Crazy Trouble With Love Part 7
by yugiohfan163
Summary: (Looks up from desk) What? You know what this is, it was gonna happen. Next installment
1. Aswangmon, Titaniamon, and Izzy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Aswangmon, Titaniamon, and Izzy

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World-

Izzy was walking through a forest with Tentomon flying beside him as the smart teen was running a scan of the area using his laptop.

"What are you doing Izzy?" Asked Tentomon in confusion.

"I'm running a new program. I'm trying to see if this can pick up not only the signatures of digimon, but to see if it can recognize their level. This can help us if we ever go into an unknown territory and be prepared if there are any high level digimon."

"Really? But what if it doesn't work?"

"That's why I'm testing it now." he smiled before hitting several buttons as the screen beeped and showed a few dots. "Prodigious, it's already picking up a few up ahead."

Tentomon blinked. "So what are the levels?"

"Hmm, according to this there are mostly rookies, so we're in the clear."

Beep beep beep!

A single red dot appeared on the screen while it was moving towards their location.

"What's that?"

"Hang on." Izzy hit some keys. "This one's a champion, and if it's coming this way, we better hide just in case."

"Are you sure? It could just be a glitch."

" **ROAR!** "

"Doesn't sound like one!" he ran off to the side and ducked behind a tree with Tentomon following. "Ssshh."

As this was happening, we find a large Kuwagamon flying in their direction. It roared out while cutting trees down in it's way and flew by the two who let out sighs of relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Izzy sighed. "It's just a Kuwagamon. Wait...Tentomon, why is it every time we come here, one of these digimon attack us? It's not like we're part of the food chain."

"Speak for yourself, those guys would have a field day with me if they got a chance." spoke Tentomon with a huff while landing. "To be honest, I can't stand them."

"Why? Don't you and your evolution have an advantage with your horn?"

"My species is more into defense, Kuwagamons on the other hand are the more offensive bug type digimon."

"Ok, but why can't you just get along?"

"We can't, it's in our data. We're similar but also different and are constantly rivals. Ever since I became Tentomon I've felt more angry with Kuwagamon than when I was Motimon."

"Well….I see the point, but maybe there is one that might not eat you?"

" **ROAR!** "

"Does he sound like he's up for talking? Because here he comes!"

" **SCISSOR HANDS!** " It yelled out while trying to clamp its pincers at the two.

"Run!" cried Izzy before they ran in the opposite direction just as Kuwagamon chopped the tree they were near in half.

" **ROAR!** "

They ran faster and faster as the massive insect flew right towards them. They jumped and ducked branches while Izzy scrambled to pull out his digivice.

"Tentomon, time to digivolve!"

"You got it!" he called flying up. "Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"

" **ROAR!** " Kuwagamon roared before crashing into the large horned insect and started biting it.

"Gah! So you wanna fight dirty? Then take this!" Kabuterimon grabbed at the pincers and used his other arms to punch at the sides of the head.

"Go Kabuterimon! You can do it!"

Both fought with each other while in another part of the forest, two digimon were busy relaxing.

"Ah." Sighed a small, long blond haired girl with a green bow, wearing a light green top with a bell on it, four gold butterfly wings, a gold armband on her right arm, green shorts with a few pink bands hanging from her large hips, a heart tattoo with an arrow on her left leg, brown boots with a long red spike on the ends, a pair of bandages brown gloves with long nails on each finger, blue eyes with some red marking on her cheeks and nose, a A cup chest, and holding a long spear with three spikes on the end in her hand. "I love taking a break from finding children for Petermon." She floated around a flower while poking it with her spear. "Mmm, I wonder if I can use this for a chair?"

"Ah, today is just right for a little nap." sighed a digimon with a green body and root-like legs with purple flower hands and a green head that resembled a helmet and was leaning against a tree.

The little pixie floated towards the digimon and landed on its head. "Oh a Floramon, hi."

"Ah! Get away you Tinkermon! I'm not going to be turned into a baby today!"

"Relax, I'm on break. You're safe from my powder."

She frowned before flicking her off her head. "Yeah, well I'm not taking any chances."

"Hey." She pouted. "I'm not going to do it! Plus your head makes for a good chair."

"Yeah and your Petermon isn't a pedophile."

"Hey! He's not a pedophile, he just….likes kids!"

"And you brainwash them and turn them into babies!"

"I'm just following his orders!"

" **ROAR!** "

Both turned and saw Kuwagamon and Kabuterimon grappling while flying over their area.

"Ah!"

"Oh crap, I'm out of here!" Yelled Tinkermon before seeing some shadows right under her. "Oh shi-"

CRASH!

"Waaaah!" both cried as they went flying away just as the two champions made a crater on the spot.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Floramon before seeing that she was about to go into Kuwagamon's mouth. "Oh crap!"

Tinkermon herself wound up crashing against Kabuterimon's head and groaned in pain. "Ow…." She then got up and started kicking the insect. "Hey! What's the big idea you fuck head?! You nearly killed me!"

"Help!" cried out Floramon just as Kuwagamon's mouth closed shut.

" **Roar!** "

"Hey stop kicking my head!"

"I'll kick you for as long as I feel like it you bastard!" Tinkermon yelled. She tried hitting him with her lance before flying too close to where his teeth were and got stabbed by one of them in the back. "AHHHHHHHHH! My spine!"

Izzy ran towards the crater and saw Kabuterimon trying to get up. "Kabuterimon!"

"Izzy! Get away!"

" **ROAR!** " Yelled Kuwagamon while getting up.

"AHHHH! Get your teeth out of my spine!" Tinkermon yelled out in pain. "Do you want a Fairy Powder attack down your throat?!"

"Sorry!" he spoke up while Izzy's digivice began to glow.

" _Beep beep, error. Data inconclusive….activating DNA digivolution...error! Data explosion in three...two….one…_ "

"Wait what?!"

BOOOOOOOOM!

A massive shockwave of data came out of the digivice while not only destroying the sides of it, but caused the two champions to go flying in other directions.

"KABUTERIMON!" Izzy called out as he flew back and went skipping across the ground.

As this happened, the two digimon started to combine data as they went down a cliff. The data inside Kuwagamon and the data near Kabuterimon's teeth glowed and began to actually merge together with the champion's.

(With Izzy)

"Kabuterimon!" groaned Izzy pushing himself back up on his feet. "Where are you!?"

As this was happening, we find a pair of green eyes watching him from the treeline.

"Kabuterimon!" He called out again before seeing a large cliff with a large indent like footprint near the edge. He rushed over and looked at it while getting a sinking feeling. "Please don't let this be his."

Crash!

And from behind him was a tall woman with long red hair with a trilobite like helmet with pure yellow compound eyes, a pair of G cup breasts, with a small ass with some crow feathers on her long skirt, black dog like paws, some insect like wings on her back that looked like a cockroach, a long proboscis like tube going from her right shoulder to the palm of her hands with a few flowers appearing on her legs. She stood over Izzy before saying. "You are mine."

His eyes widened while stumbling back with a gulp. "W-Who are you?"

A small screen appeared in from of the main screen. "I am Aswangmon, the digiegg vampire digimon. I am a vampiric ultimate that enjoys hunting digieggs and sucking the data out of them with my Soul Sucker. My Doppelgänger Bomb will replace you with a plant bomb in your image and my Soul Sucker Max will take your data and give my breasts a larger cup size. I also like sleeping and eating."

He shivered before moving back.

"And you are mine." She said again while reaching out to him.

He stumbled back which hit the edge and started wobbling backwards. "W-W-Woah!"

"Ah! Hold on!" She said before grabbing him and ripped off a part of his shirt. "Shit!"

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as he went falling down the cliff.

"Crap. I was just going to give him a hug."

(With Izzy)

CRASH!

"OOF!" He gasped while landing on a bush. He groaned and winced feeling the pain and looked around to see he was in a thick brushed off area of trees. "Ow...my arm…"

As he tried to get up, he didn't notice someone next to a rock.

This was a tall woman with long black hair, red eyes, with two long antenna on her head, a massive ass that nearly destroyed her greenish black dress which was very translucent and had some insect like armor around the chest and crotch area with the lower part looking like the head of a scorpion, a C cup chest, long curved nails with tiny hooks on the ends, some purple stocking that lead to her bare feet, and two long butterfly wings with digicode on the sides. And she was smiling at him. "Hello, lost little Izzy?"

He jumped and whirled with a gulp. "W-Who are you?"

A small screen appeared on the larger screen. "My names Titaniamon, the fairy queen digimon. I am the ultimate ruler of all fairies in the digital world that loves turning people into donkeys and maybe the occasional plant. My Rule Of Love attack will make you sleep for a thousand years while my Ass Attack will, well make you fall for my big rump. I also like smart humans like you."

He blushed while getting back on his feet with a wince. "I've never heard of you before."

"Well I heard about you." She chuckled while getting up and moved her hips from side to side. "How you saved the world and made sure you didn't become dumb as a rock. But I digress, I'm happy to see you again Izzy."

"Again?"

"You know." She said while moving closer to Izzy and gave him a hug. "We have been together for a long time, Izzy."

He blushed at the sudden hug and feeling her chest while gulping. "W-What do you mean?" 'I-I can feel her chest through the dress!'

"Oh you know." She picked him up and walked towards the rock before sitting on it. "I've been with you since I hatched as a digiegg. Oh you thought I was an alien too."

He blushed at the closeness while still confused. "B-B-But the only one I've known that long is Tentomon."

Titaniamon chuckled before moving him closer to her chest. "You know me, for I am that rookie." She hugged him tightly. "And you are so adorable!"

His eyes widened feeling the chest even more and blown away. THIS was Tentomon?! His pal and partner? This wasn't an insect rookie, it was scorching hot ultimate lady!

"Izzy, do you want to rub my ass? It's all yours." She said with a smile.

And just like that all this info and closeness made him pass out with a blush.

"...Izzy?"

(Later)

Izzy groaned while feeling like he was on a very soft pillow. He opened his eyes and noticed he was looking at the sky.

"Hey Izzy." Said Titaniamon while laying on her stomach and using her ass as a comfy pillow for the human. "Feeling better?"

"W-What?" he blinked before seeing where he was and sat up quickly before grabbing his arm with a wince. "Ow!"

She got up and looked very concerned. "Izzy….did someone hurt you?"

"No, I think I just sprained my arm from that fall."

She looked at it before carefully rubbing it with her chest. "Izzy, I'll get you back home, that I promise."

He turned red at the feeling of her soft breasts and felt a nosebleed coming on. "W-Wait!"

"Huh? What is it Izzy?"

"What...what did you mean? By saying you knew me all along I mean?"

"I may have fused with a Tinkermon, but I still know you Izzy." She smiled happily. "And that makes me happy."

"Say what?!"

She smiled before kissing his head. "And I'm so happy being with you Izzy, especially on my ass."

He blushed and popped a bigger nosebleed.

"He is mine." Said Aswangmon while appearing behind the two. "Give him back to me."

Izzy jumped while Titaniamon turned with a frown.

"Izzy is not yours."

"I saw him first." She said while grabbing his arm. "And he will be touching my chest, not your fat ass!"

"We're actually partners you whore!" snapped Titaniamon grabbing his leg and pulled with the other one doing the same. "Watch it! His arm is hurt you idiot!"

"Then I'll get some data and heal him!" Aswangmon growled while pulling harder. "I'm the best girl for him, heck my boobs are bigger!"

"You don't even know him!" she pulled harder. "I've known him since he was a kid!"

"And I know him since I saw him." She snapped. "And he's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"AHH! I'm gonna break in half!"

Both stopped pulling him before Aswangmon places his head on her chest while Titaniamon places her ass on him.

"Get your ass off him!"

"After you get your chest off MY partner!"

"He's going to be mine!"

"Oh please! Your chest will sag in time! Me and Izzy even live and sleep in the same room!"

"You slut! He's going to be my baby maker! Right after we cuddle and fondle our breasts!" Aswangmon growled in rage.

Izzy turned beet red from the softness and prayed for some kind of miracle to get him out of this. NOW.

And cue a large Brachiomon walking by while not looking down at its surroundings. It looked around for food and didn't see the three with its feet getting near them.

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

"Roar!"

The three turned with Izzy going wide eyed. "It's a Brachiomon!"

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOM-

"Soul Sucker Max!"

"Ass Attack!"

Both yelled as Aswangmon's proboscis hit the digimon directly on the foot and Titaniamon's ass became covered in yellow dust and hit the Brachiomon so hard it made it stumble.

"Roar!" It yelled as some data was sucked out of the cut and went into Aswangmon, making her chest grow in the process.

"You are dead." She growled. "And your data tastes nasty! Not even worth being part of my boobs!"

"Roar!"

Izzy saw they had let him go and took the chance to bolt. 'I need to hide!'

"Roar!"

Titaniamon turned and saw Izzy was gone making her gasp. "Izzy!" She turned to Brachiomon before her hands glowed. "Rule Of Love!"

A massive butterfly made of pink energy appeared and hit at the digimon as it slowly fell asleep and fell back with a large thud.

"That'll take care of him for now. Izzy! Come back!"

"No he's mine." Aswangmon growled while flying passed her. "And you can watch as I kiss him on the lips, you bitch."

Titaniamon growled while flying after her. "Izzy is mine you whore!"

(With said boy)

He stumbled while ducking under a tree's roots and tried to catch his breath. 'Oh god….why me?!'

As he took heavy breaths, he started to think about their breasts and asses. And how soft they were on his face. He wasn't much of a pervert, but that didn't mean he DIDN'T look up porn, he was still a teenager after all. And he started to enjoy the occasional hot spring locations because he got to think about how breasts and asses can float, for scientific purposes that is, not because he liked seeing them so close to his face or anything.

"Izzy! Come out!"

'Shit! I gotta keep it down or they'll hear me!'

"Come out!" Called out Aswangmon. "I just want to kiss you!"

"Like hell you do you whore!"

"Go fuck a pixie!"

Izzy gulped and scooted deeper under the tree. 'This is insane! Tentomon is a woman now, and hitting on me! I gotta get back to the real world and tell the….no, if I do I'll never hear the end of it. It'd be too embarrassing, but if I stick around who knows WHAT could happen.'

"Izzy! Come out!"

"Come out! I'll give you lots of boobs!"

"No! My ass is your pillow!"

"Boobs are better!"

"Asses!"

"Boobs!"

"Asses!"

"Boobs!"

"Asses!"

"Boobs!"

"ASSES!"

"BOOBS!"

'I mean, I'm doing the right thing right? I'm just keeping them from getting motivated to try anything farther, and Tentomon is probably not thinking straight. He wouldn't go this far, therefore I need to fix him.'

"That's it bitch!" Yelled Aswangmon. "You and me are going to give that cute boy a tournament! One involving out assets, I win you leave and you win, I'll leave. Kapeesh?"

"Fine, you're on."

Izzy paled before hearing them getting closer to his location. 'Oh crap! I need to run!'

"Now where is he?" muttered Aswangmon while internally growing. 'I don't care what she says, a cute and handsome boy like him will love my chest!'

"Izzy? Where are you?" Titaniamon muttered while looking sad. 'Where is he? Did he not like my ass? But….didn't he like asses?'

'I need to get back to the portal.' He thought before bolting for it.

(Near the portal)

'I'm almost there!' Izzy thought while seeing the portal. 'Just gotta push it a bit more!'

And cue Aswangmon and Titaniamon flying right at him as they pushed him into the portal.

-Real world-

CRASH!

And hit a set of computers in the process.

"He's mine you bitch!"

"Go find your own partner!"

"No! He's mine you slut!"

Both grabbed Izzy's arms while looking very pissed off. Said boy groaned while internally facepalming at his slip.

'Damn it!'

CRACK!

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as his arm broke from the strain.

"Ah! Oh no Izzy!" spoke Titaniamon in worry. "What's wrong?"

"My arm!"

Aswangmon looked at it before sweating. "Um….oh no! He's going to be deleted! Bitch! We need a healer now!"

"I know where the hospital is!"

"Just get him there! I don't want MY cute sexy boy to die!"

Izzy screamed in more pain as the two digimon grabbed him and flew right out an open window. "W-Wait!"

"Don't worry Izzy." Titaniamon said while keeping him safe. "We'll get you healed, even if big boobs did most of the hurting."

"Oh shut up ass face! You hurt him more that me!"

"Just shut up and fly!"

(Later)

Both looked at the emergency room door while waiting for the doctor to come out and say everything was fine, well they hoped at any rate. All the while ignoring any odd looks they got from passing by doctors or patients.

"It's your fault." Aswangmon growled. "If you didn't take him away from me, he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Oh don't blame me! I had more right than you to Izzy because once again, I KNOW HIM! You just started going after him….for reasons!"

"Because he's cute." Aswangmon growled. "And he looked like he needed a lot of love. Something I could give him with digiegg data, especially if I give him it for strength."

"Yeah well you're not needed, I've been there for him before, I'll be there for him for years to come, and he doesn't need some skank whose chest is going to sag in just a few years."

"Grrr." She growled. "Well your ass is so fat that he would think it's just you getting ugly. And that boy is more a chest lover." She pushed her breasts up and started kneading them. "See? My boobs are better than your flat chest."

"Shows what you know! If we weren't in a public place I'd smash you into the ground."

"Ha! Your ass is just a flabby piece of fat." Aswangmon laughed. "Plus you don't have the guts little girl."

"You're the little girl, bitch."

Bing.

Both blinked as a doctor walked out of the emergency room.

"I have good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" asked Titaniamon.

"His arm will be healed in a few weeks."

"And the bad news?"

"He will be bedridden for a month or two, I mean his arm nearly came off so he has to stay away from his computer for awhile." he said with a solemn nod.

Both went wide eyed hearing that.

"Well better be off." He said before walking off.

"Look what you did!" snapped Titaniamon.

"Me?! You were the one that pulled his arm!"

"But you pulled harder!"

"I was trying to kiss him!"

Titaniamon shoved her back and rushed off where the doctor came from.

And inside was Izzy, on a small table with a cast on his right arm. And he was sleeping due to the knockout gas he had to intake. "Zzzzz."

Titaniamon smiled before getting shoved aside due to Aswangmon who walked over to the side.

"He's adorable when sleeping." She said while patting the boy's head. "And he's going to be ok with me."

"He's not yours, so back off!"

Aswangmon looked at her before sticking her tongue out. "No way fat ass."

Titaniamon hissed and moved to his other side. "Just get out and leave us alone."

"No, you leave US alone."

Both hissed in rage before Izzy moved slightly in his sleep.

"Mmmmm….too….many…..breasts….and...asses...zzzz."

Both blinked while suddenly thinking about Izzy sleeping on their assets, making them blush and giggle happily. But then went back to glaring at the other.

"Go find a bug to fuck." Titaniamon growled.

"You first, for me this boy is going to be mine and mine alone!" Aswangmon hissed in rage.

"Izzy is mine!"

"No mine!"

"Please get out." Said a nurse that walked into the room. "We have another patient to operate on."

"Oh sorry." Both said at once.

(Later)

'If the others were here we could get rid of this slut.'

'This bitch is pissing me off.' Aswangmon growled while in the boys room and looking over his sleeping body on the bed. 'But he is cute and innocent, I wonder if he wanted to milk my boobs?'

"Zzzzz." Izzy snored while looking very cute in the digimon's eyes.

'I'll make sure he can do whatever he wants to me when we get home, AFTER we ditch this girl.' Titaniamon thought with a frown.

'Oh I'll make sure you never see anyone besides me, when the BITCH is gone!' Aswangmon growled while Izzy snored and dreamed about some boobs and asses.

'Mmmmm….so big.' He thought with a smile.

'He means me!' both thought with smiles.

(A few days later)

Kari blinked as she saw Izzy with two women on either side of him and using their bodies as either a chair or pillow.

"Izzy." Titaniamon said while under him. "Is my ass comfy?"

"Are my boobs perfect pillows?" Aswangmon asked while behind the human's back.

He blushed beet red with his eyes closed. "C-C-Can't you two stop that?"

"Nope." Both said at once before glaring at the other with hate.

"Um Izzy?" Kari said in confusion. "Who are they?"

"They a-"

"His partner/wife." Titaniamon and Aswangmon said while the latter grinned happily.

"Wait what?!"

"He's my wife." Aswangmon smirked. "And this bitch is just a lowly maid to me, ha ha ha."

Titaniamon growled in rage. "No he's not! He's...he's my fiancé!" she hugged Izzy closer. "I can make him more happy than you ever could!"

"Oh?" She moved closer to Izzy and hugged him tightly. "Big words for a bitch, but he is my husband. So I can give him more happiness than you ever can!"

"Want to bet?"

"Bring it bitch!"

Kari looked lost and completely shocked as Izzy felt very uncomfortable and lucky as hell. 'Huh?!'

'Why me?!' he thought while trying to keep from getting a hard on just as Titaniamon turned his head towards her.

"Let me show you what I can do with this body Izzy~"

He then got his head turned around by Aswangmon.

"Boy, you and me are going to fuck till your dick falls off. So get ready for a tit fuck~"

He got a massive nosebleed and got his lips claimed by Titaniamon with a moan just as Kari left the room with her own blush. 'Why me?' He thought as Aswangmon kissed his lips and the screen went black.

'I won't let this saggy boob/fat ass bitch take my man!'


	2. Mothra, Female Battra, and Godzilla pt2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Mothra, Female Battra, and Godzilla part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Monster Island-

"Ah." Said Battra while laying on the ground in her human form. "This is the fucking life."

"Do you ever get tired of cursing?" asked Mothra laying on her stomach.

"Fuck no." She smirked. "That's like you trying to not get embarrassed by a simple skirt flipping."

"T-That was with Godzilla!"

"And he liked it a lot."

Mothra huffed and looked away. 'Why modern day humans wear those I'll never understand, it makes me feel more naked even in my OWN form somehow!'

"Say, do you feel like Godzilla is taking too long in burning Tokyo? He's been gone for days now." Battra asked her counterpart with a sigh.

"He always likes to take his time, especially if the humans are giving him a hard time, again."

"If I was him, I would've destroyed them by now." She said with a growl. "And keep the world from becoming a cesspool like back when you had a flat chest."

"I was big!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Mothra frowned and reached over before smacking Battra's stomach quickly.

"Ow! That hurt you fucking bitch!"

"Well since you brought it up, why don't you go flying off to try and find him then?"

"I'm on break." She said with a growl. "Plus I happen to like the sand on my back."

"You're going to get fat."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Fine, I'll do it." Mothra got up while mumbling. "Lazy."

"You need it for your fat ass." She muttered while not knowing someone was hiding in the bushes.

Mothra transformed into her regular form before flying off, her wings kicking the sand up and covering Battra in it.

"Pa! You fat ass!" She snapped in rage while a set of eight eyes peered from the bushes.

'You shall pay.'

(Later)

Mothra flew across the sea while internally knowing she should really try and get Godzilla to STOP destroying human settlements since she still had a job to keep the humens safe.

The only problem was that he had to do this since it WAS his self appointed job to destroy all humans, occasionally when it suits him. Like the time he saved the world only to blast a few cities into rubble when the threat was over.

Basically, it was a weird sense of entitlement, but one that kept the king of monsters from going mad.

'Sometimes I wonder if my job was easier when I was a larvae.' She thought before seeing said monster blasting the city of Tokyo into burnt ashes.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"ROAR!"

The people ran off in terror while he smashed a building with his tail.

'And there he is.' Mothra sighed in her mind before zapping Godzilla on the back with her laser blasts.

"OW!" he turned and let out an angry roar. "What the hell Mothra?!"

"Are you done yet? Battra is getting antsy." She said. "And I think she wants a back rub." 'Even if she doesn't admit it.'

"Forget it, I'm working here." he huffed before crushing a nearby bus which exploded.

"You've been gone for hours! And the city is already destroyed!"

"I'm double destroying it!"

"Just come home."

He groaned and rubbed his face. "We're not even fully mated and you're already getting on my ass."

"Trust me, you don't know how hard it's going to be with Battra on your case." Mothra sighed. "Especially when she's going to fly after you and ram her horn up your ass for keeping her waiting."

Godzilla groaned as he blasted a few humans with his atomic breath. "Fine, I'll come back, in half an hour, maybe two."

"...fine, but don't blame me if you get a horn up your ass." She said before turning around and flew off. "And don't forget the whale."

'Ugh! What's with her hunger for whales?! She's going to get fat from that!'

(Back in the island)

Mothra landed on the shore and let out a small cry before looking around for Battra.

But it was silent.

'That's odd.' She thought before trying again.

Still it was silent.

'Did she go off to get some food?' She thought before getting hit by some webs.

SWISH!

"Ah!" she cried out before she tried flapping her wings to get away. But only to get more webs on her wings and was pinned down to the ground.

"You are mine." Said a familiar voice as Mothra was dragged away quickly by a long thread.

"Ah!"

(At a random dark cave)

The thread moved faster and faster until it reached a large pit with a massive web in the center of it. Mothra struggled before getting pulled right against the web with her wings completely immobile.

"Damn it." Muttered Battra while still in her human form and wrapped in silk. "She got you too? Fucking great!"

Mothra groaned while transforming into her human form as the silk just got tighter before she tried transforming back to break the threads.

"It won't work." Said a voice from the ledge of the pit. "My silk can keep kaiju from returning to monster form."

"Wait...Kumonga?!"

"It is I." She said while showing her human form, which was a short woman with a F cup chest, a massive ass, yellow hair and wearing a brown and black gothic maid's outfit. "The feared Kumonga, and your better."

"Wait, THAT'S your human form?" spoke Mothra.

"Yes, it is."

"It looks fucking stupid!" Battra yelled.

"And so are you." She huffed. "But you are my prisoners."

"What's going on here? Why have you taken us here?" frowned Mothra.

"To take back my place as Godzilla's mate." She said with a growl. "And eat you up like flies. You shouldn't have confessed to my mate."

"The fuck? Your mate?" spoke Battra before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kumonga asked in annoyance.

"Y-You ahahahaha!" she laughed while Mothra shook her head. "Y-You're nuts! WE'RE his mates ahahahaha!"

She narrowed her eyes. "So? I had it longer then you bitches. Yet he chose you, a moth and a crossbreed rhino." She cracked her neck. "How stupid of him."

"Godzilla had no mate before us, he was unclaimed." frowned Mothra. "You've got a lot of guts claiming him as yours, did you ever once try to become his mate before us?"

"Yes, from the shadows." She muttered. "But unlike that prehistoric slut, I chose to mate with Godzilla on our first battle, and I-"

"Got killed." Battra interrupted.

"...I'm going to enjoy eating you up. But before I do that, I'll tell you something interesting." She smirked. "I am going to make you starve to death~"

"The hell you will! When Godzilla finds out about us-"

"Oh that's just it, he won't. With you two out of the way, now I can make my move and become the queen of the monsters. After that, I'll claim him right there and guarantee I have his eggs. If you plead for your life, I might be considerate and let OUR children feed off you two, provided you still have some substance."

"I'll turn you into bug juice!" Battra snapped in rage.

"I'm an arachnid." She said before turning away. "See you after I get fucked."

Both growled in anger. 'She'll die for this!'

(With Godzilla)

The large dinosaur swam on back to the island while grumbling in his head. 'Stupid moth, wanting to get a whale. I'll show her!'

"Ooooh!" Bellowed a large humpback whale while swimming next to Godzilla.

'This one will do.' He thought before grabbing it with his mouth and swam up to the surface.

(On the shore)

And splashed right next to the beach of Monster Island.

Godzilla places the whale in the beach while turning into his human form. He looked around and crossed his arms. "Yo Battra! Mothra! I'm back!"

Silence.

"Yo! I'm back!"

More silence.

"Are you trying to mess with me?! I said I'm back!"

Silence.

"Hello!"

Silence.

"Get out here!"

" _No!_ " Yelled a loud annoying echo from out of nowhere.

He growled and walked towards the trees. "You two wanted me to come back, and I did! Now get out here and enjoy this whale I caught!"

"Hello." Said a voice from the bushes.

He turned his head and walked over with a frown. "Mothra, you made a big deal for me to come back, so quit playing games and come out."

"Hello." The voice said before it was revealed to be a small girl in a maid's outfit. "Good to see you again."

Godzilla blinked at the human girl. "Um, who the fuck are you?"

"You know me, I'm your mate."

"...eh?"

"I am your mate." She said with a smile. "Your beautiful mate~"

"Look kid, I don't know how you got here, but you better leave, let's just say it's not for humans."

"..." she moved closer to him and rubbed her chest on his legs. "I'm not leaving you."

"Um….eh?"

She smiled while hugging his leg.

'What the hell is wrong with this brat?' He thought in annoyance.

'He's all mine.' "Do you want to go out?"

Godzilla slightly jaw dropped hearing that. "Say what?"

"I want you to go out with me." She said again while looking at him. "Besides, I am the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Look brat, just go back wherever you came from, or I'm gonna crush you." he growled.

"Oh? Mmmm, that cock could crush my pussy any day~"

He huffed before transforming into his real form and gave a loud roar that made her hair stand back and saw him narrow his eyes at her. 'This'll make her run for the hills.'

She shook her head at that. "Really? Trying to scare me?" She then slowly grew bigger and changed into a forty five meter tall spider with yellow stripes and a black body. "How silly of you lizard."

"Kumonga?!"

"Hi." She smiled. "Like my beautiful human form? It's sexy right?"

Godzilla growled in anger. "What's the big idea of trying to fool me?"

Kumonga chuckled at that. "Oh nothing really, but I heard you're single. Is that right?"

"No I'm not."

"That is not what I heard."

"Look, right now I'm busy looking for Mothra and Battra, now buzz off." he huffed before walking around her.

Kumonga frowned. "Are you sure? Because they might be oh I don't know...out somewhere away from you because of something you said."

He stopped and turned with a growl. "Butt out, this has nothing to do with you."

"Oh it does, after all they did tell me that they are going to destroy meteors in space." She lied with a grin. "And they said they're through with you."

"So? Do you have proof."

Kumonga sweated. "Well...Battra said...that you are a….poop head."

He raised his eyebrow. "Battra only curses, not say stupid stuff like that."

"I-I-I think she stumbled when she said that!"

"Or you are lying." He frowned before getting ready to blast the spider. "You have five seconds."

Kumonga paled before jumping away. "Shit!"

"Four, three, two…"

"Ahhh!" She screamed even more before going into her cave and jumped into the web. "Stupid mate!"

"Well look who came fucking back." frowned Battra before she and Mothra saw Godzilla enter and saw them in the web.

"What the fuck is this?!"

"Um…" Kumonga gulped. "I'm just….giving them a web bath. Yes! They wanted to look even more sexy so they came to ask me to make their skin shine like sun rays."

"Fuck no! You kidnapped us you bitch!"

"Godzilla get us out of here!" Mothra yelled.

He snarled and glared at the arachnid. "You DARE web them up and plan on eating them? MY mates?"

"I wasn't going to eat them!" She yelled. "I was just going to leave them to starve while...I get laid by you, my mate."

"WHAT?!"

"He he he…" she slowly backed away. "Well um...see you around mate." She quickly went down the pit and vanished from sight. 'Curse you bugs!'

"Get back here!" he roared moving over and charged up his atomic breath.

'Crap crap crap!'

BOOOM!

Kumonga turned before getting blasted by a berm of light and got ignited. "AHHHHH!" 'NOT AGAIN!'

He held the blast for a few minutes before slowly stopping and huffed. "Damn spider."

"Good shot." Battra smirked. "But get us out of here!"

He walked over and started tearing the webbing off Mothra and looked at Battra with a smirk. "You know, you actually make that look good, I think I'll leave you like that."

"Fuck you!"

Mothra sighed. "Godzilla, just get her out. I know she's a bitch sometimes, but she doesn't deserve to starve to death."

"I wouldn't let her stay here, just hold her around like one of those keychains human have, see how long takes before I decide to let her out."

"Don't you dare!"

Mothra shrugged. "Then do it." 'He's still going to do it even if I tell him to stop.'

He moved over and got Battra down, but kept her tied up before picking Mothra up and carried them out of the cave.

"You little bastard!" Battra grumbled. 'I'll remember this when we fuck!'

"I'm not so little right now, and if you keep that up, I might just have to keep from mating you and have you watch me and Mothra do it all the time then. Don't worry, we'll still feed you, if you ask nicely." he smirked sadistically.

"Grrr!"

"Now now, be nice." Mothra said. "She's still your mate, although if you feed her too much she might become a caterpillar again."

"SCREW YOU BITCH!" She snapped in rage. "JUST SCREW YOU!"

"That's my job later." smirked Godzilla while he reached the beach. "Oh, and I got you your whale, you're welcome."

"Thanks." Mothra said while seeing Godzilla changing back to human form, before she kissed his cheek. "You are a great mate."

"Of course, I'm the king."

"King of annoying bastards." Battra muttered while her stomach growled. "Now let me out of this!"

"Forget it." he smirked. "You're not getting out of that unless I hear the magic word."

"Fuck you!"

"In that case, Mothra? Go ahead and gorge yourself."

She nodded before walking towards the whale.

"You sadistic monster!" Battra yelled.

"Say what I wanna hear and I'll cut the threads."

"Grrrrr…." she grumbled while looking red in the face. "P-P-Please…."

Godzilla smirked. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"Please...untie me."

"What? Still can't hear you."

"Please untie me! For fucking sake please untie me!"

He chuckled sadistically before breaking the webbing. "See? That wasn't too hard little bug."

She growled before elbowing him in the gut.

"I was joking."

"Yeah." She growled before kissing his cheek and walked towards the whale. "You were fucking joking, Goddy."

"Tch, women." he rolled his eyes. "Do something nice and this is the thanks they give you." He looked at the two and sighed. 'But they are busty that's for sure.'

(Timeskip)

Godzilla snored in his regular form while Battra was laying on his stomach also in her regular form.

"Zzzzz." She snored while not knowing that Mothra was flying towards them.

'I really wish I could just go one day without starting a hurricane. I get it, I'm a giant moth, but my wings aren't that big!'

"Zzzzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

She landed a few feet away and saw the two sleeping. 'How cute, the two most stubborn kaiju in the world are sleeping next to each other. Now if only I had a camera.'

Godzilla grumbled and rolled on his side while Battra moved up near his head and clamped onto it.

'Maybe I should leave them alone?' She thought before looking at Battra and chuckled. 'How adorable, and to think she's a foul mouthed protected of the earth.'

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz." Godzilla snored while Mothra landed on his side and clamped right on him.

'I'll join in and see their reactions when they wake up.' She thought before closing her eyes.

(Two hours later)

"Zzzz."

"Zzzz."

"Zzzz."

All three snored while looking like a pile of kaiju flesh and insect scales.

Rodan was flying over and noticed, making him swoop down and land near them. "Huh? How weird, two moths on a lizard." He then got an idea and took a deep breath. 'He he he.'

"Zzzz."

"Zzz."

"Zzzz."

'Hope you like a loud wake up.' He thought as King Ghidorah flew by and saw the sleeping kaiju.

'Now to work the lightning.' All the heads thought before flying off.

"WAKE UP!" Yelled Rodan.

And cue webbing and a headbutt to the face from the now awake kaijus.

"SHUT UP!"

"GAH!" he cried out before tripping and went rolling down a hill and into the sea. "Worth it!"

Battra grumbled before seeing Mothra. "What are you fucking doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just sleeping with our mate." She said while looking a little annoyed. 'Stupid Rodan.'

"Hey, I was sleeping here first."

"And you looked adorable."

"Just fuck off."

Godzilla grumbled while just going back to sleep.

"We can both sleep next to him."

"...fine, but next time if you see me sleeping with him, fucking buzz off."

"No promises."

She grumbled before going back to sleep. 'Damn bug.'

(Timeskip)

Godzilla in his human form sighed while sitting on Mothra's head along with a human Battra. "Why are we going to that human city again?"

"To have a day for clothing shopping, that and you need to be around people more often."

"Fuck you." Battra grumbled. "You know I hate humans."

"And I can't understand so many of their rules." grumbled Godzilla.

"Just be nice and don't hurt them." Mothra said before seeing the city. "Oh and I expect a fancy dinner tonight so no fast food this time."

"Awwww." groaned the both of them.

(In the city)

All three of them, now in human form and wearing either a tux or just a few red and white dresses, walked down the busy street while Godzilla was made to hold several bags of clothing.

Battra grumbled while glaring at a few humans that passed her by. 'Fucking humans.'

"Why do I have to carry these fucking things?"

"Because you were rude when we got them." Mothra chuckled. "That and aren't you stronger then SpaceGodzilla?"

"Of course! That hack wouldn't be able to hold near this many."

"Then don't complain." She said as they walked towards a sushi place.

Battra noticed it and elbowed Godzilla. "Hey look, your favorite place to fucking eat."

He blinked and shrugged. "Not hungry."

She whispered in his ear. "I was suggesting it so we can fucking get away from miss human lover."

"Uh...on second thought, sounds great."

"Then let's go." She said as they carefully walked away from Mothra.

"Hey, do you want coffee...HEY!" Mothra yelled as she saw them running away. "Get back here!"

"Book it!"

"I'm way fucking ahead of you!"

"Get back here!"

(One long chase scene later)

The two panted while finding themselves in the restaurant's bathroom, the girls to be exact, with them ditching the bags somewhere during the chase.

"I think...we fucking lost that bitch…" Battra panted.

"My lungs...are gonna….blow…."

She chuckled before patting his back. "At least we are alone together...right?"

He fell on the ground while looking up and saw it was much cleaner than a boy's bathroom. "Yeah…"

"Say, want to mate in here?"

"Too tired."

"Not even to makeout?" She asked in annoyance.

"I'm not in the mood."

She frowned before giving his cheek a pinch.

"Hey!"

"I'm offering you to fuck my body and you're NOT in the mood?! Oh you're a cop out!" She growled while not noticing that a familiar kaiju in disguise was outside the bathroom door.

"Alright fine!"

"Good." She said while letting go of his cheek and pulled down her top. "Now let's get to it, kingy~"

He grinned before they started kissing while Mothra could hear the sounds through the door.

'What is that?' She thought before peeking through a crack in the door and saw them making out. 'What?! They did it without me?!'

(Ten minutes of kissing later)

The two broke the kiss and panted while Godzilla rubbed Battra's ass.

"Mmm, how fucking bold of you." She smirked before getting squeezed. "Oh~"

"I'm gonna make you scream my name." he growled.

"Not if I do that to you." She said while grabbing his junk and squeezed.

And cue Mothra kicking the door in with an annoyed blush. "Don't you dare!"

"Fuck!" Battra said in annoyance. "You HAD to ruin it!"

"You stole him! I was going to ask him for that kiss!"

"Wait...you're not angry about us ditching you?" Asked Godzilla.

"I am!" She snapped. "But I wanted to get kissed too! I mean you just kissed Battra!"

"And I enjoyed it." She grinned.

"Move over." Mothra walked in. "I'm joining."

"Oh?" He said while she kissed him on the lips.

'I'm not losing to that moth!'

(One hour later)

Moaning was heard from the stall with the walls shaking over and over just as a guy walked in and heard the noise.

'What is going on?' He thought while going into the stall and taking a dump.

"Oh~"

"Ah!"

"Grunt!"

'If someone is getting busy why can't they just do it in a motel?' He thought before seeing some white stuff shooting over the stall and landed on his lap. 'What...ew!' "Hey! Go do it elsewhere!"

"QUIET!" yelled the three at once followed by louder banging.

"For fuck sake! Go do it elsewhere!"

"GO SCREW YOURSELF!" they yelled in a mix of all their cries making the man go pale.

'Maybe I should leave.' He thought before noticing that more white stuff started covering the room, and it wasn't semen either.

But webbing!

"AHHHH!" He screamed before running out of the bathroom without his pants.

And inside the stall, was Battra and Mothra, now with small thoraxes and wings, getting fucked by Godzilla as webbing shot out from their breasts.

"Gah! Come on, move that ass like you mean it!" he growled.

"I am!" Battra moaned. "It's hard when we're in a fucking tight space!"

"Ah~" Mothra moaned out. "I-I'm getting close!"

"Then get ready for another load." Godzilla growled while Battra looked ready to faint from excitement.

(Outside)

People walked on by the building before it suddenly burst open and fell down as debris while they turn and gaped when they saw the three kaijus in the middle of banging, causing most to scream, others to video tape it, and the rest pass out from shock.

"Ah!" Screamed a woman before the kaiju finally stopped banging each other, with webbing covering part of the city.

"Ah...ah…." Battra panted. "Looks like we get fucking excited…"

"We did." Godzilla said.

"...sweet."

Mothra noticed that some tanks were going towards them. "We...better get...going…"

"Aw fuck." spoke Godzilla and Battra.

"You can destroy them later." She panted while taking flight and headed back to the island. "See you later…." 'I feel like some eggs are going to be fertile inside me.'

"Ready for a little barbeque?" asked Godzilla grinning.

"You...read my mind." Battra smirked before blasting some tanks and took flight.

-Omake-

(Ten years later)

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, hey dad, dad, dad."

Godzilla grumbled while looking at a small boy with green hair and a very tanned skin color. "What?"

"I'm hungry." he spoke before sitting down. "Get me some fish."

"No." He said while laying on his side. "Go get your own fish Altia."

"But mom Battra says you'd listen if I kept asking."

"She's lying to you." He grumbled. "So go bug your sister."

"Dad, dad, dad, can I get fish?" asked a girl with white hair and tanned like the boy who poked his back.

"What is it Grina?"

"I want some fish."

"No." He said in annoyance.

"Please?"

"No." He yawned. "Go bug your mother."

"But she said you could help."

"Well right now I'm napping." He said while closing his eyes. "So both of you go bug one of your mother's."

They groaned and lightly kicked at his back before leaning against him and crossed their arms. "We don't wanna."

"Just go." He grumbled. "Or I might throw you into the ocean."

"They won't like that." Both said at once.

"Then just take a nap if you wanna be lazy about it cause I ain't getting the fish for you."

"..."

"..."

Both looked at each other before farting in his face and ran off. "Ha ha! Fart attack!"

"Gah! Why you little brats!" he growled rolling over and frowning.

"That's what you get for being a big meany!" Both laughed while sticking their tongues out at him.

'I swear those two are getting spoiled. Why when I was their age I learned quickly it was kill or be killed.' He thought before noticing that they also left him a fish, a swordfish to be exact. "...damn brats."


	3. Solo la Sheba and Reese

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Solo la Sheba and Reese

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Haven Academy, ABRN's room-

"I'm heading out." Called Reese while grabbing her board.

"Where to?" asked Bolin lifting some small weights.

"Getting some food for y'all." She smirked. "Or did you forget that you ate the last of the noodles?"

"Guilty." Said Nadir with a chuckle.

"Just try not to cause too many of those wild stunts." spoke Arslan meditating on her bed.

"You know I'm not that silly." Reese laughed while jumping out the window and took flight. "Later people of the ground, for the queen of the air is coming through!"

"I rest my case." muttered Arslan.

(Later)

She flew passed the city and its people while holding some bags in her hands. "Gang way!"

People ducked or moved out of the way while Reese did a handstand without dropping the bags.

"Ha ha!" She then jumped on the other hand. "I'm the queen of the sky's!"

As she zoomed across the city, she didn't notice that her board was glowing a faint greenish blue, or that she was WAY off course.

"I'll bet I could take a little bit extra time and work on my tricks on my own. After all, I'm still practicing, and practice makes perfect, so Arslan can't say anything about it." She smirked before trying to do a barrel roll and went frying into several people.

"Ah!"

"Hey watch it!"

"My cabbages!"

"Oops, sorry!" She said while flying into a building with a skull on it.

CRASH!

And hit a table with some guys and girls playing poker.

"Hey!" Yelled a woman with an eyepatch and a D cup chest. "What the fuck is a brat doing here?"

"I was in the middle of winning that hand!"

"No I was!"

Reese groaned while rubbing her head. "That hurt." She then looked at the group. "Um...hi fellas."

They narrowed their eyes at the girl.

"Nice day we're having?" she smiled before seeing them pick up weapons. "Look, this is just a big misunderstanding. See, I was on my way to deliver this stuff to my grandma who-"

"You are going to pay for ruining our poker game." One guy growled. "So says the Skull head gang!"

"Wait, that's your name? Is it pending or final?"

"No!" Yelled the female. "It's the Skull head gang! And you're lucky, for now we're going to first kick your ass THEN fuck your corpse!"

"Ok first off, wow is that a bad name. Second, you do realize what Haven would do if you try that to one of it's students, right?"

They looked at each other before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That headmaster is a coward." Laughed one of the guys with a sword. "He's so scared of his own shadow that he might hide with his tail behind his back!"

She sighed, stood up, and dropped the bags. "Ok, then I'll give you two options. One is you let me go and keep playing go fish, or the second one, where I show you just what a huntress can do to a bunch of wannabe gangsters, your call."

"First off it's poker." Said the female before snapping her fingers as a really tall man with muscles and a cannon walked in. "And two, Dave get the girl!"

"Yes boss."

"Ok, but don't go whining to me when I send you to the hospital." she smirked while kicking her board up as it transformed into two guns. "Now, let's rock."

"Get her!"

Dave pointed his cannon at Reese before firing at her, sending her right into a pillar.

"Ow!" 'Ok, shoulda been quicker on the draw then that.'

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

She went flying before firing at the man and the other gang members. They took cover while she ducked behind a couch.

"I'll make her into a pin cushion!" Yelled one of the men before firing his pistols at the couch.

'Shit! I should've brought backup!' she thought while firing at them when she could. 'I can already hear Arslan telling me 'I told you so', and I don't need that today!'

As they fired at the couch, they didn't notice the guns glowing slightly as Dave blasted the couch and sent her flying.

"Fuck!" She yelled before getting blasted by a cannonball.

BOOOM!

"AH!" She cried out before falling to the ground, with her weapon going in the other direction. She hissed and felt a rib or two crack making her grab at her torso. "Fuck!"

Dave smirked before walking towards her and kicked her hard on the rib. "I'm going to make you a corpse."

"Up yours." she hissed with a glare.

He frowned before kicking again as the pistols started to glow. "The boss will enjoy making a pelt out of you."

KICK!

"AH!" she screamed in more pain. "Bastard!"

As this was happening, the pistols started to rise up and began firing some fire and ice Dust bullets onto the ground and caused a heavy mist to form.

"Huh? Hey where'd this come from?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe someone left the window open?"

As this was happening, a figure of a woman appeared from the mist and started dancing towards one of the men.

"Oh men of the skull, come and see the realm of rhythm." Said a sultry voice from the mist.

The men turned and saw the figure with the women holding her gun out.

"Who the hell are you? Step out of there!"

The figure danced towards them while revealing it was a tall woman with very tanned skin, a long green silk veil that went from her head to the sides of her head, long light green hair, a pair of black onyx eyes, with a extremely massive ass and H cup breasts, thin translucent black baggy pants had a long cut on the sides and showed off her hips as well as making them bigger, a very thin black and green top with some silver near the nipples, and bare footed. On her wrists were some bayonets that seem to come out of her like spikes. "Behold, the dancer of the sky, Solo la Sheba. Your dancer for today, oh masters."

The men gawked, dropped their weapons, and seemed to drool while the women frowned.

"How the hell did you get in here? And what's with the dress?"

She kept on dancing while shaking her large hips from side to side. "Here and there, for I travel where the winds go oh lady of the skull." She then moved closer to her before suddenly slashing her bayonet tips right at her neck and pierced it. "And today, the scent of blood shall be soothed by my dance of death~"

"Gahh!"

She took out the bayonet and turned to Dave before giving him a headshot of ice Dust before another one with fire, all while dancing. "You shall all see the end oh sinners~"

"Get her-GAH!" yelled one man while getting pierced in the chest by the woman as it became a macabre dance of death and destruction.

Reese was wide eyed and tried to crawl away while holding her body. 'Shit! I gotta get out of here before I end up dead as a doornail!'

The woman danced on before ending the last man with a blast to the eye and turned to Reese. "Don't run oh queen of the sky's, for I have saved you from death."

"Stay away!" she yelled rushing to her feet and stumbled out the nearest door and down the street in panic.

The woman sighed as her bayonets vanished into her arms as a long hoverboard appeared where her feet were and floated over to Reese and picked her up.

"Let me go you nutcase!"

"Oh partner in arms, you are hurt." She said while floating away. "And I, Solo la Sheba, won't let you die from such a wound."

Reese turned and spotted the board making her go wide eyed. "What the...fuck?! H-How are you…"

"I am a spirit of the weapon oh partner in arms." She said with a smile. "And one that saved you from the jaws of death."

"My board….you….them….oooh." spoke Reese before passing out.

(Later)

Reese groaned while slowly waking up and saw she was in a hospital room with her board next to the bed, lying motionless on the side. She held her head while hissing in pain and held her side. "Son of a bitch, that hurts."

"Are you ok?" Asked a nurse that was busy taking away some bandages.

"What happened to me?"

"You survived having a broken rib and a collapsed lung."

"But how? Last thing I remembered was some weird chick carrying me and I blacked out." she rubbed her face. "I must have been hallucinating."

"Oh you mean the woman in the Vacuo outfit?" The nurse asked. "She brought you here and even payed for your medical bills, but she must've left since no one here saw her after that."

Reese blinked and shook her head. "That's crazy, there's no way that's true."

"She went by the surname Chloris." The nurse said. "And don't move, you still have ten weeks of recovery before you can be dismissed."

"Wait what?! I can't stay here that long!"

"Don't worry, she also called your teammates about the situation. But you were still asleep when they came to visit." she replied before leaving while Reese groaned.

"Gee, what a great team, couldn't wait till I was awake." she muttered annoyed.

As this was happening, the hoverboard glowed slightly and then stopped.

Reese looked at the weapon and frowned. She moved over slightly and groaned from the injuries as she reached over and grabbed her board and set it on her lap. "Just who was that chick? She pops up out of nowhere, brings me here, and even pays the fee? That doesn't come cheap, something's up."

' _I took the people of the skull's money oh partner in arms._ ' Said a familiar voice from out of nowhere.

Reese jolted and looked around. "Huh? Who said that?"

' _Look at the board, for the answer is staring at your semi flat chest._ '

Reese slowly looked at her board and frowned before looking back at the door. "Hey! If you're peeping on me I'll throttle you creep!"

And cue a head popping out from the board. "I am no creep oh partner in arms, just a dancer of rhythm."

"WAHHH!" screamed Reese throwing the board away and hissed with her hands on her body as the board bounced a little. "Fuck that stings!"

"Ow." The head said in pain. "Why oh partner in arms?"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

The board slowly changed into a human form and crossed her arms around her breasts. "Don't you realize my nature?"

"Holy shit." Reese pointed at her. "You're that chick who showed up out of nowhere!"

"Solo la Sheba at your service." She said with a bow as her chest jiggled. "And dancing in the air is what I live for oh partner in arms."

"But...you were my board! How...when...wha…." she took a deep breath to calm down and looked at the woman. "Ok, start talking, who the hell are you and WHY did you just look like my weapon?"

She danced towards her before sitting on a chair next to her. "I am Solo la Sheba, your spirit of the weapon and eternal dancer for harems."

"Can you talk in stuff that doesn't sound gibberish?"

She sighed before saying. "Shut the fuck up bitch. Is that good enough?"

"Oh ha ha, a smart ass are ya?" Reese crossed her arms. "Ok, I'll ask it like this. Why were you my hoverboard just now?"

"Because I am the spirit of the board." She said before changing back and then returned to human form. "For all spirits of the weapon gain sentience when love or years in the hundreds allow us. I am the former."

"...seriously?"

She nodded. "And I am the one that saved you from the people of the skull."

"I know that." spoke Reese trying to stay cool. "But...wait, so you mean to say you've been alive this WHOLE time?"

"I only came to being last year, but I know of your love for me." Solo la Sheba smiled. "As such, I am obligated to be your dancer of death to all that brings harm to your still developing body."

"Hey!" she blushed with a frown. "I'm not harping on you and your giant knockers, so watch it."

"My hips and ass are better." She said while talking like a gangster to annoy the girl. "So shut up, and kiss it."

"That...was bad." spoke Reese with a raised eyebrow. "For starters, you sound out of place talking like that, especially since you look like some guy's wet dream come to life. Speaking of which, why ARE you dressed like that? If you're meant to be my weapon come to life, wow that sounds insane, why aren't you dressed like me?"

Solo la Sheba shook her head with a sigh. "I was formed from metal from the sands of Vacuo, thus I am Vacuo oh partner in arms." She then rubbed her hand on Reese's cheek. "But now is not the time for answers, but of rest."

"Hey, I'm not taking orders from you." she frowned while noticing the breasts and looked away with a blush. 'Man are those HUGE! I feel like one poke would pop them like balloons.' She then got a dumb idea and poked them.

"Ah~ Partner in arms, art thou being curious?" She asked with a blush.

"On how you can stand up with your chest being so inflated, a little yeah."

"I do not know, but I can float by using my hips as buoyancy." She said while looking away. "But….I don't mind being touched by you oh partner in arms." She then looked at her. "Afterall, you are adorable when thou cheeks flush with lust~"

Reese blushed and let go with a brighter blush. "H-Hey, don't go getting anything mixed up, I'm not into chicks."

"Then why the porn of harem girls oh partner in arms? The ones under your bed." She said with a tease in her tone.

Reese paled and looked away. "I don't have anything there."

"You lie oh partner in arms." Solo la Sheba smirked while moving closer with her chest touching her face. "I read those books when thy enter the realm of sleep~"

Reese turned crimson feeling the breasts while getting a bit annoyed being reminded how much of a difference between them was. "H-Hey! Back up!"

She didn't move while smirking. "Don't be shy, touch my body like a master with his harem~"

"I-I'm serious!" she sputtered. "I-I'm the one in charge, right? So I order you to get off!"

She frowned while moving back. "Yes oh partner in arms." 'Foolish girl, she's being stubborn.'

Reese sighed in relief and leaned back on her pillow. "Oh man, when the others hear about this, they're gonna freak."

"And their spirits of the weapon will keep you from cheating on them." Solo la Sheba said with a huff.

"Wait, what?"

"All three spirits of the weapon will hunt you down and end you oh partner in arms." She said while looking at Reese. "Same with me if you find the wrong girl."

"Woah woah woah, back it up there." she frowned. "What are you talking about now?"

Solo la Sheba moved her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "Spirits of the weapon are harem girls to the partner in arms, no cheating with these girls or either them or I shall end you like a rabid dog."

"Wait, the other's have weapons who are alive t...what do you mean end me? I made you."

"Yes." She said while her knees turned into pistols. "And I shall keep you from other whores, even if I have to send you to the land of the dead for you."

"Hey, you can't threaten me like that." spoke Reese growing nervous.

Solo la Sheba narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Don't fuck with my heart or else bitch."

Click.

"Got it?"

"Alright alright! Whatever you say!" spoke Reese in panic.

She made the weapons vanish and smiled. "Thank you oh partner in arms~"

'She's crazy!'

"Oh and also." Solo la Sheba said while moving her legs down and patted Reese's head. "Partner in arms means fiancé, or with thy servant." She smirked. "Head harem girl~"

"SAY WHAT?!" she screamed out while her hand ended up clicking the alert button for the nurse's station on accident.

Solo la Sheba chuckled before hearing footsteps and turned back into her hoverboard form.

"What's wrong?" Asked a male nurse.

"My weapon is nuts! That's what's wrong!"

"..." he looked at her before saying. "Are you suffering from blood loss?"

"No! Just look at her!" she held the weapon up. "Go on and talk to him, go on say something!"

' _..._ '

"Say something!"

The nurse put his head out of the room and called out. "We need some pills now!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"And hurry!"

(Some weeks later)

-Haven-

Reese grumbled while her weapon hasn't been talking as of late and she was called crazy by the hospital for that amount of time. Which didn't help that her team didn't believe her as well. She looked at her weapon and frowned while tapping it. "Hey, hey, I know you can hear me, so answer me."

' _..._ '

"Hey! Speak to me!" She snapped in anger.

But it was silent as heck.

"Ugh!" she groaned before glaring at it. 'I'm actually yelling at my hoverboard. Maybe I really am going nuts. Yeah, yeah! Maybe I just imagined all that stuff. Maybe I just imagined my board was the same women who helped me out because of my injuries.'

Grope~

She blinked as she was grabbing Solo la Sheba's ass.

' _Oh partner in arms~ Grabbing a sleeping dancers' ass is bold of you oh queen of the sky~_ '

"AAHHH!" screamed Reese chucking it away and across the room while gripping the bed. "Oh Dust! It's not my imagination!"

She changed into human form and smiled. "Yawn! Sorry for not making myself presentable but I was in the realm of rest."

"Y-You ARE real? So I'm not really crazy? Oh thank god." she sighed to herself.

Solo la Sheba danced towards the girl and smiled. "Partner in arms, thy are a pervert~ But come, use my body for your pleasure~"

"Hold up!" spoke Reese blushing. "Y-You're not serious about….right now...HERE, are you?"

"I am." She said with a smirk. "For I know you want my body as your own."

Reese gulped and stared at the body before shaking her head. "Hold on! Why should I do something like that? You haven't bothered to talk or prove I'm not crazy to the nurses here!"

"I was tired." She yawned and sat on the ground. "I am lazy and not used to being human for long periods of time oh partner in arms. But now I am."

Reese frowned.

"And I shall not leave this place until you make love with your head harem girl~"

"How come? If anything I should be deciding that, which ain't gonna happen any time soon."

"...so you want to date first?" She asked. "Slow and tedious but still, better then gathering dust as you masturbate to the porn."

Reese groaned and fell back against her pillow. "Look, if you're gonna show your human form more, than you are probing to my team I'm not crazy, got it? I command it."

She bowed as her breasts jiggled. "Yes oh partner in arms. Your will is the sky itself in a gale of power."

"But maybe cut back on the praising part, I'm not a queen, just a girl who is gonna need to really get her moves back when I get out of here."

"For you, thou are a queen of the sky and empress of the harem." She smiled. "And where you go, I go as your spirit of the weapon." She then looked down and looked depressed. "As one that can never give you the treasure of life….the fate of all spirits of the weapon."

"Wait, treasure of life?"

"...a child. So precious and worthy of all the gold in the world...a dream I can not obtain."

"Woah woah, hold up there." spoke Reese. "Look, I'm all for dating if you want, but a kid? I'm barely old enough to drink, so don't worry about it. Besides, we're both girls, we don't have the stuff to make that work."

"..." Solo la Sheba nodded before saying. "Yes oh partner in arms, the wisest of all." 'And cutest of all.'

'If she keeps up with all the praising I might start to get to liking it so much.' "Wait, if you know stuff about me, then what's your opinion on me doing some of my tricks around here?"

"Needs work." She said before blushing red. "But your hands on my bountiful chest is….perfect."

"Ok, I'm going to sleep, night." spoke Reese quickly while pulling the sheets up. 'I can NEVER hold her again without her thinking I'm copping a feel.'

Solo la Sheba smiled before kissing her cheek. "Night oh queen of the sky, for tomorrow I shall reveal to you my ass of love~"

'Aw come on!'

As this was happening, some of team ABRN's weapons glowed while thinking. ' _Soon we shall meet our partner in arms~_ '


	4. Kitten, Raven, and Starfire

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Kitten, Raven, and Starfire

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"DADDY!" Yelled a very loud voice from upstairs.

In the basement Killer Moth was mixing together some very unstable chemicals and didn't hear his daughter, or if he did he tried to ignore it for now.

"DADDY!"

'Just one last chemical and I'll get the ultimate power over all insects!' Killer Moth thought with a smirk.

"DADDY!"

He jumped and wound up dropping the vials and saw them land on the floor which caused a sudden smokescreen making him and all the other moths down there start coughing.

"DADDY!" Kitten yelled again with more volume.

"Ugh, I'm coming dear." he called before waking up the stairs and left the basement and then went up to the second floor before opening his daughter's bedroom. "Yes Kitten, what is it? I was in the middle of an important experiment."

"Daddy." She sniffled while blowing her nose with a tissue. "Fang ditched me, again!"

"Oh boy, here we go again." he sighed walking over as she blew into it and tried rubbing her back. "There there Kitten, everything will be alright."

"No it won't! I'm dateless and won't be able to get a date for the prom tonight!" Kitten yelled out. "And who would want to go out with the laughing stalk of the entire school?!"

"Now Kitten you know that's not true."

"Oh yeah?" she frowned. "Then why aren't they all scared of me? Oh right! Because you're not that scary of a super villain!"

"Kitten, you know I have to do this or we'll lose the house."

"Still! Do you know how embarrassing it is to be called the 'moth girl' behind your back?! Well do you?!"

He sighed. "It's not that bad."

"It is to me!" she stood up and pulled her pants down to show her panties, along with a bulge behind them. "Especially when I have this stupid thing!"

"Kitten!" he averted his gaze. "There's no need to flash that at me, I get what you mean. Believe me, I'm still trying to find the cure for my mutagen, but that's karma for thinking it was pink lemonade as a child."

"Well why did you leave it in the kitchen then?!"

"It needed to be put in a fridge." He replied. "And you should be thankful you didn't become a pink moth girl or something!"

"Well this thing is the reason Fang won't touch me!" she huffed while pulling the pants up. "Do you know how close I've been to going all the way?"

"No, and quite frankly I'm angry hearing about this now." he frowned before standing up. "Look, I'm sure with time he'll come around and accept you for you."

"Forget it!" she crossed her arms. "If he wants to break up with me, then I'll stick it to him. I'm gonna find someone even better than him for the prom, and guess what? I'm gonna go with a girl! I'll show him I've got bigger balls than he ever could!"

"And who's the lucky girl?" 'Or unlucky depending on the situation.'

She tapped her chin before getting an idea and gave a dark grin. "Not someone, but I have two in mind. But I'll need some help daddy, because if this prom night goes off without a hitch, it'll make things easier for you to take over this stupid city."

"...I'm listening." He said with interest.

"The two girls on the Teen Titans, Starfire and Raven. I hear the kids at school like talking about them, especially the guys. I can't tell you how many times I've heard them say how they wish they could get lucky with them."

"Let me guess, you are asking me to force them to go to the prom with you just to spite them?"

"Yep."

"That's my little hatchling." He grinned while rubbing her head.

"Oh! And I'm gonna need a few 'toys'." she smirked with a dark chuckle.

-Titans Tower-

Raven finished her book while looking stoic as ever. 'On to the next book, just hope this CTWL series doesn't get too weird.'

That's when there was a knock at her door. "Raven?"

"Starfire? What do you want?" She called out.

"I wish to let you know of the call Robin has gotten. He says we need to come to the living room at once."

She sighed before getting up and flew out of the room.

(In the main room)

"What is it Robin?"

"Look for yourself." He said while looking at the mothman.

" _Hear me Teen Titans, I Killer Moth, have created the ultimate bioweapons and placed them all over the city, poised to eat everyone and create new moths to spread my army!_ "

"Dude, that's messed up." spoke Beast Boy with a cringe.

" _However, if you do what I say I shall stop my army from destroying you all._ "

"How do we know you're serious? If you've got weapons all over the city, why give us an option?" asked Cyborg with his arms crossed.

He pulled out a small rod with a red button on it. " _This will stop all my moths and turn them into eggs._ "

"That doesn't help much." frowned Robin.

" _Well lucky for you all you have to do is follow my demands and the city survives._ "

"Then talk." Said Robin.

A small screen with a blond hair girl appeared on screen.

" _I want someone to bring this girl to the prom, and no not the guys, but your two female teammates._ "

"Us?" spoke Starfire pointing to herself while Raven was surprised.

" _Yes, and if you want to keep the citizens from becoming bug food you both have to bring her to the prom, stay with her for the entire night and NO outside help._ "

"Wait, just to clarify." Raven raised an eyebrow. "If me and Starfire go on a date with this girl, you WON'T attack the city?"

"What's so important about this girl anyway? She your niece?" chuckled Beast Boy.

" _No, my daughter._ "

And cue a confused bunch of teens.

"Wait….a moth and a human?" Cyborg said while imagining a woman giving birth with a moth the size of a human next to her with a hat on.

" _Don't change the subject._ " he frowned. " _You can either listen and make sure my daughter has a wonderful time, or you can be more concerned with thousands of lives being consumed and living with the fact that YOU could have stopped it._ "

"And what if she tried anything?" Raven asked.

" _Then you did something to upset her, or you did the idiotic thing and gave her alcohol._ "

"What is alcohol?" questioned Starfire confused.

" _Let's just say it's bad for her, now give me an answer. Will you do it, or not?_ "

"Hang on, this isn't something to decide right now. Give us some time to talk it over." requested Robin.

" _No, I'm not taking any chances. Yes or no? Either tell me or I tell my children to indulge in some fresh human flesh._ "

Raven and Robin sighed while Starfire looked at the mothman.

"Is she nice?"

" _Only if you try and not to embarrass her._ "

"So basically a snob." remarked Raven dryly.

" _Watch it._ " he frowned. " _I'll send you the location and time to come and meet her at the prom, don't be late._ " before the feed cut out.

Raven groaned. "Starfire."

"Yes?"

"Please remind me to not get angry when I go." 'Or I might destroy the city.'

"Man, I can't believe that guy." spoke Cyborg. "He's got the whole city ready to get turned into moth food, and all he wants is to give his little girl some dates? That's some dad."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. "'Cause it sounds more like a psycho's idea of a joke."

"Whatever it is, we'll have to let him think he's in control for now. Starfire, Raven, you two get some dresses. Cyborg, I want you to get some wires ready. I want to know what's going on at all times just in case this girl is anything like her father."

(Later)

"Where are they?" Muttered Kitten while wearing a pink dress and tapping her foot on the pavement. 'They should've already shown up. I swear if they went back on their word this city's going to the moths!'

That was when a dark shadow appeared behind her. "Are you ready?"

"AYI!" She jumped while landing on her ass.

"Raven, I believe that was a bit much." spoke Starfire while wearing a purple dress with light lavender elbow length gloves.

"Not really." Raven deadpanned while wearing a black dress with long black stockings and silk leggings. "It was the fastest way to get here on time."

Kitten frowned and got up. "That wasn't funny!"

"It wasn't supposed to be."

"Hello there, we are Starfire and Raven." greeted Starfire. "You must be Kitten."

"I am." She said while shaking her hands. "And we are going to be partying all night long! Just don't get any ideas, ok?"

"Believe us, not on our schedule." remarked Raven dryly. 'Seems like a spoiled daddy's girl with that attitude.'

"By the way, can you do that thing again?" Kitten asked. "It might give the others a sense of awe and jellyness."

"Jellyness?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, jelly." she smirked before noticing her expression. "Jelly, as in jealous, haven't you ever heard of that?"

"We don't get out much with other kids." spoke Raven before looking at the ship teens were walking up on. "Is that where we're hanging out on?"

"That's right, and you're gonna follow my lead, got it?"

"Your father did say we were not to upset you, so we understand." spoke Starfire. 'Even though this feels quite odd.'

"Great." She smirked. "Let's go!"

'I can already tell this is gonna be a hassle.' thought Raven as the three walked up the ramp with Kitten wrapping an arm around one of theirs each while smiling. 'If she smiles any wider I'll see her gums.'

"Aw." Starfire smiled. "How nice of you." 'Even if this is really strange.'

(Later)

The three sat at a table with Kitten smiling, Starfire looking at the decorations, and Raven herself wishing this night would end, and they've only been there for half an hour.

"Punch?" Asked Kitten while giving her a glass of pink liquid.

"No thank you."

Kitten frowned before handing it to Starfire with a smile. "Try some, I insist."

"Sure." She said while drinking it. "Yum, it tastes like gribbile snub milk, but without the creamy flavor."

"What the heck is gribb...grib...that stuff?"

"It is like a cow, but with wings and instead of horns, it has udders that spit acid." Starfire explained. "My people love milking them before a big war."

Kitten grimaced and looked at Raven who sighed.

"Alien princess, don't ask."

She nodded before getting another glass of punch. 'Maybe I should slip out and get some alcohol? Punch is ok but for my plan to work, I need alcohol.'

"She seems rather nice." whispered Starfire.

"Trust me, girls like that always show their real side. Give her time." she replied as Kitten came back and smiled.

"Hey! I got an idea, why don't we go off and dance? It's not a real prom unless you dance."

Starfire smiled. "Sure! But I might be a little rusty."

"Perfect, I'll show you how Earth girls get their groove on." she pulled Starfire up and walked them over to where they were near the center of other couples dancing making her grin and clear her throat. "Oh wow! You're a princess from an alien world AND a teen titan? That's SO cool!" she spoke up loud enough to make others hear.

Starfire looked confused before grabbing Kitten's arm and waist and spun her around and around while making some side steps as she grabbed her and made her dip on her back.

"Woah!" Kitten felt her eyes roll and shook her head before frowning at her. "What was that for? I didn't say go yet."

"Apologies, but I was just doing a Tamaranian war dance." She blushed. "And it's a high honor for a civilian to dance with nobility."

Kitten stood up and smooth her hair out before putting her hands on her hip. "Look, just follow my steps and advice and don't go spinning me around like a top."

"Alright." She said before putting her hand on Kitten's waist.

Raven shook her head and looked at the sky. 'Dancing….such a boring thing.'

(Later)

Kitten and Starfire were dancing like the other couples with Kitten finally getting the princess down to it without slipping up.

And Raven was busy trying to not leave the immediate area.

"You are a good dancer."

"Thank you, I learned from my sister as children." Starfire said with a smile.

'Oh great, there's two of them?' thought Kitten with annoyance while she kept smiling. "That sounds great." 'Especially if she's as naive and airheaded like this girl. She's either really nice for her own good or she can't tell I've got a big surprise for her and her little goth friend.'

"Say do you want me to dip you?" Starfire asked.

"Sure, but make it look good."

She nodded before dipping Kitten on her back and kissed her on the cheek. She then brought her back up and smiled.

'...that was hot.' thought the girl in surprise and touched her cheek. "What was that for?"

"Oh, on my planet the participants of the war dance kiss their partners on the cheek. And it makes them blood brothers or sisters for life."

'Hmm, I'll have to keep that in mind.' she thought before she overheard some of the teens nearby looking at them and whispering.

"Damn, since when did Kitten know that kind of hotty?"

"I know. Maybe she's secretly a prostitute?"

"That might explain it."

One of the dates rolled her eyes and nudged her boyfriend. "You idiot, didn't you hear her? That's Starfire, as in THE Starfire."

"I'm a shut in remember? I don't get out much."

"Wait, so then that hot goth looking chick at the table is Raven? Holy shit. Think she'd dance with me?"

"No, she's not into dancing and might slap us."

"I'm still going to try."

'Oh, this I gotta see.' thought Kitten with a grin before glancing over to see the boy walk over to where Raven sat.

"Hey baby."

"Not interested." she said flatly while not looking at him.

"Aw come on, I was just wanting to know if you were up for a little dancing."

"Only when you swim the pacific in your birthday suit."

"..." he took off his clothes and jumped off the ship.

SPLASH!

"I'm going to do this for you hotty!" He yelled out before swimming away.

That surprised several of the teens with Starfire concerned and Kitten letting out a loud laugh.

"Oh god!" Kitten laughed while on her ass. "Did you see that guy? Crazy loser much!"

"Is he ok?" Starfire asked. "Perhaps I should go and bring him back onto the ship."

"Don't, seriously don't." She laughed as Raven went back to looking at the sky. "He'll be back." 'Not.'

(Later)

Raven yawned while finally drinking some punch. She saw Kitten chatting with Starfire and glanced at the watch she had. 'This night keeps dragging on.'

"And that is how Raven and I got stuck in each other's bodies." She smiled. "Kinda weird, but it was enlightening for us, right Raven?"

"If you wanna put it like that, sure."

"So what about you Kitten? Any interesting stories?"

"Um...well I did accidentally get hit by a car when I was eight."

"Oh, that sounds painful." spoke Starfire in concern. "Did you receive any scars of some sort?"

"Just on my lip, but I'm not interested in showing it off." 'For other reasons.' She thought before getting an idea. "Hey, want to ditch this dance and go clubbing?"

"No." spoke Raven quickly. "We agreed to be here with you, but that's it."

Kitten frowned at the half demon before leaning in and gave a mischievous grin. "Oh? Well in that case, why don't you and I dance next? If you keep sitting here all night you might not get a chance to have any fun."

"I'm fine with that."

"Oh? So you're embarrassed about something? Maybe that tiny ass of yours?"

"It's not going to work on me." she crossed her arms making Kitten frown.

"Oh really? Well then how about this? You could either dance with me and learn to lighten up, or daddy might get the urge to feed his pets." she whispered darkly with a chuckle.

"...fine. But if you don't keep up with me then the whole thing is over."

"Sure, and if you don't keep up with me then you and your friend have to go clubbing with me."

Starfire watched the two get up and walk away while she smiled. 'Oh, friend Raven is finally going to have fun.' that's when she heard static near her right glove and moved it near her mouth. "Yes Robin?"

" _We still can't find Killer Moth or the controller._ "

"Oh."

" _But we found his hideout._ "

"That is glorious news."

" _Anything big going on your end?_ "

"Just friend Raven doing a dance off with Kitten, the winner gets to either stay here or go chubbing."

" _You mean clubbing?_ "

"Oh, my bad." She blushed. "Yes, Kitten said that if Raven can't keep up with her, we are to go clubbing instead."

" _And how is Raven?_ "

She turned and saw Kitten dominating a very nervous Raven on the dance floor. "Doing...ok?"

"Come on, you call that dancing?"

"Don't start." spoke Raven with a frown while stumbling a little. 'Damn it, I'm letting some spoiled teenage girl get on top of me.'

Kitten danced a little more before dipping her to the side and then grabbed her and started spinning her around in her right hand. "You're making this too easy."

"H-Hey! Don't spin me around." spoke up Raven while trying to keep her balance.

She then spun her counterclockwise before placing her on the ground and spun her around. "No promises." 'He he he.'

Every other couple there watched while confused and bewildered while Raven's eyes looked like swirls.

Kitten then spun her around before suddenly stopping and kissed her on the lips, which she quickly stopped with a loud pucker sound.

Her face turned red while her mind went out for a few minutes from the shock. 'D...Did she just…'

"Damn!" spoke one guy.

"Kitten just kissed Raven from the Teen Titans, man is that hot."

"Again!" Chanted the teens.

And she did so, for about seventy times.

Starfire blushed while surprised herself. "Oh my."

"K-Knock it off!" spoke Raven pushing Kitten off her while looking red as her own eyes as the blond smirked.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is the big tough Raven shy with another girl?"

"J-Just knock it off!" She growled while her shadow started to get bigger.

"Take it easy, because we are going clubbing!" she cheered making Raven wipe at her mouth while Starfire walked over.

"Um...friend Raven?"

"Not one word."

(Later in town)

"This sucks." spoke Raven as she, Starfire, and Kitten were in a loud club while the blond was dancing and the other two sat next to the counter.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Considering HOW we got here, I'd rather be back at the tower finishing my book."

"Well it was fun." She admitted before seeing a guy drinking some beer. "Maybe we should get some of this beer."

"No, Killer Moth said it would be stupid to give her alcohol."

"I meant for us, but perhaps Kitten isn't a lightweight?"

Raven sighed before a thought entered her mind. 'Maybe Killer Moth was just lying about the alcohol?'

"Hey you two!" called Kitten dancing over. "Let's really get this party started and get some drinks."

"Are you sure?" Asked Starfire.

"Yep! I'm in the mood for some beer!"

"No." frowned Raven. "Your dad said no beer."

"He's not here." She smirked before grabbing a beer and drank it. "Ah! Tasty!"

Raven held her hand up and formed a shadow which snatched it away. "I said no beer, so deal with it. You wanna get drunk? Do it at home."

"..." she walked towards the bar and yelled out. "WHO WANTS A BEER OFF?!"

"WE DO!" Yelled several dancers at once.

"Kitten, no." spoke Raven with a glare. 'This girl is driving my patience.'

(Some minutes later)

Kitten hiccuped while finishing her twentieth beer bottle and fell face first onto the table. "I hic win!"

Starfire laughed while Raven herself looked a little tipsy since Kitten practically threw a bottle down her throat.

She slowly got up and looked at Raven. "He he, you look so funny hic."

"Hic." Raven hiccuped as Starfire put a large beer bottle in her mouth.

"Let's drink like warriors! Whra!" Starfire laughed while acting more like a drunk viking.

"I like the way you, hic! Think." laughed Kitten.

Raven gulped down the liquid before feeling her mind going to sleep. "Hic!"

(Later)

At this point the three girls were so drunk they were having a hard time remembering they were still at a club.

Especially when they looked like drunken ballerinas now.

"Ooooh, the lights are soo pretty." slurred Starfire.

"And bright he he." Kitten slurred while crashing into other dancers. "Hic, birdy, flap your wings~"

"I...I don't got no wings." hiccuped Raven hanging on to the counter. "Just a cape, hic."

Kitten crashed on to the table before Starfire followed sooth. "Hey! Let's fly to neverland!"

"I do not know where that is, but it sounds glorious!" beamed Starfire. "Perhaps Raven, hic! Might know such a land."

"There, hic! Isn't one." Raven said while looking red in the face. "It's a fairy tale, oooh, I feel dizzy."

Kitten giggled before grabbing their arms. "Let's go to a hotel! Maybe they know where neverland is? Oooh! Maybe you can fly us there star kitty!"

"I shall do that!" giggled Starfire while Kitten dragged them out of the club.

Raven hiccuped while feeling very light headed.

(Later)

-Hotel room-

"Yahoo!" Laughed Starfire while jumping on the bed. "I, hic, feel marvelous!"

"Wow, this place is real bright." spoke Raven looking around while sitting in a cushioned chair.

"And the bathroom is big enough for all of us!" Kitten slurred before accidentally turning on the faucet and caused water to fall onto her. "Ayi! Cold!"

Raven hiccuped while sighing a little. "This is so comfy."

"I wish I had, hic! A bed this soft." spoke Starfire rubbing the sheets.

"Same." She said while Kitten came walking out dripping wet.

"Hey, want to go swimming in the bathtub? I'll be the captain." She said while falling onto the ground. "Yahoo, hic!"

"Oh sounds sounds so much fun." smiled Starfire getting up, only to trip over Kitten and get water on her gloves and dress. "Oops."

The communicator got destroyed from the water as Raven got up and laid on them.

"This is hic! Cozy."

Kitten chuckled while not realizing her dick was slowly getting hard under the dress before it poked against Starfire's belly.

"Eep!" She jumped. "There's a goobi gabshi in here!"

"Eh?"

"What hic?"

"I felt it touch me!"

Kitten hiccuped before seeing her bulge and giggled. "It's just my popsicle silly hic."

That got the girls interested. They got off Kitten and saw the bulge making them go wide eyed while Kitten reached down to lift her dress up and saw it straining against her panties.

"Want to lick it?" She giggled while the massive dick twitched a little. "It's vanilla flavor~"

"Hic, how?" Raven asked while mesmerized by the dick.

"I hic, drank pink lemonade daddy made." Kitten giggled.

"Oooh! It is so big!" spoke Starfire.

"Want a taste?" Kitten asked while Raven felt her face turning red.

"Well…"

"Ok." Starfire said with a grin. "Hic!"

Kitten smirked before grabbing them by the arms. "Then let's fuck in the bathtub!"

The three girls ended up in the tub while finding it hard to get their clothes off in the cramped space. But eventually, they got their clothes off and discarded them on the ground as Kitten licked her lips.

"Oooh, look at those big tits! Are you sure you're not hot models?" she asked while grabbing a breast from both girls at once.

"Ah!"

"Oh~" moaned Starfire.

"And they're so soft too." Kitten giggled while her dick started to touch the girls hips. She started squeezing them more while Starfire gasped and Raven groaned with her emotions feeling out of whack from the alcohol.

"Oh." Raven moaned again while her happy and lust emotions began to take over her body. She then grabbed Kitten's ass. "How flat, but very soft too. Maybe I should fix that~"

"Oh yeah? Just try it." she dared with a grin.

She squeezed the ass before moving her fingers around the crack.

"Ah!"

"Friend Raven." Starfire moaned while moving her hands to Raven's ass. "Your ass is just a soft as mine, I love it!"

"Then go ahead and rub away." she purred before feeling Kitten's fingers touch her pussy making her jolt as they moved up and down the outside of them.

Kitten giggled as the shower water went down their bodies and hair. She then moved her fingers into her pussy. "My you're so wet, like a lake full of beer."

"Ah~" she gasped while feeling Starfire squeeze her ass more making her pussy feel hot and bothered.

"Oh I love this." Starfire moaned as her pussy began to drip. "We are bonding like lovers~ He he, oh~" she then felt her breast getting pinched very hard, making her moan louder.

"I'm gonna fill you both up like a donut~" sang Kitten before she pulled Raven right up to her with her dick pressed right over her vagina. "Starting with you my little goth bitch."

Raven moaned a little as the dick moved around her slit. "You are just hic, kidding. I'm going to break you oh~"

Kitten let out a mischievous chuckle before reaching over to her dress pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on Raven's wrists after making sure they were behind her and pressed her back against one of the walls while licking her lips. "Say that again."

"Ok." Raven moaned. "I'll break you."

"Wrong answer~" she sang before rubbing the tip against Raven's entrance, but didn't go in yet. "Tell me, how many times have you slept with those other guys on your team?"

"None." She blushed while hiccuping a little.

"I did friend Raven twice." Starfire slurred.

Kitten smirked. "Oh I'll get to you later boob bitch, but after I clip this birds wings!" she grabbed Raven's hips before driving the cock in with a grunt while the girl let out a moan.

"Oh~" Raven moaned as Kitten thrusted right into her wet slit. "It's so big!"

"Damn straight it is!" laughed Kitten before noticing some blood drip out which didn't seem to bother Raven. "Well well well, guess you were telling the truth."

"Oh~" she moaned out while gritting her teeth. "It's hitting my womb! Ohhh~" 'I feel so...warm.'

Kitten thrusted faster while Starfire started to masturbate roughly. "Oh fuck yeah! I'm gonna show you how good my dick is for your tight little virgin pussy!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! It's...ah! So good!" Raven moaned out while letting the dick hit her womb like a piston in a steam locomotive.

"Oh my, this is all so sudden." gasped Starfire rubbing her pussy and breast at the sight while feeling herself get horny.

'Oh lord, my first time taken in a bathtub, and by a huge cock!'

Kitten grinned feeling the pussy squeeze her dick before looking over and saw Starfire rubbing herself and snickered. "What's wrong? Is the big tough princess wanting some attention too?"

"Yes." She moaned while putting her entire hand in her pussy. "Oh~"

"Well just wait your turn, but maybe try spreading that pussy out a little~"

Starfire did so while tweaking her nipple while Kitten reached down to grab and start pinching Raven's own nipples without stopping her hips.

"Ah!" Raven moaned out while feeling the dick getting harder and twitched inside her. "Oh, harder! Please harder!"

"Don't go giving me commands, right now I'm the one doing the fucking." Kitten started to slow down her thrusts. "Meaning if you want more, you beg for it like the little bitch you are."

She moaned while feeling her head going numb. "Ah...please…"

"Please what?"

"Please….mistress." Raven moaned while looking very horny.

"Good." Kitten turned to Starfire and snapped her fingers. "You there, turn the water up hotter and I'll give you something to help."

Starfire nodded before turning up the water to super hot. "Ok."

"YEOW!" jumped Kitten making her growl. "Not THAT hot!"

"Sorry." She said while turning it down to normal hot. "My bad."

"Much better, now get out and look in the pocket of my dress."

She nodded before getting out of the bathtub and rummaged around for Kitten's dress. She pulled out a pink dildo with bumps all over it making her confused. "Um what's this?"

"A dildo, you know what a dildo is right?"

"...eh?"

Kitten shook her head. "Just bring it over here."

"Yes ma'am." She said as Raven moaned as the thrusting started making her cum slightly.

"Ah...what's with the dildo?"

"Oh that's a surprise~" Kitten giggled evilly. "Starfire, if you suck on this bird's tits, you get to use this until I get to you."

Starfire nodded eagerly before sucking on Raven's nipples. "Mmm~"

"Oh!"

"Like it birdy? Like being played with like a common whore?"

"Y-Yes!" She moaned out while feeling very horny.

"Well what do you say if you want my load" Kitten smirked. "Well tell me bitch."

"Ah...please…."

"I can't hear you~"

"Please fuck me like a whore!"

"Good." Kitten giggled as her cock began twitching wildly. "Because I'm going to turn you into a stuffed turkey!"

Raven moaned as Kitten moved faster while said girl moved the dildo over and began rubbing it against Starfire's pussy.

"Oh~" Starfire moaned while her pussy came a little. "It feels marvelous!"

"Well you get to use that until I say so, got it?"

She nodded while Raven moaned like a real raven. She moved back while holding the toy and rubbed it against her hole before slowly pushing it in and gasped.

Raven moaned while Kitten thrusted so hard that she could feel the tip hitting her womb. "Oh! Keep it up!"

"No ordering me!" snapped Kitten while slapping Raven's chest making her cry out in pleasure. "I'm the one giving orders, got it?"

"Ah~ More!"

SLAP!

"Ah~"

'So she's a masochist.' Kitten thought with a smirk. She pulled back with just the tip in and slammed back in before getting rougher and made the water in the tub swish around while Starfire moaned and kneaded her breast harder while sliding the toy in and out of her pussy.

"Oh~"

"Ah~" Starfire moaned while pushing in the dildo into her hole. 'It's so bumpy~'

"Push the button on the bottom, it'll drive you wild." grunted Kitten.

She did so and felt her vibrating like crazy in her folds. "OOOOOOOOOOH~!" she also saw several tentacles pop out of the sides and wrap around her thighs before the part inside her actually extended up deeper making her legs buckle and her fall on her knees with wide eyes.

Raven moaned even louder as the cock thrusted deeper into her pussy. "Ah! More~"

"Only if you call me mistress you slutty witch!"

"More mistress, more!"

Kitten smirked while feeling her cock getting ready to blow. "Get ready to be a turkey! Because I'll make you into my fat sperm filled thanksgiving meal!"

Raven moaned and lost it whens she felt the sperm start gushing right into her hole. She moaned as the cock started making her bloat like a frog and caused her great pleasure as she began to look pregnant. "Oh god!"

"Ah!" Moaned Starfire. "The dildo feels so good!"

"Damn straight it does, and so does this goth bitch and her cunt." smirked Kitten sliding out of Raven with a pop and letting her sit down in the tub who panted. "How's it feel to get your first creampie?"

"Ah...ah….g...good..." She panted while the sperm went out of her pussy and into the tub.

Kitten turned to Starfire and pointed to her dick. "Look at the mess your friend made, get over here and clean it."

She looked at it before putting her mouth over the duck and began sucking on it. All the while the dildo made her cum a lot. 'So salty and warm, my mind feels like it's drifting away.'

Kitten smirked while grabbing her head and pushed her back and forth. "Taste every last drop of sperm you bitch!"

"Mmmm!" Starfire moaned while feeling even more horny. She licked around the dick while her head was swimming from the booze and hormones.

As for Raven, she was too busy moaning from the release of sperm from her pussy to even care. "Oh~ So warm."

'I'm going to make them my sluts!' Kitten thought while her mind was becoming more dark and sadistic with each sex filled movement she made to the alien princess. "That's it, make it all shine and get my dick juice you little slut."

"Mmmm~" Starfire moaned while licking the dick even more as the sperm tasted like a dish of mustard for the girl. "Ah, so mmm~"

Kitten grunted as her dick began twitching again. "I will make you a jelly donut!" she held Starfire all the way over her cock before her sperm went gushing into the alien's throat.

Starfire moaned while the sperm went into all of her stomachs. 'It's so warm~'

After a few minutes of sperm releasing, Kitten moved the dick out of the aliens mouth and saw her dick was still rock hard.

"My, you're such a slut~"

"T...Tasty~"

"What's that? Don't talk with your mouth full bitch."

She gulped it down and looked at the dick like it was a steak. "Please fuck my pussy."

"Then lay on your belly and raise your ass up."

She moved on her stomach while the water spilled out of the tub. She then raised her ass up and Kitten slapped it hard. "AH~!"

"Get ready fat ass." She grinned while pushing the dick into the alien's anus. "Because I'm going to break that ass into pieces!"

"Ah!" cried out Starfire with wide eyes while she gripped the ground.

Kitten smirked while thrusting deeper into her anus. "Oh fuck yeah! It's twice as tight as your goth friend's pussy."

"Ah!" She moaned while cumming again as Kitten started to increase the speed of the dildo. "OH YES!"

"Oh! You just gave my pecker a squeeze." laughed the girl moving in and out with a grunt as Starfire moaned louder. "I'll bet Robin has a blast taking you in every single one of your slutty holes."

"Oh!" She moaned while feeling her ass getting ripped apart from the massive dick. "More! I want more dick!"

"Quiet!" she slapped Starfire's ass while speeding her hips up. "I'll rip your asshole wide open and so far any guy could go in and dump their load right inside you! I'll bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes!" she moaned while feeling ready to cum again. "I want to be a toilet!"

"Then you're gonna be my own cum toilet!" smirked Kitten as she leaned down on Starfire to reach under the princess and started roughly playing with the breasts. "I'll make sure every time you see my dick or even taste it, you'll be wet in seconds."

"Oh! Please, ah! Make me a slave of your powerful cock!" Starfire moaned while feeling her nipples getting tender and hard.

"Then beg to get cum in your asshole!"

"Please!" She moaned as the cock began twitching in her hole. "Fuck my anus! Please, make it a gaping hole for your sperm! Make me a cum toilet!"

Kitten smirked before, with a large thrust, came inside Starfire's anus. "Good girl!"

"AHHHHHH!" moaned Starfire as the sperm went rushing down into her backdoor. She felt the sperm hitting her stomach and bloating it slightly as Kitten suddenly took it out and drenched her in sperm.

Kitten then grabbed the dildo and pulled it out. "Can't have this thing interfering with my dick." she walked back over to Raven and rubbed the tip against the girl's ass before slowly pushing it up.

"Oh~" Raven moaned while feeling the dildo vibrating in her pussy.

"Hold that." Kitten walked back over to Starfire and rubbed the tip across Starfire's pussy before slamming right in with a grin while not noticing the blood. "Now take my load you bitch!"

"Ahhh!" She moaned out as the cock thrusted into her pussy and caused tons of sperm to enter her womb, making her bloated stomach to become a eight month belly. "So warm!"

"Get all my sperm you bloated donut!" laughed Kitten while tugging on Starfire's nipples. "Go ahead and say it, have you ever fucked Robin?"

"Ah! No!" She moaned out. "We just kissed!"

"I guess I have to punish you for being a lying bitch." spoke Kitten while biting Starfire's neck and hammered into the pussy harder.

"Ah!" She moaned out loud as Raven came again from the toy rubbing against her folds.

"Ah~ I love this dildo!"

"Come on! Start being honest! Did you take his cock or not?"

"No!" Starfire moaned as more sperm poured into her. "We didn't fuck, oh giggilshit! I'm cumming!"

"Then in that case, I'll make sure you get knocked up like your goth bitch!"

"Ah! Yes! Give me lots of love!" She moaned while feeling so horny that she didn't realize that she was about to pass out.

"I'm going to turn you into a breeding cow ya slut!" grunted Kitten before feeling her dick twitch.

Starfire moaned as the last load of cum filled her womb and caused her to pass out, just as her stomach looked like it was going to fill the bathtub.

Kitten blinked while looking slightly annoyed. "Looks like I need to train her more." she turned to Raven who was still awake and smirked. "Until then, you'll have to take her punishment."

"Please." She moaned out with lust. "Punish me mistress."

"Oh don't worry, I will." she smirked before pulling out and walked over.

(Timeskip)

Killer Moth sipped from his coffee mug and let out a content sigh. "I love the smell of coffee in the morning."

Knock knock

"I wonder who that would be?" He muttered to himself while getting up and opened the front door. "Fang? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give Kitten this." He said while holding a box of chocolates and some stolen gems.

"She's not here."

"Oh, well is she going to be here later?"

"Probably not, she's been busy with a new hobby of hers."

"What hobby?" He asked in confusion.

"Taking care of dogs."

SLAM!

"...eh?!" Fang said in confusion. "But she hates dogs!"

He sighed while walking back to his coffee cup. He overheard loud squeaks above him and rubbed his head. 'I just hope she doesn't ask for any other weird toys.'

"Daddy! I need more whip cream!"

"We're all out Kitten! And keep it down! It's not even ten!"

"Ugh! Then go get more!"

"I'm not made of money."

"Just go get it!"

He groaned before taking a long sip of his coffee. 'I shudder to think what's going on up there right now. On the upside, I won't have to worry about her getting knocked up with regular girls.'

And we zoom into a room with Kitten fucking a three month Raven wearing a maids outfit while Starfire was wearing a pair of cow ears and a fake udder on her pregnant belly.

"Ah! Mistress, your dick is crushing my pussy!"

"Good! I wanna make sure it's stretched wide open for my third load!"

Starfire mooed while playing with her breasts, causing milk to spill out. "Oh, I need milking mistress, mooo."

"You can hang on you slutty cow, I'm not finished with this little slut." Kitten grunted while her dick poured her sperm into Raven's pussy.

"Ah! My belly is going to explode! I love it!"

"You masochist slut!" Kitten grunted. "You're such a whore!"

"Thank you mistress!"

Starfire moaned while coming on the floor. "Mooo~"

"Hey! Bad cow! Did I say you could cum?"

"Mooo." She mooed sadly. "Sorry mistress, but I'm horny for your dick."

Kitten sighed and pushed Raven off her dick with some of her sperm leaking out. "Fine, but just for that, you can take it up your whore cow butt."

She mooed while putting her large ass up and shook it. "Moooo~"

Kitten smirked while licking her lips and pushed the cock into the now very wide anus. "Good cow."

"MOOOO!"

Killer Moth grumbled downstairs while covering his ears. 'Then again, now I'll have to deal with two pregnant titans who might inherit Kitten's traits. I can already hear my ears ringing.'

"MOOOOOOOO!"

'And why the cows?!' He thought in annoyance.


	5. Viktoria and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Viktoria and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hogwarts-

It was early morning, about five or six in the morning, and everyone was either sleeping or just in the library. Or eating in the case of Ron.

And it was relaxing for the resident ghosts and paintings too. Each of them sleeping in their portraits or floating in the air.

Until the sounds of large boots against the ground woke them up.

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

The ghosts slowly woke up while the sounds got closer and closer to them.

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

A ghost turned it's head before seeing a tall almost pale skinned girl with long black hair, dark eyes with thick black eyebrows, wearing a red and black shirt and pants, large brown boots, a small ass, D cup breasts, and was thin with a bit of muscles in her arms and legs. She was walking down the hall and making loud echoes with each step.

"It's that Krum girl." grumbled a portrait of a hunter with a fox biting his crotch.

"What's she doing up this early? I need my beauty sleep."

"Maybe she's trying to hex someone?"

"With dark magic I take it." Said a painting with no face.

The girl didn't stop and headed down the stairs while not noticing a small group of guys and girls carefully following her. The group looked at her with interest while the girl turned a corner.

One of them got a little too close and gulped. "Viktoria, can I have your autograph?"

She didn't turn and kept walking down the next hall which was leading outside.

"Hey!"

"Come back!"

"I just want an autograph on my cock!"

"Ew." One of the fangirls said in disgust.

"What? It might be fun."

The girl rolled her eyes before she turned and glared at them. "Don't bother me, you want to follow? Then stay several feet behind and don't make too much noise."

"Yes ma'am!" They said all at once.

Viktoria shook her head before turning around and walked away. She then noticed someone sleeping on a bench, a familiar one at that.

"Zzzzzz." Snored Harry while holding a gold egg from the first challenge like it was a pillow.

"Is that Harry Potter? What is he doing out here?" she muttered since the air was pretty cool and shrugged. 'Not my problem, time for my morning exercises.'

"Zzzzz." He snored while falling to the ground and kept on sleeping, even when his robes got ruined in the process. "Zzzz."

Viktoria went down on the ground and started to do some pushups, with one hand.

"Wow, we're actually seeing THE Viktoria Krum doing push ups."

"Wish I could go up and get an autograph."

"I really wanted my dick autographed." One guy muttered in annoyance.

"Hey, maybe she'll be shirtless?" Asked one girl from Slytherin.

"Oooh I wonder if she's braless?" One boy said with a smirk.

The girls in the group slapped a few of them while Viktoria switched to her other arm.

'Fans.' She thought in annoyance. 'Why can't they just bug someone else?'

"Zzzzz." Harry snored while rolling on the ground in his sleep. "Zzzz….snitch….going to….get you...zzzz."

"Hey, why is Potter out here?"

"Maybe trying to find the clue to the next match, he's holding the egg."

"By rolling on the ground? That's stupid." Said a girl rolling her eyes. "Hope he doesn't annoy Viktoria."

"Ten galleons says he doesn't get the clue in time."

"Fifty if he gets slapped by Viktoria."

"Zzzzz….giant marshmallows...zzzz." Harry snored while rolling towards Viktoria.

Said girl didn't notice and stood up before doing jumping jacks.

The group of fans swooned at that while Harry rolled around her like some kind of human cat creature.

"Zzzzzz."

(A few minutes later)

"Please tell me someone's getting a picture of Potter going around like that, this is just what the arrogant prat needs to get knocked down a peg."

"Sorry but I didn't bring my camera." A girl smirked while the sleeping Harry was rolling around Viktoria, who was busy doing some somersaults backwards, and under her legs making it look like he was a log and being part of a circus act at the same time.

"Zzzzz….so much eggs..zzz."

'For such a champion, he seems to be having fine dreams.' thought Viktoria. 'I'm not impressed, if he wants to take this so easy, let him. It will just make my victory all the better.'

"Zzzzz." He snored before suddenly stopping. "Zzzz….not the….belt….zzzz."

'What?' she thought before landing next to nim, making the fan gush at the feat.

"That was so cool!"

"Again!"

"Do it again Viktoria!"

"Show us your boobs!" Yelled a boy with a perverted grin.

She turned and glared making two girls slap the boy.

"Ow!"

"Idiot."

"Pervert."

"But it's what we all wanted, right?"

SLAP!

SLAP!

"OW!"

Viktoria rolled her eyes and was about to start running for a jog, but her foot caught on the side of Harry and tripped over him, causing him to wake right up when she fell on him.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain. "Oh! My ribs!"

"Damn it." she hissed in annoyance.

"Oh!" He cried out in even more pain. "Get off! You're breaking my ribs!"

She blinked before seeing the boy under her and stood up. She saw him grip his body in pain and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't fall on you that hard."

"It still hurts!" He groaned in pain. "Ow! Bloody fucking hell!"

"Wow." One of the fans said with shock. "He's really fragile."

"And a sailor."

Viktoria sighed before picking him up. "Just stay still."

"Ah! Ah, ow." he groaned while she reached for his robe. "H-Hey! What are you doing? Let go!"

"You're hurt." She said while walking off. "And I'm not going to be the one to leave a champion on the ground like a dying mermaid." 'Even if you are weak...wait. Why is he as weak as a newborn dog?'

"Just let go!" he groaned while she dragged him by the crowd who whispered to themselves.

"Wow, who knew Potter was so weak? Guess he won't make it two minutes in the next match."

"Wait." One boy said with wide eyes. "If he's weak….then why is Viktoria nursing him? Doesn't she hate the weak?"

"Maybe she's going to give him a free show?" asked the same perverted fan with a frown. "That should've been ME!"

SLAP!

KICK!

PUNCH!

"OW!"

(With the two)

"OW!" Harry yelled in pain.

"Hold still and let me see your body."

"N-No. I'm fine." He said with a frown.

"Let me see your body or I'll hex you with an unforgettable." She said with a frown. "And trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side."

He gulped at the hard look and sighed. "Fine, but...don't be freaked out."

Viktoria rolled her eyes before moving the robes away. "Let's see the….." her eyes widened at the sight before her. She saw numerous old scars across his body from cuts, burns, all manner you could think of, including a large cut that went down his stomach to his hip which looked almost like it was made by a very shape blade.

"Happy?" Harry said with a frown.

She looked him over before noticing that he was super thin, with some of his bones sticking out and made the boy look like a mummy. Even his ribs seems like it and she saw a few of them out of place. "My god, what happened to you?"

"My uncle." He said while looking away. "He said my freakishness could be beaten out of me."

Viktoria looked him over while looking very miffed. "Tell me everything."

"Look, let me just go to Madam Pomfrey and deal with it myself, it's not your problem."

She glared at him. "Tell. Me. Everything. Now."

He gulped while looking away. "Why? We're enemies in this tournament, if anything it'd just be pointless for you."

"True, but it is the honorable thing to do." She said while looking very pissed. "Now, tell me everything." 'If it's worse than Grindelwald, I shall end this uncle of his.'

(One story later)

"And that's why I was belted for trying to get some milk."

Viktoria held her wand and was having a hard time keeping her anger in check. "So your relatives….continued to abuse you….all for having magic like a normal wizard?"

"Yes and well they also...said my parents were drunk and died in a car accident." He sighed heavily. "But they just wanted to keep me as a house elf."

"Potter." She said while looking really pissed. "That is slavery."

"Look, can we just drop it?"

"Wait here." she ordered before walking out of the room where he heard loud cursing in Bulgaria along with a crash before she walked back in. "This is what's going to happen, no questions asked. You will get your ribs fixed, and every day before breakfast, you will meet me down by the lake where I will help you get stronger."

"Huh? Wait why?"

"No questions." she glared. "It's going to help you, and to let you know I'm being honest, I'll tell you what the second task will be. Just put your egg under water and dunk your own head under with it, the rest will come naturally."

"Oh…."

She then started to walk out of the room. "Now just follow my instructions and I promise you that no muggles or wizard will abuse you like a common dog ever again."

"Um...thanks?" 'Odd.'

She closed the door while walking passed a large blast mark that seemed to melt from a high temperature. 'I'll end these Dursley subhumans myself.'

(Timeskip)

The second task had come with all the participants currently under the water.

But for Harry, he was having a hard time looking for his captive, especially with the long plants obscuring his face.

'Where are they?' he thought while trying to swim a little faster in the water. 'If I don't find them as soon as possible I'll run out of time.'

As he looked around, he didn't notice the shark coming right at him or that he was about to get eaten.

CHOMP!

Until it was too late. The shark tore into his swim trunks making them tear and cause his….wand, to be seen.

"Ah!" He yelled out before swimming closer to the plant's as the shark grabbed its captive and went back up to the surface. "My trunks!"

Hermione gasped for air as Viktoria changed back to human form, but with boxers stuck between her teeth. "Ah...ah...what's going on? Where am I?"

"You were taken for the second task." Viktoria said while not seeing the trunks. "And I saved you."

She turned to the champ and noticed. "Wait, what are those in your teeth?"

She blinked before seeing the trunks and started to pull it out. "Huh, must've….oh no." 'Did I get someone's trucks?!'

"Are those swimmer trunks?"

"They are." She said before seeing Harry Potter getting his head out of the water.

"Um...does anyone here know a spell for making clothes?"

Viktoria blushed and quickly pulled the trunks out and held them under the water. "Um...hey! If you hurry and pass the task I can help you learn a spell like that."

"Oh, really? Thanks." He said before grabbing the trunks and quickly put it on, not knowing that his behind was expose.

'I can't believe I did that, damn it! Oh well, I'll brush it off as my instincts in the form.'

(Much later)

Harry blushed while in the great hall as he was being embarrassed for his no trunks escapade. 'Why couldn't I just sleep the day away?'

"Hey Potter, what's next? Streaking through the Forbidden Forest?" mocked a Slytherin.

"Or humping a centaur?" Laughed a Hufflepuff.

He tried to make himself smaller and tried to disappear.

"You're a bloody pervert." Laughed a Ravenclaw girl.

'I didn't even want to do that, it happened on accident!' He thought before Viktoria took notice and sent a few hexes at them.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to eat here." She frowned in annoyance. She scooted over next to Harry while ignoring the redhead who seemed to smile. "Ignore them, they will change their tune if you manage to win the tournament." 'Not that I'll let it happen if I can help it.'

"Well...thanks." He said while his embarrassment didn't disappear.

"Hey Viktoria." Said a Gryffindor boy. "Want to hang out with me?"

"No." She said flatly.

"What about me?" asked Ron eagerly. "We could go out and practice some quidditch, or play some wizard chess, or even-"

"No." She said in annoyance. "I am not into mongooses with fat cheeks." 'Or annoying wizards for that matter.'

Ron felt that one hit him in the heart while she looked at Harry.

"Tell you what, if you ask me, I will assist you with something else you can use for the tournament."

"Really?" he asked with interest. "Wait, I don't get it, why? Why would you offer me help again? We're still competitors."

"Wait!" Ron yelled. "Why does he get free magic lessons!?"

"Because he's not annoying." she said flatly and with complete bluntness. "Now zip it."

"But-"

"Zip. It."

Ron shut up while looking miffed.

"So what is your answer?"

"Um….ok?"

Viktoria smirked. "Good, meet me tomorrow at the gates and we can get started on building your arm strength." she stood up. "After that, I'll show you a very useful spell."

He blinked as the fans started to think of more….lucid ideas.

(Timeskip)

"Another fifty pushups!" Viktoria yelled.

"I...can't!"

"Yes you can!" She snapped while on his back. "The wizards of my homeland could do this with half the effort!"

"But...its...too heavy!"

"I'm light as a feather!"

"Ugh!" he fell down and panted to try and get his breath. "My...arms….are….gonna….break…."

"Just move!"

He panted before falling on his face. "I….I...can't...move…."

She sighed and got off him before pulling out a wrapped bar and held it near his face. "Here, eat this."

"Ah….huh?"

"Eat it, it's good for your stomach."

"But….I'm not-"

GROWL!

Viktoria frowned at that and placed the bar closer to his mouth. "Eat it Potter."

He sighed and rolled on his back before taking it and opened it up to see it looked like a regular granola bar. "What is it?"

"Very high protein bar, we eat plenty back at Durmstrang and it's chock full of more protein than a regular human one would hold."

He blinked before biting it. "It...tastes good. Better than chocolate bars."

She smirked. "Thank you, because it has some dragon scales for extra calcium and iron."

Harry coughed some out and hit his chest. "W-What?"

"Dragon scales. Hungarian to be exact." Viktoria said bluntly. "It's good for wizards and the occasional young men with weak bones."

He frowned at the last part.

"Make sure to eat it all, it'll help speed up your bones recovering and then we can do some jogging around the lake."

"What? But it's only seven in the morning."

"A great time to gain muscle mass." She said while looking at Harry. "Now eat."

He grumbled while eating the bar.

"Oh and it also has owl talons."

And cue him spitting it out again. "What?!"

"What? It's full of protein." She said with a raised eyebrow. 'Weirdo.'

"I have an owl! I'm not eating this." he spoke while wiping at his mouth. "Maybe I can just drink a potion or just some regular milk."

"No." She frowned. "You're eating that bar or I'm going to make you eat fifty of them at once!"

"Can't we just get to the spell instead?"

"No, that's the easy way out. And I won't train a brat that takes shortcuts!" She growled in rage.

"But how am I supposed to stomach this stuff? It feels like I'm crossing some line."

She sighed. "Look, if you eat that bar I'll get you some milk, ok?"

"What kind?"

"Either mermaid or harpy milk, your choice."

"Um...surprise me."

'Then it's minotaur milk it is.' "Alright, now eat the bar little man."

He grumbled before biting into it and kept telling him to not think about the ingredients while feeling his body take in the protein which was actually working right off the bat.

(Later)

"Ok, I'd say that's plenty." she spoke as they stopped jogging with Harry panting.

"Thank….god…." he panted before falling on his face. 'I can't move my legs.'

Viktoria tisked before grabbing his robes. "You earned a few minute break."

"Ugh….too tired."

"Once you are done I will show you a dark spell that you probably were never taught here."

"But dark spells are evil."

"Only for evil people, for the well learned a dark spell or curse can help save more lives than just a normal one."

"But-"

"You need to learn or you might die from a dark wizard."

Harry groaned. "You're not going to let up aren't you?"

"No."

"I...guess so then."

"Good, now time for another fifty laps around the lake! Double time!" She said while throwing him a few feet in front of her.

"Ah!"

(Timeskip)

"Harry, are you alright?"

"What?" He asked while looking tired and exhausted. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

"You look like you had to wrestle a troll and barely got out alive."

"Oh, I just finished jogging around the castle...for about one hundred times."

"Harry! That's not good for your health!"

"Tell that to Viktoria." he groaned in pain. "She's been trying to help me get tough before breakfast, and it makes me feel pity for her teammates on the quidditch team."

"Harry, I think you need to stop."

"But she says it will help me get stronger bones and muscles." He said while Viktoria walked behind him. "I can't just say no thank you, but I want to live. That's just stupid."

"What is?"

He turned slowly and saw Viktoria behind him. "Um….that you look good in those boots?"

"Oh, thank you. These boots were made from the leather of bicorns. Very expensive."

"Viktoria, can I speak to you alone for a sec?" asked Hermione.

"Sure." She nodded while raising an eyebrow.

They went down the hall and entered the girl's bathroom.

"Look, I get you're trying to help Harry out, but it seems too much for him."

"Bah." She said rolling her eyes. "I am just helping getting his body fixed from the abuse he endured from his own relatives."

"Wait, how do you know that?" she asked in shock.

"He told me himself. That and I saw his exposed bones." Viktoria frowned. "And that makes me very pissed."

Hermione blinked in confusion.

"I might be well known, and cold to most of my fans, but even I am not heartless. I have seen children in villages get abused by their own family in towns that are nearly dead. It made me feel grateful for what I have, and that is why if I don't end them, I am going to make sure that child services find out, muggleborn or wizard, I will go to both if I must. The real question is, if you knew, why didn't you do something?"

"Um...I thought Dumbledore would fix that, but that doesn't mean that I want to hex them myself if I had to." She quickly said. "Plus Harry didn't want to make us worry."

Viktoria frowned at that. 'I need to talk to him about that.' "Now, what else do you want to ask me?"

"Um nothing-"

"Let me guess, you are worried that I'm going to accidentally rip his pants off right? Because if that is the case, I'm not inclined to do so."

"No!" she blushed. "I..I just mean, maybe try and hold back on working him so he doesn't get hurt. Frankly I get you ARE helping him, but why aren't you more concerned with yourself to win?"

"I am." She said bluntly. "But I want a fair challenge. And there is an old saying from my household, 'When in doubt, get the dragon by the crotch and break it'. Meaning don't put off working to the bones for anything."

"...ok?"

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to give Potter some minotaur milk for his still healing bones."

"Wait, I thought that milk was so potent that it's to be drunk in small doses?"

She looked at her in the eyes. "That's for babies, I'm just giving him an ales worth." She then walked out of the room.

"...but that's still too much!"

(Timeskip)

Harry groaned while laying on his bed and drinking a large cup of milk. 'This minotaur milk is really bitter.'

"Hey Harry, why's Viktoria Krum been spending so much time with you?" asked Ron.

"Why do you ask Ron?"

"Well if you and her are setting up some alliance I got a right to know."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved on his side. "Trust me Ron, it's not like that."

"Oh? So why the milk? Are you trying to start a conspiracy or plot involving poisoning the other champions?"

"It's just minotaur milk, not poisoned milk." he frowned. "Besides, right now I just wanna sleep this day off."

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you and the Krum?"

"Ugh." He grumbled while finishing the milk. "Nothing is going on."

"Wait…." Rin said before getting a very weird premonition. "You're….oh bloody hell."

Harry looked lost before Ron ran out of the room and yelled out.

"HARRY AND VIKTORIA ARE SNOGGING!"

"Ron it's not like that you prat!"

"What? Potter is snogging Viktoria?" Said one girl in shock. "But he's not even at her level!"

"Oh god! They're snogging!"

Harry groaned in annoyance.

(Next day)

And cue the entire school knowing about the two snogging. And Viktoria being pissed with Harry embarrassed.

"Hey." Said a Slytherin girl. "Did you snog on the bed or on the roof?"

"No."

"So you did it in the forest? The lake? Oh! You guys did it in Dumbledore's office! Oooh that's so kinky!"

"We didn't snog!" he groaned before walking away just as Dean walked over.

"Harry, is it true? I mean I know that Fleur girl is smoking, but Viktoria's pretty hot too."

"I didn't!" He snapped.

"You don't have to lie, you can tell me everything."

"Dean, I'm gonna say it one last time. Me and Viktoria, did NOT-" he rounded the corner before bumping into said girl and stumbling back. "Snog?"

"Potter." She said with a frown. "What have I been hearing about you snogging?"

"Um…." he gulped while turning to Dean and glared at him.

"So did you two really snog or just experiment?"

"No." she spoke before tapping her wand pouch. "Now leave us be, or I will make you, and don't go telling anyone about this, or else."

"...um so you didn't snog?" He gulped while backing away slowly.

"No!" the two said with Viktoria pointing her wand at him.

Dean gulped before running away as quickly as he could. 'Nope!'

Harry sighed while looking very embarrassed and annoyed. "Why me?"

Viktoria put her wand away and looked at Harry. "How did this happen?"

"Look, before you think it was me, I swear it wasn't. I was talking with my friend Ron, he took our early morning meetings as something else, and began the rumor."

"..." she facepalmed slowly. "That boy is going to pay." 'With his life!'

"Viktoria." Harry sighed. "I have a question that's been burning in my being for a while."

"What is it?"

"Why are you actually helping me?"

"I've already explained myself, I won't do it again."

"Let me clarify, why are you helping me with the minotaur milk? I mean I get it's for my body, but it feels like you're trying to do something….strange on me."

"..."

"Viktoria?"

She sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. The minotaur milk I gave you everyday was because you're small like a little boy."

"I already got that." he remarked dryly.

She muttered something in Belgian. "Look, I'm just trying to take care of you, end of story."

He sighed. "Fine, you wanna be vague, your choice."

"Good, now come along, I'm going to make good on my promise and teach you a spell you can make use of."

"Another dark spell? What is it?"

"If I told you now your teachers would be paranoid."

He groaned before following Viktoria down the hall, tying to ignore the glares from the very pissed off fans.

'Damn you Potter!'

(Timeskip)

Harry looked himself in the mirror and flexed with his body actually feeling a lot better than ever. Especially with the small muscles on his arms. 'Huh, maybe Viktoria's training has its perks? I look like the guys on tv.'

Knock knock!

"Huh? Who is it?"

"It is me." came Viktoria's voice.

"Huh? How did you get into the commons?"

"Window. Now let me in." She said with a slightly impatient tone.

Harry quickly walked to the door and opened it. He let her inside while she looked around the room. "So why are you here exactly?"

She looked around before sitting on the bed. "I'm here to check on your progress."

"Well I can safely say that, it's working." he admitted.

"You still need more milk." She muttered to herself. "And what are you doing shirtless? Trying to impress a girl?"

"No." He said flatly. "Not after the gossip I've been getting."

"Are you doing your own workout schedule now?"

"No, I was just...um...looking at myself." he muttered looking away.

She shook her head. "It's normal to do that, I myself do that every chance I get. Helps with self esteem."

"I guess all the stuff you've been doing for me is paying off. But aren't you the least bit worried this might come back to bite you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have more experience then you."

"And muscles?"

She smirked. "That too little brat."

"I'm not that little."

"Back home it's like a nickname for those less experienced. If you can manage to prove yourself or even beat me, I won't call you that, but where it stands, you will need to have strong luck to defeat me."

He growled a little. "You know what? I challenge you to a arm wrestling duel."

Viktoria raised her eyebrow at that. "What?"

"You heard me, and if I win you call me by my name AND you stop treating me like a baby."

"Oh? And what do I get when I win?"

"Well...you can do whatever you want with me." He said while Viktoria smirked evilly at that.

"You are on." She then got up and grabbed a table. She sat down and held her arm up while Harry stood across and locked his hand with hers. "Say when."

"One, two-"

SLAM!

"Three." Viktoria smirked.

"That didn't count!"

"Ok, then you count down."

"One, two, THREE!" He yelled before the two started to arm wrestle.

Both were neck and neck as Viktoria was surprised that Harry was holding his own, and when she was holding back as well.

'He has grown, faster than I expected really.'

'She's really strong!' Harry thought while struggling to move his arm. 'Like REALLY strong!'

Viktoria moved even more while finding that she was actually happy for his development. "Come now, is that all you have?"

"No." He growled while moving the arm with more of his strength. 'I won't let her coddle me!'

'Mmmm, should I let him win?' she wondered. 'He might be suspicious and angry, but it might help him steady his nerves for the final task.'

Harry grunted before seeing the hand moving over Viktoria's. 'I'm going to beat her!'

"You know Potter, if you keep this up I might hex you with something more….interesting." She said with a wink while trying to make the boy flustered.

"Like what?"

"You know, seeing me with a bra." She said with a hint of flush.

He blushed at that while slightly releasing his grip. "W-Wait what?!"

SLAM!

Only for his hand to get slammed on the table.

"I win."

"..."

She smirked while letting go of the boy's hand. "And that means you have to do anything I say."

"..." 'DAMN IT!'

Viktoria stood up and cracked her neck. "And for today, I want you to be my servant for the next five hours."

'Shoulda seen that coming.'

"And my first order is for you to give me a back massage. Now." She said with a satisfied grin. 'Best day ever.'

"Alright." he sighed before walking over and rubbed her back. 'Why couldn't I win once?'

(Much later)

Viktoria walked down the hall while feeling a little annoyed at her own fans. The reason was simple, they keep annoying her pupil with 'snogging' and 'trying to get all the glory' nonsense. It was getting to the point she was close to causing a commotion to get the point across.

But the main problem was if she tried anything she might get detention or more rabid fans. That and getting a certain redhead on her case.

'Stupid weasel. That brat is nothing but a nuisance for me and my pupil.' She thought while gripping her hands tightly.

"Viktoria." spoke Karkaroff walking up to her with a frown. "A word if you will."

She nodded while looking at the man. "Yes sir?"

"I have been hearing rumors about how you have been spending close time with that Potter boy, explain."

"I have been helping him with bodybuilding."

"And pray tell why have you been wasting your time with such trivial things?"

"He was weak so I just gave him some training and calcium supplements to give him an equal advantage."

"Why?" he frowned. "He is an enemy in this tournament, and what have I said when it comes to your enemies?"

"Defeat them, yes I know." She said. "But even an enemy has to have some chance at getting far. But he won't win that I promise you sir."

"I know that, you're the pride of Durmstrang after all, and as such, it's your job to show them that our school is far more than theirs. Durmstrang embraces the dark arts and doesn't shy away from using them because they can prove more useful than so many more light spells. Let me make this clear, when the final task comes, you will strike at all of them like a true champion and show no mercy, even for a second."

Viktoria nodded. "Yes sir."

"And one more thing, stop using my account." He frowned. "Getting a years worth of minotaur milk isn't on my list of things to do."

"Sorry sir, I won't do that again."

He turned and walked away while Viktoria sighed to herself.

'Thank god!' She thought before recalling what she has to do at the final task. 'Potter, you might not like the training, but it's for your own good.'

(Later that day)

Harry was walking down the hall while feeling like he could go for a job. 'Maybe I should try a fast food place? No magic or crazy wizards trying to ask me about snogging!'

"Hey Potter!" Yelled Draco while walking towards him with a few of his friends, along with a few students. "I heard you and Krum are really close. How's being a lowly parasite treating you?"

"Go away Draco." he frowned trying to move around, but they blocked him off. "I've got to get to class."

"Well not anymore." he smirked. "Tell us, how's it feel to be both a liar and parasite? Running to another champion because you wised up and realized you can't handle what it takes."

"No." He frowned. "And I'm not a parasite."

"Then why are you with that girl anyway? Trying to be a Death Eater or something?"

"I could ask the same to you." he threw back. "Training with your friends here? I'll bet that'll get brownie points with Professor Snape for sure. Or maybe you're just jealous that she's not wasting time with someone who'd drive her nuts prattling on and on about how long it takes for you to make yourself look like more of a prat than usual."

Draco growled at that. "Well at least I'm not trying to snog every day! You know what? You're just a manwhore with a bitch!"

"Oh really?" spoke a female voice behind the group with a cold tone. "I'm a bitch am I?"

Draco and the group turned and saw a very pissed off Viktoria.

She cracked her hands while pretty much the whole group got a cold chill. "Care to say that to my face?"

"Um…"

"Well?"

"Y-Y-Y-You're a-a-a-a-"

PUNCH!

CRACK!

"AH!"

"Anyone else have anything to say?" she looked at the other Slytherins while Draco held his broken nose.

They shook their heads no while backing away slowly.

"Good because if I catch you ever calling me such a name or messing with MY pupil, I'll come to your houses and give you nightmares that even the likes of Voldemort and Grindelwald wouldn't create on their best days." she walked a step and pointed behind her with a thumb. "Now scat."

And cue everyone fleeing for their lives and Harry looked completely surprised.

"Wow."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, they didn't really get a chance to start something."

Viktoria nodded before looking him over. "Still better to inspect for injuries then to get an infection and die a lonely death."

"Really I'm fine, I'm just glad you came at the right time. Malfoy is always there to stir up trouble." He said while feeling a little uncomfortable.

She carefully looked at the boy before patting his head. "As long as you aren't hurt, that is a plus. But that newt is on my hit list now."

"Um….right."

Viktoria smirked before saying. "If you need anything, just ask. I'll give you any advice under the sun, and perhaps, if you are good, something more...mature."

"What?" He asked in confusion as Viktoria walked off. "Hey, what do you mean by mature?"

"Да се чукаш цял ден." She said in her native tongue.

"Eh?"

"You'll know later on, if you impress me." Viktoria said while turning a corner.

"Wait!" he called out before she disappeared and he sighed. 'Why do I have a sinking feeling in my gut?'

(Much later)

Harry shivered while getting ready for the final task, but also had a feeling that he might get hurt in more ways than one. He looked down the pathway of the maze and could feel an ominous chill in the air.

Viktoria noticed his nervousness and put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, it is not healthy to be afraid when you are at the final stretch."

"Thanks."

"But I'm still going to win so don't cry when I get the trophy."

He took a gulp and stood straight. "I got this far, so you can count on me holding nothing back."

"Good, let the best wizard win." She smirked. "Oh and don't die too early."

"I could say the same to you."

She smirked before the signal was given and she ran into the maze. 'If he dies, I'll hunt the creature down and end them in the most painful way possible.'

'Ok, just stay calm, focused, and don't let her get you distracted. She helped, meaning she can't get mad for what's gonna happen. I'll show her I'm not some little brat.' he thought before running into the maze.

(Later)

It was a dark place in the maze and well, full of dark creatures that wanted to eat any unexpected wizards. One such was looking around and staying low.

'Alright, if I just sneak past this part, I can make a run without any of them spotting me.' Harry thought before slowly noticing that some of the paths were zigzagging and making him go in circles. 'But which path is the correct one?'

That's when Viktoria reached the area and stuck around a corner while spotting him.

'Looks like he's getting close to the center of this maze.' She thought before noticing a giant spider above the boy. 'Oh no you don't.' She then grabbed a rock and chucked it right at the spider, hitting it between the eyes.

"HISSS!"

Harry looked up and bolted away before the spider could regain focus. He then ran passed Viktoria while she smirked.

'Good, now I don't have to worry about letting my parents see a corpse instead of a son in law.'

(Later)

"He's back! I saw him! Voldemort is back!" Harry cried out while holding the dead body of Cedric.

The crowd went into hysterics while some started to call the crowd, such as a certain minister of stupidness and with a name that reminded one of ice cream toppings.

"Everyone calm down! Relax! There is nothing to be scared of!" called Fudge while several aurors moved over to try and keep the crowd from rioting.

Viktoria blinked before getting a dark shiver down her spine. 'Just like grandfather.' She then walked over to Harry and picked him up. "Calm down, and explain everything to us."

"Voldemort! He's in the cemetery! He...He killed Cedric! He's back!" cried Harry in horror, sadness, and grief before crying on her chest.

She blushed at the move before rubbing his back. 'I'm not good with crying boys.'

Fudge looked at the boy who lived and frowned. "You have some explaining to do. Especially with a blatant lie like that."

Viktoria glared at the minister. "He is not in the mood to talk, leave."

"Do not speak to me like that, as of this moment, this tournament is over, and I shall launch an investigation to find out just what happened."

"Translation." She said in annoyance. "Make up lies to keep your popularity. That's so going to help with everything."

"Do not speak to me with such disrespect child." he frowned as Dumbledore walked over.

"We must relax, it's clear Harry has had a rough time, that is why you may go and start your investigation, but the students will need time to relax and get checked for their injuries. As well as for Cedric here? This is not the place to fight right now."

Fudge frowned before walking off.

Viktoria looked at the headmaster while looking like a protective wolf at the moment. "And what is Harry going to be doing? Not going back to his family right?"

"No need to fret, that will be taken care of after the two of you and Miss Delacour get patched up."

"..." she kept frowning. "You are on thin ice with me."

Dumbledore shook his head at that.

(Later)

Harry looked down on his bed while feeling like the world just died around him. Especially when he just saw his family's killer rising from the grave. It was time to leave the school, and quite frankly he was NOT ready to do that.

However he didn't know what a certain witch was opening the window and tiptoed towards him.

"Harry." Said a voice from Harry's right side.

"Go away Hermione." he muttered without looking.

"I am not Hermione, brat." Said the voice again before giving him a pinch on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He turned around and saw Viktoria right behind him.

"Hello." she said while Harry looked at her in annoyance.

"What was that for? I'm not in the damn mood."

"I was trying to get your attention." She said before patting his head. "And I'm here to make sure you're ok. You are my pupil after all."

"Oh drop that." he frowned looking away. "The tournament's over, meaning shouldn't you already be back in your own school?"

"Yes, but I decided to wait a while before going back to the ship." She sighed. "Anyway, I heard that you're going back to those….relatives of yours."

"Yeah, just like every year." he muttered moving to his suitcase.

"Well, what if I told you I could keep that from happening?"

He stopped and slowly turned to her. "What?"

Viktoria nodded. "It's an easy solution and will keep you from staying with your uncle and aunt."

"What is it exactly?"

"You can come and stay with me and my parents, I went ahead to file a report on what you've had to deal with and right now your family will be investigated."

"...you did that? For me?"

Viktoria smirked a little. "I did, after all you are my pupil and it's a teacher's job to protect their students." 'Among other things.'

Harry blinked while feeling a little bit better, but not completely.

"Come along, get your stuff and we can go."

"Viktoria? Are you sure I can come?"

"Yes, and you better hurry the ship is about to set sail soon." She said while turning to leave. "Oh and Harry."

"Yes?"

"When we get to Bulgaria, you and I are going to speak to my parents for their approval for Да се чукаш цял ден."

"You really need to explain what that means in english."

She smirked. "I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with duck and it's all day long."

He looked at her still confused as she walked away. "Duck….all day long….wait….eh?!"

-Omake-

(Massive timeskip)

"Ah...ah...ah...oh bloody hell." panted Harry, naked and in bed with a naked Viktoria beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked while looking a little tired. "Running out of steam after one round?"

"No, just...trying to catch...my breath."

Viktoria sighed. "Really? After all the training I gave you?"

"You're just too sex addicted."

She smirked while twirling her finger around his chest. "And you are just addicted to my breasts."

He blushed at that as his dick became rock hard again.

"Looks like you're ready for round two."

"Can't we just sleep now?"

"Sorry but my parents want a grandchild and trust me," she said before starting to bob her hips up and down the hard dick. "I'm still horny for that dragon dick~"

"Ah!" he groaned from the sudden movement and grabbed her hips. "Just one more, I'm not that strong yet."

"You'll get stronger after I give you more minotaur milk." She said while moving faster. "Ah! And Harry, make sure you give me a child this time~"

'With how much she took in before, that's gonna be hard NOT to.'

(One week later)

Viktoria smiled while showing Harry a pregnancy test, in front of her parents. "Good job my pupil, you gave me a child."

'And it only took me a week of effort, man am I tired.' He thought before getting a chill up his spine. 'And I think I'm going to die before the wedding!'

'Aw. I'm going to have grandkids.'

'That boy is DEAD!'


	6. Claire and Jaden

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Claire and Jaden

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chazz grumbled while losing again to the new kid on the block, aka a Elemental Hero user. And he had the best cards like the XYZ cards! And he still got beaten.

"That's game Chazz." smiled Jaden as the holograms turned off. "Great job, you almost got me there."

"Oh shut up slacker!" He snapped in rage. "You just got lucky, that's all!"

"I don't know about luck but you were good too." He admitted with a smile.

Chazz fumed before stamping out of the area with steam coming out of his ears.

"Was it something I said?"

(With Chazz)

He growled while going to the card shop to get some new cards. "Damn that Jaden, thinking he's a great duelist after a few wins? Ha! I'm more of a duelist than that loser!" he rung the bell. "Hey! I need some service over here!"

Silence.

"Hello?!"

"Coming." called Dorothy walking out. "Hey there, what can I get you?"

"Getting me a few packs, anything if you don't mind."

"Anything in particular?"

"Anything that can stop warrior type monsters."

"Well I'll see what we have." She said before checking the packs of cards.

'Hopefully I get a rare card that can keep that losers cards in the graveyard permanently.' Chazz thought while imagining Jaden in a butler suit at his beck and call. 'I'll run him into the dirt and show why I'm an Obelisk blue!'

"Oh you're in luck." Dorothy called out while bringing a large pack of cards onto the table. "This is the last pack of anti monster cards."

"I'll take it!"

"That will be fifty bucks."

"What? But it's one pack!"

"It's the last one made by Pegasus and signed by him." She explained. "Meaning it's much more expensive than a regular pack."

Chazz growled before putting the money on the counter. "Fine."

"Have a nice day." She smiled while Chazz took the pack and left.

(Back at the dorm)

"No no no no no no no!" He growled while looking through the cards. "These are just normal monsters and spells!" he tossed them aside and grabbed at his head while tugging at his hair. "None of them are gonna help me!"

As he started to despair, he didn't see the last card in the pack, which was a card with blue skinned , elf eared people wearing red gloves, one man with three eyes and in a green outfit, and two females with blonde and red hair respectively as a pair of lights illuminated the area behind them.

"I can't keep losing, I gotta prove that I'm the top duelist around here." He yelled out while not noticing the card was glowing. "I'll even sell my soul to science to get back at that loser!"

' _You are ready for the operation._ ' Said a male voice from out of nowhere.

He blinked and looking around before noticing the glow. "What the hell?"

That was when a hand grabbed him by the shirt and started dragging him into the card itself.

"AHHHH!" He screamed before getting pulled into the card.

-Unknown location-

FLASH!

FLASH!

FLASH!

Chazz groaned while opening his eyes, only to find himself on a table with his clothes gone and his limbs strapped by leather straps.

"Doctor, the patient is waking up." Said a blond nurse with pointed ears.

"Excellent, make sure the straps are tight and get the sleeping gas ready."

"Yes doctor."

"Ugh...what happened?" Chazz asked while a little delirious. He then saw the people and went wide eyed. "Who are you people?!"

"Ah hello there." greeted the red haired nurse while the doctor walked over. "Relax, the doctor will start the surgery very soon."

"Surgery?! For what?!"

"Your wish." The blond girl smiled. "Didn't you want to be a lab rat for science?"

"No I didn't!"

"So you don't want to get back at the human that made you uncomfortable?" The red head said while holding a tank of purple gas.

"W-Wait! How do you know about that slacker?"

"All spirits know about him, even trap card spirits." Said the doctor while coming back with a few….unorthodox surgery equipment tools on a table. "But for now, we are going to change you into the thing you want, although it is outside our normal surgeries."

"Hey wait! I didn't say I wanted surgery! Let me go you psychos!"

"Nurse, the gas." He said looking at the redhead.

"Yes doctor."

"Let me out! And give me back my clothes!" he spoke before the mask was put over his mouth while the straps held him in place.

"Don't worry human, once we are done you shall be the perfect organism." The doctor said as Chazz's mind started to slip into the void.

(Much later)

Chazz began to slowly feel himself coming too, but was still strapped down.

"The operation was a success doctor."

"Yes it was, but still it was a shame we didn't change the patient's species."

"Well he did want to be a lab rat, so that's what we did."

"Plus he did have lots of repressed emotions for the human, so he might thank us for a good job, doctor."

Chazz groaned while slowly opening his eyes. "W...What…?"

They looked at the experiment and blinked.

"Looks like the patient is awake." The blond nurse said. "But the voice seems….too cute."

"I didn't have an Amazoness vocal cords so I had to make do with a few Dark Magician Girl vocal cords." The doctor said with a sigh. "Now human, are you feeling any abnormal pain in your chest, hips, head or stomach?"

"What are you talking about?" Chazz asked before noticing the voice. "Hey...what's wrong with my voice?!"

"We changed it." Said the redhead while showing the human a mirror. "Among other things."

Chazz went wide eyed as he was now a girl with H cup breasts, a large ass, slightly tanned skin and had some stitches around 'his' now green eyes. "A-A-A-"

"How do you like it, Claire Princeton?"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"I think this operation is a success." The doctor said with a nod.

"I'M A GIRL! MY DICK IS GONE!"

"We removed it, don't worry it was painless and we just added an Vennominaga Queen's ovaries and womb to your grafted vagina."

"TURN ME BACK YOU BASTARDS!"

"Sorry, but once the surgery is complete we can't change the patient back. Company policy." The blond said with a shrug. "But hey, you are a beautiful woman now, isn't that want you wanted?"

"HELL NO!"

"Well it's time for you to go now." The doctor said. "The bill will be mailed to you in the next ten business days along with a new set of clothes."

"Screw that bill and give me my dick back!"

The redhead sighed before putting some gas into her face. "Go to sleep."

"Ah….sleepy…" She said before getting pushed out of the area and right into a purple portal.

"Doctor?" The blond said. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"The thing we do every night." He said while turning around. "To take over the world."

(Later)

"...hey." Spoke a voice that sounded like a man. "Wake up."

"Ugh…." groaned the girl while slowly waking up. "What a weird dream, getting turned into a girl by surgeons."

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? I'm fine why?"

"Your naked." The guy said while it was revealed to be Zane.

She blinked and looked down before blushing and tried covering her chest while feeling how soft they were.

"Just who are you?"

"You might not believe this." She blushed while looking away.

"Try me."

"...I'm Chazz."

"..."

"..."

"I'm getting security." Zane said while walking away.

Chazz, or Claire as he's called now, blushed while feeling like he was going to be sick. She tried getting up and wobbled a little due to the weight of her chest and rear. 'God damn these big...soft things!'

(Later)

She grumbled while holding her stuff in a suitcase and was now stuck in the girls Obelisk blue dorm, and was being treated like a newbie. She looked at her new room and placed the suitcase on the ground before crashing onto the bed. "I hate this body! It's so...big!"

Her chest moved up and down on the sheets while feeling like very large pillows.

'Those bastards gave me a pussy! Not to mention tits and an ass that I would kill to see on my girlfriend, not on me!' She thought with anger while feeling his mind going a little out of whack. 'And why am I thinking about hot guys?!'

As she was getting flustered, she didn't notice that Alexis was outside the still opened door.

"So how is the room?"

"EEEP!" She screamed cutely in shock. "Don't do that Alexis!"

She blinked. "How did you know my name?"

"Um….lucky guess?"

'Weird.' "Well I know it must be weird getting put here without much of an introduction, but this really is the only place any girls here get put."

"Not really." Claire said while looking at Alexis' breasts. 'Wow….I'm bigger than her. And I feel happy about that.'

"Anyway, dinner will be at five so don't be late." she walked away while thinking to herself. 'Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?'

She looked at her chest before squeezing it. "Maybe I should….test these melons out."

(One week later)

Claire grumbled while thinking about the massive bill she got in the mail, about one hundred bucks, and the clothes she got, which was a very small blue shirt, very tight pants, a black velvet bra and a thong, which unfortunately became part of her attire at the moment along with her Obelisk blue blazer on her back like a cape. It also didn't help that she was stared at for fitting and had to make up a fake story thanks to Alexis on her having no family and pretended to be Alexis' third cousin.

Which was odd for a few people but they mostly accepted it, only for the chance to see her massive boobs.

'These idiots are driving me crazy!' She thought in annoyance. 'It's always 'nice rack' or 'thick ass' that!'

"Hey Claire, you almost ready for class?" asked Alexis outside the door.

"Almost, I just have to get my deck ready." She said while grabbing her deck, which she rarely uses lately due to her...well predicament.

"Just hurry, we don't want to be late." Alexis called out.

"I'm coming I'm coming." She said before getting her duel disk and walked out of the room. "Sorry cuz."

"It's fine, now let's get going before we get detention." She said before walking off.

'Oh please, with your grades and my chest, I doubt any teachers would do that.' Claire thought with a smirk.

(Later)

Claire sighed while learning about spell cards that affected fusion monsters, all the while sitting next to Alexis and…Jaden for some strange reason. 'Figures, I get turned into a girl and have to sit beside this slacker.'

"Hey Alexis, who's the girl?"

"My cousin Claire."

"Oh I thought she was your sister." He admitted with a chuckle. "But why is she glaring at me?"

"Huh?" Alexis turned to see Claire glaring daggers at Jaden who sweatdropped.

'Damn slacker!' She thought with annoyance.

"Claire." Alexis frowned. "Stop that, Jaden is a nice guy."

"Fine." She grumbled. "But he's annoying." 'And brainless.'

'I didn't even say anything to her, until now that is.' He thought in confusion. "Um so Claire? How are you at dueling?"

"Better than you." She said with pride. "Heck, I can beat you any day of the week."

"Claire." whispered Alexis with a frown.

"What? I'm just saying."

Jaden blinked. "So what kind of deck do you use?"

She flinched hearing that. "Um, none of your business!"

"Jeez, no need to be rude." Muttered Jaden while Alexis lightly punched Claire on the side.

"Hey!"

"Don't pick a fight, please."

She grumbled while looking away. "He started it."

'Something feels odd. Why do I feel like I've seen her before?' Jaden thought while going back to sleep.

(After class)

"So want to get some eggwiches?" Jaden asked Claire while walking next to her.

"No." she growled while crossing her arms around her chest.

"Oh come on, everyone likes eggwiches."

"I'm not hungry."

"Not even for one bite?"

"No now leave me alone." She frowned before Jaden went in front of her.

"Please? Just one time?" He said while not knowing he was WAY too close to her face.

"H-Hey! Back up!"

"Huh?" He said before noticing his position. "Sorry, my bad."

'What's with him and personal space?!' she thought before walking around him with a huff.

"So are we still going to get eggwiches?"

"No." She huffed before walking off.

Jaden sighed. "Maybe she hates eggwiches?"

'Damn slacker! Why on earth would I want to get eggwiches with him? If anything he's the reason I'm like this! If I didn't lose and got turned….damn it! Not even that makes any sense!' She thought while not noticing she was blushing lightly. 'And why is he being nice to me? It doesn't make sense!'

(A few days later)

"Hey Claire." Said Alexis while eating some dinner with her, in her room as an excuse for a sleepover. "Want to talk about guys?"

"I'll pass."

"Why?"

"I'm not interested in guys."

"So you're gay?"

She blushed and shook her head. "N-No!"

"Then why not tell me your taste in guys?"

"L-Let's talk about something else!"

"Like what?" Alexis asked while eating some pasta.

"Um Elemental Heroes?"

She blinked. "So you want to know Jaden's strategy?"

"Yeah! I mean, he's cocky and thinks he's all that, but that deck of his isn't anything special."

"I don't know about that." Alexis said. "I mean he's not cocky at all, just into playing the game like a kid. As for his deck, I admit he needs more strategies but it's a good deck for any occasion." 'Like against me.'

"Please, if I had the chance I could beat him this time for sure."

"Then why haven't you?" She countered as Claire stiffened up. "You had all the opportunities to ask Jaden for a duel but you just run off and hide in the bathroom for two hours."

"That time I was having a period!" 'How do girls even USE tampons?!'

"And what do you mean this time? If you never dueled him than that makes no sense."

"Um….no comment." She huffed before looking away. "And what about you? You've been hanging out with him way too much."

"Because he's a friend." She sighed before looking around. "And to be honest, he's also my fiancé, even if he doesn't know what that even means."

"Wait what?!"

"It happened a while ago." She sighed. "This asshole tried to make him my fiancé and Jaden got mad and beat him in a duel, and well he's now my fiancé even he thought it meant a friend." She then lightly blushed. "But I think of him like a little brother, so the fiancé part is a little...weird for me."

"A-A-A-Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, but really it was just a false wager, even if Jaden lost I would have denied it. I'm not ready for that just yet."

Claire blushed while imagining Jaden and Alexis in a wedding dress and tux. 'Oh god! That's….oh god!'

"So relax, I'm not going to marry Jaden." Alexis said before noticing Claire's flush cheeks. 'Mmm, she seems to be fixated on him.' "Say, are you crushing on Jaden by chance?"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!"

"Do you like him?" she teased.

"N-N-NO! I DON'T LIKE A BASTARD LIKE HIM!" Claire blushed crimson while throwing a pillow at Alexis, making the pasta go flying right at her face and lap.

"Hey!" she growled while Claire realized that she was fucked.

"Sorry!"

She narrowed her eyes before grabbing Claire's dish and slammed it right into her face.

"AHHHH! IT BURNS!"

"Serves you right."

(Three days later)

Claire yawned while trying to eat her breakfast in peace, not knowing that Jaden was right next to her. 'Damn it, these things are annoying. I keep laying on them when I roll over on them.'

As she thought about her breasts, she started to recall a dream she had. One that involved her on a beach while Jaden was putting sunscreen on her back in a speedo.

' _Is this enough sunscreen Claire?_ ' The dream version of Jaden asked with a smile.

' _Mmm, not yet Jaden~_ ' said the dream version of Claire with a loud moan. ' _My ass still needs some cream._ '

' _I might have a bit extra._ '

' _Oh you~_ '

Claire turned red while covering her face. 'Why am I thinking these things?!'

"Hey Claire." Jaden said while getting her attention. "Are you going to share some of that omelet?"

She gulped before pushing it to him. "J-Just take it."

"Thanks." He smiled before eating it. "Wait, why are you red?"

"N-Nothing you idiot!" She blushed while looking very flustered.

"I'm not an idiot." He frowned. "Are you getting a fever?"

"N-No!" She said while getting up. "I am not sick, so get lost!" She then stormed away while not knowing her pants had a tear near the ass.

"Hey wait! You have a hole in your pants!"

Claire didn't listen and walked past other guys who noticed and blushed while giving goofy smiles as she left the cafeteria. 'That bastard...that cute bastard….wait. WHY DID I CALL HIM CUTE?!'

'Maybe she's sick?' Jaden thought before going back to his omelet. 'Mmmm, maybe I should do something nice for her?'

(One week later)

Jaden blinked as he saw Claire hiding behind a plant while Alexis was right next to him. "What's up with her?"

"She's having a phase or something." She sighed while knowing the reason. 'She's acting like a love sick puppy now.'

"Hey Alexis, how come Claire doesn't duel much? I mean, if she came here doesn't that mean she wants to be a duelist?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "But she really wants to duel you."

"Really?"

"Yep, but she never told me what deck she has."

"Maybe it's a mermaid deck?" Jaden asked. "She does have a mermaid feel around her."

"I don't think so Jaden." Alexis sweatdropped while Claire glared at the two.

'Why are they ALWAYS together?! I get she treats him like a brother but this is TOO MANY TIMES!'

"Maybe some kind of harpie deck? I've heard those are tough."

"True, but I have a theory." Alexis said. "Have you noticed her voice sounds like the Dark Magician Girl?"

"A little."

"I believe she's a magician user and the Dark Magician Girl is her ace." She said while Claire started to eye twitch in anger.

'I wouldn't be caught dead using something like that!'

Jaden blinked before saying. "Maybe she uses more tough monsters? I mean she seems like a tomboy and there is nothing wrong with that right?"

"Be careful how you say that, some girls don't like being told straight up cause it might make it sound like they seem more...boyish."

"So? It's not that bad, I mean aren't girls like tomboys sometimes?"

"Are you implying I'm one?"

"...maybe?"

Claire blinked from behind the plant and felt her heart start to race. 'So he thinks of me like a tomboy….but why do I feel conflicted about that comment?' she then started to feel very off, like a dark feeling that begin consuming her heart. 'Maybe he's trying to flirt with me? That bastard seems to like to be around me more often and he tries to eat with me. So...does that mean...he likes me?'

That's when she remembered her first lost against him and slapped herself while shaking her head.

'It's not possible! He's just doing this so he can rub it against my face!' She thought while the dark feeling subsided slightly. 'He's not into me like that!'

"Say Alexis."

"Yes Jaden?"

"Claire has been getting red lately. Is she sick or something?"

"...seriously?"

"What? I'm just worried that's all."

Alexis sighed before whispering into his ear and then backed away. "That's what it means when a girl is red in the face."

His jaw dropped while his own face turned red.

"Just make sure you don't embarrass yourself when you see Claire ok?" She smiled before walking away. 'Maybe I should teach him about the birds and bees later?'

'She….likes me? Holy cow!' He thought with wide eyes. 'Oh god, I...I don't know what to do!'

'What did Alexis tell him?' Claire thought in confusion. 'I hope it wasn't about me.'

(A few weeks later)

Claire yawned while sleeping on her bed, her chest still making her sink into the sheets, and kept on dreaming about Jaden giving her lots of duels and losing every time. Although for some reason, she didn't mind. Especially when he gave her flowers and chocolates when she was down and out.

(In the dream)

"Hey Claire." Jaden said while holding a box of chocolates. "Want something to lift your spirits?"

She looked up and noticed he was smiling at her. "Thanks."

"I got your favorite, dark chocolate with a hint of strawberry filling." he said while giving it to her.

"That was sweet of you." she smiled a little.

"Well I can't let my girlfriend feel depressed now can I?" He asked with a smile.

Claire went to eat the chocolates before blinking. "What did you just say?"

"That you are my girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

Her face turned red and looked away. "D-Don't go saying something so weird."

"Sorry." He said while patting her back. "I didn't mean to make you upset, but….I kinda like you so it came out. Sorry Claire."

Her heart felt warm and was beating fast making her cover it. 'Why do I feel weird? Why am I feeling like my stomach is twisting?'

"Claire." Jaden said while putting his head on her shoulder. "Do you feel the same? I mean the liking me part?"

She turned more red while feeling comfy like this "W-Well….it's not like I hate you."

"That's good, because when I got called an idiot by you, I thought you hated me. But…." he closed his eyes. "I now know you and me can be both friends and...well you know….a couple."

'He really just said it, and why can't I just slap him away?' Claire thought before Jaden laid on her lap.

"You know Claire." Jaden said with a smile. "Maybe we should...kiss? Or not, I'm fine if you don't want to be a couple yet."

That made her face turn even more red. "Y-You...cute idiot."

He chuckled at that before something happened.

"Hey Jaden." Called out Mindy before grabbing him and kissed him on the lips. "Did you forget about our date?"

"Oh right, sorry Claire but I need to get going." He said while the two walked away. "See you later."

"H-Hey! What are you talking about?"

Mindy turned her head about three hundred and sixty degrees and smirked as her head was that of a Medusa's Ghost. "He's mine now bitch."

Her eyes widened as she got sucked into the floor. "N-No! Don't go! Don't go!"

(Outside dream)

"DON'T GO JADEN!" She screamed in horror while sweating like crazy. She sat up and panted while seeing she was still in her room. "Ah….ah...it….it was just a dream…." 'But it felt so real.'

' _He's mine now bitch._ ' Said the dream Mindy with a dark chuckle.

"Grrrrr." Claire growled in anger. "That little slut! Taking my Jaden!" she blinked and covered her face. "Why am I dreaming about him! I like chicks! And I'll prove it!"

(Later)

Claire was outside the girl's dorm with binoculars and in some bushes. 'I'll just get some pictures of the girls and prove that I like them and their tight asses.'

As she looked around, she didn't notice that the binoculars were dusty and dirty as a student walked by.

'Bingo.' She thought before noticing that she couldn't get a clear view of the girl's ass. 'Damn it!'

That was when a familiar person was walking by the bushes and began to reach for a penny on the ground. "Huh, looks like Atticus left some money agai-"

RIP!

She blushed as her skirt ripped unexpectedly and revealed her red kitty panties.

Jaden's eyes widened seeing them while she turned and gaped seeing it was him.

"J-J-JADEN!?"

"Sorry!" he said before running off in a hurry as Claire didn't get a reaction seeing Alexis' panties.

"Wait!" she called out before Alexis saw Claire in the bushes and glared at her. "Damn it!" Claire muttered before her 'cousin' came stamping towards her.

"Claire!"

"Crap! Um….mercy?"

(One beat down later)

"We might be girls, but that doesn't mean I'll let you go gawking at the others like a pervert."

"Sorry." She said while covered in cuts and bruises. "I...I was trying to figure out if I liked girls instead of guys."

Alexis rubbed her head. "Then why didn't you just come to me?"

"Well...I just felt like it might be a good idea seeing their asses." 'I'm going to get beaten into a pulp!'

"Claire, next time ask ME first instead of acting like a pervert. I already have one relative with a deviant streak and I don't want another one."

"Sorry Alexis."

"It's fine, now if you wanna know whether you like girls or not, it's simple." she crossed her arms. "Kiss me."

"E-Eh?!" Claire said in shock. "K-Kiss you?!"

"Yes and on the lips."

She blushed before kissing her on the lips and felt….nothing.

"Well?"

She pulled back. "It was….weird. I just didn't feel happy or anything. It just felt….cold."

"See? That means you're not that into girls or it would get you a little bit excited. What do you feel when you look at my chest or butt?"

"Well happy that I'm more gifted than you." she smirked.

"I'm serious." deadpanned Alexis.

"Oh well….they look fine to me." She shrugged.

"Do you feel the urge to touch them at all?"

"No, do you?"

"A little, but that's only because I've experimented with my friends." admitted Alexis casually. "This means you're not into girls, and that's pretty obvious considering I know you're crushing on Jaden."

"N-No I'm not!"

"Then why did you scream out 'Don't go Jaden' in the middle of the night?" She smirked deviously.

Claire was silent and looked away with a frown. "No reason."

Alexis shook her head before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, if you want help getting your feelings across, I'm here for you."

"I'm telling you, there are no feelings."

She smiled at that. "Then let's prove that statement." She then pointed in the direction of Jaden. "Go to him and kiss his cheek."

"W-W-WHAT?!"

"If you don't have feelings for him, then a simple kiss won't have any effect on you."

Claire blushed crimson before storming off. "Like hell I am! I'm not a love sick schoolgirl!"

"If you don't do it I'll tell him!" she called out.

"I'm not listening! La la la la!" She yelled out while her stomach started to feel very sick.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

(Later)

Claire grumbled in embarrassment while sitting on a bench somewhere near the crossroads between the three dorms. 'I'm not into the bastard! I'm not into that...gah! Why do I feel like this?!'

As she grabbed her head in frustration, she didn't notice Jaden walking right towards her.

"He's a slacker! A dense slacker! He always wins over and over! I shouldn't like him!" She yelled in frustration. "And with those XYZ cards! Ugh! Why can I win JUST ONCE?! WHY WHY WHY?!"

"Um, Claire?"

She stiffened and slowly turned to Jaden. "O-Oh….h-h-h-hi." 'Oh fucking hell!'

"What were you talking about with XYZ monster cards?"

"N-N-N-Nothing!"

Jaden blinked before sitting next to her. "You can tell me."

"N-No!" She blushed while looking away.

"Oh come on Claire, you can tell me." He said with concern.

She looked away while her heart started to beat faster and faster with every breath she took. 'Damn it! He's right there! So close I could reach out and kiss him! Oh god what do I do!'

Jaden moved closer towards her before saying right into her ear. "Is it true you like me?"

Her eyes widened while internally cursing Alexis.

"Well….is it true Claire?" He asked with a blush.

"..."

"Please? I'm very confused and worried that I might've made you uncomfortable." He admitted while accidentally blowing into her ear.

She stiffened up before turning and felt something snap. "Fuck!" before grabbing him by the shoulders. "Of course I like you!"

"E-Eh?!" He said in complete shock. "I...Huh?! But I thought you were just...in a phase!"

"No! I've been trying to keep myself from coming out and saying it you dope!" she spoke with a bright face. "And now that you know, you better take responsibility."

"R-Responsibility?!" He thought while seeing him with a baby in his hands. "B-But we didn't kiss!"

"Well we are now." she spoke grabbing his face and pressing their lips together.

Both blushed red as Jaden was kissed with so much passion that he nearly fainted from excitement.

Chu~!

Claire moved back while some saliva came down her lips. "You are my fiancé now, not Alexis. Meaning, you….will be my husband when we graduate…..ok?"

Jaden blushed red before feeling very faint. "Ah...uh...eh….ah…"

"Got it?" she frowned.

"O-Ok." He said while still in shock. 'S-She kissed...me.'

Claire smiled before kissing him again. 'He's all mine now.'

And in the bushes, Alexis is giving a thumbs up to the two. 'All she needed was to be honest. Huh, just realized I haven't seen Chazz lately. Oh well, I'm sure he's fine.'

'Wow...so this is what a fiancé means….so, oh no! I'm going to make her PREGNANT WITH TWINS!'


	7. Gorgon Sisters and Nami

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Gorgon Sisters and Nami

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami's eyes widened as Kuma's hand came down at her and turned towards Luffy with her hand stretched out. "Luffy!"

"Nami!" Luffy yelled as he had his arm stretched out to grab her. But that's when she vanished when Kuma's hand made contact.

After that all Nami could remember was the clouds as she flew past them. She was somewhat between being awake and unconscious and was grateful to actually still be alive. After awhile of experiencing her limbo, the wind started to whistle louder in her ear and suddenly everything went dark.

The camera zoomed away to show she had landed in a hand print crater on some jungle island. The noise from her landing was in earshot of three of the island's natives Sweet Pea, Marguerite, and Aphelandra.

The three women slowly headed towards it with curiosity. When they came upon the source of the sound, they came upon an unconscious, wounded, and red haired girl.

"Oh my God." spoke Marguerite walking over And crouching down to check her pulse. Luckily Nami was still alive. Worried about her condition, the three women took her to their island's doctor Belladonna to see if her wounds were fatal.

They carried her and headed off to the village filled with numerous other women who wore similar clothing, that being the kind that just covered their nipples and groins, and that was it and each had a different colored snake. Some of the women passing by the trio were curious about the injured girl with odd clothing they were carrying so they decided to follow them to see what's the hubbub.

When the three reached a building they gave a loud knock.

"Dr. Belladonna are you there?" Marguerite Knocked. "We need help right away."

The door opened to reveal the raven haired kuja doctor. "What is it?"

"We found this woman unconscious and need her looked at to make sure she's alright."

"Alright, bring her in and I'll take a look at her." Belladonna said letting the three in.

They walked over to a table and set her down while Belladonna went to grab some of her tools.

When she got what she needed she went to inspect her body, while passersby were watching the process through the windows.

"What going on in there?" asked one of the woman in the back who couldn't see.

"Apparently, a woman, who no one recognizes was found covered in injuries and strange clothing." a bigger kuja woman in front of the woman answered.

Inside, Belladonna moved over and looked Nami over with a stethoscope and hummed. "These scratches are recent, but not bad, they're common ones and just need a little medicine. As for her pulse, it's steady so she's just unconscious."

"But what's with her clothing? She doesn't look like a marine." spoke Aphelandra.

"She must have been swept here far out and found her way into the jungle." spoke Sweet Pea.

When Belladonna inspected below her waist, she thought something was amidst. 'I can't help but feel like something isn't right with her, probably my imagination.' Belladonna thought as she was done with her inspection and started to apply medicine to her wounds.

"She's a little dirty, is it alright if we go to the river to was her?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Sure the medicine will take effect before you start washing her." Belladonna answered.

Understanding, Sweet Pea then picked nami up bridal-style and took her to the river with her two friends following suit. As they left, the group of kaiju women began to follow them to see if the strange woman wakes up.

When they got to the river they got down without taking their clothes off and began to slowly take Nami's top off first exposing her bra clad chest and then worked her pants down. When they got done taking off her pants they were perplexed at her bra and panties.

"Why is she wearing a second layer of clothing?" Marguerite Asked.

"Maybe it has some kind of attractiveness to it or something?" Sweet Pea answered.

"Hey, why isn't a bulge at her crotch?" a short woman pointed out.

Sweet Pea and Marguerite took notice of this and were even more perplexed at their current situation.

"Maybe her penis is just small." Aphelandra said iffy about her answer.

"Let's just get her cleaned up and even if it is, there's nothing wrong with that." spoke Marguerite before they began taking the underwear and bra off.

Before the panties even went past Nami's thighs the surrounding women were shocked at the fact that Nami didn't have cock. The reason they were all shocked by seeing Nami's pussy was, because they've never seen anything besides a cock between another woman's legs before. You see Amazon Lily is home to the futanari kaiju women, though none of them were keen to the opposite sex or opposite sex organ. Due to their strict laws and traditions, it has been deemed taboo for them to have sex with each other since the the first generation and over time the current generation is completely ignorant of sex.

"S-She doesn't have a dick!" cried out Sweet Pea while Aphelandra covered her mouth and Marguerite was stunned speechless.

"What do we do!?" Marguerite screamed as she cupped both her her cheeks with her hands.

"We should tell Hancock-sama!" spoke one of the nearby kuja woman.

"Y-yeah you're right." Sweet Pea stammered. Sweet Pea swung Nami over her shoulder and ran to her empress' temple along with the rest of the women to seek Hancock's wisdom. When they got there she gave a loud knock and waited before the door slowly opened and they looked up to see Marigold and Sandersonia answer.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Marigold.

"Mistress Marigold and Mistress Sandersonia it's an emergency, this woman is missing her cock!" Sweet Pea panicked, as she took Nami off of her shoulder and leaned her body against her chest and spread her legs to present Nami's shaven pussy.

The two looked down and went wide eyed before standing up and closed the doors. The two sisters dashed to deliver the news to Hancock. When they arrived to Hancock's room they were in a daze at what they just saw. "Big sister, big sister!" The two yelled in unison.

Said girl looked over from her position on the balcony. "What is it?"

"There's big trouble at the front gates! A regular woman has been found!"

A shocked look appeared upon Hancock's face. "What, how did this happen!" Hancock yelled at her sisters.

"We aren't sure yet." Marigold said afraid to look upon her sisters enraged face.

"Some of the women brought her here and they're waiting up front for what we should do with her." spoke Sandersonia.

Suddenly the memories from Hancock's past started to flow into her mind after trying to forget them for so long. Various images flew by showing her and her sisters, younger, and when they were still slaves to the Celestial dragons.

They were constantly mocked and abused for the cocks, hearing how they were freaks of nature. It didn't help that they were forced to stand in front of crowds naked while being laughed at when said cocks were poked at with the girls unable to make a move to stop them.

Tears started form at the corners of Hancock's eyes from her pained memories. Hung her head, causing her hair to cover her eyes as she decided what to do with the navigator. "Tell the women outside to bring her in." Hancock ordered with a shift in her emotions.

"Yes, big sister." The two boa sisters said before they got up and went to the front gates.

There the other amazons were confused while the sisters shut the doors and felt nervous.

"What do you think is gonna happen to her?" Marguerite asked an amazon named Kikyo.

"Hopefully Empress Hancock will be just with her decision." Kikyo said.

As the Boa sisters carried Nami to their sister's bedroom, they looked upon her with just as much hate as Hancock when she heard the cat burglar was here. The memories were clouding their mind and making them furious and humiliated, something they would fix. As the sister arrived to the door of their sister's room they couldn't help but smile at what their sister's gonna do to the woman they thought was less than garbage.

Boa herself sat on her snake and saw her sisters put Nami down on the floor and got up before walking over to get a clear look at her. Hancock became more enraged at the sight of the lowly female that was thrown to her feet. She used her foot and pushed at Nami's side. "Wake up."

Then suddenly Nami woke up from the pain in her side. She blinked and found she was in a room with some woman above her looking angry. "W...Where am I?" Nami felt the cool air touch her bare skin, which made her look down to see she was in nothing, but her leopard pattern panties. She blushed and tried covering herself. "A-And why am I naked?!"

"Silence."

Nami was startled at the immense tone of authority in the raven haired woman's voice.

"What should we do with her big sister?" Marigold asked.

"Should we torture her, release her in the island and hunt her down like an animal, or should we just straight up kill her?" Sandersonia asked.

Nami was starting to become scared at how hostile they were acting towards her. "Hang on! What did I so? Where even is this place?"

"Our sister said, silence!" Marigold yelled as she went and slapped Nami.

"Maybe we should just kill her after all." Sandersonia said angered at the invader's insolence.

"No, I have a better idea." Hancock said with a smile as her two younger sisters looked at her for her answer. Hancock then took Sandersonia's ear and whispered something. After which Sandersonia had a more than sadistic smile on her face and nodded to her sister's request.

Sandersonia then walked over to Nami and grabbed her by her bare ankles. She then lifted Nami and spreading her legs giving her a good view of the outline of her pussy . Sandersonia used her tongue to move Nami's panties to the side and slithered her long tongue into the redhead's pussy, which caused Nami to moan at the sudden intrusion. After awhile of slithering her tongue into their captives core Sandersonia came upon a barrier she knew all too well what it was. Sandersonia then pulled her tongue out of Nami's pussy, creating of trail of saliva and a small amount of her pussy juice.

"Well?" Hancock asked.

"She's definitely a virgin big sister." Sandersonia answered joyed at what she just did to Nami.

"Perfect."

Sandersonia then positioned herself and Nami so the navigator's back was against the greenette's chest where she awaited further instructions. Hancock gestured Marigold to go over to their captive, understanding what she meant Marigold went over to Nami and kneeled so she had a better view at her pussy. Marigold then put her middle and index finger in her mouth, which confused Nami. When she pulled her fingers out of her mouth they were covered in a purple slimy substance. Sandersonia grabbed the back of Nami's Knees and spread her legs to once again reveal her panties. Getting tired of the fabric Marigold ripped the panties off of Nami's crotch giving her a clear view of her pussy, Nami closed her eye tightly with a blush out of embarrassment being revealed to three complete strangers. Marigold then inserted her two digits inside of Nami's pussy, making her moan. Marigold began to get into it as she started to scissor her fingers inside the teens pussy, causing her to infatuated with the feeling she was experiencing and not knowing why. Marigold then leaned in started to kiss Nami, inserting the same ooze on her finger into her mouth.

'W-Why is she kissing me?! Why am I getting warm?' thought Nami feeling the woman's tongue rub against her own with her pussy and body slowly getting hot making her gasp and try to close her legs on instant, but Sandersonia kept a tight grip on them.

"Make sure she doesn't get away." Boa ordered.

"Don't worry, with us she won't be able to move an inch." spoke Sandersonia.

After two minutes of the intense make out session Marigold pulled away from Nami, taking a good look at her work. The purple slime Marigold produced trickled down Nami's mouth to her chest, along with it the substance running down from her pussy, to her ass crack, and then to the floor. Sandersonia also couldn't help, but be turned on by the sorry state the pirate was in. So much so that her cock was in between the girl's luscious ass cheeks.

When Nami felt this she looked down to see the amazon's 10 inch cock below her. "Wh-what is that!?" Nami asked in a panic.

"Don't worry this won't be the cock that will take away your virginity." Sandersonia cooed into her ear.

"That'll be reserved for our sister instead." spoke Marigold as she glanced over to see Boa removing her sarong and exposing an 8 inch dick which stood up tall and hard making Nami go wide eyed.

"Y-You've got a dick?!"

The three sisters smiled at the girl's reaction of the two kuja women's cocks. Feeling left out, Marigold removed her skirt to reveal her own 10 inch cock.

"Every woman here has one."

"In fact," Marigold started as she and her sister started to shift their position so they were on the opposite side of Nami's body. "there was an entire group of women who saw your bare body, the only reason they didn't rape you right then and there was because they have as much knowledge of sex as they do with men." Marigold finished as she and Sandersonia grabbed her ankles to lift and spread her legs wide.

Nami blushed with her spot even more exposed and moaned when the two began to grab at her breasts and begin kneading them making her juices start leaking out.

Hancock enjoyed the show her sister's were putting on, but it was time to throw her hat into the ring. Hancock got up and walked from her snake to the restrained redhead. When she got in front of the girl she kneeled down to where her cock and Nami's pussy were face to face. Realizing her situation, all could do was close her eyes and look away with a mad blush on her face.

'She's really gonna put it in and my damn body is actually getting excited!'

"I'll make sure your pussy takes in every inch." Hancock began slowly inserting her kuja cock inside the drugged navigator, as she took in the strained look Nami was making.

"A-Ah!" she gasped gritting her teeth. "It's huge!"

After a couple of seconds of inserting her serpent inside Nami, Hancock finally reached Nami's barrier.

Nami's eyes widened when she felt the head of the amazon empress' cock hit her barrier. "W-Wait, Maybe we can talk about this?" Nami pleaded to deaf ears as Hancock shoved her remaining inches inside their new sex slave. Tears started to from in the corner of Nami's eyes as she felt Hancock's cock pressed against her womb and destroyed her hymen, but after a couple of seconds Nami moaned at the feeling of the cock pulsing inside her. "A-Ahh!" 'W-What's going on? It doesn't hurt at all, but it just tore!'

"Ah yes, your insides are already clenching, this just goes to show you're no different than a common slut." Hancock immediately started to thrust her cock inside Nami, with some of Marigold's slime splurging out of the pirate's pussy due to how hard the thrusts were.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god!" gasped Nami curling her toes while gasping as Sandersonia and Marigold leaned down and began licking across her nipples at the same time with her body getting burning hot.

Hancock hung her head back as she began to thrust inside Nami with more brutality. "How does your first cock feel? I'll bet your mind is swimming at how good it feels like the slut you are!"

"Oh god! Oh fuck!" moaned Nami with each thrust while the two larger sisters started sucking on her nipples making more of her juices drip out. "E-Easy!"

After a couple of minutes Sandersonia used her tongue to wrap around Nami's entire breast and began to squeeze it, while Marigold began to coat the navigator's breast with the strange substance from before as she was sucking on her nipple.

Seeing this Hancock began to squeeze the victim's clit with her fingers as a strand of saliva left her lips and landing on the intersection between her cock and Nami's pussy, giving her the room to slide in much easier.

"Ahhh!" she cried out gripping the dick tighter making Boa groan with the friction increasing.

Hancock moaned from the new feeling of Nami tightening around her, causing some precum to bubble up from the amazon empress' cock. "It's so tight and hot! It feels like a vice!"

Not being able to handle the rough breast treatment from the two boa sisters, with the added friction from Hancock's cock, Nami came, coating her assaulter's cock in her excitement.

"See? You came and we're just getting started." grunted the empress as Nami moaned louder. "I can feel you suck on my cock more and more."

Nami couldn't help, but blush even more at the empress' seductive words.

"I'll bet she likes to tease other people with her body." spoke Marigold.

"Yeah, she has the body for it." Sandersonia said as she wrapped her tongue around her nipple and pulled on it, causing a loud snap as the nipple was released.

"Ah!" Nami gasped with her juices forming a puddle on the ground while throwing her head back. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Scream your head off slut, it's just going to make me go harder!" Hancock began to speed up to the point where loud clapping sounds filled the room along with the aroma of sex. Hancock looked at her two sister and gave another gesture, which they understood and grabbed both sides of Nami's head to turn and make her look at the person her took her chastity. When Hancock saw her victims face, she took aim and spit in her face, causing her to smile at how far the navigator has fallen. "Just look at you, I'll bet you want me to unload every bit of my seed deep inside your womb."

"N-no , that's not...ahhhh!" Nami moaned as she felt the empress' cock pulsating inside her.

"I'll make sure you take in every last drop!" With the last three hard thrusts, Hancock unloaded her cum inside the pirate. There was so much that some of it came shooting out of the corners of the violated teen's pussy.

"AHHHHH!" Namie screamed out from how hot it felt and how it was hitting right at her cervix and making her grit her teeth just as she came over the dick at the same time.

After a couple of seconds Hancock's load began to die down and she slipped her dick out of Nami's now cum drowned pussy. Some of it dripped out while Nami panted with her eyes rolled into her head.

Sandersonia and Marigold were drooling over the woman they were restraining with hard blushes on their faces. Their dicks were rock hard and rubbing up against the legs.

"Sandersonia, Marigold, you can have a turn now."

After hearing that, the two sisters nearly dog piled her as Sandersonia got into a spooning position and Marigold tried forcing Nami's head toward her cock.

Said navigator stared at the dick while feeling so hot and horny she didn't try to push it away. Instead, she put the bulbous red, tip of the cock into her mouth and began sucking the precum from it, while the green haired amazon began to enter her tight passage. She was able to sheath 7 inches of her cock inside her with her purple head hitting the entrance to her womb.

"Oh fuck! Even with sister's sperm inside you this little hole is clutching around me, and with this much I can get as rough as I want." she grinned before pulling back slowly and then slammed back in making Nami moan around the tip making Marigold gasp.

Marigold grabbed a handful of Nami's hair and forced more of her cock into her mouth, causing the head of her cock to hit the back of her throat. Sandersonia then leaned her head over Nami's shoulder and wrapped her long around her right nipple, while lifting her right leg into the air for more penetration.

'Oh god, they're gonna stuff me like a turkey!' she thought while trying to keep from gagging as Marigold pulled back and went back in with a moan with Nami's tongue rubbing across the underside of it.

Wanting more of what she already had, Sandersonia pulled back till only the head remained and thrusted back in with full force, causing her cock to penetrate Nami's womb.

"Mmmmm!" Nami moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain giving Marigold more pleasure.

"I can feel it, all the cum that my sister unloaded inside of you. It feels so good." Sandersonia said directly in Nami's ear as she began to pull on Nami's breast with her tongue.

"Her mouth is so small and wet it's like she's wanting to drink me dry." grunted Marigold.

Becoming more excited, Nami began to bob her head even faster on Marigold's cock so she could taste her amazonian cum.

As that was going on Sandersonia continued her hard thrusts inside the navigator's wet cunt, while she released her nipple like before with a loud snap. She then began to lick her way from her chest up her neck, moving her tongue from her slender shoulder to her neck and so forth.

Boa herself sat on her snake and watched while lightly rubbing her cock at the scene. "Go ahead and get rougher you two."

After Hancock uttered those words, the cocks that she was servicing with her holes began to grow bigger, so much so that Nami had to take out the cock in her mouth to keep from suffocating. When she looked up to meet the gaze of the amazon she was giving a blowjob she saw her body change.

The two girls began to slowly gain scales, green for Sandersonia, yellow for Marigold, and let out a cry of surprise and saw the two growing bigger and bigger with the dick inside feeling like it was stretching her pussy wide open. One top of that, saw Marigold growing a second cock under her fist one, while feeling Sandersonia growing one as well feeling it nearing her bellybutton.

"Gladly sister." the two grinned before Marigold grabbed Nami's head and began to push her top dick back inside making Nami give out a muffled cry of surprise with the tip stretching her lips wide open while Sandersonia began to move back and forth inside quicker with a bulge being seen in Nami's belly.

While the two sisters used the pirate's body to please themselves a big shot of precum from the newly grown dicks shot out hitting Nami's chest and face. It looked translucent, but also like a cum shot making the girl gasp while unable to lick the tip and shivered with the precum trickling over her breasts. Acting on instinct Nami grabbed Marigold's second cock with her right hand and began stroking it, while she did the same to Sandersonia with her left hand. Feeling something slithering on her body, Nami noticed that the two tails that replaced the two amazons' legs were slithering on her body, with Sandersonia's reaching up to her ass, while Marigold's played her sizable breasts.

"Come on, suck harder." demanded Marigold who had the navigator's mouth stuffed to the brim while her tail wrapped around the breasts and squeezed them together.

Sandersonia then took it a step further and pressed the tip of her tail into Nami's rosebud. "We'll get this spot loosened up a bit."

Nami tried to protest at Sandersonia penetrating her ass, but with Marigold occupying her mouth all she could do was moan around the snake woman's cock.

Sandersonia let out an amused hiss before her tail began pushing into the anus.

Nami's eyes widened as she came for the third time that day from Sandersonia shoving her tail up her as, coating her cock in her love juice.

"I'm gonna cum right down your dirty throat." grunted Marigold holding onto Nami's head with one hand since using two would be too much.

"And I'll cum right into your slutty pussy!" Sandersonia hissed as her two cocks began to pulsate from the pleasure.

"Make sure to fill her inside and outside with it all." spoke Boa.

With their climax approaching the two sisters shoved as much of their cocks into the pirate as they could before they finally reached their climax. "WE'RE CUMMING!"

Marigold and Sandersonia released a threshold of cum, enough so that Nami's stomach began to expand and the amount of cum that went into mouth was too much to hold in and ended up shooting from the corners of her mouth or streamed out of her nose. The two remaining cocks came on her face, chest, and stomach covering her in potent smelling cum.

After a minute passed the streams of cum died down. Sandersonia and Marigold pulled out of the abused pirate whore, watching her cum covered form.

She panted on the floor with her eyes going crossed and sticky from top to bottom in sperm with a puddle of the stuff forming near her pussy. Nami gathered the strength to look at her three attackers to reveal that they were still hard even though they came so much inside her. 'Did they get harder?!' Nami screamed in her thoughts.

"That felt amazing!" spoke Sandersonia while licking her lips. "I wanna do that more."

"I can't help but agree with you sister." Marigold said with a sadistic look on her face.

"I could go another round as well." spoke Boa with her standing back up.

Hearing that Sandersonia used her tai to prep for her sister's next round, with Nami's legs spread and her arms restrained, putting her bare body on display for all to see.

"But this time, I'll see if I can help with widening her perverted ass."

Understanding her sisters lust, Sandersonia positioned Nami on her knees and tying her hands together with her tail. "She's all yours big sister." Marigold said spreading Nami's ass cheeks.

The navigator glanced over and felt Boa rub the tip of her cock against her black cherry making her gulp. "J-Just go easy back there."

"Silence." Hancock gave a swift smack to Nami's ass. Nami moaned at the feeling her ass being struck. She moved her hand down to slowly rub against the entrance before abruptly jamming a finger in making Nami let out a surprised moan. Nami blushed in shame at how she reacted from just one finger. Then Hancock got an idea and decided to add another finger inside Nami, so she pulled back her middle finger and squeezed in her index finger, causing her asshole to twitch even more.

"If you beg like the slut you are, I'll make this feel good. If you don't, I might just ruin it." Hancock began to scissor her fingers inside Nami's ass, adding to her already immense pleasure.

"K-Keep going!"

"Huh, what was that?" Hancock asked mockingly.

"Keep fingering my asshole, please!"

With that Hancock began to move her hand up and down without taking her fingers out of the pirate's ass, causing the fingers to scrape against Nami's inner walls.

She moaned while unable to move away and moved her ass back against the fingers.

Wanting to see more of the pathetic girl's contorted face, Marigold shoved the tip of her tail into Nami's mouth, causing her to gag a little with drool seeping from the corners of her mouth.

Boa herself added a third finger and started moving them in and out faster making Nami moan while licking around the tail.

Sandersonia was becoming excited at their new slaves torture, so she began to masterbate to the show. She gripped both her dicks and rubbed them up and down while Boa herself pulled her fingers out and saw Nami's asshole twitched before pressing her dick against the hole.

Nami moaned through Marigold's tail as she felt the head of the snake princess' cock enter her ass. Hancock grabbed both of Nami's ass cheeks and began shove more of her erection into her ass. The tightness of her ass caused Hancock to squeeze her victim's ass cheeks to the point where they almost drew blood. The empress groaned from the confines with her dick stretching Nami outas the red haired girl sucked on the tail and Sandersonia rubbed her dicks harder. "Your ass is clenching all around me, you truly wanted it all you dirty slut."

"Mmmmmm!" Nami moaned around the tail in her mouth after feeling Hancock's cock fully sheath itself inside her ass, causing some blood to seep out, which only added more to Hancock's enjoyment.

"Take in every inch you bitch! Take in every bit of my dick in your ass!" Hancock's cock began to throb from how tight Nami's Anal tube was and began a brutal pace without even letting Nami get use to the foreign object inside her.

'It feels like my ass is gonna split apart!'

As Hancock's thrusts went on, she was able to pick up a rhythm and thrusted inside the young pirate's ass faster, causing said pirate's ass to bounce with each thrust. "Marigold, move your tail, I want to hear her moan her slutty mouth off."

Doing as commanded Marigold removed her tail from Nami's mouth, which allowed Nami to moan freely at the waves of pleasure that was hitting her. Marigold noticing Sandersonia's strained face from masterbating, she made Nami face the two foot long cocks being stroked in front of her.

"Ah! Sister! I'm so close!"

To help her sister climax Marigold lifted Nami to where her torso was up straight, Hancock took advantage of this and moved her hands from the redhead's ass to knead her full breast, giving Sandersonia the push she needed to cum.

She cried out and covered Nami's front with her sperm while Boa hammered deeper into the anus. After Sandersonia cum died down, Hancock licked some cum off of Nami's cheek as she bent Nami over again, and moved her left hand from her breast to her leaking pussy adding to the navigator's pleasure.

"Pl-please, cum...ahh...inside my ass." Nami said under her breath.

"Louder you bitch."

"Please cum inside my asshole with your huge cock!" Nami screamed.

"Then take every last load!" grunted the empress before pushing her fingers right inside Nami's slit and buried her dick all the way in before firing several loads of her sperm inside. The load lasted for 10 seconds, before it began to die down. Hancock pulled out of Nami's ass and watched her ass eject the cum inside it like a squirt gun.

The navigator panted with a glazed look in her eyes before Boa moved her fingers out of the pussy making Nami fall down and drool a little on the floor.

"You two can have your turns now." Hancock said as the two snake sisters grabbed Nami, without even giving her time to rest. Marigold held Nami's thighs with her chest touching her victim's back to reveal her abused pussy and ass, while Marigold positioned her two cocks to whether both her holes. The boa sister then entered both of Nami's holes with little to no resistance, as Sandersonia slithered over to the girl and began to grope both of her breast while she was licking off all the cum on her face and chest that was on her with her long tongue.

Nami moaned at being stretched open again and shivered from the long tongue.

When Sandersonia was done licking the cum off of Nami's face, she began to kiss Nami with her long tongue exploring her mouth, while Marigold thrusted up into the pirate.

"Her insides are incredible! It's like her whole body is gripping me all over!"

As Sandersonia tickled the back of Nami's throat with her tongue, the navigator began to grope Sandersonia's own breast through her bikini like top. Getting turned on from watching her sister's make out session, Marigold tried to stuff more of her cock inside Nami, causing her second cock to penetrate her cervix. Feeling this sensation again caused Nami's hole to create a tighter seal around the youngest sister's cocks.

"She's turning into a horny little slut, I'll bet she wouldn't mind getting pregnant if you tried hard sister."

"That'd be extra fun, I'd love to see what her breast milk would taste like." Marigold groaned as she licked Nami's ear while simultaneously fucking both her her holes. Thinking about being pregnant and being passed around by these three sisters made Nami blush and become wetter from their endless assaults on her body.

"I'm gonna go crazy!" Nami then came from both her ass and her pussy, forcing Marigold to stop her thrust from the severe tightness.

"Ah! It's getting TOO tight and hard to move!" While waiting for Nami to loosen up, Marigold began to pinch the teens nipple as Sandersonia squeezed her breast together.

Nami let out a loud moan in response which caused her holes to loosen up slightly.

When Marigold felt the girl of Nami's inner walls loosen, she continued her brutal pace once more, making Nami's breast bounce inside Sandersonia's hands.

Boa herself rubbed her dick and squeezed one of her breasts at the scene.

Noticing her sister masterbating to their erotic actions, Sandersonia and Marigold shifted their positions so Hancock could witness Marigold thrusting up into Nami with Sandersonia licking Nami's clit during the fucking. All the while the navigator felt like her mind was turning to nothing.

Marigold used her giant hands to grab Nami's face and began her own make out session with her left hand groping the redhead's left tit.

'I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!' Nami came covering Marigold 's cock with her love juices and hitting Sandersonia with it. This sudden sensation sent Marigold over the edge and came in both of her holes.

"Take in all of my sperm!"

Marigold came so much that Nami looked nine months pregnant. The sight of Nami's stomach expanding from the amount of cum enter her made Hancock cum as well. Her own load shot out on the floor while she panted and leaned against her bed with Nami's head rolling before she slumped down and wound up passing out.

"Ah well, I guess the fun's over?" Sandersonia asked with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"No, not yet." Hancock said.

Her sisters turned to her confused.

"But sister, what do you mean?" Sandersonia asked.

"Just call all the women to the arena." Hancock demanded with her sister complying.


	8. Mawile and Pikachu

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Mawile and Pikachu

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group were currently on their way again, but this time they were near a mountain range with Brock looking confused at the map.

"Huh? This can't be right."

"What is it Brock?" asked May.

"According to the map we should have already been on the other end of the range at this point."

"So you're say we've been going around in circles?!" Ash asked.

Brock let out an embarrassed chuckle making the group groan.

"Well what do we now?" Max asked.

"Set up camp for the night." spoke Ash.

Everyone else looked at the sky to see that the sun was setting meaning it was going to get dark soon which shows that they had no other choice but to rest.

"Good call." spoke May.

Ash smiled a bit after hearing that. "Then it's settled."

And so the group went off to find a safe spot to get settled. It wasn't long before they found a nice spot by a little stream.

"I'll go out and get wood." spoke Ash.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said meaning he was gonna join his partner.

The two walked off near the woods and started gathering sticks. It took about a few moments before Ash spoke up.

"Think this is enough Pikachu?"

"Pika pi." spoke the pokemon with his arms full as he tried to keep from falling over.

"Then let's get back to the others." Ash said.

However just as the duo was about to leave, they heard some rustling in the bushes. They stopped and turned before spotting a familiar face pop up with surprise on her face.

"Ash?"

"Samantha?"

And also stepping out of the bush was Samantha's Pokemon, Mawile.

"What are you doing out here?" Ash asked with a confused look.

"Well, me and Mawile were on our way to the next town, but we lost the map and wandered around for a bit."

Mawile nods while feeling a bit embarrassed.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised, while feeling bad for the duo before Ash spoke up. "Sorry to hear that. But luckily my friends and I have a map even though we got lost but still have it though. We were just making camp while I was gathering firewood. You and Mawile can join us."

"Thanks Ash, we could use all the help we need." chuckled Samantha.

Mawile giggled as well before Ash and Pikachu laughed a bit before Ash motioned them to follow him. The four headed on back to camp where Brock was already working on dinner. That's when they heard Ash's voice.

"Hey guys, we're back. And look who else is here."

They turned with Brock getting hearts in his eyes seeing Samantha. "Samantha, you came back!" he rushed over before getting yanked back by the ear by a frowning Max. "Ow!"

Everyone sweat drops before May spoke up.

"Hey Samantha, what brings you and Mawile here?"

"We got lost and Ash here offered to let us camp out with you guys, if that's ok."

May and the others smiled a bit before May spoke up. "Well Ash does have a big heart. So yeah you can stay. Brock was just about to serve dinner."

"Come on, you can drool later." spoke Max dragging Brock away.

Everyone else sweat dropped again before Ash and the others were sitting at the table. May and Max was on one side while Ash sitting next to Samantha on the other.

Pokemon, that were by their trainers, was eating some poke-food. While Pikachu was eating, Mawile was taking a few glances at him without him even noticing it.

*Poke-translator*

Pikachu continues to eat before thinking. 'Hmmm... call me crazy but I think someone is watching me but who?' he thought before looking around just as Mawile went back to eating from her bowl like natural. 'Maybe it's just my imagination.'

Once it was clear, Mawile took another glance to our favorite electric mouse. 'Wow, I never really noticed Pikachu last time. He looks adorable eating like that.' She thought before blushing a bit as she resumes eating.

"Wow, this food is really great Brock." Samantha commented after taking another bite.

"Thanks, it helps when you have to learn this stuff for a dozen siblings."

"How many siblings do you have?" Samantha asked.

"Technically nine." Brock replied making Samantha blinked in surprise.

That's when Ash spoke up. "So Samantha, what did you and Mawile did after we parted. Last time I remember she was after that guy's Psyduck."

"Well it didn't last much cause we were going different ways, which made her sad, but I told her there would be others in the future. Then we went on to stay at a hotel for a little bit before going to the next contest."

"That's cool. Though hopefully Mawile will find what she's looking for." Ash said while taking another bite.

"She's been like this since I caught her. She's quite the romantic type." She said before giggling a bit.

"We know the feeling." spoke Max with him and May turning to Brock.

Said breeder rubbed the back of his head before Ash spoke up.

"Still very lucky that you found me and Pikachu Samantha."

"Yeah, if we got anymore lost we'd probably run into an Ursaring." she joked.

"Well if that happens, me Pikachu will have your backs."

"Thanks." she smiled.

Ash smiled back to before he resumed eating.

Back with Pikachu and Mawile, the first one was done eating and was laying on his back.

Pikachu pat his stomach before letting out a soft burp. Mawile let out a dreamy sigh while discretely scooting near him. Pikachu didn't noticed as he continues to look at the sky. But when he felt something touch his tail he turned and saw Mawile right beside him.

*Poke-translator*

Pikachu was a bit surprised before speaking up. "H-Hey Mawile."

"Hi Pikachu." Mawile said with a smile.

"Um, did you get enough?" Pikachu asked before blushing a bit from how close she was.

"Uh huh, it was delicious." Mawile said while still smiling. She moved closer making Pikachu gulp and scoot back, which just made her scoot even closer. Mawile thought Pikachu looked cute when feeling nervous. When she got closer she grabbed his tail before he could move away and pulled him right back.

Pikachu was completely caught off guard by that before blushing big at how close he and Mawile are.

"There, much better." Mawile said before snuggling her head in Pikachu's neck.

He gulped while not noticing the others seeing what was going on.

Some of the Pokemon did snicker a bit while the trainers...

"Looks like she's got a new crush." chuckled Samantha.

Ash and the other chuckled a bit before May spoke up. "I think they look cute together."

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of someone." remarked Max looking at Brock.

Brock rubbed the back of his head while feeling a bit embarrassed since his track record if off the scale.

Pikachu gulped while Mawile rubbed her cheek against his.

"You're so cute and snuggly."

"U-Uh hey! Why don't I get Ludicolo out for you? He'd be happy to see you again." Pikachu said hoping his plan might work.

"No." she spoke in a blunt tone.

Pikachu was surprised before speaking up. "W-Why not?"

"He was too much. When he was a Lombre he was so cool in a laid back way." she sighed with a smile before frowning. "When he evolved he was too upbeat."

That's when Pikachu asked this. "Well I choose not to evolve but hypothetically, if I did, what would you feel about me then?"

"Would you became suddenly different?" Mawile countered before looking at Pikachu in the eyes.

"Well I don't know, I always heard that evolving can do that." Pikachu replied when he remembered some of the Pokémon he and Ash encounter that evolved including his friends that Ash caught.

"Well I'm sure you'd be just fine, you're cool, cute, and amazing." Mawile said before smiling at Pikachu.

'Aw man, she's dead serious.' Pikachu thought while blushing a bit at the smile. "Uh, hey! I'm gonna go take a walk in the forest." He said before getting up and starts walking to the woods.

"I'll join you." Mawile said before getting up and starts following him.

"You don't really have to do that." Pikachu said trying to change her mind.

"I insist, I'm coming." Mawile said with a voice that says she means it.

'Dang it!' "Alright, fine." Pikachu said making Mawile smile a bit before she catched up to the electric mouse.

(Later)

Pikachu and Mawile were seen walking together in the woods as the stars start to appear in the sky. Though Mawile was holding the electric mouse's hand during said walk

"Ah, it's getting dark out." She pouted as she wanted to continue walking with Pikachu.

"Oh shoot, guess we gotta go back." spoke Pikachu with some relief. He was about to turn around before Mawile stopped him by grabbing his hand again.

"Hang on, not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I wanna see the stars first." Mawile said before she starts pulling Pikachu's arm.

'Dang it.' He thought.

It took only a few moments before Mawile found them a nice spot to watch the stars. She sat down and tugged Pikachu to sit down beside her before laying on her back with him doing the same. Said electric mouse was a bit surprised before he sighs a bit while looking up at the stars as well.

"Aren't they pretty?" Mawile asked as she watched the stars twinkle.

"I guess so." Pikachu said though didn't show some emotion to it.

"I just love looking at the sky when it's this clear at night." Mawile said before bringing out a cute smile.

"But they're just stars." Pikachu said like it was nothing.

"True, but you might be lucky and see a shooting star. Mawile countered while still stargazing.

'She's got me there.' Pikachu thought before low and behold, a shooting star was seen passing through.

"Oh! There it is!" Mawile exclaimed while pointing at the star.

'Did she know that was gonna happen? That's a big coincidence.' Pikachu thought while actually amazed at the shooting star.

"Quick! Make a wish." Mawile said while closing her eyes.

'Well, I guess it couldn't hurt.' He thought before closing his eyes as well. 'Now, what should I wish for?' Pikachu thought while thinking hard. When he got his answer he focused as they saw the star pass by.

"So what did you wish for?" Mawile asked.

"I can't tell you, it won't come true." he teased.

Mawile gave a cute pout after hearing that. "No fair." She said causing Pikachu to chuckle a bit.

"Would you do the same? Cause if you do it won't come true." Pikachu countered with a smirk.

"Touche." Mawile said before giggling a bit. "Oh no, what's that!" Mawile said when she pointed at something.

Pikachu turned just as she turned her body around. "What? What is it?" He said before taking a few seconds to look before he turns around to look at Mawile. He saw her large mouth in front of him before it opened and the tongue pulled him over before it closed shut with the tongue licking across his face. Pikachu was completely caught off guard while blushing brightly. 'Is she... kissing me?!' He thought.

"What do you think of my extra special kiss?" Mawile asked with a smirk.

He tried to speak, but the tongue licked all over his face to where he couldn't get a word out.

Mawile giggled a bit at the seen while the electric mouse tried to move his face away so he can speak. "I came up with it on my own." Mawile said with a triumphed smile.

Pikachu blushed before he managed to get his head free while blushing crimson and coated in saliva.

Mawile giggled a bit after seeing that.

"What was that for?" He asked with a blushing but confused look.

"For letting me stargaze with you." She said with a smile.

'Technically you just followed me.' Pikachu thought before sweatdroping a bit.

"Want another one?" Mawile asked before blushing a bit while smiling.

"I-I'll pass." Pikachu said while feeling nervous.

"Awww." Mawile pout before saying this. "Pretty please." She said while giving off a cute begging look.

He gulped seeing that before turning away and shook his head.

It made Mawile blink for a bit before she starts to cry. "Awawawawa!"

Pikachu jolts for a bit before he turns around to see Mawile bawling. 'Aw come on, why me?' He thought knowing he had to do the right thing. "Fine...I'll do it." He said which cause Mawile to smile with joy.

Though little did Pikachu know that that's exactly what Mawile wanted.

'Hehe, now I got you.' She thought. This time Mawile didn't use her second mouth when she leans in and kissed the electric mouse's lips with hers.

His eyes widened, tail stood up, and was surprised. 'W-Whoa.' He thought.

'Try to get away from this.' Mawile thought before she hugged Pikachu and slid her tongue in his mouth.

He was caught off guard before relenting and began rubbing his own against her.

Mawile was a bit surprised before she moans in his mouth. 'Yes! I knew he'd do it.' Mawile thought happily as she continues to kiss Pikachu while using her tongue a little more.

'I gotta admit, this is pretty hot.' He thought before he actually starts enjoying the kiss.

'I wonder if he'll remember me whenever he goes to sleep now.' Mawile thought before the two somehow fell to ground but were still kissing.

Pikachu himself was getting into it and reached down before giving her thighs a squeeze.

Mawile jolts while feeling surprised by that action before she went with it and gave Pikachu's ass a nice squeeze as well.

'I like this, but if we get at it any farther I might be looking at eggs!' He thought while feeling a bit worried as he continues to kiss her. He pulled away making her pout as he took the moment to catch his breath. However, it wasn't long before the electric mouse saw the Mawile's eyes. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes." He commented which made Mawile blushed brightly.

"Thanks." She said before snuggling her head in his neck. 'So warm.' She thought while hugging him.

"Um, maybe we should go back." Pikachu said since it was getting darker.

"Oh alright." The Mawile said before pouting a bit before the duo got up.

And so the two headed on back towards camp. It only a few minutes before the duo were finally back at camp. But when they got there they saw no one was around.

"Where did everyone go?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know, but do you smell something?" asked Mawile sniffing the air.

Pikachu smelled it too before speaking. "Yeah what is that?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Faster Ash!"

Pikachu and Mawile blinked for a moment before Pikachu spoke. "Ummm... is that your trainer?"

"Yeah." she replied as they turned and saw a tent shaking with the moans.

Pikachu and Mawile blushed brightly when they realized what their trainers are doing.

"Samantha! It feels so good!" Ash yells as he keeps giving it to her.

Pikachu continues to blush before speaking. "Okay... besides that... Where are the others?"

"M-Maybe in the other tents?" Mawile said as she wonders while still blushing as well.

"...maybe we should get some sleep." Pikachu suggested while rubbing the back of his head.

"Good idea." Mawile said before the two went to find a nice spot to sleep.

They spotted a tree which they sat against with Mawile snuggling against Pikachu. The electric mouse blushed a bit before he actually wrapped his arm around her before bringing her a bit close. 'This isn't so bad.' He thought before closing his eyes. 'Maybe Samantha and Mawile can stick around for a bit.' He thought before actually smiling at the thought. "Goodnight Mawile."

"Goodnight Pikachu." Mawile said before she gave Pikachu a kiss on the cheek before snuggling more.


	9. Kaguya and Kidd

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Kaguya and Kidd

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Death City-

It's been a long time since the final battle against Asura and the scars of war can still be felt. None more so than Kidd, who is still trying to fill the boots his father had as reaper.

But it wasn't working that well as he really had a hard time with asymmetrical objects and people, even more than usual!

He was at the school and having workers try to make the school and everything inside symmetrical possible, even down to any dust bunnies.

"How about now?" Asked one worker while covered in dust.

"No! You're covered in dust on your right side!"

"Uh Lord Death? We finished redoing the library to where every book and shelf are symmetrical, but some of the book covers and fronts aren't the same colors."

"Then put the ones with no identical match in a separate pile by alphabetical order." He frowned.

"Um, but it's all K's and 0's. How can we organize them by just those letters and numbers?"

"Figure it out." he spoke while Liz and Patty watched with Liz sighing.

"I knew this was gonna happen, but it's even worse seeing it."

"Ha ha." Patty laughed. "Kidd is so silly."

As the new lord of death tried to relax from the stress, he didn't notice that there was a reddish white mark on the back of his cloak. Or that it was growing slightly.

Kidd sighed and rubbed his face. "This will take time, but as the new Lord Death, I must do all I can so this world is perfectly symmetrical."

"Or just leave it how it is." remarked Liz with a sweatdrop.

"Hey Kidd." Patty smiled. "Can we get a giraffe?"

"No Patty, we can't."

"Why?"

"Because you might break its neck." He said in frustration as the spot got bigger.

"Would not." she pouted.

"Patty, maybe we should work our way up from that. Like with a goldfish." spoke her sister.

"Booooring! We should get an elephant and name it after you sis!"

"Hey!"

"Well they are symmetrical." Kidd said while pondering the idea. "And have tusks that can be perfect for any decor."

"Don't even think about it!" growled Liz before letting out a huff. "If we get any pets than you or Patty are taking care of them, but keep this in mind, if they have hair, it could get all over the floor and the floor wouldn't look perfectly in line, now would it?"

He froze in horror as the spot got big enough to be mistaken for part of the cloak. "Oh...me….so much unkempt hair…."

"We can shave it!" spoke Patty with a hand up.

Kidd rubbed his chin while Liz anime fell. "Not bad, but even if that's the case it will have to wait. Until the school is perfect, I'll need to personally help assign missions out to the students."

"Ok." Patty smiled. "But I say we get them to investigate a haunted elephant graveyard! Oooooh!"

Liz shivered in horror as the spot became a giant blob of 'ink' on Kidd's back.

"Well I have heard some odd sightings of ghosts there, I'll let Black Star and Tsubaki take care of that."

Plop.

All three blinked as a red blob came off of Kidd's back and landed on the ground.

"..."

"..."

"Ha ha, Kidd pooped out a turd!" Patty laughed.

"Patty, not now." spoke Kidd with a frown as he crouched down and grabbed a stick.

"Wait, don't tell us you're gonna poke it." spoke Liz with a grimace. "Gross."

He ignored her as the stick went through the blob and out the other side. "It seems like this blob is made out of jello or slime."

"Oooh! Maybe it tastes like it." spoke Patty with a smile.

"Liz, go see if one of the workers has a container."

She nodded before walking away as Patty tried to pick it up, but it fell right through her hands.

"Burr! It's cold!"

Kidd shook his head before seeing the blob slowly forming a pair of green eyes, which blinked at him. He jolted and narrowed his eyes. "Patty, normally I don't like doing this, but transform without your sister here."

"Ok!" She said before changing into her gun form and landed on his palm. ' _Ready to make things go boom!_ '

Kidd aimed it at the slime. "I don't know what this is, but if it has eyes it has a means of living or instincts."

The blob looked at Kidd before it's body started to turn a light blue on the top with small tendrils as it's body started becoming pure white with a purple pair of 'wings' appeared around its sides. It then began moving closer to Kidd's leg.

Kidd felt the slime going up his leg and started to shiver in disgust. "Patty, I'm not sure whether to shoot it or not. It doesn't seem threatening, but at the same time I can't be too scared."

' _Maybe it's trying to dissolve you? Like the one from the Blob?_ '

The blob moved up his shirt before some red circles appeared on its body and a small purple flame started to pop from the top of its head.

Kidd gulped just as Liz ran over with a box.

"Kidd I got a box! And...wait, where is that thing?"

' _Right here._ ' Patty said as the slime went up his neck and sat on his head as the eyes blinked happily. ' _And can we keep it?_ '

Liz shivered seeing it like that and dropped the box making Kidd crouch down and grab it before carefully moving it towards it. "Oh god, does that thing have eyes now?"

"And it caught on fire." Kidd said while the slime moved around his head and started forming a cartoon like smile. "But I don't exactly know what this thing is or why it's trying to go on my head."

' _Maybe it thinks your its mama?_ '

"Just put it away!" spoke Liz with a shudder.

Kidd moved the box closer before closing it around the slime and made sure it was on right. "Gotcha."

It blinked while the flame started to flicker out for a few seconds.

"What are we going to do with that thing Kidd?" Asked Liz while Patty changed into her human form.

"Are we going to keep it?" Patty asked. "It might be a fun pet."

Kidd looked at the closed box while unsure about what to do himself. But that was when he felt the box getting lighter for some reason. "Huh? Something's wrong."

"How so?" Asked Patty as Kidd opened the box.

Only to see a tiny naked girl with a reddish diamond tattoo around her bellybutton and the same features from the slime except for a heavy looking cape that went from the sides to the middle part of her head. She looked at Kidd and waved. "H-Hello...giant boy."

All of them went wide eyed with Kidd dropping the box and Liz getting creeped out.

"W-What the...fuck?!"

"Woah!" Patty said in shock. "It's a tiny girl!"

"But where is the slime?" Kidd said with wide eyes.

The little girl looked around before trying to crawl out of the box, only to fall on her back. "Ah...ah...help me….please."

"I-I-I think that IS the slime." spoke Liz.

Kidd's jaw dropped as Patty picked her up.

"Hello little slimy girl. What's your name?"

She shivered while the flame on her head started to ignite. "K-K-Kaguya….don't eat me."

And just like that, Kidd and Liz turned shocked with Patty stunned.

"Can you...let me down please?" The girl asked nervously. "I-I don't want to be eaten today."

Liz fainted while Patty let the little girl down on the ground.

"How is this possible?" asked Kidd to Kaguya with a hand. "How can you be here? You died."

"...you're scary." Kaguya said while moving back. "Please don't eat me."

"I'm not going to eat you."

She blinked before walking toward him and tried to hug his leg. "Ok giant boy."

'Something's wrong, how is she a slime? Why does she call me that? And why is she so shy?'

Kaguya looked up at him and slyly smiled. "Can we be….friends? Or not...it might be not."

'Wait.' "Um, question. Do you recognize me?"

"...no. Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because we were on the moon and kicked your butt." spoke up Patty with a giggle.

"Huh?" Kaguya said while darted behind Kidd's leg and poked her head out. "B-But I'm here...and why kick me? W-Was I a bad girl?"

"Relax, we won't hurt you." spoke Kidd. 'Ok, this really is weird. Should I have her looked over? Then again, it's my job as a reaper to deal with any kind of madness, which she is, so if I'm going to be taken serious, I need to try and deal with this on my own.'

The girl looked at Kidd and tugged at his pants. "I'm hungry, can...can you feed me giant boy? Please?"

"Aw, how adorable." Patty giggled.

"Creepy." muttered Liz while slowly waking herself up. "Maybe we should talk to Maka and the others about this."

"No, I'll handle it Liz." Kidd said while picking the girl up. "We'll bring her home with us."

"Yay!/What?!"

"Giant man?" Kaguya said in confusion.

(Later)

The little girl blinked while on a small table with Kidd looking at her with a large magnifying glass. 'Scary.'

'Hmm, it looks just like her, and maybe she retained a slime form to try and regain her full body later, but did it leave her with amnesia?' He thought while noticing the girl was trying to poke the magnifying glass.

"Do I have...a spot on me?"

"No."

"So….can I have some bamboo shoots please?"

"We don't have any."

"Oh….then can I have some cheese? Please giant man?" Kaguya asked while looking around the room. "And why are you mad at me?"

"First off, I'm not mad. Second, you'll get some food, but only until after I'm done checking you over."

"For what? Bugs?" She asked innocently.

"For anything asymmetrical."

"So am I...symmetrical?" She asked nervously.

"Yes."

"...is it my cheeks?" She pointed to her cheeks. "Are they symmetrical?"

"Yes, but the flame on your head, it tends to switch between the two, like it's taunting me." he spoke with a frown while looking closer. 'Come on, burn equally.'

Kaguya blinked while moving back. "W-Why are you fixated at my flames….wait. Are you going to eat me?!"

"No I'm just making sure it's symmetrical." He said while not knowing that the girl was slowly growing in size. "But I'll worry about it later, Patty! Get Kaguya here some cheese."

"Ok!" She said while grabbing the girl and ran out of the room.

"Give her back."

"Aw! Fine!" She grumbled while putting Kaguya on the table before leaving the room again.

(Later)

Patty smiled while holding a large wheel of cheese in her hands. "Kidd! I got the cheese!" She then walked into the room and saw Kidd holding a bow child sized Kaguya in his hands. "Oooh, did she grow?"

"Apparently." He said while Kaguya looked at the cheese and jumped out of his hands.

GULP!

And ate it in one gulp. "Yum, thanks booby lady."

'Woah.' She thought as Kaguya got a few inches taller and reached her stomach. "You sure were hungry."

"Yep." She said before looking at Kidd. "Thank you...papa?"

And cue him getting a heart attack from the cuteness. He fell back just as Liz popped her head in.

"Hey Ki-KIDD!?"

"She's...too cute." He said while fainting to the ground.

"Ha ha ha." Patty laughed as Kaguya looked confused.

"What's papa doing?"

(Two weeks later)

Kidd grumbled while looking at the child sized Kaguya, who was eating some cereal he bought for her. But the main problem was that she was getting bigger at a rapid pace, since she's now at his chest area.

"Papa, can I have more cereal please?"

"Wasn't that your third bowl already?"

"But I'm still hungry." She pouted. "And it's so tasty."

'It's just cheerios.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

"Please papa? Just ten more bowls." Kaguya said cutely.

He sighed. "Alright alright." He then went to get a bowl of cereal as the girl started to grow again.

But this time she was at his height and looked like a teenager with a B cup chest and small ass.

"Papa." She smiled happily as he turned around. "Thank you for the meal."

"Um, sure." he replied in surprise just as Liz and Patty came in. "Liz, I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Ok?" Liz said as Kidd dragged them out of the room as Kaguya looked around and saw the fridge.

'Yum.'

(With the two)

"So what do you want to talk about?" Liz asked.

"Liz, I need your help. Can you try and help her get clothes at the store? You're the expert when it comes to what girls wear, and I need to try and figure out just what I'm going to do if she keeps this up. It's weird enough she can't remember, but all this talk of being her 'papa' is...is…"

"Weird? Crazy? Makes you want to faint?"

"All of the above!"

"Relax, it's not like she's trying to kill you in your sleep by acting like an innocent child right?"

Kidd blinked while seeing said girl setting him on fire with a grin.

' _Ha ha ha! Die papa die! HAHAHAHAHA!_ '

"No, but thanks for putting that image in my head." he deadpanned. "What's weirder is how she doesn't seem to be having or causing any sort of madness. None whatsoever."

"Maybe she's hiding it?"

He shrugged before hearing a large crash in the kitchen.

"OW! Papa! Help!"

He ran into the room and saw Kaguya struggling as the fridge was unplugged and right on her legs. "Crap!" he moved over and crouched down before grunting as he slowly lifted it off her.

She cried out in pain as a large amount of black blood covered the floor. "P-Papa...I'm so sorry. I was...was...just hungry! Awawaw!"

Kidd felt a pang of something as he looked at Patty. "What happened?"

"Se wanted to eat the fridge to see if it might taste like cheese." Patty said while looking a lot worried.

He frowned before looking at the injuries. "Hurry up and get the first aid kit, now!"

Both nodded before running off to get the first aid kit.

"P-Papa...I'm so sorry." She sniffled while her injuries didn't get better like when she was on the moon.

"It'll be alright Kaguya, just don't worry, Patty and Liz are gonna patch you up." he spoke while holding her hand and rubbing her back. 'Damn it! If her body would heal on its own this would be easy, but with no madness around she'll bleed out!'

'Papa.' She sniffled while lightly blushing. 'He's….so kind.'

(A few minutes later)

Kidd sighed as he applied the last of the bandages on Kaguya's legs. "Alright, now is there any other spot where it's bleeding?"

"No papa." She said while sniffling. "Papa….thank you."

"Thank Liz and Patty."

She turned to them with a cute pout. "Thank you….booby lady and big ass lady."

Liz sighed with Patty beaming. "No problem."

Kidd picked her up carefully and with care. "I'll help you to your bed ok?"

"...yes papa." 'He really cares….maybe….more than a papa?'

Kidd slowly headed to the guest room while internally sighing. 'Look at me, a reaper helping a clown who is a manifestation of madness and who nearly killed us all on the moon. I wonder what my father would say if he could see me now.'

' _I'm so proud that you finally started a family! But why adopt? It's easier to make a baby you know._ ' Said a mental image of Lord Death.

'That doesn't help.'

' _Hey Kiddo, maybe you should give your daughter a kiss? It might help her legs heal up._ '

'I'm not really her father, I'm just keeping an eye on her.'

' _Then why not give her a kiss on the cheek?_ '

'I don't need your assistance!' Kidd thought in annoyance as Kaguya's legs started to slowly heal and her flame became a pure white and blue color.

"Papa…." she muttered with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Here we are." he spoke entering the room and set her down. "If you need anything call for Liz, Patty, or me, but I'll have to head out so Liz and PAtty will make more sense."

"Ok….papa." She said as he left her alone. 'Papa….do you like me or…..love me?'

As she thought hard on that a dark sensation popped in her head.

'Maybe if I can make love with him papa will love me like a woman?' She thought before getting bigger and bigger.

(Hours later)

Patty sighed while looking bored. "When will Kidd come back?"

"He'll be back when he gets back Patty."

"Still I'm so bored!" She cried out while looking at the ceiling. She then heard someone coming towards the room and got up. "That must be Kidd!"

Liz looked at the door and saw it was Kaguya, but in her original adult form with her giant ass and G cup chest jiggling as she walked towards the couch.

"Is papa back?" She asked with a small frown.

"Um...no." spoke Liz now feeling a bit nervous. 'Crap, she's all grown up again, does that mean she remembers?'

"Oh." She said before sitting on Patty's lap. "My bad big ass lady."

'I guess not.' She sweatdropped as Patty was happily humming a tune.

"So when will papa come back? I have a gift for him."

"Two hours."

"...can I have some cheese booby lady?" Kaguya asked with a smile.

"Sure thing!"

"But only if we both get it for you." Liz cut in. "Just to be on the same side."

"Ok big ass lady." She said as she got off of Patty and sat on the couch. "Love you." 'Not as much as papa though.'

"Aw! How cute!" Patty smiled before walking off with Liz. "Ok let's get your cheese!"

"Patty, does something seem a bit off?" Liz whispered as they went to the kitchen.

"Not really, why sis?"

"Call it my gut instinct, but it feels like she's not just older, but like there's something off. Not like when we fought her, something else."

"Maybe she's just hungry?"

"No it's not that." She muttered while Kidd walked passed them and up to the guest room. "It's like...well maybe she's loopy?"

"But she's a clown. That's kinda paradoxically sis." Patty said with a serious tone.

"Um….I'm not going to answer that." She said as Kidd ran down stairs.

"Where's Kaguya?!"

"On the couch."

"Oh." He said before walking into the living room and saw Kaguya looking bored on the couch. 'What the fuck?!'

She turned to him and smiled. "Hi papa, welcome home." 'Time for operation take his pants off.'

"K-Kaguya?" 'She's all grown up, but she's still calling me papa.'

She got up before jumping on him and tried to rip his pants off, and failing as she grabbed his hair instead. "Lets fuck now!"

"OW! GET OFF MY HAIR!" He yelled in pain.

She suddenly stopped and bowed. "Yes papa."

"What the hell was that for Kaguya?"

"Well…." she blushed before looking at the ceiling. "I wanted to know if you loved me as a daughter or a woman by fucking you. Sorry papa for scaring you."

"...WHAT?!" He yelled out.

"He he he…." she slowly backed away. "Sorry papa...um I'll just leave." She then bolted under the couch with her ass sticking out.

Kidd blushed at the round bottom while stunned since it looked perfectly symmetrical. 'So equal, and not a flaw on it either. Wait, she tried to jump you! Don't just think about her symmetrical ass!' He then thought about the last time they fought and how she was really symmetrical, like the epitome of symmetry and order. He shook his head just as Liz and Patty walked in and noticed the butt.

"Um what happened here?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Well it's a long story."

(One story later aka one hour later)

"That's hot." Patty said with wide eyes. "Like really smoking hot."

"Patty!" spoke Kidd and Liz with frowns.

"What? A hot woman jumping a man is always hot in pornos." Patty said seriously. "What's not hot about that?"

"She keeps him calling him her papa!" spoke Liz with a blush.

"So? It's hot." She said as Kaguya slowly got out from under the couch.

"Papa." She cooed with a smile. "I love you~"

"Uh, papa loves you too." he spoke with a gulp. "Hey, why don't you go with your aunts out and get some nice new clothes? I think you'd look fine in some." 'And it would make this less hard NOT to stare! Damn are they perfect!'

"Ok." She smiled happily while her mind started to get a little dirty. 'Mmm would papa like clothes with holes or clothes that are really tight?'

(Later that day)

Kidd paced back and thought while looking at Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki with a serious expression on his face. "We have a big problem, one that might lead to chaos into the world."

"Let me guess, the toilet paper isn't properly folded?" joked Soul before Maka nudged him. "What?"

"No, it's far worse than that."

"Is it a broken pipe?" Black Star asked.

"Even worse." Kidd said with a long sigh. "The clown Kaguya is back."

"What?!" they all cried out in shock.

"And….she thinks I'm her papa." He groaned. "And nearly ripped my pants off just two hours ago."

"...what?" Tsubaki said in confusion.

"Wait...when did she appear?" asked Maka.

"Three weeks ago." He groaned. "And she was a slime when I first met her...which grew after eating me out of house and home."

"And you knew this WHOLE time?" asked Black Star with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I didn't know what to do because when I found her, she seemed innocent, harmless, and completely different. She doesn't seem to remember what happened and she's not even influencing madness since Liz and Patty have been helping me take care of her."

"And she's still a slime?" Asked Soul.

"No, she's now in her adult form, and is completely naked."

He had a nosebleed hearing that as Maka gave him a 'Maka chop' on his head. "Ow!"

"Oooh! We should check it out!" spoke Black Star before Tsubaki groaned making him cough. "I mean, just to make sure she doesn't get loose, she was stubborn and tough as hell on the moon."

"Well just don't destroy her. Even if she's a clown, she's not causing any madness based phenomenon." Kidd said while looking at Maka. "And please don't try to trigger any hostile memories, we don't need bamboo cannons or flaming fireballs destroying the city and making everything asymmetrical."

"Kidd, this is serious. If she came back she might do who knows what." she frowned. "I know you're the new Lord Death, but clowns are made from madness and fear. It's literally impossible for her to exist without having some influence around her. You sure Liz and Patty haven't been acting weird?"

"Wait." Tsubaki said with wide eyes. "Maka, do you recall how Kidd is Asura's brother right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know that Kidd's the new user of the madness of order right?"

"Of course."

"So perhaps since Kaguya is a literal being of madness she's using Kidd's madness wavelength to sustain herself and thus….making her obsessed with him like how the other clowns are loyal to Asura."

"Hmmm, I suppose that COULD make sense, but how come she lost her memories than? Wouldn't she recognize him?"

"Maybe she lost her mind when she got destroyed?" Said Black Star. "I mean she is supposed to regenerate like a piece of jelly, or was it a starfish, anyway! If she lost a part of herself, maybe it was like a baby? A new person with no memories besides the need to live and certain warrior instincts like myself, the best who will surpass god! Ha ha!"

"The scary thing is that kinda makes sense." spoke Soul.

"See! I'm just as smart as you guys!"

"Only when you need to be." Tsubaki said honestly. "Especially when you tried to sneak a peek on me on that one mission to the Himalayas."

"That was one time!"

Kidd shook his head as Patty walked into the room.

"Hey Kidd! We're back!"

"Good, how did it go?"

"Well…." Liz trailed off with a sweatdrop. "Let's just say I don't think we need to worry about clothes too much, at least partially."

"What do you mean by that?" Kidd said with uncertainty.

That was when Kaguya walked in, but covered in a reddish orange fur coat with a long 'tail' and large paws that looked like a cartoon rat. And she STILL wasn't wearing anything on the front part of her body. "Hi papa."

And cue Black Star and Soul getting nosebleeds with Kidd's jaw dropping.

She smiled while Patty pointed at her.

"She did this when I told her about changing clothes." She grinned. "And then she went boom!"

"Yeah, she insisted we come right back." sweatdropped Liz.

'What the?' Maka thought as Kaguya looked at them. 'Why is she not...expelling madness?'

"Hi flat chest, sharky, porcupine face, and super boobs." She waved. "My names Kaguya and...I'm papa's child and lover." she blushed a tinge of red. "And...you can't have him. He's mine."

"...what?" spoke Maka.

"Ok thank you all for coming, time to go." spoke Kidd ushering them out in a hurry.

"Huh? But we just got here." Soul frowned.

"Goodbye!" he spoke closing the door and letting out a deep sigh while looking at Kaguya. "Kaguya, how did you do that?"

"Do what papa?" She asked in confusion.

"Summon those clothes?"

"Oh! Well I just got upset because I couldn't get a bra on and then poof!" She moved her hands up. "I exploded."

Kidd facepalmed.

"But I got some good clothing." She smiled while pulling out a very tiny black thong from her cleavage. "Like this."

He blushed while looking at Liz. "I-I thought you said she didn't need any new clothes?"

"Well yes, but she could only do that pelt." She blushed. "Plus we already got the clothes before she suddenly CAUGHT on fire!"

"I can even do this papa." Kaguya formed a fireball with her free paw and tossed it up and down. "See? It's fun."

"No it's not." Kidd frowned. "Now change back."

"But papa I don't know how." She said sadly.

"Can you just try to put away the fireball? I don't want the place burning down."

"No." She said while eating the fireball. "Yuck, nasty."

"Maybe try and imagine yourself back to normal." spoke Liz.

Kaguya nodded before closing her eyes. 'Please, let me be sexy.' She then started to slowly change back to normal and started to reopen her eyes. 'Aw I'm not sexy!'

"Phew." sighed Kidd before seeing Kaguya start putting the thong on making him look away and turn red. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Trying this on to see if it fits." She said while her chest juggled a lot as she put on a large black bra with holes where the nipples were, well tried at any rate as she couldn't reach her own back. "Ugh, I can't reach my back!"

"I got it!" Patty skipped over before clipping it together. "Liz says my chest is the same way."

"Thank you...aunty." She said with a smile while hugging her before whispering. "Help me get into papa's pants."

"Huh?" she blinked while Liz whispered to Kidd's ear.

"Want to go stay at someone else's house?"

"No, it's my duty as the new Lord Death to be firm." he whispered before looking down. "Even if the bra is one centimeter off from being symmetrical."

"Kidd." She groaned in annoyance as Kaguya whispered into Patty's ear again.

"Help me fuck papa and I'll let you join in~" she said with a maddening smirk of lust.

"Ooh! That sounds like fun."

"So are you in?"

"Yep!" She said before pointing at Kidd. "Go Kaguya! Use tackle!"

Kaguya turned and lunged at Kidd who quickly ducked, leading to her crashing on top of Liz instead.

"Ooof!"

"Damn it!" Kaguya muttered. "I got big ass lady instead of papa."

"Kaguya, as your father, I order you to stop this." spoke Kidd with a firm tone.

"But papa, I just want to fuck you so you'll love me like a woman!" She pouted cutely. "Please papa?"

"That is messed up in so many ways." muttered Liz.

"Kaguya." Kidd crossed his arms. "Go to your room, now."

She got up before walking up the stairs, turned around, and sniffled. "I hate you papa." before walking into her room and slammed the door.

He sighed while seeing Patty puff out her cheeks. "As for you Patty, no more shopping or sweets until I say so if you're gonna use my money."

"Aw!" She grumbled. "But I wanted an orgy!"

"Ok, you and me are gonna have a long talk on how that's not gonna happen." spoke Liz dragging her sister away.

"Aw!" She cried out as Kidd grumbled to himself.

'Why must being a parent be so difficult?' he rubbed his head.

(Three weeks later)

"Spirit, I need your help." spoke Kidd walking up to the redhead.

"What is it Kidd?" Asked the man while looking slightly confused.

"It's about...my daughter."

"...you have a daughter?" He said in shock. "But...who's the mother, wait. Did you get Patty pregnant? Liz? Tsubaki? Oh god! Not my little Maka!"

"None of them, it's...actually I adopted her, but you can't tell anyone who it is."

"Sure?" He said while Kidd took a deep breath.

"My daughter...is the clown Kaguya."

"...WHAT?!" he cried before Kidd covered his mouth with a frown.

"I'm serious, tell no one or I'll make it so your schedule is so full you won't have time to spend with Maka."

He paled in horror and he nodded quickly.

Kidd let him go. "Now I need your help, she's been...acting weird lately. Like teenager crazy."

"Be clear, that can be anything. Is she being rebellious?"

"No." He blushed.

"Then what is it?"

"...she's trying to get into my pants." He blushed red.

"Please tell me you're messing with me."

"Patty tried to help her, and she even got a thong with a bra that shows her chest more than a simple t-shirt would." He explained. "And just this morning she tried to make me drink some wine, which was asymmetrical on one side so I refused to have any."

Spirit sweatdropped hearing the last part. "And you want me to help...how exactly?"

"You've been with tons of women, meaning there must be some way to turn them off if you can't stick with one."

'Gee, thanks.'

"And if you help me with this I'll make sure you and Maka are together more often, on missions that is."

"Consider it done." he gave an immediate thumbs up. "Well, I'll try and see if she'll be into someone else."

"Just keep her from fucking me." He said while Spirit ran off. 'I hope he doesn't get killed.'

(With Kaguya)

Said girl looked at herself while wearing a different pelt that was made of stone with her own hair in the style of a bowl cut. On her sides were several round circle like indentations that seemed to spill water from the edges. "Shakyamuni's Bowl, looks nice but the hair looks...dull."

Knock knock

She turned and blinked. "Papa? Are you home?" 'Maybe he got my box of chocolates with my saliva in them?'

"No, but it is a friend of your papa."

She frowned before opening the door. "Oh hello baldy. Are you here for something?"

'Baldy?' He blinked before smiling and tried to keep from remembering the fight on the moon. "No miss, I'm Spirit, and I just wanted to say how lovely you look today."

"..." she moved her hand up and caused the water from the holes to rise up and form a large hand. "Go away pervert."

'Crap!' he turned before getting washed away by a wave of water.

Kaguya turned around and pouted. "Stupid, I'm more into papa not a baldy like him."

(Later)

Spirit grumbled in annoyance while getting his clothes dried. "Ok, that didn't work, phase two then." He then finished getting his tie dried and looked at an open window. 'Perfect!'

Kaguya hummed while her pelt shifted to show a coat made of leaves with jewels on the side of her forehead. On her back was a pair of branches that formed a pair of wings with large glass shards on the tips. "I like Hōrai's Love, its so pretty and shiny."

As she looked herself over Spirit was slowly climbing up near the window outside.

'Almost there.' He thought before getting inside and right behind the girl. 'Ok, let's begin.' "Hey!"

"AHHHH!" She screamed before her wings shot out several shards at Spirit and turned him into a porcupine.

"YAAAH!" he screamed in pain before falling backwards and outside the window.

"A-AWAWAW!" She cried out with tears of fear. "Papa! Please come home!"

(Much later and a few doctors appointments later)

"Kaguya! I'm home!" called Kidd entering the mansion. "And you better be decent!"

She sniffled before hugging him tightly. "P-Papa! A meany baldy man scared me!"

He hugged her and sighed in his head. 'She must mean whoever Spirit tried to get with her.' he looked down and blinked seeing the wings. "Uh...Kaguya?"

"Y-Yes papa?" She sniffled.

"What's with the wings?"

She moved back and slightly smiled. "It's Hōrai's Love, my pretty dress. Like it papa?"

"Well, it's certainly new that's for sure." 'I hope it's not as destructive as her other pelt.'

"Papa? Want to see the other outfits?"

"Wait, you have more?"

"Yep." She said while changing to her Shakyamuni's Bowl outfit and formed a bowl made of water. "Want some water?"

"Um, thanks, but I'll pass." he sweatdropped.

She pouted while changing to her regular form. "Oh...ok."

"So what about the other outfits?"

She was about to say something before there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Hang on, I'll get it." Kidd said before opening the door and saw Spirit, covered in bandages.

"Is she in there?" He asked with slight irritation.

"Spirit? What happened to you?"

"You're daughter hit me with her very sharp wing shards. But I did sneak behind her, but still it hurts to move!"

"Wait, your plan was for YOU to try and get her interested in you and not me?"

"Well….maybe?" He said innocently.

Kidd moved to speak before Kaguya spotted Spirit and gasped.

"Ahhh!" She screamed while changing her outfit to a bamboo and scale set of armor that had several clawed hands on her large shoulder guards and helmet as well as a small multi colored gem in between her chest plate. She then started to form a large blade of pure glass and went right at him. "EVIL BALDY MAN DIE!"

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled before getting sent flying by the impact.

"AND STAY OUT!" She yelled before the sword vanished into glass shards and turned to Kidd. "Did I do good papa?"

"No."

"But I used Dragon Wrath! It's the coolest armor I have!" She huffed while puffing her cheeks out cutely.

"Yes, but you used it to send a comrade flying, and caused some damage to the doorway." he pointed to the large hole.

"...sorry." She pouted. "But he tried making a move on me."

"Well, maybe that means you have an admirer who likes you. Makes you think about finding someone better than me, doesn't it?" he suggested.

"NO!" She snapped. "I want papa's dick in my pussy!"

He groaned before giving a look over her form and inwardly cried since one of the claws on her shoulders looked shorter than the other one. "Kaguya, can you please fix that claw? It doesn't line up well with the other one."

"But why?" She said while fixing it up. "Don't you like my armor...or do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you, it just bugs me if things aren't symmetrical."

Kaguya nodded before getting an idea and grabbed him before pushing him to the wall. "Want to fuck? I'll let you see my Cowery Wing dress~"

"Kaguya, I won't do that." he spoke while keeping his blush down. "Now go to your room or I'll have to ground you."

"But papa, I want to fuck you! I'm so horny!" she pouted while Kidd popped a small nosebleed seeing even her breasts jiggle perfectly.

'Don't give in, you have the willpower to resist, you're the reaper in charge.'

She kept on pouting before saying. "My pussy is symmetrical papa, and very drenched."

His eyes went down and saw her thong getting soaked making him gulp. "J-Just show me your dress, but that's it."

Kaguya nodded before moving back and changed her outfit to a very skimpy kimono made of feathers with no sleeves, a tiny bra that looked ready to snap, and a bird's tail that covered her legs and formed the bottom half of her kimono. "Like it? It's all for making eggs~"

Kidd blinked while looking her over and once again saw her form line up right down the middle with his eye twitching. 'Keep it together, don't give in, you are stronger, but fuck! How can she look just right! The tail could be aligned differently, but the rest is right on par!'

Kaguya smiled before slowly moving her tail, revealing her pussy which was dripping juices to the ground. "Papa, I need your rod~"

"W-Wh-What happened to your thong?" he gulped.

"It became my feathers." She said before moving on the ground and pushed her folds apart. "Now fuck me like a beast papa~ Eat this little birdy~"

Kidd tugged at his collar while he swore he could see two small versions of his father appear on his shoulders. 'Must stay strong...must remain in control.'

' _Say you should fuck her._ ' Said the reaper on the left side who had a demon mask. ' _That way you can STOP being a virgin!_ '

' _You must do what you must do son._ ' spoke the one with angel wings. ' _Follow your heart._ '

' _And your dick!_ '

Kidd groaned as Kaguya looked so horny that it made her look really sexy at the moment. He felt his pants getting tighter which showed a bulge that Kaguya spotted.

"Papa, please fuck my pussy. I really want your big dick in my baby maker~" she said while her pussy kept on dripping a massive amount of juices onto the ground.

"You want me to fuck you? Fine!" he grabbed at his cloak and pants before ripping them off to show his muscled physique. "I won't hold anything back."

The camera moved back as the two started to fuck like wild rabbits, all the while Spirit was slowly crawling back to the mansion.

'Damn that girl, I was just going to take her out for dinner.'

(Later)

Kidd could be seen in bed, still naked, and it's what Liz found when she popped her head into the bedroom.

"Um….." she said while looking around. "What's going on?"

The reaper groaned while slowly waking up, but felt something wet and warm around his dick under the covers which Liz noticed since she saw something moving up and down over Kidd's crotch making her blush.

'Please tell me Patty didn't try a surprise morning blowjob!'

Kidd moved the covers up and saw Kaguya bobbing on his dick. "K-KAGUYA?!"

"Hi papa~" She said with a smile. "Your morning wood is delicious~"

"W-What are you doing?!"

That was when Patty popped up from the side of the bed, naked and holding some cuffs. "She's cleaning you silly, and I was just getting ready for the orgy she promised."

"Patty!" Liz yelled in shock.

"Hey Liz! Did you come to join in?"

"N-No!"

"Papa." Said Kaguya with a grin. "I'm ready for round sixty nine~"

'Oh father, did I really do that? I think I blacked out halfway through!' He thought while a spirit of his father appeared next to him.

' _You did and I'm so proud of you. Please make sure you tell the grandchildren about me._ ' He said with a smile.

Kidd groaned and held on to Kaguya's head before letting out a load in her mouth with her sucking it down and sucked from his dick like it was a straw.

'Papa, I love you~' She thought with a dark chuckle as her flame turned into a heart. 'Love you to death, he he he~'


	10. Gin and Rangiku

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Gin and Rangiku

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In the void-

Gin groaned while floating in a white void with a large black circle in the middle of it. "That hurts like heck." he looked around before noticing the circle. "Hmm? Where's this?"

As he floated over to it, he noticed that his arms and legs were covered in thick rust covered chains as his chest had a large blue spike poking out from it.

"Oh? This certainly is new." he remarked while trying to tug on the chains. "I'm nowhere in the fake karakura that's for sure."

That was when a figure walked out of the circle. They looked up at Gin and chuckled. "Well hello there Mr. Gin."

"And who are you? You don't look like any Hollow I've ever seen." He said while looking at the dark cloaked figure. "And that cloak? It's way too predictable."

"I am known as many things, but you can call me Yui."

"Just Yui? Not Yuinoisuki or Yui suck my ass?"

The figure just shrugged. "At least I'm not you Gin Ichimaru."

"Well do you mind taking these chains off? They're not me." he smiled.

"Pass." Yui floated up to the man and shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, why you followed a man who smiled more creepily than you should have been a sign NOT to follow."

"Well it was either this or getting killed." Gun admitted. "But why do you care so much?"

"Well I decided to pop on by and stop your soul from going on because you did a pretty dick move."

Gin slowly opened his eyes. "So you have the power of life and death? Are you by chance the Spirit King?"

"Oh no no, I'm not that pointless dude. I got more personality and can do more. No, I'm the guy who's gonna give you a choice in the matter. You can either pass on to either paradise or hell, it depends on the judge, or you take my choice and have a chance to do something good for the girl you did all this for."

"What?" He said in confusion. "What are you talking about little boy?"

"First off, call me that and I'll show you just how 'little' my dick is in your asshole. Don't think I won't do that, I've seen so much stuff I could toss you in one of my perverted dreams and turn you into a damn nympho."

He felt a cold chill run down his spine.

Yui then formed a ball of energy from his hands. "Anyway, care to do my bidding?"

"No. And why would I, a traitor, be your servant? Do I even get dental?"

"Well you won't have to worry about your teeth, at least for now, and it's because you DID have a good reason for going against Aizen, but you did it in a way that could have been done better. I'm gonna give you the chance to be reincarnated and talk to Rangiku, a chance to make amends for what you did, that being not being truthful or completely honest."

"..." he blinked. "And the catch?"

"You become a Zanpakuto and have to stay in the blade until she says 'I love you' right to your face."

"...that's it? That's my chance at redemption? A simple 'I love you'?"

"Yes, and it can't be a cheap one you casually say to a family member, I mean full on confession, and don't pretend you can't muster up the passion. You've loved her for years, but never said the words or tell her how you felt."

"True." He shrugged before seeing Yui moving closer to him. "And will it hurt?"

"Like hell."

"...fine. As long as I'm out of hell I'll be ok."

Yui swung his hand up and then slammed the ball right into Gin's stomach.

"GAH!" He cried out as the orb started to change him, turned his hair black and his skin as pale as snow, with butterfly marks covering his body.

"Welcome to the world Kurayami no tōgoku sa reta chō." (Imprisoned butterfly of darkness) remarked Yui before Gin's body glowed and he went flying straight up. "Remember! Don't mess up or you won't get me to help you again!"

Gin screamed as he went flying into the void.

(Elsewhere)

-In the Soul Society-

Rangiku yawned as she started to get up from her bed, only to see a small dagger with a long crystal on the hilt, right on her boobs. She jumped with a scream while throwing it away and tried calming her racing heart. "W-What the fuck?!"

The blade glowed slightly while we see the inside of it, which was covered in chains and dark crystals and for some reason a doorway with a cat on it.

Kurayami or Gin as he likes to be called now, looked around while noticing he was able to move around as his chains were now connected to the entire area. "Hmm, so this is what it's like inside a sword." He then looked around and saw a small tv on the floor, which showed a red cloaked man hitting a cat with a hammer.

" _Die Tom die! Hahahaha!_ "

"This might just be like in the barracks." he smiled before sitting down.

" _It is._ " The figure said before popping it's head up from the tv. "Hello I'm Omni and I'm here to tell you your abilities and restrictions. Ok?"

"Lay it on me."

"You can control chains laced in dark energy to control others or turn Hollows into butterflies." He chuckled. "You can even turn into a giant demon butterfly with seventy heads to scare them shitless. But you can't control anything with no soul and you're the slowest person in the world now due to your chains. And you can't go near fire without spontaneously combusting."

"Anything else?"

"Just that your dick is where you can take your sword out." Omni chuckled. "And it's the size of a dagger now."

"Are you related to that Yui guy?"

"I'm a god of space and time and ferryman of the dead." He said with a smirk before opening the door behind him. "Haineko, you can come out now." He said before vanishing in a puff of red smoke.

Gin was confused before the Zanpakuto spirit appeared and she looked pissed.

"You!" She growled while tackling him to the ground. "You fucking bastard!"

"Oof! Feisty little kitty." he remarked camly before she wrapped her hands around his throat making him groan.

"I'll kill you for hurting my old hag!"

"Gah...hey can't we be friends?"

"Like hell I will!" she growled before picking him up and shook him around like a ragdoll.

Gin groaned before the chains started covering her arms and sent her flying into the air. "Ah...ah...ok. That hurt and for you kitty, I'm not here to hurt her."

"Bullshit! You betrayed her trust and stabbed her in the back! I don't know how you're alive, but I'll make sure not even your bones are left when I'm done with you!"

"Hey I'm here because I'm trying to make amends." He shrugged. "And the names now Kurayami no tōgoku sa reta chō, but you can still call me Gin."

"...what?"

"I'm a Zanpakuto spirit now kitty."

She frowned and slammed him down before letting go. "Shinigami or Zanpakuto doesn't matter, what does matter is I'm not giving you a chance to hurt Rangiku again."

Gin sighed. "Look, I'm just here because a guy in a black robe took me out of the void. It was either this or hell."

"Well guess what? I'm going to make sure you wish you went to hell." She said before getting a chain on her neck. "Gah!"

"Look, if you want me to leave then you have to let me get your master to say 'I love you'. That's it."

"...are you kidding me?"

"Do I kid around?" He asked while opening one eye. "Well do I?"

"No, but I'm not letting you do that." she hissed. "Do you know how many nights she went crying because of what you did? As much as I would LOVE for you to leave, I'm not gonna let the old hag say it just so you can get a free trip out of here."

"So that's a no right?" He asked while closing his eye again.

"Damn straight. I have every right to go to Rangiku, tell her what happened, and just smash your blade with you inside."

Gin sighed before causing her to turn into a small butterfly. "Are you sure about that?"

But the butterfly suddenly changed back with a confused look on her face. "What the hell was that?"

"Apparently I can turn others into butterflies. But still it appears that it only works for a few seconds." he remarked with a smile. "Want me to do it again?"

"No." She hissed in anger. "And I won't let you have...hmmm, maybe I should let you?"

"Eh?"

She got up and put a claw to his neck. "I'll give you until the end of two months to make that old hag say 'I love you'. But if you fail," She then scratched his neck and drew blood. "I'll end you myself."

"Oh? Why the sudden mercy?"

"Because I want to see you suffer." She frowned before walking to the door. "You owe my hag a lot for your treachery."

"Well don't be scared to come by for a neighborly visit." he smiled.

SLAM!

"Rude."

(With Rangiku)

Said woman yawned while eating some breakfast without getting dressed for the day yet. "Boy, I really needed some fish."

Boing~

"And eating without my clothes was a great way to stay cool." she smiled while munching on the fish while glancing at the dagger. 'Who goes and sneaks into a room and leaves a dagger? A joke or did someone try to kill me?'

' _Hey._ ' Said a voice in her head. ' _You have some fish in between your melons._ '

She blinked and saw the fish in her cleavage. She pulled it out and casually bit into it while looking around. "Hello? Captain are you peeping on me?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

' _Yes?_ ' Said the voice again. ' _You need something miss boobs?_ '

She frowned and walked over to the door before opening it. Only for her to see no one at all. "What the?"

' _Here's a hint, turn your head to the left and at the knife._ '

She did so and looked at the dagger before walking over with suspicion. "Wait a second…"

' _Hello._ ' The voice said with a hint of glee. ' _The names Kurayami no tōgoku sa reta chō, your new Zanpakuto._ '

"Wait, that's not possible."

' _Well surprise. You got one._ ' The spirit said. ' _And it's good to see you and your very naked body, forgot to shave have we now?_ '

She blushed and glared at it before dropping it and walked away with a huff. "I forgot, and I don't believe you. Shinigami can only have one, meaning you were left here by someone, but who?"

' _Tell that to the captains of the thirteenth and eighth divisions, they have more than one spirit._ ' He said casually. ' _So what's so bad about having a second Zanpakuto? It's not like I'm going to kill you or embarrass you. Maybe the second one._ '

Rangiku frowned at that. "How did you appear?"

' _I manifested when you were sleeping._ ' He said. ' _And it's boring in here, nothing but sake and ash in here. And your kitty is so friendly._ '

"You met Haineko?"

' _Yes, and she said you were an old hag._ '

She eye twitched hearing that.

' _But enough of the trivial things, want to know how to release my abilities?_ '

"No." She said while putting the knife down on a table.

' _Come now, I know Haineko is stubborn on letting you use her bankai, but what's wrong with letting me help you willingly?_ '

"Because you haven't gained my trust yet."

' _...so you think I'm just a pest?_ '

"YES!" She snapped before her captain walked by and saw her still naked body.

"Matsumoto!" he blushed looking away. "Put some clothes on!"

"Oh sorry captain." She said before getting an idea. "Hey, want to know how a mature woman feels like?"

He blushed before running off.

' _Wow, and here I thought you were above trying to lay with kids._ '

"Oh stow it."

(Later)

Kurayami no tōgoku sa reta chō/Gin sighed while trying to think of a way to get her to confess her feelings to him, with limited success. He rubbed his chin and paced back and forth. "Mmm, what to do? I already tried complementing her, saying she has large breasts and making sure to use jokes. But she's still as cold as ever."

He sat on his back and wracked his brain. 'Hmm, maybe I should try coming across as someone other than a flirt.' He then recalled that Rangiku was still depressed about him. 'Mmm, the comforting type might prove useful.'

(With Rangiku)

Said lieutenant was drinking some sake while ditching her paperwork, again. 'Nothing beats a bottle of sake.'

' _Say Rangiku._ ' The spirit said. ' _You look depressed today, why is that?_ '

"Eh shut up." she frowned turning her back to the dagger.

' _Oh why the cold shoulder? I'm just asking since you seem like you're drinking yourself into a second death._ ' He said with a shrug. ' _And your liver might sag._ '

"Just leave me alone."

' _Oh don't be like that. You can tell me what's wrong._ '

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand, and like I said, I don't trust you."

' _Saying you don't trust your Zanpakuto is like saying you don't trust yourself._ '

"..."

' _Maybe give me a hint. Or play a game of twenty questions._ '

"Just leave me alone."

' _So it's not about Gin?_ '

She turned to him in surprise before frowning. "How the hell do you know about him?"

' _I am you remember? Plus a certain kitty told me about you crying at night. So need some words of wisdom?_ '

"Tch, I'd like to see that happen." she scoffed.

' _Here's a word of advice, don't cry all the time. He might not like seeing you cry and act like a widow._ '

"Oh shut it!" she snapped. "I have a good reason to feel like this."

' _Because he didn't date you?_ ' He said with a hint of merit in his tone.

Rangiku growled before throwing the knife at the wall.

'Maybe I should've kept that to myself?' He thought with a sigh.

"Just shut up and stay there!" She slurred before falling into a drunken sleep.

Kurayami no tōgoku sa reta chō sighed. ' _This is going to be trickier than being a traitor._ '

(A few days later)

' _Hey Rangiku._ '

She ignored him while trying to take a shower.

' _Hey Rangiku._ '

And still she ignored him.

' _You're still upset, aren't you?_ '

"Yes." She huffed while still looking annoyed. "Now shut up."

' _Look, I'm sorry for touching on a sore subject, I just wanted to help._ '

"Well you've been unhelpful. Specially when I wanted to not remember him!"

' _Well it's important to talk about this stuff, but it was wrong to make you upset like that._ ' he replied in a serious tone. ' _Why don't we try talking about small stuff?_ '

"Like what? My boobs? My pussy? My sake addiction?"

' _I was thinking more on how your day's been._ '

"...really? That's it?" Rangiku said in confusion. "You want to talk about my day?"

' _Yep. So how was your day Rangiku?_ '

She raised an eyebrow while getting into the shower. "Pretty slow and mundane like usual."

' _So it was just you escaping from paper work? I can't say I blame you since paperwork is boring._ '

"Damn straight it is." she nodded. "That's why I slipped away and put it on my captain's desk instead."

' _Ah, you're a naughty girl aren't you?_ ' He chuckled. ' _It makes me happy you're trying to be free as a bird, given that you...well didn't have a good life. Not saying it was bad, but at least you're moving past that time and becoming your own woman._ '

Rangiku frowned and turned the water on before going silent.

' _Say did you know I can turn others into butterflies?_ ' He said while changing the subject. ' _Wouldn't that be fun to change people into bugs?_ '

"Maybe."

' _But only lasts for a second._ ' He shrugged. ' _So have you decided to become a captain in the future? You have the potential and power._ '

"Nah, too much work really."

' _Don't be silly, I know you can be a good captain. Especially one that can earn respect, but don't try to seduce them._ '

"Why?"

' _They might be gay or something? I don't know._ '

"I'll have you know I like to tease people, but that doesn't mean I'm some loose girl." she frowned.

' _I'm not saying that._ ' He said with a groan. ' _I'm just saying to the other Shinigami, they might think you are. Even though you are still a virgin._ '

She blushed and glared through the curtain before she just focused on getting clean.

'I guess she's still sensitive about that.' He thought with a chuckle. ' _Sorry, didn't mean to sound like a pervert._ '

She ignored him while putting some soap on her breasts.

' _Say are you still on the market? Maybe I can help get you a boyfriend?_ ' He lied with a smirk.

"Just be quiet."

' _Why? I'm just trying to be friendly._ '

"Well it's not working."

' _So you don't want me to set you up on a blind date?_ '

Rangiku shook her head. "No, I'm fine being a single woman. Besides I'm a few hundred years too young to be in a serious relationship."

' _I'll bet you've got tons of admirers already though._ '

"That's true, but I'm more interested in stopping Hollows then trying to get laid."

' _Oh? So you don't have anyone in mind?_ '

"Nope."

' _How about the orange haired boy? The kid? Maybe your drinking buddies?_ '

"I like teasing them, but I can't see myself hitting it off with any of them."

' _Hmmmm...how about that Gin guy? He seems like a good choice._ '

"..." she growled before getting out of the shower, grabbed Kurayami no tōgoku sa reta chō, and threw him out the window.

' _My baaaaad!_ '

'Bastard!' She thought in rage.

(A few days later)

-In the mindscape between the two Zanpakuto-

Haineko shook her head while drinking some tea as Gin looked a little frustrated. "For a traitor, you're bad at wooing the old hag."

"I'm rusty, pretending to be someone else when I could just tell her the truth isn't that easy."

"Well that's your problem." She said while taking another sip of her tea. "And you don't have much time before I end you, so try and hurry up bastard."

"Any tips without me getting her more pissed?"

"Mmmmm." She hummed before saying with a sagely voice. "Stop acting like an asshole and try and make the old hag want to say the words, only then can you get out of my house!"

"Anything besides that kitty? Being an asshole is part of my charming personality you know."

"Try to speak up from the heart, be honest and talk to her like you use to when you two first met."

Gin sighed before saying. "Alright, but no tricks from you or hairballs."

'I'm going to enjoy killing him when the two month mark ends!'

-Outside-

Rangiku sighed before looking at the massive amount of paperwork on her table. 'This is too much work. Why did the captain give me all of these?'

' _Hey Rangiku._ '

"What is it now?" She grumbled while slumping on the table.

Boing~

' _I just wanted to talk to you._ '

"About what? Trying to get me a boyfriend again?"

' _No not this time._ ' He said with a serious tone. ' _Just talking between two normal people._ '

She blinked in surprise. "Eh? You just want to talk with me? That's a first."

' _Look I know I was rude and inconsiderate to you before, but right now I'm trying to say what's on my mind._ '

"Oh? And what's that?"

He sighed. ' _I know what happened to Gin._ '

"He died, enough said." she spoke in a sharp tone.

' _Actually he's not dead._ ' He said. ' _More like locked away by a very annoying cloaked figure with a jamaican accent._ '

She glared at the dagger and stood up. "I'm not listening to this stupid joke."

' _I'm not joking._ ' He said in a cold tone. ' _Besides I REALLY know what happened to Gin, and that he's held against his will for being an asshole._ ' 'Can't believe I just called myself an asshole.'

"I don't need to listen to this, I told you to drop him before, but you can't listen. I don't know what part of me made you, but apparently it made a mistake."

' _So you hate the side of you that likes Gin? Because...I'm from those emotions you bottled up._ ' He half lied while Rangiku looked very pissed off.

"Just shut up! That bastard got what he deserved!" she snapped walking over and picking the dagger up. "He broke my trust and stabbed me in the back! He got what was coming to him!"

' _Even if he saved you in the end?_ ' He said with an ice cold tone. ' _And tried to protect you from Aizen?_ '

"..."

' _I'll admit he messed up by not telling you what he planned, but given who Aizen was, do you really think he wouldn't have found out had he told anyone?_ '

"Just shut up!" She snapped. "You're just my feelings for him! Heck you don't know ANYTHING about him!"

' _..._ ' the voice grew silent hearing that.

She closed her eyes while gripping her hands and tearing up. "You don't know how it feels. How it feels to see your first friend ever betray your trust, and for what? He helped a bastard nearly destroy us all because he thought he could handle it all on his own!"

' _...Rangiku._ '

"I could've help him! But no he just acted like an idiot!" She sniffled. "And...and he left me…."

Gin let out a sigh and let that one really hit deep. 'I guess I really ruined her life more than I thought.' ' _Hey, don't be sad. I understand why your sad but think about it, if you followed him you might've died by Aizen's hands. Or worse, got you both killed without….confessing your real feelings._ '

"He was an idiot." she sniffled.

' _Maybe, but he did care for you._ ' He said while feeling guilt in his heart.

"Well he had a tough time making that clear." she sat down with tears running down her cheeks.

' _...Rangiku. If you had the chance would you say anything that you couldn't to him?_ '

"Yeah, like how much I never wanna see him." she wiped at her tears. "I...I just don't know what to think about him anymore."

' _I meant if things were different._ '

She looked at the dagger and sighed. "If things had been different, I may have told him how I really felt."

' _Well what would it have been? You can tell me._ '

Rangiku sighed heavily at that. "Well…."

' _Yes?_ '

"...it would have been that I….look don't laugh at this if I say this ok?"

' _I won't laugh, just tell me._ '

"...fine. I would've said that I loved him."

Zap...zap...ZAP!

The knife started to charge with electrical energy as it started to crack and glow a bright white color.

Rangiku jumped up with wide eyes while grabbing Haineko.

The blade shook and spasmed before shattering into a trillion pieces as lighting shot in every direction.

Rangiku jumped behind a table as the electricity started to form into a humanoid figure.

"Huh?" Said a familiar voice as the body started to take shape. "Looks like I still have chains, oh well."

"No...it can't be." She said while seeing Gin, with chains covering his arms and legs, in the middle of the room.

He looked at Rangiku and smiled. "Yo, so you love me? Thanks for finally saying that to me."

"Gin?!"

He smiled before walking towards her. "Sorry for not telling you my real identity, but I was forced to by a guy named Yuinoki something, can't remember his exact name. But I was made into a Zanpakuto for my crimes."

She stared at him in shock and let go of Haineko...only to then punch him in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

"Gah!" He gasped before clutching his stomach. "I guess I deserved that one."

And then got promptly slapped.

"And that one too."

And then got kicked in the family jewels.

"OW! Ok that one I didn't deserve!" he wheezed holding the spot while seeing her shake.

"You...you….you...fucking BASTARD!" She yelled in rage.

'Oh crap, she's going to castrate me.' he thought with a nervous sweat.

She then grabbed him tightly and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

'Eh?' "Well I was forced not to tell because of my curse. I had to stay as Kurayami no tōgoku sa reta chō until...you know."

"Until what?"

"You said, in the most sincere way, that you loved me." Gin sighed. "And it didn't help that your kitty wanted to kill me."

"Wait, you talked to Haineko?"

"Yes and she wanted to kill me at the end of two months if I didn't get you to say those words." He admitted. "And while yes I'm happy you said it, I was hoping that you were happy when you said 'I love you' instead of depressed."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Well excuse me, but getting me to talk about how you stabbed everyone in the back doesn't exactly put me in a happy mood."

"I know." He chuckled. "But I admit, I should've let you in on my plan, and had the courage to tell you something important."

"What-"

Chu.

She blushed as he kissed her cheek.

"That I felt the same way." he smiled while she touched the spot.

"..." she felt her heart stop before looking at Gin. "Gin…."

"You don't have to forgive me, but you must believe me when I say I want to start all over again. For you Rangiku." he spoke in all seriousness surprising her.

"Gin." She said before frowning. "If you ever try anything stupid like that again I'll make sure you're dead a third time!"

"So does this mean you'll date me?"

"Well….I don't know." she huffed crossing her arms and turning her back to him with a frown. "That's a big thing to ask me."

"Aww, I see what you're doing." he smiled. "Ok, what's it gonna take?"

"...only if you give me sake and take care of my paperwork."

Gin chuckled. "Sure sure, and if I might add to this 'deal'." He airquoted. "I'll give you a lot of body rubs before bed and a nice scrubbing for the shower."

"Be careful what you add or I'll want more." she smirked.

"Mmm, nah." He said while moving closer to her ear. "I'll keep adding and adding until I smother you in love."

She shivered feeling his breath while he pulled her into a hug.

"And that includes a hug and,"

Squeeze, squeeze~

"A nice breast massage. I know you love them."

"H-Hey!" she blushed swatting his hands away with a huff. "I told you before I'm not a loose girl, perv."

"I know, but you are my friend." He smiled. "And I know you love me regardless of you being loose or not."

"G-Gin!"

"Well if you prefer you can touch me anywhere you want."

She blushed red while Gin started to slowly remove his clothes. "D-Don't tease me you perv!"

He then stopped and smirked. "Just kidding, I'm not that ready to fuck yet. Maybe in the shower or when you aren't trying to call me a perv."

'Oh, you wanna try and tease me like that? I'm the master at teasing.' She thought before revealing her top and squashed him between her boobs. "Like it little man?"

He gave a muffled response in her chest while giving a thumbs up.

"What?" She mocked laughed. "I can't hear you."

He gave a grin before cupping her chest and squeezed them.

"Ah! H-Hey stop that Gin!"

Grope, grope, grope, grope~

'This is just me showing me how good they feel.' He thought while groping even more on her breasts.

She blushed and moaned, and this is what Toshiro saw when the opened the door.

'What the fuck?!' He thought in horror. 'What's Gin doing with my lieutenant?!'

"Gin!" moaned Rangiku before noticing her captain standing there and went wide eyed. "C-Captain!?"

"You….him…." he said before fainting in complete shock.

"Wow, seems he's jealous he couldn't get a feel." joked Gin.

Rangiku blushed in frustration before Gin resumed his breast fondling. "Ah~"

"Don't worry, if they get bigger because of this I can help you into a bigger hakama." he teased.

"If they do get bigger, at least make my ass bigger too." She moaned with a cute pout. "I don't want to be top heavy."

' _Too late._ ' snickered Haineko from the floor.

"Oh shut up!"

' _Make me you hag._ '

Gin stopped grabbing Rangiku's breasts and looked at Haineko's blade before walking over and picked her up. "Excuse us, we don't need a third wheel peeping on us. I'll just put you somewhere for safe keeping."

' _Don't you dare!_ ' She yelled before getting thrown out the window. ' _GIN!_ '

"Much better."

"You said it." smiled Rangiku with satisfaction.

"So care to make it official?" He smirked. "Like oh say giving you some steamy time with the two of us?"

"Oh what the heck, we're all alone and getting hot under the collar, let's do it."

Gin nodded before picking her up bridal style and walked towards the shower. "Don't worry, if I make your assets bigger I'll make sure to give them lots of love, and soap."

"You better." she smiled pecking him on the cheek.

'Looks like that Yui guy was a nice guy, even if he was small and looked almost like a kid.'


	11. Gorgon Sisters and Nami part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Gorgon Sisters and Nami part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Amazon Lily was in a rise over what they had found with numerous women in astonishment that there could even be a woman without a penis. But what was really shocking was when word got out that their empress demanded everyone to go to the stadium at this time.

"What do you think's going on?" A muscular woman asked a petite one with a childlike body.

"Maybe Hancock-sama wants us to put on a show for her. Like a battle royale with a prize at the end for the winner."

"Probably." an amazon with long black hair put into a ponytail intruded.

"Oh, hey Kikyo." the muscular amazon greeted.

"Whatever it might be, we shouldn't waste time." spoke the amazon as she followed the crowd that was walking through the village.

After awhile, all the amazons finally got seated in the stands of the arena. While they all were waiting for the reason they were all called, a tempest of murmurs were spreading throughout the arena for some insight as for being here.

"If it's a big royale, I'll win, hands down."

"No way, clearly Hancock-sama has something important to tells us all."

"M-maybe, it's a punishment for invading Amazon Lily." Aphelandra said shyly to her two friends.

"I need to get every word down." spoke a brown haired one with a notebook and pen.

"Don't you think you're reading too much into Nerine?" a fat amazon with blonde hair questioned.

"Of course not Cosmos, I have to know why this woman doesn't have a penis and how she functions as a person." Nerine snapped back.

"Quiet! Hancock-sama is out here." spoke Kikyo as every woman there turned to see the empress walk out on the stand with everyone instantly going quiet.

"Women of Amazon Lily hear me!" Hancock yelled for all amazons in the arena to hear. "It has come to my attention that an intruder invaded Amazon Lily and after thorough interrogations we have confirmed that the intruder was here to assassinate me!"

That made them gasp and murmur silently while enraged to hear someone would even think of doing that.

"What, really?" Marguerite asked in shock.

"That's horrible!" gasped Sweet Pea.

As the talk amongst the amazons continued, Hancock gave a signal and Sandersonia and Marigold came out with a naked Nami.

Said girl was washed off the sperm, but the sperm in her ass and pussy trickled down her legs making every amazon there turn to look at her.

"What's that stuff coming out of her crotch Ran?" an orange haired amazon asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like it Daisy." Ran answered.

"This woman is an intruder who came to change our way of life!" called out Boa.

The amazons in the stands were becoming angered with Nami's so-called assassination attempt. They threw slurs and begged their snake princess to execute her, including the ones that was worried for her.

"Silence!"

All the amazons silenced their words of hatred and waited for the next words from their empress' mouth.

"Death would be to great a mercy for this heathen!" Hancock shouted. "I propose a more fitting punishment that all of you will lend a hand with!"

The amazons gave a puzzled look as Hancock looked over at Marigold and Sandersonia and they nodded at their sister's gaze with sadistic smile on their faces.

"This woman will be used to relieve you all of stress!"

As Hancock finished her speech, Marigold and Sandersonia were taking their cocks out of their skirts, peaking the amazon's curiosity.

"What are they doing?" one whispered to the women around her.

Sandersonia grabbed a handful of Nami's hair and made her come face to face with her weeping purple head, while Marigold began to finger her pussy and lick her asshole.

This made the girl gasp before licking the tip as every woman there was transfixed The scent the precum was making made Nami's pussy leak, in addition to Marigold's advances on her holes.

"What's Marigold and Sandersonia-sama doing to that woman? And why is she licking Sandersonia's penis?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I can't tear my eyes away." an Amazon said in the crowd.

The women watched while Marigold's tongue slid into the anus while spreading her fingers to spread Nami's pussy open making her moan around the tip of the cock. The amazon's didn't realize it at the time, but their cocks were getting hard from the sight of the girl being violated.

"Here you all will play a crucial part in punishing this woman! My sister's are helping you see that her body will be used as a toy for us to use as we see fit!"

As Nami was sucking the head Sandersonia's cock, Sandersonia forced her head down further, giving Sandersonia the opportunity for a throat fuck.

"Come on you little slut, suck on it like you mean it. Everyone's watching after all."

Hearing that, Nami realized then that hundred upon hundred of eyes were watching her being molested by the two oversized women. That made her feel self conscious, but Sandersonia's grip was iron clad and made it to where she couldn't stop, even if she could.

As Sandersonia was abusing her mouth, Marigold removed her tongue from her asshole, with a string of saliva connecting the two, and took out a dagger and began to shove the hilt of it into her ass.

Nami went wide eyed and gasped while her tongue moved across Sandersonia's tip while the amazon women were confused, but with some of them finally noticing their dicks growing hard and standing up under their loincloths.

"This is fascinating, my penis is becoming rock hard from watching this." Nerine said jotting down notes of this experience.

"What's happening? This never happened before." spoke Cosmos.

"What's this feeling? It feels like all the blood's rushing to my penis." Daisy said with her hands trying to cover her dick.

"As you have noticed, your penises have started to get hard. Do not worry, that is perfectly natural."

The two sister continues to ravage Nami, as the navigator took 8 inches of of the greenette's cock, while she was taking the the weapon, now being used as a sex toy, up the ass, while getting her pussy licked by the redhead.

"I like this flavor of our cum mixed with your juices, it's a real turn on." Marigold cooed sadistically.

"Don't worry, she'll get plenty of fresh cum from everyone here soon enough." smirked Sandersonia. Sandersonia then reached under Nami and began to fondle her left breast as the navigator was being throat fucked.

"Women of Amazon Lily, I tell you to lend a hand in punishing the one who would dare go against your empress!"

The amazon's in the arena could only nod to the demand, as they were enveloped at what they were seeing.

"That is why my sisters are showing you how your penises can feel good and be used for what is called sex!"

"S-sex, what is that?" Marguerite asked with a blush on her face.

"I don't know, but if what they're doing down there is anything like that I want to try it." Aphelandra said with her boner reaching above her belly button.

"Same here, it looks fun." spoke Sweet Pea stunned how much she was hard.

Nami was running out of air, noticing this, Sandersonia began pulling her cock from Nami's throat until the head was left in her mouth. Seeing her chance Nami began take in desperate breaths, with Sandersonia's cock tainting the her air with the musk of her cock.

"I'm gonna give you a fresh new load." Sandersonia began to thrust inside Nami's throat, to speed up the process.

All the women in the stands leaned in while noticing their faces growing warmer while hearing Nami moan around the dick. Some of them were paying more attention to the acts Marigold and Sandersonia were wrecking upon Nami's body, like how Sandersonia was brutally face fucking Nami or Marigold abusing her nethers.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum!" Sandersonia's cock released a massive load of cum inside of Nami's stomach. Overwhelmed from the stimulus of her holes and taking the copious amounts of cum caused Nami to cum on Marigold's face with the amazon warrior savoring every last drop.

The other women watching blushed at seeing the sperm dribble out with a few of themselves crying out at seeing their dicks twitch and spurt out their own cum on the floors or on the ones next to them.

"What's happening, my body won't do what I tell it to." Aphelandra moaned.

"What is this stuff? And why's it so sticky?"

"I don't know, but it makes me feel hot inside." Marguerite said trying to not lose her composure.

Sandersonia slowly pulled her dick out while Marigold did the same with her tongue. "That felt so great." Sandersonia moaned as her cock exited Nami's mouth with a slight pop. "Now

it's my turn. Anybody wish to join me?" Marigold asked the horny amazons.

All of them were blushing and hesitant before one slowly raised her hand followed by several others until it wound up with most of the women having a hand in the air.

"Then come over and form three straight lines."

The amazon's got up from their seats and entered the arena to form three complete lines around Marigold, who was lying on her back with Nami's pussy lined up to be impaled by the amazon's spear.

The amazon's got up from their seats and entered the arena to form three complete lines around Marigold set Nami down on her back.

"She has a mouth, a vagina, and ass, you're free to stuff all of them up and feel what real pleasure is like." Marigold said moving to give the amazons room to work.

When Marigold got out of the way the amazons let their instincts take over and tried copying what they saw Marigold and Sandersonia did. The first three moved near Nami, one near her head, the other near her pussy, and the other behind her while feeling like their dicks were going to explode and getting painful. The amazon in front of Nami moved around until she was in cowgirl position with the amazonian cock lined up with her drenched pussy. A muscular amazon came up and began to roughly grope her breast from behind with her cock between Nami's ass cheeks and the last one neared Nami's face with her throbbing cock.

"Begin!" called Boa before sitting down to watch.

The amazons took their cocks and shoved them into their designated holes, losing their virginities. All of them moaned with Nami doing the same, but it was more intense for the amazons due to the sudden grip around their dicks.

"Ahhhh, it's so tight!" the muscular amazon moaned with her cock throbbing inside Nami's ass.

"So warm! Ah!" gasped the woman inside Nami's pussy.

"Her mouth is so warm and moist!" moaned the amazon that was getting a blowjob. "I've never felt anything like this before!"

The amazons in Nami's pussy and ass, began to thrust inside her frantically until they found a good pace with one of them thrusting in when the other would pull out. The amazon's in line were watching anxiously as they were waiting for their own turn.

"Oh! Oh! Oh god! It's so tight, wet, and hot all together!" groaned the one in Nami's pussy. The amazon then lifted herself to come face to face with Nami's full breasts that were being groped by the person fucking her ass. She then put her mouth over one of the navigator's nipples and began to suck on it, with her other hand tweaking her other nipple.

"Ahhh!" moaned Nami around the dick in her mouth making the amazon attached to it moan just as much.

Said amazon remembered what Sandersonia did and grabbed both sides of Nami's head and began to thrust inside her mouth, with a sadistic grin forming on her face. The pleasure shot up making her gasp as the ones thrusting in Nami's other holes could feel the other one through the body making them speed up.

"It feels so good, I can't hold back!" the muscular amazon said, while licking her slender neck and shoulder.

"I-I feel something going on! My penis feels like it's gonna explode!"

Giving into her desires, Nami began to grind her hips against the amazons inside her nethers, while also using her free hands hold on to the base of the cock inside her mouth and fondle the balls attached to it to make the warriors cum faster.

They all cried out at the explosive pleasure with their sperm pooling into all three heads as Nami swallowed the load going in her mouth which was smaller compared to the sister's. And the sperm in her ass and pussy, though relatively smaller than what she's use to, overflowed and leaked out of said holes. The women panted while feeling tired and slowly pulled out of Nami's holes.

The amazons next in line went in for their turn with Ran at her pussy and Rindo getting her asshole. The two amazons sandwiched Nami between them, ready to enter their island's first slave.

"This'll feel amazing, or be disappointing." spoke Rindo prodding Nami's asshole.

Ran and Rindo were about to enter her freshly used holes, when the amazon who was suppose to have her mouth hesitantly spoke up due to the amazons' status amongst the others.

"E-excuse me," the amazon started with the two noticing her. "I think I'm suppose to get her mouth." the amazon said.

"You and the girl behind you can share the same turn, right now we want her to ourselves." Ran with her and Rindo fully sheathing themselves inside Nami without any resistance.

"O-Ok."

"Ahhh, it does feel good." Rindo moaned leaning forward from the pleasure.

"You should feel her other hole, even though it's already been used it's still so tight!" Ran moaned moving her lips over Nami's and inserting her tongue in the redhead's mouth.

Nami tried rubbing her tongue against Ran's making the amazon gasp at the increase in pleasure. The two amazons began a grueling pace as Ran continued to make out with Nami and Rindo began to lick and kiss Nami's nape. 'These two are different from the ones before, they're tearing my insides apart.' Nami thought feeling more pleasure resonate from the brutal pace of the amazons.

"Fuck! Her behind is gripping me all over, it's unbelievable." groaned Rindo.

As Rindo continued her thrusts inside Nami's ass, Ran broke her kiss with Nami and moved her face between the navigator's cleavage and nestled her face between her ample breasts, licking the valley between them.

"It's so warm and hugging me all over! I can't stop moving my hips!"

Ran thrusted up into Nami causing the leftover cum from the amazon before her to squirt out of her pussy and onto the stone tiles. Rindo moved her face closer to Nami's and began her own make out session as Ran moved her to one of Nami's breast and began to suck on her hard nipple with her other hand kneading the other one.

The other women watching were forced to rub their dicks while getting more and more turned on. The amazons near the end of the line asked if they could cut to be enviably be said no to. While that was going on Ran tugged on the breasts she was sucking on with her mouth and then released it with a loud pop, causing Nami to moan in Rindo's mouth as they had their tongue battle.

"More! Fuck me harder!"

The amazon's sped up their thrusts, meeting Nami's demands.

Rindo broke her kiss with her and lifted herself up to gain more speed. With each thrust Rindo saw Nami's ass jiggle, which turned her on even more. "Ugh, you have such a nice ass!"

"Ah! T-Thank you, oh yes!" moaned Nami.

The thrusting continued for a couple of minutes, until the two amazons felt their ball begin to tighten.

"Something's happening!"

"I feel it too. Ughhh!" Ran had the same feeling as she felt Rindo's cock rubbing up against Nami's walls.

"It's coming out! I need to let it out inside." grunted Rindo.

After a couple of strong thrusts, the two amazons hilted themselves inside Nami's holes and came. The amount of cum entering reached its capacity and caused the cum to seep from the corners of the holes.

"Ahhhhh!" moaned Nami with her tongue hanging out.

After about half a minute of cumming Ran and Rindo pulled out of Nami's holes, watching their cum shoot out with their face contorting into sadistic grins.

"Hurry up!"

"Yeah, we need to go next!"

Trying to step up the process five amazons went up for their turn.

"Three at once!" called out Boa making two of them flinch back in fear. "Those who disobey shall be used like this woman!"

So two amazons stepped back in line, leaving Nerine, Kikyo, and Daisy. They walked over to Nami while Ran and Rindo walked out of their way.

Nerine licked her lips in anticipation as she and the other two amazons stood over Nami's body.

"Who gets what?" asked Kikyo who kept a firm expression, but the blush and rigid dick of hers showed she was just as horny than the other two.

"Can have her pussy?" Nerine asked shamelessly.

"Then I'll take her butt." Kikyo said.

"Then I guess that leaves me with her mouth." Daisy said with some drool running down her mouth.

The three moved into position, only this time they moved her on her side and raised one leg up and exposed the flooded holes to the lines of other women making them stare as the three prodded their own dicks at the holes.

The three shoved their cocks inside Nami's abused holes, Nami moaned around Daisy's cock.

"Oh wow, her mouth is so warm!" Daisy laughed.

"And her ass is so moist and stuffed!" groaned Kikyo with a moan.

"And her pussy is so tight." Nerine moaned. "I need to jot down the sensation, because it feels amazing!"

As the three amazons ravaged the young pirate, Kikyo moved her head under Nami's arm and went to lick her left breast.

"Ahh!"

'Her breast taste has a unique flavor to it, I must savor this taste.' Kikyo thought kissing and sucking her breasts, leaving hickeys on her soft flesh.

Daisy was being turned on by Kikyo's actions and went balls deep into Nami's throat, causing tears to well up in Nami's eyes. "Oh! This feels even better than before!" she moaned out while laughing. Overcome with her lust, Kikyo lifted Nami up, dislodging the two cocks that were in her body with a pop. After some moving around, Kikyo had Nami on her lap with her back on her chest and had her legs spread for all amazons to see. "You feel so good!" Kikyo grunted as she began to lift Nami up and down on her cock, causing Nami's bountiful breasts to bounce.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!" gasped the girl while Daisy and Nerine frowned at the sudden stop of pleasure while all the other women were finding it hard not to rush over and force out their turn.

"Hey that's not fair Kikyo, I wasn't done with my research." Nerine complained while rubbing her cock.

"And I wanted play with her mouth more." Daisy complained as well.

"Sorry, but I had to get my penis deeper! Ah! This is even better than I thought!" Kikyo's cock began throbbing from how tight Nami's ass was as she continued to fuck her ass.

Feeling the throbbing cock reach further up her ass, Nami threw her head back with her tongue out moaning like a slut. "Oh god yes, fuck my ass more!" Nami moaned for all amazons to hear.

"Oh man, I'm gonna lose it!" gasped one vigorously squeezing her own dick.

"I can't take it anymore Pansy, I need to have my turn." an obese amazon said walking over to Kikyo.

"Poppy wait." Pansy whispered trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"No! I'm done waiting!" Poppy walked over to the horny redhead was bouncing on the amazon warrior's cock. "I can't take it anymore, I want to..." Poppy panted not being able to complete her sentence as she shoved her cock into Nami, giving the navigator more pleasure.

Daisy and Nerine were becoming frustrated about being left out. "Hey! It's still our turn!"

Their words didn't even register, as Poppy and Kikyo thrusted into Nami's holes.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhmmmm." Nami moaned as Poppy went to kiss Nami, inserting her tongue into the girl's orifice and tasting the cum that she had swallowed over the couple of turns.

Boa herself saw and wasn't too keen on her orders being disobeyed, but the sight was rather amusing and held her tongue.

As Kikyo and Poppy occupied all of Nami's holes, Pansy and another amazon decided to join them.

"I call dibs on her mouth!"

"Then I'll take her hand." Pansy said as the two walked over to Nami. She made Nami grab her dick while the other woman slammed her dick in Nami's mouth with a moan.

Nami began to move her hips against Kikyo and Poppy's thrusts as she sucked and stroked the two cocks in front of her. 'They taste so good, I want all the sperm they have!'

The onlooking amazons were now furiously jerking off to the pirate's actions, wishing she could service their cocks.

"I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Kikyo moaned thrusting even harder into Nami's asshole.

"Make sure you all cover her or fill her with your seed!" commanded Boa while rubbing her dick with a grunt.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Poppy moaned with her head beginning to swell up.

"I'm gonna blow!"

With one final thrust the amazons came inside and outside of Nami.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The amazonian cum flooded Nami's insides, while the cocks in her hand and mouth came on her face and breasts. The ones waiting though cried out with most of them squirting their cum out on the ground with flushed faces.

Hancock herself came from the erotic display before her. "Alright, enough! All of you!"

The amazon's stopped their actions to heed the snake princess' next words, while some of them groaned at the fact the erotica was over before they could get a turn.

"Since some of you didn't listen, I will now make you hold off on using this bitch to find satisfaction until tomorrow! Meaning you will endure your erections until you have a turn or they go down by themselves!"

The amazons obeyed Hancock's orders, but in an irritated mood.

"Now this has made me consider our laws about fucking, and I have a solution. To help keep our tribe from dying out and to help unwind we shall start with liberating women from other islands!"

The amazons rejoiced in agreement and happiness at their empress' idea.

"Now return home and have your turns tomorrow, but ONLY for those who will follow my orders!"

"Hai, Hancock-sama!" the amazons chanted at once. All of them headed off while Boa herself smiled.

'My reign over this country will be very satisfying.' Hancock though licking her lips at the thought of ravaging multiple women. All the while looking at Nami who panted on the arena, covered and filled with sperm with a lopsided grin.


	12. Pyrrha and Ren

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Pyrrha and Ren

Series: RWBY

Ok, so I'm gonna regard Guest1998 and his requests.

Dude, I get it, you're wanting to see a LOT of stuff happen, I do, but it's faster to come up with ideas than executing them. Me and my authors just have other ideas, large lists mind you, and any requests people make can get done faster if there is a plot given to them. Simply repeating yourself over and over isn't gonna work, especially if we're busy or some of the others haven't seen the series you're requesting since we can only work so fast. This also applies to other requests, plots do make it go by faster, so don't just repeat yourself over and over because that gets VERY GRATING, REAL. FAST.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren was currently making some pancakes for his childhood friend Nora while not noticing that someone was walking into the room. 'Let's see, strawberries or bacon for the side dish? Mmm, she likes both so maybe, but I don't want her overindulging like last time. Mmm…'

"Ren?"

"Ah!" He jumped before seeing it was Pyrrha. "Oh sorry, didn't expect you behind me like that."

"It's fine, but do you need help with that?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? I'm kind of a good cook you know."

"I don't doubt that, but Nora's picky when it comes to pancakes cause she always eats one I make."

Pyrrha frowned. "Well I think it's time she tries new types of foods. She can't be picky like a child at her age."

"I've tried telling her that."

She shook her head. "Then I guess I'll just make her something new, if that's alright with you that is?"

Ren shrugged. "Then go ahead."

She smiled while patting Ren's cheek. "Thank you Ren."

He blushed lighty at that while his mind wandered a little.

' _Ren._ ' spoke the redhead while wearing a red and purple Mistrial dress, which looked very tight around her curves, with an apron near her hips and long purple stockings that went to her knees. ' _Do you want me to help with anything? I know my dear husband is stressed lately._ '

'Oh….Dust….' He thought while getting a nosebleed.

"Ren!" gasped Pyrrha seeing the blood. "What's wrong?"

"Uh? Oh, sorry." He said while holding his nose. 'I can't believe I just thought of that!'

"Hang on, I'll get you a tissue."

"No no I'm fine."

But she was already gone as Ren grumbled and got back to making pancakes.

'Why me?'

(Later that day)

Ren shook his head while seeing Nora training with Pyrrha, and nearly getting sent flying by the girls polarity ability. 'I can't be daydreaming about her like that, she's my teammate, plus if what Nora's mentioned she's interested in Jaune. So just ignore any ideas and stay focused.'

But he then imagined Pyrrha in a orange bikini while posing for him. ' _Ren, does this outfit look good on me? It feels really tight._ '

He blushed and shook his head while slapping his cheeks. 'Nope, ignore it.'

' _Ren, can you give me a hug?_ ' Asked a naked Pyrrha while holding out her hands.

And cue him falling back with a nosebleed as Nora took notice of his condition.

"RENNY!" she ran over and tried sitting him up. "Ren's what wrong?"

"So….big…" he said before fainting as Pyrrha ran over to him.

"Not again!"

"Wait, again?"

"Ren has a nosebleed this morning." Pyrrha said with concern.

"What? That's weird, did the heat get turned up? That can mess with your nose if it's too humid."

"It was a cold morning." She said while picking Ren up like a reverse princess. "Now let's get him to the nurses office."

(Later)

Nora looked at the now awake Ren while he had some tissues up his nose. "Renny? Just what happened earlier? Wait? Did you look at my ass?"

"No." he spoke in a cool tone.

"Then what the fuck happened?!"

He kept silent as he felt embarrassed for thinking about Pyrrha like that. "..."

"Come on, you can tell me. Wait did you have a daydream about me? Aw, how cute of you Renny!"

"No I wasn't thinking about you." He accidentally blurted out.

"Then what was it about?"

"..." he gulped before quickly saying. "Yang and her breasts." 'Please forgive me Yang, but I need to keep my teammate from getting her legs broken!'

"Well try to keep from doing it a lot or you'll have to clean your sheets." she chuckled. 'Time to end her.'

That was when Pyrrha walked in. "Ren? Are you ok? I was so worried about you."

' _Husband._ ' Said a mental image of the girl while in a bunny girl outfit. ' _Let's fuck like rabbits~_ '

"No!" he spoke up out loud confusing the two girls.

"Huh?"

"Ren, what did you mean by no?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"I….um...I meant, no need, I'm feeling ok."

"Oh."

' _Hey Ren._ ' Said the same mental image of Pyrrha, but in a latex suit. ' _Want to feel my body? It's all for you~_ '

He gulped and got up. "I'm gonna go out for a long walk."

"Ok see you later Renny." Nora smiled as Ren ran out of the room, only to look at Pyrrha. "I think he has a crush on Yang."

"Eh?"

"He said he was daydreaming about her boobs."

"So? It's normal for a guy to like someone." She said with a slight blush.

"Not for him! The only tats he's seen are mine!" She pointed to her chest. "Look at them! They're huge!"

"Nora! Don't go yelling that out loud! Someone might hear."

"Look!" She snapped. "I don't want MY Renny to date some bimbo! So I'm going over there and breaking her legs, and if I find anybody else that got his attention." She picked up her hammer and growled. " **I'll fuck them to hell!** "

"Nora! You can't just do that to random girls! And you can't just dictate who he dates or not."

She quickly snapped her head to her and started activating her Semblance. " **He is MY KING! AND AS QUEEN I RULE HIS LOVE LIFE!** "

Pyrrha frowned before grabbing her and slammed her to the ground. "Nora, stop this nonsense or I will make it so Ren will never give you pancakes ever again."

"Ahh! Anything but that!" She cried out in fear.

"Then stop being Ren's cupid."

She grumbled while quickly nodding as Pyrrha let go of her. "Sorry, sometimes I get worked up."

Pyrrha sighed. "It's fine." 'But What is Ren doing right now?'

(With Ren)

He sat on a bench while covering his face. 'Why am I thinking about Pyrrha like this?!' he rubbed his eyes and leaned back with a groan. 'Usually I'd expect this to happen with Nora, but Pyrrha?'

' _Ren._ ' Said a happy Pyrrha while giving his mental self a kiss. ' _You're so adorable._ '

He blushed at the image. 'Stop thinking of her, try imagining Nora, at least that way it'll feel more natural and normal.'

' _Hey Renny._ ' Said an image of Nora while getting fucked by both Sun and Jaune. ' _Want to be the godmother?_ '

'No!' he thought before focusing harder to see her in a maid's outfit.

' _Master Ren._ ' She said before pointing to Ozpin in a butler uniform. ' _I am sorry to inform you but I am pregnant with Ozpin's child._ '

'Oh gods no!' he groaned and stood up. "This is getting insane! I gotta talk to someone about this, but who?"

"Hello." Said Velvet while looking confused. "What's going on?" 'I'm just going to class and Ren is screaming about insanity? Just what's going on in his mind?'

"Velvet, I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Daydreams involving my teammate Pyrrha."

"..." she blushed red before covering her face with her ears. "I-Is that….so?"

"Look, I'm telling you because it'd be awkward to tell the others, and it's crazy. Usually I can keep my thoughts together, but recently it's like no matter what happens she keeps popping up in...you can imagine."

Velvet nodded. "J-Just tell me."

He took a deep breath. "Usually I'd think me and Nora would have something, but I keep daydreaming about Pyrrha and I don't know how to deal with it. If I'm getting a crush on her than what should I do? Come out and say it? Or just keep it to myself?"

She blinked at that. "Well if you do have a crush, why not just tell her?"

"If I do that Nora will kill me. Plus Jaune might like her."

'I see, he's trying not to ruin his friendship with them.'

"Usually I'm the most composed member, but if they learn about this it'll shake things up and be awkward." He admitted with a sigh. "And what if Pyrrha rejects me?"

"Mmmm." Velvet hummed before getting an idea. "Hey, why not go ask some of her friends if she likes anyone? If they mention someone looking like you then she likes you."

"Chances are she's head over heels for Jaune, Nora and her gossip late at night."

"Well you won't know until you ask."

"Or I could just ask one of the professors instead." He said. "They have more experience at this sort of thing, no offense."

"Try professor Goodwitch."

"Alright." He said while walking away. "Thanks again."

Velvet nodded before noticing that Pyrrha was walking behind her, with a concerned look on her face.

"Velvet, I think Nora is trying to kill Yang."

'Not again.'

(Later)

"Professor Goodwitch!"

She blinked as Ren walked into her office. "Yes mister Lie?"

"I need your advice on something big."

"About what exactly?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'm having a crush of Pyrrha and I can't stop thinking about indecent things about her!"

She looked at him in surprise while noting the blush and sighed. "I see."

"Professor, what should I do? I don't want to make her upset or have Nora kill her. And...I just don't know what to do."

"When did it first start?"

"This morning, I was making pancakes for Nora and she came and helped out...only for me to see her in a Mistrial dress and apron while calling me…...h-her husband."

"Sounds like you have a subconscious desire for her, did she do anything before to warrant this?"

"She tried to help get Nora's diet fixed and patted my cheek." He admitted.

"Mmmm, I can see that in your mind and from the actions she took, that you envision her as wife material." She said seriously. "Meaning you have fallen for her as not just a warrior, but as a woman with motherly qualities as well."

"But what about Nora?"

"Well, this is just my opinion, but maybe you see Miss Valkyrie more as a sister or her personality doesn't seem as….mature you could say, to be seen as your ideal woman."

"So I'm into mature girls?" He said in surprise.

"In a way yes."

"...so that's why I felt more inclined to listen to you in class." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, thank you though, but what should I do? If I say anything it might make things awkward."

"I suggest you find out if Miss Nikos actually feels the same about you." Glynda said. "And as a precaution, look for other mature women for slight chance she rejects you."

"Thank you Professor."

"Anytime." She said as Ren walked out of the room. "And word of warning, do not forget to use condoms."

He blushed and nodded before rushing out.

'Last thing we need is the dorm smelling like a college fraternity house.' thought Glynda.

"Hey teach." Nora said while popping her head in. "Did you see Yang by any chance? I have a gift for her."

"She's in her room."

"Thanks." She said before running away. "TIME TO DIE BITCH!"

'Not again.' "Miss Valkyrie stop that this instant!"

"NEVER!"

(Later)

Pyrrha looked from her book while looking very worried. "Jaune, do you think Ren is avoiding me because I did something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been having nosebleeds and outbursts all morning." She sighed. "And I think I'm the problem, maybe he doesn't like me or something?"

"What, no way Pyrrha." he waved off. "There's tons of stuff about you to like."

"Like?"

"Well you're nice, kind, cute, adorable, strong, brave, sexy, and well….just a nice friend."

She lightly blushed before seeing a naked Ren in her head.

' _Pyrrha, do you want to make some babies with my big katana?_ '

"AHH!" she cried out making Jaune jump.

"Pyrrha! What happened?!"

She blushed before seeing another image of Ren, but covered in revealing girls armor.

' _Want to see me crossdress? I know you want to my darling wife~_ '

"Pyrrha!"

"H-Huh?! Oh sorry Jaune." She said with a red face. "What were we talking about?"

"About you scaring me half to death." He said with concern.

"Oh um...I just remembered how you nearly got hurt by Cardin and I panicked. Sorry." she replied while shaking her head. 'Where did that weird image come from? And why was it Ren?'

' _Pyrrha._ ' Said an image of Ren, but shirtless. ' _Do you want me to rub your breasts? You need a lot of sunblock to keep me from being burnt from your beauty._ '

'Oh Dust!' she thought with wide eyes just as said male entered the room.

"Pyrrha can I talk with you-"

"AH!" She screamed before running out of the room.

"...Jaune. What happened while I was gone?"

"I have no idea. She was asking why you've been distant to her, we talked, then she just screamed for no good reason."

"I see. Can I ask you something important?"

"What is it?"

"Do you like her by chance and if not does she have any boyfriends?"

"...what?"

Ren sighed. "Does Pyrrha have a boyfriend and do YOU like her?"

"Well I think of her as a friend." He admitted. "And to tell you the truth, I kinda got a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"This girl I met in Vale, I think she's called Ciel." He admitted with a blush. "And she's really puntual."

"Wait, then what about the times you and Pyrrha were close and alone?"

"I'll admit, before I DID like her like that, but when I met Ciel and hung out with her, it kinda went off from there."

Ren sighed in relief before saying. "So how far?"

He blushed. "We kinda fucked on our first date…..in a back alley."

'I didn't need to hear that.' He thought while thinking of Pyrrha getting fucked by him in a maid's outfit, in a public toilet. 'OR SEE THAT!'

"Why are you asking me this stuff Ren? Don't you have a girlfriend already?"

"No."

"Really? Aren't you and Nora a thing?"

"Not exactly." He admitted while not knowing that Pyrrha was outside and listening to everything they said. "From what Professor Goodwitch told me, I see her as a sister or daughter figure."

"So then the 'I want to break Yang's legs' thing was to protect you as a dad or as...something else?"

"I'm pretty sure it's because she might like me." he admitted with a sigh. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do when she finds out."

Jaune shivered while picturing said girl on a mountain of skulls. "I can think of several ideas."

Ren sighed. "Look, I'm just having issues at the moment. Like really bad ones that might make Pyrrha feel like I'm a creep if I told her."

Pyrrha blinked while feeling a little sad he would think of that. 'Ren.'

"Aw come on Ren, you're calm and cool headed, so just be honest and tell her to her face."

"But what if she gets mad and transfers to another team? Plus I just don't want to ruin our friendship by saying that stuff to her face."

"Pyrrha's not the kind of girl who would make a big deal of it. Sure she'd be rattled or surprised, but she wouldn't do something like that."

"..." he sighed before moving closer to Jaune. "Fine, but don't tell her this. Ok?"

"Alright Ren, lay it on me."

He took a long deep breath before saying out loud. "I think I love Pyrrha and keep daydreaming about her in weird situations."

"...damn." Jaune said whole Pyrrha turned red in the face. "Just...damn."

"Look, I don't want her to get freaked out about this so please for the love of god! Don't tell her ANY of this!"

"Relax Ren, mums the word."

"Mums?" He said with a raised eyebrow as Pyrrha slowly walked away with a stagger.

"Tell you later."

(One week later)

Ren walked into the room just as he saw Pyrrha sharpening her spear on the bed. "Hey Pyrrha."

She blinked before turning to him. "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Pyrrha blinked before looking away while hiding a blush. "W-What is it Ren?" 'Please don't let this be another daydream!'

"It's kinda something big."

"Please tell me." She said with a slight stutter.

Ren sat down next to her on the bed. "I-"

"ShootIforgotIhavetodosomething,laterRen!" she spoke up quickly and in a rush before running out of the room.

"...what was that for?" 'Was it my breath?'

"Hey Ren!" smiled Nora walking out of the bathroom. "What was Pyrrha yelling about?"

"Oh something about getting something." He said while seeing her naked. "And put some clothes on."

"Nope, I want you to remember the days when we took baths together."

"We were kids back then Nora."

"Technically speaking we still are until we're eighteen."

"..." he sighed before looking at the door and muttered out loud. "Maybe Pyrrha would help with the kids when they get ready for their showers?"

"Eh? What was that Renny?"

"Nothing nothing."

'Mmmm, he's thinking about something and I don't like it.'

(Later)

Ren walked down the hall before entering the library and saw Pyrrha reading a book in the far corner. "Hey Pyrrha!"

"SHHHHH!" Several students shushed in anger.

He flinched before seeing her spot him before she rushed off. "Hey wait-OW!"

Blake frowned while letting her book hit its target. "This is a library, so be quiet."

"Sorry, but I gotta talk to Pyrrha."

"Then go." She said before Ren gave her back her book. "Thanks."

(With Pyrrha)

'Why is he following me?!' She thought while running away from Ren.

"Pyrrha come back!"

She ran faster before ducking into a closet and locked it tightly.

"Pyrrha! Come back! I just want to talk to you!" he called before stopping at the door and grabbed the knob.

'Please go away!'

' _Pyrrha come on out._ ' Said a mental image of Ren while wearing a speedo. ' _I have a surprise for you._ '

"AHHHH!" she screamed while tripping behind her and accidently caused her Semblance to go out of control. This lead to the metal items fly around and hit the sides.

"Pyrrha! Are you ok?!"

"Go away!" She screamed. "Go away you perverted daydreams!"

"I'm not a daydream!"

"LIES!" She yelled while some buckets started to hit the walls. "IT'S ALL LIES!"

'What's going on with her...wait.' "What kind of daydream do you think I am?"

"GET AWAY YOU SPEEDO WEARING BASTARD!"

'Holy shit, it's like what I've had about her!' He thought before getting an idea and activated his Semblance. 'Hope this will prevent her from screaming again.'

Pyrrha felt the aura vanish while slowly calming down. "Oh thank god!" 'I thought he wasn't going to leave me alone, just why a speedo anyway?'

Ren moved to the side and stayed silent.

After about a few minutes, the door slowly opened to reveal a very red faced Pyrrha walking out of the closet.

"Ok." She sighed. "The daydream is gone, now….sigh. If only I didn't hear Ren's confession I would have just considered Ren as a friend instead of….no I can't say that to his face. It's too embarrassing."

'Wait, she heard me? Crap!'

Pyrrha looked at her hand and clenched it. "I may be the invincible warrior but...this is too much." She then walked near Ren's position. "Why did he have to say he loved me? Just...why?" 'And why can't I say it?'

"Because I can't help it." he muttered. He then slowly undid his Semblance and appeared next to Pyrrha.

"R-REN?!" she screamed out in fright and shock with a blush.

"Hey." He said before grabbing her hand. "Can you stay, I have something important to say."

She blushed while feeling her mind going blank. 'H-H-He's real?! No, it's just another daydream! It has to be!'

"I heard what you just said, obviously."

"W-What?"

"I'm not a daydream." He said with a serious tone. "I'm the real Ren, and...this is really important Pyrrha. For both our sakes."

"O-Oh, then...go ahead and tell me."

Ren nodded before picking her hand up and kissed the top of her palm. "I love you Pyrrha Nikos."

'H-H-H-He said it!' She blushed while accidentally causing some pipes to break. 'He really said it!'

"Pyrrha, I know you heard me confess my feelings with Jaune, but if you don't love me I understand and I'll respect your decision." he replied in a calm tone. 'Hope she doesn't try to run away again.'

Pyrrha shook herself out of her stupor and grabbed his arm as he was turning to leave. "W-Wait! I have something to confess as well!" 'Please don't faint! Please don't faint!'

"What is it?"

"I...I love you too Lie Ren." She said with a blush. "And I was running away from you because….I thought you were one of my daydreams."

"So you WERE having daydreams, just like me."

She nodded.

"What kind?"

"...you either naked, in female clothes, massaging my breasts or….." she blushed and covered her face. "Doing it in a locker!" 'He's going to think I'm creepy!'

"Wow, that's a big case of deja vu." he muttered with a blush.

"Ren."

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"Since we love each other…..should we date or just stay friends?"

"It's your choice, I don't want you to be upset or anything."

"I mean I'm just asking because I don't want things to be-"

"Awkward?"

"Yes." She blushed before Ren moved her closer to him.

"Pyrrha, I don't give a damn." He said with a smirk that made Pyrrha's heart skip a beat before kissing her on the lips, passionately to be exact.

She turned a bright red before noticing that Nora and Ruby were walking towards them.

"And that's why cookies are so much more easier and tasty."

"Heck no! Pancakes are better." Nora grinned before noticing Ren kissing Pyrrha. "... **LIE REN!** "

"Woah!" Ruby said in shock before seeing Nora grabbing her weapon. "Hey!"

" **YOU CHEAT!** " She roared before running at them with Crescent Rose.

Ren went wide eyed before activating his Semblance on instinct. 'Holy shit!'

(One hours of Nora Smashing later)

Nora groaned while tied up in rope and bound with a sock.

"Nora." Frowned Ren while Ruby as hugging her now destroyed weapon. "You are in big trouble."

"Oh my baby! My little baby!" She sniffled while Pyrrha patted her back.

"Mmmmm!" Nora yelled in anger.

"You went overboard and acted like a child, now you're going to apologize to Ruby and for attacking us, ok?"

"Mmmm, mmm mm mmmm!"

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded as the sock and taken out of her mouth. "Yuck! It smelled like stinky cheese!"

"Apologize to Ruby." He said while pointing to the crying Ruby.

She sighed. "Ruby? I'm sorry for going nuts and wrecking your weapon, in return, I'll pay for the damages to it."

She glared at Nora. "You better or I'll kick your ass!"

"Nora." Pyrrha said with a sigh. "Why did you attack us?"

"You kissed my Renny!"

"Nora, we're not in a relationship, you know this."

"But I love you!"

"And I see you as either a sister or a daughter, so just calm down and stop trying to kill us, mostly Pyrrha."

"No way!"

Ren sighed before Pyrrha walked over and grabbed her face.

"Nora." She said with a dark tone. "Either you stop hurting me and MY boyfriend or I'll make sure that pancakes are BANNED in every kingdom! And don't think I won't do it because with my fame, I can do it you little brat!"

Nora shivered hearing that while Ren cleared his throat.

"Pyrrha, maybe let me try something."

"Go ahead." She said while stepping back.

"Nora, I can get why you're upset, but you have to remember we're adults here, to a point, and we need to remember that stuff like this can happen. Just because I don't feel the same doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

"..." she looked away with a pout. "Renny, if you and Pyrrha are together...does that mean technically I'm your daughter now?"

"No, but if you promise to calm down and act like an adult, we can still be friends and we can help you find someone else if you're wanting a boyfriend."

"...fine, but I still get to wash your back and kiss you good night. Deal?"

"Pyrrha? What do you think?"

"As long as she doesn't drown me I'm fine." She said before Ruby sniffled at looked up.

"Will anyone save my baby?!"

They sweatdropped at that.

(In the cafeteria)

Ren coughed before yelling out. "Everyone! I have an announcement!"

Every student there turned with confusion.

"Today Pyrrha Nikos has gotten a boyfriend! And she wants to show you who it is!"

"Who is it!" Yelled Mercury while Emerald rolled her eyes.

Said girl walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This guy, Lie Ren, and soon to be husband in the future."

"Easy there." whispered Ren with a blush.

"Oops, sorry, got a bit caught up."

He chuckled before saying. "Don't worry Pyrrha Lie Nikos." He then started to grab her ass. "I'm caught up in the mood as well, my red haired beauty."

Everyone went wide eyed when they saw the two start making out making Jaune avert his eyes just as Ciel walked over.

"Hey." She said before sitting on his lap. "You missed our date, and wow, look at those two going at it."

"H-Hey Ciel."

"Perhaps we should experiment that later on, it should work in for about forty-five minutes to an hour if you have the needed stamina." She said while Jaune blushed crimson red.

'Oh god….I'm so turned on right now.'


	13. Uttumon and Cody

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Uttumon and Cody

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World-

In a dark cave in the world, we find a large Dokugumon making some webs for her new hunting area. It was spinning webbing out and moving around while feeling herself drool imagining the catch she'd get since she was making this web extra big.

"Damn it, why did it have to flood yesterday?" She grumbled while making it bigger and bigger. "And after all the trouble I had finding this place!"

It took some time, but soon she finished and grinned at her handiwork. "Finally! Now I just wait for dinner to fly on by and I'll be gorging in no time."

As she was getting ready to tighten the webbing a little, she didn't notice a small ball of webbing and small spiders floating towards her on the wind. It was floating on the wind without any wind.

It then went splat on the webbing and was stuck.

"Huh, my first catch and….uh? What is it exactly?" She said while looking at it.

The ball stayed on the webbing as tiny spiders crawled in and around the bandages.

Dokugumon moved down and looked it over while giving it a poke. "It doesn't look like a digi-egg, and it doesn't look like any digimon, so what is it?"

It bounced a little while a spider crawled out of it and then back inside the ball as bits of data poured out of it.

"Huh, it's full of data." she muttered before licking her mouth. "Maybe if I devour it I'll finally digivolve."

The ball was removed from the webbing and was dragged towards the mouth of the Dokugumon.

"Bottoms up!"

Gulp!

She grinned and let out a laugh. "Yes! Now I'll be an ultimate and my power will be greater than before!"

Grumble.

"Eh?"

Grumble grumble.

She blinked before feeling her abdomen burst and lots of data started to explode from her body. "AHHHHH!"

The data came rushing out of her body as the webs around her caught on fire and started burning the place up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Some time later)

The web was gone with nothing left...except for the figure on the ground which was groaning in pain.

"Ugh…." Groaned the figure while trying to get up. "The pain….."

As the figure crawled away, we see Cody looking around the forest for his friend Armadillomon, who was hiding due to finding some tasty plants and went into the darker part of the woods in the process.

"Boy, these sure are crunchy." muttered the rookie time before biting into them with a smile. "Maybe I should get some for the others?"

"Ugh…." groaned a voice in the distance. "The pain…"

Armadillomon blinked and turned his head while swallowing the plant. "Hello? That you Cody?"

"Pain…" Groaned a voice while the sound of pitter pattering was heard. "It hurts…."

He was confused and walked towards the voice with the plants.

And that's when he saw it, a very tall and tanned woman with the lower half of a spider with two red massive thoraxes, eighteen long black legs with webbing going from the knees, a massive ass, four long arms with green gloves on them, a H cup chest, red eyes, long gold hair with massive bandages covering her face and going from her back to the bottom her her torso. On her right as a pair of gold scissors that was nearly chipped in one place. And she was covered in burns as well.

"The pain….ow…"

"Woah!"

"The pain…." she groaned before collapsing on her face.

"Hey!" he ran over in worry. "Are you alright?"

But she was in snooze land as Cody walked by.

"There you are Armadillomon…..what happened here?"

"I don't know Cody."

"Ugh…" she groaned while looking very out of it.

The human moved over and noticed the burns. "She's hurt, we have to help her."

"But how?" Armadillomon asked while munching on another plant.

"Looks like you have to digivolve into Ankylomon."

"But I'm eating."

He raised his digivice up.

"Alright, you made your point, let's do it."

(Much later)

"Ugh…." groaned the digimon while slowly opening up. "The pain…."

"Take it easy, you're hurt." spoke Cody as she was resting on Ankylomon's back.

"Huh…..what's going on….? Where...am I?"

"On my back." spoke Ankylomon while Cody held a water bottle near her mouth.

"Here, drink up."

She blinked before some of the bandages around her mouth receded to reveal her stitched mouth and took the bottle.

"Slowly." Cody said while making sure she wasn't in pain.

She tipped the bottle and drank from the bottle with vigor while letting out a sigh of relief. She then finished the bottle and let the bandages cover her mouth. "Thank you….so much."

"Just who are you?"

A text box appeared on screen. "I am Uttumon, the undead weaving digimon. I am a Mega that lives to create fabrics and other clothing, even if I'm dead. My Enki Slicer can cut anything, even digichrome, while my Web Cannon can immobilize even the strongest digimon. I'm also a virgin." She lightly blushed at that. "So don't laugh."

Cody blushed hearing the last part.

"Little bit too much info there." remarked Ankylomon.

"Sorry." Uttumon said while in pain. "But...all I remember is a fire...and my skin...ow…"

"Take it easy." Cody said. "Just don't strain yourself."

"Man, sure wish we had some medicine." spoke Ankylomon before biting into another plant. "Man, these things sure taste sweet, I feel like I could run all day and night and still have some steam."

He blinked before grabbing the plant and put it next to Uttumon's mouth. "Eat."

"But I'm not hungry."

"It might help even a little."

She looked at it before eating the plant. "...tastes bitter." she munched on it while wincing before her eyes widened when she felt newfound energy soak into her.

Cody blinked as she jumped off of Ankylomon and started to do some summersaults.

"I'm healed!" She cried out before hugging Cody between her breasts. "Thank you!"

His eyes widened and face turned red while she swung him around without letting go.

"Thank you so much!" She said in happiness before saying. "And for this I'll make you some new clothes! All perfectly fitted and loose!"

"Um...uh...t-that's fine, y-you don't have to." he muffled out from her chest while his body got warm. 'T-T-They're so big...and s-soft.'

She smiled before looking at the champion. "Can you let me have him for a while? I'll return him after a few hours."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, me just giving him some clothes." Uttumon smiled. "And if you let me I'll get you some more roots."

"I'm not so sure, what do you think Cody?"

"Um…."

"Do you want clothing?" She said while moving closer to him. "I'll make sure it's so perfect that it almost looks like a second skin."

He blushed as her breath was practically right next to his ears, making him feel very warm all of a sudden. "I...I...I guess."

"Great." She said before walking off. "And don't worry, I'll make sure you have nice underwear as well."

Cody turned bright red with Ankylomon watching with a frown.

'Something tells me I better follow, discreetly.'

(Later)

-In a dark cavern-

"There." Uttumon smiled while taking off Cody's underwear. "Now I can see what size you are for the new clothes."

"C-Can't I just keep those on?" asked Cody who covered his groin.

"No." She said while putting the underwear away. "If I don't get a good measurement then the clothes will be too tight, and I don't think a dress will work on you." She then started making silk from her twin thoraxes. "Now just hold still while I get myself ready."

'Oh man, why didn't I just say I'll pass?' He thought while Uttumon began snipping with her scissors and began to quickly form a small set of socks.

"Can't start a weaving session without socks you know." she smiled moving over. "Sit down and stick out your feet."

He grumbled while sitting down and moved his feet, only to feel the soft, sticky socks on his toes.

"How are they?"

"S-Soft." he mumbled while looking away and crossed his legs to hide his crotch.

She smiled. "Good, now for the shirt." She then got started with the rest of her work. "So how old are you? Are you a child? Did you just hatch?"

"N-No, I'm twelve."

"...oh. How cute." She smiled happily. "That means I'm going to make you some booties as well little one."

'I think I made it worse!' he thought with wide eyes. "N-No need! I'm fine with the socks."

"Are you sure? You would look so cute in booties."

"I'm sure."

Uttumon nodded before making a very tiny shirt. "Oops my bad." She then ripped it apart and started to eat it. "Nom nom nom, tasty. Better not let this go to waste."

'I wonder if I should head back.' he thought while not aware Ankylomon watched from behind a large rock.

The digimon looked on as Uttumon started to make a shirt with short sleeves and only went up to the chest area. 'What is she doing with Cody?!'

"There you go, one soft shirt for you." She smiled. "And it's just your size."

"Thank you." He said while the shirt was placed on him and he looked at it, and saw it stopped above his nipples. "Um...why stop there?"

"Because it looks cute, and stylish." Uttumon giggled. "I mean don't guys like showing off their bodies?"

"Uh, well, usually guys who want to, or have muscles."

"Well you look strong in my eyes." She said while resuming her work. "Now, are you a fan of spiders? Or mummies?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you are looking at my legs." She said bluntly. "I know I have more legs than usual, but I look ok and sexy in my eyes."

"Well...I don't hate spiders and mummies. To a degree." he admitted while fiddling with his hands. 'I hope she doesn't get mad.'

"Oh, why don't you like them then?"

"Well...because two digimon tried to hurt me and my friends."

Uttumon nodded while making a pair of pants that for some reason only went up to the lower part of his hips and didn't have a zipper. "Here you go."

"Um, I don't think those are finished."

"They are." She smiled. "I just added some baggy pants that the hipsters used and put my own touch on it." She moved closer to him. "Now put them on."

"B-But…"

"Please." She said cutely. "I worked hard on them."

He gulped while seeing her chest jiggle slightly and sighed. "Alright."

Uttumon smiled while Cody put the pants on, and made it to under his crotch. "Thank you, and you are perfect."

'I'm so glad the others aren't here.' he thought embarrassed while Ankylomon had enough of watching.

'Hang on Cody, here I come!' but before he could run out, he felt someone tap him on the back.

"Excuse me." Said a female sounding Triceramon with a blush. "Can you help me with an itch?"

He turned around and gulped while seeing her tail swish. "Um…."

"Please?" She said while sounding husky at the moment.

He gulped before she pulled him closer while Cody himself tried to back up from Uttumon who had her back to him.

"Hey, can I make you something else?" She asked with a smile.

"Like what?"

"Oh maybe a few shirts and booties for the hatchlings? I know it's your first so I'll go easy on you….ok?"

"W-What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

She moved closer while some bandages receded from her pussy and nipples. "I am going to teach you how to have sex little one, while fully clothed with my mating clothes~"

His eyes widened before turning and ran….only to run in place since a bandage was wrapped around his waist.

"Don't go." She said while moving Cody back. "I just want to thank you for healing me, with my body~"

His face turned red as he got closer to her breasts again. 'S-Soft!'

"Tell me, ever seen a naked woman before?"

"N-No." He said while his crotch started to get hard.

"Then let me show you how to make a girl happy." she smiled while seeing his dick pop out from the hole making his face turn more red.

Cody blushed before the bandages moved him closer to her snatch.

"First things first, I'll let that dick get acquainted to my pussy." Uttumon said while moving him closer to her snatch.

"W-Wait!"

"What? Don't you want it?"

"Um...well….can you use your….you know."

"My what? My thoraxes? My breasts? My mouth?"

"...breasts."

Uttumon smirked before moving him up to her breasts and placed him towards her right nipple. "Don't worry my little one, mama's going to feed you now." 'I always wanted to say that.'

'Why did she have to put it like that? I'm not a baby, but I had to open my big mouth, so I might as well go with it.' He thought before hesitantly sucking on the nipple, making the digimon moan.

"Steady there, mama's milk will be ready soon my little one." She cooed while using one of her other arms to rub his dick up and down.

He gasped around the nub with his dick getting rigid hard.

Uttumon kept on moving her hands over the dick while another set of arms squeezed his balls very lightly. "Don't stop little one, suck your mama's milk~"

'This is so embarrassing and feels weird!' Cody thought before sucking on the nipple again, as his dick began to get longer and harder. 'And why is my dick so hard?!'

"Want me to rub your cock all over?"

"Mmm."

"I'll take that as a yes~" she said before using all three of her free arms to rub Cody's massive dick while playing with the now unfolded foreskin.

He groaned and sucked harder from the sudden pleasure. He then felt something going down his throat. 'Wait….is this...milk?!'

"Oh~ Harder my baby, let me give you more milk~" she purred giving his balls another squeeze.

"Mmm." He moaned while Uttumon kept on moving her hands over his dick as milk went down his throat and started making him woozy and warm. 'It's….so warm…'

'Looks like he's almost ready to take his first vagina.' Uttumon thought with a smile. She caressed the tip before feeling the dick twitch and got her hand sprayed with his seed while he moaned and bit down on her nipple. "Ah, naughty baby. Biting down on your mama, looks like I have to discipline you."

'The milk….it's so….warm and….calming…' Cody thought while panting and let go of the nipple.

Uttumon smiled before moving him on his back and started lightly spanking him. "Bad baby, bad." 'So cute.'

Cody groaned and blushed in embarrassment, but didn't stop her.

She smiled before moving him to his front and began rubbing the dick a little harder. "Tell mama you love her. Please little one, or I won't let you have mama's pussy~"

"A-Ahh!" He cried out before more seed went flying out.

"Oh my, time to wash that." She said before moving him closer to her face and began sucking on the enlarged dick.

Cody jolted and groaned while her tongue slid around the shaft which licked up any sperm. 'This is….so good.'

'His sperm is so good.' She thought before finishing her cleaning, only for more sperm to be released into her mouth. 'Wow, he's really sensitive~'

He panted while feeling very warm and sweaty all of a sudden. "Ah...ah...ah…"

Uttumon moved Cody back as sperm covered her face and chest. "Aw, does my little baby want mama's pussy? Does he?" She cooed with a giggle.

"Y….Yes…." He said before getting moved towards her pussy and felt his dick getting squeezed by tight, sticky, web covered folds. "Ah!"

"Hush, let mama do all the work for you my little one~" she whispered with a giggle.

Cody moaned as he was pushed back and forth as the dick moved deeper into the tight folds. 'It's so tight!'

'He's so cute when he's at my mercy~' she thought with a chuckle while moving him back and forth with all her arms while he groaned.

He groaned as the folds made him relaxed and very cold at the same time. "It's so tight…"

"All the better to help my baby." She hummed. "And don't worry, mama will always love you, even after I get several sacks of digieggs~"

Cody groaned while his dick began to twitch wildly. "Ah….mama…."

"How does it feel inside me?"

"It feels so...cold and tight."

"Don't worry, it'll get warm in no time." Uttumon smiled before moving him even faster while some bandages began to rub against Cody's ass. "But for now, let mama make you a big boy~"

'Ah! This feels amazing!' He thought while his dick began to get very swollen.

She moved her breasts towards him and caused her nipples to squirt some milk. "Let mama feed you my little one, you need to strength to give me some eggs~"

He looked at the breasts before sucking on both with gusto.

"Ah~ That's it my little one~" she hummed. "Drink until you're all full."

Cody sucked on the nipples as the milk went down his throat and started making him very warm and tried while his dick began to get even more swollen. "Mmmm~"

Uttumon felt the cock getting ready to blow while pushing him closer to her. "Go on, give your mama fifty sacks of eggs~ Do it for your mama~"

'Crap, I'm cumming again!' He thought as his sperm went right into the digimon's womb and caused her stomach to slightly budge. 'Ah! It's...so good...and warm….'

Uttumon moaned as more of her milk went into Cody's throat and started making him really tired. "Oh yes! That's it, impregnate me with your baby sperm~"

'So tired...I feel sleepy…' he bought as his mind began to fade, but not his dick as it kept on cumming into Uttumon's womb. 'Mama….'

(Later)

'I can't believe that really happened.' thought Cody at school looking at the ground with a blush. 'I...I really had sex for the first time with a random lady, and the way she acted, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at another girl the same way again.'

"Cody?" Said Yolie while looking at him with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded while glancing at her and kept calm. "Just peachy."

"But your face is red." She pointed out.

He looked away. "It's nothing."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse in case you have a fever."

Cody sighed. "Yolie, I'm fine. Really I am, so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mama." He blurted out before turning a bright red and Yolie felt her heart stop.

"Um...what?"

"N-N-Nothing! I meant just yes!"

"..." she blushed before saying. "That's so sweet, I know that I'm mature in the group, but for you to call me mama...I'm just...surprised and a little happy Cody."

"Uh, maybe keep that between us."

"Sure thing." She said before walking away. 'Maybe I should get him a gift? Maybe candy?'

'Oh god! If I don't stay calm I'll blurt out more embarrassing stuff!' He thought before noticing someone was watching him.

It was a tall woman with long blond hair, tanned skin, yellow sunglasses, with a H cup chest and large ass, and wearing a bright red and blue dress that revealed the top of her chest.

'Who is that woman?'

"Hey, can you come here a second?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Um, sorry, but I need to head home."

She frowned before walking over to him and gave him a hug. "Don't be like that, after all we had a good time together."

Cody blushed feeling the breasts on his head while stuttering. "W-W-What?"

She smiled before rubbing his head. "Don't you remember? You saved me and drank my milk all night long~"

His eyes widened and jaw dropped. "U-U-Uttumon?!"

"Yep." She smiled happily. "Did you miss me my little one?"

Cody felt his face heat up hearing that. "H-How did you get to the human world?"

"I followed you." She smiled. "And I made sure you were ok and not feeling tired from my milk."

"I-I'm fine, now you can let go." he gulped feeling his dick twitching.

"No." She said while walking away with Cody still in her grip. "As a mate, I can't let my little one feel sexually frustrated."

"M-Mate?"

"Yep, you are my mate." She said while moving into the bathroom and locked it. "And let mama help you with that big musky dick~"

His eyes widened while she let her breasts bounce out free with a bulge forming in his pants.

"Now." She said as some milk went out of her nipples. "Let us get started, my little one~"

He blushed beet red as the camera panned away. 'I'm going to be a husk after this one...and tired for days!'


	14. Female Kototsu and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Kototsu and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was working on his homework with Keigo and Mizuiro for a group study session." "Keigo, for the last time X does not equal Pie, it will never equal food." He groaned in annoyance.

"But I want some." He groaned while on the floor.

"Well there is none, now accept that." he growled in annoyance. "Mizuiro, do you know what the answer for number three is?"

"I got 347, what about you?"

"I got 16….that is definitely not a good sign." Ichigo said with a groan. "Damn it, I hate math."

"I need a break." Groaned Keigo sitting up. "Let's go out and get a bite to eat."

"Alright, I could use a bite to eat." Mizuiro said as he stood up. "What about you Ichigo, you coming?"

"I'll pass, I wanna try and work this out on my own." He said as he waved his hand.

"Ok, see you later then." Keigo said as they left the red head alone.

'Honestly I wouldn't mind visiting the Soul Society at this point, these stupid questions are driving me nuts.' He thought as he leaned back before his eyes widened. 'Say, why can't I visit them, I've seen the captains open portals through the Dangai all the time, plus it's been awhile since I've seen Rukia or Renji, if her bastard of a brother can open one then why can't I?'

He stood up and pulled his badge out from the desk drawer before using it to exit his body and made sure it landed on the bed before picking Kon up from the pillow and gave him a shake. "Hey, wake up, I have a mission for you." He said as the stuffed animals eyes opened. "I'm going to Soul Society and I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, so I am going to tell you this once, you are to act like me, not do ANYTHING perverted in my body, and if I am asked even one question about my behavior when I get back you're gonna be Yuzu's toy for the rest of your natural life, am I clear?"

"Relax, I'll put on such a good act it'll be like you never left." He smirked before the neck was squeezed, popping the pill out before it landed in Ichigo's body's mouth before he sat up.

"Remember, be on your best behavior, now I have to figure out how to open a portal to the Dangai."

"Trust me, everything will be fine, no one will know that you're gone." He waved off while Ichigo went through the ceiling with ease. "Now then, where did I hide the porn I bought last time I was in this body?" he chuckled as he looked around.

Meanwhile Ichigo was on the roof and scratching his head. 'Alright, maybe if I try to copy what they tried it'll work on it's own.' He said as he scratched his head. 'I think it had to do something with a butterfly? Aw screw it, if I was able to break into soul society it can't be that hard to enter the Dangai, right?'

He held his hand out and tried focusing on making a huge hole. 'Come on, you can do it!' He thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt power beginning to build up and tried to focus harder. 'Almost there, just gotta keep it up!' He thought as a black hole began to slowly form in his hand that was starting to slowly expand. 'I just need to make it bigger!'

The hole twitched the more power he put into it and expanded slightly faster. "I think I'm doing it!" He groaned as he pushed even more power into it. "Almost there…" When it grew big enough he stopped the flow and panted while it stayed there. "Whew...that took a lot out of me...I guess that's why they use those stupid hell butterflies. He panted as he looked at it. "Next stop, Soul Society."

With that he lunged into it and found himself in the Dangai. "Man, this place is just as freaky as I remember." He said as the portal closed behind him. "Ok, now I just gotta get out of here before that stupid-" He was cut off when he started to feel the ground shake. "Oh shit!' He swore as he looked behind him to see a single bright light on top of what looked like a moving black mass heading right towards him, so large it touched either side of the walls of the Dangai. "That!"

He turned and began to run as fast as he could, only looking behind him to see how close it was. "Shit shit shit, where's the portal?"

The Kototsu kept moving while making the substitute panic and kick his knees up. "Why does this stupid thing appear everytime I enter this place?!"

He kept running as fast as he could but there was no sign of the portal anywhere. He felt like the thing was getting closer and put more energy into his running, but looked up ahead and saw the tunnel seemingly go downward and paled. "Oh come on, is there a drop off now?!" He groaned as he had no choice but to run towards it.

The Kototsu kept going, but when the ground went downwards so did it and the speed picked up immediately. It began to catch up to Ichigo at a considerable rate and soon it was right at his heels, almost touching them as it got closer and closer.

"Go away, don't you have anything else to do?!" He yelled feeling his life on the line and could feel some weird suction when it started getting near the back of his clothes. When he didn't get any response he just groaned and tried to put more energy into running only to finally realize how much energy he had used to to even make the portal in the first place and he was getting exhausted from all the running. He cursed before his arm went back too far and hit the Kototsu before he suddenly felt a fading feeling around it and wound up falling backwards into it to where he seemingly fell into black water.

His eyes widened as he tried to find a way out, but he just kept feeling like he was falling back farther and farther until he hit something that felt like a sheet of plastic as he began to slowly go through it until he fell out and landed on something hard with a groan. "Fuck! I got….killed?" He groaned as he looked up to see he was in what looked like a large dumpster with a door built into the side with random pieces of garbage around him. "Where the hell am I?"

That's when said door slowly opened and he saw light illuminate the inside causing him to cover his eyes. He blinked several times and saw the blurry outline of someone picking up random pieces of trash and bringing them through the door before he felt two hands grab him and pull him towards the door. "Huh? Hey, who are you? What's going on?"

"Wait, you're alive?! Wow, usually the ones I pick up are dead." He heard a female's voice say in amazement as he was brought outside of the dumpster as his vision began to clear up. He slowly saw he was in some kind of living room with random stuff all around before he was let go and fell on his back. "That's a first."

"Ugh….who are you?" He groaned as he looked up to see a tall skinny woman with average sized breasts and ass wearing a dirty pair of overalls and the tattered remains of a shirt that must had been white at some point. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her skin was purplish and her eyes were yellow with her hair being long and black.

"Oh! Well I'm the Kototsu." She said with a smile as she picked up a large bag that she began to put pieces of trash in.

"Wait...you're the Kototsu?! B-but then what was that thing out there that sucked me up?"

"Oh that was me too, but like, a big outer part of me, know what I mean?"

"...no, not at all." He deadpanned as he looked around. "So….this is inside the Kototsu where you, the Kototsu live? I am completely lost." He said as she grinned and picked him up with ease.

"Simple, you know how this whole spot is right in between the mortal world and the spirit world?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I am in charge of keeping it clean. I get to pick up everything that's left behind by the shinigami or whoever else enters here and it becomes my new treasures!" She smiled. "The outer layer is how I can move around so fast, otherwise it'd take forever on foot, so in a way, think of it like one of those subway things you humans use plus holding a dimensional home inside for all the stuff I find."

"Wow, that's...kind of amazing." He remarked while she dragged him over and plopped him down on a worn out couch. "But wait, how long have you been around for?"

"Oh you know, a really long time, about since the Dangai was formed." She said with a smile. "So a few millennia or so, I've kind of lost track."

'Damn, that sounds older than that head captain.' He thought as she looked at him with a grin. "Sooo...you've been cleaning the Dangai since you appeared?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, plus I can't leave this place ever, this is my job and my purpose." She said with a sigh. "That's why it gets a little lonely, but when I get more stuff my collection grows and it feels much better." She said as she sat down next to him. "When I first appeared this place was empty and bare, but now it looks like a home! And today I just got a new great thing to add to my collection."

"What's that?"

"You! I finally have some company!" She cheered happily. "Now I don't have to be alone!"

"Wait what?!" He went wide eyed while she casually looked at the stuff around the room.

"Let's see, where would you go best...you do look good on the broken sofa but maybe you'd look good next to the old pictures I found?" She muttered as she looked around.

"Uh, sorry to break this to you, but I can't stick around."

"Or maybe you would look go- I'm sorry, what did you say?" She said as she turned to him.

"I can't stay." He replied standing up. "I have a home to get back to."

She stared at him and blinked a few times before smiling and laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my, t-that's a good one!"

"I'm serious." He frowned walking over to the door.

"Y-you can't leave, there's no way out of me." She laughed as he started to open the door. "Besides, you're mine now, I picked you up so you're part of my collection."

"Doesn't work that way with me." He replied before the door locked shut and wouldn't budge.

"I don't think you comprehend what has happened, you are inside me, I am a being whose one job is to keep in all the garbage I find and I can't let anything out, and why would I let you go, your the first company I've had in years." She said as she got up and walked towards him. "So I'd get comfy, you're sticking around for the rest of your life."

"What?! I can't do that, I have people waiting for me!" He shouted in annoyance.

"Well, for all intents and purposes, you're dead to them."

"But I'm in my shinigami form now, can I even die like this?"

"Shinigami form? You make it sound like you have more than one."

"Well, technically speaking I was a human, but I got turned into a Shinigami so I'm a temporary one, my soul is a shinigami while my body back on earth is human with a mod soul in it, it gets kind of confusing if I go into all the details."

"Hmmm, that is confusing, I don't follow." She replied bluntly.

"Just….look, I am a human, but currently I am a shinigami so I don't know if I can die like this, or at least of natural causes, ok?"

"Oh! Ok that makes more sense, why didn't you say so." She smiled making him fall down anime style.

"I did say that, you just don't understand." He groaned as he got back up. "Look, bottom line is I have little sisters back home who I have to get back to, and a goat faced father as well so could you please just let me out?"

"Mmmmm, nope, no can do." She said with a smile. "I've been without company for milenia, most bodies I find are wither corpses or disintegrating hollows, and those are no fun so I disintegrate them into spirit particles to help fuel me." She said with a smile.

'Shit!' He thought as his eyes widened. 'Am I stuck here until I can find a way out?'

"This is going to be fun, I've always wanted a room mate." She said with a smile as she sat down on the couch. "So what's your name?"

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper." He said with a sigh.

"Great! Well, make yourself at home roomey, I'll see if I can get some guest bed set up." She said with a grin as she got up. "We're going to have so much fun! I'll get out the games I've managed to suck up later."

'Even if it's been millenia, it's not like there have been tons of those in here...right?' He thought as he watched her move towards the door and open it with ease. "How many rooms are there in here?"

"Mmm, just a few, my body doesn't have the need to sustain nutrients like humans so I have no need for something silly like a bathroom like humans."

"Alright… I might need one...or do I? I don't know…. So if you only have a few rooms, why do you have a guest bed?"

"I felt like it would fit." She called as she opened another door and began to get things set up. "It's not that big of a room though, just enough for a bed."

'Damn it, she's really set on me sticking around.' He thought as he got up and began to follow after her. 'I have to get her to realize I can't stay, there has to be something to convince her, she can't be serious about it being impossible to leave, right?'

"Sorry if it feels small, but after a couple hundred years you'll probably get use to it." She said as he approached her to see her in a small room a bit bigger than the closet Rukia had slept in back home with a worn mattress and sheets inside it taking up over half of the floor.

"I don't think I could wait that long." He muttered.

"Well, sorry, it's the only guest bed I got, the only bigger bed here is mine….my, you're quite bold, wanting to sleep in the bigger bed with me." She said with a blush.

"What? N-No! I never said that." He blushed.

"We've only just met and that's that's on your mind already? My new roommate seems to be a pervert!" She laughed making him look away embarrassed.

"T-That's not it at all and you know it! If anything you're the pervert for thinking that!"

"Come now, if we're gonna be living together now it's better to be open and honest, just try not to stare at me too long." She said with a smile as she began to walk out of the room.

"Well, I don't expect to be here that long anyway, like I said I have to go." He muttered as he looked around the room before following her. "Can't we come up with some kind of deal?"

"Like I said before, you can't go, and even if there was a way why would I voluntarily give up one of my greatest finds?"

"To be kind and considerate?"

"I clean the Dangai for free and the only thing I demand is that I get to keep everything I pick up, and I picked you up, so I got you fair and square." She giggled with a smile. "Besides, I gave you a nice guest room from my very small living space, isn't that nice of me?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Plus now I have a roomate, I'm no longer alone after countless years of just being alone, it gets boring in here when you're all alone."

'Did she really need to say alone three times?' He thought as he began to feel bad. 'Is she trying to guilt trip me into staying with her?'

"All alone in this lonely home, no one to say hello or morning too, and with me being basically immortal, it would be an unending nightmare." She said with a big sigh before looking at him. "But then I found you, a real person who's not a corpse, someone I can finally talk to, have a conversation with, someone I can actually do stuff with, it's great now I won't have to be alone ever again!"

He groaned. "Alright fine, I'll stick around." 'At least until I find a way out.'

"Great! This is going to be so much fun! So, what should we do first?" She asked as she looked at him with a big grin.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"Ummm….ooh, I got it, I'll go get the games I've collected!" She said as she ran off to another room. "Wait for me in the living room!"

He sighed before heading back to said area. "I wonder what games she's found in the Dangai?" He muttered as he sat down on the couch.

"Here they are!" she called running back with an armful of board games. "They're a bit worn but I think we can still play them, it'll be fun to play with someone besides myself!"

"Just what kind are they?"

"Let's see, we have this one that's called...checkers? It has a few red and black pieces but it doesn't say how to play." She said as she held up a ripped box that had the words 'checkerboard' on it.

"I think that's a western game."

"Really? Huh, if you say so, do you think we'll be able to play it?"

"Sure, I played it a few times." He said with a shrug as she opened the box to show a battered board and several checkers, though it seemed like about half of them were missing.

"Great, I could use tips since I'm lost on how to really play." SHe said as she set the board out.

"Ok, well, it's pretty simple, one person has red and the other has black pieces, and you place them on the black squares and you can only move on the black ones diagonally one every turn. You try to hop over the enemies pieces to take them off the board and once you have them all you win."

"Oh! That's sound simple enough, I'll be red."

"Ok, I'll be black." He said as he looked down to see there were only five black pieces remaining in the box. 'Figures.'

"Alright, you ready to play?" She asked a hse set up all her red pieces.

"Yes, but I think I'm going to lose."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

(Later)

"I win!" She cheered with a smile as Ichigo groaned. "Let's play again."

"Fine, can I be the red pieces this time?"

"No, I like them!"

He groaned as they reset the board. 'Maybe I can psych her out and make her lose focus.' "So...what did you do before you met me for fun? Did you have a boyfriend?"

She blinked and blushed before looking away. "Y-You're asking me something like that out of nowhere? I knew you were a pervert, a bold one."

"Hey, there's nothing perverted about asking if you had a boyfriend before me, I couldn't have been the first guy you've sucked up, right?"

"Mmmm, well….there was a couple hollows who I tried to be friendly too, but they just kept trying to eat me so I had to kill them instead."

"Ok, so….you've never had a boyfriend then?" He asked as he double jumped two of her pieces.

"Nope, not one."

"Well, that kind of sucks, I hope you find one someday." He said as he jumped over another of her pieces.

"Hmmm….I just might." She said as she looked at him quickly with a grin. "I got a feeling I'll have one eventually."

'Why did I suddenly get a cold feeling?' Ichigo thought as he lightly shuddered as he jumped over another space. "King me. So, what did you do for fun here before you sucked me up?"

"Mostly organize my collection over and over to change things up." She said as she moved her pieces closer to him. "That and pick up more stuff for my collection, usually I only make my rounds once a week."

"Have you ever talked to any other shinigami?"

"No, though I have found the remains of some, their clothes make interesting decorations after I turn their bodies into fuel."

"So you can't even call them up for a little chat?"

"No, I don't have any way to contact anyone outside or in the Dangai, plus when people see me they run away." She sighed with a frown. "You are literally the first person I've ever talked too."

"Wait, if you just clean the Dangai once a week, what do you do with the other six days?"

"Well, usually I either look over my collection, or I talk to myself, or I sleep even though I don't need too." She said with a shrug.

"Well I mean like your outer body, does it keep moving or just stop altogether?"

"Well, it usually stops and sinks into the floor of the Dangai and I remerge to start my rounds, during that time I focus all my consciousness into this part of my body." She remarked moving a piece. "King me."

"Well, that sounds kind of….boring, how have you kept yourself from going insane?" He asked as he moved his piece and took one of her pieces again and grinned.

"I lost the concept of that a long time ago." She remarked before letting out a loud cackle while holding her sides before resuming her calm expression and moved her piece.

"O-ok….good to know." he said as he looked at her in shock as he moved his piece.

"Don't worry, after an eon or so you might be just like me." She said with a smile as she moved another piece. "King me."

'Shit! I REALLY gotta get a way out then!' He thought as his eyes widened in horror as he looked down and moved his piece again and hopped over her king before grinning. "I win."

"Huh?" She blinked looking down. "Aw man!"

"Well, that was fun and all, but what other games do you have?"

"Well there's this one game called 'spin the bottle' but I never got what was so fun about it." She replied putting a box down with a plastic bottle attached to it.

"Um...uh….that's ones not really fun so we don't need to play it!" He spoke quickly with a blush.

"Really? But this box says that it's 'the funnest game in town' and that it's 'the most fun you'll ever have'. Are you saying they're lying?"

"Yes, yes they are, they'll put that for just about any new game that comes out." He said as he shook his head. "Besides, you said it wasn't fun, right?"

"Yeah, but it says it's a multiplayer game, plus it's one of the only ones I have so even if it's no fun I wanna play it!" She smiled before looking at the instructions on the back. "Let's see….."

'Damn it, why do I have the feeling this isn't going to go well?' He thought as she read the instructions before blushing a bit and grinning.

"Ooh, we're definitely trying this one."

"Um, t-that's not necessary, trust me, ok? Why don't we play checkers again?" He said quickly as she shook her head.

"Forget it, let's play!" She said as she set the bottle down on the floor and made Ichigo sit down next to it as she set down on the other side. "Alright, should I spin it or should you?"

"Uh….hey what's that!" He yelled pointing behind her.

"Huh? A new thing?! Let me see!" She said as she turned her head around quickly before looking confused. "That's just my wall, what were you pointing at Ichig- hey!"

Ichigo ran off into the guest room and slammed the door shut while rattling his mind for something to get him out before it clicked.

"Ichigo get back here right now!" She called as she got up and walked towards the guest room holding the bottle.

'Maybe if I try like last time I can open a hole to use!' He thought as he began to hold his hand out and concentrate as the began to bang on the door.

"Ichigo let me in right now! You are not getting out of this!" She yelled knocking on the door.

"Um….kind of busy!" He called as he tried to gather his energy into his palm.

"Open up or I'm coming in! We're still in my body and I can just appear in there!" She threatened as she kept banging on the door.

He strained harder, but nothing happened before the door opened up and she walked in.

"Ichigo what are you doing, we still have a game to play, now come with me, I'll spin the bottle first. Wait….are you trying to open a door out of here?"

"Uh….no?" He said nervously as he tried to put more energy into his hand with nothing happening.

"You are, aren't you!" She glared before grabbing his wrist and dragged him out of the room. "Not on my watch!"

"Hey, let me go! I have to leave!"

"Oh no you're not! You're stuck here damn it!" She made him sit down and sat on his lap making him blush. "Now let's play."

"Um….do we have to?" He asked as she glared at him.

"Yes, now be quiet." She set it on the board before giving it a spin. "Come on, land on me, land on me!" She said as it kept spinning before it began to slow down and pointed at them.

'Kinda hard not to if we're the only two here.' He thought as he rolled his eyes as she grinned.

"Yes, now let's see if it lands on you!" She said as she spun it again. "I really hope it does~."

'It's just gonna point away.' He thought as it began to stop and pointed away from them. "Oh no, it's not pointing at me, oh well."

She frowned before whistling and nudged it before it pointed at him. "Oh would you look at that."

"Hey, you moved it, that doesn't count!" He said as she looked at him with a grin and licked her lips. 'Shit! She's not listening!'

"Now then, I think I owe you one kiss, it's the rules after all~." She said as she began to move her head towards his.

He blushed before she grabbed his cheeks and pressed their lips together. His face turned as red as his hair as he felt her soft lips against his. 'I-Is this really happening?!'

'This is so much more fun with two people!' She thought keeping her grip before licking his lips asking for entrance. His eyes widened as his lips parted as surprise, letting her tongue in before he realized what happened. 'Yes, he loves it as much as I, I think I found my new favorite game!'

'I can actually taste her tongue!' He thought as he blushed even more before he tried to pull his head back. 'I think this has gone far enough!'

She wrapped her legs around him and moaned while rubbing all across his tongue with her own. 'I don't want this to ever end, I just want to spend the rest of time like this!' She thought as Ichigo's eyes widened as in his attempt to move back he fell on his back with her on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

'Crap!' He thought before he managed to push her up by the shoulders while she sighed and he was stunned. "Y...you frenched me."

"Is that what that's called? Well, either way I liked it, let's do it again!" She said with a grin.

"N-no, we're not doing it again, alright?"

"Why not? Didn't you like it?"

"Well, uh….t-that's not the point!" He said with a blush. "L-Let's just play another game."

"Awww…..fine, but we're playing the bottle one later for sure!" She said with smile as she got off of him.

'I gotta get out of here.'

(Timeskip)

"And checkmate." Spoke Ichigo who looked older with his hair grown out and having a beard before putting the knight down.

"No fair, you won again!" She groaned as she crossed her arms. "You keep winning all the time, it's not fair!"

"Practice makes perfect." He chuckled while she pouted. "Relax, it's only a game."

"But I wanna win!" She groaned as he got up. "Where are you going?"

"To my room, I'm kind of tired."

"But there's so many other games I wanna try."

"I thought you only had a few games, where do you keep getting them all from?" He asked as he started to walk out of the room.

"Not my fault if they wind up in the Dangai, now stay and play!" She groaned as she reached out and grabbed his leg. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

He groaned before walking back over. "Fine."

"Yay! You won't regret this, I'll go get one from the game room!" She said with a grin.

He saw her run off before looking down at his beard with a sigh since it had felt like eternity here, which made sense due to the dangai's time flowing faster which made him feel worried and concerned about how much time had past back home. For all he knew a thousand years to a single hour could have passed, it was driving him crazy trying to figure out how long he had been here. Every time he'd asked Kototsu she'd just shrugged and asked to play a game.

He touched the beard and could only imagine what his family must have been since for all he knew, they were dead. "Damn it, this isn't fair, after everything I've done I don't even know if they're alive, this is torture! I need to leave, I don't care if I learn they're dead, I need to know what's happened!"

"I'm back!" She called happily with another board game in her hands. "This ones called Life, I wonder what it's about?"

"Kototsu, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Are you dying?!" She asked as her eyes widened in horror.

"In a way. Look at me, I've aged for who knows how long, and you won't give me the answer on just how long I've been here."

"So? Is it that bad? Time is weird here, plus why do you need to know, it's not like you're ever going to leave."

He groaned and facepalmed. "Because I need to know what's going on!"

"Well, you got sucked up by me and became mine, we're currently living together for all eternity….and we're about to play Life." She said as she sat down and opened the box.

"I meant for my home!" He snapped before standing up. "And I'm gon-" he was cut off when they suddenly felt the place around them shake out of nowhere. "What is going on now?!" he shouted as he looked around in confusion.

"I don't know!" She spoke before seeing a sudden hole tear open in the wall where Ichigo saw Rukia pop her head in with surprise on her face.

"Ichigo? Have you been in here the whole time?"

"R-Rukia? Is that you?" He asked in surprise. "W-What is going on, h-how are you here?"

"Who are you, how did you get in here, I didn't suck you up!"

"No, but I managed to open a portal up when I found out Kon was using Ichigo's body and went in search for him. I headed off to check Soul Society, but the portal opened in...wherever this is." She turned to Ichigo. "Wow, you've aged a lot in here."

"Wait...how much time has passed since I disappeared, is Yuzu and Karin ok?!" he asked quickly.

"Well if we're counting how long you left after breaking from your study session with your friends, I'd have to guess….about half an hour."

"...a half hour? I've been here for just half an hour?!" He asked in shock.

"Well in human world time, yes, in here though, I'm not sure, but you've certainly grown out a beard your father would be proud of." She turned to Kototsu. "Now tell me, just who are you?"

"I am the Kototsu, well, I'm part of me, we're currently inside me at the moment...are you going to try to take my Ichigo away?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wait...your Ichigo?"

"Yes, my Ichigo! I sucked him up so he's mine, by the rules set when I was first created he belongs to me! I won't let you take him from me, I will not be alone again!"

"Um….so you two have bonded this whole time inside….yourself?"

"Yes/No!" They said at the same time, Kototsu with a big grin and Ichigo with a blush.

"I was talking about just talking." She deadpanned. "What else did you think I meant?"

"Nothing!" Ichigo said as he covered Kotetsu's mouth. "Well, this was fun but we better go Rukia, bye Kototsu."

"No!" She spoke before tackling him onto the floor making Rukia blink. "You're mine!"

"No, I'm not! You can't just own me!"

"Well I do, everything I suck up becomes mine!"

Ichigo tried to pry her off him while crawling towards Rukia. "Little help here!"

"Um...this is kind of out of my league Ichigo, we're told never to let the Kototsu touch us in the soul reaper academy...I don't know if that still applies here or not." She said sheepishly.

"Just pull me through the hole!"

"No! I won't let him go, I will not be alone again for all eternity!" She shouted as she tried to wrap her legs around him. "Just give in Ichigo, please!"

"Uh...maybe I have a solution." Spoke Rukia.

"Is it letting me keep my Ichigo?"

"Something more like in the middle ground."

"How is there a middle ground, it's either he stays here or he leaves me all alone forever and ever and ever, just soul crushing loneliness!"

"Well technically if he can manage to enter here like he did before...which reminds me Ichigo, just HOW did you get here to begin with?"

"Well, I pulled all my energy into my hand and a hole opened into the Dangai and I jumped through, but I couldn't find the portal into Soul Society."

"Ok, then when Ichigo gets the hang of opening portals up, he can come visit you from time to time."

"But that could take forever! And what if he dies out there, I don't want to risk losing him!" She said as she tightened her grip on him.

"Trust me, saying he'll die after all he's been through would be like admitting Kon isn't a pervert."

"I don't know who that is, and I don't want to be alone! Can't….can't he just stay here with me, please?" She begged as she looked at him with big eyes. "Please?"

'Crap, it's like when Yuzu use to use those on me when she was little.' He thought as he tried not to look her in her eyes. "I-I can't stay, I have to get back to my sisters."

"Bring them here then!"

"I can't just take them away from their lives!"

"Why not? I don't want you to leave ever but you want to leave because you want to be with your sisters, so if they come here you won't want to leave me ever again!"

'Is this really the Kototsu?' Sweatdropped Rukia.

"Please don't leave me, I can't leave the Dangai or my outer body so you need to stay here!"

"Rukia a little more help here!"

"Um….I don't think Ichigo wants to stay here with you, he has a life to get back to, besides isn't it a bit cramp in here with both of you?"

"I got use to it after a few hundred years and he has to." She said as she tried to pin him to the floor. "It's not like I can exactly expand this space you know, if I could I would!"

"Like I said, Ichigo can come visit when he masters the technique."

"But who knows how long that will take! It could take years, and it'll take even longer in here!" She groaned as she tried to pull him away towards the door. "I don't want to be alone!"

"Wait, I might have an idea." Spoke Ichigo.

"What is it, I'll take anything at this point." Rukia groaned as she leaned against the wall.

"Kon was last seen in my body, right?"

"Yeah, though when I found him he was reading a lot of porn, so your wallet might be a bit empty."

He felt his eye twitch hearing that. 'Now I won't feel so guilty.'

With said mod soul he was smiling while flipping through a magazine. "I love it when Ichigo leaves me in his body!"

"Who's Kon and what does he have to do with this?" Kototsu asked in confusion.

"I'm about to give you a temporary roommate, that is unless you don't want one."

"...Go on." She said as she said as she kept her hold on him. "What do you mean by temporary room mate?"

"Someone to keep you company while I'm away and who will keep you entertained."

"Will they be as much fun as you? So far you're the best roommate ever." She said as she looked at him with a pout.

"Well, he'll be fun, and while he keeps you company I can live on earth and learn how to master the portal and visit you from time to time."

"You swear you'll visit me again and again?"

"Of course, ok? I'm sure you'll like your new roommate."

"Ok….but if I don't like him I want you back."

"Rukia, can you get us out of here?"

"Of course, all you have to do is get the Kototsu off of you and we can go."

"Wait, who's my new room mate?"

"You'll see." He said as he tried to get up. "Can you let me go?"

"...Fine, but I want to see you soon, and I want something before you go." She said with a grin as she licked her lips.

"Like what?" He asked with a shiver.

"Oh, just a kiss~." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What?!" Rukia said in shock.

He went wide eyed before she pressed their lips together while feeling her tongue go inside without hesitation. 'Damn it, she really likes french kisses!'

'I'm going to miss him, I just hope the next room mate is as nice as him...but if he isn't I'll just make sure Ichigo never leaves me again!'

(Omake)

"Ichigo you bastard!" Yelled Kon squirming in Ichigo's arm who casually floated in the air.

"Says the guy who used all my money to buy porn? You aren't getting any sympathy from me." He said as he began to focus his power into his hand.

"But it was...it was a gift to you! Not me!"

"Then why did I catch your hand in my pants when I came back?!" He shouted angrily as he began to open up a portal. 'Damn, this technique still needs some work.'

"Uh….to make sure your body was healthy!"

"Uh huh, yeah, well, I am going to take care of you in a way that will make you someone else's problem for awhile."

"Aw come on!" He groaned before seeing a portal start to open up. "Oh god, are you throwing me into Hueco Mundo?"

"Course not." He replied before throwing Kon inside where he ended up landing on a solid ground. "See you in awhile Kon!"

"Where am I?" He groaned as the portal closed.

"So you're my new temporary roommate?"

"Huh?" He said as he turned to see Kototsu staring down at him in disappointment.

"You don't look like Ichigo."

"Huh?" He stood up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're inside me, the Kototsu...do you know when Ichigo is coming back? I miss him." She sighed as she picked him up by his head.

"What? Wait, he's making me stay with you?"

"Yeah, at least until he can come back to me...it's been so long! I want my Ichigo back!"

'Did Ichigo meet this cute girl while he was gone? And he wants to make me stay with her? Score!'

"He even promised to send me a room mate but all he did was give me a talking stuffed animal...I wonder where I should put it?" She groaned as she looked at Kon.

"Hey I'm not just some toy, I can move and talk all on my own." He smiled.

"Really? Huh...I still wish Ichigo was here, next time I see him I'm never letting him leave me again!"

'Damn it! Even when I'm gone he manages to get too friendly with a cute girl.'

'When Ichigo comes back I'll make sure he never wants to leave again!'


	15. Female Jackal and Natsu

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Jackal and Natsu

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do we really have to guard this guy, why can't we just go and beat up the person who attacked the council?" Natsu groaned as they sat in Michello's home.

"Because if we do that we'd be leaving him defenseless." frowned Erza taking a sip from her cup. "Each member of the council is important, and if we can save just one then this will all be worth it in the end."

"But he's the guy who keeps trying to shut Fairy Tail down, plus all he's done since we got here is complain!"

"Like you flame brain?" Gray joked as he leaned against the wall.

"Shut up ice princess!"

"Both of you stop fighting! We need to focus on protecting councilman Michello, not fighting each other!" Erza snapped angrily.

"I just hope we can catch them." Spoke Wendy looking down at her cup with worry.

"Of course we will, I am certain of it." Erza said as she patted her on the back. "With all of us here it will be extremely easy."

"Yeah, we'll get them no problem." Smiled Lucy.

"It's still kind of boring just sitting around here waiting for them to attack us." Natsu groaned.

"Especially with no fish." Spoke Happy hearing his stomach growl.

"Well, it's not like we can just leave, we need to stay here and protect the councilman." Erza said before her stomach began to growl as well. She blushed and looked away while Natsu's head perked up.

"Oh? Sounds like someone's hungry too?" He teased with a smug grin.

"S-Shut up Natsu, it's been awhile since we last ate...if we're going to be here awhile we're going to need rations….maybe one of us should go out and collect some food?"

"Make flame head do it." Smirked Gray getting Natsu to glare at him.

"He would be able to carry the most food back…" Lucy said as her stomach began to rumble as well.

"If he goes then have the tomcat join him." Spoke Carla.

"I'll make sure to bring you the biggest fish I can find Carla!" Happy called with hearts in his eyes.

"Fine, we'll go." spoke Natsu as he and Happy walked to the door and headed out while he sighed. "Damn frost face."

"Don't forget to bring back cheese cake!" Erza called as the door shut behind them.

The two walked away from the house and headed to town while unaware a figure jumping across the rooftops.

'Damn it, why does all these houses look the same, I need to find this bastard and kill him to complete our plan!' They thought while they were revealed to be a girl who had dark blonde hair, reaching down to her shoulders and covering the left side of her face, perpetually hiding her left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of her head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears, her nose was small and black like a canine's; she had a furry tail protruding from her lower back, colored the same as her hair, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth. Her one visible eye, complete with a dark slit pupil, bears a thick dark outline, and black spots are present both below it and above its linear eyebrow; the forearms and hands are covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach her wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave her hands completely black.

She wore a striped tank top on her torso paired with a brownish bandanna adorned by pale yellow spots circling her neck, arranged to form some sort of collar, which together with the main part makes for three ends left hanging downwards. She sports a blue garb around her waist, secured by a large knot with hanging edges on the front and split in two tails on the back, each adorned by a series of dark rectangles near their lower edges. The pants, reaching down below her knees, are extremely loose and baggy; while mainly whitish beige in color, they sport blue sections on the thighs' front and on the calves' back, the latter ones reaching to the clasp-like ornament located in correspondence to each knee. The outfit is completed by plain black boots with light soles.

"Hey happy, I wonder what food we should get for everyone….though Erza will probably kill us if we don't bring her cheesecake." Natsu said as they kept walking forward, unknowingly heading in the direction the figure was coming from.

"We'll need lots and lots of fish."

"Maybe, though I don't know if that old guy will let us use his fridge so any we get will go bad...we might have to skip the fish buddy."

"Noooo! I need to get a huge fish for Carla so she'll love and then we'll get married and have lots of kittens!" Cried out Happy with anime tears while Natsu sweatdropped.

"I don't think that's going to happen, she's kind of rejected all of your other fishes."

"They just weren't big enough!" He declared with a paw up. "I need to get her the biggest one of them all!"

"Well...how about I go get the food and you look for a big fish, ok?" Natsu said with a chuckle as the figure on the roof looked down and spotted him.

'Some poor human sap and a blue cat?' She thought as she looked at them in mild amusement. 'I wonder if I should kill them quick...though that pink haired one seems familiar.'

Natsu stopped and sniffed the air which was off for some reason. "Hey Happy, do you smell that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Natsu?" He asked in confusion as he started to fly away.

"It smells like...something's here." He said as he began to look around as the figures eyes widened a bit in surprise.

'He can smell me? No one's been able to do that before except….no, impossible, it can't be him.'

Happy sniffed the air and shrugged. "It smells the same to me."

"I swear I can smell something, someone's nearby….at least I think so, though we are in a town." He said as his small blue friend began to fly away. He rubbed his chin and walked off in another direction.

'How was he able to smell me...I better follow him and take care of him before I go after the target, just ot be safe.' The girl thought before crawling on the roof and keeping him in her sights.

"I swear I can still smell it...it's probably nothing, it's not like it's a bad smell anyway." He muttered with a shrug. He rounded a corner before he heard the sound of something moving against a nearby roof and stopped before getting serious. 'Now I know I heard that.'

'Why do I feel like I know him, I've never met him before, right?' She thought as she frowned.

"Come out whoever you are."

"Alright, but you just sealed your own fate." She said as she jumped off of the roof and landed in front of him. 'I really feel like I know him!'

Natsu looked at the woman and felt like part of his head itched. 'Damn it, do I have lice again? Last time I had them the whole guild got them and then Erza shaved my head!' "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"You could sense me, no other mortal can do that." She smirked. "Meaning I can't let you live."

"That seems like a stupid reason to pick a fight, but I'm getting all fired up!" He said with a grin as her eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said I'm getting all fired up." He said as he looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

'The look, the way he said that, what the hell is going on?' She thought as she began to take a step back. "How is this possible, you're supposed to be sealed away!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He replied confused at her sudden change in attitude. "And just who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jackal, one of the demons of the Dark guild Tartarus….just like you." She said as his eyes widened in confusion.

"...huh?" He raised an eyebrow. 'Tartarus? I've never heard of that one?'

"Don't you remember? It's me, Jackal, you were the guild master...and we were mates! You're END! Why haven't you told us you've been released?"

"...huh?" He replied blankly with a lost expression and three question marks over his head.

"You were our guildmaster, you were one of us, we've been waiting to pull off a plan to release you from seal, when did you get released?!" She said as she began to approach him.

"Hold up, I don't get what you're talking about, but it's too much at once!" He yelled out in annoyance before taking a fighting stance.

"NO! Remember damn it, I've been waiting many years to be with you again, now stop acting like this….this fool!" She shouted in anger.

"I've never seen you, heard of that guild, or even had a mate before." He said with a frown. "I think you're bullshitting me, if I was part of your guild I'd have to be a demon, but I'm not one! I'm a dragon slayer, now stop lying!"

"I'm not you bastard! Now remember!" She growled before lunging at him with her claw raised. "I'll blow you sky high if that's what it takes!"

"You're crazy, why on earth would we be mates, I've never met you before in my life!" He shouted as he jumped back as her hand landed on the ground, creating a crater.

She growled before lunging at him and swung her claw, but it didn't make contact before an explosion suddenly engulfed Natsu. "Remember me you bastard! How dare you forget me!"

"You're crazy!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out of the explosion. "First you rave about me being your mate then you try to blow me up?!"

"If you don't remember then I'll blow you sky high to jog your memory." She growled.

"Screw that, I'm just getting fired up!" He roared as flames began to surround his fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"That won't work!" She shouted as he hit her only for his fist to stop as it hit her and stop moving. "Why are you so weak now, before I would have sensed your energy a mile away!"

"Who you calling weak?!" He growled before her claw swung by and hit his cheek, but suddenly got sent flying into a building when it made contact due to an explosion.

"You! You can't even stand up to my bomb curse anymore, what is wrong with you?! Remember me damn it, I love you and you loved me, remember damn it!" she growled while making a fist. 'How the hell did he forget everything?!'

'Damn it, she's worse than Juvia, she claims to love me but is trying to blow me up! I need to beat her damn it!' He thought getting back up and cracking his knuckles before inhaling. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" and spewed flames out at her.

"When will you learn, that weak magic won't beat me!" She shouted as she jumped to the side. She waved her hand before the roar exploded away making him go wide eyed. "I don't even need to touch it."

"Damn it stop messing with me! Fight me for real!" He shouted as he tried to jump up at her.

"Tch, I don't need to." She smirked before waving her arm before several explosions hit Natsu and sent him flying up into the air. 'That much all together probably made his head see stars, but if I gotta be tough, I'll be fucking harsh.'

'This is unreal, how is she beating me so easily? Is she really a demon?' He thought as he landed with a groan. "I won't lose...I can't! Erza will kill me if I don't bring her any cheese cake."

"Erza? Who is that, have you been cheating on me, is that why you haven't told us you've been released?!" She roared angrily. "You've been flirting and banging who knows how many weak human women?!"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" He cried as she roared in anger and ran towards him.

"You cheating bastard! I've waited for 400 years to see you and you've been messing around with a bunch of whores?!"

His eyes widened before getting an idea as he lit his body ablaze and lunged out before headbutting her knocking the air out of her. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"Augh, what the hell was that?!" She groaned as she stumbled back as she held her head. "Did you just headbutt me while on fire?"

"Yup, and I'm not done!" He yelled before moving over and tackled her while wrapping his arms around her waist before a sudden flash in his head showed a younger looking Jackal get tackled too by what looked like him as a kid around the same age. 'Huh? What was that?'

"You bastard, stop hugging me, I'm pissed at you!" She shouted with a blush as she tried to push him off of her.

He shook it off before letting himself get pushed back while noting her looking away with part of her face obscured.

'Damn him, he doesn't remember but he'll tackle me down like when we use to play? He needs his head examined!' She thought with a blush as she got up. "Are you sure you don't remember anything END? Anything at all?"

"Like I said, I'm not end, I'm Natsu!" He frowned. "Just what makes you keep saying I'm him anyway? I bet we don't look anything alike."

"But you do! Pink hair, your both short, you have a cute smi- I mean, you both even say I'm getting fired up!"

"I say that cause it works with my magic, I use fire of course!" He groaned while Happy heard all the fighting and was on his way over.

"Natsu, what's going on, did you piss off Erza?" Happy called as he kept flying.

"Happy! Get back!" He called out while Jackal noticed the cat.

"What the hell is that thing, is it a cat with wings?!"

"That's my best friend Happy!"

"You even have a friend with animal ears! This is not a coincidence!" She snapped in annoyance while making a fist. "This is one big joke going on, isn't it? You're getting some sick kick out of pretending you're some mage, aren't you?"

"I am a mage damn it! Stop saying I'm some demon, you're obviously crazy!" Natsu shouted with a groan. "And I am most certainly not your mate!"

'Damn it! This is getting me pissed o-wait! That's it!' She thought before slowly smirking and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"...huh? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"On your lower back behind your right ribs, there's a mark." She spoke while Happy hovered near them. "It's in the shape of five claw marks."

"Huh? What are you talking about, I don't have any marks like that, and why would I?"

"Oh yeah?" She looked up at the cat and pointed at Natsu. "You! Cat! Go and check for yourself."

"I'm not a cat, I'm an Exceed!" He said as he crossed his arms. "Natsu, who is this crazy woman?"

"Just do it!" She shouted angrily.

"Ok! OK!" He said as he shivered in fear. He flew over to Natsu who frowned at Jackal who kept smirking. Happy reached the back of Natsu's clothes and pushed them up before paling and going wide eyed. "Um...Natsu? There's a mark here...and I don't think it's my fault."

"HA! That proves it! You're END! You're my mate!" She cheered with a grin.

"Eh?!" He cried out before craning his neck around to try and look for himself before seeing the mark which looked like a scar and went wide eyed. "H-How did that get there?! I never even saw that before!"

"I don't know, what did you and the crazy lady do while I was gone?!" Happy cried as he began to panic.

"She was the one who did it first! She kept saying I was some demon, part of a dark guild, and thought attacking me would make me remember being her mate or something!" He cried out pointing at her.

"And I was right! This proves that you're him, that's a cursed mark I put on you to show all females that you're my mate! I put it on you at our mating night, it was beautiful, neither of us could walk for days afterwards~."

Happy blushed while Natsu gawked with them seeing the demon reach for the back of her shirt and pull the collar down and turned her back to them.

"Look at the back of my neck and tell me what you see cat."

"Um...I see what looks like a large bite mark made with some sharp teeth." he said as Natsu paled as he got a flashback of him and Jackal naked with him biting her on the back of her neck. "But that could be from anything! Right Natsu?"

"Uh…." He groaned while getting vivid images of him mounting Jackal with both older and them both grunting and he was so focused on them he didn't notice the others arriving on the scene or his face turning bright red.

"I see you're finally starting to remember END." She said with a grin as her face began to turn red too as she remembered that night.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted as she marched towards him. "Where have you been, I wanted that cheesecake an hour ago!"

"Erza? We have other things to ask about." Sweatdropped Lucy seeing the houses while spotting Jackal.

"Hey, who are you, and why is everything charred and on fire?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Shut up, I'm making my mate remember!" She shouted before she spotted Erza, Lucy and Wendy and frowned. "Who are you three?"

"That's Erza his master, Wendy is his friend and Lucy his lover." Happy giggled with a grin, making Jackal's eyes go wide in horror.

"WHAT?!" She roared with fire in her eyes while Lucy paled.

"Happy that's not true!"

"You're right….Lucy is his wife! She likes him~." He giggled as he began to fly up to avoid the impending doom.

Jackal glared at Lucy who felt nervous while Erza turned to Natsu who was still in a daze. "Natsu, who is this, explain right now!" She ordered as she crossed her arms.

"J...Jackal….demon…." He spoke while Gray turned green when he noticed something off about the dragon slayer.

"What the hell is with your pants?!"

Natsu blinked and saw the other girls blush with Carla covering Wendy's eyes and looked down to see a bulge in his shorts. "Nani?!"

"Natsu, control your hormones right now, there are children present!" Erza shouted in anger as Jackal looked over and gazed at the bulge with a greedy look.

"S-S-Sorry!" He cried out covering it while Jackal let out a loud laugh.

"Don't be, your mini END knows who your mate is and what we do to each other."

"Just who are you anyway?" Asked Gray with a frown.

"I am Jackal, I am one of the demons of the dark guild Tartarus, and I am END's mate, now all I need him to do is remember that he is END!" She shouted as she lunged at Natsu again. "I will make you forget about those hussies!"

That line surprised them, but Erza moved fast and managed to kick Jackal to the side while bringing her sword out.

"You will not lay a single hand on Natsu you foul demon, I'm guessing you're the one who has been trying to kill Councilman Michello, correct?"

Jackal smirked. "I'm not trying, I'm gonna do it. I just happened to notice END here when I was on my way, and since you asked that means you're probably his bodyguards."

"Bodyguards? Ha, that's hilarious, we're his guildmates, he's part of Fairy Tail, plus technically Erza is stronger than him and higher in rank." Gray said, making Jackal frown.

"Then I guess I'll really have to remind him who he is." She waved her arms around before thrusting one forward before the mages suddenly found themselves engulfed by a large explosion. "By ending you all!"

"Why is your answer to everything blowing people up?!" Natsu shouted as they were blasted back.

"Because I love it!" She laughed with a dark look. "Hearing weak humans beg me to stop when they're so close to death drives me wild!"

"You're insane! Why would I want a mate who loves to kill people and blow them up?!" Natsu shouted he turned to his friends. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok." Spoke Lucy as they pulled themselves back to their feet.

"Why do you always draw out the nuts Natsu?" Gray groaned as he helped Wendy up.

"I didn't ask for this frost princess!" He snapped while Jackal looked at Gray and furrowed her brow.

"Hey, do I know you? You kinda look like one of our demons….are you part demon?" She asked as she cracked her neck.

"No, and frankly you got the wrong guy. I don't know what you keep telling flame head here, but we're all Fairy Tail mages, and that's not gonna stop." He spoke without realizing he took his shirt off.

"Hey, stop stripping in front of me in front of my mate you bastard." She growled with a frown.

"Gray, it's happening again." Erza said with a frown.

"Crap not again!"

"Look, here' what's going to happen, first I am going to beat the shit out of all of you, then I am going to kill that stupid councilman, then I'm taking END back to Tartarus to ravage him and make him remember me." She said as she licked her lips.

Wendy blushed hearing that before Natsu held his head and started to see other random images go through his head.

One image was of him and Jackal lying in a field as they cuddled, another was of them fighting an army with grins on their faces, and another showed Jackal looking longingly at a book being held by another demon.

He gritted his teeth while not noticing black flames slowly rising up from his body. 'They feel so real, but they can't be! I was raised by Igneel, I never met any demons when I was a kid.'

"Um...Natsu, what's happening to you?" Lucy asked nervously as Jackal grinned.

"It's happening, he's remembering!"

"Natsu isn't a demon! He's my best friend!" Frowned Happy.

"Well guess what, you're wrong, he is one, and he's my mate! I've missed him and now after all these years I'm finally going to have him back!" She shouted as her tail began to wag back and forth. "And let me tell you, I've had the biggest itch waiting all that time."

"Too much information!" Erza shouted as she covered Wendy's ears.

"This can't be real...I'm not a demon….I'm not a demon!" Natsu roared as more memories assaulted him.

"Natsu-san?" Spoke Wendy in worry while Gray ran at Jackal and sent a volley of ice lances at her.

"Stop messing with Natsu damn it!" He shouted as the ice lances simply blew up when they made contact.

"I said, his name was END." She smirked before running over and slammed her claw into his gut making him fly back before seeing Erza swing her sword near her head before she narrowly avoided it. "I will kill all of you and he will thank me for getting rid of you pests, you've only been holding him back!" She roared as she tore the sword from Erza's grip and punched her, shattering the armor she was wearing before her fist exploded against her chest.

Erza flew back before Lucy used the key for Taurus to summon him while Wendy inhaled and let out a strong gale roar. "Get her Taurus, please hurry!"

"You got it Lucy!" He mooed as he swung his large ax at the demon as the dark flames around Natsu began to grow.

"Stop it...no more…" He growled to himself while the memories clashed together. "So many….there's too much..I'm not a demon….am I?"

"You're not a demon Natsu, you're our friend." Erza groaned as she got up.

"You're too stubborn to listen, but that's fine by me." Smirked Jackal exploding the gale and causing Taurus axe to explode when it touched her making the spirit stumble back. "I'll kill these pests, then we can fix your memories, I promise END, and we can have fun~."

Natsu's eyes widened before letting out a roar that sounded darker than a dragon before his body was engulfed in black flames. "No….you will not kill them! I may be a demon….but I am still Natsu!" He roared as he glared at her.

All of them reared back from the pressure with his friends shocked and Jackal herself feeling like she just won.

"Ha ha, yes! You finally remember, you remember that I'm your mate, that you're a demon, now we can kill them and go home!" She laughed with a grin.

"No." He spoke in a cold tone with a glare on his face while the flames died down slightly, but still covered his hands and legs. "You'll leave them alone."

"What? You don't really care about them, do you? They're dirt beneath us, just kill them and we can go back to our home!" She growled before seeing him start walking towards her without losing the look or flames. "Hey, what are you doing? Why aren't we killing them?"

"Because I am not a monster, I am no longer END, understood? I am Natsu, I am not a murderer, I am not a killer, and I do not want a mate who loves to kill just to kill."

"W...What?" She went wide eyed while the other mages were silent and watching this. "But...we're mates, you can't just say you don't want me!"

"I've never met you until today and you keep trying to kill people, especially my friends, why would I ever want to be with you?" He growled as he glared at her. "I might have some memories about what happened, somehow, but guess what? I've made friends, have a home, and if you try to hurt them, I'll show you just what I can do with my flames. Remember when you tried beating me in a fight and were overconfident?"

"Yes, you beat the shit outta me, but I got you back later! Please, you have to remember, we're perfect together! We're already mated! Please, I love you, I waited for you!"

"And the first time we met you tried to kill me! Then you tried to kill my friends!"

"Uh, but it was for-" She was cut off when he got in her face while she grew more nervous.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna apologize to me, my friends, and forget about your mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"But I-"

"Do it or I will never forgive you and I will leave right now and never talk to you or see you again!"

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

"Now them." He pointed to his friends.

She frowned and turned to the mages before grumbling. "Sorry."

"Like you mean it."

She groaned before saying. "I am sorry, please forgive me for trying to blow you up."

"Uh, you're…." Spoke Lucy in befuddlement.

"Not forgiven." Frowned Erza. "Natsu, what's going on with your body?"

"I don't know...but I feel really powerful." He said with a grin. "Well, it seems like the missions done, let's go."

"Wait, what?" Spoke Wendy.

"Jackal here isn't gonna be continuing." He turned to the demon with his eyes narrowed. "Isn't that right?"

"I won't...though I won't be able to go home without doing it, so I'm going to need someplace to stay, do you mind if I stay with you?"

"Of course you're staying with me, I've got some space at my place, plus I need to keep an eye on you."

"Yes! I can't wait! Though I'm going to have to call the other demons and tell them you're alive and unsealed, they're going to be thrilled." She said with a grin.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"What? Why not, they need to know this, now we don't have to go through with our plan to unseal you."

"Simple, because if they do learn they'll be encouraged to do who knows what. You'll be telling the whole guild what they've been doing while I was gone, and you won't leave a single thing out."

"Sure, if you say so, but I really think it would be good to tell them, our plan involves getting rid of all magic." She said as she nodded her head. "Once they know your free you'll be guildmaster, you are the strongest demon after all."

"And that's why when they do try it, we're kicking their ass." He replied before turning to his friends. "Let's get back to the guild."

"Alright, though I do think we should restrain her." Erza said as she glared at Jackal who flipped her off.

"Try it and I'll blow your legs off." She frowned before Natsu flicked her forehead.

"No blowing up my friends."

"Tch, fine." She scoffed while Gray formed ice shackles around her body and arms. "But I want some alone time for this Natsu, I have over 400 years of missed time to make up with you."

"Relax, you'll get it." He said as she grinned and walked towards him happily. "But you can't blow up anyone, ok?"

"What? Not even a little bit?"

"Not even a little bit or I'll banish you to Lucy's for a week and ignore you until you apologize." He said as she paled.

"Alright alright!" She spoke up before letting out a huff. "You're no fun END, you once let me blow up an entire town because they ran out of beer."

"That was then, this is now."

"Fine...let's go home before I deal with the blonde bitch and the redhead." She growled as she glared at them. "He's mine!"

They frowned while the group headed off.

"Natsu, start talking." spoke Erza.

"Well, from what I remember, it began 400 years ago…"

(Later)

"And now she's apparently my demon mate which kind of makes her my wife." He finished as they got off the train in Magnolia.

Wendy and Lucy were blushing red, Erza and Gray were in disbelief, and Happy and Carla were blown away.

"So are you telling us you, Natsu, the idiot, is married?!" Gray said in shock.

"Yes, exactly that ice princess."

"And you have been a demon this whole time yet you never knew?" Erza added in disbelief.

"Nope, all I remember was hitting my head when I fell off a cliff and wound up meeting with Igneel."

"That would explain why you never found me." Jackal said with a shrug. "Now then, how about we head home Natsu, you can leave your cat friend behind, we're gonna need a lot of alone time."

"Quit saying that stuff in front of Wendy!" Frowned Carla.

"Hey, we're demons, we aren't exactly good role models." She chuckled with a grin. "Besides, don't be a prude or your own mate's gonna leave you."

"She doesn't have a mate!" Carla shouted as she kept covering her ears.

"I was talking to you pussy cat, that blue one seems to like you."

"W-We're not mates!"

"Well, he certainly wants to be, so stop being a bitch and accept him or you'll regret it."

"Are we really ok with letting her back here?" Gray whispered to Erza.

"It's not like we have a choice, she was destroying us with ease and you know it, plus this way she's focused on Natsu and is on our side for now." She frowned. 'Even if she's a murderer.'

"Let's go END, I want to have fun." growled Jackal licking her lips.

"Happy, why don't you bunk with Lucy for the night? I'll be extremely busy."

"Don't use my house as a hostel for Happy!" Lucy groaned as Happy nodded.

"Relax Lucy, do this and we won't sneak in without telling you for a week."

"You shouldn't sneak in in the first place!" She shouted as Natsu picked up Jackal in a bridal style and began to run away.

"I don't even want to imagine how that will go." Muttered Carla with a shiver. "Wendy, ignore everything that woman mentioned."

"O-ok." She said with a blush as she watched them run into the forest.

"Hey Lucy, can we get fish?"

Said girl sighed. "Alright, we'll get some."

"Yay!"

'This is going to be tough to tell the master.' Thought Erza.

(Later)

The whole town of Magnolia was trying to sleep, but a distant sound coming from Natsu's house was making every person stay awake.

"HARDER NATSU, HARDER! I NEED IT ALL!"

"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU LIMP FOR A MONTH!"

At her house Lucy was bright red while Happy was tossing and turning with a nightcap on.

"Ugh, Lucy, make them be quiet, I wanna dream about Carla!"

"If I could I would Happy, trust me." She groaned while we cut over to Gray's house who was trying to cover his ears with his pillows.

"Damn it, why are they so loud, I can't sleep like this!"

"Please fall asleep soon Gray-sama, then Juvia can sneak in and cuddle." Muttered the girl watching him through the window with her own pillow that had his picture on it.

We cut to Erza who was groaning in her bed as she sharpened a sword. "If they don't shut up soon I'll cut out their vocal cords!"

At Levy's place she was going through books while looking frazzled. "There must be something to keep them down!"

"Ugh! I'm close to going over there and kicking his ass!" Growled Gajeel in her bed and shirtless. "See if there's a spell that can make the room soundproof."

Master Makarov was groaning as he laid in his bed at the guild. "It makes me happy knowing that one of my children is happy, but does he have to be so damn loud?!"

"TAKE MY SEED YOU BITCH!"

"I WILL, I WILL TAKE IT ALL, I WILL GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR CHILDREN AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER FORGET ME AGAIN!"

'I need to make sure Natsu understands to fix this when I see him.' Thought Mirajane with her eyes closed and smiling, but her eye was twitching as she gripped the bed sheets tight. 'It's bad enough my pairing for him and Lucy won't happen, but now I can't sleep.'

"It is man to have loud sex!" Elfman roared with tired eyes.

"Oh shut up and cuddle with me." Evergreen groaned next to him.

He did so with a smile while the sound kept going on for the next five minutes before it slowly stopped. "Are they finally done?"

"Thank god." Sighed the girl while we cut over to Natsu's house where he and Jackal were panting on his bed naked.

"That...was...amazing!" He panted with a grin as he tried to turn his head to look at her.

"You're damn right it was." She panted with a grin. "My pussy feels numb. I might need a break."

"Right." He nodded while looking at the ceiling for five seconds. "Alright I'm good, this time we'll try your ass." He growled before flipping her on her stomach and moved on top.

Soon their loud moans started again as all of Magnolia groaned.

Wendy blushed while Carla hit her head against the wall over and over.

"Those stupid fools are going to corrupt Wendy...and I can't sleep like this!" she walked over to the window and stuck her head out. "QUIET!"

"Hey! You be quiet!" Yelled a man across the street.

"Shut up, I'm shouting at the two idiots who are screaming bloody murder as they do it!" she groaned. 'Who knew demons could go this long without rest?'

"OH YES! TURN MY ASS INSIDE OUT!"


	16. Aang and Mai

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Aang and Mai

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom-

"Hey Azula."

She turned to Mai and blinked. "What is it Mai? Have something to say about our progress?"

"I'm just curious, you said that kid with the arrow was the avatar, but how is that possible? Wouldn't he be older than your uncle?"

"From what Zuzu said from his little reports." She said with a small wave of her hand. "The avatar is about one hundred and twelve years old, and was first sighted in the Southern Water Tribe."

She frowned slightly at the nickname. "I see, but just how is he so young?"

"Don't ask me, all I know is what the reports say." she shrugged. "My guess is it's due to some secret technique he used, but this just makes things easier. We just need to capture him alive and my father will praise us for such a good job."

"And then what?"

Azula raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? You don't know?"

"I know, but I know it's going to be boring." She said dryly.

"Come on Mai, this could be fun." smiled Ty Lee. "Just three friends going on a mission with a huge reward in the end when we're done."

"Exactly." Azula said with a nod.

"As long as it's not going to take years." Mai muttered to herself. 'I don't wanna be an old lady and still be stuck doing this.'

(Later that week)

The camera zoomed towards a tired gang of benders and one non bender while they looked ready to fall asleep at any time.

As for Aang, he was just about to fall asleep while riding Appa.

"Ugh….please tell me we can sleep now." groaned Sokka.

"We can't." Yawned Katara. "Those girls are right on our heels."

Aang yawned. "And they were so close to hitting us with lightning, just what kind of bender does that?"

"A crazy one, that's who." yawned Toph before Appa began to fall down making them grab onto the saddle. "Hey! What's going on!"

"Ahh." Yawned the sky bison while closing his eyes and landed in a small swamp.

"Looks like Appa's finally at his limit." Katara said with a groan. "Just our luck."

"Yes, finally, we can just relax, and rest our eyes." smiled Sokka sitting his head down and shutting his eyes.

However that was when a rustling was heard from the bushes.

Momo flew onto Aang's head as three figures on top of three mongoose lizards appeared from the bushes at a great neck speed.

"Not again!" Toph groaned.

"Appa fell asleep!" cried out Aang in panic.

The mongoose lizard's ran closer and closer to the bison before forming a circle around the gang.

"Give up avatar." Spoke the head of the group. "You are coming with us."

"Just great." muttered Toph with a frown. "Any ideas twinkle toes?"

"Um…" he said before looking at one of the riders and got an idea. "Toph, please don't get mad."

"Huh-Ahhh!" She screamed as she was sent flying at the girl in pink by a gust of air.

"Woah!" cried Ty Lee before getting knocked off with Sokka letting out a battle cry of desperation and threw his boomerang at Azula.

She blinked before Mai knocked it away with a knife. "Good shot as always Mai."

Mai then got hit by a blast of swamp water and was knocked off her mount as Toph got off of Ty Lee. "Ugh, gross."

"Twinkle toes." Growled Toph. "I'll get you for this!"

"Ow, that hurt." Muttered Ty Lee before getting back up. "Say, just give up and I'll give you a show."

"No thanks." She said while sending some boulders at her.

Ty Lee cartwheeled out of the way with Azula trying to hit Aang with flames as Sokka and Katara went for Mai.

Aang quickly dodged before running away and blasted Azula with some air blasts. 'I'm so tired! Ugh, if this keeps up I'm going to lose!'

Azula dodged the blasts before getting grabbed by a swampy tendril and went flying into the mud.

"We'll hold them off." Katara called out. "You get out of here!"

"But I can fight!"

"Just go!" She yelled before Mai took the chance and pinned her clothing to a tree.

"Stay put." She said before turning to the avatar. "Ty Lee, are you done with the brat?"

"No!" she called before tripping over a slab of earth Toph raised up.

"I'm not a brat!" Toph yelled while sending a slab right at Ty Lee and sent her in between the rocky and slime covered rock formations.

"Ew!"

"Mai! After him!" yelled Azula while Sokka swung his club at her.

She sighed before running after the avatar.

(With Aang)

'Ok think, what should I do with these crazy girls?! Um...no why leave them on a cliff? Ugh! I can't think straight!' he thought before seeing arrows whiz by his head.

Mai kept on running after the boy while constantly throwing small concealed arrows at him. 'This will stop him.'

One of these arrows hit a small lizard that was hanging on a tree before it fell off and was still as a statue.

"Woah!" spoke Aang who ran faster. "Can't we talk this out!"

"No." She said flatly while sending arrows at the boy, hitting a few animals in the process. 'This boy is fast, but even if he's the avatar he's still a brat.'

Aang ran faster before reaching a the base of a large cliff side. 'Oh no.'

"Now you're cornered." spoke up Mai. "You can try and glide away, but that'll just make you an easier target to hit."

He turned and raised his hands up. "Can't we just talk about this? I mean aren't we all friends here?"

"We aren't friends." She said flatly. "Right now I just wanna get this over with so I don't have to deal with this dirty forest."

Aang gulped before rubbing his eyes. "Well you don't look that bad, a little slime but it's not like it's ruining anything?"

"Not the point." she replied pulling out a dagger.

"Woah hold on! I was just saying you were nice looking." He said while his mind was getting a little fuzzy. "I mean look at your buns, they look really...um….cute?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you talking about my breasts?"

"No no no! Not that! Your hair buns! They look cute!" He said quickly.

She raised an eyebrow and lowered her arm. "You're trying to say they're cute? The way my hair is styled?"

"Well yes, I mean I don't have hair." He pointed to his head. "And well the girls I see on my travels have either ponytails or hair loopies, but I never saw such cute hair buns before."

'Is he trying to flirt his way out of this?' Mai thought with a raised eyebrow.

"So um...Mai was it?" Aang said nervously. "Why are you trying to kill me exactly? I don't really recall hurting you in anyway."

"I'm not gonna kill you, just rough you up a bit so it's easier to take you to Azula's dad."

"You mean Fire Lord Ozai?"

"Yes."

"Um, you know that it might doom the world right?"

"That's what you think, but so far things have been going fine for me."

Aang gulped. "So you want to hurt me and send me to the Fire Lord?"

"Yes."

"That's a shame." He said while the tiredness overtook his mind. "You, a nice looking lady, running around hunting me when you could see the world and meet new people. I mean look at you, you're gorgeous!"

"Alright, enough with that, you come quietly or I drag you." she spoke with some pink on her cheeks.

"But I have a few more words for you." He said before walking towards her. "You are cute, intelligent, great with knives, calm, drop dead beautiful, and, if you don't mind me saying this, but really adorable when you frown."

She felt her face heat up more. "Ok, now you're pushing it."

"But," He said before surprisingly dipping her on his arm and smiled. "You are a beautiful woman, never change."

Mai turned bright red before seeing him leaning down to kiss her.

"Now give me a kiss."

She frowned and pushed him off before running off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Come back!" He called out. "I just wanted to give you a kiss!"

'Screw this! I'm not dealing with a half asleep creep!' she thought while shaking her head. 'I don't care if Azula pitches a fit, she can deal with him like that.'

"Come back...Mai…" he said before collapsing to the ground and entered the realm of sleep.

(Later)

"Yuck." Ty Lee grumbled while in the nearby river. "That was really gross."

"Try bending with your arms stuck." smirked Toph with rock shackles over Azula's arms.

"You think this is going to hold me?" Azula asked with a calm tone.

"Well duh fire bitch."

"Wrong!" She said before taking a deep breath and sent a wave of fire at the earthbender while using the distraction to run up a tree.

Katara used the nearby stream to block the flames while Sokka threw his boomerang at the princess.

Only for a knife to intercept the boomerang and caused them to land on the ground.

KICK!

"Gah!" Sokka cried out as he got kicked in the back by Mai as Katara got hit by some arrows.

"Gah...can't move…" she said before falling backwards with her entire body becoming numb.

"Ty Lee, Azula, we're getting out of here, now!"

"What about the avatar?" Asked Ty Lee as Azula jumped on her mongoose lizard.

"Now!" cried Mai before her lizard ran off.

Ty Lee cartwheeled towards the lizard, gave Sokka a kiss on the head, jumped onto the saddle before running off. "Later!"

Said boy dropped his jaw as they saw the girls leave and touched the spot. "Did...did that just happen, or am I hallucinating?"

"You weren't." Toph said while looking at her feet. "And if it didn't, then why did I sense your heart stop for a second?"

"Wait, Aang! Where is he?" asked Katara while trying to move her body. "A little help here?"

Toph sighed before stamping the ground and set Katara back up before bringing her toward the girl. "This will hurt." She then stomped the ground again as a small porcupine landed from the bushes to her hands. "A lot."

(Later)

Aang stumbled back to the ground while yawning. "Ugh, that felt a little good." He then realized that his friends were still in danger. "Ah! Katara! Sokka! Toph!"

He airscootered back to the bison while feeling like he said something stupid. As he got back, he saw Katara covered in quills.

"There, how do you feel?"

"I can move." She groaned. "But the quills are hurting me."

"Ah don't be a baby sugar queen." Toph waved off. "Or do you have baby skin?"

"Guys! Are you ok?" Aang called out before seeing Sokka still standing with his hand on his head. "Um what's with Sokka?"

"The circus girl kissed him." Toph said bluntly. "And he's got a crush apparently."

"I do not have a crush on her!"

"You're heart is beating faster than normal."

"N-Not true!"

Aang yawned before saying. "What about those girls?"

"They ran off." Katara said. "And the gloomy one seemed ready to leave."

"Gloomy?" Aang said while feeling like he said something crazy.

"Yeah, she was in a panic for some reason." remarked Toph.

"..." he looked at the ground before it came rushing back to him. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Guys….I think I tried to kiss her when I was half asleep." Aang said with a blush.

"What?!"

(With the three)

Mai kept silent while the three made camp a few miles away from the bison's location.

"Mai?" Ty Lee said while poking her cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You look out of it."

"I'm fine." She said with annoyance. "Now leave me alone."

"One of you just get this off me." spoke Azula with her arms still restrained.

Ty Lee nodded before grabbing a rock and started breaking the restraints, all the while Mai was still recalling that incident.

' _Now give me a kiss._ ' Said the memory of Aang with a smile.

'I can't believe he tried doing that.' She thought while lightly blushing. 'And he tried flirting with me too.'

' _You're gorgeous!_ '

She looked away while Azula was finally freed from the earthy restraints.

"Ah, that's much better Ty Lee."

"Say Azula, can you talk with Mai? She seems down, even more than usual." She said pointing to the knife expert.

"Why me? Can't you do it?"

"I think she needs more of a….serious touch." She smiled while Mai gripped her head.

'Ugh! Why did he do that to me?! And why is it making me angry?!'

"Ugh, fine." Azula said before moving towards her. "Mai, what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" She snapped.

Azula reeled back before frowning. "What did you just say?"

"It's nothing." She frowned while looking away. "Just leave me be."

The princess noticed the woman's tinted cheeks and got a premonition. "Are you thinking about someone?"

Mai turned red before frowning. "N-No! I'm not!"

"Ooh! Really?" smiled Ty Lee.

"It's nothing!" Mai snapped.

"Was it the water tribe boy?" Azula asked.

"Already taken." Ty Lee huffed. "By me."

"For the last time, it's nothing." she frowned.

"Was it the avatar by chance?" Azula asked as Mai stiffened. "Mai!"

"..."

"Mai!"

"..." she gripped her hands before frowning.

"Oooh! She likes the avatar." Ty Lee smiled. "How cute!"

"That is not cute, it's treason." frowned Azula. "Mai, explain yourself."

"Look, he just complimented me." She groaned. "And then…."

"Then what?" Asked Ty Lee.

"...tried to kiss me." Mai blushed. "But I got away before he could finish."

"My word." spoke Azula in surprise.

"Look I don't like the brat." She frowned. "He was the one that flirted at me! A little brat with a twelve year old body!"

"I should hope that's just the case, because there will be no room for romance on this mission."

"It won't happen again." Mai frowned.

"Azula, why do you think it's a bad idea? Mai with the avatar sounds like a cute match." Ty Lee asked.

"Ty Lee, the avatar is our TARGET, the one who could overthrow my father's rule for the fire nation, as in YOUR home too." deadpanned Azula.

"Well it still sounded cute, especially after you know who got kicked out." She whispered to Azula.

Mai sighed before saying. "I'm going for a walk, don't stop me."

"Just don't stray too far away."

She nodded before walking into the woods. 'Maybe this will help me calm down?'

(A few hours later)

'Ok, I'm feeling more myself.' She thought while sitting on a rock near the river. 'And this weather is boring.'

As she looked at the water, she noticed that one of the reflections looked like the avatar.

She frowned before throwing a rock into it. "That brat is getting on my nerves." she sat down and hugged her knees. 'I get complimented and hit on the first time ever in my life, and it's from a kid.'

' _Your a beautiful woman, never change._ ' Said the avatar's voice in her head.

'Just what does he see in me? I'm just a gloomy girl.' she thought while leaning against a tree. 'I like Zuko, so I need to just ignore the kid and stay focused.'

As this was happening, we focus back on Aang, who was having the same issues.

With one distinct difference, he was trying to figure out why he got a crush on the enemy.

'Oh man, I really did it now. Why can't I get her out of my head!?'

' _Are you talking about my breasts?_ ' Said the voice of Mai in her usual tone.

"Ugh." He groaned. 'Why is this happening to me?!'

(Later)

The three girls rode on after the bison while trekking through several small towns in the process. But for some reason, Mai was lagging behind.

"Come on Mai, you'll get lost." Ty Lee called back.

"I'm fine." She said while speeding up a little. "Besides what if the kid escaped when you two are looking in the other direction?"

"Oh, so you want to catch him?"

"I have my intentions."

"They wouldn't happen to be the kind that would interfere with our goal, would they?" asked Azula.

"No." Mai said bluntly. "I just want to catch him and get on with my life, nothing more nothing less."

She raised an eyebrow before seeing the water tribe girl using her bending to send some hot soup at them. "Incoming!"

SPLASH!

"OW!" Ty Lee hissed as she got the bulk of the soup on her. "That hurts!"

"Ah!" The bison called out before turning to the left and right out of the town.

Mai was about to follow her friends when she heard a loud crash in the next alleyway and stopped. "Mmm?"

"Ow." Aang groaned while hitting a pile of garbage. "Ok, look before you leap next time."

She turned and spotted him while seeing Ty Lee and Azula keep racing after the bison. 'I see, so that's his game.'

'Just try to blend in.' He thought before feeling the earth shake.

"Avatar!" Mai yelled out while her mongoose lizard ran into the alleyway.

"Ah!" He cried out before running for his life.

"Get back here!" she called while throwing several knives.

He dodged several of them while ducking behind several corners, only to see the woman still chasing after him. 'What did I do now?! Why is she after me...is it the kiss?!'

'You won't escape me.' She thought while the mongoose lizard crashed through several people in its pursuit of the air bender. "You can't run forever!"

Aang gulped before quickly ducking into a alleyway and right into a wall. "Oh floozy."

"Hissss." The mongoose lizard growled while it stopped right near the boy's face.

He gulped and broke into a cold sweat while seeing Mai give him a cold glare.

"Avatar, you have some explaining to do."

"Um….what?" He said before a knife landed night near the top of his head.

"You know damn well brat." She growled while pulling out a few knifes in each hand. "Now talk."

"N-No, I really don't." he spoke with a gulp.

SWISH!

Another knife embedded itself next to Aang's ear.

"I have more then two knives, so you better start talking before I slip up with my aim."

"A-Alright alright! Just tell me what you mean!"

"Why were you flirting with me?" She frowned. "And why do it to me? A daughter of a noble?"

"Um…"

She threw three knives near the boy's crotch. "Strike one."

"I-I-I swear it's not what you think!"

Another three knives landed near Aang's arms.

"Strike two, either talk or my last pair of knives will hit your chest." Mai said with a cold voice.

"Ah! Ok ok ok! I admit it! I was half sleep when I said all of that!" Aang cried out in fear.

"...what?"

"I was half sleep." He gulped. "I mean….I don't even recall most of the things I said or did but I'm sorry for getting you angry. Please don't kill me!"

Mai lowered her weapons while looking slightly calm, but not much. "Are you serious?"

"Well yes." He gulped. "But….I did think you hair buns were cute."

"So you DO remember that."

"...yes?" He said with a gulp. 'She's going to kill me!'

'Oh he's gonna get it now.' Mai thought before raising her knives up.

"Wait! Why are you trying to kill me? It was...just a kiss."

"It wasn't JUST a kiss." she frowned. "I've never once been hit on like that before, not once! So do you know what that would have meant?"

"Um...that it was special?" Aang asked in slight confusion.

"It would have been my FIRST."

"...eh?"

She sent a knife at Aang's other ear.

"Ah! Ok! I get it you want to find someone special!" He cried out. "Look, I didn't mean to even try that, it was just a spur of the moment!"

Mai frowned. "Just a spur of the moment? That's what you call nearly making out with me?!"

"I was really tired! We all were! I wasn't thinking like myself!"

"Yet you were acting like a jerk." She frowned. "And now I'm going to take you back to Azula."

'Crap!' "Wait! Um...what if I make it up to you?"

"Like what? Bringing yourself to the Fire Lord?"

"No, but um...I could tell you a great secret from one hundred years ago. Would you want that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Anything." He said. "From what was cool in the fire nation to who actually won a battle in the earth kingdom. It can be anything you want, if you don't kill me."

"...then answer me this. What do airbenders see in women? I heard about them being monks but what exactly do they do with relationships?

"...well I'm not of that age to know the exact details, but I do know the monks love all genders and believe to be enlightened is to love yourself and the gender you are given."

"That doesn't give me a straight answer."

"I'm only twelve, the mature stuff is for the elders." He blushed. "And to simply put, we can love the same gender as much as we can love the opposite since we believe that being enlightened will unveil the illusion of gender and misery. So it could be possible for me to like guys as well as girls, b-but I like girls more!"

'Not sure how to comment on that to be honest, but I guess this is something Azula doesn't know, so that makes it pretty juicy to a point.'

"So….you're a noble right?"

"Yes."

"Well you do look nice, act calm and remind me of a few nobles that visited the air temple." He admitted. "They were trying to make the air nomads allies to the fire nation, I think? Gyatso was a little vague about the details, but it was interesting seeing a noble."

"Your point?"

"Well….it was just nice seeing one after a while. Even if you were trying to kill me." He muttered.

"Let's just say being the daughter of a nobleman tends to get boring. People praise you all the time, you get guards, and it all becomes so monotonous when you become almost an adult."

"But at least you had your parents."

"They really never payed attention to me and when they did, I was their little doll." She said monotonous.

"You remind me of Toph, her parents were kinda like that...well except for being too overprotective. But my point is, maybe you just need some excitement?" Aang said.

"Like what? Hunting you down for trying to steal my baby brother?"

"To be fair that wasn't our plan." he spoke up quickly. "He ended up following Momo who came to us, so we used him to help the people of Omashu get out while trying to get Boomie out and this sounds all too much to accept as the truth isn't it?"

"A little, but Tom-Tom was know to go wandering around at times so I'll believe you, this once." She said coldly. "But as for the other stuff, you still caused more trouble than it's worth with my family."

"It was just to get people out of the city and to safety!"

"You also caused mass hysteria." She frowned. "And now my father is going to be wondering if penta pox even exists."

"It doesn't! We made it up I swear!"

"..." she raised a knife above her head. "Any last words before I knock you out with my toxins?"

"Um...wait! What if I um….you let me go and I'll do something nice for you at a later date?"

"Like what? You're cornered and if I wait any longer Azula and Ty Lee are gonna notice I'm gone."

"Maybe….I could help you shop?"

She frowned while getting ready to strike. "Wrong move."

Aang took a deep breath before sending a blast of air at Mai, sending her flying. "Sorry!" before using an airscooter to go up the wall before the mongoose lizard could bite him.

Mai frowned while covered in cabbage leaves.

"My cab-"

"Say it and I'll cut your crotch." She interrupted with a dark glare.

The man covered his mouth as she got up and brushed the leaves off.

'I will get him for this.'

(Some time later)

Aang sighed while twitching a little and looking around.

"What's wrong twinkle toes?"

"It's the knives! They're everywhere!"

"Say what?"

Aang jumped a little before hiding behind her. "The knives! Every time I look around, they hit me! Oh spirits the knives!"

She rolled her eyes before moving away from the scared Aang. "Just explain what you meant by that?"

He gulped. "It….It….It's that girl! Mai! She's trying to kill me!"

"No duh Aang, they're trying to kill all of us." spoke Sokka gathering wood.

"But she is everywhere! Every time we stop to make camp or go into town, I see her!" Aang cried out. "And she stares at me with her dark eyes and holds ten knives in between her fingers! Ten knives!"

"Aang, maybe you should relax." spoke Katara. "As long as we keep moving, we'll stay away."

He gulped while taking a deep breath. "You're right Katara, I need to calm down."

"Good." Toph said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a mud bath."

Aang walked over and leaned against a tree and tried relaxing his breathing. Only to enter a meditative state, leaving him unable to hear some nearby footsteps from the bushes.

Mai popped her head out and spotted Aang. 'I found you.' she thought while reaching for a knife. 'Now it's time to grab you and yada yada yada.'

"Hey, who's there?" asked Toph turning her head.

She stood still while cursing herself for getting caught.

"Don't make me come out there!" Frowned Toph.

"Toph? Who are you yelling at?" Asked Sokka.

"I can sense someone in the bushes, but they're being completely still."

"Are you sure that's not Aang?"

"He's near a tree, and his breathing is slower than this one." She said before getting hit by a familiar arrow and became numb. "Damn...it…"

"Crap! Katara!"

"I know." She said before sending some water at the bushes and caused the person to jump out of the bushes.

"Damn it." Mai frowned while looking a little more irked then normal. "Now I gotta deal with you two."

"What are you doing here?" Katara frowned while making some water float around her.

"I have nothing to say to you." Mai said while pulling out some rather large knives. "Now give me the brat."

"How about no?" Sokka said before throwing his boomerang at her, only for one of the knives to send it right back at him in mid air. "Incoming!"

Mai dodged a few water blasts before jumping towards Aang and grabbed him before running off quickly into the bushes.

"Oh no, she took Aang!"

"Help...me…" Toph groaned while still numb.

Mai carried Aang far away and ducked down a small trench and made sure the others weren't following. She then placed the boy on the ground as she started tying him up and gagging him with a piece of cloth.

(Later)

SLAP!

"Mmm!" Aang cried out while waking up from his meditative trance.

"Wake up brat." Mai frowned while looking at boy with a frown.

'Mai!?'

"Look I am here to take you back to Azula, but after I get my revenge on you for sending me flying into a cabbage stand." She frowned while pulling out a very rusted knife.

Aang paled in horror. "Mmmmm!"

"You have caused me more trouble than it's worth. From trying to kiss me to entering my mind every time I sleep or doing something menial, you have made my life a miserable one."

'Wait, I'm in her head?!' He thought in shock.

"Just be quiet and don't do any tricks and I won't turn you into a girl." Mai frowned while moving the blade closer to his eyes. "Got it brat?"

He nodded before the gag was taken out. "Ah! What was that?"

"One of Ty Lee's socks, don't ask how I got it."

He turned green before paling at seeing the knife so close. "Um why are you so mad at me? I told you it was the spur of the moment."

"Because you are making me mentally frustrated." Mai snapped. "You keep making me want to kill you!"

"I-I think there are medical herbs for that." he gulped.

She growled. "Look! I have a guy I love! And you, YOU trying to kiss me isn't helping! If you want to kiss someone go for anyone else, however I'M NOT INTO YOU!"

He wheeled back at that. "I-I understand."

"Do you or are you trying to flirt with me again?"

"Wait no! I'm just saying I'm not going to get in between your um...who's the guy again?"

"Zuko, my on again off again boyfriend."

"Wait...for real?"

"Ok, so we're not really together, but I do like him."

"Oh well to be honest I thought he and Katara were a thing." Aang admitted. "I mean they have fought with each other a lot so...I'm not helping am I?"

Her aura turned a dark black color. "No it is not."

'Aw spirits.' He thought in fear.

Mai kept on looking at the boy while the knife was still near his face. 'Just why is he in my head? He's just a boy with a quick mouth.'

Aang shivered before looking in her eyes and felt like he was looking into two pools of liquid amber, making him blush. 'Wow….they're...so pretty.'

'Come on, just take an eye out and stay on track!' She thought while looking into Aang's eyes and lightly blushed.

Both stared at each other while Mai moved closer to the boy and lowered her weapon.

"...damn it!" she pulled it away. "I can't do it."

"Mai? What can't you do?" He asked while feeling a little embarrassed at being entranced with the girl's eyes.

"Take your eye out, what else?" she scoffed.

"Oh." He said before blurting out. "Well I can't stop looking at your eyes, they're so...beautiful."

Mai blushed and stumbled back. "T-There you go again!"

"But it's true! I mean….those eyes are really beautiful." He admitted.

"And let me guess? You're tired."

"No I'm rested now."

Mai turned red before grabbing Aang, threw him out of the trench and ran off. 'Nope nope nope!'

Aang struggled to get out of the rope while seeing her. "Hey wait! What about these ropes!"

"Do it yourself!"

He groaned while wiggling around. "I was just trying to be nice."

(Timeskip)

-Ba Sing Se-

Mai sighed while twirling a knife on her finger while in her disguise. 'These clothes as just boring and itchy.' She then decided to walk passed her compatriots and down a alleyway, when a certain boy was running past her.

CRASH!

And bumped into each other. This made her fall down with him ending up on top of her.

"Ugh." He groaned while his face was on her very big chest. "Sorry about that."

Mai frowned before seeing the boy and blushed. 'Oh you gotta be kidding!'

Aang groaned before looking up and saw the same amber eyes. "M-Mai?! I'm sorry, wait….what are you doing here?!"

"I-I'm not Mai." she spoke up while pushing him off and got on her feet. 'He actually touched my chest with his face.'

"But I know those eyes anywhere." He said pointing at him. "And well you are still the gloomy girl that...you know? Make you look sexy?" 'Why did I just say that?!'

'Crap! If he finds out he'll blow my cover!' Mai thought before Aang twiddled his thumbs.

"Mai." He said awkwardly. "I have to say something before we fight again, something really important."

"I'm not this Mai girl, just a Kyoshi warrior who must be on her way."

"Just listen to me!" He snapped before suddenly pinning her to a wall. "I've been thinking about how you said I was in your head and about the kiss...and well." He looked at her with seriousness. "I think I fell for you Mai, with your gloomy personality and eyes." He then blushed red. "What I'm trying to say is I love everything thing about you, even if we are enemies."

And just like that, Mai felt her heart stop beating.

Aang gulped before saying. "I know you might not love me in the same way, but I thought we might….date. If you want that is, since I know now that I love you more than the stars themselves." 'If I die, I hope my reincarnation doesn't fall for the one with the rusty knives!'

'He's really coming out and confessing to me.' She thought while turning a bright red. 'Oh spirits...not even Zuko was this toward!'

"So….will you be my girlfriend Mai?"

Mai felt her ears figuratively steam up while her heart began to race. She gritted her teeth while completely conflicted. 'What should I do?!'

"Mai? I promise that I'll be a good boyfriend and spend as much as I can with you. You have my word as a man."

"...look it's not that you're not in the right place, but I'm still loyal to the Fire Lord."

"Oh, well maybe if the war ever ends we could try? I mean you're the first girl that made me feel...well in love." Aang said while looking at her face. "And I may be young in your eyes, but I swear that I love you as a man and as a person Mai."

She let out a deep sigh and rubbed her nose. "Look, how about we just keep it quiet on you finding me out and do what we have to?"

He nodded. "But one question."

"What?"

"Do you feel the same as me? I won't judge." He said with a hint of flush on his cheeks.

She blushed and looked away. "Let's just say I feel less irked and leave it at that."

Aang nodded before getting an idea. "Hey Mai, since no one else knows your here, want to go hang out? Maybe...get some cactus juice?"

"What?"

"Cactus juice, you know the stuff they sell here from the giant desert a few miles from here. I heard there's a nice little place where we can get them." 'Sokka, if this doesn't work I'm banning you from ever finding the stuff, in all your reincarnations!'

"I don't know, what's it like?"

"Well Sokka said it helped lighten the mood." He said. "And it made him really excited and interesting to talk to."

"So it's like Fire Whiskey?"

"Yes why?"

"I don't easily get drunk."

"Well." He said while moving back and put a arm around her waist. "Let's test that out, my gloomy beauty."

Mai lightly blushed while feeling like it might be less of a bore than usual. "Don't go jumping ahead with nicknames."

"My bad." He chuckled. "But you are a beauty."

'I hope Zuko never finds out.'

-Omake-

(Later)

Zuko looked at the window while still recovering from his battle against Azula for the throne, and it was different trying to get his robes on.

"Need help?"

He turned and saw it was Mai, but she seemed a little more happy but still gloomy as ever. "Mai, how did-"

"My uncle let me out." She said while walking towards him and helped him with his robes. "You really should get a tailor to get these refitted."

"Perhaps." He said while looking happy. "Mai, look I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, but-"

"Save it." She interrupted. "You did what you need to do, and I moved on since we last met."

"Well I...wait, really?"

Mai nodded. "We can still be friends, and perhaps have you as a godfather as well."

"Oh that sounds….wait what?!" Zuko yelled out in shock. "Who?! How?!"

"A week after I got out. And don't act like an ass when I say the father's identity."

He blinked and tried finding his breath. "I...I won't, I'm just surprised that's all."

Mai sighed before whispering in his ear.

(With Aang and the gang)

Aang took a deep breath as he got ready for the crowning of the new Fire Lord. 'Relax, it's just an event that can keep the balance in check. You got this-'

"AAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGG!"

He jolted at hearing Zuko's scream and winced. 'Sounds like Mai told him.'

"Um Aang?" Sokka said while some flames came out from the hallway. "What's going on?"

"Well….he he. It's a long story but-"

"YOU SHALL PAY!" Zuko yelled while running at the avatar with flames covering his hands and coming out of his mouth.

"What did you do Aang?!" Katara yelled.

"MeandMaikindafuckedandshegotpregnant,oh! Lookatthetime,later!" He cried out quickly before running in the opposite direction.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Zuko I said not to get mad!" yelled Mai running after the two.

"HE WILL PAY FOR DEFILING YOU MAI! THIS I PROMISE AS FIRE LORD!" He yelled in rage while blasting Aang with fire balls. "NOW COME BACK AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Yipe!"

The group looked on while feeling very shocked.

"Damn." Toph said with a grin. "Who knew twinkle toes had it in him."

"Um...should...we go and stop them?" asked Sokka.

"I think we should." Katara said before Toph blinked.

"Oh alright, let's get your boyfriend away from twinkle toes." She said with a smirk.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" She snapped as they ran after the three. 'I think? Maybe I should ask Gran-Gran about this?'


	17. Kami and Spirit

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Kami and Spirit

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spirit sighed while resting on a railing and looking at the rising sun with some coffee in hand. 'Another day, another cup of coffee to drink.' He then sipped his coffee and sighed. "It needs more sugar."

He was going over stuff to go over with the kids in class while glancing next to him and remembered this is where he and Kami use to stand to stare at the sun.

'Good times….but Kami! Why did you leave me?!' He cried out in his head while seeing a woman walking away and got into a race car. 'WHY?!'

He was so busy in his memory he didn't notice Sid behind him until he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Spirit-"

"AHH!" He jumped and turned around. "S-Sid! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but I came here to give you this." he held out a letter.

He blinked while taking the letter. "Who's this from?"

"It's from a certain lady." Sid said while walking off.

Spirit looked at the letter before opening it and read the contents.

' _Dear Spirit, it's been a long time hasn't it? I know this must be a surprise, but I've decided to come back to Death City, see you soon.'_

"Wait...this hand writing…." he said while his hands shook before seeing another line of text.

' _P.S- Please don't go to that club or I might not come._ '

"..." he dropped the letter before crying loudly. "KAMI'S COMING HOME!"

Over at his house Black Star blinked while climbing up the wall to the bathroom window. "What was that?"

"What?" Said Tsubaki before seeing Black Star and threw a shuriken at him. "You still need work on your stealth!"

"Gah!"

(Later that day)

Maka was humming as she read a book before hearing a loud banging on the door.

"MAKA!"

"Papa?" She said while looking up as the door was kicked down. "Papa?! What are you doing?!"

"MAKA! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" he beamed before getting a Maka chop to the head. "GAH!"

"Don't knock my door down you idiot!" She snapped.

He fell over and sniffled. "But I brought great news Maka...really good news…"

"What are you talking about papa?"

He turned around and sniffled. "Maka, your mama is coming to visit."

Her eyes lit up quickly hearing that. "Wait….mama is coming?!"

"Yes! She sent me a letter to prove it!"

Maka jumped up and down with joy while Spirit got up. "Yes! Mama's coming back! Now papa won't be a cheating asshole!"

"Maka! Language!"

"Papa, when is she coming?!"

"Um...she didn't specifically say when she's coming." Spirit admitted.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Maka." He said seriously. "But I want you to help me get some groceries. I want to make her feel excited and I can cook her some Italian food."

"Oh sure, but fix my door first!"

Spirit nodded before rushing to the door and picked it up. "There, all done."

CRASH!

Only for it to fall in the opposite direction.

"I can fix that."

Maka sighed while wondering how her mama is doing at the moment. 'I hope you are doing better than papa right now.'

(Elsewhere)

In a cabin of a large plane, we find it was unusually empty except for a figure of a woman in the very back of the plane. She was tapping her fingers on the armrest while humming a little tune to herself.

"Mmm mmm mmm." She hummed while looking out the window. "Mmm mmm mm."

' _Attention passengers, we are almost over Death City. Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing._ '

She smirked hearing that. "See you soon, Spirit."

(Back with said man)

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Maka said while holding a bag of groceries.

"Thanks, I think your mama is talking about me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I only sneeze when you or your mama is talking about me." Spirit said while sighing with a smile.

"I'm going to regret this but, how did you and mama meet?"

He beamed with sparkling eyes making her groan. "Oh it was a great day for me, the day my life changed for the better."

(Many years in the past)

" _And I was just getting ready to go on my next mission with Stein, and after I found out he tried dissecting my hand with that with a corpse._ " Said the man's voice as we cut to a familiar hallway with a very young Spirit running away with his hands covered in bandages.

"AHHH!"

"Come back." Called out a younger Stein. "I haven't finished applying the stitches to the hand."

"No way!" He cried out while running faster. 'He's insane!'

As this was happening, he didn't know that his hiding place, a bathroom for obvious hand related injuries, was that of…..the ladies bathroom.

"Ah...ah…" he panted while carefully turning on the water and started putting cold water on the wounds. "Oh that hurts like fuck."

"Spirit? Where'd you go?" called Stein walking past the room.

He kept quiet while moving away from the sink and walked into a stall.

"Huh, must've bled out. Oh well, I'll go get him some water before he bleeds out completely." remarked the kid before walking away making Spirit sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god." He sighed before noticing that someone else was in the stall. 'Wait...who's in here with me?!'

"Who the hell are you and why should I NOT bust your nose?"

He turned and saw it was a woman, about his height, with long wavy reddish blond hair, green eyes, a small ass, a D cup chest and slightly pale skin. And she was in the middle of using the toilet as her bare snatch was visible to the weapon.

"Well?!" she snapped making him go wide eyed with a blush and a nosebleed with her own face turning red.

"Um…..I um…." he gulped. "Hey wait a second! Why are you in the men's room?!"

"You're in the fucking girls room you asshole!"

Spirit gulped before moving back slowly. "Um...I'll just go. Sorry about barging in and seeing your panties-"

PUNCH!

He went flying out with his nose broken while crashing into the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He groaned while slumping to the side.

(Later that week)

"Ugh, this is gonna suck."

"Why?" Stein asked. "I thought you love these ten hour tests?"

"No I don't! And why did it have to be a joint effort with a different Mester?!"

"Because it helps build character."

'I hope it's with a pretty girl.' He thought while not knowing that the same girl from the bathroom was behind him.

"Hello, I'm your temporary partner….wait a second! You're the pervert!"

"Ah!" he jumped while she glared at him. 'Shit!'

"Oh so you know him?" Asked Stein with interest.

"He went into the stall I was using and gawked at my fucking panties!"

"H-Hey, it was an accident!" Spirit said with a blush. "And I was running away from my crazy partner!"

"I was perfectly sane at the time, so it must have been someone else." remarked Stein bluntly.

She frowned before sighing. "Look, let's just get this test over with and move on with our lives."

"Ok, and Stein. What's the test on?"

"Killing three kishin at once while out in the desert." He said with a sing song voice.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"While blindfolded and stuck on your partner's back." He said while producing some rope. "Care to try?"

Spirit paled. 'Oh god!'

Kami groaned. "Really? I'm going to have the perv on my back? Gross."

"If it helps you could cover his mouth to stay focused."

"Mmmm….nah. I'd rather not." She said before Stein walked away. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"To meet my partner, a Marie something if I'm correct."

"Lucky." muttered Spirit before seeing Kami glare him before he held his hands up. "I meant lucky since we can talk things over without prying ears."

She nodded at that before saying. "Look, I might still be mad, but let's let bygones be bygones for now, ok?"

"Sure thing, I'm Spirit."

"Kami, Kami Ikruka." She said while extending a hand. "Self proclaimed professional scythe master."

"Well I guess that makes me a professional scythe." he joked shaking her hand while seeing her frown. "Right, shutting up now."

"Good."

(One tying up later)

Spirit ran faster from the goblin kishin while Kami was on his back.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TASTY SOULS!" It yelled while holding a large cleaver. "I JUST WANT TO USE YOU IN MY STEW!"

"Faster Spirit! I can smell his breath!"

"I'm going as fast as my legs can take me!"

"I WANT YOUR LEGS!" It yelled before a giant dragon kishin flew at them.

"NO I WANT HIS HEAD FOR MY BBQ!"

"SHIT!" cried Spirit who darted to the side and ran behind a rock before it got smashed by a large ogre kishin.

"GET OUT OF MY SWAMP YOU BASTARDS!"

"Spirit! What's going on?!"

"We're gonna die if we don't fight!" he cried out with tears of panic as he ran faster. "I'm too young to die like this!"

"Me too! So run faster before I get eaten!"

"COME BACK HERE MEAT!"

"I WANT BBQ!"

"GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!"

"We're in the desert! A desert!" cried out Spirit before tripping and wound up making them roll on the sound with a groan.

"Ow. Spirit, if we live through this, I want you to know one thing, I HATE THIS TEST!"

"MEAT!"

"BBQ!"

"GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!"

Kami reached for the rope and rushed to get it unwound. "Spirit! You have to transform!"

"But it's not part of the test."

"Just do it or we're going to be eaten!"

He nodded before his form shifted into his weapon before Kami took her blindfold off and grabbed him before standing up and took a stance with him.

"MEAT!" Roared the goblin kishin before charging at them as the ogre kishin kept on saying his catchphrase.

"Choke on this!" Kami swung Spirit up with the blade cutting right in the center of his head.

It choked out some blood before turning into a soul as the dragon kishin breathed some fire at them.

' _Look out!_ '

She rolled out of the way while spinning Spirit and hurled him up, causing him to spin and cut through the head like a saw.

It changed into a soul as the ogre kishin did something unexpected.

Plop!

It went underground and vanished from sight.

' _Kami, be careful. I think he's trying to jump us._ '

"No duh." she replied catching him and looked around. "When he comes up, we take his head off."

' _I couldn't agree more._ '

That was when it appeared from behind and grabbed her by the arms. "GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!"

Her eyes widened as she tried to move, but the grip was like iron and made her cry out when it squeezed making her drop Spirit.

' _KAMI!_ '

"GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!" It yelled while squeezing tighter.

"Ah! Screw you!" she spat before Spirit transformed and ran over before he tried hitting the kishin in the side.

"Let go of her!"

It just ignored him while squeezing tighter on the girl. "GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!"

"Go to hell!" She spat out before the arms moved her to its chest and started to crush her with its own strength. "AHHHH!"

"GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!" It yelled while some blood dripped from Kami's mouth, making Spirit go wide eyed.

"LET HER GO!" he yelled forming a blade with his arm and ran over before stabbing the kishin in the side over and over.

It kept on squeezing the girl tightly before feeling the blade and kicked Spirit away. "GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!"

He went flying a few inches before seeing Kami's nearly blurred eyes and felt himself getting very mad, madder than he's ever gotten before as blades popped out of his back, arms, and legs. "LET HER GO!"

Kami groaned while feeling like her body was gonna break like an old toy. 'I...can see the….light…'

The ogre kishin was about to do the finishing blow before getting slashed in the arms and had to drop the girl. "AHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!"

Spirit rushed towards the kishin before slashing the head off with a bladed kick to the neck, turning it into a soul. He landed while the body fell back and Kami fell on her face. "Kami!"

"Ah….ah…." she groaned while turning slightly. "What...took you….? Ow…" 'I think my ribs are broken!'

"Hang on, you're gonna be alright." He panted before picking her up like a princess. "Just don't die on me Kami."

She lightly blushed at this move while her heart began to beat a little faster then before. She let him carry her off while slowly closing her eyes. 'He might be enjoyable…'

(Later)

Kami laid in a bed while relaxed due to the medicine the nurse gave her.

"Will she be ok?" Spirit asked while right in the room with the girl.

"Yes, her ribs were a little bruised, but she just needs to take it easy and heal naturally before resuming any missions."

"I see, thank you nurse."

"Anytime, just be careful next time."

Kami let out a sigh while looking at the ceiling. "Great, now I'm gonna be stuck here."

"Well you have me for company you know." Spirit chuckled while taking a seat next to her.

"That's even worse. Especially when you're looking at my boobs!" she spoke covering her chest while he blushed.

"N-Not true! I was just worried about where your ribs were I swear!"

"Yeeeah." She said while sighing. "You can go now if you want, that meister of yours might-"

"No!" he spoke up before she could finish making her look at him in surprise.

"...huh? What was that about?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about him."

"I was just asking if he was worried about you or not."

"Trust me, he's not." He said while looking away.

Kami blinked. "Are you sure?"

"He won't worry about me. He's more worried about the next puppy to dissect then my condition." he shivered with a pale expression. "Right now, I'm gonna try and help you out while you rest up."

"Oh, well could you fluff up my pillow then? My neck is a little stiff." She asked with a very light blush.

"Sure thing, you can count on me." He said before carefully moving the pillow a little and fluffed it.

'This is nice, but still at least he's around….unlike that bastard partner Hito! He never even visits me anymore!' she thought with a sour expression which Spirit noticed.

"Kami, is something the matter?"

"No, just thinking about my stupid partner."

"Oh, I see." He said before finishing up. "And that partner is?"

"Hito Kirala, my weapon partner. He's a scythe like you but….UGH! God fucking lazy and never remembers my name!"

"I don't think I've heard of him."

"He's a shut in when not on missions." She grumbled. "And ugh!"

"You can tell me."

Kami sighed. "He made us lose EIGHTY souls one time when he ate a witches soul BEFORE getting ninety nine souls! And he ate a dolphins soul after he….." she shivered. "Did his way on it."

"...what?"

"He fucked a dead dolphin and ate its soul."

"...that is messed up!"

"I know! I mean I get he's into dead stuff but doing THAT! Ugh, I really need a new partner." She grumbled. "One that's not insane or disgusting."

"You might wanna tell Lord Death about that."

"..." she lightly blushed. "I'll do that after I get well, and Spirit?"

"Yes Kami?"

"If you want, could we hang out sometime?"

He smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Consider it done."

"Just don't look at my chest during the outing, my face needs more attention then those melons." She warned with a light glare. "Got it?"

"Got it." He said with a shiver. "Don't worry Kami, I'll make sure your face is the object of my affection."

She blushed hearing that while turning her head. 'Why did that feel...nice?'

'I got a good feeling about this.'

(End Flashback)

"And that's how me and Kami started dating." Spirit smiled. "And after that we got married and then had you my little Maka."

"MAKA CHOP!" yelled his daughter slamming her book extra hard on his skull with a blush.

"OW! What the heck Maka?!"

"You looked at mom when she went to the bathroom!"

"It was an accident I swear! We swore not to talk about it again!" he spoke while rubbing his head.

"Papa!"

"Look, let's just forget about that part and get dinner ready before mama comes back ok?"

She sighed and put her book away. "Fine, but try not to say anything that might push her away. I'll need to go tell Blair to head out and NOT to come back until much later."

"Like what?" He chuckled. "Telling her I love her?"

"That's a start." She said bluntly. "Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then the better thing to do is keep Blair and Soul out so we have a simple family dinner. And don't go making any mention of where you go." she spoke with an annoyed look.

"Alright Maka." He smiled while hoping Kami doesn't bring it up.

(Later)

Knock knock.

"Hold on." Said Maka while walking to the door. She opened it and smiled widely. "Mama!"

Kami, who was now taller with a G cup chest, medium sized ass, and wearing a black suit with a pink tie, smiled while holding a suitcase in her left hand. "Oh Maka, how's my adorable daughter? Have you been brushing your teeth every day?"

"Of course." she beamed before hugging her mom. "It's great to see you again."

She hugged her back while seeing Spirit peeking from a corner. 'Ah, there he is.' "Oh Spirit, come out and say hi you crazy redhead."

'Huh, she seems calmer than the last time I met her.' he thought stepping out while smiling. "Hey there Kami, how was your plane ride?"

"Boring, the inflight movie was boring and I'm a little jet lagged from taking a non stop trip from Moscow." She said with a yawn.

"I'll take your bags to your room." spoke Maka before Kami held the suitcase out of her reach.

"That's alright Maka, I'll do it myself, just show me where I'll be sleeping for tonight."

"Ok." She smiled while walking off as Kami smiled at Spirit as she followed her only daughter.

'Man, she still looks as beautiful as ever.'

(Later)

Kami placed her bags on the bed while sighing. "Maybe I should've taken a different flight? I'm so exhausted." she opened her suitcase and pulled out a picture before smiling with a blush. "But now that I'm here, I can set things as they should."

The picture showed a younger Kami and Spirit smiling and standing next to each other. However in this one, they were in front of a beach house in the Virgin Islands, during one of their many missions as partners, and one where everything went completely off for them both.

She made a small fist before taking a deep breath to calm down and put the photo down. "Relax Kami, things will be different, just maintain your breathing."

(At dinner)

"So how was Moscow?" Maka asked with a smile.

"Cold but I got this kishin to go out with me before I hit him in the face with a lamp." She chuckled. "And he didn't even chase after me, what a idiot."

"Well anyone would be fooled by your good looks." flirted Spirit making Maka inwardly groan and facepalm.

"True." She chuckled. "But here's the best part." She looked around before grinning. "I took his wallet, showed it to Lord Death, and now that guys being hunted down by the one running that area of the world! How's THAT for evil Spirit?"

"Ah, reminds me of the time you actually got Stein to shut up about dissections when he was too graphic on one of our dates." he sighed making her smile.

"Oh I remember that one, and truth be told I wanted to tell him more about that 'thing' but it was a public place you know and I didn't want you to lose your lunch."

Spirit chuckled while Maka inwardly didn't wanna know.

"So mama, how long are you gonna be staying?"

"Well, I wanted this to be until after we had desert, but I suppose I can tell you two." she took a deep breath. "I was hoping to come back, for good."

The two blinked before Spirit's jaw dropped and Maka went wide eyed. "WHAT?!"

"I know it's sudden, but my time away from home made me realize I had a few...issues." She sighed. "One of them being foolish enough to get mad at Spirit, I knew he was a flirt, but I acted WAY too irrationally."

"No no, that's not true." spoke up Spirit. "Really you had a right, I'm the one who messed up."

"Yeah mama, papa messed up, but he's really sorry," she turned to him with a sweet smile. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course." He said without delay. "I mean, I really am sorry."

"So you didn't got to that club?" Kami asked. "I'm not judging since I left you, but why didn't you at least give me a coupon in the mail for when I finally came back? You know I like parties."

He gulped and tugged at his collar while remembering the last time he went there and partied with the cute girls there. "Um….it was so sudden I didn't have enough time."

She smiled. "Alright dear, but remember to bring me along next time." She then blinked. "So Maka, I heard you have a boyfriend who's a scythe like Spirit, can you tell me more about him?"

"What?!" she blushed while glancing at Spirit who looked away and frowned. "Wait, did you tell her about Soul?"

"Well you two DO live under the same roof, and I just don't trust him."

"We've been partners for over a year." she deadpanned with a twitch.

"Aw." Kami smiled. "That's so bold of you, and that's coming from the girl that lived with Spirit for ten years and a day. Please oh PLEASE show me this boy, I want to see if he's good enough to be wielded by my little baby girl."

"Mom." she blushed. "We're not like that, really we're just friends."

"We were friends too." She said pointing to Spirit. "And yet look at us, in love, getting divorced, and getting back together. Isn't that a romantic love story?"

'Not much of a romance if we're not actually together, especially when he likes drooling over Blair's tits so much.' she thought just as she spotted said cat climbing on the windowsill and panicked before standing up and rushed over to closed it making the two look as she tried smiling innocently. "Sorry, it feels a little cool in here."

"Hey Maka, let me in." Blair called out. "I'm hungry."

"Maka, who said that?"

"Who said what? I didn't hear anything." she smiled before whispering through the window. "Get out of here Blair."

The cat frowned before jumping off the windowsill and went to the other window as she jumped down into the room and yawned. "How cruel, I was just hungry Maka."

Kami blinked while looking at the cat. "What's a cat doing in here? And why is it talking?" 'Magical cat, ugh!'

'Crap!' thought Spirit who cleared his throat with a smile. "Maka must have taught her how to, just goes to show how great our daughter is."

POOOF!

The cat changed into a naked woman as she looked annoyed.

"Maka, where's Soul-kun?" Blair asked. "I need him for something."

"Soul? You mean Maka's partner?" asked Kami who gripped her fork harder while feeling irked. 'Deep breaths Kami, deep breaths.'

"Oh yes, he's a fun boy to tease." She chuckled. "And who are you? Wait….did Spirit ask one of the girls to visit? Huh, didn't ex-"

SNAP!

They turned to see the fork snap while Kami took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not one of the girls, I'm his wife, and just how do you know my daughter and her partner in the first place?"

"It's a long story, but Soul-Kun ate one of my souls and I've been living with them since."

"And how do you know my husband? Did Maka tell you about him?"

"No, I see him at the club I work for half time. And he cries about some girl named Kami when me and a few others are next to his sides."

Spirit paled while a dark aura surrounded them all.

"He….He did that." She growled before suddenly sniffling. "Without me?! How mean!"

"...huh?" Spirit and Maka let out.

"I love parties and free drinks! Oh Spirit you fool, WHY didn't you TELL me about this!? I would've given you some cash to help you! And you cried because of me? Oh you mush!" She sniffled while hugging Spirit tightly. "That's so sweet of you!"

"Uh...um...sorry?" he replied while utterly floored. 'She's not pissed? Or offended?'

She let go and kissed his cheek. "Tell you what, let's get some drinks later, my treat you hopeless romantic."

"Wait...you're not mad?" asked Maka in disbelief. "At all?"

"I took anger management classes." She pointed out. "And I can't stay mad at my adorable little Spirit of handsomeness."

"Aw shucks." blushed Spirit with a chuckle.

'What is going on with mama?' Maka thought in confusion. 'And why is she so….flirty with papa?'

"Maka, is that-"

"Yes, my mom, Kami."

Blair blinked before looking at the two of them. "Huh, I thought she would be less….you know." She cupped her chest a little. "Developed."

Maka frowned before slamming a book on the woman's head. "Consider that a warning, don't insult my mother."

"OW!" she held the spot with a wince.

Kami kept on hugging Spirit while her eye twitched slightly. 'That hussy is DEAD!'

(Later)

"Zzzzzz." Spirit snored while sleeping peacefully in his bed in the middle of the night. "Zzz...he he….big boobs...zzzzz."

What he didn't notice was the door opening and a person walking towards him.

Said person creeped into the room while smiling at the sight. 'Oh Spirit, how handsome you are when dreaming. I hope you are dreaming about me~?' they crawled under the sheets while cuddling against his body. 'So warm.'

"Zzzzz….Kami….what big boobs you have...zzzz." Spirit said in his sleep with a grin.

The person smiled and kissed his cheek while inwardly feeling her hand twitch. 'I don't think it would be bad if I relax right now.'

Spirit moved over and gave the person a hug while rubbing their cheek. "Oh Kami...I love you….zzzz."

'He's still the cute fool I fell for. He he, I always knew, even when I was in one of my rages.'

(Next morning)

Spirit yawned while slowly waking up, and noticed something was in his grasp. 'Huh? It feels like a pillow….but I only have two pillows.' he looked down and saw familiar hair making him go wide eyed. "K-Kami?!"

"Zzzzzz." She snored while nuzzling his chest. "Zzzz….huh. YAWN! Morning dear."

"W-What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh, well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I needed to check up on you." She smiled. "Especially when your door was unlocked." 'He he he.'

'Damn it, that's on me.' he thought while noticing she was in a bathrobe and blushed. 'Daaaamn! I forgot how great it was to be in the same bed with her.'

"Dear." She said with a smile. "Want to cuddle a little more? I'll make sure we have a nice batch of pancakes afterwards."

Spirit blinked since she wasn't this cuddly when they were married, like at all. "Sure, that sounds great."

She nuzzled her head on his chest before kissing him on the chin. "Love you dear~"

'Wow….that was hot.' he thought with a smile before kissing her back. 'God do I miss this.'

'Don't worry Spirit, I'll be there for you, always~' She thought with a smile.

After getting out of bed and having breakfast, Spirit pecked Kami on the cheek.

"I'll be at the school teaching some classes if you need me."

"Thanks, I'm just gonna go out and see the city for a while since I wanna catch up on the sights." Kami smiled while Spirit walked out of the apartment before sighing. "And set some things straight with those….prostitutes."

-Chupa Cabra-

"ACHOO!" Blair sneezed while waiting a table. "Sorry sir, hay fever."

"No problem babe."

She finished giving the guy his drink while not knowing that someone was walking into the bar and looking a little….too calm. 'What I wouldn't do for a piece of fish at the moment.'

"Excuse me, can I talk to the manager?"

Blair turned and saw it was Kami. "Oh hey there Maka's mom."

"It's Kami." She said with a smile. "And can I talk to you and your friends? Maybe the manager if they're here?"

"Oh you mean Risa and Arisa?"

"Yes, I wanna speak to all three of you at the same time if possible."

She blinked before turning to them and beckoned them to her. "So what is it about?"

"Is there a place where we can talk privately?" Kami asked while gripping her hand a little.

"Well we do have some space in back in the kitchen." spoke Risa with confusion. "Who are you?"

"Oh just a friend." She said with a plastered smile.

(In the back)

The three workers walked into the room while not knowing that Kami locked the door tightly and with some force to keep it that way.

"So I just wanted to know what you three do here when my husband comes by."

"Husband?" Said Arisa before seeing the woman walking towards them. "Which one exactly?"

"The red head." Blair pointed out. "You know, the one that likes hanging out with us."

"Oh! You mean Spirit?"

"Yep."

Kami eye twitched before slowly picking up a broken pipe and hit Risa hard on the head. "YOU SLUTS!"

The woman fell down with a cry of pain with the other two wide eyed as they saw Kami scowl at them.

"I know you're kind, you like to get up close to men and act like you care, but you don't! The only one who truly cares about him is me!"

"What the hell's your problem?!" Yelled Arisa. "It's just a service!"

"One I should be doing, NOT YOU FUCKS!" she yelled while lunging out and tackled Arisa down before punching her across the face.

"Gah!" She cried out in pain while Blair started to get really nervous.

'Oh god….she's a psycho!'

Kami kept on punching the woman before grabbing a knife and raised it to her neck. "You STAY away from MY husband!"

"A-Alright! We'll stay way!" she spoke in panic.

"Oh no, not good enough." she looked at Blair and stood up with a glare. "You seem to be more confident wearing something like that, I'll bet you've seduced plenty of men with your powers."

"W-Wait! I'm not that kind of girl! Heck I'm not even INTO your husband! I was just helping him out when he was depressed over you leaving him AND having to take care of Maka!"

Kami blinked at that before frowning. "Keep your hands away from my husband and I MIGHT let you live to see your grandchildren." she threw the knife which landed next to Blair's head making her shiver before Kami smiled. "Do I make myself clear to all of you?"

"Y-Yes!" All three paled while nodding quickly.

"Good, but keep this in mind, if I see any of you near him, I won't just make you suffer, I'll tell Lord Death about what this place is really for. You really should work on your disguises."

Risa and Arisa went wide eyed as Kami walked off, with a still pissed off expression on her face. 'How?! We used high level spells for this job!'

'I think I just felt one of my lives fade away.' thought Blair with a gulp.

'Now, time to visit some old friends.' Kami thought while looking at the DWMA building.

(Later)

Marie hummed as she sipped some tea while in the teacher's lounge. 'I really needed some tea...maybe Stein can help me make some new flavors sometime?'

Knock knock.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Me." Said Kami with a not so nice tone in her voice. "Now open the god FUCKING door!"

Marie jumped hearing the tone and stood up. "It's unlocked."

KICK!

The door went flying as Kami stomped in while holding a very large pipe. "Hello Marie, remember me?"

She paled. "O-Oh Kami, it's you….um why are you carrying a pipe?" 'Oh no! She's in a rage!'

"I thought I'd come by and see how you were doing after so long that's all." She said with a dark grin. "Especially when I heard you TRIED to flirt with MY husband!"

"Wait! I was just asking him for dating advice!"

Kami sighed while walking over as Marie stood up. "Marie, do you remember what I said all those years ago when we were young?"

"Um…..that Spirit is off limits to dating and that I should marry Stein?" She guessed with uncertainty.

"Bingo." she smiled while making Marie back up against the wall. "After all, you saw what I could do back then."

(Flashback)

"I love today." Sighed a young girl with short blond hair, blue eyes, a C cup chest and small ass, and wearing a regular school uniform with a thunderbolt on the side, while holding some box lunches. "I hope Stein and Spirit enjoy the lunches I made for them."

She skipped down the hall while not noticing the dark empty glare someone was giving her from around the corner.

"Grrrrrrrrr!"

She stopped and turned around. "Stein? Is that you?"

Kami slowly walked out with her head tilted. "Marie, what are you doing?"

"Oh." She said while calming down. "I'm just looking for Stein and Spirit, I made some lunches for them and I hope they might like it."

"You made a box lunch...for Spirit?"

"Yep." She smiled happily. "I hope he enjoys it."

Kami let out a sigh while draping an arm around Maria's shoulders. "Maria, let me tell you something really important."

"Um what is it?" Marie asked with a confused look.

"If you try to get close to Spirit, I'm going to take your eye." she spoke in a cold tone.

"...ha ha ha. Oh Kami, you're such a kidder. Taking my eye out, that's so silly." chuckled Marie while Kami's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"That wasn't a joke, I'm dead serious."

"Ow! Kami, you're hurting me."

"Marie, I don't care if you go for Stein, I don't care if you go for Sid, I don't even care if you try to get a whole harem going, but Spirit? Off. Limits." spoke Kami making Marie look her in the eyes.

"H-Huh? But I'm not into him like that! And why the harem?!" She blushed.

"Oh don't act innocent, lots of guys would kill to have you make them a boxed lunch." replied Kami while scowling. "Now let me make this extra clear. Spirit? Is mine, not yours, mine, do you see the pattern?"

"B-But I was being a friend!"

"Yes, but they DON'T make boxed lunches unless they LIKE them! Aka, fuck off you hoe!" she growled with Marie seeing how dark Kami's eyes were.

She shivered in fear while shaking her knees wildly. "B-B-But….I….just wanted….to...be nice…"

"You want to be nice? That's fine, but let me make this clear. I'LL be the one to make boxed lunches for Spirit, not you, do I make myself clear?"

Marie nodded in fear.

"Good." She said before letting go. "Now fuck off!"

Marie ran off while she looked pale.

(End flashback)

"Oh...that one." Marie paled while rubbing her eyepatch instinctively.

"Yes, and after last night, I've decided me and Spirit are getting back together. Meaning he's off the market."

"But I'm already seeing Stein!" She blushed red.

"I know, but I like to make my point across." replied Kami before turning towards the door. "I wish the both of you a happy life." she smiled innocently.

Marie gulped as the pipe was thrown right next to her side and was embedded into the wall. 'I think I peed myself.'

Kami hummed to herself as she went down the hall before spotting Azusa who stopped when she saw Kami.

"I see you returned." She said while feeling a little nervous. "Welcome back to the-"

"Enough of the crap Azusa. I have a bone to fucking pick with you!"

"Um...and what would that be?"

She grabbed her by the arm and squeezed. "Giving MY husband a hard time AND trying to make him into a perfect gentleman, FOR YOU YA FUCKING HOME WRECKER!"

Azusa winced at the grip. "K-Kami, relax."

"NO! I've been very lenient about you making my husband feel like a servant, but NOW!" She gripped so tightly that Azusa felt some bone breaking. "I'M CLOSE TO SNAPPING!"

"AH!" she let out in pain. "Kami! Remember your breathing exercises!"

"Oh no, I come back to fix everything, and what do I find? Sluts getting close to MY husband! I might have been willing to calm down when you were concerned, but not anymore. I'm getting back together with him and making it clear to any girl who comes close to him that I will show them my angry side."

Azusa cried out more before Kami let go allowing her to hold her wrist. "Kami, maybe you should go see a-"

"If you say doctor, I will take your arm." she cut off with a cold look. "Now listen up, my Spirit is OFF the market, not your plaything, AND is not going to be treated like a common serf! So either change YOUR attitude or I'LL make you suffer for life! Do you understand?"

"I under-"

"DO I FUCKING MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU SLUT?!"

"Crystal!"

She let go and smiled. "Good, now if you excuse me I have to meet with the nurse and Sid's partner, they have been TOO close to my husband ya know."

Azusa watched her walk away and prayed for the two and walked away. 'Maybe I should carry tranquilizers with me incase she goes on a murder spree. Why Lord Death still thinks she's a fine meister is beyond me.'

(With said god)

"Yes hello? Is this the dating hotline? I'm looking for a date?" spoke Lord Death into a cell phone.

" _Alright, so what kind of date do you want and who?_ "

"Someone possibly immortal and who won't scream when I reap a witch in half."

" _Mmmmmm, how about the Lady of the Lake, or perhaps a exiled witch like Arachne?_ '

"The second won't work, she likes to skip out on the bill." he frowned. 'I still haven't forgiven her for the last one.'

(Back with Kami)

Knock knock.

Medusa blinked while opening the door. "Yes? Can I help-"

"Get away from my husband or I'll cut your breasts off and feed them to your tattoos!" spoke Kami walking in and glaring at the nurse.

"Huh?" She said before getting punched in the gut.

"I know you're a witch so I'll say this once. Don't. Go. Hanging. Out. Or. Fuck. MY. HUSBAND YOU HOE!"

Medusa grunted at that before getting kicked in the cootch. "AHHHH!"

"That's my only warning you slut." She growled before walking off and spat at the witch's direction.

'How...the hell...did she know?' She hissed in pain while making a mental note to kill her first.

(With Nygus)

The woman was currently doing some sit ups in her own room. "Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen-"

Knock knock!

She kept on doing her excuse while looking up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kami."

She blinked while getting up and opened the door. "Oh, didn't expect you to come back to Death City, how are you?"

She walked in and gripped her hands tightly. "Nygus, have you been making a move on Spirit by chance?"

"What?"

"Are you and Spirit in a relationship?" She said while cracking her neck so loudly that some glass broke at the sound of it. "Well? Are you?"

"Kami, why would I?"

She quickly turned around and revealed that she had a small pocket knife in her hands. "Because I know you and Sid aren't seeing each other! Especially when he's a zombie!"

"Woah there." she spoke standing up. "What are you doing with that?"

"I'm here to make sure you NEVER make a move on MY HUSBAND YOU HOE!" She snapped while looking very unhinged. "And I'll make sure you get more bandages in the RIGHT places!"

"Kami, you need to calm down, and put the knife down."

She glared at her before throwing the knife in between her legs. "Look, I love Spirit and I know you have a thing for Sid, so either go get him or I'll slash your stomach for making a move on my husband, kapease?"

"Kami, you're unhinged, and you think I have a thing for Spirit when I've never even thought of him like that."

She eye twitched while looking very annoyed. "I'm not unhinged, I'm just worried for my husband. Especially when everyone I meet is either getting in his pants or getting ready to do the deed. Heck, I'm so tempted on killing them too...but I'm calmer now and besides, I have a daughter now. I can't let her or Spirit know about my other half, you see what I'm getting at Nygus?"

She shivered while seeing her pull out another knife from her pocket. "Y-Yes."

"Good, now I'm going to do something, don't stop me." She said before turning around and started scratching something onto the door with the knife.

'Maybe I should try and knock her out and take her to Lord Death, she's mental. Well….more mental than she use to be.'

"Done, now I'll see you later." She said while walking out as it's revealed that she wrote a large heart on the door with the words, ' _SPIRIT IS MINE!_ ' in all caps and with a picture of a hanged woman at the bottom of the 'E'.

'Like right now!'

(Much later)

Spirit walked into the house while smiling. "Kami! I'm home!"

"Welcome back." smiled the woman in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

He walked in and gave her a kiss. "Look at you, cooking dinner, wow, it's been too long since I saw you so happy at this."

"Oh you." She smiled. "You're making me blush."

"Another side of you I never got tired of seeing."

Kami smiled while getting an idea. "Say, Maka's not around and we have a few minutes until the pot boils so~" she rubbed her ass against his groin. "Want to fuck the chef?"

His face lit up while grinning. "Hell yeah!"

She put the knife down while pulling down her pants, revealing that she was in commando. "Then go ahead lover boy~ Ravage my ass like a boss."

(Later)

"Mama! Papa! I'm back!" Maka called out while walking into the house, and heard only grunting from the kitchen. 'Huh?'

"Ah! Ah! Oh god yes!"

"Huh?" Maka muttered before peaking in and saw her parents fucking on the floor while Spirit was thrusting into Kami's pussy.

"Oh yes! Harder! Make sure the sperm gets into my hungry womb!"

"I'm gonna flood it! I've been backed up for too long!"

"Ah! I feel the cock twitching!" She moaned out as Maka turned a bright crimson color. "Do it Spirit! Impregnate me!"

"Ah! Here I come!"

"Ah! My wombs so full!"

Maka's eyes rolled into her head and fell backwards.

Kami panted while feeling the cum in her pussy. "Ah...ah...Spirit...I love that cock…"

He chuckled. "I know, and I love your tight pussy."

"Next time...you can go wild...on my ass."

"Only if you do it in a maid's outfit."

"As you wish….master~" she said before kissing him.

(Later)

Kami hummed while jotting down in a small journal while Spirit was sleeping in the bed.

' _Journal entry 10,498, today was perfect! I got Spirit to creampie me, meaning I might get knocked up, which makes me feel more excited than the first time we met. Oh if I could go back in time I would have let him take me right there in that stall. Seeing my spot without knowing me was so thrilling I won't ever forget it. I also made it clear he was mine and that if any slut tried anything, I'd end them. I know Maka can handle those witches if they stir up trouble, that's why I'll leave them be for now.'_

She looked at the window before writing down.

' _Oh and I'm thinking of trying to get a family of fifty, I just hope my cute and sexy Spirit has enough stamina to do it~ Love Kami. PS-I'm so happy I married him. So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO happy!'_


	18. Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Atticus

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Atticus

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Atticus smiled while walking down to the beach with an umbrella, a cooler, and of course shorts with an open hawaiian shirt. The young man was looking for a good spot, since the beach was packed with several people who came to the beach to have fun in the summertime.

He passed by several guys playing frisbee while some girls swooned when he sent them a wink. Some of the girls only giggled at him, while others turned away with their eyes closed and noses in the air. And of course there were others who blushed and fainted while Atticus stopped and found a spot.

"Ah, this should be good." he put the blanket down, the cooler, and got the umbrella set up before sitting down and pulled out some sun lotion. "I just need a good enough lotion on, and hopefully it'll attract the ladies right to me."

"Hey Atticus!"

The young boy turned the voice of the person who called out, and had a bloody nose.

"Need some help with sunblock?" asked Mindy as she and Jasmine were in a pair of pink and purple string bikinis that left nothing to the imagination.

The poor boy was completely awestruck to see them in such swimwear.

"What's the matter Atticus, cat got your tongue?" Mindy said while leaning forward, giving him a perfect view of her breasts that bounced.

He quickly shook his head and grinned. "No, no! Everything's fine, now that you two are here."

"So want us to help?" asked Jasmine making him nod.

"Being assisted by two lovely ladies yourselves? I'd be delighted." He lied down on his blanket, with his arms beneath his head and was waiting for the two girls, to apply sunscreen on him.

"I'll do it." smiled Mindy before Jasmine grabbed the bottle. "Hey! I said I was gonna do it."

"Too bad, you weren't fast enough."

"Girls, girls. There's no need to fight over little ole me, there's plenty of me to go around." he smiled making his teeth shine and the two to swoon before he turned back away while other girls noticed and glared with a few walking over. Atticus smiled enjoying them rubbing their hands across his chest, he closed his eyes and let the two girls continue their work.

"Hey! Save some for us." frowned one girl with a few others nodding.

"Buzz off, we were here first." frowned Jasmine.

"I don't think so ladies." A voice growled.

All of them turned and saw Alexis standing there with a frown and black one-piece swimsuit with her arms crossed.

"If any of you want to keep breathing, then step away from my brother!"

"But Alexis, we were just putting sunblock on him when these girls butted in." Jasmine tried to explain, but the cold glare from Alexis made her flinch.

"Oh hey sissy, didn't expect to see you out here today." Atticus sheepishly said with an uneasy grin at the sight of his angry sister. "Having some fun?"

"Atticus, can you go one day without having a gaggle of girls fawning over you? Now I'm gonna hear them talk about you when the day's over and I don't need that after last time."

"Ah, c'mon Lex! We're just having some fun."

"Yeah, don't be such a downer." frowned one girl.

"You can either start something with me right now, or I drag each of you one by one to the sea and throw you in." Alexis threatened which made the girls freeze, and looked at one another with worry in their eyes.

"Come on sis, why don't you go and ask someone to hang with? I'll bet some of the guys here would love a chance to play some volleyball with you." smiled Atticus. This however only made Alexis' frown deepen as she stomped her way to her brother. "N-Now Lexi, no need to bring force into this on such a nice day, right?" Atticus tried to convince his sister to calm down, but it wasn't working as she drew closer like a lioness stalking prey.

"Atticus, just enjoy the day or go back to the dorm, I don't care which, but if I have to deal with every girl here drooling over you and fighting who gets to put sunblock on you, I am going to show you what the bottom of the sea is like." She snarled as she got real close to his face, her nose almost touched his and glared into his eyes.

He gulped and looked at the group of girls. "Sorry ladies, we'll have to reschedule for another day, but I'd be more than happy to help you out with sunscreen instead."

This made the girls giggled and blushed over the promise Atticus made, but it made Alexis growl and grabbed her brother by the ear.

"Ow! But on another day! Not today!" he said quickly and in a panic.

"Come on lover boy." Alexis said as she dragged her whinny brother back to the dorms.

"Aw come on! I was trying to work with you!" Atticus complained while some of the beach goers only laughed on.

(Later)

Atticus sighed while in his bed and going through his deck. "Lexi really should lighten up or she'll end up with wrinkles before she reaches 30."

He really hoped she didn't hear him say that, or she'll really hurt him for that comment. He looked at his cards while inwardly wishing he didn't need to go to bed for the test in the morning. The one card he had his eye on, was the one card he used when he was duel Jaden as a Shadow Ride; The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

He smiled and put it on the front before putting his deck to the side and put his hands behind his head. "Lexi might get uppity when it comes to the beach, but that doesn't mean I can't ask out a girl or two in class." He then turned off the lights and went to sleep for the test tomorrow. Unaware that the card in his deck was glowing.

The dragon card was glowing light red with some black as the eyes on it blinked slightly.

(Next morning)

The sun was shining through the window and hitting Atticus' face, causing him to mumble in annoyance. He rolled on his side and pulled the pillow over his head. "Ugh, five minutes is all I'm asking." He muttered trying to get more sleep. As he tried to get back to sleep, he didn't see the figure standing next to him.

Atticus suddenly felt the weight that was on him, removed the pillow from his head and cracked his eye open. And when he did, his eyes widened, jaw dropped, and face heated up. What he saw was an incredibly beautiful dark skinned woman, with long flowing raven black hair, reaching mid-back, a slender waist with smooth looking skin, her breasts were DDD cup which nearly made his nose bleed, and her eyes were about the purest red he'd ever saw... Wait, red eyes? She also wore some black looking armor with orange spots on the shoulders and elbows which left her belly exposed with a skirt that looked like black talons and a long dragon tail coming from the back of the skirt.

"Good morning, master." The woman spoke while leaning closer to his stunned face.

"W-What?" he got out before the woman reached down and grabbed his nose before giving it a tug. "Ow!"

"Sleep well? Because I didn't." she replied with a cold smile.

"Who...ow! Who are you?" Atticus asked through the pain of his nose being tugged.

She frowned and let go before walking a bit away with a huff. "I don't blame you for not recognizing me, this is my first time in a human form, and quite frankly it's snug and stuffy. I can barely stretch my wings out here."

Atticus rubbed his nose and sat up while giving her a look over. "Wait a second, is this a dream I'm having? Because if it is, I might not wanna wake up."

The armored woman looked over her shoulder, her red eyes gazing at him. "I assure you, master. This is no dream."

"I'm not complaining, really a half dragon girl is quite exotic." he smirked making her roll her eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She frowned while flicking him with her tail.

This made him lower his head with a sweat drop forming.

"Honestly have you no shame in acting like a manwhore?" The woman questioned, turning her full attention to Atticus, who fell on the floor from her comment.

"Come on now, thats not true. I like to think of myself as an open invitation to any lonely gals." He said as he quickly stood on his feet, trying to save face in front of the beautiful dragon girl.

But that's when he finally got what her words meant.

"Wait, if I'm not dreaming and I felt that pain from you pulling my nose, that would mean..."

"I told you, it's all real." She said while walking up to him, and placing her hand on his face, letting him know that it was no dream.

"Oh...my...God!" Atticus said with his eyes growing wide. "Are you...really...?"

"Yes." she frowned. "Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, your ace card."

"B-B-B-But, how? How did you become a human?!"

"I'm not, this is just a human form. I'm a duel spirit that lives in that card, and I've had to put up with you and your playboy ways way too long." Red Eyes said as she pushed Atticus on his bed, the poor boy held his hands up as the she-dragon's eyes were glowing.

"C-Calm down there, I mean it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh really?" She then crawled on him, like a panther cornering a mouse. The young student was pinned beneath her, as she stared at him eye to eye. "Do you remember when you were just a middle schooler and just started using the deck?"

She questioned him, her breath touching his skin causing goosebumps to form.

"Y-Yes?"

"And how you use to get girls to follow you home just by showing off how good of a duelist you were?" She questioned again while running her finger on his chest.

Atticus wordlessly nodded, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"It was cute at the time and I was fine with it, but then it went downhill from there." she spoke scowling and getting off him with a glare.

Atticus felt his blood turn ice cold, and was sweating up a storm. "I...I can explain."

"Now let's jump ahead to when you were in highschool and began making a name for yourself in duels and in the hearts of the girls there." She began while pacing across the room, and Atticus only watched on trying to form some excuse. "In hindsight, that was when puberty started setting in." She said while turning to narrow her eyes at him, making him flinch from her gaze.

"Ah, c'mon I'm a guy. What do you expect from me?"

"A little self control for one. After all, I WAS there on the night you lost your first time." She hissed while walking back to Atticus, which made him wanna find a rock and hide under.

"W-Wait...you saw? Everything?" He asked with a trembling voice.

Red Eyes narrowed her eyes until they were slits like a cat, she stops in front of him, and leans closer to his face until her forehead touched his. "Every. Single. Thing."

He blushed and paled. "H-Hey, in my defense, I-"

"Silence." She commanded and he immediately clammed up. "Next, we go on to when you first came to aduel academy and like before, became a huge hit with the ladies." She said while counting down the things he's been doing, the moment he came to Duel Academy.

'Christ! And I though Lexi was scary, she's like a freaking she-devil!' thought Atticus who looked at the door and saw her back was turned making him slowly tip toe towards it.

"Don't even think about it, Atticus Rhodes." Red Eyes said without looking at him. "If you step one foot outside this room, I'll personally mangle your manhood and give those loose girls something to really scream about."

Her steel cold voice made him tremble and shake like a leaf, sweating bullets all over his body and he slowly made his way back to his bed and sat down before her.

"Good boy."

'Oh man, I feel like I'm gonna wet myself.'

"You became a star here and I can respect that, but one thing I absolutely despised, was being USED by that bastard who controlled you. Nightshroud." She growled at the thought of being controlled by someone, like some type of puppet really put a sting to her dragon pride. "Do you know how it felt? I tried calling out to you over and over and over, but it never got through." She told him while her back was still facing him, not wanting him to see the pained expression on her face.

Atticus looked down at the floor while feeling a shiver at the memory. "I'd rather not remember that time."

"But then you came back and were free of that bastard. You have no idea how happy and relieved I was." Red Eyes said finally turning around to show him, a gentle smile with some tears in her eyes.

"Red Eyes..."

"And then things went back to normal, and your prideful attitude returned." she continued with a sigh and frown. "Master, as a dragon, one of the most powerful ones, it's my job and duty to be by your side and follow your command, but you know what? I've decided to change things up if you're going to let popularity and girls get to your head."

"Ch-Change how?"

"I'm going to put an end to your playboy attitude." She said with a snarl and her eyes glowing red. The poor boy only shook once again, as he audibly gulped from her piercing gaze.

"M-Meaning what exactly?"

Wordlessly, Red Eyes lifted her hand and suddenly a riding crop appeared in her hand.

"Wait, what are you gonna do with that?"

"Simple Atticus. I'm gonna show you some discipline and knock your playboy attitude, right out of you." she replied while the boy broke out into a sweat before bolting out of the room. "Get back here!"

Atticus was screaming at the top of his lungs, as he ran for his life from the dragon-lady. He avoided any guy come his way while Red Eyes Darkness Dragon let out a loud roar while running after him.

"I SAID GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, ATTICUS RHODES!" she yelled knocking guys over with some blushing and gawking when they saw her chest.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Atticus cried out as he ran outside with an angry dragoness on his tail.

While that went on, the camera cut over to show Alexis in her room taking some notes.

Suddenly she heard something outside the window, she looks out and what she saw made her eyes widen. "Huh?"

"GET BACK HERE ATTICUS!"

"MOMMY!" screamed the boy while Red Eyes Darkness Dragon started flying with Alexis rubbing her eyes.

"Dammit, Atticus. Just what the hell did you do this time?" she muttered getting up and running out of her room.

Many of the students who were either outside or in the academy, saw everything that's happening. Most were befuddled while others were concerned, and others just thought this was a random girl Atticus pissed off who had a thing for dragons. Others were recording the whole thing, some of them were laughing at the scene, considering it was Atticus running like a scared girl.

Said male ran into the woods while raising his knees up higher.

"DON'T THINK THAT HIDING IN THE WOODS WILL SAVE YOU, ATTICUS! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN EVEN IF IT TAKES ETERNITY!" Red Eyes roars loudly in the air, which made him run even faster.

'I gotta get help from someone! Anyone!'

"FOUND YOU!" she called out before reaching for him and tackled him to the ground. Red Eyes and Atticus rolled on the ground a couple of times, until they stopped with Red Eyes on top and pinning Atticus beneath her. "Gotcha!" She said with a toothy grin.

Atticus felt like a mouse that just got caught by the cat. And this cat intends to play with its food.

"Now then, hold still, you'll get free after your punishment is over."

Atticus was shaking so badly, he closes his eyes and braced himself for the pain until.

"Just what do you think you're doing to my brother?"

The two turned to see Alexis standing there with a glare.

"Lexi? Thank god you're here!"

"Stay out of this Alexis Rhodes, this is between me and my master."

"Your master?" Alexis questioned before glaring at her brother. "What've you done this time, Atticus?"

"It wasn't on me Lexi I swear!"

"Oh? Then why do I see some girl in a dragon outfit chasing you into the forest, and calling you master?"

"Because I am his ace card, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

This caught Alexis completely off guard. The girl before her, is her brother's Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, in human form?!

"And I'm punishing him for his playboy actions."

Alexis blinked three times before sighing and rubbing her face. "So that's what this is about?"

"Lexi help!"

"Can you explain just how you're even here?"

"It all started a few minutes ago..."

(After explanation)

"And that's why I'm here to punish him."

Alexis only stood there in silence, taking in every word the dragon girl told her, and after a minute or so she facepalmed and sighed. "Honestly Atticus, what am I gonna do with you?"

"I didn't think this would happen." he muttered looking away.

This only made Alexis groan loudly at her brother's stupid playboy nature. "You brought this on yourself Atticus, now you have to deal with it. "

"Oh come on!"

"Good, now hold still." spoke Red Eyes raising the riding crop.

"Hang on!" spoke Alexis.

Red Eyes halted her hand from striking Atticus, while said boy was looking at his sister with a hopeful stare. "Why?"

"Look, I do think he should get karma for acting like he can get any girl he wants, but using that isn't gonna make the point stand, it'll just put space between you two, and if you're really his duel spirit, I don't think that's what you want."

"If I don't show him any discipline, he'll keep on acting like a lovesick mutt."

"Or, what if you did something to really make sure he couldn't get with any girls while you get to stick extra close to him?" Alexis said with a grin growing.

This peaked the dragon's interest while making Atticus worry on what his sister had in mind.

"Alexis, what are you talking about?"

"Tell me, if you tried, could you hide your wings and tail?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Simple, if you pretended to be a new student and staked your claim, every girl would be forced to stay away from him."

This made Atticus sweat so much, a river was forming under him. "Lex, what are you doing?"

"Quiet you!" Red Eyes hissed at him, before turning her attention back to Alexis. "I'm listening."

"If the girls stay away then I can get some rest from hearing my friends swoon over him, and you get your master all to yourself again."

This made Red Eyes gain a grin that would split her face in half, while Atticus was paler than a corpse. "I love it." She turns to Atticus with a predatory grin on her face and eyes glowing blood red. This made him gulp as his pupils shrink in horror.

"...Help."

(Later)

Several of the academy students who were either heading for class or to lunch, all stood in the hallway, gawking and staring and whispering on what they saw. Atticus was walking down the hall, and clinging to his arm was Red Eyes Darkness Dragon in her human form, but there were differences this time.

The dragoness was wearing an academy uniform like the girls in the school. The students saw the uneasy look on Atticus' face, when Red Eyes was literally clinging onto his arm. Said arm buried in her cleavage making boys drool and girls frown in envy.

"Uh, Faye? You don't have to get so close to me."

"Oh but I do." She said before moving to his ear. "And if I catch you eyeing any other girl and not me, then you're gonna be punished for being a disloyal master."

He paled and started sweating while the students whispered to each other. 'This is sooo not my day.'

"Who's she?"

"Apparently she's a new student that showed up out of nowhere and made it clear Atticus was hers."

All those comments made Red Eyes/Faye grin and Atticus lower his head. "This is so humiliating."

"Who does she think she is?"

"What makes her so special?"

"I could get my chest that big in no time."

Those comments made Red Eyes/Faye grit her teeth, and glared daggers at the girls who spoke them. "If any of you hussies even THINK of stealing him from me, then I'll show you all the true meaning of pain."

The girls shivered since they swore the girl's eyes glowed red while she dragged Atticus past them.

"Wasn't that a little... harsh?"

"Oh trust me master, I could have said much worse."

This only made him sigh heavily as he and Red Eyes/Faye walked through the hall, and to the lunchroom. 'Oh man, the sad part is her breasts feel awesome, but if I make a comment she might get upset.'

"You can if you like." spoke Red Eyes/Faye making him jump and look at her in surprise.

"W-What?"

"I don't mind if you do comment on my breast, as long as your comments are focused on me, and me alone."

"You...heard me think that?"

"Yes. I have the ability to hear and read the minds of others, especially you Atticus." she replied while they went in line. "So keep that in mind."

With this bit of info, Atticus felt even more worried, now that Red Eyes/Faye can hear his thoughts, he's no longer safe. When they got their food they sat down at a table with Red Eyes/Faye looking at her tray and sniffed it.

"So, this is what you humans eat?"

"Yeah."

"It seems bland."

"Not until you try it first." replied Atticus before digging in without hesitation. 'Tastes fine to me.'

Red Eyes/Faye watched her master eat his food, turning to hers she decided to try it for herself. Using a fork and picking up a piece of cooked beef, she placed it in her mouth and her eyes widened. She hummed and chewed before biting into more. "This is actually good!"

"I told you." he saw her start digging in without utensils making him sweatdrop. "I think I should, at least, teach you some table manners."

"Why? This works for me all the time."

"Yeah, if you're a wild animal. But here in public places, you have eat normally."

She let out a groan and stopped eating. "Fine."

Atticus took this moment to show her the proper way to eat in public places, and after lunchtime was over, they went over to the gym for some swimming lessons.

Of course Alexis lent her a swim suit since she didn't have any.

Atticus was waiting at the pool, watching everyone diving in and doing laps in the pool.

"Sorry I'm late."

He turned and blushed with wide eyes, again. The swimsuit that Alexis lent to Red Eyes/Faye, was a blue two piece bikini, because of her bust size the bra looked like it could barely hold onto her.

"Does this seem a little small on me?" She asked him while cupping her bust beneath the top. This caused Atticus to turn atomic red, and a trail of blood was leaking out.

'Dear god! She can't get any hotter than this!" "U...Um...uh...yes."

Red Eyes/Faye smirked when she heard his little comment in his mind, and how he stuttered. "Well, it was the only swimsuit your sister had, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was too small for me."

'Please don't get excited, please don't get excited, for the love of god body don't get excited!' He mentally chanted trying his hardest not to get a boner. Then he felt Red Eyes/Faye wrapping his arm in her bust and her lips near his ear.

"If you do everyone will see." She whispered hotly in his ear making him shudder.

Miss Fonda walked out in a blue one piece swimsuit before blowing the whistle. "Alright everyone, today we'll be doing some free swimming, so as long as you're moving in the water, you can do whatever you want."

This made every student happy that they could swim freely, however the students, mostly the boys were eyeing Red Eyes/Faye as she dragged Atticus to the pool.

"Oh man, Atticus is a luck son of a bitch."

"Oh man, what a babe!"

"Got some fries to go with that shake, baby doll?"

She ignored them while letting go of Atticus' arm who felt better with the cool water. The dragoness let out a sigh upon feeling the cool water, on her human skin. "Now this feels nice."

"Y-Yeah, real nice." Atticus said while leaning against the edge of the pool, feeling the stares of jealousy from the other boys around him.

"Why don't you help me swim? I'm more use to flying." She asked him while the sun was reflecting on her wet skin, making her shine under the light of the sun.

"Well, maybe we start out simple, like some floating first." Atticus said while coming towards her.

"On my back or front?"

"Back."

The dragoness did what she was told, and laid on her back in the water, her hair spread out beneath her and her bust leaning against her. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just relax and try moving your arms and legs in one way."

Red Eyes/Faye did what he suggested and slowly moved across the water on her back.

Atticus watched before realizing her breasts jiggled from the movement making himself facepalm. 'Dammit, why does she have to be so beautiful?!'

"Why thank you master." She said giggling to herself. This made Atticus hit himself even harder, already forgetting that she can read his mind.

So the class went on with Red Eyes/Faye just floating on her back with Atticus giving her some tips. All the while the boys were turning green with envy, and the girls were jealous over the fact that Red Eyes/Faye was gaining more attention.

"Atticus you lucky bastard, I would have tried to cop a feel of those things by now."

Unfortunately, Red Eyes/Faye heard than and growled. "Touch me and you'll lose more than a hand."

The guy gulped while they swore they heard her let out a growl that wasn't human.

Eventually gym class was over, and after many of hours in each classrooms, the sun was setting. Atticus and his dragon went back to the dorms while he felt mentally exhausted.

"Ah, glad this day is over with."

"It was rather impressive for me." Red Eyes said while coming out of the shower, wrapped in a towel.

Atticus nodded while not turning or else he'd stare.

With a snap of her fingers, the towel she had was gone and in its place, was a lacy dark red sleepwear. "I'm actually excited for tomorrow, although the homework seems a bit silly."

"Tell me about it. That's the one thing I hate about school; homework." muttered Atticus before turning and stared at her sleep wear. This made him freeze when he saw it was a transparent sleepwear, showing her black bra and panties. "Oh sweet god."

Red Eyes saw his blushing face and grinned. "Like what you see, Atticus?" She asked while giving him a pose.

He gulped and just gave a thumbs up.

She chuckled and walked over to the other side of the bed, and pulled the blanket off and took the spot next to him. "You know, if you feel cold, you're free to cuddle, I'll keep you warm." She suggested while scooting closer to him.

He looked at her and tugged at his collar. "And you won't get mad or upset?"

She shook her head. "No. As long as you focus on me and no one else, I don't care how you touch me, my body is yours and yours alone."

"So...if I happened to grow hard overnight, and it touched you, it wouldn't be annoying?"

She gave him a fox like grin, then before he knew it he yelped when he felt her hand, on his cock. "I'd be insulted if you didn't get any naughty ideas about me, especially with a big boy like this." She purred as she stroked his growing rod.

Atticus jumped and groaned from the sudden move while she moved close enough to where her chest rubbed against his arm.

"If anything, I would be thrilled to carry your children, Atticus."

"C-Children?!" Atticus exclaimed blushing heavily at the thought of having children with his duel monster.

"Of course, I wouldn't even mind if you took me while I was sleeping." She told him while teasingly pulling the strap of her sleepwear.

"S-Seriously?!"

Red Eyes moved her face closer to his and claimed his virgin lips in a kiss.

'She is!'

Red Eyes moaned when she slithered her tongue in his mouth, her hands rubbing against his face, combing her fingers through his hair and bringing him closer to her till her bust was squashed in between him and her.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back while getting an idea to test it and reached down to rub her ass.

The dragoness moaned when she felt his hands rubbing against her, she broke the kiss and placed butterfly kisses on his cheek before going down his neck.

He groaned while getting warmed up. He felt her tongue tracing along his neck, and then winced when he felt her teeth sinking into his neck. "E-Easy."

She then pulled her teeth off him and licked the wound she made. "Sorry, just marking you."

"Marking?"

"Of course, this way no other girls can claim you even if they tried and I'm not around."

"You mean, like how animals would do with their mates?"

"Yup." She then snuggled against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and sighed. "And it'll help me know you're mine always, just like how I'm always yours." She told him while deeply inhaling his scent.

He shivered while feeling his face heat up more.

"For now, rest my love. For tomorrow we have a busy weekend to ourselves."

"Y-You mean we...here?" He stuttered at what the dragoness has in mind for tomorrow.

"All day and night~" She purred before closing her eyes and slowly drifting to sleep, with Atticus in her vice-like grip.

He gulped while feeling his dick get more hard and groaned from her grip. 'This is gonna be a long school year for me.'


	19. Dagda and Junior

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Dagda and Junior

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vale-

In a certain bar, we find that the normally exciting rave central was….too quiet and without anyone in it. It looked like it was close, but it's been open for an hour.

The reason? It was a REALLY slow day, like only a few people were in the bar and they were sleeping or just drinking to near comatose levels.

Junior himself was not happy at that fact. 'Damn it! It's supposed to be the busy season yet there's no one around!' he walked over to one of the men just standing around and nudged his arm. "Hey, you and the boys go out and do some advertising for the place."

"Right boss." He said before walking off, with a bit of a stagger in his stride.

"And stay out of the wine cellar you idiot!"

"Sorry!"

Junior sighed while not knowing his club was glowing a dark red color in his office. "You can't get any good help these days." he walked over and saw the twins sitting on a couch and frowned. "What are you two doing? You can't just sit around on the job."

"It's boring." Said Militia while sharpening her claws.

"And it's our day off." Said Melanie while cleaning her heels.

"Then why bother showing up here? Especially if there's hardly anyone dancing or buying drinks?"

"Because we live in a apartment on the lower floor." Both said bluntly.

He slowly facepalmed. "Just go home."

They ignored him while going back to their weapon cleaning.

'If I ever win it big, I'm gonna hire some bodyguards who aren't under eighteen.' He thought while not knowing that someone with red eyes was looking from his office window shades.

'Let's see how he digs my sexy body.'

(A little later)

People came and went in the bar while the population became a whopping….one person drinking herself silly, and it was a certain blond haired teacher to boot.

"Ugh! Why can't I hic! Get a boyfriend!" she hiccuped with a sigh. "I mean look at me! I'm not that old! I've still got plenty of youth and style compared to some girls of today!"

Junior sighed at the sight while not seeing the woman's riding chop glowing slightly. 'Great, the girl drinks! I hate dealing with them!'

"I'm so lonely!" She cried out before fainting on the table.

"Why couldn't that idiot blond from last week come by? At least I had SOME entertainment." He grumbled while not knowing that someone was walking behind him.

"Hey there, maybe I can be entertaining for you."

"The bars closed."

"Oh come on, I'm available for you."

He slowly turned and saw a tall woman with short blackish red hair, a massive H cup chest, ass, and gut that was covered with semi leather and iron armor that went from her stomach to the lower portion of her chest, long brown boots, a red shirt that revealed the top of her chest, some black gloves, red eyes, a bear skin robe on her back and some muscles on her arms and legs. 'Damn, never seen a woman like this one before in here.'

"Hey." She said while posing. "Care to touch my big girls? I know you want to little boy."

"Look lady, I'm all for women hitting on me, but unless you're here as a customer, I'll pass."

She eye twitched before picking him up and threw him across the room. "Ya blooming bastard!"

"Woah!" he cried out before hitting the wall and slid down with a groan before shaking his head and stood up with a frown. "Oh, you did it now." he snapped his fingers before numerous men came out with red swords. "If you wanna start something, then my boys here will take care of you."

She smirked before suddenly forming a large club from her left hand. "Then come on ya bastards! Make this weapon spirit's day! Hahahaha!"

The men were stunned at that, but Junior was more baffled on the design.

"Hey, that's my weapon!"

"Ha ha ha." She laughed before slapping her gut. "Really? I thought you were looking at my weapons." She pointed to her chest. "My girls!"

"I was looking at your fat stomach." One guy said while the others looked at him like he signed a death wish. "What? It's huge."

"Ya dead now ya sod!"

"Get her!"

The guards went at the woman before she started hitting them with the strength of nine men and sent them flying.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"My legs!"

"Ha ha ha! Ya weak as fuck! Not worthy of my partner in arms ya blokes!"

"Yo DJ! Deal with her!" called Junior.

But before he could try, the woman made her other hand change into a rocket launcher.

"Suck lead ya bastard!"

BOOOOOM!

"AHHH!" he cried falling down and getting knocked unconscious on the landing.

Junior went wide eyed as the mysterious woman was sending his men flying like they were just pieces of paper. 'Damn her!'

"Hey boy!" She called out. "Is this the best ya got? Because I'm getting started!"

"Oh? You want more? Then stay right there, I'll be right back." he spoke before running to his office. 'I don't know how she's doing that, but I got my own fire power for her.'

However the only problem was that his weapon was gone.

"What the hell?!"

"AHHH!" one guy screamed while crashing into the window. "Ugh…"

"Ha ha ha! Ya bastards are nothing! My partner in arms can beat ya to slag! Ha ha! Come at me ya cock less wonders!" Laughed the woman with sadistic glee.

"This chick is nuts." muttered Junior as he tried to look around for his weapon.

As the woman laughed, she didn't notice a guard with a baton rushing at her.

"AHHHH!"

And hit her in the gut.

"...AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain while falling to the ground and started rolling around in pain. "YA BLOOMING FUCKS! YOU HIT ME GUT!"

"Yeah! How do you like that?" spoke the guard before hitting her again.

"AHHH!" She screamed before suddenly changing into a familiar club. ' _YA FUCKS GOT IT LUCKY! I'LL GET YA NEXT TIME YOU BLOODY VALE YANKS!_ '

The guards went wide eyed while dropping their weapons in shock and disbelief.

"Did we….fight the bosses weapon?" One guard asked.

"Wha...how the...who...how the hell is that possible! Someone tell me!" spoke one guard.

"Um maybe we're drunk?" One suggested. "Like REALLY drunk?"

Junior grumbled while getting out of the office and saw his weapon. "Ah there's Dagda! Wait….where's the chick?"

"Boss." One guard said nervously. "That's the chick."

"What are you talking about? Does that look like some random chubby psycho trying to trash my place?"

"It just turned into it."

"Yeah and it's freaky man."

"Are you all drunk on the job?"

They looked at each other before one raised his hand up.

"I was asking Sarge if he could do a drinking contest."

"I did NOT Donut!"

"Oh hic."

Junior scowled while picking his weapon up and snapped his fingers. "Boys? Show them what happens when you drink on the hour."

The man gulped while getting pulled away by several of the guards.

' _Serves those yanks right!_ ' Dagda laughed. ' _Hope they see their own hides! Ha ha ha!_ '

Junior looked at his weapon and then the place. "What the? Where are you?"

' _Look down and stop grabbing me ass._ '

He did so at his weapon and his eyes widened. 'What the hell's going on? Did I hit my head and get a concussion? It sounds like it's coming from-'

' _Hey, boy. Did you get a boner from my metal hide? I know I would ya bastard~_ '

He dropped Dagda and stepped back. "What the hell in all of Remnant is going on here? You're….IN my weapon?!"

She popped out of the weapon while rolling her eyes. "I'm ya weapon spirit ya bloody asshole. Meaning I'M the sexy girl that sent ya men flying."

And just like that, Junior's mouth dropped open before he fell forward and passed out.

Dagda deadpanned before grabbing him and slapped him hard on the face. "WAKE UP YA BASTARD!"

"OW!"

"WAKE UP NOW!" she slapped again and again.

Junior woke up while feeling the slaps. "OW! KNOCK IT OFF!"

She dropped him to the ground and grinned. "Good, now ya can't going passing out like that. It's bad for ya partner in arms don't ya know?"

He rubbed the spot and shook his head. "This can't be happening, I must be dreaming. Last time I get drunk in my office."

"Ya weren't drunk." She said while hitting her gut. "Ya don't have an excuse, so sod off!"

"No you sod off."

"Mmm, no. I'm going to show ya my ass." She said while grinding her ass on his hip.

"Hey." he frowned pushing her back while shaking his head. "Alright, if this is actually happen, then here's what I gotta say. What the hell is going on around here?"

Dagda shrugged before saying in a weird voice. "Weapon spirits are popping up and I'm here because someone gave me lots of love, instead of the one hundred years of waiting to get a soul that the others got. And I'm going to kill anyone that tries to flirt with you."

"..."

She then returned to her normal voice. "Ya got that ya punk bastard?"

"...you're positive I'm not stone cold drunk and passed out on my office floor?"

Dagda formed a familiar club from her right hand and hit him 'lightly' on the leg.

"Ow!"

"Hear that? Ya still sober ya bastard."

"Alright fine fine! I'm awake you bitch!" he hissed holding the spot. "Fuck, I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

She changed her arm back before giving his junk a quick feel. "Say, want to skip the dancing and head to the bed? I might give ya more than just a grinding~"

"Knock it off!" he growled nudging her off before heading to his office. "I need to get some ice on this thing."

Dagda blinked before sighing. 'Playing hard to get? I'll play ya game ya little devil.'

(A little while later)

"So you're telling me that you're the spirit of my weapon and that everyone has one?"

"Ya bloody right they do." Dagda smirked while sitting on his desk. "And I'm the sexy one, look at me. My girls are pumping iron and baby makers!"

"And you look like a regular person because….."

"Because it happens ya bloody idiot." She frowned. "I don't make the rules, it just happens. And before ya even think about it, no we don't have any guys, ya bloody fool."

Junior looked slightly lost. "I didn't even think about that."

"I know ya are looking for extra strippers in the boy category since they bloody left when the fucking broad crashed in this joint and got me into a literal coma of pain!"

"Hey, that was for any of the women who come here looking for eye candy. I can only do so much right now, it's just business."

She shrugged. "I know that. But ya went down like a school boy, ya. A fucking information shark that can even get the best bloody facts from the Schnee family, the bloody fucking SCHNEES! And that blond bimbo and her twin weapon spirits punch me right in the mother blooming fucking hell gut!"

"Alright, what's with that accent? If you're suppose to be how I made you, where did that come from?"

Dagda shrugged. "No idea."

"Really?"

"Really."

"No joke?"

"Look! I talk like that because ya dealing with the blooming MOB! The mob!" She snapped before getting up. "And heck, I'm just a gal that wants my partner in arms to not become a walking body bag."

"If you think I'm gonna push up daisies, then you're wrong." he frowned before rolling his sleeve up. "You see this muscle? I didn't get it by doing nothing, I've had to bust my butt off to keep this place going and had to knock a few heads around. So the only way someone's gonna get the drop on me is if I'm asleep or they pull some sneaky business."

She chuckled before showing off her guns. "How about these girls? They're more a match for ya machine guns."

He looked at them before saying. "Why are you so….plump?"

"...ya don't use me often." She frowned. "Like ya just use me for special occasions, so SORRY for getting as big as a bloody whale!"

"You're blaming ME because you're big? You're a weapon! You don't have any muscles to start with."

And cue her grabbing him and throwing him to the wall. "Tell that to MY guns ya bastard!"

"OOF!"

Dagda rolled her eyes before posing. "Well, how does my body look now boy?"

"It's getting on my nerves, oh wait that's you throwing me like a sack of potatoes!"

"Oh ha ha ha. Real funny partner in arms." She said with a smirk. "Ya might need to stay away from the jokes and puns."

Junior frowned at that. "I wasn't joking, and if you're my weapon, then that means you better remember who's in charge around here."

She shook her head at that. "Fine, but ya know I'm right when I say my girls are one hundred percent loaded."

"I get it, your knockers are huge." he sighed while rolling his eyes. 'If she was slimmer she'd be a bombshell, but even I gotta admit her tits are still pretty good eye candy.'

Dagda looked at Junior before saying. "Ya want to know what a partner in arms means? It's bloody interesting."

"Not really, but you're gonna tell me anyway aren't ya?"

"Yep." She grinned. "It means getting hitched ya see. Like for eternity kinda hitched."

"Wait….you mean getting married? Forget it."

She chuckled. "What? Scared of a little girl saying that to ya face? Look, I'm just saying we're hitched, not that we are hitched. But you can't date anyone else, I might ya know, forget my own strength."

"And I'm saying it's not gonna happen. The only time I'm gonna marry is if it's with a woman who won't get on my case or act like she can tell me what to do. I've got a lot of stuff on my hands, and being nagged twenty-four seven sounds like a living hell."

"..." Dagda crossed her arms around her chest. "Ya saying I'm a nagger? Is that it?"

"With the accent and your attitude, you probably might be. Besides, why should I get married? I've got a business to run and don't need to worry about some rugrat running around messing things up."

She looked away and took a deep breath. "Weapon spirits don't give birth, we are sterile."

"Oh…." he trailed off in surprise while looking away. 'Great, I feel like I stepped on a landmine.'

"It's the price of getting a soul. No kids." She said before shaking her head. "But ya can rough house with me if ya want. My hips can take it Partner in arms."

Junior shook his head. "No."

"Oh come on, I'm willing to get fucking with ya!"

"Considering how you showed up, beat my men, hit my leg! It tends to ruin the mood for a quick fuck." he deadpanned. "Besides, right now I got bigger things to worry about, like how my club's been getting less business these past few days."

"Let me guess, boring as fuck?" She said with a sigh. "Because I feel ya boy. I feel ya."

"Do you even know what's going on?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "They happen to like the blond bimbo, something ya boys keep saying when near ya office with scotch. They love her tats and want to be her punching bags, pah! Dumb blokes."

"Wait...you're saying my club's going down just because that brat isn't here kicking ass?"

"Yep." She said with a deadpan voice. "Annoying right? Pain junkies."

"Well that idea ain't gonna work. I'm not paying for damages she'll do if one wrong guy hits on her."

Dagda scratched her stomach before getting an idea. "Let me be the one to give them the pain. Ya know, give them some entertainment."

"You wanna smack them around them to help this place? Yeah right."

"Yep." She grinned. "And let them bet money on the winner that lasts longer than five minutes. Think of it, the money pouring into ya pockets."

"And I get the police on my ass if they hear about illegal gambling."

"Advertise it." She grinned. "Make it a grand spectacle for the masses and then crash them like bloody ants! Ha ha ha!"

"I'll consider it, but right now, I'm closing down early and getting to bed." He said while walking past her.

"Alright, but want to use my gut as a pillow for ya head?" She said patting her gut.

"No, but if you're offering, I'll try your tits."

She grinned before wrapping her arms around his head and hugged him. "Alright partner in arms~"

(Timeskip)

PUNCH!

"Gah!" Yelled out a man while losing a few teeth.

"Come at me ya bastard!"

The man wiped his mouth and roared while swinging at her face.

Dagda took the hit before giving him a knockout punch right out of the ring.

"And the Bear of Death has won again!" Called out the twins while in skimpy bikinis.

The crowd cheered with some of them whistling at the girls.

'Keep it together and don't get pissed.' they thought in annoyance.

"Ha ha! Who's next ya bastards?" Dagda laughed. "Who's next to get their bloody jaws broken like little Mistial dishes!"

"I can't believe this pig is kicking ass." muttered one guy to another.

"Yeah, she's too fat to even throw a punch." The other said with a frown. "Even I can beat her with one punch."

"I dare you to go in and prove it."

He nodded before jumping into the ring. "I'll challenge you!"

She smirked. "Then come at me ya trat. Or do ya need a bottle up your ass?!"

"You're on fatass."

She grinned before giving him a punch to the face, knocking some teeth out. "Then come at me ya bastard!"

Junior watched from the sidelines while feeling his luck changing greatly. People were betting while getting some drinks and even dancing on the side. '34,566,986 lien in a single night. Perfect.'

The man charged at the girl before getting picked up and was sent flying into the crowd. "AHH!"

"OOF!"

"Ha ha! I win! I bloody win!"

Some people groaned while others cheered.

"Let's hear it for the Bear of Death!" The twins called out while Dagda gave a middle finger to the crowd. "Our still reigning champion!"

"Come at me. I'll fuck ya to high noon and back!"

'Who knew her idea would turn things around this much? Maybe she's not so bad when she talks.'

"And ya gonna see me and my fiancé on this stage fucking." She grinned. "That's how long I'm going to put ya in a coma! Ha ha ha!"

'Not gonna happen, I ain't some exibitionist.'

She laughed before seeing the twin's weapons glowing slightly. 'Looks like there going to join in, ha! Come at me ya bitches, make my day!'

(A few hours of work later)

Junior sighed while finally closing the bar up for the night. "Man, today turned out better than I thought."

Dagda sighed while wiping the sweat off her forehead. "What a match, right partner in arms?"

"You said it, you really got them riled up."

"He he he, yep. I ruffled their bloody feathers." She grinned. "And who knows, I might be skinny again, or not. I don't exactly know ya know."

"Well don't be so sure, I think some of them gawked and liked what they saw."

"Like ya?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say, usually I prefer my women a little slim, but when you run a club like this, you tend to see chicks with flat chests and women who are a little pudgy but got huge knockers."

Dagda chuckled. "Ya making me blush. Especially when you yourself are just as fit as a blooming boxer. That includes the chin."

"Well I'd say you earned a bonus tonight." he replied walking over and giving her ass a slap.

She jumped at that while looking very flustered and turned on. "A-Ah! Oh, ya so forceful~"

He blinked at that while getting a few ideas. "Then join me in my office for a promotion."

"Ok boss~" she purred while feeling him brush his hand across her chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Then get ready to be promoted." He said while walking her to the office as the screen went black.

'Oh I'm going to enjoy fucking ya balls to dust~'


	20. Zah and Jake

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Zah and Jake

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City-

It was a cold day in winter as Jake walked into his grandpa's shop. He was shivering and blew on his hands to get warm while taking his hat off. "Yo gramps? I'm here."

"Jake, you're three hours late."

"Gramps, it's nearly six feet out there." He said pointing to the snow. "This stuff is killer on my scales if I tried flying."

"Well I need you to go out again." He said while turning up the heat in his shop. "Some gnomes have been attacked by a Krylock, again."

"Hold up, krylock? You mean that freaky big guy with the snake head and scorpion body? I thought I already got rid of him?"

"Well it had a mate." Said Fu while under a lot of blankets. "And it's really mad that's its mate is dead."

"Aw man." groaned Jake. "Dealing with one was already tough, now I gotta do it again?"

"Did you not hear me? I said I would be going out." spoke Lao Shi. "I'm aware you came here because of me, so I'm going to handle this on my own."

"Um, you sure gramps? No offense, but I don't think the cold is good for dragons of your...stature."

"He's been in the Antarctic fighting giant tentacles penguins." Fu said. "And trust me, they were freaky like that H. P. Lovecraft guy."

"I might be old, but that doesn't mean I can't handle a krylock." replied Lao Shi walking to the door and grabbed the knob before smiling a little. "Then again, who knows how long I may last. For all we know I might succumb to frostbite if the temperature lowers."

"No way!" spoke Jake with wide eyes. "The weatherman said it wasn't supposed to get colder than this."

He smiled. "Good, then you can take my place while I warm up near the fire, afterall I am a old and easily cold lizard."

"Wha-but you just said…" Jake trailed off before crossing his arms. "You just pulled one over me, didn't ya?"

"Well if someone of my 'stature' is something to be worried about, then I best stay here. Besides, if you be quick about it, you will warm up in no time."

Jack groaned. "Gramps, you're not fooling me. I can see what's you're trying to do."

"And what am I doing exactly?"

"You're trying to make me go out in the snow."

"Am I? Or are you just imagining it all?"

"Alright fine! I'll go." he grabbed his hat and moved to the door. "But if I get a cold or icicles on my wings, I'm taking the day off of dragon training."

"Alright, see you later." He said while getting some hot tea.

'Ugh!' he thought going back out into the snow. 'I'm so getting him back for this after I get back, I just hope snakehead's lady isn't too hard to handle.'

(Later)

Jake flew over central park while trying to see if he could spot anything while trying to keep from freezing solid. "Damn it gramps!"

That was when it started to hail as well.

"Aw man, what else could go wrong?"

And cue several pigeons landing in his mouth.

"Gah!" he spat them out and cringed before landing down and scraped his tongue. "Ok, that's it, if I don't find that ugly monster in the next five minutes, I'm dragging gramps out here. Goofing is fine, but it ain't worth losing my scales over."

"Roar!" Called out said demon while running after a few ice fairies.

"Ahh!"

"Don't eat me!"

"I'm not tasty!"

"Oh, guess my luck's changing. Yo ugly! The am-drag is in the house!" called Jake before flying over. "Buzz off from the fairies."

The Krylock turned and hissed in anger. "Hisss!"

'Yep, it's mad at me.' he thought before spewing flames out as the fairies got away with the Krylock jumping to the side. "What's wrong? Mad your boyfriend stood you up?"

"HISSS!" It hissed before spider jumping on the dragon and tried to sting him in the chest.

"Woah! Too slow!"

It kept on striking him while a tear in space time appeared under Jake and sent them flying into it.

And right past two cloaked figures playing chess.

"My Knight takes your Pawn, Yui."

The figure looked at him before flipping the board. "Oops, earthquake."

"Hey!"

CRASH!

"HISS!" it hissed while they landed on a snowbank before Jake kicked it off him and shook snow off his wings.

"I took down your boy toy before, I can smack you around too." he spoke while sneezing a little. "Aw man, now I'm gonna get a cold, not cool."

It hissed before it jumped through another tear and vanished. Only to appear right next to Jake and tackled him.

Jake went down face first and growled before wrapping his tail around its neck and slammed it down into the snow.

"Hiss!" The demon growled before biting his fist.

"Ow!" he cried out before spewing out flames directly at its face.

The hybrid cried out in pain as it spat some acid at Jake's face.

He ducked though and scratched at it's neck before elbow tackling it down into the snow.

It hissed in pain before a tear appeared under it and it escaped certain destruction, but swore revenge on the dragon for life.

Jake panted and winced at the scratches. "Dang, that's one girl I wouldn't wanna go to prom with." He then changed back and sniffled. "Maybe I should head back?" he bundled his jacket and started trudging through the snow.

(Later)

Jake walked into the store while noticing that instead of a tv, it was a large crystal ball with some dancing elves in it. "Hey gramps! I'm back."

"Yo kid, keep it down, I'm napping here." spoke Fu on the couch.

"Sorry Fu." He said while shaking some snow off his head. "But the Krylock is gone."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean she's gone, amscray, I kicked her buggy butt." he replied with a sniffle. "And now I've got a stupid cold."

"Huh? What are you talking about kid? Krylocks haven't been seen in ages."

He raised an eyebrow while taking his hat and coat off. "Fu, I know what I saw, how do you think I got so messed up? You and gramps told me about it in the first place."

Fu looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I think you and ya girlfriend have been hanging out too long. Your mind is going off completely in the left field."

"And I'm telling you that….wait what?!"

"Maybe you should talk to gramps, maybe he can fix that cold, and your head." he muttered before laying back down.

"Wait! I have a girlfriend?! Is it Rose?"

"Rose? She's dating that Spud guy."

Jake's eyes widened just as Lao Shi walked in. "Gramps? Something's weird."

"How so? Is it the CV?"

"CV?"

"Crystal Vision player, you know." He pointed to the crystal.

"Um...you talking about the crystal ball?"

"That's the CV."

"Uh huh." he nodded. "Right, whatever you say. Listen, I just got back from dealing with the Krylock and was hoping you had some magical cure for this cold."

"...a Krylock? But they went extinct centuries ago." He said with a raised eyebrow. "And weren't you on a date?"

"Gah! Look! What is up with you two? I was gone for ten minutes and you two are making no sense. Crystal vision? What happened to the TV?"

"What's a TV?" Both said at once.

He facepalmed and turned to the door. "Forget it, you wanna mess with me, fine." before walking out and went down the street. "First they trick me into doing this when it's so cold out and now they're acting like I don't know what I'm talking about."

As he walked down the road, he noticed something really odd. There was an elf driving a taxi right on the road, and it was flying too. He watched it go by and rubbed his eyes to see it was gone. "What the...ok, I'm going to bed when I get home, this cold must be making me hallucinate."

"Excuse me." Said a Kelpie in a suit. "Can you direct me to Central Park? I have a meeting near the MET and I don't want to be late."

"Woah!" he jumped back and was surprised. "Kelpie? How'd you get out?"

"Out? Good sir I haven't been to jail once." He frowned. "And I'm running late so tell me where Central Park is."

He just looked at the Kelpie, still on alert before the creature sighed.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way I'll just ask someone else, rude." he muttered walking past Jake.

"What the….heck?" He muttered before seeing a Giant walking down the road. He stepped out of the way and rubbed his eyes. "Ok, now I know I'm REAL sick." before he rushed down the street quickly and noted how most buildings seemed different too.

As in they were made of gold, silver and gem stones while some large crystals floated around them for some reason.

"Ok, now I know I'm losing it!"

"Hey." Said a Stragori in a umbrella. "Want some goods? Only worth a bit of gold."

"No thanks!" he called while seeing people walking around like this was normal and rounded the corner before running up the steps and opened the door to his house. "Mom! Dad!"

His dad turned around while holding Haley in her dragon form. "Oh Jack, back from your date already?"

His eyes widened while speechless and tried to feign ignorance. "D-Dad! What uh...what are you doing with my old dragon toy?"

"What toy?" he asked while Haley frowned.

"Who you calling a toy?"

"Uh, look! It can talk to." spoke Jake nervously while walking over and took her from his dad. "You probably found her in the closet, I guess I forgot all about her."

"Jake Long what are you talking about? That's uncalled for to say about your sister."

He blinked while feeling defeated. "Huh?"

"Let go!" spoke Haley dropping from his arms with a huff. "What's the big idea of calling me a toy?"

"I um…" he said before slipping away quickly. "Later!"

"Hey!"

(In his room)

"Ok, this is one weird ass dream." he spoke taking his winter clothes off. "I mean, it's gotta be. No way would dad not freak out about Haley and me being dragons. Maybe it'll go back to normal after a little nap." He then noticed that his bed had Griffin feathers on it. "What in the?"

And cue a tiny Griffin flying out from beneath the bed along with several younglings.

"Woah!" he jumped with wide eyes. 'Aw man, this must be a huge fever!' He then jumped into bed and fell asleep.

(Five hours later)

Jake groaned while slowly waking up, only to see a tiny Griffin looking back at him.

"Caw?"

"Wah!" he jumped back and fell off the bed with a crash. "Ow!"

The Griffin flew out of the room while a strange tablet like thing vibrates on the table.

" _Call from Zah Haki Azi._ " The thing said in a feminine Siren voice.

Jake rubbed his head and got up before reaching over and grabbed it while raising an eyebrow. "A call? How do you get calls with something like this?"

" _Call from Zah Haki Azi._ " It said again before a voicemail came through. " _Hey Jake? Can we meet today? I think we should talk about our status._ "

He raised an eyebrow before rubbing his face and set it down. "I must be sleeping a little, just need some water on my face and I'll be good to go. Wonder if Spud and Trixie are up for a little ice sledding?"

(Later)

Jake walked out of the bathroom and spotted his mom in the kitchen. "Mom, we've got a major problem."

"What is it honey? Did Zah do something to you again?"

"Zah? No! I mean things around here don't make sense. First I beat up a Krylock and gramps acts like they're dead, the place is crawling with magical creatures, and just earlier dad saw Haley's dragon form and didn't flip out!"

"Oh?" She turned to him. "Are you sure you didn't get influenced by your girlfriend? I know she's a...new kind of girl, but you can't just go taking her word over everything. You need to make good choices."

Jake looked lost. "Huh?"

"Don't take drugs." She said bluntly.

"What?! Mom I'm not on drugs! We gotta try and figure out what's going on. I thought I was just imagining all this because of this stupid cold, but I feel wide awake and why are there griffins in my room anyway?"

"Oh those Griffins sneak into the house once in a while. Shame I can't find them a home." She said with a sigh. "I mean magical creatures are free to go anywhere in the world, but those guys, they just love the lavender scented sheets."

"Woah there, back up, what did you say?"

"About the lavender?"

"No the other thing."

"You mean the magical creatures? Didn't you learn this in class last week?"

"No, because last week there weren't giants roaming around the street like it was normal." he replied just as Haley entered the kitchen. "Haley, are you nuts? You told dad our secret without talking it out with us first?"

"Huh? But why would I keep it a secret? It's common knowledge." she raised an eyebrow. "You act like that's the first time dad's seen my dragon form."

"Um yeah!"

"Did you lose your marbles?"

"Jake, look at me." Susan crouched down and held his shoulders. "We've always lived like this, ever since I met your father who had no problem that I was a dragon. Maybe you should go lay down, I'll get you some medicine."

"...say what?!" He said in shock. "Since when?!"

"Since the dark ages." Haley said. "Don't you remember from history class?"

"No! Gah!" he groaned before walking out and saw no TV in the living room, but a large crystal ball. "Oh come on! Even our TV's gone?"

"Don't you mean the CV? It's in the repair shop." Susan called out.

Jake facepalmed before hearing a knock at the door. "Now what?"

Knock knock knock knock knock.

"Jake, can you get that?"

"Fine." He said while walking to the door.

And at the door was a slightly short girl with long blackish purple hair, tanned skin, with a C cup chest and massive ass, wearing a long red skirt and black t-shirt with a cat on it, and some yellow green eyes. "Hey Jake."

His eyes widened while thinking 'Damn!' with his mouth dropping open.

"Are you ready for our date?" She asked while rubbing her arm slightly.

"D...Date? With you? With me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you get my Scroll call? I told you about our date at five in the morning."

He looked really lost at that. "Um….I don't think I got it." 'Scroll? Is she talking about that weird tablet thing?'

She sighed. "It was labeled under Zah Haki Azi."

"Oh! Yeah that, so got it." he chuckled nervously.

Zah sighed. "Did you lose your mind or something? Or did you get into my drug box again?"

"Wait huh?!"

She facepalmed. "Let's just get going before I call it quits."

"Wha-but...but I-"

"Now." She said while looking very annoyed.

"Ok ok! Jeez, chill out." He said before seeing the girl take his hand and walked him out of the house. 'This is my girlfriend? How did that happen? She looks hot, but if she's got drugs then I'm probably screwed over if I can't figure out what's going on.'

(Later)

Both sat in a small cafe while Zah was drinking some mocha.

"So why did you bring me here exactly?" Jake asked.

She sipped some more before saying. "Well I was hoping we could move the relationship up a notch. I mean we've been dating for ten weeks now."

'Woah, ok this is getting nuts!' he thought while sipping his own drink. "Um, hey Zah, just out of curiosity, but has New York always been this way?"

"Yep, since the first crusade. Apparently some knight married a dragon and shit got real." She said sipping her drink. "And I could go on with the details, but you're underaged."

"Oh come on, you look like you're my age." he raised an eyebrow. "I can handle anything you gotta tell me."

She smirked. "He fucked her, in dragon form, for forty days and nights, while in a public place in the holy land. It was so freaky that there is a cult around that 'trip through the dragon's hole' if you know what I'm saying."

Jake did a spit take of his drink at a troll that was walking by them, getting him soaked.

"Hey! Watch it!" He growled while walking away. "Stupid kids."

"Heh, oops." he looked embarrassed with Zah snickering.

"Told you."

"But why?!"

"Because he liked her ass." She smirked. "That and he had a thing for lizards so a dragon would be the next step towards the perfect kink."

"Um...can you excuse me for a sec?"

"Sure, but come back. I still have something to tell you." Zah said while Jake got up and walked away.

He went into the bathroom and then a stall before taking a deep breath. "Ok, this isn't some weird fever dream, if it was it's sure a realistic one. I must have wound up somewhere different when I was...fighting the Krylock! That's it! That snakeface must have landed me in some weirdo alternative world. Gramps probably has a way, at least I hope so. But wait...if I'm here, then does that mean there's a me in my world?"

(With said boy)

"Hey gramps." Said Jake while smoking some cigs. "Got a light?"

"Jake? What are on earth are you doing with that?"

"Smoking." He said. "What's it to ya?"

"Oh boy, should've seen this coming." muttered Fu with a sigh.

"What's on the CV? Is it the Elf Sisters?" He laughed while we cut back to our Jake.

And he was trying to figure out how to get out without getting spotted.

'Alright, maybe I can sneak out through the window, book it to Gramps' place, and pray he's got some magical to fix this.' He thought while thinking about the apparent girlfriend outside the bathroom. 'Although I wonder why I picked her instead of Rose, I get she's seeing Spud, but why?'

He briefly imagined the two holding hands and shook his head. "Nope, don't let it bug you, just split and you're home free."

"Hey." Said a Elf while walking out of the stall. "Having lady problems?"

"Ah!"

"Oh sorry, but I heard you talking to yourself and well I was nosey."

"Wait, you heard all that?"

"Well you were talking to yourself." He said before washing his hands. "So did you pop the question too early?"

Jake groaned. "No, I'm just confused."

"So you're drunk? Wow, they are getting younger every century."

"No!" he groaned. "Look, it's real complicated."

"Well I'm all ears." He said while putting some soap on his hands. "Lay it on me."

"Let's just say my...girlfriend is not what I thought I'd end up getting with."

"Ah, so you got the yandere. Had a wife like that once….she nearly castrated me on the honeymoon."

"Yan-what?"

"It's japanese for a girl that's sweet but will kill rivals to keep their man or girl away from them. Trust me, you might want to look that up on the Magic Net."

Jake groaned. "Look, I'm not with a yandere. I apparently found out my crush got with my best friend."

"Ah...then you need a counselor." He said while drying his hands. "Like a good one that won't fall asleep."

"What I need to do is get back home before I go nuts."

"Then I'll take my leave." The elf said before walking out of the room. "Oh and someone's looking for you."

"Who?"

"Some girl with a tan."

"Crap that's her!"

"Jake? Where are you?" Zah Haki Azi called out. "It's been thirty minutes."

"I gotta get out of here." he muttered before rushing to the window and pushed it open while shivering from the cool wind. He then landed on the snow and shivered. 'I need to go, now!'

(Later)

-Gramp's Shop-

"Gramps!"

He jumped and turned to him. "Jake? What is it?"

"You gotta help me, I gotta get back home, like now."

"...eh?"

"I'm not from here!"

"Yes you are, you're the America Dragon."

"I mean I'm not from here! I'm not the Jake Long from this world."

"Did you smoke again?"

"No! I'm serious!" he frowned. "I don't do drugs, I've never smoked, and I'm not from here. I'm from a world where humans and magical creatures don't live together, at least most, and there's TV, not CV or some other substitute for it."

"..."

"You need to believe me!"

"If you're telling the truth, tell me this." He said with a serious tone. "What is your preferences in girls?"

"What? Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes."

"Um, I like them nice and kickass?"

"...you're telling the truth. The Jake of this place likes sadistic and perverse girls."

"Don't get me wrong, Zah seems...ok, but I'm not exactly sure how I'd go to her, especially since I don't do drugs, I've been taught what that stuff can do to you."

"Well you experimented." He sighed. "And you can blame Fu for that one."

"What did he do?"

"Ever heard of Atlantis Spice?"

"No?"

"Well it's addictive and is like smoking pot."

"Look, can you just get me back to my own world? I left Zah back at the cafe and something tells me she can get real mad quick."

"Mmmm, it will take about a year to get the ingredients." He muttered. "Especially since Krylock scales are basically extinct."

"A year?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"I am not. So you need to wait." He said before pointing to the door. "And miss Zah Haki Azi is already here."

"Jake Long!" she yelled pushing the door open. "You got some nerve ditching me with the bill!"

"Um….hi Zah."

She growled while grabbing his arm. "You're in a load of trouble!"

"N-N-Now I know this looks bad, but I can explain."

"Now." She growled while her eyes glowed yellow.

He gulped nervously. "Well…."

(One explanation later)

"...you're shitting me?"

"No, I'm serious."

She sighed before taking him into another room and locked it. "Look, I'm just lost. I mean I came here to talk to you about something important then you came and told me about...this!"

"Um well what's the thing you wanted to tell me exactly?"

"Don't scream." She warned.

"Well if you tell me something like that, it kinda makes me worried now."

She sighed before getting covered in a dark smoke and turned into a giant purple and black dragon with a slim body, yellow eyes, and some dark purple hair. " **See? This is my true form.** "

"D-D-Dark Dragon?!" he cried out in shock.

" **It's Azi Zahhak.** " She said while changing back. "That name is an old one and I hate it."

"Y-Y-You….You're the Dark Dragon! But...a girl version!"

"So I'm a guy where you came from? Ugh, knew it." She sighed. "And as for my name, just call me Zah."

"But that means that….me and you….the other me and you….oh man." he groaned looking green.

"No! We didn't fuck!" She blushed red. "We just kissed."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I just imagined the one from my world and me going...I don't even wanna even finish."

She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if you don't like me, but I'm not evil at the moment! I'm off the clock this week!"

"Eh?"

"It's my job. I'm a villain for hire."

"Wait, for real?"

She nodded. "And I'm good at my job too."

"So I-I mean the other me, was...what was he like?"

"Liked getting high, likes being on top, but will stop people from taking his path as to make amends for being a drug addict. And I liked his innocent nature to girls, especially when seeing me naked already."

"He what?!"

"He walked in on me while getting into a dress." Zah chuckled. "And he nearly had a boner seeing my breasts."

Jake turned a very bright red. 'Don't get any weird images dude!'

And cue him seeing Zah Haki Azi in a bikini while doing a lap dance.

'I said NOT TO!'

"So are you still going to return to your dimension?"

"Well I can't. Gramps said it's gonna take a year to get the stuff."

She grinned a glint in her eyes and grabbed his arm. "Then let's go on some dates until then, sounds good?"

"I don't know."

"I don't have a dick." She deadpanned. "Plus I'm not tempted on taking over the world on my days off."

"T-That's not it!" he said quickly. "I mean, wouldn't you be cheating on me with...me?"

"...so? I think it might be interesting to date another version of my Jake. As long as you don't leave me with the bill again." She glared at him. "Got it Jake Long?"

"Wait, but when I leave how you gonna explain it to the other me?"

"I'll just say you were a doppelgänger and that my Jake got high on drugs and thought he was in another world."

"...and you'd be ok with that?"

She nodded while nuzzling his cheek. "Now let's go on a real date, and I'll show you a good time...not like that though! I'll do that IF you don't get back to your dimension and when I'm not at my job."

"Uh….." he let out with a red face while Fu chuckled.

"Hey kid, you going dragon or just getting a fever?"

"Fu!" He yelled while looking ready to explode.

"Wow, just like my Jake, only he just looked away with a blush." Zah Haki Azi chuckled while rubbing her finger around his chin. "And he also treats me to a kiss, right on the lips too."

"Wait w-"

Chu.

And cue Jake getting a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wooh! I'll just leave you two kids alone." spoke Fu walking out of the room with a chuckle.

'He he he, he's mine.' She thought while we cut to the other Jake, who was smoking weed and lying on the couch.

"Ah….so many colors."

Haley walked down and sniffed the air before covering her nose. "Jake, what smells in here?"

He turned to her and sighed. "Hey Hal, care to have a smoke? It's pure weed."

She blinked before turning around. "Mom! Dad! Jake is smoking in the house!"

Jake smoked again and sighed. "Woah….I can see naked mermaids in the sky."

Back with our Jake, he was trying to get Zah off him since her mouth was clamped tight over his.

'Why can't she get off me!?' he thought while blushing red.

"Mmmm~" she moaned before breaking it with a smile. "How was that?"

"Um…..I um…."

"Aw, you look really adorable." she smiled before stepping back. "Come on, we got a date to get to."

"To where exactly?"

Zah grinned. "To a fancy chinese restaurant, your treating me."

"Aw come on, I don't have that kinda cash on me."

"Then you shouldn't left me the bill." She chuckled darkly. "Now let's go, Jakey Poo~"

"Aw man." He groaned while blushing red. 'Why can't I get a break?'

(Some time later)

Jake looked around the fancy restaurant while Zah was drinking some tea. "So this place is...new."

"This place was made before you were born, and not in your universe. I mean if it was the other way around and wasn't owned by Trolls, it might've been a laundromat."

"Well it definitely looks fancy." he replied while inwardly groaning. 'I can already feel my wallet disappearing.'

"So how did you survive my counterpart? Did you hit him on the back of the head with a tail? Or did you ask a Tooth Fairy for some extra tooth soldiers?"

"Well he kinda shows up off and on, he wants to try and be ruler of magical creatures or something like that."

She sighed. "I used to think that, before the whole knight fucking a dragon thing. Now, I'm just being evil for profit." She then sipped her tea. "I make one hundred dollars a week if you're wondering."

"For real?! Then why make me pay for this meal?"

"Because I'm evil." She grinned. "That and it's fun to make the boyfriend pay, since it's common courtesy you know."

"Not when it's gonna make me strapped for cash." he replied before a waitress walked over.

"Ready to order?" She asked.

"I'll just have some dragon egg rolls." Zah said. "With a side of sharkman fins."

Jake turned green hearing that while the lady jotted it down.

"And you sir?" She asked while it was revealed she had some harpy wings.

"Just some egg rolls with...um…" he looked at the menu. "Dragon...fin soup?"

"Good choice, we just got some just this morning. It's a real delicacy."

'I hope they're fake ones.' He thought while the waiter walked off.

"You were so looking at her ass." Joked Zah with a smirk.

"Was not." he frowned with his arms crossed. "What kind of place is this? If magical creatures live with humans naturally, isn't this cannibalism in a way?"

"Old habits die hard." She chuckled. "Plus it's not considered cannibalism if you eat something not from your species."

"But they're sentient! You know, they can think like us and have family."

"Don't worry, it only happens to the criminals here." She waved off. "We don't eat the innocent creatures."

Jake groaned and rubbed his face. "None of this makes sense. I don't even get why you guys don't have cars or video games."

"We have flying cars." She sighed. "And they are annoying. As for the games, I believe a XBox 900 is being made next year."

"For real? That sounds awesome!"

"But for some reason it wants CDM's."

"Huh?"

"CD Magical. Disks made of magic, personally I think that's a waste of magic since if it breaks it's gone forever."

"Then why not just make disks made out of something else?"

"They tried dragon scales and shadow shades. But one was too hard and the other exploded in light." She shrugged. "But besides that, we don't have many games systems that are for humans."

"Wait huh?"

"We do have magical creatures with extra limbs, so they had to stay with the times and make them for multiple arms or legs or no limb creatures."

"But if they use magic, then it shouldn't be that hard. From my world we use electricity and it's way easy to use."

Zah sighed. "We don't use electricity here, basically it's only used for Thunderbirds and god's like Zeus. They even have a monopoly on the stuff that's worth ten countries."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're all free to use magic like it's wood, but electricity is literally worth countries worth of money?"

"Yes, it's like oil, but ten times the price. People have died to even get a peek of electricity in a bottle." She said before saying. "But tell me Jake, how is your world different? Are there humans wearing armor or trying to teach classes on magic?"

"No, back there we try to keep it a secret. It's up to me to keep the magical community protected from all sorts of danger. Heck, not even my dad knows me, Haley, or our mom are dragons."

"I see, so you're out of job now." She chuckled. "Maybe you should try a dragon taxi service."

"No thanks."

"If you say so, I mean it pays well."

"Well what did the me of this world do? He must have done something if he's still the american dragon."

"He hunted down stoners and druggies." She said. "And then he made sure that no one was committing murder or that stuff. Really hard core stuff."

"Well what about the Huntsclan? In my world they hate magical creatures and wanna rid the whole world of them."

"Hunts what?" She said in confusion.

"Alright, I'll take that as a 'they don't exist' answer."

"Bingo." She said before getting a premonition. "Oh! There was a clan here that really hates dragons, the Mongoose Clan."

"And they are?"

"Minor annoyances that think dragons are controlling the world using UFO's as beacons for an alien invasion. Stupid but good minions once you block the ramblings out of your head."

"Wait...for real?" asked Jake with a chuckle. "That sounds like a bunch of geeks who don't have anything to do on friday night."

"How did you know?" She said in surprise.

"Hey, I might be out of the loop around here, but I guess there are some things that say the same."

Zah chuckled at that while the food was brought to them as some of the dishes DID have dragon fins and shark men fins.

"Enjoy." The waiter said while walking off.

Jake looked at the soup and shivered as Zah started eating the fin with a fork.

"Mmm, needs more salt."

"Oh man, I should've just ordered some water."

"Relax." She said while finishing the fin. "Dragon fins are tasty, plus my Jake tried some ages ago."

"For real?! Even if they're evil that's still cannibalism yo."

She shrugged. "Just try it, for me Jakey Poo~"

"Can't I just pass and pay the bill when you're done?"

"No." Zah said with a dark grin. "Consider this my revenge in full, ha ha ha."

Jake felt the laughter freezing his very soul while getting the feeling he won't be get out of this one.


	21. Harpy Queen and High Roller

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Harpy Queen and High Roller

Series: Hero 108

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh, now this is how it should be." sighed High Roller leaning back in his throne with a content smile. "Me being the boss around here and not that red and blue walking snob."

"Master High Roller Master High Roller!" The Zebra twins yelled in a Panic.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" he growled in annoyance.

"But, you're just sitting there."

"Like I said, I'm busy!" He snapped as Sparky Black stepped up. "

But Sir, Harpy Queen's On her Way!"

"Ugh WHAT PART I'M BUSY DO YOUYOUYOYUTOYUTOYUYO...WHAT!?" he jumped up with wide eyes. "What did you just say?! PUT THE ENTIRETY OF EAST CITADEL ON LOCK DOWN NOW!"

"Yes sir!" they saluted and rushed off while Highroller groaned and rubbed his head.

"I pray she doesn't get here, I can't stand her!" while rubbing his hands together nervously as the camera panned away from the city.

*Swarm*

"Fly faster you slowpokes! I wanna get there before lunch!" A Loud Snappy voice...Snapped.

"We're trying your majesty!"

"Well Try Hardererer!" yelled the one up frown who looked like a woman with long spiky red hair, long matching arms with feathers, bird talons, and wore a black leotard with the swarm looking like girls too, but with green feathers.

This Is Harpy Queen, a Character that Would Have Appeared in Hero 108 Season 3 Had it not been Screwed in the ass By Low Ratings and Season 1 Of Teen Titans Go. Yeah, we made a fourth wall expository, it's better than having you be in the dark.

*East Citadel*

The whole city was locked down with all the citizens in their homes and High Roller letting out a triumph laugh.

"Phew! At Last the Citadel is Locked up!"

"That's right master High Roller, I made sure everything was secure." smiled Sparky Black.

"Yeah well I re-enforced All the Locks!" Sparky White yelled.

"Well I made sure all the animals went back in their homes! See? I can worry about others too, can't say the same about you though."

"ENOUGH! All That Matters Is that Harpy Queen Can't Get in!" smiled the ruler before pulling out a comic book and some candy. "Now leave me be in peace."

"Uhhh Master High Roller?"

"Don't bug me and leave!" he ordered with a growl.

"But Sire!"

"QUIET!"

*BOOM!*

"What was that?!"

"It's Harpy Queen!"

"Oh no! Hide me! Now!" He yelled Like a Scared little Girl.

The zebra brothers moved over and pushed the throne on the wheels down the steps and down a hall And into a Storage Closet.

"She'll Never find Me in Here"

"We'll stand guard right outside your greatness."

"Great Idea! While She Kills You two I'll Be Safe!"

That made the zebras blink while High Roller slammed the door shut.

Harpy Queen and the other Harpies landed on the roof of the large building while seeing no cars out on the roads.

"Hmmmm it's Quiet, too Quiet."

"Should we search the city?"

"No search the Palace." she demanded. "I want to know where my future king is NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am!" they saluted before flying down to the nearest walkway, but saw the windows and doors were barred.

*High Roller*

"Those two better not mess this up." He Muttered as He heard some rumblings through the Vents. He gulped and moved over before putting his ear to it.

"Oh High Roller~" came a voice making his spine chill.

'No Please No!' he backed up while hearing something move around inside. 'Nononononononono!'

"High Roller, I can smell you in there~"

High Roller paled as he ran out the Closet. "Help!" High Roller screamed Like a Little Baby. He ran into the kitchen, slammed the door shut, and moved anything he could in front of it. "There I'll be Safe here!"

Knock knock

"Who's There?"

"Your queen~"

"Your Queen Who?"

"Your queen who will snuggle you!"

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed as she banged on it harder. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Outside, the Harpy Queen was using her talons and occasionally her head on the door. "Open the Door Honey Pie!"

"Never!" High Roller yelled as the door was Kicked Down and saw the queen walk in with a fanged grin. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come to me Honey Pie!"

"AHHH ZEBRAS! BEARSTOMP! HELL I'LL EVEN TAKE FIRST SQUAD! JUST SOMEONE COME HELP ME!" he screamed before ducking under her wings and bolted around and out the door.

*Zebras*

Both brothers were eating candy without a worry in the world.

"Hey wasn't there something we had to do?"

"I think it was eat more candy."

"Agreed."

"AHHHHH!" High Roller Yelled as he ran down the halls and right past them with Harpy Queen flying after him. "HELP ME!"

"Come back Honey Pie!"

"NEVER!"

"Man, master High Roller isn't gonna be happy when this is over."

"Yeah...Wanna Go Watch Cartoons?"

"Sure!"

*High Roller*

"Go bug someone else you nutcase!" He said until he tripped and fell on his Face.

"Honey Pie!"

"NOT THE FACE!"

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Are you bleeding?"

"No But I can't Breath!" he groaned as she looked over his face.

"Oops sorry." she got off while smiling. "So, now can we get married?"

"Never!"

"Awww, why not?"

"Cause you're Nuts!"

"That's not true at all!"

"LIES!" he cried out before he tried crawling away.

*Flashback*

You might be asking how the hell all of this came to be, well we'll tell you. It all started 2 Months ago when Highroller went to the harpy kingdom to set up an alliance.

*Harpy Castle*

"I said rub my feathers not treat them like dough!"

Harpy Queen Snapped to her follower making said harpy back up.

"Yes Forgive me your Majesty."

"Just get out of my sight."

"Yes Ma'am." she nodded and scurried off while another one entered.

"Your Majesty High Roller's Here!"

"Who?"

"The ruler of the East Citadel?"

"Never heard of him." she replied with a yawn.

"He says he wants to make an alliance."

"Fine, bring him in." She said with an annoyed Sigh while leaning back in her seat while propping her head up with one wing.

*High Roller*

Said man walked down a hall with the harpy leading the way.

"Illustrious Harpy Queen."

"Yeah yeah What do you want?"

He frowned and cleared his throat. "I just came by to talk to you about getting the chance to have revenge on all those horrid humans."

"Mmmhmmm." She said not even Listening to him but High Roller didn't seem to notice.

"With your abilities and army, they wouldn't stand a chance. And to help sweeten the deal, I can offer you and your kingdom all the candy you'd want!"

"Yeah Sure."

"With your abilities and army, they wouldn't stand a chance. And to help sweeten the deal, I can offer you and your kingdom all the candy you'd want!"

"Yeah Sure." She yawned in a Bored tone while seeing him hold out some candy. "Is that all?" She asked with another Yawn making him frown.

"Of course not!" High Roller said as he snapped his fingers as the Zebra Brothers pushed in a cart filled with candy.

"Wow more Candy." Harpy Queen said Sarcastically.

"And comics." spoke Sparky Black holding one up.

"And Gold!" Sparky white said holding up a bar of gold, only to drop it on High Rollers foot.

"YEOW!" he cried holding it and started hopping making the Harpy Queen snicker and the zebra brothers to gulp.

"Wow, I'm real impressed." she remarked sarcastically.

"YOU IDIOT!" he roared at Sparky White. "Grrr YOU BRAINLESS HORSE FEED!"

Harpy Queen blinked while the Zebra Brothers shivered.

"CAN'T YOU DO ONE THING RIGHT ON THIS TRIP! INSTEAD YOU HURT MY FOOT!"

"But Sir it was an accident."

"NO EXCUSES!" He Snapped at the two Nitwits which really made Harpy Queen sit up in surprise.

"But But!.."

"AS OF THIS MOMENT YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM COMIC BOOK READING!" High Roller boomed towards them while Harpy Queen looked at him in astonishment.

'Wow didn't think he had the Moxy for a job like this.'

"And instead I'll make you read those annoying books for learning!"

"NOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" they screamed in horror with Harpy Queen smiling.

'Not Bad.'

"AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU EAT NOTHING BUT VEGETABLES!"

"AHHHHHH NO PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"NEVER!"

"ENOUGH!" Harpy Queen Yelled making them turn to her with her smiling widely. "I've Decided to Agree to your Deal."

"Wait, what?" The 3 Boneheads said.

"The harpies will align with you."

"YES!" he cheered fist pumping making the zebra brothers sigh in relief.

"HOWEVER!"

"Huh?"

"You must Marry Me."

"Say what?!" High Roller exclaimed in shock

"Marriage!" She repeated again with a smile and stood up. "Marry me and our alliance is finalized."

"Uhhhhhh..." he let out while stunned and got a creepy feeling seeing her eyes sparkle a little.

*End flashback*

High Roller groaned as he crawled with Harpy Queen nuzzling his legs. "Let me go!"

"Nooo!" Harpy Queen exclaimed as she snuggled into him before spotting a nearby closet and got an idea. "Come with Me!"

"W-Woah!" High Roller exclaimed as Harpy Queen Dragged him into The Closet and shut the door before locking it.

*3 Hours Later*

It opened and showed a happy Harpy Queen And a Disheveled High Roller.

" Now was That so Hard?" She said happily

The human let out a groan while panting and fell down.

'I wonder what our kids should be called.'


	22. Danniella and Dan

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Danniella and Dan

Series: Bakugan

Author's note: Regarding the person who told me how to spell Death the Kidd, let me explain why I add an extra 'D'. When I watched Soul Eater and then read the manga, I remember an extra 'D' being added and stuck with it. So to many it is wrong, that is the way I prefer to address him as. It's similar to how people refer to Tia from Bleach. Some call her Tier, other's Harribel, or Halibel, point is there's other ways to address someone, so keep in mind, Kidd is going to be addressed with two 'D's.

Also, for anyone who expects me to warn them about male on male, especially if they're lemons, let me make this clear. No one needs to be warned when it comes to straight or girl on girl lemons, so I'm not doing the same with guy on guy. If you're hesitant or not fans of that stuff, then once you see the title names for the chapter, just ignore it. It's not that hard. You have the choice to back out, not act like it's the first time you've heard of it. So keep in mind, that's how this series works, because people who have seen my stuff know that I don't give out lemon warnings. And with the internet and the stuff on it, you shouldn't need me to warn you regarding a piece of fiction and pairings.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Japan-

Dan was busy looking at his computer while talking to his friends online. "Hey, did you hear the news? Drago finally got over Wavern."

"That's great news." smiled Julie. "Way to go Drago."

"I knew you had it in you." Runo smiled.

He blushed and looked away. "It's not a big deal."

"So who's the lucky bakugan?" Asked Marucho.

Dan smirked. "It's not a bakugan." he then pointed to Alice. "It's our best friend Alice."

"Dan!" spoke Drago with a frown with Alice looking surprised. "I said I was just done sulking, that's it! It doesn't mean I suddenly like someone else."

"Are you sure? You talk in your sleep." Dan chuckled with a smirk. "And boy I never thought of you trying to be the dragon in the bed."

"DAN!" he rolled up before jumping up and hit him in the cheek.

"Hey!"

"Ignore him, he's probably still asleep." spoke Drago before rolling away from the screen. "I'm going out for a walk."

"Just don't get lost when you think about Alice's eyes." Dan teased.

"Ugh!"

"Wow, I never thought Drago would think of me like that." spoke Alice in surprise.

"Congrats Alice, you're on your way to getting a boyfriend." teased Julie.

Shun shook his head before noticing something above Dan's head. "Hey, do you have a crack in the wall?"

He blinked and turned around as he saw a large zigzag crack on his wall that glowed a slight green color. "Woah!"

"Wait a sec, that's not a regular crack." spoke Runo leaning towards her screen. "That looks like some kind of tear."

"But to where?" Julie asked while Dan slowly grabbed a baseball and poked it.

Only for it to get sucked in.

"Woah!" he jumped back. "I don't know, but I don't wanna find out."

"Stay right there! We'll be over in a sec." spoke Marucho.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Shun frowned as the screens turned off.

Dan looked at the tear while looking a little nervous. "Just what is this?"

(Later)

The teens looked at the tear while Julie poked it with a stick. Which got sucked into the tear like a vacuum cleaner.

"Woah!"

"Julie! Don't do that." frowned Runo. "Who knows where that could take you. Alice, have you seen anything like this before?"

"No." She admitted. "I haven't, and it doesn't look like a portal to Vestroia or well...the Doom Dimension."

"So it's completely new to all of us." spoke Shun with a frown.

"Hey." Dan said while getting an idea. "What if we get a camera and a fishing pole and see what's in it? Maybe it's a new dimension or something?"

"Really Dan? That's stupid." Runo shook her head. "It would just get sucked in and end up lost."

"But Runo! It's either this or getting someone to go in it!"

"Not necessarily Dan, if I get a drone ready, maybe we could use that." suggested Marucho.

"Like right now?" Julie asked.

"Well….no. I didn't bring one with me."

"Then maybe we just wait until you can get one." spoke Shun.

Alice nodded before noticing that Dan was trying to put a camera on a string into the tear. "Wait Dan no!"

Only for him to get sucked in and got stuck by his waist. "Woah! Guys help!"

"I told you not to do anything stupid!" yelled Shun as they rushed over and grabbed his legs.

"Ah! It hurts!" He yelled while Julie grabbed Shun's waist.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out of here!"

"Everyone pull!" yelled Alice before they did so with grunts while Dan stayed inside.

But the problem was that the suction was getting too strong as Dan started to get sucked deeper into the tear.

"Ah! Help!"

"Pull harder!"

"I'm trying!" Runo yelled before they fell back as Dan went into the portal and Shun was holding Dan's pants. "AHH!"

"Dan!" cried out Julie as they saw the tear slowly shut completely.

(With the boy)

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed while his boxers were showing while he was in a green grid like location and was heading into a black hole. He was hurtling straight towards it and tried 'swimming' away as best as he could.

But he couldn't escape and got sucked in.

"AHHHHHH!"

-In another place and time-

He groaned while slowly opening his eyes and saw he was in an alleyway. He winced and rubbed his head while trying to stand up. "Ugh what happened?"

As he looked around, he noticed that the walls had bakugan symbols on them and were made of brick and wood. That's when he felt a draft in his nether regions.

He looked and went wide eyed as he covered the spot. "My pants! I don't have any!" He looked around for something to cover him and grabbed a trash can lid. "Oh snap! Where are my pants?!"

He saw some people walking by and ducked behind a dumpster, which seemed made out of brick, and took a deep breath. 'Ok, think Dan, you were just in your room, so they must be there. Along with-the others! Oh crap! I messed up! I just had to touch it, didn't I?'

As he tried to calm himself down, he didn't notice a knight with black armor with a Darkus symbol on its breastplate.

"Hey, what are you doing here knave? The festival of Guinevere isn't in this rat infested slum." He said with a frown.

Dan jumped and blushed while noticing the symbol and gulped. "I..um...got lost?"

"..." he looked at his boxers and sighed. "Get some pants you knave. You're not a prostitute."

That was when a small Darkus Tentaclear appeared from a compartment from the knight's shoulder and opened up. "Sir Mordred, why are we wasting time with a commoner? We have a princess to guard."

"I am merely making sure everyone attends the festival, even a peasant like him."

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know." frowned Dan. "And what's this about a festival?"

The bakugan looked at him before saying. "The Guinevere festival, don't you know peasant?"

"I have a name you know, it's Dan Kuso." he replied while looking at the knight. "Who are you? And what's with the knight costume?"

"I am Dark Knight Mordred, one of the seven holy knights of the Britannia Empire, and you are a knave for not getting an education, right Lucifer?"

"Yes." The bakugan nodded. "What a shame too."

"Hey! I go to school!" he frowned. "Look, let me just go get some pants, weirdo." he muttered the last part.

Mordred rolled his eyes before letting him go. "Just go to the festival, it's your duty as a servant to the empire."

"And learn proper respect." spoke Lucifer as they left him alone.

Dan frowned while sticking his tongue at them. 'Weirdos.' he looked around and spotted some pants on a clothesline a few feet above him. He groaned and tried to jump at the pants and failed. He growled before looking at the trash can and lid and smirked.

CRASH!

The lid went flying at the pants and caused them to fall on the ground.

"Bingo." He said before putting them on. "GAH! Too tight too tight!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

He looked up and saw massive fireworks in the sky, each one in the form of bakugan attributes. "Woah, that looks pretty cool, wish I could stay and watch, but I gotta try and find out where I am."

He then noticed something odd from the end of the alleyway, people, wearing old fashioned medieval clothing with some hint of modern designs such as the women having more revealing clothing near the chest and hip area and men having pants that were shorter than expected.

He moved out when there was some room and looked around before going wide eyed. "Woah, what kind of place is this?"

"Mister." Said a tiny boy with a Haos Rattlenoid on his shoulder. "Why are you wearing my mother's skinny pants?"

"Uh….they're probably just a matching pair." he replied while looking at the city architecture. "Just to humor me, but where is this place?"

"This is New Manchester." He said.

"Hisss."

"I know Satan, I know not to talk to strangers."

"Hisss."

"And I know I should call the knights about this thief, but it's the Guinevere festival. You know that you can't execute or throw fruit at a thief on this day."

"Hiss."

"I'm not a nerd!"

"Hisss hisss."

"Um, on second thought, I better go on and enjoy the festival." spoke Dan before running down the street. And each time he looked around, he noticed that everything was horse drawn or didn't have anything involving electricity. That and people and bakugan were together and having good conversation.

"I can't wait for the pie eating contest, I've been practicing all year." spoke one man to a Aquos Siege in his hand.

"Just don't explode like last time, I'm still trying to wash up the vomit off my skin."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"I smelled like a Reaper with cat vomit on it for a month!"

"Do you think I should get a new dress for the festival?" a woman asked a Subterra Sirenoid on her shoulder while at some kind of outdoor clothing shop.

"It would be great for your hips."

"Lilith!"

"I was kidding, but you look perfect in anything Marylita."

Dan himself also noted how the buildings were a mix of old age and modern, it was like some kind of in between town while noting how he felt a little bit exposed with his clothes compared to everyone else.

That was when a jester with a Ventus Wormquake on his shoulder threw a pie at Dan.

SPLAT!

"Ha ha! What a fool you are!"

"Hey!" he wiped it away with a glare. "What's your deal?!"

"What?" Said the Wormquake with an accent. "It's all in good fun, like you wearing a woman's pants."

He blushed before running past them with a frown. "I gotta get some better clothes than these!"

(Later)

Dan looked around the stores while trying to find some better pants, and failed since he didn't know the currency of anything here. It also didn't help that he saw more guys in armor with symbols on them with spears making him groan. 'If I get grabbed by one of those guys I'm done for.'

"Hey." Said a Darkus Terrorclaw while crawling up the wall. "Do you have a license?"

"What?"

"A license, to get into the Knights Shop. You need one to buy stuff here."

"Why would I need a license just to buy something?"

"It's the law. Made by King Lancelot the X." It said. "And if you don't have one, I'll be forced to summon the holy knights on you."

'Crap!' "Um, of course I have one! I...just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Oh then show me the license."

"Uh….well I...woah! Is that someone stealing from a fruit stand?!"

"Huh?" He looked away and saw a boy stealing some food. "HEY! Give those back you thief!"

The boy ran off with the bakugan following while Dan quickly snuck into the shop.

He looked around and noticed a long brown haired girl with tight black pants, a green long sleeve shirt, with a massive ass and B cup breasts, blue eyes, and wearing a pair of gloves with a Pyrus symbol on them, looking around the shop.

"Mmmm. Hey Adam?" She said while a Pyrus version of Hydranoid floated towards her. "Do you think these earring would look nice on me?"

"It looks shitty to me."

"Can't you use any other words besides profanity?"

"No." He said with a smirk. "So ha!"

She shook her head before seeing the boy looking at her. "Hey, can you come here a second?"

"Sure." He said while walking toward her.

She pulled out some gold earrings with rubies in the center of them. "Would these look good on me?"

"Yeah, probably." he said even though inside he was just making a guess.

She smiled before looking at his pants. "You realize you're wearing a woman's sweatpants right?"

"It looks so gay." Adam laughed.

"Be quiet Adam."

"Just saying miss bitch."

"Adam!" she frowned while Dan sweatdropped.

"So what's your name?"

"Danniella." She said quickly. "And do you need-"

RIP!

And cue Dan turning bright red as the back of his pants ripped. He covered the spot with Danniella surprised and Adam letting out a laugh.

"Oh hell! You're so fucked!"

"Adam." Frowned the girl before looking around and grabbed a shield and placed it over the tear. "Don't worry, I'll get you some pants. Just don't move."

"Trust me, you don't gotta tell me twice."

She nodded before running off.

'Why me?' He thought while the girl ran back and held some regular pants in her hands.

"Here, it's on the house." She said with a light blush. "And why were you wearing those types of pants?"

"Because he's a lech." Adam snickered.

"No, it's called I had no choice." grumbled Dan with a frown.

Danniella blinked before looking him over. "Say, where are you from?"

"Tokyo."

"Huh? Don't you mean New London? People haven't used that pagan name since my grandpa's age."

"What do you mean?" he asked while slipping the pants on and sighed with how baggy, but fitting they were.

"Don't you know?" Adam said. "This island hasn't been pagan since the days of my grandfather, and I should know, the Britannia Empire made sure to burn everything pagan during the Twentieth Crusade."

Dan looked lost. "Huh?"

The bakugan sighed. "This guy's an idiot. A fucking idiot."

"Adam! Language or you can go back in the box."

He zipped it and closed up quickly.

Danniella shook her head before looking at her watch. "Oh! I'm late, um sorry but I have to go. Maybe we can see each other at the festival?"

"Yeah sure, sounds great." he nodded while inwardly groaning before getting an idea. "Wait, just out of curiosity, but is there a library around here?"

"Oh the only library here is near Castle Morgana, but it's closed due to the festival." She said before running off. "And don't worry! I payed for the pants!"

Dan blinked before feeling like she just saved his life and dashed it all the way at the same time. 'Wow that ass is-NO! Don't even think about it!'

(Later)

Dan looked around the festival grounds while seeing fire eaters, jugglers, and festival games all over the grounds as a large circular field stood in the center of the festival area. And he was trying to look for something to make him feel...more like the people here.

"Ok, maybe if I can stay low someone will leave a cloak or some armor lying around. Then I can blend right in and find out what the heck's going on around here."

"Hey." Said a man with white armor and a Haos symbol on his shoulder as a Haos Gargonoid floated over his head. "Are you in need of a squireship?"

"Really Tristan? You're going to make a peasant your substitute squire?" The bakugan said in a female voice. "Didn't you lose the last TEN doing this stunt!?"

"Come now Martha, don't you know if you give up that's when things turn sour?"

"I'm the only one with the brains here."

Dan sweatdropped hearing that. "Um why me?

"Because I need to do something." Tristan said with a light blush. "And I need you to...well-"

"Fill for him for the tournament."

"Martha! You don't have to be blunt about it!"

"Well you're the one taking his time when we don't have that."

"But I have a good reason for it!"

"What is it?"

"..." he sighed and looked at Dan. "Look peasant, if you fill in for me I'll give you some gold as compensation. Ok?"

"Wait, real gold? Like gold coins?"

"Yes, what other kind would there be?"

"Gold bars?"

"Besides that!"

Martha sighed. "Look, fill in for my idiot of a mate and I'll make sure the holy knights don't kill you for taking his armor. Got it?"

Dan blinked at that. "Sure...wait mate's?!"

"Yes mates." She sighed. "Now the armor is near the stables, it's capable of changing size and color to an attribute of the user. So just joust and don't get injured."

"Wait, jousting?! But I've never done that before!"

That was when the sounds of trumpets were heard.

"Hurry!" Tristan yelled. "The tournament is about to begin!"

"But I-!"

"Hurry!" He yelled while pushing him towards the stables.

'Why me?!'

(Later)

The crowd cheered while several knights in various bakugan attributes and large horses walked around the field as the only person at the pedestal was a princess with brown hair and wearing a red dress.

And at the far corner was Dan, wearing pure red armor with a Pyrus symbol on his head while holding a long jousting lance and a shield with a Dragonoid on it, while using a tall red mare with black spots on the legs.

'Oh man, I'm so gonna die here.' He thought while a man with purple robes and a large hat walked up with a familiar white bakugan.

"Attention all!" Called the man. "Today is the 534th Guinevere festival jousting tournament."

"And the occasion this year." Said Naga with a british accent. "The hand of our loyal princess and sovereign of the colony of New Britain, princess Danniella Uther Pendragon!"

Said princess stood up and gave a wave as the crowds cheered with Dan going wide eyed.

'Wait, that was the princess?! Oh man, this is insane! Wait, that's it! All I need to do is lose, and then I can sneak off without anyone noticing a thing!'

"As for the rules." The man called out. "Only the three rules, no running away from battle, never falter in battle and do not act like a knave in front of the opponent. We do not need a repeat of last year, right Sir Kay?" He looked at an Aquos themed woman with a frown.

"It was one time!"

"Yea." Said a Aquos Bee Striker. "It wasn't her fault she's a stripper!"

'Not even gonna question it, but I am angry Naga's here.' thought Dan with a frown. 'Is this some kind of warped planet or did I go back in time? I'll find out sooner or later, just gotta act like I'm doing my best, they won't know a thing.'

"Now Sir Mordred and….who are you?" Naga said looking at the new knight.

"Oh! I'm...uh...Sir Kuso!"

"...Kuso? Like the pagan name for bastard?"

"Yes." he replied with a sigh. 'It's gonna suck being called that, but I just gotta bare with it for a little bit.'

The bakugan shook his head. "Ok, Sir Mordred and Sir Bastard, get ready for the first joust!"

The horses walked up to the center with Dan trying to keep his lance leveled properly.

"And began!"

The horses charged while Dan felt a little nervous.

'Ah! I'm going to get killed or worse!' he thought while josling from the bouncing. 'I pray to god I just get knocked silly, please don't let me die!'

They were neck and neck before the lance hit the black knight in the head and sent him falling from his horse.

"And down goes Sir Mordred!"

Dan panted while the crowd cheered from him. "Oh thank god."

"The winner of the first round is Sir Bastard!" Naga called out. "He shall advance to the next round!"

"Um how many more rounds are there exactly?" 'Sir Bastard' asked.

"Six."

'Ok, that's not so bad, I just gotta try again and I'll be out of here.'

(Five victory's later)

'WHY CAN'T I LOSE?!' He screamed in his head while unhorseing his fifth knight.

"And Sir Bastard does it again folks! Can nothing stop this sudden warrior?"

'Please! I just wanna leave and not get married!'

"Our final knight is the dangerous knight of Ventus, Sir Galahad!" Naga called out as a large knight rode up to his position along with a Ventus Dragonoid.

'Ok, this guy looks like he can do the trick, provided he doesn't stab my chest to do it.' Dan thought while getting ready.

"And begin!"

The horses charged towards while the green knight moved much faster the the other ones.

'Please let me lose!'

But suddenly the knight stopped and got off his horse while puking blood. "Ugh...not my illness...bleck!"

Dan's horse skidded to a stop while he was surprised and two doctors ran out with the crowd murmuring.

"Um…." the man in purple said nervously. "It looks like Sir Galahad's tuberculosis struck again."

"Oh no." muttered Dan. "But that means-"

"You won by default." Naga deadpanned. "And since you won, the princesses hand in marriage is your prize Sir Bastard."

'Oh come on! That's the opposite of what I wanted!' he thought before clearing his throat. "W-Wait! Isn't that a bit unfair? After all, is my win really real if my opponent can't stay on his horse?"

"Mmmmm, I see your point." The bakugan said with a nod.

Dan sighed.

"So you will joust the most dangerous knight in the empire as compensation."

"Um, and that would be who?"

"Sir Arthur." He said while a knight with large Pyrus symbols on his black and red armor appeared while a Pyrus Apollonir floated by. "The princesses own brother."

'Ok, maybe this is what I need. I'll probably end up in the hospital or worse, but there's no way someone like him is gonna go down easy.'

The knight looked the boy over before getting ready to charge. "Are you the one?"

"The one what?"

"To defeat me?" He said while looking bored.

"Well that's a bit much. I mean you are the princesses brother. You'll probably beat me in no time flat."

He sighed deeply. "Then let's get this over with."

"And begin!" The bakugan called out.

Dan lowered his joust as they began charging at each other. 'Ok, if I just weaken my grip on my joust, it won't budge him and I'll get knocked down.'

'Will he defeat me? After so long, will I get to see my baby sister marry?' The knight thought while heading towards the other.

CRASH!

And caused both knights to go flying off their horses. They rolled on the ground with grunts with Dan feeling them most of all.

'Ow!'

Arthur slowly got up and drew his sword. "Time for defeat you, Sir Bastard."

Dan groaned and shook his head. "W-Wait, what are you gonna do with that?"

"Don't you understand? If we fall off at the same time, the match shall end when the other knight is disarmed. Now draw your sword."

Dan sighed and hefted it up with sore arms. 'Wait a sec, this is better! I'm already tired, so I just need him to give a good swing against my sword and I can go down.'

Arthur ran towards him while Dan swung his sword, only to hit a soft spot near the armpit and caused him to clutch his side. "Ow!"

'Crap!' he thought while moving his sword away. "Are you alright?"

"You...got me." He said in pain. "After so long...someone defeated me."

"Wait what?" Dan was stunned. "B-But I barely touched you! Come on, you can still keep going, I mean, you ARE the city's best fighter right?"

"I'm tired of winning." He sighed. "Too tired of winning because of my strength. Until today, I have never been cut or knocked off my horse. So," he bowed his head. "I surrender, honorable knight."

"Wait! B-But the rules! You can't willingly hold back, right? Isn't surrendering going against them?"

"No." Naga said. "An honorable surrender is not against the rules."

"Then...Ah! I humbly give my win to him, he is more deserving of it after all."

"Not allowed."

"What?!"

"The victor can't give a win to a defeated knight. It's not in the code of chivalry."

'Oh come on! Forget it!' thought Dan dropping his sword and bolted for the nearest exit. 'I gotta get out of here!'

Princess Danniella blinked while looking at the archers on the tower. "Fire a net at him, he's just scared of being an honorable knight."

"Yes your majesty." they nodded before firing two arrows with a net between them at Dan who neared the exit.

"This is it, I'm home free!" He called out before a net landed on his feet. "HEY!"

"Guards, take him to my chambers. I want to talk with Sir Bastard." The princess said sternly.

"At once your majesty."

(Later)

Dan struggled while getting thrown into a room covered in marble walls and floors and red and pink sheets with a large bed in the center of the room. "Hey! I have rights you know!"

"Relax Sir Bastard, the princess just wants to talk to her future husband and lord."

"Well tell her I'll take a rain check than."

The guard slammed the door while leaving the boy in the middle of the room.

"Jerk." He muttered before realizing he's getting married. "Crap! I really gotta get out of here! I'm too young to get married, especially in some weird place like this! Oh man I wish Drago was here with me."

That was when Adam hopped onto his face. "Hey Sir Bastard, how's being a big dick treating you?"

"WOAH!" he jumped before swatting the bakugan away from him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I live here you stupid bastard." He frowned. "And I can't believe a guy that wore women's pants just got married to my partner? What are the fucking odds?"

"Hey, it's not my fault, I would have given up earlier, but then that stupid Naga had to announce the rules. Just bad luck I got that far." he grumbled.

"Naga? Why are you so mad at him?"

"He's evil!"

"Um, that's his grandson, Naga the III. He's not Naga the White Terror."

"He's the one who nearly got my friends killed." he frowned. "I don't know what happened, but I'm willing to bet he somehow changed everything."

Adam sighed before slapping him.

"OW!"

"I'm telling you THAT'S his FUCKING grandson! Not the one that nearly killed the fucking true King Arthur! For fucking hell's sake, you're an idiot!"

"I know what I'm talking about!" he snapped before grabbing Adam in his hands. "Now tell me how I can get back home or I'll throw you out the window!"

"You don't have the balls! And even if you did, you're just an idiot who can't even see that THIS ISN'T YOUR WORLD!"

Dan groaned in annoyance and started shaking his hands around just as the princess entered. "You're just making me more angry you jerk!"

"Sir Bastard." Danniella frowned. "Stop hurting my partner this instant."

"He started it!"

"Now." She frowned.

"Yah, stop acting like an asshole and trying to throw me out of the window!" Adam growled.

Dan huffed before dropping Adam and stood up. "Look, I'm gonna be frank, I don't see this whole marriage thing working out."

"Why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You won fair and square."

"Because for one, you didn't tell me you were a princess before. And second, I need to get back home. Third, I never even wanted to win! I just kept winning because if I surrendered I thought I'd get my head cut off by breaking the rules."

Danniella sighed. "I didn't want people to know I like blending in with the commoners, it helps me know how I can help them when I'm queen. As for the other two, what are you talking about and why didn't you just tell them that Sir Tistian was being lazy again? That might've saved you."

"Well I was kinda forced into it on the spot and had to blend in. I'm not from here, I'm from Tokyo."

"I see." She said with a nod. "So you are like the bakugan of my ancestors time?"

"Huh?"

Adam hopped onto Danniella's shoulder. "My ancestors appeared along with green cards from the sky in the time of King Arthur just as Vestroia was destroyed by the White Terror. So you came through a tear as well?"

"Yeah, but wait...bakugan started appearing THAT far back? Where I'm from it happened about a year ago."

"Ah, that makes sense." Danniella nodded slightly. "Here, bakugan helped Britain become an empire after my ancestors and his knights of the round table stopped the White Terror and sent him to hell."

"So this whole time you guys have been stuck in the dark ages, but with bakugan living with you?"

"Yes, but dark ages is derogatory. We call it Paradise Ages."

"Wow, I never imagined that. The living with bakugan and not panicking part, not the paradise ages part."

Danniella shook her head. "Sir Bastard, I understand you want to return home, but….I kinda want to get to know you better. And not about your tastes in pants."

"Can we drop the pants?" he deadpanned. "And I'm not Sir Bastard, I made it up. Just call me Dan Kuso."

"Dan Bastard?" Both human and bakugan said at once.

"Kuso!"

"Wow, what a pagan name." Adam muttered.

Dan grumbled while Danniella patted his shoulder.

"Relax, Adam might be a filthy silver tongued bakugan, but he means well. Even if you can't tell that he's a softy."

"I find that hard to believe." he remarked dryly. "So do you know how to get back home?"

"No." She said sadly. "Tears appear and disappear at different times of the year and this tear would be back….in three years at the same spot you came from."

"Three years?! You gotta be kidding!"

"She's not kidding." Adam shook his head. "She's not wrong about anything except using push up bras at ballroom dances."

"A-ADAM!"

"What? It's so fucking true."

"Don't go telling him that!"

Dan lightly blushed at that. "Um….can't we call off the wedding? I mean we're young."

"No. The wedding is on my eighteenth birthday, and I'm only fifteen."

'Aw man, which means if I have to wait for the tear to open, I'll end up married!' he thought before banging his head against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with my luck?!"

"Dan!" She said while grabbing him away from the wall. "Don't do that! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"But it's true! I'm away from home, my friends and family, and now stuck someplace I've never been to before! I didn't ask to come here! Or to get married! I'm not even in high school!" he snapped with a frown. "I don't care if I get hurt right now."

She looked down and clenched her chest. "Dan, please don't do that."

"And why not?!"

"My...brother tried to kill himself when he couldn't get defeated in his eightieth tournament. By...smashing his head against his own shield."

Dan opened his mouth before looking horrified. "He did what?!"

"Arthur wanted to be defeated before he always had luck on his side. But...the stress of it nearly drove him to that point until I stopped him." She looked away. "And before you defeated him, he swore that if he wasn't defeated today he would go into exile to the Antarctic."

"So...he was lucky, but couldn't handle it? Wouldn't it be great to be the best in this whole town?"

"Not if he didn't have a superiority complex or anxiety from being the champion of the Britannia Empire." She sighed. "Look Dan, I understand you are frustrated, but for the love of god! Don't hurt yourself like that! Your body is a precious thing and….I don't want you to get hurt because of that."

"Ok ok ok, I'll stop."

Adam sighed and landed on his head. "Look, let's just relax, calm down, and let me take a nap while you two start acting like newlyweds."

"Shut it." the two said at once.

He just floated away and rested on a pillow. "Fine, be like that. But you two need to fucking learn to like each other!"

"You sure I can't just throw him out the window?"

"No, he's my partner and only friend." She sighed. "He just means well that's all."

"Well, didn't you say something about a box earlier?"

"Yes, but that's only if he curses three times in a row or just embarrass me too much."

'He's more annoying than the first time me and Drago argued.'

Danniella looked at Dan before taking his hand. "Dan, I know this is odd but….can you tell me about your world? I just want to know when you leave in three years time."

He let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright, but it's way different compared to this place."

"I can take it." She said while they sat on the bed. "So weave me a story Dan."

"Well, I guess it all began like this…"

(Year one)

"Forget it." spoke Adam.

"Come on Adam, it won't hurt."

"I'm not letting you throw me!"

"Hey, Drago could handle it no problem, and you're way more stubborn than him. Besides, you won't know if you like it without giving it a try."

"I'm not a fucking ball!"

"You can literally fold up like one." deadpanned Dan.

"You know what I fucking mean you bastard! Now let me go!"

He sighed before dropping him on the ground. "Fine, big baby."

Adam grumbled while looking very annoyed. "What my partner sees in you is beyond fucking me!"

"And how she can stand you is a miracle. Drago was nowhere near this annoying." He said while noticing Danniella was watching him from a pillar. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you annoy my partner."

"It's more like him driving me insane."

She sighed. "Look, I want to ask you to accompany me to the stables."

"Why?"

"So we can ride on horseback. It might be fun." She smiled.

"But I've never ridden a horse before."

"But you did at the tournament last year." She deadpanned. "Remember Sir Bastard?"

"That was my first time and I was barely holding on. I was actually hoping I'd fall off and break my leg."

Danniella sighed. "Then let me teach you, ok?"

"Works for me, especially since SOMEONE isn't willing to work with me on showing him how to brawl."

"Hey! For me it's called a battle!" Adam snapped. "And we only change into our natural forms during a war!"

Dan sighed before Danniella pulled him away. "I keep telling him it's safe, I mean you guys still have the cards that came with them, right?"

"Yes, but we only use them in great wars like when the White Terror appeared or when the last Great War occurred before I was born." She explained. "As for the cards, we do use them to do magic but under tight supervision."

"Well have you guys ever considered just using them for fun battles?"

"No." She deadpanned. "It's too dangerous to meddle with. What if someone tried to use bakugan as a weapon or tried using the cards to change the fate of others? Especially the Hell Cards."

"Hell cards?"

"Forbidden cards that the White Terror's minions used to send them to a dark hell where no one ever comes back. We confiscated them, but….no one is aloud to use them under pain of death."

"Wait, you mean Doom cards? The hell you're talking about isn't hell, it's the doom dimension. It's kinda like it, but bakugan were sent there to never be seen again. So I guess you could still call it hell."

She sighed. "Let's stop talking about this and get you ready to ride a horse. Ok?"

"Fine."

(Later)

Danniella smiled while helping Dan get on a large stallion with one eye missing and chuckled. "Don't worry Dan, I got you."

"Mura." The horse snorted in annoyance.

"You sure this one's not gonna buck me off?"

"Josephine isn't that kind of horse." She said while getting him up and got on the horse as well. "Now just relax on the reigns and calmly tell him to go forward."

Dan did so and cleared his throat. "Um, go forward?"

The horse walked forward with a snort.

"Give him another command."

Dan blinked before saying. "Um yip yip?"

"Wait no-"

"MURA!" Josephine neighed before running right towards the castle gates and right out of the castle itself like a demon out of hell.

"Don't say that!" she screamed holding onto him.

"What's going on?!"

"You got him into a running frenzy! Now he won't stop until he's tired!"

"MURA!"

"How long will that take?!"

"I don't know!"

(Later)

The horse kept on running and running as the two screamed all the way.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

Josephine then suddenly stopped and sent the two right into a few rose bushes.

"Woah!" before crashing into them.

POKE!

"OW!" Danniella cried out. "That hurts like hell!"

"I think I got a thorn up my pants." Dan groaned while seeing some thorns going right into her butt.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" She cried out. "Get them off my butt!"

Dan winced and sat up before staring at her rear and gulped. "Um, maybe I should go get a doctor."

"It hurts too much!" She sniffled. "Please, help me." 'Why was I born with a huge butt?!'

Dan groaned before pulling out the first thorn out.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, just try and relax."

She nodded while getting another thorn out. "Ow!"

(A few minutes later)

Pull!

"OW! That one hurt!"

"Well I'm doing the best I can do."

Danniella groaned while the last thorn came out, but it also pulled out some of her dress revealing her bloomers. "OW!"

Dan blushed seeing them before looking away. "That's the last one."

She sighed before feeling a draft and blushed. "Um…..Dan….did you….see…."

"Nope, not a peek."

She blushed while getting up and looked away. "Dan...I know you're my fiancé but….let's not speak of this until after the wedding ok?" 'AHHH! HE SAW MY BLOOMERS!'

"Consider it done." He said while the horse walked off. "Hey get back here!"

"Mura." It said in annoyance before walking away.

Danniella watched Dan running after the horse while thinking. 'He….He really saw my bloomers….I hope he's not thinking of sinful things before wedlock?'

(Year two)

"Ha!" yelled Dan while jumping over Adam who was in his large form and smirked. "Come on, is that all you got?"

"Not really you bastard." He said before tail swiping him hard on the gut.

"OOF!" He cried out in pain.

"Your body might be tougher, but it's still as weak as a twig."

Dan groaned in pain before getting up. "Well I'm better than last time."

"Where you got hit in the face with my head." He smirked.

"Oh up yours."

Adam smirked before yawning. "I'm bored. I'm going to sleep you bastard."

Dan scoffed and wiped the sweat from his head. "Fine, I'll go take a break myself."

The bakugan changed back to ball form and landed on the ground. "Oh and before I forget, my partner is meeting with the Duke of New Cambridge today."

"The who?"

"The Duke of New Cambridge, he's the fucking kings advisor and truth be told, she fucking likes him as a friend."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because I'm a jackass." He yawned before going to sleep.

Dan frowned before walking back to the castle. "A duke? He doesn't sound that cool, but if he's her friend, I guess he can't be bad."

But as he walked into the hall, he noticed a man with Darkus styled clothing, a familiar mask over his face and a long black cape, walking past him as a small Darkus Reaper floated over his shoulder.

"Gabriel." The man said. "Make sure you don't get us lost again."

"Yes master."

"M-Masquerade?!" spoke Dan before shaking his head. "I mean, Alice! How'd you get here?"

He turned. "Alice? Have you mistaken me for my sister? Weird."

"Agreed master, a weird peasant."

"Sister, no I mean you." he replied walking over with a smile. "Man, I don't know how you got here, but it's better late than never. But why do you have that mask on?"

"..."

"..."

The man grabbed him and threw him out a window. "And stay away you peasant!"

"Woah!" He cried out while landing in a bush. "Ok, that's NOT the Alice I know!"

(Later)

Dan sighed while walking into the castle and was currently looking for Danniella so they can talk. "Danniella? Danniella!"

But he could't find her at all since it was a literal maze!

'I wonder if she ever thinks it's a better idea to install signs.' he thought while looking around the castle.

That was when he heard the sound of talking in the throne room. He headed towards it while noting one voice was Danniella.

"And that's how I won the Battle of Haos with only a spoon."

"Oh you're so silly Sir Datania." laughed Danniella. "It was just a kindergarten brawl, not a battle."

"Well what can I say? I'm your knight for any brawl Dani."

"Don't call me that!" she blushed while Dan peaked in and frowned seeing the man.

'It's the jerk who threw me out the window!' He thought in annoyance.

"Say Danniella." Datania asked with a smile. "Who's the lucky man? Is it a prince from another colony?"

She smiled while looking away. "Well, in a way, but he's not of royal blood."

"Oh so he's a peasant?" He said with a frown. "How…..nice." 'What a waste! Soiling the royal bloodline like that!'

"No, he may not be of royal blood, but he's actually quite skilled."

"Master." Said Gabriel. "Shall I find this suitor and poke his eye out?"

"Yes."

"Don't!" Danniella frowned. "He's my fiancé! You can't just poke his eye out!"

Datania eye twitched under his mask. "Danniella, I know you won him from a joust but I think you need to see someone else that's not from….low descent."

"Datania, I'll have you know that unless something happens we are to be wed when I become eighteen or the fate of my people in me will be broken."

"You still need to think this over, what if he's just going to run away from you at the altar?"

"I agree with master, he might have a few prostitutes or mistresses on his belt."

"Believe me, I doubt he would try that considering where he's from."

'What's that supposed to mean? Julie always seemed into me.' thought Dan with a huff before pushing the door open. "Oops! Sorry, didn't know someone was in here."

Datania looked around and frowned. "Danniella, who let this person into the castle? Especially one that thought I was my sister."

"First off, that's on me, but you're the jerk who threw me out a window, so take your little friend and buzz off." he frowned.

"Datania!" Danniella yelled out. "I told you not to do that!"

"Master was annoyed so he threw this peasant out the window. You know he hates being compared to his sister." Reaper bluntly said.

"Not my fault you two remind me of a friend of mine. And how is this creep a friend of yours if he's got a stick up his ass?" Dan asked Daniella. "He's literally asking for me to break his mask."

"Dan." She sighed. "He doesn't have a stick up his butt, just a vibrator. And don't break that mask, it's part of his," She whispered. "Bad boy identity."

"Danniella, don't tell this p-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll sock you." frowned Dan. "I'm already mad, and if you think I'm not gonna deck you just 'cause you're some duke doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Master." Gabriel said. "Are you sure I can't blind him or something? He's getting annoying."

"Later, after I make sure he's not a pease-"

PUNCH!

"GAH!" he held his nose while Dan winced.

"Ow, that mask was harder than I thought."

"You little!"

"Datania!" Danniella frowned. "Stop agitating him! And Dan, that was uncalled for!"

"Hey, he's the one acting all high and mighty. I'm just showing him what happens when you go overboard. Besides, I would have handled it like a brawl, but Adam isn't here and still won't let me show him how it's done."

She deadpanned. "Are you upset about me talking to my old friend?"

"Among other things." He huffed in annoyance.

"Dan, we're friends, so you have no reason to be jealous."

"Woah woah woah, who said I was jealous?"

"Well you looking annoyed and very mad when I was talking to Datania."

"Look! I'm not jealous of a asshole with a peasant complex!" He snapped while looking red in the face. "I just…..wanted to make sure you were ok since this place is so big! Someone could get hurt if they get lost, we should put signs up."

Danniella shook her head at that before looking at Datania. "Datania." She said with a smile. "I know you're trying to protect me, but Dan here is a perfect gentleman and friend. So please, don't be an ass."

"But I-"

She smiled darkly at him. " **Got it?** "

"But I….fine." He grumbled.

"Master will be waiting for him to croak." Reaper said while looking at Dan. "Before the wedding at best."

Dan glared before snatching Gabriel and started shaking him in his hand. "Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you."

"Ahhh! STOP I HAVE MOTIONSICKESS!"

"Stop that!" frowned Datania before tackling Dan.

He went to the ground while getting an idea and used his legs to send him flying off him and sent the duke out a window.

"AHHHH!"

CRASH!

"YUCK! HORSE SHIT!"

"Karma!" laughed Dan.

"Let me go!" Gabriel yelled while feeling really sick. "I hate sweat!"

"If you say so." He said while letting him go and saw the bakugan flying away.

"Dumb peasant!"

Danniella shook her head. "You are so jealous Dan."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not!"

"Are to."

"Are not!"

"Are not."

"Are to and that's final!"

"Ok Dan, if that's how you truly feel, who am I to judge?" she smiled.

He grinned before realizing what he just said. "Damn it!"

"You know jealousy is a sign you like someone." She said sagely. "Meaning you're growing up."

He groaned and facepalmed. 'I can't believe I fell for that.'

Danniella put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Dan, you're still cute in my eyes. Even if you were out of line and possibly caused a rivalry with my childhood friend."

"He started it!"

"Oh? Why do you think that?" She said with a smirk.

"How would you feel if someone called you a peasant and acted like they were king?"

"I would punch them." She said with a grin. "But don't worry, once the wedding is done people won't act like you are a lowly commoner."

'I hope so.' He thought while imagining her in a wedding dress. "Say, why haven't you just well...stopped the wedding?"

"Besides tradition?"

"Besides that."

Danniella sighed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Because I like you."

And just like that his face turned red in an instant.

'He looks adorable.' She thought with a smile.

'She...kissed me….' He thought before fainting on the ground.

"I take it back, he looks adorable NOW." She said out loud while giggling like mad.

(Year three and two days before the wedding)

Dan panted as he did some push ups as part of his daily exercise with no shirt on.

And all the while the maids were blushing at the sight of his now two pack abs.

"Wow, he's getting hot."

"Agreed, I wouldn't mind touching that set of abs."

"He he, yeah."

"We better get back to work, if the princess sees us ogling her soon to be king, it'll be the axe for us."

They shivered at that before going back to work, except for one with blue hair that was drooling a lot as Danniella walked behind her.

"Wow….so hot…."

"And who might you be referring to?"

"The new prince." She said dreamily. "Boy...he's so hot doing push ups."

"Yes I agree, and soon I'll be the one enjoying them in private."

The maid blinked before turning and saw Danniella right behind her. "EEP!" She bowed. "I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Just get back to your chores or it's the dungeon for you."

She nodded before running off.

She shook her head before looking at Dan again. 'My, he's so toned.'

"Almost….done." Dan said while pushing up and down on the ground while not noticing that Danniella was walking towards him or getting ready to sit on his back. When he felt sudden weight it made him fall down with a groan. "Ow! What the hell?"

"What? I'm just helping you get stronger."

"But you're heavy!"

"Are you calling me fat Dan?" She said coldly.

"No, but my arms already feel like they're gonna fall off! I've been at this for over an hour!"

She sighed before getting up and sat next to him. "Fine, Dan….can we talk after you're done?"

"Sure thing." He said while getting back to his routine.

(A few minutes later)

"So what's up?" Dan asked Danniella while still shirtless.

"Dan." She said with a light blush. "I know that the wedding is in two days and the portal might appear sometime that day but….have you changed your mind about leaving?"

He opened his mouth before shutting it and looked away. "Well….I'm still a little bit in between."

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I miss my friends, family, and regular tv, but on the upside I've gotten used to this place."

Danniella nodded. "How so? Are you happy about the training exercises or someone in particular?"

"Well the exercise has really made me tone up. I mean look at me, back at home I was mainly skinny."

"Yet you were still able to win my hand in marriage." Danniella pointed out. "But...have you reconsidered the wedding?"

He looked away with a blush. "Well….it'd feel kinda stupid and a jerk move if I just quit after all these years, right?"

"Wait…..you mean…." she blushed. "You're going to go with me in holy matrimony?"

"Well….I wanna say, yeah."

And cue her giving him a hug. "Oh Dan! I love you!"

He groaned from the grip. "E-Easy! My body's a little sore."

"Sorry." She said while loosening her grip. "But I'm so happy."

'I can tell!'

(Day of the wedding)

It was a beautiful day for love, the people were watching the exchanges, the pope was giving the bride and groom their vows, and the bakugan were flying around making heart shapes outlines in the church.

Dan tugged at his collar while feeling like a dweeb. 'How can people breath in these?'

'I hope this doesn't make my butt look big?' Danniella thought while in a red wedding dress with a long veil and a long corset that was tight against her waist.

"And now we will let the bride and groom speak their vows to one another."

Both looked at each other while Dan removed her veil.

"I...I care for you and will protect you in sickness and in health." Dan said with a stutter. 'Oh man, I've had three years to prepare for this and I'm already goofing it up.'

"And I will guard you from harm and loss." She said with her own stutter. "I...I love you as both lord and husband...Sir Bastard." 'Did I screw up?! Oh why didn't I practice yesterday?!'

"And now that the vows are done, the bride and groom may finalize their union with a kiss."

That was when a tear appeared over the ceiling as Shun, Marucho, Julie, Runo, Alice and Drago came out and landed on the ground.

"Ow!"

"My back!"

"Shun! That's my ass!"

"Sorry Julie."

"I can't feel my face."

"Ugh…" groaned Alice while Drago was on her head. "Note to self, don't use human test subjects unless you have a long set of rope to keep everyone from getting sucked in."

"We know." groaned the others.

"Who are you?!" Sir Mordred yelled while pointing at them. "And how dare you ruin this holy wedding!"

The others looked up and saw spears aimed at them making them go wide eyed with Dan the most surprised.

"Guys!? Drago!"

"Huh?! Dan?!" Runo yelled out.

"Dan." Danniella said with a frown. "You know these people?"

"Know them? Of course! These are my best friends!"

Drago floated over to him before getting hit by Adam.

"Hey fucker, go away. You're interrupting my partner's wedding you stupid fuck!" Adam growled. "Now fuck off!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in a fucking church you stupid lizard!"

"Um...oops." spoke Alice as they stood up with the knights moving their spears closer.

"Hey!" Dan called out to the guards. "Lay off them, they're friends of mine!"

"Yes Sir Bastard." They said while moving the spears back.

Dan sighed while his friends were lost. "Look guys, I know this is sudden-"

"DO YOU REALIZE IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS SINCE WE LOST YOU?!" Runo yelled.

"I know I know, but can we talk after the wedding?" He asked.

"Wait, this is YOUR wedding?!" spoke Julie in shock.

"You're Sir Bastard?" questioned Shun with a raised eyebrow.

Dan groaned in annoyance while Danniella shook her head.

"Just sit down and I might let you feast with us. Ok?" She asked with a forced smile. "Before I let my guards toss you in the dungeon until after the wedding."

Marucho nodded quickly before finding a seat.

"Just who are you?" Runo asked.

"Danniella Uther Pendragon, and soon to be Danniella Uther Pendragon Kuso. Princess of the Britannia Empire and ruler of New Manchester." She said while Adam floated near her head. "And this is my partner Adam."

"Take a seat or get thrown out flat chest."

"I'm not flat!"

"You are and your ass is so tiny that I thought you were a guy."

"Quiet Adam."

He huffed while Julie did the smart thing and sat Runo down as Shun also sat down

"May we continue?" Asked Naga while flying onto the pope's shoulder. "Or are we going to be stuck here all day?"

"Naga?!"

"The third." Dan sighed. "And let's get on with it please."

The pope sighed. "Alright, you may kiss the bride. If anyone here doesn't have any objections that is."

Before anyone could speak up, Danniella grabbed Dan and pressed their lips together.

He blushed while the girls in the audience blushed red as Danniella kept on kissing him none stop. 'Wow, her lips are soft, but why does this feel familiar?'

Shun looked at Danniella for a little bit before going wide eyed and turned to Marucho. "Marucho...I think that girl is…"

"Is what?"

"...a female Dan." He blushed as Danniella finished kissing him.

"I love you, my lord and husband."

"L-Love you too." he got out with a blush. 'Oh god….I'm a husband now!'

Julie gushed at that before saying. "Hey Dan! Don't forget to make me the godmother!"

"Julie!" yelled Runo.

"What? I'm just giving my support." She chuckled while Shun whispered the secret into her ear and went wide eyed. "Oh….oh my gosh!"

"And now feast!" proclaimed Danniella.

The crowd cheered while Julie told Runo and went wide eyed.

"AHHHH! DAN IS MARRIED TO HIMSELF!"

Dan slowly blinked before shaking it off. 'That's crazy, she's not even like me….I think?'

(Later)

The music blasted out while lots of men, women and children ate the mutton and wine like crazy and the bakugan were tipsy as hell.

"And that's what happened." Dan said while sitting next to Danniella and his friends.

All of them were stunned and blown away silent.

"So Runo?" He said to the girl. "No hard feelings?"

"...Dan. Next time ASK me to be the flower girl!"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen!"

Julie chuckled. "So did you do it yet?"

"No!" Danniella blushed. "We don't have….sex outside marriage. So don't tempt me like that."

"Agreed." Adam hiccuped. "You can't tempt my partner and...hey flaty, you need to get laaaayed~"

She growled and tried swatting him away.

"Ha ha ha! You're so in need to get a pussy in your cock!" He laughed before passing out on Julie's chest.

"Just how can you put up with this guy?" questioned Drago.

"The box." Both said at once.

"A box?"

"THE box." Danniella emphasized while Shun kept on looking at her with a green face. "What? Do I have a piece of mutton in my teeth?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"You look….well have you and Dan looked at each other closely? Like just at each other?"

"I'm busy with political affairs." She admitted. "I have a colony to run you know."

"Plus I've been trying to deal with some of their old customs."

"Then look at each other now." Shun said sternly. "Consider this my wedding present."

"How is that a present?"

Shun gave a really stern glares at the two.

"Fine, we'll humor you." Dan said while looking at each other and blinked.

"And? What do you see?"

Dan blinked while noticing her nose and cheeks were the same as his own. "Huh, I guess there is a little resemblance…"

"And the hair? It's the same color too, just in different styles."

"Yeah, it's like that as…." he slowly trailed off and blinked as Danniella went wide eyed.

"Oh….my….god!"

"We are the same!" they cried out together.

Marucho gasped along with Runo, Julie and Drago while the two love birds fainted on the wedding cake.

"I might have said too much." sweatdropped Shun.

"Hey Runo." Julie said. "Is this considered incest or twincest?"

"Now's not the time Julie!"

Both lovers stayed on the cake while the camera panned to black.


	23. Kakas and Ragna

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Kakas and Ragna

Series: Blazblue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tao get away from my food."

"But Tao wants good guys meat buns mew!"

"I said no!" he growled moving the plate away from her and tried to enjoy his lunch.

"Meow! Please! Tao needs food!" she whined reaching over making Ragna nudge her back using his hand.

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

She huffed before saying. "Good guy is a big fat meany."

"Yeah yeah, just let me eat."

Tao glared at him before remembering something. "Good guy! Tao just remembered something meow!"

"What?"

"Tomorrow is the Kaka BBQ!"

"Good, you can get some food from there."

"But good guy! It's a big big big BBQ! And the winner of the all you can eat fish eating contest will get a BIG prize meow!"

He blinked. "What kind of prize?"

"Lots of money mew!" She exclaimed while looking very happy. "Mountains and mountains of money!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Tao then explained that the winner of the contest will not only have money that would rival his own bounty, but will give him enough to retire early somewhere in the world.

And all the while Ragna was getting dollar signs in his eyes. "So all I need to do is eat more fish than anyone else and they'll give it up? Even if I'm a wanted man?"

"Yep meow!" Tao nodded. "And good guy can win because he's good guy! Meow!"

'Hmm, that would be pretty handy, and I could hide there without anyone looking for me since there'd be tons of people.' "Alright, I'll give it a try."

She jumped up and down with joy before finally grabbing the meat buns and ate them. "Nom nom nom, good guy. Don't forget to come before the full moon, or you make Tao mad meow."

"Hey! Those were mine!"

"Nom nom nom." She said before gulping. "You need to win on a empty stomach good guy. Mew."

Ragna frowned while internally agreeing that it might help him win if he doesn't eat anything before the contest. 'I just hope no one else has an appetite like Tao or I might have some trouble.'

(Next evening)

-Kaka Village-

The albino looked around and saw it was decorated with cat lanterns, cat kites, cat streamers, cat plates and napkins, and anything cat related as some Kakas walked around munching on some fish and meat buns. 'How this place will have a prize worth more than my bounty I'll never know.'

As he looked around he noticed some children looking at him and smiling.

"Look it's good guy, meow!"

"Wow, he's big mew."

"Let's play with his hair mew."

"Don't even try." he spoke up before walking past them.

They kept following him while a trail of Kaka kittens followed him like he was a mother hen.

'Why me?' he thought in annoyance before spotting Tao up ahead munching on a large fish, raw.

"Nom nom nom." She said before looking at the kittens and frowned. "Good guy, stay away from those kittens meow! Tao won't let you hurt them...or get lost!"

"I'm not going to, just get them away from me."

Tao got up and smiled. "Little ones, let's go get some fish meow."

"FISH!" They called out before running towards Tao as she walked off with the fish still in her mouth.

'What's with these guys and fish?' Ragna thought while looking around. "I just gotta find that contest, win, then get out of this crazy place."

As he was looking around, he noticed fifty large bowls of fish on a large table in the center of the town. 'Wow….that's big.'

"Oh, so you're the good guy Tao likes being friends with mew."

"Huh?" He turned around and saw a Kaka with a green costume, long bright green hair that went to her shoulders, a green striped tail, tanned skin and a D cup chest.

"You look nice for a human good guy meow."

"And you are?"

"Just someone who's heard a lot about you meow."

"Ok?" He said while looking away. 'Weirdo.'

"Is it true that you are gay mew?"

"What? No!"

"Mew? But you don't mate with Tao so you're gay right?"

"I'm not into her because she's annoying!"

"...oh." She said with a puzzled look on her face. "Ok then."

He facepalmed slowly. "Anything else I should know that Tao has been telling you?"

"That you need to get a mate mew." She said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, the most wanted man in the world finding a girlfriend, that makes perfect sense." he remarked sarcastically.

"So you like men meow? How kinky." She meowed with a giggle.

"No." he deadpanned before walking away from her.

"...he's hot mew." She muttered while smiling from under her mask.

(With Ragna)

'Weirdo cat.' he thought while walking around. "Who do I talk to to sign up?"

"Meow." Said a Kaka with a white tail and short white hair, a massive ass, a C cup chest, and wearing a pure white outfit, while sitting at a table. "Sign up for what good guy?"

"The eating contest, that's the whole reason I came here."

"Oh! Sorry but this is the catnip eating contest mew. It's so good for my hips." She muttered while eating some catnip.

"Wait, I'm here for the fish eating contest Tao told me, not catnip."

"Oh….." she sighed. "I don't know where it is mew. Sorry good guy."

"But this is your village, how can you not know?"

"Too much catnip." She said seriously. "I see things with catnip meow."

"...huh?"

She ate some catnip before drooling a little. "I see flying fish meow!"

'Great, I gotta talk to someone else now.' He thought before walking away.

That was when a Kaka with a white and black tail, blond hair that reached to her eyes, a yin-yang styled outfit, a G cup chest and a tiny ass walked behind him and tugged his sleeve.

"Hey, can I have some hugs please meow?" She asked in a booming voice.

He turned around in surprise while looking her over. "Who are you?"

"Someone who needs a hug meow."

"Then stop yelling!"

"What mew? I'm not yelling! I'm naturally loud like a dog!" She said loudly while Ragna had to cover his ears.

"Then try and whisper!"

She nodded before saying in a very quiet voice. "Hug please meow?"

"No."

"Why? I need hugs mew."

"Hug someone else, I'm busy."

She pouted before hugging him with her chest in his face. "HUG ME!"

"GAH!" he groaned from the sudden grip that made his back crack.

She finally let go and ran away. "Thank you! MEOW!"

"I….I hate….that….ow…." He groaned rubbing his back.

As he was trying to fix his back, he didn't notice that two Kaka's were watching him from an alleyway.

"Is that the big bounty headed guy meow?" Said a Kaka with a orange outfit with a D cup chest and large ass, with long black hair.

"I think so mew?" Said a Kaka with yellow clothing, a D cup chest and small ass, with short black hair. "Want to steal his wallet?"

"Sure!"

Ragna groaned before feeling some hands on his hips and saw some Kaka's stealing his wallet. "HEY!"

"He found us mew!"

"Run meow!"

He growled and grabbed his sword before swinging it, which they ducked under and snatched his wallet back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting your wallet mew." Said the orange Kaka.

"We want lots of fish to eat mew!" The yellow Kaka exclaimed.

"Then go do it at the contest!"

Both looked at each other before saying. "But we don't know where it is meow."

Ragna facepalmed mildly and left a red mark on his forehead. "You gotta be kidding me?"

"So can we have the wallet mister bounty?" The yellow Kaka asked while the orange one licked her lips. "Please mew?"

"No, now buzz off." He said while walking off.

Both looked at each other before saying in a whisper. "He's hot mew."

(Later)

"Ugh! Where is it?!" He yelled out while looking around the festival.

"Where is what mew?" Said a black clothed Kaka with medium length purple hair, a purple tail, a medium sized ass and a B cup chest. "Is it food?"

"No! I just wanna know where you sign up for the fish eating contest."

"Um…" she said while looking away. "I don't know, but I know about a swordfish dueling contest. Want to join me mew?"

"Is the prize a lot of money? If not, then no."

"No. But we can eat the fish." She smiled. "And I think you have nice eyes mew."

"Forget it, do you at least know someone who MIGHT know?"

"...eh?" She said while looking at a butterfly. "Say something meow?"

He grumbled before storming off.

"...what a nice ass mew."

(Later)

Ragna grumbled while looking around. "Why me?" 'All I want is to sign up so I got a chance at getting rich, is that so wrong?'

"Hey." Said a tall Kaka with blue clothing, braided blue hair in a single loop around her blue tail, a large set of hips and a H cup chest while holding some fish in her hands. "Are you hungry meow?"

"No."

"But it's sardines mew."

"Look, I'm gonna get to the point, do you know where I can sign up for the fish eating contest? Yes or no?"

"...no." She admitted. "Sorry mew."

"Then I'm going." He said before walking off.

"...he looks tasty mew."

(A few minutes later)

Ragna growled while getting REALLY hungry. He wanted to keep from eating anything for his stomach, but he needed to get something in him or he'd get more pissed.

That was when three Kaka's with long braided red hair, red tails, a red outfit, and sporting massive asses and F cup chests popped behind him and started to tickle him. "Tickle fight! Meow!"

He jumped at the sudden move while trying to push them away. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"We are trying to tickle you mew." All three said at once. "And it's fun mew!"

"Knock it off!"

All three stopped and pouted. "Why mew?"

"I'm not in the mood!" he snapped holding his sword out to them. "All I want is to sign up for the god damn contest! But no one around knows where it's at!"

"Oh!" They said at once. "The contest is near the river mew!"

"Wait, this is for fishes." he clarified. "I don't wanna sign up for anchovies, catnip, or anything else, JUST fish."

"Oh yes." They said at once. "It's only fish mew. It's just to your left meow."

"...you're not playing a game with me are you?"

"No mew." They said at once.

Ragna felt his anger subside while grinning madly. "Finally something's going right for me."

The triplets watched him running off while saying to themselves. "He has potential mew."

(Later)

The man ran towards the river while seeing a large table covered in large bowls of fish near the edge of the shore. 'Yes! I made it.'

That's when he saw a plump Kaka with pink clothing, a pink tail, a mass of pink hair that went to her large gut, a H cup chest and large ass, sitting next to a vacant seat at the table.

'Oh right, I still have to out eat her….fucking shit fuck!' he thought while taking a seat as Tao walked up with a mic.

"Meow! Get ready to eat!" she called out. "For a LOT of money and a secret prize! Meow!"

'At least I didn't need to sign anything.'

"Now begin MEOW!" Tao called out while the pink Kaka scarfed down the fish on a dime.

Ragna grabbed one and bit into it slowly. 'If I use too much stamina and rush off the bat, I'll get tired quickly.'

(Twenty fish later)

Ragna groaned while trying to eat the last fish, but to no avail as he was getting really sick.

And so was the pink Kaka who looked ready to bust. "Ugh...so many...meow fish." She groaned.

"Ooh, and both are starting to slow down meow." spoke Tao into the mic.

Both looked at the fish before Ragna finished the fish up.

POP!

And the pink Kaka's outfit exploded and caused her to be naked except for the mask on her face.

"MEOW!" She cried out before landing on her back. "My...burp! Tummy meow...burp."

Ragna didn't notice and rubbed his stomach with a groan. "I...win."

"And good guy is the winner!" Tao cried out. "Give it up for good guy meow!"

The crowd cheered with Ragna just giving a small wave.

"And now for the mountain of money!" She called out as several Kaka's brought a truck full of gold bars to the table. "Good guy, I hope you like this meow."

"Great…"

"But!" She said. "We still need to give you the secret prize mew."

"What secret prize?"

Tao smiled while the eleven Kaka's from before appeared from the back of a another truck and waved at him. "The chance to mate with the first twelve Kaka's you met today meow meow!"

"Wait...what?!"

The pink Kaka groaned before burping a little. "Meow, he's hot. Let's go girls mew."

"Yeah!" The eleven Kaka's called out with grins.

"Tao!" he stood up and groaned. "Get over here!"

She hopped towards him and blinked. "What is it good guy meow?"

"Tao, what kind of prize is that?" he frowned. "You told me about the cash, that's it."

"Oh well it's funny but the elder said I needed to get a cock guy for mating. We don't have males you know so...want to make lots and lots of kittens good guy mew?"

"No!"

"So you're gay for ice man meow?"

"NO! What do you even mean you don't have males?"

"We don't have cock guys because they were exterminated by ice guy years ago. Nasty mean ice guy thought they were gross so he hurt cock guys meow!" She hissed. "But good guy likes Tao so Tao let you mate with Tao's people."

'Jin killed all the guys? That's in...actually that fits him.' he shook his head. "You're nuts if you think I'm gonna do that. I just wanted the cash prize, that's it."

"No mate, no money mew." She said sternly. "So go make kittens good guy!"

He glared at her before pointing to the other Kakas. "I barely even know them."

"So? You can mate with each one right now. Or do you want to mate in a shed mew?"

He facepalmed. "You know what? Fine, I'll do them, but there's one more thing I want in return since YOU didn't tell me."

"What mew?"

"From now on, if you want meat buns, you buy them yourself and STOP stealing mine."

She gasped before getting an idea and nodded. "Ok." 'Looks like Tao has to wait until good guys done before asking for HIS meat buns.'

He let out a sigh and looked at the other Kakas before walking over. "So...you all are fine with this?"

They all nodded while purring loudly and making a heart from their tail.

'Oh boy.'

(Later)

Ragna looked around the large house as he noticed that it had a large bed full of cat shaped pillows and cat shaped sex toys on the side of the bed. 'They really must need a few guys, they're like….well like that rabbit if she was a repressed nympho.'

"Meow! This is so exciting mew!"

"Agreed meow!"

"Yep mew."

Ragna looked at the multi colored Kakas and sighed. "Ok, before we do this I need two things. One tell me your names and two who's going first?"

They looked at him before saying. "Why mew?"

"So it's easier to tell who from who."

"You can just tell us by our color." spoke the green one. "Besides, aren't you gonna sleep with us and then mew?"

"Well I am, but I need some semblance of order. Twelve girls at once might kill me."

"Simple! We do it in the order you met us." spoke the yin yang colored one making them cover their ears. "What meow?"

"Stop yelling!" The red colored triplets yelled. "It hurts meow!"

"Sorry." she whispered.

Ragna sighed. "Now just get in line and show me which one of you saw me first." 'I'm going to regret this.'

And cue all the Kakas getting into a single line.

'This is gonna be long.'

(Later)

"MEOW!" moaned the green one riding on Ragna's dick with a smile. "Good guy's cock is so big and warm!"

"Just hold on you damn pussy!" He grunted while thrusting even harder into her womb. "Or I might send you into orbit!"

"Meow! That sounds fun! You're definitely not gay meow!"

"I'm not gay you crazy cat!" He snapped. "And I'm going to make it so you never stop birthing kittens you fucking slut!"

"Oh meow~ How rugged~"

"Here's my load you pussy!"

The Kaka cried out while her stomach expanded with cum. "MEOW! GOOD GUY IS THE SEXY MATE!"

"You better believe it furball!"

She moaned while revealing her face, which was covered in freckles and was really tanned. "Oh good guy, I love you mew~"

(Next one)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Meow!" moaned the white one staring at the ceiling with Ragna thrusting into her pussy. "I'm seeing stars meow!"

"You'll see more than stars you slut!" He grunted while slapping her ass hard.

"AH! I see so many kittens mew! Make it real!"

"I'm gonna make it so you're popping them out over and over again!"

The Kaka moaned while some cum entered her womb. "OH YES! I FEEL THE SEA ENTERING MY WOMB MEOW!"

'She's really out of it.'

"MORE MY MATE! MORE SEAWATER!"

(Next one)

"AH!" Cried out the yin-yang colored Kaka while getting fucked while upside down. "Oh yes! Harder good guy mew!"

"Gah! Remember to whisper!" he grunted.

"Yes my mate!" She said quietly. "Oh! I'm about to cum meow! Please make me a lazy horny cat meow!"

"You got it!" Ragna grunted while squeezing her ass tightly. "And I'll make you so big that you can't leave without tasting my seed!"

"Oh! I'm cumming meow!" she moaned through her hand before feeling the sperm gush into her pussy. "MEOW!"

'Ow! I think my ears are bleeding!'

(Next ones)

"Steal my virginity meow!" The orange Kaka moaned while getting thrusted in her pussy. "I need it to be gone before the kittens are born mew!"

"You're getting your wish." he grunted while fingering the yellow Kaka's pussy with her rubbing her chest.

"Oh~Faster meow." Moaned the yellow Kaka with a smile. "Make me pee~"

'I swear it's like all of these girls are Tao's sisters….please don't let that be true.'

"Oh!" The orange Kaka moaned. "Make me a mom now! I need kittens meow!"

"And I want to be a toilet meow!" The yellow Kaka purred with a loud moan. "A sperm toilet!"

"I'll get to you after I break your friend!"

"Oh! Sister! I'm cumming meow!" The orange Kaka cried out while sperm poured into her womb.

"Make sure to save some for me meow!"

Ragna kept on pouring out sperm before the yellow Kaka came on his hand. 'I think this is getting either lucky or….unusually odd for me.'

(Next one)

"Ah!" The black Kaka cried out while getting thrusted in her pussy as she hugged Ragna tightly. "More my mate! Make your swordfish break my womb meow! Oh yes!"

"I'm gonna split you in half for telling me about the wrong kind of fish!"

"Oh! Do it mew!" She moaned while giving him a kiss. "I'll be your kitten maker~"

"You and every other girl here!" he grunted into the kiss.

"Ah!" She gasped as the sperm entered her womb. "I'm cumming meow!"

(Next one)

Ragna grunted while the tall blue Kaka moaned as he decided to fuck her while on the wall.

"Oh~ I'm getting so full of dick! Please make my belly happy meow!" She purred while her leg was in the air and her tail wrapped around his balls.

"Just don't fall on me and I'll make it happen!" he grunted.

She purred loudly while Ragna grabbed her breasts. "Oh! I love you mate! Please never fuck anything but my pussy mew! I'm yours!"

"You're so going to be popping kittens for eternity you slutty cat!"

"Please make it happen meow!"

"Then beg for it!" He grunted while his cock began to get bloated with sperm.

"Oh! Please mate! Make me a kitten maker please meow!"

"You want to have kittens? Then have them!"

"MEOW!" She cried out as sperm poured into her womb. "I'M SO FULL!"

(Next one)

Ragna panted while letting the three Kakas in red were licking up around and across his dick and balls while he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Yum." They said with a grin. "So tasty mew~"

"Don't miss a drop."

"We won't mew." They said at once while licking his sperm and purred. "Please give us a cream pie afterwards mew~"

"After you clean my cock up you fucking sluts." he replied while his dick managed to stay rigid hard.

They nodded at once. "Ok sexy mate mew~"

He groaned while his cock sprayed sperm onto the girls masks, making them take them off to reveal their faces, which were almost exact except for a birthmark in the shape of a burn mark on the middle one's face and the small mole under the right one's chin.

"Yummy meow~"

(Last one)

"Mmm~" moaned the pink Kaka while giving Ragna a tit fuck with her large breasts. "This feels so right mew~"

'She's soft and FUCKING heavy!' he thought while groaning from the tits and her tongue.

She kept on moving her breasts up and down while her tail swished from side to side. "I'm going to have my revenge for the contest, mew. And make you my sexy cooking mate, meow~"

"J-Just don't go eating it!" he groaned while thrusting against her breasts.

"No promises mew~" she purred while licking the tip and nipping the head lightly. "Needs some salt meow."

'With how much the others say, it's already salty!' He thought before cumming onto her breasts as he grabbed her ass.

"Meow! So many sperm meow!" She cheered before licking herself. "Hey, want me to go on top meow?"

"I don't-"

"Too late meow!" She interrupted while sitting on his crotch while feeling it enter her pussy. "OOOH~!"

"GAH!" 'SO HEAVY!' he thought with wide eyes while she moaned.

"Oh~ Thrust into my sexy body meow! Don't hold back mew mew meow!" She moaned while moving her massive hips up and down, making Ragna see stars and felt like he was getting crushed by a steamroller.

'My dick is gonna shatter at this rate!' He thought in pain. 'And my ribs!'

(Later)

Ragna panted while getting his clothes on. "Fuck...that took forever."

The twelve Kaka's snored while covered in cum and sweat. "Zzzz."

He put on his pants and then placed his sword on his back as he carefully walked out of the backdoor. 'Now I can go get my own place that no one can find.'

But as he got out, he didn't notice that Tao was watching from the bushes.

'Mmm, good guy smells like sex. Tao needs to get into good guy's bed meow.' She thought with a smirk.

(Timeskip)

Ragna looked at his coffee while knowing that Tao will pop up right about now to steal it. "3...2...1…"

"GOOD GUY!" Called out the Kaka while appearing from under his table. "GIVE TAO FOOD MEOW!"

"No." he replied before tossing a net over her.

"Hey! Let Tao go meow!"

"No fucking way."

"But Tao just wanted food mew!"

"And I made you promise you wouldn't take any of mine again."

"...Tao did mew?" She said in confusion. "Tao was thinking about kittens mew."

Ragna groaned. "Just leave me alone Tao."

Tao blinked before saying. "Oh! Tao remembers now! The kittens are coming! The kittens are coming meow!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Good guy! The kittens are coming meow! The kittens are coming meow!" She bounced with joy while not noticing the twelve Kakas were right behind Ragna. "This calls for a party meow!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hey mate." Called out the white Kaka while holding her eight month belly. "How's life mew?"

He blinked and saw all their bellies being larger. "Oh..fuck."

"Hey good guy." Tao said with a smile. You promised to let Tao join in, so want to do it meow?"

"I...I...wait, when did I say that?"

"At the festival." She smiled. "And then good guy gives Tao kittens meow!"

He paled while the Kakas moved closer and closer to him. 'Oh sweet mother of fucking god!'

"Lets fuck now meow." the red clothed triplets said with a long loud purr.


	24. Monkey Queen and Jackie

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Monkey Queen and Jackie

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jackie." Jade said while holding a puppet. "I'm going to do ventriloquism."

"Jade that's a wonderful idea." he smiled. "You know, I actually won a few talent shows back in my day. I could even show you how to throw your voice."

"Oh, well….wait? Really?" She asked with a blink. "But you're...well a kick butting action hero."

"I was also young once, not like I went around jumping around doing stuff like that." he replied before turning to Kai Ching. "We will take it."

"An excellent choice. This handmade crafted puppet is quite rare, only one of it's kind exists."

"How much?"

"Oh about one hundred dollars, plus tax might I add. This is authentic bamboo."

(Later)

Jade looked at the puppet while trying to throw her voice, which was going terribly as she was bad at it. "And I said, why the long face?"

"Aiyah, Jackie, what were you thinking?" frowned Uncle. "Buying creepy puppet is one thing, but buying from Kai Ching?! He sells nothing but cheap nick nacks."

"Uncle, it was just a wooden puppet."

"A bamboo one! And it might be from a factory." he frowned while glancing at it with the eyebrow tilting. "Plus it is creepy."

"At least you don't have to worry about termites." spoke Jade, failing to make it sound like the puppet and groaning. "Maybe ventriloquism was a bad idea."

"Come now Jade, you just started, it takes practice to get good at something." spoke Jackie.

"But every time I throw my voice it sounds like," She then tried it again. "Valmont underwater and wrestling with an octopus."

"Would you like me to demonstrate how it's done?"

"No, maybe if I try again it might work." She said before trying and making a semi sounding Hack Foo voice. "Tuna eating fish!"

Jackie smiled before Jade looked down and held the puppet up. "What is it?"

"There's something on the back of it. It says 'To free me of glitches and put you in stitches, this merry ape begs: Pull my leg.' Weird."

"Maybe it's a good luck charm." He said while Jade grabbed the leg.

"Ooh! Maybe it has a hidden compartment with gems in it!"

Pull!

A clicking sound was heard before the puppet's head turned with a snicker coming from it before a violet light shined out and covered it and Jade making Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle look in surprise.

As the light vanished, we find that there was a small puppet on the ground and a birthday present right next to it with a red bow. The thing? The puppet looked just like Jade.

"What in the…." Tohru said while picking the gift up. Which opened up and sent him flying as a large boxing glove gave him a KO hit to the jaw.

Uncle and Jackie winced before Jackie ran over and picked the puppet up.

"Jade!"

"Aiyah! Evil magic is at work!" cried out Uncle while Tohru groaned.

"I'm back!" Called out a voice as a puff of green smoke covered the area and we see a tall woman with long red hair, green eyes, slightly green skin with brown hair on her arms and legs, a small ass with a tail on the back of her ass, a G cup chest, and wearing a green chinese dress with yellow trims on the sides as she held a long red bo staff in her right hand. "The queen of pranks is back baby!"

"Who are you?" asked Jackie while stunned. "Where did you come from?"

"The Monkey Queen, ever changing and omnisexural queen or king of all pranks." She winked at him. "But I like being a sexy ass queen big boy."

Jackie blushed while Uncle frowned.

"You did not answer second question, where did you come from?"

She scratched her head and shrugged. "Anywhere in China. But I was watching from my prison."

"Prison?"

"Hello, is there an echo in that old noggin?" she asked knocking on Uncle's forehead before grabbing the puppet and holding it up. "This little gal pulled my leg and voila! I'm back and ready to get back at what I do best, spreading the best kind of comedy all around!"

"Aiyah! Now Uncle recognizes you!" spoke the old man with shock.

"Ding ding! And to the winner!" she pulled a creampie from behind her back and threw it in his face. "Sorry, no consolation prizes."

"Gah!"

She then put the doll between her chest and stood on her staff. "Mmm, what to do first? Whoopie cushions? Exploding bras? Mmmm."

"So you did that to Jade." frowned Jackie.

"Well duh, who else could pull off a grand entrance like that? I didn't think your sumo would get knocked out in the first round, but oh well, live and learn."

"Wait, if you are the Monkey Queen, then how come you are…." Jackie trailed off.

"Look like a human? Because I wanted to do a new shtick. That and apparently if I appeared like my real self, people might be freaked out about a giant walking talking monkey. You humans have no sense in style. This dress is too clingy and I'd gladly change, but with guzzangas like this, my A material is gonna be known world wide. Never got why humans pay these so much attention, but I'm sure your niece will get use to them, you know, after she stops being so wooden." she snickered.

He blushed looking at the breasts before shaking his head. "Change Jade back now."

"Nope~" She said with a grin. "I'm not going back to that body anytime soon. So go take a long hike."

He frowned and held his hand out. "Then give her back."

"Oh? You want this little thing?" she tapped Jade's head. "Then go ahead and take her, but let's be clear, I prefer guys with a sense of humor."

He saw her groping her breasts and blushed. "H-Hey stop that!"

"Mmm, no." She said before jumping back and pulled out a flash bomb. "Later!"

BOOM!

Jackie and Uncle looked away when the flash went off with the Monkey Queen cartwheeling out of the shop before the two rubbed their eyes.

"Jackie! Do not let the Monkey Queen get away!"

He nodded before running out of the shop, only to get hit by a goat.

"Baaa!"

Right on the leg.

"Ow ow ow!" winced Jackie hopping on his other leg with the goat walking off and him rubbing the spot. "Oooh, where did that come from?"

"Baaa!"

He turned to the left and saw a herd of stampeding goats running at him.

"Baaa!"

"Baaa!"

"Ahh!" he turn and rushed off as best as he could before ducking down an alley and saw them run by before he sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Ahh!" Screamed a girl while a pair of pants turned into a monster made of old socks and cardboard.

"FOOD FOR ED!" It roared while chasing the woman and spitting cereal at her.

Jackie went wide eyed and looked out to see a conga line of roasted ducks go by and several cars with faces dancing to one's stereo blaring loudly. "Oh no, this isn't good."

That was when he saw a large flying dog 'running' right at him.

"Arf arf!"

"Bwah!" he cried out before running away. "Good doggie! Nice doggie! I am not a chew toy!"

"Arf arf!" It barked before getting eaten by a large sock monkey.

"Ooh ooh." it bellowed in a deep voice before hopping away making the ground tremble as Jackie groaned.

"I need to find out where that crazy woman went off to with Jade, but how?!" He cried out while noticing a naked woman getting chased by her own underwear.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in horror.

Jackie blushed brighter and had to force himself to look away before jogging down the road. "Alright think, if she's a well known trickster, where would she go for pranks?"

That's when he got an idea and ran out of the area.

(Later)

He looked at the gag shop while seeing that large jawbreakers were rolling over unoccupied cars. "Bingo."

"Ahhh!" Screamed a few guys while getting hit by several flying whoopie cushions.

"Ah, I love the sounds of fake farts in the day, it warms my heart." smirked the Monkey Queen inside while looking around. "Now then, should I make something out of fake dog vomit, or make a horde of rubber chickens run amuck, any ideas Pinocchio?"

But it was silent as wood.

"Good call, rubber chickens it is."

"Stop!" Jackie called out. "Give back my niece!"

"Aw now don't be like that, we're having a grand time!" she smirked balancing on her staff upside down. "After all, we were just about to decide whether to flood the library with bath water or turn city hall into a gingerbread house. Not a fan of sweets, but I'm sure the local pigeons would go wild for that."

Jackie frowned before trying to make a grab at Jade, only to get hit with a pie.

"Sorry big boy, you gotta buy a girl dinner first before grabbing." she chuckled righting herself up before back flipping out of the door and fired a beam from her staff at a car before landing on top and knocked on the side. "Yo driver! Get me downtown and you get a crisp new dollar bill."

"Beep beep." It said before opening the door as Jackie ran out of the building.

"Stop!"

But she was already in as the car sped away at lightspeed.

Jackie groaned while having to catch his breath. "At this rate, she'll turn all of San Francisco upside down. I hope Uncle has a better plan."

(At shop)

"Wake up Tohru." spoke Uncle flicking the sumo across the forehead. "I need your assistance with spell."

"Ugh….what happened?" He groaned while opening his eyes.

"You get knocked out and fail to stop the Monkey Queen, that's what." he frowned as Tohru sat up. "Now Jackie is out there trying to stop her. We need to find a spell to keep her in one spot and try to reverse the spell she used on Jade before something happens."

"Yes sensei." He said while heading to get a book of spells.

"One more thing! If we are not quick, all of San Fran will be a city of chaos, so make haste!"

"Yes sensei."

"One more thing, get me some tea."

'I hope Jackie is having better luck.'

(Later)

Jackie ran around the city while seeing crazy random things attacking people or causing property destruction. And that includes a giant bomb laying chicken who's bombs exploded into red jello mix. "This is going to be an extremely bad day if I can't stop her."

That was when a nun walked by while holding a doll in her hands. "Save me oh lord of jokes. Save me oh lord of jokes."

"Ma'am! You should not be out in the open right now, it is very dangerous."

The nun turned around and said. "How so?"

"There's a crazy monkey making things attack people?"

"Really?"

"Yes." He said while looking very worried.

"Well just give me a second." She said before turning around.

"Please we hav-"

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" She cried out while wearing a large green and purple mask with a crazy expression on it.

"BWAH!" he jumped back with wide eyes and patted his chest to get his heart to slow down as the woman burst out into laughter.

"Oh gods! You're a sucker!" She laughed before changing back to the Monkey Queen. "A big old sucker!"

"That was not funny." he frowned while taking a deep breath before she frowned.

"Not funny? You don't think that's funny? I'll have you know I was so funny in the last century that I had them literally on their backs busting their guts out from my humor." She chuckled before changing her outfit into a police girl uniform as she blew a whistle and caused several cartoon police cars to appear. "Get him boys!"

Jackie went wide eyed as the car doors opened up to reveal large cartoon tommyguns. He turned and ran as cartoon bullets flew out making him duck and roll out of the way. "Bad day bad day!"

The Monkey Queen laughed as the human ran off. "Oh this is better than defeating the forces of heaven while blindfolded."

(Later)

Jackie sighed while looking roughed up, but not injured. "She is tough."

As he was getting catching his breath, he noticed that he was covered in paint ball residue.

"At least it wasn't real bullets." he wiped some off and heard the sound of fireworks go off. "Oh no."

"Ahhh!" Screamed a few people while running away from killer fireworks that came from an animated machine gun with a dogs head.

"Arf!"

BOOM!

"Arf!"

BOOM!

"AHHHH!"

"This has gone on long enough." he frowned before seeing black vans drive by. "Wait, Captain Black! Maybe he can help."

However as the cars were about to park, a large sock puppet erupted from the ground and ate some of them.

"ROAR!" It cried out before spewing several tons of tomato juice at the other cars.

"Men! Open fire!" called out Black as he dove out of his truck and ran for cover before getting yanked into the alley by Jackie.

"Captain Black! You need to help me get Jade back!"

"Sorry Jackie, but I need to stop this terrorist first."

"But this is important!" spoke the archeologist. "It's not a terrorist, it's the Monkey Queen!"

"Um..the who?" Black raised an eyebrow.

"The Monkey Queen!"

"You rang?" Said queen said while appearing next to them in a green spy suit.

Both jumped back with Jackie spotting a lack of Jade in her chest.

"So having fun you two?" She grinned while scratching her head.

"Where's Jade?!"

"Oh her? Left her somewhere….huh. I completely forgot where I placed the little doll."

"Hold it right there." Black pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. "Start talking, are you the one causing all this chaos?"

"Chaos? This is art." She said. "And what are you going to do with that peashooter?"

"If you don't give yourself up you'll find out."

"Wait Captain Black! She uses magic!" spoke Jackie before she jumped up and formed a mallet on one end of her staff which she used to knock the gun out of Black's hands before kicking him away with her feet.

"How's that for a standoff?" She laughed before turning to Jackie. "Say, want to play a game of hide and seek?"

"No, what I want is my niece." he frowned before running at her and dove, before she back flipped and made him land on Black with a groan.

"Ow."

"Oh come on now. Live a little." She chuckled before getting an idea and gave him an atomic wedgie.

"BWAAAAAH!" he screamed out with crossed eyes at the pain while Black winced from his position.

'That's gotta sting.' he thought before spotting his gun and tried reaching for it.

The Monkey Queen laughed at that before grabbing the gun and threw it into a trash can. "No gun for you!"

"Bad….day." groaned Jackie before she dropped him.

"Later." She said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

(One explication later)

"Figures, my day off and it gets ruined by a prank happy magic monkey." sighed Captain Black. "Not to mention she has a hostage, this just complicates things."

"But what can we do? She's very dangerous."

"You tell me, you're the one who gets tugged into these kinda situations. Doesn't your uncle have some kinda magic spell or potion that can stop her?"

Ring ring ring ring.

Jackie blinked while feeling his phone ring as he opened it. "Hello?"

" _Jackie, excellent news, me and Tohru managed to conjure a chi spell which should cause the Monkey Queen to become paralyzed, but temporarily. Where is she?_ "

"Gone."

" _Aiyah! We need her for the final ingredient!_ "

"Which is?"

" _A hair from head while she's laughing._ "

"Well she's always doing that, but she keeps getting away before I can touch her."

" _Then get her to stay in one place. One more thing, don't take hair from armpit. It will make spell ineffective._ "

"Ok-"

" _One more thing! Don't take pubic hairs, will cause BIG explosion!_ "

"Uncle!" he blushed. "I wasn't even thinking of that!"

" _Don't talk back to Uncle!_ "

Click

"So? What'd he say?" asked Black.

"I need to get a piece of her hair while she's laughing, but unless we get her to stay still it won't work."

"What kind?" He asked. "And is it anywhere near the pubic area?"

"What?! No it's just that hair on her head!" he blushed. "Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Well I'll try and get my men to corner her in one spot and give you a chance to sneak up on her."

"Won't she find out?"

"Not if you keep quiet."

(Later)

The Monkey Queen grinned while eating a few bananas. "Ha! This is the best day in the world!" She was sitting in a tree near a cable car and didn't notice agents slowly moving around the area. "I hope I prank a million people by the end of the day."

"Captain Black, we're in position." spoke one agent into his communicator.

" _Just stay in position until I give the signal._ "

"Yes Captain."

The Monkey Queen licked her fingers while tossing one banana in her mouth by squeezing it out of the peel and gulped it down. "I never get tired of these things."

That was when she got an idea and suddenly changed a squirrel into a giant squirrel.

"Go get some nuts big boy!"

The squirrel roared before running off as it spit acid from its mouth.

"Ha ha ha! Oh I never get tired of that one!"

"Move men! Keep her attention on you as much as you can." called Captain Black.

"Yes sir!" One of the men said before firing at the woman. "Open fire!"

The others followed with the Monkey Queen jumping at seeing the sudden bullets and explosions.

"Woah! Hey now!" She called out while jumping higher into the tree. "I'm not a duck!"

But they ignored her and kept on firing at her.

She frowned while not noticing Jackie climbing a nearby rooftop and staying low.

'Slowly.' He thought while being quiet. 'Be very slow.'

Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang!

"You want to play rough?" She frowned before causing a nearby train to change into a massive metal dragon. "Then I'LL PLAY YOUR GAME!"

" **ROAROOOOOOH!** "

"Incoming!"

The dragon charged at them while spewing flames at them.

"AHHHH!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"THIS IS BAD FOR ED!"

Jackie took a running start before running across the rooftops and jumped up before crying out making the Monkey Queen turn and end up both falling off the tree and go rolling on the ground.

"Ah!"

"Got you!"

"..." she looked up and found that he was pinning her down with his hands on her breasts. "I see your trying to assert dominance, how bold of you."

Jackie's eyes widened before sputtering out something as she knocked him off with her staff, causing him to accidentally pluck some hair from the sides of her body.

"But you should've waited until after the date." She laughed before changing her outfit into a ninjas and vanished, leaving a log in her place.

Jackie groaned while noticing the hair in his hands. "I got it!"

(Later)

"Uncle, I got the hair." Jackie said while on the phone.

" _Is it from head?_ "

"Yes it is Uncle."

" _Good, bring it to me at once._ "

"Can't you tell me the spell?"

" _Don't question Uncle!_ "

Click.

Jackie sighed before booking it as fast as he could back to the shop.

(At shop)

He ran in and noticed that Uncle was putting some green ooze into a boiling pot.

"Jackie, toss hair inside pot, chi spell just about ready."

He nodded before putting the hair into the pot.

Rumble.

"Stand back."

BOOM!

The pot exploded into a greenish yellow light as a large rope of gold went flying out of it and right onto the ground.

"This rope was used to keep the Monkey Queen still after defeating half of heavens forces. Just throw it at her and the spell will work."

"But what if she tries to vanish again?"

"The rope will follow her until it catches her. That is the properties of the spell." He said before wacking Jackie's head. "And don't question Uncle!"

"Ow!" he rubbed the spot while grabbing the rope. "Alright Uncle."

(Later on)

'Ok, now where is that monkey?' He thought while looking around for the woman.

"AHHH! GIANT DONKEYS!" Screamed a man while running past Jackie.

"That way." He said before running towards a large building and saw a fifty story donkey running around.

"HEE HAW!" It cried out while the Monkey Queen was on a bench laughing that the chaos she was making.

"Ha ha! Oh gods! What an ass! Ha ha!"

"Hey Monkey Queen!"

She turned and saw Jackie with a familiar rope in his hands. "Oh? Hey big boy, ready for round two?"

"No." he spoke while making a lasso. "Give me back Jade and stop all this, now."

She frowned. "No, so try and catch me."

"You asked for it." he replied before twirling it and threw it at her.

It went flying at her like a bolt of lightning as the Monkey Queen tried to escape but it kept on expending like a massive harpoon overtaking a whale.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Neither is hiding my niece!"

The rope extended faster and longer until it grabbed the queen by the tail and began wrapping around her like a python.

"Hey!" she growled while struggling. "This isn't funny!"

"Ironic coming from the queen of comedy, isn't it?"

"Just get me out of here!" She snapped while getting pulled back to Jackie.

"Not until you give me back Jade and return to your prison!"

"I don't have the squirt!"

The rope tightened at that.

"Tell me now!"

"Gah!" she glared. "I'm serious! I misplaced her!"

"Then….oh no." He said in fear. "Jade!"

"What's this thing even made of?" She said while Jackie felt very sad at the moment.

"Wait...tell me where did you last see my niece?" He questioned the woman.

"I don't know, I was all over the place."

He frowned. "Just tell me where she might be?"

"Mmmmm, maybe I left her at the cheese factory? I left a few exploding cheese balls there and I might've used her as target practice."

"Then that's where we're looking." He said while grabbing the rope. "Come on."

"Gah! Easy on the rope!"

(Later)

"Welp." The Monkey Queen said while looking at the large factory as cheese oozed out of it. "Looks like that place is being demolished. By cheese that is! Ha ha!"

"This is not funny, Jade!" called Jackie dragging the Monkey Queen as he rushed to try and find any sign of his niece.

As this was happening, the Monkey Queen tried to struggle but each time she tried she felt the rope getting even tighter. 'Stupid rope! I'm gonna remember this!'

Jackie looked through the cheese before seeing Jade's puppet like face. He picked it up and sighed. "Oh thank heavens!"

"Great, you found her, now can you untie me?"

"No." He said with a frown. "You are going back to being a puppet, now."

"Oh yeah? And how you gonna do that, hmm?" she smirked.

"Um….well...I'll bring you to Uncle."

"Heh, like it's gonna help. You ain't getting jack squat out of me big boy."

Jackie sighed before dragging her away.

(Later)

"So Uncle? How are we going to break the spell on Jade?"

"Uncle has no idea." he replied bluntly. "I have been looking all over, but no book on this curse is any of them."

"What?!"

"Ha ha!" Laughed the Monkey Queen while hanging from the ceiling. "You are dumb mortals!"

"But Uncle there has to be something!"

"Well, I suggested Kai Ching-" spoke Tohru.

"And Uncle refuses!" cut off the old man. "He would sooner drive Uncle out of business then provide the answer. Besides, I know magic, this is merely a trial and effort Uncle shall fix."

Tohru blinked as the Monkey Queen laughed.

"What's wrong old man? Too stubborn to be a man?"

Uncle frowned before walking over and hit the side of her forehead with his two fingers. "You will be silent until Uncle finds the spell."

"Ow. Hey stop that, or are you into this kinda kink?" She added with a smirk.

"Sensei, this sounds like an odd idea, but what if the answer is more simple than we think?" suggested Tohru.

"Like what? That pulling the leg is the key?"

"Maybe."

Uncle tapped his chin. "Hmm, it is worth try, but to have it work, we would need Monkey Queen to pull Jade's leg."

"Ha! I'm not going to let you." She laughed while Jackie got an idea and grabbed Jade. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Just say ah."

"No way, I know what you're gonna try, you're-" she was cut off when Jackie put Jade's leg in her mouth making her open it and shake her head. "Not gonna work!"

"Tohru."

"Yes sensei." He said before walking over and pressed her head tightly on the leg. "If you choose to comply you can use your hand instead."

"Mmm!" She cried in a muffled tone.

"I'll take that as a no." He said before jerking her head to the side and activated the counter-curse.

Her eyes widened as she and Jade were covered in the same light before making the three males cover their eyes and step back. "MMMMM!" The Monkey Queen cried out while feeling her body getting stiffened. 'Damn you mortals! Especially you mister no fun!'

The light faded while the three were still a bit blinded. When they looked they saw the Monkey Queen in puppet form, still in the rope, and Jade who was groaning and rubbed her head.

"Ugh…..what happened, and why do I smell like blue cheese?" She groaned while getting hugged tightly by Jackie. "GAH! TOO TIGHT!"

"Jade! Oh thank goodness you're safe." he smiled in relief.

"W-What are you talking about?" She groaned. "I was still playing with the puppet and now your, GAH! Squeezing me!"

"Wait, you don't remember anything after that?" he asked releasing her. "Nothing at all?"

"No nothing at all." She groaned. "So can I do ventriloquism for the talent show?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"Aiyah!" cried Uncle with wide eyes as he looked at the puppet which was slowly moving. "Creepy puppet moves!"

The puppet blinked its eyes before looking up. "Huh? This is new."

All of them looked as it looked itself over with Jade going wide eyed.

"Ah! Moving dummy!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm royalty." it replied while rotating it's arms. "This is weird, first time I've ever moved while all stiff."

"Uncle, please tell me you know what's going on." spoke Jackie.

"I do not." He admitted as the puppet started to jump up and down. "I have no idea."

"Hey big boy, care to play with my strings? Like when you played with my now nonexistent breasts?"

Jackie blushed while Tohru looked at the spell he and Uncle used and raised an eyebrow.

"Sensei, didn't the spell call for eye of newt? Not the leg of a newt?"

"Yes, why do you even ask?"

"Um...I believe the spell may have messed up."

"Aiyah! Tohru!"

"Sorry sensei, but the spell is now a binding spell."

Uncle facepalmed while Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, will someone tell me what's going on?"

"It's a LONG story Jade." Jackie sighed.

"And one where you tried copping a feel of my breasts." The Monkey Queen laughed.

"I did not!" blushed the man making Jade go wide eyed.

(Later)

"And that's how I defeated heaven." The queen said with a nod. "Now I'm going to tell you the story of how I got groped by a certain mortal."

"That's the wrong story!" Jade grumbled.

"I know, I just wanted to troll you little puppet."

"Uncle, please tell me you're pulling a joke." begged Jackie.

"Uncle is afraid he's not joking." He sighed. "Spell is supposed to seal Monkey Queen away, but now spell binds you to the Monkey Queen."

"But how can she talk and move? She couldn't do that before."

"No idea." He shrugged.

He groaned.

"Say hot stuff." Said the queen. "Got any bananas?"

"No."

"Fine, then I'll tell you the story of how I scared you with a mask while in a nun's outfit. My best prank if you ask me." She laughed like a real monkey.

"Ok, now that I gotta hear." spoke Jade.

Jackie groaned in annoyance. 'This is a very bad day.'

(Later)

"This will never work." spoke Jackie while the Monkey Queen sat on his shoulder. "I can't be bound to the Monkey Queen, I still have my own life to live."

"Well it's not fun in my opinion." She said in annoyance. "You're all work and no play, it's SOOOO boring!"

"I am an archeologist, it might be boring to you, but it's a fascinating work." he replied while looking at a scroll.

"Boring." She muttered. "Just like looking at old dusty books, nothing but boring stuff."

"Well until Uncle and Tohru find a way to unbind us, you'll just have to learn to deal with it."

"Yeah and I have breasts, oh wait I don't!" She grumbled. "But say, you a virgin by chance?"

He turned a bright red. "Why do you keep asking that?!"

"Because I can smell your pheromones." She pointed out. "That and the way you ran away from my chest proves my point, little boy."

"I...well you….ugh!" he groaned rubbing his forehead. "How can you even smell? You're made of wood!"

"No clue." She shrugged. "Maybe I can just smell and taste? I don't know."

"Well for your information I am one, and proud of it, now shh, I need to translate this scroll."

"Oh that one, it's no good, that's a spell for turning people into pigs."

"Wait, you can read this?"

"Hello? I'm from China." She deadpanned. "It's second nature to read that stuff."

"Oh...right." he chuckled embarrassingly.

"And no I'm not helping you anymore." She said looking away. "I know what you're planning and unless your going to be a fun guy, I'm not helping you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know mister virgin, the unbinding spell." She said while jumping off. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to scare some kids."

"Oh no you don't." he spoke picking her up with a frown. "This is something we both want, if anything, I'd expect you to want it undone so you'd be free. Well, to a point."

"...are you trying to get me to bed you?" She joked. "Because I'm full of sprinters. Ha ha!"

"N-No?!" he blushed.

"Are you sure? I'm omnisexual you know."

"I-I'm not!"

She huffed. "Fine, stay a virgin little boy."

'Ugh! This is tougher than dealing with Jade any day of the week. I just hope this doesn't get more out of hand.'


	25. Female Icetopis and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Icetopis and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woohoo!" cried Martin who was going down the snowy slope on a snowboard while Diana was wobbling on her own right behind him. "Come on Diana! It's just getting to the good part!"

"Woah!" She cried out while nearly falling off. "How do you even think this is good idea?!"

"Since I got us an all month free passes for stopping that ice monster!" he called back while going over a small hill which Diana barely covered. "Come on Di, just move your weight around, it's easy!"

"Woah!" She cried out before crashing on her face.

SPLAT!

And became covered in snow.

Martin skidded to a stop while letting out a laugh as Diana popped her head out of the snow. "G-Good one sis! What do you call that one?"

"Grrrrrrr!" She growled while getting up and threw a snowball at him.

"Woah!" Martin dodged and then the other while getting down to make his own. "Oh it's so on."

Both threw snowballs at each other while not knowing that elsewhere something magical was occuring on the mountain top.

(At said location)

Inside the icy mountain, we find a large mass of white fur encased in ice and looking like it was frozen for a million years. And all over it was miles and miles of thick green ooze. It could pass as some sort of old fashion ice sculpture, but that was only half the truth.

The creature was a large hairy creature with red eyes, a back of black fur and long gray tentacles with pronged ends. And it looked like it was….moving slightly.

Crack.

A small crack formed over its face and began to slowly spreading around it.

Crack crack crack.

The lines slowly moved over the ice before making a large cracking sound.

CRACK!

And caused it to shatter into a million pieces and allow massive amounts of ooze to cover the floor. The creature let out a low huff while shaking any other ooze off.

However, it's back suddenly started to slowly break apart as black ooze started to pour out and over its fur. It roared and let out a growl while the tentacles spasmed and flailed around.

CRUNCH!

The back split open as the tentacles began to fall off and freeze in place.

"AH!" cried out a figure from within the creature while a hand reached up and grabbed the side of a rib. A grunt was heard while a figure slowly rose up covered in the black gunk.

This figure was a short woman with long white hair, a large ass, a D cup chest, pure white skin, red eyes, and two small tentacles with five pointed tips on each end on her shoulder blades. She opened her mouth and cried out as several more tentacles erupted from her back and some black fur appeared on her shoulders. "AHHH!"

It echoed through the cave as the woman groaned and gave a crack to her neck.

The woman then looked around and shivered. "C….Cold….."

(Elsewhere)

Martin and Diana shivered while covered in snow from head to toe.

"I-I-I-I w-w-w-win."

"H-H-Ha. I-I-I-I w-w-win." Diana sniffled. "Y-You j-j-just missed me b-b-by a m-m-mile."

Martin sniffled before sneezing at her.

"EW!"

"Oh s-s-s-orry." he shivered while Java skied over and took his goggles off.

"Martin and Diana shivering, feeling cold?"

"Yes." both said at once while not knowing that something was under the snow or that it was closing in on them. "Achoo!"

"Java think we go back to resort, get hot cocoa."

"T-Thank you Java." Diana sniffled as she tried to snowboard away, only to cause both her and Martin to get tangled and suddenly rolled down hill in a massive snowball and right towards the resort. "AHHH!"

"Oh no." muttered the caveman before skiing after them.

The snow moved a little as a pair of red eyes looked up at the people. "...I...smell...him…"

(Much later)

Martin sighed with a smile sipping his cocoa. "Oh yeah, now that's good hot chocolate."

"No thanks to you." Diana sniffled while laying in her bed. "Now I feel like I just went to the Antarctic."

"Well, you DID cause us to go rolling down hill and right into the pool."

"Says the guy who was trying to act like a pro on a snowboard."

"Hey, I'm great at snowboarding." He huffed. "You're the one that fell on your face."

"Because I'm booksmarts, not sportsmarts."

He rolled his eyes before noticing a pair of eyes looking at him from the window. 'Huh?'

They blinked at him while focusing at the boy. 'Him...him….him…'

"Hey Di, what's that?"

"What's what?" She asked while rolling under her blanket.

"I think someone is by the-" he turned and saw the eyes were gone. "Window?"

"Martin, just let me get cozy." She grumbled while putting a pillow over her head.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know your wrinkles were showing Di."

Splat!

He frowned while a pillow hit him in the face. 'That one's on me, to a point.'

(Sometime in the night)

It was quiet as the three fell asleep, not knowing that one of the windows was open and a pair of eyes looked in from the cold, snowy environment of the outside world.

"Where is...he?" The woman muttered before slowly going inside the room and landed on the floor. "Ow…" she slowly got up and turned on the faucet as she started drinking from it. "Thirsty…"

Java groaned feeling the cool air and rolled on his side while the woman wiped her mouth.

"Yum…" She said before walking to the door and sniffed the air. "...here…."

"Cold." Java muttered while feeling very cold. He pulled the blankets up while the woman grabbed the knob and turned it.

Click.

Rirrrr.

The door slowly opened as the woman walked in and saw the group asleep. She then moved towards the blond and began to rub her tentacles around his body. "He is here…."

He moved a little as the woman went under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Warm...zzzzz."

(Next morning)

Martin drooled on his pillow while cuddling against something warm without realizing or waking up. "Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

Diana slowly woke up and yawned as she got up and opened the blinds.

"Zzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzz." Martin snored while grabbing something….soft and malleable. 'Mmm….ice cream.'

"Come on Martin, time to get up." She said before moving the sheets and saw long tentacles hanging down from the bed.

"Zzzzz." snored Martin while hugging an unknown woman tightly as said woman was hugging him tightly as well with a smile.

"Zzzzzz." 'Warm….'

Diana's eyes widened before she jumped back in horror. 'W-What the hell?!'

"Zzzzz." the woman opened her eyes and blinked. "...cozy." she then went back to sleep while hugging even tighter.

'Who is she?! Why does she have tentacles?! Where are her clothes?! Is she a robber?!' She thought before noticing the woman's tentacles were twitching slightly.

Martin yawned while waking up. "Morning Di."

"Zzzzz." The woman snored while drooling a little.

"Martin, be very careful." she whispered.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Look down."

Martin did so and noticed a woman right on his chest as her breasts moved up and down his abs.

"Zzzzz….warm….zzzz." She snored while nuzzling him with affection.

His eyes widened and was about to make a sound before Diana rushed over and covered his mouth.

"Don't make a sound. I think she's a robber."

"Mmmm?"

"Stay here while I go get Java." She said before carefully walking to the caveman, just as the woman rolled around and started hugging Martin's side.

"Zzzzzz." She snored while showing her nipples and hairy slit to the boy. "Zzzzz."

He turned bright red while blown away. 'Is this a realistic dream or a real girl? Please let it be the second one!'

(Later)

"So Java have to pick girl up?"

"Without waking her, yes."

"Why?"

"Because she might be a robber, and look at her tentacles."

"Hmmm, Java feel like he's seen these before."

"Zzzz." The woman snored while hugging Martin with her tentacles. "Warm...zzzzz….lots of eggs...zzzz."

Martin looked at them while mouthing 'help'.

Java nodded before trying to get her up, only to have a LOT of difficulty as she weighed almost as much as a Tyrannosaurus Rex! A big one at that!

"Zzzzzz."

"Java can't lift her." he whispered.

"Huh? But she's not that heavy." Diana said in surprise.

"She heavy."

The woman rolled around before wrapping her arms around Martin's neck and hummed a little. "Zzz….warm."

"I don't mind this." whispered Martin while Diana rolled her eyes.

"Zzzzz." The girl snored before opening one eye. "...cozy."

"Uh, h-hey." he greeted with Java and Diana noticing the tentacles twitching slightly. "Um...who are you?"

"...Icetopis." She said bluntly. "And you are toasty."

And just like that all three paled and went wide eyed with some of the tentacles wrapping around Martin.

"And you are….mine." She said while nuzzling his chest. "My toasty warm….pillow."

"Icetopis?" whispered Diana while Martin shivered and she gulped. 'Oh god.'

She nuzzled Martin again before saying. "No hug...for me?"

He hesitated while looking at Java and Diana with the caveman shrugging. 'Icetopis? How?! I mean...how?!'

The girl puffed her cheeks out while her tentacles tightened. "No….hugs?"

"Ah, sorry." he groaned before hugging her back and tried ignoring her chest rubbing against his own.

She hummed a little while nuzzling his chest. "Mmmm, warm hugs~"

"What we do?" Java whispered to Diana.

"I...I don't know." She muttered while looking very nervous. "She might attack if we try anything to move her."

Icetopis smiled while humming louder. "Mine…."

Java looked at the lamp and made a silent gesture of taking it and slamming it down.

" _OW!"_ She yelled in Diana's head while black blood oozed from her head. " _YOU LITTLE WHORE!"_

"Um, maybe not that way?" She asked with a sweatdrop.

"Then Java not sure."

Diana groaned before getting an idea. "Hey, maybe you should let him go?"

"Why…?"

"Because he needs….to take a shower."

"..." she blinked. "But I can...lick him."

Martin blushed at the implication.

"Well he's not a cat."

"...but I can lick his dick." She said without any change of tone in her voice. "Can YOU lick it clean?"

"No! Gross!" she cringed with Martin turning green at the image. "That's sick!"

The woman blinked before saying. "So lick him now?"

"No. Just let him shower."

She puffed her cheeks out while some frost appeared from her lips. "Fine, but I...wait for him."

"Sure, but uh...maybe do it outside, I'm self conscious." spoke up Martin.

"...ok." She said while getting off him. "But do not wait too long….ok?"

He nodded and rushed to get up and head to the bathroom while Diana and Java thought quickly on what to do now that they were alone with the girl.

"...cold." Icetopis said while moving under the blankets. "So….cold…."

"Want Java to lift now?" Java whispered to Diana.

"Maybe, but just be careful." She warned while the woman looked out from a hole in the sheets.

"Need….him…."

(Later)

Icetopis looked at the bathroom door with a glare while some frost appeared on the bed. "Need….him….now!"

"E-Easy now, Martin likes to be very clean." spoke Diana with a nervous smile.

"He smells….clean." She huffed. "And...I...need...him...now!"

"Hey, why don't we see what's on tv?" she spoke up while grabbing the remote and flipping through channels.

Icetopis blinked while looking at the tv. "Warm?"

"I guess you could say that." she replied while inwardly groaning. 'Come on Martin, what's the hold up?!'

(With Martin)

Said boy was washing his hair while also relieving himself with one hand. 'Oh man! I know this is wrong, but damn it! Getting hugged by a girl with no clothes on and who isn't disgusted? That's a dream come true!'

As he moved his hand over his dick, he imagined the girl doing a sexy pose and blew him a kiss.

' _Oh~ Martin...fuck my wet pussy~_ '

"Gah!" he groaned before shooting his sperm on the cabinet making him feel a little better.

And cue Icetopis breaking down the door. "Are you...ok?" She asked before seeing the sperm and suddenly licked it up. "Warm…."

"AHH!" he screamed just as Diana and Java popped their heads in and saw Martin with his pants down.

"AHHH! MARTIN!" Diana cried out with a red face. "PUT YOUR PANTS UP!"

"Oh~" the woman moaned while looking very excited. "Warm….so warm~"

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Martin blushed before Icetopis moved towards him.

"Need...more." She said while breathing heavily. "Need...more warmth~"

"Crap! Martin run!" cried out Diana in a panic. "Java grab the lamp!"

He nodded before running to the lamp and grabbed it.

Martin moved back as Icetopis moved closer and closer to him as some frost licked his dick. He jolted from the cold while trying to cover it. "H-Hey now! You don't want to get close to something...dirty, am I right?"

"I….shall lick it clean~" She hummed while the tentacles' 'fingers' formed several hearts. "Every...part of it…~"

'Crap!' he thought before Java rushed in and smashed the lamp over her head.

"AHHH!" She screamed out in pain as black ooze came down her head. She then hid behind Martin and hissed. "OW!"

"Martin run!" yelled the caveman.

He nodded before making a run for it, only to realize that the girl was on his legs.

"Hiss! Kill!" She hissed while frost and ice covered her mouth and began freezing the floor. "No hurt me!"

"Hey!" he jumped feeling it go on his legs making him trip and land smack dab on his crotch. "YEOWWWW!"

She blinked before picking him up and pulled him over. "..."

'She's going to eat my dick!'

Icetopis looked at the dick before licking it. "Needs cleaning….now."

"AH!" he jumped making Diana cover her eyes and Java do the same. "H-Hey!"

She kept on licking the dick while the frost slowly disappeared from her mouth. "Warm….~"

Martin groaned while Diana covered her mouth and ran to the toilet while he went wide eyed. "S-Stop that!"

She hummed while licking faster and more deliberate. "Mmmm~"

He groaned before accidentally cumming onto her cheek.

"...warm~"

'I can't believe I just came again!' He thought while the woman licked her lips and breathed even heavier.

"Perfect….warmth…" she said before getting up and put her ass in front of his dick. "For...eggs….~"

"Woah!" he jumped while Java moved over and tried wrapping her up with the bed sheets and watching out for her tentacles.

"Ahhh!" She cried out. "Need warmth! Need his dick now!"

"Martin ok?"

He nodded while pulling his pants up just as Diana came out with a groan.

"My mind is officially scarred for life."

"Same."

"Let me go!" Icetopis yelled out. "I need...his dick now!"

"Oh man, I'm giving Mom a call." spoke Martin accessing his U-Watch while Java struggled to hold the squirming girl.

" _Hello?_ " Mom said while looking like she was in a bikini and on a beach somewhere in the Bahamas.

"Um, first off Mom, love the look, it suits you. Second, help!"

" _With what? Another Abominable Snowman sighting?_ "

"No! The Icetopis is back and...its trying to suck my junk!"

" _...and your ok with it?_ "

"No! I mean, well I'm not again-but-ugh! Just look!" he held the watch towards the girl.

" _...oh. OH! I see what happened._ " She said with wide eyes. " _I've seen this in the records._ "

"What is it?!"

" _The legend of Devils Peak states that once a generation a new mountain god would erupt from the body of the old. And from what I am seeing here, it is a metamorphosis in their life cycle._ "

"But she's a girl!"

" _Yes it is. But from what I read in the records, there WERE goddesses that came from the mountain. But it was rare, as in once every one hundred years. Meaning this one was a newborn in the eighteenth century._ "

"It was a child?!" spoke Diana with wide eyes.

" _Well from the records from your last encounter with the Icetopis, the average life cycle of this species is as follows. One hundred years as a newborn, fifty years as an adolescence and two million years or so as adults. But most don't grow to that age due to our ever changing glacier system. They need the cold to survive yet warmth from the sun at a certain angle and temperature to stay stable. Meaning, if we go into another Ice Age, she will go extinct._ "

"LET ME GO!" Icetopis yelled out. "I NEED HIS DICK!"

"But she just crawled in here and started getting so close to me! Doesn't she remember what happened?"

" _Perhaps. But she also must be recalling how you are a male._ " Mom pointed out. " _And how you peaked her interest. Congratulations, you are her mate now._ "

"Mate?!"

" _Yes, mate. And don't worry about her trying to kill you. She's just trying to use you as both warmth and egg making. But don't despair, she's doing it out of both instinct and attraction._ "

"GIVE ME MY WARMTH!"

"Can't I just send her to the Center with a fireplace? Surely there must be some giant furry guys there she could choose instead."

" _Negative agent Mystery. Her species have only one life partner, and if that partner tries to leave well….the legends from this region did say that the bones of her species were used to mark territories and to disway others from going too close. And that's putting it mildly._ "

"But I can't be the mate of a girl with tentacles!"

" _If Japan can make that kind of thing such a popular choice, I'm sure you can get use to it._ " She said before turning around. " _Have to go, just found myself a few Naiads. And they are ripe for some fun._ "

Click.

"Mom! Aw come on!"

Icetopis growled in anger while freezing the blanket. "GIVE ME MATE NOW!"

Java jumped back as the blanket shattered. "Java cold!"

She growled before jumping on Martin and hummed. "Warm...need warm sperm! NOW!"

He blushed feeling her breasts while they heard a knock at the door.

"Room service." Said a female voice.

"No, go away! Mating now!" Icetopis yelled out in anger.

The woman outside reeled back while hearing a bang and put her ear to the door. "Is everything ok in there?"

"Yes it is!"

"Are you sure?" She said before hearing a loud crash. "And did I just hear the bed break?" 'Must be bodybuilders.'

"Just...wrestling practice!" called out Diana in panic. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sur-"

"AHHHHH!"

The woman jumped at the scream before hearing loud moans. "Um…..do you need anything….clean?" 'CHRIST! THEY'RE SNOGGING!'

"No! I mean, nope, we're all good." chuckled Diana nervously while Java tried to pull Icetopis off Martin.

And failed as she was still heavy for the caveman.

"Ok." The woman said before running away. 'Oh god….I'm so horny now!'

(One mating later)

"Mmmm~" Icetopis purred while rubbing Martin's cheek. "So warm now."

Martin panted while dazed as Java and Diana had their ears and eyes covered by pillows.

"Let's do it again." She hummed. "Please…?"

"Too...tired."

"Why….? We need eggs." She huffed. "Please?"

He shook his head while Diana looked around.

"Please tell us it's over!"

"I think so Di." Martin said before Icetopis moved her hips over the dick.

"Again….now!" she moaned with her tentacles twitching while the room had numerous holes in the walls and floor.

He groaned while Diana saw her getting fucked again and went back under the pillow.

"Give me fifty eggs!"

'I'm gonna die at the rate she's going!' He thought while imagining that he was holding tiny babies in his hands. 'Mom! I pray you can find a way to get me out of this!'

(Timeskip)

-Torrington Academy-

"Yo Jenni!" called Martin running over to the girl.

She rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you were busy this friday night."

"No why?" She asked while not noticing a woman in a long heavy white fur coat approaching them.

"Well I was hoping we can get funky." He said with a wink.

"..."

'I hope that work-'

"Ok." Said a familiar voice while standing behind the boy. "In...your room...or mine…?"

The two turned to show Icetopis with the coat covering her and a noticeably large belly.

She looked at him with a smile. "The babies want to meet….their papa….tonight…."

"Wait, papa?" Jenni raised an eyebrow and looked at a nervous Martin. "What's she talking about?"

"Um...well…."

"He did it." Icetopis smiled. "All night long….oh he was so warm and handsome...ahhhhhh~"

"You got a girl pregnant and tried hitting on me?!"

"Wait you don't-"

SLAP!

"YOU PIG!" Jenni snapped while stomping off. 'And I was going to accept too?! That bastard!'

"Wait Jenni!"

Icetopis smiled while licking her lips. "Mate, want to…..fuck now?"

He groaned and dropped his head. 'Why me?'

She grabbed him before saying slowly. "You...me...on ground….doggy style….now."

Martin blushed. "W-Who told you those words?!"

"The...lady in white...she taught me...many things." She said while pulling him to the ground. "Now...ravage me!"

'Aw come on Mom!' He thought before a set of ice hearts appeared on screen as the world became black as night.


	26. Ryuzetsu and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ryuzetsu and Naruto

Series: Naruto

In response to some requests.

To Phantom: Well one of my co-writers likes to be clear on chest and ass sizes, and sometimes it's needed. Not saying it's needed, just letting you know.

To Guest: Not a bad idea for Sam and Ember, so I'll take it under consideration.

To Izaya Orihara 101101: It might not happen, really I don't know what we can do besides what we did. Like I've said, some chapters can have sequels, but others don't have room for them and just get one.

Also, to the guests who can't get an account to publish a review? Maybe try to make your name stand out more than just guest so it's not confusing on which Guest I'm responding to. I'm gonna try and get into the habit of answering requests, but I tend to publish first as opposed to adding extra stuff to a chapter that's already done, so keep that in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In between the world of life and death-

In the dark void, we find a small field of dark red flowers going on for a few miles as some people were floating around and not interacting with each other.

These beings were the recently dead and they were in the millions! All you could see for miles and miles were translucent figures who just stared ahead without any light.

And in the distance, near a small fire was a fair skin woman with grey eyes which had multiple circular patterns around the iris, waist-length white hair with a green bandana that has a long curved white stripe covering it, a C cup chest and small ass, wearing a sleeveless kimono over a green top which had a long green sleeve covering her left arm. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows while she was wearing some black trousers and sandals.

This was Ryūzetsu, a former ANBU of Kusagakure and recently deceased member of a group trying to stop the Box of Ultimate Bliss from activating and causing the end of the world.

And no she wasn't killed by the demon Satori or turned into a mindless servant. She just sacrificed herself to save a ninja from the edge of death using her now known Rinnegan eyes. And now she's just in Limbo for all eternity...no pressure.

She stared at the fire without any movement and ignored any figures floating by or across the flame. The reason was simple, she was still in shock and disbelief about her crush, Muku, not being here, but from what she heard from another soul that passed here was in the Pure Lands, a place she couldn't go to due to her suicide. Apparently suicide was not a good thing and if she didn't do the deed out of loyalty, would've been in Hell by now.

'I wonder how long eternity will last for me. Will I go mad? Will I even notice? Or will it feel like a long day?' Ryūzetsu thought while looking into the flames. 'And will I ever see the light?'

Some souls floated passed the girl while looking a little strange, like some of them were either blown up or charred to a crisp.

"I can't believe an asteroid hit me!" One soul grumbled. "And you? Wow, getting hit by a flower? Wow...you're bad at being a ninja."

"Oh stow it!"

"Not until you stop looking flat!"

Another soul grumbled while looking squashed and covered in iron. "At least the Fourth Kazekage didn't kill you with iron sand! Ugh, I think my eyes still have iron in them!"

"Oh you'll get over it."

"I got hit by lava!" Yelled a female soul. "My boobs are now literally sagging!"

"I got bees in my brain!" Yelled another soul as it became a free for all for the most insane death.

Ryūzetsu sighed. 'Must be fun, talking about death like that.' she poked at the fire while hugging her knees closer to her body. 'Muku…'

A soul from Konoha blinked and floated over to her. "Hey, are you ok? Did you get hit in the head with a exploding kunai?"

"No, suicide."

"...oh." He said with a gulp. "Um, how exactly did you do that? With a rope?"

"No, pouring my chakra and life force into a boy who was about to die."

"And that would be?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"..." the soul grumbled. "Oh the demon. I get he's a hero now, but I can see through him! He's just waiting to eat us all and use our skins as his napkin!"

"Oh grow up Moaki!" Yelled another Konoha soul. "He's just a jinchuuriki! And the one that saved your ass!"

"He's still a fox Saki!"

"He's the hero you ungrateful bastard!"

"At least I'm unmarried to you bitch!"

"Oh it's on you idiotic bastard!"

"Come at me fox lover!"

Ryūzetsu blinked hearing the last part. "Fox? But he is a boy."

"That's what I keep telling her!"

"Oh shut up!"

"And he uses toads." She said. "So piss off ya bastard of an ex!"

"Hump a cow you old hag!"

A Suna soul with an arrow to the eye floated by and shook her head. "Ignore them, they are just an old married couple with issues on jinchuurikis. Just like the Fifth Kazekage, Lord Gaara."

Ryūzetsu looked at the soul. "Huh?"

"Look those two have different opinions on the boy, for me, he is a hero that saved the entire world."

"I know he saved the world, I saw him fighting Satori."

"Sato...what?"

"Nothing." she shook her head before noticing the figures stiffen up and depart quickly like they were scared. "Hey, what's going on?"

But it was silent as one soul ran into her.

"Oh kami! Not again!" She screamed before running into the darkness. "Not again!"

Ryūzetsu looked confused before a large mass of purple and black energy oozed towards her like a large slug. Her eyes widened before jumping up and started running.

However, the blob moved faster then she had anticipated and landed right on her.

"Glug glug glug glug!" she got out and looked around in panic while covering her mouth. However she couldn't hold it any longer and had to inhale as some of the ooze entered her mouth.

This lasted for a long while before the ooze suddenly vanished into a fog and left the girl panting for air. She coughed and rubbed her throat while she swore she felt some of it go into her stomach.

"W...What the….?" she coughed out before noticing that her body was feeling….heavier than last time. Like she wasn't just a dead spirit anymore and wasn't exactly human either. She looked at her hands and flexed them while slowly standing up. "What the hell was that stuff? Did it do something to me?"

As she was looking at herself, she didn't notice that a large black portal was appearing behind her until she went through it and into a large vast desert. But when she landed head first she did let out a yell of surprise with her legs flailing around.

"Mmmmm!" She cried out while the portal vanished as she popped her head out. "Pha! Yuck...wait...I can taste?!" she touched her tongue while pulling and let go with surprise. "I felt that too."

Ryūzetsu looked at her body and went wide eyed. "Oh...kami...I'm alive!" She got up. "I'm alive! I'm alive!"

That was when a portal popped above her and caused some ice to fall on her head.

"Wah!" she jumped and looked up as it closed making her blink and push the ice off her. "Ok, what the hell was that?" She then noticed that her head was getting warmer for some reason. "Kami...it's so hot here…"

SHISS!

Ryūzetsu groaned while her forehead started to gain a splitting headache. She held it and tried standing up while a slit slowly appeared in the middle of her forehead.

POP!

She screamed as the slit opened up and revealed a large red eye with several tomoes around the iris and formed three circles around it. "AHH! THE PAIN!"

As she screamed and covered the spot, she didn't notice her body glowing a little.

ZOOP!

Several portals appeared right next to her while a sea of green acid landed on the sand and caused it to melt into a puddle of nothingness.

"AHH!" Ryūzetsu screamed before falling through a portal and into a realm of lava and ash. "Oh god! I'm gonna die!"

But there wasn't a big thud or a crash as somehow her entire body was floating above the ever oozing lava below her.

"...I'm not dead?" she muttered before noticing the glow and could've sworn her eyesight looked sharper than before. "What in kami?!" She then saw a portal appear in front of her as a water world was seen within it, showing that she had an EYE right on her forehead. "AHHH!"

It blinked a little while Ryūzetsu fell into another portal and landed on a small island in the middle of an archipelago.

"Ooof!" she groaned before pushing herself up to look around. "Alright, this is getting insane!" She then noticed that a portal was in front of her and frowned. "Oh no, I'm not going to go into any more of these...things!"

She got up and walked away while moving near the water to look at her reflection while shivering at the third eye which stared right back at her. 'Just what happened to me? And why the eye?'

It looked at her before suddenly blinking.

"That's creepy, and feels weird." Ryūzetsu muttered while sitting on the sand. "Just...why did this...wait. The ooze! It changed me somehow!" her regular eyes widened. "It brought me back to life, and somehow gave me this eye, but...what was it?"

She poked at the eye and jumped as it blinked quickly from the touch. "And why do I feel….stronger? I knew I had a large life energy, but...wow. It feels like I just bathed in the stuff."

That was when she had the sniffles and sneezed out a large black ball of energy which hit a nearby tree and caused it to break in half. Her eyes widened while covering her nose on reflex. 'Oh kami!'

(A little while later)

Ryūzetsu felt her stomach growling while still surprised that she can sneeze balls at things, for some reason. "Sniff, this is really strange." she rubbed her nose. 'Is that some kind of new jutsu? It's handy, but not something I need right now. I forgot how annoying it is to be hungry.'

As the former ANBU looked around for some food, she noticed a school of fishes in the water and got an idea. She went and got a few sticks and went to find something to sharpen it on. She tried finding a rock, but so far there was surprisingly none around. "What kind of island is this?" She sighed before grabbing a shell and broke it as she sharpened the sticks with it.

SNAP!

Only to find out that she was now much stronger then normal as the shell shattered from just gripping it slightly.

"Damn it!" Ryūzetsu snapped before throwing the sticks to the ground and growled. "How in the world is this possible?!"

POP!

She cried out in pain as she felt something fly out of her right hand. She turned and saw that...her fingers were gone! The bones to be precise. She screamed and jumped up while seeing blood ooze out. "AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The blood gushed out of her stumps before Ryūzetsu felt more pain as her fingers started to regain the lost bone matter and allowed her fingers to stand up and twitch.

She gritted her teeth and groaned in frustration before kicking at the ground making part of the ground rip out and go flying through the air. "Grrrr! What's wrong with me?!" 'And how am I regrowing my bones?! That's PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!'

That was when she noticed the leftover bones from her head hit a nearby swordfish that was jumping in the air at the time and caused it to decay into a skeleton. She paled and groaned before sitting down with a slump.

"This is bullshit! All I did was try to do the right thing, end up in limbo, and now have these weird powers that make no sense! Did I offend you Kami? I can't be the only one to commit suicide, am I?"

And cue lightning hitting a nearby tree and causing it to turn into a burnt stump.

"Ok….I think you heard me." Ryūzetsu muttered in shock and fear. 'Crap! Maybe I should….ugh. Work on this...crazy power thing. How hard could it be?'

(Month one)

"Alright, let's try fire release and pray I don't get burned to cinders." She said while taking a deep breath and did some hand signs. "Fire Release: Demon Lantern!"

However instead of demon headed fireballs that came from her mouth, a large explosion occurred and caused her to become covered in soot.

"Cough." she coughed while waving the soot away with a frown. "Looks like my ability over fire is too….explosive." She then tried again without any hand seals. "Fire Release: Demon Lantern!"

And cue a few lanterns popping out of her mouth, and exploded in her face.

"Cough...might need to limit it a little." she grumbled while wiping some soot off her face. "Otherwise I'm gonna level this whole island."

As she tried to wipe the soot off her clothes, she noticed that her ass was getting...softer.

'Oh great, being dead made my butt bigger! Ugh, this is embarrassing.' Ryūzetsu thought with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. 'You'd think me constantly working would keep that from happening.' She sighed before getting back to work.

(Month two)

She yawned while getting up, only to feel a little weight on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was her own ass hitting her on the face from a portal. "Mmmm?!" she tried pushing it back while feeling her upper body do the same and turned behind to see her upper half sticking out from a portal too. 'Fucking hell!'

After a while she finally got out of the portal and looked at her now large ass with hate.

'Why have an ass when it tries to kill you?!' Ryūzetsu growled while another portal appeared near her chest and felt something licking it.

"Arf. Arf."

"Akamaru? What are you licking?"

"Arf. Arf."

"Holy shit! What is that!?"

"Arf. Arf."

Ryūzetsu blushed while pulling her chest away and sneezed a ball at the portal. "Sniff."

"ARF ARF!"

"HOLY SHIT!" The voice screamed as the portal closed suddenly.

She grumbled before noticing that her ass was in a portal and someone was putting something on it.

"Hey, get ready for the kunai Konohamaru!"

"Ok, just tell me where to throw. It's hard to see with this blindfold on."

'Woah!' She thought before pulling back quickly as a kunai flew at her and hit a nearby tree.

"Hey? Where did the pillow go?" The voice said before the portal closed.

"My ass isn't a pillow...is it?" she muttered poking it with a sigh. 'Some pervert might like to think so.'

(Month three)

Ryūzetsu looked at herself in the water and saw that her chest was a massive F cup chest and that her hair was already hanging down to her feet. "...just WHY did I get a growth spurt?! No, just how?! And why on my ass and chest?! Is this some sick perverts idea of a genjutsu?!"

She glared at her reflection since she was nearly popping out of her clothes, and there were no copies. She kicked the water and caused some earth to go flying into the distance.

"Ugh!" Ryūzetsu growled before poking her chest a little. "If Muku or Naruto saw me like this….ugh. Either I get teased or I'll be called a transvestite again!" 'Damn you Naruto for calling me that!'

"Caw." A seagull cawed out while landing on her chest and laid on them. "Caw."

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Caw." It said while not moving an inch.

Ryūzetsu growled before suddenly a bone spike went out of her chest and impaled it.

"C...Caw…"

Her eyes widened while seeing the bird slowly degenerate into dust. "Oh...kami…." The bone went back into her body while the girl gripped her chest in shock. "I...I just turned that bird...into ash…..oh kami! I can turn things into ash!" She cried out in horror. 'It's like my whole body is a danger to anything living!'

That was when another seagull landed on her head. "Caw! Caw!"

"Wait don't-"

SHISH!

The bird cawed as several spikes came out of Ryūzetsu's back and impaled it as the bird turned into dust.

"Not again!"

(Month four)

"Caw." A seagull cawed while landing next to Ryūzetsu, who was now a little calmer about the birds coming towards her.

That and she was luring it into a trap.

"Closer, come closer you little meat sack." she muttered while making sure that a portal was over the bird and that said portal was connected to a fire. "Just a few more steps and you're mine."

"Caw." It said before hopping towards the spot, marked by two sticks making an 'X'.

'Bingo!'

ZOOP!

The bird cried out as it caught on fire and ran around the beach flapping its flaming feathers.

"Ha! Gotcha!" She cried out before watching the bird fly off. "Oh no you don't!"

ZOOP!

A portal appeared in the sky and grabbed the bird by the neck.

"Caw! Caw!"

CRACK!

'I'll never get used to the sound of a neck snapping.' she thought before leaning down and started biting into it's roasted skin. 'Eating all these birds might be bland after a while, but maybe if I can leave this place I could….' she recalled the blond for a moment and smiled. 'Meet up with Naruto. Sigh, just how long has it been since that day?'

She had completely lost track of time and just went with her gut on how to survive since she was growing use to these powers. But she also felt her heart slowly feeling...hollow. It wasn't a problem since she thought it was her being alive again but after a while...it got stronger and unbearable at times, especially on stormy nights where she recalled the day of her death.

'Naruto….did you use my life wisely?' she thought looking out at sea. 'If you fought and survived the war, then it must mean you went on to achieve your dream, right?'

That was when an image of Naruto getting a family entered her mind.

' _Papa?_ ' Asked a small girl. ' _Why is there a ugly green bandana on the table?_ '

' _Oh...well...I forgot._ ' He admitted before putting it in the trash. ' _So want to get some ramen?_ '

' _Ok!_ '

She frowned. 'My bandana isn't ugly, but he probably wouldn't keep it if he forgot about me, probably threw it away.'

That was when a boy with her white hair and some whiskers on his cheeks appeared in her mind and frowned.

' _So this is mama? How ugly. I hate you._ ' He said without remorse.

'...what kind of child was that?!' she thought before standing up. "I need a dip to cool off." She then walked to the water before tripping on a rock and fell into a portal where her ass was. "Mmm!" 'Not again!'

(Month five)

Ryūzetsu looked out into the distance while looking very tired and sleepy as well. "Stupid nightmares…."

Apparently the former ANBU was suffering from nightmares involving several kids calling her ugly and being a fat dragon. It also didn't help that she saw Naruto with a different girl each time she was bullied in the dream.

"It's just dreams, nothing to be bugged by." She muttered while looking at the water and saw that some coral shaped horns were growing from her head. "...must be a dream."

"Caw!" A seagull cried out near her ear while flying passed her.

"Ah! Wait...that hurt. So that means…" she moved her hands to the horns and touched them. "These are….real." She then paled while thinking about the 'fat dragon' comment in her dream. 'Oh kami! I'm...I'm really a fat dragon! Ahhh!'

' _Ryūzetsu? Did you gain weight?_ ' Said Naruto in her head. ' _Wow time didn't help with the pounds...he he he._ '

"T-That's not true! I was trying to lose it! My ass just stayed like this!" She yelled out with a red face.

' _Oh well I have to go._ ' The image said while holding a girl with a wedding dress by the waist. ' _I'm going to get hitched!_ '

' _Better luck next time, fatty._ ' The woman laughed as the two disappeared into a swirl of leaves. ' _Ha ha ha ha ha!_ '

Ryūzetsu's face became covered by her long hair while her hands were trembling with anger. "I'm not fat, I never even asked to have a big ass like this." 'And why didn't I get invited?! I'm important to you right?!' She then blinked and started to look depressed. "Right?"

(Month six)

"This is hell, I just know it." she thought while playing with a portal as her now long and curly horns wrapped around her ears and caught some of her long hair in the process. "And I'm being punished for being a hero….curse you kami!"

And cue lightning hitting her and causing her to get covered in soot.

"Cough!" she frowned at the sky. "Oh you know I'm right!"

And cue another bolt of lightning hitting her.

"Cough! Stop that! I'm not your puppet!" She growled in anger before getting up. "And just to spite you I'm going to do something stupid." She then did the bird at the sky. "Go suck on this!"

And this time, nothing happened. Like at all.

"Huh...I guess you like sucking peoples fingers."

ZAP!

"COUGH! REALLY?!" she coughed while kicking the ground. She then got an idea and smirked. "Hey kami, I have a secret to tell you."

The sky tumbled while a portal appeared next to her.

"You suck!" Ryūzetsu laughed before hopping into the portal as lightning hit her ass. "YEOW!"

-In another place and time-

She then noticed the tree in front of her and gasped as she fell down the branches and landed on a bush. "Ow!" She then looked up and found she was in a forest. "...oh thank kami! I'm free from that island hell!"

"Hold up Sakura!" Called out a familiar voice. "Just wait a second, my arm fell off again!"

"Ugh, I thought you adjusted that before we left."

"I forgot!"

Ryūzetsu blinked while turning her head and spotted what looked like an older Sakura walking past and following her was an older Naruto with a bandaged arm he was messing with.

"Fuck, I need to get this checked over."

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto said with a light blush.

"Just don't move too much."

'What happened to him?' The formerly dead ANBU thought while looking at the two. 'And HOW did he lose an arm?!'

"Just keep it steady until we get to the hospital, we'll get it to stay on for good I guarantee it."

He nodded. "You're the boss."

Sakura shook her head. "How you're still alive and kicking after that battle I'll never understand. Nor would Hinata after she finds out you lost that prosthetic again."

'Hinata?' Ryūzetsu thought with a frown. 'Just who is Hinata….wait….you mean the Hyuga heiress?'

"Can we try and keep that between us?"

Sakura deadpanned before sighing. "Fine, but don't forget. You owe me, twice."

"Oh come on!" He yelled out while both ninjas walked away from the tree.

'I need to follow them.' Ryūzetsu thought before floating up and flew above the treeline.

(Later)

'So this is Konoha?' She thought while floating over a still in ruin hidden village. 'Not what the higher ups told us in school that's for sure.' she moved over near a building and saw it was in the middle of being rebuilt with a few new buildings being worked on too. 'Just what exactly happened here? Besides the invasion they had a few years back, what just happened here? And why is Naruto missing an arm?!'

That was when she saw a girl with black hair walking down one of the streets with a boxed lunch in her hands.

'I hope Naruto-kun enjoys this.'

Ryūzetsu narrowed her eyes while feeling unnerved for some reason. 'That girl….she's trouble.'

As she was looking at the girl, she saw that Naruto was going down the street as well and saw the girl hiding behind a pole.

He blinked and called out. "Hinata-chan? Are you hiding again?" 'Must be the tenth time this week.'

"N-No!" she squeaked out in embarrassment. She then saw the boy right next to her and blushed.

"Found you." He smiled before looking at the box. "Is that for me or Kiba?"

"Y-You."

He smiled at that and took it as Ryūzetsu felt very pissed off. "Thanks, you're the best."

Hinata smiled while Ryūzetsu felt her hands twitching for some reason.

'That...little…'

"Say, want to get some ramen later? My treat."

"S-Sure." 'D-Did Naruto-kun...ask me out?!'

"Great."

'Not great!' Ryūzetsu thought while her shadow started to move up and form a small figure with yellow eyes. 'Why is he even accepting food from that bitch?!'

The figure slowly moved away from the shadow before crawling up her arm. "Ma...ma?"

Ryūzetsu's eyes widened before turning her head quickly. She saw the creature and nearly screamed before instinctively grabbing it and crashing its head.

It slowly turned into a small shadow before fading away like mist.

'What the fuck was that?!' she thought in shock while seeing no blood. 'And why didn't I notice it?!'

"I'll see you later Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Hinata sighed while blushing bright red. "N-Naruto-kun….oh you're so handsome."

'She's seriously getting on my nerves.' Ryūzetsu thought before seeing her walking off. 'I better make sure she's not doing anything...unnecessary.' She then floated after her and saw she was in the middle of an alleyway and looking at a picture.

'Naruto-kun...one day you will be mine….no. That sounds weird.' she thought while looking at a picture of Naruto in a hospital room and sleeping on a small bed.

'She's nothing but a stalker!' She thought while looking even more pissed off as she floated towards her.

Hinata sighed. "I hope I have the willpower to ask him...sigh. To consider marriage."

And cue a few bone spikes appearing from Ryūzetsu's skull.

"You!" she yelled making Hinata turn with wide eyes. "Slut!"

"W-Who are you?!"

She growled while picking her up. "Why should I tell a whore like you?! After all, you're stalking MY Naruto!"

Hinata stepped back while feeling like she was staring at the Kyuubi itself, but on a smaller scale.

Ryūzetsu glared at her before looking at her chest. "I see, you're just seducing him with those tiny things. What a hoe."

"W-Wait, I'm not-"

"Don't talk or I might end you now." she ordered making Hinata shut up as Ryūzetsu's middle eye narrowed. "You know, for a whore, you seem to be getting the right idea."

Hinata blinked before seeing the woman do a one handed jutsu and changed into an exact clone of herself.

"Why show him my fat ass when I can take YOUR life instead?" She grinned while a portal appeared behind the girl. "Now, I hope you enjoy an acid bath."

"Wait what?!"

Push!

Hinata screamed as she was sent into the portal and saw a sea of green acid below her. "AHHHHH!"

ZOOP!

The portal closed as 'Hinata' smirked deviously.

"Soon Naruto, you shall be mine~ HAHAHA!"

(Years later)

Naruto panted while fucking Hinata's ass as they got ready for their honeymoon.

"Oh go! More Naruto-kun!"

"Ah! I'm about to blow!" 'Kami! It's like she's...tighter than the last time we fucked!'

"Naruto-kun! Break my anus!" She moaned while Naruto grabbed her ass tightly. 'Oh! This is perfect!'

"I'm gonna cum any second!"

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" She moaned out while feeling the dick twitching in her hole. "I'm about to come!"

He slammed inside before firing another load into her ass making her stick her tongue out.

Hinata moaned out while climaxing as well. "N-Naruto!"

POOF!

A large amount of smoke entered the room while something felt...off.

Naruto blinked while grunting at the ass squeezing his dick all over.

"Oh! It feels so good!" Moaned out a strange voice.

The man blinked before seeing a woman with some resemblance to an old 'dead' ally of his, getting fucked in the ass by his dick.

"It's so warm and hot!"

"R-R-Ryūzetsu?!" He cried out while releasing another load of cum into her ass.

"Ah! Naruto~ Fuck me!"

Naruto felt his brain going into overload before fainting on the spot. His dick slipped out of her ass with her feeling some of it ooze out.

She panted while her third eye slowly formed a small heart inside the iris. 'Oh….I love this so much….don't let this end kami…~'

' **...kit. You're so dead.** '


	27. Jessie and Delia

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Jessie and Delia

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This sucks." Muttered Jessie. "Like REALLY sucks!"

"Which part, our broken pride, the trashed balloon, or where we landed?" asked James with all three hanging off a branch from a cliff with the balloon hanging off the side.

"All of it!"

"Yeah, and my back is killing me." Meowth said while on a branch.

"And those twerps were this close to getting nabbed!" Jessie yelled.

James sighed. "I know, and my acting was spot on this time too."

"You kiddin'? You two couldn't act your way out of a paper bag."

"Hey! I was working hard on that act!"

Crack.

All three stood completely still while feeling the branch moving slightly.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

"Oh crap." they all spoke together before it broke off making them scream as they went plummeting down.

Right into a nest of Beedrills.

"Drill?"

(Later)

"Ugh…." James groaned while in complete pain. "I feel...so sick…"

"My face is swollen." groaned Meowth laying on the ground.

"I can't feel my ass." Jessie groaned while rubbing her ass. "Or my legs."

"I hate feeling like losers." James groaned.

"You said it." spoke Meowth rubbing his face. "It's like we can't get a break no matter what we do."

"And Pikachu always zaps us." Jessie groaned. "Every single time!"

"Maybe some outer force is trying to punish us?" James asked. "For existing perhaps."

"That's crazy talk." spoke Meowth sitting up while poking his face. "I could use some ice for this."

Jessie sighed before getting up. "Maybe we're going at this the wrong way?"

"How so?" James asked while slowly getting up.

"Why are we still trying to get at the twerps if we know they're going to send us flying?"

"For Pikachu of course." spoke Meowth.

"Exactly, but let's be real, no matter how much we try we don't get any closer to nabbing that little rat."

"True."

"And every time we do get Pikachu, we either get hit by something or we neglect to get a hostage."

James nodded. "Basic training and we neglected that, what kind of Team Rocket members are we?"

"Very lousy ones." Meowth muttered.

"Exactly." frowned Jessie. "He might be strong, but just imagine how many pokemon we could have gotten for the boss in all the time we've wasted? We could have been Team Rocket elites with all the resources we spent."

"But still, what do the twerps have that we don't?" James asked with a sigh. "Besides those girls that he seems to attract."

"That stupid twerps got new twerps all the time." deadpanned Meowth.

"Well it just feels like all they do is get the long end of the stick. I'm starting to reconsider my life."

"Yeah and tell me when that works out."

Jessie sighed before blinking and got a strange idea in her head. "Wait….I've got it!"

"What?" Both said at once.

"We get the twerps family!"

"..."

"..."

"...eh?"

"Think about it, if we get his family back and move on to catching other pokemon, we'll get the last laugh and work on actually making the boss happy. We'll just go to another region for pokemon rarely seen and before you know it, we'll be getting promotions until the Miltank come home."

"But the twerp doesn't have any family besides that woman and the Mr. Mime."

"Exactly." she smirked. "We hit him there, and it'll crush him. Just imagine his expression."

"That...might work." spoke James with wide eyes. "Why didn't we ever think of that before?"

"Because I'm the brains." Jessie grinned. "And the beauty."

"What beauty?" Meowth muttered.

She growled before picking him and started giving him a noogie. "Care to repeat that?"

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"I'll show you!"

"Jessie calm down!" spoke up James quickly.

She glared at him before dropping the pokemon. "Look, let me teach that woman a lesson and I'll give you the leftovers."

"Wobbuffet!" cried out the pokemon making her frown.

"And James? You hold onto Wobbuffet, I'm doing this my way and I don't want any interruptions."

"Jessie, just how do you plan on doing that?" he raised an eyebrow. "In case you forgot, our balloon is still stuck on the cliff!"

"I have my ways." She said before walking away.

"Wobbuffet?"

"You're right." Meowth nodded. "She is weird."

"Wobbuffet."

(Later)

We find ourselves in Pallet Town with night time coming and the residents slowly heading into their homes for sleep. Especially a certain Delia Ketchum, who was just getting into some nightwear.

"Ah, time for bed." she smiled slipping on a purple nightie with matching underwear underneath. She looked at the mirror and sighed. "Looks like my skin needs some moisturizer later, ah oh well."

She walked to the bathroom to get some while unaware of the balloon making its way above town.

And in said balloon was a figure in an all black latex bodysuit. They were making sure they were all covered before grabbing a rope and tossed it over the side while directing it towards the house.

Delia looked at the mirror while brushing her teeth. 'I hope my little Ashy is ok. Maybe this time he can find a girlfriend? All those girls he brings back makes it seem he's in a harem when I'm not around.' she was so focused on her teeth she didn't notice the rope near the window or the figure moving down as they landed near the front of the place.

The figure looked around before grabbing a small bottle with a purple liquid inside from their side and smirked as the top was opened and the figure took a long sip of it. "Ugh, this stuff tastes worse than I thought, but it'll get the job done, at least it better."

Delia finished brushing her teeth and started flossing her teeth. She heard a distinct sound from downstairs and stopped. "Mimy? Everything ok?"

"Mr Mime!" he called out while picking up the dishes he dropped. "Mr Mime!" As he was getting the dishes, he didn't know that someone was unlocking the window. But when he turned around he gasped seeing the figure and was about to speak up, but smelt something sweet.

The figure got in and smirked before seeing the pokemon and beckoned him toward.

"Mime?" He said before walking towards the figure.

"Go outside and stay there until I'm done, ok?"

"Mime." He nodded before walking to the front door. He was going along with the scent that made him happy and just followed orders.

'Good thing I got that Vespiquen enzymes at the Team Rocket HQ.' Thought the figure with a smirk. They listened out and heard sound upstairs making them head up the stairs. 'It worked perfectly on a pokemon, now to see if it'll work for sure on a person.'

Delia finished flossing her teeth while getting ready to go under the covers of her bed. But when she walked towards it the door was kicked in making her turn to see the person and made her scream and back up. "S-Stay back! Mr. Mime help!"

"Hush." The figure said while putting a figure to their lips. "Just relax."

Delia shoved the hand away with a frown before seeing them take their mask off making her gasp. "Y-You're-"

"Hello." Spoke Jessie with a smirk. "Remember little old me? Oh wait, you do."

The woman felt afraid and moved back. "W-What are you doing in my house?!"

"I thought I'd come by and pay a little visit." chuckled Jessie. "After all, you're that twerps mom, and since I know him so well, we're practically neighbors."

"But I don't have any pokemon you would want." She said while smelling something sweet in the air.

"I know, but I see something in front of me just as good as rare pokemon." she licked her lips while walking towards Delia who backed up and fell on the back with fear.

"Mr. Mime!"

"Don't worry." Jessie said while looking a little too happy. "That clown won't be interrupting our fun, mine to be exact."

"W-What did you do to Mimey?"

"Nothing." She said as the smell became stronger. "I just asked him to go outside."

'What's going on? Mimey would never listen to her! And what's that smell?' Delia thought while her eyes slowly drooped a little.

Jessie moved a finger over the woman's cheek. "Say, care to lock to door for me?"

Delia opened her mouth to speak, but for some reason her body felt it move on it's own and she walked over before closing and locked the door. 'W-What the? Why did I do that?!'

"Thank you." She called out. "Now come over here and help me with this suit, it's getting really hot here." 'He he he.'

Delia turned and tried to ignore her, but it felt like her body wouldn't listen. She moved towards the woman and slowly unzipped her, and showing that Jessie didn't have any clothes under the latex suit. 'H-Huh?!'

"Ah, that feels much better, and while you're at it, take a look at my little 'toy'."

She blinked while taking the suit off of the woman and saw something...hanging off her crotch.

And that was a four foot dick with hard balls hanging from it.

"Like it?" Jessie smirked. "You can tell me how big and meaty it is."

"Y-You have a dick!" gasped Delia with wide eyes and a blush.

"Yep, ever since I was born I had a dick." She said while turning around. "And I want you to rub it, make it long and hard."

"N-NO!" blushed Delia shaking her head while the scent seemed to get stronger as she tried to focus and ran to the door. Only to have her body turn around and started rubbing the dick with her hands.

"Good girl." 'Ha! This plan is actually working!'

'Why can't I just get out of here?! Why am I touching her penis!?' thought Delia in confusion while the sweet smell was making her body tingle and relax. 'And where is that smell coming from?'

Jessie felt her dick getting hard while looking at the woman. "Mmm, add some tongue to it. And make it snappy."

Delia moved her head down and began licking the side of the enlarged dick. She tasted a tangy flavor while inside she felt embarrassed and humiliated while still stunned that she was blowing a woman!

As this was happening, Jessie thought about a few other ideas that she could do to the woman. A few...strange and censored ideas that would make a Hypno blush.

'Damn it! I should have brought some of my newer toys with me, oh well, I'll have to make due with the ones I bought.'

Delia kept on licking the dick before moving down towards the balls and licked them.

"Ah." groaned Jessie with a smile. "Good little slut, make sure you clean them thoroughly."

'I'm not a slut!' She thought while licking even more slowly.

"Make sure that you suck on the tip." ordered Jessie while giving one of her own breasts a rub. "I wanna see how treat a real dick."

She moved her mouth over the tip and started to suck on it. 'This is so insane!'

Jessie groped her breast while her snatch felt tingly. 'She's good.' "Now go ahead and rub your own tits."

Delia moved her hands on her chest and squeezed them. "Mmm." 'Why am I doing this?!'

"Good little slut, I'll bet with a body like yours every guy in town would kill for a handjob alone."

She moaned while licking and groping like crazy as Jessie squeezed her own breast and rubbed her own balls tightly. 'That's not true!'

"In fact, I've got an idea." smirked Jessie before grabbing Delia's head and pulled it off her dick. "Let's take this outside, you get to try out a little toy of mine."

"H-Huh?"

(Outside)

The two walked outside with Delia feeling more embarrassed and tried covering her chest and vagina.

"How's the wind?" Jessie asked with a smirk. "Making your slutty hole excited?"

Delia blushed and shook her head before Jessie cupped her face and made her look at the criminal in the eyes.

"I don't like liars, that's why I command you to tell me the complete truth no matter what, got it?"

"It's embarrassing." She said on instinct. "L-Like someone could see us any minute."

"Oh? Are you afraid that your twerp of a son will see you?" smirked Jessie while walking around Delia and looked over her body. "Or maybe you're scared that old man might stop by and see you in the nude. I'll bet you and him go at it all the time when the twerp's away, don't you?"

"N-No we don't!" She said quickly. "We just talk!"

"Are you sure about that?" mocked Jessie while giving Delia's ass a rub making the MILF shiver. "With an ass like this, I'll bet he has all kind of naughty dreams with you in them."

Slap!

"Ah!" She gasped out as Jessie slapped her on the ass.

"I wouldn't mind making those dreams a reality." she whispered with Delia gulping and feeling her pussy growing warmer.

'Oh Arceus, she's making my body warm...oh why can't I run away?!' She thought before seeing Jessie walking into a bush. 'What's she up to now?'

"Come here slut." Jessie called out. "I have a few gifts for you."

'Oh why did it have to sound so lewd?!' she thought before walking over.

Jessie smirked while pulling out a long pink dildo with large bumps on it from the basket of her balloon and grinned. "Look here, it's a dildo with your name on it."

Delia's eyes widened seeing it while Jessie set it on the ground and pointed to it.

"Go ahead and have a seat."

She sat down on the ground and gulped. "W-What are you going to do with the dildo?"

"I didn't say on the ground." frowned Jessie. "I mean on the dildo." 'Note to self, emphasize what I'm trying to say.'

Delia nodded before getting up and sat down on the dildo. She moaned feeling it slowly slide up into her ass making her grit her teeth with wide eyes.

"Good, now suck on your nipples. I command you." Jessie said with a dark grin.

Delia blushed and held her breasts up before leaning down and tried sliding her mouth over both before slowly sucking while the sweet scent seemed to be all around her. 'This is embarrassing…and the smell is...really nice.'

Jessie looked at the woman while her own dick started to get hard again. 'Oh this is the best thing that happened to me in a long time.' she started to rub her dick with a smirk. "Now tell me, how do you feel now?"

She moaned a little. "S-Still embarrassing."

That caused her to frown slightly. "Then we have to up it a little, I command you to keep sucking on your nipples until you cum. Oh and moo like a Miltank while you're at it."

'That's even worse!' She thought in shock. "M-Mooo!"

"Louder, I want Murkrows to hear you."

"M-Mooooooo!"

"Louder!"

"MOOOOOOO!" she let out while her pussy was dripping on the ground.

'Good.' Jessie thought while rubbing her hard cock. 'Now she's almost ready to get some of my dick! Ha ha ha!'

Delia moaned while she was starting to feel her mind slipping away from the dildo stretching her ass open. "Mooo."

"Good, now grind your ass."

She moaned as she started to twist her ass on the dildo, making it go deeper into her anus. "Moooo!"

Jessie smirked evilly as her dick started to twitch. "I'll bet you'd love a real cock in you instead of just a toy, wouldn't you?"

Delia nodded while moaning a little loudly. "Mooo."

She moved towards the MILF and smirked. "Well? What is your answer little Miltank?"

"Yes...mooo."

"You mean like this?" she pointed to her dick.

Delia nodded.

"What's the magic word?"

"Moooo."

"Nope."

"...please?"

"Please what? Speak louder slut."

"Please put it in me, mooo!"

"Good slut." She said before pushing Delia on her back while keeping the toy in her and rubbed the tip against her snatch. "Beg for it."

"Ah, moo! Put it inside me!"

"A little louder."

"PLEASE PUT IT IN ME!" Delia cried out. "MOOO!"

Jessie smirked before pushing her dick right into the hole.

"MOOO!"

"Now moan for your queen!" laughed Jessie with a grunt feeling the snug inside.

"MOOO! OH MY QUEEN!" Delia moaned out as the dick started to twitch inside her. "FUCK ME!"

"I'll do more then that you little slut of a Miltank." she grinned before feeling her sperm start shooting inside. "I'll make sure that twerp has a brand new baby brother on the way the next time he comes back to his precious mommy!"

"AH! MOOO!" She cried out while feeling the sperm entering her womb. "MOOOO MOOO MOOO MOOOOOO!"

"Oh and don't worry, I'll make sure you're a blubbering mess." Jessie said with a husky voice. "And that's my command for you, slut."

'She really came inside!' Delia thought while her mind started to fade out of consciousness. 'And the smell….it's so sweet….'

(Hours later)

Jessie smirked while putting her latex suit back on. "That should be plenty for right now."

Delia panted while on the ground with sperm coming out of both holes.

"But I'll be back tomorrow night." She said while smirking. "So I command you to put a dildo in your slutty snatch and get ready to make me some dinner. I want to eat my slut when I come back."

"Moooo~" the MILF mooed while Jessie walked away and got into the balloon.

"Oh, and consider yourself Team Rocket property, more specifically mine, got it?"

"Mooo."

"Good." She said before the balloon took off. "See you tomorrow slut."

'So...warm...it's oozing out…' Delia thought while oozing out more sperm.

(A few months later)

"Mom I'm home!" Ash called out while opening the door.

"Welcome back Ash." smiled Delia cleaning the dishes. "Did you win the Sinnoh league?"

"No." He sighed. "But I got a girlfriend."

"Oooh! My little Ash is growing up, come help me with the dishes while you tell me all about the girl."

"Mom, I'll tell you when she gets here next week."

"Well at least tell me her name."

"Well her name is Zoey." He said while walking into the kitchen. "And she's kinda a tomboy."

Delia smiled while turning around. "How adorable, did you make sure you used protection by chance?"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

Ash blinked before noticing that his mom had a large belly. "Um...what happened to your stomach?"

"Oh, well I guess you could say I've been putting on a few pounds recently."

"Really?"

"Yep." Delia chuckled. "So don't be surprised if I get bigger."

Ash blinked. "So ...you're fat? Is that right?"

She didn't say anything while looking a little dazed for some reason.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

"Yes, you could say that, I've been dealing with some stuff and got bigger because of it."

"Oh….maybe you could go get some exercise?"

"Ash, I'm fine." She said while instinctively rubbing her stomach. "Could you get ready for dinner? I expect you to wash behind your ears and put shampoo on your head."

"Sure thing." He said before running out of the room.

"And don't forget to wash your face!"

"Ok mom!" He called out as Delia looked at her stomach.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl?" She muttered while rubbing her belly. "Better get ready for knitting some booties."

As the camera zoomed in, we see words under her clothes and on her ass. It showed a red 'R' with a chibi face of Jessie with the words 'Property of Team Rocket' and 'Team Rocket's personal slut'.


	28. Ayame and Phantom Lady

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ayame and Phantom Lady

Series: Angel Blade

In response to some review.

Guest1998: Yes, that arc will keep going, it's not dead or finished just yet.

Naruto72: Yes, eventually, but it's gonna take time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayame Fudo sighed as she walked into her apartment and found herself feeling a lot better after her ordeal. Though she couldn't help, but be excited from the 'torture' the mutants put her through. "I need a long cold shower." she muttered before she started stripping down and headed to the bathroom. 'I can still feel the stickiness all over my skin.'

When Ayame finished undressing, she stepped into her shower and let the water cascade over her curvaceous body. She sighed feeling the hot water and grabbed the bar of soap. She then began to clean her body with the soap, scrubbing every nook and cranny of her body till only her pussy was left to clean. She rubbed across the spot with her eyes closed while trying to keep from imagining what happened to it.

But try as she might, she couldn't drive the image of dark mother's mutants taking turns filling her holes with their cocks, causing a blush to spread across her face as she rubbed harder against her pussy.

'All of them were so big, they stretched my vagina open more than I ever thought was possible. And all their cum, it reeked, but it was so musky and sticky.' While dwelling in her thoughts, Ayame began to moan from unconsciously fingering herself. She remembered tasting the sperm, the cum going over her face, and how much her body took in those big dicks over and over again. As she was fingering herself, Ayame grabbed her breast with her left hand and kneaded her breast, adding to her pleasure.

She gasped with a blush while imagining how she sucked on Nailkaiser's dick like a slut and how she was forced into orgasm before they even used their cocks. Feeling her legs becoming weak, she leaned against her shower wall and slowly slid down without breaking her pace. "A-Ah, ah, ah."

When her bare ass was on the shower floor, she removed her hand from her core and began to suck her love juices from her fingers. She felt herself warm up from the taste while letting out a long sigh. She then moved her hand back down between her legs and imagined being captured again to be presented to dark mother. 'I shouldn't be enjoying this.'

As Ayame was in denial of her actions, she couldn't help, but imagine being thrown at the feet of mutants' leader dark mother. She shuddered to imagine what would happen and was unaware of a figure outside her apartment window who was smirking.

"I knew she was a slut." Nailkaiser said hearing the moans of Ayame with a smirk on her face. She grabbed the window and managed to force it open using her strength and silently slipped in. As she walked through Ayame's bathroom, Ayame continued to masterbate to the thought of being ravaged by Phantom Lady with the rest of her mutants waiting for their turn.

"Ahhh, I want it! I want so bad!" Ayame moaned. As she fingered her slit, she didn't notice her juices trickling down her legs or Nailkaiser peeping on her from the other side while licking her lips. "I-I'm gonna cum! Ahhh! I'm cuming!" Ayame moaned out as her pussy began to convulse from the pleasure. She let out a cry as her orgasm hit and her juices went splashing out which was washed away thanks to the hot water.

Coming down from her orgasmic high, Ayame notices a curvaceous figure standing at her shower door. She reached up and pulled the curtain aside before letting out a startled and horrified scream.

"Well it seems our last encounter left an impression on you." Nailkaiser mocked while staring down at her streaming pussy.

"W-What are you doing in my home?" asked Ayame while feeling nervous and tried to cover her chest and pussy.

"I came by to bring to Phantom Lady-sama, she has an interest in you."

Ayame blushed heavily under the learning gaze as she backed away from the nearing mutant till her back hit the wall.

"Mmmm, that look on your face makes it harder not to ravage your tight little holes." Nailkaiser moaned as she groped and kissed Ayame's body.

"A-Ah!" gasped Ayame with a brighter blush as Nailkaiser kissed around her breasts while rubbing her sides.

Nailkaiser then reached hand further down till she reached Ayame's sopping pussy. This made the girl jumped while the mutant started to rub two fingers against the spot while sucking on the side of Ayame's neck.

"Nooo, let me go." Ayame moaned.

"You really expect me to listen to such a request when your body is reacting to me this much." Nailkaiser said moving up from Ayame's neck and pressed her lips against Ayame's. As Nailkaiser made out with Ayame, the kunoichi's body thrust itself against the mutant's touch unbeknownst to the the girl. "Ohhh, I guess your bodies more honest than you are." Nailkaiser teased as she entered her tongue into the girl's cavity.

Ayame gasped while her body got warmer from the tongue rubbing against hers and the fingers across her sensitive area before she went wide eyed when they started going inside making her knees quiver.

Nailkaiser pinned Ayame against the wall to keep her from losing her balance.

'I can't take this it's too much to bear.' Ayame thought being dominated by Nailkaiser.

"I'll bet you'd just love it if I showed you a good time like I did earlier, wouldn't you?"

The memory of Ayame sucking both Nalikaiser's cocks made her embarrassed to the point where she tried to avoid the mutant's gaze.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nailkaiser said breaking the kiss between them. "Luckily for you though I won't be turning you into a mess, Phantom Lady-sama will." Nailkaiser then removed herself from Ayaje with an unexpected moan of complaint from the girl. Before the police girl could move, she sudden found herself unconscious due to the mutant using a needle on her.

Nailkaiser flung her over her shoulder and licked her lips at the sight of the girl's pussy and ass. "Mmmm, it's a shame that your last moments of being human will be with Phantom Lady-sama." Nailkaiser moaned. She walked out of the bathroom and lugged Ayame through the window before flying off and away from the apartment. As she flew over the city she spotted some very worthy candidates to be impregnated by her mutant brethren. Something she'd keep in mind to let them know when she reached the base, but for now, she needed to drop this woman off for her leader.

After almost an hour of flying Nailkaiser reached her destination and landed in front of the castle. She walked inside while any Geoblood who saw her growled seeing Ayame with their dicks visible and looking eager for a taste.

Nailkaiser paid the geobloods no mind and continued to walk to her leader's quarters. When she reached the doors she knocked on them and waited. The doors opened to reveal Karin on Phantom Lady's lap drinking her breast milk from the source.

"Welcome back Nailkaiser, it would seem you completed your mission."

"Yes, Phantom Lady-sama." Nailkaiser said as she put Ayame down and kneel before her leader.

Phantom Lady smirked and patted Karin on the head making her daughter stop drinking from her nipple. "Get up Karin."

"Ok kaa-san." Karin hopped off of Dark Mother and walked over to Ayame's voluptuous body to inspect it. "Oh? Is this the one you wanted to start with? Not bad, but her breasts could be bigger." As Karin continued her inspection, she noticed how wet Ayame was. "Oh, I guess you couldn't help yourself, could you Nailkaiser?" Karin mocked.

She saw Phantom Lady frown at her and kept herself kneeling. "I merely teased her when I found her reminiscing on what happened to her when we first met Phantom Lady-sama, I swear what I did was just teasing, nothing more."

"I'll believe you for now." Phantom Lady said. She got up and walked over to Ayame with a smirk. "Wake her."

Nalikaiser followed Phantome Lady's orders and used one of her needles to wake her up.

It made Ayame groan before her eyes slowly opened. As she awoke, the first thing that hit her was the smell of sex and cum from all the sex that has happened in the room. "W...Where am I?" As Ayame looked around, she noticed the three mutants looking down at her with their musky genitals out in the open. Her eyes widened before sitting up fast making Karin giggle.

"Aw, she seems scared."

"Even though she was masturbating to a bunch of mutants fucking her like a slut." smirked Nailkaiser with Ayame blushing while Karin laughed and Phantom Lady.

"Oh did she now?"

Ayame tried not to make eye contact with the mutants as they were mocking her.

"This will make things easier." Phantom Lady snapped her fingers before Karin and Nailkaiser picked Ayame up by her arms making her go wide eyed.

"W-What are you planning to do with me?"

"Exactly what I set out to do in the first place. To be captured and impregnated by Phantom Lady-sama." Nailkaiser said as Phantom Lady lifted and spread the kunoichi's legs to reveal her drenched pussy.

Ayame's eyes widened while feeling her ass get rubbed by Karin who licked her lips.

"Kaa-san is finally getting things started, and you get to go first, lucky."

Confused by Karin's words, Ayame remembered what Nailkaiser did back when they fought and understood what the mutant meant. She gasped when Phantom Lady grabbed her breasts and started rubbing and caressing them with a smile.

"My, what lovely assets. I hope my children treated you well during your encounter." Phantom Lady mocked pinching Ayame's nipples.

"Ah!" gasped the woman with Karin and Nailkaiser keeping a grip on her as Phantom Lady pinched and gave them a tug. "Y-You won't get away with, ah!"

Wanting to play with the kunoichi's body, Karin lowered her left hand and began to finger Ayame's already moist pussy with even more juices streaming down to the floor. "Wow kaa-san, you've barely touched her and she's already so excited."

"Humph, it only shows how much she wants it." Phantom Lady said as she went in to suck Ayame's nipple.

"Ahh!" gasped Ayame while feeling Nailkaiser grab and squeeze her ass making her body get warm.

"Wow, you pussy just got even wetter, it makes such lewd sounds as my fingers go in."

"Be honest you want Phantom Lady-sama to violate and impregnate you, don't you?" Nailkaiser asked.

Ayame tried shaking her head while letting out louder moans.

Phantom Lady smiled as she backed away from Ayame, which generated a moan of complaint from the girl. "See? You say no, but you're practically begging to be violated like before."

As Ayame was going to utter her next words the two mutants lifted her up and spread her legs for all to see. The police woman gasped and tried moving away, but moaned when Phantom Lady began rubbing her slit with two fingers while grabbing a breast and started to knead it roughly.

"You act so innocent and tough, when really you're just craving for more of our cocks." Phantom Lady said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were sad that none of my children came inside your slut hole, I'll bet you wanted them to fill you over and over again."

"N-no...that can't be true." Ayame said in denial. She moaned the more Phantom Lady touched her pussy with her panting from the treatment.

The mutants smirked as the woman was being reduced to nothing but a slut.

"I'll bet she'd like it if you were rougher." giggled Karin.

Agreeing with Karin, Phantom Lady inserted another inside of Ayame and licked her lips at the amount of juices that was streaming out of Ayame. "I can tell y'know, the fact that you're about to cum is a real turn on."

Phantom Lady's words didn't even register to the cop as she was nearing her climax.

"I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Then let me help." whispered Nailkaiser before she slid her finger in between Ayame's ass cheeks and prodded her anus before shoving it in making the cop let out a loud moan before her juices came rushing out over Phantom Lady's fingers. The mutants watched as a fountain of Ayame's cum squirting out of her pussy.

"Wow, I guess she really likes it up the ass." Karin giggled as Ayame's cum began to die down. After a couple of seconds, Ayame finished cumming.

The two mutant children then dropped Ayame and watched her quiver in a puddle of her own cum.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah..."

"Wow, I almost feel bad for her, almost." Nailkaiser said emphasizing the last almost.

"Kaa-san, you sure we can't have a go with her first?" asked Karin licking her lips.

"After I'm done, but not before." she ordered in a firm tone.

"Yes, Phantom Lady-sama!" both the mutant children as they looked on at their mother carrying the kunoichi and placed her in the center of the room.

Phantom Lady moved down and spread Ayame's legs to get an up close look at her pussy. "Mmm, your pussy looks even more delicious when it's this wet." Phantom Lady moaned. She leaned down and started licking it making Ayame let out a loud moan with wide eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Ayame moaned. "D-Don't lick, ah!"

"Stop lying to yourself, you know you love it." Phantom Lady said inserting her tongue into her pussy.

That made Ayame squirm as Phantom Lady held onto her thighs. Ayame began to unknowingly thrust her hips against Phantom Lady's tongue adding to her own pleasure.

'Deep down she's just a lowly slut.' thought the woman with her tail swaying a little before she started to move her tongue in and out making Ayame pant with her eyes closed.

'I can't take this much longer.' Ayame thought quivering from the pleasure. 'My pussy feels like it's on fire!'

While that was going on, Nailkaiser and Karin were fingerling themselves at the sight of their mother violating the cop.

"Kaa-san is so lucky, seeing this is making me want to go out and find my own little slut to play with."

"Don't worry we'll have our fun when she's done impregnating her." Nailkaiser said.

"A-Ah! I'm cumming!" Ayame then came into Phantom Lady's face and she drank every drop that came of the girl's hot pussy. The police girl felt her mind going cloudy from the rush of pleasure.

As Ayame came down from her high, Phantom Lady removed her tongue from the young woman's core and licked her lips to get the last remind of arousal left on her lips. "Not bad, you've still got the fresh taste even after my children ravaged you." Phantom Lady said as she reached down to her own pussy and began to finger herself

Ayame panted and could only watch with Phantom Lady blushing and letting out a groan while she saw a large dick begin to slowly grow out and stand tall. Even though Ayame saw this once before, she still looked in shock. "It's...huge." Ayame began to pant like a dog in heat from the thought of being fucked by that monstrosity between the mutant's legs.

"You want to feel this, don't you?"

"Y-yes." Ayame moaned.

"Then prove it, show me what you did to Nailkaiser."

Hearing that, Ayame then got up and began to suck the head of the mutant mother's cock. She moaned from the salty and pungent taste, but it just made her pussy tingle more as Phantom Lady smirked at how eager she was to taste her dick.

"Oh? Are you sure this is how it happened? I would have assumed you'd be against the idea of sucking a cock like this."

Phantom Lady's words didn't even register to the cop as she going to town on the elephant cock. She bobbed her head up and down it while licking the shaft and rubbed her breasts at the same time while her pussy dripped on the floor.

"Wow, she's really getting into it." Karin moaned fingering herself even harder.

"I can't wait to see Phantom Lady-sama impregnate her."

Wanting more, Phantom Lady grabbed both sides of Ayame's head and forced her cock deeper into her throat.

This made the girl gag in surprise while the woman hum with a grin.

"Go on and choke on the dick you love so much you slut."

Ayame submitted to the superior being and began to deep throat Phantom Lady. She relaxed her throat while moaning which made vibrations all over the cock.

Phantom Lady began to moan from Ayame's velvety throat caressing her dick. The more her dick went inside the snugger and warmer it got. Phantom Lady began thrusting into the kunoichi's mouth out of sheer desire to cum. "Come on, suck on my mutant cock harder you bitch."

Ayame moaned around the mutant's cock, giving said mutant more pleasure.

"I'll make sure you get a nice drink if you suck on the tip like your life depended on it." The mutant queen's cock began to throb inside the girl's throat. She held Ayame's head down and let out a moan before her sperm started gushing out.

Ayame's eyes widened at the amount of cum that invaded her throat and traveled to her stomach. She was held on the spot and forced to swallow it with some of the sperm dribbling from her lips.

After a minute passed, Phantom Lady's cum died done and she pulled out of the young cop's mouth.

Ayame panted with some cum spilling onto the floor before she found herself kicked back onto her back with Phantom Lady walking over and sat on her abdomen before seeing the mutant's cock slide in between her breasts while giving the nipples a pinch.

"These breasts will be sufficient in raising the next generation of mutants." Phantom Lady said pulling on Ayame's breast.

"A-AHH!" she moaned from the pulling while seeing the tip slide back and forth her chest making it look even bigger up close. It reminded her of the time when she gave a blue mutant a titty fuck. She grabbed her breasts and slowly rubbed them around and against the dick while lightly licking the tip. Eventually the head of the cock wound up inside her mouth again. She flicked her tongue all over it with Phantom Lady getting an idea and moved her tail down to Ayame's pussy and rubbed the tip across it. Ayame felt felt the bulbous tip of the mutant's tail began to penetrate her slit, causing her to moan.

"I haven't even stuck it in yet and you're already sopping wet and getting off on my tail."

Ayame blushed at the mutant's words and began to move her hips against Phantom Lady's tail. The spikes on it made her tingle the more they scraped against her inner walls while Phantom Lady reached up to fondle one of her own breasts with a laugh.

As Phantom Lady slithered her tail into Ayame's core, the tip of her tail reached the entrance to her womb and began to kiss it teasingling.

She moaned around the dick while rubbing her breasts against it harder.

"Man, she's such a slut." Karin moaned nearing her orgasim.

"Phantom Lady-sama will make her cry out for more by the time they're done." spoke Nailkaiser.

And sure enough, Ayame began to beg for more through the massive cock in her mouth.

Phantom Lady moved her dick faster while laughing at how eager the girl was like a dog in heat. Phantom Lady could feel her dick hitting the back of Ayame's throat as it went through her soft valley. "Get ready for more of my dick milk!" Phantom Lady's dick began to swell as the cum from her balls began to travel through her shaft.

Ayame opened her mouth wide before it started to get filled to the brim from the sperm. She drank as much as she could before the cum began to shoot out from the corners of her mouth.

Phantom Lady pulled back and let her sperm spurt out over the woman's face, hair, and breasts with a hum as her tail slid out of Ayame's soaking cunt. "Mmmm, your taste delicious." Phantom Lady moaned licking her tail as she was positioning herself against Ayame's soaked pussy. "Now what do you say?"

"P-please fuck me." Ayame moaned as she felt the mutant's cock inch it's way into her pussy.

Phantom Lady smirked and jammed her dick all the way in making Ayame scream out loud as the mutant let out a laugh. "I can feel your sopping pussy is drenched all the way to your cervix." Phantom Lady gave Ayame no time to adjust as she began a brutal series of thrusts.

The police woman called out with each movement with her pussy quivering from the assault. "Ah! Ah! Please fuck me more!"

"Don't worry, you'll get to taste every single inch of my cock in your tight little cunt!" Phantom Lady began to play with Ayame's clit making the girl moan even more.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Ayame moaned with her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Each thrust made her body spasm from how thick and hot the rod was with her clit being messed with making it hard to focus. "What's wrong with me, all I can think about is sex." Ayame through watching Phantom thrust her way into her innards over and over again.

"Go ahead and take it all like the slutty whore you really are." Phantom Lady said as she grabbed the girl's legs and spread them for more penetration.

Karin and Nailkaiser gasped as they looked flushed while squeezing their breasts harder with their pussies dripping on the floor.

"Ahhhh, Phantom Lady-sama." Nailkaiser moaned fantasizing being in Ayame's position.

"Kaa-san won't show any mercy."

Phantom Lady leaned over and began to suck on the kunoichi's left nipple, while pinching and pulling the other one. This made Ayame scream louder while her soaked pussy made noises each time the dick pushed in and then back out.

"Please, go deeper! Deeper!" Ayame yelled as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Phantom Lady smirked before she began to slow down her thrusts to a sudden crawl. Ayame gave a moan of complaint due to Phantom Lady's actions. "W-What are you doing?"

"Beg for it." Phantom Lady demanded. "If you ever want to have your release, then beg like a real whore."

Ayame struggles to bring herself to such humiliation. "P-please, I want more."

"Louder."

"Please fuck me master!" Ayame yelled.

"It's mistress to you." she spoke while slapping Ayame's breasts making the girl yelp out.

Yes, mistress! Please give me more!" Ayame yelled turning on Nalikaiser and Karin.

"Then take it all!" grinned Phantom Lady thrusting back inside harder and faster with her dick opening Ayame's cervix up with the tip hitting the entrance to her womb.

"Ahhhh!" Ayame came from the impact of the massive cock.

"I'll make sure you have my children and serve me if you ever want to feel this good!"

"Yes mistress Phantom Lady. Do whatever you want with me." Ayame moaned coming down from her orgasmic high. Each thrust though made her body jolt and make her feel like she was on cloud nine.

"Go ahead, take all of my cum you slut." Phantom Lady moaned with Ayame about to reach yet another orgasm.

"MISTRESS!"

Phantom Lady finally came, shooting her fertile mutant seed inside of the kunoichi and caused her to cum as well. "Take it all you slutty bitch!"

After a couple of seconds have passed, Phantom Lady's cum died down and she pulled out. She saw her sperm slowly seep out onto the floor with Ayame twitching and had a glazed look to her eyes. Phantom Lady let out a long sigh before she looked over at her two subordinates. "You two can have your turn now, I'm done here." Phantom Lady's said retracting her dick and walking back to her throne.

"Finally kaa-san, I've been dying over here." giggled Karin while licking her lips.

The two mutants began to finger themselves, until their cocks came out, ready to ravage Ayame's holes.

(Later)

Ayame was currently sandwiched between Nalikaiser and Karin with both of their cocks thrusting inside her pussy and ass.

"Wow what a slut, we've already cum inside you 12 times and you're still asking for more." Karin said thrusting into cum filled ass.

"Maybe we should just throw her to the other mutants." Nailkaiser suggested.

"They'd probably have to try extra hard just to feel good, her holes are probably all worn out." teased Karin while biting on Ayame's ear making the woman moan as sperm dripped out of her holes like rivers.

"Hmph, true." Nailkaiser said leaning her head closer to the kunoichi's breast and sucking on her nipple.

Ayame let out an incoherent babble with her eyes rolling into her head and numb from pleasure.

"Ugh, I'm about to cum again." Karin moaned.

"We'll do it together and let Phantom Lady-sama finish her off." smirked Nailkaiser with a grunt.

After a few more thrusts they both exploded into Ayame who screamed in ecstasy before they lowered her down and slid out, making her lay on her side with the sperm oozing out of her and forming a puddle while Phantom Lady walked over with a smirk.

"Seems like she's all tuckered out. I have just the thing to give her enough energy back for this next part." Phantom Lady grabbed Ayame's ponytail and yanked her head up to where she was face to face with her milk sacks. She held her near one nipple leaking milk before the woman leaned over and latched onto it before suckling from it.

"Aw, I wanted some more." mock pouted Karin.

"Don't worry you'll have some once we're finished." Phantom Lady moaned with Ayame drinking her milk. She pulled the girl away when she had her fill and chuckled with several black tentacles rising from her back. "Ready for the finale my little slut?"

Ayame moaned in confusion as the tentacle crawled up her body. She shivered and gasped with two of them spreading her legs and a fourth one moving up and touching her folds before thrusting inside making her moan. 'Wha-what is this?

Ayame thought feeling the tentacle crawl its way into her orifice. She squirmed while feeling it prod at her womb before feeling a cold juice spill in making her scream with wide eyes as a burning sensation went through her veins. "Ahhh! What is this?!" Ayame screamed feeling her body change.

"Relax, you'll feel brand new." smirked Phantom Lady with amusement.

A red gem began to come out if Ayame's chest. Ayame groaned while feeling a sharp sensation come from her fingers and toes with claws slowly coming out of them. As her claws were coming in, she felt a sharp pain in her tail bone. She hissed as a black tail grew out from the spot with her teeth slowly growing sharper. She also felt a tingle in her breasts and watched her nipples become more erect. She gasped while feeling her ears shift and more into more cat-like ones. Her her body hair began to grow out as well. It extended over her limbs and around the sides with her breasts, stomach, and crotch being untouched.

Ayame eventually felt the tentacle dislodge itself from her pussy and pulled back to see what had happened to her body. She now resembled some kinda of half woman half panther hybrid with her pupils even becoming slitted. "What did you do to me?!" Ayame yelled

"You wanted nothing but pleasure, so I gave it to you. And now with my help, you'll make a fine new mutant under my command."

As Ayame was freaking out to her new appearance, she felt her mind begin to warp. She grabbed at it and let out a growl while it felt like her regular thinking was becoming warped and twisted. Ayame screamed in agony as she felt her consciousness fading, becoming replaced by another something else.

"Relax, soon your new you will be complete." smirked Phantom Lady.

After a couple minutes of Ayame fighting back the new presence, she lost the battle with her other self taking over her body. She slumped over on the floor before slowly raising her head. "I am ready to serve the dark mother project, Phantom Lady-sama." Ayame bowed to her new mistress.

"Excellent." smirked the mutant while giving the new Ayame a scratch behind her ear getting a purr out of her.

"She looks really erotic." Karin said licking her lips.

"No Karin, this time, she'll be the one on top." spoke Phantom Lady with a hand up while walking around Ayame. "To see how well you do, you'll go out to the city and find prey."

"Yes, Phantom Lady-sama." Ayame obeyed.


	29. Ye Xian and Cinder

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ye Xian and Cinder

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: This isn't related to the chapter, but this is something that has to be said. Man of Action will be doing their own reboot of Powerpuff Girls, which is PG-13! It will be more serious, dark, and have so many new backstories that it'll be epic! I won't spoil much and leave that for the one who told me, Geo Soul, because he can remember it more, but here's a little thing I heard.

The girls? They are gonna be clones of Utonium's former wife. Let that sink in. And while you go ask Geo for more info, check out his stories too. (Cocks shotgun) I insist.

Xxx

Cinder yawned while getting back from a job and entered into her hotel room on the outside of Vale. This was temporary but until the airbusses activate in the morning she's stranded here, and on a school night to boot. Suffice to say it could have been better.

"Ugh. Being a student is annoying." She grumbled while laying on the bed. "Even more than being a freelance huntress on my off days….ugh."

What she didn't know was that something was about to change all that. Something dark, disturbing and horrendous. And it wasn't her period either, that's next week.

Outside the hotel, a dark red glow was seen in the distance. It came from a brown figure walking down the street while spotting the large hotel.

"...she's here." The figure said while another brown figure walked next to them.

"Yes, the traitor is here."

"Shall we get her?"

"Not yet, wait until the stroke of midnight and then we shall make her pay."

The two stepped into an alley while inside Cinder was trying to find something on the TV.

" _And that's is why Dust is shit. Am I right fellas?_ "

"Boring." She said while changing the channel a few times. "There has to be something on." she was unaware that the figures were watching via the open window as they stood on the building roof across the street.

"Soon." Both said at once while they waiting for the right time.

(Five minutes to midnight)

Cinder yawned while brushing her teeth. "I hate my job. Even if mistress Salem thinks I'm her favorite." she did a gargle and spit before walking over to get ready for bed.

However when she was about to take off her shoes, she noticed something right near the window. Two shadowy figures looking at her with red eyes.

'Shadow people?! No, it was just a movie.' Cinder thought with a hint of fear. She turned around and saw that….they vanished. 'See? Nothing there, now to get some sleep.'

Knock knock.

"Housekeeping." Said a voice from outside.

"No need, I won't need it."

Knock knock.

"Room service." Said another voice that sounded like the original voice.

"I said no thanks." she frowned going to her bed. 'Stupid help.'

Knock knock.

"Exterminator, please get out of the room."

Cinder growled and walked over before grabbing the door. "For the last time, no!" but when she pulled it open, she saw a cloaked figure pulling back the string of a bow with three arrows aimed right at her.

"Hello." The figure said. "And goodbye traitor."

Cinder's eyes widened before ducking just as they went flying at her and slammed the door shut as she raced to the window and whirled around flash forging her own bow and fired arrows through the door.

"Hello." Said another cloaked figure while putting a blade to Cinder's neck from behind her. "And goodbye you asshole."

'W-What the?! How did she get in there?!' she thought while the door was kicked open by a second figure. 'There's two of them? Damn it! I let down my guard!'

"Hello." The second figure said in a sing song voice.

"Like being an adulterous whore?" The other figure said while making another blade in its other hand. "Hope you're in hell after this day~"

Cinder narrowed her eyes before flash forging two blades and swung at the figure behind her and knocked the blades back before she ran at the second one and swung her leg, only to see the person casually duck under it.

"Tsk tsk tsk." The figure said before grabbing the leg and threw her out of the room. "You're sloppy Fall. Really really sloppy~"

Cinder groaned before seeing the figure with the blades picking the weapons up and threw them right at her.

CLING!

And nearly hit her near her waist and right ear.

"Time to die~" Both cloaked figures said at once.

Cinder glared before bolting down the hall. 'I need to get outside with more space to deal with them.' As she ran, the figures looked at each other before nodding as they started to glow a bright dark red color.

(Outside)

Cinder hid behind a tree while looking around for the figures. 'Alright, once they get in close I can burn them to nothing, but I need to make it quick and inconspicuous.'

FLOSH!

She felt the wind getting stronger as something wizzed right next to her.

That thing, now embedded in the wood of a sycamore, was a iron tipped armor with….her symbol on the point!

' **Betrayer! Oath breaker!** ' Said a mix of voices from behind the woman. ' **Pay for your infidelity!** '

She whirled around and avoided a slash before flash forging a spear and hurled it at the figures.

Only….it wasn't a figure, but a pair of metal swords with a brown hue in the center of them. And they were floating under their own power.

' **Surprised you slut? Never could deal with something insane like this! HAHAHA!** '

"Oh my Dust." she muttered in shock while standing up. "Who...what are you?"

' **Did you forget? It's a shame, after all….** ' It said before making a bow and aimed a arrow at her. ' **YOU LEFT US TO RUST!** '

TRANG!

SLOSH!

The arrow made contact with the tree and caused it to break in half, and was sent crashing behind the now scared shitless Cinder.

' **You're next!** '

Cinder gulped before steeling herself and started waving her hands making orange symbols appear in front of her before several fireballs flew out from them and at the bow.

SLASH!

The bow changed into twin blades which started to cut them in half as Cinder took the opportunity to make a run for it. ' **YOU SHALL PAY FOR DISCARDING US!** '

'What are they talking about?!' She thought before ducking in a small trail pit. 'They looked just like my, old swords! But..they're moving and talking like people!'

The glow of the blades came closer and closer before stopping around the pit as it changed into the cloaked figures.

"Where is the bitch?"

"No idea, but soon we shall make her pay."

"Agreed, you slice her face and I'll break her hands."

"Oh Ye, you're so sadistic."

"Not as much as you Xian."

Cinder heard dark giggling making her frown. 'Weapons or not, I can't let them think they've got the upper hand.'

The figures moved closer to her position before one said.

"Say Xian, do you think she's a fat bitch?"

"Ye, after what she did to us after that day, I'm surprised she's NOT fat or a bitch."

"So Cinder Fat?"

"Yep, Cinder is a FAT slut."

Cinder flash forged a bow and carefully pulled back three arrows. 'We'll see what you're saying with an arrow through your tongue.' She positioned the arrows very carefully before taking aim at the left figure.

TRANG!

And hit the figure in the face.

'Got them!'

"...Ye."

"Yes Xian?" The right figure asked.

"Did the bitch really try and kill me?"

"Perhaps."

The figure sighed before taking off the hood, revealing a slightly tanned feminine head with raven colored hair going to her neck, a slightly deformed right side with a long fish spine sticking out of the cheek and making a small hole in the process, and some bone like fins near the back of her head, which was where the arrow got stuck on. "Because she missed."

Cinder's eyes widened while the other figure took off their hood and revealed the same face, except the left side was slightly deformed along with a few other creepy parts, which included a long spine going around her left eye like a spectacle.

"She's an idiot."

"Yes she is Ye."

"Want to kill her now Xian?"

"Big time." Xian nodded before moving towards the pit. "And I'll return this arrow into her eye!"

"That's my idea!" Ye pouted.

'Shit!' Cinder thought in horror. "Just who are you two?!"

Both smirked before picking her up and throwing her into a tree. "Don't you remember your weapon partners?"

"What does that mean?!" She yelled as the twins took off their cloaks.

The clothing went flying in the wind as the two revealed themselves as two twins, each one as tall as Cinder, with the same C cup chest and small ass, with long black and brown dresses that went from their waists to their legs and made an almost fishtail like design. But for their right and left sides however, both had a long skinless appendage in the shape of a fish skeleton with long ribs in the shape of sharp fingers and a fishes head as their heel. "Ye Xian, the twin weapon's of death."

Cinder paled and felt a shiver while they gave dark grins. "W-What?"

Ye walked over to the woman and smirked. "Yep, we are your weapons oh slutty bitch."

Xian cracked her head while squeezing her bone like hand. "The ones that got you you're job and title as a Maiden Hunter, remember?"

Cinder's eyes widened while shaking her head. "That's not possible, you're just weapons, you can't be living!"

"Not for a weapon spirit." Both said at once while moving closer to the now scared girl.

"B-But how?!"

"Simple." Ye said while moving her bone like arm around Cinder's neck. "We either get love from you or…."

Xian grabbed a rock from the ground and crushed it. "We wait for a hundred years. And unfortunately for us it's the former, you slutty whore."

"I'm no slut." Cinder got out with a frown. "And if you're my old weapon, how can you look...like this?"

"We gained this form after you left us." Ye said while punching the girl in the gut. "Oh I needed that, and we've been waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting for you to come back."

Xian then kicked Cinder in the face with her fish skull heel. "Yet you never showed, and from what we heard from another weapon spirit that came near us, you used that maidens power to make a new fiancé!"

"One made of glass." Both said at once. "What an adulterous whore you are slut to trade US for glass!"

Cinder groaned while feeling the arm tighten around her neck. "What...are you talking about? Fiancé?"

Both looked at each other before saying. "Us, you asshole of a partner in arms. Don't you get it? WE were YOUR fiancé!"

'These two are insane!' she thought while Ye scowled and looked like her lip was trembling.

"Do you know what it was like? For us to lay in that pile and slowly rust? Do you?!"

"Um…"

Xian frowned grabbed her by the neck before tightening. "ANSWER HER!"

"Gah!" gasped Cinder who tried to take the hand off.

"ANSWER HER YOU SLUT!"

Ye looked sad while her eyes looked almost like a cat looking at its prey. "Please? Tell me why you discarded us?"

"Because...I didn't need you anymore!" Cinder choked out.

Both glared at her before Xian let go of Cinder's neck and then kicked her to the ground and stepped on her.

"Wrong move." She growled. "Now, I'm going to end you right now."

Ye smirked. "I want to rip her head off! Ha ha ha!"

'I need to get...wait. That's it!' "Oh? Are you sure about that? Because...I only left you because I was looking for a...gift."

Both looked lost. "Eh?"

"I mean, yes I didn't know you were alive, I was getting a new sheath for you two."

"Really?" Ye asked with interest.

"Of course." she nodded with a wince. "I mean, what if your old one broke apart?"

"..." Xian looked at her twin. "So all this time, you were looking for a new sheath for us and left us in the rain?"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise and I did run away from a member of Ozpin's group remember? I accidentally misplaced you two."

"That's true." Ye admitted. "That guy with the scythe was going to kill her."

"I don't know." Xian muttered. "What proof can you show that says you REALLY left us behind by accident?"

Cinder winced before making a sad face. "I...I was sad when I lost you. I even went to mistress Salem and asked to go back but she...told me not to." She made a sniffle. "I...I really was devastated by that but I had to make due and get work done, but...I never forgot about you...Ye Xian."

The twins lost their frowns and shared a conflicted flance.

"Please." Cinder said before making a tear go down her face. "Forgive me."

Ye raised an eyebrow before saying. "Then say an oath."

"W-What kind?"

"One that you swear to never ditch us, forget us, send us down ANY cliff sides, or neglect to clean us. Say it and put a drop of blood down our hands." She moved her fish bone arm up. "And ONLY then will we accept your apologies."

Cinder gulped. "O-Ok." 'Anything to live another day!' She bit her hand and drew blood before letting some drip on her arm.

Ye and Xian blinked before moving their boney arms towards the bleeding arms and let it touch them.

'Let this work!'

Ye smiled before saying. "Ok partner in arms, you're forgiven. But you have to be the best partner in arms to us~ He he he~"

"Meaning lots of baths together." Xian said with a wink.

"Of course." smiled Cinder. 'Alright, they're calm, meaning if I talk to Salem, she can get rid of them and I can stay focused on my mission.'

"Oh and also." Ye said before picking her up and started giving her a piggyback ride. "Let's go back to the hotel! I call room service!"

"I want everything on the menu." Xian said with a grin.

'They can eat?' She thought as the three walked away and into the tree line. 'How strange.'

-Omake-

(After the invasion)

-Salem's meeting room-

"Alright, I call to this meeting in order." spoke the dark mistress of the Grimm.

"Finally." Mercury said while looking at his legs. 'Really?! Getting laid last night and she's vibrating?! How much energy does she have?!'

"As you know Cinder here finally got the Fall Maiden's power." She said while looking at the empty chair. 'Where the hell are you?'

"Where is the new maiden?" asked Hazel.

"Apparently still licking her wounds. Ha ha ha!" Tyrian laughed while his blades glowed a very faint purple.

SLAM!

Cinder ran into the room quickly as a pair of twin ran after her in anger.

"Get back here!"

"You FUCKING slut!"

Said girl didn't get a word out but a choked hoarse while running around the table.

"What is-" Emerald said before seeing her weapon's form a face.

"Stop them! They're going to do a taboo!" The weapon said before the face re-entered the barrel.

Ye and Xian growled before grabbing the girl and sat right on her chest. "GOT YOU!"

"What's going on here?" asked Salem standing up with a glare at the girls. "Who are you and how did you get inside?"

Xian looked at the woman before saying. "Go to hell slut."

Cinder choked out before Ye formed a blade from her bone hand and went through her chest.

"Time to be together…" she started to glow a black color while Xian did the same. " **Forever and ever and EVER!** "

The group went wide eyed seeing the girls turn into a pair of weapons which slowly oozed into liquid metal and went down Cinder's throat.

Said girl went wide eyed and started spasming with Emerald and Mercury standing up.

"Cinder?" Said Mercury before seeing the girl standing up and started to shake violently.

The girl let out a loud scream of terror as her right arm started to break apart as a long bone like spine erupted from it and started to form a long hand. Her left leg spasmed and caused long bone like spines to appear from it and went all around her waist and chest.

"What the….fuck." Watt said in shock as the left side of Cinder's face started to form a massive patch of bone which then twisted into a long fish like horn with a spine going up and around her head like a halo.

The body stopped spasming and became limp as Salem looked a little nervous.

"Cinder?"

Silence.

"Cinder? Are you there?"

The body stifled before revealing a pair of red eyes that started to drip liquid metal. "Sorry? Cinder Fall isn't home, but Ye Xian can answer any messages you have. Ring~ Ring~"

Mercury went wide eyed as Talaria appeared from his legs and frowned.

"You have made the ultimate taboo."

Ye Xian smirked. "I know! After all, I love her **to DEATH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

"You've gone mad!"

"Mad? Mad! We're not mad! She was!" she smirked with an eye twitch. "She promised to stay true, so I made sure she could never leave me behind even after becoming a full maiden. Now we'll be together for all time!"

Talaria shivered and hid behind Mercury as the mad weapon spirit continued to laugh like crazy as the screen went black. 'Oh Dust….she's going to kill us all!'


	30. Female WereGarurumon and Matt

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female WereGarurumon and Matt

Series: Digimon Adventure

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabumon panted as he and Matt were walking through a jungle with the sun high up in the sky. "Matt, please tell me we're getting somewhere."

The young man looked at his map that he just bought from a store, and on the map appeared to be a picture of a lake of sorts, surrounded by trees. "Well, there's a lake up ahead not too far from here. We'll stop and rest there and hopefully grab something to eat."

"Thank goodness, I feel like I'm in a sauna, and my fur isn't helping." he replied wiping at his forehead.

'I just hope Gennai is right, what kind of lake could be out this far that couldn't wait until AFTER my concert tonight?' Matt grumbled to himself, feeling annoyed that Gennai had to call him for some mission, when his concert was about to happen tonight. "Honestly this feels more like Izzy's spot of expertise, at least with him he could probably get a scan of the area and make this half as fast."

Both human and Digimon partners continued their way, hoping to get the mission well and over with. About an hour, they finally reached the lake. It looked like a regular lake, other than the fact there was a lone red rock out in the center.

"Phew, finally." sighed Gabumon plopping down on his belly. "I thought we were lost."

"You and me both buddy." Sighed Matt as he sat down on a nearby log. "At least we can rest for now, and continue when we're ready."

"Did Gennai say what else we had to do besides finding this place?"

"I have no idea Gabumon, I was in a bad mood to listen clearly when he wanted us to take on this mission." replied Matt while taking his blazer off to try and cool off. "Honestly I say we just rest and catch our breath, then head back home. If Gennai needs us for something else, he can talk to Izzy. Or at the very least wait till there's more than just two of us."

The Digimon nodded, feeling tired from all the walking in the forest, thankfully there weren't any wild Digimon to attack them. Thank goodness for that. He looked at the lake and licked his mouth. "I feel like I could drink this whole lake."

Matt stood up from his seat and dusted himself. "Go ahead if you like. I'm gonna look around and see if I can 'round up some fruit or something."

Gabumon nodded while crawling over to the water and feeling how dry his mouth was from all the walking and sweating.

Matt chuckled and shook his head from seeing Gabumon, crawling like a worm on the dirt just to reach the lake. Then he turned and walked towards the forest. "Just don't drink it all! I might want some."

That was the last thing Gabumon heard, before Matt faded into the forest. The rookie stared at the glistening water and leaned down before sticking his tongue in and smiled at the refreshing taste.

'Ah, so cold and tasty.' He beamed happily as he continued drinking from the lake. He lapped at it while feeling his mouth get saturated before leaning down closer and started to directly drink from it eagerly. However, when he got closer the wet ground cause him to slip into the water, causing a splash as he dove into the lake. He went wide eyed while trying to swim to the surface, but it actually felt like he was being weighed down. The more he tried to swim upward, the more he felt himself being weighed and dragged down into the lake.

He went tried calling out, but nothing did but air making him flail around while he started to see the water glow pink. 'What's going on?' He saw a pink outline forming around him, as he looked himself over, he felt something happening to him. 'Matt! Help!' All of a sudden he blacked out as he let out bubbles from his mouth. On the surface of the lake, the pink light could be seen for a brief moment, until it faded and the lake returned to its blue color.

With Matt he was adding together as many apples as he could grab from a tall tree. He was fortunate enough to find a tree full of apples, it took him a minute to find a decent one but he did indeed find an apple tree.

"Gabumon's gonna be chowing down on these the moment I get back." he joked.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard something in the trees. He froze as the sound of leaves rustling was heard from above him. "Huh?" He looked up, but saw nothing unusual. "Hmm, must be my imagination."

He was about to leave, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something zoom by that was too quick for him. He gulped a little and started to walk away while trying to ignore it. He felt his heart slowly pounding, whatever it was he saw was probably not good. 'I gotta get back to Gabumon, and quick!'

The thing in the trees watched Matt go and licked it's lips. 'A little game of cat and mouse wouldn't hurt.'

Matt himself reached the lake and set the fruit down with a sigh of relief while checking over his shoulder. "I don't know what I saw, but I hope I'm just imagining it all." He was about to sit down on the log to eat an apple, when he heard a stick breaking. He stood up with a chill and turned around to see nothing, except he had the feeling of eyes trailing over his form. 'Oh man, where's Gabumon? He should be right here!'

A small drop of sweat was rolling down his face, his heart was hammering in his chest, his hands were slightly trembling feeling very nervous of what's following him. He slowly reached down to grab an apple before chucking it into the bushes. "Stay away!"

But as he threw the apple, something threw the apple at him, and nailed him in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?" he looked down at it, and then the bushes, before noticing some movement and turn before bolting off.

The figure that was following him, gave a toothy grin. 'Run little mouse, run all you like. It'll only make this chase even more fun!'

"Gabumon! Gabumon where are you?!" Matt called out as he ran around the edge of the lake while hearing the sound of feet on the ground behind him. 'Don't look back, don't look back!'

As he ran, he could hear someone chuckling throughout the forest, and from the sound of it, it sounded feminine. That just made him raise his knees up higher while he pulled out his Digivice. "Whoever you are back off! I'm a digidestined and I know how to deal with creeps like you!"

"How cute. Acting all brave and tough, I like that in a man." came the voice which sounded a little gruff making Matt turn his head and end up tripping on a rock which made him roll on the ground as the figure stopped running and watched Matt wince from the sudden stop.

Matt slowly picked himself up, holding his aching head from the fall, he turned to face his pursuer, only to see the figure leaping in the air, and pouncing on him. He let out a scream when the weight pinned him down making him groan and look up, only to stare with wide eyes. "W-W-WereGarurumon?"

That's right, the person who was chasing him was indeed WereGarurumon, the ultimate level of Garurumon. The only difference now, is that WereGarurumon before him, is now female! The brown strap on the left shoulder was connected now to what looked like a matching bra vest over her chest, she had a feminine build with a softer looking face, slimmed down legs, and instead of ripped jeans she wore a pair of tight daisy dukes with her tail swishing behind her.

"Hehehe, I've caught you, Matty." WereGarurumon giggled as she stared at the stunned face of her partner, finding it rather cute.

"W-What…" Matt trailed off before shaking his head. "What happened to you?! You're...a woman!"

She straddled his hips, causing her bust to bounce and crossed her arms. "I know, surprised right?"

"Yes!" he got out while blown away. "How?"

"Well you can thank this little drinking spot." she smirked pointing to the lake. "I drank a bit too much of it and fell in. Next thing you know, I found myself like this, but most importantly, I couldn't help but notice just how cute and tasty you looked~" She giggled while licking her chops and letting out a slurping sound, with her teeth showing from her mouth.

"What?!" he cried out with even more shock and felt a shiver at how she said that. 'The lake did this?! Gennai you're gonna get it when I get out of here!...if I get out of here, she feels heavy.' Then he felt her paws running up and down his chest, in slow and steady strokes.

"Mmm, I always knew you were a hit with the ladies, but I'm starting to think it's time I had a little piece of you myself."

Before he could do anything, WereGarurumon rammed her lips against his, and forced her tongue inside his mouth. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sudden move while grabbing her shoulders and tried prying her off, but her lips held on while she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'This is messed up! He-she's my partner! And was a guy!'

Even if he could move her, she was a lot stronger than an average human, she basically held him in a vice-like grip, and wasn't planning on letting go. She let out a growl as her tongue rubbed against his making him groan.

'I gotta try and snap her out of this!' he reached up to try and grab her sides, but gripping her fur just got him a mur out of her and her tail swished some more. 'Damn it that didn't work!'

After a long minute of kissing, WereGarurumon slowly broke it, while pulling her tongue out of Matt's mouth and back into hers, leaving her partner dazed from the kiss and she giggled. She moved her snout close to his neck, and began inhaling his scent. "I wouldn't mind doing this all the time when we get home."

"W-WereGarurumon! You gotta snap out of it." spoke Matt shaking his head and blushing since her lips were furry and bigger than his, but her tongue hit the right spots and it was taking all his willpower to keep from getting hard. "This isn't you, it's the water!"

"Oh? Well you sure don't look like you're objecting, especially your little friend down here." she grinned rubbing her ass against his groin making him jump as she started to feel something hard rub against her rear.

'Oh crap!' He could feel her pushing down and rubbing his hard on, he mentally scolded himself for letting him get so easily turned on by his gender bent partner. "W-WereGarurumon….please just stop."

"Hmm, alright." she smirked before she stopped rubbing his bulge before tapping her claws on his forehead. "But on one condition."

"What condition?" He asked feeling nervous about what she had in mind.

"I like chasing you, so how about this? If you can manage to get to the portal back home before I get you, then we'll call this off. But if I touch you, then each time I get to remove some of your clothes."

Matt gulped loudly when he saw that predatory look in her eyes, he knew there was a very slim chance of him out running her, but he had to do something to get her to stop. "Do I get a head start?"

Smirking, WereGarurumon moves her face closer to his, till she can see herself in his eyes. "You have 5 seconds to start running, little rabbit. Cause this big, bad wolf is eager to hunt you down."

He gulped as she got off him before he scrambled to his feet and rushed into the jungle. As he was running, he could hear WereGarurumon shouting in the air.

"AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING THE OTHERS, MATTY! I'LL KNOW IF YOU EVEN TRY!"

'Crap! I gotta book it or else I'm gonna be her bitch!' he thought while panicking at the irony.

The gender bent Digimon soon began to chase after her partner, using the trees to leap from branch to branch, and even at times running on the ground on all fours. She felt her body get excited while intentionally slowing herself down to make this last longer.

Matt himself could hear her feet and looked around before spotting a denser part of the jungle with the leaves casting large shadows. 'Bingo!' He ran inside the denser part of the jungle, hoping to use the shadows to hide himself, until he could think of a way to get back at the gate.

WereGarurumon chuckled before jumping down to the ground and took off after. 'You can try and hide your body, but I'll follow your scent.' She knew that Matt seemed to have forgotten that, even if he could hide his body, he'll never be able to hide his scent from her. Her sense of smell is several times more powerful than your average domestic dog or wolf. 'I wonder which clothes I should take off first.'

Matt was hiding within some bushes, slightly panting as he saw his partner coming into view. He quietly gulped and prayed that she won't find him. He ducked down near the ground while keeping her feet in view while they seemed to walk near, but not directly towards him.

"Where oh where did Matt get to?" She said playfully to herself, all the while slowly sniffing the air, not wanting to find him just yet. She could feel his anxiety in the air, her ears picking up his heart beats and his slow breathing. She gave a rather wolfish grin as the thought of pouncing on her unexpected partner, and having her wicked way with him. Of course obviously she was gonna take off one piece of clothing first, but it was the idea that made her excited. "I wonder where you are, my little rabbit?" She said aloud as she slowly stalked the spot where Matt came through.

Matt gulped and tried crawling backwards only for the bushes to get pushed aside and saw her looking down at him with a grin. 'Shit!'

"There you are little bunny rabbit!" she reached down with her claw and tapped his head. "Got you, now you have to lose a piece of clothing, unless you prefer I just rip it off."

Seeing that she has him in her claw, he had no choice but to uphold his part of the deal, and took off his shirt. He tossed it aside while she licked her lips seeing his chest. He wasn't exactly a bodybuilder, but he did have a good, lean built he developed over the years.

"Now you have another head start, Matty. The time is the same, so you better start running little bunny."

He blushed before running off and inwardly slapping himself. 'Damn it! I need to cover ALL my tracks!'

As she saw her partner running, WereGarurumon looked at his shirt, and brought it close to her snout, and began inhaling his scent. She had a blush forming as she deeply inhaled the smell of her partner, tingling her nose and sending shivers down her spine. 'Oh god yes, I'm gonna make sure to memorize his smell for every single day when we get back, but after I mark him as my own.'

After finishing inhaling his scent, WereGarurumon took off after her partner, intending to make him take off his pants this time, and perhaps his underwear.

With Matt himself, he found a hollowed out tree and took a moment to try and catch his breath inside it. He also grabbed some dirt on the inside and tried smearing his face and chest with it to try and mask his scent. 'Hopefully this'll stop her from tracking me.'

He did learn that by covering oneself in mud not only blocks their scent, but also their body heat as well. And he's hoping that it'll work on her.

'I just hope someone comes by to check up on us, how am I supposed to deal with me getting fucked by a werewolf digimon!' For him it was supposed to be a simple mission, that Gennai assigned to him and Gabumon, it was supposed to be a quick and easy one so he can go back home. So how in the hell did that lake even change his partner, into an amorous woman!

"Come out little rabbit~"

Matt heard his partner calling out to him, he had to quiet his breathing so she doesn't hear him and hopefully, doesn't smell him. 'Please lose my scent, please lose my scent, please!' He heard her sniffing the air, making him freeze like a statue and made him hold his breath. His eyes were darting at the direction where WereGarurumon is, he could hear her getting closer, as the sound of her sniffing was getting louder.

"Hmmm, smells low, but I can smell your sweat." she called out with a grin while closing in near the tree and lashed a claw out around it before grabbing his wrist. "Found you." She pulled him from the tree and pinned him on the ground. This caused him to yelp in a rather girlish way, which made WereGarurumon grin at the sound of his yelp.

"Aw come on!" he groaned. Then he felt her claws gripping the rims of his pants, and saw that wide toothy grin of hers.

"Two down, one more left~" With a strong tug, she pulled his pants completely off, without even tearing them apart and in a swift movement too. She saw him try to cover his underwear before she let go and stood up. "I'd take that head start now, because I'm close to losing it."

He didn't need to be told twice, as he took off with speeds that impressed WereGarurumon, as she saw a trail of dust in the air behind him.

"Wow, never knew he could run that fast." She said before grinning and getting on all fours. "Guess this means I'll have to take this more seriously now."

'Crap crap crap crap crap!' thought Matt making zig zags through the jungle while trying to keep his groin covered at all costs. He knew that hiding is inevitable now, and with only his underwear left, he threw caution to the wind and just made a mad dash for the gate, hoping to get there before his partner catches him. 'Almost there!'

He could see the gate coming into view, his hopes soared as the trees were clearing up. But that's when he wound up tackled on the ground and inwardly cursed. He looked up and saw his gender bent partner looking down at him, with a lustful expression and wide grin.

"Hehehe, game over little rabbit~"

"Aw come on!"

Then before he knew it, WereGarurumon picked him up in a bridal style, much to his embarrassment and leaped back into the jungle.

"That's right, now it's time to claim my prize. Not to worry though, I spotted a nice cave where we can have plenty of privacy." She told him as she fondled his rump and licking her chops.

Matt yelped when he felt her paw on his ass, and blushed heavily that would make a tomato turn green with envy. "Y-You sure you still wanna do this? I mean you still technically had a dick before, this might be weird for you too."

"It might've, but now I'm really horny right now Matt, and I can't wait any longer. I need to claim you, now!" she growled eagerly while grabbing his underwear and tore it off which exposed his dick which stood at attention.

Matt yelped once more as his cock was fully hardened, and WereGarurumon grinned so much, it would split her head in two.

"Well now, we're not even at the cave and already you got so hard. You're such a naughty pup, Matty~"

"W-Well with your clothes like that, can you blame me?" he threw back feeling her chest rub against his arm while she kept jumping around.

This caused her to chuckle. "Oh? So you like my breasts, eh? Well go ahead, and get a good FEEL for them." She said as she shoved his face into her cleavage.

Matt swore he was gonna pop a nosebleed from how soft the breasts felt while he felt his dick rub against her stomach before feeling her slow down and come to a stop.

WereGarurumon walked towards the cave entrance, already feeling her nether lips dripping with anxiety and burning for attention. When she got deep enough she pulled Matt back who gasped and took in some air. "So, how do they feel?"

Matt continued to take in some air, but he couldn't find the words to speak, just having his face buried in her bust left him completely stunned.

"Wow, if this was enough to get you to quiet down, maybe I'll do it at your next concert." she teased. She then grabbed her top and started to pull it off, which snapped Matt out of his daze.

"W-Wait!" he spoke up quickly making her stop.

"What's wrong Matty? I thought you liked my bust." She said with a teasing smirk, while pulling her top slowly on purpose.

"I-I do, I mean! Um…" he stammered before clearing his throat. "Maybe...keep your clothes on? You know, in case someone walks in?"

This only got a growl out of her, which made him freeze. "You really think you can fool me, Matt? During our little game I made sure there's no one, human or Digimon here in the jungle." She said while leaning closer to him with her teeth bared. "So quit trying to stall me, because otherwise I'll have to take you by force!"

"T-That's not what I meant!" he held his hands up. "I meant like...imagine what it could feel like with your clothes on. You know, your vest rubbing against your b-breasts, and it'd be easier to just zip up your shorts if you just unzipped them after we were done."

"What? And have you be the only one naked, and I can't?"

"Well…." he looked away with a brighter blush. "It's sorta….a secret fetish I have."

This caught WereGarurumon's attention. Her partner has a secret fetish? "Oh? And what pray tell, might this fetish be?"

"Well, ok! I always had an idea where I wanted to sleep with a girl with her wearing some hot clothes, but not taking them off. It sorta felt like I had to try harder to make her feel good and gave me a good reason to be a little bit rougher when the fun came."

This earned him a chuckle from her. "Oh my, Matty I never knew you were into such things like that. You naughty pup~"

'If someone's watching this maybe they'll drop a rock on me, I just told my fetish to my best friend, who I'm about to fuck!' He was brought out of his train of thought, when he felt WereGarurumon's lips on his. He felt her growl in lust making him try to kiss back considering there was no turning back from this. He felt her pushing him on the cave floor, and pinning him beneath her as she dry humped herself against his lower pelvic.

WereGarurumon herself felt her shorts getting wet while feeling Matt's dick rub against them and getting a groan out of him. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "Oh, Matty I can't take this any longer. I need you and I need you now!"

"Can we at least take it slow? I wanna keep my dick." he spoke up carefully.

She let out an annoyed groan before nodding her head. "Fine, but you're getting inside me and when you do, I'm not letting go."

He could tell she was serious. If he tried to keep her from getting what she wanted, lord only knows what she'll do to him. "...Fine then."

"So, what do we do first?"

"Um...could you use your breasts...down there?"

This made her grin. "You want a blowjob with my breasts then, eh?"

"Yeah, real bad." he admitted with his dick feeling hard as a diamond while pressed against her stomach. 'How can her fur feel so soft? I don't remember Gabumon's pelt was this warm.'

She got off him and crawled to his cock, then she grabbed her breasts and pushed them against his dick. He groaned while she smiled and made sure to rub them around both sides equally.

'Oh god!' he thought with wide eyes while blown away at the rough feeling due to the leather around his spot.

WereGarurumon smiled at seeing his awed expression. She giggled, finding him rather cute when he sucked in some air while trying to keep his moans in. She looked down and inhaled his scent before giving the tip a lick making him jolt while she kept moving her chest. She continued licking the tip of his cock, inhaling the musky and sweaty order of her partner's cock. 'So, this is what a human's cock tastes like!'

"A-AH!" groaned Matt with each lick.

She could taste a small drop of pre leaking from the tip. Deciding she wanted more, she engulfed the whole cock into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down.

"AHH!" jumped Matt with wide eyes. "W-WereGarurumon!" The poor boy felt like putty in her paws, her tongue was caressing his cock and wrapping itself around it. Her hot breath was sending goosebumps all over his body, while her other paw was fondling and rolling his balls. 'She took the whole thing in like it was nothing!'

She stared at her writhing partner and grinned, before sucking even harder on his cock, and squeezed his balls. Her partner groaned louder before he grabbed her head.

"W-Wait!" he got out with gritted teeth. "A-At least put it behind your bra!"

She pulled her mouth off and did what he suggested. "Like this, Matty?" She asked before sucking his cock again.

"Yeah!" he let out while the tight enclosure and mouth was pushing him to his limit.

'I sooo want this in my pussy! I can't take this any longer!' she thought before feeling him grab her head and felt his dick start twitching.

"W-W-WereGarurumon…..I-I'm gonna…" he got out before crying out and felt his sperm start gushing into her mouth like a hose.

This caught the gender bent Digimon by surprise, as her partner's sperm flooded her mouth. WereGarurumon felt her mind going blank from the salty, bitter taste of his sperm and started drinking as much as she could. Her tail wagged while she felt her shorts getting damp the more she sucked it up.

After a minute, Matt finally stopped and let out a huge sigh of relief. He panted with sweat on his brow while feeling WereGarurumon stay over his dick for a little bit before seeing her slide her mouth off it.

She rolled the sperm all around her mouth and then swallowed it, and opened her mouth to reveal her cum covered tongue, rolling all over her chops.

"...hot." muttered Matt with a flushed face.

She grinned wider before reaching the zipper of her shorts, and revealed her wet, dripping pussy lips. "It's about to get a whole lot hotter~" she crawled over him with his face in front of her chest while rubbing her hole against his dick which slowly got hard again while he groaned due to how much more sensitive it felt.

Matt felt his heart racing so much, he felt like it would explode when he felt the fleshy lips of her pussy. 'This is gonna happen, she's gonna swallow me up like with her mouth.'

She chuckled when she saw his blushing face. "I take it this is your first time, Matty?"

"W-Well yeah, I wanted to do this with Sora, but ever since she and Tai started dating, I kinda stopped thinking about it." he gulped nervously.

She leaned forward and gave a small peck on his nose. "Then don't worry about that. Let mama take care of that for you~" she started to slowly move her hips down onto the cock with a hum while he groaned and grabbed her sides on impulse. She grabbed his hands, brought them up and slid them beneath her top. "Go ahead and have a squeeze all you want while I give your little friend extra attention."

The young boy started to squeeze and roll her breasts in his hands, feeling how soft and warm the two furry mounds are. He gasped feeling her warm insides slowly surround his dick and squeezed the breasts hard on accident because of it. This earned him a yelp from his partner, and he nearly panicked. "Sorry!"

"It's alright. In fact, it felt good." she grinned before moving her hips up and moved down on the dick with a moan.

Matt rolled his head back and moaned when his partner was moving up and down on his cock, her insides were clamping tightly on his cock, while his hands went for her tits and gave them a good twist and squeeze. "W-WereGarurumon! Ah fuck!"

"Yes! I've wanted this for so long, I thought I was gonna lose it!" she moaned while rocking her hips up and down. "Your dick is getting swallowed up!" Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head, her tongue was hanging out and her bust was bouncing up and down in Matt's hands.

"E-Easy." he groaned while stunned at how hotter it suddenly got while his fingers brushed against her nipples under the fur making her let out a growl before feeling the insides grow tighter. 'Shit! It's like her insides are sucking me in, like a black hole!'

"Oh yes! Go ahead and really mess with my tits Matt!"

The boy did what she ordered, he continued to fondle and squeeze her furry mounds, and twist her teats. Then he decided to get even close to them, by pulling her top upward to expose her bust, sat up and latched onto her nipple.

"Ah!" she gasped before feeling his tongue lick around her nipple while sucking on it which made her grit her teeth and rock her hips harder against his cock. "That's it, Matty! Suck on them, suck on my titties like the little puppy you are~" She said while wrapping her arms around him, with one paw behind his head, forcing him deeper into her bust.

He tried to keep breathing through his nose while also trying to move his hips up against hers as she came down which made his dick push in deeper.

WereGarurumon gasped when she felt the tip of Matt's cock, touching the entrance of her womb. She started to let out pant after pant while feeling a hand reach up and start squeezing her other breast. "Fast, keep fucking me faster, Matty!"

'If I try going any faster my hips are gonna give out.' he thought while feeling tired.

Then WereGarurumon leaned back, which she pulled Matt with her being pinned beneath him, and wrapping her legs around his hips. "Come on, fuck me like your bitch!" She growled wrapping her legs tighter around him.

Knowing what she'd do to him if he didn't comply, Matt thrusts his hips as fast and hard as he could. He got louder yips out of her in response, and her grip kept him from moving out. He then felt pressure begging to build up inside him, and pulled away from her nipple. "WereGarurumon, ugh! I think….I'm gonna cum again!"

"Do it! I want it all inside me!" She exclaimed wanting to have his seed within her womb.

Matt tried to pull out, but her legs around his hips were like a vice, and before he knew it, the pressure became too much and he shot out ropes of his cum inside her. "I'm cumming!"

WereGarurumon's eyes went wide as plates, and let out a howl in the air, as a tsunami of her partner's sperm flooded her womb. It was warm and made her own juices spray out on Matt's groan with her nails digging into his shoulders.

Matt winced when he felt her claws digging into his shoulder, as his partner held him in her embrace. "E-Easy!"

After a minute or so, the iron grip WereGarurumon had on Matt loosened, and the boy collapsed on her, with his face in her bust. Both of them panted with Matt looking exhausted and WereGarurumon looking blissfully happy. The gender bent Digimon held her partner in her embrace, stroking her paw on his back as a mixture of their juices oozed out of her pussy.

"That felt amazing Matt." She said with a smile plastered on her face.

Matt looked up and weakly smiled back. "Y-Yeah, it did feel….amazing." 'Oh man, I came inside, I pray she can't get knocked up.'

After a minute of catching their breath, WereGarurumon was fixing herself up, while Matt was getting his clothes back on.

"Um...just out of curiosity, but how long are you gonna be in that form?" asked Matt.

"You mean my Ultimate form, or my hot and sexy form?" She asked while cupping her bust.

"The hot one." he admitted with a stare. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but….the others might stare."

Grinning, she walked over to Matt, wrapped an arm around his neck and brought him closer. "I don't mind really. Let them stare all they like, cause I could get use to this new form, real easy." She said while placing a kiss on his cheek.

Matt blushed at the move while trying to keep himself cool as the two walked towards the small portal, but that's when the camera started zooming away from them. In another part of the jungle, the sound of moaning could be heard.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh Tai, you're hitting all the right spots." moaned a female voice. The voice belonged to a female version of WarGreymon, Tai's mega level partner. Matt and Gabumon weren't the only ones who ended up in the jungle, and Gabumon wasn't the only one who ended up being affected by the power of the lake.

This female version looked like her regular form, only the armor around her was more like a metal corset which showed off her cleavage, her legs and the shin guards slimmed down, with the lower part of her mask removed to show a orange lizard-like mouth while her large claws were removed while she was getting rammed behind by Tai who was naked and panting.

Tai was running his hands on his partner's skin, feeling the warmth her body was emitting, and feeling his cock being sucked deeper into her pussy. "Well if you keep holding on to me like this, I'm gonna lose it again!"

"Go ahead, Tai! Let it all out into me as much as you want!" WarGreymon ordered.

He groaned while moving his hips faster as the camera went black.


	31. Tobiume and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Tobiume and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Soul Society-

Momo was currently taking several swings at a training dummy with a serious expression on her face.

The reason was simple, she wanted to get stronger. Not just physically but mentally too so she can get back at her captain. The problem was that she was a little unfocused today.

' _Come on Momo, you need to keep your arms steady and your strikes precise.'_

'I know that.'

' _Well you're being slow. Pick up the pace._ '

'I'm trying.' she replied cutting off an arm while breathing heavy. 'I'm almost there.'

She swung her sword up again before hitting it hard on the wood.

Cling!

And got it stuck as a result.

' _Momo, you're not keeping focused.'_

'Just leave me alone!'

' _I'm just trying to help. No need to act like a cranky grandmother._ '

'I'm doing fine on my own!' she huffed before pulling the blade free and started swinging again, but slower and sloppier.

CLANG!

And caused it to get even more stuck into the wood.

' _HEY! Watch the blade! My body could've broken off!_ '

"Shut up!" snapped Momo with a frown. "Why can't you just let me do this on my own?"

' _Because you're getting wound up and angry too easy.'_

"I am not!" She snapped. "I'm not going to get wound up!"

' _Are you sure? Because you sound really pissed off._ '

Momo glared at the sword before yanking it out and put it back in the sheath, set it down on a mat, and walked off.

' _Hey! Come back here!_ ' Tobiume yelled out from the blade.

"Forget it, I'm going out to get some lunch, you stay here."

' _Grrr! You hag!_ ' She snapped while Momo walked into the distance. ' _...she's never going to get that white haired boy with a temper like that._ '

Tobiume let out a sigh and tried relaxing. 'I get she's upset, but letting it cloud her mind won't solve anything.'

However as she tied to relax, a certain orange haired shinigami was running away from a crazy sword wielding maniac.

"KUROSAKI!"

"HA HA! GO KENNY!"

"Damn it! Leave me alone! I already fought you five times!"

"I STILL NEED MORE BLOOD!"

Ichigo paled before running even faster.

"Faster Kenny! You almost got Ichi."

'I gotta find somewhere to hide!' He thought before turning a corner and found himself in a training area.

As for Kenpachi, he kept on running the opposite direction. "Get back here! I got plenty in me for a dozen more rounds!"

"Go Kenny!"

Ichigo panted while breathing heavily. 'Thank kami! Now I can get some rest.' he slid down on the ground while trying to catch his breath. However he was also near a zanpakuto that wasn't his own. He reached for his blade and grabbed the other sword. "I really need to rest...maybe I should try that thing Renji did once?"

He pushed himself up and crossed his legs before closing his eyes. 'If I cool my breath and mind, it should work.' As he kept breathing deeply to himself, he didn't know that the energy he was exerting was mixing with the blade and caused it to clash.

ZOOP!

Which in turn, caused a vacuum effect and formed a vortex right on the blade's side. This in turn also caused Ichigo to get sucked in before he could let out a scream.

(Inside the blade)

Tobiume blinked as she sat on a plum tree branch as the shinigami went flying into the large lake below. "Huh, that's new."

"Bah!" he let out looking around after breaking the surface. "What the...hey what happened? Where's the big building?"

"Hey." Said Tobiume from the tree. "Are you ok?"

He turned and saw the zanpakuto spirit, which was a young, petite girl with brown eyes, long brown hair which is tied with cylindrical clips into two long bangs at the front and has a third clip that was composed of three yellow-pink circles and a yellow tree-like attachment and was above the left bang, wearing a white kimono with a pink hem, tied to her waist with a long piece of yellow fabric and above a long light purple skirt, a long pink ribbon with a large bell attached to either end loosely wrapped around her upper body and wearing brown sandals over some white socks, in the tree. "Hey, who are you? What are you doing in Zangetsu?"

"What? I'm not that two sided spirit." She deadpanned. "And your in MY mindscape, not his."

"That's not possible, I was holding him and tried meditating like what Renji told me he does to talk with his zanpakuto."

"Did you even LOOK at the blade?" She deadpanned while floating to him while flames appeared near her knees. "Because if not, then it's all on you."

"What? But how?!"

"I'm smaller and not overly powerful." She deadpanned while picking him up. "And the names Tobiume, not Zangetsu."

"Hey!" He said while getting pulled by the hair and was dragged to the plum tree. "Ow! Don't grab me by my hair!"

She ignored him while putting him on a branch and sat down next to him. "So why did you even pick up my blade? I'm not exactly a 'manly' blade."

"I didn't mean to! I wanted to enter Zangetsu." he huffed rubbing his hair.

"And yet here you are." She said pointing to the lake below. "In my mindscape and apparently in your physical body as well."

"Wait what?!"

"Didn't know? Well you're here and if you die here then it's permanent."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"No." Tobiume deadpanned. "And since you're here, let's just talk."

"...you're not going to attack me or slice me?"

"What no! I'm not an uncivilized bastard! What even got you to think that?!" She snapped in annoyance.

"Easy there!" he held his hand up. "I'm just cautious, usually I run into someone in the Soul Society who finds some reason to fight me."

She huffed while puffing her cheeks. "Well you don't have to be rude to a lady. Really, what kind of human are you to suggest such things to me." 'Why I never!'

"Sorry sorry, it's just I was doing this to get away from that nutcase Kenpachi."

"..." she glared at him.

'Oh great, now I have an angry girl to deal with.' He thought while trying to divert his eyes away from her. "So um...why are you in the middle of nowhere?"

"My idiot of a master left me here." she frowned crossing her arms. "I try to help her keep cool while she trains, but what does she do? Leave me here to calm down and eat lunch."

"Oh...and who is this person?"

"Momo." She said with a glare. "And she's really an old cranky grandma."

"Wait, is she the one that Aizen-"

"Don't even say that name." She growled. "I'm really not in the mood for that bastards shit."

"Sorry."

Tobiume narrowed her eyes at him before sighing. "Look, unlike my master I HATE what he did to her. I mean if you ask me, she should stop following a traitor and go after Hitsugaya. At least they have chemistry."

"Wait, that short white haired guy?"

"Yep, they are childhood friends. And trust me, they NEED to get together. It's adorable and not going to kill her."

'Who knew her sword was a matchmaker.'

Tobiume looked at her feet and started playing with her bell. "Say, is the human world still developing gunpowder? I haven't been out much since the year 1570."

"No, they're already developed."

"I see." She said with a nod. "So want to ask me something? Or do pranks?"

"Well….what's it like being partners with Momo?"

"She's too trusting." She deadpanned. "And she's WAY into older men. It scares me to think if she gets caught by that bastard….ugh."

'Didn't need that image in my head.' He thought as Tobiume moved onto his lap.

"Don't mind me, the branch is making my butt itch." she remarked while not noticing the blush on Ichigo's face. "So what is in your mind?"

"What do you mean?" He asked while trying not to stutter.

"I mean your mindscape."

"Oh! Well, it's full of building and it's endless."

"...weird."

"I didn't come up with it, that's just the way it is."

"Then you must lack imagination." She said with a tiny giggle. "How ridiculous."

He felt his eye twitch at that and stiffened feeling her move closer on his lap making his blush increase.

"By the way, can you rub my back?" She asked with a smile. "It's been killing me since this morning. Plus my blade got stuck on a training dummy a few times."

"C-C-Can you get off me first?"

"No. The branch is too small." she frowned. "Do you want me to fall off?"

"W-Well no but-" he tried to say before getting rubbed on his front by Tobiume's head.

"Come on now, you don't want to leave a lady hanging right?" She asked while looking adorable in a Ichigo's eyes.

He let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright fine, but just for a little bit."

She nodded before Ichigo started to rub her shoulders. "Mmm, ah. That's the spot."

Ichigo moves his hands down her back as the spirit mewed a little bit. 'Why does she have to make sounds like that?'

'Oh this feels so good.' She thought with a smile. 'And right in the itchy spots as well.'

This went on for a long while as Ichigo accidentally saw in her kimono and blushed.

'Come on! Just tell me this is plenty!'

"Mmm, keep going." She mewed with a long sigh.

'That's not what I wanted!'

"You're good. Did you do this with your girlfriend?"

"N-No."

"What about your female friends?"

"No." He blushed. "I-I only did this with my sisters."

"Well you are a good brother then." She said while moving away. "And that's enough for now."

'Thank kami!'

"Now I shall rub your shoulders." she said while floating behind him.

"Wait what?" He said before feeling her breasts on his back.

"Relax." She said while putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm an expert."

He shivered while the hands pressed hard on his skin. 'That doesn't make this any less awkward.'

Tobiume moved over the shoulders while inwardly amazed that he has some muscle under all that skinniness. 'Reminds me of a scarecrow.' "You can tell me if it hurts."

Ichigo felt very embarrassed as the chest went up and down his back. "S-Sure, no problem."

This again went on for a while as Tobiume hummed a small tune and Ichigo felt his cheeks turning even redder.

'Why am I feeling like this?!' He thought while the girl moved lower down on his back.

"How's this feel?"

"F-Fine."

She moved to his sides and got an idea. "Hey are you ticklish?"

"Yea-AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed while Tobiume tickled his sides.

"Got you!" she smirked poking at his sides making him laugh uncontrollably.

Ichigo laughed before tumbling out of the branch and crashed right back in the water.

"...oops."

(A little later)

"My bad." Tobiume chuckled slightly while warming him up with her flames.

"Not funny." he deadpanned.

"It was an honest mistake." She said while Ichigo glared at her.

"Yeah yeah."

"It wasn't my fault you were ticklish."

He glared before getting an idea and pushed her off the branch.

SPLASH!

"Ayi!"

"There, consider this even."

She gasped and spat some water out. "I'll get you for that!"

"You can't reach me." He chuckled before the plum tree started to move away and went under the water.

"Have a nice fall." Tobiume smirked.

SPLASH!

"Gah! Damn it!"

The spirit chuckled before getting splashed in the face. "Hey!"

He chuckled before getting splashed as well. "Oh it's on now."

(Later)

Both laid on the bank of the river while looking soaking wet.

"He he." Tobiume chuckled. "That was refreshing."

"Yeah, I guess it was." he chuckled.

"But next time, I'll get swimsuits for us." She said while getting up. "So, is it true that you're a strawberry?"

"No."

"Oh, I guess Rangiku was wrong when she told my idiot master that you were a strawberry." She shrugged. "You look more like a carrot to me."

He eye twitched hearing that. "And you look like prune with bells."

She glared before grabbing his face and squeezed his cheeks. "I'm not a prune! I'm a young and cute plum!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Ichigo cried out.

"Say it! Say it!"

"Ow! Ok ok! You're a young plum!"

"And?!"

"And you're cute!"

She smirked before letting go. "Good boy, that wasn't so hard wasn't it?"

He glared at her before picking her up by the waist.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll put a flame up your ass!"

"Yep, I'm not going to do that then." He said before putting her on his shoulder.

"Hey! Why are you manhandling me?! I'm not a damsel in distress!" Tobiume said with a red face.

"Coulda fooled me." He deadpanned before getting an idea. "By the way, do you know what I do to my sisters when they act rude?"

"No-"

SMACK!

"Eeep!"

"I give them fifty spanks." He said before slapping the butt again.

"Ow! Ah! Ow! Stop, ow! That!"

Ichigo continued to spank her while looking a little red in the face.

(A few minutes later)

"Ow…" Tobiume groaned while rubbing her butt. "The pain…"

'I can't believe I went and did that! Thank kami no one else saw.' He thought while the spirit puffed her cheeks out at him.

"Y-You need to take responsibility for smacking my butt!" She said with a blush. "And It has to be meaningful!"

"Hey, that was for all the grief you gave me."

"I was playing with you! Really, try having fun when you're stuck in a sword." She pouted. "So you owe me!"

"And if I say yes?"

"...I'll let you hug me." She said with a blush. "Just don't get any ideas ok?"

"I won't." 'But if you say it like that it'll make things awkward.'

Tobiume played with her bells and fidgeted a little. "So...are you going to take responsibility?"

"Just what do you mean by take responsibility?"

"You know, going out and getting me gifts. I mean that's what you do with a...friend right?" 'Why am I acting like my idiot master?!'

"I think you mean girlfriend." he blushed.

"Oh…." she turned red in the face. "I mean yeah! I want to be your girlfriend!" 'Ah! I just blurted out a stupid thing!'

Ichigo's face turned crimson with his mouth hanging open. "W-What?!"

Tobiume looked away quickly. "J-Just promise. I mean...you do owe me….a lot….and it would be nice having a boyfriend." She whispered albeit loudly. "Yeah...it would be nice getting a boyfriend before my old lady of a master."

"Um, you do know I can hear you, right?"

Her face turned bright red. "J-J-JUST BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

Ichigo sighed and put a hand on his face.

"P-P-Please?"

"Ok ok, I'll be your boyfriend."

She blinked. "...really?"

"Yes."

Tobiume blushed before walking over to him and tried to kiss his cheek, but couldn't reach. "Um, can you lean down a little?"

He sighed before moving down to his knees and let her kiss his cheeks.

She kept on kissing while looking like a bright red tomato. 'Yes! Take that Momo!'

'I still can't believe I have a zanpakuto as a girlfriend.' "So how do I get out of here exactly?"

"Chu. Well. Chu. I don't. Chu. Know." She said in between kisses. "But. Chu. Maybe saying my name. Chu. Can help? Chu chu chu."

He blushed with each kiss. "Um, Tobiume?"

"Just. Chu. Say. Chu. Snap. Chu. Tobiume. Chu chu chu chu chu chu!"

"Snap Tobiume?" He said before a hole appeared under him. "Wah!" before falling through.

"Later!" She called out while looking ready to faint. 'I think….I need to ask that old cat for her hentai...for educational reasons that is.'

(Omake)

-Two months later-

Momo yawned while coming back from a long meeting, one she nearly fell asleep from due to it being on the topic of economics. She rubbed her eyes while stretching. 'I thought that was never gonna end.'

As she went towards her room, she noticed something strange coming from it. A very...loud moaning that is along with some thudding.

"Oh Ichigo, faster."

"If I move faster someone might hear us."

"Don't worry, no one's coming over." The voice moaned. "Now please, harder on my ass."

'Wait...that sounds like Tobiume!' Momo thought in shock before waking up. 'She must be….oh no! Someone is hurting her!'

"Oh, I feel my pussy getting wet~"

"You just got tighter!"

"Mmm, Ichigo." Tobiume moaned while sounding very exhausted. "Give me your lips."

Momo started to go into fear mode while imagining her spirit getting hurt by some crazy sicko. She rushed to the doors and slid them open before dropping her jaw.

In the middle of the room was Momo, getting fucked in the ass by Ichigo, while they were making out.

"Mmmm~"

"Mmm ah mmmm."

"T-T-Tobiume?! Kurosaki?!"

Both stiffened and started to look at the girl as Ichigo came in Tobiume's ass. 'Shit!'

"W-W-W-What are you two d-d-doing in my room?!"

"Ah! H-Having sex!" moaned Tobiume feeling the load.

Momo felt her mind getting blown. "B-But why?!"

Tobiume panted while looking a little dazed. "C-Can't I have fun with my boyfriend?"

"Fuck, you didn't let go." panted Ichigo before Momo fell back with a nosebleed. "Shit, I knew this was gonna happen."

"Well….want to continue?" She asked with a smile. "It might be dangerous and exciting."

Ichigo groaned at that as his dick got hard again. "Don't you ever get tired of pushing the envelope?"

"No." She cooed. "I'm experimenting with my cute, handsome, and endowed boyfriend~"

'I hope we don't push the issue back at home, I don't need my dad walking in on us.'

"By the way." Tobiume said while kissing his cheek. "We are going to meet the family tomorrow. So get ready to go all out~"

'Shit!'


	32. Rainbow Dash and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Rainbow Dash and Spike

Author's note: People! As you might have known, Spike's Gals is gone, and that's because I've decided to move the chapters into the Crazy Trouble with Love series. Meaning now the chapters are open for sequels and lemons. Yes they will be short, but that's to be expected when they were written during a time I was in a rut. So no whining or trolling. I made that clear, but don't expect all of them to come in at once. I'll be adding a few here and few there so they don't take up so much space. Enjoy.

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another bright and beautiful day in the hometown of Ponyville, as we find Spike walking down the road that lead through the happy and cheerful town. He passed several ponies that waved to him as he walked by.

The reason Spike was out on such a beautiful day, was because Twilight felt they should go out and get some fresh air. Which is funny because she seemed real eager to read this new book that came to the library.

Spike had told Twilight he was gonna go on ahead while she looked up some notes on how to have the perfect walk. Yep, that's Twilight for ya.

The young dragon and number one assistant sadly didn't see the blue blur that was heading his way before he found himself lying on his back as the blur was revealed to be the pony who had the element of loyalty: Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Spike, sorry for the crash landing." replied Rainbow Dash who got off the young dragon and helped him to his feet.

"It's alright, I should have seen where I was going." replied Spike remembering he had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, you did seem to be kinda out of it." replied Rainbow Dash with her teasing side showing.

"Oh yeah? Says the pony that came crashing out of the sky." Spike was known to not back down from teasing. Just ask Twilight.

"Well, maybe if you came and saw me and my awesome moves, I can prove to you that I can fly circles around all of equestria." replied Rainbow Dash who was gonna make Spike eat his words.

"Alright, lead the way." replied Spike as Rainbow Dash flew ahead of him and had him follow. They both found themselves near a clear field that had some of the apple family's apple tress planted nearby. The plain was located by a large pond that was full of fish.

"Alright, now watch and be amazed." Rainbow Dash flew to the pond and began to circle around the center of it at high speeds. A funnel of water began to form and rise at the speed of Rainbow Dash's flight. It wasn't long before a big funnel had formed. Rainbow Dash stopped near the base of it and flew through the funnel until she was in the center of it. She had a grin on her face as she shot towards the top of the funnel. The sudden increase of speed and pressure from inside the funnel was enough to cause it to disperse and rain back into the pond. A large rainbow could be seen where the top of the funnel had been and it glittered in the sun's rays.

"Woah, that was amazing." replied Spike in awe at the scene.

"Heh, impressive or what?" Rainbow Dash already knew it was good, but hearing it from her audience is what she was really looking forward to.

"Impressive? That was awesome! With talent like that, you're bound to be part of the wonderbolts in due time." Spike was completely serious. With how much Rainbow Dash pushed herself, it's no wonder she hasn't been recruited yet.

Rainbow Dash could feel herself blush a little from the praise. Sure she had heard stuff like that all the time, but it felt really nice to hear it from Spike for some reason. "Thanks." Rainbow Dash kept her head turned away so Spike wouldn't see her blush and tease her.

Spike saw that the sun was going down and mentioned that they should both be heading home.

Spike noticed that Rainbow Dash kept her face hidden from his view, which confused the young dragon as he figured she would want to brag about her trick. Maybe she was just tired.

Spike and Rainbow Dash finally made it to Twilight's library and saw the lights were on. Seems Twilight was already home.

Spike turned to Rainbow Dash. "Well, that was really awesome. See you tomorrow, Rainbow Dash." Spike turned towards the door, but was stopped by Rainbow Dash's hoof on his shoulder. Confused, he turned around to see Rainbow Dash seemed nervous for some reason. He was about to question her what was wrong, but all rational thinking left his head as soon as Rainbow Dash pulled his face forward with both hooves.

Now he found himself dangerously close to her face. He would have tried to pull away, but instead found Rainbow Dash's lips pressed against his! His eyes could only widen as he couldn't make a sound of surprise on account of his mouth being covered.

Even though he was caught by surprise, he couldn't help but go with it as it actually felt really good.

It was a few more seconds before Rainbow Dash pulled away from his face and turned her head away to hide her intense blush. "I-I'll see you tomorrow."Replied Rainbow Dash as she let out her wings and flew into the clouds to head home.

Spike placed one of his claws on his lips and could still feel the sensation he felt.

He looked up into the clouds and let out a big smile. It may have been a simple compliment, but it sure seemed to cheer her up.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Spike headed back inside to get his rest, while also giving a last smile to where Rainbow Dash's home in the clouds were before turning the lights off. That was sure one heck of a day for our young dragon.


	33. Cheerilee and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Cheerilee and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike the young dragon walked past several cottages that were part of the great and happy Ponyville. The reason he liked to walk around the town was it really helped keep some of the extra work Twilight had for him at the library off him for a while.

As he was walking, he saw that he was walking past the school that he knew was where the three cutie mark crusaders went to for school. He saw an older mare pacing back and forth in front of the school in what seemed like nervousness. He narrowed his eyes and recognized it as Miss Cherilee, the teacher for the school.

Spike walked up the path and seemed to surprise the pony as she jumped a little from seeing him suddenly behind her. "Hi miss Cherilee, what's wrong?" Spike was curious to see what could make her so nervous about.

"Oh Spike it's nothing. It's just that...I was going to talk to the class about the dragons, only I realized that there are hardly any dragons around." replied Cherilee who quickly got a smile on her face as she instantly came up with an idea. "Spike, do you think you could come in and tell the class about dragons? I know it sounds so sudden, but I would really appreciate it."

Spike placed one of his claws on his chin in thought. He did have some time before he had to go home and do the daily chores. Plus, it would be nice to tell a little about himself. "Alright miss Cherilee, I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you Spike!" Cherilee quickly rushed into the classroom and gathered everyone's attention. "Class, I am pleased to announce that we will be learning about dragons from our own residential dragon. Spike." Cherilee stepped away from the podium and presented it to Spike who stood behind it in nervousness. He was nervous as he wanted to make sure the young fillies didn't take anything he says out of context.

He saw near the middle of the row the cutie mark crusaders, who were a little shocked but silently cheered him on. That helped a lot.

"Any questions about dragons?" Spike was curious to see what they wanted to know first and saw Applebloom raise her hoof up first. "Yes, Applebloom."

"I'm curious about what dragons eat."

"Well, most dragons are known to be carnivores, but what every dragon has in common is our love for gemstones." replied Spike licking his lips and rubbing his belly, which earned him a few laughs from the class.

Next he saw Sweetie Belle raise her hoof. "I've seen you send small scrolls with green fire, do all dragons have green flames?"

"Well, not that I'm aware of, but I do know what they are used for. The flames are used as a message system to transport special messages to Princess Celestia." Spike may have regretted saying that as the entire class erupted to life when he mentioned the princess.

"Class, settle down or there won't be any recess." that did the job as the class immediately got quite and calm.

"Thank you Miss Cherilee." Spike turned back to the class to see Scootaloo raising her hoof and shaking it like crazy to ask her question. "Yes, Scootaloo."

"I've seen a few dragons in books that have wings, does that mean you have wings?" Scootaloo was eager to know as it would be great to see a dragon flying up close.

"No, but I've still got a while before something like that may occur." replied Spike who remembered the incident with his greed and didn't recall anyone mentioning any wings.

Before anyone else could raise their hoof to ask a question, it seemed that fate had a soft spot for Spike as the bell for recess went off.

"Well class, it's recess time. Go out and enjoy yourselves and don't forget all the wonderful things Spike has told us." replied Cherilee who waited for the last little filly before scooping Spike up in a hug as she had a big smile on her face.

"Oh thank you Spike. Thank you for showing the class some of the great perks about being a dragon." replied Cherilee who set a blushing Spike down.

"No problem miss Cherilee." replied Spike. "I gotta start getting home, otherwise Twilight will have me up to my knees in chores."

"Before you go, please accept this as my thanks." replied Cherilee who shyly put her face near Spike's and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Spike instantly put a tomato to shame and calmly exited the school with Cherilee waving him goodbye.

Spike stopped walking after a few minutes and put his claw on his cheek before saying one last sentence before heading to the library. "I wonder if she needs me around for any other stuff."


	34. Nightmare Moon and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Nightmare Moon and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A pair of teal colored and slitted eyes gazed across the land of Equestria with satisfaction in their gaze.

The owner of said eyes was an alicorn with a black coat that made her blend into the darkness. A long horn and pair of wings followed to show her status. Her long flowing blue mane seemed to sparkle with the stars from the very heavens themselves. Her cutie mark was of a crescent moon on a purple background. This was Nightmare Moon. Or to be more precised, Queen Nightmare Moon.

A figure that was obviously taller than her walked next to her on all fours and nuzzled its large maw against her cheek. This would surprise many as the dark queen smiled and nuzzled the figure back. The figure was revealed to have large wings that looked like they could tear a house down just by their flapping alone.

The moonlight that was very limited shone down upon Nightmare Moon and revealed the figure entirely. He was a dragon with black scales and blue spines going down his back. His purple colored and slitted pupils gazed across the alicorn with passion and wrapped one of his large arms around her to bring her closer.

"My, someone's in a cuddling mood tonight." replied Nightmare Moon to the large reptile

"I guess I got you to blame for that." replied the large dragon smiling at his queen.

"True, and it's not like I don't enjoy the time together, Spike." replied Nightmare Moon.

"There ya go." replied Spike.

Now if one were to ask what was going on, then they would be shocked, horrified, and a little bit confused. To better understand, lets go back to a time when this all started.

(Flashback)

Darkness. Something that was the main goal for a certain alicorn that gazed around the dark forest that was known by the residents as the Everfree Forest.

This alicorn was none other than Nightmare Moon, a being whose very existence is due to Princess Luna's jealousy toward her sister, Princess Celestia, engulfing her and corrupting her very soul. She had originally been banished to the moon due to Celestia using the elements of harmony against her, but she had used a special spell at the last minute. This spell was able to weaken the effect of the elements of harmony and allowed her to slip through the spell and return to Equestria.

Now here she was, laying low in the dark forest so she could slowly regain her lost strength. The forest was a perfect place as all the residents nearby would be too scared of the creatures to even venture close.

"Once I've gained my full strength back, I will make Celestia pay for banishing me." replied Nightmare Moon.

The alicorn stopped her walking as she could hear what sounded like other ponies nearby talking about something.

She used the foliage of the leaves to keep her covered as she could see two of the royal guards from Canterlot pulling a wagon with what appeared to be an egg inside with straw around it to keep it from cracking.

"Why do you think Princess Celestia wanted this egg anyway?" asked the first guard.

"Beats me. I just don't want to be there when it hatches. Hate to see what creature comes out of this." came the second guards response.

This seemed to peak the alicorns interest as the guards continued on their way. If that egg happened to belong to a creature of this forest, there was a high chance of it being quite dangerous. This is something she could use as the creature could gather food for her while she replenished her strength.

Her flowing mane reached out to the egg and wrapped around it before carefully lifting it up and cautiously so the guards wouldn't notice the movement occurring behind them.

She focused on the guards to make sure they didn't notice and held her breath until the egg was right in front of her. She carefully held it with her magic and slowly left the vicinity of the royal guards before trotting to the old castle that she and Celestia use to take residence in before her banishment.

Once she made it to the old castle, she went to work on making a bed from some of the debris to keep the egg warm. She managed to find a spot in one of the dresser draws that was still okay and used some of the fabric of the tapestry to wrap around the egg.

"Hmm, just to make sure it truly hatches." Nightmare Moon focused what magic she had at the moment and sent a beam it to the egg and watched as it began to wobble a little before cracks began to form at the top. It soon cracked open to reveal a tiny baby dragon with black scales covering his body with blue spines running down his back. She could tell from her position that his eyes appeared to be purple colored with a slitted pupil like her.

"It would seem my magic has not only brought this child life, but he shares numerous similar traits to myself." replied Nightmare Moon who leveled her eyes with the dragon who began to suck on his tail. "Now, what shall your name be?

Unfortunately, the dark entity failed to notice a small piece of rubble near one of her hoofs and ended up stepping on it, which hurt enough to where it reached through the hoof wear she had.

"Ahh! Infernal Spike!" yelled Nightmare Moon throwing the piece of debris away and heard giggling. She turned her head and saw the baby dragon was giving out short giggles.

"Hmm, do you like the name, Spike?" she got her answer as the baby drake smiled before reaching out to her. "What are you doing?" questioned Nightmare Moon.

"Momma." Nightmare Moon was stunned to hear Spike's first word and stared into his eyes. There were two parts of her reacting to hearing that directed at her. One part that felt it was humorous and could use it to her advantage, but the other part warmed her heart. She didn't know if it was Princess Luna's character in her, but she felt complied to smile. It seemed the princess had always wanted to be a mother. Well, since she was here, why not?

Nightmare Moon used her magic to levitate Spike to her muzzle before rubbing her head softly against him. "That's right little one, I'm your mother."

Spike held onto his momma's face as Nightmare Moon smiled at her new 'son'. She noticed him let out a tiny yawn and smiled. "Seems you tired. Time for your sleep, little one." Nightmare Moon set Spike on the makeshift blanket and saw he seemed to fidget around in it.

She put a hoof to her chin in thought before getting an idea. She leaned down and let a melody ring from her mouth that seemed to make the baby dragon begin to nod off before finally succumbing to sleep. She smiled at her child and gave a kiss to his forehead before getting comfy next to his bed to make sure he would be alright.

(Time skip 6 years)

We find ourselves in the castle ruins where Nightmare Moon has lived all this time with her son. We currently see the dark princess herself as she was reading a scroll she had hidden away in the castle.

As her eyes scanned the parchment, she could hear the patter of claws coming closer and smiled before putting the scroll down and standing up. "Momma!" yelled a young Spike who wrapped his arms around his mother's neck while she nuzzled his head.

"Hello Spike. How was your time in the forest?" Nightmare Moon had been raising Spike with care and love that a true mother had, while also shaping him into a strong asset for her return to conquer Equestria. In a way, the forest had provided plenty of animals for Spike to learn about, and even train with to help hone his dragon strength.

"It was great! I got to wrestle with some of the timberwolves pups." replied Spike feeling pride in it. Ever since he began to walk and talk, he had tried all he could to try and impress his mother. It may sound no different than any other child trying to impress their parents, but this was different. The reason was because his mother had explained everything to him when he was old enough.

And by everything, I mean she didn't leave anything out. She had explained how she had possessed Princess Luna in an attempt to plunge the world in eternal darkness, because Princess Luna held envy for her sister who brought the sunlight. She also explained how she found and hatched him. Ever since then, Spike has tried to impress her with anything he could do.

The reason being that Spike saw his mother as not just the woman who raised him, but also a woman who would make a great ruler of Equestria. If the land is completely dark, it wouldn't matter to him as long as he was close to his momma. The reason he didn't worry about what could happen was probably due to the effect of his momma's magic that was used to bring life into him.

Nightmare Moon smiled at her son and and draped one of her wings over him as she continued reading from the scroll.

"Hey momma, whatcha reading?" asked Spike in wonder.

"Something that will grant us the life we deserve." replied Nightmare Moon with excitement in her voice.

Spike smiled at seeing his momma happy. Ever since she told him about what her plans were, he was actually hoping to be part of her plans. He wanted to show he could be a great dragon to help her rule all of equestria. He had even mentioned being her knight in dark armor standing by her side.

Nightmare Moon smiled down at her son and resumed her reading of the parchment. With this, she and her son would be able to defeat Celestia, and Equestria would be easy to conquer.

(1 week later)

"Are you sure I have to do this, momma?" asked Spike who looked to be on the verge of tears from what he was hearing.

"Yes Spike. I know it sounds harsh, but I assure you, I will be their watching over you all the way. This plan will help in our conquest of Equestria, and your the only one who can do it." replied Nightmare Moon who really didn't want to see her little boy go off on his own, but if the plan was to work, then he would have to live in one of the small towns to fit in and gain their trust before they worked on retrieving the elements of harmony.

Spike nodded and wiped away his tears before hugging his momma's leg while she nuzzled her head with his. They pulled apart and Spike turned around before his momma stopped him. "Wait, Spike. I think cloaking your colors would help with gaining their trust a little bit better."

Spike thought about it for a moment and decided it was a good idea. Dragons were a species that ponies hardly knew about, so a baby one appearing with his dark colors may cause them to be very fearful. Nightmare Moon saw him nod and gathered some of her magic in her horn before letting it wash over her son. The cloud it conjured revealed Spike, but with purple scales, green spines, and green eyes.

"Perfect." replied Nightmare satisfied with the new color.

Both of them made their way to the end of the Everfree Forest and could see a town a ways away. "Remember Spike. You need to fine shelter somewhere and try to gain the trust of Celestia's student." replied Nightmare going over the plan again.

"I'm on it momma. You can count on me." replied Spike who was filled with determination to make his mother proud.

Nightmare Moon smiled down at her son before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I know I can."

And so, the mother and son had to say goodbye for now, but not really since Nightmare Moon would be able to keep a watchful eye on her son. She watched as he walked towards the town and could only smile. Her son was truly growing up. She turned around to head back to the castle to get everything ready and wished her son good luck on his part.

(1 year later)

Spike watched as the crystal ponies cheered as King Sombra had been defeated by Princess Cadence. He would have sneered at the ignorance of him saving their sorry plots, but was stopped as Cadence called their attention. "Actually, it was Spike that really saved everyone. He risked himself to deliver the crystal heart. Without him, we would have been doomed." replied Cadence.

All the crystal ponies talked amongst themselves and began to cheer again, only this time it was for our young dragon. "SPIKE! SPIKE! SPIKE!"

Spike was stunned by their kindness and merely rubbed the back of his head. This is something he was not expecting.

Soon the crystal ponies with our young heroes began to celebrate the defeat of the tyrant unicorn with most of the ponies thanking Spike.

"It was no problem." replied Spike being modest about it.

It wasn't long before Spike was done being thanked by the ponies before he took the chance to sneak around the side of a building before letting blue flames seep out of his open maw and watched as they formed a screen with a familiar face on the other side. "Hello Spike. What has happened so far?"

"Well, the crystal empire is safe from King Sombra, which will make it more easy to conquer. There is Cadence and Shining Armor, but they'll be easy to deal with." replied Spike adopting a more serious tone than what he showed Twilight and the others.

"Excellent. I have gathered the forces ready. I merely need you to obtain the elements and keep them hidden while I lead the main forces to Canterlot." replied Nightmare Moon.

"Will do, mother." replied Spike trying to keep his face stoic.

"Spike, when we're talking, it's perfectly alright to call me momma." replied Nightmare Moon who was fond of him calling her that.

Spike instantly dropped the serious face and gave his mother a genuine smile. "Sorry momma, guess I got too in character." replied Spike.

"It's alright. Just remember what needs to be done. See you soon." replied Nightmare Moon as the call was ended and Spike took the moment to think to himself.'

'Momma's plan will work with no problems. Then, once we've conquered Equestria, she'll be real proud of me.' for some reason, Spike could feel a soothing warmth in his chest as he thought of his momma smiling down at him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and returned to the party to make sure there was no suspicion on him suddenly disappearing.

(Time skip)

Twilight had no idea her day was about to change her entire life. She and her friends had been invited to Canterlot because of Princess Celestia, but when they arrived, she had said she didn't call them there.

This confused all of them, but they soon heard the roars of what sounded like creatures they had met before. They looked out the window and were shocked to see waves of dangerous creatures marching towards Canterlot. The creatures ranged from manticores, hydras, timberwolves, diamond dogs, and even the griffon army as numerous flags were raised above them as they marched showing their allegiance. The flag showed a blue crescent moon on its side with a horn extending from the middle of it as a light blue star was on top of it. The two sides of the moon were decorated with a pair of wings the same color as the star. The ones carrying these flags appeared to be the royal guards of Canterlot, except these had Grey skin with violet colored armor and bat-like wings as they carried the flags with pride.

The mane six and Celestia could only stare in shock as the royal guards began to try and set up barriers with their magic which was easily proving fruitless as the massive army of dangerous creatures were easily overpowering them.

All of them heard a dark chuckle that sent a chill down all their spines and made them look up in horror as Nightmare Moon stood there floating in the air with the help of her wings flapping ever now an again.

"No, it can't be." replied Celestia in shock.

"Princess Celestia, what's going on?" asked Twilight worried.

"Remember my sister who I banished to the moon?" all of them nodded in remembering her telling them. "Well, she has returned, but not as my sister, but as a dark alicorn, known as Nightmare Moon." replied Celestia.

"But I thought she was still in the moon?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She must have found a way to return early. The only way to stop her is my using the elements of harmony." Celestia used her magic to bring the container of the elements and was shocked to see it empty. "The elements aren't here!"

"What!" the mane six saw it was indeed empty and knew they needed to find them, and fast.

"What's wrong? Lose something?" asked Spike who stood by one of the columns with a relaxed pose.

"Spike, did you see anyone take the elements?" asked Twilight to her assistant.

"Well I was taught not to lie, so no, unless you count I saw the crime being committed through my own eyes." replied Spike giving them a grin as his eyes flashed violet.

All of them were shocked by Spike's response and watched in fear as he began to glow a familiar blue color of Nightmare Moon's mane before it dispersed to reveal Spike in his original colors.

"Spike?" Twilight could only stare at her assistant's appearance in shock.

"Yes it's still me. Except you're looking at the real me. The one who took the liberty of disposing of those pesky elements." replied Spike with a relaxed tone.

"Spike, this isn't funny. We need those elements to stop Nightmare Moon." replied Twilight not taking this serious.

"And why would I help you stop my mother?" as soon as he finished his sentence, the doors to the room were busted down to reveal the army as Nightmare Moon walked in with a grin on her face.

"It would seem my son has done a good job of stopping you all from banishing me again." replied Nightmare Moon nuzzling her head with Spikes.

"What have you done to Spike?" questioned Twilight in anger.

"Nothing. I merely had him live with you ponies for a while so we could get the necessary pieces for our rule over Equestria. He's been my son ever since I found his egg. I just needed him to hide the elements and we would be safe to defeat you." replied Nightmare Moon relishing in their horror.

"Now since my army has already taken over the palace, we don't need you all here anymore." Nightmare Moon's horn glowed with magic before she sent a beam of it at the mane six and Celestia who were trapped in a bubble of her magic. "Since I was banished to the moon, why not banish you somewhere as well? Why not a dimension where it is nothing but an endless void?"

"A little change in color should do them nicely." replied Spike who held as much as sadistic pleasure as his mother.

"Then it's agreed. Good bye Celestia. Before I forget, allow me to thank you. For it was your guards where I found my son at. Without him, this whole thing wouldn't have been possible. Remember that while you suffer." Nightmare Moon motioned her horn up as the bubble went straight towards the sky before disappearing in a wormhole leading to an alternate dimension.

Nightmare Moon watched as it went and soon began to chuckle before it turned into a bull blown laughter. Spike was smiling at seeing his momma happy and found himself levitated up to her face before feeling her hug him close to her with her hoofs.

"We've done it, my son! After such a long time, we are now the rightful rulers of Equestria!" yelled Nightmare in glee as she planted a kiss on her son's forehead before turning to her army in throne room. "My loyal army, go out and claim the small town for the first phase." the army nodded before turning and leaving the two alone.

Nightmare was filled to the brim with happiness and turned to her son, but her smile disappeared as he was looking down while twiddling his claws. "Spike, what is wrong?"

Spike felt nervous about asking this but steadied his nerves before looking up. "Momma, now that we rule Equestria, does this mean I can be your king?" asked Spike feeling ashamed for asking such a thing.

Nightmare Moon was stunned by the request coming from her son. She thought about it for a moment, and saw nothing wrong with it. After all, it was probably because she was the only female he had truly interacted with, and it was probably a crush he was having.

"I'd like that very much, Spike." Nightmare Moon leaned down and gave a kiss to Spike's forehead as the dragon felt his face warm up as he could tell he was blushing.

Nightmare Moon looked down at her son and smiled at his adorable expression. For now, she would play along with him, and maybe he would one day get a girl of his own to rule this land after her time was gone.

But what she didn't know, was that she failed to notice the warm feeling in her chest, and would have been shocked by what the future would bring.

(Flashback end)

Nightmare Moon layed next to Spike as the dragon curled around her to keep her comfy. "And to think, that I would later find out you were much more serious than I thought." replied Nightmare Moon looking into Spike's large eyes.

"Yeah, and you didn't complain when I hit my growth spurt and got the birds and the bees talk." chuckled Spike remembering that day really well.

Nightmare Moon had to chuckle at that as well. That was a day that no one would forget as all her subjects thought she was in danger after hearing the loud yells from the castle.

"I still can't believe the crystal ponies chose to follow you." remarked Nightmare Moon.

Spike grinned at her before letting a yawn escape his maw before resting his head on his claws as he brought Nightmare Moon closer to him.

Nightmare Moon could only smile at her son/husband/king. She gave him a peck on the forehead that made him smile in his sleep before laying next to him before dozing off, but not before uttering one last sentence:

"Good night, my son."


	35. Fleur De Lis and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Fleur De Lis and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's another bright and sunny day in Canterlot, as Twilight Sparkle is seen walking with her assistant/brother on her back. Who just happened to be a small baby dragon names Spike.

"Twilight, why are we here again?" asked Spike who didn't hear the reason they were called to their old home in the first place.

"Princess Celestia called us here because she wanted us to meet some ambassadors that wish to have a tour of Canterlot." replied Twilight rereading the scroll that was sent to them via Spike.

"She probably means you." replied Spike not seeing his role in this trip.

"Spike, I'm sure you'll play an important part as well. Why else would the princess call us here?" said Twilight trying to lift Spike's spirit.

"I don't know." replied Spike laying on Twilight's back as he took in the views from when they use to live in the luxurious town.

"Well I'm sure you'll find something to do. We're here." replied Twilight stopping as Spike looked up and saw they were standing in front of their old home.

"Home sweet home." replied Twilight opening the door with her magic. Before she could step inside, she suddenly saw her number one assistant rush past her in a hazy blur and saw him pull a book from one of the shelves. She and Spike watched as a small door opened up from the same shelf and revealed a chest that had a padlock on it.

She grew curious and walked over to it, but stepped back when she saw Spike use the tip of his tail to unlock the padlock and saw him open it and was surprised to see it full of gems.

Spike dove right into his secret stash as Twilight stared in wonder. "So, how long have you had this?" asked Twilight never seeing a thing in her life.

"When I had my first gem. It was so good, I decided to save them. And it payed off too." replied Spike picking a random gem and popping it into his maw.

Twilight shook her head with a smile at her assistant. Even when he grew up he would always be the same gem crazy dragon.

She saw he seemed to be more focused on the gems and thought he was eating too fast. "Spike, calm down. The gems aren't going anywhere." replied Twilight who saw her surrogate little brother still munching on his stash.

"Spike."

The young dragon continued to gobble the delicious stones.

"Spike!"

Spike continued doing what he was doing and that left Twilight with only one choice.

Spike was so focused on his gems that he didn't notice the magical aura surrounding him before he found himself on the welcome mat to there home.

He stood up and saw Twilight inside and closing his chest. "Hey Twilight, what gives?"

"Spike, as soon as we got here you went crazy over your stash of gems. I think you should try and get some fresh air instead of gobbling up your stash." replied Twilight who didn't want her assistant cooped in all day.

"Alright, I'll go out and see the sights." muttered Spike who had no choice but to do what his surrogate sister said, otherwise he can say goodbye to his stash.

Twilight smiled at seeing her plan working and told Spike what time to come back at and closed the door.

The young dragon was soon walking the streets of the fancy city known as Canterlot. It looked the same as I was the day he and Twilight moved to Ponyville.

He was also accustomed to the looks he was receiving. They weren't bad, they were just curious ones. When he was younger, lots of the local mares gushed about how cute he was. Which was true considering he used to suck on the tip of his own tail.

There were even times where he was admired by some just for being the surrogate little brother to Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia.

Spike stopped walking as he noticed ahead of him a pony who was busy talking with Photo Finish, a pony who had the knack of finding the best ponies with the 'magic.'

The pony turned around and that's when Spike saw her completely, and he was awed by her appearance. She had a lavender colored mane and tail that looked like silk, a coat as pure as snow, purple eyes. She was a unicorn with a horn and figure to match Princess Luna. On her flank were three fleurs-de-lis as her cutie mark.

Fleur De Lis looked down and was surprised to see a small purple dragon looking up at her. It was not uncommon to see stallions and mares look at her with awe, but this dragon seemed familiar.

"Uh..hello." replied Spike a nervous Spike as he didn't want to seem impolite.

"Hello, what is your name?" Spike was even awed by her voice as it held a regal air to it.

"Spike." replied the young dragon who saw the mare's eyes lit up at the mention of his name.

"Spike? As in the surrogate little brother of Twilight Sparkle?" asked Fleur De Lis who had heard from the local ponies of a young dragon by that name.

"Yeah, that's me. For some reason people think I'm really important because I'm like Twilight's little brother." replied Spike feeling a little down by that statement.

"Oh, but you are." replied the pony as Spike stared at her in surprise. "Think about it. You're elder sibling is Twilight Sparkle, student to Princess Celestia, who is also the sister to the captain of the royal guards, and is the sister-in-law to Princess Cadence. Plus, how many can say they have a younger dragon sibling since dragons don't tend to hang around ponies that much?" finished Fleur De Lis.

Spike was just shocked by this ponies statement. Everything she said made sense. All of that was definitely gossip material for a city full of high society ponies.

Fleur De Lis saw how surprised it all made sense and just gave a small chuckle at his expression. Then a sudden thought came to her. She hadn't introduced herself yet.

"Sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself." Spike saw the beautiful mare bow her head down before looking at him again. "My name is Fleur De Lis." replied the now identified mare.

"Fleur De Lis? Wait, aren't you Fancy Pants' marefriend?" asked Spike who had heard his crush Rarity talk about the two of them when she came back from her trip.

Fleur held back a giggle and looked at Spike. "No, we do tend to flirt with each other, but we're really just friend." replied Fleur correcting the young dragon.

Spike just nodded with the answer. Fleur would have continued their chat, but Photo Finish tapped her with her hoof to get her to turn around. "We must go. Your photo shoot has yet to be divine." replied Photo Finish striking a pose.

Fleur realized she had gotten sidetracked and felt silly. She had gotten into such a nice conversation with this dragon that she forgot her modeling photo shoot. She wanted to continue, but Photo Finish may not like the idea.

Photo Finish saw her star seemed conflicted and saw who she was talking too. She was shocked to see it was Spike! He had been quite the little celebrity when he was born in this town. If she let her star bring him along, he may be the next big thing in Canterlot.

"Fleur, how would you like to bring your friend with you?" asked Photo Finish who was hoping she could get a few shots of the two together.

Fleur was stunned by the ponies offer, but felt too excited fro some reason to really focus on her reason. She turned to Spike and gave him a look that would make some of the local stallions swoon.

Spike felt his face heat up at the look Fleur was giving him. The look she was giving him was so much more amazing than Rarity's that it was like he was actually talking to a princess. He could only make a silent gulp and nod.

Fleur gave him a grateful smile before surrounding him in a light pink aura and placing him gently on her back. She nodded to the pony photographer and followed her with her new dragon companion riding on her back.

It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive at Photo Finish's studio. As soon as they walked through the doors, Photo Finish's assistants rushed to get everything together and got Fleur behind a curtain for them to work on her.

Spike and Photo Finish merely stood there as various makeups and clothing could be seen above the curtain until they revealed the new Fleur. Spike was shocked while Photo Finish was pleased with the results. Fleur was now adorned in a purple colored dress that covered her back legs, and had lily designs all over the dress. Their was a single lily placed perfectly in her mane and had a silver necklace with a lavender gem. All in all, she was beautiful before, but now she looked like she could a princess from a new land if no one knew her.

"Yes, you vill shine over all of equestria." replied Photo Finish moving her hoof to emphasize.

"Now, to the photo shoot." replied Photo Finish who walked over to the equipment to get ready.

Spike was about to follow Fleur, but was stopped by one of Photo Finish's assistants who merely shook her head no. Spike was about to ask why, but was stopped to see a few others were near the chair and seemed to be waiting for him to get in. shrugging his shoulders, the young dragon walked over and hopped into the chair as the assistants got to work on his image.

Photo Finish and Fleur waited for Spike and saw one of her assistants walk up to her and mutter that he was ready. They both looked over to see Spike in Dark tux with a white undershirt and a red tie. He also wore a golden necklace that dangled around his neck.

"Perfect." replied Photo Finish satisfied with the dragon's appearance.

Spike saw Fleur nod near her and nervously stood by her and saw Photo Finish go over her equipment before seeming satisfied. "Now, the magic." replied the pony as the next few minutes flied on by with Fleur and Spike doing several photos together, or separate.

By the time it was finished, Photo Finish was sure her two stars would be the talk of equestria.

Fleur and Spike walked down the road of the town as the sun began to descend on the day.

"Well, that was certainly exciting." replied Fleur.

"Yeah, but I was nervous." replied Spike who was glad it was over.

"Yeah, but I think it'll pay off." replied Fleur.

"How so?"

"Well, by tomorrow you'll be a star." replied Fleur.

Spike just smiled at the thought and realized he needed to get back home.

"Sorry to say, but I gotta head back home before Twilight gets irritated." replied Spike looking at the unicorn.

"No problem. Consider this a gift for a good time." Fleur leaned down and gave Spike a kiss on his cheek that left a lavender kiss mark.

Spike was stunned by the beautiful gesture and watched as Fleur walked down the street home, but not before turning back and giving him a wink.

Now this was definitely the kiss he would never wash off.


	36. Pinkie Pie and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Pinkie Pie and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves with a small young drake, otherwise known as Spike. This baby dragon here was currently toward sugarcube corner. The reason being that he was asked by Twilight to get a cake that she ordered form there.

Spike soon made it to the shop that was known to sell all kinds of sweets. He went in and saw that no one was there. He rang the bell and waited for either Mr. or Mrs. cake to arrive. He was not caught off at all to see Pinkie Pie spring up form behind the counter. The party loving pony was known to help watch over the shop or show crazy excitement over anything.

"Hey Spike! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" started Pinkie who seemed to be stopped on repeat with how much she was saying.

Spike took the liberty of reaching over the counter and shut Pinkie's mouth with his claws. "Pinkie, slow down and calmly explain to me." Spike let go and gestured for her to continue.

"Okey dokey. Well, Mr. and Mrs. aren't here cause they got a super big order! So, they asked me to keep an eye on the place while also keeping an eye on the kids!" exclaimed Pinkie jumping up.

"So you're baby sitting the twins?" asked Spike to clarify it all.

"Yep!" replied Pinkie who looked at Spike and suddenly had one of her crazy ideas come to her. "I know! Why don't you help me! It would be super fun!"

"Uh Pinkie? Not that I don't like that, but I came here to pick up a cake Twilight sent me to get." replied Spike who didn't want to try and hurt Pinkie.

Pinkie's mane deflated for a moment before it suddenly sprang back to life. "I know! What if you help me and then take the cake to Twilight?" persuaded Pinkie to the young drake.

Spike held a claw to his chin to think about it. Now that he thought about it, he remembered that Twilight was busy reading through a large collection of books that looked like she would be reading all day. If that's the case, she wouldn't notice if he took some extra time to help Pinkie.

"Alright Pinkie, I'll help." replied Spike who soon found himself in a hug from the pink pony.

"Yay! Now we have everyone ready for the game!" yelled Pinkie who began hopping upstairs with Spike holding onto her mane.

"Wait, game?" questioned Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike should have known better than to go along with this. It wasn't that he hated it, but because he didn't know what to do. Pinkie had carried him to the room where the twins were and said he needed to put on a tie with a briefcase. He looked at Pinkie and saw she was wearing an apron.

"Pinkie, what exactly is this game?" questioned Spike.

"Why it's the perfect game for this kind of situation! House!" replied Pinkie jumping with excitement.

Spike should have known Pinkie would be the one to come up with something like that.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna be the mommy, Spike will be the daddy, and you two will be our adorable children!" replied Pinkie to the Cake twins who giggled in response.

"Uh Pinkie? What exactly do we do?" asked Spike who had never played this before.

"Simple. We both act like real parents and take care of both of them!" replied Pinkie picking up the two babies and held Pound Cake out to Spike. "I'll watch over Pumpkin while you watch over Pound." said Pinkie.

Spike decided to go along with his and carefully held Pound Cake. The baby Pegasus looked at Spike and looked to be on the verge of crying due to him figuring out that he wasn't his daddy. "Oh boy."

Spike put the baby Pegasus down and could see the waterworks about to go. He scratched his head in rapid thought before getting an idea. He took a careful breath and let out a small jet of his green flames that swirled above.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake stared at it in awe before giggling and liking it. Spike stopped and smiled at hearing their giggles.

Soon the two of them began to truly get into the game. They changed their diapers to feeding them and helping them burp. It soon went on until they began to yawn.

"Aww, looks like it's time for their nap." replied Pinkie carrying Pumpkin Cake to the cradle while Spike carried in Pound Cake.

They gently put the two babies in the bed and could only smile at the two sleeping angels as they cuddled under the blanket.

Spike smiled at the twins and could remember seeing pictures of when he was their age. It looked silly sucking on his own tail when he hatched. He took a glance at Pinkie and smiled at the caring smile she wore on her face. He could honestly say that Pinkie would make a great mother one day. The thought of that began to turn down to who she would marry, then it would get too graphic for children.

He stared at her and began to see her with longer hair that still puffed up like her usual style. The image of that sent a funny feeling through his stomach and made him turn away to try and keep what he knew was a blush from being seen.

Both of them soon headed back down to let the two sleep.

Spike saw the clock and saw he was late to get home. "Oh man. Pinkie, I need that cake I came by to get earlier." replied Spike.

"Okey dokey lokey." Pinkie quickly checked behind the counter and found the cake in its box. She handed it to Spike and saw him beginning to leave before something occurred to her. "Spike, wait!"

"What is-" Spike turned around to ask, but suddenly stopped as he stared at Pinkie's face as she closed the gap between them and was currently kissing him, on the lips!

Pinkie pulled back and gave Spike a big smile. "It's only customary for a wife to give her husband a kiss before he leaves." replied Pinkie with her common sense.

Spike could only open and shut his mouth at the surprise and was helped out the door by Pinkie. "Bye honey!"

As Spike headed on his way to the library with Twilight's cake, he was thinking about what Pinkie said. 'Honey, I like the sound of that.' thought Spike as he couldn't stop the wide smile on his face as he headed home.

'Maybe I could back and 'play' house again, and again, and again.' thought Spike who was glad at the turn of events.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(omake)

Twilight Sparkle paced back and forth as Spike and a smiling Pinkie stood there. "So let me get this straight. You two played house, pretended to be married, and now you come here saying that it's true!?" exclaimed a shocked unicorn.

"Yep!" replied Pinkie hugging Spike to her face. "And the best part is that I'm pregnant!" that was the final shove Spike needed before he did what all men learn of the surprise: Faint right there.

"Uh Pinkie? I think you went too far." replied Twilight who knew her friend was joking.

"Not after he wakes up. I'll have one super duper of a 'sweet' surprise for him!" or maybe not.

Twilight hoof-palmed herself and wondered if she should keep all sweets hidden from Pinkie for the moment. She did not need to be an aunt at this age.


	37. Flutterbat and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Flutterbat and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently finds ourselves with a young baby dragon, who happened to be the surrogate little brother, and number one assistant to Twilight Sparkle; Spike.

You're probably asking yourselves why a young reptilian creature such as himself, would be out here in the middle of a dark forest where the trees looked bare. Well, the answer is simple. Twilight's friend, Applejack, needed help getting rid of some fruit bats that were eating her harvest.

This led to Twilight using a spell to try and get rid of them. For some reason though, they stopped thankfully, but apples were still disappearing. This draws us to the point so far, of where Twilight and the others were in search of what ever creature it was that did this.

Spike just happened to accidentally get lost from the others while they were out searching. Sure he was a dragon, a creature known to be feared, but he was still on the basics when it came to being a true dragon.

"I'm still here you know." replied Spike looking up at the writer.

Sorry, anyways, Spike continued through the trees in hopes of finding his friends.

"I hope Twilight and the others can find me." muttered Spike with worry as he walked past a tree without noticing a slight movement in the branches.

He continued on his way, but suddenly stopped as he heard something behind him. It sounded like wings going through the air. He knew he shouldn't, but he had no choice. He carefully turned his head around to see what was behind him, and soon let his eyes trail over a tree behind him.

He stopped hear the top where a strange shape was hanging. He needed a better light, so he sucked in his breath, and let loose a small green flame to light it. Big mistake. The flames revealed a creature with pale light fur as it stared at him with red eyes.

He stopped the flame, but that didn't keep the eyes themselves from staring at him. He slowly began to turn his body around, and soon began to run as the creature unfolded its wings and screeched into the night before flying after him.

Spike focused on running from the strange creature, who no doubt was the one behind all this. He took a quick look back to see the creature closing in on him. That quick glance would cost him. He turned back to the front and didn't see the bucket lying on the ground before it was too late. He ended up tripping over it, while the contents of the bucket ended up covering him.

"Aww man. What is this?" asked Spike who took a sniff of the substance before licking it. "Apple juice?"

Before he could get up, the creature form before had landed in from of him, keeping him from making a run for it. Spike began to crawl back away, but the creature followed with a hungry look in its gaze.

Spike soon backed up into a large tree that blocked him from escaping. As the winged creature drew closer, It brought its face close enough to Spike's to where he could see its face clear in the moonlight.

"Fluttershy?" asked Spike seeing it was their friend, who merely had a paler fur of coat, red eyes, and fangs. Not to mention the ears and wings of a bat. "Is that you?" asked Spike who was shocked to see a close friend acting like this.

Fluttershy in her current form didn't focus on what the dragon was saying, but merely gazed at the delicious juice he was soaked in. She licked her fangs before bringing her face closer to his.

"Hey, what are you-" Spike was interrupted by Fluttershy's tongue licking his chin. His eyes widened at the sudden move and could only stand there as the once meek, and shy Pegasus continued to lick around his face, trying to get as much of the delicious juice as she could.

Spike was both worried, yet enjoying this treatment. On one hand, Fluttershy had become part bat, on the other hand, this is something that made him feel ticklish. Plus, who would ever get a chance to say that a cute mare licked apple juice off them?

Spike would have normally stopped his train of thought when the word cute came up, but it was hard considering her tongue was tickling him.

'I wonder.' thought Spike who reached out with his right claw, and began to scratch her behind the ears.

Flutterbat let the young reptile continue his scratching as he was hitting a part of her that made her feel relaxed all over. She continued to lick the juice off of him til there was none left. But she continued and soon, their lips met.

Both simply stopped and stared into each others eyes. This was shocking, but it felt so nice. Spike closed his eyes as Flutterbat closed hers and they continued their kiss while holding onto each other.

The need for air made them break apart and simply gaze into each others eyes. Flutterbat was confused by the sudden action, but found herself wanting to keep doing it. It felt like her primal self recognized the dragon as a potential mate.

Before both of them could continue, a curtain of light shined on them.

"Girls! I found them!" yelled Rarity who was grateful to see her friends alright.

Spike felt relieved to see one of their friends finding them, but Flutterbat wasn't too thrilled. Form what she remembered, this female is what caught the eye of her new mate. This caused her to bring her wings up and cause her to hiss while walking closer to the unicorn.

"Fluttershy? It's me, Rarity." replied the fashion designer who backed away.

Flutterbat was about to lunge, but suddenly felt herself relax again under Spike's massage as he was scratching a soft point between her wings. This caused her to lie down with a contented smile on her face.

Spike didn't know how he came to scratching Fluttershy like this, but one thing's for sure. He definitely was gonna keep a carton of apple juice around the house.


	38. Perona and Chopper

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Perona and Chopper

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Perona sighed as she sat on her bed in her room, she had just sent most of her zombies to go search the new ship that they had caught. So far she hadn't heard anything yet and it was annoying her. "Ugh, why does this have to take so long, I want to scare people and get some new zombies! I want cute ones!" She groaned as she kicked her feet on the bed.

"Don't worry Lady Peron-" Started Kumashi before seeing her glare at him.

"I told you not to speak, you're not cute when you do! Your voice is too deep!" She shouted as she stuck out her tongue.

He covered his mouth and nodded while the camera panned away to show the Risky Brothers lugging three coffins over their heads.

"We got them, we got them!" They chanted as they ran through a doorway, unaware that the top coffin was knocked off the stack by the low door frame. It landed on it's side while they turned a corner as the lid on it opened up.

Inside was an unconscious Chopper, unaware that he was in a coffin. He muttered to himself while the lid slid off all the way with a thud making his eyes begin to slowly open.

"Ugh...why does my back feel so hard….where am I?" He groaned as he began to sit up. He crawled out of the coffin and rubbed his head before looking around in confusion. "What happened, where is everyone?" He said before looking down and seeing he was in a coffin. "A-Am I dead?!"

He paled and touched his head and body all over before checking his pulse which was still going. "I'm alive! Whooo-hooo!" He cheered before looking around nervously. "Wait, I remember, this is Hogback's mansion, but where are Nami and Usopp and the others?"

He looked at the empty and chilling darkness which was making him feel a tad scared. 'Oh no, am I lost?'

He began to slowly walk forwards as he looked around nervously. 'Are one of those dangerous zombie pictures going to get me?' He took a gulp and carefully looked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. 'I have to find the others and get out of here!' He thought as he looked around nervously. When he didn't see or hear anyone he began to walk down the hall.

Meanwhile Perona was groaning on her bed. "Hey, Kumashi, I'm hungry, go get me some food."

"Yes Lad-."

"I said no talking!" She snapped making him jump and nod before rushing out of the room. "Ugh, I so need a new cuter zombie, one who's voice is just as cute as it is." She muttered with a pout.

Back with Chopper, he was jogging to try and find a way out faster. "Why is this place so big!" He groaned before he began to hear footsteps heading towards him. 'Oh no, I need to hide!' He looked around and spotted a suit of armor before running over and tried hiding behind the legs. A few second later what looked like a giant teddy bear wearing a face mask ran past him, confusing him. 'Was that a zombie?'

'I need to get Lady Perona something filling before she gets more annoyed.'

'If it's running away then maybe the others were fighting it in that way!' he thought as he got out from behind the armor and began to run in the direction the zombie had come from. 'I'm coming Luffy!'

Perona layed on her stomach and tried to get comfy, but her stomach growling made it hard to relax. "Ugh, I'm so hungry! That food better be delicious!" She groaned as she buried her face in one of the stuffed animals. She heard footsteps coming nearby and peaked up. "That was fast."

The door began to slowly open and to her surprise instead of Kumashi coming in with food Chopper walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hey, you're not Kumashi!"

"Wha!" He jumped and turned to the girl with wide eyes. "Y-You're not Luffy!"

"Huh? Who is Luffy? And who are you?" She asked in confusion as she got off her bed and began to walk towards him.

"N-No one." He spoke up with a gulp. 'She's probably working with Hogback if she's living in this mansion.'

'Hmmmm, I don't remember seeing him before, but he definitely doesn't look like a normal pirate or even a human….He's pretty cute….maybe Hogback made me a new zombie?' She thought as she looked him over with a grin.

"Um...my bad, I'll just leave you alone."

"No. You're my new zombie, aren't you, that would explain why you said some stranger's name, your old memories from a pirate are still in there, aren't they?" She said as he paled a bit.

"W-What?!"

"Yeah, I guess Hogback finally got around to making me my new cute zombie!" She said as she reached down and grabbed him. "Your voice even sounds cute!"

"W-Wait!" He cried out as she picked him up. "There's a mistake!"

"You're so soft too, like a cute little stuffed animal!" She said as she began to walk towards her bed.

Chopper tried squirming in her grip, but she wouldn't let up. "Hey, let me go!"

"Now calm down, even though watching your cute struggles is fun, you're my zombie now, your shadow is just settling into the new body." She said as she sat down on the bed. "Hogback did amazing work on you, I can't even see any large stitches on you."

"But I'm not a zombie!"

"How can you not be one, you're small cute, you look like the cross of a racoon dog and a deer, plus you can talk and you have a cute hat, there's no way you weren't created by the doctor!" She smiled hugging him closely. "Besides, I've been wanting a zombie as cute as you for ages! Now all I need to do is think up a new name for you…"

"I already have a name! And I just said I'm not a zombie!"

"Now hush, talking back to me isn't cute at all, I am your superior on this ship after all." She said with a frown. "Kumashi is already taken...what to pick, what to pick….."

'Is she nuts or just delusional?' He thought as he tried to crawl out of her arms, but with no luck.

"Let's see….I think I got it! Shikashi!" She called out with a smile.

"That's not my name." He muttered with anime tears. 'That just says deer corpse!'

"From now on your new name is Shikashi! How do you like it?" She asked with a smile.

"It's not my name, it's Chopper."

"Chopper? No, that's not cute at all! Your new name is Shikashi, so forget your old name right now!" She said with a pout. 'How long until his shadow forgets his old life?'

Chopper groaned and slumped down in the grip. 'She's delusional, completely delusional.'

"There we go, you're so cute Shikashi!" She called before there was a knocking on the door. "Kumashi, is that you?"

'Does she just add Shi to everything?' He wondered before the door opened and the same large bear he saw earlier popped his head in which made Chopper notice the stitches and freak out. 'Ah! Zombie!'

"Lady Perona, I have gathered yo-." He started before a ghost flew through him.

"I told you not to talk! Your voice isn't cute at all, not at all, not like Shikashi!"

"I feel like crawling under a rock forever." He groaned on his hands and knees making Chopper's eyes widen.

"Now where's my food?" She asked with a frown as she cuddled Chopper.

'How did she do that, is she a devil fruit eater? Wait, she said she was my superior….is she a pirate on this island?!'

"Oh! Right here." Perked up the bear holding a tray out before noticing Chopper. "Um, who is that?"

"This is Shikashi! He's a new zombie, isn't he cute?" She smiled holding Chopper up who grew nervous with Kumashi frowning.

"I don't remember Hogback ma-." He started before she smacked him.

"Say yes or no! And do it quickly, your voice is so uncute!"

He nodded quickly and just glared at Chopper. "No."

"What?! He is so cute, he's even cuter than you are, and his voice is high and cute!" She shouted before sending another ghost through Kumashi.

"Ah, oh why do I bother? My life is pointless." He groaned on the ground with Chopper feeling sorry for the zombie with a sweatdrop.

'She's really petty if things aren't cute.'

"Now give me the food and leave you uncute idiot!" She shouted as Kumashi got up.

He nodded and set the tray down in front of her before he walked out while sending Chopper a final glare while making a fist. 'Hogback never made a zombie like him, and he's not cuter than me! I'll make him pay.'

'He's scary! I need to leave!' Chopper thought as Perona looked over the food.

"Decent, but it could be better." She remarked while picking up the utensils and started cutting a piece off the steak before eating it. She had Chopper in her lap so he couldn't get away from her as she ate. "This is pretty tasty, but it could use some salt."

'That's it!' "Hey, why don't I go get some from the kitchen?"

"Hmmm… no, you still have your old memories and I don't want you to eat any salt on accident." She said as Chopper looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll just lose your shadow if you eat salt, then I'll lose my new cutest zombie." She said as she hugged him to her face.

Chopper inwardly groaned while rubbing his chin in his mind. 'If that's true, then I need to tell the others! That'll really turn things around for all the zombies, but how do I get away from her?'

"Hey, what number are you anyway? Did Hogback recently make you or have you been in cold storage waiting for a good shadow?"

"Um...recent! Yeah, I didn't get a number yet."

"Of course you do, Hogback is a real stickler for that, he marks all his corpses before putting a shadow into them, even if he hid your stitches he would have put the number on you somewhere." She replied before holding him over her head and started looking him over.

"H-Hey, stop that!"

"Don't worry, I'm just looking for your number, and don't worry about not knowing your number, most zombies don't know it until they are either told it or they see it...is it under your hat or your pants?"

'Crap! I can't let her just look there like I'm a toy!' He thought with a pale expression.

"Wow, your fur is really soft, I wonder if he cleaned you before sending you to me?" She said as she began to take his hat off. She looked inside and around his head. "Hmm, not here, must be in your pants."

"H-hey! You don't need to look there!" He cried as he grabbed his pants in order to keep her from pulling them down.

"Oh relax, I'm just gonna take a peek." She said with a smile as she moved his hands away and started to pull down his pants. "Besides, most zombies aren't anatomically correct."

Chopper went wide eyed and flailed his arms around before managing to kick her hands back and fell on the bed before darting off and out the door with a slam. "I gotta get out of here!"

"Hey, what are you doing? Get back here!" She shouted as she raised her hand at him as a ghost flew out of it.

Chopper ran as fast as he could before seeing the ghost following him and screamed before turning left. 'I can't let it catch me!'

"Get back here!" She shouted as she ran after him, firing off more ghosts with her hand.

"I can't!"

"Just stop running and I'll be able to get you, it's that easy! You aren't being very cute right now!"

'Should I take a chance and fight her? I don't know what her ghosts can do, but if I don't take this serious I'll never be able to warn the others!' He thought as the ghosts got closer and closer until they were almost about to touch him.

Perona glared before the ghosts managed to go through Chopper making him fall down allowing her to catch up.

"Why do I bother? I wish I was a sea cucumber."

"Bad Shikashi! Why did you run away like that? That was so uncute!" She said as she grabbed him with a frown.

He let out a depressed groan while she picked him up. "I am scum, I wish I was never born."

"Yes yes, but you're mine now, now are you going to be a good zombie?"

Chopper just let out another groan.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she carried him back to her room with a smile as Kumashi watched from behind a corner with a frown.

"Damn that deer, I should be the one being there for Lady Perona." He muttered with a frown as the doors closed behind her. "I have to get rid of him somehow."

Chopper was set back on the bed with his mind beginning to go back to normal allowing him to groan and shake his head. "Ugh, that felt so weird…. I felt so depressed."

"And you will again if you try to run again, ok?" Frowned Perona while moving to her dresser. "You sit there while I get some stuff for you."

"Huh? What stuff?" He asked in confusion as she opened up the dresser doors.

"This." she grinned while reaching inside and pulled out some small clothes making him get a sinking feeling.

"H-hey, what are you going to do with those?" He asked, already dreading the answer as he tried to scoot off the bed only for ghosts to surround it from all sides.

"I wanna see which outfit will make you even more cuter." She said with a grin a he paled.

"N-No way! I won't let you!" He cried as she began to approach the bed.

"Hold still, you're gonna look great." She said as she set the outfits on the bed before reaching towards him. "Think of it at punishment for running away."

'Crap!' He thought as she grabbed him.

"Now, which is first, the sailor uniform or the ball gown?" She asked with a smile.

"...neither?"

"Sailor uniform it is! I'll just need to take off your hat and pants first." She said as he began to struggle more.

"Why can't I just keep them on!"

"Because, they won't make you look as cute."

After some minutes of struggling, Chopper looked at his reflection in the sailor uniform while feeling less of a man, or, male reindeer.

"Aw, you look so cute!" She cried with a smile as she picked him up and began to snuggle him happily.

'Thank god none of the others can see me like this.' He thought with anime tears.

"Oh! I forgot to check you for a number! Oh well, I can do it when I'm changing you into your next outfit." She said as he groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Of course!" She said right before there was a knock on the door. "What, who is it?" She called in annoyance.

"Perona-sama, Gekkoh-sama wants to see you." Called out a zombie.

"Uuuggghhh, damn it, I can't ignore him." She groaned as she got up. "Don't you dare run away, ok?"

"Crystal." He said as his hopes began to rise. 'She's leaving, I can finally get out of here!'

Perona walked to the door and went out while not noticing Kumashi watching from around the corner.

'Finally, she's gone, and now I can deal with that damn deer!' He thought as he began to move towards the door. He peeked in and saw Chopper looking down at the uniform making Kumashi narrow his eyes. 'She's using him for dress up? That's my job!'

"Why does she even have all these outfits, they obviously don't fit her…" He said as he tugged at the shirt when suddenly he heard the door slam shut. He turned around nervously, expecting Perona, but when he saw it was Kumashi, he became confused. "Huh? What are you doing here?"

"I am Lady Perona's favorite zombie, not you, and I'm going to keep it that way." He growled as he began to approach Chopper.

"W-Wait!" Spoke Chopper with his hoofs up. "I'm not even a zombie!"

"...I KNEW IT! You are getting close to Lady Perona to hurt her, I will end you!" He cried as he rushed towards Chopper.

The reindeer jumped to the side as Kumashi swung his paw and caused part of the bed to break before he ran past him and out the open door. "Freedom!"

'Get back here!" Kuma shouted as he began to run after the reindeer as we cut to Perona with Gekkoh Moria, Hogback and Absalom.

'I can't believe I had to leave my cute zombie alone, I hope this is worth it.' She thought with a frown as Hogback reported the status of the Straw Hats to the group.

"And so they've been split up and are being hunted down right now as we speak." Smiled the demented scientist.

"Very good, no one has escaped Thriller Bark before, it's just a matter of time." Moriah laughed as the others nodded. "You are dismissed, just be on the lookout for those Straw Hat pirates."

"Wait Moriah-sama." Spoke up Absalom. "Regarding the red headed woman, I want to make it clear if she's captured, I want her to be my bride."

"Fine, but if she causes any trouble at all she's going to become the doctors newest guinea pig, understood?" Moriah said with a laugh.

"Absolutely."

'Oh, I should probably thank Hogback now while I'm here, that way I don't have to do it later and I can spend more time with Shikashi!' Thought Perona turning to the scientist. "Hogback, I should thank you."

"Eh? Whatever for my dear?" He asked as he turned to the pink headed girl.

"For the newest zombie of yours, he's absolutely perfect!" She gushed with a smile. "Soft fur, clean, warm, and no stitches anywhere! He's so realistic I couldn't tell the difference."

"Eh? What are you talking about, all my creations have stitches, and the last zombie I made you was a penguin with a dogs face." He said in confusion. "What number was this zombie?"

"I couldn't find any numbers under his hat or pants, I was having too much fun dressing him up."

"Huh...I don't remember making him, could you bring him down to my lab later so I could check him over?"

"Sure, after he wears a few more outfits I have in store." She smirked before walking off.

"That girl and her obsession with cute stuff...oh well, time to go find the straw hats and my Cindry!" He cackled as he began to walk away.

Back with Chopper, he managed to ditch the uniform while Kumashi chased him and was swinging his arms around. "Just leave me alone! I just want to get off this island and find my friends!"

"No! I will punish you for getting close to Lady Perona!"

"I didn't even want to be hers!" Cried out Chopper jumping to avoid a claw which broke part of the floor. "Helpppp!" He cried as he kept running from the over jealous bear.

"I won't let you or your friends hurt Lady Perona! I'll crush you into dust!"

"Huh? Kumashi? Shikashi?"

They both froze as they turned their heads to see Perona staring at them from the end of a hallway.

"What's going on here?"

"Um….he was trying to escape!" Kumashi said quickly.

"What?!"

"That's not true!" Chopper cried as she began to march towards him.

"And where is your sailor uniform?!"

"Um….he ripped it!" He spoke up in panic pointing to Kumashi.

"That's a lie! He told me he's not a real zombie!"

"What? That's impossible! Of course he is a zombie, just look at him! And I thought I told you not to talk!"

"Well, where are his stitches and serial number then?"

"Clearly the number is in his pants, oh! Which reminds me, I need to take him down to Hogback since he says he doesn't remember making him, probably hit his head and knocked himself out while forgetting."

"But he's not wear-." He started before a ghost went through him, silencing him as he fell the floor in depression.

"He is! And I'm gonna prove it." She shouted as she marched towards Chopper and grabbed him. "This will put an end to all this not zombie nonsense!"

"But I'm not! I'm really not!" He spoke in panic at the idea of losing his pants.

"Shikashi, stop this nonsense right now! You are dead and you are my cute little zombie, now stop struggling!" She shouted as she grabbed him and started carrying him down the hall.

Kumashi groaned while curling up with anime tears with Chopper doing the same.

"Honestly, I can't understand why my zombies can't get along, is he jealous that you're my new cute zombie?" She said as they reached her room.

"Alright, you left me no choice." Spoke Chopper reaching into his pants pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing Shikashi?" She asked in confusion. She saw him pull out a yellow orb and bite down on it before eating it and swallowed. "What did you-"

"Guard Point!" He let out before his body fur expanded big enough to make Perona let go and get pushed back while he landed and shook his head. "See? Could a real zombie do this?"

"W-What is this Shikashi? You're so...so….fluffy!" She cried as she tried to hug him. "It's so cute!"

Chopper's jaw dropped while she snuggled against his fur. "W-What?!"

"I knew Hogback made some modifications to some zombies to have powers or abilities, but I never knew he could do this! You are the cutest thing ever!" She cried with stars in her eyes.

'She still doesn't see it!' He thought before groaning. "I'm not a zombie! I'm a pirate!"

"Of course, all the zombies are pirates here, you're part of Gekkoh Moriah's crew now, like me!"

Chopper felt his eye twitch before a lightbulb went off making him smirk. "Oh yeah? Well let's see if you think this is cute! Heavy Point!" He called as his body began to lose the soft fur as he grew taller, his arms becoming incredibly muscular as he looked like a mix of a deer and a muscular human.

"EEHHH?! That's not cute at all!"

'Yes!' He thought with a smirk before crossing his arms. "See? I told you."

"Turn back right now, I want my cute Shikashi back!" She shouted with a frown. 'Wait, two transformations? The most I've ever seen a zombie do is one, and only on a rare occasion…'

"Sorry, I got stuff to do, by!" He waved before he started running and changed into his Walk Point which picked up speed.

"Oh no you don't! Negative Hollow!" She cried as a ghost flew out of her hand and rapidly caught up with Chopper.

"Not this time!" He jumped over it as the ghost went by and went through a zombie that was going around the corner making it drop down before he bolted down the opposite hall.

"Nooooo! Get back here!" She cried as she began to run after him, sending out more ghosts as she ran. 'Why did I have to be in my regular body today, why couldn't I have been in my hollow one?!' She thought as Chopper kept running away.

'I need to try and lose her somewhere without attracting too much attention.' He thought as he kept running, occasionally passing surprised or confused zombies. 'I need to find the others!'

"I said get back here!"

"Huh?!" Chopper said as he turned his head to see Perona riding on top of a zombie horse with an army of ghosts next to her, making him pale. "Crap!"

"Get back here right now Shikashi! You are in big trouble!" She cried as she pointed at him as her ghosts speeded towards him.

"I'm not Shikashi! I'm Chopper!"

"That name isn't cute at all!" She yelled while two ghosts nearly hit Chopper's back legs. "That's why your new cuter name is Shikashi! Shikashi!"

"No, just leave me alone, I have to find my friends!" He yelled back before jumping and knocking over a suit of armor which tripped up some of the zombies.

"Shikashi, I am losing my patience, get back here to me or else, and change back to your cute form!" Demanded Perona with more ghosts catching up to him.

"No!" He cried as he rounded a corner before seeing it was a dead end and paled. "Oh no!"

"Shikashi! I have you now!" Perona cried as she stopped at the hall. "You can't escape now, you've been a very bad zombie!"

"Um, Perona-sama? I'm pretty sure that's one of the pirates that came here." Spoke up a zombie. "I think I have his wanted poster with me."

"Huh?! Show me." She said as the zombie handed her Chopper's wanted poster.

'Finally! Now she'll know I'm not a zombie! A powerful enemy crew member who commands zombies who I've probably angered now knows I'm her enemy….why am I happy about that?!' Chopper thought as Perona stared at the poster.

"Hmmm." She hummed looking between him and the poster. She kept looking back and forth several times before her eyes widened in shock before she turned her head towards him. "Wait, so you're not a zombie? You're real?" Persona asked as she narrowed her eyes as Chopper started to sweat nervously.

"Well, I DID keep mentioning that." He gulped as he shifted back to his regular form. "So, I'll just go then, could you by chance point me to the exit?" He asked nervously.

She glared at him with the horse snorting. "You tried to trick me, didn't you?"

"Nani?! How? I literally tried telling you, but you didn't listen!"

"But you still stayed, letting me believe that you were a zombie!" She shouted as she got off the horse.

"No, I tried to escape, multiple times!" He cried out with over exaggeration before one of the ghosts went through his body. "I am trash, utter trash, I wish I was a sea barnacle…"

"Well if you're not a zombie, that means you don't have any stitches, or number." She remarked picking him up while having a thoughtful expression.

"I am garbage, I should go bury myself in a landfill…." He groaned in depression.

"Hmm, I could show you to Moriah-sama and he could use your shadow." She said as she tapped her chin as she looked him over. "Or I could take you to Hogback and have him turn you into a new cute zombie for me."

"Sea cucumbers get all the breaks, unlike me…"

"Or….I could keep you as you are now and punish you myself...though I'd have to ask Moriah-sama if it's ok, but if Absalom can have a wife I can have a cute pet too, right?" She smirked making the zombies look at each other confused.

"Um...Mistress Perona, pardon me for asking but...why would you keep him as he is now and not give him to Moriah-sama or Hogback-sama?" A zombie with a koala's face asked in confusion.

"Because he's soft and cute, that's why." She replied in a blunt tone. "So no one tells either of them about him, got it?" She snapped as the others quickly nodded their heads. "I'm going to have some fun with my new cute pet Shikashi, then I'll tell them." she said as she nuzzled him against her face happily before turning around and walking away. "Let's go back to my room, ok Shikashi?"

"It's Chopper." He sweatdropped.

"No, that name still isn't cute, not at all, and you have a lot to answer for mister." She said sternly as she kept cuddling him.

'She says that while rubbing her cheek against my fur.' He thought as she kept walking towards her room, a large smile on her face. 'I just hope I can get away from her soon to go find the others.

When they got there she set him down on the bed, made several ghosts around him, and went to her closet.

"Let me guess, more outfits?" He groaned as he looked around at the ghosts.

"Of course. You only got to wear one after all, and I've got plenty to put on you." She said as she looked through her closet with a grin. "We're gonna have so much fun making you look cute!"

"I doubt it...can you just let me go?"

"No." She said as she walked back towards the bed, her arms full of different clothes. "I want you so you're mine now, you're just too cute to let go or to make into a zombie."

"But I'm a strawhat!"

"Not anymore, now you're my Shikashi, ok? You are cute so you need a cute name, understood?" She frowned before holding up a maid outfit. "This one will be a good choice."

"What? B-but I'm a guy, I'm not wearing that!" He cried with a blush.

"Yes you are, now hold still." She said as she grabbed him with a grin as he tried to struggle. "You're going to look so cute in this!"

'I hope the others are having better luck than I am!'


	39. Dee Dee and Terry part 3

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Dee Dee and Terry part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe we should do some volunteer hours and show her that we did them? That might make her change her mind." Delia suggested as the two blondes walked towards school.

"Maybe, but like nana said, if we're gonna want this to work, we need to keep our grades up. Wait, that's it." Perked up Deidre. "What if we tried helping Terry out with any classes he's having trouble with? It'll show we're smart and not some sluts, and it'd be a relief for her to know her son won't have to worry about school. Add in a few bits of us helping around the house and she'd be nuts NOT to see us as girlfriend material for him."

"Right! But we should do it subtly, we don't want to make it look like we're trying to look like good woman for her son or she won't believe us, but I think we should work on getting close to Terry first, right sis?"

"Bingo." Nodded Deidre before stopping when she spotted Terry walking down the hall and smirked. "Race ya!" before running towards him.

"Hey that's cheating!" Yelled Delia following her sister before Deidre grabbed Terry's hand making him jump and turn around.

"Hey handsome, miss us?"

"Because we missed you! We are so sorry about what happened at your house yesterday." Delia said as she grabbed his other hand.

"It's alright, really." He replied while trying to keep walking as they walked with him. "Sorry if she was a bit rude, but my mom likes to know I'm not hanging with the wrong crowd. It's kinda my thing."

"Of course, we completely understand, but she has nothing to worry about, we are completely reformed, right sis?" Delia asked with a smile.

"Well telling and proving are way different in her eyes." He replied while slowly stopping. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get to class, you should too if you don't wanna get in trouble."

"I guess you're right, let's go sis, see you later Terry!" Deidre said as they both blew him kisses as they let go of his hands.

He watched them go while feeling flattered and went into the class while seeing Dana giving him a frown as he sat down next to her. "Sorry I came in a little close, and sorry I couldn't call you last night, work had me all tangled up."

"It's fine, but it better not happen again." She said with a frown. "At least text me next time, ok?"

"Trust me, I'm gonna try." He nodded.

"Good, then if you took care of business, you should be all free for our date tonight, right?"

"Um...yeah, I think so, where are we going again?" He asked a bit sheepishly.

"You forgot?" She crossed her arms. "We've been planning this since last month."

"I didn't forget! I just want to double check, I don't want to mess this up, ok?" He said quickly as he held up his hands.

Dana was about to answer, but the teacher began the video lecture making her sigh and turn ahead. "Forget it, I'll tell you later."

Terry inwardly groaned and sat up to focus while we cut over to Delia and Deidre in their psychology class with the teacher going over the result of mental development for kids with no parents.

"...And studies have shown that young children that lose their parents to tragedy like murder for example, at a very young age are more prone to violent delusions, an overwhelming sense of getting justice, and an odd, almost borderline insane obsession with a small animal, any questions?"

Most of the students looked bored or uninterested with Delia raising her hand.

"Yes Delia, what is your question?"

"Isn't it also true that lack of proper help could lead the person into dealing with paranoid, schizophrenic behavior, and prone to lashing out at people?"

"Yes, but luckily this can be avoided or at the very least treated properly and brought under control with the right help, but it could be very dangerous if the child was sealed off from the rest of the world." The teacher said with a nod.

'Hmm, if the other Batman had to deal with something like that, it's no wonder he's a grumpy old man.' Thought the twins.

"Now then, your homework for tonight will be to write a profile on another person, and not family Delia and Deidre." She said as she looked at the twins.

"What are the specific guidelines?" Asked Delia. "Like, what points do we need to cover on the person?"

"Just some basic things like personality, feelings, likes and dislikes and mental status, just a rough estimate, it usually takes weeks or months to get a complete profile of someone." She said with a shrug. "This is just so I can see what you think a profile is and make suggestions, think of it as a rough draft."

"Yes ma'am." They nodded while already getting an idea in their heads.

"Now for the rest of class, I want you all to take notes from chapters 31 to 34 for a test next week so you'll all be prepared, and I don't want to hear any griping about it." She said as she sat down at her desk. "You have the rest of the hour to do your work."

The students started using the computers to look them up while Delia sent a silent message to her twin.

Del: Yo sis, I call dibs on making mine about Terry.

Dei: Oh no you don't, I'M doing it on him!

Del: Too late, I thought of it first.

Dei: No, I did, you just opened your computer first.

Del: Well I'll just be the nicer twin and let you do your draft on one of the guys who have been eyeballing us :) They probably wanna ask you out.

Dei: Nah, I think I'll let you have them, though I think it would be cheating, we were supposed to do our profiles on humans, not horny apes. :)

Del: Ha! Lol sis, good one. Alright, then maybe we can cover him together, but we'll need to try and make it seem like we're doing two completely different people. That way the teach won't think we're cheating.

Dei: I think I got it! I can do Terry and you can do the B-man, it's perfect!

Del: Ooh! Perfect! Then it's settled. As soon as class gets out, let's try to lose the 'apes', I don't wanna get asked by ten guys if I'm open for a date.

Dei: Agreed, though we'll have to go with the nonviolent approach, a suspension from school won't win us any favors with Terry's mom or nana Harley.

Del: Relax, if need be, we can psych out any guy who tries to act tough and get with us. Just try to analyze as many as you can and see if they'll back off after you tell them what you can tell about them. I heard girls who can do that turn guys off because they don't want any of their dark secrets getting out.

Dei: Got it, I'll get the blonde in the letterman's jacket, he seems pretty easy to read and is practically drooling at us.

And so the rest of the class was silent as they took some notes with the Dee Dee twins occasionally glancing around them while taking the notes to try and test themselves in figuring out what the students were like due to posture, hairstyle, fashion, expression, various factors.

Soon the bell rang and everyone began to put their stuff away and get ready to go to the next class.

"Here comes the pack of gorillas, ready Delia?"

"Ready Deidre."

"Hey girls, I don't think we've gotten a chance to meet yet, my name is Nelson, I was wondering if I could take one of you wonderful ladies out to dinner tonight so we could do each other's profiles?" He asked with a grin.

"Sorry, we have other plans." Remarked Delia with a cool tone.

"Aw come on, blow them off, I insist." He said as he tried to wrap his arm around Delia.

"She said no." Frowned Deidre grabbing his wrist while her twin scoffed as the two walked out of the room.

"Dang Nelson, swing and a miss." Chuckled one of the jocks.

"For now, but they'll be back, no one turns down me for very long." He said with a frown as he watched the twins walk away.

"Wow, I'm kind of surprised, I really thought he was going to do something stupid." Delia said as they kept walking.

"If he pushed it, I'd just push back." Chuckled Deidre. "Thinks he's the big shot wearing a jacket like that, what a dork."

"Agreed, I bet he wouldn't even last a minute against us." she chuckled before grinning. "I spy a certain boy dead ahead, shall we intercept?"

"We shall." Grinned Deidre as they spotted Terry who was talking to Dana, making the twins raise their eyebrows. "Who's she?"

"I don't know, let's find out, for some reason she gives me a bad feeling." Delia said as they began to slowly walk towards them. They didn't get too close, but they did hear a little bit and saw Dana turn her back to Terry who spread his arms.

"Come on Dana! I said sorry already, I can't help it if things slip my mind. Working for Mr. Wayne isn't easy and you know that."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make the fact you forgot about our date any better, I'm your girlfriend, aren't I worth remembering?"

"Of course, but it's like you always get mad even though you should know I need this job." He frowned. "If you got one and I complained, would it be any different?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. Look, just meet me at the new restaurant on Arkham Ave. ok?" She said as she began to walk away.

"I'll try." He replied before rubbing his head with a groan. "Here we go again."

"Hey Terry, who was that?" The Dee Dee twins asked simultaneously from behind, surprising him.

"Oh, hey girls." He greeted. "Just Dana, she's my girlfriend, or at least was, we...tend to be off and on. My 'job' kinda puts a little stress on our relationship."

"You have a girlfriend? Wait...are you on or off right now?" Delia asked with a frown.

"If Dana's expression was and her reaction to me forgetting where we were going on our date? I'm gonna take a guess and say off."

"But she said to meet her at a restaurant, so wouldn't that mean she thinks you two are still dating?" Deidre asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but chances are my 'job' is gonna come up with an 'assignment'." He groaned as he started to walk away.

"Well, it is quite unfortunate that you can't have a girlfriend who knows the B-man, huh Terry?" smirked Delia.

"Yeah, someone who could completely understand if you had to leave." Remarked Deidre.

"Yeah, but unfortunately I don't have one." He said with a shrug as the two inwardly groaned. "So how was class for you two?"

"Good, so good in fact you might be getting us an A on our homework." Smiled Deidre.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, we got a new assignment in Psychology, we have to do a profile on someone."

"And guess who we decided to do it on."

"Um, the Jokerz?" He joked.

"Not unless you decided to switch sides." Delia chuckled.

"Wait, you mean me?"

"Well, you and the B-man, but yeah! Isn't that cool?"

"Keep it down." He whispered looking around the halls. "If you talk too loud about it people are gonna catch on."

"Don't worry, we didn't say Batman, but no one's going to put two and two together who hasn't already, this school isn't exactly full of geniuses after all." Delia chuckled.

"Besides, if they try to say anything, we'll shut them up." Smirked Deidre.

"I don't think that would go very well with the principle… So, what exactly do I have to do for this profile?"

"We just have to write up a profile on likes, dislikes, personality, that sorta stuff."

"Also your taste in woman, I think that was part of it too." Said Deidre with a grin.

"Oh right, can't forget that." Nodded Delia.

"Really? Oh come on, that can't be real. Anything else? Like my ideal date, or how about I feel about dating twins?" He asked sarcastically.

"That works." They replied together just as the bell for the next class rang.

"I gotta go, see you later!" He called as he began to walk away.

"We want those answers later!" They called with grins. They turned and walked down the hall while still getting stares from a few guys and even the occasional girl. "Alright, we agree that we need to get rid of that girl, right sis?"

"Big time, but let's hold off for now. If he DOES get called away, the issue might solve itself."

"Ah, I forgot about that, I guess so, but best to have an idea just in case, right?"

"Of course, we need to keep tabs on any popular girls around here who might be Terry's type or even the geeky kind who are looking for a bad boy."

"Right, we don't want some hussy to have him!"

So the day went on with things being normal, until eventually it came to lunch where Terry met up with Max at one of the tables.

"Hey Casanova, how are you doing?" She asked with a smile. "I heard the new blondes have taken a liking to you."

"With how fast words spread, I'm not surprised." He remarked while eating some of his lunch. "Let me guess, you also heard about me and Dana, right?"

"The latest argument in class? Couldn't miss it." She chuckled as she ate her slice of pizza. "So, I wonder how exactly you're gonna make it up to her. Also, what's the story with those twins?"

He looked around and gestured her to lean in, which she did, before whispering. "They know about you know what."

"Really? How'd that happen?" She asked in surprise. "Are they trying to blackmail you or some other thing?"

"Well, let's just say they might be geniuses when it comes to psychology. They managed to deduct who I was as soon as we talked. As for blackmail? Yeah I don't think that's what they're interested in." He said with a small blush.

"So, let me guess, they've taken a liking to the big bat? How's that going over with Dana?" She asked with a grin.

"Right now she hasn't noticed, meaning I'm in the clear about that, but not about the date. Honestly they started getting into me after they got splashed with a weird chemical."

"So they're like you're own little fanclub now?"

"Kind of, they even went home with me, but my mom did not take kindly to them." He chuckled nervously. "She didn't really approve of them."

"Wow, two dangerous twins who are part of the Jokerz and who tried to off you? I can't imagine." Remarked Max rolling her eyes with a smile making Terry chuckle. "So I take it the old man's working on antidote?"

"That's the thing, apparently there isn't one." He said sheepishly. "Apparently they're stuck like that according to Bruce."

"For real?" She looked at him in surprise. "So those two are gonna be sticking to you like glue for life?"

"That's what it seems like. Unless Bruce can find out some cure, I can already see how Dana's gonna react if she sees them grab my arms, and trust me, they won't feel shy about it." He groaned before said twins sat on either side of him, grabbing his arms in the process.

"I can tell." Remarked Max with the boy seeing the twins smile.

"Hey Terry, miss us?"

"Because we missed you! So, I was wondering if you could answer our questions now." smiled Delia while rubbing his chest making him blush and Max bite into her pizza and watch.

"Um, Max? Little help here?"

"Nope, you're on your own unless they try to kill you." She chuckled as the twins smiled at her.

"Glad to see you're on our side, hi, my names Delia." greeted the twin on the right.

"And I'm Deidre." Greeted the twin on the left.

"Max, and I gotta say, you two are not what I expected without the makeup and those tank tops."

"Thanks, and sorry if we ever beat you up, we're different people now." She said with a smile.

"We're going straight and trying to get an education." Finished her sister.

"And then get hitched to a certain bat boy~." They both said with grins.

"Uh, no, not exactly. "Terry cut in while Max chuckled. "My mom, remember?"

"Relax Terry, by the time we're done, she'll be wanting us to get the ball and chain like that." snapped Deidre with a chuckle..

"Please tell me you're not going to brainwash my mother." He groaned as he shook his head.

"Of course not, we're just gonna show her we're not sluts." Remarked Delia with a frown. "I mean come on, look at us. We're covering way more skin then we use to."

"That's not saying much, before you were practically wearing underwear." Max said with a shrug. "I haven't seen any guy here not checking you two out at least once."

"Yeah, well too bad for them, we only have our eyes on one guy, right Terry~?" Delia asked with a grin as she pulled his arm closer to her.

"Um….somewhat." He replied awkwardly while seeing Nelson walking towards the table. "Hey, is there a reason he's coming over here?"

"Hey! No one turns me down, especially for a loser like Mcginnis." Frowned the jock.

"Seems like it." Remarked Max with the twins rolling their eyes.

"Go away muscle head, the only loser we see here is wearing a letterman's jacket."

"We don't do jocks, so shoo."

"No way! I am not leaving without at least one of you!" He shouted as they frowned.

"We're trying to be real nice, so let's make this clear. Turn around, walk away, and buzz off." Frowned Delia.

"Or what, you'll kick my ass?" He asked sarcastically. "I am taking one of you, so let's go!" He shouted as he tried to grab Delia's arm.

Said twin narrowed her eye before grabbing his wrist and swung her leg up, which met his family jewels. "I am not a fucking toy you bastard, you can't just grab me like a jealous child!"

Nelson winced and let go before groaning and fell down with other students there either wincing or knowing he deserved it.

"My….balls...you bitch…" He groaned as his eyes teared up.

"You deserved it, and if you go to the principle I'll tell them what happened you asshole."

"Yeah, no one touches us like that, keep that in mind all of you!" Deidre called out to the students. "We're not interested, got it?"

"Fine…." He groaned as he got up and began to hobble away.

"Try not to let them pop Nelson!" Called out Max which got some chuckles out of the crowd.

"Thanks, he had it coming." She chuckled. "So, any plans tonight Terry?"

"Date with Dana, remember?"

"Oh, right….can't you blow it off?"

"Yeah, we could show you a fun time at this great club downtown." smiled Delia.

"Sorry, but I can't just blow this off, you know that."

"But what about our questions? We need them answered."

"Well, I could answer them now." He said with a shrug.

"Great!" They smiled before the ending bell rang. "Nooo!"

"Sorry, I guess we should get back to class." He shrugged standing up as they reluctantly let go of his arms.

"Fine, but we're getting our questions today, ok?"

"After school, promise."

"Fine, we're holding you to that!"

"If you break your promise, we'll come to you."

"Ugh huh, of course, see you later." He waved while seeing Max smile. "Don't say a word."

"Alright, bye lover boy." She chuckled as she and Terry began to leave.

(Later)

The day eventually came to a close with school finally letting out.

"Finally, I thought that class would never end." Terry groaned as he walked out of the school. 'Now to get home and-'

"Terrrryyyyy!" Two voices cried before he was tackled from behind. "Gotcha!"

"Ooof! Ow….what was that for?" He groaned as they snuggled against him happily.

"We wanted to find you as soon as possible before you got home."

"Your mom still isn't so hot about us right now."

"Did you really have to tackle me?"

"Yep! It was fun." Delia chuckled.

Terry sighed before they got up. "Well if you want to ask me questions, where are we gonna do it besides my place?"

"Ours!" They cried with a grin.

"Wait, your house?"

"Yeah, we can ask all the questions without anyone hearing us."

"Well….I guess so, but I can't stay too long, ok?" He said as the twins grinned.

"Promise!"

(Later)

"So….how much farther to your house?"

"Just a little bit more. Really you got us there in that flying ship, how can you forget?"

"Well, I was focusing on you two." He said with a light blush. "Plus it was in the navigation."

"Well don't worry, just give us a bit more time. And we're here." remarked Delia as they turned a corner.

"Ok, let's go in and get these questions out of the way, I still have to get ready for my date."

'Not on our watch.' They thought with grins as they opened the door and pulled him in.

"So, should we head to the living room or something?"

"Of course, unless you wanna see our rooms instead." Smirked Delia. "All alone with TWO girls, someone's sounding pretty naughty right about now."

"I-I think I'm good, I have a girlfriend after all." He said as he blushed bright red.

"Relax, we won't tell if you don't~" Sand Deidre just as Harley walked out and noticed them.

"Oh, hello Terry, what are you doing here with my delinquent grand daughters? Are they trying to seduce you?"

"Uh….no no, we were just here to talk, I'm helping them with some homework."

"Really, and is it just a coincidence that they have the same look I had when I would try to get old Bruce to his master bedroom?" She asked with a grin as all three blushed red. "Oh don't act innocent, I was young once."

"Wait, wait wait wait." spoke Terry with his hands up. "You and Bruce...together?"

"Yup, we were an item after I fell down that ledge and he offered to help me. He helped me get my life on track and get over that rotten bastard of a clown. But it didn't last since he was devoted to his job, which let me remind you, is something not to take lightly junior."

"Ew Nanna Harley, don't tell us about your old sex adventures! We're taking him to the room, ok!" Delia cried as she held onto Terry's arm.

"Just keep it strictly homework." she replied as the three walked by and she sighed. 'I pray those two bother to keep condoms around, don't need little scamps running around here before they graduate.'

Ugh, I am so sorry about that, she is so embarrassing sometimes!" She groaned as they led Terry towards their room.

"Sometimes? You mean all the time." Remarked Deidre.

"It's fine...though I won't be able to look at Bruce the same again." He said as Deidre opened the door. He saw their room was what you'd expect from two teenage girls with a few items based off the Jokerz along with some graffiti and clothes lying around, especially some underwear. "Um...do you want to clean up a bit first?"

"Nope, now come on, sit down on my bed!" urged Delia tugging his arm making her sister frown.

"And why not we use my bed?"

"Because mine doesn't smell like old underwear!" She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh please, I don't think Terry here would mind." Teased Deidre with a wink making Terry cough and tug at his collar.

"Or we could use the floor." He said as he quickly sat down, making them frown.

"Aw, spoilsport." Delia pouted.

"Fine, but I get first question." Spoke Deidre.

"Ok, what is it?" Terry asked as he began to get a bad feeling.

"What size are you?"

"Um….large?" He said in confusion. 'Why are they asking me about my shirt size?'

"Knew it." She remarked jotting it down.

"My turn! Do you prefer blondes or brunettes?"

"Um, well both are pretty nice."

"Hmmm, impartial….how do you feel about threeways?"

"What?" He looked at them with surprise.

"Answer the question please, we need all the data we can get." Delia said with a large grin.

"Ok, I might not be a expert on psychology, but even I know they wouldn't have you ask something like that."

"Fine….ok, which of do you like more?" Delia asked as Deidre's eyes widened.

"Hey, we agreed not to ask that one!"

"We're asking questions now, so I'm asking it now."

"Um….can I pass that one?" He asked nervously.

"Fine." She groaned. "What do you like to do in your free time, besides kicking asses."

"Well, I used to be on the wrestling team, but I kept getting in trouble because of the Jokerz and that jackass Nelson."

"How come?"

"Let's just say after my parents divorced I didn't take it too well." He looked down. "I got into fights and didn't really care that much about school."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about getting in trouble for the fights, right? Plus you have us too." Delia said with a smile.

"So what do you dislike exactly?"

"Well, I really don't like Jokerz, plus I don't like criminals." He said as they nodded their heads before remembering that their room was full of Jokerz stuff. "I mean other than you two of course, that's pretty obvious."

"Oh, that's glad to know." Sighed Deidre before grinning. "Ok, next question, do you still want to date Dana?"

"Girls seriously." He frowned. "Are you just using this an excuse or just messing with me?"

"Well, kind of a combination?" Delia said with a shrug. "We just wanted to have a bit of fun and learn more about you, is that so bad?"

"Prying into what me and Dana do? Kind of."

"Sorry, we just wanted to know if you were on the market, you know we both really like you." Pouted Deidre.

"Believe me, hard NOT to notice." He replied before hearing his phone start going off. Ne second, I need to take this." He said as he got up and walked out of the room before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Terry, where are you?"

"Dana? What's wrong, I'm just at a friends house working on a project with them." He said in confusion.

"Well shouldn't you be getting ready for our date?"

"Just give me a few minutes to answer some questions they need and I'll be there in no time."

"You better, this is your last chance Terry, if you don't pick me up we are over for good, understand?"

"I'll get there as fast as possible, see ya there." He said before hanging up. "Sorry girls, gonna have to get back to you later."

"Aw, but we had you first!" Groaned Delia.

"Sorry, but I have to go, you knew I had a date tonight."

"But what if it goes on too late? We won't get all our questions."

"Sorry, I'll call you when I finish the date, ok?"

"Oh fine." huffed Deidre with a frown.

"Alright, I'll you you girls later….please don't do anything stupid." He said before leaving the room.

The twins huffed and crossed their arms. 'I hope that girl gets mud on her outfit.'

(The Next Day)

"Ugh, I can't believe we didn't do anything to their date, what if they had hit if off!?" Groaned Delia.

"Yeah, but what if he had caught us, he would have been furious! It would have killed all our chances!"

"But if their date hit it off, then we can kiss any chance we have to getting with him goodbye."

"Yeah, but this way he still trusts us, plus their relationship can still fall, there is still hope!" She said as they entered the school.

"Hmm, wonder if we should try out some clothes, the real special kind I mean."

"Agreed, but let's figure out his favorite color first."

"I can't believe you ditched me!"

The twins perked up and turned their heads to see Dana frowning at Terry.

"I'm sorry! I had no choice!" He said desperately. "There was a freak emergency call and I had to take it."

"So you ditch me halfway through our date with the bill!? No, that is it! We are DONE!"

"Dana please-"

"No, goodbye Terry!" She shouted before marching away in anger.

"See, I told you!" Whispered Deidre.

"Sweet." Grinned Delia while Terry groaned.

"I can't believe this is happening...stupid Jokerz." he muttered before Deidre tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Terry, why the long face?"

"Dana just dumped me, the Jokerz attacked and...did you two have anything to do about this?" He asked suspiciously.

"Wow, rude." Frowned Delia. "We might have heard little miss stuck up give you a talking to, but we worked on our homework. We don't go the Jokerz anymore."

"Right, right, sorry, it's just...I never thought I would get dumped, and you two are here, I was just trying to find a scapegoat, sorry." he apologized while sighing. "Right now I feel like going out and skipping school, but if I do that my mom's gonna be on my case later."

"It's fine, and just know that we are here for you." Delia said with a smile.

"But just out of curiosity, what kind of Jokerz were they?"

"The usual kind."

"I mean did any of them stand out? Like did one dressed up like the real Joker get his butt kicked?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"J-Man." The twins said together in annoyance.

"Really? That's his name?"

"Yeah, he likes to think he's top Joker around just because he dresses like him. He uses that to try and get all the girls, tried to do it on us two, failed big time."

"Yeah, said he wanted his own two "Harleys", but that didn't go well, did it sis?"

"Wait, Harleys?" he raised an eyebrow before it clicked. "Wait, I've heard about this before. Like how the old Joker use to have his own Harley, that wouldn't happen to your grandma, would it?"

"She might be, but she hates the Joker." She said with a shudder. "I don't wanna think about her and the Joker together."

"Yeah, instead, what say the two of us help you out?" Smirked Delia. "We can help you if you're feeling a bit lonely."

"I think I need some time, but thanks…" he said as he began to walk away.

"If he's still depressed tomorrow I'm going to give him a big fat kiss, that'll cheer him up~."

"Oh you kiss him all you want, but I've got something better in mind he'll REALLY like." smirked Deidre before the bell rang. "Oops, time for class sis."

"Hey, we agreed to do THAT together, ok?" She said as they walked towards class with smiles.

"Oh I didn't mean that, I meant something else."

"Oh, then that's fine then, all's fair in love and war."

'Then you won't be mad when I wear that new dress we bought.' Thought the twin with a glint in her eye.

(Later)

"Thank you dearies, you've been a great help here." Said an old woman behind a desk.

"No problem, we love to help, right sis?"

"You said it, helping out is kind of our thing."

"Well the folks here at the home love you two, especially the old fellows." She says as she looked up to the twins who were dressed like nurses.

"If you need anything else, just give us a call." smiled Delia.

"Any time is fine, we'll be happy to come." Deidre said with a grin as they waved her goodbye. They walked away as the other residents waved goodbye with the twins letting out sighs of relief. "Thank god that's over."

"Yeah, those old men kept grabbing my ass!" huffed Delia crossing her arms. "Why couldn't we just wear extra layers?"

"Apparently it would confuse the old creeps!" Deidre groaned as they started to leave the building. "At least we're earning good cred for Terry's mom."

"Yeah, when word reaches her about this, there's no way she'll think about us badly."

"Yeah! Wait….how is word going to get back to her?"

"I mentioned how we knew her son and one of the ladies says she meets up with Terry's mom at the grocery store." Grinned Delia. "Chances are they'll run into each other, tell her what we did, and bam! We're in business."

"Ok that sounds like a good plan, but how do we know she'll tell her good stuff?"

"Come on, what else would she tell her? It's not like we socked that geezer who tried grabbing our breasts, did we?"

"Yeah, I guess so, I guess I'm worrying over nothing." She said as she shook her head as we cut to Terry's mom in a supermarket.

She was pushing a cart and using some coupons to try and get the essentials needed for tonight's dinner.

"Ooh! Mary, is that you?" She heard come from an old voice behind her.

She turned her head to see an old woman walking over with her own cart making her smile. "Agnes, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good, I found a discount on freeze dried prunes!" She said with a smile. "Ooh, I just remembered, I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"We just got two new girls at the home and they're just awful!" She said as she scrunched up her face.

"Really? How?"

"T-They got two new girls, and they're perverts!" She said with a blush. "These two beautiful blondes, they let the older gentlemen touch their asses!"

"Wait, blonds?" She replied while getting a sinking feeling. "Are they twins?"

"Why yes, they are, do you know them?"

"Just the other day my son brought blond twins home who wanted to date him, but I said no because they didn't seem like the kind I wanted around him."

"Well you were wise, I think I heard one of them moan when Jerry grabbed her ass!"

"Wait, what were they doing there anyway?"

"Well they came by to 'help' and even dressed up like nurses, but it was probably just their way of getting some attention. I swear times were better back in my day when you didn't have so many girls willing to let just any man touch your body."

"I knew those two were trouble, I'll make sure to inform Terry and to tell him to stay away from them, thank you for telling me Agnes." She said as she gave the old woman a hug.

"No problem Mary, always happy to help." She said as she began to hobble away with her basket.

"What a nice old woman, unlike those two...two….hussies! Going after old people? I can't believe they'd be that depraved!" She muttered as she began to walk away.

(Later)

"Hey Terry!" Called Deidre to the teen at his locker while she was walking over in a blue dress like her black one, only it stopped near her hips and showed more leg with the top showing some cleavage. "How are you doing today, have you heard anything about me and Delia from your mom?"

"Um…. yeah, but it can't be true, can it?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head.

"Well, my mom said she talked to her friend at the store….apparently you're letting old men touch your ass and enjoying it?"

Deidre went wide eyed and shuddered while sticking her tongue out. "Bleh! Hell no! That is so far off it's not funny! We were helping out at the retirement sure, and maybe we looked the part as nurses, but we weren't there to get ogled at. We just wanted to leave a good impression when she heard to show we were kind. The only reason we didn't slap those perverts off was because we didn't want her to think we were abusing them."

"Oh! Well, I thought that might be the case, but it'll be hard to explain to my mom, she trusts Agnus and she doesn't like you guys, so she might not believe you." he said as she groaned as Delia began to walk towards them.

"Hey Terry, hey-HEY! What are you doing with that?" She frowned seeing the dress.

"I'm wearing my dress, doesn't it look cute on me?" She asked with a grin before remembering the news and groaning. "Delia, now's not the time, the retirement plan was a bust, Terry's mom thinks we're letting the geezers slap our asses because we enjoy it!"

"What?!" She screamed before shivering and rubbing her arms. "Good god no!"

"That's what I told him!"

"So what are you two going to do, she won't believe you, at this point it's almost a lost cause." He said as he shook his head.

"We-we….we could elope!"

"Way too early for that." Terry said with a blush.

"Sis, calm down." Frowned Deidre. "We're just gonna need to try something else to prove we're good enough."

"L-like what?!" She asked as she began to pace back and forth nervously. "Terry's mom hates us, now he won't want to date us, the universe is over!"

"Um, I'm standing right here." Remarked Terry with a raised eyebrow.

"And now I've just confessed to Terry and looked insane while doing it, and you're still wearing my dress! This is the worst day ever!"

"Hey! We both bought this, I just happen to look better in it then you."

"Bullshit, I definitely look better in it, and I'm the one who grabbed it first, I just didn't have enough money with me so we paid together!" Snapped Delia with both twins glaring at the other.

"Hey um, shouldn't you focus on how to get my mom on your side?" Terry spoke up.

"You're right." They said together in an instant catching him off guard.

'Ok, that's not creepy at all.' He thought with a shudder. "So...what's your plan?" He asked as they turned to him at the same time. 'Stop doing that!'

"Quick, what does your mom like most of all?" Asked Delia.

"Um, maybe me and my little brother? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"You know, does she have any hobbies? Anything she likes to do when she has free time?"

"Um….I don't really know, I lived with my dad after they divorced and I've been pretty busy ever since." He said as he scratched his head.

"Then find out!" They said in urgency.

"Ok, ok! I will, I will!" He said as he held up his hands. "I could call her now if you want."

"If you could." They said as they nodded their heads.

(Later)

"Alright, are you ready sis? This is what Terry said his mom liked."

"Yeah, this time, we're sure to get her liking us in no time."

"Great! So….how exactly do you knit?" Delia asked as she looked at the yarn in her hands.

"Heck if I know."

"Crap….wait, do you think nana Harley knows?"

"I doubt it, we have to stop the woman from going after the mailman with a mallet." Remarked Deidre rolling her eyes. "But at this rate she might, I mean, old people like to knit...right?"

"I don't know, I'm not an old woman." Delia said with a shrug. "For all I know the woman also likes to chug prunes!"

"Who are you calling old you brats?" Frowned Harley while in the living room watching tv. "Do I gotta get my cane and knock some sense into you two?"

"No nana Harley….hey, by any chance do you know how to knit?"

"Knit? Of course I do." She replied while pulling out a basket with knitting supplies inside. "I took it up after you two went back to school to keep me busy, why?"

"Well, we need to impress and wow Terry's mom and she likes to knit...any chance you could teach us how? We need her to like us, she already thinks we let old geezers touch our ass for shits and giggles."

"What?!"

"Well, we were volunteering at the old folks home and the old guys kept touching our asses, but we didn't do anything because we wanted Terry's mom not to think we were abusing them, but then this old woman saw and thought we liked it and- why are you putting your coat on?"

"I'm gonna personally go over there and tell that woman what for. Even I know you two aren't so loose you'd do something like that." She Frowned.

"What?! No, you can't do that nana Harley, then Terry's mom wou- please put your cane back!"

"No! Now let's go girls!"

"Nana no!"

"Nana yes!" She frowned walking out with the two girls following and panicking on the inside.

(Later)

"Nana Harley, it's not too late to turn back, we can just try the knitting thing!" Deide cried as Harley began to hit the front door with her cane.

"Forget it, if this woman wants to accuse you two of being sluts, then I'm gonna get the point across. Unless there's something you two wanna tell me."

"No, we haven't done anything yet, but still, this won't help us, Terry's mom will jus-."

"I don't care! Since when have you cared what someone's mom thinks of you? I remember a time you would go out in nothing but short shorts and a glorified sports bra and those stupid orange wigs!"

"But this is different! If we try to start problems then any small hope we have of getting her permission to date her son goes out the window!"

"Well you won't, I will!" Harley said before the door started to open, showing Mary looking at them in confusion.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you that woman who says my granddaughter's are some sort of hussies?" Harley said as she began to enter the house as the twins groaned.

"Wait, you're their grandmother?"

"Yes, now come on, we have a lot to talk about." She said with a frown.

'We're so screwed.' The twins thought as they followed Harley into Terry's house.

"Um, can I get you something to drink?" asked Mary awkwardly.

"No, I just came here to make it clear on the lies you've been told." She replied sitting down.

"About the girls in the old person home? That can't be true, Agnes told me and I trust her." Mary said with a frown.

"I call foul on that." frowned Harley. "My granddaughters might be troublemakers, a pain in my rear, and go around in something even I wouldn't when I was their age-"

"We get it." The two sighed to themselves.

"But one thing they sure as heck ain't are a couple of perverts. If they can barely stand me most of the time, you think they'd be caught dead letting some old fossils grabbing their butts because they like it? Even they have standards, not like some of the weirdos I use to know in my day."

"Well, I know it might sound bad, but-."

"No buts! Now listen here, my granddaughters have been bending over themselves in order to impress you so you would approve them and Terry, they even asked me to teach them how to knit!" She shouted with a frown. "Now I don't know what you think of them, but they are good girls at heart, they would never hurt your son, even if they wanted to they couldn't!"

'Great, why don't you tell her what we wear to bed while you're at it you old coot?' Thought Delia with a roll of her eyes.

"Wait, they've been trying to impress me? Well, I'm flattered but I don't think I can approve them and Terry." Mary said with a frown.

"And just why is that?"

"They just seem too wild, I don't think my son can manage them, he's already busy with school and his job, they seem far too dangerous and too much of a distraction to him." She said as Harley frowned.

"So, he never told you, huh?"

"Told me what?"

"Wait, nana no!" Delia shouted.

"You can't tell her!"

"Tell me what, what is she talking about?" Mary asked with a frown as the front door began to open. "Terry? Is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me, why?"

"Terry! Nana's trying to tell your mom!" The twins shouted nervously.

His eyes widened and rushed in to see Harley before gulping. "Um...tell her what exactly?"

"Oh don't play dumb junior. Honestly, I figured Bruce would know this, but no good can come from keeping secrets, especially yours."

"Um...I don't think that's such a good idea." He said nervously as he looked at the twins. 'How are we supposed to stop this, Harley is going to tell my mom that I'm Batman!'

"Terry, what is going on?"

"Um...well….it's hard to say."

"Terry, I am your mother, tell me the truth right now." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, um...uh...I'm dating both of them!" He said quickly as he pointed at the twins. 'Why did I say that?!'

Delia and Deidre went wide eyed while Mary's own eyes widened slightly.

"I-is this true? You've been dating them behind my back?"

"Um...yeah." he looked away with a nod. "I was keeping it a secret...because I knew what you would say."

"Y-yeah, and that's why me and my sis have been trying to impress you, so you wouldn't get mad when you found out!" Delia said quickly.

"I mean, we just wanted to show we weren't some loose skanks, sure we did join the Jokerz, but we're over them we swear!" Spoke up Deidre.

"I...I can't believe this…. So you three are dating?" Mary asked in shock, still processing the information.

"Um, mom? You already said that...are you ok?"

"I...I just need a minute to let that sink in."

"It's fine, I didn't expect them to tell you that anyway." Nana Harley chuckled as she looked at the three teens. 'I'll stay quiet for now, this is much more entertaining, and it'll help my girls.'

Mary took a deep breath and tried rubbing her head while Terry looked down. "Terry, how long?"

"Well...um…" He took a deep breath. "A few weeks before you met them actually."

"Wait, I thought you were with Dana...so you've been lying to her too?"

"No, she uh...she was just pretending so you wouldn't get suspicious, but we had a falling out last night." He fibbed while Delia and Deidre were grinning ear to ear, but trying to keep it from being too obvious.

'He said we were dating! We're finally dating, and we didn't even have to trick him!' They thought with grins as they stared at Terry.

"Terry, how could you lie to me?"

"Because mom, I'm old enough to have a job, do lots of work, and date who I want. I get you wanna keep me safe and out of the wrong crowd, but I swear, if you just let them prove they're good influences, you'll see they're actually good girls."

"Well….I don't know...but I guess I could….do you really like them?" She asked hesitantly as she stared at the girls.

Terry took a deep breath and nodded. "I do."

"Well, if you trust them...then I'll give them a chance, you are almost an adult...but you're still my little boy." She said as the girls inwardly cheered.

'Yes! She's onboard!'

"Great, let's let the kids leave, I'd like to talk to you for a bit longer." Harley said as Deidre and Delia nodded.

"Alright, we can talk in the kitchen." She said as she and Harley got up and left the room, leaving Terry with the twins who turned to him with large grins.

'Crap, they've got that look in their eyes again.'

"So, it seems we're your girlfriends Terry~." Delia said as she got up and began to move towards him.

"This is amazing, isn't it sis~?"

"Um, easy you two." He spoke backing up. "Might wanna keep it easy, I mean, your grandma and my mom don't wanna see us getting weird, right?"

"I think he's right Delia, you know what that means~." Delia said with a grin.

"Time to blow this popsicle stand and head to our place~?"

"You read my mind." She said as they each grabbed one of his arms and began to drag him to the door.

"H-hey, don't you think you're going a bit fast with thas?" He called with a blush as they opened the door and dragged him out of the house.

"We never said what we'd be doing, but we can promise it'll be fun."

'Yeah, and besides, we're your girlfriends now, and you better keep us happy~."

'I can't tell whether now would be a good or bad time to get called away on duty.'

(Later)

"...And then they took me back to their house, what am I supposed to do, should I have told my mom the truth?" Terry asked Bruce with a groan.

"And let her know you risk your life every day nearly getting killed? I can already see military school in your future if she found out."

"Damn it….so I should keep lying to her?"

"Yes, you have to keep your loved ones as far away from this part of your life as possible." He frowned while folding his hands. "Frankly I'm just glad you said something when you did, with age I'm hoping Harley keeps this to herself from now on."

"I hope so too, I'm just glad I have a girlf- two girlfriends who won't get mad when I go in for work." Terry corrected himself with a chuckle.

"Don't be so relaxed, even if they've changed, even they can get annoyed if it keeps you away from them for too long."

"Yeah, too bad I can't take them with me, huh?" He joked before seeing Bruce rub his chin in thought. "Bruce? I was kidding."

"But you might be able to take them...it's been awhile since I've brought out the Robin and Batgirl uniforms…" He muttered as Terry's eyes widened. "Go have fun with your girlfriends and tell them I'll be working on their suits."

(Timeskip)

"Bruce, please tell me you're just trying to punk me."

"Terry, you know I am not a punk, and yes, I am serious, I just finished their suits, they should be the right size."

"How did yo- I don't even want to know." He shook his head. "I just mean, shouldn't you be like 'they're not ready' or 'this isn't kids game' about this? I mean that's how you were with me."

"You were an untrained kid running after his father's killer on a revenge rampage, and these are Harley Quinn's grandchildren, that woman has taught them everything she knows, if I didn't think they were ready it means I'm going into dementia." He said with a straight face. "And don't even make a crack about that."

Terry looked away while Bruce walked over to a table.

"It took some time, but I think these suits might give them the help they need to keep up with you."

Terry walk dover and his eyes widened. "Wow, Bruce these are...not what I thought you would make."

"I'm a bit rusty, but I had to make due with what I had. Go ahead and call them, let them know it's something big and they'll be over before you can blink."

"Wait, so you're gonna let them see all this like that?"

"I didn't say that. Let them know to come here, but blindfold themselves after they let me know they've arrived. You'll go out there and lead them in, but make sure they're serious and don't breathe a word of this to anyone. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Now you say that...but it is the twins so I don't know." Terry said as he began to walk towards the ship.

(Later)

"What?! For real?!"

"Yeah, so I'm going to need you two to put on these blindfolds and I'll take you to him, ok?"

"Sure!" they grinned grabbing the blindfolds and hastily wrapping them over their heads.

'Ok, that was easier than I thought.' He thought before taking their hands. "Ok, keep those on until I say, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Great, then lets go." He said as he led them towards the ship

(Later)

"Bruce, they're here!" Terry called as he led them through the cave.

"Hey, did it suddenly get real cold?" Asked Deidre.

"Yeah, should we have brought a sweater? Where are we?" Asked Delia as she tried to look around. "Can we take these off now?"

"Almost." He said as he brought them towards Bruce who was by the table. "Here they are, can they take off the blindfolds?"

"Yes."

They did and their eyes widened as they stared at the outfits on the table in front of them. On the table were two high tech uniforms that looked eerily similar to the one their grandmother had worn back in the day. One was colored mostly black and form fitting, but had several red spades trailing up the sides with red gloves and bat cowl, but it had red lipstick around the mouth area. The other was red with several black clovers and black lipstick on the mask, similar to the first one.

"Wow, this is amazing, are these our?!" Delia asked in shock.

"Yes they are." Spoke Bruce in his chair. "Took me some time, but they should be able to fit you both just right."

"Thank you!" They cried as they ran towards him and hugged him. "They look awesome!"

"Yes, and ask your grandmother for her old mallets, I just know she held onto them." He said with a small smile.

"Sweet."

"Yes, now you should put them on, apparently the Jokerz have been getting more active, something about 'new recruits', you three should go take care of them before they become a real threat." Bruce said as he began to move towards the giant computer.

"Sure thing! So….wanna see us get dressed Terry?" Asked Delia with a glint.

"T-That's not necessary, you two can go get dressed and I'll get into my suit." He said as he looked away with a blush.

"You sure? They might be a little tight~" Whispered Deidre in his ear.

"We could really use the help, it is our first time after all~." Whispered Delia into his other ear.

Terry blushed hearing that while Bruce coughed getting their attention while he raised an eyebrow.

"You could just change upstairs you know."

"Oh...right, let's go Terry!" They said as they began to drag him upstairs.

"Don't have too much fun Terry." Bruce called out with a smirk. When he saw them disappear he turned around to the computer and shook his head. 'Reminds me of Harley alright, maybe I should pay her a visit.'


	40. Scheherazade and Aladdin

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Scheherazade and Aladdin

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside Omniverse-

"Say Yui?" Spoke Omni while looking at a picture of Ruby kissing a baby Cinder. "Ever felt like Ruby would be a good mother like her own?"

"That's like asking if Korra and Asami was canon."

"Yeah yeah." He said before noticing something on Yui's head. "Um….did you go and cause a problem with the Cheshire Cat again?"

"Course not, unless he found out about me banging his daughter, in which case there MIGHT be some tension."

"What?" Omni said while still looking at the thing.

"What? I never told you? Yup, I got myself some prime pussy, and WOW, this was way before getting married."

"...Yui, step away from the cat." Omni said while backing away.

"What cat?" he asked tilting his head.

"That one!" he said while pointing to a dark blue cat with black wings, pointed ears, two gold bands on the front paws, two whiskers on each side of his face, a curled goatee, a striped tail, a gold collar with an upside down omega symbol on it, and yellow eyes with black irises. 'Not him! I-I though I defeated him as Vanitus!'

Yui looked up while the cat waved with a smile. "Hey! You're not the Cheshire Cat."

"Nope." He said while flying onto Omni's head, who stiffened in fear. "But I am more handsome than that guy."

"H-Hi Chaos." Omni gulped. "W-What brought you here?"

"Oh I just happened to be flying by and couldn't help but see you two and thought I'd drop by."

"Oh…" he gulped before steeling himself. "So you saw our work?"

"Yes and it's meh." The cat said. "Too bland and not enough chaos."

"Meh? Meh!" Yui grabbed Chaos and held him up. "You call our worlds meh? I shall break your bones into dust!"

"Really?" The cat said before Yui's arms started to crumble. "Are you challenging my word?"

"Yui, that's the ONE person you shouldn't piss off." Omni gulped. "After all, he can destroy us in a second!"

"But he doesn't look like he has a shiny gauntlet or looks like a walking raisin." he remarked reforming his arm back.

"Oh that guy's a pushover." The cat said before disappearing and causing a mountain to land on Yui as he reappeared on Omni's head. "As for me, I'm the real deal in chaos and mayhem."

'Crap! Why did the most powerful Disney character in existence have to appear now of all days?!' Omni thought in terror.

"Chaos? Dude, I know a guy who could eat you like a finger food dish." deadpanned Yui. "What makes you so much more dangerous than the two of us combined?"

"Oh because I'm not you two." He said with a frown. "All this law and order, frankly you two are just lesser beings to me."

"Coming from the flying cat who can't kill a street rat." remarked Yui with a yawn. "Look, you seem like a guy trying to act tough, but let's look at it from my standpoint. I could literally fuck you, and I don't mean metaphorically, I mean LITERALLY."

Omni gulped before grabbing Yui." "Give us a minute."

"Sure."

The deity of time and space moved a few miles away as he turned to Yui in fear. "Don't do that! You're going to kill us all!"

"Why?"

"Because I faced him, a COPY of him, as Vanitus! I lost one billion times before he let me win! Think about that for a second, ME, the TIME WALKER, getting beaten! A Mary Sue character!"

"I think you mean Gary Stu."

"Whatever! The point is we need to tread wisely or we'll going to die!" Omni snapped. "He's not one of those lesser gods, he's the personification of the void! We can't beat him!"

"If he's so strong, then how come he never once used his real power to get rid of Aladdin?"

"Because it would be boring." Said Chaos whole appearing in Yui's mouth and popped out of it. "Plus Fate is watching him, and he's stubborn about his little toy."

"W-Why are you here?" Omni gulped.

Chaos smirked before sighing. "Well if you really want to know, I need a little favor."

"You want favor, you pay." spoke Yui in a fake accent. "We no do favors for free, what we look like? Charity?"

"In your stories, yes." Chaos said before floating near Omni. "I want you to act more chaotic, not lawful chaotic, but very chaotic, in my world. Mess things up in Agrabah and…." he paused while turning his head around. "Make Aladdin's life even more insane."

"...that's it? Wow dude, you're like an open book. I mean come on, you don't have any details? Bringing more chaos is fun, but if you be vague, then that makes it hard because there is literally trillions of ways to make that happen."

"Isn't that the point? Being vague." He said before Omni moved away from him. "But what I want is for you to ruin the Aladmine ship everyone likes. And no harems or threeways, it's boring."

"That's easy." Yui waved off. "Ruining canon ships is just as good as making crack ones. You hear me fans! We'll pair your favorite characters with completely different people!"

"Even Omni with you." Chaos said with a smirk.

Omni gulped while shaking like a leaf. "J-Just how e-e-exactly do we do this?"

"Mmmmm, surprise me." Chaos smirked. "But if you fail I'll just do."

ZAP!

Omni transformed into a pile of dust.

"Incinerate your body and soul."

Yui whistled. "You know you could probably give Discord a run for his money, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yes, and I did the same thing that I'm going to do to you."

"W-"

ZAP!

Yui got turned into a flower pot.

"That." Chaos said before disappearing. "Don't forget, I'm always watching."

Yui growled before transforming back with Omni doing the same. "You know, my opinion on him just changed, a lot."

"I'm still afraid of him." Omni shivered. "I mean you try getting killed by flying piano piranhas. Those things are evil!"

"Note to self, find way to stick it to him, hard." muttered Yui.

Omni gulped before shaking his head. "Ok, so let's go to Agrabah."

ZOOP!

A portal appeared as Omni walked in it. "Hurry up."

'Hmm, maybe I can find Anubis and see if he wants a cat for a flambe.'

(Elsewhere)

-Agrabah-

The portal opened up in Jasmine's room as Omni walked out.

"Reminds me from my Organization XIII time, but it was mostly paperwork and Heartless extermination missions."

"Ok, so that dopey cats want chaos huh? Then we'll give him chaos!"

Omni nodded before causing the bed to turn into an alligator with purple wings and breathing fire. "Search and destroy Gator Yui!"

"Grrr." It growled before flying off and causing a few fires in the city.

"I think he meant with shipping, unless you want that gator to go fuck someone, in which case, I'm so proud!"

"No." Omni deadpanned. "It was on my mind for a while, plus sometimes you're a gator. All snappy." He then ran off. "Let's find them!"

"Find who?"

"Aladdin!" He said before hitting Iago in the face. "Ow! Watch it you stupid bird!"

"I should be saying that you idiot!" snapped the parrot with a frown. "What's with the red cloak? Trying out a new fashion trend?"

"No. I'm the Red Death." He lied. "And I'll make your blood boil if you don't fly south!"

"Suuure you are, and I'm a phoenix who can fire burst out of my wings." he remarked dryly while Abu and Aladdin walked over. "Check out this wise guy Aladdin, he's apparently the Red Death, whatever that means."

"Ah oh?"

Omni deadpanned before saying. "I have a message for you Aladdin."

"And that is?"

"Chaos thinks you're boring again." He said before vanishing in a puff of baby powder.

"Long story short, he wants more chaos." deadpanned Yui.

"Just who are you?" Said Aladdin while getting a dreadful feeling down his spine.

"Yui, and that was my friend Omni. Where he went, don't know."

(With Omni)

POOF!

He appeared in the throne room while holding a large black mirror. "Ok, now to wait for Jasmine or Aladdin and then the most annoying thing in the world will appear...and no." He looked at the screen. "It's no fan girls."

That's when the Sultan was walking by the room while humming to himself.

"Here's my first customer." Omni said before calling out. "Hey! Want to see the future? It's free and will change your life forever!"

"Huh? My word, who are you?" he asked walking inside.

"Names Inmo, and I'm a merchant." He said. "And this is the mirror of the future. One look and you'll know anything that is yet to come. All in less then two minutes."

"Ooh, that sounds fascinating."

"Then come and take a look." He said while the Sultan walked towards it. "And be very careful and don't blink."

The Sultan looked into it and tilted his head. "Why I don't see anything, just darkness."

"Keep looking."

He did before seeing a small light. "Ooh I see it!"

"Just keep looking at it." He said before saying a spell and caused the man to get covered in pink dust. "He he he! It's time for a new ruler!"

"Ooh my word." Said a tall woman in a white harem dancer outfit, very tanned skin, and with a massive ass and a J cup chest.

"Meet the Sultana of Bimbos!"

"Oh dear, I feel...so….good."

"Now go out and get some men!" Omni laughed as the woman ran off, just as Jasmine entered the room. 'Crap! She saw didn't she?!'

"What have you done to my father?!"

"Don't you mean mother." He chuckled. "She's a bimbo, or prostitute now. So get used to the smell of semen princess."

"How dare you! Guards!"

Omni blinked as the guards appeared near him. "Huh, did you guys get faster or I'm I getting slow? Huh, weird."

"Seize him!" yelled one as they pointed their swords at him.

He sighed before snapping his fingers and caused Jafar's snake form to appear from a portal to send them flying. "Really, are you trying to piss me off? Because it's working."

Jasmine went wide eyed before running towards the door.

Only for a hat wearing man with a cane to block it while appearing from a portal.

"Huh?" Said Roman while looking around. "Where am I...oh a cosplayer. How interesting."

"What?"

"Let me guess, you're going to lap dance?" Roman asked while smirking. "Because that world make my-"

KICK!

"GAH!" He cried out while getting kicked in the balls.

"Out of my way!"

"Oh...that hurts." He said while vanishing into a portal as Omni appeared in front of the door.

"That's mean, he just wanted a dance." He deadpanned. "Plus don't you like the new mom?"

"No! You will turn my father back to normal right now."

"No." He yawned as Yui appeared next to him. "What took you so long? I'm been busy getting the mirror ready."

"Mirror? What mirror?"

He pointed to the black mirror on the throne. "That one, had to steal it from a god you know."

"Which one?"

"The Aztec one." He said as Aladdin ran into the room. "Oh and just in time, hey Aladdin! Did you know that you're an idiot!"

"What did you do to the Sultan?" he frowned. "Just who are you two really?"

"I turned him into a bimbo." Omni smirked. "Names Omni, god of time and space and this is Yui, god of madness and ships. We're here because….." he shivered. "Chaos asked us to."

Hearing that made Aladdin glare while Genie popped in and cracked his knuckles.

"Well if Chaos called then it's time we hang up!" he called rolling up his arms literally.

Omni deadpanned before turning Genie into a very large balloon. "Yeah, gods remember? Meaning not bound by your rules."

"Let's just get to the mirror part." remarked Yui.

"Ok." He said before appearing near the mirror. "Go! Illuminate the world! Noble Phantasm: Mirror of Smoke!"

The mirror started to glow before emitting a massive smoke cloud that covered the entire kingdom. Everyone who saw it screamed and ran for cover with Genie managing to unpop himself and make a large fan.

"This should clear things up!" he flipped the switch, but it didn't turn on making him frown and flip it a few more times. "Darn, needs new batteries."

The smoke increased in quality as Aladdin's shadow started to fuse with it and the mirror began dripping blood.

Omni then stopped the magic and caused the smoke to vanish, except for a large ball of smoke in the center of the throne room. "He he, looks like we got some essence. Yui, put some X chromosomes into it!"

"Wait, so you want me to jerk off into it?"

"No." He deadpanned. "Just put some X chromosomes in a needle right in the ball, or steal it from Jasmine, I don't care! Just do it!"

"Give me that tone and I'll get it from you." he frowned before forming a needle which flew over and stabbed into Jasmine's arm.

"Ow!" She cried out as the needle stole a lot of her blood and flew back into Yui's hand.

"You sick bastard!" Aladdin growled.

"Why thank you." bowed Yui before the needle flew into the ball.

The ball absorbed the needle before growing bigger and bigger.

Omni smirked before pulling out a large needle. "Time to pop this one. Hope you enjoy the pain Aladdin, king of rats."

POP!

The ball exploded into ink as everyone was covered in the stuff, including the deities.

"Gross." remarked Yui.

"Agreed." Omni said as a figure was forming from the ink. "But Aladdin! It's time to meet your daughter!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to wipe the gunk off.

"Her." Omni said while pointing to the figure.

And that figure slowly formed into a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail, slightly tanned skin, a large set of hips and a D cup chest, heterochromia blue and brown eyes, and wearing a purple set of see through harem pants and a sleeveless tube top.

"Meet Scheherazade." Omni smirked. "Yourself and daughter all in one."

"Wow, that is VERY confusing." remarked Yui.

"Trust me." Omni said to Yui. "With Chaos, it's ALWAYS confusing."

Scheherazade blinked before seeing Aladdin. "Father? Is that you?"

Aladdin's mouth dropped along with the rest as Jasmine gasped.

"S-She's my daughter?"

"And Aladdin's shadow. Funny right?" Omni chuckled.

The girl walked towards Aladdin before saying. "Can father kiss me now? I'm horny."

"W-What?!" he gasped with Genie's jaw hitting the ground.

"I did not see that coming." Said Iago as Omni appeared next to the bird.

"I know, but hey with a daughter and father love, who needs the mom?" he said with a smirk. "Oh and Chaos wanted to ruin your love life so….this works out fine with us."

"What? What'd I do to him?"

"You're boring." Both deities deadpanned as Scheherazade moved her hand on Aladdin's chest.

"Mmm, so toned. Father, please ravage me~"

"N-No!" he blushed backing up with Jasmine frowning as he turned to the two. "You two, I don't know what sick game you're playing, but it's time to stop, or else."

"So you want to fuck Yui?" Omni asked. "Well he is fine with that and all."

"No!" he grimaced before seeing Scheherazade start grabbing at his vest. "Knock that off!"

"But father." She said while some black smoke appeared from her back and formed several large hands. "I need you~"

"Listen to your father." Jasmine frowned.

"No! I want father's child! You can have seconds!" she snapped with her eyes glowing red slightly.

"Welp." Omni said while looking at Genie. "I guess adding some of Jafar's DNA helped a lot. So want to stop the consummation now or later?"

"What when did you do that?"

"Just before Yui added the needle." He said before seeing Scheherazade kissing Aladdin. "My my, I love this pairing."

"That's enough young lady!" frowned Jasmine trying to pry her off Aladdin who was blushing and trying to ignore feeling the girl's chest against his own.

"Mmm." Scheherazade moaned before moving back. "Mother, you took father away for too long. Now it's MY turn to fuck him! Now get lost!"

"No daughter should ever say something like that!"

"I beg to differ~" sang Yui with a chuckle.

"What he said." Scheherazade smirked. "Hey creepy man, can you help me bind father while I lap dance him?"

Omni chuckled at that. 'He is creepy sometimes.'

"You two!" spoke Genie with a frown getting up in their faces. "I myself have done crazy things and seen some messed up stuff, but this! This is where I draw the line! Now put up your dukes!" he declared turning into a boxer with boxing gloves and held his fists up.

"I got something better in mind." remarked Yui before changing into some army wear with bullets and a gun with bandana. "I'm gonna bring you to the chopper in hell!"

Omni smirked before changing into a large knight with a demonic looking sword. "Save some for me, I've been dying to take some genies on since my youth."

"Ah ah ah!" chimed in Abu who ran over to try and help Jasmine get Aladdin's 'daughter' off him.

"Hey! Let go!" Scheherazade growled before squeezing Aladdin tighter. "Don't remove me from my sexy father!"

"This is officially the most messed up thing I have ever seen." remarked Iago perched near a column before the now female Sultan happened to be walking by.

"Ooh." She said while rubbing her breasts. "So soft and big he he~"

"Scratch that, the second most messed up thing I have ever seen." He said as Jasmine and Scheherazade kept on their little cat fight.

"You stop that right now young lady!"

"No way! Father doesn't need a old lady like you!" She snapped. "I'm the only girl for him!"

"You're going to stop or I'll make you!"

"Ha! You can't!" Scheherazade laughed in a feminine Jafar tone. "I'm already his wife~"

"I'm his wife!"

"Well you're too old and ugly. I'm the most beautiful woman in the land so I'm the best candidate."

Omni clapped at that while cutting Genie's arm off. "And with no potion too. We outdid ourselves Yui."

"What's this we business?" he asked while cocking his gun. "You saying I didn't do most of the work?"

"Well I just helped." He admitted before slicing Genie''s head off. "To be or not to be, that is the question oh poor Genie."

"I give your performance an F, but B for effort." he remarked before he reformed together just as Aladdin ran out of the room with his 'daughter' going after him.

"Come back!" Scheherazade called out while forming some smoke hands. "Father I want to be your bride forever!"

Omni looked at Yui before saying. "Want to help Aladdin or Scheherazade?"

"Frankly I feel like sitting back and seeing how this plays out."

"Agreed." He said while making a tv appear. "Let's watch and learn."

(With the two)

"Father! Come back Father! I just want your child!" Scheherazade called out with joy.

"Stop telling me that! I'm not your father!" he called back turning the corner.

"But you are my father!" She called out. "I came from your shadow! Please love me!"

Aladdin gulped before running into a dead end.

Scheherazade smiled. "Father, you can't run from your daughter and wife~"

"B-But Jasmine's my wife!"

"Oh? Mother is the official wife." She said while moving her hips. "But I'm the sexy wife who's going to birth a heir to the kingdom~ So relax and make love to me father."

'This is insane! Genie a little help would be helpful!' He thought while not knowing that Genie was transformed into a couch by the deities.

Scheherazade moved closer and closer before grabbing his junk. "Let's fuck father dear~"

He jumped with a blush just as the others rounded the corner and went wide eyed.

She smirked before seeing the others. "Mother, leave us alone. Father needs to give me a child."

"Oh no he doesn't! Carpet! Restrain her right now!"

The carpet nodded before wrapping around her.

"Gah! Hey! Let go! I need father's dick!" She yelled in anger. "I need it in my pussy!"

"Boy, your little girl sure ain't no princess." remarked Iago.

"Ah ah." Abu nodded as Scheherazade yanked the carpet off of her and grabbed Aladdin's arm.

"He's mine! You won't take her mother!" She growled. "He doesn't need a bitch like you!"

That made the princess growl and run over before grabbing her 'daughter' leading to the two trying to yank Aladdin away from the other.

"He's mine you slut!"

"No Aladdin's mine!"

"Go blow a camel!"

"You're grounded young lady!"

"Just shut up mother!"

Jasmine growled before reaching over and grabbed onto her 'daughter's' ear and gave it a yank. "That's it!"

"Ow ow! Mother what are-"

"You're having a time out!"

"B-But I'm not five!"

"Well you're acting like one!"

"Father! Save me!" Scheherazade cried out while getting dragged away. "Nooooo! Father!"

Aladdin sighed with relief while Abu patted his leg. "Oh thank god, that was WAY too close."

"Ah ah."

"Now I have to find the Sultan."

(With Yui and Omni)

"Damn I was hoping for sex." Omni sighed while turning off the tv.

"Not every one of these is gonna end up with fucking." deadpanned Yui.

"So says the one that likes Neo." He deadpanned before seeing Chaos on his head and screamed like a girl. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I think that's you." remarked Yui with a sweatdrop.

Chaos chuckled hearing that scream. "So how's the chaos?"

"G-Good." Omni gulped while hiding under the throne. "We g-got Aladdin's copy daughter...to love him…"

"Until Jasmine pulled her away." spoke Yui.

"Looks like Fate overruled the chaos, again." He grumbled before smiling. "But you did well so you are scott free, until I come calling."

"Good, then don't let the door hit you on the way out."

ZAP!

Yui then got turned into a large cactus.

"Oh Omni." Chaos said while said deity stiffened. "Please tell Guest1998 to stop with the review list, it's so boring and repetitive."

"O-"

ZAP!

Omni then got turned into a sunflower.

"Tata." he waved before vanishing.

'I hate him.' Both deities thought in annoyance.


	41. Female Typhon and Percy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Typhon and Percy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Camp Half Blood-

"Wait." Said Aéras with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to do what?"

"I think for now you should go and stay with my mom for the time being."

"And why should I?"

"Because you're literally a walking target."

"Those dogs-"

"Hellhounds."

"Whatever. Those dogs chased me."

"And so did the angry Ares and Aphrodite kids after you talked trash about them."

"What? I was being honest."

"Look, I'm just saying it might work to let them calm down. I know it's risky, but my dad might be able to help if you and her get in trouble."

Aéras grumbled at that. "Still, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Most of my ideas are bad, but I KNOW this one will work."

"Well what does she do anyway?"

"She owns a candy shop."

Aéras blinked. "Really, candy? Like really hard candy?"

"Well more like all kinds of sweets, they're really good, and exotic too."

"Do they have taffy?" She asked while internally getting annoyed. 'Ugh, this is getting old fast. I need to get him on my side now!'

"Yeah, and the best part is all of it's blue. You don't get that in many other stores."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm...allergic to blue." She lied while turning away. "I puke every time I see blue."

"Wait, then how can you look at the sky?"

"I never look up." She said. "And I'm not going to your mom's house."

Percy groaned.

"If the other cabins wanna start stuff with me, I'll throw it right back." Aéras growled. "So bring it."

"What do I have to do to get you to come to my mom's house?" He asked. "I'll do anything."

"Anything you say?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

Aéras smirked before slowly moving her hand on his cheek. "Then I want you to act like a boyfriend when I see your mom. Surprise her a little." 'And scare that old squid a little in the process.'

"Wait, what?" he blushed.

"Come on, it's only a joke." She chuckled. "Plus don't you want to have a little fun with me?"

"Well, I'm not saying it wouldn't be fun, but...well I mean my mom might get ideas."

Aéras smirked. "I'll take responsibility for this prank." She then patted his head. "So when do we go?"

"On Friday."

She nodded. "Then it's a date."

'Why did she have to phrase it like that?'

(Friday)

-New York-

Ding dong.

Sally blinked as she walked to the door. "Coming."

Ding dong.

"Hang on, I'm coming." She said before opening the door to see her son and an unknown woman at the door.

"Hello." Said Aéras with a smile. "Names Aéras Deangelo Campo, and I'm your son's girlfriend."

'And she has to be blunt about it to.' Percy thought as Sally went wide eyed.

"Can you let us in?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course, come right inside."

Both walked in as Aéras looked around.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Sally said while getting some stuff off of the couch. "I've been busy lately and haven't gotten to cleaning up."

"It's fine." The girl smiled. "So want to hear some big news?"

"Well if it's how you and my son came together, I'd love to."

She nodded. "Well he saved me from a Hellhound and I've been living in his cabin for a few weeks. But apparently Percy doesn't want me to get hurt so he wants me to live with you."

"Percy?" Sally turned to him in surprise. "Is that true?"

"Well yes." He admitted. "She's also been getting into trouble with the other cabins, but she's a daughter of Eurus, god of the eastern winds. Meaning she's….very unlucky."

"Don't call your girlfriend unlucky, Per Per."

"Mom!"

"Per Per?" Aéras blinked. "How cute, I'll keep that name when we go out for dinner." 'Priceless.'

"That was his first words, besides Me Mom." Sally said with a happy sigh. "My little Percy was a cute little baby, even if he tried getting into my underwear drawer."

"Ooh tell me more miss Jackson."

"How about you don't?"

Both got to talking about Percy's baby days while they looked very happy at the moment.

'Ugh!'

(Later)

"And this is my little Per Per when he was six." Sally said while holding a scrapbook and pointing to a picture of Percy in a squid suit. "His school was doing a child friendly reenactment of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, I was able to take one picture before he." She turned the page and showed Aéras a very flooded auditorium. "Accidentally sent a prop into the ceiling and broke a water pipe. I think it was a toy harpoon that did it."

"Mom, please stop." groaned Percy in embarrassment.

"Miss Jackson, your son is so cute." She pointed to a picture of Percy while eating some pancakes. "Especially this one."

"Oh that was on his eighth birthday, he was so happy back then. Especially when I got him a starfish from the corner shop down the street and told him that the 'Sea Princess' thought he was a good boy."

"Sea Princess?"

"His imaginary crush. Oh it was so cute." Sally gushed.

"Mom!" Percy yelled out in embarrassment.

"Lighten up." Aéras smiled while patting his head. "It's not all bad, especially when you look adorable in these pictures. Miss Jackson, can you make ten copies of each of these please?"

"Sure."

"Ok we better get going." spoke Percy standing up. "We...have a date scheduled and we don't wanna be late."

"Oh? Where to?"

"It's-"

"We are going to Central Park." Aéras interrupted before whispering something that made Sally's eyes go big eyed. "Ok? I'll take good care of him."

"O-Ok." Sally muttered as Percy dragged the girl away.

"What was that?" he whispered with a frown.

"Oh nothing." She smiled as the door shut behind them. "I was just telling her about our date tonight."

"Did you really have to go that far with the pictures?"

"What? They were so cute." Aéras smiled. "Plus who doesn't like baby pictures?"

"Me when it concerns my most embarrassing moments."

She chuckled before walking out to the street. "Relax, we have all night to do whatever we want. So try not to embarrass yourself, Per Per."

"Don't call me that." he deadpanned.

"Why? It's cute."

"Not for me." 'Why me?'

(Later)

Percy blinked as he saw the restaurant that Aéras wanted to go in, which was a very fancy Italian restaurant called the _Yui Father_.

"Well? Isn't this a great place for our first date?"

"I've never been here before, so how would I know?"

"Well…." she looked away. "Maybe it's good? I mean don't you want to try something that's not blue?"

"I always have."

"Not when I was around." She deadpanned while dragging him inside. "So let's go in already."

He sighed while seeing a waiter with black hair looking at them.

"How many for tonight?"

"Two." Aéras smiled. "And can it be a window seat, my boyfriend likes looking at the city."

"Of course, follow me." He said while Aéras held Percy's hand.

'Wow, this feels…..really nice.' Thought Percy while they were lead to a window seat. 'On the part of her not embarrassing me that is.'

She sat down on the seat while looking at the menu. "Say Percy, why don't you get some wine? Live a little bit."

"I doubt they'd serve us any."

"Maybe my luck will change?" She joked with a smile. "So I'm thinking of sharing with you."

"Yeah, good luck with that." he drawled sarcastically.

Aéras chuckled before a different waiter walked up to them.

"Any drinks this evening?"

"Some fine wine for us."

"..."

"What? We want wine." Aéras said with a slight smile.

"How old are you exactly?" The waiter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Does it matter?"

"Here, we don't serve minors."

'Ingrate! I could easily devour you and your family like a morning snack.' "I see, well I'll just get some water, Percy?"

"Oh! Just some water as well."

The waiter nodded. "And the food?"

"We're sharing the spaghetti with extra salmon." Aéras said. "And hold off on the meatballs."

"Right away."

Percy blinked as the waiter walked away.

"So Percy, enjoying my company today?" Aéras smirked. "Or do you think I'm uncontrollable like those meatheads told me before we left?"

'Do I be blunt and honest or lie through my teeth?'

"Well?" She asked with a smile.

"Um….."

"I'm waiting Per Per."

"Don't call me that."

"Then tell me." She smiled. "Is our date working out for you?"

"We just started."

"I know." She deadpanned. "But I had to make sure you were paying attention."

"Kinda hard not to when you're the one trying to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Aéras rolled her eyes. "Well when you put it that way it sounds like you hate me being affectionate and happy go lucky." 'This disguise should be good enough for a boy his age, but he's just as stubborn as that fool Poseidon.'

Percy looked out the window while the drinks were brought out. 'This is interesting, I have to admit that. But being a pretend boyfriend seems….weird.'

"Say Percy, can you show me some water bending?" She asked with a smile.

"What? Here? No way." he shook his head. "And don't you just mean manipulating water?"

"Isn't it like Avatar the Last Airbender?" She asked while drinking some water. "I mean don't you want tv?"

"I do, but not often."

"Because of the monsters?"

"Because camp doesn't have that much reception on shows like that."

"Oh." Aéras said while sighing. "I see, so I can't tell you that you look nice in fur coats."

He looked lost at that. "Eh?"

"Oh nothing." She chuckled. 'Seems I'll have to tone it back. That show is good, but I need to work him towards siding with me, most likely with monsters first.' "So I'm curious, have you ever considered what those monsters you fight feel like?"

"Besides trying to kill me, a little." He remarked. "But I've been attacked by almost every monster in greek history."

"Oh? Like?"

"Scorpions, cyclops, giant lions, the occasional skeleton warrior, and oh, nearly getting crushed by the sky!" He frowned. "Trust me, my back was killing me for a weak, and that was before seeing Atlas back in the sky."

'Hmm, so he survived against Atlas huh?' "Wait, what about….Echidna! That monster who made a bunch of other ones I heard about?"

"She nearly killed me with a killer poodle." He deadpanned. "I fell into a river to escape her and trust me, I don't want to meet her again."

"So you didn't kill her?"

"No." Percy replied. "And back then, I was still a newbie, heck I just fought Ares during a countywide quest to stop WWIII."

'Not bad, but I'm just glad to hear Echidna's fine. I wonder how she's been doing? I'll have to try and let her know I'm free after I'm done corrupting him. Or after I end him, whichever comes first.'

"So on that topic, what monster do you fear the most?"

"None." Aéras admitted. "All monsters are ok with me."

"So not even man eating horses?"

"Nope."

"Large sea cows?"

"No."

"Medusa?"

"Nope."

"Mmm….how about Echidna?"

She stiffened at that. "Not much of a threat from what I've heard." 'Considering I can take her.'

"Even if she's ugly?"

"Well maybe she's beautiful to someone else?"

"Like who?" He asked. "Because I can't think of anyone that can...you know."

"Well, maybe her mate? You know, the old giant?" Aéras raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

She sighed. "It's Typhon, the storm giant."

"...again eh?"

"You seriously never heard of him?"

"I fell asleep when we learned about that guy." Percy said as the pasta was placed on the table.

"Enjoy." The waiter said before walking off.

"Wow, you're really dense."

"I think it's a compliment." He said as Aéras started to eat her pasta.

"Mmm...tastes good. Come on Percy, try some."

"Don't mind if I do." He said while accidentally taking a long spaghetti noodle that was attached to Aéras' fork and began eating it.

She noticed and just kept on eating her pasta. 'Hmm, this might be the first real step to my goal.'

Both moved in closer as some of the musicians that were in the back began playing some romantic music.

Chu.

Percy's eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips against his.

Aéras looked at Percy while not moving away from the lips as she winked at him.

'Oh gods….' Percy thought in shock. 'We...we kissed!'

She moved back while licking her lips. "My, that was bold Percy."

"H-Hey! I didn't mean to do that."

She chuckled. "Really? Because you weren't complaining."

"You didn't give me a chance!"

Aéras smiled. "So you DID like it? Wow, you are so adorable." 'And easily corruptible.'

Percy blushed and felt like hiding under a rock. 'I actually kissed another girl other than Annabeth, now I feel like a jerk.'

(Later)

Both walked down the street while the sky seemed to be getting darker and windier than normal.

"So where to Percy?" Asked Aéras. "A fancy shop? A little cafe? Maybe a movie?"

"OR my mom's house while I get back to camp?" he suggested.

"..." she huffed. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back home." He countered as the wind started to pick up and caused a few skirts and papers to be picked up.

"Looks like a storm is coming." Aéras said while feeling the wind getting stronger. "I think we need to get to shelter now."

"Like where?"

She grabbed him before rushing to a small hotel. They entered the establishment before panting. "That was close." 'Success!'

'I hope Zeus isn't going through a angry mood, that wind came out of nowhere.' He thought while looking outside.

"I hope it's not a hurricane." Aéras said while looking outside. 'Perfect, in an enclosed space? I can use that to guarantee he'll really be staring, shame I have to stay in disguise or I'd show him a good time like with Echidna.'

Percy looked outside and saw the wind staring to get worse as some umbrellas were sent into the air. "Wow, Zeus is mad."

"Or is being a baby." She joked. "I mean look at him, he's a brat and a baby. So a braby right?"

"Trust me, he'll hear you."

She shrugged before sitting on a chair. "Want to wait until the winds die down? Maybe rent a room and relax in bed with some tv?"

"I doubt we'd have enough cash on us for room service."

"That's why I pocketed this from those meatheads." She said while pulling out a wallet. "Got this off the meathead girl, Chassis something I think? It has about fifty bucks in here."

"You jacked Clarisse's wallet? Oh man, she's gonna be pissed."

She chuckled at that. "Anyway, want to stay the night?"

Percy groaned. "Fine." 'As long as nothing else happens like at the restaurant.'

"Great, I'll talk to the person at the counter." Aéras smiled while walking off.

(Later)

Both exited the elevator while walking to a room numbered _469_.

"Here it is, the master suite." Aéras smiled. "I can't believe we got it for cheap too."

'Now that's a weird stroke of luck.' He thought before opening the door and saw a room with only one bed, a tv, and a semi clean bathroom. 'Knew it!'

"...looks like dad's luck got me again." She said with a slight chuckle. 'I'll eat him later!'

Percy sweatdropped as Aéras walked to the bed and fell face first on the sheets.

"At least the sheets are soft."

"Well if they weren't this wouldn't be much of a hotel."

She sighed before laying on her back. "Percy, come here. I want a foot rub."

"I have to take a shower." He said while looking at the shower and saw it was somehow cleaner then the sink.

"As your pretend girlfriend, I want a foot rub."

"And as your pretend boyfriend, I need to shower."

Both looked at each other while Aéras looked very annoyed.

"Foot rub, now."

"I have to take a shower."

She frowned before puffing her cheeks. "So you don't want to be a gentleman? How rude of you Percy."

"Hey, I need something to help me unwind, so your foot rub can wait."

"..." She grumbled as Percy walked into the bathroom and closed it. 'I was hoping he would rub them so I could catch him being 'perverted'.' she let out a hiss with her eyes turning yellow. 'You will slip up Percy Jackson.'

(Later)

Percy slowly opened the shower curtains while stark naked and grabbed at towel. 'Yep, really needed that.'

"So you done yet?"

"Just hold on." He said while drying himself off.

"Hurry up, I might take the entire bed if you don't come out."

"Just give me some time."

Aéras huffed. "Fine, but you're missing out on something good."

Percy finished drying his hair while feeling a sense of dread hitting his back. 'Why does that make me remember having to deal with Ares?' He then put the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally." She smiled. "I thought you fell into the drains and became a fish."

He deadpanned. "Oh ha ha, real funny."

"I know I am."

"Well if you need to shower, it's free."

"I'm fine." She smiled while fanning herself. "But boy it's hot here. Percy, could you help me cool off?"

"You mean turn the air on?"

"No." She fanned herself again, but slower. "I mean cool me off." 'If this doesn't work nothing will. Even Echidna fell for this one.'

"Um….open a window?"

She eye twitched before fanning herself even slower. "No, I mean. Cool. Me. Off~"

"...eh?" 'I don't know what she's trying to tell me?'

'Oh for the gods above!' She thought in anger.

"I'll just lower the temperature." Percy said while turning the thermostat down. Only to not see his towel slowly fall down on its own. But when he felt a draft he looked down and went wide eyed.

"Oh my!" Aéras gasped in shock. "What a big….wow…." 'Huh, bigger than Zeus's balls that's for sure.'

"L-Look away!"

But she didn't as she licked her lips. "Wow, you're BIG Percy."

He blushed crimson red.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's natural to be naked."

"J-Just give me a towel!" He blushed before seeing Aéras beginning to strip. "D-Don't do that!"

"Why? Aren't you aroused?"

"T-That's not the point!" he looked away making her smirk.

'Perfect.' She thought while taking off her shirt revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. 'Now to get him into bed.' "Oh Percy, do you want to sleep next to me? I'll give you lots of love~"

"Nope, no thanks, I'm fine." he replied backing up into the bathroom. "I'll just get another towel."

She frowned while at wits end. 'Grrrrrr! He's pushing my buttons!'

(With Percy)

'What the hell is up with her?!' He thought while putting a towel around his waist again. 'And why was she doing that?!'

He groaned as an image of Aphrodite appeared in his head.

' _Oooh! What a ship! I approve!_ '

'She would say something like that, but we're here to rest, that's it.' He thought while smacking his cheeks a few times. 'Just focus, go to bed, then head back to camp.'

"Percy? You done in there yet?"

"Almost."

"Good because I have a surprise for you." She said with a smile.

He shivered again while feeling a slight breeze got some reason. 'Why is it so cold in here?'

(Outside the room)

Aéras sighed while naked and laying in the bed. 'This human is so dense. If this doesn't work I'll snap! I'll do it consequences be damned to Tartarus!'

Creak.

'Here he comes!'

Percy walked out of the bathroom and sighed. "So what's the surprise?"

She smirked. "My body of course silly~"

SLAM!

Aéras blinked as Percy ran into the bathroom and locked the door. 'Gah! What is with this child?! Is he so shy that he can't even choose to take me when I'm naked? Back then boys his age would kill for a loose women just to lose their first time with.'

Percy groaned while staying in the bathroom. 'Nope! Nope nope nope nope NOPE!'

The girl growled while the air started to get colder and it started to becoming rather breezy. 'That. Is. IT!' She stood up. 'I shall take him myself!' she walked over and banged on the door. "Percy! Open up!"

"Um I'm using the bathroom." He said while the banging got louder.

"Open up or I'll break the door down!" Aéras yelled.

"I'm not done yet!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"Just watch tv!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"I'm cleaning my feet!"

BANG BANG BANG SNAP!

Percy jumped as her arm went through the wooden door like it was made of cardboard.

"PERCY!" she roared out. "I'm horny! You're naked! And if you don't take this chance to fuck me, I'll come in there and do it myself!"

He squeaked in fear as the wind started to increase and blew some towels all over the place. 'W-What's going on?!'

Aéras growled while hissing like a snake. "You better open the door you asshole or I'll rip your dick off!"

"How do I know you won't do that even AFTER I open it!"

"I'm not that cruel! Now OPEN UP YOU DEMIGOD SHIT!"

"You're a demigod too!"

She felt her eye twitch and pulled her arm out. "Look, just open up the door and you get to fuck me, how is that a bad thing?"

"We're supposed to be pretending remember?"

"I don't care!" She snapped while looking through the hole. "Get out here before I blow it down!"

'She might do it too!' he gulped. "Alright alright! Just try to lower your voice! I don't want the hotel workers to hear the door break."

"IT'S A LOVE HOTEL YOU IDIOT!"

"What?! I thought it was a regular one!" he blushed.

Aéras growled in rage before moving back. "No it's not now get out of there and fuck me on the bed." 'You will get your deserts after I fuck you to death!'

'W-What's with her personality change?! Wait...is it her time of the month?!' he paled. 'Oh god, I wonder what Annabeth's like.'

"I'm gonna start counting, and when I'm done, you better be outside!"

He gulped.

"One." She started. "Two, two and one half."

"Ok ok ok! I'm coming out!" he opened it up with a sigh. "You're not gonna let me get away with just half and half, are you?"

"No." Aéras growled. "Now march!"

'Oh man, I'm a complete virgin! Maybe if I just play it cool and do what those magazines showed, I should survive, right?'

She walked to the bed and laid on her back. "Come, put it in. I'm in no mood for foreplay after that little stunt."

Percy gulped. "Sure." He then tried a more macho voice. "So baby, want to do it rough?"

"If it gets you in the mood, go right ahead, I can handle anything you've got." 'If he has to try and sound tough this is going to be sad, hopefully I don't burst out laughing.'

Percy felt his dick getting hard before getting on the bed and placed his dick over the slit. "So ready?"

"Yes, just don't faint."

'I hope I don't go off too fast.' He thought before pushing it in and started to thrust. 'Is this even right?'

'He's like a newborn baby. But worse.' She thought with annoyance. "Come on, you're the son of Poseidon, don't be so shy and give it to me!"

"Ok!" He said before thrusting harder into her while he grabbed her chest.

"Mmm, first time groping a woman's chest? You have tastes I admit that."

"Ah! Fuck!" he groaned while feeling the warmth surrounding his dick. He then felt the folds getting tighter around his dick.

Aéras smirked while grabbing him with her legs. "Keep trying, maybe you can get to my womb by next year."

'Oh it's on.' He thought before thrusting even faster as he tried groping Aéras' boobs. 'Wow they're soft!'

'Mmmm, maybe I should make things more interesting, for me that is.' She thought while making her womb a torrent of low and high pressures. This made Percy groan louder while she tightened her legs around his waist. "Come on, really get in there."

He grunted while thrusting again and again as he felt something trying to suck his dick in. 'What's going on….is this a killer vagina?! Oh gods!'

"Mmm, there you go, now you're trying harder." She smirked while Percy groped her breasts harder. "You might ejaculate before I fall asleep."

'She's really starting to annoy me!' he thought before grabbing her nipples and gave them a pinch.

"Mmm." She moaned while Percy thought it was exotic for some reason. "Oh? Trying to dominate me? How bold of you Percy, just like Zeus."

'Huh?' He thought in confusion as his dick started to twitch. "I-I'm cumming!"

She smirked as the sperm got sucked into her womb. "Oh I haven't had sperm in years~" 'I'll enjoy sucking every last one of his sperm cells.'

"Fuck! It feels like a vacuum cleaner!"

Aéras smirked while her eyes turned yellow for a second. "Come now, keep making sperm. I want to actually cum once in a while."

"Just..give me a sec." he panted.

"Just hurry." She said with a frown. "Time is wasting and you don't want me to get mad AND horny right, boyfriend?"

'I'm not going to stay awake...aren't I?' he thought while not seeing a few serpents forming from her legs.

"Come on, act like you're pushing against a river and move those hips."

He groaned while thrusting harder. "Just don't expect me to be awake after this one."

"But Percy, you have enough power to fuck me fifty times. So I'll be waiting to cum on ONE of those times."

"F-Fifty?" he went wide eyed. "That's insane!"

"Not for you." She said while hissing. "Now thrust!" 'Or I'll eat you up.'

"I can try, but I make no promises." He gulped while not seeing her arms turning into storm clouds. 'I'm going to need a week to recover.'

(Hours later)

Percy groaned while looking very tired as he walked Aéras back to his mom's apartment. "Ow...my legs."

Aéras however was glowing some after shine while smiling like crazy. "Do you want me to get you some ice when we get there?"

"I'm...fine."

She chuckled before knocking on the door. "Miss Jackson, I'm back."

The door opened with Sally smiling. "Welcome back you two, I thought you two were in trouble when you didn't come back, but-wait, Percy are you alright?"

"Well…."

"We did the deed." Aéras said. "Just what I told you yesterday. And don't worry, I was careful."

Percy went wide eyed. "Wait….what!?"

"I told your mom that we would be late due to preparing for our first 'session'." She said with a smirk.

"Again, what?!"

Aéras chuckled before giving him a pat on the head. "I'll tell you when you come back. Just don't forget to call me."

"You told my mom about this?!"

"Yep. And she approved of it." She winked. "Right miss Jackson?"

"Hey, why don't I get us some blue milk?" she replied changing the subject and walking back inside.

"Aw come on mom!" groaned Percy with embarrassment. 'It's official, I'm gonna find a LARGE rock.'

'One step in my plan is complete.' Aéras thought with a smirk. 'Soon he will be mine.' She then gagged. "Ugh, I can't...oh gods my allergies!"

"What's wrong?" asked Sally.

"I can't...stand the color blue...it's allergies." Groaned the girl. "B...But I'll try to shrug it off...for you and my cute Per Per."

'Ugh!' Percy thought while covering his face.

(Later)

Aéras looked around the room while seeing that Sally was fast asleep on her bed. 'Perfect.' she walked out and over to the phone before picking it up. 'Ok, let's see if I remember how this thing works.'

Beep beep boop beep.

'Come on come on!'

Ring ring ring ring….click.

" _911, how may I help you?_ "

"Sorry, wrong number." She said while hanging up. 'Oops, stupid number system.'

Ring ring ring ring ring…..click.

" _Hello? Who is this, this is a private number._ " Said a voice with a hint of tiredness.

"True, but I got it after threatening a few harpies."

" _Dear? Is that you?!_ "

"In the flesh and clouds." Aéras said while her hair became a small windstorm.

" _Dear! How did you get out of that mountain?! And why didn't you come home?!_ "

"Let's just say I had to nurse a big headache first. After that I decided to go around and see what I missed. When I found out about that Jackson boy of Poseidon, it got me thinking. If I were to, oh say, corrupt him a bit, he wouldn't be a problem in the future. Let's face it, the less demigods are around the easier on our kind it is, but killing them over and over just leads to others being wound up to get mad and do the same thing over and over, and let's be honest Echidna, we're not in our prime like we used to be."

" _True, I still feel like killing that boy._ "

"Funny story." She chuckled. "I already got to him and, don't get mad or anything, we fucked last month."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Relax Echidna, it was nothing compared to the time we went at it. Back then we tore down two or three cities just to make Orthrus after all."

" _Still! You slept with a demigod! And a virgin at that!_ " The mother of monsters growled.

"Not when I was finished with him." She smirked.

" _You rotten bitch!_ "

"Oh calm down dear." sighed Typhon with her hand turning into a few serpents. "I might have had to twist our union, but you can't mean to tell me you haven't tried finding company while I was gone."

Echidna grumbled at that one.

"Well I'm going to be at his mother's house for a while. If you want I could ask her to bring my 'sister' here and let the boy have a threesome."

" _You can't be serious._ "

"Come on dear, it will be a good way to get some stress off." She smirked. "And trust me, you sound like you need it."

Echidna growled. " _You are going to get a talking to when you come home. That's a fucking promise._ "

"So I take it you're in?"

" _Just don't expect me to be happy when we do this with the brat._ " She hissed while Typhon smirked as her eyes turned yellow.

"Love you too dear. See you in a few weeks and don't forget the toys." she set the phone down and let out a chuckle. 'Oh Poseidon, it'll feel so good when me and my wife show your son the pleasure the queen of monsters can provide while you can't do anything about it.'

A large shadow of a massive monster appeared behind the woman as the screen went black.


	42. Big Macareina and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Big Macareina and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A small baby dragon was currently standing near the fence that separated the fields that surrounded the known Apple family orchard. This dragon was gazing at the mare he had come to visit. The mare I'm talking about was currently pulling the plow needed to help make more openings in the ground for more seeds to get planted.

Spike let his gaze on the red coated, orange maned mare lay there as he held his face up with one of his claws. The look he was giving her would usually be seen for a certain fashion designer unicorn. To understand this whole thing, let us go back one week exactly.

(One week)

Spike ran. He didn't care who he bumped into, he just needed to keep running.

If one asked him why he was running while letting tears go, it would be because of one thing. Heartbreak. That's right, our young dragon had his little heart broken.

The day had started out normal. He did his chores, made breakfast, and decided on today to confess his feelings to Rarity. He had been eager to head over there and pour his heart out to her.

But sadly, when he got there, He was already too late. Before he had even knocked on the door, he heard talking inside. He went up to the window and stared inside to see Rarity talking with the stallion she had met in Canterlot. Fancy Pants if he remembers correctly.

He saw Rarity getting excited over something, but didn't need to guess what she was saying as he saw the ring he was presenting to her. Seeing how she had already made a decision, he turned and ran through town to get away.

After much running, he had found himself standing in front of Sweet Apple Acres. He sighed and walked over to the barn to lye and hopefully wake up from this horrible dream.

He had actually fallen asleep on the side of the barn, and was woken up by a gentle nudging. He slowly opened his eyes and was staring into the eyes of Big Macareina, the eldest sister of Applejack and Applebloom. She was slightly taller than her sister Applejack, and had a red coat with an orange mane that was tied at the tail similar to her sister. Her cutie mark was that of a green McIntosh apple that was cut open to show the seeds. She also had a single strand of wheat held in her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Macareina asked.

Spike just looked away as he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Macareina brought her head back up and took a guess. "Is this about Rarity?" asked Macareina who was no fool when it came to knowing about the dragon's crush. With how much dedication he had shown to Rarity, everypony in town already knew about it. Heck, a few even began to set up a betting pool.

Spike could only nod in reply. Macareina knew Spike was in pain, and did the one thing she knew to do when one of her sisters were sad. She crouched down to Spike's level and brought her hooves around the young dragon in a hug.

Spike suddenly stopped his sobbing as he felt Macareina hugging him. If this was to try and calm him down, it was doing a pretty good job of it. He returned the hug and began to relax into the embrace as he felt the warmth from Macareina's body.

Both dragon and farm mare stayed where they were at as they were enjoying each others body warmth. Realizing their position, both quickly pulled apart with a noticeable blush on their faces.

"Uh, thanks, Macareina." replied Spike who was grateful.

"E-Eeyup." muttered Macareina who was too nervous to give a complete response. Seeing how the sun was beginning to set, both decided to call it a day.

While Spike was walking away, he couldn't help but hold his claw over his heart as he felt it beating fast. "Wow. Was Macareina always that cute?" asked Spike to himself.

Unknown to Spike, but Macareina was having similar thoughts about him before heading inside.

(Present)

So now we find young Spike watch the eldest farm mare work. For some reason, after that night, he actually felt much more calm about not having Rarity. Sure it hurt, but Macareina's comforting helped.

Speaking of said mare, She stopped her work for a moment and noticed Spike near the fence and moved her head away to keep the blush on her face hidden. For some reason, she had been thinking of the little dragon ever since she comforted him. She tried to brush it off, but she kept remembering how cool his scales felt on her coat, which caused her blush to glow brighter.

She shook her head to focus away from the nice, kind, and adorable dragon and put her head through the harness to pull the plow. Sadly, She wasn't looking where she was heading too and ended up tripping over a rock.

"Ahh!" Macareina looked at her hoof to see that it was sprained.

"Macareina! Are you alright?" asked Spike who saw her trip and rushed over.

"Nope." simply replied Macareina.

Spike took a look at her hoof and winced at the sight it was in. "That needs to get looked at." replied Spike.

"No. I need to get this field ready for the seeds." struggled Macareina with the harness.

Spike knew she wasn't in any condition to continue this. Suddenly, an idea popped up. "Wait, what if I did it?" suggested Spike.

Macareina gave him a deadpan look. "I know I'm not as strong as you, but there's not that many options. I could help you, or we try and get Applejack or Applebloom." suggested Spike who knew she would choose him.

Macareina knew the little dragon had a point. Applejack was working on a different part of the orchard and if she came to help, it would put them back quite a ways. Applebloom was currently hanging out with her friends, plus it would take too long to search for her, and get her to finish this field up. Looks like she had no choice.

"Alright Spike, you can help." relented Macareina who knew the little guy wouldn't be strong enough, but had no choice but to comply.

Spike smiled and instantly had the harness around his neck. It may have been smaller, but he had a good grip on the harness and began to tug it forward. He could barely feel it move, and turned to look at Macareina. She gave him a look as though telling him it was alright.

She looked at her sprained hoof, and that caused something in Spike to snap. He didn't want to seem like a weakling who couldn't help out when needed. He wanted to prove to Macareina that she could count on him. And that's what he intended to do.

Macareina knew Spike wouldn't be able to do the job, and was about to take it from here so she could finish, but stopped when she saw Spike beginning to put a lot effort into it. She stood there as Spike was actually beginning to sweat from all the energy he was putting into getting the plow to move.

Spike could already feel himself beginning to sweat, but didn't let that stop him as he moved forward with he plow opening the ground. Macareina saw the progress he was making and began to deposit the seeds as they worked together to get it done.

Soon, both stood near the fence as the sunset behind them. Both smiled at the work they got done by working together.

"We sure do make a good team." commented Spike feeling proud of the work they got done.

"Eeyup." replied Macareina.

Spike knew the day was drawing to a close, but mustered up the courage to say what he needed to say. So Macareina, I was just thinking that, maybe we could, I don't know, go ou-" Spike was saved from finishing the sentence by the lips of Macareina on his. He just stopped whatever thoughts he had and closed his eyes to further enjoy the feeling of the farm mare's lips on his own.

Macareina pulled away with a visible blush on her face. "I'd love to." replied Macareina with a smile on her face.

Spike let out a smile wide enough to give Pinkie a run for her money. He gave Macareina hug before turning and heading back home. He stopped and turned back around to give Macareina another wave goodbye while letting his mind go back to how this all began. At first, he had lost the mare of his dreams, but found another who showed compassion to him. Plus, it was an added bonus that she happened to be strong, and gentle. He was one lucky dragon.


	43. Queen Chrysalis and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Queen Chrysalis and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the small town of Ponyville, is where one would find the young dragon assistant Spike walking through the town. Today, he had a spring in his step. For today was Hearts and Hooves day. A special time for couples to get together and bask in the joys of romance with each other.

Today, Spike had a goal in mind. To ask Rarity out and hopefully, ask her to be his special somepony.

As he headed through town in search of his crush, he stopped in his walk. He didn't know why, but he felt like someone was calling out to him. He was tempted to ignore the voice and keep going, but his good personality wouldn't allow it. So, he turned around and began to let his instincts guide him to the Everfree Forest.

Ordinarily, this would keep Spike from entering, but the yells he could hear from the dark forest kept him focused on his task. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and began his trek into the dark forest.

He soon came across what appeared to be a deserted cave from where the yells could be heard. Letting his instincts take over again, he sprinted into the mouth of the cave and soon began to walk through nothing but darkness.

"OK, even though I want to help someone whose in danger, why didn't I just get the others to come along?" Spike questioned himself.

Cause you're in for a surprise. I replied with a chuckle.

Spike soon saw a light ahead and ran to it. When he made it to the light, he was stunned to see Rarity unconscious on what appeared to be a pile of pillows. He quickly rushed over to his crush and crouched down to get a better look. He put a claw to her neck and was relieved to feel a pulse.

"Rarity? Rarity." Spike shook the unicorn to try and wake her up, but also tried to keep himself from swooning at how beautiful her face looked even as she slept.

Rarity's eyes soon began to open up, much to the relief of Spike. "Rarity! Thanks goodness your alright!" exclaimed Spike with joy.

Rarity looked up at Spike and smiled at him. "Of course I'm alright, Spike. You're here." replied Rarity standing up from the pillows.

Spike felt like he was melting from his crush's compliment, and failed to notice a tinge of green in her eyes before they disappeared.

Spike was soon snapped out of his trance to see Rarity held his face with her hooves. "R-Rarity?"

"Shh, let me take away all your worries." whispered Rarity who brought their faces closer together.

Spike's eyes widened as this was happening. This was no dream, and if it was, then please don't let him wake up anytime soon.

He closed his eyes and let the sweet taste of his loves mouth be the only guide. But something felt wrong. It felt great to be kissing Rarity, but it actually felt like he was feeling weaker.

He opened his eyes and saw Rarity's eyes were only half closed. He looked closer and noticed they seemed to glow a strange green color.

He now knew something was going on. He reluctantly pulled away from Rarity who tried to bring their faces closer again. "What's wrong, Spike?" asked Rarity.

"Something's different about you." replied Spike keeping a small distance between them.

"Well, I have been using a new brand of perfume." replied Rarity thinking that was what gave her away.

Spike could tell that something was still off about Rarity. He knew one way to see if she was really her. "Yeah, it smells kinda like apples. I'm guessing you got that from Applejack?"

"Oh, why of course, darling. After all, Applejack does have good taste when it comes to being fashionable." replied Rarity falling for Spike's trap.

Spike's eyes widened as his quick plan had worked. He jumped back from the impostor and gave her a fixed glare. "Alright, who are you really? I know Rarity would have said something else about Applejack's fashion." replied Spike

'Rarity' slapped herself in the head for her slip up. Now she had the return to her regular form. Her horn began to glow green before she was enveloped with a green aura.

Spike watched as the figure began to shift and change to something taller. The figure also gained what appeared to be wings with holes in them.

Soon the figure was revealed to be taller than Rarity and had several insect-like qualities. Her wings and body looked like a full blown bug's body. Her long legs had numerous holes in them. And her horn appeared to be misshapen from a regular unicorn's.

"Y-Y-You're Queen Chrysalis!" exclaimed Spike in shock at seeing the queen of all the changelings.

"Yes. And you are the surrogate brother to Twilight Sparkle." replied Chrysalis with an impassive tone.

"Yeah I am. Now I want to know why you pretended to be one of my friends." replied Spike.

Chrysalis carefully sat on the pile of pillows first before looking at him in the eye. "The reason is simple. After my defeat at Canterlot, me and my army retreated home to plan. I sent my scouts to search fro the strongest love they could find. I was quite shocked to see the being with the strongest love, next to Shining Armor and Cadence, was a baby dragon." replied Chrysalis who didn't seem all too happy.

Spike was surprised that the queen of changelings wasn't happy about this info. You'd think she would be overjoyed at a chance like this.

"Once I found out who you liked, it was only a matter of time before I lured you here, so I could obtain that love." finished Chrysalis.

"Wait. I get that you and your people need love to survive, but why me? Why not some other stallion or mare?" asked Spike.

Chrysalis merely looked away with a noticeable red around her cheeks.

Spike saw this and everything seemed to click into place. "Wait, do you, like me?" asked Spike pointing to himself.

Chrysalis's cheeks contrasted with her black skin at how red they were as she turned her head and nodded.

Spike's eyes widened with shock at hearing this. He was flattered, yet disturbed that an enemy of Equestria had a crush on him.

"Wait, why would you like me? I'm just a baby dragon." replied Spike.

Chrysalis quickly shot her head up and shook it. "No! From what I've seen, you are without a doubt one of the most kind, noble, and gentle dragons I have ever seen!" ranted Chrysalis who noticed what she said and turned away.

Spike stared at Chrysalis with a surprised gaze. He had never gotten compliments like that, even from Rarity when she was thankful for his service. Hearing Chrysalis say all that made him blush and brought a comfortable warmth to his chest.

"I thought if I looked like Rarity, you would like me." replied Chrysalis who knew Spike wouldn't return the same feelings.

Spike smiled at Chrysalis and walked over to her. He gestured for her to bring her head closer. When she did, Spike held her face in front of his. "You don't need to do something like that." replied Spike shocking the queen.

"What?" replied Chrysalis.

"Because of this." replied Spike who pressed his lips against hers. Chrysalis was stunned by the sudden move, but held Spike close to her with her two hooves as they let each other begin to taste each other.

When they pulled back, both of their faces were much darker than before. "What was that for?" asked Chrysalis.

"Think of that as my way of asking you to be my special somepony." replied Spike shocking Chrysalis to the point where she thought she would faint. While she had only known the young dragon for a short time, the info her scouts had shown her told her of how great he was. He was loyal to his friends, kind, and went to great lengths to please his crush, well, former crush now. She actually felt envy toward Rarity when she heard this as it would be nice to have someone like that close to her. Not as a drone to order around, but someone to be her equal, her king.

"Yes, Yes!" exclaimed Chrysalis who held Spike close and didn't watch where she was and ended up with Spike on her as she had fallen onto the pillow pile.

Spike chuckled at her move. Chrysalis pouted at first, but found his laughter contagious and soon joined him as they both found joy in each others company.

Spike wiped a tear from his laughter away and stared at Chrysalis as she caught her breath. What started out as a day to try and earn Rarity's affections, turned into a much more interesting time than he thought. He may not have fulfilled his dream, but maybe he could give this relationship a try. Who knows, maybe being a king could be an interesting life.

(omake)

All was well in the cavern for the changelings as they went about their day wit joy. Their queen had not only found a king for the hive, but their population would soon skyrocket. What most ponies failed to know was that after a queen goes in search of a mate, her hormones shoot through the roof.

This of course would mean a long time in the royal bed chambers, and two sore rulers after it was all over.

(Inside the bed chamber)

Spike ducked underneath the bed as Chrysalis raced by. "Spike! Where are you? We need to repopulate the changeling race!" yelled Chrysalis racing around the room in search of her mate.

Spike tried to sneak towards the door while her back was to him and make it out to safety. Chrysalis turned aorund at that moment and saw him. "There you are!" exclaimed Chrysalis giving a predatory grin as she stalked towards him.

Spike looked around for a way ut and saw the window. He ran over to it and yelled out to the changeling residents down below. "Help! I need an adult!"

He soon found himself covered in a green aura and found himself in front of a grinning Chrysalis whose grin made her look like a starving timberwolf. "I am an adult." whispered Chrysalis into his ear as he gulped down his fear and knew he was screwed. Correction, royally screwed.


	44. Queen Umbra and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Queen Umbra and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves near a dark cave that was several miles away from the crystal empire. A safe place for who was inside. For this pony was safe from the power of the crystal heart that had defeated them.

The one I'm describing sat around a small fire they had created to escape the cold. The pony had the similar appearance to one King Sombra, except this was clearly a mare. The mare let out a sigh and looked at the fire. It had been a few weeks since she had been defeated. That's right folks, this was none other than King Sombra, or we should call her by her true name. Queen Umbra.

You're probably wondering what exactly is going on. Let me explain. Long ago, when Umbra took control over the crystal empire, she thought the crystal ponies wouldn't fear her as much if she was a mare. So, she decided to change her image a little to make sure they would fear her for life.

Now the crystal ponies thought she was gone, but that was far from the truth. In reality, when she was subjected to the power of the crystal heart, a fragment of her horn remained, which just so happened to fall into a carriage that was making its way out of the empire to get more supplies.

It was during the trip that she regained consciousness and made her way into this cave to hide out for the moment. It wouldn't play well in her hooves if she charged in without getting her strength back.

As she let the fire keep her body warm from the harsh elements, she let her mind wonder to a certain individual that plagued her mind. A small purple dragon that was the main cause of her defeat. Spike. From what she learned as her body was restoring itself, he was the assistant to Twilight Sparkle, who happened to be Celestia's student. This made no sense whatsoever.

For one thing, why would a dragon be the assistant to a pony? They were proud and didn't take orders unless it was from someone who they respected. Second, how in the world did he come to be under the care of ponies in the first place? Dragon eggs were heavily looked at.

She didn't know why he seemed to be peak her interest, but he wouldn't leave her mind. As she sat there, she suddenly had a stroke of genius! Later when it gets dark, she could use a spell she learned long ago to peer into the young drake's dreams. The spell allows her to transport anywhere, as long as there is darkness. So all she had to do was wait.

Later that night, Umbra herself stood up from her spot near the fire and closed her eyes as she focused on the spell. Once she opened her eyes, she found herself in what appeared to be a large cave, larger than the one she was in.

She began to make her way deep into the cave to see where it lead. She soon made it to the end where a large figure could be seen moving. As she walked closer, she saw it was a large dragon with the same color scheme as the dragon she had been thinking about.

It seemed the sounds of her hooves were heard by the dragon as it turned its head towards her before turning away with haste. "Leave me! You'll only get hurt." said the dragon with a deep voice.

Umbra grew curious at what was wrong, which seemed like a first for her, so she walked around to face the dragon head on. "I will not leave just because you say so." replied Umbra with strong conviction.

Spike narrowed his eyes as he took a closer look at the female unicorn and noticed something. "You look like King Sombra." replied Spike with suspicious.

"That's because that was my false name. My real name is Queen Umbra." replied Umbra who was satisfied to see the shocked look on Spike's face.

"B-B-But I thought you were destroyed?" questioned Spike.

"I was. But I was able to stay alive with small piece of my horn staying intact." replied Umbra. "Now that you know how I'm still alive, it's your turn to tell me why your sad." offered Umbra wanting to know what was wrong.

Spike let out a sigh and lied down to get relaxed. "This is what I truly am. A monster who will only hurt everypony because of what I am." replied Spike who began to tear up.

Umbra didn't see why the dragon was sad about it in the first place. Dragons were suppose to grow up and be giant, it was just part of their nature.

"What are you talking about? You're suppose to grow. All dragons grown up to be large." replied Umbra.

"Still, everpony would be better without me. After all, I'm not exactly treated like a king anyways." replied Spike who didn't notice a bubble float from his head, which stuck Umbra as surprised.

Umbra brought the bubble down with her magic and put her head inside. Numerous memories began to flash past her. Spike laying on a piece of ice in the middle of pond, being used as a pin cushion by the element of generosity, being called lame by the element of loyalty, not having his feelings returned by the same unicorn who he helps, and several other events that showed him being treated unkindly.

She pulled her head out of the bubble with anger coursing through her veins. She had just seen moments in this dragon's life where he was treated unkindly by his so called 'friends' and they thought it was FUNNY!

Shocking the dragon and even herself a little bit, she walked over to him and gave him a hug on his claw. She may have ruled over the Crystal Empire with an iron hoof, but that didn't mean she was completely heartless. Well, some would disagree, but this was a dragon younger than her who was in pain.

Spike didn't know what to expect from Umbra. Maybe seeing her want revenge, but to see her give his claw a hug was shocking to say the least. He merely brought his head down near her and rubbed his snout against her to return the gesture.

Umbra felt Spike's large snout rub against her and actually smiled as he tried to be gentle, even in his giant form.

This is something that went on for several nights. Spike would have a dream of him becoming all grown up, then Umbra would visit to talk to him. It never even bothered him after that first night that he was beginning to make friends with an evil unicorn who ruled over the Crystal Empire with an iron hoof.

Umbra stood in her cave as the fire crackled in front of her as she was happy. Her full power had returned after a week, plus she had ended up making friends with the dragon who had played a large part in defeating her. Not only that, but she began to feel for the dragon. He showed he was truly kind, loyal, and generous, even to an enemy of Equestria like her.

She walked to the cave' entrance and looked out through the snow. "I'm coming for you Spike, future ruler of the Crystal Empire." replied Umbra who turned into her dark smoke-like form and went out into the cold to head towards Ponyville.

Spike himself was currently looking out the window at the Golden Oaks Library as Twilight decided to leave him alone while she hung out. Big shocker.

While he looked at the moon, he began to think about Umbra. He was shocked that he would talk to her in his dreams, but after awhile, it got really enjoyable. What really shocked him was that he found himself attracted to the queen. She may have been a dark ruler, but she had the elegance, beauty, and strength to lead any nation. All those traits made Spike look at her in a new light. A light much brighter than what he use to have for Rarity now.

What he didn't notice was the smoke figure creep up behind him until a hoof tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, and was shocked to see the smiling face of Umbra standing there. He was surprised and happy at the same time and couldn't stop himself from latching onto her to give her a hug.

Umbra smiled at Spike and returned the hug. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Spike still had a big smile on his face. "Umbra, what are you doing here?" asked Spike who was just glad to see her.

"Well, I came here on a mission. To find a king. You." replied Umbra pointing at Spike.

Spike was gobsmacked at what he just heard and finally snapped out of his stupor, only to point a finger at himself. "Me? But why?"

"Spike, you have shown traits that prove you would be a great king. You merely need a push in the right direction." replied Umbra.

"But Umbra, what about Twilight and the others?" asked Spike.

"Spike, what have they done to show they care? They tease you. Use you. And don't think you're a true dragon. If you ask me, I believe you could be the most powerful king in all of Equestria." Umbra draped her red cape over Spike and turned his head to face her. "Spike, I know we have only known each other for a short while, but I do believe you to be my other half. My king. Will you rule with me?" asked Umbra with complete honesty.

Spike looked at the floor as he thought about it. He has been getting tired of not getting respect from Twilight and the others. Sure there have been good moments, but there has also been moments where it hurt more than they think. Plus, Umbra returned affections he thought he only had for Rarity.

Spike looked up at Umbra's face and brought her face closer before capturing her lips. Umbra was surprised, but didn't complain and proceeded to return the wonderful feeling of the kiss.

After pulling apart, Spike said, "I'd love to be your king."

Umbra smiled in delight and held Spike close to her as she became her shadow form again and slipped out of the library with her new king in tow.

It took awhile, but they had finally claimed rule over the Crystal Empire again. When they first tried to take it, they were no match, even with their army from the Everfree Forest. Luckily for them, Spike's growth spurt sprang up in the nick of time. With his large size, they were able to claim the empire as their own.

Twilight and the others were obviously shocked, but couldn't do much as they now controlled the Crystal Empire, which meant that any interference would be recognized as an act of war.

The two princesses wouldn't dare to try anything either as Spike was technically Celestia's son as she had hatched him first and had him raised by Twilight. Both wouldn't do it as they don't want to fight their family.

The crystal ponies didn't do much of a struggle do to two reasons. The first was because they dare not encourage Queen Umbra's wrath. The second was because they actually accepted Spike as their king.

Meanwhile, in the tallest tower in the Crystal Empire, is where we find Queen umbra herself with Spike in his full grown form next to her.

Umbra nuzzled against her husband's maw as she felt like the luckiest unicorn. Not only did she have a kingdom under her rule, but a great husband who was her equal, and something else.

"Hey Spike." Spike turned towards his queen with his narrowed pupils.

"What is it?" asked the dragon.

"I'm pregnant." smiled Umbra.

*Slam*

And just like that, Spike fainted.

Umbra giggled at her husband and rubbed her belly. They would have a beautiful heir to the kingdom.


	45. Cosmina and Tatsumi

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Cosmina and Tatsumi

Series: Akame Ga Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Western Country-

In a small little village, we find a small house near the boundary of said village. All it's lights were dark except for one near the main gate as it looked relatively peaceful. But that was slowly changing as some people were making their way towards it with the camera zooming inside it.

Inside was a small room with two small beds near the fireplace.

In one of them was a small girl with pink hair and slightly black eyed mixed with brown. And she was sleeping peacefully too, waiting to sing another day like always.

But tonight would be different from the others as destiny brought forth it's judgement. An older woman was downstairs getting ready for bed before hearing a loud banging at the front door.

"Open up!"

"Bring the brat out!"

"Get the witch out!"

The woman went wide eyed and walked over before opening it to see a huge crowd with torches. "What's going on here? It's late at night."

"Shut up!" One of the men snapped. "Bring out the witch or we shall burn your house to the ground!"

"Witch? What witch?"

"The brat!" Yelled a woman. "The one that made my little boy jump off a cliff! That siren!"

"Now that was an accident! My daughter and him were playing! It was not intended to be on purpose."

"Lies! You let that bitch kill my son!"

"Now bring her!" Yelled the leader of the crowd. "Or we shall kill all of you!"

"W-Wait!" the woman looked resigned. "Just give me a minute, I'll wake her up."

The crowd growled hearing that as the older woman closed the door in front of them.

"Oh god, I need to save her!" she muttered running upstairs.

"Zzz." The girl snored before getting woken up. "Mmm….morning already?"

"Cosmina listen to me very carefully, you need to get out of here."

"Mama? What's going on?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"You need to get far away from here now." she spoke in panic. "The villagers are here to hurt you."

She blinked while her mother gave her a small microphone with a small cat on it.

"Please get as far away as possible." She said while pushing her out of the room. "Hurry!"

"But mama-" she was cut off when a torch broke through the window and started burning the sheets.

"BURN THE WITCH!" Yelled several of the crowd while their anger reached a boiling point. "SEND HER TO HELL!"

"No buts!" spoke her mother dragging her down as the door was banged on harder. "You need to get out through the back way, I'll try to distract them."

"Mama!" She cried out while getting pushed out of the back door. "Mama! Don't!"

"I'm sorry Cosmina." She said while closing the door.

"Mama wait!"

The house started to gain flames as the woman ran to the front door.

"Kill the witch!"

"Burn her!"

"Make her pay!"

"You're wrong! She's not a witch! She's a child!"

One of the men growled before pulling out a sword. "Silence whore!"

Cosmina whimpered as she heard a loud scream and turn before running away as the house burned more.

The crowd then stormed the house and killed everyone that was inside while looting various treasures and coins that they could pocket.

The sounds of screaming and burning ashes were ingrained into the child's mind as she started to tremble in fear. She turned and watched it go down while dropping to her knees and began crying.

"M-Mama!" She cried out while accidentally using the microphone and caused a massive shockwave to break the house down. It came crashing down while the crowd was stunned.

"W-What the?!"

"It's the witch! She sent a demon to kill us!"

"Find her! Destroy the witch!"

"There she is!" Yelled a woman while pointing to Cosmina.

"W-Wait! I'm not a witch!"

But the crowd was too enraged to care as they ran towards her with pitchforks and swords. And the main leader had something in his hands…..the sliced off head of her mother.

"End the witch! Don't leave anything behind!"

Cosmina's eyes widened while going dark at seeing the horrified expression on her mother's head. "M…"

"End her!"

"M….MAMA!" She cried out while sending a very large shockwave at the crowd, sending them flying into the fire and destroying the ground beneath them. She started crying out loud while the soundwaves made anyone hearing them scream in pain.

"Aaaahh!"

"My ears!"

"I can't-" one man cried out before his head exploded from the sound waves.

"MAMA!"

This kept going on as the crowd started to explode into pieces.

Cosmina cried out as tears went down her eyes and felt blood landing on her face. "MAMA!"

(Later)

She cried out even more until she felt her voice giving out as the sun started to rise. She hiccuped and sniffled while staring at the wrecked house. "M….Mama…." she said with tears while sniffing loudly. "Mama….."

Just then a noise was heard from the bushes as several men were scouting the area.

"What happened here?"

"Must be witchcraft."

"Or maybe a drunken mob?"

"Let's keep a close eye on this place men, and make sure to kill anything that moves."

"Yes sir!"

Cosmina stiffed while getting up and ran into the bushes. 'A...Are those….the police? W-Why are they here?' She then recalled the terrors of last night and began seeing herself on a pike with her head cut open. 'N-No!' she held her head while panicking. 'I don't wanna die!'

"Sir. Somethings moving." One of the men said while moving closer to the bushes.

She panicked before seeing a bunny and pushed it out of the bushes.

It looked at the man before running off.

"False alarm, it was just a bunny."

"Just keep looking."

"Yes sir." He said while looking into the bushes and saw….nothing in there. 'Huh, I thought I saw something inside.'

(With Cosmina)

The girl stumbled while lost in thought and had a distant look in her eyes. Her mind raced as she started to think of one thought and one thought alone.

Everyone is out to kill her.

'I need to run! I don't want to die!' she thought while holding on to the mic tightly. 'If I let them find me, I'll die!'

As she ran, she didn't notice she was about to fall off a cliff. When she did she went wide eyed and screamed while flailing around.

Poof!

She then felt something soft from under her as her consciousness went black.

(Hours later)

She slowly opened her eyes while seeing some straw near her face. "Ugh...wha…" She then slowly got up and saw she was on a bail of hay being driven on a wagon and was far away from her village. 'Where am I?'

The wagon moved ever onwards as a small village was in the distance.

"Neigh." Went a horse while the rider was wiping his brow.

"Steady girl, we are almost home."

'Is he going to kill me?' Cosmina thought in terror as she hid under the hay.

(In the village)

The wagon stopped at a small house while the man started to get off. "Good girl, you made it."

The horse neighed while Cosmina started to hear footsteps near the end of the wagon.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some hay." The man said while not noticing the girl getting out and running away.

'I need to stay safe!' She thought while running down a street and hid behind a corner. However she didn't see a small boy going down the same corner.

CRASH!

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

She groaned and held her head as the boy rubbed his own.

"Ow…." he groaned before seeing the girl. "Oh, are you ok?"

She looked up and at him in fear before scrambling away.

He blinked while seeing that she dropped a small microphone. "Hey! You dropped something!"

She went wide eyed and ran over before grabbing it. "Stay away!"

"But why?" He asked in confusion. "Did I say something bad?"

"I won't die!"

"Huh?" He said in confusion. "Die? What do you mean by that?"

Cosmina paled while falling on her butt. "J-Just stay away!"

He blinked. "But I wasn't going to do anything."

"Lies!"

"Do you want some food?"

"I don't-"

GGGGGGRRROOOWWWLLLL!

She blushed at that as the boy smiled a little.

"If you want my mom could make you something."

"N-No! It's probably poisoned!"

"Huh? But we don't have poison." He said in confusion. "And why are you being mean?"

"You can't fool me, I won't be killed like mama!"

"...huh?! Wait what?!" He said in shock. "I'm not a killer, I'm not a meany!"

"Liar!" she screamed covering her ears while tearing up.

The boy blinked while moving closer to her.

She stiffened before getting patted on the head. "W-What are you doing?"

"Patting your head." He said while still doing it. "It helps calm the nerves, so feeling better?"

"W-Why?"

"Because I don't like sad girls." He admitted. "Especially ones that think are going to die. But you're safe now."

She looked at him like he was crazy and scooted back. "Not true! They'll find me, kill me, I'll die!"

"Who will?"

"Them!"

"Them? What do you mean?"

"The bad people!"

"..." he moved closer and hugged her. "Then maybe you need a hero?"

She stiffened up at the contact and waited the pain.

But it never came as the boy kept on hugging her with a calming aura around him.

"It'll be alright, you're safe."

Cosmina felt her body slowly unstiffen as she started to cry. "Sniff...sniff….."

He rubbed her back before she burst into tears on his shoulder.

"Awawawawawawa!" She cried out.

"There there, don't cry." He said while trying to calm her down. "Everything will be alright."

"M-Mama!"

He felt his heart clench up before patting her back. "There there, don't worry. I'm here for you."

(A few minutes later)

"Sniff….sniff…."

"Feeling better?"

"Sniff….yes." She said sadly.

"Want some food?"

"...yes." Cosmina sniffled. "Please?"

"Alright, follow me." he smiled.

"...who are you?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tatsumi."

"...sniff. Cosmina."

"Huh?"

"It's Cosmina."

"Oh what a pretty name." he smiled making her look away with a blush.

'He's….weird.' She thought while they walked away. 'Really weird.'

(Later)

Cosmina blinked while sitting at a table with some bread on it.

"Sorry, but my mom is out shopping and I'm not a good cook." Tatsumi said with a chuckle.

"It's ok."

"So enjoy." He smiled while Cosmina took a very big bite of the bread.

"Nom nom nom…..yummy." She said with wide eyes.

"We have some more if you still feel hungry."

"Please?" She said with cute puppy dog eyes.

"As you wish princess." He said with a smile.

Cosmina blushed while he chuckled.

"Hey, I got you to blush again."

"I-It's nothing." She said with puffed up cheeks.

"You look cute when you pout."

She blushed brighter while he set some more bread in front of her.

"Don't worry, we have more."

'He's….nice.' She thought while taking another bit of bread. "Nom nom nom."

"Say, do you want some water?"

She nodded.

"Also you have a nice voice." He said while getting the water. "You should try singing at the church."

"There's a church here?"

"Yes, down the street. Why?"

"...bad men."

"Eh? But the people here are nice."

"Bad men came from the church." she replied with a dark look in her eyes. "Took mama away."

"Oh….don't worry." He said with a smile. "I'll protect you."

"No." she shook her head. "My voice is dangerous."

"Really? But it's cute. Like a songbird."

"It's dangerous." she muttered shaking her head.

"But it's not." Tatsumi said. "It's really pretty."

"It's dangerous!" she snapped with a frown.

"Then prove it." He countered. "Please?"

She frowned and took a deep breath before letting out a random song she thought of. "Dance and kiss the bride~!"

He blinked before spinning around a little and kissed Cosmina's cheek.

"I-I said kiss the bride! Not me!"

"Aren't all girls brides?" He asked with a blush. "That's what mom said at least."

She looked at him in bewilderment.

"So…..the song was cute. I liked it." he remarked. 'I felt compelled to listen, and I've never kissed a girl before.'

Cosmina blushed while looking away. "..."

"..."

"...more bread please?"

"Oh! Sure thing." He said while getting some more bread.

'...my voice...didn't make him mad? But….they hate it….right?' she thought in surprise.

"Do you want to stay here?" Tatsumi asked. "Our house is small but it's nicer then the streets."

"Um….maybe."

"Great, you can share my room." He smiled. "Ok princess?"

"Just call me Cosmina."

"Ok." He said before getting an idea. "Princess Cosmina."

And cue her getting red in the face. "W-Why are you calling me a princess?"

"Because you're like one. Cute and nice."

She turned more red while gripping her mic.

"Um Cosmina? Are you blushing again?"

"J….Just stop…."

"Huh? Ok." he replied in confusion.

'He's going to give me a heart attack!' She thought while eating the bread with gusto.

(Timeskip)

We find the village in great spirits as it was a day of festivities. This was especially true for a certain teenaged boy who was getting ready to head out.

Tatsumi smiled while getting his backpack together with supplies. "Just a little more and...huh? Where's my sword?"

"You mean this~?" sang a voice behind him making him blush as it tapped his shoulder.

"Cosmina, where did you find this?"

"You left it in your room silly."

He sighed before turning around to see Cosmina, who was now mature with a C cup chest, medium sized hips, sporting a pair of glasses, a bob styled hair cut and wearing a bunny ear headband, as she was….well wearing a pink mini dress that revealed more of her body then normal. "Thanks, but….isn't that outfit a bit much?"

"Of course not!" she giggled. "It's just my style."

"And?"

"It's fun~"

He sighed. "Just be careful, there might be perverts on the road."

"Don't worry, I won't let them get too much attention~" she winked while holding a pack. "You ready?"

"I am." He said while taking his sword back. "Got everything?"

"Yep, even Heavy Pressure."

"Good, because I know how much you love that thing."

"Of course, if I don't have it then I can't crush anyone." she chuckled darkly making him shiver.

'Yep, she's ready.' He thought before walking out the door. "Now remember, don't attack random people and please don't try to steal anything. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh? Worried about little old me~?" she teased making him blush.

"J-Just being careful that's all."

"I know~" she winked. "Plus I know how to protect myself, just don't get hurt yourself Tatsumi."

"Don't worry, I'm no slouch."

She smiled. "Ok, time to head to the Capital! For my big debut as a singer~!"

'I just hope she doesn't get too excited.'

(Timeskip)

-Capital-

"Ugh...this sucks." groaned Tatsumi sitting on the side of the road.

"Well it could be worse." Cosmina admitted. "We could be in a ditch somewhere."

"True but still."

"Relax, just try the next office and you'll get them for sure."

"Yeah." He said while not noticing a blond haired girl walking behind him or that she was above him.

"Say, are you ok?" Spoke an unknown voice.

He blinked before looking up and saw a pair of boobs in his line of sight. He went wide eyed while it showed a blond woman smiling down at him as he blushed.

"Hey, need some help?"

"Um…."

"No." Said Cosmina with a smile. "Now go away~"

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yes now go." smiled Cosmina while a dark aura could be seen coming off her.

'Not again!'

The blond blinked before looking at the boy. "Say, want to hang out? My treat."

Cosmina frowned while covering Tatsumi's ears before she began singing a tune. "Go and never bugs us~"

She nodded before walking off.

"Cosmina, she might have been willing to help us." Tatsumi deadpanned.

"Oh come on Tatsumi, it's obvious she's one of those street hookers, I mean look at her chest." she whispered with a frown. "Who goes around in clothes like that?"

'Should I even point out what you're wearing?'

"Plus I don't like her attitude."

"Um Cosmina, you know you sometimes-"

She glared at him. "Sometimes what?"

"Um...tend to be...you know."

"What?"

"Um….crabby." He said with a gulp.

"Oh, for a moment I thought you were going to say something else." she smiled.

"Like what?" He asked nervously.

"Too clingy."

"Oh…." he looked away. "Anyway, let's find a place to rest for the night."

As they talked, a carriage came by and stopped right next to them.

Both blinked as a small blond hair girl came out of the carriage.

"Are you in need of shelter?" She asked with a smile.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Cosmina.

"Aria." She said. "And if you need shelter, my mansion is free."

Tatsumi blinked. "Um, are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Well that'd be appreciated." he smiled before Cosmina could speak up.

Aria nodded before walking to the carriage. "Then come along."

"Tatsumi, we don't know if she's bad or not. Plus she's annoying~" she sang with a smile which made Tatsumi sigh.

"Relax Cosmina, it's not like we have many other options right now."

"But...fine." She huffed. "But if she is lying, you owe me a lot of bread."

"I'll keep that in mind."

(Later)

Cosmina frowned while hearing the girl talking to Tatsumi like she was his friend, especially with that cute giggle. 'Grrrrr!'

"Thanks again for letting us stay here."

"It's my pleasure." Aria smiled. "And remember, the bedroom is down the hall to your left."

"We'll try not to trouble you for anything else."

She nodded before looking at Cosmina. "By the way, we have some fine wine in the basement, you are free to take some."

"..." She grumbled under her breath.

"She was saying thanks." spoke up Tatsumi.

Aria nodded while walking away.

"...she's hiding something." Cosmina muttered. "And I don't like it."

"Relax Cosmina."

"And she's too close!" She growled. "Look at her! It's like she's smitten with you!"

"I think you're being a bit too….you know." he sweatdropped.

"I'm not!" She snapped. "I'm trying to protect you from crazy women like her!"

"We just met."

"So?! Girls are crazy like that!"

"Cosmina, we're guests here, and she was nice enough to let us stay. What's so wrong with that?"

"...it's because she might be tricking us." She muttered while pouting slightly. "What's wrong with that?"

'Yep, she's being overprotective again.' Tatsumi thought with a sigh. "Just relax and enjoy it while it lasts, we don't know just how long we'll be able to go on living here until we get some income."

"...fine." She huffed. "But keep an eye on her."

"I will."

Cosmina nodded before hatching a plan to keep the bitch away from her friend.

(Much later)

Tatsumi was finally relaxing as he slept in a soft bed.

However, he didn't know that Cosmina wasn't in her room, but walking though the condors of the mansion.

'Now where is that little bitch?' she thought while holding her mic. 'I'll make sure she stays away from every boy she ever comes across.'

Just then she heard some footsteps coming towards her as the woman hid behind a corner.

"Are the preparations almost ready?" Spoke Aria to a servant.

"Yes milady. The toys are ready."

"Excellent, now we can start our little party." She said with a grin. "Our party of pain that is~"

"But what about the two guests?"

"Have then dragged out of bed, then dispose of the other two."

"Yes milady."

Cosmina raised an eyebrow at that before getting a very dumb idea and grabbed the servant when Aria wasn't looking. "Show me this place and then go walking off a cliff~"

His eyes glazed over before he began walking while she followed.

(Outside)

The servant walked out of the mansion and began to walk towards a large warehouse in the middle of the forest.

'What is this place?' she thought as the man slowly unlocked the door.

CREAK!

The door opened up to….reveal a scene out of hell. Many people in cages or being hung by their limbs over a dark pit, each one dehydrated and looking like skeletons.

Cosmina's eyes widened while the man walked off and she felt a cold shiver. "Oh my god."

And in front of her were two people she knew, Ieyasu and Sayo, friends of Tatsumi that vanished one day after heading on a trip. But now….they are on the verge of death itself.

"Oh my god." she repeated covering her mouth while starting to have flashbacks to that dark day.

' **GET THE WITCH!** '

' **SHE KILLED MY SON!** '

' **KILL HER!** '

' **SEND HER TO HELL!** '

Cosmina held her head tightly while feeling the pains of the past affect her mind. "No, stop it."

' **KILL THE WITCH!** ' The voice cried out while increasing in volume. ' **KILL HER AND HER FAMILIAR!** '

An image of Tatsumi appeared in her mind while getting burned at the stake.

"No! Stop it!" She cried out before seeing Aria putting the touch on the stake as it burst into flames.

'AHHHHHHHH!'

' **He he he~ Die you bastard, die for your sins~** '

Cosmina gained a dark look in her eyes while shaking her fists in rage. "I won't...let her...do that." She then stomped out of the area while not seeing a black haired woman in the trees observing her.

(Back at the mansion)

Tatsumi felt the very walls shaking as glass began to shatter into millions of pieces. He looked around in shock while covering his ears. 'What's going on?!'

He then ran to the window and saw Cosmina using Heavy Pressure to destroy anyone and everything that moved. And that included the various servants and guards that tried to stop her. "Cosmina no!"

"DIE!" She yelled out while destroying several walls. "YOU FILTHY HOUSE OF HORRORS! COME OUT YOU BITCH! COME OUT AND FACE YOUR END!"

The manson started to shake while the foundation began to weaken from the vibrations.

"Cosmina stop!" he yelled while running out of the room.

She kept on yelling as she saw Aria running out of the front door before grabbing the girl be the neck. "YOU!"

"GAH!"

"YOU SICK LITTLE SLUT!" she yelled making Aria's ears ring. "I'LL END YOU!"

"GAH!"

"Cosmina no!" Called out Tatsumi while running at her.

"Don't get in my way! She's a fucking murderer!" She growled. "She needs to pay!"

"You need to calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" She snapped while the black haired woman kept hidden on the shadows. "SHE TOOK PEOPLE AND DID UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO THEM!"

"What are you talking about?"

Cosmina growled in anger. "SHE TOOK YOUR FRIENDS AND TURNED THEM INTO SKELETONS!"

"Gah!" Aria gasped while trying to get out of her grip.

"Wait huh?" He said in confusion before the black haired girl appeared behind him.

"It is true."

"WAH!" He gasped in shock.

Cosmina narrowed her eyes at the woman before remembering the blond and squeezed tighter. "You are a monster, worse than the mob. I shall kill you now for trying to end us!"

"Gah! Ah! N-Not...true…"

"I saw the bodies." She narrowed her eyes. "I overheard you trying to send us to that place in our sleep. You, are nothing but a real witch! One that would kill for pleasure! And to think," she squeezed tighter. "I was going to kill you anyway for being friendly with Tatsumi!"

"Gah!"

"Stop!" he cried out before the black haired girl stopped him.

"Look inside the warehouse if you don't believe."

"But-" he tried to say before seeing the girl's expression and gulped.

Cosmina narrowed her eyes before singing a dark tune as she dropped Aria. "Show us the place, reveal your inner self, then wait for execution~"

Aria's eyes glazed over before walking to the warehouse and pushed the door open which Tatsumi and the dark haired girl saw.

"Ieyasu….Sayo…." He said while seeing the now dead bodies hanging in iron cages.

"I told you Tatsumi." Cosmina frowned. "She is a witch of slaughter."

"They deserved it." spoke Aria with a scowl. "Why should some backwoods commoners like them get a chance to live in the empire? Especially that girl! I'm more beautiful and radiant than she could ever be! I'd make them suffer again if I could!"

The black haired girl drew her sword and got ready to strike before Cosmina stopped her.

"Let Tatsumi, do it." She said with a frown. "I'll finish the rest."

"That little shit?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! He's nothing but a peasant! What can he do to a noble like me? Nothing! Ha ha ha-"

SWISH!

The girl found herself cut across the chest by Tatsumi who scowled with a furious look in his eyes. "Gah…."

"This is for my friends." He growled in rage. He watched her fall down while clenching his hands and felt tears coming up.

Cosmina frowned before saying to the black haired girl. "Put her in the warehouse and cover your ears."

"Ok."

She turned to Tatsumi and frowned before seeing the body getting put into the warehouse and began to close the door. "Heavy Pressure, maximum power."

Both covered their ears as the woman screamed into her mic so loud that it caused the building to be destroyed by a massive shockwave. It shook the ground and made other figures nearby brace themselves.

CRASH!

Cosmina stopped her screaming before looking at the destruction in her wake. "Finished." 'Hope she rots.'

The black haired girl turned to Tatsumi who was pale in shock. "Are you alright?"

"..." he looked at her and felt very sick for some reason.

"Tatsumi." Cosmina walked over and hugged him while rubbing his back. "It's gonna be alright."

"..." he then felt his stomach getting even sicker before he covered his mouth. "Ugh…."

(One puking later)

"Ugh…."

"Feeling better?" Cosmina asked.

He just gave a small nod while wiping his mouth. "A little."

"Good." The black haired girl said.

"Just who are you?"

"...Akame." She said. "Member of Night Raid."

"Night Raid?" Both said at once.

"A resistance movement against the empire." She said flatly.

Cosmina blinked before seeing the girl in her head killing the mob that killed her family. 'Mmmm.' "Do you kill witch hunters by chance?"

"Yes."

"And are there girls that are into pretty boys in there?" She asked while holding Tatsumi tightly.

"You'd have to ask them, if you were a member that is."

"I see. Then I shall join, on one request."

Akame raised an eyebrow. "What exactly?"

"If any girls try hitting on Tatsumi, I shall give them a headache that will never go away." Cosmina said with a false smile.

"...I can't promise anything, but we're a dangerous group who-"

"We're in." she smiled making Tatsumi look at her like she was nuts.

"C-Cosmina?!"

"I want to make my debut as a idol of the resistance~!" She laughed with a grin. "So let's go Tatsumi! To the big leagues~!"

"B-But we'd be criminals to the empire!"

She looked at him with a serious face. "So? As long as you aren't dead, I'll repay your kindness with blood."

"But-"

"No buts~" She sang. "Now join Night Raid and give that girl a friendly hug~ But not before kissing the bride again~"

He felt his body move before kissing Cosmina on the cheek, walked over to Akame and hugged her. "I shall join Night Raid." He then realized what he did and turned to the girl. "Cosmina!" he blushed. "You can't just make a decision like that out of the blue!"

"Ho ho ho~" she laughed. "You're so adorable when you're under my spell~"

'I hope this girl doesn't turn out to be a danger to the guild.' Akame thought while lightly blushing. 'Although...it was a good hug.'

(Timeskip)

-Night Raid HQ-

"Tatsumi, be honest with me, are you a Cosmina a thing?" asked Lubbock.

"Um, well I don't know." He admitted. "I mean she's…" He muttered the last part.

"What was that?"

"...clingy." Tatsumi muttered with a groan. "Like REALLY clingy."

"Ooh! That's usually a sign she likes you." he grinned. "You lucky dog."

"B-But we aren't together!" He blushed while not seeing Cosmina walking behind him. "I mean she's clingy but I don't think she's into me!"

"Who's not into you?"

He paled before slowly turning around and saw Cosmina with a false smile. "I...I um...mean...that Aria girl! Yes, she's not into me because she tried to kill me!"

"Well of course, but it's not like it would matter, she's dead." she smiled.

"True." He gulped as Cosmina walked away.

Lubbock looked at the boy before chuckling. "Nice save."

"Not funny." he deadpanned.

"Well it could be worse, it could be Mine."

"I think she's still holding a grudge against me after the….you know." he gestured around his head.

"I see, but you didn't knock." He smiled while Cosmina overheard them from a corner and emitted a dark aura.

'So, he's into that girl? I guess I'll have to knock her down a peg or two.'

(Later)

Knock knock.

"What now?" Mime called out while trying to get changed.

Knock knock.

"Hang on." she replied before opening the door and saw it was Cosmina with a smile.

"Hello." She smiled. "Can I come in?"

"...just don't take too long."

"Great!" She smiled before walking in and closed the door. She then turned to her. "So, a little birdy told me you liked someone. Who is it?"

"Huh? Who told you that?"

"A guy with a long piece of hair." She said while frowning. "Now tell me, what is your relationship to Tatsumi?"

"That pervert? I'm not into him like that."

"So you're into him another way?"

"Like what?"

"Concubine and master."

"No!" she blushed red.

"Ah, so master and pet than?"

"No! I'm not into kinky stuff!"

"Mmmm, so you are maid and master then? That sounds about right."

"I'm not into him at all!" she growled with her eye twitching.

Cosmina looked into her eyes and as she spoke the truth. "Ok~ But he's no pervert, just unlucky since I lived with him since childhood."

"What?!"

She walked away and chuckled. "Later~"

'...is she jealous?'

(Later)

Cosmina looked at the blond haired girl with a frown as she was sitting on her friend's shirtless back. 'For training she says, it's just her trying to feel Tatsumi's body!'

"Come on Tatsumi, you're almost there."

"Ugh!" He grunted while trying to move up. "It would be easier if you get off me!"

"Don't worry, this will build muscle." Leone grinned.

"But my arms are gonna fall off."

"That means it's working." She laughed while Cosmina frowned.

'Those breasts are the reason why he's getting hurt!' he thought before getting an idea. "Hey, what say I take over and sit on his back?"

"Oh?" Leone said with a smile. "If you want."

She walked over to them and quickly pushed the girl off before sitting on Tatsumi's back. Said boy groaned and tried moving, but dropped down with a groan.

"Can't...do anymore…"

"Hey? Are you ok?"

"You're….heavy…." he groaned in pain.

"Hey! I didn't sit on any longer than a second! She's the one with all the weight." she huffed pointing to Leone.

"Still…." he groaned before passing out.

Leone chuckled slightly at this before seeing Cosmina glaring at her. "Relax, he just needs a second to catch his breath."

"So you can squash him?" She asked before getting an idea. "Or are you so heavy that your breasts are just a pair of cannon balls~?"

"Agreed." Akame said while eating some meat.

"Hey! Don't go getting jealous." she frowned with Cosmina getting a glint.

"Go and show off how big they are~"

"Maybe I will!" Leone growled before walking towards Cosmina and put her breasts in her face.

'Not what I meant!'

"See? They are big and firm!"

"Mmmmm."

"What?"

She moved back and gasped. "More like cantaloupes to me."

Akame drooled hearing that.

"Now go and leave us be~"

Leone's eyes glazed a little before walking away.

"..."

Cosmina looked at Akame before saying. "Let me guess, not interested in Tatsumi like a master and concubine?"

"...no."

"Good, then we'll get along just fine." she smiled.

"Ok." She said while eating some more meat.

(Later)

Cosmina blinked while looking at Sheele, who was on the ground and covered in laundry. "What's with you?"

"Oh sorry." She said while getting up. "I was just getting the laundry ready and...tripped."

She shook her head before seeing some of Tatsumi's underwear on the girl's head. "Wait, have you cleaned Tatsumi's underwear?"

"Oh!" She picked the underwear off her head. "Well I had to get his dirty clothes out of his room, so yes I have been doing that for a while."

Cosmina frowned with her eye twitching.

"But I did yours as well." Sheele smiled. "And don't worry, I was gonna bring them back."

'That's not the issue here.'

"So….can you help me clean up this mess?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"Fine." She said while secretly putting some of Tatsumi's underwear in her cleavage. 'He he he, I'm going to enjoy these a lot.'

(Later)

"Cosmina." frowned Najenda. "Are you having some problems adjusting around here?"

"No why?" She asked with a false smile.

"Apparently you've been using your voice to make some of the others do things against their will, remember what we talked about?"

"Um….what was it again?" She fretted ignorance.

"As part of this group, we need to learn to work together, and that needs trust, and trust won't be made if you make them do things against their will."

Cosmina blinked at that. "Oh that….well I'm fine with that but…."

"But what?"

She smiled and winked. "Tatsumi is getting hogged by the ladies~!"

"...huh?"

"You know, all the girls here are either too close or trying to seduce him." She smiled. "And as an idol, that's a big no no~"

"Wait, what makes you think that?"

Cosmina eye twitched at that. "Look at them! They are too close to him! I hate it!" She then pointed to Najenda. "And you're no better! You're trying to take Tatsumi aren't you?!"

Najenda looked lost. "I assure you I have no interest in Tatsumi."

"How do I know that's true?"

"He's not my type, trust me."

"..." she glared at her before smiling. "Good, because I don't want any girl to take my Tatsumi away." She then winked. "It's an idol's job you know~"

"You're head over heels for him, aren't you?"

She turned red hearing that. "Um…."

"You can tell me."

"...ugh! Fine, I am! But he's just so….cute! My type and very sweet! Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that?!" Cosmina cried out with a blush.

"Then just tell him."

"I can't do that, I need to do it like a real idol would~!" she sang striking a pose.

"...then you are going to lose out." Najenda explained. "He might fall for someone else and not know about your feelings until it's too late."

"Then I'll just deal with the girl." she smiled with a tilt of her head and a cold tone.

"Just tell him in person." She deadpanned.

"But then it might not be flashy enough." she pouted.

"Not everything needs to be flashy." She said while noticing that Tatsumi was behind a corner. "And who knows, he might be feeling the same emotions as you."

"Oh probably, but it's so much more fun to tease and get his face to turn all red."

"Not funny." Said Tatsumi from the corner as he walked out. "Not funny at all."

"Eh?!" she looked at him in surprise. "T-Tatsumi? When did you get there?"

"Just when you….confessed." He blushed before taking a deep breath. "But really? You wanted to be flashy? You should've just told me."

Cosmina blushed red while fidgeting a lot. "B-B-But as an idol it's all about being flashy, I thought you might be smitten if I did it that way."

He deadpanned at that. "If I didn't know you for that long. To me you're just a shy girl that likes to tease me and is...clingy to a point." 'I'm going to get chewed on for that one.' "But….that's you. And well, it's nice."

"...really?"

Tatsumi nodded before getting hugged by Cosmina tightly and then kissed on the lips.

She pulled back and winked. "Then this idol will be your girlfriend for life, maybe more if you play your cards right~"

He blushed bright red with Najenda shaking her head.

"Keep it in the bedroom you two."

He blushed red. "B-But-"

"Don't worry, I won't break the bed too much~" she said with a wink. "So hope you got earplugs~?"

"Just don't get a kid yet, until we beat the empire I'm not gonna let this place turn into a daycare center."

"That's why he's doing anal until then." Cosmina smiled before dragging Tatsumi away. "Now, let's rock the bed~"

"W-What?! That's moving fast!"

"But it's time to have some fun~" She said while they walked away. "So enjoy every minute of it~"

Najenda sighed while Akame appeared behind her eating some chips.

"They aren't going to use condoms right?"

"With her in control, nope."

"Nom nom….I call godmother." She muttered while eating more chips.

'Figures you would while eating.' Najenda thought while imagining all the bills the Revolutionary Army is going to have in the near future.


	46. Kitami, Saeko, Jun, and Maki

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Kitami, Saeko, Jun, and Maki

Series: Bible Black

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Minase was currently in the middle of getting his uniform on while brushing his teeth at the same time. "Ahhhh...*Spit*" He sighed as soon as he finished brushing his teeth. "There we go."

"Minase! Imari's out here waiting!" Called out his cousin, making him reply with an "Alright!" before he finished getting ready.

He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs where Imari was waiting with a smile.

"Minase-kun!" She smiled before hugging him and making out with the now excited boy, who fought back with his tongue.

He smiled when they broke apart before she dragged him out of the house as he shut the door behind them.

With a chuckle, Minase went straight into school while giving his girlfriend a look that said that they would have fun later on.

The day went on by normal with both of them dealing with class like normal and without any problems that they wanna put behind them. Which was good for them because after all the mess with a certain book, they just wanted to live a normal, peaceful life, something which many, even a certain Serial Killer of a certain Bizarre franchise would agree with. So they went through the classes without complaints with the day winding down.

Now they were both heading back to Imari's house as soon as the bell rang out and the students left except those that were in either detention, clubs or other reasons.

"Phew, that took forever." spoke Imari with her hands behind her head.

"You said it." Nodded Minase while glancing at her with a smile, which made her blush once she saw it. He reached out to wrap an arm around her waist and brought her close. "Seriously, I still can't believe how I managed to get a girl like yourself to be with me." He admitted.

"Oh Minase-kun." She whispered, feeling her face blushing, but glad to hear what the young man she loved had to say. Before they could get any further, a glint in her eye twinkled before putting a hand on his chest. "Wait."

"What is it?" He asked curious.

"I just remembered I have some stuff I have to take care of tonight, we won't be able to hang out at your house." She told him with an apologetic look, to which he smiled before kissing her.

"I understand, just be careful."

"I will." she smiled back while pecking him on the cheek and walked away while he watched and let out a silent sigh.

Minase just sighed before smiling and think 'Wonder if Yukiko has any plans tonight.'

With Imari, she lost her smile and pulled out her cell phone before dialing in a number. 'She better answer.'

RING...RING...RING...RIN-CLICK!

"Hai, who is this?" Answered a female voice.

"It's me." she replied while noting a small gasp on the end. "Come over to my house in ten minutes."

"H-Hai, mistress!" Quickly answered the now nervous female before the call ended.

She gave a dark smirk and resumed walking to her house. Soon she arrived there before going inside to get everything ready for her guests.

(Later)

Soon enough, 3 female figures came in view stopping in front of the house before the apparent leader rang the bell.

DING DONG!

"Enter." came Imari's voice from inside.

With that, the trio went inside, revealing themselves as Saeko and her two companions, Jun and Maki. They walked into the living room where Imari sat in her uniform with Jun and Maki confused and Saeko feeling nervous.

"Good, you just made it in time." Chuckled Imari in a more mature and sensual voice as she then said. "Now strip, all of you!"

Saeki nodded and began undoing her uniform while Jun and Maki looked at her like she was nuts.

"Hey Saeki-chan, what are you doing?!" Gasped Jun as Maki glared at the smirking brunette.

"What did you do to her?!" She screamed in anger and worry.

"I'm merely telling her what to do, it's what you two will be doing soon." she smirked while standing up and began walking towards them.

That made both girls become nervous as they turned to see Saeki finishing undressing, showing off her body and looking at Imari with a mix of lust, fear and loyalty.

"Get on your knees."

"W-Why should we?" Maki shouted nervously before looking at Saeko. "S-Saeko-chan, this isn't fun anymore! W-What's going on here?!"

"She doesn't need to tell you, we'll show you." smirked Imari before pinning Jun against the wall by her arms and slammed their lips together making her eyes widen in shock.

That also made Maki gasp, yet before she could do anything Saeko grabbed her and pinned her to the wall as well before kissing her in a manner similar to her mistress.

'W-What?!' Both girls could only think as their holders increased the intensity of their kisses, basically violating their mouths!

Imari just smirked into the kiss before deepening it, causing her tongue to invade the insides of Maki's mouth. 'I'll make sure all of them are good little sluts.' She thought before separating from the now panting girl, before making her go into her knees.

Maki was blown away at how good that felt, and it was just a kiss! "H-How...can this be possible?" She gasped, only for her eyes to widen upon seeing Imari remove her skirt and panties before her clit grew up into a proper, and big, cock!

"Oh my God!" cried out Jun while moaning as Saeki had started rubbing her chest and licking her neck.

"How is this? Do you like it?" Mock asked Saeko before kissing her again, this time more roughly.

The girl moaned feeling a tongue while Imari was enjoying the stunned look on Maki's face.

"Now then, why don't we also get started, my dear?" Mock asked Imari with a smug grin while putting her cock near Maki's lips.

The girl went wide eyed before feeling Imari grab her hair and pull her over before feeling the dick go into her mouth. "Ah yes! Now that's more like it..." Groaned Imari in pleasure as she used the poor girl's throat as her very own onahole, feeling it being just as good as Saeko was the first time she fucked her into submission. "Keep sucking like that, you little toy..."

'She has a dick! But how!' thought the poor girl who felt the heat coming off the cock and felt it rub against her tongue with each thrust while Jun blushed and was feeling warm and hot to where she didn't realize her tongue was licking against Saeko's.

Soon both girls separated before the blonde stood up in front of the confused bluenette, only for her eyes to widen upon seeing a similar dick to that of Imari's grow out of Saeko's clit as well.

"Y-You have one too?!"

"Of course, it stuck with me, so what better use for it then to make you beg for it." smirked Saeko giving it a rub. "Now I suggest you to start sucking like dear Maki over there, or I'll be rougher on you."

Jun gulped and hesitantly stuck her tongue out to lick the side of the dick before Saeko grabbed her head and slammed her dick inside making the girl go wide eyed as the blond groaned.

"I said suck, not lick." And with that, Saeko proceeded to fuck up her friend's mouth just like not only her mistress had done to her not so long ago, but also when both Jun and Maki sucked her temporally twin dicks, making the blonde moan even more from the pleasurable memories.

Imari herself grunted from each thrust while licking her lips. "Having a girl's mouth taste my dick never gets old. It's a shame I never got a chance to use this on you before you tried going against me, I would have loved taking your virginity."

That information, while partly horrifying the brunette sucking, it also relieved her and even pleasured her, much to her shock as she imagined that scenario told by her soon to be Mistress.

"Go on, lick faster." ordered Imari thrusting her hips faster.

The poor girl could only do as told, licking as fast as she was able to with the hope that the other brunette would cum quickly. 'It feels like it just got bigger.' Thought the girl while sucking the dick, seeing it beginning to twitch, a sign that she was nearing an orgasm.

"Here it comes, you better not waste a drop." Warned Imari before moaning in pleasure as she came inside Maki's mouth, filling it to the brim with her cum as the latter was forced to drink it all unless she lost consciousness due to the amount put in her mouth.

'Oh god! How can she have so much!' Could only think the poor brunette as she barely managed to stay conscious enough to drink all the cum, feeling it go straight into her stomach as if she had drank a lot of milk.

All the while Imari laughed sadistically with the brunette looking up and swore she saw a translucent figure of Kitami standing right there.

'N-no way! I-It can't be!' Thought the scared girl, as she began to connect the dots of why was Imari acting like she did. "K-Kitami sensei!" she got out with some sperm dripping onto the floor making the girl narrow her eyes and frown.

"Look what you did to my floor, you made it dirty." She scowled before bringing her feet on top of Maki's head and made her hit the ground. "Now lick it all clean like the bitch in heat that you are!"

Jun herself went wide eyed before groaning when she felt Saeko thrust into her mouth harder with a grin.

"Don't worry, you'll get to know what mistress' touch is like after I'm done with you, so use your tongue faster." With that said, the blonde began to push her dick further into Jun's throat while moaning, feeling herself nearing her orgasm even more.

Jun gagged from the increase while she felt her folds getting wetter from the taste while blushing brighter and could only do what she was told.

"Now here it comes! You better drink it all or you'll be punished like dear Maki!" Warned Saeko before groaning in pleasure as she came, filling her friend's throat with her cum gallons to the brim!

"Mmm!" moaned Jun with wide eyes while relaxing her throat to do what she said while Kitami put her foot on Maki's head as the girl was licking up the cum on the floor.

"Clean it all up and I might be merciful on you, little pet." She started. "Otherwise, I'll punish you even more."

The girl nodded and tried licking up every drop she could reach. Eventually she managed to do so, panting like a bitch in heat.

Kitami smirked before pushing the girl on her side with her foot before moving down and raised one of the legs up to get a look at the wet pussy. "Just drinking my sperm was enough to turn you on."

"H-hai, sorry mistress, but I need it!" Cried out the poor girl, feeling pleasure overwhelming her from how rough the brunette treated her.

Kitami licked her lips before licking two of her fingers and moved them down before pushing them into the pussy making the girl moan. "Then you'll have to earn it."

"H-How do I earn it, mistress?!" Cried out Maki in desperation and lust.

"Beg how much you want it." Chuckled amused the witch, wanting to see how far would the little bitch fall until she got her due.

"P-Please put it in me."

"Put what where?"

"Your dick, please put it in my vagina."

"Not bad, but please put some more enthusiasm and desperation, otherwise I might leave you like that." smirked Kitami while she slid her fingers in and out of the wet snatch making Maki moan and squirm.

"A-ALRIGHT! I WANT IT! I WANT YOUR DICK TO FUCK MY PUSSY AND DESTROY IT, MISTRESS! SO DAMN IT, JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Finally exploded the girl, just wanting to be fucked into submission once again.

"Good little bitch." Praised Kitami. "Now it's time for a reward long overdue." she lined her dick up with the folds before pushing in with a grin making the girl moan before Kitami began to move back and forth with a laugh. "Your tight little cunt is snug and soaking wet."

"Ah yes! Thank you mistress, thank you!" moaned Maki while we cut back over to Saeko and Jun.

The blonde and the other brunette were now 69ing each other, with Saeko holding Jun's body by her butt as she was kneeling, licking the pussy in front of her as Jun was deepthroating the dick. All the while the girl moaned from the taste and how her pussy was burning up with each lick and feeling the fingers dig into her ass.

"You like that, don't you, little bitch~?" Moaned Saeko before licking her pussy again.

The girl moaned around the dick making Saeko groaned.

"That's it...just like that..." smirked the blond before pushing her tongue into the slit making Jun jump. Then the blonde increased the thrusting of her penis inside the brunette's mouth, making the latter almost choke on it. 'I'll make you crave sperm for the rest of your life.' Thought Saeko with a sadistic and lustful gaze in her eyes as she keep going, feeling her climax coming.

Maki moaned around the dick which was the pushing moment before she felt the dick start twitching.

"I-I'm gonna cum, bitch!" Grunted Saeko, feeling her limit approach. "So you better take it all inside!"

Maki moaned before finding her mouth filled with the hot sperm just as she felt Saeko bite her clit making her scream around the dick with her juices gushing out.

"Mmmhhh! Very good Maki-chan, you were obviously born to be an onahole!" Laughed Saeko in pleasure, before biting even more the clit of the brunette, making her moan while drinking the remaining sperm.

'If I don't swallow every drop I might get punished!' Thought the girl in a mix of excitement and panic before doing as told, barely managing to drink it all.

"Come on, drink faster." ordered Saeko while slapping Maki's ass.

The girl did as told, barely managing to finish it all before Saeko put her back to the ground with her face staring at the dick that had been inside her.

"Now it's time I stuff that sopping wet cunt of yours." Saeko said as she moved to put her dick's tip against the wet, moist entrance of Maki, earning some moans from the latter. "Then mistress can have some fun with that ass of yours."

"P-Please...f-fuck me!" Begged the girl in excitement.

Saeko laughed before slowly pushing her dick in with a grunt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed both women in pleasure, feeling the dick pushing against the insides of the brunette with a lot of strength.

"Ah! I forgot how good this felt last time!" Admitted Saeko before she began to fuck her friend and now fellow slave to their mistress.

Maki gasped from the sudden move while gripping the ground since she didn't get a chance to adjust. "So...big...!" She barely managed to gasp, only to end up moaning as Saeko keep fucking her insides, making the shape out once again into the form of her dick.

"That's right, take this dick like a natural slut." Saeko told her while fucking her, wanting even more pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Kitami couldn't help but chuckle at what she heard while piercing Jun in missionary mode. "Your own friend isn't hesitating in the least to turn your other friend into a fucktoy. You'll be joining her soon."

"P-Please give me MOOOOOOORE!" All but moaned the poor bluenette.

"Then moan like a real bitch!" Ordered Kitami as she sped up her thrusts, feeling the pleasure becoming to much. She grunted while getting reminded of the other girls she'd do in her office, something that actually got her more excited and made her reach down before grabbing at Jun's breasts making the girl moan louder. "Tell me, how did it feel giving your first time up to some random boy like a slut?"

"I-It felt good, mistress!" Admitted the embarrassed girl before moaning. "But not as good...as doing it with you."

"Well if you ever go against what I say, I'll make sure you're used by all sorts of boys like a sex toy." grunted Kitami while giving Jun's nipple a pinch.

"Aaaahhhh! I won't! I swear it mistress! So please...f-forgive meeeeee-!" she begged while her body felt like a furnace with each thrust. "So please! CUM IN MEEEEEEE!"

"Don't give orders to me." Scowled Kitami as she stopped, much to the bluenette's horror as she felt herself about to cum. "Perhaps I should just leave you like this until you remember your place, you damn bitch!"

"W-Wait! I'm sorry!" Begged Jun, wanting to be able to orgasm alongside her mistress.

"Oh are you?" Kitami frowned before reaching down and gave both of Jun's nipples a twist.

"Y-YES! I AAAAHHHMM SOOO SOOOOORRRWWYYY!" Cried out the young girl, tears of shame and pleasure falling down her cheeks.

"Then beg for my sperm like a real bitch. Bark for me." Laughed out the brunette, wanting to see her break even more.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Actually barked Jun, with a glassy eyed look on her face as she broke from the sexual abuse. "WOOF! WOOF WOOF!

Kitami let out a laugh before she reached down and slapped the girl's ass. "Now that's more like it! Get ready for you reward, you little bitch!" she resumed thrusting in and out with a grunt making Jun throw her head back with a moan. "Here it comes! So. Take. IT. ALL!"

Jun let out a long moan with her eyes widening when she felt the dick start pumping sperm into her. "Y-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSHHHHHHH! T-THHHAAAAAAANANKKKKK YOOUUUUUUU!" Gasped the poor girl as her insides were being filled to the brim with the sperm! It was scorching hot and made her cum over the cock with Kitami laughing in sadistic glee.

"Now that's more like it!" She grinned as she got her dick out of the bluenette's hole, watching as her sperm left the hole like a waterfall. She turned to see Saeko pulling Maki over who was panting and with a glazed look in her eyes. "So how was she, my little pet?" Kitami asked while approaching the excited blonde and pet her head.

"Snug, but she'll make a good slave." She admitted, before whimpering in pleasure as her mistress began to touch her as well.

"Good, you've done well." Praised Kitami before her smile became more sensual. "Now it's time for your reward, my dear."

"Yes mistress." she nodded before getting on all fours with her ass facing Kitami. "Use my pussy as much as you want."

"Oh, who ever said I would be using your slutty cunt?" Chuckled the brunette before putting her dick near the blonde slave's butthole, earning a shriek of surprise from the latter. "Takashiro's ass was juicy, now to see if yours is the same." With that said, and despite Saeko's pleas, she began to push her dick into the little asshole, finding some resistance at first upon inserting the tip before pushing all the way through, piercing her completely with all her inches!

"AHHH!" Saeko cried out from pain while Kitami hummed and began to move back and forth with a grunt making the blond grit her teeth. "M-Mistress!"

"Ah yes! It's so snug and tight all over!" Moaned Kitami, feeling the walls of the hole wrap around her dick, as if refusing to let it go.

"Ah!" gasped Saeko gripping at the ground while feeling the dick in her ass being entirely foreign she couldn't help but grip all over it. "M-Mistreeeessss! I-It hurts...b-but...somehow it...it feel g-goooooood!"

"That's because deep down you like to act powerful, but you're nothing but a masochist little pig." mocked Kitami while reaching down to grab Saeko's chest and squeezed them hard. "I mean, I wonder how many times you wished you were fucked and put into the place you belong like all the others!"

Saeko moaned louder while her pussy dripped more juice with her dick flopping with each thrust.

"Go ahead and tell the truth." whispered Kitami without stopping. "How often have you wished to be fucked like a whore by every guy in school?"

"I-I..." Tried to say Saeko, but the pleasure was beginning to become too much for her.

"Answer." ordered Kitami before moving one hand up to slap Saeko's ass. "Or else."

"I-I ADMIT IT! YOU ARE RIGHT, MISTRESS!" Screamed Saeko, losing it. "I JUST WANT TO BE FUCKED AS MUCH AS I CAN! I WANT TO ALWAYS BE TREATED LIKE THE BITCH I DESERVE TO BE!"

"Then I'll make sure you're turned into one." And with that said, Kitami continued thrusting all the way in with reckless abandon while playing with Saeko's breasts, dick and her pussy as well, bringing them closer to the climax.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh god!" Gasped the blonde, to which her mistress scowled briefly before yanking her ponytail, making the girl cry out in a mix of pain and ecstasy as she said "From now on, I AM YOUR GOD! GOT THAT?!"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" growled Kitami giving another tug.

"YES KITAMI-SAMA! YES KAMI-SAMA!" moaned Saeko feeling the dick push in deeper and get rougher on her ass. "SO PLEASE! LET ME CUUUUUUMMMM!"

"I'll make sure your perverted ass is flooded!" And with that declaration, Kitami groaned in pleasure as she quickly came a short time afterwards, filling the blonde bitch's ass to the brim with her sperm, painting the tunnel white.

"AHHHHH!" All but screamed Saeko in mind blowing pleasure, feeling the hot cum fill her insides and keep filling them up until her stomach looked like she was pregnant for a pair of months!

"I haven't had time to get use to using this new body yet, so you'll just have to deal with a little bit extra!" laughed Kitami.

"A-Ahhhh...aaaaahhhhh...!" Could only moan the poor girl back at her, pleasure having overloaded her mind. She fell forward on the ground and panted with a dazed expression while her pussy was soaked to the bone.

"That was a good workout, I'll admit." Chuckled to herself Kitami as she saw all the pleased girls. "But I'm not done, I'll need plenty of experience with this body until it's flawless, and you three will be helping, but first." she reached down and yanked Saeko up by her ponytail with her face in front of the cock. "You made my dick dirty, so clean it up."

Saeko moaned before doing as told, wanting to please her mistress overall, regardless of her current state. She licked and sucked around it while trying to lick up any sperm dripping down the sides.

"That's it, clean it all up." Chuckled Kitami at the sight before her. "Make sure to do a good job and I might give you my dick every day before school."

"H-hai, mistress!" She answered and resumed her task more diligently, wanting to experience that pleasure again and again whenever possible.

'Slut no matter what.' Thought the brunette with a smirk on her face at what she saw.

(Minase's house)

Minase just sighed in pleasure as he saw his cousin Yukiko giving him a blowjob while naked with a pair of dildos put inside her holes. The girl was moaning while he was casually watching tv without a care in the world.

"I wonder how long it will take for her to come back here." Minase wondered. "Before or after you're done choking on my dick like a whore?"

Yukiko could only moan like the mentioned term while sucking on her cousin's dick. The dildos in her holes vibrated making her suck all over as best as she could.

"Keep going like that, and I'll reward you." He simply told her with an amused grin. He had a lustful glint in his eye while letting out a dark chuckle.


	47. Bia and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Bia and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City-

The sounds of cars rang through the city while pedestrians walked to and fro from their previous destinations to brand new ones. Percy himself was walking around them with a grocery list in his hand.

"Let's see, milk, bread, some carrots and a box of cupcakes. Sounds easy enough." He said to himself while walking through the busy pathways. He navigated around the people and tried not to get shoved aside.

However, he accidentally went down a wrong street and ended up away from Times Square and went into a unknown part of the city that he has never been to.

That place? The Italian section of the city.

"Alright, the store should be...here?" He looked up and saw he was looking at a italian restaurant instead of the usual grocery store. "Wait, that can't be right."

He looked around and found a lot of restaurants and pizzerias on various street corners. "Crap, did I go down the wrong street?"

As he was trying to retrace his steps, he didn't notice that he accidentally entered into a pizzeria by mistake. But when he bumped into someone he did with the person frowning.

"Watch it." The person said with annoyance. "You almost made me drop my food."

"Oh, sorry sir." He said while moving away. 'Ok, I need to stop fooling around and get out of here.' he walked out while looking around. "Ok, I should have come that way, so I just gotta retrace my steps."

As he looked around, he noticed that the sidewalks were packed with people, a lot more than normal from the looks of it. "Ok, this might be harder than I thought."

(A little while later)

'Ok, I finally got out of there, but…' he looked around and saw he was near the New York City Opera building. 'I'm near NYCO!' he inwardly groaned while looking at the list. "Go out and get groceries, that's all, and now I'm halfway in the opposite direction."

The crowd of people going to the NYCO to see the next opera was small, but Percy was able to navigate his way out of the area without a hitch.

'I hope I don't get stuck on Liberty Island next.' He thought while not looking where he was going. "Ok, just be careful and I should be safe."

That was when he noticed he was about to collide with someone and moved out of the way. Only to hit someone else in the process and caused a bag to go flying into the air. He saw it land and groaned. "Damn it, I'm sorry."

The figure frowned while it was revealed to be a short woman with blond hair, a pair of glasses that showed her brown eyes, slightly pale skin, a small ass, a heavy looking blue jacket with a dragon in the back, tight looking black pants, running shoes, a D cup chest, and some silver rings on each one of her fingers.

The bag went crashing onto the ground as blue pom poms and short skirts went flying on the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry."

The woman frowned while grabbing some skirts and pom poms.

"Do you need help?" He asked with a guilty look on his face.

"..."

"Here, let me help you get those." He said while picking up some skirts.

The woman frowned while putting the pom poms into the bag along with the skirts.

Percy placed the last one in the bag while still feeling guilty. "So are you ok?"

"..."

'Oh man, she's pissed.'

"..." she looked at him before getting up and grabbed her bag.

"Um, hello?"

"..." she took out a phone and started texting.

"Hello?"

She showed him the text which read: _Give me your number_.

"What?"

She moved the phone right into his face. "..."

"Oh! Sure thing." He said before giving her his number.

She then started to text him.

Beep.

He looked at it the text which read: _I am not mad, but I can't talk since I'm mute_. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know."

"..." she deadpanned before texting again which read as followed: _Its fine, but next time don't run into me. By the way, you owe me lunch_.

"Wait, how?"

She texted again as followed: _My sandwich went flying in the chaos and now it's pigeon food_.

Percy blinked before looking at a ham sandwich near his foot and felt even more guilty. "Oooh...now I get it."

She nodded before texting the following: _I'm in the mood for Wendy's. So march onwards my meal ticket! :)_

"Wendy's? Really?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Alright, but afterwards I need to get groceries."

She nodded before texting the following: _I can help if you give me about….twenty cheeseburgers without pickles or onions. I hate those veggies :(_

"Fine." He groaned while feeling like she wasn't what she was telling him.

(Later)

"Nom nom nom." The woman said while still eating her twenty cheeseburgers.

'I can't believe she can actually eat that much.' Percy thought while eating a plain burger and fries since he got hungry on the way.

She finished the last burger and sighed happily. "..."

"Full?"

"..." she texted again as it read: _No, can you give me some of your fries?_

"Sure." He said while giving her some fries. "So why did you have a bag full of palm palms?"

She chewed the fries before texting the following: _I was getting some supplies for my rookie cheerleading squad that I'm training_.

"Wait, you train cheerleaders?"

She nodded while drinking some coke.

"Is it good?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh then how bad?"

She texted the following message: _Like a dog shitting on the carpet_.

"Wow, that is bad."

She nodded before stealing some of Percy's fries.

"Hey, don't do that!"

She smirked before eating the fries and texted this message: _What's yours is mine~ ;)_

"That's like if I said your pom poms belonged to me."

She chuckled at that, which sounded very loud for some reason, before pointing to her bag and then to him.

"Huh?"

She then pulled out a pom pom and gave it to Percy with a smirk.

"I was joking."

She then texted the following: _I know, but hey, it might be interesting for a guy to join. Spice things up you know. :D_

"Sorry, wearing skirts and jumping around isn't my style."

She shrugged before putting the pom poms away as she finished the rest of Percy's fries. "Nom nom nom."

He sweatdropped at that. 'She's a glutton.'

(Later)

Both walked down the street while FINALLY getting to the store that Percy knew.

"Great, I finally got everything on the list."

The woman nodded before smirking and texted something: _I also put some chips and soda in there. Consider it payment for the meal_.

"What kind of chips and soda?"

She texted the following: _Sea Salted and Ginger Ale_.

"Well I guess it's alright."

She nodded before patting his head.

"Why did you do that?"

She shrugged with a smile.

"Ok...well, it was nice meeting you, see ya."

She nodded before texting the following: _Try coming to my place next time, I'll let you watch some movies or something. :)_

"Oh...sure. Wait, what's your name?"

She smiled before walking off and turned a corner.

He blinked before getting a text that read: _Try reading Prometheus Bound, you might find out my name~ ;)_ "Huh?" 'That's weird...Maybe Annabeth will tell me about this?'

(Timeskip)

Percy looked around while getting off the bus, and saw this time Argus placed him a few blocks away from his destination, aka he was right near the MET. "Crap."

The hundred eyed creature waved while driving off before Percy could catch up.

"What did I do to him this time?" He grumbled while cursing Hera for making a monster with a sick sense of humor.

However he nearly got pooped on my a cuckoo bird that flew by.

"Alright alright, excuse me, but can you blame me?" he spoke to the sky.

"Coo coo." It went before pooping on his head.

He glared at it and began walking. "Just perfect."

Beep.

He blinked as he got a text message that read: _Hi, are you doing well? And do you remember me_?

"Oh! That's...um...oh right, that coach." he blinked. "Still don't get why she couldn't tell me her name in person."

Beep.

Another text appeared as followed: _Want to have lunch? I'm done with training for today and I heard from a birdy that you were in town again. So….want to go? :)_

He shrugged and texted back. "Sure, but where at?"

Another text appeared as the following: _Burger King. It reminds me of the old days._

"Ok, see you there, but this time you're paying."

It took a long ten minutes before another text said: _:( Ok….meany_.

"Hey, it's only fair if I paid last time."

A text read: _Fine….but I'm mooching off you_.

He deadpanned at that.

(At the place)

"Alright, hope she doesn't get lost before finding the place." He said while not seeing the woman behind him, still wearing her pants but now wearing a bright yellow jacket with a tiger on it.

Beep.

He looked at the text which read: _BOOOOO!_

"Huh?" He muttered before getting picked up and found himself spinning in the woman's hands like a ballerina. "Woah!"

The woman grinned while spinning the boy around and around before putting him on the ground and then dipped him.

"I thought you taught cheerleading, not how to be a ballerina." he spoke with his eyes spinning.

She smirked before texting the following: _I dabble on occasion also….GOT YOU! :D_

"Yeah yeah, you got me." he admitted as she let him stand. "Might not wanna give me a warning next time if you actually wanna scare someone."

She nodded before pointing to the menu. "..."

"What?"

She pointed again at the menu with a smile.

"Um, maybe send me a text on which number you want."

"..." she pouted before texting the following: _I want thirty plain burgers and some hot chicken fries. Oh and a large soda_.

"Woah there, I'm not made of money today."

"..." she frowned at that before sending a picture of a cute kitten on his phone.

"That's not going to change my mind." He said while the woman pouted at him. "Besides, I already said I wasn't paying this time."

She huffed before walking to the cashier.

"Welcome to Burger King, what can I get you?"

She texted something on her phone and showed him the following: _I would like thirty plain burgers with some hot chicken fries and a large soda. And my friend would like three plan burgers and some fries_.

"...sure." he said in bewilderment.

"Again, not made of money." deadpanned Percy.

She smirked at that before the price was rang up and she gave him….gold drachmas with some Mist moving around it. "..."

The man went wide eyed seeing the one hundred dollars on the table.

She then showed him the following text: _Keep the change~_

"Um, yes ma'am!"

"Drachmas?" muttered Percy with surprise. 'Wait a sec, if she's got those, does that mean she's really a demigod?'

The woman turned to him and gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

"Your orders will be ready in a few minutes." The man said while the woman walked to the side of the wall. 'Just who is this rich lady?'

(A few minutes later)

"Nom nom nom." The woman said while eating her burgers with a smile.

"Ok, did you just make me pay the other day because you wanted to mooch off me?" he asked bluntly. "I mean I get me taking responsibility, but if you've got 'those' than you're no ordinary girl." he whispered.

She looked at him while half way eating a burger and slowly nodded.

"So you're a demigod? Do you know who your parent is?"

"..." she finished the burger before shaking her head no and started eating Percy's fries.

"Again with that? How are you able to eat THIS much, and still have time to take my fries?" he asked while moving them away from her.

She pouted before taking his burger and ate half of it as she texted the following: _Because I'm not a demigod_.

"Wait, what?" he blinked before it clicked. "Hang on, are you a goddess?"

She then texted the following: _Yep, but you have to guess my name~ He he~_

He frowned and tapped his chin. 'Guess? I don't remember any goddess who didn't talk before.'

Beep.

He then saw a text that read: _Here's a hint, I'm around Zeus_. 'I pray she's not one of the goddesses he's gotten in bed with, then this is gonna be harder.'

The woman started eating the hot chicken fries while smiling at Percy.

'Mmmm...Athena? No she wouldn't be acting this nice.' He thought while still trying to think of an idea. 'She said something about Prometheus Bound, but I've never read that book before.' "Um one question, what is Prometheus Bound?"

She chuckled before texting the following: _An ancient set of scrolls that made up a trilogy before the last two were destroyed and fragmented. The first of the series was Prometheus Bound, which was adapted by the husband of Mary Shelley, which tells about Prometheus' struggles and boundment by the gods_.

"Never heard of it."

She pouted before texting: _It's good! Really good and had Hephaestus and many others in it!_

"Well can't you just tell me your name?"

She texted the following: _No, you still have to guess. And here's another one, I'm very violent_.

'That doesn't help.' he thought before spotting one of her burgers and got an idea. He reached over and gave it a long lick on both sides before setting it down. "There, that's for taking a bite of my burger."

She blinked before eating it and then hit him with a hot chicken fry, hard.

"Ow!"

She smirked before finishing her burgers and ate Percy's burger.

'Ok, she's violent….wait.' "Are you Nike?"

She deadpanned and shook her head no.

"Um….uh…"

She chuckled before texting: _It's fine, I get mistaken for my sister too often. But I'm the cuter one._

"Huh….wait. Are you….Ares in drag?"

Crash!

She face planted onto the table and groaned.

"I'll take that as no." he sweatdropped. 'Guess it was too much of a joke.'

She texted a message that read: _I'm not him! I'm not an idiot with a leather fetish!_

"Yeah, that was me just messing with you."

She glared at him while stealing his fries and ate them all. "Nom nom nom."

'Maybe I should just eat my share at another table.'

She then texted another message: _My mother is the Styx_.

"Um ok?"

She then texted: _My sister is Scylla and no I'm not into eating people._

"I wasn't gonna, but you definitely didn't inherit her extra mouths."

She deadpanned at that before mimicking some snakes with her hands and gave Percy a nip on the nose.

"Hey, it was a compliment."

She texted again with the following: _I know, but I'm being 'forceful' in my identity_. _;)_

"Well I'm not an expert on everything greek, and until I read up on the Prometheus Bound, then you're just gonna have me making a blank."

She puffed her cheeks before texting: _Fine! I'm Bia, goddess of force and raw power. Daughter of Pallas and the Styx. Boy….you weren't fun to play with. Meany. :(_

"So I'm mean because I've never heard of you? That's like saying I'm rude to an italian guy all the way in Rome, I'm not an expert." he sweatdropped.

"..." she pouted and started drinking her soda while texting at the same time: _Humans, always forgetting about goddesses….even if you know about Kratos, my brother. Ugh! Why did HE get all the attention...nevermind. It's old news. But you are the first one to get me some offerings in a long time._

"You mean at Wendy's?"

She nodded with a smile.

"I didn't know goddesses liked fast food."

She texted again: _It's efficient and I work off the fat. So I'm sexy as ever! ;)_

"Speaking of which, mind if I see the team you've been coaching? I don't think I've seen the animal on your coat in any of the schools nearby."

She beamed at that before texting: _It's not a mortal one! It's the Mount Olympus Major Soccer team, the Flying Owls! And I help Athena and Hera get in shape through a great workout in cheerleading! :D_

"Then why the tiger?"

She then texted: _Because I like tigers. Duh._

Percy deadpanned at the obvious answer. "Ok….so you're like an exercise coach for those two while trying to teach your own team how to be a great cheerleading team?"

She nodded while mooching on Percy's soda. "..."

"Do you mooch off your team's food too?"

She looked away while sweating a little. "..."

"How much?"

She nervously texted the following: _Two thirds their food. He he….-/-_

"...I'm not gonna ask anymore."

Bia chuckled before texting the following: _So…..um….want to see what I do? Maybe next week?_

"Sure, you mean on Mount Olympus?"

She nodded.

"Looks like I have to see the annoying elevator then."

She blinked before texting: _I was going to pick you up, not the other way around._

"Oh, really? Well that could work, but I'd need to give you my address."

She then texted the following: _I already know your address. I asked your father before hand. ;)_

"Wait, did you already have this planned if you already did that?"

"..." she nodded with a thumbs up.

"From now on I'm keeping an eye on all my food." he deadpanned.

She pouted and flailed her hands up and down. "...!"

"Oh come on I have a right to."

She hit her fists on his chest and pouted.

"Hey! That hurts!"

(Later)

-Mount Olympus-

Bia smiled while getting ready to grab Percy from his apartment, but for some reason….she didn't know what kind of pants she should wear. 'Which one? Tight blue pants or black baggy pants?' she looked between them while keeping an eye on the clock. 'Mmmm….ok tight pants it is!'

She then started to put on the tight pants while it was so clingy that it showed more of her ass then normal. 'Mmmm, it will work.' she thought while slipping a clean top on. 'Ok time to get Percy!'

ZAP!

She disappeared into a large flash of light.

(Elsewhere)

And appeared in a bathroom as Percy was using it at the moment.

"WAHHH!"

She blinked before waving at him. "..."

"GET OUT!"

She chuckled before walking out of the bathroom and waited.

(Later)

Percy walked out of the bathroom while seeing the woman sitting on the floor next to the door. "Why did you do that?!"

She shrugged with a smile.

"Really? That's all you got to say?"

She nodded with a smile before texting: _So ready to go?_

"That depends, you gonna show up in a crop top if we just teleport there?" he asked sarcastically.

Bia shrugged before getting up and caused them to be teleported in a flash of light.

(Elsewhere)

And appeared in front of both Athena, Aphrodite and Hera, now in blue and black cheerleader uniforms.

Bia waved at them with a smile. "..."

"Bia, what is HE doing here?" frowned Athena with Percy rubbing his eyes.

"Wait...your team is comprised of them?"

Bia nodded before texting the following: _Girls, this is my new student, he wants to see us in action so please don't be idiots. Oh and Athena, do anything and I might get you a skirt that's REALLY small. :D_

"Oh!" Aphrodite said with a smile. "That's a great idea Bia."

"No it is not." frowned the goddess with Percy holding his hands up.

"Woah there, I didn't say I was gonna join, I just came because you told me to visit."

Bia looked away while whistling a little.

"Wait you WANT me to join?!"

She nervously chuckled before texting: _Well….it would be interesting if a boy joined in. Like...um….he he….-/-_

Percy groaned at that. 'She just thought about it and didn't think about it? Is she REALLY a goddess or an airhead?'

"I am against this." spoke Hera. "If you were going to do this you should talked to us prior, that and Athena here will have trouble trusting since this DOES rely on teamwork."

Bia moved her hands up quickly before texting: _Ok ok ok! He doesn't have to wear an outfit! But I was hoping he would watch since I kinda mooched off him a lot….so care to let him watch? I'll TRY and get you some food as compensation._

"Doubt it." remarked the three in unison making Percy blink.

'Damn, I know she can't speak, but her appetite is bottomless. Guess she really is Scylla's sister.'

Bia sweated before texting: _Then maybe I can get some soda? I know you like Diet Pepsi….ugh._

"Oh deal!" Aphrodite said with a giggle. "I love that stuff!"

Bia gave a thumbs up while looking at Percy with a very happy smile.

"Fine."

"Only if he doesn't look at our skirts, the ones you got us are…..smaller than normal." Athena blushed.

Bia nodded before texting: _But look at me! I'm wearing SUPER tight pants! :)_

"That's your business, but we're not like Aphrodite here." remarked Hera.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"You nearly gave both Zeus AND Apollo nosebleeds after our last game."

"They loved it!"

'Ok moving on!' thought Percy walking away and took a seat on a bench on the side.

(A little into the practice)

Bia moves her arms up and down while the goddesses were trying a three person pyramid, and failing miserably. "...!"

Percy sweatdropped seeing this mess of deities. 'Wow, I wonder if anyone else knows this is going on, besides the gods and goddesses of course.'

Aphrodite got up before all three tried again, but made a tower instead of a pyramid.

"...!" Bia pouted while looking very annoyed. "! !"

'And it looks like Bia is mad again.' Athena thought with a sigh.

"Maybe we should take a break." suggested Hera.

Bia huffed while nodding and started to do some stretches, which was in Percy's direction.

Said boy gulped and averted his eyes.

(Later)

Bia smiled while sitting next to Percy while the goddesses were still trying to do a pyramid formation.

"Um aren't you going to help them?"

She shook her head no while producing some water from a bag and placed it on his lap.

"But you're the coach."

She nodded before texting to him: _But they know the moves. They are just flustered that you popped up….by the way, like my pants?_

"Wait, why would they be flustered? I mean, aren't they use to attention?"

She texted again: _Yes but not you. They don't do shows to demigods. But how are the pants?!_

He blushed. "Um, tight?"

She pouted while texting again: _And?! Do you like them?! I wasted five minutes to get some good pants you might like! :(_

"They're nice, real slimming." he spoke up quickly.

Bia smiled happily at that while giving him a thumbs up.

He sighed before the goddess sat on his lap and gave him a very cat like smile. "W-W-What are you doing?"

She texted the following: _I'm just resting on you. Don't you like it? ;)_

'Aw crap, why did she have to do this with three of the most dangerous goddesses nearby? This is gonna look like something else!' He thought while getting very embarrassed.

She then moved closer to him and gave him a light nip on the ear with her teeth. She saw him blush making her smile while Athena turned and noticed what was going on.

She elbowed the other two, who saw and were either shocked or interested.

"Ooh." Aphrodite whispered. "That's a good ship~"

"Be quiet." frowned Hera. "That boy was close to your daughter Athena, aren't they dating?"

"No. I made sure of that." Athena frowned while looking very mad all of a sudden.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Aphrodite smiled. "Let's make the moocher date the hero? Look at her! She's oozing with love!"

"No, we're in the middle of something already." frowned Hera.

She huffed as Bia overheard them and got an idea.

Percy saw her texting and felt a little nervous for some strange reason. 'What is she doing?'

Bia then texted: _Oh girls~ How did you know I was dating him? Did you follow me around like stalkers? :)_

Athena and Hera were confused with Aphrodite squealing.

As for Percy, he looked very lost. 'What?!'

Bia then texted the following: _Oh and don't worry, I'm going on a date after this. Then maybe….ah! I'm going to fuck him, I did see his dick today and it's a seven footer~ ;)_ 'He he he.'

"What?!" Hera, Athena and Percy yelled out as Aphrodite gushed with joy.

"Oh boy! This ship is canon now! I'll get the condoms!"

Bia looked at the stunned Percy while giving him a thumbs up. "..."

"W-W-What?"

She winked before texting a very….interesting text: _Yep, you're my first lover so…PUCKER UP BIG GUY~! :D_

CHU~

His eyes widened feeling her lips on his own making him flail his arms around in shock. He then felt her tongue in his mouth and turned bright red while Aphrodite was recording the event on her phone.

"This is so hot!"

"This is uncalled for! Just casually frenching before they've grown close."

"And with a spawn of Poseidon too." Athena grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey, want to bet on how many kids they will have?" Asked Aphrodite with a grin and a slight nosebleed.

"No."

"Aw! But I was so going to win!" She huffed as Bia moved back and licked her lips.

"..." she then texted: _Care for a 'private' practice~? :)_

'Oh gods.' He thought as the screen went black.


	48. Scala and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Scala and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The half bloods cheered victoriously as the monster army retreated. They knew what this meant, Kronos the titan of time had been defeated and without a leader the remains of his army stood no chance.

"Damn it, how could this happen, how could we have lost!?" Groaned a telkhine right before an arrow pierced him through the neck from behind, turning him to dust.

"We we're going to be able to live without worrying about those damn half bloods, feasting on them all day!" A cyclops shouted before a spear hit him in the leg, bringing him down.

"Just ssshut up and run, our general and leader isss dead, all the leadersss are gone or slain, and now the godsss are back AND there'sss an entire army of demigodsss, centaursss, huntersss, and undead sssoldiersss and who knowsss what elssse trying to kill usss!" Shouted a dracaenae as she and several others slithered away as fast as they could, dodging arrows and projectiles as fast as they could.

"Run now, talk later, for now we have to run, hide, anything, we jussst need to ssstay alive. I'm sssure that damn cyclopsss army of Possseidon is blocking all routesss out of the city, we need to hide until the heatsss off of usss!" Shouted another dracaenae.

The creatures tried to avoid a hail of arrows and spears that pierced several more in the back.

"We need to split up, go with your own species, the army is officially disbanded, every monster for their own!" Cried a Empousa as the crowd began to split off into different directions.

"Don't let them get away!" Ordered Clarisse to the demigods. "Kill them all or they'll over run the city!"

That made more rush at them while using everything they had to get as many of them down with a few of them even jumping into the river. Soon they began to break up into small groups of monsters, some mixed with others with others just of the same species, others turned around and tried to take a few demigods with them before being cut down.

With the dracaenas though, they managed to take a way down one of the subway stairs and into the tunnels. "We sssshould be sssafe here, the cyclopessss destroyed the trainsss." Hissed one as they moved as fast as they could.

"Cursssed demigodsss! We ssshould have won!"

"Agreed, thissss sssshouldn't have happened….they had too many alliesssss!" Hissed another.

The group kept on slithering until they found some destroyed trains and went onboard to catch their wind.

"Ssssso…..what'ssss the plan now? I think I ssssaw the queen get killed by Hadesssss." Asked one.

"We try to ressst and come up with a plan."

"This isss all that ssssson of Posiedon'sssss fault! He led the army againssssst us, he had the achillessss curssse, it'ssss all his fault we lost." Muttered one with a frown.

"If I had a chance, I'd ssssqueeze hisss head off."

"Sssssame, though I'd have ssssome fun first, death would be to quick."

"Are you nutsss? He'ssss a demigod! He would decapitate you on the ssspot."

"Ssssso? It'ssss not like we would get far by killing him, he'ssss the favorite, Poseidon would be after ussss if we killed him."

"Quiet! I hear sssomething." Hissed one looking out through one of the broken windows with them going silent and heard distant footsteps.

"Crap, issss it a demi-god?" One hissed quietly.

"Quiet!"

All of them turned and flicked their tongues as the footsteps got closer.

"Tassstesss….sssssalty, like the ocean?" One hissed in confusion.

"It'sss him." Hissed one with a frown while gripping her sword.

"Relax, jussst ssstay sssilent." Hissed the leader as they kept their weapons ready and saw a slight glow in the darkness moving towards them.

"But what if he findssss us?" One hissed nervously as the steps got closer and closer.

"Then we fight, what elsssse can we do?"

"Eat him." Smirked one licking her lips. "I'm ssstarving, and what better way to rid us of that accursssed child than killing two birdsss with one ssstone?"

"Good luck, I sssssaw him take a sssspear to the chest and brusssh it off like a fly, that Achilleeees curssse will make it hard to eat him." One hissed in annoyance.

"Then I sssay we sssurround him and pierce him with all our weaponsss." Hissed one with an axe.

"And what if we misssss? Then he can easssily kill ussss all!" Hissed one with a bow and arrow.

"Well, then what do you suggessst we do then? He'sss almossst here!"

The leader groaned and covered the other's mouths with her tail as they could see Percy looking around while using his sword like a torch.

"Alright, come on out any monsters down here." He called out. 'I can't believe Clarisse thought it was a good idea to have me go down here, all alone, in the dark, after I just got done beating Kronos. I don't see her rushing down here.' He thought as he looked around. "Man, they really did a number down here, I wonder how the news is going to explain the destroyed train cars?" He said before seeing the tip of a green tail barely poking out of one of the train car doors. He frowned and started walking slower with his sword out in front.

'Crap, why is he walking towards us, how does he know we're here?' Thought the leader as she peeked out from a window.

"Come on out, I already saw you, and if you're gonna try and ambush don't bother. My body's pumping with adrenaline so I can take you all on." 'Hope they buy that bluff, my body is sore all over.'

"Crap, he know'ssss we're here!" Hissed one as they looked at him from the train windows.

"We have to fight him….but how are we ssssuposssed to win?"

"Die demigod!" Yelled one before slithering out with a spear towards him with a scowl. "You'll pay with your life!"

"You attacked us first, so if anything you're going to pay." He said as he raised his sword and prepared to attack her. He swung and saw her swerve out of the way before ducking from the spear and rolled away to get some distance.

"Come on, we can take him, he'sss just one demigod!" She hissed ar she began to move towards him.

"Ugh, attack!" Called out the leader. "Let'sss try to take him down before he can call for reinforcementssss!" 'We can't win thissss fight.'

"Crap." Muttered Percy seeing a dozen of the snake women slither out armed to the teeth. "I guess Clarisse was right, there are monsters down here." He said an arrow bounced off his chest like it was a toy.

"We'll avenge our sssissstersss demigod scum!" Called one before one swung their axe towards his head. He calmly moved his head back as it barely missed him.

"Again, you attacked us first, if you hadn't we wouldn't have killed you." He said as he tried to stab the one who swung the axe. She avoided it while nearly getting tripped up by another. "Besides, you knew what you were getting into when you sided with an insane titan who wanted to mess up the world."

"You mean the titan who would have freed usss from the godsss tyranny, we usssed to be able to live in the open, take a few mortalsss here and there for food, but then you demigodsss and godsss got all high and mighty, now we're hunted down like hellhoundssssss!" Snapped one with her tails lashing out and wrapping around his arm before squeezing.

He frowned and tried to push her tail off. "Sorry, but you can't just kill people for food! We aren't cattle!"

"But you tassste deliciousss, and once again that isss the godsss fault, not oursss!" Shouted one as she threw a net at him. He grinned before moving his arm so the net wrapped around the scythian dracaenae holding onto him.

"Hey!" She hissed squirming before he swung his blade which cut her tails off. "AHHH!"

"Silensssa, nooo!" Cried one as she raced towards her, throwing her spear at Percy as she moved. "Get away from her!"

"Woah!" He jumped to the side before she tackled him and made him hit the side of one of the cars. "Ok, didn't see that coming."

"You bassstard, how dare you hurt my ssssister!" She hissed as she stared him in the eyes with a glare.

"All's fair in love and-oof!" he groaned when he found her scaly hand wrapped around his throat which cut him off.

"I am going to kill you!" She cried as she tried to choke him only to find herself unable to. "Damn that cursssse of Achillesss!"

"I'll give you an A for effort though." He remarked before holding riptide up, only for another dracaenae to restrain his arm and made him drop the sword. "Damn it!"

"We are going to kill you, and you are going to sssshut up and let ussss, ok?" Shouted the one holding him as her eyes began to change. They began to slowly turn into green and purple swirls as she glared at him.

"I'm not that easy to beat." He groaned trying to move away while his head was restrained and was forced to look in the swirls.

"We know, that'ssss why until we can find a way to, just ssstay sssstill and sssstop killing usssss!" She shouted in anger.

He tried to look away, but his eyes kept staring at the colors while feeling weird. "Ugh…...I…..will obey…." He groaned as his eyes began to change into swirls as well.

"Then go over and stand next to the wall without moving an inch." She said in anger and confusion as he nodded his head and slowly got up before walking to the wall. "What….jussst happened?"

"Did, he jussst lisssten to you?" Questioned one while still cautious as the others looked at the demigod who stared at the wall without moving.

"Yeah, I jussst….don't know why." She hissed in confusion.

"Try it again."

"Alright….Perssseus Jackssson….clap your handssss." She said slowly as she looked into his eyes.

"I will obey." He clapped his hands.

"My godssss, he lissstened!" Cried one in shock. "How did sssshe do that?"

"All I did was ssstare into his eyesss and concentrate asss hard asss I could."

"Wait...I think I know what happened, we usssed to have the ability to hypnotize people in order to kidnap them easssily, but we thought we lossst the ability a few generationssss ago." Hissed the leader as she began to approach the monster who hypnotized Percy. "You might have unlocked it."

"Wow, that issss amazing….but what do we do with him now?" She asked as she pointed at Percy who was still clapping.

"Eat him!" Spoke one with a smirk. "He'sss open prey, and there'ssss no way he could put up a fight."

"No, interrogate him! We can get intel from him!" Shouted one quickly. "Maybe we can get info on how to sssslay more demigodssss!"

"No no! I say we ussse him as bait." Spoke another. "We can lure in more of those pessstsss and have ourssselvesss a ssslaughter party."

"I sssssay we keep him and have fun~." Said one as she licked her lips. "He issss the demigod who killed Kronossss, we could spawn sssstrong monsterssss with him."

"Are you mad?! The longer we keep him around the more of a chance of him breaking free risssesss."

"Well, I think we sssshould keep him, isssn't he mine now ssssince I hypnotized him?" Asked the one who hypnotized him as she looked him over. "Meaning I can do what I want with him."

"Don't get ahead of yourssself." Frowned one. "I sssay we put it to a vote."

"Fine, who wantsssss to keep him?" Hissed the leader with a frown.

Several of them raised their hands up.

"Alright, now how many want to get rid of him?" She asked as she counted the hands up.

The rest rose up while Percy kept clapping.

"How long issss he going to keep clapping?" One groaned in annoyance.

"Until I tell him to ssstop….you!" She pointed to the boy. "Ssstop clapping."

Percy stopped mid clap ad lowered his hands.

"Alright, I have counted the votessss." Hissed the leader with the frown. "It would ssseem the boy will live, for now." Several woman groaned while the others grinned. "But before we can decide we need to move, assss sssoon assss the halfbloodsss ralize he'ssss missing they'll go to the lassst place he wasss, right here."

"Then we'll go back to our domain and let the newsss spread, their preciousss hero is oursss." hissed the one who hypnotized him before snapping her fingers. "Perssseusss Jackson, you will come with usss."

He blankly nodded his head before sleepily saying. "Yes mistress…."

The other scythian dracaenae chuckled a bit as she slightly blushed.

"Then get on my back and don't let go, and make sure not to make a sound unlesssss I sssay ssso."

"Yes mistress." He said as he approached her and got on her back.

"And don't you dare grab my breasssssts!" She hissed while seeing a few of the women snicker making her glare. "Letsss jussst get going."

"Right, everyone ssstay in the ssshadows until we're home, and protect the demigod, he might be the only ssspoils of war we're going to get." The leader commanded as they began to pick up their weapons.

All of them slithered around the train cars and went down the tunnel while keeping their sounds as silent as possible. As they moved they looked around nervously as they saw several untripped traps and heard fighting in the streets above them. The tunnel shook slightly while hearing the roar of a cyclops before it went silent.

"They aren't taking any prissssoners, are they?" Hissed one who held two daggers.

"I wouldn't if I were them." Whispered the one next to her.

"Quiet, we jusssst need to keep moving, once we leave this accurssssed isssland, we are home free." Snapped the leader.

Eventually they reached the end of the subway and went up the staircase which lead to outside the city and headed down the road.

"We need to move as fasssst asss possible, the godsss are back and our enemiesss are resssted and have high moral."

"By the time they realize the boy isss gone will be too late." Chuckled another. "Ssssso, how are we getting out of the city?"

"I got thisss." Hissed one before pulling out a silver whistle and blew into it which let out a low growling sound that echoed around them.

"Are you trying to give away our location?!" Snapped the leader.

"No, but I am getting ussss out of thissss city in ssstyle." She said confidently. It took a few minutes before they heard a sound and turned their heads to see a long black looking carriage being pulled by several hellhounds which stopped in front of them with a harpie on top with the reins.

"You called?"

"Yessss, the invasssion failed, we need to get home to the motherland assss fassst as possible, double payment when we arrive if we're not caught." She hissed as they started to get on before the Harpy spied Percy.

"Hey hey hey! What's with the demigod? Is he a prisoner of war or just a snack? Cause if you get any blood on the seats it's gonna cost extra."

"Don't worry, we won't be eating him...at leasssst not yet." The one holding him said as they got in the carriage to show a large area that looked like the inside of a luxurious limo. All of them found a spot before the door slammed shut and the Harpy snapped the reins with the hellhounds pulling it down the road while looking like a limo thanks to the mist.

"Ssssit here and don't move." The monster holding Percy hissed as she pointed at the spot right next to her.

"Yes mistress…" He remarked before taking the spot.

"Wow, sssso how doessss it feel to be his 'massster' Scala?" Laughed one as she sat down next to Percy.

"Oh ssshut up." She blushed.

"Ssssso, what ssshould we do with him when we get home, I personally want to try and find hisss weakssspot, he killed so many of us." Muttered one wearing red armor with a frown.

"Sssame, maybe torture him over and over." Smirked another with green armor while licking her sword.

"No, we unfortunately can't torture him, he's hypnotized and with Achilles heel one prick and he's dead, I ssssay we humiliate him." Said one in orange armor while cleaning her spear.

"Like how? Make him ssstreak through the land with no clothesss?"

"Maybe, or make him our sssservent, though I do like the naked idea." She chuckled with a light blush. "I wonder if he inherited hissss father's 'size'?"

"Sssoundsss like sssomeone'sss been lissstening in on Aphrodite'sss gossip channel." Remarked another with a scoff. "That ssslut would talk about comparing sssizess with the big three if given the chance."

"Yesss, but he isss powerful, I bet he would ssssire usss sssome powerful children." Muttered one in blue armor.

"Hey, keep in mind I'll be the one to decide." Frowned Scala while seeing Percy just stare ahead of himself without moving.

"Well, dibssss on stealing him for a drink, halfbloodssss can't hold liquor worth a damn, and they are hilarioussss to watch." Hiccuped one in blue an black striped armor who drinked out of glass of whiskey that came from a small mini fridge.

"You're getting tipsssied already? Have you no ssshame?"

"Nope, and I want to forget that damn war already." She hissed with a frown. "Ssssso forgive me if I'm already drinking."

"Hey, tell him to drop hisss pantsss." Whispered one with a smirk.

"What? Why would I tell him to drop his pantssss?" Scala asked with a blush.

"Yes mistress…." He said as he began to take off his pants.

"What? No! Ssstop! I order it!"

""Yes mistress." He said as he stopped.

"No, strip, sssstrip for usss demigod!" Called one with light green armor with grin.

"No, keep your clothesss for the ressst of the ride."

"Yes mistress…." He said as some of them groaned.

"Sssspoil ssssport!"

She hissed at them in annoyance before getting an idea and smirked. "Percy, why don't you help her with her armor?"

He nodded before getting up and moving towards the one with light green armor. "Yes mistress."

"Hey, wait a sssec, I wanted to get a peek, not ssshow off myssself." She protested as Percy grabbed at her armor and tried tugging it off. "Get away from me you half blood sssscum!" She cried as she tried to push him away only for him to not budge an inch. "Damn Achillesssss curse!"

"What? You wanted to sssee him without any pantsss, meaning you won't have a problem getting naked either." Chuckled Scala.

"Not really!" She cried as Percy found the buckles and began to undo her armor. "Let me go, I am not sssstripping for you!"

"SSScala! Enough." Hissed one with a frown. "We don't have time for sssomething like thisss, we're not safe yet."

"Fine, Perssseus, sit down, sssshe's good." She hissed as he nodded.

"Yes Mistress…" He said before moving back and sitting down.

The carriage moved over some bumpy roads while going through an old dark tunnel.

"How much longer do we have in thissss thing?" One groaned. "I just want to go home and lay on my warm rock."

"We're almossst there." The leader said before the entire carriage began to shake.

"Damn it, I hate thissss part." Hissed one as they held on with them bumping into each other from the shaking.

Percy began to struggle to stay in his seat right as Scala fell onto his lap.

"Wow SSScala, you're more eager than the ressst of usss."

"Sssshut up!" She hissed with a blush as she tried to get up. She pushed herself up and off the lap while Percy didn't seem like he noticed. "Wow, you are really a blank ssstate right now." She muttered as she got off of him. 'I wonder if he can actually feel a thing right now.'

"Hey, SSSScala, how long is that hypnotism thing going to lassssst on him, do we have to worry about him sssnapping out of it?"

"If I've never usssed it then how would I know?" She deadpanned.

"Good point...hey, can I borrow him, I could use a pillow." One chuckled.

"Jussst usse your own tail."

"But I want a new pillow, thisss sssstupid turbulence isn't much fun." She groaned. "Hey, get over here Perssseus Jacksson."

The boy stayed where he was sitting.

"Heh, it ssssseems only I can control him." She chuckled. "Guessssss it'sss your tail for you."

"No fair." She hissed before getting an idea. "If I can't get him to come to me, I'll jussst go to him." She slithered over to the boy before laying her head down on his lap with him not flinching. "I sssay, for a moster killer he'ssss quite comfortable."

"Get away from him, I don't want you to break him." Scala hissed with a frown. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now?'

'Oh come on, why are you using me like a pillow?' He thought as he inwardly blushed. 'While I'm glad you haven't killed me yet stop making me do this, just let me go! I just want to relax after this war, why did you have to kidnap me?!'

"Oh relax, I won't break him."She chuckled as she snuggled her head into his lap. "Besidessss, chancessss are he might get passed around the kingdom when we arrive, right? I'm going to get all the time before he'ssss killed or is to busssy."

'What?!'

"Yeah….the kingdom isss going to be a messss, most of usss went to the war, and we lossst ssso many, even the queen." Muttered their leader with a frown.

"That doesssn't mean I'm tosssssing him around unlessssss I sssay ssso."

'Please stop talking about me like I'm a toy!' Percy inwardly groaned. 'I wish I could move just a finger, this feels like I'm gonna be claustrophobic.' He thought as the carriage began to stop shaking.

"It ssssseems we're almost there, I think we're finally sssssafe….and that we've successfully kidnapped the demigod." Hissed the leader as they cheered.

When the carriage slowly stopped the doors opened with the snake women slithering out.

"Perssseus, follow me closely." Scala said as she got up.

"Yes mistress…." He spoke as he followed her out and saw they were in some kind of deserted area with caves around with weeds growing everywhere. 'Wow, looks kind of….crappy, I was expecting a giant city full of scythian dracaenae.' He thought as they started to move towards one of the caves.

"SSStay clossse and don't wander off." She said as they slowly entered the cave.

"Yes mistress…" He said as they began to move towards a large stone door. 'Wait, what's going on?'

She grabbed the door and slowly pushed it out of the way. "Get inssside."

"Yes mistress…" 'If I was going to regain control it would be now!' He thought as he walked through the door.

Scala pulled the door closed with the inside getting dark in an instant.

'Where am I, is this her home? It's pretty dark.' Percy thought as he tried to move his eyes around to look around.

"Ok, we're back home, well I am, but with you under my power, I sssuppossse it'sss your home asss well." She hissed as she began to move around before grabbing something. "Just hold on a sssecond and I'll light the torches."

'Not like I can do much of anything right now.' He thought as she began to light several torches, showing a large room with a large smooth rock with several blankets and pillows on it in one corner.

"There, now to relax and unwind."

"Yes mistress…" He said as she began to make her way around her home, lighting several more torches. 'What is she going to do with me?'

"You, come over and help me get my armor off."

"Yes mistress…" He said as he began to approach her. 'Wait, she wants me to do what?!' he reached over and began undoing the clasps around the sides before watching her slide it off and went wide eyed inside when he saw her chest covered by a leather bra. 'I-Is this really happening?!' He thought with a blush as she pointed towards an armor stand.

"Place it over there then help me take thissss off."

"Yes mistress…" He replied before walking over to set it down before going back over while inside he was panicking. 'I can't believe she's having me take her covers off! I mean I'm glad I'm still alive, but I didn't expect this to happen!'

'I can't believe that I'm having him do this… but he is my property now, he's just a mind controlled puppet now….right?' She thought as she watched him turn around and start to move towards her. She raised her arms and felt him undo the vest before it fell off and exposed her breasts. "Good, now put it away for me." She said as she blushed a bit.

"Yes mistress…" He said as he picked up the bra. 'I can't believe I'm seeing her breasts!' he walked away before his body stopped. "Anywhere in particular…?"

"Just in the closssset." She hissed. "Then come back here."

"Yes mistress…" He walked over to a curtain and pulled it aside which showed other armors and weapons along with a few skeletons and bones. 'Is that what's going to happen to me?!' He thought as he put the bra on a hanger before turning back to her and moving towards her.

"Now then, what to do with you is the question." She said as she looked him over as her tails moved around lazily. "I was thinking of eating you….but I don't think I'll be able to find your achilles point, so that's out."

'Oh thank dad.' He thought with relief.

"Now, on the other hand, it ssseemsss I have you under my full control, I could make you my obedient sssservant, though I don't know how long thissss will lassst." She said as she tapped her chin.

'Long enough until my friends find me, provided I don't get eaten first.'

"And then there'sss the third option ssssseveral of the girls have mentioned….breeding, you ARE a powerful demigod and our numberssss are very low, you would help usssss sssspawn ssssome powerful children." She said as his eyes widened a bit.

'Breeding?! As in sleeping with all of them?! Oh man, dad? If you can hear me, please tell me this is some kind of warped dream I'm having.'

"But then again I'd have to sssshare you, and the rissssk of one of them killing you issss pretty high." She hissed as she looked him over before shivering a bit. 'Hmm, I could always just do it if I have the urge, but trying to lie to the others like it wouldn't happen would be impossible.'

'I have to get out of here, I don't want to be eaten or get passed around like a demigod sex doll!' He thought as he tried to will himself to move.

"Well, maybe I ssssshould ssssleep on it, it isssss getting late and I need ressst after that war." She hissed as she yawned, showing off a mouth full of sharp teeth and long fangs. "You, you will ressst bessside me as I ssslumber, wake me if anyone comesss by."

"Yes mistress…" He said as she moved to the large smooth rock as she began to wrap herself up in blankets. 'She wants to sleep with me?!'

"But ssstay on your ssside, or elssse." She hissed with a small glare as he laid on the rock right besides her.

"Yes mistress…." He said as he stared at the ceiling. 'Maybe the hypnosis will break while she sleeps?'

(Later)

'Come on body, move already.' He thought as he tried to move his body but inwardly groaned as it stayed next to Scala. 'Damn it, why is this lasting so long? Is it permanent?!'

That's when there was a loud knock on the rock covering the entrance. "Scala! Open up!"

"Mistress, there is someone at the door." Percy said blankly as he began to shake her gently. "Wake up."

"Mmmm…..fine, thisssss better be good." She hissed with a groan as she began to get up. She stretched with Percy seeing the breasts again as she slithered over to the rock. "Who isss it?"

"It's Lizzasss, we need to talk about the sssspoils of war you brought home!"

"I don't have my cover on, word of warning." she hissed before pushing part of the rock to the side. "What issss it, can't I ressst after getting home?"

"Not when you bring home sssspoilsss without telling ussss."

"Well you would have found out later." She said with a frown. "Isss that all, I would like to ssssleep now."

"Let me sssee it."

"Fine, Persssseus, come here!" She hissed as he nodded his head.

"Yes mistress…." He said as he began to walk towards the door.

"SSSee? I managed to claim the mossst annoying demigod from the war, happy?"

"Yesss, I will be once I take him, he musssst be killed!" She hissed with a frown.

"No! I claim him assss sssspoilsss, by law he issss mine, and I don't want him killed, at leassst not yet!" frowned Scala moving Percy behind her.

"Have you gone mad? Once he takesss up armsss again he'll end you where you sssleep!"

"No, he issss under my control, besssides, he has Achilllesss curse, I can't kill him even if I wanted to!" She hissed in annoyance. "Now leave ssso I can get my ressst."

She narrowed her eyes before sighing. "Thissss issn't over, mark my wordsss!"

"Goodnight!" Scala hissed before clossing the door. "Foolish woman….now I'm cold, sssshe couldn't have woken me in the morning?" She slithered over to the rock and curled up on it. "Now my blanketsss are cold, that bitch…..Persssseus, come here." She called as she began to get an idea.

"Yes mistress…" He said as he moved towards the rock and laid down next to her.

"Now…..hold me and warm me up." She said with a blush.

"Yes mistress." He obeyed and wrapped his arms around her. 'Oh come on! Seeing her naked is one thing, but now cuddling? Oh man, I feel like I'm gonna find my head gobbled up in the morning.'

'He's pretty warm….maybe I'll keep him around to be my bed warmer?' She thought with a blush as she began to snuggle into him in order to soak in more body heat.

'You'd think for being cold blooded they'd have some kind of underground lava caverns or something to stay warm.' He thought as her eyes began to close. 'I wonder if I'll be able to sleep now?'

Scala's tail wrapped around his legs while both slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Later)

Percy began to lightly stir as he felt something move across his face. 'What is that?' He thought as his eyes began to slowly open. His eyes would have widened if they could since Scala's face was right up in front of his and he saw it was her tongue. 'Crap! Why didn't she just turn over on her side!?'

"Zzzz….ssssso tassstey…." She snored with a smile as her tails began to squeeze tighter around him.

'I knew it, gonna be eaten by a snake lady. I can't tell whether this is better or worse than having to deal with Medusa.' He thought as her tongue kept moving against his face. 'Stop it!'

"I want it…..zzz….give it….to me….."

'I hope she's not talking about what I think she is.' He thought as he moved his head back a bit before realizing what he just did. 'Wait...did I just move on my own?'

Knock knock knock

"Scala, are you in there? It'sss morning!"

"Zzzz-huh, wha-?" She groaned as her eyes began to open. "Jussst let me sssleeep!"

"Move the rock before I open it myssself!"

"Ugh, fine! Perssseus, move the rock." She groaned.

"Yes mistress…" He said as he got up and made his way to the door.

'At least his hypnotism is still working.' She thought as she got up and began to quickly get dressed.

Percy pushed against the rock while grunting, but it wouldn't move so he put more weight against it. 'Come on, open already! Is this why she was so confidant I couldn't get away….wait, she opened this thing with ease, how strong is she?!'

"Hurry up and open thisss door!"

"Hold on, Perssseus isss trying to open it." Scala hissed as she finished putting on her armor.

"It'sss barely moving!"

"He'sss only human...doessss my hypnotisssm cancel out hisss powersss?" She said as she moved towards the door. She grabbed it and began pushing it with Percy making it easier. "There, now what isss it?"

"We want to sssee the boy and know what you are going to do with him?" She asked as she looked past her at Percy. "If you don't want him I'll take him off your handssss, I am a bit hungry."

"Don't even try it." Scala glared. "We're coming out and I will be the one to let them know."

"Fine, but hurry up, they aren't very patient." She huffed as she began to slither away.

"Perssseusss, stick clossse to me and don't wander off."

"Yes mistress…" He said as he got right next to her as she began to leave the cave. 'Where are we going...and should I keep playing along?'

The two made their way past other caves where other scythian dracaenae were watching or coming out of with glares at the demigod.

"Murderer, I ssssay we kill him!" Hissed one angrily.

"Letsss ssskin him alive!" called out another.

"Make him a sssslave!" Shouted one who licked her lips.

Scala eventually stopped and climbed onto a tall stone slab. "Quiet! All of you!"

They all stopped shouting before turning to her.

"Good, now, I asssssume the isssue is my choice in ssspoilsss of war, right, the demigod?" She hisssed as she pointed at Percy.

All the others let out hisses with nods.

"Well, I have decided not to kill him, and ssssince he issss mine I have final ssssay!" She hissed as several shouted in protest.

"You are a fool! He will try to fight usss!"

"No he won't, he issss cmpletely under my control, and besssides he knowsss there is nowhere to go if he does manage to essscape and leave, he will die in the dessssert." She hissed confidently as Percy inwardly gulped.

'Fuck.'

"Ssssso what are you going to do with him then, are you going to ussse him as breeding sssstock?" Asked one with a grin.

Scala blushed and glared at the one who asked that. "That isss up to me to decide."

"Then decide now! We want to know what you're gonna do with him!"

"Yeah!"

"Tell usssss!"

'What are you going to do with me?' Percy thought as they all stared at Scala.

"I….sssay that he will be usssed to help usss deal with any enemiesss that attempt to sssneak into our territory." She said as some of them nodded their heads. "And I will persssonally decide ALONE if he is going to do anything elsssse, underssstand?"

"You jussst want to breed with him in private!" One called out getting others to murmur in agreement.

"N-no, that'ssss not it at all!" She said with a blush as she stole a glance at Percy.

"It ssseemsss pretty obviousss."

"I ssssay we ssstart a lissst and passs him around!"

More of them began to agree with Scala groaning in frustration. "I am not passssing him around, at leassst not yet, sssso stop asssking!"

"I sssay we vote for it!"

"And I'm telling you there won't be a vote!" She shouted as she got off the block. "I am leaving, we're going Perssseus!"

"Yes mistress…" He said as he began to move towards her right before one grabbed his arm.

"Not sssso fassst hot ssstuff!" One hissed with a grin while licking her lips. "I haven't had the touch of a male in a LONG time, so demigod or not, you'll do nicely."

"Hey, if ssshe gets to fuck him then I want in!" Shouted another as they began to move towards Percy.

"Hey, get away from him, I sssaid no breeding with him yet!" Hissed Scala moving down and slapping the first one away with her tail and wrapped Percy up with her own before moving away. "Come after him, and I ssshall ssstart dwindling the numbersss even more."

"Sssspoilsssport!"

"You're hogging him, if you're going to keep him then let ussss use him assss well!" Called one as Scala began to open her cave door.

"No! End of sssstory!" she spat before closing the door and set Percy down with a huff. "I sssswear they are all a bunch of birdbrainssss ssssomethimes."

"Yes mistress." Percy said as he tried to repress a sigh of relief. 'Thank gods, now I know they aren't going to eat me, but I might still have to worry about 'breeding' in the future…'

"Thossse foolsss, without our queen around it'sss anarchy." She groaned as she laid down on her bed. "I sssswear if the halfbloods don't kill me their insssanity will."

"Do you require a massage mistress?" Percy asked before kicking himself mentally. 'Why did I ask her that?!'

"Yeah, I could really use ssssome stresss relief." She hissed. She was about to lay on the rock before something clicked. "Hang on a sssecond...why are you asking me? You haven't asked me before if I needed something."

"Um...yes mistress…." He said as he gulped nervously. 'Crap, the jig is up, she's onto me!'

"You're not hypnotized anymore, are you?" She hissed as she began to get up.

He gulped and looked away before reaching into his pocket and pulled out riptide, but found himself slammed down on the ground by her tail. "Ah! Fuck!"

"You ssscheming halfblood, how long since you've been free, were you ever even hypnotized in the first place?!" She cried as she tried to reach for her spear.

"W-Wait! I was I was!" He spoke up in a panic.

"I can't trusssst you, you are a demigod! There'ssss only one thing to do, hypnotize you again!" She shouted as she glared at him.

"No! Wait, don't!" He spoke up before seeing her eyes turn into swirls again. "I just gained control again, please don't…..hypnotize….me…"

"Care to repeat that?"

"No mistress…" He groaned as his eyes began to turn into swirls again. 'Damn it!'

"That's what I thought… so it doesn't last that long, does it?" She muttered as she glared a him. "Talk, how long have you been free?"

"Since I woke up mistress…" He said blankly.

"That long… sssso you were freed by ssssleeping, issss that it?"

"I can only guess so mistress…"

"Alright, I'll have to re-hypnotize you every morning then, anything else I sssshould know?" She asked as she got closer to him.

"My thoughts cannot be changed mistress…"

"Interesting...and what are your thoughtsss about me?" She asked curiously.

"I am freaking out about my current predicament mistress…"

"Asss you sssshould, I am not going to let you go, I claimed you, and even the godssss understand the right of sssspoils of war." She hissed with a grin. "Anything elsssse you want to tell me?"

"I'm panicking at the idea of being used as a breeding stock mistress…"

"Well, you ssshouldn't worry about that for now….I don't feel like sssharing you." She said with a small blush. "I captured you so you're mine, I don't want them to have whatssss mine."

"Yes mistress…"

"Good, now I will take you up on that back massssage." She said with a smile as she moved towards the bed.

"Yes mistress…" 'Damn it! I did that to try and keep pretending, now I gotta do it with her knowing I'm screwed.' He thought as he followed her to her rock and began to take off her armor.

'I think this halfblood is starting to rub off on me.' She thought with a smile as he began the back rub.


	49. Female Chacu Challhua and Greiger

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Chacu Challhua and Greiger

Series: Yugioh 5Ds

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Peru, Village near the Nazca Lines-

The sounds of children were heard as the village was starting to return to its former glory. The camera zoomed on a small house near the edges of the village and see a familiar sight.

A tall figure was busy tending to a field out back while they were working up a sweat.

"Brother!" Called out a young girl with long black hair. "Brother! Are you done yet?"

"Just about, but this year's crop is a big one." smiled Greiger.

"Ok." She smiled while looking a little sad. "But brother, Max isn't around."

"That's because he went to the market."

"I know, but it's boring." Annie pouted.

"Well then grab a basket and you can help me out."

She nodded before picking up a basket and ran over to him. However as she was heading over there, she saw her brother running back with a strange object in his hands. "Max? What's that?"

He smiled while holding a large rock like statue made of basalt and was in the shape of a whale. "Look what I got!"

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Greiger.

"From this guy I dueled." He smiled happily. "I won this and he gave me it as a prize, it said to bring good luck and he also said I'll get 'hitched'. I don't know what that means, but I think it means I'll be a dueling champion when I grow up."

Greiger frowned at that. "It means you are going to marry someone when you are older."

"What?! Gross." he stuck his tongue out with Annie chuckling.

"That might be an improvement Max." She teased. "Especially if you marry a toad."

"Ew!" He cried out. "Gross!"

"Or you could marry me." Annie joked. "But knowing you, I might dump you after the second date."

He shudder hearing that while putting the statue to the side which Greiger looked at and frowned.

'That thing reminds me of that….time.' He thought while remembering how he became a Dark Signer and used the very thing that took his siblings as his own card. He took a deep breath to stay calm and looked at Max. "Max, can you put that inside somewhere?"

"Sure." He said before grabbing the stature and ran into the house. "But I'm not marrying you Annie! Not in a long shot!"

"I agree with you! You're bad boyfriend material." She teased with a giggle.

He gagged at that. 'She's weird.'

Greiger and Annie went and resumed getting the harvest while Max put the statue on the windowsill.

The stone whale looked out the window while watching them working on the field.

(Hours later)

Greiger opened the door while Annie ran into the house with a smile.

"Time for dinner!"

"Not yet, you have to wash up first Annie."

"Fine." She huffed before heading to the sink as the man saw the statue near the window.

He narrowed his eyes and walked over to it while gripping his hand. 'I will never let my siblings get hurt, this statue might be in the shape of that beast, but it's gone forever.' He then recalled the moment when he saw his siblings in the whale and started gripping a little too hard as his hand started to bleed slightly. He reached out and picked the statue up while glaring at it in the eyes. "I should shatter you right now."

As the blood dripped from the palm of his hand onto the statue, it started to gain purple markings as a hidden compartment in its mouth opened and revealed a familiar card.

Greiger's eyes widened with his blood running cold with him dropping the statue which fell on the floor and saw the card fall out.

It landed on the ground before it started to glow a bright purple color and caused the man to be temporarily blinded.

"Ah! My eyes!" He yelled out whole stumbling backwards and fell on the floor.

As this was happening, a figure was rising up from the card as water began to flow out and nearly caused a mass flooding.

Greiger groaned while feeling the water rising on the floor. He looked down and was confused where the water came from while trying to rub his eyes.

As this was happening the figure stretched and started to take shape, in the form of a tall woman with long purple hair, a G cup chest and small ass, with dark tattoos and very tanned skin, pure obsidian eyes, and a pair of kelp like fins on her arms. On her ass was a long orca tail that moved from side to side as she was in her birthday suit. "Looks like I'm back. Good because I didn't like being in the water too much."

"W-Who are you?" He said while his eyes started to readjust.

She looked at Greiger and shook her head. "Really? You forgot the ace of your deck? The great swimmer of the Immortals? Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua? Wow, for a Dark Signer, you have a bad memory."

Greiger's eyes widened hearing that while getting an image of the giant orca before gritting his teeth seeing the tattoos and saw red as he rushed at her. "YOU!"

"Ah!" She gasped while getting gripped on the neck.

"You monster! I remember you all too well!" he growled while she grabbed at his hands and gripped them before he started to feel them get pulled off with ease.

"Hey, don't do that!" She huffed. "I wasn't mentally ready yet."

"How? How can you be here?" he scowled while she pushed his hands back and he stumbled. 'She took my hands off with ease!'

"Because all Dark Signers have Immortal Idols." She pointed to the statue. "And you found mine. So I'm back and not leaving."

"I didn't find it, but I'll make sure it's lost forever!" he reached down and picked it up before swinging it down against the wall.

CRASH!

And broke into pieces.

Chacu Challhua blinked at that. "Um...I'm not bound to that AFTER I'm back in the mortal world. That's just a conduit for me when I'm already in the underworld. So...it's like an extra life."

Greiger growled while the door to the house opened which caused the water to start rushing out. "I'm going to-"

"Brother!" Called out Annie as she and Max walked in. "We are-"

SPLASH!

"Hey! Where'd this water come from?" asked Max looking down at the water.

Chacu Challhua looked at the children and waved. "Hello, remember when you were in my stomach?" 'How cute….cute enough to eat.'

Both of them were confused before blushing since she was naked and Annie covered both their eyes with Greiger lunging at the woman again.

"You will not have them!"

"Ah~" she gasped out while getting the man's hands on her neck again. "Oh, that time I was prepared."

"Greiger! What are you doing?!" gasped Annie who peaked through her fingers.

"Max! Annie! Get out of here!"

"But why?" Max asked before moving the hand and saw the woman….moaning with a smile.

"Mmmm, more."

"Just do it!" he yelled with Annie pulling Max out as he tightened his grip. "I won't let you hurt them, you consumed the souls of my brother and sister like food! I'm no Dark Signer anymore, and I never will again!"

The woman moaned again while looking very happy at the moment. "Gah….oh…..more~"

Greiger was confused and tightened, but he just saw her smile wider. "What's wrong with you? Why are you smiling?"

"Gah, more…." she moaned with a grin. "Pain….gah….mmmmm~"

'What the hell is her problem?' he thought before letting go and saw her take a deep breath of air.

"Ah...ah…" she gasped out before frowning. "Why did you stop? I was enjoying that!"

"You were enjoying me choking you?"

Chacu Challhua nodded before getting up. "Really, shouldn't you enjoy getting killed or suffocated by a pair of hands? It's really addicting."

"No." he frowned. "I'd never enjoy that in the slightest."

"Oh! Then maybe you wanna punish me for getting your floor so wet." she smiled.

He looked at the floor before seeing the woman starting to use her tail as a mop.

"Come on, punish me like a real man." She said with a grin. "Punish me with all your heart~"

"Just what's your problem?" he asked with a glare. "You're nothing like what I imagined you'd be like."

"Like what?" She asked with a huff.

"Someone that will kill anyone."

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot, I'm a masochist. I'm into being hurt both physically and mentally, especially by such a strong, dominating signer like you~"

He paled seeing her smile and shook his head. "Just leave my home now."

Chacu Challhua shook her head no. "Sorry, but I'm here to stay. So punish me with iron rods in my ass~ Oh! And maybe some bondage over a pit of vipers~ Ohh~ I'm feeling so warm now~"

"No, you're leaving." he grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her and went outside the house with his siblings watching with blushes.

"G-Greiger? Who is that woman?" asked Annie.

"A stranger who is leaving."

"Oh~" the woman moaned. "You're hurting my bones~"

'Ugh.'

(Later)

"Here, now go away." frowned Greiger as they reached the edge of the village.

"No." She deadpanned. "I'm not staying here."

"Well you're not staying here, I'll not allow you to stay and harm my family." he glared.

"Ah come on! Don't punish me like this!" She huffed. "I'm not into this kinda thing!"

"If you like being punished so much, just keep walking and you'll find someone." he turn and started walking.

Chacu Challhua frowned before slowly walking behind him.

(At the house)

Greiger entered the house and closed it as he sighed. 'Damn woman.'

Knock knock.

He opened the door and saw it was the woman.

"Mast-"

SLAM!

'Damn it, it's her again.'

"Ow~ My nose got hurt." She moaned. "Do it again!"

"Greiger, who was at the door?"

"No one." He said with a frown. "Just a stranger."

Annie blinked before seeing a woman looking from the window with a grin.

"Master, can your siblings spank me? I love a good spank~"

Greiger moved over and pulled the curtains closed.

"Oh master! Please let me in!" Chacu Challhua called out. "I don't like freezing to death!"

"Greiger, that sounds like the same woman from before." remarked Max.

"Ignore her." He said with a frown while the woman looked from another window.

"Master! Come on, please let me in! I'll be your whipping girl! Please! I'll take any punishment to my body, mind and heart! Just let me in!"

"Go away!" he called pulling the curtains for that one. "Annie, Max, don't let that woman in no matter what."

"Ok." Both said at once while going back to eating.

(Later that night)

It was a moonless night as the three went to sleep in their beds, and we see a figure slowly opening the window latch.

'Sorry there master, but this won't hold me away for too long.' The figure thought before entering the room and laid on the bed, near Greiger's feet. 'Mmmm, getting kicked by master's feet~'

"Zzzz."

'Mmm~'

(Next morning)

Greiger began to slowly wake up and let out a yawn when the sun's rays peaked in through the curtains. However, he felt something soft near his feet, which was warm yet cold to the touch.

"Mmmm….master~"

'What? What is that?' He thought before slowly opening his eyes and noticed a lump near his feet. 'Please tell me it's not what I think it is.'

"Mmmm~" Said a familiar moan while the man looked under the sheets and saw Chacu Challhua, sleeping near his feet with red marks on her cheeks and forehead. "So pain...ful~"

He frowned before pulling his foot back and kicked her off his bed. "Figures she'd find a way inside."

Chacu Challhua moaned louder at that while slowly waking up. "Master? Did you...give me a hard kick? It felt….good~"

"How did you get in? I closed all the windows."

"Not all of them." She yawned while letting her breasts jiggle a lot. "So, can you punish me now? Oh please put hot candles on my stomach please."

"No, now get out."

She huffed. "I'm not going. I want master to make me a sloppy mess of pain."

He groaned. "Just go."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Why not just go to someone else?"

She huffed. "Because you hurt me, that really turns me on you know." She then grinned. "Plus you're my first real master, so I'm not wasting this chance."

"You just mentioned before there were others."

"Idols, not masters." She smiled. "I'm just a newby by my peers. So please master, let me stay. I'll be the lowly maid that gets mistreated all the time if you let me stay~ Oooh, please beat me up with all your might~!"

"If you like being hurt so much, than go out to the wild and have an animal do it!" he snapped. "Now leave before my brother and sister see you here."

"Nooooooo!" She cried out with a pout. "I want to stay with my dominating master! Not getting raped by wild animals! I'm not into beastality!"

"That's not what I...I mean...gah!" he groaned in frustration.

"Brother?" Annie yawned while slowly waking up. "What's that sound?"

Greiger stiffened up hearing that. 'Crap!'

Chacu Challhua pouted while moving on her knees and showed her ass at him while Max slowly woke up. "Master, please use my butt as an alarm bell~"

He put the sheet over her and made her move down to be flat while Max yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Brother? Was that a mouse?" He yawned while looking like he had a very bad dream. 'Why did Annie grab me and….yuck! Kiss me?'

"Yes, just a small one, try and get some rest."

"Ok." He said with a yawn before going back to sleep.

"Master." Chacu Challhua said from under the sheets. "Are you going to smother me? That's...hot~"

Annie yawned before seeing a lump on Greiger's bed. "Greiger? What's that?"

"Nothing." He said quickly before Chacu Challhua popped out from the sheets and gasped for air.

"Ah….ah...oh~ That was so good~" She said with a perverted grin.

"Hey, isn't that the strange lady?"

"No, you're dreaming, go back to sleep like your brother."

"But she's right there." Annie pointed to the woman.

"Just go to bed."

Chacu Challhua looked at the child before saying. "Want to spank me? I'll give you lots of hugs if you spank me very hard."

"What?!"

"Ignore her." sighed Greiger while rubbing his nose. 'Just perfect.'

The woman smiled before getting up. "I'll make breakfast, but I hope you put burning candles on my tail afterwards master~"

"Greiger? Why is she calling you master?"

"Ignore her, she is mentally unwell."

That caused the woman to moan really loudly while walking out of the room. "Master called me unwell~ Oh he's so heartless~"

Annie looked at Greiger who tried looking away. "Greiger."

"It's hard to explain right now, just trust me when I say try to get some sleep, you and Max need more rest than I do."

"Ok." She said before getting on her side and hugged Max tightly. 'Warm.'

'This is turning out worse than I thought.'

(Later)

Chacu Challhua smiled while putting some plates full of eggs and bacon on the table, all the while looking like she intentionally burned herself on her hands. "Master~ Breakfast is ready~"

Greiger sighed while rubbing his head. "Look, it's clear you won't leave no matter what I say, and if I try using force it'll just get you excited, which I DON'T want my siblings to see or be exposed to."

"So you're not going to punch me or kick me out? Because that might be fun." She said while breathing heavily at the excitement.

"No." he glared. "But if you're going to stay, then you're going to be put to work. I'm still angry at you for what you did, but right now I have no other choice. If you're going to work, you'll help out around the house and with the harvest, understand?"

Chacu Challhua nodded. "Yes master, as you command my dominating and sadistic man~"

He deadpanned at her. "I'm not a sadist."

"I don't care~ I just want lots of pain to my very being~ That's my price~ Ufufufu~"

"Let's make one thing clear, if you're going to work here, than you're wearing clothes, no buts." he frowned. 'I've let her expose herself to my siblings too much already, I'm not ready to give them 'the talk' yet.'

"Ok." She said with a grin. "But only if it's a leather bodysuit with spikes in them~"

"No."

She huffed with a pout. "Meany."

"I'll go out and find something, but you're to stay hidden from Annie and Max until I tell them about this, got it?"

She nodded with a salute.

"If you listen and don't let them see you ONCE, I'll….pay you." he sighed.

"Oooh, like how?"

"...I'll…" He sighed. "I'll spank you with a wooden plank."

Chacu Challhua went wide eyed before grinning like a mad woman. "Ok! But make it SUPER hard! I don't want to sit down for a month~"

"That's IF you keep out of sight, and don't make a mess."

"Ok master! I promise." She giggled. "Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Get me….a maid's outfit. Please?"

"You'll get what I can manage, this isn't a city." he frowned before walking and left the house with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Chacu Challhua looked at the door before smiling. 'Oh master~ You're so dominating~'

(Later)

"I'm back." He called out while seeing Chacu Challhua playing with Annie while sipping some tea.

"This is good." She smiled. "Really bitter and hot to the gums."

"What's going on here?"

She turned while Annie waved to her brother. "I tried to hide but she found me hiding under the couch and I….well as you can see we are having a tea party."

"Greiger, this strange lady is nice." smiled Annie before noticing some clothes in his arms. "Are those new clothes?"

"Yes, the ones I went out to get her." he frowned while glaring at Chacu Challhua.

'Oh master is mad at me~ Oh it feels so good!' She thought with a smile.

"Put them on, now."

She got up and looked at the clothes. "Master….these might cover too much skin."

"You'll have to make due."

"Yes master." She said before taking them out and started getting dressed in front of them.

"In a different room!" he blushed while covering Annie's eyes.

"Yes master." She said while walking away and into the bedroom where Max was getting changed in. "Oh, hi."

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed before running out with a blush.

Greiger grumbled while internally facepalming.

(A few minutes later)

"Master? Are you sure this is right?"

"It's normal clothing." He deadpanned.

"But….it feels so….weird." She said while wearing a purple and red lliclla with a black polleras, a dark brown jobona and a long purple chumpi that went around her waist and went down to her bare feet. "And itchy."

"That's the alpaca wool."

She started to scratch herself while breathing heavily. 'Itchy~ So itchy~!'

"It'll keep you from showing too much."

"Don't you like my body?" She asked with a blush. "Especially when you kick my breasts like they were eggs~?"

"What does that mean?" Annie asked in confusion.

"Nothing, and never say that again." spoke up Greiger to the Earthbound. "Since you're covered, it's time for work outside."

"Ok master!" She saluted before running out of the house.

Annie looked at the woman and said. "Is she into you brother?"

"You'll understand when you get older."

She huffed while nodding.

(Later on)

Chacu Challhua smiled while tilling the field with her tail and felt good when a rock hit the tip very hard. "Mmm, hard work outside with the sun making me sweat is making me shiver all over."

Greiger watched her tilling the field while keeping a very close eye on her. 'She's up to something, I just know it.'

The woman sighed with a grin while moving onwards as sweat covered her entire body and started making small puddles on the soil. 'I'm getting excited, and master hasn't even said a thing.'

Max looked from the window and blinked. "Brother? Aren't you going to help her?"

"She's fine."

"But she's sweating." He said. "And it's a really hot day out today."

"I know, but if you tried telling her to stop she'd probably insist she's fine."

"Alright." He said before seeing the woman fainting on the ground. "Brother!"

Greiger groaned at that before rushing to Chacu Challhua.

"Ugh…." she groaned while sweating up a storm.

"Are you alright? Speak up."

"Ugh…." she groaned before saying. "Came…"

"Huh?"

"I….came….he he….he….~" She said before fainting from heatstroke.

He blinked before seeing a wet spot on her pollera. He facepalmed and let out a groan. 'I swear, she's going to drive me nuts.'

(Timeskip)

"Master." Chacu Challhua said while bowing to the man. "Shall I make your bed? I promise not to hurt myself again."

"No."

"Then can I bathe you?"

"No, I can clean myself."

"Then can I fix your bike?"

"After the last time? No."

"Aw! But getting run over is so exciting master!" She pouted. "Especially on my stomach~"

"Forget it."

"Master." She said with a grin. "If you don't want food or a bath….want to have-"

"No."

"Aw! You ruined it!" She said while looking very happy. "You made me mentally hurt, oh that was so dominating~"

Greiger frowned at that before walking off.

"Master! Come back!"

'I need to get help with her, but who could I-wait! Why didn't I think of this sooner? I know just who can help.' He then walked to a phone and started to put in a number.

Ring ring ring ring ring.

'Come on Come on.'

Click.

" _Hello?_ " Said a female voice. " _This is the Fudo residence._ "

"I need to talk to Yusei, this is an emergency."

" _Oh sorry. He's out, but I'm available._ "

"Wait, the Black Rose?"

" _Not anymore._ " She growled. " _And it's Akiza._ "

"Look, I need help and he's the only one that I can think off that can help."

" _Oh, what is it?_ "

"I've got an...unruly guest, and it's something you and your friends had to deal with."

" _And that's what?_ "

"Master! I got the candies, and ow! That hurts!" Chacu Challhua called out while holding lit candles in her hands. "And not in a good way!"

"...an Earthbound Immortal."

" _...I'll get him._ " She said before yelling out. _CROW! GET UP AND GET YUSEI NOW!_ "

Greiger pulled the phone away while hearing yelling through it.

"Ow!" Chacu Challhua cried out before throwing the candles on the ground and started stamping on them with her tail. "Ok, next time I'm using the wax….mmmm, hot wax~"

'Come on!'

After a while the yelling on the other end stopped as Akiza panted a little. " _Ok, Yusei's on his way. Just wait._ "

"Alright, but...why are you with Yusei. At his house?"

" _I'll let you figure that on your own._ "

He shrugged while seeing the Immortal cleaning the house with a broom, and occasionally using it to hit her face.

"Oh the brissils are so painful~"

(A long while later)

Greiger tapped his foot on the ground while waiting patiently for Yusei to pick up the phone. 'How long is this going to take?'

Ring ring.

He picked it up and pressed call. "Hello?"

" _Greiger, it's me Yusei._ " Said the familiar signer while sounds a little out of breath.

"Oh thank god! Yusei, I need your help."

Chacu Challhua yawned while the broom on her cheek. 'So boring.'

"And that's why I need your help, where are you?"

" _I'm still in New Domino City._ " Yusei said. " _But I could get a ticket for Peru by….next month?_ "

"What?" he went wide eyed.

" _Well I can't get there now since the tickets are so much and all sold out. Not to mention all ships leaving the city are under heavy security._ "

"Well what about one of the other signers?"

" _Well Jack is on a date with someone in the Bahamas, Crow is busy with his job, Leo and Luna are still students, and Akiza is not a fan of flying since the whole Z-One incident. So...sorry._ "

"...fuck." Greiger cursed while Chacu Challhua yawned and fell asleep on the floor.

" _Which one is it? I wasn't told that part_."

"Its Chacu Challhua. The giant orca."

" _And what is it doing?_ "

He took a deep breath and sighed. "It took a human form, a girl to be exact, and….she's a masochist."

" _...wait what?_ "

"She's a masochist! She's in love with any form of pain! I tried to kick her out and she was blushing the entire time! And she's calling me master!"

" _...again what?_ "

He groaned. "No matter what I do she won't leave, so I'm keeping her around to be a servant, but I don't know how I can deal with her. I mean, this is the same mon-erm, woman, who devoured my siblings souls! That's why I need your help."

" _Well you said she calls you master right?_ "

"Yes."

" _Then maybe she's trying to redeem herself by being a servant? Plus with her being….a masochist, she might like being hurt due to it. Or she's just enjoying your company._ "

"A monster like that trying to redeem itself? That's like calling Goodwin a saint."

" _Well I know you redeemed yourself so why not her?_ "

"You know more about what those beasts did to innocent lives, if you were in my position, do you really think it'd be so easy to say that?"

" _I'm not saying that you need to forgive her now, just...be patient. I mean look at Akiza, if she can redeem herself why not an Earthbound Immortal?_ "

Greiger sighed while looking at the sleeping Chacu Challhua.

"Zzzz….so many hot chains~" she giggled in her sleep. "Master, use...the whip~"

He shivered at that. "Great, now I have to deal with her all on my own. Redemption? All she want is to indulge in her perverted nature."

(Later)

Chacu Challhua yawned while washing the windows with a cloth. "Master? Is this good enough?"

"No, do it again."

She sighed with a perverted smile. "Ok master, all for you~"

Greiger rubbed his chin while trying to ponder on a way to...that's it! He slowly smirked and raised a hand. "Actually, take a break, you've earned it."

She blinked and looked at him with a confused face. "Eh? Master what do you mean by that?"

"I mean you've done a lot of work, so just sit back and relax for the rest of the day, don't push yourself."

"But I need to!" She pouted. "The thrill, the chase, the pain! I need to work till I'm nothing but bones!"

He grumbled in his mind. "Just relax, and let me do the cleaning."

"Nooooo!"

'She's like a child.' he shook his head. "Nope, for the rest of the day I won't raise my voice or make you do something too much, just relax."

Chacu Challhua went wide eyed before falling on the ground, face first, and looked ready to pass out. "Master….despises me…? Why….?"

'Yes, without any orders or things to do that could hurt her, she'll eventually go away.'

(Hours later)

But to his shock, she didn't move from her spot on the ground at all, just cried a river of tears and was curled up in a ball.

"Master….so….mean…."

'This is not what I want!' Greiger thought as the water started to rise above his feet. 'She was suppose to leave already.'

Chacu Challhua sniffled while moving on her sides like a ball as Annie and Max looked on in surprise. "Master….hates me….why? Sniff…"

"Um brother." Both said while looking at the man. "What's going on here?"

"She's just feeling under the weather."

Annie raised an eyebrow. "No I think she's sad about something, or someone."

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"I'm a girl and you are a boy, we have different feelings then you do."

"Like what?"

"We are more emotional than you when we are upset." She deadpanned.

"Oh….I don't get it." Max admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Greiger, did you say something that might have upset her?"

"All I did was tell her to relax for the day, nothing more."

Annie blinked before saying. "Maybe she thinks you're a jerk? She is…..weird, but hurting a girl's feelings is low brother, even for you."

"Sniff….master….why?! Sniff!" Chacu Challhua cried out while the water rise to their knees.

"You're saying I should just let her work and work without a break?"

"No, just let her work at her own pace. It might help her….not be so weird." Annie said. "Would you like it if I said not to get up and make breakfast because I want Max to do it?"

"Yeah." Max said. "Because I...wait! I don't know how to!"

"You can learn right?"

Greiger sighed while shaking his head. "Ok fine, you're free to work at your own pace, just stop crying."

Chacu Challhua blinked before getting up as large amount of snot came from her nose. "Sniff...really master?"

"Yes just wipe your nose."

She sniffled before running at the man and hugged him. "MASTER!"

"Hey! I said wipe your nose already." he frowned.

She sniffled before moving back and wiped her nose. "Yes master….thank you...sniff."

'I can't believe I'd see her cry. If I didn't know who she really was I'd feel bad, but now this just proves I can't keep her from getting excited the longer this goes on or else she'll flood the house.'

"Master." Chacu Challhua said with a smile. "Can you spank me later tonight? Or….french me?"

"What did I say about saying that stuff in front of the two?" he whispered in annoyance.

"Oops, my bad." she smiled with a giggle. "I take it that's a yes?"

"Only if you stop saying that in public."

She saluted. "Ok! And then you can hang me by my tail with rope….right?"

"We'll see." he sighed.

She jumped for joy before slipping on the water and crashed onto his face with her breasts. "Oooh~ That was fun."

Greiger blushed with Annie covering Max's eyes and looking away herself.

"Hey! What's going on? Annie!" Max yelled while trying to see through her fingers.

"I'll tell you later."

"Annie!"

Chacu Challhua looked at Greiger before giggling. "If you want you can pull my fat sacks off with your strong hands~"

Greiger groaned hearing that. "I won't do something that extreme."

"Then what about just pinching them?"

"Again, don't go saying stuff like that in front of them."

"Oops, my bad."

(Later)

Chacu Challhua smiled while sweeping the porch with her tail as the children were playing nearby. 'Master is so nice...especially with his voice. Ooh that dominating voice~'

Rumble.

She blinked while looking at the now dark sky. 'Huh, a storm. Maybe I'll get hit with lightning?'

"Catch me if you can Max!"

"Oh come back Annie!" He yelled out while running after the girl.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" she called while they didn't notice rain slowly coming down.

Rumble.

The children ran after one another while not realizing they were moving away from the village and closer to the local river.

BOOM!

Lightning lit the sky while Chacu Challhua felt a little happy at the sight.

'Ah, if I had wings I could fly up and see what it was like to get zapped. I'd probably be a sopping mess.' She thought before looking at the field and saw the children were gone. "Huh? Annie? Max? Where are you?" she looked around and frowned. "Did they wander off?"

(With the kids)

"Catch me Max!" Annie laughed while running away. "Catch me!"

"I'm trying!"

"He he!" She giggled before slipping on the mud. "Ah!"

SPLASH!

"Gah!" She gasped out while poking her head from the now raging water.

"Annie!" Max called out before seeing some rocks near the end of the river, each one really sharp and bigger then him.

"Ah! Max! Help me!" She gasped out while getting pulled under the water.

(With Chacu Challhua)

'I love the rain, it's so wet.' She thought before hearing something loud.

"ANNIE!"

Her ears perked up hearing Max scream and ran towards it. Only to see Max running on the edge of the river.

"Help me!" Annie gasped out while moving closer to the rocks. "Help me glug!"

Chacu Challhua blinked while seeing the rocks and started to contemplate saving her or getting hurt on the rocks. 'I could probably deal with them, but her? She'll die on impact, and I can't let master lose his sister, no matter what the punishment if I let this happen.'

"Help me!" Annie cried out while getting closer to the rocks.

The Earthbound Immortal ran faster before stripping naked and jumped into the water. "I'm coming!"

"No! You'll both hit the rocks!" yelled out Max in panic.

But the woman swam faster and faster before grabbing Annie and started to swim back towards the shore. "Hang on and don't let go."

Annie groaned while the woman swam closer to the shore. 'I….can't….open my...eyes….'

Chacu Challhua got on shore and careful placed her on the ground. "Um….are you alive?"

Annie coughed and had some trouble breathing before Chacu Challhua pushed on her chest which pushed the water out making her gasp and regain her breathing as Max ran over.

"Annie!" he cried out. "Annie! Speak to me!"

"Ah….stop yelling...Max…." she groaned before opening her eyes. "Where am I?"

Chacu Challhua smiled. "On the riverbank, you nearly died."

"Thank god you're safe." smiled Max while Annie slowly sat up and gave another cough.

"Yes….ugh…"

"Don't move too much." Chacu Challhua said. "Just rest a little and let me help."

"Thank you."

"..." she looked away with a light blush. "You're welcome." 'This isn't painful at all! So...why am I blushing?!'

What the three didn't notice however was Greiger on a tall perch seeing this and was surprised.

'How? Just how would a monster like her….save my family?' He thought while seeing the woman picking her up and carried her in her arms. 'She could have easily let her go and die, but she saved her without having to be told.'

He then noticed her stroking Annie's hair and felt a little annoyed.

(Later)

"You, we need to talk."

Chacu Challhua blinked while sitting on a chair next to a table as Greiger looked at her with a glare. "Yes master? Oh! Is it about you giving my ass a good snacking~?"

"No."

"Aww."

"I wanted to say thanks for saving Annie, I saw the whole thing."

"..." she swished her tail a little. "Oh that….well….I just wanted to help."

"But I also wanted to tell you not to get too close to them, I still don't trust you yet." he admitted before closing his eyes. "But….Max and Annie are enjoying your company here, so...I suppose if you keep doing what you're doing, I can at least be happy they're happy."

Chacu Challhua looked away with a light blush and looking slightly depressed. "I see...so master hates me? Well it helps with the thrill but….not for the maidens heart."

'What the hell is she talking about?' he thought with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you think I hate you?"

"Well…." she looked at him in the eye. "You're my first master so I thought you would enjoy me. But….you seem to like making me sad or not hurt me too much."

"...wait, you're upset because I'm thanking you?"

"No." She groaned. "I'm just sad you don't enjoy me. I did help you that one duel and now...I'm the plague." She breathed heavily. "Which is fine….to a point."

'Is she trying to guilt trip me or being serious?'

"Master." Chacu Challhua said with a groan. "Should I just leave and look for a hole to live in?"

"No." he shook his head. "Look, I may not trust you completely, but your help around here is appreciated, so...maybe I could….reward you."

She blinked. "Master? What kind of reward?"

He pulled out a small ring-looking object that had a small sharp end with Greiger sighing. "This is a piercing, I figured it might be a good idea to give you something like this if I'm not around and you want some enjoyment by yourself."

"..." she blushed heavily before fiddling with her thumbs. "..."

"What?"

"...are you….proposing to me?"

"What?!" he blushed. "N-No!"

"But the ring is just right." She blushed. "And...it's very….nice…"

"It's a piercing, not a ring." he deadpanned while sighing. "Look, do you want it or not? I could return it if you prefer."

"No no." She said while grabbing the piercing. "I love it, but….for spirits, such things are….well nice. Especially for a Immortal like me….so….thanks master. I love you more now."

Greiger looked away hearing that before seeing her stand up and move to take her pants off. "W-Wait! What are you doing?!"

"I need to put this on the right spot."

"It's not THAT kind of piercing! It's a bellybutton piercing!"

"...still going to put it on." She said while taking her underwear off and grinned. "I hope it hurts a lot~"

"Put your pants on!" he spoke up standing before he moved over to try and stop her, but this lead to pushing her down while trying to get the piercing out of her hand and covered the sharp part, just as the front door opened.

"Brother! We're back!" Annie called out before seeing the sight just as Max walked in. Her face turned red and covered her mouth. "Greiger! W-What are you doing?!"

"Annie?! Max?! It's not what it looks like I swear!"

"Master." Chacu Challhua said with a loud moan. "Are you going to propose AND fuck me? Oooh~ It's so good to be alive! Ufufufufu~"

Max and Annie's eyes rolled back in their heads before falling back.

"H-Hey!" Greiger blushed before seeing the woman smirking.

"Do it. Fuck me like a bitch~"

The man groaned and facepalmed as the screen went black.


	50. Crescent Rose and Ruby

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Crescent Rose and Ruby

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

Ruby yawned while in the cafeteria trying to eat some cereal. 'What a weird dream, Yang having girls in her bed, what next flying hammers?' she munched on a spoonful while feeling like she just jinxed herself.

As she ate, she didn't know that her weapon, Crescent Rose, was right next to her….even though she left it in the room. Or the fact it seemed to glow lightly before going back to normal.

Ruby yawned again. "This is weirder than the time Velvet was naked and singing 'Got to Grimm them all'. Man that was a weird dream."

But that was when Velvet overheard her and blushed. "Y-You thought that?!"

"Well technically it was in a dream I had."

"It's still embarrassing!" She blushed before running off. 'She's like a mini Coco!'

The scythe glowed a bright red before returning to normal.

"Man, I still don't get how she became a huntress if she gets that flustered." Ruby muttered before noticing the scythe. "Huh? Weird I thought I left you in the dorm." she picked it up and looked it over for any marks. "Maybe I brought you down without noticing, must be me sleep walking." she joked.

' _You don't sleep walk._ ' Said a meek voice.

"You're right." She said with a smile. "If anything Blake is the sleepwalker."

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Blake while running out of the cafeteria.

"...weird." She muttered.

' _Very partner in arms._ '

Ruby looked where Blake went and swore she saw a shadow following under the tables. "Huh? What...huh. Is it a Geist?"

' _No._ ' Said the voice really softly. ' _It's a ninja._ '

"Oh, that makes more sense." she nodded while eating more cereal and rubbed her eyes. 'I hope this weird daydream finishes up soon.'

' _Partner in arms. Can I come out now? Please?_ ' The voice said in a cute voice.

"Mmm, later." she yawned before Crescent Rose was picked up by Cardin. "Hey!"

"Relax, I'm just taking a closer look at this thing." He said before looking it over and activated the blaster function. "Mmm, needs a nice manly touch."

"Give it back Cardin!" she frowned getting up while he held it above her as she tried reaching it.

"No way pipsqueak." He laughed while moving a few feet away and started playing with the barrel. "Mmm, ice, fire and electric dust, nice."

The weapon glowed slightly while Cardin started to move the barrel to gravity.

"Give it back right now!"

"Not yet." He said while aiming the weapon at Velvet. "I just have to fire at that freak."

Click.

BOOM!

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed while going flying in the opposite direction.

CRASH!

And hit Coco hard on the chest.

"OW! Hey!" she glared before swinging her knee into his stomach.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain as Ruby chuckled at that.

"He he." She giggled while picking her weapon up and nuzzled it. "Good girl, great work."

' _Partner in arms._ ' Spoke the voice while Ruby started to look around for the voice.

"Huh? What was that?" she blinked while rubbing her head. "Am I still half asleep?"

' _No._ ' Said the voice again. ' _You're awake._ '

"Yang? Are you playing a prank on me?" She called out while walking out of the cafeteria. "If so it's not funny."

' _It's not her_ ' Said the voice again.

"There it is again!" She cried out before looking at Crescent Rose. "...I'm dreaming."

' _No._ ' The voice said….from within the weapon. ' _You aren't dreaming._ '

Ruby jumped while dropping the weapon on the ground. She looked at it with wide eyes while giving herself a pinch. "Ow! Oh no, this is real!"

' _Ow. Partner in arms that hurt._ ' The voice said with annoyance.

Ruby moved back slowly from the weapon. "Oh no, my weapon is haunted!" She then ran for it while the weapon glowed a bright red color.

' _Partner in arms?_ '

(Elsewhere)

Ruby looked around before hiding in a closet and locked the door. "That ghost won't find me here."

Knock knock

'Crap!' She thought while keeping absolutely quiet.

"Partner in arms? Are you in there?"

"You won't get me ghost!" she shouted on impulse before covering her mouth.

"But I'm not a ghost! I'm a weapon spirit!"

Knock knock knock

"Please open the door!"

Ruby kept on being quiet while not seeing a spider going down a thread and right on her nose. But when she felt the tiny legs she looked down and paled.

It moved on her face while it was revealed to be a large black widow spider.

"AHHHHH! SPIDER!" She screamed before bolting out of the room and ran down the hall. "AHHHHH!"

(Later)

She ran towards a classroom while still having the spider on her face as students looked like they were going to laugh at her predicament. "AHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Wow, can't believe she's scared over a tiny bug."

"It's an arachnid." One student laughed while holding her stomach.

"Man is she a wimp!"

Ruby screamed before accidentally using her Semblance and caused rose petals to go flying all over the place. "GET IT OFF ME!" she ran into an empty classroom before swatting at the spider which fell down with her panting. "Oh god….that was scary…"

The poor girl slid on her butt while trying to calm her heart. But what she didn't know was that someone was behind her.

"Hey are you ok?"

"No….my heart feels like it's going to explode."

"Need a massage?"

"Yes." She said with a groan. "Sure thing Weiss."

The figure started rubbing Ruby's back while something soft and big sat on her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, thanks Weiss. This morning is so weird! First I have trouble waking up, Cardin gives me trouble, and then I find out my own weapon is haunted!"

"Really? That must be terrible." The figure said while the soft things moved a little on Ruby's shoulder. "That Cardin is mean."

"Oh yeah, sometimes I wish I could just break the rules and give him what for."

"And that would be what?"

"A punch to the crotch!"

"Well, why can't you do it now?"

"Because then I'll get in trouble by Yang and the teachers and blah blah blah, sometimes being young isn't fair."

"Well you are adorable as you are." She said while the soft things moved on Ruby's shoulders again. "So don't think that way partner in arms."

"Thanks We-wait a second!" she went wide eyed before jumping and whirled around. "You're not Weiss!"

The figure, which was a slightly tall girl with short black hair, dark red eyes, with a very tight black and red bodysuit that had a opening on the bottom and top of her D cup chest along with black fur on the shoulders and legs, with silver gloves on the arms, a pair of silver shoes, a medium sized ass with a black wolf like tail, and a pair of wolf like ears on her head, moved back and waved nervously. "Hi."

"W-Who are you?! Are you that ghost?!"

She shook her head. "I'm a weapon spirit, and sorry for scaring you."

"J-Just who are you?!"

"Well…." she looked away before forming a familiar scythe head from her right arm. "You did make me you know."

Ruby's jaw dropped while her face paled. "W-W-What?!"

"Hi partner in arms." She smiled. "I'm your daughter Crescent Rose."

"...night night." she spoke before fainting.

She blinked before looking a little sad. "I guess I can't ask her if she wants a Mother's Day card."

(Later)

Ruby groaned while on her bed with the sheets on her. "Ugh….what happened?"

"You passed out."

"Ugh….Yang? Is that you?"

"No." Said Crescent Rose while sitting next to the girls legs. "Just me."

"WAH!" jumped Ruby with wide eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said with a frown. "Please, don't scream."

"W...Wait." she panted. "You mean...you're real?!"

Crescent Rose nodded. "I'm as real as when you 'birthed' me."

"D-Don't say it like that, Yang never explained that stuff." she blushed. "But...how? Aren't you a ghost?"

"No." She deadpanned. "I'm a weapon spirit that is formed from either a hundred years of energy gaining to get a soul or in your case, have lots of love from the partner in arms. So….thanks for loving me 'mom'."

Ruby rubbed her head while swaying. "Oh man, I need some water, this is...wow."

Crescent Rose formed the back end of the scythe handle with the hooks going up before moving the arm down and grabbed a glass of water. "Here you go."

Ruby took it while guzzling the water down quickly and sighed in relief. "So wait….just because I gave you so much love, you're alive? Like, full on living? With blood and guts and all that stuff?"

"Yep." She smiled. "And I have a soul. But….." she looked away. "I can't have kids."

"So no kisses?"

"What? Where did you hear that from?"

"Dad."

"...it's more complicated than that." Crescent Rose deadpanned. "But I'll tell you later, just know I'm happy you love me so much."

"You kidding? I love all weapons." she smiled. "But I had no idea they could become people! Wait till the others hear about this."

"Well some already know." She admitted. "I mean there are two million or so weapon spirits out there with your sister and ninja friend finding out before you. And the blond guy and the crazy ginger and the monkey boy. I even think the gray haired exchange student has one."

"Wow! All of them? What about Weiss?"

"Her weapon spirit is….waiting." She said with a chuckle. "She's not a fan of people."

"Wait what about uncle Qrow?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I never saw him before."

"Wait, does this mean you can see everything before you 'awaken'? What about after? If you get hurt do you feel pain? Do you eat? Sleep? What about drink?" Ruby asked question after question.

"Calm down 'mom'!" She called out. "I could see, but I didn't have a brain yet, I do feel pain, I eat and sleep even if my main diet is blood on occasion, and I do drink but not often since I might rust."

"Wait, you need blood?" she grimaced.

"Just a pint, but I'm not that into blood." Crescent Rose chuckled before pouting. "I like cookies and mom, I'm sorry but I stole your cookie stash last night. I'm sorry!"

Ruby gasped before checking under her bed and pulled the box out.

"I'm sorry." She pouted with her ears down as Ruby saw her box all empty. "I was hungry."

"Awwww." groaned Ruby before tossing it aside and pouted. "I was saving that for a special occasion."

Crescent Rose looked down. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me 'mom'."

She sighed and nodded. "It's fine, but from now on you ask first, ok?"

Her ears stood up. "Ok! I love you partner in arms and mom!"

"Wait, I can get the mom part, but what about partner in arms?"

"Oh it means fiancé." She said bluntly.

"...what?"

"Fiancé, it means you are engaged to a person. So….you are my bride mom." Crescent Rose said with a smile.

"...WHAT?!" she let out just as Blake ran in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Ah...ah...ah…" Blake panted before starting to block the door shut.

"Hush." Said the weapon while pointing down. "You need to see this."

Ruby looked down and saw a woman in a ninja outfit helping Blake barricading the front door.

"There! Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet to myself."

"Master partner in arms." Said Gambol Shroud with a smile under her mask. "Need any more furniture?"

She paled before screaming in terror and jumped out the window as the woman ran after in in the shadows.

"Wasn't that fun mom?" Crescent Rose asked with a chuckle.

"Woah! Was that Gambol Shroud? She's more of a ninja than Blake!"

"And she learned to be a filthy lover." She said with a wink. "Reads those books every night even she's asleep."

"No!"

"It's true."

"Wait a sec...then those girls I saw Yang with in my dreams were real! Oh my gosh! This is awesome!"

"Yep, and once the sword is out we can be a team of eight." She grinned. "Think about it, weapons and partner in arms, fighting the world! And stealing all the cookies!"

"No stealing, but we can get some later." beamed Ruby at the image before hugging Crescent Rose and didn't realize her head was pressing against her chest. "This is gonna rock!"

"Yep." She blushed before saying. "So…..want some milk? I can make…." she muttered something.

"What?"

"...milk come out of...my boobs. B-But only because I drank some! I don't make them!"

Ruby blushed while looking at them and let go while getting a weird image in her head and shook it away. "Wait! That brings up a question, how come you look part wolf? And older than me? Shouldn't you look younger than me?"

"Well it's based on the soul. Not every weapon spirit is the same, and when you made me you accidentally put both dog hair and Beowolf essence in my metal. So…" she pointed to her ears. "That's why I got a tail and ears."

"Wait…" Ruby reached up and gave one of the ears a rub making her weapon jolt. "Wow, they feel just like Zwei's ears."

"Ah~ M-Mom...it tickles." She said while her leg thumped a little.

"Wow!" spoke Ruby who stopped and smiled. "Oh man, I can't wait to see what Weiss' weapon is like. Do you know what it looks like?"

She panted while calming down. "She's….different. Like that blond boy if he wore a dress."

"Jaune in a dress? That's funny."

"Well she is the opposite."

"So not funny?"

"More like a bitch with a very calm air around her." She frowned. "And she thinks I'm heavy when…" she whispered something into Ruby's ear. "She's bigger than me."

"Huh? But you're way taller than Weiss' weapon is."

"Not that." She pointed to her chest. "This one."

"Oh...OH!"

"Don't worry, you will grow in time mom."

Ruby blushed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was a compliment." She said before looking around. "So want to scare some people? Maybe that ginger?"

"You mean Nora?"

She nodded. "Please mom?"

"Mmmm, nah, I've still got a lot of questions."

"Like what?"

"Do you now have to...you know." she nodded towards the bathroom.

"It depends on what I ingest." she blushed in embarrassment.

"What happens if you try to change clothes? Ah! Is that like taking your own body apart?" gasped Ruby in horror.

"No we can use clothes like anyone else, but it's like an action figure, we feel naked without our normal attire. So without my bodysuit I might be colored white or something."

"But what if they get dirty?"

"Then we clean it with oil or soap." She said. "But we can't stand hot water."

"So clean it like how I usually clean you?"

Crescent Rose nodded. "So anything else you want to ask mom?"

"...can I touch those?"

"Touch what exactly?"

Ruby pointed to the weapon's chest.

"Oh! You can, just don't squeeze too much." She said with a blush.

Ruby smiled and reached out slowly to the breasts before grabbing them and gave them a squeeze.

"Ah~" she moaned while blushing. "M-Mom d-do you like them?"

"They make me think of Yang's. I always wanted to know what big breasts felt like, but these are soft. Like two mini pillows."

"Well you will get them." She blushed. "And...maybe we can cuddle when your chest gets bigger? Like every day?"

"You sure? I don't wanna be a pervert, something Yang says most guys turn into when they get older when they touch a girl's chest."

"Girls also like them." Crescent Rose blushed. "Especially moms and...fiancés." 'Don't let this end god of weapons!'

'I know I should stop, but this is so new and neat to feel.' Ruby thought while squeezing a little more.

"M-M-Mom….please...do some maintenance...on me…" she blushed before saying. "Arf?"

"Wait, did you just bark?"

"S-Sorry!" she looked away while moving away from her. "I'll just let you rest if you're still feeling faint."

"It's fine." Ruby said. "I just thought the barking was cute."

She blushed. "I-I see…."

"But before you leave, or rest, just wanted you to know your breasts felt nice."

Crescent Rose blushed. "T-Thanks mom, and your chest is cute too….love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

She blushed red before fainting right off the bed and landed on her head. 'So...cute…'

(Later)

"M-Mom!" moaned Crescent Rose with a blush as Ruby rubbed her legs. "N-Not there!"

"Relax, I'm just making sure your muscles don't cramp up. I can only do so much with your as a weapon."

She blushed at that. "B-But it's oh~" she moaned as Ruby moved her hands down her thigh. "Ah~!"

"Relax, this is nothing too different than when I polish you. Ooh! I wonder if I should try that on you and see if it works."

"M-Mom, are you almost done?"

"Not yet." She said before moving inward and started rubbing it. "Wow your leg is tense."

'That's not the issue here!' She thought before Weiss walked into the room.

"Ruby, did you take my textbook aga…." she trailed off before her mouth dropped while Ruby and Crescent Rose turned with said weapon turning bright red. "What the hell?!"

"Oh hi Weiss, just helping her with maintenance."

"M-M-M-Mom!" Crescent Rose blushed. "C-Can you stop now-oh!"

"What's going on?!"

"I'm just helping my weapon." Ruby smiled before seeing Crescent Rose fainting from embarrassment and returned to weapon form.

' _M-Mom….filthy…._ ' She muttered before conking out like a light.

Weiss looked on in shock before fainting on the ground.

Ruby smiled while picking Crescent Rose up and nuzzled it. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get a thorough check up." She then grinned. "And I mean thorough, he he he."

As this went on, we find a familiar sword looking on with a faint glow. ' _Stupid partner in arms….just stupid!_ '

(Later)

"Yo Ruby!" Yang called out while walking into the room. "Have you seen Ember Celica?"

"They're under your pillow." she replied while currently putting Crescent Rose back together after doing a clean up over every piece.

"Oh thanks." She said before seeing her weapons sleeping on the bed. 'How cute.'

"By the way, can you tell them not to fight with Crescent Rose next time? They tried to 'play' with her and now she's scared of them."

"Ok….wait. What do you mean scared?"

"Oh right! I forgot to mention, but I learned about weapon spirits."

"...oh!" She said before going wide eyed. "Did she hurt you?!"

"No, just gave me a massage." She said while putting the last part on as Crescent Rose turned into human form. "How do you feel?"

"Much better mom." She smiled. "Thanks."

"Did you feel hurt?"

"No, but it did feel like I was exposed." she blushed looking away while Yang whistled.

"Wow, so that's what she looks like, way to go sis, she can play with Zwei now." she chuckled.

Crescent Rose looked at Yang before huffing. "Don't make fun of me aunty."

"Hey, not old enough to be called that."

"But you are an aunt." She said. "And mom is mom."

"Uh….wait." she looked at Ruby. "Has she been calling you mom since she showed herself?"

"Yes, although she also called me partner in arms a few times."

"And you DO know what that is, right?"

"Yang, I'm not dumb, she said it was fiancé." she deadpanned.

"Alright, then explain. How is it you're not freaking out over being in this kind of relationship? No offense Ruby, but wouldn't you be bouncing off the walls hearing all this stuff? I'm not telling you no since honestly I can't say that with me and those two. It's just...well you know."

"Yang, we talked about it already." Ruby deadpanned. "And Crescent Rose is ok with me, she won't do anything until I'm older. But she lets me touch her chest."

"M-Mom!" She barked in embarrassment.

"Say what?" gawked Yang.

"Oh come on Yang, I was curious and she let me, no harm done. Besides, even though I AM her mom in a way, I still sorta see her like my closest best bud who is open for some experimenting, no offense Crescent."

"It's fine mom, but….can you rub my butt next time? My breasts are getting swollen lately." She blushed.

"Sure." smiled Ruby before reaching down and started rubbing the spot making her weapon jolt with a bark.

"I-I-I didn't mean in front of aunty!"

Yang blushed with Ruby giggling while her own two weapons woke up with yawns.

"Partner in arms?"

"What is going on?"

Both looked down and saw the spectacle before looking at Yang.

"Do it…."

"To us…."

"NOW!"

The blond facepalmed and shook her head. 'Great, my little sister is gonna start turning into a pervert now.'

"Ooh, your tail is wagging extra fast today."

"Mom!" blushed Crescent Rose.


	51. Diamond Tiara and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Diamond Tiara and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a pleasant day in the town of Ponyville as the residential baby dragon known as Spike was currently out walking to enjoy the sunlight.

As he was walking, he suddenly heard what sounded like crying. He walked over to a bush that was near the main road and pushed the shrub away to see a young filly with a pink coat and purple mane with a white streak in it.

"Um, excuse me?" Spike tried to get the young fillies attention without scaring her.

Diamond Tiara pulled her hooves away and saw a purple and green dragon looking at her with confusion. "What do you want?" snapped Diamond Tiara.

Spike recoiled from the harsh tone, but that didn't send him away. He came here to see what was wrong, and he was gonna find out. "Well, I came here because I heard you cry, so I came here to see what's wrong." replied Spike with honesty.

That surprised Diamond Tiara. If it was some other filly or colt, they'd probably leave her be and go on their way. But this dragon wanted to know what was wrong. That was actually...nice of him.

"The reason I'm crying is because I lost my tiara." replied Diamond Tiara pointing to her mane that had nothing on top of it.

Spike placed a claw on his chin as he let his mind try to come up with a solution. Then, a light bulb went off, signaling he had just the plan.

"I've got just the thing!" Spike picked Diamond Tiara up and carried her bridle-style as he began to run towards the library.

Diamond Tiara held on as she felt her face heat up. She could feel the dragon's scales, which surprisingly felt warm to her.

They soon made it to the Golden Oaks Library, with Spike still holding onto Diamond Tiara. He gently put her down and ran over one of the bookshelves and began to search for something.

"What are you doing?" asked Diamond Tiara arching one of her eyebrows.

"Looking for something." replied Spike who grabbed something behind the shelf. "Found it!" He pulled out what appeared to be a briefcase.

"What's in there?" asked Diamond Tiara once again.

Spike didn't answer, but merely unlatched the front of the case and opened it, revealing numerous tools that jewelers used. He put several of them beside him and grabbed a piece of metal that was kept in the case for an emergency repair.

"This is my jewelry repair kit. I learned how to mold and fashion metal into different shapes after reading how to. Then I saved up enough bits to buy my own kit." replied Spike who put the metal back and pulled out a piece of what appeared to be gold.

"So, you're gonna make me a new tiara?" asked Diamond Tiara with hidden glee.

"That's the plan." replied Spike who was satisfied with the piece of gold and began to heat it up with his green flames, which surprised Diamond Tiara who had never seen a dragon breath fire before.

His scales protected him from getting burned and allowed him to carefully and easily bend it the right way without losing concentration. He made sure the flames were kept at a controllable temperature and slowly began to bend the gold into a shape.

Diamond Tiara just sat there in awe as she watched Spike bend and twist the gold and even saw him grab a few gems from the case. She dare not say anything as she didn't want to break his concentration.

Spike squinted his eyes as he was almost done. After another few minutes, He stopped the fire and grabbed a tool from the case and carefully began to make small grooves into the hot metal and began to carefully put the needed gems into the necessary spots.

Spike wiped the sweat from his head as he was immune to getting burned, but he could still get overheated. He grabbed the tongs from the case and rushed to the kitchen to get water. He came back out with a bucket of water and put the hot gold into it, causing a cloud of steam to come up and block their vision.

Spike and Diamond Tiara looked down at the piece of fashioned jewelry, and Diamond Tiara was utterly stunned. The piece of gold had been fashioned into a close replica of her first one. Except for the difference in metal as this was made out of gold. The tops of it were decked in beautiful rubies that shined perfectly.

Diamond Tiara was stunned by the work on it. It didn't look like it had any errors in it. Spike held it out to her with a satisfied smile as she still just stared at it. Finally, she picked it up and carefully put it on her head. Even more surprised to feel that it fit just right.

"A-Amazing. I can't believe you made this." replied Diamond Tiara in awe.

"Well, when I'm not helping Twilight, I got free time to work on my jewelry making." replied Spike.

Diamond Tiara looked at him with a smile on her face and hugged him. Spike was surprised by the sudden gesture, but returned the hug nonetheless.

Diamond Tiara pulled away and suddenly realized something. "Sorry, I never told you my name. Diamond Tiara." replied Diamond Tiara.

"Nice name. Mine's Spike." introduced Spike with a bow, that got a giggle out of Diamond Tiara.

"Spike, do you, maybe wanna, hang out sometime?" asked Diamond Tiara with a little red around her cheeks.

"I'd like that." replied Spike happy to have made a new friend.

This day not only sparked a meeting, but a new relationship for these two.

(Timeskip)

Diamond Tiara tried to hold back tears as the pearl necklace was placed around her neck by her husband. The head of an older dragon showed itself from behind her as he adjusted the pearls.

"They're perfect." replied Diamond Tiara.

"You're perfect." complimented Spike to his wife as he was finished with making sure the necklace was just right.

Both pony and dragon held each other as the camera panned out to show them on the balcony of a house that was between a cheap house, and a luxurious mansion.

After their first encounter, they couldn't stay away. Diamond Tiara had been eternally grateful for the dragon and treated him with kindness. Spike however heard how she treated the CMC and told her to apologize. At first she was reluctant, but knew that some of Spike's gentle nature was rubbing off on her, so she said she was sorry to them. They were at first suspicious, but decided to give her a chance.

It was a few years later that Diamond Tiara began to feel a strong romantic feeling for Spike. She was scared of telling him, but mustered up all her courage and told him outright that she liked him. She was relieved to hear that he felt the same way about her, and did something that neither regretted.

He proposed.

During their wedding, Twilight and her friends showed, Silver Spoon of course with the CMC who loved weddings, her father obviously, and even the princesses. What really shocked everyone at the reception was that Celestia and Luna was his MOTHER and AUNT! This meant he was technically a prince. That really made her day.

After tying the knot, Spike began to work as one of Ponyville's best jewelry makers and managed to keep them financially secured.

Now Diamond Tiara had everything she ever wanted. A great house, a secured future, and a prince charming as a husband.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara? We're gonna be late for our dinner date!" called Spike form downstairs.

"Coming!" shouted Diamond Tiara looking at the tiara on top of her head that made it all possible. She turned away to get ready for her date with her husband.


	52. Princess Cadence and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Princess Cadence and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves at the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. They had successfully defeated the evil Queen Chrysalis, and were ready to commence with the ceremony.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we are here today to witness the union between Shining Armor, and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." started Celestia. "If there is anyone here who feels these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your tongue."

Everypony there seemed to not have any objections. But before Celestia could speak, there was one claw and hoof raised up. What stunned everypony was the claw belonged to Spike, and the hoof belonged to the groom himself, Shining Armor.

"Shining Armor? What are you doing?" asked Twilight who was stunned to see her brother object to his own wedding.

"Well, there's something we need to tell everypony." replied Shining Armor as Spike stood next to him. "You see, me and Cadence aren't getting married."

"What!" exclaimed the mane six in shock.

"Yeah. Cadence is actually marrying Spike." replied Shining as Spike walked over to Cadence. Both looked at each other with a gaze that showed true compassion.

"But...how the...when..." muttered Twilight shocked at the turn of events.

"Let me explain how this all came to be." replied Spike.

(Flashback)

We currently see a young Cadence pushing a filly Twilight on the swing set.

"Higher!" cried Twilight in joy.

"Okay." Cadence gave another push to let Twilight go higher. She noticed something tapping her back leg and looked down to see a purple baby dragon. His name was Spike, who had been hatched by Twilight not that long ago, but was technically Celestia's son.

"Hello there little guy. Need something?" asked Cadence crouching down to look him in the eye.

"Are you a pwincess?" asked Spike with curiosity.

"Why, yes I am." replied Cadence who found the little dragon's question adorable.

"Where's your pwince?" asked Spike again.

"I don't have one, yet." replied Cadence.

Spike walked over to her head and wrapped his tiny claws around her, gicing her a hug. "Then I'll be your prince." replied Spike.

Cadence found the act adorable and decided to humor the little fella. "Alright then. When we get older, you can be my prince, promise?" asked Cadence holding out her hoof.

"Promise." replied Spike shaking it with both his claws.

"Cadence, please push me higher." replied Twilight who had seen their little conversation and wanted another push.

"Coming Twilight." replied Cadence who began to push her on the swing. She felt something on her back and turned her head to see Spike holding onto her while he closed his eyes and took a nap. Cadence smiled at the tiny dragon sleeping and gave him a kiss on the forehead before gently pushing Twilight so as to not disturb Spike's slumber.

(Flashback End)

"After that encounter, me and Spike began to hang out a little bit more during each visit." replied Cadence holding Spike with one of her wings.

"It may have been a silly promise when I was a kid, but we really understood each other as the years went by." replied Spike.

"Wait, I thought Shining also liked her?" questioned Twilight.

"While Cadence is fun to hang out, we were just friends. Nothing romantic or anything." replied Shining.

"So this whole time, Spike and Cadence have been dating?" asked Twilight.

"Yup!" chorused several ponies in the room, including Celestia.

"You too princess?" asked Twilight who was shocked even more.

"I felt Cadence would be a good candidate for Spike. He is a prince after all." replied Celestia.

"Now then, do you, Prince Spike, take Princess Cadence as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." replied Spike.

"And do you, Princess Cadence, take Prince Spike as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you mare and drake. You may kiss the bride." Spike didn't need to be told twice as he held Cadence's face and locked their lisp together, signaling their bond. Everypony there cheered as the happy couple made their way down the aisle.

"I've got to know. Why did you say you were getting married in your letter?" asked Twilight to her brother.

"Well, Spike felt nopony would come if they heard he was marrying a princess, so he figured me as the captain of the elite guards, marrying Cadence would bring in a big crowd.

"Oh." Twilight and everypony else watched as Spike and Cadence held each other close while everypony they passed stomped their hooves in congratulations.

"So, how's it feel to be my prince now?" asked Cadence.

"Feels pretty darn good." replied Spike as they boarded the carriage to head to their honeymoon.

(Omake)

Rarity was currently doing some harmless flirting with a few stallions as the after party was going on. She flet someone tap her ont he shoulder and turned to see Rainbow Dash.

"What is it, darling?" asked Rarity.

"I thought of something." replied Rainbow.

"What's that?" asked Rarity.

"Since Spike was technically a prince, considering his mom is Celestia, if you married him, you would have been a princess." replied Rainbow.

Rarity's jaw dropped at that and realized she missed out on something big.

"Well, time to get drunk in my despair." replied Rarity going over to the nearest bar.


	53. Pinkamena and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Pinkamena and Spike

To midgetman9498: Any ideas involving humans and Pokémon goes to my pokesexuals story.

To trentmillenium619: Yes, I take requests, I've made that clear before, but that doesn't mean I can guarantee they'll be done at the snap of a finger.

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a day since our favorite dragon and party pony had pretended to tie the knot while playing house. We currently find Pinkie tending to the Sugarcube Corner as the Cakes were away with their children to visit some distant relatives.

Pinkie still remembered the shock look on Spike's face when she kissed him while they were playing and giggled at how adorable he looked. She turned around to dust the other shelf, but didn't see where she was going and ended up tripping on a puddle of spilled milk that got onto the floor and she soon went sliding into the wall.

After pulling her head out of the wall, there was a noticeable difference. Her coat fur seemed darker and her mane and tail seemed to deflate.

Pinkie soon grew a grin on her face as she walked over to a mirror to see the changes and grinned even more. Her reflection however looked just like how she usually looked.

"Hey! What are you doing out?" asked Pinkie's reflection.

"Just stretching my hooves." replied Pinkamena with a dark grin.

"Well get back inside me! We both know you're not allowed to be out." replied Pinkie who knew what her dark personality would do.

"Sorry, but no. I've missed out after our little episode. So, I think I'll hang around and see what's happening." replied Pinakmena.

She walked over to the kitchen and found the knives easily. "By the way, I saw your little time with Spike. Maybe I'll pay him a visit." replied Pinkamena grabbing one of the knives.

"Don't you dare hurt Spike!" yelled Pinkie with pure fury.

"I won't hurt him. We'll just play a little game." grinned Pinkamena walking out of the shop with the kitchen knife hidden from view.

Pinkamena kept a look out for any suspicious ponies and began her trek to the library. Since her good side kept her locked away, it was time to ruin her reputation. And what better way to ruin it by attacking a young dragon who was a friend?

She made it to the library and cautiously opened the door to make sure no one else was inside. She peeked inside and saw the baby dragon with his back to her, restocking the bookshelves.

Pinkamena grinned and began to sneak up behind the oblivious dragon and reached for the hidden knife. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and was about to pull out the knife, when she stopped after he turned around.

Pinkamena stared at Spike's face and lost all train of thought. He...He...He was...too cute! His face seemed to thwart off any dark thoughts she had and replaced them with giddiness at the sight of the baby dragon. His adorable face made her feel guilt with what she was going to do, and replaced her dark glint with a different twinkle.

Spike didn't hear Pinkie come in, and was confused on why she looked different. Before he could ask her what's up, he found himself pulled into a hug by Pinkie. He could feel himself beginning to blush and found that her grip on him was strong.

"You're so cute!" exclaimed Pinkamena completely out of character. She bounced around with the young dragon in her arms and had a smile on her face that would beat Pinkie's by a mile.

She happened to pass by a mirror where her good side saw what was going, and seemed to be angry. "What are you doing! You let him go right now!" yelled her good side. Good thing only they could hear each other.

"No. I think I'll stay here to cuddle with Spike for a few weeks, maybe months, years sound good." rambled Pinkamena who rubbed her face against Spike.

Pinkie from the mirror had steam coming out of her ears until she suddenly stopped and got a devilish idea. "Alright, but you forgot one thing." replied Pinkie.

"What's that?" asked Pinkamena without care.

"This!" Pinkie grabbed the edges of the mirror and seemed to strain against it before her head popped out and she pulled her entire body out.

"How did you-?" started Pinkamena before she felt Spike wriggle out of her grasp and saw the two Pinkies.

"What. How the. What the." started Spike who seemed to be seeing double. The strain of trying to understand caused him to faint with a thud on the floor.

Pinkie and Pinkamena were shocked and turned to each other with an angry glare. "This is your fault!" yelled the two sides.

(omake)

"I have a question." commented Spike putting the books back while Pinkie and Pinkamena sat there and played cards.

"What is it?" asked both of them at the same time.

"If one of you gets lucky, does that mean the other feels it as well?" asked Spike like it was an innocent question.

Both Pinkies stopped their game and turned towards Spike before giving each other a knowing look and turned to Spike.

"Why don't we-" started Pinkie.

"-find out." finished Pinkamena as they both walked towards Spike with a predatory grin on both of their faces.

Spike turned around and saw how they were looking at him. When they both were looking down at him, he could only utter one phrase. "Mommy."


	54. Etemon and Gazimon Minions

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Etemon and Gazimon Minions

In response to:

Anon: Um, dude? Here's the thing, I made a poll a month ago, which people voted on, regarding Spike's Gals, the story where these came from. It was whether to just get rid of it and move the chapters here, or not. Guess what won? Yeah, those chapters are coming here so they have a spot and so they can get lemons. So here's the thing, I could either keep doing what I'm doing and add a few here and there after other chapters, or just flood the rest of this and the next installation with them and make EVERYONE deal with chapters they've probably already seen. Take your pick.

Guest: How is it spamming? Because so many is coming in at once? I've heard a few others say something similar about RWBY and Percy Jackson, but they're still coming.

Izaya Orihara 101101: Considering the other characters who have gotten with themselves, that's not that far off.

Guest: BS? How is it bs? Because I'm publishing chapters you don't like? Well guess what? No one's making you read them, if you don't like them, just leave, it's not that hard. I publish what pairings what I want, because other people actually like them. I could say you're bs, but I won't. You have a right to give your opinion, just like I am in response to it.

Author's note: Also, I'm gonna say this ahead of time since some people are gonna complain. If you don't wanna read this, then READ the title. If you still read it after seeing the title and get up in arms because it involves men, that's on you, not me.

Series: Digimon Adventure

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" yelled Etemon throwing his mic down as he stamped away from the screen with a growl. "That no good rotten overgrown skeleton had to go and ruin everything!" he headed out the room and down the room with a frown. "Gazimon!"

"Yes Etemon?" asked one who felt nervous seeing his master wasn't in a good mood.

"My latest plan just got beaten by those digidestined and I'm real worked up, you know what that means."

"Um, we all get some time off?" he guessed trying to crack a joke.

Etemon glared at him behind his sunglasses making the rookie shrink. "Go get the others, now."

"Y-Yes Etemon." he nodded before turning and ran off quickly.

"Hmph, that little runt is gonna get what's coming to him."

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Oh god!" moaned a Gazimon who had his head muffled by the pillow as he was getting hammered by Etemon's dick who wasn't being gentle. "E-Etermon! Easy!"

"Pipe down! I need this after losing my Greymon, screen, and probably my coliseum too!" he ordered while slapping the rookie's ass making him cry out with a yelp as the other two Gazimon watched on the side with blushes and sporting their own erections.

"Wow, wouldn't wanna be him right now." whispered the one on the right. "His ass looks like it might split in half."

"You kidding? He took that for two hours straight, and if you're too scared, I'll just take your spot." shrugged the other one with a smirk.

"Hey, I didn't say that." frowned the right one. "I just mean I wouldn't wanna be the one getting so roughed up."

"Wimp."

"Oh up yours!"

"Quiet!" snapped Etemon turning to them without slowing his thrusts as the two Gazimon jumped. "If you two got time to talk then you got time to wait and hold still till I'm done here, got it?"

"Yes sir." the two nodded before moving over on the sides of Etemon as they tried licking his balls with their friend moaning louder and louder.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god!" moaned the third Gazimon biting into the pillow.

"Come on Barbara! Move your hips like you mean it!" spoke Etemon slapping the Gazimon's ass making it clench around his dick harder making him move faster. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

The other two Gazimon tasted the saltiness from Etemon's balls while the musk started to make their heads get into this with their own dicks starting to peak out from their groins.

"Yes sir!" moaned the male who tried moving his ass as close as possible with his dick flopping from the rough thrusts that were starting to make his ass tingle.

A small window popped up right under the scene with Yui appearing. "For those of you confused, Etemon here gave nicknames for each of these guys to make things easier and to help distinguish them. Make sure you have plenty of tissues." before the window faded while the two Gazimon sucking on Etemon's balls were letting out moans.

'I never get tired of his balls.'

'I really wish he'd shower more around these.'

"Come on you two, I want my balls so clean and shiny you can see yourselves in them!" grunted Etemon before his dick twitched. "Get ready for my homemade creampie babe!"

"Etemon!" moaned Barbara as the other two felt the balls expand before the Gazimon found his ass get pumped full of sperm. "Ahhh!"

"Oh yeah!" grinned the ultimate who gripped the ass tighter before pulling out and caused the rest of the sperm to cover the male's ass who panted and dropped his hips down while trying to catch his breath.

"So...warm...it's in...my butt..."

"And next time it'll go in your yap, now which one of you is next?" he asked looking at the other two with one of them quickly raising his claw.

"Me Etemon, my ass is aching for your big strong dick." he winked while being a brown noser.

'Suck up.' thought the other one with a frown as Etemon chuckled.

"Then get in the position I like taking you in and say the line."

The Gazimon got on the bed and laid on his side before stretching one leg up and moved his tail away before using his claw to spread his ass. "Please turn my asspussy inside out and fill it with your jizz lord Etemon."

"Now that's what I'm saying Francesca." he grinned before moving over and didn't wait before jamming his dick into the snug hole making the Gazimon cry out with a smile before feeling it move in and out at a sudden pace.

"Ah! Oh Etemon, I never get tired of this!" he moaned with his dick fully out and his tongue sticking out.

"And I never get tired of how much your ass keeps on holding me down like this. You're the sluttiest one here!" he grunted making the third one roll his eyes.

'That's because he likes being a suck up.'

"Yes lord Etemon! My ass loves your cock!" moaned Francesca with his tail wagging faster while smiling. "Fuck me over and over!"

"I'm gonna make sure you won't be able to walk straight for a week!" he grunted while turning to the last Gazimon. "Elisabeth! Get on over here right now."

"Yes Etemon." he nodded walking over before suddenly finding his lips claimed by the ultimate in a hungry kiss making him moan with a gasp as he felt his boss' tongue worm its way into his mouth. 'I hope he takes me cowgirl style.'

Francesca moaned with each thrust inside his ass with pre trickling out onto the bed and forming a puddle.

"After we're done I'm gonna make you lick up every little drop you spilled on these brand new sheets!"

"Yes Etemon!"

Elisabeth himself got an idea and moved over and under Francesca before licking at his dick making him jump.

"H-Hey!"

"Good call Elisabeth, you can help out and make sure none of his jizz stains the bed."

"Yes Etemon." he smirked before licking up and down the Gazimon's dick making Francesca moan even louder with Etemon feeling the insides tighten.

"Fuck yeah! This just got even better for me!"

Francesca moaned with each lick and thrust with the pleasurable feeling making it feel like his body was melting. "More! I want more!"

"Quiet!" he slapped his ass while Elisabeth started sliding his mouth over the dick. "I'll be the one giving orders, you got that?"

"Sorry! You're the boss!"

'At least this cock is cleaner.' thought Elisabeth bobbing his head back and forth Francesca's cock making the Gazimon groan while feeling his insides stretch out from Etemon's big dick.

"Oh yes! I love this!"

"You're gonna love it even more when I flood your tight little ass." grunted the ultimate going even harder into the hole making the Gazimon grit his teeth while Francesca moaned out like a slut.

Elisabeth moved off the cock and started to lightly nip across the sides which made Francesca jolt while Etemon laughed.

"I can't see what you're doing, but whatever it is keep doing it."

'You got it.' he thought while he kept on sucking Francesca's dick with Etemon feeling his dick start twitching.

"I'm gonna explode! This time you better keep from making a mess!"

"Oh yes Etemon! I want it all!" moaned the Gazimon before feeling the dick twitch with his own in Elisabeth's mouth before crying out when he felt the hot sperm gush into his cavity before his own dick juice gushed down Elisabeth's throat catching him off guard.

'A quicker heads up would be appreciated!'

Francesca panted with his eyes rolling into his head before feeling Etemon pull out of him which made him whimper and felt some of the sperm leak out. "N-No fair...I wasn't done."

"I'm the head honcho here, and I say otherwise." he replied before looking down at Elisabeth who slid his mouth off the dick and wiped the sperm away. "You're next."

'Well that's obvious.' he thought before finding himself on his back and legs spread with Etemon's dick rubbing in between his ass cheeks with his dick fully hard.

"After I'm done with you three, you're getting new uniforms. Maybe some swimsuits, dresses, and definitely maid outfits to make this even more kinky babe."

'Oh man, he's gonna jump us anywhere we go then!' thought Elisabeth before moaning in surprise and pain when he felt the dick pull back and jam right into his butt making his legs try to cross, but were held open.

"If you can't relax how am I supposed to get anywhere inside?" grunted the ultimate moving his dick in and out without hesitation making Elisabeth groan.

"I-It just took me by surprise!"

"Well what's gonna be a huge surprise if you three manage to walk after I'm done! Hell, I'm so pent up I'm tempted to have you three bend right over and let the Tyrannomon and Monochromon go at your sweet asses!"

"Ooh...yes..." moaned Francesca while Elisabeth's eyes widened and Etemon went faster.

"T-That'd be too big!"

"Maybe, but with how much you three work, your asses would stick to being as snug as a virgin's again in no time!" he grinned while giving the flopping dick a pinch to the tip.

"Yeow!" cried out Elisabeth with his ass squeezing the dick harder.

"Come on, let's hear you sing me a nice little tune."

"A-Ah! I-I can't!" he moaned.

"Sure you can, you're doing right now!" he grunted while going faster and harder in the anus. "Now get to it!"

"A-Ahhh! Ahhh!" moaned Elisabeth who tried to keep it loud and clear, but each thrust made his ass twitch and adjust with each movement.

"Come on now, really sing it!"

"Ahhhh! Etemon sir, ahhhhh!"

"That's it, really hit those high notes!" grunted the ultimate while caressing the tip harder making Elisabeth grit his teeth.

'I'm gonna lose it any second!'

"Come on, give me what you got!"

"AHHHHHH!" moansed Elisabeth with his tongue hanging out while feeling his dick start to twitch before his cum spurted out and rained over himself with Etemon going faster.

"I'm gonna turn you into a walking talking cumbucket!" grunted Etemon before he exploded inside, causing a torrent of sperm to gush inside.

"AHHHH!" screamed Elisabeth who found himself cumming over himself a second time feeling the rushing sperm.

"Take it all babe!" he laughed while staying inside to make sure the Gazimon took every bit of his splooge. After a few minutes of feeling the seed, Etemon let out a laugh and turned to the other two. "We're just getting started, so get ready ladies, I'm not letting any of you rest until I'm done."

(Timeskip)

Etemon slowly pulled his dick out of Francesca's ass with a pop before the Gazimon fell down with a pant while Barbara and Elisabeth were covered in sperm too and relaxing with sperm leaking out of their assholes.

"So...full..." Francesca let out in a daze as his ass tingled and his anus gaped open and leaked sperm on the bed.

"Master Etemon, more." panted Barbara while on his limbs and shaking his rear.

"No, pick me." spoke Elisabeth laying on his side while reaching down to spread his ass open and letting some sperm leak out.

"Me...please..." panted Francesca trying to raise his ass up higher than the others and reaching back to spread his ass open as best as he could.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the ultimate. "All three of you are real and total sluts, just the way I like 'em. Alright, I'll go to town on each of you again, but then it's back to business to get rid of those brats."

The Gazimon licked their lips as Etemon walked towards them while their dicks slowly got hard again.


	55. Female 13, 14, 15, and Trunks

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female 13, 14, 15, and Trunks

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Trunks panted as he and the others regrouped. "That was intense."

"I know, he was pretty tough." spoke Goku with a smile. "I thought he was gonna win there."

"If you didn't use the spirit bomb he might have." spoke Piccolo while Krillin smiled.

"Look on the bright side, now we can head back and get something warm, it's pretty cold out here."

"I could go for a snack, I'm starved." spoke Goku.

"You're always hungry." scoffed Vegeta with a frown. "I could have handled that scrapheap all on my own if given the chance." he looked at Trunks. "Especially if SOMEONE-"

"Dad, I know what you're gonna say, but I didn't know! I might be from the future but even I don't know everything."

"I find it odd how these androids were pretty tough and yet you never met them." spoke Piccolo. "I mean, did Gero just have them hidden in a secret bunker?"

"That's ridiculous, who'd go and make a secret basement for their secret basement?" asked Krillin.

"Actually most scientists WOULD to keep backup data and any extra supplies in case of emergency." spoke Gohan.

"Well I always had to deal with just...wait, oh my god. Sorry guys I gotta go, we'll get something next time." spoke Trunks before flying away, making the others look confused. 'I can't believe it didn't click till just now. Dr. Gero might have more androids in storage and hiding. If I can get to his base and destroy them before they're activated, I can keep any of them from waking up and helping 17 and 18!'

(Later)

Trunks and his time machine appeared back near capsule corp where it landed and he got out before running inside to where his mom was in the kitchen. "Mom!"

"Wah!" she jumped and turned while grabbing her chest. "Trunks! D...Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, but I came back as soon as I could because I found out something important."

"What is it?"

"I found out Dr. Gero has more androids."

"Oh come on!" she cried out before facepalming. "How many of those bag of bolts did he make?"

"I don't know, but I'm on my way to his lab to make sure any of them left are dead." he frowned. "And this time I won't just casually fire away at them, I'll make sure to rip their heads off."

"Trunks, maybe I should come with just in case. Maybe I can reprogram them and make them useful."

"Mom, they're androids, all they'd be good for is scrap metal." he frowned before he turned to walk out with her following. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oh no you don't young man." spoke Bulma in a firm tone. "I'm going with you. I always get scared when you leave and this might help us out. If we can find other stuff in his lab, we might be able to use it to rebuild the world. It'll take decades to make a dent with all the ruins around here."

"But mom-"

"Trunks, I'm not gonna let it slide, now let's get going."

"Alright." He sighed.

"Good, now let's go, I think I remember where his lab was." She said as she began to walk towards the door.

After getting into her ship and setting the coordinates, she flew off with Trunks following and who was still against this, but knew his mom wouldn't let it go and just prayed this plan went off without a hitch.

(Later)

"Alright Trunks, we're almost there, so we just go in, check to see if we can find them and then blast them to oblivion before they can wake up?" Bulma asked curiously.

"No mom, this time I'm going to personally make sure they're destroyed with my eyes." He frowned. "I was reckless and fired blindly before and it didn't do squat. This time I'm going to blow their heads off while sleeping. It might sound underhanded, but with the future at stake I'll take any chance at this point to keep it safe."

"Alright, I'll come too, I've sat on the sidelines way to often, did you know I never even saw Frieza?" She said as the ship began to beep. "Oh, we're here."

"Well I saw him, he's not much for sore eyes." He remarked as they stopped and slowly descended to the same area where the lab was in the other timeline. 'It's still standing, meaning they were activated and flew away normal. This means the others must be sleeping down in the basement.'

"Alright, at least we don't have to dig through rubble, and before you destroy everything I'm just going to download as much of his research as possible, he may have been a mad genius, but Dr. Gero was still a genius, we'll need everything we can get to help rebuild." Bulma said as she got out of the ship.

Trunks nodded as they walked over to the doors and saw they were opened, making it easier as they walked in and saw it was dark. "Let's try to find a lightswitch, but be-"

"Found it." spoke Bulma flipping a lever as lights turned on and they saw two open capsules against the wall with 17 and 18 on them. "Guess we know where those two had their little slumber."

"And 16's still here." Trunks walked over to the sealed capsule and frowned. "He hasn't been activated at all, they must have not bothered before killing Dr. Gero and forgot all about him."

"So, do we have to kill him too then? He seems kind of handsome." Bulma said as she walked over and looked into the capsule.

"Mom." Groaned Trunks before he walked around to try and find anything. 'I know she's lonely, but an android? Like that's even be possible.'

(In another timeline)

"Achoo!" Sneezed Krillin before rubbing the spot he sneezed from. "Huh, that's weird."

(Back in current timeline)

"Either way we can leave him for now, from what I remember his prime directive was to kill Goku and not much else, and that's kind of taken care for him." Trunks said with a shrug.

"See if you can find any computers with lots of power, we're gonna need all the data we can get out of this place."

"My best bet is it's in the basement with those three bastards. It was made to think like Gero so my guess is a lot of power would go down to keep it going for years." Spoke Trunks looking around. "We just need to find a ladder or entryway down there without destroying the floor."

"Try finding a trap door, we scientists love those." Bulma chuckled as she looked around. "I got at least three back home."

"Yeah I was gonna ask you about those, but one time I stumbled across one." He remarked checking the floor. "There was some kind of tank downstairs and it had a fetus that for some reason had blond hair, what's that all about?"

"Oh….yeah, it's best if you don't think about that….or your grandmother." Bulma said with a shudder. 'So that's what was in dad's secret basement.'

Trunks was confused before his hand felt a groove in the floor, making him pull up with a groan before looking down and smirked. "Mom, I found a tunnel with a ladder, this must be it."

"Alright, wait for me." She said as she came over. Her son descended down while she took the ladder and kept her focus upwards to keep from looking down into the darkness. "So...how many androids did you say were down here?" Bulma asked as she tried not to look down.

"Counting 17 and 18, there was seven more. Dr. Gero, a clown looking one called 19, 16 which you just saw, Cell, then there was 13, 14, and 15."

"Alright...around three, almost four too if we count Cell. Is he going to be down here?" She asked as she reached the bottom.

"If so, I'll make sure he burns." He frowned landing with them seeing a large computer in the middle of the area with other capsules on the other side and a filled tank with green liquid. "This is it."

"At least the powers on, do you think there are rats down here?" Bulma asked before the computer began to hum to life.

"I don't know, but if you want data I'd get it now, the sooner we're done the sooner I can level this place." He remarked walking over to the tank and saw the form of Cell, this one looking big and almost like how he remembered it from the first time, making himself scowl. "All the innocent lives taken just to make himself stronger, it makes me sick just thinking about it."

"Just hold back your rage for a little bit longer, ok? I just need to download some info, but if it starts to move feel free to blow away. In the meantime try finding those other androids, ok son?" spoke Bulma setting up a device and linking it to the computer before hitting some keys.

"If these are anything to go by, we already have." He remarked walking over to the capsules and saw the numbers on them. "It's them, and judging by the seals, they haven't been activated in a long time."

"Alright, so you get ready to blast them once I'm done, ok?"

"Way ahead of you." He replied standing in front of the capsules and taking a stance.

Bulma saw the device taking in the data while reading it as it passed by before noticing some files regarding the three androids catching her eye. 'Hmm, now what do we have here?' She clicked them and three files opened up. She began to read over them, her eyes growing bigger and bigger with every word.

Trunks himself started stretching while waiting and tried relaxing his breathing. "How's it coming mom?"

"Well over fifty percent is done, but I found something interesting. I think I found sort of remote that was planned to gain complete control over any android within a hundred mile radius."

"Really? Wow, we really should have come here sooner, too bad it's going to be useless once the androids are destroyed."

"Actually…" She trailed off before typing some buttons and lights blipped. "Trunks, I want you to trust me, I'm gonna try something."

"Mom….what are you doing?" He asked slowly as he turned to her. "Please tell me you found a way to destroy the androids faster."

"Well no. These models don't have a self destruct bomb in them like 16, but if this remote could keep them in line, then…"

"Mom, you're starting to creep me out now."

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but after the data is done, I want you to take the capsules and load them up on my ship."

"Mom….no. just no, are you insane?! You want me to bring androids 13, 14 and 15 with us?! What's next, you want me to bring Cell along too?"

"At the very least we're bringing the orange one from upstairs." She muttered with a grin.

"Again, are you insane?!"

"Look Trunks, if I wasn't a scientist, or god forbid your father, then I'd be all for nuking this place, but think about it. Humanity as we know it is going to take years to get back where it use to be, meaning we're gonna need all the help we can, and even with the two of us, that's not nearly enough to get things moving fast enough." She sighed. "If I could make a remote and it works, then these androids could actually speed things along."

"Mom, this is the start of almost every robot apocalypse movie! You really want to bring FOUR dangerous androids with us to our home?" He shouted as he marched towards her.

"Trunks, please, just trust me, if I can make a time machine I can make this remote, then we can have the androids help us rebuild."

"Or just have the rest of the planet get blown to nothing! We have the biggest shot here to burn everything that bastard made to the ground, but here you are thinking they can be controlled! If they could he would have already done it, but look what happened."

"Yes, I know, but Trunks, it's over, he's dead, and you are stronger than ever, if this really does end badly you can just go super saiyan and stop them. Now help me unplug these capsules, we're taking them back, end of story."

"Well I've still got to kill Cell, I am not leaving that monster alive mom!"

"Go right ahead, you can even spend extra time burning every last cell in his body to cinders." she replied before her machine turned green. "I've got the data, let's get this and those four in the ship, then go wild."

Trunks sent a glare at Cell before walking over and picked one capsule up with a grunt before he began to manual task of lifting them up the ladder and on to the ship.

"Thanks Trunks, and don't forget to grab 16, alright?" Bulma called as she began to climb up the ladder.

"I know I know." He groaned as he set them down in the ship with a grunt. "Just don't do anything weird with 16, alright mom?"

"No promises Trunks." She smiled climbing in and taking the controls. "Even I have needs son."

'I know, you made that clear with Gohan.' he thought with a grimace before sitting down as the ship closed up and began powering up. "You really think you can make a working remote like that?"

"I'm pretty sure, I am the world's best scientist...though I guess part of that is due to most of the others being murdered." She said with a shrug. "Speaking of which, you can go kill that giant bug now."

"Oh right." He slapped himself in the head before rushing off and flew down to the basement before stopping in front of the tank with a scowl. "Cell, you might have gotten the chance to awaken if we didn't come here, but I'm going to make sure you're blown to smithereens." He said as he raised up his hand as it began to glow. "This is one world where you'll never kill anyone."

Bulma and the ship was far away before she looked in the mirror and saw the mountain top and lab blow up in a large cloud of smoke and dust followed by a second bigger one making her smile. "Way to go Trunks, definitely like your dad."

"Thanks mom." He said as he flew towards her, slightly smoking and panting. "That felt really good… are you sure I can't destroy the other androids?"

"Well let me put it this way, I'm not gonna rely on luck and a single remote to keep them in place if things go south. If there's one thing your grandfather liked, it was making inventions that could cause a lot of damage. I'm gonna put a EMP bomb in their heads and bodies, along with a small detonator near their CPUs just to be on the safe side."

"Wow…..nice touch mom, maybe this won't end in disaster."

(Later)

Bulma hummed as she was busy tinkering and putting together the needed remote with the capsules in her lab. Trunks was busy practicing his sword techniques a few miles away to keep from damaging the house. "Alright, and if this fuses correctly…..done! Finally, the remote is complete….I should probably make another one just in case this one gets destroyed."

She set the first one aside and glanced at the capsules with a wondering look. "Hmm, I wonder what these three are like compared to 17 and 18. Are they exactly alike? Way different? Or look like something out of this world?" She said as she looked around before glancing at the capsules. "I don't think there would be much harm in taking a quick peak as long as I don't activate them….plus this will help me test the remote."

She got up and walked over before looking on the side and carefully hit the open button, making the capsule begin opening up. "Alright 13, let's see what you look like." She said as some steam began to escape the capsule, blocking her view as it kept opening completely. When it became clear she looked in and felt her eyes widen. "What the…."

Inside the capsule was a tall woman with long white hair, she had D cup breasts covered by a green flannel shirt tied under her breasts with blue jean short shorts and boots.

"Woah, ok, not what I was expecting." She remarked while looking at the breasts and noted no bra making her grimace. "I don't need to think about why he picked a choice like this one."

As she looked the capsule began to beep.

"Huh? What's happening?" Bulma said as a robotic voice began to come from the capsule.

"Commencing awakening of android 13."

Bulma's eyes widened before quickly hitting the same button she used to open it. "Oh no you don't!"

"Awakening at 67%...87%..." It beeped as android 13's eyes began to open.

"Damn it, Trunks is going to be so pissed…" She muttered as she stepped back and rushed to the remote. "Now is any time to test it out."

"Ugh….I guess it's time tah wake up….now where is mah trucker hat?" She groaned as she began to stir. She grabbed the edges of the capsule and stepped out while looking around before spotting Bulma who held the remote. "And just who might you be?"

"Um….I'm Bulma...and let's see if this works." She said as she clicked a button on the remote.

13's eyes widened when her systems began to short out making her frown and start walking towards Bulma. "Ya sure as heck ain't no Dr. Gero that's fer sure."

"He's dead….he's been dead for awhile now, android 17 and 18 killed him." She said as she started to move back. 'Why isn't the remote working?'

"Say what?" She got out before stopping and fell down with the systems turning off.

"Huh….I guess it's a bit delayed… I guess now would be a good time to add that emp bomb in her brain." She muttered with relief and calming her heart. "Note to self, implant bombs in all three without pushing that button."

"Mom, you down here? I'm done practicing, I was wondering how the remotes were….who is that?" Trunks asked as he walked into her lab before spotting 13.

"Well Trunks, let's just say we can safely say the remote works." She sighed standing up.

"Wait, you mean...I knew this would happen!"

"Trunks, I got careless, I admit, but do you see this?" She held up the remote.

"Yeah, but-"

"This remote just proved that things won't be the same. I'm going to make sure all three are properly leashed before activating them, and I'm making a second one in case of emergencies."

"Alright….but where did you get her, is she a new android?" He asked in confusion.

"Huh? Trunks, this is android 13, didn't you fight her?" She asked in confusion. "Also, could you move her to my work table please?"

"Sure." He replied walking over before blushing a little seeing her cleavage and looked away before picking her up with a grunt. "But this isn't right, the 13 I saw was completely male, the same with the other two."

"Wait, it was a guy? Well what about the personality? Anything he did or say that would make him stand out?"

"Well, he kept talking about his trucker hat, he was a bit racist towards Piccolo, and talked with a southern accent."

"...well, we can safely say this is another case of multiverse theory." She remarked while moving over to the android. "Let's just hope the remote didn't fry her circuits, at least not yet."

"Alright, I wonder if the others are female too?" Trunks said as he looked at 14 and 15's capsules.

"We're not checking until I know I can open the capsules without them activating, no need to push our luck as is."

"I didn't say we should open them yet, just do whatever you want to do to 13, then we can open them, ok?" He said as he looked her over. "So… what ARE you going to do with her?"

"Implant that EMP bomb and then the others, which means I need to open her up." She replied getting some tools. "I know you're at that age where you're curious, so it's your choice to stick around and see-"

"Thanks mom, bye." He spoke up with a blush before quickly walking out.

"Huh? You don't want to stay? I guess I raised a ninny." SHe said as she shook her head before picking up an electric bone saw. "Now then, this may pinch a bit."

(Timeskip)

"Alright, that should do it." Smiled Bulma closing the hatch on the capsule while Trunks was standing nearby. "Now to see what these two look like, and this time without them waking up."

"Alright, just be careful." He said as she started to open 14's capsule. "Do you have the remote ready?"

"This is me we're talking about Trunks, of course." She said as some steam began to escape the capsule. "Now then, let's see what you look like!"

Inside the capsule showed a woman who was noticeably muscular and wore large a brown brassard and belt combination over her E size breasts, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots while having noticeably silver with long black hair done in by a ponytail braid.

"Wow...she definitely didn't' look like this when I fought 14, she was definitely male." He said with a blush as he stared at her breasts.

"Stare too much and you'll go blind." Joked Bulma looking the woman over and snapped her fingers, but the woman stayed sleeping. "Good, she stayed inactive, I knew it would work this time, time to see 15." She said as she started to open 15's capsule.

'Hopefully it's still the same midget dad fought. At least then he won't seem as intimidating.' He thought as the door opened. Inside was a tall woman who had purple skin and large pink lips, she had a large light purple afro on her head with a green leather flat cap with a purple ball on top and a pair of yellow sunglasses on her face, she had B cup breasts under a yellow shirt that was cut off to show her belly and she had a large ass under a pair of tight blue bell bottom jeans with tall black platform shoes. "Holy crap!"

"What? Let me guess, wasn't a woman?"

"No, it was a tiny purple male midget with a drinking problem, not...this oddly dressed woman, what is she wearing?"

"Oh this? This is something a lot of women use to wear in the seventies, something that was worse than country."

"Really? But I heard country, it was terrible in the past."

"Believe me, comparing the two is like trying to compare Vegeta and Goku."

"...I feel like I should drop it."

"That you should." She replied before walking over to her tools. "Ok, time to open these two up."

"And I'm out, later mom!" He said as he turned around and began to walk out of the lab.

"Aw come on, I'm just cutting open their skulls!" She called out as he left before sighing. "I pray he's not this way if he ever meets a girl, I wanna have something to spoil little before I pass on." She looked at the androids before tapping her chin. 'I wonder if he would consider getting together with one of them, the reproductive organs worked on 17, maybe Gero left them intact on these as well?'

(Timeskip)

"Alright Trunks, you ready for this?"

"Yes, though I am very worried this is going to backfire." He said as he and his mom stood in front of the four closed capsules. "Do you have the remotes?"

She gave him a 'what do you think' expression while holding one up and nodded to a bag behind them filled with them. "Is that enough for you son? I have about three dozen more hidden throughout the house, ok?"

"Nevermind."

"Good, now let's open them up, I've added the EMPs, and I also added a few upgrades of my own." She smiled before hitting the open buttons for each of them and stood back. The capsules hissed as they began to open to show the androids, each sporting a few stitches on their foreheads as they began to activate.

Trunks grabbed his sword at the ready and saw each of them start to slowly step out.

"Hello, I'm Bulma and this is my son Trunks….who are you?" Bulma asked slowly to test how they would respond.

"Well you already know me, the name's Android 13." Remarked the white haired woman with her arms crossed. "Ah'm still waitin' to get ma trucker hat back."

"I didn't see one, sorry, and who are you?" Bulma asked as she turned to 14.

"Sorry hun, but ol' 14 here can't exactly answer, Dr. Gero forgot to install a voice box in her, making her mute, that's why he marked her as defective." 15 said. "By the way, my name's 15."

"And going by that line, I'm gonna guess you're 16." She smiled looking at the redhead.

"Yes, where is Son Goku?" He asked with a frown. "I must destroy Son Goku."

"Now hold up there couz, you best get in line." Spoke 13 with a smirk. "Ya see, me, 14, and 15 can get that done faster than ya can blink."

"I must destroy Son Goku, no one will stop me." He said with a frown as he started to glare at her.

"Um….you do know he's dead, right?" Trunks spoke up.

"Say what? Boy you must be joking." Spoke 15 with a frown. "How the hell can he be dead already?"

"He's been dead since I was a baby, he had a heart attack from too much bacon." He said as they fell on their faces, minus 16.

"Bacon?! The strongest man on dah earth dies from bacon?!" Snapped 13 with a frown. "That's gotta be dah most stupidest thing Ah ever done heard!"

"Yeah, well, I don't know, I've stopped questioning the insanity of the world after Hitler came back from hell." Bulma said with a shrug.

"...I need a drink, a big one." Spoke 15 with 14 giving a nod.

"And ah need a fight, my main purpose has been tah fight Son Goku, now he's dead, this is unacceptable!" 13 shouted with a frown.

"Now now, I've got a better idea for all of you." Smiled Bulma. "Since Gero is dead, and since it's just me and my only son Trunks, you all can lend a hand with rebuilding society."

"...that is not part of my programing, give me Son Goku." 16 said with a frown.

"He's dead, you two can't fight him." Trunks said with a groan.

"Well if he ain't breathin', then our job just got plum taken out." Frowned 13.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that, we can't bring him back, thats why I have new jobs for you!" Bulma said with a smile.

"Look here girl, if we're out of a job, then that means one thing." Smirked 15. "We just gonna have to find new ones, ones we can go wild with."

"Um...how would you like to do construction work?" Bulma asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Not gonna work girly." Spoke 13 before seeing Trunks move in front of his mom while grabbing his sword handle. "Now that's pretty cute kid, but you're outta your league."

"I don't think so, stand down or else." He said as he turned to Bulma. "Now would be a good time to use that remote."

"You read my mind." She replied before holding it out and clicked a button. "Time to go to sleep 13, we'll see if we can fix that attitude while you're asleep."

"Now wait just a-" She stopped before passing out and fell down catching the other three android's attention.

"What the hell was that?!" 15 asked in shock. "You just killed her?!"

"No, I just shut her off." She said as she looked at the other three. "You see, I'm smarter than Gero, I made remotes to stop you before you go on a killing spree, and an EMP that will go off if you try to harm me." She said as they looked at her in shock. "So if you try anything, I set them off, you go offline for good, and I'll turn you into scrap."

"What?! Now that just ain't fair, and when did you put those in us?!" She shouted as 14 picked up 13.

"While you were all deactivated."

"You are very perceptive, but trying to change what is in our programming cannot be undone." spoke 16.

"Well, I'm just asking you not to fight, instead I want you four to help humanity rebuild after android 17 and 18 decimated everything." She remarked while crossing her arms. "Because tell me, what point is there for any of you with Goku dead? Are you just gonna go out there and destroy the rest of the planet? Then what? What else is there to do?"

"They could find hobbies, 16 really liked birds." Trunks said as he stared at them with a frown.

"Acquiring hobby…" 16 said as his eyes flashed.

"Man forget that shit, I'm just gonna take that." Spoke 15 lunging at Bulma and reached for the remote, but said women smirked and hit another button, only for the android to find it's systems go haywire and made her fall to the ground. "Ow, what was that, I thought you could only turn us off!"

"Nope, this remote can do a lot more than that, plus I made sure to make copies, so just getting this one won't do you much good." Bulma said smugly. "You should be feeling the virus hitting your main systems in 3, 2, 1."

"What viruSSS!" She cried as she felt something foreign flooding her systems. "W-W-What are you doing to me?" She cried as she started to glitch out a bit.

14's eyes widened before she fell to her knees and started to see her scanner and the data glitching out the same.

"That's just one virus, it will override all of your sensors and motion controls, making it unable for you to move, I can make it go away easily, but only if you swear to behave." She smiled while 16 was still standing.

"My scans have found no virus in my systems, why is that?"

"Well, luckily for you Trunks vouched for you, he said without Goku to fight you were the least likely to go on a rampage." She said as she looked him over with a grin. "Besides, you seem the more rational one, so maybe you'd be able to listen easier."

"My only function was to kill Son Goku, now that he is dead my mission is over." He said in monotone.

"Perfect, now are you two going to listen to reason or do I have to leave you like this?"

The two tried glaring at Bulma with 15 trying to stand, only to fall back down. "F-F-Fine, I give, n-now fix us and get me a d-d-d-drink!"

"Good girl." She clicked the button with the virus stopping and the android's systems coming back online. "Now then, 14, nod your head if you agree to behave, and later I'll look into giving you a voice box so you can speak, ok?"

The android frowned harder before nodding.

"Great, now then, that just leaves us with the problem child." She said as she turned to 13. "Trunks, why don't you take 14 and 15 and show them around the house, ok?"

"Alright, just call if something goes wrong." He said as he began to move towards the stairs.

"I will, and no funny business...at least not yet!" She called with a grin. "16, could you help me get 13 onto the table please?"

"Very well, but I will need help to find a hobby if I am to remain here, my database is not equipped to narrow down basic ones that do not involve fighting."

"Well, Trunks mentioned bird watching, what about that?" She asked as she picked up a picture of a parrot from her desk.

"Scanning picture." He said before smiling. "I like this bird, it is a very colorful duck."

"No no, this is a parrot, not a duck." She said with a chuckle as we cut to Trunks with 14 and 15.

"So, you're the blue heads son then, right?" 15 asked curiously.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, just curious if you have any of those remotes on you." She asked with a frown.

"If I did I'd never tell you."

"Fine…. Then where do you keep the booze, I really need a drink." She said as she reached into her afro and pulled out a flask.

"We don't have any, and I doubt there's any around. The whole city's abandoned and any others have been attacked. Chances of finding any are about zero to none."

"Really? I call bullshit, in a fancy place like this you've got to have some booze, right?" She said as she looked around. "Hey 14, what do you say on going out and doing a….supply run?"

Said android was silent while just giving a slow nod.

"Great, let's go!" She said before Trunks grabbed her. "Kid, what do you think you're doing?"

"You don't get what's going on." He glared. "Neither of you are leaving my sights, or else."

"Oh yeah? And whatcha gonna do about it? Smack us around?" She smirked.

"No, but I could easily turn you off, I still have a remote, but if I have to fight you I doubt it'll be any trouble." He said with a frown.

"Aw come on kid, I just got out of a virus induced stroke, I need a drink to calm my nerves and my flask just won't do the trick, so unless your mommas got a full bar I need to find some booze and pronto." She frowned while he let go of her.

"Unless my mom gives the go ahead, you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Look, junior, you have to work with me, so please remove the tree that is obviously shoved up your ass and let me go raid an abandoned liquor store!" She snapped before seeing him stand in front of her. "Don't go making me toss your ass around here like my bitch."

"I doubt you'd be able to manage it, now give up or else." He said with a frown as he cracked his neck. "I beat you both once, I can do it again."

"What the hell you on about? I never fought your pansy ass, but I'm gonna sure enjoy doing it."

"Well, it wasn't you exactly, but rather an alternate version of you in a different timeline who was a small male midget...though you both seem to be alcoholics."

"...you sure there ain't booze? Cause that sounds like something a drunk person would say."

"Trust me, it's true." He said with a frown. "I used my time machine to get there, though technically I guess it's a time machine/dimension transporter since it sent me to an alternative timeline."

15 turned to 14 who just shrugged. "I'm thinking you might need booze more than me."

"Look, we're not going out just to find beer, so deal with it."

"Well, it doesn't have to be beer, it can be whisky, vodka, tequila, whatever you want, I just need some!" She groaned. "Are you sure there isn't a secret brewery here or anything?"

"For the last time I said….wait, actually with the trapdoors my mom has, she just might."

"Let's go then!" She said with a grin. "Come on 14, we have us a secret brewery to find!"

"Look, I'm coming with since I actually know where everything is." 'That and I can't trust either of them on their own in our home.'

"Yeah yeah hot stuff, I guess we'll need a waiter." She chuckled. "So, where do you think it is?"

"This way." He turned and lead them down a hall while looking at the floor and reached down before sliding a tile out of the way and pushed on the button under it before a trap door slid open. "This basement I found, but never really checked out."

"Alright, then let's do this, booze here we come!" She called as they entered the basement. "Hey, is there a light down here?"

"Hang on." he sighed before changing into super saiyan which lit up the area. "This might help."

"Whoa, what are you, according to my sensors you just got a shit load stronger!" She said in shock.

"It's called super saiyan, but that's all I'll say." he replied before looking around and walked over to a light switch before flipping it, turning lights on which showed several large cylinders lining up against the wall. "What is this place?"

"I thought you said this was a brewery!" 15 said as she approached one of the cylinders.

"I said she MIGHT, I didn't say yes." He frowned while 15 spotted a tap and walked over before turning it on and saw something leak out before tasting some with her finger. "So, does it taste like alcohol, or did you just poison yourself?" He asked as he approached her.

"Oh hell yeah! This is the real good stuff." She said with a grin before clamping her mouth onto the nozzle and began to chug it as she pulled the lever.

"Hey, don't do that!" Trunks ran over and tried prying her off it. "If my mom made this then she's gonna know we're here if you try drinking it all!"

"Don't care, I'm thirsty and I finally found some good booze! Plus, I don't see any cups pretty boy!" She shouted as 14 pulled her away. "Aw come on 14, don't go telling me you're on his side."

She just shrugged before pointing at a large bar with several tables and chairs around it.

"Aw come on, you want me to act civilized when I have a whole tank tight here?" She groaned as the silent android nodded. "Figures, you gotta make things all boring."

"More like controlled, thank you 14." He said as they walked towards the bar.

She nodded while she and 15 sat down and Trunks moved behind the bar and saw several bottles under the counter.

"I pray my mom doesn't drink herself stupid every night." He muttered grabbing a random bottle and put it in front of 15. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." She said before grabbing it and chugging it.

"Whoa, slow down, no one is going to take it away from you." He remarked before looking at 14. "I take it you don't drink?"

She shrugged while 15 finished her drink with a sigh.

"Old 14 here is a lightweight so she doesn't drink the good stuff very often."

'That's a relief, I think.' He thought as he looked her over quickly with a small blush. 'I didn't take her for a lightweight though.'

"Hey, get me another round here, I'm still sober!"

Trunks rolled his eyes before setting another bottle in front of her. "You know you should take it easy, ever since android 17 and 18 attacked a lot of companies have been destroyed, including most distilleries, for all you know you could be drinking the last beer in the world."

She stopped drinking and looked at the bottle and cylinders before letting out a groan. "Damn it all, you just might be right."

"Exactly, but then again, if you behaved, my mom just might be willing to help supply you with plenty, if you're good that is." 'Which I still doubt.'

"So what you're saying is if I 'behave' and don't kill anyone, your mom will give me all the booze I can drink?" She asked as she began to grin.

"It's still her decision, but going ahead and chugging her alcohol without her knowing might make things a bit bumpy."

"Hey, you led me down here kid, that's on you." She said as she started to finish her drink.

He sighed while we cut back to 16 and Bulma who was currently fiddling around in 13's circuits.

"Dr. Gero really did a good job creating you, it's a shame he made you bat shit crazy and psychotic." She muttered as 16 watched her.

"I am not well versed in what my sister is like in personality, merely her southern accent, but if you intend to have her assist, might I suggest some adjustments to her programming?"

"Well, I'm open to all suggestions, what did you have in mind?" She asked as she turned to the red headed android.

"If you fine tune her basic programming on following orders, it might prove useful in getting her to listen."

"Huh, that might work, and it would be easier than completely programing her." She said with a smile. "Thanks 16, you might have just saved me a day's worth of work."

"You are welcome, may we please get a bird after this?" He asked as she turned back to 13.

"Maybe big guy." She grabbed a tool and began soldering on one of the circuits.

(Later)

"You did what?!"

"Now mom, it's not that bad."

"Please Trunks, please explain to me how leading a dangerous android to my secret stash of alcohol and then getting her shit faced drunk isn't that bad!" Bulma shouted as 15 began to stumble towards them.

"Oh yeah babe, now that's what I'm talking about." Chuckled 15.

"To be fair, you're the one who made me show the two around."

"I meant like show them the gardens, or the garage, or the training room or their new rooms, not the bar! And where is 14?" She shouted as 15 stumbled and fell onto Trunks.

"I'm not sure, I was trying to keep SOMEONE here from stripping." He remarked nodding to 15.

"Hehe Hic! It was soooo much fun, you kept blushing!" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him to keep her balance.

"So let me get this straight, while I was working on 13 you got one android DRUNK, and then you lost the other one?!"

"Hey! She got drunk on her own! I'd like to know why you bothered to spend so much time on making something like that in the first place."

"Because if I couldn't get a nice guy, I could at least have some real wine and a good book." She groaned. "Look, we'll talk about your punishment later, for now I have to show you 13."

"Why, is there a problem?"

"Let's just say I think I got her fixed up." She said as she led them into the lab. "It took awhile, but I think she's better now."

"I hope so, one sign she's going to turn evil and I'll get rid of her." Trunks said with a frown as he tried to get 15 to walk on her own. "Come on, try to use your legs."

"Noooo, c-carry me." She slurred with a grin.

"How the hell can you even get drunk? You're made of metal."

"S-secret~." She whispered into his ear with a grin. "There's a reason he thought I was defective!"

Trunks groaned while carrying her into his mom's lab while seeing 13 on the table and Bulma looking satisfied. "So, what exactly did you do to her, did you reprogram her?"

"Well, in a way." Bulma said as she hit a button as 13's eyes started to open.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, I decided instead of completely changing her I just made her more willing to follow orders, and we're about to see if it worked." She replied as 13's eyes were fully opened before she sat up. "Hello 13, how are you feeling?" She asked as the androids eyes blinked a bit as she looked around.

"Well in all honesty, a bit peeved off after that stunt you just darn pulled, but other than that, hunky dory."

"Glad to hear, in my defense you were acting rather rash." She said with a grin. 'It worked!'

13 got up and stretched while rotating her arms. "So tell me, if Ah'm stuck here workin', then we're gonna need ta talk benefits. Ah might be a machine, but Ah'm a machine who ain't gonna work without a break every once in a while."

"Of course, this isn't going to be slavery, you'll work for eight hours with breaks each day and then the rest of the time is yours, I am willing to pay and give you anything you need to an extent."

"Glad ta hear that."

"Yep, and I will be providing you all rooms in my home where you'll live with me and my son Trunks." She said as she pointed at him as he held 15 with a sigh.

"That'll work with me just fine and dandy, real fine actually." She said as she looked at him with a grin. "Now then, Ah do believe there is just one unsolved matter that needs ta be fixed."

"Really? I thought I covered everything?" remarked Bulma in confusion. "Care to be more clear?"

"Yes, where is mah trucker hat?" She asked as Bulma face planted.

(Later)

Trunks looked around the outside of the building while getting frustrated. "How hard is it to find a tall silver woman who's nearly naked?" He groaned as he kept walking. "14, where are you?! Come inside, my mom wants to talk to you!"

All he got was silence along with a small wind. "Right, she's mute...well this just got fun." He muttered with a frown as he jumped up into the air and began to fly up. 'Maybe I can see her from up here.' He looked around and zoomed off one direction while sighing. "Maybe I should try and go back in time to see if there's a trick to sensing androids."

Suddenly he felt someone tap him on the back, making him quickly move around in shock as he prepared an attack. But he saw it was 14 flying there who gave a small wave.

"Whoa, I almost attacked you, how did you get up here?" He asked before seeing that she was flying as well. "Oh, right….so have you just been up here this whole time?"

She nodded.

"So, why did you come up here anyway, there's nothing to see but ruins."

She gave a shrug and started making signs with her hands.

"Right right, my bad, I keep forgetting you're mute." He said as he shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't read sign language yet."

She gave what looked like a sigh before stopping in her flight, with him doing the same.

"Um, why did you stop?" He asked in confusion.

She made more signs before pointing back where they came from.

"Oh! Are you wanting to go back?"

She nodded before turning around and flying in that direction.

"Hey, wait up!" He called before powering up and flew after her. He began to gain on her and blushed as he saw her ass as he got closer and closer. 'Crap baskets, I can see it through her skirt.'

As they got closer 14 turned her head around to check that he was behind her but saw his blushing face and began to put two and two together. She gave a small smirk and abruptly stopped, making him crash into her rear from behind which made his face turn bright red.

"S-S-Sorry!" He cried as he moved back. "I didn't mean for that to happen 14!"

She gave a shake of her head while waving it off before resuming her flying while Trunks felt his face feel like a fire.

'D-Did that just happen, my face was against her….butt!' He thought as he began to slowly fly back home. 'Maybe I can just forget it happened, I mean, not like she's gonna blab to the others.' He thought as he arrived at the house right as 14 walked in. 'Maybe this isn't so bad, it was just an accident, no one will ever know besides us, right?'

The android glanced at him and smiled with a wink before passing him making him gulp nervously.

'Right?' He thought as he began to follow her towards the lab.

(Later)

"And he put his face in your ass?!" 15 cried as 14 nodded as she kept telling the other androids and Bulma the story through sign language.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be so forward." Remarked Bulma with a chuckle.

"Damn it, why did I forget about sign language?" he groaned as 13 chuckled.

"Mah mah, it seems the youngin's quite forward, eh 15?"

"I'm amazed he didn't just fly up and cop a feel of her titties."

"I'm not like that!" He groaned as he got up. "I'm going to go train."

"Then Ah'll be joinin' ya." Spoke 13 with a chuckle.

"That isn't necessary, don't you have a job for her mom?" Trunks asked a bit nervously. 'I've never sparred against a woman...is it ok to hit them in the chest?'

"Not really, 14 and 15 are gonna be working on rebuilding some of the nearby buildings, so they got that covered."

"Alright kiddo, let's head out, where do yah usually train in these here parts?" She asked as she walked towards the door.

"The training room." He sighed before following her out of the room.

"Then lead the way!"

"Ah, young love, I might be getting my grandkids soon." Bulma chuckled.

"Hold up a sec, if 13's free to go off and tussle, whatchu you making 16 do?" Asked 15.

"Oh, I have a few birds that need to be taken care for in my lab...and I'm going to need his help reaching down and getting things for me…" She said as she glanced at the android as she licked her lips.

"Message received." He said as his eyes flashed.

'Wow, she is going to try and jump his robotic bones…' 15 thought as she shook her head.

(Later)

13 whistled as she stood across from Trunks and looked around the room. "Well slap me silly and call me Shirley, this is one fine lookin' room."

"Yes, my mom said it was left over from when my dad was alive, it can change the gravity in the room so it's stronger."

"Oh? Ah'll bet you use it all the time ta get them fine lookin' muscles."

"Yeah, either this or barren wastelands, my mentor said a person named Mr. Piccolo used to do that a lot." He said with a blush as he began to take his shirt off. He tossed it next to his jacket and sword while doing some stretches while 13 stood there and silently did a scan of his body.

'Mmmm, not bad, not bad at all, 99% muscle, almost no body fat, and according to mah scans he's well endowed, Ah like what Ah see~.' Thought the android before Trunks stood up.

"Alright, try to keep from blowing this place up, but don't take me like some kind of weakling."

"Alright, no promises hot stuff." She chuckled as she cracked her neck before she began to approach him. "Just to make things more interestin' what say we make ourselves a little wager?"

"Alright...against my better judgement I'll ask what you had in mind."

"The winner of this here fight gets ta make the loser do one thing they want, no matter what."

"Alright… but nothing too crazy, right?"

"No promises." She said with a grin. "Now then, let's get started."

"Alright, whenever you're re-." He started before she disappeared for a second and reappeared in front of him with her fist in his gut. "Gah!" He felt the air leave him before he got punched in the cheek and went flying in the left direction.

"Come on boy, ah know you're stronger than this!" She called as she moved towards him with her fist raised.

Trunks groaned and rubbed his cheek before getting up and flew at her before sending a flurry of fists at her, which she blocked with a smirk. "Don't go getting cocky."

"It's not being cocky, it's knowin' that you're gonna win!" She cried as she kicked his legs out from under him before punching him in the chest, making him groan. She let out a ki blast sending him flying and crashing through the wall. "Now does that count as a ring out or is this fight still on?" She asked with a grin.

"It's still on." He spoke getting up before flying at her, but this time ducking under her fist and grabbed it before tossing her over him and fired his own ki blast.

"Now that is no way ta treat a lady!" She cried as she ducked under the blast with it barely grazing her before flying back at him. She tried grabbing at him, but he slipped past and tackled her around the stomach right against the wall. The wall cracked a bit, but held firm against them. "Ah got you now!" she cried as she put her hands on his back and charged up a ki attack.

'Aw crap-' He thought before the blast slammed him into the floor.

"And he's down, let's count him out folks!" She cried as she dropped on top of him and held him down. "One….two….three…"

Trunks winced from the impact before putting his hands on the floor and began pushing up against her.

"Hey, stay down now, y'all is gonna lose soon, don't make me knock yah out!" She said with a frown.

"Not on your life you country trucker." Groaned Trunks before his hair started flickering.

"Now that there is an improper assumin' that Ah am from the south, when in actuality Ah'm-" She was cut off as Trunks went super saiyan and landed a hit to her chin making her fly up and crash into the ceiling.

"I don't care, you are definitely from the country." He muttered as he began to float up towards the hole. "And now you are going to pay for not taking me seriously."

"Well well well, it seems you were hidin' something from little ol' me." She chuckled as she got up and flew out before cracking her knuckles. "Good, then the real fun part gets goin'."

"Yeah, the part where I kick your ass!" He cried as he flew towards her.

"Now that's movin' a bit fast, wouldn't yah say?" She chuckled as she blocked his punch. She pushed it aside and swung at his face, but he blocked that and it started to turn into a flurry of punches that were either dodged or blocked.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you just gave up, you're out of your league." He said with a frown as he kept trying to punch her.

"Oh yeah? Sounds ta me like you're gettin' scared Ah'll whoop your ass."

"Heh, trust me, I've beaten you once already when you were stronger, so beating you now is going to be a piece of cake!" He replied before catching her fist and moved it away before slamming his knee into her stomach. She groaned before he grabbed her by her head and threw her into the the ground, creating a small crater. "Now, do you yield?"

"Ugh...not on yer life." She groaned as she got up. "If you wanna pull out all the stops, then get a look at my TH Death Bomb."

"Does the TH stand for…" Trunks asked as a red glow began to come from her hands.

"Trucker hat, yes!" she spoke before an orb formed with a brighter red sphere inside as she fired it a thim.

"Woah!" he tried flying away, but saw it follow him. "Aw crap baskets!"

"Ha, you ain't gettin' away from that!" She cried as she started to charge another one. "You're gonna lose this fight boy!"

"Not yet!" He called as he kept swerving around with his hands cupped over the other with a yellow glow forming. "Masenko!"

Oh crap." She groaned as the yellow light hit her th death bomb, disintegrating it before he turned to her. "Now that there just wasn't fair."

"It is to me." He smirked before flying at her as she fired the second one, making him swerve around it and right straight towards her.

"Aw crap baskets." She groaned before he punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped and saw him move out of the way before her attack came back and wound up hitting her, causing an explosion that shook the building.

"What the hell are they doing out there?" Bulma groaned as her entire lab shook.

Trunks panted as he began to float to the ground. 'I think that took care of her….I hope I didn't kill her.' He heard some coughing which put him on the defensive. "That's a no."

"Heh….not bad kid, yah almost had me there, but Ah can't just keelover when Ah got so much too go on the bet~." She chuckled as the smoke cleared to show that her shirt had been blasted off.

Trunks' eyes widened before looking away quickly with a blush.

"What yah lookin' away for?" She asked before feeling a breeze and realizing her top was gone. "Oh my, strippin' a lady in battle, how bold~."

"I-It's not like that! It was an accident!" He said as he kept looking away right before she appeared in front of him and punched him in the face.

"Don't get distracted in a fight boy, so feel free to take a gander at my twin mountains~." She smirked as he stumbled before lunging out and slammed her leg against his side. He groaned as he was sent skidding into the ground, creating a furrow as she quickly flew after him. "Ah can't wait to win this bet!"

He looked up and went wide eyed seeing her bare breasts sway before finding them in his face while she wrapped her arms around his head and neck in a chokehold. 'T-This isn't how I thought this would go!'

"Now yield before Ah have to make yah go unconscious!"

"A-Ah! Ok ok, I give up!" He got out in a muffle against her chest.

"Good boy, now it seems ah won, correct?" She asked with a grin as she kept him close to her chest.

"Yes yes, just let go of me now."

"Not yet, Ah'm still deciding what Ah want yah to do." She chuckled as she held him tighter.

"C-Can't you decide after letting go?"

Nope~ Ah'm having fun, are mah girls really that uncomfortable~?" She asked with a grin.

He was silent while going nuts in his head. 'I-I can't believe it! I'm actually feeling a girl's breasts! I always wanted to know what they were like, but not like this!'

"Now then….ah think I know what ah want you to do." She chuckled deviously as Trunks began to get a bad feeling.

"Um...what is it?"

"Ah….want to sleep with ya every night!" She said with a grin as his eyes widened in shock.

"Say what?!"

"Hang on, Ah ain't done. Ah also wanna do it in the bare buff."

"Bare buff…. You want to sleep with me naked?!" He shouted in shock.

"Darn tootin'." She chuckled as she began to drag him towards the house right as 14 and 15 opened the door.

"Hey, what's going on with all the shaking?" Asked 15 with a frown.

"Oh, just a little fight where Ah won this little guys bed." She chuckled with a grin as 14 and 15 widened their eyes in shock.

"Hold up, you won what now? Were you two gambling? And you didn't go and invite us? Now that's just wrong."

"Now Ah wouldn't call it gambling, more like Ah tricked him into a sucker bet, the little guy couldn't handle my breasts!" She laughed as Trunks blushed.

"Don't go telling them something like that!"

"Hey, Ah'm proud of my girls, and now you get ta feel them every night~." She chuckled as the other androids frowned.

"Now hold up there, who the hell says that's the case? If 14 and me didn't hear about this, then who's to say we don't want in?"

"W-What?" He asked with a blush as they began to march towards him and 13.

"I said, we both want in, we ain't gonna let the trucker bitch here hog you."

14 nodded with 13 frowning.

"Trucker bitch am Ah? Big words comin' from a woman who can't put down the bottle for ten minutes."

"Yeah, well at least I got class, you look like the whore the trailer park finally decided to kick out." She frowned as she flipped her off.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you say that to my face, Ah'll show you just what this so called 'whore' can do after she whips your b-"

"Enough!" Spoke Trunks up quickly. "There's no need to fight, especially in here." He remarked looking at the holes. "Mom is going to kill us when she finds o-."

"WHY ARE THERE A BUNCH OF HOLES IN MY HOUSE?!" yelled out the woman marching into the room with a frown. "You were suppose to be training, not blowing the whole place up!"

"Um...it kind of got out of hand and I lost a bet…" He said nervously. "Apparently I have to let 13 sleep with me now."

"In the nude." She clarified making Trunks blush and Bulma look at the two in shock.

"And we're joining them!" 15 spoke up as 14 nodded.

"Hey, you two can buzz off, Ah won him fair and square!" 13 growled.

"Well guess we're just gonna have to agree to disagree while I smack your ass all over the place." She said with a grin. "Now then, where's your room handsome, and does it have a mini bar in it?"

"Wait, you three want to sleep with my son?" Bulma asked in shock before grinning.

"Well there's no way I'm letting mr 'look at my trucker hat' get the jump before us."

"Now you hold on there missy, Ah can stand a lot of stuff but never, NEVER disrespect mah trucker hat!" Growled 13 walking over with 15 putting her flask away.

"You wanna go? Then let's go country dumbass."

"Bring it yah disco reject!"

"Alright, enough you two, no one else is fighting today!" Bulma said as she clapped her hands, getting their attention. "Right now, you're gonna clean this all up and then spend some time working outside on the city, so don't give me any lip."

They looked at her before sighing and nodding.

"Fine, ah'll do the work, it'll be great to come back and curl up with the little guy~." 13 said as she looked at Trunk's with a grin.

The half saiyan blushed while the three walked out while seeing his mom smiling.

'It seems I'm finally going to get grandkids at this rate!'


	56. Taurus, Cana, and Lucy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Taurus, Cana, and Lucy

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lucy, how ya doing?" Cana called with a hiccup as said celestial mage entered the guild hall.

"Hey Cana, I'm kind of doing ok, but my keys have been acting weird today, most of my spirits appeared in front of me today and said I can't summon them today or else...well except Taurus and a few others, I wonder what's going on with them?" She said as she looked at her key ring in confusion as she sat next to the alcoholic mage.

"Maybe they're taking a vacation or something, who knows, all I know is that when Loki used to be a member here he would disappear for a few days every year." She said with a shrug as she chugged her beer.

"Really? Huh, I think I might try to summon one of them and figure out what's going on later, also have you seen Natsu?"

"No, last thing I heard he and Wendy ran off with Gajeel not that far behind. They rushed out like there was gonna be a disaster." remarked the girl looking a little flushed. "So today your stuck with little old hic! Me."

"Cana, calling yourself old is like Elfman becoming meek." sweatdropped Lucy.

"Heh heh, now that I'd like to see." She chuckled as she began to chug her drink. "So, your spirits are shit right now, right?"

"Well, not really, most of them just said I can't summon them no matter what for a bit…" Replied Lucy with a sigh. "Meaning if I tried taking any missions by myself I'd be really defenseless."

"Well, I could come with you, I'm not completely shit faced yet." She chuckled.

"Well….why not? You and I don't take much missions together." Lucy said with a smile as she got up. "It sounds like fun, do you want to go on one now?"

"Yeah, I could use the money." She smiled standing up while putting the barrel down and hiccuped. "Let's go!"

"Alright, let me just grab a job quick." Lucy said as she went towards the board. She gave it a quick browse before snatching one. "This one looks easy enough."

"Alright, what are we doing?" Cana asked as she picked up a large barrel of booze as she moved towards Lucy.

"According to this it's about dealing with a group of bandits who have been robbing from a local village."

"Alright, let's go kick some ass!" Cana cheered. "So where are they?"

"Apparently the village is about two days away from here, so we better pack up."

"Well, I'm good to go, let's head to your place." Cana chuckled as she patted the barrel.

"I think you're gonna need more than just booze." she sweatdropped.

"Nah….well, if I need anything we can stop at my house, yours is closer, plus the bath is nicer." She chuckled.

Lucy groaned. 'Why are people obsessed with using my place?'

(Later)

"Whooo! That bath was amazing Lucy!" Cana laughed as she left the bathroom in a towel.

"Well I did just clean it." She remarked while looking through her dresser for some clean underwear for the trip.

"Yeah, you might need to do that again….wow, you got some really sexy stuff in here Lucy~." Cana laughed as she looked over her shoulder. "Some stuff for a certain dragon slayer?"

"H-Hey! Don't go assuming weird stuff like that!" She blushed covering it and putting some underwear in her suitcase. "How'd you like it if I went to your house and went snooping?"

"I'd welcome you in and offer you a drink, I have no shame!" Cana laughed as Lucy groaned.

'I should have known.' She thought with a sigh while shaking her head. "Just because I buy some risque underwear doesn't mean I'm trying to get attention, sometimes I do it because they look good on me or I've got the money to splurge a little."

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say." Cana chuckled before spotting Lucy's keys. "Hey, you said some spirits didn't contact you earlier, does that mean you can summon them?"

"Well I didn't test it since if they wanna be away for a bit, then it'd feel like I'm pushing into their business if I just upped and summoned them now."

"Well, I think it's best to try, right? Better to make sure you can summon them now rather when we're fighting bandits, right?"

Lucy sighed and grabbed a random key. "Oh alright, but if this lands me in hot water with Aquarius, literally, than you're cleaning up my apartment."

"Maybe." She chuckled as Lucy started to activate the key. She watched as the girl held her key up and turned it with the magic circle appearing before the room got covered in a cloud. "So, which spirit did you summon?" Asked as she waved her hand to get rid of some of the smoke.

"I honestly just poured my magic into it and turned it like I usually do." Sweatdropped Lucy. "I mean it'll still make one of them appear, or not, this is the first time I've tried that."

"Alright… hey, who are you?" Cana called as she took a step forward. "Is there anyone here or just smoke?"

"Mooo!"

"Ah, it's Taurus." Lucy said as the smoke cleared to show the cow spirit, but he looked a bit off. "Hey Taurus, how are you doing?"

"Mooo! Lucy-chan!" He bellowed while he gripped his hands and seemed to look flush and panting while his tail swished.

"Um, Taurus? Are you ok? You look a little...flustered."

"I'm fine….really fine now that you're here...and with a friend with big boobs!" He cried with a large grin.

"Heh, thanks." Grinned Cana with a chuckle while Lucy saw Taurus seemingly panting more while he seemed worked up.

"Taurus, are you really ok, you seem different, you're panting, what's happening to you?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that time in the century, you see once every hundred years we spirits go into what you might call a….mating season? We all get extremely horny and we lose control, that's why most of us tell you not to summon us."

Lucy turned red hearing that while Cana looked down and went wide eyed noticing a bulge in Taurus' speedo. "M-M-Mating season?"

"Yes, the entire spirit world is full of orgies with other spirits, our servants and former summoners, but I think I just found something even better!" He mooed with a grin as he looked them both over.

Lucy got a sinking feeling while Cana whistled.

"Damn Lucy, he's definitely hung like a bull, and I think he's extra happy to see you."

"He always did like my breasts but, I-I don't think this is going to end well." She said with a blush. "Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your…..activities, you can go back now." She tried to send him back using the key, but it didn't work.

"Oh no, I'm not heading back yet, this is going to be fun!" He chuckled as he began to approach them.

Lucy blushed before seeing him jump making her run the opposite way, leading to the spirit landing on top of Cana instead. "Cana!"

"I was getting a bit tired of my cowgirls, it's been awhile since I've had fun with a human girl, especially one with tits like these!" He grinned while grabbing Cana's breasts making the girl gasp with the spirit going ahead to fondle them with hearts in his eyes.

"H-Hey, get off of her!" Lucy cried as she saw her friend being fondled by the cowman. She ran over and tried grabbing Taurus' tail before pulling.

"Mooo! Yeah, pull it again, I'll get to you in a second Lucy-chan!" He mooed with a grin. He gave Cana's breasts a squeeze getting a moan out of the girl who was starting to get flustered. "These are as soft as they look!"

"T-Thanks, the booze helps!" She moaned with a blush. 'This feels pretty good!'

"Cana come on! Try and push him off you!"

"Um….I don't know Lucy, it's been awhile since I've had a good lay, plus it feels like he's pretty hung~." She chuckled with a grin. She looked down at the bulge rubbing at her stomach and licked her lips. "Maybe lending a hand with his situation couldn't hurt."

"Cana, you can't be serious! He's my spirit!" Lucy cried in shock.

"And still a guy, when was the last time you got with one?"

"Well...um… that's not the point!" She cried before Taurus ripped off his speedo. Her eyes widened comically while dropping her jaw when both girls saw the huge girth which was fully hard and rigid with some precum leaking out of the top. "T-T-T-T-That's…"

"One big dick!" Cana called with a grin as Taurus began to tear off her clothes. Her breasts bounced free before moaning louder as he grabbed them and began kneading them rougher. "Oh yeah, keep it up big guy!" She moaned as Lucy watched them with a big blush.

'I can't believe they're really doing this! And in the middle of my apartment!' She thought as she stared at them, unknowingly rubbing her legs together as she watched.

"Come on big guy, is that thing for show or are you gonna stick it in me?" moaned Cana with a grin.

"Oh big time!" He said as he began to line it up wit her pussy. "I am going to fuck you senseless until you're like a mindless cow!"

"Big words from a big bull." She smirked. "Show me what you got."

"You got it!" He mooed before he started to push his dick into her, making her moan as her eyes widened.

"O-Oh fuuck!" She let out with the tip pushing her vagina open with the girth stretching the walls.

'He's actually fucking her!' Lucy thought as Taurus groaned happily as he kept fondling Cana's breasts before looking at Lucy.

"Hey, do you want in now Lucy~?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Aw come on Lucy, have some FUN!" Cana moaned as Taurus pushed deeper inside her.

"Come on, there's no getting out of it!" He mooed as he tried to reach for her.

The blond backed up out of his reach while her vagina was feeling more warm. But when she stepped back over a shoe she fell down and found her ankle grabbed before getting pulled over. "H-hey, hold on!" She cried as he started to tear her clothes apart as he kept thrusting into Cana.

"Mooo! I've always dreamed of seeing your big boobs like this!" He let out while Cana moaned as he managed to keep his hips moving in and out of Cana's tight pussy. "I am going to make this a day you two never forget!"

"H-hey, no need to try so hard!" Lucy cried as he finished stripping her before pulling her over and placing her on top of cana so her pussy was on her face before he grabbed Lucy's breasts. She gasped from how big they felt and how quick they were to squeeze and fondle while Cana gripped the floor.

"Oh god, t-this is intense!" She moaned before getting an idea. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue and began to move it towards Lucy's exposed pussy. 'I shouldn't be the only one having fun!'

The blond went wide eyed and let out a yelp feeling the tongue. "H-Hey! Cana! You're not h-helping!"

"I'd say she is, now relax Lucy, this is gonna take awhile." He chuckled. He kept moving out of the snug hole making Cana moan who held on to Lucy's legs to keep her in place.

'This feels amazing, this is almost better than drinking!' Cana thought as Taurus kept thrusting into her as she kept licking Lucy.

Said girl moaned while trying to move back, but Cana's tongue and grip didn't stop while feeling her pussy getting hot. "S-Stop it! I-I don't know how much longer I can handle it!" She moaned.

"Mooo! Your boobs are gonna get full when I'm done!" Grunted Taurus moving harder and faster in Cana who moaned.

'If he means with milk, he might just do the trick if that thing is anything to go by.' Cana thought as she shivered in pleasure. "K-keep it up, I want to have a night I never forget!"

"Cana! Stop l-licking me-ah!" moaned Lucy feeling it start to worm into her pussy.

'Come on Lucy, it's time to have fun and experiment~.' Cana thought as she held back a moan. She felt the dick push in deeper with Taurus huffing and panting. 'If he's in heat, can he really get me knocked up?'

"I'm going to make you both part of my herd, you two will be my breeding cows!" He mooed as his eyes glazed over with lust.

"H-Hey! Don't go, ahhh!" Moaned Lucy feeling her body getting built up with pressure. "I-I think I'm about to orgasm!"

'Alright, it seems I still got it, I can't wait for my turn~.' Cana thought as Taurus kept thrusting into her over and over again.

"Moooo! I'm gonna cum any second!" Taurus mooed with a glint in his eyes as his dick began to twitch. "You ready Cana?"

"Give me all you got!" She moaned as she began to feel warm inside. 'Come on, make me orgasm!'

"You could get pregnant, ahhh!" Moaned Lucy feeling the tongue swirl around inside faster.

"Worth it for a fuck like this!" Cana moaned before Taurus thrusted deep inside her and released his load. "Oh fuck yeeees!"

"MOOOOOOO!" He groaned as he held onto Cana. "That's the stuff, take some fresh magic cum straight from the celestial plain!"

'Oh my god, he actually did it!' Lucy thought in shock. She watched Cana jolt while seeing the dick expand inside her with the girl moaning right into the blonde's pussy making her shudder.

'Oh god, t-this is amazing, I-I think I'm at my limit!' Cana thought as she moaned into Lucy's pussy. She felt her pussy tighten up before her own juices gushed over the dick. 'Oh god yeeeessss!'

"C-Cana I don't know if I-oooohhh!" Lucy moaned as she felt Cana's tongue go deeper inside her. 'Crap! At this rate I'm gonna cum!'

"Oh yeah, that was great, but I need mooooore!" Mooed Taurus as he began to slide his dick out. He saw cum ooze out of Cana who panted and kept licking before turning his sights to Lucy. "It's Lucy-chan's time! Now where to put it~?"

"W-What?" she went wide eyed seeing the glint. "N-Now hold on T-ahhh!" She cried as Cana stuck her tongue deeper into her pussy, making her moan before cumming.

"So many choices, I could just do you in the pussy, but then again there's that amazing ass, but what about those beautiful tits?! What about the tits!?" He mooed as he looked her over like a piece of meat.

"Go ahead and see what they're like on your huge rod." Cana panted out.

"You're right, the tits take priority!" He mooed before grabbing her tits and pushing the dick between them. "So soft!"

"H-Hey!" Cried out Lucy with a bright blush seeing the tip of the dick slide in and out while feeling the heat coming off it through her breasts. 'I-It actually feels good?' She thought as he kept sliding it in before the tip poked her lips, making her blush.

"Hey Lucy, go on and give it a lick~." Cana called with a grin.

"Come on Lucy-chan, lick it lick it!" Urged Taurus with a grin.

'Well...if I just give it one lick maybe this can end faster?' She thought before hesitantly sticking out her tongue and hesitantly licking his dick as Taurus mooed with a grin as he began to push her breasts against his dick.

"Oooh! So soft! Soft breasts around my dick and your tongue across the tip!" He cried as his eyes turned into hearts. "This is the best mating season ever Lucy-chan!"

'Good god, his dick feels like it'll burn my skin! Just how turned on is he?!' She thought with a blush as Cana grinned.

'I think Lucy's finally starting to have some fun, now how can I have some?'

Taurus started to move his dick faster while giving the breasts a squeeze making Lucy gasp with the tip slipping into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tasted the tip, a bit of leftover cum filling her mouth with the taste of salt. "Lucy-chan, you're breasts are the best!"

'Oh god, if this keeps up he could get my whole face messy!' She thought as she tried to spit the tip out, only to end up sucking on it and making him moan and push a bit more in.

"Oh Lucy-chan! I can't wait to fill you over and over again!" He mooed as Cana reached over and grabbed Lucy's ass with a grin. "You can be my personal milkmaid!"

'This isn't how I thought this would go, and why is Cana grabbing my ass?!' She thought while feeling her friend massage and pinch it making her moan around the tip making Taurus groan. 'A-and why does it feel so good?'

"Wow Lucy, you have a really nice ass, what's your secret?" Cana asked with a grin.

"Mmm!" She let out which just sent vibrations around the cock.

"Oh yeah, keep it up Lucy-chan!" Taurus groaned with a grin as he kneaded her breasts around his cock. "I might be getting there!"

'Is he going to cum again already?! No, he can't cum in my mouth, what if it sprays out on my face?' She thought as he began to move his dick back and forth a bit. 'I need to try and take control of the situation!'

"Alright Lucy, you ready for a facial?" Cana chuckled as she squeezed the blonde's ass again.

"A-Ahhh!" Moaned the girl around the dick before feeling it twitch. Her eyes widened before cum exploded out of it, quickly filling her mouth before it began to spill out onto her face.

"Mooooo!" He groaned with a grin as he squeezed Lucy's breasts. "That was the best tit job I've ever had Lucy-chan!"

"You got it all over my face." Spoke the girl closing an eye while feeling some of the sperm drip down her breasts while she was forced to swallow some of it.

"Don't worry Lucy, it's a nice look on you." Joked Cana. "At least he didn't do it in the ass, right?"

"Don't give him any ideas." Deadpanned Lucy before she found herself on her back with her legs spread. "Damn it Cana!"

"Don't worry Lucy-chan, this is going to feel really good!" He chuckled as he grabbed her ass cheeks.

"H-Hey! Don't tell me you're actually gonna put THAT in my butt." She gulped seeing the dick not the least bit soft.

"Oh yeah, and many more places, we're just getting started girls~." He chuckled. "I'll be getting to Cana-chan right after this Lucy~." He prodded the tip against Lucy's anus making the girl gasp before he began pushing against it with the dick going in slowly. "Mmmmm, it's so tight Lucy-chan!"

"T-thanks, but Taurus, st-." Lucy started before Cana grabbed her face.

"I think you're talking a bit to much Lucy, let's see if I can fix that." She chuckled before she brought her face towards the blondes and began to kiss her, making her eyes go wide in shock.

"Mooo! This got better!" Let out Taurus seeing it while he kept pushing his dick in with the ass walls clenching all around him.

'I-Is this really happening, is Cana really kissing me?!' Lucy thought in shock as she stared at the brunette in shock before groaning as she felt Taurus's dick go deeper inside her ass. She felt Cana hum with her tongue sliding into Lucy's mouth to rub against the blonde's own. 'S-should I start to kiss her back? This doesn't feel that bad…' Lucy thought as she began to hesitantly move her tongue against Canas.

'Good girl, now to see what she's like moaning her head off.' The card mage thought as she moved her hands forward and grabbed her breasts, making her gasp before she began to lightly pinch her nipples.

"Ahhh!" Lucy cried out from the pinch and the fact her ass was taking in more of the dick.

"Oh yeah, now things are getting hot!" Laughed Taurus as he reached out and smacked both Lucy's and Cana's ass,making them jump a bit. He pulled back slowly before ramming back into the ass with a grunt making Lucy scream out. "Oh yeah, I'm almost there Lucy! Your ass is amazing!" He cried with a big grin as it began to twitch bit.

"A-Ah! Ah! Oh god!"Lucy moaned as her eyes began to glaze over. "I-I love this!"

"Attagirl, now you're getting into it!" Taurus laughed as his dick began to twitch. "I'm gonna cum right inside!"

"Do it!" Lucy moaned with a grin. "I want it, I want everything!:

"MOOOOO!" He cried burying his dick all the way inside before firing his sperm off inside her rectum.

"Whooo, nice job, my turn!" Cana cried with a grin. 'I wonder how long he can keep going, and if celestial cum is going to be more likely to knock us up or something?'

"Oh gooood!" Moaned Lucy feeling the hot sperm which made her curl her toes and eyes roll into her head from the pressure.

"Yeah, that's right, I am going to fuck you girls senseless!" He groaned with a grin as he began to grab Cana.

(Timeskip)

Lucy and Cana panted while dazed and laying on the floor, covered and filled with sperm all over and looking passed out.

"Wow, you girls were amazing." Panted Taurus who was standing over them, his cock finally soft and dripping cum. "I don't think I ever came that much."

"Ugh….so….much…" Groaned Cana.

"I gotta say, you two made this a really fun mating season, I just wish I could take you with me and claim you as mine." He muttered with a grin as he stared at the exhausted girls.

"Ugh…..legs…...numb…." Lucy got out with a glazed expression.

"Yeah, you girls probably aren't going to be moving for awhile." He said before getting an idea and grinning. 'Maybe there IS a way to claim them as mine.' "Wait right here, I'll be right back."

"Ok…" Lucy groaned as Taurus disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'I feel like pudding.'

"Ugh...I feel like a pastry….worth it…." Groaned Cana before Taurus reappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright ladies, I got what I needed."

"...What is it?" Lucy groaned as she tried to look up. She saw Taurus holding some sort of iron with a symbol on the end and walked over before tapping it against Cana's thigh. Cana groaned in mild discomfort as magic began to spark from the iron before he pulled it away to show the mark of Taurus in black now on her thigh. "W-What did you do to her?"

"Marked her as part of my herd of course." He said with a grin before turning to her. "With the mark of Taurus you now belong it me and are under my protection, I can summon you to me and to you, and when you eventually pass on your soul will stay this age and come to my home on the celestial plane, also it will give you a few...gifts, to show who gave you the mark, but trust me, you'll get used to them." he said as he began to approach her.

Lucy managed to regain some of her bearings enough to sit up, but when she held her hand out the iron was pressed against her palm before feeling a slight sting against it.

"Huh, I usually prefer to put it on the thigh of my new cows or the butt, but that will work, or should I do it again?" He pondered to himself as Lucy felt some magic enter her body through the iron before he pulled it away.

"Wait, you mean to say we're gonna become spirits too?" She asked while looking at the symbol.

"Yep! Aren't you lucky Lucy-chan?" He asked as Cana began to groan.

"Ow...what happened…?"

"Taurus branded us...we're going to become spirits!" Lucy groaned as she began to get a headache. 'I can't believe we really just did all that.'

"What? Whoa, I didn't agree to that happening." Cana frowned before she felt something start to poke out from her tailbone. She turned her head and went wide eyed when she saw a cow tail pop out and start swishing. "W-What the hell is that?!" She cried as her head started to hurt.

"Oh, you remember those 'gifts' I mentioned?" Taurus asked with a chuckle. "Well, here they come."

"Ah!" Cried Lucy feeling her own tail pop out, but she held her head with pain growing around her templates. "Y-You're turning us into cows?! How bad is this going to get?" She cried as she felt two sharp objects begin to poke her hands holding her head.

"Oh not that bad, it should be wrapping up right about now." He said as a pair of cow horns began to grow from the girls heads. "Oh! Before I forget I have a little something for you girls." He said as he reached behind his back and pulled out two cow bells.

"You can't be serious." Groaned Cana while poking her horns.

"Dead serious, and I enchanted them so they can't come off so you won't lose them, you're welcome." He said with a grin as he quickly put them on the girls.

They saw the bells glow with chokers forming to them before they shared a look and looked at Taurus with dark auras coming from them.

"Taurus….take this off right now and turn us back to normal." Lucy growled as she began to stand up.

"But I can't Lucy-chan." He replied while feeling like a trapped rat as Cana cracked her knuckles.

"Oh really now? In that case Lucy, since we're stuck with him, why don't we give him a taste of what his new 'herd' can do without giving him any rest? I don't know about you, but I've still got some steam to burn."

"Agreed, and I think we just found the perfect thing to burn." Lucy said darkly as the celestial spirit gulped.

"W-well, it seems like you two need some time to take this in…. See you later!" He cried out before getting tackled by Cana and felt his cock grabbed, hard. "H-hey, let go, I think I'm good for now, l-let's not do anything rash here!"

"Oh no, you wanted new girls who you branded without waiting, so I think we're in the right for some payback." Smirked Lucy while going over to her desk stand and pulled out her whip. "After all, you like big boobs, so you'll get to see plenty of them while we take things up a notch."

'I feel like I may have made a mistake on this one.' Taurus thought nervously as the camera began to pan away from the apartment before the screaming began.


	57. Female WarGreymon and Tai

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female WarGreymon and Tai

Series: Digimon Adventure

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai whistled as he walked down the hall towards the computer lab. He was hoping to use it for his homework assignment before heading home, which he hoped that no one catches him using it. When he got there he slid the door open and went in before closing it behind him.

"Alright, now to get to work before someone shows up." He mutters to himself. While Tai is typing away on the computer, what he didn't know is that he's not alone in the room. As he was typing away, a shadowed figure was creeping up behind him. It raised its claw and tapped him on his shoulder. "Wah!" he whirled around with a scared expression with the figure chuckling.

"Sorry about that Tai, didn't mean to scare you."

Tai knew that voice all too well. He glared at the person that spooked him. "Agumon! What're you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!"

"No." shook the digimon's head. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Wait, weren't you meant to stick around at home until I got back?"

"I was, but when you didn't come home, I got a little worried so I came here as quick as I could."

"You made sure no one saw, right?"

"Of course, I'm not an ameteur when it comes to being discrete." he smiled.

Tai slowly nodded. "Sure you are." Then he turned his attention back to the computer and continued typing.

"So what are you doing?"

"Well before you suddenly scared me half to death, I'm trying to finish my homework assignment, before I even get back home." Answered Tai.

"What is it?"

"Math."

"Yikes." Agumon said knowing how hard math can be for his partner. "Wait, why not try and finish it at home?"

"Because my computer's been giving me trouble and has a virus, so if I try that I won't get it finished and sent in time." Tai said while typing away. Then before he knew it, suddenly the screen turned black on him. "Aw come on! Not now!" Tai begin to lightly hit the computer, hoping it would light back up.

"Um, Tai? I don't think that'll work." remarked Agumon with a sweatdrop.

"It has to Agumon! If I don't finish this, my mom's gonna kill me!" he frowned hitting the power button, but the screen stayed dark. Just before Tai could do anything else, the screen suddenly started flashing forcing Tai and Agumon to cover their eyes. "Ah!"

"What's happening!" cried out Agumon from shock.

"I don't know!" spoke Tai who tried reaching out and hit random keys before the light grew and they started to feel a sucking sensation.

Both Tai and Agumon were suddenly pulled towards the computer, they barely had any chance to hold onto something, when they got pulled into the computer. They screamed while going through a familiar tunnel before landing in a field of tall grass with a crash.

"Ow. That hurt." Tai muttered feeling his body aching from the rough landing.

"Tai, I think you're on my tail." groaned Agumon.

"Sorry buddy." he sat up while Agumon rubbed his tail with Tai looking around to see they were in some unknown jungle. "The Digital world?"

"It seems that way Tai, but I don't know this area. I've never been here before in my life." remarked Agumon as they stood up and looked around.

"Aw man, I goofed." groaned Tai. "I opened up a portal and got us here all because I panicked. If Izzy was here he'd lecture me on how that's a huge mistake."

"Don't worry Tai, I'm sure you didn't mean too." Agumon said while lightly patting his partner. "Maybe we can find the portal out using the digivice."

"Good idea. Let's go and find us a portal!" smiled Tai pulling his digivice out and checked it, but all he got was a blip showing them and tried walking a little bit, only to trip over the tall grass. Tai got up and started spitting any grass and dirt that ended up in his mouth. "Let's try again."

And so the two began trekking in any direction they thought was good, but the digivice didn't show them any other signal which meant they were lost.

"Ugh, this is starting to feel like the old days when we were here." groaned Tai with Agumon nodding. "I hope we're not on another island, a whole summer of that was plenty thank you."

"I just hope we find something to eat, I didn't get the chance to eat before I went looking for you." remarked Agumon holding his stomach before it growled.

Fortunately for them they saw that the trees around them, was growing thinner and thinner. They saw they were coming across a small clearing, albeit with still tall grass, and Agumon noticed water at the edge. "Tai, there's a lake up ahead!"

"Oh thank god!" sighed Tai with a smile while Agumon ran over near the edge with the boy following. "I thought my throat was gonna start making dust."

They quickly made their way towards the opening, and stopped when they saw a crystal-clear, blue lake before their eyes. Agumon himself licked his mouth and leaned down before he started drinking from it directly with Tai taking his blazer off so it wouldn't get wet.

"Ah! That's better." smiled Agumon sitting up while Tai moved over and was about to lean down to get some for himself, but he heard his digivice start beeping.

"Huh?" Tai pulled it out and saw something on the radar. "Looks like we might catch a break after all Agumon!"

"That's great, do you see anything?"

"Yeah, I think it's picking up a signal from another digivice. One of the others must be nearby." Tai said before getting on his feet, and started walking in the other direction. "I'm gonna see if the others are here. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok, I'll be right here."

With that, Tai went in the direction the radar was pointing, leaving Agumon to cool off at the lake.

"Time for another drink." He said to himself. However, he accidentally stepped on a rock and lost his footing. "Woah!" and wound up falling into the water. As he was in the water, he saw the blue suddenly turning pink, and felt something happening to his body. Above the surface of the lake, the pink light was shining as bright as the sun, before it started returning back to its blue color. He went wide eyed and tried swimming upwards, but it felt like he was being weighed down. 'What's happening?! I'm sinking!'

With Tai, he saw the blip was a bit of aways, but nearing the current location. "I just hope the others are here, I need to finish my homework before turning it in." but that's when he had a cold chill go down his spine. "Huh?" He stopped for some reason. He felt like something was off and looked back where he left Agumon and gulped. "Maybe I shouldn't have left him back there."

He put the digivice away in his pocket and walked back. "If it really is one of the others, it'll make more sense if we both go out and find them." He decided to go back and grab Agumon and get back to the others, before anything bad could happen.

But when he got to the spot he didn't see the rookie around. "Huh? Agumon?" He said when he didn't see his partner where he left him. He walked around and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Agumon!" He called out, hoping his partner could hear him.

All he got was silence.

"Ugh! Agumon!" he called out, but got the same thing. 'Crap! This is bad! Wish Sora and Biyomon were here, they could lend a lot of help, especially Sora.'

Suddenly the water started bubbling, which caught his attention.

"Wait, the water! Agumon!"

"Yes, Tai?" came a female voice behind him making him whirl around. And what he saw made his face turn cherry red, with a small blood drop from his nose, and steam shooting out of his ears.

"W...W...WarGreymon?!" Tai stuttered in shock. The digimon before him looked like WarGreymon, only the armor around it was more like a metal corset which showed off it's cleavage, the legs and the shin guards slimmed down, with the lower part of the mask removed to show a orange lizard-like mouth while the large claws were removed.

WarGreymon chuckled and walked over to the blushing teen, who was frozen like a statue. "Of course silly, don't tell me you've already forgotten me?"

"But...but...you're a...girl?" he spoke while blown away and stunned confused.

She grinned and points her finger at the lake. "You can thank the lake for doing that, Tai. I never would've imagined having a body like this, would feel so WONDERFUL!" She said while cupping her bust causing Tai to blush harder. "I feel so energized, like I could go and take on anything, plus I had no idea these could feel so soft."

At this point, Tai felt extremely lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his head. Steam was coming out of his head and he felt really dizzy. He would've fallen face first on the ground, had he not leaned forward and planted himself face first, in WarGreymon's chest.

"Oh." she looked down before giggling. "If you wanted to touch them, all you had to do was ask."

Tai slowly opened his eyes to see his smiling partner looking down at him, then his eyes snapped wide open when he saw where he landed. He immediately backed away from her, waving his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I….I didn't mean too…."

"Relax Tai, no need to be shy." she chuckled. "It's normal to be a little curious."

"Y-Yeah, but normally, girls don't like that guys do that without their permission, it would he like forcing themselves on them." he remarked while looking away. "That and I'm with Sora." he muttered.

Then he felt something soft behind his head, he looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him and froze when he knew who pushed him against the two soft mounds.

"Well I'll bet she doesn't have something THIS big to feel, does she?" WarGreymon said while pushing her partner against her busty mounds.

Tai blushed since it felt like the corset was barely stopping him from feeling the breasts. He felt her hands slowly rubbing his torso in smooth and gentle strokes. "Um….uh...n-no."

Then one of her hands grabbed his chin, and made him face her. "What Sora ever gave you, I can do a lot better than she can." She said before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Tai's eyes nearly went flying out of his head at the move. His best pal, turned woman, was kissing him! His heart was going into overdrive, he thought it would burst any minute from this. Her lips over lapsed his, then he felt her tongue rolling itself on his lips before forcing its way into his mouth. 'Oh my god this is really happening!'

Her tongue easily overpowered his, it was stroking his tongue, the inside of his cheeks and almost going down his throat. 'Mmm, his tongue is better than I thought.' The gender bent mega Digimon purred as she held Tai in her arms, stroking his hair before leaning forward and falling on the ground, pinning him beneath herself.

Tai himself was close to giving in, but when he felt her chest against his, he snapped out of it and tried prying his best bud off him while trying to ignore the feel of her tongue. But she held him with a strong grip, like an anaconda, which seemed to tighten when he was trying to break free. 'Oh come on!'

What felt like an eternity, WarGreymon finally broke the kiss, she pulled back and brought her tongue out of Tai's mouth, letting out a much needed breath. She held him tighter in her embrace, slightly panting from kissing her partner, while feeling her nether lips dampening. "Mmm, that was great."

"S-Says you! What was that for?" blushed Tai.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to show you, that I can offer you a lot more, than Sora ever could." she winked with Tai trying to find space.

"Snap out of it WarGreymon! T-This isn't you! Plus it's weird!" he got out while trying to ignore how great the kiss felt and how much this position was slowly getting to him.

"What's so weird about me being a woman? At least I can now finally know what's like to feel how a woman feels." She said with this predatory look in her eyes. "And I'm thinking of what it might feel for a woman and man to go wild~"

The look in her eyes made Tai feel like a mouse in the presence of a cat. He tries to break himself free from her grip, only to freeze when he heard her growling at him.

"Tai Kamiya, don't you even think of running from me!"

He felt a shiver go up his spine while stopping with a gulp. 'Oh man, how can I get her back to normal? This can't be a regular digivolution, it's never changed his gender before, but something caused it." Then he felt her snout against his neck, sniffing his scent and snuggling it against him. He shivered when he felt her hot breath on his skin, giving him goosebumps.

"Tai, have you ever...touched yourself?"

Her question made his heart skip a beat when he looked at her, rapidly shaking his head. "N-No! Never!"

"So you and Sora have never had sex?" She asked with a grin slowly forming.

"...No, we've never done any of that. Why the sudden interest?" he asked with dread while feeling like he just dug his own grave.

"Good, then I can help you with that." She said while reaching down and grabbing his growing hard on.

"Yah!" jumped Tai while feeling her hand rub around the spot making his face turn bright red. "Wh-What are you doing?!" He exclaimed while trying to move her hand away from him.

"Trying to help you get excited of course." She giggled at how cute he sounded. "Come on Tai, it's just two best buds growing closer, nothing wrong with that." She gave a tender lick on his nose, Tai only stared wide eye as he felt himself becoming aroused by her hand caressing his rod beneath his pants.

"E-E-Even best buds can give each other some personal space."

"Sorry, not happening."

Tai then gasped when he felt her hand squeezing his balls, and causing his cock to jolt. But when he heard a tear and saw her sharp claws tearing into the jeans is when he really paled. "H-HEY! Watch those claws of yours!"

"Sorry." she replied moving her claws before moving her body down to grab the hems and slid them down exposing his underwear before leaning down and giving the bulge a lick through it making Tai groan and jolt. Just the smell alone was making WarGreymon very horny, as fluids were leaking from her nether lips. "Mmm, your dick looks eager to come out and say hi."

Before Tai could stop her, WarGreymon easily pulled his underwear off, almost tearing them in half, and freed his now hardened cock. He gulped and saw her spread his legs and look at it with a hunger that reminded him of what she was like before when she first digivolved into Greymon, making this moment all the more spine chilling.

She lowered her snout to his cock, sniffing the musky smell of his manhood, the smell was very pleasant to the mega level Digimon, she nudged it with her snout, making her partner yelp from the cold mask on her face. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out before brushing it against the dick.

Tai let out a shuddering moan when he felt her tongue touching his cock, it was warm and moist to him, sending goosebumps once again. He saw her tongue brush under it and slowly move around with each movement making his body get warm and excited. 'Oh god!' Tai gritted his teeth from his partner giving slow and seductive licks on his cock, he looks down and saw her eyes all glossy and giving him a saucy expression. 'My best friend is a woman and licking my dick! I can't get away or use brute strength against her, and she's not wanting to stop...damn it, this is gonna make me feel like a big jerk to Sora, but if going along with this is the best choice, then I'll take it. I'll try to make it up to her next time we go out.'

WarGreymon was growling beneath her breath, the taste of her partner's cock was incredible, she could just eat swallow him whole. When she saw him groan with his eyes closed she grinned and moved her tongue down to his balls and flicked it across them. This made Tai arch his back from having his balls being licked, WarGreymon used her other hand and gently pushed him down. 'These taste even better, nice and sweaty.'

Then the mega level Digimon felt something moist coming from the tip, she tasted it and her eyes became wide as plates. That made her open her mouth and slide over the dick tightly making Tai sit up with a jolt and wide eyes.

"Ahh! E-Easy! Try and warn a guy next time." the teen let out while stunned the warmth her mouth was giving off.

WarGreymon was too busy lapping the tip of his cock to answer him, she moaned around his cock, which was like a car engine, sending shivers all the way up Tai's spine. This made the boy groan louder while the more precum she licked the more excited she felt.

"W-War-WarGreymon! I-I'm gonna…." he let out before groaning when he felt his sperm start gushing out and right into her mouth.

She let out a moan in delight, tasting her partner's hot spunk. She swirled her tongue around the tip while feeling the sperm fill her throat up before swallowing load after load.

Tai was panting from his first climax, he never would've imagine it would be this good before. He saw his partner slide off the dick and lick around her mouth while he wiped his forehead. "Wow...that was….woah."

WarGreymon looked up and smiled. "If you liked that, then you'll love what's next." she stood up and reached down near her armor before sliding it aside to reveal her pink hole. "This spot is eager to have you inside it." She slowly lowered herself till the tip of Tai's cock touched the lips, he shuddered when they made contact. Her nether lips felt so hot, and wet, he felt it quivering when she pushed herself downward.

"Ahh!" groaned Tai from the hot insides while WarGreymon hummed with a smile and closed eyes. "Ah fuck!"

"Mmm, your dick fit right in." As she pushed herself down, she could feel the tip touching her hymen, which made Tai look at her in surprise. "Now for you to really make me a woman." she rose up before sliding on down further before growling when she felt her hymen tear with Tai grunting since he felt the insides suddenly tighten up like a vice. "Now we've taken each other's virginity." She grinned feeling his cock pulsing inside her.

"Ahh! Fuck, it feels like it's gonna tear my dick off." groaned Tai while panting and gripping the ground. 'I can't believe I'm inside her! It's like a sauna that won't let go.'

WarGreymon bent down and captured Tai in another kiss, to settle his nerves. She rubbed her tongue across his lips before he opened up and used her tongue to caress his own. She rubbed her hands on his body, which seemed to make him relax. Then he copied her and ran his hands on her body, before going for her breasts. She smiled feeling him grab and squeeze them.

'Man, I wouldn't mind getting a chance to feel these all the time.' he thought while getting caught up in the mood.

WarGreymon then broke the kiss, sat back up, but held Tai's hands against her mounds. "You can get as rough with these as you want and I'll start moving."

Tai then squeezed her mounds as hard as he could, since her skin was a lot tougher than a humans, him squeezing her breasts felt pleasurable to the mega Digimon. He got a hum out of her and groaned when he felt her slide up to the tip and then drop down over all of his dick making him grunt before she did it again and he gave her nipples a pinch on accident. She gave a slight yelp from the pinch, which made Tai stop. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, you just caught me off guard."

She grabbed his head and brought her to her bust. "You can even gnaw on them if you like."

Tai looked at the breasts and opened his mouth before giving the mound a small bite getting a moan out of the mega making him give her nipple another pinch.

WarGreymon moaned from her partner biting her breast, she knew his teeth wouldn't be able to break her skin, in fact, it felt really good. She resumed bouncing on the dick over and over making Tai groan and gnaw on the mound making her hum. 'I hope he lets out twice as much this time.'

'Damn it, sorry Sora, but this is way too good!' he thought while trying to move his hips upwards as she came down.

WarGreymon slowly began picking up speed, the genderbent Digimon never felt this good in her entire life. If she knew it was this good before, then she would've been born as a female Digimon instead of a male. Of course, if she knew sex felt this incredible, she would have taken Tai instead of the other way around. "Oh, Tai! This is amazing!" She moaned while bringing him closer to her till she's smothering him.

Tai grunted from the insides growing hotter and tighter, while trying to keep from suffocating and reached down to grab at her ass. "WarGreymon!"

Feeling her partner grabbing her ass, made her speed up even more, her bust was bouncing up and down on the young boy's head, while Tai was fondling her ass cheeks. "Oh yes Tai, now you're really making me burn up." WarGreymon leaned back until she fell on her back, and Tai on top of her, while she wrapped her legs around him. "Really move those hips of yours."

He did so, ramming his hips into her as much as he could, now that he can freely do so. He managed to move faster thanks to the position with his dick going in deeper with the pussy growing tighter.

"Faster, faster, keep going faster!"

Tai thrusts his hips with more gusto, wanting to make sure she felt just as good as he did. Each movement made his dick more and more harder to the point he felt close to exploding. "WarGreymon...I'm….I'm gonna…."

"Inside, I want it inside, Tai!" She told him while holding him tighter.

"Ahhhh!" he cried out before feeling his sperm start gushing inside her.

WarGreymon roared in the air, feeling her partner's sperm flooding her insides with thrice the amount of sperm than she was expecting. 'Oh yes! I want every drop!' She held onto him to the point she was almost crushing him, she never wanted this to end for her.

Tai groaned while feeling like the insides were trying to milk him for all he was worth.

Both human and Digimon remained in each other's embrace for a minute, until they eased their hold on each other.

Tai panted while WarGreymon smiled and patted his head. She brought him up on her body till he was lying on her breasts, then captured him in another kiss. He kissed back while giving her chest a brief rub before she broke it with a smile.

"So, how did it feel to have sex?"

Tai gave her a tired smile. "It….it felt….really good." He said before lying on her bust, while feeling her arms wrapping themselves around him. "I'm...tired…" He mumbled feeling sleepy.

WarGreymon smiled and tightened her hold on him. "Go ahead and sleep, we can go again when you get up." She said while running her fingers through his hair.

Tai closed his eyes and slowly dozed off while she closed her own eyes.

"Sleep well, Tai."

(Later)

"Ah, ah, ah, oh Tai, you're hitting all the right spots." moaned WarGreymon while Tai slammed into her over and over while doggystyle.

"Well if you keep holding on to me like this, I'm gonna lose it!" he grunted rubbing her sides.

"Go ahead Tai! Let it all out into me as much as you want!" She exclaimed.

Tai kept hammering himself in her, he felt himself getting closer to his release, but he didn't want to climax just yet. Then after what felt like an eternity, Tai explodes into her once more.

"Ahhhh! Yes!" she cried out with a smile feeling the sperm pump into her while Tai panted and wiped his forehead and didn't notice his phone on the ground nearby vibrating to show it had a message.

The camera suddenly moved away from them, and went somewhere else, revealing the person who sent the message to Tai.

It showed Sora in her house with the curtains drawn and in bed with the covers over her and looked at the phone with a guilty expression.

"I already know he's gonna be sad when he reads this." she muttered while a large shape under the covers next to her moved a little while a taloned hand poked out and draped over her waist.

"I know it's not your fault Sora, I'm sure he'll understand. Hopefully." A voice said to her, making her look over her shoulder.

"Still, can we just cuddle today? I wanna take a break."

"Of course." the figure nodded before two feathered wings rose up and draped over Sora who cuddled with the figure who rubbed her head. "Just relax and sleep."

Sora did as the figure said and closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. The figure looked down at the young girl, feeling just terrible for doing this to their partner, and having her send that message to Tai.

'I just hope things turn out for the better.'


	58. Fury, Euryale, Medusa, and Jake part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Fury, Euryale, Medusa, and Jake part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City-

"Ugh, this place is getting old, real fast." scoffed Euryale sitting on the couch while bored out of her mind. "How much longer until that old coot gets back?"

"No idea." Fury groaned while Medusa was playing with a piece of string.

"I agree with Euryale, this is boring as sin!"

"Now now ladies, Lao said he'd be back as soon as he could, trying to deal with paperwork ain't easy." remarked Fu laying on his belly.

All three groaned and started flipping through several tv stations.

"Humans are weird, especially with instant microwaves." said Medusa. "What even is a microwave?"

"I don't know, but I think it's meant to heat food up." remarked Fury watching the commercial. "Just hit a few buttons and it turns on, sounds simple enough."

"Meh." Euryale said. "I know more ways to heat food without looking like a idiot."

"Well it's better than the books and 'cartoons' I have seen." Medusa said with a yawn. "They make me look like a hag or a purple haired weirdo with a sister complex."

"Considering the stuff the gods did, that wouldn't be weird, but actually seeing you two like that? Now that's just sad. I have better tastes." remarked Euryale just as Lao Shi walked back into the shop. "About time you came back, we've been dying of boredom over here."

"Well, that is good because you have some paperwork to do yourself."

"What?" All three asked in confusion.

"I went to Jake's school to get you all three accepted as new students."

"Please tell me you're joking." Fury raised an eyebrow. "I've been to that place before, and news flash, didn't last that long."

"How bad was it?" Medusa asked.

"It was lame."

"Not exactly helpful." Euryale deadpanned.

"You three will be new students while in disguise to allow Jake the chance to better keep an eye on all of you without missing out on schoolwork."

"And just how do you plan to disguise our hair?" asked Medusa rubbing one of the snakes.

"Dragon spit soap." Fu said while holding a jar of green ooze. "Works for all your non hair based guys and girls."

"Ew."

"What? It lasts twenty four hours with one swish of this gold mine."

"You are NOT putting that in my hair." frowned Euryale.

"You can use this stuff or…" he pulled out a bottle of black ash. "You can use this."

"What is that?" Fury asked.

"Dried gorgon liver."

"Fu, that is just burnt ash from a salamander." Lao deadpanned.

"Hey, I was trying to persuade them." he shrugged before seeing all three giving him death glares. "What? No sense of humor?"

"Anyway." Lao said. "You have to use the dragon spit."

"And if we don't?" Fury asked.

"Then I could always use an old removal spell on your hair."

They went pale hearing that as the snakes fainted in horror. "We will take it!"

(Later)

All three sighed while taking turns getting ready for school, which was tomorrow at seven in the morning, meaning less time for beauty sleep.

"Are you almost ready with that bag Medusa?" Asked Euryale while putting some pencils into a green handbag.

"Yes yes, but this stupid fabric is chafing my skin."

"It's wool." Fury deadpanned while looking at a notebook. "It makes your skin chafe all the time."

"Well I don't like it." She growled while stuffing the rest of her supplies into the bag. "Can't we just wear robes!?"

"Nope, but think of it this way, Jake might like the new threads." chuckled Fu before ducking from a flying book. "Might wanna get that on your way out."

"Get out!" yelled Fury in anger. "Some of us NEED to get ready!"

"Chill out. I'm just saying."

BONK!

"Ow!" he yelled as a large text book hit his forehead.

"Out!" she yelled as Medusa and Euryale chuckled at their sister's antics.

"Alright alright! I'm going." he yelled as he ran out of the room.

"My." Medusa smirked. "I haven't seen you this mad since the time Poseidon mixed you up for a human wench."

"Oh shut up!"

(Later)

Jake entered the shop with his backpack. "Yo gramps, I'm here, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I am certain that bringing them into your school, under your supervision, will help rehabilitate them from their evil ways."

"I don't know." he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, how are three gorgons gonna go in without anyone running for the hills?"

"Because we used dragon spit soap." said Fu while on the couch. "It is certified in four major continents, minus atlantis."

"Meaning?"

"Let's just say that snake hair is easy to hide." He said while flipping through the channels. "So don't worry about the witch hunters, or gorgon hunters in this case."

Jake blinked while still confused as heck. "Oh...ok?"

"Anyway, the girls are in the back. Getting ready for school."

"And just how long are they gonna be with me at school?"

"Until their parole is over, meaning until their freed or you graduate."

He groaned at that one before slowly thinking about the girls at his school and them trying to raise a army of hypnotised guys and girls to attack the city. 'Oh that ain't good.' "Um, just how effective are those bracelets at charming?"

"You mean making them go gaga over them? Relax kid, as long as those are on their powers ain't gonna work. Course having to go out and get them new clothes to fit in was pretty awkward let me tell ya."

He gulped. "So….are they done?"

"Nope, they're still getting ready. For the last few hours." he said pointing to the back.

'Even as gorgons girls still gotta take so long.' he thought before getting weird ideas in his head that involved the girls in their underwear. He lightly blushed at that. 'Why did I even think that?'

"Let me guess, you want to peek at them?" Fu chuckled. "Can't blame you."

"I-I wasn't thinking about it!"

"Kid, your face is turning red."

"I-It was not!" He blushed while walking away. "I wasn't blushing!"

"Yeah and I'm a poodle." he chuckled.

Jake groaned in embarrassment.

(A few minutes later)

Knock knock!

"Are you girls almost done?" Jake asked while knocking on the door. "At this rate we're gonna be late."

"We're just not sure if these clothes are us." Euryale called back. "Are you sure this is what modern girls?"

"Yes, just tell me you're ready."

"Not yet." Medusa said. "Give us a few more minutes to put on this makeup, ugh I wish they used dried berries instead of this stuff."

"Just give me those eyelashes." Fury frowned.

"Hey, they are mine!"

"No! I got them first!"

Jake facepalmed while looking at his watch. "Well I'm just gonna get going ahead, try not to get lost in the big city." 'Hope this gets them going.'

"Fine and HEY! WATCH THE SKIRT!" Euryale yelled while a loud crash was heard along with several pieces of glass breaking. "ITS BRAND NEW!"

"GO FLIRT WITH HADES!"

"OH YOU DIDN'T!"

Jake scootched away while feeling like gramps is going to be very mad. He turned and walked away while groaning in annoyance before looking at the bracelet. "Alright fine, you wanna take forever? I'll fix that." before tapping the gem.

And cue a loud screaming as the door broke down and three gorgons went flying at the dragon who step aside and watched them land in a heap.

"Alright, as your warden I'm putting up a rule. Learn to get ready faster, we're going to school, now." he spoke in annoyance. "If you don't want to go, I'll just chain you down here until I get back, because I'm DONE with waiting."

"Ow." Fury groaned. "That was really uncalled for."

"Just start walking or I'll keep doing this on the way to school. How's that sound?"

"Alright alright, we're ready." huffed Medusa as they stood up. "Just tell us if these clothes look good on us and we'll get going, the least we can do is go out in decent attire."

Jake looked at the gorgons and noticed all of their attires, which were really good on them.

Fury wore a pink jacket over a green vest while having a matching pink leather skirt and some black flat shoes. Her hair looked like it was blond and styled in a ponytail.

Euryale wore a green jacket with a dark blue shirt with a skull on it, some blue shoes with black laces, a small green wool skirt that went to her knees. Her hair was a dark red color that was styled in a bun and pigtail crossbreed.

Finally Medusa wore a loose blue tank top with a white t-shirt underneath, blue skirt, and white high heels along with her hair being brown and styled in a long wavy fashion.

"Damn." Jake said out loud. "You three might actually pull off the whole human look."

"Good." Smirked Medusa. "Because I plan to be the new goddess of love in this city, starting at your school."

"No that was my idea." Fury frowned.

"Ahem, girls." Euryale said with a smirk. "I'm the real deal in the beauty department."

"You three can argue on the way, let's go." spoke Jake walking to the door.

All three gumbled before following after him.

(Later)

When they got to school Jake felt relief while inwardly groaning. 'I can't believe they're hooked on being the prettiest, I hope they don't stick around long enough for the prom, it'll be a slaughterhouse.'

However this was when the girls noticed the boys looking at them and smirked at their luck, even if they are on parole and couldn't just make them into followers.

"Damn." Muttered one guy. "Look at those chicks."

"Are they new? I've never seen them around before."

"Maybe they're foreign exchange students?"

"Are they lesbians?" One guy asked with a smirk.

"You wish, they're definitely into guys."

'Great, not a minute in and already they're getting attention.' thought Jake before spotting his pals up ahead. "Yo Trixi! Spud! What's happening you two?"

Both were about to say something before noticing the girls.

"Um, do I know you?" Trixi asked.

"Maybe." Fury smirked. "By the way, how's your splits?"

"Splits? Girl what are you on about?"

"Oh you know." She smirked. "Miss cheerleader."

"Oh, you mean when Trixi here was a cheerleader, man that was a crazy time." smiled Spud. "You know, you actually remind me of this crazy gorgon we had to deal with, actually make that three."

"Dude, these are them." whispered Jake making their eyes widen.

"Say what?!" Trixi let out before grabbing her text book and held it out while Spud hid behind her. "Jakey, why are these three snakeheads in our school? And how come you ain't giving them the smackdown of the century?"

"He's our parole officer." Medusa deadpanned. "Now put the strange scroll down before I make you."

"It's a long story." sighed Jake rubbing his head. "In short, gramps made me keep an eye on them to see if they can change their ways, and he thought it would be a good idea to have them come to school with me since I can't stay at the shop all day."

Euryale looked at Spud before saying. "Can you keep your friend away from me, I don't want a scroll ruining my makeup."

"First off snakey, this is a book, booook." frowned Trixi getting up in her face. "Second, if you here in disguise, that means you can't try none of your tricks or you get booted back to jail, am I right Jake?"

"Well actually they couldn't even if they tried. The bracelets make them defenseless so they're kinda like humans right now."

"Except we have super strength still." Medusa sighed. "And human, forgive my idiot of a sister, she is still maturing."

"Hey! You're the most immature one here!"

"No that's Fury."

"I'm not immature!"

"Quiet!" snapped Jake with a frown. "No more arguing, they've been doing this since we got here."

"Wait, so if you're like their parole officer, does that mean you get some kind of cool badge? Ooh! Or better yet, some awesome shades?" asked Spud.

"I didn't get any."

"Oh...so do you have a bat?"

"No."

"Um….uh…"

Medusa yawned. "I think the human is having a seizure. Better get him to a healer."

"No, that's just Spud being lost in thought." replied Trixi before looking at Fury with her arms crossed. "So while you're here, you can't go doing any of that mind controlling junk like before?"

"No." Fury frowned. "But we can still make men follow us."

"Well keep this in mind, you try to start trouble up again, and Jake won't be the only one laying the smackdown on you, ain't nobody takes over Trixi's mind and gets away with it."

"Yeah." Euryale smirked. "You think that way, human."

RING!

"Damn, it's the bell." Jake muttered. "You three come with me, you've all got classes with me."

"Oh." Medusa smirked. "That's interesting."

"Let's just go!" He said while running off as the gorgons followed, but not before winking at Spud.

"Um, were they trying to hypnotize me?"

(Later)

"Boring." Muttered Medusa while looking at the board. "This Rotwood guy is weird. Even more than Zeus with his love of cows."

"Agreed." Fury muttered. "Does he even have a passion for anything else? All this magical stuff is bland."

"And why did he say that pixies were small and tiny? I knew some that were bigger than a 'computer chip'." Euryale yawned while tempted on falling asleep on the table. "Whatever that is."

"And that class is why to subdue a griffon, you should use nylon thread, any questions."

Fury raised a hand.

"Yes miss Dario."

"Why nylon? Can't you just find them while they sleep and clip their wings off? It seems too clean and not worth the effort."

"Because to do such a thing can make it rowdy and wake it up. Besides, the feathers of a griffon are more valuable when they are still attached."

Medusa raised her hand.

"Yes miss Giga?"

"The feathers aren't the most valuable part of the bird, it's the beak." She sighed. "If grinded, it can heal temporary blindness." 'Thank Aristotle for telling me that bit of trivia.'

He raised an eyebrow with the class looking lost. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Reading from a book." She said with a frown. "By Aristotle."

"Preposterous, he never talked about it in his works."

"He did." Said Euryale.

"Miss Freiz, don't interrupt me in the middle of class."

"What? I'm just saying he did." She frowned. "And just why are we talking about griffons? They aren't that important for this class."

"To know about the magical world is more important than you might think. Many fools call it false, ha! I know for a fact when I find true proof, I shall go down in history and all who mocked me will beg for forgiveness."

"So name the mother of the gorgons." All three said with a smirk. "If it's so easy to know about this stuff, tell the class about the mother's name."

"Simple, it was the sea goddess called Ceto."

"Lucky." Muttered Fury. "Then who is the father?"

"Phorcys."

"And what position did they do the deed?" Medusa asked with a grin.

"Um...well...um…"

"Well?" All three asked with a grin since only their parents knew what positions they did and that information was limited to the human race.

"That kind of question is unnecessary, what does it matter?"

"Well yes, especially when you are a master of magical trivia." Smirked Fury. "Or are you a fraud?"

Rotwood saw red hearing that before pointing to the door. "To the principal's office, NOW!"

"I stand by my point." she smirked getting up and left the room.

"Anyone else wants to follow her example?" He said with a frown.

All of them kept quiet while Jake shook his head.

'Why did she have to go and open her mouth?'

(Later)

"That guy was an idiot." Grumbled Euryale while sitting with Jake in the cafeteria. "I mean, gorgon wings? We don't have wings, we just float."

"I don't think that's what you should be concerned about."

"What?" Fury asked while eating a burger. "He said he was a master of magical stuff, I just wanted to knock him down a peg."

Medusa looked between them while eating a salad. "It was funny Jake, just let my annoying sister have her spotlight today."

"That's not the point, the point is you just threw out magical knowledge in the open. People don't take him seriously right now, but if you mention stuff like that they might think he's onto something if other people know. Plus we don't need the extra attention on your first day."

All three deadpanned.

"I'm serious." He frowned. "Try to keep from blowing your cover."

"Fine fine, it's not like we're gonna get anymore attention than we have been all day." shrugged Euryale. "Every boy around has been staring since we got here."

"And some look odd." Said Medusa while seeing a boy with pimples and a pair of big glasses looking at her with a chuckle.

"Let's just say puberty can hit them hard and it doesn't end up good." he remarked biting into his own burger.

"Almost like molting." Muttered Fury while seeing some girls looking at her funny. "And what are those humans looking at?"

"Oh those are the cheerleaders and local LGBs."

"LGwhat?"

"You know, people who are into people of the same gender."

"Oh." Said Euryale. "Like the guys back in greece, boy those Spartans really had a lot of guy lovers."

"So the girls are doing it now? Huh, didn't expect that." Medusa chuckled. "I thought it was only the guys."

"Please tell me you won't get too in detail on that stuff."

"Oh please." Fury smirked. "Your too young to know OUR escapades." She then noticed a blond haired boy walking towards them. "Oh no, it's that Brad guy."

"Wait, how do you know his name? You haven't gone up and talked to him."

"Once." She frowned. "Tried hitting on me when I was trying to use the cheerleaders, he was annoying as Hades."

And on cue Brad walked up to them. "Hello ladies."

All three just glanced at him before getting back to their food.

"Hey, no need to dis the Bradster." He smiled. "Want to sit with me and my boys?"

They ignored him while eating their food.

"I think there's your answer." remarked Jake with a smirk.

He frowned while walking off.

Medusa looked at the man before saying. "He reminds me of Hercules, but less buff and smells like an ass."

"Agreed." Fury said while looking at Jake. "He's not worth charming."

"Wow, and here I thought you two would jump at the chance at making him one of your boy toys." Jake muttered.

"Not in your life." All three deadpanned.

"Well you're the ones who kept arguing over who was the prettiest so don't blame me."

"Well I'm the prettiest." Medusa smirked. "Mother told me so."

"No-" Fury tried to say before Jake coughed.

"How about you stop arguing and try something positive?"

"Like what?" Euryale asked. "And don't say cooking because none of us are good at that."

"Nooo, I was gonna say why don't you three try looking at the good things you actually know about each other instead of arguing over and over?"

All three blinked at that.

"Well? Anything?"

"Well...we might have more things we hate then like." Fury admitted.

"But what are the positives?"

They took a long pause to think about it.

(Five minutes later)

Jake sighed while seeing the gorgons still pondering on the subject of good things they agree on. "Seriously? Nothing?"

Medusa shrugged. "We aren't the best siblings remember?"

"Plus we don't see eye to eye." Fury admitted. "Especially since these two can't even give me a thank you."

"Hey, I could've gotten out myself." Euryale frowned. "But you didn't even get me something to eat when you got me out, I was starving!"

"Hey, I was on a role!"

Jake had to resist the urge to use the bracelet while facepalming hard. "See? Me and my sister have problems, but even we know when to put it behind us."

"Well good for you." Medusa said before getting an idea. "Wait, I think I have it. Hey girls, remember when we went to Athens for that party?"

"Yes." Both groaned in embarrassment.

"Well, aren't we the stars of a good party? Well, why not try again?" She said with a grin. "I mean, what parties HAVE we gone to since we came here?"

"None whatsoever." replied Euryale.

"Well, let's find one and give them a party they will never forget." Medusa grinned.

"Here here!" Fury grinned.

"Let the party sisters rock this place!" Euryale cheered.

"Hold up, no way." spoke up Jake.

All three looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"I'm not one to turn down a good party, but what part of keeping a low profile did you not get?"

"Meaning what exactly?" Fury asked. "That we can't go to a party because we're pretty?"

"No no, that's not it at all." he held his hands up. "I just mean you need more time to adapt to modern day times so you don't stand out as much. What are you gonna do if you blab out something that others might find suspicious?"

"Say one of us is drunk." Euryale smirked. "Worked back in our day."

He face planted on the table. 'They are going to be a pain!'

(Later)

"Yo gramps! We're back!"

"Oh Jake, how was school?" He asked while cleaning a vase.

"It felt like it went on and on and on."

"Well how did the girls behave?"

"Well fine, except for Fury who went to the principal's office." He admitted as the girls snuck up behind him and cried out.

"BOO!"

"Woah!" he jumped up making them giggle with him frowning. "Oh ha ha."

"You looked like a scared Kelpy." Medusa snickered.

"You should've seen your face!" Euryale laughed while Fury held her stomach.

Jake rolled his eyes while looking at the bracelet and tapped the crystal.

Which caused them to collide with each other. "Ow!"

"You should've seen YOUR faces." chuckled Jake.

"Not funny." Fury frowned while getting up. "Not funny at all."

"I could do an instant replay to double check." He said while Medusa pulled his legs and sent him to the ground. "Ah!"

"Gorgon pile!" Euryale laughed while the sisters jumped on him.

"Ah! Oof! Hey! No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Laughed Medusa while Fu walked in and saw the pile.

"This is unexpected." he raised an eyebrow while looking at Lao Shi. "Please tell me the kid ain't getting around that whole experimenting time."

"No, but I would not be surprised if he was in that state." He said with a nod.

Fu shook his head at that. "Hopefully he doesn't include a giant and a werewolf."

(Later)

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"I said no and I mean it." frowned Jake with his arms crossed. "We're not going clothes shopping for a party."

"Why not?" Frowned Fury while Euryale and Medusa were looking on with boredom. "It's important to get clothing for a party!"

"One, you all got clothes already that'd be plenty. Second, I don't got any cash to splurge, especially on prisoners. Finally, I'd have to worry more about keeping an eye on you three instead of having fun myself."

"Here's a counter argument, one, we don't have clothes besides casual clothes. Two, we can just rent them. And finally, you can just stay by us and party, it's not just you."

"She's got you there." Said Medusa with a smile.

"Well I'd love to take a night off to party, but you forget, you're prisoners and I'm the officer who has to keep an eye on you three. I try to take one day off and my gramps won't let it go."

"Well I asked him." Euryale smirked. "And he said it's ok as long as we come back by nine."

"Woah woah woah, you for real?"

"Yes, but in exchange you have to work all day on Saturday." She smirked evilly.

Jake groaned at their trick.

"So can we go?" Fury asked with a frown.

"Oh sure, I'll just call up the whole school and set up a party." he remarked sarcastically.

Euryale deadpanned. "Jake, we got wind that the 'Bradster' is setting up a party tonight at his house, something about him celebrating him getting a car or something. And since we hate him, we thought it would be a good idea to rain on his parade."

"Wait, you three wanna go and crash Brad's party?"

All three nodded with a grin. "Hades yes."

"Well….it does sound pretty good."

"Plus won't he get mad if oh I don't know…." Fury smirked. "You have three 'girlfriends' to take instead of just one?"

"Say what?"

"Come now." Medusa smirked. "Haven't you ever wanted to go out with three beautiful women before? Even if I'm the more beautiful of these lot."

"Don't even start." Frowned Euryale.

"Well it'd be pretty sweet, but what if Rose is there?" he muttered to himself.

"So let's get the clothes." Medusa smiled. "And get Jake a fancy suit."

"No a casual outfit."

"A robe." Fury grinned while sticking her tounge out at Euryale. "It's comfortable."

Jake groaned in annoyance. 'Not again!'

(Much later)

"Wow, this place is bigger than I thought." Jake said while looking at the house.

"Looks like a temple." Muttered Fury.

The house looked like a usual second story mansion with numerous kids at school already arriving and heading inside.

"Ready?" Said Medusa while looking at the group.

"As ready as Apollo's sun chariot." Smirked Euryale. "How about you warden?"

"Well the suit's pretty good, but keep in mind, if we're party crashing the big rule is don't let the person who hosts the party see you. You three he'd probably let stay, but me? He'll get the whole football team on his side to throw me out."

"Well if that does come to pass." Medusa said while cracking her knuckles. "We can just throw him out the window and into a garbage can. Right sisters?"

"Yep."

"I will enjoy doing that."

"Just don't cause a scene." Jake said as they walked to the front door and he knocked on it. He saw a tall teen open it who had shades on.

"Welcome to the Bradster's party, invitation?"

"No." Said Euryale. "But we have VIP passes."

"Oh rea-"

KICK!

"AYI!" He cried out while holding his crotch in pain.

"Classic." She smirked as the teen fell on the ground. "Learned that while in Egypt."

"Woah! Are you nuts? Now he'll tell Brad!" spoke Jake with a facepalm.

"Not after this." Medusa said before jabbing him on the neck. "Pressure point, learned that from Star Trek."

"Let's party!" Cried out Fury.

(Inside)

The many people inside were dancing like crazy as Brad was having the time of his life. He was already telling a few girls sitting next to him about the last big game while having an arm around two of them.

"And that's how I scored the final score."

"Wow Brad, that's so cool." Said one girl with a smile.

"Please, it was easy for the Bradster." He smirked while not noticing some unwanted guests walking passed him.

"Wow, this music is more upbeat than the old kind." remarked Euryale. "I feel like I could dance to it all night."

"Agreed." Medusa smirked. "And I can out dance all these men, or out drink them."

"I wonder if there's any wine?" Fury said while looking at the drinks. "It's not a party without wine."

"Knowing Brad he might try to sneak some in, but probably later with his folks gone."

"Well that's dumb." She muttered before winking at a teen. "Hey, want to dance?"

"Sorry, I'm not into dancing." He said while walking away.

"Wow Fury, real smooth." smirked Euryale. "Maybe try and get them talking before dancing."

"You try then." She huffed while Euryale looked at a boy.

"Want to get me a drink?"

"Oh sure, punch or water?"

"Punch? What is-"

"Sure thing." he gave a thumbs up before walking away.

"Um….what's punch? Wait, does he want me to punch him?" She muttered in confusion.

Medusa looked around before seeing a tall football player. "Hey, want to get me some food?"

"Sure thing beautiful."

"And nothing fattening." She said was the boy walked away. "He looks like a Spartan from the mountains, weak and wolf food."

"Try to keep it down with the Spartan talk." whispered Jake.

"Relax, we can handle this." Fury smirked while seeing a boy walking towards her. "Hey, want to have a friendly time?"

"No, I'm gay." He said while walking away quickly.

"Maybe also cut back on that, otherwise some people might think you're being...loose." advised Jake.

"Fine fine." She huffed. "When did mortals become so stiff? Back in our day you were upfront and honest if you wanted to do something like that."

"It's called laws." Jake said while seeing Brad slowly moving his head towards their direction. 'Oh no!' "Girls scatter!"

"On it." they replied before splitting up while Jake himself ducked behind a column with Brad not seeing him.

"So girls." Said Brad. "Want to get some wine? I managed to get some in when my old man wasn't home."

"Ok." One girl said with a giggle.

"Sweet, the Bradster will be right back." He said while walking away as the gorgons perked up hearing about the wine.

'Mmmm, time to get this party started.'

(A little while later)

Jake was having a good time as he drank some punch. He was managing to mingle with a few people and not get spotted by Brad.

However, he knew that if he gets caught then it's a cast for the next month.

'I just hope those three are doing alright, last thing I need is them getting us in trouble.' He thought while not seeing Brad was walking towards him. 'At least they won't be turning this party into a rock garden.'

"Hey! What are you going here?!"

'Crap!' he thought seeing Brad and gulped. "Um, hey Brad, how's it going?"

"How did you get in here? You didn't have an invite!"

"Whaaat? You kidding me?" he tapped his pockets. "Aw man, I think I left it in my other pair of pants, my bad."

"Get out!" He growled while his breath smelled like alcohol.

"Well I would, but...look! The cheerleaders are taking their tops off!"

"What where?!" he turned while Jake took the chance to quickly rush away.

But as he was about to call out for the girls, he saw them rushing onto the dance floor with wine bottles in their hands.

"PARTY TIME!" They cried out with joy.

'Oh no.'

"LET'S ROCK THIS PARTY!" Fury yelled out. "BRAD! CRANK UP THE MUSIC!"

"AND DRINK TILL DAWN!" Laughed Medusa.

Jake groaned as the music got louder.

"Woohoo! That's what I'm talking about!" he cheered forgetting about Jake as the partygoers started to dance harder.

And that was when everything went wrong as the dancing became crazy and the breakable things started to get bumped. People didn't notice though, but Jake did.

'Oh man, Brad's totally gonna flip.' He thought as Brad started to dance like a drunk. 'But it's still funny.'

(Much later)

"Yahoo!" Brad cried out while the entire house was almost destroyed. "Party!"

The partiers cheered while the party went outside while some kids started jumping around Brad's new car.

HONK HONK!

CRACK!

And caused a lot of destruction in the process.

As for Jake, he was trying to find the gorgons and trying not to hit anything breakable.

"Girls! Girls! Where are you!" He yelled out before seeing the girls drinking some wine near the front door.

"Hey." Waved Medusa. "Want some wine? It's not a party without a good drink."

"No." he rushed over. "We gotta leave, like now."

"Why? It just got started." Fury asked with a frown.

"And I was almost ready to get more wine for the boys." Euryale huffed.

"Look, if we don't get out of here then Brad's dad will find us and tell on my folks! Plus it's way past nine!"

"Oh come now, parties we use to attend went far past dawn into the next day." Medusa waved off.

"But if gramps finds out, then you will go back to jail." He countered. "And do you want to wear orange?"

"Ugh, not my style." shuddered Euryale.

"Then let's make like mice and scurry on out of here." He said before dragging the girls away as a police car came into the driveway and we find Brad's father stepping out of it.

"Ah, another day...what the fuck!?" he yelled out as Brad stumbled out with his underwear on his head and no pants on.

"Yahoo! Great party!"

"Brad Morton! What in the hell is going on here?!"

He blinked before seeing his father and slowly started to sober up. "D-D-Dad!? Um….how was work?"

"Just fine, until I see that our house is wrecked!"

He gulped as someone started to drive the new car out of the driveway and into a lamp post. "Um….I didn't start a fire, that's good."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

A small fire occurred on the second floor as a few kids ran out with matchsticks and wine bottles.

"You were saying?"

"Um….." he gulped while feeling like he was going to regret ever starting a party.

(Next day)

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Lao Shi.

"Relax gramps, it could've been worst."

"Yes it could have. But gorgons at a human party!? And with wine! What were you thinking Jake?!"

"Now let's not look at the downside, I mean the upside is no one found out who they were and the disguises worked throughout the whole night." He said while Lao Shi looked annoyed.

"Still, if they didn't have their abilities neutralized, then they would have turned the entire party into a garden of statues." he said as Fu looked up from his magazine.

"He's got you there kid."

"Well technically they talked me into it."

"But did you try everything?" Lao Shi raised an eyebrow.

"...no."

"Not even the wine kid?" Fu asked. "Because from what you told us, that house was stockfull of the stuff."

"So maybe I got caught up, I didn't go off and get drunk, and all three of them have tolerance of pros."

"That's true, gorgons have been known to be heavy drinkers and able to not get drunk."

"Now where are they?" Lao Shi asked.

"Sleeping, apparently they danced so much they just fell on the ground without taking off their dresses." Jake said while yawning. "I could use a little snooze myself."

"We will talk about this later." Lao Shi said as Jake walked away.

'Phew, that was close.' he thought while walking out of the store.

(Later that day)

The gorgon's and Jake were walking down the school hallway while Trixi and Spud walked on Jake's side. But that was when they saw a very mad Brad stomping towards them.

"LONG! You're a dead man!"

"For what?" he asked while feigning innocence.

"You know damn well what!"

"Um...say again?"

"You destroyed my house, my car, and got me grounded for TEN years!"

"That was all you." Medusa said with a frown. "You don't have a tolerance for wine."

"I didn't ask you." he frowned shoving her aside and walked up to Jake before picking him up. "Now I'm gonna give you a scar for every year."

"Hey." Euryale said while she and Fury looked very pissed. "Meat head."

"Wh-"

PUNCH!

Brad cried out in pain as his arm was broken by the girls and dropped Jake.

"Don't push my sister! That's MY job!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Grow up." Spoke Fury before helping Jake up. "Just walk away before I break your other arm, and perhaps your legs as well."

"Thanks, but maybe that was a smidge overboard don't you think?"

"Not really." She said as Medusa kicked Brad in the crotch. "Ok, that might have been much sister."

"What? He pushed me, he deserved it." She said as Brad fainted from the pain.

Euryale sweatdropped while Trixi and Spud were surprised at this turn of events.

"Damn girl! You don't play around when your sister's messed with."

"Well duh, I don't like my sisters often, but they are family."

"It's a sibling thing." Medusa said while looking at Jake. "Let me guess, don't do that again?"

"Just a smidge."

"Fine, but if he tries that again, I'll kick harder." She smirked evilly.

He sweatdropped hearing that.

"Say." Fury said with a grin. "Did you enjoy taking out your 'girlfriends' last night?"

"Well considering we didn't hang around long enough to actually make him jealous, I don't think the plan actually worked."

She sighed. "Well plans weren't really our best talent, but I think I can say for all of us that," she nodded to her sisters while they kissed his cheek. "You just got a done deal with us."

Jake blushed and looked at them in shock while touching his cheek.

"So expect us to do this more often." Euryale chuckled evilly.

"And if you can't handle it." Medusa smirked. "We might have to take up the reigns and make you submissive to us."

"Oh yeah?" Jake raised an eyebrow before tapping the crystal.

"Oh don't worry." Fury laughed. "We will find a way, but first."

Chu~

Chu~

Chu~

Jake blushed getting each of the kisses while feeling extremely lucky. But he also felt like his life was going to get even more crazy. 'Aw man.'

-Omake-

"Boring." Medusa yawned while looking at the tv. "Nothing but weather and soap operas."

"Maybe we should try upgrading, I heard the 'deluxe' channels are where the good stuff is." remarked Euryale.

"But it's so pricy." Fury frowned. "Why not just find a movie instead?"

"Sounds good." She said as a small mouse walked out from under the couch.

"Squeak? Squeak?"

All three girls went wide eyed and let out ear piercing screams before jumping up on the couch. "MOUSE!"

It squeaked while moving towards them and crawled on the couch leg. "Squeak. Squeak."

"AHH!" Medusa screamed. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"You?! Get it away from me!" cried Euryale while Jake ran into the room.

"What's going on?! I heard screaming!"

"Squeak."

Fury screamed in horror. "Get it away from us!"

Jake blinked and saw the mouse moving towards the gorgons. "That? It's just a little mouse."

"Just get that thing away from us!" yelled Medusa as the mouse went on her leg.

"Squeak."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror before fainting.

"Squeak squeak." It said while moving towards Euryale's arm.

"AHHH! Kill it kill it kill it!"

Jake chuckled at this before getting an idea. "I don't know, that mouse likes you girls."

"Squeak." It said while crawling towards Fury's leg.

"AH! KILL IT!" She screamed while jumping into a bookcase.

"You sure? Maybe you could make it your pet."

"JUST KILL IT!" Yelled the sisters in fear as the mouse looked at them.

"Squeak?"

"Alright hold on." he walked over and picked it up before getting an idea and held it near Euryale. "But maybe give it a little kiss goodbye."

"Squeak."

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror before running away and locking herself in a closet.

"What about you Fury?"

She screamed before jumping onto the floor and ran out of the room. "EVIL DAEMON!"

"Squeak squeak?"

Jake shrugged before walking to the door and let it out. "Who knew gorgons were scared of mice?" He then had an idea as he mentally added 'toy mice' to his to do list. 'Oh this is going to be good.'


	59. Medusa and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Medusa and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou was facing Shinji, the very mad master of Rider, as he and Saber were trying to stop him from allowing her to use her noble phantasm to drain the lifeforce of the students at his school. And he was doing slightly well, if he didn't get sent to a wall by a kick to the chest by the shitty boy.

"Ha ha! You'll be killed and I will get the grail!" he taunted with a smirk. "Rider! End him!"

She frowned while wrapping her chain blade around the boy's legs and ran towards him. "I am sorry."

'This isn't good!' He thought before something odd happened.

ZOOOOOP!

Saber looked up and saw a massive wave of red and black energy going right towards the city from a blackish red hole in the sky, about one hundred miles across and the size of a small moon. "What in all christendom!?"

That made Rider stop with the other three turning as the wave got closer.

"What the!?" Shinji said in shock as he felt the magical energy in his body getting sucked into the hole as the wave got closer and closer to them.

'This magical energy….it seems chaotic.' Rider thought before the wave hit them.

ZOOOOOP!

Saber and Shinji covered their faces as the wave hit the school and caused all the magical energy that accumulated in the soil to be drained away and caused a few buildings to be destroyed or warped into unfamiliar shapes.

But when the wave dispersed away the two looked and noticed something. Shirou and Rider had vanished!

"Master!?" Saber gasped in shock as the large hole kept on sucking the magical energy from the surrounding area before vanishing.

"Crap! My servant!" Shinji cursed before pointing to Saber. "You! It must be your doing!"

PUNCH!

She frowned as she punched him in the stomach and watched him pass out on the ground. "A weak master who can't even stand from one strike, how pathetic." 'Shirou, where are you?'

(Elsewhere)

-Somewhere in the Bahamas-

ZOOP!

A large hole appeared on a beach as Shirou and Rider fell out and landed in the sand with their head in the sand dunes. Their legs flailed around as the hole shut before pulling their heads out and shook the sand out.

"That was weird." Rider said while looking around and spat some sand out of her mouth.

"What happened?" asked Shirou looking around and saw palm trees around the beach.

"We must have been sent here." she said while looking around. "But that hole, it was almost primeval and chaotic, something a Caster can not manipulate."

"Wait, how could you tell?" he asked while feeling cautious. 'I hope she doesn't try to attack me even if Shinji isn't he-wait! If me and her are the only ones who came here, then that means Saber was left behind! I can't fight a servant all on my own.'

"Because I sensed the magic in it. And for some reason it was unnatural." She said before getting up. "And I won't attack you, Shinji is not here."

"Wait, how did you-"

"I could tell by your expression." she replied while her weapons vanished. "Without my master here, there's no sense in fighting, especially since we might be trapped here unless we find out just where we are."

"That's true." He said as Rider got some sand out of her sleeves.

"But I can tell you this, if I did try to kill you, Sakura would be distraught." 'Among other things.'

"Wait, Sakura? What do you mean?"

"Well, since we're on pause for now, I'll tell you this, but only if you swear that anything that is said and revealed here, will not be used when we return in the war. If you don't swear on your life, I won't say anything else."

Shirou nodded. "I swear on my life, Rider-san."

She looked at him intently before nodding. "Alright, the truth is that Shinji isn't my real master, it's Sakura."

"Wait what?!"

"But I am loyal to him because if I don't he will hurt Sakura." she sighed. "And don't call me Rider, it's Medusa."

He blinked while trying to let that sink in and shook his head. "Wait….but if you're Sakura's servant, that means she's involved in this war! B-But how?"

"Her family, adopted one to be exact, wanted her for something because Shinji didn't have the necessary magic circuits to summon a servant or use magic, but what that plan is I have no idea." She said while seeing a crab on Shirou's head. "But first, you need to get that crab off your head, unless you are going to use it for a meal."

"Huh?" he looked up as the crab snapped it's claws before he grabbed it and set it down before it scuttled away. "Thanks." he stood up and looked around. "Well, if we're gonna be here, let's try to see if we can find anything, like a sign or landmarks. If we find something like that, we'll have an idea on where we might be and go from there."

"Actually, I have a better method that will be faster."

Shirou blinked. "Like what Medusa-san?"

She grabbed a stick before jotting down letters of an unknown language in the sand. "I'm going to send a message."

"Um...to who?"

"A god, my sisters told me this would work." 'Even if they were mean the other half of the time!'

"Um...what god?"

"The god of confusion."

"Wait, how does that work?"

"Well I just have to write the inscription and do a special dance." She said while clapping her hands and spun around backwards. "While walking backwards."

Shirou stared in confusion while baffled. 'Well, she IS the expert here, I think.'

After a while of the dancing, she jumped and did a split while yelling out cutely. "Meow!"

The boy snickered at that while trying not to laugh.

Medusa looked around and blinked. "Huh? Where's the godly aura? And where are the nymphs?"

"Um, Medusa-san? Are you sure that's how it's done?"

"Well….yes." she said while feeling a little embarrassed.

Shirou slowly looked at the letters and then at Medusa. "I think your sisters were messing with you."

She slowly let that sink in before covering her face. 'Curse you sisters!'

(Later)

"You feeling better?"

Medusa looked up while laying on the sand. "Yes, but...this is like them." she laid her head on the sand again. "It's always like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you another time." She said with a sigh. "But did you find any ships?"

"Sadly no." he sighed. "I walked around the edges, but so far I didn't spot any ships, or people for that matter."

"Then I guess we need to find shelter." she said while getting up. "Just don't get lost."

"Why?"

"This island might have dangerous animals or plants. And perhaps some sinkholes in the underbrush."

"Well, maybe we could make our own shelter. I saw on tv it's easier than people think with some of the natural resources."

"..." she deadpanned. "I lived on an island for most of my life, so why would I care about something on a tv?"

"Well if we make a shelter near the beach, we'd have an easier time to see a ship go by and give us some protection from animals in the jungle."

"And can you drink saltwater?"

"No."

"Then we need one closer to the jungle for fresh water so it's not a hassle carrying back all the way here."

"Well, maybe we can drink coconut milk?"

She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Just make a shelter in the jungle."

He looked at her in surprise before she started walking. "Um, I can walk on my own."

"I know, but this way is faster and we can keep from getting separated." She said while walking away. "Now let us find shelter."

'She's not going to give this up.' He thought with a sigh.

(Later)

Shirou blinked as Medusa dropped him near a small cave near a large waterfall.

"Looks like my luck was right."

"So we're gonna take shelter in a cave?"

"Yes, it's quiet, dry, and if your clothes become tattered you can just be naked without anyone looking." She said with a light blush. "But because my clothes are made from magic, they don't get destroyed easily."

Shirou blushed hearing the naked part and stood up. "Well, guess this means we should go out and get food next."

"Yes, but first we need a fire." She said while walking towards the cave's entrance. "I will get the firewood."

"I'll see if I can find some berries that are edible, maybe some small animals."

Medusa nodded while seeing a stick near her feet and bent over, showing her ass right at Shirou's line of sight.

He turned red and averted his gaze before she stood up and walked off before shaking his head. 'Don't stare like that, just try to find food without finding anything dangerous.'

That was when a large iguana walked by and stared at him.

He blinked while tracing a small dagger. "Well, this will do."

(Later)

Shirou panted while running after a wild donkey with a dagger.

"Ehonk!"

"Get back here!" he called ducking under a branch. "This is harder on me than you!"

"Ehonk!" it bayed while running faster as Shirou saw that it was running to the beach. "Ehonk! Ehonk!"

He groaned before tracing a bow and fired an arrow from it. It hit the donkey in the leg making it trip and fall and flail around on the ground. "Finally."

"Ehonk! Ehonk!" it cried out while Shirou moved closer to it and nearly got hit in the face.

He looked at the wild donkey while tracing a hunting knife. "This might sting a-"

KICK!

He went flying back as the donkey hit him in the chest. "Ah!" he groaned when he landed and held the spot with a hiss of pain.

"Ehonk! Ehonk!" The donkey bayed out while slowly getting up and ran away slowly.

Shirou groaned in pain while cursing his luck. "Ow...I hope I didn't break a rib."

"Are you ok?" said Medusa while rising out of the sea with a large shark in her hands by the tail, dead and looked bloodied for some reason near the face.

He blinked and turned towards her. "You got a shark?"

"Yes, I could have gotten a whale, but I don't know if you even like whale meat." She said while walking towards him. "But what happened to you?"

"Donkey kick, ow."

She sighed. "Well, I will tend to that after I bring this to the cave, want me to drag you along?"

"No, I can manage." he winced getting up while holding the spot.

She nodded before walking away. "Just try not to apply too much pressure to the spot."

He nodded as he saw the shark's jaw and saw it didn't have any teeth. 'How strong IS she?!...wait nevermind.'

(Later)

Shirou smiled while the shark was being roasted and smelt great. "That smells great Medusa-san."

"Thanks." She said with a small smile. "I did do the cooking when I was with my sisters...and the cleaning and the laundry and the washing…."

He saw her trail off with a frown making him cough. "Well, sounds like you're really versatile and have a lot of great skills."

"Yes, but it was to help my sisters." She said while poking the fire with a stick. "They were my only family after all….until…" She muttered something in old greek.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing." She said as Shirou looked at her and poked her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Well, since you don't want to tell me, I won't tell you why I'm doing this." He said while poking her again and again.

"Stop it."

He stopped and turned away. "Sorry, just wanted to lighten the mood a little."

"Let's just eat the shark before it gets overcooked." She said while Shirou nodded and traced a copy of her weapon and cut the shark. 'Didn't expect that.'

"Here you go, you need more strength than I do."

"Thanks." She said while blushing lightly as she bit into the shark's fin.

Shirou did the same while looking at Medusa and felt a little happy to be near her, even if she could kill him in an instant. 'I hope she'll feel better, I don't wanna stir up old memories.'

Medusa looked at Shirou and slightly smiled. 'He is an interesting person, I'll give him that, but...will he understand if I tell him the whole story?'

(Timeskip)

Shirou panted as he climbed up a palm tree to get some of the coconuts. The only problem was that it was hard getting up a tree with his bare hands and that a scarlet macaw was on the tree.

"Caw, caw." It said while cleaning its wings over a palm branch.

"Come on, come on, almost there." He said while reaching towards the coconut, only for the bird to stop cleaning and landed on the coconut.

"Caw!" it cried out while pecking Shirou's hand.

"Ow!" he moved his hand back with a frown. He then saw that the macaw was flying right at him with its talons.

"CAW CAW CAW!"

"Wah!" he cried out before crashing onto the ground.

"Ayi!" cried out Medusa, who was sleeping under the tree, as Shirou landed on her stomach. "Gah! Get off me!"

"Ow." he groaned while the macaw scratched his face. "OW!"

"CAW CAW!"

Medusa saw the bird and brought her weapon out before spearing it in one go.

Shirou saw the bird go down as the weapon vanished and Medusa glared at him.

"Next time, don't go climbing trees while I'm under it."

"N-Noted." he nodded while she got up and walked off with the bird. "Sorry!"

She walked off while looking a little annoyed.

'She's really mad now.' he thought with a gulp. 'I don't blame her, I should've seen her before I tried climbing.'

(Much later)

Medusa huffed while laying under a different palm tree and tried to let loose some steam. 'He's an idiot.'

So far they had been stuck here for about a month and still no sign of any ships or people. Which was specially hard since their clothes, well Shirou's clothes to be exact, were getting destroyed by the elements and they were getting a tan from the rays of the sun. So far she didn't need to worry, but even so, eventually he'd need to try and make some clothes from the foliage.

Which for her, was kinda embarrassing since she hasn't seen a man naked before due to living on an island far from the rest of human civilization with two eternal goddesses known as her sisters, for most of her existence. So in a sense, she felt like seeing him in plant leaves would leave her unable to look at the master without blushing red as a sun cow.

"Hopefully we get saved from here soon, I'm starting to feel nostalgic." she muttered while recalling her days as a goddess, until she realized that sooner or later her master will get killed in the war and she would vanish back into the Throne of Heros. This notion scared her the most since she didn't have any time to interact with the modern world except for this one island in the middle of nowhere with a master that was initially against her. She sat up and groaned. 'I need to try and distract myself.'

"Caw." said a seagull that flew next to her. "Caw."

She blinked before getting an idea and started chasing the bird. "I will have you for dinner!"

"Caw caw caw caw!' it cried out while running away.

"Come back here!" She yelled before seeing the bird running to a large flock of seagulls.

"Caw."

"Caw."

"Caw."

"Caw."

"Oh, you have friends? That works for me." she smirked before seeing them turn towards her and somehow seem to narrow their eyes. "What the?"

They raised their wings up and cawed at her before flying at her with their beaks.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she cried out while trying to swat them away.

But they kept on pecking her while some of them pooped on her.

"CAW!"

"CAW!"

"CAW!"

"CAW!"

'Did Poseidon get angry at me?!' she thought before running off in the opposite way.

The birds flew after her as they looked like a large mass of white.

(With Shirou)

He sighed while relaxing on the sand. "This is a nice day for a nap on the beach."

"CAW!"

"CAW!"

"CAW!"

He sat up while hearing a scream and turned to see Medusa running from a flock of seagulls.

"Ah! Get away from me!" She screamed while running in Shirou's directions as she was covered in poop and blood.

"CAW!"

"CAW!"

"CAW!"

"CAW!"

"Wah!" he cried when she crashed into him which caused them both to fall back in the water.

The seagulls flew at them while circling around the ocean before seeing a school of fish in the distance and flew towards it. "Caw caw caw!"

Medusa groaned while feeling very dirty. "Stupid birds."

"Um, Medusa-san?"

"Yes?" She asked while spitting out some seawater.

"You're...on me." he spoke while looking away since it looked like she was straddling him in the water, along with the water making her clothes cling to her body.

She blinked before seeing her position and blushed as she got off him and ran behind a sand dune. "S-S-S-S-S-SORRY!"

Shirou sighed with relief and stood up while averting his eyes. "It's alright, but why were those seagulls chasing you?"

"...I was having fun." She said meekly. "I mean chasing seagulls was fun when I was a child."

He blinked at that. 'That was….cute?'

"I use to do it in my free time when I had nothing else to do."

"Oh, but why did they attack you?"

"I might have threatened to eat them."

Shirou sweatdropped at her honest answer.

'I can't believe I was….on him like that!' she thought shaking her head. "Look, let's just try to find something else for dinner."

"Well ok." he said while seeing Medusa moving away from the sand dune. "But maybe after that we could...well maybe lay on the beach and watch the full moon?"

"How do you know there will be a full moon?"

"Well, I checked the moon at night and it's going to be one tonight." He admitted. "And would it be a good idea to relax from all this survival stuff?"

"Well...I suppose it would be a nice change of pace instead of just hunting to survive." She admitted while Shirou smiled. "But let's make sure to...not get too close to each other."

He lighty blushed. "Sure, whatever you say Medusa-san."

(Later)

Shirou looked up at the sky while watching the stars glistening from the vast reaches of space, all while laying on the warm sand as the waves moved up and down the shoreline. "Ah, this is nice right Medusa-san?"

"Yes." she nodded with her hands on her stomach while soaking it all in.

"Well, does this make you feel alive?"

"A little, but I think this is trivial." She sighed. "Especially when you lived for as long as I have on an island."

"But still, it is nice having someone to watch it with."

She nodded. "I agree with that."

'I hope this is working, I wanna try and get along with her as best as possible since we might be here longer than we want.' He thought before seeing a shooting star. "Hey Medusa-san! Look! A shooting star!"

"So?"

"Make a wish!"

"I doubt that'll make much of a difference."

"Why?"

"Because any wish I would make would just fail." she said with a sad tone. "Especially anything good."

Shirou looked at her as she looked away from the sky and reached over to touch her shoulder. "That's not true Medusa-san."

She blinked. "But it is, I mean...you know my legend right?"

"Well, yeah, but think about it. Times have changed a lot, and I can't say what happened can change, but all we can do right now is look ahead and try to make a better future for ourselves."

She looked away before sighing. "Shirou, the truth is….I ate my sisters when I became...the gorgon."

His eyes widened while she moved his hand off and wrapped herself with her arms. "Medusa-san…"

"When those heroes came to the Shapeless Isle, my sisters never told me about the dangers of killing and because of that I...I came to enjoy it to the point I drank their blood...every day my body and mind changed into the gorgon and eventually." She clenched her body a little tighter. "I started to see them as nuisances. They...They became the next sacrifice to the gorgon's snakes."

Shirou was stunned since he never heard about that part and saw her start to shake.

"I-I'm a gorgon...a monster. A fallen goddess who...who...just wanted to protect her sisters from the rest of the world...yet...yet…" she started to sniffle. "Became a stepping stone for that bastard Perseus!"

The boy sat up and scooted over before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Medusa-san."

She stiffened and moved back a little. "Just...stay back."

"Please Medusa-san, look at me."

She looked away.

"Please."

Medusa slowly looked towards him.

"Back then, times were rougher, and I can't say I've been through the same thing, but answer this. If you were a real monster, that implies you enjoyed hurting people and ruining their lives. Can you really say that's true if you feel guilt over what you did?"

"...well…."

"Medusa-san."

"It tasted good at first….but now…..I just want to live under a rock."

"Dealing with something that big isn't easy, believe me, I know." he looked away briefly. "But if you focus on feeling bad, you'll never get over it. You'll spend the rest of your life feeling guilty when you could change for the better to make amends for it."

"But…"

"No buts." he said while moving her closer to his face. "I want you to say 'I am Medusa and I am a woman that can change!'. If you truly want to have a fresh start, say it out loud with all you heart."

"B-But I don't know if I deserve to change!"

"You do, I believe in you Medusa-san!"

She blushed hearing that while fidgeting a little. "I….." she muttered the rest.

"Huh? I can't hear you Medusa-san."

"I…."

"Louder, with all your heart!"

"I am Medusa and I am a woman that can change!" She yelled out while some birds flew out of the forest and some small animals ran out.

Shirou held his ears while being temporarily deaf for several seconds. He saw her take a deep breath and rubbed his ear. "Well? How do you feel?"

"It felt….relieving." She admitted. "Thanks Shirou."

"Anytime Medusa-chan." He said with a smile.

"Chan?" she asked while taking off her mask and wiped some tears away.

"Oh! Sorry." he blushed in embarrassment before noticing the eyes and averted his gaze. "Um, Medusa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry if this is rude, but is it safe to look in your eyes without….you know?"

Medusa blinked while slightly gulping. "Well...it can still petrify things, but I got this from a girl named Aozaki." she pulled out a set of glasses from her cleavage and placed them on her face. "This seals the mystic eyes, but only the petrification part."

He looked back and at her eyes while blushing a little. "Wow…"

"What?" she asked confused and worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just...you look cute with glasses on."

She blushed and started to pull on her clothing. "I-I'm not cute."

"But you are Medusa-san." Shirou said with a blush. "Just try and be more...positive about your body."

"M-My body?" she blushed harder making Shirou facepalm.

"I-I mean for yourself! You know, try and be more positive about life." he chuckled nervously.

Medusa blinked while slowly getting an idea as she moved towards him and said. "So you want to have sex with me?"

Well, an idea right out of left field, but in her defence, she isn't socially inhibited to sexuallity and has been known to flirt, but here on the island she was more inclined to survive then flirt with anyone at the moment.

"W-W-What?!" he blushed and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" she asked while lightly blushing.

"M-Medusa-san! I wasn't-"

"You were." She interrupted while pushing him on the sand and sat on him. "And since you keep talking about my body, I will humor you and pop your cherry~"

"I-I-It's not like that!" he spoke up with a bright face.

She moved closer to his face and whispered. "Then why do you smell like a horny dog?"

Shirou blushed before feeling her lips lightly nipping his earlobe. "A-Ah!"

"I'll bet you've been staring at me since we got here, haven't you?"

He blushed as Medusa moved onto his chest and moved her hand under his tattered pants.

"You can tell me. I am your lover for tonight after all~"

"N-Not true-ahh!" he gasped feeling her hand touch his underwear.

She smirked while gripping the crotch area. "Mmmm, let's see what's under here." she started pulling it down making Shirou gulp before she reached under and grabbed his dick making him jump. "My, so this is the cock Sakura desired. Oh well, her loss."

He blushed while Medusa began to rub his staff with a tight grip. He was getting warmed up feeling the soft hand while staring at her body and stunned this is how it came to be. "B-But what about your wish?" he pointed up at the night sky.

"That? Well, I will tell you what I wished for after I take your virginity." She said with a sultry tone. She felt the dick growing hard and rubbed it harder getting another groan out of the boy.

'S-She's an expert?! But I thought she was….gah! Stop thinking about that!' he thought while feeling the breasts moving a little on his chest. 'Kami! Those are soft and big! Like...marshmallows!'

"How does it feel so far?"

"I-I-It's weird." he blushed while Medusa moved her head closer to him and touched his forehead.

"Well, just relax and let me handle everything~" She said while gripping the cock harder and rubbed faster and faster. She moved her mouth over and pressed their lips together making Shirou go wide eyed.

"Mmm!" he blushed while his cock got harder and he felt Medusa's tongue dominating his own. 'She's k-k-k-kissing me!'

Medusa moved her hand faster and faster over the dick as she felt it getting warmer from her jerking. 'I wonder how long he'll last.'

Shirou groaned before feeling his cock releasing some cum.

'Not that long apparently.' she thought with a chuckle. 'I will have to teach him how to endure a lover's embrace later.' she pulled back and raised her hand up to look at the sperm. "Look at how much you let out."

"Ah….ah….ah…" He panted before seeing her putting the sperm in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Mmmm…tastes sweet with a hint of saltiness." she hummed while licking her hand clean. She then noticed that Shirou was beet red and looking at her. "Oh? You want more? Well, I guess it can't be helped, come over here and touch me~"

Shirou gulped before reaching out and grabbed at her breasts. He heard her moan and felt compelled to squeeze harder. "So soft."

"These breasts are all your's master~" she winked while moaning again as she moved her hands towards her top. "Both covered and uncovered~"

Shirou saw her clothes begin to slowly disperse into nothing revealing her naked body.

"Like it? My sisters thought it was impure to have an ageing and mature body." she hummed. "But for you, I will consider it a blessing, now squeeze them again."

He nodded and squeezed them again getting another moan from her. He then had an idea and moved one hand down to her stomach and began tracing his fingers near her bellybutton.

"Ah!" she jumped while letting out a giggle.

"Looks like you're ticklish." he chuckled before moving his fingers around the belly button as he went in it a few times.

"Ahahaha! S-Stop that ahahaha!" she laughed.

"Oh you had your fun so I'm having MY fun right now." he said while Medusa giggled as she fell on her back and he took the opportunity to grab her legs and began licking her snatch.

"AH!" she let out in surprise feeling the tongue as it moved up and across her spot. She moaned while Shirou licked a little too close to her slit.

'I hope she doesn't get mad at me after this.' he thought while reaching down to rub her breasts while he tried licking all over the spot.

Medusa moaned while feeling a little excited and ticklish at the same time. 'This is embarrassing.'

"You got a taste of me, now it's my turn." he said while licking her slit again. "I hope you endure."

'D-D-Did he just...challenge me?' she thought with a moan. "T-This won't be nearly, ah! Enough for me."

"Really? And what would?" he asked while getting squashed by her legs as his face was staring at her slit.

"You'll have to lick like your life depended on it." She said while licking her lips. "Or do you want to die between my legs~?"

He blushed at that before licking the slit. He heard her moan while he tried squeezing her breasts harder. 'I never thought I'd be doing something like this with a woman on a deserted island.'

Medusa moaned while feeling very warm all of a sudden. 'Oh this is good, almost...wait. Why am I acting like my sisters? Do I even like being dominating?'

Shirou kept on licking while tasting some of her juices. "Hmm, sweet."

"Oh~" She moaned before feeling her slit getting moist. "S-Shirou. Clean it all up~"

"Don't need to tell me twice." he said with a grin before licking his tongue around the slit and nipped it a little, which caused Medusa to moan even louder.

"Ah! S-Shirou...I can't hold it!" she let out while he moved his head back and saw the folds twitching before her juices gushed out on his face.

He blushed and licked some off of his face as she let go of his head.

"Ah...ah...ah…" She panted with a blush.

"So, how did it feel?"

"Good…." She panted with a smile. "So good."

"Hope you're not too tired." he teased.

"No." she said with a smile. "I'm not tired."

"In that case," he moved over her with his dick hard and rubbed against her hole. "You won't mind if I take over."

"Ah~!" She gasped as Shirou pushed his dick into her hole. "W-W-Wait a second! I'm not ready!"

"Oops, sorry!" he groaned with the tip inside.

She groaned as a bit of blood leaked out. "I-It's fine, just be gentle Shirou." 'Oh that HURT!'

'Aw man, I should've reigned myself in more, but damn does this feel so good.' he thought while feeling the wet folds squeezing tightly around his cock. 'It's like a octopus!'

'I really let him take my virginity, which must have been restored after I was summoned.' she thought since while yes she DID have a hard time with hibiting her sexuality, it was easy losing her virginity before getting turned into a gorgon, which was a good and bad thing since her sisters teased her about it constantly. 'Well, at least they aren't here to ruin it.'

"Um...want me to start again Medusa-san?"

"Yes, you can start moving now." she said as Shirou started to thrust into her while squeezing her ass from under the sand. "Ah!"

"Medusa-san! Ah!" He groaned while feeling the folds getting even tighter. "It feels so warm and snug!"

"Shirou!" Medusa moaned while wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Shirou~!"

"Ah! Ah! Ngh!" he groaned with each thrust while seeing her breasts sway with the movement. "Medusa-san! Your insides are so good!"

"Ah! Shirou~!" She moaned out while feeling her ass getting gripped. "Thrust into my body! Turn me inside out with passion!"

"Ah! Medusa-chan!" he grunted while trying to move faster.

She moaned while moving her head and bit his neck as she started to suck his blood. "Mmm~!"

"Yeow!" he let out momentarily stopping.

"Mmmm~" She moaned while sucking harder before letting go. "Oh, your blood tastes good but why did you stop? I was in the mood."

"You could have warned me, I didn't think you were gonna act like a vampire."

"Sorry." she blushed. "Won't happen again….this evening." she muttered to herself.

"Well just hang on." he said while touching his neck. "Well, it's not bad."

Medusa sighed at that while feeling the cock slightly twitching in her folds. "Are you going to cum?"

"Um…" he blushed before getting grabbed again and felt her breasts in his face. "Ah!"

"Because I want all that sperm in me NOW!" she growled in lust. "So move!"

Shirou blushed while thrusting into her while feeling the breasts moving against his face. He then felt his cock getting ready to burst. "I'm cumming!"

Medusa moaned as the sperm went into her womb as she started to squeeze Shirou very tightly.

CRACK!

"Ahhhh!" he cried out while feeling his arms and legs breaking along with his ribs.

Medusa panted as the sperm started to stop. "Oh….Shirou~ That was….so good~"

"Ow...ah...ugh…" groaned Shirou while laying on top of her. "My bones...ow."

"Shirou? Are you ok?!" She said while looking concerned. "Shirou?!"

"My arms...legs...and ribs...I think are broken." He groaned before fainting in pain.

"Shirou? Shirou?! SHIROU?!"

(Timeskip)

Shirou was wrapped up in leaves while in the cave and laying against a rock. His body was ok after the body was broken by the gorgon strength, but he was forced to stay in the cave by Medusa. The reason was simple, she was being protective of him. And to keep him from getting more hurt since she felt guilty about it.

And as for right now, he was waiting for her to return with dinner.

'Just where is she?' He thought while looking at the stalagmites. 'She's been gone for over half an hour and I'm worried.'

That was when he saw Medusa walking back with a large whale being dragged behind her.

"Shirou! I'm back!"

"How was it?"

She dropped the whale on the ground and smiled. "It was great, and I got you enough food to never leave the cave again."

He felt a twinge of fear hearing that.

"I'll get it cut up and get cooking it right away, how are you feeling?"

"Well I'm feeling better." He admitted. "But why won't you let me get up?"

"Because I don't want to see you getting hurt." She smiled while looking at the ground. "But….I'm sorry."

"It's alright, my body's feeling a little bit better." He said while Medusa started to cut the whale meat. "But still, maybe we should hold off on more of, you know, until after."

"Agreed, and this time I'll watch my strength." Medusa said with a smile. "So what part of the whale do you want?"

"I'll take any part."

She nodded while cutting of a fin and moved to start a fire. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Well you've been great at cooking so far, so this'll be like all the other times."

She blushed at that. "T-Thanks Shirou." 'That was sweet of him.'

'If I could move I'd take over since she's doing so much.' He thought while feeling a little guilty at not helping her out. 'I mean it would be rude if she did everything for me.'

"So Shirou, do you still feel sad leaving your servant?"

"A little, but at this point I know worrying about it won't help out our situation."

She nodded. "Same, but I am worried about Sakura. I mean she's alone with Shinji."

"All we can do is hope that someone will find us, and soon." He said with a smile.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you kick Shinji in the balls for me?" she said with a grin.

"Trust me, if I could I would." He said with a smile. "But I think the meat is on fire."

She blinked and saw the meat getting charred and burned into ashes. "Wah!" before she tried tossing dirt on the flames.

Only for it to burst into an inferno as the dirt had grass on it.

"Wah!" She gasped while throwing more dirt on the fire.

"Um, do you need help?" he sweatdropped.

"No no! I'm fine Shirou!" She said while the flames got higher. "Everything is under control!"

'Not really.' He sweatdropped while chuckling to himself.

(Later)

Shirou sighed while gripping his hand a few times. "Well at least my arms are working again...but my legs….ugh."

"Do you want me to help you move around a bit?"

"How?" He asked Medusa.

"By putting you on my back." She smiled. "And I was thinking of staying on the beach for a few hours."

"That's not so ba-"

"Naked."

"...what?"

"We can lay in the sand while naked." She blushed. "And it might...well give us a good tan."

"...huh, I never really thought about that." he remarked thoughtfully. "I mean, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked, and if no ones around, we don't have to worry about any pervs."

She smiled. "So do you want to see me in a tan?"

He imagined her with a tan and blushed. "Well...it would look nice."

However that was when he realized that if he did a tan he might look like Archer, or a smaller version of him at least.

'Huh, funny, now that I think of it he kinda looks like me if I was older.' he thought before slowly getting a revelation. 'Wait….he IS me!? But...HOW!?'

"Shirou? Are you feeling alright?" Medusa asked while placing her forehead on his head. "You feel really warm all of a sudden."

He blushed. "I-Its fine Medusa-chan!"

She moved back and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, so let's get going to the beach." He said before seeing her grabbing him and placed her on her back, piggy back style.

"Then let's go Shirou." She said before running out of the cave.

"Woah!" he let out from the small shaking. "Maybe just a light walk, we're in no rush."

"But I can't stop running!" She said before hitting a tree. "Ow!"

He sighed at that. "Told you."

(Later)

"In retrospect, that WAS my fault." admitted Medusa.

"I know." he said while naked on the beach. "But it's an honest mistake."

She sighed while laying naked on the back as she faced Shirou on her stomach. "But still, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, besides I didn't get hurt." he smiled while enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Medusa nodded before taking a heavy sigh of relief. "This weather is perfect, but I hope you don't get a sunburn from this Shirou."

"Relax, I can handle it." he chuckled confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

(Later)

"Ow...ow...ow…"

"So you were ok Shirou?" spoke a slightly dark skinned Medusa with a chuckle. "Well you look like a lobster now."

"Not funny…" he winced with a bad sunburn.

She chuckled at that. "You know, you look like Archer."

He groaned in pain. "Thanks...that's a compliment."

"But you look cuter than him." she chuckled before kissing his cheek.

"Heh, thanks." he smiled.

"Anytime." she smiled before noticing that his crotch was getting hard. "But I think your friend wants to get a tan as well~"

Shirou blushed seeing his dick and chuckled. "Well, I guess since we don't have coconut milk, we could try another form of lotion, if you catch my drift."

"Already did." She said while licking her lips. "And this time, I'm going to milk you dry~"

"Just go easy, I don't want any broken bones again."

She blushed at that. "I-I-I'm not going to!"

'Cute.'

(Timeskip)

Shirou whistled while cutting down a palm tree and watched it fall down with the male looking different with an older face, stronger physique, and slightly longer hair with a darker tan.

It has been a year since they have been on the island and for whatever reason, Medusa wasn't sent back to the Throne of Heroes, meaning that either Sakura got the grail or the war was still raging. But for these two, they were very happy at the moment.

Shirou started to cut the tree down in pieces for firewood while it showed a wooden shack near the ocean. "This is the part I never get used to."

As he walked in to the hut, he saw Medusa, with longer hair, a dark tan, and looked a little pregnant, about five months to be exact, tending to a small fire.

Now normally Servants could not get pregnant for whatever reason Shirou could understand, but for the oddest reason his sperm was able to get her pregnant. And, according to her, with quadruplets too.

She looked up and smiled. "Welcome back dear."

"Hey Medusa, sorry it took a while." he chucked some wood to the side while walking over. "Miss me?"

"A lot." She smiled while kissing his cheek. "But I knew you were going to be ok, well not that much, but I still love you all the same."

He smiled at that while hiding a pair of coconut shells behind his back. 'I hope she enjoys this.' "Medusa, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I have something for you."

She chuckled before closing her eyes.

Shirou chuckled before moving the coconut shell towards her and opened it to reveal a small, smooth green sea glass in it. "Ok, open them."

She opened and gasped seeing the rock while Shirou smiled. "Shirou, it's beautiful."

"Medusa, I know this might be a little crazy but…" he blushed. "Will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes." she said sniffling a little. "I will marry you Shirou."

He smiled before he pressed his lips against hers with a hum with her kissing back eagerly.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while feeling really happy at the moment. "Oh mmm~"

'She may be a former goddess, but to me, she'll always be my wonderful wife. I just wonder how many kids we'll have while here, probably enough to make a village.' he chuckled.

(Timeskip)

We look back at the island which has noticeably grown for the past fifteen years.

And it meant the large village of purple haired girls with blue eyes and tan skins walking about. And well….they were either still developing or endowed to the point that they look like natural goddesses of the sun. And near some of them were small boys with red hair and purple eyes who were like little warriors of cuteness.

This was the village of the goddess, a village of girls that descended from the line of Emiya and Gorgon, although for some reason males are really rare here. Perhaps a last prank from their aunts maybe?

Two of the girls were talking while carrying a boar with no clothes on, but a small red blur ran by while feeling a sudden sting on their butts making them jump and drop the boar while hearing a laugh.

"Gotcha gotcha!"

"Ah!" both cried out before turning around. "Hey!"

The boy stuck his tongue out and ran off with wood shacks around the original while one tall man with red hair was grunting as he hacked away at a tree.

"Come on you stupid tree! Break already!" he yelled while a few of the girls watched with giggles. "Stow it or I'll feed you to the sharks!"

"Ha ha."

"You're so funny."

"Yeah Akilos, a funny guy he he."

He growled and cut the tree harder. "Oh all the sisters I had to have, these are the worst!"

"Aw, is big brother getting annoyed?" teased a smaller girl with a giggle.

"Oh be quiet Medea!"

CRACK!

He looked up before the tree landed on him. "GAH!"

One of the older girls walked over and crouched down next to him. "Aw, did Akilos get hurt by the big bad tree?"

"Ow! Shut up Megrea!" he yelled in pain.

"If you say please we'll help."

"With your tiny arms? Not likely!" he cried out before trying to push the tree up slightly, but it came back down when a younger boy ran by and jumped on it making it hit his chest. "OW!"

"Ahh! Help!" the boy cried out in panic. "I'm not a girl!"

"But you are Pyrrha~"

"I'm not Pyrrha! I'm Pyrrhus!" he declared while running from a young girl chasing him with what looked like a grass skirt. "Keep her away!"

"Come back! I'm not done making you a bride!"

"AHHH!"

Looking at this was Shirou and Medusa, both much older with Medusa holding two babies, one a purple haired boy and the other a red haired girl.

"You know, I think they're getting along pretty good today." chuckled Shirou.

"I agree." Medusa smiled. "All my little babies are having fun, even poor Pyrrhus."

"But, this has made me think about something." remarked the man with concern. "When we eventually pass on, what will they do?"

"Mmm, maybe start a nation." She chuckled before looking at him. "But if you do die as a hero, you can join me in the Throne of Heroes."

"I mean when we die, they'll be on their own and won't know about the outside world, minus what I tell them. How will they keep surviving? Will they try to leave? Or will they stay and….you know." he blushed.

"Shirou, relax. Let them enjoy this life and make their own decisions. That's what Saber and Sakura would want."

"I'm just saying, the older ones are getting up in age, and when they hit puberty, what will they do about their...urges?"

"If the time calls for it, they can try and keep our family going."

"But, that's incest."

"So? Most gods and mortals are incestuious."

"I know that, but would it even work with you being a former goddess?"

"Well they are the children of a master and a Servant, they will be fine with semi eternal life and youth. But if you are stressed you can teach them about magecraft."

"Well, I would like them to be ready and protected." he admitted.

"Then teach them." she smiled before kissing his cheek. "After you help increase the population that is."

He blushed while unaware that a red and black portal was over the village as it dropped a familiar person.

"Ooof!" groaned Saber while laying on the ground. "Huh? Wait...where is that brat and why am I on an island? And where are Shirou and Rider?" 'And why did the hole come back after ten seconds of kicking?'

She looked around and blushed seeing naked girls and a few boys before suddenly seeing them scramble and more of the older ones hold spears out at her with frowns.

"What is this?"

"Is it food?"

"Oh! It's a seagull!"

"Who are you?" said Saber while noticing that some of them were drooling a little. "And why have you no clothes on?"

"Clothes?" one girl raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know this!" spoke a young girl. "They're the things mommy and daddy use to wear, I think they're what she has on."

"Yes, I'm wearing clothes." Saber said. "But who are your parents?"

"Shirou and Medusa." one of the older boys said. "And you look tasty."

"Can we eat her?" asked a young boy licking his lips.

"Wait!" said one of the girls. "Let's make her a playmate, and we can practice making babies with her!"

She paled in horror. "W-Wait! I'm not going to stand by this!" she got up. "Leave me alone!"

"Hmm, she does look decent." remarked Akilos walking around her while sizing her up. "But it's hard to tell without seeing her body."

"H-Hey!"

"Ok! Let's pull her clothes off!" one of the younger boys cried out. "And we can see if she's a real girl!"

'Crap! This is like Mordred...no! She's not as bad as THESE children!' she turn and started to run before they started following. 'Wait! Shirou and Medusa!? These are all THEIRS!?'

"Come back!"

"We just want to play with your boobs!"

"And slap your ass!"

"AHHH!" Saber screamed while booking it.

"Hmm? Where are they going?" asked Shirou seeing his children running off around the side of the island while not hearing what they were yelling about.

"Maybe they found a wild donkey?" Medusa said with a chuckle. "They are little gorgons you know."

"Well then let's leave them for now, they can handle a single donkey on their own."

"Like you?" she teased with a smile.

"It was one time!"

"One time after you shot it with an arrow." she chuckled while looking at her leaking nipples. "So want a sample my dear husband?"

"Might wanna save that for those two, they need it more than me."

"Ok." she said while looking at her children. "My little Electra and Hector are growing children you know."

'And they'll be learning a lot from now on thanks to their siblings. Tomorrow is when I start teaching them magecraft.' he thought while wishing that Saber was here to see his accomplishments.

"AHHH!" Saber cried out while running even faster. 'KIDS ARE CRAZY!'

"FOOD!"


	60. Derpy and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Derpy and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike, the assistant to Twilight Sparkle and adopted son of Princess Celestia was currently sipping from his mug of coffee as he dragged his feet out of bed to get the mail. He opened the door and his eyes widened as he felt something crash into him and ended up pulling himself out of a pile of books he had ended up in.

"What just happened?" questioned Spike who did not see that coming. He got his answer from a gray pegasus popping her head out from the paper who had a light blonde mane and was cross-eyed. This was the residential mailmare Derpy.

"Hey Spike!" cried Derpy with her excited tone as she pulled her bag out of the paperwork. "Got a letter for ya."

"For me?" asked Spike. Derpy nodded and handed him the letter addressed to him. He turned it over to see a red seal on it that had a picture of a flame on it. He was careful not to damage the seal and was able to open it without tearing the paper.

After getting the letter out, he began to read it.

"Dear Spike, if you are reading this, then I can tell you everything. For awhile, I have had feelings for you. I couldn't tell you in person as I was too shy. If you follow the map I have imprinted in this letter, than you will find me, and you will be able to see who I am in person." finished Spike reading the letter as he stared at it in shock. He had a secret admirer.

Spike closed his eyes and held the letter close to him and hoped it was rarity. He opened his eyes and shook his head as that was not possible. He recognized Rarity's handwriting during one of his days helping her, and this was not hers. It had to be somepony else.

For some reason, he felt excited to here that somepony liked him. All he had to do was follow the map. He looked down and saw that the map seemed a little sloppy, like the pony writing it was in a rush. He shrugged his shoulders as he turned to the door and headed out.

"Wait Spike!" called Derpy who ran to Spike. "Can I come and help you find this pony?" asked Derpy.

Spike thought about it and didn't see a reason not to. "Sure, come on." replied Spike as they began to follow the map.

Spike looked up and keeping his eyes on the map and saw they were at Sugarcube corner. Scratching his head, he shrugged his shoulders before heading inside with Derpy behind him.

As soon as they stepped in, Pinkie Pie came flying out with a cry that sounded like it was from a kung fu movie and was even dressed up as a ninja!

"I have my mission to keep you two out. So begone!" exclaimed Pinkie holding up two pies in her hoofs. Spike and Derpy ducked as the pies went over their heads and bolted out of their while Pinkie continued her ninja pie attack.

Pinkie took her mask off and giggled at seeing them run towards the Everfree Forest. "Hope all goes well."

Spike and Derpy continued to run from the ninja crazy pony as they soon found themselves at the entrance to the Everfree Forest.

Spike tried to catch his breath and pulled out the map. After finally getting his breath together, he read the note on the map.

"Spike, if you've made it this far, then continue into the forest until you reach a cave, the next clue will be there." said the note.

Spike felt unsure about going into the dark forest, but Derpy didn't seem to mind as she flew right in. Not wanting her to get hurt, he rushed inside to make sure she wasn't alone.

As they walked, Spike couldn't help but overhear some strange noises. He looked around and his eyes widened as Timberwolves surrounded the duo. Derpy and Spike stayed close as Spike could only utter one word at this moment.

"RUN!" yelled Spike who darted past a few Timberwolves with Derpy close behind him. Derpy was in such a hurry, that she ended up hitting something in the ground and did a flip in the air before regaining her balance and kept up the pace with Spike.

They soon made it out of there safely. As Spike tried to catch his breath once again, Derpy handed him something. He grabbed it and it was revealed to be part of the map that was ripped off.

"Spike, if you've made it this far, then all you have to do is reach one more point, and my identity will be revealed."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if this is really worth it." replied Spike referring to their close encounters.

"Come on Spike! This mare might be the one for ya!" encouraged Derpy with visible eagerness in her voice.

Spike felt something was off in that sentence, but looked back at the map and it showed the trail leading to a cave. He began to lead the way again as they embarked to continue the journey.

They finally made it to a large cave that was as big as the one Spike found when Owlicious came. He walked in with Derpy behind him and both found themselves in complete darkness.

"Dang it! I can't see!" replied Spike.

"Try using your fire." suggested Derpy.

"Oh yeah." replied Spike who was glad the darkness covered his blush. He let out a stream of flames that ended up lighting something. Both watched with confusion as several more pieces lit up. They looked like candles, but made a weird noise.

Spike rubbed his chin to try and figure these out, then dropped his claw as he realized what surrounded them. "Holy mother of-"

BOOM

A large explosion blew up the cave and sent Spike and Derpy flying through the air, but somehow with no scratches on them.

Spike noticed they were gonna land on a tall hill and held Derpy close to him. She was confused until she saw the hill, then understood that he was gonna use himself to soften the landing.

They soon crashed on top of the hill, with minimal damage to either. Course Spike did have very durable scales.

Spike and Derpy pulled themselves together and Spike noticed the sunset in the distance. He wanted to enjoy it, but he pondered what the note said. The identity of his admirer would be here, but where?

He turned his head and saw Derpy staring at the sunset as well, and suddenly it clicked. He remembered Derpy saying she wanted to help him find the mare, but he never said what the letter had. She also grabbed something when they ran from the forest and was eager for him to finish this. Plus, she was the only one with him the entire time.

"Derpy? Are you my secret admirer?" asked Spike.

Derpy looked away and nodded her head. "But, why go through all this?" asked Spike.

"Because, I knew you liked Rarity, so I was hoping if I went on this journey with you, you'd feel something for me. I'm also the one who had Pinkie keep us away so we would follow my map." replied Derpy.

Spike could tell she was waiting to hear what he had to say, but he didn't say anything. He walked over to Derpy and hugged her from behind. She turned her head with a questionable gaze and felt Spike's scaly lips on her soft ones. She closed her eyes and hugged the dragon closer to her as the sunset painted a beautiful scene for their first kiss.

When they pulled back, Spike smiled and said, "Rarity would never do something like that. Plus, you've got the cutest smile." complimented Spike.

Derpy's face began to blush and she jumped on Spike. Both decided to just hold each other while the sunset descended, ending the day, and beginning Spike's new relationship.

(omake)

Citizens of Equestria! I am pleased to announce my daughter-in-law, and new princess. Princess Derpy!" called Celestia as Derpy walked on the balcony, but wearing the same jewelry the princesses were wearing.

"I am the muffin princess! Muffins for all!" cried Derpy who smiled as the citizens cheered for their prince's wife.

Spike smiled at his wife's antics and clapped with the citizens.

Meanwhile, Rarity was currently banging her head against a bar's wall for her idiocy at not claiming Spike when she had the chance.


	61. Minase and Yukiko

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Minase and Yukiko

Series: Bible Black

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Minase watched 'Imari' walk away before he turned and headed home by himself. 'Alright, now it's time to 'play' with Yukiko.' Thought the young man with a grin as he arrived home. He opened up and walked in before undoing his tie and tossed it aside. "Yukiko! Are you here yet?"

"Hai, Minase-kun!" Answered back the female as she appeared wearing her typical home clothes consisting of a white and blue low cut shirt and short shorts. "How was school?"

"Good." he smiled while his eyes went over her form making him smirk.

"Where's Imari-chan? Weren't you two going to walk home together?"

"She got something to do, but don't worry about it." He answered as he walked near her, making her blush. "What you should focus instead is on your new duty."

"W-What du-Ahhh!" she gasped when she felt his hand reach up and grab at her breast before giving it a squeeze.

"Don't play dumb with me, my dear cousin, you know what I mean." He chuckled. "But this time, I'll finish what I started long ago..."

Yukiko's eyes widened before moaning as his hand kept going and she felt a familiar tingle go through her, making her grab the wrist and try moving it off. "N-no way...n-not again..." She barely managed to say despite her blush and shaking body.

"You know, I always wondered if you went around like this because you wanted someone to see you in these clothes." Minase grinned a bit darkly at the thought. "But then again, given your hidden masochism, it's no wonder you thought like that, hoping for a man to take you and fuck you into submission, no?"

"N-No! T-T-That's not it, ah!" she gasped feeling his thumb rub against her nipple which was growing hard.

"Don't even bother lying at this point, it's already obvious that you wanted this for a long time, so why deny yourself anymore?" Minase mock asked her as he began to place his other hand around her body, rubbing it and arousing her even more. "Just let it go."

She gasped and shuddered with his other hand moving near her ass.

"Now then, what do you say Yukiko, will you let your wishes become a reality under my grasp?" he asked before poking at the nipple making her moan and her legs tremble. "Do so, and I will reward you with pleasure beyond anything you have felt till now~" he whispered in her ear while licking it.

"I-I-I...B-but...Aaaaaahhhh~!" Could only moan the poor girl in question. She could feel her nethers heating up the more her cousin touched her. 'W-Why am I feeling like this?!'

Minase knew she was near the edge before he moved his hand down into her shirts and gave her ass a pinch.

With that, and due to her masochist nature, Yukiko came with a scream of pleasure, ending up falling into Minase's arms while panting from the afterglow.

"Wow, so fast? You're a slut." he chuckled while seeing some of her juices drip through her shorts and on to the floor.

"M-Minaseeee...p-pleeeaaaasseee~!" Moaned barely the now panting bluenette, trying to tell him to stop but failing to do so.

"Please what?"

"Pleaseeee...d-don't...i-i-...s-stoooop~!" Moaned the girl, wanting to say 'Don't do it, stop!', but sadly for her that came out wrong.

"That's what I thought." Minase chuckled in response before kissing her roughly, making her moan in a mix of surprise and masochist pleasure. He didn't hesitate to push his tongue in which rubbed and licked against hers. 'Not bad, she tastes quite nicely.' Thought the young man perversely as he continued to kiss her, all while they we're heading to her room. When they got there he broke the kiss while seeing her flushed face panting. "Now then, let's get the main event started, shall we~?"

Yukiko just managed a slight nod before finding herself pushed on the bed.

"Alright, now strip." Commanded Minase in a serious, domineering tone that caused his cousin to shiver before doing as told. "Nice, very nice indeed."

Yukiko looked away with a blush while trying to cover her breasts. "Now now, don't do that or I'll have to punish you~" The playful tone in his voice made her shiver and reveal her breasts as he started playing with them. She moaned while her pussy was leaking on the bed which Minase noticed.

"Hmph, it seems you are indeed one of those kind of girls." He teased amused while continuing his work. He saw her nipples getting hard and grabbed them before giving them a tug.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Gasped the poor girl, especially when Minase began to play with her nether lips as well with his other arm.

"If you keep this up you'll wet your bed." he teased her. "Or perhaps that's what you want, no?"

Yukiko moaned while arching her back from the fingers across her folds which felt sensitive the longer he touched them. 'I-I's too much!' She mentally gasped while crying out loud. 'H-How can he be this goooooooddd!?'

'She's breaking down easier than I expected.' He thought in amusement and slight surprise before he let it go and focused on his work. 'Oh well, makes it easier for me.'

"W-What...are you doing?" panted Yukiko with confusion and disappointment.

"What? Didn't you wanted to stop this?" Minase mock asked as he seemed about to leave.

"B-But I..."

"If you want me to leave, then I'll do it, it's useless to do this if you're against it." With that said, he prepared to leave while mentally he was counting down, '3...2...1-'

"W-WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!" she spoke up with desperation as he grabbed the knob.

"Why?" He spoke back. "Speak up one good reason as to why I should continue, and I'll do it."

'Why can't I tell him to go away? Why is my body feeling so burning warm just from a little touching?' Mentally asked herself Yukiko as she tried, and failed, to find a reason while feeling the pleasure increase.

"Well? I'm waiting." Minase's voice called out.

"P-Please...do more." All but begged the bluenette as she showed herself to Minase with a blush on her face. "P-Please do me more..."

"Oh? Even if we're related?" Mock asked Minase, already knowing the answer with a smirk on his face.

"Yes!" All but yelled the woman in mad lust, just wanting to get her release.

"Then you'll have to help me get nice and ready." Minase said as he took out his semi-hard penis from his pants and presented it to her, "Now get it standing and I'll reward you."

Yukiko blushed seeing the dick, but did so without thinking.

Minase couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped his mouth upon seeing his cousin licking, fondling, and then sucking his dick.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Could only think Yukiko as she continued her new duty, as her cousin called it. 'His dick is warm and decent size.'

"Come on, don't tell me that's the best you can do." Taunted Minase, wanting her to pleasure him even more.

She gave a muffled response as she tried sucking on one of the balls while rubbing them and trailed her tongue up across the bottom.

"Ahhh~! Now that's more like it!" he grinned while rubbing her head. "Now then, just keep going and you'll get your reward, my dear."

Yukiko moaned while moving her tongue up the dick's sides while feeling more warm before dragging it across the tip.

"Keep doing it...just like that..." he groaned with a chuckle while taking his shirt and removing it. "Now keep going and don't stop until I'm satisfied!" he commanded with a laugh.

The poor woman could only do as told, wanting his release as fast as possible as she sucked him harder. She moved her mouth to suckle on the tip before finding her head grabbed and the dick forced into her mouth with wide eyes. "Mmmm!"

"Now that's more like it! Suck it like that, you damn bitch!" he groaned while moving the dick back and forth against her tongue. "I should have done this a long time ago!"

"Mmm! Mmmm!" she let out around the dick which just made it better for Minase. 'Now he's using my mouth like a sextoy!'

"Damn right, you're now my sex toy, Yukiko!" Grunted Minase, unknowingly saying out loud what she was thinking, as he continued to fuck her face, feeling his pleasure rise even more from each thrust. "I'll use you over and over like a good little cumdumpster." With that said, he kept pushing his dick into her throat, making the woman having to breath through her nose, but even so it felt good to her due to her masochist nature.

'He won't stop until I'm flooded!'. Could only think the shocked yet aroused woman, feeling his pre cum getting into her mouth. It just made her pussy get more wet with Minase thrusting inside her mouth harder.

"Ugh, I'm getting close..." He groaned, feeling himself about to unleash his load inside his cousin's mouth. "So you better...drink it...all!"

'Oh god! He's really gonna do it!' Thought the wide eyed girl as she felt him shift inside her mouth before he screamed "HERE IT CUMS!", as several loads of thick cum shot inside her throat, making her cheeks bulge out due to the sheer amount of his juice as she barely managed to drink it all. She squirmed and was forced to swallow it while Minase chuckled.

"There we go!" He sighed in relief, feeling his cum going down his cousin's throat. He kept it inside before pulling out and saw her cover her mouth and look away. "I didn't tell you to try and hide it."

Yukiko flinched at that before showing him her face and opening her mouth, revealing all the semen inside it.

"Good, now swallow it whole."

She shut her mouth before gulping it all down with a shudder.

"Good, very good." Praised Minase in pleasure at what he saw.

'I really just swallowed all of that, my body won't stop getting hot no matter how much I want it to.' Thought the wide eyed girl.

"Now then, on your belly." Ordered once again the young man, wanting to go into the main course.

"Y-Yes." Hastily answered Yukiko as she did as told. She felt him grab and rub her ass making her gasp.

"Nice and firm, just like your breasts."

"T-Thank you." She barely managed to respond. feeling light because of the praise given to her.

He gave the ass a smack making her moan while moving his dick up and rubbed it against the ass. "I wonder how many guys would have wanted to fuck this succulent ass of yours, y'know?"

"D-Don't call it that." She tried to answer, only for him to spank her, making her gasp in pleasure.

"I'll call it what it is." Minase said before slapping her ass again and again, until both cheeks were red.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Gasped the woman after each slap.

Minase stopped and lined the tip up, but rubbed it against her anus. "So what you think of going to the main event now, my dear?" He asked teasingly as his tip brushed against her ass cheeks. "Ready to feel what my dick is like in your slutty ass?"

"I-I..."

"Answer, or I'll stop." Minase warned her, making her look at him desperate as she gave him her answer.

"I wanna feel it in me!" She all but screamed, making Minase smirk before he pierced her butt with his dick, making it enter all the way inside. "AHHHH!"

"Damn, what a tight hole you have here!" He grunted in pleasure as he felt the flesh walls trying to milk him for all his worth. "I'll bet it could put Takashiro-sensei's to shame."

"W-WhaaaaaaAAAAHHHH!" She tried to say, only to end up moaning as he kept fucking her asshole with his dick while playing with her breasts.

"Ah! Yeah, definitely tighter than hers!" He grunted while mentally comparing both asses, even having a fantasy of fucking both women, causing him to slam harder into his cousin, filling them with even more pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Minase!" Yukiko could only scream as she felt her pleasure increase from her cousin's rough handle. 'He's really fucking my ass!'

1\. "Man, at this rate I might cum soon enough!" Groaned Minase, feeling how tight his cousin's asshole wass the more he kept penetrating it. "You'd probably cum as soon as I do, wouldn't you?"

"Y-YES, YES I WOULD! SO PLEASE DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!" All but screamed the woman, feeling herself go crazy from the pleasure.

"Then go ahead and touch yourself like a lowly slut!" He ordered as she began touching her breasts before one of her arms went to her pussy and began to hold her clit.

She moaned louder and louder with her juices coming out like a river.

"What a bitch indeed." Chuckled Minase as he saw the fluids fall like a waterfall. "To believe you can get off so much like that!"

"Oh god! I want more!" She screamed wide eyed, feeling herself closer and closer to her climax.

"Then get ready you slut!" He grunted, feeling himself about to reach his limit as well. "I'm cumming!" And with that groan, Minase let go and shoot all his semen inside his cousin's tight hole, filling it to the brim.

"AHHHHH!"

"Take every drop bitch!" He groaned as he felt himself shooting for all his worth as his cousin came even more into the floor from the pleasure.

"Oh goooood!" All but screamed the woman as she came, feeling her cousin fill her asshole to the brim with his cum! 'It's so hot!" With that gasp, she fell onto the floor as Minase removed his dick, letting his cum out of her ass like a fountain.

"Now I think you should start praising your new God right here!" He chuckled while Yukiko panted with wide eyes. "I have to admit, you were a good fuck, Yukiko..." He admitted with a grin on his face.

"Ah...ah...ah..."

"With how much I let out, you'd probably get pregnant if I did that in your slutty pussy." Then he grinned as his dick got fully erect again at the mere thought of that, "Still, that does sound pretty good..."

"Wait...you mean..."

"You heard that right, bitch." he grinned running his dick before raising her leg up and saw her slit. "If you're gonna be a real cumbucket, I need to fill up ALL your holes."

"B-But I..." Tried to speak the poor girl, only to shiver as she felt Minase's tip rub against her wet cunt before going inside! "A-AAAAAH!"

"Cumbuckets don't talk, they take!" Minase replied as he began to fuck his cousin roughly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Minase!" All but could scream the bluenette as her cousin keep piercing her insides, even reaching her G-spot and slamming into it, causing her pleasure to increase more.

"Take it in you slut!" He groaned as his tip soon hit the woman's womb and he tried his best to push himself inside it.

Yukiko moaned louder feeling the tip push in deeper.

"Man, what a hole! You were made to be a fuck toy!" he grunted while reaching over to roughly squeeze her breasts. "If I had known you were like this, I would have fucked you even before I found that book!"

"Minase! Minase!" Moaned out Yukiko as she felt her pleasure increase from each thrust.

"I said a good cumbucket is quiet!" He scowled while spanking her again, making the woman cry out in a mix of shame, pain and pleasure. He moved in and out of her pussy faster with his dick twitching. "Man, I'm about to cum soon, so you better take it all!" He warned her as his thrusts began to be more erratic and wild.

'Oh god yes!' All but thought the woman with a drunken smile on her face, wanting all that cum inside her.

Minase slammed again before his sperm shot inside. "I-I'M CUMMING!"

Yukiko muffled herself with the sheets feeling it pool inside. "MMMMPPPPGGFFFHHHHH!"

(Later)

Minase just sighed in pleasure as he saw his cousin Yukiko giving him a blowjob while naked with a pair of dildos put inside her holes. The girl was moaning while he was casually watching tv without a care in the world. "I wonder how long it will take for her to come back here." Minase wondered. "Before or after you're done choking on my dick like a whore?"

The girl could only moan wantingly while doing as told by her master.

"Keep going like that, and I'll reward you." He simply told her with an amused grin. He had a lustful glint in his eye while letting out a dark chuckle.


	62. Oda and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Oda and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night as Shirou was getting back from getting groceries for Taiga. It would have been earlier, but he had archery practice until nine at night and he didn't want to do it in the morning when he has school tomorrow. It also didn't help that Taiga was insistent on him making curry tonight.

"Why can't she just settle with just rice?" he muttered to himself while imagining her bloated. "All those calories will make her bloated and too fat to practice swordsmanship." 'Or teach for that matter.'

He saw the night was darker than he thought and knew at this point he'd get home pretty late and needed a shorter and faster way to get home. So he decided to try his luck down one of the alleyways that cut near his house.

But this night was going to get…..dangerous. Not like life threatening but….more brutal than normal.

Shirou looked around the alley which was empty and darker than the street. 'I hope there aren't any tanukis here, those things are nasty.'

As he walked down the street, he noticed that there were shadows in the distance. And they were getting closer!

'Ok, maybe this was a bad idea.' He thought while seeing fifty delinquents with baseball bats and dark jackets walking towards him with the leader looking like he had a tattoo of a snake on his face. 'Shit!'

"Oi! Hey bastard, what are you doing in our alley?"

Shirou stood completely still as they got closer.

"Yeah! This is the Killer Monkey Snake's terf!"

"So git!"

"Or we will beat you!"

"L-Look guys, I'm just on my way home." he said in fear while backing away. "I'm not here to cause you any trouble."

"Likely story." One frowned. "Wait, I saw you before, you're that crazy tiger teacher's pet! Stupid bitch expelled me for no reason!"

"Aw you did it now, you got the boss mad."

"Wait, Taiga-nee did that to you? For what?" he asked nervously.

"I told you I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

One of the female gang members whispered to him. "The boss got expelled because he harassed her by calling her a cunt tiger and he's still sore about the hospital trip."

Shirou paled while seeing a demonic Taiga with a tiger shadow behind her while holding a bloody katana.

' _ **GAO!**_ '

'Oh Kami!'

"You punk bastard! I'll throttle you for that sluts attack on my being!" The boss growled in rage as he got up and personal to Shirou.

"C-Can't we get along?" He asked while instinctively pushing him away due to personal space issues.

The group gasped with the boss' eye twitching.

As for Shirou, he looked very lost. "Um….ok?"

PUNCH!

He went flying into a trash can as the boss got very pissed off.

"BOYS! SHOW HIM THE POWER OF THE KILLER MONKEY SNAKE GANG!"

"Right boss!"

"Ow…" Shirou groaned before the gang descended on him with bats and fists to the face and body. "OW!"

"You wanna bump into the boss? Then take this ya bastard!"

"Get his lungs!"

"I got his nose!"

"Get creamed you little pansy!"

This went on for a long time as blood began to ooze onto the ground, not knowing it was sinking into the ground and right towards the remains of a rifle's snap matchlock. But when the blood reached it, it soaked into the wood before slowly glowing.

"I will make you bleed!" The female gang members yelled before the boss moved closer to him with a large switchblade.

"Boys, move back. I'm going to give him a little souvenir he will never forget."

The gang listened while Shirou groaned with an eye swollen and covered in cuts.

"Ah...ah…" he groaned while trying not to use Trace magic on them. 'He's going to kill me!'

"Now, lets see how a pretty boy like you looks after I carve out your eye and feed it to you." He said with a laugh.

Shirou went wide eyed while seeing the knife going towards his good eye. 'Oh god, please don't let this happen!'

As the leader was beginning to move the tip near the eye, a small red glow started to appear behind the gang and started to unleash a blaze that circled them and prevented their escape. They turned and went wide eyed with the boss stopping an inch from the eye.

"Ahh!"

"We're trapped!"

"Oh kami! Why fire?!"

The boss turned and frowned. "Boys, this is nothing compared to the fires WE started!"

"But where did it come from!?"

"It popped up out of nowhere!"

"Wahahahaha!" Laughed a female voice from within the flames. "Such a ramble of ronins we have here, and here they say I'm the sadistic one!"

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The flames licked a little as a figure stepped out of the inferno.

Shirou blinked as a woman with long black hair that went to her back, crimson red eyes, a black double breasted coat with bronze buttons, a green sash around her right shoulder and down to her side, black pants with gold greeves that covered her legs to her knees, a tight black belt with a copper buckle, a long red cape that went all the way to her legs with a golden chain with rectangular accessories on it, with a golden sun like headpiece with a set of three flowers in the middle of it on her dark military hat, a small hip box and a C cup chest. In her hands was a long katana with a red hilt and a golden sheath, which she used as a cane as she walked in front of the gang members with a smirk.

"Now what are a bunch of ronins doing trying to hurt a poor peasant with no strategy or provocation? That is just in a way, boring." she chastised making the boss scowl.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?"

"I see you don't know my name." She laughed before unsheathing her blade and pointed at him. "I'm the daimyo of the Oda Clan, the one that all men and gods fear, the one that burns the old ways and bring forth the new age of unification! Now gaze upon the most feared being under the many realms! For I am the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, the great and beautiful Demon Archer! Oda Nobunaga!"

"The fuck you saying? That old geezer's a hundred years old dead!" sneered one guy walking up to her with a bat. "Why don't you buzz off unless you wanna get hurt bitch?"

"Oh a hundred years am I?" She asked while a bright gold light appeared next to her hands as she pulled out a gold plated Tanegashima rifle and aimed it at his face. "Looks like I have to teach you the meaning of pain, you poor uncultured peasant!"

He reeled back while the other thugs pulled out a gun or two themselves aimed at her with Shirou stunned.

'W-What's going on? Where did she come from, and why is she calling herself Nobunaga?'

She blinked before chuckling and looked at Shirou. "Say boy, want to see a show of force?"

"W-What?" he got out before the boss kicked him in the ribs. "Ahh!"

"Shut it brat! Boys, show this bitch what you're made of."

"Yeah!" They all yelled at once as the woman shook her head.

"Poor fools." She then placed the weapon on her shoulder and started to float as a dark purple and red energy tonato covered her. "I am prepared to expose corpses to the Three Thousand Worlds. Demon of the Sixth Heaven's roaring command!" the lights changed color as it became a bright yellow color and a massive amount of Tanegashima appeared as they took aim at the gang members. "Soooo this is the Demon King's Three Thousand Worlds!"

The gang went wide eyed before the rifles began firing red energy bullets right at them in rapid succession.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" The woman laughed while looking like a demon from hell as the final blast became a massive beam of energy. "THIS IS JUST A TASTE OF THE DEVIL KINGS POWER!"

The gang screamed out as they were massacred with Shirou watching in horror and shook in fear.

'W-What the hell!?'

The gang members that did survive, albeit about ten or less, ran for it in fear while deciding to go to school and become better members of society.

As for the woman, she looked a little annoyed since no one was going to oppose her. "Mah, are ronin these days becoming spineless? Even that monkey wasn't this weak willed." She then caused the rifles to vanish as she saw Shirou's state. "Oi, boy, are you my attendant?"

He paled seeing her before scrambling to get up with a wince and tried running away while forgetting the groceries. 'I gotta get out of here!'

"Oi! Don't run or your injuries-" she called out while seeing the boy falling over in pain. "Will get worse. Idiot."

"Ah! Damn it, ow." he hissed in pain. He then saw the woman walking over to him and bent down to her knees.

"Oi, if you are going to be my attendant, don't act like a fool." She said before seeing a tattoo with the same symbol as her headpiece, under his good eye. "Ah, I see you're a mage and master. Wahahahaha! What luck you must have boy in summoning a great daimyo such as I!"

"D-Don't hurt me, please."

"What? I, the perfect Oda Nobunaga, hurt you? What folly, because I just saved your ass just a few minutes ago." She flicked his forehead. "Really master, you are too fidgety to be a man."

"Ow." he winced while rubbing the spot. "Who...are you? You can't be Oda, ow."

"Of course I am." She deadpanned. "Who else would have my name? The monkey?"

Shirou felt his head swaying before laying it down and began closing his eyes.

"Oi! Oi!" She yelled out. "Don't faint yet! I still have a use for you!"

(Later)

'Where am I? Am I dead? Unconscious? It feels like I'm floating.' Shirou thought while feeling like he was in the clouds.

"...i. Oi. Master."

Shirou groaned before slowly opening his eyes, even his bad one, and saw the woman from before looking down at him.

"Ah, awake are we now? Good, now tell me this, how was the lap pillow?"

"Lap...pillow?" He muttered before noticing he was on her lap.

"Yep, be a little thankful to me for giving you the lap that a hundred samurai's have died for." She said with a grin. "And at my hands too."

Shirou blushed beet red and sat up to see they were still in the alley.

"Wahaha!" She laughed while getting up. "Such a cute fella you are master, scared of a lap pillow. But first, take me to your residence! Be it rundown or falling apart at the foundation, I shall bring you home and if it displeases me, burn it! Wahaha!"

He looked at her nervously with a gulp. "Um, why do you keep calling me master?"

She stopped laughing and deadpanned at him. "Ya serious?"

He just gave a slow nod.

"..." she shook her head before picking him up and threw him to the ground. "YOU'RE A MAGE YET YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE MASTER AND SERVANT SYSTEM!? ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT!?"

"GAH!" groaned Shirou from the impact with some blood trickling down his mouth at the sudden pain.

She huffed before dragging him away. "Master, next time, just lie to me. I will understand the reason."

"Ow...ow...ow…"

(Later)

-Emiya resistance-

Knock knock.

"Coming Shirou." called Taiga. "You sure took your time getting the groceries." She then walked to the door and saw a woman in military garb dragging a bloody Shirou by his shirt.

"Oi, is this his home? And were you the caretaker of this so so estate?"

"Shirou!" screamed Taiga in shock before running over and grabbed Shirou from the woman. "Shirou! Shirou speak to me! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Relax." Oda chuckled. "He's fine, just got beaten and nearly had his eye gouged out by a pack of wild ronin. Until I, the perfect and humble Oda Nobunaga, the Demon Archer, saved him with a show of my power." she then smiled. "So if you care to give me a tribute I expect sweets and a handful of new rifles."

"What is wrong with you?!" snapped Taiga lifting Shirou up and carried him to the room, set him down and rushed to get the first aid kit. "Look, I have to make sure he'll be alright, I don't have time to play pretend, but thanks for bringing him home."

"..." she pulled out a Tanegashima and pointed at her. "I'm not playing pretend! How dare you think I'm nothing but a pretender to the Oda name!"

Taiga went wide eyed seeing the weapon. "H-Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Silence!" she frowned. "You dare to make a fool of THE fool of Owari!? I shall place burning bamboo into your mouth and watch you eat it!"

'Oh god, this lady is a psycho!'

"Ugh…" Shirou groaned as the woman blinked and shook her head.

"Look dear peasant, my master is in pain so just fix him up and I won't put a bullet through your skull. Ok?"

"I-I was already gonna do that."

"Just do it." She said while walking towards Shirou. "And while you're at it, get me some rice crackers and tea."

"S-Sure."

(Later)

Oda looked at the boy while drinking some green tea. "So master, have you decided to use me, the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, as a force for your wish upon the grail?"

"Um….any chance we can just not?" he asked nervously.

She slurped on the tea a little loudly. "No, for the grail is the aim for everyone in this town. And I, the great Oda Nobunaga, will gain the grail for my own ends."

He groaned. "Like what?"

"...no clue." She said bluntly.

"Wait, you don't even know?" asked Taiga with a sweatdrop.

"Hello, I'm a daimyo." She frowned. "Plus when I get the grail I'll find a good use for it, wahahaha!"

Both sweatdropped at that as Oda got an idea.

"Oi! Master, peasant! I want the grail for one thing and one thing only!" She stood up and pointed a finger at the ceiling. "I, Oda Nobunaga, shall use its power to make all of the provinces bow before my beauty! And then the entire world will hear my name! Wahahaha!"

"So...you want to take over the world?" asked Shirou.

"Of course!" she laughed. "The Oda Clan will rule the world and you shall be there to make it happen master! Now let's plan on getting the grail this fortnight!"

"Huh?"

"Peasant!" she pointed to Taiga. "Get me a scope! I need to survey the area for possible allies and forts to conquer!"

"There are no forts?" she sweatdropped. "And we don't have a scope."

"Then…..get me a report on the land's activities from the time I committed seppuku!"

"So like a history book?"

"Just get me a report!"

"If you're gonna be living here then you could learn to say please." she huffed before walking out of the room. 'Oda or not, she's making me wanna sock her in the mouth.'

"Tck. What a strange woman." Oda muttered before looking at Shirou. "So master, shall I tell you of how I conquered the many fractions of this land with a perfect level head?"

"Um, if you want."

She smirked before telling a REALLY long story.

(Timeskip)

Shirou grumbled while getting ready for school. It's been five days since the incident with the gang and now he's living with a female Oda Nobunaga. Whom of course said he shouldn't go since the sooner he helped her rule the world and grail, the sooner he wouldn't need to worry about it.

But the problem was that she was….too enthusiastic. Especially when it came to tormenting people that either annoy her or try attacking her, which was really….graphic for some.

The other problem was that the leader of the Oda Clan wants to take over the WORLD!

'I just hope she doesn't try to turn the house into some kind of fort while I'm gone.' He thought while noticing a few girls holding what looked like a chibi version of Nobunaga, but about the size of a small pillow.

"Isn't this Nobu cute?"

"Yeah, I love my Nobu."

"He he, she's so cute!" She said while pressing the plushies head.

"Nobu Nobu!" It said in a cute voice.

"...what the hell?" Shirou muttered in shock before seeing everyone holding a 'Nobu'. 'Am I seeing things or are they really holding plushies of Oda?!'

That was when he noticed a flock of people near the shopping district as several people came out with 'Nobu' plushies, including a woman with elf ears who was fawning over it.

"Nobu Nobu!"

"Ok, so I'm not seeing things, what's going on?" He muttered before seeing Oda at a stand grabbing bills and giving away plushies.

"Hey, here's one for you! Oi, no cutting! Yes I'm getting one Nobu for you! Ha ha, relax and let Oda Nobunaga give you the labors of hard work!" She said with a cheerful grin. "Wahahaha!"

"Oda? Oh man, what's she up to?" He muttered before seeing a scroll rolling towards him from the stand that read _Master Plan Plush Edition!_ He reached down and picked it up before unfurling it.

That was when he saw the plans of the Nobu plush, which was to make as many as humanly possible and, with 'the flock of the peasants', use them to inflate the economy and then establish a new form of currency that will spread all over the country until she becomes Shogun and then the Emperor of Japan. And near the end of the scroll was a picture of Oda pointing at the sky with the words ' _I am the Devil King of all Heavens! Wahahaha!_ ' on it in a bubble.

'I don't think that's gonna work with just a single stand, not unless all of Japan spends every yen on them.' He deadpanned while looking at Oda. 'I know she's a daimyo, but is she trying to get the county under her rule or act like a saturday morning villain?'

"Buy as many as you like, I shall never run out! Wahahaha!" Oda laughed before attempting to grab another Nobu, only to find out she didn't have anymore. "Huh….um...hold on a second."

The crowd watched as Oda looked down and tried rifling around in the boxes.

'Where are those Nobu's?! Is this the end of my plan?! Gah!' She cursed in her head before finding a crudely made Nobu with a missing eyeball. 'Yes!' "Ok! This is a rare...eyeless Nobu! Feast your eyes on its beautiful voice!" She then pressed the head.

"No...bu…." it said before the head fell off and scared the many children in the crowd.

"Ahhh!" they screamed and ran off making Oda panic.

"Oi! Don't worry! It's just a…..manufacturing mishap?" She said while seeing the glaring parents. "Oi! It's just a plushie! Your little brats don't need it to make a living!"

"You've got some nerve calling my son a brat when you can't even provide enough plushies!"

"Well you don't have to be an idiot!" She snapped. "These plushies are just a means to an end that does not involves you peasants!"

That was when she knew, she fucked up big time. All of the parents glared at her and started moving towards her stand. "Um mercy?" She asked while looking a little nervous.

(One beat down later)

Oda groaned while laying in a pool of her own blood and had a table right on her head. "Ow….worse then…..Ishiyama Hongan-ji…."

"You gonna be alright?" asked Shirou walking over.

She groaned while looking up with splintered in her skin. "Master, please take note for me."

"Um sure?"

"Never get a parent pissed off….." she said before fainting.

He sweatdropped before reaching down and dragged her back home. 'Looks like I'm gonna be a little late.'

(Later)

"Master." Said Oda while waiting for dinner to be made. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, just give it a few more minutes."

She huffed before looking at the window. 'I guess I can try and not burn his hair off. Plus it's steaks, whatever it is in it? Maybe tofu?'

As she was looking out the window, she noticed a plane with a flag on the end that showed a woman holding a gem stone with some yen signs on it. Her eyes widened before getting up and moved to the window to watch it pass by. "That is it!"

"What is?" Asked Taiga while grading some papers.

"I just have to get some gemstones and I can buy this country! Wahahaha! Oh, Oda Nobunaga you sly kitsune you!" She exclaimed in joy. "Peasant! Where can I find a mine full of the precious stones?!"

"I don't know, somewhere that has mining equipment?"

She deadpanned at her before seeing the name _Rin_ on one of the papers. "Who's she?"

"Rin Tohsaka, a student of mine." Taiga said while grading her paper. "And apparently Shirou's tsundere rich friend."

"Oh really now?" she smirked with a glint in her eye. "And where might she happen to live?"

"Oh down the street or so, ugh! Let me work!"

Oda smirked before walking off. "Oi Shirou! I'll be back in a few, save some steak for me!"

"Ok!"

(Later)

-Toksaka Residence-

Knock knock.

"I'm coming." Archer said while in a pink apron with the 'kiss the cook' on the front. He opened the door and saw Oda smirking. "Who are you?"

"Oh another one? Well," she posed while pointing her finger at him. "I'm the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven! The beautiful and sharp minded daimyo of the Oda Clan! The one and only, Demon Archer, Oda Nobunaga! Wahahaha!"

Slam!

She blinked seeing the door slam and frowned.

Knock knock knock!

"Open up! In the name of the Oda Clan! I command you to open this door!"

"Rin! I think we have a problem at the door!"

"What exactly?" She asked while eating some miso soup.

BANG!

A bullet went flying passed her as the wall behind her gained a new hole in the wall.

"A servant!"

Oda frowned while holding a smoking Tanegashima rifle in her hands before replacing it with two more. "Open up now and give me the gem maker! Her services are needed for the daimyo!" She then kicked the door down and walked into the house. "Now!"

Rin ran out while Archer brought out two blades and moved in between them. "So you came here to try and fight us? Then where's your master? Outside because they're so confident in your skills?"

"No." She huffed in annoyance while pointing the rifles at them. "And I'm here to take that girl."

"Why?"

"To use her gem making skills to retake my position as shogun of these lands! And with her power, I will rule the world and unify it under the Oda banner! Wahahaha!"

"Wait...you're Oda? Oda Nobunaga?"

"Like I said before." She deadpanned. "I'm the beautiful Oda Nobunaga. Now hand over the girl so I can get the stones and return before master gives the steaks away to the peasant. Gluttonous tiger."

Rin blinked before asking. "You mean Taiga right?"

"No, she's a peasant." Oda frowned. "But for now, come with me little gem maker so I can buy the land for the honor of the Oda Clan! Wahahaha!"

"...not happening." she deadpanned.

"Wait huh?!" She said in shock. "But I need those gemstones!"

"Then go find a mine and steal from there."

Oda frowned while glaring at them. "You better comply or else."

"Or else what?"

"I will activate my Noble Phantasm, and a pair of ronins got massacred for hurting master." She said with a edge to her tone.

"Ronins?"

"Some peasants with a snake tattoo on their heads. They said something about Killer Monkey Snake gang or something, I, the ever youthful Oda Nobunaga, was too preoccupied with the infidelities that called me old!"

"Look, I'm not making you any gems for your weird dream, so leave or I'll have Archer end you here and now."

"..." she frowned while looking closely at Archer and then at Rin before taking aim at Archer and fired at his foot and grabbed Rin and pointed her rifle at her face. "Make. The. Gemstones. NOW PEASANT!"

She paled while Archer yelled in pain and grabbed his foot.

"Peasant!" Growled Oda in anger and frustration. "Make the gems or I will show you WHY I'm the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven!"

"I-I can't!"

"You can't or won't?" She said in anger.

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm not in my lab! A-And I don't have the materials!"

She frowned while clicking the trigger a little. "Then go and get it set up!"

"B-But I need Archer to help!"

"How? He's just a bowmen with a suntan."

"He's...my assistant! Very important if you want any gems made."

Oda looked at Archer and then at Rin before smirking. "I see, so he's your attendant? Fine, I'll let him get the gems while I, the merciful Demon Archer, keeps an eye on you peasant."

"Archer! Go get the materials."

He nodded while hopping away.

Oda looked at him before saying. "You have a good taste in men, almost like my tastes in guns. Which I shall purchase after I get the gemstones from you."

"I'm telling you this won't work." She blushed red.

"Well then I'm not the fool here so once I get the stones I shall make you my gem maker." Oda smirked. "And your attendant will be part of my entertainment at feasts."

'Archer! Hurry!'

(A few minutes later)

"Here they are Rin." Archer said while holding a box with the Tohsaka family crest on the lock.

"Excellent!" Oda smirked. "And for your good deed, I shall leave you with advice." She pushed Rin into Archer and grabbed the chest. "When doing the deed in the bedchambers, don't forget to make him a submissive dog! Wahahaha!"

"H-Hey!" Rin yelled in embarrassment as Oda ran off with the box, laughing as she ran.

Archer shook his head. "Master, that box was full of quartz. The ones you use for special occasions."

"Hey, she wanted gems, but I tried to tell her, trying to make a profit off of those to people other than mages is useless."

"True, but her idea of being submissive might work for you instead of me." He said with a smile.

PUNCH!

"GAH!"

"B-BAKA!"

(With Oda)

"So?" She asked while in a jewelry store. "How much does these gemstones cost?"

"About one yen."

"...Oi?!" she let out in shock. "That can't be! Your eyes must be aged!"

"No they are not." He said while taking the box and gave her a one yen coin. "Have a good day."

Oda went wide eyed before falling to her knees and gained a tick mark. "YOU PEASANT BITCH!"

(Much later)

Shirou looked through a book of his while noting how quiet it seemed right now. Especially when Oda wasn't trying to pester him on world conquest. 'Maybe today will be a quiet one?'

"Oi! Master! I have a great plan for unifying the world!"

'Then again I could be wrong.' He muttered in his head before turning around, only to see Oda in a tight red and orange bodysuit with a two on it and wearing a red wig.

"Master, these cons you showed me on the tube inspired me to attend one just in town and gain followers for my righteous cause! Think of the army I can amass with my charm and body! Wahahaha!"

"...say what?"

She put her hands on her sides and glared at him. "Baka! I'm trying to tell you to be Shinji for the anime con! Like that acting master?"

"Wait, you want us to go to an anime convention so you can try and get an army?"

"That's right my master." She smirked. "And I'll make a good second child, whatever title that means. Wahahaha!"

Shirou sweatdropped at that.

"I got your bodysuit ready." She smirked. "So let's go!"

"Can't we skip it?"

"No." She said sternly. "You are my master and attendant, it is your duty to attend to your servant and daimyo." She then pulled out VIP passes. "And I acquired this from a blue haired peasant masquerading as a noble and his purple haired servant."

He sighed. "Alright, we'll go."

"Yasha!" She cried out. "Let's go Shinji baka! To the con!"

'I think she's taking this too serious already.'

(Later)

Both looked around while seeing a lot of people in cosplay taking pictures or just having a good time.

But for Oda, she was getting goosebumps.

"Master, this is a very interesting festival. If that monkey or my niece were here I belive they would come to enjoy this very much."

"I kinda feel like this plugsuit is itchy."

She turned to him and chuckled. "But your body is perfect right now, a little chubby but nothing a good old flaming pair of pants won't fix. Remind me to do that after the con."

"Um, sure." he sweatdropped. "So how are you gonna try and get people to follow you?"

"Simple." She walked towards a girl wearing a bunny suit. "Excuse me, but do you want to join the Oda Clan? I can guarantee health coverage to you and your next of kin."

"Oda clan? Never heard of that group, plus aren't you Asuka? Since when did Evangelion have someone named Oda?"

"Um...since the author decided to add a new...omake chapter! Yeah, it's all about Shinji becoming a Oda Clan member and well having to….run from a very love sick princess."

"Really? Huh, I should try and find it, that sounds like a rare edition!"

"Yep!" She grinned. "So want to join the Oda Clan?"

"Count me in!"

"Great, now just head to the front of the con and wait for me, I need to get the rest of the clan together." Oda smirked as the girl nodded and ran to the front as Shirou looked very shocked.

"I can't believe you actually got one."

"Well, I am the one that unified the provinces master." She smirked while giving a thumbs up. "Now watch as I, Asuka Nobunaga, recreate the Oda Clan in one glorious day! Wahahaha!"

'I'll believe it when I see it.'

(Later)

Shirou scratched at his butt while seeing the masses of cosplayers flocking to Oda while said woman was really happy at this turn of events. 'Man, I underestimated her, but something tells me this is gonna blow up in her face.'

"Wahahaha!" She laughed. "Good! My fellow Oda Clan members! You flock to me like birds and I am proud of it! Now!" She pointed at everyone. "Let us discuss your hidden talents! The skills you shall use to topple the society that thinks anime is corrupting the minds of the youth! And what do we say to that horse shit?"

"They're wrong!"

"Yes! Now let us plan a strategy on the resistance of a fair and unified anime society!" She pointed to a man in a strange purple outfit with a spider on it and looked….almost like it belongs to a woman. "You! State you occupation and skills!"

"Huh? What?"

Oda deadpanned. "Your skills, what do you do for a living." 'Stupid peasants.'

"Um….clean bathrooms?"

"Ok." She looked at another with a chicken suit. "You! What is your job!"

"Um….I'm an accountant."

"Ah, so you manage the taxes right?"

"Well I got laid off after a pedophile charge, which I never did!" He snapped at the last part.

She cringed at that. "O-Ok." 'Disgusting.' She then looked around. "Anyone else wants to explain their occupations?"

"I use to work in construction." Called a man dressed as Goku.

"I was a cook!" Spoke a girl wearing a Ragna outfit.

"I am a news reporter!" A man dressed as Chun Li cried out.

"I used to smell panties!" Called a obese man wearing a cosplay for Rei.

All of the people turned to him with a grimace.

"Oh don't judge me!"

Oda felt a little creeped out hearing that before shaking her head. "Oi! Raise your hands if you just came to the Oda Clan just to act like a geisha!"

Most of the people looked at each other before raising their hands.

'Damn those peasants! I don't need geishas in my army!' "Ok, now who here finds me attractive?"

Half of the hands stayed up.

"Who here is a pervert and wants an orgy?"

Everyone raised their hands at that.

She jaw dropped in horror. 'W-What?!' "W-Wait?! Why do you want to do that in a public place?! T-That's indecent for any of the peasant class!"

"Well you're the one who asked and wanted us to come here."

"T-True! But I don't need my army to be perverted when we take over the country!" She blurted out before covering it quickly. 'Fuck!'

"Wait, army?"

"Um…"

"We didn't sign up for this!" Yelled a girl in a ninja outfit. "I'm out of here!"

"W-Wait! The Oda Clan needs the attendants! I promise I won't just send you to your deaths!"

All of them turned and walked off with growls.

Oda looked sad at this while walking to Shirou and placed her head on his shoulder. "Master."

"Yes?"

"I hate cons." She huffed in frustration.

He sweatdropped before seeing security walking towards them and grabbed Oda.

(Two seconds later)

CRASH!

And sent them flying into a trash can.

"And stay out!"

"Ow…"

"Stupid bakas." Oda groaned while still in character. "Shinji….it's all your fault."

"How long are you gonna act like that?"

"Until you bathe me….for an hour…." she groaned. "So let's go Shinji baka, before I smell like a Akaname."

"Alright Asuka." he sighed helping her on her feet.

(Much later)

"Wahahaha! When the peasants smell these tasty steaks, they will flock here in no time!"

"Um Oda." Shirou said while on a bus heading to a beach. "We aren't at the beach yet, and you don't have a swimsuit."

She chuckled. "You are so naive master, I went and bought one before we left."

"Wait, you did? Hang on, you didn't borrow one from Taiga-nee did you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." She grinned. "I made it by hand."

"So you stole it?"

"Wahahaha! Stealing is such a strong word master, I call it a means to an end." She winked at him. "I'll show you it after we get changed."

"Alright." he relented.

'Wahahaha! I shall show him the perfect body of a unifyer of the lands!'

(At the beach)

Shirou sighed while waiting outside the changing room while wearing a pair of black swim trunks. "Are you nearly ready?"

"Nope, now wait or I shall burn your pubes off with a touch!"

"Alright alright." He sighed while kicking some sand as he didn't see Oda walking behind him while wearing a black top with dark amber flames near the chest, which for some reason grew to a F cup chest, a frilly black bottom with an orange stripe near the ends, and a red blazer with white sleeves with a black and red striped end.

"Oi! I'm ready and feast your eyes on my perfect body! Wahahaha!"

Shirou turned before blushing seeing the bright swimsuit. "W-Wow!"

Oda smiled. "Good, you enjoyed the fruits of the Demon King skill."

"A skill?"

"Wahahaha! The Demon King skill allows me to change my appearance to suit my needs." She smirked before cupping her chest. "Like this fine bosom, which was a sight to behold before I changed it."

He blushed at that while trying not to have a nosebleed. "C-Can you try not to do that around here?"

She sighed while looking around. "Fine master, but for now! Let's cook some steaks!"

"I need to get the grill set up first remember?"

"...right." She deflated. "Forgot about that master, BUT!" She grabbed him and placed him near her side boob. "After that! We shall sell these steaks and gain enough money to buy the coast! For the glory of the Oda Clan! Wahahaha!"

"I doubt we have enough food for that." he remarked while getting the grill put up on the sand.

"Don't doubt the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven just yet! For if we lose those steaks I shall hunt the sharks in the vast oceans of the Dragon Kings! For no god or divine beasts shall stop my unification of the world!" she declared with a fire behind her. "When we buy the coast, I shall have control over what comes and goes, making the daimyos see that I am the true shogun to lead this country!"

He sweatdropped at that while turning on the gas. 'Yeah, and I'm going to marry Taiga-nee.'

(Another universe)

"Achoo!" Sneezed a golden armored Taiga while sleeping with her daughters. "Huh, must be Shirou-kun talking about me."

(Back in this universe)

Shirou put the steaks on the grill while setting the stand up around it. However as he was about to start cooking, Oda stopped him.

"Let me master." She smirked. "I'm the one that can handle flames that burnt down Mount Hiei, so I shall handle the grill."

"But using a grill is different than just a regular fire."

She frowned. "I burned a fortified temple and killed everyone inside! This is child's play compared to that!"

"But-"

She pushed him aside and grabbed a spatula. "Let your lord and servant help with the grill while you attend to other matters." 'And so I can negotiate the prices for these steaks, at high prices too!'

As she turned one of the steaks, a man in a black speedo walked up and sniffed the cooking meat.

"Wow, these smell great."

"Oh? Want a sample?" She asked while smiling. "It's only fifty yen a peice."

"Sounds good to me."

She flipped one around while her breasts jiggled. "How many do you want?"

"Uh, I'll take four." he blushed with a smile.

"Four steaks coming right up!" She laughed while putting three more steaks on the grill and started flipping them.

'Damn, a hottie making steaks this cheap? I should call my pals.' He thought while looking at the breasts jiggling up and down like a trampoline. 'They're gonna wanna see this out for themselves.'

(A little while later)

"Wow." muttered Shirou seeing a crowd forming around the stand. "That is a lot of people."

"Wahahaha!" Oda laughed while putting more steaks on the grill. "Rejoice! For your hearty meals are being made by the most skilled cook in the entire land!"

"I don't remember you cooking much." whispered Shirou.

"That's because I read a scroll on cooking before we came." She whispered. "Plus watching you cook master was an entertaining pastime."

"Fair point." He said while seeing her breasts jiggle a little. 'But still….with that swimsuit I think everyone here is just wanting to see them.'

"Oi! Come and get them!" Oda called out. "It's only two hundred yen a peice!"

The crowd cheered with numerous guys trying to speak up at the same time.

"I want fifty!"

"No one hundred!"

"A million! I want a million steaks!" yelled one man while staring at Oda's bouncing boobies. 'So big!'

"Wahahaha! Ask and I shall provide!"

"Um, Oda? Small problem with that." spoke Shirou.

"Mmm? What was that master?" She turned around. "What small problem is there? Not that I, the sexy Oda Nobunaga, will worry too much as I can just make more and more steaks! Wahahaha!"

"We're starting to run low." He said pointing to a box full of dust bunnies and sand.

"Nani!?" She cried out in shock.

"Sorry Oda."

She paled as some of the men kept on staring at her. "Um….sorry my faithful customers, but due to….a minor inconvenience, we have to close shop for now."

"Awww."

"But fear not! For when we reopen, I shall give you the burning hot steaks at one hundred yen a piece!" She laughed before one of the men grabbed her right breast. "H-H-HEY!"

"Soft." he said while some of the more….forward men began to get ideas.

"H-Hey! Unhand me!" she yelled before suddenly finding other hands grabbing her other breast as the others started caressing her legs and ass. "Stop! In the name of the daimyo! Desist!"

"Hey! Stop touching her!" yelled Shirou as the crowd swarmed her before he got pushed back. "Ooof!"

"Ah! Unhand me you beasts!"

But the crowd didn't move an inch as they kept on caressing her body, which Shirou got very mad about and had a very stupid idea.

'I know I NEVER tried this with firearms but….I need to save her!' He thought before closing his eyes and imagined a Tanegashima rifle like the one Oda used in her Noble Phantasm.

"Hey boys! Let's see her bare body!" One of the more muscular boys yelled out before a loud bang was heard and his hair and part of his ear came off.

"Let her go!" Shirou called out while holding an exact replica of Oda's Tanegashima in his hands as the barrel was smoking.

The guys went wide eyed with Oda panting as Shirou glared.

"Do it or I won't ask twice."

They moved back while running off in horror along with everyone else.

"Are you alright?" He asked while the rifle shattered into pieces.

She shook her head and got up. "Master, those men will pay for defiling the head of the Oda Clan!" She gripped her fist in rage. "I WILL BURN THEM ALIVE AND USE THEIR ASHES AS GUNPOWDER!"

'She's ok.' Shirou thought with a sweatdrop.

"Summon forth a steed so I can hunt them down like the dogs they are!" She snapped. "For I, the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, will ride out and return them to the dust they spawned from!"

"Um….I can't trace animals."

"Oi!? Master! Just get me a horse!"

"Or we can get ice cream."

She blinked before looking slightly calmer. "Fine, I will relent in my conquest of the perverted beasts. For the sake of ice cream."

He chuckled before seeing her fanning herself and took off the blazer.

"Ah! That was really hot, and I've handled fires for my disloyal attendants." She said with a long sigh of relief.

"O-Oda!" he blushed.

"What? Afraid of a little skin?" She chuckled. "Don't fret! With my body and Demon King skill, I shall make these peasants follow my commands and help me conquer the seafront! Wahahaha!"

"Staring at you is the reason you wound up like that." he sweatdropped.

"...oh." She said with a blank expression on her face.

"Let's get that ice cream." he remarked leading her away.

"Fine."

(A little while later)

Oda looked at her ice cream, which was vanilla flavored, and then at Shiru's chocolate cone before chuckling.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She snickered. "Just imagining the chocolate as something stupid master."

He raised an eyebrow.

"So master, want to show off your...slightly tanned body so we can get more peasants into our ranks?"

"I'll pass." he replied bluntly.

"Oh come on." She smirked. "Be a man and take charge of your life….or just get more peasant girls to fill the Oda Clan's ranks! Wahahaha!"

"You want to show me off as eye candy?"

"Perhaps." She laughed while Shirou just deadpanned at her.

"You think that'll work even though you just got away after being groped in public?"

"..." She lightly blushed. "Shut up master."

"Wow, you can blush." he teased. He chuckled before getting an idea and took a bit of her ice cream cone. "Mmm, tasty."

Her eyes went wide eyed. "Master!"

"What?"

"You just stole a bite of MY treat!" She glared at him. "If you were anyone lesser I would put a sharpened bamboo stick down your throat! While it was on FIRE!"

"But I'm not." he smiled.

"Still!"

"Well you could take my ice cream." He smiled.

She blinked at that before grabbing the entire cone and ate it in one go, only to choke. "GAH!"

"I didn't mean like that!" he moved over and started slapping her back before she coughed it up on the ground.

"Gah…..thanks…" She groaned while seeing stars. "Ugh…."

He sweatdropped at that while seeing some lifeguards walking towards them.

"Is your girlfriend alright? We saw her choking and came over."

"Girlfriend?" he said while looking confused.

"Yea." One pointed to Oda, who was still out of it at the moment. "Your girlfriend."

"What?! N-No no, it's not like that!"

"Then why are you trying to help her?"

"Because she stole my ice cream and choked on it."

"..."

"...that's what couples do buddy."

"We're not a couple!"

Oda groaned before shaking her head. "Ugh….master? What happened? And where are all the gold and rifles?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" She got up and pointed to the sky. "I, the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, can't be killed by a simple snack! Wahahaha! Now come master! Let us flaunt our bodies at these sapless peasants and take over the coast!"

"Sir, if your girlfriend is a flasher, we're gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Wait what!?" Oda cried out. "You can't dismiss me! The pride of the Oda Clan! The great Oda Nobunaga like a common peasant! You don't have the honor-" she then got grabbed by the lifeguards by the shoulders. "Hey! Let me go you peasants!"

"Sorry ma'am, but flashing in a public place is illegal."

"Get off!" she snapped while getting dragged away. "Master! Avenge your daimyo!"

"Well they have a good point."

"MASTER!" She cried out while getting dragged away. "I WILL PUT FLAMING BAMBOO IN YOUR BED! THIS I SWEAR!"

'I hope she forgets about that when we get home.'

(Much later)

Oda, now back in her regular attire and bust, huffed while watching some tv as she planned her new world unification plan. And yes, she did burn Shirou's bed with flaming bamboo, but to her disappointment and slight relief, Taiga stopped the fire before it could spread. "There must be a method I'm missing in this modern age." She then flipped the channels and noticed a anime with yokai in it trying to kiss a single boy. "Looks like a fine manga, but why are they at a farm with….bovine girls with large breasts?" 'I can make mine look bigger and better than that cow like brute! Wahahaha!'

"Are you almost done hogging the tv?" asked Taiga walking into the room.

"No peasant. Now let me watch Monster Musume in peace." She said bluntly while watching the show.

"Why? Hoping for ideas to 'take over the world! Wahaha!'?" chuckled Taiga.

"Yes and my laugh isn't yours to take." She frowned. "It's copyrighted by the Oda Clan. Wahahaha!"

"Which doesn't hold much influence." muttered Taiga.

She glared at her. "Are you mocking the Oda Clan?"

"No, this is me mocking. Oooh look at me! I'm the super powerful Oda who wants to be queen!" proclaimed Taiga imitating Oda.

"It's shogun and perhaps emperor." Oda growled. "Now begone! Before I set ablaze your hair and watch you slowly burn to death!"

"I'd like to see you try."

She frowned before grabbing a piece of cotton, summoned a Tanegashima, lit it, and then jumped on Taiga before putting the cotton on her hair. "SUFFER THE FLAMES OF MY RAGE!"

"Ahhh!" she cried before kicking Oda off her and ran to the kitchen for water.

She frowned before seeing the main character milking the cow yokai on the tv and got an idea. 'That's IT!' she then got up and whistled loudly. "MASTER! TO THE MARKET! AND FIND ME A COW!"

"He's sleeping!" yelled Taiga putting the fire out.

"Then wake him up! I need my master and attendant to get me a cow!" She snapped before looking at Taiga and got an idea. "Oh peasant, I changed my mind, can you take me to a costume store? I need to surprise master with something."

Taiga glared at Oda while patting her hair down before getting an idea. "Ok, but I need you to help me out with something."

"What?"

She smiled. "I need your help with a costume." 'He he he.'

(Later)

Shirou yawned before getting up and stretched. "Ugh….that I needed."

"Shirou!" Taiga called out. "I have a present for you!"

"What is it Taiga-nee?!"

"It's a surprise!"

He sighed while getting up and walked out of the room and down the stairs, only to see Taiga, with a large present with a red ribbon on it, right next to her.

"Happy unbirthday!"

"What?"

"Open it! It's your unbirthday gift!" She said while putting her hands near the box and pushed it towards him. "I got it just for you!"

He blinked while noticing that it was moving slightly. "Um, since when did you get gifts for my...unbirthday?"

"Today, now open it!" She smiled with enthusiasm.

He blinked while shrugging. 'Maybe it's a cooking pot?'

That was when he opened the box and saw…..Oda in a pair of overalls, some blue shorts, with a pair of horns on her head, some hooves on her feet, a long cow like tail sticking from her shorts, and with a OO cup chest.

"H-H-Hello moooster." She blushed while stuttering a little. "Um….I'm Oda Mooobunaga, the….cow y-y-yokai." 'PEASANT!'

His jaw dropped while popping a nosebleed.

"Saw hello to her next plan to rule the world!" Taiga laughed maniacally. "Making one of us into a cow girl like in Monster Musume and sell her in the marketplace for the opportunity of cheap milk! Hahahaha!"

Oda blushed as her breasts jiggled a lot. "Moooster?"

"T-T-Taiga-nee! How did you make her think this was a good idea?!"

"She started it." She smirked. "It was her idea but I got her into the outfit!" She then patted Oda's head. "Plus she burnt my hair off."

"You made fun of me, mooo."

"And why is she going along with it?"

Taiga grinned. "I just said that you were going to be her owner and she just played along." 'That and I said it would make him have a boner. He he he.'

Oda looked at Shirou and blushed. "Want milk?"

"N-No need." he blushed. "J-J-Just change back!"

"...so you don't want my milk mooster?" she asked while thinking of ways to hurt Taiga, in graphic detail.

"No."

Taiga chuckled before slapping her chest. "I would like some cowgirl! Hahahaha!"

Oda started to growl before running behind a corner and came out in her normal attire and bust size as she unsheathed her katana. "I'LL GIVE YOU SOME MILK YOU PEASANT! YOU SHALL BE CUT TO PIECES FOR THE SAKE OF THE ODA CLAN-NO! MY DIGNITY AND CHASTITY!" she then ran at her while looking very pissed off. "YOU SHALL PAY!"

"Yikes!" Taiga turn and ran off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAUGHTER OF A GEISHA!" She yelled while running after her in pure hate.

Shirou sighed at her antics while admitting that Taiga was in the wrong this time. "Hopefully Taiga-nee doesn't trip."

(Later)

Oda yawned while walking with Shirou to get groceries before they closed. "Master, why do we have to do this again? I have plans to unify the world that need to be completed."

"Do you plan to do that on an empty stomach?"

"...maybe." She said with a light blush. "But I can just eat rice crackers! Wahahaha!"

He sweatdropped at that as they got closer to the marketplace. "You do know if you can't eat other stuff you'll suffer for it later, right?"

"Well yes master." She huffed. "But what good is it if the prices are expensive? Especially wheat."

"I told you I brought coupons, and they're not as expensive compared to other stores."

Oda rolled her eyes before getting an idea. "Master! Let's stop near a stand with wheat! I command you as my attendant!"

"Huh?"

"Master! Follow your daimyo!"

"Can you at least explain?"

"No time!" She said while grabbing his hand and ran. "We need to get this done today! Before something disrupts my glorious plan! Wahahaha!"

'Should've seen this coming.'

(At said stand)

"Fair lady!" Oda said while pointing to a woman with bread in her hands. "I have a proposition that will save you yen for all your wheat based goods!"

"Um...what?"

She smirked while Shirou looked lost. "Your wheat goods! Have you ever wanted to sell bread without worrying about those rising prices the government has placed on you and your kin in the farming industry?"

"Um...I guess so?" she said while slightly interested.

"Well I, the perfect and intelligent Oda Nobunaga, is here to tell you of a deal that I have planned for this predicament." She then pointed to herself and yelled out. "I shall petition the government to make a law that limits the tax rate to only twenty five percent! Wahahaha!"

"Um….ok?"

"I shall cut the taxes for all farmers who supply me with plenty of wheat for the next shogunate!" She laughed while Shirou shook his head. "So spread the word and give me your letters of petition against the farm hating government that allows for taxes that even a oni cry in sorrow! Wahahah!"

"Um...that's great and all, but I'm fine with taxes right now."

Oda blinked before chuckling. "Oh! You jest because the taxes for wheat is at the highest point in this land's history! You must be uneducated."

"No, actually it feels pretty fair."

She started to get slightly annoyed. "No the taxes are overpriced! Don't you know any math?"

"Yes, I'm a part time teacher."

"Ah so the peasants are becoming teachers. Just like the other peasant." She muttered out loud while the woman looked at her in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" she said while not knowing she just pissed off someone. "Aren't you a peasant girl?"

She scowled before slapping Oda.

"OW!" She yelled out before the metal gate closed down and a closed sign was shown to all the world. "Oi! That uncultured brute!"

"You called her a peasant, nowadays people don't like that word."

"Well…..she still had the audacity to slap me! ME! The Devil King of the Sixth Heaven!"

"Just be glad you didn't get a crowd angry."

She huffed while looking a little disappointed. "Master, I require a….hug."

He moved over and hugged her while patting her back. "There there, wanna get some ice cream? That seems to cheer you up."

"...yes." She said sadly. "With those colored rice on it."

"So sprinkles?"

Oda nodded.

"Alright we can get sprinkles." He said while Oda kept on hugging him tightly.

"...thank you….Shirou."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing! I just said master! Wahahaha...ahah...ah...ah…" She said while looking red in the face.

"Did you actually use my name?"

"No!" She said while backing away. "I did not! I just…..um...ok! To the ice cream shop!" She then ran away as Shirou chuckled at her antics.

"Even when she fails she's still pretty fun to hang around with."

(Much later)

"UGH!" groaned Oda while her head was on the table as Shirou was getting ready for school. "WHY CAN'T I UNIFY THE COUNTRY LIKE LAST TIME!?"

"Because times have changed."

She rolled her head to him while looking very annoyed. "But master, I'm the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven. So that means I'm capable of controlling a few provinces!"

"If you told people that they'd think you're crazy." He sweatdropped while putting his shoes on. "But I need to get going, keep the house safe and don't burn it down!"

"I'm not that idiotic master!" she snapped while he went to the door and headed out. "Stupid attendant."

Knock knock.

She blinked before getting up and opened the door, only to see a blue haired boy and a gold haired man at the door. "What do you want weak peasant? Didn't I, the perfect head of the Oda Clan, defeated you and that mystery filled woman?"

"Hello, can Shirou come out to play?" smirked the blue haired boy.

"...no." She frowned. "And you! Monkey!" She pointed to the gold haired man. "Get lost! I am not in the best of moods!"

"You dare address the king of all kings as a flea bitten ape?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "And king of kings? Pah! I'm the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven AND the king of conquest! Your title is just like Christianity, a small fry in my crusade to burn away and establish a unified world without the old ways of Shinto and Buddhism! Wahahah!"

"Hold bold for a mere wench to carry such an insignificant title compared to mine."

She frowned before glaring at the man. "What. Did. You. Say."

"I don't need to repeat myself."

She eye twitched before raising her katana up. "Papiyas, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven!"

And slammed it onto the ground as the world became a inferno and burnt temples surrounded the two as Oda disappeared in a puff of raging fire.

Shinji and Gilgamesh's eyes widened at the sudden change in temperature while Gilgamesh brought out Ea.

"WAHAHAHA!" Oda laughed while floating above them, naked, and with a giant multi armed skeleton with charred bones behind her. "Witness the materialization of my story! The power to destroy all of the gods and mysteries of this world in a blazing inferno! And as we speak YOU! Stupid monkey! Shall be burned alive for your infidelity as a kami, a mystery AND A BASTARD WHO DARES CALL ME, ODA NOBUNAGA, THE DEMON ARCHER, A WENCH! WAHAHAHA!"

"D-Don't just stand there! Do something!" cried out Shinji in fear.

"Shut up mongrel." He said before feeling like his body was starting to suddenly combust.

"WAHAHA!" Oda laughed as the skeletons hand reached towards them and tried to slam them to the ground. "You can't stop my Reality Marble! NOW FIGHT AND DIE LIKE A COMMON MONKEY!"

"The only one dying like a common ape will be you!" declared Gilgamesh before his weapons appeared out from the sky itself before raining down towards her.

She saw this and smirked before they started to melt into slag. "WAHAHA! You foolish monkey! I, Oda Nobunaga, can control this place! And your divinity proves that I am stronger than you! WAHAHA!" She then sent the skeleton's hand at them while using a barrage of Tanegashima to blast them with ten times the normal power. "NOW BURN!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Gilgamesh tried to dodge, but his armor got hit several times with Shinji trying to just run. He then noticed that his entire body was starting to catch on fire and went wide eyed.

"Ah! Save me!" Shinji yelled while getting hit several times by the bullets on the arms. "OW!"

"BURN BURN BURN BURN!" Oda laughed while the skeleton and rifles attempted to kill them as Gilgamesh was struggling to not spontaneously combust.

However that was when Shirou came back due to forgetting his bag and saw the destruction and flames.

"What the hell?!"

"Ah!" Shinji cried out while running towards Shirou. "SAVE ME EMIYA!"

"...why?"

"SHE'S INSANE!"

"No, she's more of a cartoon villain."

"IS THAT A CARTOON VILLAIN!?" he snapped while pointing to Oda as she commanded the skeleton to grab Gilgamesh and squeezed him.

"WAHAHAHAHA! This is for calling me, Oda Nobunaga, the slayer of gods! A common wench!" she grinned sadistically before pointing a Tanegashima at his face. "Now face my wrath!"

"Ahhh! Emiya help!"

Shirou blinked before gaining an almost Oda smile. "Mmmm, I don't know Shinji. You did provoke her and tried to kill me a few times."

"What the hell Emiya!"

"You know." He said with a grin. "If you want me to call her off, I need some compensation from you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." He said while pointing to Oda, who now had three hundred Tanegashima's at Gilgamesh's head. "Now the things I need from you is simple and in three parts. One, Sakura comes and lives with me at the end of the week, two, you and your friend will have to stay away from us for the rest of the war and three." he pointed at him. "Never try this stunt EVER again!"

"What? B-But I can't-"

"WAHAHAHA!" Oda laughed while clicking the triggers. "TIME TO BURN IN HELL MONKEY!"

"You have five seconds before Oda kills him." Shirou said with a frown.

"Ahh! Ok ok! We give up!"

"Good." He said before calling out. "Oda! I'm back!"

Said Servant went wide eyed before the Reality Marble vanished and she regained her clothes as Gilgamesh fell head first on the ground. "O-Oi! Master, you came back…?"

"Yeah, it was just school." He said while Shinji ran for it. "But I did come back to get my bag."

"Oh….I see! Wahahaha! And you didn't see my glorious battle against the monkey because of that trifle? Oh master, you are a jestful attendant."

Gilgamesh slowly got up while feeling like he had third degree burns on his entire body. "Ow...damn that woman, this is worst than the time I had to deal with Ishtar."

Oda turned to him. "Oi! Get out or I will put a burning bamboo up your ass!"

"I will….have my vengeance on you both." He groaned before getting up and walked off. "Especially you king of conquest."

"It's Devil King of the Sixth Heaven you uncultured peasant!" Oda snapped. "And I will enjoy kicking your ass and burning your body and using the ashes as gunpowder! Wahahaha!"

"I think you're obsessed with threats like that." Shirou said as Oda smirked.

"Of course, who would I be if I, the perfect and beautiful, Oda Nobunaga, did not make threats involving fire?"

"Someone who could pass as a pyromaniac?"

She turned to him with a blank expression. "Eh?"

"Nevermind." 'At least she's capable of protecting the house.'

(Later)

"Finally, a day off, sunny day out, and the place is all to me." smirked Taiga sitting down in front of the tv. "And no crazy 'Wahahaha!'s in sight."

As she laid down, she didn't notice Oda walking down and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I swear, she could have a corny reality show with that laugh."

Oda blinked at that before grabbing the remote and changed it. "Ah! Monster Musume, the best manga on this magic box! Wahahaha!"

"WAH!"

She turned to her. "What? Didn't notice my presence? Mah, what a foolish peasant you are."

"I thought you and Shirou already left!"

"He told me to stay here." She sighed. "Something about my plans and 'Sakura' not mixing well. Stupid master."

"And that plan was?"

"...using her as propaganda for my army. She had the cute factor but none of the….charm I, the perfect Oda Nobunaga, has." She said with a huff.

"You? Charm? Where?"

She glared at her. "I have charm! I'm the most charmful person on the Oda Clan! Besides my niece, but that's beyond the point peasant!"

"Not much to say if you're the only one to mention it."

Oda glared at her before turning her head back on the screen. "That shows your inability to see real charm and beauty."

"No, just pointing out real facts you're in denial about."

Oda ignored her before seeing the yokai girls in wedding dresses. "Huh, so that's the western attire for weddings. Looks nice for my plans, wahahaha!"

Taiga shook her head before getting an idea. "Say, what if you use Shirou as a model? It might work better then using Sakura."

"...and?"

"You said yourself you want to be shogun so why not use him for that?"

Oda blinked before slowly getting a great idea. "Of course! Master may be slightly chubby but with his body as a model! I, Oda Nobunaga, will make him the puppet icon for the Oda Clan's Return to power! Wahahahaha!"

"Yeah sure, now let me get back to my shows." She said as Oda ran out of the room. She then got up and rang up someone. "Hello grandfather, yes I know it's been awhile, but can I ask you for a favor?"

(A while later)

"Taiga-nee! Oda! I'm back!"

Oda ran down the stairs and grabbed him by the arms. "Master! I finally got a plan for world unification!"

"Can it wait until after I sit down to relax?"

"But it is important master!" She said with a grin. "And you are a part of it!"

"Can't Taiga-nee help you this time?"

"She suggested it." She huffed. "For a peasant, she had a good strategy in retaking the title of shogun."

"Well is it gonna take long?"

"No idea." She said before walking inside. "But I need you to come here while I find the painting box."

(Later)

Shirou blinked while he was in his boxers as Oda was taking pictures of him from every angle. "Um, Oda?"

"What master? I am busy." She said while taking several good pictures in rapid succession.

"What exactly is this new scheme of yours?"

"Wahahaha! Oh master, didn't you figure this out? I'm using you as a model for my campaign to become shogun!"

"Wait, like a male model? How is that suppose to work?" he sweatdropped.

"Simple, if this generation of peasants enjoy the male body then they shall flock to my cause like flies! Wahahaha! And you master shall be the figure head of my rule!"

He sweatdropped at that.

"Now hold still, I need to use this painting box to get your ass." She said while taking pictures of his ass.

"I doubt that's gonna work."

"And why would you say that master?" Oda asked while the doorbell rung in the background.

"I'll get it!" Taiga called out while Shirou hoped it wasn't anyone he knew.

"Because that implies you'll get followers who wanna gawk at me, and I don't see anyone doing that around."

"..." She took a quick snap of the camera as she just blinked at him. "So you don't want to be a model?"

"With school, it would take up too much time."

"I see." She said while looking annoyed. "But still! You are my model for the day!"

"Hey!" Taiga called out while holding a large box. "I just got a gift from grandfather! And it's for you two!" 'He he he.'

"Really? I didn't expect that." remarked Shirou.

"I want you two to try them on." She smiled. "And you Oda, I hope you enjoy it."

"Oi! I will enjoy any tributes I receive! Wahahah!" She laughed while Taiga chuckled under her breath.

(A few minutes later)

"Are you two almost done?" Taiga asked while waiting from behind a closed door.

"Taiga-nee, why would your grandpa send us these?!"

"No idea, now are you done?"

"Peasant! I will burn your ass with a flaming sword!" Oda yelled with a slightly cracked voice.

"Just come out." 'He he he.'

Oda slowly walked out while wearing a white wedding dress with a veil covering her face and a long skirt that went all the way down to her legs and flowing behind her like a carpet.

Shirou came out while wearing a white tux with a black tie and matching shoes.

"Wow!" Taiga smiled. "You two look like newlyweds!"

"P-Peasant." Oda said with a red face. "I-I hate you!"

"Taiga-nee, can we change out of these now?"

"No." She said with a thumbs up. "I need to take a few pictures."

"Grrrr!" Oda growled. "Fine! But after this, I, Oda Nobunaga, will burn you hair with a flaming pot of noodles!"

"Try that and I'll post the pictures all over town."

"T-Try it!"

Taiga smirked at that. 'I knew you would say that.' She then pulled out her phone and took a few pictures before texting a few of her contacts as she closed it.

"W-What did you do Taiga-nee?"

"Oh just taking pictures." She said as Shirou's phone started getting texts. "Oh that must be your friends." She then slowly walked away. "Have fun with the wedding!"

"W-Wait!" He called out before seeing the texts on his phone and saw it was from Rin and Sakura, which either were very nasty comments or encouraging ones with a hidden meaning behind them.

As for Oda, she was still blushing red and trying to stay calm, which didn't happen much. "Grrrrrr! T-That peasant bitch!"

Shirou groaned while putting the phone away and looked at Oda and saw her...in a very different light. And that included a multi colored aura and some flowers around her body. 'Wow, that actually looks good on her.'

Oda looked at Shirou and blushed even harder under her veil. "M-Master? W-W-W-Why are you staring at me?"

"Huh? Oh! S-Sorry!" he said while Oda saw him with some flames around him and a mature face.

She blushed while fidiging around. "Um….i-i-i-it's ok…..master." 'How did I not know he was….this handsome? Well more than usual!?'

"Did...you stutter?"

"N-N-No!" She blushed before trying to walk away before tripping and landed on his chest. "Oof!"

"Are you ok?"

She blushed and stuttered a little. "Y-Y-Yes….." she muttered something under her breath.

"What?"

"..."

"Oda?"

"...Shirou." She said while looking very embarrassed and flustered at the moment. "I, Oda Nobunaga…..said….Shirou…."

"You used my real name?"

She nodded while for some reason both their hearts were racing like wild horses.

"Well...thanks." He said while removing the veil. "And I know this might be a little weird but….you look good in a wedding dress."

Oda blushed while looking into Shirou's eyes. "I-I-I um….I...um…"

"Yeah?"

"..." She blushed before moving closer. "S-Shirou...um….you don't mind...a girl that's the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven….and trying to unify the….world?"

"Oh? No, why would I?" He asked before getting kissed on the lips.

She kept on doing this for a few minutes before moving back. "T-T-Then I, Oda Nobunaga Emiya, will help you become emperor and become my vassal for life! T-T-T-This I swear on the Oda Clan's honor!"

"W-W-What?!" He yelled out with a red face.

"Shirou." She said while holding his hand and pointed to the sky. "We shall conquer the world and unify it under the Oda Clan! And you shall be there when our children, their grandchildren and our grandchildren's grandchildren are born and become legends themselves! Wahahahahaha!"

"I-Isn't that jumping way ahead?" he blushed.

"Not for me! The perfect and beautiful Oda Nobunaga Emiya!" She laughed as Taiga walked from a corner and smirked.

'Grandfather, you just made me happy. But….I hope Shirou uses protection.'


	63. Photo Finish and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Photo Finish and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A young filly ran through the streets of Canterlot to make haste to the castle. Her coat was light blue while her mane and tail were white. She had a tripod on her back to bring with her to what she had been invited to.

Her name is Photo Finish, and she was photographer. Correction, fashion photographer. But she had earned her cutie mark a week ago, and was still getting use to her special talent. For a filly, she had amazing technique with her shots and lighting. Which is why it was a dream come true that the very princesses themselves called her for a meeting. This was her chance to make it big.

She ran up to the castle and was stopped by the guards. She showed them the invitation which allowed her to be there and they let go inside.

After marveling at how beautiful it all looked, she found herself standing in front of the princesses themselves. She was careful not to bump her tripod as she bowed to the two rulers.

"Thank you for coming, Photo Finish." greeted Celestia as the young filly brought her head up.

No, thank you for inviting me, your highness." replied Photo Finish with a noticeable accent in her young voice.

"Me and my sister have called you for an important favor." replied Celestia with a serious look.

"I am ready!" declared Photo Finish striking a pose.

"We need you.." Celestia picked up a bundle that unfolded to reveal a baby dragon that was purple with green spines.

"To take the perfect photos of young Spike." finished Luna with a smile.

Photo Finish stared at the princesses with an open mouth at that. She was called to take baby pictures?

"I know it's not what you expected, but we feel you are more suited to this task than others." replied Celestia holding Spike close to her.

Photo Finish sighed, but brought her head back up If the princesses needed perfect baby pictures of this baby dragon, then she would give them the best pictures she has ever taken.

"I will do it." replied Photo Finish.

"Splendid." replied Celestia as she and Luna led the young filly to the room for her to get started.

After giving her some privacy to do her magic, Celestia and Luna headed off to take a trip to the spa.

Photo Finish scrunched her gaze as she tried to figure out the best way to take pictures of this little guy. She tapped her hoof to her chin and suddenly got an idea.

She rummaged around in her bag to see if she had it and smiled before pulling it out.

"Spike. I have something for you~" Photo Finish saw the little dragon look her way and held a gem in front of her. Spike stared at it in a mesmerized state and held it, before sucking on it with his mouth.

Photo Finish smiled and ran to her camera on the tripod and centered it on Spike. After making sure everything was together, she began to take photos of the young dragon.

Celestia and Luna made their way to the room where Photo Finish and Spike were and wanted to see how everything was going. When they opened the door, their eyes widened as a tidal wave of photos fell on top of them. Both rulers popped their heads out and saw a happy Photo Finish with Spike who was sucking on a gem.

"I am finished! Little Spike was wonderful!" gushed Photo Finish showing them several pictures she took of him. They ranged from him taking a nap while sucking his thumb to a pic of him showing a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"My, these are good." remarked Luna holding up a few with her magic.

"It seems you were the right filly for the job." commented Celestia.

Photo Finish smiled at the compliment and began to pack up her equipment. Before she left though, she felt something on her leg. She looked down to see Spike giving her a hug before she left.

Photo Finish smiled at that and gave Spike a pat on the head and kiss on his forehead before heading out.

As she made her away from the castle, she gave it another look before thinking, 'That little dragon vas cute.'

(Present Day)

A now adult Photo Finish was currently shaking her head as she ended up drifting down memory lane. After news spread of her taking great pictures of the princess's dragon son, she was the talk of Canterlot. But she couldn't focus on that now. She was here for a reason.

She had stopped in Ponyville in search of a new star. After Fluttershy was her model for a brief period of time, she went back to Canterlot in search of new faces. Not able to find any there, she decided to come back to the small town in search of new talent.

As she was walking, she failed to see a small figure, until she felt them bump into her leg and fell down. She looked down and through her glasses and saw a shape smaller than a pony. She pushed the glasses up a little and her eyes widened as the small figure was a young dragon with purple scales and green spines.

Photo Finish was stunned at the familiar colors. There was only one dragon she had ever met, especially with that specific color scheme. "Spike?"

Spike looked up and saw the fashion photographer Photo Finish herself standing there. For some reason, he felt like he knew her before she came to help Fluttershy become a model.

"Yeah, that's me." replied Spike standing up.

"You may not remember, but we met when you were just this big." replied Photo Finish using her hoofs to emphasize his size at the time.

Spike held his chin as he tried to to remember. After a moment, he stared at Photo Finish with surprise. "I do remember. You took photos of me when I was a newborn." replied Spike.

"Zat was me." replied Photo Finish.

"Wow, so why are you here in Ponyville again?" asked Spike.

"I am search of a new star." replied Photo Finish.

"Well, whoever it is, you'll make them into a star in no time." complimented Spike who was impressed with her work.

Photo Finish felt herself blush at the comment and turned to face Spike. It was then that she had an epiphany. Spike may have grown since the last time she had seen him, but he still retained his cuteness. That's it!

"Spike, how would you like to be my new star?" requested Photo Finish to the stunned Spike.

"Me? But why? Wouldn't a mare be more suited to your career?" asked Spike.

"True, but you have something zat mares would die for." replied Photo Finish.

"What's that?" asked Spike.

"You're natural ability of cuteness!" declared Photo Finish hugging the young drake closer.

Spike blushed at the contact and was put down to let him decide. Being a star would give him more time to go and see Equestria. And it would be interesting to see how many mares liked his pictures.

"Alright, I'm in!" declared Spike.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Photo Finish hugged Spike closer and gave him a kiss to the forehead just like when he was little before putting him down. "I have my stuff set up at a nearby inn. We can begin shooting there." replied Photo Finish.

"O-O-OK." stuttered Spike at the sudden kiss.

Spike turned around and felt Photo finish pull him into another hug. "You are just so cute!" gushed Photo Finish who was going to enjoy spending this much time with the young drake.

(omake)

Spike grinned as the camera went off and the last photo was taken of him for the day. It had been a long day, but a successful one at that. After doing his first photo shoot, the responses were enormous. It seemed like Spike's cuteness alone sent the mares in a frenzy. Luckily he had a few bodyguards. But spike wouldn't mind it either way.

"Alright everyone, time to head home!" declared Photo Finish as mares and stallions began to head home.

Spike was about to head out the door and to home, but found the door was locked. He turned around to ask Photo Finish if she could get the door, but stared as she discard her clothing and glasses to reveal her entire self.

"I zink we need to practice a few shots without the need for clothing." replied Photo Finishw ith bedroom eyes.

Spike's eyes widened at that. The screen soon faded to where we heard the cries of a young dragon, that quickly turned to moans along with a mares.

Halfway across town, we see Rarity looking at the latest magazine.

"What! Photo Finish chose Spike to be a model, but not me? Why does stuff like this keep happening to me?" cried Rarity who fell on her dramatic couch.


	64. Nurse Redheart and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Nurse Redheart and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was currently laying in one of the hospital beds as Twilight and the others came to see what happened. It turns out that Spike ended up crashing into a tree when he was rushing through town to try and find a gem he had lost.

"Oh Spike, are youg gonna be alright?" asked Twilight with concern.

"Yeah, Nurse Redheart said my injuries weren't that bad and said I could leave after a few days." replied Spike.

"That's good to hear." replied Twilight. It was at that moment Nurse Redheart came to check up on her patient.

"Hello Spike. How are you feeling?" asked Nurse Redheart checking his head.

"I'm feeling alright." replied Spike with a smile.

"Well, we'll leave you alone so you can get your rest." replied Twilight as she and the others headed out of the room.

"Okay. Don't worry, he'll be in safe hands." reassured Nurse Redheart who watched them go til they turned the corner.

"They gone?" asked Spike.

"Yep." Nurse Redheart turned to Spike with a seductive grin on her face and jumped on his bed, causing him to get sent up into the air and brought into a hug of hers as they landed on his bed.

Nurse Redheart nuzzled her head against his as he rubbed hers with a chuckle coming out of his mouth. "Man, someone's eager." joked Spike.

"For you, anytime." replied Nurse Redheart kissing his cheek.

Both dragon and mare simply layed there as they enjoyed the warmth form each others body.

"Man, I still can't believe it's been two weeks." replied Nurse Redheart.

"Yeah, two weeks since I came here because of a broken claw and met you." replied Spike.

"You were so adorable." commented Nurse Redheart.

"Were?" joked Spike.

"Oh shush." joked Nurse Redheart back.

That's right, Spike the dragon and Nurse Redheart were a couple. After Spike got a broken claw due to too much writing for Twilight, he ended up hear, where he was treated by Nurse Redheart herself. At first she was just doing her job, but after they got to talking about things, such as dreams, likes, what they did, both just hit it off.

Spike had long since given up his crush on Rarity, and found a better love with his marefriend.

Nurse Redheart saw the time on the clock and sighed before getting up. "Sorry Spike, I have to go." replied Nurse Redheart who didn't want to leave Spike just yet.

"It's alright. After all, I do have an angel in white." complimented Spike getting her to blush.

"Oh you." Nurse Redheart pressed her lips against Spike as they both felt each others lips. They both pulled apart and Spike watched her leave the room, but not before winking at him and giving a swing in her hips.

"Good thing my bath is only 10 minutes away." replied Spike lying back on his bed.

(Omake)

Twilight was carrying a bundle of flowers to help make Spike feel better while he was at the hospital.

Once she opened the door to his room, she saw the lights were off. She used her magic to flip the switch, and wished she hadn't as she saw Spike tangled in his bed sheets with Nurse Redheart, Nurse Coldheart, and Nurse Sweetheart.

"What is going on here!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Um, playing doctor?" suggested Spike who was met with Twilight fainting. Spike shrugged his shoulders before turning to the three mares. "I think I better take a more CLOSER look to make sure you three are alright." said Spike emphasizing closer.

"Of course, Doctor Spike." replied Nurse Redheart as they made sure the drake was VERY much taken care of.


	65. Sapphire Shores and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Sapphire Shores and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was having a hard time controlling his excitement as the line got shorter and shorter. He was about to get into a concert. But not just any concert, this was for his favorite singer. Sapphire Shores. She was a famous popstar from Canterlot who was holding a concert here in Ponyville. Luckily, he had managed to snag a ticket before they were sold out.

After getting past the guard to the concert, he found a good spot in front of the stage in the crowd of ponies. The lights soon dimmed and fireworks shot up, causing everypony there to cheer as the pony of pop herself rose up from the stage with the dancers behind her.

"Hellooooo, Ponyville! You ready to get your groove on!" called Sapphire Shores as the already excited crown stamped their hooves in the form of a cheer. "Than let your ears listen to my newest hit single!"

Sapphire and the dancers took their places as the son slowly began to come on.

Song: Naturally by Selena Gomez

How you choose to express yourself

It's all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside

It's intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away (away, away, away)

What you do so naturally (turally, turally, turally)

[Chorus:]

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Ba-ba-baby

You have a way of moving me

A force of nature, your energy

It comes naturally (you know it does), it comes naturally

Mmmm, yeah

And it takes my breath away (away, away) every time

What you do so naturally

[Chorus]

When we collide sparks fly

When you look in my eyes

It takes my breath away

It was at that moment of her dancing that Sapphire gazed into the crowd and her eyes met up with Spike. She suddenly found that her breath seemed to slip out of her. Luckily, she got in under control before continuing the song, but keeping a lingering gaze on the dragon while she continued to finish the song.

[Chorus]

Everything, baby, comes naturally

Sapphire Shores and her dancers stopped, signalling the end of the song. The crowd then began to stomp their hooves in excitement as Sapphire smiled and waved to them.

"Thank you all. I'd love to stay and continue, but we need to take a little break." replied Sapphire walking off the stage with the crowds down about having to wait, but excited for when she came back.

Spike saw his opportunity to meet Sapphire as he not only got a ticket, but a back stage pass. A little token from the Crystal Empire for saving them. He made his way through the crowd and saw Sapphire's dressing room. He showed the back stage pass, but the stallion guarding her room said he could be there, but couldn't be in the stars dressing room.

Spike was about to leave, but Sapphire looked out her door and spotted him. "Well, hello there fella. What you doing here?" asked the pony of pop.

"I came back here to see if i could meet you in person." replied Spike with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Well I always have time for a fan. You can let him." the stallion nodded and moved to let Spike through as he was allowed in.

"Say, weren't you the dragon I just saw in the crowd?" asked Sapphire who wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Yeah, you were staring at me with those beautiful eyes of yours." chuckled Spike who realized what he said and slapped himself mentally.

Sapphire was surprised by the unintentional compliment, and actually found herself blushing. She smiled at the nervous look Spike had on his face and found it cute.

"Don't worry hun, nothing wrong with compliments." assured Sapphire.

"I know, kinda slipped out." replied Spike rubbing his head.

Sapphire smiled and gestured for him to take a seat. After they were both seated, they began to talk.

Spike had begun with how he was hatched by twilight and was raised a little bit by Celestia, who actually adopted him considering she had always wanted a son. He then went on to explain how he use to have a crush for a unicorn named Rarity, but that passed after a long time.

Sapphire felt bad for Spike as he mentioned Rarity. It was clear he cared for her a lot, but she changed the subject to try and get him to focus on something else. She went on to explain how she discovered her talent was singing and went on to be one of the best young fillies around her age.

Spike was enjoying the time spent with Sapphire, but noticed the time and said he had to go home.

"Well, I enjoyed our time here, Spike." replied Sapphire getting up. She walked towards the door before turning to him. "Aren't you coming?"

"What? But I have to go, you still have a concert to finish." replied Spike with confusion.

"I got time. One of the bands is doing several encores, so I got some time." replied Sapphire.

Spike shrugged his shoulders and lead the way to Twilight's new castle with the pony of pop. Luckily, it was night time so they didn't run into any fans.

Spike and Sapphire made it to the castle with Sapphire looking at it in awe. "Well, this is where we say goodbye." replied Spike who wished the walk was longer.

"Well I don't think you have to say goodbye. After all, you said things didn't work out with Rarity, but that special mare might be closer than you think."

"What makes you think that?" asked Spike.

Sapphire got right in Spike's face with a smile and a strange glint in her eye. "Call it instinct." Sapphire pressed her lips against a surprised Spike's, who gladly returned the feeling by moving his claws through her soft mane. What really got Spike into the kiss was a noticeable scent from her mane that actually smelled of sapphires.

Sapphire pulled back and smiled at Spike's love struck and dazed expression. "Hope to see ya at my next concert, Spikey." replied Sapphire who gave Spike a wink as she headed back to her concert.

Spike didn't know how that happened, but he knew one thing for sure. He needed to ask his mom for more tickets!

(omake)

The city of Canterlot was much different than before. One could tell due to the fact that was giving off music that could be heard all over Equestria.

The reason was quite simple. After a couple years of dating, Spike proposed to Sapphire Shores. Her reply was a loud scream of yes that broke numerous windows. And considering she was the pony of pop, Celestia had given her the title of princess of pop! This resulted in a new rule. Dance off every day. Which was a good way to deal with the snooty ponies of the city.

Now we see the center of Canterlot with numerous ponies dancing with a noticeable couple in the middle. An older Spike danced with his wife, Sapphire Shores who wore a blue ball gown while wearing specially made hoof wear similar to Celestia and Luna and made sure to keep close to Spike to make sure all watching knew he was taken.

Meanwhile, Rarity was currently trying to get some sleep, but had trouble due to the loud music that shook her home.

"Make it stop!" yelled Rarity who lost once again lost the opportunity to be royalty.


	66. Rarity and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Rarity and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike looked himself over in the mirror and was satisfied with what he was wearing. He was currently wearing a black tuxedo with a purple undershirt and a black tie over it.

Twilight happened to be walking down the stairs and was wondering why her assistant/little brother was dressed up.

Spike saw Twilight in the mirror and turned to her. "Hey Twilight, I'm not gonna be able to get to work on those chores cause I'll be out for a while." replied Spike heading over to his basket to get his gift.

"What are you dressed up for?" asked Twilight.

"Simple. I finally got the courage to tell Rarity how much I like her, and she suggested we go out to start things off." replied Spike holding a small box in his claws.

"Wait, so Rarity accepted your feelings and you guys are going out on your first date?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, why? Is that hard to understand?" asked Spike who didn't like the way Twilight said that.

"No, I'm just glad to hear that everything went well. I'm proud of you Spike. That took some courage." replied Twilight with a smile.

"It sure did. I thought I'd stand there like a babbling idiot when I asked her." replied Spike satisfied with his clothing for the occasion.

Spike turned and headed out the door while picking up the bouquet of roses and head toward the boutique.

After a few minutes of walking, Spike finally made it the boutique and tried to calm his heart down long enough for him to walk up and knock on the door. He finally got it under control and walked up to the door before knocking.

He stood there as he heard the sound of hoofs coming to the door. It opened to reveal the one he held feelings for, wearing her dress that Twilight and the others made to thank her for making their dresses for the gala.

Rarity saw It was Spike and gave him a smile that she knew he melted under. "Why hello there, Spike. You ready?" asked Rarity.

Spike didn't respond for a few seconds as he swallowed the lump in his throat before responding. "Y-Yes, Rarity. Y-You look nice." replied Spike who felt silly hearing himself stammer.

"Why thank you darling. I must say, you do look quite dashing in that tux." replied Rarity complimenting him back.

Spike felt like he was on cloud nine from the compliment. He shook his head to focus and held the bouquet out to her. "I got these for you. I thought they would look beautiful on you." replied Spike who could tell his face was blushing.

"Why they're beautiful. I love them." Rarity held them with her magic and put them in a vase to keep them hydrated and put one rose to put into her mane. The way it was put and the way she tilted her head made her even more gorgeous to Spike than before.

"Shall we go?" asked Rarity holding her hoof out for Spike to grab.

"We shall." replied Spike wrapping his arm around her hoof and the two of them soon went on their way.

Spike was feeling butterflies in his stomach constantly as he and Rarity walked through Ponyville. He hoped his plan for the date went alright. If all went well, he would ask Rarity a very important question.

Rarity was excited for what the night may have as this was Spike who planned it. She new he had powerful feelings for her after the fiasco with his greed. Ever since then, she had gradually been feeling the same. She didn't tell him yet as he asked her out before she could tell him. Plus, this date would show how mature Spike truly is.

Spike stopped where they were as they made it to their destination. Both looked up as they stood in front of a new place in Ponyville. This place was designed to be a restaurant, while also having a dance floor where couples could slow dance together.

Both made their way in and were soon escorted to a nice table by the waitress. Both waited there at the table as their food was getting ready.

"Well Rarity, how does this place look?" asked Spike hoping she liked it.

"It's wonderful. How did you get a reservation?" asked Rarity.

"Being Celestia's son has its rewards." shrugged Spike. He had told Twilight and the others a month ago about him being the official adopted son of Celestia. They were surprised, but he said that he didn't want ponies to pretend to be his friend, so he kept it hidden, which made them feel that he was more mature than they thought.

Both of them soon saw their foods get placed in front of them and began to enjoy the delicious meal. Rarity had a simple salad with delicious croutons, while Spike dined on some of the best gems they had.

After finishing up their meal, Spike said he had one more thing for their date. Spike had Rarity cover her eyes and held her hoof as he brought her around the restaurant.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." replied Spike as Rarity uncovered her eyes, and was speechless at what she saw.

Behind the restaurant was a gorgeous lake with the trees on the sides parting it just right for the moon to be reflected in the clear water.

"I figured this would be something you might like." replied Spike.

Rarity didn't say anything, but held like close. "Spike, this is the best date I've ever been on."

"Well, it's not over yet." replied Spike.

"What do you mean Spikey?" asked Rarity.

Like held her hooves in his claws and looked her right in the eye. "Rarity, you already know this, but I like you. A lot. I know I'm a dragon and your a unicorn, but I want us to be together. So, what I'm asking is, will you be my marefriend?" asked like getting down on one knee. All he needed was a ring to make it look like a wedding proposal.

Rarity smiled and held back the tears before holding Spike's face with her hooves and slamming her lips with his. An instant rush of electricity passed through both of them as they knew this was the start of a new beginning for them.

(Omake)

"Yay!" cried Rarity now donned in a princess gown. Since like had proposed to her, she had been treated as a princess from Celestia and Luna. This day couldn't get any better. She had become a famous fashion designer, she was treated like the thing she had dreamed of, and she had the best dragon as her lover nothing could get much better.

"Hey Rarity? Fashion Hoof just called. They want you to design a new spread of gowns for the upcoming Gala."

She took that back. It just got better. And one thing was for sure. Spike was ten times the gentlecolt than Blueblood ever was.


	67. Suu and Kimihito

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Suu and Kimihito

Series: My Daily Life with a Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kimihito residence-

Kimihito whistled while currently making breakfast with everyone up and awake. The meal was just some rice due to Miia's cooking yesterday. "Hope everyone's hungry because I'm making a huge batch."

As he was doing that, he didn't notice a small green and blue blob right next to his feet.

"Now just add a little bit of pork and done!" he smiled while turning to the girls. "Breakfast is ready girls."

"Yeah!" Miia cried out. "Thank you darling!"

However as he walked towards them he slipped on the blob and went flying into Lala's chest.

"Ooof!"

Said dullahan turned red while the food wound up landing on the table and a little bit on the girls themselves. "H-Hey!"

"..."

"Ah! It's scolding hot!" cried out Cerea jumping up and trying to wipe the food off while Papi tried eating it off her own body with Rachnera managing to cling to the ceiling before it touched her.

"Oh it's so hot." Mero moaned.

Kimihito groaned at that while Miia noticed the blob getting up.

"Master?" Said Suu. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok Suu." he winced. "You were kinda too close there though."

She smiled. "Breakfast?"

"It is not ready." Lala said while looking red in the face. "N-N-Now get away from my chest!"

"Ah! Sorry!" blushed Kimihito backing up while Suu saw the soy sauce on the girls and got a glint.

"Wait Suu! Don't!" cried Miia seeing the slime lung over the table and start wrapping around the girls that were covered in the food. "Ahh!"

Suu moved her tentacles and body over the girls while taking in the soy sauce in the process. "Yum!"

"D-Desist Suu!" moaned Cerea.

"Ah! T-This feels weird!" gasped Papi.

"Oh!" Mero moaned.

"D-Desist slime!" Lala moaned out. "For I'm a r-reaper!"

Suu kept on moving on the girls while Kimihito just sighed at their antics.

'Don't stare, just help.' he thought before whistling and filled up a cup of water. "Hey Suu! Look, water!"

She turned around and jumped at him while clinging to his arm and used her antenna to suck the water from the cup. "Master."

'Thank kami.' Kimihito thought with a sigh.

The girls panted with relief with Rachnera smiling.

"That's one way to enjoy breakfast, don't you girls agree?"

"N-No!" Cerea yelled. "It is not!"

Miia got an idea and threw some of the remaining soy sauce laced rice at the arachnid and pointed at her. "Suu! Soy sauce!"

The slime turned with Rachnera going wide eyed before Suu stretched out and covered Rachnera's body making her let go and fall down with a groan as Suu's body started creeping around her thorax, legs, and chest.

"H-HEY! Get off me!" she yelled as Suu kept on molesting her body.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" smirked the lamia.

Kimihito sweatdropped at this before seeing Suu looking at him slightly and winked at him before going back to molesting the arachnid. "Alright Suu, I think that's enough."

The slime blinked before getting off Rachnera and walked to Kimihito. "Ok master."

Rachnera panted in relief while seeing Cerea smirking and glared.

"Master." Suu smiled.

"Yes?"

"Hug me." she said with a smile.

"Huh?" he responded with her request making the other girls turn their heads.

"Please?" she said cutely. "One hug?"

He blushed at the face before giving it to her making her smile and give a discrete smug look at the girls catching them off guard.

"Hey! I want one too darling!" cried out Miia.

"Papi wants a hug too boss!"

"Wait-" Kimihito tried to say before getting hugged by all the girls, which nearly crushed his ribs and spine. "GAH!"

Suu pouted even though the combined hug was squishing her, she kept her hug going.

(Later)

"Ow…." Kimihito groaned while on the couch. "I can't feel….my body…"

"Apologies milord." bowed Cerea.

"Don't worry honey." Rachnera while putting webbing around his body. "My silk will help keep you from struggling too much."

"Beloved." Said Mero. "Do you want me to get you some of my...flesh. I heard that it can heal even the most grave of illnesses."

"I'm fine…." He grimaced. "I just need some ice."

"Papi will get it!"

"No I will." Miia said while slithering away as Suu blinked and had an idea as she moved into the freezer and started to suck some of the cold water inside. "Don't worry Suu, I'll get it for him."

But she kept on drinking the cold water as she got bigger as her chest became a G cup and her hips and ass got bigger. She then sighed and walked to Kimihito before laying on him with a long smile. "Is master cool now?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." he stuttered from the position and temperature making Cerea and Miia get bent out of shape.

Suu smiled at that while moving her chest near his face. "Master, hug me again?"

He blushed crimson red hearing that as Lala felt a little annoyed.

"Hey! That's too close." spoke up Miia as she and Cerea tried pulling Suu off him.

She huffed while she stayed on Kimihito's body. "Master needs cold water. Not cold lizards and horses."

"You can help him by NOT being on top of him like that." frowned Cerea.

She glared at them with an icy cold expression before getting off and started spitting cold water at her.

"Gah!"

"Hey!"

Suu shrunk down before running off with a huff.

"What is with her?" Miia muttered.

Kimihito blinked while feeling like this wouldn't be the last time Suu did something like this.

(Later)

"Later girls!" Kimihito called out. "I will be right back!"

"Be back soon!"

"Do not get lost at sea beloved!" Mero called out while wiping some tears away with a handkerchief.

"What sense would he have to be near the sea to get groceries?" deadpanned Lala.

"He must find the perfect fish for our dinner and he gets caught up with a gang."

"You have watched too many crime shows." Miia deadpanned as Papi looked around.

"Where's Suu?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since she tried seducing honey away." smiled Rachnera seeing Miia and Cerea frown. "Maybe you two should have tried harder before she got the lead on you."

"What are you saying you harlot?" Cerea frowned.

"I'm saying she might be thinking that it's time to make her move on him since no one here has crossed that line with him yet."

Miia frowned at that. "Darling is just waiting for the best time to pop the question!"

"Oh? And who do you think is going to get to be honey's wife?" She asked with a smirk. "The one who seduces him first or the one who just sits behind? I'm just going to wait for the right moment, but if Suu manages to win maybe she'll consider letting me be his mistress instead."

That got their attention while Papi blinked.

"So hubby would have a female boss and Papi would help with the chicks?"

"If you're good."

"D-Don't speak such things!" spoke up Cerea. "If anyone shall keep milord safe and sound at his side it shall be me!"

"Oh to lose the one you love to another women, mother would be up in arms hearing that." sighed Mero with a smile.

Lala looked at the girls before saying. "Kimihito will be in the hands of the reaper after death."

The girls started to get into an argument while we cut back over to Kimihito.

And he was looking around for some ice cream for them, since he knows they are nice when they aren't trying to accidentally kill him in some fashion.

'Mmmm should I get coffee flavored ice cream or just vanilla?' he thought while looking at the freezer. That's when he had a flashback of what Rachnera was like with coffee and grabbed vanilla. 'Just to be on the safe side.'

As he was walking away to get some lobsters, he didn't see a small goo puddle in the tank eating some of the crustaceans.

'Mmm, tasty.' the slime thought while seeing the boy walking towards the tank as she had the lobster near its body head first as the claws stuck out of it.

Kimihito blinked while looking at the tank. "..."

"..."

"..."

"Nom." the slime finished eating the lobster and made a heart sign on it's antenna.

"Suu what are you doing here?"

Suu looked at him and blinked before eating more lobsters.

"Suu knock that off!" he whispered while making sure no one was looking. "That's stealing!"

She blinked and jumped out as she changed back to her tiny form. "Sorry master, I was hungry."

"You shouldn't go off and eat food without paying for it then. If you wanted to come you could've told me ahead of time."

She nodded before smiling. "Ok master, you're the best human ever."

'Huh, that was….new.' he admitted as Suu hugged his leg.

"I love you master."

He blushed hearing that before patting her head. "Um, thank you Suu. Since you're here, maybe you should stick close to me so you don't get lost."

"Ok." she said while holding his hand, making a few people think it was a father and daughter moment. "Can we get milk please?"

Kimihito felt a little nostalgic hearing that. "Sure thing Suu."

She smiled while letting him lead the way and inwardly thought back to the other girls. 'All of them have tried getting close to master so differently, should I try that too?'

(Later)

Suu smiled while drinking a large carton of milk as she watched Kimihito getting 'hugged' by Miia, or in his case, getting squeezed tightly.

"Darling! Let's cuddle tonight!"

"Gah! Miia...ease up….ah."

"Please!"

Suu finished her milk before seeing her now teen sized body and D cup chest as she walked over and poked Miia's tail. "Master is in pain, please let go." she said in a very cute voice.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry darling!" spoke Miia letting up while Kimihito groaned.

"Ow." he groaned as Suu patted his head.

"Is master ok?" she asked with a concerned smile.

"I will live…" He groaned as Suu gave him a boobie hug.

"Relax and just rest up master." She said while looking at Miia with a smirk. "I'll help you if you need a real way to cuddle."

'T-That little!' She thought in rage as Papi walked by and saw the sight.

"Oh! Can Papi join in too?"

"Yep." Suu smiled.

"Yah!" she cried jumping over and hugged Kimihito making his face turn as red as Miia's tail.

'This is too cute!' he thought while Suu deviously smirked.

(Later)

Cerea looked around while a little concerned. "Milord, have you seen my shampoo?"

"No, where did you last see it?"

"In the bathroom." she said while seeing Mero getting pushed by Suu, who was looking shinier than normal.

"Thank you Suu, but you don't need to worry about me, I can move around just fine."

"But I insist." She smiled. "Plus master might think of this as adorable."

Mero blinked as Cerea noticed Suu's appearance and frowned.

"Suu, did you eat my shampoo?"

"Maybe~" she sang while winking at Kimihito. "Master, how do I look? Clean? Shiny?"

"Well you seem….chipper." He admitted.

"Well I feel like being an idol!" She sang while bouncing around happily. "Want to hear a song?"

"You can sing?" blinked Cerea and Mero.

"Yep." she said before making a mic from her antenna and started a tune. "Master~ Oh cute and adorable master! Come~! And dance! He he~" She then started a little cute dance and twirled around. "Oh master! I love you! Love love love! Love love love! Ya ya! Love you! Yahooo! Ya!" she then stopped and posed.

Mero clapped with Kimihito doing the same slower while Cerea frowned.

"So how was it~?" asked Suu with a sing song voice. "Was I a cute idol?"

"You sure seemed blunt on saying you love milord."

"It was wonderful! Proclaiming your love for beloved while another girl hears? Ah, how heartwrenching." sighed Mero with a smile.

Suu looked at Kimihito. "And you master~" she winked at him while making a star on her antenna. "Did you love it~?"

"Well, it definitely threw me for a loop."

"Want to hear another one?" she sang while Rachnera walked into the room.

"Who's singing in here? And...why is Suu shiny?"

"She ate my shampoo." Cerea frowned.

"And it was Suu, she has a great voice." commented Kimihito.

Suu smiled before singing. "Master master! Master Master! Oooooh~ Love love love! Love love love! Yeah yeah! Spiders and mermaids, centaurs and dullahans, lamias and harpies! All of them cute! But not as cute as..." she hummed a few notes as Lala, Miia and Papi walked into the room. "Sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy little cutely me! La la la la la la~! Yah!"

"Suu can sing?!" cried out Miia and Lala together while Papi tried dancing to the tune.

"Sing sing sing!" Suu sang with joy. "Sing sing sing! Ooooh! Harems and antics! Dead and cuteness! Go hand in hands! La la la! Master and Suu! Cute as can be! Never a Nega-Suu! Yuck~! Ooooooooh! As the love is shining in the sky so does my love for you! Oooh oh ho ho! Ya! Master and Suu, Suu and master! We go hand and hand with all of the lllllloooooovvvveeee in the world! Yahooo!" she then posed while giving off a heart with both hands and a wink. "He he~"

The crowd clapped, although they sweatdropped at how cheesy that portion felt.

Suu looked at Kimihito and smiled. "Master~ Did you love it?"

"Well it was definitely...interesting."

She smiled before looking at the girls and sang. "You can't stop an idol~"

'She's starting to get annoying.' The girls minus Papi thought in annoyance.

"Sing again!" piped up said harpy.

"Ok!" Suu smiled before singing. "Master! Oh master! Love this slime! For I love love love love love love you! Even to your faults I shall love you forever and ever~ Ya ya ya ya! La la la la! Aya! Love you~! Yahoo!" She then finished with a pose as she pointed at him with a gun like gester. "Chu~!"

"Ok ok, no need to flaunt it." spoke Rachnera.

"Why~?" She said with a giggle. "Can't any of you girls sing?"

All of them were silent and looked away.

"I thought so." She said before walking away, but not before blowing a kiss at Kimihito. "Chu~"

"I rest my case about what I mentioned." whispered Rachnera.

"Still she did have a nice voice." Mero admitted. "Like the sirens who lure men to their doom because their hearts are swayed~"

"Papi likes her singing."

As for Kimihito, he was a little confused why a bottle shampoo turned her into an idol.

(Later)

Kimihito whistled while outside cleaning the windows, but when he turned to the bucket he saw Suu in there making him jump back with a scream. "Suu?!"

"Hi master." She said while blowing bubbles out of her mouth.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Watching you." She said with a smile. "And playing with bubbles."

"Well could you get out? I need to clean the windows." he sweatdropped.

"No." She said while blowing out bubbles. "I want to help."

"How?" he asked before seeing her stretch up out of the bucket with her legs being one and saw her move over the windows and rub her breasts against them.

"See?" She said while making her breasts bigger. "Boobie sponges."

Kimihito looked away with a blush seeing them grow.

"Master, can you put more soap in please?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh sure." He said while adding more soap to the bucket.

Suu smiled. "Can you get a hose as well? Please?"

"How come? Can't you reach already?"

"Please?" She said cutely with a pout. "Just this once?"

'T-Too cute!' he thought before walking over to the hose.

Suu smiled as he brought it to her and she put the hose into mouth. "Gulp gulp gulp!"

He went wide eyed as she used the water to make her chest bigger and used said bosom to wash the windows. 'I hope she doesn't grow huge!'

Suu kept on washing the windows as she got bigger and bigger until she was taller then Kimihito with a large set of hips and a K cup chest. She then spat the hose out and turned to him. "Ooops, looks like I used too much. Sorry master."

"It's ok, but thanks for your help."

She smiled before blowing bubbles at him and got an idea. "Master, want to swim on me?"

"Swim on you?" he blinked before blushing. "Um, I'll pass."

Suu huffed before grabbing him and layed on her stomach as she placed him on her chest. "Aw master, it's fun to relax."

He turned beet red from the position and nearly got a nosebleed seeing her chest up close.

"So want to swim?" she said while not seeing Cerea walking by with a towel.

"Milord, I acquired a tower for you...what the!?" she cried out with wide eyed. "What in the world are you two doing?!"

"Letting master swim." Suu smiled. "And he's happy at the moment, right master?"

Cerea blinked before seeing Kimihito sinking into the slime.

"GLUB GLUB GLUB!"

"Milord!"

"Oops." Suu chuckled. 'Looks like I have to try another method.'

(Later)

Kimihito sighed while lying in his bed, now dry and away from any monster girls that want to sleep with him. He put up a sign outside and made it clear he wanted some time alone.

But as with all things, rules were meant the be broken.

'I hope Miia does not come here.' he thought while recalling the squeezings and rib breakings she gave him. 'I could go one night without too much of my bones breaking.'

As this was happening, the door slowly opened an closed suddenly as Suu walked onto the bed and laid next to him.

"Master, can I sleep here tonight?" she asked while holding a pillow in her hands.

"Suu, I told everyone I just wanted some time to myself."

"But…" she said with a sad voice. "I'm scared."

He blinked and turned to her. "Scared of what Suu?"

"Losing you." She said while clutching the pillow tightly. "I had a bad dream and….Naga-Suu…..ate you…"

He recalled the event and looked down at her before pulling her close. "It's alright Suu, I'm not going anywhere. If anything, I was more scared you were gonna be gone forever when we were inside her. I was thankful when you came out of it alright."

"Master." She said while feeling safe. "I was worried for you and...thanks for saving me."

"It wasn't just me, it was everyone."

"But you saved my core." She smiled. "And...I'm happy that you put me in your mouth."

He chuckled remembering that.

"Master." Suu moved closer and hugged him. "Thank you for caring for me."

"No problem Suu." Kimihito said with a smile as he closed his eyes. "But it's time to get some rest."

"Ok." She said while seeing him fall asleep. She then looked around before kissing his forehead. "Night, master~"

(Later)

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzz."

Miia slowly opened the door and moved towards the bed as she attempted to lay next to Kimihito. 'Oh darling~ You are so handsome sleeping.'

"Zzzzzz."

"He he he." She chuckled before moving the covers and saw Suu sleeping next to him and cuddling with him like a teddy bear.

"Zzzzz….master….zzzz."

"S-Suu?!"

She yawned and looked at Miia with a frown. "..." she then spat some goo at her face.

"GAH!"

"Too early." She said with a pout.

Miia rubbed the goo off and glared at Suu before trying to pull her off.

She kept on hugging Kimihito while Miia stretched her out like rubber. "Go away!"

"No! Darling needs me to sleep with!"

"No!" Suu said in anger before letting go and started to molest the lamia.

"Kyaah!"

Kimihito yawned while slowly looking at his clock and went back to sleep. "Too...early."

(One molesting later)

"Now leave us, we're tired."

"Ah...ah….ah…" Miia panted as Suu closed the door on her with Lala walking by.

"What are you doing?" She asked while Miia felt a little warmer then normal.

"N-Nothing!"

"..." 'Strange.' she thought before walking away.

Miia huffed before slithering back to her own room. 'I'll remember that Suu!'

(Later)

"Nom nom nom." Suu munched on some eggs while sitting on Kimihito's lap at the breakfast table. "Yum!"

"What are you doing on milord's lap?" frowned Cerea.

"Eating." She said with a smile. "Want to do it as well?"

She blushed while imagining herself sitting on Kimihito's lap. She shook her head while Kimihito sweatdropped.

"Suu? Why don't you sit next to Papi like you usually do?"

"No." She said while eating more eggs. "I want to sit with master."

He sighed while noticing the air was tense since some of the girls glared at Suu.

"Master." she said while looking at him. "Can you make some ham please?"

"That's gonna be hard, right now I'm kinda on a budget."

She pouted. "Meany."

Kimihito sweatdropped at that while patting her head. "But next time I will get you some ham."

"...pinky promise?"

"Sure."

She moved her hand out. "Ok master."

Mero looked at the two pinky swearing while finding it both tragic and cute.

As for the others besides Papi, they were….miffed.

'How come darling is giving her a pink promise? I want one too!' Miia thought in anger while Suu looked in their direction and gave a devious smirk. 'THAT BRAT!'

"Master." Suu smiled. "Can we go swimming after breakfast? Or take a walk?"

"Maybe hold off on swimming."

"Ok." she sighed. "But can we go to a movie or something? I don't mind as long as master is ok with it."

'That sounds like a date!' thought the girls, minus Papi.

"Well-"

"Ok!" Suu giggled. "Then let's go to the movies master!"

"Wait!" Cried out Miia. "What about the rest of us?"

"You are too big and Papi can come if she wants." Suu said bluntly.

"You have started to grow too close to master as of lately Suu." frowned Cerea.

Suu blinked before saying something so surprising that everyone thought she was another person for a second. "Yep, because I love master as a hubby."

"What?!" she and Miia let out while Rachnera and Mero smiled, Lala blushed, and Papi cheered.

She smirked before kissing Kimihito on the cheek. "And since I got closer to him, I'm the head wife and you all are the second wives. He he he~"

"W-What?!" blushed Kimihito with wide eyes while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "T-T-That's really jumping ahead Suu!"

"Nope~" She said while being very seductive. "After all, we may love you but I love you even MORE!"

"It's not official without a kiss." idly remarked Rachnera with a smirk seeing Cerea and Miia looking red.

Suu blinked before kissing him on the lips and moved away with a loud popping sound. "Like that?"

"SUU?!" roared out the centaur and lamia.

"What? I'm marking my mate." She joked while pointing to Lala and Papi. "Wife two and three."

"Yeah! Papi is bosses third wife!"

Kimihito blushed crimson before Suu pressed their lips together again, only this time he felt tongue making him pop a nosebleed with Cerea and Miia letting out roars of anger and looking wild right now. 'Oh crap!'

"SUU!" Both yelled before knocking the table down and rushed at them as Mero and Rachnera were caught in the crossfire.

CRASH!

Rachnera climbed up while Mero went flying and landed on Lala causing her head to go bouncing across the floor.

"Ow…"

Suu however was able to escape with Kimihito in her grasp. "Now if you excuse us, we are going to the movies." She then ran off. "I'LL LET YOU KNOW ABOUT IT TOMORROW MORNING!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Don't forget about Papi!" Said harpie called out as Lala groaned in pain.

"Maybe I should have….joined….ow…" she said before fainting.

-Omake-

"Suu!" yelled Miia with a blush as she slithered down the hall.

She blinked while looking up from the couch. "Yes?"

"One of your kids did it again!" she cried out flailing her arms.

"Did what?"

"You know what." she huffed looking down at her tail where her panties were visible while something was moving around under it making her shudder. "Tell it to stop!"

"Sull." Said Suu. "Come out of her, she might have eggs in there."

The thing came out as it was revealed to be a red slime with black eyes and a purple tip on its two antenna. It gave a pout before sliding down the tail while Miia sighed in relief.

"Why did she have to inherit that part of you? It's embarrassing!"

"Because she is a growing girl." Suu smiled happily.

"Ahhh! Stop that!" cried Cerea galloping in and bucked around while bumps were seen moving around inside her top with her face all red. "SUU! Tell your offspring to stop this at once!"

"Sui, Sur!" called out Suu. "Get off of her!"

The bumps stopped moving while moving out of the top and onto Cerea's back to reveal two orange slimes with pink eyes and three antennas with a red tip on the ends.

"Your offspring do not stop!"

"But they need to learn how to escape danger." Suu pouted.

"My clothes are not shelter!"

"But your boobs are warm." She said as Lala blushed as something was in her pants.

"C-Can you….get your offspring out….?" She stuttered with a moan.

"Sli! Come out!" Suu called out as a purple slime with blue eyes and no antenna oozed out of the pant's leg.

"I feel so humiliated…." muttered Lala embarrassed.

Suu saw her children and counted. "Huh? Where is Sol?"

"Get it off me!" yelled Rachnera while a pink slime with yellow eyes and four antenna with black tips on each end, was crawling around her thorax and near her slit. "Ah!"

"Get down from there!"

The slime blinked before falling down and stood next to her siblings.

"Good now Sull, Sui, Sur, Sli and Sol." Suu said with a smile. "Let's find master and give him a hug."

"M-Milord is currently out back." blushed Cerea.

They all looked at her before getting a glint in their eyes.

"Wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

"ATTACK!" Suu commanded as they attacked the girls and started molesting them with their tentacles.

"KYAAAAH!"

And so another day in the Kimihito family comes to an end but how many more slimes will be made in the meantime? Well, that is for you to ponder~


	68. Takashiro, Minase, Kitami, an her group

Crazy trouble with love part 3

Takashiro, Minase, Kitami and her group

Series: Bible Black

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitami smirked as she sipped some coffee while looking at the sperm leaking on the floor from Maki's ass while Jun licked at the breasts and Saeko was looking passed out with her own dick flaccid and showing a mess all around it. 'Now that was a good exercise~' She chuckled silently while drinking her coffee. 'I wonder what should I do now then...?'

Ring ring ring

"Yes, who is this?" Asked curiously the brunette upon answering the phone call.

"It's me."

"Oh! Minase-kun." smiled Kitami while putting on the innocent act.

"Kitami-sensei relax, I know it's you." chuckled the boy on the other end.

The girl smirked and let out her own chuckle. "What kind of a teacher would I be if I couldn't mess with one of my students?"

"That's true, but as long as you're not out for blood or world conquer I see no damage in letting you do whatever you want." he smirked on the other end while looking out the window and letting Yukiko rub her breasts around his dick with a pant.

"Ah, don't worry about that, I just wanted a new body, and now I have it thanks to Imari-chan~" She answered.

"But there's one small problem." remarked the male with a frown. "Someone might be a problem if we let her to her business. If she catches wind that you survived, she'll make sure you're banished for good."

Kitami's eyes narrowed at that before she said, "Ah yes, I was wondering what had happened to that damn bitch...Where is she now anyway?"

"Last I heard she was going to move out of town and resign as a teacher, but that's all I know."

"Hmmm...we should investigate as soon as possible, she's too much of a risk to be let loose like that." frowned Kitami. "Come tomorrow I'll have Saeko and the others try to find a paper trail, you see if you can hear any rumors relating to her."

"Alright, it's a date then." He chuckled back playfully before closing the call.

Kitami smirked at the phone before turning to Jun and Maki who moaned as they had another orgasm on the floor. "You two, clean this mess up. You and Saeko are going to be finding out some stuff about Takashiro come tomorrow."

"Hai Mistress~" Both girls answered before licking up their release like dogs, or better yet bitches, making her smirk widen at the sight.

(Next day)

The dark group now found themselves at the school's library as Minase was looking through the information obtained by Saeko and her group and comparing it with any information found on a PC.

'Come on come on, there has to be an address Takashiro-sensei put down on here.' He mumbled mentally to himself, only for his eyes to widen upon seeing a small news article about a foreign redhead being trained to become a monk! "Jackpot! We got her!" He stood

*RING RING RING*

"Yes, who is this?"

"What, did you forget your boyfriend's number already? I'm hurt."

"Just kidding dear, I knew it was you all along." She chuckled back before her tone became a mix of seriousness and curiosity. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes, I found a news article on her training to be a monk, proof she's gonna be preparing for the future. I got the address from it, so we should have a good head start on tracking her down and stopping her getting far in her studies."

His answer all but made the possessed brunette smile wildly. "Excellent work, that bitch won't know what hit her." 2. Laughed Kitami as she hanged up and began to prepare for the "meeting" with her "dear old friend".

(Later on)

Minase was driving a minivan with Kitami and their group of sluts down a mountain road while Kitami was looking at a map.

"How long until we arrive, Mistress?" Jun asked respectfully.

"If we keep going down this road and take a left, it'll take us to the shrine she's learning at in twenty minutes." She answered while pointing at the location in the map.

"Not unless we speed it up." remarked Minase before hitting the gas harder. And with that, their car speeded up all the way to the Temple, managing to arrive around almost half the time earlier than expected. When they stopped Minase put it in park. "Alright, we need to be careful now." He said as they all got out of the car, dressed in black outfits with masks to cover their tracks.

"You three go in back and make sure she doesn't try to run off." Ordered Kitami to Saeko and her followers, who did as told and left her alone with Minase. "We'll check out the front and see if we can find her and trap her." The brunette said as she and her male companion went forward.

They looked around and made their way up the steps very quietly while standing on both sides of the door and put their ears against the wall.

"She has to be around here somewhere, but where?" Frowned Minase while whispering.

"Wait, I hear something." whispered Kitami. "It sounds like...footsteps!"

Minase frowned while pulling out a small capsule as he reached for the handle and began to slowly pull on it. "Then we better make sure they can't see us." He muttered as he heard the footsteps getting closer to them.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Called a female voice familiar to both of them as they saw their target, Hiroko Takashiro, with a buddhist outfit.

Kitami and Minase nodded before he threw the capsule which hit the floor and caused a big smokescreen.

"W-What's going on?!" Gasped the redhead as she felt something coming closer to her. She looked around before finding a hand over her mouth and her arms restrained behind her. "M-MMMGGPPPHHHH?!" She tried to scream, but the hand in her mouth made her unable to speak at all.

"Relax Takashiro-sensei, we just came by for a little visit." Said a familiar male voice behind her, making her eyes widen before she felt a cloth on her mouth, making her feel dizzy before fainting.

(Later)

'H-Hmmm...w-where am I?' Could only think the former professor once she woke up, barely recalling what had happened to her. She tried to move up, but found her arms and legs wouldn't listen. Then the red head saw herself bounded to a bed with her arms and legs spread out in a X Shape. She blushed while tugging at the chains. "W-What's going on?!"

It didn't help the fact that her robe was open, revealing her currently naked body with no underwear on it. She started to squirm and tug harder, but it did no good. And if anything, it began to make her hornier if the blush on her face and the pants of pleasure were something.

'Who did this? Where are they right now?'

"Sounds like someone's awake." Called out a familiar female voice in an amused tone, making her freeze up as she recognized it.

"No, it can't be..." She mumbled in shock, hoping that all of this was just a nightmare from where she could wake up. She heard the door open and turned her head with fear. And indeed, there was Kitami smirking in Imari's body alongside Saeko, her cronies and...Minase?! "Minase-kun!"

"Hai Takashiro-sensei, feeling comfy?" he smiled nonchalantly.

"W-Why are you here?! Why are you all doing this?!" She all but screamed as she tried harder to break free, but failed to do so.

"Simple, because letting you practice to be a monk would be a problem later on in life." smirked Kitami walking over next to the bedside. "After all, it would only be a matter of time until you became too dangerous and would banish me from my new body."

"...No way...then you're Kitami!" Gasped the red head as she stared at Imari's body in horror. "So I failed to save her after all?!"

"No, she's alright, it's just that Kitami-sensei's soul managed to hang out and hide inside her mind until the time was right..." Chuckled Minase in response.

"But...how can you be on her side?"

"Simple," he leaned down near her face with a lustful glint. "Because having the power to seduce any girl I want is something I wanna keep. Besides, with Kitami-sensei still around, it makes the orgies we have all the better. You might be surprised how that bitch Saeko over there turns into when me and her take her ass and pussy at the same time. Care for a demonstration?"

"L-Let me go please! There is still time to stop this!" Begged Takashiro.

"You won't be saying that when the drug kicks in." chuckled Kitami.

"W-What dru-aaaaahhhhh~?!" Started the monk only to gasp as a sudden, unexpected pleasure hit her at once!

"The drug we injected into you while you slept." smirked Kitami.

"S-Stop thiiiissssaaaaahhhhh!" Could only moan the poor woman in response.

"If we used some magic, your mind might break." teased Minase reaching down to give her thigh a squeeze. "And that's something we don't want...at least not yet."

"Ahhh!" gasped Takashiro feeling her body tingle from the squeeze as it got warmer.

"Oh my! What a little bitch Sensei is, getting wet from just that!" Laughed Saeko alongside her fellow members.

"N-Not true!" she gasped before letting out a moan when she felt Kitami grab and slowly rub one of her breasts with the bottom of the robes feeling wet.

"It's not a good example to lie in front of your former students." Admonished the brunette in a mock disappointed tone, all while grinning at what she could do to the woman in front of her. She gave the breast a harder squeeze getting a louder moan out of the woman.

"W-What are you going to do to me?!"

"Nothing." Kitami's answer made her confused before she answered, "After all, you'll be the one begging us to fuck you into submission."

"W-What?" she responded before seeing the group turn and walk out of the room before shutting the door. "W-Wait! W-Where are you going?!"

"Giving you alone time of course." smirked Minase through the door. "We'll be back later."

And before she could say anything else, the group left, leaving her alone like she was.

'What are they planning? Whatever it is can't be good, I need to break free!' Thought the red head as she tried to free herself from her bonds, only to end up failing to do so, and grow even more aroused as time flew by...

(Later)

"How long you think it will take her to crack?" Minase asked curiously as he and the girls waited around in Imari's house since Takashiro was now in the basement.

"I'd give her a few hours, twelve at the most." Kitami answered with an amused look on her face.

"Then we really give it to her." Saeko supported with a lustful look on her face.

(Later)

"I guess it has been enough time for her to crack, no Sensei?" Minase asked as he watched the clock on the wall.

"Let's go see what the little slut is like." Kitami said as they all headed towards the basement, and saw the mentioned panting like a bitch in heat as a puddle of her fluids had made the bed wet.

"Well sensei? How are you feeling?" Mock asked Saeko with a grin as she saw the state the red head was in.

Takashiro panted while trying to close her legs, but they wouldn't listen. "D-damn...you...all..." Gasped barely the red head, but her tone carried pleasure around it.

"What's that? You'll have to speak up." Kitami chuckled darkly at the sight before her.

"D-Damn! You...all." she got out with barely enough will power.

"Still, it's actually a bit admirable how long you've lasted conscious enough to curse us...admirable but foolish in the end." Chuckled back Saeko.

"I'll bet you'd lose it if we gave you a little 'push'." smirked Kitami walking over while Takashiro tried her hardest to glare.

"N-no way...t-that will...h-happen!" she spoke before Kitami reached down, grabbed a nipple, and gave a tug. "A-Acckkkk! H-how can this b-be sooooo goooooodd-?!" she cried out with wide eyes with her body jolting and her not noticing her juices gushing out.

"We already told you, didn't we?" Giggled Jun as Maki continued, "You're already at the border, so just give in!"

Takashiro gritted her teeth and moaned while Minase started taking his clothes off.

"This is going to be something you will never forget Sensei, of that I can assure you."

Kitami started doing the same while Saeko walked over and moved her hand down to Takashiro's slit.

"U-uggghhhh, s-stop this..." She pleaded, trying to not be overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"Mmm, nope."

And with that, all the members of Kitami's group began to touch her body, wanting to see her break before them. The woman moaned and gasped with her body twitching from her orgasm and each touch.

'I-I need...to resist...I-I m-must r-resissstttttt...' She tried to think, but the pleasure was becoming too much for her.

"Come now, it's time to become our own person slut." Maki said as Jun finished with, "Accept it and you will have much more pleasure than this!"

Takashiro groaned before Kitami reached down near her clit making her shake her head. "N-Noooott t-theeerreeee!"

But Kitami gave it a hard pinch.

"A-Aaacccggghhhhhh!" screamed Takashiro having another orgasm which gushed out like a hose.

"Oh my~! What a perverted teacher, cumming like that in front of her students! Have you no shame?" Laughed Kitami in sadistic joy at what she was watching.

Takashiro panted while her mind was going blank before seeing Minase's dick stand up while Saeko, Jun, and Maki took their own uniforms off while Kitami was fully naked. Then Takashiro saw how not only Kitami's clit, but also the clits of each girl around her began to grew out until each one was a dick as big and thick as Minase's own, all pointing in her direction. Her eyes widened in shock while Minase started undoing the bindings.

"These would just get in the way." He chuckled as they all were now near her.

"Who gets first crack?"

"Who says we have to wait?" smirked Kitami rubbing her dick. "She's a grown woman, she can take anything."

"I like the way you're thinking, Mistress!" Chuckled Saeko at the wonderful idea.

"Minase, go ahead and remind Miss Takashiro here how good it feels to take it up the ass like a real bitch."

"Gladly." He grinned as he took up Takashiro's body with his arms, raising her to the air as his dick soon penetrated her ass, earning groans of pleasure from both of them.

"Oh god!" she cried out from the sudden penetration. Then she was slapped by Kitami, who grabbed her face and told her "There is no God here, and by the end of this, the only deities you'll believe in will be us!"

The redhead tried glaring, only to come face to face with Kitami's cock.

"Now I think you should start praising your new God right here!" she urged rubbing the tip against Takashiro's mouth before it went in and made the redhead's eyes widen. "Now that's more like it, you know? Just shut up and accept your fate like the little bitch you are." mocked the brown haired girl while Saeko moved her dick over and rubbed it against Takashiro's slit with Jun and Maki moving to the sides and making the teacher grab their dicks.

"Now just go back to pleasuring us like you're supposed to." grinned Saeko before pushing her dick into the vagina with a moan while Takashiro groaned around Kitami's cock while Minase moved in and out of her ass. "Öh my, what a pussy, I can see why all those guys wanted a crack at you, no girls?" Chuckled Saeko as her followers moaned in agreement as they used the red head's hands to pleasure themselves while playing with her breasts.

"Less talk and more doing." groaned Kitami holding Takashiro's head to thrust her dick in and out of the mouth with a grunt.

"I don't see...what's so bad...ugh, about complementing...ah, this damn, tight body!" Grunted Minase with each thrust inside Takashiro's ass. "You feel...tighter...than before...I'll bet you've...been aching for this!"

"Considering how she is, it wouldn't be so surprising." Chuckled Saeko as she began to play and suck on the red head's breasts.

Takashiro moaned louder around Kitami's dick feeling her ass and pussy get filled while her hands rubbed Jun and Maki's dicks without realizing it making the two gasp.

"Oh my, she's getting into it!" The bluenette moaned as her friend nodded in bliss. "It seems she wanted this after all!"

'I'm being used like a sex toy! I can't stop from feeling good!' Could only think the shocked yet excited redhead at what was happening to her.

"Ah! Ah! Her pussy is so wet it's like she wet herself." mocked Saeko.

"And this ass just wants to keep sucking and never let go!" Groaned Minase back with a smirk.

Kitami groaned with a smirk while her dick went in and out as Takashiro's tongue moved around the tip. "Go on and suck on my cock like a true bitch, it's just dying to try out your body."

With that said, the group of 5 continued to fuck the monk as much as they could, enjoying her body to the fullest.

Takashiro moaned while her mind turned to mush the more she felt each dick. 'N-No more...I can't...take any...mooooorreeeeee!'

"Ah! Her ass just got tighter." Minase grunted, feeling his dick begin to twitch as well from the sudden tightness inside the asshole.

"Come on, rub harder!" moaned Jun making Takashiro's hand move faster.

"Yeah, don't get lazy just because you're about to cum!" Ordered Maki as well.

Takashiro rubbed the dicks harder while feeling Kitami's dick slam into her mouth harder which stuffed it up.

What next?

"Damn, at this rate I might end up cumming...!" Kitami grunted, feeling even more pleasure from how her former nemesis seemed to give in. "Make sure to lick all over you slutty cunt!"

"Oh my, her pussy just got tighter all of a sudden!" Chuckled Saeko as she felt her pleasure increase more before sucking one of her breasts.

"Make sure to cum inside her or else." threatened Kitami.

"That was the plan already!" Laughed Saeko as she felt her limit approach as well. "I'll make sure she has plenty of sperm to get knocked up."

"Good, then I think we should finish this so that she never forgets her place ever again." Minase grinned as he felt his burst about to be released. "Ready for all the sperm you've been wanting Takashiro-sensei?" In response, he could feel how the hole around him got even tighter, making him groan in pleasure.

"Ah! I'm cumming!"

With that should, everyone began to cum on the former teacher, painting her both outside and inside with their semen as she came from the pleasure overload!

Takashiro felt her mind break and moaned as her body became a complete mess.

Soon all 5 members of the group came as hard as they could around the teacher, painting her insides and outsides with their cum.

(Later)

"Man, what a day." Sighed Minase as he and Imari were walking back to the latter's home.

"I know, that test was really hard." The brunette answered with a smile before they arrived to her home. "But I know just the thing to help us unwind."

With that said, both of them went inside before heading for the basement and smiling at the sight before them: Takashiro was sitting there with a collar on her neck and a glazed happy expression and a large belly.

"How are you doing, Taka-chan?" Mock asked an amused Kitami as she and her boyfriend felt aroused at the sight before them.

"Cock...I need cock..." Was the response she gave as she looked at them lustfully, making them grin as their cocks hardened inside their clothes.

"Hmm, I don't know sensei, the baby might get hurt." mocked Minase with a shrug.

"The baby...will be fine...just fuck me!" she begged while crawling over with her tongue hanging out. "I need...cock!"

"Alright, you heard her Minase-kun, let's give her what she wants."

Minase reached down and undid his pants before fishing his dick out making Takashiro stare at it with a glazed expression.

Soon enough, moans could be heard from outside the house, even if nobody was nearby to hear them.


	69. Blood Donors and Kimihito

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Blood Donors and Kimihito

Series: My Daily Life with a Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean we have to leave darling?!" Miia shouted as Miss Smith just sighed.

"Like I said before, my bosses have finally decided to actually look into the homestay sand nearly had a heart attack when they went over all of your files, this house is just to dangerous."

"But master would never hurt hurt us!" Cerea protested.

"I didn't say for you, I was talking about Kimihito! It's a miracle he's still alive, hell I was barely able to save all of you girls from deportation!" She shouted, silencing them. "Look, the laws go both ways, he can't hurt you, but you can't hurt him either and you girls have been doing that a lot. Through your cuddle sessions that nearly break his bones to the toxic food that should be a war crime to the endless full moon nights you all don't take sleeping pills, thus threatening him with jail time if you YOU lose control, which you almost always do!" She shouted, making them flinch. She sighed before saying "I can't do anything about this anymore, you're all being relocated to new home stays while darling here is going to be given new home stays."

"But what if we promise to change? I don't wanna leave darling." spoke Miia looking close to tears.

"Sorry, my bosses were very strict and blunt." sighed Miss Smith. "You have three days to get all your things together."

The girls were stunned and started to loudly voice their disagreement while Kimihito was more floored than them. He would have to live with a bunch of new girls? Just like that?

"Look, enough, you girls should start packing, and just so you know we will be tolerating none of the insanity that you girls come up with to try to weasel out of this, so no running away, no trying to keep him hostage, you are going to families that are suited for your needs, I'll see you all in three days." Mrs. Smith sighed as she turned towards the door.

"But we can't leave darling! We'll never see him again!" spoke Miia looking close to tears.

"Whoever said that?" She turned to them with a raised eyebrow. "Just because you'll be living with different families doesn't mean you can't go out to see him, your time will just be more limited from now on." She said before stopping in her tracks. "Oh, and I guess I should mention this now, due to ALL of your history of unintentional abuse, negligence and inability to control yourselves around him you're being taken out of the pool of extra species he is allowed to marry."

"EH?!" They cried out with Kimihito blushing.

"So like I said, three days, I suggest you use this time to wish each other good luck." She said as she stepped out and began to close the door. "Oh,I guess that means you aren't his homestay anymore, so I'll turn a blind eye to any….'harm' that happens in here until I return." She said with a smile before shutting the door.

"W-Wait, what?!" Cried out Kimihito with wide eyes before getting glomped by the girls in a group hug.

"Waaaah, Papi doesn't want to leave husband!"

"I wanted to witness a tragic love story, but how can I if we're all torn apart? I'm so conflicted!"

"I won't leave my darling, I just can't!"

"This is most unfair and I shall not stand for it!"

"Master…"

"This sucks." Scoffed Rachnera with a frown.

"Agreed, I wish I could stay here and witness your end, but fate is working against me for once."

Kimihito tried hugging them back as best as he could. "Believe me girls, I don't want it either, but let's look at the bright side. Even if we don't live together, it doesn't mean what we've gone through will disappear."

"I know, but we can't marry you now."

"Papi doesn't want to go." Sniffled the harpy while hugging Suu tightly.

"Suu wants to stay with family."

"I know it sucks, but we can't do anything, I'm sorry."

"I-I never even got to do 'it' with darling…"

Rachnera blinked before rubbing her chin. "Say...didn't you hear what Miss Smith said?"

"What, how we're being kicked out so a bunch of hussies can go live with darling?"

"How she said that she'd turn a blind eye for the next three days and what happens." She said with a grin as she began to look at Kimihito with a large fanged grin.

"Y-yeah...and we're not his homestays now so the law doesn't apply to us…" Cerea said as she began to grin as well. "Milord! Do you know what this means?"

"I-I don't really." He said as he began to blush. He saw Cerea, Mero, Miia, and Rachnera slowly grin with the other three confused. "W-What?"

"It means we can finally have our way without the law getting in the way~." Rachnera said as she grabbed him with a grin. "Which means we get to have a three day long orgy~."

Miia gasped before making Kimihito look at her. "Darling! If we can't see each other for a long time, then please grant us this, I've had to hold myself back for so long."

"Yes milord, if we are to be separated than please grant my request." Spoke Cerea with a blush while looking away. "To...let me sire your child."

"Whoa girl, I doubt even we can get away with getting knocked up, but everything else is A-OK with Miss Smith." Chuckled Rachnera.

"W-Wait!" He cried out while seeing them grab at his clothes. "S-Suu and Papi might be too young for that!"

"Papi wants to play 'orgy' with everyone." She smiled with Suu nodding.

"Suu doesn't really have an age and Papi is the same age as me." Miia said with a grin as she tore his shirt off. "Let's go wild darling~"

"I-I um….I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope~."

He popped a nosebleed as they got his pants off and moved to get their clothes off before the screen went black followed by loud grunts and moans

(Later)

"Wow, you sure look like you had fun." Teased Miss Smith looking at Kimihito who looked exhausted, pale, and like he lost most of his body weight.

"You could say that." he groaned holding onto a staff to keep from falling over.

"Well, glad to see you and the girls had fun, I thought this might make them leaving easier if they were nice and relaxed first." She remarked while pointing to her car. "I'll give you a ride since we got the new home nice and ready."

"Wait," He groaned while swaying. "I want to say goodbye to them one last time."

"Alright, but don't take up too much time or it'll make it harder for all of you."

"Alright." He said as he turned to the girls who all looked very pleased but a bit sad. "Girls...it has been amazing having you in my home, I'm sorry we had to part so soon."

"It's alright darling, we're just happy we could share one last moment together." Smiled Miia slithering over and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll never forget you."

"Suu will miss master, but she was happy to be with him." Suu said with a smile.

"Papi already misses you!" cried out the harpy hugging him tightly with a big smile.

"I will miss you, but I shall see you again, ok?" Rachnera said with a smile.

"Even if we can't meet for now, in the end I will come for your soul." Spoke Lala.

"This is how I always imagined our end, one last night together before separating forever, it's beautiful!" Declared Mero with a smile.

"I had hoped our adventures would go on for years, but if this is the path we must take now, then it shall be so." spoke Cerea with a nod.

"I'll miss you, and I wish you the best of luck in your new homestays." He said with a sad smile.

"I won't meet someone with a fetish for legs like you, which is a shame." Remarked Rachnera making him blush. "Especially with how much you used your tongue on-"

"O-Ok ok Rachnera-san!"

"Suu liked how you squeezed her-."

"Suu!"

"Ok, I think that's enough goodbyes, into the truck girls." Called Miss Smith. "We don't have all day you know."

"Ok….by the way, when will my new homestay be arriving?"

"They already did, they're waiting for you right now."

"Wait, what? Did you say they, I thought I was only going to get one new homestay." He said in confusion as the girls were led out.

"Well, originally yes, but do you remember the monster girl expo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you remember how in order to find the vampire I had you sign up to meet girls who needed to suck blood? Well apparently you were the only guy who put that on it and technically the paperwork was real…."

"Wait, you mean...all THREE of those girls!?" He went wide eyed.

"Of course not." She smiled. "Curie was also set up with them, so that's four."

"You're giving me four new homestays at once?!" He cried in shock.

"Yep, I'll go get them now." She said with a grin before turning towards the door. "Girls, he's ready!"

The door opened before Curie first stepped out and had to used her cloak to avert her eyes from the sunlight before seeing Kimihito and gave a small wave. "Hello Kimihito-san, it's been a while."

"Hello, I guess it has, did you see Papi on her way out?"

"Yes, she was chattering about 'I want eggs from my husband', any idea what she was talking about?"

"C-Can't say I do." He blushed before seeing the mosquito girl, the lamprey mermaid girl, and finally the leach girl pop out and smile seeing him. "Hey girls." He greeted while already getting a cold chill down his spine.

"Hey, how are you doing blood guy?" Asked the mosquito with a grin. "I don't think we got your name, did we?"

"I don't think so." He replied before Miss Smith clapped her hands.

"Well in that case, I say we have ourselves a little roll call. You first!" She declared pointing to Kimihito.

"Well, my names Kimihito Kurusu, I live here and I think I have rooms that will suit all of your needs." He said with a nod.

"Good, your turn." Miss Smith said as she pointed at the Leech girl.

"The name's Ricchii, and I'm dying to have some more of your blood." she grinned making Kimihito gulp. "It's definitely some of the best I've ever tasted, might be at the top."

"T-Thanks…"

"Your turn." Smith said as she gestured at the Mosquito girl.

"Hey, my names Mosukii, don't forget it handsome!" She said with a grin. "I was wondering where you went to last time, but since we'll be sharing a roof, guess that means we can pick up where we left off."

"Alright and now it's your turn." She said as she pointed at the Eel girl who nodded her head with a faint blush.

"Well I'm Yatsume, and it's great to be in your homestay." She bowed.

"And I do believe you're all familiar with our resident vampire, am I correct?" She asked with a smile.

"Just the same my name is Curie Drakulya of the noble vampire house Drakulya." She said with a small bow.

"Hey, aren't you that vampire I heard was going around going after people?" asked Mosukii with Curie slowly nodding.

"Yes, I know my species is technically illegal to come, but I swear I'm not like them. I can't even stand blood." She spoke while looking pale while holding her wing over her head. "Um, Miss Smith? Do you have an extra pair of sunglasses? The sun is a little bright today."

"Sorry, I only have the one pair on me, do you want them?" She asked as she tilted up her glasses.

"Why don't we just go inside? I wanna see what it's gonna be like." Spoke Ricchii walking towards the house with Mosukii following.

"Go ahead and make yourselves at home." Spoke Kimihito as the others followed inside with him going to the kitchen. "I'll make some tea."

"Sure thing, then maybe we could try some of the good stuff again, I'm famished." Mosukii said with a grin. "It's been awhile since I had any blood."

"Woah there, no sucking blood until everyone gets situated." Spoke Miss Smith. "No need for 'darling' here to pass out."

"Please don't tease me." He sighed while getting the tea set up.

"Sorry, too soon."

"That does raise the question though, we're all going to be drinking from him, right? Won't that take a toll on him?" Yatsume asked curiously as Kimihito's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh? How do you know you won't be drinking off each other?" She teased. "I'm sure they look young enough for your tastes."

"W-what? No way, you can't drink extra species blood, it just tastes weird, human blood is the best!" Ricchii shouted in disgust before looking at the girls. "But I wouldn't put off the chance if you meant in another way, I'm not picky."

"I've tried that and it tastes too sour." Mosukii stuck her tongue out.

"It's akin to cannibalism back home to drink an extra species blood, plus we just can't do it, they taste horrible." Yatsume said as she shuddered.

"Ew, blood…." Curie groaned as she looked like she was about to faint.

"Well I got the answer to that." Winked Miss Smith as Kimihito came back with the tea and set it down. "You're all going to drink from him, but thanks to new research he's going to be taking these!" She said as she pulled out a capsule full of small red pills.

"Huh?" All of them let out confused while looking at the pills.

"These little suckers are called blood pills, once you take them they're going to boost the rate your blood cells reproduce, now normally this would cause heart attacks and are used by assassins, but you're going to be taking them with every meal." She said with a grin.

"Eh?!" he went wide eyed. "Heart attacks!? Are you nuts!"

"Darling, you don't get this job by being sane, and my reasoning is that these girls will be sucking on you all day, you're going to need this to survive." She said with a smile. "With these the girls can drink from you without worrying about you dying, you might be a bit tired for an hour after feeding but you'll be fine."

"Again, too soon." He deadpanned while taking them and looked down at them. "Just how much of a boost are we talking? Should I be worried about them making too much?"

"No, at least not as long as the girls drink your blood, just take one at breakfast and one at lunch and you should be fine….I think."

"Um, why don't you demonstrate them for us?" He suggested with a smile. "That way we know for sure."

"Oh no, I can't do that, they're not going to be sucking my blood." She said as she started to sweat a bit.

"But they said human blood is best of all, so it shouldn't matter right?" He asked with a glint in his eye. "Come on, one little pill won't hurt, right?"

"Yeah, and we ARE a bit thirsty, I say we should get a demonstration!" Grinned Mosukii with the other two nodding and Curie looking more green and sipped her tea.

"Um...hang on, yes?" She pulled her phone out and stood up. "What? There's an emergency? I'll be right there!" She looked at the others with a smile. "Sorry, big important thing going on, I gotta get down there."

"Oh? What kind? We'll come with." Offered Kimihito.

"NO! I mean, that's not necessary,and you're civilians-."

"You've used me for live bait more times than I can count, I think I'll be fine." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Sounds to me like she's trying to get out of this." Smirked Mosukii with her lower arms crossed. "Why don't we…'persuade' her?"

"You're speaking my language, I don't drink much women's blood, and those pills might be perfect." Grinned Ricchii licking her lips with Yatsume holding her chin.

"It would be nice to see if they really work."

"Now girls, t-that's not necessary at all, ok? If you really want to see them work just have Darling take them." She said as they got up and began to approach her.

"It's like taking medicine, so relax." Grinned Kimihito before Mosukii and Ricchii lunged and grabbed Miss Smith while Yatsume took the pill with the agent grunting. "Besides, this'll be a great way to keep me from dying and dealing with paperwork since that would have happened on YOUR watch."

"W-Well…" She started before Yatsume put a pill on the tip of her tongue before bringing her mouth to Miss Smith and pulling her into a kiss, making her take the pill as the agent's eyes widened in shock.

Kimihito blushed while Yatsume hummed and broke the kiss.

"There, that wasn't so bad."

"Wow, who knew you went for the other team." Chuckled Mosukii.

"My species lives with the Eel extra species and they can get a bit 'handsy'." She said with a blush.

Miss Smith blinked while feeling a tingling sensation before she took in a deep breath of air with her blood pumping faster which made the oxygen come in easier and her body feel energized. "W-Woah! That thing works fast."

"Good, now for a bite~" Smirked Ricchii opening her mouth and moved down near Miss Smith's arm as she rolled the sleeve up and bit down into the skin before she started sucking.

"Hey, I want a bite too!" Mosukii called as she began to lick Miss Smith's shoulder before injecting her needle into the spot.

"Ah!" Gasped Miss Smith while Yatsume grabbed her hand and slowly slid some fingers into her mouth before feeling her bite down. "Yeow!"

"Now you know how I felt when you tossed me into that situation." Remarked Kimihito with satisfaction before notigin Curie looking green and swaying on her seat. "Um, Curie-san?"

"B...B...Bloo….d…" She fell on her side while fainting.

"Oh no, I forgot she had a problem with it, I'll take her to one of the rooms." He said as he got up and picked her up.

"W-Wait, are you just leaving me here?!" Miss Smith cried as the girls kept sucking.

"Relax, if they don't like your blood they'll stop early." He smiled while walking out with a dark grin. 'I should try and do this to get back at her more often, man that feels good.' He thought as he began to walk towards the stairs. "She's probably going to want a room with a lot of space for her wings and not a lot of sunlight…. I don't think the attic has a real bed yet though."

(Later)

Miss Smith groaned while trying to fix her clothes up with the three girls licking some blood around their mouths that got away. "There, you happy?"

"Hmm, not bad, not bad, although it tastes a bit bitter." Remarked Ricchii.

"Yeah, a bit to much like bitter cheap coffee, unlike HIS blood, his was so good." Mosukii said with a grin. "At least we know the pills work now, I was half expecting them to turn you into some kinda monster, like a blood slime or something."

"That sounds silly, but something to see." Admitted Yatsume while Kimihito came down the stairs and looked at the women.

"Wow Miss Smith, you're in one piece." He joked.

"Ha...ha….keep it up and I'll add more girls…" She groaned as his eyes widened a bit. "The pills work, so that's good, where did you put Curie?"

"She passed out so I set her down in my bed for now since I might need to make some room in the attic to keep the sunlight from bothering her."

"Ooh, already bringing her into your bed, how bold~." She chuckled as he blushed a bit. "I better get going to make sure the other girls didn't cause any incidents while I was being drained."

"Her blood wasn't as good as yours." Winked Mosukii making him blush and Miss Smith roll her eyes.

"Just remember, don't go all the way UNLESS you go ahead and get married, but drinking blood? Call that foreplay if you want." Smirked the agent with Kimihito blushing and popping a small nosebleed. "Wow, that was a quick shot." She chuckled.

"Dibs!" Called Ricchii as she glomped him before she started to lick the blood coming from his nose. "Mmmmmm, this is just as good as I remembered!"

He blushed brighter while Miss Smith went to the door while he saw a pill bottle on the table.

"Just try not to go and make them bleed~" She teased before leaving.

"Don't worry, the only thing that will be drained here is our host." Ricchii said with a smile. "Speaking of which…"

"Um, didn't you girls just finish drinking Miss Smith?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, but her blood wasn't all that good." Shrugged Mosukii with Yatsume nodding.

"We'd very much appreciate it if you took one of these so we can begin." Yatsume said as she picked up the pill bottle.

"Alright, just try not to go wild." He sighed before taking it and got one pill out before popping it in his mouth before swallowing.

"No promises!" Mosukii said before grabbing him and licking his cheek. "This won't hurt a bit, I promise."

He blushed before jolting since the increase in blood was making his body take in oxygen easier while he felt his blood pumping more, literally while she wrapped her limbs around him.

"I might even leave a few marks~"

"Hey, don't hog him, we want a shot at him too!" The other two called before grabbing him as well. Mosukii licked around his neck while Yatsume sucked on the back of one of his hands, all of which made his face turn red as Ricchii clamped onto his left arm.

"H-hey, take it easy." He groaned as they started sucking his blood. He shuddered from the familiar sensation, but this time he actually felt plenty more blood inside him and less tired the more they drank.

'No way, with that pill we can drink as much of this amazing blood as we want!' Mosukii thought as she gulped greedily.

'Mmm, it tastes better than before.' Thought Yatsume with a moan.

'I want more, I want more of this delicious blood!' Thought Ricchii as her hair moved back and forth happily, like a tail.

Kimihito thankfully felt his face slowly stop feeling warm while the girls pulled back, except for Ricchii.

"Thanks for the meal, it was delicious~." Mosukii said with a smile as she licked her lips.

"I hope we didn't take too much." Spoke Yatsume while shuddering at the taste. She looked at him with a faint blush before realizing Ricchii was still drinking. "Um, Racchii-san?"

'More, I want more, I want it all!' She thought as she kept drinking.

"Hey, you've had enough, now let go of him!" Mosukii said with a frown.

The leech didn't listen and kept going with Kimihito starting to feel a little woozy.

"H-hey, could you stop now?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

She sighed before pulling back from him and licked her teeth with a moan while he rubbed the spot. "Sorry, I got a bit caught up in the mood."

"You think? You nearly drank him dry." Yatsume said with a frown.

"What can I say, with those pills he's got tons to go around, I'm just indulging a little."

"Maybe not to much at once when we're all feeding on him at once, he looks a bit tired."

"Oh come now, it's not too bad, is it sweetie?" She grinned at Kimihito while feeling her chest press against his own which was making him get a Rachnera vibe coming off the sharp teeth in her mouth.

"M-Maybe later on, after you all are situated in rooms."

"Great, show us to the rooms boss." Mosukii said with a salute as she grinned at him.

"O-ok, you can switch rooms if you don't like them." He mentioned before leading them up the stairs and showed them around the empty bedrooms.

"Ooh, may I have this room?" Yatsume asked as they stopped at Mero's old room.

"Sure thing."

"Say, where exactly is your room?" She asked as she got into the pool.

"Down the hall, why?"

"Just curious for later, don't worry about it~." She said with a smile as the other girls frowned.

"Sounds like she's gonna want seconds, let me know if she tries sneaking in boss and I'll take care of her." Whispered Mosukii.

"Same, though I can't promise I won't take a small bite for myself." Said Ricchii as she licked her lips again.

Kimihito gulped before Mosukii gasped when she entered Papi's former room and grinned.

"I love it! This room's mine!"

"Alright, that just leaves you Ricchii, any preferences?" He asked curiously as Mosukii flapped around.

"Anything dark and moist?"

"Um… I think the attic is pretty dark, but I think Curie might want it, but she's sleeping right now."

"Well, first come first serve, let's see it!"

"Alright." He relented before leading her to the attic ladder. "Just keep in mind, I haven't cleaned up Rachnera's webs so it might need a cleaning."

"It's fine by me." She said with a grin as he pulled down the ladder for her.

"There aren't any windows up there by the way."

"Even better." She climbed up before slipping making him quickly catch her with a grunt. "Sorry, my body's naturally slick, plus this suit has a hard time gripping something like a ladder."

"Well, if you want I could carry you up." He said with a small blush. "I-If that's ok with you."

"It's more than ok." She smirked while letting him pick her up before he started going up the steps. "My, you're pretty strong, even after all of that blood loss you're carrying me like it's nothing."

"Heh, my body's learned to get stronger." He admitted as they entered the attic and he set her on her legs while seeing the webbing around the support beams and a large webbed up hammock. "Well, here we are, what do you think?"

"A bit webby, and it could use some new furniture but other then that it's perfect, I love it!" She called with a smile as she hugged him with a smile. "Thanks dear."

"No problem, do you want to get settled in while I go check in on Curie?"

"Sure, I can plan out what I'll need for later." She said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek. "See you later~."

He blushed and went down the ladder while touching the spot.

"Hehe, I'm going to have fun with him." She chuckled as she pulled up the stairs.

"Did that really happen?" He muttered while heading to where Curie was. 'Well they're all affectionate, and it's not like I'm new at this, so it only makes sense.' He thought before stopping in front of his room. "Hello? Are you awake Curie?"

"Ugh...yes, I am now."

"Alright, I'm coming in, ok?" He said as he grabbed the doorknob and began to turn it.

"Go ahead."

He opened the door and saw her sitting on his bed with her head hanging low.

"I-I'm sorry for collapsing before, it won't happen again, I swear."

"Relax Curie-san, it's understandable." He smiled walking over. "It's me who should say sorry because I forgot about how you feel around blood, which I guess this makes this all awkward huh?"

"Yeah...I guess I'm going to be seeing a lot of it here, aren't I?" She asked as she shuddered a bit.

"Yeah, sorry." He bowed. 'What was Miss Smith thinking? This might be uncomfortable for her.'

"So… I guess I should go to my room...unless you intend for me to sleep with you?" She asked with a blush. "I-I don't think that's very proper."

"N-N-No!" he blushed. "I-I actually thought you might like the attic more since it doesn't have windows and room for your wings, but...well…."

"W-What happened to the attic, did someone take it already?"

"Yeah….sorry."

"Well…. I guess I could take Papi's room, that has a lot of space for wings, right?"

"Um…"

"That's taken too?"

"Yeah, sorry…." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Dang it….is there any rooms without windows besides those two?"

"Hmm, oh! I got it." He snapped his fingers. "There's Cerea's room which is pretty large to accommodate her size, and I can get some thick curtains for the windows to keep any shred of sunlight out all day."

"Really? That would be perfect, thank you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah...the only problem is that there isn't a bed in there right now and it kinda smells like a barn, but those can be fixed." He said with a smile. "Do you want to see the room?"

"Yes please." She said as she got up with him. "So….are you going to be...giving them b-b-blood every day?"

"Well with these pills it might be the case, unless I get them to become vegetarians." he joked.

"Please, I don't know if I could watch that every day." She said as she looked green.

"I don't think it'll work, they need to drink blood, sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 'I wonder why Miss Smith thought this was a good idea knowing her condition, even for teasing this is a bit much.'

"Alright… I'll try to leave the room before they start." She said with a sigh.

The two walked down towards Cerea's room and entered while Curie looked around at the space. "Not bad, it'll do, though you weren't wrong about the smell."

"I'll remember to put down new thick curtains and air fresheners for the next time I gotta go out for groceries."

"Thank you, not just for this but for taking me in, if you hadn't I might have been sent back to my home, there's no one there anymore and all I can think of when I'm there is how I disappointed my father by being a failure." She bowed with a smile and saw Kimihito give a thumbs up before she lost her smile. "But...I'm sorry, about…"

"Oh! Well, it's alright, we all left off on really good terms." He spoke up with a blush and cough. "And it's not like they won't stop by in the near future."

"I know, I can't wait to see Papi again." She said with a smile. "I'm going to get settled in, I'll see you later."

"Let me know if there's a problem, I'll be downstairs." He said as he walked towards the door.

"I will, thanks."

(Later)

Kimihito smelled the stew he was making while figuring the silence he's been listening to meant the girls were adjusting to their rooms quite fine. "I wonder if they eat meat or if it's only blood…. I know Curie will at least though." He muttered to himself as he seasoned the stew. "Hmm, one of them is a mermaid, one a mosquito, and another a leech. Maybe I can get some kelp for Yatsume when I go out."

"Did you say kelp?" He heard said mermaid say from behind him. "I haven't had any good kelp since I arrived in this country, I would love some."

"Oh, hey Yatsume-san." He greeted while she slithered over while holding on to the counter. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I know, lampreys are good at moving undetected, plus being an eel makes me a bit slippery so I don't make noise when I move." She replied while nearly falling down, but held on tighter and pulled herself up with a grunt. "But it's a little bit tricky on floors like this."

"Why don't you sit down in a chair? I don't want you falling down and getting hurt, especially with dinner just about done."

"I'll try, but sitting in chairs can be hard for me." She replied while moving over to look in the pot. "What's for dinner? It smells good."

"Oh, it's just some beef stew I made, I think you girls will like it." He said with a smile. "I'm almost done too, so dinner will be served shortly."

"I'll go let them know." She slowly moved away before her hands slipped and she fell down on her face with a groan. "Ow!"

"Yatsume-san, are you ok?" He asked as he rushed over towards her.

"Yeah, but ow." She winced while he reached down and grabbed her by her arms before carefully rolling her on her side.

"Let me take a look."

"I-I think I'll be ok."

"No, I insist, I don't want you to be hurt, alright? Where does it hurt?" He asked as he looked at her in concern.

"Well, maybe around my nose." She said with a blush.

"Alright, what can I do to help, do you need a bandage?" He asked while looking at it up close and in her face. "There doesn't seem like it's broken, but is it sore?"

"N-no, it's just a bit sore, I think at worst I might have a bruise." She said while looking up at his face with a gulp. 'We're so close, is he going to get any closer? Ah! I'm not sure I could handle that, at least this soon.' She thought as he kept looking at her. 'W-why is he so concerned about me, he doesn't know me that well…'

"Well, if you insist, are you sure you don't need a bandage?"

She nodded before he carefully helped her back on her tail just as the other girls walked down the stairs.

"Hey Kimihito, what's cooking, it smells amazing!" Called Mosukii with a grin before seeing him and Yatsume. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"It looks like she's trying to get close to him!" Ricchii called with a frown as she crossed her arms. "She's trying to suck up so she gets to drink from him more!"

"W-Wait! It's not like that at all!" She spoke up with Kimihito nodding. "I-I just came down when I smelt dinner being made I swear!"

"It's true, she just slipped out of her chair and I'm just making sure she's ok."

"I can believe it." Spoke up Curie before smelling the stew. "It smells delicious Kimihito-san."

"Thanks, I made beef stew, can you all eat that or do you have diet restrictions?" He asked curiously.

"I mostly eat blood but can snack on other stuff." Spoke Ricchii.

"I like to drink fruit juice and flowers nectar along with blood, but I can eat a little bit of regular food to I guess." Mosukii said with a shrug.

"I can't eat garlic or b-b-b- the red stuff." Curie said with a shudder.

"Then hopefully you enjoy this stew." He smiled while they took seats as he helped lead Yatsume to a chair. "Let me know if your nose feels sore and I'll get the first aid kit."

"I'm fine, but thank you Kimihito-san, you're to kind." She said with a smile as he helped her into her seat.

'I'll have to look for a chair that she can sit comfortably in tomorrow, but for now I better serve the food.' He thought before moving over to grab the pot and set it down on the table while getting bowls put down for each of them and himself. "Alright, dig in, I hope you like it." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Yatsume said with a smile as she dipped her spoon in. She broguth it to her mouth and ate from it before giving a hum. "Mmmm, this tastes amazingly!"

"Yeah, this stew is kickass!" Grinned Mosukii while Ricchii was leaning down near her plate to lick it up before clamping her mouth over it making the mosquito girl sweatdrop. "Try not to gobble the whole plate down ya know."

"Shut up, you know I can't grab stuff with my hands, I don't have any bones so this is the best I can do." She said with a groan as she kept sucking. "This is delicious by the way."

"Mmmm, this is wonderful." spoke Curie with Kimihito smiling.

"Thanks, glad to see you all like my cooking." He said with a grin as he refilled their bowls.

"Yeah, but I can't wait for the dessert~." Mosukii said with a grin.

"Uh, speaking about that, maybe you three could get my bl-I mean the you know what, when Curie-san isn't looking."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she doesn't like blood, kinda weird for a vampire to hate blood." Ricchii said with a shrug as she lifted her face.

"Um, Ricchii-san, you have something…" Kimihito trailed off while pointing at his face since she had beef stew around her mouth.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, it's just so good." She said with a smile as she wiped her face off. "Now I think it's time for a drink, what do you say~?"

"Cool your jets now, you heard him." spoke Mosukii.

"But I'm still hungry, plus I think I'm addicted!" She groaned. "Just a little nibble?"

"We have to be considerate of each other." Spoke Yatsume while Curie took a long drink from her glass. "If Curie-san is bothered by it, then we should try and do it without her seeing, are you alright Curie-san?"

"I'm good now, j-just don't let me see any blood, ok?"

"Ugh, fine." groaned Ricchii while Mosukii licked her plate.

"Mmmm, that was amazing, you're a great cook boss, is that why your blood tastes so good?" She asked with a grin.

"Mosukii, don't say that word in front of Curie-san, we don't want to upset her."

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes while Curie tried not to think too much on the word. "Hey, I actually got some problems with my room. I wanna try and set up a bunch of branches on the walls, you know so I can relax or take a nap on, any chance we can make that happen?"

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem, if you all want we can go to the store tomorrow to get stuff for your rooms." He offered with a smile.

"Yeah!" They cheered out at the idea.

"Cool, we'll go tomorrow while the men from the exchange program come and take out the stuff in the rooms so the girls who left can get their stuff back, so it's a win win." He said with a smile.

"You rock boss!" Smirked Mosukii with made him briefly see the image of Papi over her with a smile making him blink.

'Whoa, I think I might be going crazy.' He thought as he looked again to see all of bowls empty. "Oh, I guess you're done, do you want anymore?"

"Yup, it's definitely worth more if I can't get any of the good stuff right now." Remarked Ricchii with a grin while he briefly saw the image of Rachnera over her for a moment.

'Ok, I'm really seeing things now.' He thought as he filled up their bowls. "Do you girls need anything else?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come to my room later, I was wondering if you could help me with the temperature settings in the pool." Yatsume said as she covered her face with one hand as he briefly saw the images of both Miia and Mero over her.

"Sure, no problem." He remarked while shaking his head. 'Am I seeing similarities with them and the other girls?'

"Thank you for the meal, this is the best food I've had since I came out of the dark of my home, thank you Kimihito." Curie said as he saw Lala briefly standing behind her.

"Well if you girls really like it, I just hope I can live up to your standards when I get meals down on what you really like."

"Of course, thank you." They said with smiles as they dug in.

"Alright, I'm going to clean up the dishes, I'll be back soon." he said as he picked up the nearly empty pot.

(Timeskip)

'Ugh, turn that sound off.' He thought as his alarm started to go off. He tried covering his head with the sheet while trying to go back to sleep. 'At least I'm not being choked by Miia right now.' he thought with a groan.

"Mmm…" Came a voice under his sheets while he felt something slimy rub against his legs.

'Maybe I spoke too soon.' He thought as he hesitantly lifted up the sheets. He saw Yatsume beside him with her eyes shut while he saw her lightly licking against his stomach making him blush with her tail draped over his legs. "Yatsume….wake up, you sleep slithered into my bed again." He lightly called as he tried to nudge her.

She hummed in her sleep before nibbling on the spot making him shiver before feeling her bite down and felt her start sucking his blood on the spot.

"Y-Yatsume-san, please stop it, not this early in the morning." He groaned.

"Mmmmm….tasty…" She moaned in her sleep while he felt her tongue lick all around the spot with her tail twitching slightly.

"Come on, get up….you know the others are going to smell the blood…" He groaned as he kept nudging her shoulder.

That did the trick as her eyes began to slowly flutter open. "Mmmm…. Wait, Kimihito-san, what am I….I did it again, didn't I?" She asked with a blush as she kept sucking.

"Yeah, and you're still doing it as we speak." He sweatdropped.

"Oh, sorry...I'll stop in a little bit." She said as she kept drinking with a blush.

He sighed while rubbing his eyes and finally shut the alarm off. "I'm starting to think I should invest in a lock for my door."

"Sorry Kimihito-san, it's all on me for not locking my own door at night before I go to sleep." She said as she lifted her head up and wiped the leftover blood off of her mouth. "Should I head back to my room...or should I finish sleeping here?"

"If you stick around the others might get the wrong impression."

"Fine...can you take me to my room then, I can't navigate that well when I'm sleepy, I lose focus and trip easily."

"That I can do." He took the sheets off and carefully picked her up in his arms with a grunt before lugging her to the door and had to use his foot to turn the knob before stumbling into the hall.

"Please be careful, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt." She said with a frown as he moved down the hall.

"I'm doing the best I can." He groaned while trying to keep from dropping her tail due to the slickness. "This is the fifth time in a row you've sleep slithered into my room, should we get you some sleeping pills or something?" He groaned as she faintly blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I've been meaning to talk to a doctor about it, but I keep forgetting." She said as he reached her door. 'I should take a break, I'm not always unconscious when I enter his room…'

"Here we go." He groaned reaching out and got it open before walking in with the room having more seaweed set up in the pool and carefully set her down in the water. "There we go."

"Thank you Kimihito-san, you're too kind." She said with a smile. "I was wondering...would you like to go for a swim with me? I recently found out my pool is connected to a much larger area under the house."

"Larger area...oh, I remember now, Mero's mother set that up when her daughter lived here, I'd completely forgotten about it." He smiled. "Maybe later, right now I need to get ready and get some water to get back the blood you snacked on."

"Oh, alright, sorry about that again, but...it tasted really good." She said with a smile.

"I'll see you at breakfast." He said with a smile as he walked towards the door. He walked out and shut it while sighing in relief. "I don't even wanna see what would happen if my blood got in the water, she might start acting like a shark." He looked around before sighing again. "I'm just glad no one else is awake, I better put a bandage on this before it attracts anymore of the girls."

He walked past Mosukii's room without seeing the door slowly opening.

"Mmm, is that blood I smell~?" The figure inside called as two eyes began to glow.

He suddenly stopped mid step as he began to get a bad feeling. He heard the sound of wings buzzing before turning and found himself yanked back into the room before the door slammed shut. He groaned as he was roughly slammed onto a bed that was surrounded in mosquito netting as Mosukii sat on top of him with a grin.

"Well well well, breakfast in bed? Don't mind if I do."

"Oh come on, do you really need to do this now?" he groaned as he tried to get up.

"Hey, you're the one walking around with fresh blood on you, you're basically asking for it from me~." She chuckled as he looked around to see the room with a few couches on it with several clothes strewn around along with several perches attached to the walls with fruit in a few baskets.

"Can't you wait until I get it healed up? You just drink from me like I'm a smoothie."

"Well you're tastier than any I've made~." She chuckled as she began to lick the bite mark. "Don't worry, I won't drain you dry, I promise… maybe."

He groaned while her saliva made the spot lose feeling of pain before her needle stuck out and into it making him jump as she began sucking up the blood.

"Come on, can't you wait till later, I haven't even taken the pill yet." He groaned. "Do I have to get the mosquito repellant again?"

Her antenna perked up before she looked up and frowned at him. "Hey, no fair, you know that stuff makes me sneeze and feel like crap."

"Well sorry, but I don't exactly like being used as a juice pouch in the morning, ok?"

"Fine, but I'm still taking some blood since I'm already inside of you." She huffed before sucking up a little bit more.

"Alright, but only a little." He said as she moaned happily. "Is my blood really that good?"

"Uh huh, big time."

"Couldn't you girls get some from a blood bank though, or what about that artificial blood you had at the exposition?"

"Well, we can't have a pitcher of the artificial stuff just sitting in the fridge because of Curie, imagine if she had some by accident." She remarked while a thought bubble showed the vampire opening the fridge and seeing it before passing out with swirls. "And the blood bank? Apparently taking blood out to drink doesn't exactly sit well with the workers there so we've been banned."

"Um, how often did you three go there?"

"Well, we used to go there weekly, stock up on blood then leave. Eventually they got curious and were appalled when we told them we were drinking them and then went on a rant how the blood was for people who were injured and needed the blood to live, not for monsters to drink, especially bugs." She said with a frown. "I get it, but if we tried doing that to random people, do you think it would stick? Tried doing that one time and the person nearly maced me."

"I can imagine that… and I think you've had enough." He said as he imagined someone spraying her as she tried to fly away.

"Oh! My bad." She pulled her stinger out while pulling his shirt down and smirked. "Thanks for the meal, but you know...since we're on my bed and all alone, why don't we do something even better before breakfast?"

"Sorry, I can't, I have to make it anyway, and what else is there, you already drank my blood." He said as he began to feel nervous. He felt her hands move across his chest and finally registered their position. "I-I really have to go, a-and besides, that's illegal!"

"Aw, really? I won't tell if you don't~." She whispered into his ear. She slowly licked it making his face turn red and nod quickly.

"Kimihito, heeellllppp!" They heard Ricchii call from the attic.

"Ricchii-san?" He sat up while Mosukii got off him before he got off the bed and rushed out. "I'm coming!"

"Stupid slug, I almost had him." She muttered as he pulled down the ladder to the attic.

He climbed up and popped his head in. "Ricchii-san! Where are you?"

"Over here!" She called from a large bed that was pushed against the wall. "I took my bone suit off last night and now I can't find it!"

"Hang on." He got up and walked over, while trying not to slip since there was mud and wet spots around the floor with the attic looking like a mini swampland. He looked at the bed to see her lying in it without her leather suit on, showing her pale green skin and completely nude. "Where did you put it last night?"

"Well, last night I was getting ready for bed and tossed it aside while I crawled into bed, but I tossed it over my back without looking."

"Alright, let's find it, do you have any spares?"

"No, that's my only one." She groaned. "I'm so sorry… do I smell blood?"

"Um, no." He said quickly before looking around some of the small plants in the mud. "Let's just try to find your suit."

"Are you sure? I swear I smell it, are you letting the other girls have drinks and not letting me?" She asked sadly. "Don't you like me?"

"What? No no no, it's not like that at all." He said while his back was to her and she began to slowly move off the bed while giving a fanged grin and licked her teeth. "It's more like I haven't had the pill yet and they end up….. Sucking on me, I don't know how it happens."

"Then you won't mind if I have a taste, right?" She asked as she moved towards his legs.

"Well I think that might be-yeow!" He jumped feeling her bite down on his leg with her hands gripping it and felt her suckers grip onto his skin before feeling her start to suck his blood up. "Oh come on! You too?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but can you blame me~?"

"Did you really lose your suit or was this a big trap just to suck my blood?"

"Why dear, are you saying I was tricking you?" She teased before she resumed her drinking with a moan.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, I swear I need to start carrying salt with me along with bug spray." He muttered as began to feel weak. He groaned and swayed while slipping on the mud and fell on his back. "Ow."

"Kimihito! Are you ok?" She asked as she let go and crawled towards him nervously. "Did I drink to much?"

"Yeah...I think I need to rest." He groaned as she got an idea.

"Hang on, I can fix that." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him towards her bed. "You can rest up here until you get your strength back, ok?"

'That sounds like another excuse.' He thought with a deadpan as she groaned as she tried to pull him onto his bed. "Can you even pull me up without any bones?"

"I...can at least...try!" She groaned as she tried to pull him up but with no success. "Damn it, I can't seduce you without my suit!"

"Or lift me…" He groaned before she let go and he laid on his side on the floor while feeling woozy.

"I need...to...pull….you up!" She groaned as she kept trying pull him up as a figure began to walk up the stairs to the attic. "I...will….not…..fail!"

"I feel like taking a nap…"

"Kimihito-san, are you up here?" Curie called as she entered the attic. She looked around before spotting Kimihito and gasped. "Kimihito-san!"

"Hey...Curie…" He groaned.

"What are you doing on the floor? And why do you look so drained...did they get to you again?"

"Maybe...a little.."

"Ugh….is the stuff cleaned off? I'll take you to your room." She said as she approached them.

"Aw come on! This isn't how it was supposed to go." Grumbled Ricchii.

"Uh-huh, and was it supposed to end with him finding yout suit under your bed?" She asked as she saw the arm poking out.

"Hey! Don't go looking around my room." She frowned while Curie moved over and grunted as she tried to pick Kimihito up.

"Or maybe you were, ugh. Trying to seduce him again, right?" Grunted the vampire.

"And I would have made it work too!" She muttered as the vampire began to drag him to the stairs. "We would have cuddled!"

"And possibly landed him in the hospital too." She said as she shook her head. "At least you didn't break any of his bones."

"Of course not, I'm not THAT sadistic." She said as Curie began to drag him down the stairs. "This isn't over!"

"Relax Kimihito-san, we'll get you those pills, provided I can get you there." She grunted while relying on her legs for most of the work since using her wings was awkward.

"Thanks...I should really keep them with me." He groaned as she kept slowly dragging him down the hall. "Oooh, I see birdies."

"Wow, they must have really drained you dry, you're going to need more than just those pills, you need to rest." She said as she shook her head. 'I'm just thankful I don't see any on him, I couldn't take the sight and might have left him up there.'

"I can't, I need to make breakfast….tell her tiny Papis." He groaned as he stared up at the ceiling.

Curie groaned as she pulled him harder and faster downstairs before rushing to where the bottle was and got a pill out before rushing over and carefully popped it in his mouth. "Swallow Kimihito-san."

"Mmmm….not hungry….I'm gonna take a nap…" He groaned as his eyelids began to feel heavy.

"Noooo, if you do you might not wake up!" She spoke while rubbing his neck quickly making him groan and swallow. "Just wait for it to kick in!"

"No….I'm gonna rest, ok?" He said as he began to close his eyes and lean against her.

She blushed at the position while inwardly groaning and panicking. "Kimihito-san, please, you need to wake up and let the pill take effect, please!" She cried as she tried to shake him. "Don't go into the light!"

He groaned as he began to feel his blood start to pump as the pill began to take effect. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked noticing his head was against Curie. "Um, Curie-san? I think I'll be alright."

"Oh thank god, I don't know what we would have done if we'd lost you." She said with a sigh. "Do you want to rest a bit before preparing breakfast?"

"I'm not sure, I mean it's getting up there isn't it? I don't wanna wait too long."

"I know, but you just had your blood sucked by three girls, I think you need to rest before doing anything else." She said with a sigh. "I really don't get how they can enjoy that stuff though."

"Well, I guess a little bit of a nap couldn't hurt." He said with a yawn. "I'll just go to my room quick." He said as he tried to get up with a small groan.

"Maybe you should just do it down here, it'll save you the trouble from exerting yourself too much." She said as she wrapped her wings around him. "Plus this way the others won't sneak a bite from you."

"You mean like here?" He asked with a light blush.

Her face turned red and she coughed into her wing before saying. "W-Well, if you really wanted to...I wouldn't mind."

He blushed brighter while unconsciously getting comfy on the spot making Curie shiver while he looked away. "Well...it is comfy."

"Thank you." She said with a blush as the other girls began to walk downstairs.

"Mmmmm, that was delicious!" Mosukii said as she licked her lips. "I should have breakfast in bed more often."

"Oh please, you'd try and slurp him up down to the bone." Smirked Ricchii while in her suit with Yatsume blushing.

'This is all because of me, I should get some medication to stop myself, or just cuff myself at night.'

"I wonder what else he's making for us, the bosses food is the best!" Mosukii said with a grin before spotting him and Curie. "Oh? And what do we have here?"

"Shhh, he's trying to sleep, he needs to recover from all of you sucking his blood." Curie hissed with a frown. "He almost died!"

"No he didn't, you're being overdramatic." Remarked Ricchii waving with one of her limbs. "He was just dizzy a little bit."

"He couldn't move and he was about to go into the light!" She shouted in annoyance.

"Yeesh, I didn't think I drank that much." Remarked Mosukii walking over to look down at Kimihito before turning to Curie with a chuckle. "So, you gonna wake him up later with a kiss?"

"W-W-W-What?!"

"What? You two are like characters in a story book, you saved him from death and now he's out cold, so are you gonna kiss your prince?" Yatsume asked as she hid her face with one of her webbed hands.

"N-N-N-No!" She got out with Ricchii leaning against her back with her hands on the vampire's shoulders.

"Why not? We all get a chance at his blood, but you don't get anything extra out of living here, so what's say you sneak a kiss from him? It's only fair right?"

"I-I-I couldn't do that, it would be improper!" She cried as her face turned red.

"Aw come on, we know you want to, you know we all want to do it."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "No, right now he needs some rest to recover, so keep it down and just wait for breakfast or make it yourselves."

"Fine, but you know you want to, better to do it now then later tonight, you do know what time of the month it is, right?" Yatsume asked as she slithered towards the kitchen.

"No, what?" She asked confused.

"Haven't you been paying attention? The moons going to be full tonight." She said as Curie paled.

"N-Nani?!" She gasped while looking at Kimihito and blushed more. 'Oh no! I'll go nuts! We all will!'

"Yeah, also I heard there's talk of a solar eclipse today, there hasn't been one for fifty years." Mosukii said with a grin. "I wonder if it'll affect us as well?"

"I've never seen a solar eclipse from under the sea, is it nice?" Asked Yatsume.

"I think so, I've never personally seen it but it's when the moon is in front of the sun, it's supposed to be amazing."

"Frankly I never got too excited for it, but come tonight dear here might wanna take the night off." Joked Ricchii. "I don't think any of us will be able to control ourselves, and if I get my hands on him, Oh, it's going to be good~."

"R-Ricchii-san, don't talk like that!"

"Hmm, I wonder if he would prefer me with my suit on or off~"

"Hey, you can't move without it so I'll just be taking him tonight to save you the trouble." Mosukii said with a smile as she licked her lips.

"W-Wait!" Cried out Yatsume. "If you do that without the proper laws you'll be deported!"

"Oh….crap, that's right….what if we keep it a secret?"

"I doubt it, Miss Smith seems like the type to have secret cameras and mics around the place, probably just for her own personal enjoyment."

"Damn it, you're probably right….is it still our fault if we're not in control?"

"I don't wanna take the chance, even if miss squeamish here really wants to get in his pants."

"H-Hey, I don't want that!" She called with a blush as she quickly looked at said pants. 'I wouldn't mind it though…'

(Later)

Kimihito yawned as he slowly woke up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "How long was I out?" He sat up and looked around.

"An hour." Remarked Yatsume eating some kelp from a bowl while Mosukii was guzzling from a cup of water filled with sugar.

"I hope you're feeling better now, you were really sleeping hard." Ricchii said as she walked over.

"Yeah, that nap did the work." He smiled.

"Cool, so what are we doing today?" Called Mosukii. "Can we just spend the day in here drinking?"

"We did that yesterday."

"I know, but it was so much fun!"

"Not for me, I had to take six of those pills."

"Oh fine, then I know what we can do." grinned Ricchii.

"Is it cuddle?" He asked with a deadpan.

"No, I say we go out and go for a little swim."

"Oh, ok, sure, that could be fun." He said as he nodded his head.

"Sweet! I'll go get my swimsuit." Spoke Mosukii before flying up the stairs.

"Curie-san, didn't you say you needed one?" asked Yatsume.

"Yes, but I never thought I would ever actually use one, most places where people swim has a lot of light." She said with a sigh.

"I might have an extra you can borrow."

"Oh, thank you Yatsume-san, but I don't know if I'll be able to join, where would we be swimming?"

"I heard there's this new place where nocturnal species can go so the lights are dimmed down since the light doesn't do well for them. It makes it so you can swim around in the place so exciting and new." Smiled Ricchii with an internal chuckle.

"Oh...I guess I'll need to borrow that swim suit then." She said as she nodded her head.

"Great, we'll leave once everyone is ready." Kimihito said with a smile.

(Later)

"Woah, this place really is dark." Spoke Kimihito looking at the pool with the lights dim it was hard to see the clear features, but the sounds of water splashing and people talking was clear as day.

"Yep, isn't it awesome?! This is going to be awesome!" Ricchii called with a grin, she was wearing a tight black wetsuit that showed off her large chest.

"You said it." Smirked Mosukii wearing a string bikini with polka dots on it.

"Agreed, it feels very nice here." Yatsume said with a smile as she wore a black and white striped bikini top and a matching skirt around her waist.

"Y-Yatsume-san, I'm not sure about this swimsuit."

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It's showing too much skin!"

"So? No one's gonna gawk." Mosukii waved off.

"I feel naked!" She groaned as she looked down at the blood red bikini top and bottom. "Why do you even have this, you couldn't wear the bottom!"

"Well it was a gift from my aunty when I was young, she thought I would toss the bottom part, but it looked so cute that I just couldn't. Besides, red looks great on you."

"Yeah, it's like you have blood on you." Mosukii chuckled with a grin.

"Hey, don't tease her." He said with a sigh. "Relax Curie-san, if it's really red just imagine...an apple, or strawberries, you know something other than you know what."

"Alright...and maybe I just won't see it….or I guess I can, night vision." She sighed as they walked towards the pool.

"Cannonball!" Yelled Ricchii and Mosukii before they ran to the edge and jumped into the water making a big splash.

"Of course those two would make a big entrance." Chuckled Yatsume as she slid into the water. "Ah, this is just what I needed, the water feels much different than at the house."

"Glad to hear, are you going to get in the water Curie-san?"

"I'm not sure, I can't exactly…" She mumbled something.

"You can't swim?"

"Yes." She said as she looked down. "Father said I was a failure that would drown if I ever got in the water, so I never learned…"

"Well, maybe I could teach you."

"Y-you could?" She asked as she looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure? Wouldn't that be taking up your time?"

"Well it's not much of a fun day if we all can't enjoy it, right?"

"I guess so…" She said as he took her hand and began to lightly lead her to the pool. She tensed up feeling the water touch her feet and had to try not to reel back out.

"Come on, just follow me, you can hold on if you feel uncomfortable, ok? I got you."

"B-B-But what if I sink like a rock?"

"Then I'll pull you up, but we'll only go five feet deep, so if you start to panic you can stand up, ok?"

"Well….alright, I trust you Kimihito-san." She said as she wrapped her wings around him as he led her deeper and past other swimmers, humans and extraspecies alike. 'I just hope no one stares.'

"Alright, I think we're deep enough, do you want to try floating?"

"S-Sure."

"Alright, you get on your back and I'll hold you up, ok?" He advised while holding his arms out under the water.

"Ok, just don't let go." She said as she reluctantly got on her back. She spread her wings out to the sides while closing her eyes.

"Very good, you're doing great." He said with a smile as he put his hand on her back. "Just remember to breath and don't panic."

"Alright, I will." She said nervously. 'Just calm down, he's here, he won't let you go.'

"Hey, maybe I can help." Spoke Ricchii slithering over with ease and a mischievous grin.

"You want to help Curie learn how to swim too?" Kimihito asked curiously.

"I was thinking more about the floating part."

"Ok….what did you have in mind?"

"This." she dove under the water before pressing her chest up against Curie's back making the vampire jump. "There, now you have two airbags supporting you~."

"Ricchii-san, I don't think that is helping." Sweatdropped Kimihito with a blush.

"What, I'm helping her float, would you rather I helped you instead~?"

"K-Knock it off!" Blushed Curie.

"Aw, but I just wanted to help, and maybe now I can get a reward~." She said with a grin as she looked at Kimihito's leg. "Just a taste…."

"We're in a public place." He sweatdropped.

"A dark public place where no one will be able to see, so it's ok, plus I made sure to bring the pills just in case." She said with a grin as she pulled the bottle out from her cleavage.

He blushed while seeing her breasts jiggle from the movement. "I-I don't know." He mumbled as she began to swim towards his leg.

"Come on, who's gonna see?" She whispered before grabbing his leg and quickly biting into it, making him flinch.

'She's definitely like Rachnera, minus the bondage webbing.' He thought as some of the blood began to leak into the pool water. 'I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me.'

A little bit away a group of mersharks were playing some marco polo with skimpy bikini tops.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

They kept playing with grins before they all suddenly stopped. "Girls….do you smell that?"

"Yeah." one said sniffing around before her eyes widened and she slowly grinned. "Oooh, that smells good."

"Yeah, way better then the stuff that fatass of a host gives us."

"It smells fresh, I don't know about you girls but I want some."

They looked where the smell came from and spotted the three with Mosukii flying near them.

"Hey, guys, why you just standing there? Hey! Are you getting some of his blood?"

"Ugh…" Groaned Curie hearing that while turning green with Kimihito sighing.

"I better take this." Relented Kimihito swallowing the pill to replenish his blood.

"Yeah, he said I could, and can you blame me, he just tastes SO good." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "You don't mind no one can see us doing it here, right dear~?"

"W-Well I-" he didn't finish when he saw four mersharks swim over to them with smiles.

"Hey handsome, we couldn't help but smell something delicious in the water, any chance you're bleeding?" One asked with a grin as he paled a bit.

'Wait, if they're part shark, then that means...shit!' He thought with a gulp. "N-No, of course not."

"Now you know it isn't nice to lie to a lady, especially sharks, we know blood when we smell it and where it came from." Said another one as they began to get closer to him.

"Oh lord…" Groaned Curie covering her mouth and looking more green with one of the mersharks noticing a blood trail leading to the leg.

"Girls, I can tell it's him, I see the blood~." She said with a grin. "Do you mind if we have a taste?"

"W-Wait!" He spoke up with one grabbing his leg before she found her wrist grabbed by Ricchii with a frown.

"Back off guppies."

"Hey, watch it slug, you know what we are, and judging by the blood on your mouth you're the one who chummed the water, you were just asking for this to happen." Said one as she narrowed her eyes.

"Go feed on someone else, dear here is ours."

"Oh come on, we've never smelled blood as good as his, our host is a fat slob who was hoping for a bunny girl, not four mershark sisters, we can't even drink his blood because it tastes like liquid fat!" Shouted one in anger.

"Not our problem, boss is our host, not yours." Frowned Mosukii while Yatsume started to swim over to the group.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"These girls here chummed the water with this amazing blood and is now telling us we can't have a taste!" Shouted one of the shark girls.

"Ricchii-san!" Frowned the lamprey mermaid. "This is a public place for goodness sake!"

"I couldn't help it, I just wanted a nibble, and now these salmon sluts are trying to take a bite out of him."

"Salmon sluts?! Oh bring it on bitch, we just want a taste!" Growled the one holding his leg.

"I'm gonna slurp you up like a smoothie!" Glared Mosukii.

"H-Hey, can't we calm down, I'd rather not get thrown out." Kimihito said nervously as the girls glared at each other.

"You four should leave us be, we came here to enjoy ourselves." Huffed Yatsume.

"So did we, but then this one decided to tease us with blood that she won't let us try!"

"P-Please stop talking about it." Spoke Curie feeling more sick.

"No! We want at least some good blood before we have to go back to fucking pigs blood, is one bite to much to ask?" Growled one with a frown.

"Considering he's our host, yes." Spoke Ricchii.

"Oh, like you've never used him like a juice box? From what we see you're all blood suckers, right?"

"Ooooh…." Curie fell back in the water with white eyes making Kimihito panic.

"She fainted!"

"Wait, really? Is she ok?" Asked one of the shark girls. "Let's get her out of the water."

They took a moment to pull Curie out of the water and set her on the side while she groaned and Kimihito checked her pulse. "She should be ok, she just can't handle talking about or seeing blood."

"But she was right next to you when you were bleeding though." Said one of the shark girls in confusion.

"Well she was more focused on trying to learn how to swim than looking at the blood." He said with a sigh before looking at Ricchii. "I told you not to drink from me in public, especially when I was trying to help her swim."

"Sorry, I went too far." She looked down guilty.

"I know, just try not to do it in the future." He sighed before turning to the shark girls. "So….you four also drink blood?"

"Blood, raw meat, that sorta stuff." One said as she scratched her head. "Look, we're sorry we kind of made a scene, our host sucks, he's a vegan who is convinced he can convert us, but we need meat and blood, we get our food by sneaking to the butcher and after smelling your blood we kind lost ourselves for a bit…"

"Well, I get what you mean. I once tried to stick with a meat free diet for the other girls that stayed with me, but they saw it wasn't working out and wanted me to feel comfortable eating what I wanted in my own house."

"Yeah, and your blood just smelled so good, we thought we could just get a quick taste…" Said one who rubbed the back of her head.

"Maybe we can come to a solution. " Spoke Yatsume.

"I got one, we stake our claim." Spoke Mosukii cracking her knuckles.

"We could do that and end up getting kicked out of the only pool where Curie can come, or….we could share him for a bit."

"What?!"

"Well, it would just be this once, we might not see them again and dear has the pills with him so it's not like this would put him in danger." She said with a shrug.

"Wait, pills? What pills?"

"Well, since we all drink from him our coordinator Miss Smith gave him these pills that replenish his blood so we don't put him in danger." Yatsume said before frowning. "They've saved his life a couple of times too."

"So if we DID drank his blood…"

"He would be completely fine as long as you don't take a bite out of him." Muttered Ricchii. "But there's no chance he'll-"

"I'll do it." He said as he grabbed the pill bottle from her, shocking Ricchii.

"What?! You're kidding!" Gawked Mosukii.

"Well, you girls drink from me several times daily, so what's the harm in letting them drink from me once?"

"I….uh...well...gah! Fine!" She groaned as he took the pill. "At least it's only once, ok?"

"Wait, we can drink from you?" Asked one who began to grin.

"Yes, but this one time."

"Great!" They said as they licked their lips and began to approach him. "Thanks for this."

"J-Just try not to take any bites out of me."

"Don't worry, we won't." Said one who wrapped her arms around him before biting into his shoulder. He winced since the teeth were definitely sharper than Ricchii's before the other three bit into his arms or leg.

"Oh my god, this is delicious!"

"More, I want more!"

"Mmm, now this is the good stuff."

"I want this every day!"

'They don't have to moan.' Ricchii thought as she crossed her arms.

Yatsume blushed while Mosukii scoffed with a frown. 'I am so drinking his blood once I get home.'

"Mmmm, you girls are so lucky!"

"Have any of you gone ahead and tied the knot yet?"

"No, but I think Kimihito-san is in a program where he can marry one of his homestays, aka one of us, if he wants." Yatsume said as she looked away with a blush.

"If I had the chance I'd do it, the blood alone is an icebreaker."

"Yeah, I think I'll look into transfering over to him, our homestay sucks." Said one as the other girls eyes widened.

"No!" They cried out at once while grabbing Kimihito.

"What? He's a nice guy and we hate our current host, plus he is ok with blood sucking." Moaned one who kept sucking.

"He's our homestay host."

"So? You'll still have him, we just want to request that we're moved to his house to so we can be his homestays too."

"And there's not enough room, so there." Huffed Yatsume.

"We could trade hosts."

"You can either buzz off since you got your fix, or I drink you all dry." Warned Mosukii showing her stinger.

"Fine, let's go girls." Said one as she let go of him. "Thanks for the blood handsome~."

"If you're looking for more gals give us a call~"

"He's not, now go." Mosukii said as she wrapped her arms around him with a frown. "The boss is ours."

"Um girls? Curie remember?" He sweatdropped pointing to the sleeping vampire.

"Oh, right, let's get her home, plus I think the life guards are giving us the stink eye." Said Ricchii as she watched the sharks leave with a frown.

They picked Curie up and carried her out while taking some time to head into the changing rooms to get their regular clothes back on.

'I hope that's the last bit of insanity I'll have to deal with today.'

(Later)

"Alright, and...send." muttered Mosukii texting on her phone with two arms while flipping through channels with her third and munching on a chocolate bar with the fourth while sitting on the couch.

"I see someone's comfortable." Chuckled Curie as she walked into the room.

"And I see you're finally awake, you missed dinner."

"Well I'm feeling a bit better, plus that time helped get my appetite up."

"Well, you can see if the boss has any food left." She said with a shrug. "Also I'd go to bed early if I were you."

"Why would I- Oh right, the full moon." She remarked with realization before heading to the kitchen quickly. "Do we have any sleeping pills?"

"No, I think we're out, just try to sleep." She said as she ate the rest of the chocolate bar.

"Did you forget? I'm nocturnal! Now that I took a nap before it gets dark, I'll be brimming with energy. That means when the full moon comes out I won't be able to hold myself back from...from…"

"From your vampire side?"

"Yes! And you just ate chocolate, that's going to give you energy to, how are you going to sleep?!" She cried as she began to panic.

"Relax, I can handle sugar just fine since it's part of my diet, so it's not gonna give me any sugar rush if that's what you're worried about. If anything, I'd be scared about you making boss your count of the night." she joked.

"No, it's not funny, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, we could lock you in a coffin all night." She chuckled as Curie's face went pale.

"Ahh! Not that! I'll go nuts from the tiny space alone!" She cried out before blinking and looked around. "Wait, where's Yatsume-san and Ricchii-san?"

"I think they're in their rooms, after dinner and a quick bite of the boss they went upstairs, haven't seen them since."

"If we don't get to sleep, Kimihito-san will be in danger! I mean, you three drink too much from him now, but when the moon comes out he'll actually die!"

"Nah, that wouldn't….wait….oh shit, we might actually kill him!" Mosukii sat up before remembering something and chuckled. "Wait, the boss can keep me back no prob. He's been getting extra bug spray on hand."

"Ok, then what about me, Yatsume-san and Ricchii-san?"

"Well, maybe he'll put garlic and salt around his bed to keep you and the slug at bay...no idea about Yatsume though."

"Oh no, who knows what might happen." She shivered.

"Well, we could just go up and ask her, or see if she's sleeping." Mosukii said as she got up.

"Good idea, but if you start feeling weird tell me."

"Alright, and you do the same, I wonder where the boss is anyway?" She said as they began to head to the stairs.

Said man was focusing hard while knitting something before smiling and put the needles down. "There, perfect. It's done Yatsume-san."

"Thank you Kimihito-san, you're too good to me." She said with a smile. She accepted the blue blanket and draped it over her tail with a sigh. "Cozy and warm, it's perfect."

"Yep, that'll keep you nice and warm tonight, speaking of which it's getting late, I'm going to go to sleep." He said as he got up with a yawn.

"I better get to bed myself, I need to try out that medication the doctor prescribed."

"Alright, see you in the morning." He said as he opened her door. 'I really hope the girls took precautions, tonight is the full moon.'

She slithered out while pecking him on the cheek making him blush. "See you in the morning."

"Y-yeah, see you later." He said as he left the room. He went to his own and moved inside before locking it up tight and looked at the bug zappers on the ceiling. 'I know it might be overblown, but I'm not gonna take any chances. If they get to me then we'll all be in trouble, whether they're themselves or not.' He thought as he took a canister off of the nightstand and began to pour it around the bed. "Alright, I hope that does it...ah, right, the garlic, I almost forgot."

He opened his nightstand and pulled out a necklace of them before putting it around his neck. "The smell is a bit much that'll keep me from ending up with Curie on my neck, I think that's everything…"

With that in mind he closed the window and got in bed while getting comfy. 'Hopefully I'll wake up in the morning with all my blood, I have everything covered, for once I can finally relax.'

(Later)

Kimihito lightly snoozed in his bed with everything silent right now. He had locked the door, the salt was around the bed, bug zappers on, at the moment it seemed like he was safe from any love crazed limials affected by the moon.

But when he heard the knob to his room start jiggling he was roused. "Ugh...what's happening...wait, the door handle...oh no." He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Boss, you in there? It's me." came Mosukii's voice.

'Ok, it's her, no need to worry, I have the bug zappers and bug spray with me if she tries anything.' He thought as the knob jiggled harder. 'Just make her think you're sleeping.'

"Boss? Come on, just let me know you're in there, ok?" She called as the jiggling got louder.

"Zzz….zzzz...zzzz."

"Damn it, he's sleeping."

"Zzzz...zzzz….zzzz," He kept pretending to snore. 'Is it working?'

"Then I'll have to wake him up~" She spoke before the door knob stopped jiggling and he jumped when he heard something bang against the door. "Hey boss! Wakey wakey!"

'Just keep it up, maybe she'll go away?' He thought as he kept pretending to snore.

"Boss, boss, boss, boss!"

"Hey! What's with the noise?" Came Ricchii's voice outside the room.

'Great, now she's up to!'

"The boss is asleep and won't open the door for me!"

"Oh silly silly Mosukii-chan, he's just being shy, let me~" The leech moved down near the bottom of the door and slipped out of her suit before she squeezed against the narrow spot before slowly reaching inside. "Oh dear, it's time to wake up~." She called as he paled a bit.

'I-I'll be ok, I have the salt.' He thought as he quickly put his head under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

She smirked and slowly moved towards the bed, but stopped when she saw salt on the floor making her frown. "Now dear, you know I can't touch that stuff, don't you like me? I just want to get close to you~."

"Zzzzzzzz." He snored louder as she looked around in annoyance.

"Come on, just let me in, it can just be the two of us~."

"I heard that!" Yelled Mosukii banging on the door with all her arms. "Just unlock the door!"

"I will...in the morning, right now I just have to get around this stupid salt then he's mine!" Frowned Ricchii who looked around and spotted the bug zappers before getting an idea. "Then again, you can help me get him up, hang on a sec."

'Wait, what is hse doing, and why do I feel like I'm going to be needing the bug spray and salt soon?' He thought as he held onto both as he hid under the covers.

"Just remember to rush in if you wanna wake him up, try using your wings." Spoke Ricchii moving over to the door and reached for the knob. "Ready?"

"Yep, I'm all ready to go!" She called as her wings began to buzz. "Let me at the stud!"

"Ok, go get him!" She called as she grabbed the knob and opened the door. She watched Mosukii fly in with eager and didn't see the zappers before it was too late and wound up getting shocked making her twitch and land on the ground looking smoked. "Oops, I forgot to mention the bug zappers, silly me."

"You….bitch…." She groaned as she laid on the ground, her body lying on top of some of the salt.

"I know, but for now thanks for helping me get close to him~." She called as she began to crawl over Mosukii towards Kimihito.

'Crap! I didn't think about that!' He thought as he sat up and held up the salt shaker. "Stay back Ricchii, you're not in your right mind right now."

"Oh? So you were pretending? Naughty naughty dear~" She shook her head. "Guess I'll have to punish you~"

"No, not unless you want me to use this, you know I don't want to but I don't want to see you sent away because you lost control!" He frowned. "Just stay back until the sun comes up and you'll be back to yourselves."

"But we are ourselves, we're just not held back anymore, we all want this, we need your fluids, and not just your blood~."

"Well it's not happening, not you, not Mosukii, not...wait, where are the others?" He muttered. 'At this point they should have already reached my room.'

"I don't know and don't care, I just took out my only competition for tonight, and I'm ready to have fun~."

"Step away from my prey." Came a cold voice from outside the room.

"Oh shit." She swore as they turned to see Curie standing in the doorway staring at them with cold eyes.

"If you don't, I'll drink you into a husk."

"Um...could we share him?" She asked nervously as every fiber of her being was telling her to run.

"No." She spoke walking into the room with her wings folded and looked at Kimihito making him shiver.

'She looks like she's possessed again!'

"Now move before I decide to make french cuisine." She said coldly as she slowly nodded her head.

"C-Curie-san?" Gulped Kimihito. "Um, why don't you go back to bed? We don't want you getting exposed to the sun directly when it comes up."

"Agreed, that's why I'm here to collect you, now come with me, and take off that putrid vegetable." She ordered making him touch the garlics.

"I can't, right now you're not yourself, none of you are tonight."

"I know, now I am strong, confident and not pathetic, I am a true vampire, now come with your master." She said with a glare.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me this, what do you say about blood?"

"I need it and I will drain you as we procreate." She said with a straight face.

"See? You can't stand the idea of it, this isn't you talking, it's your instincts. They don't guide you since times have changed, and I won't take the chance of you girls being deported just because you went wild."

"I know, which is why I shall turn you before we begin, thus I shall start repopulating my race and get to bring you home with me." She said as her fangs glistened as he paled. "Now I won't repeat myself, remove those vegetables."

"Um...why don't you make me?" He dared nervously. 'Crap, I really need a miracle right now, she's far gone at this point!'

"You dare to defy me? You should know that I will punish you severely for this." She said as she began to approach him.

He glanced at her and the window before rushing towards it and fiddled with the lock on it.

"Are you really trying to escape from me?" She asked as he opened the window. "You are being quite foolish."

"You'll thank me later." He jumped out and slid down the side before bolting. 'I know this gives her more room, but now so do I!'

"This will not stand, get back here!" She called as she stepped out of the window and spread her wings. She flapped them and took off after him while he ran down the road.

"...Crap, I'm not getting him if the vampire is loose." Ricchii groaned.

"I'll...get him." Groaned Mosukii picking herself up.

"Really? You're going to go against a vampire running solely on instincts?"

"Oh stow it!" She snapped before climbing out the window and started flying away.

"...fuck it, I'm not getting left behind!" She shouted as she crawled towards her suit. "I'm not gonna lose my chance with a bat and bug!"

"Zzzz….Kimihito-kun….zzzzz" She heard a snore coming from the hall.

"What the hell?" She said in confusion as she pulled her suit on. She poked her head out and saw Yatsume-san sticking out of her bedroom halfway with a smile while asleep. "Did she almost sleep walk?"

"Zzzz….where's….Kimihito-kun…" She moaned in her sleep as she began to move forward a bit.

"This is pretty freaky." Ricchii muttered as she finished getting her suit on. "But that just means one less girl for tonight."

"Zzzz….blanket….cuddle…." She snored as we cut to Kimihito running through the streets as Curie tried to catch him.

"Come back here!"

"No! Just go back to sleep!"

"Not until you're mine!"

"No, he's gonna be mine!" Mosukii cried as she tried to catch up.

"Go away before I crush you like the bug you are!"

"I'm not some measly bug you flying rat!"

"I will crush you later you insolent fool!" She yelled before flapping her wings harder while Kimihito looked around for some kind of way to deal with these two.

"Damn it, I need someplace a mosquito and a vampire can't go... just go to sleep, please!" He pleaded out before narrowly ducking from one of Mosukii's arms.

"I will if I get to go to sleep in your arms~!"

"Stop running and I won't punish you severly!"

Kimihito looked around before spotting an alley and darted down it.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable!" Called Curie turning and tried following, but had to stop when she saw it was too narrow for her to dive into. "I am going to tie you down in our coffin once I get you!" She shouted as she landed and folded her wings before running after him.

"Not until I get a turn!" Called Mosukii who flew down the alley and tried harder to grab at him.

"Girls, you can't do this, please! You know you'll get in trouble!" He cried as he ducked. "Just go back to your beds!"

"Forget it! You're gonna be flooding me on the inside out!" Laughed Mosukii before seeing Kimihito grab a nearby trash can and chuck it at her like a frisbee. She screamed as it hit her in the face, disorienting her and making her fly into the wall. "Ow! You meanie!"

"Sorry!"He called as he saw Curie running towards him. "Just let me go, we can talk about this in the morning!"

"One bite is all it takes!"

"Can't we talk about this?!" He cried as he reached the end of the alley. "You're acting irrational!"

"I'm acting perfectly fine, now hold still, I'm thirsty." She shouted as she tried to grab him. "I will have you as my immortal vampire mate, now hold still!" She shouted as he quickly turned a corner.

"Never!"

"I will not be denied, you know I care for you, now hold still so I can keep you forever!" She hissed while showing her fangs that glistened in the moonlight.

'Crap, she's really for gone, I need to hide, or something!' He thought as he kept running and looking around desperately. But that's when he saw a motorcycle drive by cutting him off and saw Ricchii on it. "Ricchii-san?!"

"Hey handsome, you wanna come on a ride with me~?" She asked with a smile.

"Where did you get the bike?!"

"I borrowed it." She remarked before reaching out and pulled him onto it before revving the engine and expelling smoke at Curie.

She coughed and waved the smoke away before seeing Ricchii driving away. "Get back here with my mate!"

"Na na!" She called as she stuck out her tongue.

"Ricchii-san where are you taking us?"

"Someplace where we can be alone and get nice and personal~." She called with a grin as she licked her lips. "A place where I can suck your blood AND your little friend all night long."

"Um… how about you can suck my blood and just a bit of cuddling?" He asked nervously. 'Crap, I can't jump off while we're on the bike going this fast!'

"Not this time, I'm splurging all night!"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." He said nervously as he looked back to see Mosukii and Curie hot on their trail.

"Of course it is, this works out for both of us! I get to finally taste something other than blood, and you get to unwind."

"I-I can't, it's illegal unless we're married!"

"So that's the problem, huh? Well then, hold on, I know what to do!" She called with a big grin. She turned the engine up harder and rounded on the upcoming right corner. "Hold on!"

"W-Where are you taking me now?!"

"To the chapel! I know a nun there who can give us a quickie wedding!"

"What?!"

"Yep, you don't want to have fun because the law won't let us, but it's ok once we're married!" She shouted as Curie and Mosukii overheard her.

"You won't marry him before us!"

'They've gone insane!' He thought as he saw a small church down the road. 'Crap, I need to escape, at least Yatsume isn't here.'

"As soon as we're married I'm gonna ride you ragged~"

"No, I shall marry him and we shall repopulate the noble vampire species!"

"He's gonna stuff me and I'll be laying eggs!"

"G-Girls, I think you're going too far with this!" cried out Kimihito before seeing a car moving in the way of the motorcycle. "Ricchii-san look out!"

"Whoa!" She cried as she slammed on the breaks. The cycle skidded to a stop in front of it with a frown. "Hey! Watch it pal!"

"Woah!" Cried out Mosukii before she and Curie wound up crashing into it and sent all four of them flying. They went flying over the car and landed in front of the church with a groan. "Ow...who the hell was that?" She groaned as the cars door opened as Yatsume came slithering out.

"Kimihito-kun! I've come to save you!"

"Oh thank go- wait, aren't you affected by the moon to?" He asked as he got a bad feeling.

"Of course, and I'm angry that you didn't come to my room." She blushed with her hands on her cheeks. "Even if I was sleeping, I wouldn't have pushed you away if you wanted to ravage me."

"W-What? I wouldn't do that!" He cried with a blush as the girls began to get up as Ricchii grabbed him.

"Enough, it's time to get married hot stuff!"

"Yeah, with me!" Called Mosukii flying over to grab his other arm.

"Ooh, you're getting married? I hope you're gonna marry me~." She called with a smile as she moved over and grabbed him.

"No! I will put an end to this once and for all." Spoke Curie showing her fangs.

"C-Can't we just handle this like reasonable adults?" He asked nervously as they all glared at each other.

"No!"

'This isn't going to end well!' He thought as they began to move inside the church as they glared at each other.

(Later)

"Ugh….what happened?"

"My head…"

"Why do my legs hurt?"

"Ugh, Yatsume, why is your tail wrapped around me?" asked Kimihito looking at the tail and noting something REAL off. "Wait….why am I not wearing any pants...amd why are you all in my bed?!"

All the girls looked and saw all of them were naked with them feeling a bit sticky…

'W-What happened last night?!" Curie asked with a blush as she looked down to see a red liquid on her chest along with a white liquid. "I-Is this what I think it is?"

"Woah...did we fuck?" Asked Mosukii.

"I think so...and did much more." Ricchii said as she looked at her hand to see a ring on it. "Oh shit…"

"Did….did we all…." Spoke Yatsume with a blush.

"Yes, you all got hitched." Came a voice from the door, making them turn to see Miss Smith there with a grin. "And you didn't wait on the honeymoon."

"Oh god, I married all of you?" Kimihito said in shock. "I-I am so sorry, none of you were in control, we can go and fix this after breakfast-."

"No!"

"E-Eh?" He said as he turned to the girls in shock. "You...want to stay married to me?"

"You're damn right we do." grinned Ricchii.

"Now we can get closer than before with you boss, and we can't be separated!" Winked Mosukii. "Now you can milk us instead~"

"Yeah, plus you're the only man we've met who'll let us suck your blood." Yatsume said with a blush.

"W-Wait!" cried out Curie with a grimace. "D...Did I try...to suck your blood?"

"Well, judging by how much is on you I'm gonna say yes." Miss Smith said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Curie turned green and covered her mouth before rushing to the bathroom on stumbling legs before they heard her throwing up.

"Poor girl, I guess she still can't handle blood." Yatsume said as Kimihito looked around in amazement.

"I-Is this really happening?"

"Yup, congrats, you're now a married man." She said with a grin. "I hope you enjoy being the first guy with a legal harem in japan."

He looked down at his own wedding ring and briefly thought back to the other girls and let out a sigh. "Truth be told, I never imagined this would happen. Honestly I figured I'd stick to being single without anything going this far."

"Well, it seems that's no longer an option, I hope you enjoy our new life together boss." Mosukii called with a smile.

"Ugh...my stomach…" Groaned Curie walking out while wiping at her mouth. "Kimihito-san, I'm sorry if I acted like my father."

"It's fine Curie-san, it really is, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am now...so we're married, right?" She asked with a blush as she looked away. "P-Please take care of me…."

"Same here dear." Smirked Ricchii pressing her breasts against his head making him turn red.

"Don't forget me." Yatsume said as she slithered towards him.

"Me too! In fact, how about you take care of me now~?" Mosukii asked as she used one of her hands to reach for his privates.

He jumped feeling the hand while Ricchii licked her teeth.

"Don't worry dear, we'll take care of you~"


	70. Female Heatbat and Ben part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Heatbat and Ben part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(A month later)

Ben groaned while slowly waking up from another sleepless night of 'crime fighting' aka stopping bad guys and finding out that they were stealing candy from a candy factory. 'Ugh...why did I have to eat that much candy?'

He took the sheet off and moved out of the bed before heading to the bathroom and moved to open the door, but when he spotted a naked reflection in the mirror he quickly slammed it shut.

"Oh! Who's there? Is that you Gwen?"

'Crap!' He thought while looking red in the face.

"Hello?" She called out. "Anyone out there?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in there." he called back. "You didn't lock the door, again."

"Oh Ben." She said with a smile. "Sorry did I make you embarrassed? Sorry."

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"I couldn't find them." She chuckled with embarrassment. "And I'm trying to find the shower….again."

'She has echolocation, but she can't find a simple knob with her hands?'

"Oh! Nevermind! Here it is." She said while turning it. "And it's so warm, ah. Ben, want to join?"

"N-No thanks!"

"But the water is boiling hot. Just right for my wings."

"Still, I'll take one after you're done, do you have clean clothes in there?"

"Ok." She said while slipping on some soap and fell into the tub. "Ayi!"

'Damn it Barbara!' Ben thought with a groan.

"I'm alright!"

(Later)

Gwen finished her cereal while Barbara, now in a pair of blue pants and a oversized white shirt, was sitting on Ben's lap. "How'd you sleep Barbara?"

"Fine." She smiled while Ben looked embarrassed. "But for some reason I can't sleep upside down like I used to."

"Well it's what I tried telling you before, your body is more human now and has to adjust like one." she sweatdropped.

"Oh." She said while looking at Ben. "Say Ben, do you like this? Because it's nice and warm."

"Uh…."

"Yeah Ben, how is it?" smirked Gwen making him glare before he reached for his watch.

"I don't know, you tell me how your breakfast's gonna taste with a little Stinkfly goo."

"Don't even dare!" She frowned.

He moved his hand closer to the Omnitrix.

"Don't!"

He moved it even closer.

"BEN!"

He smirked and started dialing in something before getting the cereal thrown at him making him not see what he hit before he slammed down on the watch.

FLASH!

And turned into Wildmutt which made him fill up the side of the seat with Barbara turning her head..

"Ben? What happened? And why is there a cougar in here?" She said while patting Wildmutt's face a few times. "What soft fur this one has."

Wildmutt gave a few growls with Gwen smirking.

"Look on the bright side dweeb, you'll get plenty of milk later if you're good."

"Grrrr." He growled while Barbara pulled on his lips a little.

"Wait….Ben? Did you grow a fur coat on me?"

"No he's just one of his aliens right now." Gwen chuckled. "But he does have that dog like charm to him. Just watch out for the drool."

"Grrrrr!" growled Wildmutt just as Max walked out while stretching.

"Morning kids, I take it everyone had a good rest if Ben's already transforming?" smiled the man with Wildmutt huffing and Barbara staying on her spot.

"Yes." Barbara said while nodding at Gwen. "But what is for breakfast? Is it more bug toast with blood sauce? It was tasty."

"I think we have some leftovers, I'll check." he replied walking to the fridge while Gwen grimaced.

"Thanks." she smiled happily. "And Ben can have some of my food as well."

Wildmutt shook his head while Gwen chuckled a little.

"Now that I'd pay to see."

"Grrr." Wildmutt growled before changing back to Ben.

"Ben? What happened to your furry face?" Barbara asked while touching his cheeks.

"I changed back." He said with a light blush.

"Oh sorry." She said with a blush. "My bad Ben, but do you want some of my food?"

"I'll pass."

"Why?" she asked with a cute pout.

"Um…" he trailed off before patting his stomach. "I'm already stuffed from last night's supper."

"But you said that last night, and the night before that, and the night before that one." She pouted. "And I was trying to feed you that time."

'And put a fork into my eye in the process!' he thought before sighing. "Look Barbara, that stuff just isn't my taste, it's more towards you, and grandpa Max for some reason."

Barbara blinked before saying. "So you don't like the food?"

"Yes."

"The ones I helped make by catching the food myself?"

"...yes."

She looked sad at that. "Oh….I see…." She then got off him. "Well I guess I will stop hunting for you then. Sorry if it wasn't to your liking."

Gwen frowned and kicked at Ben's leg under the table.

"Ow! What the heck Gwen?!"

She nudged to Barbara who walked towards the back and whispered. "That was being rude doofus."

"Huh? But I was being honest."

"But she was trying to be nice to you. What guy wouldn't like that?"

"Um….ones that don't like bugs?"

"The least you can do is let her know you're flattered, it'll show you recognize what she did was thoughtful so she doesn't feel like it was a waste."

Ben gulped at that. "But….well….look. I get she wants to help but it's just creepy to see her eat that stuff."

Gwen facepalmed at that. "Just go back there and apologize dweeb!"

He groaned while getting up and walked to the back, where she saw Barbara sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees. "Um, Barbara?"

"..." she turned around and showed him her back.

"Look, I wanted to apologize about saying that."

"..."

"It was stupid of me to be rude to you."

"..."

"I keep forgetting that's your stuff so it's what you eat, but just because I don't like it doesn't mean I don't think it's nice of you to get me some. Hunting for it and thinking of me like that shows you're nice and can keep up great hunting even if you look more like a person."

"...you think I'm nice?" She asked while not turning her head.

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"..." she turned around. "Ben, hug me."

"Eh?"

"Gwen said that hugs help keep the pain away." She stood up and held her arms out. "So hug me."

Ben lightly blushed at that before slowly moving closer to her. "Will you burn me?"

"I don't know...I never hugged you outside Heatblast." She said. "But please give me a hug."

He moved his arms around her while bracing himself for the burn. But it didn't occur, not even a single burn mark or warm feeling at all.

"You feel warm." Barbara said while hugging him lightly.

"Thanks." he replied while relaxing.

As this was going on, they didn't see the massive red and black portal in the sky or the thing that came crashing down onto the desert soil with a large boom. It twitched and slowly moved while the RV drove on past peaking it's interest.

"Bzzz?"

(Later)

Gwen looked at the two while chuckling at Barbara, who was holding Ben's hand.

"Not one word." frowned Ben with Barbara smiling.

"Ben." Barbara said with a smile. "Can we hunt some bugs today? Please?"

"Maybe."

She nuzzled his cheek at that. "Thanks, you're so kind."

"He he." Gwen chuckled to herself. She took a picture with her phone getting a glare from her cousin in return.

'I'm SO gonna get you back for that.'

Barbara blinked while turning her head to the right. "Ben? Is that a plane?"

"What?"

"I hear something coming towards us. And it's really loud." She said while her ear twitched a little. "Really loud."

The two were confused before slowly hearing some kind of buzzing sound.

BZZZZZ!

"That's not an airplane." Gwen said while seeing a large dot in the distance. She squinted her eyes before standing up. "Ben, you might wanna take a look."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He looked at the area where the dot was and saw something moving right towards them.

BZZZZZ!

"What the-woah!"

"What? What is it?" asked Barbara.

"It's….a-"

BZZZZ!

CRASH!

The dot landed in the ground while it was revealed to be a ten foot tall fly like creature with red eyes, long arm like legs with pointed spikes on the middle of each wrist, two long legs like a grasshopper with long spines dripping black ooze from the tips, long red wings the size of two tank cannons with a skull mark on each end, and a mandible with blade like pincers and almost shark like teeth. "BZZZZ!"

"Major fly!" yelled Ben as the creature looked at the vehicle with Max frowning.

"Kids, we've got trouble."

"BZZZZ!" The giant fly monster buzzed before a long black tongue moved out from the mandible and revealed another set of teeth on the end of it.

"How big is it?" Barbara asked while looking a little hungry.

"Bigger than Four Arms." replied Ben moving to the door and headed out while fiddling with the dial. "Which is just who we need to splatter this guy all over the ground."

"BZZZ!" It buzzed out before launching itself at the group while the pointed spikes extended out and looked like large daggers.

Ben slammed down on the dial with the green light momentarily making the fly halt in confusion.

"BZZZ?"

And from the flash of light came Diamondhead.

"Huh, not what I had in mind, but it'll work." he formed blades and charged at it.

"BZZZ!" It buzzed before taking flight and dodged the blades. It then attacked with its spikes and long tongue, which surprisingly cracked the body a little.

"Ow! Ok, that one stung, but so is this." Diamondhead hurled several small diamond shards out.

The insect flew passed them while using its speed to puncture parts of the cracks on Diamondhead's body. "BZZZ!"

"Ow! Ok that one really stings. Gwen! Little help here?"

"Hold on!" She said while looking through the book of spells. "Where's a good fly spell when you need it?!"

"BZZZZ!" The insect buzzed out while grabbing the alien and flew him high into the air.

"Hey let go!" He yelled before the fly did so and he crashed onto the RV.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ooooh." groaned Diamondhead rubbing his back while the fly looked over at Gwen and flew down towards her. "Gwen watch out!"

"BZZZZ!" It buzzed out while Barbara heard the insect and did something surprising.

She breathed fire from her mouth.

"BZZZZZ!" it buzzed out while flying back with flames on its arms and right wings.

"Did I get it?"

"Uh, yeah." blinked Gwen in surprise.

The fly buzzed angrily before flying back right back at them.

"Karak aria!" Gwen chanted while sending a blast of air at the insect, only for it to just brush it off like it was nothing. "Ben, we could use a huge fly swatter."

"Working on it." he got off the RV before punching the ground as a column of diamonds rose up towards it.

The insect buzzed while using its tongue to break some of the diamonds, only for more of them to appear. "BZZZ?!"

"I hear it, but I don't know where it is, can one of you tell me?" asked Barbara.

"It's right in front of you." Gwen said as Barbara blasted the diamonds with her flames, making the insect fly away from it.

"BZZZZ!" It buzzed out before its eyes opened up to reveal a nest full of flies with scorpion tails which flew out of the holes and right at the girls.

"Eewww! That's gross!" shuddered Gwen before Barbara's flames hit them with Diamondhead firing shards at them.

"Just what kind of alien is this thing!?" Diamondhead said while seeing more flies swarming around the RV and tried to sting him, breaking his body a bit in the process. "OW!"

"They're everywhere!" Barbara called while she felt her stomach growl.

"BZZZZ!" The main insect buzzed while the eyes closed and it took flight while aiming towards Diamondhead.

Beep beep beep.

"Oh no, don't quit on me now!"

"BZZZ!

Beep beep beep!

FLASH!

"BZZZ?!" The fly momentarily stopped as Diamondhead changed back to Ben.

"Oh no."

The insect looked at Ben before grabbing him and moved its tongue around his body. "BZZZZ."

"Oh gross!" he cried out trying to kick it back. "Gwen!"

"Um firaga!" She said at random before a massive fireball hit the insect and caused it to cry out in pain and dropped Ben down.

"BZZZZ!" It buzzed out while flames licked its wings and caused them to fall off.

"Gwen aim me where it is!" Barbara said while trying to swat away the flies. "Hurry!"

Gwen grabbed her face and turned it towards the fly. "Fire!"

She took a deep breath before sending a massive blast of flames at the fly.

"BZZZZZZ!" It cried out while getting ignited and burst into flames. "BZZZZZZ!"

"Sweet! Keep it up!" called Ben.

She nodded before blasting more fire at the fly as its exoskeleton began to stiffen.

"BZZZZZZZ!" It buzzed out before freezing in place and became a blacken and charred insect. It slowly fell backwards as the tiny scorpion tailed flies exploded into green goop that hit the RV, Gwen, Max, Ben and Barbara at the same time.

"Gross!" groaned Gwen and Ben.

Barbara licked her cheek and blinked. "Tastes like grubb to me."

"Good work kids, looks like we won't need a barbeque for a while." smiled Max. "But the RV is gonna need some work, along with a nice wash."

Ben groaned. "But was that an alien?"

"I don't know." Max admitted. "It's not one from this galaxy that's for sure."

Barbara looked around before saying. "Can I eat the fly? Raw please."

"Wait, you wanna eat that?" grimaced Gwen. "You burned it to a crisp."

"So? It's food." She said with a smile. "And it's Ben's food as well. My treat."

"Gonna have to pass." spoke said boy.

She looked sad at that. "But we hugged. I cooked it for you Ben."

"Pst, dweeb." whispered Gwen pulling him away. "If you can't stomach it as yourself, then let someone else stomach it." she pointed at the watch.

"Oh….oh! I get it now." He whispered while gaining a grin on his face. He turned the dial and pushed down before transforming into Upchuck. "Alright, this guy should do the trick."

The charred remains released a toxic smelling odor as Upchuck grabbed it and ate it, only to spat it out.

"Yuck, it's nasty! Like rotten eggs!"

"Sorry Barbara, but Ben's just unable to eat any." spoke Gwen rubbing Barbara's back. "It's not because it's bad, it's just our bodies can't consume stuff like that like you can."

"Oh…." she said sadly. "So I can't cook anymore bugs?"

"Sorry."

"...how about spiders instead?" She asked with hope.

"I actually might help you with that." spoke Max. "I know a great cajun stew which is spicy, but definitely suitable for humans. I once got into a contest eating it and it packs a punch."

She nodded with a smile. "Then I'll get all the spiders and scorpions I can carry so Ben will enjoy my cooking."

Upchuck sighed before Barbara reached out to touch his head before getting hugged.

"I hope you like it Ben." She smiled. "Because Gwen told me this is what...newlyweds do? It means friend right?"

Gwen whistled a little while looking away.

"Gwen!"

"Um...I was just trying to….educate her?" She said while Upchuck got an idea and grabbed a few rocks. "Ahh!" She then ran off while Upchuck started to attack her with energy blasts.

"Ben? What's going on?" asked Barbara looking around while hearing Gwen's screams.

"Oh nothing, just having some fun with the duffus." He said while sending more energy blasts at her.

"Oh, can I join?"

"Sure thing."

Barbara nodded before feeling her way around and sent some flames at Gwen, who cried out in fear.

"Stop!"

"Don't stop Barbara, the game of tag won't stop until she says uncle!"

"Oooh, I've never heard of that game before."

"Then you're going to love this game." Upchuck said while Gwen ran faster from the flames and energy blasts. 'This is for that newlyweds comment!'

"This isn't funny Ben! Can't you take a joke!"

"What? I can't hear you!" He called out while sending more blasts at her.

BOOM!

Which sent her flying a few feet.

"Oops."

Barbara giggled while having a lot of fun. 'Ben, I want to stay with you forever and ever.'

(Later)

Barbara yawned while slowly waking up, next to Ben, and smiled. "Ben, it's time to wake up."

He snored in his sleep while not rousing.

She nuzzled his cheek. "Wake up Ben, it's morning."

"Zzzzz."

She reached out and tried poking his cheek.

"Mmm….pancakes…" he groaned while Barbara blinked and whispered in his ear.

"Look out, Barbara is naked and has pancakes on her head. Don't slip on me."

"Mmm...watch out…"

She huffed at that. "Ben, there is a spider crawling on your face."

"Mmmm….Kai….you jerk."

Barbara blinked hearing that name before saying. "Kai? Who's Kai, I'm Barbara."

"I'm not a pet...you stink."

She frowned at that. "You're not a pet, now wake up before I bite you."

"Mmmm….I'm not a dog…."

Barbara glared before bitting his head hard.

"OW!" he cried out while waking right up.

She got off his head and frowned. "Morning, and you're not a pet so stop calling yourself that."

"Ow." he rubbed the spot with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"You were saying Kai and being a pet. And it made me mad." She frowned.

"Oh, that, it was just a dream." he replied waving it off.

"..." she looked at him with a frown. "Ben, this Kai called you a pet. You aren't a pet but a friend, so don't ever think about that again or I will be mad."

"Look, it's just a dream, it's nothing really."

"Are you sure? You seemed upset."

"I don't wanna talk about it." he replied before getting up and walked away.

Barbara looked around before saying. "I was just worried ok. No need to be a meany."

"I'm not being mean, but it's something I'd rather forget."

"..." she got down and stumbled around before grabbing Ben by the cheeks. "Tell me, I want to know so I can protect you from this Kai person. He sounded mean."

Ben blinked before snickering.

"What?"

"Kai is a girl."

"...eh?"

"You really thought Kai was a guy?"

"Well yes, Kai sounds like a guy's name."

"If I told that to her face she would have slapped me."

She blinked before frowning. "And I would burn her for hurting you. That's a promise."

Ben sweatdropped at Barbara's overprotectiveness. "You don't need to go that far, she was just a jerk when I thought she was nice."

"So a friend but not a friend?"

"Bingo."

"So not a newlywed?"

He blushed and shook his head. "No way."

She nodded. "Ok then, so feeling better now?"

"Yeah, but trust me, Kai's a girl, but I don't like to talk about her."

"Ok…" she then hugged him. "But if you feel upset, just talk to me. I'm here for you Ben."

He blushed slightly hearing that before hugging her back. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Anytime." Barbara said while not seeing Gwen behind Ben and taking a few pictures of them. "And if you want, I could warm you up in the bed more often. If you don't mind my body heat that is."

"Maybe." he replied while looking away.

She smiled at that before hearing a clicking sound. "Gwen? Is that your phone?"

"Sorry, getting a few more moments between you two." she snickered making Ben growl.

"Doofus!"

"Relax, I won't send these to anyone. I'm just making sure to document the courtship ritual of a dweeb."

He growled as Barbara cocked her head.

"He wants to mate? But that's not what friends do."

"Give me that!" Ben lunged at Gwen.

"Nope!" She dodged while running away from Ben. "This is a gold mine."

"Give it back!" He yelled while chasing Gwen around the RV as Barbara was a little confused.

"So Ben doesn't want to mate?" She asked while her ears twitched a little. 'I had no idea he was already considering that.'

Ben and Gwen ran around the RV before Gwen got tackled to the ground and Ben did a wet willy on her ears.

"AHH!"

"Payback time!" he laughed with Gwen trying to shove him off.

"Can I join you?" Asked Barbara while stumbling around.

"Go ahead." Ben smirked as Barbara moved closer to Gwen and put her finger in her mouth before a flaming loogy came out.

Gwen jumped and scrambled to push Ben off resulting in the loogy landing on his shirt from the shove.

SHISH!

And caused it to burn up and left him shirtless.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" Ben yelled out while Gwen covered her eyes.

"Oops, did I burn it off?"

"Gwen!" He growled as Barbara took off her shirt and stumbled around to give it to him.

"You can have this." She said with a smile. "It's the least I can do."

The two blushed seeing her bra with Ben looking away.

"Ben?" She said while pushing the shirt in his face. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"Um...I'm good."

"Are you sure?" She said while pushing the shirt into his cheeks.

"Yeah, really."

"...ok." She said while moving the shirt away and threw it behind her, and hit Max in the face. "Sorry again Ben."

"What are you kids doing?"

All three gulped, well two that is, and turned to him.

"Well?"

"Um…."

"Gwen was picking on me." Ben tattled.

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

Barbara cocked her head before saying. "Didn't Gwen want to videotape us mating? I know we are friends but...if you are going to go that far…" she lightly blushed.

Max frowned with Gwen and Ben gulping. "You two have got some explaining to do."

Both gulped while thinking the same thing. 'Why me?!'

(Later)

"You can't catch me!" Ben chuckled while racing Barbara in the woods, with said girl trying to run but having a hard time 'seeing'.

"Please slow down! I can't see-" she then tripped on a rock and went rolling down a hill that Ben was going down. "Ahhh!"

He turned and cried out before she hit him and they both went rolling.

CRASH!

And landed in a large bush.

"Ow…"

"Sorry Ben…" groaned Barbara. "Ow."

"It's ok." He groaned before noticing that he was right on top of her. He blushed while she shook her head and turned her head around.

"Ben? Where are you and...why is there a hand on my stomach?" She asked while 'looking' around.

"Sorry!" he scrambled off her.

Barbara slowly got up and felt for Ben's cheeks. "Ben, did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did that, it wasn't my intention."

"You didn't hurt me." He said while she patted his cheeks.

"Oh, did I get hurt then?"

"Well do you feel like you're in pain anywhere?"

She moved her legs and arms before shaking her head no.

"Then you're ok." He said with getting up.

Barbara slowly got up before saying. "Thanks Ben, you're….a great friend."

"Thanks, you too."

She smiled at that while lightly blushing. "Ben, can we rest a while? My legs are very tired."

"Sure, works for me." He said while Barbara jumped on his back. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but this was a cozy spot." She huffed. "And warm too."

Ben blushed at that while moving towards a large tree in the center of a meadow. "Can you get off when I sit down?"

"Sure." She said while nuzzling his back, all the while her body felt relaxed and calmer than normal. 'Ben's body is so nice and his heartbeat….it's soothing.'

'Oh man, even after all this time I can't get use to her being so close. I mean I know it feels nice and getting the attention is sweet, but why can't I just act cool and take it like a real man?'

As both felt their minds trying to comprehend something foreign to them, Ben finally made it to the tree and set Barbara on the trunk.

She looked a little disappointed at that as Ben sat next to her. 'I wanted to hear his heartbeat a little longer.'

"This spot looks decent." He said while letting out a long sigh of relief. "Even if it's perfect weather for running."

"You know I'm not a runner." Barbara said. "I'm a walker."

He sweatdropped at that while recalling the times she tried to fly, and failed miserably in the process. "Well, you get what I'm trying to say."

She nodded before yawning. "It's so nice out."

"Yeah, it is a nice day." He said while Barbara laid her head on his own.

"Zzzzzz."

He looked at her in surprise at how quick she passed out like that. He then blinked and internally shrugged. 'Maybe a quick nap is a good idea.' he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

And such, a quiet day passes as both entered the realm of sleep, not knowing that their heartbeats were in perfect sync with each other or that one day, maybe in a year or more, they might finally connect in a more mature way.

Of course Ben would still find her choice in meals disturbing for him. Especially the dinner they will be having when they wake up, which dear viewers will be rattlesnake and tarantula stew.


	71. Izumi and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Izumi and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

It was a quiet evening as a lone man was darting around with a bag full of stolen money over his shoulder. He was laughing while thinking of all the sake and women he could get off with this bag alone.

'Ha! That stupid fool left a bank unguarded? What fools!' He thought while running behind a corner. 'This will get me all the whores I want! And no one will find out that it was me!'

However as he was looking for a safe passage back to his house, he didn't notice someone on the telephone line.

Said figure had a standard Anbu uniform with arm guards, a flak jacket that made her C cup chest restricting, a small ass, and a porcelain mask in the shape of a weasel with a red triangular marking on the top. She watched the man run down a road before she started jumping across roofs and landed in front of him.

"Ah!" He jumped while seeing the woman taking out a kunai from her sleeve. "What the?! Why are you here?! I'm just getting my laundry back home!"

She moved closer while the man moved backwards towards a wall. "Then you won't mind letting me see it just to be sure."

He gulped while the kunai slashed his bag and caused the money to fall out. "I-It's not what it looks like! I've been tricked!"

She stood erect while slowly taking her mask off, to reveal she had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs, jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, her face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to her chin as well as a short ponytail and short bangs. "Then you won't mind if I take you to police custody then?"

He gulped while pulling out a knife. "S-Stay back! I'm armed!"

"So am I." she replied before tossing her kunai which knocked the knife from his hand before she lunged out and kicked him in the gut.

"Gah!" He cried out while falling to the ground and fainted.

"Too easy." she remarked before two other anbu jumped down behind her while she grabbed the bag. "You two are late."

"Sorry." One with a chicken mask on said. "But apparently Momotaro wanted to have a quick bite of sushi."

"While you were on the clock?"

"Sorry!" Said a anbu with a monkey mask on. "I was hungry captain!"

She frowned at that. "Just get this man into a cell while I return the money."

"Yes ma'am." Both said before grabbing the man and vanished in an instant.

The woman sighed while placing her mask back on. 'Another night of hunting criminals. Whoopdedoo.'

(Later)

The woman arrived at a large compound and walked inside while taking her mask off. She then walked down a small hallway before turning around to a small room near the garden area. "Finally home."

As she closed the door, she slowly started to undress into some black nightwear with a see through veil near the hip area as she felt more comfortable laying on a soft bed right now. She set her head on the pillows while letting her body unwind.

"Ah." She sighed while cracking her legs a little. "Just what I needed after a long day." She then closed her eyes while holding a pillow that seemed warm for some reason. "Night night….zzzzzz."

The camera zoomed back a little, but showed something...off.

"Zzzz...mmm…" Snored a small boy with blond hair while being hugged by the Uchiha's arms and cleavage. "Ah….zzzz."

(Next morning)

"Zzzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzzz." The woman snored while a woman opened the door.

"Izumi! Wake up, it's time for breakfast!" She called out before seeing a boy in between her cleavage. "Oh my!"

"Mmmm…" snored the boy while looking very calm. "Warm….zzzzz."

"Zzzzz….Sasuke….I'm not….a cow….zzzz." Izumi snored while the woman looked completely shocked.

'What's Izumi doing in bed with….a child!?' She thought before her mind started to go into protective mode. " **IZUMI UCHIHA!** "

"Mmm...wha?"

" **WHO IS THAT CHILD?!** " She snapped in rage while the boy slowly moved from between Izumi's chest.

"Mmmm...is it breakfast yet Ayame-nee chan?" He groaned while moving a little bit. "Soft…"

Izumi looked down and blushed before shaking her head. "I-I don't know kaa-san!"

She frowned before the boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Izumi.

"Uh….." he blinked before seeing his position and jumped away while screaming bloody murder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What are you doing in my room?" Izumi frowned while the boy was hiding under the bed.

"D-Don't hurt me! I-I didn't mean to throw tomato's! I swear!" He cried out while shaking like a leaf.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikoto with her hands on her hips.

"I-I just wanted to prank them!" He cried out. "I didn't mean to! Honest to kami, I'm sorry! Don't use your eyes to show me giant killer ghosts! Please!"

Both blinked at that while Mikoto grabbed the boy's leg and pulled him out.

"Come out of there, if you're the one who made that mess, than you'll apologize to my face."

He gulped and nodded nervously. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Now, why did you do that?"

He gulped again. "B-Because they called me a fox! I'm not a fox, I'm a boy! I don't even have a tail!"

Mikoto blinked before seeing the whisker marks on his cheeks. "You mean because of these?"

He looked away. "It's just a birthmark."

"Well what's wrong with being called a fox? There's nothing wrong with them."

"..." he looked away while covering his face. "It looks ugly."

She frowned and moved his hands away before giving one of them a small rub. "Not to me they don't."

"I-I-It tickles." He said while twitching a little as Izumi started to connect the pieces.

"Kaa-san, that's Naruto Uzumaki." she said while the boy flinched.

"Is that true?"

"..." he gulped while going down under the bed again, only for Mikoto to pull him out again. "H-Hey! Ok! That's me! Please don't hurt me!"

Both women blinked again while Izumi sighed.

"We aren't going to hurt you." she sighed. "You don't have to worry Naruto."

"B-But you know who I am now!"

"So? The Hokage briefed me when I became an anbu." Izumi deadpanned. "And you are too small to be a fox."

Naruto gulped while feeling a little nervous. "Y-You're not gonna hurt me, are you?"

"No." She said while moving closer to him and flicked his forehead lightly. "But I will exact judgement for your pranks."

"Ow." he rubbed the spot. "Huh?"

"Just stay still while I place you in a world of repentance." She said while her eyes changed and she did a few hand signs.

He blinked before seeing the area changing into a small classroom as Izumi, now wearing a school teacher's outfit, walked up to him with a ruler. "Wait, where are we?"

"My world." She said before raising the ruler up. "Now for your punishment."

WACK!

"OW!" he cried out grabbing his butt. "Hey!"

"Just hold still." She said before wacking his butt again.

(Two seconds later)

"OW!" Yelled Naruto while holding his butt. "OW OW OW!"

Izumi sighed while her eyes returned to normal. "Have you repented yet?"

"Ow! You didn't need to spank me!"

"What else should I do? Let you go without punishment?" She retorted while Mikoto shook her head at her antics.

"It still hurts!" He yelled out before trying to run out of the room. "Ow ow ow ow."

"Hold up." Izumi rushed over and blocked him. "I didn't say you could leave."

"Ow, why?"

"I have to report this to the Hokage."

"Eh?! Don't tell Jiji!"

"And why shouldn't I tell him?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "Especially after you pranked several people and slept with an anbu against her will."

"T-T-That was an accident I swear!" he spoke up before Mikoto cleared her throat.

"Alright, that's enough from you two."

Izumi turned to her. "But kaa-san."

"No buts." She said. "Now both of you stay here while I talk with Fugaku."

Both of them watched her turn and walk out before looking at the other.

"What?" Izumi asked while seeing him look annoyed.

"You didn't have to spank me, it hurt!"

"I do it with my brother when he gets into trouble. It's a act of mercy."

"Well all I did was play a harmless prank." he huffed.

"Throwing tomatoes is harmless?"

"Well yeah, plus you guys love them right?"

"...That is screwed logic." She deadpanned. "That's like if you liked fried fish and I threw them at you."

"Or maybe you just can't take a joke."

She looked at him before flicking his forehead. "Don't push your luck."

"Hey! Quit flicking me!"

Flick, flick, flick.

"Hey!"

"Just take it like a man." She said playfully while flicking him a little more.

He growled before opening his mouth to try and bite it. Only to bite her entire hand on accident.

"...ow!" She said with a delayed reaction.

"Mmm." he smirked before she tried pulling her hand back.

"Let go." She frowned while a small boy walked into the room.

"Nee-chan, breakfast is ready….." Said the boy while seeing the sight in front of him. He then moved away before yelling out. "Tou-san! Nee-chan is trying to do strange things with a boy!"

"What? Sasuke it's not like that!" Izumi yelled out as Sasuke ran down the hall.

"Mmm?" Naruto muffledly said while looking very confused. 'Strange things? Eh?!'

(Much later)

"Izumi, explain, now." Spoke Fugaku with a frown as Izumi was sitting on her knees along with a nervous Naruto.

"Tou-san, I can explain. He snuck into my room in the middle of the night and he just felt like a pillow. As for what Sasuke saw, he was just biting my hand for me flicking his forehead, nothing more, nothing less."

"And just WHY were you in her bed?"

Naruto gulped. "Um….I was hiding from...some guys."

"For what reason?"

"...throwing tomatoes at them…."

"That was you?! I should have known!"

"Sorry!" He cried out. "Don't hurt me!"

Izumi sighed. "Tou-san, we already had a genjutsu session." She pointed at his ass. "The ruler one to be exact."

Sasuke shivered at that while rubbing his own butt. 'I hate that one!'

"And I will bring him to the Hokage after this." Izumi said with a nod.

"You better, I don't want him in this house any longer than possible." He frowned while Naruto was shaking like a leaf.

Izumi picked him up and got up before walking away.

"H-Hey!"

"Just be quiet before I put you in another genjutsu, one with paddles instead of rulers."

"You wouldn't dare!"

She looked at him with a serious expression. "I will so be quiet."

He gulped at that while Sasuke looked at Fugaku.

"So nee-chan isn't a...um pedophile?" he asked innocently.

"For her sake she better not, especially with 'that' child."

"Dear." Mikoto frowned. "Not in front of Sasuke."

(Much later)

"Naruto." frowned Sarutobi.

"Y-Yes jiji?" He asked nervously.

"What have I said about pranks?"

"Um…..not to?" He said nervously. "B-But they called me a fox!"

"Still, making a mess like that just makes things harder to get them to calm down about."

He gulped while Izumi, in her anbu attire, was standing behind him.

"And what I heard from Weasel, was that you snuck into her room and fell asleep. Is that right?"

"...yes. But I was tired!"

"Well just be happy she didn't get furious."

"Gulp….um….." he turned to her and then to the Hokage. "She might have….spanked me."

"Only because he needed to be punished under a genjutsu." She spoke up.

"Still though, did you apologize?"

"Yes." Naruto gulped.

Sarutobi sighed. "You need to learn the consequences of your actions so I'm assigning Weasel to monitor you. That way if you do start another prank, she will administrator the correct punishment to you."

"What?!" both spoke up in shock.

"Is there a problem?"

"But I have duties." Izumi frowned. "I don't have time for babysitting a boy that likes sleeping on my chest!"

"Well I feel this choice can help you both in different ways."

Naruto grumbled. "She's just going to spank me anyway."

She looked right at his face. "I suggest you don't get in my way or I will show you the real meaning of punishment."

"Do your worse!"

"Fine, I hope you like large paddles." She said while they started to emit a small electrical zap from their eyes.

"Both of you will try to get along, or else." Sarutobi frowned.

Both gulped seeing his expression before nodded. "Ok Hokage-sama/jiji."

"Good, now you may leave."

Izumi nodded before grabbing Naruto and placed him on her shoulders.

"Hey!" He yelled out while she walked off. "Put me down!"

Sarutobi shook his head while sighing. 'Hopefully this doesn't blow up in my face like last time….poor Hebi. Poor Hebi and her wires….ugh.'

(Timeskip)

"Come on, you're not eating that all the time."

"Of course I am." Naruto huffed while eating some ramen. "It's delicious."

"And fattening." Izumi while wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around her ankles, tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to her back, and black sandals. "If you keep this up you're going to become a pig."

"Well you've never had any so how would you know?"

"Because I have a strict diet of cabbage and onigiri with seaweed." She said bluntly.

"Bleh! That's disgusting!"

"No it's not." Izumi deadpanned. "And starting now you're going to eat cabbages."

"No way!" He backed away. "I'm not eating the shit!"

Izumi frowned. "Where did you LEARN that?!"

"Um…" he gulped. "Some nice women in the red something district?"

"Well from now on if you use any word like that, I'll flick your forehead again."

He gulped seeing her face. "Um…..so want some ramen?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Izumi deadpanned.

"Come on, just a bite?"

"No."

"Go on and try it."

"The answer is still no." She frowned before getting an idea. "How about this, you start eating cabbages and I'll try the ramen? Ok?"

"What? No way!"

"Then I'm not going to have any ramen." She said while walking away. "Now if you excuse me, I have some grocery shopping to do."

"Fine, more ramen for me." He said while eating some more of the ramen.

(One hours later)

Naruto blinked while seeing the bags of cabbages that Izumi brought back on the table.

"Here you go, your dinner."

"Hey, I said no way."

"That is not what I heard." She said with a small smirk. "You asked for more cabbages."

"I said more ramen!"

"Just eat it." She deadpanned. "It's good for you."

"Nuh uh."

"Do you want me to force feed you?" Izumi frowned. "Because I'm not afraid to do that for you."

"Try it." he remarked stubbornly.

She sighed before pulling out some rope from her sleeve and quickly tied him up like a hog. She then walked to the stove and began putting water in a large pot. "Stay there and don't try anything."

"Hey! You can't do that!" he frowned struggling against the binds.

"I can and will." She said while putting some salt into the pot. "So just stop struggling."

He growled at that. 'I'll remember this!'

(A while later)

"Eat." Said Izumi while holding a spoonful of boiled cabbage near Naruto's face.

He shook his head with his mouth shut.

"Open up." She frowned while moving the spoon near his mouth. "Right now."

"Mmm!"

"Open. Up. Now."

'No!'

Izumi frowned in anger while looking very mad. "Open up or I will put you into a genjutsu where a second is ten thousand years! All while your mouth is getting stuffed with cabbages, really. Slowly!"

"Mmm!"

"Open up!"

"Mmm!" He shook his head before seeing her eyes changing and froze.

"I hope you enjoy my punishment!" She growled while Naruto's eyes became glazed and his mouth opened up. She popped the spoon in and made him chew it before swallowing.

(One minutes later)

Izumi finished giving him the last of the boiled cabbage while slowly stopping her genjutsu. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Naruto blinked before screaming and ran under the bed. "AHHHH! NO MORE CABBAGES! THEY ARE EVIL!"

'Oops, might have added too much torture to that one.' She thought. 'I hope he doesn't get a phobia from that.'

"I'M NEVER TOUCHING THOSE THINGS AGAIN!"

"Relax, you just ate the entire pot of boiled cabbage. That's a good accomplishment."

He moved under the bed and glared at her. "YOU'RE EVIL! EVIL!"

"Oh relax, you'll thank me for it later on in life."

"EVIL!"

Izumi sweatdropped at this. 'Just like Sasuke when I forced him to have cabbages. Still, at least he's calling me evil instead of throwing stuff at me.'

(Timeskip)

Naruto grumbled while walking out of the academy, knowing that his 'guardian' is going to appear to take him home, like always. He looked around the gate before rushing off around the side of the academy and went out the backway. 'No way I'm going to let her catch me again!'

But as he was walking away, he didn't notice that someone was right in front of him.

"Naruto, were you trying to sneak off again?"

'Crap!' he thought skidding to a stop before turning and ran the opposite way.

Only to hit something in the face.

"Really Naruto? My chest again? This is the tenth time you ran into them this week."

Naruto gulped while seeing Izumi right in front of him as a clone of said anbu was walking towards him.

"I hope this isn't a sign of you turning into a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!" He snapped while blushing red.

The clone poofed away as Izumi picked him up and placed him under her right arm. "Come along now, time to bring you home."

"Aw! Come on! I just want to have some fun!"

"After your studies." She said while noticing that some villagers were giving them glances. 'And when we are away from the narrow minded villagers.'

"I can't believe someone like her is sticking with the brat."

"Yeah, he's just a pain."

"And he pranked me last week too." One grumbled. "With spoiled eggs too!'

"Someone should run that….brat out of the village!"

"If the third hokage wasn't in charge we could rally a group together and burn him for what he's done." one said while not knowing that Izumi was behind him, as a clone walked away with Naruto. "And then we can burn all the fox haters! Then….um why are you looking pale?"

"B-Behind you."

He blinked before turning and saw Izumi, her eyes now changed, looked at him with a frown.

"So you want to commit treason in broad daylight? You and your friends are coming with me." She spoke with a dark tone.

"W-Wait! We didn't do anything!"

She frowned before putting them all in a genjutsu involving blades raining down on them. "Tell that to the Hokage when you wake up."

They all groaned and slowly fell down with anyone seeing moved away quickly in fear.

She looked at the group and frowned. "Anyone else what to speak of treason?"

And cue everyone screaming while running away in terror.

"...weak." She said while looking very annoyed. 'I show the consequences of breaking the law and they're quick to bolt without hesitation.'

(Timeskip)

"Come on Naruto, another ten." spoke Izumi while Naruto panted.

"Ugh." Groaned the boy while doing a run around a training area. "But we've been doing this for an hour!"

"And another hour will not hurt you, so another ten laps!"

"Ugh!" he groaned in exhaustion. 'Why me!'

Izumi sighed while watching him running around. 'If this doesn't help him with his endurance then nothing will.'

'My lungs are gonna explode!' He thought while getting super tired as he made the ninth lap. 'I need water!'

"Come on one more lap!"

Naruto groaned while moving faster, only to fall onto the ground. "I….can't….go on…."

Izumi sighed. 'I knew this would be too much, oh well.'

"Too...tired…"

She shook her head before walking towards him and picked him up. "For a boy your age, you really don't have much stamina."

"Shut….up…" he groaned before Izumi walked over to a tree and sat down besides the trunk.

"Just relax for a few minutes before we resume." She spoke while placing him near her chest. "And don't tell anyone I'm letting you lay on me."

He blushed at the position without saying anything but try to catch his breath. 'I'll prank her later...but for now…' "Yawn….zzzzz."

"Wait, did you just fall asleep?"

"Zzzzz." He snored while not responding to her voice.

Izumi deadpanned at that. 'Crazy kid.'

"Zzzz." He groaned before nuzzling her chest a little in his sleep.

She blushed and moved to get him off, but sighed and just patted his head. 'I'll allow it, but just this one time.'

"Zzz." He snored while Izumi closed her eyes and fell sleep as well.

(Later)

Naruto yawned while slowly waking up, only to see that he was in his bed while Izumi was laying on the floor sleeping and shivering a little. He was confused and slowly sat up to look at her closely.

"Zzzzz." She snored lightly while Naruto felt like he should prank her right now, but was conflicted between that and leaving her alone.

He moved off and grabbed the blanket before draping it over her.

"Zzzzz." She snored before grabbing Naruto and placed her near her chest. "Zzzz."

He blushed at that while trying to get out of her grip, and failed since he wasn't that strong. 'Oh man, if she sees me like this she's gonna make me run more laps!'

"Zzzzzzz." She snored while Naruto kept on struggling in her grip. "Sasuke...stop struggling…"

He groaned while feeling tired again and fell asleep.

However for these two, well….let's just say that they will wake the neighborhood when they awake from their slumber.

(Timeskip)

Naruto yawned while waking up as he noticed that someone was cooking….pancakes. "Hey, that smells good." He slowly got out of bed and saw it was Izumi, cooking some pancakes with some cabbages in the center of each, not that he knew.

"Morning Naruto." She said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." he yawned while stretching. "But what are you doing here?"

"I had some time before heading to my squad, so I came to give you a healthy breakfast." She said. "And to give you a new set of clothes."

"What? Why?"

"Orange is not a ninja color, it will not blend into the background in the morning or evening. If you keep wearing orange then you're going to be spotted easily." She said while pointing to the table. "Which is why I got you dark blue and black clothing for your future missions."

"But I like orange."

"I know, so do that for casual clothing." She deadpanned. "And I payed for the clothing so just accept it."

"Oh fine." he relented before sitting down. "So what kind of pancakes are they?"

She placed them on a plate before sitting next to him. "Taste it and you might find out."

He took a fork and cut into it before eating it.

"Well?"

"It tastes funny….like it has leaves in it."

"Good then my cabbage pancakes are a success." She said with a smirk.

"Bleh!" he spat it out and rubbed his tongue. "Gross!"

"Just eat it." She frowned. "I slaved over a stove to make you those."

Naruto gulped. "But they have cabbages! They're gross!"

"Just eat it and I'll make real pancakes next time, ok?" Izumi said with a small smile.

"Why not right now?"

"Because you need to eat it." She frowned. "As I always tell Sasuke, eat your food or you will stay there until you eat it."

"What kind of logic is that?!"

"One that a sister gives to her stubborn brother." she remarked while eating her own breakfast.

Naruto's stomach growled before eating the pancakes, albeit while trying not to gag. 'I'll go get some ramen at the stand later.'

"Oh and Naruto." Izumi said. "Tomorrow I'm going on a mission, so before I go I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Make sure you don't prank people." She said. "And try to be a good ninja when you're older."

"You make it sound like you're gonna be gone for a long time."

She sighed before flicking his forehead. "Just promise me, as your guardian and semi mentor figure."

"Ow!" he rubbed the spot with a frown. "I was gonna be a great ninja before you brought it up."

She smiled half heartedly. "I know you are, that's why I will be waiting until you can get to my level."

Naruto blinked. "That's too easy! I'll someday be Hokage and then YOU have do anything I want!"

"We'll see Naruto, we'll see." She said while going back to her meal.

(Much later)

"Hey jiji." Naruto said while walking into his office. "Where's Izumi? She didn't come pick me up after classes."

Sarutobi looked up at Naruto with a gloomy expression that made him seem older than what he already was.

"Jiji?" He asked confused. "Where's Izumi?"

"...she left."

"I know, she said something about a mission last week but isn't she back yet?"

"I'm afraid not Naruto."

"Huh? But she said she'll come back and make real pancakes." He said in confusion. "Jiji, what's going on?!"

"Naruto, Izumi Uchiha has become a rogue ninja and massacred the entire Uchiha clan sans her brother. All yesterday evening."

Naruto stared at him confused before shaking his head and crossed his arms. "Not funny jiji, even I wouldn't go that far for a joke."

"It is no joke." He said before pulling out a folder with several pictures of corpses on them. "This is the aftermath of that night, or what was left of the bodies that could be determined. The reason was most of these Uchiha lost their eyes during the massacre."

Naruto paled when he looked at them and turned green making him cover his mouth. He then ran to the corner a puked on some VERY important documents. "BLECK!"

Sarutobi pulled them back with a sigh while Naruto felt his stomach churn while feeling conflicted.

"Ugh….but Izumi isn't like that." He groaned. "She's a cabbage fanatic not a...ugh...murder."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it's true."

Naruto turned to him before shaking his head. "No, that's not true! Izumi's not like that!"

"Naruto, this is the fact. She is a killer and a rogue ninja."

"B-But she's not a killer!" he frowned. "She might be annoying and get a bit on my back, but she's still a good person!"

Sarutobi shook his head. "Naruto, Izumi Uchiha is an enemy of Konoha now. Meaning all previous connects you had with her are null and void."

"No! You can't just say that about her!" he glared.

"Naruto." He spoke with a frown. "You are not allowed to speak of her from this day onward, do I make myself clear?"

"But jiji!"

"Do I make myself clear?" He spoke again with a slight edge to his tone.

Naruto sighed and looked down before slowly nodding.

"You are dismissed." He said as Naruto slowly walked out of the room. The hokage sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'I'm sorry Naruto, but if you learned the truth you'd be devastated.'

'Why?' Naruto thought sadly. 'Why?'

(Timeskip)

Naruto jumped from tree to tree while trying to chuck several kunai at once at some set up targets. He was also wearing a mix between his orange coat and the dark blue and black pants and shirt that his 'guardian' gave him a long time ago.

It's been ten long years and he's now a genin of Konoha. But he still felt sad that his guardian was a rogue ninja now.

"I've gotta time this just right." He said to himself before throwing them, and got the neck and crotch area. "Yes and holy kami, that looked painful." He then realized that the other three kunai missed their target.

"YEOW!"

And hit some random civilian in the leg by accident.

"Oops, sorry!" He called out while the civilian pulled them out and limped off. 'Looks like I still need to practice...he he. If Izumi saw that she would be putting me in a genjutsu with….ugh! Cabbages with paddles!'

As he recalled that memory, he started to recall how nice she was when she didn't try to flick his forehead when he did pranks. Which was a lot given his love of pranks.

He sighed and sat down on a branch while feeling down now. 'Izumi, just why did you do that? I mean you seemed normal when we last met. Wait….did I do something to make her snap? Oh kami! Why didn't I think this before! I must have made her mad and she took it out on her….no no. That doesn't sound right, that's too crazy even for me.'

He stood up while hearing his stomach growl. 'I should get some ramen right now.'

' _Eat your cabbages._ ' Izumi's voice rang out in his head. ' _It's healthy for you._ '

He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe later." He then jumped down and walked away while sighing. 'Izumi, just where are you right now?!'

-Somewhere else-

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." said a man with blue skin and a large bandaged sword on his back.

"Sniff." she wiped her nose. "Must be Sasuke."

"He must be on one of those rants of his." smirked the man with what looked like sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Perhaps." she said while looking at a small village. "Now let us focus on our mission."

"As long as you don't get in my way Izumi."

The now named Izumi, who now wore a black cloak with red clouds on it, a slashed Konoha forehead protector on her head, a long ponytail and bangs. The cloak was unbuttoned to mid-chest, which was now a G cup chest, and she was resting her left arm under the cleavage as she also wore mesh armor with navy accents under an identical navy blue t-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants that were tight around her large hips. On her right ring finger was a red ring as her nails and toes had purple nail polish on his fingers and toes. Around her neck was a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them, sighed. "Just don't go into a frenzy again, Pain will not like having the target at the gates of hell again."

"That was one time."

"You said that the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that one." She deadpanned.

"Keep it up and it'll be you." he frowned.

She rolled her eyes before walking away. 'Let's get this over with.'

The man followed her with a huff.

'Hopefully Naruto is keeping my brother from acting stupid….or just not a murderous fool.'

(Much later)

The two of them walked over towards a bar and walked inside, showing all manner of people who looked rough, bloodthirsty, the works.

Some of the people looked at them while sneered at them, especially a guy in the back with a missing arm and right eye.

'There he is.' Izumi thought. 'The bandit king, Ryo Kotaku.' She walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "Ryo Kotaku?"

"Yes, what's it to ya?" He asked with a frown.

"Good, you're coming with us." spoke Izumi's partner.

"How about no." He frowned.

"That's not a request."

"Go fuck a tree." He frowned while drinking some sake. "I know ya kind and I ain't coming with you."

"Hey Izumi, mind if I rough him up a bit?"

"We need him alive." She spoke before getting an idea. "But you can cut off his arm and leg."

"Heh, this is the easiest bounty I had all week." the man held his bandaged weapon up. "Hope you don't bleed out too much."

The bandit king frowned before raising his leg up and revealed a hole near the knee cap that shot out a thick smokescreen. "Hope you enjoy the pepper smoke!" He then got up and ran out of the establishment.

Izumi sighed before running after the man and threw some needles at his neck.

SISH!

And it very important blood vessels in the process.

"AHHH!" he cried out as he felt blood leak out making him stop and grab at them.

She then appeared in front of him before chopping his neck, making him go unconscious. "Weak." 'Just like the other ten or so bandit kings.'

The man walked out while his eyes were red with pepper. "That man is dead!"

"He's already out and I hit his major blood vessels with a powerful poison that placed him in a death like state." Izumi deadpanned. "And really? One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, taken down by smoke laced with pepper?"

"Oh don't give me that!"

Izumi shook her head while picking the man up onto her shoulders. "Let's just get his bounty and call it a day."

"Yeah yeah, you're starting to sound like Kakuzu."

"..." she walked away while holding back a cough. 'Damn it….just how long will this disease keep toying with me?'

(Timeskip)

Naruto yawned while slowly waking up from his nap under a tree as he saw that the rest of his team had already left him behind. "Aw crap!"

He got up and started to stretch before running out of the area and down the street. "I can't believe they didn't wake me up!"

As he ran, he didn't see a figure looking from a corner as it was absurd by the approaching thunderstorm.

'He's really grown in such a while, and he looks good with the clothes I got him.' Thought the person. 'But how far has he gone since then I wonder?'

(Much later)

Naruto groaned while getting rejected again by Sakura, for the ten millionth time this week. "This sucks, why can't she at least pretend to accept one time?"

As he walked to his apartment, he noticed someone near the door while inside a box.

And that person was a woman with long red hair, green eyes, with a small ass and C cup breasts, while only wearing a tiny black and tattered shirt while holding a sign reading ' _Run away, please take care of me_ '.

"Huh? Who are you?"

She turned to him and pointed to the sign. "Run away."

"I get that part, but who are you?" he asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"...hungry?" She said cutely while trying to be adorable. "Feed me?"

Naruto looked a little lost. "Um...sure, but I mostly have ramen inside."

She nodded before getting up and walked towards him.

He looked her in the eyes before seeing her eyes change color for a second before blacking out.

(Two minutes later)

"Ugh…." he groaned while slowly coming to as he noticed that he was near his table and that Ino was cooking near the stove.

"About time you woke up Naruto. Dinner is almost ready."

"Ugh...Ino? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you let me in." She said. "Don't you recall?"

He blinked before 'recalling' that she was in the mood for dinner and she needed a place to stay after a cockroach infestation came into her estate. "Huh, must have left my head for a sec."

Ino shook her head. "Honestly you can be scattered brain sometimes." She then added something green into the pot. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It is my special meal."

"Well I am feeling pretty hungry." He chuckled while his stomach growled.

'You're always hungry.' "Anyway, thank you for letting me stay the night. It might not be a date with Sakura but at least you have some company that's not a pillow."

"Wait, how did you hear about that?"

"I'm the gossip queen, duh." She deadpanned. "It's my job."

"Oh right….forgot about that." He said before seeing Ino taking the water out of the pot and placed some noodles with green specks on it onto the plate. "So what's for dinner?"

She placed the plate near his side of the table before sitting next to him. "First try it."

He blinked before shrugging and tried some, with a fork. "Mmmm….tastes good."

"Thank you."

"So what is it." He gulped. "Exactly?"

"Noodles laced with tuna, olive oil, and my secret ingredient." Ino moved closer to him. "Boiled cabbages."

"Wait, what?"

"It was hard getting the cabbages at this season but I managed." She said with a smile. "So how does it taste Naruto?"

Naruto gulped while recalling some….traumatic experiences with said vegetable. "Um...a little bit bitter."

She sighed. "Oh well, I'll add pepper next time." 'Just like always.' She thought before eating her food. 'Mmm, needs more salt.'

'Why did she have to add in cabbages?' He thought with dread. 'It's worse than ghosts!'

(Later)

"So you're going to sleep on the floor while I'm going on your bed?" Ino asked while only in her white and purple undergarments. "That doesn't seem right."

"I insist." he replied while averting his gaze.

"Come on, just let me sleep on the floor." She said with a huff.

"No, I'm going to sleep on the floor." he insisted before laying down on it. "Goodnight."

She frowned before laying on him. "If you are going to keep this up, then I'll just lay on you for the rest of the night."

He blushed while feeling her wrap her arms around him.

"Now I think it's time for you to rest." Ino smirked. "Or should I entertain you with a game?"

"W-What game?" He gulped.

"The game of making babies silly, I know you're a virgin so this will be a good experience for you."

"N-Nani?!" he turned bright red.

She smirked while moving her chest onto his face. "So want to do it with me?"

"I-Ino! What's gotten into you?!" He yelled out while seeing her taking off her panties.

"I'm getting you ready to get a girlfriend. Meaning you're being having a one night stand with me~" she said while moving her hand down his underwear. "And your dick is ready for some pussy action."

Naruto blushed crimson red hearing that while feeling her hand touching his dick. He jumped while feeling his body warming up.

Ino smirked while pulling his dick out and started rubbing the tip. "Come on Naruto, let's have some fun~"

"B-But aren't you into the teme?!" he blurted while feeling his dick get hard from the soft hand.

"Let's not talk about him and get some dick action." She said while rubbing hard on the dick while using her other hand to play with his balls. "My, they're so big~"

"Ah!" He groaned while shocked that Ino of all people would be doing such a thing to him. 'Is this some crazy dream or real?!'

'Oh I'm going to enjoy this.' Ino thought while rubbing harder as she moved towards the tip and began sucking on it.

"AHH!" jumped Naruto with wide eyes.

She kept on sucking on his dick while Naruto felt very warm as his dick began to harden even more as she squeezed his balls a few times.

"AH! H-Hey stop that!"

"Mmm~" she hummed which made his dick feel better. "Mmm~"

Naruto groaned while his dick started to feel sloppy and wet from her mouth as he tried to keep from fainting in shock. 'Holy kami!'

'It's salty and musky, he needs to learn how to wash better down here.' She thought while licking a lot more. 'Can't have him getting diseases down there.'

"Ah! I-Ino!" He groaned while his dick was slowly twitching. "I feel something coming!"

Ino felt the dick twitching before she bit it as sperm shot into her mouth and she gulped it down. "Mmm~"

"AHHH!" let out Naruto with wide eyes with Ino slowly gulping down each load.

After about ten loads worth of swallowing sperm down her throat, she moved back while letting some semen drip from her mouth. "Tasty~"

Naruto panted while blown away at the feeling of euphoria.

"You really were in need of this." She smirked while moving her ass onto the dick. "But I'm tempted with giving your dick a nice, snug home in my pussy~ Care to try Naruto?"

He turned red again while his dick got hard again. "R-Really? You're not just teasing me?"

She placed her pussy over the tip. "Does this look like teasing?" She then moved her ass down while the dick went all the way to the entrance of her womb. "Mmm, big~"

"Ahhh!" he groaned feeling the snug and wet entrance take in his dick completely. "Ino!"

"Mmm." She hummed while moving her hips up and down. "Relax, let me do all the work as you squeeze my ass~"

He groaned while instinctively grabbing her ass tightly. He rubbed and pinched it making Ino moan while he was stunned at how snug it felt around his dick.

"Oh." She moaned while bobbing up and down. "Keep squeezing my ass, I know you want to squeeze my sexy ass~"

'I'm really having sex with Ino!' he thought while groaning with each bounce. 'And it feels snug!'

Ino groaned while bobbing up and down faster and faster. She then felt her ass getting squeezed while moving towards Naruto's face and smirked. "Kiss me lover boy~"

He groaned before pressing their lips and felt Ino's tongue slide into his mouth and lick against his own.

"Mmm~" Both hummed while Ino kept on bobbing on the enlarged dick as it pushed to her womb several times.

"Oh~"

"Mmm~"

"Ah~"

Both moaned as Naruto was feeling like he just entered nirvana, ten times to be exact.

"Ino! This is awesome!"

"If you think this is awesome?" She said while bobbing harder and very deliberate. "Then enjoy this!"

"Ah!" He cried out while his dick began to twitch again. "Ino!"

"Oh, release the sperm!" She cried out while the sperm poured into her womb as she kept on bobbing faster and faster. "Oh!"

"INO!" he yelled while overwhelmed feeling his sperm rush out while he felt a rush of chakra go through him with his body glowing red.

'Looks like the bijuu is trying to make up for his lack of stamina.' Ino thought while sperm rushed into her womb. 'Oh well, as long as he fucks my womb up, I don't really care what that beast does."

Naruto let out what sounded like a growl before his eyes opened to show red pupils with a black slit while his whiskers started becoming more prominent.

"Naruto? Are you going to ravage me?" She teased him. "Because I'm just getting started~"

He growled and pushed her on her back before he began to thrust in and out of her with far more wild vigor.

"Oh! N-Naruto!" She cried out as more sperm poured into her womb. "Fuck me harder!"

"Roar!"

(Ten hours later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You're gonna split me in two!" she moaned while feeling the dick slam into her ass over and over.

"ROAR!" Naruto yelled out while tons of sperm dripped from his dick, Ino's ass and pussy, and balls as it dropped onto the ground and made a massive puddle.

"Ah! Naruto! I'm cumming again!" screamed Ino with wide eyes.

"ROAR!" He cried out while pouring more sperm into her now wide anus as Ino felt her mind slipping slightly.

'Oh! He's good!' She thought while the sun slowly rose in the distance. 'But will he stop soon? I don't have any chakra or stamina left!'

He huffed while leaning on top of her and feeling his stamina die out. "Grrrr….roar…."

'Finally!' She thought as Naruto's dick came out of her anus. 'I thought I had to knock him out with a senbon needle!'

"Ugh...oooh…." he groaned before falling off her and passed out with the chakra slowly going back into his body.

Ino shook her head before a cloud covered her and it was revealed to be a naked and sweaty Izumi, who was now holding her robes and shoes. "Sorry Naruto, but the next time we meet I will have your gift in hand. The last one I'll ever give you that is."

"Zzzzzz." he snored while his dick finally went limp.

She put her robe and shoes back on before giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams my dear Naruto. See you in the future." She then opened the window and quickly jumped out of the room and vanished in a swarm of crows.

As for Naruto? Well let's just say that Kakashi was walking to said apartment and saw the door was slightly opened. And let's just say when he looked into the room, he decided to make a note to give a lecture on sex education to his pupils so they didn't accidentally masturbate to near death.

-Omake-

(Three years later)

Naruto kept on chasing the clay bird while trying to save Gaara from the Akatsuki. "Get back here you bastard!"

But the bird flew faster before a flock of crows appeared in front of the group and caused the clay bird to escape.

"Caw!"

"Caw!"

"Caw!"

Naruto blinked while seeing a VERY familiar person appearing from the murder of crows while holding a black bundle in her hands.

"Hello again Naruto." Spoke Izumi with a semi smile.

"Izumi?" He said while Sakura and Kakashi looked on with a tenseness that accompanied the presence of a traitor.

"Izumi, what are you doing here?" Spoke Kakashi with frown.

She ignored him before appearing near Naruto and said. "Happy belated birthdays."

"Awawaw!" The bundle cried out while sounding almost….human like.

"Hush." She said to the bundle. "Don't cry Mikoto."

Naruto jumped back while frowning. "What's going on? Why are you stopping us? And why are you holding a...baby?"

Izumi looked at him in the eyes. "One, I'm here to give you Mikoto. Two, I just happened to see you. And three." She moved a bit of the bundle away as it was revealed to be a semi red and black haired baby with two tiny whiskers on the cheeks. "She's our daughter, Mikoto Uzumaki Uchiha, and I'm entrusting you with her."

"Awawaw!"

"Hush little one, tou-san is here now." She said as the baby cooed.

Naruto and the other two were slack jawed with Sakura and Kakashi turning to the blonde who shook his head.

"Hey wait a second! How can she be our daughter?!"

She gave him the bundle before saying. "I slept with you as Ino." She then kissed his lips and vanished in a murder of crows. "Later, dear~"

"..." he went wide eyed as the baby played with his hair. "I...but...Ino...she….came onto me!"

"Naruto...what just happened?" asked Sakura.

He turned to her. "I...I think I became a father and husband…..to a criminal."

"He he." Mikoto cooed while revealing her blue and black eyes. "Baba."

"Well…..this is a surprise." remarked Kakashi bluntly.

' **He he he, she has my whiskers.** ' Muttered the fox in the seal. ' **If we do see her again, I'm taking over again! Hahaha!** '

'Why me?!' Naruto thought as the screen went black.


	72. Tao and Ragna

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Tao and Ragna

Series: Blazblue

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meow!" Tao cried out while looking at Ragna's bowl of ribs. "Good guy! Give Tao one mew!"

"No, get your own." he replied eating a rib.

"Meow! Give Tao food!" She hissed in annoyance.

"Fuck no." He said before Tao grabbed a rib and started eating it. "Hey!"

"Nom nom nom."

He growled before standing up and walked off with the ribs. 'Stupid cat.'

She blinked and saw him walking off. "Good guy? Where are you going mew?"

"Somewhere to eat my food in peace." He said while Tao followed him. 'Damn cat, just why eat my food? Wait…...how does she even fucking eat with a mask on?!'

"Good guy mew! Tao wants more food!"

"Then buy some with your own food."

"Meow!" She huffed while still following him, as Ragna's mind started to wander a lot.

'Just how does a Kaka eat?! And why don't they take off said mask? Are they ugly under there? Cat like? Ugh! This is starting to piss me off!' he thought while munching on a rib.

Tao jumped in front of him and grabbed the ribs before eating them. "Nom nom nom!"

"Hey!" He yelled before seeing a little skin showing from under the lower part of the mask. 'Eh?'

"Mmm, yummy!"

"Tao." Ragna grumbled.

"Mew? What's wrong good guy?"

"Just what is under your mask?"

She stopped eating the rib before saying in a blunt yet rehearsed tone. "No idea mew."

"What?"

"No idea." She said again while looking directly into his eyes. "No mew idea."

"Hey ge-"

"No idea mew." She interrupted with the same tone as before.

"But-"

"No. Idea. Mew." She said with an edge before moving back. "Ok?"

He frowned at her before she perked up.

"So can Tao have more food now mew?" She said with a smile. "Tao really wants more food mew!"

"Do you ever get full?"

"Mmmm….no mew." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well how can you eat if you wear a mask?"

"..." she grabbed the food before running off quickly.

"Hey! Get back here!" He yelled out before seeing her turn a corner and vanished into a crowd of people. "Fuck." 'Just what's with her?'

(Later)

Ragna sighed while walking down the road. 'Jin, you're fucking annoying!'

His brother nearly took his head off due to the last ambush. And let's just say he's pissed off and needed a nap, the only problem was that he was far away from any hotel he could crash for the night.

"Next time I see him I'm gonna shove his sword right up his ass." He cursed while not seeing a familiar person trying to catch butterflies on the side of the road.

"Meow! Get back here mew!"

Ragna perked up and turned to see Tao running after the insects.

"Meow!" She yelled out while trying to jump on some and failed. "Tao wants your wings mew!"

'Oh great, if she sees me she'll bug me about food, again.' Ragna thought before recalling the mask and got an idea.

"Mew!" She yelled out while running towards a butterfly, which flew passed Ragna's face. "Come back here meow!"

He quickly pulled out his leg as Tao tripped on it. As she went falling he reached out and grabbed her mask.

"Ha, I got the…." He looked down and saw he didn't have a mask, but some tuffs of light blond hair.

"OW! TAO'S HAIR MEOW!" She yelled out while one of her braids was ripped near the middle and hanging by a few threads.

"Um, oops."

"GOOD GUY!" She growled before attacking him. "MEOW!"

"AHHHHH!"

(Later)

Ragna groaned while looking like he just got attacked by fifty lions at once while trying to walk down the road. "Great, this day just got more annoying."

However as he was walking down said road, he noticed that Noel was also walking down the opposite direction.

'Shit, I don't need anymore pains in the asses!' he thought before ducking behind a nearby vending cart.

She hummed while Ragna didn't know that Tao, now fixed up, was eating some food from under the cart. "I hope Tsubaki likes my new meal."

Ragna groaned hearing that before Tao noticed Noel and jumped on her.

"Lacking lady meow!"

"Gah!" cried out Noel in surprise and stumbled. "T-Tao?"

"Hi mew. Give Tao food." She said with a smile as Ragna had another idea.

'I'll grab the mask while she's fondling Noel!' he thought with Noel crying out when Tao grabbed at her chest.

"Hey! S-Stop that!"

"Give Tao food lacking lady mew!" She said before something reached out and grabbed something.

"Ah ha!" Ragna laughed out. "I got it n….ow?"

But instead of a mask, well it was apparently Noel's skirt.

"..." he looked up and saw the white panties before saying. "Um….oops? My bad?"

"KYYAAA!" she screamed with a bright blush while dropping the food.

"Food mew!" Tao cried out before taking a bite of it and puked it out. "Ew."

Noel pointed her guns out and started firing at Ragna. "PERVERT!"

"AHHH!"

(Much later)

"This sucks." Ragna groaned while covered in soot and debris as he tried to find a hotel. "First the hair, then Noel. What next the rabbit popping up and slapping me?!" he looked around quickly and didn't see said vampire. 'Thank god!'

That was when said vampire appeared next to him.

"I really don't want to see another flat chested girl around here again."

"Such an uncultured dog you are Ragna the Bloodedge." Rachel frowned. "And here I thought my chest was adequate to your dubious tastes."

"Woah!" he jumped while grabbing his chest. "Don't scare me like that rabbit!"

"It was not my fault you have the brain of a hamster and the manners of a mutt." She frowned while Tao slowly walked behind her.

"Bunny lady!" She cried out. "Give Tao candy mew!"

She turned around. "I do not have any sweets, now leave."

"No." She said quickly.

Ragna blinked before getting an idea. "Hold on Tao, the rabbit does have candy."

"Mew? Really good guy?" She asked.

He pointed to Rachel's ass. "It's stored in her dress, so go get them!"

"Yay!"

"Wait, stop!"

GROPE!

"AH!" She cried out while Tao started to grope and rip the dress up looking for candy.

'He he he.' Ragna chuckled before getting tapped on the shoulder. "Heh?" He turned and saw Valkenhayn behind him with a very dark aura around him. 'Shit forgot about him!'

"Would you mind explaining why my mistress is being molested and you are just standing here?"

"Um…..I'm giving the rabbit moral support?" He said before getting pulled away. 'Shit!'

(Much later)

He groaned while in Litchi's clinic as he was covered in bandages and felt like he just got attacked by a werewolf, which he was a few hours ago. "Ugh…."

"Wow, you might need a few days to really heal naturally with all these wounds."

"Ugh…" he groaned. "Just leave me alone…."

"I still have to replace your bandages." Litchi sighed before Tao walked in.

"Boobie lady! Give Tao meat buns meow!"

"Not now Tao, I have to help Ragna here."

"...ok." She said before poking Ragna's face. "Tao did not find candy in bunny lady's clothes, just skin and cloth mew."

Litchi looked confused at that before looking at Ragna. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"..." she turned to Tao. "Anyway, just wait until I'm done with him then I'll get dinner ready."

"Yah! Tao gets meat buns and place them on good guy's stomach meow!"

He groaned before getting an idea. "Hey, did you know that meat buns come out of chests?"

"Mew really?"

"Yes so imagine what would happen if you tried to," He pointed to Litchi's chest with his good finger. "Squeeze them. The meat buns will come out quickly." 'And your mask will fall off from the slap. Stupid cat.'

"Oooh! Tao will have all of them! Meow!" She said before squeezing her breasts. "Give Tao meat buns!"

"Ah! Tao!"

"Meat buns mew!"

"I-I don't have any!"

Ragna smirked while waiting for the slap, only for Bang to come crashing through the window and landed on him.

"LITCHI! BANG SHISHIGAMI HAS ARRIVED…..and did you get some new cushions?" He asked while looking down and saw a now faint Ragna under his feet.

"Tao! Get off me!"

"Tao needs meat buns meow!"

(Much MUCH later)

It was a cloudy day when Ragna walked down the road and tried to avoid any females that could hurt him, that and the NOL but apparently Jin is busy with something to go hunting him.

But still, he needed to hide so he didn't get any more medical bills.

"Is it too much to have some good luck just ONCE?" He yelled out while not noticing that Hazuma was walking past him.

"Let's see, get some eggs, troll some nuns, annoy a guy named Jack with a anti monster girl gun, oh and annoy Tsubaki." He muttered while not noticing that a portal of red and black color appeared under his feet and sent him into it as said portal closed quickly.

But Ragna didn't notice or cared as he tried to get some lunch.

"I swear, one more thing to go wrong and I'm gonna lose it." He grumbled while seeing some tiny Kaka kids walking by him. "Um, can I help you?"

"Mew." One said while looking at him. "Good guy! Hi!"

"Hi." he greeted before trying to walk around them. "I don't have time to stay and talk."

"But good guy." Another one said while the rest walked in front of him. "You look nice mew."

"Thanks?"

"Play with us mew!" The third one said while the other two jumped up and down in agreement.

"Play mew!"

"Play mew!"

He groaned at that. "Just leave me alone."

They looked at him confused. "But big sis Tao plays with you all the time good guy mew."

"That's different."

"You mated with big sis Tao?" One asked innocently.

"What?! No!" he blushed.

"Really?" Another asked. "But you let big sis Tao grope boobies mew."

"And butts."

"All the time."

Ragna facepalmed in embarrassment. 'Curse my dumb assed plans!'

"Let's play hunt the boobies!" All three Kaka kids meowed out.

Ragna groaned. "How about you don't do that!"

"Mew? Then can you play tag with us mew?"

"Can't you just go back home?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"We got lost." One admitted. "Mew."

"You're kidding."

All three shook their heads no.

'Why me?' "Fine, just follow me and don't wander off."

"Yah!"

"Thank you big brother good guy!"

"Meow!"

Ragna turned and started walking as they followed.

(Later)

"So did you and big sis Tao really not mate?"

"For the last time! No way in hell!" Ragna yelled while they got closer to the Kaka village. "Why do you even think that crap?!"

"Mew? But you and big sis Tao are close right?" One Kaka child asked innocently. "Like tuna and toast mew?"

"Yea! Tuna toast!"

"She's the one who keeps bugging me while taking my food." he deadpanned.

All three looked confused.

"What?"

"Isn't it a nice thing mew?" They all said at once.

Ragna groaned while Tao walked towards them.

"Kittens!"

"Big sis Tao!" They cried out before jumping on her.

"Tao thought Tao was never gonna find you three!" She said while petting them. "What happened mew?"

"We got lost."

"And big brother good guy found us."

"And brought us back home! Mew, he's a good mate!"

"I'm not her mate!" Ragna yelled out.

Tao looked at him with a smile. "Thanks good guy, Tao owes you big time meow."

"Good, then you can stop taking my food." he remarked bluntly.

"...why?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm not a walking buffet!"

"Oh." She said while getting it, somewhat. "So no food for Tao?"

"Duh."

"So you want food from Tao instead meow?"

"No." he deadpanned.

"Mew. Then….you take Tao's food?"

"No! I want you to just buy some food instead of mooching off me!"

"...ok." She said with a semi smile. "Tao can do that, only if you taste Tao's dinner. Good guy earned it for finding kittens mew."

"...you know how to cook?"

"Yep." She said with a nod.

"Then why don't you do that more often!?"

"Tao forgets mew." She admitted while cocking her head to the side.

Ragna groaned and facepalmed. 'She's an idiot.' He then recalled the mask incidences and slowly formulated an idea. "Ok, I'll bite. Dinner is all on you Tao."

"Yah! Good guy is going to mooch off Tao meow!" She cried out as the Kaka kids cheered as well.

'Oh the irony.'

(Later that night)

Ragna looked at the meal while feeling a little nervous, since it was a soup with a mixture of tuna, chopped snakes, and lizard tails.

"Eat up good guy meow!"

"Um, thanks." He said as Tao started eating the food, mask and all. 'Just how does she eat with a mask?!'

"Nom nom nom." She chewed while looking at Ragna occasionally.

'That's a little creepy.' He thought before moving a fork full of chopped snake, the head to be exact, and shivered. 'Why does this remind me of that bastard?'

"Good guy? Aren't you going to eat meow?"

"Yeah, I'm eating."

"But you didn't eat the snake, Tao hunted that for you good guy mew." She said cutely.

He inwardly sighed before popping the snake into his mouth and forced himself to chew. "Huh, it's not that bad." 'For a stew.'

She smiled at that while purring loudly.

'Wait...Tao purrs?!'

"Thanks good guy mew." She said while Ragna's fixation of her mask resurfaced.

'She must take it off, like when she goes to sleep, or maybe when it gets dirty, that's it!' He thought before 'accidentally' splashing the soup onto the mask.

"YEOW! G-Good guy meow?!"

"Sorry about that, my hands slipped."

Tao growled at that while rubbing her face and got up as she ran to the bathroom, Ragna following right behind her. "Grrrrr!"

'She looks pissed.' He thought before seeing her taking off the mask and placed her head in the sink. He rushed over and snatched the mask away just as she pulled her head out.

"Mew! Good guy mean! Tao…." she placed her hand on the side of the sink. "...where is Tao's mask?! MEOW!"

"You mean this one?" Said Ragna while holding the mask with his right hand.

"Good guy?!" She yelled while revealing her face, which was completely human with red eyes, slightly sharp teeth, large blond eyebrows, and some hair going down to her forehead and bang areas. "Give Tao back her mask!"

"Well, now that I know what you look like, sure." he tossed it back.

But she didn't put it back on her face, but in her sleeves.

"Um aren't you going to wear it again?"

"..." she blushed and purred slightly. "Good guy, Tao needs to tell you something mew."

"What?"

"Kaka clan rule number um...five? Tao not allowed to show mask to anyone." She purred louder. "If face is shown then….."

Ragna felt dread entering his mind. "W-What?"

"...Tao needs to marry one that saw Tao's face. Mew." She said while fidgeting a lot.

"WHAT?!"

"Mew." Tao said while moving closer to him. "Good guy...take care of Tao? Ok?"

"Now wait up! Hang on! What do you mean marriage?"

"Mew? Good guy, rules say that all Kaka's need to marry the one that sees their face mew." She blushed. "And Tao's face was seen….by you."

"Look, I just wanted to know how you ate while wearing that thing, that's all."

"...mew. So good guy is not a pervert?"

"Hell no!"

"Tao still going to marry good guy. Kaka rules are stronger than meat buns mew." She said while wrapping her arms around his left arm. "Now...responsibility mew?"

"Forget it." he frowned trying to pull his arm free.

"Tao will marry good guy mew!" She cried out while still on his arm. "Marry Tao!"

"No! Now let go of me!"

"Meow!"

(Two hours later)

"Purrr." Tao purred while laying naked to a equally naked Ragna on the floor. "Full mew~"

'What just happened?!' he thought in shock. 'How the hell did she get me to fuck her?!'

"Good guy~" she licked his cheek. "Again~"

He groaned while outside the house was Hazuma, who fell out of a portal with a few bruises on him.

"Ow, damn flying cats." He grumbled before sneezing. "Oh no."

(Later)

Ragna sighed while getting his clothes on. 'What a damn fucking night!' He put his shirt on. 'Just why is there even a law like that?!'

"Hang on good guy, Tao can help you."

He blinked as Tao placed his jacket on.

"There, all done mew." She smiled. "Need anything else?"

"Um….nothing."

"Are you sure good guy? Tao wants to be a good wife meow."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He waved off while getting up, only to see Tao picking up his sword and gave it to him.

"Here, your flashy knife meow!"

"Um thanks Tao?" he grabbed it before walking out.

Tao smiled before following him. "Good guy, can Tao help you with ice guy?"

"Like what?"

"Pull his pants down mew?"

"Forget it, I don't need to see Jin's underwear."

"Oh….um oh! Tao can throw meat buns at ice guy meow!"

"No that would make him want to kill me more."

Tao looked a little sad at that. "Oh….Tao see." She then looked up at him. "But Tao will help good guy with anything you want meow!"

Ragna sighed while feeling like she won't let this go, at all. "Ok fine, you can...keep me company for the day."

"Yah! Tao is a good wife meow!" She cried out while following Ragna.

'Ugh! Hopefully no one I know sees this.'

But as they left the village, the Kaka kids had overheard the talking and nodded to each other.

"Big sis and big brother are now mates mew."

"Yep, let's tell Jubei about this meow!"

"Yeah!"

They darted off to go and spread the news. All the while Hazuma was in a small pit with scratches on him.

"Stupid cats...achoo!"

(Later)

Ragna walked down the road while Tao was holding his arm, making a few people look at them with interest.

"Purrrr."

"Tao, you don't need to cling to me like this."

"But Tao is good guys wife." She purred. "Tao must stay close to husband mew."

"Fine, but don't go doing anything embarrassing to me." He grumbled while Tao nuzzled his arm. 'Ugh!'

"Purrrr." She purred while her tail moved from side to side.

As they walked, Tao saw Tsubaki walking towards them and hissed.

"Move away red lady! Good guy is Tao's!"

"What?"

"Tao, relax." spoke Ragna with a sweatdrop.

"Grrr!" Tao growled. "Move! Good guy is Tao's husband meow!"

"Um….what?" Tsubaki said confused. "But I have someone else."

"Move! Hissss!" Tao hissed angrily.

"Tao! Relax."

"..." she huffed while clinging closer to Ragna. "Ok good guy, Tao relaxed." She then looked at Tsubaki. "For now meow."

'Did I miss something?' Tsubaki thought while walking away as Ragna was a little confused.

"What's with the attitude? She's into my brother not me."

"Tao not care! Tao won't share good guy, you are Tao's husband! Meow!" She growled with a red face.

"Wait….are you jealous?"

"Yes! Tao jealous!" She looked away. "Mew, Good guy is too attractive to girls. Don't talk to them meow."

Ragna blinked at this. "But I might-"

"No talking with other girls mew!"

"How can I live without talking to other girls?"

"..."

"Tao?"

"...Tao has no clue mew." She admitted while blushing. "Sorry."

He facepalmed and sighed. "Look, if we're married, then relax. I'm not gonna cheat on you."

"...promise?"

"Promise."

"Tao happy now mew!" She smiled while kissing his cheek. "Good guy loves Tao only!"

He blushed from the move while she purred louder. 'Oh god what did I get myself into?!'

'Tao is going to mate later. Good guys dick is Tao's!' She thought while chuckling to herself.


	73. Lacosta and Beast Boy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Lacosta and Beast Boy

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see Jump City from the sky, the tall skyscrapers, the busy streets and the large T shaped tower on an island in the bay. As we begin to zoom in we start to focus in on a large old factory building with a tall fence around it before looking inside to see a large mansion like house that seemed to be made out of candy and gingerbread.

Inside said house showed all sorts of manner of furniture and walls made of the same substance and smelt delicious.

We look around before we spot a figure on a couch made of licorice reading what looks like a cookbook with a human figure on the front. The person wore a red hood and cape covering their face with a white fluffy end to the hood and flipped to the next page.

"So you wrap them in a large piece of dough then force them in the oven to make human in a blanket….come on, even a baby would know that." The figure said in a female's voice as she rolled her eyes. She turned the next page before hearing a pop and looked up to see what looked like a witch with green skin pop into existence. "Grandma Mae-Eye? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously as she got up.

"Ah, it took me a while, but I finally came back after I had my fanny kicked by that rude little brat with the pink hair." She sighed stretching her arms and smiled. "How's my precious little granddaughter been? You been keeping up with the family recipes like I told you?"

"It's been going good, but I don't understand how some of these can taste good, wouldn't adding a woman to a milkshake make it taste irony?" She said as she looked at the book in confusion.

"Of course not deary, they help make a milkshake taste far more sweeter, especially if they're nice and young." Replied the witch waving her spoon as a chair moved over letting her sit down. "But keep in mind, if you want a nice and fresh dish-"

"Children are the best choices, I remember, but how come you were gone so long? I thought that weird Brain said dealing with those heroes wouldn't take too long."

"I know but they're tougher than he thought." She said as she shook her head before grinning sweetly...or as sweetly as a witch could. "I did manage to pick you up a surprise though."

"What kind?"

"Well, I know how you've been begging to practice the family's magic and to try a few of my special recipes, so I pulled a few strings and got that silly old brain to hand over one of the titans to me instead of freezing him."

"Really?" Replied the girl before Mother Mae Eye twirled her spoon before a green skinned boy appeared in rope and fell on the floor.

"Ow, where am I, where are the others?!" He groaned before seeing mother Mae-Eye and the granddaughter. "Hey! What'd you do to me?"

"Why I brought you to our little home sweetie." Smirked the witch.

"Well thanks, but let's say I'm on a sugar free diet, so I'll just go…" He said as he tried to shapeshift into a smaller animal.

"I wouldn't try that Beastie Boo, I made sure those ropes could handle any kind of big mean animals you try changing into." Laughed the witch making Beast Boy frown and try harder.

"Don't call me that! I'm not gonna let you trick me like before, especially if you're gonna try and make me eat one of those stupid pies of yours."

"Hey, grandmother's pies are amazing!" Snapped the figure as she stood up.

"Oh come on, did you brainwash another person?" he frowned at the witch.

"Oh how rude, why I'll have you know she's my own sweet little granddaughter." She said with a smile as the figure pulled down the hood to show the girl had three yellow eyes and green skin just like Mother Mae-Eye with her silver hair in a ponytail.

"Granddaughter?!" He gaped while the girl looked around half the size of the witch making him shake his head. "Wait, how the heck can you have family if you came from a pie?"

"First off I didn't come from a pie, that was magic I used to transport myself into your tower, and for your information I wasn't always this age, why back in the day I was as cute as my little granddaughter right here." She said as she pinched her cheek.

"Grandma, you're embarrassing me." Groaned the girl as the witch let go making her rub the spot and look at Beast boy before picking him up and looked him over. "Hmm, he's not too old or young," She poked at his back. "And doesn't seem too tough neither."

"You'd be surprised, he may look like a green bean but he's strong enough to give me trouble, but not enough that I can't deal with him, making him perfect for you to practice on." She said as she patted his head.

"Practice on? For what?" He asked with a frown.

"For her magic and cooking silly, you see my cute little granddaughter is finally taking steps to following the family business, she's going to learn all of our family's spells and recipes, may even make some new ones of her own, but she's going to need someone to use as a practice dummy."

"My grandma wanted me to study the books first, but now with you I can actually make progress." Remarked the granddaughter making Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"What?! No way am I being baked into another pie!"

"Oh silly, you act like you have a choice." She chuckled as she shook her head. "While yes, that will be your fate she's not going to do that yet. She is going to use you to practice her spells and preparations of other recipes, but she won't be cooking you for awhile."

"I'll just keep you in a cage until then." The younger girl held out a wand and waved it before a cage formed which she put Beast Boy in before it closed shut with a lock forming on the door.

"Hey, let me out! You two won't get away with this, the others wi-."

"The others won't do anything, I made sure not to tell anyone, not even Brain where me and my granddaughter live and I teleported her with magic. Besides, didn't you hear, the titans lost, right now I think the Brain is auctioning off each member to different villains."

"What?!" Gaped Beast Boy with shock and horror with Mother Mae-Eye walking to the kitchen.

"That's right, so I'd be a good little boy and be nice. If you do, I might make you a nice treat before you lose the chance to ever eat again." She taunted with a smile. "Come Locasta, I want to hear what you've learned from reading so far."

"Sure thing grandma." She followed the witch into the kitchen with Beast Boy frowning and tried standing up on his feet.

'If my friends really are being auctioned, then I gotta get out of here as fast as possible.' He hopped over to the door and tried hitting it with his body while trying harder to transform. 'Come on, there's no way I'm staying her to end up a pie when my friends need me!' He thought as he kept focusing as hard as he could.

"Ok, so did you manage to get through the first twenty chapters like I asked you to?"

"Yep, I was just finishing up the chapter on humans in a blanket."

"Very good, I knew yo- wait, do you hear that?"

Lacosta turned her head hearing a rattle and looked out to see the cage shake a little making her frown. "Hey! Keep it down!"

"No! Let me out of here!" He shouted as he tried to get out of his ropes.

"Oh, this reminds me, I also brought him in order to help you learn how to manage your captives, so he will be staying in your room with you."

"What? But grandma he'll keep me up all night with that attitude!"

"No he won't, not as long as you take care of him and show him who's master." She said with a smile. "I know you can do, alright?"

Lacosta sighed and nodded. "Alright, but can I gag him if he starts yelling?"

"Only a few times, remember you'll be wanting to trick your victims into trusting you so much they walk into the pie dish with smiles on their faces, remember that Beastie Boo?"

"It's Beast Boy!" He called in annoyance. "And let me out of here!"

"I really hope he can say stuff besides that." Lacosta groaned. "Couldn't you have picked me a mute target?"

"Of course I could, but that fellow tried and almost came close to freeing all the other rude little titans, so I thought he'd be make for a perfect dummy for you."

"Fine, thank you for the test subject grandma." She said with a sigh as she got up and hugged her. "I'll take him to my room and get his cage settled in after we're done here."

"Good dearie, now I'm gonna show you how to bring pastries to life to give you a few extra hands around the kitchen."

"Yay!" She cheered with a smile.

(Later)

"Well, it wasn't a bad first try dearie, but maybe next time keep the kitchen knives out of their reach until you're sure they're loyal to you." Remarked Mother Mae-Eye looking at the kitchen with various knives embedded in the walls and counter.

"Sorry grandma, I won't let it happen again." She said with a blush as she brushed off several pieces of dough off of her clothes. "I guess I should take care of the test dummy, huh?"

"Sure, go on and see if he's simmered down. Remember, make it clear who's the master in charge."

"Right." She said with a nod as they went into the room to see a tired Beast boy still trying to throw himself against the cage.

"Gotta….save….my pals…"

"Oh give it up, the auction was starting right as we left, by now it's over, your friends are gone, scattered over the world. I wouldn't count on seeing them again."

He glared up at the witch and gave one last yell before throwing himself against the door with the last of his strength before passing out on the cage floor.

"Wow, he sure is a stubborn guy, isn't he?" Asked Lacosta as she pointed her wand at the cage before it began to lightly float off the ground.

"Believe me dearie, all those titans were." Mother Mae-Eye said as she shook her head. "Speaking of which I'm heading to bed, these old bones of mine need a rest." She said with a yawn.

"Alright, night grandma." Lacosta and the cage headed down a hall before entering her room. She looked around the incredibly large room that had a large bed in a corner with a large kitchen on the other side before seeing an empty space by a large bookshelf. "Perfect." She had the cage float over and set it on the shelf before taking her red hood and cape off to reveal herself in a black garterbelt and corset before crawling into bed. "Finally, all I want to do is sleep until I'm hungry." She groaned as her eyes began to close.

(Next day)

Beast Boy was sound asleep in the cage as Lacosta's eyes began to open slowly. She sat up and yawned while stretching out her arms.

"Ah….that was a good rest, I even had a dream that...oh, he is here...darn." She muttered as she glanced at the cage. She got out of bed and walked over before looking down through the bars. 'If I'm gonna make it clear who's in charge, I'll make him realize who calls the shots when sleeping." She reached out and started flicking the cage. "Hey, wake up."

"Ugh….five more minutes mom…" He groaned as he rolled over in his sleep, making a tick mark form on her head.

"Hey! I said wake up." She tilted the cage making him roll and hit the side making him jump and wake up while looking around.

"Ah! Who, what whe- hey, you're that girl from last night, let me out of here!" He shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Are you a record? Try saying something else." She sighed before she walked to the bathroom with Beast Boy catching sight of what she was wearing. He blushed and looked away as she closed the door before he began to hear water running. "You should know at this point you're never getting free, right? Your friends are gone, no one knows you're here and you can't use your powers."

"Shows what you know." He muttered while glaring at the ropes. 'Alright Beast Boy, you can do this. If these ropes are magic then I can't cut them normally, there goes plan A.'

"Yes, and that's all I need to know, from today onward you are nothing more then my practice dummy and I will be using you often, maybe one of my spells will shut you up." She muttered while splashing water in her face and dried it with a towel before walking out and grabbed her wand before waving it and made the cage float. "The only question is what kind."

"Ha, you can't shut me up, I'm tougher than I look." He smirked before glancing at her clothes and blushed with a stare which she noticed.

"Hey, watch where you're looking." She said with a frown as her face reddened a bit. "Keep it up and I might be making that pie sooner than expected."

"Oh! S-Sorry." He looked away as she walked over to grab her hood and cape before he blinked and shook his head. "Hey wait a second, I shouldn't be apologizing, you're the one wearing it in the first place."

"Yes, because I like how it feels, not so you can get a free show pervert." She said as she put on her clothes quick.

He frowned at her before she walked out of the room with the cage following. He leaned against the bars and looked away. 'She's the pervert.' He thought as he looked around the candy mansion. "Where are you even taking me now?"

"Simple, to the basement of course. I don't wanna make any holes in case they get out of hand and can't hit their mark, namely you."

"Well good luck, I'm not going to hold still for you to hit me." He said with a frown as they reached a set of stairs going down.

"Don't worry, that makes things better." She smirked before going down the stairs and reached a door before opening it as the two entered a large basement with torches on the walls with the walls being firm and dark stone with a cold chill going through. "Now then, which one to do first?" She said as she floated the cage to the middle of the room.

Beast Boy shivered from the change in atmosphere while Lacosta opened the cage and pulled him out before setting him down on the cold floor. 'Oh man, this is like one of those freaky basements in horror movies where the characters end up pushing up daisies.'

"Don't worry, you won't be getting out of this that easily...at least you shouldn't if I do this right." She said as she took a step back, making him pale. She held her wand out and waved it as it sparkled red before Beast Boy smelt something burning.

"Um...is your grandmother making a pie, because I think it's time to take it out of the oven." He said nervously.

"Might wanna take a look at yourself." She smirked with Beast Boy looking and saw his shoes catching on fire.

"Aaaah!" He cried as as he tried to blow the fire out. "Why would you do that?! Stop it!"

"Hmm, I was aiming a little higher, seems I'll need to work on my aim."

"What were you aiming for?!" He cried as the fire began to die off.

"Your body of course, where else?"

"Why though?! I thought all of your grandmother's spells were to turn people into food or brainwash them!"

"Of course they are, most of the spells I read are, but just because I read them all doesn't mean I didn't learn a bit different ones. Did you think all witches could do was make food or maybe ride on brooms? Please, that's the old way of how witches were, but with me that's gonna change."

"Really, and your grandmother having you turn me into a pie is change?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I'm not going against my grandmother, plus human food tastes amazing!" She grinned. "Having to compare food from hundreds of years ago to today is like comparing well water to wine, there's no hard choice which is better."

"Of course, but you don't actually eat food with real people in it...do you?" He asked nervously.

"Grandma Mae-Eye said I could do that AFTER I get to the part about getting people to willingly walk into my pies, so not yet, but after I'm done with you, that'll change." She said as she looked through a book quick. "Ah, here we go, now hold still." She said as she waved her wand as blue sparks came out before Beast Boy found himself unable to move.

"Hey, what was that?"

"Huh, so you can still talk, it WAS supposed to freeze you completely, you weren't even supposed to know you were frozen." She said with a frown. 'Note to self, really work on the freeze spell.'

"Wait, what?! Well undo it now!" He groaned as he tried to move.

"Forget it, this makes things easier for me." She said with a grin. "Now let's see, where is that muting spell?"

'Forget waiting for a chance, I gotta try and get free right now!' He thought as he struggled to move his body. 'Come on, I am not staying here to end up a pastry!'

"Ah ha, there it is." She said with a smile. "Now then, we'll just take care of that pesky voice once and for all." She said as she read over the spell.

"Hey wait a-" He was cut off when his voice suddenly vanished making his eyes widen.

"There we go, a mute, unmoving practice dummy. She said with a large grin. "I don't think there's anyway this could possibly be better." She said with a chuckle.

'Aw come on!' He thought as he kept struggling.

"Now then, let's see what else I can do." She said as she began to look through the book again. "Should I try a transformation spell or perhaps a lightning one?"

'How about one that will let me save my friends!' He thought as she grinned at him.

"I'm thinking transformation spell, now hold still." She held the wand out which glowed pink before a stream shot out from it and hit him.

'Damn it, at least change me into an animal, at least then I might be able to get out!' he thought before a cloud of pink smoke engulfed him as he changed.

"Just so you know, I can't get it down WHAT you transform into, so this'll be a good learning moment for both of us."

'Wait what?!' He thought as he felt his body changing, stretching out and turning harder as his limbs melted into his body before the dust cleared to show a large green cauldron with Beast Boy's face on the front of it.

"Ooh, a brand new cauldron." She smiled walking over while Beast Boy couldn't blink, think, just sit there in a state of consciousness as she picked him up. "Now that's useful."

He just stared as she looked him over and inspected him.

"Wow, you're a good weight, you look like you're made of a good metal, I wonder if I even need to turn you back?" She pondered with a smirk. "On one hand you'd be perfect for mixing ingredients, but on the other I'd lose a practice dummy who might make a tasty pie."

He just kept staring as she sighed in defeat.

"Though there's also the fact grandma gave you to me, I doubt she would want me just to transform you into a cauldron, so I guess I do have to change you back." She set him down and held her wand out before firing another stream onto him.

He was hit by it before he popped back into his normal body and began to take deep breaths. "Oh god….that was so weird, I couldn't think, I couldn't move, oh god it sucked!" He groaned as he rubbed his head.

'It seems the spells wore off, darn.' She thought with a frown. 'On the upside, I got some good things to keep in mind and work on.'She thought as she pointed the wand at him again before he began to float in the air again and move towards the cage.

"Hold up! Can't you keep me out of the cage?"

"And why would I do that, so you can have a chance to escape?" She asked with a frown.

"Hey, I can't get far thanks to these dumb ropes." He pointed out. "What do you think I'm gonna do? Hop out of a window with just my feet?"

"Would you try it if it meant you would escape? Grandma told me not to underestimate you, so you can forget it." She remarked before putting him back in the cage and shut it before it hovered and followed her up the stairs. "Time for a little bit of baking."

"Wait, you're not going to make me eat those brainwashing pies, are you?" He asked nervously as they made their way to the kitchen.

"No, I just need to get practice in one making gingerbread men who will listen to me."

"Ok...and you need me for this why?"

"To keep an eye on for one, and to see if they're strong enough to actually lift things up." She said as they reached the kitchen. "Also if I'm feeling adventurous I might use you to make a life sized one to see how prepping a meal with a human would go...of course I can't cook you yet though."

Beast Boy sighed as the cage was set down before she waved her wand and various ingredients hovered over. He watched in amazement as they floated over to her as she put on a large frilly apron.

"Not a word, it was a gift from grandma." She warned with a frown before grabbing a bowl as ingredients began to pour into it while she grabbed a whisk.

"Alright, alright...so am I here to be a taste tester to?" He asked as his stomach growled. "I haven't eaten for awhile, not since the brotherhood attacked."

"If you be good I might, no need to let my practice dummy go hungry and starve."

"Ok can we drop that whole dummy thing? I have a name, it's Beast Boy."

"No, in grandma's books it says never to call your victim by their real name, use nicknames or something else to keep yourself from growing attached." She recited as she began to pour ingredients into a large bowl.

He groaned while seeing the bowl glow as Lacosta mutter a spell before it grew silent and he saw a brown arm nub rise up from it. His eyes widened as a goey figure rose from the bowl and landed on the counter with a splat. "Um...I'm gonna go and say they're a bit uncooked…"

"D'oh!" She facepalmed. "I completely forgot to get the oven ready."

"Yeah….C for effort?" He chuckled as the gooey figure began to crawl across the counter, leaving a trail of batter behind it.

"Oh quiet." She huffed before turning the oven up and opened it before putting the bowl inside.

"Um...shouldn't you put them on a baking sheet?" He asked as she slammed the oven shut.

"...damn it!" She waved her wand and made a baking sheet float over before taking the bowl out. "Don't distract me, I know what I'm doing."

"Um….do you?" He chuckled as she poured the batter onto the pan. "If you want I could show you how to cook."

"I've been learning how to do this since I was older than your entire century. I can handle it."

"Really? You don't look that old….also your first ginger bread man is escaping." He said as he looked at the gooey figure who was near the door.

"Hey get back here!" She used her wand to grab it and moved it back over before setting it on the sheet. "As for my age, we witches have been around since mankind was formed. I've been around since before your great great great grandparents were even toddlers."

"Wow, then why are you just learning all these spells and stuff now?" He asked as she froze. "If you're that old wouldn't you have learned it by now, and why do you look around my age?"

"I...well….um….I MIGHT have dragged my feet for a bit, and my age is based on a witches magic and how old they see themselves as."

"So you're a teenager? That would explain why you're kind of sucking at cooking….also watch your cookies, they're starting to burn."

"I said don't-ah!" She cried out seeing smoke and opened the oven before taking the sheet out with her magic. "No no no, don't be burned, please tell me I didn't mess up again!" She groaned nervously as she set the sheet down.

'I hope her food doesn't end up worse than Starfire's cooking.' He thought as she waved the smoke away to show several gingerbread cookies that looked like they just escaped a furnace.

"Damn it….ok, ok, I can fix this, frosting fixes everything." She muttered nervously.

"I don't think that works on burnt cookies."

"Shut up dummy! I can fix this!" She shouted in anger as she pulled out some frosting. She started to apply it on the gingerbread cookies as best as she could before setting the frosting aside. "Alright, there we go."

They stared for a second before the cookies began to twitch and slowly rise up.

"See, I did it I knew I could do i-." She started before the cookies began to open their mouths and scream in pain. She covered her ears with Beast Boy forced to listen due to his restricted arms.

"Shut them up, put them out of their misery!" He shouted as his ears kept ringing, groaning as his sensitive hearing worked against him.

"Stop it all of you! I order you to shut up!" She shouted as they just kept screaming before looking around. "I said be quiet!"

They just kept screaming before running towards the counters edge and began to jump off one by one, crashing into the floor into a pile of burnt crumbs.

Beast Boy winced and closed his eyes as the screaming slowly died down. "Well….that went well."

"Shut up." She muttered as she stared at the pile of crumbs. She used her magic to make a broom move over and sweep it making her sigh. "Great, now I have to start all over."

"Would you like some help? I don't know if I could take another round of mass suicide cookies."

"Forget it, the first time was me being a bit rusty, but now I know what went wrong."

"Was it when you kept them in for to long or when you tried to put them in the oven when they were still in the bowl?" He asked as she glared at him.

"Keep that up and I'll personally make sure you eat the next batch entirely, good or burnt."

"Good, because I'm starving and if it means I have to help you to eat so be it, I can't escape if I die of starvation." He said with a frown.

"Just be quiet and let me focus."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you mess up again."

"Oh please, this time I'll get it easy."

(Later)

"So….easy you said?" "Beast Boy said as she sweeped up a large pile of burned dough.

"Oh stuff it."

"So, are you ready to accept some help? I can make some mean waffles." He said with a grin.

She frowned at him before sighing. "Fine, I'll let you out and help a LITTLE, but one move of escaping and you'll be swimming in dough."

"Alright." he said with a grin as she opened the cage. "Now if you could just take off these ropes I can actually help."

"Fine." She waved her wand as the ropes glowed before turning into a sweater that fit him. "That'll keep you from using any powers, but still use your hands."

"It's better than nothing." He said as he stretched his arms. "Ok, let's get cooking, let's try it without magic this time, ok?"

"Fine, we'll do it the time consuming way." She sighed.

"Great, now let's start by mixing the ingredients." He said as he walked towards the ingredients.

'This is pointless, he'll just fail like me, maybe I'll change him into a cauldron again as punishment?' She thought in amusement.

(Later)

"And there we go, some good, regular gingerbread men." Beast Boy said as he finished putting the frosting on the unburned cookies before turning to a shocked Lacosta. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how in the world could you do that when I couldn't?!"

"Um...I just used common sense, why was the oven set to 1000 degrees celsius?"

"So the cookies would cook faster, duh."

"And you watched your grandma for years when she cooked?"

"Well, sometimes… though I mostly licked the bowl." She muttered as she looked down.

'Man, for a witch she's pretty harmless when it comes to the kind of stuff Mother Mae-Eye can do, thank god.' He thought as he sighed. 'It seems I won't have to worry about being a pie anytime soon.'

"So….do you know how to cook other things to?" She asked as she cautiously picked up one of the cookies. 'It's not screaming don't eat me like grandma's cookies? How strange.'

"Well kinda.'

"Hmmm, it seems you might have some uses besides target practice." She said before taking a bite of the cookie. She hummed and smiled. "Mmm, it's moist and tastes just right."

"Thanks...now I'm just going to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back." He said as he tried to make his way to the kitchen door.

"Hold it." she frowned reaching over and grabbing the back of the sweater. "That trick won't work on me."

"Fine, but can I actually go to one, it's been over a day since I last went and I don't think I can hold it in anymore!" He groaned.

"Fine, but I'll be standing guard right outside."

"Fine, let's just go." He said as they left the kitchen. He let her carry him down the hall and open a door before he was set down in a bathroom and blinked. "Uh, one small problem."

"What?"

"The house is a bit...big."

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" She asked with a frown.

"How am I gonna use the, you know."

"Huh? She said before realizing that Beast Boy only came up to about her waist. "Ah...right, I forgot about the size difference….I think I might have a solution." She said as she led him towards a large closet. "I think I should still have my training toilet grandmother used for me when I was a little girl."

"Seriously?!" He gaped. "If you can use magic then can't you just make me grow?"

"Ugh, fine." She rolled her eyes before waving her wand. He blinked as he began to grow taller until he was just a little bit shorter than her. "Try anything funny and I'll shrink you back down and make you wear diapers." She said as she glared at him.

"Gee thanks." He remarked sarcastically before going into the bathroom and shut the door. 'Real thanks for showing her how to cook.'

'Stupid green dummy, who does he think he is being better at cooking than me, he's already demanding stuff from me, I can't believe it!' She thought with a mental groan. 'Thank god grandma didn't see or she'd be mad.'

"Lacosta, where are you, I smell something amazing!" She heard her grandmother call, making her pale. "Have you been practicing your cooking?"

'Crap! She's back!' She thought as she glanced at the bathroom. 'I can't let her see the practice dummy this big AND out of his cage, she'll be furious….wait, is she in the kitchen with the cookies?!'

"My my, these taste wonderful dearie."

"T-Thank you grandma, I decided to try making them without magic…" She called nervously.

"I'm so glad to see you improving dearie." Called Mother Mae-Eye before she went silent. "Wait, why's the cage open? Did little Beastie Boo sneak out?"

"N-no, not at all!" She cried out nervously. 'Crap, I forgot about the cage!'

"Then where is he dearie?" She heard Mother Mae-Eye call.

"Um….I let him out when he begged me for mercy so his legs didn't get stiff, it wouldn't do good if he couldn't run for practice after all!"

"So you're letting him run around the house all on his own?" She heard her call in a disappointed tone.

"O-Of course not! I have it completely under control!" She called before she heard the toilet flush. 'Oh thank god, now I can just shrink him down before she see him.'

"Ah, now that's the stuff." sighed Beast Boy opening the door before suddenly finding himself getting zapped by Lacosta. "Ah, what the hell?" He groaned as he began to shrink. "You couldn't have waited a bit?"

"No, now shut up." She hissed. She picked him up and heard footsteps before panicking. 'Crap crap crap, she's coming!'

"Dearie, are you near, I think I hear you and Beastie Boo."

"Hey, you're squeezing too tight." Groaned Beast Boy in Lacosta's hand.

"We're um….right here Grandma." She called as Mother Mae-Eye turned the corner and saw them. "He was just finishing up and I was taking him back to his cage."

"Good, go- wait, what happened to his ropes, and where did he get the sweater?" She asked with a frown as Lacosta mentally swore.

"I was just….well I had to transform them so he could use his hands or it might be awkward."

"Awkward for what, and what did he need his hands for, you said you were letting him stretch his legs."

"Uh...I was! But I figured having his arms free to keep them from getting stiff might also work. I mean, what's the point of practicing on him if he can't run or try and fight back, am I right?"

"To keep him from running or trying to fight back, what if he had gotten his hands on a knife and stabbed you?" She asked with a frown.

"Him? Come on grandma, he's tiny." She waved off making Beast Boy deadpan.

"I know, but I worry, you're my little granddaughter and I don't want to see you get hurt.' She said with a sigh as she pulled her into a hug, squashing Beast Boy.

'Hey, at least move me away so I don't get smothered!' He thought with a groan.

(Later)

"See you later grandma, bye!" She called before Mother Mae-Eye disappeared. Once she was gone she collapsed into a chair with a sigh of relief. "Oh man, that was way too close."

"You're telling me." Muttered Beast Boy who was now back in the cage. "You do know I could have told her I made the cookies, right?"

"And if you did I would have denied it outright."

"Fine…. So can you let me out of the cage now that she's gone?" He asked as he leaned against the side of the cage.

"Of course not."

"Aw come on, it's boring in here." He groaned as she picked up a book.

"Not my fault."

"Ugh, I should have known you were no fun….is that just you or are all witches boring?"

"I'll have you know learning new spells IS fun." She frowned. "The more spells I know the more limits are broken. You puny humans like to think you're tough, but as soon as you met witches you freaked out and started those damn trials."

"Well I'm sorry, but people were crazy back then, how do you expect them to react to woman riding on broomsticks with black cats and casting all kinds of spells?"

"To treat them like gods of course." She scoffed. "If witches had been given more respect, we might have even helped you people, but nooo, suddenly we were monsters who had to be burned to ashes. Nowadays things are easier, but for the witches still around that's something we don't easily forget."

"Hey, don't get me started on people jumping to conclusions and making crazy decisions, I've had my fair share of that in the past, but you don't see me moaning about it and turning people into pies!" He snapped back making her glare. "I might be a hero, but do you know how it feels to hear people whisper about you behind your back? Me and my friends did our best, but even that didn't stop people from thinking were some kind of freaks of nature or monsters."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but it's not the same, people make baseless opinions on witches just through what they've seen and heard."

"And you think I'm not familiar with that? I'm a green kid who can turn into animals, I've heard more people call me freak then I have call me by my real name, I've even heard some people refer to me as 'the teen titan's pet'."

"Wait, you turn into animals?"

"Yeah, guess your granny didn't bother to mention that uh?"

"No, she just said the ropes would prevent you from using your powers, I've just been guessing it was plant based because of the ears and green skin."

"Nope, I can shapeshift into animals, fish, dinosaurs...just about any living creature as long as it's not human."

"Hmmm, that's something I've only see familiars do." She muttered intrigued.

"Wait, familiars, aren't those the black cats, those are real?" He asked in confusion. "I thought that was a myth like the pointed hats, right?"

"Of course they're real, they wouldn't be so well known if they were a story." She remarked putting the book down and pulled out her wand. "But if you can shapeshift, that's something to see for myself."

"Sorry, but I can't exactly do that with the power canceling sweater on." He said as he tugged at the green clothing.

"Hang on," She waved her wand before said sweater wound up climbing off Beast Boy itself. "There, you were saying?"

"I was saying…. I'm free, see you later!" He called as he turned into a snake and began to slither out of the cage. He moved towards the edge before finding a hand blocking him with Lacosta frowning.

"You really think you can escape that easy?" She shook her head. "You're really dense, you know that?"

'No, I just know I can get out!' He thought as he turned into a monkey and began to quickly climb over her hand. He ran up her arm catching her off guard and jumped off her shoulder before turning into a falcon and started flying off.

"Hey, get back here!" She shouted as she got up and pointed her wand at him. "You should know better than to anger a witch!" A beam shot out and hit Beast Boy causing him to turn to stone and start falling before she caught him with ease. "Now you are going to have to learn not to do that again or there WILL be repercussions." She said as she walked back to the couch with him. "I told you that you can't escape."

He didn't respond until after she turned him back to normal as he changed back and gasped. "Hey, you're the one who took the sweater off, not me."

"Yes, because I wished to see you transform for me, I haven't seen a familiar shapeshift since I was a very little girl, a witch only gets one in her life, but I thought they died out in the witch hunts." She said with a frown.

"But I'm not a familiar, I'm a teen titan."

"If you can shapeshift like that you could pass as one. I can see why Grandma Mae-Eye wanted you restrained with magical rope." She said as she looked him over.

"So I guess you're going to make me wear the sweater then, huh?" He asked with a groan.

"After that little stunt, you're darn right." She said as she raised her wand before pausing. "But first…..can you transform into a large cat?"

"Um, sure?" He replied confused before transforming into a lion.

"Good….grandma doesn't allow me to keep pets, any animal that comes into the house goes into the oven, plus there weren't many animals that I could hold that were even close to my size." She said as she looked at the lion with a small smile. "She always said they were dirty and the closest thing to a pet I could get was a familiar...but then they all disappeared."

He tilted his head before she picked him up and pulled him close before rubbing his head.

"You're so fluffy and cute!" She said with a small giggle as his eyes went wide. "I always wanted to cuddle with a cat, guess this means you get to stay around much longer."

"Wait, what?" He said in shock. "No way, I am not being you...your pet!"

"Oh no, you're not my pet, now shut up, cat's can't talk….right?"

"Yeah well I'm not a normal lion now am I?"

"Good point, but still be quiet….though could you purr for me?" She asked as she scratched underneath his chin.

He growled and tried squirming, but the finger made him stiffen up before he felt himself start to relax.

"There we go, good kitty." She chuckled as he let out a low purr.

'Aw man! This feels even more humiliating than the cage!' He thought as she looked at him with a smile.

'I guess the dummy isn't all bad… I guess I can get used to him.' She thought as she kept petting him.

(Later)

"Oh come on, how many spells do you have?"

"Over a thousand." She said with a grin. "Come on, you're not getting tired on me now are you?"

"After the first few dozen, yeah." He panted.

"Well, we just need to do a few more before I start to practice my potions." She said as she looked through her book. "Alright….wow, apparently grandma worked part time as a fairy godmother when she was younger… get ready for some strange spells."

'Can't be any weirder than the stuff she's shot at me so far.'

She looked at the book before sighing and pointing her wand at him. She flicked it as light blue sparks came from it before they hit him and he turned into a frog.

"That's nothing." He remarked while letting out a ribbit.

"Yeah, except if it were a normal person you'd need to kiss your true love." She said as she looked through the book before smiling. "Here's one you might not like."

'Uh oh.' He thought as she waved the wand before hitting him with some glittery pink sparks. His eyes widened as he turned human again before he began to feel weird as his clothes began to change into a large purple ball gown. "Really? A dress? Come on!" He groaned as he still felt weird.

"Oh that's just the beginning, give it a second." She said with a grin. "I'm sure you'll make a beautiful princess."

"Wait what?!" He cried out before his body felt tingly and he started to feel his waist grow thin. He groaned as as his chest began to swell out as his hair grew longer. "I can't be a chick!" He yelled out with his voice sounding higher and feminine.

"Of course you can, this is the happily ever after spell, meant to change any girl into a beautiful princess, I was really curious what it would do to you." She smiled while Beast Boy slowly felt glass slippers form from his shoes.

"Oh I am so going to get you back for thIS!" She cried as she felt a tingling feeling in her groin as he changed into a she, completing the transformation.

"Look on the bright side, you're ready for the ball." Laughed Lacosta.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just change me back now." She said as she crossed her arms with a frown. 'I am so not letting her cuddle with my animal forms tonight!'

"Oh come now, you like making cracks and yet I can't? Someone's becoming a grump."

"Yeah, well it's different when I've been changed into a princess!" She groaned. "Why would your grandmother even have that spell, it seems like she'd be more likely to eat someone then make them look like this!"

"Again, part time job, plus I think she told me she got fired for turning the prince into a tart."

"Well am I gonna get turned back to normal before or after I have to walk in these things?"

"Let's say after, now dance for me princess." She chuckled. 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but these past few weeks of practice with him have been...fun?'

"No way." She crossed her arms.

"Aw come on, are you sure there's no way to motivate you?" She asked with a grin. "If you'd rather I could change you into something else, my old cauldron is getting pretty old so I wouldn't mind a new one to practice my potions in."

"Aw come on!" She groaned. "I felt really weird after the last time you used me as a replacement!"

"And my potions came out better then ever, so it's your choice, either dance for me or we move onto practicing potions."

Beast Boy glared at the smirking witch before sighing and tried to dance a little in the heels.

"Very nice, you're so elegant on your feet Beast Girl." She mocked with a smile. 'I wish I had a camera on me.'

'I am definitely going to get her back for this!' She thought with a frown. 'Maybe the silent treatment? Raven used it all the time and it seems to work.'

'I'm definitely bookmarking this spell for the future.'

(Later)

"Ah, that was a good practice session, right Beast Boy?" Lacosta asked as she floated his cage up the stairs.

"As long as I never walk in glass slippers again, I'll pretend to say yes." He said before shaking his head. 'Alright, now that I'm me again and away from that book let's try that silent treatment.'

"In that case maybe I should make it a punishment." She said with a grin as she looked down at him expecting a comeback only for him to be silent. "What, cat got your tongue princess?"

He didn't say anything and just stared out from the cage.

"Hey, come on, you're not still mad about the princess thing, are you?"

He looked away while not saying a word.

She narrowed her eyes before huffing and looking away. "Fine, don't say anything, I can wait you out, I spent centuries alone with no one to talk to and I can do it again!"

'Then it's on.' He thought as he turned away from her in the cage.

'How dare he ignore me, I know he'll come around.' She thought as she made her way to her room. She had the cage set down on the bed with her arms crossed. "You know this won't work."

He kept silent as she frowned.

"Well fine, I'll just read a book, you can speak up when you're ready to act rationally." She said as she grabbed a random book. She sat down and looked at it with Beast Boy smirking on the inside.

'She's already starting to crack, this silent treatment thing really works.' He thought while laying down on his side to relax.

Lacosta fumed as she tried to focus on her book. 'Come on, just read, don't think about starting a conversation, or having one of those entertaining arguments or cuddling with his anima- no! Stop it!' She looked up to see him relaxing with his back to her making her glare. 'I will not be beat by my practice dummy, if he wants to be silent he can, I won't care, I really won't!'

(20 minutes Later)

'TALK TO ME!' She internally screamed as she stared at him. 'I can't take this anymore!'

'Wonder if I should take a nap since nothing else is going on.' He thought as he looked around his cage. 'I really wish she'd give me a pillow or something, it's starting to get cold at night.' He thought as he rolled onto his back and began to close his eyes.

'Oh come on! Now you're taking a nap to be quiet?' She thought as she glared at his form. 'Fine, two can play at that game, I'll just take a nap to, once I wake up you'll start talking to me again.' She laid down on her bed and closed the book before doing the same with her eyes. 'I just need to go to sleep, I can't think about him if I'm sleeping.'

(Later)

Mother Mae-Eye hummed as she walked down the hall and knocked on Locasta's door. "Lacosta, sweetie, how are you doing, have you been practicing your spells?" She called as she waited for a response.

Silence.

"Lacosta, are you in here?" She called as she knocked again, getting a bit worried.

Silence.

"Lacosta, I'm coming in." She said as she grabbed the doorknob and began to open the door. She looked inside and saw her granddaughter sleeping in bed. "Aw, I guess she got all tuckered out from her spell practice." She said with a smile. "She's so cute when she's asleep."

She looked over at the cage and saw Beast Boy sleeping, but also snoring while drooling. She sighed in annoyance as she looked at him. 'And he's still here, I'm glad he's helping her get better at her spells but part of me wants to finish what I started, he and those other titans got away and now I can't even get at them anymore.'

"Mmmm…..waffles…."

'Ugh, I hope she finishes up with him soon, she's getting better and better by the day.' Thought the witch before shutting the door and walked away.

"Ugh….Beast Boy…" Snored Lacosta as she turned in her sleep. "Talk…."

(Later)

Lacosta stared at Beast Boy who was looking at his hands without making a sound. 'Come on, just say something, anything, it's almost been a whole day!' She thought as she tried not to groan.

'Man, she's gonna lose it.' Thought Beast Boy with a chuckle. 'I think I'm starting to see why Raven likes doing this.'

She kept staring at him before getting up in annoyance. 'That's it, if he won't talk to me then I'll just go on my day without him!' She walked out of the room and shut the door before walking down the hall. 'I'll work on more baking on my own since it's been a while.'

He waited to see if she was gone before letting out a sigh. "Whoa, she's really starting to lose it….I hope she doesn't do anything drastic though."

(Later)

"Ok, this should be good….I think." She remarked looking at a cooked figure of a gingerbread...something. It looked like several gingerbread men cooked together with several limbs and eyes. "Ok….let's call this one a work in progress." She said as she shook her head. "I just messed up because I can't concentrate, that's all, I just need to relax."

The creature let out a garble while she paced back and forth in front of it.

"It's not my fault, I did fine when that dummy was here listening, but then he decides to go quiet and messed me up, that's all." She said as she kept pacing. "I'm not a bad cook, he's just throwing me off my game, all he needs to do is talk to me again and I'll be ok." She said as she held her head as one of her eyes began to twitch.

The food creature tilted itself before she looked at it closely.

"You seem decent and not burnt, he'd probably gobble you up if he saw you, he didn't eat much yesterday….wait a sec, that's it." She said with a grin as she grabbed the cookie monster. "He's just hungry, that's all, that's why he's so cranky, once he gets a taste of you he'll be good as rain, and then he'll start talking to me again!"

The gingerbread blob was confused as Lacosta walked out of the kitchen and headed to her room.

She reached the door and opened it to see Beast Boy staring up at the ceiling in his cage. 'Perfect, he's awake, once he sees the meal he'll thank me and start talking again!' She walked over and opened the door before setting the blob down. "There, eat up."

'Huh?' He thought before looking up to see a monsterous blob of gingerbread men that was bigger than he was. 'What is that thing, has she been cooking again?!'

"Enjoy, he just came right out of the oven."

'She was baking!' He thought as the blob began to approach him. 'Did she make this to get back at me for staying silent?!'

"Go ahead and eat every little bit."

'I guess I better, or else this thing is going to try to eat me!' He thought before reaching out and pulled a piece off before biting into it. 'Not bad but it could use some work.'

'He's eating it, that means he'll talk soon!' She thought with a squeal of happiness.

Beast Boy swallowed and saw the blob was slowly filling up the cage making him gulp. 'If I can't transform it'll smother me, guess I got no choice.' "Um, mind taking this sweater off?"

'He finally talked to me!' She thought with a large grin. "Sure thing Beast Boy!"

He saw the sweater climb off him making him crack his neck before shifting into a t-rex and roared at the blob before biting into it. It cried in pain as he kept taking bte after bite until only a few crumbs remained in the cage along with a very full Beast Boy whose stomach was bulging out a bit. "Ugh…..too much….cookie."

"Sorry, I guess I used to much dough." She chuckled as she leaned down next to the cage. "I'm so glad you decided to start talking again."

"What was with...the gingerbread blob?" He got out while laying on his back.

"Well, I tried to make some on my own, but I placed them to close together in the bowl when I cooked them." She remarked. "Besides, it got you to finally talk."

"I don't think that was the best way." He groaned with a frown. "I was silent so you sicked a gingerbread monster on me?"

"Well I thought you were hungry which is why you weren't talking, so I thought it might fill you up and get you start answering me."

"What? No, I was mad about you turning me into a girl and making me dance." He groaned with a frown.

"Aw come on, you were cute, see?" She said as she raised her wand before a picture of him dancing as a princess appeared in the air.

"I was not." He huffed looking away.

"Aw come on, don't be like that, talk to me." She groaned as she picked up the cage. "Honestly I think you look cuter now then as a princess, does that make you feel better?"

"Well I DO have that animal magnetism charm." He smirked before shaking his head. "Hey wait a second, did you use my name earlier?"

"What are you talking about practice dummy?" She asked as she looked away for a bit.

"You used my real name." He spoke up crossing his arms. "Admit it, you called me Beast Boy."

"Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about, all that silence must have made you delusional." She said as she kept looking away.

"You so did!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" She shouted with a blush. "Keep talking and I'll mute you again!"

"Alright, alright… so what now?" He asked as he leaned against his cage.

"Well, since you have your powers back I have an idea…" She said as she began to grin.

"Um, and what would that be?"

"Well, could you change into a bear for me, I would really like a life size teddy bear." She said with a grin as she opened the cage and began to reach for him.

"Aw come on, do I gotta?"

"I bookmarked the happily ever after spell, plus I still need a cauldron…" She said with a grin as he groaned. 'I got him now!'

"Alright alright, fine." He grumbled before changing into a bear.

"Aw, you're so fluffy." She chuckled as she picked him up and took him to her bed.

'If she drools on me this is gonna turn ugly.' He thought with a frown, trying to ignore that he was only about half the size of the giant witch.

"Ah, I really wished I had a familiar that could shapeshift like you when I was a kid." She sighed as she snuggled against him with a smile. 'I wonder if they'd be as soft as he is.'

"Yeah, but don't get used to it, I still need to get out of here and find my friends before I end up in a pie." He said with a frown, making her freeze.

'That's right, so long as he's here I still need to bake him into a pie.' She thought as she looked down at him with a frown. 'How did I forget that, I was so excited when he first came, but now….I'm not so sure?'

She briefly imagined her popping him in the oven and pulling out a pie before she and her grandma ate it making her shiver. 'I….I can't do that to him now, not after all the time we've spent together, all the experiences we've shared, I can't just eat him!'

"Um, just how long are you gonna hold me like this exactly?"

"...As long as I like, maybe all night." She muttered as she held him tighter. 'I can't eat him….but I can't let him go either, I can't take running away from another home again, plus grandma would find him if I let him escape and she isn't merciful.'

'Oh great.' He thought with a sigh. 'For an incredibly powerful and mature witch she really does act like a child sometimes.' He thought as he felt her pressing her assets against him as she held him against her chest. He blushed and jolted which made her hug him tighter.

"What am I going to do with you?" He heard her murmur as she rubbed him against her cheek as she pulled the covers of her bed over them both.

(Later)

"So Grandma, what did you want to talk about?"

"Lacosta, I've noticed you've gotten much better lately with your magic and first wanted to say how proud of you I am."

"Thanks Grandma, I've worked as hard as I can and I can't wait to learn more." She said with a smile.

"The second thing is that I feel you've gotten far enough that I think it's time."

"Time for what?" She asked before she began to get a sinking feeling. "You don't mean…"

"That's right, time to bake little Beastie Boo in a pie and have you be a full fledge witch." She smiled.

"A-Are you sure? I mean I still have so many spells to test on him and I need him to taste my food an-"

"Lacosta, I'm sure you've gotten as far as you can using him, but today is the day you become a real witch, it's time to bake a pie." Mother Mae-Eye said as she snapped her fingers before the oven roared to life and several bowls, pie pans and different fillings appeared on the counter….along with Beast Boy in his cage.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked nervously feeling the heat in the room going up.

"It's time for your stay with us to come to an end, Lacosta, you may begin when you're ready." She said with a smile as her granddaughter began to mentally panic.

'Oh no no no! I didn't think she'd want me to book him this soon!' She thought as she looked at him nervously. 'She's even here to watch me do it, I-I can't just have him escape, what am I going to do?!'

"What?! Hey wait!" Cried out Beast Boy. "You can't bake me into a pie yet!"

"And why not, my granddaughter has mastered the basic spells and exceeded my expectations by going even farther, her cooking is getting better, she doesn't need you anymore, you don't have any purpose except as an ingredient in her first pie."

"Because...um….I'm skinny!" He said quickly. "I mean, don't witches usually wanna fatten someone up? I mean look at me? I'm all skin and bones."

"That just means no leftover fat, who wants to taste a bunch of gross fat on their steak, the same goes for humans, the skinny ones hold the most flavor." She said with with a grin before turning to Lacosta. "Well, what are you waiting for dearie, get started."

"Uh, right grandma." She nodded getting up and walked over nervously.

"H-Hey Lascota, you're not going to actually cook me, are you?" He asked nervously as she hesitantly picked up a pie crust and began to place it in a pie dish. "L-Lacosta?"

'I'm not really gonna do this, am I?!' She thought as she opened a jar of homemade apple pie filling her grandma had made earlier and poured it in the tin. 'I-I can't cook him and then e-e-eat him! I just can't!'

'Oh man, she's really gonna do it!' He thought as she slowly turned to his cage.

"Make sure to use the binding spell on him, it'll keep them from moving and bruising the meat or ruining the dish in their attempts to escape."

"I understand granny." She said as she solemnly raised her wand at him before firing the spell at him.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth feeling his body freeze up as the sweater climbed off and she picked him up. 'This is really happening, she's going to put me in that pie then cook me alive and eat me. I always knew that was their game plan, but I never thought they'd go through with it!'

She looked at him and turned her back to her grandma while silently undoing the spell and started whispering. "Please Beast Boy, I don't wanna do this."

"Then don't, let me go." He whispered back.

"I can't….if I do Granny will find you and cook you herself and I'm not strong enough to fight her, she's been around for much, MUCH longer then me and neither of us have seen her at her full power."

"Well I don't wanna be baked, I've gotta try and save all my friends. I know it's been too long, but if I don't at least try then I'll feel like I'm turning my back on them."

"I know…. But what are we going to do, it's not like I can fight my grandmother, she's my family!"

"Um...oh! What if you pretended to bake me?"

"I don't think that would work, she would taste it if you were missing."

"Then…" 'Oh man, what would Robin do at a time like this?!' He thought as he racked his brain nervously.

"I don't know what to do...I guess it's just fate that I'm your enemy, there's nothing I can do." She said as her eyes began to water.

'Wait…' He had a brief image of Thunder and Lightning before a lightbulb went off. "What if you became a titan?"

"...what?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"If you became a titan and saved me, we could go out and save my friends. You could use your magic for good."

"I don't know, wouldn't that be going against everything I've ever learned, against grandma?" She asked as she looked at him hesitantly.

"Well it's your choice, I'm just letting you know there's always other ways." He said as he glanced at the pie dish nervously. "You don't have to bake me, we could leave, we would go and try and find the other titans."

She glanced at him, the dish, and oven while gulping. "But, what about grandma?"

"Well….me and my friends could beat her and she was expecting it, maybe you could catch her by surprise?"

"But she's family, she told me how people hate witches. Even if I did become a hero, how would that change anything?"

"I get what you mean, but my friend Raven can do all kinds of magic herself. She's actually pretty cool once you get to know her, and people don't have a problem with her. You just need to show people you're not like Mother Mae-Eye by using your magic to help instead of using it to bake them into pies." He said with a smile. "Besides, no one outside of the teen titans really knew about her, so it's not like people are going to instantly assume you're going to eat them."

"But...I'm to big, won't they be scared of my size?" She asked nervously.

"Lacosta, is everything alright, you've been muttering at the ingredient a long time."

"Yes grandma!" She said quickly before gulping.

"If you can change your size like she can, no one would notice."

"Alright…if I do help you….you have to promise to agree to something with me once we're safe, ok?" She said as her cheeks began to turn red.

"What is it?"

"You….you have to agree to be my f-."

"Lacosta, put him in the pie already!" Frowned Mother Mae-Eye standing up. "Waiting so long for something so simple is getting on my nerves." She said as Lacosta turned to her. "Either put him in the pie right now or I'll do it myself!"

"Sorry grandma….but I can't do it."

"What?" She asked as her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you can't dearie, all you have to do is lay him in the pie and put the crust over him then place it in the oven, it's quite simple."

"I mean I CAN'T. Grandma, I can't bake him because he's more than a simple practice dummy to eat."

"I know, he's a stinky teen titan, meaning it's extra important we eat him."

"No, I mean I don't want to eat him!" She frowned. "Over the time he's been nice. I've learned new stuff I didn't before, and the fact he tries to be snarky and funny even when I practice on him is not what I expected. I wanna keep him alive for good, and yes, I've even used his real name."

"Nooo! That was the first rule I told you about handling victims, once you use their name you start to grow attached! He's ruining you!"

"No, the only one who has been ruining me has been you, I'm sorry grandma but this is where we part ways, now please get out of my house!"

"Oh no you don't." She waved her spoon before causing the windows and door to lock shut while causing the kitchen ingredients to start floating up and begin mixing in the air. "It seems I'll have to punish you for being such a rude little girl, along with that tiny pest."

"Not today." Beast Boy shifted into a pterodactyl and flew up with Lacosta holding her wand out.

"Lacosta think about what you're doing, I raised you, I gave you this home, I will not lose another of our kind to humanity over stupid feelings for them like I did you mother!" She shouted as she tried to swat Beast Boy out of the air.

"If what he says is true then times have changed. I want to go out and see what it's like with my own eyes. I don't wanna fight you, but you can't smother me for the rest of my life." She threw back while seeing gingerbread men slowly get formed from the mixing before they came to life.

"I know that, but I will not have you going soft on me, you can do whatever you like but giving up your heritage is not one of them, now I am going to knock some sense into you, cook Beastie Boo and make you eat the pie!" She frowned before the gingerbread men started to form a tower to try and grab at Beast Boy who turned into a gorilla and fell on them making them scatter while she held her spoon out.

"No, I am older then this country and I will not have you treat me like a child anymore!" She shouted with a frown as her wand began to glow. She fired a stream of magic which Mother Mae-Eye countered which caused the furniture to start floating around them.

"You should respect your elders, I am just doing what is best for you, we are the last real witches, the others have either died out or have gone soft on us!"

"And what's wrong with that? All I do is study and practice, but I've only seen a little of the modern planet. You barely let me try one of those 'hotdogs' when I visited New York."

"Because they are processed garbage and not even made of dogs!" She shouted with a frown.

"Nobody eats those!" Called out Beast Boy before getting swamped by the pasties before he changed into a rhino and charged through them.

"Look, I am tired of staying in here all the time, I am going to see the world with my Beast Boy, now you can either leave or we'll make you! I don't want to fight you grandma!"

"You're the one being a brat Lacosta!" She threw back before spinning her spoon with the floor under Lacosta turning soft which made her start sinking. "I made this house with my own first wand and it's where you're staying, I'm officially grounding you for the next three centuries."

"No! I am not staying here anymore, let me go!" She cried as she pointed her wand at the soft floor. "I'm leaving!" She fired a beam which made the floor freeze up making it easy to climb out before seeing an army of gingerbread men jump on her and try climbing towards her wand. "Hey, get off of me!" She cried as she tried to throw some off of her.

"Lacosta!" Called Beast Boy who turned into a tiger and tried climbing up her while clawing any gingerbread man off.

"Give it up Dearie, you are centuries to early to try to fight me." Mother Mae-Eye said with a frown as she glared at them both.

"That's what you think." Frowned Lacosta before grabbing any gingerbread men off and threw them off, but accidentally grabbed Beast Boy and threw him. "Oh no, Beast Boy!"

"You! You're the one corrupting my daughter!" Mother Mae-Eye said as she glared at his flying form before snatching him from the air. "I am finishing this now, once you're gone she won't fight anymore, she'll be a good little granddaughter who will never leave her home." She said as she glanced at the pie dish and began to march towards it.

"Hey! Hands off the fur!" Snapped the tiger before biting the witch in the hand.

"Ouch! Bad kitty!" She hissed as she dropped him. "I am getting tired of this, one way or another you will end up in that pie!"

"No he won't!" Frowned Lacosta before firing her freeze spell which caused her grandma to freeze in place who had a surprised expression and went stiff. "Quick, let's get out of here!"

"Right!" He said with a nod as she flung the remaining cookies off of her before grabbing him.

The two left the house with her waving her wand and made them vanish before reappearing several miles away in an old house making her sigh in relief.

"I can't believe we made it." She sighed as she leaned against the wall before realizing she was still a giant. "Oh, hold on." She waved her wand before she shrunk down to human size with Beast Boy sitting next to her. "There, that should do for now."

"Great, this is awesome, we're free, you're a titan and I'm not a pie, this is going great!" Beamed Beast Boy while stretching. "And I can smell air that's not baked cookies."

"Yeah it smells….musty?" She said before her eyes lit up. "Oh! I just remembered, you have to agree to my demand now!"

"Which was what? You mentioned an 'F' at the start."

"Yes, well….I want you to be my familiar!" She shouted loudly as her cheeks turned red.

"Say what?"

"Yes, it's the least you could do for me after I saved you from certain death, right?"

"Well, I guess it makes sense."

"Great! Now I just need you to put a few drops of blood on the tip of my wand and then it will be official!" She said with a smile.

"Ok….so what exactly does being your familiar mean?"

"Basically you stand by my side all the time and help me if I need it, usually on a spell or potion."

"Wait, isn't that kinda what I was doing before, except in a cage?"

"Except now you can't get a certain distance away from me before being teleported back unless I let you go, I can summon you at will, and if I really wanted I can make you follow any order I give you." She said with a smile as he lightly bit his hand to draw blood before pausing.

"Wait, that sounds more constricting than before!"

"Oh no, not at all, you'll barely notice it….also you can't die, it wouldn't make sense for a basically immortal witch to have a familiar who kicks the bucket in about 100 years, right?"

"Um, maybe we can hold off on that part for later." He sweatdropped.

"Nope, it's a package deal, now your blood please." She said with a smile as she pointed her wand at him.

He sighed and held his hand out. "Alright, but as soon as it's done we start looking for my friends, all of them."

"Of course, of course, but first we'll need to rest, all this spell work and fighting has made me a bit tired." She replied before his blood landed on the tip of her wand before they both glowed pink for a moment.

"So….was that everything, anything else I should know?" He asked as the pink glow began to slowly fade.

"Well I am curious, have you ever entered into a heat cycle?"

"Um, once, why?" He blushed.

"Well if you do let me know, I'm curious how it might affect you, for curiosity sake of course." She said as she began to blush red and grin. "Alright, let's get some sleep, maybe there's a bed here we can share, I'm also curious if you can transform into baby animals." She said as she took his hand with a grin.

"No, my animal forms match up with my real age." He replied before letting her drag him off. "And what do you mean curiosity sake?!"

"Oh now that I'm human sized I thought I could cuddle with several baby animals….though there might be a spell that could deage you…." She said with a grin as she tapped her chin with her free hand.

"Not gonna happen." He retorted making her pout.

"You're being no fun right away."

"I like being my age, thank you very much." He huffed making her sigh.

"Very well, I won't change you." 'At least while you're awake.'

'Why do I feel like I got the bad end of this whole deal?' He thought as she looked around before spotting an open door showing a room that had a bed in the middle of it. "That looks like it might work."

"Great, and it's big enough for us both!"

"Um….I could just sleep on the floor if you wanted." He said as she dragged him to the bed.'

"Not happening, as my familiar you're to stay as close to me as possible, sleeping in the same bed makes no difference to me." She said as she made him get onto the bed. "Besides, I've always wondered what it was like to sleep with another person."

He blushed at the way she said that before she climbed in and wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her body making him turn red.

"Wow, you're like a big warm pillow Beast Boy, I wish I had done this sooner." She said with a sigh as she snuggled closer to him. "Good night."

"G-Goodnight."

(Omake)

We see the battered Boy Wonder chained against a wall with shackles that looked to be made of pure light. He kept a firm expression while hearing the door to his cell open as Doctor Light walked in with a smirk.

"Finally Robin, I finally managed to buy you from that fool Killer Moth and his daughter, now I shall make you pay for all the times you humiliated me!" Smirked the villain while forming a whip made of light. "If you beg for mercy, I may feel inclined to show it, but only for a moment."

"Do your worst Light."

"Very well." He said as he swung the whip back before trying to lash it forward, only for it not to move. "What?"

"Dude, really, this was your revenge, it sounded like the start of a bad porno." Said a familiar voice, making Robin's eyes widen under his mask.

"Beast Boy?" He spoke before seeing said changeling open the cell with some green skinned girl beside him with a wand. Her wand was pointed at the whip, freezing it in the air as Doctor Light stared at them in confusion.

"Beast Boy? I thought you were dead, Mother Mae-Eye took you herself talking about putting you in a pie!"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I got a surprise." He smiled while a few other faces walked over making Robin and Doctor Light's eyes widen with the latter in fear.

"Guys!?"

"Hey Robin, sorry it took us a while." Smiled Cyborg while he and Starfire moved over and broke the bounds with Raven keeping her expression making Light nearly have a panic attack.

"But, how?"

"Well, believe it or not this was all thanks to Beast Boy, apparently he got free from his captors with this woman and started to hunt down and free the titans." Raven said as she looked at Doctor Light. "I can't believe this loser was keeping you prisoner."

"Actually it was Killer Moth and Kitten, he just got me from them." He replied rubbing his wrists with the villain shaking in his boots.

"What should I do with him?" Lacosta asked Beast Boy. "Should we keep him here, or should I go ahead and make him into a cookie?"

"Lacosta, you can't just make people cookies, last time you did that a seagull stole away Brother Blood before you could change him back." Beast Boy said with a groan.

"But isn't that a good thing? Less villains then." She remarked while he sighed.

"Yes, but we can't just turn them into cookies and wait for people to eat them, that would be evil, remember? We went over this when we saved Raven from Mumbo Jumbo."

"Oh alright." She sighed as they walked out of the cell before closing it, leaving Doctor Light still frozen in place. "You mortals are fickle you know that?"

"Beast Boy….who is this exactly?" Robin asked slowly as he looked her over. 'She's helping us, but doesn't care if people die?'

"Well, it's kind of a funny story." He chuckled awkwardly.

"She's Mother Mae-Eye's granddaughter, and Beast Boy is her familiar." Raven cut in. "She made that very clear after they rescued me when she screamed that he was hers and that I couldn't try to steal him from her."

"Raven." Groaned Beast Boy in embarrassment with Cyborg chuckling.

"Seems our little Beast Boy got himself a girlfriend while we were gone, ain't that cute?"

"It's more like a wife and master." Lacosta added with a smile.

Beast Boy blushed with Robin floored and Starfire giggling.

"It is a most glorious day, now we are all together again!"

"Well, not yet." Remarked Raven cooly. "There's still everyone else that were frozen."

"That's why we're gonna go out and kick bad guy butt to get them back." Cyborg punched his open hand.

"Agreed, it will be most glorious to fight together once again friends!" Starfire said with a smile.

"Let's go free them then head home, I have a new spell I want to try on Beast Boy." Lacosta said with a grin.

'Oh great, not again.' He thought nervously.


	74. Female Broly and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Broly and Goku

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Waaaaa! Waaaaaa! Waaaaa!"

"Augh, just shut him up already and put him to sleep!" Shouted a bearded man wearing white armor with a long monkey tail coming out of the back.

"We can't, he's still a newborn and has to let himself tire out on his own crying. If we use any anesthesia on him it might cause some problems later in his teens or adult years."

"Damn it, I can't take this anymore!" He shouted as he slammed his hands down on a large white pod.

"And now we can't put him to sleep because you just destroyed his damn crib! Why are you even working this job?!"

"Because of a damn war injury! They put me to work dealing with newborn saiyan children so I have some 'use'." Scoffed the man with a frown at the cracked pod. "Well if we can't use medicine, then we're just going to have to put him in some other crib for now."

"They're all full dumbass or you destroyed the others in a blind rage again!" Shouted a female saiyan who held the crying child. "Find somewhere to put Bardock's brat so we can go!"

"Alright alright!" He frowned walking over near the nursery where other pods rested with children and looked around before focusing on one name. "Alright, we'll put him in that one."

"What? You wanna put him in with Paragus' kid?"

"Yes, with a power level like hers she won't be bothered by his crying. If anything he might shut up if she gets fussy and slaps him in her sleep."

"Whatever, fine by me." She said as they walked over to the crib that already housed a sleeping female baby saiyan before they opened the top. "Drop him in and let's go, the bar's going to open soon."

"Fine, fine." He said as Kakarot's cried began to wake up the sleeping baby. "Here's your new roommate, don't kill each other."

The small child was slowly waking up from the cries which got louder beside her before the pod was closed and the two older saiyans turned and left the nursery before shutting the lights off. She looked at the crying saiyan as her face began to scrunch up form the crying before lightly hitting him with one of her hands in attempt to move him away.

Kakarot blinked at the hit before it made him cry harder. "Waaaaa! Waaaaa! Waaaaaaaaa!"

She frowned and tried to push him away before she accidentally grabbed his tail. That made him stop and look at her before trying to yank it back and push her back. She gave the tail a tug making him jump before reaching down and grabbed her own tail. Her eyes widened as he began to yank on her tail before he began to chew on it. She let out a yelp before tugging in his tail again, unintentionally bringing him closer to her.

This kept going with Kakarot slowly stopping his crying when he noticed her body heat and let go of her tail with her doing the same and feeling better since the crying was done. He tried to wrap his small arms around her and bring her closer to feel more of the heat as his eyes began to slowly close, already tired from the burst of activity.

The baby herself felt the body heat too and relaxed against it before cuddling against him and closing her own eyes. We pan away from the two babies to see the name on the outside of the crib reading 'Broly'.

The two began to sleep peacefully as their tails wrapped around each other.

(Later)

"What the hell is this?" Shouted Paragus as he stood over his daughter's crib. "Why is there another kid in her pod?!"

"Well SOMEONE destroyed Kakarot's pod, so we were forced to put him in another one since he wouldn't stop crying."

"Well get him out, I will not have my daughter sleeping with another child, she is a powerful saiyan and she will not mingle with the son of a low leveled warrior, especially with a child who is so weak!"

"Alright alright." The female saiyan walked over and grabbed Kakarot before picking him up which began to slowly stir both babies awake.

Broly opened her eyes as she saw Kakarot being taken away from her, making her start to whimper and reach to him.

"Just where am I supposed to put him then? We don't have an extra crib just lying around here."

"So? Is that my problem, just take care of him and keep him out of my daughter's crib." he said with a frown as he turned to leave.

Broly watched Kakarot get carried away making her miss the warmth before she started crying.

"Oh god damn it, now the other brat is crying! Could this get any worse?" The male saiyan groaned as Kakarot began to wake up and look around in confusion.

He heard crying and noticed the lack of comfort making him burst into tears and squirm in the hold.

"Oh no, now that brats going to cry to!" Groaned the female worker as Kakarot began to whimper as Broly's cries got louder.

Paragus turned and frowned before walking over to the female. "Get him to shut up, he's upsetting Broly's sleep."

"Well you wanted him away, and look what happened."

"Look, I don't care what you do, just get them both to shut up!" He shouted before leaving the room. 'I swear I can hear her from out here!'

The female saiyan rolled her eyes before walking back over and set Kakarot back in Broly's crib. 'If he wants to complain when he's not the one being forced to do this, then he can kiss my ass, damn do I wish I could drink right now.'

Broly stopped crying right as Kakarot was set back down and quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. She gave a small smile with Kakarot himself slowly quieting down too.

"Finally, I don't know how much more I could have taken." Sighed the male saiyan. "Why are babies so loud?"

"I don't know, good thing I don't need to worry about getting one." Smirked the female saiyan.

"Oh right, because of the whole one night s-"

"Finish that sentence and they'll be finding a replacement for your sudden 'retirement'."

"...fine, I'm not saying anything." He said as he held up his hands.

In the crib Broly and Kakarot began to drift off to sleep with small smiles.

"Those two seem pretty close….five bucks says she gets a crush on him when they're older." Smirked the female saiyan.

"Ha, ten bucks says he gets blown up before that happens. His father may be tough, but Paragus would rather kneel before Frieza before letting his son get that close to his daughter, especially one who could make the king seem like a weakling."

"Agreed, though the end results are going to be hilarious." She chuckled with a grin.

(Timeskip)

Goku was currently tossing and turning in his bed at night while looking uncomfortable no matter how much he tried to get comfy. He groaned as he opened his eyes. 'Damn it, what is it, why can't I sleep?" He groaned as he looked at the ceiling.

His wife was soundly sleeping making him envy her before he carefully climbed out of bed and walked out of the room and outside while feeling the crisp cool air.

'Why can't I sleep, lately it's been getting harder and harder to fall asleep, it feels like I'm missing someone.' He thought while looking up at the sky with the stars out. He watched the sky with a sigh. 'I wonder if I'm just waiting for the next fight?'

Seeing as how he wasn't tired he started doing some stretches to try and get some late night training.

Meanwhile another Saiyan was staring out into the sky far far away in space, this one was a female with long black hair, she was wearing a red dress that looked like a toga over a pair of white pants with a large golden circle around her head, a bit like a crown with golden boots on her feet.

She was on what looked like a jungle planet and had been awake for the past few hours without getting much sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep very well these past years, she knew why though.

"Kakarot….where are you?" She muttered in a quiet voice while feeling sad. "Why did we leave you...why couldn't we get to you before HE blew up the planet?"

Movement was heard making her turn towards her father who rubbed his one good eye with the other one closed permanently.

"Broly, what are you doing up this late?"

"Sorry father, I couldn't get any sleep."

"Ah, you couldn't sleep again, have you been taking the sleeping pills?" He asked as he approached her.

"Yes, but they don't seem to be working."

"Well, we'll have to up the dosage." He said. "I do have good news though, we've finally tracked down prince Vegeta."

Broly's eyes widened slightly before she clenched her hands and gritted her teeth with the wind around her slowly picking up. "The...prince?"

"Yes, soon he will pay." Smirked Paragus before holding out his hand as a green gem on a device that was on his hand like a glove glowed with the jewel on her crown doing the same before she began to slowly calm down. "We'll have our revenge soon enough, but you'll need more sleep."

"Yes father." She nodded before going over to a small bag and grabbed a bottle before popping some pills in her mouth and swallowed.

"Good, in the morning we shall travel to the planet he is hiding on and collet him before bringing him to our trap." Smirked Paragus as he walked away before frowning to himself. 'Is she not sleeping because of him? Damn it, I thought with the headband she'd forget about him completely. He's given me more grief than ever.' He touched his scarred eye while remembering what happened years ago when Broly began to truly tap into her power after their escape. 'I'm glad we'll never have to see that brat again, good thing he was shot into space before the planet exploded. It was a good call to tell her he died or else she would have forced me to search the entire cosmos for him!'

(Flashback)

Paragus was currently teaching a younger Broly who had recently become a teenager how to fight and harness her ki, which she was catching on quickly.

"Good, good, very good Broly, now fire a blast through the target." He said as she floated in the air.

She nodded and looked at said target, which was a tied up alien they had encountered on the planet before forming a green ki ball and pulled her arm back. She narrowed her eyes before blasting the ball of ki forward, sending it through the alien, killing it instantly as it kept flying before impacting a mountain and creating a large explosion.

'Her power continues to grow more and more, she could have killed the king if he was still alive.' Thought Paragus smugly. 'If she's this powerful now, by the time she's older she'll become the most powerful saiyan in the universe.'

"Ha...ha… how was that father?" She asked as she stared at the dead alien. 'Weak, just like the others.'

"Excellent work Broly, just like all the others."

"Thank you fathe-Ahhh!" She cried as she clutched her head as she began to feel a headache coming on.

"Broly? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't kn- Aaahhhh!" She cried as images began to flash in her mind of her as a baby with a young saiyan. "K-Kakarot!"

Paragus was caught off guard while seeing Broly pant while feeling the air start to feel heavy. "Broly, what's going on, why are you screaming about Bardock's brat?"

"I….I left him!" She yelled while clenching her hands as her body began to give off a green glow. "How could I do that?!"

"What? Why are you talking about that, why are you so focused on that brat, we left everyone behind when we escaped!" He yelled with the wind whipping up as he felt his spine get cold.

"He was special, I cared about him!" She cried as her hair began to turn light green. "I want him back! Give him back to me!"

'What's going on with her?! Her power feels like it's growing tremendously!'

"Give him back to meeeeeee!" She cried as her power exploded outwards as her muscles grew bigger and stronger.

'T-This power, it can only be….the legendary super saiyan!'

Broly growled as her hair began to slowly turn a more bluish color with her aura growing as the ground began to shake.

"I'm going to find him, he could have survived!" She roared as she turned to her father. 'Find him for me!"

"I-I can't, he died when planet Vegeta blew up!"

She glared at him before her hands lit up and she began to slowly hover into the air. "Then I'll find him by myself!"

"Wait, you can't, he died, his body disintegrated from the explosion!" 'I need to calm her down before Frieza senses her power!'

"Yaaaahhhh!" She screamed with the planet shaking and Paragus seeing her aura growing with the kit around her fists growing.

"Broly calm down, don't destroy the planet!" He cried as she turned to him, her eyes full of rage. "B-Broly?"

"AAAAHHH!" She cried before lunging towards him.

Paragus quickly flew up to avoid her, barely, and saw her slam her fist into the ground before light erupted under the ground with the planet shaking too much. "Broly, you're acting irrational! Calm down before you destroy us both!"

She screamed louder before Paragus saw her aura grow so big it could make Frieza's look like an insect by comparison.

'Oh crap baskets, I can't get her to calm down and at this rate I can't stop her, she's stronger than me!' He quickly flew up into the air while pulling out a needle and stabbed himself before injecting himself. This needle containing experimental nanomachines he took from the planet that he heard was meant to help a species breath in space without the need for air. 'I'm sorry Broly but I can't stop you like this, I'll come back once you've calmed down….or once you've destroyed this planet.'

Broly roared out as Paragus himself got far enough to see the planet crack and glow before exploding in a huge ball of light.

He put his arms in front of his face as rubble shot out towards him, pelting him as his eyes widened. 'I can't believe Broly did this!' He was overwhelmed before seeing a glowing green bubble fly into sight showing Broly with a frown as she flew past him.

"I WILL find Kakarot."

"Broly, he's dead… everyone's dead, the only saiyans left alive are you, me, prince Vegeta, Kakarot's brother and Nappa." Paragus tried explaining as he flew after her. 'She doesn't look winded, like she barely tried at all.' He thought before his eyes looked at her nervously. 'Did she use one of the needles to, how is she breathing in space?'

"I'll find him, no matter how long it takes." She growled as Paragus inwardly frowned.

'I have no choice but to let her search, eventually she'll come to realize I'm telling the truth and calm down.' He thought before glancing back at the destroyed planet. 'But if I do she might run across Frieza or even Lord Beerus, I don't want her to die...maybe I should lie to her?'

"I will find you Kakarot, I don't care how long it takes." She growled.

(End flashback)

'If I didn't have the headband she might have killed me. Thankfully with her being an adult she's bound to see I was right. When we make the prince pay for what his father ordered, we can slowly rebuild the saiyan empire and show the universe our power. Maybe I can find a worthy man to help repopulate the race with her, that'll help her give up on this pointless idea of Kakarot living.'

"When will we leave to go get him?" She asked as she kept looking at the sky.

"After you get some rest."

"I can sleep in the ship, let's go immediately." She said as she turned to her father.

"Broly." He frowned in a firm tone.

"But father-"

"No but's, you need your sleep, now go to your bed, I need you in top shape."

She sighed and nodded. "Yes father."

"Good, and take more pills if you have trouble, ok?" He said as he began to walk away. 'I truly hope Kakarot is dead, who knows how she'll react if he actually IS alive.'

(Later)

"All hail king Vegeta!" Chorused the alien soldiers to a confused and befuddled Vegeta.

"King?" He asked as his eyes widened before grinning. "I never needed something so much and never known it until now."

"My king, it's so good to see you alive after so long." Spoke Paragus walking through the soldiers with a smile. "After so many years we found you."

"And just who are you?"

"I am Paragus, your humble subject and a fellow saiyan, just like you my king." He said as he kneeled to Vegeta. "All of your followers have been on a journey to rebuild a new planet for you to rule as is your birthright due to the dastardly action of that monster Frieza."

"Ah, Frieza, the monster I Vegeta, the king of all saiyans defeated!" He boasted with a grin. "He was nothing compared to me and my might, not even his full power could keep me from exacting revenge."

'Is he serious?' Thought Trunks with a sweatdrop.

"Amazing my lord, shall you regale us with tales of your heroism on our way back to New Vegeta, your new planet and kingdom?"

"Well I don't see why not, it'd be a shame to leave my new empire in the dark." He smirked before he and Paragus headed back to the ship.

"Dad are you nuts? Are you really listening to him?" Asked Trunks following them as the alien soldiers went back to the ship with the two.

"Ah, this must be your daughter, princess Trunks." Paragus said as he glanced back at Trunks.

"That's not m-."

"From now on you shall only refer to her as Princess Trunks!"

"All hail Princess Trunks!" Spoke the alien soldiers at once making Trunks groan in disbelief.

"Daaaad!" He whined as he followed them into the ship, followed by Gohan, Krillin, Roshi and Oolong.

'All is going according to plan.'

(Later)

"Hmm, THIS is my new planet to rule?" Questioned Vegeta looking the planet over with a frown. "It looks like it's barely alive."

"Oh, it is very much alive, it's just weak since it didn't have you my lord." He said as they rode to the palace. "I can assure you with you ruling over it it shall turn into a new empire for the proud saiyan race to prosper once more."

"It better, because so far this place looks like a real planet shitted out it's crap." He said with a frown as they began to near the palace. When they got there they got out of the vehicle with alien soldiers surrounding the entrance before parting as the two walked inside the large building.

As they entered Broly stepped out from the side of the door and watched them enter, catching their attention.

"Ah, my lord, this is my daughter, Broly."

"A female saiyan? Well that makes things less of a sausage fest." Muttered the prince.

"What's your power lever?" She asked quietly. "Also, do you know where I can find Kaka-."

"My lord, shall we start the tour!?" Exclaimed Paragus, cutting her off. 'I know he has to be dead, but on the off chance he lived I don't want her to go crazy!'

"Fine, but with the handwork on this place it already feels like a peasant's palace." Frowned Vegeta before following Paragus passed the female saiyan who watched with a small frown.

'Prince Vegeta, he'll pay.' She thought with a frown. 'Why did he escape destruction, and why did he only take Nappa and Kakarot's brother, why not him too, at least then I would know for certain he was alive.'

Over at King Kai's planet, Goku was currently chowing down...like usual.

"So Goku, South Galaxy has been destroyed, and I want you to go figure out who did it."

"Hmm, if they destroyed a whole galaxy that must mean they're really strong, right?"

"Yes Goku, it would take an extremely strong person to destroy a galaxy." He said with a sigh.

"Then I guess it means I'll have to hold nothing back." He smiled while setting his bowl down and wiped his mouth. "I wonder what they're like."

"Goku, no, I need you find out who did it, and do not, I repeat do NOT fight them, knowing you it'll lead to another galaxy being destroyed."

"Aw come on, you make it sound like that's common."

King Kai was silent and let out a sigh while shaking his head. "Can you just take my advice and NOT try to fight? Finding out who did it is enough."

"But King Kai, what if they're evil, I can't just let them walk around?"

"Goku, please just do this, I've tracked the person's energy to a planet called New Vegeta, just go there and find out who it is, alright?"

"Oh alright, shouldn't be that hard to get there." He said as he put his hand on his forehead before disappearing.

"You're the salt of the earth Goku." He said with a sigh.

Back on the planet, Krillin and Gohan had managed to scare off the alien soldiers from harming some of the smaller alien slaves.

"Wait, so you're saying you built this place, that this isn't a new kingdom for Vegeta?" Gohan asked in shock.

"Uh huh, we were forced to make it by orders of the saiyan with one eye or else he'd make the legendary super saiyan kill us all and our home planet."

"Legendary super saiyan? But my dads the only one...and me...and Trunks...and Vegeta….can all saiyans unlock it now?" Gohan asked as he scratched his head.

"At this point I stopped thinking it was a big deal." Remarked Krillin. "I mean it's like every saiyan we meet can do it, so doesn't that make it less impressive?"

"Guys, we need to focus, this is probably a trap for Vegeta, why else would he fabricate a fake kingdom?"

"We gotta find him as soon as possible and warn him."

"Right." They said as they began to fly towards the palace where Vegeta was storming out with Paragus walking after him.

"My lord, please just stay!"

"Forget it Paragus, a saiyan prince like me has no need for such a poor quality palace. I mean six towers? That's practically a peasant's palace!"

"My lord, please understand it is still a work in progress, I had limited materials and manpower to work with, under your reign we can get the palace in shape I promise you!" He cried. 'Damn brat, his pride is going to be the end of him and my plans, just like his father!'

"Well from what I can tell it's barely decent." He remarked as he walked towards the spaceship before Goku suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hey there Vegeta!"

"Kakarot, what the hell are you doing here?" He shouted, making Paragus' eyes widen in shock and fear.

'He's alive?! Oh damn it I thought he was dead, if my daughter figures this out she will go insane again!'

"Aw come on Vegeta, I told you my name is Goku, not Kakawhats it, remember?"

"Well regardless just what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here because I heard someone blew up South Galaxy and came to find them. You seen anyone like that?"

"Um no, no one at all, not that I recall so you can go right now!" Paragus all but shouted.

"Finally, let's get off this shit ball of a world."

"Father!"

"And now the boy is here, just great!" He groaned as he turned to see Trunks flying towards them with the others following behind.

"Father, this psychopath has been enslaving other races from other planets all to make a fake planet." explained Trunks with a glare at Paragus.

"Paragus, is this true?" Vegeta asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"...yes my lord, it is." he said as he looked down. 'Shit, it seems I'll have to sick Broly on them, everything is coming apart at the seams.'

"My god, you're not the shitstain of a saiyan I thought you were." He smirked. "You are now my royal grand veseer."

"Thank you my lord, I have quite the shoes to fill." He said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Father, this man is a monster, he's inhuman!"

"Ah, but he's not in-saiyan." Countered Vegeta.

"Don't worry princess Trunks, everything is alright, we'll release the slaves once we have no use for them or we get tired of their weird moaning." He said as Broly began to walk out of the palace.

"Ok I am shutting down that name and making it clear that this is insane father!" Spoke Trunks making Vegeta get annoyed.

"Shut your mouth princess Trunks and go to your room!" He snapped as he saw Broly. "And stop having your weird daughter ask me what my power level is!"

"I apolo-Broly!" Spoke Paragus in surprise and fear as she stopped near them.

"Father, is everything…" she trailed off when she spotted Goku and blinked with said saiyan smiling.

"Hey there, I'm Son Goku."

"Hi, I'm Broly, what's your power level, mines pretty high." She said as she looked him over. 'He seems familiar, have I met him before?'

"Eh, you know, pretty high." He said with a shrug. "Say, do you know who destroyed south galaxy?"

"I'm sure my daughter would have no idea, we've never been there before." Paragus cut in. "Broly, why don't you return to the palace for the time being?"

"But I do know father." She said quietly as she nodded her head.

"Ugh, Kakarot stop asking stupid questions, no one here has the power to destroy an entire galaxy!"

Broly's eyes widened making Paragus panic.

"And even if they could they wouldn't be a threat to someone like me. So get your friends, get your shit, and go home!"

"Did….did you say Kakarot?" She asked as she began to slowly turn to them.

"I don't think he did Broly, quick get back to the palace." Whispered Paragus urgently with a frown.

"Of course I did, it's his given saiyan name of course."

"Is it really hard to call him Goku?" Questioned Trunks.

"Yes, it is! As the prince, no, king of all saiyan's I will use his saiyan given name, not his shitty earth one, his real name, Kakarot! Kakarot Kakarot Kakarot!"

Broly's eyes widened before clenching her hands. "K...Kakarot?!" She yelled out before she floated up slightly with the wind suddenly picking up and her body being covered in a golden aura with her hair turning blue and making everyone turn in surprise.

"No, Broly please calm down, you can't lose control yet!" He cried as his eyes widened. "Damn you Vegeta you son of Arlian whore, you've doomed us all!"

"What the hell are you on about?!" He asked before Broly let out a roar and wound up covered in a green aura with her hair turning green and letting off a stronger pressure with her pupils vanishing as her headband shattered to pieces.

"Because she is the legendary super saiyan, and when she uses her full power she loses control!"

"KAKAROT!" She cried as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You! After all these years I have finally found you!"

"Huh?" Replied Goku confused before connecting the dots. "Wait a sec, if you're the legendary super saiyan, than that means it was YOU who destroyed the South Galaxy!"

"Yes, one day during training she had a migraine and remembered you, Kakarot, and she lost control of herself and destroyed the South galaxy, destroying each planet she went to that you weren't on in a blind rage." Frowned Paragus.

"Remembered me? How?"

"I'll tell you, when you two were mere babies you wouldn't stop crying! You cried and cried and when you didn't have a crib you were put next to her. It didn't take long before you two wound up forming some tiny bond which should have been forgotten when the planet was destroyed. Even as a child you were an annoying pest, just like your father."

"Kakarot! I finally found you, you are mine!" She cried as she began to approach him.

"Now that she's found you, who knows what will happen."

She grinned and ran at him making him quickly jump over her reach while Vegeta was blown away at the power coming off her.

"My god, this power...this energy… what training did she do, how many sit ups, how many push ups, what kind of juice did she drink?!" He cried out while she made another grab for Goku. "Her chest even grew more!"

"Now is not the time dad!" Trunks cried out while Goku avoided each swing by Broly quickly.

"Hold till Kakarot!" She cried as she tried to grab him only to miss as he jumped and grabbed Gohan by accident.

"Dad help!"

"Dad?" She raised an eyebrow before frowning. "Wait a minute…"

"Oh dear." Muttered Paragus in fear.

"You….you slept with another woman….you got married….you betrayed me!" She cried as her grip began to tighten on Gohan.

"Ah!"

"Gohan!" He cried out before flying over and tried kicking her on the side of the neck, but it barely phased her. "What the?"

"I waited...I searched for you….you betrayed Broly!" She cried as her strength began to grow before she tossed Gohan at him like a bullet.

"Woah!" He braced himself and caught his son while she growled and the sky began to darken.

"Damn it, this isn't going good, that idiot Kakarot is going to get us all killed….welp, time to hit the old cosmic trail." Paragus said as he began to fly into the sky.

"This is bad, we need to get out of here dad." Spoke Trunks looking at Vegeta.

"She's so cool… she's the legendary super saiyan…" Vegeta muttered in shock.

"Dad, what is she talking about?" Gohan asked as he and Goku floated. "She said you betrayed her."

"I don't know son, I've never seen her before." He said, making Broly freeze and feel like she got shot in the heart.

"You do know me…..you know me damn it Kakarot!" She yelled before lunging into the air making the two avoid her while powering up to super saiyan.

"I'm sorry but I don't!"

"Yes you do, remember Kakarot! We shared a crib together, we bonded, remember me, don't you dare forget me!" She roared before forming a ki ball in her hand and hurled it at him.

He tried to dodge it but it unfortunately grazed him, knocking him back as she rushed towards him.

"I will keep beating you up until you remember me!" She screamed in blind rage.

"No you won't!" Gohan flew over to try and stop her, but she easily swatted him out of the way.

"Gohan no!" Goku cried as he tried to fly after his son only for Broly to appear in his way.

"No you don't!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and quickly flew down towards the ground without letting go before they crashed into it with Goku first. "How could you sleep with another woman, how could you forget me, why, why, why?!" She cried in anger.

"I don't know, I think I hit my head as a baby!" he cried as he tried to punch her. She caught it while slowly making a dark grin.

"Then one more shouldn't hurt!" She held her other fist up before getting hit with a ki blast from behind as Trunks flew over. "Who the hell are you?" She growled as she glared at him.

"I'm the saiyan that's going to kick your ass!" He cried as he powered up another ki blast.

"How cute." She mocked before tossing Goku at Trunks and formed another ki orb before tossing it.

"Incoming!" Goku and Trunks dodged it quickly before firing off a barrage of ki blasts that pelted her all over.

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" She asked as she began to fly towards them, shrugging off the blasts like they were nothing.

"No, but this will!" Trunks moved his hands around quickly before forming a larger ki blast that flew out and caused an explosion when it hit her.

"Did that get her?" Gohan asked as smoke covered the area.

"I don't think so." Goku said before Broly flew out of the dust cloud and tackled him. "GAH!"

"Kakarot!"

"Let my dad go!" Gohan cried as he flew after them as Broly pinned Goku to the ground.

"Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit." She smirked rearing her fist back which seemed to glow.

"Oh crap baskets." He said before she began to punch him in the face.

"This is for forgetting me!" She shouted as she punched him. "This is for sleeping with another woman, and this one is for not telling me you were alive!"

Goku winced from the force before reaching up and caught it, but barely, and powered up as he swung his legs up and slammed them into her stomach.

She groaned as she was sent flying back a bit, just enough for him to get off of the ground.

"You're acting crazy, I'm sorry if I'm supposed to remember you, but I just don't!" He frowned. "And my name's not Kakarot, it's Goku."

"No, it's Kakarot! We slept together as children, our tails entwined, it was the last time I ever got a good night's rest!" She roared with Goku blinking.

"Wait, you have trouble sleeping too?"

"Yes, of course I do!" She shouted as she began to feel a little bit hopeful. 'Wait, he's having trouble to?'

"Wow, small universe." He remarked before seeing Trunks and Gohan fly over and try hitting the sides of Broly who didn't flinch. 'That's weird, I mean people have trouble with sleep all the time, but that seems like a coincidence.'

"I think I know why, we can't sleep without each other, my father told me how you would cry loudly as a baby until you were put with me and I would cry if I was separated from you." She said as she flicked Trunks and Gohan away like bugs.

"Well even if that is true why are you so hung up about it? That was when you were a baby, I barely remember stuff that far back."

"Because it's different for saiyan's, we hold grudges and fond memories more than other species, and I felt like I bonded with you in that crib, plus you are the only person besides my father I've ever felt close to!" She cried. "That and I can't sleep without you, I have used every type of sleeping pill I can find but they don't work!"

'Really glad mom isn't here to hear this.' Thought Gohan while Broly gritted her teeth.

"I'm pretty sure you even bit my tail!"

"If I did it was an accident!" He called out before she flew at him making him fly up before she followed.

"I bit yours too, but I'll return the favor now!" She cried as she kept flying after him.

Goku avoided her swipe before moving up close and tried punching her across the face and chest, but she didn't flinch and smirked.

"You always were the weak one Kakarot, now do yourself a favor and take your punishment like a man." She said as her hands began to glow once more.

"Pass!" He spoke before ducking when she swung her arm and chucked a ki orb that flew away from them and over towards a space pod.

"Where are you going, don't you dare try to leave me!" She cried as she flew after him.

"Sorry about this Broly, but you're too dangerous without your headband." Spoke Paragus setting the coordinates in the pod. "I'll meet you at the next planet and I know I gave you the nanobots that let you breath in space so you should be fine, just get off the planet before it's destroyed."

But when he looked out the window he spotted the stray ki blast flying straight at him making his eye widen.

"Oh crap baskets!" He cried before it struck the pod, making it explode in a ball of flames.

"Masenko!" Called gohan firing his blast at Broly who turned and got hit dead on by it while Goku landed.

"Gohan it's not safe! Get everyone and get to the ship!"

"But Dad, what about you?!"

"I'll be fine, instant transmission, plus she's only after me, she doesn't care about the rest of you!"

"Look out!" Called Trunks as Broly ran through the smoke and towards Goku before grabbing him in a tight bear hug.

"I got you now Kakarot~." She sang into his ear before slamming him into the ground while still clutching onto him.

Goku groaned and tried breaking free, but the taller saiyan and her muscle mass made it hard, plus he felt something rubbing against his chest. "What is that?" He groaned as he looked down to see her two large assets pressing against him, making him blush. 'Woah! They're bigger than Chi-Chi's!'

"Huh? What are you looking at?" She said in confusion as she saw him staring and blushing.

"N-Nothing!"

"Nothing?" She said in confusion before looking where he was staring and opened her mouth in surprise. "Y-you're looking at me?"

"N-No!" He denied quickly while averting his eyes.

"You are, you're staring at my boobs!" She cried as she began to grin. "Do you like what you see?"

'Crap! What do I say? Yes? No? Maybe?'

"I guess you do like me, huh Kakarot, at least that hasn't changed." Broly said with a smile. "You naughty naughty boy."

"W-Wait1 It's not like that!"

"Are you saying you don't like my body?" She asked as she began to frown.

"W-W-Well I mean, I didn't technically say THAT." He spoke up nervously.

"Then answer, do you like my body or not?"

'How did it get to this?! I just want to go back to fighting, that was easy and made sense!' He thought before gulping. "Well...you're certainly….big."

"In a good way or bad way?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"G-Good way?"

She smiled while gripping him closer. "Good, now I don't need to crush your ribs."

Goku inwardly sighed while noticing her hair begin to slowly turn to blue and then black with her muscle mass going down as her eyes reappeared.

"I….I'm so glad I found you Kakarot, I've missed you so much." She said as she held him tighter.

He was surprised at how much quieter she sounded while she nuzzled against him making his face heat up. "Um, thanks, but I really don't remember you, sorry."

She frowned hearing that while Vegeta flew over the two in the air with a frown.

"Legendary super saiyan or not, I will NOT let my pride be diminished by you!" He went super saiyan and cupped both hands to his side and began gathering ki.

"Vegeta no, we just calmed her down!" Goku cried as he saw what his friend/rival/enemy was doing.

"Dad are you nuts!? You'll hit Goku!" Called out Trunks.

"Good! That's two low level saiyans for the price of one!" He cried as Broly heard him and frowned.

"Low level?" She got off Goku and turned just as Vegeta's attack got bigger.

"Galick Gun!" He fired the wave down at them making Broly growl and roar out just as it hit and engulfed the two in a huge explosion. "Ha! That shows them, no one is as powerful as the prince of all saiyans, no one!"

"Dad!" Trunks and Gohan flew over with Trunks pissed. "Are you completely nuts?!"

"No, I'm perfectly fine, I just killed the legendary super saiyan, so that makes me the ultimate saiyan by default!" He cried as the explosion began to die down.

"You attacked my dad!" Spoke Gohan looking livid while trying to keep from lashing out at the prince.

"He was a fool, and if you really want him then use those stupid dragon balls." He said nonchalantly.

"You are quite the idiot if you think that was capable of killing me." Called Broly as the light died down to show said saiyan with green hair again and looking PISSED as she floated up towards them. "What sort of power can a mere prince do compared to a goddess?"

"Oh damn it dad." Trunks groaned. "All you did was piss her off!"

'This power, it's unbelievable….if I can't kill her there's only one thing I can do with this female.' He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"And you ruined my moment with Kakarot!" She yelled making the three fly back to the sudden pressure as her aura was out and she gathered ki into her right hand.

"You, female saiyan, since you survived I have no choice, I shall allow you to bed me and become my royal concubine to give birth to the next line of saiyan royalty." Vegeta said as she crossed his arms. "You may feel grateful now."

"Oh god dad." Muttered Trunks facepalming.

"Sorry but you're not tall enough to ride this ride puny saiyan." She said as she glared at him. "Now I'll give you one chance, leave me and my Kakarot alone or I will kill you."

"And I'm giving you one last chance to take the offer to help repopulate the saiyan race with the prince of sai-AHHH!" He let out when she suddenly lashed out and slammed her fist into his crotch making Gohan and Trunks cover their own and Vegeta let out a squeak with wide eyes.

"I'll pass, and I doubt you'll be doing anything with that anytime soon."

"Why….why did you punch me in the dick?" He groaned weakly.

"Because it's as weak as a peach." She smirked before pulling back as he wound up falling down while grabbing his groin and turned to the other saiyans with a frown. "As for you two…"

"We don't want to sleep with you, please don't hit us in the dick!" Gohan cried out in fear.

"Good, but you still have a death wish." She remarked clenching her hands.

"And, what would that be?" Asked Trunks nervously.

"Oh not you princess Trunks, him." she pointed at Gohan who paled. "You may be Kakarot's son, but you're also the son of the woman who claimed him before me."

"T-That isn't my fault, it's not like I exactly got a choice!" He cried nervously.

"Still, if I'm going to claim Kakarot now, I'll need to deal with anything that may get in the way." She smirked before feeling a power behind her and turned to see Goku in his super saiyan form.

"Broly, power down, now."

"Right after I deal with the evidence of your affair with that woman Kakarot." She said as she began to power up a large ki blast.

"Broly no, if you kill him I will never forgive you!" He spoke up moving between her and the half saiyans with a cold expression. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep my son safe, even rip your tail right off with my bare teeth if I have to."

She growled before sighing and powering off the ki blast. "Fine, but I'm still going to deal with his mother, you are MINE Kakarot, not hers."

"Look, we can deal with this on the way home, not here. Trunks, Gohan, try to get all the slaves in the ship while I get Vegeta onboard. We're going home."

"Fine, take us to our ship." Broly said as she began to follow him. "I am not letting you out of my sights ever again!"

"Broly, calm down." Spoke Goku while doing it himself. "We're not gonna fight, so you can relax and stay cool."

"...fine." She said as she powered down. "But once we're off this planet you and I are going to go to sleep, understand?"

"Well to be honest I think Vegeta's head shook something loose." He admitted rubbing his head. "I saw images fly by my head, it kinda looked like me as a baby with another one, and we were cuddling."

Her eyes widened before grinning. "Yes, yes that was us, you remember now!"

"Yeah, not exactly sure how I could remember something that far back. Truth be told I've been feeling like I couldn't sleep lately, even when I tried cuddling with Chi-Chi."

"Well luckily you will never cuddle with her again, right?" She asked in a dangerous tone as she got next to him. "Right?"

"That's kinda hard, I mean we ARE married and live in the same house after all."

"Nope, nope nope nope, end it with her, and we'll marry." She said as she crossed her arms. 'What the hell is marry, whatever it is I don't want him to do it with her!'

"It's not that easy, I mean once you marry you're together forever, at least that's what I've been told."

"Um, dad? That's not exactly true, married people can get a divorce and marry someone else." Gohan added nervously.

"Really? Huh, I didn't know that."

"See, it works out, we can get married and sleep together, I'll never have a bad night's sleep now that I have you Kakarot." She said with a smile.

"But I can't just leave Chi-Chi. I mean she does all the cooking and cleaning, she's Gohan's mom, and she tries her best to help him get into a good school with lots and lots of homework, which honestly I never got the deal with. I never went to school and I turned out just fine."

"Yeah, who needs school when you can train?" She said with a shrug. "I can do that though, if some woman who tried to steal you from me can do it then so can I!"

"But it's not just that, if I just casually break things off Chi-Chi would get mad, plus it'd effect Gohan." Whispered Goku.

"What are you talking about, if she tried to put up a fight we'll just beat her, right?"

"I can't do that, she's not really, well...as strong as me." He admitted. "See she's actually human, not a saiyan, so I have to watch my strength around on earth."

"What? Why would you stay with someone so weak you can't use your full strength, this is unacceptable." She said with a frown. "How did you come to meet her?"

"Well, we were fighting as children and she told me we should get married, I thought it was food and later she got mad and tried to beat me up but failed and then we ended up married somehow." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"That….That makes no sense!"

"Kind of...but her dad gives us money to live on and get food… though I hunt that in the woods….and she doesn't like it when me and Gohan train and fight."

"But you're a saiyan, fighting is part of you, our culture, it's everything!"

"Well I'm sure when you meet her we can get everything calmed down." He remarked nervously.

"Oh trust me, we will." She said darkly as she frowned. 'That...that bitch, she's trying to domesticate him, to take away fighting from him! I am going to kick her ass!'

(Omake)

"Um, Broly, can you let go of me, it's time to wake up, we're almost back to earth." Goku said as he looked at the sleeping saiyan who was clinging to him in her sleep.

She gave a small mumble while keeping her grip on him.

"Come on, Trunks agreed to drop us off at me and Chi-Chi's house." He said as the female saiyan scowled in her sleep. 'I just hope she doesn't get too upset.'

(Later)

"Goku! You brought our son to outer space without my permission, blew off the college interview AND brought home a strange woman?!"

"Um….yes?"

"No Goku, this is the last straw, you can't just do stuff like this and assume everything will go ok!"

"But it's worked tons of times in the past."

"Well not this time damn it! I-I'm getting a divorce!" She cried in anger.

"But Chi-Chi!"

"No buts! I'm taking the house, Gohan, and leaving you!" She cried as she got up. "Have fun with your homewrecking new woman!"

"Chi-Chi wait!"

"No! Goodbye Goku! Now get out of my house!" She screamed as she picked up a broom and began to hit him with it.

Broly frowned before moving over and yanked it away from her before breaking it to pieces with ease. "Don't even try it puny human."

"Oh I will, this is my house and I don't want you or him here!"

"If you try to use force, I'll do the same." She glared with her hair beginning to turn blue making Goku panic.

"Broly no! We'll go, we'll go!" He cried as he grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the house.

"But she tried to fight you, she needs to learn her place."

"Broly, if you fight her you'll kill her, I don't want to have to explain that to Gohan." He hissed as they exited the house. "Look, I know a place we can stay at for now, but if you're gonna stay here then you HAVE to control your anger."

"Fine, but I want some serious cuddle time for holding back." She said with a pout.

"Alright, that I can work with."

(Later)

"No." Frowned Kami.

"Aw come on, why not?"

"Does the lookout seem like some sort of cheap motel"

"No, bu-."

"Exactly, and besides-." He said before looking around and leaning in. "Do you really want to share a place with Mr. Popo?"

"Well not really, but we can't stay at Master Roshi's because Krillin's staying there."

"And why not go to Bulma, she and her father are billionaires, I'm sure they have a spare house or two they could give you."

"Huh, you make a good point, plus I'll bet Broly could get some use out of that training room they have."

"Good, now go, Mr. Popo just dropped a gallon of acid so things are going to get weird."

"All these squares make a circle, all these squares make a circle."

"Oh boy too late."

"Come on Kakarot, we need to find a bed soon, I'm getting tired and I wanna cuddle."

(Later)

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah, Chi-Chi wants a divorce so I was wondering if you could lend me and Broly a house?"

"Well, I suppose so, my dad has this old summer house outside of town he doesn't use that often, I guess you two could take it if you want."

"Great! Does it have a bed?" Broly asked curiously.

"Um….yeah, I think it has ten, why?"

"Because I need rest, now." She said as she tightened her grip on him.

"Um...ok, here's the keys." She said as she reached into her pocket and gave it to him.

"Yes! Time to cuddle!" she stood up while Goku was carried out of there while waving.

"See ya Bulma!" Goku cried as Broly practically dragged him out of the room right as Vegeta limped in with a groan.

"Damn woman, ow ow." he hissed with Bulma turning her head.

"What's with you?"

"I was assaulted and received massive trauma to my groin." He groaned.

"Wait….someone kicked you in the dick?"

"Of course not! They punched me in the dick."

"Really? Why would they do that?"

"The damn woman apparently couldn't handle the prince of all saiyans bedding her."

"Wait… did you try to sexually assault a woman?!" Bulma asked in shock.

"What? No, of course not, I just said she had the honor of being one of my royal concubines."

"Concubines?!"

"Yes, I met a full blooded female Saiyan and I decided she could be one of my royal concubines to give me a full blooded heir."

Bulma frowned hearing that while briefly recalling Broly and smirked. "Say Vegeta, later on can you do me a favor? I want to make sure the summer home my dad owns outside of town is still locked up."

"What? Why would I do that woman?"

"Because if you do I'll help you take care of your dick~."

"Well….fine, doesn't sound that hard in the slightest." He said as he got up with a groan. "I will be back soon." he said as he made his way to the door.

'Wonder if his family jewels are gonna need a cast when he gets back.' She thought with a grin. 'This'll teach him to not try to get any more concubines.'


	75. Chione and Johnny

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Chione and Johnny

Series: Hotel Transylvania

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was quiet, dark and eerie in the dark woods, the only sounds were the ghosts, random animals….and an angry female mummy?

"Ugh, I can't believe that bastard! How could he dump me? Me?! I made him rich, I gave him the honor of dating me and he leaves me for some hussy from the black lagoon!" She groaned as she trudged through the forest. "That bastard even has the audacity to kick me out of my own carriage so his new hussy can ride with him! When I see him again he's going to wish he had stayed dead!"

She stepped out into an small clearing and into the moonlight, showing her to be very tall with old bandages tightly wrapped around her body from head to toe with a few decorative pieces of Egyptian jewelry, showing off her large ass and c cup breasts, her feet looked like she was wearing heels and her eyes were a black hole in the bandages with two glowing green dots, and on her head was an Egyptian headdress, making it look like she had black hair.

"Now I need to walk the whole way there with my stuff." She muttered looking at her sarcophagus and bags making her make a fist. "I'll get back at him, whether it's tonight or in the next century, I'll get revenge."

She summoned a bit of sand that moved under the sarcophagus and bags and began to make them follow her as she trekked through the woods. "I just know my bandages are going to get stained with mud, these are special ones I saved from when Cleopatra ruled Egypt!"

While she moved past some trees she noticed some lights up ahead behind some thick brush. "What on earth, did he stop the carriage to pick me up? I swear if he did I will make him pay, I will not go crawling back to him!" She moved over and peaked through and saw a crowd of zombies carrying torches walking past with some taking off human masks making her raise an eyebrow. "What the hell is this, was Dracula having them infiltrate a town or something?"

The zombies groaned and dragged themselves down the secret entrance until the area around it became quiet.

"Well that was weird….damn it, I could have had them drag my luggage for me!" She groaned as she hit her forehead. She was about to follow, but saw someone going down the same way making her raise an eyebrow in confusion. 'Who is that, did he get kicked out of his carriage too?' She thought as she began to approach the figure.

"Woah, those dudes left a giant hole in the ground, sweet."

'Dudes? Is this one of those new monsters I've been hearing about?' She thought as she saw the figure walking towards the hole. She slowly followed with her bags behind her as they walked on down the long underground tunnel. 'I wonder which monster he is, and why is he carrying that odd bag on his back...or is it a she, the voice sounded like a male.'

(Later)

"Dude, how long even is this tunnel?" Called the figure as the mummy began to get closer and closer as he slowed down to look around in amazement.

'They must not have gotten an invite and are trying to sneak in. Why else would they bother to go down the tunnel? It might be convenient, but I wouldn't go this route even if the world was coming to an end. That's what carriages are for.' She thought as she reached them an tapped their shoulder. 'I'll just figure out who they are, question them and possibly kick them out.'

"Woah!" They jumped and turned around making her eyes widen. "Oh, sorry about that, didn't know I was being followed."

"A-A-A-are you a human?" She asked as she came face to face with a red headed human.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded with a smile before looking her over. "Woah, are you some kind of burn victim?"

"N-No, I'm not." She said as she took a step back. 'A human?! What is he doing here, is he here to kill us all?! Wait….why didn't he know I was a mummy, I'm pretty much a spitting image of one.'

"You sure? Cause that there is a LOT of bandages." He remarked reaching out and poking one.

"D-Don't touch those!" She cried as she slapped his hand away. 'What am I going to do?!'

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled embarrassingly. "Wait a sec...if you're not a burn victim, then are you…."

'Oh no, he's figured it out, I am in so much trouble, does he have weapons in his bag, traps for monsters, trophies from his previous kills?!'

"Are wearing one awesome mummy costume!"

"...What?" She asked in confusion.

"Those dudes who had the pitchforks looked kind pale, they were dressing up for some kind of wicked costume party, right, just like you?"

'Wait….he thinks I'm wearing a costume? Does he think I'm a human who's pretending to be a mummy?'

"So where exactly is this party, and why do you have all that stuff behind you….also do you know where the light switch is here, it's pretty dark." He said as she glanced back at her stuff.

'How is he not seeing the sand holding then...and should I kill him before he realizes the truth?' She pondered. 'I mean, it might put monsters back, but if he reaches the hotel he'll tell every other human, we'll be hunted down until we're all gone!'

"Is that a sarcophagus? Wow, I've only seen these in museums, I gotta say this is a pretty nice replica." He remarked walking over and giving it a feel. "You really went all out on the craftsmanship."

"Yeah, I guess I did." She said with a frown. 'Ok, here's the plan, get him in the sarcophagus and then kill him by strangling him with some wrappings, simple, right?' "Would you like to see the inside?"

"That sounds sweet." He said as she snapped her fingers as the sarcophagus began to slowly open. The human walked over and looked inside while feeling around. "Man, you even made the inside all cushiony too, nice."

"Thanks, I use it to sleep in." She said as she approached him from behind.

"Ha, nice one." He chuckled while looking back in as the mummy slowly unraveled some bandages from her arm.

'Ok, you can do this, just wrap it around his neck and end it, you'll be a hero for killing him.' She thought nervously. 'If anything I'll be helping him too, he won't know about monsters being real and can spend the rest of his life oblivious before I take it away.'

"This is pretty cool, where did you get this stuff, and by any chance do you have a spare costume, this party sounds awesome!"

She held the bandage out before stopping and started to get an idea. "Actually….yeah, I think I do."

"Sweet, what is it?"

"It's a mummy costume, I guess you could say it would match mine." She replied before moving the bandage down and started wrapping it around his arm. "Just hold still."

"Alright, cool, I always wanted to be a mummy." he said with a chuckle. "My name's Johnny, what's yours?"

"You can call me Chione." She said as she kept wrapping him in bandages. "Now hold still, I have to make sure they're tight."

"Sure thing." He replied while getting slowly wrapped up and looked away briefly. "So is this party always out in these parts?"

"Yeah, you could say that, very selective, you're lucky you get to come. Of course you can't tell anyone else about this." She made him look at her in the eye with a frown. "Not a soul."

"Alright, don't worry, I got it." He said with a grin as she began to wrap his face.

"Good. Also, it's very….immersive so you have to pretend to be a real mummy, ok?"

"You mean like this?" He held his arms out and made a groaning sound. "So like a zombie, but all covered up right?"

"Ugh…..stupid prejudice." She muttered under her breath. "No, just….say you're a mummy, act like you, but as a mummy, ok?"

"Can do." He gave a thumbs up. "Oh! What if I tried acting like one of those kings? You know the dudes with the weird hats on."

"A pharaoh? Oh no, just….act like an egyptian, ok, you're not high class enough to be one of those."

"You got it Chione." He nodded with all of him covered except his mouth. "Wow, these don't feel too tight, kinda like I don't have any on."

"Yeah, they're high quality material, now just get in the sarcophagus, since you're uninvited I'm going to have to sneak you in."

"You sure? That thing kinda looks heavy."

"Oh trust me, I'm stronger than I look." She said with a grin as he got in. She made her sand lift it up along with her bags before she resumed walking with the items following. 'Ok, this may work. Maybe when he sees it he'll be shocked so much he won't even remember where the hotel is. Or at the very least be convinced and will just feel happy he had a chance to party.' She thought as she walked through the tunnel. 'I'm definitely not doing this to make that bastard feel jealous, I'm really not, that would be insane and reckless.'

(Later)

"Hey, are we there yet?" Johnny called from inside the sarcophagus.

"Almost!" She called back as they neared the entrance to the hotel. "Just keep it down until I say so."

"Alright." He said as she saw a zombie bellhop coming towards her.

He let out a groaning sound with her shaking her head.

"No thanks, I can take care of my bags by myself."

He grunted again as he began to shamble away.

'Alright, just keep it cool, get to your room and get him there befor-.'

"Well look who decided to show up!"

'Damn it!' She thought with a groan. "Hello Aharon, I thought I smelled something rotten when I came in."

"Frankly my dear I figured you'd take the hint and leave." Said a tall man wrapped head to toe in bandages with a golden necklace and a pharaoh headpiece with glowing green eyes.

"Forget it, I came here to relax, and I'm gonna do that. Even if I have to be in the same building as an annoying scarab beetle like you."

"Aw, are you sore I threw you out of the carriage?"

"Oh no, not at all, a walk was good for me, I just wondering where you're going to go home to, that pyramid and palace is MINE, not yours."

"Oh please, if it wasn't for my slaves you'd be in the desert sleeping with the scorpions in some sand dune."

"Ha! Yeah right, you're forgetting that you were in a rotting hut with a senile crocodile for a subject when he accidentally stumbled on my tomb, you had nothing and now you are nothing." She threw back with her hands on her hips. "As soon as I get back I'm going to throw your stuff out in the nile."

"Oh yeah right, you need me, I'm the only mummy besides Murray and you know it, all the others got killed off, are dead asleep or rotted away, you have no other options babe, you'll come crawling back to me in a decade or two." He smirked before turning and walked away making her glare.

"Oh yeah! Well news flash, I already found a new boyfriend you asshole!"

"And what, does he live in Canada?"

"No!" She snapped with a frown. "In fact he's right here!"

"Oh really? Inside that tiny box you call a sarcophagus? I've seen tombs with more space then that puny thing, but it does seem a bit wid around the middle, is someone letting themselves go?"

"No, it's called a two person sarcophagus you fucker, and yes, he is, he's just taking a quick rest!" She shouted.

"Well then wake him up, I'm sure you'd be happy to show me your new boyfriend, right?"

"As a matter of fact I would!" She growled before opening it and pulled Johnny out who blinked and looked around the hotel with wide eyes. "Meet Johnny."

"Um….hey dude." He said as he held up his hand.

"...wow, you really scraped the bottom of the barrel to find this one, huh?"

"Oh shut up! Like you're one to judge with bandages that I could smell all the way out there. You never did know proper hygiene."

"Go shove it up your ass. Also by the way, you're gonna have to get a new room, I got here first and took the one we booked." He said as he flipped her off.

"You what?! I booked that room with my own name you bastard!"

"Not anymore, now it's under my name and paid for, thanks for the pharaoh's suite!" He laughed as he walked away.

Chione glared at him while Johnny didn't notice and was more in awe at all the different monsters.

"Whoa, this is pretty cool." He said in amazement as he watched a skeleton walk by.

"Damn it, now I'm going to have to get another room, all the good ones are already taken, I swear I am going to kill that bastard…"

"Who? The dude with the bling?"

"Yeah him, he's my ex." She muttered with a frown before realizing everything she just said. 'Oh fuck me….I just called him my boyfriend in the middle of the lobby.'

"Dang, I know how those can go. I once had a cousin who got into this massive fight with his girl. Dude wound up crashing on my couch for three months until he got his house back. The girl was secretly selling drugs." He whispered.

"...that's not exactly this situation, he told me he was cheating on me and kicked me out of my carriage here so his whore could ride with him, he even made me carry my own luggage and now he's stolen my room!"

"Ooooh, ouch." Winced Johnny. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I can't let him get to me...I'm going to go see if I can get a good room, don't do anything stupid." She muttered as she marched to the front desk.

"You got it." He gave a thumbs up before seeing a fly monster go by. "Whoa, they really take this stuff seriously, was that wires?"

"Excuse me, I need to get a new room."

"Yes, can I have a name please?" Said the headless horseman behind the counter.

"It's Chione, and I want the best egyptian style room you have."

"Let me see." He replied before looking at the book registry. "Hmm...ah! We do have one right here."

"Really? Great, I'll take it immediately." She said before remembering something. "Ah, I have a guest with me, will that be a problem?"

"Only that it may seem a bit cramped."

"Cramped? Why would it be cramped?" She asked in confusion.

"Well the room is a bit smaller than the other due to the layout, meaning it only has one bed and may be snug, unless you and your guest can accept the small space."

"...it will be fine, I sleep in a sarcophagus so I'm used to it." She said with a sigh. "Will my Sarcophagus fit in the room?"

"It should."

"Good, please have my luggage taken to my room." She said before she heard a loud feminine scream. She turned and saw Johnny near a female skeleton right before a bigger one came over with a frown. "Oh no."

"What did you do to my wife?!" He shouted as Johnny stared in confusion, shock and fear.

"H-He put his hand in me!"

"You bastard!" He cried before punching Johnny in the face, knocking him back into reality before he began to scream in terror.

"Y-You're a real skeleton?!"

"You're damn right I am!" He shouted before Johnny began to run away in fear.

"Oh crap." She muttered. She began to run after him as he kept running around and bumping into other monsters.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Wah!" He screamed with each monster he bumped into.

"Johnny get back here!" She cried as she ran after him. 'He's going to blow his cover at this rate!'

He kept screaming before he wound up crashing into….nothing, that had glasses, causing both to fall down with groans.

"Ow, watch where you're going kid." Groaned the glasses as Johnny went pale under the glasses right before Chione grabbed him and began to drag him to the sarcophagus.

"Johnny, quit freaking out right now."

"M-Monsters, monsters everywhere!"

"Yes, just like you." She hissed before throwing him into the sarcophagus and slamming the lid shut. "Bellhop, take us to our room now!"

A zombie nodded and groaned as he walked over to some stairs with Johnny banging on the inside of the container.

"Hey, let me out of here!"

"Hush now, you almost got us caught, and I swear if you put a scratch in there I will end you, I was buried in there!" She hissed as she began to float all of her luggage, Johnny's bag and him behind her as she followed the bellhop.

"Oh man, this is messed up." Muttered Johnny in fear. 'This whole place is full of real monsters! Wait a sec, that means this isn't a costume party!'

"I will explain everything in the room, just keep quiet." She hissed angrily. 'This is a disaster, five minutes here and we've both managed to cause a scene, just perfect!'

After reaching the room the zombie left with Chione looking in and sighed since it WAS pretty small compared to the usual rooms.

'Ugh, there's barely room for the sarcophagus, I'll have to place it over the bed just to have room for the bags.' She thought as she stared at the old bed before having the sand place the sarcophagus on it. She quickly locked the rooms door before opening up the container, showing a terrified Johnny.

"Where am I? Are you gonna toss me in some kinda stew for dinner?!"

"Do I look like a witch?"

"No but you do look like a mummy, am I a mummy now, am I dead?!"

"Of course not, you're just wearing some of my bandages to help make them think you're one."

"B-But why, don't you want to kill me and add me to your undead army?"

She shook her head with a groan. "I came here to have a vacation, not do something so ridiculous."

"V-Vacation?"

"Yes, believe it or not us monsters want to relax away from humans, so we come here." She said as she frowned at him. "The one place in the world no human knows exists….until you came along!"

"So wait, every kinda monster...is real? Like for really real?"

"Yes, every single one, though some were killed off by humans, like the jackalopes."

"Wait, so you mean like the wolfman? Frankenstein's monster? Even Dracula? They're real?"

"Dracula is the one who opened this hotel and all the others are his close friends." She said as she rolled her eyes. "And every single one of them is afraid of humans and will destroy you if they find you."

He gulped while tugging at the bandages. "But then, how come you didn't do that? I mean, you coulda just like, I don't know, strangled me back in the forest or ditched me, so why bring me here?"

"Well originally I was going to strangle you and burn the body, but that would have set monsters back hundreds of years, but then I remembered my predicament, you know the asshole who dumped me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I got the idea that if I could show him I already found a guy it would show him how little he meant to me...plus I didn't want to get blood on my bed."

"Uh huh?" He replied looking lost.

"So, in a rash decision I decided to have you pretend to be my new boyfriend."

"Oh ok." He nodded and was silent for a few seconds. "Wait what?!"

"Yeah, I thought if I came in with a new mummy on my arm he would get jealous, that way I would get back at him, you would think it was a costume party and everyone would be happy, but then you fucked it up by trying to put your hand in a skeleton!"

"Woah woah woah! Ok, it's not my fault! She looked authentic! How was I supposed to know all this? I was just going on my own trip around the world and wound up here on accident!"

"I don't care, and what did you think was going to happen when you put your hand there, what if it had been a human in a costume, you'd just be poking a random woman!" She groaned.

"That's not the point, the fact is monsters are real, how does no one know this?!"

"Because you humans have come to think it's all just stories, even though there have been plenty of eyewitnesses throughout time."

"So wait, if you've been around THAT long, just how old are you?"

"Hey! You don't just go around asking a woman her age you know!" She said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

"So, pretty old?" He guessed before she slapped him. "Ow! Just asking."

"Jerk." She muttered with a frown. "For that alone you have to do what I say now."

"Aw come on, can't you just let me leave? I promise to keep my mouth shut."

"No, that bastard knows you're here now so you can't just leave, that would make me look even worse!"

"But I've never dated a mummy chick before, or a regular chick for that matter."

"Look, it will be fine, all we have to do is get through Dracula's daughter's birthday and then 'We' will go home, and on our way a band of humans attacked us and you were lost in the fight, got it?"

"Wait, he's got a daughter? What's she like? Does she wear a cape too and go blah blah blah?"

"No and no, and I have never heard him or Mavis go bla bla bla, where did you humans even get that idea?"

"Movies of course."

"Why am I not surprised, well her 118th birthday is going to happen and Dracula is celebrating, so get ready for a few days of mandatory boredom."

"What? That's crazy. I mean how boring can a birthday be? It's hosted by a vampire."

"Yes, a very old, very overprotective vampire who micromanages everything, I can guarantee you he will make this party very safe and boring for her and us." She said with a sigh.

"And you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend until we're going? That doesn't sound too bad."

"Exactly, all you have to do is stay quiet, not blow your cover, and make me look good, any less and there WILL be punishments."

"Relax, I can blend right in." He smirked while leaning on the sarcophagus before pushing it over and fell in before it shut closed on top of him. "Um….a little help?"

"I'm doomed." She groaned.

(Later)

"Wait…..you want me to sleep in this thing?!"

"Of course."

"B-But it's a coffin!"

"Sarcophagus." She frowned. "It's no different than sleeping in a bed. I've had no problem the past hundred years."

"B-But I'm a human, not a mummy!" He cried as she frowned.

"No, for the remainder of this trip you're a mummy, now get in there!"

"But if I'm sleeping in there, where are you gonna sleep?"

"Right next to you, I paid extra for this larger sarcophagus so it should fit us both."

Johnny blushed with a dropped jaw while she walked over and opened it before climbing inside.

"W...Buh...wa….huh?"

"Oh calm down, it's not like we're making the beast with two backs, we're just sleeping in the same sarcophagus, but if your hands wander where they shouldn't be we will have a problem." She warned while laying down on the cushion. "So quit babbling and climb in."

"B-But I-."

"In. Now." She said sternly.

"...ok." He relented before walking over and slowly climbed in while taking the other side and felt himself brush against her. "Um...there's not a lot of space in here…"

"I know, it was originally used to keep dead bodies in, and trust me, corpses don't need a lot of wiggle room." She remarked bluntly making him turn green as she turned her back to him and closed her eyes. "Good night."

"Good night…." He said before the lid slammed shut. "But it's the morning…"

"With the sky being dark it's hard to tell sometimes, plus it's to get some rest for the games since most monsters are nocturnal."

"Ok…. but what am I going to do if I can't sleep?"

"Lie there until you do, I don't want you to interrupt my beauty sleep."

"But, how can you get that if you're covered in bandages?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep." She muttered as she kicked him in the shins.

"Ow!" He held it with a wince. "What'd I say?"

"You implied I wasn't beautiful, you don't do that with any woman, monster or not!" She whispered with a huff. "Now sleep, or I'll make you go to sleep."

"Fine, fine." He groaned as he stared into the dark. 'I really hope I don't get claustrophobic.'

(Later)

Johnny and Chione were sound asleep in the sarcophagus with Johnny spooning against her in his sleep before the skeleton phone began to scream as loud as it could. He sprang up awake and hit his head on the lid making him hiss in pain and hold the spot while Chione slowly woke up calmly.

"Augh, what's happening, who's screaming and why is the lid so heavy?!" He shouted as he tried to open the container only to fail.

"Mmm, quiet down, I'm trying to sleep."

"I can't, someones screaming in our room!"

"It's just the phone." She groaned as she subconsciously moved against him. "Mmmmm, you're so warm….probably because you're alive."

"Wait, a phone? Then shouldn't we try to answer it?"

"No, I know what this is, it's Dracula's stupid wakeup call, just give it a bit and it'll end, picking up the phone won't help." She muttered while draping an arm over his stomach.

"Oh….um, Chione, you're holding onto me." He said as she cuddled next to him. "Didn't you tell me to not touch you and let you sleep?"

"Right now I'm too tired to care, now just lay back down."

"Um...ok." he said with a blush as he did as she said.

'Oh Ra this feels nice, this is much better than a cold sarcophagus, maybe I should get a heater when I get home or something?' She pondered while the phone stopped screaming. "See, it's over, now hush and go back to sleep."

Johnny rubbed his head and moved back down while wincing. 'Easy for her to say.'

(Later)

"Ah, that was a great night's sleep." Sighed Chione stretching out while Johnny sighed in relief. "Let's tighten our bandages before going down, judging by how long we slept the activities are already in full swing."

"Any chance I can take these off and stay here? I could use the extra zzzs."

"Not a chance, you're my 'boyfriend' so you have to come with me, plus housekeeping is known not to knock and I am not going to get caught with a human in my room."

"Aw man." He sighed before she moved over and grabbed a bandage before pulling which made the rest tighten around him. "Oof! Too tight."

"Good, too loose and it will come undone." She said as she kept tightening them and adding some more. "Remember, act like yourself and nothing stereotypical or else you'll blow your cover."

"Right, right, got it, I just can't wait to get some food." He said as his stomach began to growl. "There a buffet in this place?"

"Yes, but it is a monster buffet."

"Oh great, so there's gonna be a lot of food, right?"

"You could say that."

"Great, then let's go!"

'I wonder how he's going to react when he finds out it's monster food?'

(Later)

Johnny stared in horror as his sandwich attempted to eat the pieces of bacon he got from the buffet. "Uh…..I thought I got a regular sandwich?"

"Yes, a sand witch, made with the freshest magical ingredients." Spoke Chione while biting into a bat wing burger with some of them twitching.

"Um….is it safe to eat?"

"That depends on whether you have a squeamish stomach or can't handle cheese."

"Um, I can handle cheese… but this stuff looks like it wants to take a bite out of me." he remarked leaning down before the sandwich tried biting at him making him jump back quickly in fear. "On second thought I'm not that hungry." He said as he set it down.

"Really? Your loss." She shrugged while finishing half her burger before spotting her ex walking nearby. "Quick, start laughing like I told you a good joke."

"Um...ha ha ha, good one!" He laughed awkwardly as Aharon spotted her with a large scaly woman clinging to one of his arms.

"Hey, isn't that your old girlfriend?"

"Why yes it is, she crawled here with her new loser boyfriend, definitely got him looking to make me jealous, right?"

"But he's so tiny compared to you, that's just sad."

"I know, she must have been pretty desperate before she found him, I bet you he mysteriously disappears once we leave the hotel, right Chione?" He called out while they walked over making her turn with a frown and Johnny jump while keeping an eye on the sand wich.

"Shut up Aharon, Johnny is not a rebound boyfriend." She said as she began to sweat inside. 'Fuck, I forgot he wasn't a complete idiot.'

"Oh really? Then that means you must be real close huh? Why don't you tell me just where he lives then, I sure don't remember any tombs back home that housed someone so tiny."

"He….he lost his tomb to archeologists and construction workers, they tore it down for raw materials to build houses so….he's going to be staying with me!" She said quickly.

"Oh? Then where was he tombed? That's something he should know personally, isn't that right?" He smirked with Johnny glancing at Chione who looked scared.

"Um, yeah, sure. I mean who doesn't remember that." He chuckled nervously.

"Great, then where is it, was it in the valley of the kings, near the nile, by Cario? Go on, speak up Johnny."

"Uh...well...it was…." He trailed off. 'Oh man, what do I say? I've never heard of those places!' "Um….it was by the nile by Cario um….it was exposed when the water washed away the sand?"

"Well what kind of servants did you have in your past life? I've probably met a few before they were entombed with you."

"Um...I didn't have any to entomb they uh….left with this Noah guy before I died?"

"Really now? A mummy without any servants? You must have been quite poor. Congrats Chione, you truly have shown me up." Laughed Aharon.

"Let's go away from this ex and poor excuse of a mummy, I bet they'll end it before the day is over." Said the scaly monster as he led her away from Johnny and Chione.

Chione scowled at them while Johnny sighed in relief.

"Well, that went well, right, my cover's safe."

"Oooh, if I could curse him I would until the nile dried up!"

"Well, too bad you can't… sucks he figured out most of the plan though." Remarked Johnny while pushing his plate away.

"No, the trip isn't over yet, I just need to find a way to shock him." She muttered as she glared at the mummy.

"How?"

"We just need him to think this is serious and that I'm truly over him, that me and you are going to be together forever or something." She muttered with a frown.

"Isn't that kinda over blown?"

"Relax, we just need to make it convincing enough, think of it as just one big play."

"Alright, this is just starting to seem like one of those romantic comedy movies where the two characters end up getting a quickie marriage."

"Nothing like that would happen, granted it might work, but we don't have time to go that route."

'She was actually considering it?' He thought in shock.

"We just need something just as big, just as permanent but much faster, something that would knock his wrappings off." She pondered tapping her chin while Dracula himself was walking by with a smile.

"Hello Chione, how are you doing today, and who is your friend?"

"Hi Dracula, I'm doing fine and this is Johnny, my new boyfriend."

"Yo what up Dracula?"

"I am busy trying to make my little Mavis' birthday the best she's ever had!" He declared while Chione lightly stepped on Johnny's foot under the table.

"Ah, right, sorry, I guess you're pretty busy, I better not distract you, huh?"

"Oh no you're not, please go on and enjoy yourselves, I'll be off ensuring her birthday cake is going along well, have fun."

"Ok, bye!" He called as Chione stepped on his foot again. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You can't just say 'Yo' to Dracula, he's a stickler when it comes to old fashion, so what makes you think it'll say if you say that when you're new here?"

"Um…. that I'm a new monster?"

"No, it'll say that you are suspicious, so unless you want to end up in a grave or even possibly the kitchens keep your head down!"

"You know you could be a little nicer right?"

"No, I am royalty, I was a pharaoh, you shouldn't just act so casually."

"Wait, but you're a girl, I thought pharaohs were dudes?"

"Ha, that's just the history the humans remember, my reign was long, hard, and glorious, it was also during an era of peace, but after I died my husband took over and struck me from the records and had my tombs buried in the sand along with my palace." She huffed.

"Well if we're gonna pretend to be hooked up, maybe we could, you know, talk?"

"But we are right now."

"No, you're not, you were scolding me." He frowned. "I meant like get to know each other. For instance, where were you born, what did you like, stuff like that."

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt. I was born in the palace next to the Nile, and I was a cold person during my life, I was raised to be a ruthless leader, unwavering and strong." She remarked crossing her arms. "I was taught that showing mercy lead to death and to do whatever it meant to come out on top."

"Ok…. I was raised in California, and I'm pretty chill, I decided that instead of tying myself down I was going to travel the world so I loaded up my backpack and headed off." Remarked Johnny with a smile. "You ever been to Sweden? Their chocolate was awesome."

"No, I never leave egypt except to come here, it's too dangerous for me to go that far." She said with a sigh. "I just spend most of my time in my tomb, my temple and my palace."

"Wow…..that sounds kind of boring."

"Well don't blame me! Blame the fact if I get seen I'll be hunted down by humans and done who knows what to." She whispered with a frown.

"Alright, alright, so what do you do in your temple?" He said as he held up his hands. "Do you have servants like your ex bragged about?"

"No, they turned to dust last century so it's just been me, the servants that jerk brought over left before we got here. Should have seen that as a sign of what he had planned."

"Ah, I guess so….so can't you just summon some new ones or something?"

"That would require an old ritual and take a lot of steps, and I didn't think I'd end up breaking things off with that creep, but I'm glad it's over. He can take his scaly ass skank and go crawl under a rock." She muttered as she grabbed a brightly colored drink from a server who flew past them. "Frankly it would be easier to mummify someone than to make servants, that's why we are buried with them."

"Isn't that kinda dark? I mean the whole 'buried alive' part."

"You don't know much about mummies, huh? The truth is that to make a mummy like me you take the soul out first then mummify the body like normal, which means taking out the organs, drying it out, wrapping it up, the whole nine yards, THEN you put the soul back in, it is much easier than it sounds." She said with a shrug as she drank the drink. "So technically you're already dead when your soul is put back in, though they give you your organs back in jars."

Johnny groaned and covered his mouth getting the mental image. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't, or at least if you do throw up sand." She said as she rolled her eyes and stole another drink. "It's not like I'm going to do that to you, I don't have all the stuff with me, I'm missing the salt."

"Wait, you live around sand, but you don't have salt?"

"I mean with me at the moment, I forgot to pack it, apparently I overpacked for the trip." She said as she rolled her eyes. "At least that was Aharon used to throw all of my stuff out of the carriage."

"Wait...so if you wanted you could turn me into a mummy right now?!"

"Of course, but luckily that's not going to happen." She said as he let out a sigh of relief. "I mean, it's pretty obvious, you would be pretty stiff and that bastard would get suspicious, so it's not worth the effort."

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome." She said with a hiccup as she picked up another drink.

"Might wanna go easy on those drinks."

"Nope, I'm sad, depressed, and this is the one time of the year I can actually drink something that isn't water from the nile!" She frowned before taking a big gulp from it. "Why does no one but Murray want to stay with me, am I that ugly?"

"Maybe it's because you're kinda...you know."

"Bitchy, ugly, self absorbed, all those things he called me?!" She groaned as she stole a fourth drink.

"I was gonna say a bit harsh."

"That toooo! Why won't a guy stay with me, I'm rich, I can be kind, I don't want to be alone forever you know!" She groaned as she looked at him as she gulped down the drink. "Do you know what it's like to sleep all alone in a tomb for years on end? Someone to talk to at night isn't much you know!"

"Um...yeah, it's not, right, just someone to talk to here and there, a shoulder to lean on, isn't that what everyone's looking for?" He said as he reached forwards and patted her shoulder. 'Should I take her back to her room before she drinks anymore?'

"Exactly!" She cried as her eyes widened. "You, you get it, all the others start to back away like I'm crazy, but I'm not, all I want is someone to share my sarcophagus with, to cuddle with on the couch, to play a game with, just to interact with someone is all I want, I want someone to be there for me, to be with me!"

"Well, maybe you should try asking someone out that's not a mummy. Like...what about him?" He said as he pointed at a creature with orange skin and one giant eye with a large mouth full of teeth.

"Nooo, that's Gary, he can't talk well and isn't my type." She groaned.

"Ok….what about him, seven heads, that's good, right?" he said as he looked at the hydra.

"All they do is talk and talk and taaalk." She groaned. "I want someone who I can talk with, not just listen to."

'Ok….what about that mummy, he doesn't have anyone."

"He's decent, but he feels too childish in my eyes." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Next please." She said as she picked up another drink before the waiter sighed and just set the tray of drinks down in front of her. "Thanks."

"Ok, now I know you're getting too many of those down. Maybe we should head back to the room."

"Noooo, I can handle it." She slurred as she began to drink another.

"Come on, let's go." He reached down and pulled her to her feet and began leading her away from the area. "Let's get you in bed."

"Nooooo, I wanna drink my problems away, I'm tired of b-hic-being alone!" She hiccuped as she lightly struggled against him.

"How can you even get drunk?"

"I-I don't know, how is any monster real, there's always a bit of magic in us." She whispered into his ear.

"Fair enough." He admitted while letting her lean on him while he had to lug her all the way up the stairs. "Ugh, what floor were we on again?"

"The fourth." She hiccuped as she stared at him. 'Is he really going to bring me to my room? Aharon would have just left me unless he thought he could score with me.'

"At least it could be worse." He chuckled as he reached the fourth floor.

"H-how could this be worse?" She slurred as she kept leaning against him.

"This could be in a dark castle on a big cliff. Those places always have big winding staircases that never seem to stop."

"But it is, th-hic-his place is a bic castle on a cliff...or an island in a moat." She hiccuped with a giggle. "Oooh, the place is spinning."

"Ok, we really need to get you to bed." He said as he began to quicken his pace. 'Come on, I know the rooms here somewhere.'

'Oh Ra, this feels kinda nice.' She thought with a sigh. 'It's so nice to actually have someone worry about me, taking care of me like this, why couldn't he be my real boyfriend?'

Eventually Johnny managed to get her to the room and lugged her over to the sarcophagus. "Alright, good thing we left this open, do you need help getting in?"

"Y-Yeah, can you help me in?" She asked with a slur as her bandages began to heat up.

"Sure thing." He grunted and lifted her up into it and tried setting her down slowly.

"Thank you Johnny." She said as her back began to land on the padding. "Now you come in toooo!"

"Say what?" He got out before she yanked him inside.

"I got you know~." She called as she held him close. "Thank you so much for taking care of me Johnny, you're too good to be my fake boyfriend."

"Um, thanks?"

"In fact, I think I should upgrade you to real one~." She whispered into his ear with a giggle.

"Wait what?!"

"Y-You've been so nice to me through all of this, you're so warm to cuddle with and you're not that jerk of an ex, you're perfect." She muttered as she buried her face in his chest.

Johnny babbled out something with a blush while trying to get her grip off him. "W-Woah there! That's not you talking, it's all the drinks."

"I don't care, I'mma bring you home with me." She said as the door to the sarcophagus began to close.

"What?!" He cried out before the lid closed and it all went dark.

"Mmmmmm, g'night Johnny…." She said with a smile as her eyes began to close.

"No wait hang on!" He spoke before shaking her, only to hear her start snoring. 'Oh come on, did she already pass out on me?! Well at least she'll wake up in a bit, plus she'll be a bit more sober, get embarrassed and everything will be fine, her making me her real boyfriend was just the booze talking.'

(Later)

'How long is she going to sleep?!' he thought while still waiting for the mummy to wake up.

"Zzzzz…...my Johnny…..zzzzz"

'I don't even understand how a mummy can get drunk.' He thought as he tried to roll away from her only for her to keep holding onto him. "Come on, wake up!"

"Zzzz….five more minutes…."

"No, come on, I know you have to be at least a bit more sober by now so wake up, it's been...I don't know, it's impossible to tell time in this thing!" He whispered before he reached up and tried giving her cheeks a pinch.

"Mmmm, stop it." She groaned as her eyes began to open.

'Wow, her cheeks are oddly soft.' He thought before giving them another pinch and saw her eyes open more.

"Ugh, what are you doing Johnny?" She groaned as she brushed his hand away.

"Trying to get you up, you were out like a light."

"I was? Ugh, why does my head hurt?" She groaned.

"Because you drank about half the bar."

"Wait, I did what?"

"Yeah, I took you back to the room where you began to go on about making me your real boyfriend, then you dragged me into the sarcophagus when I tried to lie you down and then conked out."

"I did what?! Ow!" She rubbed her head. "Oh Ra, I must have really been out of it."

"Yeah, good thing it was just the alcohol talking, right?" He said as she kept rubbing her head. "I mean you taking me all the way back to Egypt is a bit overkill."

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." She groaned as she began to open the sarcophagus. "Why would I even say that?"

"Well you kept saying how you were lonely and you wanted someone to keep you company."

She went wide eyed before standing up and walked out of it. "That's ridiculous, I'm not at all lonely."

"If you say so, though you did rant a lot saying you were." He said as he got out as well.

"It must have been the drinks talking, which we're going to keep between us, got it?"

"Understood." He said as he nodded his hand. "I'm still trying to figure out how they affected you though."

"Don't worry about it." she waved off. "Just how long were we in there for?"

"Beats me." He said with a shrug. "I don't have a watch and even if I did it would be too dark to see, plus my phone's in my bag."

"Well we better head downstairs for the rest of the party or else someone might come up and check on us."

"Right." He said as they walked to the door. "So…. was everything you said just because of the drinks?"

"Yes, now drop it." She snapped as she looked away. 'I can't believe I acted like that in front of him, he must think I'm a loser who's so desperate she'd kidnap the first person she sees….oh no.'

'I hope she doesn't get too mad at me, I don't wanna get stuffed in an even tinier sarco...sarcophu….that bed with a lid.' He thought as they kept walking. 'I wonder how long this party is going to last? If Dracula himself is throwing it it is going to be killer!'

(Later)

"Uuughhh, this is so not killer." Johnny groaned as he and Chione sat at a table near the back while several zombies played classical music in the corner.

"I told you, old fashioned." She whispered as she looked around at the bored guests. "I feel bad for Mavis, her father always does this, he thinks he can do everything… speaking of which where is she?"

"What does she look like?

"Well, honestly she's cute, she has black hair, black dress, black and red stockings and she is a wonderful girl, and is a big daddy's girl."

He looked around the numerous monsters before shrugging. "Can't spot her, most of these guys are way huge."

"Yeah, I guess so, I just can't wait for the party to end and get back to relaxing." She said with a sigh.

"Don't you relax all the time in your tomb?"

"Ok, let me rephrase that, relax where I can lie on a chair in the open without worrying about humans either trying to kill me or put me in a museum." She frowned making him go silent and look away.

"Right, I knew that, just wanted to mess with you."

"Of course." She said as she rolled her eyes before spotting Dracula walking towards their table as he greeted various guests along the way. She moved her head slightly before noticing some of the bandages on Johnny's arm had unwound which revealed his regular skin. Her eyes widened as she reached over quickly and grabbed his arm. "Johnny, your bandages!" She hissed.

"Huh?" He looked down. "Oh yeah, they must have slipped off when we got in here."

"Johnny, you are a mummy, we have bandages from head to toe so cover it!" She hissed as Dracula got closer and closer. "If he sees this he'll find out!"

"Oh… OH! Ok, I get it now….what do I do?!" He asked nervously.

She looked between him and Dracula getting closer before quickly shoving Johnny under the table.

"Ah, hello Chione, how are you doing….wasn't your boyfriend Johnny here a second before?"

"What? Of course not Drac, you must have seen someone else instead."

"Really? If you say so….so how are you enjoying the party?"

"It's really something, you've outdone yourself this year." She smiled while using one hand under the table to keep Johnny from popping up. 'Outdone it to make it more boring than the last."

"Really? Ah, thank you, for awhile I was starting to think I didn't make it exciting enough for my little girl." He said with a sigh of relief.

"I'll bet she's having the time of her life." She said with a forced smile. 'Or more likely being suffocated by your overprotectiveness.'

"Ah, yes, I should go check up on her, say hi to your boyfriend for me." He said as he began to walk away.

'Whew, that was close.' She thought with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Chione, how are you doing, is this seat taken?" Called Murray as he pulled out Johnny's empty seat, surprising her.

'Where did he come from?!' She thought while glancing down at Johnny and quickly pushed him farther under the table. "Um, not at the moment."

"Great, I've been looking all over for you." he said as he sat down as Chione pulled Johnny closer to her so Murray didn't kick him and figure out he was right there.

"You were? Whatever for?"

"Oh I just heard that upstart brat dumped you and that you were on the market again." He said with a grin.

'How can people think I'm off the market? I made it clear Johnny was my new 'boyfriend', they make it sound like I came here on my own.' She thought with a frown.

"So, since you were free I was wondering if you'd like to come on by my pyramid after the birthday, I'll make some fresh crocodile and beetle soup, what do you say?"

"Hmm, that does sound tasty, I can't remember the last time I had any." She said as she tapped her chin. 'Should I tell him about Johnny? Murray's great and all but he's more like a crazy uncle than anything, plus knowing him he'd brag….but I wouldn't mind some fresh soup and company after the trip, what do I do?'

'What's going on out there? Am I supposed to stay under here?' Wondered Johnny. He looked around and saw what looked like another pair of mummified legs in is chair. 'Is she getting rid of me to chat with someone else?'

"And then after we could take a little cruise down the nile, I still got my old boat from back in the day."

"Would that old thing still even float, and what about all the humans?"

"Relax, it's as good as the first day it floated. As for the people, the ones near my pyramid are gonna be throwing a festival and won't even notice."

"Uh-huh, an ancient ship made of wood and gold with two mummies on it? Either they are all drunk or they will definitely notice us." She raised an eyebrow making Murray look away with a chuckle.

"Did I mention it would be at night?"

"I don't know…" She said as she scratched her chin. 'Ok, do I tell him now or ditch Johnny?'

'Is she gonna ditch me?' He thought as he began to feel his heart hurt a bit.

"So, what do you say, are you in?"

"I'm gonna have to pass." She said with a sigh. "While it does sound like a lot of fun you've been misinformed, I actually am dating someone, but not that creep Aharon."

"Oh...I see." He said as he looked down in defeat.

"I wouldn't mind coming over for a visit though, just as friends, ok?"

"I guess so, but it's gonna be lonely."

"Well not necessarily." She remarked. "Remember that new sand dune that showed up out of nowhere south of the nile? I heard a pair of sand spirit twins lived there."

"Oh really?" He asked as he perked up with a grin. "Do you mind putting in a good word for me?"

"I'll be sure to let them know you're up for showing them around." She said with a smile. "Now go have some fun Murray, or what little we can have here."

"If this is gonna keep going I better snag me some extra scream cheese, later." He waved before getting up and snuck away.

She watched him leave before sighing in relief. "Ok Johnny, you can come up now."

He poked his head up and got in his chair with surprise. "Wow, I thought you were gonna go to hang out with him and leave me hanging under the table."

"No, I wouldn't do that, that would have been way too hard to explain, also for now just keep your arm under the table so no one sees it, ok?"

"You got it." he moved it under the sheet and smiled at her making her raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know, you talked about being cold and heartless, but that was a nice thing you did for that guy."

"Oh please, when you live near the same people for all of eternity you learn to either get along with them or it's going to be a LONG eternity." She said as she waved her hand.

"Suuure." He chuckled. "I'll bet under those bandages is the heart of a softy."

"Please, my heart is in a ceramic jar back home." She said as he paled a bit.

"Well, not exactly what I meant, but you get my point."

"Right, so now all we have to do is wait for the cake then we can go." She said as she tapped the table in boredom.

"Well that shouldn't take too long, right?"

"You say that, but the chef is a small guy named Quasimodo, and he is very meticulous about his cooking, he won't let the cake come out until it is perfect."

"At least that means it'll taste awesome, I mean you can't mess up on a birthday cake. Except for me, I tried doing it for my folks one time, but I nearly burnt the house down when I forgot to turn the stove off when there was this awesome movie going on."

"Heh, why am I not surprised?" She asked with a chuckle. "But again this is monster food, we tend to add a few ingredients humans find...odd."

"On the bright side I haven't lost any fingers to that weird sandwich."

"Yeah, I guess so." She said with a smile as she looked him in the eyes. 'He's nice, this is more fun than I thought it would be.'

While that happened, we see ourselves in the kitchen in the back with a short man working around a large cake with a magnifying glass.

"Yes, good, good….ah! The frosting is not quite perfect on this part!" He cried as he looked at a miniscule smear on the cake. "Frosting! Frosting! Get me some frosting right now!"

A gargoyle sighed as he flew around the kitchen only to find an empty can. "We're out."

"What?! This is unacceptable, Dracula ordered that this cake be perfect, perfect I tell you!" He frowned getting up in the gargoyle's face with a frown. "If we cannot make it perfect then it will be on your head!"

"I am sorry sir, but you used all the frosting yourself, I told you we might not have enough for you to make a practice cake before making the real one."

"So you assume it's MY fault?"

"No, no si-." He started before Quasimodo hit him with a frying pan.

"Get more frosting at once! Every second the cake is not done is a stain on my reputation as chef!"

"Y-Yes sir." he said as he began to fly away right as Dracula was coming down the stairs.

"So Quasimodo, I thought I'd come on by and see how the cake was coming along."

"It is a disaster, I have run out of frosting, see for yourself!" he wailed as Dracula looked at the cake.

"Well it doesn't seem all bad."

"There's a smudge!"

"So? I will live, my little Mavis is getting hungry, just bring it out already."

"Very well, it shall be done." He grumbled as we cut to a very bored Mavis.

"This is some party." She said with a sigh. "First those humans attack me now a dull party. What fun." She muttered quietly as she took a bite of her bagel that was screaming.

Over with Johnny, he yawned while close to falling asleep and nodded on and off with Chione noticing.

"Hey come on, if I got to sit through this awake so do you." She said as she jostled his arm.

"Sorry, but these peepers are feeling heavy."

"Well it's not like we could just leave, right? That would be rude."

"Well you got me there." He remarked before seeing Dracula move out on the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Ah, hello my dear friends, it is so nice to see you all here safe and sound for my little girls birthday." He spoke up with the monsters calling out in their best enthusiastic tones. "But now it is time for the moment you've all been waiting for, it's time for Mavis to blow out the candles on her birthday cake!"

"And when we can leave without getting judged." Chione whispered to Johnny.

"Sweet."

"Mavis, come on up!" Dracula called as a group of gargoyles brought the large tiered cake out that had more candles than Johnny could count on it.

"Woah, just how old is she turning?"

"118, that's pretty young for a monster but age is pretty pointless after a while for some species, especially vampires."

"Woah, she looks just like me." He remarked as Mavis walked up to the cake. "And looks pretty cute."

"Hey, eyes on me, I am your girlfriend after all." Chione said as she began to feel a bit jealous.

"Oops, sorry." He said as everyone started to sing happy birthday.

"No problem, just don't forget that, ok?" She said as Mavis looked at all the monsters.

'Well at least I can safely say it's a packed house, that's something I suppose.' She thought before the song began to end. 'I guess I can go around and see if they have any interesting stories after the cake.' She thought before she began to blow out the candles.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Alright, let's go Johnny, I think the bar by the pool might be open." Whispered Chione pulling him by the arm and lead him out of the room.

"Wait, you're not going to start drinking again, are you?" He asked with a groan.

"No….maybe…..yes, and now that you remind me I'm going to go to the front desk and take care of everything for the morning in case I have a hangover, I'll meet you at the pool."

"Aw come on, why do you wanna get more drunk? I'm all for a good time, but if I gotta carry you it's gonna be awkward."

"Well suck it up, Egypt is now ruled by an Islamic government and unlike the egyptian one I lived in alcohol is much MUCH harder to get if you're a human, and almost impossible if you're a mummy hiding your existence from the world." She frowned as they left the room. "You're free to drink up with me, not like we're gonna go anywhere and get in trouble."

"Well...I guess so, but I'm not drinking as much as you, ok?"

"Your choice." She said as she walked towards the front desk before seeing that the headless horseman was still there. "You go ahead to the bar, I need to do something."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." He said as he began to walk to the pool.

"Look, just in case something goes wrong because me and my boyfriend are going to the bar, I want my stuff get shipped back to Egypt on the last day of my stay here so it doesn't get stolen."

"Alright, so you want everything shipped in your room?"

"Yes, and use as much packing material as you need, I have breakable valuables in there." She said as he nodded. She paused before adding. "And….can you ship my sarcophagus to?"

"It will be done miss."

"Good, now then, I have my boyfriend waiting at the bar." She said with a grin before walking away. When she got there she sat down while seeing Johnny moving back near the water and got in a ready crouch. "Wait, Johnny what are you doing?"

"I'm diving in, cannonball!"

"Noooo!" She shouted as she summoned some sand and tried to catch him. "Your wrappings!"

"Relax, I'm not gonna lose them."

"Considering they came off when you didn't notice, I'd rather not take the chance." She said sternly. "The only water you're going to have is ice in your beer, now come on."

"Alright alright." He sighed. "Just don't drink to much, ok?"

"No promises~." She chuckled.

(Later)

"Ooooh man! I love this stuff~" Chione cheered as she held up a half empty bottle of whisky as Johnny groaned next to her.

"I don't feel so good…"

"Aw c'mon, you can keep it up Johnny, you're mine after all!" She cheered as she slammed the bottle down. "B-barkeep, four more shots of tequila please!"

"I'm not sure your boy can handle that much."

"I know, those are for me." She giggled with a smile. "I'm gonna head to bed soon so I just want a bit more."

"Ugh, I don't think I can handle it anymore…" He groaned as he began to sway back and forth.

"Aw, d-yah wanna go back to bed?"

He gave a nod as best as he could before leaning on her and started to close his eyes.

"Alright, let's go." She said as she haphazardly got up. "We have a big day tomorrow after all~."

He gave a groan as she tried picking him up and drag him, but his head drooped down and pressed against the side of her chest.

"Aw come on, I'm glad you like m-my girls but we need to get to bed." She groaned as she started to drag him.

"Would you like some help ma'am?" Asked the bartender.

"Oh no, w-we got this." She giggled as she kept dragging him. "C-c'mon Johnny, we need to gooooo."

(Later)

"C'mon, almost there." Groaned Chione dragging Johnny up the stairs and to their room.

"Ugh….I need to sleeeeep." He groaned as she jostled him awake.

"I know, but just hold on a bit." She said as she fumbled with the key. "Hang on….there!" she got it in and unlocked the door before dragging him inside and slammed the door shut with her hips. "Ha ha, almost there!" She cried with a grin. "I almost got you now~." She laughed as she led him to the sarcophagus.

Johnny himself groaned and was half asleep while Chione opened up the sarcophagus and set him down inside.

"There we go, now I hope you sleep well with me, because we're going home." She chuckled as she crawled in next to him before shutting the door.

(Later)

Johnny and Chione were dead asleep, passed out from last nights drinking when the door to their room began to open as several witches and zombies walked in.

"Alright, the lady said to have all of this shipped out and sent back to Egypt, so don't miss any bags." One of the witches said as she waved her wand as a several large wooden boxes appeared before the suitcases began to lift off the ground and float in.

"Didn't she say to especially careful with this thing?" Asked one as she pointed to the sarcophagus.

"Yeah, said it was filled with very fragile stuff."

"Alright, then bubblewrap it like crazy and put it in it's own box, that oughta make her happy."

The zombies groaned and moved over before slowly wrapping it up nice and tight. They then carefully put in in another box the witches summoned.

"Good, now are we mailing it or instantly transporting it to her home?"

"I say instant transport."

"Alright, then let's do it." One witch said as they all brought out their wands. All the tips slowly glowed before they pulled back and fired a stream of magic which hit the casket before it glowed brightly and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Good, let's do the box of bags next then hit the bigfoot room, apparently they clogged the toilet again." The witch said as we cut to the sarcophagus appearing inside a large dark room.

Beside it appeared the other bags before zooming inside it to show Johnny spooning Chione again, both still asleep, but said male was looking comfy against the mummy, especially a certain part of him that was rubbing against her waist.

"Mmmmm….oh that feels nice Johnny…" She murmemred in her sleep with a smile.

"Mmmm….nice butt…" He muttered back while his arm wound up draped over her and accidentally grabbed at her chest.

"Zzz….harder Johnny." She murmured as she tried to wiggle closer, unconsciously rubbing her ass against his crotch.

He grinned and tried moving closer with a little thrust in his hips. "I'll give it….to you...as much as you want...zzz."

"Oh yes….you know I want it...zzzz" She moaned in her sleep as she felt it pressing against her ass.

This kept on going for the day with neither waking up, but that didn't mean Johnny didn't reach his peak a few times and made a little mess in his pants and on her rear.


	76. Nightmare Rarity and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Nightmare Rarity and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike stood there, unmoving. What point was there to run anyway? The only thing he saw was chaos around his home as buildings were caught on fire and ponies ran in fear.

His eyes teared up as he looked up into the sky for the one responsible for this. It was a tall alicorn with a black coat, and purple mane and tail with a few white streaks in them. He was looking at the one who he loved, Rarity.

It wasn't long ago that dark forces had corrupted Rarity, which in turn caused her to transform into what she now calls herself: Nightmare Rarity.

After that, Twilight and the others ran to Canterlot to try and warn the princesses, but that did nothing as Nightmare Rarity had turned Celestia and Luna to stone. Twilight and the others attempted to try and save her, but without her to use the element of generosity, the elements failed, causing Nightmare Rarity to easily subdue each one until they were defeated.

After that, she led an attack on major cities of Equestria, using some of the most dangerous creatures she could find from the Everfree Forest. Discord tried to fight, but he was too weak compared to Nightmare Rarity's new strength.

Now here he was, fighting back the tears as he made sure to stay out of sight and try to get out of there.

"Halt!" cried a night guard that held a spear. He and his partner were about to capture the small dragon, but his partner shook his shoulder. "What?"

"Isn't that the dragon our queen said to bring back alive at all costs?" both guards brought out a poster that had Spike's picture on it and looked at him to confirm it. Seeing that he was the one, they slowly came close to him.

"Get away!" cried Spike shooting green flames at their feet and ran the other way.

"Stop him!" yelled the guard as several who heard him began to chase after the dragon.

Spike evaded the guards by hiding beneath some rubble of a cottage and sighed with relief as they ran by.

He suddenly stopped though as he felt a dark presence behind him. He slowly turned and his eyes widened as Nightmare Rarity floated there with a grin on her face.

"Hello Spikey, nice to see you again." commented Nightmare Rarity landing on the ground.

"You...you're not the Rarity I know. The Rarity I know would never abandon her friends for all of this!" yelled Spike gesturing to the surrounding area.

"Oh? And what makes you think I abandoned them? You see Spikey, the dark forces merely gave me strength. I didn't betray anyone." Twilight and the others walked out from the shadows from behind Nightmare Rarity.

"Twilight? What's going on?" asked Spike who was afraid and confused.

"Simple. Rarity showed us what the dark forces could give us, and there's nothing to be afraid of. They granted us what we most wanted."

"I got to be captain of the Shadowbolts." replied Rainbow Dash.

"I was made minister of parties!" yelled Pinkie.

"Sweet Apple Acres is the leading supplier of apples, and I'm the CEO." replied Applejack.

"And I've grown more powerful with my magic." replied Twilight pointing to herself.

"But, what about Fluttershy?"

"I got more confidence!" came a loud yell as they turned to see Fluttershy wrestling with a large Timberwolf.

Spike shook his head before looking straight at Nightmare Rarity. "But why do all of this? Why not leave things the way they were?"

"Simple. Because if I'm ruler, than you can be my king." replied Nightmare Rarity who's form changed to that of the Rarity he knew.

"What? You brainwash our friends and do the same to my mom and aunt just for that?"

"Spike, we're fine." came a voice as like turned to see Celestia and Luna walk out, looking perfectly fine.

"Mom, aunty, but how?"

"Rarity didn't brainwash us, she merely let us feel what the power was like. I know it seems wrong and strange, but she did all of this for you." replied Celestia.

"Spikey, I know it's strange, but think of it like this. With us as rulers, we can have a fulfilling life. A kingodom to rule, each other to lean on, maybe even children to raise together." Rarity at this time nuzzled her head with his.

"But, everyone has changed-"

"There's going to be some changes, but answer this Spikey. Aren't you tired of being nice? Why not just worry for what you want and not what others want. After all, we have our friends, and you have your mother and aunt. All perfectly fine. So Spike, what do you say? Will you be my dark king?"

Spike looked down as he tried to wrap his mind around this. Other than him and Rarity ruling over Equestria, everything seemed positive. They still had their friends who were given positive adjustments, and his mom and aunt would be alright, but would be more along the lines of advisers. Plus, he had been hoping to have children in the future after Rarity agreed to be his. He made up his mind and looked at Rarity.

"I'd rather be surrounded by friends and family in this new order than be by myself." replied Spike.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Rarity with contained happiness.

"Yeah. I'll be your king." replied Spike bringing Rarity's lips onto his own as he could feel the dark magic flow into him. It was hard to relax, but he let the magic in without a fight. After pulling back, he opened his eyes and revealed the dark purplish tone that glowed lightly before going down.

"Come on, we've got a country to rule." replied Spike holding Rarity's hoof as they headed towards Canterlot with their family and friends beside them. It may have become a dark and twisted future, but spike wouldn't have it any other way.

(omake)

Nightmare Rarity and her husband sat on there thrones as their two children ran by them. Their son and daughter were kirin, hybrids of a pony and a dragon. Spike had matured thanks to the dark power and now resembled a teenage dragon with black scales instead of his purple one.

"Hmm, what to do today." mused Rarity tapping her chin.

"Why not torture Blueblood? We got plenty of ways." suggested Spike.

"Oooooh, maybe the kids can watch and learn at a young age the proper way to torture prisoners."

"I like it." replied Spll ike kissing her while their kids made gagging noises but then giggling as they continued their game of tag. Yup, everything turned out just right for them.


	77. Fluttershy and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Fluttershy and Spike

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, where we see a certain purple and green dragon was heading to see a good friend of his.

Today was the day he promised to help Fluttershy with her garden.

Soon the dragon arrived to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked the door, waiting to see who would open the door.

'Alright Spike, you can do it!' Told himself the purple dragon, known as Spike.

The door opened and showed the pegasus herself and element of kindness.

"Hello there, Spike..." Fluttershy said in her normal voice. "It's a pleasure that you came in..."

"I said I'd give you a hand and I follow through with my promises." smiled Spike.

"T-thank you..." She said with a blush on her face, making her look cute.

She lead Spike to the small garden she had out back where small birds flew above.

"So where do I start?" Spike said eagerly, making Fluttershy giggle.

"You can start watering the plants on the left side. I'll start planting now ones on the right..."

"Alright then!" Grinned Spike as he went to do his job.

He took his time and made sure to sprinkle water over all the flowers he could.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was putting the new plants alongside her animals, who were helping as well.

"There. Now I need to work on the next patch." Fluttershy said before looking at Spike, who was also finishing his part as well.

Spike was nearly done with the flowers, but noticed a bee start to fly near his face.

"H-hey there, little buddy..." Spike said nervously.

The bee soon started to fly faster around him, causing Spike to get real nervous.

"S-shy! Help!" Pleaded the dragon to the pink haired pegasus.

Fluttershy noticed Spike starting to get jumpy with the bee near him and saw him start to run from the bee and straight towards her!

"S-spike, w-wait-!" Fluttershy tried to warn him.

Spike didn't hear her and found himself crash into her.

Soon after that, both dragon and pegasus managed to recover their consciousness before they noticed the situation they were in...

Fluttershy was right under Spike who had his hands on both sides of her face.

Both of them were frozen, looking at each other with big blushes on their faces and rapid breaths.

'Okay Spike, stay calm. No need to panic.'

'O-oh my...W-what should I do?!'

Neither one tried to move and calmly stayed in that position.

The rest of the animals just watched the show before them, liking how their caretakers were acting around each other.

"Um..so...you okay?" asked Spike.

"Y-yes..." She whispered.

"I...uh...better get up." responded Spike pushing himself up.

"Y-yeah..." Said the pegasus.

Both of them looked away from the other with blushes on their faces.

After separating, they went back to do the jobs, but couldn't help but blush whenever they saw each other.

'What's with you? Just calm down, and focus.' thought Spike trying to stay focused.

Fluttershy meanwhile wasn't faring much better...

'Why can't I focus? He keeps popping up.' thought the pegasus.

Eventually both of them finished their jobs, but they were still ashamed enough to not speak to each other without blushing.

Angel saw the whole thing and was frustrated that these two couldn't look at each other!

And thus the rabbit got a devili-I mean, innocent idea to make them get together!

He rushed down to the garden and headed over to his owner.

"Uh, Angel. What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

He waved his arms around and pointed to his stomach.

"Oh my, are you sick?" She wondered worried.

He shook his head no and pointed to his open mouth.

"Is your mouth burning?" She asked yet again.

He slapped his face and pointed to his stomach which began to gurgle.

"Wait...are-are you gonna puke?!" She screamed, making Spike get worried as well.

Angel had a deadpan expression on his face as he ran over to Spike and kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" Cried the dragon before glaring at the bunny as the pegasus gasped. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Angel blew a raspberry at Spike which got the right reaction as Angel ran with Spike running at him.

Fluttershy soon followed worried while thinking on how to calm Spike down and reprimand Angel.

Angel ran around a tree with Spike following and waited til Fluttershy got close before tripping Spike causing him to fall towards the pegasus.

The result was both knocking into each other yet again, but this time there was a slight difference…

Spike landed under Fluttershy, and they both noticed their eyes looking directly into each other, and for a good reason.

That reason was...that their lips were touching each others!

Both stared into each other's eyes and were too scared to move.

'Oh no, oh no, OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!' Spike thought in panic.

Spike was about to get up, but found himself held down as Fluttershy closed her eyes and moved her lips against his.

'W-WHA-?!' He thought in astonishment before he let himself melt into the kiss.

Fluttershy felt at peace as Spike returned the kiss as that made her unfold her wings in happiness.

The other animals watched the event in happiness, especially Angel.

Soon they pulled back in need for air.

"W-woah..." He gasped before looking at her while blushing. "Not that I'd mind...but why did you k-kiss me?"

"Well...I've always...kinda...wanted to..." she muttered.

"Eh?" He said, not believing his ears.

"I've..had a...crush on you." replied Fluttershy looking away with a blush.

"W-what?!" He gasped.

"You always went to Rarity, so I never said anything." replied Fluttershy.

Spike couldn't help but feel guilty about that.

Here was a mare who held feelings for him, yet he constantly went after another without realizing how much Fluttershy must have felt for him.

'I'm sorry..." He said.

"What?" she asked with surprise.

"I didn't know about your feelings...and I chased after Rarity...I'm sorry Shy..." Spike said.

Fluttershy blushed and had tears of joy in her eyes as she simply laid against Spike and held him in a hug.

"But now I'm happy that we're together like this..." The pegasus whispered happy.

Spike blushed at hearing that and saw Angel and the rest of the animals smiling.

"Y-you knew about this?" Spike asked them.

Angel nodded as a response.

"...I don't know whether to kill you or thank you..." Spike admitted.

Fluttershy turned his head towards her and captured his lips once again.

Spike soon lost himself in the kiss as the animals cheered.

(Omake)

Fluttershy was smiling as she walked through the market.

She went to buy some food for herself and her boyfriend-er, dragonfriend, Spike.

But she stopped as she noticed Rarity talking with said dragon and was fluttering her eyes at him.

"Hello there Spikey-wikey, how are you today?" She asked.

"Uh, fine Rarity." replied Spike who didn't want to be near Rarity as for one he was over her, and two, Fluttershy could be seen nearby.

Sadly for the dragon, the latter was about to happen as Fluttershy, who wore a 'sweet' smile that could make even King Sombra cry for his mother, came near them.

"Hello Rarity, what are you doing?" she asked.

Rarity turned to greet her friend, but froze up in fear at the 'smile' on Fluttershy's face as Spike could only think 'Oh Shit!'

"I just want to make one thing clear." said Fluttershy walking next to Spike.

"A-and that is?" Rarity asked as she felt like running away.

Fluttershy shocked them both by moving her hoof down to Spike's groin and yelled, "THIS IS MINE!"

"EEEEEH?!" Both dragon and pony shouted as their faces went red from shock (Rarity) and embarrassment (Spike).

"THIS IS WHERE MY CHILDREN WILL COME FROM!" shouted Fluttershy with the face she had when she went nuts at the Gala.

'CRAP! SHY WENT INTO HER YANDERE MODE!' Spike thought pale.

"AND I'LL PROVE IT!" this time, Fluttershy grabbed Spike and tackled him to the ground while kissing him with ferocious hunger.

Rarity couldn't handle the shock and fainted as everypony else blushed at the sight while a unicorn with white mane, white spiked hair, red tear shaped marks on his face, and the kanji for oil as his cutie mark giggled perversely at the scene and began to write notes about this "being the best installment on the series yet!"


	78. Twivine and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Twivine and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike groaned as his eyes began to open. He began to notice he was lightheaded and saw he was upside down.

The last thing he remembered was he was sleeping at the castle when something wrapped around his ankle and dragged him away and to the Everfree Forest. He had passed out after hitting his head on a stray branch as he was being dragged.

"Ah, looks like you're awake." came a familiar voice as he saw the figure of Twilight come towards him.

"Tw-Twilight?" he asked.

"Close, but no." spoke the mare as she came into the light and was revealed to have the similar face to his surrogate sister, except her mane was black with a purple and aqua marine stripe. Her eyes were also purple with a slit pupil and aqua marine where there should be white in the eyes. She even had similar purple mist on her eyes that King Sombra had.

"W-who are you then?!" Spike asked nervously.

"You may call me...Twivine Sparkle." Introduced herself the now named Twivine.

"Twivine?" asked Spike with a confused expression.

"Yup, that's my name~!" She said in a sing song tone.

"Uh, well this has been fun, but I should probably head home." he spoke as he managed to undo the vines around his feet as he landed on the floor. But then he found himself surrounded by several vines as Twivine got closer to him...

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't be possible." she grinned.

"W-why not?" Spike asked getting scared.

"You see, after I was created from Twilight's DNA, I also gained something she held for you."

"W-what do you mean?" He asked curious.

"Her love for you." she whispered into his ear.

"W-what?!" Spike gasped in disbelief.

"Not as a sister, or as a mother, but as a mare."

Spike froze up in disbelief at what he heard as he could only say "W-what?!"

"I gained her love for you. She desires you insanely. In fact, I happen to know all of her dark perverted fantasies. Each with you in them." she whispered.

"W-what kind of fantasies?" Spike asked nervous as hell.

"Oh, like you mating with her in the shower, out in public, or even the one where you turn evil and turn her into your personal slave."

"W-WHAT?!" He gasped with a blush on his face as Twivine smirked before continuing.

"Or the one where she envisions you squeezing her flank as you two are out shopping."

Spike's blush got bigger upon hearing that.

"That's why I brought you here to be my king."

"K-KING?!" He gasped.

"Now that you know her little secrets, it's time for us to really 'bond'." she grinned licking her lips.

"H-how?" He asked while blushing.

"This." she pressed her lips against his.

Spike's eyes widened as he tried to back away, yet the vines' grasp was strong so he had no choice but to continue the make out session until they separated due to lack of air.

"Don't worry. That makes up for day 1. Now you just have to pay up for the rest of the 183742 days she had to go through without kissing you." she smiled.

Spike froze up upon hearing that before gulping, knowing he was stuck in quite the situation...

(Omake)

Right now we could see Spike kissing Twivine for the 364th time before the place began to shake.

"What's going on?" growled Twivine.

Spike was merely dazed from all the kissing as the wall of vines blew up revealing the mane six and the princesses themselves coming in.

"Release Spike!" demanded Celestia.

"...no." Twivine said before kissing the dragon yet again, not caring for the other's reactions.

"Let go of Spikey-Wikey!" yelled Rarity with her hooves up.

"...no." Twivine said before kissing her dragon again.

"How long are you gonna keep doing that?!" exclaimed Rainbow.

"As long as I want to..." Twivine said before kissing him again. "Or until he pays the remaining 183345 times he owed me a kiss..."

"Well, what can he do that's worth that many kisses?" asked Twilight with a blush.

"You should know more than anypony~!" Declared Twivine.

Twilight blushed at what her clone meant as she continued to smack on Spike.

"What does she mean by that, Twilight Sparkle?" Asked Luna curiously.

"Um, I don't know." denied Twilight.

"Are you sure~?" Pinkie asked with a sly smile.

"Yes!" exclaimed Twilight as Twivine didn't stop kissing Spike throughout the conversation.

"Um...girls...s-shouldn't we try to help Spike?" Asked a red faced Fluttershy.

"I agree with Fluttershy." spoke Celestia with a serious face.

"I don't know...they just look SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute~!" Pinkie said.

"You think any new ship is adorable." deadpanned Rainbow.

"Can you blame me?" She asked back with the puppy eyed look.

"...no." relented the pegasus.

"B-but..." Tried to say a red faced Twilight.

At this point, Spike was covered in Twivine's lipstick marks, and she didn't even have any lipstick.

"Fu fu fu fu~...we're already at 400~!" She gushed out.

"...help..." muttered Spike who was close to passing out in bliss from his situation.

"See?! He needs our help!" Said Rarity dramatically.

"Cease kissing my son!" proclaimed Celestia.

"...no." Twivine said before kissing him again.

"That's it." Celestia's horn glowed as she was ready to unleash a full smack down on the clone. But then several vines caught them all and held them in...suggestive positions.

"What is thine perverted gain?!" cried Luna with a blush.

"Oh nothing, just getting a king~!" Twivine replied. All the girls blushed as she looked confused. "Hmm, I forgot where we left off at. Guess we'll have to start all over." she smiled.

Spike then fainted from all the blood going to his face.

'This is both a dream, and a nightmare.' were his last thoughts before Twivine restarted her kissing.

"W-why are you doing this?!" Yelled a red faced Rainbow.

"Twilight here refused to act on her feelings, so I'm just doing what she didn't." she replied pointing to the original.

"Wait WHAT?!" All girls gasped as they looked at a red faced Twilight.

"Hey! We've spent years together! It's the classic childhood friend thing!" defended the alicorn.

"Are you sure? For me it looks more than that~!" Pinkie sang.

"Of course I'd hold feelings for him, but SOMEPONY caught his eye." this time she turned to Rarity.

"Thou mean that copy of thou?" Asked Luna.

"No. I'm talking about miss drama queen here." Twilight pointed to Rarity.

"Twilight!" Gasped Rarity.

"Hey, you never once returned his feelings!" spoke Twilight.

"She got ya there..." AJ said.

While they had their conversation, Twivine didn't stop her kissing once.

"Stop that!" Screamed Celestia with a red face.

"Why?" asked Twivine with a bored look.

"B-because that's very indecent!" Frowned the sun princess.

"Kissing your unconscious son is indecent?" she gave the princess a deadpanned look.

"Yes!" She answered.

"Oh. In that case, get over it." she shrugged resuming her kissing.

Finally, Twilight couldn't take it anymore and broke free as her eyes growled like her counterpart's. "LET GO OF SPIKE!" she exclaimed getting into her clone's face.

"No." She answered while grinning.

Twilight growled as she tackled Twivine, inadvertently dragging Spike with them as they rolled into the central bed. The end result was quite the...compromising position...

His body was sandwiched between both of them with some of the vines keeping them tied together.

"Camera! A Camera! MY KINGDOM FOR A CAMERA!" Pinkie yelled.

Twivine smiled as she closed the curtains to give them some privacy. Soon moans could be heard by the red faced mares.

"Censor it! CENSOR IT!" yelled Celestia.

"We can't! The fanon won't allow it!" Luna said, yet she had a perverted grin on her face.

Soon the moans got louder as the rest of the mares were stuck in the vines.

Finally AJ asked "Do ya think we could join em if we ask em?"

"Applejack!" gasped Rarity.

"Can ya blame me?" She said back.


	79. Myrtenaster and Weiss

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Myrtenaster and Weiss

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-RWBY's room-

Weiss groaned while slowly waking up from her sleep, which didn't feel long enough ever since Blake, Yang and Ruby started to have girlfriends or something, she really didn't care at the moment. She sat up and yawned before dragging herself over to the bathroom.

And inside, she got ready to take a shower while taking her clothes off.

"Can't Ruby ever sleep quietly?" she muttered before turning the water on and stepped. "I swear the dorm is getting cramped with those new girls, I don't even know what classes they attend, and what's with Blake's? Is she trying to cosplay or something?"

As she got into the water, her rapier, Myrtenaster, was slightly glowing a dark blue color.

' _..._ '

Weiss sighed while washing her hair as she didn't see a large spider crawling near the wall. "I'm talking to Ozpin about this right now, those girls can stay in their own dorm if they're living here and not ours."

That was when the spider crawled up her hair and slowly moved around the right ear.

Weiss blinked while feeling an itch and tried scratching at the spot.

The spider crawled onto the hand and looked at her. "..."

"AHHH! Spider!" She screamed in terror.

The rapier slowly glowed before taking the form of a short white haired figure with a blue and black butler uniform with black loafers, pure silver gloves, multi colored eyes, a small ass, a low B cup chest, and having a small silver pocket watch in her coat pocket, as the figure ran into the bathroom and threw open the curtains.

The spider flinched as the girl grabbed it and crushed it into a gooey paste.

"Spider eliminated mistress in arms." She said with a bow.

Weiss gaped seeing the person before screaming and pulled the curtains closed. "Who are you?! Get out of here while I'm taking a shower!"

"Yes mistress in arms." She bowed before picking up some soap and placed it in the shower as she walked away.

Weiss blushed and felt dirty from having some random 'boy' barge in here looking like her brother.

(Later)

Weiss slowly got out of the shower as the butler was sitting on the floor waiting for her with a stern expression.

"Was the water to your liking mistress in arms?" She asked.

"What are you doing still in my dorm? Get out before I have you hold off for trying to peep on me."

"Why? My services are still required as per your instructions." She said. "And I do not peep."

"You just ran in the bathroom and opened the curtains when I was getting cleaned up!"

"To eliminate the spider." She pointed out. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I call bull on that." she walked towards her Scroll. "I don't know if you're a new student or what, but you just wrote your expulsion letter for that stunt."

"For what stunt?"

"Peeping on me you bastard!"

"It's bitch." She pointed out. "I'm a girl."

"Well I...wait what?"

"I am a girl." She spoke. "I just wear this outfit because it allows me to help you more, mistress in arms."

"Well, whatever your gender is, you still barged in on me in the nude."

"To save you from a spider." She said before looking at her watch. "Oh, it's time for tea." She got up and walked towards the bathroom before turning her hand into a familiar rapier and turned it to the red slot. "This will take only a minute mistress in arms."

Weiss' eyes widened while the woman went on to the faucet. "Wh...Wh...What?!"

She took some tea bags from her pants pocket and placed one in before hitting the bottom of the cup with fire Dust, at a really low intensity as well. "Mmm mmm mmm."

Weiss turn and ran to the door before it opened and Yang walked in. "Yang! We have an intruder and peeping tom in the bathroom!"

"What?" She frowned and stomped towards the bathroom. "Let me at him!"

The girl turned around and frowned. "Oh the uncultured bimbo, go away before I slap you with my gloves."

"Bimbo?! Oh that's it pal, you're dead." frowned Yang before noticing the rapier and blinked. "Wait a sec….Oh now I get it!"

"What?" Weiss asked while not seeing the blond beating the peeping Tom to a bloody pulp.

"He's a weapon spirit."

"I'm a woman you uncultured neanderthal." The woman frowned. "Myrtenaster's the name, and serving my mistress in arms is my duty in life."

"Oh, really? Cause you look like a guy to me."

"I use chest bindings and heavy penny coats." She deadpanned before turning around. "Now if you excuse me, mistress in arms' tea is almost done."

"Yang, why aren't you beating that pervert up?"

"Because that 'pervert' is your weapon. I can't just attack her without getting my girls jealous. Trust me, they will find out one way or the other."

"What does this have anything to do with your girlfriends? They're not even here!"

Myrtenaster slowly finished making the tea before bringing it over to Weiss. "Earl Gray with a hint of coffee, just like your sister makes for you at home. Enjoy."

"Wait, how do you know that? Have you been stalking me too?!"

"Actually Weiss, I can answer that." Yang cleared her throat. "You see-"

"We interrupt this moment to explain that from now on any weapon spirit chapters with the explanation on how they came to be will be henceforth skipped over." spoke Yui appearing in the middle of the screen as everything freezed. "This is because at this point it's easy and simple if you've been keeping track, so we're not gonna waste any time with explanations on something already made clear, moving on."

Weiss blinked as she felt like something got skipped in her life. "So...she's a weapon that got a human form from love?"

"Yep."

"The bimbo is correct." Myrtenaster spoke up. "Even if her grades are abysmal at best."

"Call me that again and I'll melt you down."

"With what? I'm made of the finest metals in Atlas, not like your weapon spirits with their rust covered parts." She smirked. "After all, I'm stainless steel and laced with an anti rust coating."

"Weiss, I think she got her arrogant side from her."

"Shut up Yang!" She snapped.

"What are your orders mistress in arms?" Myrtenaster asked with a bow.

"My orders are for you not to suddenly barge in when I'm cleaning. You might be my weapon, but that doesn't mean you can do that all of a sudden."

"Yes mistress in arms." She bowed. "As you command."

"And you can also tell me just why you decided to reveal yourself now of all times."

"Because I heard you screaming from a spider." She revealed. "It would be devastating if you were to fall and crack your head on the bathtub side or slip and strangle yourself from the curtains around your neck."

"I mean why didn't you show up before this day? Like when I got here?"

"Because you just fought a Arma Gigas." She frowned. "And I didn't protect your face so I went into self slumber until that annoying sword called you a cooch."

"Which sword?"

"The one called Crocea Mors." She frowned. "The one hundred year old psychopath who dared to call my mistress in arms a cooch. I shall avenge this dishonor even if I have to blast both into orbit."

"That was Blake." She deadpanned. "I never got called a cooch."

"..." she put her head on the ground and started to quietly weep. "I'm a failure."

"Wow Weiss, way to be a diva." whispered Yang shaking her head. "And here she was caring for you on the sides."

"Oh shut up Yang." She frowned.

(Much later)

Myrtenaster still sat in the corner while Weiss walked back into the room.

"Ugh! Ozpin, you ugh!" She grumbled while finding out that due to the weapon spirits still being part of their persons, that they have to stay in the same room as her team. 'This is going to make it feel even more cramped then before.'

"Welcome back mistress in arms." She said sadly. "Sorry for being a failure, anything you need?"

"A way to deal with this tiny dorm would help." she muttered to herself.

She got up and turned her right hand into a rapier as it turned to the white setting. "As you wish."

BANG!

A blast of ice hit the walls as Myrtenaster began trying to break the wall to the next room down.

"Wait stop! What are you doing?!"

BANG!

"Making this room bigger for you." She said before the wall fell down to reveal a naked Coco on the other side.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Done." Myrtenaster said while Weiss was shocked.

"I was talking to myself! I wasn't being serious!"

She changed her arm back before curling up and rolled on the ground. "I'm a failure…."

"AHHHHH!"

(Much later)

"At least Coco agreed not to sue." spoke Yang.

"I still can't believe she did that!" Weiss yelled. "Like what the actual fuck?!"

"Maybe she just wants to be nice?" Ruby asked while holding Crescent Rose as Blake was being hugged by Gambol Shroud.

"How is it master partner in arms?" She asked while Blake was a little embarrassed at this.

"Fine, but your...chest is a bit close to mine."

"Because I want you to remember my chest." She said before Myrtenaster walked in with a bow.

"Mistress in arms." She spoke. "I have completed the task of gathering firewood."

'That fast?! But it should've taken her ten hours!'

"Shall I show you my labor?"

"Um, sure why not?"

She walked to the window and pointed. "Look."

The girls turned as Crescent Rose appeared and jaw dropped. Because over the Emerald Forest was a large treeless hole that looked like it was crushed by an unknown force.

"I used the gravity Dust for this job. That way the forest didn't get burned by the explosions or other hazards in my arsenal. I hope this is to your liking mistress in arms?"

"Well….it's….a lot."

She smiled as the weapon spirits fainted into weapon form. "Anything else mistress in arms?"

"Um….a massage?"

Myrtenaster nodded before moving to Weiss and started to give her a rough massage. "Tell me when it hurts."

"Ah! Easy! You're putting too much pressure back there."

"Yes mistress in arms." She said while being careful. "As you command."

"She may enjoy it without clothes." whispered Gamble Shroud as she was the only one not to faint.

"I heard that harlot." Myrtenaster frowned. "And my mistress in arms does not need to see my chest."

"I'm a ninja."

"I don't care as long as you hold your tongue and let mistress in arm's faithful servant give her the proper massage befitting her status as a noble and a Schnee."

Weiss frowned at that last part. She layed on the bed while her weapon rubbed around her back more carefully.

"Shall I rub your neck as well?" She asked while Weiss sighed a little.

"No."

"As you wish-GAH!" She cried out as Ruby jumped on her back.

"Give me a massage!"

"Get off me you troglodyte!" she growled yanking Ruby off and throwing her on the ground. "I only give massages to my mistress in arms!"

"Don't call my baby sister a troglodyte!" Yang growled.

"Well she is one for distracting me!"

"You wanna go tomboy?"

She frowned. "I am above your threats bimbo. Now let me work before I freeze you solid."

"Hey! Don't go talking to our fiance like that or we'll mess you up." Celica and Ember yelled while grabbing Yang by the chest.

They all glared at the other while Weiss just groaned at this.

'Why me?'

(Later)

Myrtenaster walked besides Weiss as she was walking to class. But for Weiss, it was WAY too close for comfort.

"Do you mind giving me some personal space?"

"But I need to help you to class." She said while walking to Oobleck's classroom. "And what if this Oobleck accidentally hits you with his coffee cup? You need a bodyguard mistress in arms."

"I can handle stuff like that, if I couldn't I wouldn't have what it takes to be a huntress."

"Noted." She spoke before seeing a piece of gum on the floor and blasted it away. "You won't stick to my mistress in arms shoe, worm!"

Weiss jumped at that while feeling like she was in danger and about to go insane. But not in any particular order. "Easy there! It was just some gum."

"Gum with the nerve to impede your path." She spoke before walking into the classroom. "Also I will have to advise you to not sit on the chair, less you get a feast diseases from these imbeciles."

"If I don't sit down, then what? Am I supposed to just stand?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said with a frown while sitting on the chair. "Now stand."

Weiss frowned before sitting down.

"No mistress in arms! Don't sit on the bacteria!"

"It's perfectly fine. You act like I'm gonna get a dangerous disease."

"Yes!" She panicked before Oobleck appeared next to her. "Wooden tables are home to bacteria!"

"Actually none of these tables are bacteria laced."

She jumped and pointed a rapier at him. "Don't you dare assassin!"

"Myrtenaster! As your mistress in arms, I command you to calm down, now."

She blinked before the rapier vanished into her body. "Yes mistress in arms, as you command."

"Weiss? Can you explain?" asked Oobleck.

"Well….."

That was when Omni appeared with a sign. "Please! Get to reviewing in the RCDS! I mean it! I'm getting really annoyed-" he then got hit in the face with a punching bag from Yui as he went flying. "YAAAAAHHHOOOOO!"

"It'll happen!" he yelled out before following him as the screen suddenly resumed.

'What just happened?' Myrtenaster thought while looking at Weiss. 'But what should I do? I need to save her from the bacteria….wait.' She then picked Weiss up and placed her on her lap. 'Perfect!'

"W-What are you doing now?" she blushed.

"Protecting you from bacteria." She said. "And from the splinters."

She blushed at this.

"So just relax and let your servant stand in for your chair."

"T-That's easier said than done." She blushed.

(Much later)

Weiss groaned while trying to figure out how to keep Myrtenaster away from her. The only problem was that she can ALWAYS find her. Like she could track the heiress no matter where she went.

Especially when she was in the bathroom or trying to hide in the closet. And those times she nearly screamed her head out.

'Maybe if I hide in a fridge?' she thought rubbing her head. 'I need some space from her or I might snap.'

As she was trying to figure this out, she didn't see that the door to her room was open or that someone was inside it.

"Ugh, looks like I need more bindings." muttered the weapon trying to fix her chest.

Weiss blinked before looking through the opening and saw Myrtenaster's now D cup chest.

"Stupid bindings, I really need stronger material than just common leather straps." She grumbled.

'Oh come on!' Weiss thought before seeing Myrtenaster grumble.

"I envy mistress in arms sometimes, at least her chest is smaller than my own." She groaned. "And ugh! She doesn't have these cumbersome mammary glands!"

'Wait, she doesn't like having a bigger chest?' Weiss thought in surprise.

"Gah!" She groaned while letting the bindings slip. "These things are going to impede my progress of making mistress in arms love me! Grr, maybe I should cut these things off?"

'Wait, love me?!' She thought in shock.

"Grrrrr!" She growled and started kicking the ground. "Why won't she love me?! I'm her partner in arms! It should be set in stone, not set in mud from her running away from me!"

'I only did that because she was so close, but I didn't think it was because she wanted to-wait! What was it Yang told me before?'

' _The weapon spirit apparently thinks that partner in arms is a marriage thing. Aka, ya hooked with them for life._ ' Spoke the memory of Yang.

"Marriage?!"

Myrtenaster jumped and quickly bowed. "M-M-Mistress in arms! Y-You came back?!" 'AHHHH!'

Weiss covered her mouth with a blush before moving out of the closet. "Um...yes."

She covered her chest. "D-Don't look! I'm indecent!"

"Relax, we're both girls here."

"B-But I have cow tits!" She snapped. "They are unfit for service! I'm a bimbo!"

"You're not-"

"I am one!" She interrupted. "Just look at them! They're going to cause property damage and broken bones!"

"Silence!"

She stopped talking and bowed quickly. 'Mistress in arms is mad!'

"You're not a bimbo, alright? I'm making that clear right now."

She gulped in fear. "Y-Yes mistress in arms."

"As for why I was hiding, it's because you haven't given me time to myself because you're too worried about me over and over."

"W-What?" Myrtenaster said in confusion. "But I'm your butler! I have to worry!"

"Not all the time." She deadpanned. "Especially in the bathroom."

"The toilets were evil bacteria laced cesspools!"

"Then new rule, every time you get too worried you will go to Ruby for 'maintenance'."

She paled in horror. "N-N-No! Anything but that!"

"Then stop."

"Y-Yes mistress in arms."

"As for the whole marriage thing…"

She gulped. "I-I-I….but….mistress in arms. I was waiting for you to...well graduate before proposing."

"So you were going to propose to your mistress, even though you're a servant?"

"...yes." Myrtenaster blushed. "I well…." she groaned. "Ugh! Ok! I love you mistress in arms! Since I was made!"

"That was bold of you." remarked Weiss with a firm expression. "You DO know what my family is like right?"

"They are drunks with no brain." She muttered under her voice. "Especially the boy."

"I'm just saying, are you prepared to deal with them if you were to become part of the family?"

"Yes mistress in arms." She bowed. "As you command."

She sighed before seeing Myrtenaster shaking like a leaf. "Then let's make a deal. If you manage to prove yourself, I might consider your offer."

"But how?" She asked nervously.

"I mean show me you can be more than just a servant."

"Like….a slave?"

"No! And stop shaking, I'm not mad at you!"

"Sorry!" She cried out.

Weiss facepalmed. "No stop acting like that! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"S-Sorry!"

"You can quit apologizing too."

Myrtenaster gulped in fear before bowing. "Y-Yes mistress in arms." 'Ah! She's still disappointed in me! What should I do?!'

'I need to make her stop feeling scared.' She thought while trying to think of an idea. 'Maybe if I compliment her on her breasts...no that won't work.'

'I'm the worst weapon ever, maybe I should really be melted down for parts.' Myrtenaster thought while shaking her body as Weiss got an idea and patted her on the head. "W-What?"

"You're a good girl." She said with a smile. "A very good and kind girl."

"M-Mistress in arms?"

"Relax." She said. "You are a good girl Myrtenaster."

She blushed while slowly calming down and felt her body warming up. 'This is nice.'

Weiss kept on patting the girl while feeling a little relaxed herself. "Feel better?"

"Yes." She said with a sigh. "Thank you so much."

"Good, now how does my suggestion sound?"

"It sounds good….Weiss." She said with a bright blush. "I will...try my best."

"Good, I expect that." She said with a smile. "Just try not to be overly protective ok?"

"Yes." She said before giving Weiss a small hug.

Weiss hugged back just as Ruby came into the room.

"I'm back!" She called out while holding some cookies. "And I….wow. She's got some udders."

"EEEP!" Myrtenaster cried out before running into the closet. "I'M INDECENT!"

"Ruby!"

"What? I'm just saying." She said while eating some cookies. "Nom nom nom."

'What am I going to do with her?' Weiss thought with a groan. 'Guess I should try and get her to accept her chest for what it is.'

'Why me?!' Myrtenaster thought while hiding in the closet. 'WHY ME?!'

"Nom nom nom." 'Milk.'


	80. Keto and Percy part 3

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Keto and Percy part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Clarisse calm down!" Yelled Percy ducking spears being thrown as he hid behind a tree. "Don't go blaming it on me! I didn't ask her to do it!"

"You're her stepdad!" She yelled out while running at him with two swords.

"It's not like I can tell her what to do! She wouldn't listen anyway!" He called before running again.

"Then tell your girlfriend to keep her daughters under control, all I remember was fighting then I was naked next to the lake covered in bite marks and hickeys!" She roared as she tried to stab him.

"Maybe you found out you preferred seafood!" He tried joking before nearly getting his head chopped off. "Ah! Wrong choice of words!"

"Oh wrong doesn't even begin to describe it, after she woke up she swam away with a blush after slapping my ass saying she'd be back for another round, you just made me some monsters booty call!" She growled while looking close to foaming at the mouth.

"I-It could be worse, at least you don't have to be worried about getting pregnant, right?" He asked nervously. He saw her hold a club up making him bolt down to the beach. "Right, into the water I go!"

"Get back here and take your beatings like a man you bastard!" She screamed in rage as she rushed after him.

He rushed over the sand and dove into the water before swimming down and sighed in relief. 'I'm gonna need to talk to Keto about giving Helen some kind of braces, Clarisse could put her dad to shame.'

Percy lied down on the bottom of the lake and stared up at the fish and sea monsters swimming above him. 'I still can't believe I'm in a relation with a goddess, much less that we have a son, I wonder if this has all been one long insane dream?'

"Daddy!" Cried said son before he got tackled by him making him spin in the water.

"Hey son." He smiled at the enthusiasm while patting his back. "Where'd you come from?"

"I was playing hide and seek with mommy but then I saw you, what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say Clarisse is in a bad mood and daddy had to duck down here for the time being."

"Is she like mommy when she found out she wasn't having another baby after you two played that adult game?"

"Um….let's just say yes for now and agree that mommy and I need to have a little talk about the 'adult game'."

"Ok, she said I could play it once I was older and found a nice girl that would give her lots of grandbabies." He said as Percy groaned.

'Keto, at this rate you're gonna turn our son into a pervert.' He thought before spotting Helen swim by and got an idea. "Hey, why don't you let your sister her 'girlfriend' is near the beach? I'm sure she'd love to say hi."

"Ok! Hey Helen!" He called as he began to swim towards his half-sister.

"What is it squirt?" She asked with a huff.

"Daddy said your girlfriend was at the beach waiting for you, he said you would like to say hi to her!"

"What?" She blushed and looked at Percy who was already swimming away making her growl. "Hey!"

"I won't stop you!" He called back while inwardly sighing. 'She's gonna try and tear my head off later, I just know it.'

"That impudent half-blood… Hercules, where exactly did he say my 'girlfriend' was on the beach?"

"He just said she was nearby, I think right on the shore."

'Well I could use a stress reliever.' She thought as she began to swim to the surface as we cut to Keto going through what looked like a photo album full of monsters.

"Ah, nothing feels good then looking back at all the beautiful children I had. Only good thing to come out of being with that jerk." She said with a frown before smiling. "At least I found a new husb- boyfriend, I bet my babies would love him to."

As she flipped through several moments of her kids causing carnage and chaos, she got hit with an idea. "Maybe they could meet him….we haven't had a family reunion since we sunk that silly boat….the titanic I think? I think it's time we all meet up, I want to see all my cute babies and introduce them to their new daddy."

She got up and started pacing while rubbing her chin. "But how could I get the word out? They're probably all around the world doing their own things, except Charybdis and Scylla, so how could I let them know?" She wondered before grinning. "I got it, I have one daughter here who can spread the word, I'll tell her to tell all my babies to meet here at camp to see me in a week, she'll get to everyone by then."

She rushed out of her office and went down to the aquarium where a girl with blue skin and fins on her head, hands, and legs was busy floating in a tank while looking bored. "Ugh, how much longer is mom going to need me to show off to those brats?"

"Oh Aggie~"

"Huh? Oh, hi mom, what's up?" She asked as she turned to her wetsuit clad mother.

"I need you to do me a big favor."

"Actually mom we need to talk. Those shows where you have some of those demigod brats touch my fins? Yeah have Helen do that, last Hermes kid who grabbed my head nearly tried to yank them off."

"Well I'll certainly have a chat about that with them, but this might be your lucky day, I need you to go deliver a message out to everyone to come here."

"Deliver a message to everyone? What do you mean?"

"I want you to tell all of my little babies to meet here at the camp in a week, and I do mean EVERYONE, I have a very big surprise planned." She said with a big grin.

"That's gonna be close to impossible." She sweatdropped.

"What do you mean, of course it's possible, once you meet one of your siblings you tell them, then you both go out and each find another sibling, then they go out and so on and so on. Can you please just try, for me?" She asked as Aggie sighed.

"Alright fine, but I doubt they're all gonna make it."

"Tell them their mother misses them, and I will be very upset if they don't come, ok?" She said as she walked towards the side of the tank before pulling a lever as the water began to drain out like a toilet bowl, heading towards the ocean.

"Woah!" Cried out Aggie getting sucked out of the tank. "Hey!"

"Please hurry dear!" She called with a smile. "Watching them go is always so hard."

Aggie screamed due to the long tunnel trip as she landed in the ocean and groaned before shaking her head with a growl. "Who's great idea was it to add that feature to the tank?!"

With nothing better to do she turned and began swimming out into the ocean with a grumble. "Mom is gonna owe me big time for doing this." She muttered as she looked around. "Now then, who's the closest to me… I think Zeki is, though he is always difficult." She groaned as she began to swim away.

(Later)

"Ah, this is the life, ain't that right Sonny?" Asked Echidna who was currently sitting on a park bench, enjoying the son's warmth while her son sat next to her on the bench while trying to take a nap. "No demigod brats trying to avenge other brats we killed, plenty of delicious mortals and a beautiful day, this is perfect." She said with a sigh, unaware of the public fountain which began to shake.

The chimera itself just gave a low growl in response before it's ears perked up making it turn with it's snake tail letting out a hiss and looked at the fountain before growling louder.

"Huh? What is it Sonny?" She asked as she sat up before the top of the fountain exploded, making her jump up. "What? Is this some kind of demigod attack?!"

"Ah!" Gasped Aggie popping up and sighed in relief. "I thought I'd never get here, those stupid pipes are too tiny!"

"Aggie? What the hell are you doing here, I thought you were in the ocean?" Echidna asked as she began to frown. 'This brat just ruined my perfect day, now the mortal police will be here soon!'

"I'm here for mom." She replied with a frown before seeing the chimera growling at her. "Tell your son to calm down, I just came here to tell you mom's having some reunion."

"Reunion? Why would she want one of those?" She said as she held up her hand, making the chimera calm down. "Also pass, those things are boring as hades."

"I don't get it either, ever since we all moved to camp halfblood she's been acting weirder than usual. Frankly I blame that dumb demigod of a boyfriend." Frowned Aggie.

"What? Camp half blood, demigod boyfriend, what the hell happened while I was gone?!" She asked in confusion before her eyes widened. 'Is this a trap, is mom gaining their trust and then bringing us in to end that camp once and for all?'

"I don't get it either. Apparently me and the others are sticking around after she divorced dad or something, then started dating the spawn of Poseidon. Now she wants a reunion with ALL her babies showing up. Frankly it's a waste of time in my eyes.'

"Son of Poseidon? It wouldn't happen to be that brat Perseus Jackson, would it?" She asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah something like that. Anyways, it starts in a week, so show up if you want, really it doesn't matter to me if anyone does or not." She shrugged.

"Oh trust me, I'll be there, and I'll spread the word." She said with a dark chuckle. 'Those demigods aren't going know what hit them.'

Aggie went ahead and dunked back into the fountain to go down the pipes while Echidna turned to the chimera.

"Come on sonny, we've got to spread the word about this little 'reunion'." She said as she began to walk away as police began to arrive at the scene. "It's going to be one no one will ever forget."

(Later)

"Um, Keto, why is the aquarium full of snack foods?" Percy asked in confusion. "I don't think they'll stay crunchy if they're soaked with water."

"Oh I know, but I'm expecting guests and most of them prefer them that way, and besides I filled your cabin with the dry stuff for the extra fussy ones." She said with a smile as she ran around the aquarium tidying things up.

"Guests? You mean like a bunch of picnic ants?" He joked.

"Nope, I invited my babies over for a reunion!" She said with a big smile as Percy stopped in his tracks. "Do you think I should make hot dogs or throw them some raw fish into the water?"

"Wait, by babies you mean the ones already here right? Cause I don't think many of them like dry food."

"Oh no silly, I mean all of my babies, the ones I had with HIM, they're the only good thing to come from that marriage." She said with a sigh.

Percy turned to her with a fearful expression. "Wait...you invited them….here?"

"Yep! I was going over my albums and I just missed them so much when it struck me, they haven't met you yet, since you're going to marry me eventually they'll need to know their new father." She beamed before frowning. "Especially since you killed some of them, it's a good idea to make amends and show them you're sorry."

"B...But Keto! Letting you and the others in is one thing because you're reasonable, but the others? One of them literally tried to sick her pet chihuhaha on me which could breath fire!"

"Hey, that chihuahua is my grandson and for your information he was trying to play with you, you have to stop holding onto the past dear." She said with a smile as he groaned.

"But what about the camp full of half-bloods, your babies are going to try and kill them! Have you even discussed this with Chiron and Mr. D?"

"..."

"You didn't did you?"

"It….may have slipped my mind." She muttered as she looked away.

"It's fine, there's still time to fix this, right? When are they supposed to come over?"

"Well I sent Aggie out to tell them to come in a week, which was a week ago, so….ten minutes."

"...ok new plan, we just shut off the underwater ways to get into camp and let the tree do its job of keeping them out."

"Um….about that….I already had Hercules disable them so they didn't accidentally close on any of my babies….and told him to lock them once they were all in so they couldn't try to sneak out?"

"Soooo….you invited several dangerous monsters into a demigod camp, with one barrier, most of them willing to eat demigods, some of who want my head, all for a family reunion?"

"...I really wanted to see them again?"

"Keto!"

"Well I'm sorry! This is the first time I've been to the ocean in a long time and I'm sorry if I want to see my children! Look, once they come in I'll just explain to them they can't eat anyone and have them change into their human forms, ok?"

"Provided they listen!"

"They will, I'm their mother!"

"Even still, I'm gonna go warn Chiron and Mr. D."

"Fine, but they better not hurt my babies!" She said before they felt the ground began to rumble as they heard a large splashing sound coming from the beach.

"Shit!" Cursed Percy.

"They're here!" Cried Keto happily as she grabbed Percy's hand and began to drag him out towards the beach. "We have to go meet them!"

"But the camp hasn't been warned yet! They'll be sitting ducks!"

"Then we better get to the beach first!"

"But-"

"Beach. Now." She spoke looking at him seriously with a cold look in her eyes.

"...ok." He said as her face quickly changed back to a smile. 'How do I keep forgetting that she is an incredibly powerful goddess?'

"Goody!" She beamed as she dragged him closer with the water bubbling before gushing out as they saw a huge monster rise up which looked like a cross between a cockroach and shrimp with it being two hundred feet long. "My little baby Skolopendra! How are you doing?" She called happily as the monster looked down at her.

It let out an incoherent gurgle with the tentacles around it's maw twitching and wriggling.

"You're the first? Well come down here and give your mother a hug!" She said as she spread her arms out with a smile.

It leaned it's head down while using its tentacles to hug her before looking at Percy who tried giving an awkward wave with Skolopendra looking confused. It gargled a bit with Keto looking offended.

"No he is not for eating young lady, he is my new husband, now change into your human form and introduce yourself to him."

Skolopendra slowly began to glow pink and shrink down in size until it resembled a young woman with messy brown hair with pink tips and wore a messy looking white toga that barely covered her legs and seemed taller than Keto. "What do you mean he's your boyfriend?" She asked in a raspy voice as she looked him over in confusion. "What happened to you and dad?"

"I left him after realizing I was tired of his flashy attitude instead of actually showing people the important thing. Teaching people how great our children were, I actually met Percy here when he and his friends came by and in a way it was like fate." She smiled with Percy blushed at the memory.

"Ok...so he's the one demigod we leave alive after eating the others?" She asked as she pointed at the crowd of hastily armed and frightened demigods behind Keto and Percy.

"What? Of course not." She replied while Percy turned and sighed to himself.

"So….we ARE going to eat him with the others?"

"No! We're not eating anyone, we're here for a nice family reunion, so no one is eating any of the demigods, ok? Why would you think that?"

"That's what I heard. You needed us to come here soon because we were going to devour all the demigods, isn't that right?"

"No! You are here so I can see my precious babies again and so you can meet my new husband Percy, no demigod eating of any kind."

'I'm not your husband yet Keto.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

"Huh, so I guess Medusa was wrong." She replied before the campers stopped with spears and swords at the ready making Percy inwardly groan.

"Calm down, false alarm, Keto….is having a family reunion." He said as Chiron began to push himself to the front of the crowd.

"Family reunion? Why was I not told this before hand?" He asked with a frown. "Keto, explain."

"Um….ok, funny story." She said nervously as the water began to ripple as multiple dark shapes began to appear underneath the water. "I wanted to see my babies so I came up with the idea to have a reunion and show them off to Percy and in all the excitement I forgot to tell you?"

"You mean you let dangerous monsters into camp!?" Cried out Annabeth in shock.

"Oh please, I'm their mother, I'll just tell them not to hurt any of the campers." She waved off as a multi headed looking dragon burst from the water and hissed making Percy's eyes widen.

"Scylla?! How did she leave the triangle?!"

"Oh I just grounded her and Charybdis there for awhile, I said it was ok for them to come." She said with a smile as three woman with snakes for hair and wings popped out of the water with one of them wearing a blindfold.

"Medusa!" Screamed a Demeter kid before fainting as numerous kids raised their shields up with Annabeth yanking Percy back.

"Quick put this on!" She handed him a blindfold.

"Oh calm down, Medusa is wearing a special cloth I made her that lets her see everyone, but keeps us from seeing her eyes, she doesn't want to turn her sisters and brothers to stone after all." Keto said as she waved her hand.

"I knew letting her stick around was a bad idea!" Cried out a Hephaestus kid while holding what looked like an extreme version of a slingshot.

"Oh calm down." She said as a large creature that had the body of the goat, a head of a lion and a snake for a tail bursted out of the water with a scaled woman on his back.

"Echidna?!" Screamed Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Hello again Perseus Jackson!" She cackled before spotting Keto next to him. "Mother!"

"Echidna! My baby how are you doing, is everyone here?" She asked as she looked around with stars in her eyes.

"Charybdis said she might be late." Spoke Skolopendra while Mr. D reached the crowd and let out a tired groan.

"Oh what fresh hell is all of this?" He groaned as some of the monsters hissed at his presence. "Kita what are all these things doing here?"

"It's Keto, and they're my children here for my family reunion. Except for Chimera over there, he's my grandson!"

"Family reunion? I thought we were going to destroy the camp!" Echidna hissed as Keto frowned and turned to her.

"Of course not, who told you that?!"

"Aggie told me about this and it sounded like we were going to burn this wretched camp to the ground."

"No! That is the exact opposite, we're here to have fun and catch up, I wanted to see all of my babies again and introduce them to their new father!" She gestured to Percy who tried giving an even more awkward wave making most of the monster let out angry or scowl.

"Um….nice seeing some of you again. Scylla, doing something with your heads?"

"Mother….are you out of your mind?!" She screamed as the others roared in agreement.

"Of course not."

"Then why aren't we slaughtering all these demigods here and now?" Asked Stheno looking around while her hair hissed. "I wouldn't mind going nuts, it's been a while since we had a buffet set up for us."

"While there is a buffet it's not the demigods, I made an agreement with Chiron to stay here and give refuge to my babies as long as they didn't hurt anyone, so now you will all shift into your human forms and behave, or else do I have to get out the paddle?" She asked dangerously as all of the monsters shivered.

"Paddle?" Spoke Annabeth dumbfounded along with the other campers.

"You don't want to know." Muttered Echidna as most of the monsters began to glow and shrink and walk out of the water.

"It certainly has been a while hasn't it Perseus? How was taking my head as a trophy working out for you?" Asked Medusa with a frown as her snakes hissed at him.

"Um… sorry, I sent it to Olympus and then my mom used it to turn her bastard husband to stone." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um….how exactly do you have it back, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well I got it back by reforming, if the cut off head is destroyed or put in metal I am allowed to reform, and don't think I won't make you pay for cutting it off in the first place." She hissed before Keto cleared her throat.

"Now now, no need for grudges."

"We have a damn right to against this brat." Hissed Stheno.

"Yeah! Buy two for one beach towels and get the third one for free!" Euryale yelled out while that befuddled most of the campers with Percy being the one who understood.

"If it wasn't for him and his friends, I'd have some demigod appetizers." Hissed a girl with green dreadlocks and tan skin with a green toga while turning her gaze at Annabeth. "That includes you daughter of Athena."

"Oh come on Scylla, no need to be bitter, I prepared plenty of food for all of my babies, we can chat, mingle, and introduce you to your newest little brother Hercules."

"Brother?!" Spoke the monsters in shock, minus Chimera who just growled in confusion.

"Mother, since when were you pregnant, how come you never told us?" Asked Medusa in confusion.

"Well at the time I wasn't thinking and was just happy I had a new husband to give me more children."

"Wait….so Perseus Jackson…" Stheno said as they all turned their heads to Percy.

He blushed and looked away.

"Yes, and judging by the shark fin he's almost here!" Keto said as she looked off into the water.

Chimera turned his head and growled with the tail hissing as he got into a crouching stance.

"Down boy." Echidna said as the creature got closer before a shark jumped out of the water, heading towards Keto as it changed in the air into Hercules.

"Mommy!"

"My little Hercules!" She laughed as she caught him. "You know how you wanted more siblings? Well here they are!"

"Ooooh!" He cried as his eyes went bigs. "Sisters!" He laughed as he ran towards Medusa and hugged her legs.

She looked down at him in surprise with Percy silently praying to his dad that she didn't get upset. He watched nervously as she reached down and lifted him up into her arms.

"So you're Hercules?"

"Yep, are you my sister? Your snakes are pretty!" He said as he tried to pet one of them.

"Well if your mommy is mine, then yes, I'm your sister." She said as she let him touch her hair. "Well….I've known Hercules for thirty seconds, but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone here and then myself."

Percy gawked while Stheno and Euryale moved over near his son and rubbed his ears. 'Wait, did she really just say that or do I have water in my ears?'

"Surprised, huh Percy?" Keto asked with a smile as her children pushed to get closer to Medusa and Hercules. "Trust me, if there's one thing my babies love more than eating demigods it's fawning over little siblings."

"Chiron, I know I haven't had alcohol in Zeus knows how long, but am I seeing this or going blind?" Muttered Dionysus.

"No….I can assure you this is real….somehow?" He said in shock.

"Come on, let's take this party off the beach and go to the aquarium, ok?" Keto called to her children. "We can talk, eat, fawn over Hercules and talk about your new father there."

With reluctance on most of them, they made their way to the aquarium and left the campers behind with most wondering if they were hallucinating from too much sugar or hit their heads.

"What the hell just happened?!" Cried out Clarisse.

"I...I don't know." Said Annabeth in shock.

"Um...let's go back to our cabins….and try to wake up from this dream." Grover said in shock as we cut to the aquarium.

"This place seems too cramped." Remarked Scylla while biting into a fish, head first, as Skolopendra floated by her.

"I know, but at least we get to relax and eat, plus we get a new sibling, since when was the last time mom gave birth?"

"Beats me." She shrugged while the gorgon sisters were fawning over Hercules in the stands. "Just wish Charybdis would hurry up and get here or else she won't let me live it down. 'Oh why didn't you tell me we had a new brother?' and it'll be like that on and on when I have to get back there to that stupid rock."

"Right, right, I just can't believe she left dad for that demigod, it's crazy, right?" She said as she looked at Percy who was talking to Echidna who was frowning at him. "I guess we should have seen the signs her and dad were separating, the lack of new kids being the biggest."

"Yeah, frankly I'm just amazed mom hasn't gotten him to give her a dozen a year yet, you know she's gonna want a lot of new ones now."

"Yeah, and frankly so do I, I miss having baby siblings to look after, they're fun, cute, and deadly, it's the perfect combination!"

Back down with Percy, he was feeling defenseless since Echidna and Chimera were on both sides of him on the seat with Chimera growling non stop.

"So… what have you been up to since saint louis?" He asked nervously. "Been around the country? Seen...any good sites?"

"Yes, and at everyone I've eaten another halfblood." She said coldly. "What makes you so special?"

He gulped and kept an eye on Chimera. "Look, I can get this is really really REALLY awkward, for everyone here."

"You think? Our mother left our father, a literal god for you, a halfblood who knocked her up!" She hissed angrily.

'It's not like I had much of a chance to escape on my own if I didn't get her to fucking me.' He thought while Chimera growled with flame seeping from it's maw. "M-Maybe this can be seen as a good thing."

"How, because you gave us a new cute sibling? That doesn't change the fact that mom is too good for you." She hissed angrily.

"Well...I mean more like in the sense for you guys and the camp." He tried clarifying. "I mean, here at camp she's safe and sound with the kids helping out like an extra form of protection, and it's not like I made her stick with me, she made the willing choice and decision to stick with me."

"Well mom's always been…. Eccentric, but I don't want to watch her break down when you kick the bucket from a monster attack or old age, the plain and simple fact is that she is going to outlive you, you are her midlife crisis, nothing more, nothing less."

Percy felt that one hit before looking over at said goddess telling the gorgons about her son. 'She's not wrong there, I'm not gonna live even half her age.'

"And so will your kids, with you and her they're three fourth gods, making them true monsters and immortals, they will have to watch you die just like her, and then we'll be left to deal with our grieving mother."

"Well excuse me, but that's not my fault on being half god." He frowned. "I didn't tell my parents to go ahead and have me, so pardon me if I don't have the power of immortality. At least I have the decency to say I actually care about her. I'm willing to admit having a son this soon in life is a lot to take in, but I'm proud to say Hercules IS my child with Keto, who I've gotten to care for deeply. How many demigods would be willing to say the same? Especially considering how much of a reputation you've made? If it was anyone else can you say they'd stay with her or run off without looking back?"

"...no, I can't." She said with a sigh as Keto began to approach them. "But in the end I still don't like you being with my mother."

"And I'm not gonna force you to accept it. I've had to deal with a bastard of a step dad before, so I get where you're coming from. It's new, sudden, and hard to accept. You could hate me until I pass on, that's fine, but at the very least you can stomach it for Keto since she's so happy to have her family here."

"Thanks Percy, I knew you cared." She said behind them, making them jump a bit.

"Mom! Um….how much did you hear?"

"The part where you didn't like him being with me." She said with a frown as Echidna gulped. "Now I know it's hard to accept, but Percy is going to be my husband, plus I'm petitioning olympus to make him a god."

"What?!" the two said at once.

"Yep, I heard how you turned down godhood Percy to make all the gods feel welcomed, so a lot of them want you to stick around, especially since you have a lot of influence with the really powerful gods." She said with a smile.

"So….if they go through with it…"

"You'll be a god~!" She said with a big smile. "In fact I'm sending a copy of it around the reunion, once all of my babies sign it I think it'll be enough signatures for them to go through with it, all the minor gods and goddesses signed it along with a few of the big ones." She said as he paled.

'She could be a lawyer with how far she plans things out!' He thought in shock. "Um….what if I don't want to be a god?"

Keto suddenly looked sad with her lip quivering. "You….You don't want to be with me forever?"

"Yeah, don't you wanna be with mommy?" Hercules said as he made his way towards them.

"Well….um…" He saw Echidna and Chimera look with frowns making him gulp. "I...just thought maybe you could tell me that before, I mean that IS pretty big."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise, I was hoping you'd be so happy you'd give me another baby." She said with a smile as he blushed a bit. "Or maybe three...four...five would be nice."

"Well...it's not that I don't wanna be with you, but maybe you could talk to me about big decisions like that in the future?"

"So you are gonna be with mommy?" Asked Hercules.

"Um…. yeah, I guess I am." He said as he smiled.

"Yay, you're gonna marry mommy!"

"I knew you would!" Beamed Keto before grabbing his face and pressed their lips together. His eyes went wide before giving in and kissing her back.

"Wow….when was the last time we saw mom that happy?" Scylla asked Medusa with a smile.

"When she and father had their 50th anniversary I think."

"Wow…. maybe this halfblood won't be so bad, huh?"

"I still feel like eating him." Grumbled Stheno.

"Same, but if we did we wouldn't get any more cute siblings any time soon." She remarked before noticing a change in the water and turned her head to see a figure swimming into the tank. "Looks like Charybdis finally showed up."

"Hey, what did I mi- who is kissing mom?!" Called a red headed woman with a mouth full of sharp teeth and a torn red toga on.

"Percy Jackson, one of the demigods we nearly ate at the bermuda triangle." Informed Scylla. "Apparently he's our new stepdad now."

"He's what?!"

"Also we have a new baby brother." She said as she pointed at Hercules.

Charybdis looked down at the boy who was rubbing Chimera's head making her eyes widen. "He's…...so cute!" She said as she swam towards him and pressed her face against the glass.

"Then get out and say hi to his face."

"Oh, right." She said as she swam out of the tank and jumped onto the floor.

Hercules turned before finding himself picked up by Charybdis who was smiling which gave him a clear look at her teeth. "Hi, I'm Hercules."

"I'm Charybdis, I'm your big sis!" She said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Oooh! Yay!" He beamed hugging back.

"It seems like my babies like Hercules, what do you say about giving them a few more siblings~?" Keto whispered into his ear as she ended the kiss.

"M-Maybe let's hold off, at least for a little bit." He got out while Hercules gave Charybdis' teeth a poke without flinching.

"Wow, your teeth are so cool!" He said in amazement as she smiled. "Are you like a giant shark?"

"No, I'm a big monster who makes whirlpools." She said as she looked down at him. 'He's so cute and innocent, he isn't even scared of my teeth!'

"What do you look like? Can you transform right now?"

"No, I'm too big for this aquarium, but in the ocean I look like a giant mouth in the center of a whirlpool."

"Wow! That sounds amazing!"

"Oh that's nothing, I have seven heads and I eat passerbys." Scylla added in.

"Oh! That reminds me." Keto turned to Echidna. "I'm curious, you brought Chimera, but what about your other kids? I haven't seen my grandkids in who knows how long."

Echidna frowned before grinning. 'This might be a good way to get back at that brat.' "Well, I would have loved to, but after the titan war and the battle with Gaea, Perseus Jackson and the other half bloods killed most of them, they're in tartarus right now."

"What?!" She cried as she snapped her head at Percy. "Is this true?!"

"Yes, but it was a war!" He held his hands up.

"Those were my grandbabies!" She shouted angrily.

"Well I couldn't just let them kill us! We can't come back like monsters!"

"But the grandbabies!" She shouted before grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "We're making more babies right now, one for every one of my babies and grandbabies that has been killed!"

"Keto wait! That's jumping the gun don't you think?!"

"No, now let's go make more babies!" She shouted as her children stared at them in shock.

"Well…. That didn't go how I planned."

(Later)

Hercules smiled while riding on Chimera's back, much to the monster's annoyance. "Faster, faster!" He cheered as he held onto its tail like a teddy bear.

'That's it!' He thought before it's form began to glow and shrink to where the tail receded into its body.

"Huh?" Hercules said in confusion as he looked down to see a small boy with a lot of blonde hair and cat like eyes.

"Stop riding me!" He growled jumping up and down. "Do I look like some kind of petting zoo animal?!"

"Now you don't, are you my brother?"

"No! Technically I think I'm your nephew." He crossed his arms. "I can only tolerate being ridden on for so long, but no more you hear!"

"Aw….do you wanna play then?" He asked curiously.

"That depends, are you going to try and make me play fetch? Last mortal who did that I burned his bones to ash."

"Um… no, I'm not, I just wanna play with someone close to my age!" He said as he got up. "Let's play catch!"

'Well at least it's something more dignified.' He thought as Echidna and the others watched them.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen Sonny's human form."

"I'm trying to remember why he stopped using it." Remarked Medusa rubbing her chin as Hercules threw a ball which the Chimera caught and threw back.

"I think he just liked being coddled by his mommy." Chuckled Scylla before turning her head to the Poseidon cabin. "How long have they been at it?"

"4 hours." Spoke Stheno.

"Well…. One thing's for sure, he definitely has more stamina than dad."

Chimera threw the ball back with Hercules catching it easy and threw it back. 'To think I'd be in this human disguise once more to play ball with my uncle who's a mere child. Well, it could be worse, there could be 'them' nearby.' He thought as he shivered. 'I hope 'they' never learn I'm like this.'

"Hey Hercules!" Called some of the older female campers before they spotted Chimera.

"Hi girls!" He waved.

"How are you doing cutie?" Asked one with a smile as they began to approach him and Chimera.

"Just playing." He smiled before the girls noticed Chimera closely who felt nervous.

'Please don't say anything, please just focus on the child.'

"This is my nephew Chimera, he's playing with me too!"

"Aw, he's cute." Smiled one girl making Chimera pale.

'Oh no, it's happening again!'

"He's like a mini Hercules!" Spoke one before one of her friends moved down to pick him up.

"H-hey, put me down!" He said nervously.

"Don't worry, we're friends of Hercules."

"They're really nice and they like to hug." He said as another girl picked him up.

"I-I'll pass."

"Nope, there's no escaping the cuddle monster." Giggled one as he paled.

"Ah, now I remember why he stopped using that form."

"You'd think he wouldn't mind getting that much attention."

"Yeah, girls have always been his weak spot." She chuckled.

(Later)

Percy panted while the whole room looked torn apart with semen all around while he felt like half his life was fading away. "That….was….intense…."

"Yeah, you were great." Keto said with a smile as she snuggled against him. "We are most definitely having a baby after that."

"You could….give Aphrodite….a run for her money."

"Yeah...and you master bolt… makes Zeus's look like a toothpick…" She panted with a smile.

"Careful, if he hears he might get jealous." He joked.

"Yeah… so, wanna go again?" She panted with a smile.

"Give me...a second."

(Later)

"Man, camp sure has changed a lot." Remarked one Aphrodite girl to her friend as they sat on the beach. "It's turned into a sea monster center with everything going on."

"Yeah, it's like all kinds of new ones pop up without warning." Remarked the Demeter girl looking out at the water. "I even heard this weird rumor about Clarisse and that huge sea serpent you won't believe."

"Yeah, I can't believe it, I've even heard some of the guys are in relationships with some of Keto's daughters, crazy, right?"

"I know, it's nuts." She replied while seeing some shark fins in the water and stared at them. "You get the feeling some of the best guys aren't into us?"

"Yeah, apparently they're either getting with the Athena kids or the sea monsters, what's so great about them?"

"Well…. I borrowed a book from Annabeth that showed some interesting uses for….tentacles."

"Wait, she had that? And here I thought she was too stiff." Chuckled the Aphrodite daughter.

"Oh please, everyone knows it's the quiet smart girls that are the dirtiest." She remarked while the shark fins seemed to get closer.

"So wait, are you thinking about what I think you are?" Giggled her friend. "Wow, who knew you were into that kinda stuff."

"Oh come on, we deal with monsters everyday, something like that is practically normal." She said as she looked at the shark fins. "Besides, considering what your mom can do and is fine with, you can't tell me you don't have some secret kinks you wanna try out."

"Well, there is one or two…" She said as she glanced at the shark fins and saw several tentacles around them. "Oh boys~"

(Timeskip)

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to be amazed?" Called out Keto in her wet suit to a large crowd of numerous demigods who cheered and clapped. "Now I'm going to need you be cheerful, she's a little bit shy, say hello to my baby Scylla!"

Everyone clapped as said creature slowly poked her heads out from an underwater cave near the bottom of the tank. 'I can't believe mom suckered me into doing this, I just came to babysit my new baby sisters, not be in the show!'

"Now watch and be amazed at how fast each of her heads can move to devour her prey." She said as she pulled out a raw turkey before throwing it into the tank. "Go get it honey!"

She looked up before one of her heads lashed out and gobbled the turkey down in one bite. 'Not bad, but I prefer other meat.' She thought as she looked at the demigods.

"See? Not even a second and any prey that comes close is doomed to be her meal."

'Yeah, now throw me a demigod or let me go see my baby sisters!' She hissed out to her mother.

"Oh my, it seem she's getting restless, I think I'll need some help, oh Percy~."

"Coming!" Called an older Percy running out with just swimming trunks on and a chiseled swimmer's body before climbing up the ladder.

"Percy, I thought we talked about this, you have to wear the wetsuit!" She groaned before looking at him with a grin. 'Though I do like the free show.'

"Sorry, I didn't have enough time to put it on and booked it over here. So what's going on with Scylla?"

'I came here to babysit damn it, not give these brats a show, so either feed me one or give me my sisters!'

"Just bare with it for now, the show isn't gonna be all day." He said with a sigh. "I promise you can play with them tonight, Keto wants to have a date night, so you know what that means." He said as said goddess coughed into her hand.

"Percy, the shows still happening, places!"

"Right, my bad." He said as he faced the crowd. "So, who here wants to come over and swim with my step-daughter?"

Numerous people held up their hands.

"Great, step on up and sign the waiver saying we're not liable if you get eaten then hop on in, she just loves company, right?"

Scylla hissed before several people came on down, the more brave kind who figured they'd be perfectly fine. 'I swear if any touch me I will eat them!'

"If you do I'm not letting you near any of the kids again." Warned Percy. "And Keto here will hold me to that."

'What? No, you can't do that, it's finally my turn to watch them!'

"Then be good." Smiled Keto as people slowly got into the tank after jotting down their names on the waivers. "Go ahead and pet her if you like, she won't mind."

"She's also single boys." Added Percy with a grin.

'Don't go telling them that! I'm not like Helen you know!' She shouted with a blush. 'I don't want some idiot half bloods hitting on me!'

"You might like it~" Sang Keto.

She hissed at her mother while moving up near the surface as the people swam near her heads. 'I'll remember this you two.'

"We hope you do, maybe you'll thank us when you give us some grandchildren."

Scylla felt some of the hands rub her heads and tried to keep from gobbling them up, but it wasn't easy. 'I am earning some serious cuddle time from Carrie when this is over, got it?'

"Deal." Nodded Percy before turning to his wife. "If Clarisse wasn't taking the day off we could have had her and Helen join in."

"Apparently they're on a romantic getaway." She said with a shrug. "And two of my sons can't show up since their mates are busy with my future grandbabies."

"Right, I'm just glad we have your other children, though maybe we should get a few more, the aquarium is getting a bit empty."

"Oh? Sounds like someone's beating me to the punch~"

"What can I say, you're rubbing off on me." He chuckled. 'In a lot more ways than you know.'

"Alright, I think Scylla's had enough time in the spotlight, it's time to show off the star of our show!" Proclaimed Keto with the demigods making their way out of the tank making the sea monster sigh in relief.

'Finally, any longer and it was going to be a bloodbath.' She thought as she began to get out of the tank and change into her human form. She swam up to the surface and over to the walkway. "NOW can I leave to go babysit?"

"Go ahead, the girls should be in the touch tank." Keto said as she pointed at a small pool that several female campers were surrounding.

Scylla got down the ladder and walked over with the girls gushing and smiling. "Alright alright, give them some room!"

"Aw, but they're just so cute!"

"I said give them some space, big sister coming through." She moved a few girls to the side and looked in the tank where she saw one brunette baby girl sucking on a pacifier and currently in a blue blanket with a few octopus tentacles sticking out from the bottom. Next to her was another girl with a shark fin on her head poking out of her blue hair and blue skin with a fish tail poking out of her blanket waving a baby rattle that looked like a triton. "Hey there girls, sorry I couldn't stop by sooner." She said with a smile as she reached down and picked them up. "You ready to have fun with big sister Scylla?"

The first girl let out a small sound through the pacifier with the other one shaking her rattle with a smile.

Scylla smiled and began to walk away with them as the sound of a drum roll began to go off, drawing the campers attention back to the stage.

"Presenting our first son together, give it up for Hercules!" Called Percy before a large shark came swimming out from the tank and flew into the air before forming into a young teen with tanned skin and shaggier hair with an open black vest and shorts who smirked and flipped in the air before landing on a floating platform making the crowd cheer and clap.

"Whoo! Go hot stuff!" Called Aphrodite from the stands as she wore a shirt with his face on it.

"Another great show and another great sight. I never get tired of seeing the girls here, especially the real cute ones." He winked making several of them swoon and Percy shake his head with a chuckle.

"He gets the flirting from you dear." He chuckled to Keto. "Ok son, are you ready for some tricks?"

"Bring it on dad, I'm ripped and ready to show this crowd what I've got." He said as he flexed his muscles with a grin.

"Alright, we're going to use a trick your mother made me learn when I first met her, the ring of fire!" He declared before a hoop rose down from the ceiling before bursting into flames.

"Is that all? Come on dad, I can do that in my sleep."

"Ok, then let's add some buzz saws!" He called as several spinning blades came down and began to swing back and forth in front of the hoop.

"Hmm, now that's more like it." He said with a grin.

"Alright, then show us what you can do son!" Keto called with a smile.

"But I'll need some help from the lovely ladies. Which of you thinks I can do this with my eyes closed?" He asked as the girls began to roar in excitement as some stood up and began to yell yes. "Then it's settled, eyes closed it is."

"Alright, let's go son, but make sure not to go to crazy." Keto said as he jumped into the tank. "You wouldn't want to disappoint all these potential grandbaby giving ladies, would you?"

"Mom." He groaned before transforming back into his shark form and started circling around the bottom to build up momentum.

"Alright ladies, are you ready to see him make the jump, or will one of you have to nurse him back to health?"

"I wouldn't mind!" Called out Aphrodite with several other girls saying the same.

'Alright, let's do this!' He thought as he began to swim upwards towards the hoop. He used all his strength to break through the water and lunged out through the hoop while keeping his eyes on the blades. He grinned as he passed through the blades unharmed and began to change back his human form as he neared the flames. He landed in the water without getting burned getting a cheer from the audience.

"And there you go folks, my little Hercules has once again gone through the flames without a single scratch!"

Said male waved to them through the tank while flashing a few winks.

"And remember folks, he's single and ready to mingle!" Keto called with a smile.

"And be sure to stop by the gift shop on your way out, all proceeds go to keeping the aquarium and camp going." Piped up Percy.

"And for an extra ten drachmas you can pet our star Hercules!" Keto called with a smile. "Twenty for a photo as well."

"I'll give you a thousand for a picture of him in the nude!" Called Aphrodite with a grin as Hercules blushed at the declaration.

'Figures she'd want something that.' Thought Percy.

"Come on Percy, let's leave our star to his fans, I think it's time we go have some fun of our own now that Scylla's watching the kids~." Smiled Keto grabbing his arm with a wink.

"Sure, though this time I'm using a condom."

"Fine." She said with a smile. 'Jokes on him, I hid them all again!'

'Why do I feel like she's gonna pull one over me again?'


	81. Ty Lee and Sokka

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ty Lee and Sokka

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry your highness, the avatar and his group has escaped again." Said a fire nation soldier as he bowed his head. "Please forgive us."

Azula took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly with her eyes closed. "Fine."

He looked up with relief.

"Take him away." She ordered two guards standing on the sides.

"W-Wait!" He cried as the two guards approached him.

"Your time at the boiling rock will teach you not to disappoint your betters." She said as she turned toward Ty Lee and Mai.

"So… where are we going next Azula?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"We're going to have to try and cut that group off." She replied standing up and walked over to a table which showed a map of them and where Aang's group was heading. "If we can find a spot to intercept them before they continue onward to Ba Sing Se, we can launch an ambush and cut their way off, forcing them away from the city and into our hands."

"What about here, there's this pass in the mountains, the wind should make it unsafe for their bison to fly so they'll have to pass through it." Mai said as she pointed at a spot on the map. "If we put a blockade there or order some troops ahead of us to blow it up and block it it will trap them."

"Excellent observation Mai. Ty Lee, go tell the captain to get the ship moving as fast as possible, and make it clear if any of the men falter they'll be thrown overboard."

"You got it." She said with a smile before she began to backflip away from them.

"Well, she sure has a lot of energy right now." Commented Mai dryly while leaning against the wall. "If this plan doesn't work, what should we try next?"

"Well, on the off chance they do manage to get past us, I heard that our engineers have been working on a large drill to breach Ba Sing Se, we can go meet up before they launch it and take down the capital, finally giving us the earth kingdom and taking away the one spot the avatar could hide from us." She smirked darkly.

'Why do I have a bad feeling that sounds ridiculous?' Mai thought as we cut to Ty Lee walking away from the men.

"Alright, it'll take them a while before they're ready, I guess that means I have time to take in the aura of this place." She said with a smile as she began to walk on her hands.

(Later)

"Ooh, this is a nice tree, we didn't have stuff like this back home or at the circus!" smiled Ty Lee rubbing a tree as the soldiers were at work setting up supplies around with explosions getting taken off the ship.

"Why is she rubbing against the tree?" Whispered one soldier to the other.

"I tend not to ask too many questions, it keeps me alive without angering the princess a lot easier." He said with a shrug as the excited acrobat began to bound away. "Also, don't try to hit on any of them, you'll last longer if you don't."

"Noted." He replied as Mai was sitting on a rock with boredom while Azula kept an eye on progress.

"Just how long do you think this is gonna take?"

"A while longer, I heard one of the men groaning about the benders wedging rocks into the gears and bursting water pipes so they're working to keep this thing from sinking right here."

"Damn it, we need a better ship, one that those uncivilized benders can't ruin."

"Um, Princess Azula?" Spoke one soldier cautiously.

"What is it?"

"Some of the men have come across a cave close by."

"So? Does it contain the avatar?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "If not why should I care?"

"Well….it might be something to see with your own eyes."

"I'll pass, I have no time for such a senseless thing." She said as she looked away before hearing a crash and seeing Ty Lee standing over a broken box. "Try talking to Ty Lee, maybe distracting her will allow us to leave faster."

"But princess-"

"Are you speaking against me?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes, making him pale. "Go take Ty Lee to the cave or leave me, I do not care, but don't bother me with pointless talk."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted before walking over to Ty Lee who tried putting stuff back in the box. "Um, excuse me."

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up. "This was broken when I got here."

"I came to let you know some of the men have found an odd cave that we think you might want to know of."

"Ooh, a mystery cave! Let's go!" She said as she jumped up with a smile. "I'll go tell Mai and Azula!"

"I already told them and they weren't interested." He said quickly.

"Sweet, more fun for us then, show me where it is."

"Um, I'm actually needed for repairing the boat, but here's a map." He said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Just follow it and you'll reach the cave."

"Works for me." She smiled taking it as he turned and walked away before she took a look at it. "Cave of dragons huh? Sounds cool!"

The soldier watched her walk away before sighing in relief. 'I really thought I was going to die trying to tell them about the cave!'

Ty Lee looked around at the trees as she walked the path while some of the branches nearly slapped her in the face. "Ow, why are you hurting me nature?" She groaned as she kept walking. "Do people not go to the cave enough that the path's gone?"

It took her about two minutes before eventually reaching a cave entrance with two dragon statues embedded on the sides. "Wow, the aura of this cave feels really nice." She said with a smile as she looked at the dragon statues. She reached up to touch one while noting it felt warm. "Wow, is this what it was like to touch a dragon?"

She looked into the cave and started to walk inside while feeling an unknown feeling coming from inside. "Wow, the aura in here is getting really weird, I bet Azula would like this place." She said as she looked around to see several torches on the wall designed to make it look like fire was coming out of the mouth of a dragon. She kept walking while spotting something at the far end of the cave. She began to walk towards in curiously, ignoring several warnings etched into the walls.

When she stopped at the end she was looking at a pedestal that had some kind of red ruby amulet which had a necklace made of gold with flames etched into the alloy.

"Oooh, that looks beautiful, what's it doing in a cave?" She said in amazement as she stared at the amulet. She looked it over and felt the pull growing leading from the jewel. "I wonder if it would look good on me, if it was left in the cave it means it doesn't belong to anyone, right?"

She reached down and grabbed it before picking it up and felt like it was warm to the touch when she gave the ruby a rub to get some of the dust off. As she moved the dust away the ruby began to glow like it was on fire, making her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Wow, is this a magic thing like the avatar?" She wondered before holding it near her neck and hummed. "I wonder if it would look good on me? I'm more of a light pink kind of girl, but it doesn't seem tacky." She said before shrugging. "Eh, what's the harm in trying it on, if I don't like it I can give it to Azula, this would look great on her."

She moved it over her head and situated it around her neck while smiling since the warmth was growing, but not growing too overly hot that it would burn. "This feels pretty nice, I bet this is really nice to have on when you're going to sleep on a cold night."

She turned and walked back out of the cave with the ruby glowing without dimming. "I wonder if Azula and Mai will be jealous when they see me?"

With said girls, Mai was busy sharpening her blades to pass the time while Azula was in a meditative pose.

'I need peace, I need to focus, my flames are all powerful and strong, I will surely burn the avatar alive when I find him next.'

"Azula! Mai!"

"Ty Lee's back." Mai said in a monotone voice as Azula opened her eyes.

"I heard." She remarked dryly in annoyance before getting up while her friend cartwheeled over and jumped on her feet with a smile. "Yes Ty Lee, what is it?"

"Look at this cool necklace I found in the cave!" She said as she pointed at it with a smile. "It's super warm!"

The two girls looked over at the glowing amulet with Mai raising an eyebrow and Azula looking at it closely.

"Wow, a ruby amulet, it's the find of the century." Remarked Mai twirling her finger upwards.

"I know, right? I was so lucky to find it, that cave was full of cool dragon statues too!"

"Wait, dragon statues?" Azula perked up.

"Uh huh, that cave even had some dragons engraved in the entrance. It was so cool!"

"Weren't dragons extinct?" Mai asked Azula.

"Yes, after the war started great-grandfather began the tradition of hunting them. Since they were the first firebenders it was believed that if you slayed one your firebending would become stronger by tenfold and you'd gain more respect for accomplishing the feat. Due to that every firebender started hunting them, I believe my uncle killed the last one." Replied Azula rubbing her chin. "Ty Lee, can you show us where this cave is?"

"Sure, follow me!" She said as she began to jump away as Azula and Mai began to follow her. When they reached it she gestured to it with Azula going over to touch one of the dragons while Mai raised an eyebrow.

"This is weird. Weren't dragons meant to be closer to the fire nation?"

"Maybe…. But I remember reading that some dragons and people who sympathized with them tried escaping to the earth kingdom to keep the species alive, but they didn't last long." She said as her eyes narrowed. "There's also the possibility this was made a long, long time ago before the war."

"I didn't see anyone inside or anything that looked like a dragon, just this cute amulet."

"What about words? Like some kind of old writing?" Asked Azula.

"Um, I dunno, I just kept looking at the cool torches." She said with a shrug. "There might have been something on the walls."

"Then I'm going in to see for myself, you two can stay here if you like."

"Ok!" Ty Lee said happily as Azula entered the cave.

"Great, more waiting." Muttered Mai with a sigh.

"That's ok, it'll be like waiting for the avatar to arrive!" Ty Lee said happily as the amulet began to feel warmer.

'Which would take until we're old ladies to happen.' She thought with a groan as Azula looked around the cave.

'This is oddly good craftsmen ship, almost as good as the palace, so why is it in a place like this?' She thought as she looked around at the torches before seeing the writing on the wall. She held her flame up to them and saw it was definitely old, but something she couldn't decipher. "Alright let's see…. Beware those who enter, you will find no dragons here….but those with greed will become the creature who hoards treasure like them…. Once they steal the dragon's jewel."

Back outside, Ty Lee was balancing on her hands with her legs bent over her head to touch the ground before feeling her chest get warmer. "Huh? Ooh, the magic necklace is getting warmer!"

"Ty Lee, the necklace isn't magic." Remarked Mai as her friend stood up with her back to Mai.

"But it's getting more and more warm!"

"I'm sure you're imagining it." Mai waved off before Ty Lee went wide eyed when her whole body began to grow warm with a sudden spike of pain going through as well.

"I-It hurts!" She groaned as she fell to her knees, making Mai turn to her friend quickly.

"Ty Lee, what's going on?"

"My body, it feels like it's on fire!"

"What? Why, how co- the necklace! Take it off Ty Lee!" Ordered Mai running over and grabbed it, only to jump back and hissed since it just felt like she tried grabbing a lava rock. "What kind of necklace is that?!

"M-Magic!" The acrobat groaned as her body felt like it was on fire. She fell on the ground and cried out just as Azula came out of the cave and noticed her.

"What's going on here?"

"It's that amulet, it's doing something to Ty Lee!" Spoke Mai with Ty Lee grabbing at the ground.

"It hurts….make it stop." She groaned as she began to feel weird as her skin began to turn pink.

Azula moved over and tried grabbing it herself, but moved her hand back immediately since it felt even too hot for her to touch. "Ty Lee, what the hell is that amulet doing to you?"

"I-I don't know!" She cried out before feeling something rising from her back along with her tailbone under her clothes. She cried as it it kept rising before her pants ripped and a long scaly pink tail pushed itself out, making Azula and Mai's eyes widen in shock. "Make it stop!" She cried as her skin began to turn into scales as her bedy began to grow larger and larger.

"Mai….you're seeing this to, right?"

"Damn right I do!" She replied before they saw two large wings burst from Ty Lee's back and twitched with the girl's hands slowly turning into claws. "Do something already!"

"Like what, it's not like I've been taught what to do when one of my allies starts turning into a dragon!" She cried as Ty Lee's feet began to change into large scaly feet as her ears became longer and looked a bit like fins as two long horns grew out of her head. "What do you suggest I do?!"

"Get some doctors over here!" She replied as Ty Lee's mouth began turning into a stretched out snout with her size growing bigger than the two of them combined.

"Azula….please….help me!" She cried as she opened her mouth to show a new row of large sharp teeth before a stream of fire came out of her mouth.

Azula jumped to the side and was stunned as Ty Lee grew and grew to the size of half their ship with numerous soldiers rushing over after hearing the commotion. She cried in pain as her clothes fluttered to the ground in pieces, unable to fit such a large creature as her chest swelled up in size.

"Princess Azula, what is going on, why is there a dragon here?!"

"That's not a dragon, it's Ty Lee!"

"...WHAT?!" They shouted in shock. "How did she become a dragon?!"

"That stupid amulet!" Spoke Mai before seeing Ty Lee began to slowly stop growing.

"Ow….that wasn't fun at all." She groaned as she rubbed her head. She scratched her hair as the amulet detached itself from her and fell to the ground right at Azula's feet.

Azula looked down at it and then at Ty Lee who blinked and looked down at them before noticing herself. "W-Whoa, I'm a-a….what am I?"

"You're a dragon Ty Lee." Azula called as she kneeled down to inspect the amulet. She tried touching it and felt it had cooled down a lot. "According to the cave anyone who touches the amulet is cursed to become a dragon… this is going to complicate things."

"You think?" Remarked Mai while Ty Lee looked herself over while the monotoned girl saw some of the soldiers gawk and looked at Ty Lee's bare breasts. "Azula?"

"Yes Mai?"

"How exactly are we going to cloth Ty Lee, I doubt any stores sell dragon sized clothes." Remarked Mai before pointing at her. "And since when did dragons have breasts?"

"I don't know, she doesn't look like the statues in the palace, maybe the amulet made her a rare breed or something?" Azula said with a shrug. "As for clothes we'll just raid the next village we find and hope they have a seamstress or something."

"Azula! Mai! Look at me!" Cried out the girl feeling exposed while panicking inside. "I'm so big now, what are we going to do?!"

"Well… first thing is securing the amulet, it could prove useful in the future." Replied Azula before looking at the soldiers. "All of you quit staring at her and get this onto the ship now!"

"Y-Yes your highness!" They said before running to the ship.

"Good, that takes care of them, now we need to focus on what do with you." Remarked Azula as the head soldier picked up the amulet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've half the size of the ship, so you wouldn't fit in with the other cargo if we tried, and if you sat on it the ship would end up getting pushed into the water."

"Maybe she could fly with those wings." Suggested Mai.

"She could, but that would also give away our position to all enemy troops, including the avatar, a large pink dragon isn't exactly stealthy."

"Good point."

"Oh my gosh, this feels so weird." Spoke Ty Lee looking at her claws and tail before trying to cover her chest. "It feels like I'm in my birthday suit, but covered in rough scaly clothes at the same time."

"Well, that perfectly sums you up right now." Mai said blankly.

"I wonder if we could ride you, I remember the taspartys at the castle depicting Sozin riding on a dragon, we would just need a harness and a saddle and you could be my steed."

"Well I do feel stronger, and full of energy." She remarked before reaching over and grabbed a tree before ripping it out of the ground with ease.

"Hmm, if we used some of the extra metal we could even fasten some makeshift armor on you. I can already imagine the avatar and his little group when they pass here. They'd be so shocked and terrified we might not even need the drill at all. How many other people can say they have a real live dragon as part of their army? It might even help when we need to conquer Ba Sing Se."

"That sounds so cool!" She said with a smile. "I'll be flying through the air like whoosh and breathing fire, am I a firebender now? Oh! I can't use any of my pressure points now, can I?"

"I think you'd crush them if you tried." Remarked Mai bluntly. "I don't think they'd need to worry about being paralyzed at that point."

"Oh yeah, I guess I would." She giggled. "I'm gonna go get some water quick, is that ok? My throat feels really dry."

"Go ahead, but try to keep your head down." Spoke Azula.

"Ok, I got it, I'll be back soon!" She called as she began to walk away.

"You really think your plans gonna work? What if Ty Lee can't really use her new body like a dragon?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that, she's an extremely rare breed of dragons, and if you kill one your firebending increases in power."

Mai looked at Azula like she was crazy as the princess walked back to the ship. "Hold up, you're not seriously considering doing THAT."

"Maybe, do you really think someone like Zhao or Zuko or even my father will hesitate to take this chance?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "She's no longer Ty Lee, she's a giant dragon, so I'm trying to decide between more fire power or dominating her to make her my steed into battle."

"But she didn't do anything wrong. She could make things easier like you said instead of using a huge drill, which would take who knows how long to make and work. Plus, she's your friend! She trusts you and is happy helping out, so why burn yourself in the foot and treat her any differently?"

"Because here is the facts, we come from a nation where we get a lot of honor, power and respect for killing dragons and she's the only one left in the world, if not me it is a fact someone else will kill her, and because she trusts me I can do it quickly before she realizes what happened." Remarked Azula without missing a beat and smiled. "Besides, I could at least make it quick and painless without her feeling betrayed. It's far more humane than the other way."

Mai stared at Azula's form in shock and horror while gripping her hands and sent her a scowl. 'How can she say all that without hesitation? She might be cold, but Ty Lee and me are her friends!'

"Mai, should I do it before we capture the avatar or after?" She asked curiously as they neared the ship. "I'll have to bring the corpse back to prove that I did it, and maybe I could turn other people in the army into dragons afterwards with the amulet?"

"It's your call." Remarked Mai while trying to hide her anger. "Afterall, you ARE the princess here."

"Of course I am, maybe I should lull her into a false sense of security first, give her some clothes so I can save her some dignity when I present her body to my father." She remarked while tapping her chin. "You know I've heard dragons have a weak spot on the back of their head right under their skull. One good clean blast of my lightning should do the trick."

'Sounds like a plan for one of my knives in yours.' Thought Mai keeping herself from lashing out. 'If you're that quick to stab her in the back, then how long will it be before you do the same to me? If I knew you'd be that much of a cold bitch I would have stayed in that boring city. You'd probably go ahead and execute Zuko given the chance too. Well things won't always go the way you plan 'princess'.' She thought as they reached the ship. 'Pride cometh before the downfall.'

(Later)

"Thank you so much Azula, these are perfect!" Smiled Ty Lee holding up a large red blouse with matching pants which seemed around her size. "I don't think I would have managed going without any clothes longer than a day."

"Yes, well I couldn't just leave my friend naked now could I? I even made them make holes for your tail and wings." she smiled while Ty Lee moved the blouse over her top while trying to get her wings through before slipping the pants on next. "Hopefully you manage to rest up off the ship, you'll need your strength when we ambush the avatar."

"Right, should we find a saddle so I can bring you to them?" She asked happily as Mai frowned.

'I can't believe this, Ty Lee really does believe in Azula, there's no doubt in her mind that Azula is still her friend.'

"I'm having my men work on one along with armor, they should be done come morning." She said with a grin. "As for the saddle I believe they found an old one that they are refurbishing for us, so you shall be able to lead me into battle soon."

"Sweet!"

"Until then, just relax and don't worry, we made it here far ahead of the avatar so we have extra time to make sure everything's in place." She said as she patted Ty Lee's foot. "Go take a nap, I'll be over here."

"Sure thing Azula."

"Good." She said as she and Mai watched Ty lee walk away before the princess turned to her. "Ok, once she's asleep I think I'll do it, she'll be asleep and she'll never know what happened, she'll die happy."

"And just how do you plan on capturing the avatar then if you're not gonna bother using Ty Lee against them?"

"Relax, we have enough resources and men here to trap them, and after my firebending has become far stronger, I'll make that monk's bending look like a drop in the ocean compared to what I'll be capable of."

"If you say so." She said as she turned away to hide her glare. 'I can't let this happen, I am not letting my friend die so she can become stronger.'

"I'll be on the ship meditating." Azula walked away with Mai standing there and crossed her arms.

'I'll make my move when she goes to sleep, but I have to time it just right when I talk to Ty Lee.' She thought as she waited until Azula was out of sight before walking away towards the direction the new dragon was.

With Ty Lee she was pushed trees out of the way to lay down on the ground which wasn't too bad, but it wasn't a bed. 'I guess I'm never going to get to sleep in a real one again, huh?' She thought as she began to close her eyes. 'I wonder if I can join the circus again after the war, I know the ringmaster would love to have a dragon in the show.'

"Ty Lee?"

"Huh? Mai?" She said as she opened her eyes to see the weapon master in front of her. "What's up?"

"Ty Lee, I need to tell you something, but it's not something you're gonna like hearing."

"What is it, do we not have enough metal for the armor, did the avatar escape already?"

"No." Mai looked down with a heavy sigh. "Ty Lee...the truth is...Azula's not gonna have you help her, not the way you think."

"Huh? Does she want to hold me back as a last option?" She asked curiously.

"No, the truth is….she wants to kill you to get stronger."

"...what?" She asked in horror as her eyes widened. "Azula wouldn't do that, she's my friend!"

"I know that's what it seems, but she told me herself when you weren't around. She thinks that since you're a rare breed of dragon that killing you is guaranteed to make her firebending stronger. She figures when she gets the boost she can take on the avatar no problem."

"B-But I can help her, she doesn't need to kill me, we're friends!" She cried as her eyes began to water. "I could attack the avatar, I could fly her to them, why would she just kill me to get power?!"

"I don't get it either, I even tried getting her to understand that, but it didn't get through. I knew when I joined on this mission that it meant getting Iroh and Zuko back which wouldn't be easy, but if she's that quick to plan your death then what does that mean for them and me? How quick is she to stab her family and friends in the back to get what she wants?"

"Then…. What are we going to do? Should I run away?" She asked nervously. "I'm a giant pink dragon, I don't think many people are going to be willing to hide me if they could."

"That's what I thought so too, but that's when I had a crazy idea that's sure to piss Azula off and make things hard, but it's better than sitting back and letting her kill you. I was thinking we….help the avatar."

"Help the avatar?" She asked in confusion. "But aren't we his enemies?"

"Yes, but he's also Azula's enemy and that's good enough for me, plus I doubt they'll try to kill you for power." She moved over and rubbed the side of Ty Lee's neck for comfort. "It's risky, and other people are gonna try something, but at the least you won't be alone out there. If Azula thinks everyone around her are expendable, let's see how far she gets on her own. Besides, I have a little way to make her karma's bitch."

"How, she's a princess and a powerful firebender, she's practically untouchable." Ty Lee said in confusion.

"Oh you'll see, I have a plan that will put her in her place." Smirked Mai.

(Later)

"Is she asleep Mai?" Azula asked as they walked through the woods to Ty Lee.

"Yes, and I'm glad you agreed to listen to me about leaving the guards behind, you want everyone to think you battled Ty Lee in an epic duel, not kill her in her sleep, more witnesses will make your story hard to believe."

"This is true, after all when I eventually become fire lord, I'll need a grand story for my followers to listen to for generations to come."

"Of course, and I will back up any story you come up with." She said as they kept walking before spotting Ty Lee who looked like she was sleeping.

"A shame this is the last time she'll sleep alive, but on the upside she can take pleasure in the fact she'll be the first to help me prove my worth over my brother. When I use the amulet on others to show others dragons are still alive and I manage to slay them all they'll sing my praises until the end of time. I might even be more honored and worshipped then the avatar himself."

"Yes, the dragon slaying firelord who had the power to bring back the dragons, I can hear it now." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, I will be a hero, no one will bother remembering Zuko or uncle, I will outshine even my father!" She smirked as she moved over and climbed on Ty Lee's back before standing on her neck and took a stance to start drawing out the lightning. "Farewell Ty Lee, you were good to have around for a small bit of relief, but now is where I bid you goodbye, you'll be remembered fondly, as my first slayed dragon."

"I doubt it, now Ty Lee!" Mai shouted as Ty Lee's eyes sprung open and she flipped around and grabbed the startled and confused princess.

"Wha-Ty Lee?! You're awake?"

"That's right, and I heard that all." She growled with slitted eyes. "You really WERE gonna kill me!"

"N-Now Ty Lee, I think you misunderstand, I wasn't going to kill you per say…" Azula said nervously as she tried to worm her way out of her grip with no luck. 'Crap, this isn't good, she was awake and...Mai betrayed me!' She thought as she turned to the weapon user with fury. "You betrayed me!"

"No Azula, you betrayed us." Frowned Mai. "You were so quick to plan out killing your own friend, who was just fine helping you up to this point, but then you change your mind thinking you'll get stronger by taking her life. I was fine sticking with you up to this point because I figured I could get you to go easy on your brother and uncle, but if you're so quick to toss Ty Lee to the side over some rumor about better firebending, then you never saw us friends to begin with. How long would it have been before you stabbed me in the back? For all we know you would have publicly executed your own family members just to make your dad happy and proud."

"Oh please, you both know I would have killed Zuko and uncle if I could, but this is insane! I am a royal princess, you'll have the entire fire nation after you if you kill me, I swear I will haunt you if you go through with it."

"That's just it Azula, we're not going to kill you." Ty Lee said, confusing the princess.

"We're gonna give you a taste of what she went through. "Mai walked over while pulling out the amulet from her pocket with a smirk. "If you wanna prove everyone dragons are still around, you can show them for yourself."

"Wait….no, you wouldn't!" She cried as her eyes went wide.

"Oh but we would, we're going to put it on you and then leave, but first we're going to make sure you can't take it off." Ty Lee said as she dropped the princess into a pre-dug hole before pushing some dirt in, burying her up to her chest and completely restricting her.

Azula squirmed and tried getting out as Mai held it over her head. "No, please don't!"

"What's wrong Azula? You enjoy making others squirm all the time, we're just giving you an idea what they feel like."

"Please, once I turn into a dragon I won't be able to take the throne, I'll be cast out, my own father might even hunt me for sport!" She said nervously. "I promise not to punish you two too severely for this if you let me go, we can still make a saddle for you Ty Lee!"

"Sorry Azula, but as you see me, I'm just a rare dragon, so I don't have an opinion." She spat before Mai put the amulet on the princess and moved over to climb on her friend's back. "Also, we'll be making things harder by helping out the avatar from here on out."

"Goodbye Azula, enjoy being a rare dragon that the fire nation will hunt." Mai said as Ty Lee began to take off.

"Oh, and try not to bite your tongue, the process can hurt a lot."

"No, wait, come back, I'll give you anything, money, fame, Zuko, anything!" She cried out desperately before her body started to feel warm with the ruby glowing. "No, no, nooooo!" She cried as she watched her two former friends fly away.

"So, where was the avatar again?" Ty Lee asked as she flapped her wings.

"According to the map they should be coming from the east, so keep going that way and we'll spot them, provided they haven't already stopped to set up camp yet."

"Alright. Do you think we made a mistake leaving the amulet with Azula?" Ty Lee asked as she kept flying straight as Mai clung to her blouse.

"Maybe, but honestly with nothing else but soldiers there, she can try and explain herself, but there's bound to be some guys who would take the chance to get glory for slaying a dragon, and if they do keep her alive, she won't be able to be stealthy now for a while. We can worry about it later, but for now, we find that group and get them to listen."

"Right, I just hope they let us join, if anyone can keep the fire nation away it's the avaar, right?"

"Yep, let's just keep flying unt- Is that them?" Asked Mai spotting something over in the distance. "Can you give us some fire to see? The night sky isn't helping."

"Sure." She said as she took a deep breath before releasing a large stream of fire, lighting up the night. "Is that good?"

"Yeah." Replied Mai before seeing it was the bison which flew to the side. "After it."

"You got it, hang on!" She called before she began to flap her wings and took off after the bison, nearly sending Mai flying off her back. "Hey wait up!"

Meanwhile Aang and the gang was looking around in confusion. "Where did that ball of fire came from, is the fire nation here?" Aang said in confusion.

"I don't know, but I'm hearing something big near us." Spoke Toph looking around. "Like a huge pair of wings following us."

"Well, whatever it is we should be prepared, there's no telling what we're facing." Sokka said as he held onto his boomerang.

"Wait up! We just wanna talk!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Toph asked in confusion.

"It sounded like it's behind us." Spoke Katara turning her head before seeing another fireball get shot up making her eyes widened at the brief light. "Uh, guys? You're not gonna believe it!"

"What are yo- is that a dragon?!" Sokka cried in fear as they saw Ty Lee's form lit up by the fire before it died out.

"Dragon? Those big lizards with wings? My parents told me those were extinct." Remarked Toph before Appa suddenly went faster thanks to Aang.

"Wait, since when did dragons go extinct?" Aang asked in confusion as he made Appa go faster.

"Dad use to tell us they were hunted by the fire nation! But there's one behind us!" Screamed Sokka in terror.

"Hey, slow down, we don't want to hurt you!" called Ty Lee flapping her wings harder.

"See if you can get me on there, I'll make them stop." Frowned Mai.

"Ok, I'll try." She said as she began to fly faster, getting closer and closer to the flying bison. She stretched one of her arms out before Mai got up and started running across it before taking a jump off it and landed on Appa's tail.

"Aah! The crazy weapon girl that's always with Azula is here!" Sokka cried as she ran towards the saddle.

"Stop this bison, now." She spoke pulling out a knife and ducked from a water whip thanks to Katara. "We mean you no harm, me and Ty Lee are traitors of the fire nation and we just want to talk."

"Like we're gonna believe that." Spoke Sokka before tossing his boomerang at her.

She moved her head and sighed before she shook her arms as weapons began to fall out of her sleeves onto Appa's saddle into a growing pile. "Look, I am unarmed now, ok?"

"Suuure, and what about your friend? I don't hear her next to you, just...behind us?" Remarked Toph confused.

"That's because she's not her usual self anymore...Ty Lee is now the dragon." She said as she pointed at Ty Lee who waved at them with a smile.

"Oh sure, make jokes about the blind girl." Frowned Toph with Aang rubbing his eyes.

"Um...maybe we should land and talk this out."

"Sure, lead the way." Ty Lee said with a smile as they looked at her warily as Appa began to descend.

When they landed the group looked up at Ty Lee with dropped jaws, minus Toph who was near Ty Lee's leg and feeling her scales.

"So…..I guess you weren't making a joke."

"Nope, I'm full dragon now." She said as she looked over the group before spotting Sokka and smiling. "Hey cutie."

"Uh….hey." He greeted back with Katara rubbing her head.

"How...How did this happen?"

"You want the full story or short story?" Asked Mai.

"Short for now, long later." Toph said with a shrug as she kept feeling her leg.

"Azula showed her real colors, turned into a bitch who wanted to kill Ty Lee, so we decided to leave her behind and see if we can help you all to stick it to her."

"Ok…. but what about the part where she's a dragon now?!" Sokka said as he pointed at Ty Lee.

"Oh, magic amulet that we put on Azula before leaving." The dragon said with a toothy grin.

"...what?"

"Yeah, we had the same reaction." Mai said with a shrug. "Except Azula went crazy bitch and tried to kill her, which none of you are going to do, right?"

"N-No!" Spoke Katara shaking her head. "But...that's still a lot to take in."

"Yeah, but I think we should get back to the matter at hand, as one last middle finger to Azula we would like to join your group." Mai said, shocking the group one more time.

"But that means you'd have to deal with what we have to. You know, getting chased by the fire nation? I know we've managed to stay ahead of you girls, but it's not easy." Spoke Aang. "I mean- wait, just how far were you before you found us?"

"Um… about ten minutes out? So we should wrap this up and go, but I'm going to assume they're busy with the now dragon Azula so we have time." Ty Lee said with a smile.

"Wait, Azula's now a dragon?!" Spoke Sokka in even more shock. "How?!"

"We gave her a taste of her own medicine since she wanted to kill Ty Lee, she thought it would make her a better fire bender, so she's gonna be too busy getting pissed and keeping the soldiers under control to keep from attacking her to catch up. So again, can we join you, a traitor to the fire nation and a woman turned into a dragon who the entire nation wants to kill because it practically makes you royalty. Is it so hard to believe we want to switch sides?"

"Well….no, but it's sudden." Admitted Aang rubbing his head. "I mean, if you did join, wouldn't she….you know."

"Stick out like a sore thumb?" Spoke Toph. "If she really is this big, she could give Appa a ride of his own."

"I might, but it's not like you guys blend in, a giant flying bison, a monk from a now extinct nation and two people from the water tribe don't exactly blend in well, how do you think Zuko and Azula keep finding you?"

"Point taken." Spoke Katara. "But even outside of the fire nation people are either scared of dragons or might try to hunt her too."

"We know, but we'd rather stick with you than be on our own, plus Ty Lee might be able to teach the avatar firebending, dragons are the origin of it." Mai added.

"Well that is helpful, but I still need to really master earthbending."

"I can also provide protection with my fire and large stature. Mai here? Well you already know what she can do." She added with a smile. "We also know most Azula's tactics and vital information to help take down the fire nation."

"Now that's useful." Replied Toph before sitting down. "Alright, you two are in."

"Hang on Toph, we ALL need to decide on that." Spoke Sokka.

"Can you argue against not bringing them?" She asked as he sighed.

"...No." He groaned in annoyance. "What about you Aang,, Katara, any arguments?"

"Well, the extra numbers and skills are useful, but Ty Lee's size is gonna draw a lot more attention to us." Spoke Katara.

"Well, it's not like we can just turn them away though, plus they could help us." Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So we can stay?" Asked Ty Lee.

"Sure." Aang said with a smile. "You can come with us."

"Yay!" She cheered happily.

"But right now, we have to set up camp." Spoke Katara. "Right now we're gonna need the rest if Azula is nearby, and the more we have the more we can keep ahead if she manages to get the hang of her wings fast."

"Alright, dibs on sharing a tent with the cutie." Said Ty Lee as she looked at Sokka with a smile.

"That's gonna be hard." He remarked with a blush.

"Not really, give me a few minutes and I can make an earth tent big enough." Spoke up Toph.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile as she reached out and picked up Sokka with a grin.

"Um, but if the amulet turned her into a dragon, what about the…." Katara trailed off with Mai shaking her head.

"Don't ask, even we don't get it either." She said with a shrug. "I stopped asking after my friend turned into a giant pink dragon."

"Ah….ok." She said as Ty Lee held Sokku up to her face with a grin.

"Don't worry, I won't toss and turn, but I can't promise not cuddling a little."

"Don't get too crazy you two." Toph laughed as she stomped her foot onto the ground before creating a giant earth tent over the dragon.

"So should I sleep on my own?" Asked Mai.

"You can or you could share a tent with twinkle toes or Katara." Toph said with a shrug.

"Just to be on the safe side I'll bunk with her and you can bunk with Aang." Suggested Katara.

"Alright, come on twinkle toes, I hope you got a big sleeping bag, the last group of fire nation guys burned mine." She said as she grabbed the monk.

Aang blushed lightly while she formed more earth tents with Katara and Mai taking the one next to them. "Hey Toph, do you think Sokka's alright with Ty Lee?"

"If she's that eager to flirt with him right away, he'll be perfectly fine, provided she doesn't smother him."

"H-Hey, I think I can sleep in my sleeping bag, really!"

"Aw come on, why would you need a sleeping bag when I have two big bags of fun right here~?" Smiled Ty Lee holding Sokka near her chest where he could see down her blouse.

"I-It's ok, really." He said with a blush as he tried not to look down at her large cleavage.

"Come on, I won't bite~" She cooed as she pulled him closer.

'Oh man, I knew she liked me, but this is a lot more forward than I expected!' Sokka thought as she dangled him over her cleavage. 'Is this because she's a dragon now?!'

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed, can I get a goodnight kiss first Sokka~?"

"K-K-K-Kiss?" He gulped while looking like a tomato.

"Yep, now pucker up cutie~." She said as she began to bring him to her face.

Sokka went wide eyed before her scaly lips covered his face and chest while his arms flailed around from shock.

She kept him there for a few seconds before pulling him away with a grin as he hung there in shock. "Thanks, that was great Sokka, night~." She said with a smile before she let go of him, letting him fall into her cleavage.

"H-Hey!" He cried out before landing in between her breasts and noted the softness. 'How does she have such soft breasts if she's a dragon?'

"What is it, do you want another kiss~?"

"I...well...um….I…."

"Don't worry, I'll give you another in the morning, sweet dreams~" She said with a smile as she curled up on the ground and closed her eyes. 'Maybe turning into a dragon wasn't all bad, at least now I have the cutie.'

'She kissed me...and I'm sleeping in her chest! Oh man, if this is some dream, I don't ever wanna wake up!' Sokka thought with a blush as he began to close his eyes.

(Next morning)

Sokka groaned as his eyes began to open as he felt some sort of soft and warm substance surrounding him. He licked his lips and blinked while trying to get cozy against the substance. 'Mmmm, I love this new sleeping bag, is this Katara's?' He thought as he began to drift back to sleep.

"Mmmm….zzzzz" He heard as his warm 'sleeping bag' rumbled.

'Huh? Is Appa throwing another fit?' He thought while slowly noticing the warmth seemed to move slightly. 'What's going on?' He thought in annoyance as he began to open his eyes. He looked and saw light pink scales everywhere he looked.

"Zzzzzzz" Came a voice all around him softly.

'Wait….oh crap, I'm in Ty Lee's cleavage!' He thought as his face turned red again. 'And she's still sleeping, oh man if the others see me like this!' He thought as he looked around before seeing the shirt. 'Ok, I just need to crawl out before she wakes up, easy, right?'

He reached out and grabbed the sides of the breasts before slowly pulling himself up to the opening. He paused as he felt her shift but relaxed as she stopped. 'Right, this is her body, she can feel what I'm doing.' He moved up more before hearing a slight moan come from her.

"Mmmmm….oh that's the spok Sokka….zzzzz…."

'Is she dreaming about me?' He wondered before shaking his head and kept climbing. 'I just need to get out before she wakes up or I might die of embarrassment.' He thought as he saw the top of the blouse.

"Mmm...don't stop…" She moaned in her sleep before he felt her begin to roll over.

'No no no, I'm so close!' He rushed to get more while trying to ignore the moans that followed.

"Mmmm…. Just a bit more…" She moaned as he reached the top of her fleshy mountains and began climb onto the floor of the giant tent.

"Oh thank goodness I'm out." he sighed in relief before finding her claw grabbing him and pulling him back in between them while she smiled in her sleep. "Oh come on!"

"Mmmm… my Sokka…." she muttered making him look at her surprised.

"Wait, did she just say…" He trailed off before the front of the earth tent slid down to show the others standing there who took a moment to take in the sight making him pale with Aang and Katara dropping their jaws, Mai raising an eyebrow, and Toph crossing her arms.

"Ok, I can't see what's going on, but if everyone is quiet it must be pretty embarrassing."

"Um….Sokka, why are you in….there?" Aang asked with a blush.

"Did….you two…." Katara got out while averting her eyes. "Come on! Really?"

"I-It's not like that I swear!" He said quickly, but it was then Ty Lee let out another moan, making her groan. "Can someone just please wake her up?"

"I'll do it, just don't go moving too much." Mai walked over and nudged Ty Lee's side. "Come on Ty Lee, time to get up."

"Ugh….don't wanna…" She groaned as she tried to roll away.

"It's time for breakfast."

"Ooh, breakfast!" She said as her eyes shot open. "Hey, where'd cutie go?"

"You're hugging him against your chest."

"Oh!" She said as she looked down with a giggle. "Hey there, how'd you sleep?"

Sokka couldn't speak because he had passed out from the embarrassment overload while she reached in and pulled him out making Katara and Aang look away with bright faces.

"Huh, he's still sleeping… maybe I can wake him up with that kiss I owe him." She said with a grin as Katara blushed.

'The what she owes him?!' They thought with Toph chuckling as Ty Lee kissed the side of Sokka's head with Mai facepalming.

"Ty Lee, please stop messing with him before he has a heart attack."

"Ooops, sorry, couldn't help myself." She chuckled with a smile. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Probably Sokka to her." Toph whispered to Aang and Katara before holding her stomach and fell to the ground laughing making the two turn redder at the images.

"What? He may be cute enough to eat, but I wouldn't do that!" Ty Lee said in shock as Mai facepalmed.

"She was kidding."

"Oh...I knew that." She smiled with Mai inwardly groaning.

'If those two are gonna be that way alone, I pray to whatever spirits are listening I never EVER see how that's gonna work.'

(Later)

"That's it? But that was barely anything!" Ty Lee groaned as she leaned against a large tree.

"Sorry, but we barely have enough for a regular sized meal, we weren't planning on feeding a dragon." Aang said as he started to pack away some of the cooking supplies.

"Aw man, now I'm gonna feel hungry until lunch."

"Well, you could go out and find something to eat, like a wolf cow." Toph suggested.

"Ooh! That sounds pretty good." She licked her lips.

"Just make it quick." Spoke up Mai helping Katara loading up the saddle.

"Ok, come on Sokka!"

"Oh no, leave him here, I don't want you to get sidetracked." Mai said as she shook her head.

"Aw, but what if I get lonely?"

"Ty Lee, you're a big girl, literally, and you're gonna be able to find us." Deadpanned her friend.

"But what if I get lost, I'll need someone to help me get back!"

"Just fly."

"Oh fine." She pouted before making her way away from camp with Sokka blushing when he glanced at her rear and accidentally bumped into Toph.

"Oh! Sorry Toph."

"Just try not to stare at your girlfriend until we're up in the air."

"Wha- She's not my girlfriend!" He said with a blush.

"Have you told her that?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Well...um...i-it's pretty obvious isn't it?" He answered trying to stay calm.

"Sokka she's kissed you and insists that you sleep with her and wants to spend a lot of time with you, what does that mean?" Toph asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well…."

"Keep this in mind, she's bigger than Appa, can breath fire, and is probably eating wolf cows by the handful now. Imagine her getting upset if you say no to her."

"B-But we only spent one night together!"

"Sokka, trust me, Ty Lee is….different, she is sporadic and I think she got a crush on you after our first meeting." Mai said as she walked towards them. "It's easier to not to try to think how her mind works."

"But I can't jump into a new relationship. I use to be in one a long while back, and….let's just say it didn't go so well." He replied sadly.

"Then try telling her that." She replied. "Be honest and don't lie. She might be bubbly, but she's also understanding. If you don't wanna rush into it, she can listen and watch just how close she gets."

"Ok, if you say so…" He said before they heard Ty Lee coming back with the smell of burned meat filling the air.

"You were right, I found a lot of those cow guys, they taste great after I roasted them!" She smiled while licking her lips. "I would have brought some with, but I accidentally ate them all, at least the ones I could grab up quickly."

"Ty Lee, Sokka has something to tell you." Toph said as she pushed him forward. "Go get her lover boy."

"Oh? What is it?" She leaned down near the boy who gulped from the closeness.

"W-Well, I uh….wanted to ask...do you think we're in a relationship?" He asked nervously. "Because I don't think I'm ready to start one yet I recently got out of a serious one."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know." She apologized. "Was it with the short girl?"

"No, I think she likes Aang, I used t really like the princess of the northern water tribe before the fire nation attacked, during it Zhao killed the moon spirit so she gave up her life to bring it back and became the moon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She spoke sitting up with a guilty expression. "I didn't mean to come on so strong, it's just I have a tendency to get up close to a guy if I'm into him."

"Well, I'm glad you like me, but I don't think I'm ready for anything serious yet."

"That's ok, to be honest I didn't think we were together." She shook her head. "I just wanted to have some fun with you and see what you thought at first. At least I know I'm not scary even with my girls still here."

"Y-Yeah." he said as he looked away with a blush.

"So….do you think in time we could see if we could be closer?" She asked curiously.

"Well…." He rubbed his head and looked away. "I'm not saying yes, but at the same time I'm not saying no."

"Oh! That means yes in the future!" She said with a smile.

"Ty Lee." Frowned Mai with her arms crossed.

"Oops, sorry, got ahead of myself." She giggled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Look, until this war is over, I'm not eager to jump into a relationship. Maybe we can worry about something like that when it's over, as long as we're still around that long." He muttered the last part.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you last long enough for that." She said with a big grin as Mai rolled her eyes.

'I give it two weeks before they're together at this rate.'

"So...does this mean you wanna sleep separately or…" She asked as she poked her fingers together as she looked down at him. "You were really nice to sleep with last night…"

Sokka blushed at the wording while hearing Toph snicker. "Um...well….maybe we should see what happens today and go from there when we reach that point."

"Ok! Thanks!" She said with a grin. "I'll save your spot for tonight!"

'Why do I feel like I just made things harder?' He thought as he suppressed a groan.

(Timeskip)

"It's over...I can't believe after everything the fire lord is defeated." Sokka said in amazement. He let out a cheer of excitement with Suki and Toph doing the same while he fell on his butt and sighed in relief. "For a moment there, I thought it was gonna go south really quick."

"Yeah, good thing we came out of it alive, I think Ty Lee would have gone on a rampage if anything happened to you." Suki said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, wonder how long it'll take before she gets here." Remarked Toph falling back on her back on the ground.

"I don't know, all I remember her saying was that she heard the comet has a strange effect on dragons and that she was going to take care of the the armies in the colonies."

"I just hope she'll be alright, dragon or not the soldiers must be giving her a tough time." Spoke Suki before Toph sat up and turned her head.

"I think she's just fine."

"SOKKA!" They heard the Dragon bellow.

Sokka turned and nearly got blown back from the wind that came by before the ground shook with Ty Lee landing on the rock they were on.

"Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! Is the war over?!" She asked as she pushed her face right next to him as she looked him over.

"Easy there Ty Lee, yes it's over." He smiled while giving her scales a pat. "We won."

"Yes! That means we can have a relationship now, and we can get married and lay a lot of eggs and have a bunch of babies!" She cheered as she looked at him with crazy eyes.

"Uh...say what?"

"Come on Sokka, let's go find a shrine!" She cheered as she tried to grab him only for him to jump back.

"Ty Lee, are you feeling alright?" He asked nervously.

"Yes! I just learned from a panicking soldier that dragons not only get more powerful during the comet, but we also go into heat and go a bit crazy, but that's crazy, I feel just fine!"

"Uh oh." Muttered Toph as Sokka backed up. "Something tells me you better start running."

"What? Oh no, he doesn't need to run, we just need to make a nest and start laying eggs so we can have lots of babies, I've waited a long time until the war was over, you promised Sokka!" She said as he began to back up before he started running. "Hey! Come back!"


	82. Babs, Rhubella, and Roderick

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Babs, Rhubella, and Roderick

Series: Tiny Toon Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over at Acme Loo with the day looking bright and sunny. The headmaster was looking over the school funding, with a worried expression.

"This isn't good, not good at all." He groaned. "I gotta do something, we can't do a standard fundraiser, we need money fast. Maybe I can ask the best students." he pushed the intercom button. "Attention all of Acme Loo, please send the top students of the school to my office at once."

"Sounds like he's desperate, go on ahead." Said Bugs Bunny as the students go outta their desks.

Later...

"Duck Dodgers convention!" Said Plucky.

"Ew, no." Said the headmaster.

"Aw come on, Daffy Duck was great in that show and it'll be great for the lovers of space!"

"No, Daffy Duck is a loser and he'll always be a loser." Said the Headmaster. "Now then, any other suggestions for a fundraiser?"

"Porky Pig party." Said Hampton.

"You do realize in recent years, he's become the loser of a loser right? And it all started with Duck Dodgers."

"Aww."

"Bake sale?" spoke up Babs.

"Too plain! Buster, you're the last one, any ideas?"

"Yeah, ever heard the phrase 'sex sells'?"

"I've been aware of such a phrase, why?"

"Have you seen our show? We're not afraid to make our girls boner popping hot. So why not just whore out the female students?"

"Excuse me?!" frowned Babs making Hamton and Plucky quickly duck down under the table. "You wanna sell out us girls like hookers?!"

"Oh, so you weren't hoping to score some dick at Perfecto Prep when you, Fifi and Shirley put on those whore get ups?"

Meanwhile...

"Whoa...did you feel that Marvin?"

"What was it Bugs?"

"Someone wanted to make me proud with a sick burn."

"Those were normal dresses you asshole!"

"She's right Buster, that seems a bit mean spirited." remarked Hamton.

"Look, my point is that they looked good, and if we tried offering the girls here to others for a limited time, the money will come in. I'll tell you what, to make it fair, why don't we toss in Bugs Bunny? The women would flock all over for a piece of him."

"What about Lola?" Asked Plucky.

"She should be fine with it, she hasn't really made a major or recent appearance in Looney Tunes since The Looney Tunes Show. So she ain't dating Bugs right now."

"Also, barring Fifi, you expect Shirley to accept?"

"Babs, no panties, no skirt, no shorts or pants, she's walking around in only a shirt and bow. I have a feeling she's asking for it." he remarked before getting socked in the face by said rabbit.

"Nice try, you punched my body double." Said Buster as he emerged from behind the headmaster's bookshelf. "Now then, come-on Babs, just this once?"

"Forget it!"

"We have nothing else, and the school needs money immediately."

"Come on Babs, this one thing isn't gonna kill you."

"And hey, you might run into someone who'll make you feel good."

All the boys kept on coaxing her until she broke.

"Alright, alright already, just shut up."

'Phew, I was about to spam Barbara Anne Bunny.' Thought Buster.

"But if I end up with some creepy fan you owe me, BIG time."

"Yay!" The boys cheered.

"Alright, if we get busted by the cops, it's all Buster's fault." Said the Headmaster.

Next Week, the fundraiser began as girls in skimpy outfits walked around the front entrance. Either being taken to the parking lot or taken to their customer's home.

bed

"Wow, 50 customers Shirley?" Babs commented. 'Buster could be right that she was asking for it.'

"Like yeah, lots of guys love my accent." she smirked with pride.

"I still can't believe any of you agreed to this, especially Julie Bruin." She then turned her head to the parking lot as said bear was walking out with 2 gentlemen and cash in her hands.

"Well like, don't look now, but I'm reading these people's minds and your 1st customer should be turning the corner in his car."

"Is it a good one? A handsome movie star? A hunky celebrity?"

"Well...like, he is a hot guy, but..." That's when a car stopped after hitting a trash can and a familiar rat stepped out.

"Well, well, well, Acme Loo finally decided to do something good for once."

"Roderick?!" grimaced Babs. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard about the fundraiser, me and my girl Rhubella wanna contribute." He said putting a hand on Babs' shoulder.

She then smacked the hand. "Hey pal, no touching till you deposit the cash."

"Oh? You mean this?" Rhubella held out a huge wad of cash making Babs' eyes widen.

"So where should we deposit this?" He asked.

"In the box over here." Buster called, sitting at a folding table with an iron box.

"Hold that thought." Babs dragged Buster around a corner quickly. "Buster, there is NO way I'm accepting that."

"Babs, they are rich people who are about contribute to our fundraiser!"

"But they're the enemy!"

"Love thy enemy then!"

"No!"

"Babs, they have the money to end this fundraiser now."

"But-"

"You can do this doll."

"...you're lucky I actually like that nickname or I'd slug you."

"Yeah, see? Just do them once and you'll never have to do it with them again."

"Fine." She then walked over to Rhubella and Roderick. "So...the parking lot or your place?"

"Our place of course."

"We're gonna have fun with you." Said Rhubella taking Babs' hand and leading her to Roderick's car. When they got inside it reared back before zooming down the road.

"I can't wait to fuck a cartoon rabbit." Said Roderick.

"Cartoon rabbit girls are always the sexiest, aren't they?" Said Rhubella as she was rubbing her hands around Babs' waist.

Said rabbit shivered while trying to keep from moving away.

"Why yah so nervous for?" She asked, slipping a hand under her skirt. "We're gonna be very close and intimate later anyways, I'm just helping you get horny."

"E-Easy for you to say."

They soon made it to Roderick's house.

"My folks are in Vegas for the weekend, so I got the house all to myself." He smirked while Rhubella lead Babs out with a hand around her waist.

"We're gonna get rough Babs." Said Rhubella as Roderick opened the door.

They led her to his room and then slammed the door behind them.

"You know what's really hot?" Asked Roderick?

"Wh-what?" Asked Babs.

"When sworn enemies just start fucking." That's when he claimed her lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise while inwardly feeling sick. 'Just keep it together and don't slug him.'

"Get these clothes off." Said Rhubella, kissing her cheeks and pulling her skirt down.

Babs blushed while feeling her rear exposed to the world. That's when Roderick slipped both hands under her sweater, grabbing her chest. "Eep!" she let out breaking the kiss.

That's when Rhubella and Roderick grabbed the bottom of her sweater, throwing it off.

Babs blushed and tried covering her chest and groin.

"Don't hide it, you look hot." Said Rhubella as they began stripping.

"If you're self conscious, we can always do it under the blanket." Said Roderick as he took off his underpants and revealed his big throbbing rat dick.

break

"Me? Self conscious? Ha! Don't kid yourselves." huffed Babs before Rhubella gave her ass a squeeze. "Eep!"

"Come now Babsy, anyone wearing a skirt without any underwear on MUST be eager for a fuck with anyone."

"Well...I guess I've been trying to have Buster subtly notice. But since...me and my friends don't wear panties at all, he thought it was normal."

"Knowing you and your friends never wear panties is so hot." Said Roderick, his dick rubbing against Rhubella's buttcheeks. "Maybe we'll hunt them down after the fundraiser."

"Roderick's got quite the stamina, he might even give your bunny butt a run for its money."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you'll get 1st dibs after the blowjob." They then grabbed Babs and pulled her down to her knees.

She was moved in front of the dick which rubbed against her face.

"Give his carrot a taste."

"Alright alright." She gave the tip a small lick.

"Hey, we know you can do better than that."

"Sorry, it's just that I've never licked a dick before." she admitted while giving the tip a few more before jumping when she felt Rhubella rubbing her breasts.

"You should have fun with it, maybe stick it to that ass who started the fundraiser by letting Roderick cum in all 3 holes." That's when Roderick grabbed her by the ears and pulled her head forward.

Her eyes widened feeling the dick stuff her mouth making him smirk.

"Come now Babs, if you don't work for it we won't get our money's worth out of you."

Babs complied by bobbing her head, gagging from the length. Rhubella moved her hands down, making Babs shiver as she started putting her fingers in her rabbit hole. 'I'm gonna need three showers when this is done.'

Roderick thrusted as Rhubella rubbed her fingers around inside of Babs' pussy.

'She's moaning pretty good, but where is her G-spot?' Rhubella thought. She rubbed around the walls making the rabbit moan which made Roderick grunt.

"Come on Babs, use that tongue."

She licked faster, tasting every inch.

"That's the spirit." Roderick said before Rhubella moved her fingers faster in Babs.

"Mmmm!"

"Ooh, sounds like Babsy likes this." smirked the rat while the snatch slowly got wetter. "Are you a virgin? I haven't had my fingers this soaking wet since this one chick me and Roderick brought home last month."

Babs nodded.

"Oh, well in that case...I'll just have myself a drink." Said Rhubella as she then switched to licking her.

Babs jumped and moaned from the tongue before feeling Roderick start slamming into her mouth and throat faster.

"Rhubella, I'm gonna cum in this bunny's mouth."

"Try to hold out until I make her cum." She told him, sticking her tongue inside. She swirled it around making Babs moan making Roderick groan.

"Easier said than done."

'Don't worry, she's a virgin, they cum pretty fast.' Thought Rhubella as she licked more aggressively.

'Oh man! At this rate I'm gonna explode!' She thought as Roderick's dick twitched.

"Get ready for something better than carrot juice bunny!"

'Oh God...'

'Go ahead Roderick, I think she'll go off from that.' thought Rhubella while licking Babs' clit.

Roderick unloaded his seed deep in Babs's mouth, the sudden eruption stared Babs, making her splash her juices all over Rhubella's face.

'Oh god!' she thought twisting her ears around each other from the intense rush of pleasure.

"Roderick, you gotta taste this." Rhubella then tackled Roderick to the bed as she gave him a taste of Babs's juice.

He grinned and licked her tongue back while Babs coughed from the amount of sperm.

'Is this seriously what makes babies? Now I know what mom meant by it tastes really good. But I should really make sure it doesn't go in my pussy, wouldn't want a family that big.' She then turned to the rats. "Hey, you got any condoms?"

"Of course, but we won't be using any."

"Wh-what!?"

"Condoms are for when it's just me and Rhubella."

"Yeah, we want to breed you babe."

That's when they grabbed her arms and threw her to the bed.

"H-Hang on! I can't get knocked up yet!"

"Oh relax Babsy, you'll be begging for creampies all night when we're done with you."

"But-" Rhubella then shut her up with a kiss while squeezing her chest.

Roderick then rubbed his dick against the pinkest part of her body. "I'll make sure this tight little hole is a perfect fit for my cock."

Babs tried closing her legs, but Roderick kept them open before driving his dick inside her. "AHH!"

"Oh yeah, rabbit pussy feels so good, I might leave you for her Rhubella." Then Rhubella popped him in the neck. "Ack! Joking! Joking..." He wheezed.

"Never say that again."

Roderick nodded, then went back to thrusting his dick in Babs.

She glared while giving Babs' ass a squeeze making her yelp. "Or I'm getting my dildo stash."

Roderick shivered before thrusting faster.

Babs groaned and moaned. 'Oh my God, he's good, is this what the phrase means by opposites attract?' Babs thought before both fondled her chest.

"Not all that big, but if you drink milk Babsy you might be as big as me." teased Rhubella.

Babs pouted.

"But it probably won't be that long of a wait after Roderick here puts a baby in you. Thanks for being so helpful honey." She then grabbed his head and pulled him over for a long sloppy kiss.

He grinned and licked his tongue with hers while pinching one of Babs' nipples. Their drool mixed and dripped on Babs' belly.

Babs tingled from how warm it was. 'Damn it, fuck trying to be a goody good, I'm gonna get fucked hard.' Thought Babs before moving her hips forwards.

Roderick took that as a sign to speed up.

'Yeah, I don't care, knock me up.'

Rhubella then started fingering herself as she watched her boyfriend fuck someone else. "Show that slutty rabbit what rats can do."

"Yeah, from one fast breeding animal to another, watch as I cum inside!" He thrusted with all his might! Babs wrapping her legs around his and thrusting back faster.

"Of god!"

"Feel good?"

"I feel like Pamela Anderson with Tommy Lee!"

"Dang, that's a happy hare." Said Rhubella as Roderick's dick twitched.

"I'm gonna explode!"

"Do it! Flood me!" she moaned before feeling Rhubella jam a finger up her ass.

"Yeah bitch, take his kids back to that loser school!" She said before Roderick came.

He slammed inside while Babs' ears twisted themselves around each other from the sensation.

Her moans were silenced by Rhubella's lips, then Roderick's lips. They took turns kissing Babs. She moaned while feeling like a balloon.

After a minute of him cumming inside, he pulled out and let it all flow out and onto his bed. Rhubella went for the tissues.

"Honestly Babsy, you should know when to clean up after yourself."

"Oh yeah? You better take responsibility when I have these babies. Either we get married or child support money."

"I don't mind marriage, we can have you anytime we want." Said Roderick.

"Of course you'll basically be the mistress." laughed Rhubella.

"Yeah, I can live with that." She said, kissing Roderick. "I want a piece of you guys next week, Warner Bros. is gonna put me in a very stressful episode."

"We'll be there."

They all then kissed.

With the school fundraiser coming to a quick close thanks to Babs, Acme Looniversity now has proper funding back, and as it turns out Perfecto liked Acme Loo's fundraiser so well they decided to do it too.

"Ooh, any chance of a sequel where me and Babs return the favor to Rhubella?" Buster asked the author.

Maybe~

"Maybe? Dammit, guess I'll have to hope one day you and your co-writer will go through with it. Till then..." He turned to the reader. "That's all folks."


	83. Cenedra and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Cenedra and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-After the Triwizard Tournament, in the Riddle Cemetery-

Harry looked around in confusion at the gravestones and dark ground with the triwizard cup sitting on the ground since he and Cedric suddenly transported here when they grabbed it.

However, as he looked around it seemed to be slow and at a snail's pace. Only Cedric being sent backwards by a blast of magic from the wand of Peter Pettigrew was focused on Harry's vision and even this was slowed to a crawl.

Cedric himself felt his body growing cold from the spell while letting go of his wand.

As for the 'rat', he was still feeling the killing spell rushing out of his wand as he looked excited for a second.

The boy who lived looked on in shock and disbelief as Cedric started to slowly crash into several tombstones. "CEDRIC!"

CRASH!

The boy fell to the ground, lifeless as blood spilled from his mouth and nose. Signs that the killing curse took another life.

Peter heard a unintelligible sound from under his hand and nodded. "Don't fret Potter, for you will have a slow end after I'm done with you."

Harry went pale in shock and horror before rushing over towards Cedric's body. "Cedric! No!"

The body started to turn pale white as Harry got flung back by magic and was placed into the hold of a statue, the fitting angel of death.

"Keep him there and start the spell." rasped the second voice under Peter's hand.

"Yes master." Said Peter while walking towards Harry and used a knife to slit his arm.

"Ah!"

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son! Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." He chanted while putting the blood into the cauldron and then the source of the voice, a sickly colored infant. "Rise! Lord of the darkness! Voldemort!"

Harry went wide eyed before seeing the cauldron start to bubble and boil while turning red.

As this was happening, we find the body of the former wizard to slowly turn blue and emitted a small smoke from his nose and mouth.

The smoke slowly formed together as it started to float into a small white portal.

(In the portal)

And entered a white train station with no one around but a goat.

"Baaa." It said while just standing there, looking at the now spectral form of Cedric.

"W...W….Where am….I?" He said while looking around.

"Baaa."

He looked at the goat and blinked. "Please tell me I'm not dead. I'm not supposed to be dead!"

"Baaaa." It said again as if acknowledging his fears.

"Wait, what's a goat doing here?" he asked while trying to walk, but just floated since his legs were transparent freaking him out. "Ah! My legs!"

"Baaaa."

"Shut up!"

"Why?" Said a voice from somewhere close by.

"What?"

"Why would I stop? I like baaaing." Spoke the voice again.

Cedric slowly looked at the goat and screamed. "AHHH! DEMON GOAT!"

"I take offense to that." It spoke up. "I maybe a goat, but I'm not associated with hell."

Cedric hit his chest to try and calm down. "S...Sorry, but I didn't exactly expect a talking goat when I...died."

"No one does." It said annoyed. "But I'm not one of Thor's goats if you're asking. I'm from Scotland, meaning I don't breath lightning or that crap."

"I wasn't going to ask any of that." He deadpanned. "But what's going on here?! Am I in heaven?"

"No." The goat said. "You're in purgatory, in a station to be exact, and apparently I'm here to offer you two choices that might affect you in a good way or a bad way."

"Wait, you mean I have a chance to go back and help Harry?"

"If you make the right choice." It said gravely. "Now the first choice is to stay here and wait until Death comes for you where you will enter heaven."

"And the second?"

"You become a glaistig." The goat said bluntly.

"...eh?"

"A fuath, or malevolent water ghost."

"I….I don't think I've heard of those. Can you explain?"

The goat sighed. "It's a being from Scotland. A ghost that is a vengeful ghost that is half woman and half goat. And it's like a vampire and succubus, but it can be good or evil. Also it's immortal."

"So I'd have to give up my humanity, is that right?"

"Yes." It said with a nod. "And you're short horn."

"Short horn?"

It eyed the crotch area. "You know."

Cedric raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "So I either stay here and wait to be taken up to Heaven, or change into a monster to go back and help out Harry from dealing with that...that...monster?"

"It's Voldemort. A human with a broken soul." The goat clarified. "His real name is Tom Riddle and he wants immortality. At the cost of killing anyone and splitting his soul even more."

Cedric gulped.

"But he is not susceptible to ghosts, so you can hurt him badly." The goat nodded. "So being a glaistig is a good idea, but it's your choice."

Cedric looked down at his body and at the station while weighing the options. Ascend to Heaven and live in paradise while leaving Harry behind, or become some creature he's never known till now to go back and help him?

"Take your time, we are outside life itself."

"But Harry's still at the cemetery, I need to be quick."

"Then do you accept the second option?" It asked.

"Well….I….alright fine! I'll take it."

The goat nodded before biting Cedric's hand hard.

"OW!"

"The curse of the glaistig is yours now. Cedric, the Green Lady of Hogwarts." It said as the wizard started to flicker with green energy before crying out in pain. "I forgot to mention this was gonna hurt."

He cried out in pain before disappearing in a blinding light.

(Back at the graveyard)

Harry went wide eyed as Death Eaters started to appear next to the resurrected Voldemort. Said wizard smiled and looked at his newly formed hands before turning to Harry who felt his spine go cold.

"Ah, Harry Potter. It's been a while." He said while twisting his hand a little and pressed his finger on his face.

"AHHH!"

And caused him to scream out in pain.

"Ah, to feel again for so long." he sighed enjoying the screams before pulling his finger back with Harry catching his breath. "You thought I would never come back completely, but thanks to the use of your very blood, I will reign supreme as the dark lord once more!"

As this was happening, none of the Death Eaters noticed that the body of Cedric was starting to burn with green fire covering it.

"As for you? Well, that's hard to choose. I could slowly torture you until you're begging for death, or maybe I could keep you alive and make you an example for all of the wizarding world. Let them know their precious savior is nothing compared to my power." Voldemort spoke while looking at Harry with a sadistic smile.

"You won't win." Harry said while still in complete shock. "Dumbledore will stop you, and the others!"

"Let them come." He laughed along with the Death Eaters as the fire was starting to get larger and larger. "I am a god to those mudbloods."

The flames began to overtake some of the Death Eater's cloaks before some of them screamed in pain as they ignited into flames. This made others turn with wide eyes and raised their wands up.

"AHHH! THE PAIN!" Went one Death Eater before something grabbed him and sent him flying into the horizon. "AHHHH!"

Voldemort turned with a frown at seeing the flames. "What are you fools doing? Extinguished the flames at once!"

They nodded and sent some water from their wands at the flames, only for a blast of water to send some flying.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHH!"

Harry watched on while looking a little nervous as the flames started to move towards Voldemort.

"Incompetent fools."

That was when the flames died down the reveal a tall woman wearing a long green dress, long dark hair, gray eyes, with a F cup chest and large ass, two long horns on her head like that of a goat, and long hooves with small spectral flames moving around the hooves and arms. "Voldemort!"

Harry's eyes widened with Voldemort not looking phased.

"And what in all of magic are YOU?"

"I was the one you killed this day." She spoke. "Reborn as a glaistig, the Green Lady of Hogwarts. I am Cedric Diggory, and I have come back to exact my revenge on you!"

Now that REALLY threw the two for a loop, both in different ways.

She raised her hand up and caused it to become a wand of flames, which she used to burn the stone angel to ash. "You picked the wrong friend to hurt, now face a TRUE immortal Tom Riddle!"

Voldemort frowned with a scowl and raised his wand up. "How DARE you utter that name beast!"

She frowned and started to float above him. "You shall die!" She then started to send flames at the man.

He waved his wand and formed a barrier which took them and fired off several cutting spells aimed for her head.

Only for her to shrug it off like it was nothing as her dress started to get torn up.

Harry ran passed them while looking for the cup. 'I don't know what's going on with Cedric, or how he-she-gah! I need to find the cup and get us out of here!'

The now goat woman sent more flames at Voldemort while not seeing the other Death Eaters trying to attack her. "Die!"

"Quickly! End that...thing!" yelled Lucius.

The Death Eaters fired spells at the woman while the figure's dress was getting destroyed.

"You shall fall!" Voldemort exclaimed while blocking some fire.

"I am not human!" She snapped as the flames increased in intensity and began to envelop the cemetery. "I am a glaistig!"

"Whatever you are, you will die!" he yelled before dispersing some of the flames. "Avada Kedavra!"

ZAP!

The green energy hit her in the chest before she fell back a little.

"Foolish girl." He said before seeing Cedric slowly rising up with a pissed off expression on her face.

" **You are dead!** "

"That's impossible! No can survive that!" he spoke before recalling something and finally notice Harry running towards the cup.

'I need to get it and hurry!' He thought as Voldemort pointed his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

ZAP!

The magical lightning went flying towards the boy before it hit a tombstone right next to him, due to the glaistig grabbing his arm and pushing it away from its target.

" **BURN!** " She growled before causing the hand to burn up.

"GAH!" he cried out as Harry got the cup and called out.

"Cedric! We need to go!"

" **Not until he pays for killing me!** " She growled as the flames began to ignite Voldemort's wand, but not burning it at all, and caused his arm to burn along with his robes.

He cried out in pain before more spells pelted her from the Death Eaters still standing.

She turned around while sending flames all over the place. " **BURN!** "

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"MY FACE!"

"Cedric come on!" Harry yelled out.

She momentarily stopped and saw Harry while slowly regaining a bit of 'his' humanity and quickly floated over to him. "Right, let's go before I lose all my humanity." 'I'll get you Tom! One day!'

Both of them grabbed the cup as Voldemort saw them vanish while trying to nurse his burnt hand.

(Back at the maze)

FLASH!

Both of them re-appeared at the start with Harry panting in fear and relief, but Cedric feeling angry, and the audience there cheering out seeing the cup, but it sounded confused seeing Cedric's new look.

"Ah...ah…" Harry panted while the adults ran over to him, but stopped seeing the woman.

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke up. "What happened?"

"He...He...He's back! He's back!" he got out in panic.

"Who's back?" Frowned Fudge.

"Voldemort." Spoke the woman. "Or Tom Riddle if you wanted to know."

That made the crowd gasp and start murmuring with some of them turning scared as the staff tried to get them to stay calm.

"Minister, Harry is not lying." She frowned. "Because I fought him and was killed by him before that!"

"Just who are you?!" Fudge growled.

"Cedric Diggory, former human and now the new Green Lady of Hogwarts. I'm now a glaistig." She said while crossing her arms around her chest and revealed her hooves. "And I'm dead."

That really got confused looks with Judge turning to the aurors.

"Make sure the crowd is under control, we need to have a serious discussion at once Dumbledore, in your office."

Dumbledore nodded at that while Celdic was looking unfazed and a little detached for some reason.

'Tom, I will end you for this.' She thought while her eyes turned into a goat's eye for a second.

(Much later)

"Harry, are you feeling better?" he asked with Harry drinking a calming potion.

"A little." He said. "But Voldemort is back and...Cedric is a girl."

"I saw. But Harry, you need to explain how this happened."

"I….when we grabbed the cup, we wound up in a cemetery, Wormtail was there, with….Voldemort." he gulped. "I didn't move fast enough, and he...he...killed Cedric."

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "And after that?"

"He...He is back." He gulped. "And when he touched me it felt like my skin was on fire."

"It is most likely due to the bond you two share if he used a dark ritual."

"He needed my blood to make it work, they made that clear." he spoke while rubbing his hands.

"And did you see what happened to Cedric?"

"No, I just saw him, her coming out of a blazing fire and attacked Voldemort like it was nothing. It was...bloody strange."

"Well I'm going to speak to her personally to understand how it came to be. Why don't you go to Madam Pompey and rest up for the rest of the night?"

"Yes Headmaster." He said while Dumbledore walked away.

(With said ghost)

She looked out the window while floating over the floor, looking both steadfast and distracted. 'Voldemort.'

"Miss Diggory?"

She slowly turned to the headmaster. "Dumbledore, how is Harry?"

"He's fine, just a little bit of pain from the cuts."

"I see." She turned around. "I was worried that he would suffer the same fate as me."

"Can you please explain what happened? Harry said you had died, but it's obvious something more happened."

"..." she sighed. "I was in purgatory. It was a strange train station like place and when I got there I saw a goat. A talking goat."

He looked slightly confused at that.

"I know, I had the same reaction." She said. "And the goat gave me two choices. Either going to heaven with Death or become a glaistig. And after I picked the second choice, it bit my hand and I was consumed by fire."

"And apparently changed your…."

"Yeah, which is really new." she remarked with a blush while looking herself over. "Honestly I didn't really think much about it, all I could think was getting revenge on Tom for killing me."

"Just how did you discover that name?" asked Dumbledore with a tired sigh.

"The goat told me." She replied. "But that's really it since I was concerned about Harry at the time and my own death to care about anything else."

"Well regarding your new status, does it mean you have changed completely?"

She looked at him sternly. "I feel like I'm not human anymore and I feel more like a stoic beast than anything else." She then looked out the window. "And I have three feelings. To end Tom with my bare hands, to haunt this place until doomsday and to keep….Harry from dying."

Dumbledore noticed the sadness in her tone. "So you feel guilty about letting him get hurt?"

"...yes." she sighed. "I feel like I should have jumped out of the way so this wouldn't have happened. I'm older and it's my job to help out others. Sure we're in different houses, but Harry's not like some others who would have tried to run away or pleaded for mercy."

"Actually, after you two came back, we discovered that one of Tom's Death Eaters had been impersonating Professor Moody with polyjuice potion who put Harry's name in the goblet. He was the one who made young Harry participate as part of his master's plan."

She blinked before her hands started to make flames. "He did WHAT?!"

"Calm down Miss Diggory, he's been taken care of and arrested by the aurors."

She frowned while the flames vanished. "Alright, but what should I do now?"

"It's all up to you."

She blinked at that. "Mmm." She looked at the sky. "I don't wanna suddenly leave, I mean this is something that involves everyone now that Voldemort's back."

"Then stay."

"But what if the others get scared of me? I'm a vengeful ghost."

"I will make it clear that even with your change, you are still the same Cedric that came here. I'm sure your friends in Hufflepuff will understand and stand by you."

She sighed. "I hope so." She then started to float away. "Thank you Headmaster."

"For what?"

"Talking with me."

"Of course Miss Diggory, but I would recommend you try to keep from surprising others with your new abilities."

"I will try." She said before floating away down the hallway. 'I hope.'

(Much later)

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Hermione to the boy who was covered in bandages.

"It's fine, but madam Pompey put a lot of bandages on me." He said while his face was covered in bandages.

"You look like a bloody mess." Ron said bluntly.

Harry chuckled at that. "I guess I do."

Hermione shook her head at that while not seeing the glaistig slowly appearing behind Ron. "You're lucky to even be alive. If Voldemort hadn't gotten distracted you would've been dead!"

"But he's not." Spoke Cedric from behind Ron. "You can thank me for that."

"AH!" Ron yelled out before falling to his butt.

"Sorry about that, I'm trying to keep from spooking people." She chuckled.

"Well it bloody worked!" Ron snapped.

"My bad." She chuckled. "So are you feeling better Harry?"

He just gave a nod with Hermione and Ron finally taking in Cedric's new look.

"What?" She asked. "Is it the horns or the legs?"

"W...What?" Hermione got out. "Cedric?!"

She sweatdropped. 'So they didn't know?' "Yep, although I'm still coming up with a girls name."

"Bloody hell!" cried out Ron before passing out.

"..." she looked at Hermione. "Was it something I said?"

She just gave a nod.

She sighed. 'I guess having boobs is mindscarring to some people.' She then looked at Harry. "I wanted to make sure your alright, so I'll be going now, I figured my house has got a lot of questions to ask me just like everyone." she joked.

"Well I have one question." Hermione frowned. "What are you?"

"A glaistig. A vengeful water spirit." She said. "And apparently it's a Scottish creature because I never heard of it until I died."

"So you're not human anymore?"

"No, I had to give it up to come back like this. Don't worry, I'm not gonna go chew on cans." she joked. "At least I hope so."

Harry chuckled a little. "I hope so too."

She chuckled. "Don't worry Harry, I'm not goaty enough for cans."

Hermione face palmed at the unintentional joke.

"Well, see you guys around." She said before going through a wall, unintentionally shaking her ass a little.

Harry looked at Hermione and said. "Well that was….interesting?"

"That's putting mildly Harry."

(Much later)

Harry sighed while finally getting out of the hospital, only to hear rumors. That there is a killer goat monster that attacks people in the halls at night and sucks their blood.

The only problem was that the rumors came from Slytherin house.

"Sounds like Malfoy's trying to stir up some grief for Cedric. I hope she's been adjusting to her body better." He said to himself while walking down the hall, only to see said ghost floating around drinking something from a cup.

"Mmm, this is actually good." She said while drinking it, which was red as wine.

"Cedric!"

"Ah!" She jumped while dropping the cup. "H-Harry?! What the hell?!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said. "But what are you drinking?"

"Pigs blood." She said bluntly. "Apparently I need to drink blood every two weeks or I'll dissolve into mist."

Harry grimaced hearing that. "That sounds unpleasant."

"Not once you taste your first sample of blood." She admitted. "Which was a little embarrassing."

"How?"

"...let's just say Malfoy had a good look at my assets before I slugged him in the nose."

"Wait, you drank some of his blood? Now I know you should stick with pig's."

"Well it was nasty so I stopped drinking human blood and tried other animals." She said before whispering. "Please tell Heminone that I didn't mean to have some of her cats blood."

He facepalmed.

"So what's going on with you Harry?"

"Well Fudge is trying to tell people Voldemort didn't come back, which is complete bull." he frowned. "We saw him, you were killed, and all he wants to do is keep people in the dark about it. HE didn't have to get his blood drawn to help bring that bloody bastard back, but has the gall to say it was just an illusion from some rogue wizard."

She frowned at that. "I'll give him a visit later." 'With lots of flames!'

"I tried telling Dumbledore to tell him to start telling the truth, he said he'd do what he could."

Cedric sighed. "I'll try and help. But from what I heard with Fudge, he's more paranoid than a weasel."

"Then he and Draco would be well acquainted" he frowned with a scoff. "If I had the chance I'd hex him and go after his father, if Voldemort's back then why should we care about stopping from doing whatever we want? At this point I feel like I'm gonna wring someone's neck."

She slowly got an idea. "Say, way not scare him into confessing? It might be fun."

"Like that'll happen, he's too thick headed to listen to anyone but himself."

"So? With polyjuice and my abilities, we can make him so scared that he will have to listen." She grinned. "Plus from what I saw, his father was getting scared enough to call me a monster, so wouldn't that be passed down to his son?"

"The only thing he hasn't inherited from his dad is that long hair of his."

"True but if he had long hair then he would look like a cross dressing boy." He joked. "And trust me, that might be enough to go mad."

Harry shook his head at the image. "Still, scaring him might not work."

"At least try."

"Well….it may be worth it, but we might get caught if we're out too long."

Cedric grinned. "Don't worry, with that cloak of yours it'll be easy. Plus I'll just scare him into unconsciousness again if he sees us."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I might have sneaked into your room a few times." She chuckled. "I don't need sleep anymore and I noticed the same feeling of….lightness coming from the cloak. So I just wanted to see what it was."

"Well don't tell anyone else, it's a big secret I don't need others knowing about."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She said in a slightly joking manner.

"Alright, then let's do this."

(Some time later)

-Slytherin House-

Malfoy was busy being bored on the couch while everyone else was asleep. "This is bloody boring."

That was when a small whistling sound was heard.

"Huh? What in blazes?"

The sound got louder while the candles started to go out.

"Ok what's going on?!" He yelled out as the candles started to turn a green color. "Who the bloody hell is doing this?!"

"Ooooh." Spoke a voice from behind Malfoy. "Faker."

"Huh?!" He turned around and saw….himself! But it was covered in dried blood and looked demented.

"Faker." He said. "You faker of a Death Eater!"

"AHHH!" he screamed backing up and fumbling for his wand. "G-Get away from me!"

"Faker." He said while moving closer. "You have dishonored the Malfoy name!"

"Get away!" he got his wand out and aimed before firing a blasting curse.

However in his scared state, he only hit the wall next to the copy before the lights suddenly extinguished.

"You have dishonored your line." Spoke the voice as Malfoy's wand was taken from him. "And now you shall pay!"

"Stay back! Stay back!" He yelled before bumping into something as the light turned back on.

And that thing? Was a demon goats head with flames coming out of its eyes.

" **BAAAAAAAA!** "

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed before running out of the room. "DEMON GOAT!"

Harry poked his head out from his cloak and laughed with Cedric turning back to normal.

"Oh god! Did you see his face? Demon goat oh that's rich!" She laughed while holding her stomach.

"Now that was funny, but we didn't get him to confess a thing."

She sighed. "True, but if we blackmail him with the 'demon goat' to his friends, who knows. They might force him to confess."

"But then he'd know it was us."

"Not if we are vague." She smirked. "Plus even if we don't get the information now, he'll spill it later."

Harry sweatdropped.

"Anyway, want to scare him more or do you want to scare someone here?"

"Not really."

Cedric sighed before floating away. "Then come on, let's get you back to your house before we get caught." She then smirked. "Or do you want to snog?" She joked.

"What?!" he blushed with her chuckling. "T-That's not funny!"

"Oh relax Harry, just had to mess with you. I've had some of the guys around my house stare at this body so it wouldn't really surprise me if they were thinking that kind of stuff. It'd be really weird, but let's be honest, boys will be boys."

"Still, it's not funny." He huffed as Cedric floated out of the room, messing with him by shaking her ass. 'Is she trying to make me embarrassed?!'

'Who knew teasing him as a girl would be this fun?' She thought with a smirk.

(Much later)

Harry yawned while eating some food at the great hall as he looked really tired. 'I feel like I'm gonna pass out.'

"What's wrong?" Said Hermione.

"I'm just tired." He said while seeing Cedric floating over Hufflepuff and was looking a little sad for some reason. "I didn't really sleep well last night."

"Like Malfoy?" Asked Ron. "Because he's been babbling for hours now. Something about demon goats or something."

Harry blinked while seeing a scared Malfoy at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Frankly I think he's just trying to spook some of the first years." spoke Hermione.

"Or he's just scared of goats." Harry yawned as Cedric was not talking to anyone, just floating near the table. 'What's wrong with her? Usually she'd be talking with her whole table.'

"No idea." Ron shrugged. "Been like that since I got here. Maybe someone peaked at her bloomers or something."

He looked confused as he noticed some guys looking at Cedric with a smirk.

"Look at that goat." Whispered one guy. "It's so ugly."

"Yeah, it probably isn't eating since it's all stuff from the grass outside."

"Hopefully it's not lacking in milk." Another guy laughed. "Sour milk that is!"

"And those breasts, they're fake! Look at them, they must be implants!"

The table laughed at that.

'What the hell are they saying? Cedric's right there, and it's like they don't even care!'

The ghost looked at the wall while gripping her hands tightly.

"Hey watch me poke a goat." Said one of the guys with a fork before trying to poke her ass.

"That's not a good idea. It might headbutt you."

"Oh ha ha, it's not a billy goat. Or a nanny. It's a billy nanny!" He laughed.

Harry glared before standing up and walked over before clearing his throat. "Sorry, but I overheard you guys making too much noise. Care to explain?"

They jumped at that while one guy gulped.

"Oh, hello Harry. We were just….having fun with a goat."

"I think you mean making fun of my friend." he looked at the table with some looking away. "Last I checked Hufflepuff were loyal to their friends and didn't insult them in broad daylight. Or did I get this mixed up with the Slytherins, because that's the kind of vibe I'm getting from all of you."

They gulped.

"Oh sorry." One guy said with hesitation. "We didn't mean to talk negatively to the goat girl. But...look at it!"

"I am looking, and the only thing I see is someone who USE to be the one you all rooted for in that bloody damn tournament, and who wound up killed by Voldemort." he saw them gasp and kept going. "Oh bloody grow up, that's his name so suck it up. Now you better tell me what's wrong with her being part goat, now."

"Um…"

"Um…"

"I'm waiting."

"Look!" One guy yelled. "That goat is a monster! I mean look at it! It's not a real girl but a guy and it's not human! But a glaistig something or other! It's just bloody evil! Like snakes!"

Harry facepalmed at his idiocy. He saw Cedric float out of the hall with others watching and scowled at the guy before looking over at the Slytherins with some smirking. "Hey Malfoy! Try making some room! I think some of these kids got put in the wrong house! They'd fit right in with you and your little club!"

"Oh be quiet Potter!"

"Look!" He pointed behind him. "Demon goat!"

"AHHH! WHERE WHERE?!"

While Draco looked around in fear Harry rushed out of the hall after Cedric.

(A few minutes later)

He looked around while unable to find her anywhere in the hallways or rooms. "Cedric!"

Silence.

"Cedric!"

More silence.

"Cedric where are you?!"

More silence.

"It's alright! I just wanna talk!" He yelled out while checking every room, including the bathroom stalls. "Forget about what those bastards said!"

As he looked through the stalls, he noticed one of them was locked and had some flames under it.

"Cedric! Open up!"

Silence.

"Come on Cedric, I wanna talk to you face to face."

The flames moved a little before it was extinguished and her face popped out.

"...yes?" She said with a sad tone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like bloody shit." She said while moving her head back into the stall.

"When did they start talking about you like that?"

"Since after the tournament." She said. "But they started poking me with forks just last week."

Harry scowled and gripped his hands hearing that. "Have you talked to any of the teachers?"

"No." She said. "It's just them being scared, I'm not going to annoy them like that."

"But you need to tell them."

"And do what? Have them go to detention only to have them pester me more?"

"Letting them do this isn't the way to go. You let them keep this up and they'll go farther. A bunch of bloody ingrates is what they are." he scoffed. "They're suppose to be loyal and close to their friends, and they sure had no problem cheering for you and talking behind my back. Especially after you DIED! They're lucky I didn't bring out my wand or I'd hex every last one of them."

She moved her head through the door. "Harry, people change. They just fear that my current state would 'infect' them and that I might attack them. I mean I am a ghost of vengeance."

"But you're NOT on the inside. You're Cedric Diggory, the girl who had to deal with seeing that monster come back to life and lose your humanity. They see house elves, trolls, centaurs, and all sorts of other things that would make humans piss themselves, so them getting freaked out is no excuse. Frankly with that attitude I told them they'd be better off as Slytherins."

She looked down at Harry's feet. "Still, it's hard being a glaistig. Especially after I failed to protect you."

"Don't feel guilty, it's my fault. If I had gotten rid of Wormtail last year for good this wouldn't have happened."

"Still it's my fault that I got you sent to that graveyard in the first place."

"Yeah but if I didn't go to this school Voldemort wouldn't go after those I care about. Like what he did to my parents."

"..." she slowly got up. "I recall the stories and I'm sorry for you."

"It's fine, although the relatives were….less than helpful." He admitted. "If there wasn't any law against it I would have hexed them after my first year."

Cedric slowly moved out and hugged him, well tried at any rate as she was going right through him. "Having to put up with them shows you've got more strength in your heart then what others would say."

He blushed a little while trying to hug her as well. "Same with you Cedric."

She smiled a little while feeling her heart beating a little faster. "Call me Cenedra."

"Alright, Cenedra."

She smiled while they kept on trying to hug each other, something that Moaning Myrtle took notice.

"Aw, how cute." She cooed. "Harry and Cedric sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g!"

Both blushed and quickly pulled away with the ghost giggling.

"When's the wedding?" She asked as Cenedra started to form flames around her body.

"You…." she growled before chasing Myrtle around. "You didn't see anything you bloody ghost!"

"Wah! Hey watch it with those!"

"I'll shove these flames UP YOUR ASS!" She snapped while Harry just chuckled.

'For a ghost, she seems lovely...I mean lively. Yeah, lively.'

(Later)

Harry and Cenedra sat at a table while said ghost was drinking some pigs blood, grossing out a few kids in the process.

"Mmm, maybe I should try cow blood?"

"Maybe it'll taste like milk." he tried joking.

"Or it will taste like beef." She smirked while looking at Ron. "What? Never seen blood before?"

Ron turned green and pushed his plate away. 'I don't feel so hungry.'

"So Harry, I heard that you and Cho shared a kiss before the third trial. How was it?" She smirked with a teasing tone.

He blushed and looked away. "Um…"

"You can tell me." She chuckled while moving an arm around his head. "And everyone else."

"P-Pass." He blushed.

"Come on, tell us." She smirked while moving a little too close to him. "I bet it was steamy."

"Cenedra, I don't think he'll talk about that." spoke up Hermione.

She blinked. "Why not? She was hot back when I was a guy."

"Your boobs." Ron pointed at her.

"So?"

"They're rubbing against him."

Cenedra blinked and blushed lightly before moving back. "Oh sorry. Forgot I had big boobs."

"I-It's fine." he spoke with a cough and blush.

They looked away with red faces while feeling like their hearts were beating faster than normal.

Hermione shook her head while seeing Ron's brothers looked like they were getting ready for a joke.

"You reading my mind oh brother of mine?"

"Yep, as long as you read my mind." He said with a nod.

Both of them whistled and moved to walk on out, but George 'accidentally' tripped and shoved Cenedra on the back towards Harry.

"Ah!" She cried out before crashing into Harry and….kissed him square on the lips.

"Oh my." Said Fred. "Look at this, we have some snogging over here."

"Quite right brother."

"Hope they don't start stripping now."

"If they do then I'll be right out of this goaty mess."

Both pulled back with bright red faces before glaring at the two smiling redheads.

"You want to hex them?" Harry asked.

"Only if I burn their clothing." Smirked Cenedra while making flames.

The brothers saw them looking at them before running away.

"You can run but you can't hide!"

"I'll burn your ass!"

"Looks like we are…"

"Blasting off again!"

Hermione shook her head while thinking. 'Those two are very close, like really close.'


	84. Eyeball and Sapphires

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Eyeball and Sapphires

Series: Steven Universe

Author's Note: OK! Before anyone says copyright on me, let me explain. Me and my friend made these gems have clear personalities with some changes, as opposed to that enjoyable comic we had inspiration from. If the artist reads this, please don't be upset because we didn't talk to you before hand. We didn't get a chance to try and get in contact, but let me point out the comic. If you try to search for a brief comic called Eyeball watches the sapphires, or even see it on youtube, thank the artist for it. We just got an idea based off it because come on, when you see it, you will understand why we wanted to do something like that. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in space-

Eyeball let out a sigh of relief as the pedestal lowered back down into the room she was waiting in and rubbed her hands. "Leave me to float in space Rose Quartz? Well now you'll get what's coming to you. I just wish I was there when they shatter you for what you did."

As she walked into the room, she started to recall the events leading to her teams lost in the vastness of space. Which was partly her own fault and partly the leader of the rebellions fault, but mostly her fault.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Don't feel guilty, we were sent to do a mission and failed. If I had gotten Rose when I had the chance I would have been hailed as a hero. I probably would have gotten two Pearls, but what happens? I end up back here as just some witness."

That was when a yellow pearl appeared on a screen. " _Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND. It is time._ "

"Yes ma'am." she nodded quickly before the screen vanished with her gulping nervously. "Did the diamonds already shatter her? Now they'll want to talk to me about failing."

(Later)

She gulped while looking at the sight of two Diamonds, each one on a throne but for some reason there was a hole in the wall to the right of Yellow's throne. She stood straight while giving a salute with her hands. "M-My all powerful, all lustrous Diamonds."

"Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND." spoke Yellow Diamond with a frown. "We are aware of your failed mission regarding your squad in a simple task of capturing the runaway Jasper."

"Y-Yes and it was-"

"A failure. We know." She interrupted. "You may have survived long enough to be rescued and brought back here for your testimony against Rose Quartz, who as you can tell ESCAPED, but that doesn't change the fact you failed your mission."

She gulped nervously.

"And you do know that the punishment for failure of this magnitude is shattering." She said coldly. "That's why-"

"Yellow." spoke Blue Diamond with a frown. "We will not shatter her."

She turned to her. "Blue, she has made a mockery of the entire Homeworld Ruby division."

"We shouldn't worry about that now. Right now we need to send out a search group to find and hunt down Rose Quartz. She's out there with that human and could do who knows what. We didn't get a chance to make her pay before, but right here on Homeworld, we can avenge Pink's death once and for all. We should deal with this Ruby later afterwards."

Yellow Diamond sighed. "Fine, but this Ruby needs some form of punishment. We can't have a botched gem running around the galaxy doing who knows what on the other colonies."

Blue Diamond turned to Eyeball who stiffened up and stayed quiet with the diamond closing her eyes. "Very well, I may have something in mind to keep her busy."

Eyeball gulped while the Yellow and Blue Pearls chuckled to themselves. 'Oh clod! I'm going to a mining planet! Those are death traps!'

"Which is?"

Blue Diamond stood up and looked down at the ruby. "She will be a bodyguard and servant to the other sapphires in my court for the time being."

"You mean the ones that sent several of their bodyguards into dangerous situations where they got shattered?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The very same."

Eyeball paled with Yellow Diamond mulling that over.

"Those gems of yours are more trouble than you give them credit for."

"Well it does get rather stuffy for them, they need some more of entertainment. Perhaps this ruby can fix that."

"Mmm." She rubbed her chin. "Very well." She then pointed to Eyeball. "Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND, for the crime of being a botched Ruby, we order you to remain with Blue Diamond's sapphires for the next three thousand years or until your usefulness is restored in our eyes."

"Yes my diamond." she nodded while inwardly groaning. 'Being a bodyguard to a bunch of sapphires? It's better than being shattered, but how can I prove I'm useful just by standing around?'

(Much later)

Eyeball groaned while walking down the hallways towards the court of Blue Diamond. 'Why can't I just stay in space? At least I can float around and not get shattered by sapphires!'

Eventually she reached a large elegant door and tried to get herself to cool down.

'Ok, just relax. It's just sapphires, they aren't bismuths or jaspers.' she thought before giving a loud knock on it.

Silence.

She knocked again.

More silence.

"Um, excuse me!" she called out. "I'm Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND! I was sent by Yellow and Blue Diamond to be your new bodyguard!"

More silence.

"Hello?!"

"Come in." Said one voice. "And you are going to say 'Finally! Stupid clods'."

"Finally! Stupid clods...wait." She said before groaning. 'Right, they see the future.'

"You may enter, but bow for your disrespect." came another voice.

"And try not to faint." Spoke another voice. "You might drool on the rug."

Eyeball slowly opened the door before seeing the sight in front of her. Her mouth opened slightly with her eye widening slightly. "I...I...I…"

"Speak up." Said a green sapphire with light blond hair going down her face and back and had her gemstone on her left arm. "And don't delay."

"I...I'm the ruby assigned to-"

"We know, we heard." spoke a yellow sapphire with pale yellowish hair done up in a ponytail with a simple pair of white gloves instead of the elbow length kind with her gem located on her left cheek.

"Just stop acting crazy." Said a pink sapphire with a short skirt going to her knees and long hair that parted around her eye as her gem was under her neck. "Oh and you are going to be speechless."

Eyeball shook her head and stood straight before giving a salute. "A-Apologies your clarities!"

A sapphire with brown hair that went to her shoulders and went in two buns on the top of her head as her gem was on the back of her dress looked at Eyeball and shook her head while saying in a broken tone. "Idiot gem. Not funny."

"I don't know, she looks like she'll be fun." smirked one with curly hair that went down her back and went down her back while she had violet skin and lightish hair of the same color while sitting on a couch and fanning herself with a foldable fan.

"Agreed." Spoke a sapphire with a star like eyeball and light blue hair that went down to her legs and was in a multi knot ponytail as she had a mirror in her gem located left hand. "Although she looks like she'll get lost in our rooms."

The green one walked over and looked Eyeball over who kept still. "She looks a bit shorter than the last ruby we had."

"Yes." Said the brown sapphire. "Short she is."

Eyeball gulped. "W-Who are you?"

"Sapphires." Said the yellow one. "Duh."

"N-No! What kind of sapphires! I never saw a star shaped one before!" She explained.

"Wow, you're rather bold to ask that." frowned the yellow one before looking her over. "You still haven't bowed."

"Oh! Apologies your clarity!" she bowed her head and inwardly slapped herself. 'I'm not here five minutes and I'm already messing up!'

The green sapphire shook her head. "Clod, I'm a green sapphire."

"You can clearly see I'm a yellow sapphire, specifically one who was meant to be Yellow Diamond's personal visual aid, but she instead chose me to stand by Blue Diamond in her court."

"Terracotta." The brown one said. "You fool."

"Pink sapphire, hope you can entertain us longer than the last bunch we were given."

The star eyed sapphire looked away from her mirror. "Star sapphire, and I can see two timelines at once. But we don't live long."

"You will address me as dark blue sapphire, but your clarity will do just fine." Smirked the dark blue sapphire.

"Y-Yes your clarity." Eyeball gulped.

"Also you are going to say you have a nickname." Said Green Sapphire. "Whatever that means."

"Um, well...it's not exactly one I chose."

"What is it?" Spoke Pink Sapphire.

"It was Eyeball."

"Cute." Terracotta said. "Stupid too."

"Apologies your clarity." she bowed.

Star Sapphire looked at Eyeball before saying. "Since you're here, go get the brush and fix our hair."

"Yes your clarities." she nodded before running off with Pink Sapphire chuckling.

"She looks like she'll panic the first chance she gets."

"Agreed." Said Green Sapphire.

"If she fails at her job then we'll just have her dealt with." shrugged Yellow Sapphire.

"Agreed, she will be punished accordingly." Star Sapphire smirked.

"Let's just wait and see how far she gets first." spoke Dark Blue Sapphire.

(Later)

Eyeball was brushing Terracotta's hair while trying to not be too hard or slow.

"You good." She said. "Still needs work."

"Thank you your clarity." She said while moving the brush over the buns.

'Really needs work.' She thought before saying. "About to say soft."

"This feels s-sorry!" she corrected quickly while averting her eye. "S-So sorry for speaking out of line."

"It fine. Hair soft." She said with a small smile. "Brush around side."

"Yes your clarity." Eyeball said while brushing the sides.

She sighed. "Rubies good workers."

'Oh thank the diamonds, at least I'm not screwing up something as simple as hair brushing.' She thought while moving the brush carefully. 'Hopefully I won't do anything rash.'

"Eyeball, here, now." spoke Yellow Sapphire snapping her fingers.

She jumped at that. "Y-Yes your clarity!"

"And hurry up." Yellow Sapphire called out.

Eyeball moved over and began brushing her hair quickly with the sapphire crossing her arms.

"Next time bow before doing what you're ordered to."

"Yes your clarity."

"If you keep that up then I'll report to Blue Diamond."

Eyeball paled hearing that with Pink Sapphire giggling.

"Make sure not to hog her to yourself, I could use help fixing my own hair after all."

"Yeah." Said Green Sapphire. "My hair is in knots and I have a meeting with White Diamond later today."

"And I have a meeting with Yellow Diamond." Said Star Sapphire. "Something about looking for a pink human, or so my visions are telling me."

"I have those too." spoke Terracotta. "But something not right."

"What's not right?" Eyeball asked out loud.

"Nothing that concerns you." spoke Green Sapphire.

"Um, right." She said as Dark Blue Sapphire snapped her fingers.

"Are you almost done? I am waiting for my brushing."

"Oh! Apologies your clarity." Eyeball called out while rushing towards her, only to trip and crash into Dark Blue Sapphire and sent them flying into a wall.

CRASH!

The others turned to see Eyeball groaning and was on top of Dark Blue Sapphire who was frowning.

"Get off me." She growled.

She groaned before looking down and jumped while bowing. "I-I'm sorry your clarity!"

She stood up and brushed her dress down. "You should be for that."

"I swear I didn't mean to do something like that! Please don't shatter me!"

"You aren't going to be shattered." She said. "For now."

Eyeball paled in horror.

"Enough flirting you two, it's my turn." giggled Pink Sapphire.

"I was not flirting." She huffed as Eyeball ran over to Pink Sapphire and started brushing her hair.

"Flirting." Terracotta said bluntly. "You are."

"I was not!"

"You are." She said while looking away.

She glared at her while Eyeball moved over to brush Pink Sapphire's hair.

"Don't hit the knots." Pink Sapphire giggled.

"Yes your clarity." 'What's going on with them? And what's flirting got to do with it?'

"Oh and don't forget to get my bangs."

"Yes your clarity."

(Later)

'This is exhausting.' Eyeball sighed in her head while taking a small break from serving the sapphires. 'Brushing hair, filing their nails, I can't believe I'm thinking this, but running around and playing that weird Earth game was more exciting than this!'

An image of 'Rose Quartz' appeared in her head while throwing a baseball at her. ' _Catch!_ '

She growled and hit the ground while crossing her arms. 'If I could change what happened she'd be shattered to pieces and floating in space for the rest of her life!'

"Eyeball." Said Terracotta while right behind her. "Ready?"

"Ah!" she jumped and whirled around. "Y-Your clarity!"

She smiled. "Hello. Ready yet?"

"For what? More brushing?"

She shook her head no. "Cutting hair. Need haircut."

"Cutting? Um, well I don't have experience doing that your clarity, but if that's what you wish I'll do my best." Eyeball said as Terracotta sat on the ground.

"Hope so." She said kindly.

"But I don't have any scissors on me."

"Scissors on table." She pointed to a table with a large pair of scissors, about the size of a pearl.

"Uh, but your clarity, aren't those a bit...big?"

"No." She said bluntly. "We use scissors."

Eyeball groaned in her head. "Yes your clarity, whatever you desire I'll listen."

She kept still while Eyeball walked away and tried to grab the scissors, only to have it fall on her. 'Funny.'

'Heavy!' she thought with a grunt as she tried to lift them over her head. Which she did with a lot of difficulty.

"He he he." Terracotta chuckled.

'How does she expect me to hold these carefully near her head? I might accidentally take it off!' She thought while moving the scissors up and tripped on her left foot, sending it flying out a window like a javelin.

"OW!" Yelled a Ruby from below the window with the scissor imbedded on her head. "STUPID CLOD!"

Eyeball winced, not at the accident, but the fact she just slipped up, again.

Terracotta blinked before saying. "Joke over."

"Eh?" She said while seeing the sapphire pulling out a tiny pair of sissies from her sleeve.

"Here."

"Wait, you already had scissors with you your clarity?"

"Yes." She said. "Joked with you. Funny."

'Not to me it wasn't!' she thought while outwardly trying to smile. "Yes, really funny your clarity."

"Good. Thought it bad." She said while Eyeball walked over to her. "Like always."

'I just hope I don't mess it up or she'll really get upset.' She thought before taking the scissors.

"No buns. Forbidden." Terracotta warned.

"Yes your clarity."

She closed her eye and sighed. 'She strange, but cute.'

(Later)

"That should just about do it." Eyeball said while Terracotta's hair was super short except for the buns.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Job good."

"Anything for you your clarity." spoke Eyeball standing straight. 'Yes! I didn't mess up.'

Terracotta smiled. "You reward." She pointed at her. "Permission for bun touching."

"Oh, thank you your clarity." Eyeball said while touching said buns, which were SUPER soft.

"You like?"

"Yes, they feel very soft."

"Good." She smiled. "You gonna say 'cute like button'. Right?"

"W-What?!" she blushed and moved her hand away. 'Just what?!'

Terracotta chuckled. "Cute. Me right?"

"O-Oh! Yes of course your clarity! Very cute." nodded Eyeball with a blush.

"Good. Thank you." She smiled while patting her head. "Adorable."

'Wow, I can't believe she's calling me like that. I never thought I'd be being complimented like this so casually.'

"Good Eyeball." She said while still patting her head. "Good."

'This feels kinda nice.' she thought just as Pink Sapphire was walking by and noticed.

"Aw! How cute! Can I join in?" She called out.

Eyeball jolted with Terracotta moving her hand away.

"Not funny." The sapphire spoke. "Rewarding her that all."

"Sure you were." smirked Pink Sapphire. "Rewarding her for doing your hair I take it?"

She nodded.

"Aw, that's adorable." She cooed. "Maybe she would do the same with my hair? Then I could pat her hair."

Eyeball groaned in her head. 'Why do they have to tease me so much? I'm not use to this kind of treatment.'

Terracotta stood up and whispered into Eyeball's ear. "Patting later." and then walked away while Pink Sapphire walked to the ruby.

"Go ahead and tell me what you two were 'really' doing."

"Your clarity?" She asked confused. "We were just talking and cutting her hair."

"Oh? So no bonding?" She asked with a smile. "Or fusion? I think that's the word."

"Fusion?!" she gasped with wide eyes. "No! Absolutely not your clarity! I would never do something so taboo!"

"Eh?" She blinked. "But fusion is a new trend now. Everyone on homeworld is doing it."

"Eh? Since when?"

"Since the end of that war you were in."

"...what?!"

"Yeah, it's fun." she smiled. "Most gems just have a great way of doing it in secret. So no telling the Diamonds~"

'HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE?!' She screamed in her mind. 'HOW?!'

Pink Sapphire moved closer to her before saying. "Want to try? It'll be exciting."

"I-I can't your clarity!"

"Why?" She said while pouting cutely.

"Two different gems fusing is punishable to shattering! I mean, the Diamonds would keep you because you're more valuable, but me? There's no question I'd be dust in the wind!"

"But you are valuable." She smiled. "I think you're kind and very sweet, even with your clumsiness."

That made Eyeball blush, again.

"Plus I think you're a nice gem." She patted her head. "So don't say that you're not. You have to be confident with yourself."

"M-My clarity."

"Call me Pink."

"Um...Pink."

She giggled and gave her a hug. "Aw, you're so precious Eyeball! So precious!"

Eyeball blushed red. "I...Uh...uh…"

Pink Sapphire smiled while giving her a much more tighter hug. 'She's so adorable! And she's just a sweetie!'

"Gah!" She gasped while feeling ready to poof.

POOF!

Which is what she did as her gem landed on the ground.

"Oops." she chuckled. "My bad." 'She's still cute as a gem.'

(Later)

Eyeball groaned while finally out of her gem and trying to get some paperwork to Green Sapphire, something top secret from the looks of it too. 'I can't believe I got poofed from a hug.'

As she walked to the room, she noticed that inside was several orbs and chairs in it that looked like it was made from several crystals.

And in the middle of it was Green Sapphire, looking at a large crystal orb with seriousness.

'Mmmm, I see. Ok, I need to tell the Diamonds about this new colony's problem.' She thought with a frown.

"Um, your clarity?"

She turned to Eyeball. "Oh, there with my papers?"

"Yes?"

"Good, now place them in the chair and stay a while. I'm busy with a few visions."

"Yes your clarity." She said while putting the papers on a chair and sat on another one. "What kind of visions?"

"Important colony stuff. To make sure we don't colonize a world that either is dangerous for our gems or is too advanced." She said while turning her head back at the orb. "And these magnify my visions."

"How?"

"They are made from obsidian gems." She said. "They used to amplify gems powers until they went extinct due to insufficient amounts of gemstones and the chance to melt on planets with volcanoes and overly abundant magma pits."

"Well what do you see right now?"

Green Sapphire sighed. "Besides a planet with an exploding core? The rest is top secret."

"Oh." she said with a nod. "Is there anything that is not top secret?"

"No." she deadpanned. "Although I do see you someday getting attacked by a gem eating monster on a planet in the Andromeda galaxy if you ever try heading there. But it's a possibility."

That made Eyeball gulp and touch her gem.

She looked at the orb before looking into the future, all the while Eyeball was in fear for her gem.

'A gem eating monster?! Oh clod that's scary!' she shivered. 'I hope the Diamonds never send me there.'

Green Sapphire looked at the future before seeing a multi armed being with some gems on each hand in the distance, and it looked….almost like a ruby and sapphire? 'Huh?'

"So….uh…"

She looked at the sight while seeing the right eye was a….ruby?! 'Oh clod!'

"My….clarity?"

"Ah!" She jumped back and fell on her butt. "Ow."

"Are you alright?"

"Um…." she turned at looked at Eyeball before turning around with a blush. 'Ahhh!'

Eyeball looked confused at that. 'Must be a gem monster.'

"D-Don't stand so close to me!"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Why?"

"Just don't!" She snapped. "For the love of the Diamonds!"

She blinked while instinctively touching her hand. "Apologies your clarity."

She shivered while looking herself over. 'E-Eh?! I'm not fusioning?!'

"Are you ok?" Eyeball asked.

"Yes, I'm just fine." Green Sapphire blushed. "Just help me up."

She nodded while helping her up.

"And before you say it, yes my hand is soft. So if you're done...let go." She said with a dark green face.

"Sorry your clarity!" she moved her hand away quickly.

"It's fine." She said while looking back at the orb. "...and as for visions. I just saw...a fusion."

"Fusion?"

"Yes, a fusion. But I won't tell you who it is." She said. "It's top secret."

"Yes your clarity."

"You are dismissed." Green Sapphire said as Eyeball walked away. As she left, she covered her face and blushed. "Ah! Why her?! Why all of...those sapphires?!"

(Later)

"Where are you?" Spoke Yellow Sapphire with a frown. "Hello? I need a foot massage."

"Coming!"

She sighed as Eyeball ran towards her. "You were ten seconds late, again."

"Sorry your clarity. I won't do it again."

"Just rub my feet." She ordered while moving her right leg up.

"Right away." She said while rubbing her feet, only to realize that she had the ability to get back with her, especially after the constant shattering threats to her own life. 'If I do this, I might be guaranteeing my shattering, but even I have my patience. I'll just do it lightly and try to be subtle, then stop.'

"Are you going? I'm a busy sapphire." Yellow Sapphire frowned.

"Yes my clarity." Eyeball said before slowly rubbing the feet, and tickling in between the toes.

"He." She chuckled before stopping herself. 'Don't laugh! You're a strong sapphire not a giggling aquamarine!'

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said. "I'm completely fine."

'Ok, I got my payback, now just rub them normal.' She said before rubbing again but accidentally rubbed the sole.

"He he he!" She laughed before covering her mouth.

"Sorry my clarity." She said before rubbing again. "But you do have a nice laugh."

She blushed and glared at her.

"Right, my bad." she looked down nervously. 'Oh man, I'm pushing it! Ok, just try rubbing it lighter and stay quiet.'

'She's really getting on my nerves!' She thought while looking at her nails. 'Just why is she this...idiotic!'

"My clarity."

"What?"

"Why do you want to be Yellow Diamond's sapphire? You seem ok with Blue Diamond."

"She is powerful and aloof. She is someone I want to be if I wasn't a sapphire." She said. "Plus I've admitted her for millions of years."

"Same with me and...Pink Diamond." she muttered looking away with sadness before growing mad. 'May Rose Quartz suffer!'

"Heh." Yellow Sapphire shrugged. "I understand why you're so mad, but really. Grow up and move on, she's shattered. Do you want to be like Blue Diamond and cry every day?"

"No."

"Then grow up."

"I have, but I miss my diamond. She was shattered and I didn't do anything to stop the traitor." She frowned. "So don't go calling me a crybaby!"

She narrowed her eye.

"Uh….I mean….go ahead and call me whatever you want your clarity."

"Look. You need a backbone." She chastised. "If you are going to serve us, you need a backbone."

Eyeball binked. "What do you mean?"

"You are a ruby, a tough gem." she said while moving her left foot up. "You can't act like a soft pearl, it's unnatural."

"I don't follow."

"Just act out and say what you have to say. That way the diamonds and other gems won't think you're a clod." She deadpanned.

"But I was told to serve you all, it's not in my nature to go again orders."

"Yet you have went against your orders. Especially with that 'baseball' incident." She countered. "Just speak out, it might change our perspective of you from idiotic clod to somewhat efficient clod."

"But-"

She glared at her. "Do I make myself clear?"

Eyeball paled. "Y-Yes my clarity." 'Scary.'

"Now then, speak your mind."

She gulped before saying. "Can you….stop threatening me all the time? It scares me and makes me think you're, parton me for saying this, a clod."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes." She said while closing her eye.

Pat pat.

"...eh?" She said while getting patted on the head.

"You did well." Yellow Sapphire smirked. "Now I can call you a somewhat effective clod from now on."

"T-Thank you your clarity."

"Keep it up, but not too much." She warned. "I don't want you to be shattered too early."

She nodded while blown away.

"Now, rub my foot before you go." She moved her foot a little.

"Y-Yes my clarity."

'She's a work in progress, but it's worth it.'

(Later)

Eyeball gulped while fanning Dark Blue Sapphire with a large fan as said sapphire was resting on a couch.

"Come on, you can fan faster than that."

"Yes my clarity." She said while fanning faster.

"Faster." She said with a frown. "I want to feel the wind on my gem."

Eyeball fanned faster and faster while getting tired as well. "How's this?"

"It's adequate." She said. "But it needs to be faster."

She nodded before fanning so fast that she started to move off the ground. "What about this?"

"Meh, a little more." She said as Eyeball started to fan faster.

CRASH!

And got blown up into the ceiling with a large crash.

"Ow."

"That'll do."

THUD!

Eyeball groaned while landing on the ground and rubbed her face.

"I want you to now to massage my neck." She said while getting up. "Not too roughly."

"Yes your clarity." She said while rubbing Dark Blue's neck. 'Huh, she's really rough.'

"Mmm." She hummed. "Oh yes that feels good."

"Thank you."

"Mmm. Ah." Dark Blue hummed while Eyeball felt a little embarrassed.

'Why does this sound...so wrong?'

"Oh~"

"Sorry!" she moved her hands away.

Dark Blue Sapphire turned around and frowned. "I did not tell you to stop. Why did you?"

"Apologies your clarity."

"Get back to work." She said while Eyeball went back to rubbing her neck. "Mmmm."

'Just focus, don't think of anything crazy.' She thought while trying not to think too hard into this, only for her to think about Dark Blue Sapphire without her dress.

' _Oh, Eyeball~_ '

'Gah! Why did that happen!?'

"Mmmm." 'This is so good, it's like she was an expert in a past existence.'

' _Eyeball, kiss me~_ ' the mental image said while sounding very….sexy.

"Ah!" Eyeball jumped and fell on her butt.

She turned around. "What's wrong this time?" 'I was getting into it too!'

"I-I-It's nothing!" she blushed.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

"N-N-No!"

She narrowed her eye. "Are you sure? I don't mind if you are if you tell the truth."

Eyeball gulped and glanced away nervously. "Well...maybe a little."

She shook her head. "You know, I understand that you find me attractive when I moan. But you need to focus on work, after you work it can be ok but not before."

She jaw dropped.

"And you are done for now, so I permit you to think about me." She said with a small smile.

"You...you mean….you knew?"

"I can see the future." She chuckled. "But I never expected this vision to manifest, but oh well, you are charming for a clod."

'Oh damn it!'

"Now, are you interested in only me or the others?"

"Uh…."

"Well?" She said with a smirk.

'What am I supposed to say?!' Eyeball thought with a blush before getting an idea.

Run away like a clod.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Sorry your clarity!"

"..." 'Stubborn gem.'

(Later)

'I can't believe she asked me that!' Eyeball thought while covering her face. 'I mean they aren't mean, but….to suggest that! Ah!'

As she was busy trying to calm herself down, she didn't notice that Star Sapphire was walking behind her.

'Oh, looks like Green's vision is true.' She thought. 'Mmmm, should I let things play out or should I give it a push?'

'I hope I've managed to prove myself to a point, I'll take a war right now then anymore of these weird moments.' Eyeball thought as the sapphire was moving closer to her. 'I'll even attack Rioe Quartz! Just please don't let anymore strange things happen to me!'

'Mmmm, meh why not. I'll push it along.' "Oh Eyeball. Can I ask you a little favor?"

"Wah!" she jumped and whirled around.

"He he." She laughed. "How cute, but can I bother you for a second?"

"W-What is it your clarity?"

She moved closer to her and said. "Can you take a nap with me? I heard that humans take naps and I want to rest with you."

"A...nap?"

"Yes, like closing your eyes and becoming unconscious for a few hours. For humans it helps regain their energy like how we poof back to gems when we get hurt."

"And you want to take one...with me?"

Star Sapphire nodded. "Please?"

Eyeball looked a little embarrassed. "What do we have to do?"

"Lay down, take our clothes off, and hug each other with our eyes closed."

"T-Take off our clothes?!"

She nodded. "It's part of the fun." 'For some that is~'

Eyeball turned bright red. "B-But that's indecent!"

"But it's not indecent." She pouted. "It's what sleeping does."

"B-But we don't even need sleep!"

"Please? Just one time." Star Sapphire said with a cute smile.

'Gah! Too cute!' she thought before sighing. "Yes your clarity."

That was when she pulled Eyeball to the ground and started stripping her down. "Thank you Eyeball!" 'He he he.'

'Oh Diamonds! She's excited about this!'

(Two seconds later)

"This is cozy right?" Star Sapphire asked while naked and hugging Eyeball with her eye closed. 'So warm.'

"Y..Y….Yes."

"Good, now let's go to sleep." She nuzzled him. "Sleep dreams~"

Eyeball groaned while feeling very embarrassed and happy at the same time, for some reason. 'I hope no one sees this.'

However unbeknownst to the ruby, the other sapphires were watching from a closed door while looking kinda interested in this sleeping thing.

"Hmm, that's something I wasn't expecting." remarked Green Sapphire.

"Agreed." Terracotta Sapphire nodded. "Cute still."

"Aw." Pink Sapphire cooed cutely. "She's getting into us, that's perfect."

"Tch, how disgusting." scoffed Yellow Sapphire. "You tell a ruby to stand up for yourself and this happens."

Dark Blue Sapphire fanned herself. "For me, I think we have to try and show her who's boss. In our own ways, right Yellow?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Oh you know, in the terms of humans." She closed her fan and grinned evilly. "Fucking her into submission."

The sapphires blinked while the idea slowly started to peak their interests.

"Wait, fucking?" spoke Green Sapphire before it clicked and made her blush. "A-Are you insane!?"

"No." She deadpanned. "I'm not insane, plus we all know that our visions predicted this in one form or another."

"Yep." Terracotta Sapphire nodded. "Accurate."

"Bu-But why should we?! That's something to leave to those humans in the zoo."

"So?" Said Dark Blue Sapphire. "Most of us do think that clod is adorable, right Green?"

Green Sapphire blushed and crossed her arms. "Well I doubt Yellow here would be all for it."

Said gem looked at her feet as Pink saw her blush.

"Aw! You do like her! That's so adorable~"

"S-Silence!"

"Aw."

Dark Blue Sapphire looked at Terracotta before saying. "Now, tell us what you think we should do? Fuck her or ignore her?"

"Fuck her." She said. "Vision accurate."

"Then we're all in agreement." She opened her fan. "After Star is done 'sleeping' we shall make our moves. Now, back to work."

"That's crazy! I refuse." huffed Green Sapphire.

"Stubborn." Terracotta said while walking away. "Like Topaz."

(Later)

Eyeball gulped again while clothed and trying to keep the image of a naked Star Sapphire out of her head, and failing miserably. Not to mention getting weird images of all the other sapphires in the same way.

' _Eyeball._ ' Said the image of Dark Blue. ' _Kiss us~_ '

' _Harem~_ '

' _Now._ '

' _J-Just kiss us._ '

' _Mmm, you look sexy~_ '

' _Give us a good kiss._ '

"AHH!" she screamed holding her head. "I can't take it anymore! If I stick around any longer I might do something REALLY stupid! Maybe if I beg to the Diamonds really really hard I can get another way to prove myself. I can't take the chance of angering the court by doing something so...so…"

She couldn't finish the line as she felt dirty and very embarrassed.

'I feel like one of those rowdy amethysts.' Eyeball thought while not noticing that she was heading into the main hall, or that in the room was six naked sapphires laying on the ground. 'Dealing with my squad was nothing compared to dealing with these feelings!'

"Hello Eyeball." Purred Pink Sapphire. "Ready to fuse?"

She jumped at that and went wide eyed. "Y-Y-Your clarities?!"

"Hello clod." Said Yellow Sapphire. "Are you ready to be useful?"

She saw the sapphires' chests and almost poofed. "W..W...W...W…"

Terracotta beckoned her towards them. "Come. Bang us."

"Eh?"

"Fuck us."

"...meaning?" She asked confused.

Dark Blue Sapphire smirked. "It means to fuse, but in the case for humans, they get more intimate with their bodies."

"What?! But your clarities!"

"Just do it." Blushed Green Sapphire. "Dark Blue is being...stubborn."

"And we know you want it." Star Sapphire smirked. "Come on Eyeball, make love to us."

The ruby turned more red and gawked at their naked bodies. "B-But-"

"Come on." Pink Sapphire cooed. "Let's make love and fuse together, just like our visions told us~"

"H-Huh?! What?! What visions?!"

"You." Terracotta said. "Us. Intimate fusion."

"Now get over here." ordered Yellow Sapphire with a blush.

Eyeball gulped before slowly moving towards them and….

POOF!

Turned back into a gem from mental stress.

"Did she just poof all on her own?"

"I think so."

"Weird."

"Damn it!" Pink Sapphire yelled out. "We were so close!"

Dark Blue and Star Sapphire groaned while Green and Yellow were looking a little hurt at the sudden poofing.

"What a….a….clod!"

"A mega clod." Said Star Sapphire with a frown.

"Fool." Terracotta deadpanned. "Clod."

(Later)

The gem slowly reformed while on a small pillow. "Ugh….what happened?"

"You had the GALL to poof yourself when we tried doing something nice."

She jumped before seeing the sapphires all around her and looking miffed, especially Green and Yellow sapphire. "Y-Your clarities?!"

"Clod." Terracotta sapphire frowned.

"Wait….oh no! I-"

"Was rude." finished Pink Sapphire.

"But-"

"You are a jerk." Interrupted Star Sapphire. "Yes you are."

"Stop-"

"Being upset? No!" Snapped Dark Blue Sapphire. "You were rude and a clod to us!"

Eyeball looked down with guilt hearing that.

"And you were just dumb." Huffed Green Sapphire. "No wonder the Diamonds sent you to us, you have the worst temper and ability to think out of all the rubies on homeworld."

"And you don't have a clear head." Yellow Sapphire frowned. "Especially to possible allies and friends."

"Sorry your clarities."

All six glared at her.

"I'm really sorry."

"Then make up." Terracotta said. "Stop being a clod."

"How?"

"Kiss us." Pink said pointing to her lips. "On the lips."

"Do it and we'll forgive you."

Eyeball blushed. "B-But it's not ethical."

"Just do it." Yellow frowned. "Or we shall throw you out the window." 'Not really but you DO need to start acting without being rude!'

"Ah! Y-Yes your clarities!" She said before quickly kissing Green's lips as she was the closest of the sapphires. She turned more red with the sapphire blushing too.

Pink grinned while Eyeball stopped kissing Green and kissed Yellow's lips. 'This is so cool!'

'I can't believe I'm actually getting a chance to do this!' She thought while Eyeball moved to Terracotta's lips.

The sapphire blushed at that while her eye sparkled a little. That was when the ruby stopped kissing her and went to Star Sapphire's lips.

"Don't be scared, or else."

"Y-Yes my clarity." she said before kissing Star's lips and caused the sapphire to moan a little. 'Why did she make that sound?'

'This feels so right.' She thought before Dark Blue Sapphire closed her fan.

"Ahem, I require those lips now." She spoke impatiently.

"Yes your clarity." Eyeball said while moving over and kissed Dark Blue Sapphire's lips.

She moaned a little while Pink Sapphire looked very eager for the kiss.

"I don't mind if you add your tongue to mine." She said as Eyeball blushed red.

'Why did she suggest that?' The ruby thought before moving closer to Pink Sapphire, only to get pulled smack dab on the lips and the sapphires tongue started to play with her own.

"Mmmm~"

'I can feel it worming all around my mouth!' Eyeball thought in shock.

(Two hours later)

"Mmmmm~" Pink Sapphire moaned while still kissing Eyeball.

"Are you almost done?" Asked Yellow Sapphire.

She shook her head no and kept on kissing.

"Oh yes you are." she reached over and pried her off Eyeball.

"Ah!" Eyeball gasped while looking very shocked. "T-Thank you your c-clarity."

"Now stand aside, it's my turn."

"H-Huh-" she said before getting kissed by Yellow Sapphire. 'Why me?!'

"Mmmm." She moaned while not noticing that the gem was glowing a little. 'She's my clod.'

"Oooh."

"So cute." Said Terracotta Sapphire. "My turn."

Yellow Sapphire pulled back before Terracotta claimed Eyeball's lips.

"Mmm."

Eyeball blushed again while feeling like she's going to be kissed more that one time today. 'I think I'm starting to feel relaxed, but the idea of being seen is making it hard to enjoy.'

Terracotta moved away before saying. "You and us. Non stop kissing."

"Wait huh?"

"No stop kissing."

Eyeball looked confused before getting kissed by Green, Star and Dark Blue's lips at the same time. "Mmmm!?"

"We are going to have so much fun." Pink Sapphire smirked before the other gems began to kiss Eyeball's lips, all the while their gems started to glow.

'I can't believe they can kiss me all at the same time like it's nothing!'

That was when they started to fuse together into a large black and white Garnet with ten arms and seven multi colored eyes on her face. She stumbled and blinked while confused, but with the minds of six sapphires it helped keep the Eyeball part from defusing.

"My." Said the combined sapphire parts at once. "This is interesting, and sexy too."

"What happened to me?!" The Eyeball part yelled out in shock.

"Relax, this is what we told you about. This is fusion."

"B-But it's still taboo!"

"Yet we aren't shattered right?" The sapphires said. "Plus you are now taller."

"But what if the Diamonds see us like this!"

"That's easy, we just do it in private." They all said. "And when we are fucking each other."

That made the fusion blush and cover her cheeks.

"But-" Eyeball blushed.

"Come on." The sapphires said. "I know you want to kiss us. Plus you are an adorable clod."

'Oh man, this is so weird, but...I'd be lying if I didn't say it's relaxing.' Eyeball thought.

"Oh and I think we should rub our chest. We know you want to Eyeball~"

The fusion blushed bright red hearing that. 'I….maybe.' She then moved towards her chest and groped it. "Mmm~" 'This...feels good.'

"Told you~"

"Oh, then...let's do it?" Eyeball moaned as she started playing with herself.

"Good girl." The sapphires said whole the body started playing with its ass. "Now your going to enjoy every inch of our bodies~"

She moaned and continued to play with herself while admitting that this was going to be a LONG 'punishment'.


	85. Alternate Tigress and Temutai

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Alternate Tigress and Temutai

Series: Kung Fu Panda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Temutai, the scouts have returned...it seems the raid was a fail, the furious five and the dragon warrior stopped them again, they only came back with some useless items my lord." Spoke a water buffalo soldier with Temutai glaring down at him as he slowly stood up making the soldier gulp nervously.

"A failed raid?!" He snapped as the soldier jumped back. "I had nearly half the clan go with you, and you come back with junk!?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we are no match for those warriors, please forgive me sir.' He said as he backed up a bit.

"I should crush you." Growled the king before crushing a nearby rock with his foot into dust. "But before I do that, I wish to see just what it is you brought back."

"Y-Yes sir." He said as several more water buffalos brought over an old cart filled with random items.

Temutai walked over and started to pick out various items that were dusty, dirty, broken, or just plain odd looking. He chucked them to the side while growing angry the more he threw out before spotting some kind of urn at the very bottom. "What is this, did you grab an urn instead of money or food?" He asked as he picked it up.

"The men were in a panic and must have grabbed it without looking." He gulped while Temutai looked it over with a scowl before his curiosity was peaked and spotted some writing at the very bottom of it.

"Maybe you fools grabbed something important and we can ransome them back." he muttered as he began to read the words. "Let all who see this to keep the urn closed. What lies inside would lead to unexplained danger?" he raised an eyebrow before opening it and reached in before pulling out a bag. "Wait a second….is this…"

"Lord Temutai, I'm sure if we try again we can come back with something more valuable." Spoke the soldier nervously before seeing Temutai let out a loud triumph laugh while giving a stamp to the ground and seemed to do some kind of victory dance. "Uh….my lord?"

"This is a good day, in your haste you have brought me what I have been looking for for years, the transdimensional powder!" he laughed while looking at the bag with a dark grin with the soldier looking lost.

"Um, you're welcome my lord?"

He turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea what I am talking about, do you?"

"Not at all my lord, sorry."

"Bah, I thought not, it was a legend my grandfather told me before my father killed him, a magical powder that could open portals to new lands that were ripe for conquering." He replied before holding the bag up. "It was said that the last of the powder was hidden away deep deep deep away in a special urn, but to think it would be in something so normal. Genius! Hidden in plain sight."

"Wait, so with this we can get away from the dragon warrior and his allies?"

"Better. With this powder, not only can we find more land to acquire vast riches! Meaning we can use it to fund our own army to take over all of China! The dragon warrior and furious five will be nothing but ants against our might!" He laughed as he held the bag high ."All I have to do is throw this powder into the air and the portal shall open!"

"Did it say how much?"

"Um….no, it just says throw powder." He said as he opened the bag to see a large amount of pink powder inside. "One handful should do." He reached in and grabbed some before pulling it out and chucked it up into the air. He watched as it flew out before stopping mid air and starting to glow and swirl in a large circle.

"My word." Muttered the water buffalo soldier in awe while any other soldiers nearby were just as stunned.

Temutai looked at the glowing pink tear in astonishment with his men holding their weapons at the ready. "Oooh, it worked! The legends were true! Now with a portal opened up, I shall soon rule all the known worlds!"

"Shall I get the troops ready?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes! Summon all of them! I want the entire clan here ready to go out and conquer the new worlds!"

"Yes lord Temutai!" Called a soldier as he ran away towards where the men where the warlord stared at the tear with an evil grin.

"The riches will soon be mine!"

(Later)

"Alright men, be prepared for anything on the other side, I want you to go in and show them no mercy, what's on the other side is now ours!" Spoke Temutai to the large crowd of soldiers who roared out while holding their weapons up before Temutai turned towards the portal. "As of this moment, I claim the world beyond this portal ours!"

The soldiers roared in agreement as they raised their weapons to the air.

"Now go, show them no mercy and make them fear my name, for today we conquer this new world!" He laughed before the water buffalos started to run into the portal, but after a few seconds they heard loud screaming as the first ones who went through came flying back out and crashed into the ones behind them. "What on earth is going on, status report!" He cried as some of his men began to fly out of the portal as if they had been hit by a strong force.

"Temutai, something's wrong!" spoke one before he suddenly got kicked back by a leg coming from the portal before a figure jumped out and started to throw and knock the frontline to pieces with various kicks, punches, palm thrusts, while the ones behind were stunned too much to make a move.

The warrior growled before one soldier landed at his feet who groaned in pain. "Who DARES attack us? Answer me!"

"It….it looked like...master Tigress."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow before seeing more men get tossed aside before he shoved some aside towards the front and saw the figure. "You dare to strike my warriors yet again?!"

"So you're the leader of this pathetic bunch, I've eaten meals that had more fight in them." Called the figure as she stepped out of the portal. She DID look like Tigress, but she was wearing a black version of the outfit with gold edges, a scar going across her right eye, and had scruffier looking hair with a cold look in her eyes as she thrusted a palm out and shattered a mace to pieces before grabbing the pole and hit one soldiers in the face making him fall down, knocked out.

"You...who are you, you are obviously not master Tigress." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong Temutai? Forget me already?" She mocked while flexing her claws and got in a pouce before lunging out and swung her arm, but he blocked and pushed her back before she tried sweeping his legs out, but he held her leg back and swung her up, making her flip over and land on the ground with her looking surprised. "Alright, so you've actually grown a spine since last time, big deal. I'm still gonna burn your place to the ground and take what I want."

"Ha! You make me laugh, you will not defeat Temutai, warrior king of the Qidan!" He shouted as he tried to slam his fists down onto her as she jumped back, making large cracks in the ground. "Where is the dragon warrior and the rest of the five, if you are here that must mean they are here too!"

"What are you talking about?" She scowled before slamming her fist against his cheek making him stumble. "Did our last fight knock some of your screws loose?"

"No, but I am willing to knock you out!" He cried as he reoriented himself before lunging at her. "You, the dragon warrior and the rest of your warriors stopped my men on a raid today, do not act so ignorant or treat me as a fool!"

"Fool is putting it mildly." She smirked before blocking his strikes and ducked before slamming her palms into his body making him go back, but he stayed standing by digging his legs into the ground. "You definitely lost it, but you sure got guts if you came all the way to sneak attack me."

"What are you talking about, I didn't attack you, you suddenly started attacking my men!" He shouted as he grabbed her arms which were still against his chest before slamming her into the ground.

She groaned before he started to swing her up and slammed her on her back before doing it again back on her stomach and repeated before she stuck out her feet to brace herself and grunted before using the momentum to flip him over her making him land on several of his men. "Don't play the idiot Temutai, you opened some strange portal into my hideout and your men start pouring in, how can that be anything else besides a sneak attack?"

Temutai groaned and shook his head while 'Tigress' looked around and was confused.

"Wait, where is this place? It looks like a storm came by and wrecked everything."

"What are you talking about, my lands have been decimated by countless invasions we have fought off, making the warriors of the Qidan the strongest in all of China!" He bellowed getting up and cracked his neck before doing the same to his hooves.

"Are you kidding? Last time I came here you had everything looking shiny and clean. What's your game?"

"What are you talking about, last time you were here you were with the dragon warrior to deliver the princess as tribute before you both attacked me!" He shouted as he tried to rush her.

"That tiny little brat?" She jumped up and grabbed his horns before landing on his shoulders as he started to try and shake her off. "You're the one who sent her away because she was too loud!"

"What? Impossible, you left with her along with the rest of my tribute! Don't try to lie to my face Master Tigress!" He bellowed before finding himself crying out when he felt her slam her feet into his back which made him fall down and groan in pain as she climbed off. "That was...dirty."

"Of course it was, I am a master of fighting dirty, I am queen of the bandits after all." She said with an evil grin as she tried to kick him in the face only for him to roll away.

"Hold it!" He held his hoof up and rubbed his back. "Something is not right here."

"You're telling me, you're actually putting up a fight for once." She said as she looked at him warily.

"Not that, I mean you!" He spoke before rubbing his chin and looked her over. "Your appearance is the opposite from last time. How did you get that scar?"

"What are you talking about, I was given this from the keeper of the orphanage as she locked me away in solitary confinement, I was never let out and I was kept there for years until I escaped." She replied before looking him over. "Speaking of which, since when did you wear red?"

"I have always worn red, it is the color of of a true warrior! And what are you talking about, my spies told me that you were adopted by master Shifu when you were a child and grew up in the jade palace."

"That old fossil?" She scoffed before crossing her arms. "I'd sooner date a pig as a waitress then listen to him. My mom made it clear he was a fool who couldn't handle real power."

"Your mother? Who?"

"Fenghuang of course."

He stared at her before laughing as loud as he could. "Hahahaha! You are crazy, that owl hasn't left her mountains since master Oogway sent her except once, and then the dragon warrior defeated her and put her in that metal owl shaped cage."

The tigress raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You've definitely lost it."

"Me? YOU are the one who came from the portal and...wait!" he rubbed his chin. "I am starting to get an idea."

"Wow, pat yourself on the back." Remarked 'Tigress' sarcastically making him glare.

"Quiet! I am thinking."

"Don't try too hard, we wouldn't want you to fry your brain." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"You are far from how I know you. You are sadistic, cruel, heartless, and would sooner break my bones then talk things out." He glared before it clicked making him have an epiphany. "That's it, because you AREN'T Master Tigress."

"Wow, that must have taken a lot of work to figure out." She said as she rolled her eyes. "And I'm guessing you're not King Temutai, leader of the most peaceful lands in all of China, huh?"

"King? Peaceful?!" He grimaced and shook his head. "Do not be absurd. A true warrior crushes those who oppose him like bugs! What good is peace but showing cowardice?"

"Definitely not him." She shook her head before sitting down on a nearby rock as the portal closed up making her eyes widen. "Hey!"

"What I mean is this! You are a different Tigress from the land I came to conquer. I was told this powder would open the portals for untold riches of other lands, but that would mean the lands are similar to my own."

"Like I care, all I know is that right now I'm in a shitty land away from my hideout and treasure, now send me back, I have a convoy of taxes to rob in an hour!"

"Hold it right there." He frowned while the remaining soldiers moved over with their weapons drawn while he walked over to sit on his throne. "Since you are here, perhaps we can learn more about each others worlds. You have piqued my curiosity now."

"Oh please, like I give a crap about telling you, just send me back before I paint this place red with the blood of your soldiers." She growled making him smirk as the other water buffalos felt a little scared.

"Oh really? And what's to stop me from burning it?" He held the bag over a nearby fire making her stand up with weapons pointed at her all around. "I get rid of it all and you are stuck here, forever!"

"You bastard, if you do that you won't live long enough to regret it!" She hissed as she glared at him.

"Then start talking."

The soldiers looked at them nervously, two stubborn people who refused to give an inch, one wrong word and there would be a bloodbath.

She gave another loud growl and smashed the rock she was sitting on. "Alright, fine."

"Excellent." He moved the bag on to his lap. "Then you may start with how your life was as a child."

"Fine, I was abandoned by my parents as a child at an orphanage, due to me being a carnivore they soon came to fear me and treated me like a monster and locked me away." She said with a scowl. "I was lonely, teased, made fun of, and it made me see just how cruel people can be without bothering to know you. It didn't help the patron got drunk one night and thought it would 'keep the good kids safe' by giving me this scar and permanently close up my eye!"

"Fools, you don't fear someone stronger than you, you either make them leader or make them bow to your will, locking them up is useless!" He said as he slammed a hand on his throne.

"That's what I found out from my mom. I filed my claws down to break the lock and got out of there, but not before giving the patron a 'little' scar." She smirked with a chuckle. "After that, I had to live life as a street rat to survive using what I knew, which wasn't much. But that all changed when I met Fenghuang who thought I had potential and adopted me."

"Interesting, and she is the one who taught you kung fu, correct?" He said as he looked at her. "You seem much more bloodthirsty than the Tigress we have here."

"Like you don't believe." She replied while flexing her claws. "My mom taught me the strong survived and should rule, that if you had power, use it like it needed to be used. She made sure I was the epitome of power and didn't hold back. She taught me everything she knew, and made it clear that in any fight, there is no way of dirty fighting."

"Indeed, so you were never part of the furious five, you have no ties to the jade palace...interesting." He said with a grin.

"Of course not." She scoffed. "Those goody goodies are so naive it's laughable. Saving everyone with kung fu? I learned how to really use it on my own. All I had to do was build up my status in the bandits, lead them to raid villages after they saved them, and slowly build up our reserves. And the dragon warrior being a panda? That foolish Oogway must have been getting senile."

"You haven't met him yet, have you? He may be a fool, but he is an oddly powerful fool, he had Oogway, Shifu, and the furious five to teach him, even a baby could be a powerful warrior with all that knowledge and help." He said as he shook his head. "But from what I heard about him, he is dead."

"If my mom was here she'd be flying in joy." Laughed Alternate Tigress coldly. "She's been wanting to take over the jade palace for too long, but that stupid turtle kept her from making a move."

"Indeed, the valley of peace has always been a great prize, but it is too well protected." He agreed with a frown.

"So, you know about me now, but it's your turn." She remarked with a frown. "But with looks alone I can tell you're definitely an improvement over the Temutai I know."

"What was the other Temutai like?"

"The opposite of you; clean, tidy, peace loving, hates fighting, and rules China while being a complete fool." she remarked waving her paw. "He thinks everything can be solved by talking things out and getting to know each other."

"Ugh, he sounds horrible, how have I not been dethroned yet?!" He asked with a groan. "Does he at least execute his enemies brutally?"

"Oh no, at most he'll have them do community work under watch hoping it'll make them change their ways."

"Augh, he is a fool!" He groaned as he held his head.

"That's not the worst of it. I tried to overthrow him with my wolves, but apparently he had those pansies the furious five and Shifu as his personal guard and actually put up a fight. I was close to cutting his throat before that panda got in my way."

"A wasted opportunity." He muttered with a frown. "That place sounds like hell for thieves, peace reigns with a terrible emperor…. Not so different from here now that I think about it."

"I was living a pretty good life too, that is until that idiot got most of my gang locked up. Now I need to find new recruits, or I would, had someone NOT suddenly come into my room with weapons."

"How was I supposed to know the portal would open there?!" He shouted in annoyance before stopping. "Wait, I have a new idea, you trained your wolves into warriors, correct?"

"Of course I did, you really think I'd let some random two bit thugs join unless they could fight? That's like picking them from a random bar and thinking you can take on the emperor's personal army."

"Good, because I have a plan, you are going to give my soldiers some extra training."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the other water buffalos before crossing her arms. "You must be joking."

"I'm not, I am a warrior, not a trainer and our tribes trainer has grown too old and the effect from too many battle wounds has kept him from giving proper training to my warriors, and if you can train a bunch of wolves to fight the royal army, imagine what you can do with the warriors of the Qidan."

"These guys need weapons just to fight. Actually using your body takes years to master."

"Oh please, they merely need help reminding them on how to do so and they can handle the rest." He said as he rolled his eyes. "I guess you are different from this world Tigress, the one I'm familiar with would never cower before a challenge."

Alternate Tigress went wide eyed before narrowing her eyes and let out a loud growl. "What was that?"

"I was saying that you're weak, you're backing down from the challenge because you're not up to the task of training my men." He smirked while she clenched her paws. "If you think you have what it takes, it should be no problem for you."

"Of course I have what it takes, if I wanted to I could whip all of your pathetic warriors into fighting machines that even the furious five and the dragon warrior couldn't beat in a year!"

"Then prove it to me if you're so sure. Train them into warriors who are worthy of being part of the Qidan clan."

"Fine, I will!" She shouted before her eyes widened and he grinned.

"There is one trait you do share with this worlds Tigress, you both let your anger control you."

"But...I...you...gah!" She growled crossing her arms. "Fine, I'll train them, but we're putting down some ground rules first."

"Alright, make your demands and I'll decide whether to agree to them or not."

"First, don't question my methods. I didn't whine or cry when my mom trained me, so if they do the same, I can deal with them MY way. If they're real warriors they can handle any kind of pain."

"Fine, as long as it isn't permanent or life ending, next?" He said as he waved his hand.

"Second, if any of them give me lip, I'll treat them with the same respect they give me, which WILL lead to broken bones."

"Denied, if you break bones it will take to much time to heal and lead to less warriors, you can rough them up but no broken bones."

"Fine, then third, if I'm forced to stick around here, then that means I better get some space to myself. I'm not going to let any of them try and peak on me if I wash myself, or else I'll shatter their spine, no exceptions."

"Fine, that is acceptable, you have defeated most of them so I doubt they'll want to risk their lives by peaking on you, anything else that doesn't involve inflicting pain?"

"Yeah, if I come across anything valuable, it stays with me."

"Denied, I am the lord here and I get first dibs on all loot brought back."

"You wanna try and take treasure from these paws?" she held them up while bringing her claws out and gave them a flex. "If you don't have any scars I'll be glad to fix that."

"Please, I am a warlord, I wouldn't have my title unless I had a few scars." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "You can have anything you get except magic items, bring them to me and we will negotiate."

"...fine, but if ANYONE here tries something fishy, you'll find out what it's like when you can't make anymore descendants, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, we are proud warriors of the Qidan, we would not stoop that low as a bandit would." He said as he stood up. "If that is all you can go and build yourself somewhere to stay, you can begin training tomorrow morning."

"Fine." She sent the soldiers one more glare making them flinch before she walked away. "One last thing, I want the right to return home the second I'm done training them."

"Only if I find them satisfactory."

"Oh trust me, they will be." she replied as she left the men with one moving up to Temutai.

"Lord Temutai? Is that such a good idea?"

"Yes, I do, if she is true to her word our armies will be stronger than ever."

"But if she's really the queen of bandits, how do we know she won't just try to sneak off in the middle of the night?"

"Because without the powder she is trapped here. I will make sure she cannot get to it, and even if she does run off, she will be clueless as to what this version of her world is like." He said with a grin. "Plus I doubt the dragon warrior will be able to fight what is basically a clone of his comrade."

(Later)

Alternate Tigress herself was looking at the hammock she made with some blankets tied between two stone pieces and tried laying on it to get comfy. "It's not much of an improvement but it will do for now." She muttered with a frown as she got in the hammock. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

But as time went on she didn't feel like her body was going to sleep and kept still before opening her eyes open with annoyance.

"Damn it, is this place messing with me or something?" She muttered as she got up. She climbed out and went walking while cracking her arms. "I swear if I can't get to sleep I'm taking it out on those lazy excuse of warriors." She muttered as she looked around at the dead earth and various tents and broken shacks scattered around. 'This place is just begging for pillaging.'

That's when she reached a hill and looked out to the forest to see lights in the far off distance. 'And that looks like civilization, just full of easy money to be taken.' She smirked and rubbed her paws before getting on all fours and took off running towards it. 'Maybe I can even find something good to sleep on instead of a random hammock I found.'

In said village, the villagers were going about their day, completely oblivious with one goose trying to sell radishes.

"Come and get your radishes, fresh from my neighbours garden!" He called out with a smile while not seeing the Alternate Tigress walking up behind him. "Special deal! Buy two get one free!"

"How about I take them all for free?" She said behind him, startling him as he turned around.

"Master Tigress?" He got out before getting a cold chill seeing her slowly smirk.

"Close, but not quite." She chuckled before grabbing him by his neck. "I was just looking for some ingredients for some stir fry, I think a nice plump goose will do just fine."

He let out a scared gulp as she picked him up making other villagers turn in shock.

"Tell me, do you taste better with feathers on, or off?"

"T-This joke isn't funny master Tigress, w-would you like some radishes on the house?" He said nervously.

"Oh this is no joke. I came here because I can't sleep and what better way to burn off steam then get what I want?" She chuckled while flexing her claws near his face. "And what I want is a little snack."

"P-Please, don't do this, you can have all the radishes, all my money, j-just don't hurt me!"

"That's more like it." She held him upside down and started shaking him making his money fall out before tossing him aside and picked the coins up before looking at the other villagers while grabbing a radish and bit into it. "This is the part where you panic, and don't be afraid to scream your heads off, it makes things so much more fun."

"AAAAHHHH! Master Tigress has fallen to the dark side, I always knew this would happen!" Screamed a fat pig as she ran away in terror.

The others soon followed with Tigress casually eating the radish and walked into the village while the camera panned back over to one of the water buffalos standing guard.

"So, what do you think of that Tigress lookalike the boss is keeping here?"

"Scared. She makes me feel like she wouldn't think twice about backstabbing us, literally."

"I don't doubt it, did you hear her demands though? Who the hell is stupid enough to try to mess with her in the first place?"

"Some poor sap who thinks he can get with her probably. I don't know about you, but I wanna actually have kids one day."

"Same...hey, is someone approaching the gate?"

The two of them held their weapons out with serious expressions before seeing Alternate Tigress walking up with a bag over her shoulder and munching on a radish.

"Hey, I just went to get a bite to eat." She said as she crouched before jumping over the gate and guards before continuing to walk to her hammock. "I also got radishes for breakfast, don't touch."

"Um...ok." Said one guard as he watched her enter the makeshift tent. "I'm afraid to ask where she got them."

"Do you think she raided a nearby village?"

"She must have, our fields don't grow many crops let alone radishes and no one travels through our lands."

"I just hope she doesn't run us ragged tomorrow."

(Later)

"Run faster you pathetic excuses for warriors, I've hunted children faster than you!" Yelled Alternate tigress as the water buffalos were running laps around the whole area, and had been at it since dawn. "If I see you getting lazy I'll give you a good reason to run!"

"I-I don't think I can take anymore." Panted one of them as he began to slow down.

"Ah, it seems I have a chance to make an example of what happens when you slack off!" She roared as she marched towards him. "You!"

"Ah!" He jumped and fell on his butt while feeling nervous and fear. "P-Please don't hurt me!"

"After you disobeyed my direct order in front of the others? You'd have a better chance at being the dragon warrior then that happening." She said as she cracked her knuckles. "Now I'd beg your ancestors for help, because this is gonna hurt."

"No, no nooo!" He cried as we cut to Temutai who was watching the training as his sons approached him.

"Father, how can you let her run the men like this? They've barely done any real kung fu training." Spoke Chulun while wincing as there was a loud crack heard.

"Yeah, all she's doing is make them run, how is that going to help us, she is just wasting time until she can go home." Bataar said as they heard a loud scream.

"Simple, she is getting their muscles to loosen up and get ready. If all they do is stretch and try to copy her moves, then they will not have thick strong muscles if they were to get caught off guard. How do you think I became such a fierce warrior? I worked on my strength and technique!" He bellowed. "She is also increasing their speed and agility, allowing them to be able to pull of the moves at a fast pace and run faster, both which are incredibly important, you should keep this in mind for when she starts to train you two as well."

"But she's still Master Tigress, in a way. What do we do if we have to fight against the dragon warrior and furious five? Won't she try and betray you?"

"Wrong!" He bellowed while making a fist. "It is clear in her eyes and the way she holds herself she would sooner perish then side with them and their foolish ways. For now, we shall build up our forces before striking back and claim the valley of peace as ours!"

"Yes father." They said before wincing as they heard another soldier cry out in pain. 'I hope we don't have to train with her anytime soon!'

Alternate Tigress dusted her paws off as the water buffalo twitched and turned to the others. "Alright, that's enough running for now!"

The soldiers groaned as they stopped running and collapsed to the ground.

"Now we're gonna work on your arms. Everyone grab a rock, and I mean a big one!"

"Oh come on!" Groaned one buffalo as they looked around for rocks to grab.

"Any griping will get you a bruised rib!" She shouted as she looked around. "Alright, does everyone have a rock?"

The soldiers groaned, but nodded with a large rock in all their arms.

"Good, now I want you to hold them over your heads and keep them like that for the rest of the day." She said as she began to walk away. "Anyone who drops it doesn't get to sleep and will be personally punished by me, you can drop the rock once the sun sets."

'She's a demon!' Thought all of them while she climbed on a taller rock and stood on one leg before taking a stance with her eyes closed.

'Alright, I bet at least half of them will drop their rock, I know I did when I first did it but those who can manage it will get my special attention, they will actually have potential.'

(Later)

"Ugh….." Groaned nearly all the soldiers who dropped their rocks with their arms feeling like bean paste.

"She...she isn't normal…" Groaned one of them as he fell back onto the ground. "Do we have to train like this for a year?!"

"If that's what it takes to get you pansies in shape." She spoke walking over with her paws on her hips. "I'm not teaching any of you real kung fu unless I know you can actually stay standing from a punch."

"I...am a warrior, I can take a punch." Groaned one as he got up.

"Good, then hold still." She said as she brought her fist back before hitting him in the chest, sending him flying into away as he screamed in pain. "Now then, any other complaints?"

The others quickly shook their heads.

"Good, I thought so." She said with a feral grin as she began to walk away. "Ok, for those of you who DID keep the rocks up, you can put them down now."

"Oh thank god." Sighed one as a few others dropped their rocks.

"Now normally I'd make every others who dropped theirs do more laps, but even I know if your body can't rest it can't get stronger, so we'll call it a day." She said as they sighed in relief before she started speaking again. "Though just so you know it only gets harder from here, once I'm done each of you will be able to fight the dragon warrior single handedly and win."

That at least got some of them to smile, but wince in pain while sitting up.

"But keep in mind, I'll get you up to a good level, but if you mess up then I will personally run you ragged until you're BEGGING for mercy and forgiveness." She spoke while swinging her leg up and shattered part of a ruined wall down and kept walking. "I do not accept failures or cowards, so you WILL come out of this stronger or die trying."

The water buffalos nodded quickly with Temutai chuckling from his throne.

"Things seem to be going perfect. Now to wait and see how long this will take."

(Later)

"Ahhh!" Screamed a rabbit before getting picked up and shook down by Alternate Tigress who was looking bored and chucked the villager through the air and picked up the coins.

"These towns ain't got anything going for them except minor riches." She looked around as they screamed before kicking a cart which rolled down the road and knocked several villagers over. "I could do all this in my sleep and still feel unsatisfied." She muttered as she began to walk towards the towns exit. 'I wonder if those buffalos have managed to hold their breath for an hour underwater like I instructed or if they drowned?' She thought before hearing someone running towards her from behind. 'Sounds like someone's wanting to try and fail to 'save the village'. This should be rich.' She thought as she turned to see Monkey running towards her.

"Hold it right there!" He spoke stopping and took a stance with a frown. "Tigress, I don't know why you've been attacking villages, but it has to stop."

"Master Monkey, I would say it's a pleasure to see you again but that would be a lie." She purred with a feral grin as she cracked her neck. "I didn't think I'd run into you on your own, but you just helped me with a problem I have."

"A problem? Are you sick, is that why you've been going insane?"

"No, I'm feeling perfectly sane." She smirked before lunging at him with her claws aimed at his face.

"Whoa!" He cried as he jumped over her and kicked her on the back. She stumbled as he landed before seeing her foot lash out and kick him, sending him flying and crashed into a cart. "Tigress, why are you doing this, you are not a thief or a criminal, you are a kung fu master!"

"No, I'm someone who knows that power is something to use to show others who stands on top. Now why don't you give me a good fight? I'm bored and really need to stretch out my limbs."

"Fine...since you insist on acting like this I will fight, but when I win I'll bring you back to Shifu, he'll help you, I promise." Spoke Monkey taking a stance with Alternate Tigress doing the same with a cold look in her eyes that reminded him of Tai Lung.

"Just try it." She said with a growl, making his blood run cold before he steeled himself.

'Ok Monkey, you can do this, you are a master of your style, just beat her and this can all be over soon.' He thought before she ran at him and tried throwing an open palm towards his chest. He wrapped his tail around it and used it to swing himself around her and kick her in the legs, making her stumble.

She landed on the ground while he held her arm and bent it back while standing on her back. She growled as she began to roll on her back, hitting him against the ground and making him lose his hold on her. "Get off me you walking fleabag!"

"No, I will beat you and get you cured, you're not well Tigress, we're all worried about you, Po disappeared right when you did before you started attacking villages, is he looking for you, did you hurt him, we need answers!"

"I don't know about that panda, but I do know this!" She reached out and grabbed a nearby rock before swinging it up and slammed it against his hand.

"AUGH!" He cried as he let go of her and held his hand. "That was dirty Tigress!"

"Exactly, but it did the job." She smirked before throwing it at him making him knock it away before she ran and tackled him to the ground while grabbing his tail and bit down on it, hard.

"AUGHHH!" He cried as he tried to pull his tail out of her mouth. "Stop it Tigress, this isn't honorable at all!"

"Screw honor!" She spat while lashing out to punch his gut, knocked the air out of him, then swung her leg and slammed her foot against the side of his jaw.

He groaned in pain as he flew into the wall of a burning house. "You...you've changed, what happened to you?"

"I haven't changed, I'm just who I've always been." She laughed. "You were barely even a real fight. This is what honor gets you, this is what sticking with the rules does, and now, I'm going to give you one last parting gift." She did various stances before putting her arms together vertically and spread them apart with a fireball forming. "You know what this?"

"No...how are you doing that?"

"My mom taught me." She smirked before throwing it in the house, causing an explosion as she dusted her paws off and saw it fall in on itself. "Well, that should do for now." She turned and walked to the exit while failing to notice Monkey's arm sticking out of the wreckage with the fingers twitching. "I better get back, I wonder if those little shits are still running or not?"

(Later)

"You did what?!" Cried out Temutai while Alternate Tigress rubbed her ear with a finger and frown.

"First off, don't go yelling in my face. Second, yes, I kicked that monkey's butt around like it was a spar."

"Damn it, why did you do that, I personally don't like him but there's a reason we don't hunt down the kung fu masters until we are sure we can take them all, if you mess with one of them the rest come after you!" He shouted in anger.

"Wow, for a big tough kung fu master, you sure sound scared." She smirked while walking past him.

"It is not fear, I just wanted to keep the element of surprise until my warriors were done training, if the jade palace traces you back here my men won't be able to fight back, they can barely move once you're done with training!"

"Then I guess we're gonna have to speed things along. This time, why don't you join in?"

He narrowed his eyes before nodding. "Fine, if my men can take your training then so can I."

"Good, they need some motivation. If you buckle, then they might drop over." She chuckled making him clench his hooves.

"I will show them who is mightier! Do your worst tiny cat."

"Alright then Bessie, drop down and give me one thousand push ups!"

He narrowed his eyes before getting down and began doing the push ups while she cracked her paws.

'I am going to break him for that.'

(Later)

"Wow, you're actually doing good." Remarked Alternate Tigress as Temutai was sweating and doing push ups, while also having several boxes on his back with bags of rice added, adding to the weight with his men watching in awe. "If you were a child, come on you pussy, give me one hundred more!"

"You...are the only pussy I see here." He groaned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really now?" She turned to one soldier and snapped her fingers. "You there! Add some more rice bags on top."

"I would, but that's all we have, we're going to have to make a supply run to get more." He said nervously.

She groaned before looking at Temutai and rubbed her chin. "Hmm, I got it then. Climb on to the top of that pile and sit on it."

"Y-Yes Tigress." The soldier said as he began to climb up the pile, making Temutai wince as he kept doing pushups.

"How's that feel on your back now?"

"Grrr….did a bug land on my back?" He muttered as he looked up at her.

"Not bad. More weight!" She said as she turned to the soldiers. "All of you, keep getting on him until he can't get up anymore."

"But Tigress-"

"Did I stutter, either get on him or you can take his place!" She growled making the men rush over and start climbing up on the pile with Temutai grunting and exerting all he had. 'I am going to make him collapse even if it's the last thing I do!'

'I must not falter, I must keep my place as the strongest here!' He thought as he strained his muscles to keep going as his men struggled to keep themselves on his back. 'I will show her that her training method will not defeat me!'

'Damn it, he's stronger than I thought.' She thought as she watched him kept going. "Alright, I'm getting on too!" She jumped up and leapt from atop several water buffalo's heads and stood on the top.

'Ugh, I don't know how much more I can take!' He thought as sweat rained down his face. "Is..that...all...you have?!"

"No, not quite." She muttered with a frown. "Those on the bottom start kicking him, I want him to fall!"

"We can't do that."

"Yes you can, as your trainer I am ordering you to do it!"

"Well he's our leader, and he outranks you." spoke one in defiance.

"Did I stutter, either kick him or I'm having steak tonight!" she growled making him pale.

"That...is….enough!" Roared Temutai before pushing himself up and sent everything on his back flying up, causing his men to fall down and groan when they fell with Tigress landing on her legs as he panted and tried to ignore the burning in his muscles. "There….one thousand push ups plus the extra ones you made me do." He panted as he glared at her.

"True, but your men really need to learn when to listen against someone who won't hesitate to cook them over a roasted fire."

"No, they know better than to kick their superiors." He said as he loomed over her. "You may be sadistic, but you need to train my soldiers, not beat them into the ground."

"Oh trust me, I am." She smirked before turning to them. "See that? If your leader can handle that stuff, then imagine how much more hits you all can take if you learn to suck it up. By the time we actually get to kung fu you might even be able to crush rocks with your heads alone."

"Really? You're joking, we can't be as strong as Lord Temutai, that's impossible."

"I didn't say as strong as him, but what I AM getting at is if you push through and endure it, you'd be surprised just how dangerous and dense your body can end up." She said as she crossed her arms. "If there is one thing you can believe is that you WILL be stronger once I am done with you, there's no doubt about that."

"After some rest." Spoke up Temutai while rotating his arm. "I would say they earned it."

"Good, I could use some myself." She said as she turned to her tent only to see the bags of rice and crates on top of it, launched there from when Temutai had stood up. "Great, just perfect."

"Quite unfortunate, but think of it as karma for trying to make me collapse." He chuckled.

"Please, a real master can learn how to sleep and rest without one. Believe me, wouldn't be the first." She grumbled annoyed and walked away.

He sighed as he began to walk away before stopping. "If you catch a cold you won't be able to train my men, if you want you can sleep at the foot of my bed." He chuckled as she glared at him.

"I don't need pity from you. Besides, it's perfectly fine out, I'm not weak enough to get a cold."

"Fine, have fun in the cold." He said as he made his way to his tent.

'Hmph, like I need help from him.'

(Later)

Alternate Tigress sighed while rubbing her arms and sat next to a bonfire with the air outside having dropped more than she expected. 'Damn it, is winter coming early?' She thought with a frown as she tried to will herself not to shiver. 'Keep it together, you've had to deal with much worst stuff while being chased.' She thought as she looked over at Temutai's large tent that had smoke coming out of a hole in the top. 'I bet that bastard is nice and warm in there.'

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Cried the water buffalo fanning his tongue while putting the cooked fish down and guzzled water from a nearby canteen. "Ah, that's better." he sighed in relief. 'Sometimes it pays to be the lord of the Qidan.' He thought as he began to blow on the fish.

Alternate Tigress breathed into her paws and rubbed them with a cold wind hitting her right on. 'Keep it together, you are Tigress, you are stronger than nature, you can endure the cold.' She thought as the smell of fish began to come from Temutai's tent. 'Oh now I know he's really pushing my buttons! Why else would he cook fish right as I'm out of here?' She thought as she began to growl. 'I swear I should just go in there and steal the fish from him just to show him not to fuck with me, it's his fault I don't have my hammock and two sheets.'

"Ah, this is much better." He sighed as looked at the cooled down fish. "Perfect...I wonder if I have any milk left from the last raid?"

'You know what? I'm gonna do that, screw this cold air.' She muttered as she got up and began to stom towards his tent. She grabbed the flap of it and opened it to see him munching on a huge salmon on a stick catching him off guard.

"Huh? Tigress? I thought you were asleep?" He asked in confusion as she marched towards him as she stared at the salmon.

"Let's just say I had a change of plans. You gonna bother sharing or do I have to take that?"

"My meal? No, this is mine." He said before she growled and snatched it out of his hands. "Hey!"

"Relax, you got extra fat that'll keep you going." She was about to bite into it before he grabbed her wrist and stood up with a glare.

"If there is one thing you don't do, it is take a warrior's meal!"

"Aw, is the big warrior gonna throw a fit because I stole his meal?" She asked with a growl as she tried to move her mouth to the fish. "Consider this revenge for destroying my hammock!"

"Wrong move!" He picked her up and tried slamming her down while grabbing at the fish, but she wouldn't let go and felt her claw lash out and cut into his arm. "Yeow!"

"Stop being a jackass and give me the damn fish!" She growled before he slammed her into the floor.

"Never! This is my meal!"

"Not anymore!" She shouted as he tried to pull the fish out of her grasp. "I'm more hungry than you!"

"Then catch your own fish, or is the strong kung fu master to weak to do that?!" He cried as she punched him with her free hand.

"I could take you even while starving!"

"You shouldn't be, all of my men get rations each day, why aren't you getting them instead of stealing my food?!"

"Because as queen of bandits, I take what I want, not let someone give me it!" She growled as they started rolling around the tent.

This went on for the next half hour before it started to calm down and show the two panting while still holding on to the fish and glaring at the other.

"Give….me….the fish." She growled.

"Not...on...your...life."

"Idiot...this is getting us nowhere." She growled as she stared at the fish. 'It's probably cold now.'

"Agreed...and I am even more hungry!" He huffed before glancing at a nearby pouch and let go of the stick before moving over and reached in the bag before pulling out a fresh fish. "You can have that one, I will merely have a fresher and better one."

"What?! You had another fish this whole time?!" She growled in nager. "Why didn't you give it to me?!"

"You didn't ask, you just grabbed mine and tried to eat it." He smirked making her glare as he got it on a stick and began roasting it while she begrudgingly bit into the one in her hand. "Seems like the oh so mighty queen of bandits still needs to learn a thing or two."

"Shut up." She muttered before glancing at his large bed that had multiple blankets, furs and pillows on it before grinning and jumping onto it. "By the way I'm commandeering your bed."

"What?! Oh no you don't, that bed was made primarily and only for me." He frowned standing up.

"Suck it up, I'm queen of the bandits and I stole your spot, you get a warm fish and I get a bed." She said as she began to wrap herself up in the blankets. "Sounds like a fair trade to me."

"No, it's not, I am the the ruler of the Qidan and I will not have my bed be taken from me!" He growled as he picked up his fish and began to eat it as he started to climb onto the bed.

"Hey, get out!" She growled trying to kick him, but he blocked it.

"No! If you want this bed, then you shall have to endure it with me in it!" He growled as he began to pull some of the blankets over him. "Either leave or get used to it!"

Alternate Tigress glared at him before scoffing and tore into her fish and turned her back to him. "Fine, I won't kick your ass out since I'm too tired."

"Sounds to me like you're giving up." He smirked while biting into his own.

"We'll call it a truce for now, but don't go getting any ideas or you're gonna be less of a man then your own men."

"Fine, but don't hog the bed or you're sleeping on the ground."

She rolled her eyes and tried getting cozy as the fire went out and both tried getting some rest, even though both their bodies were a little close to the space being taken up.

'I hope this doesn't become a habit for her.' Temutai thought as his eyes began to close.

'Been a while since I shared a bed with another man.'

(Next day)

"Um...does anyone know where Tigress is, isn't she usually here waiting for us?" Asked one of the soldiers as they all stood outside.

"Yeah, I even came early because I didn't wanna be late and get on her bad side."

"So do we have the day off then?"

"I'll go ask Lord Temutai just to be safe." Said one as he began to walk towards their leader's tent. "Lord Temutai? Do we have the…" He trailed off when he looked inside and saw Temutai and Alternate Tigress in bed, sheets sprawled, and with the tiger herself cuddling against Temutai's chest making his mouth drop open. "Oh...I'll leave you two be." He said as he closed the flap and ran back to the others. "She's in bed with Lord Temutai!"

"What?!" They cried out in shock.

"It's true!"

"Wow, I knew Lord Temutai was strong, but to tame someone like Tigress in bed?"

"He is our leader after all, he's the strongest man in all of China, if anyone could do it it's him."

"I expected him to go for someone more...girly to be honest."

"Maybe he's looking for a woman who can follow him into battle, maybe he thought Tigress would have more stamina too?"

"I wonder if this means she'll be sticking around for good. I can already feel my body screaming for mercy."

"Yeah… maybe she'll focus more on Temutai and take it easier on us?"

Inside the tent, both of the occupants were slowly beginning to wake up.

"Mmmm...I don't remember the furs being this warm…" Temutai groaned as he wrapped his arms around Tigress.

'Wow, this pillow is comfier than I thought.' She thought as she pushed herself closer to Temutai's body. 'This is so much better than that hammock.'

Temutai began to open his eyes and yawned while stretching and scratched behind his horns. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw Tigress on top of him. Said tigress yawned and slowly opened her eyes before noticing their position and went just as shocked.

"... Not a single word or else." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Agreed." He said as he stared at her. "Could you get off now?"

She got off him and jumped to her feet before dusting herself off and narrowed her eyes at him as she made her way out and saw the men looking and held her paw up. "One of you makes a crack and I'm gonna throw you over a cliff."

"Yes Ma'am." They all said as they gulped nervously.

"Good, now since you all had your rest, it's time to really see if you got what it takes to master kung fu." She said as she cracked her knuckles. "Come right at me all at once, you can show me if you can even make me tired, if not you're all going to run from here to the valley of peace before the sun sets!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They called before they began to rush towards her.

Temutai walked out and yawned while seeing his men start get tossed around easily one after the other without Alternate Tigress trying. 'This will be a LONG day.'

(Jade Palace)

"How you feeling Monkey?" Asked Mantis riding on Monkey's back who had been bandaged up after dragging himself back to the palace and was still recovering.

"Like I was run over by a rickshaw, I can't believe Tigress attacked me like that, she seemed so different." he remarked rubbing his chest as they reached the training hall with all the others there. "It was like she was a whole different person than the Tigress we've known for years."

"Indeed, this is most troublesome, did she say anything about where Po was? There was a note in his room but a bowl of his noodle soup fell on it, making it completely illegible." Shifu said with a frown.

"No, she just fought dirty and even said screw honor. She was talking like all she cared about was power and nothing else."

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Viper said with a frown.

"You sure it wasn't just another female tiger who happened to sound like her?" asked Crane.

"No, she looked exactly like her...except she had a scar over one of her eyes." He said as he scratched his head.

"That could have been from anything." Remarked Shifu before they heard footsteps rushing down the hall and turned as the doors slammed open to see Po, except he looked scratched up and tired with a small flame on the fur on his head.

"Guys! Guy! Guys! Oh thank goodness you're here!"

"Po? What happened to you, you look worse then when you punched the training dummy!" Mantis said in shock.

"It's insane! You're never gonna believe it. Oh man was it great!" He got out before wobbling a little and fall down on his stomach before passing out.

"Po, wake up!" Shifu said as he walked towards him before slapping him in the face.

"At least we know where Po is now." Monkey said as Shifu kept slapping him.

"I just wish the same could be said for Tigress." Piped up Viper.

"Indeed, I hope she isn't hurting anyone right now." Crane said as he lowered his head.

"We'll have to worry about that later, for now we need to wake Po and find out where he's been."

"Yeah, but what happened to him?" Mantis wondered before the panda's eyes opened up.

"Oh right!" Po lifted himself up and sat down while shaking his head. "I had something big to tell you guys, or did I already? So many things went on I couldn't remember."

"Po, listen to me carefully, where were you and where is master Tigress, we found your note but it was illegible, what happened?" Shifu asked with a frown.

"Ok, right." He nodded before taking deep breaths. "I was in my room getting ready to have lunch, when this weird portal thingy appeared!"

"Portal thingy?" Crane raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It was pink and came out of nowhere! I was freaked out at first, then I went ahead and peaked my head inside." he replied with a smile. "And oh man! What I saw was unbelievable!"

"What was it Po, what did you see?" Shifu asked as they all leaned in to hear his answer.

"I was in some huge town! It looked like something the emperor would live in because everything looked so fancy and expensive. I wanted to go all the way in, but I was still having lunch so I was torn. Before I could leave though I saw a girl getting chased by a guard and had to be quick. So I went back, jotted a note down, and accidentally bumped into a cart when I was trying to go back and dropped my bowl before going all the way through to help her. The portal must have closed because after I saved her it was gone!"

"...what? You were sent to the royal palace?" Shifu asked in confusion.

"That's what I thought, and the emperor even seemed the same, but he wasn't! It was actually Temutai!"

"Temutai?!" They all shouted in confusion.

"Yeah, except he wasn't him, he was nice, calm and he actually seemed like a nice guy, everyone there loved him!" he replied with a smile. "He didn't even try to destroy me when he saw me!"

"Um...you SURE you didn't just hit your head and stumble off?" Asked Mantis.

"No, no, I'm sure, he even recognized me and welcomed me in, it was so weird! The ladies of the shades were there to, except they were servants and guards!" He admitted while doing a kung fu pose. "Turns out he needed me to help out handle some bandits around because their 'queen' had gone missing and were running wild. It was an epic battle of epicness!"

"So you know nothing of where master Tigress is?" Shifu asked with a frown. "She wasn't there with you?"

"Wait, Tigress is missing?!"

"Yes! No… all we know is that she disappeared from the jade palace the same day you did and now apparently either her or a look alike is robbing villages and causing chaos."

"What? That's horrible! We gotta go stop her."

"WE tried, Monkey confronted her and look what happened." He said as he pointed to the injured kung fu master. "I had been hoping it was an imposter and you had just ran off with my daughter, at least then I knew I could know she was alright." He said as he glared at Po.

"Why would me and her run off? Oh! You mean like a secret mission to save all of China?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked away. "The fact you're back is fine, but we need to put an end to what's going on before Tigress, or this imposter, can do any more damage."

"Alright, then let's go, where is she?"

"Last place we know she went to is some village near where Temutai and his men live." Spoke Mantis.

"Well, let's go there and look around, maybe we'll find something."

"As much as I'd be quick to do the same, it's best if we give Monkey time to recover first. We'll need all the strength we have for something that big." spoke Shifu.

"Alright...what do we do if it is Tigress though?"

"We bring her back and get her the best doctor to see what's wrong with her and try to get her to come back to her senses." Shifu said before sighing. "If that doesn't work… I'm having Mantis build a Tigress shaped cage."

"What?! You can't do that! It's Tigress!"

"I know, but we don't have a choice, if I have to choose between keeping her in a cage or risking everyone's lives, I'm going to have to do the smart thing." He said as he shook his head. "Do you think I want to put her in a cage Po?"

"But this is Tigress we're talking about here."

"Yes, an incredibly strong kung fu master and the strongest warrior of the furious five, she could cause endless destruction if we don't stop her." He frowned before walking out of the training hall. "The decision stands, for now we wait before making a move."

"Yes master Shifu." They all said as the doors slammed shut behind him.

(With Alternate Tigress)

"Come on! Keep up pace or get left behind!" She shouted as she walked among the soldiers who were practicing a set of punches. "Keep your arms straight!"

The water buffalos tried to listen while keeping their breathing steady and didn't dare make any other movement.

"Good, good...now give me a high kick!" She called, hoping to catch them off guard.

All of them quickly tried kicking up as high as they could. Unfortunately a few of them couldn't kick high enough or lost their balance and fell on their ass.

"Try again or else!" She barked as they nodded in fear. "Now keep it up until I come back, no slacking off!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They called as she began to walk towards Temutai's tent.

We cut to see the leader of the Qidan looking at some freshly made dumplings with a grin as he broke apart a pair of chopsticks. "Time for lunch."

"Yeah, it is." Said Tigress as she entered, making him groan.

"Must you always try to steal my meal?"

"If you bothered to get a second meal set up before I come by, then we wouldn't have this problem now would we?"

"Bah, I am Temutai, I am not making you a meal everyday because you're too picky to eat what my men eat."

"Well I'd get use to it." She remarked before snatching a dumpling and began eating it making him glare.

"For a so called queen of the bandits you sure are annoying and stuck up." He muttered as he picked up the plate of dumplings and held them close as he chose one and began to eat.

"It's called pride, ever heard of it?"

"Yes, I have, though too much is also called arrogance." He muttered as he batted her hand away as she reached for another dumpling.

"Well it's something that comes with power, duh." She said as she tried to grab another. "Come on, give me another or do I have to fight you for them again?"

"Perhaps if you showed me respect, I might be inclined to share, might."

"Oh please, if you're trying to get me to submit to you forget it, we both know I could kick your ass whenever I wanted."

"Ha! That's a good joke, I always enjoy one when I'm eating."

"Oh shove it, we both know I'm stronger, you couldn't beat me even if you tried." She said as she glared at the dumplings. "And stop hogging the food!"

"I could squash you with one hand and still manage to eat with the other." He said as he held the plate out of her reach before she growled and tackled him. "Ah! So you wish to fight? I accept! Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Not if I beat you first!" She cried as she tried to hit him and grab the dumplings as we cut to Temutai's sons walking towards the tent.

"I hope father has considered what we told him before."

"Agreed, I just hope...do you hear that? It sounds like father."

"Get off of me!"

"No! Not until you give it to me!"

"No! You must work for it!"

"No, I am queen of the bandits and I will take what I want whenever I want, and I want it now!"

The two water buffalos shared a look with each other and gulped nervously.

"M-maybe we should come back later…"

"Yeah, much MUCH later."

"Give it to me now you pussy!"

"I'm only seeing one pussy here and it ain't me!"

The soldiers who heard this gulped and tried to not get distracted, but all the sounds coming from it made them test their endurance VERY much.

'At this rate we might end up with a new brother!' The siblings thought as the shouts got louder and louder.

(Later)

"Ha! I...win." panted Temutai while looking scratched up along with the tent.

"No...I got a few dumplings…" Panted Tigress whose clothes were a bit torn. "Some leader...you are…"

"Up...yours…" He panted as he began to move towards his bed.

She stuck her tongue out and started munching on the dumplings with satisfaction.

"Crazy cat...don't even think about getting in my bed this time." He muttered with a frown.

"Relax, it was a one time thing….I can handle the ground better than your stiff-" She was cut off when she heard footsteps and turned her head with a frown. "Who's out there? Don't try to be silent, I heard you!"

The footsteps stopped before starting again before the flap of the tent was pulled away. A water buffalo gulped as the two frowned. "Um...I just came by to let you know that the men wanted to know if we go further with the lesson or keep practicing our punches and kicks."

"Fuck it, tell them they're done for today." She muttered as she bit into the dumpling.

"Yes Ma'am, or if you prefer, Lady Tigress." He nodded before leaving making them raise their eyebrows.

"Lady?" Temutai asked as in confusion. "Why would they call you that?"

"How should I know? They're your soldiers."

"Whatever, back to you sleeping elsewhere, don't come crying back here for a spot in bed because you're not getting in." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, if anything you should be happy a woman actually wanted to lay in your bed, especially considering how dirty it is."

"Good, then you're prepared for winter then, right?" He said as she stiffened. "It's already getting colder, it should start snowing any day now."

"Oh please, I dealt with cold weather when I lived with my mom on a mountain. Comparing the wind up there to wind down here when winter hits is like comparing the freshest peach to stale ramen."

"Good, then you can leave." He said as he laid back in bed.

"I was just about to." She said as she got up and walked towards the flap.

"Try not to freeze your hair off." He laughed as she left the tent.

'Asshole, like a little bit of cold will make me crawl back into that bed, all I need is my hammock and….oh crap.' She stopped and facepalmed. 'I didn't spend time repairing it!' She thought before shaking her head. 'No problem, I'll just sleep on the ground tonight and find it in the morning, no problem there, it's not that cold.' She thought before seeing a white flake fall from the sky and land on her nose. She jumped and felt her spine shiver and saw others slowly come down. "Oh come on!" She swore as Temutai chuckled from his tent as he heard her curse.

'She won the dumplings, but I shall win this battle!'

(Later)

Alternate Tigress shivered as she laid down on the snow as more fell down on top of her. 'I will not give in!' She breath into her paws and rubbed them furiously together to get warm. She looked over at the various other huts that had fires going in them, keeping the occupants warm. 'I can't go and steal one of theirs, it would make me seem weak to them, and I am not weak!'

She wrapped her tail around her waist and tried to invision warm things to distract her. 'Lava, cooked fish, Temutai's warm bed….damn it!' She mentally groaned. 'I wonder if I could assassinate him and steal his bed?'

With said leader he was peeking out of his tent and chuckling to himself. 'He he he, she's freezing out there, any second now she'll give in and come begging for a spot in my tent.' He took a sip from his hot bowl of ramen with Alternate Tigress pacing back and forth in the snow. 'It looks like she's about to give soon, all she needs is one more push.' He thought as he took a loud slurp of the ramen, loud enough for the aggravated feline to hear.

'Oh he's enjoying every bit of this!' She thought as she turned and glared at the large water buffalo. 'I'm going to kill him for this!'

"Feels a bit nippy out there! You sure you're doing ok?" He called out with a chuckle.

"N-N-N-Never better!" She said as she shivered as she flipped him off.

"I suppose if you say so, I myself much rather prefer a nice, cozy, soft, warm tent with piping food." He remarked while taking another slurp. "I was so hungry when I made it I made enough for two bowls, I doubt I'll be able to finish the second one though, I guess I'll just throw it in the snow."

She growled and clenched her paws before lunging over and dove into the tent before he blinked, grabbed the second bowl, and began scarfing it down with a hum.

"Wow, it seems the all powerful bandit queen can't resist some warm food, huh?" chuckled Temutai getting her to glare at him as she set the bowl to the side.

"Oh, so you think you're oh so powerful because of that underhanded move?"

"More so than you, I bet you would have let yourself freeze to death out there than admit you were cold, that arrogance will be the death of you." He laughed as he set his empty bowl down.

She walked up to him and glared at him in the eyes before slowly smirking and crossed her arms. "Not bad, going off to use my weakness against me in harsh conditions. If you didn't have a warm tent like this I probably would have had to run off and slept in a random cave."

"Ha! As someone who has been nothing but battles, you learn how to crush your enemies body AND spirit in numerous ways." He chuckled as he got into his bed. "Tell you what, if you beg for me I'll give you one of my blankets so you can sleep on the floor."

"Oh yeah? I've got a better idea. You help me stay warm for the night and I WON'T tear your tent right open and let in all the cold air."

He narrowed his eyes and said. "You wouldn't dare, if you do that you won't have a warm place to sleep tonight either."

"And we both end up frozen. You really think I'm not prepared to go to the extreme? My mom use to have me train my lugging rocks up the mountainside without a safety rope."

"...fine, just dry yourself off first, you're covered in snow." He muttered as he got into bed.

"With what I have in mind, I have a better idea." She reached up to the top of her clothes and began undoing the buttons.

"Oh! Alright, I might not have a problem with that." He grinned as he began to take off his clothes.

"Just keep in mind, I'm on top."

"You're free to try, but I will not be so easily subdued."

"Oh I doubt you'll be able to stay on top." She chuckled with a feral grin. She tossed her clothes aside and jumped into the bed with Temutai doing the same as the blankets covered them while they worked hard to stay nice and warm.

(Next day)

The soldiers looked exhausted as they stood in the snow waiting for Alternative Tigress.

"So...did any of you manage to sleep through last nights activities?" Asked one as he glanced at Temutai's tent.

"Not a wink."

"How could I? I don't think I can ever look at those two the same now."

"Shh! Here they come." Whispered one of them as they saw Temutai and Tigress come out of the tent.

"Alright men, is everyone here?" Asked Tigress smoothing her fur down.

"Y-yes Lady Tigress." Said one as the others nodded.

"Good, because today you all are gonna be sparing with each other. Use the moves I taught you and don't stop until you're too tired to move. And keep this in mind, if you wanna come out on top, use whatever it means to win. A true warrior isn't held back by honor or rules, it's survival of the fittest."

"Agreed, I expect only the best from you all, now turn to the person next to you and start fighting!" Temutai shouted.

The men nodded and turned to each other before starting off their battles.

"I must say Tigress, you have kept up your end of the bargain, my warriors are stronger than ever."

"See? They just needed the right push." Smirked the warrior while stretching out her arms. "I'm impressed, last night you really showed me your moves."

"As am I, you were quite the beast in there." He chuckled with a grin. "And you were certainly no ameteur, when was the last time you moved like that?"

"Sometimes to get info on a target or to take out a target to fulfil an assassination request I have to seduce them a bit." She chuckled with a grin. "You definitely lasted the longest out of all of them though."

"But of course, no one can endure longer than I."

"And it shows, I think I'm going to be warm all winter long~." She winked before walking away as he glanced down at her rear.

"Oh yeah, I think I can live with that."


	86. Perona and Chopper part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Perona and Chopper part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chopper sighed while feeling so embarrassed he couldn't blush anymore as he looked at the dress Perona slipped him in. "Did you really have to put me in this, you know I'm a guy!" He groaned as she took pictures of him.

"But you look so cute!"

"I'm not cute." He pouted as she giggled. "Can I please take this off now?"

"Not yet, I need a few more pics." She said as she clicked the camera a few more times. "I can't wait to put you into the next one."

"But we've been at this for an hour! How many more do I have to wear?"

"Oh another five….ten…..fifty… I haven't even gotten through the first closet yet." She giggled she set down the camera.

"Fifty?!"

"Well Moriah-sama accidentally caught a cargo ship that was full of clothes and I couldn't help but pick out the cutest as we harvested their shadows so I have a lot." She said with a blush.

'Oh god, I can only imagine what else they are!' He thought as she reached into a large pile of clothes she had next to the bed.

"Next is this!" She held up a ballerina tutu.

"Aw come on!" He groaned as she pulled the dress off of him. "I keep telling you I'm not a girl, I'm not wearing that!"

"And I keep saying it doesn't matter if you're not a girl, you still look adorable in these!" She said as she puffed up her cheeks. "I just want you to look as cute as possible!"

"Why do I need clothes to look more cute than when I'm not wearing them?"

"Just because, come on Shikashi, don't be difficult."

"It's Chopper!"

"No, it's Shikashi, we've been over this." She sighed as she shook her head.

He groaned as she put the ballerina clothes over his body. "It's Chopper, do you even listen to what I say?"

"Of course, but I stand by what I say." She said as she finished getting the tutu on him and grinned."There you go, you look so cute! Could you pose for me quick?"

He sighed and tried doing a ballerina pose while looking away. "Like this?"

"Perfect!" She squealed as she picked up the camera.

'This is humiliating.' He thought while Kumashi glared from the other side of the room.

'I don't like this, this stranger just comes in, steals Perona's love and makes her think he's a zombie and just gets away with it? It's not fair or right, we should be stealing his shadow or making him a zombie.' He thought while almost speaking up, but covered his mouth. 'No! If I speak Perona will get mad. I need to keep from talking if I can.'

"Come on Shikashi, smile for me, stop pouting." Peroa said as she took another picture.

"Unless you use my real name, no."

"Aw come on, there's no need to be a baby Shikashi." She said as she shook her head before grinning. "Or is there?"

"Wait, what are you talking about? What's with that look in your eyes?" He asked as he began to get a bad feeling as she began to dig through the pile of clothes again.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking if you were going to act like a baby you should look the part~."

His eyes widened and let out a scarmed squeak when she held up a bib and hat. "Y-You're kidding, right Perona? I-I'm not a baby!"

"Aw come on Shikashi, it won't be so bad, now hold still." She giggled as he backed up a bit on the bed.

"No!" He cried out before ducking off the bed and crawled under it for safety.

"Come on out Shikashi, this is really childish." She said as she looked under the bed. 'And really cute!'

"I don't care! I'm not wearing that!" He called as he kept crawl before feeling his hooves touch something. He looked down to see his regular clothes bunched up on the floor. "Oh thank god." he reached over and pulled them over before removing the tutu and slipped them back on.

"Don't worry, it won't be just that I also found a diaper that's your size!" She spoke while reaching out under to try and grab Chopper.

"No way, I am not going to be your dress up doll! I draw the line at this!" He cried out while crawling out through the other side and rushed to the door, only to hear someone knock on it.

"Perona, are you in here? I need to talk to you about the strawhats." Hogback called, making him and Perona pale.

"Oh no." She muttered before rushing over and grabbed Chopper before stuffing him under the sheets and sat down in front of him. "Come in."

"Alright." He said as he opened the door and walked in with Cindry following behind him.

"Can't this wait till later?"

"I'm afraid not, those strawhats have been running amuck on Thriller Bark and you haven't even fought them yet."

"I've been busy with my own stuff."

"Like what? What could possibly be more important than defending the ship?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Dressing up my little Shikashi." She said before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Your...Shikashi? I'm not familiar with that name...is that the zombie you said you got? May I see him or her?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, no, he's...hiding! We're playing hide n seek."

"Really? Well perhaps Cindry can help, I would like to see this new zombie, I don't remember making him from your description earlier."

"You can't! This is just between us and right now you're cutting into it." She spoke up quickly.

"Really Perona this is ridiculous, I just simply want to inspect him and then you can have him back, what's the problem?" He said as Kumashi perked his head up.

'This might be my chance to get rid of him.' He thought while Perona looked away with Kumashi discreetly moving towards the sheets and grabbed them.

"Problem? There's no problem." She said quickly. "Maybe it's you who have a problem, did you ever think of THAT!" She said as she looked to see Kumashi holding up the sheets in a ball, trapping Chopper in them. "Hey! What are you doing with that?!"

"I found Shikashi." He said quickly before she could silence him.

"Oh! That helps." Smiled the scientist as Cindry walked over and picked up the sheets. "Let's have a look at the fella."

"T-That's not necessary, he's very shy!" Perona said quickly as Cindry began to unwrap the sheets.

"Relax, if he's a zombie that'll be no...prob...lem." He said as Cindry finished unwrapping the sheets to show Chopper looking at them nervously. "Perona… this isn't one of my zombies, this is one of the strawhat pirates."

"What? That's crazy." She replied with a nervous chuckle. "He looks like a perfectly fine and cute zombie to me."

"No, he is very much alive and not a zombie, how could you not tell, he has no stitches and no numbers." He said with a frown as Cindry tightened her hold on him so he couldn't escape. "Do you mean to tell me you've had him this whole time? He's an enemy of Moriah-sama as long as they go around the ship causing trouble."

"But, but...he's so cute though!" She cried. "I just couldn't help myself, he was perfect!"

"Even if he's 'cute', I can't let this stand. Moriah-sama will need to hear about this." He looked at Chopper who paled before slowly getting an idea. "Then again…"

"Yes, yes? You'll let me keep my Shikashi?" She asked excitedly.

"Perhaps, provided my idea works." He chuckled darkly. "Since he's not a zombie now, I should fix that."

"Wait, what?! You're going to turn me into a zombie?!" Chopper cried out in fear.

"I've worked on stitched together bodies imbued with shadows for them to live, but never a completely fresh body that's still alive."

"Wait, you're going to cut up my Shikashi and make him a zombie?!"

"Well not exactly. I need to first come up with a way to make him undead, but still alive at the same time. It may not need me to cut him open, but I will need to bring him to my lab to do it."

"What? No way, I'm not going to be a zombie!" He cried out in fear. "I like being alive!"

"Relax, if I can make an army of zombies from dead bodies, making one from a living one will be much more interesting!" He said with a laugh. "Come Cindry, let's go, and don't worry Perona, I'll send him back to you once I'm finished.

"But what if he dies!"

"Then I'll simply use his body to make a new zombie and send him back to you." He replied before turning and walked out with Cindry following as Chopper squirmed.

"B-But I like him the way he is!" She called as the door shut behind them. 'Oh no, if he gets cut up then he won't look so cute! He might not even make it!' She thought before looking at Kumashi. "Why did you pull up the sheets?! Now I might not get my Shikashi back in one piece!"

"W-Well, I just thought-"

"Shut up! You are so uncute right now!" She shouted as she hit him on the head.

"Ow!" He held the spot while Perona huffed and crossed her arms.

'I need to keep Hogback from hurting Shikashi.' She thought as she stared at the door before walking towards it. 'I have to save him, he's too cute to be a zombie!'

'Lucky little bastard.' Kumashi thought with a frown as he watched Perona leave.

(Later)

"P-Please let me go." Chopper said nervously from a surgical table, his arms strapped to it with sea stone shackles.

"Now now, no need to feel scared, I'm a trained professional." Said Hogback who was now in surgical garb. "You should be honored, I am going to make you a living zombie, you might be my magnum opus."

"But I know what the body can and can't take! You can't make a living person a zombie! It doesn't work like that!"

"You say that now, but in this world nothing is set in stone, you yourself are proof of that, a reindeer who ate a magical fruit that changed him into a creature who can talk and think like a human and shift his shape to extraordinary proportions, ones that shouldn't be possible, am I wrong?"

"But that was from a devil fruit!" He replied while Hogback picked up a gas mask and scalpel.

"Yes, and you have one too, which is why I am confident you will survive the procedure." He said with a smile. "I know you will, we wouldn't want to upset Perona if you died, now would we?"

'Oh god, I don't wanna die!' He thought nervously as Perona spied on them from the doorway.

'I need to save him, this is to risky for my Shikashi!' She thought while looking around and spotted the table holding surgical tools along with a needle.

"Now then, to begin with I was thinking we try fusing a shadow onto you, hopefully this will result in you absorbing it's powers permanently and gaining a zombies immortality and vitality." He smiled while not seeing the small ghost picking the needle up or Perona coming up behind him. "If that doesn't work we'll move onto some more extreme experiments until we find one that works."

Chopper's eyes widened as Hogback moved the mask near Chopper's mouth, only to cry out when the needle was jammed into his arm.

"Aah! What on earth?!" He cried as the liquid was injected into his bloodstream. He grabbed it and yanked it out before slowly feeling light headed. "Oh no….is this the tranquilizer?" He groaned as his legs began to give out on him.

Chopper watched as the mad scientist fell to his knees and then the floor with a groan. He looked up and saw Perona approaching him. "P-Perona? Did you just save me?"

"Of course I did, I couldn't let my cute Shikashi get hurt." She said as she had her ghosts unlock his shackles.

"But won't you get in trouble for attacking your nakama?"

"I'll worry about that if it comes up." She said as she picked him up and hugged him.

"If you say so…" He said as she walked out of the room with him. 'At least she wasn't willing to let him experiment on me.'

"I'm so glad you're safe Shikashi." She said with a sigh. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my only friend here."

"Wait, I'm your only friend? But what about that giant bear zombie?"

"He's different, he's more of a cute bodyguard." She said as she nuzzled him against her face. "Truth is, he reminds me of my old pet I had when I was a little girl."

"You had a pet?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I had a real bear that I named Kuma, he was so cute!" She gushed while squeezing Chopper. "I had him before I met Moriah-sama and we use to live together with my mother."

"Well what happened to him?" Chopper asked curiously before she suddenly stopped.

She looked down and held him tighter with a frown. "My mother became scared of me when I got my powers. I thought making small ghosts would be cute and fun, but her? She thought it wasn't. She thought I was...ugly."

"What? You're not ugly though." He said as she smiled softly.

"Yeah, you should have told her that, she got the entire town and they tried to kill me to 'get rid of the evil' but Kuma...he protected me and fended them off as I ran." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

He saw her bite her lip and hug him tighter while surprised.

"I wanted to stay and keep him safe, but I just ran." She sniffled while dropping to her knees with her shoulders shaking. "I kept going and hid in the forest for days, I didn't want to leave Kuma behind." She said as tears began to fall onto him. "So one night I snuck back to see if he was ok and and...they killed him and skinned him! They nailed him to the front of my house with 'you're next demon' written under it!"

Chopper paled and went wide eyed in horror with Perona crying harder as the tears dripped into his fur. "T-They what?"

"They killed him! I was so angry m-my powers started to go wild, I made so many ghosts...and I sent them after those monsters!" She scowled with a dark look in her eyes. "I wanted them all to pay, I didn't care what happened! When I saw my mother, I wanted to make her feel the pain he felt most of all."

"What...what did you do to her?" Chopper asked nervously as her grip on him tightened.

"I used so many negative ghosts on her she became depressed to the point she took her own life." She said darkly before shaking her head. "After that I got a bounty from the marines and Moriah-sama found me. After that I never wanted to see that horrifying scene of Kuma again, so I decided to find all the cute thing of the world and surround myself with them!"

Chopper stared as she burst into tears and cried directly on him while he was blown away. 'Wow, I thought she was just a crazy girl who was obsessed with cute stuff I didn't think she went through something like that!'

"That's why I don't like ugly things! Cute things are cuddly, soft, adorable, and make things feel easier to deal with." She said as she looked down at him. "Cute things will never hurt me, they'll be nice, kind and they'll always be there for me, they'll never leave me, right Shikashi?"

Chopper was silent and now felt cornered with her attention solely focused on him.

"You'll never leave me like Kuma did, right? You'll be with me forever and ever and ever and ever, right Shikashi?" She asked as she looked at him with a large smile that made her look insane.

'Oh no, what do I say? If I say no she might break down even worse, but if I promise I won't be able to get back to the others.' He thought nervously as he began to sweat.

"Well? Come on, just say it Shikashi."

"Um...I don't want to leave you… but I have a commitment to my crew?" He tried making her instantly scowl.

"NO! You don't, you are MINE! I am all you need, got it!?" She growled making Chopper feel a chill up his spine. "You're cute and I must have all the cute things, so you can't leave me, you're not going to leave me again Kuma!"

He looked at her in shock while she sniffled harder and hugged him like her life depended on it.

"Please...please don't leave me again...not again…"

'She's not well, I can't leave her, who knows what she'd do if she went through that kind of trauma again?'

"Not again...don't leave me again…" She repeated while crying and muttering to herself while soaking his fur with tears before he moved a paw up and tried patting her back.

"There there, it's ok, I'm here Perona." He said as he tried to comfort her. 'I'll have to stay by her side and do what I can, I just hope the others are doing alright."

(Later)

Chopper grunted as he dragged Perona on his back down the hall with the girl having passed out from her crying. 'How can someone so skinny weigh so much?' He groaned mentally as he kept dragging her.

Said girl mumbled to herself while not moving much as Chopper kept on going while glad no one had seen them. 'What am I going to do with her, it's obvious she's using cute things and by default me as a crutch to deal with the trauma she went though, but I'm going to have to leave once Luffy beats Moriah.'

Eventually he managed to get to the room and used his foot to open the door and dragged her in and tried lifting her up on to the bed with all his strength. He groaned as he kept trying to lift her up before stopping and hitting his head. 'Oh right, I can just use heavy point!'

He grew before setting her down and made sure she was covered with a sigh of relief before suddenly feeling something crashing onto his head followed by claws against his face. "Augh!" He cried as he was lifted up to come face to face with Kumashi.

"What have you done to Lady Perona?!"

"Ah! It wasn't my fault, she told me about her past and she started crying, I comforted her until she passed out and brought her here!" He spoke stopping the zombie who went wide eyed in shock.

"She...She told you? Everything?"

"Yes, she told me about Kuma, getting her powers and...what happened to him."

Kumashi lowered his claws and looked at the ground while it went silent as he let out a silent sigh. "Lady Perona's past, it's something she only ever told me. It's something she never wanted to remember. I tried comforting her, but she got mad at my voice, just like all the other times."

"Sorry to hear that, I tried to comfort her the best I could… you and I both know that I can't stay here with her, once my crew beats Moriah I have to leave with them."

"Which I would love." he frowned before looking at Perona with sadness. "But she'd feel crushed. Ever since I was made I've tried my best to keep Lady Perona happy, even if I don't sound cute. But even if I want you gone so I can be there for her, if she's told you her secret, chances are she'll be crushed."

"I know, she's been using cute stuff to try and forget what happened to her past, and apparently she's grown attached to me, if I leave her it will be like Kuma leaving her all over again, she might not recover from the trauma."

"Ugh! Why did you and your friends have to show up?" Glared Kumashi. "We were doing just fine, but then you had to show up and mess everything up."

"Hey, that wasn't our fault, we just wanted to help Brook and you guys captured our ship first!" Chopper threw back with a frown. "It wasn't our plan to wind up here or me to get taken like some kind of plushie."

"Well it's your fault for being so cute in the first place, why couldn't you be ugly?" Kumashi asked in annoyance.

"I was born this way!" He snapped back while returning to his normal form. "Look, arguing while she sleeps is not gonna get us anywhere. You want me gone, which I'm all for, but if I leave she'll get more hurt, and as a doctor that'll make me feel guilty. I work with the body, but I do know some things about psychology, and unless there's a way to help her she could go into a breakdown and not come out of it because of how young and how long she's had to deal with this stress."

Kumashi frowned behind the mask before sighing. "There's only one solution. Stay with her."

"I can't do that." He frowned before they heard groaning and saw Perona beginning to wake up.

"Yes you can, you just don't want too."

"Ugh….where am I?"

"You're in your room, Shikashi brought you here after you passed out. He told me that he wants to stay with you forever." Kumashi said before Perona hit him.

"Don't talk, it's so unc- wait, he did?!"

"W-Wait a sec!" Chopper spoke up quickly while hiding behind Kumashi. "Perona! You need to take a deep breath and hear me out!"

"You're staying with me forever! Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried happily as she got up and tried to grab him.

"Wait!" He moved out of the way and moved on the other side of the bed. "Perona you need to listen! I get why you're so obsessed with cute things, but you don't need me to stay to satisfy your need! You already have something just as cute already!"

"I know that!" She snapped as she started to crawl over the bed. "I want you to stay for more than that Shikashi!"

"I meant him!" He pointed at Kumashi while ducking under the bed.

"Kumashi is cute, but I can't talk to him, his voice isn't cute like yours!"

"But there's more to people then just appearances!"

"I know, they also have to be nice, caring, cute and not mean, like you!" She spoke trying to chase him under the bed.

"Come on, you barely know me, what if I am mean?" He said as he crawled out the other side.

"I can just tell you're not!" She spoke while following as he jumped on the bed and hid behind Kumashi.

"But what about him! You barely know me! He's been with you way longer! Sure his voice may not seem 'cute', but the fact he's been trying to be there for you this whole time shows just how much he cares."

"I know, but he's Kmashi, he's my bodyguard, plus you're permanent, it'll take more than salt to get rid of you!" She cried as she lunged at him.

"AH!" He screamed as he and Kumashi got tackled with her hugging both at the same time in a tight grip. "Gah! Ah!"

"I like you both, you're both cute, but you're different Shikashi, I think I like you a different way." She said as her face turned a bit red as she kept hugging them.

Kumashi felt irked, but just enjoyed he hug with Chopper lost, and trying to get fresh air.

"I love you both and I'm never letting you leave, alright?" She smiled making the reindeer internally groan. "Now come on, I have the perfect outfit picked out for you."

"What? No more outfits please!" He groaned as she began to walk back to the bed with him before the door slammed open.

"Perona!" Hogback shouted as he stormed into the room with Cindry following him.

"What do you want?" She frowned rudely.

"I want my test subject back, and I'm going to assume you're the one who stabbed me full of tranquilizers?"

"I don't know what you mean, and he's just fine the way he is, so leave."

"It doesn't work that way Perona, he is an enemy pirate, either we steal his shadow or use his body to make a zombie!" He frowned and moved over. "Either give him up or I'll tell Moriah-sama at this treachery!"

"No fair, you get to have your weird zombie so why can't I have Shikashi, I also heard Absalom is getting married to one of the pirates and she's not dead and she has her shadow!"

"Because allowing too many of them on the ship as themselves could lead to them trying to overthrow Moriah-sama!"

"Oh please, two of them isn't going to hurt anything and just look at Shikashi, do you really think he's strong enough to beat Moriah-sama?"

"Ugh! You have no idea what this could lead!"

"Then explain to me why I can't have Shikashi, but Absalom get's to marry a random woman!" She countered while squeezing the two animals harder making Chopper groan.

"I need air…" He groaned as he tried to shift himself to a better position.

"Because dealing with zombies guarantees no backstabbing! Watch! Cindry, I want you to run into the wall, head first."

"Yes Dr. Hogback." She said before running head first into the wall, leaving a hole as her head went through.

"See? They can listen without question and pose less of a threat."

"So? Shikashi is cute and helps comfort me, he also doesn't die if eats salt, plus he's warm and actually likes me." She said as she nuzzled against him.

Hogback groaned and facepalmed before they felt the place shake making them blink in confusion. "What on earth was that?" He said in confusion as he ran towards one of the windows. He looked outside and dropped his jaw before moving from the window as a large chunk of earth crashed through the spot.

"Whoa! Who...who dares put a big chunk of rock in my room?!" Perona cried as Kumashi picked her and Chopper up and jumped out of the way.

"It's those blasted strawhats!" Hogback cried as he looked out the new hole in the wall to see the strawhats fighting Gecko Moriah. "We need to help Moriah-sama!"

"Right!" She said before looking down at Chopper. "Stay here, I'll be back in a bit, ok?"

"I can't do that, those are my friends out there." He said as he shook his head. "If they're fighting him then I have to too, I have to go help them!"

"No way, you're staying." She said with a frown. "You're staying here until I come back, then we'll finish this argument with Hogback."

"I'm sorry Perona, but there are some things I WON'T just ignore." He replied before transforming into his walk point and leapt out of the room.

"No, Shikashi!" She cried as she tried to run after him only to be stopped by Hogback. "Don't try to stop me!"

"Perona, this is where you decide, Moriah-sama or that reigndeer, you can't side with both!"

She glared at him while hearing a loud crash followed by the sounds of Chopper joining into the fight. "Why can't I have both, why do I have to give one of them up?!"

"Because he's the enemy, his captain and crew is fighting Moriah-sama right now, HE is fighting Moriah-sama right now, you can't keep him!"

"But he's not an enemy! He's really nice and listened!"

"He just punched Moriah in the face!" He cried as he looked out of the hole to see Franky throwing the reindeer at the warlord, hitting him in the face in heavy point. "You better make a choice right now!"

"I...I…" She said as she stared out the hole at Chopper and Moriah in desperation. 'How can I choose, one gave me a safe place and all the cute things I could want...and the other is nice, kind, cute and listens to me, he's everything I've wanted, what am I supposed to do?'

"What's it going to be?"

"I...I…I choose..." She said before seeing Moriah hit Chopper. "SHIKASHI!"

"You chose him?!" He cried out in shock before she jumped out of the room and used her ghosts to soften her landing with Kumashi going wide eyed.

"Lady Perona!"

"Kumashi, get my stuff onto the strawhat ship and wait there for me!" She called before she began to run towards the fight.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He said as Hogback fumed.

"Like hell you are!" He growled before snapping his fingers. "Cindry keep him at bay!"

"Yes Hogback." She said blankly as she ran towards him as Kumashi narrowed his eyes.

Meanwhile Peron ran towards the fight as she looked around desperately for Chopper. She saw a green haired man with three swords try cutting Moriah who evaded and used shadows to try and stab him back while one blond guy tried slamming his foot against the tall man's face. "Shikashi, where are you?!" She called as she saw a guy with a straw hat on inflate his fist before punching Moriah in the face, knocking him back.

"Damn you!" Growled Moriah who regained his balance and spotted Perona looking around frantically. "Perona! Help me end these strawhats!"

"WHERE'S MY SHIKASHI?!" She cried frantically as she ignored the other strawhats.

"Huh? Who's that?" Questioned Nami confused while Chopper sighed and tried hiding behind a slab of rock while running at Moriah.

"Who cares, she isn't fighting us so let's keep fighting!" Zoro said as he put his sword into his mouth.

"Perona! Hurry up and fight them!" Ordered Moriah while trying to crush a running Brook.

"I CAN'T, I NEED TO FIND MY SHIKASHI, I WON'T LET HIM LEAVE ME LIKE KUMA!" She shouted while looking around wildly.

"Who is Shikashi?" He asked in confusion before he was hit from behind by Luffy, knocking him to the ground. "Perona, I need your help, I lost Oars after the idiot jumped into the ocean, help me beat them!"

"I'M BUSY!" She yelled back while spotting Chopper running at Moriah with the slab of rock before chucking it at him. "SHIKASHI! I FOUND YOU, YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

'Crap!' He thought while Moriah slapped the piece of rock away and swung his claw down, slamming it onto Chopper and burying him into the ground.

"Shishishishi! I got one of your crewmates strawhat, soon all of you will fall!" He cackled as Perona stared at the spot in horror.

"Chopper!" Called Nami while Perona herself had a brief flashback of Kuma's body in her mind where Chopper just stood.

"No….no no no, you can't leave me...not like this…" She muttered as her eyes began to water before she felt a wave of anger overcome her. She clenched her hands, scowled, and turned to Moriah while feeling livid. "You...you took away my Shikashi!"

"Eh? What the hell are you going on about Perona?"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She yelled while several ghosts appeared beside her as she held her hands out. "NEGATIVE HOLLOW!"

"Hollow hollow hollow." The ghosts chanted angrily as they flew through Moriah, making his eyes widen in shock as he fell to his knees.

"Why do I keep this up? It's all so pointless." he muttered before growling and shook his head. "What the hell am I saying?! Perona!"

"YOU MURDERER!" She cried as she raised her arms to the sky. "Mini hollows!" She cried as multitudes of tiny ghosts began to come out of her hands and fly towards Moriah.

He glared and swung at them, making them scatter and cling on to him before Perona snapped her fingers, causing numerous explosions around him.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING HIM!" She shouted as tears poured down her face.

"Um, did I miss something?" Asked Franky while Perona sent more and more small ghosts at the small pirate.

"I'm not sure, she keeps screaming about this Shikashi, is she talking about Chopper?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"That would be my guess." Remarked Robin before they saw said reindeer slowly push himself out from the rubble with a groan. "Are you alright Chopper?" She asked as she approached him.

"Ugh, yeah, but that's gonna hurt later." He winced.

"Good, now can you tell us who the woman fighting Gekko Moriah single handedly in a blind rage is?" Nami asked as she walked over to him.

He turned and was surprised as Perona was throwing ghosts after ghosts without stopping. "Perona?"

"YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She cried, not hearing Chopper.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Perona! You traitor!" Moriah cried as he was pushed back by her endless attacks, his shadow unable to stop the ghosts who passed right through it.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU TOOK AWAY SHIKASHI!" She cried as she lifted her arms up as a giant ghost began to form as she cried. "Toku hollow!"

The ghost narrowed it's eyes and clamped down around Moriah's head making his eyes widen.

"Kamikaze rap!" She cried as she snapped her fingers, making the hollow explode into a large ball of flames ar Moriah cried out in pain. "I hope you suffer like Shikashi!"

"Um, Perona?" Chopper said nervously from behind her, making her freeze. "I'm right here."

She turned around and gasped before covering her mouth. "S-Shikashi?"

"H-Hey Perona, I'm fine….and it's Chopper." He said before she rushed at him and scooped him up into a tight hug before he could realize what happened.

"Oh Shikashi! You're alive!" She cried happily as Moria collapsed behind her, her last attack knocking him out. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear! I was so sad, I thought I had lost you!"

"Gah! Ah!" He groaned while she cried into his fur, again.

"Hey, who are you?" Luffy asked in confusion. "Why are you hugging Chopper like that?"

"Because he's my precious Shikashi." She replied while wiping her eyes and hugged him tighter. "Oh Shikashi, I'm so happy you're safe!"

"T-thanks….air…" He groaned as Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Eh? He's not Shikashi, his name is Chopper, and he's not yours."

"Says who?"

"Me, I'm his captain and he's my doctor, he's a pirate, right Chopper?" Luffy asked with a grin.

The reindeer got out a nod while Perona picked him up in her arms.

"He might be, but he's my Shikashi now and I am never letting him out of my sight again."

"What's with this girl?" Asked Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"She...has a thing for cute stuff.' Groaned Chopper. "Perona, can you please let go of me?"

"No! What if you get hurt again?"

"How, Moriah's out cold and my nakama are here, nothing is going to happen to me."

"But something did happen! You nearly died." She spoke with sadness while hugging him softer and tried to keep from crying. "I should have done something sooner."

"Perona I had to help my nakama, there wasn't anything you could have done, and I'm mostly fine now, ok?" He said as he struggled a bit in her grasp. "I'm not made of glass Perona, I'll be fine."

"But that's what I thought with Kuma!"

"This is different, my friends are here and there's no angry mob, ok?" He said as he patted her shoulder. "I'm not gonna disappear for a long long time, I promise."

"Well...if you promise." She said hesitantly before reluctantly letting go of him.

He smiled and turned to the others who were still confused. "Sorry I haven't been around earlier to help everyone."

"Chopper, where were you and who is this mademoiselle?" Sanji asked as he looked at Perona with hearts in his eyes.

"This is Perona, she is, or at least, WAS part of Moriah's crew." He replied. "As for where? Well...I kinda got pulled into being her, plush toy." He admitted with a blush.

"Her plush toy?" Robin asked as she kept back a small giggle.

"Not really a toy but he was so cute, I just couldn't resist him, at first I thought he was just a cute zombie but it turned out he wasn't!" Perona cheered with a smile. "That made him all the more adorable that I couldn't stop cuddling him."

"So you made him your pet?" Asked Franky as he lowered his sunglasses. "That is so not SUPER!"

"Well technically he's like a pet, but something more." She remarked tapping her chin with Luffy rubbing his chin.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not quite sure...I think it means I like him like a pet, but a little bit more...I'm not quite sure, we can figure it out later."

"What do you mean later?" Asked Usopp before looking behind them and blinked before gaping just as Kumashi arrived looking a little banged up, but still in one piece while lugging several bags over to Perona. "Wah! Who's that?"

"This is Kumashi, I told him to get my stuff and bring it to your ship, so why are you here?" She asked in annoyance.

"Sorry Lady Perona, I was so busy fighting that I grabbed everything I could hold and rushed down here."

"What? Who were you fi- oh right, Hogback and his weird zombie lover….and don't talk, it's so not cute!"

He looked down while Chopper looked up at Perona and crossed his arms.

"Perona? Remember what I tried telling you?"

"That you were never going to leave me again?"

"I meant the other thing, remember?"

"What, about you having to leave with your crew? That's not a problem now."

"I mean about other things to consider other things that are cute." He nodded to Kumashi. "You know."

"Huh? Oh, right, well Kumashi is cute, but he's not the same as you Shikashi, and why settle for one when I can have both of you?" She smiled making Chopper groan and Kumashi perk up.

"Lady Perona." Kumashi's eyes sparkled as she pulled him and Chopper into a hug making the zombie start crying tears of joy.

"But that doesn't mean everything is cute." She pointed out while looking at Sanji and grimace. "Like that weirdo."

"Ah, your words are like the finest nectar mademoiselle." He swooned, making her shudder.

"I hope he stays away from us on your ship."

"Wait, you mean you're gonna join my crew?" Perked up Luffy.

"No, I'm just sticking around so I don't lose Shikashi." She said as she shook her head. "Besides, it's not like I can stay here now after betraying Moriah, right?"

"Yes, Lady Perona can't stay here as she will be in danger, especially from Hogback and him wanting revenge." Spoke Kumashi.

"No talking!"

"She also saved me from becoming a zombie." Chopper added as Perona covered Kumashi's mouth.

"So wait, she won't be part of the crew, but she still wants to stay with us." sweatdropped Nami.

"Ah, like Vivi!" Luffy said with a grin. "So she's a friend who'll be part of my crew later!"

"Uh, sure, let's go with that." Sweatdropped Chopper.

"Come on Shikashi, let's go see my new room, I wonder if Kumashi grabbed any of the outfits before he came here?"

"All the best ones Lady Perona." He said as Chopper paled and Perona squealed happily. "I also grabbed your photos and camera."

"Yay! This is perfect, I already know the perfect one for you Shikashi, you'll match with Kumashi!"

"What?!"

(Later)

"You look perfect!" Perona squealed as she looked at Chopper who was wearing a similar blue and white striped hat like Kumashi and a similar facemask with several bandages wrapped around him, making him look like a miniature version of the zombie bear.

'I feel like I'm wearing extra layers for winter.' He thought as Perona took several pictures of him with a smile.

"You're just too cute, the others are going to be so jealous when they see you!" She said with a smile.

"I feel silly."

"Nonsense, you're cute Shikashi!" She said as she put the camera down before picking him up and hugging him with a happy sigh. She sat down on the bed and laid down on her side while taking her hat off while letting out a small yawn. "I'm feeling sleepy."

"Ok, can you take this off of me and I'll head back to my room, ok?"

"No, I feel comfy." She smiled while hugging him close enough to where his head was rubbing against her chest. "Night night."

"What? Perona come on!" He groaned as her eyes close. He blushed red as he felt her breasts rub against him. 'This is never gonna help me get to sleep.'

"Oh! I almost forgot." She spoke moving him up before she leaned down and he felt her lips press against his forehead making his jaw drop. "A goodnight kiss."

"W-What?" He stuttered with a blush as she sighed happily.

"Goodnight Shikashi." She held him close while he gulped and inwardly sighed.

"Goodnight Perona."

(Timeskip)

Chopper felt elated as he spotted the thousand sunny and could feel himself close to tears. But when he moved towards it, he spotted a small ghost hovering in his way. "Huh?"

"Hollow hollow hollow." It said cheerfully as it split into two ghosts as he looked at it in confusion.

"Wait a second, if you guys are here…"

"Chopper!" He heard a familiar voice cry as he saw a figure jump off the ship and race towards him.

"...Then that means Perona is here too." He spoke before getting picked up and pulled into a spine breaking hug knocking the air out of him.

"Oh thank god you're safe! I was so worried, I was sent so far away from you I could barely handle it, but now we're here together again, don't you ever leave me again!"

'Not like there was much of a choice.' He thought before gasping when she held him up and looked him over. "It's great to see you again too."

"Same, but Chopper, I can't believe it happened…" She started as her hat hid her eyes in a shadow.

"What? What happened?"

"You….got….CUTER!" She squealed happily.

"Heh, I guess." He sweatdropped before suddenly finding himself kissed all over the face making him turn red before Perona nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Oh you are officially the cutest thing ever, and I have good news, me and Zoro got here early so I was able to go shopping, I got us tons of new outfits to try on, some of them even match!"

'I guess some things never change.' He thought before finding his face cupped with Perona smiling.

"And now for your welcome back kiss."

"Wait wha-." He started before she brought her lips to his, silencing him and make his eyes widen in shock. He turned red with steam exiting his ears while Zoro, Sanji, and Kumashi watched from the ship with Sanji making a fist.

"Chopper is so lucky. He had a beautiful woman waiting for him, and I had to deal with the worst kind of nightmare!"

"Please, you weren't with Perona when she was going through Chopper and Kumashi withdrawal...shit got weird." Zoro said as he shuddered.

"And you had time with her too! Damn it!" Sanji cried out before Kumashi tackled him by the back using his body. "Gah!"

"Don't go leering at Lady Perona! I will keep her protected from your perverted eyes at all costs!"

"Damn it it's my first time seeing real woman in two years, let me have this you shitty bear!"

"I will show you two years has given me a chance to be a stronger bodyguard!" Roared the bear as the two began to fight on the deck as Perona finished her kiss with Chopper.

"Ah, I've been waiting to give you that." She giggled as Chopper looked like his brain had fried. "C'mon, let's get on the ship, you owe me lot of cuddling time."

"Sure...whatever you want..." He got out in a daze.


	87. Female Clowns and Kidd

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Clowns and Kidd

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kidd looked at the final Demon Tool while feeling like he just ran a marathon with one leg behind his back. "It took more effort than I thought, but we finally got it."

' _And those things are finally destroyed._ ' Liz said while still in gun form. ' _They were creepy._ '

' _And funny! Ha ha!_ '

Kidd looked at the remains of the mechanical Clowns before turning and started to walk away. "Time to head home and give my father this. I just hope it matters when we have to fight the kishin."

' _Let's go kick some butt!_ ' Patty laughed.

Kidd just walked away while not noticing that the small bolts were turning into a strange goo like substance and moving slowly towards the broken bodies. He did however notice metal scraping against metal making him stop and turn his head. "Huh?"

That was when he saw the goo and metal slowly forming together into a gelatinous mass.

' _Kidd, what's going on?_ ' asked Liz nervously while he turned towards it.

' _It looks like a slug! Ya!_ ' Patty laughed.

"I don't know what's happening, but something tells me we're not done yet." Kidd said as the blob started to get bigger and bigger.

BOOM!

And exploded into tons of globs that hit the walls and Kidd at the same time.

' _Ha ha ha! Do it again!_ ' Patty exclaimed while she and her sister were covered in goo.

' _Ugh, this is gross._ ' groaned Liz while Kidd started wiping the goo off.

'That was new.' He thought before noticing that there were two figures slowly rising from the leftover goo pile. 'What the?'

"Ugh…"

"That felt….painful."

Kidd looked confused as the figures started to slump to the ground and face planted on the hard stone ground. 'Ok, not what I expected, but I need to keep up my guard.'

' _This is getting creepy._ ' Muttered Liz while one of the figures groaned.

"Ugh….I can't feel my face. At all."

"My limbs are in pain."

' _Let's blow them up!'_

' _No, lets just go!_ '

"Relax you two, they are just laying there." Kidd said.

The two figures began to push themselves up with the three blinking since they looked like pale looking girls who had matching jester-like hats colored yellow with bells on the end, one pair blue and the other red. They wore long sleeved tops with white frills at the sleeve ends that exposed their bellies while they had baggy pants and curled shoes. The clothes being yellow top, with one having blue shoes, the other red, along with several buttons that matched up to the colors as well. The one with the red outfit had a G cup chest and large ass while the one in blue had the same set of hips but with an H cup chest, their hair was pure white and reached to their necks, and they had matching red eyes.

"Ow." Groaned the red wearing girl. "I can feel those bullets in my legs."

"And the left side of my face is not responding." The blue wearing girl while rubbing her face. "Just ow!"

"Who are you two?" asked Kidd with his weapons aimed at them.

"..."

"..."

Both looked at him before saying at once. "Why should we tell you?"

"Because you appeared out of nowhere JUST after I fought against the guardians all for this tool. That's no coincidence."

They looked at each other before saying. "And it hurt. A lot."

"Explain yourselves, right now."

"Are…"

"You…."

"Sure?" They asked in unison, scaring Liz in the process.

"Yes."

The red wearing girl pointed to herself. "I'm Sam."

The blue wearing girl pointed to herself. "And I'm Fran."

They then pointed to each other. "And we are the Mecha Clowns!"

' _Huh? I don't get it._ ' remarked Patty.

' _Same._ ' Liz agreed.

The two looked at Kidd before saying. "And you really hurt our shells. A lot actually."

"Wait," he blinked while lowering his partners. "You two are the guardians? The ones I just beat?"

"Yep." Sam said. "And you had to break my sister's face."

Fran glared at Kidd and stuck her tongue out.

' _Wait, how does that work? You two were a pair of creepy clowns.'_ spoke Liz.

"Yes." Sam said.

"But we wore shells." Fran spoke up next.

"And used them to trick our opponents." They said at once, creeping the three out even more.

' _Can we blow them up now?_ ' asked Patty.

' _Yeah, they're just too creepy!_ '

' _And they look fat too._ '

"We heard that!" Both snapped. "And look at our stomachs! Fatter that your tits!"

Kidd let out a groaned and held the guns up at the girls, only to stop since they were standing parallel to each other making him stare in awe while also noticing how their hands seemed to have joints to them, similar to marinettes.

' _Kidd? What are you waiting for?_ ' Liz asked. ' _Blast them!_ '

"But look at them! They're perfectly symmetrical!"

' _Ugh! Oh yeah? Then look at their chests!_ ' blushed Liz. ' _Their breast sizes are off!'_

He looked and saw it was true, but they also look really close to one another that it was hard to differentiate. That and he saw their symmetrical asses.

' _Kidd! Snap out of it!_ '

"But their asses are symmetrical!"

' _Ha ha, so funny._ ' Patty chuckled.

The two girls gave dark smirks and lunged at him with their hands aimed out towards his head.

BANG!

Only for Patty to fire at them, causing Fran to hold her right eye.

"AHHH! NOT AGAIN!"

' _Quick Kidd! Get them!'_

"That was the plan." He said while firing at the two, making Sam dodge the bullets as Fran was still holding her eye.

"Well played." Sam said. "But you won't get a chance to hit me!"

"I'll rip your eye out to replace mine!" Fran yelled before Kidd saw Sam lunging at him and dodge to the left.

But to his surprise, they were MUCH faster than before. Like faster than Black Star in a super rush fast.

His eyes widened and rolled to the side, but felt part of his pants leg get ripped due to Fran's hand.

"I'll rip you a new one!" She growled before kicking him in the gut, sending him flying into a wall.

"Gah!"

' _Kidd!_ '

Sam smirked before rushing towards the reaper. "I'm gonna tear you apart!"

BANG!

"OW!" She yelled as a bullet hit her in the nose. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Kidd took the chance and bolted in the other direction. He glanced back and saw the two following with their wounds fixing themselves. "Shit! We need to get far away from this city as possible and get the tool to my father!"

' _And fast! I think they're gaining on us!_ ' Liz yelled.

' _No! Let's blast them to goo!_ ' Patty said with a chirp.

"It doesn't work!" he jumped over some rubble and summoned Beelzebub before hopping on as it went down the street.

' _But the goo!_ '

"Let's just get out of here!" He snapped before taking flight and was about to get out of the village when Sam and Fran jumped onto the board.

"You…"

"Won't…"

"Get away from us!" Both yelled in unison.

"Yes we will!" he aimed down and fired a barrage at them at point blank range.

"Gah!"

"My eye!"

' _Go go go! Ha ha ha!_ ' Laughed Patty.

Kidd kept this up before some bullets hit some joins near their eyes, causing them to fall down to the ground as the holes didn't heal.

CRASH!

"There, that should do the trick." He said before flying away.

However, as he was entering the atmosphere, he did not realize that the bullets hit their artificial brains and fried the part that made them loyal to Ebon, or that it would have consequences later on.

(Much later)

"Here you go father." He said while holding the Demon Tool in his hand.

"Ah, the last piece of Ebon's work." He said while looking it over. "And it still looks brand new."

"It wasn't easy to get, but I wouldn't expect anything less."

Death took the key and twirled it. "So, did you see anything interesting?"

"The guardians were, in Liz's words, creepy, and very hard. But their symmetry was truly worth something."

"I see." He said. "And you do realize the Mecha Clowns are just marionettes with souls, right?"

"Wait, they are?"

"Of course." He said. "I helped Ebon insert the souls into them. I had to use two recently deceased souls to give them life, but it was Ebon that created the organs and bodies, even the shells he made."

"But why do that? Wouldn't it be easy to make them purely mechanical?"

"Yes, but remember, we didn't have computers back then and the idea to make them into automatons would've brought trouble. You saw how AI's rebelled against humanity in film? Think that, but with automatons with powers similar to five star Weapons and Meisters. It would've been a disaster."

"Wait, those two were THAT strong?! It didn't feel like that until after they suddenly changed shape."

"Ebon realized that if they were to fully use their powers then it would spoil the quest. So he made the shells to limit their abilities while also making them less likely to be lewd over by deviants. He might've been a genius, but he wasn't going to have someone turning his creations into sex toys."

Kidd blushed hearing that and shook his head. "Well I managed to get out of there before they could injure me, they caught me off guard at their speed so I had to run since I had the item. So we won't need to worry about them again."

Lord Death tilted his head. "So you completely destroyed them?"

"No, they tried to follow but I had to knock them off Beelzebub and left them behind in the town."

"Oh dear." He said in shock. "Oh dear oh dear."

"What?"

"Kidd. I made sure that their souls had the healing power of a Weapon. Meaning if you didn't hit them in their weak point, they will not die." He said. "And they will hunt the one with the tool until either they are destroyed or, you know."

"Oh no." he muttered while facepalming. "They'll come to the city and cause chaos, and we already have enough to deal with."

"The good news is that they won't eat the people." The lord of souls said. "But they will be tricky to detect since I might've given them a bit of soul protection abilities. So...you might want to hide for a few days, maybe years."

Kidd paled in horror.

"But look on the bright side, I made sure they were symmetrical."

"If you could make them symmetrical, why couldn't you do that for the world." muttered Kidd with anime tears while holding his head in a crouched position. "It's like a glimmer of hope in a darkness of crookedness."

'Not again.'

(Later)

"There there Kidd, it'll be ok." sighed Liz patting him on the back.

"How?" He asked while still in a crouching position. "My father created two symmetrical clowns instead of using that talent to make the world perfect."

"Well he DOES get busy with other stuff, he probably forgot."

"That makes it worse!"

"And they had huge asses." Patty grinned as Kidd remembered how symmetrical those asses were.

"And their chests, oh god!" he cried out while looking at the sisters and gestured to their breasts. "They put yours to shame!"

BONK!

"Stop comparing my chest!" Liz yelled in anger as Patty just laughed.

"Ha ha."

"Ow." he rubbed the spot before they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?"

"Oh it's Santa!" Patty chipped up. "Kidd! Get the stocking ready! My robotic sister boyfriend is coming down the chimney!"

"You're what?"

"Yeah, it's for sis." She pointed to Liz. "She's really desperate for some cock."

"P-Patty!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

They looked at the door with Kidd raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's Stein or Spirit here to see if my father is in." He said before walking to the door.

"Then why the loud knock? It sounds off." remarked Liz.

"They must have a reason." He said before opening it, only to see Sam and Fran at the door with holes near their left and right eyes.

"Hello." Both said with a wave.

SLAM!

"..."

"...rude."

"Kidd, who was it?"

"Liz, Patty! Gun form now!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Patty and Liz turned into their weapon forms as Kidd pointed at the door.

"We're going to blow the doors down, meaning it's time to resonate our souls together."

' _Are you sure?_ ' Liz asked. ' _It might destroy the house, and us with it._ '

"Those two clowns are right outside, do you wanna take a chance and go easy on them?"

' _Yeah! Let's blow them up again!_ ' Patty laughed.

' _Fine, but if we die I'm going to kick your ass for eternity._ '

"Soul resonance." he spoke as their wavelengths came together with the sisters transforming while the knocking came again.

"Maybe they are making breakfast?" Sam suggested.

"Or making a bed." Fran said.

"Death Cannon!" they heard before a huge blast went at the door and blew them far away while forming a huge hole around the spot.

"Ah...ah…" Kidd said while Liz and Patty changed to human form.

"Wooow. That's one big hole." Patty whistled.

"Think we got them?" asked Liz.

"I don't know." Kidd said while seeing the hole was asymmetrical and fell into a coma.

"Kidd!"

(Later)

"Kidd, maybe next time DON'T blow a hole in my office." spoke Lord Death with a sigh.

"Sorry father." He said while still depressed about the hole. 'I should have made it perfect.'

"I hope Spirit is up to fixing the room." Lord Death said while turning around and looked at the mirror.

"I just hope those girls are taken care of for good." spoke Liz with a shudder.

"Yeah." Patty said. "Even if Kidd was SO looking at their tats."

"Patty!"

"What? He was looking at them." She grinned.

"Kidd, please tell me you at least saw their remains, right?" asked Lord Death.

"Um….."

"You didn't."

"Yes father."

"So then they might have repaired themselves as we speak." He said before looking up and saw said clowns looking from a high window. "Uh oh."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"We're back." Both said at once while waving at Kidd.

"Hiya." Patty waved back.

"Woah!" he jumped before they smashed the window with their heads and jumped down with ease. "Damn it! How did you survive that?"

Sam and Fran looked at Kidd while moving closer to him. "Miss us?"

He frowned while Lord Death moved in between them.

"Greetings you two, it's been a long time."

"Hello father number two." Both said at once.

"No, its uncle."

"Ok father number two."

Lord Death sweatdropped along with Liz. "Ok, that's odd, but regardless, I can't let you try and take back the Demon Tool. We need it more to try and deal with Asura, and if you don't leave nicely, I'll be forced to intervene."

"..."

"...why should we take that thing?" Asked Fran. "When we can take that cutie instead."

"Eh?"

Sam pointed to Kidd. "Him father number two. The cutie."

"Kidd?" Liz raised an eyebrow and looked between them and him. "This guy?"

The Mecha Clowns nodded. "Yep."

"Him, the guy with the symmetry fetish?" Patty asked.

"Yes." Both agreed at once.

"...I'm so confused." spoke Kidd.

Lord Death looked at the holes near the clowns eyes and it clicked. "Oh! Now I get it, Kidd. You blasted them near the loyalty joint, meaning they don't have any loyalty to Ebon."

"Meaning?"

"It means that they won't kill you as the previous orders are null and void. But if they are calling you cutie, it's...something I dreaded for years."

"What father?" Kidd asked with dread.

"Well, when Ebon activated them, they kinda….got hooked." He said. "Like obsession and stockholm syndrome rolled into one."

"Eh? I'm confused." spoke Patty.

"Well." Lord Death said. "Imagine if you had a date that could only think about you and only you. That would be small compared to these clown's love of Ebon, heck he nearly died from a few heart attacks involving surprise breasts 'hugs'."

"With pies father number two." Fran added with a giggle.

Liz blushed with Patty still curious, and Kidd dropping his jaw.

"So…" Death said sheepishly. "I'll just get the condoms." He then zipped away and out of the room.

"Wait father!"

Sam and Fran moved closer before Sam pulled a pie from out of her pants.

"Want it now or later?"

"What?"

SPLAT!

Kidd felt the pie hit his face while the clowns laughed.

"Oh that's so funny!" Patty laughed.

'I don't wanna even know where that came from.' thought Liz with a sweatdrop.

Kidd wiped the custard off his face and glared at them. "Not funny."

That was when Fran pulled out two pies and hit him on both sides of his face. "How about now cutie?"

"No."

SPLAT!

"Now?" Asked Sam while hitting him with a pie again.

"No." He deadpanned before seeing them pulling out twelve pies at once. "How many of those do you even have?!"

"Lots." Both said before throwing the pies at him.

(A few hundred pies later)

Liz and Patty looked at the massive pile of custard as the clowns laughed at their handiwork.

"I'd say you just need a cherry." smirked Sam.

"Yeah." Fran giggled. "A big red throbbing cherry."

Kidd groaned while popping his head out of the custard as Patty licked some of it.

"Yum! It tastes like a real deal dinner dessert!"

"Patty don't taste that, you don't know where it's been."

"But it's tasty." She huffed while Fran pulled out a spray bottle from her pants and sprayed Kidd.

"...pa pa." He coughed while soaking wet.

"You look even cuter when wet." Both said at once.

He glared at them and shook the custard off. "Excuse me, but I need to talk to my partners about something, in private."

Both cocked their heads before doing some summersaults to pass the time.

Kidd grabbed his Weapons and dragged them into the far corner. "Girls, we need to think of a plan."

"Blast them?" Patty suggested.

"Besides that."

"Aw." She pouted cutely.

"If they've really become obsessed with me, then just trying to fight them won't help since they'll just repair themselves."

"Maybe you can tie them up and bury them in a ditch?" Liz suggested.

"They might break the bonds and dig themselves out." he replied while sighing. "And my father doesn't seem like he'll be much help, so we're on our own."

"Hey." Patty said with a grin. "Why not bang them? And after they go into a sex coma you can seal them in that Kishin temple. Oooh, and let the funny ruins mess with their heads."

"Patty! That's not gonna work." blushed Liz.

"Huh? The temple or the fucking?"

"You know what I mean!"

Kidd blushed while the clowns started to juggle tiny dolls of Kidd into the air. "Maybe we can get professor Stein to rewire them."

"Or he could make it worse." Liz said. "I mean have you seen his classes?"

An image of the clowns with multiple arms and other strange attachments appeared in their heads as Stein smirked with glee in the background.

"You make a good point."

Sam and Fran started to throw pies into the air as they began to do cartwheels, causing said pies to go flying everywhere.

SPLAT!

And on Patty's head.

"..." she licked the custard with her finger. "Yum!"

"Oops, our bad." Both said while cartwheeling around the three.

Kidd groaned and noticed the two were in perfect formation, distracting him before he slapped his cheeks and shook his head. "Ok, we'll take them to Stein and see if he can fix them, to a point."

(Later)

Stein looked at the clowns before turning to the students. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" asked Liz.

"I'm saying that while I would like to dissect them, the inner workings of these two are beyond my abilities. These were made by Ebon and Lord Death, meaning these two have advanced parts that if broken will never be replaced." He turned the screw tightly. "As for the souls these two have, it would be like dissecting a corpse with an unusually strong soul, they will not evacuate the bodies under any circumstance. Like the Immortal werewolf you three fought."

"Eh?" Patty said confused. "The doggie?"

"Werewolf, and he comes from the Immortal species, like Vampires and Demons, they have souls that will not escape the body from any external threat or mental attack, unless they will it that is."

"So you can't make them do something else? But they won't leave me alone." Kidd said while Sam and Fran were pinching his cheeks.

"He he."

"Your cheeks are so cute."

Stein just looked at the scene before lighting a cigarette. "I could, but if I did it incorrectly I might set off their self destruct buttons."

"Wait what?!"

"Ebon always added self destruct buttons in his works. To prevent them from being used incorrectly, that and he had a strange fascination with blowing things up." he shrugged. "Frankly I thought you'd be all for something like this."

"Yes, but not with obsessed clowns!" He snapped before looking at the clowns standing side by side and looked them over before looking at Stein. "Do you have a camera on you?"

"No, used the last one in a class demonstration." He said as Kidd groaned.

"Damn it! I wanted to capture a scene of perfect symmetry." he mumbled making Liz groan.

"I wish you could get obsessed over something other than that."

"Like what? How you have smaller breasts then your sister?"

POW!

"Knock it off!" she growled while Kidd had a lump as the two clowns gained a glint in their eyes before they picked Liz up by the back of her shirt.

"Don't…."

"Hurt…."

"Cutie you slut!" Both growled in anger.

"Ah! Hey let go!" she cried out seeing them have a cold look on their faces.

"Go sis! Kick them in the bajungas!" Patty cheered.

"You're not helping Patty!" she got out before the twins tossed her aside and moved down near Kidd.

"Are…"

"You…"

"Ok cutie?" Both asked while their breasts were EXTREMELY close to his face.

He groaned while feeling his energy come back seeing the breasts line up perfectly and swore he heard angels singing.

' _Ha ha ha!_ ' Sang Maka and Crona with halos and tiny wings as they flew around Kidd's head and threw flower pedals on his head. ' _The lord has come!_ '

'What the fuck?' He thought seeing the angels. He tried to sit up while unable to look away from the perfectly symmetrical chests.

"Are you ok?" They asked at the same time as their breasts jiggled.

"Yes, just perfect."

Sam and Fran blinked before moving closer, causing the breasts to nearly suffocate him. "Good."

Patty giggled while Stein rubbed his chin.

'Hmm, wonder if I should experiment on machines with souls that can mimic real human bodies.' He thought while Kidd turned bright red and thought he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Shouldn't you be telling them to stop?" whispered Liz.

"Nah." Patty waved off. "Let Kidd get some boobie action, he needs to learn about a woman's body before banging them all the way to mamahood!"

"Something tells me I need to show you some more mature movies that WON'T corrupt you anymore then you already are."

"Like what sis?" She asked innocently.

"Um...hey Stein, what kind of material do you recommend for Patty here?"

"Mmmm, either the Blob or Slither. The idea of alien life that can affect the bodies of humans is always interesting to watch, although the amount of gore is overly exaggerated and used for shock factor."

"Would it happen to be shocking enough to make Patty calm down?"

"No, just traumatize her into a coma."

Liz sighed while Kidd finally started to need air and flailed his arms around.

Fran and Sam looked at him before giving him a hug. "Aw! You're so cute!"

"MMMM!" he got out with his face turning blue.

"We will keep you happy forever and ever and ever and ever~" Both said as Kidd started to turn purple. "And then we can give you some animal balloons of love~"

"MMMMM!"

(Later)

Kidd panted while the two clowns looked around the mansion. 'Thank father I didn't perish.'

"Ah." Sam said while pointing to Kidd's room while Fran opened it up. "It's so cozy!"

"Perfect for cuddling~" She said while Kidd looked at their symmetrical asses and felt a little annoyed that two clowns that nearly killed him through affixation had such perfect hips.

'Why did they have to be so perfect?!' he thought clenching his hands. 'Eibon and father made them perfectly symmetrical, and yet they have taken numerous lives and nearly did the same to me!'

The clowns then jumped into the bed and started posing. "Want a hug now~?"

Kidd facepalmed at that.

"Or do you want some cream pies~?" Sam said as Fran giggled in agreement.

"I already had plenty of those earlier."

"Aw." Both pouted. "So no kisses?"

"Maybe we should get to know each other more before something like that."

"..."

"..."

"...so no sex?" Both asked innocently.

"No."

They pouted at that before Fran pulled out a balloon from her pants and made a tommy gun. "Bang, shot right in our hearts."

'That was a terrible pun. And that balloon is asymmetrical!' He thought with annoyance as Sam beckoned him towards them.

"Then give us a BIG hug cutie~" she winked.

"I'll pass. If you two are going to be staying, then we need to get you set up in one of the rooms."

"Aw." Both pouted cutely.

Kidd walked away before San and Fran got an idea and threw a pillow at him.

"Pillow fight!"

"Yah! Pillow fight!"

"I don't have time for that." 'Especially since all the feathers would make a mess.'

"But it's fun." Fran pouted.

"I have missions."

"You're no fun cutie." Both said with depression in their tones while crying crocodile tears.

He deadpanned and turned his back to them. "That's not going to work on me."

Both stopped crying before pulling out two large rubber chickens and hit him with them.

CLUCK!

CLUCK!

Kidd felt his eye twitch and grabbed the chickens before yanking them away from them. "Look, what will it take for you two to listen?"

"Mmmm."

"Mmmmm."

"Well?"

Both looked at him with a smile. "Play with us and we will follow you like duckies to crumbs."

"Counter idea. I play with you for a little bit, and you stay here and behave until I get back."

"Eh? But it's boring in here." Both said together with a pout.

'That was a sudden change in attention.' Kidd thought with a sweatdrop.

"How about we play and then you let us follow you outside your work?" Sam suggested. "That way, you can spend time away from us and we can plan what to do after you're done."

"Alright, but any missions must be done with me and my partners."

"Ok." Fran said with a thumbs up. "Oh and also if you come back early, your friends will join us in a game of Truth or Pie."

Kidd blinked. "Truth or Pie-"

SPLAT!

He got hit with a custard pie as Sam giggled.

"You tell a truth and if you don't you get hit by a pie~"

"He he."

"But you didn't even ask me a question."

Both looked at him before saying. "Oopse~"

"Just try not to wreck the house while we're away."

"Ok cutie~" Both said at once while Kidd thought he was going to regret this decision.

'He he.' Sam thought.

'Soon you will be laughing right into madness~' Fran thought with a giggle.

'Maybe I should invest in a security system?'


	88. Winona and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Winona and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike smiled as he viewed the human world through his new Dog POV.

And while one part of him was annoyed that he was a dog instead of a human, the other was glad because it helped him look cute in front of the ladies~!

Speaking of ladies, he spotted Rarity talking to a couple of guys.

Naturally since he had a crush on her, which was coupled with the dog instincts, made him growl at the guys near Rarity.

Rarity was laughing at a joke one of them told, but noticed barking near them and looked down to see Spike growling at the boys.

"Ah, hello Spikey-wikey~!" She cooed holding him up.

Spike licked her cheek before turning to the boys and growling at them.

"Now now Spikey, you don't need to be like that to them." Rarity told him.

He looked at her in confusion as she set him down and returned to talking with them.

"Sorry about that, cousin. But Spikey is usually very protective of me." She said.

Her cousin nodded as Spike felt embarrassed for his slip up.

"Wait...c-cousin?!" He gasped. The guy wasn't hitting on Rarity? He was just her family?

"Yeah, my name's Rock Bottom." the cousin introduced himself.

"Oh..." spoke Spike as he turned and ran away from the humans. Spike soon made it to the Apple family barn-home to relax.

He jumped onto one of the hay bales and let out a sad sigh.

'Damn it! I almost attacked that guy just because he was with Rarity, and he was her cousin!' He thought.

'I wonder if I should cut my loses. I mean, I'm literally a dog, and it'd be stupid of me to bite any guy she talks to.' he thought with a sigh.

But then Spike felt a presence behind him...or more specifically, near his rear...

He turned and stared at what appeared to be Winona sniffing his butt.

"W-winona!? W-what are you doing?!" Spike said in shock.

"It's my way of saying hi." replied Winona letting her tongue hang out of her mouth.

Spike blinked upon hearing her voice before remembering his current situation.

"Well hello to you too." he replied before laying his head down.

"Is something wrong?" Winona asked curiously.

"Just down about Rarity." he replied.

"What did she do?" Asked Winona.

"She didn't do anything. I did something." he muttered.

"What is it?" Winona asked curious.

I jumped the gun and nearly attacked a guy she was talking to. He was her cousin, but I got angry at him because I went ahead of myself." he sighed.

Winona nodded upon hearing that before giving her opinion,. "Then I guess there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Actually, there is. I can't keep watching over Rarity, especially since I'm a dog, because than I'm no better than a stalker." replied Spike.

"Do you care for her?" Winona asked.

"Of course, but I'm just chasing a pointless dream."

"Which is?"

"To get with a girl I have no chance with." sighed Spike.

"Then why don't you move on?" Suggested the female dog.

"I don't know anyone else whose caught my eye." he admitted.

"Well...what if I show you someone who has caught your eye~?" Winona said.

"Who?"

Instead of answering, Winona just went near him.

His unexpected answer was Winona kissing him!

His eyes widened before she pulled back with a smile.

"Now you see~?" She said with a grin.

"Wait, you like me? Since when?" asked Spike.

"Since we first met..." She answered shyly.

That made Spike drop his jaw at that. "B-but why?!" He asked.

"Because you're always so kind to me and others." replied Winona with her tail wagging.

Spike blushed at that.

"Now then, give me your puppies!" this time Winona had a look of lust on her face as her tail wagged faster.

"Wait-WHAT?!" He gasped in shock.

He jumped on all fours and bolted out of the barn.

"COME BACK HERE!" Winona barked as she followed suit.

(Omake)

It had been several months since that fateful day, and now we can see...

Several puppies running around between Spike and Winona.

Yes ladies and gentlemen , Winona did in fact catch Spike that day and thus after a hot mating session, she ended up pregnant.

As such, we see a dozen of puppies, each with brown fur, purple, or both in fact.

Nearby Fluttershy (Human), Applejack (Human) and Twilight were watching with happy looks the family in front of them.

"Well I'll be. Who would have guessed Winona would have had her own litter, and with Spike? Love sure is weird." chuckled Applejack.

"But even so they look so cute!" Fluttershy said.

"Wait, doesn't this make us in-laws?" asked Twilight to the farm girl.

"Yeah...it does..." Answered AJ.

"Welcome to the family!" cried Pinkie popping up behind them and pulling them into a group hug.

"P-PINKIE?!" Gaped both AJ and Twilight.

"How did you get here?!" exclaimed Twilight who was trying to keep herself from having a heart attack.

"I was passing by~" She answered with a smile.

Both girls sighed at Pinkie's response as Winona rubbed her head against Spike's.


	89. Granny Smith and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Granny Smith and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Granny smith was walking into town looking a little down. The reason was quite simple. She was lonely. She was nearing her time and she wanted to spend the rest of her short life with a nice fella who loved her. Course there was hardly any ponies around that were near her age.

She stopped and noticed something on the ground. Picking it up, she turned it over to read the label on it. The label explained how it was a youth potion. That really grabbed her attention. If this helped her meet a nice stallion, then it would be worth it.

"Bottoms up." Granny Smith chugged the entire bottle down and waited to feel anything. Soon she felt her hips beginning to heal and go back into place. Next her legs began to grow until they regained their lost muscles. Finally, her back and face began to stretch and go up to where her face was free of all wrinkles.

Startled, the now young pony ended up walking past a mirror and saw her younger face looking at her. She rubbed her hooves around and was stunned to see that it was true. She was young again!

"Wow, I'm around Applejack's age!" cheered Granny with her young voice again. "Hmm, if ah'm gonna find a male, ah need to change my name. Look out Ponyville, Annie Smith is back."

And who do you think bumped into her? Spike, that's who. Annie didn't look where she was going and ened up tripping over the young dragon.

"Sorry about that. I should have watched where I was-"

"No, ah'm sorry. Ah should have-"

"Both stopped as they locked eyes with one another.

For Spike, he was looking at a vision of beauty. She had a cute face and strong body from the looks of things. She was like Rarity's beauty mixed in with Applejack's farm girl physique.

For Annie, she was looking at one handsome dragon. He was young, but he had some muscles on his body to show his hard work. He also had the cutest face she had ever seen.

Both stood back up while still looking at each other.

"Hi, I'm Spike." introduced the dragon.

"Ah'm Annie." replied Annie with a blush on her face.

"Are you related to Applejack in anyway?" asked Spike.

"Uh, yeah. I'm one of her more distant relatives." replied Annie.

"Well, I' glad I ran into a beauty like you." replied Spike.

"Oh shucks. You're not bad lookin yourself." commented Annie.

"If you're still new around here, perhaps, I could show you around? Maybe have some dinner?" suggested Spike. It had been a week since he got over Rarity, and this mare was just who he needed. A great beauty who looks like she would be a lot of fun.

"Ah'd like that very much, Spike." replied Annie.

Seeing how they ended up back at Sweet Apple Acres, Spike turned around to get ready. Before he could take a step, he was sun around and rewarded with a kiss on the lisp from Annie. After that, She winked at him and waved as he headed back home to get ready.

"Ah still got it." cheered Annie who ran upstairs to get ready for her date.

(Omake)

"Spike, who is this?" asked Twilight to the mare beside her assistant.

"This is Annie, my new marefriend." replied Spike.

"Granny? You're dating Spike?" this came from a stunned Applejack.

"Yup, and he's great. Best man I ever had. Which means you better show him some respect. He'll be your grandpa pretty soon." replied Annie who rubbed her nose with Spike. Spike was alright with dating Annie due to the fact that the potion she took made her this way permanently, which meant she would age like him. So he had a hot marefriend for a LONG time. Plus, she was really great with kids and history. Both Spike respected. So yeah, he was alright with this.

"Welcome to the family!" cheered Applebloom and Pinkie jumping out. Both of them wrapped Annie and Spike into a hug with Big Mac mission cause of his date with Cheerilee, while Applejack had passed out due to the fact of having a grandpa younger than her.


	90. Moondancer and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Moondancer and Spike

Author's note: Word of warning, this chapter was made long ago, before Moondancer had her big debute and this design was inspired by a small montage pic of sorts that gave me the idea, so if you know which one I mean then you get a cookie.

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man. I'm so excited!" cried Spike who was pacing in front of Twilight and the girls as they were at the train station. They were cause an old friend of Spikes was coming to visit them.

"Calm down Spike. No need to get so excited." replied Rainbow Dash chilling above them.

"Are you kidding? This is a big deal! It's been too long! I haven't gotten a chance to see Moondancer in so long! Well, we were gonna see her at the party, but-" Spike turned to Twilight who understood.

"I said I was sorry already." replied Twilight who remembered that day as the day they were sent to Ponyville. Spike had gotten his friend a gift, but Twilight was more focused on what was going to happen than a party.

All of them saw the train come and stop in front of them. Spike was jumping like a filly on sugar and they watched as a single unicorn walked out. She had a pure white coat that had her cutie mark of a crescent moon and three stars below it. Her mane and tail were a bright shade of red that had a few purple stripes going in them. She looked lost but as soon as she saw Spike, she got a bright smile and ran over.

Spike was engulfed into a hug by the unicorn who was just as excited as he was. From their reactions, this had to be Moondancer.

"It's so good to see my favorite dragon again!" Moondancer hugged Spike close to her without noticing the twitch Rarity got on her right eye and finally put Spike down.

"It's great to see you again. Let me show you around the town." replied Spike who lead the way towards town with the unicorn following.

Seeing how the two of them were more excited about each other, the girls decided to head off and do their own for Rarity who stood there and watched the two go.

"Favorite dragon? Ha. If he's anyone's favorite dragon, he's my favorite dragon." replied Rarity who squinted her eyes as she began to follow them.

She followed them as they went into Sugarcube Corner. She casually strolled in and took cover behind a plant as they sat at a booth. She saw Pinkie take their orders and rush to the kitchen. She then brought out a large platter with a cover on it and gave them their order. From her position, she couldn't see what they were eating.

She hid underneath the table that was right next to their booth, but saw their feet as they apparently finished the order and were heading out. Once they were gone, Rarity ran over to Pinkie.

"Pinkie. What did those tow order?" asked Rarity pointing in the duos direction.

"Oh, they ordered the honeymoon's special." replied Pinkie. "They savored every bite."

'Honeymoon's special?' thought Rarity who rushed out of the bakery and after the unicorn and dragon. She spotted them heading into a small dress shop and silently followed. After hiding behind one of the mannequins, she saw them with the mare who owned the shop. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, but saw the mare direct them into the back rooms.

She crept silently to the wall and saw the mare taking measurements of Moondancer and began to grab different wedding gowns!

Rarity looked away and tried to think. 'This is odd. Honeymoon order, now a wedding gown. Strange, it almost sounds like they're...getting married.' thought Rarity in shock. Images of their wedding flashed through her head before shaking her head at her imagination. 'That's crazy. Like that would happen.'

She shook herself from the crazy images and turned to see the two of them out the door already. She continued to follow them across town by hiding behind stands and passing ponies and saw where they were heading.

"A jewelry store?" Rarity followed them into the third store and saw them looking at different jewelry in the glass cases. She saw the stallion behind the counter pick up one of the special rings that were put on a unicorns horn as a show of their marriage status.

'Honeymoon dinner, wedding gowns, and a ring? They are getting married." replied Rarity with a gasp as she ducked down and waited til they were gone before following.

"Stop right there you two!" yelled Rarity as both of them turned to her along with several other ponies.

"You can't go off and get married like that. You just reunited after all this time, you need more time to get to know each other after so long."

Both of them gave her an odd look before laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" asked Rarity.

"We're not getting married. I'm guessing you thought this because of where we've bee going. Well let me explain. We ordered the honeymoon meal because Moondancer here has a friend that is about to get married, and she wanted to know if the meal was good." replied Spike.

"But what about the wedding dress?"

"Both of them are the same size."

"The ring?"

"Horns are the same size." replied Spike who was getting tired of this.

"Oh." replied Rarity who felt embarrassed. Especially since the ponies that were watching snickered. Eventually, All of them and Rarity left to head back home.

"That was close." sighed Spike.

"Yeah, she almost caught on." replied Moondancer who nuzzled Spike's cheek.

"That would be bad. She'd be pissed that her precious servant got married to the best unicorn." Spike nuzzled Moondancer back.

"Yeah, especially since your a prince. She just lost a good guy. Lucky for me." Moondancer kissed Spike's forehead as they headed towards the library.

"So, when do you want the wedding?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking next week. Give all your friends a big surprise."

"Well, if we're gonna be married, we better learn to share a bed." grinned Spike.

"You're a sneaky little dragon." Moondancer brought her muzzle close to his ear. "But you're my little sneaky dragon." Moondancer planted a kiss on Spike's lips before heading upstairs.

"I am one lucky dragon." replied Spike who rushed upstairs to snuggle with his fiance.

(omake)

(Omake)

Spike and Moondancer stood side by side as their wedding commenced. To celebrate the occasion, not only was the citizens of Ponyville, but Canterlot as well, along with other authors. Such as: Geoice, Trahzo, Dragon Blaze-X, dragonspinner33, Blood Brandy, DragonPony, and all other authors who have reviewed the story.

Twilight and the others were stunned to see Spike getting married, but were relieved it was with somepony that cared for him. As for Rarity, well...

"I object to this union! Spike can't marry her cause he needs to be my servant for the rest of his life-" Rarity was cut off from being disintegrated. by Celestia.

"No one says that about my son. Anyways, it's good to have you, daughter-in-law." Celestia hugged Moondancer as the audience cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The authors I mentioned are authors on fimfiction.


	91. Female Aliens and Luke

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Aliens and Luke

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find the millenium falcon flying through space after leaving Endor with the group onboard, minus Leia, so it was just Han, Chewbacca, and Luke with R2-D2 and C-3PO staying with Leia who had to still deal with the political issues for the rebels now that the death star was destroyed.

"So kid, remind me again why we're going back to Tatooine instead of drinking the night away to celebrate defeating the empire?" Han asked as he hit some buttons on the wall of the cockpit.

"Because I need to head back home, just one last time." He replied looking out into space with a distant look in his eyes. "Now that the empire's beaten and the wars over, I wanna go back to where it all started. I wanna visit my home one last time to really say goodbye."

Chewbacca let out a roar while looking at him with concern.

"I wanna find closure, you know? It's where my dad was born and where I grew up, so I wanna soak in the scene one more time now that he's gone along with my aunt and uncle. I might not ever see it again since I need to try and rebuild the jedi order back up, so that'll take up who knows how long of my life time."

"Whatever kid, just don't piss off a crime lord this time or fight any more rancors, ok?" He asked with a laugh.

"I'll try." He smiled while it became silent for a few seconds. "Hey Han?"

"Yeah, what is it kid?"

"How come you didn't stay behind with Leia?"

"Because I owe you a ride kid, and there's no way I'm letting you drive my baby, I just got her back from Lando." He chuckled. "Plus...I need some time from Leia to figure things out."

Chewbacca let out a rough growl making Han frown.

"It's not that, I just mean I need time to figure out what we are since she's gonna be busy right now. I don't wanna be that guy who spends the rest of his life waiting for her to make a decision between work or relationship, which is why I'm gonna step back for now, see how busy she is, then talk to her face to face and see what happens."

"Alright, I hope things work ou-." Luke was caught out when suddenly the whole ship shook as sirens began to go off.

"Crap! What's going on?" Questioned Han looking at the radar showing numerous dots around the ship. "Damn it!"

"What's going on, are we under attack?"

"No kid, it's a random asteroid shower, it wasn't on any of the charts and we just flew right into it!" He replied before he and Chewbacca started hitting buttons while he tried to steer the ship to avoid most of them. "Hang on, it's gonna get bumpy." He said as Luke backed himself into his ship.

Chewbacca roared as the ship skimmed past the large rocks as a yellow sandly planet entered their vision. One of the asteroids hit the window making a crack and Han frown.

"Great, I'm gonna need to get that fixed."

"Provided we stay in one piece." Muttered Lake before the ship shook again.

"Kid I left 3-CP0 behind so I didn't have to hear talk like that so zip it!" Snapped Han while gripping the controls tightly. "Damn it! We gotta make a landing now or else we're gonna crash!"

"Where? We're in an asteroid field!" He cried in fear.

"On Tatooine kid, we're almost there!" Spoke Han before doing a hard veer to the left making Luke and Chewbacca lean to the left as Han hit the thrusters and got the ship out of the field with the shaking stop and towards the planet. "Hopefully this will be a quick fix and we can get out of here soon."

(Later)

"God damn it!" Han swore as he looked at the hull of the ship that had several small and large holes in it. "I just had this thing patched up!"

"So...I'm guessing we're not leaving right away, huh?"

"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically. "Look, just go deal with your closure stuff while me and Chewie fix the ship, and watch out for bounty hunters, I don't know if the ones the empire put out on you still stands if they're shut down."

"I'll try and make it there on foot." Luke grabbed his cloak and put it on to stay cool before heading off in a direction while trying to keep an eye on the area so he didn't get lost. He looked around the bustling space port as humans and aliens walked around. 'This place hasn't changed a bit.'

The people were going about their usual days, but there was a noticeable….tense atmosphere. Barely any stormtroopers were around and there were even a few aliens giving others a hard time.

'Word of what happened to Jabba must have spread fast. It's only a matter of time before some other crime boss takes over.' He thought as he looked around before spotting a familiar building. 'Hey, that's the bar me and Ben met Han, I wonder if it's still open?'

He walked over towards it and entered while already hearing the familiar band playing on the side. 'Wow, it sounds the same too.' He thought as the doors hissed open and he walked in before his eyes widened in surprise. The cantina was up in arms and filled with aliens having a good time with drunks all around.

"Whooohooo! The empires done for!" Cheered one alien as he lifted up his drink with a grin. "Here's to open smuggling routes, no more patrols, to making a dishonest life easier!"

Others cheered out and clinked glasses together before getting blind stinking drunk while Luke himself inwardly put that in his head to consider.

'They're right, without the empire taking control of so many areas the lowest of the scum are free to do what they will. All the more reason to get started on bringing the jedi back as soon as I'm done. I just hope I can get it done right.' He thought as he sat down at the bar and gestured to the bartender. "One Alderaanian ale."

"Coming up." Replied the man going to get the drink while any aliens near Luke ignored the cloak and didn't notice his lightsaber.

'I guess they're used to sketchy people here.' He thought to himself while already seeing drunk aliens starting to get into fist fights making him pull his hood over his face more. 'I know it'd be a misuse of who I am, but I wonder what their reaction would be to hearing one of the people who stopped the empire was sitting in the middle of them. Han would probably be against it, but it would certainly be a funny reaction. Not that I'll try it anytime soon.'

"Here you go, that'll be one hundred credits." He said as Luke's eyes widened.

"One hundred? For a drink?"

"From a planet that no longer exists, pay up or else."

Luke raised an eyebrow before getting a sneaky idea. "You sure that's a wise idea?"

"I'm the one running this cantina, so yeah."

"I'm just asking because with the empire being gone and all, everyone here is in high spirits. Sure would be bad if they heard just how overpriced the drinks are turning if any of them happened to want something new."

"Hey, it ain't my fault you ordered one of the expensive drinks, if you ordered something else it would be cheaper." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "Now hurry up and pay, it's ladies night tonight and I don't need any problems popping up."

"Fine, but keep in mind on how much you price your drinks. My gut tells me the next crime lord to try and take over around here might take it personally."

"Whatever, we all know the hutts will just ship in a new slug soon." He said as Luke took a sip of his drink after paying.

'I just hope they don't try to hurt Leia and the others, but there's little chance someone might have survived to spread the word on just WHO ended him.' He thought as he shook his head. 'Even so I'm sure I can manage anyone in this bar if need be.' He thought as a figure spotted him across the room and grinned.

'Well well, what do we have here?' They thought as they began to make their way towards him.

Luke sipped his drink again before getting shoved by one of the drunker aliens who was in a fight.

"Hey! Whatch where yer goin'." They slurred trying to glare at Luke.

"Sorry." He said as he turned back. "I am just standing next to the bar though."

"Yeah well you better watch it, I'm a wanted man ALL across the galaxies!"

'Haven't heard that before.' He thought sarcastically. "Sounds pretty nasty."

"Yeah, so you better watch it before I get my friend." He said as he glared at him before he began to stumble away.

'Who's probably having a hard time dealing with one arm.' He thought before getting tapped on the shoulder from behind. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, I'm gonna finish my drink and be out in no time, so if you wanna start something, do it to someone who's actually looking for it."

"Aw come now, is that anyway to talk to a lady?" He heard the voice chuckle behind him. "It's ladies night, so tonight we get to have fun, so humor me a bit, alright?"

"Well it's still light out." He remarked while she chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I still can't come in early and enjoy it to the end, right?"

"Right, and will I get to meet the person who's trying to get me to stay?" He asked as he kept staring forward.

"Maybe if you turn your head you just might."

"Alright, let's meet the woman so interested in me." He chuckled as he turned around. The woman had purple skin with pointed ears and looked like a regular human, but had two dark bumps on her forehead with long black hair and wore a black open top at the front with matching pants that had a silver belt around the waist that also had a blaster holstered on the side. "Wow, a Devaronian, I didn't expect that." He said as he hid his surprise. "Might I know your name?"

"Of course Luke." She said with a grin, showing off her sharp teeth as he narrowed his eyes a bit. "You can call me Duanna."

"Well, Duanna, just how do you know my name?"

"How can I not, your face along with the leaders of the rebellion have been all over the holonews since you took down the second death star, nice job on the cloak but it doesn't cover everything mister jedi."

Luke glanced over and didn't see any other aliens notice before he nodded to a booth. "Why don't we talk over there?"

"Of course, and barkeep, I'll have a Coruscant martini and another round of what this guys having, the bill is on him so you better start a tab!" She called as she grabbed his hand.

"Now hold up there." He spoke as they walked to the booth. "I'm not rich, so I'm not paying for whatever you order, I hardly even know you outside your name."

"Then let's talk and come on, it's ladies night, and you're a hero so the credits will start rolling in soon for you." She chuckled as they sat down.

"I don't know where you got that idea, but telling people who I am on my old home, who is currently under no one's watch to keep it under control, telling them I'm a jedi is just asking for me to get bounty hunters chasing me."

"Ha, yeah right, the empire is in pieces so to save money all bounties have been called off, the Hutts don't want you even near them and no one is stupid enough to go after the man who has destroyed TWO death stars and killed the emperor and Darth Vader." She laughed as a redd Twi'lek in a brown dress and apron arrived with their drinks.

"Here you go." She set them down before walking away with Duanna grabbing her cup.

"Well let's just say I didn't come here by chance. Me and my friends came here because I….let's just say I needed to find closure."

"Oh do tell, what's so bad the fearless jedi needs help?" She asked as she took a sip as he reluctantly took his.

"I wanted to say one last goodbye to it."

"Yeah, I don't blame yah, this sandball is nothing but trouble, but at least it has good booze." she replied taking a big gulp from hers with him taking a small sip.

"Let's just say it's where everything began in a way." He remarked looking down into his cup with a sad expression. "For good and bad."

"Well, here's to better times, it can only get better from here, right?" She asked as she took another gulp of her drink.

"That's what I'm hoping for." He said with a sigh before taking a drink. "So… why did you come up to me, was it just because I'm Luke Skywalker?"

"Well speaking with a big time hero here isn't something many girls can say they've had a chance at." She chuckled as she finished her drink. "Plus you're the only guy in here not shit faced drunk or creepily hitting on a girl, I decided to grab you before someone else did."

"Well again, don't expect me to pay for all the drinks, not like I was given a huge reward after winning."

"Aw come on, lighten up!" She laughed as she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Are you already feeling drunk?" He asked while sipping from his cup and coughed before hitting his chest feeling the burning sensation.

"I'd be worried if I wasn't, I've been here for almost two hours." She laughed with a grin.

"Well I won't be able to stick around as long as you, once I'm done with my glass I'm heading out."

"Aw, so anxious to get rid of me? I'm hurt." She said as she put a hand on her chest in faux sadness.

"It's not you, but with the empire gone I've got something big to work on when I can. It's something I can't say, but it's something that'll take all my skills to get started and keep together."

"A family? Marriage? A job?" She asked with a chuckle as she gestured to the bartender again.

"A legacy to keep alive." He replied while drinking the drink was starting to make him feel a bit relaxed without realizing it.

"Ah, a baby, got it." She said with a grin. "Or perhaps you're looking for someone to have said baby with~?"

Luke blushed and coughed harder before hitting his chest while shaking his head. "N-No, nothing like that."

"Heh, well between you and me I wouldn't mind going a round in the sheets if you know what I mean." she winked making Luke blush harder while the Twi'lek walked over with fresh new drinks which Duanna grabbed and took another drink from.

"I-I appreciate the offer, but maybe some other time." He replied as he looked at the fresh cup and shook his head before slowly standing up. "I think I better get-"

"Duanna!"

"Jassuna! It's been too long!" She laughed with a grin as a tall humanoid creature with short blue fur covering her body and a canine like face with pointed ears and long black hair that went down her back. She was wearing a tan top with a red triangle design going along the top with a pair of tight brown leather pants hugged her body with two large blades strapped to her hips with no shoes on. "How are you my fine looking Nelvaanian?" She asked as she stood up.

"Great, I thought I'd find you here." She smiled with an accent as they hugged before spotting Luke. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No no, sit down, sit down, this is my new boy toy Luke." She said with a grin as he blushed and began to sputter deniles.

"W-Wait a sec!" He spoke while Jassuna looked at him and gasped.

"Wait a sec, you're-"

"Heading out, good day!" He got out as he made to stand up and get out of the booth.

"No way, I want to hear about your heroic battles!" She said with stars in her eyes as she grabbed his arm.

"But I really need to-" He tried to say before he was pulled back down as Jassuna sat on his other side with Duanna chuckling.

"Sorry, but her species lives for epic tales of warriors fighting in battle ,and since you're you she's gonna want to hear every story."

"What was it like to fight Darth Vader?!"

"Shhh!" He tried to shush her while making sure no one was watching. "Keep that down."

"Why? Are you not a proud warrior? Why would you try to hide your epic triumphs?" She asked as the waiter brought her a drink.

"Because I don't think of that moment as something worth parading around." He looked away with a frown. "It's something that still pains me right now."

"Ah, I see, you respected his power and don't want to speak ill of his name, correct?" She asked as she took a gulp of her drink.

"No, because of who he really was." He replied while sipping his drink without realizing it and feeling more relaxed.

"Ah, I understand, you truly get to learn a good deal about your enemy when your blades cross, do...do you have any scars?"

"No, unless you count this." He held up his hand.

"Huh? You have a scar under your hand?" She asked curiously.

"No, he cut it off." He said as her eyes widened.

"The whole thing?!"

"Yeah, the whole thing before I fell down a giant hole on cloud city." He said as she began to grin.

"That...is...amazing! You are truly a great warrior like the legends say!"

"I'm just glad I had a replacement right after, but my friend Han got frozen in carbonite around the time, so suffice to say, it wasn't a good day for him."

"Whoa there buddy, I hope you're ready to go all the way with how much you're teasing her." Chuckled Duanna.

"What?" He blinked before seeing how excited Jassuna looked and blushed. "H-Hang on, I'm being serious here, it's not something to get excited over."

"I know, a strong, powerful warrior who bested a man who has killed billions, it's amazing!" She gushed as she rubbed her legs together with a grin.

"He's also the last warrior of his kind." Added Duanna with a grin, making Jassuna gasp.

"You're not helping." Spoke Luke averting his eyes while noticing some of the fights getting calm as other aliens were walking out with him feeling too woozy to check the time and took another gulp of his drink without realizing.

"Don't worry, I'll help you recreate your proud warrior race!" She called with a grin. "I'll help you remake the jedi!"

"Jedi?!" Roared a females voice.

"Oh no." Groaned Luke facepalming. 'Why couldn't she just keep her voice down?'

"Where is the jedi?!" Called a female as they saw several people getting pushed aside as the figure got closer and closer.

"That's my cue to leave." Spoke Luke trying to stand up, but wobbled and braced himself using the table. "Could one of you give me some room?"

"Jedi!" Cried the figure as she reached the table, revealing a very tail humanoid female with green scales for skin with extremely sharp teeth and red eyes, she had a well endowed figure as she wore a tight orange jumpsuit that was two sizes too small with knives and ammo strapped to a belt with an extremely large rifle in her hands. "Which one of you isss it?!"

"Whoa, calm down, we don't want any trouble." Said Luke as he put his hand on his lightsaber. "I think you just misheard us."

"No, I heard sssomeone sssay there wasss a jedi here!" She hissed as she looked at them while touching one of her knives. "Now talk! Which of you isss"Yea it?"

"It's him, he's the jedi who single handedly destroyed the empire, he's not scared of you!" Spoke Jassuna pointing to Luke who gave her a frown and looked at the Trandoshan who pulled her rifle off her back with him gripping his weapon.

"Look, there's no need to start a fight. I just came in here for a drink and was about to head out."

"Besides, aren't you already banned from all the other bars for fighting, if you get banned from this one you're stuck here on this craphole with no place to drink." Said Duanna with a chuckle.

"I don't care!" She snapped aiming at Luke who brought out his lightsaber and turned it on. "So you ARE that jedi!"

"Why are you angry with me? I have done nothing to you."

"Not to me, but you have to my brother!" She hissed angrily. "He failed to hunt you down even after the empire hired him, because of that my entire family is shamed, banished here from our home!"

"If he failed then he is no true warrior." Spoke Jassuna before the Trandoshan aimed the rifle at her.

"SSSay that again and I'll be having a new rug carpet."

"Everyone just calm down! I'm not here to fight, can't we settle this peacefully?" Luke asked with a frown. "Look, if you have a problem with me, why don't we take this outside? I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"No, you know what, I'm calling in my favor Serilda, calm down!" Snapped Duanna. "I just want to drink with my friends and a hot guy and possibly get laid, I am not dealing with this shit, so sit down and order a drink with us."

"You can't be sss-"

"Do it. Now."

"...Fine." She muttered as she strapped her gun to her back before sitting next to the horned woman. "The human paysss though."

"Fine, he already is for us." She said as Luke tried to protest.

"Now hold on, I just said...eh forget it." He sighed before sitting down and felt his senses start to feel off as he finished up his cup with a sigh.

"I'll have a bloody wookie." She muttered as she glared at him.

"Let her know while I keep Jassuna here from jumping the poor guy." Spoke Duanna as the Twi'lek waitress walked over. "There's only one kind of jumping you can do on him and I call first dibs on that hot piece of jedi ass."

"Still here." He spoke while the waitress set down new cups with Serilda telling her her own order and glared at him when she walked away. "Look, I can understand you're upset-"

"I am absolutely furioussss!"

"Ok, furious then, but still, I did nothing to you." He spoke while trying to keep his eyes open. "I had stuff to handle, it's not my fault if your brother couldn't take my head."

"He should have, the opportunity to hunt a jedi is a great honor, even more sssso than hunting a wookie in his prime!"

"I'd be careful talking like that, I've got a good friend who's a wookie." He replied while taking a big gulp of his cup with the other girls doing the same. "In fact, he's here right now with Han getting the ship all patched up."

"Wait, infamous Chewbacca?! Yes, I will tell my brother, he and him are bitter enemies, killing him will regain our honor and standing!"

"Oh shit." Luke groaned. "I just had to go and open my big mouth." He grumbled as the waitress brought Serilda's order over.

"I ssswear, once this is over I will regain my family'sss honor." She muttered as she sipped her drink. "Ah, if there's one thing those brutessss know is how to make good liquor."

"Well you can do it to something besides Luke." Remarked Jassuna while moving closer to the jedi with a smile.

"But he'sss here, I hate being on this dry planet, water issss expensive and I hate the sssand!"

"You think you have it rough? Try being raised here? I was bored out of my mind." Spoke Luke with a huff. "I grew up a moisture farmer, I would have stayed here for all my life it wasn't for old Ben Kenobi." He said with a sigh. "The only fun thing to do was shoot womp rats in my old T-16."

"Oh pleassse, I could kill thossse rodentsss without looking." Serilda waved off before taking a big gulp of her drink.

"From your shi- Oh wait, you lost your family's ship at sabbac, didn't you?" Laughed Duanna. "But even you couldn't hit a target that small with a ship like that."

"No, I didn't lose it, it was staying at home for repairs." He replied before looking at the table crestfallen. "At least, before…"

"Oh...sorry, I was talking to the trigger happy Trandoshian, her family had a small ship to travel around the planet and do jobs, but she lost it to me in a game, I'm sorry to bring that up."

"It's fine, it's fine." He waved off with Jassuna looking confused.

"What happened, why isn't your ship at your old home, did you sell it?" She asked in confusion.

"I keep forgetting you came to this dustball after the attack, no furball, apparently stormtroopers attacked the old Lars homestead, killed the owners and burned everything to the ground, that was were Luke used to live before ditching this planet." The female Devaronian said as she took a big gulp of her drink.

"Wait, where'd you get that from? I didn't say why I came here." Asked Luke confused.

"Luke, you do realize you're famous, right? Lars knew a lot of people who traded with him and they also knew about you. After you blew the death star everyone scrambled to learn about the mysterious pilot, I'd say about after a year your entire history was up one the holonet."

Luke stared at her in shock before looking at his cup and shook his head. "I had no idea...I was so busy with the war and my training I must not have come across that."

"Heh, at least you didn't' let your fame get to your head like a true warrior." Muttered the Trandoshan as she finished her drink. "Hey, look."

The others looked and saw other humans and aliens come into the cantina, except they were all ladies making Luke go wide eyed.

"Oh no, I must have been here too long. Chewie and Han are probably finished with repairs."

"Hey now, just relax, ship repairs take a long time, and if you're already late what's a few more hours and drinks, right?" Asked Jassuna with a smile. "I still want to hear more stories."

"But I came to...uh...I came to...shoot, I can't remember now."

"See, now just relax and have another round." Said Duanna as she signaled the barkeep once more.

"Jussst how many of thossse have you had?" asked Serilda.

"I don't know, I've lost strack." She laughed with a grin. "Don't worry, I have four livers so I'll be ok."

Her friend rolled her eyes while the other women entering went ahead and mingled, got drinks, or took their own seats.

"Hey, who's that guy over there, what are those girls doing over the,,re with him?" Whispered one to her friend curiously.

"I don't know, but what I'd like to know is why the bartender hasn't tossed him out. Isn't it ladies night?"

"I dunno, it just means the drinks are cheaper, but I think we scared away most of the assholes on the planet from coming here tonight, so either they like this guy or he is incredibly cocky."

"Hey, wanna go over and say hi?"

"Fuck it, why not."

"SSSo you're telling me you essscaped the sssarlacc pit AND Jabba the hutt?" Serilda asked in shock.

"Uh huh."

"Wow….thankssss, my family owed a lot of money to them, I wassss going to have to become a dancer to pay it off." She said as she shuddered.

"You? A dancer?" He replied while letting that sink in with the drink influencing him and making him give a nod. "I think I can see that."

"W-What? Sssshut up!" She hissed as she tried to hide her blush.

"What? What'd I say?"

"You basically said you could see her in the dancer outfit Jabba's eye candy has to wear." Chuckled Duanna as some woman began to approach the table.

"Excuse me." spoke the first one who had light green skin with large pupil-less eyes, a slender snout with two antennas on her head and seemed to have a petite frame while wearing a yellow colored long sleeved blouse along with matching pants that seemed flappy at the bottom while she had a brown bag around her shoulder.

"We were just wondering why you are with this guy?" Asked the second girl who had bright orange skin with a long white appendage with blue stripes growing out her head that had two long horn like points on the top and had one tentacle like appendage going down her back with two going down her front, she had several white markings on her face, she was wearing a full body black catsuit that had the front unzipped to show off her impressive cleavage and a pair of black kneehigh leather boots.

"Because he's fun to be around, duh." Chuckled Duanna.

"Plus he's a great warrior, the famous Lu-." Jassuna started before Luke covered her mouth.

"Plus he pays for drinks." Muttered Serilda.

"But how is he allowed in if this is ladies night?" Asked the Togruta with a raised eyebrow.

"You do know guys are allowed in, right? Most of them have just made too many incidents in the past and either got banned or killed, so no guys come here, Luke here just so happened to come before it started."

"I always thought ladies night meant other men were banned for the night." Remarked the Rodian to herself.

"Ha, no, it either means drinks are free for woman or extremely cheap." Chuckled Duanna. "Alright, do you two wanna join us?"

"Hmm, I suppose why not." Shrugged the Togruta.

"Cool, alssso the human isss paying for the drinksss." Said Serilda.

"Why?" He groaned as they smiled.

"Just who is he?" Asked the Rodian. "He looks familiar."

"He's the jedi who destroyed the empire." Said Duanna as he groaned.

"Why don't you just announce it to all of Tatooine at this rate?"

"I would if you'd loosen up." She teased with the Rodian and Tortuga looking at him in shock.

"So he...is Luke Skywalker?" Asked the Tortuga in shock.

"That is correct." Spoke Jassuna.

"Wow...I didn't think we'd meet a famous jedi here, huh Alashia?" Asked the Rodian as she looked over Luke as her antennas moved back and forth a bit.

"The last jedi….this is quite the sight to behold." Remarked Alashia.

"Not for long hopefully, I was thinking of recreating the jedi order." He said as he took another drink. He looked at them squeezing into the booth and was feeling more of himself relax with his mind feeling hazy. "I'm gonna bring it back like Yoda wanted me to."

"Who is Yoda?" The Rodian asked in confusion.

"Oh, just the wisest, oldest, and shortest jedi in the universe." He chuckled while swaying in his seat. "He trained me in the force, lived on Dagobah when things turned bad."

"Wow, so this is the master you trained under, he sounds incredibly strong and wise, I would love to meet him!" Jassuna said with a smile.

"Sorry, but he passed away before the battle of Endor, he disappeared into nothing." He replied while looking into his cup and let out a hiccup. "No body, no dust, just...gone."

"Wow...well that was a bit of a downer." Said Alashia with a cough.

"Way to kill the mood Duanna." remarked Serilda sipping her cup.

"Hey, I didn't know the old guy was dead!" She said in defense. "Jassuna was the one who asked if she could meet him!"

"Who wouldn't if he was a powerful jedi? If he passed away like that, then he must have obtained a truly great death many warriors dreamed of."

"He died of old age, he was over nine hundred years old."

"Damn, that'sss one old jedi, never heard of one who got over five hundred." Remarked Serilda with Luke shaking his head.

"I wanted him to help me get my friends back, but I had to skip out on training before it was done. And even then Han got put in carbonite and we had to go through this whole convoluted plan to get him out." He remarked with a chuckle. "Leia sure got her revenge though, old Jabba didn't see it coming."

"Wait, you were the one who's responsible for getting Jabba killed?!" Shouted the Rodian in shock before they could silence her.

"Oh no no, not me, Princess Leia." He clarified while leaning back in his seat. "Yup, he got the chain around the neck on his own barge too. Now that's something I'll bet the Sarlacc is still digesting when it went down. But with what he made Leia wear, I can't blame her, but I sure wish I could forget it."

"Why, I imagine seeing a beautiful woman like her in a bikini would be quite the treat." Said Duanna with a chuckle.

"Yeah, except I learned she' my twin sister."

"Oh dear." Jassuna got out while the others gawked.

"Yeah, kinda makes things awkward when the farm boy going on an adventure to save the princess has to learn she's related to him. That dream went out the airlock."

"Geez, that sucks, right Rashan?" Said the Tortuga to the rodian.

"If I got myself rescued by a man and learned he was my brother later on, I might have been sick."

"Yeah, I'm just glad she's into Han, it would have been really weird if she had feelings for me." He chuckled while looking up at the ceiling. "Oooh man, my heads feeling pretty good."

"That means you're having fun. Hey, is the force thing real?" Asked Alashia curiously.

"Oh, you wanna see it? Because I could show you if you want."

"Yeah, can you lift a person into an air?" Rashan asked curiously.

"I could do more than that. Before I finished my training I nearly lifted a whole starship." He chuckled sitting up and looked around before pointing at a nearby chair. "See that chair? Keep your eyes on it."

They looked at the chair as he closed his eyes to concentrate, not seeing the woman who was walking towards it before sitting down.

Luke tried to focus on the force as best as he could even though his head was swimming with the force grabbing the chair and started to make it shake.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" The woman cried as the chair began to float a bit. She looked around while other women didn't notice since they were too drunk before the woman went falling off when the chair was pulled out from under her. "Who the hell did that, I'll kick their ass!"

"Oh shit, he just pissed off a Kaleesh." Whispered Jassuna.

"See? A Han thought it was ll a bunch of legend." Laughed Luke while not noticing the woman stand up and turn towards their booth.

"Yeah… though I think you have a bigger problem to deal with." Said Serilda as the woman reached their booth.

"Alright, who did it?!" Shouted the woman who had blood red skin with a large bone mask over her face that looked like it came from a fierce beast, she had a tan cape on with tight tan shirt and pants with a large spear in her hands with a bandolier wrapped around her chest full of grenades.

"Did it? Did what?" Asked Rashan trying to feign innocent.

"One of you moved my chair! And unless one of you is a jedi you planned it to make me spill my drink and make me look like a fool!" she glared while Serilda stood up with a hiss. "Did you do it?"

"No, but you better put the toothpick down." She replied while putting a hand on her rifle. "Unless you wanna go down like an ameteur."

"Yeah, you're not the only one armed." Said Duanna as she lazily raised her blaster.

"If you wish for combat, then you are outmatched." spoke Jassuna before holding onto Luke's arm with a smile. "This man is more powerful than you can expect."

"Jassuna, please do-."

"He's the famous Luke Skywalker!" She said as the Kaleesh froze.

"Skywalker….Skywalker….SKYWALKER!"

"Uh oh." he muttered in a daze as the Kaleesh let out a roar and lunged at them.

"Our families are fated to kill each other, Anakin Skywalker brought shame and defeat upon my grandfather General Grievous of the Separatists, I must kill you!" She yelled before suddenly falling down due to a stun blast that came from a portable blaster Rashan pulled out with her looking nervous.

"Oh no, I did that without thinking. Now she's really gonna be mad."

"Ah just put her in the booth and pour a drink down her throat, I heard her species has almost no resistance to booze and gets drunk super easily." Duanna said with a grin as she stole Lukes drink as Serilda picked up the downed Kaleesh.

"Wow, she was maaad." Remarked said jedi accidentally leaning on Alashin's side with a chuckle.

"Yeah, her species hold grudges a long time...actually now that I think about it most of the species at this table do as well." She said with a small grin as she patted his head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Jassuna as Serilda poured Luke's drink down the stunned alien's throat.

"Trust me, she'll be relaxed and loosened up by the time she wakes up." She said as she waved her hand. "Besides, I know for a fact that they are hilarious drunk, and also unpredictable which is why I'm also disarming her." Duanna said as she took away the spear and grenades from the masked alien.

"Jussst keep in mind, ssshe'll want your head for that if ssshe'sss coherent." remarked Serilda.

"Good call, we better put two drinks in her just to be safe."

"This feels like a bad idea." Groaned Luke as the horned alien poured another drink down the Kaleesh's throat before she began to stir and cough.

"Ugh...what-where-who?"

"We're putting drinks in you, you're on the shit hole of a world called tatooine and that is Luke Skywalker." Said Duanna.

She groaned and coughed while hitting her chest before looking at said jedi who managed a weak wave. "Ugh...d-d-amn you jedi...sneak attacking me and then drugging me….I should have known."

"Actually it was Rashan here who managed that, excellent aim." Praised Jassuna.

"Thanks." She said with a nod.

"Y-You concubines won't stop me, I-I-'ll kill the Skywalker.." She groaned as she tried to crawl over the table to get to Luke.

"Hey, we're no onesss concubinesss." Hissed Serilda while the Kaleesh reached towards Luke, but fell on her face with a groan.

"Wow, she's really out of it." Alashia said in surprise.

"Damn it...I'm a failure…" She mumbled to herself with Duanna pulling her off the table and on one of the seats.

"No you're not, you just lost to a powerful warrior, there's no shame in that."

"No, I got stunned and then drugged, I can't do anything right!" She moaned while smacking her skull mask on the table. "My grandfather would be disappointed in me."

"Well, he's not here, is he?" Luke asked as Jassuna passed her a drink. "Can I get the name of the woman who just tried to kill me?"

"I'm Locusta." She got out before taking the drink and guzzled it down in one gulp before letting out a cough and shook her head. "Augh, why did you give me something so strong?"

"Because you look like you need it."

"You're being ridiculous, I don't need it." She swayed before letting out a hiccup.

"Sure you don't." Duanna chuckled. "Come on, why else would you be here, your home planet is on the other side of the galaxy."

"Yeah, why else would you come all the way here if not to try and unwind?" Asked Jassuna with Luke letting her keep holding his arm.

"I came here because I was looking to collect a bounty for one of Jabba's men, but he died in the desert right as I arrived, now I don't have money to pay for the fuel to get home."

"So you're stranded." Remarked Rashan.

"Yes, and until I can get some money I can't get home!" She groaned. "Now I just want to kill Skywalker and restore my family honor and now I can't even do that!"

"You know holding on to an old grudge isn't the way to go in life." remarked Alashia.

"Speak for yourself, my family does and we're fine." Said Serilda.

"Hey you know what Rashan? You remind me of this one guy Han met in this bar. What was his name, what was it...oh! I remember now. He said he was Greedo who nearly blew his head off." Spoke Luke while chuckling. "Except you're WAY better looking, he was an ugly bastard."

"Ah, that was my ex, that guy was a dumbass, last I heard he tried to kill Han Solo, didn't go so well." She said with a shrug.

"Hey, I know that guy! I know Han!" Luke laughed, clearly having one to many drinks.

"You just said that." Remarked Serilda before Luke draped an arm around Jassuna and Alashia's shoulders with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah! Oops."

"Heh, I guess jedi can get drunk." Chuckled Alashia with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind if you want us to stay like this." Grinned Jassuna rubbing a hand across Luke's chest.

"I've never been with a jedi before, will that give me the powers of the force too?" Asked Duanna with a chuckle.

"No, it don't work like that. You see, you gotta try and feel it." He spoke holding his hands up and moving them like waves. "It's all around us you know? A real jedi can sense it, know what I mean?"

"Nope, not at all, but I wouldn't mind feeling something with you." Said Serilda. 'I don't know if it's the booze or the fact my brothers an ass, but doing Skywalker seems like a good way to screw with him and get a bit of standing back, and maybe I can hunt him down afterwards?'

"See? I knew you were his other mates." Spoke Locusta with a hiccup while Rashan blushed.

"W-Wait a sec, we just met him."

"Yet you all wish to sleep w-with him, like concubines!"

"Well I wouldn't turn down something like that. It's been a while since I had a great time with more than one girl." chuckled Duanna.

"Wait, you swing both ways?" Asked Alashia in surprise.

"Of course, you think I stick with just guys? That's just limiting myself."

"Dirty concubines…. am I one now too?" Groaned Locusta as she took another drink.

"You're sure quick to giving up. I figured you'd try harder or die trying." Remarked Serilda.

"Being stuck on this planet with no way to return home would lead me to perish in the desert. If I become a concubine then at the very least I might be able to put an effort towards something useful." She said with a groan. "At the very least I might be able to secure myself a ride off planet on his ship."

"Huh, that doesn't sound so bad, a way off Tatooine for free AND a jedi for company~." Said Jassuna as she looked at Luke with a grin. "If you need help bringing back the order, I'd be more than happy to help."

"O-Ok." Luke said with a hiccup, not completely sure to what he agreed to.

"Hey Locusta, maybe you should compare scars with him, that'll get her jumping out of her clothes in no time." Laughed Duanna.

"Ooh! Show her the hand you lost!" She called with a grin.

"This would be it." He held up his hand and pulled the glove off to show the robotic prosthetic making the others look at it with Jassuna grinning wider.

"He lost it to Darth Vader himself, I bet it hurt when he cut it off." She said with a blush.

"Whoa girl, save the kinky stuff for later."

"Wait, so ALL of you are gonna…." Rashan trailed off.

"Maybe, I've heard a couple of stories of force users being 'creative' with their powers in bed." Chuckled Alashia. "Besides, don't count yourself out."

"Alright, let's get out of here, I'm drunk and horny and ready to go." Laughed Duanna with a grin as the door to the cantina opened.

"Lead the way ladies." slurred Luke as he got on his feet before looking at the cantian entrance and waved his hand. "Hey Han! Chewie! What are you guys doing here?"

"Luke where the hell have you been and...are you drunk?" Han asked in shock as Chewie narrowed his eyes at Serilda and growled as he tightened his grip on his bowcaster.

"Me? Nah...well...maybe just a little." He smiled while Serilda hissed seeing Chewbacca.

"Chewbacca...if I was sober I would end you now." She hissed angrily.

He let out a growl with his bowcaster held up making Rashan hold up her hands.

"Easy there, no need to start a fight, especially when you're outnumbered." She remarked with a frown gesturing around the cantina. "Shoot first and everyone starts firing."

"I know, I've been here before." Han said with a frown. "Come on kid, the ships repaired and Leia called, we need to go."

"Aw come on Han, let's stick around a bit longer." He spoke swaying and nearly fell if the girls didn't catch him. "Go on and get a drink, loosen up."

"Kid, if you get any more loose you'll fall apart." He said with a frown. "Come on, you can sober up back on the ship."

"Woah there, he said he wants to stick around longer." Spoke Duanna moving in between them. "Let the kid have some fun for one night, what's the big rush?"

"The big rush is that the remains of the empire is attacking the rebellion, they need me, Chewie and Luke to help as reinforcements, we don't have much time to waste." he spoke reaching over, but Locusta slapped his hand and held her spear up.

"If you wish to take him, you can get through us."

"Lady, you don't wanna make bets you can't keep."

"Kinda like you and your debt." Chuckled Luke while holding his stomach catching Han off guard.

"Damn, you really are stone cold drunk."

"Yep." He caid with a hiccup as he staggered back and forth as the waitress began to walk towards them.

"Hey, are you leaving? You have to pay your tab first."

"Oh, right." He nodded before patting his pockets and looked up at Han with a smile. "Hey Han! Thanks for bringing my credits, I knew I could count on you."

"What the hell are you-"

"My pal here will cover the whole thing."

"What? No I won't!" He cried as the waitress handed the bill. He looked at it in shock. "Why the hell is it so big, how much did you drink kid?!" he looked up, but saw they were gone and already heading out with Serilda hissing at Chewie.

"Better watch your back, I could ussse a new Wookie fur coat."

Chewbacca roared in rage and aimed his blaster at her before Han stopped him.

"Whoa there Chewie, I know she has it coming but she's holding onto Luke, you might blow him up too." Spoke Han with a frown and moved to follow, but the waitress stopped him with a frown.

"Hold up, my boss made it clear. Either the bill gets paid or he'll start putting bounties up for cheapskates."

"Aw come on, that was Luke Skywalker, he just saved the freaking galaxy, can't you call it even?"

"My boss has had to deal with dine and dashers too much, if he has to go through with one more he's likely to go hunting himself, and believe me, he doesn't care if it's a jedi or Hutt, he wants his credits."

"Augh, fine, here, put it on the rebellions account." He muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. 'Glad I swiped this from that general.'

(Later)

We find Han, Chewbacca, and Luke on the millenium falcon, all looking banged up along with the ship, but alive after helping out take care of the last of the empire's forces.

Han and Chewie caught up with Luke and the girls...who happened to be passed out in a seedy motel, in a bed, with no clothes on them and the room reeking of sex. Suffice to say, Han was both proud, jealous, and pissed off all at once.

"Kid, I swear to god if you ever act like that again I'm leaving your ass on the planet and going off." Han muttered in annoyance as Luke clutched his head. "Still got that hangover, huh?"

"It feels like I got rammed full on by a herd of Bantha." He winced while trying to relax in the back with Han chuckling.

"Well you certainly drank enough to kill a full grown bantha, that's for sure, also I'd avoid Leia for a bit, apparently she got wind of the tab we paid off with the rebellions funds."

"I just feel like passing out and sleeping the whole week away. I'm amazed I could even fight and survive."

"Yeah, well let's just chalk it up to that jedi magic." He said before a beeping began to fill the cabin. "Huh, we're getting a message from an unknown source, that's weird."

"Can we ignore it? The sounds making the pounding worse."

"No, it might be an emergency beacon...weird, it seems like there's a few messages." He said as he hit some buttons before a hologram version of Jassuna appeared. "Hey, you're one of those girls Luke picked up, what are you doing on here?"

"Ah, so this IS the millennium falcon's number, I just wanted to see if Luke was here...seems it's my lucky day." She said with a grin as she turned to him. "I have good news, you're going to be a father!"

"Huh?" He spoke along with Han.

"After our fun night along with how much eager you showed me, I went to talk to the shaman of my village and told me there is a good chance I am baring your child."

"W-What?" He asked in shock.

"Ah, I'm gonna guess who the other calls are from." Han said as he hit several more buttons as several more holograms came to life, each one of one of the girls he had slept with on Tatooine.

"Hey there Luke, miss us?" Teased Duanna with a wink.

"I guess you were right Rashan, this is the right number." Said Alashia as Luke began to pale even more.

"Ok did Luke give you the number when he was drunk?" Asked Han in annoyance.

"That and a few other things, including a bun in the oven." Said Alashia as Locusta looked pissed.

"You got me pregnant you bastard!" She screamed as she lunged at him only to go through him.

"H-How? It was one time!"

"It only takessss one time!" Hissed Serilda as she crossed her arms before glaring at Chewbacca.

"I should have had him wear protection." Muttered Rashan rubbing her eyes. "I was too stupid."

"Kid...you got some kind of magical sperm, you managed to knock up six girls at once, that might be some kind of new record." Han chuckled as Luke looked as pale as a ghost.

"Oh god."

"It's pretty shocking, but not something we can't fix when we visit the doctor." Spoke Alashia.

"I can't do that, my biology doesn't allow for a self induced miscarriage." Muttered Locusta. "Plus not to mention it's one of the most dishonorable actions known to my race."

"I will carry this child with pride." Spoke Jassuna.

"I got no problem having a kid, at least I'll get to see Luke again, I doubt you're the kind of guy to abandon a woman you knocked up, right mister jedi?" Asked Duanna with a grin.

"Uh...I...well I mean….um….Han a little help here?"

"Don't look at me, and for the record you can't use my ship as a nursery." He said as he turned to the holograms. "We're heading to Naboo, we'll be there for a week."

"Great, maybe we'll stop by for a visit." Smirked Duanna.

"I will be there soon, you will pay for this Skywalker!"

"I will also come, I wish to have as many children of yours as possible to help you rebuild the jedi." Jassuna said with a grin.

"Me and Rashan will be there too, I want to talk options about what to do next." Alashia said as she rubbed her belly.

"I'll come, mossstly to sssee if the Wookie hasss a fight in him."

"I uh...bu-."

"Great, we'll see you there, and be prepared for round two." Chuckled Duanna before all of the holograms flickered out of existence.

"Damn kid, you got a genuine harem going on."

"Shut up Han, what am I going to do?!"

"There's an old set of advice for something like this. You stick your head between your legs, put your hands over your head, and kiss your ass goodbye."

"What?"

"Kid, this wouldn't have been a problem if you listened to me, besides, I am not going up against six angry pregnant aliens." He shook his head with Luke groaning and felt his head pounding even more.

'I'm staying away from alcohol, for good.'


	92. Female Greedo and Han

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Greedo and Han

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright kid, you got a deal, Chewie here will show you to the ship, I'll be there in a bit."

Luke felt relief as he and Ben got up and followed the Wookie.

Han watched as they left before sighing and finishing his drink. 'Those two are suckers, with the payoff of this job I'll be able to pay off Jabba and get that bounty off of my head.'

When he was done he set the cup down and stood up, but looked up and suddenly felt himself curse to himself. 'Shit, why is she here, she should be on Dantooine finishing up a job!'

(Well well, hello there Solo.) Spoke a green skinned Rodian wearing a long green sleeved shirt under an open brown vest with matching green pants and had a blaster aimed at Han making him back up.

"Well….hello Greedo, I'd be lying if I said it was a pleasure to see you here." Han said with a frown as he sat down at the table with the green alien sitting down at the other side.

(That makes two of us Solo, you have a lot of nerve showing your face here, you know this is my favorite hang out spot.) She said as she aimed her blaster at him.

"I know that, but this is also where the most desperate people looking for a pilot are, and I needed to find a gig fast." he replied looking at her weapon. "You mind lowering that? I was just on my way out of here."

(Sorry Solo, but you aren't going anywhere, we have unfinished business to deal with.) she said as she gestured her gun to the booth.

"Look, I sold all your stuff, and you burned all mine, we have nothing to talk about." He said with a frown.

(You either stay down and we talk, or I'll make sure to hit you in the spot you seemed to love me grabbing before.)

"Now calm down, no need doing something we'll both regret, I was just leaving."

(The only one to regret anything is you for what you did, to me and Jabba.)

"Now now, what happened to Jabba's cargo is unfortunate, but the imperials were going to capture me, better to ditch the cargo and not have them connect Jabba to anything and come back for it later. How was I supposed to know pirates would steal it?" He said with a shrug. "And as for you? I have no regrets except letting you into my life."

She narrowed her eyes with the blaster aimed at his chest. (You've got guts Solo, even when you're about to die.)

"Oh please, if you wanted me dead you would have shot me before I got up. What's your real game?"

(As clever as ever, you know why I'm here, I want it back, NOW! Also Jabba's put a price on your head, so two porgs one stone.)

"Sorry, but I'm gonna need to see Jabba much later when I have his money. I've got a job going on that'll guarantee the debt is covered."

(I don't mind that as much as what you took from me, I trusted you and you betrayed me, so you're going to give it back before I shoot you.)

"Like I said, I don't plan on seeing Jabba just yet." Replied Han with his hand slowly resting on his blaster. "Last chance Greedo, walk away and we forget we saw each other here."

(Sorry Han, but it's not going to work like that this time, you have what's mine and I will get it back.) She said as she cocked her blaster.

Han sighed and gave a shrug before pulling his blaster out and fired, nicking her in the arm and made her cry out and drop her blaster before he bolted out of the cantina.

(You bastard, get back here!) She cried as she got up and ran after him as she grabbed her blaster.

Han headed to the area where his ship was docked and saw Chewie and the others getting on. "Chewie! Hurry up and get the engines started!" He cried as he ran up the ramp. "Greedo's here, we have to get the hell out of here!"

Chewbacca roared before Han turned to him.

"What do you mean only the droids are on the ship, where the hell is the old guy and Luke?!"

He roared again before Han groaned.

"Selling their landspeeder to pay us?! Shit!"

(SOLO!)

"Crap, she's getting closer, prepare the guns!" He cried as he ran onto the ship. "And no, it's not overkill!"

Chewbacca roared while ducking when blaster fire came from Greedo who was holding her arm and shooting with the other one.

(SOLO! Get out here you slimeball!) She roared angrily.

Han ran to the turrets with Chewbacca heading to the controls with Han turning the systems on. "She's out for blood, my blood!"

(I'll cut you open like a nerf you bastard!) She cried as the engines began to roar to life.

"Keep this in mind Chewie, never meet a women who has a weapon, even if she is a lousy shot." Han called as the lowered himself into the gunner station. "Greedo! Last chance, you can leave now or things get messy!"

(The only thing being messy is gonna be your head when it's blown off!) She shouted as she fired a shot out at the cannons.

"Alright, you asked for it!" He shouted right as Luke, Ben and the droids entered the hanger. He aimed at her and started firing with the others looking confused.

"Ben, what's going on, who is Han fighting?" Luke asked as they ducked behind a corner to avoid friendly fire and flying rubble..

"I'm not sure Luke." Remarked the old jedi with C-3PO panicking.

"Oh dear oh my! This area is very dangerous to be around."

(Eat shit and die you bastard! I can't believe I used to date you!)

"Ah, I think our pilot is having some trouble with his ex."

"The feelings mutual!" Yelled Han firing at Greedo who took cover and fired while he spotted Luke and the others. "Chewie! Get the door open for them!"

Chewbacca roared and hit a button as the door began to open.

"Come on kid, get on and let's get out of here!"

"Are you mad?" Called C-3PO before seeing the others rush towards the ship. "Wait for me, don't leave me!" He cried as Greedo's eyes narrowed.

(You're not getting rid of me that easily Solo!) She cried as she ran after them.

"I sure did before!" He called while he kept firing before seeing her run towards the ship. "No no no, don't you dare set foot on my ship!"

(Just try and watch me!) She cried as she ran up the ramp after the others as it began to close.

"You get off right now before I make Chewie rip your arms off!" he yelled getting away from the controls and moved into the main part before seeing her blaster right at his forehead making him inwardly curse. "Damn it."

(Are you gonna try and blast me now? Just try it and you'll see just how 'off center' I am at point blank range.) She said as she cocked it back. (Now get up nice and slow, you're going to give back what you stole, or else.)

"Hey, no need to be hasty..." He started before they felt the ship lurch and begin to rise. "What the-Chewie! Are you starting the ship?"

(WHAT?! Oh hell no, I am not going to be on this deathtrap of a ship with you!) She ran to the front as Chewbacca was moving the ship over Mos Eisley. (Set this ship back down you overgrown fur ball!)

Chewbacca just roared and shook his head.

"I'm afraid he says that is quite impossible unless you would like to deal with the imperial troops that have swarmed the hanger." C-3PO said as he entered the cockpit.

(Are you kidding me?! You mean if we go back down we have to deal with the damn empire?!)

"Yes, it seems you will have to accompany us, they have launched their ships and if they capture us they will assume you are our ally."

(Ugh! This is your fault!) She aimed her weapon at Han who aimed his own at her.

"How the hell is this my fault, you ran onto my ship! You're the one who came to me and tried starting things when I was already planning something. AKA, working with a job that would have taken care of my debt with Jabba."

(Screw the slug, we both know I came here after what was mine, you stole that money from me and I want it back, I should have never trusted you!)

"Hey! I asked you for it! It's not my fault that damn racer fucked up!"

"Um, Han?" Spoke Luke. "What do you mean racer?"

"Me and Greedo here use to be an item, that is until she tried taking my head off when I had a good idea to get us both rich. She helped me pool together a lot of credits and we bet on a big time winner for a podrace who wound up getting injured before the race even started. But I suggested it, SHE'S the one who went with it when she could have said no in the first place, but apparently she likes putting all of it on me."

(Bullshit, you're the one who talked me into it, charmed me with your words and a good fuck, because of that I lost everything and you won't even pay me back, just sell this damn ship and give me the money, then we'll be even!)

"Oh yeah, and then what? I end up stranded on some backwards planet and serve tables just to get by? Forget it, I'd sooner get Chewie over there help raise money by renting himself out to be some strangers pet for a day."

Said wookie roared in anger at the mention of it.

(You could have come with me, I had a ship, we could have worked together but no, you bailed on me, I had to do whatever it took to make ends meet!)

"Maybe trying to blow my eye out had something to do with it. Chewie, get us to the nearest planet so we can drop her off. No way am I getting these guys where they need to go with her aiming a blaster at my back, even if she couldn't hit the broadside of a womp rat."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, we need to get to Alderaan as soon as possible, if it's the blaster you're worried about perhaps I can help." Said Obi-wan from behind them before they felt their blasters leave their hands and holsters, making their eyes go wide.

(What the hell?!)

"My thoughts exactly! What the hell was that old man?"

"The force is not to be underestimated, it flows through everything, even your blasters. There is no need for violence or to deviate from our destination." He said as the blasters landed in his hand.

(The for- SHIT, you're a jedi!)

"Jedi? What, don't tell me you actually believe in that fairy tale." dismissed Han with a raised eyebrow.

(Of course they're real, if the sith like Darth Vader are real then so are the jedi, my people have had interactions with them in the past, we were even saved by the jedi known as Jar-Jar Binks.)

"Ah yes, it's been years since I recall him." Spoke Obi-Wan with a heavy sigh. "He was no jedi, but he did have a big role in the past. Some would say in a positive way, and others….others would prefer to forget."

"Whatever, I don't care, the jedi are just stories told to gullible children...that would make sense why you believe in them Greedo."

(Are you growing blind too? He just took our blasters away without touching them!)

"Yeah well you don't need to use that to take away weapons. He's probably just using a magnetic gauntlet in his robes to try and trick people. I've seen it been done before."

(Bullshit! You're just too stubborn to admit you were wrong, like always!) She shouted in annoyance.

"And here we go again." He groaned before walking away. "Look, you wanna stick around? Fine, but if you try something I'll shove you out of the ship with my bare hands, don't think I won't."

(I'd like to see you try Solo.) She muttered as she walked away as well.

"Wow, they sure don't like each other." Whispered Luke. "I haven't seen fighting like that since my aunt and uncle from time to time."

"Indeed, it seems they have quite the animosity, but I can sense something else, a hint of regret and...longing?" Obi-wan said as Luke's eyes widened.

"You mean they might still like each other? But they seem so hostile. I mean my aunt and uncle use to make up, but these two seem like they genuinely hate each other."

"People deal with problems in different ways Luke, these two are incredibly stubborn and refuse to apologize to each other." Obi-wan said with a nod.

R2-D2 made a few beeps with C-3PO tilting his head.

"What? This is nothing like all those years ago." He said as he shook his head. "I highly doubt these two are like the maker and his wife."

The droid beeped again, making the golden droid gasp.

"Put them in positions to get together? Artoo, that's going too far!"

He beeped again while moving on his legs from side to side.

"Do we look like we have time for something like that? This is a serious mission."

R2 beeped again, making the protocol droid lower his head.

"Well, yes I do know it will take awhile to get to Alderaan through hyperspace… Artoo I still think this is a bad idea."

"Hmmm, perhaps not." Spoke Obi-Wan.

"Ben, what are they talking about?" Luke asked in confusion.

"If we were to give them some 'help', they may learn to try and talk things out and come to see their problems can be settled rather easily." The old jedi said with a smile. "They still have feelings, all they need is a small push in the right direction."

"But how can we push them? I don't know a thing on how that stuff works."

"We just need them to sit down and talk it out." He said as we cut to Greedo storming around angrily on the ship.

(I can't believe that guy! Proof that the stories aren't true and he's still too much of a jerk to see it! Ugh! If I had my back up blaster I'd help him see if my blaster is a fairytale!) She muttered as she kept walking before seeing R2 rolling towards her. (Get out of my way, I'm in no mood for a robotic garbage bin.)

He let out some beeps with the top part swiveling.

She rolled her eyes and began to walk past him, not seeing part of his front open up and a taser come out before hitting her in the leg. When it shocked her she jumped and fell on her side with a groan while he used his arm to grab her ankle and maneuver her around towards the door. (Damn….you...droid) She groaned as he pulled her into the room before letting go of her and leaving before the door shut. (Where...am I?)

"Kid, what do you want me to-Greedo?" Spoke Han in confusion and moved over near her while the door behind them closed. "What happened to you?"

(Stupid...droid..) She groaned as he helped her up.

"What are you talking about, why would he shock you?"

(How...the heck should I know?!) She got out while shaking her head and turned her head and walked over to the door before trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. (Hey, why's this door stuck?)

"What are you talking about, it's not stuck." He said as he walked over and tried to open it with no success. He frowned and tried inputting the code, but it didn't open before he grabbed at the edges and tried forcing them open. "Just need a little….elbow...grease!"

(Please, it is just like this crap ship to break down and get us stuck in here, let me out Solo!)

"I'm trying!" He frowned trying to put his back into forcing the door open before banging on it. "Hey Chewie! Kid! One of you guys open this thing up! I'm stuck in here with this crazy woman!"

(Crazy?! Please, I am anything but, if anyone's crazy it's you for sticking with this stupid ship!)

"Hey! I'll have you know that this thing ran the-"

(-Kessel run is under twelve parsecs, I fucking know! It's all you talk about when anyone challenges this ship, I know you only got through it that fast by dumb luck!)

He glared at her with her doing the same before he gave another bang on the door. "Chewie! I know you can hear me! I don't know what you're doing, but you better open up these doors!"

Meanwhile said wookie was playing a board game with R2 as Luke looked nervously at the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I get why you would be unsure, but there are times when those with a bond need to stick together, even if they think otherwise."

"Alright…" He said as Greedo groaned.

(I don't get why I dated you, you care more for this ship then you do anyone else!)

"And here we go again." He grumbled while hitting his head against the door. "You always pulled that excuse on me when we were together and you were in one of your moods."

(Because it's true! You know my ship is better and bigger, you could have sold this scrap heap and we could have done jobs together!)

"I keep telling you it wouldn't have worked!" He turned to her with a frown. "Your ship has more dents in it then this ship does on a good day. It's a deathtrap waiting to happen."

(And this one isn't?! The hyper drive fails half the time, the navigation goes on the fritz and in case you didn't notice, it locked us in this room!)

"That last part is probably Chewie's idea of some prank, well when I get out of here I'm gonna shave him bald!" Han called hitting the door again and hoping the wookie heard. "And it's hard to give it complete repairs when I've had to deal with people like you for instance."

(Like me?! People you abandon after taking all of their money and wasting it away on a pod racer? After running away with no note, no nothing?!) She shoved him while feeling that one hit her deep.

"I mean people after my head! I'm lucky if I don't run into someone wanting me dead, alive, or mostly dead because of that damn bounty Jabba put on me over one shipment, one!"

(Oh please, we both know I was after you for what you did to me, I don't give a womp rat's ass about the bounty!)

"Well until I get these guys to Alderaan safe and sound, you can forget ever getting your credits back, provided I even decide to pay you back after all the scorch marks you put in my ship."

(Oh screw you, you can barely see them, and I will get my money from you, you owe me damn it!) She snapped before tackling him to the ground making him grab her back as they started rolling around.

The others heard the sound of crashes and thuds making C-3PO tilt his head.

"It sounds to me like things have turned from bad to worse."

"Oh, I expected that to happen, they just need to blow off some steam first." Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

R2 made some beeps with C-3PO gasping.

"Artoo! Now that's quite vulgar of you."

(I am going to kill you and make a rug for my ship out of your hide!)

"I'd like to see you try!" He cried as they rolled around, punching and hitting each other in the small room in anger. "I always hated how easy you were to piss off, you were always a bitch when things didn't go your way!"

(Yeah well I always hated how much of a failure you were when you were so quick to run off! At this point Jabba probably deals with his problems more like a man, and he doesn't even have a spine)

Han managed to pin Greedo under him with her arms over her head. "Oh yeah? Well if you like him so much, why don't you go back and be one of his little dancing toys? He wouldn't turn down someone with a figure like yours."

(Fuck you! If I wanted to be ogled by a spineless creep I would have stayed with you!) She cried as she tried to get free. (Let go of me!)

"No way, the first chance I do you'll try and knock me off the old fashion way." He frowned while keeping her pinned and let out a tired sigh. "I swear, even after breaking up you manage to get things wound up."

(Oh please, if I remember correctly you were the one who got us into shit, we used to deal with the fallout together!) She huffed looking away with her trying to ignore the position they were in.

"Chewie! Old man! I swear if either of you don't get that door open I'm rip you all a new one!"

"Ignore them, they need to work out this on their own." Obi-wan said as Chewbacca groaned.

(I can't believe you sometimes, when did the great Han Solo get so low that he's doing transportation for the elderly?)

"Since the price is good. Since when did you spend the rest of your life trying to hold a grudge? I figured a big tough bounty hunter like you would drop it and go after someone else."

(Consider yourself a special case Solo, I don't care if a client flakes, I can just shoot him, but having someone I loved stabbing me in the back? Then it gets personal.) She huffed while looking up at him and their position. (You gonna keep me pinned like this all day?)

"That all depends on whether you can cool yourself down."

(Oh I'm perfectly calm, I'm not the one who's trying to recreate our night on Naboo.) She said smugly.

He looked down at her and coughed before getting off her and tried to sound cool. "That's not it at all, but if you brought it up I'm wondering if you can't let that go either."

(Oh please, you my be a backstabbing cheating slimeball, but one thing I can admit was that you were a good fuck.) She muttered as she looked away.

Han looked away while Greedo sat on the floor and looked at the opposite side with him trying to avoid thinking back on that night where the two of them really cut loose. It suddenly became quiet which made Luke look at the room with confusion.

"Ben, why's it quiet now?" He whispered.

"Because, they've finally calmed down and are starting to make some progress." He said with a smile. "Either that or they killed each other."

"Oh my." spoke C-3PO.

Inside the room the two of them sat on the floor while not daring to look at the other in the eyes.

'Damn it, what am I supposed to do now? No one is apparently coming, it seems like I'm stuck with her.'

'That damn droid, when I get out of here it's gonna be scrap.'

"Sooo… what have you been doing lately?"

(I was working on an old bounty for some pirates who tried raiding some of Jabba's spice vaults. At first I had some trouble, but I was lucky they were still nearby since those gamorrean guards helped work as shields.)

"Good for you… you still have that old junk heap of a ship?"

(Yes, and for your information it's a more recent model than this one and it has better guns, engines and durability.) she smirked while sounding smug.

"Well if it's still around I guess you didn't crash it, much."

(Oh ha ha, I still remember when I beat you on that race to yavin, I beat you by a full rotation!) She laughed as he scowled.

"One time, one time, and that was only 'cause I felt bad since you still couldn't aim to save your life, even after I taught you."

(Oh please, I'm apparently a good enough shot that you have to run away from me.) She chuckled before grasping her arm with a groan. (Thanks for the hole by the way.)

"First off I was worried one of your shots would blow a hole in my ship." He retorted before looking at her arm and moved over. "How's it feel?"

(Like I have a hole in my arm, it hurts a bit.) She muttered as he sighed.

"Let me guess, you haven't patched it up yet, huh?"

(Do I look like I'm carrying a first aid with me?) She frowned before wincing. (Damn it, I better not lose this, or I'm REALLY gonna be pissed.)

"Trust me, you won't." He said as he got up and looked around. "I should have a medkit in here, I'll patch you up before you bleed all over my ship."

(Gee thanks, you're such a gentleman.) She remarked sarcastically.

"I hope not, that'd be pretty scary." He chuckled as he pulled out a large orange kit from a shelf before setting it next to her and opening it. "Alright, now don't hit me, but you're gonna have to strip quick."

(What? Why? It's just my arm.)

"Yeah, but if we're gonna do this then I better try and clean up any blood you got on your body, unless you wanna wait until after my jobs done and we get back to tatooine just to get you back on your ship."

(Oh please, is this just an excuse to see me naked again?)

"Would you rather get fixed up so you can get yourself killed somewhere else, or on my ship?"

(Like I'd die here, the only thing dangerous here is getting tetanus from the rust.) She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, just do it and I'll try not to stare too much, unless you think you can patch it up with your one good arm." He raised an eyebrow.

She scowled before sighing. (Fine, but you better just patch me up, this isn't a free show.)

"If I wanted that I'd go and pay some girls to do it." He replied while she carefully pulled her clothes up and over her with a wince. "Especially Twi'leks, now those girls know what they're doing."

(Oh please, we both know those brightly skinned bimbos wouldn't cut it for you, you like a girl who can get just as dirty as you and then some.) She muttered while blushing a little feeling her skin exposed while Han moved a wet towel to the wound making her wince as he tried to clean up the blood.

"Wow Greedo, never thought I'd hear you sound jealous, again."

(Oh shut up, I'm not jealous, I'm just stating a fact, would you rather have some dumb bimbo who would act like a broken nail is the end of the world or a smuggler who can have your back in a firefight?)

"So you mean yourself?" He smirked making her blush and shake her head before jolting when he rubbed the wound. "Relax, this might sting, but it'll help."

(Damn it, did you put poison on that thing?) She groaned as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Just like old times, you can dish out pain but one blast and you're a baby."

(Like you and this ship?)

"Hey, don't talk about her that way, she's gotten me out of more scraps then I can count." He frowned making her smirk before he grabbed some gauze.

(Now who sounds like a baby?)

"You, maybe I should wrap up that mouth of yours once I'm done." He smirked as he began to wrap her arm.

(Oh ha ha, you're a real riot.)

"Yeah yeah." he chuckled as he finished gauzing her arm. "Alright, you should be good."

She moved her arm and felt it was better and cooled making her sigh and nod. (Thanks Solo, I needed that.)

"No problem, I hope you don't end up shooting me later." He chuckled as he got up.

(Maybe.) She said with a sigh as she picked up her clothes. She slipped them back on and watched the spot before it became quiet again. (Can I ask you a question Solo?)

"Go ahead."

(Why did you run after the pod race? Why did you run from me?)

Han looked at her and sighed before rubbing his head. "You mean besides you trying to rip my head off?"

(Yes, we both lost a lot of money, and we've been through worse….so why leave?)

"Well, in my experience, I figured if a woman was that angry with me, I took it as a sign they were either getting too close, or I pissed them off to the point they wanted me dead, so I ran off and got as far away as I could since with your anger, I knew you'd sooner feed me to the Sarlacc than let me get a word in."

(Nerfshit, sure I was mad about losing money, but do you know what made me pissed? Leaving me behind like I was a cheap whore you were done with, that pissed me off!)

"Well let's be honest, after losing that much credits I was doing what I knew was best to keep me breathing. If you were in my shoes and had to handle someone with anger issues, wouldn't you do the same?"

(No! I would have let them kick my ass and then apologized, you don't run away, that just makes me pissed as hell!) She glared standing up while he sighed.

"Look, I did the first thing to come to mind, what else do you want?"

(A big apology would be something!)

"Alright fine!" He groaned and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry for ditching you after we lost all that money, happy?"

(Yes! Thank you, that was all I fucking wanted!)

"Glad to hear it." He muttered as he rolled his eyes.

(Good….now what?)

"What do you mean?"

(Well, I got my apology, to me that seems like we're good, but there's still the matter of the money you owe me.) She said before looking him over and chuckling. (If you don't have the cash I'm sure we can find other means to pay me back.)

"Woah there, hold up." He held his hands up. "If you're talking about that, then you can forget about it. At least on my ship, I just had it cleaned."

(Aw come on, what's one more stain? If you want we could make it a long term pay plan~) She chuckled.

"I'm not saying no, especially to someone with a libido like yours, but if we're gonna get freaky, lets save it until after this job. I'm all for a pay plan like that, but maybe the credits I get can go towards a nice place we can stay at for a little bit."

(Sounds like a plan to me...though if you insist on not doing it, we could still have fun~" She called as she walked towards him andhim and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I swear you turn on the dime. One second you want my head, now you want me in bed."

(Oh shut up and just kiss me.) She said as she pulled his face to hers as moans began to come from the room.

"It seems we managed to help them."

"Oh my!" Spoke C-3PO who would have blushed had he could with R2 making more beeping sounds making the taller droid look down at him. "Artoo please! We do not need you making the situation more lewd and vulgar then it already is."

"Wow, I guess you were right Ben." Luke said as Chewbacca roared with a grin.

"You see? Sometimes a little push is needed to help those who need it. Those two actually remind me of two people who were in a way similar." Smiled Obi-Wan nostalgic with a sad look in his eyes.

(Omake)

The rebellion cheered as Princess Leia put a medal over Han and Luke's head. Both guys smiled as the rebels cheered and clapped loudly as the two turned and looked at the crowd. They nodded as they looked over the crowd as Han spotted a familiar green skinned alien in the front row.

"Hey kid? Why don't you keep them happy and show some of that force stuff, I gotta talk to someone."

"Let me guess, Greedo?" He asked with a grin as Han nodded and began to walk off the stage. He gave a shake of his head while the man reached the bounty hunter.

"Hey Greedo, think you can spare some time away from here?"

(Of course, though I think I'll need some company, do you know any handsome smugglers that have some free time?)

"I think I can make that happen, who knows, he might be almost as good looking as me."

(Sounds like he might be a bit delusional.) She chuckled as she took his arm and began to drag him away.

Han laughed as they got a bit away from the area before he stopped her. "Greedo, I was thinking, about what you told me earlier before we got wrapped up in this crazy war."

(What, about how I was going to ravish you once we got to Alderaan? I don't think we can do that now.)

"No, I mean the whole thing about your credits and ship. I was thinking there might be a way to make it work. What say you join me and Chewie and deal with any job together?"

(Really? You mean it?) She asked as her eyes lit up. (No bailing on me again?)

"Well I don't think I'd get far now that I'm on the empire's most wanted now. Besides, I'm pretty sure if I tried you'd talk Jabba into doubling my bounty."

(Oh you wouldn't even make it to the next planet alive with the bounty I'd make him put on you.) She chuckled as she tightened her grip. (You told that princess you were taken, right?)

"It never came up, but I'm pretty sure she'd get some idea. There's your jealous side again." He smirked. "If you're not into the idea I could always ask another little lady to join me and Chewie."

(No way, I'm the only lady in your life now Han, and don't you forget it.) She said as she pulled him closer to her. (Now then, I think the hero of the day deserves a better reward than this cheap medal, don't you agree?)

"With a butt like yours, who am I to say no?" He asked with a grin as she chuckled and pulled him into a nearby closet and closed the door before the sounds of moans began to come from it.


	93. Female Renji and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Renji and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rangiku snored while snoozing on her desk which was covered in numerous piles of paperwork. The floor around her was full of empty sake bottles, broken pens and various office supplies. All in all it looked like a pigsty.

Which is what Toshiro came to while carrying a fresh pile and felt his eye start to twitch. "Rangiku, wake up!" He snapped as he slammed the pile on top of the papers already on her desk, shaking her out of her sleep.

"Huh? Wha? Oh hey captain, it's just you." She yawned while rubbing her eye with a smile. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven in the morning, and you better be sober, I need all of this paperwork done by tonight."

"Aw come on captain, it sounds like I need to get to bed instead. Can't all this paperwork be done tomorrow?"

"No, you've been putting this off for far too long, and don't even think about taking a 'trip' to the hotsprings, I overheard Renji bragging about taking you to the bar after your last one."

"Please captain? I'll get it done for sure, promise." She pleaded before getting an idea and stretched with her chest bouncing making Toshiro blush. "I've been a good girl, you can even keep an 'extra' close eye if you're unsure."

"Rangiku, if you don't get to work on these I'm going to freeze every fresh sake bottle you bring close to the compound, whether you're holding it or not."

"What?! You can't do that!" She cried in shock as she folded her arms under her breasts. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, are you sure you can't just let it slide?"

"Absolutely not." He turned and walked out of the office making his lieutenant groan and fall face first back on her desk.

"Uuuugh, I hate this stupid paperwork, I'm too young to have to worry about all this, a woman in her prime has to enjoy life, not sign papers!" She grumbled before standing up and rubbed her head. "I gotta do something to help me unwind, but the captain won't let me go and get drunk. Hmm...I know! A small prank on someone will help me feel energized. Nothing real big, just something that no one will see coming and get me to laugh." She said as she tapped her chin before grinning. "Ooh! I got it, I bet I could get something from the research division that can make people's hair fall out or something and pour it in the male hotsprings!" She chuckled with a grin.

She got up and carefully slipped out of the office through the window before rushing off towards the building where Mayuri was heating a beaker and watching it.

"Just a little bit longer...perfect!" He said as he used a pair of tongs and moved the beaker over to an empty glass jar and carefully poured the hot liquid in before closing it with a cork. "There we are, once this cools I'll begin testing, I hope my hypothesis is correct." he muttered as he set the jar on an empty shelf to cool. "Since it's getting a bit late, I'll go ahead and have a little snack. Nemu!"

"Yes captain?" She asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Go fetch me something to snack on, I feel dinner was far too light to satisfy my hunger."

"Yes sir, please wait in the breakroom as I fetch your meal." She said before walking away.

"I think she'll be the perfect test subject for you my pretty." He grinned at the jar before walking out of the room while failing to notice a secret hatch open under one of his tables.

"Man, I'm glad we convinced Nemu to add this place to the SWA's secret tunnels." Rangiku said as she climbed out. 'So long as Mayuri doesn't find out I can go in and out no problem. Now what sort of goodies does he have today?' She wondered as she began to look around with a grin. 'No, too big, too smelly...this one is just poison, come on, where's the good stuff?'

That's when she spotted the glowing jar on the shelf making her grin ear to ear. "Well well, what have we here?" She said as she walked towards it. "If it's glowing that's a good sign as any, right?" She reached up and felt it was warm so she grabbed a nearby glove, slipped it on, and carefully picked it up. "Whatever it is it'll probably be just what I need." She said as she made her way back to the tunnel. "And if it isn't I can just say I was passed out on my desk."

She headed on through it, popped back up outside, and walked while looking at it. "I wonder what this will do? Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll actually make the men go bald." That's when she recalled where Renji was and chuckled evilly. "Luckily for me I already have someone in mind who can answer that." She said as she began to make a beeline for the men's bathhouse.

With Renji we see him relaxing in one of the pools reserved for lieutenants in nothing but his bandanna. He sighed in content and was feeling his muscles unwind while he felt close to just dozing off since the water was extra hot tonight. "Ahhh, this is nice, this definitely makes up for all that paperwork." He sighed in content, unaware of the buxom blonde sneaking in behind some large rocks.

She snickered silently and peaked out to spot Renji with his back to her. 'Alright, just gotta splash this over him and hide so he doesn't know it's me. I'm getting all giddy just imagining his expression!' She thought as she undid the cork of the bottle and got ready. 'Alright, here we go, three….two….one….now!'

Renji stretched out his arms before suddenly feeling something wet fall on him from behind making him jump and turn just as Rangiku ducked down while he frowned. "Hey what's the big idea! Is someone else in here?"

'Alright, now all I have to do is wait for the results.' She thought as she heard Renji splash around as he tried to see who had hit him with the liquid.

"Don't try to hide! I know you're in here!" He yelled standing up and touching the concoction and saw it was purple. "What the hell is this gunk? Were you trying to dye my hair!?" He called as he tried to brush it off only for it to end up spreading it. "I swear if I end up with purple skin I will not rest until I find you!"

'Now a purple Renji? Oh man I can already feel my ribs busting!' Thought Rangiku covering her mouth and snickering behind them.

"I'm lieutenant Renji and I can have you punished for attacking a superior officer!" He called, hoping that would get the culprit to step out as the liquid began to drip into the water, turning it the same shade of purple with a few gasy whisps coming from the surface. He sniffed and looked down at the water with a frown. "This stuff smells like peaches."

'Peaches? Huh, well at least it doesn't smell like dog shit...did I just throw a bath bomb at him?' She thought curiously as Renji looked at the water with a frown.

He started to move out and grabbed his towel, but groaned when he suddenly felt a shock go through him. "Ugh, what is this...was that poison?" He groaned as he felt his muscles begin to shrink as he held his head as he stumbled back into the water.

'Poison? Crap! I didn't think about that! I just grabbed it without thinking!' She thought nervously as she poked out to see Renji's waist shrink as his facial features began to become softer as his lips became more plump. Her eyes widened while Renji groaned with his voice turning more higher and softer. "Holy shit!"

"W-Who's there?" He groaned as his chest began to grow as two large orbs began to form on his chest, stretching out his tattoos to cover the new additions to the red headed reapers body.

"Oh man, Renji!" Rangiku ran over with Renji holding his head and started to feel his dick recede into his body while stumbling back. "I-I didn't mean to cause this I swear!"

"R-Rangiku? You did this?" Renji groaned as her arms and legs began to lose all their hair as her bottom began to grow a bit larger, giving her an hourglass figure.

Rangiku's jaw dropped while stunned as Renji sat on a nearby rock and hissed while rubbing 'her' head with closed eyes. 'Oh man, the captain's gonna kill me!'

"Ugh… what's happening…." She groaned as her breasts stopped growing, leaving her with a pair that rivaled Rangiku's as she shook her head. "Everything feels fuzzy…"

"Um, Renji? Are you feeling...ok?" 'Of course he's not ok Rangiku! He just became a woman!'

"I...I don't know…" She groaned as she clutched her head as it throbbed, making her groan. "My head hurts…."

"Maybe you just need some ice, get comfy while I go get some." She said nervously as she got up. "Just stay here and please remain calm, ok?"

"I'll try, but damn it, it feels like I got bashed into a wall…" She groaned as Rangiku quickly left.

'Oh shit, I fucked up, I fucked up big time, I turned Renji into a chick!' She thought nervously as she looked around for some ice. 'Ok Rangiku, stay calm, don't freak out...oh man I'm freaking out already!' She thought as she held her head. 'Alright, I just need to relax and not freak out, as long as Renji is here I can try to find a way to fix hi- er, her, before anyone else finds out.'

"Time for fun in the water." Sighed a voice before Rangiku spotted Yachiru walking past wearing a towel with a smile and held a rubber duck.

'Noooo! Shit shit shit, I can't let her find Renji!' She thought as she raced towards the tiny lieutenant. "Yachiru hang on."

"Oh? Hi Boobie-chan!"

"Hi Yachiru, where are you heading?" She asked as she stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"I came to relax and get nice and wet in the big bath!" She smiled while squeezing her duck.

"NO!" She said quickly before coughing. "I mean, you don't want to do that, the water is really nasty and purple."

"But I can't go back to the other one, Nana got upset when I was saying how difference she was to Boobies so I figured I could come here and relax."

"Oh, um… you don't want to do that." She said as Yachiru started to try and get past her.

"Why not?" She asked while Rangiku tried using her arms to hold her back, only for the short girl to quickly crawl up her arms and jump down behind her.

"B-Because it's messy! The water wasn't cleaned yet!"

"Nuh-uh, I passed Ukki and he said they were cleaned this morning!" She said as she ran to the door.

'No, I can't let her see Renji, and who knows what that water will do to her! If anything happens to her Kenpachi will kill me!' She ran at Yachiru just as she opened the door and ran to the water, only to stop as Renji was drying herself off with a towel making the pink haired girl freeze on the spot.

"Who are you?" She asked in confusion. "Are you Boobie-chan 2?"

"Huh? Yachiru-san? What do you mean?" asked Renji confused while drying her hair and looked at Rangiku. "Rangiku, did you get some ice? I wanted to use it outside of the pool since it might feel weird if part of me is hot and the other is cool."

"Um, uh...no, I didn't, I saw Yachiru and got distracted." She said in confusion. 'Why is she acting so calmly, shouldn't Renji be freaking out more?'

"Hey! You look like Ren-Ren!" Spoke Yachiru moving over and looked her over with confusion. "But you look like Boobie-chan at the same time."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Renji asked in confusion. "I don't remember you calling me Ren-Ren before, don't you usually call me Boob-Boob?"

"No way, I would have remembered that." She shook her head while tapping her chin. "But you look like Boobie-chan's sister."

"I've told you before, I'm not related to her. Unlike her, I try to finish my paperwork." Deadpanned Renji.

'Wait… what is happening, why is Renji acting like this, like he's been a girl before?' Rangiku thought in confusion as she watched the two lieutenants talk.

"Huh...I guess I've never seen you before, I always remember a face and nickname, so you need a new one!"

Renji groaned with Rangiku so surprised she failed to notice a few more lieutenants make their way to the pool.

"Hey Rangiku, aren't you way overdressed to be in a hot spring?" Asked Momo curiously before spotting Yachiru and Renji. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

"Why are you girls in here?" Asked Hisagi with a blush before spotting Renji and turned red to the point he got a nosebleed and covered it.

"This part is reserved for all lieutenants, male and female included."

"I don't remember her." Spoke Izuru.

"She's new, I've never seen her before so she needs a new nickname!" Yachiru said as she moved around Renji.

"Um, could you just keep calling me Ren-Ren, spirit king knows it's better than Boob-Boob."

"Ren-Ren?" Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "Just who are you? You look familiar."

"What are you all talking about, I'm Renji, and watch where you're looking." She said with a frown as the other's eyes widened as Rangiku groaned. "Try and ogle me and you'll be eating your Zanpakuto with a straw."

"Renji?! What are you talking about, you can't be him!" Cried Momo in shock.

"Of course it's me, and what do you mean him?" She asked annoyed. "I'm a woman!"

"Um...no, you're not, or at least weren't, you were a guy!" Cried out Hisagi as Rangiku began to panic.

"Do I look like a guy!"

"Ha ha ha, we're just joking!" Rangiku said nervously as she grabbed the others minus Yachiru who moved out of her grasp. "We're going to go talk about something over in the corner quick, stay here!"

Renji raised an eyebrow as Rangiku dragged the others away as quick as she could. "I wonder what's up with them?"

Once they were in a corner Rangiku let go of them and looked at them nervously. "So...I guess you're wondering what's going on, huh?"

"Yeah, what happened to Renji?" Asked Kiyone. "He's...a woman!"

"Yeah...that might be a little bit my fault." She said nervously. "I just wanted to make his hair fall out, not give him boobs!"

"Oh god Rangiku, what did you do this time?" Groaned Nanao rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I may have snuck into Mayuri's lab and 'borrowed' a vial of glowing purple liquid?" She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Were you drunk?!" Cried Isane in shock.

"No, Toshiro made it clear if I was he'd keep any sake from the barracks."

"Then what made any of your plan sound like a good idea?!" Cried out Kiyone in annoyance.

"I just wanted to prank someone and get a good laugh! Is that so wrong?"

"There's a difference between pranking someone and turning them into a woman!" They all shouted as Rangiku shrunk down a bit.

"Well… that might not be the only problem."

"Oh great." Muttered Izuru.

"I think Renji's mind may have also changed...she hasn't freaked out at all since she changed and keeps responding to stuff like she's always been a woman."

"We already got that." Frowned Nanao. "Now tell us, what did you put on him to do this in the first place?"

"Um… I'm not exactly sure, it was just a random purple liquid, I don't remember seeing a label on the bottle."

All of them facepalmed hearing that making her chuckle embarrassed.

"So let me get this straight, you pick a random bottle of glowing liquid from a lab of a madman who dissects people for fun for a prank, and now Renji is a female, and thinks he's female, anything else you need to tell us or is that it?" Nanao asked with a frown.

"Pretty much."

"Ok, so how do we fix this?" Isane asked as she turned to look over where Renji and Yachiru were only to find them gone. "Oh no, where did they go?"

"Wha- oh shit!" Rangiku swore. "This is bad, this is very bad! Not only is Renji now gone as a girl and with new memories, but Yachiru is with her!"

"Things just got worse." Sighed Hisagi.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad...right?" Asked Ikkaku as the others just stared at him.

"Again, YACHIRU, took her away."

"Ah… point taken." He said as we cut to said shinigami who were fully dressed.

"Ugh, are you sure this is mine, it feels weird...I think this is a guys uniform." Asked Renji looking at her clothes which seemed looser as they walked down the road.

"Yep, it sure is Boob-Boob-chan!" Yachiru said with a smile.

"I just don't get why everyone acted weird. Calling me a guy? Must be losing their eyesight."

"Yeah, it's really weird Boob-Boob-chan!" Giggled Yachiru as Renji sighed.

"Do you really need to call me that?"

"Yep!" She laughed with a smile. "It's fun to say, almost as much as chasing after Icchi with Kenny!"

Renji blinked hearing that while thinking about Ichigo briefly and shook her head with a cough. "Still, maybe I should head back to my division for now and try getting a new uniform."

"Nah, let's just steal one of Boob-chan's!" Cried Yachiru with a grin.

"Huh, well she always has hers open, so one of them might fit." She said with a shrug as they began to head towards the tenth division. "I'm sure she won't mind."

"That's the spirit!" She called as they neared the building. "You and Boob-chan are sisters after all!"

Renji sighed and shook her head. "No, for the last time I'm not her sister."

"But you look like her."

"What? No I don't."

"But you have bright long hair, big boobs, you're her sister!"

"Our bodies looking similar doesn't mean we're related!" She cried as she entered the building and began to walk through the halls. "Ok, her room should be around here somewhere, right?"

"Boob-chan! Where are you?!"

"I don't think she'll already be here." Sweatdropped Renji. "Remember? We left her at the hot springs."

"Oh right, hehe!" She laughed before stopping. "Here's Boob-chan's room!"

Renji opened it and slipped inside and went to the closet before looking around in it. "Ok, she won't miss one change of clothes, right?"

(Later)

"You look great Boob-Boob-chan!"

"Well I definitely feel like I filled it out." Renji said as she looked down at the robe that showed off her large pair of breasts. "We better get out of here before she catches us." She said before the door slammed open and a furious Toshiro holding a large stack of paperwork stormed in.

"Rangiku! You ran off again!" He yelled with the paperwork covering his eyesight. "What did I tell you!"

"Huh? But I-."

"Save it! Get back to your desk and finish the paperwork before I freeze your legs to the ground so you can't run away!" He plopped the paper in her hands and stamped out of the room.

"...but I'm not her." She said in confusion as Yachiru laughed.

"You look so much like Boob-chan that he thought you were her!"

"Shut up." She muttered as she set the paperwork on the bed. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, we gotta have fun! Let's find Icchi and beat him up!"

Renji blushed when the orange haired substitute was mentioned and shook her head. "That's crazy, he's in the human world right now."

"Nuh-uh, me and Kenny saw him earlier today, we tried to fight him but he got away!"

"Wait, you mean he's here? In the Soul Society?"

"Yep!" She cheered with a smile.

Renji let that sink in while feeling her heart beat increase. "Ichigo's here...say, would you mind helping me find him?"

"Sure thing, I was gonna have Kenny and me hunt him down later for fun anyway!"

"Great, I'll let Kenpachi spar with him after I have some time with him, ok?"

"Ok Boob-Boob-chan."

"Great, now let's go before Toshiro comes back." Spoke Renji as the two headed out of the division quickly. "So, where did you last see Ichigo?"

"Um, me and Kenny thought we cornered him at division thirteen but Ruki-Ruki said he ran past them so we left!"

"Um...I think she might have lied to you."

"Eh? Why would she do that?"

"So she could spend some time with Ichigo and so he could escape Kenpachi?"

"That sounds silly." Giggled Yachiru making Renji deadpan.

"I still think we should check." She said as she shook her head.

(Later)

Yachiru was riding on Renji's back making the woman sigh with annoyance.

'How can Kenpachi deal with this? She keeps crawling over me like a little monkey.' She thought as she felt Yachiru's feet dig into her sides in an attempt to make her go faster. 'At least I kept her from crawling back into my cleavage.'

"Faster Boob-Boob-chan, a horsey should go faster!"

"How come you don't call Kenpachi that?"

"Because Kenny is Kenny, he's better than any horsey!" She said like it was oblivious.

Renji sighed before noticing Rukia came barreling around the corner and nearly ran into them, swerving around on her heel and slammed into the wall making the two of them confused and Yachiru giggling.

"What the hell's going on Rukia?"

"I forgot that I was supposed to meet with Nii-chan today, I was to busy catching up with Ichigo!" She groaned, not looking at the person she was talking to as she got up.

"Where is he then?"

"He's relaxing under one of the trees in the courtyar- who are you?" She asked as she turned to Renji in confusion.

"Oh come on Rukia, not you too." She groaned rubbing her face. "What's with everyone today? It's me! Renji!"

"Renji?!" She said in shock. "That...that's impossible!"

"Yeah, your name is Boob-Boob-chan!"

"Not helping!" She set Yachiru down and pointed to her face. "Look at me Rukia! You've known me since we were kids!"

"Yeah, but you look….different!" She cried, not knowing what to say.

"I know, I borrowed one of Rangiku's robes."

"I don't mean that." She deadpanned before pointing at her face. "I meant the fact you're a woman."

"Really, is that so shocking? I've always been a woman." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my Ichig- I mean just Ichigo." She said with a blush as she began to walk past Rukia.

"W-Wait! This isn't something to just wave off!"

"Look, I don't get why you, Yachiru-san, and everyone else is so surprised, but right now I wanna go talk to Ichigo about something. Why don't you two play until I get back?"

"Yay, new horsey!" Yachiru cheered as she launched herself at Rukia, hitting her like a tiny pink rocket.

Rukia stumbled and tried speaking up while Yachiru got on her shoulders. "H-Hey! I don't have time to play right now."

"Quiet boobless horsey! I wanna go take a bath, to the hot springs!" She laughed as she pulled on Rukia's hair like reins.

"Ow!" She cried out with annoyance with Renji sighing in relief.

'Sorry Rukia, but I need a break from her.' She thought as she entered the thirteenth division. 'Now where are you Ichigo?'

With said substitute, he was casually walking around the division with boredom. 'You know, when you're not fighting or running for your life this place is kind of dull, huh?'

' **Sounds to me king like you need to find something better.** ' Chuckled his hollow half.

'Yeah, but what exactly am I supposed to do around here?' He thought, unaware of the figure that spotted him.

'There he is!' Thought Renji who felt her heart beat faster and shook her head and tried taking a deep breath. 'Calm down Renji, don't get so worked up. You're just gonna go up and talk to him like normal.' She thought as she steeled herself before she began to walk towards him. 'It's just Ichigo… handsome, handsome Ichigo who helped save your best friend who's like a sister to you… this isn't helping me calm down!' She thought as her face turned even more red.

Ichigo hummed to himself before feeling a pat on his shoulder and turned, before his eyes widened out in shock while his hollow half whistled.

"Hey Ichigo, I didn't know you were around." Smiled Renji while keeping it together.

"R-Renji?" He asked in shock as he stared at her red hair and familiar tattoos. "W-What happened to you?"

"Really? You too?" She groaned as she held her head. "Why does everyone keep saying that, is this some kind of prank?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, let me make this really clear. I. Am. A. Woman! I've been told I'm a guy but I'm not!" She yelled out in irritation. "Look at me! What part of me looks like a guy? Is it my hair? My attitude? Personality? What, what?!"

"Um, uh...well I….I don't…" He stuttered as he looked down at her large breasts with a blush.

"See, even you can tell I'm a woman, I wouldn't have these if I was a guy!" She cried as she put her hands on her breasts before realizing he had been staring at them. She blushed and tried closing the robe up and averted her eyes. "L-Look, quit staring at them!"

Ichigo peeled his eyes away with his hollow laughing it's head off. 'S-Shut up! This isn't the time to laugh!'

' **Oh but it is King, the loud idiot is now a smoking hot bombshell, this is fucking hilarious!** ' His hollow laughed as Ichigo groaned.

"L-Look, I am a woman, not a man, alright?" Renji said with a blush as she tried to calm herself down.

"Uh, sure, whatever you say." He coughed while trying to calm down his blush. "So….what brings you here?"

"I came when I heard you were here and figured I'd drop by and see how you were doing, that's all." She said as she looked away. "So...how are things back in the world of the living, are you dating that Orihime girl?"

"Wait what?"

"I-I mean how's school!" She quickly changed the subject with a cough. "You mentioned how annoying it was, so I was just curious."

"Ok...well, it's been the usual, I've had to skip classes to hunt hollows but besides that everything's been fine." He said with a shrug. 'Why did she ask about Orihime?'

'Damn it! Why did I ask him something like that?' She thought with a blush. 'Hold it together, you don't want to come off as desperate, you know what your feelings are and your history with him, if I just keep it together I might be able to come out of this successful!' She thought before grinning. "So..are you doing anything right now?"

"Not really."

"Well, maybe I can help. Why don't you and I have a little sparring match?"

"Um….sure, why not?" He said with a shrug. 'Ok, at least Renji is still acting the same way for the most part.'

"Great, then let's get to it." She said with a grin as she pulled out Zabimaru.

Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and took a stance across from her with neither making the first move. Suddenly Ichigo rushed forward and took a swing at her as she jumped back, his blade barely cutting her robes.

Renji smirked and swung Zabimaru which extended out, but Ichigo batted it away while she lunged and swung her fist at him. "My my Ichigo, if I didn't know better I'd say you were getting slower, all that time in the human world is making you dull."

"That's what you think." He swung Zangetsu down and stabbed the ground and managed to move himself away from the fist by pushing up on the handle and grabbed her wrist, pulled her in close, and used the momentum to pull her down to the ground while bringing a foot down onto her stomach. "If anything you're the one who's gotten rusty."

"Oh my Ichigo, pinning a girl down against her will, and you didn't even get me dinner first." She said with a small blush as his eyes went wide.

"W-Wait, this isn't...I didn't…" He started before she swung Zabimaru at him, making him jump back.

"Ha! I can't believe you got distracted over something so cheesy." She laughed as she got up. 'I wouldn't exactly mind if he did that after the spar though.'

"D-Don't just go saying stuff like that so casually!" He blushed with his hollow half busting a gut laughing. 'Stow it!'

"Aw, is big bad Ichigo scared of little old me?" She asked teasingly before rushing towards him again. "Don't get distracted so easily!"

"You make it hard not to!" He cried as he held his sword up and blocked Zabimaru as they pushed against each others blade.

"Oh please, you didn't hesitate when we fought before, remember?" She questioned pushing back harder. "You fought with all you had when you tried to save Rukia."

"Well, let's just say there are new circumstances that are making it hard to focus." He muttered as he pushed back as well.

"Like what?" She asked curiously. 'Does...he have feelings for me, is that why he's not going all out?'

"I'd rather not say." He muttered while briefly glancing at her chest with his hollow whistling. 'You're not helping!'

' **I never said I was, look at those bags of fun, they're bigger than that crazy redhead you hang out with! Hey, mind if I take over, I wanna have some fun!** '

'That's not gonna happen! Renji's a guy and I'm not gay!'

' **Hey, what we're fighting right now isn't a guy, doesn't think it's a guy and is a total bombshell, I'm gonna go ahead and say hitting that wouldn't be gay.** '

Ichigo groaned before finding himself knocked back with part of Zabimaru cutting into his arm making him hiss in pain.

"Keep your head in the game Ichigo, I'm not going to go easy on you!" She called as she rushed towards him. 'What's up with him, he is really distracted right now.'

"Damn it." He muttered before swinging up and knocked Zabimaru off course and moved it close before swinging his fist which met her cheek.

"Gah!" She cried as she was knocked back as he faced forward and sliced at her, cutting open the front of her robed and leaving a shallow cut on her chest.

His eyes widened seeing cleavage and wound up popping a nosebleed.

"Hey, watch where you're looking!" She cried as she saw the nosebleed and where his eyes were looking. "At least take me to dinner first before you start taking a peak!"

'She sounds like Rangiku saying that!' He thought with a groan as she stood up.

"Alright, that's it, we can't keep this up if you keep getting distracted Ichigo!"

"I-I'm not distracted."

"Oh yeah? Well that nosebleed of yours says otherwise, you're not fighting me as hard as usual, you're not focused on the fight!"

"Because it's not like last time!" He spoke while shaking his head. "How can I focus when you have those!?"

"What, Rangiku's robes?"

"No! T-Those!" He cried as he pointed at her chest.

"You've seen these plenty of times before, never distracted you then so they shouldn't be a problem now."

"No, I haven't!" He cried with a groan. "Look, just cover up, ok?"

She growled before stamping over and grabbed the front of his robes. "Quit being a baby damn it! If this is some kind of prank I'm done with it! I'm a woman you bastard, so deal with it!"

"It's not that easy. It's a lot to take in...and I think you're the one who's pulling a prank on me Renji, how the hell did you turn into a girl?!"

"GAAAH! That's it!" She let go and looked at her sword. "Zabimaru! Both of you get out of here!"

"Renji, come on, you know you were a guy, what the hell happened?!" Ichigo cried as he backed up as her sword began to glow.

"Well I'm about to prove you wrong." She frowned as her Zanpakuto spirit came out with the two looking annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Tell this idiot that I'm a woman damn it! I'm tired of people telling me that I'm a guy!"

"But you are dumbass." Remarked Saru with Hebi raising an eyebrow and looking Renji over.

"I think she's bigger than you Saru."

"Fuck you Hebi….and holy shit, she might be." Said the monkey woman in surprise as she looked Renji over.

"Look, can you two just please tell this idiot that I've always been a woman?"

"You haven't." Frowned Hebi in annoyance. "You've been a guy since day one."

"See, I'm a woma- wait, what?!" She cried in confusion.

"You've been a guy idiot!" Yelled Saru while facepalming. "Honestly, what makes you think otherwise?"

"W-Well, there's the fact I actually am a woman for starters!" She cried in shock. "And secondly I remember being a woman for as long as I can remember." She said as she held her head with a groan.

"Oh yeah? Then tell us just what events you remember as a woman."

"I remember growing up with Rukia, becoming a shinigami, Ichigo rescuing her from execution… I remember everything as a woman, this doesn't make sense!" She groaned as Hebi and Saru's forms began to flicker.

"Well it's the truth, and my money's on that cow lady doing something." Remarked Saru before looking at Hebi. "If you were as big as you it'd even things out with your fat ass, maybe you should ask for tips."

"Shut up you brat!" She growled angrily as they flickered again. "What the hell… Saru, do you feel weird or is it just me?"

"I don't know what yo- Ah! Yep, I'm feeling it." He groaned. "Wait, we're part of Renji's soul, if his mind and body has changed...does that mean his soul is gonna change too?"

"Crap! You!" Hebi looked at Ichigo. "You better find out what's going on and fast!"

"I don't even know what's going on!" He cried in confusion.

"Crap, my voice is changing!" Squeaked Saru with a higher tone while feeling his body shrink a little. "What is happening Hebi?!" Saru cried as his waist shrank.

"Since Ranji got his body and soul changed, we have to change too! Damn it Ichigo, you better fix this!"

"I just said I don't know how!" He yelled annoyed before they saw Hebi start to actually grow, in height and mass with her chest slowly shrinking into a firm chest with a more masculine face and more muscle on her limbs.

"God damn it!" She cried as her voice became deeper as her woman hood began to stretch out and turn into a male genitalia.

"This feels weird!" Spoke up Saru feeling his dick recede inside with Renji dropping her jaw in shock. "Make it stop Hebi!" She cried as her butt began to grow rapidly as her chest began to inflate slowly.

"I can't!"

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo said in shock as he stared at the two new Zanpakuto spirits.

"I-I'm a guy!" Cried Hebi as he looked down at himself in shock.

"I'm a girl!" Spoke up Saru looking herself over with wide eyes.

"This….this isn't possible!" Renji cried in shock before both her head and her Zanpakuto's heads began to feel fuzzy.

"Ugh, now what's happening?" Groaned Hebi holding his head. "I just know this is your fault Saru, you bottom heavy bitch."

"Oh stuff it you hard headed imbecile!"

"Ugh, do you two always have to fight when you come out?" Renji groaned as she shook her head. "I swear, you two are like an old married couple."

"Like I'd consider marrying someone as flat chested as this pipsqueak."

'What the hell, one second they were freaking out now they're acting like nothing happened?' Ichigo thought in confusion. "Hey, weren't we figuring out why Renji's a girl?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Saru with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean Renji became a girl, you two were telling her the truth, about being a guy, and then you two just changed gender all of a sudden."

"Geez, what the hell are you on strawberry, we've always been like this and Renji was always a woman." Chuckled Hebi, making Ichigo look at him in shock.

"What?! But you two...you just...I just...GAH!" He facepalmed. "Ok, you know what? I'm gonna go find someone to help me out here, because I am completely lost on what's going on."

"Wait, you're leaving? But I just saw you again!" Renji called as she walked towards him. "I mean, we were still sparring."

"Then come with me, then you'll see what I'm trying to get across."

"You mean….a date?" She asked with a blush.

"What?!" He gaped with a blush with the two spirits snickering.

"Wow, who knew someone was actually gonna ask Renji out on a date. I figured she was gonna be chasing after her captain this whole time." snickered Saru.

"Hey! I'm not into the captain!"

"So you admit you're into someone else?" Hebi raised an eyebrow.

"Well….yes, I might be interested in a certain substitute shinigami." She said with a blush as Ichigo's eyes widened. She looked over and facepalmed. 'Shit! I just said that out loud!'

"You...you...huh?!"

"Oh great you broke him." Said Saru as she rolled her eyes. "You better fix him with a kiss~."

"S-Shut up!" She blushed before they saw Ichigo pass out making her groan and glare at them. "Sometimes you two make things worse."

"Aw, don't worry about it. Here, we'll help you." Said Hebi as he walked over and picked Ichigo up. "Alright, let's go to your room."

"Fine." She turned before the three suddenly saw Unohana walk over with a smile with Isane and several other lieutenants behind her.

"Excuse me, but could you explain what's going on here?"

"Ichigo passed out when he found out Renji here had a crush on him." Chuckled Saru.

"I do not!"

Unohana raised an eyebrow and walked up to Renji before holding her face and looked her face over before grabbing her arm and felt the muscles. "Hmm, this is quite perplexing."

"Um...Unohana-sama, what are you doing?" Renji asked in confusion.

"Seeing if what the others have been saying were true." She replied before tapping her chin. "I'll need you to come to the fourth division for a thorough check up."

"What? Why? I feel perfectly fine." She asked on confusion before getting a dark feeling from Unohana. "O-On the other hand, I could use a quick check up…"

"That's what I thought, now come long." She said as she began to lead her away as Hebi and Saru followed them with Ichigo.

"I wonder why she wants to check in on Renji?" Said Saru curiously.

"Probably some route thing." Shrugged Hebi with a smirk. "Maybe she could check you and see if she can fix that drooping ass of yours."

"Screw you Hebi, you monkey brained asshole." Muttered Saru with a frown.

(Later)

"Unohana-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you need to look me over in the nude?"

"To see if what the other lieutenants have told me regarding your change in gender."

"W-What? But they're crazy, I've always been a woman, you know that." She said as she tried to cover herself with a blush.

"Renji-san, that is false. You have always been a male, except now."

"Unohana, that's insane, I remember being a woman, I feel like a woman, hell I look like a woman!" She cried as she pointed at her breasts.

"I can assure you, from all the routine check ups every division is required to take, you have been a man. I have visual proof if you need it."

"But...but….that can't be right, I don't remember being a man, a-and what about my feeling towards Ichi-." She started before covering her mouth.

"Oh? Your feelings towards Ichi?" She smiled while grabbing a nearby folder that showed numerous pictures taken. "I wonder who that could be short for?"

"D-Don't worry about it, it was a slip of the tongue!" She said as her face turned as red as her hair.

"Whatever you say Renji-san." She remarked with a chuckle as she handed Renji the folder which she opened and looked at the pictures with confusion. "These were the last pictures taken from your last few check ups."

"W-What?" She asked in shock as she stared at a very much male Renji in shock. "T-This is impossible….what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well from what I managed to get from Rangiku, it seems she spilled a serum over you she 'borrowed' from Mayuri, who heard and was livid. It seems the serum was meant to change a person's gender for several purposes, but when we mentioned your change in memory he seemed confused. He believes your change in memories was a side effect caused by it. You believe you've always been a woman, but the truth is the opposite in fact."

"So everything I remember, everything I thought I knew….is a lie?" She asked as she looked down at the pictures.

"Well that depends. How much do you recall during your first meeting of Kurosaki-san? Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, me and the captain were taking back Rukia, he stood in the way and we tried to kill him." She said as she shook her head. "I remember every single detail, except in every memory I'm a woman."

"Then you can notice something right away. Other than the subtle changes to your gender, everything that's happened is entirely YOU. What about when you helped him save Rukia-san?"

"Well for starters, I thought it was a stupid way of him just throwing her to me without any warning. If I dropped her I'd be pissed off, but I'm just glad captain didn't kill him."

"Then you can see my point. Everything that happened is real, it's just your personal memories of how it came to be. Especially regarding your feelings."

"B-but I was a male….does that mean I'm gay….or was gay? I'm so confused." She groaned as she held her head.

"Well, I believe you acquired subtle feelings for him when you were a man, but when you changed it manifested into a crush you've always believed in. You probably got it from your fights with him." Teased Unohana.

"N-not on purpose! It just happened!" She cried with a blush. "So….what happens now? Do I change back into a male, do I stay like this? What do I do?"

"I don't know. As far as I know the potion doesn't have an antidote, meaning you might have to stay like this in the meantime." She said with a sigh. "And I am afraid it's power over you is quite strong, along with changing your appearance and memories it changed your very soul, something like that isn't easily fixed."

Renji groaned and rubbed her face while feeling everything was so sudden and heavy on her back. "This sucks."

"On the upside though, your friends have been waiting outside to hear how you've been doing. Even as a woman they still stand by you, showing that your personality is just the same and what happened in the past is no illusion."

"R-really?" She asked as she began to smile.

"Yes, I even think your Ichi is out there too." She said with a chuckle as Renji blushed. "You can get dressed and go see them, just keep in mind, any kind of over exertion in here will not be tolerated."

"Y-Yes ma'am." She nodded and moved to get dressed while shaking her head.

"Good, now get dressed, I'll go tell them you'll be out in a minute." She said as she reached the door before stopping. "Oh, and before I forget, Yachiru inducted you into the SWA while you were in here, see you at the next meeting."

Renji sighed and shook her head. 'Why am I not surprised? I kept telling her to forget it, and she goes and does it anyway. Kenpachi really needs to rein her in.' She thought as she began to put on the new robes Unohana had left her.

With Ichigo, he and Rukia were waiting on a bench while both overwhelmed since they were told Isane about the reason their friend was now a SHE.

"So… Renji's a girl now, huh?" Ichigo said awkwardly.

"Yeah...and from what her Zanpakuto spirits said before leaving she might have a crush on you."

"Trust me, I got that part loud and clear." He remarked looking away with a blush.

"So...what now? Are you going to give her a chance?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I mean...this is Renji! I'm so use to dealing with him as a guy, but a girl? That opens up all sorts of touchy stuff to watch out for. And hi-her, liking me like that? That really through me for a loop."

"Hey, you're not the only one, I'm also the one who had a guy who is like a brother to me turn into a girl, imagine Nee-san's reaction when he finds out!"

"I just never thought Renji could give Rangiku a run for her money." He muttered just as the door slid open with Renji stepping out.

"Thanks for the compliment Ichigo." She said with a blush as the substitute shinigami's eyes widened.

'Shit! She heard!'

"Renji!" Rukia stood up quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit shaken up, Unohana explained everything to me...I don't think I'm going to be able to change back."

"Well, that won't change anything." Spoke Rukia with a straight face. "Man or woman, you're still the same Renji I grew up with and became my best friend."

"Aw, thanks Rukia, you're the best." She said with a smile as she stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, burying the small shinigami in her ample bosom.

'I still think it's unfair that she has bigger breasts than me!' She thought jealousy.

"What about you Ichigo?" She asked looking at the substitute who coughed and glanced away.

"Like Rukia said, you might be a woman, but I'm not someone who's gonna forget what we've had to deal with. If I can handle a midget like her, I can handle someone as stubborn as you." He smirked making her smirk back.

"Stubborn eh? Try saying that when I kick your ass in our next match." She said with a grin. "It just so happens I got two new weapons that turn you into a helpless pile of jelly."

"H-Hey! If you talk like that you'll sound just like Rangiku." He blushed making Rukia break the hug and give a nod with a straight face.

"I think Soul Society can handle only one of her."

"Aw come on, I'm not that bad, am I Ichigo?" She asked as she looked at him with a grin.

"Well...you technically were made by her, so maybe you took some of her habits?" He said nervously.

"Aw come on, I actually do my paperwork and not get constantly drunk!"

"Yet."

"That's it, you and me Ichigo, I'm kicking your ass! Loser has to do whatever the winner wants!"

"You wanna go already? You sure you shouldn't take some time to rest?"

"Oh please, I'm perfectly fine." she scoffed taking a step forward, only for the bottom part of her robes get caught on her foot, causing her to trip and crash on top of Ichigo with her chest on his face making Rukia's jaw drop.

'Oh god, she is turning into another Rangiku!'

"Ow...what did I land on?" She groaned as she looked down to see a now red Ichigo trying to push her off of him. She turned red at the situation and gasped when he brushed against her chest. "H-Hey! Watch where you're touching."

'T-They're so soft!' He thought with a blush as he tried to free his head from the bosom as Unohana walked over to them.

"Renji, I did tell you this was no place for exertion, especially the kind that involves intercourse."

"S-Sorry!" She got while getting off Ichigo who gasped in relief. 'I was kinda hoping he'd touch them again.'

"Good, now I want you to to go and relax, especially after your new transformation and Ichigo passing out, no strenuous activities like training, ok?"

"Yes Unohana-sama." She said as she looked down nervously.

"Good, now go have fun with your date." She said as she began to leave.

"Date?!" The three of them said at once.


	94. Female Titans and Hercules

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Titans and Hercules

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get your elbow out of my face Lythos!" Shouted Pyro angrily.

"You don't have a face, you're just a bunch of fucking lava that burns us!"

"At least he doesn't keep getting in my personal space, keep your second head in check." frowned Stratos with part of Lythos' second head sticking near his arm.

"Oh screw you, you're made of air, you don't need a lot of space!" Growled Hydros as he tried to lean against the side of the cage as the cyclops pressed against him.

"If you keep freezing my skin this close I'll have Pyro melt you down to half your size." He frowned making Hydros glare.

"A big ice statue would liven this infernal prison up, care to volunteer?"

"Oh shut up! I am sick and tired of this! So we ran amuck a few millennia ago, big whoop! Humans breed like rats and can you blame us if we stepped on a few when we were having fun?" Shouted Lythos in anger.

"You think you're sick of this? Look at me! Being under all this water makes it hard for me to have any piece and QUIET!" Yelled Pyros while burning up looking at the bars to the prison which somehow kept all the water outside. "All I wanted was burn the ground to cinder, is that so wrong!"

"I wanted to freeze the land, it's the natural order, we are nature, we shouldn't be confined like this!" Cried Hydros as he reached up and pounded on the lightning bolt bars. It shocked the titan making him pull back and shake his hand while Stratos gave a rumble like a storm.

"All the while the gods and goddesses get to live on top without a care in the world. Oh look at me, I'm Zeus, all powerful and strong. Please, I'm literally all storms incarnate, and yet he thinks he can command them all."

"They are all arrogant bastards, we should be the ones ruling the world!" Shouted the cyclops.

Pyros burned harder and yelled before blowing a torrent of lava at the bars, which didn't work except make the water above it get warmer.

"By Gaia's hand you're stupid." Spoke Lythos before slamming his fists against the bars. "You need to go at it like this!"

"We have though, we've been trying that since day one!" Cried out the cyclops in anger. "No matter how much we try we can't break them!"

Hydros sighed and rubbed his head before sliding down to sit down. "We can't even go down to the domain of Hades. Sometimes being immortal is worse than being crushed under...well one of our feet."

"Agreed, stuck here forever, in a cage that even our strength can't break from the inside." Muttered Pyros in anger.

Lythos slowly stopped and growled before noticing part of his fist broke off and looked down at the floor for it, but didn't see it. "Hey, where is it?"

"Hey, look!" Spoke Stratos looking up as they did and saw the piece up above the bars in the water.

"No way….those bastards...those idiotic bastards!" Laughed Lythos. "They expected us to be idiots, to just keep punching the bars, we can't break them or squeeze through, but we can shove stuff through the holes!"

Hydros looked up at the bars and tapped his chin before slowly giving a dark chuckle. "That gives me an idea."

"What, keep punching it until we're broken and in pieces?" Asked the cyclops as he rolled his eye.

"No you fool! Think about it. We are made from the pure elements themselves, and if a little bit can go through the bars, we can use that as our way of escaping this prison."

"That's good and all, except I'm not made of elements." Said the cyclops as the others grinned.

"And one more thing, how will that get us out of here!" Yelled Pyros with a frown.

"Simple. If we were to make small pieces and made them into what humans look like, then we merely need to focus our consciousness into them and let them float out into the sea. That arrogant fool Zeus and the gods will be none the wiser, and we will be free to plot our revenge." Chuckled Stratos.

"Perfect!" Laughed Lythos as he held up his hand and began to focus as the others did the same.

"Hey, wait, I can't do that, I'll be stuck here!" Cried the cyclops.

"Oh relax, once we free ourselves and come up with a plan, we'll come back to free you as well. In our small forms we won't be as strong, so it makes sense with our real bodies still being here. Think of it like this, you'll have plenty of quiet time to yourself." Spoke Hydros as he formed a figure made of ice which glowed before he held it up and pushed it through the bars which floated away, only for his body to go limp and fall against the wall.

"Take good care of our bodies now." Said Stratos as he made a figure that looked like it was made of tornados before pushing it out as it too floated up before his body began to go limp.

"If you mess mine up, I will bury you in lava!" Growled Pyros as he held a molten figure up to the water making it steam from the temperature as he seemingly grew dim and became a large lump of cool rock on the floor.

"If you get bored, you can just bash at the bars." Spoke Lythos pushing a rock figure up which floated away before the eyes and mouths went dim and the large titan fell down making the prison shake slightly.

"Ugh, great, now I'm alone with a bunch of useless bodies." The cyclops muttered with a frown. "At least it can't get any worse."

With the four figures, they floated up to the surface and began to get dragged by the currents away from the prison and went on their way for a while. As they floated they began to look around.

"Where are we supposed to go now, Zeus left us in the middle of the ocean!" Cried the magma figure who was beginning to cool down due to the ocean.

"We let the current take us of course." Rolled the eyes of the ice figure. "If we stay too close to Tartarus then one of his precious gods might see us and stuff us back in there."

"Right, and I for one say we once we're on land we stick together, those gods beat us because we were alone and they overwhelmed us, not to mention Zeus got us by surprise."

"Can I still smash?" Asked the rock figure while the tornado one rolled it's eyes.

"Yes Lythos, you can smash, just not too much, remember?"

"Good, I missed smashing." The figure said as they kept drifting.

(Later)

The four figures were sleeping as they began to approach a small island, none waking up until the waves smashed them into the shore. When they touched on the sand the ice one slowly opened its eyes and pushed itself up before shaking its head.

"Ah, this tiny body feels so stiff and small. I hope we don't take too long in them." They stood up and stretched out before looking where they were. "Alright, seems like we finally found land. Hey you three! Wake up."

"Ugh...are we on land?" Asked the magma one as they began heat up, turning it's original orange color.

"I just said that." Frowned the ice one while the other two mumbled and slowly woke up.

"Finally, I thought I would never touch land again." Groaned the earth one. They took a moment to rub the sand while the tornado one grumbled and rubbed it's eyes before standing up.

"Alright, we're out and made it to land." They remarked before turning to the ice figure and blinked before shaking their head. "Um, Hydros?"

"What is it?"

"I think your form is a bit...off." They remarked before looking at the other two and gawked. "Wait, even you two?"

"What are you talking abo- what in Gaia's name happened?!" Cried Hydros as they looked down at their body before racing to the water's edge to check their reflection. The ice titan now looked like a human woman with long straight hair, frozen of course, with a feminine face and skinny limbs with no clothes. "I...I'm a female?!"

"Yes." Spoke Stratos looking at their own reflection to show a female face with the wind being more in place to resemble a body, but she had hair that looked more curly and puffy. "We ALL seemed to have made bodies that are female."

"This is weird, even by human standards." Said Lythos who looked down to see a woman body that looked like it was carved out of stone with a large amount of stone on her rear with her having two heads with eyes that glowed red with their hair being very short and brown like mud. "I wanted something more bulky to make smashing things easier."

"What?!" Pyros looked down and dropped it's jaw since it's body was dripping magma, but still had a slim form with a noticeable chest and with hair that was styled into a ponytail that was also dripping. "No! No no no! I wanted to look terrifying, not like this!"

"Perhaps we made a mistake when making our forms or maybe this is a curse the gods put on us, we should make sure we still have some of our powers left." Said Hydros as she held out her hand to the sea before a white mist shot out, freezing the water in front of her for about ten yards.

Lythos stamped her feet on the ground and punched the ground, making several large cracks under them.

Stratos held her hands up as a small tornado began to form, picking up sand and water above them before making it move out to sea where it dissipated.

Pyros inhaled before spitting out a large glob of lava that hit the water and instantly made it steam up when it made contact.

"Alright, so it's no curse." Remarked Hydros with a frown. "Seems we rushed and didn't think hard on what our small bodies should have looked like."

"I only focused on getting out of there...at least we still have some powers." Muttered Pyros with a frown.

"One small problem though, we'll stand out too much." Spoke stratos looking at herself. "We have the shapes of humans, but one good look at us and they'll run off screaming and there goes our chance of staying hidden."

"Well what do you suggest we do then, hide from every human we find?" Asked Lythos.

"No, we try again." Spoke Hydros. "If we still have powers, then if we can focus, together that is, we might be able to actually change into what humans really look like."

"Ah, that sounds good, and we can get out of these female forms." Said Lythos.

"Not quite, it would just be a layer of magic, making anyone who sees us see us as humans, so humanized versions of our current forms." Said Hydros as the others groaned.

"Damn it! Fine." Huffed Pyros. "Let's just get it over with already, I'm dying to cut loose."

"Alright, just hold on and take my hand, we need to concentrate." Hydros said as the others did as she said. All of them stood in a circle and closed their eyes before their forms began to glow. Slowly their bodies began to change again, gaining a layer of human skin as their bodies began to look more normal as togas began to appear on them.

It took a few minutes before they let go and stumbled with groans since they felt tired from using more of their power like that.

"Ugh, I feel weak, powerless, I feel human….this sucks!" Groaned Pyros as she looked down at her new red toga with her new breasts standing out from under it. Her skin looked more like a tan while her eyes were green and her hair turned orange. "I don't look at all terrifying, not in the least!"

"We're not going for terrifying, we're trying to blend in." Said Hydros whose skin was now as pale as snow with her hair being white, her eyes were now an icey blue and she was wearing a blue toga. "If you want to be caught by the gods then be free to look terrifying."

"At least now I look tough and can smash." Smirked Lythos whose hair was now glack with average skin with more muscles on her arms and legs, brown eyes, but she didn't have her second head, but a noticeable butt under the back part of her toga.

"I think I could get used to this for a bit." Said Stratos who's dark black hair was long, puffy and curly, covering the top of her head in a small afro, her skin was dark brown, almost black with her eyes being yellow like lightning and her toga being black as well. "So, shall we explore this new land?"

"Wait, I wanna know if I can still use my powers in this form." Said Pyros as she held up her hands. She focused it at the sea before it glowed red and she shot several globs of lava out which hit the water. "Good, if I was powerless I would have shed this ridiculous disguise in an instant."

"Now can we go smash something?" asked Lythos.

"In a bit, we need to find out where we are first, then we can smash." Spoke Stratos before walking up the island with the others following.

"Are we in greece? It seems quite barren." Said Hydros as she looked around.

"If so I'll burn it to the ground." Smirked Pyros darkly.

"Not until I freeze everything solid." Hissed Hydros with a dark grin.

"No, I'm gonna burn it."

"Blow it all away!"

"Smash it!"

All four frowned at each other before Stratos noticed something up ahead. "Hey, I think I see some buildings up ahead, where there's buildings there's people."

"What is it?"

"It looks like...a stadium?"

They kept going and reached it with Lythos cracking her knuckles and grinned.

"This is gonna be perfect to smash."

"You mean melt with magma." Pyros said as they got closer and heard what sounded like fighting.

"Shhh." Shushed Hydros as she walked over near an entryway. "You hear that? Someone's here."

"Good, let's kill him." Pyros said as they reached the stadium and looked in and saw what looked like a fat half-man half goat yelling at a red headed teen to keep swinging his sword at a training dummy.

"Come on kid! I said aim for the head! The head!"

"I'm trying!" He called as the girls watched him curiously.

"Is he being trained?" Whispered Stratos.

"If he is, he's bad at it." Remarked Hydros bluntly.

"Well, the point of training is to get better, so maybe he's just starting?" Stratos suggested curiously.

"I say we shut up and just smash them."

"Calm down, we need to figure out where we are first….then we might be able to smash them." Said Hydros as she began to walk towards the two figures. "Just follow my lead."

"Ugh!" Groaned Pyros before the others followed her towards the two.

"Come on kid, I want you cutting heads off like it is nothing, faster!"

The teen swung his sword, but when he noticed the four girls he swung too high and wound up spinning around, missing the dummy while the satyr facepalmed.

"What the hell was that kid, you didn't even hit the target, in a real fight you would be dead!"

"Sorry Phil, but we've got guests." He replied standing up and dusting himself off as Phil finally noticed the four making him jump.

"Whoa, kid, you must have killed us both because I think we just landed on the isle of blessed!" He said with a grin. "Hello ladies, how can I help you?"

"Greetings satyr." Spoke Hydros with a cold tone while ignoring his grin. "Me and my...friends, have arrived on your island due to a….um…"

"Shipwreck." Spoke up Stratos quickly.

"Yes, we have been shipwrecked and came upon your island."

"Well, lucky for us and not so much for you, we don't really have a boat to get you back to the mainland and the kids flying horse is an ass." Phil said with a grin. "If you want I could make your stay here very pleasant if you get what I mean."

"Why you tiny little-" Pyros' mouth was covered by Stratos.

"If you have some space for us, we won't complain." Spoke Hydros with a colder tone and narrow eyes with Hercules getting a shaking feeling and cleared his throat.

"Um, Phil? Maybe ease up on trying to be 'generous' if you catch my drift." He whispered.

"Shut up kid, I'm working my charm." He hissed back. "Now then ladies, if you'll just follow me I'll take you to your room."

"Do I smash them now?" Lythos whispered to Stratos while Phil walked past them and out of the coliseum. "He's just begging for it."

"Not yet, I want to know more about the other one, something about him feels...familiar."

Hercules saw the four follow Phil while he himself did the same, more so because he wanted to introduce himself and be polite, and considering he might be able to come off as heroic to some new girls who didn't know what a plunder he is.

"So ladies, just so you know I'm the famous trainer of heroes Phil." He said proudly. "If you name a hero I've trained them."

"Oh really now?" Hydros raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Achilles."

"Trained him." He said, hoping they didn't mention how he died.

"Perseus."

"Trained him, guy hated snakes."

"Theseus?"

"Trained him too."

"Wow...didn't they all die horrible deaths?" Pyros asked as he frowned.

"Well if you wanna be technical, then in a way...yes, but not to worry, I'm still the best hero training around. Why that rookie behind us is gonna be the top hero in all of Athens."

"Really? He looks pretty runty, what makes him so special?" Asked Lythos with a frown.

"Well he might be scrawny, a bit slow, and has a hard time doing a clean cut on a dummy,"

"I can hear all that." Spoke Hercules with a frown.

"But that kid is the son of Zeus himself." He said, making all four girls stop in their tracks.

"Zeus'…..son?" Asked Pyros as she slowly turned her head to him, her eyes starting to glow.

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit of a surprise." He admitted rubbing his head with his eyes closed with the four girls getting irked and quickly having several conflicting thoughts.

'Zeus had a son?!'

'Why would a god be here training to be a hero, it doesn't make sense!'

'Oh I'm gonna ENJOY smashing him into tiny bits!'

'I'M GOING TO MELT HIM ALIVE!'

"Yeah, don't just focus on him ladies, I'm the guy who's gonna make him a legend." Phil said as he turned to see them all staring at Hercules. "Uh, say kid, why don't you get me and the lovely ladies some drinks?"

"Um… sure, I'll go get some water from the rive-."

"No kid, I mean the good stuff, go get the wine from the basement." Phil said as he shook his head. "I'm guessing you ladies are going to like this, I got this stuff from Odysseus after he visited Circe's island."

"Sounds divine." Spoke Hydros as they watched Hercules rush off while she shared a look with the others and hummed to herself. "Phil, why don't you go and help make sure he gets it? If he's a newbie then he might not find it."

"Ah, good call ladies, I'll be right back." He said as he ran after Hercules.

Once he was out of earshot Pyros roared in fury. "That bastard had a son?! We have to kill him immediately!"

"I say we bury him so far in the earth and then smash him!" Spoke Lythos punching her fist into her hand.

"And immediately call attention to ourselves? Are you insane?" Asked Hydros with a frown. "Yes he is Zeus' son, but we know nothing about him, we can't just start a fight with a god in our weaker forms!"

"For all we know he's trying to lay low by training to be a simple hero." spoke Stratos. "We still need time to adjust to our bodies or we'd probably get thrown back into Tartarus."

"But he's weak and right here, we could get him by surprise and melt him now!" Cried Pyros.

"Or he's pretending!" Frowned Hydros. "We need to keep up our act."

"Ugh, fine! But if he annoys me I will kill him." Muttered Lythos as Phil and Hercules began to come back, carrying a large pitcher of wine.

"Just keep it together." Whispered Stratos before smiling. "Thank you both ever so much."

"No problem, go ahead and pour these lovely ladies a drink Herc." Phil said with a grin. "Would you ladies like to see your room now?"

"Of course." Replied Hydros while Hercules filled some cups up with the wine and handed one to each of them while he swore he was getting a hard glare from the red head.

"Great, now I gotta admit I am short on rooms, I have one free one but I don't think it'll hold all of you, so if you want one or two of you could room with me~" He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't even try of-" Hyrdros had her mouth covered by Stratos quickly.

"She means sure, but anything more then bunking isn't a good idea. We just got out of a bad breakup from our spouses and might need time to relax and unwind before thinking of moving on."

"Yeah, you could say we were trapped in the relationship." Muttered Lythos.

"Ah, I get it, well, I guess I could give you Hercule's room."

"Wait what?"

"Suck it up kid, a hero always gives up his room to the damsel in distress." He said as he waved his hand. "Sorry about him, the kids new and is too much of a baby to sleep outside."

"Oh it's quite alright, it's not so bad really. You could say we're very use to it."

"No, I insist, you ladies can have the spare room and the kids, I couldn't ask you to sleep outside now could I?" He asked with a grin. "Besides, I doubt you'd want to share a room with the kid, right?"

"Well if he's still a rookie, I'm sure he might actually feel awake and eager to keep training since I doubt a hero would want to drool in his sleep in front of four girls." Said Hydros as she took a sip of her wine.

"Um, y-yeah, I really need to train, I have to become a hero to earn my place next to my father on mount Olympus."

"Well if you're comfortable with that. Off topic though, how's the wine taste?"

"It tastes great, better than the shit we usually get!" Called Lythos as she chugged her wine.

"Not bad, a bit sour for my liking." Remarked Pyros.

"I think it would taste better cold." Said Hydros.

"It has just enough volume to it." Remarked Stratos.

"Glad to hear, if you ladies need more just tell me, anything else I can do for you four?"

"No, we'll be fine on our own."

"Ok." He said as they reached his home."Go on in and make yourselves at home."

"Oh, we will," Said Hydros as she took the large jug of wine from Hercules. "We will."

(Later)

'Rather small, but at least it feels more cozy then that dingy prison.' Thought Hydros.

"Ugh, tell me again why we're not smashing stuff!"

"I'm with her, other than the smashing part. Just covering this island in lava and letting it burn would be SO much more satisfying."

"And I'm telling you that is a stupid idea, even if we did it then what, then we're stuck on a burning island!"

"We can just leave if we want." Remarked Stratos in a whisper. "Really I'm starting to think they're right in just getting rid of this spot. With Zeus' spawn and that annoying satyr gone, we could just swim back to Athens and blend in to start our fake new lives."

"I know that, but where is Athens, and what's to say Zeus doesn't have one of the gods watching his son? Last time we were arrogant and look where it got us, stuck in a hole for millenium upon millenium." She frowned before rubbing her chin. "Hmmm, if we let him grow as a hero he might be even more dangerous, so for now we need to keep true to our story. Pretend to be shipwrecked girls and don't show any powers. There's a good chance if Zeus DOES have an eye on this place, they might report it and then we're screwed."

"Ugh, so we basically traded one prison for one that has a fat horny satyr after us?" Groaned Pyros. "For the record I am not having sex with him."

"None of us are."

"Then why are we at least not killing him? He's creepy and if we off him then the son of Zeus won't have anyone to learn from."

"Again, if Zeus is keeping an eye here, it would be off if the stupid old goat was suddenly killed."

"Hey, it wouldn't be our fault if an earthquake suddenly happened, right?" Asked Lythos with a grin.

"Let's just try and take this chance to relax and sleep in a regular room then an old hole in the seafloor. Speaking of which, I'll be taking the bed." Smirked Hydros. "It WAS after all my idea that got us free in the first place."

"Oh come on, I want a bed too!" Groaned Pyros.

"You could go share Hercules bed." laughed Hydros, making her frown.

"Make a joke like that and I'll melt you into steam."

"Whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm just happy that fat bastard is still in the hole." Spoke Stratos who moved over near the side of the bed and got down on the floor. "Ah, even a human floor feels better than that ragged floor we had to endure."

(Later)

"Alright kid, today I'm going to teach you how to dodge, a skill that most people decide to forget!"

"How could they not understand that?"

"Because most heroes build up so much skill and stamina they become idiots, sometimes their pride gets to them and they think they are invincible and don't need to dodge, especially arrows heading towards their heels!" He yelled while tossing rocks at Hercules who was on an old fashioned treadmill. "That's why you gotta dodge each and every one of these like your life depended on it!"

"Got it!" He called as the girls began to approach them.

"You better!" Phil called as he kept throwing rocks at him.

"I never get tired of this." Whispered Lythos with a smirk. "I would prefer to be the one doing it, but any child of Zeus going through this is something I could only dream about, except for this old man that is."

"Who's to say we can't?" Said Hydros with a grin as she reached down and picked up a rock. "Just think of it as helping train the young god."

"My thoughts exactly." Spoke Stratos. "Hey Phil! Mind if we lend a hand or two?"

"Of course, it'll help him deal with multiple enemies!" He said as they grinned and began to pelt Hercules with rocks.

"Woah!" He cried jumping and having to dodge a total of five times the amount of rocks.

"Dance young god, dance!" Laughed Pyros insanely as she kept throwing rocks, unconsciously heating them up in her hand.

"Woah!" He cried feeling an extra hot rock nearly got his head with Hydros elbowing Pyros.

"Calm down, you're going to give us away."

"Well excuse me." She remarked rolling her eyes.

"Come on kid, keep it up! Show me the hustle!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder kid, you don't want to disappoint the ladies now do you?" Asked Phil before Hercules wound up tripping over a rock, falling down and went flying back from the speed of the treadmill. "Alright kid, get back up, five laps around the island, move move move!"

"Ow…"

"Ha, do it again, do it again!" Laughed Pyros as the others chuckled.

"Come on kid, you ain't gonna die over tripping over yourself."

"Augh… alright, I'm up, I'm up." He groaned as he got up and stretched his arms. He gave an embarrassed smile to the titans before he started running off around the island.

"Sorry you ladies had to see that, the kids still pretty green."

"It's fine, we liked it." Smirked Lythos.

"Glad to hear, I'm gonna go take a nap, it should take the kid awhile to finish those laps."

"Go right ahead, we'll be right here."

He nodded and moved away before she turned to the others. "So, who's up for exploring this island?"

"I am." Spoke Stratos.

"Fine, but I am melting anything that reminds me of the gods." Muttered Pyros.

"It's fine, I needed some time alone to freeze some stuff anyway." Remarked Hydros.

"Good, then let's go." She said as they began to walk into the nearby woods. All four of them looked around with Pyros leaving a few burning footprints and sighed in relief.

"Indeed, I for one am glad to finally be free of that horny goat." Said Hydros as she touched some trees as she walked, freezing them solid.

Lyths ripped some trees out of the ground and broke them over her knees with a laugh. "I thought I was going to go mad if I couldn't break something."

"Don't go crazy, we don't want to draw attention." Said Stratos as she made a small tornado that ripped up small trees and bushes. "But I do admit, getting a chance to destroy some stuff after so long is invigorating."

"Yes, oh gods this feels good!" Moaned Pyros as she made a small ball of lava before throwing it at a tree. It burst into flames making her let out a dark laugh. "Oh man! I wouldn't mind burning a hole straight through this stupid island just for the Hades of it!"

"Go ahead, just make it small." Said Hydros with a shrug.

"Yes!" She cried as she pointed at the ground and began to blast magma at it, cutting into the earth. She sighed while Lythos frowned.

"Hey, what about me? I need to crush something more than just flimsy trees."

"Then make a hole too, just keep it quiet." She said as she kept freezing trees.

Lythos cracked her knuckles and started punching at the ground while Stratos walked a bit away from them and heard some talking.

'Huh? That doesn't sound like Hercules or Phil, is it some dryads?' She muttered moving closer and heard the voices sound like old ladies ones.

"Come on, give me the eye, it's my turn!" groaned one of the voices.

"You already had your turn!" groaned another.

"No, it's my turn, you've had it for a full hour!" Cried a third voice as Stratos pushed back some bushes to see three old woman with grey skin in black robes, making her eyes go wide.

'The Fates?!' she thought as the green skinned one had the eye and held her sisters back.

"Just a bit more!" The one with only one eye socket cried as she tried to move the eye away only to see the shocked female titan. "Wait, we have company!"

'Shit!' She thought as all three turned to her. "Um...sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your little fight."

"It's fine, it's fine, though why are you here Stratos?" Asked the tall one with a frown. "We didn't know you were going to be here...and we know everything."

Her eyes widened before clearing her throat and smiled. "Whatever do you mean? I'm just here with my-"

"Fellow titans?" Cut in the shortest sister.

"...Shit." She muttered nervously. "You're not going to tell the gods, are you?"

"It's not our duty to take sides, we merely stay out of the problems and just foretell them."

"It's not like you could stop us after all, even in your prime you knew better than to mess with fate."

Stratos opened her mouth, before closing it and sighed in defeat. 'Damn it, I hate when they point that out.'

"I'm pretty surprised you're out so early, you weren't expected to escape for a few more years."

"Wait, what? We escape?"

"Not for long." Chuckled the short one before the other two hit her on the head. "Ow!"

"You mean we could have just waited a bit more? Damn it!" She cursed before letting out a huff which made a wind that caused some of the leaves on the ground to get blown away. She stopped before considering what she had heard. "Wait...what do you mean not for long?"

"We can't say anymore, it's the rules."

"But what could go wrong? Even if I know what's to say it'll change anything? You said it yourself, I know better than to mess with fate."

The three sisters looked at each other before the tallest sighed. "Alright, but don't do anything rash."

"I'm already doing something rash just staying on this island with the others."

"With Hercules, the mortal son of Zeus." Said the small one with a chuckle. "You're going to have to control your sisters once you hear this bit of news."

"What do you-wait a sec, mortal?! But...But how? He and Hera are full blown gods!" She spoke in shock. "Unless….that bastard had an affair?!"

"No, Zeus was faithful, this was his brother Hades doing, he wanted him gone for what he would do in the future, but he failed to kill him, he only succeeded in making him mortal."

"Hades can do that?"

"It's a one time thing." Remarked the green skinned one while the eye was taken from her. "Hey!"

"Indeed, Hades plots to overthrow Olympus by releasing the titans from their cage when the planets aligned, but it is fated that if Hercules fights both he and you will be defeated."

"Oh you're kidding! That skinny brat is going to stop us? How? If he's mortal he should be eaten by a gorgon the second he tries."

"He may be mortal, but he still possesses his godly strength."

"Huh, that WOULD explain how he can hack dummies pretty easy when he actually hits them."

"Yes, and a caution to this tale, if you try to end him now you will be destroyed." They all said at once as the eye glowed, making her take a step back. "Fate will NOT be stopped or swayed, no matter what."

"Y-Yes ma'ams."

"Good, and a word for the wise, fate calls that Hades will be defeated, your fate is still undecided."

"What? But you just said we'd be stopped."

"Indeed, if you march on olympus, you will lose in battle, and your fate will not be the cage, it will be much worse."

She gulped hearing that before the fates turned and started walking away. She saw them vanish in a swirl using their eyes as she groaned and rubbed her face. "Oh… this is not good, I have to tell the others…" She groaned as she began to walk back. 'What are we supposed to do now?!'

(Later)

"WHAT?!" Yelled Pyros with flames rising from her and looking livid. "This must be some sick joke!"

"The Fates aren't exactly known for their sense of humor." Said Hydros as she paced back and forth.

"This is awful." Groaned Lythos crushing a rock in her fist. "We were gonna have fun crushing everything, but we're gonna go right back in that dingy hole!"

"No, according to the Fates it's going to be worse, they made it sound like we would die." Said Stratos with a frown. "And it all goes down in just a few short years. That's going to pass in no time, and just when I finally got a chance to really stretch out these legs."

"Augh, and you said we can't just kill Hercules?" Groaned Pyros. "Not even just a little third degree burn?"

"No, they made it clear, we can't change fate."

"Wait...they said Hades was fated to be defeated, right?" Asked Hydros as she scratched her head. "We'd only be beat if we tried to fight Hercules with him, correct?"

"Yes, it all goes down when the planets align."

"Alright then...what if we don't fight him?"

"What are you on about?" Asked Lythos. "We'll end up freed, even if we are already, and try to smash him."

"Well… why would we, he's young and malleable, plus he's young, we do have bodies that men would find interesting, and once our bodies are free we have Zeus's son on our side to protect us from him." Remarked Stratos with a smirk.

"But you just said fate can't be swayed."

"The fate of Hades freeing us and Hercules fighting us, that part can't be changed."

"Can it? All the Fates said was that if we fought him and Zeus we would lose, so why fight him at all?" She raised an eyebrow. "If we can sway him just a little, then who's to say he won't hesitate to really fight us, or won't even have the guts to at all when he finds out our little secrets?"

"Because he's Zeus' son! That must mean he wants to destroy us, they all want to destroy us!"

"But still a growing young man." Smirked Hydros. "I like this idea. All we need to do is show a little attention to him, maybe become friends, and come the big day, we'll have the trump card."

"But I want to smash stuff!"

"Play your cards right and you might be able to 'smash' young Hercules." Chuckled Stratos.

"GAH! This is stupid!" Huffed Pyros before Stratos spotted the hero coming their way. "I SAY WE SHOULD-"

"-FIGURE OUT HOW TO TELL PHIL WE'RE INTO HIS TRAINEE!" Shouted Hydros before the hot headed titaness could finish.

"What?" Spoke Hercules caught off guard.

"Oh! Sorry Hercules, didn't know you were there." Smiled Stratos with Hydros elbowing Pyros who frowned. "What brings you by?"

"I was just finishing my last lap when I heard shouting." He said as he looked at them all in shock. "Um, and did you just…"

"Oh that? Well I guess the cats out of the bag." Shrugged Hydros with a smile. "I guess we couldn't help ourselves, it's hard not to fall for a guy like you after all."

"Uh, yeah." Spoke Lythos going along with it. "I mean, you're so...strong and firm."

"And incredibly powerful and ambitious, why else would you train to be a hero?" Said Stratos as the other two glared at Pyros.

"Are you nuts? You nearly blew it for us!" Whispered Hydros.

"Am I the one nuts? You two aren't even acting like titans anymore!" Hissed the magma titan angrily.

"Because right now we can't act like titans, we need to act like interested human women."

"Ugh, I can't believe you two!" She groaned as Hercules turned to them.

"What are you three talking about?"

"Oh, just how crazy Pyros here is into you, she's madly in love." Smirked Hydros making said titan glare at her. "In fact, she didn't want us to say anything because she was real shy."

"Yes, but we can't stand to see her suffer, so we wanted you to know." Said Stratos with a grin as Hercules face turned red.

"Oh, well….that's great! I mean uh, thanks." he spoke while trying to stay cool. 'Wow, four girls? All who like me? That's incredible!'

'He's already getting flustered? This is going to be easier than we thought, he'll be putty in our hands in no time.' Thought Hydros with a grin.

"So...you four wanna see me train?"

"We already do that, but maybe you could show us just how strong you are." Suggested Lythos.

"Um, Ok, sure, I can do that!" He said as he he looked around before spotting what looked like a giant broken leg piece of an old statue. He ran towards it and grabbed it and started to lift it up with a groan.

The women watched with silence as he managed to lift it over his head and tried giving off a heroic grin.

"How's this ladies?"

"Not bad… is that all you can do?" Asked Pyros with a frown.

"Well...um…"

"Try tossing it up and down." Smirked Lythos. "I wanna see just how strong you are right now."

"Um, sure!" He said as he began to carefully throw the leg up and catch it like it was made of cardboard. He grunted with each catch, but still kept it up while puffing out his chest. "How's this?"

"I dunno, could you toss it up higher?" Asked Hydros with a small smile.

"I could try." He said as he tried to toss it higher, only to end up accidentally tossing it forward a bit, right towards the girls. "Look out!"

"Shit!" Cried Stratos as Lythos instinctively stepped forward and punched towards the leg, her hand becoming giant and stone like as it shattered the piece of statue.

"Ha, do it again, I want to smash more!"

"Lythos you idiot!"

"What...what was that?" Hercules asked in shock. "You...You just smashed it like it was nothing."

"It was nothing." She said before the other three girls hit her on the head. "Ow!"

"It must have been your imagination." Spoke up Hydros quickly.

"Her hand is still huge!"

"No it's not, you just hit your head while juggling." She replied while Lythos turned her hand back to normal. "It tends to happen to anyone."

"No, I know what I saw, what are you four?!"

All four of them shared a look before pushing Stratos forward. "She can explain!"

"You bitches!" She shouted before sighing as Hercules looked at her expectantly. "Ok look, if I tell you this, you have to keep it to yourself."

"Alright, I will if you four aren't trying to do something to me or Phil."

She sighed and held her hands before putting on her best sad face. "We four...are cursed."

"Cursed?" He asked in confusion as the other three nodded. "How? Who would curse you four?"

"A horrible naiad. You see, our father use to be a good man, but when he came across a mischievous naiad and angered her, she took her anger out on us. She cursed us with abilities that would make others run from us to ensure we could never have simple lives."

"Yes, and on rare occasions we turn into monsters." Added Hydros. 'There, that should cover us if he catches us in our regular forms.'

"Wait, is that why you said you were shipwrecked? You were just scared?"

"No, we did get cast out to sea." Spoke Lythos looking down. "We just didn't mention the truth about us because we figured you'd be scared too."

"Well don't worry, I won't judge, I know what it's like to be orcasrized by others." He said sadly as he looked down. "I was treated like a freak back home because of my strength."

"Oh yeah? Sounds tough." Remarked Pyros trying hard not to sound sarcastic or roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we're kind of the same, huh?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so similar." Said Lythos as she shook her head.

"So you can see why we don't want anyone else finding out." Spoke Stratos who covered her face and tried to sound like she was sniffling.

"Of course, I understand." he said as he walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do anything to help you four, ok? You're safe now."

"Oh thank you!" She pulled him into a hug and sniffled into his shoulder while hiding a smirk. 'This is to easy, we'll have him wrapped around our fingers so tightly he'll never go against us!'

"Do you maybe need something? A drink, or snack?"

"I could go for some grapes." Said Lythos with a grin as she and the others approached him.

"I can do that, what about the rest of you?"

"I would like more wine." Said Lythos with a grin.

"I'll take some fresh water." spoke Hydros.

"I will have the blood of my enemies." Pyros said before they elbowed her in the ribs. "I mean… a goat?"

"So you want me to get Phil?"

"No! I meant to eat!" She said as her face turned green. "Not that thing!"

"Oh! Well I could try finding one, but it might be a bit tricky."

"You know, her back is getting a bit stiff and she told me she would love a back rub." Said Stratos with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yep, isn't that right Pyros?" Asked Hydros as she began to grin as well.

"Now wait just a second!" She said with a frown. "Don't just go saying stuff like that!"

"Why? We all know it's true, no need to be shy."

"You assholes…." She muttered as Hercules looked at her in confusion.

"So….do you want a backrub?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Go ahead."

"Alright." He said with a shrug as he put his hands on her shoulders and began to knead his thumbs into her back. "How does that feel?"

"Decent." She muttered as the others grinned.

'He really is to easy.'

(Later)

"Alright kid, give me twenty more push ups!"

"Alright, alright." He muttered, looking taller and buffer as he kept doing push ups. 'These aren't so bad, but they still get pretty repetitive.'

"What, do I have to start adding weight on your back?" Phil asked with a frown. "How about I get your cheer squad to get on your back, huh?"

"They're not really a cheer squad, and not that heavy." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, are you calling us fat Phil?" Asked Pyros with a frown.

"Not at all, I just figured if you all lent a hand the kid might feel invigorated. After all, what young guy wouldn't mind natural beauties such as you four right next to him?"

"Nice save goat man." Lythos said as she put down her jug of wine. "Alright, let's do this."

'Kids got game.' Thought Phil as the four girls walked over and sat on Hercules back making him grunt a little, but not drop down.

"Come on Hercules, you can lift little old us, now can't you?" Called Stratos with a grin.

"Sure I can, just watch me." He said as he began to do his push ups faster. "You girls are as light as a bag of feathers!"

"Someones getting pretty cocky." Smirked Lythos before getting an idea. "Hey Phil, why don't we keep an eye on him for a bit? I think I saw some nice little naiads near the lake who seemed a little lonely."

"Alright, now we're talking, thanks ladies!" He said with a grin as he licked his hand and pushed back his hair. "It's time for old Phil to work his charm!"

They watched him rush off with Hercules looking up at them.

"Something tells me that's not true."

"Bingo." Lythos got off and slammed her hand into the ground before grunting as she ripped a large rock out before the other girls got off his back. "If we're too light, then we'll have to up the weight."

"H-Hey, that's not really necessar-OOF!" He grunted as she slapped the slab onto his back.

"Aw come now Hercules, like Phil keeps saying, no pain no gain." Smiled Hydros tipping his chin up to look her in the eyes. "Go ahead and show us you can handle it."

"A-Alright." He groaned as he began to resume his pushups at a slower pace, sweat beginning to drip off his brow. "Hows this?"

"Not bad, but I know you can go faster Hercules." Said Stratos as Lythos got on top of the rock and laid down on it with a smile. "If you can keep up the pace, we might give you a little something for your hard work."

"A-Alright!" he said as he began to go faster, ignoring the pressure on his back as the titans grinned.

'Definitely easy to predict.' Thought Stratos with a chuckle.

After a minute or so Hercules panted as he stopped. "I...I finished them…"

"Good job, you earned this." Hydros leaned down and kissed his cheek making him blush while Lythos got off the boulder with him feeling newfound energy and stood up so fast it sent the boulder on his back flying through the air.

"Wow, it seems someone's full of energy, is one little kiss all it takes to get you in a good mood?" Asked Stratos with a grin.

"Well, it just caught me off guard, not that I'm complaining of course." He smiled bashfully. 'Wow, wouldn't mind more of those in the future.'

"Kid, did you finish your push ups?" Groaned Phil as he walked back, covered in water with his face red from slap marks.

"Yup, all of them. So what's next? I'm ready for anything you got?"

"Alright kid, today we're going to try to rescue the damsel in distress again." he said as he pointed to a rag doll with a crudely drawn face on it.

"That'll be easy." He smirked rotating his arms.

"Don't get cocky kid. It might be fake, but you gotta picture it's the real thing, meaning a real life is on the line." He said as he pulled a lever, making several wooden monsters pop up with crossbows as a ring of fire surrounded the rag doll.

'Hmm, that gives me an idea.' Thought Stratos before clearing her throat. "Hold up there Phil, I have an idea."

"What, did you girls happen to see another group of naiads?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, why don't one of us take the dummies place? That way it'll feel all the more real."

"I dunno, I've trained countless heros before and that training dummy almost never survives, are you sure one of you wants to risk it?"

"Trust us, we're durable. In fact, I'm sure Hercules would be more motivated if he thinks of us are in danger." Smirked Stratos sending him a subtle wink making him blush with a smile.

"Alright...but I ain't gonna be responsible if one of you gets decapitated." He said as he turned off the monsters and fire.

"Oh I'll be just fine, just tell me where to go and we can get started."

"Alright, just go and tie yourself to that wooden post over where the dummy is."

"Hercules, mind giving me a hand?"

"O-of course." He said as he walked her to the post and pulled off the dummy, accidentally tearing off it's arms in the process. "Heh, oops."

Phil groaned and facepalmed while Stratos moved to the post and let Hercules slowly tie her to it. "Make sure it's nice and tight kid, and try not to dismember her while saving her!"

"Alright Phil!" he spoke while making a knot. "I hope this isn't too tight."

"It's good, and tell you what, if you save little old me I might reward my brave hero~" She whispered making him blush at the meaning and gulped. "Think you can do that?"

"Y-yeah, you betcha!" He said as he ran back to the starting line.

"Ready kid?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" He called as Phil turned on the obstacles. He took off running with Stratos tuning it out.

'I wonder if this will have me feel what it's like to be a powerless woman…..nah.' She thought as she watched Hercules dodge the arrows and try to throw his sword at the monsters only to miss.

"He should just smash right through." whispered Lythos.

"No, he should burn everything." Muttered Pyros.

"Freezing it would be so much easier, but pure strength works just as well." Remarked Hydros while Hercules managed to dodge the monsters. Once he got to the fire he jumped over, singing his toga a bit as he ran towards Stratos. "Watch this, oh no Hercules! Your sandal is untied!"

"What?" He cried as he looked down only to trip and end up rolling into the pole Stratos was tied to, making it snap and fall down with the top touching the flames and catching fire.

"Don't look away kid! You gotta get her before she ends up roasted!"

"Right!" He cried as he got up and raced to her as the fire began to spread, getting closer to her.

'Oh I'm gonna remember that Hydros.' Stratos thought with a frown as Hercules reached her and tried to untie the ropes as fast as possible.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get you out of these in no time." He said as the ropes began to come undone.

"My hero." She said as he finished untying her before picking her up bridal style. She held on to his neck as he ran away from the fire just as it burned up the pole. She watched as he jumped over the fire and made his way back to the others.

"Not bad kid, except for the fact you almost killed the damsel!"

"But he didn't, did he?"

"No, but trust me, it's bad if anyone were to see that, part of being a hero is having people think you can always save the day!"

"Oh relax, I think he did fine. Just look at that fire burn." remarked Pyros looking at the fire spreading.

"Now then, since you rescued me I think it's only fair the hero gets a reward~" Smirked Stratos turning Hercules head before leaning up and pressed their lips together, making Phil and the other three look on in surprise.

"Wow….someones desperate." Said Hydros in surprise. 'Isn't she taking this a bit far? We only want him wrapped around our fingers, and we already have that, so why go further?'

'I'm amazed she did that without any hesitation.' thought Lythos.

'Why is she kissing him….and why do I feel pissed?' Thought Pyros with a frown.

Stratos hummed as she broke the kiss with Hercules looking dazed. "Thanks for the save hero~" She chuckled as she got out of his grasp, leaving the stunned demigod where he stood as she walked away.

"...woah."

(Later)

"Alright kid, good work today, now go hit the hay."

"Thanks Phil."

"Yeah yeah." he muttered as Hercules made his way to his room.

'I could sleep the whole day away after what just happened." He thought as he reached the small hut he made after the girls took over his room. He opened the door only for his eyes to widen in surprise and confusion. "Um, what are you all doing here?"

"It was getting old in that old room and we were curious what the hero's home looked like." Said Pyros as she sat on his bed.

"A bit small, but it could be worse." Remarked Hydros.

"The bed could be larger." Said Stratos as she laid on his bed next to Pyros.

"I could always break down one of the walls to make space." Offered Lythos.

"I'm fine, thanks…" He said as he looked at them with a sigh. "Look, I really need to get to sleep, can you please get off my bed?"

"Why? We can make some space and you can slide in there."

"Are you sure?" He asked as his face began to turn red.

"Why? Is there a problem with us lying beside you?" Frowned Pyros.

"W-Well, no, bu-."

"Then stop complaining and get into bed." Said the magma titan as she rolled her eyes.

Hercules gulped, walked over, and carefully climbed in to keep from knocking the girls off the bed.

"There you go, now close your eyes and go to sleep." Said Stratos as she got next to him with a smile.

"Well...I can try, goodnight." He said as the other girls climbed either next to him or on top of him. He tried to stay calm while they got cozy around him. 'Oh man, Phil would have a field day if he was in my spot.'

'For a mortal he's quite comfortable.' Thought Pyros as she made herself comfortable on top of him.

'Hmm, laying against a mortal is soft and warm, I could get use to that.' Thought Hydros.

'He feels pretty comfortable, I might give up my mattress and start sleeping here from now on.' Thought Stratos with a small smile.

'I didn't think laying on a mortal without crushing them would be comfy.'

(Timeskip)

Hades watched with glee as the water began to part, showing the cage made of thunderbolts on the ocean floor. "Alright, time to get this party started!" He let out a blast of godly power down at it, causing the thunderbolts to react as well before they met and the cage broke open. "Alright boys! It's time for a little welcome back party for good ol' Zeus!"

"Finally!" Roared the Cyclops before the four large bodies began to float out of the cage, lifeless.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on with them?" Asked Hades.

"That would be our bodies." Came a female voice from behind the god of the underworld.

"Huh?" He turned and saw the girls riding on the back of Pegasus with Hercules, although it was pretty hard on the horse and awkward with how many were on him. "Hercules?! What the hell are you doing here?! And who are these woman?!"

"We'd be the ones who you just set free." Spoke Hydros with a frown.

"What? But I just set free the titans, not four groupies!"

"That's where you're wrong." Smirked Hercules. "These girls ARE the titans!"

"Yeah, and I think it's time we take our true forms, right girls?" Said Stratos as they began to float towards their lifeless bodies.

"Oh yeah." All four of them glowed before their bodies turned back to their elements and broke apart before the Titan's bodies glowed and began to move. They began to stretch as their bodies began to change until they looked like giant versions of their female bodies, making Hades' jaw drop.

"What the-how the-who the-what's going on here?!"

"A few years ago me and the girls escaped, we found young Hercules and got close, after we got his trust we told him the truth, after a bit of negotiation we came to an agreement." Said Stratos with a grin.

"Long story short, instead of attacking Olympus, we'll be attacking YOU!" Pyros inhaled before spitting out a blast of magma at the god of dead.

"Whoa!" He cried as he drove his chariot to dodge it, unaware he was heading towards the cyclops. "Are you kidding me!"

"Nope, fate says you lose, so we chose the winning side!" Called Stratos as she sent a tornado at him , blowing him and the cyclops back so that he fell back into the hole.

"Woah!" Cried out the Cyclops falling at the bottom as Hades landed on his chest. "Hey! You can't stab me in the back!"

"Well we just did, deal with it." Smirked Hydros.

"Enjoy your stay, at least now you'll have more room!" Called Pyros as she began to spray magma over the hole with Stratos blowing wind at it, hardening it.

"Aw, I wanted to smash them." Huffed Lythos.

"Don't worry, once we find somewhere to keep our bodies and shrink back down you can smash Hercules again." Chuckled Hydros.

"Yes!" She cried happily as Hercules blushed.

"Uh, maybe hold off for a bit. I'm kinda sore from last time."

"Is that what you thought when Pyros helped you 'warm up'?"

"W-Well um…" He said nervously as they all chuckled.

"There's no getting out of it Hercules, we just got our full power back and we're going to celebrate the old fashion way~"

"We're going to shake the whole earth this time, and we don't mean by ourselves."

"And with your stamina and strength we'll get to go all out this." Chuckled Stratos, making Hercules pale. "I hope you don't have anything planned for the next month or so."

'Oh man, this is gonna be a lot to tell my father.'


	95. Risera and Issei

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Risera and Issei

Series: Highschool DXD

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Occult Club-

Issei looked at his magazine while finding that it was kind of quiet without the others around. They had gone off to deal with a rogue demon which was far off, and Rias said she wanted him to stick around and keep watch over the place. "Hmmm, boobs."

And it especially worked in his favor as he could use this 'free period' to check his personal collection and jerk to it without anyone barging in on him.

'Really? This is how you're going to spend your day? Looking at breasts?' Spoke the Red Dragon from within Issei's mind.

"Hey there's no one around to judge me."

'But you practically do that everyday when there IS. You should consider doing something other than ogling girl's chests.'

"Hey, that's an art style." He huffed. "Plus I'm getting ready for when I get a harem."

'In what universe? The one where your not a pervert?'

"No." He frowned. "The one where your a monster girl and in love with me."

'...I don't even have words to reply to that.'

"Oh don't blame me, it's everywhere. Frankly you'd be more tolerable if you had a cute face with a chest to match."

'Don't go picturing me like that pervert!'

"What? It might be fun to rub your wings while you lick my dick." He said perversely.

'Shut up!'

"Leave me to what I'm doing and I will." He said as the dragon kept silent and grumbled to himself. "Much better."

He flipped the page and gave a perverted grin before hearing a knock at the door.

"Anyone in here?"

He jumped and put the magazine under the cushion. "I-I'm in here." 'Who's here?! They wouldn't be back until much later!'

"Can you open up?"

"Um….." he gulped. "Maybe? Just who's there?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you, is Rias Gremory in there?"

"No she left a while ago." He said. "And the door unlocked."

'If this is a fallen angel or angel, I hope you prayed for an ass kicking without a kick to the groin.'

'Shit! I didn't think of that!' he thought before the door opened.

"I see." Spoke a tall woman with short blond hair that was spiked in a few places, dark blue eyes, wearing a red burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right side, a white dress shirt that looked ready to pop from the strain from her I cup breasts, a pair of black pants with a small skirt covering her huge hips and wore some black high heels.

Issei gulped while popping a nosebleed at the sight of the breasts before rolling the magazine up and stood up quickly. "H-Hello there, can I help you with something?"

She smirked while walking to him, her assets jigging a lot with each step. "Well since Rias isn't here, I suppose you could help me with something special."

'Wow, this is….so...so lucky!' Issei thought while looking at the jigging assets. 'They're bigger than Akeno and Rias put together!'

'Focus on her face you fool!'

'Huh? What do you mean?' He thought while slowly looking at her face. 'Wow! Ok I have to say this.'

'What?'

'She's drop dead gorgeous!' He thought while the woman walked right near his face.

"Now, do you want a special treat from me?" She asked with a wink.

"T-T-Treat?"

"Yes." She said while smirking a little. "Between you and me, fair enough?"

'You might want to take a better look.' The dragon spoke. 'Because she's not human!'

'I got that part, but I need to hear her out, purely from a logical point.' he thought while blushing. "Um, what is this treat, miss…."

"Risera." She said while placing a hand on her hip. "And my treat, a simple feel of my bosom."

And just like that, Issei fell back into his chair with a large nosebleed and smile.

'Idiot.' Ddraig shook his head.

"He he he." Issei chuckled while the woman smirked.

"And you have to do something really insignificant in return." She said while seeing the blood dripping to the floor.

He slowly moved his head up. "And that would be?"

"Your soul and eternal servitude."

Like that, he snapped out of it and regained focus. "Wait, come again?"

"You heard me." She said with a frown. "You can give my chest a feel in exchange for your soul and servitude to me, as your king and mistress."

"I got that part, really." he shook his head. "But I mean, if you're serious, then that means you're a demon!"

'Gee, I wonder how you knew.' remarked Ddraig sarcastically. 'What kind of human female would have a chest that large?'

'Hey girls can have nice chests!'

'With implants.'

"Of course." Risera smirked. "I am a noble demon that can arise from the ashes."

"Wait….is your last name Gremory?"

"It is, in my upcoming marriage that is. My last name is Phenex."

'Duh! The ashes part was so simple!' Issei thought in embarrassment.

"So, you've heard of me?"

"Well, Rias-sama did mention something a fiance." he admitted trying to keep from looking at her chest. 'I just thought it was a guy! That sounds so hot!'

'Don't you dare get any weird images in your head! The fact she's your master's fiance means she's extremely powerful. One wrong word or move and she might feel inclined to burn you to ashes without blinking.'

"I see." Risera spoke with amusement. "So my wife has been talking about me, hopefully with respect."

Issei gulped while recalling the...less than satisfactory comments of the fiancé. "You might not want to get your hopes up." he cleared his throat and tried to stay calm. "So, if you're looking for her, she's not here at the moment."

"I heard that before." She said while taking a seat on the couch as the magazine started to get out of the crack. "And I shall be waiting here until she comes back, in the meantime you shall entertain me."

'Don't even try human.'

"Oh, well….um...before I try that, what did you mean with the servitude part?"

"That's simple." She spoke with a wave of her hand. "I heard about the new pawn and I thought to myself, why not exchange or collect my wife's new pawn for myself? And here I am, ready to collect after I give you a small taste of personal gratification."

"So, you want me to be your servant, in exchange for me getting a chance to….feel your breasts?"

"Yes or if that's too small you could feel up my hips." She suggested. "I really don't care."

'Wow.' The dragon muttered. 'She's really not into you, your charm must still be working.'

'Wow, I wonder how they feel.' thought Issei in a daze.

'Didn't you promise your master something?'

'Huh? I did?' He thought while slowly recalling the promise. 'Oh right….that stinks.'

'But it's better than you getting burned into ashes.'

Issei inwardly cried tears since he promised Rias to try and keep himself calm since she didn't want any of the girls in the academy to get up in arms when she and the others came back.

"So." Risera spoke up. "Will you pledge your eternal servitude as my pawn?"

"No." He said sadly. "Sorry."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I-It's not what you think!" he spoke up quickly. "It's just...I already have a master, and it would be unwise if I just changed without her knowing. It's not that you're not beautiful, I swear."

"Are you sure you want to stay with my wife?" She spoke. "My entire peerage is that of the finest women in the realms, if you become my pawn you can have all the breasts and asses you can fondle."

'Don't even dare!'

Issei let that sink in and gave a grin before shaking his head. "I-I appreciate the offer, but I have to pass."

"Are you sure? I won't offer you this again until you are at my level, are you willing to let this opportunity pass you by just because my wife commands you to?"

"I-In this case…..yes."

Risera narrowed her eyes at that. 'Hmm, he seems to be very devoted, other men would have crumbled and begged to be part of it right away.'

'Why me?!' Issei thought. 'I would've had so many boobs!'

'And eternal servitude to someone else. You really need to get your head out of the gutter.'

'But the boobs!'

"Alright, I understand." Risera said while getting up, only to see the magazine sticking up and started looking at it. "Just know you are missing out on a lot of chests. Most of them almost exceeding these models in softness."

Issei tried giving a smile while squeezing his hand and crying internally. "I understand completely Risera-san."

She kept on looking at it while noticing that most of the girls were either red haired or had blond hair. "Add the sama, I am still better than you in every way."

"Y-Yes Risera-sama, sorry." he apologized quickly.

She then got up and gave it back to him. "Good boy." She then walked away before saying. "Also if you're jerking on page fifty, I do have to agree you picked the best fivesome in that magazine."

Issei paled when she gave it back as she left and he stared at her ass before facepalming. "Shit! I can't believe that just happened!"

'What? The nearly getting killed part, the eternal servitude part or the lack of assets in your palms?'

'All!'

'Idiot.'

(Later)

Issei sighed while feeling very pent up from not being a pervert all the time, well a touchy feeling kind of pervert that is. And it's been two weeks since the command started. 'I wish Rias gave me an idea on how long they've be gone for.'

'Perhaps she wants you to stay like this forever. You should be happy.'

'How can I be happy?! I'm getting REALLY horny!'

'Then jerk off idiot.'

'You don't understand. I tried, but then I thought on what she might do if she found out and I haven't been able to masturbate.'

'Ugh.' The dragon grumbled. 'Well just walk to the closet and jerk off, just stop acting like you lost your manhood in a battle.'

Issei rolled his eyes and went into the closet before locking it. "If I can't get off I'm blaming you."

'Yeah yeah.' He said while Issei started to undo his pants and started to jerk.

Issei tried to relax and envision Akeno who smiled at him while giving him a clear look at her chest which helped his dick grow hard. "Oh that's good."

' _Issei-kun, are you ready for a hug~?_ '

He moaned while envisioning Risa as well while seeing her bare ass.

' _I order you to give my ass a good long rubbing~_ '

"Don't mind if I do." He thought while his dick started getting really hard.

But that was when it was revealed that another occupant was using the closet at the moment.

"Ah, ah, this is getting better." he groaned to himself.

As that was happening, we find someone rubbing their groin with their hand.

'Oh yes, suck my pussy you sluts.' Risera thought while her hand was in her pants. 'I want my bitches to be well fed!'

Both of them were so into their fantasies they didn't hear the other.

"Ah!" Issei groaned while his dick started to throb. "Oh! Yes, keep it up girls!"

"Ah, you sluts. Give me a good climax or else!"

Both moaned while getting ready to climax, but for some reason they needed a towel to make the feeling even better and they touched each other's hands. That's when they opened their eyes, turned their heads, with Issei paling.

"A-Ah…."

She blinked while her panties became soaked and Issei's cum went flying into the wall. "Oh...so you came to jerk off as well?"

"I-I-I-I-I can explain Risera-sama!"

"Relax." She said while moving her hand out of her pants and licked it. "I'm in the same boat too, even if you seem to enjoy being daring in this closet."

'She's got a point human.'

Issei stared at her licking her hand and gulped. "W-Wait, why were you...here….in the closet?"

"I was frustrated that my wife wouldn't join me last night so I had to resort to doing the deed in here."

"Wait, you mean you and Rias-sama already…." he trailed off.

"Not yet." She frowned. "But one day she'll be crawling into my bed and licking my nipples like a thirsty bitch."

'She must be in denial.' Ddraig deadpanned.

Issei got a nosebleed at the sudden image with his dick rock hard making Risera smirk.

"Who knew you were still so pent up. Most men I've seen get tired, but an idea like that is enough to get you excited? I wonder how my wife has managed to keep you in line. Tell me, has she been lending a hand?"

"Well...um….no?" He said with uncertainty. "I mean she's been busy with stuff."

"Oh? So it was one of her other servants than. Tell me, which one? Was it her queen with the black hair and eager personality?"

"No."

"The cat girl?"

"She doesn't like me that much." He sweatdropped.

"Hmm, oh! What about that innocent blond? I'll bet you wouldn't mind ravaging her and taking her innocence."

"I didn't do it with her." He said with seriousness. "I haven't even touched a girl in two weeks."

"Oh? So you prefer that other boy she has? You're full of surprises aren't you?"

"No! I'm not into guys!" He yelled out while some cum hit Risera's pants.

She looked down before wiping the cum off and put it in her mouth, swallowing it in the process. "Mmmm, thick yet warm. Remind me to ask you for your services for morning coffee."

And just like that, he got a massive nosebleed while accidentally spurting out cum against the wall from the scene making him sway slightly.

She looked at him with a smirk. "Will you do that for me, Issei-san~?" She then winked at him.

"Uh….I….bah….y-yes Risera-sama." he got out while trying to keep from getting any more sperm on her.

Risera walked towards the door before quickly wiping her hand on the wall and licked it. "Thanks for the snack."

'Are you feeling alright?' Asked the dragon as Issei was unresponsive at the moment.

'A hot woman….just licked up my sperm….and didn't hesitate…..I'M MORE THAN ALRIGHT!' he thought before falling back in a puddle of his own blood. 'I think I'll just rest here….and sleep…'

'Just don't die yet.'

'Oh….' he groaned while his dick was still throbbing hard.

(Later)

Issei panted while currently taking a bath at home and unwinding from his little 'episode'. Although the image of Risera licking his sperm made him very excited, but he didn't need a boner all the time, especially with his parents. "Oh god….just oh god."

'Finally calming down?'

'No. Just no.' He thought while his dick was still hard.

'Really? It's been an hour.'

'It's not my fault I don't have a turtle dick!'

'Don't even start with that!'

'I have a natural libido so don't get uppity with me!'

'It's not natural for you to have a hard dick for this long!' He growled while Issei started washing his hair.

"Maybe it's because of you inside me, ever think about that?"

'...that's a possibility. But tell me this, has your dick sprayed fire?'

"What no!"

'Good, you don't have my fire cock condition.'

'Do I even want to ask?'

'No.'

Issei sighed while still thinking about Risera, which didn't help that she was naked in his mind.

' _Care for a tit fuck~? I know you want it._ '

He groaned before turning the cold water on making him jump. "Ahh! Cold cold cold cold!"

'Is your dick limp now?'

'No!'

'Then keep the cold water on.'

He groaned while elsewhere we find Risera having a problem.

She can't stop thinking about the closet, at all. She could also still taste Issei's sperm on her tongue while sipping some tea.

"Mmm." She looked at the cup. "That guy really has good sperm, but juices are better."

"Risera-sama? Do you need anything?" asked a female voice outside her room.

"No Xuelan, I do not need anything."

"Are you sure? Not even ramen?"

"Unless it's burger flavored, no thank you."

"That's what it is." She sweatdropped.

"Then bring it in, I could go for something nice and meaty." She said with a smirk.

Xuelan opened the door and brought n a large ramen bowl with hamburger meat in the broth. "Here you go Risera-sama." She then noticed a strange smell in the air. "Um Risera-sama? What is that smell?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about."

She placed the bowl on the table and sniffed again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes now leave, I have a meaty cock to eat." She said while getting the chopsticks ready.

"Wait what?"

"I said I want to enjoy my meaty ramen."

"Um….but…."

"You can go."

She nodded before walking away. 'What in the world? Isn't Risera-sama a lesbian?'

'Now to eat.' She thought while eyeing the meal like a wild animal.

(Later)

It was a quiet afternoon in the main hall as Risera and her peerage were discussing matters of importance. That was what position they should do tonight and who would be on top.

"I feel like it's my turn to be on top." Said Isabella.

"Actually it my turn." Said Karlamine. "You had it last week."

"We should do it." Spoke IIe and Nel. "It's only fair."

"No the twin job is OUR speciality." Ni and Ali frowned.

"I believe it's my turn." spoke Mihae.

"Eh no." Said Shuriya. "I've been waiting to do my harem dance for weeks. Plus I'm better at being on top."

Siris shook her head. "No that's my position."

"Um can I go?" Suggested Mira. "I haven't had a turn since I got here."

"I should do it!" Spoke Burnet and Marion at the same time. "No I said I should!"

Xuelan just ate her bowl of noodles while Yubelluna chuckled a little.

"This is getting us nowhere." Said Isabella. "Especially when we have taken a turn at one point or another. I mean Yubelluna did Risera-sama fifty times before any of us got here."

"It's true."

"Plus." Said Xuelan while finishing her bowl. "I think we should let Risera-sama pick. It is her call."

All of them looked at said woman, who was in her own little world at the moment, and it wasn't about her sister either.

'Hmm, he's rather gifted for a mere pawn, possibly due to his mind, or maybe it's his boosted gear playing a part.' She thought while licking her lips.

"Risera-sama?" Said Mira. "Risera-sama?"

'I wonder if I can plant a bug on his clothing when I meet him next time?'

"Risera-sama, are you ok?"

"Mmm." She said out loud. "That meaty dick is one hell of a weapon."

And cue everyone in the room freezing in place with shock. "What?!"

She sighed before blinking. "What?"

"Risera-sama!" Snapped Yubelluna. "What are you even suggesting?!"

"What?"

"You know! The dick!"

She blinked. "Oh that, I was just thinking about Issei and his dick. Saw him mastrubating one time and boy, he really was horny."

"Issei? Who's that?"

"My wife's new pawn. He's a big pervert, but not as much as yours truly." She smirked.

Karlamine blinked. "So you saw him….doing it?"

"And I tasted his sperm." She said before putting a finger on her chin. "Speaking of which, I should bring him here so I can use his thick sperm in my morning coffee."

"But Risera-sama! You never showed interest in men before." spoke up IIe and Nel.

She looked at them. "So? I'm bisexual with a fascination with the same gender. It's not unnatural for me."

"But you never mentioned it to us before."

"Because I didn't think you cared." She shrugged. "Anyway, Yubelluna. Put this on my calendar, bring Issei to the manor on saturday morning for milking."

"Of course we care Risera-sama, but shouldn't we check him out to see if he's worthy?"

"Mmm, that's a fair point." She admitted. "But I have to schedule a time and place with my wife. She seems to have neglected to mention myself to him in the past."

Xuelan blinked and slowly whispered to Siris. "I think she's being mind controlled."

"Risera-sama is far too strong to be manipulated by any mere servant, but perhaps this male has a hidden power to sway her."

"And for her to talk about his dick, I have to admit that Risera-sama might have had a good time. But nonetheless, I think we need to prevent Risera-sama from acting out of character."

"But how?"

She rubbed the back of her head and looked around. "Maybe we tell her bad advice? I mean I wouldn't dare try it on a normal day, but this is for her status as a powerful demon. We can't screw this up."

"Agreed, but she might be furious as well."

"That's something we have to deal with later." Xuelan said before looking at the blond. "So Risera-sama, are you in need of any….advice?"

"On what? How to make Issei cave over like a bitch? I can handle that myself." She said with confidence.

"Oh well we just thought that we might offer our own, primarily to get an idea from another's perspective of course."

Risera looked at her before moved back on her seat. "Then humor me, and let's start the suggestions by asking Mira."

"Me?" spoke the blue haired girl while caught off guard.

"Yes, now provide the suggestion." She said while Mira gulped.

"Um…..compliment him?"

"That's it?"

"Well yes."

She frowned. "Too boring."

Mira went wide eyed at the blunt reaction while feeling very humiliated.

"Anyone else here has any other suggestions?"

"Perhaps say he doesn't have large muscles." spoke Yubelluna with a frown. "Some men take pride in being skinny."

"Well he might have no muscles but his dick was as big as a dagger." She smirked. "And he got off on me mastrubating. That horny bastard."

"But anyone could do that due to your radiance." spoke Siris. "Dick size comes and goes, but if he was that quick to get caught, isn't that an insult to your pride?"

"Nah." Risera waved off. "With the proper training he will last as long as I do, maybe not in that exact order. Remember when Mihae was quick to cum, I miss those first few nights."

Said girl blushed and looked to the side.

"Maybe you should try seeing if he's a criminal." Isabella spoke up. "You can't just fancy a criminal, or worse a rapist."

"Issei is just a pervert, nothing more nothing less."

"Maybe you could ask him to see how well experienced he is. If he's been with many women he might want to gloat about it."

"He's a virgin."

Karlamine blinked. "Wait how do you even know?"

"He was reading a magazine with orgies in it when I first met him. If he HAD women in his life, then he wouldn't be reading that right girls?"

All fourteen girls looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

Risera looked at Ni and Li. "How about you two?"

"Um…."

"Um…." Li said before getting an idea. "Oh! You should send him wine, to spill his beans and show his true self."

"Mmmm, nah. That would be a waste of good wine."

"But what if he enjoys alcohol?"

"Then I will give him beer. It's more of his taste, a beggars taste that is." She smirked with arrogance.

'So true.'

She turned to lle and Nel. "How about you two?"

"You challenge him to a duel!" Both said at once. "A duel with cards!"

"Like blackjack or poker?"

"No Yugioh."

"...huh?"

"Yugioh!"

She looked confused before shaking her head. "Nevermind, these suggestions are not part of my plan. After all, I'm capable of turning that pawn into a manservant with just a snap of my fingers."

"We don't doubt that." Yubelluna spoke. "But you might want to weight the pros and cons. After all he might be more a fan of your wife then yourself." 'Wait….shit!'

"I don't doubt that, but if there's one thing a pervert like him loves is big chests, which I have compared to Rias. You should have seen him when I walked in, he looked ready to drool AND lose himself at the same time." Risera smirked. "Plus I did suggest to let him join our group when we first met. Trust me, he was ready to jump into my influence in an instant."

Xuelan sweatdropped at that. "Risera-sama, maybe you should visit him before saturday?" 'I hope that guy does something stupid to Risera-sama.'

"Mmmmm, I like that idea."

'Let's hope that fool perishes.'

"And I shall bring my best nightwear for the occasion." She said while getting up. "And the appropriate coupons for the best burger places in town, I have to let him taste the food so my special powder can take effect in his body." she then walked away. "And girls, Xuelan is on top today. And she has permission to use the custom thirteen cock dildo."

That made them blush with said girl giving a victorious grin.

'Oh I'm going to enjoy that.'

(Later)

Ding dong.

"Coming."

Ding dong.

"Coming."

Ding dong.

"I said I'm coming already!"

Ding dong.

"I SAID I WAS COMING!"

Ding dong ding dong.

"I SAID I WAS FUCKING COMING!"

'Relax human. It's just a doorbell.' she thought before he opened it with a frown before looking surprised. "What was that about you coming? I didn't think you were in the middle of touching yourself before I showed up."

"Um…." he said while Risera walked into the house. "I um…."

"Relax, I was kidding, but if you were I'm not bothered." She said while taking a seat on the couch. "So what were you doing? Relaxing from my wife's care?"

"Yes." Issei admitted. "I just got back from training and was about to watch tv or something."

"Oh? That's it? No groping or that stuff you are so proud of?"

"No, even I do other stuff." he sweatdropped.

'Which is very rare.'

"So why did you come here? Trying to take my soul?"

"No no." She waved off. "Just checking on you that's it."

"But isn't that cutting into any important time you have?"

Risera rolled her eyes. "No, I'm free for this week. Speaking of which, I command you to visit me saturday morning. It's of the utmost importance for me that you come."

"But-"

She glared at him. "You better come or else."

'You just got handed to you. How amusing.'

'Not now!'

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes."

Risera smirked before turning on the tv. "So you live here or are your parents out?"

"They're out of town, something about a cruise to Hawaii or something."

"A shame, I would have enjoyed meeting them and giving them 'favors' for their troubles."

'I'm not sure I wanna know.'

'Trust me human, you don't want to know.' Ddrag deadpanned.

"So Issei, why not take a seat." She patted the cushion next to her. "Or if you don't want to, my lap is ready for you as well."

He blushed at that while his cock got a little harder. "R-R-Really?"

"Yes."

He hesitated a little before saying. "No thanks, I'm good."

"You sure? Most people would do anything?" she smirked patting the spot making him gulp.

'Oh man, sitting on a girls lap? I don't mind one sitting on mine, but they probably feel really soft.' He thought while trying to calm down.

"You won't get a chance like this again Issei."

"Well….I'm sticking to my answer. No thanks Risera-sama." he spoke reluctantly with difficulty. 'For Rias-sama, keep it together!'

She moved her hand away before pulling out a phone. "Shall I instead treat you to a few burgers?"

"What's the catch?"

"Oh Issei, how did you know?" She said sarcastically.

"I didn't." he muttered.

"Anyway, for the food you have to follow my every command for a week." She grinned.

"Then I refuse."

GROWL!

"Your stomach says otherwise."

He blushed and heard Ddraig chuckling in his head. 'Shut up.'

'Yeah yeah.'

Beep beep beep.

"Hello? Yes, it's me again." Risera said on her phone. "Yes, the usual with a large burger and fries. Yes, yes, of course, it's for a friend. Yes, I'll put it on the Phenex account. Bye."

"Well, if you insist, I guess some lunch couldn't hurt."

"Good because it's from the best restaurant and steakhouse in town." She said while putting the phone away. "And it is way above your pay rate."

"How much?"

She beckoned him to her and whispered something in his ear that made his jaw drop before she moved back. "Good thing I paid for it right Issei~"

"Y-Yeah." 'I wouldn't afford that no matter how many jobs I worked!'

'I could because I have several hoards of gold in Britain. And no you can not have it human.'

'FUCK YOU!'

(Later)

Knock knock

"Oh that's the food." Risera said while getting up and opened the door, to reveal a woman with H cup breasts while holding a large bag in her hands. "Thank you and I forwarded a tip to your account Nancy."

"Thank you, hope you keep on contributing to the family restaurant." She said while Issei peaked his head through the side and saw her.

'Wow! She's almost as big as-'

'Get your head out of the gutter already!'

'But look at her! She's so plum-'

'Just stop! You have a promise to keep human!'

He stuffed at that and cried anime tears as the front door closed.

"Foods ready, we'll eat in your dining room." She said while walking to said room, while also purposely shaking her ass to Issei.

'Ugh! Why did I make that promise in the first place?!' he thought biting his hand to make the pain keep him focused. 'Just WHY?!'

'Because you care TOO much for that demon. Just saying.'

The two of them sat down and started to get their food. Which consisted of two large burgers with cheese and some fries and soda. As for Issei's food, it was almost as big as his head.

"Nom nom." Risera chewed while eating her burger.

"Wow, this could keep me full all day."

She put the burger halfway down. "Well for new demons it's possible, but for me, this is easy as pie." She then went back to eating.

He looked at his burger and tried to bite into it, only to nearly bite his tongue.

"Nom nom."

'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' He thought while trying again, and got a tiny bit of bread.

Risera finished her burger while seeing Issei have some trouble. 'How adorable, he looks like a child. He he he.'

'Damn it!'

'Just eat the thing human.' Ddraig said in irritation.

He growled before gripping it and tried squeezing it to a smaller size before finally getting a bite out of it. "Mmmm….this tastes good."

"That's nice to hear." Risera smirked while eating a fry. "And here I thought you were going to starve and die in my presence, like I would allow it."

Issei then ate the burger while feeling like he was getting full.

"Don't choke, my wife would be mad if you die again."

'Ain't that the truth.'

Issei continued to eat his burger as Risera looked at his face. 'Why is she looking at me like that?'

'Mmm, with a little stub he could look rugged. But not to rugged, beards are a turn off.'

'Maybe she's imagining what you'd look like if you keep eating like that.'

'Oh ha ha, really mature.' Issei thought.

'Well I'm just putting it out there.'

"Say Issei, since you didn't jerk off today, are you willing to do it again?" She smirked. "In front of me to be exact."

"COUGH COUGH!" he let out while hitting his chest feeling some of the food go down the wrong hole. "W-W-WHAT?!"

"You heard me." She said. "I won't mind, especially when I take another taste of that thick sperm. It might help stimulate the beef flavor."

Issei blushed and covered his nose. 'No! Not this time!'

"Or do you need help?" She said while moving her right hand near her chest. "I wouldn't mind as long as you don't cum on my face." 'He HAS to follow my orders, it's in his nature.'

'Don't fall for it human, she's just trying to have a free sample.'

'I know, I'm keeping it together.' He thought. 'But….she's really tempting me!'

'Just think of the most disgusting thing in the world.'

He blinked before thinking about a few guys in the nude.

' _Want to suck our sausages?_ ' They all asked at once.

"Issei?" Risera said before seeing him puke on the table.

"BLECK!" he groaned while feeling a bit more in control.

"Are you alright?"

"Ugh…" he groaned while puking again. "BLECK….no….I'm not…."

'Are you ok human?'

'I'm never...listening to you….ever…'

'Hey it was still your choice.'

Issei groaned before fainting on the table.

"...foolish human." Risera sighed.

(Much later)

Issei groaned while waking up in his bed. "Ugh….what happened?"

"You vomited and passed out for some reason."

"Oh." He said while thinking it was his mom. "Sorry mom."

"Mom huh? Is that another fetish you have been hiding Issei?"

He blinked and turned before spotting Risera sitting on the edge making him jump.

"Missed me?"

"R-Risera-sama! I um….you heard that right?"

"Relax, I know you're just work up. Honestly, it's normal for all species."

Issei blushed.

"By the way I cleaned the table, you can praise me now."

"Um...good job Risera-sama?"

She smirked at that. "Keep up the praises, it sustains me greatly."

"Good work, you deserve a cookie." He said while feeling a little flustered.

"Good, you're catching on quick."

"Good girl." He said while feeling more confident. "You are a good girl, you should be an angel for your goodness. You are a kind woman Risera-sama."

"The angel part is a bit much but-"

"You are cute." He said. "You are a cute, beautiful and kind girl, please stay the same."

"My my, you're really getting into it." she teased. "Do you tell my wife compliments like that all the time?"

"Not really."

She clapped her hands together. "You player you. It's so bold of you to compliment a person's fiancé."

"Well...um…." 'Ddraig help me out!'

'Oh NOW you want my help? What happened to 'I'm never going to listen to me again'?'

'Oh don't start that with me!'

The dragon sighed. 'Fine, but don't make promises you CAN'T keep!'

'Just HELP!'

'Try making an excuse to leave the room.'

'Like that's going to be easy!' "Um Risera-sama."

"What is it Issei? I'm still waiting for more compliments."

"I think I heard something at the front door, I better go check it out."

"I did not hear anything." She frowned. "Plus the doorbell short circuited after the burgers came."

"Um, they must have knocked."

Risera gave him a deadpanned look. "If that happened I would have heard Issei."

'Crap! That's a bust!'

'Try something else.'

"Um Risera-sama, I have to go to the bathroom."

"To do your business or jerk off?" She said with a perverted smirk.

"B-Business!"

"Oh, then go do it." She said while pointing to the door. "But hurry, I might 'accidentally' barge in to help you if you 'get too occupied'."

He got another nosebleed and rushed inside before closing the door. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take!'

'If it was me, it would have been until the sun imploded.'

'NOT HELPING!'

'Well you could take a chance and make a run for it.'

'Run where?! She will just find me anyway!'

'How about just jumping off the window and hide in a sewer pipe or something.'

'I'm not that desperate!'

'Then hide in a fish tank.'

'I'm not a merman!'

'Well you CAN survive injuries from fallen angels and demons.'

'But I can still drown!'

'Then hide in the over, you're heat proof.'

Issei facepalmed and fell to his knees. 'Oh Rias-sama, if only you came home!'

Knock knock.

"Issei-san." Spoke Rias from the front door. "Can you let me in, I have some reports for you to look at."

"Huh?" 'Rias-sama is back!'

'That was fast.'

Knock knock.

"Issei-san." She called again before the door opened.

"Hello my lovely wife." Risera smirked. "Finally home aren't we?"

"Risera, what are you doing here?" she frowned.

She chuckled while leaning on the door. "Can't a woman visit her wife's pawn once in awhile? Plus it's not nice to criticize the one that fed and cared for Issei this afternoon."

"You and Issei spent the afternoon together?"

"Yes." She smirked. "And believe me, he WANTED to jump me. But apparently my wife trained him to only jump when commanded."

"You...Were you trying to seduce him?!" she frowned. "I gave him specific orders not to try anything while I was gone."

"Fu fu fu." She moved closer to Rias and said. "You know me too well, but today I just came for two things. One, you and your peerage against mine, next month. And two, Issei is coming to the estate on saturday for some help with my morning coffee."

"The first part we can talk about, but the second I won't have."

"Why? I won't kill him, he has thick sperm that my coffee needs."

Rias blushed and looked at her in shock. "H-How would you know that!"

Risera grinned. "Let's just say he was hung like a horse in the school closet and leave it at that~"

"ISSEI! GET OUT HERE!"

Said boy froze in fear. 'OH SHIT!'

'I suggest the sewer pipe.'

"ISSEI!"

'Yeah sewer pipe it is.' He thought before jumping out the window.

'Fu fu fu.' Risera thought with a smirk. 'Oh Issei, if you survive my wife, I will 'heal' you nicely with my assets.'

(Later)

"Ow." Issei groaned while in pain. 'Even after three days, my head still hurts!'

'Well you DID get hit with a iron pipe.'

'I might need some aspirin.' He thought while noticing that it was saturday on his calendar and then recalled what Risera told him to do. 'Oh god, why did it have to be saturday?!'

'Well you have an obligation to do human.' Ddraig deadpanned. 'Even if your master is keeping you under house arrest.'

Issei groaned while recalling the punishment he got after the beating. "If I don't go Risera-sama will be mad, but I do Rias-sama will be too."

'Then just lie.'

'Yea and Risera-sama is going to appear the the bathtub.' He thought sarcastically while walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

But what he didn't know was said demon WAS in the bathtub and was waiting to carry him away to her estate. That and she was in the nude due to just getting out of an orgy with her peerage.

When Issei turned his head he popped a huge nosebleed and had to hold it while quickly feeling light headed. "R-R-Risera-sama!"

"Hello~" She said before pushing her chest up. "Care to join me for breakfast?"

"W….W….What are you doing in my bathroom!?"

She smirked. "I'm here to take you to my estate. And don't worry, I'm already ready for some coffee."

"C-Coffee?"

"Yes." She got out of the tub and moved VERY close to his body. "And you are getting milked~"

And like that, he fell back with a bulge in his pants.

She grabbed him before looking into his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle this time, Issei~"

He blushed bright red while feeling the boobs around his cheeks.

"Just listen to your mistress now~"

"H….H….Hai."

(Later)

Issei looked around the area while Risera was busy making some coffee, but he was in a tight silk gimp outfit with a hole near the crotch area for his dick to hang out of.

"Come on." She grumbled while looking at the coffee maker. "Finish up already."

"I'm trying."

"I wasn't talking to you." She said as the coffee maker dinged and she took the pot out and poured it into a large cup. "Ah, fresh coffee."

"Um Risera-sama." Issei said with a blush. "How is this helping with coffee?"

She walked to Issei and grabbed his dick. "Oh you know my sperm making machine~"

"Ah!" He moaned out while his dick was played with by the blond demon.

"Just cum into the cup and I might reward you with something better than your outfit." She said while licking her lips slowly and deliberately.

'She's touching it!' He thought while starting to feel his dick getting bigger.

'Yes she is and personally, this is fine for me.' Ddraig said. 'As long as you hold out until she gets bored.'

'I don't think she's going to BE bored!' he thought before letting out a groan.

Risera smirked. "Don't worry, after you're done I'll give you a good time~" She then squeezed the dick a little and kept on playing with it.

"Ah! R-Risera-sama!"

"Yes?" She teased before playing with the tip. "You want me to do it harder?"

"P-Please!"

She squeezed really harder as it became throbbing red. "Ok Issei~"

"Ah!" He cried out while his dick started to slowly twitch. "I'm gonna cum!"

Risera smirked while putting the dick near her coffee and let the sperm hit the liquid. "My, what a thick load. You could impregnate a demon with this stuff." 'He must've been dying to jerk off.'

"Ah….ah…." he panted while blown away at how quick he came. He then noticed that his dick was still hard. "Ah…."

She sipped her coffee and licked off the sperm on her chin. "Issei, you out done yourself. And for that, you deserve a reward. Ask anything and I will provide."

"Ah...let me cum….in your...pussy for...ah...a day…" he said with a little hope.

"..." she raised and eyebrow. "After I finish my coffee."

"But...but…"

She sipped again. "Just hold on." She then started to sip very slowly.

'Oh fucking hell!'

(Five long excruciating minutes later)

"Ah, much better." She said while putting the cup on the table, with Issei's dick throbbing from her grip. "Now, as for the cumming for a day in my pussy, let me get into position. Which one would you want?"

"Any position!"

She smirked while pushing him down and pushed her pussy on his tip. "Then enjoy being dominated by a REAL demon~!" She then started to bob up and down while Issei started to feel very horny and wanted to reverse his position.

"Ah! Oh fuck yes! You have no idea how much I've imagined this!" he groaned out, unable to hold back any longer.

"Then I'm going to give you a really good time!" She grinned while Issei grabbed her breasts and started to play with them. "Don't hold back, be a bitch to your mistress~"

'That does it.' Ddraig frowned. 'Human, I'm temporarily giving you stamina to put that bitch in her place. Don't. Waste. It!'

Issei's eyes widened suddenly feel his body getting filled with fresh new energy making him grit his teeth and start thrusting his hips upwards against hers.

"Ah!" She gasped while shocked that he just did that before Issei started hammering his dick into her like an animal. "Issei, stand down!"

He growled while thrusting faster and tackled her into her back. "I couldn't even if I wanted to!"

"Ah!" She cried out as Issei kept on thrusting her with his dick before Issei held her hands down and kissed her lips.

He kept on thrusting as he used his tongue on the demon like a player. 'This is amazing! I'm finally having sex! I can die happy now!'

'This human….he's really cheeky.' Risera thought before feeling the sperm rushing into her womb. 'But even with this new stamina, he won't last a minute with my experienced body!'

(Twenty four hours later)

'HOW IS HE STILL FUCKING ME?!' She thought while her stomach was bloated to that of a nine month pregnant woman from the sperm Issei was pouring into her womb. 'He's going at it like he's been doing this for decades!'

'THIS IS AWESOME!' Issei thought while thrusting deeper into Risera's pussy. 'I'M THE BEST!'

Ddraig sighed while feeling like he created a monster.

'I'm gonna cum again!' He thought while cumming into her again, with twice the load as before.

"MMMM!" She moaned while instinctively climaxing and let some juices out of her snatch. 'Is he TRYING to make me pregnant?!'

'I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!' he thought before feeling his boost in power die down and made him fall on top of her and feel exhausted.

'Now you're not.'

'Damn you….' He thought while releasing his lips from Risera's lips and panted as the stomach moved him up and down. "Ah...ah…."

"Issei…"

"Ah...ah..ah….R...R...isera….sama?"

She gave him a small glare. "After….we rest...you and me….in the shower…..round two…." 'I won't lose to a newbie demon!'

Issei felt his cock hitting the womb again hearing that. "Ok...Risera….sama…"

"Chan…."

"Huh…?"

"Call me chan...in private…." She panted. "Ok….Issei….kun…?"

'Wait….did she really say that?'

'She said your name and kun. Can't you remember your own language?'

Issei blinked before his mind started to crash. He let out a low groan and passed out on the demon's chest.

"...foolish human." She panted before closing her eyes. 'Hopefully my wife doesn't kill him again.'

(Later)

Issei gulped while still in his outfit and on the couch of the estate as Risera was sitting next to him, with only an apron on, and watching some tv.

"What? I needed a break from sex." She said. "We did ten rounds already without rest."

"Yes Risera-sama."

"Chan." She corrected. "We are alone Issei-kun."

"Yes Risera-chan." He said with a blush.

She changed the channel while Issei looked at her side boob. "And don't worry, my wife will not find out until the wedding day." She saw Issei sigh. "Or until I feel like it."

'Rias-sama is gonna kill me.' He thought with a gulp.

"By the way." She turned to him. "How does it feel fucking a fiancé?"

"...pretty hot actually."

"Good, because later you are going to have my peerage to deal with." She smirked. "And trust me, they are students at the sexual arts~"

"Wait….your entire peerage? Together?"

"Yep."

"...wow."

She then moved his hand under her apron to touch her chest. "So will you follow my command and be sexually satisfied by me for eternity?"

"Yes!" he let out in a squeak while feeling his dick get rock hard with Ddraig sighing.

'Idiot.'

"Good." She said while changing the channel to an adult porno channel and smirked. "Then I hope to count on your dick, Issei-kun~"

'My dream is coming true!' He thought while not knowing that Rias was pissed and right at the front door. 'I can die happy now!'

"Issei?"

"Huh? Yes?" He said with a blank expression of confusion on his face.

"What are you doing?!"

He blinked before seeing Rias, red faced and pointing at him, right near the door to the hallway. He then paled and started to sweat. "I...I...I'm...um…." 'AHHHHHHHH!'

"Hello my wife." Risera smirked. "Miss your pawn? Because I made sure he was really 'relaxed' and 'wet' today~"

"Issei, explain, now."

He gulped before pulling his hand away and ran away. "SORRY!"

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

'Hmm, I wonder when me and him should have a next go.' She thought with a smirk. 'And should I use the toys or not? Mmmm….decisions decisions.'


	96. Ashley and Josh

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ashley and Josh

Series: Neighbors From Hell

Author's Note: You'll understand this is a continuation based off List of Oneshots Part 2, chapter 33.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cold rainy day. Ashley was dressed all in black as she stood before her father's casket in the cemetery. She sniffled and wiped at her eye with a tissue while there were a few people there, most of them from Wisconsin if the cheese hats were any indication. Even some people from Epcot showed up to pay their respects.

"And so a great man finds himself ascending up into the pearly gates of Heaven where God will embrace him until the end of time. Let us now bow our heads in silence as a show of respect."

The people all did so with Ashley sniffling and wiping a tear from her eye.

Soon the funeral came to a close and Ashley was taken home to collect her things before she was carted off to an orphanage. However she had other plans in mind. She went up to her room, but she reached under her bed and pulled out a wooden box with a pentagram on the lid. She removed the lid and pulled out a piece of chalk and a black satanic book. "I'm coming Joshie."

For the next few minutes she followed the instructions in the book jotting down a satanic pentagram on the floor while keeping the door locked and made sure to get every symbol just right.

"Perfect." She dropped the chalk and stepped into the pentagram before reciting a chant in Latin. The symbol began to glow red with flames popping up and smoke rising into the room. "It's time to say goodbye to my old life and begin anew."

The flames rose up higher before engulfing her causing her to scream out in pain.

The driver waited outside when he saw the whole house exploded. "Holy shit!" he reached for his phone and quickly dialed 911.

Elsewhere Ashley opened her eyes and saw she was falling down a deep pit. "Oh dearsies." she tried to keep calm while it seemed to go on forever without any sign of ground, minus the burning rock crust she was flying past until she felt the heat beginning to increase and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She covered her head with her arms and waited for the impact, but to her surprise she landed in a chair. "Huh?"

"Well Ashley, you sure wound up here sooner than I expected, but no worries, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you'll be on with your new life." spoke a voice as she moved her arms to see she was sitting across from Satan who sat behind his desk.

"Mr. Satan?" Ashley spoke before gulping. "Hellosies, sir."

"No need to be so formal my dear. Just Satan will suffice for now." he said putting on a pair of glasses and looked over some papers. "Now let's see here, your father passed on like predicted, you're not covered in blood or have a noose around you, so that's a sure sign you used the book and chalk right? If you tried taking your life like any other mortal you'd be sent off to the line for the deceased."

"Oh no, I used them as you instructed. And I'm ready to begin my new life here in hell."

"Excellent. Well the first thing to do is to convert you into a resident demon here, which let me warn you, is excruciatingly painful." he smiled taking his glasses off while cracking his knuckles. "Any special additions you would like me to add? Like an eight-inch tongue, more arms, or perhaps a penis for experimenting?"

"I have a choice?"

"Well only special cases like yourself are allowed to pick how you want to look, however there are no take backs. So take your time and choose-"

"I want wingsies!" she blurted.

"Wisely." he frowned with his arms crossed. "This might be hell but we still have a thing called manners you know."

"Apologies, I got excited." she shrank in her chair. "Also are all demons lava proof?"

"Of course they are. Why any demon that isn't would be shunned for eternity. Not being lava proof, that's like wearing white after labor day." Satan stated.

"Then I will just take wings, pleasies."

"Ok look, if you're going to be living down here you need to drop the "ies" thing you keep doing, demons don't talk like that." Satan commented. "You're in hell, not Epcot. No matter how similar they are."

"Oops! Sorry, a bit tricky to stop when you're so use to it."

"Rights, now let's get started." his hands glowed black before he raised them up and covered Ashley in flames making her scream out in pain while he smiled. "My bad, I should have told you to brace yourself."

"IT HURTS! OH FUCK IT HURTS SO MUCH!" she screams while jumping up from the seat and spasmed around before she fell to the floor. As the flames faded Ashley's time as a human was over. She panted and winced in pain while feeling something sticking out of her back. "Owsies…"

"What did I just say?"

She looked down ad her hands and gasped as she saw her skin had turned green and her nails turned to claws. "My god."

"No, it's my Satan, thank you very much."

She went over to a mirror and got a better look at herself. Her mourning clothes were the same, while her hair looked a little frazzled and seemed to curl around her face with her eyes turned red with yellow background and saw her canine teeth looked a bit sharper too.

"Welcome to hell my dear." smiled Satan before standing up and made a piece of parchment appear before handing it to her. "Use this map to get to the Hellman household, just follow the red line."

"But can't you make me appear there easy?"

"Of course, but then you wouldn't get a chance to take in the sights." he smirked before sitting back down and leaned back. "Do try to keep away from the bottomless pits, they can be a nasty fall."

"Thank you sir." She said before leaving. She went out of the office and then had to walk down an extremely long spiraling staircase to get to the bottom, which by that point she panted and held onto the railing. "So...many stairs."

After catching her breath she made her way out of the large building before taking in the sight before her. She was looking at the literal definition of Hell with molten rock walls all around, huge lava pools, and could already hear loud screams of horror and anguish. "Oh my." She let out before shaking her head and looked at the map. "Now then where is the Hellman residence? Time to test out these new wings."

After taking to the sky she found flying was a lot trickier than she anticipated, especially when she was trying to read the map.. She wobbled and tried to keep steady, but she nearly flew into a few other demons with their own wings. "Pardon me! excuse me!"

"Damn student fliers!" Shouted a demon.

"Quit hogging the air brat!"

"I'm very sorry!" she shouted back. She tried to move a little lower and keep her eyes open. She continued following the map until arriving at a fancy mansion carved out of lava rock. "My word, I had no idea they were rich down here." She said and flew towards it. She landed, although difficulty, at the door and rang the doorbell which sounded like ominous church bells. When the door open she was to see the person who answered was none other than Don Killbride.

"Greetings, welcome to the Hellmans residence." he replied in an annoyed tone while dressed up like a butler.

"Mr Killbride!?" Ashley let out in shock.

"Yes, that's my name." he replied.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The young She-demon questioned.

"We'll after I was killed I was carted through hell in my birthday suit while having flaming lava rocks thrown at me. After that Satan sentenced me to be the Hellmans new butler for all eternity. Said it was the perfect torture for scum like me. He was right." he replied with a groan as he opened the door letting her come inside. "Wipe your hooves please."

"Never thought I'd hear someone say THAT to me." Ashley said before doing so and walked on. She looked around the extravagant looking interior and let out a whistle. "Very nice."

"Ashley!" spoke Balthazor walking out in his true demon form along with his mustache with a smile. "Has it already been your dad's funeral? Time sure flies."

"Mr. Hellman!" She let out and ran up to him. "It's good to see you again."

"Well you definitely had a makeover, I was NOT expecting wings." he remarked looking at them. "Wait, let me guess, gifts from Satan himself?"

"He said I could decide whatever changes I wanted." She replied and flapped the wings. "Still getting used to them though."

"I hope you didn't get into any trouble trying to find our house. Speaking of which, how did-"

"Map from Satan."

"Ah, that makes sense. Oh! What am I thinking? I shouldn't be here yacking away by myself, hold on." he walked over to a rope and yanked on it, causing a loud bell to ring throughout the mansion making Ashley plug her ears. "Sorry, we only use it to get the whole family down here if it's something really important. It's a big house." he said leading her to the living room.

"I can tell." she remarked looking at the decor. "Your home makes my old one look like a garage by comparison."

"After offing the Killbrides and destroying that damn drill, I got promoted. I'm an executive now." he smiled with pride before the rest of the family slowly entered the living room with Josh' eyes lighting up.

"Ashley!" he let out as she waved.

"Hello Joshie. I'm here."

"Huh, I didn't expect time would fly by that quick." remarked Mandy while Josh ran over and hugged Ashley. "Neat wings by the way."

"Yeah girl, you make 'em work." Pazuzu said walking over and inspected them.

"Thank you, although I'll need more time to practice, I nearly flew into a few demons on the way." she admitted as Josh let go.

"Well we'll help however we can." Tina said with a glass of wine in hand. "LORALAI!" She bellowed and Lorelai Killbride ran in dressed in a skimpy French maid outfit.

"Yes ma'am?" she questioned with a sigh

"Go and get Ashley here something to drink to help her feel welcome. Oh, and a pineapple." Tina instructed.

Loralai whimpered knowing all too well what the pineapple was for. "Right away ma'am." she complied and walked away.

"A pineapple?" Ashley looked lost.

"Mom likes to shove them up Loralai's ass after a hard day's work." Mandy spoke. "She got the idea from a movie when we were still topside."

"I figured if she's had to do donkey shows, then having something just as thick up her rear is just her style." Tina remarked twirling her glass to stir the wine.

"Good lord." she muttered making the demons wince.

"Might wanna try not to say that too much, demons around here aren't too keen on hearing that." spoke Pazuzu.

"Indeed, best to avoid the L word." Spoke Vlaartark.

"And the G one." spoke Mandy while Loralai came back with a glass on a tray along with a pineapple.

"Thank you Loralai," Tina said as Ashley took the drink. "Mandy why don't you take Ashley upstairs to your room, get her out of those drab funeral clothes, and into something more ragged and tattered."

"Sure, follow me." spoke Mandy as she and Ashley went up the stairs with the former human glancing down to see Tina grabbing the fruit and looking at Loralai with a dark smirk.

"Now then Loralai, let's get this over with." She said Tina making a 'turn around' gesture with her finger.

The human gulped and turned around before feeling her skirt get pulled up by the back with the other guys averting their eyes, but still snickering

Tina was about to shove it in bottom first, but then decided she'd go with the top and drove it home.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The scream was heard by the young she-demons upstairs.

"Um, Mandy? How often does your mumsie do that?"

"Everyday after work." remarked Mandy calmly as they walked through the halls. "She says it really helps with stress. But that's not the end of it, she even makes Loralai keep it in there until shower time."

"Oh dear, your mother sounds like a true sadist, no offense." she said taking a sip from her glass.

"Hello, Demons? it's our job to torture the dead souls that wind up here, even the ones who are assigned to serve us. There's no mercy for sinners. Especially when it comes to the family of assholes in our employment."

"Huh, I would have thought you'd have more than just two."

"It's not just them." Mandy said as she lead Ashley to a door and opened it. "There's also their douchebag son." she said while Ashley saw said man was bound to her bed and dressed up in a gimp suit complete with restraining mitts.

Ashley blushed, but didn't look away while Mandy walked over to the boy who groaned and turned his head around in confusion since he couldn't see through the mask. "Oh dear."

"Yeah, I keep him in that for about….all the time." Mandy said straddling him and ran her hands up his body. "No better torture for a man then to be made into a girls toy." She said before pulling open the zipper over his mouth.

"Ah! Hah...hah...oh thank you mistress." he got out with Mandy smirking.

"Watch this." She said before leaning down closer to his face and put a finger under his chin. "Wayne, repeat to me what I've made clear you should always do and whenever I give the order, now." she spoke with an authoritative tone.

"T-That your word and orders are absolute. Disobeying them means no release or chances to relax. Breaking the rules means absolute and complete punishment with no mercy mistress."

"Oh such a good boy." She said in a tone that made him shudder while she inhaled the sexual energy. "Ahhh, oh yeah, much better. I needed a pick me up."

"Oh my." Ashley's voice cracked and her face felt so heated she had to fan herself with her hand. "Um, sorry if I'm being too blunt, but have you and him...you know."

"Oh we never actually went that far," she said zipping the mask back up. "I just tease him constantly. Feeding off the sexual energy he produces, he's such a horndog I barely need to work for it. They let me have him when I became a succubus-in-training."

Ashley was drinking from her glass and almost did a spit take."Wait, you have to work towards being a succubus? I thought that was something that came naturally." Ashley said as Mandy climbed off her literal boy toy.

"Nah, all she-demons feed off sex energy if they choose to. It's what keeps me so stacked and the 'assets' that come with it, so long as I keep milking him like a cow." she smirked pointing to her body before walking to her closet. "Now let's see, what kind of clothes do I have that would fit you? Oh and BTW no one in hell wears underwear."

"Oh! Um...does that mean I should take off mine?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just asking." she said.

"Well you can ditch them while I try finding something that fits you just right."

"With pleasure." She said putting down her drink beforetaking off her undergarments and tossed them out the open window. She sighed with a smile while stretching out her legs. "Now that's more like it."

"I felt the same way when I got back to hell." remarked Mandy before holding out a torn up dark blue dress and held it over Ashley's body. "Hmm, this might work. What do you think Ash?"

"Hmm, well it does look slimming, but are all clothes in hell so...worn out?"

"Well yeah, it's the in fashion trend down here. Try it on."

Ashley put it on the bed before she started to remove her clothes right there and slipped the dress over her body which felt a little snug. "Does this make my butt look big?"

"Yeah but in a good way. You'll have Josh howling like a wolf.."

"Goody, truth to be told I was worried becoming a demon would make me look rather...what's the word you use for disgusting down here?"

"Kardashian, or should I say Kard _ass_ ian. Just try to keep the noise to a minimum when you two shake the bed."

"That's going to be hard, I've come up with a list of ideas I've had in mind." smirked Ashley before rubbing her chin and looked herself over. "Hmm, although, you said absorbing sex energy helps you get more stacked, right?"

"Yeah, but only from humans up top or the stiffs down here."

"Say hypothetically I took training to be a succubus, and say hypothetically I took some time to let myself grow and get 'stacked', just how long would it take for me to be about...triple my size?"

"If you want to make your breasts bigger, we could do that right now."

"Oh, you mean from him?" she asked pointing to Wayne.

"Yeah, I don't mind. But maybe don't go with triple size. You're already hot with that perfect hourglass shape, so going that far would make you look like one of those desperate sluts who went under the knife."

"But I thought most succubi were supposed to have a large chest? That's what most humans are known to see at least."

"Most of those stories come from lonely perverts who jack themselves to get off. A real succubus knows how to exercise control. Make your girls too big and you'll be top heavy. Not to mention you'd need multiple chairs for your giant ass."

"Hmm, you make a good point."

"Tell you what, I'll give you a taste and let you decide." she said and hopped back on Wayne before beckoning her to come closer which she did. "I'll get him warmed up and on my mark breath in deep." She said before delicately moving her hands over Wayne's body.

The boy moaned and tensed up from the hands.

"Now." Mandy said before both girls took deep breaths. The sexual energy was split in between them with Ashley going wide eyed at the burning sensation that made her nearly gag.

"Wow...that is quite potent." Ashley stated.

"Relax, after some time you get use to it." Mandy said the the younger she-demon. "But more importantly, do you feel any different? Like maybe a slight increase in sensitivity?" she asked then poked one of Ashley's breasts with her finger.

"AH!" jumped the girl taking note of how sensitive her breasts had become.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mandy nodded. "Don't worry, it's only temporary."

"Goodness, that was sudden and abrupt." she muttered poking her chest making her gasp and shiver. "I haven't felt that sensitive since my first orgasm, from experimenting I assure you."

"Trust me, from what Josh told us before you got to know us, I can honestly believe it. Now if you don't mind I'd like some private time with Wayne."

"Oh! You're right, have fun, and thank you for the new clothes." she said grabbing her drink and headed out.

"Get ready Wayne. We're going for a ride." she grinned darkly.

"Thank you oh great mistress." Ashley overheard before finishing off the drink and headed down to the kitchen.

"With my chest being this sensitive, me and Joshie are going to have oodles of fun." she said putting her glass in the sink before Tina walked in.

"Oh Ashley, you look stunning dear."

"You're too kind Mrs. Hellman." Ashley smiled.

"You're definitely gonna make heads spin when the boys around get a load of you, I must say for a young girl you've got quite the mature body."

"Well actually I'm a teenager." she smiled while looking at her body. "My birthday was last month."

"Really? How...interesting." Tina replied.

"Yup, and since I finally made my way down here, I'm going to learn how to cut loose, where's Joshie at?"

"Ok Ashley, I'm gonna stop you right there. Before you and my son go that far, I wanna lay down a few ground rules so we understand one another, ok? But first hand me that spoon behind you?"

"Um, alright?" ashley replied with slight curiosity. However the minute she turned her back Tina tackled her to the ground and held her arms behind her back "Mrs. Hellman, w-what are you doing!?"

"Asserting my dominance, it's a she-demon thing. Every mother does it to their daughters or other female children under their care after they turn thirteen." smiled Tina while keeping a firm grip on the wrists. "Now for the rules. Rule 1, if you and Josh are going to have sex, you need to learn how to do it the real way. No risk of pregnancy, yet absolute pleasure." she trailed off with a smile as she reminisced about her first time. "Ooh baby."

Ashley blink while seeing Tina lick her lips. 'Oh dear, is she flashbacking to when she first made love?' "Ahem, I don't mean to be rude, but could you refrain from soaking your knickers with arousal while you're on top me, Ma'am?"

"Oh! Right, my bad, it's just when me and Balthy finally did it, oh wow, he knew what he was doing. Just thinking about that one explosive moment right at the end…I may need to retire to my room early tonight after this." she shook her head and let go of Ashley's arms before standing up and cleared her throat. "Anyways, before you and Josh go at it, I want you to see just how demons know what to do."

"And pray tell just how to do you plan to do that? And for the record I am legitimately straight." She said eyeing Tina's body for a moment.

"Well that's good to keep in mind, but I don't mean something like that." she walked over near what looked like a TV and grabbed a crystal ball from under it and held it out. "I want you to put this against your head and just relax." She said handing it to the girl.

Ashley grabbed it and looked it over before holding it to her forehead. "Alright, what n-uggghhhhh." she spoke with her eyes going glossy as a rush of info came going straight to her mind. When it was done her eyes returned by normal and she pulled the ball away. "Woo!"

"Yeah, forgot to mention it can be a bit overwhelming." Tina said. "So how do you feel?"

"Like….Like everything I learned about sex was nothing compared to THAT. I mean it makes what I originally thought sex was look like a chaste kissing.

"Yup, this is what I meant, but it feels just as good as watching." remarked Tina while walking over to sit on the couch. "So, still feel up to going to nuts on my son?" she asked the girl.

"I…. I'm not sure."

"Well if you wanna take things slow after being blown away, I understand."

"Honey! We're going out!" Called Balthazor walking in dressed in his golfing gear. "Me, Pazuzu, and Don are heading out for some golfing."

"You like to golf Mr. Hellman?" questioned Ashley.

"Not really. I just like putting the tee in Don's urethra and hitting from it." he smiled while said man walked into the room with a nervous expression.

"It's my favorite part of the day." grinned Pazuzu rubbing his hands together. "This is sweet sweet revenge for what he did to my balls."

"Ready to head out, caddie?" Balthazor asked Don who seem to become physically sick being referred to as a caddie.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" frowned Balthazor hitting Don's head lightly with the golf club.

"Yes...sir." he replied rubbing his head.

"Good, we'll be back later Tina. Don't wait up." He said before he heatedly french kissed his wife.

She kissed back with Don inwardly groaning and Ashley watching the spectacle with interest.

"Wish I could I kiss my wife like that again." Don mumbled to himself.

When they broke apart the demons smiled while Bathazor walked away with Don following as Tina panted with a grin.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN!" Tina shouted slapping her wrist. "No matter how long we're married I NEVER get tired of that. Now what were we talking about?" She asked collecting herself.

"Um...me taking it easy before me and Joshie cross the line. But may I please be excused to, uh...use the restroom?"

"Oh go right ahead. It's on the second floor and on the left side, just make sure you knock first." She said letting Ashley leave. "And wash your hands when you're done rubbing one out."

Ashley froze while inwardly groaning. 'I need to try and hide that more often.'

"Don't worry we all do it down here. Just make sure everything goes in the toilet and don't make a mess." Tina grinned and tried to keep from giggling at the girls embarrassment.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Hellman." Ashley said and speed walked off to the bathroom.

(Later)

*FLUSH*

"I hope I didn't make too much noise." Ashley said straightening her dress.

"Ashley my dear, you may need to work on that, never would have pegged you for a screamer." remarked Vlaartark walking by making her blush as the older demon was currently wearing a red swimsuit that covered his body and left his arms and legs exposed. "Tada."

"Oh my." she spoke, to what she did rather than what he was wearing.

"I know, isn't it just me? I figured going out for a midday swim in the lava pool would help unwind the old muscles." he said to her.

"Well it's certainly...you Mr. Vlaartak, but-"

"Oh relax dear, you may simply call me Uncle Vlaartark since you're practically part of the family now."

"Right...do you you know where Joshie is?"

"Last I saw him he was heading off to his room. Said something about getting ready."

"Where is his room?"

"Just down that way dear. You can't miss it." He replied and pointed the way.

"Thank you." she smiled before speed walking down the way while feeling eager. "I wonder what he's getting ready for?"

She stopped at the door with a sign that said 'No Girls Allowed'. "This is probably his." then gave it a loud knock. "Joshie? You in there?"

She heard rapid hoofsteps before the door opened. It showed Joshi smiling who quickly pulled her into another hug. "Hey Ashley, glad you could stop by, I'm almost done. Come on in." He said after putting her down.

She raised an eyebrow before glancing at the sign on the door.

He followed her gaze to the sign before chuckling awkwardly "Whoops forgot about that." He said before ripping it off the door.

"Way to make a girl feel welcome Joshie." she remarked with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, I only meant that for Mandy and Mom." he said tossing it in the trash as she entered.

"I certainly hope so." she gave a mock frown as she took a moment to look around the room where she started fiddling with some of the action figures, putting them in suggestive poses.

"I think you have a habit of doing that." chuckled Josh.

"I have a twisted mind, so sue me." she smirked while he walked over to his bed. "Besides, think of it, what we'll be doing that in less than a minute." She said with a seductive look.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned before she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top him.

"Oh come now Joshie, no need to be shy, we both know what's going to happen. Your uncle even told me you were getting ready." she replied and licked her lips.

"Yeah, to take you out on town and see the sights."

"...come again?"

"Yeah I wanted you to get the full hell experience. What did you think I meant?"

Her whole face turned red. "Uh...well...I just figured… this is embarrassing."

"Wait, were you gonna say-"

"Hey why don't we get going!" she spoke getting off him and moving to the doorway, fast. "Come now, mustn't dilly dally!"

Josh raised an eyebrow, but got up and followed her out with Ashley slapping herself inside her head.

'Stupid!' she thought as they walked out and down the hall. 'I jumped the gun, and him, too soon! Curse my perverted mind!"

"Have fun you two!" called Tina with a knowing look Ashley caught making the she-demon blush while Josh was oblivious. "Oh! And Josh don't forget today is Lilith Azmodea's Blarg Mitzvah."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about it. Thanks Mom, we'll see you there."

"Just be careful, she'll be out for blood."

"It's amazing." Ashley said as they walked off. "You say such gruesome things like it's normal."

"Well down here it is, I always thought earth was strange." he remarked leading her down the road as she took in the buildings and numerous demons. "I mean TV shows where they hardly ever swore or even showed violence and gora? It was like the opposite of home, until I saw the R rated stuff then it seemed normal. Horror movies were so fake I almost fell asleep."

"Yes, stuff from hollywood does tend to be overdone and unreal every real." remarked Ashley before ducking her head when an odd demonic looking frog flew over her head while spewing flames.

Josh grabbed it while in midair and tossed it in his mouth. He munched on it making Ashley cringe before he swallowed it. "Yum, I always enjoy a midday snack. Oh sorry did you want some?"

"Uh, no thank you, I'll pass." spoke Ashley shaking her head and hold up her hands.

"Alright, but if you change your mind there's plenty more around here. Just toss them in your mouth fast."

"Are those...things, poison? I ask because if so, my body might need time to adjust to any weird toxins down here."

"Don't worry, I've been eating these since I was a hunchbacked baby."

"A what?"

"Yeah, before we went to earth I use to have a hunch, after so long with a straight spine I got use to it. After we moved into our mansion I had spinal correction surgery."

"My word, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Demons heal pretty fast. Watch this." He then took his thumb and jabbed his eye. "Ow!" He let out in pain. His eye was red and swollen before it healed. "All better." he did the same to the other eye before it healed. "All better."

Ashley winced seeing that and tried not to turn green...er. "Please… stop doing that."

"Sorry, but it's pretty handy. But if you think that's hard to watch I would advise not turning around."

"Pray tell why?" she said with worry.

Josh looked over her shoulder and saw a demon holding an axe over a sinners head and brought it down on his neck and let the head roll. "Just take my word for it." he said and lead her away.

She raised an eyebrow before spotting what looked like a bus going by, but with numerous naked humans carrying it on their backs in chains. "Well...that's something."

"Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Having been a human, that sort of thing is hard to watch."

"If it makes you feel any better, all those guys use to be hit and run serial killers." Josh said pointing to the sinners.

"Well I suppose that DOES." she admitted before they saw a large bird-like demon flying down while crying before landing in front of them with what looked like a black cloaked figure riding with reins and seats strapped on the back before turning to them.

"Hey there kiddies! Looking for a quick and easy ride for a little tour of our fair city?" he asked pointing to the seats.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Ashley confused before Josh smile.

"Hey I think I know! You're probably the Grim Reaper, right?"

"Oh no no no, my friend on the other hand is the ferryman of the dead, but not I. The names Yui, Josh and Ashley, and I'm here offering free rides around Hell, care to ride?"

"I'm more concerned with how you already know our names, but considering everything else I've seen, I will just chalk it up to the nature of Hell." remarked Ashley as they climbed onto the bird and strapped themselves in with Yui chuckling.

"Oh trust me, where I'm from, Hell is rather standard. Yip yip!" he snapped the reins before the bird cried out and shot up into the air with the two demons holding on before it started flying around the buildings. "If you look to your left you'll see the town's bowling ball using the heads of ghouls."

"You mean the Bowling ball TEAM yes?" Asked Ashley.

"Whatever makes you sleep better." laughed Yui as the bird took a left across the street making several demons jump out of the way. "Coming up is the town's park where you can walk, sit, make out with your lover, and fight for your life if you come across one of the birds we're riding who just happen to love the flesh of demons. I recommend bringing pitchforks for first timers. And coming up if you turn to your right you'll see Exhibition Avenue. The local hotspot for Succubi looking to get kinky with sinners."

The two looked with Ashley going wide eyed at seeing all sorts of she-demons going at numerous sinners with all kinds of adult positions and kinks.

"Be warned that any making out on the ride WILL cost you, so don't go getting any ideas you two. Woah!" Yui said making the bird to avoid streams of white fluids. "Also I would advise you wearing a protective poncho on your next ride!"

"I don't know if there's going to be a next ride!" cried Josh as the two of them held on to each other as the bird flew up into the air to get away while he noticed Ashley clinging to him without realizing it.

Relieved Yui wiped his forehead. "Phew… Exhibition Avenue, great place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there, without a raincoat at least." he chuckled. "Of course, the things me and my own daughter would do would put them to shame. Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." spoke Ashley with slightly disgust before noticing her position and slowly pulled back with reluctance.

"Ok good, I thought I was losing my head. Anyways, coming up next is the large Lava Lake of Satan, named after the big man himself, obviously, and where you can spend your time swimming around without a care, or just go skinny dipping. I'm talking to you Ashley thanks to your new heat resistant skin."

"I still don't get how you knew that." remarked Josh before they saw Yui's head turn all the way around while he kept flying.

"Oh trust me Josh, the things I could tell you two would blow your tiny minds, that's why I'd focus on the tour for now." his head turned back to the front. "Anywho! Coming up next would be the Stalagmite Field, might wanna duck your heads." He said putting a football helmet on.

The two demons looked ahead and ducked down while hugging each other again with the bird swerving around them.

"Nothing to worry about! I've done this plenty of times!" smiled Yui before one of the spikes hit the helmet and broke apart, both of them. "Although the other times were much bigger and I tended to go splat a few times, but other then that, I am a trained professional. Just out of curiosity though, you two have life insurance right? Whoop hang on." He said before steering the bird to the side to fly between two large stalagmites.

"Sorry for the sudden and crazy tour Ashley. I didn't really think this would happen." Josh said.

"It's quite alright Joshie. Woah!" she screamed when the bird went upside down making her cling to him harder with wide eyes with the belts keeping them in. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Well if you were characters I couldn't stand, maybe, but I rather enjoy you two, so I'll let you live. Hold on to your horses!" he laughed like a madman before snapping the reins harder as the bird cried out and flapped its wings faster and zoomed back towards the city. "Hold onto your butts and prepare for a bumpy landing!" he took of the helmet and tossed it over his shoulder and made the bird dive bomb towards the ground. "BANZAI!"

"Ahhhhh!" the two screamed in horror.

At the last minute the bird opens its wings to break and landed on the ground.

Yui inspected his parking job between two more mounts and smiled. "Like a glove!" He spoke with a goofy tone.

Josh and Ashley opened their eyes and sighed in relief before quickly getting the belts off and climbed down the wing with Yui cracking his neck.

"I hope you two love birds enjoyed the tour. Now if you'll excuse me, I really should get to running before the police come looking for me. Hi ho Silver, away!"

The kids watched the madman fly off with a laugh while seeing several other demons fly after him on similar birds making them let out two sighs of relief.

"Where are we now?" Ashley asked.

Josh looked around before looking surprised. "We're here." he said looking up at the fortress like structure.

"Really? But how? We never even….you know what? I'm not even going to ask how, but remind me what are we here for again? A bar mitzvah?"

"No it's _a Blarg Mitzvah._ "

"Oh! And what exactly happens at one?"

"Uhhhh… ever watch WWE?" he asked before they got to the door.

"Well I did use to watch with Daddy every week after the whole drill debacle, why do you ask?"

Josh open the door before the roar of cheers assaulted their ears.

" _Let's get ready to rumble!"_

"That's why." he said before ushering her in. He shut the door while Ashley covered her ears as they were in a crowd looking at a large hexagon cage match between two she-demons in small, tight fitting outfits. "Looks like the fight already started!" Josh spoke up.

"What's going on?!" yelled Ashley over the cheering.

"Mother daughter cage match!" he smiled before letting out a cheer as the older she-demon put the smaller one in a headlock. "Woooh! No mercy!"

The younger she-demon wrapped her prehensile tail around her mother's neck. She squeezed making her mom choke and let go before getting tackled with the daughter pulling her legs behind her back with a smirk. "Give it up mom! I'm winning this!"

"Not...on...my watch...young lady!" the mother used her own tail to swat her daughters backside like a whip.

"Yow!" the daughter yelled and let go of her mother.

'I never pictured a demon's birthday being so...human-like, to a certain point.' thought Ashley as the fight continued.

"This is awesome!" screamed Josh while clapping. "Way better than Mandy's!"

"Wait, your sister already had one!" called Ashley over the loud sounds.

"Yeah! But it wasn't as good as this!" he answered before everyone saw the two she-demons start trying to squeeze the other, leading to parts of their wrestling suits tearing. "Now it's getting good."

Ashley stared as more of the clothes got close to ripping making her gulp and tugged on the edge of her dress with her legs pressed together. 'Are they going to end up in the nude?' she wondered as she blushed.

The older she-demon groaned and squeezed her daughter tighter before feeling the back of her suit rip making her go wide eyes just as it happened to the younger one too.

This made the males in the audience whoop and wolf whistle.

"Come on! Just a little bit more!" yelled Josh in excitement.

Ashley looked at him and the she-demons in the hexagon while feeling a bit jealous. "Ahem!"

"Oh! Yeah!" he saw her frown making him look confused. "What?"

"You sure seem into this!" she said looking slightly peeved.

"Well it is a pretty great fight!" he replied.

"I mean about the women!" Ashley pointed out.

Josh saw her frown and felt the dots click. "Oh!...OH!" quickly smiling awkwardly and chuckled and tapped his fingers together. "Um...I'm sorry!?"

*Riiiiip*

And just like that, the clothes ripped and exposed enough skin to make most of the crowd cheer louder like a pack of cartoon wolves. The mother and daughter though kept on fighting.

"Hamina hamina hamina." spoke Josh with wide eyes making Ashley growl before spreading her wings and flew away.

"Hmph!"

"Ashley!" he called seeing her fly out of the building before he took off after her. "Ashley wait! Come back!"

"Forget it! I'm going home!" she frowned flying down the street as Josh ran after her. "You can stay behind and ogle at those two all you want, clearly I'm not wanted." she flapped even harder speeding up.

"Ashley wait, it's not like that! Oh man."

An hour later Ashley was in Mandy's room huddled in a ball with her back to Wayne. "I can't believe he could be such a...a...jerk!" she said with Wayne trying his best to rub up against her. "I mean here I am, finally able to spend eternity with him and his family, and he ogles at other women when I'm literally right next to him! And will you knock it off?" She screamed before kicking his side with her hoof having him groan in pain. "I'm trying to have a serious moment here!" she said before Mandy entered.

"Ashley? What are you doing in here?"

"Well for starters trying to keep this pervert from grinding against me like I'm a stripper pole."

"Hang on." Mandy walked over and stepped on Wayne's dick making him jump and wince in pain. "Bad Wayne, bad." she barked and twisted her hoof left and right. "No orgasms for a week."

"Mhhh!" he screamed through the mask.

"So care to explain why you're in my room?" Mandy asked as she grabbed a riding crop a proceeded to strike Wayne with it repeatedly.

"Your brother was being a perverted jerk at the cage match."

"Cage m-oh! You must mean the blarg mitzvah. Yeah, clothes ripping is more common than you think. That's why I didn't want one."

"It just irks me, I mean he gawked at them like all the other men, and I'm right here beside him."

Mandy sighed before giving Wayne one last hard strike with the crop and put it down. "Come with me."

"What for?"she asked. The scene changes to the bathroom where the two girls are taking a lava bath. "Okay this is awkward."

"It would be, for human girls."

"Well can you explain just why we're taking a bath after what I just told you?"

"Because you're not a human anymore, you need to see things from a more demonic point of view." she said turning around and pointed at her back. "Would you mind?"

"Oh, not at all. Umm…" she looked around for a rag or loofah, but only found a flat pumice rock. "Is it this?"

"Yeah that's it."

Ashley grabbed it and moved it over across Mandy's back.

"I get why you're mad. I mean whenever I let Wayne out of his bonds he goes straight to dry humping my mom." Mandy stated.

"So basically like a chihuahua, tiny dick and all?" Ashley joked dipping the rock in the lava and scrubbed Mandy's back with it..

"Haha! Yeah exactly like that. But don't get me wrong I don't love him, he's just….what's the word I'm looking for?"

"A decent toy to play with?"

"I guess that's a good way to put it, and yes I get mad at him for doing it, but all and all he's my toy. You're a she-demon now Ashley don't just give up on Josh. Be possessive and make him pay. That's how a real She-demon does it."

"Hmmm, make him pay huh? I think I can do that. But that still doesn't explain why we're bathing together."

"Were those other She-demons trying to take Josh?"

"No."

"Are you angry at them for seducing him unwittingly?"

"Of course."

"Then the only one at fault is you for blaming them for something they weren't trying to do. Hoes before bros girl."

"Well...um….I….oh bugger, you're right."

"Unless they were actually trying to get in his pants, which obviously only you do, you have no reason to be angry with them. But Josh on the other hand, he needs to be disciplined." Mandy said before turning around. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh absolutely."

"Great then let's get you all nice and ready." Mandy said scooping up the bath lava in her hands and dumped it on Ashley's head.

She braced herself while relaxing from the warmth and shook her head. "At least I won't ever need to worry about freezing down here."

"Well that's… not exactly true, but I'll tell you about the seventh circle later." She said before grabbing one of Ashley's wings and pulled it open. "And for the record, if you're going to have wings be sure to clean the webbing real good or it'll stink worse than your armpits."

"Oh, thank you for telling me now, that would have been embarrassing." Ashley said, "You know, I always wanted a big sister to teach be things like this, well not exactly like this but you get the point right?"

"Big time. I always wanted a little sister to talk things out with if I ever had stuff I wanted to get off my back, but you make due with an annoying little brother. If you want I can teach you the real way to have sex."

"You're a little late, your mother already showed me."

"Wait, by 'showed you' do you mean with that crystal ball, or do you mean she made you watch as she and dad-"

"No! No no, I mean the crystal ball."

"Oh! Well… for the record, that's all just basic stuff. Teens do a few….extra things." Mandy said.

"Like what?"

"Well…" Mandy tapped her chin before smiling. "Maybe it would be easier to show you." She said putting her hands on Ashley's shoulders and pushed her back against the wall before the camera shifts to outside the bathroom.

"Oh! Wait I don't... I mean I...hah. Ah!... _Oh sweet mystery of life at last I have found you~!_ " Ashley sang.

Downstairs Tina smiled and shook her head. "Sounds like those two are getting cozy to the idea of being family."

(1 steamy bath later)

Ashley staggered out of the bathroom panting while in a towel with Mandy following her with a smile. "I….I have…. no words."

"Oh trust me, you had PLENTY of words. And all _that_ was just with one hand."

"Goodness, I think I get….what Wayne must deal with."

"Come by my room some time and I'll show you what it's like when I actually try." Mandy said wiggling her eyebrows. "Now you have an idea on what to give Josh, that is, if you can handle what it means to be a she-demon. I'll drop off some stuff later that'll really make it fun." Mandy then turned and walked off with a sway in her hips.

'I feel both excited, but also scared at just what she might have.'

Later Mandy stood outside Josh's room looking in. "Okay you have everything you need. Do you understand the plan Ashley?"

"Yes, though I admit I'm a tad bit still nervous, but I'll get over it. However I'm not really crazy about this costume."

"Trust me, you look great." smiled Mandy before hearing hoofsteps come up the stairs.. "Sounds like he's home, I'll let him know you're waiting for him. Just finish getting dressed." She said closing the door.

"Mandy! Mandy!" Josh walked over quickly. "Mandy, have you seen Ashley? I need to talk to her."

"Oh, I've seen her." Mandy said crossing her arms with a serious look. "She was in my room after you upset her."

"Oh man, I screwed up." he groaned before hitting his head against the wall.

"Yeah you did. She's in your room right now, waiting to talk to you. And believe me little brother she has a lot to say to you."

"Please tell me she's not gonna throw things at me, I saw what happens to women on tv in those sitcoms dad use to watch when they get mad."

"You'll have to see for yourself." she walked past him and gave a discreet chuckle. 'Knock him dead girl.'

Josh steeled himself and made his way to the room. He took a deep breath and knocked on it. "Ashley? I'm back….. Ashley?..." he reached to the door knob and opened the door. The minute it was wide enough he was snagged in a lasso. "Woah!" he let out before he was pulled inside. "Hey, what's going- woah." He gawked when he looked up at Ashley dressed in bandoliers that covered her breasts a black ten gallon hat, black chaps with black panties underneath and a gold chain around her neck with a gold sheriff badge. "Ashley?"

"Hello Joshie." she smirked while pulling him over by the rope. "I've been waiting for you."

"What's going on here Ashley?"

"I'm the Sheriff and you're my prisoner." She said. "And do you know what I do to no good prisoners? I teach them a lesson they won't forget."

"Are you still mad? Because I came to apologize, a lot and-"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up. "You talk too much." She said before slamming her lips into his.

His eyes widened before feeling her tongue worm its way into his mouth. They rolled back into his skull before she pulled away.

"Now you'll get to handle my own personal 'rodeo'. And when I'm through with you, you will. See. God…. again." She said before tossing him onto the bed.

Josh saw her start crawling towards him while feeling steam go out of his ears. The camera pans down to the living room where Tina was knitting with needles made from bone just as Balthazor enters the house with Pazuzu on his shoulder.

"Honey we're home!"

"And it was the best golf time ever!" Pazuzu shouted before he cackled.

"Welcome back Balthy, how was your golf game?" she asked before Don hobbled in holding his groin.

"Oh absolutely wonderful. Hardly any slices this time."

"I beg to differ." Groaned Don.

"Suck it up princess." The goblin ordered. "It'll heal by tomorrow."

"So how have the kids been?" Balthazor asked before they heard muffled moans combined with various animal noises from the upper level.

"I'd say they're doing pretty good." smiled Tina before the moans turned to screams and the animals cries grew louder. "Let's leave them alone for the next ten minutes."

"Wow, listen to them go at it, reminds me of our wedding night, and honeymoon, and second honeymoon." smiled Balthazor before seeing her give him the bedroom eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked before the house started shaking, the screaming elevated to blood curdling levels and the the animal calls became other worldly.

"Oh big time, let's show those two how to really shake up this place." she said before grabbing her husband. She and him started making out right there with Balthazor carrying her up the stairs.

(The next day)

The Helman family sat at their dining table enjoying breakfast with Balthazor and Josh looking extremely happy. The latter had a collar and leash and was dressed only in his underwear.

"My boy, today you are a man." praised Balthazor patting Josh on the back.

"Thanks dad, truth be told I was nervous at first, but then I quickly got into it and couldn't stop. I mean I literally could not stop."

"Well done Ashley, you really showed you're a natural." smiled Tina. "Keep that up and I might have to plan the wedding ahead of time."

"Thanks you Mrs. Hellman." she smiled while eating what looked like green eggs that gave off low groans. "I think I'm going to love being a she-demon, although I could make due without any cloak wearing maniacs."

"Not really sure about the last part but please, call me Mom."

"Ok, mom. Wait, does that mean you're gonna throw a Blarg Mitzvah for me one day?"

"Hmm, well….considering you haven't reached that age yet, I guess technically speaking I could. I mean if you want."

"Well...as long as the clothes aren't so tight that they rip."

"I would have thought you wouldn't mind if it's you ending up naked." teased Mandy. "I don't think Josh here would complain."

"Guess some human habits are hard to break." Ashley shrugged. "Of course if Joshie here asks nicely, I might consider it."

"And I can give you tips on her weak spots." Pazuzu whispered to Ashley.

"Oooh, I could use that." Ashley smiled. "Thank you."

"No probs girlfriend. I got your back."

She gave a thumbs up while giving the leash a little tug. "Joshie, what say after breakfast we go out for a walk through the park? And then we find a nice secluded place in Exhibition Avenue."

"Wow, you two aren't slowing down. I'm so proud." smiled Balthazor wiping a tear from his eye. "You two kids have a great time out there, but maybe bring your own towels. It gets messy around there."

"Sure thing dad." smiled Josh while eating his meal with just his mouth. 'I think this collar really suits me.'


	97. Ritsuko and EVA Pilots

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ritsuko and EVA Pilots

Series: Evangelion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-NERV HQ-

Ritsuko was currently in the middle of jotting down a report at her desk while smoking and had been at this for the past few hours. She looked at the computer screen while blowing some smoke on it.

For her, this was both a pain in the ass and a breakthrough in science. She had been dealing with some new ideas that would improve the fight against the angels and let out a low grunt with a knock at the door being heard. "Who is it?"

"It's me Rits." came Misato's voice.

"Ugh, are you drunk again?"

"Mmmm, nooo?" She said while slurring a little.

'She is.'

"Is the door open, hic?"

"Yes, but right now I'm busy so you'll have to talk to me quick."

She opened the door and tumbled in before doing a summersault right next to the scientist. "Tada!"

"..."

"What?" She fixed her hair. "Not a fan of the circus?"

"No now what is it?"

"Well, hic! I wanted to talk to you." she spoke rubbing her head. "I don't know where Shinji's at. He's not here, or at home, nowhere!"

"Well he actually told me he went to stay over at Toji's for the night since they had a test coming up and wanted to help each other."

"Eh?! But he should've told me! I'm his guardian!"

"He was in a hurry since he didn't want to get in the car with you, and with how plastered you are I don't blame him." she remarked while wiping some sweat from her forehead.

Misato pouted and cursed. "Oh he's going to get a hic, talking to when he gets home! That I promise, hic!"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Anything else? If not, I have important reports to do."

"You know Rits, you gotta get out and live a little." spoke Misato before stumbling out of the room and shut the door.

"I do live, and breath." She said with a frown. "And all she does is get drunk off her ass and gun down random bars." she let out a groan and held onto her desk before looking under it with a smile. "Sounds like she's concerned about you Shinji."

"Well she is my guardian." He said with a blush.

"And I'm your mistress, so get back to work." she ordered making the boy nod since he was in between her legs and lapping at something making her hum and lean back in her chair. "Make sure you make me cum quick so I can get home, then I can really unwind."

"Yes mistress." He said before licking the thing and nipped at it with his teeth.

"Mmm~" Ritsuko hummed while returning to her report. "Feels like Asuka's tips are working out for you, remind me to give her a reward come the next sync test."

"Y-Yes mistress." He said while looking really sweaty for some reason. "Ah…"

"And don't worry, the toy will be taken out by then." She said. "Just relax and let it make that dick bigger."

He hummed out before taking the object in his mouth and started bobbing his head making her moan and grip her pen.

"Remember to keep using your tongue or I'll keep those in you."

"Mmm." He said while using his tongue on the thing. This caused the scientist to groan and tighten the grip on her pen until it broke apart and released black ink on her pants.

"Your father is being a hard case on me. It's been an hour when I should be home and he needs me writing reports." she spoke with a grunt while moving her hips a little. "I'm just about there, don't make a mess like last time or else."

"Mmm." He groaned while feeling the thing twitching in his mouth. "Mmmm!"

"And trust me, the punishment will be worse then Rei's punishment when she made me lactate." 'Side effect maybe?'

Shinji felt her grip his head down before the thing twitched and he felt the warm substance gush inside making him try to quickly swallow it all as she sighed in relief.

"Oh this feels so good." She said while Shinji moaned and kept on swallowing the substance as his pants started to wetten as something bulged out.

"Mmmmm!"

Ritsuko let go of his head and let him get off it as he panted and she moved back showing a dick, with white scales and small spines on it, in between her legs with Shinji trying to clean up any in or around his mouth. "Good boy Shinji."

"Ah...ah…" he groaned while Ritsuko smirked and grabbed his groin.

"Looks like the extra big beads are doing their job." She grinned. "Just keep them in and your mistress will be very pleased."

"Y-Yes...mistress." he spoke before groaning when she gave his bulge a squeeze. "Ah!"

"If you're really good I'll let you use this on Rei, but only if you keep this hidden when we head home, understand?"

"Y-Yes mistress." He said with a almost girly moan.

She smirked. "Good, now time for round two."

He moved around and pulled his pants down with his ass raised up to her while staying under the desk as she gave his rear a rub.

"Good boy." She said while looking at the large anus, that seemed to be mallurable for some reason. "Your anus is getting perfectly shaped for my dick, soon you'll be able to take my entire girth in you." she moved over while staying seated and poked her tip at it. "And since we're alone, go ahead and moan your head off, but no cumming."

"Y-Yes mistress." He moaned while the dick went into his anus, but only half way due to the size and thickness. "Oooh~!"

"Ah, a nice tight little ass is just what I need after a hard day like today."

"Oooh~!" He moaned again while getting fucked by the large dick and felt very warm as the beads made him really itching to cum. He gripped the floor as it moved in and out with Ritsuko smiling.

"Just look at you, taking in my dick like a slut with his tiny dick stuffed. If your father knew about this he'd be so ashamed. Don't you have any pride as a man left?"

"Oooh~" he moaned out while Ritsuko gripped his ass and started squeezing it. "Ahhhh~!"

"I guess you don't have any." She said while thrusting harder and harder into his ass. "Right now you're just a girly slut, aren't you?"

"Oooh~" Shinji moaned while feeling the dick getting ready to cum in him. "Ooooh~"

"And like a slut, take all my sperm into that ass of yours!" she grunted before pushing her dick in as far as she could before blowing her load inside.

"Oooooh!" He moaned out as the sperm made his stomach expand to a pot belly as his dick was throbbing red. "Ooooh, mistress~!"

"Don't cum, remember that."

"Ooooh!" he moaned while feeling the sperm expanding his stomach. "Mistress, I love you!"

"I know you do you little slut." She said while smirking and kept on cumming in him. "And for that, you are going to be full of sperm all night long!"

"Ooooh~" He groaned while Ritsuko thought about how to convince his guardian that he ate too much food tonight.

Eventually she pulled out with sperm dribbling from the tip onto his ass with Shinji panting and felt some of it drip from his ass onto the floor making her shake her head.

"Bad boy, you still made a mess. Seems like I'll need to show no mercy for your punishment when we get home."

He moaned before the scientist pulled out a large dildo from her jacket and pushed it into the anus, plugging up the rest of the sperm and gave him a large belly.

"And for the first part of the punishment, you will be holding that until we get home." She said with a smirk. "Hope you like the looks on people's faces as the vibrating dildo makes you horny as a dog."

"Yes...mistress."

Ritsuko slapped his ass. "Good, now get up and put your pants on."

Shinji tried to with a groan while Ritsuko moved her skirt and panties back in place with a chuckle.

'Having this thing is the greatest thing that's ever happened. Who knew it would come from something so simple too?'

(Flashback)

It was a quiet night as Ritsuko was busy looking at the Lilith cells through a microscope. Apparently Gendo wanted her to use these cells to make more submissive Rei's, which personally was really repetitive nowadays. She wanted a change from making human clones, something that would fill the scientific hole in her life.

'We've done giant robots, clones, and human brain computers. At this point I'm amazed we haven't tried replacing everyone with robots.' She thought while trying to focus on the cells. 'And with the limited resources and cells, it feels like either Gendo wants to only use these things in regular intervals or we lost our scientific drive to discover. Hopefully it's the latter, because I'm bored of only doing human cloning.'

The cells moved and wiggled around while looking like tiny eyeballs with hairy legs.

"I was hoping the cells of an angels would look fascinating, but these look average at best."

That was when the cells started to do the tap dance, making her rub her eyes before they went back to wiggling around.

"What the…." She said while looking very confused. She sighed and shook her head. "I need a smoke."

She got the stick out, lit it, and took a well needed puff making her sigh in relief.

"Much better." She said before recalling how Gendo has been using her for sex a lot more often. "Really? You CAN'T just not use the daughter of your ex lover?! Really, I have lots of things to do without that cock in my throat!"

Yeah, she's pissed and for a good reason. She found out about Gendo screwing her mother and leading to her suicide. A big HELL NO in her books. That's why she had been pondering on a way to get back at him without him knowing.

"I could put poison in his coffee, but we don't have any toxins for whatever reason." She grumbled while getting a scalpel and started to poke the cells. "I could try and put a bomb in his office, but he might have cameras in that tiny room."

The cells wiggled and moved away from the scalpel while looking now like drills with teeth now.

"Fascinating, it looks like the cells adjust when they sense danger. That explains how they can project an A.T. Field without warning."

The cells then started to create a spiky barrier as the scalpel started to prick it.

"Huh, so it's a hive mind. Fascinating." she smiled before she saw a spark and saw the end of her scalpel was bent slightly. "Crafty things."

The cells then returned to normal and floated around before turning into a structure similar to a dick and started hitting each other hard.

"Well that's...new."

The cells then started to hit each other before it released several tiny cells that looked identical to the original.

"Wait...is that….oh god." She said in shock. "The ability to create new life from a single cell! This is big, and if I research this more carefully maybe...oh please let this be the one!" 'Please let this be instantaneous body modification at work!'

She started jotting down notes without looking away from the cells. That was when she saw the cells starting to change the old cells into new and very exotic cells in the span of a second. "Oh my! It's gender modification! Oh I thought this was just in the realm of science fiction!" 'If I can figure out how this truly works, I could win the nobel prize in all sorts of ideas! No need for fake limbs, no need for plastic surgery, it could all be done so much simpler. I'd go down in history.'

The cells then started to wiggle around while forming new cells and changing the old ones into new ones. They then started to slow down and wiggle a ass like formation right near the scalpel.

"Ok that's just rude." she muttered with a raised eyebrow. "Why would an angel's cells even be aware of how that works? They shouldn't know that much regarding human mockery." She then saw them making tongues. "Ok now I know something is going on with these things!"

That's when the cells on the scalpel started to make their way onto her hand.

"Huh?!" She said with wide eyes while the cells started to go under her nails and entered the bloodstream. "Oh fuck!" she stood up and rushed to grab the emergency phone before she stumbled and suddenly felt a burning sensation. "Ugh!"

She fell to the ground while feeling her body getting warmer and warmer as her body began to slowly change to the deoxyribonucleic acid. She gritted her teeth and felt like every cell in her body was going nuts. "W-What's going on?!"

The cells in her body slowly noticed the foreign cells and got slowly converted into the same cells but with spiral wings and tentacles all over the cell body.

Ritsuko groaned in pain as her body started to spasm and she felt her head going into a fainting spell. The last thing she felt before passing out was something stretching out from under her panties.

(Five hours later)

Beep beep beep.

An alarm clock in the office slowly sounded in the room as Ritsuko slowly woke up.

Beep beep beep beep.

"Ugh….what...what happened?" She groaned while slowly getting up, only to feel something heavy near her crotch. "Huh?"

She looked down and, to her horror, saw a mass of giant dicks about the size of long suction pumps and were spiked with white scales all over it, coming out from the top of her groin as her balls were the size of watermelons. "Oh my god!"

The dicks wiggled a little while Ritsuko saw them spilling a dark white substance from the tips.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?!" She cried out before recalling the Lilith cells and gasped. "Oh fuck, the body modification! Oh god!" she started to panic at the weird sensation while looking at the clock. "I've been asleep for five hours!"

She then tried to move but the dicks where too heavy for her.

"Ugh, why can't they be smaller?!" She groaned while feeling very annoyed. That was when it clicked in her head and she found the solution. "Get smaller."

The cocks slowly shrunk before becoming the size of a normal pair of testicles, but the balls and cocks were still bigger than a normal person.

"Mmm I wonder what else I can change?" Ritsuko muttered to herself. "If the cells gave me this, that must mean I have some angel DNA then." She then looked at her back and thought about wings.

This caused large spiral wings with spikes on them to appear from her back and ripped the jacket in two.

"Yep, I have angel DNA." She deadpanned while the wings slowly went into her body. She then looked at her chest. "If this doesn't work nothing will."

That was when the chest grew and grew until it reached a H cup size, which also caused a bouncing effect.

"Wow, Misato would have a field day with this." she muttered before making them shrink back to normal, give or take the breasts being a cup bigger than before. "This is huge. On one hand I've got powers of an angel that Rei's never shown to have, but on the other…." she looked at the dicks with annoyance. "I have these."

The dicks slowly twitched as Ritsuko made them fuse into a massive dick.

"Yeah, I have no idea what to use this on." she sighed while rubbing her face. "I barely play with myself down here, and trying to do what men do is going to be awkward. Not to mention that bastard would use it against me if he saw it and heard I was having second thoughts."

She then started to think out of the box.

"Wait….what if I experiment first? To test the versatility of this thing and my new DNA." she muttered while rubbing her chin. "It would help me get a grip on these abilities, and I could find out why men seem to think with this lots of times." She smirked. "And once I get a hand on my powers, I could be able to get Gendo out of NERV...oh the possibilities are endless."

She looked at the dick and tried to focus on making it a more manageable size. She then saw it trying to get smaller and then bounced back to normal. "Grr, this might take a while."

(Some time later)

Ritsuko grumbled while finally getting the dick smaller, about the size of Shinji's, but was annoyed that her balls were still the size of watermelons and grinding her panties as she walked. 'If I pop a boner and someone sees I'll be found out.'

She sighed while feeling a sensation of warmness near her groin as she walked to the changing room.

'I hope that getting these kids ready for their physical will keep my mind from….that stuff.' She thought with a blush. 'I pray I don't end up a pervert like Misato, or Kaji, now that's a scary thought.'

That's when an image of them naked appeared in her head, making her very annoyed as she opened the room. Only to see that the kids were still getting changed into plugsuits and were half naked.

"AH!" jumped Shinji with a blush as he tried covering his groin. "D-D-Dr. Akagi?!"

"Shut up Shinji!" Asuka growled while covering her C cup breasts with one hand. "I'm trying to change."

Rei stood there while holding her D cup chest and had her ass exposed.

The doctor blushed while her dick tried to harden, but she was able to keep it at a smaller size. "S-Sorry for barging in here, I was just…"

"Getting ready for a test?" Shinji asked while hiding behind a locker.

"Oh yes! I mean yes." she said while coughing. "It's your physical today."

"We know, why do you think we're changing." remarked Asuka with a raised eyebrow. "I don't get why the commander doesn't just give us two separate rooms since Shinji over there might be peeping!"

"I-I'm not peeping I swear!"

"Shut up!"

"Unfortunately he doesn't really care for separate bathrooms. He's a kosher kinda guy." 'Or a horny mutt.'

"Who will go first?" Rei asked.

Ritsuko looked at them before saying. "How about Asuka, she seems to be ready."

"Of course I'm ready, these two are too slow changing."

'That was you.' Both thought while Ritsuko sat on a bench.

"Then I suggest you stay here for the physical. All of you." 'Oh why is my dick getting so hard now?!'

"Why here Dr. Akagi?" asked Rei. "Our physical tests are usually conducted in the designated area."

"Yes but today my lab is….not functional." She lied. "It's a mess and since I'm here, it would be easier to examine you without any cameras looking at us."

"As long as we get it done and over with I don't care." waved off Asuka.

She nodded before saying. "First, I want to hear your heartbeat."

She blinked before Ritsuko places her right ear over her left breast.

"Mmmm….you have a slight murmur. I suggest you lay off any fatty foods for a while." 'These breasts a really soft, more than mine or Misato's.'

"D-Dr. Akagi, don't you need a tool for that?" asked Shinji averting his eyes.

"If we used tools all the time then we will be infatuated with technology. Plus it's efficient." She said while moving closer. "Mmmm, irregularly in the heart. You might need to take anxiety pills."

"If you had to live in the same house as Shinji-baka you'd be anxious too."

"So." She looked up. "You don't mind being with him or are you just nervous of him making an advance on you?"

"N-Neither!" she cried out with Shinji gulping. "Like I'd even consider that!"

'Looks like she's going to be a bother. Really an attitude adjustment would help in the long run.' She thought before moving back and trailed her finger over Asuka's stomach. "Healthy, that's a good sign. Shinji must really care for your welfare."

Shinji blushed with Rei feeling a bit bothered hearing that, while also feeling something was off about Ritsuko.

'What's going on with Dr. Akagi?'

Ritsuko gripped Asuka's hips before smiling. "You're in perfect health. You pass."

"Of course I do, I am the best pilot after all." she smirked with pride.

'Cocky.' She thought before looking at Shinji. "Your turn Shinji."

"Y-Yes ma'am." He said while moving towards her and saw her moving her hand over his chest.

"Mmmm, slightly skinny. I suggest you eat more from now on instead of letting Asuka eating it all."

"I do not!"

Ritsuko moved her hand around his groin and squeezed it a little. "It seems normal, but….huh. Have you been relieving yourself? If not, you might have recital dysfunction." 'Hopefully not.'

"WAH!" he jumped and covered the spot with Asuka and him turning red. "Dr. Akagi!"

"Relax, this is no different than a physical with any other doctors."

"B-But-"

"Just let me work." She said while moving her hand around his ass. "My, it feels almost as soft as a woman's." 'Huh, that's kinda...hot. No! Don't even think that!'

Rei blinked at that while Shinji blushed red.

"Pfft ahahahaha!" laughed Asuka making his face turn more red.

"I suggest you look into that." Ritsuko said while looking at Rei. "And last but not least, you." 'I hope the Lilith cell's don't react badly with her.'

"Yes Dr. Akagi."

She then grabbed her ass and squeezed. "Mmmm, really plump. Have you been eating anything fattening?"

"No."

"Good, then you might be maturing into a fine lady." She said while moving one hand onto Rei's cheek and pinched it. 'Soft.'

Rei felt a jolt go through her body with a weird sensation. Like she was near something powerful and dangerous she couldn't handle.

Ritsuko moved her finger near her sides and down to her groin. This caused her to feel a tingling sensation in her own groin. 'Oh god!' "Mmmm…."

"Dr. Akagi?"

"Mmmmm….." she blushed and felt very warm.

"Dr. Akagi?"

"Perfect." She blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Um...perfect. The groin is perfectly formed and smooth, keep up the work Rei." she spoke standing up and cleared her throat. "I'll go jot these reports down, have a good day."

Rei looked at the doctor and saw her leave while feeling very odd. Like she wanted to serve under her.

"Ha, better work out more baka, otherwise I'll have bigger balls than you. Ahaha!" laughed Asuka with Shinji blushing in embarrassment. "Maybe you should moisturize while you're at it!"

"Asuka…" he blushed.

"Oh this is too good!"

"I should get a maids outfit." Rei said out loud.

"Huh?" the other two looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, I meant to talk to myself." she spoke before walking away to get dressed.

(Later)

'WHY AM I SO HORNY?!' Ritsuko thought as her dick was hard as a rock and cumming every second as she was in the bathroom stall. She kept rubbing it again and against with sperm going into the toilet. 'It won't calm down no matter how much I touch it!'

The cock spewed more sperm onto the door and floor as Ritsuko started to think of ways to fix this situation. Which was very difficult at the moment.

'If I try to make or buy some sex toys and get found out even by one person, my reputation might get tarnished, and worse, Misato might never let it go if she thinks I was doing it because I was lonely!'

' _Oh finally living it? Wow, I should get the beer!_ ' An image of said woman laughed before drinking a large beer bottle.

Ritsuko groaned and moaned with each spurt while tugging at her collar. 'Damn it! Just grow soft before someone comes in!'

But instead of becoming soft, the dick started to gain massive spikes and got bigger as more sperm came out of the tip.

'FUCK!' she thought while reaching up and rubbing her breast. 'I'm going to make a sound!'

The dick spewed more and more cum while she moaned loudly.

"Oooh~" she let out before hearing the door open making her stiffen up. 'Oh no, someone just walked in!'

The footsteps became louder as it came towards the stall.

'Damn it, please tell me they just need to wash their hands.' She thought before the person went to wash their hands.

"...what's that smell?" The person said confused.

'Shit! They smell the semen!' she thought before grabbing some toilet paper and tried wiping some off the stall. 'Shit! Don't come over here!'

"Someone needs to clean these bathrooms better."

Ritsuko gulped while the footsteps got closer to her stall.

"It's stronger here. Yuck." The person said in disgust. "Just gross."

Ritsuko heard the person opening the door again before hearing it slam behind them. "Oh thank god." She then looked at the dick and frowned. "You aren't helping me!"

She tried to focus on something non arousing while imagining it growing tiny.

But instead she thought of the pilots kissing her balls.

She jumped in shock and blushed. "Gah! I'm never going to get this to calm down!" that's when she heard the door open again making her cover her mouth. 'Oh what now!?'

"Why did Shinji-baka have to be so annoying!" Said the voice. "Really, it was a simple laugh, baka baka!"

'Asuka?' She thought while hearing the redhead grumbling.

"Stupid baka!" She growled before turning on the water and splashed her face. "...why did he have to act like a jerk?"

'She sure is in denial.' Ritsuko sweatdropped. 'Really, if her attitude was changed she would be much happier. Heck, she would be a good woman in society if she didn't use EVA's!'

Asuka growled. "Shinji you baka. You stupid...girly ass baka!"

'Well she's not wrong there. He's skinny and could pass as a girl if he ever had a midlife crisis.' she thought before feeling her dick get harder making her facepalm. 'This isn't helping!'

"And that wonder girl! Ugh, a maids outfit really?! Is she TRYING to get with that baka or just act weird?!"

'Wait what?!' thought Ritsuko briefly imagining Rei in the outfit. That caused her dick to hit the door and caused it to open.

"Eep!" Asuka jumped and fell on her ass. She turned and gaped seeing Ritsuko in the stall with a dick, and what looked like cum on the walls, toilet, and floor.

"Um…..it's not what it looks like?" She said as the cock twitched and spewed sperm onto Asuka's face.

"AH! Blec!" cringed Asuka tasting some going in her mouth and tried wiping the rest off with disgust. "Dr. Akagi! What the hell?!"

"Sorry!" She said before covering her cock. "I was relieving myself. Just don't yell!"

Asuka growled before her eyes started to glaze and her body began to get warmer and warmer. "O...Ok."

"Wait...what?"

"Ok." She said while blushing red. "I said ok Dr. Akagi."

Ritsuko blinked at that before remembering that the cum was from her Lilith cell dick. She looked down at it and Asuka before covering it. "Um...I want you to forget you saw this."

"Ok...anything else?" She asked while looking at the dick.

"Um….try to be nicer to Shinji? And try to not yell?"

She nodded. "Ok mistress."

Ritsuko blinked and shook her head as Asuka kept staring. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Mistress." She said while licking her lips. "Do you need some help with that?"

"Um…" she looked really confused while feeling her dick throbbing a little. 'Oh god...she's under my control!' she thought before gulping. "Um, as a matter of fact, yes."

"What is it mistress?" she asked with a smile.

"I want you to clean this up." she ordered nodding to the dick. "But make it quick before anyone comes in here?"

Asuka nodded before licking the rod with her tongue and started cleaning the sperm. "Oooh~"

Ritsuko jolted from the tongue while wide eyed. 'Good god almighty! Her tongue feels incredible, and she's barely even trying! This thing is too sensitive for its own good!'

The dick twitched while Asuka kept on cleaning it, making Ritsuko moan louder.

"A-Asuka! I'm cumming!"

The cock spewed sperm into Asuka's face as she latched onto it and started to gulp it down, making her stomach expand to a beer gut.

"Mmmmmm~" she moaned while gulping down more sperm, which caused her stomach to expand more and shocked Ritsuko in the process.

'Wait...are you telling me that this stuff modifies anything on or in the subjects body? Even involuntary?!'

Asuka kept her mouth over the dick before it slowly stopped and she pulled off it while licking her lips and placed her hands on her large gut. "Ooh, mistress. I'm so full~"

"Asuka...how...how do you feel?" asked Ritsuko who was panting, but also intrigued at the same time.

"So warm." She moaned. "Mistress, I love you."

'My god, the sperm must have some sort of hive mind mentality to the person it belongs to. When ingested by someone else, it causes them to be submissive. Asuka literally became a better girl just by swallowing my sperm.' She thought before looking at the gut. 'And with the Lilith cell's, she can be anything I suggest, down to the smallest detail….oh god! This is….amazing!'

"Do you need anything else mistress?"

"Um….I can't think of anything except that you can tell Shinji and Rei I need to speak with them later today. Oh, and if anyone asks about the gut, it's the inflation suits fault."

"Yes mistress." She said while getting up. "Love you mistress."

Ritsuko just nodded and watched her go before looking down at her cock. 'If I can make someone submissive just by tasting it, then that means I could use this on Rei and Shinji and they'd be like Asuka. Should I really do something as shameless and perverted like Kaji?'

That was when she recalled how everything in NERV was a toxic waste dump for developing teen and how having two or three pilots with rampant emotions would cause disaster for both Tokyo and the world itself. Especially with EVA's.

"Then again...if I look at this from a logical point, this could be helpful. I help them keep their emotions in line while piloting, there's no problems between Shinji and Asuka, and Rei would even get a chance to experience happiness. Bonus is that I might actually feel satisfied." She muttered before grinning. "And once that's done and over with, I could actually change NERV into a real place of scientific discovery! And after that, the possibilities are endless!"

(Later)

Knock knock.

"Who is it?" Ritsuko said while sitting near her office table.

"It's us Dr. Akagi." Rei said while outside the door.

"Ah, come right inside."

The door opened as Shinji and Rei walked into the room.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Shinji asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes actually." She pointed to some chairs. "Sit down and I'll explain."

The two walked over and sat down in the chairs.

"Now, I have looked at the data and found something odd." She said. "And that would be the fact you two have been pent up and well….your libido is nonexistent and possibly affecting your bodies in negative ways."

"..."

"Eh?!" Shinji yelled with a red face.

"Having a low libido is a real thing, and it can lead to the physical and mental decline of a person. Sometimes it leads to isolation and death."

"I was not aware of that." spoke Rei calmly.

"It's been a real infliction since before the second impact. Anyway." She crossed her legs. "I have a solution to fix you two up."

"W-What's that?" asked Shinji with a bright face.

She smirked. "You, Rei and me. We have a threesome." She then chuckled seeing their faces. "Kidding, you just have to drink some medicine."

"N-Not funny!" Shinji spoke up.

"It was amusing." Rei said while Ritsuko gave them some styrofoam cups with a strange dark white liquid in them.

"Just drink this and your libido will be fixed. And it also helps with confidence, happiness, and positive thinking." 'Oh I'm going to enjoy this.'

Rei took hers and drank it with Shinji doing the same, albeit still embarrassed.

"How does it taste Shinji?"

"It tastes like….sour ice cream." He said while feeling very warm as his eyes started to glaze over.

"And you Rei?"

"Like lime soda." She said while her eyes glazed and started to feel very warm as her body began to tingle.

"And how do you feel?"

"Very warm." Both said while sweating a lot.

"Now, what do you call me?"

"Mistress." They said in unison.

"Good." she smirked uncrossing her arms. "Both of you strip, now."

Both nodded while stripping out of their clothes.

"Good, lean back to back. I want to see your asses grinding against each other."

They nodded and moved back to back before rubbing their butts against each other.

Ritsuko smirked before getting up. "Good, now. I'm going to pick the one that can climax the fastest, so play with each other. And make it slow and deliberate."

They nodded before Shinji reached around to touch Rei's vagina while she reached around to grab his dick and they both started to rub the spots.

Ritsuko looked on while her cock was starting to throb. 'Oh I'm really getting into this. Mmm, what should I do to make it more stimulating?' she walked over and looked at the spots. 'Maybe some dirty talk.' she crouched down to see Shinji's dick and chuckled. "My Shinji, compared to me you seem like a toothpick."

"Ah. Mistress?" He said while his dick twitched a little.

"I mean that's so small that even my finger could act like a real cock." she looked at Rei. "You can go ahead and squeezed harder Rei."

"Yes mistress." She moaned while squeezing harder.

He moaned at that while his dick started to turn purple. "Ahh!"

"How does Rei's hand feel Shinji?"

"Tight!" He groaned while his dick started to cum onto the ground.

'Huh, a masochist. Good to know.' Ritsuko thought with a smirk. "Wow, you came quickly. You must have really enjoyed your first handjob."

"Mistress." He groaned while feeling very warm.

"And as I promised, you will be the first one I play with. Rei, play with yourself for now." 'Or until I can make multiple cocks.'

She nodded before twisting her nipples and moaned.

"Shinji, lay flat down on the ground on your belly."

He nodded before laying on his stomach. "Like this?"

Ritsuko took off her pants and let her large throbbing dick hang out. "Just like that, now don't move and try to moan like a bitch." she moved down and laid on top of him with her dick rubbing against his ass. "Wow, it feels even softer against my dick, maybe you are more of a girl then a man after all."

"Mmmmm~" he moaned out. "Mistress."

"Just relax and let your mistress turn you into a slut." she smirked before pressing the tip to his ass and began to push against it with a grunt.

Shinji gasped as the thick dick started to stretch his anus and made him cum on the floor.

"Mmm, nice and tight. Something I'll change." She said while making the dick even bigger and as thick as a pipe.

"Ahhhh!" he let out with wide eyes with Rei rubbing her pussy harder. "M-Mistress!"

"How does this feel? Does it make your pathetic dick happy?" She asked with a grin. "What a pathetic man you are Shinji."

"I'm sorry mistress!" he moaned before Ritsuko pulled back and pushed back in with a groan.

"Ah! So this is what a boy's ass feels like, I'll make sure to stretch you out over and over, you too Rei."

Rei moaned while putting her fingers in her slit as Shinji felt his anus stretching and his dick cumming even more.

"Ah! Mistress, you are making me feel so good!"

"That's right, feel every bit of my dick Shinji, I'll make you feel so good you'll cum just from the sight alone." She said while getting an idea and made her dick really barbed while also causing Shinji to feel his dick getting smaller. "And then I'll turn you into a slutty sissy!"

"Ah! Mistress!" he screamed while cumming against on the floor. He then felt his cock cumming faster as Rei started to climax on the floor.

"M-Mistress, I'm cumming…" Rei moaned with a red face.

"Then come over and do it all over Shinji's face."

She nodded before walking over and poured juices all over Shinji. "Mmmm~"

"How does it feel being a slutty excuse of a human?" Ritsuko smirked while thrusting harder into Shinji's ass. "Tell your mistress."

"Ah! Ah! S-So good!"

"Then take it all!" She grunted while sperm poured into Shinji and caused his stomach to bloat and started to make him 'float' over the floor. 'Ok, too MUCH sperm!'

"Ah!"

Ritsuko pulled her dick out with a pop making Shinji moan with wide eyes and turned to Rei. "Your turn, but this time, I'll be getting extra rough with you."

"Yes mistress." She said while Shinji felt very bloated and came on the ground with her own sperm. "I will be a good girl."

"Then bend over the desk."

Rei walked over and bent over as her ass stood out. "Like this?"

"Perfect." she walked over and slapped it before spreading the folds with a smirk. "Tell me, how often has Gendo used this part of you?"

"...every day."

She eye twitched. 'Ok, now I know he has an obsession with his wife! He never did more than a month with me!' she slapped the ass again and grabbed Rei's wrists while rubbing her tip against the hole. "Well now you'll be spending every day using your body for me only."

"Oh~" she moaned as the dick started to split into a second cock that poked her anus. "M-Mistress, don't play with me~"

"Don't give me orders, you'll be my own personal fuck doll, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mistress." She said with a nod.

"And if you act like a maid then I will make you a maids outfit. But ONLY if you follow my every command to the dot."

"Yes mistress, whatever you say."

"Then get ready for my dicks." She said while slamming her dicks into both holes and thrusted really hard.

"Ah~!" Rei let out with wide eyes as the dicks widened both holes right up with Ritsuko grunting at the rush of pleasure.

"Ah! How does it feel!"

"Ah, good mistress!"

"Is it better then Gendo's tiny dick?"

"Ah, ah, ah! Y-Yes!"

"Then moan your tiny head off you bitch!" She grunted while making the dicks thicker and thrusted harder and harder as Rei moaned and started to show a very pleasure filled face instead of her monotone face.

"Oooh~ Mistress, more! Give me more pleasure!"

"What did I say about orders." grunted Ritsuko while slamming inside harder. "You're Gendo's little doll, well I made you and I can get as rough with you as I want! Don't ever forget that!"

"Y-Yes mistress!" She moaned out. "I'm sorry!"

"I'll make sure your body is turned into nothing but a sex toy!" She grunted while the dicks started to spread the holes even more. "And then you will be wearing a slutty maids outfit with vibrators up your holes! You want that right you slut!"

"Ah! M-Mistress!"

"I want a clear answer!"

"Y-Yes! I want to be a slutty maid! Please! I want to serve you!"

"Good girl!" Ritsuko smirked before pouring her sperm into her holes, making her stomach expand and caused it to fall to the ground. "Then take it all you slut!"

"Ahhh!" She cried out while feeling the sperm expanding her stomach and making her cum from the pleasure. "I feel so good!"

She pinched her nipples and thrusted even more. "You will be my toy, and you will never disobey me every again."

Rei moaned while feeling excited and squirted juices out of her pussy.

"All three of you that is, do I make myself clear?"

"Mistress, I obey you forever!" she moaned while feeling her body getting ready to burst from the sperm. "Oooh~"

Ritsuko stayed inside before slowly pulled out and watched her sperm gush out onto the floor. "Ah, that felt amazing."

Rei moaned while feeling her stomach started to deflate. "Ooh~"

"Now then, you two clean up this mess and don't leave a drop behind."

Both nodded before licking the cum off the ground.

"And after your done, fuck each other and just get hitched. You have good chemistry, oh and fuck Asuka as well."

"Yes mistress." Both said with a nod.

"And word of warning, don't call me that when around others. Just Dr. Akagi so you don't arouse suspicion."

They nodded before licking the sperm from their anuses.

She smirked while her dicks got harder and spewed sperm all over them. 'This is the start of a perfect plan. One that Gendo won't see coming.' She then looked at her dicks and smirked. 'And with this thing, no one will stand in my way.'

(Timeskip)

Ritsuko smirked while feeling on top of the world, which she was since she got rid of Gendo, aka used a new pacified man to commit suicide by jumping into a whirlpool in the middle of the ocean. And now, she was running NERV, the scientific capital of the world and producer of medicine that gave humans the abilities of an angel.

Said business as a huge success and allowed the woman to become a trillionaire overnight and gave her the funds to create more life saving medicine and secret experiments for her personal use.

As for the pilots, ever since the angel threat was neutralized, they found themselves out of work and became employed to the scientist along with Misato, who became the vice president of an offshoot company, _Misato CO_ , in Kyoto where she became stationed during the weekends.

Ritsuko herself had also turned part of NERV into, shall we say, more 'loose' variant of what it once was. And while it was not public knowledge, it did affect a lot of the private moments in her life. Specially with her new mansion that was built near the neighboring mountain side, away from prying eyes.

But for the scientist trillionaire, she was in the comfort of her ever loving servants. Specially in her massive gothic mansion.

She was sipping some wine while looking out through the huge window. "Ah, I love my life." She then felt the urge and sighed. "Really? Oh well. It's almost that time again so…" she picked up a large bronze bell and rung it. "Come here my pets."

"Coming!"

"And make it quick, I'm in the mood." She called out as the door opened up to reveal Shinji, Asuka, and Rei in tight plugsuits that resembled maid outfits with tiny skirts, a hole where their anus and dick were, and a few dials near their nipples and groins.

But that wasn't the only thing different as over time, Ritsuko decided to modify their bodies to suit her tastes and desires.

"Which of us do you want to play with first mistress?" smiled Asuka who had massive K cup breasts, long hair in ten tiny buns, a large ass with thick hips and long furry spikes around her slit.

"Mmmm." She looked at each one and smirked before saying. "First, come closer."

Rei, who had long hair that went around her large ass, a J cup chest with several white wings around her slit and ass cheeks, and several tentacles around her anus, nodded while walking over.

"Yes mistress." Shinji nodded while looking very feminine as his ass was massive and jiggled while his breasts were a giant L cup chest and his dick was tiny and covered in scales as his anus was spread out so much that it looked like it could fit an entire arm in one go.

Ritsuko smirked. "Mmm, today I'm going to do all three of you. And if you act like sluts I'll modify you so much that you will be nothing but sex toys for life. Or some kind of monster if you don't please me."

"Yes mistress." smiled all three.

"Now get on your backs and spread your spots." She commanded while getting up.

All three obeyed with eagerness in their eyes.

Ritsuko smirked while revealing her dick, which was as big as a thick tree as it split apart and started to gain barbs on the tips. She then got an idea and started making the tips longer and thicker as they became the size of fat light bulbs. "Get ready for the fucking of your life you slutty brats!"

(Timeskip)

Ritsuko walked down the hallway while heading to the servants quarters. The reason? To see her toys and how they were doing. She reached the end and pushed the doors open with a smile.

And inside was Asuka, Shinji, and Rei, now with J cup breasts, large asses with stretched anuses, large bellies which took up space, but not much compared to how all three actually looked like mini giants and took up most of the space that limited their mobility. All three moaned while leaking milk out of their nipples. "Mmmm?"

"How's my toys doing today?"

"Good, we couldn't stop thinking about what you might do to us mistress." spoke Asuka with a glazed look in her eyes with a smile.

"Good." She said while looking at Shinji. "And you? Feeling good now that you are a slutty sissy?"

"I want more." He said with a smile.

"Oh trust me, you'll all get more, but in due time." She said while licking her lips. "And at that time, you will be in a room fit for an EVA. Do you want to be Sex EVA's?"

"Yes." Rei moaned while leaking milk. "Please let us grow."

"After you've given birth, but not before."

They nodded before Ritsuko walked behind them.

"And right now, I'm going to turn your anuses into wide sloppy messes." She slapped each one hard. "So get ready to make a mess you slutty toys!"

"Yes mistress." they chorused together.

'I'm loving this.' She thought while making her dicks break out of her pants and as thick as trees. She then thrusted into them as she felt her lust take over. "Now moan like sluts you pregnant abominations of nature!"

"Ahhh!"

"Louder!"

"Ahhh!"

"LOUDER!"

"AHHHH!" They all cried out while the screen started to turn black. "MISTRESS!"


	98. Cheer Raptors and Wally part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Cheer Raptors and Wally part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally ran through the jungle, branches smacking him in the face as he looked around wildly as sweat poured off of him. 'Oh man, are they getting closer? I thought I lost them at the river!'

He heard the sound of flapping pom poms which made him look around wildly for cover. "WALLY!"

'Crap crap crap!' He thought before seeing an old hollowed out log half buried in the ground ahead of him. 'Yes! I don't have to outrun them, I need to outsmart them!' he jumped inside and crawled in before letting out a sigh of relief. "Heh, no way those girls are gonna find me in here. I'm safe and sound." He said before the log shook as something landed on top of it, the shaking of pom poms filling the air.

"Found him!" Called Trina looking down at Wally's feet sticking out of the log with a smile.

"Aw crud." Muttered Wally hearing more pom poms around his spot with one of them poking at his feet. "Um, no one in here." He spoke up in his best, and worst, impression of a girl.

"It's him." She said as Trina approached the legs and put her pom poms in the crook of her arms before grabbing his legs. She pulled him out upside down making all of them smile. "Hello boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend!" He cried as he tried to crawl away. "Just let me leave and go find some Noogie Raptors!"

"Nuh huh, old boyfriend was one, real jerk." Frowned Elisa while Trina lifted Wally up before they all grabbed his limbs and started walking back the way they came.

"Aw come on!" He groaned before taking a deep breath. "Numbuh Two! For all that's good in this world, help!"

"You're very stubborn, that make you even cuter." Giggled Melody before they felt the ground shake which made them stop with Wally looking confused.

"Huh?" He saw some rocks shake with the Cheer Raptors scoffing and let him down. "What's that?"

"Bullies." They replied before two large Footballosaurus appeared behind some trees and spotted them.

They grunted with grins before seeing Wally and growled, stamping their feet as they began to approach them.

"Ugh, they want dates."

Wally felt a lightbulb turn on, albeit a broken one, and stood up with a smile. "Well hey, that doesn't sound so bad. I mean, if you all want someone tough, these two look like WAY more fun than me."

"You no understand, they want to crush you to get us." Said Elisa, making him pale. "But they dumb, we no want to date them."

The two grunted and punched their fists while Wally gulped at the size difference.

"No worries Wally, you can win."

"Yeah, show them why you're our boyfriend!"

"We'll cheer you on!"

"Thanks…" he groaned as he shook his head. 'Oh man, I can't take these guys on! Even I'm not that tough.'

"Wally Wally he's our man, if he can't do it no one can!" Cheered the girls, which irritated the two bullies more as they glared down at Wally who tried making fists.

"Um...bring it on?" He said as they roared before charging at him, making him pale. 'I'm gonna die!' He thought as he tried to jump to the side as they got closer. He evaded a fist while the other tried stepping on him, only for him to jump away, but got knocked aside by the football ended tail of his making him land on his face. "Ow."

"Wally! Come on, you can do it, take them down!" Called the girls as he groaned and got up.

'Dang, those things hit like a bus, one more hit and I'll be done for!' He thought as he saw one reach down and grab him up in it's hand while huffing in his face making him grimace. "Bleh. Ever taken a breath mint?"

The bully growled and pulled back it's arm like he was gonna throw Wally like a football, but suddenly felt a prick in it's neck making him drop the boy and sway before falling down on its stomach.

"Huh? What happened?" Asked Trina before the other Footballosaurus stiffened up and groaned before joining it's friend and fell down on the ground.

"Did...did I just win?" Asked Wally rubbing his head confused before he heard a sound making him turn and smile seeing several KND operatives on D.O.H.-D.O.H. walkers with hand crafted rifles attached. "Alright!"

"Enemies, get boyfriend and flee!" Called Tiffany as the operatives aimed their guns at them.

The other girls nodded before suddenly seeing several more of the walkers appear around them with red dots aimed at them with the operatives all taking aim.

"Numbuh Four of Sector V, are you alright?" Asked one of them.

"I will be when I'm out of here!" He called as the Cheer Raptors growled. "What the heck is going on here though?"

"Kids next door operatives have been dispatched to this location when we received word that two operatives were stuck here. We are currently in the middle of arresting a Jerry Rassic while getting you two out of here. Numbuh Two has already been found and safely transported off to the moonbase command." He replied before looking at the Cheer Raptors. "We also have orders to capture all known bullies on the island for transportation."

"Leave us alone, we just want boyfriend!" Hissed Melody with a frown.

"Operative Numbuh four, what are they talking about?"

"Well...uh...it's a long story." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you can explain it to Numbuh Three Sixty-Two. Troops! Tranquilize these four!"

The operatives nodded before a hail of tranquilizer darts began to rain down towards the bullies, making their eyes widen in shock. They turn and tried to fly, but all of them got hit several times making them smile goofily before passing out on the ground with Numbuh Four wincing.

"Alright troops, get these bullies in the cages and lets move out!"

"Uh, the girls are gonna be alright, right? I mean, not that I really care, but uh…"

"Relax, we just shot them with plenty of cold medicine to keep them asleep long enough. The kind that knocks any kid out all night. I'd get moving though, your sectors waiting as we speak."

"Alright, good luck with them, they're kind of crazy." He said as a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. began to fly down to him. He climbed on board and took a seat before strapping in and sighed in relief before leaning back. "Finally, I just wanna relax and grab some grub."

"Alright, bring in the cages, I want these things in the moon base before they wake up!" Called a random operative as cages began to lower from the walkers. They started to get the bullies in them while numerous other ships surrounded the island with KND operatives all working as fast as possible with of them dragging Jerry Rassic to a prisoner transport.

"You're fools, all fools! I am the one who will get revenge on all bullies, teenagers and kids alike!"

"Yeah yeah, tell it to your cellmates." spoke one of the operatives as they got inside and tossed him into a cell before closing the door. "Crazy kid, glad he's going away for a long time."

"Yeah, can you believe he was gathering bullies here? I'm glad no one died."

"Next thing you'll know they'll try teaching them how to use their heads." Chuckled the other.

(Later)

"Guys! Boy am I glad to see you again." smiled Numbuh Four running over to Three, Five, and one who smiled back. "You wouldn't believe how nuts that island was."

"Yeah, I'm amazed we made it out in one piece." Said Numbuh Two as he followed Wally. "Those bullies were out of this world."

"Speaking of which, just where were you! I kept trying to find you!" He frowned with Hoagie gulping and rubbing his head.

"Heh, well...let's just say I had my own little trouble."

"Little is a bit of an understatement." Laughed Numbuh Five. "Especially seeing how big she was."

Hoagie tried to get her to stay quiet with Wally raising an eyebrow.

"She? What are you talking about?"

"It appears that Numbuh Two had a problem similar to yours on the island." Numbuh One said, making Wally's eyes go big.

"No...way." He spoke before blinking and blushed. "Wait, you mean...you all….know?"

"How do you think we found out in the first place, there are cameras all over the island, they're sent back to the moonbase and that's how they found out Jerry was a traitor and you were in danger, as your team we all got copies of the film." Numbuh One said as Wally and Hoagie groaned.

"Relax, at least now we know some girls are into you two." Chuckled Numbuh Five with Numbuh Three giggling.

"I thought it was cute how all of them wanted to cuddle with you all day."

"It wasn't cute, it was terrifying, they were Cheer Raptors!" He cried as he held his head. "At least you guys have the only copies, right?"

"Of course." Numbuh One remarked while two operatives walked by snickering.

"Hey Numbuh Two! Didn't know you liked tall girls!"

"I didn't know you had a thing for multiple girls, hubba hubba Numbuh Four!"

"Well, for the most part I mean." Remarked Numbuh One making Hoagie and Wally groan in embarrassment. "But look on the bright side, now that the Kids Next Door moved in, we can safely handle those bullies without that Jerry Rassic misusing them. Even we know not to lock up bullies in cages like a bunch of animals."

"Any word on just what's gonna happen with them?" asked Numbuh Two.

"We've built a sanctuary connecting to the moonbase, they'll be able to roam freely with no walls separating them, that way we can study them in peace." Spoke Numbuh Three Sixty-Two walking over with Numbuh Eighty-Six beside her.

"But isn't that the same thing Jerry did?" Asked Hoagie. "I mean, they'll still be locked up, just differently."

"Exactly, while it is a little bit unorthodox it's still a better solution than letting them stay there and use up all their resources when we leave, or worse, releasing them into the wild, aka the suburbs, imagine these beasts on the streets, it would be chaos." Frowned Three Sixty-Two. "At least here we can really find out what makes them tick and who knows, they might change into respectable teens who we don't have to worry about, but that's still hard to say right now."

"So you're just going to keep them in this sanctuary? Isn't this going to cost a lot to maintain?" Asked Numbuh Two. "How are you going to be able to keep up that large of an enclosure, and how did you build it so fast?"

"Well Jerry had actually given us plans for something like that before he made his island. He told us if we made it here it would be the perfect way to keep all manner of bullies away from good kids. We simply improved on the blueprints and built it in secret before finding out what happened."

"And all those bullies are gonna be under watch twenty-four seven by the finest elites under my watch." spoke Numbuh Eighty-Six with pride. "So you two boys can relax and maybe if you're good, I'll even let you visit your girlfriends."

"They're not our girlfriends." Muttered Numbuh Four with a blush. "Just be careful, they're tricky to handle, when they want something they never stop."

"Relax, Numbuh Five thinks you two need some time to chill." spoke Abby making the two of them nod quickly.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Spoke Numbuh Two before the two raced off to get to the cafeteria.

"Scaredy cats, scared of a couple of bullies." Chuckled Franny mockingly. "These bullies are going to be a piece of cake."

"Just keep in mind there, Jerry had a long data base on all kinds of bullies, meaning you and your troops will need to study all of them to know what you're up against." Reminded Numbuh Three Sixty-Two.

"Me and my men can handle anything that stupid boy wrote up about his precious bullies."

"Good, then you can get started right away. The notes and journals are already in your office."

"Great, I'll get right on it."

(Later)

"Alright, unload them here!"

Several ships were moving to the hangar and dropping the cages on rails to move them with a few of the cages shaking with the bullies inside growling. Inside one the four Cheer Raptors were beginning to stir, groaning as they shook their heads.

"Ugh...what...happened?" She yawned before stretching as the others began opening their eyes.

"I feel funny...why ground cold?"

"Whe me so sleepy?"

"Where boyfriend?" Said one, making them all snap to attention, looking around wildly. All they saw was darkness while noticing they were moving, but none of them were standing up.

"I don't like this, where are we?"

"I want out of cage!" Called Trina before running over to the side and tried scratching at it while giving it a kick. Suddenly the cage stopped, making them blink. "Did I do that?"

"Inserting bullies into sanctuary.." Came an automated voice as the cage began to tilt on its side towards a large chute as the side of the cage began to open.

The girls went wide eyed before they wound up rolling towards the opening and went down a long chute hitting the sides and each others with winces as they found themselves landing on solid ground.

"Ugh...where are we?" Groaned Tiffany as she looked around to see what looked like a large jungle surrounding an even large high school. "Wait…"

"School!"

"Nooo! I no wanna go back!" Cried Melody.

All four of them heard other horrified cries and turned to see numerous other bullies wind up in the jungle while either hitting each other or shaking in fear at the sight of the building.

"We have to get out of here." Said Tiffany as the others nodded. "I'm not going back into that evil place!"

"Evil!"

"Wait, I don't see boyfriend anywhere, they took him away!" Called Elisa as she scanned the crowd of bullies.

"But where?"

"I don't kno- are we in space?!" She cried as she looked up to see a large dome above their heads.

The others looked up and went wide eyed seeing the dark sky of space with stars making them scream and hug each other. "Are we dead?! Why we in space?!"

"I don't know, I don't like this!" Cried Tiffany as the other bullies began to notice and freak out as well.

That's when all of them heard the intercom turn on, which was hooked up to a mic that Numbuh Three Sixty-Two was operating as she cleared her throat. "Attention all students, head to your class for first period or you'll be considered late."

The bullies began to growl angrily and shake their head as the Cheer Raptors narrowed their eyes.

"Why would we listen to little brat?"

"Well if you don't wanna deal with class, you could always take it up with the principal." She shrugged while the ground shook all around them. "But he hasn't had his coffee today, so he's mighty cranky."

"T-That's impossible, he can't be here...can he?" Said Tiffany nervously as some of the bullies began to run into the school in fear.

"No way, he not been seen for-" She was cut off when they heard what sounded like a loud roar making her pale. "I-I might go to one class just to be safe…"

"Us too!" The others said before rushing to the school while Rachel sighed in relief and put the mic down before leaning back in her seat.

"Alright, that should keep them occupied. Numbuh 74.239, you and the other scientists get to work on getting as much data as you can while they're in class, and good work on the sound effects."

"Thanks, the hard part was the footsteps, but some stomping walkers worked well." He said with a grin. "Let's go get us some data!"

In the cafeteria, Hoagie and Wally were pigging out on all sorts of junk food while feeling much much better than before. "Man, I'm really glad to be away from those crazy girls." Said Wally as Hoagie nodded.

"Yeah, Beatrice was nice but she was a bit possessive and didn't know her own strength." Replied Hoagie before biting into an ice cream sandwich with a sigh. "I thought I was gonna be squashed when she tried hugging me."

"That's nothing, the girls kept snuggling me and kissing my cheeks, they even tugged on me like a toy over who got to hold their 'boyfriend' next." Shivered Wally. "It made me wanna actually take a bath!"

"Well at least they can't get to you now, right?" Hoagie said with a shrug as he bit into another ice cream sandwich.

"Yeah, being near that many cruddy teenagers made me wanna kick butt, but for some reason I couldn't get angry enough to kick their butts."

"Aw, you got a crush on them." Chuckled Hoagie, making Wally growl.

"I do not have a crush on a bunch of teenagers!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Kuki." Snickered Hoagie before busting out laughing making the australian growl and take his ice cream treat. "Hey! Give that back!"

"No way, consider it punishment for telling that kinda stuff!" He muttered as he bit into it. "They probably were using some kind of teenage brainwashing on me, as long as I never have to see them again I'll be fine."

"Well unlike you, I've got the charm that any lady could get swept into." Smirked Hoagie with pride making Wally scoff.

"Oh yeah? Is that why the last time you tried hitting on Cree it was in the middle of a stinkin' ambush? Numbuh One was livid!"

"That doesn't count!"

"Oh right, I forgot your type is big, tall and angry bullies!" Laughed Wally.

Hoagie growled before seeing the others come in and got an idea. "Oh yeah? Well I guess we know why you had four of them clambering all over you. Who knew the big, bad, tough Numbuh Four was in to girly girls."

"What?! Bleh! That's disgusting! There's no way I'd ever be into girls who are all so giggly and girly." He stuck his tongue out. "And those high voices? I felt like I was gonna lose it when they kept cheering on and on."

"Oh sure, so you didn't like it when they were cheering on your name? Wally! Wally! Wally!"

"No! It was annoying, they even had me fight other bullies to 'protect them'! Bah, they could have flown away if they wanted too!" He huffed with the other three listening in with snickers.

"So you wouldn't be into any girly girl, no matter who they were?"

"Absolutely." he nodded, not noticing Kuki frown and walk over before tapping him on the shoulder. "Huh?" before promptly getting a cake dumped on his face.

"Hmph." She turned and walked out with the others wincing.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Man, you are denser than a rock Numbuh Four." Numbuh Five laughed as she shook her head. "Kuki liked you yah idiot."

"Wait, what?! How come no one told me!" He cried as he wiped cake off his face.

"It was pretty obvious." Remarked Numbuh One while sitting down. "We just didn't say anything because we figured you'd notice on your own."

"Boy were we wrong." Chuckled Hoagie, making Wally glare at him.

"Whatever, I'll make it up to her later."

"You sure you don't wanna visit your-"

"Don't say it." He frowned while we cut over to Jerry currently being held in a temporary cell where he was pacing back and forth.

"Dang it, why did it go like this, I was finally going to get revenge on Wally, why did he have to mess up and get caught by Cheer Raptors?!" He fumed while stamping on the floor. "Now I'm trapped here like a criminal! I'm not the one who should be locked up, it's those bullies! Those KND fools have it backwards, they should be dealing with those bullies the right way." He muttered as he banged his hand on the side of the wall. "Why would they bring them here, to the head of knd, if they were to get loose….they would see I'm right." He said as he stopped and began to grin. "If they get free I'll be the right one, they'll free me because they'll need me!"

He let out a low laugh and rubbed his hands. "Or better yet, if they get free, they'll be begging me to help! And I know just how to get it done." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red ball and put it against the door before stepping back as the ball glowed with the door being electrocuted before opening up. "Alright, all I have to do is open the doors, get back to my cell before anyone finds me and I'll be here ready for them to come crawling back AND I'll be safe from the bullies."

He slipped out of the cell and went down the hall while in the fake high school, the bullies were in class and grumbling while also messing with each other before any teachers came in.

"This going to stink." Huffed Trina.

"Agreed, now we in school and have no boyfriend." Muttered Melody with a frown.

"I hope we no get test." Muttered Tiffany before a Spitballosaurus started shooting spitballs over at a Wet Willie Mammoth making it growl and stand up before the door opened making them go quiet as what looked like a tall mishmashed figure rolled in with arms and a screen face turned to them before the image showed Numbuh 74.239 on it.

"Welcome students! I will be your teacher for the semester. During such a time you will be made to follow ALL the rules here. Anyone who doesn't will be sent right to detention, or, see the school principal."

The bullies heard the same roar before making them grow nervous as the operative smile.

"Now then, any questions before we get started?"

"Why you child, we no listen to child!" Growled one of the Cheer Raptors.

"Yeah, all teachers are adults, show real teacher or I leave nerd!" Growled Tiffany as the other bullies began to grow restless as well.

"You may be use to adult teachers, but I assure you, my intellect easily exceeds any of them. I'll prove it." The makeshift body moved over to the board before grabbing a piece of chalk and scribbled down a confusing equation on the board. "See? Can anyone tell me what the answer is?"

The bullies looked confused with some scratching their heads and tried to think, but none of them raised their hands.

"The answer is three over the fourth power, under my tutelage you will all become geniuses." he said cockily before the screen began to flicker. "Now then, you will all be given an answer sheet. Answer honestly and no cheating, or else."

The class huffed while papers were handed out with some looking it over and was baffled with a Spitballosaurus about to crumple it up to make a spitball.

"And no spitballs in this class!" He said as the bully growled angrily.

"This is stupid, he obviously not teacher, kids are messing with us." Muttered Elisa in annoyance.

"I know, but if we say anything, we have to deal with principal." Spoke Trina with a shiver. "We work on paper and then make break for it after class, who in?"

"I in, I tired of stupid school already." Said Tiffany as the others nodded.

"No like homework." Grumbled Beatrice looking at the paper.

"Now then, while you all work on that, I shall explain to you the joy that is geometry." He said as they all groaned.

(Later)

"Alright, good job today, make sure to have all the homework done, your next class is in five minutes."

The bullies groaned while huffing as a few regular looking teens in the back wearing noticeable red beanies leaned together and started whispering while making small looks to the Cheer Raptors.

"Don't look, dumb Gossip Raptors looking at us." Whispered Tiffany.

"I no care, they so weak they have to use gossip." Said Melody as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Elise!" Called one with a snicker. "It true you girls find new boyfriend?"

The four frowned with a Footballosaurus frowning at them hearing that.

"It no business of yours loser." Retorted Melody.

"Aw, is little Melody sad because her little boyfriend left them as soon as he had a chance?" Laughed one as they growled.

"Come over and say that to face!" Spoke Trina standing up before Numbuh 74.239 cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem students?"

"Yeah, Gossip Raptors about to die." Said Tiffany as she shook her pom-poms.

"I will have no fighting in this class room." He spoke crossing his makeshift arms. "If you have a problem, wait till recess to handle it."

"Recess? We have recess?" Asked one of the Gossip Raptors suspiciously.

"Yeah, High Schoolers have recess, right?"

"No, we haven't had any since elementary school, the principles find it a waste of time."

"Well….the principal was willingly to change things up. You now have a chance to relax for a period of the day from all the homework and classes." The kid quickly said.

"That just mean we're in school longer now!" Roared Tiffany in frustration.

"Well I-" He was cut off as the school bell rang making him sigh in relief. "Well would you look at that, time for your next class."

"Ugh, fine." She muttered as they began to make their way to the door. All the bullies grumbled and groaned while the halls themselves seemed like a jungle with a few vines and rivers going through making the girls jump over it.

"This stink, on one hand we get chance to relax, on other we still stuck!"

"Not really, look." Whispered Elise pointing to the exit doors.

"Do you think we could get out? I don't know if we that strong to get open.

"No, but new friend is." Melody said as she looked up at Beatrice. "Beatrice!"

"Huh? What?" She asked looking down at them.

"We want to get out, can you help? Your boyfriend is through that door." Called Tiffany as her eyes lit up.

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend!" She roared out before stamping to the door and grabbed the handle, only to suddenly get shocked and spasmed before flying back and nearly flattened the Cheer Raptors. "Ooooh…."

"This could be problem." One of them muttered as they tried to help Beatrice get up. They groaned from the huge bullies weight while what looked like a Noogie Raptor, but wearing a red bandana that looked like two horns on its head snickered with a spray can and began spraying around the doors.

"Halt!" Called a voice before a makeshift robot that looked like a car wheeled down the hall. "No spray painting in the hallway."

The bully hissed as he began to run away, jumping through trees in an attempt to lose the car.

"Damn it, we really stuck here."

"And that Graffitiartistosaurus make things harder." Frowned Trina before they started to feel tired. "Oh no, drop her, now!"

"Ok!" They said as they let go of the giant bully. She fell down with a thud before they heard the warning bell making them scramble down the hall quickly.

(Later)

Back in the control room, Numbuh 74.239 wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Phew, dealing with these bullies is exhausting. No wonder so many teachers are horrible, I'm starting to feel pity for them." He said as he reached for a soda only to find it empty. "Huh, I guess I could go get one quick, the bullies are at recess, they should be fine unattended for ten minutes."

He got up and walked out of the room while not noticing Jerry Rassic grabbing the doors and slipped in with a evil smirk.

"Finally, I was wondering when that baboon was going to leave, it's time for a little prison break." He said as he made his way to the controls. He sat down and looked at the screens showing various bullies doing their things on a large playground making him rub his hands.

With said bullies, the Cheer Raptors were stretching out and practicing some cheer routines to keep themselves busy while a couple of tall dark skinned teens wearing red and white basketball shirts and matching shorts and who were extremely taller than most of the bullies were going back and forth playing basketball with each step shaking the ground.

"Point!" called one when the ball went into a hoop with the ball bouncing and nearly crushing a Noogie Raptor.

"I call foul!" Frowned one of them. "You trip me!"

"It not my fault you keep tripping over legs!"

The two butted heads with Elise rolling her eyes.

"Basketballosauruses, glad I broke up with that last one last year, he too competitive."

"Agreed." Said Melody before seeing several of the 'teacher' robots entering the playground, making every bully stop what they were doing and stare at them.

One of them spun it's head around before a familiar voice came out. "Good news everyone! As of this moment, school is canceled!"

Some of them began to cheer as others narrowed their eyes, recognizing the voice.

"As of now I am opening the exit doors, please leave in an orderly fashion."

"But what about principle, he get mad if we leave!" Called a Boogersaurus, making the robots shake their heads.

"Are you wanting to ask questions or be free? Free to give as many wet willies as you want. Free to draw on anything you want. Free to shake down as many pint sized brats for their lunch money."

"Yeah!" They called as Jerry grinned.

'They just need one last push and they'll go on a rampage.' "Also, I have under good authority that there is no principle, they lied to you to keep you docile!"

That caught them all off guard before they started roaring out in anger while kicking the hoops, benches, anything around them down while looking livid.

"That's why you're free! Go out and make them pay for lying to you all and show them what you can do!" He called as sirens began to fill the air as he opened every door from the sanctuary to the moon base. "Now go, show them why you don't mess with bullies!"

The bullies turned and started to stampede towards the doors while the KND operatives stationed around the area went wide eyed with one looking at another.

"We might need to tell Numbuh Eighty-Six about this."

"Good idea, and good luck!" before running away. Before he could get far he was pounced on by a Baseballosaurus. "Aaah! Help!"

"You lie to me, I missed big game back home because of you!" He growled while looking like a regular teen, but obviously bigger and wearing a baseball cap, being blue, along with a white and blue shirt and shorts with a baseball bat which he pulled back. "Batter up!"

"Oh no you don't!" The other operative quickly threw a M.A.R.B.L.E. at the bully, causing him to fall back down from the explosion before picking the other one up and dragged him away. "We gotta warn everyone! The bullies have broken free!"

"Right." He said as they began to run away as the bullies began to flood into the moon base, five breaking off from the rest as they looked for very specific prey.

"Now that we free, time to find Wally."

"And Hoagie." Growled the Wedgiesaurus Rex as the others nodded.

"I hope he's here, me no have drivers license for ship yet." Said Tiffany as she looked out a window, seeing earth.

With the KND, they heard the siren with Sector V looking confused.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" Asked Hoagie.

"I don't know, I've never heard that siren before." Said Numbuh One with a frown before seeing several squads of kids with large rifles run past them. "Hey, what's going on, what's happening?"

"The bullies are loose!"

"Oh boy, Numbuh Five was worried something like this was gonna happen."

"Alright you four, we need to get a plan set up. Numbuhs Three and Four, you two go with them to try and keep them at bay. Numbuhs Two, Five, you're with me on getting the area back online to usher them back into the sanctuary."

"What?! You want me to go towards the bullies?!" Cried Wally as Kuki frowned at him. "Why me? Can't Numbuh Five or Two do it instead?"

"Hey, I was captured by a bully too you know!"

"This isn't the time to be debating this. Right now if we let them run free they'll trash the entire base and every operative here will be at their mercy. I don't know about you, but there's no way I'm getting a noogie, now move!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" He grumbled as he and Kuki began to run down one of the halls after the other operatives.

"Look on the bright side, I'd rather you and that girl get together then with my sister." Spoke Numbuh Five to Two making him groan.

"Oh come on! You know I could get with Cree easy, I'm just trying to play hard to get."

"Sure you could." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have some bullies to stop."

He sighed and followed while said bullies had reached the lower area and were currently getting blasted at by the operatives down there.

"Keep it up, don't let any through!" Cried one as they kept firing the tranquilizer darts, though some of the Footballosauruses were rushing forward and knocking them down, their armor protecting them as others either rushed forward or pulled pieces of the wall off to use as shields.

"I ain't getting bullied this time!" Yelled Numbuh Twenty-Three firing gumballs at Spitballosaurus who retaliated with spitballs flying around and nearly getting in her hair.

"Keep it up, they can't keep this up forever!" Cried Numbuh Forty-Two before getting tackled by a noogie raptor who proceeded to start giving him said noogie. "Ahh! My head! It's getting messed up! Nooo!"

"Hang on!" Yelled Numbuh Thirty-Four running over and tackling the bully off before punching him around. "You think you're tough? Well try some of this!"

"Incoming!" Yelled Numbuh Seventy-Eight using a standing gumball machine gun to fire at several Jacketdactyls with mohawks swooping down and either knocking kids off or grabbing their weapons with their teeth. She tried knocking them down, but they swooped around the gumballs before dive bombing towards her. "Uh oh." She said before she was knocked down, making her groan as she hit the floor hard as a few more destroyed the gun.

"We're being crushed!" Numbuh Four said as he picked up a gumball gun. He fired at a Purseceratops which batted them away with her pursue before running at him. "Aw crud!"

She roared before being knocked aside by a familiar Wedgiesaurus Rex.

"Um.. Thanks?" He said in confusion.

"You!" She leaned down and sniffed him around. "Where Hoagie?"

"Um...uh well, the sandwiches are in the cafeteria and-"

"No!" She roared before picking him up. "Me not want hoagies! Me want Hoagie!"

"Wait...you mean Numbuh Two? Big guy, aviator hat, him?" He asked nervously as the bully began to grin.

"Yes, me want him, now!" She roared before some operatives shot at her back making her turn and growl in annoyance.

"Let Numbuh Four go you giant pea brained bully!"

"Shut up, me only want my boyfriend and friends boyfriend knows where he is!" She growled as Numbuh Four paled. She set Wally down before going towards the operatives and picked them up making them pale before she grabbed their underwear and pulled it up making any others who saw this wince while the ones dealing with this cried out with wide eyes.

"Oooh." Kuki looked away with Wally gulping.

"Oh man, I hope Numbuh Two's having better luck than we are." He said as we cut to said operative running through the hall towards the control room as they heard several roars behind them.

"Oh man, there's more of them breaking through then you told me Numbuh Five!"

"Hey, I was guessing, and it's not like we have the firepower to deal with them!" She cried before spotting the control room door up ahead with several deep scratch marks on it. "Just keep booking it before they catch up!"

"Alright!" He called as they kept running, getting closer and closer before jumping in and slamming the door shut as they heard several bullies collide with the door. "Phew, that was a close one."

"Yeah, I was sure those bullies would get us." Sighed Numbuh One as they turned around only to go wide eyed.

"Numbuh Five was worried about this too." Remarked said girl as the Cheer Raptors were currently busting up the controls and smashing the screens.

"Where is boyfriend, stupid computer won't show!" Roared Tiffany in rage before sniffing the air. "Wait a second."

"You three!" Spoke Melody spotting them. "You smell like Wally, you know where he is?"

"Yeah, but we ain't talking." Said Numbuh Five with a frown as she held out her gun.

"Wait...the big one smells like Beatrice, is that her boyfriend?"

"No no, I don't know anyone named Beatrice, why I don't even know what a name is." Spoke up Numbuh Two quickly.

"Uh huh, you definitely smell like her, I bet she'll help us find Boyfriend if we give her you." Smirked Trina. "In fact, you might know where he is."

"N-no I don't! He's definitely not fighting the other bullies with the other operatives!" He said nervously as Numbuh Five facepalmed.

"It doesn't matter where he is, you four are going back in with all the others." Spoke Numbuh One raising his weapon.

"How about no?" She said with a grin as she shook her pom-poms. "Besides, who said it was just us in here?"

"Say what?" He said before a squad of Gossip Raptors pounced out from the shadows, tackling Numbuh Five and One to the ground as the Cheer Raptors raced forward and grabbed Hoagie.

"You'll show us where Boyfriend is, now." She said with a growl, showing of a set of sharp teeth as he paled.

"O-Ok." 'Sorry Wally.'

"Yay!" Cheered the other girls before they rushed out while Numbuh One and Five struggled with the other bullies.

"Dang it, get off of me!" They cried as we cut back to Wally being interrogated by the giant bully.

"Tell me where Hoagie is or else."

"I-I don't know! He and the others went to get the system back online!" He cried as she knocked away several more operatives.

"You lead the way, now!"

"I don't know where it is from here!"

"Show me now or else!" She cried as she grabbed Kuki and reached for her underwear.

"Ahh! Ok ok! I'll show you!"

"Good." She said before grabbing Kuki's underwear and giving her a wedgie, making her cry out.

"Hey! I said I'd show you!"

"I know, but you said you didn't know before, that was punishment."

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Spoke Kuki with a wince before Beatrice dropped her making her feel humiliated with Wally glaring at the bully.

"That's it! You asked for it!" He spoke before getting out of her hand and jumped at her face before he started punching at it. "Let's see how tough you are now!"

"Stop it, it tickles." She chuckled as she tried to grab him. "You show me where boyfriend is now!"

"Forget it, the deals off!" He spoke before he tried hitting her nose extra hard.

"You asked for it." She grabbed him and held him up before grabbing his underwear and stretched it extra far making Wally let out a high pitched squeak of pain before she started wrapping it over his face and around his body. "If girls ask why you like this I tell them you were bad and I gift wrap you."

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" He cried in pain.

When she was done she smirked while Wally was groaning with just his head visible. "Now, show me where we go."

"Beatrice! We found Hoagie!" Came a call as the large girl turned to see the Cheer Raptors dragging the nervous operative towards her.

"Hoagie!" She cried as she ran towards him as the raptors saw Wally and gasped.

"What happened to our boyfriend?!" Frowned Trina. "Did you do that?"

"Yes, but he was difficult, he lied to me about where Hoagie was!"

"We came to bring him to you if you knew where Wally was, but now you've done it, get her girls!"

"Right! No one messes with our boyfriend!" Melody cried as they raced at the Wedgiesaurus Rex who threw a dazed Walley at them.

Said boy groaned from the impact as his underwear unraveled and he fell down on his face. "Ow...my bottom."

"No one gets to mess with his bottom but us!" Tiffany cried as the operatives around them blushed.

Beatrice let out a roar and ran at them while they dropped Hoagie.

"Wally...I think we bit off more than we could chew here." Groaned Hoagie as he helped his friend up. "I think it might be time for a tactical retreat."

"You read my mind." He groaned as they began to limp away as the girls fought.

Tiffany scratched at Beatrice's cheek with said bully swatting her aside and slapping Trina away using her sweater tail. "Damn it, she's too big to take down!"

"Should we grab boyfriend and leave?"

"We sh-hey!" Melody cried as she turned to see the boys gone. "They're gone!"

"What?!" They turned and saw she was right before hissing and got off Beatrice. "Not again!"

"HOAGIE!" Beatrice roared in anger. "Get back here boyfriend!"

Said boys ran to the nearest door before the Cheer Raptors flew down and cut them off.

"Not so fast, you two aren't getting out of this!"

"Um, is it too late to say sorry?" He asked while Beatrice picked Hoagie up. "Numbuh Two!"

"Boyfriend!" She cooed happily as she nuzzled him against her face.

"Hey Beatrice." He greeted nervously while Wally got grabbed by the Cheer Raptors.

"Why did you leave us? We missed you!"

"We're not letting you out of our sight again!"

"No way!"

"Aw come on." He groaned before seeing a Footballosaurus glaring at him. "Not again."

"No getting out of it!" She said with a grin before a large net was dropped over the girls and Wally, surprising them.

"Move move move!" Called Numbuh Three Sixty-Two as more kids came in and started to restrain the bullies better with two nets going over Beatrice and Hoagie. "I want them locked down, NOW!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"No! Let us out!" Cried Tiffany as she tried to pull the net off only to find it sticking to her.

"Not gonna happen." She replied while one operative ran over. "What's the situation on the escaped prisoner?"

"He was found in the middle of a pack of Laboreoursours, they had been headbutting him relentlessly, he can barely stand up now."

"Get him to the med bay and then put him back in his cell. I want every single bully put back in the sanctuary right now."

"Alright, though might I make a suggestion about those five?" Said one as he pointed at the girls holding Wally and Hoagie.

"What is it?"

"Well, they seem more docile with those two, so maybe we could keep them together? Perhaps start a program to reintroduce them to society and have they stay at their houses?"

"Are you kidding? Look at what letting bullies out did!" She spoke pointing to some kids crying due to the sticky spitballs in their hair or a few rocking back and forth with their ears bandaged up.

"So wet...so wet...it went all the way in my ear." Spoke one operative looking pale.

"My head feels like it's on fire!" Cried out one on a stretcher with their head looking like it was smoking.

"In all fairness we did stick them in a highschool and lie about a principle, and I'm just staying we start with these five, I mean just look at them!" He spoke pointing to them. "If these teenage bullies can calm down with a few operatives, imagine what they might do if we force them apart."

"Well… that is a good point…" She muttered as she scratched her head. "Fine, we'll try it with just them, get them on ships immediately before they wreck anything else."

"Yes ma'am!"

"And make it clear, if they get out of control and start causing trouble, they're going back in with the others."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now get them out of here."

(Later)

"They're going to stay with me?!"

"That's correct."

"No way! I refuse!"

"Sorry, but it's orders from the supreme leader herself."

"We get to stay with boyfriend?" Asked Tiffany with a grin as they got onto a C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"That is correct, provided you don't try and start any problems while staying with him."

"You got it!" Said Melody as she held onto his left arm.

"Aw come on! How am I supposed to let my folks let them stay anyway? No way are they gonna let a bunch of teenagers stick around like that."

"That's a you problem, compared to Numbuh Two you got the easy ones." he said as he pointed at several operatives trying to squeeze Beatrice into another bus.

"Can't they just stay here?" he asked before all four hugged him. "Oof!"

"As you can see, that's a big no."

"Yeah, don't you like us?" Asked Elisa with a pout as she sat on his lap.

"We were really wanting to see you." Spoke Melody hugging his head.

"We even had to go to school to get to you!" Cried Trina as she hugged his right arm.

Wally blushed at the closeness while the operative chuckled.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." He muttered before walking away.

'Dang it, this sucks, now they're gonna live with me and my pare- wait, that's it! All mom and dad have to do is say no and they'll have to leave!'

(Later)

"Crikey!" Spoke his dad as his parents looked at the girls in front of the house with surprise. "All four of them?"

"Yup, they need a place to crash for a while, which is pretty sudden and awkward." He spoke with a smile.

"Well I think we know what the answer is already." Spoke his mom with her hands on her hips.

'Here it comes.'

"Welcome to the family!" His mom and dad said at once, making him freeze.

"...WHAT?!" He cried in shock as the girls cheered.

"I don't see why we shouldn't do our part and let them stick around. It's unneighborly to just let four teenage girls go off on their way without a roof over their heads. "Glad you told us about this Wallaby."

"Wait, what?!"

"Besides, they seem extremely nice and friendly, and quite close to you as well." His mother chuckled.

"Yay! Boyfriend's parents are the best!" Tiffany cheered.

"Way to go son." Praised his dad ruffling his hair. "You got the ol' Beetles charm in ya, I didn't even know you were into older girls."

"Indeed, your father was quite the lady killer back in the day." His mother said with a smile. "Would you ladies like to see some of my little Wallabies pictures from when he was a baby?"

"Yes ma'am!"

'Nooooo!' He thought as he was dragged into the house by the girls.


	99. Salvia and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Salvia and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kanto, Pallet Town-

It was a quiet day in Pallet Town as the Pidgey flew around and ate some Catterpies.

Oh! Our bad, we forgot some people don't like to think about that stuff. Um...hey look over at the next scene!

Anyway, it was a nice day at the station while a few people were getting out of the train, including a small girl with blue eyes, blue hair that went to her back and cheeks with a white headband on her head, wearing a light blue necklace with a ruby around her neck, wearing a blue dress that went around her legs and hips, with long white gloves and a belt similar to her necklace, who was about six or eight years old and holding a small Togepi doll in her left hand.

"Why are we here again?" she asked looking around confused.

"To see how the world works." Spoke a young woman with a purple dress, gray eyes, long purple hair with a bun, a F cup chest and large set of hips, standing next to her. "Your mother allowed you to go only because she knows you wouldn't get into trouble."

"But Freesia, I don't know what's out here." She said as the amount of people on the station started to dwindle.

"It's alright, I'm right here." she smiled while taking the girl's free hand. "Just hold onto my hand and you won't get lost."

She nodded while they walked away from the station, only to see a Mr. Mime doing some tricks to people. "Oooh!"

"Now princess, please don't get lost." Freesia said while walking through a crowd of people. "It would be tragic if you got lost here."

However the girl was long gone as she was watching the Mr. Mime playing games and magic tricks with the other little kids. "Wow, that looks like fun."

"Mime. Mr. Mime." It said while pulling a Buneary out of a hat.

"Bun!"

The kids cheered at this while the girl was entranced at the magic show.

"Ooooh."

This went on for hours before the Mr. Mime walked away and the kids dispersed.

"That was amazing! Wasn't it Freesia?...Freesia?" She looked around and saw she was completely alone. "F-Freesia?"

WOOO WOOO!

The girl jumped as the train rushed out of the station. She turned and went wide eyed before running towards it. "Freesia wait!"

WOO WOO!

But the train disappeared into the hills as the girl felt very lonely and scared.

"Freesia!" She cried out before shaking and looked around. "Freesia…"

That was when she remembered that there were Meowths in the area, which made her remember that they eat people according to Freesia if you don't go to bed early.

She hugged her doll tightly and tried finding somewhere to hide.

(Later)

It was almost dark when we find the girl, now hiding under a bench, and trying to close her eyes to hide from the monsters. 'I can't believe this is happening. I don't wanna get eaten! Mother, father, save me!'

As she was shaking like a leaf, a figure walked by and sat on the bench.

"Boy." Sighed a woman with brown hair. "Johto was a big region."

'Johto? That's the place I went to on vacation with mother and father last year.'

"Well I hope my little Ashy is doing ok with Professor Oak." She said before stretching and noticed a blue dress under her. "Huh? What's this?" she looked under and went wide eyed seeing the girl. "My word! What are you doing under there?"

She froze and started shaking in fear. 'D-Don't look. It might be a monster!'

"Hey, come on out, I'm not going to hurt you."

She shivered and shook her head no.

The woman got down and reached out and put a hand on the girl's arm. "Please? I want to help, it's not safe to stay under here with it getting dark out. You must be feeling cold."

"..." she opened one eye and looked her over. "Not a Meowth?"

"Huh?"

"You aren't a Meowth in disguise?"

"Of course not." she giggled. "I'm a person."

"..." she crawled out of the bench and got up. "..."

"See? Doesn't that feel more easy on you? What were you doing under there anyway?"

"...hiding." She said with a squeak. "From the monsters."

"What monsters?"

"The Meowths." She gulped. "They eat bad children."

"Oh, I think I get it." chuckled the woman. "Relax sweetie, they won't eat you."

She looked at the woman and blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, but what's your name?"

"It's not polite to speak to strangers."

"Well you're right, I'm a stranger to you, but what I don't get is where your parents are. Are they nearby or maybe they live in one of the homes?"

"They are back at the castle." She said while playing with her dress. "I was with Freesia but…."

"Castle?" the woman was lost. "What castle?"

"The one in Sinnoh." She said. "We live in Arrowroot Town."

"Sinnoh? Isn't that far from Kanto?"

"...yes."

"Oh dear, did you come here with someone for a visit? You must have gotten lost."

She sniffled at that. "Y-Yes…...sniff."

"Well do you know where this Freesia went? Is she a friend? A family member?"

"She's...she's my nanny." She sniffled before crying. "Freesia! I'm sorry!"

"Oh no no, don't cry." the woman rubbed the girl's back while hugging her. "It's going to be alright."

"Sniff...sniff…" She sniffled while feeling a little safer. "Freesia….mother…"

"My name is Delia, what's yours?"

"Sniff….Salvia." She said.

"Salvia, why don't you come home with me? I know someone who can try and get in contact with your parents over there and you can sleep in a nice warm bed. You can even play with my son Ash who's about your age."

"Really….? But I don't want to intrude." She said.

GROWL!

She blushed while looking away in embarrassment.

"It's no intrusion." chuckled Delia standing up and taking Salvia's hand. "I promise we'll get you back home in no time."

She looked at Delia and nodded. "Yes...lady Delia."

"No need to add lady, Delia is fine." she smiled before leading Salvia down the road. "We're just going to go pick up Ash from Professor Oak's first."

"Professor Oak?" She cocked her head to the side.

"He's a pokemon researcher and has all sorts of pokemon at his ranch. Do you like pokemon?"

"Yes."

"Then you will love what kind of pokémon he has."

(Later)

-Professor Oak's Lab-

"Professor Oak! I'm back!" she called entering the lab.

"Oh Delia." He said while looking from his book. "You're back from Johto, and two days early too."

"Well the train was early back in Goldenrod so it helped." She said while Salvia was hiding behind her back. "How's Ash been?"

"He's been fine. But he's asleep right now." He pointed to a tiny boy sleeping on the couch.

"Zzzz."

"Aw, so cute." Delia smiled.

Professor Oak then noticed the small girl and blinked. "Did you happen to kidnap her by chance?"

"Oh professor, I'm not that desperate." She chuckled in good fun. "The truth is this is Salvia, say hello."

She poked her head out. "...h-hello."

"Why hello there, my name's Professor Oak." smiled the man. "I've never seen you around before, did you just move in?"

"...no." She said. "I didn't move here."

"She arrived here by the train and got lost when she and her nanny came. I offered to let her stay with me while you tried to get in contact with the professors in Sinnoh to see if they could get in touch with her parents."

"I see. I admit that is wise, except Rowan is out of the region and visiting Kalos. He won't be back for several months."

"Oh dear."

"But I'll try to get in contact with some of the other professors in Johto and see if they can lend their assistance. I'll also inform the nearest officer Jenny about the situation so she knows where Salvia here will be staying."

Salvia looked around nervously. 'It's so….weird.'

"I'll go wake Ash up." Delia said while walking to the boy as Salvia was looking around the lab.

She looked at a beaker and started poking it.

"Be careful there Salvia, those beakers are quite delicate."

"Ah, sorry." She said while moving away. "Um….are you a pokemon doctor?"

"No, but I do tend to them if they get hurt. I study pokemon to try and know as much as I can about them. Why I even hand out three starter pokemon to young trainers when they reach ten years old."

"Oh. So can you tell me something?"

"Yes?"

"Do Meowths eat people?"

"Of course not. That's just a tale parents tell their children to make sure they go to bed. Meowths can get fussy and territorial though, so if they're in a group and seem upset, it's best to stay away or else they may think you're a danger to them."

Salvia nodded before Ash started to wake up.

"Mmmm….mom?"

"Hey Ashy, I'm back."

He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. "Hi mom...yawn. How was the trip?"

"It was interesting but Ashy, we have someone staying with us for a while so I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Really? Who?"

She pointed to Salvia, who was looking at one of the beakers. "She's named Salvia, go introduce yourself."

He blinked while seeing a small halo around the girl's head and got up.

'This is a strange place.' Salvia thought while looking around the room.

"Hi there, I'm Ash Ketchum."

She turned at looked at the boy. "Oh, hello sir Ash. I am...Princess Salvia."

"Princess? Wow, you mean like in those fairy tales mom reads to me?"

"Yes, but I'm not cursed." She said with a flustered look. 'This is so weird! I've never talked to a boy before...especially one outside royalty.'

"So you don't have magic hair?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Do you live in a castle?"

"Yes, in Arrowroot Town." She said. "Near a big lake."

"I've never heard of that town before."

"It's in Sinnoh."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." She said while looking a little closer at him. "Sir Ash, are you a pokemon?"

"No why?"

"You have whiskers."

"What? These aren't whiskers, they're birthmarks."

"Oh." Salvia said while looking away. "Sorry."

"It's alright, but do you have a lot of maids and butlers? Oh! Do you have a great big Charizard guarding your castle?!"

"We have some maids but we don't have a Charizard. Just a Garchomp."

"A what?"

"It's a rare pokemon around these parts Ash." spoke Oak with a smile. "It's very powerful too, why I've heard it takes a champion trainer to train one."

Ash went wide eyed. "Wow!"

"It's a dragon." Salvia said while a little surprised at his surprised look. "And looks like a Sharpedo."

"I want one!" Ash said while holding the girl's hands. "That way I can be a pokemon master!"

She blushed and felt a little flustered at the sudden contact.

"Easy Ash, you'll have a chance to meet one, but when you're older."

"Aw." He huffed at that.

Salvia moves away while putting her hands on her face and hid behind a bookcase. "S-Sir Ash...d-don't do that." 'Eeep!'

"Don't do what?"

"T-Touch me." She squeaked. "Touching a princess is….is weird!"

"How?"

"It's….it's just weird." She said while looking away.

GROWL!

Only to turn bright red as her stomach growled again.

"Oh dear, we better get you two home and have dinner." smiled Delia.

Salvia blushed and nodded while fidgeting with her dress. 'So embarrassing!'

(Later)

"Here we are, home sweet home." Delia said while they walked into the house.

Salvia blinked while looking surprised at the small living room. "This is where you live?"

"Yes."

"It's so….small." She said looking around. "And bland."

"Hey." frowned Ash. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing sir Ash, it's just…..really tiny." She admitted.

"Well it may not be a castle, but it's still homey." smiled Delia. "You two make yourselves comfy while I get dinner started. Ash, show Salvia around the house."

"Ok mom." He said while grabbing Salvia's hand. "I'll show you my room."

"H-Huh?" She said while getting dragged away. She blushed feeling his hand while trying to follow as he lead her up the stairs. 'T-This boy is...weird.'

Ash then walked into his room and smiled. "Nice right?"

"Um…" she looked around. "It's….nice." 'Is that a Voltorb clock?'

"Yeah, it's the best bedroom in the whole world." He said while sitting on the bed.

She looked around and saw the tv. "Sir Ash, are you sure I can stay here?"

"Sure, if mom says you can, then you can stay."

She looked at him. "Alright….but why are you so nice to me? I'm a princess and you're….a boy."

"Yeah, so?"

"I mean….it's so weird." She admitted. "You aren't bowing or being fancy, just being….odd."

Ash blinked at that. "Do you want me to bow to you?"

"Well I'm not asking that, it's just usually people bow to me all the time back home."

"Oh." He said before looking at her and got up.

She saw him bow and felt a little comfortable.

"Is that better?"

"Yes." She said. "Thank you sir Ash."

"You're welcome my lady." He said with a smile. "Wanna play?"

"Play? What exactly?"

"Hide n seek, you're it!"

She blinked as Ash ran away. "Huh? Sir Ash?"

"Cover your eyes and count to ten!"

She looked confused at that. "Um...ten, nine, eight."

Ash made sure her eyes were closed before hiding in the closet.

"Seven, six, five, four." She counted while still looking confused.

'She will never find me here.'

"Three, two one? Where are you sir Ash?"

He smiled while being quiet.

Salvia looked around while feeling a little nervous. 'What is he trying to do? What's hide and seek? And why did he run?' She then walked out of the room. "Sir Ash? Where are you?"

'She's way off.'

(A few minutes later)

Delia looked at the cooking pot while smiling. "Just some herbs and I'll be done."

"Lady Delia." Said a crying Salvia. "I-I can't find sir Ash, sniff."

"What? What do you mean?" she asked while crouching down to wipe her tears away.

"Sniff, he said something about seek and hide and...I-I can't find him."

"Oh! I see now." she nodded. "Salvia, there's nothing to be worried about. He meant hide n seek, it's a game."

She sniffled. "S-So he's not gone forever?"

"Of course not. It's where one person covers their eyes, counts, and then has to find the other person. Where were you two when he brought it up?"

"Sir Ash's room, sniff."

"I see now. Come with me." she lead Salvia to the room and looked inside before smiling. "Watch this. Ash honey! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming mom!" Ash called out before falling out of the closet. "Ow!"

"Sir Ash! You're alright!" Salvia called out before hugging him tightly. "I-I thought you were gone forever!"

"Of course not, I was hiding, that's part of the game."

"Ash, did you explain the rules carefully to her?"

"Um….no?"

"Ash, that's rude. Salvia was worried about you and came to me in tears." frowned Delia. "I think you owe her an apology."

Ash gulped before looking at Salvia. "I'm sorry."

"Sniff, meany." She said with a small pout.

"Next time if you wanna play a game, make sure she understands the rules first."

Ash looked at Delia and nodded. "Yes mom."

"Sir Ash." Salvia sniffled. "Don't leave me again."

He blinked and felt a compulsion to follow her order. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"..." she looked away. "Then prove it."

"How?"

"Stay with me." She said. "Until I get home that is."

"Oh, is that all? Sure."

She smiled a little. "I am counting on you sir Ash."

Delia smiled at this while thinking it was the most cutest thing in the world. "Alright you two, come downstairs, dinner's just about ready."

"Ok mom." Ash said while running downstairs.

Salvia blinked while feeling a little happy that someone cared for her, but also felt confused.

(Much later)

"So this is my bed?" Salvia asked while seeing a small sleeping bag on the ground.

"Uh huh."

"It's….funny looking." She poked it. "I have never seen a bed this small before."

"It's a sleeping bag." Ash said.

"So it's a bag? You want me to sleep in a bag?"

"Yeah, it's really comfy."

"But I'm not a vegetable." She said with a frown. "I don't belong in a bag."

"Vegetable? What do you mean?"

She looked at him. "You put vegetables in bags, not people."

"...what?"

"That's what I learned, that's how vegetables and other produce was carried around."

"Oh! Sorry, but sleeping bags are for people not food." He chuckled. "But it's almost bedtime so I'll just go and let you do your thing."

"But I've never slept on the floor before."

"Oh, well you can learn to right?"

"I don't know, have you done it before?"

"Tons of times."

Salvia looked at the sleeping bag before looking at Ash. "Then can you…..sleep with me tonight? So I can get used to this that is."

"You mean like sleeping together in it?"

"Yes." She said while tugging at her dress.

"Well it seems a bit small for the two of us…."

"Yes. But...just don't squeeze me."

"Ok, well, night night." he spoke climbing into the bag.

Salvia looked at him before walking to a corner to change into pjs. After she was done, she crawled in and felt squashed. 'This is smaller than I imagined.'

"Night." Ash said while falling asleep.

"Good night." She said before falling asleep.

(Three months later)

"Salvia! Where are you!"

"I'm here." Salvia said while looking at the microwave. "And I don't know how to use this thing to make popcorn."

"You just push the popcorn button."

"Which one was it?"

"This." he pushed the button before the microwave started.

Salvia blinked while looking at the machine. "Thanks sir Ash."

Ash smiled before popcorn started to fall out of the machine in massive piles, causing them to get buried by hot popcorn. "Woah!"

"Eeep!" Salvia cried out while the popcorn kept on coming.

After a while of this Delia walked in and saw the sight. "Oh my word!"

"Hey mom! Look what we made!" called Ash while eating the popcorn.

Salvia looked at the mess and felt ashamed. "Sorry lady Delia. It's...my fault."

"It's alright dear, everyone makes mistakes." she smiled reassuringly. "It's not as hard to clean up as you might think."

She looked around before seeing Ash getting sick.

"Ugh...too much popcorn…"

"Sir Ash, will you be alright?"

"Ugh…" he groaned. "I don't know…"

She moved closer to him and felt his head with her hand. "You don't have a fever, so you don't have a Magmar in your stomach."

"My tummy hurts…"

Salvia moves to his stomach. "Freesia told me that a hurt stomach needs something special to heal it."

"Huh…?"

"You need soda. She says it helps tummies." She then got up and grabbed some soda from the fridge. "Open wide."

"Ooh, I like soda…"

(Two minutes later)

"Ugh...burp!" He groaned while his stomach hurt even more and he felt very sick.

"Sir Ash? Are you feeling better?"

"No...burp!" He groaned while looking ready to puke.

"Salvia, soda is not good for stomachs when you put the whole thing down his throat. You need to give it to him in small cups."

"Oh….sorry."

"It's alright, but right now he needs some antacid and not anymore sugar."

"Yes lady Delia." She said while feeling very guilty. 'I'm a bad person.'

(Later)

Ash groaned while feeling sick. "Ugh….burp!"

"I'm sorry sir Ash."

"Ugh…..burp."

"I didn't mean it. I just wanted to help, like a princess should do." She said sadly.

"It's ok...you tried...your, burp! Best…"

"But I didn't. I made you sick." She frowned. "And...I don't know what I can do. I..I just wanted to help you sir Ash."

"It'll be alright, his stomach will feel better, just give the medicine some time to kick in." spoke Delia.

She sighed in relief but felt very bad still. "But...I thought that sir Ash would be fine. Like a knight."

"Even knights get sick." Delia sweatdropped.

"Sorry...we can't, burp! Play Salvia." he got out.

"..." she looked down and gripped her dress. "Sniff."

"It'll be alright sweetie."

"Sniff." She hugged Ash tightly. "I'm sorry for being a bad princess!"

"Oof!" He groaned while burping by accident. "Sorry."

"Sir Ash, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." he spoke patting her back while blushing.

"But I'm a bad princess."

"You're not. You're just a nice girl."

"But I nearly made you sick."

"But I ate the popcorn."

"And I asked for help. Sir Ash, I'm just a bad person with no experience outside the castle." She said sadly.

"No you're not."

She looked at the floor. "...But I am."

"No you're not, you're a nice girl. I mean you have a nice voice and personality, even if you don't know what video games are."

"I know...I know." She said sadly before Ash hugged her back. "I know…"

"Then don't call yourself a bad person."

"..." she looked at him with some tears. "Sir Ash."

"Salvia, you're a wonderful person so please don't feel bad. I believe in you."

She blushed at that. "Really?"

He nodded.

She slowly smiled at that. "Thank you sir Ash, you're like a knight."

"Heh, I guess I am." he chuckled.

Delia smiled. "Well Ash needs some rest so Salvia, it's time to clean up."

"Yes lady Delia." She said with a nod before getting off of Ash. "Feel better sir Ash."

"Thanks." He smiled before letting out a burp. "Excuse me."

(Later)

Ash and Salvia were playing ball while Salvia was having trouble catching them.

"Are you sure this is a good game sir Ash? I can't get anything with this glove."

"Sure you can, you just need practice." He said before throwing the ball.

Salvia tried to catch it but she missed, again. "Aw!"

"Come on! You gotta jump for it!"

She picked the ball up and threw it at Ash, but missed him by a mile. "Aw!"

"It's ok, you'll get it next time."

"I hope so sir Ash." She said before trying to catch the ball, and missed again. "Not again!"

"Keep trying."

She threw the ball and sighed. "I hope I can catch this ball."

"Here it comes!"

She readied herself before closing her eyes.

PLOP!

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the ball right in her hand. "I...I caught it."

"See? I knew you could do it."

"I-I did it!" She raised her hand up. "I did it!"

"Fearow." Called out a large Fearow as it grabbed the ball from Salvia's hands and flew away with the ball.

"Hey! Bring that back at once!"

"Fearow." It cawed before flying into a tree and started cleaning itself.

Salvia looked at it with a frown. "Please give it back mister Fearow."

"Row." It shook itself while still holding onto the ball. "Fearow."

"Aw man."

Salvia looked at the pokemon and sighed. "Sorry sir Ash. I lost the ball...to a pokemon."

"It's ok, I have another ball." he smiled holding up a second one.

"I see." She said while catching the ball. "I hope you catch it sir Ash."

"Of course I will, I can catch anything." he smirked with pride before the ball went over his head. "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"But I was." She smiled.

"Fearow." The pokemon said before flying off and into the distance.

(Later)

Salvia sighed while trying to find Ash again in a game of hide and seek, and was having trouble finding him in the house. "Sir Ash? Where are you?"

But what she didn't know was that he was hiding in the bathtub and keeping his mouth shut. 'He he, she'll never find me in here.'

"Sir Ash?" She said while looking in the closet. "Hello? Are you in there?"

After a while, she felt a little nervous as she didn't want to be away from Ash then anymore then a minute. 'Oh no, what if he tried something new and went hiding outside the house?'

'She won't find me.' Ash thought while Salvia was looking around the bathroom.

"Sir Ash? Are you here? Please, don't make me run in the woods."

'Why would she go out there?' He thought while Salvia walked into the bathroom and looked around.

"Please sir Ash, come out." She called out. "Please!"

He covered his mouth before she looked in the tub and smiled. "You found me!"

She huffed. "I thought you hid outside."

"So?"

"You scared me!"

"But why? We're playing a game."

"You were hiding and I couldn't find you." Salvia sighed. "That and you know I don't like being alone."

"Oh right, my bad." He admitted. "But it is a bit clingy."

"I'm not clingy sir Ash." She pouted.

"But when we were in the sleeping bag you wouldn't let me go when it was time for breakfast."

"Because it was cozy." She blushed.

"And you tried nibbling my ear."

"I-I was dreaming of candy!" she blushed bright red. "A-And you hardly spoke up too!"

"I was tired, but I thought you were being a Rattata or something."

Salvia blushed and started lightly bopping Ash on the chest. "I-I'm not a Rattata!"

"Hey!" he frowned before slapping at her back lightly. "You're mean!"

"You started it meany!"

"No you!"

Both kept this up for a while before Salvia tripped and fell into the tub and bopped Ash on the head.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"That hurt." Salvia said before seeing Ash's face SUPER close to her and blushed crimson red. "E-EEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Ow! Why are you doing that?!" he covered his ears.

She jumped away and covered her face. 'I-I was so close to sir Ash!'

"What's wrong now?" He asked while looking very confused.

"I-I'm sorry!" She got up and ran away in embarrassment.

"...huh?"

(Much later)

Knock knock knock.

Delia blinked while getting up from the couch as Ash and Salvia were sitting next to her. "Yes, who is it?"

"Is princess Salvia here? It's Freesia, the woman you talked to yesterday on the phone."

"Oh!" she opened the door and smiled. "Good to see you in person."

"Is the princess here?"

"Oh she's inside with my son. Come in." She said while moving aside.

"Princess Salvia?"

"Freesia!" Salvia called out before running to the woman and hugged her leg.

"Princess." She smiled. "Thank Arceus you are alright."

"Freesia! I was so scared! I didn't know where I was, you were already gone, I thought I was gonna get eaten by the Meowths, but these nice people let me stay here!"

She looked at Delia and then at Ash. "I see."

"And I learned so many things. Like making popcorn and playing hide and seek. And...and I got into a fight with a Fearow!"

"Huh?!"

"Yeah." Ash smiled. "All to get a ball back too."

"My goodness!"

"Not to worry though, it flew away and I managed to make sure they were punished because they should have come to me first." frowned Delia making the kids look at the floor.

"Sorry." Both said at once.

Freesia shock her head. "Well if they learned from their mistakes then it's ok. Right princess?"

"Yes Freesia."

"Well I'm just glad to see you're ok. Your parents were worried sick when I told them I left you behind."

"Oh…."

"Now the train is almost ready to leave." She said. "So please get anything you need and come along."

"Alright." Salvia said before giving Ash a hug. "Good bye sir Ash, I will miss you and your whiskers."

"They're not whiskers." he puffed out his cheeks.

"I know." She said before giving him a small kiss on the cheek as she lightly blushed and walked to Freesia.

He blushed and touched the spot while watching them walk out before sputtering. "W-Wait!"

Salvia turned around. "Y-Yes?" 'What? I'm trying to not faint!'

"If you ever need help, your knight will be there." he spoke up proudly.

"...I will remember that." She said before turning around with a bright red face.

"Awww, that's sweet." smiled Delia.

Ash blushed while feeling very embarrassed.

(Many years later)

-Sinnoh, Arrowroot Town-

"This town feels...off." spoke Ash to Brock and Dawn while rubbing his chin.

"How so?" Asked Dawn while holding Piplup.

"I don't know, it just feels like I should know what this place is."

"Maybe it's the air." Brock suggested.

"No, it's something else." He said while feeling like he was being watched.

"I think it's pretty cozy." smiled Dawn.

Ash looked around before feeling something right behind him. He turned and saw nothing behind him. "Huh, thought there was something right there."

"Hello sir Ash." Said a voice from right behind him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed before jumping back and knocked Dawn down in the process.

"Ow!"

"Piplup!"

"Oh sorry sir Ash." Spoke the figure, which Ash now saw was Salvia, now wearing a dark blue dress with a C cup chest and large hips. "I didn't know that I would scare you like that. You did that to me when we were still young."

"Huh?" he blinked before gaping. "Salvia?!"

She smiled. "Hello sir Ash."

Brock blinked before looking at Ash. "You know this girl?"

"Yes, she's my friend." he smiled while the others took a sec to look between her and Dawn in shock.

"She's….me?" Dawn said while looking at Salvia.

"Hello." She waved while Dawn and Ash got up. "Acquaintances of sir Ash?"

"Y-Yeah, these are my friends." He said. "This is Dawn, Brock and Pikachu."

"Pika chu."

Salvia looked at each one before saying. "They don't look like squire material."

"Well they're not squires, they're my traveling buddies. Wait! That's it! Now I know why this town seemed so familiar, you mentioned it when you stayed with me!"

"Wait huh?!" Brock said in shock. "You stayed with her?!"

"Yeah, even slept in a sleeping bag together." He said.

"Yep." Salvia chuckled. "Welcome to my home and where my castle resides. It's down a few miles from here but this place is where I rule."

"Wow, you never mentioned you knew a princess." spoke Dawn.

"You never asked." He sweatdropped.

"Sir Ash." Salvia spoke up. "I have three things to say that are of the utmost importance."

"What are they?"

"One, I finally got the popcorn button right." She smiled. "So no more avalanches and upset stomachs for you."

And cue him anime falling.

"Um, avalanches?" spoke Brock confused.

"Well there was an incident where lots of popcorn exploded out of a microwave and well….sir Ash got a stomach ache. Didn't help that I poured a large bottle of soda down this throat." She said with a light blush.

"And you still call me that." sweatdropped Ash.

"The second thing is that I got permission from my father and mother to go on a pokemon adventure next year." She smiled. "I'm going to be a master like you sir Ash."

"Really? That's awesome! You're gonna have loads of fun." he smiled.

"T-Thanks." She said with a blush before shaking her head. "And lastly, I finally persuaded father to let me pick who to marry when I get older."

"Wait, you were gonna get married?"

"Eventually yes."

Ash nodded. "So who's the lucky guy?"

That was when she walked towards him and kissed him on the lips.

The others went wide eyed with Ash turning beat red.

She moved back and blushed. "Congratulations….you….you got the princess….my knight in shining armor." 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

"Ah...ah...ah….ah…." He stuttered before Salvia looked at the others.

"Um….is he ok?" She asked with a red face.

"I don't think he's ever kissed someone." spoke Brock.

"At all." Dawn said with a light blush.

Salvia looked at Ash and smiled awkwardly. "Um….at least you have a princess...right?"

He gave a stiff nod before fainting with swirls in his eyes.

"SIR ASH!" She cried out in shock. "SIR ASH WAKE UP!"

"Guess our Ash has fainted." joked Brock.

"Like a pokemon." Dawn added as the screen went black. 'Aw! Why can't it be me with a love life?'


	100. Dolores and Harry part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Dolores and Harry part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Two months later)

-Hogwarts, Slytherin House-

Harry, or Herman Portly as he is currently under, rested on the bed while finally getting out of class. Well the last class before christmas break that is. "Bloody hell, I thought this day would never end."

For the last few months, he's been able to get Dolores to be a little more lenient to muggles and half bloods, but knew that to help the future, he needed to change her past.

'There must be something that really made her who she is, if I can find out what, I can save a lot of people a lot of grief in the future.'

That was when a red portal appeared and caused a cloaked figure to land on the ground.

"Ow." The red cloaked figure groaned. "Next time, I'm using the space taxi, not the bus."

Harry jumped at that as the figure got up.

"Huh, wow. This is an old one." He said. "Especially with the time traveling painting."

Harry whipped his wand out (not that one you perverts) and aimed it at the figure who turned and noticed him. "Who are you?"

"Omni, god of space and time. Yata yata yata, I'm getting tired of saying my titles, especially to you Harry. Oh and don't say Herman, I know you're from the future."

He stiffened at that.

"So put the wand down and I can try to help you out with the pink bitch."

He was hesitant, but slowly lowered his wand.

"Good, anyway." He cracked his neck. "I know you and her are friends, but this timeline is not connected yet. And as a time and space deity, it's my job to fix it, even if it's going to be a hentai with snogging at the end."

"How are you going to help me?"

He pointed at him. "Simple, I can give you info on Dolores' life. From her birth to her sexual preferences."

"Like what?"

"Her middle name is Cracknell."

"Um….ok, and?"

"It's her mother's last name." He deadpanned. "Oh and her wand is made out of birch and dragon heartstring."

He blinked at that.

"And the reason it's short is because it shows that she has low morality. Aka, it shows her character in your time."

"Wait, so she's rotten because of that? I don't think wands work that way."

"It's not that, maybe part of it, but not the complete picture. Her father influenced her to hate her mother, who was a muggle, and her non magical brother that I don't know his name. Basically before she got here, at age fifteen, she denounced them for being inferior and they have been in the regular part of society ever since. Stupid yes, but quite true."

"Bloody hell. Wait, if you know all this, then do you know what that howler her father sent to her was all about?"

"Oh that, something about hating her. I really don't remember." He shrugged. "I've been busy with my job."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Well, she also might have found out that she didn't accomplish anything. But I didn't read the howler."

"Well, I suppose that's something I can work with, I think."

Omni nodded. "By the way, I could help you with getting her on the right path."

"How so?"

"Simple, date her." He smiled. "It works for every protagonist."

He turned red while looking at him like he was nuts. "D-Date her?! Are you crazy? If you know who she is then you already know how bloody insane that is."

"Yeah, but in this timeline she is getting better. If you didn't go back in time and tried asking her out, well let's just say you would be dead before the sunset. Oh and I have a suggestion, try giving her chocolate. It works every time." 'I think?'

Harry looked at him confused before shaking his head. "Hang on, if you know so much, then why not fix it all right now? Like, bring me back home and fix everything yourself?"

Omni deadpanned. "Sorry, but I'm not an important character in this universe. That's your job. Plus if I messed with time, well you might not exist. Or worse yet, dinosaurs become the dominant species and use magic." He then opened a portal and walked through it. "Have fun with the snogging!"

"Wait!"

He turned around. "What? I have a daughter to teach."

"How do I get back home when this is all over? Does the Room of Requirement have the answer?"

"No." He said. "The room has one flaw, you can go back in time, but never forward. The founders didn't want their enemies getting information to change their fates."

He blinked before getting hit with a box of chocolates.

"Enjoy~" He said before the portal closed behind him.

"Wait!"

Omni opened the portal again. "What?! I have to check on my daughter!"

"If I'm stuck here, does that mean I could change the future? As in, in a good or bad way?"

"You decide. This is your story." He said before vanishing in an instant.

Harry let out a deep sigh and looked at the chocolates before slipping them under his pillow while seeing the plate of Mister Sockies start waking up. "Guess today's gonna be one of those days huh?"

(Later)

Harry looked at his textbook while feeling like he should follow the deities advice. Except the snogging part, that part he was putting away to try and forget. 'Just how am I supposed to use that guy's information? It's so random.'

"Hey Herman!"

He turned around and saw Dolores walking towards him. "Hi."

"Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes, you?"

"No, I was studying all night." She said before sitting down next to him. "What are you reading?"

"The anatomy of giants. It's interesting in some parts."

"I'm not too fond of them, too big and thick headed." she shook her head. "Along with most magical creatures."

"You do realize that most magical creatures are smarter than us or more dangerous. Like centaurs and the occasional giant." He sweatdropped. "Plus a giant can be smart at somethings. That and some people are giant in height, so are you making fun of people?"

"All I did was say I'm not fond of them, that's all." she waved off dismissively.

He shook his head at that. "But still, keep that in mind. Or you might get hurt." 'By a lot of centaurs maybe.'

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Herman. Keep in mind, if they were something to worry about, they'd hold more power in the world, and yet they don't." she remarked with a smile. "Now do they?"

"I'm just saying, have you ever heard of a word called karma? I've heard it can come up out of nowhere and not be pretty."

"Bah, that's ridiculous."

He then got an idea. "But didn't you hear about the story of Genghis Khan? Well when he was younger he was abandoned by his tribe and put into slavery, but the karma of his enemies ran out when he was still in his teens and he not only escaped but raised an army to crush them. Now, who was in the right, the tribe or the conquer?"

Dolores blinked. "Um…...I don't know, but it's not part of the conversation."

"Well what I do know is it came back to bite them because he was fueled by anger and desire to crush them. My point being that if you put down magical creatures, they may come back to put you down."

"..." she huffed at that. "Hermen, you are crazy."

'No, you're in denial.' He thought.

"Look, let's just forget about something so silly and try to enjoy breakfast."

"Fine, but keep that in mind." He said before recalling Omni's advice.

' _Date her. All protagonists do it._ '

'What in the world is he on about? He acts like my life is some kind of story.' He thought before seeing some toast and eggs appear on his table. 'And why did he act like I was a normal person? I have magic but he didn't even flinch.'

Dolores began eating herself while looking at 'Herman' confused. 'Where did that odd lecture come from? It's only natural for Slytherins to know that magical or not, creatures like that have no business being treated like they are anything but beasts.'

(Later)

Harry looked at the box of chocolates while feeling like it was going to kill him. "Maybe I should get rid of it?" he looked at the window and tapped his foot. "Although...it would be a waste, and a little bit of sugar wouldn't hurt."

He opened the box slowly and noticed that it was covered, layer by layer, with pink heart chocolates with a note attached to the bottom of the top lid.

The following went like this, _Hi Harry, I got you some chocolates that slowly makes a person accepting of the person in front of them. Just give her one at a time or she might get fatter in the future. From Omni. P.S. Get to snogging already! I'm getting bored watching you do nothing!_

He groaned and shook his head. "That nut job is giving me a headache, and he's not even here. Like I'm gonna do something like that."

ZOOP!

SPLAT!

He felt a pie land on his face as Omni looked on from a portal.

"Heard that." He growled before vanishing.

Harry frowned and wiped it off with a huff. "Alright fine! I'll give them to her."

A thumbs up appeared next to him before it vanished.

Harry grumbled at that before looking at the chocolates. 'That guy better be right, or I'm going to get hurt badly.'

(Later)

"Where'd Herman get to? I swear he spends more time in his dorm more and more every day." Dolores muttered while looking around the area, only to see Herman walking out with something behind his back. "There you are! I've been waiting ten minutes for you."

"Sorry." He said. "I had to get something."

She blinked before seeing him pulling out a box of chocolates from behind his back.

"I know it's too early for Valentines, but these are for you."

"You took some time, just to get me sweets?"

"I couldn't find them." He lied. "But I hope you enjoy them."

"Well, that's awfully sweet of you, but what's the occasion?"

"Um….to be nice?" He shrugged. "Is there a reason to be nice to you?"

"Well no, it's just I've never gotten something sweet before by someone else like this." She said while looking at the box.

"So you want to eat it?" He asked. 'Just hope that deity is right.'

"Well….alright, but just one, I need to watch my girlish figure after all." she smiled while opening the box.

"Yeah, if you eat too much you might it might go to your hips."

Dolores huffed at that before opening the box and ate one of the chocolates.

Harry blinked before noticing a pinkish aura around her before it vanished into her skin.

"Huh, it tastes good." she smiled. "Thank you Herman."

"You're welcome." He said before gulping as he got ready to suggest something. "So are you still annoyed about earlier? Because magical creatures are equal you know."

Her eyes glowed pink for a second before she answered. "They are, but they are still brutish."

'Wait...it worked?!'

"I may have been rather harsh, but you have to admit they are still rather barbaric in their cultures."

"Um, sometimes, but we can be the same sometimes too."

"True." She nodded.

"Um….want to have a hug?" 'Like that would happen.'

"Well aren't you being extra sweet today."

"What can I say? I'm trying to be nice to my friend." He said with a light blush.

The two hugged with Dolores taking the chocolates up to her dorm before coming back down.

"Alright, let's get to class."

"O-Ok." He said while walking next to her. 'Crap! That guy was right! Those chocolates DO change someone's ideas! Oh, this might work after all!'

(Later)

Harry finished using the bathroom while washing his hands in the sink as he was in a good mood. The reason was simple, he got Dolores to be really tolerant with magical creatures, even if she still hates giants for obvious reasons. 'It might be a bit much, but at the least she won't piss off TOO many magical creatures, now to see if we can get her a new wand. Hopefully it'll help judge her character and see if there's been more improvement.'

"Are you almost done?" Called out Dolores from outside the bathroom. "We still have to go to Diagon Alley for the next textbooks."

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said while getting out of the bathroom. "Sorry."

"Let's just go."

"Before I forget, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is it possible, maybe your wand chose the wrong person?"

"What are you on about? This wand is just fine." she frowned.

"Well I'm just saying that some wands can choose the wrong person. Like….a wand made out of zombie flesh for a blind person."

"Zombie flesh? What are you talking about?" Dolores asked confused.

'Right, different time.' "My point is, maybe we can stop and have it looked over. After all, wouldn't it be better to be sure so it doesn't make a spell blow up in your face?"

"Well….yes. But it hasn't happened to me."

"Have you tried to find out?"

"No-"

"Then you should check right now."

She sighed while rolling her eyes. "Oh fine, if you insist on being so pushy about it."

Harry saw her pulling her wand out. "Thanks."

She rolled her eyes before pointing it at a chair, not knowing that a red portal was right next to it. "I'm telling you, it's just fine."

As she sent a wave of magic at the chair, the portal shot a black energy bolt at the wand and caused it to explode, all in the span of a nanosecond.

BOOOOOOM!

Both got covered in ash and soot as the portal vanished in an instant.

"Cough." Harry looked at Dolores. "You were saying?"

"Oh god….my wand!" she spoke up looking at the pieces in shock and horror. "Oh no, oh no oh no oh no! When my father finds out about this, he'll be livid!"

"Relax, we can get a new one." He said with a smile.

"You don't get it, he made it very clear if I lost that wand he would have my head!"

"You're exaggerating."

"No I'm not!"

Harry gulped seeing her angry face. 'What am I going to do?'

"I'm finished, even if I manage to hide it from him the others will hear of it and think I'm a huge blunder. Then I'll lose my chance to truly get to a high position in the future." she muttered with a scowl. "How can I rule over them if they have that to hold over me years later?"

"Dolores, no one else saw the explosion so if you think about it, you could just say you got a new wand because the old one was hindering you. If you say that then no one will know."

"Oh yeah? And how am I supposed to get a new one without my father finding out I took some money from the family vault?"

"Um….I could buy it for you?"

"Huh?"

"I could buy it for you. Then no one will know and will think I bought another one for myself. It's a win win situation."

"Provided I'll find one that works." she muttered in annoyance.

"Don't worry. I will find you a wand before the day is done. Just trust me."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I'll trust you."

Harry nodded before wondering to himself. 'Where can I get a wand in this time?'

That was when a small portal appeared next to his ear. "Try your old place, he's still alive here ya know."

He blinked before the portal vanished in an instant. 'Duh! I'm really a bloody fool to forget about that!' "Alright, let's head out, I know just the place."

'Hopefully it's not some random shithole.'

(Later)

-Ollivanders-

"Bloody hell." he muttered looking at the shop, which was one for selling shoes.

"Are you sure you got the right store?"

"Um…" he looked around and was really confused. 'Wasn't this a wand shop?!'

"What's the name you were looking for in the first place? Because I doubt we'll find a new wand among shoes."

"Ollivanders." He said. "I mean it's a wand store after all."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Um...nooo, Ollivanders has been making shoes for years. I think you hit your head at the castle."

"No I didn't." He frowned. "This is a wand store."

"No it's clearly a shoe store Herman."

'This is hard, is this part of his family and it was changed later on? That means it won't be selling wands until my time.' He thought while trying to find another way to get her a wand. 'Um….oh bloody hell! I don't know any!'

"Maybe we should just go to the shop where I got mine." 'Definitely got some concussion.'

"What's that?"

"The Morgan Le Fay, it makes the best wands since the time of Arthur."

'Weird, never heard of it. Must have gone out of business or underground after Voldemort's rise to power?'

-The Morgan Le Fay-

Both looked at a small shop with several magical seals on the windows and doors as it looked almost abandoned.

Harry blinked at this before Dolores walked into the shop. "Are you sure this is a good place to do business at?"

"Yes, and don't worry. Appearances are deceiving."

He walked into the shop and saw it was much bigger than any shop he was in before and had tons of shelves and materials all over the place as a large kiln was in the back and spat out magical cores from the fire. 'Woah, definitely different than Ollivanders.'

"Now this is a proper shop." She said while looking around.

He looked around before seeing some materials that included, the heart of a Dementor, a liver of a dragon, and the most disturbing, the eye of a valkyrie. And he saw they were all parts of the wands cores. He turned green and had to look away. 'I didn't even know Dementor's had a heart.'

Ding ding.

A figure appeared at the front table as it looked like a blue hooded figure with dark gloves and a mask in the shape of a toothed boar. "Yes?"

"Hello, we're here to get a new wand after mine had a slight...accident." whispered Dolores.

"Exploded or imploded?" It asked.

"How did-"

"Your face is still covered in soot."

She blushed and tried rubbing it off while Harry stood next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"I didn't notice. I mean I was still stupefied about the whole Ollivanders thing."

"So you require a replacement eh?" The figure said. "Who will be paying for it?"

"Me." Harry said quickly.

He looked at him before turning around. "Wait right here."

They watched him go in the back while being quiet as Harry glanced around the shop more.

'This is a weird place.' He thought while some wands, mostly the ones made of dragon or basilisk bones, started to move in recognition of his magical powers. 'Ah! Don't move! I already HAVE a wand!'

'I hope this new wand isn't too pricey.'

"Here." The figure said while walking out with a box. "One of my finest."

They watched him open it as it was a pure black wand with a length of twelve feet.

"This wand has a succubus heart core and is held together by a oak tree that hanged several men during the Pendle Witch Hunts. All together, this wand can be used to make others envious and those closer to the user happy in the bedroom, if they get close that is."

Both of them blushed with Harry confused.

"Sir, I'm confused. Don't you need to have her test out the wand first?"

He looked at him before seeing his wand and shook his head. "Your wand is going to kill you. Phoenix cores and feathers are known to kill their owners, especially when they have twins."

He looked shocked at that.

"I suggest a new wand. One that won't kill you in the end of your adventure."

"Herman, you didn't tell me about your wand."

"Um…" he gulped before the man took his wand. "Hey!"

"I will be right back, don't leave." He said before walking into the back.

"Hey! Give me back my wand!" He called out.

But he didn't walk out while Dolores looked at the wand.

"Succubus heart core? Who would even use that in a wand?"

'I'm more worried about the getting together part.' He thought before the figure walked back out with a large box.

He slowly opened it while it revealed itself to be a box, then another box, and another and another.

(Two minutes of this later)

The last box slowly opened as it was revealed to be a thirteen inch white wand with a strange red core bulging from the wand like a gemstone.

"This was one of my first wands. It's made of basilisk bones that was heated under molten dragon's blood and the core is very rare. For it's a petrified heart of the first gorgon in history. To those that use it, great power and internal peace. To the one on the other end, instant regret. The tip is special as it has steel imbedded to be used as a weapon when not using magic. Perfect for muggles."

"But I don't need a new wand, I'm fine with my regular one."

"I got rid of it." He said bluntly. "Fed it to my pet sea monster in the back. She really likes phoenix cores."

"WHAT?! That's way out of line!" he frowned at the man. "What gives you the right to do something like that?"

He looked at him and said. "I know what you're hiding. So I suggest you take the wand, or I will spill my guts to the lady."

Harry paled with Dolores looking confused.

"What's he talking about Herman?"

"Um nothing!" He said while putting some money on the table and took the wand.

The figure chuckled. "Good doing business with you. Now see yourselves out."

The two walked out with Dolores flicking her wand with purple flames shooting out.

The figure walked away from the counter. 'Seeing the future was a good gift.'

(Later)

Harry looked at his new wand while flicking it to create tiny green sparks from it. 'I can't believe I got a new wand, it's gonna take some time to get use to it.' He then looked at the ceiling and sighed. 'That was too close, if she found out...oh bloody hell that would hurt.'

As he looked at the ceiling, he felt like he should do more to change the future, even if it might turn out worse then normal.

'Alright Harry let's think for a moment. If she got a new wand like that, it might mean she's improving, and that means the chocolates are working. It feels sneaky using them to change her a little bit, but letting her wind up before is much worse, besides it's not like I'm using it to turn her into a puppet. She's still herself and can make decisions, she's just getting a chance to see how being so heartless is a bad thing. Besides, if I am stuck here in the past, I could use this to fix a lot of things, like keeping Tom from ever becoming Voldemort. The only question is, how?'

That was when he got an idea, a stupid one but an idea all the same.

'Wait...what if I could go to the basilisk and control it instead of Tom? That way it won't kill anyone and save a lot of people in the process. But wait...how does it make Dolores less evil?' he tapped his chin while getting a headache. 'This is tough, if I'm not careful I might change things for one and not the other.'

That was when he slowly thought about how the deity told him to...well snog her. He shook his head at that before recalling the date part and blushed.

'It's not that she's ugly. But….it's weird!' he shuddered. 'I hardly had much date much back in my own time, now I have to take out the girl who ended up a sadist with blood quills?'

A brief image of her adult self winking popped up making him feel sick before shaking his head.

"No! No, don't get sick Harry, you need to keep this together and not freak out. One date, that's all." He said while trying to think of something else.

Which resulted in a Dolores with an hourglass figure and wearing only a bikini entering his mind.

'Ok, not sure whether to say that's better or not.' he shook his head before hearing a boom and rushed to the central area while seeing girls running from the girl dorms. "What happened?"

"It's a giant explosion!"

"A big one!" One said while her hair was on fire.

"It was that no good prat Dolores!"

Harry looked confused before seeing purple fire erupting from the door. 'Oh you got to be bloody kidding me!'

Dolore came running down while trying to put the flames out on her robes. "Help! Put it out put it out!"

He groaned before pointing his wand out and shot some water out.

SPLASH!

"GAH! COLD!"

"Sorry, but it should do the trick."

She huffed before looking at her wand. "This wand is bloody crazy."

"How?"

"I was trying to make some kittens appear but instead it shot out flames!"

"Um were they flaming kittens?"

"NO!"

"Well I guess you might need to try going easier on that wand."

She grumbled before flicking the wand, causing kittens to appear. "Oh NOW it works!"

They purred while nuzzling Harry's legs.

'Wow, I was worried that was gonna go bad.' He thought while the kittens kept on rubbing his legs. 'Still, this is a nice moment...except for the flames.'

'This new wand is gonna take some time to get use to.'

(Later)

"Herman." Dolores said to him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh sorry." He said while Omni's words of dating rang in his head. "Just thought I saw a spot on your cheek."

"Where?"

He pointed to her cheek and took it off. "There, it's gone now."

She blinked at that.

"So are you free today?"

"Yes why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I was thinking you and me could, I don't know, sneak out of the castle and drop on by Hogsmeade for a little bit?"

"...are you asking me on a date by chance? Because if you are then you need to say it like a confident gentleman."

'Wasn't I already?' he thought while she sat up straight.

"The proper way is to sound sure and look me in the eyes while asking."

He blinked. "Alright." He got up and looked at her in the eyes before saying. "Shall I sweep you off your feet with a lovely night at the Hogsmeade?"

Dolores lightly blushed at the wording. "Alright, but try to be fancy. I'm still the head of a noble family."

"Consider it done." 'Wait a sec, how am I supposed to get enough money? I spent all I had with me yesterday for the wands.'

That was when he slowly got an evil idea.

'Oh Tom, you're going to help me. With your wallet that is, he he he.'

(Later)

"Hey! What happened to my wallet!?" Tom yelled out.

"No idea." Said a Slytherin girl. "Now stop looking in my clothes! It's not in there!"

(With Harry and Dolores)

"So, what do you wanna do first?"

"Don't you know? Your the one asking me on the date Herman." Dolores frowned.

"Right, um maybe get some drinks?"

"That sounds lovely, just make sure you don't slouch."

Harry chuckled at that before they sat down and ordered some drinks.

(Five to ten drinks later)

"Ah! I never get tired of butterbeer." chuckled Dolores.

"Same." Harry chuckled as each one got a little drunk, thanks to the nature of having too many at once and all that stuff. "Having this with Ron and the others always lightened the mood."

"Who's Ron?" She asked while very tipsy. "Your pet dog?"

"No no, just this redhead who can be a bit of a prat." he chuckled before blinking and shook his head. "Um, I knew him a few years ago before I came to Hogwarts."

"I see, he must have been a bad one." She chuckled.

"He used a broken wand in school."

She burst out laughing hearing that. "T-That's just sad ahahahaha!"

"He he." He chuckled. "And he's scared of spiders."

"Really? What house was he in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Hahahaha! Oh that's so ironic! A lion with a scared heart! Oh what is he? The Cowardly Lion?! Hahahaha!"

"Sometimes I think so, but his whole family got sorted into the house, so I figure it's just heredity or something like that."

"Ha!" She laughed. "They must be dumb. Oh, they would be gone by the next war!"

He chuckled nervously at that. "Well they are kinda weird. I mean they think a rubber duck is made of magic. It's made of plastic."

"What are you talking about?"

"Um….hey why don't I buy us another round?"

"Fine." She said with a chuckle. "But then you have to out drink me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Bloody hell yes."

"Alright, you're on." He smirked.

(Fifty drinks later)

Both groaned while the challenge ended on a tie, each one feeling the effects of their drinks both physically and mentally.

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…."

"Are you….still awake?"

"Ugh…" Dolores groaned while letting out a burp. "Yes...ugh…"

"Good, because...I can't ugh….let you sleep here…" he spoke trying to sit up. "It's...it's rude...to let a lovely gal….pass out all by herself...ugh…"

"Oh you….ugh…" she giggled. "You are...BURP! So sweet."

"Damn straight." he chuckled trying to stand up on wobbly legs. "Now…let's get going…"

She slowly got up before falling onto Harry's side. "Oops~ Clumsy, burp! Me. He he~"

He chuckled at that before putting a hand on her ass. "Mmm, nice and soft. Dolores, you are one sexy girl~"

"H-Hey! It's...rude to touch a girl...down there." she spoke leaning on him.

"Maybe, but I like you." He said while squeezing it. "Meaning I don't mind copping a feel of your succulent ass."

She blushed and smiled. "Oh, burp! Herman, you little bastard~"

"Damn straight." he laughed as they stumbled out of the building.

Both chuckled while stumbling through the street until they made it towards the castle.

"Herman, you are so handsome~"

"And you have an adorable face."

"Oh, burp! You." She giggled. "You know how to charm a lady."

"It's a gift." He chuckled. "And you are the most sexy girl in Hogwarts."

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush."

He smiled while squeezing the ass again. "Then blush, I want to see the sexy you. The one that makes me want to kiss you."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him while snuggling against his chest.

He chuckled at that before whispering. "Care for the kiss now or after you give me a nice long hug?"

"Now."

He grabbed her face before pressing their lips together making her moan.

"Mmm~" she moaned as they kept on making out.

(Later)

It slowly became morning as we find ourselves in the bathroom near the basement of the school as Harry and Dolores were naked and on top of each other as they kept on fucking each other due to the butterbeer still in their systems.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Faster Herman!"

"I'm going!" He grunted while thrusting into her pussy as he grabbed her chest and pulled on the nipples. "Dolores! Your pussy is so snug!"

"Ahh! Keep going! This feels amazing!"

He thrusted harder and harder as Dolores' pussy released juices into the already filled tub. "Ah! I'm going to make you want my cock and only my wonderful sperm!"

"Do it! Make me go nuts!"

"Ah! Then I hope you like being a bloody bitch!" He grunted. "Because I will turn you into a slut that loves to get fucked with both my cock and my magic spells!"

"Oh lord! Do it! Do it over and over Herman!"

He grunted before pulling on her nipples and smirked. "Then taste all my sperm you slut!"

She moaned while feeling the sperm pouring into her womb. "OH BLOODY HELL YES!"

Harry groaned while thrusting harder into her. "Ah! Dolores! You are mine forever!"

"Oh lord!" she moaned with the sperm getting pushed in deeper.

He grunted while pulling harder on her nipples. "You are my slut! Moan my name out like a bloody dog!"

"Herman! Herman!" She cried out as more sperm was released into her womb.

"Ah! It's! Ah! Harry!" He grunted as the last load entered her pussy.

"HARRY!" She cried out as she felt like being his toy for a long, LONG time.

He panted while they dropped into the water and floated there as cum and juices floated on the water. He felt his mind going hazy and nuzzled on her back before passing out.

(A few hours later)

He groaned while slowly opening his eyes. "Ugh...what hit me?"

"Ugh...my head…"

He blinked before noticing that he was on top of Dolores, naked. "..."

"Where the hell...am...I?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Um…" he looked around. "The bathroom apparently."

She blinked and looked at their position.

"Um…." he blushed. "Well….this is awkward."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

He groaned in pain. "Dolores, not now. I have a headache."

"GET OFF!" she kicked him off while holding her head with a wince. "Bloody hell that hurts!"

"Ow!" He groaned in pain. "Dolores, stop yelling. Please!"

"I have a right to yell, ow!"

He groaned before he slowly remembered the night, as well as Dolores who was blushing red. "..." 'SHIT!'

"Y-YOU PERVERT!"

He groaned in pain before seeing his wand and made her mouth unable to yell. "Please, just stop yelling." 'Why did I do that?!'

She tried to yell louder, but no sound came out.

He sighed. "Please, just stop. I get we did the deed, but yelling about it won't solve anything. So if you stop yelling, I will remove the hex. Ok?"

She yelled more before slowly stopping with a glare at him.

"Yes you can be mad at me. But we had fun, right?"

She gave him the middle finger.

He sweatdropped. "Dolores, please. It was the butterbeer, and you know I wouldn't hurt you like that."

She crossed her arms and pointed to her mouth.

"I'll undo it, but please don't yell too loud."

She gave him the middle finger.

He sighed before undoing the hex. "Now, for all it's worth. I'm sorry."

"Oh you're gonna be. We snogged while drunk!"

"Yes, but I have to admit we had fun." He chuckled nervously. Seeing her glare made him shut up. "Right, not helping."

"Herman. If you EVER talk about this to anyone, you will be hexed to death. Got it?!"

He nodded quickly.

"Good, and I'll make sure your little friend gets blown to bits so there's not anything to show you as a man."

"R-Right." He gulped before saying. "By the way...did you….hate it? I know you might get pissed, but well….I thought it was fun when I recall the memories."

"Right now I just want to get cleaned before anyone sees us."

Harry then noticed that the door was closed as well as the windows. "That might be a problem. I just remembered I hexed the doors and windows to be closed until tonight."

"You WHAT?! OW!"

"I-I thought it would keep people from finding us." He groaned in pain. "Plus it was sound proof."

"Perfect, just perfect." she spoke shaking her head.

He moved closer towards her. "Dolores, I'm sorry. It was my fault to suggest a drink."

"...Herman, do you know what it's like for someone of a noble house to just carelessly have sex with someone who they aren't married to?"

"...well to be honest, I never had it happen to me or anyone I knew. I mean, where I'm from, it's ok to date."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I mean I've never gone that far with someone ok? I get you're mad, and you have a right to, but the fact is I'm sorry. I can't take it back even if it was good, but I am sorry for not just stopping us when we should have."

She huffed. "Herman, you need to take responsibility or I might report you."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Simple, you have to either get me a ring or get a restraining order."

"I could try and find a ring."

She blinked before blushing lightly. "...f-fine. Just remember you have to get a ring before you start snogging me like a mutt."

"But what does a ring mean? Wait, you don't suggest we get married do you?"

"Engaged to be more precise. You still need my father's permission to marry me, but being engaged has its advantages."

'Bloody hell, now I need to try and find a way to get out of this! I actually fucked Dolores while drunk and liked it!' He thought before the words of Omni rang in his head.

' _GET TO SNOGGING!_ '

"Quiet!"

"Huh?" Dolores said in confusion. "Herman? What are you talking to?"

"Uh...sorry, just my inner thoughts."

"..." 'Weird.'

Harry gulped while recalling the fact that he's been dreading.

One of these days, he has to tell THE TRUTH! And he knows that when he does, she will flip or think he's gone nutty.

'Ugh, how am I going to explain that to her?'

"By the way, why did you call yourself Harry?" She asked. "It sounded odd and out of place."

He stiffened up and coughed. "What do you mean?"

"You told me to call you Harry. Right as you came in me."

'Oh no!' "Um...that's just a name I've always wanted to have, but it isn't what I got."

She glared at him. "Tell me the truth or I will turn you into a girl and leave you somewhere in Wales with no memory except that you like snogging cows."

He stiffened in fear. "B-But I am telling the truth."

"Herman."

"But-"

"HERMAN!"

"Alright alright! I'll talk! But keep in mind, YOU forced me into it when I wanted to hold off a bit more, especially because it sounds crazy and you might not believe me. So keep in mind, this is the truth, so don't get mad because it's something I've had to endure, and I'm gonna start with the very beginning, alright?"

She nodded at that.

"Alright, this starts all the way back when I lived with my relatives…."

(Some time later)

"..." Dolores looked at him with a blank expression while Harry concluded his tale.

"And thus we got here, and I started telling the truth, happy?"

"..."

"Dolores."

She slowly moved her hand before pulling his ear. "You should've told me before. I would have at least TRIED to understand you! Bloody hell, you were acting like an idiot that I couldn't comprehend the situation at hand!"

"OW!" he pushed her hand off with a frown. "How does anything I told you sound like anything reasonable? I figured you would have tried knocking me out and think I was bonkers!"

"We are wizards." She deadpanned. "If time turners exist then time travel is possible!"

"Well...look I've lived with muggles to where I figured anyone would think that. I mean, you just heard what you end up as, what you do, and just what you're like. How are you not in denial?"

"Yes, and I don't condone my future self." She said. "It's her choices, not mine. Plus if you became my friend instead of my enemy, you actually changed time itself."

"I already counted on that, along with helping you get a wand and….did I mention the part about the chocolates?"

"Yes and that guy is going to get it when I see him." She frowned. "But they did taste good."

"Well I'm still sorry, but I figured I'd be doing the future a good thing, even though if Draco did that I would have been a hypocrite by getting mad at him. I don't condone manipulating magic, but I was angry at who you were. I still have the scar of what those bloody quills did."

She sighed. "Yet, I'm not that kind of lady anymore. I'm not going to try such tactics."

He sighed in relief.

"I'm going to be upfront and personal." She said. "Especially in the ministry. That Fudge character needs all the help he can get when he's in office."

"So wait, you still want to be part of the ministry? You do realize how hard and dangerous that is right?"

"Yes, but remember I still have a bit of venom." She smirked. "After all, you might have defanged me but I'm still a snake and so are you Harry."

"...fair enough." he admitted while looking away. "Honestly, I had an idea to calm you down if you thought I was nuts, but hearing you accept this all is a breath of fresh air. I mean, if I told your older self this, I'd have scars all over because you wouldn't let me tell how Voldemort was back, which was the complete and honest truth."

"Or got turned into a kitten." She corrected him. "And trust me, I'm not going to follow Tom."

"But here's the thing, now that you know, about it all, does this mean you….might….be able to help me dealing with him? Having an extra set of hands would be useful, but I don't want you to get put in danger."

"Are you suggesting you stay by my side? Because from what I recall, you are still engaged to me for your previous actions."

"I'm serious, beating Tom before he becomes a threat might be easy, but who knows what could happen from all these changes. A new dark lord might rise in his spot and could be worst."

She mused at that. "Well, let's see what happens then figure it out."

"So….you're really accepting this or just pretending to pity me?"

"I'm accepting it, but I'm also mad as bloody hell." She smiled. "And I need to take my frustrations on you."

"Wait what? Why me?"

She grabbed him and pulled him close. "Because I said so. Now, pucker up!"

He opened his mouth before finding her lips pressed against his. And that was when they started to make out while he felt very lucky. 'Damn, I guess a few more rounds might not hurt before we get things straightened out.'

And so, Omni's prediction was correct, now we all know that he's a romantic...to a point.

-Omake-

(Many years later)

It's been years since the bathroom snogging and they got married and are living happily in Wales. A surprise yes, but it's better then getting into the line of fire in the distant future. Speaking of which, with the knowledge Harry and Dolores stopped Tom from starting his huge mess and kept Harry's folks from dying, along with dozens more families.

However, they did this from the side lines as it would be a dangerous idea to just put themselves on the chopping block. That and they didn't want too much press coverage, well maybe Dolores as she was now the head of the department of magical creatures and containment, used to prevent rouge or dangerous creatures from rampaging in Britain and the surrounding islands.

Harry yawned while stretching and spread out on a chair near their beach while looking a bit old. "Ah, this is the life. A nice house near the beach, the sun on my chest, and no dark lords to bug us."

"Along with a nice view, rowr." teased Dolores.

He chuckled before seeing his wife, who due to some weird side effect of the chocolate, had a massive J cup chest and large ass, while also looking like a supermodel as she had long hair reaching to her back and a slight chubby stomach that made him excited. "Dolores, you are bloody silly today."

"Oh please, like you're one to complain." she smirked.

"Touché." He smiled. "But I have to say one thing, you look smoking hot today."

"Oh thanks, but I don't get why you won't change into a swimsuit? It's hot out today."

"Because you aren't wearing the bikini I bought you."

She blushed. "It's indecent."

"We literally have the entire beach to ourselves. I mean this is private property you know."

"Still, a lady has to have limits you know."

"You mean how you 'limited' yourself last night?"

She blushed. "You know what I mean."

"Alright, or maybe you're worried I'll take you right here right now."

Dolores rolled her eyes. "Are you challenging me?"

"Perhaps."

"Alright fine, I'll put it on, but you have to control yourself." She said before getting up and raised her wand up before causing her clothes to vanish and made a tiny black bikini with no cover near the snatch and two heart shaped holes around her large nipples to appear. "Bloody hell these things are tight."

Harry stared and licked his lips. "If we were at a public beach you'd probably get a few guys feeling you up."

"Oh ha ha, just change into your swimsuit and let's get on with it."

He chuckled before doing same to his clothes, but it was a red speedo that was so tight that his large junk popped out several places. "Ow! Ok, did you put it in the wash too long?"

"Maybe~" she grinned evilly. "If it's too tight that's on you for not wearing it sooner."

He shook his head before pulling it down. "Oh I'm going to enjoy making you climax like a slut."

"Oh? Sounds like someone can't control himself, for shame." she mock shook her head.

Harry smirked before they started snogging as they grabbed at each other's ass cheeks. "Oh please, like you're one to complain."

"Ah, you are really going to get whipped." She said as they started kissing each other.

'And I'll show her just what this cock can do when it whips her.' He thought while putting his hand near her anus and started playing with it.

"Mmmm~" 'He's definitely getting wrung tonight.'


	101. Timberjack and Fluttershy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Timberjack and Fluttershy

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Applejack panted as she dragged a hay bale stack over to the others and lifted it up with her mouth, tossed it up, before kicking it up on top before wiping the sweat off with her hat. "Hooboy, it took me all day, but Ah'm finally finished." She said to herself, feeling mighty pleased with her hard work.

She noticed how late it was getting, all her work had kept her out throughout the whole day and made her lose track of time. She rubbed her back and looked over at her house before walking towards it for much needed rest.

"Man, as soon as Ah get in Ah'm gonna crash right on the-" she was cut off when she noticed something was off. She looked at a nearby apple tree and saw claw marks on it, along with several apple cores on the ground making her raise an eyebrow and walk over. "What in tarnation happened here?"

She lowered her head to get a closer look at the apple cores, some of them looked like they were bitten in half, while some of the other apples looked like they were smashed into paste. "Now who or what could've done this to our apples?" She asked herself before looking back at the claw marks on the tree. She looked at them closely and rubbed her chin. "Sure don't look like any chicken marks that's for sure."

As she looked at them, she noticed a few apples trailing off from the tree making her look and saw them leading over into the Everfree forest." "Looks like Ah got myself a thief, well whoever or whatever did this, is gonna be sorry when Ah'm through with 'em." She said with a hard look on her face and followed the trail of apples into the forest.

The bearer of the Element of Honesty kept her eyes and ears open for any sign of danger, while following the apples left by the thief who stole her apples. She kept following the trail until she found an open area, and ahead of her was a cave. She looked all around her to make sure it was clear enough, before moving forward, then she noticed a small pile of torn up apples near the cave entrance. She picked one up and looked at the cave. "Alright ya'll, Ah know yer in there."

However, as soon as she called out for the thief, she started to regret it as the apple thief that was coming out of the cave happened to be a Timberwolf.

Applejack's blood almost turned cold when she saw the Timberwolf slowly coming out of its cave, snarling, and gazing at her with its piercing green eyes. She gulped while keeping her eyes on it. "Oh, so….you was a Timberwolf. That makes a bit more sense." She said while slowly backing away. "S-Sorry fer botherin' you, Ah'll just be….leavin'!"

Then with a burst of speed that could match her friend, Applejack ran for her life as the Timberwolf gave chase, determined to feast on the earth pony who dared to enter its territory. Applejack ducked from the branches that were low, and jumped over any logs that were in her way as the Timberwolf was chasing her back to her family farm.

She knew that if it followed her there, it would hurt her family, so she decided to take a risky gamble and lure it away from the direction of her farm. She made a hard right and went down a dirt road with the creature following right away. "Come on now! Ah'm right here if you want me!"

The wooden wolf growled and started to gain on her. As it drew close to her tail, it tried biting it but it kept missing with every snap.

The young earth pony could almost feel its breath down her neck as the Timberwolf was getting closer and closer. Then suddenly, she felt a sharp tug on her tail and found herself being flung across the forest and crashing into a tree. She cried out from the impact and saw the Timberwolf crouching down before lunging out and she felt it's teeth biting into her leg. "AHHHH!"

Applejack cried out in agony, as the Timberwolf sank its teeth into her leg, and was shaking its head back and forth. She could feel blood oozing down her leg and tried to get herself free, by using her back legs to force the wolf to let her go. After a few kicks, she gave one good solid kick and caused the Timberwolf to yelp and let her go. She winced and looked at the bite while the Timberwolf shook its head and growled. 'Oh no, is this where Ah end? Bein' eaten alive by this blasted critter? Ah never even had a chance to say goodbye to ma friends.'

Before the wolf could attack her, something zoomed from the sky and collided with the Timberwolf, sending it flying across the forest. Applejack saw the wolf crashing against a tree, looked to her savior and felt extremely happy to see it was Rainbow who arrived just in time.

"You ok Applejack?" She asked as she landed beside her and looked at her wounded leg.

"Ah'm fine, but that dang Timberwolf got me good." She said as the wound on her leg started to throb and continued bleeding.

"Come on, let's see if Fluttershy can get that fixed up." The cyan pegasus gently picked up Applejack and quickly took off, just in time before the Timberwolf crashed on the spot where they were. The wooden wolf shook its head and glares upward at the retreating forms of the two ponies. Angrily, the Timberwolf howled in the night sky, which echoed throughout the forest.

"Just try not doin' any fancy tricks, ow." winced Applejack.

"Relax, I'm not gonna drop you if that's what you're worried about. I'm just surprised you let that thing get in close enough to do that." Rainbow said while looking at her friend's bite wound with concern.

"Me too, that varmint just caught me by surprise when it pulled ma tail." Applejack said feeling disappointed in herself for letting that Timberwolf injure her like that. "Next time though, Ah'm gonna be ready fer sure."

"That's the AJ I know." Rainbow grinned and soon spotted Fluttershy's cottage. She gently sets Applejack down first, before landing and jogged over at the door and knocked on it. "Fluttershy, you awake? We need help and fast!" She exclaimed hoping her fellow pegasus would hear her.

It was quiet before the door opened to show an annoyed Angel rubbing his eyes with his fur looking messed up. It looked up at Rainbow and glared at her, feeling upset that she ruined his sleep.

Rainbow bent down till she's eye level with the rabbit, ignoring his glare. "Angel can you get Fluttershy out here? It's an emergency, Applejack's hurt real bad, look!" She said before pointing at the injured earth pony who held her foreleg up.

Angel's eyes went wide at the site of blood, and quickly bolts back in to get Fluttershy for help. A minute later they saw a light turning on through the window and door, and they saw Fluttershy opening her front door completely. When she saw them, she gasped when she saw Applejack's injury and quickly went over to her side.

"Oh my goodness, Applejack, what happened?" She asked feeling very worried about her friend.

"Ah got roughed up by a Timberwolf, mind lendin' a hoof?"

Fluttershy nodded without hesitation. "Oh of course, come inside and I'll treat your wound." She went inside her home to prepare some medicine to treat Applejack's wound, while Rainbow helped her get inside. "You just take it easy on the couch and I'll be right back."

"Believe me, Ah'm not goin' anywhere." Applejack said while laying down on the couch.

"I'm gonna head over to the others and let them know what happened." Rainbow said before running outside the door and took off in the sky.

As the cyan pegasus left Fluttershy came back with a first aid kit, she set down on the tea table and opened it.

"I'll try my best to help you Applejack, I've never treated another pony before, but I'll try my best." She said feeling nervous about treating her friend's wounds.

"Don't worry sugarcube, Ah'm sure you can do it." Applejack said to encourage the shy animal lover.

With that said, Fluttershy started out by cleaning the wound, which made Applejack wince from the stinging but had to bear it. With the wound cleaned Fluttershy placed some medicine on the wound to prevent infection, and gently wrapped her leg with a bandage. "Alright, that should do it for now." Fluttershy said letting out a sigh.

"See? Ah knew you could do it." Applejack said with a grin which made Fluttershy blush.

They suddenly heard somepony knocking on the door, and then the door opened to reveal Rainbow with Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie in tow. The last one zipped right over and looked Applejack over.

"Are you ok Applejack?! Did you get cut? Scraped up? Bitten? Roughed up? Did it try eating you in one bite!?" The hyper pony asked in such a rapid pace, it was hard for Applejack to keep up. Thankfully Rarity pulled her away from her.

"Pinkie Pie calm down, that's not helping really." She chided the party loving pony, before walking over to Applejack and saw her wrapped up leg. "But she is right darling, are you ok? You're not too badly hurt are you?"

Applejack shook her head. "Nah Ah'm fine, just had a nast run-in with a darn Timberwolf that stole ma apples." She said while lightly rubbing her leg.

"That's odd, usually they don't leave the Everfree forest, especially for food." spoke up Twilight.

"Well, this one did. It left a trail of apples to its den, Ah didn't even know it was a Timberwolf to begin with, and the next thing Ah know, that doggone varmint almost tore ma leg off." she frowned with a wince. "Ah'm not sure if Ah can even buck apples tomorrow with how far it dug in."

"Well try not to do anything until it heals. We'll be sure to let your family know what happened, and that you're alright." Twilight said with a smile and placing a hoof on Applejack's shoulder.

"Thanks Twi, much obliged." she smiled.

"I think you should stay here for tonight." spoke Fluttershy. "I don't want you taking any chances until it's sunny out."

Applejack nodded and lets out a yawn. She lowers her head on a pillow on the couch, and felt a blanket over her, she saw it was Fluttershy who draped the blanket over her and smiled before falling asleep. The others soon bid them goodbye and let the cottage, with them gone Fluttershy bid Applejack goodnight and went to her room to sleep as well.

It became quiet with the lights turned off while the earth pony tried to get comfy, unaware of the moonlight streaming in from a opening in the curtains on her. As the light of the moon made contact, Applejack grumbled in her sleep, feeling her body starting to ache for some reason. She tossed and turned on the couch trying to sleep, but her body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Sweat was starting to form on her face, her breathing became heavy and could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

She groaned and wiped at her head with her good hoof and pushed the blanket off while opening her eyes and sitting up. "What in tarnation's goin' on? I feel like Ah just ran a marathon through the Fire Swamp while luggin' hot coal on ma back."

Suddenly a sharp pain raced through her body, causing her to gasp and almost fall off the couch. The pain was unlike anything she ever felt in her life, it was as if somepony took ten red hot pokers, and stabbed them into her body and left them in her. Her right foreleg was the worst, despite the medicine Fluttershy used to clean it, it was as if her foreleg was being roasted by the flames of that dragon they dealt with in the mountain before.

Applejack gritted her teeth trying to bear the pain, but it was becoming too much and made her roll off the couch. She winced and curled up with the pain stretching out through her legs, head, and tail. "GAH! W-What in tarnation….is...goin' on?!" She groaned loudly when she felt her right foreleg explode into such a pain she almost screamed.

The wrapping around her leg was beginning to bulge and quiver, like something was crawling underneath it. She looked at her foregleg and watched in horror as it expanded and suddenly explodes into pieces, revealing something that made her heart almost stop completely.

In the place of her hoof, was a large wooden paw with wooden veins slithering down her foreleg.

Applejack's face nearly lost all color as the wooden veins stopped at the elbow. "Oh sweet Celestia!" she winced and groaned while looking down at her hooves and felt them burning before they began to get covered in the same material as well.

She felt her whole body exploding in pain, her bones began to painfully shift in ways that made loud cracking sounds, she felt herself suddenly growing as her wooden hooves had became paws. The wooden veins soon began to spread through her body, wrapping themselves around her like a snake, she suddenly felt her teeth starting to change as well.

The teeth slowly sharpened with the pony crying out when she felt her tail start to get covered in wood while feeling wood slowly forming around her ears to where they slowly formed into a Timberwolves kind.

Wood started to cover her face from behind, becoming wooden armor of sorts, her snout began to elongate itself even further till it looked like a Timberwolves snout. Her eyes snapped wide open as her green eyes became feral and gained a darker shade of green and glowed.

Applejack panted and huffed while feeling her mind fading away and let out a growl before looking around the cottage. She then started sniffing the air, catching the smell of several animals in the room, especially the smell of ponies. Her ear suddenly twitched at the sound of movement and snarled.

With Angel, he hopped down the stairs to get some carrots before going back to bed and went to the kitchen, but when he moved to the fridge he noticed the reflection of something behind him. His animal instincts suddenly screamed when he saw two glowing eyes in the reflection, he slowly turns around and saw the snarling face of Applejack, baring her teeth at him. His ears flopped down and his eyes shrank until they were dots, then he quickly bolts out of the kitchen crying out at the top of his lungs with Applejack right behind him.

Fluttershy, who was sleeping in her room suddenly wakes up at the sound of Angel crying out, and the sound of something crashing and breaking downstairs. "Angel?" She exclaimed in dread. She jumped out of bed and rushed down and saw said rabbit darting around with the other animals awake and panicking from an orange figure chasing them. "My goodness, what is going on?!" She cried out as something was chasing her friends. The orange figure that was chasing her friends suddenly stopped in front of her, and what she saw made her gasp in total fright. "A-A-Applejack….?"

Said mare growled at the pony and licked her lips before going up the stairs towards her.

Fluttershy was panicking as the monster that is her friend, climbed up the stairs with saliva dripping from her jaws. "Applejack….w-what's happened to you? This isn't you at all!" She exclaimed as tears ran down her eyes. She was hoping that this was a nightmare, and that Princess Luna would come and banish it. Sadly, it was no dream.

Applejack growled making Fluttershy turn and run which prompted the half Timberwolf pony to start chasing.

Fluttershy was panting wildly as the creature that is her friend, chased her from the stairs and into her room. She quickly closed the door and went under her bed, hiding before Applejack could find her. She heard her friend slam against the door followed by a rough growl before claws started scraping at it. The poor mare had to keep herself quiet as possible, lest Applejack, or rather Timberjack find her. She prayed beyond hope that if it is Applejack, she hoped that she's still in there. She almost yelped when the snout lowered itself on the floor, and began sniffing for her. Tears were leaking from her eyes as Timberjack sniffed the floor, and let out a few growls. She froze when the snout stopped, turned towards her and started sniffing again.

Timberjack let out another growl and let out a howl before slashing at the door when she caught the scent of the pony.

Fluttershy held her eyes shut, her hooves over her head as the sound of claws slashing at her door echoed in her room. She was shaking and let out an eep when she saw a hole form as Timberjack moved in, growling, with the pegasus trembling and saw the claws move towards her bed. 'Somepony, anypony, help me!' She pleaded in her mind as the claws stopped in front of her bed. The sound of Timberjack sniffing in the room made her break out in a sweat, she saw the claws walking around the bed until they were on the right side of her bed.

She heard Timberjack growling softly and saw her two front paws rising, and suddenly felt something pin her through her bed. She panicked and tried moving, with her wing accidentally making a small red ball roll out from the side.

Timberjack licked her teeth before noticing the ball roll out and got off the bed and moved over before giving it a sniff and looked at it curiously. She slowly raised her paw over the ball, and gave it a swip, sending it across the room only for it to roll back to her. She tilted her head and did it again, but harder, and this time saw it bounce from the wall and past her making her follow it while Fluttershy was confused.

'W-What is she doing?' She thought to herself when she saw Timberjack suddenly lowering her front body, her flank in the air and wagging her tail. She watched Timberjack suddenly letting out a rapid panting, her tongue hanging out and strangely….smiling.

Timberjack reached down and picked the ball up with her mouth before squeezing it, getting a squeak out, which made her bite it more with the squeaks making her happy for some reason.

Seeing this seemed to ease any worries that Fluttershy had earlier, as the rubber squeaky ball reduced her friend into an overgrown puppy. She let out a small coo as Timberjack dropped the ball and swiped it with her paw, and chased after it across the room. 'Hehehe, so cute.' She silently chuckled.

Perhaps this could be her chance to get through to Applejack, and call Twilight for help and find a way to cure her.

She slowly moved out and saw Timberjack bat the ball with her tail before her ears twitched and turned to Fluttershy before slowly letting out a growl and focused on her. This caused Fluttershy to freeze once more, but she shook her head to snap out of it, she can't let her scare her, she has to be brave and get through to Applejack!

"Um...Applejack? I-I don't know if you can hear me, or understand me….but, um...could you not growl at me...please?" She said in hopes that her words will get through.

Timberjack didn't listen and moved to pounce, but the ball rolled past her before Fluttershy picked it up carefully making her friend let out a growl.

Fluttershy flinched at the growl, but stood firm. "Now listen Applejack, if you want this ball then you're gonna have to stop growling, and being mean, understand?!" She said while giving Timberjack her famous 'stare'.

Timberjack suddenly stopped growling when the young pegasus used her 'stare', it was Fluttershy's way of taming even the most dangerous creature in Equestria, like how she used it on the cockatrice that turned Twilight to stone a year ago.

"Now you listen here Applejack, you're going to stop growling or you won't get this ball back, do I make myself clear?"

Any ferocity within Timberjack quickly vanished, as the effects of Fluttershy's stare made her break out in a cold sweat. Letting out a small whimper she nodded.

Fluttershy let out a sigh, having finally gotten through to Applejack, even though using her 'stare' may seem a little much, but she had to use it. "That's a good girl." She said with a small smile and gently patted Timberjack's head. "That wasn't hard now, was it?"

Timberjack seemed to relax at the touch of the young pegasus, and let out a soft moan while she wagged her tail.

"Now then, if you be a good girl I'll play with you, but you have to behave, alright?" Fluttershy said while giving a soft yet firm tone in her voice.

Not wanting to get into trouble, Timberjack nodded and held her paw up. Fluttershy placed her hoof underneath her paw and shook it, like how she did with any other animal.

"That's a good girl." She said while inwardly cooing at her. She raises the ball in her other hoof and Timberjack got all excited, she lowered her upper body down with her rear up, and wagging her tail wildly.

Fluttershy giggles at this and drops the ball. Timberjack reaches out for the ball, and snatched it in her mouth and shaking her head, while squeezing it with her teeth. Fluttershy smiles at the scene, but gasped when she realized that her friend had somehow became a monster, and almost forgot about it. She needs to get Twilight over, and fast! "Oh dear, I let myself get too worked up. Applejack, you stay right here."

Her friend tilted her head which made Fluttershy coo inside again while trying hard NOT to pet her again. She quickly shook her head and slapped herself a few times.

"No! Gotta focus. Applejack, I'll be right back ok? You stay here and behave yourself." She told her once again before running downstairs and spotted Angel. "Angel, oh thank goodness. I need you to look after Applejack while I get Twilight, ok?"

Before Angel could protest, Fluttershy had already went through the door, and took off in the night sky. Angel only slapped his face, and then froze when he felt something breathing down his neck. He slowly turns and saw Timberjack's face staring at him with childlike curiosity. Then before he knew it, he's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and fainted.

Timberjack only tilts her head.

(Later)

A minute or so had gone by, but Fluttershy finally arrived to her home with Twilight and the others in tow.

Rainbow yawned while looking grumpy. "You sure about this Flutters? Some of us really need shut eye."

"I'm serious Rainbow, Applejack needs help, she's not herself tonight." She said as she walked up to her door and opens it.

"Oh yeah? Well, how bad can she be?" Rainbow asked when suddenly a ball rolled past, and before she knew it, something big and orange tackled her and rolled with her on the grass. "Woah oah!"

"Wow! What's that?" asked Pinkie before it stopped rolling and sat on Rainbow biting the ball before their eyes widened.

Rainbow shook her head from the cobwebs, she looked up and gasped when she saw Timberjack standing over her, with the ball in her mouth. "W-WHAT THE HECK?!" She exclaimed before prying herself free from the creature that tackled her.

Fluttershy flew over to Timberjack and gave her a stern glare. "Applejack, that wasn't very nice of you to do that to Rainbow." She chided at her friend, who lowered her head and ears from her tone.

Rarity's eyes widened themselves along with the others, when they heard Fluttershy mention Applejack's name. "F-Fluttershy, did you say that….that's Applejack?" She asked while pointing a shaky hoof at Timberjack.

"Uh huh."

"Wow! She's...She's….like a doggy!" spoke Pinkie zipping over and looked Timberjack over who gave a low growl while Pinkie held her face and looked closer. "She even has a cute little nose like one too!" The party loving pony rubbed her nose against Timberjack's, who only moaned in annoyance.

Twilight shook her head and walked over to Timberjack, who was being cuddled by Pinkie. "I...I can't believe it, she's somehow transformed into a were-Timberwolf of some kind. I only heard of these type of creatures before, but I thought they were only a myth!"

"Good lord! You mean Applejack here is...is...cursed?!" gasped Rarity before falling back dramatically on the ground.

Twilight ignored the drama queen that is her friend, and rubbed her chin. "Well, that's what they said in the myth in this book I've read before, but I never would've believed it to be true."

"Do...do you think, she can be cured, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked while patting Timberjack's head.

Twilight hummed to herself, thinking really hard on the matter of how to treat her friend. "...I'm not sure. I've never dealt with this kind of thing before, but I believe I might find something in my books. Hopefully they might have something that will help."

"Wait, if she's part Timberwolf, then...why was she chasing this?" asked Rainbow holding the ball before Timberjack perked up and tackled her to the ground for it. "Ah!"

"Applejack!" Fluttershy exclaimed while wrapping her forelegs around Timberjack. "No, bad girl! We don't tackle our friends like that!" She scolded while trying to pull Timberjack off of Rainbow.

"My guess is that she's possibly like a puppy, due to her being young, or something else entirely." Twilight said while trying to come up with a hypothesis for Applejack's behaviour. "For now, I need to get back to the castle, and see if I can find anything that will cure Applejack."

"Hey, maybe she can play fetch." smiled Pinkie while Timberjack bit down on the squeaking ball.

"Maybe later Pinkie. Fluttershy, you think you can try to keep Applejack in your home while we look for answers in my books?" Twilight asked.

"I'll do my best, after all I should've done something to prevent this from happening." She said while lowering her gaze, feeling guilty that she never knew her friend would turn into a Timberwolf.

"It's alright Fluttershy, you didn't expect this." spoke Rarity while Timberjack looked at Pinkie's mane and dropped the ball before sniffing the mane and began biting on it.

Pinkie's scream caught their attention when they saw Applejack nibbling on her hair. "Applejack, stop! My hair's not cotton candy!" Pinkie exclaimed while pulling her hair. "I mean I wish it was too, but if you were hungry I would have brought some cupcakes."

"Applejack, let go of Pinkie's hair, right now!" Fluttershy exclaimed with firmness in her voice.

Timberjack froze at her tone, and opens her mouth, letting Pinkie pull her now wet and slobbery hair out.

"Ewww, I'm gonna have to clean this when I get back." Pinkie said with disgust and stuck her tongue out.

"Now go back inside young lady or I won't play ball with you." Fluttershy ordered while pointing at her cottage.

Timberjack lowered her head and ears, she let out a whimper and slowly walked back inside the cottage.

Fluttershy picked up the ball and looks back to her friends. "Just try to find the cure, please." She said.

"Don't worry, we will." Twilight told her before spreading her wings open and flying back to her castle. The others soon followed Twilight, leaving Fluttershy alone outside her cottage. She let out a sigh before walking through her door, and closing it behind her. Once inside she saw Timberjack laying on her belly, near the couch with her ears flopped down.

Fluttershy sighed once more and walked over to Timberjack, and sitting down beside her. "You know why I had to raise my voice, don't you?"

Her only response from Timberjack, was a whimpering moan, and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry I did that, but you have to understand why I did that." She said before forcing Timberjack to face her again. "You need to behave like a good girl, and not cause any trouble until we can cure you, ok?" She said hoping that Timberjack would understand her.

Her friend gave a nod before licking Fluttershy's nose making her blush at the move.

"Good girl." She said before rubbing behind Timberjack's ear, which earned her a happy moan. "You like that do you?" She said before reaching down her belly, and started scratching it, which caused Timberjack to roll on her back and kick her leg. "Seems like you enjoy your belly getting rubbed." She giggled before rubbing a little harder.

Timberjack started panting and kicking her leg faster, it felt so good to have her belly rubbed, she could do this forever. She licked Fluttershy's hooves while her tail wagged.

Fluttershy giggles at this and rubbed under Timberjack's chin. "Oh, aren't you such a cutie." She cooed. Then she heard a rumbling sound and felt Timberjack's belly vibrating. "Ah, you must be hungry after tonight. Don't worry, I'll go and fix something for you." She said before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

A minute later, Fluttershy was seen carrying a bowl of food, which Timberjack saw and wagged her tail and panted. "I wasn't sure if you eat apples like you normally do, but I threw in a few other things as well." She said while placing the bowl in front of Timberjack who was sniffing at the food.

The Timberwolf hybrid opened her mouth and started to dig into the bowl with ferocity and biting down into any bit of the foods inside it. She felt something tapping on her head, she stopped and saw Fluttershy giving her a stern look.

"Mind your manner young lady, you need to eat politely, and slowly or else you'll choke, understand?"

Timberjack stopped and swallowed the food before nodding and started to eat the food, but slower.

Fluttershy smiled and patted her on the head. "That's a good girl."

A full hour later, Timberjack was seen laying on her side, having finished the food that Fluttershy brought her and let out a happy moan.

Fluttershy smiles at the now full Timberwolf hybrid, and rubs her belly. "Was that good, Applejack?"

She let out a low growl with her tail wagging. Then she let out a loud yawn, revealing her sharp teeth.

"Feeling a little sleepy?" She asked while feeling tired herself.

Timberjack slowly nods while stretching herself out and popping her joints. She curls herself into a ball and lets out a sigh. Fluttershy grabs the blanket she gave to Applejack before she changed into what she is, and covers her with the blanket.

"Sleep tight Applejack." She said before giving a small kiss on her head, and heading for her bedroom to sleep.

Angel himself made sure to barricade the door before heading to his own bed. The last thing he wanted was Timberjack coming in like before, and scaring him to death.

An hour had passed, outside through the window the clouds were seen being moved, and revealed the full moon once more. The light of the moon went through the window, moved upward until it reached the sleeping Timberjack.

Said pony grumbled a little while scratching her snout with her tail wagging. She rolled in her sleep, but couldn't seem to get comfortable, she let out a low growl under her breath, as her nether region seemed to be….burning up for some reason.

Sweat was seen on her face, her face twisted and scrunched up, her fangs were seen as the sensation was becoming unbearable. She let out a snarl and rolled off the couch which woke her up. She quickly stood up, her panting can be heard in the room, while she looked all around the living room.

She then noticed the light of the moon coming from the window, and walked over to it. She stopped in front of the window, and gazed at the bright moon before her, the light seemed to have her in a trance of sorts, as her eyes were slowly widening themselves.

As she continued staring at the moon, her nether region began aching again, but something else had happened without her noticing. It began to slowly grow out with her vagina staying the same, but gaining something above it. It began to grow and expand, the nub slowly started to stretch itself out, while underneath it was taking form.

As it slowly took shape Timberjack blinking and let out a snarl with narrowed eyes and looked at the stairs before walking towards it. As she slowly made her way to the stairs, the object that was forming underneath her, had taken the shape of a long, fully harden penis, and a pair of balls as well. Timberjack continued walking up the stairs, unaware of her newly developed cock forming under her, she reached the door to Fluttershy's room and pressed her paw against it, and slowly pushed the door.

Only to feel it was stuck and wouldn't making her snarl and try harder with some difficulty. Letting out a low growl, she placed her head against the door, and pushed it with all her might. Eventually, the door was slowly opening, she pushed and pushed until it was fully opened. She saw the sleeping form of Fluttershy in her bed, snoring quietly under her blankets with a peaceful smile. Licking her chops, Timberjack slowly and quietly walked inside her room, not wanting to wake her.

Said pegasus silently snored with Timberjack walking up next to her and felt her nethers get warmer before she climbed on over her and lightly licked her cheek. Fluttershy mumbled in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Timberjack licked her cheek twice, which made the sleeping pegasus lightly shake her head.

"Mmm, Angel, stop…..wait until morning." She said in her sleep, thinking it was Angel licking her.

Timberjack then buries her snout in Fluttershy's neck, inhaling deeply and taking in her scent. The sweet smell of Fluttershy was driving her wild, so she kept sniffing her, while her cock started pulsating rapidly. She also licked around the spot making Fluttershy smile and giggle in her sleep.

"Angel...stop, that tickles!" She lightly giggled while trying to wave her hoof at Timberjack. However, when her hoof made contact with her snout, Fluttershy began to feel around the Timberwolf hybrid's face, and slowly opened her eyes. When she did, her vision was blurry, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw it was Timberjack, and not Angel. "Applejack?"

This made Timberjack smile and wagged her tail, having finally woken Fluttershy up.

Fluttershy sat up on her bed, now fully awake, wanted to know what she wanted. "What's wrong Applejack? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Timberjack only moved her head closer, and started licking her cheek.

"Aw, did you have some trouble sleeping?" She asked while placing her hooves on her friend's head. Then she noticed something underneath Timberjack, she raised a brow and suddenly gasped at what she saw. "My goodness!"

There before her eyes, was Timberjack's fully harden cock, pulsing and dripping from the tip. Her face was now completely red, so red it would make Big Mac's red coat turn green with envy.

"A-Applejack! W-What…..how did…." She tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Her heart was suddenly beating like a drum, she could literally hear it.

Timberjack though kept licking Fluttershy's cheeks with her tail wagging and crawled over the pegasus more before giving her neck some light nibbles.

Fluttershy felt her friend nibbling on her neck, and tried to push her off. "A-Applejack, stop! What are you doing?" She questioned, then gasped when she felt a sharp pinch on her neck, as Timberjack suddenly bit her and licked over the wound she made.

It was then Fluttershy remembered something, she recalled reading about this behavior in animals in certain seasons, what Timberjack did to her was leaving a bite mark on her, which symbolizes a bond between mates in animals. This sudden realization made her eyes widen, if Timberjack had marked her, then that meant she's….

'In...heat?!'

Said Timberwolf hybrid let out a low growl while rubbing her cheek against Fluttershy with her dick rubbing against the pegasus' stomach making her blush feeling the heat coming off it.

Of course, it would make sense! Applejack is part Timberwolf, so she's giving into her animal instincts, and somehow gained a penis, which is strange since she's a female. But still, for her to be chosen as a mate, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel really embarrassed and nervous. She's never had a coltfriend before, much less made love. So this would be a bit too much for her.

She tried to push Timberjack off of her, but the hybrid was too heavy, and kept licking around her neck . "A-Applejack….please, stop. Th-This isn't right…" She said as her heart continued racing.

Timberjack though let out a growl and grabbed the blanket with her teeth and pulled it off before moving onto Fluttershy's belly and started licking it.

The gentle pegasus let out a soft yelp, her best friend was licking around her belly which sent a shiver through her body, and goosebumps forming. She wanted this to stop, wanted to snap her friend out of it, but for some reason she couldn't stop her, nor did she want to stop her.

Angel, who was woken up, saw this and was stunned while his owner gasped and jumped when her friend reached her belly button. The rabbit's eyes saw the large rod underneath Timberjack and silently gasped with his paws over his mouth. He knew the signs completely, the smell was coming from the hybrid and was filling up the room with her oder.

"Eeep!" got out Fluttershy when the paws rubbed around her sides making her wings stand up on impulse with her friend licking all over her belly making her let out a low giggle. "Applejack! S-Stop, that tickles!" She giggled as her friend's tongue licked all over her belly, and dove into her belly button.

Timberjack's tail wagged like crazy, the sound of Fluttershy's giggles made her feel happy, and wanted to please the young pegasus, before claiming her. She lowered her snout further down, until she reached Fluttershy's nether region. She smelt something sweet and licked the spot making Fluttershy sit up with a jolt.

She looked down and gasped, as Timberjack started licking her nether lips. "Applejack, ah!" She gasped as her friend's tongue licked all over her lips, she felt her body becoming hot from the hybrid's tongue licking her. Fluttershy was letting out gasping moans, she felt like she was paralyzed as her friend was eating out of her nether lips. "A-Applejack! AH!" 'Why? Why does this suddenly feel so….good?'

Timberjack growled while tasting something really sweet and held onto Fluttershy's hips with her paws. She dove her snout closer to Fluttershy's lips, wanting to taste more of the pegasus, the scent and flavor of her fluids was driving her wild, and making her cock pulsating like crazy. She wants her, she wants this beautiful pegasus, and she wants her here and now!

Fluttershy wiggled under Timberjack's hold, her growling sent vibrations through her, causing her to moan somewhat loudly. "A-Applejack! Oh Celestia!" Fluttershy moaned with her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Timberjack growled louder, licking faster and faster, as the fluids from Fluttershy's lips were leaking out of her more and more. Then with a few more licks, she felt a rush of fluids spraying all over her face, and Fluttershy crying out as she exploded in her friend's face.

"AHHHH!" moaned the pegasus with her pet rabbit feeling excited and began to rub his own dick at the sight of this.

Fluttershy was panting after her climax, never in her life had she felt anything like this before. She felt Timberjack pulling her face away from her nether lips, licking all over her snout of her fluids and panted heavily at her. Fluttershy turned her glossy eyes at Timberjack's cock, seeing pre leaking out from the tip, and looked ready to erupt like a volcano. 'It's so big...I wonder how it feels for her….'

Fluttershy slowly spreads her legs apart, revealing her wet and dripping pussy at her friend. "Applejack." She said catching her friend's attention. "...If you want to….then go ahead, just please be gentle." She told her with her face fully red again.

Timberjack gave a fanged grin and moved over the pony with her dick rubbing against the spot making Fluttershy shiver while feeling her body tingle.

'I just hope it'll fit, and she feels better afterwards.'She then braced herself when she felt Timberjack pressing her cock at her lips, she gritted her teeth as the hybrids cock was slowly being pushed into her inch by inch. She could feel her insides being stretched completely wide, it was as if she was forcing a whole tree into her!

Her friend let out a growl with her eyes glowing from the warm insides making her keep going to surround her whole dick.

Then she felt her cock touching her hymen, she knew this was it, there was no turning back. She cracked open her eyes to see Timberjack giving her a concerned face. Gently smiling, Fluttershy reached up and patted Timberjack's head. "It's ok, this is supposed to happen. Just remember to go slow, ok?"

Timberjack nodded and Fluttershy took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. The Timberwolf pony pushed against the barrier with a grunt before the tip broke it and saw Fluttershy tense up with tears in her eyes which she leaned down to lick away.

The poor pegasus never felt such a pain in her life, she knew that when animals and ponies make love, the hymen would have to be broken in the process, but she never would've imagined it would hurt so much! She let out a whimper/cry while Angel rubbed his dick with Timberjack nuzzling her cheek against Fluttershy's. "...I-It's ok…" She said through the pain and opened her eyes. "This is suppose to happen, Applejack. Just….let me get used to it, ok?"

She gave a nod and stayed still while licking at her neck.

Fluttershy seemed to relax when Timberjack was licking her neck, her tears had finally stopped flowing down from her eyes, and the pain was slowly fading away. She wrapped her forelegs around Timberjack's neck, and let out a much needed breath from the pain. "I'm...I'm fine now, just go slow, ok?" She said with a small smile.

Timberjack nodded, she slowly pulls her cock out of Fluttershy, who let out a moan and then shoves it back into her. The hybrid growled from the wet and warm insides which made her dick feel better than before. She slowly thrusts her cock in and out of Fluttershy, going in slow and steady movements.

Fluttershy could feel the pain being replaced with pleasure, the hybrid's cock was filling her insides so much, it was reshaping itself around Timberjack's cock. 'Oh, Celestia! This feels so amazing, I never would've imagined it would feel this good!'

Timberjack let out a loud howl from how good it felt inside. She started thrusting her hips faster this time, the bed was creaking from their movement, and Angel continued to watch as the two ponies rutted each other, while pleasuring himself.

Fluttershy moaned as her friend rammed her cock deep inside her, she felt Timberjack's hot breath on her neck, licking and biting it as she thrusts her hips deeper and deeper. Fluttershy wrapped her legs around Timberjack's waist, wanting her to be closer, then she grabbed the hybrid by her face, and captured her in a kiss which shocked Timberjack at first, but returned the kiss nonetheless.

Timberjack noted how soft the lips were and felt her dick get harder which made her move in as deep as possible.

Fluttershy moaned into the kiss, feeling her friend going deeper and deeper as she could, she felt the sharp fangs of her friend and slowly ran her tongue over the teeth, and rolling around with her tongue. The young pegasus could feel Timberjack growling in pleasure into the kiss, sending vibrations through her.

The hybrid then began to pick up speed, the sound of her balls smacking Fluttershy, along with the loud creaking of the bed filled the room, and Angel stroke himself harder and faster.

'Oh, Celestia above! This feels sooo good, I don't want it to end!' thought Fluttershy with her insides getting tighter as Timberjack's dick twitching.

Timberjack can feel herself reaching her limit, and rammed her cock harder and deeper, while breaking the kiss and letting out a very loud growl.

Fluttershy also felt herself reaching her limit, she held her friend tighter in her embrace with no intention of letting go. "Do it, Applejack! Shoot it….in me!" She grunts while tightening her legs around the hybrid's waist.

Then after a couple of thrusts, the hybrid exploded inside Fluttershy, flooding her with her seed and howling in the night air.

"AHHHH!" cried out Fluttershy with wide eyes from how hot and how MUCH was gushing inside her. 'So much…..so much is filling me up!' She thought to herself as she felt her belly bloating from her friend's large amount of sperm, all the while Angel himself had reached his climax and shot his seed out in the air, and landing on his bed and floor.

Timberjack herself huffed from the sperm leaving her dick and stayed inside while Fluttershy panted and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh...Oh….Oh my….I feel so….warm." she got out while Timberjack licked at her cheek. "I...I suppose you feel better...right?"

Her friend gave a brief nod before giving a fanged grin, grabbed Fluttershy by the sides and spun her around on all fours before gripping her flank.

"W-Wait! What are you-AHHH!" she moaned feeling Timberjack resume thrusting into her, pushing the sperm in her deeper.

Timberjack growled as she leaned forward and nibbled the back of Fluttershy's neck, ramming her cock deeper and deeper inside her womb.

The young pegasus gasped when she felt the fangs of her friend on her neck, then reaching for her ear and nibbled on the lobe. She let out a shuddering moan as her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, and her mind was slowly turning into mush.

Angel felt his cock becoming hard once more, and started to stroke himself again.

Fluttershy felt Timberjack pushing her forward, her forelegs buckled under her while her flank was in the air, being pounded by her hybrid friend. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Timberjack growled and let out barks from the sensation with her dick growing more and more hard. Her hips went into overdrive, she rams herself faster and faster, as if she was just as fast as Rainbow Dash when she's flying. Fluttershy felt her body jerking back and forth from Timberjack's movement, the bed creaked louder and louder, as if it was gonna collapse from all the movement.

"Ha….faster….deeper….Applejack!" Fluttershy moaned in total bliss. "I….want...more!"

As if hearing her wish, Timberjack growled and started thrusting faster and harder as possible. Her hip movements were so fast, it was becoming a blur.

Angel rolled his eyes to the back of his head, his cock was twitching and pulsating from pleasuring himself, he leaned back and landed on his bed, with his paw still stroking his dick.

Fluttershy let out loud gasping moans, her face was flushed, a blissful smile was on her face and her eyes were glazed over, it was becoming too much for her, but it felt so good she didn't want it to end.

Timberjack herself huffed and growled before she felt herself explode again and let out a louder howl.

Fluttershy cried out which was drowned out by Timberjack's howl, as another wave of her friend's seed flooded her insides, and caused her belly to bloat even more.

Angel cried out as well, as his cock exploded once more, firing his seed in the air and landing on his body.

Both Fluttershy and Timberjack were panting together, the young pegasus laying on her pillow as her lips were dripping her friend's seed, while Timberjack still had Fluttershy pinned beneath her, feeling her cock becoming limp inside her.

"That….was….wow…." Fluttershy said and moaned as she felt Timberjack pulling herself out.

Timberjack heaved out a much needed breath, and collapsed on the bed beside Fluttershy, while the young pegasus rolled on her side, facing her hybrid friend and placing her hoof on her bloated belly.

"W-Was that….good for….you too, Applejack?" She asked. What she got as an answer was a lick across her face. She giggled and patted her on the head. "Yeah...it was good for me too." She said before feeling really sleepy. She let out a yawn and pulled the blanket up. "I think we should get some sleep...goodnight Applejack."

Timberjack moved a little closer to Fluttershy, pulled her in her arms and curled herself around the young pegasus, as a means of protecting her. She let out a yawn herself and lowered her head next to Fluttershy's, and began to fall into a much needed sleep.

(Next day)

As the sun shined over Ponyville, outside of Fluttershy's cottage Twilight and the others were seen walking towards the door.

"After all that night of researching, I think I found a way to cure Applejack from her condition." Twilight said.

"...I hope so, after spending all that night reading through your books...I could use a good nap." Rainbow said before letting out a yawn.

"Not me, I feel okie dokie." smiled Pinkie while munching on a cupcake. "Good thing we brought some sweets to help them wake up, who wants one?"

Rarity only waved her hoof. "Uh, perhaps another time Pinkie." She said.

Pinkie shrugged her shoulders and wolfed down the cupcake with ease. Then Twilight knocked on the door and waited for Fluttershy to open it, a second passed and there was no answer.

"Maybe she's sleeping in." spoke Rainbow.

"How could she be sleeping in on a nice day like this?" Rarity said while gesturing at the sky.

Twilight rubbed her chin and pushed on the door, only to find it unlocked. "Looks like she forgot to lock her door last night." She told them and walked through the door with the others behind her. As soon as they walked inside, they noticed that Applejack isn't on the couch, all they saw was a blanket on the floor and some broken things around the room. "Something tells me something may have happened. Fluttershy! We're here!" Twilight called out.

Then they heard some thumping noises from the stairs. They saw it was Angel hopping down the stairs and quickly running to them.

"Angel? Where's Flut…" Rarity was cut off when Angel placed his paw on her mouth, and motioned her to be quiet. The little rabbit points up stairs and hops off of Rarity.

"You mean she's still sleeping?" Twilight asked the rabbit.

Angel nodded.

"Well, where's Applejack then?"

The little rabbit gestures them to follow him, and hopped towards the stairs with the others behind him. He gestured to the room and stepped back before they looked in and went slack jaw seeing Timberjack and Fluttershy cuddling on the bed.

"...Uh….wha?" Twilight muttered as her eyes were wide as plates.

Both Fluttershy and Timberjack had smiles on their faces, as they held each other in their legs, blissfully unaware of their friends in the room.

Rarity's eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted.

Rainbow gave a small whistle. "What the heck happened in here?"

"Oooh! I think I know~" sang Pinkie while wiggling her eyebrows. "I think they-"

"Don't! Say it." spoke Twilight while shaking her head. "Just...give me a second…" The young princess took a deep breath and let it out to calm herself. She quietly walked over to her sleeping friends, her horn started glowing and ran her magic over them. Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity, who just woke up, watched as their friend seemed to be scanning both Fluttershy and Timberjack. When she was done she paled and gulped. "Oh...wow….I…."

"What? What is it?" asked Rainbow.

Twilight slowly walked over to them, her face still white as a sheet. "...I think it's best we talk outside, we don't wanna bother them." She said before walking down the stairs.

The others looked at each other and shrugged before following her.

As soon as they left, Timberjack mumbled in her sleep and placed a paw on Fluttershy's belly, who unconsciously held her paw.

"She's WHAT!"

The cries of their friends were heard from outside, but surprisingly none of them woke up from the sound, and continued to sleep peacefully.

"I don't know how it happened either, but….yes, it's true." Twilight said with a full blown blush forming on her face.

Rarity's white face was so red, she would make a ruby look plan in comparison, and fainted once more. Rainbow's jaw was hanging and her eyes were completely wide from what Twilight had told them. Pinkie however, well….

"BABIES!" She exclaimed loudly with this huge smile on her face it would split her head in two. "Fluttershy's gonna be having babies!?" She asked in sheer excitement in her voice.

"Apparently so. I think the curse done to Applejack might have been the cause to...you know."

"Wowie zowie! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I can't wait to get a baby shower party up and ready!" bounced Pinkie while Rainbow was speechless.

Rainbow shook her head wildly and zoomed over to Twilight. "You mean to say that Fluttershy, our friend, will be having Timberwolf-pony hybrid!? Is that even possible?!"

Twilight gently pushes Rainbow away from her. "Yes, she will. I don't know how it's even possible, but it's all there." She told her feeling very confused about this herself.

"Ooh! Does this mean she'll have a dozen? Or two dozen! Gasp! I wonder what she's gonna name all of them? Oh! Maybe we get to all be the godponies!" Pinkie exclaimed, feeling very happy on the idea of her friend having babies, and being a potential godpony.

Twilight only rubbed the back of her head. "I….I have no idea Pinkie. We'll just have to wait and see, and hopefully nothing bad will happen." She said before turning her gaze back at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Wait...if that's possible, doesn't that mean interspecies is possible?" asked Rainbow just as Rarity slowly woke up.

"Oooh! You're right Rainbow! Hey Rarity! Maybe you and Spike could make pony-dragon babies next?" All that earned her was a gasp from Rarity and a glare from Twilight. "What? I mean we all seen the way Spike looks at Rarity, I think it would be so cute for them to get together!" Pinkie explained with a wide grin.

"Ahh." Rarity passed out, again, while Twilight shook her head.

'This is going to be a lot of explaining to the princesses.'

(Omake)

"Awww! Sooo cute!" gushed Pinkie looking into a wicker basket while dangling a rattle near it before a small paw hit it while yipping came from it. "Who wants some cupcakes?"

"Pinkie Pie Ah told ya before, they ain't ready fer sweets." spoke Applejack, back to herself, as she carried a bucket of apples past her. "Fluttershy said it might mess with their growth."

"Aw, come one AJ, I'm sure these wittle cuties would like a little bite." Pinkie said as she turned her gaze back at the wicker basket.

Inside the based was at least 10 puppies, all of them looked exactly how Applejack looked when she was Timberjack, the first five were like their mother, but the other five had wings. Each one with a different coat color, and lighter or darker shade of brown on the wooden parts of their bodies.

"Pinkie, Ah didn't need sugar that young, and neither do they." she remarked before holding a paw down to rub them. "Ain't that right little fellas?"

The puppies yipped at the response of their mother, one of them flew up to her face, and licked her nose which caused Applejack to chuckle. She nuzzled her snout against her daughter, who returned her affection and went back to her brothers and sisters.

"Oh alright, but as the party planner of Ponyville, I already have their first birthday party set up." Pinkie said with a clipboard she seemingly pulled out of nowhere, which made Applejack roll her eyes.

Then she saw Fluttershy flying over to them and smiled. Applejack walked over and wrapped Fluttershy in a hug, as she soon as she landed. "Welcome home Fluttershy." Applejack said.

"Of course Applejack, it was just a little shopping trip." she smiled nuzzling Applejack and kissing her cheek before walking over to look at the pups. "Did our little ones miss me?"

The puppies yipped happily as they saw their other mother looking down at them. The winged puppies flew out of the basket and flew around her, while the earth puppies had their paws on the edge of the basket.

Fluttershy giggled as she felt her babies licking and nuzzling her. "Oh, I missed you too little ones." She said while wrapping her babies in her wings, and leaning down to nuzzle the other puppies in the basket.

They smiled and licked her cheeks with Applejack and Pinkie smiling.

"I think I better head out, have fun you two~" sang Pinkie skipping away with Applejack shaking her head.

"Ah swear, she's gonna go and spoil them rotten when she starts babysittin' them." she remarked while patting some of them on the back with a smile. "'Course, with these fellas around, it's gonna be hard to leave them be."

"I know. They're the most precious ones around, and they're our precious babies." Fluttershy said before leaning against Applejack and wrapping her wing around her neck.

Applejack chuckled. "Yup. They sure are." she rubbed her head with Fluttershy while noting she seemed to wince and rubbed the back of her neck. "You alright sugarcube?"

"Yes, my neck's just been a little itchy, I'll be alright." She assured Applejack, not wanting her to worry.

"Ya sure?" She asked.

Fluttershy nodded and sat down beside her babies. "I'll be fine Applejack, don't worry about it."

"Alright, you promise to tell if somethin' does come up?"

"Trust me Applejack, I promise." she smiled pecking the farm pony on the cheek while the camera zoomed over to her neck to show small fang marks while it briefly showed her canines in her teeth seemingly grow. "Maybe later we could spend some 'alone time'."

"Shucks, sure thing." smiled Applejack with her eyes closed while not noticing Fluttershy's eyes briefly turn red and her smile widen.


	102. Soifon and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Soifon and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock knock knock.

Ichigo grumbled while walking to the door. "I'm coming I'm coming." 'Please don't let it be that annoying fairy.'

Knock knock.

"I just said I'm coming, hold your horses." He said before opening it.

"Boy." Said Soifon while in a gigai with a black t-shirt, tight blue pants, and sandals stood at the door. "Your assistance is required."

SLAM!

"..." she narrowed her eyes and banged on the door. "Boy! Open up!"

'Why is she here?!' He thought while feeling nervous. 'Did Suzumebachi tell her about the New Years kiss?!'

KICK!

He jumped while seeing a foot going right through the door.

"BOY!"

"Hey! That's my front door!"

Soifon pulled her leg back and unlocked the door before glaring at him. "You are a dead man."

"Hey! You were the one trying to break your way into my house!"

"Because you slammed the door in my face!"

"It's not my fault you looked ready to attack me!"

She looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about boy?"

He blinked. "Wait...you're not here to kill me?"

"Why would I? Besides you slamming the door on me, I wasn't even going to hurt you, much."

"Wait, if that's the case, then WHY are you here?"

Soifon looked at him in the eyes. "You are needed to come with me."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"You'll get answers later, now come with me."

Ichigo was about to say something before getting grabbed by the arm and vanished.

(Elsewhere)

And appeared right in a familiar training spot in the Soul Society, the hot springs and rocky walls all there from the last time he was there. "Huh? What? Hey!"

"Now, get out of your body." She said while tapping her foot.

"Not until I get some answers."

She frowned before taking a deep breath. "Fine, I need you to make me faster than Yoruichi-sama."

"...what?"

"I won't repeat myself."

"But aren't you already fast?"

"Yes, but you in your bankai are faster than most captains. Possibly faster than Yoruichi-sama, although I highly doubt anyone can beat her in terms of speed." she remarked waving her hand making Ichigo deadpan.

"Well if you think that, why not go talk to her then?"

She groaned. "Because she went on a vacation to Hawaii and didn't tell me!" She growled. "And she took that bastard with her too!"

"You mean Hat n Clogs?"

She glared at him. "Yes, that bastard."

"Uh huh. Well I would like to help you, but I'm not interested in helping someone that nearly killed me a few times."

"Don't go acting innocent when you and your friends started the trouble in the first place." she frowned.

"To keep our friend safe, like you're one to talk when Yoruichi said you tried to fight AND kill her."

"She didn't take me with her! I'm her lieutenant!" She snapped in anger.

"Yeah, maybe she left because you were a jerk." He muttered.

Soifon glared before sweeping Ichigo's legs out from under him and swung her leg, knocking him on his back making him wince in pain. "Speak like that again and I'll make you leave your body like every other soul here."

"Gah! You little!" He growled while getting really pissed off.

And cue an axe kick to the back.

"Ow!"

"Don't call me little. I'm petite."

"Not to me." he grumbled trying to get back up. "You're starting to be a big pain in the ass!"

KICK!

"Ow!"

"Keep that up and I might break your back and prevent you from breathing." She warned while cracking her neck.

"Bullshit….you're the one who dragged me here because you needed help." he groaned.

Soifon frowned before moving down and moved his face to the side. "While I do need your assistance, I don't need you back talking to me. Especially about my height and Yoruichi-sama."

He groaned while still looking pissed off. "What's wrong? Can't take criticism?"

And cue her grabbing his face and threw him into the air, then kicked him multiple times before doing a spin kick at his side, sending Ichigo flying into a wall.

"Waaah! Oof!"

"Reflect on that boy."

"Ow….."

(Later)

Ichigo groaned while looking very mad and pissed off.

"Now, will you teach me or not boy?"

"Fine, but just to get you off my back."

"No promises." She said before pulling out a familiar skull glove from her pocket. "Now hold still while I eject your spirit from your body."

"Wai-"

PUNCH!

He felt the punch hitting his chest before his soul get sent flying into a hot spring.

SPLASH!

"Gah! Hey! Too hot!"

Soifon shook her head before popping a soul candy and ate it as she ejected from her body. "Get out of the water boy. You aren't going to teach me to swim, but to run."

"Next time let me do it!" He yelled out while jumping out of the hot spring and sighed. "Now, you want me to stay like this or enter bankai?"

"I want to see how fast you can go in bankai, next I'll see if I can keep up on my own."

"Alright." He said before pulling out his blade and pointed at her. "Bankai!"

She blinked as the power flowed from Ichigo's body like waves in the ocean. 'It's as immense as last time, but maybe a little bit more.'

He slashed the air as he now held a tiny black blade in his hand and his outfit had flowing fabric. "Tensa Zangetsu."

'I still can't believe his Zanpakuto gets compressed instead of getting bigger.'

"Alright, try to keep up." He said before vanishing in an instant.

She blinked while a little surprised at the burst of speed. She tried to look around, but couldn't see him.

"Come on, are you gonna stand there and gawk or get to moving short stuff?"

"I'm not short!" She snapped before getting kicked in the back. "Gah!"

"Ha ha, you're too slow."

Soifon growled before kicking the spot, only to hit a rock wall. She then got kicked on the side and started to get very mad.

"Come on, you wanted me to help? Then push yourself to get fast if you wanna get that far."

She growled before flash stepping around at a lower speed and tried to catch him, and failed miserably each time. "Hold still not so I can kick your crotch off!"

"What's wrong? Getting angry? That's surprising coming from a captain."

She growled at that. "You will have your head split open!"

"Oh? Then come and try midget."

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

He chuckled before seeing her reaching for his leg, which he pulled away as he moved away as Soifon hit a rock wall, face first.

"GAH!"

He stopped on a rock and chuckled. "Ha! You are too slow for me. Heck, you're as fast as a slug!"

But before he could finish he felt something cold go down his spine.

"Bankai!"

'Oh crap.' He thought before seeing a large gauntlet appear from Soifon's right arm as it brandished a large missile.

"Jakuhō Raikōben!" She yelled before pointing it at Ichigo and sent the missile right at him.

BOOOM!

"GAH!" he flew back from the shockwave before righting himself. "Alright, so you caught me off guard, but that's pretty flashy for someone who wants to be fast."

She growled at that before aiming right at him with another missile appearing. "Just die."

"Not gonna happen. Getsuga Tenshou!"

A massive crescent energy slash appeared as the blade directed it at the captain.

BOOOM!

And made direct contact with the missile, sending both flying into separate hot springs in the process.

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

"Blah!"

Soifon growled while her bankai dissipated. "Boy, I hate you right now."

(Later)

Ichigo grumbled while drying his clothes behind a rock. 'She's really pushing my patiences! And rockets?! Really?!' he tried shaking the water off and sat down. 'If she's so focused on Yoruichi then she should have just gone all the way to Hawaii.'

An image of a tanned Soifon appeared in his mind.

'Yeah, that would make more sense then looking at me for help.' he thought while slipping his clothes back on. 'If she does this again, I will do more than just kicking her!'

As he was walking away from the rock, he saw Soifon already dried and meditating on a rock, although she looked pissed still.

'Wow, does she ever smile?' He thought before getting an idea and tiptoed behind her. He smirked before taking a deep breath and whispered. "Yoruichi is behind you and wants to be petted."

Her eyes shot opened and got up. "Yoruichi-sama?! Are you really here?"

"Ha! Gotcha!"

She turned and narrowed her eyes. "You dare use Yoruichi-sama's name in vain?"

"Don't blame me if you're gullible enough to fall for it."

She frowned before giving him a solid kick to the balls.

"AHHH!"

"Never. Do that. Again!" she glared while he winced and grabbed at his family jewels. "Next time I will remove them with my bare hands."

"Ah! Ok ok ok!" He yelled out. "Just don't castrate me! My goat beard of a father still needs me to have that when I get a girl!"

"Tch, then I feel sorry for any girl who would consider getting close to you with these." She said while Ichigo felt a tick mark forming. "Especially when it can't even reach the hole."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I got SOMETHING, what's your excuse?"

She frowned while looking at her chest for a second. "Large breasts are bad for mobility."

"Then why does Yoruichi have large breasts YET is faster than you?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

Soifon glared at him before moving her hand away. "Just teach me your secret of speed before I kill you in the most painful way possible."

"There is no secret, I just showed you what I have, did you already forget?"

"Just get up." She said bluntly.

He stood up with a wince and glared at her. "Do you ever bother to ask?"

She just stayed silent while stretching her legs from side to side.

'She's more annoying than her Zanpakuto.'

(Later)

"Alright, try and see if you can run around the place with your leg strength alone."

"Child's play." She smirked.

"Backwards and with your eyes closed." He added.

Soifon frowned at that before turning around and closed her eyes as she started to run.

'This is going to be either funny or ridiculous.' he thought sitting down to get comfy.

Soifon meanwhile was busy trying not to run into things. 'That boy is going to pay, after this training that is.'

That was when she fell into a hot spring to her right.

"Hot hot hot!" she yelled flailing around before jumping out and resumed running while hissing from the water.

'Ok.' Ichigo thought while closing his eyes. 'That was funny.'

(One hour of sleep later)

"Zzzz." Ichigo snores while Soifon was still trying to make it through the area backwards and blindfolded, which was giving her some difficulty.

'Come on, keep your senses open and don't falter!' She thought while running past some hot springs. 'You are a captain! You can do this!'

SPLASH!

Only for her to fall into one.

"Hot hot hot!"

(One hour later)

"Wake up!" yelled Soifon kicking Ichigo's side.

"Ow!" He yelled while getting up. "What the hell?!"

"That didn't make me faster in the slightest."

"..." he deadpanned at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, relax." He said while getting up. "Another way to get faster is to have weights placed on your legs."

"I know that boy, what do you think Yoruichi-sama taught me when we first began?"

"Then hold my blade." He said while giving her Zangetsu.

She grabbed it before feeling it grow heavy in her hands as she fell to the ground. "Eep!"

"That's heavy because of my power condensed into it so I can be fast. It's light for me, but maybe if you try lifting that up it might help you out."

She grunted while trying to pick it up. "Ugh! Ugh...gah! Ah!"

"Come on, if you wanna work your legs then use those to lift it. You wanna give me grief? I'll do the same to you."

"Ugh...boy...you're going down!"

POP!

That's when she felt her back give up. "AH!"

'Ow. That must hurt.' he thought as she let go and rubbed her back. "You gonna survive?"

"Gah." She groaned. "I'm...fine. Boy…"

"Are you sure? I can carry you to a hospital or something."

"I said...I'm fine!"

"Fine." He deadpanned before walking away and sat on another rock. "Then I'm going to sleep, keep picking my weapon up until you can lift it. Then start running with it until you can do it with your eyes closed."

"Fine!" She said while grabbing the blade again, only for her back to give out again. "GAH!"

(Later)

Soifon grunted while trying to lift Zangetsu, only to feel all her muscles getting inflamed. 'My body feels like it may snap if I keep this up!'

She kept on pulling on the blade's hilt before falling on her ass.

'Ugh….this boy is sadistic. Almost like that hat wearing bastard.' she thought while trying to catch her breath. 'And how is this going to help me get faster? I understand the weight but...is he trying to make me lose my arms or something?!'

"Zzzzz." Ichigo snored while laying on a rock right above her.

'I'm going to give him a rude awakening.' She thought before grabbing a rock and threw it at him.

It hit him in the head and woke him up before making him roll back and fall off the rock. "Waah!"

SPLASH!

And right into a hot spring.

"Bah! What the hell?!" He looked around before seeing a smirking Soifon. "Hey!"

"Did I interrupt your nap? My bad."

He glared at her. "If you like hitting people so badly, then you have enough energy to do fifty laps while dragging Zangetsu behind you!"

"I'm not going to lift that blade up, at least for now since my body is exhausted from lifting it for so long."

He deadpanned at her. "Just do the laps." 'Did she do this to Yoruichi?'

"Tomorrow, after some rest." she remarked walking past him.

"Hey wait, if you're going home, then the least you can do is bring me back home."

"You have legs, do it yourself."

"..." he frowned before getting an idea. "Oh? So you wouldn't do it for a picture of Yoruichi in the nude? She always tries to make me take a bath with her so I had some pictures of her attempts on hand." 'Hope this fools her until I CAN get some pictures of said cat.'

She stopped and turned around while stars sparkled in her eyes. "Give me them!"

"I don't know, after all you said I have legs and I should use them, so I think I'll do just that. Sleep tight, I'll make sure the pics are kept safe and sound from any perverts, or heck, just burn them so she doesn't get seen as eye candy, that's what someone with real respect for her would do, don't you think?"

"Just give me them boy!"

"Mmmm, alright. But only when you carry me back home like a reverse princess." He said while holding back some chuckles. 'She'll never do that.'

And cue Soifon appearing next to him and carried him in her hands, with some effort as he was bigger than her.

'Wait, she's really doing it?'

'He's heavy!' She thought before flash stepping out of the area.

(Elsewhere)

And right into his room as Soifon was sweating like crazy.

As for Ichigo, he was both shocked, embarrassed at being carried, and blushing red. 'Damn, she really wants pics of that crazy cat.'

She plopped him on the bed while expending her hand. "Pictures, now."

"Wow, you sure are kind of weird to go that far over naked pictures."

"Pictures." She frowned. "Now!"

He gulped hearing her tone before saying. "Um….I actually lost them. Apparently Hat n Clogs took them when he found out I took them. But I do have her in her cat form." 'Please don't get mad!'

"Show me."

He got up and looked into his closet before pulling out some cat pictures. "Here. Yuzu thought I took in a stray when I took them."

She snatched them and stared at them with stars in her eyes.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "One question, if you do care for Yoruichi, then why don't you get married?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "My family served Yoruichi-sama's family for generations. To even think about that would bring dishonor to both sides. I do care for her as a ninja appreciates their master, all plutonic."

"Says the woman who was quick to want naked pictures of her." he deadpanned.

And cue her kicking him in the junk.

"Gah!"

"Admiring a naked woman is the most honorable thing to do!"

"Ah….stalker…" he groaned while falling to his knees in pain.

"I am no stalker!"

"Prove...it…" he groaned.

"How?"

Ichigo groaned while looking at her. "Don't act like one...during training…"

Soifon deadpanned at him. "That's all? It's child's play."

"While...not hitting me...in the balls…."

That caused her to frown as she was getting used to kicking him in the balls.

"But if...you can't handle it, then I rest my case." he got out while the pain slowly faded away.

"...fine." She said with a sigh. "I will do that. But, in exchange you are to not act like an ass. You might be a temporary student of Yoruichi-sama, but you don't have the authority to abuse your power into a captain."

"Um, excuse me? YOU'RE the one abusing your power on me." he frowned. "You dragged me here and demanded I help you get faster, forcefully, so don't go giving me that bullshit. You're the one who's close to sneaking in and taking her panties in the middle of the night."

"How do you know that boy?!" She said with a blush.

"Wait...you actually do that?"

Soifon glared at him. "S-Shut up."

"You said it, not me." He said while imagining the woman wearing panties on her face and stealing bras left and right. "Anyway, just work with me. I'm willing to help you, but you need to stop treating me like trash."

"Then show me the proper respect as a captain."

"When you give me the respect as the guy who helped your asses against Aizen."

She frowned before taking a deep breath. "Alright boy. I shall try to give you respect, but you will have to respect me in turn."

"Alright, but I can't promise my tips are gonna make you as fast as me."

She smirked. "Once I reach your level I shall make sure you eat my dust."

"Don't get cocky."

(Later)

Soifon kept on running while Ichigo was following after her.

"That's it, just a few more laps and you can rest."

"I'm still able to run." She said while panting a little.

"Not if you push yourself too hard."

"I'm fine." She said before slowing down and panted.

Ichigo sweatdropped at that before stopping himself. He then saw Soifon taking a rest on the ground. "See what I mean?"

"Ah….ah...ah…" She panted before Ichigo gave her a bottle of water.

"Here."

She took it and started guzzling it quickly.

"Don't choke." He said while Soifon glared at him. 'She's almost like Karin, if she hated me and was more serious about being a tomboy.'

That was when an image of his sister getting trained by Soifon appeared in his mind.

'Oh kami….oh fucking kami!' he thought with a shudder.

Soifon looked at Ichigo while still feeling like he was still a pain in the ass. But was at least a little bit grateful since he could have just left her altogether.

'That scares me.' Ichigo thought while shaking his head. "So feeling better?"

"Yes, much, thank you."

"Your welcome, now if you're ready. I want you to try lifting my sword again, or you can do a few more miles of running around the town."

"For now, let me try the sword again."

He shrugged before putting his blade on the ground. "Then go ahead."

She grabbed it before grunting in pain. 'Come on, if I can just get it higher than last time!'

Ichigo saw her lifting the blade to her knees before crashing back down to the ground. "You just made history."

"Not funny." She said before trying again.

"Look, it's gonna take time, maybe we should try and figure out a schedule for this. Like maybe set a day where I help you out while I deal with my normal life."

"Like...ugh! What?" She grunted.

"Like every weekend?"

"Ugh….no. I have squad exams on those days." She groaned. "But...I heard from captain Hitsugaya that...you're school...has a track and field…"

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Either way." She said while picking it up to her hips. "I shall be attending your gym classes from now on. Head captain's orders."

Ichigo went wide eyed. "Wait what?!"

"You heard me. I am attending your school."

"Since when was that confirmed?"

"This morning, apparently he agrees that your town needs more protection from a captain. So I suggested myself since I have the most experience and speed out of the remaining captains."

"Wait, is that the real reason you dragged me here? You couldn't have said that sooner?"

"It was a part of my plan, but the real reason is." She smirked. "To get revenge for making me fall into hot springs blindfolded as well as dislocating my back."

He sweatdropped at the pettiness.

"And I took occupation of your closet. Apparently it's a high class living area."

"So...you wanna sleep the same spot Rukia did?"

"Yes." Soifon said while bringing the blade to her stomach, before falling backwards. "Eep!"

CRASH!

"Ow…."

"Well, on the bright side, I think you got it a inch higher than last time."

"Get this...blade...off me!"

(Later)

"Look, let me talk to my dad and sisters first before you come in."

"Fine."

Knock knock.

"I'm back." Ichigo yelled out before getting a kick to the face by his father. "Gah!"

"Ichigo! Where have you been all day?! You had me and your sisters worried sick!"

"Ow." He groaned while Yuzu walked out and saw Soifon.

"Who are you?"

"She's a fr-"

"I'm his girlfriend." She lied.

"Huh? But isn't Ich-nee already taken with Suzumebachi-san?"

Soifon went wide eyed and looked at Ichigo who coughed as Isshin was stunned.

"What?! Ichigo! Is this true?"

"What no! She's just a friend!"

'What the….what was he doing with my blade?!' Soifon thought in shock.

"Are you trying to mess with these girl's heart or try to date both at once? I need a clear answer!"

"I am not! And you know that Suzumebachi was in the moment on New Years!" He blushed.

"I don't know, that kiss lasted longer than a few seconds."

"But we're just friends!"

"I don't know."

Ichigo groaned with a blush while Soifon looked annoyed.

"Who are you?" Yuzu asked Soifon.

"Soifon."

"What a pretty name." She smiled.

"Thank you." she gave a quick bow. "I look forward to being in your care while I stay here."

Issei looked at her before saying. "Don't worry, I will make sure my son doesn't try anything. Even if he is a two timer."

"I'm not a two timer!" he yelled while punching Isshin across the room.

Soifon sweatdropped as Kairn looked at her and asked.

"Are you like my brother?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a Shinigami too?"

"What? That's ridiculous, do I look like one?" she asked without losing her cool.

"Look, I can see the energy around you so don't act like a bitch to me." She said in annoyance.

Soifon narrowed her eyes at the 'bitch' comment. 'She's more rude than her brother, no surprise.'

"Karin." Yuzu said. "Don't annoy Soifon-san."

"She's the one being so cold, if she wants to stay with us the least she could do is tell the truth."

"On her own time." She said before bowing to Soifon. "Sorry about my sister, she's in a delinquent state right now."

"No I'm not!"

"It's alright, I've dealt with people like her before."

She smiled. "You seem to be a nice friend to Ichi-nee. I hope you can be a sister to us."

She blushed at the implication. "W-We're not that close! Let alone for something like that."

"Oh? Then why are you so close? Ichi-nee seems to like you." She smiled. "Even has dreams about you."

"Actually they're nightmares." Ichigo said.

She looked at him. "But you were moan-"

"YUZU!" he cut her off with a blush. "You misheard!"

"But-"

"Misheard!"

Soifon looked at him while feeling like living in his closet was the most idiotic thing she has ever done.

(Later)

Soifon looked at Ichigo while in the closet. "What did you do to my Zanpakuto boy?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. I heard your sister and I can tell from your face that you did something to my blade. So spill it."

"I didn't do anything." He frowned. "She was the one that kissed me!"

"So you two shared an intimate moment?"

"No! We watched the ball drop on New Years! And we just threw snowballs and apparently she told my folks she was my girlfriend." He frowned.

"Or you could just be lying to my face to save your own skill." She countered.

"It's all true!"

Soifon rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying!"

"Then prove it. Say that you aren't harboring feeling to Suzumebachi."

He grumbled. "I don't have feeling for her! Heck she's not as cute as you are."

"...what?"

He blushed. "I-I mean that she is nothing to your natural beauty." He then blushed again while Soifon turned a bright red. 'Oh no, trying to keep her from getting mad did the opposite! I opened my mouth and didn't think!'

Soifon blushed while looking away. "I-I see….you have tastes boy." 'Was he courting me?'

'Wait, she's not gonna try and kick me in the nuts again?' He thought in surprise.

The captain took some deep breaths before moving to her side and faced the wall, still red in the face. "I...I will wake you up tomorrow….night." 'My heart can't handle this!'

"Um...you gonna be ok?"

"Yes." She said while trying to keep from fainting. "Now good night."

Ichigo blinked while feeling like he dodged a bullet yet got hit with a sledgehammer in the balls. "Yeah, good night." 'Oh kami...I just screwed up didn't I?'

(Timeskip)

Ichigo sighed while in his class room, and waiting for Soifon to show up, which was hard as she didn't appear for class for the last three days due to 'finding gym a more suitable exercise' in her books. 'Wonder if she had second thoughts and went back home.'

"Ichigo." Said Keigo. "I got some magazines and you might like them."

He looked at it and saw it was a magazine full of scantily clad cat girls. "Not in the mood right now."

"Aw! Come on! They're cat girls!"

"Again. Not in the mood."

He pouted just as their teacher walked in with a smile.

"Good morning class, today we finally can introduce our new exchange student."

And cue Soifon jumping from the window and did a backflip before landing on the ground next to the teacher as she wore a students uniform with boys pants instead of a skirt.

"Soifon….that's it, she didn't inform us of any last name."

"It's Fēng Shāolíng. But Soifon is better for my personal use." She said bluntly.

"And she'll be staying with us for the rest of the seminar. Please take care of her while she stays."

The class looked at her with mixed feelings as Keigo looked at her chest.

"Wow she's flat." He muttered to Ichigo.

KICK!

Only to get an air kick to the face by Soifon. He flew back and hit the back wall with Ichigo wincing.

"Idiot cur." Soifon growled before looking at Ichigo and got an idea. "Oi, Ichigo. Once I'm done cleaning the trash up, want to have some lunch? Just promise me you don't go crazy tasting my juice. I only have so much." 'He he he.'

"Huh?" he looked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, the other juice."

He blinked while the students muttered to each other. He then slowly let that sink in before turning red. "What?!"

She just winked at him before kicking Keigo a few times.

'Why me?!'

(Much later)

Both sat on his bed while Ichigo was still flustered from her extensive teasing in school.

"Why do you say something like that in the classroom!?"

"Because I felt like it."

"You made me the school gossip!"

"So?"

"Now they'll think you and I went that far!"

Soifon looked at him in the eyes. "It's an eye for an eye boy. You embarrassed me now I'll do the same to you."

Ichigo frowned. "That's stupid!"

"It was still my way of getting revenge."

"I could do much worse and you know it."

"Like what?" She frowned.

Ichigo moves closer to her and said. "You are a dwarf."

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"I'm not a dwarf!"

He rubbed his cheek. "Fine, you're not a dwarf. You're a goblin."

SLAP!

"OW!"

"Nor am I a goblin!"

Ichigo grumbled. "Fine, you're a little pixie with wings. Happy?"

"I suppose that will do, boy."

He looked at her again before adding. "You also look like a princess." 'Of hitting me in the nuts that is!'

That made her blush and look away.

"What?"

"Boy….you're playing with a maiden's heart. Stop before I sting you to death." She said while trying not to faint.

"Wait, are you...getting flustered?" he asked with a chuckle.

"S-Shut up boy."

"You are! Oh kami, so you are a girl after all." he chuckled making her turn beet red.

She got up and walked into the closet before closing it.

"..." 'Wow, she's really innocent with getting compliments.'

(Much later)

"Run faster!" Ichigo yelled out while both were running in the early morning as Soifon was wearing some tight pants and a tank top that Karin gave her for her morning exercises.

"I am, but this gigai is slowing me down!"

"So? My body does the same but I'm faster than you." He teased as Soifon blushed.

"Just stop acting like Suzumebachi! It's embarrassing having two people like that!"

"Oh relax, I'm just trying to motivate you." he called before finding her running past him which caught him off guard.

"Just keep up." She said with a smirk.

"Oh it's on now." He said before running after her, not knowing that Soifon's blade was materlizing right behind him.

Soifon chuckled before turning around, only to trip and fall right into Ichigo and sent them falling to the ground as the shinigami landed head first onto his chest. Her face turned red along with Ichigo.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice as Suzumebachi appeared and landed on Ichigo's head. "Are you two trying to get laid? Because I saw him first."

Both their eyes widened before he sat up quickly with the small girl frowning at Soifon.

"Well?" She frowned. "What's going on here?"

"Suzumebachi, what are you doing here?" Soifon said with a light blush.

"Making sure MY boyfriend is safe and sound like I do every day." She said while patting Ichigo's head. "And yet, when I saw you two flirting with each other, I started to get really pissed. Really, you have a cat! A cat! You shouldn't steal other people's boyfriends from under their noses."

"I-I'm not trying to steal him!"

"Bla bla bla." She said annoyed. "Remember, I'm still part of your soul. I can sense those feelings bubbling in you and I don't like it! Go steal another boy!"

"Don't give me orders!"

"Then fuck off and stop stealing my boyfriend!" She snapped before entering her human form and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

Said boy turned red with Soifon frowning.

'I'm not interested in this annoying child in the least.' She thought while still red in the face.

Suzumebachi turned to Soifon. "I know you like him, stop being an asshole though. I saw him first!"

"I don't like him!"

"Then why are you red?!"

"Because you're pissing me off!"

"Oh ha ha. That's original, yet you got flustered by his flirting, and yes. I. Fucking. Heard. EVERYTHING!"

"I don't like him you annoying bee!"

"You are lying to yourself bitch!" Suzumebachi growled before getting into her face. "And trust me, you like my boyfriend!"

"I do not like Ichigo!"

"Then come at me slut!"

"I am your master and you will do as I say! Now get back in your blade!"

"No way!" She growled. "Not until you not only confess, you also fight me you dwarf!"

"I AM NOT A DWARF!"

"You. Are. A. Fucking. Dwarf."

SLAP!

The girl reeled back and held the spot before glaring at Soifon. "Oh it's on now!"

Ichigo watched them fighting each other while feeling like he was going to get hurt later on in the day. 'Why me?!'

To be continued.


	103. Zita and Dib

Crazy trouble with love

Zita and Dib

Series: Invader Zim

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You'll see, you'll all see, they're real, aliens are real and they walk among us!" Declared Dib to his classmates as skool let out. "The truth is right in front of you all!"

And as usual everyone rolled their eyes and ignored him, running out of the building and leaving him in a cloud of dust.

He let out a tired sigh before seeing the alien of the skool walk by with a smirk.

"Tough luck puny Dib, maybe tomorrow you can try and convince them of that foolish story you have involving a hairy ape man with giant appendages, you almost had them bahahahaha!" Zim laughed as Dib growled and glared at him.

"Just you wait Zim, one of these days I'll show everyone what you are and then they'll see, they'll all see!"

"I'd like to see that day, it may be the day when your puny planet becomes useful for the Irken empire." He mocked while walking away making Dib clench his hands.

'Damn it, I have to find proof, I need data I need…. I need help, I can't expose Zim on my own.' He thought before heading home on his own and looked at the ground. "But who can help me? Gaz wouldn't be interested unless it affected her precious games, and dad thinks I'm a complete loon! For a man of science he's quick to ignore something which practically IS science!"

He looked around before seeing a store for glasses and gasped. "That's it, I'll get help from the swollen eyeball!" He smiled and rubbed his hands before recalling the whole 'waffle' innocent which caused them to not help, at all, not once. He frowned and let out a tired sigh before sitting down against a pole. "Oh what's the point? Not even they could help me. It's like the world is against me getting the truth out when it could literally save it. Am I supposed to just sit back and let Zim do whatever he wants?" He muttered, unaware that he was being watched. "Maybe it's for the best, it's not like any of Zim's plans work anyway."

The pair of eyes watching him saw him get up and walk down the road with a slump. The figure began steathfully follow him as Dib sighed.

"I guess I've never been useful, everything I try to do backfires." He muttered while rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. "If I keep this up I'm bound to get sent to the loony bin. I guess it's true what they say, people ahead of their time aren't taken seriously."

Right as he walked past an alley a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him, pulling him in as his eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Keep it down Dib." Frowned the person who let go and was shown as Zita.

"Zita, what are yo-" Dib started before she covered his mouth as she saw a van stop in front of the alley with the swollen eyeball symbol on it.

"Don't speak a word until they leave."

"Did you see where he went?" Said a figure from the driver's seat. "How the hell did he get away?"

"Probably did something weird and crazy when he spotted us."

"Well we need to keep looking, we can't let any links to us be undone, especially with how mentally unstable he is."

"Agreed, command was very clear on our mission, Dib cannot be allowed to continue as he is."

"Let's check by his house, maybe he tried to go there?"

"It's our best bet." Remarked the other man as the van drove off with Dib and Zita watching them and the boy wide eyed in shock.

"Good, they're leaving, we have to get to safety Dib."

"Zita, what are you talking about? How did you know they were coming? And why was the Swollen Eyeball talking about me like that?"

"I'll explain when we get to my house, so keep close."

"No, tell me what's going on!" He shouted, making her groan.

"Dib, shut up or they're going to find us and kill you!"

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow with crossed arms. "Wait a second, I think I know what this is. You figured 'hey, maybe if I mess with Dib after skool it'll be fun!' and followed me here with your friends in the van helping. I mentioned the Swollen Eyeballs one time, but you think it's real funny don't you? Well forget it! I'm not gonna fall for your little prank, I've already had a rough day as it is."

"Dib, I'm not messing with you, ever since the waffle incident commands been trying to decide what to do with you, you know too much, but time and time again you have only proven to them that you are a failure and a liability, one they're not going to risk keeping around."

"Oh really? And how would you know? What, are you some kind of new member who joined?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm the founder's granddaughter, they've been training me since I was little and I've been a member longer than you."

"...What?!" Dib cried out with wide eyes while Zita quickly covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Keep it down!" She took her hand off while Dib was blown away. "It's true."

"But you….and them….me….uh….." he got out while looking stunned, lost, and a little like his brain just broke.

"Look, just trust me on this not being a prank and maybe I can help you."

"How?! If what you're saying is true I'm a dead man!" He cried before his eyes widened. "Wait, why would you help me, don't you hate me like everyone else at school?"

"I'm gonna in a sec if you don't LISTEN and follow me." She glared. "Or would you rather let those guys in the van find you and take care of you?"

"...I'll listen." he said meekly as she nodded.

"Damn right you're gonna listen." She muttered to herself as she looked around. She gave the signal it was clear before they sprinted down the street with her keeping an eye out. "Just stick close and don't draw attention."

"Ok." He said as he followed her. 'I have so many questions!'

Eventually the two arrived at a normal looking house with Zita getting in via a retinal scan and ushered him in before quickly making several electronic locks engage. "Alright, that should do for now, I already disabled the microphones around before I went to skool."

"Can I ask my questions now?"

"Not yet, wait until we're in my room."

"Wait, your bedroom?"

"Yes."

"As in, your own private room?"

"Yes Dib, god you root around garbage yet get freaked out over going into a girls room?"

He blushed before getting dragged by the sleeve up some stairs before they entered a room which had a few lavender plushies, a bookcase, and numerous computer screens that were on the desk, walls, and ceiling. "Woah….that's a lot of monitors."

"When you're born into a family of conspiracy theorists you get paranoid quickly." She said as she quickly checked the monitors. "Ok, we don't have much time so you can ask two questions."

"Ok, what in the world is going on?!"

"I already told you, the swollen eye-"

"Not that! I mean WHY do they need to kill me?! I've been a loyal member since I joined and have been doing nothing but trying to help them learn about Zim, who, as I've said over and over, is an alien trying to conquer the Earth!"

"And you just answered your own question, the reason they want to kill you is that you won't shut the hell up!" She groaned, making him look at her in shock. "What do you think the swollen eyeball is exactly? Some public group that's trying to tell the world about aliens and monsters?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them PUBLIC, but yeah."

"Dib, the whole point of the society is to deal with supernatural and otherworldly stuff like that QUIETLY. In case you haven't noticed, the people around here make a donkey look like Einstein. What do you think they'd do if it became public knowledge that aliens were coming to take over?"

"They would all unite together to stop them!"

"No you idiot, they would all panic like chickens that lost their head, they can't handle anything that is outside of the norm, remember when your sister could only taste pork? Everyone went apeshit over something small like that, imagine what they would do over something like an alien invasion or bigfoot?"

"Um...well I mean it might be much-"

"Much? Dib, they would freak out if a new soda came out that DIDN'T have sugar, that's how low intelligence they have. The Swollen Eyeballs try to do the job of keeping the Earth save by doing it secretly, and your claims aren't helping." She frowned. "First off, whenever you try to show proof of Zim's true self, you don't bother to show complete and irrefutable proof. The society requires no questions asked proof that it's real, not constant videos that seem harmless or something people can argue against."

"Well sometimes I-"

"You never have proof, you always just yell at Zim, take notes, get humiliated, rinse and repeat. And another thing, what is with your sources, I've been in your room and you have no real reports of the supernatural, only clippings from tabloids and magazines for conspiracy theorists, aka garbage! Not all supernatural creatures are bad like Zim, in fact we made peace with the yetis and bigfoots, what do you think those natural parks are for?"

"Wait what?! I mean, you actually-hold up! You've been in my room!?" He cried out with wide eyes while wobbling. "A girl...was in my room, and it wasn't my sister?"

"Get your act together Dib, yes I was in your room, I was sent to study you and figure out how serious you were and how much you knew, you might have a high IQ, but you don't use it. Right now you're just a crazy kid going through a phase, one who knows way too much." She said coldly, making him flinch. "I even have reports of you summoning a demon to kill the alien! What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey! That never would have happened had people believed me! I've been looked at the crazy kid for years since I could walk! And you just admitted what I've been trying to tell people! If you knew Zim was an alien this whole time, why didn't you do a thing? Why not take him in to be dissected or just lock him up? If the Swollen Eyeball is meant for something like that, then you have walking talking proof right in front of you!"

"Yes, a walking talking creature with superior technology that it keeps dropping every time one of his ridiculous and over the top plans fail, we know Zim is real but the fact of the matter is that he isn't that big a threat to us, sure sometimes his plans almost work but you stop it before we can intervene, and if you, a child, can stop him how truly dangerous is he?"

Dib opened his mouth to retort while Zita crossed her arms, but shut it and looked away. "Well...h-he tried to roll Mars over Earth to squish everyone! I had to use Mercury to stop him! And I actually met Agent Dark-"

"Stop right there!" She covered his mouth. "The group doesn't allow for members to know each other's identities in their personal lives. The only one allowed to know is the leader himself, and he was nice enough to let me know. This is also the reason they wanna get rid of you. The more you go around with no proof of stuff to normal people acting like a nutso, they think you'll start spouting everything you've done with the group, that's why they want to silence you, for good."

"But I'm not a threat, I'm on your guys side!" He said quickly before paling. "Wait...why ARE you telling me all this, from the sound of it you have no reason to help me or keep me alive, so why are you protecting me?"

"Because I might have been raised to be a future member, but I don't wanna see someone lose their life over trying to help us. Plus, consider it a little bit of pity from every one of the kids mocking you."

"But how are you supposed to help me? Right now they'll be at my house and realize I'm not there. Wait, what are they gonna do if they see my sister?"

"Dib, I've seen your sister, I'd worry more about what she'll do to them, and why would they come here to look for you in my room, according to their data we haven't interacted before."

"Because….Because….huh, actually you make a good point, again, but still! I'm a dead boy walking." he sighed sitting down on his knees. "All I wanted was to help out and warn everyone, but now I'm gonna lose my life before I even graduate."

"Maybe not, there might be a way to make this up to them." She said with a grin. "Prove that you're a vital asset, start taking this seriously, beg if you have to, don't just give up."

"Are you kidding? As soon as they find me they'll take me away in a straight jacket."

"Then fix what you've done. You need to find authentic proof that Zim's an alien. Even if they already know, if you can prove you can get real results WITHOUT spouting it off, then it'll be a sign you've improved, then try groveling and begging, brown nosing might also help."

"Alright, alright, so all I have to do is get solid proof about Zim, right?"

"Yes, and maybe one of his inventions, the higher ups love getting their hands on the charred remains of his inventions, I imagine they'll turn a blind eye to you if you give them a fully working one."

"Easier said than done. I've been able to sneak in a few times, but I hardly EVER get to reach the inner core of his base."

"Then we'll work together, and we don't need his ultimate secrets, just something that hasn't already exploded." She said as she began to hit some buttons as pictures of Zim's house appeared on the monitors.

"Then we need to get some equipment. Any chance you have any stealth technology? Those gnomes are tricky to handle."

"I got them, I also made sure to grab some in your size, they're in my closet." She said as she looked at the monitors. "I think our best bet might be to come through the roof, does this house have any weaknesses?"

"Not the house itself, but there might be a weak link we can exploit called Gir."

"You mean his robot?"

"Yup, and I know just what to do." he smirked.

At said house, Gir was watching TV while eating a plate of burritos and humming to himself. "I love the angry monkey show!" He laughed with a smile before hearing a knock at the door. "Who is IT?"

"Pizza!"

"Oh boy, Pizza! I get pizza and burritos!" He cried happily as he raced towards the door. He opened it up and saw Dib and Zita standing there with stealth suits and goggles with Dib holding the pie.

"Hey there, want some pizza?" He waved it over the robot's head.

"Uh huh! Pizza!" He cheered before Dib tossed it on the lawn making him run out and jump on the box while the kids raced inside and locked the door.

"Is it always that easy to get inside?" Zita asked in shock.

"Yeah, his robot is a bit crazy and easy to trick."

"See, that was information we would have liked to know Dib."

"Gee, maybe next time I'll go visit your secret base. Oh wait, I'm not allowed." He deadpanned while looking around the living room. "Just be warned, Zim might try and come up from the toilet in the kitchen."

"The what in the kitchen?" She asked in confusion. "Why would one be there and why would he come up it?"

"Probably because he has no idea what a real human house is." He remarked taking a picture of the ceiling with numerous cables. "But something occurred to me, why would you go to skool if you're practically in the organization already? Wouldn't your grandpa want you to go to school abroad or something?"

"Simple, I was originally here investigating Ms. Bitters, she is definitely not a normal human being." She said as she looked around the house, tapping on a wall here and there.

"I never said anything because she creeped me out. Like her eyes were staring into my soul." He remarked while hearing something and looked at the toilet. "Zita, hide!"

She nodded as they both ran and hid behind the couch right as Zim rose out of the toilet.

"Gir! Where are you, I hit a burrito coming up, have you been flushing food down the toilet?!" He yelled stepping out of it and looked around. "Gir! Where are you?"

"Pizza!"

"Are you outside?!" He cried as he made his way to the door and opened it, stepping out before Zita rushed over and slammed the door shut behind him and locking it. "Hey! Who's there!? How dare you lock Zim out of his home!"

"That…. Was surprisingly easy." She said in surprise as Dib got out from behind the couch.

"Don't lower your guard just yet, that backpack of his has tools to help him. We better get downstairs before he breaks the door."

"Right, to the toilet!" She ran to it and grimaced. "Um, you sure-"

"Yes." Replied Dib with a straight face before stepping in and flipped the switch as he went down it and called up. "It's an elevator!"

"... This is one secret I'm taking to my grave." She muttered as se stepped in as well and flushed herself. She looked around as it was a see through elevator while seeing the ground and dirt along with numerous long mechanical cables that stretched all the way down. "This is amazing! It definitely makes up for the toilet part." She said in shock as she reached the bottom.

At the bottom it showed a hallway with high technology with Dib taking numerous pictures all around.

"You see? All of this stuff was right under a simple house and not one person would know. Thinking back I actually feel pity for all the other people."

"Over what, the fact that a brain dead dog is smarter than 95% of the town?"

"That apparently I'm one of the only kids in skool who could probably pass with flying colors while they barely get by. That's how ignorant the skool is, but I suppose I did come off like a maniac."

"First off I go to skool too and I think I'm doing better than you over the fact I don't miss class to scream about aliens, and secondly of course you came off like a maniac, you never spent time with anyone or tried to gain any of their trust, you just screamed your beliefs and hoped they would believe you."

"Well just help me get enough pictures, we need to find authentic alien stuff that proves it couldn't be made here on Earth. Hmm….ah ha!" Dib ran over to a console with numerous symbols across it. "An alien keyboard with unknown language."

"That's good but I think a ray gun or something might make the higher ups happier.' She said as she looked at the large console. "Besides, we also have to carry whatever we take out through the toilet."

"True, but pictures don't hurt." he took several and looked around the area for something small enough.

"How about this?" She asked as she picked up a silver ball that had several glowing lines on it. "What do you think this is, a grenade?"

"My guess is it's some sort of thermal detonation device, probably to form some sort of black hole."

"Perfect, small, dangerous and definitely not made on earth, let's take it and get out of here."

"Wait! We can't leave with just that. What if I'm wrong? For all we know it could be something he made to prank me and has nothing in it. I'm gonna show them I'm serious, then I'm gonna find as much proof as possible. There's no way I can take the chance or I'm dead, literally."

"Fine, just hurry, we need to be out of here before Zim gets back inside."

"Relax, with two of us here even if he does find us, we can take him out. Um...you DID bring some weapons with, right?"

"Not to fight an alien! This is a recon mission Dib, not an assassination, the plan was not to engage with Zim."

"Which means that's a no." He sighed before they heard the sound of the elevator. "Crap, he's coming!"

"We need to hide long enough for him to get far enough away from the elevator for us to get on and get out of here!"

"No! We can take him!"

"Dib! Put your grudge aside and listen! We are not to engage him, if we do we are both likely to get hurt and unable to fend off the swollen eyeball if they catch us, or worse, we lose the evidence that will keep you alive!"

"Well if we use this thing to threaten him, we can actually find out just what it is. Besides, right now the only thing I want is to give him something he's had a long time coming, revenge!"

"Revenge is useless you idiot! All it does is make idiots rush to their death, and what are you going to do if it turns out that thing is useless or so dangerous you can't use it?"

"Um…." He responded just as Zim reached the bottom with wide eyes.

"Dib?! So it WAS you who dare sneak in here! You and your sis-wait, who are you? You're not the Dib monkey's sister."

"I'm agent Zita and we are leaving, if you don't let us go our entire organization will lay siege to this place and expose you, making your attempts at conquering this world fail." She bluffed with a frown.

"And we'll use this!" Spoke Dib grabbing the orb and held it up. "You know how dangerous this thing probably is, right?"

"You mean cleaning sphere?" He raised an eyebrow.

"...the what?"

"The cleaning sphere, you throw it on the ground and it releases a cleaning gas that kills all germs." He said as Dib deflated.

"So...it's not a weapon?"

"Nope, but this is!" He declared before hitting a red button before the wall opened up to reveal an Irken blaster which he grabbed and aimed at them. "Farewell Dib! May you and your...um...uh...girl! Be vaporized into itty bitty atoms!"

"Dib no!" Zita called as she quickly lunged at him and tackled him to the ground before Zim could fire the gun at them. The blast went over them and blew a hole in the wall. "I told you!"

"We're gonna die!"

"No we're not, we just need to get to the elevator and we'll be safe!" She pulled out some small balls from her pocket and threw them out before a smokescreen came up from them. "Keep your head down and don't stop moving!"

"R-right!"

"Give up puny humans, you will die for trespassing in my base!" Cackled Zim firing randomly around the smoke.

"Come on Dib, just keep moving!" She called as they got closer to the elevator.

"Wait, I need proof!"

"Just keep the damn ball, it's definitely alien and we know what it does!"

"No!" He spoke making her stop with a frown. "I'm taking this more serious and not taking any chances! You go ahead, I'll catch up!"

"Dib don't be stupid! We're literally under fire from a trigger happy alien!"

"Exactly!" He smirked before running back. "Hey Zim! Over here! I'll bet you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with that little pea shooter!"

"Die human Dib!" he cried as he aimed the gun at him and began to fire at him.

"Dib!" Yelled Zita while the boy ducked and rolled out of the way with her looking between the scene and elevator while Zim laughed harder. "Damn it you're gonna owe me for this!" She muttered before rushing towards the distracted Zim

"After so long you will be-hey! Let go of that!" Yelled the alien as Zita grabbed it and tried yanking it from him..

"No!" She shouted as she kicked him in the face, making him cry in pain as he loosened his grip on the gun. She took it back and smirked before looking it over. "Wow, this could put a regular rifle to shame."

"Give that back to Zim!" He cried as he tried to grab the gun back.

"No way." She smirked kicking him back while running to the elevator. "Let's go Dib! We got what we came for."

"Right!" He said as they bolted to the elevator.

"Zim will get you for this, both of you!" He called out while coughing through the smoke with the two kids heading back upstairs.

"I can't believe we got it! I'm gonna live!" Dib laughed as they ran out of the house as Gir ate a pizza on the lawn.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, we need to get to them-" She was cut off when the van from before skidded in front of them with the men getting out with shock staffs. "First."

"Dib, prepare to be neutralized." Said one as they turned on the shock staffs.

"Wait wait! Please, hear me out!" He spoke up quickly while grabbing the blaster and held it out. "Look, I get why you came here, but I just need some time to talk to the Swollen Eyeball members face to face! Um, well metaphorically speaking that is."

They stared at the gun before turning to each other and began whispering.

"Um, is that a good sign?" He asked Zita nervously.

"Most of the time? No."

"Oh… should I be running then?" He asked as they turned to him.

"Agent Mothman, give us the gun and we will discuss your usefulness to the organization."

"Of course! Take it, go ahead." He urged while one man took it and brought it into the van. "So does this mean you're not going to kill me?"

"Kill you? No that would be too much news if it got out, we were going to ship you to Siberia where you would never be able to tell anyone what you know."

"Wait what? But Zita told me you were gonna kill me."

"We haven't killed anyone since the fifties, no one will join an organization that kills them." He said as they got into the van as Dib turned to Zita in confusion.

"Zita? What are they talking about, you said they would kill me!"

"Well that's what I figured. I mean they taught me how to use weapons and fight, so I thought they would go ahead and do that to any loose ends." She said as she rubbed the back of her head and looked away.

"She's lying, we taught her everything, including protocol." Called the man from the van before they began to drive away.

"Wait, so you purposely lied to me from the very beginning!"

"Well…. Kind of?" She said nervously.

"Why?!"

"Maybe I didn't want to see you leave?" She muttered as she looked away.

"Wait, say that again."

"I said I didn't want to see you leave!" She frowned with a light blush on her face. "There, did you hear it that time?"

"You didn't want me to leave? But why, I thought you hated me!" He asked in confusion.

"Of course not. I just had to pretend to be as clueless as the others." She huffed looking away.

"But that doesn't really explain WHY you'd be worried if I left or not."

"Do I really need to explain why I'd be unhappy if the only male my age in probably the entire country who wasn't an idiot left?" She muttered as she crossed her arms.

"...oh my god." He spoke with wide eyes. "You...You…."

"Yeah, go ahead, spit it out Dib." She said with a blush.

"Like...me?"

"Yes! I like you Dib!" She shouted as they both turned red. "Are you happy now? Do I need to yell it out the window to make it clear?"

"B-But why?" He asked as she sighed.

"Because you're different, because even if your methods are a bit out there you're trying to help people by warning them of what you think the dangers are, because you can actually hold a conversation, because I think you're c-cute!" She stuttered before looking away. "So….well?"

"Well what?"

"Well do you like me back?!"

"I...I...well I mean I'm flattered and all...it's just…" He babbled while tugging at his collar. "This is a lot to take in…"

"Yes or no Dib?" She asked as she frowned and cracked her knuckles.

"E-Easy! I've never heard this from a girl before, cut me a little bit of slack." He spoke up with his hand out.

"Fine… do you want to head back to my house for now? We can wait for the organizations response there."

"Um, do I really have an option?"

"Well you can wait for them to come to your house or you could wait here in front of Zim's house until he comes for revenge." She crossed her arms. "And I doubt he's in the best of moods right now."

"DIB!"

"L-Lead the way Zita."

"That's what I thought." She nodded before dragging him away quickly while Zim rushed out coughing.

"Where is he, where are you Dib?!" He cried in anger as Gir looked up at him.

"Yummy!" He squealed licking at the grease on his lips and rolled around in the box with Zim yelling in frustration.

Back at Zita's house, Dib was sitting on her bed as she prepared a large monitor.

"Remember, just listen and don't freak out. Try flattering when you can, but not too much."

"Ok… what happens if they aren't impressed?"

"I might keep you hidden here and tell them you're in Siberia." She remarked bluntly before sending the call and moved out of frame. "Just don't let them know I'm here or they'll think I'm coaching you the whole way."

"Ok." He said before the monitors turned on to show several shadowy figures. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Good evening members of the Swollen Eyeball, this is Agent Mothman reporting in."

"Agent Mothman, previously we have decided that you were a liability, you were uneducated on our ways and threatened to reveal the organization and showed no results, evidence or anything of substance to us during your stay." Said the main figure bluntly, making him shrink. "But recently you have proved us wrong, the blaster you have given us is an incredibly valuable asset and we have begun reconsidering our previous opinion of you."

"Oh, thank you Agent Tut, and might I say you sound very healthy today."

"However!" He said, silencing Dib. "We have deemed you an asset….but one too unpredictable on your own, this is why we are going to be assigning you a handler, one who will keep you in line and teach you the ins and outs of the swollen eyeball."

"Oh, I completely understand, very good call." He nodded cautiously.

"But if you are to be given a second chance, you will have to do something rather against what your personality is." Spoke Agent Tunaghost. "You are aware of how….dense humanity rather is, correct?"

"...yes, why?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"We need you to try and come off like them, oblivious to the supernatural truth around. That is why we are wanting you to tell your class, in full view mind you, that you were making all your claims up. Knowing them they will believe it since their IQs are easily manipulative."

"W-What? You want me to go against everything I've told them?!"

"Yes, and to act like them, to make any possible enemy see you as just another idiot child, your handler will help you fit in."

"But I live for the supernatural!"

"We know, and we're not saying to stop, we merely need you to try and make others think like them, that it's all made up. For your family, merely say you finally realized they aren't real, but still interesting to read in your spare time. It's also recommended you let your father believe it as best as possible, if the world's smartest man listens, he's willing to help you and us easier without realizing it."

"B-Bu-"

"That is all, your new handlers code name is Deceiver, she will contact you soon." He said before the screens went blank.

"Oh man, how am I gonna do that? I know everyone can be stupid, but stupid enough to believe a sudden change in character? And my own dad wouldn't fall for that, he's the smartest man in the world for a reason."

"Yes, but you're a child Dib, everyone will chalk it up to you ending a phase and going onto a new one and as for your dad? Well, as the smartest man he's pretty busy already, how much time has he actually spent with you and your sister?"

"...huh, that could actually work."

"Yeah, and don't worry, I'll help you, I am your handler after all."

"Wait what?!"

(Later)

Dib looked at the skool with kids heading inside and gulped nervously. "I'm not so sure I can go through with this."

"Of course you can, I know you can do it." Zita said as she squeezed his hand with a smile. "And if you don't I'll kick your ass during training later."

Dib shivered hearing that while taking his hand away from hers and walked to the fountain, climbed on it, and took a deep breath. "HEY EVERYONE! LOOK HERE!"

Everyone turned to him, interested in the new spectacle that Dib was about to show them and getting ready to mock him for it.

He took a deep breath before sighing. "I...I WAS WRONG THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE SUPERNATURAL, NO ALIENS, NO BIGFOOT, AND ZIM IS JUST A NORMAL HUMAN KID!"

That made the kids confused and look at each other while muttering.

"I MADE IT ALL UP TO GET ATTENTION! I WANTED TO MESS WITH YOU ALL, BUT FROM NOW ON I'M GONNA BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

They were all silent for a few seconds before nodding and going back to what they were doing.

"Is...is that it? That's what I get for bearing my soul to them?" He muttered while Zita walked over with a smile. "All I could have done to get them to stop mocking me was tell a complete lie, and they'd believe it? Oh god, if the human race really is this dumb, how are we still alive?"

"Dumb luck and a few of the smart ones working their asses off." she remarked before they headed inside. "So, what did your dad say when he told you that?"

"He said it was natural for kids and teenagers to go through phases and then left to go get an award for being a genius."

"Well what did he say when you told him about...you know." She blushed.

"He said congratulations and to be safe." He said with a blush. "And he did some weird dance while singing how his son finally got a girlfriend."

"I'm glad to hear he gave us his blessing." She said with a smile. "Come on, let's go inside and collect info on Ms. Bitters."

"Thankfully I brought some garlic, if she's a vampire I'm not taking a chance." He muttered while making a fist before perking up. "Oh! That reminds me, are the Swollen Eyeball members going to make a move on Zim anytime soon?"

"No, they've decided to keep an eye on him and have us do annual raids on his labs to get more tech."

"You told them how to distract Gir each time, right?"

"Yes, pizza, tacos, and waffles or something shiny."

"Sweet, I can't wait to see Zim's face when he finds out his precious base is no longer protected. Maybe this'll make him stop his invasion and go flying back to whatever backwards planet he came from."

"Yep, but for now let's go and blend into the ignorant masses." She said as she pulled him close with a smile. "If you're good, I might go easy on you later."

"O-ok Zita." He said with a blush as she led him inside the skool.


	104. Gsptlsnz and Superman part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Gsptlsnz and Superman part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Clark began to slowly wake up from his sleep and yawned before sitting up and noticed the lack of a body beside him. 'Did she finally go home?' He thought before he began to smell eggs cooking. 'Well that answers that.'

He climbed out of bed and put his glasses on before heading to the kitchen and saw the redhead herself floating and waving her hand with the pans and spatula moving by themselves. "Good morning Gsptlsnz, what's for breakfast?" He asked as he sat down at the floating table.

"Hey Clark, just some fresh scrambled eggs. I would have made bacon too but there was none and when I tried bringing in a pig it grew wings and flew out the balcony."

"... Is it odd that a sentence like that no longer surprises me?" He asked as he rubbed his head. "So, what are you doing today? Perry said you asked for the day off yesterday."

"Well I figured maybe you and I could go and visit the beach."

"Alright, just please promise me there isn't going go be a sudden influx of mermaids or anything like that, ok?" He said with a sigh as the pan with eggs floated towards him.

"Promise. Besides, with the new bikini I've been thinking of wearing, I don't think you'll need to worry about one." She winked while making her own plate and sat across from him.

"Almost makes me wish I didn't have to go to work." He chuckled.

"What?"

"I still need to work, I won't be able to join you today."

"No fair!" She groaned with a pout.

"Sorry, but you only asked for a day off for you, not me, I like my job so I have to keep going to it." He said as he finished his eggs.

"You sure I can't just make you hit the lottery so you can quit? It wouldn't be hard to make it happen you know."

"I know, but then it wouldn't be much of an honest pay if it's taken from others, now would it?"

"I could make it so the lotto comes from Lex Luthor's pockets." She chuckled with a grin.

"Well knowing him it'd be blood money." He replied putting his plate in the sink. "You go ahead and enjoy the day off, just try not to burn the place down, or make it come to life, or...you get the idea."

"Fine, fine, I promise not to do any of that to a dangerous level, a girl's still got to have fun~"

"That's all I ask, now excuse me while I get dressed." He remarked before she snapped her fingers and he found his suit on. "You know you could put laundry mats out of business with service like that." He chuckled adjusting the tie.

"True, but where's the fun in that?" She asked with a grin as he walked out the door before frowning. 'Great, there goes my chance at showing off my wet body, I was even gonna get him to apply some sun tan too.'

She looked around before sighing and snapping her fingers, making everything start cleaning itself. "Where should I go now?" She rubbed her chin and idly floated around the apartment. "Can't go showing off my powers, people might freak out. Don't need to go shopping, have plenty of clothes." She muttered as she sat down on the bed. "Maybe some tv will help clear my mind?" She said as a large flat screen appeared in the air in front of her as it turned on.

The image flickered from static to show Lex Luthor smiling while in front of reporters.

"Mr. Luthor! Mr. Luthor! What are your thoughts on being let out of prison after your last crime against Superman?"

"I think the justice system saw me for what I was, a simple man trying to defend his livelihood against a menace wearing tights." He said with a smile. "In fact I have plans to make sure Lexcorp is the safest company in Metropolis, from burglars to super powered vigilanties."

"Mr. Luthor! What about the rumors saying that you're secretly planning to rule the city with an iron fist?"

"All lies my dear, I have nothing but the city's best interests at heart, why my company has been tearing down the ghettos to rebuild affordable housing, is that something a man who wants to rule Metropolis with an iron fist would do?"

"What about some people who say they can't get jobs to afford the rent because Lexcorp is hiring only select few?"

"Why that is not true, while it is true we usually do prefer applicants who have been to college degree, we do hire those in poorer financial situations as maintenance and cleaning, if they look hard we have a job for them." He smiled while more reporters tried to ask questions. "Sorry, but that's all the time I have for now, I must be off to get back to doing my job for you all, and this wonderful city we call home."

"I call bull, from what Clark's told me he's nothing but trouble, he's even tried to kill him before!" Gsptlsnz shouted angrily. "This foolish justice system is garbage! Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

That's when she felt a light bulb go off over her head, literally.

"That's it! I know what to do!" She shouted with a grin. "If no one will punish them the usual way, then how about I give them some good old fifth dimension justice?" She clapped her hands before a curtain draped over her. "But if I'm gonna do it, I need to make sure no one can recognize me. Time for my own alter ego." The curtain moved around as clothes were thrown out, some of which she hadn't been wearing before she stepped out with a grin. "Say hello to Madam Impossible!"

She was wearing blue boots that went up to her thighs and a blue and red unitard that had a hole to show off her impressive cleavage with a red coat that cut off at her belly with an M and I symbol on the back along with a domino mask over her eyes.

"Perfect, no one will suspect a thing. Lexcorp here I come." She smirked before snapping her fingers and vanished.

(At Lexcorp)

"Alright Mercy, now that we're away from those damn vultures tell me where we are on the kryptonite cannons, are they all operational?" Lex Luthor asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Almost, we have half of them operational, but the others are on hold due to lack of materials. They should be coming in tonight, and then it'll take another three days to get them set together before testing."

"Good, then start leaking plans of an illegal arms weapons deal that will go down at one of our warehouses the night after the testing, knowing Superman he'll pick up on it and fall for it with ease."

"Not on my watch!" Declared a voice making them look around in surprise before a small red box appeared before landing on the desk with Mercy pulling out her gun and aimed it at the box.

"What on earth is this, who are you?!" He shouted as he jumped out of his chair as the box's lid began to slowly open. "Toyman, is this one of your tricks?"

"Wrong!" Declared the voice before Madam Impossible popped out with confetti popping out with her while striking a pose. "Beware criminal, for I am Madam Impossible!"

"And who exactly is Madam Impossible?" He asked with a frown. "Are you one of Superman's allies?"

"You could call me more of a solo hero, but I wouldn't mind giving him a hand every now and again, now give up your evil ways and I won't bring down the hammer of justice on you and your evil ways."

"Now now dear, I'm not quite sure what you've heard, but I'm far from evil, I'm just an entrepreneur." He said as he reached under his desk and hit a button on the bottom. "Perhaps you've been misinformed by some shady news journalist, they're not uncommon in the city."

"Oh please, you are obviously evil, you even have a shark tank, that screams evil, just like your bald head!" She called as a hatch opened behind her as a large gun raised up that Mercy quickly made her way too.

"There's nothing wrong with having a rather exotic animal is there? Besides miss Impossible, I wouldn't worry too bad about me, but I would be worried about yourself."

"It's Madam Impossib-" She was cut off as Mercy fired a green beam from the gun at her as Luthor dived under his desk.

"Let's see you survive that, that blast was half kryptonite and half pure energy, no one can survive that, not even Superman!" He called out with a smirk while Mercy walked over as Madam Impossible dropped to the floor with a groan.

"Not so tough, huh?" She said with a grin as she lightly kicked Madam Impossible in the side.

"Not tough...but I would prefer...invincible!" She proclaimed standing up easily before snapping her fingers as Mercy suddenly found herself getting wrapped up by two random ribbons from behind her making the woman stumble back and tried tearing them off. "A weapon like that can't stop Madam Impossible!"

'She resisted the blast? Ok, so she isn't like Superman but obviously has some powers, maybe she can be reasoned with?' Lex Luthor thought as he stood up.

"See? I was right in what I said. Now you shall suffer for your crimes!"

"Now now, there's no need for violence, if you wish you can contact my lawyers and we can work out an arrangement." He said as he glanced at Mercy who was starting to look like a mummy as she lost the fight with the ribbons.

"The only arrangement that will be done is the one with your punishment. You won't weasel your way out of this one." She said as she approached him.

"Please my dear, everyone wants something, isn't there anything I could offer you to make you change your mind?"

"Hmm….well... I suppose there is. I've always wanted a brand new silver dollar." She smirked deviously.

"That can easily be arranged, go down to the bank and ask for one, tell them I sent you." He said before she snapped her fingers. He started to feel odd and looked down at his hands before going wide eyed since they were looking silver and feeling cold. "W-What is this?! What's going on?!"

"Why go to the bank when you can get me one right now?" She said innocently as he felt the rest of his body quickly becoming silver. "You know, I've heard people say you were made of money, I thought it would be fitting if that was true."

"No! You can't do this to me!"

"Of course I can, I'm Madam Impossible!" She said as Luthor's body became fully silver and metallic before he began to fall apart, his body becoming countless silver dollars with his face on each one of them. "And now you can help supply the city with more money and literally be with everyone at all times, you're welcome." She said as she reached down and grabbed one of the dollars. "Have fun being one with money Luthor!" She said before disappearing with a pop.

(Later)

"Oooh! That felt great! I think I get why Clark likes being a hero now." She giggled with a grin as she laid on her bed, the new Luthor dollar in a nearby drawer. "I think I wanna try that again!"

"Gsptlsnz? I'm home." Called Clark entering the apartment.

'Wait, Clark can't know that I'm Madam Impossible, it would ruin the surprise!' She thought as she snapped her fingers, changing out of her uniform and replacing it with a towel right as he entered the room. "Hi Clark, how was work?"

"Woah, sorry, I didn't know you took a shower." He spoke covering his face. "A bit of a heads up next time would be appreciated."

"Aw, do you not like what you see~?" She called with a smile. 'He's so cute when he gets flustered.'

"I never said that, but you don't exactly see me walking out in just my underwear."

"That could be changed if you want." She said as she raised her hand.

"Gsptlsnz don't, I'm good." He said quickly. "I had a hard enough day at work."

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"Apparently there's a new villain or something in town, whatever it was it took out Luthor, all they found was his assistant Mercy bound up in ribbons and a large pile of silver dollars with his face on them."

"Villain? Why that sounds odd, did they say what they looked like?"

"No, apparently all the cameras were off or broken and Mercy isn't talking, something about how 'she'll get her if I talk', so at least we know it's a woman."

"Well I'm sure this new 'villain' had a good reason for going after someone as big as Lex Luthor."

"Maybe, but for now this is a wild card, we don't know her limits and if she can take out Luthor who else is she going to go after? What if she hurts someone innocent?"

"I'm sure whoever they are you can stop them. I mean, you ARE the Man of Steel and could take down anyone."

"Thanks, but even I have weaknesses and I can't be everywhere."

"Well, I have a feeling this person is only going to go after villains, if she wasn't why would she go after Luthor?"

"That's the big question, but I can tell you Lois is drooling at the first big scoop she can get on her."

"I imagine so, who do you think she's going to hit next?" She asked curiously. 'Maybe I can learn of some new villains to hit tomorrow?'

"No idea, this city has plenty to choose from, which means I might head out on a patrol to make sure she doesn't strike so quick again."

"Alright, stay safe, can you at least tell me where you're going?" She asked as he began to take his suit off, revealing his superman costume underneath.

"Around the east part of the city, it shouldn't take me too long."

"Alright, have fun." She said with a smile. 'It looks like I'm heading to the west side of town.'

(Later)

"Ok, now if I were a villain, where would I be?" Muttered Madam Impossible moving around the air while tapping her chin. "Maybe I should start looking for villains Clark complains about?" She muttered as she made a list appear in the air. "According to this the nearest one is...toyboy or something like that."

She made the list appear into a radar and hit a button before it turned on. "This should find him no problem." She said before it began to beep rapidly. "Wow, he must be really close."

Meanwhile with said villain he was in a nearby warehouse full of warped versions of toys meant for destruction. He was humming to himself and was in the middle of building a large robot in the shape of Pinocchio.

"Soon, you will help me teach everyone what happens when you don't have fun." He hummed happily with his plastic smile. "Nothing like crushing a few city blocks to help you feel like a real boy."

"You know, I could think of a different way." Came a voice behind him, making him turn around to see Madam Impossible floating in the air behind him.

"Oh dear, I didn't hear you come in miss." He remarked with calmness while walking around the robot. "It's not very nice to barge in when someone's building new toys you know."

"True, but it's also not nice to turn toys into weapons, now is it?" She said as she casually brushed some hair out of her face. "You're Toyman, right?"

"That I am, and who might you be?"

"I am Madam Impossible, and I am going to deliver justice upon you!" She declared striking another pose.

"Oh? And what sort of justice is that?"

"The kind from the fifth dimension!" She said with a grin as she snapped her fingers.

His body began to glow making him look around confused before finding himself start floating up into the air. "Hey, what's going on?" He said as he looked at her in confusion.

"Well, I thought since you love toys so much maybe you'd be happier as one." She smirked with Toyman feeling weird as his body stiffened up with joints slowly forming on his hands.

"Wait, I don't like this game, stop i-" He started to say before he felt his voice go away.

"You don't have a problem playing 'games' with the city, so we're playing a real game." She remarked before Toyman started to feel his body shrink. She watched as his body became plastic as his jaw became hinged as he stopped shrinking, a lone ventriloquist doll left in his place. "There we go, now you get to have fun letting other people play with you instead."

She looked around and grinned as she snapped her fingers again, all the dangerous toys shrinking down to regular toys as the large warehouse transformed into a toy store. "Have fun Toyman." she made herself vanish from the area and appeared back at the apartment before replacing her costume with a nightie. "I wonder if I can talk Clark into having some fun tonight?"

With said man he was flying around the city trying to spot any trouble or that new 'villain' and was coming up empty. 'Are they staying low because of what happened to Luthor?' He thought as he saw several police cars racing through the streets. He took that as a sign to follow. 'Looks like I've got a lead.'

He followed them for a bit only to sigh as he saw them stop outside of what looked like the largest toy store he had ever seen. 'Toyman.'

The policeman knocked down the door and rushed in with guns drawn, but saw nothing but regular toys and a marionette puppet sitting beside a large pinocchio doll on the floor. "Be careful men, you never know what that freakshow has planned, we gotta find him and then get out of here." One of them muttered before seeing a podium with a familiar looking dummy on it. "Hey, check this out."

"Weird, this thing looks just like hi- hey, there's a note on it's chest." the officer picked up the note and read it while going wide eyed. "No way."

"What is it? What does it say?"

"It says...that this IS Toyman, and that Madam Impossible will clean up the city?"

They shared a confused look while Superman heard thanks to his super hearing and frowned.

'So she struck again, and I missed her. I need to give the whole city a once over in case she's close by.' He thought with a sigh. 'I hope Gsptlsnz isn't upset by the fact I won't be home for awhile.'

(Later)

"Oh Clark~" The woman from the fifth dimension called as the man of steel entered the apartment. "Is that you~?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late, Toyman was hit by Madam Impossible and I had to patrol the city to make sure she wasn't here." He spoke slipping into his sleep clothes while feeling her arms wrap around him. "How was your night?"

"Lonely until you came." She said with a smile. "Other then that I did have a little bit of fun, I'm also hoping to have some right now~"

"Gsptlsnz, remember what I said about us taking something like this slow?"

"I know, but it's been weeks!" She groaned. "That has to be long enough, right? What else do I have to do?"

"Well, a date or so might be a good way."

"I can work with that! How about next saturday?"

"I'm sorry, I'll be out of town then."

"Doing what?"

"Visiting my parents, I fly out to the old farm and help them out now and then."

"You mean I'll need to wait even longer? You sure I can't just 'persuade' the boss and give you some extra days off?"

"If I get too many days off they might think it's weird and think I'm getting special treatment." He replied while putting a shirt on and had an idea. "Actually, why don't you come with?"

"Wait, you want me to meet your parents?" She asked as her eyes widened in surprise. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Well my folks aren't too high strung so if you act like yourself and keep a downlow on your powers, I think they'll take to you just fine."

"Why, don't they know about your powers?"

"Of course they do, but I'd like to calmly explain it to them first. Shooting laser beams and having super strength is something they had time to understand and get use to, but the power to warp reality itself with a snap of your fingers might be a little bit more to see something. Just let me talk them down so they can brace themselves before showing off."

"Alright, if you insist, I'll need to make a good impression if I'm going to get their blessing." She chuckled with a smile.

"Oh ha ha." He smiled before noticing her nightie and blushed. "Uh...that's a nice number you have on you."

"Thanks, I thought you might like it, I was hoping it would help create a good mood for some fun." She purred with a smile, making his face go red. "But if you wanna hold off for now, I can control myself, but if you wanna get frisky later, I won't mind." She winked while rubbing his chest.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." He said with a blush.

(Later)

"Well, I can safely say it doesn't smell as much as I thought." She said as they landed in front of a farmhouse.

"Thanks I guess, now please behave." He said as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Aw, are you nervous about bringing me home to your parents Clark?" She smiled as they walked towards it.

"Considering your personality, you could say that." He said as they reached the front door and he knocked on the door.

"Aw come on, I'm on my best behavior for my future in-laws." She said before the door opened up.

"Clark sweetie." Smiled Martha walking out and hugged him with her husband following with joy. "Glad you could stop by."

"Hope we didn't take you away from any big business." Spoke his dad while giving Clark a pat on the back.

"No, it's not too crazy, but stopping by home is a nice way to unwind from it all." He said before Gsptlsnz cleared her throat. 'I guess it's now or never. "Mom, Dad, this is Gsptlsnz."

"Hi, I'm Clark's girlfriend."

"Oh? Well it's nice to meet you dear." Smiled Martha shaking her hands while looking at Clark. "I had no idea our son found someone special, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well, you could say it was a bit out of nowhere and spontaneous." He said with a sigh. "Since I met her she's been staying with me."

"Oh my, should we be expecting any grandchildren anytime soon?" His mom asked as he groaned and shook his head no.

"Don't worry Mathra, he'll give us some when the time's right, of course I certainly hope it's not when we're gone." Joked Jonathan patting his shoulder. "Why don't you two come inside and get comfy?"

"Of course, we'd be happy to." Gsptlsnz said with a smile as they followed the old couple into their house. "Any chance you have some embarrassing pictures of Clark as a baby?"

"Well it would be a bad idea if we didn't take plenty of pictures. Give me a sec and I'll get the family album." Smiled Martha.

"Mom, you don't need to do that." Spoke Clark with a sigh.

"Don't bother Clark, your mother has been waiting for you to bring home a girl so she could gush how cute you were as a baby with them." His father chuckled.

"Besides Clark, I just want a tiny peak, and maybe copies." Chuckled Gsptlsnz.

'Knowing her she'll probably copy the books instantly when mom isn't looking.'

(Later)

"He looks so cute!"

"He was, oh where did the time go, now he's a big shot reporter in the city with a beautiful girlfriend."

"Thank you ma'am, I do try to make myself look decent when I get up in the morning." She said with a smile as she looked over at Clark and his father who were talking in the kitchen. "So… do you know about Clark and his love of flying?"

"Well Clark can….wait, what do you mean?" She asked looking at the woman with suspicion.

"I mean the fact that he loves to fly...and wear red and blue tights."

Martha looked at her in surprise before closing her eyes and sighed. "I take it he already told you?"

"Yep, it makes him leaving during the night much less awkward." She said with a smile.

"I had no idea he trusted you so much to tell you a secret like that. You two must have a stronger connection than I thought."

"Yeah, though to be honest he's not the only one with powers." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mea-"

"Hey mom, could I talk with my girlfriend for a little, I was talking with dad who might need some help around the farm."

"Sure honey, after you're done could you go help him?" She asked as Gsptlsnz got up.

"Sure, we'll both help after we're done talking." She walked in to the kitchen while seeing Jonathan walk out. "What's wrong Clark?"

"Remember what I told you? I was gonna try and get them ready before telling them what you can do." He whispered.

"Oh right, I forgot, sorry." She said, faking innocence. "It's not like it'll surprise them, their son is a flying alien, right?"

"Still, I'm gonna try and tell them later tonight, but for now I do need to lend a hand around the farm since some of the help couldn't come in for the weekend."

"Ok, you got it." She said with a smile. "It'll be easy."

(Later)

"My Clark, your girlfriend is almost as strong as you are!"

"Yeah, guess it's in the legs." He remarked while he and his dad saw the lady carrying some bales of hay into the barn, two in each arm.

"I guess you would know, eh son?" His father asked with a laugh as Clark groaned.

'At least the hay isn't sentient.' He thought as Gsptlsnz walked out of the barn.

"That was fun, anything else we can do?"

"Well we do need to get some of the harvest in before it attracts too many crows." He said as he scratched his head. "I think that can wait until tomorrow, Clark wasn't the best with the tractors and it's to hard on my back to drive them anymore."

"Maybe I can get to working it just fine." She said as she rubbed her hands together, making Clark get a bad feeling.

"Do you have experience working with tractors?" Asked Jonathan.

"Not exactly, but I have a feeling I can get them running quite easily." She said as Clark put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, I doubt dad'll lose much crops to the critters tonight, better to lose a few ears of corn than have you accidentally crash a tractor."

"Come now Clark, don't you trust me?" She fluttered her eyes. "I won't make it too crazy, just enough to get it going."

"Not yet, wait until after I tell them at least." He whispered back.

"Clark? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing dad, just wishing her best of luck." He said with a sigh as Gsptlsnz made her way towards one of the large tractors. 'And hope it doesn't explode.'

The devious imp got on and looked at the controls. 'Alright, just add a little juice, but not too much.' She thought as she put her hands on the controls as a bit of energy entered the machine, making it roar to life. She felt it move and tried getting a feel of the wheel and moved it towards the corn stalks not harvested and tried to keep it steady. 'Ok, seems easy enough, drive over the corn to harvest it, no big whoop, right?'

"Say Clark, you didn't mention where you met her at. Is she working with you over at the newspaper?"

"Yeah, she got a job there and works with me, but I ended up meeting her before that on accident, apparently her husband, or ex-husband had been antagonizing me and obsessing over my red and blue version, thus ignoring her and she got fed up and left."

"Wait, you mean she knows about...wow, you must be heads over heels for her if she already knows that." Joked his dad.

"Let's just say she's someone I can trust to keep a secret, and can be helpful around the house." He said with a sigh. "Plus she isn't exactly a regular girl either."

"What do you mean by tha- wait, is she like you?"

"Well she has powers, but they're a bit different than mine. I'd like to explain more, but I wanna do it later with mom nearby since it's pretty big and more….big to take in, trust me."

"Ok, if you say so, though I do know one thing, she sure knows her way around the tractor." Smiled Jonathan seeing the corn get harvested without the tractor getting off track. "Did she have any old jobs on a farm? Maybe live on one when she was little?"

"I don't know, I haven't exactly been to her hometown." He said nervously as he saw her driving back. 'Or her home dimension.'

"Well so far she seems nice, for a gal who reminds me of those prepped up fashion models, she doesn't come off as arrogant like them."

"Yeah, she isn't really arrogant, plus she wants to make a good impression for you and mom."

"Well I'd say she's doing good so far." Smiled his dad before the tractor came back and let out a whistle. "Great work, you got every bit without having to back pedal."

"Thanks, I tried my best." She said with a smile as she jumped onto the ground. "Need anything else to take care of?"

"I think that's it, let's go inside and see if dinner's ready."

All three headed inside where Martha was trying to wave smoke away from the oven with the smell of burnt roast in the air. "I'm sorry, I took my eyes off it for a second and well...this happened."

"Clark, should I fix it?"

"Well...ok, just don't make it flashy." He said as she smiled and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the smoke disappeared as Martha gasped in surprise.

"Oh dear, what was that?"

"What's wrong?" asked Jonathan walking over to look at the oven.

"I don't know, for a second I thought the roast was burnt, but the oven seemed to start working again. Must have just been a loose wire."

"Yeah, these things can happen." She said with a smile. "The roast smells just delicious!"

"Why thank you dear, you take a seat while I get everything out and ready."

"I could always help Mrs. Kent." She said before looking at Clark. "By the way, I think Clark here has something to tell you both."

"Really? What is it?" Asked Martha while Gsptlsnz grabbed the plates.

"Well, the truth is, Gsptlsnz here is...well she's like me, but at the same time way different."

"That would be an understatement, technically I'm not even from this dimension."

Martha and Jonathan looked confused before Gsptlsnz snapped her fingers and caused the plates to start floating making them go wide eyed as they set down on the table by themselves.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I am Gsptlsnz, a being from the fifth dimension and your son's girlfriend." She said as she made herself float in the air with a smile.

"My word!" Gasped Martha.

"Like I said, she isn't exactly a normal girl.' Clark said sheepishly.

"I'll say you don't see that everyday." Remarked Jonathan.

"So… what do you two think?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you seem like a nice girl, I don't know what more there is to it." Said Jonathan with a shrug.

"And you do seem caring...I think we should take Clark's decision to heart. If he feels like he can trust you, then that's all that matters." Spoke Martha.

"Really? Oh thank you!" She cried happily as she floated down and pulled them into a hug. "We have their blessing Clark!"

"Easy there, we're not that far." He clarified. "She just has a tendency to get a little excited."

"Well I personally wouldn't mind, she's an amazing woman Clark and from what I can tell you two are already living together." Martha said with a chuckle.

"But I'm curious. If she has powers like that, does that mean she's a hero like you too?"

"No, so far she just works at the daily planet with me." He said with a shrug.

"I'm not into the hero business, tights aren't exactly my thing." She remarked floating back down at the table. "But enough about me, let's eat."

(Later)

"Clark, don't go!" Groaned Gsptlsnz as she tried to drag the man of steel back to bed. "I need you more here than at work!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to finish the article before they start printing."

"I can do that for you with a snap of my fingers, just get back to bed!" She urged with a pout. "What is a beautiful, danity, helpless woman to do while you spend your day at work? I could get attacked by a burglar, then who'll be here to save me?"

"You will, you're an all powerful being from the fifth dimension, helpless isn't exactly a word I would use to describe you." He said as he managed to get out of her grip. "Besides, last time you finished an article by snapping your fingers the word banana was randomly in it several times."

"I was thinking of something else at the time." She muttered with a faint blush.

"Relax, I'll be back in no time."

"Fine, but you owe me." She pouted.

"Promise." He said as he put his suit on. He waved goodbye before leaving the house.

"Great, now I'm alone… I wonder if Madam Impossible should make another appearance?" She muttered rubbing her chin. "There's not much to really see on TV, and with a bit less villains around might make his schedule open up more." She smiled as she snapped her fingers, turning into her alter ego. "With no one to keep him busy he'll have more time for me, watch out bad guys, Madam Impossible is on the clock!"

She vanished from the apartment and re-appeared high up into the city. "Now then, who should receive justice today?" She pondered as she made the list appear, though most of the names were crossed off. "Hmm….oh! Maybe I should give that Parasite fellow a visit, but I'll need some new threads to be on the safe side." She said as she snapped her fingers as a floating phone booth appeared in the air next to her. She flew in before a blur appeared as she flew out in what looked like a lead covering suit that left no skin exposed.

"There we go, I'd rather not find out if he can absorb my power or not." She said before she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Back over at the prison, Rudy was in the middle of watching a game show which had the contestants do pretty embarrassing stuff for big prizes. "Ha, that's right fatso, run for the money!"

"I still can't believe that freak is able to laugh it up while stuck in here." Remarked one of the guards in the security room. "If it was up to me I'd chain him up and throw away the key."

"Yeah, except we'd end up in chains for abusing the prisoners." Muttered the guard next to him before the video to Parasite's cell flickered off. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Probably a small shortage, it'll pass and go back to normal on it's own."

"Yeah, I guess so." He said with a shrug as the camera began to flicker. "See, it's already coming back."

"Yeah-hey! What the hell?" The guard blinked while on the monitor it showed Rudy Jones, not the Parasite, the former janitor who he was with said man looking shocked. "Someone get down to his cell immediately!"

In said cell Rudy was stunned so much he didn't notice the guards enter while he dropped on his bed. "It's...It's all gone…"

"Rudy, talk to us, what happened?!"

"I-I don't….she suddenly appeared and snapped her fingers and it...it slid off of me, like a banana peel and she took it…."

The guards looked lost with one guard holding his hand out to help Rudy up, and didn't feel tired or get knocked out.

"Sir, what just happened?"

"I think the Parasite just became no more. One of you call the chief of police, they need to hear this." He said as we cut to above the prison where Madam Impossible was holding a purple ball of goo in one and.

"Well, that felt good, his powers are gone and so is any ill effect they were having on him… but what do I do with this now?" She pondered tossing it up and down. "Maybe I'll put it in my closet in the back with all my old clothes." She pondered as she bounced it in her hand. "Though to be in my closet it's gonna have to look better than this."

She vanished and appeared back in the room before stretching the ball out a few times and flattered it against the floor before holding it up and saw it looked like a pair of body size pajamas. "Perfect, and here's a bit of fifth dimension pizazz to make sure it doesn't try to suck me dry." She chuckled as it glowed for a moment. "There we go, one more bad guy out the window."

She snapped her fingers as the new PJs disappeared into her closet before sighing. "Now what am I supposed to do, I think I got rid of most of the villains by now." she walked over to the closet and moved some clothes out of the way before spotting her swimsuit section. "Maybe it's time I took a beach day?"

(Later)

"Ah, this is the life, and I only had to punish three men so far." Sighed the redhead as she lied on a towel in a black bikini. She had an umbrella beside her while having sun lotion beside her while Clark walked over without a shirt and some trunks on. "Hey Clark, I thought you'd spend all day in the changing rooms." She joked.

"No, I'm good now… but where did you get the umbrella?"

"Oh some guy offered it to me when he tried to hit on me and grab my ass." She said casually.

"And where is he now?"

"Probably out to sea a few miles."

Clark raised an eyebrow at that making her sigh.

"Relax, I made sure no one saw me do it. Really Clark, we're here to relax, especially you."

"Fine, but bring him back to shore when we leave." He said as he sat down.

"I will, you just worry about relaxing, lately you've been so stressed."

"Well it's mainly because things are turning a bit weird. It's got a lot to do with this Madam Impossible."

"What about her, from what I've heard she's been dealing with all the villains, right?"

"Yeah, which is fine, but at the same time it feels odd. I've never really had a chance to meet her so I can't get a good feel on her, but the papers are saying she's been a big help and some are even saying me and her are in a relationship. I just wish I could find her and ask her directly why she decided to suddenly come here and help. I don't mind the help since she's not really hurting much, it just feels like her methods can feel a bit...unorthodox at times."

"I personally prefer the term impossible." She said with a smile. "As for why? Well it just so happened the villains were diverting my boyfriend's attention." She said as he turned to her quickly, eyes wide.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Huh? Wait, did I never tell you I was Madam Impossible?" She said as she held back a chuckle. "Must have slipped my mind."

Clark looked at her in shock before it all started to click. Her sudden appearance, dramatic nature, ability to do anything, odd choice for HIS villains to get punished, and the fact he never once met her in person. And how she seemed to show up while he was working.

"Might wanna close that mouth or you'll catch flies." She smiled closing it with two fingers before he shook his head and frowned.

"Gsptlsnz, explain yourself, now."

"What? Can't a girl give her boyfriend a hand with some of his problems around town?"

"I would have liked a heads up beforehand, and how come you never told me who you were?"

"Simple, because it was a surprise, I was tired of how they were trying to kill you and take up your time, the justice system didn't seem to be working so I decided to take care of them. Now I know how you feel about killing so I didn't murder anyone, they're all alive and well...so to speak, they still have their minds, what good is punishment if they aren't around to experience it?"

"Gsptlsnz, some of your forms of 'justice' aren't exactly what I'd call ethically sound."

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"You turned Luthor into a pile of money!"

"He was an ass and now he's giving back to the community, literally."

"You turned Toyman into a lifeless doll."

"A short man who wears a fake mask and makes dangerous toys for playing? If he wasn't a super criminal, I'd think we both know he'd be committing some other type of crime, and don't you say that isn't true."

"You turned Livewire into a living generator!"

"Hey, now instead of making blackouts she's powering the city, is that so bad?"

"And Rudy? You...well….ok what you did to him is less overblown, but you get the point."

"Dear, haven't you ever heard of irony? I'm making it clear they got what they deserved. Besides, if they wound up in jail it'd be the same cat and mouse game over and over. They spend some time in, break out, hide out, cause crimes, you catch them, and it repeats. Don't you want a chance to deal with criminals without killing them?"

"It's called jail, I have to let the court take action or else I'm no better than the villains I fight."

"Well luckily for you I'm here to help you." She said as she patted his cheek. "Besides, you now have time to relax, or would you rather we go after other villains like that Cheetah girl Wonder Woman fights, I always wanted a leopard printed coat and rug."

"That's not the point. Look, just promise me you'll take it down a notch, ok?"

"Oh alright, but only if you focus on relaxing today, alright?"

"Alright." He said as he lied down to relax, neither noticing the small man popping into existence in the air above them.

"Now, care to spread some lotion on my back? I don't wanna get a sunburn."

"Alright." he said as he opened the bottle of lotion only for several snakes popping out of it. "Oh ha ha, very funny."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she looked over to see the snakes. "I didn't do that."

"Uh huh, sure you didn't."

"No really, I didn't!" She said as she looked around in confusion. 'Is someone nearby trying to play a prank on us?'

"Uh huh, just like how all my clothes mysteriously disappeared in the wash so I had to sleep nude with you last night?"

"Clark I swear this isn't me, I DO want a normal day at the beach. If not, why would I keep pestering you about it for a month?"

"Well… if it's not you then who did it?"

"That would be me Superdork!"

Both of them looked up to see Mr. Mxyzptlk floating with a frown making his former wife groan.

"Oh god, it just had to be him."

"Look who found a loophole back here! It turns out I have the right to go after my wife if she runs away into this crummy dimension!" He yelled floating down to them with his arms crossed. "And what do I find? Superdork here putting the moves on her!"

"Buzz off, you lost any right to be jealous when you went crazy over Clark here!" She glared sitting up. "So you're the one messing with the lotion. Scram pipsqueak before I get a sunburn, and trust me, that's not something you want."

"Not without you, you may be a cheater, but you're still my wife!" He shouted in anger. "And I have backing from the council, you can't just stay here on Earth getting close to this red and blue idiot just to make me jealous, you have to come back!"

"Forget it, I like being here. It's a lot more fun than our dimension, and with Clark here I actually have a man who can care and not be stuck with a weird obsession."

"It's not weird! And for the record you don't have a choice, your time here is up, the council wants an answer on why you've been staying here messing with things and I doubt they'll take 'getting close to a man to make my husband jealous' as an excuse!"

"Well too bad, because I'm not going back!" She snapped angrily.

"Oh yes you are! The council made it clear as day that you're still a citizen there, so you can't go off and stay here!"

"Well… then I revoke my citizenship, I'm not leaving Clark!"

That made her ex gasp in horror. "Are you crazy?! You...You can't just revoke something like that!"

"Like hell I can't, in fact I'm pretty sure I canceled our marriage, so I am not your wife!" She snapped as she grabbed Clark's arm possessively. "I want him as my husband now!"

"What?!" he yelled out with his jaw dropping to the ground as Clark cleared his throat.

"Gsptlsnz, what did I say about taking it slow?"

"We have been taking it slow for weeks! Besides, it's the truth, I would rather be married to you than him." She said as her ex's face turned red in anger.

"Grrrr, alright fine!"He snapped with steam coming from his ears. "You wanna be stuck in this backwards dimension with flyboy here? Go ahead! I don't need you anyway! I can find some better gal without even trying!"

"Oh please, no one is going to take you serious back in the fifth dimension!" She called as he popped out of existence.

"Well… that went well." Remarked Clark calmly while adjusting his glasses. "But are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am, after losing to a mortal so many times no one is going to take him seriously back home."

"I meant about revoking your citizenship to stay here."

"Oh! That...well it might be a little bit behind compared to the fifth dimension, but that just means the council can't do a thing as long as I don't cause eternal chaos with my powers. Honestly I think most fifth dimensional beings don't do that is because they see the other dimensions as 'monkey worlds' if that makes any sense."

"Kind of… so does that make me your pet monkey then?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Maybe, I wouldn't mind if we get a little bit kinky in bed." She whispered rubbing his chest with a seductive look.

"I don't know…. Didn't you want to have some fun at the beach?" He asked with a blush.

"Oh absolutely, but after getting sunscreen on." She sat back down on her stomach while making a new bottle appear and untied the back of her bikini top. "Care to help?"

"Of course." He said as he took the bottle.

'I don't think staying here forever is going to be so bad.' She thought with a smile as she felt Clark start to rub in the lotion.

(Omake)

"Do you yield Superman?" Asked Darkseid who held the man up by his neck with the man of steel looking beaten up and tired. "I have decided to be merciful this once and give you the chance to at least surrender before meeting your end."

"Never…." He groaned as Darkseid stared at him.

"Very well, goodbye Superman." He said as he began to tighten his grip on the krypronian's neck. He heard him let out a choked groan while getting ready to end him.

"Ahem."

Darkseid ignored the voice before feeling someone tap him on the back.

"I said ahem!"

He looked behind his back to see Madam Impossible staring at him with her arms on her hips.

"Just what are you doing to my husband?"

"Ending him, you shall be next."

"We were in the middle of a nice date before you came barging in causing a mess. You can either let him go and scram buster, or I'll make you."

"I have enslaved and conquered countless worlds, why would I listen to you?"

"I'm not gonna repeat myself, put him down charcoal head."

"Fine." He said as he dropped Superman. "Since you insist I shall end you first."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She remarked before his eye vision shot at her, just as she snapped her fingers making a mirror appear and caused the blast to fire right back and hit him right back in the eyes making him close them and her snap again before a large coffin appeared behind him as she put on a boxing glove and swung it, causing it to go stretching thanks to a spring and hit him in the gut, sending him right in as the coffin slammed shut with numerous chains and locks appearing around it. "There, one package all wrapped up and ready to go."

"You fool, do you really think this can hold a being of my caliber?" He called as he began to pound on the lid.

"Oh hold your horses." She walked over and helped Superman up while forming some bandages to wrap around his body and head. "How are you feeling dear? Will you be ok?"

"I'll be ok… is that coffin going to hold him?" He asked with a groan.

"Probably, but if he gets too claustrophobic, I could always send him away to somewhere more cozy. How's the surface of the sun sound? I think he might like it if he likes looking like a burning charcoal and picking on you."

"I don't think we should kill him… maybe you could send him to New Genesis with Orion, they'll make him pay for his crimes."

"Oh fine, but I'll be taking a little incentive." She smirked pecking Superman on the cheek and saw Darkseid rip the coffin apart with his eyes blazing. "Now that wasn't nice, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Enough games, I am going to end you both and wipe this planet from existence!" He growled swinging down at Madam Impossible while firing his beams at Superman, only to find the beams hit an empty spot with the woman gone. "What?"

"Here's a little tip, try aiming at us." smirked said woman with she and Superman behind him and the area looking reversed to Darkseid. "Flipping the scenes was always a fun trick for me."

"You….You are not from this world." He spoke looking at her with surprise, anger, and intrigue. "What sort of being are you?"

"Oh you know, just your average woman from the fifth dimension." She said casually as his eyes widened. "And you've been a bad boy, so I'll have to confiscate this." her hand lashed out and buried itself in his chest, making him cry out as she smirked and pulled out a glowing red orb with him dropping to his knees and felt like his whole body was hollow and empty.

"W...What...did...you do...to me?" He choked out while his powers weren't working.

"I just took away all those nasty abilities of yours. No more firing beams at my husband or having strong durability, along with super strength." She said as she looked at the orb as he stared at her in horror before she tightened her grip on it, destroying the orb. "Now you're just as strong as everyone else, your weakest soldier is now stronger than you."

"No….No! It can't be!" He choked out trying to get up on wobbly legs and ran at her with a yell of fury and tried hitting her in the face, but she didn't flinch and raised an eyebrow as he swung again and hit her again, but got the same result.

"Now for you to go into permanent grounding, on New Genesis." She said as she snapped her fingers, making him disappear with a pop. "Now then, it's time for me to nurse you back health honey~"

"Easy there, first we need to clean up this mess." Spoke Clark while she pouted and wagged her finger.

"The firemen and police can do that easy, right now you're going to be my little patient. If you're nice and good, I might put on that little number I know you like~" She winked while rubbing a finger across his chest making him turn red.

"Uh...well….um….I suppose I did get pretty beaten up…."

"Good, now let's go heal you up, you're going to be very busy later tonight~" She said as she grabbed him, making them disappear with a pop.


	105. Ungnyromon and Kari

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ungnyromon and Kari

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World, Ruins of Spiral Mountain-

"Wow, so this is where the Dark Masters use to rule." remarked a Gazimon to his friend. "Feels like just yesterday I was hiding under a rock when they were out terrorizing the Digital World."

"Agreed." Said another Gazimon. "And I thought I was going to get killed by a puppet, or a sea dragon, a giant robot or even that clown. Ugh, they were so creepy!"

"At least they're gone. Thanks to the Digidestined, we can walk around and see if there's anything good around here."

"Yep and no evil Digimon to scare us too." He laughed while not seeing someone right behind them.

"Black Wing!"

Both blinked before getting impaled by a large red spike from the bushes. They choked out in shock before dropping down and dispersed into data which went into the bushes making someone sigh with a cruel grin.

"Oh I really enjoyed their ignorance." Said a LadyDevimon with G cup breasts, a well toned ass, with several scars around her face and right arm, and a large scar around her stomach, cutesy of a certain bimbo. "And their data was all I needed to rejuvenate myself after that bitch tried to kill me with that stupid charm attack!"

She looked up at the ruins with a frown and flexed her claws. "Now that those brats are gone and I'm back getting to ultimate, I'm going to bide my time a little bit more and take my revenge, especially on that blond haired bimbo and her little brat."

An image of a Angewomon giving her the finger entered her mind, making her even more pissed.

"Grrr! I will end them for making me a fool! Especially to my own kind!" She growled while flying towards the mountain. "It's always 'You lost to a Angewomon? Are you a noob?' or 'Oh I know you, you failed to make those kids your sex slaves.' Gah! I'll show those girls who's the REAL LadyDevimon in this sector!"

(A while later)

-Over Machinedramon's lair-

"This is where that overgrown tincan ruled. Tch, nothing but cold machines as far as the eye can see." She frowned before landing and noticed it was almost ready to decay. "I'm amazed no digimons moved in."

"Ugh...ow….ow…."

LadyDevimon blinked before seeing a WaruMonzaemon with no left arm stumbling towards her. "Oh, the second in command. Bah, always hated him."

"Hey...aren't you LadyDevimon?" he groaned stopping.

"And if I am?"

"You are!" he spoke with a wince. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Piedmon?"

"He's sealed in another dimension, so I heard. I got shot by a Angewomon into the next sector." She growled. "And what in the Dark Area happened to you?"

"Machinedramon shot me...for my disobedience and failure…." he groaned. "I've been wandering around here ever since…"

"Well sad for you, I actually got a chance to come back and grow back to my natural form when I was beaten. It took me a while, but I feel brand new." she smirked gesturing to herself. "You should have found a way to do the same, then you'd have your little claw back."

"I was….trapped...underground…" he groaned before his legs dispersed. "I don't have much time….LadyDevimon….you need my….powers...to stop….them…"

"I could take care of them on my own, but a bit more data couldn't hurt." she remarked before seeing some black gear stuck in his back making her raise an eyebrow. "What's that you've got in you?"

"It...Its a Black Gear….from Devimon." He groaned. "He placed them in me….as a Monzaemon….before I evolved….it was what kept me….going….all this time…."

"Well you won't need to worry about it for long." she smirked before swinging her claws right into his head.

He groaned before his data was slowly isolated into her body, along with the gears that went flying into her body like bullets.

"Gah!" her eyes widened feeling them start spinning and seep into her with her body twitching and felt dark power growing. "W-What...What's this power I'm feeling?"

"The power….of evil…" the evil teddy bear said before getting completely absorbed into her body.

LadyDevimon smirked and let out a dark laugh feeling her body feel stronger while unknown that the data from him and the power from the gears was making her body changing much differently. "I see now...with this much power, I'LL CRUSH THEM ALL!"

However she didn't notice that her attire was….starting to consume her like a venus flytrap.

"Hahahahahahaha-"

NOM!

(Elsewhere)

-The Human World-

"Kari! Come on, we're gonna be late." called TK near the school as she was running late.

"I'm coming!" She called out while running towards him and also tripped on her own feet. She fell on her stomach making her huff while he ran over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright." She said while getting up. "So what's going on? A new Digimon was sighted? Or are you trying to go on a date with me?"

"N-No!"

"Relax I was joking." she smiled making TK blush as he coughed and looked away. "Don't stand there or you'll be late." she sang before walking past him and headed to the school making him regain focus and follow.

"I-I knew that!"

"Sure you did." She smiled.

He blushed at that.

(Later)

They went on with school like everyone else, but one person who was bothered was Izzy since he had a message from Gennai this morning which was off.

And it was persisting like crazy as he got more and more messages on his phone and computer, making the teachers very annoyed at him.

'What could have Gennai so worried he messaged me so much? I'll check to see if the portal is open during lunch, I hope this isn't another 'end of the Digital World' scenario again.' He thought while looking at the window. 'If it is, I'm taking a vacation.'

(Later)

Kari walked towards her house while TK was helping her out with keeping people from mugging them. So basically being a bodyguard which made her internally shake her head. 'It's not like I can't keep myself safe.'

'Just keep her safe and who knows, you might get lucky.' He thought while not noticing a strange presence right on the rooftops. 'If I get her home safe and sound, she's sure to see me as a tough guy.'

"You know TK, I'm not a little girl." Kari said. "Especially since we are really close to the apartment."

"I know, but it never hurts to have some extra muscle. Besides, it never hurts to walk together back home."

She shook her head. "Or you just think this will give you brownie points with Tai, right?"

He blushed at that. "N-N-No!"

'He so is.' "Well I'll be fine here on out, you can go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes TK, or do you want to have some of my mom's cooking?"

He shivered at that while remembering the last time he had some casserole, the runs never ended for days. "Uh, on second thought, you're right, I better get home."

Kari saw him running away while sweatdropping. 'That would do it.' She then walked towards the front door while not seeing a figure watching her from the shadows.

'There is the child.'

(Later)

Kari sat on the couch while waiting for Tai and her mom to return from the store. She was flipping through channels to try and pass the time. "Boring, nothing but commercials and soap operas."

Knock knock!

"Huh?" She looked at the front door. "Now whose that?"

Knock knock!

"Hold on." she got up and walked to the door before opening it slowly. "Who is...it?"

And outside was a tall woman with bloody red pink eyes, two long black horns, super pale skin, with a bodysuit in the shape of a large bear with a zipper going to her pink thong and exposing her J cup breasts that was covered by a tiny pink bra and toned stomach, a large set of hips with a pair of hooved legs in the shape of a camel's that was under the bear leggings from the tight outfit, long blackish white hair with a pink veil going from her ears to over her nose, a pair of large bat wings with fuzzy stockings covering it as well as some tiny cotton demon like imps hanging from the tips, and with long bear claws on both sleeves with belts wrapped around them that also revealed her manicured red nails with a black Mark of Evil on each one of her fingers. "Hello child of light."

SLAM!

"...how rude." She said out loud. She gave it a louder knock this time.

Kari gulped while looking for her digivice. 'What the heck is that thing?! And why...why was it showing her underwear at me?!'

Knock knock knock!

"Open up! Or I will rip the door open!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Kari ran up to her room and saw her digivice on the desk before grabbing it. "Alright, I just need to-"

SMASH!

The woman ripped the door open with both hands before walking into the room. "Where are you child of light?! I know you're here!"

'The window!' She thought before running to it.

She looked around the apartment while looking very annoyed. 'Where is she?! I know she was JUST here!' she walked around before hearing something and turned to see Kari running across the lawn. "Hey!"

"Ah!" She cried out before running faster.

The woman frowned before grabbing one of the cotton demons and threw them at Kari. "Imp Bombs!"

BOOM!

She stopped while seeing the demons explode like firecrackers near her feet. She then saw the woman flying towards her before landing next to her.

"That was rude child of light. For a Digidestined, you seem to be as rude as a Raremon." She said while crossing her arms. "Now just say put or I might get serious with you."

"W-Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

A text box appeared on screen. "I am Ungnyromon, the Masquerading Gremory Digimon, I am a mega who rules over a small part of the Dark Area and serve the Demon Lord Lilithmon, however I am a dangerous temptress with my Gorgeous Slicer Blades, capable of slicing through the armor of the Royal Knights, and though the use of Imp Bombs and my sexy Ars Goetia, the ultimate corrupter of digicores, I am the next in line to rule over every fiend and undead in the Digital World. And I love watching people explode~"

Kari felt a dark shiver while the digimon brandished her nails.

"As for now I know you, well let's just say it's hard to ignore the child of light who helped defeat the Dark Masters. You could even say I was there when it happened." she smirked. "Only unlike them, I came to actually accomplish something."

"Wait…..LadyDevimon?!"

"Yep, and since that bimbo isn't here, I guess I'm free to corrupt you now." She smirked before noticing the digivice glowing in Kari's hands.

" _Beep….scanning…..scanning….! New digi partner in proximity, activating data merge._ " It said before a beam of light hit Ungnyromon in the stomach and started processing the data. " _Complete. New digi partner added._ "

"What?!" Kari went wide eyed while Ungnyromon gave a dark laugh. "That can't be! I already have a partner!"

"My my, seems like your toy says otherwise my dear."

She tried pressing the buttons and got a big X on it.

" _Error. Attempted change in digi partner, failsafe activated. Limit set…two per digidestined. Shutting down….boop._ " It said before shutting off.

'Oh no, why did it do that? I've been near tons of other digimon! Why did it have to be her?!' she thought before finding a claw on her shoulder making her spine go cool as the mega leaned down.

"Why don't we take some time and learn more about each other?" she gave a low chuckle.

"Eep."

She smirked at that. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, much! Hahaha!" she cackled before pulling Kari close before her wings spread out and took them into the sky.

"Ahhh!" She screamed while Ungnyromon flew above the city, her cotton demons laughing from the tips of her wings like little evil children. "Help! Someone help!"

"No one can hear you from up here, and they won't when we land far away from the city."

Kari screamed again in fear.

"Shut up! Your voice is making me cringe."

-Forest-

CRASH!

"Ah!" She cried out as she landed on the ground as Ungnyromon sat on a rock and played with her zipper a little.

"I don't mind the zipper, but the bear outfit? Meh, it's better than nothing." She shrugged.

Kari groaned and frowned at the digimon. "What are you going to do to me? If you want revenge then you won't get far. Even if you kill me my friends will stop you."

"Kill you? Oh you misunderstand me. I don't plan on killing you, no no, I'm going to do something much more fun." she smirked. "I'm going to corrupt that precious light of yours."

"Well it's not going to work!"

"Hello, I'm able to corrupt digicores with my Ars Goetia, so I CAN turn you into a perfect partner." She grinned. "But I'm not going to do it immediately, what's the fun in that when I can make you fear for your life and digicore? Hahaha!"

'She's serious! I need a way to somehow contact the others without her knowing. I know! Maybe if I stall her, Tai will see I'm gona and tell the others.' Kari cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "Well if you're gonna have fun you won't mind if I ask a little question or two."

"Like what? My cup size, because you won't get mine even if you drank all the milk in the world!" She laughed evilly.

"How did you get here? If you're really made from LadyDevimon then you should be in the Digital World."

"Oh that, I just took some data from a near deleted WaruMonzaemon." She smirked. "And with that bastards Black Gears, I was able to enter the Dark Area and pop out on this side of the mainframe."

'Black Gears?!' she went wide eyed in shock and horror. "T-That's not possible, you're lying!"

"Nope, I'm not lying~" she sang while standing up. "How else do you think I'm going to corrupt you completely? You're going to get one riiiiight here." she pointed at her own chest. "But not just yet."

"But why me? Gatomon was the one that, you know."

"You are her power, and if I corrupt you then I will turn her into a LadyDevimon and then a Lilithmon! Hahaha!" she cackled making Kari glare at her and clench her hands. "If I did it to her, then chances are she'd be destroyed and reform later on with another chance at life. And this way I can hit those friends of yours too, especially that one with the goggles."

'Tai!'

"Anymore questions little girl?" She yawned before Kari saw a zipper right near her butt and got an idea.

"Yeah, your fly is undone."

Ungnyromon blinked before looking herself over. "Which one?"

That was when Kari ran towards her and zipped her up and tied her sleeves into a knot before running away.

"HEY! THAT WAS A BITCH MOVE YOU SLUT!" she yelled while struggling to get her limbs free.

Kari ran into the woods while trying to find the nearest road so she can get a bus and get the hell out of there to warn the others.

(A few minutes later)

Ungnyromon growled before finally getting her limbs unzipped and unzipped her stomach. "Ah! Oh Lilithmon! That suit was FUCKING HOT!" she looked around and scowled. "Now where did that brat get to?!" She growled again before taking flight and surveilled the area.

As for Kari, she was completely lost and getting tired from all the running. She panted and was leaning against a tree and feeling more scared. 'She's going to catch me! Then who knows what?! Tai! Gatomon! Where are you guys?!'

She was about to resume moving when she heard the sound of wings flapping.

"Where are you child of light?" She called out while flying over head. "Come out and play~!"

'Eep!' she thought moving over near a bush. 'I can't let her find me! Who knows what she'll do.'

Ungnyromon frowned while landing on the tree above Kari. "Really, she's trying to be an ass? Ugh, she's worse then Puppetmon after...ugh! He stole my underwear, the little brat."

Kari held her breath while keeping as still as possible.

She looked down and saw a squirrel moving on the ground. "Gah! You think a small chestless brat can be easy to find!" she swung her claws and cut it in half, making Kari cover her mouth and turn green seeing the blood. "Stupid rodent."

'Ahh!' She screamed in her mind before seeing Ungnyromon licking the blood.

"Yuck, this is nasty. Data is much better than...this!" She gagged before flying in the opposite direction.

'She killed it in one swipe. If it was me, I'd be...I'd be…' she shivered in fear. 'Ahhhh! I need to get out of here!'

'What should I do when I find that little bitch?' Ungnyromon thought. 'Make her a slut? Hang her by her toenails? Oh! Make her a servant! Oooh, the possibilities.'

With Kari, she resumed running when she saw the mega far away. However unbenounced to her, the data transference of Ungnyromon into her digivice was causing said device to slowly change into a dark digivice, one that was more in tune with the Digimon Emperor himself, and it was also causing her body to become corrupted along with her soul. 'I need to run! Faster!'

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Ungnyromon called out while looking very annoyed. "I'll give you some candy if you get the fuck out into the open!"

'Where's the stupid road!?' She thought while running towards a large cave. 'Gah! Damn it!'

"Where are you you little brat?!"

"This will have to do." She said while running deep into the cave, just as Ungnyromon flew pass the cave.

'Grrrr! If I see her I'm going to make sure her ass is the first thing to corrupt!' She thought while flying to the west.

'Maybe I can hide out here until morning, by then Tai and the others will know I'm missing and come looking for me.' Kari thought while taking a rest on the nearest rock. 'By god...I'm so tired all of a sudden.'

With that in mind she slowly closed her eyes to get some rest. But this was also when the full corruption of her digivice started to seep into her and warp her body as it slowly showed a shadow on the wall.

(Next morning)

Kari began to slowly feel her internal body clock tell her to wake up. "Ugh….god. What hit me?" She slowly got up and felt a little lopsided for some reason along with having a cold chill. "Burr! Cold and cramps! Ugh, ah!" She nearly fell over. "What's wrong with my balance today?"

As she walked out of the cave, she felt very thirsty and hungry as she decided to find a lake or river to hunt fish. She stayed low while keeping an eye out.

(After a few minutes of walking)

She heard a rushing river behind some bushes before running towards it and drank some nice cold water. She didn't really open her eyes to look and just guzzled as much as she could at once.

"Ah!" She said while drinking more and more water. "This feels so good!"

After a while, Kari slowly opened her eyes and saw a woman with yellow eyes, long brown hair with white tips reaching her her J cup chest, a large ass, and wearing the same clothes as she did, but looked tighter around certain places, staring at her from the water.

"..." she waved her hand before touching her cheek and punched it. "Ow!" that's when she realized it WAS her and made her look at the reflection with shock. "W-W...What happened to me?! I'm...older!"

She looked at her chest and poked them while shivering with an unknown feeling.

"Oh that was….good." She muttered while looking at her ass. "But how did I get so...old? I look like my mom." she stood up and tried to keep her cool before she heard something.

Flap, flap, flap, flap!

She blinked before seeing Ungnyromon flying towards her.

"There you are!"

"Ahhh!" She screamed before running away, her chest and ass jiggling as she ran.

"My my, you got one hell of a growth spurt." She laughed before throwing Imp Bombs at her.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Kari jumped around the explosions and rushed back to the forest. All the while feeling her body getting very warm and cold at the same time.

Ungnyromon flew at her before trying to grab Kari by the hair, only to accidentally ripping her shirt off. "Damn it!"

"AHH!"

"Hold still!" She yelled before grabbing her pants and ripped it. "Gah! Stop acting like a Kazemon and stay still!"

Kari screamed while running into a rabbit hole, only to get stuck as her ass got caught on the opening. Her eyes widened before her legs flailed around as she tried forcing her way in. "Oh no, I'm stuck!"

"Ah ha! You're mine now!" smirked Ungnyromon landing on her feet and walked towards the ass. "You gave me trouble yesterday, but not today." She then tried to grab it before getting kicked in the face as Kari finally pushed herself into the hole. "FUCK!"

'That was close.'

"Get out of there or I'll blow you out of that hole!" She yelled in anger.

"No!"

"I mean it! I will blow you up!" She growled.

"No! I'm not going to get killed!"

"I'm not going to kill you!"

"You killed the squirrel!"

"What's a fucking squirrel?! Nevermind, get out of there right now!" she reached down and tried grabbing at her legs.

"Ah! Let go!"

"You are going to get corrupted and I won't take no as an answer!" Ungnyromon grunted while pulling the legs. "Fuck! Your ass is fucking big! What did you eat, a Weddingmon?!"

"A what?"

"A fucking cake woman! Now ugh! Get, ugh, out, ugh! Of there!" She grunted in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kari yelled out in pain. "You won't get me out of this hole!"

"Gah! Then I will rip your legs off! Now, UGH! GET OUT OF THERE!" Ungnyromon snapped in pain while sweat poured down of her forehead. 'How can she be this stuck in a hole?!'

The girl groaned while amazed her ass was keeping her from getting captured, only to feel very strange as her hair started to get white streaks in her hair. 'Ugh….what's wrong with me?'

"Damn it! I'll just destroy the dirt around you!" She growled before grabbing some cotton demons. "Imp Bomb!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"AHHH!" Kari screamed before going flying into the air and got stuck in another rabbit hole a few feet away.

"Oh come on!"

Kari moved into the hole while moving her head to the other side and tried to get out, only for her chest to get stuck in the hole. 'Damn it all!'

Ungnyromon growled. "You are REALLY pissing me off! And I'm tempted to use my Gorgeous Slicer Blades on your ass!"

"You are a bitch!" She yelled out before going wide eyed. 'Wait did I just curse? I never cursed before!'

"Oh am I now?" She frowned before grabbing her ass. "Then you won't mind me making you into one as well!"

"Hey!" blushed Kari feeling the nails and grew nervous. "D-Don't grab that spot!"

But she ignored her while squeezing them tightly. "So plump, and all in the open. Oh, I'm going to enjoy eating your pussy~"

She blushed before feeling a long tongue licking her ass cheeks. She jumped and tried kicking the digimon away.

Ungnyromon smirked while moving over and put some branches around the legs before bundling it up with some grass. "There, now I can taste some more hip and less kick."

'Oh god, she's really gonna do it!' thought Kari before jumping when she felt the tongue again making her blush harder. "Hey!"

"Mmmm." She purred while ripping the panties away and moved her tongue near the pussy. "Such a cute little thing, soon to be deflowered by me and my body~"

"Ah!" She gasped while feeling the tongue licking the outside of her vagina. She tried to move her hips away, but it did nothing with her body getting warm. 'I-I can actually feel her licking me there!'

Ungnyromon smirked before moving closer and began licking deeper into the snug hole, making Kari jump as her body began to feel even warmer and more sensitive than normal. "Mmm, it's innocent and a little bland, but after I'm done you'll get soaking wet just from hearing me order you. I'll bet you still have a hymen."

"Ah! D-Don't even dare you whore!"

She eye twitched in anger hearing the last part. "I am no whore! I'm a temptress, there is a difference!"

Kari moaned while feeling her ass getting squeezed super tightly as her nipples started to get erect. "Ahhh!"

"Maybe I should see how much your ass can take until you crack." She smirked before kneading Kari's ass with her hands while licking her pussy at the same time.

"Ah!" She moaned while feeling very warm as her pussy tightened at the licking and her mind began to get a little wonky. 'Her tongue is so slimy and wet!' As she felt like her body was going crazy, she didn't know that her hair was starting the become completely white with purple highlights forming on each side of her hair. 'And it's making me so warm! Ooh, it….it feels so good!'

She moved her face closer to the ass crack while squeezing harder on the plump ass cheeks. 'Come on, let's see if you like this.'

Kari moaned out loud at that before feeling her snatch getting a little wet and tight as Ungnyromon began to place the entire tongue, as long as a small snake, into her slit and moved it into her womb before licking it. "AHH~!"

'Bingo.' She said while licking even more while tasting the insides. 'And to think, these haven't been used once! Ha!'

'Ah! Oh god….I can't…..stop….ohhh!' She moaned while feeling her body getting warmer and warmer as her body began to become slightly pale as her nipples began to get even more erect and poked out of her areolas. "I-I'm going to pee!"

'Sounds like she's never even had the talk yet. Oh when I break her I'm going to cum myself.' Ungnyromon thought while tasting the juices. 'Needs more misery.'

SQUEEZE!

Kari moaned while her ass got kneaded again while the digimon moved one of her wings near her anus and pushed the outer tips into her. "Ah!"

"My my my, what a tight anus. I hope you don't mind me spreading it out and breaking it~ Ha ha ha!" She laughed before going back to licking Kari's womb with her tongue.

"I-I'm going to explode!"

"Then explode, make me excited." Ungnyromon laughed before sucking up the juices as her wing went deeper into Kari's ass, which was getting used to the body parts and getting wider and wider. 'She's slowly becoming my toy, perfect!'

Kari panted with a dazed expression and her mind feeling cloudy from the explosion of pleasure from that. 'Ah….ah….oh….I feel...so good…' she felt very warm while her nails became black and several pink Mark of Evil appearing on her neck, back, stomach, over her pussy, on each nipple and on her ass cheeks. 'Oh...more...I want to...feel more!'

Ungnyromon pulled her tongue out and laughed. "Aw, did someone enjoy that?"

"Ah...ah…"

She moved her nails around the slit. "Well, if you let me take you I'll give you pleasure and power, my partner~"

"Ah….yes." Kari moaned as her eyes became a dark yellow shade. "Please….take me….partner~"

"Good little girl, but first, we need to get you out of this pesky hole. Hold still, I'll fix that." She said before moving her wing out slowly, making Kari moan, and pulled her out by the legs. "Ah! Much better! Must have been the juices."

Kari moaned while her juices fell to the ground in a big dripping puddle.

"Mmmm, it looks like you are halfway there." She said while licking her lips. "But I'm impatient so I'm going to speed it up so open your legs and spread that pussy nice and wide~"

Kari slowly nodded and tried spreading her legs with Ungnyromon using her nails to spread the hole open wider.

"Hmm, this might sting, but you'll feel much better." She said before her mouth opened up to reveal a massive ball of dark energy with a digicore over it as she spat it at her. "Ars Goetia~"

The ball moved into the pussy while pushing into Kari and causing digicode and Mark of Darkness tattoos to cover her entire body before covering her in a shell of pure evil energy. She gasped with wide eyes while inside the ball slowly shifted into a gear which slowly spun and brushed against her hymen making her twitch and spasm.

"Ooooh~!" She moaned while gaining a gold Mark of Evil on her neck, her body became as pale as marble, her nipples became rock hard like red digichrome as her chest became a L cup and her ass got even bigger, her hair growing longer and shifted into long wing like structures, and her fangs got sharper and more pronounced. "I feel so good~!"

Ungnyromon smirked as the digicode went around her chest and towards her pussy before licking her lips. "Good, now you're a real woman now partner! And I'll teach you everything I know and more. Oh and we can get that bimbo when she comes back, ok?"

Kari moaned before Ungnyromon snapped her fingers and caused Kari's body to change back to normal and to a younger form.

"And at a snap of my fingers, you are my personal digimon hybrid. So if I want you to be a child, I will will it, if I want to play with your tits, that is also my will. You, child of light oh wait, darkness, are my partner and toy for a very long time. Do you understand?" she said with an evil grin.

Kari nodded eagerly while trying to keep from getting too excited.

"Good, now." She picked her up and took flight. "It's time for you to go to school, you might be a toy but I want my partner to be smart. So make me proud with your education."

"Yes...partner." She said with a moan. "But, what will you be doing?"

"Oh I'm just going to get us a place to live, a few toys, and perhaps get the bimbo, the fairy and their partners into my good graces. Would you like more toys to play with my partner?"

"Yes, I wanna feel even more." she shuddered with a smile.

Ungnyromon smirked while flying off, not knowing that a familiar Digimon was watching them from a tear.

"Sigh." Yukarimon sighed from the hole. "Looks like this one went off tangent, but hey, a little chaos isn't too bad. Wonder how Izzy-chan is doing right now?"

ZOOP!

The tear closed as Ungnyromon flew away, ready to corrupt her new partner to new deotavities of lust and pleasure.


	106. Smoothie and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Smoothie and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Big Mom was currently gorging on a bowl of peppermints with slight drool and hummed from the sweetness and relaxing in a large chair for her size.

"Momma, momma, big news!"

"Mmm, what is it? I'm busy." She frowned.

"But it's about Marineford, we just got the newspapers and you're not going to believe this!" Called Cracker.

"What? That Whitebeard went to fight? Bah, I already knew that." She waved off while taking a sip of tea.

"He died and Blackbeard stole his devil fruit!" He called as he read the paper. "And Fire Fist Ace was the son of Gol D Roger!"

Her eyes widened before doing a large spit take and coughed before looking at her son. "What?!"

"That's not all, apparently Monkey D Luffy was there and he is the son of Dragon!"

"Dragon?!" she yelled while standing up and knocked the chair down. "The worst criminal in all of history? The very man who leads the revolutionary army?!"

"Yes, and the crazy part is the remnants of the Whitebeard pirates helped him escape along with Jinbe!"

"The shichibukai? Why would he go and help the son of that man? Doing so would show he doesn't care about his position anymore, that would leave him wide open for the marines to hunt him down."

"Apparently according to the papers and rumors he refused to fight in the first place and was locked in the deepest part of impel down along with Fire Fist Ace, apparently Strawhat broke in and freed hundreds of prisoners, including him and Crocodile, who also helped him escape."

"He what?! That's impossible. There's no way a puny rookie like him could have done something no one else could. The only ones who could are the best of the best, which I'm one of." She smirked with arrogance. "That sounds like a punch of trash they put in."

"I'm just reading what it says here, apparently he also managed to get help from Ivanko, Buggy the clown and there are rumors that Hancock prevented some marines from getting him…. Wait! It says here he stopped them from killing Ace by using conqueror's haki!"

Big Mom raised an eyebrow and rubbed her chin. "Really now? Did that little brat end up dead? He may have a high bounty, but going into a war like that without a big crew or enough experience is complete suicide."

"According to the newspaper he survived and escaped, and according to the most recent one he even went back! He dropped off some flowers for the dead then rang the ox bell, and accompanying him were Jinbei and Dark King Reigley!"

"So what your saying, is some rookie went into the biggest war in history, assisted by three shichibukai, while freeing another, along with a revolutionary member who was close to Dragon, IS Dragon's son, and came out of it alive while using haki?"

"Essentially yes momma." He nodded before seeing her head tilt down with her eyes shadowed making him step back. 'Is she going into a fit or is she mad?' He thought nervously. "M-Momma? Are you ok?"

"Cracker...this boy's name is Monkey D Luffy, right?"

"Yes, but some people simply call him Strawhat Luffy." He answered before she let out a loud laugh making him gulp.

"Hahahahaha! This brat's got guts!" She let out before standing up. "Going head first into something like this all to save one man of Whitebeard's whole crew shows he's either a complete idiot, or someone without fear. I'll bet he'd make a great addition to our family."

"Wait...what?" Cracker asked, completely thrown into a loop. "You actually want him in the family?"

"Of course!" She smirked. "If he's got the power to jump head first into a war and come out alive while making allies with some of the strongest pirates around, imagine what he could do if he got married to one of your sisters? He and all his crew would be part of mine, and he might even become more powerful with time. Plus who knows, his children with my daughter might become even better than him." She said as her eyes widened with glee. "Besides, his father is Dragon, imagine having the revolutionary army on our side, we will be unstoppable, we might not even have to worry about getting close with the Vinsmokes!"

"So you want me to gather some ships to go hunt him down?"

"No!" She shouted with a frown. "If we jump head first and get Dragon mad, he might try and take us down along with the world government. I'm going to do this the old fashion way and make sure he doesn't have a problem. Go get the message hawks, I'm going to send out all we can to find Dragon and let him know. If he likes the idea of an alliance between our kids, it's a guaranteed win."

"B-But we have no idea where he is, no one does!"

"Then we'll just have to cast a wide net, set up a reward for anyone who can get us reliable information on his whereabouts!" She sat back down with a laugh. "We're bound to find some line traced back to him, then comes the talk, now get to it!"

"Yes Momma, should we try to find Strawhat as well?"

"Yes, I want tabs on him to make sure he doesn't die. If need be help him if he's in a dangerous situation, but with his tenacity that might not happen, just make sure he doesn't know you're doing it."

"Yes Momma, we'll start looking for him right away." He said with a nod.

"Good, with this we will be gaining a powerful ally." She smirked while Cracker rushed out of the building and headed to the tower full of message birds and grabbed a nearby paper with pen.

"Now to just copy this on every one." He muttered while looking at all the birds and inwardly groaned. 'I hate the old way of messaging.' He thought as he got to writing the letters.

(Later)

"Finally….now go, go find Dragon!" He ordered the birds which cawed and flew out of the various openings and went in random directions with Cracker sighing in relief. 'Now I can go back and relax. But this is crazy, like Dragon would run into one and agree to this.' He thought as he shook his head. 'We'll probably never hear from him.'

(Later)

"Sir! We found a messenger hawk with a letter for you." Called one man rushing into a meeting room where Dragon and several other high ranking members of the army were going over plans.

"A messenger hawk? How did it find this place?"

"I don't think it intended to, it was flying aimlessly, it practically collapsed into our arms as it landed, almost dead from exhaustion." He spoke while two men lugged it inside with the bird panting and had a message around it's leg. "Frankly I'm amazed to see one, no one hardly ever uses them."

"Not unless they have no way to use a Den Den Mushi." He mused as he began to open the letter. "We can tell just by this that this is someone who had no idea on how to contact us, but knew Den Den Mushis would be useless."

"So they took an off chance it would find us?" Asked one officer.

"Or maybe they have a vague idea where our base is but took a chance." Mused another. "This could mean our location is compromised."

"No, it's not, whoever was doing this had a lot of these birds, you can tell from the marking on it's leg, its a large number, one used to identify the hawk, I'm guessing they repeated this letter multiple times and sent them out into the world with instructions to find me." Spoke Dragon as he read across the letter with confusion, then surprise, and then finally gave a smile. "Well, I figured she might try something like this."

"Who sir, and try what?" Asked Koala in confusion.

"It's a message from Big Mom, apparently she heard about what Luffy managed to accomplish at marineford and is offering a alliance between us by the marriage of Luffy and one of her daughters."

"She what? How do we respond with this sir?" Asked one soldier in shock, still trying to get used to the fact that their leader had a son.

"Simple, I'll give her an honest answer and see what comes next."

"And what is your answer sir?"

He grabbed a pen and jotted down a message before tying it to the hawk's leg. "Make sure it's hydrated and sent back, but ensure it can't relay our location."

"Yes sir." Said one with a nod.

'Alright Big Mom, let's see what you think about this counter offer.'

(Later)

Said yonko was currently sleeping in her bed while snoring and dreaming of sweets. 'Mmmmm….cake…'

"No, I'm not going to wake her up, you do it!" Hissed a voice outside her room.

"Are you mad? I wanna live another day, you do it!"

"No, I got the letter so you tell her!"

"All the more reason to tell her!" Hissed the voice as Big Mom began to groan as her eyes started to open. "I don't wanna get eaten!"

"Hey, who's there?" She groaned making the men outside pale. "I was sleeping!"

"O-Oh! Momma, it's me, Poire!" Called the female voice as the door began to open. "We got a letter back from Dragon!"

"Oh? Then what are you waiting for? Come in and tell me."

"Ok." She said as she was pushed into the room. 'Asshole!' She thought as she stole a glare at her brother who pushed her in before clearing her throat. "I have the letter with me, would you like me to read it?"

"Of course, read it!" She ordered impatiently.

"Alright, it's as follow: 'Big Mom, I feel as a father to Luffy and as someone who hasn't spent much time in his life to deserve such a title, that this is something to let happen seeing as we're both adults and can only do so much. Therefore this is my response. It's your choice to try and set up your children with my son in a marriage, but know this, Luffy is no slouch. Even without me there to guide him, he has come very far, and he will continue to do so in my absence. You can try and have him brought into your family due to his strength, but know this. I am well aware of what you choose to do with your own husbands just to have children. If your own daughter or you tries something similar, I alone will bring judgement upon you. Losing Ace was a heavy blow to Luffy's mind already, and I can only imagine what Garp must be feeling, torn between family and duty, and I will only let so much happen without stepping in. Do try to be careful, because even without me, Luffy might just catch you off guard and do the impossible. Sign, Dragon."

"Well, that was quite the letter, he said we can go ahead but he never clarified that we would be allies if Luffy was married into the family." She said with a frown. 'Is he thinking that it will be impossible? Maybe he wants to see how I'll respond or what to do if it does happen.'

"Momma, should we send a reply back?"

"Yes, of course, I think it might be time to decide who will be the lucky girl he marries, doing so will definitely show how serious we are." She said as she tapped her chin. "Since this is a very valuable deal we need her to be highly ranked, someone loved by everyone in the family and well known in the world."

"What about Smoothie?" She said quickly. 'Please let it be her and not me, it looks like this marriage will be a long and permanent one.'

"Yes, Smoothie, she's perfect!" Big Mom snapped her fingers. "Go and tell her to come here right now, the sooner she knows the sooner we can plan things out. But first, get the reply back out."

"What is our reply exactly, just so I don't make any mistakes." She asked quickly.

"Let Dragon know I understand and ask him if he may be interested in a alliance if the marriage goes off without a hitch. I want to try and get it through that we should team up as a good example for our children's sake, but make sure not to sound too pushy."

"Yes Momma, I got it." she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, before you go is there any news on Strawhat's location? It's almost been a month!"

"Oh! Yes, we've managed to track him down to what seems like a empty island full of dangerous creatures. He was dropped off by Boa Hancock along with Rayleigh before leaving with no way to leave the island, so he might be staying there to train."

"Perfect, he's probably training his haki, I'll talk to Smoothie about visiting him when I talk to her." She said as she rubbed her hands together with glee. 'This is going to be a synch.'

(Later)

"Sir! We found another messenger hawk!"

"I take it it's from Big Mom too?"

"Yes sir, here you go." He said he handed him the letter. Dragon opened the letter and began to read it as his eyes widened.

"Apparently she took it rather well, she's chosen her daughter Smoothie to marry him and she even included the island he's hiding at in case I wanted to visit." He said as a certain blondes head popped up at that information.

"Wait, how did she find out where Luffy is?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't include that information, though as a yonko she has access to information and informants both the marines and we don't have, I'm guessing this is a powerplay to show what she can offer us if we join in an alliance with her."

"Are you really thinking about joining her if Luffy really marries her daughter?" Asked Koala with concern.

"Of course not, one because I know she'd take advantage of our power to cause more pain, and two, because I know my son won't fall under her rule." He smirked while jotting down a reply. "She can try to marry him into her family all she wants, but I won't ally the revolutionary army with her, if it's my family that gets mixed up in all this then you all have no reason to get dragged down along with us."

"Besides it's like you said, Luffy won't fall because of something like that." Smirked Sabo. "Also, I was wondering if I could take some time off, I have a few brothers to go visit."

"Nani? How can you think about time off at a time like this?" Frowned Koala.

"Because I have to apologize for being dead to them all these years, and Luffy needs me now more than ever."

"...alright, but make sure not to interfere with his training. I don't want him to slack off and lose a chance to be ready for what the new world has in store." Dragon said as he handed Sabo Big Mom's letter. "You have two weeks, say hello to Luffy for me."

"Yes sir." He saluted with a smile before heading out of the room with Koala sighing.

"I swear he needs to think things ahead of time like that."

"Perhaps, but how many times has he saved the lives of our men by rushing in?" Dragon chuckled as he began to write the letter.

She huffed and looked away with a pout.

(Later)

"Momma! Momma! Dragon responded!"

"Great! This was fast, is Smoothie back yet? She's been busy at her island ever since the last one, I haven't been able to tell her about her new husband."

"Yes, I managed to tell her when she stopped by that you needed to talk her immediately. She's just taking her time and went to grab a small snack in the meantime."

"Alright, now let's hear what Dragon has to say now." She said eagerly.

"He said, and I quote: Big Mom, you sure seem eager for this to go off without a hitch huh? Then I'll be frank. If Luffy agrees to marry your daughter Smoothie, with no trouble, then I will consider an alliance with you to be possible in the future. But like I said before, my son might just surprise you, signed Dragon."

"YES! He practically confirmed that if we get his son on board he'll make an alliance with us!" She laughed with a grin. "Now to tell Smoothie and we can get to the easy part."

"Hello Momma." Greeted said daughter entering the room eating a piece of cherry cake with her hand. "Sorry I'm late, but I wanted to grab a small snack to hold me over until later. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes Smoothie, I have wonderful news, you're getting married!"

Said girl's eyes widened before giving a slow nod and kept from dropping her cake. "I see, so it's my turn to get a husband huh?"

"Indeed, and this one is very special, his name is Monkey D. Luffy, the son of Dragon, leader of the revolutionary army" She said as she handed her daughter Luffy's wanted poster.

Smoothie looked at the grinning boy and raised an eyebrow. "Momma, not to be rude, but this boy doesn't seem like it. He looks like some empty headed boy who's just gotten lucky to get a bounty like this."

"I thought so too, but his actions speak for himself. He has invaded Enies Lobby, Impel Down AND marineford and gotten out successfully, the only pirate to do all three and all within two months."

Smoothie looked at the picture and finished her cake. "I believe I heard about him somewhere. Wasn't he the pirate who punched a celestial dragon and had the Admiral Kizaru called in for a buster call?"

"That he was, and apparently he even returned back to Marineford after the war, he's even declared war on the world government at Enies Lobby, and he has conqueror's haki."

"Very well momma, I will marry him and make him part of your crew." She bowed and stood up before walking away.

"Hold it!" Called her mother with a frown. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To hunt him down and bring him back here for the wedding of course, isn't that what you wanted me to do?" She asked confused.

"No, we can't treat this like a normal wedding, Dragon knows about us and he's made his demands simple, his son has to agree to this willingly or he will never ally himself with us." She said with a frown. "So that means you can't hunt him down, beat him up and then bring him back here for a shotgun marriage."

"Then what am I supposed to do Momma?"

"Simple, right now he's training on an island by himself, but your brother Cracker has some Den Den Mushi set up to keep an eye for when he leaves. Until then, I want you to train yourself and learn all you can about him. What he's done, what he eats, everything. If you can make a good impression on him right away, you can bring him and his crew here. After enough time he'll be head over heels for you and won't mind joining the crew."

"Wouldn't it be better if I went to the island now and got closer to him?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but something tells me he went to train by himself for a reason. If we jump in and interfere, then it might mess up his training and could mess everything up. This isn't a marriage we can afford to lose, we may not get a chance like this again." She said coldly. "If this is successful it might be bigger than the marriage to the prince of Elfbast would have been."

'And if I fail my punishment will be worse than what Lola's will be.' She thought, realizing the unsaid words. "I understand Momma, I won't fail you."

"Good, you may go now."

She nodded as she began to walk out of the room. 'Monkey D Luffy, interesting, I will make sure to know you inside and out by the time we meet.'

(Timeskip)

"Thanks for the ride Hancock!" Luffy called as he stepped onto Sabaody with a grin.

"I-It was no problem Luffy-kun." Blushed the empress holding her cheeks. 'Kyaa! He said my name!'

"Now then, where is everyone?" He wondered before seeing several people turning and gasping in shock at the harbor.

"Oh no...oh no!"

"It can't be!"

"Run for it!"

"Eh?" Luffy blinked before they started running away. "Oh no, did I do something wrong? I was told NOT to start anything when I got here!" He turned around to see a large ship that looked like it was made out of candy and sweets lowering it's anchor near the shore, making his eyes go wide. "EEEH?!"

Hancock and her crew were wide eyed with said shichibukai feeling a cold sweat. 'What is Big Mom's pirates doing here, the closest to paradise they get is fishman island, why are they here?!'

"A ship made of candy?!" Spoke Luffy with stars in his eyes and a wide grin. "That looks yummy!"

'Luffy no, don't try to eat their ship, I gave you plenty of meat!' Boa thought nervously as a large gangplank was lowered onto the shore.

"Nee-sama, what do we do?" Asked Marigold nervously.

"I don't know, the shichibukai are forbidden from interacting with the yonko's crews in hopes of preventing an all out war between them and the government." She spoke before seeing several pirates come running down with rifles and stood to the sides with Luffy still staring at the ship and not noticing Smoothie walking off.

"Set up a perimeter, I want his location no-" She started but stopped as she saw Luffy staring at their ship in front of them. 'Is that him? Why is he wearing a fake mustache?'

"Smoothie-sama, we found him." Spoke one pirate bluntly and with surprise.

"Good, I will go talk to him, prepare the back up plan." She said as she began to walk towards him. 'Ok Smoothie, time to meet your husband.'

'Oh no, why is she going towards Luffy-kun?' Hancock thought nervously as she stared at the scene helplessly.

Luffy himself finally noticed Smoothie when she stood in front of his view making him blink and look up at her. "Woah, you're tall."

"Yes, I am, you are Monkey D Luffy, correct?"

"Huh?" He looked around quickly and cleared his throat and tried speaking differently. "Who me? Of course not, I'm just a random guy!"

'It's obviously him.' She thought with a sweatdrop. "You're him, you're just wearing a fake mustache."

"Eh?! How'd you know?!" He spoke in shock while she crossed her arms.

"I've had time to memorized what you look like, it's not fooling anyone."

"Why would you do that?" He asked in confusion.

"Because I am Charlotte Smoothie, 14th daughter of Big Mom and Minister of Juice. I have come in search of you to be my husband."

'WHAT?!" Hancock cried out in fury as some of her warriors had to hold her back.

"Huh? Why?" he asked while tilting his head.

"Because you are a powerful pirate who has managed to come far into the Grand Line, as such I want you to marry me and join Big Mom's crew."

"Mmmm, no thanks." He remarked bluntly while Hancock let out a sigh of relief while her crew did the same.

"Fine, then it's time for plan B." She said as she snapped her fingers as her crew began to bring out large trays full of meat. "If you agree to marry me you can have all this meat."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock with his fake mustache falling off and Hancock seeing red to where her sisters had to help keep her from speaking up. "Wow!"

"Nee-sama, don't lose it!" Whispered Sandersonia in panic.

"That bitch, tempting him with meat in exchange for marrying her….why didn't I do that?!" She muttered making part of her crew fall down anime style with her sisters sweat dropping.

"So, what do you say?"

"Meat!" He cried as he jumped towards the meat. He started wolfing down the food making the crew nearly fall down when he nearly fell on them with Smoothie internally sighing.

'That was easy, but it just proves my point, underneath that rubber body is the mind of an idiot.' She thought as she began to approach him. "I'll take it that's a yes then, huh husband?"

He looked at her while chewing before swallowing the meat. "The meat's good, but I have one question."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"What's a husband?"

"...You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

She sighed as she held her head, feeling a headache coming on. "Ok then, a husband is the partner of a wife, a man who looks out and takes care of their wife, loves them and gives them children."

"And what does the wife do?"

"She loves her husband, takes care of him as she helps him, she supports and loves him along with giving birth to children."

"Wait….babies come from women!?" He cried out with wide eyes making literally everyone there but him fall down anime style.

"Yes! Everyone knows that, were you raised in a barn?!"

"No, I lived alone in the jungle with mountain bandits." He laughed with a grin.

Smoothie facepalmed and groaned in annoyance. "Look, let me put it this way. When a man and a woman are alone, they make a baby, got it?"

"Really? It's that easy?"

"I'll show you how it's done later." She said, making Hancock scream in rage.

"So marriage is like being real close together?"

"In a way, yes." She said as he finished the meat. "There's a bit more to it than that but that's one of the basics."

"Does that mean me and Nami are married? We're pretty close and she's my navigator."

"No, no she is not, has she kissed you or anything like that before?" She said with a frown as Hancock fainted. 'According to my research he isn't in any relationship.'

"No, but she does like yelling a lot." He chuckled.

"Anyway, once you meet up with your crew I'll escort you back to whole cake island for the ceremony."

"Wait, how do you know I was meeting them?" He asked with a serious expression. "No one's supposed to know that."

"Well, you're alone here without them so you have to meet up with them, right?' She said quickly, cursing herself for her slip up.

"How do you know I'm not meeting them somewhere else?"

"My mother made me learn about you and this is where your boat last was so it was reasonable to guess you'd come here, right?"

Luffy let that sink in with his small knowledge making him nod and find it sound. "That's true."

'Phew, close one.' She thought before seeing him turn and start walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" She called as she walked after him.

"I need to find my nakama, we've got a schedule to keep." He remarked without missing a beat. "Thanks for the meat, it was tasty."

"Hey, you can't just leave me like that, you just agreed to marry me!" She called in annoyance. 'Was this guy dropped on his head as a baby?'

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't come with and meet my nakama."

"Fine, I guess it would be easier to explain everything in person." She said with a sigh as she began to walk next to him.

"Smoothie-sama! What should we do?" Asked one of the pirates.

"Prepare the ship for us to leave, I'll call you on the Den Den Mushi when I'm at strawhat's ship." She replied while looking down at him who casually smiled. 'He completely forgot about the mustache, what a moron.'

"So you're a pirate, are you strong?"

"I'm known as one of the strongest fighters amongst our fleet alongside my siblings."

"Cool, let's fight later." He said with a grin. "So are you the captain then?"

"Of course not. My mother, Big Mom, is the one in charge."

"Cool." He said before seeing a shop with meat in the window. "Meat!"

"Hey, where are you going, I thought we were going to your ship!"

"Well we've got some time before we have to sail off, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Fine...but don't you already have meat?" She asked, pointing to his backpack.

"Yeah, but this is for emergencies only, Hancock told me."

"I think you'll be fine if you eat some of it." She said with a sigh. 'Am I really stuck with this idiot as my husband?'

"Still though, meat tastes really good when it's nice and cooked, and that smells good." He grinned with a little drool.

"I personally prefer juice." She said with a shrug. 'If it gets us moving I'll have to play along, I just hope he doesn't take too long.'

(Later)

"Luffy, you've had enough!" Snapped Smoothie seeing tall stacks of dishes form with said rubber man snatching up meat around them stunning the other people. "You've eaten a fleet's worth of meat!"

"But it's so good!" He said as he kept pulling more meat into his mouth.

"How are you even going to pay for all of this?!" She asked with exasperation. 'If he doesn't know what marriage is, does he even know how money works?!'

"Oh, whenever I eat like this in a restaurant I do what my brothers taught me, you thank them for the meal then run!" He said as he finished the last of the meal and began to run for the door.

"What?!" She cried as she began to run after him.

"Hey get back here! You didn't pay for the food!"

"Thanks for the meal!" Luffy laughed as Smoothie frowned.

'How can someone NOT learn how to use money from bandits?...actually that makes too much sense.' She thought as they left the restaurant. "Now can we go to your ship Luffy?" She asked as they ducked into an alley as several angry chefs raced past them.

"Yeah, but why didn't you eat anything in there?" he asked confused.

"Let's just say I lost my appetite."

"That sounds horrible, where did you lose it?"

Smoothie looked him in the eyes and groaned before facepalming. "Forget I said anything, can we just get to your ship?"

"Sure, sure." Luffy said, unaware that they weren't alone in the alley. "You're gonna love meeting them."

'At least from what I learned they'll be more competent than you.'

"Well well well, what do we have here, a couple who wandered into the wrong alley."

Both of them turned to see several two bit thugs with swords there with smug grins on their faces.

"Are you robbing us?" Luffy asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

"What do you think? Give us all the stuff you got that's worth a lot or else. It'd be a real shame if your girlfriend lost an ear." sneered one with Smoothie raising an eyebrow.

"Do you idiots not recognize us?"

"Why the hell would we?"

Smoothie sighed and stood up, since she was crouching in the small space, making the men look up in surprise. "Because you're talking to one of Big Mom's own daughters and her soon to be husband, that's why."

"B-Big Mom? No way, those monsters never leave the new world!"

"Would you care to try and take that risk?" She asked pulling her sword out.

"D-Damn it, where's Gerard, if what she's saying is true we need him and that damn power!"

"I don't know!" Spoke another before suddenly finding himself knocked back from a stretched out fist making them look at Luffy in shock as his arm came back while he smiled.

"If you wanna fight here, that's great. Nami won't get upset if it's a small one."

"D-Don't run away, we can fight them!"

"Are you kidding, there's only one man who could do that. It's Monkey D-" He was cut off when he cried out in pain feeling a sword cut across his chest making him fall down with blood leaking out due to Smoothie.

'I can't take the chance of them yelling it out, people will hear it and might cause a panic and complicate things.' She thought as she reached down. "You're in luck, I could use a drink about now."

"W-Wait!" The last man cried out as she picked him with Luffy confused.

"Hey, what are you gonna do with him?"

"I'm just going to ring him out a bit." She said as she pulled out a large chalice. She set it on the ground before holding him by his arms and legs and began to twist him like a wet rag.

Luffy's eyes widened as he saw what looked like juice coming from the man into the chalice with said man crying out, whether it was pain or enjoyment was honestly hard to tell. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm using my devil fruit powers, the shibo shibo fruit." She replied as she kept squeezing the man while he seemed to wither up before dropping him aside and picked the chalice up. "I can squeeze the juice out of anything. The juice differs from taste depending on the thing."

"So you killed him?!"

"Oh no, he's just a dehydrated man now, so he's no longer a threat." She said, both him and her unaware of the figure watching them from the roof. She tipped the chalice and sipped the juice with a hum. "A bit tart, but not too bad. Care for a taste?"

"Eh?! Isn't that cannibalism?!"

"No, this is the juice, not the actual person, it's different." She said as she reached over and plucked a piece of meat from his backpack. "I can even do it with your meat."

"Really? Show me." He spoke up with eager curiosity.

"Fine, fine." She said as the figure on the roof was shown to be a short blonde man wearing white shorts and no shirt holding a pink bow.

'Oh no, I can't believe the others were taken out, and by pirates like them!' He thought with a frown. 'I know I can't do much now, but I have to get revenge!' He thought as he began to pull back the string of his bow as two purple arrows began to form.

Luffy looked at the juice coming from the meat and went starry eyed before she held the chalice to him which he eagerly drank from and cheered. "Wooo! It really tastes like meat!"

"Yes, and that's only the most basic of tastes, everything has its own unique taste." She said before the figure above them let loose his arrows. Said arrows hit her in the back while the other hit Luffy in the chest making him fall down and cry out. "What on earth was that?!"

"Revenge for hurting my friends pirate scum!" Called the man above them as the arrows began to sink into their skin. "You'll never hurt anyone again, not after you've come down with love sickness!"

Smoothie growled before looking up and jumped up with her legs making him go wide eyed before finding himself grabbed by the head and dragged down when she landed. "You've got some nerve shooting me in the back."

"I-I didn't have a choice, you destroyed my friends in combat, s-so I decided to use my powers to get back at you!" He yelled while Luffy sat up and was confused to see no arrow.

"Well explain, what did you mean love sickness?"

"Hey I know that!" Piped up Luffy with a frown. "Hancock apparently came down with something like that, but got better before she helped me go save Ace."

"M-My power is similars to that, except instead of making people fall in love with me I make them fall in love with each other." He spoke making Smoothie's eyes widened. "Right now you'll wind up feeling passion any second, it's pay back for hurting my friends!"

"How does that make us pay?"

"You'll be so in love you'll forget everything else in your life, only focusing on each other." He smirked making her narrow her eyes as she grabbed his legs and started twisting him. "H-Hey what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to see if you make good juice without running your mouth." She muttered as she dumped out her chalice before positioning him over it. "Get ready to be a raisin asshole."

"Wait wa-ahhh!" He let out before feeling juice get squeezed out while Luffy rubbed his head and felt a bit off.

"I feel weird…." He muttered as he looked up at Smoothie before his eyes went wide. He felt like the air around her sparkled and seemed to slow down while his heart beat increased and he felt warm all of a sudden. "Smoothie… you're….you're beautiful." He said as said woman looked down at him in surprise before her eyes widened as well.

"L...Luffy?" She saw his form seem more regal and handsome with a serious look in his eyes and swore his hair seemed to blow due to some kind of small wind. 'Oh my….maybe it won't be so bad being married to him.' She thought as she dropped the half runged out man and began to move towards him.

Luffy smiled as she crouched down with her smiling as both blushed. "Ready to go meet my crew?"

"O-Of course, let's go honey." She said as she took his hand with a smile. She stood up and held his hand as they walked out of the alley with Luffy taking the lead. 'It's weird, earlier I was annoyed by him, but maybe I was being a bit judgemental. I mean, maybe it's a sign I could help him get smarter the longer we stay together.'

'Wow, before I thought she was weird and acting like Hancock, but now I'm starting to think I like her more than….more than meat!' He thought with a wide grin without them noticing people seeing them and growing nervous from recognizing who they were and silently ran. "Wow, lots of people are seeing us, I wonder if the marines are going to come?"

"Even if they do it'd be a bad idea to start anything Luffy-kun. Momma is someone they wouldn't want to get in a fight with unless they're positive they can handle her, which is next to impossible, so starting something with her crew isn't going to happen."

"Alright, then I guess we'll be meeting up with my crew with no trouble, you're gonna love them Smoothie-chan!" He cheered making her blush more as they kept walking out of town and eventually reached the thousand sunny parked looking brand new. "We're here!"

"Wow, it's quite colorful, it looks like it would fit well in Momma's fleet." She said as she looked it over. "But where's your crew?"

"They're probably onboard, oi, guys!" He called as he waved his hand.

"Oi! Luffy!" Called out Usopp with a smile with Chopper next to him. "You made it!"

"Luffy, you're here!" Called Nami as she waved down with a smile before spotting Smoothie. "And you brought a new friend?"

"She's my wife!" He called with a grin.

"...EH?!" The three cried out while Franky and Robin climbed out on deck and spotted Luffy and Smoothie.

"Yo, Luffy bro, it's so good to see you, you look SUPER!"

"It's good to see you again after two years." Smiled Robin. "Who's your friend?"

"I am Charlotte Smoothie, I am his wife." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder possessively. 'He's mine, you two can't have him.'

"Again, nani?!" The first three let out with Usopp and Chopper fainting, Nami slack jacked, Franky dropping his glasses, and Robin simply blinking in surprise.

"Oh my, I never expected you to be the marrying type." Robin said as she looked over Smoothie. 'Big Mom's daughter? Why would he marry her?'

"Hey, where's Zoro, Sanji, and Brook?" He asked while climbing on the lowered gangplank with Smoothie following.

"I think Zoro went to go get Brook from his concert and I think Sanji is looking for you."

"Then I made it! Shishishi." Chuckled Luffy while Smoothie crouched down to keep from hitting the sails.

"And didn't get into any trouble, right?" Asked Nami.

"Not really." He said as he looked sideways. "I just dined and dashed a bit."

Nami facepalmed with a sigh before turning to Smoothie. "Sorry, he tends to get ahead of himself, a lot."

"I know, it's just one thing I love about." She said as she looked down at him fondly.

"So how did you and Luffy meet exactly?" Asked Robin.

"I met her a few hours ago!"

"I've been studying him for awhile but I finally got to meet him today."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Franky.

"It's a bit embarrassing but technically we are in an arranged marriage made by my mother and his father." She said as she sat down and pulled Luffy into her lap. 'Why am I telling them this?'

"Arranged marriage? Wait, but Luffy's father is Dragon? You mean Big Mom knows him?" Asked Nami with dread.

"Yes, technically Luffy is my fiance, once we marry it will create an alliance between us and the revolutionary army."

"Eh? It will?" He replied confused with his crew blown away. "I didn't know that."

"I was going to tell you later, his only requirement was that you agree to the wedding with no resistance, anything else and he pulls out of the deal."

"Ugh...what happened?" Groaned Usopp waking up with Chopper not that far. "I thought I had the weirdest….dream?" He finished when he saw Smoothie and gaped at Luffy with wide eyes. "It wasn't a dream!"

"You mean you're really getting married?!" Chopper cried out.

"Well it doesn't sound too bad, she explained it to me."

"Luffy you get confused when I try to explain why you can't dive after a sea king, how did she manage to explain it to you?" Nami asked with a growing headache.

"She gave me meat."

"I thought it would break the ice since he has such a growing appetite." Smiled Smoothie.

"So you've been spending time to study him? What about what he's done?" Asked Robin curiously.

"You mean Enies Lobby, Impel Down and Marineford?"

"You sure did your research." Remarked Franky before they spotted three figures running down the hill. "Oi! Here the others come!"

"Really?! Oi, Zoro, Sanji, Brook!" Luffy called as he jumped out of Smoothie's lap, making her frown.

"Franky! Get the ship ready to go! Now!" Zoro called out while they spotted a crowd of marines coming over the hill and chasing them.

"Oh no, even when it's not Luffy we still can't catch a break."

"Stop them, don't let the strawhats escape!" Called one marine angrily.

"Sounds like our cue." Smirked Franky heading to the wheel while Brook let out his trademark laugh while running up the gangplank along with the other two before it was pulled on quickly.

"Damn it moss head, I'm gonna kill you!" frowned Sanji.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who didn't bother to keep your head down just because of a girl walking by!"

"I've been in hell for two years, I had to make sure she was real!"

"She was a marine you perverted idiot!"

"Quiet you two!" Spoke Nami making them turn and Sanji go wide eyed seeing her and Robin's cleavage making him gawk with hearts in his eyes.

"Nami-chan! Robin-chan!" He cried with a huge nosebleed before spotting Smoothie. His eyes widened larger seeing her chest, which may not have shown cleavage, but the new chest and size difference made him fly into the air from a nosebleed alone.

'Oh great, a pervert.' She thought as she rolled her eyes as he landed on the deck of the ship.

"Oh no Sanji!" Chopper panicked before the ship started moving while the crew heard rifles going off.

"Tell the ships to cut them off before they get away!"

"Oh no they don't." Smoothie muttered as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a Den Den Mushi. "Men! Get our ships out and ready to cover the Strawhats, keep those marines away."

"Yes Smoothie-sama!"

"Yo, Luffy, who is this?" Zoro asked as he and Brook got on the ship.

"Oh this is Smoothie-chan, she wants to marry me."

"...bullshit."

"Actually it's true, and she's one of Big Mom's daughters." Spoke Robin.

"Oh my, then welcome to the crew Smoothie-san, may I see your panties?"

She frowned before swinging her hand and sent Brook flying off into the side of the cabin of the ship. "I don't need another pervert hitting on me, I already have a husband."

"Don't worry about him, he does that with everyone." Nami said before turning to Franky. "Hey, go turn on the coating, everyone is here and we have to get out of here!"

'Right on it!"

"Shoot them down, don't let them escape!"

The marines tried firing at the crew as the thousand sunny left the small area it was anchored in with Sanji managing to come to and spotted marine ships closing in on their location.

"Sanji, are you ok now?" Chopper asked in relief.

"Yeah, all I remember was looking at paradise." He smiled before one of the ships fired at them, making him frown and get on his feet before jumping high into the air and reeled his leg back and wound up kicking the cannonball right back and hit the cannon. "I'm not the same man I once was."

"None of us are shitty cook." Zoro said as he unsheathed one of his swords and swung it at the marines on shore, sending a blade of air at them. It caused them to get sent flying while yelling out while Luffy laughed.

"Just like the old days." He looked up at the hill before blinking when he spotted both Sentomaru with a marine's coat on his shoulders, and two Pacifistas.

"Strawhat! You aren't getting away this time!" He yelled out. "PX-5! PX-7! Fire at their ship!"

"I'll be right back." Luffy said as he threw his arm to the side activating second gear. He disappeared before appearing above the pacifistas.

"Above you!" yelled Sentomaru before Luffy pulled his fist back which stretched out.

"Gomu Gomu no: Pistol!" He threw it down before it crashed into one of their heads and sent it face first into the ground with a huge impact, making a bigger explosion since it failed to fire the laser it charged up in it's mouth.

"What?! Impossible!" Cried the captain as the explosion destroyed the second one as Luffy grinned.

"Shishishi!" He laughed while landing and looked at Sentomaru. "It's been awhile since we met, you look different too."

"I grew stronger, strong enough to take you in!" He declared while gripping his axe with both hands, jumped up, and swung down at the pirate. Luffy simply dodged to the side and punched the stocky man in the side, sending him skidding away from him.

"Shishishi, fighting you would be fun but I have to get back to my crew." He smiled before launching his arm out to grab the mast and reeled himself back to it while Sentomaru righted himself with a frown.

"This isn't over straw hat!" He called as the bubble surrounding the ship began to inflate.

"What a noisy brat." Smoothie muttered with a frown.

"Yeah, but he's kinda fun." Remarked Luffy landing on deck while more marine ships fired at them with the explosions nearly popping the bubble.

"Damn it, they're going to pop the bubble at this rate!" Usopp screamed as he began to panic.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Remarked Smoothie before several explosions came near the marine ships.

"Huh?" He said before turning to see a gigantic ship made of candy firing upon the marines. "Eh?! Who are those guys?!"

"That would be my crew, or rather the Big Mom pirates that are under my command."

"Hey! Where did that ship come from?!" Cried out the marine captain as their ship shook.

"I don't know, but it's flying Big Mom's flag!" cried another in panic making the others do the same.

"What?! We have to stop then!"

"We can't fight a yonko's crew!"

"Oh god, does this mean Big Mom herself is coming?!"

"Retreat, everyone retreat!:

"Wait, is Big Mom really coming?" Chopper asked nervously.

"No, but when we do get to whole cake island I'd recommend you and the skeleton staying close to your crew, momma loves rare creatures and a few of my sisters also love rare animals."

"Hang on, I thought the plan was different Luffy?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? What plan?" He asked as he stared at Smoothie with a smile.

"To go to fishman island, to travel the new world?"

"Oh right!" He blinked in realization. "I completely forgot." he resumed looking at Smoothie. "Hey, why don't you come with us?"

"Of course I'm coming with you, but we have to go to whole cake island right away to get married."

"Wait...Luffy's marrying this beauty?!" Cried out Sanji with wide eyes and horror.

"Indeed he is...you look familiar, do I know you?" She asked as she rubbed her chin. 'If I didn't know better I'd say he was a Vinsmoke.'

"How did you meet such a woman?!" Sanji yelled shaking Luffy who was unbothered.

"I met her when I got here and she gave me meet, then told me we were gonna get married."

"What?! That is so unfair!" He cried as he kept shaking Luffy. "Why do you get all the luck! I was stuck on a god forsaken island of horrible creatures!"

"Luffy… not to be rude but why do you love her? All you ever love is meat and you've known her for less than an hour." Usopp asked as he scratched his head.

"Hmm, well….she's pretty for one."

"Luffy, I've seen girls try to flirt with you on the first island we stopped at and you ignored them for meat." Said Zoro with a frown. "What makes her so different?"

"Um….well….uh…" He said as he began to rack his brain as the effects from the arrows began to wear off. "Uh….I'm not sure."

"I thought so, and why do you love him Smoothie?" He asked as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Well he is kinda cute when he's a bit dense. Not to mention very strong." She said, the arrow still working on her for the most part.

"And you suddenly decided to marry him because your mother told you to?"

"Well when it comes to her, when she gives an order, you obey, no buts about it." She said with a frown. "You tend to not live long enough to regret not listening to her."

"And you're fine getting married to Luffy without actually knowing him?"

"Yes, that's how it works, no one in the family marries for love, we marry to gain allies and strengthen bonds, and more often than not we tend to fall in love with our spouses." She smiled before pulling Luffy into a hug against her chest making him confused about the softness while Sanji cried tears and popped a nosebleed at the same time. "And it just so happens I like my new husband, so it's a win win." She said as Chopper began to treat Sanji.

"She's been studying up on Luffy and what we've done." Piped up Robin.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure I knew him before I met him, I only had one chance to make a good impression."

"Well we can't suddenly change our plans because of some wedding, I doubt Luffy here would know what wedding vows are."

"Is that where you declare your dream?"

"See! Look, you can't just walk in and decide he's going to marry you, and I doubt Luffy would like to be tied down somewhere with a wife." Franky said as he shook his head.

"But I swear being married with me and going into the family has lots of benefits. For starters, no one will mess with you if they have to worry about Big Mom giving them trouble."

"So no more fights and fun adventures? Boring." He groaned. "Fighting is to much fun, why would I want to avoid them?"

"Because getting chased by the marines can get you sent back to Impel Down, and after you caused trouble I doubt they'd be lenient."

"Eh, if they try to arrest me I'll just beat them up." He said as the others chuckled.

"Do you think she'll manage to convince Luffy to marry her?" Whispered Nami to Robin.

"She'd have to try pretty hard, but it may not happen." She whispered back.

"Same." Said Nami as Smoothie kept trying to convince him.

"You'd get a chance to eat all sorts of good food and no one would try to make you pay for it."

"Really?" He asked as he perked up a bit. "Is it as good as Sanji's food?"

"Well I don't know what his food is like, so I don't know."

"Hmmmm, Sanji's food is the best ever and I already don't have to pay…." He said as he scratched his head.

"Plus your crew would be part of Momma's so you'd have plenty of members to order around."

"Wait, so your mom would be the only captain?"

"Yep! Everyone else lives as her subordinates, but you would get a position of power as my husband." She said with a smile. "You'd get to be the commander of thousands of men alongside me, doesn't that sound great?"

"Can't do it." He replied in a blunt tone.

"What?! Why not?!" She cried in disbelief. "You only have nine members, don't you want more subordinates?!"

"It's not about how many crew members I have, it's how important they are to me." He said as he crossed his arms. "Besides, I'm not going to let someone boss me around, I'm my own captain, I'm going to be the man with the most freedom in the world!"

"He's got you there." Remarked Usopp. "Luffy likes to do things his own way, trying to force him to listen to orders doesn't work out that well."

"B-But you have to marry me, our parents already arranged it!" 'Crap, if he refuses Momma is going to be pissed, she'll probably kill me!'

"Maybe, but I barely know my dad, so it doesn't count." He remarked with a straight face.

"B-But you already agreed to it, does that mean you're going back on your word?"

"Well technically no, I just don't wanna have my crew be part of hers."

"B-But that's part of the deal, we get married, you become part of the crew, we have kids, you can't just change that!" She spoke pleadingly. "Momma will be furious if we don't get married, if we don't the alliance won't happen!"

"Like I said, it sounds great if we get married, but I refuse to let her take over my crew." He said stubbornly as he tried to get out of her grasp. "Sorry, I guess it just can't happen. Sanji, make us some food!"

"Give me a moment." He groaned trying to cover his noses.

"You...you're refusing to marry?" She asked as she looked down, shadows covering her eyes.

"I don't think that's the issue here." Remarked Zoro getting a bad feeling and started to slowly slide his sword from the sheath.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse your refusal Luffy-kun." She spoke before seeing her ship move over to theirs.

"Smoothie-sama! The marines are retreating!"

"Good, I can see I'm not wanted here, so I'm just going to go and take my husband with me!" She spoke grabbing Luffy's waist while seeing Zoro lunge at her with his sword making her swing her own and block his strike narrowly with the others getting on the defensive.

"Hey!" Cried out Luffy before she bent her legs and jumped high into the air.

"Sorry, but I can't leave without you Luffy-kun." She said as she jumped through the bubble and floated in the water for a bit before entering the bubble of her ship. "Get us out of here, now."

"Yes Ma'am!" Saluted them as the strawhats narrowed their eyes.

"Give us back our captain!" Yelled Usopp pulling out a seed and pulled back before firing it out, only for it to bounce back due to the bubble. "Crap! I forgot about that!"

"Allow me." Robin crossed her arms before arms sprouted up on Smoothie's ship on several men's back before pulling back causing cracks to be heard.

"Get us out of here now!" She shouted as Luffy struggled in her grasp.

"Oi! Let go!" He spoke while the ship started moving away from the thousand sunny. "Why'd you do that for?!"

"You were refusing to marry me even after you already agreed." She said with a smile. "Your crew was refusing to allow us to go to whole cake island right away so I decided it was best we go on our own."

"Smoothie-sama! What do we do about the ship?" Asked one crew member.

"We will leave them be for now, if they choose to follow they'll come to the island right on their own." She said with a wave of her hand. "I'll have to send them invitations so they aren't killed."

Luffy frowned before reeling both fists back. "Gomu Gomu no…"

"Oh no you don't." She frowned before letting him go as her hands suddenly became coated in black as his fists came back at her.

"Bazooka!" He yelled before finding them blocked before she grabbed them with a smirk and yanked, making him go flying at her before crashing into her arm.

"Surprised? I trained myself to learn haki as well just in case." She said with a grin. "You can't beat me Luffy-kun, I'm stronger than you, now be a good husband and stop struggling."

"Not until you take me back to my crew!" He frowned.

"You can see them at our wedding." She frowned. "Besides, now we get to spend more time together so you can see why it's rude to break an agreement."

"No way, I am not marrying you!" He cried as her frown deepened. "I'm getting back to my nakama!"

"You're being very stubborn, which I expected, that's why I'm going to make an offer you can't refuse."

"Is it meat? Because that won't work again!" He said as he licked his lips.

"No, I mean a wager. You have a lot of stamina, and so do I. That's why I wager that if you can out do me in a little….'exercise', then I'll let you go."

"Eh? An exercise? That's it?" He asked as he tilted his head. "What kind?"

"One that a couple does. Have you ever heard of sex?"

"I think the bandits tried to tell me about it once."

"That's what we'll do. If you have any questions on what to do I'll tell you, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Do you accept?"

"Sure, but what happens if I lose?"

"You come with willingly and don't try sneaking off the ship or run away."

"...Fine! But I won't lose, my nakama are waiting for me!"

"Glad to hear, we'll take this to my own private room." She said with a large grin as she began to drag him towards her cabin. "Men! I don't want anyone bothering me or I'll throw them overboard!"

"Yes Smoothie-sama!" They all said with a nod. "What about the strawhats, they've been following us."

"Make sure they don't get too close or too far." She said as she opened the door and entered with Luffy before closing and locking the door shut. "Make yourself comfy Luffy-kun."

He looked at her before seeing her start taking her clothes off. "Hey, why you getting naked?"

"We need to be naked for sex, so start stripping." She said with a grin.

"Really?" He remarked before shrugging and started doing the same.

She watched as he undressed and grinned as he pulled off his pants. 'Damn, it seems he got the good genes from Dragon, especially down south.'

Luffy tossed his clothes aside and looked at Smoothie's naked body while staring at his chest. "Wow, those are bigger than Nami and Robin's."

"Aw, thanks Luffy-kun." She said with a grin as she picked him up. "You know, my devil fruit is the ring ring fruit, which means I am going to wring you dry of ever sperm you have~"

"Sperm? What's that?"

"It's what comes out of here." She remarked before poking his dick making him jump in her hand.

"Wow, that felt weird. Do it again."

"Oh trust me, I'm gonna do more than that." She said with a grin as she put her hand around his dick. She gave it a small squeeze making Luffy jolt while she inwardly sighed. 'It's big, but it might not be big enough to stuff me.'

"Oooh, wow! Your hand is soft." He said as his dick began to twitch and grow larger. "Do it again!"

"Gladly." She squeezed it while feeling his dick get hard, but it was still too small. "I just hope it fits."

"Fits? Fit where?"

"In here." She said as she pointed at her pussy. "I might be too big for you though." 'Though that just means I won't run out of stamina first.'

"So it needs to be bigger?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I can fix that." He said as he bit down on his thumb. "Gomu Gomu no third gear!"

"What do you-woah!" She said in shock as his dick began to inflate rapidly, growing larger and larger. 'Holy crap, I just hit the husband jackpot!'

Luffy smiled with his dick looking around the size of a horse's maybe bigger. "Will this fit?"

"Y-Yeah, that should do it." She said as she looked at the dick with a gleam in her eye.

Outside the room, two men stood guard while trying to ignore the sounds coming from inside.

"Wow, she's really having fun with her husband…"

"Just wish they'd tone it down."

"Wow! Your boobs are super soft!"

"You're damn right they're soft, you'll never feel a better pair, now stick your dick between them!"

The guards blushed before hearing a loud moan.

"This is even better than your hand!"

"I know, oh god keep it up Luffy-kun!"

"Wanna go find some earwax?" Asked the guard to the other one.

"Give me a cum facial Luffy-kun!"

"At this point I'll cover my head in it, lucky bastard." He muttered as they kept trying to ignore the sounds from the cabin.

(Later)

"I….I won…." She panted with a smile as she laid over Luffy who's hands and legs were tied to the bed posts.

He was snoring away while both were sticky and she felt cum ooze from her ass and pussy onto the bed.

"You were great Luffy-kun, you are going to be the best husband ever~" She pecked his cheek and snuggled against him while his arms and legs unwound from the posts with his hand accidentally slapping her ass. "Oh! So forward, do still have energy for round two?"

He gave gave a murmur before snoring in response.

"I guess not, I'll tell Momma and your crew the good news later."


	107. Moneyette and Wario

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Moneyette and Wario

Series: Super Mario Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wario laughed as he ran down the dirt path while lugging a large bag of money over his shoulder. "Wah ha ha ha ha! Those losers!" Wario laughed. "How do they always fall for it? I hire them, and not pay them as I run off with my money! Especially Waluigi, he's the easiest loser of them all!"

He kept on running before reaching his house and made sure to lock the door while hugging the bag. "Hee hee hee hee, now let's count my money! The only math that'll ever matter to me!" He then opened the bag. He poured the money out on the floor before noticing a box fall out with it. "Wah?" He wah'd in curiosity before opening the box. "A crown? I must've robbed Ashley of one of her magical items. Meh, I bet it'll fetch for a pretty penny at the pawn shop." he looked it over curiously while standing up and made to walk, but forgot the coins under his shoes and made him trip.

"Waaah!" He fell on his back and the crown landed on the coins. He winced and sat up while looking at a gold coin. "Damn it! You're not suppose to do that to the person who owns you."

That's when the coins started coming together. They all glowed with the crown doing the same making Wario drop the coin and jump off the pile confused.

"Wah!?" The coins all melted into looking like Princess Peach, except completely golden. She had a matching dress like her, only yellow with a few silver streaks. "Wah, wah, wah, what happened to my money!"

"Hello Wario, I am Moneyette. Let's live together forever."

"Forget that! I want cash to spend!"

"Oh? You want money?" That's when she held her palms out and fired tons of coins out of them.

"Wah..."

"How's that?" she smirked with his eyes lighting up. "Plenty of money?"

"Maybe just a bit more?"

"No problem Wario, I can give you as much money as you want, just as long as I get an equal amount of your love." she winked before making gold come out with Wario drooling at the amount. "Soooo?"

"You want my love? I already loved you back when you were money I swindled out of people who I'm their friend. Now I love you even more." he grinned making her giggle.

"That's what I wanted to hear." She then hugged him and he hugged back. "So, wanna go upgrade our house?"

"Wahaha! Yes! A much better house! In fact, a mansion that's much bigger than Luigi's."

"I can make it happen, with an extra large bed."

"Oooh yes, a big comfy bed, so long chair!" He then kicked his arm chair over.

"That's the spirit."

Later...

"Hoo hoo hahahah." Wario laughed. "Yessss! What a beautiful new home!"

"Hey Wario, now that you've got a new place, mind letting me be a roommate?" Asked Waluigi.

"Ew! Get away from me you hobo! The only thing you're good for is sports and parties."

"Aw come on! I'm important, you'd be lonely without the other half to our whole 'opposites of Mario and Luigi' thing."

"Lonely? Alls I need is money to be happy! My new girlfriend is literally made out of coins that I shook out of you like a school bully!"

"Wario, don't do this to me man! Wah! Wah!"

"Go take your wah's to someone who doesn't care about money." he dismissed before heading back inside.

"Rrrrr...fine! I'm gonna start my own spin offs, with my own friends!" Shouted Waluigi before he ran off crying.

"Now this is the life." Wario sighed in his new bed.

That's when Moneyette climbed on top of him.

"Moneyette, what are you doing?"

"What? Can't I cuddle with you?"

"Oh, right. Silly me."

"You've never had a woman come this close, have you?"

"There was this one princess, but I turned and pushed because she was so ugly, it felt like I was looking in a mirror."

"Well what about me? Am I ugly?"

"No, you've got the beauty of Princess Peach, it's just throughout my life, I never cared much for romance, just wealth."

"Well now you have both." She then kissed his nose.

That made him blush with a goofy grin. "Heeheehee, Moneyette, would you like to give me Baby Warios?"

"Yes, how much would that cost?"

"One night of hard core lovin."

"I can do that!" She then threw the blanket over them! Giggling was heard before the bed started to creak. 'His breath smells like garlic, yum.'

'Oooh, these boobs are bigger and softer than Mona.'

Meanwhile...

"Mona? You okay?" Asked Joe.

"No, I have a bad feeling that...Wario found himself a girlfriend."

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"I was hoping he'd stay single long enough until I turned 18."

"You have a crush on that guy? Gross." Said Ashley.

"Don't judge me!"

Back to Wario...we now see the couple panting.

"That was magnificent." Said Moneyette.

"You said it."

They cuddled before going to bed.

The next day...

These 2 were enjoying a date in Diamond City. 3 heartbroken girls watching them go by.

"That money grubbing jerk." Said Princess Shokora.

"Yeah, but...he's happy." Said Queen Merelda.

"Let's leave him be." Said Mona.

"Hey ladies, wanna be the damsels in distress in my spinoff title?" Asked Waluigi.

"Even we're not that desperate." Said Mona.

"Waaaaah..." He then walked away. "Rejected by the rejected, will things ever go my way?" The sad man walked down the streets of Diamond City, unsure of what to do now.

"Will anyone give me love?" That's when he hit a hidden block. "Wah?" He got under it, hit the jump button and popped out a crown. "Hey it's that crown Moneyette was wearing...hmm..." He put on the crown. His nose shrunk, moustache disappeared, his lanky frame turned into a busty woman's frame, his clothes turned into a black and purple dress. "Holy shit, did I just turn into a girl?" He looked into a mirror to see that he had become a she! "I'm beautiful! Everyone will give me respect now...and maybe I can steal Luigi from Daisy in this form."

She let out a loud cackle while skipping away.

"So Wario, what would you like to do with me?"

"What else? Shopping spree!"

"It's a date then."

They went to the biggest mall in Diamond City and started buying everything.

"All these games are mine! All these cool shoes, mine! This sexy lingerie for Moneyette, mine to put on her tonight!"

Said woman pushed the cart as the items were tossed in.

"Ooh yes! Gimme that pizza, child!" He said, taking the pizza slice.

"Waaah, ow!" He said, as Moneyette pelted him with coins.

"Wario, you have gone mad with power." Said a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Young Cricket." He said turning around.

A spiky haired young man in blue chinese clothing stood before them.

"You cannot defeat me, Wario! I shall beat you, knock the crown off that golden lady, then take the money that you owe me and Master Mantis!"

"You beat me up once, but I was just caught off g-" that's when Young Cricket started pummeling him. "Owowowowowow, stop! Yowowowow, it hurts so much! Owowowow!"

"You leave my honey alone!"

He back flipped out of the way as Moneyette shot coins at him. "You think throwing money at your problems will solve them? Think again!" He ran across the money stream and then jumped! He kicked her in the face, but that wasn't enough to drop the crown, so he started punching.

"Ow, oof, eek, do'h, yow, ow!" Said Moneyette.

And then with a final roundhouse kick to the head, the Super Crown came off of Moneyette's head.

"Nooo!" And that's when Kat and Ana sliced up his clothes till he in was nothing but his undies. "Aw man."

He saw the Super Crown. "But I still see a chance for another..."

"Nope!" Said Mona, swiping the crown.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Not anymore!" That's when Mona threw it into the air and it got demolished by Young Cricket who pummeled it, till it was flat like a pancake.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'll be taking the money we earned back." Said 18-Volt.

"No fair!" Whined Wario. 'During the next sporting event, party, or Smash Tournament, I'll go to the Mushroom Kingdom, and nab myself another Super Crown.' He thought before being hoisted up. "Wah? What are you doing now?"

"And to make sure you don't attempt this again..." Said Ashley. "I summon 4 signed marriage registrations."

"What?"

"Mona, Queen Merelda, Princess Shokora and Captain Syrup, 4 ball and chains."

"Again, what?!"

"To make sure you don't even think about the Super Crown, we're gonna drain the balls of your obese body." Said Shokora.

"Even though we're married, you ain't getting one cent from the Bottomless Coin Bag." Said Captain Syrup.

"Noooo...waaaaah!" He shrieked before being dragged away.

Then the camera pans over to the pile of coins as 2 heads made of gold popped out of them.


	108. Bowsette and Mario

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Bowsette and Mario

Series: Super Mario Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, Hidden Temple-

In a small temple forgotten by time, a small altar was in the middle of several pillars and surrounded by rings of lava and water as ancient hieroglyphics dotted the walls and floors. On said alter was a crown, but no ordinary crown.

It was a large crown of gold with a mushroom like top in the center of it with pink spots and a pair of large eyes on the metal. This was a rare item of antiquity, the legendary Super Crown. An item that has been gathering dust here for a long long time.

However, this ancient object had one thing no other object had in the entire world, that is….sentiance.

'How much longer must I stay in this spot for?' It thought in a feminine tone. 'It's been five thousand years since the Goomba Empire got had by several volcanoes and Toad Invaders from the south.'

And yes, the Goombas HAD an empire before the Toads caused them to flee, heck that's why they defected, no one likes being occupied ya know. But back to the point, said empire went extinct when a supervolcano erupted and destroyed everything they had, from cities to port cities, well except for this place that was. And it's the temple of the Super Crown, a relic of a time where love between different species was commonplace and was the central deity of the Goomba pantheon.

'Someone was bound to have found me, right?' It thought while annoyed. 'I mean they ARE a largely populated species, they must have been looking for me for centuries!'

And cue a large explosion over head as a Goomba with a large green shoe fell from the ceiling and landed next to the crown.

"Ow...damn plumber…." it groaned in pain. "Why did he jump me….again?"

'A plumber?' It thought in confusion before speaking to the Goomba's mind. ' _Goomba, come here._ '

"Huh?" it blinked and looked around. "Who...said that?"

' _Above you._ '

It looked up and saw the crown.

' _Goomba of the ancient empire. How have you come to be dropped into my temple?_ ' It 'asked' in its mind.

"Wah! Talking crown!"

' _Relax. I am the Super Crown, the one your ancestors worshipped in the ancient past. You know them as the Goomba Empire._ '

It went wide eyed at the name.

' _Now, why did you fall from the sky? And why did you not search for your central deity after the collapse and the invasion of the Toads?_ '

"I fell here because of that stupid plumber! Every time he shows up we have to deal with headaches like you wouldn't believe."

' _And that is the reason why you never search for me?_ '

"No, we just been exiled after so many jabs at our intelligence. Plus we don't remember you at all, sorry."

' _..._ '

"So….see ya."

' _STAY!_ ' It yelled in its mind. ' _I can't go any longer with a chance to be free! Take me out of this place!_ '

"You are not the boss, Bowser is the boss."

' _Who is this Bowser and why do you serve such a low life?_ '

"He's king around here."

' _And your ancestors ruled the world. Now, what species is this Bowser and WHY did you even serve him?!_ '

"He's a koopa." The Goomba gulped. "Because he took us in. That and he wants us to help kidnapped the princess of the Toads and marry her."

' _...what?_ ' 'How did they become so….dumb?!'

"Now can I go?"

' _No. Tell me EVERYTHING that has happened in my absence! Or I shall rain down a storm of lightning and flesh eating bugs on your houses and turn your women into beasts that hunger for your flesh!_ ' It 'yelled' in anger.

"Ah! Ok ok! I'll talk I'll talk!"

' _Then. Start._ '

(Hours later)

The Super Crown narrowed its eyes while hearing everything that has happened, in great detail, and was not happy in the slightest. ' _So you're telling me that you follow a love sick Koopa that fights a plumber that ALSO likes the descendant of your oppressors. And while ALL the things such as evil witches and a being from another dimension, TRIED to end the world, they STILL try and have FUN while still enemies!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?_ '

"Well...when you put it like that….maybe?"

' _Look, just take me out of here. I'm getting very annoyed and if you let me out I shall give you a boon that will make you a king among your kind._ '

"Alright alright." It said before hitting the altar and sent the crown flying onto the ground.

' _Careful I am a thousand years old! Also if you let me out I will give you the boon._ '

"It's gonna be awkward with no arms."

' _Then bite me and drag me out of here._ '

The Goomba nodded before biting the crown and walked away.

(Outside the temple)

' _Ah, the sun feels so good. Now, place me on the ground and tell me your boon. It can be anything you want._ '

It spat the crown on the ground. "What's a boon?"

' _A wish._ '

"Oh! Then I wish I had invincible skin! I wanna give that smug Mario what for."

' _Just that? Nothing bigger like say, better pay or a higher position? Or even the ability to have land for your people?_ '

"Oh...well maybe if the boss was nicer. That would make things easier."

' _That I can do. Just watch and be amazed._ ' The Super Crown said before a second crown appeared next to it from a puff of pink smoke. ' _Give this to the koopa and everything will change for you and your people._ '

"Really? That's all?"

' _Yes, but he has to wear it or the boon will not work._ '

"I can get him to wear it no problem." It said before bitting the second crown and walked away.

' _..._ ' 'He he he, this will be fun.' It thought before getting sent into a portal made of glitches. 'Ahhh!'

(Elsewhere)

-Bowser's Castle, Throne Room-

"Grrrrr." Growled Bowser while his head covered in bandages. "Blast that Mario and his Fire Flowers!"

"Will you be ok your majesty?"

He growled while looking at Kamek. "No! Not until I get even with that plumber!"

That was when a Goomba walked in with a crown in its mouth before spitting it out. "Boss, I found a ancient crown from my ancestors!"

"What are you talking about? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Kamek blinked before gasping. "T-That's the Super Crown! The legendary deity and magical object of the Goomba Empire! I thought it was a myth!"

"I kinda found it and asked the crown for a wish." The Goomba said. "And it made this for you boss."

"A crown TOLD you to give me that? Did Mario jump on your head extra hard?"

Kamek looked at Bowser. "My king, the crown is a sentient magical object from before the Koopa Kingdom existed. It could destroy nations and change gold into titanium. The Goomba Empire used this to conquer the world before the Toads and a series of volcanoes destroyed the civilization. If that crown created another just like it for you, think of the possibilities of owning such a powerful artifact."

"What?! Why didn't you say so before? Give it here!"

The Goomba saw the koopa grabbing the crown and placed it on its head, only to be surrounded by pink smoke and a large pink force field as lightning covered the entire area. "Woah! Hey, what's going on?!"

"It's the crown!" Kamek said. "It's bonding with its new host!"

"I didn't know! I blame the plumber!"

The pink cloud cleared while revealing something strange, a tall woman with long red and yellow hair with a ponytail going down her back, pointed ears with two round blue earrings on them, wearing a black ballroom dress with a blue sapphire near her neck area, tight stockings with some black high heels, with a spiky shell on her back that was really small, really tanned skin, red eyes, a K cup chest, a massive ass with a massive gut, and some spike bracelets and a choker around her neck and sleeveless arms. A pair of small curved horns stood on both sides of her head while having sharp teeth and a long scaly spiked tail poking out of her dress.

Kamek and the Goomba dropped their jaws while the woman blinked and looked down at herself with wide eyes.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled in a tomboyish tone. "What happened to me!?"

"I-I don't know!"

She then looked at the Goomba. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"I don't know!"

She growled in anger before looking at herself. "I kinda like the look, even if I'm not as skinny as Princess Peach." She looked at the two with a glare. "Am I right?"

Both gulped in fear. "No no! You're fine the way your are!"

She growled at that before sitting on the throne and touched her head. "Wait….where's the crown!? My ticket to ultimate power is gone!"

"W-We don't know your majesty." spoke Kamek.

"You mean highness?" The Goomba asked nervously.

"Yes! I meant that, don't be absurd!"

The woman growled in anger before looking at her chest. "You know, I do have a bigger bust then the princess and a better sense of style. Plus I have a bigger ass!"

Both sweatdropped as that was true, especially when the princess was known to attack with her ass on several occasions. The poor innocent Goombas that fell to that ass will never be forgotten.

'Wait, why am I so ok with this anyway? I've turned into a woman for god sake!' she thought. 'I mean look at me! I'm…..a woman! And what if Junior saw me like this!?'

' _Huh…..mom! You came home!_ ' said Bowser Jr in her mind while hugging said 'mom' tightly.

She groaned at that.

"Your highness?" Kamek asked. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?!"

"Um…..maybe?" The Goomba said. "I mean you look ok boss. A real princess."

"That's not the point! YOU did this to me!"

"B-But I just brought the crown!"

Kamek looked at the Goomba. "What did you wish?"

"Um invincible skin and to...make the boss nicer?"

He facepalmed. "The crown enjoys twisting wishes!"

"Oh...so telling it about how the boss has a love triangle was a bad idea?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

The Goomba gulped. "I-I was pressured! It wanted to know so I told it!"

She growled at that before spitting a fireball at the Goomba.

"Ahhh! Hot hot hot hot!" he cried running around while Bowser felt a tingling feeling in her head.

"Your highness?" Kamek asked. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel light headed." she remarked rubbing her head. "Leave me alone, or you'll end up like him."

Kamek nodded before flying away as the Goomba ran out a window, still screaming in pain.

"Now, to find out HOW to turn back to myself!" She grumbled while racking her brain for ideas of how to get back to her original form. 'Mmmm….ugh! Years of studying the black arts yet I never got a inkling on changing things back! Ugh!'

(Hours of thinking later)

She growled while still trying to find a spell to change back in her mind, and came up with nothing. "GAH! I can't figure out the answer!" She looked at the ceiling and growled before recalling how Princess Peach is always making her attempts to marry her a game, something even she finds annoying after a while. "Ugh, and it doesn't help that I think a blond princess is cute! Gah, she's so annoying!"

As she kept on thinking about Peach, the more and more she started to get pissed off about the blond's nature and inability to even defend herself.

"She is ruler of a kingdom and can't even properly fortify it against me, the one who kidnaps her at every turn! How has she not caused it to collapse in on itself." She growled. "And all those cakes!? Why just cakes!? Why not something more healthy!? And for all it's coins, WHY hasn't she TRIED making an army!? Also, WHY DOES SHE INVITE ME TO PARTIES AND GO CARTS!? I'M TRYING TO KIDNAP HER AND SHE THINKS I'M A FRIEND!?"

The more she got angry about the princesses actions, the more she got pissed and the more pissed she got, the more her original feelings for her diminished until she saw pure red. Especially when she has CHILDREN to take care of and she couldn't keep a Toad safe from an attack from her air fleet! Especially after the whole incident with RULING THE GALAXY!

Suffice to say, she was not in the best mood right now. But what she didn't know was the crown on her head was helping out with a different matter. For while it was gone from her head, it was in her mind changing her hormones and ability to think as the crown began to increase her girly side in strange ways.

' _That's it, keep it up_.'

She growled in rage before seeing Peach making a cake in her head while not noticing the kingdom getting attacked by flaming Boos.

' _He he he. Almost done._ ' she said with a giggle.

"GAH! SHE'S AN AIRHEADED BITCH!" she roared standing up. "Why did I even want to marry her in the first place?!"

That was when she noticed a bird flying in with a letter as it dropped it on her chest and flew off.

She opened it and read the following, _Dear Bowser, Today is a special day so please come to the castle. I have lots of cake and Mario will be coming over as well, please bring your golf club. Love, Princess Peach._ "Grrrrr!" she crumpled it up and threw it away. "I'm tired of cakes!"

She then saw another letter land on her chest and opened it.

And saw the following, _Oh and I made sure that Mario allows you to win this time_.

"GRRRRR!" She growled while spitting flames. "SHE WANTS A FIGHT!? I'LL GIVE HER A FIGHT! GAHAHAHA!"

"Y-Your majesty?"

She turned and saw Kamek. "It's highness and WHAT?!"

He gulped in fear. "D-D-Do you need anything?"

She growled before saying. "I want you to get half of the Chain Chomps and Flying Koopas and chase down the princess till she is OUT of her castle, I have a plumber to capture." 'Steal him and then piss off the bimbo, brillant!'

"Wait...you mean have her chased down here, right?"

"No, I want her chased OUT of her castle! Then make sure she is trapped in a cave or something. I don't care as long as SHE isn't at the castle!"

"You mean no coming here?"

"Did I stutter? CHASE HER AWAY FROM BOTH HER CASTLE AND MY LANDS!"

"AH! Yes your highness!"

"Now get going! I want her out of there before I arrive!" She snapped.

"Y-Yes Bowser ma'am!"

"Call me Bowsette! It sounds better!" She yelled out while shooting flames at him.

"Ah! Hot hot hot!"

"Now get to it!"

"Ok ok!" He cried out before flying away as Bowsette smirked evilly.

"Just you watch bitch, I am not one to play games with. Gahahahaha!"

(Later)

-Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Castle-

"Princess, the golf course is all set up." A Toad said while Peach was getting ready herself.

"Excellent, good job." She smiled. "And just in time for the grand cake to be done."

'You'd think she'd try and bake pie or something else.' He thought before noticing fifty Chain Chomps running towards them with several Flying Koopas.

"ARF!"

"ARF!"

"ARF ARF!"

"Ahhhh!" screamed a Toad running past them. "Run for your lives!"

"Ahhh!" Screamed another Toad before getting eaten by a Chain Chomp.

"ARF!"

"ARF!"

"ARF!"

"ARF ARF!"

"Everyone run!" called Peach.

Everyone screamed before running for their lives and right out of the castle, and the town itself while a flying ship appeared behind the castle and Bowsette jumped off the ship and walked in the backway.

"Ha ha!" She laughed while grinning as she walked into the throne room and sat on it. "Piece of cake, and now to get Mario here. But first some redecorating." her hands glowed while laughing like crazy.

(With Mario)

-Mario's house-

"Zzzzzz." He snored while sleeping on a hammock outside his house. "Mmm, so many bargains...such value…"

That was when a Bullet Bill come right at his house and caused it to explode.

BOOOM!

He jumped while a letter landed on his face.

And it read as followed, _GAHAHAHA! Mario, come to my new castle and face me! Bowsette._

"Wha? Who's that?" He said to himself. "But mama mia my house!"

It caught on fire before turning into ash and soot.

"Aw man, now where am I gonna sleep? Luigi won't let me stay with him in his mansion, now that he's got a girlfriend." he remarked getting up from the hammock. "Weird how she doesn't stick around for me to see, he should consider doing something with all those storm clouds."

(Later that day)

Mario ran down the street before seeing a massive castle, covered in black stone, giant statues of a woman with koopa like features, and surrounded by a moat of lava where Peach's castle once stood. "Oh no, what happened?"

"ARF ARF!" Barked several Chain Chomps before charging at him.

"Woah!" he ran near some rocks and hopped on them before jumping on the Chain Chomps.

They went down quickly before several more appeared including one on fire.

"ARF ARF!" The fire one barked before biting Mario's butt.

"AHHHH!" He cried out before running past the drawbridge and into the castle. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The Chain Chomps stopped chasing him while several crowns appeared in a glitch and they looked at them with interest.

(In the castle)

Mario patted the fire to try and put it out quickly.

That's when he noticed a large throne room with lava covering it and a large gold throne in the back as several cannons sat next to it.

"Oh mama mia." He said while seeing Bullet Bills flying at him. He started running and hopped on a few.

As this was happening, he didn't see the figure hiding behind the throne.

'Come over here and face me.' She thought with a smirk as Mario jumped on several more and ran towards the throne. 'You will be shocked beyond belief, gahahaha!'

BOOM!

"Ahhh!" he cried going flying from the explosion.

CRASH!

And hit the throne as the cannons stopped firing.

"Ow…" he groaned in pain. "This just isn't my day."

"Gahahahaha!" Laughed a voice. "You are such a fool coming to my castle Mario."

'Wait a second…' "Bowser!"

"Almost." Said a woman while walking from behind the throne. "Names Bowsette now."

Mario's mouth dropped with eyes widening while looking the woman over.

"Speechless?" She smirked. "Well you should be since I'm sexier than that blond bimbo anyday. Ha ha ha!"

He paled in shock before shaking his head. "What the fuck?!"

"Just some dumb crown. But no matter, I am here to take over this castle, and keep you around as a party favor. Gahaha!"

He was about to say something before getting hit in the head by a koopa with a steel bat.

"Got him boss!" He said with a thumbs up.

"Good, now for phase two of my plan."

(A few minutes later)

"Ugh….spaghetti...death balls...bad cartoon show…." he groaned in pain. "Dracula….in my house….?"

"Mario!" Yelled a voice. "Mario help me!"

He groaned and opened his eyes before seeing several koopas and Thwomps surrounding Bowsette, who was hogtied and wrapped around like a mummy.

"Down with the king!"

"Down with the queen!"

"Down with the koopa monarchy!" One yelled out while a Thwomp was right over her head.

"Kill the tyrant!"

"Mario!" Cried out Bowsette in terror.

"Huh? What?" He said before getting up. "What's a going on here?"

A koopa turned to him. "We are ending the koopa royal line. For too long have we been berated like nerds, now it's the time for independence!"

"Aho aho aho!" The others cheered out.

"And for that to happen, we must KILL THE KING!"

"Mario help! I don't have my powers right now!" She yelled out in fear. "Help me!"

'Oh man, what do I do?'

An angel Luigi appeared on his shoulder. ' _Save her. No one wants to get killed by a Thwomp._ '

A Devil Peach appeared on his other shoulder. ' _Let her die, and then we can have cake. He he he~_ '

'Well I know it's Bowser….somehow, but letting him die like this is a bit much even for me.'

' _Then save her Mario!_ ' Angel Luigi yelled.

' _No, kill her! She's not a real princess!_ ' Devil Peach grinned. ' _And she doesn't make cake._ '

Mario groaned while thinking of the pros and cons. On the plus side, saving Bowser or Bowsette as she is right now would earn him some points and maybe a allie. On the bad end of things, she might kill him or worse, blast him with fire after the danger was gone.

However that was when he recalled the Bean Kingdom adventure where he helped Mario fight that crazy been creature and the time he helped stop that top hatted interdimensional demon from using the Dark Star to destroy all dimensions.

'As crazy as it may seem...he, she has saved the kingdom more times then I have. For her reasons yes but….still.'

' _Kill her!_ ' Devil Peach yelled. ' _Kill the koopa!_ '

' _No save her Mario! Save her like you did me!_ ' Angel Luigi yelled.

"Gah! Both of you be quiet!"

The koopas and thwomps looked looked at him like he was mad.

"Um are you ok?" One asked confused. 'Weirdo.'

"Just let me decide on my own!"

They looked very confused while the Thwomp over Bowsette started to get bored and fall asleep.

'NO NO NO! DON'T SLEEP! DON'T SLEEP AND LAND ON ME!'

"Zzzzzzzz." it snored while slowly shaking and got ready to fall.

"MARIO HELP!" She cried out.

' _Just kill the bitch._ ' Devil Peach laughed. ' _She's nothing compared to me and my cakes!_ '

Mario groaned while slowly rushing towards the koopas and thwomps. He jumped up and slammed his feet against the Thwomp.

It woke up before suddenly getting turned into a Goomba with a tanuki tail and fell to the ground in pain.

The koopas gulped seeing their 'thromps' exposed and started to get nervous. 'Crap!'

"I won't let you harm her!"

They then saw him jumping on one of their own before kicking the shell at them.

"Retreat!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!" One screamed before getting kicked into the lava and melted. "AHHH! WHY ME?!"

Mario ran over to Bowsette and began untying her.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "My hero...also ow. My arms and legs…."

"You're welcome."

She looked at him. "Ow."

"But what a happened to ya?"

"Revolutionary bastards. They thought because I was a girl they could revolt. And apparently I don't have super strength in this form." 'Not! Ha ha ha!'

"Well I can safely say I didn't think I'd be saving you like this."

She got up. "Yes, that's true, but hey, at least we can agree on one thing."

"What?"

"I have more curves then Peach. Gah hahahaha!" she laughed making Mario give her a flat look. She looked at him and blinked. "What? You know I'm curvy as fuck."

"Just why did you take over the castle?"

"Oh that, I was hoping to get some new land." She said bluntly. "Plus really, MY castles are better than that bimbos any day."

'I think I should take this moment to get outta here.'

Bowsette looked at him before smirking. "Oh and since you saved me, that means you can take the princess back with you, that being me of course."

"What are you-oh!" he went wide eyed before turning green and covered his mouth.

"What?" She frowned. "Not good enough for you?!"

"You're Bowser! You use to be a man!"

"Now I'm a woman and it's Bowsette." She huffed. "And no, I do not have a dick, but I can still make your nights long, painful, and exciting all at once~"

"I mean, why would you?! We're mortal enemies! You'd sooner have me run around dungeons over and over and watch me burn in a lava lake then offer...that!"

Bowsette laughed. "Perhaps, but look at it this way. You never had a single princess getting you ready for sex, and here I am offering it to you. Also, has Peach EVER offered you anything besides cake?"

Mario tried to say something but couldn't as it was so true.

"Plus, isn't it the hero's job to make love to a princess after saving her from death?"

"Well...technically more like a reward, not necessarily sex."

She walked over to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yet I'm offering you sex. Oh wait." She grinned. "You have no balls to tango with me, gah hahaha! Pathetic, I don't even think you have a cock at all, just a tiny little mushroom."

"Oh yeah? Shows what you know." he frowned. "I've kicked your ass so many times I'm amazed you can manage to stand tall on those knobby legs of yours."

She frowned before looking at him right in the eyes. "Then how about a wager? You beat me in sex and I'll admit defeat. If I win, you are my property and will not see that bimbo again, ever." 'Ha ha ha! He will never beat me in stamina!'

"Alright Bowsette, you're on. I'll kick your turtle ass like I always do."

She turned and slapped her ass. "Then come to the bedroom and kick this thick ass~ Tiny shroom~"

'Oh it's on!' He said while following her.

(Next day)

Mario groaned while slowly waking up from a nightmare, one involving a large soft leech, a big stomach and horns. "Mama mia…" he rubbed his eyes. "I need to lay off of the lasagna."

"Mmmm." Said a voice next to him. "You ready for round fifty?"

He blinked before turned to the side and saw a naked Bowsette, laying on her stomach and had some morning glow.

"Or are you just giving up? After all, I lasted for the entire night~"

He paled and dropped his mouth in shock. 'It wasn't a dream!'

She licked her lips. "So what's it going to be? Defeat or sticking your dick in my pussy again~"

He groaned while still in shock. "Alright, if you still wanna go, then so can I."

She smirked showing her ass at him. "Then ravage my ass plumber~"

He tried moving over and grabbed her ass with his tip poking at her anus. "Here we go!"

She moaned while feeling the cock getting pushed into her anus, all the while smirking at her success. "And this time, no mushrooms."

Mario thrusted into her while feeling very tired from the all night fucking. He had tried to put his all in proving he could handle Bowsette, but it was like she had been able to keep up longer than him compared to the past.

Especially when she was on top SEVERAL times and made him very aroused when she rode him like a Yoshi, which was something he didn't want to do. But right now, he was getting so tired that not even his thrusts were doing any damage to her ass.

"Come on, I thought the great and tough Mario had more than that?" Bowesette laughed. "Gah ha ha ha!"

He groaned while feeling his dick becoming limp. "I...don't think, I got enough in me!"

She laughed before Mario fell back and she sat on him. "Looks like you're mine Mario. And don't worry, your princess is IN this castle. Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Mama...mia…" he groaned while fainting.

Bowesette smirked. 'Mmmm, I wonder if that dumb crown has more copies? Nah! Who would want a dumb crown anyway?'

(Elsewhere)

The Super Crown groaned while landing on a bed. ' _Ugh….what happened?_ '

"Don't worry Nora, I'll get the pancakes ready." Said a voice as the screen went black.


	109. Knucklette and Knuckles

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Knucklette and Knuckles

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a large floating island in the dead of night. A slender figure had landed on the island.

'Where did that necklace I dropped end up? I has gotta be somewhere here.' The figure thought, as something red shined in the moonlight. "Better make it quick or that echidna will be on my ass, course I wouldn't be complaining if she did."

The figure saw the necklace. "Yes! The last Phantom Ruby!"

"Stop right there Rogue!"

"Crap! Knucklette!" they spoke before jumping to the side when another figure came down and smashed the ground they were standing.

"Coming here to get the Master Emerald at night? You tried that before and they didn't work then!" Said the red echidna. She had a green sports bra, yellow running short, and red and yellow shoes with red buckles.

"Trust me red boobs, I wasn't doing anything tonight." The male bat said, he wore a pink tank top, black skinny jeans and white boots.

"What's that you got behind your back?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about cute thing, just something I forgot."

"Give it here!" That's when Knucklette threw a boulder at Rogue!

"Woah!" the bat flew up to avoid it and stuck his tongue out. "Nah nah."

That's when Knucklette spin dashed!

"Where is she going?"

That's when Knucklette rolled into a spring board catapulting her towards Rogue! Knuckette then started gliding. Rogue was about to get out of the way, but that's when Knucklette struck him with the Homing Attack!

"OW!"

"Gotcha!" She knocked the necklace out of Rogue's hand and grabbed it! "Alright! Wait a minute...is this a Phantom Ruby!?" Knucklette gasped before it started glowing. "Oh-no!" That's when a vortex opened up and swallowed her.

"Shit...well, while she's gone, guess I'll need to keep that emerald company."

"No...you don't." said another female voice.

"Crap, Sonia."

"Thanks for ruining the slumber party." She said, cracking her knuckles.

Meanwhile...

Knucklette screamed as she flew through the portal. "Oh crap! Where am I going!?"

On the other side of the portal, we see Sonic, Tails and Knuckles giving Eggman his daily beating.

"And this is for interrupting our lunch time!" Said Sonic who was kicking him super hard! "You think you can take away my chili dogs and get away with it? *bleep* you Eggman! *bleep* you!"

"What the? Who's censoring Sonic's cursing?" Asked Amy as she was making more chili dogs.

"That would be me." Said Tails with a remote control. "Vanilla wasn't too fond of when Cream came home telling her she learned the F word." He explained before going back to digging his foot deeper into an elderly man's body.

"Please stop! I promised my niece Eggette that I would come to her violin recital."

"Well you can do it after we're done kicking your *beep* ass!"

That's when a portal opened up! The 3 turned their attention to it. Giving Eggman the chance to crawl away.

"Isn't that a Phantom Ruby portal?" Said Tails.

"I thought we destroyed them all." Said Sonic.

"There's an infinite amount of dimensions Sonic, there's no such thing as destroyed them all." Replied Tails as Knucklette fell out of the portal.

"Ow! Damn it." she muttered rubbing her head and stood up right as the portal closed.

"Ooh damn, I'm gonna tell mommy the new word I just learned." Then Cream ran off.

"Hey Tails, where were you on the censor remote?" Said Amy.

"Hey, this anomaly is a bigger priority right now."

"Is that me as a girl?" asked Knuckles with wide eyes while his friends looked between the two before Knucklette turned and saw them looking at her.

"Sonia?! Tailsko?! Me?! Why are all of you guys?"

"Because we are guys." remarked Tails making her drop her jaw. "And judging by you appearing from a Phantom Ruby portal, I'm guessing you came from a world where that's how we are."

"Yeah, but now I wanna go back."

"Wait! Don't be so hasty." Said Knuckles. "Don't you think this'll be a great opportunity to repopulate the echidna race?"

"Seriously? I'm hitting on myself?" she remarked with a deadpan. "If you're suppose to me then that means you probably have other echidnas, just girls here instead of guys, go with one of them. I already have to deal with Rogue flirting with me."

"But I'm the last echidna."

"What about the female versions of Jared-Su? Or Shade? Or what about Lanny-Su?"

"Wrong continuity." Said Sonic.

"Not even a Tak in the Master Emerald?"

"The Master Emerald has broken so often that we soon lost track of Tikal's soul."

She facepalmed with a sigh. "Look, just ask the girl version of Rogue, she's probably just annoying to you as he is to me."

"She's busy being Shadow's sidekick. Besides, they'd be half echidna."

"So what?"

"The point of repopulation is having pure blooded offspring. I can't crossbreed." He then grabbed Knucklette's hand. "Please me, surely you wanna preserve the echidna race as well."

"Yes, but not with myself. That's practically inbreeding if you think about it, then neither of us win."

"Well, it would actually depend if each version has the same genetic code." Said Tails. "If I could just have a few moments of your time, I wanna see if fucking an alternate version of yourself is safe."

"No...just leave me alone!" She then spin dashed out of there.

"Wait!" That's when Knuckles ran after her, but was stopped by Sonic.

"She may need a few moments to process this all in her head. In the meantime, let's convince her with a little serenade I put together."

"Wait...you wrote a serenade."

"Let's just say I got into practicing that stuff in case Amy ever went nuts and I had to do one to calm her down." he whispered.

"Aaaah, so in other words you ran out of story book adventures."

"Shut up."

"Alright, let's get to practicing this serenade you wrote."

(Later)

Knucklette was hanging out at a motel balcony, thinking. 'I can't destroy this necklace, what if it's my only way back to my world? The more I stay here, the more male me is gonna ask me out, and shirk his duties as guardian of the Master Emerald.' she thought with a frown. 'It's not like I hate him or anything, but the idea of myself fucking me? It just feels wrong and unnatural.'

"Hey girl me!" Knuckles called.

She looked down the balcony with a frown. "I have a name you know!"

"Like what? Knucklina? Nicole? Knock Knock?"

"Knucklette, idiot."

"Oh, sorry."

"Look, I'm not gonna fuck you."

"You'll be thinking twice after hearing my singing voice." He then turned to Sonic. "Hit it!"

Sonic played a pop song.

"Sunao ni I LOVE YOU! Todokeyou

Kitto YOU LOVE ME! Tsutawaru sa

Kimi ni niau GLASS no kutsu wo sagasou!" He sang.

"So...what song is this?" Asked Tails.

"It's called 24 Hour Cinderella. This guy thought I was giving him a serenade, but really I just wanted him to look dumb." Sonic explained.

"Great, but we have echidnas to repopulate, you sure it was a good time for a prank?"

That's when Knucklette's Phantom Ruby started glowing.

"Huh? What's happening to reality?" Panicked Sonic.

We now find them in some pocket dimension where there's only a roller skating rink and all of them in silly popstar clothes.

"Tsuna oni I LOVE YOU! Todokeyou

kitto YOU LOVE ME! Tsutawaru sa

Kimi ni niau GLASS no Kutsu wo sagasou!" Then Knuckles, along with Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Silver all started doing choreographed dances on roller skates.

Knucklette meanwhile was completely lost.

"Futari de STEP & GO Itsu made mo

Shinya juuniji wo sugita tte

Kimi wa boku no itoshii nijuuyonjikan CINDERELAAAAAA!

HEY! HEY! HEY!"

Then after Knuckles finished his song, they returned to the regular dimension.

"Sonic...what the fuck was that?" Asked a very annoyed Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I have absolutely no idea. Tails? What the Fuck was that?"

"For some reason, the Phantom Ruby on Knucklette synchronized with the song, how interesting." Said Tails. "If I could get my hands on that necklace, I wonder what other pocket dimensions we could open up by singing."

"Lets focus on one thing at a time, and that's trying to help Knuckles get laid for once."

"Okay, see yah guys." Said Silver. "Me and Shadow are gonna get drunk and forget this ever happened."

With those 2 gone, Knuckles was now on one knee. "So now that you understand how passionate my feelings are...please?"

"No." she replied bluntly before going inside.

"Aw man, and after I sang your gay serenade."

"It's not gay, it was catchy."

"Whatever. Now what are we gonna do?"

"Well...she's you isn't she? Let's try doing things that you like." Tails suggested.

"I guess it might work." Knuckles climbed the building and into Knucklette's hotel room. "Hey me, open up!" He said, knocking on the patio door.

"For the last time, no."

"Well how's about I prove my worth with a fight tomorrow?"

She then swiftly opened the door. "A fight tomorrow? You should've tried that instead of that gay song."

"It's not gay!" Sonic yelled from below.

"So, where's this tussle gonna take place?"

"The temple of the Master Emerald."

"Perfect, now get off my balcony!"

Knuckles was smacked off the balcony, but landed on his feet. "She said yes, boys!"

"Congrats." Said Sonic, slapping his hand onto Knuckles' shoulder.

"Now to see if it'll work."

The next day, all of Sonic's friends gathered to watch the fight.

"This is gonna be sweet." smiled Marine.

Vector tried putting an arm around Vanilla.

"I hope Knuckles wins, this female version of him taught Cream the d-word the other day."

"This is gonna be damn fun." Said Cream, making Vanilla groan.

Knucklette arrived to see her opponent Knuckles, practicing on Eggman who was tied to a pole.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! I'm not a practice dummy!"

"Should we feel bad that we're torturing an old man?" Asked Tails.

"Have you seen how many times he's tried to kill us?"

"Good point."

"Hey! I'm here!"

"Great!" Said Knuckles.

"Oh thank Solaris." Said Eggman before Orbot and Cubot arrived to take Eggman to the audience.

"So, you think if you can beat me I'll get with you?"

"A perfect marriage means that 2 people see each other as equals, and I'm about to show you how equal we truly are!" He took a stance. "So I'm not gonna hold back."

"Me neither, and to up the ante, I'll be the guardian of the Master Emerald if you lose."

"Oh you're so on."

That's when they started spin dashing. After charging up, rolled at each other! The red balls collided, quills grinding against each other. The audience cheered with Tails recording it.

They jumped back, fists parrying each other with each swing!

"Damn, you got a nice swing."

"Thanks, you ain't bad yourself." she smirked before punching his cheek. "But you're not invincible."

He replied with a punch to her cheek! "Neither are you!"

"I wouldn't be tough if I didn't train!"

"Don't you mean we wouldn't?" Said Knuckles before they started bouncing off each other with the Homing Attack.

"Come on! Take her down!" called Vector.

'You're only cheering for Knuckles because Vanilla is cheering for Knuckles.' Thought everyone.

That's when Silver started throwing ring containers down, making both echidnas scatter for 50 each.

'I'm gonna kick his ass!'

'My penis is going in her ass, after this.'

They grabbed 50 each and then started glowing pink!

"Now things are gonna get serious!" Said Amy, as the crowd started cheering.

"Yeah, time for Hyper Form!" Cheered Buddy the Wolf.

Knuckles and Knucklette lunged at the other and clashed fists so hard it made the audience real back.

"Whoa, it's like this one anime I really like watching." Said Charmy.

Both matched the other blow for blow! Eventually their time ran out and they fell and landed on their feet. Both reeled their fists back before giving the other a knockout punch! They fell down making half the crowd groan in disappointment.

"Hah, told yah it was a draw, you owe me 100 rings, Espio." Said Jet.

"Damn it."

"Alright!" Cheered Knux. "Now to pick out the tux and dress for our wedding."

"Woah there big guy, I'm all for getting our numbers up, but if we're gonna make babies, we're gonna at least get a chance to talk first. Mostly so I know just how different we are."

"Okay, so what would you like to start off with?"

"Well what do you do with your free time while guarding?"

"On my free time?" He then thought about it. "Uh...racing with cars, racing with hoverboards, competing in the Olympics, and...oh, I recently got a side job in this upcoming tournament called Smash."

"Wow, same here, except for me it's called Crush."

"Nice, so is your enemies list similar to mine?"

"That depends, what's yours like?"

"You know, Eggman, his robot army, Rouge sometimes, Sonic sometimes and any other threats trying to destroy our planet."

"I have to deal with Eggette, her robots, Rogue, and Sonia, but also the Dark Legion from time to time."

"We're already sounding to have a lot in common."

"True, but I just realized something. Even if we get to making babies, what about my world? I'm bound to wind up back there after all."

"Well that all depends on this thing kicking in, right, so if we do end up saying goodbye, take half of our children with you, you'll at least won't be the last echidna."

"Again, there are echidnas in my world, just not that many that I've gotten that close to."

"Great to know, so when you go back..."

"What? Have them fuck our children? Yeah, they're probably willing to preserve our race as well...but then again, the age difference." she remarked crossing her arms. "Let's just say it's gonna take some time for both our universes."

"So let's use the time we have now." he smirked. "We can go ahead and use your place or mine."

"Let's fuck here. Might get some disease at the motel."

"Good call."

"You know, I've always wanted to do it on top of the Master Emerald."

"Ooh, aren't kinky?" Said Knux before slapping her ass, then running to the Master Emerald.

"Just try to keep up."

They hopped, then glided, landing on top of the emerald. They started to makeout, with Knuckles pulling off Knucklette's clothing.

(Later)

After the night of technical masterbation, these 2 echidnas spent few months planning their wedding. Now the wedding is here, and their baby is being watched Cream.

"Saaaaaay...fuck. Come on baby Nullify, saaaaay...shit." said Cream, while Vanilla stared daggers at Tails.

"What?"

"Oh...nothing, just that Cream won't be going on adventures for a while."

"So Knux, you ready?" Asked Sonic.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He tugged at his collar. "Just not use to wearing a short."

That's when Knucklette walked in, wearing a green dress with a yellow skirt and red veil. She kinda looked like a princess.

"Daaaamn!. That's when Vanilla's stare was so icy cold, she was practically shooting a freeze ray at Tails. "Come on Vanilla, I tried my best."

"And you failed."

"What do I gotta do to make you forgive me?"

"Marry Cream...maybe." she said as Knucklette walked down the aisle with the wedding music playing.

'She looks amazing.' Thought Knuckles.

They went through the usual bit of a wedding, saying their vows, exchanging rings and kissing the bride. They then ran out of the church, gliding back to Angel Island, so they can continue to repopulate.


	110. Booette and Luigi

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Booette and Luigi

Series: Super Mario Brothers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder boomed over an old mansion as a magikoopa flew through a storm on a broom with a large burlap sack on the end of it.

"Wait till King Bowser sees what I fond, he'll be overjoyed at what this item can do that he'll finally be supreme king of all the lands." He laughed as he barely dodged another lightning strike. "He'll definitely reward me when he sees this, his princess problems will be over forever!"

As he flew through the clouds, a sudden gust of wind came which started to push him back.

"Augh! Damn it, what is with this storm?!" He cried, not seeing the bag being pushed off his broom by the wind.

Said bag was tossed around by the wind with it opening by accident before a crown came falling out of it and dropped towards the mansion. It landed on the roof, sightly bouncing as it began to roll down before falling through a small hole in the roof. Said hole lead down towards the attic where King Boo was currently chuckling while looking at a portrait of a scared Mario. It laughed as it mocked the trapped plumber as the crown bounced of several stacks of miscellaneous junk as it headed towards the king ghost.

"Soon Mario, very soon your brother will join you! He may have handled some of the ghosts here, but with how scared he is he won't last much longer." Laughed the king with a grin. "Once you two are out of the way no one will stand in my way!" He laughed before the crown landed on his head. He blinked and looked up confused. "What the…"

The crown glowed pink before King Boo suddenly felt a weird power go through him. He felt himself beginning to change rapidly as a pink power began to surround him. He gasped as his body began to change, becoming more solid and thinner as it began to change into a female. "W-What's going on?! Why am I changing?!" He cried as his voice became higher as he felt hair begin to grow from her now head as clothes began to form on her body.

He floated down while feet began to form making the figure drop on their knees and groan with the hair being white and a white ball gown dress covering the body. She cried as the crown kept itself on her head as she let out a groan, showing sharp teeth and a long purple tongue. "W-What's happening to me?!" She cried as she looked around frantically before spotting a dusty old mirror and raced over to look herself over. She looked like a regular princess with a curved physique, long hair, her crown tilted a little, and with long white gloves with the front part of the dress showing a large amount of cleavage. "W-What the hell happened to me?!" She cried out in horror. "I'm a princess!"

While she stared at herself, several Boos floated in when they heard the noise. They looked around before spotting her and grinned as they began to float towards her.

"I...I'm not a Boo anymore!" She cried in horror before hearing the Boos behind her. "This...this has to be Luigi's fault!" She turned around before seeing the Boos cover their faces quickly. "What are you doing?"

'Don't talk to us, just turn around so we can get you!' Thought one as she sighed in annoyance.

"Can't you tell it's me? Your king?"

'That's no king, if anything you look like a princess!'

"Just look at me! I order you!"

'We can't!' They thought they kept hiding their faces.

She growled before floating up with her tongue sticking out. "As King Boo, and your lord, I order you to show your faces! NOW!"

'Yes sir!' They thought as they uncovered their faces before going wide eyed. 'Wait….King Boo?!'

"Yes! I've been telling you that!" She cried in annoyance. "This stupid crown landed on me and now I'm stuck like this!"

'But, you don't look like a Boo anymore.'

"I know! I don't like this at all!" She grumbled as she reached for the crown. She tried to tug it off, but it held on tight and felt like it was glued to the spot. "Augh! I just know this is those plumbers fault!"

'Luigi? But how? He's barely gotten through half the dangerous ghosts you let loose.'

"I don't know! All I know is that this is probably one of those powerups he and his brother use!" She cried as she stamped her foot on the ground in anger. "How else do you explain...this!"

'Um…. freak accident?'

'Maybe it's only temporary.'

"But what if it isn't?! What if I'm stuck like this forever?!" She cried out looking at herself and her chest with a blush. 'I'll be a laughing stock to every other person in the land! I don't look scary in the least!'

'Yeah, you look like Princess Peach… would this make you Queen Boo?'

'What about Booette?'

"Booette? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

'We could call you Boobette if that's better?' Asked one as he glanced at her now large chest.

She glared at him making him quickly cover his face up in fear. "Do that and I'll personally make sure Luigi sucks you up in that infernal vacuum cleaner of his."

'S-Sorry! Wait...what are we going to do with him now, what if he sees you like that?'

She opened her mouth before blinking and facepalmed. "Gah! If he sees me like this he might lose any fear he's had so far and be harder to deal with!"

'That would be the worst! What are we going to do with you?!' Cried one of them nervously. 'Maybe you should just stay up here until we finish him off?'

"Good call! Besides, there's no chance he'd actually reach this far and save his brother. Make sure he's scared away or gotten rid of for good." She said with a sigh of relief as they nodded their heads. "I'm going to stay here and try to get this crown off my head and guard the red one."

'Yes your majesty.' They said with a nod before disa[earing into the floor.

'Good, now all I have to do is wait for him to die.'

(Later)

"What?! What do you mean he's halfway there!?"

'I-I'm sorry my lord, but that damn vacuum is more powerful than we thought!'

"This place is filled with ghosts! How are you losing to one scared plumber!?"

'W-Well, we can't move when he looks at us…' He said nervously as she groaned.

"Damn it, I'll need to try something different….hmm…" She hummed looking at herself. "I think I might have a use for this body after all…"

'What are you talking about, the second he sees you he'll try to suck you up!'

"Not if he thinks I'm someone else."

'Who?! You're a ghost, who would he think you are?!'

"Who do I look like you numbskull?"

'Princes Pea- OOOHH! I get it now!'

"Exactly, if he thinks I'm her ghost, he'll be horrified and distracted, that's when I'll get him."

'Good call your highness! Then we can find a way to get that crown off of you!'

"Just make sure the other ghosts don't reveal it or the plan will fall apart."

'I'll go spread the word, he's on the third floor, west wing right now.'

"Excellent, by the end of this night he'll be joining the other ghosts in this mansion." She cackled.

'Excellent!' He laughed as she began to float through the floor with a grin.

'Once he's out of the picture there'll be no one left to defend this land. I'll make my move to the mushroom kingdom next and maybe even take over Bowser's land while I'm at it.' She cackled before shivering. 'I hope he doesn't try to kidnap me with this body, he does have a thing for princesses.'

With Luigi, he was looking down the hall and trying to keep from getting scared since his flashlight helped light up the space, but just a little."K-K-keep it together Luigi, you can do this, you have to save Mario."

He slowly rounded a corner before hearing some whimpering. "H-hello? Is someone there?" He called as he turned the corner before his eyes widened. "P-Princess Peach?!"

Said figure sounded like she was crying with her back to Luigi before she stopped whimpering. "L-Luigi? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, what are you doing he- wait, you look different, what happened to you?" He asked seeing the white color and had a sinking feeling. "Are you feeling alright?"

"N-No, I feel strange, all I remember was Bowser trying to kidnap me, a-and then he got angry, he opened his mouth and there was fire t-then I appeared here!" She sobbed with Luigi paling and 'Booette' smirking to herself. 'He's falling for it hook, line and sinker.'

"A-A-are you a ghost now?" He asked with fear with her giving a slow nod making him drop the flashlight.

"I'm a ghost Luigi, is that a problem?" She asked as she began to turn around to look at him.

His mouth dropped seeing her and felt even more shocked and chalked up the slight differences to her being dead which made him fall to his knees.

"W-What am I going to do now Luigi, I can't go back home, I'm a ghost, my people have no leader, t-this is terrible!" She cried as she held her face in her hands.

'Oh no, the princess is really dead! She's a ghost! Oh man, this is going to be horrible to tell everyone, especially Mario!' He thought as he looked at her nervously. "Um….I-Is there anything I can do to help Princess Peach?"

She sniffled while giving a discrete smirk. "Well...maybe you could help me not feel so lonely? It's scary around here and I don't want to get lost."

"O-Ok, I guess I could, b-but I still need to find Mario." He said hesitantly. 'Ok, I think I can manage this, she's still Peach, right? Just….a ghost….'

"Thank you Luigi, you're so kind." She said as she looked up at his face before suddenly feeling embarrassed and nervous. "But, do you think you could...not stare so hard?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion as her face began to turn red.

'I-Is he looking at my breasts?' She thought before her hands moved down her chest and over them making him go wide eyed and blush.

"P-Princess?"

"D-Don't stare at them so much!"

"I-I wasn't though, I was looking you in the eyes, I swear!" He spoke holding his hands up and looking away.

'D-Damn it, why am I acting like this?!' She thought as she shook her head now that he wasn't looking at her. 'That was odd, but I need to stay focused. I need to lead him into a trap and watch him perish.'

"S-So… what are you going to do after I rescue Mario?"

"I don't know, right now I just wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

"Um...I'm not sure if you can leave, most ghosts have just stayed inside, I've never seen one outside before." He replied before hearing her start sniffling again making him panic. "B-But maybe we can find a way! The professor who's helped me so far might know!"

"W-What professor?" She asked with a sniff. 'He's been getting help? I knew he couldn't have gotten this far on his own!'

"Professor E. Gadd, he lent me this vacuum to suck up the ghosts I've come across."

"Y-you're not going to suck me up, are you?" She asked as she eyeballed the vacuum. 'Ok, all I have to do is destroy it and he'll be helpless!'

"No! Absolutely not princess." He said as he waved his arms in front of him.

"T-Thank you Luigi, I knew I could trust you." She smiled while inwardly laughing. 'The fool! That vacuum is as good as junk!'

"Ok...by any chance did you see where Mario was?" He asked as he waved his flashlight around nervously.

"No, I just appeared here." She said as she eyed the vacuum. 'I wonder if I could tear it off him and then kill him before he can react?'

"Well, maybe we should get going, before anymore ghosts show up."

"Besides me?" She asked with a small smile. 'He's cute when he's sca- wait, why did I just think that?'

"Of course, I mean the ghosts who are haunting this mansion." He said as a Boo began to poke it's head out of the wall and float towards them. "Wah! Like that!"

'What is that idiot doing?! I told them not to come after him yet!' She thought as the Boo moved towards them before covering its face while Luigi fumbled to get the vacuum.

"H-Hold on princess, this will only take a second." He said, trying to act brave. 'Come on, don't miss or the princess might get hurt!'

'Damn it, if I let this idiot get sucked up I'll seem weak to the others!' thought 'Booette' before letting out a scared scream and hugged Luigi by the side making him fumble more and blush. "Ahh! A Boo! Save me!"

"P-Princess!" He cried with a blush as he felt her large breasts pressing against him.

The Boo itself was confused while Luigi momentarily forgot about the vacuum.

'Get out of here, I'm taking care of this!' She thought to the Boo as she tightened her hold on Luigi.

'Wait, King B-'

'NOW!'

'Yes Ma'am!' It cried as it flew away.

Luigi blinked confused. 'Why did it suddenly go away?'

"T-That was so scary, it could have killed us!" 'Princess Peach' Cried out as she kept holding him. "I'm so glad it got scared when it saw you!"

"I don't understand why though…" He said in confusion before blushing. "Um...c-could you let me go?"

"But what if it comes back? It might attack!"

"I-I can't exactly fight back if you're holding me like this." He remarked while trying not to look down. 'T-They feel so soft!'

"Wha-h-hey! D-Don't look at them!" She cried as she realized their position.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He cried as she let go of him.

'Damn it, why do I keep feeling like this?' She thought as her head felt a bit fuzzy. 'Is this crown affecting me more than I thought?'

"W-We better keep moving before that Boo decides to come back." He said as he reached out and took her hand.

"R-Right." She nodded while looking away. 'Damn it, why do I feel warm and happy when he touches me? What is this crown doing to me?!'

(Later)

'How haven't I killed him yet?!' She thought as they began to enter the attic. 'I should have tried to at least yanked his vacuum away, but I kept hesitating!' She thought as she shook her head. 'But I can't bring myself to hurt him, why?!' She thought as Luigi looked around nervously.

"Oh man, I have a bad feeling about this place." He muttered before looking at the 'princess' and tried giving a reassuring smile. "I mean, for the Boos of course, we've made it this far, so they'll be easy to take care of."

"Right, the Boos…" She said with a frown. 'Why do I feel bad about lying to him, I want to crush him...right?'

Luigi pushed the door open and slowly moved up while turning his light around quickly, but didn't see any ghosts. "That's weird, I was sure there was at least going to be one, or maybe that King Boo one the doctor talked about?"

"Maybe he went off somewhere else." She said as she looked away. 'And it's Queen Boo, not king!'

"Maybe they're hiding...I don't see Mario though." Spoke Luigi walking around cautiously. "I hope he didn't...I don't even wanna finish that."

"No, he's still alive." Boosette said before realizing what she just said. 'Crap!'

"What?" He looked at her confused. "What do you mean princess?"

"Um….I mean….I can sense his um…..life energy?" She stuttered nervously as she tried to smile at him reassuringly, only to show of her large sharp teeth.

"Wait, what happened to your teeth princess?"

"Um...uh...all ghost have teeth like this?" She said nervously as she opened her mouth only for her purple tongue to come out.

"But your tongue! It's purple."

"D-Don't worry about it!" She cried as she covered her face and breasts. "A-And don't look right at me!"

"Oh! Sorry." He looked away quickly with a blush. 'This is kind of odd, sharp teeth, long tongue, doesn't like it when I look at her, if I didn't know better I'd say she was a…. A Boo!'

'Crap! Is he starting to catch on to me? I need to try and make a move before he does!' She thought as she eyed his vacuum. 'It's now or never!'

"Princess….are you sure you're Princess Peach?" He asked before seeing her lunge at him and wound up tackled on the floor. "AH!"

"Give it to me, give it to me now!" She cried as she began to fumble with the straps of the vacuum in an attempt to get it off. "You're mine now!"

"You're not the princess!"

"You're right, I'm not!" She laughed with a grin. "I'm Queen Boo, or Boosette if you prefer!"

"What?!" He went wide eyed with their eyes meeting making her blush and move up before covering her chest and looked away.

"D-Don't look!"

"Y-Y-You're a Boo?!" He cried as he started to lift up his vacuum.

"I said don't look at me! And yes, I am, even kidnapped your brother!" She cried out feeling embarrassed. 'Now is not the time! Just grab the vacuum!'

"Why did you kidnap him, where is he?!"

"I took him so no one would be able to stop me when I tried to take over the kingdom, and I thought you were helpless! He's in that painting over there, but for some reason I don't care about him anymore!" She growled while Luigi managed to aim the vacuum.

"Y-You're not going to get me!" He cried as he turned on the vacuum, making her eyes go wide as it began to suck her in.

"Hey! Turn that off!" She cried as the tip of her ghostly tail began to enter the vacuum.

"You tried to hurt me and you kidnapped Mario, I can't just let you go!" He frowned while getting up as she flailed her arms and tried grabbing at the floor.

"He can go, I don't want him anymore!" She cried as more of her got sucked in before it was stopped as her large derriere was caught on the vacuum. "For some reason all I can think about is you!"

"Nice try, but you can't trick me again." He spoke while looking at her ass with a bright face. 'Mama mia that's a big caboose.'

"Please, I'll let your brother go!" She cried as she snapped her fingers as two ghosts appeared. "Take the painting outside and then free Mario, I don't want him here anymore!"

"But your majesty! We should be helping you right now!"

"Don't you dare hurt him!" She snapped angrily. "Just do as I said!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They called as Luigi looked at them in confusion.

"Wait, why didn't you have them attack me, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself."

"I told you, I don't care about your brother, I care more about you!" She cried as her face began to turn pink. "For some reason I-I actually like you!"

"...WHAT?!" he dropped his jaw in shock.

"It's true...I like you, I can't explain it but I want you with me!" She shouted as her face turned even redder.

Luigi dropped the vacuum while really feeling blown away. "W-W-What?!" He cried as he began to blush as well.

"Y-Yes, I don't know why….but I want to be with you, I don't want you to leave me! Also….can you turn off the vacuum please?" She asked looking down at her butt making him snap out of it.

"O-Ok." He said with a blush as he turned off the vacuum, freeing her. He watched her pop out of it and gulped. "B...But….isn't it weird?"

"Feeling like this or being a woman?"

"Both."

"I guess it is...but I'm starting to get used to it, it's starting to feel a bit more natural though."

'Oh man, what do I say? I mean it's King-er, I mean Queen Boo, or Booette, and she likes me! If I say the wrong thing she might get really mad and unleash who knows how many Boos!' He thought nervously.

"So...will you stay here with me Luigi?" She asked as she looked up to him with a smile. "Will….you live with me?"

"Um….uh…." He trailed off uncertainty. "Well I….I'm not sure."

"W-What? What do you mean you're not sure?!" She asked as she began to narrow her eyes. "What's wrong with living here?"

"I-It's a bit scary...and um…"

"But you inherited it damn it, I accidentally sent you the will so you own this place, so I command you to live here!" She growled with her teeth bared making him start shivering in fear.

"B-But I...wait, what?"

"You own this mansion so you should have no trouble living here damn it! Do I have to make you stay here? Give you some incentive?!" She growled as she began to approach him.

"I-It's not that!" He held his hands up. "I mean like...the will part. I thought you j-just said I won it in a contest to make me come here. So d-doesn't it belong to you?"

"Minor detail! Some distant relative of yours died here, had the dead and became my servant, I asked my minions if they had any ideas on how to get you here and he spoke up!"

"Wait...you mean this whole time I really DID get a mansion?" He asked with a gulp. "B-But it's filled with ghosts everywhere, and it's gloomy out, I can't remember seeing the sun in the sky once when I got here."

"I never said the mansion was ghost free damn it! All I said was that you own it now! And if you become mine I'll make sure they never hurt you!" She growled before grabbing him and pulling him closer. "Besides, you get to live with me and practically be lovers, along with all the money and gold you found you would be set for life."

"W-Well, I um…"

"Oh I see, you need a taste before you agree, don't you? I bet this tongue will work wonders on you~" She whispered into his ear as she began to take off his suspenders.

His face turned bright red while any Boos nearby poked their heads in with wide eyes.

'Wow.'

'Is out queen really going to get together with that plumber?'

'I think so.'

"And who knows, if you're really stubborn, you get to play with these as much as you want~" She said as she put a hand on her breasts, making them bounce and him gulp and turn as red as Mario's hat.

"Uh….um…." He let out before finding himself pushed on his back with her over him with a hungry grin. 'Oh man, I don't know whether to be scared or excited I'm finally gonna get laid!'

"Now then, let's get started~"

(Later)

Mario sighed as he looked at his house, which was burning, and looked at his phone. "Maybe Luigi can let me crash at his place until my house is fixed up. I'm sure he's been feeling lonely up in that dark mansion by himself."

Righ! Ring! Ring!

"Ah! Um, hello?"

"Luigi, it's me Mario." Smiled the plumber.

"Oh, hey there Ma-Oh!" Came Luigi's voice with a groan. "W-What can I do for you right now?"

"Well, my house just burned down, I was wondering if I could crash at your place until it's fixed? Also are you ok bro?"

"Eah, just hunky-AH!" Came his response along with a slurping sound. "S-Sorry Mario, but I don't think that'll w-work!"

"Huh? Why, I won't take up room, didn't you just get that new mansion or something?"

"Well yeah, but-OH! Hold on a second. Could you please hold on?" He spoke first to his brother and then someone else getting a 'Uh huh' as a response. "Thank you. Sorry Mario, but right now most of the space is taken up by my new girlfriend and some of her friends, plus we're a little bit busy getting stuff organized."

"You got a girlfriend? Who is it?" Mario asked in surprise.

"Well...let's just say she's someone I met on my way over here, she lives close by, and we sorta hit it off."

"Luigi, put down the phone~!" Mario heard a female moan over the phone.

"Wait, just what is-"

"Sorry Mario, gotta go!" Spoke Luigi before the phone hung up.

"...What just happened?!" Mario said as he stared at the phone in shock.

Luigi sighed and put the phone down while looking down at Booette under his desk who was in the middle of licking and sucking his dick sandwiched between her breasts. "That was a close one, Mario almost found out with how much you kept going."

"Well it's not my fault he called when I wanted to try something new, you could have tried to keep your voice under control." She teased while licking around the underside with a moan.

"Y-You don't make it easy!" He moaned with a blush. "You're insatiable!"

"Well without a flesh body I can't get winded, so you can fuck me anytime." She smirked before rubbing her breasts around the dick faster while he groaned. "That's something that princess Daisy could never do, take care of your dick like this without getting tired, could she?"

"N-No, she friendzoned me a while ago anyway.." He moaned as she grinned.

"Good, just remember you're mine Luigi~" She purred before his dick started to twitch and blew sperm all over her face and breasts making her hum. "Ah, I never get tired of a fresh cum shower."

Luigi panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 'Oh man, I wonder if the professor is dealing with easier stuff than me.'

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Moaned Melody bent over her piano with said man pistoning in and out of her with vigor.

"Incredible, you ghosts can become tangible when engaging in intercourse, amazing!" The old professor laughed with a grin. "This is truly a discovery of the lifetime! I wonder if it's possible to carry a child as well?"

"Don't talk, just fuck me!" She moaned.

"You got it!"


	111. April and Donnie part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

April and Donnie part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the dead of night as a figure made its way across the rooftops. Its destination? The O'Neil residence. Like always a window was open, providing a point of entry. But before the figure's foot touch the floor the light came on revealing it to be Donnie who looked up in shock.

Standing at the light switch was none other than Kirby O'neil.

"Eh heh heh, Uh...hello, Mr. O'Neil." The Mutant turtle greeted.

"Please Donatello, if you're sleeping with my daughter you might as well call me Kirby." the man said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, um, then hello Kirby." he greeted awkwardly with a cough. "Wait...w-what do you mean? I-I was just here to visit April and make sure she was ok, n-n-nothing like that!" he quickly said with a blush while the man raised an eyebrow.

"Donatello, it's not gonna work. April already told me about the night you and her went all the way. And all the other times while I was still a mutant bat."

"I guess you're a bit mad huh?" he asked with a sigh.

"Actually, I was waiting for something like this to happen."

That had Donnie completely lost. "Uh, come again?"

"Donnie, take a seat." Kirby said gesturing to the couch while he walked over to sit in a chair.

The turtle did so and put his hands on his legs while Kirby took a deep breath.

"I've known my daughter is a nymphomaniac for years Donnie. It's hard to see her as my little girl without remembering the time I caught her in her room and shoving a carrot in her anus."

Donatello blushed at the image of that while making him cough to keep from getting excited. "Yeah she… does tend to do that."

"So it's not much of a surprise to hear she's found someone to help with her condition. Honestly it's not something I wanted to learn about, but considering all you and your brothers have done, especially turning me back to normal, I can relax a little knowing you're someone I can trust to not take advantage of her." he remarked while holding his hands together.

"Oh! Well, that's a big honor to hear sir." nodded Donnie feeling a little bit easy hearing that.

"Although I admit, when I heard how you two went at it a while with NO protection, has me a little irked." he frowned. "Donatello, be honest with me. You and your brothers are half human, right?"

"Yes, that's true, b-but I know where you're going with this and I can assure you, that April takes a pill after every time." he replied before blushing and held up his hands. "B-But it's not that much! I mean we don't go at it TOO many times."

"How many times?" Kirby questioned seriously

"Three or four...a day." Donnie lowered his head. "That girl has a way of reving my engine."

The man sighed and rubbed his head. "I should've expected that, but now my worries of April winding up pregnant at her age is really gonna keep me up at night. Can she even get pregnant with the whole difference in species thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Donnie replied covering his face with his hands as he leaned back. "I just don't know what to do Kirby. April's always so...aggressive in bed. I mean, it was incredible at first, but now...it's exhausting."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yes, but every time I try to get her to listen, she….gets me to break down." he admitted with a sigh. "The things she can do is just too much for my will. She's even been getting more adventurous with the kinks."

"What do mean?"

"She's been talking about stuff like...doing it on top of a building in broad daylight."

"Wow, that is kinky." muttered the man before shaking his head. "I mean, what you and her do together is your own business, but if she's tiring you out, then why not take some time away for some time?"

"If I don't come to her, she comes to me. Raph almost caught us doing it in my lab." admitted Donnie with a sigh. "And trust me, it was the time she wanted to try and see how long we could go without getting caught, while I talked with Mikey."

"Then it's worse than I thought."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, experimenting is something I can get behind, I'm just worried she's gonna get into some WEIRD stuff that I might not even handle."

Kirby thought for a few moments before he sighed. "I can't believe im saying this but...Donnie, you need to man up and show that bitch whose boss."

Donnie was utterly confused by the mans words. "Um...come again?"

"You need to push her over the edge. Every day I feel like I'm seeing less and less of my little girl. But I don't have the heart to raise a hand to her. It's like she's got this amorous animal running wild inside her."

"And you want me to put said animal back in its proverbial cage?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot, but if it doesn't work it might just make things harder for both of us." Donnie replied. "Where is she now?"

"In the shower for the moment." He said before standing up and walked to the door. "I'll head out and leave you to it. Good luck."

"Thanks," he nodded as the man left the room before he let out a sigh. "I'm gonna need it." he then stood up and began pacing. "Okay I can do this. Yeah, I just need to get in the right mindset."

He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. 'Just gotta think not like her boyfriend, but something else. I gotta think assertive, dominant.'

That's when he felt something clicked and snapped his fingers. "Got it."

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and April walked out wearing a yellow robe and white towel on her head. "Nothing like a shower to make you feel rejuvenated." She went to her room and sighed before someone landed behind her. She gasped when her wrists were pulled behind her back then cuffed she was then pushed to the bed and the towel came off letting her hair fall free. "Hey! What the-"

"Hello April, miss me?" asked Donnie laying on her back and whispered in her ear.

"Donnie? What are you doing?"

"Taking control of this relationship." he smirked while reaching down to push up the bottom of her robe then gave her butt a swat making her gasp in surprise. "You've held my reigns long enough missy?

"What do you mean?" she asked while feeling herself get excited at their positions.

"I mean from now on I say when and how we do it."

"Ooh, where has this Donnie been all this time?" she spoke with a sultry tone.

"He's been sticking back to let you have your fun, but not anymore." he whispered giving her butt another swat.

"Ah! Well I hope you can back that big talk up." April said challengingly.

He spread her glutes and began hotdogging his cock between them. "By the time we're done you'll be calling me master."

April moaned from the friction while he groped her ass. "Ah! Hah! Mhh!"

'Ok, I made my intentions clear, now to really prove I'm serious.' he thought and pulled her up and pushed her down on her knees before he sat down. "Now...put that mouth of yours to work."

"Oh I will." she licked her lips seeing his dick slowly emerging before leaning over to lick around the shaft making him hum with it rising up more and more.

"Atta girl." grinned Donnie with his dick getting harder and harder until it was fully out. "My little friend has certainly missed you."

"Well I missed him just as much." April replied. She slowly dragged her tongue up the side while rubbing the underside before kissing the tip making Donnie groan. "I'll bet you're pumped up to go all night long."

"I guarantee you'll be walking funny after tonight." he groaned while trying to keep sounding tough and serious. He then put a hand to her head prodded her mouth with his cock. "Come on, get to really sucking it."

April smiled before gladly opening her mouth and took the head in. She slowly licked around the tip with a hum while wishing her hands weren't bond so she could rub both sides of the dick at the same time.

"Yeah, ahh that's nice. You're becoming a good little bitch." he grinned while getting into the role. "Or at least you will be when I'm done."

April swirled her tongue around the tip and started to slide her mouth over it more.

'This is great!' he thought. 'I should try doing this more often, provided it actually gets her to cool down.' he thought feeling her still damp hair.

'Him trying to be take control is already getting me wet.' April thought before looking up at him.

"C-Come on, you can do more." he groaned with a frown and pushed her head to take in more.

She moaned around the tip before relaxing her throat and tried sliding more of it inside. "Mhhh!"

'Oh shit!' thought Donnie. 'I might lose it too soon, but I gotta try and stay strong or else she'll take over!' "April stop." he ordered.

She looked up confused, but did what he said. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're wussing out already."

He frowned down at her. He didn't come this far just to lose. "I just don't want this to end so soon." He said before hoisting her up then pulled the belt from her robe. When it came loose he pulled the bottom up to expose her ass.

"Oh? What're you gonna do?"

"This." he held his hand up and swung it down against her butt, palm first causing her to yelp from pain and surprise.

"OW! Hey, what's the big i-OW!"

"Your ass feels nice tonight." he said. He gave it another swat making her yelp while it began turning red. "I'm doing what I should have way I see why you like being on top so much."

"AH!" April let out from the next swat while she felt humiliated from the position. "H-Hey! Knock it off!"

"Manners April, that's not how we ask for things." He said in a mock scolding tone. "Ask like an adult or I will have to keep punishing you like a child."

She let out a groan before yelping from the next swat. "P-Please!"

"Now was that so hard?" He asked moving his hand away from her rump.

"Yes." she huffed.

"Oh don't be like that, you had to of liked it a little bit." he looked down at her rear and moved her legs apart a little and smirked. "See? You seem a bit more moist then you wanna admit."

April wined and buried her face in her mattress to hide her blush, and the small grin forming on her lips at being found out.

"Admit it, you like being put down like this." he asked before noticing the corner of a piece of paper sticking out between her mattresses. "Hello, what's this?"

She looked up and saw where he was reaching before letting out a gasp. "Donnie wait no!"

He pulled the paper out as April struggled to pull her hands out of the cuffs before looking it over. "This is your report school card. Now why on earth would you be hiding this?" He questioned before looking over her grades. "A C in Social studies, a B- in science, an F in algebra? April these are all the subjects I tutored you in, what happened?"

"Um...well...it's a funny story." She said trying to think up an excuse.

"April." he frowned. "Tell me the truth."

"Ok, every time I try to think about what you taught me my mind wanders."

"To what pray tell?"

"Well, maybe a student teacher fantasy in the middle of the class."

"You mean instead of focusing on your school work you daydream about screwing your teachers in front of your classmates?!"

"Of course not, the teacher is mostly you. And it's not so much the whole class as it is Casey, and my friend Irma."

Donnie let out a sigh and shook his head. "April, I'm fine with how your mind works, I am, but if you do that too much your school life can get hurt because of it. If our sex life is going to interfere with your studies then maybe we should take a break from sex, a long break."

"What? Aw come on Donnie!"

"I'm serious, I don't want it to mess up your future just because it feels good temporarily. You're likely to end up a pole dancer or a hooker if your grades don't improve. Plus even I gotta admit thinking about screwing with people watching is a bit extreme." he remarked making her pout. "So until things improve, we'll hold off on any fucking."

"Noooo!" She whined then moved into a sit position on her knees. "Come on Donnie, you can't just leave me all horny like this. I promise I'll do better, just give me a chance. Please?"

"I can't April, as your lover and friend, I want what's best for you, and that right now is your grades." he said before taking the cuffs off her wrists.

"But Donnie-"

"No buts April. I'm not letting up on this." He said heading for the window and opened it.

"Okay wait…" she climbed out of bed and ran up to him. "What about a compromise?"

"April, I'm not changing my mind."

"Hear me out, I have this algebra test tomorrow, if I pass maybe we could fool around, just once?" she questioned with a hopeful look on her face.

"April, do you know how long it takes to understand algebra?"

"I understand it fine with your tutoring, I just need to focus and keep my head out of the clouds." she said.

"Mmmh...okay April, one chance, but that's all you get to prove you can focus." Donnie spoke with a stern tone. "If you can't pass on it, then we go on a long break until your grades get back up.

"Yes!"

"Also I don't want you playing with yourself at all tonight or tomorrow until I see your graded paper."

"Aw come on. That's not fair!"

"April, I mean it." he crossed his arms. "Do that and I'll say forget it and go on the break even if you pass. Now hit the books Ms. Missy."

She groaned and crossed her arms. "Alright fine, I'll do it."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before climbing out the window. He jumped off the fire escape and landed on the opposite roof before waving bye with her doing the same before he ran off back home. 'I hope I didn't come off as too harsh.'

(The next day)

April was walking through the halls of her school with her books in her arms and a slight look of discomfort. Per Donnies instructions she had not masterbated all night or morning. Which was making it more difficult as she tried to ignore putting the books down and duck into the girl's bathroom. "Maybe some cold water will help." She said heading for the bathroom before her friend Irma showed up.

"April!" the dark haired girl called out as she approached.

"Not now Irma." she spoke trying to keep walking. "I'm kinda busy right now." she said walking into the bathroom, but Irma followed and watched April splash her face with water from the sink.

"I take it you're nervous about today's test?"

"Yeah, you could say it's something like that." April replied before Irma put a hand on April's shoulder.

"Come on April you can tell me, what's up?"

"...If I tell you then you have to swear to take it to your grave."

"Really? Alright."

"No Irma, I'm dead serious. You CANNOT tell a soul, no one."

"Wow, this does sound big. Okay, I swear. Now dish girl."

"Okay...one of my friends, the ones I'm always telling you about? He's been tutoring me."

"That's it? Really?" Irma said looking disappointed.

"And...I've been sleeping with him." April added.

"Wait, for real?"

"Mhm, in truth I'm a closet Nymphomaniac. So...yeah." she admitted making Irma raise an eyebrow.

"So you and him have been rocking the bed since he's been helping you? Damn."

"It's been a little longer actually, and he my be a real nerd but my god is he hung." smiled April before splashing her face with cold water and shook her head. "The things me and him have done have been mind bogglingly amazing, until last night."

"W-What happened last night?" Irma questioned with a flush in her cheeks.

"He told me we needed to take a long break."

"What? Oh come on. Just like that? Don't censor it O'Neil, give me details."

"Okay okay. Well see I'm usually on top, but last night I had just gotten out of the shower, in just my bath robe no less, when he jumped me from behind then cuffed my wrists." April started off.

"Alright, sounds good so far." Irma said with intrigue.

"Then he pulled the towel from my head, then pushed me face down on my bed before I realized it was him."

Irma's face went from pink to red. "Wow, kinky. Did he hike up your robe and ram it in?"

"No, we never even got that far."

"So wait, did he tease you first and then do it?"

"Well he did hike up my robe, after practically ripping the belt from my waist, but after that...he slapped me right on my bare ass."

"Wait, really? Spanking was as far as he went?"

"My god Irma it was such a rush. With every hit it was like lightning went shooting up my spine. And he wouldn't stop until I said please." she shuddered while feeling her body get warm and excited.

"And he's the nerdy one? Huh...maybe I should lower my standards. But why didn't he screw you?"

"Because, he found my report card and saw I wasn't doing so well as I should be in the subjects he's been tutoring me and now he's a little peeved at me."

"Yikes."

"So now if I don't pass this test he's gonna make us go on a break. I'm not even allowed to rub one out until he sees my graded paper."

"So if you don't pass the test, you're gonna have to say bye to your fun time with him? Why not just diddle yourself while he's not looking?"

"Because...something about this new commanding side of him is kinda hot. Although I would never really admit it to his face." she replied while running the cold water directly under her face. "Can't have him thinking he's broken me."

"You really have it bad for this guy huh? How big is his dick? Like this big?" Irma gave an estimate by holding her hands apart.

"Uh uh, bigger, like hits the back of your womb big."

"Wow... that IS big." Irma said with her face looking completely red.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure his brothers are equally large." smiled April before drying her face off and grabbed her books. "I'll talk later, right now I gotta pass that test."

"Y-yeah, you go, I'm...gonna stay in here." Irma said before April left then went into the nearest stall where she pulled down her skirt and panties. "Fuck, now I'm gonna be thinking about those images in my head all day. April you lucky little bitch. Wonder if I can get a chance to meet his brothers and see for myself if they're that big." she wondered before fingering herself.

Back with April, she managed to reach her next class with the test and sat down just as the teacher arrived.

"Good morning class, I hope you all studied last night because this test will count for a good percentage of your grade."

'Alright April, remember everything you crammed for or you can say goodbye to you and Donnie going nuts for who knows how long.' She thought as the tests were past out. 'Concentrate.'

Later down in the sewers, Donnie was busy trying to work on some more retromutagen with zero positive results. Oh come on, how is it I can't recreate the retromutagen?"

"Sup Donnie." spoke Mikey walking over while eating some chips. "Whatcha doing?"

"Working on this retromutagen Mikey."

"Any luck?"

"No Mikey I haven't been able to recreate your little accident." frowned Donnie while rubbing his head.

"Why you gotta word it like that D? Where's the love?"

"So far all my attempts have come up with nothing. And before you ask, no I will not call you a genius for creating the first batch. That was just a mix of dumb luck and stupidity."

"See? You gotta be so harsh on me. And here I was gonna offer my help."

"It would help if you could remember how you made it." He said before signing. "Look I'm sorry Mikey I'm just really frustrated."

"Relax dude, you'll get it down in no time. But if it helps I think I remember adding a rotten fish and an apple core to the first batch."

"The chances of that helping me are slim to none...at least without the other ingredients. I'll look into it, thank you Mikey."

"No prob." smiled his brother slapping Donnie on the back making him nearly drop his beakers and walked away. "I'm gonna go play some go fish with Ice Cream Kitty. Later." He waved and left the lab.

"Yeah, later." he replied before setting the beakers in the holder and rubbed his head and tapped his fingers on the table while pondering how April was doing. "I hope she's not daydreaming in class."

'Come on April, keep focus!' the girl said trying to keep her head from drifting to dirty thoughts. Such as her in just her shoes and stockings while on all fours atop the desk with Donnie ramming her from behind. She jotted down several more answers while closing her legs. 'You need to pass, you need to! Just a few more answers….done!' She then put down her pencil and took the paper to the teachers desk. She set it down with a relieved smile. "I'm finished."

"Huh, that's quite surprising Miss O'Neil, glad to see you have your head in your work instead of in the clouds."

"Well I figured this test was worth focusing on if I wanna stay ahead. Also my tutor wasn't happy with my grades. He can be very persuasive, when he wants to be."

This got a small giggle from Irma.

"Well next time you see him ask him if he can lend some tips. If he can help persuade you to keep focus, then maybe I could use his methods with the whole class."

"Uh...right." she replied before going back to her desk. 'That would be scary to see...but at least it killed the mood for me.' She thought while Irma was trying to keep from laughing at her teachers cluelessness.

'Wow, I can only imagine what April must be thinking hearing that.'

(Later)

The final Bell rang and the students were released from school. Some of them groaning as they looked at their tests, one of them being April who was walking with Irma as they looked at the test paper.

"So, how'd you do?" asked April.

"Pretty good. 100%." Irma stated. "What about you?"

"Take a look." April said holding up her paper.

"Woah, an A-."

"Donnie's gotta let up when he sees this."

"Oh so the mystery tutor has a name."

"Well duh."

"Can you tell me what he and his brothers are like?"

"Um….let's just say they're the type to not get out much. Donnie is the brains but sometimes he can be clueless, his brother Raf is the muscle but has a short fuse, Leo is the leader but he lets the power go to his head sometimes, and Mikey…..he's a lovable goofball."

"Wow, now I really wouldn't mind meeting them. You gotta hook me up with their digits."

"Yeah...they're not big on more people bugging them, but maybe I can work something out with them one day."

"Oh fine." she huffed before muttering. "Guess I'm stuck with my fingers and my imagination."

'Wow, wonder if she'd be real eager if she saw them or pass out first.' April thought. "Well I better go get ready for when Donnie comes tonight, see you later Irma."

"Yeah, see ya, wouldn't wanna keep you waiting for your prize." she teased before walking away. 'I really hope she convinces them to let me meet them.'

April hurried off to find a manhole cover and pulled it up before moving down and closed the hole up while trying to keep from getting TOO excited. She raced to the turtles home and found it was surprisingly empty. "Hey guys! I'm back!" she called before spotting a note on the table. "Huh. 'Donnie, we went out on patrol for Kraang. Be back late, signed Leo'."

"Hmm, if the others went out and it's just Donnie here…" she smirked and headed straight for his room. "Oh Donnie! I'm here!" April called.

"Hey April." he greeted while putting his tools down with a smile. "How was school?"

"It's was fine, but not as good as this." She said holding up her paper. "Check out what I scored on the test."

He took it, saw the grade and smiled. "You passed?"

"Yup, guess our little compromise encouraged me after all." she said putting her hands on his chest.

"I guess so." he grinned putting his hands on her hips while seeing her look eager and had an idea before looking away with a frown. "Although...I was kinda hoping you scored higher than that." he spoke. "I'm not sure if I should give you an inch lest you take a mile."

"What?!" she cried out in shock and horror. "Are you kidding me! I've been pushing myself to soak up everything in those books all for the sake of passing! Do you KNOW how close I've been to touching myself, but had to stop because of what we agreed on?"

"No, but I could check." he smirked before his hand moved down to her shorts and grabbed the front making her jump and let out a moan.

"D-Donnie!?"

"Come on April you know I'm just fucking with you." he chuckled pulling his hand back making her glare. "I just wanted to see your reaction. But you definitely proved you can focus."

"And you thought a compromise wouldn't work." she stated as he helped get her shirt off.

"Well since you got such a good grade, maybe we should do this more often. You'd probably end up on the honor's list before the year's over." he joked as she unclasped her bra while Donnie helped her shoes off.

"We can worry about that AFTER I get what I earned." she said fumbling with the button of her shorts.

"Relax, we're by ourselves, so we've got plenty of time."

"What about him?" April asked pointing to the frozen mutagen man. "Can he see us?"

"Hmm, not sure, but you make a good point, give me a second." he grabbed a tarp and threw it over the container. "There, out of sight out of mind."

"Good." She smiled and shimmied out of her short shorts.

"Leave the stockings on." He instructed. "I wanna do you with them on."

"Okay, oh by the way I told my friend Irma about you and the guys."

"What?!" he cried out with shock and wide eyes.

"Don't worry I didn't tell her you were teenage mutant ninja turtles...although from what I told her about you guys she's probably playing with herself while thinking about you.".

"Wait, what would...hang on, did you tell her about...you and I?"

"She made me." replied April as she stood there in nothing but her stockings. "I'd rather she know you guys are packing a lot instead of your cold skin, no offense."

Donnie sighed and face palmed. "April, that is really REALLY dangerous and too close for comfort."

"Have a little faith Donnie." She said with a smile. "If it ever did slip I'll just convince her you guys are just big into costumes….or make her wear a blindfold." She said striking a pose with her hands on her hips.

"Well….I guess that might work." he replied while looking at the pose and already felt his dick slowly emerging from his shell. "So...how do you feel knowing your friend is thinking about me, probably naked, fingering herself?" he asked walking up to her.

"A little bit irked, but that's on me for opening my mouth, so I'll get over it." she replied before he was standing right in front of her. Sh reached down and lightly rubbed his dick making him smirk and reach down to grab her ass making her hum. "What about you?" She asked going down on her knees.

"Well, a little bit confidant that she's thinking about me that way, even if it's just my genital size." He spoke as he got harder before April gripped his shaft firmly making him wince.

"Well just keep in mind, I'm not that fond of sharing, unless I have to." she said with a stern tone and a hardened look.

"Well don't worry, I'm sticking with one girl." he said nervously not wanting to have his manhood snapped off by his red headed lover.

She smiled and resumed rubbing it gently. "Glad to hear it."

"Although I think we should keep this a secret from the guys." remarked Donnie with a groan. "Otherwise, Raph might hit the roof. And Leo, well...you know."

"And Mikey might be first to call dibs." chuckled April moving her thumb to the tip. "We really need to get him a girlfriend."

"Chances are if he did get one, he might not be so subtle around here." Donnie replied as he took the scrunchy out of her hair. "And probably wouldn't bother to clean up his mess. I found two new species of mold in his room."

"Well we can worry about playing matchmaker later, AFTER you give me what I want." she said as her patience came to an end and she took his tool into her mouth.

"Then indulge my dear." joked Donnie sighing in relief feeling her moist and wet mouth again. In truth the break would have been equally torturous for him as it would her. He might have gone nuts without getting the chance to cut loose with a girl who was so eager for what he could dish out, or could even handle what he could dish out.

April did so and licked around the dick eagerly while feeling her juices trickling down her thighs to show just how gladly she was to taste it again. Before if someone had told her she'd fuck a mutant turtle she'd slap them silly. But now… Donnie was the only guy she could see herself with.

Donnie leaned against the table with a smile while rubbing her hair. "Sweet mother of mutation. Your mouth is amazing."

She pulled her mouth away and smiled up at him. "Damn right it is, and so is your cock." she said and went back down on him. She licked and swirled her tongue around the tip while reaching up to rub and squeeze the sides.

"Holy chalupa." he moaned. 'Casey will never know this kind of pleasure from April.'

'I'm gonna try and stuff my throat with it.' she thought moving faster and taking more in until she was practically gagging on it.

"Oh fuck." groaned Donnie holding her head with both hands. "Way to go April, you're doing great."

'Donnie.' she thought looking up at him. 'I can never get tired of these moments even if I tried.'

"Oh, oh god, April hold up." He spoke as his tool started twitching.

She slid her mouth off the dick with a pout. "Why? I was hoping you'd cum right down my throat."

"Oh…eh sorry, I didn't want to unless you were okay with it."

"And I thought you were supposed to be the dominant one this time around." April remarked then shrugged. "Guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

Hearing that made Donnie feel a little hurt before frowning and grabbed her hair. "Oh really now?" he questioned before moving his cock into her mouth and thrust his hips.

"Mmmh?!" April let out in surprise with her eyes widening. "Mmh! Mmh! Mmh! Mmh! Mmh!"

"If you want me to show you how much of a slut you are, I'll be more than happy to dump a nice big load of sperm right into your stomach." he spoke pulling her head into his thrusts feeling the pressure build once more. "Take it all...IN!"

April moaned feeling her mouth stuffed before feeling his sperm explode into her mouth making her cheeks swell like a chipmunks.

"Come on now, you can swallow it all like a dehydrated dog, I've seen you do it before." he ordered keeping her head there before she started to swallow the sperm then pulled his dick out before she coughed. "Whew, that uh…that got a little out of control. You okay April?"

She held her hand up as she took a moment to catch her breath.

"I don't know what came over me, I just snapped." he tried explaining with worry. 'Crap, I went too far.' "Here, let me help you up."

"No, it's alright, I'm fine." she said to him and took a deep breath.

'Yup, definitely went too far.' he thought worried she'd leave as she stood up.

"That...was….hot." she said with a grin. "Incredibly hot."

"Wait...you're not pissed?"

"Hell no." She replied. "That was hot as hell. Now THAT'S the dominant Donnie I wanted to see. So don't wuss out on me now."

"Oh! Well, in that case, lay down on your back on the floor, right now." he ordered making April shudder in excitement and comply. He got on his knees and rubbed his dick before lining it up with her slit. "I'm gonna stretch this hole wide open."

"You sure you don't want to...I don't know, have a little taste first? I'm curious to see what Dom Donnie can do with that tongue."

"Did I stutter?" he questioned keeping up the act.

"Well no." she replied. "I just thought I'd ask."

"Hmm…" Donnie felt an idea coming on and smirked. "Alright, if you want me to have a little taste, then you'll have to show me how much you want it."

"Okay, how?" she asked.

"Beg for it like the bitch you are. While pinching your nipple and fingering your cunt." He instructed. "Do that and I'll eat you out."

"Alright I can do that." She said opening up her legs and moved one hand to her snatch and the other to her breast. She started to rub her slit while pinching her nipple and let out a moan. "Please Donnie, eat out my wet pussy."

"Come on now, is that the best you can beg?" he questioned. "You can do better than that April."

"Oh, come on Donnie, please! I need you!"

"Hmmm...well…"

"PLEASE!"

"Oh what the heck." he shrugged before moving down to her slit and held her legs open before giving the opening a flick with his tongue.

April hummed and bit her lip. "Oh yeah that's the ticket."

Donnie dragged his tongue up and down while tasting the fluids. He nibbled at her clit then sucked on it.

"Ahhh! Oh shit! Aw!" moaned April squirming from the tongue. She moved a hand to his head only for him to lightly smack it.

"Don't do that or I stop. Just lay back and enjoy." said before suddenly plunging his tongue into her.

"AHH!" she let out in shock. Leaning back supporting herself with her arms. "Holy crap!"

'God I am loving this.' Donnie started to swirl his tongue around the inside.

"Ohhh~ sweet merciful Christ!" moaned April arching her back and gritting her teeth. "Keep going Donnie!"

'Now to really drive her nuts.' he thought biting down on her clit.

"AHHHH! OH FUCK!" April screamed out at the top of her lungs.

'There it is.' he thought drinking up the juices. 'Come on April, cum for me you beautiful nymphomaniac.'

"I'm gonna explode!" she cried bucking her hips. "Oh! Oh! Oh fuck yeah!"

That's when Donnied pulled his tongue out of her and his head away. "I take it you enjoyed my little treatment?"

"Hell yeah I do, please do it again, I'm so close!" April whined out. "Please Donnie?"

"You sure?" he questioned stroking her wet folds.

"Yes!"

"Okay then." He sat on his knees and hoisted her legs up and over his shoulders and went back to licking her twat.

"Ah! Oh yes! Right there! Oh I'm almost...there!" Her pussy clamped on the tongue and she let out a silent scream as she came. Her juices gushed out on Donnie's face who added to the pleasure by nibbling on her clit before letting her lay down.

"So do you need a breather or are you ready for some turtle cock?"

"I...I...can...take it…"

"What can you take?" He questioned crawling over her.

"Your turtle dick….I can take it all…" she moaned in-between gasps.

"Then beg for it." he said nuzzling her neck. "You're so cute when you beg."

"Please...for the love of God, PLEASE fuck me with it!"

"If you insist." he smirked before slowly pushing his dick into her pussy making her moan while he grabbed and gave her breasts a hard squeeze.

"Yes!" she swooned. "Oh god yes! Give me your cock!"

"Funny I thought I was." He joked. He kept going till he was in as far as he could and pulled back before slamming back in.

"Ah!" moaned April with a bulge forming inside. "That's the way I like it!"

"Well it's how you're gonna get it from now on!" he pulled out and thrust in and out.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" she moaned with each thrust while her juices gushed out over the ground, not that either noticed. "Ugh yes! Right! There! Give it! To me!"

"I'm gonna make sure every one of your holes are flooded to the brim!" he said holding her waist for leverage. "But with how much of a bitch you are, you'd probably beg for it over and over all night long!"

"Stop talking and drill me!" she begged with her eyes rolling into her head.

He leaned over her and put his hands to the floor on either side of her head and moved faster. "I might even end up knocking you up, ever think about that bitch?" he questioned as she arched into him. "All filled and heavy with my babies."

"Oh god yes! Do it!" she cried lost in her haze of lust.

"Try telling your dad about this, because I've got a big load that'll guarantee it!" he grunted moving faster. The pressure building in the their stomachs more and more until finally...

"AHHHHHHH!" they cried out together as they hit their climax. His sperm gushed into her womb while her juices drenched his groin completely.

She went limp on the ground and tried to catch her breath. "Fucking shit….that was….incredible."

"Who said...it was over?" whispered Donnie with a grin as he pulled out of her.

"Huh?"

He sat up and took a deep breath. "Funny thing April. All those times you rode my cock helped me build up stamina." He gripped his softened rod and stroked it back to stiffness as he looked right at her. "In short, I can keep going."

"How...much?" she got out.

"Hard to say." He spoke rolling her on her side and laid behind her, lifting her leg up with his cock poking her rear entrance. "Let's find out hmm?"

"Wait, give me a s-GAHHH!" she let out in a moan feeling his dick push itself into her rear without hesitation. Her vaginal juices on his rod making an excellent lubricant.

"Second? No way, you didn't give me that luxury a few times, so I won't either!" he grunted as he started to move back and forth making her grit her teeth with her ass stretched open. "I'm dead set on taming your ass, and that's what I plan to do."

"Oh fucking yes!" April let out before wrapping a leg around Donnie's waist while he continued pounding her ass from behind. "Keep going Donnie!"

"You don't give the orders any more, ngh, you say please." he grunted in her ear while roughly squeezing one of her tits. "And from now on if I say no it means no." he said before giving an especially powerful thrust.

"HOLY SHIT!" She cries out in surprize.

"Do I make myself clear or do I need to pull out altogether?" he questioned.

"No! Nonono!"

"Then tell me who's in charge loud and clear!"

"You are! You are!"

"Damn straight!"

The two continued for what seemed like hours. Engaging in a number of positions. Doggystyle, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, and a few other sexual acts that would leave most questioning their morals. When it was over the two came back to their senses.

"Oh man, my dick is tapped out." Donnie said sitting on the floor, covered in sweat, without his mask on, and looking at his flaccid cock. "I can't believe I came so much."

"I feel like a turkey and a balloon all in one." said April wearing Donnie's mask while covered head to toe in ropes of jizz. "We did...so much." She let out a groan and covered her face with her hands. Not caring that both had jizz on them.

"I know, and the stuff I said." he remarked feeling a weight in his chest. "What got into us?"

"I don't know, but fuck was it the best sex ever."

"Damn right it was." Spoke Karai after suddenly opening the lab door making the two scream.

"Karai!?" they yelled jumping and tried covering themselves.

She laughed while holding a hand to her mouth. "You two sure do make a lot of noise when you screw each other. Really need to work on that."

"Wait….were you listening on the whole time?" asked April while she and Donnie tried standing up.

"Not the whole time. We came in at about time you were begging Donnie to 'finger your gaping asshole'."

"Oh god." groaned the turtle with a blush. "Wait, what do you mean 'we'? Please tell me you mean the Royal We."

April's hopes were dashed when Shinigami poked her head in. "Hello." She greeted with a smile before she giggled.

"Aw come on!"

"Wow April I gotta say you have one hell of a dark side." Karai said walking up to the redhead then scooped of a bit of jizz from her chin. "If you start wearing more black you'd really make it in the Foot Clan. Gotta say though I thought I was one of the only ones with a thing for turtle dick."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Donnie while ducking behind the table for cover.

"Ask your brother Leonardo, he knows~" sang Shinigami making their eyes widen.

"That's right, he and karai banged. They've been doin secret ever since Karai took over the Foot Clan."

"...what?!" he and April said at once while Karai crossed her arms.

"Since you like spoilers, why don't you tell them about you and Mikey? Little miss roleplay."

"Aw, you took away the fun." she mock pouted before chuckling while April shook her head.

"Wait...you mean both of you….are with Leo and Mikey? Karai he's your brother!"

"Not by blood...although I do pretend he is." she smiled while licking her lips. "Yeah that's right, I admit I have a brother complex, deal with it. Besides, are you really one to judge? You and Donnie practically acted like animals, not to mention you sure seem like you wouldn't mind getting pregnant before you graduate school." she said as Shini snorted.

"She's got you there. What was it you said? 'Oh god Donnie! I want every bit of your turtle jizz! Oh fuck yes!'"

"IT WAS IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!"

Donnie felt exhausted and rubbed his head before taking a seat and let out a tired breath. "This is...this is a lot to take in, either that or I'm so dehydrated I'm close to passing out. And do I even want to know what ungodly role-playing you and Mikey engage in?"

"I'd rather it stay a surprise. Who knows, maybe we'll invite all of you."

"The less scarring images of Mikey doing THAT, the better." spoke Donnie with a grimace.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." April said heading for the door. "I need to clean the semen from my hair.

"Mind if I join you?" Questioned Shinigami.

"...alright, but don't go getting grabby, I'm too tired for anymore."

"No promise, besides you might like it." Shini replied following April.

Donnie fastened his mask back on while looking at Karai. "Please don't give me any weird images between you and Leo, at this point I'm ready to just call it a day and go to sleep."

"Leo, weird? Please, I _wish_ he would do half the stuff you just did to April. Maybe a little choking, just to try it out." she remarked with interest. "Although you may wanna steer clear of the dojo for the next few hours. Because when he gets back, ooh baby it's gonna get hot in there."

"You two ARE using protection, right? Because if Master Splinter finds out the old fashion way, he might lose it."

"I'll consider that, but it's way more fun when he holds me close and-"

"Stop! Point taken, just word of warning."


	112. Tigrerra and Runo

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Tigrerra and Runo

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Runo's house-

Beep beep beep.

Runo groaned while turning off the alarm clock. "Ugh….five more minutes." she rolled on her side and pulled the sheet over her head. 'I don't wanna get up yet.'

That was when Tigrerra hopped on her nose. "Runo, it's time to wake up. You have to help your mother in the cafe today."

"Come on Tigrerra, I wanna sleep." she yawned.

She sighed before hitting her forehead multiple times. "Wake up!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" she cried before sitting up and held the spot. "Alright alright! I'm up!"

"Sorry Runo, but if you overslept then your mother might get mad."

She huffed before getting out of bed. "Fine, but don't do that again." 'I hope I don't get a bump.'

Tigrerra sighed. 'She's so ridiculous sometimes.'

(Later)

"Where's my coffee!?"

"And my tea!?"

"They're coming along, no need to worry."

"Where is my bagels!?" yelled one man in anger. "I NEED my bagels!"

"The next batch is almost done, just please be patient." Runo yelled out.

"WHERE ARE MY DONUTS?!"

"We don't have donuts, it's a cafe!"

"I NEED DONUTS TO LIVE!" The guy snapped while looking like a mad man.

Runo slowly stepped back and looked in the kitchen. "Are more orders ready!"

"Not yet!"

She groaned at this. 'Why did I decide to help today?!'

Tigrerra looked on from a table and sighed. 'If I wasn't a small ball I would've been able to help her out.'

'I wanna go back to bed after this is over.'

"I NEED DONUTS!"

"We don't serve them!"

"DONUTS ARE GOD!"

"Just get out-"

"DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS!" Yelled the man while foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

"Ok YOU need to leave, because for the last time, we DON'T HAVE DONUTS!"

He then grabbed her. "DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS DON-"

PUNCH!

"Gah!" He cried out while getting knocked out by a single punch to the face by the angry blue haired girl.

"SHUT UP!"

'This is getting crazy.' Tigrerra thought with a sweatdrop.

(Later)

"Ugh! I never should have gone down there." Runo yelled out while Tigrerra sat on her shoulder as she walked down the street, still in her maids outfit. "Especially that crazy donut man, ugh! He pissed me off so badly!"

"Relax, that guy isn't around to harass you."

"Yeah well at least you got a chance to stay out of it all."

"True." She said before noticing a person walking towards them.

Said guy had red hair and a red shirt and pants. "Hey! Maid, I challenge you to a battle!" 'He he he. With this new card, I'll be the winner of this battle! Ha ha ha!'

"Hey! I'm no maid, and I am not in the mood for a battle."

He frowned before pulling out a Doom Card. "Do it or I'll use this! I mean it I will!"

"A Doom Card?! You must be working with Masquerade." spoke Tigrerra.

"And what if I am?! I want the maid to battle-" he tried to say before getting knocked out by Runo from a punch to the face, breaking his teeth, and caused him to go flying into a trash can as the Doom Card floated onto the ground.

"I AM NOT A MAID!" she fumed while looking red. "Really! Do I LOOK like a maid?!"

Tigrerra sweatdropped at that. "Runo, that was a little….extreme."

"I'm tired and angry ok!"

"Still, that was a little bit much."

Runo grumbled before picking up the Doom Card. "At least I got this for my troubles, even if this thing makes me very pissed off for obvious reasons."

"Just remember, take deep breaths."

"I will I will."

"And to count to ten."

Runo grumbled while playing with the card. "I know, jeez."

"I'm just trying to give you some advice."

"Which I GET, but sometimes a person needs time to fume and cool down with time."

She sighed hearing that before seeing the Doom Card glowing a little. "Runo! Drop the card now!"

"Huh?" She said before…

BOOM!

The card exploded into multi colored smoke and dust.

"Ahhhh!" She cried out while the dust covered her body. "Cough cough cough!"

"What the cough cough cough!"

Both coughed before Runo felt something heavy on her shoulder and crashed to the ground in pain. "Ow!"

"Are you ok Runo?" Asked Tigrerra while Runo groaned.

"No, someone is sitting on me!"

"That's weird, I don't see anyone, but I do feel weird."

She groaned. "How weird and also, OW!" 'So heavy!'

"I feel much heavier too, and more...limber."

"Ow…" Runo groaned in pain. "Just find the person and get them OFF ME!"

"I just told you, there is no one else!"

"Then who's SQUISHING ME?!" Runo yelled out in pain.

"I don't k….wait…." she replied as the smoke slowly cleared up.

To reveal a tall woman with pale white skin, golden hair that reached to her massive ass, a H cup chest, green eyes, some striped arms and legs, pointed ears and a long car like tail as she was completely naked.

"Runo? Are you ok?" the woman asked while looking around.

"T-T-Tigrerra?!"

"Yes Runo?" She asked as her tail swished from side to side and her ears twitched.

"You...You...You….You're human! And naked!"

She looked very confused before looking at her hands and went wide eyed. "Ah! My claws!"

Runo saw her getting up and looked over her new body as she heard her back pop a little. "Ow! My back."

"Runo!" She said while looking frantic. "I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen!"

"Just help me get up." she groaned.

Tigrerra grabbed her and picked her up like a princess. "Are you feeling better?"

Runo saw the handsome face and turned red. "T-Tigrerra! How did you turn human? A naked one?!"

"I...I don't know. The smoke came out of the Doom Card and this is the result." She said. "And I have always been naked."

"I….right, fairpoint." she muttered before looking around. "Uh, maybe we should go somewhere else, now."

"Like where?"

"Anywhere!"

(Later)

Runo blushed as Tigrerra kept on holding her like a princess while they ran into a store full of people. "Tigrerra! Not here!"

"Oh sorry." She said before running into a bathroom and right into the stall. "I'm still trying to get used to running, although you are surprisingly light."

"I noticed." she grumbled getting on her feet and sighed. "Alright, let's just try and calm down. Oh who am I kidding! I can't! I mean...look at you!"

She looked at her chest and poked it. "I can understand your reasoning. I mean I have large breasts."

"T-That's not what I mean!" she blushed shaking her head. "I mean you're human, and naked! Who knows how many people got a free show before we came in here."

Tigrerra sighed. "So what should we do about this?"

She groaned. "Well I could get you clothes, but I don't know if you can even stay here in this disgusting bathroom stall while I pick out some clothes."

"I can wait." She said while poking her ass. 'Never expected this to get bigger.'

Runo blushed at that before walking out of the stall. 'Why is my day going crazy?!'

(Much later)

"Alright Tigrerra, I got some clothes which might fit you, at least until we get back home."

She nodded while walking out of the stall. "Then let's see them."

"I had to get you a man's t-shirt though since all the girl's section had ones that were too small." She said while holding a bag.

Tigrerra looked at the bag before seeing a large black bra and tried clipping it. "Gah! It's really tight!"

"Oops, well I got you a bra that's two sizes bigger." Runo said while taking out a large pink bra with orange and black kittens on them.

"That one seems more my style anyway." she said before taking the bra and clipped it while placing a t-shirt with 'Kitty Lover' on along with two cat eyes over her. "How do I look?"

She sighed while seeing the exposed crotch. "Put some panties on."

"Are you sure? I might not be able to move as fast."

"Just do it or the guys will be dropping like flies." She sweatdropped while pulling out a large pair of pink cat panties.

"...how? They aren't insects."

"Just put them on."

She nodded while putting the panties on as it made her ass cheeks became more pronounced as she let go with a loud snap. "Mmm, how does it look?"

'Like you could make every guy beg to grab it without saying a word.' she thought in jealousy.

"Runo?" Tigrerra said while putting on some tight pink pants on, which made her ass even bigger. "Are you sure you want me to wear these? They feel restricting." 'Yet comfortable too.'

"Yes, if you're gonna be like a human, you need them or people are gonna stare." She said while still looking at the ass.

"If you say so." She said with a nod. "Anything else?"

Runo pulled out some black stockings and a pair of black shoes.

"No. I'm not wearing shoes."

"Come on Tigrerra, they'd look good on you."

"I don't need shoes. The stockings yes, but not the shoes." She frowned. "I need to be mobile."

"You can be mobile even with them on."

"The answer is still no."

Runo groaned. "Just put them on and stop acting like a baby before I make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

(Two seconds later)

Runo smirked while putting Tigrerra in a headlock with her hips while putting the shoes onto her feet along with the stockings. "You were saying~?"

"Gah!" she groaned trying to move her legs off. 'How is she this strong?!'

"Don't worry, you are going to like having these shoes on."

'Damn it!'

(Later)

Tigrerra grumbled while walking down the street with the shoes on her feet. "I hate you right now Runo. Really I do."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. You have no idea how annoying it can be for some gals walking around with too much skin showing."

"So?" She huffed. "You never had a problem during battle or when I ride on your shoulder."

"You were a bakugan!"

"And I am still a bakugan, look at my tail and ears." She pointed to said appendages as the ears twitched slightly.

"My point is have you ever been stared at or gotten hit on?"

"No." She deadpanned. "I have not."

"Well I have, every time I go to the beach!"

"...isn't that the point?"

"Not when I go just for some tanning! There's a time to enjoy guys ogling and other times when it gets nerve grating."

Tigrerra sweatdropped. "So you wouldn't want the others joining you for a beach day?"

"Ugh!" she facepalmed. "Look, why can't you take my advice? I'm trying to help you not stick out like a sore thumb."

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I'm just so used to being naked." She chuckled nervously. "I'll try to listen next time Runo, even if it feels good for my legs."

'She's like a leopard!'

(Later)

Tigrerra blinked while looking at Runo's mother.

"So." Said Saki while looking the girl over. "You're one of Runo's friends from online?"

"Uh...yes, that's me, her friend from online."

"Mmm." She nodded. "I see." She then patted her head. "Then thank you for making my daughter happy, even if she is a shut in sometimes."

"MOM!" Runo yelled out in embarrassment. "I'm not a shut in!"

"Then why to you stay on that computer of yours instead of helping me out more often?"

"Because I have other stuff to do!"

"Like what? Seeing your friends and talking about bakugan instead of homework?" She countered.

"She has a point Runo." Said Tigrerra. "You don't do homework with them as often."

"Oh come on Tigrerra, not you too."

"I'm just trying to help. You can't just stay on a computer all the time." 'Even if it's all to save two worlds.'

"I fully agree, that's why I want you to take a break from it for at least a day each week to go out and get fresh air." Saki said as Runo let out a groan of annoyance.

'Why me?!'

"Also I recommend that you should try and read a book."

"Alright fine! Can I at least go to my room now?"

"After you show your friend around the house and take out the trash. Just don't try and going on those adult sites. You're too young for-"

"MOM!"

Tigrerra sweatdropped at this.

(In Runo's room)

"Wow, this feels so much more smaller with this body." She said while laying on the bed. "And your bed is kinda small."

"Well it's made for one person."

"Oh, so you don't want to share?"

"What are you implying?"

"Implying?" She said confused. "What do you mean?"

"You sound like I want to share it with someone and….nevermind." she shook her head before moving to her computer. "We need to tell the others about what happened, maybe they have some ideas."

That was when she realized that she had no internet connection at all.

"Oh come on!"

(Two hours of trying to get a connection later)

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!"

"Need any help?"

"NO!" She snapped in frustration while Tigrerra started to lick her hands like a cat.

"Suit yourself." She said while moving her leg up and licked her leg.

'Grrrrrr!'

(Another two hours later)

"..." Runo looked at the computer before seeing the connection not working at all, all the while she looked ready to snap. 'I swear if this is gonna be off all night, I'm gonna break something!'

'Maybe I should give Runo a hug?' Tigrerra thought while feeling concerned about her. She then got up and gave her a hug. "Runo, maybe you should move away from it for the time being."

"But I have to tell the others."

"Runo, just for today." She said. "Don't let it make you angry."

She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. "Oh fine, I just feel like they need to know about this as soon as possible."

"I can understand that, but you need to relax. I don't want you to get mad all the time." Tigrerra sighed. "Plus you still have to help me get accustomed to being human."

"That's true, but where else can I start with?"

"Working the shower could be a start."

Runo turned bright red hearing that.

"I mean I wouldn't mind learning how it works."

"B-But…" she said with embarrassment. "But…"

"Relax, I've seen you naked many times."

"T-That was different!"

"How?" Tigrerra asked.

"Y-You...were a ball!"

"And?"

"Y-You just were!"

"Runo, I could still see what was going on. Right now I'm just like a human, so really it's not like I'll see your body any differently."

"B-But…" she blushed crimson. "But…"

"Relax Runo, it won't hurt if I learn it as soon as possible."

"But...ugh! Fine, but don't do anything crazy." Runo blushed with a huff. "Or I won't forgive you."

'What does she think I'll do?'

(Later)

Runo blushed while laying next to Tigrerra's stomach while in the bathtub, everything covered in bubbles and hot water.

"Ah, this feels good on my skin." sighed Tigrerra relaxing. "I'm so use to using my tongue I never really worried about regular water."

"B-But why am I laying on you?"

"Because it feels right. And I can wash your hair for you." Tigrerra smiled.

'It's awkward! I can feel her breasts touch mine!' She thought before getting soap on her head as Tigrerra started washing her hair. 'And this feel so embarrassing!'

'Hmm, I think I'm getting use to these hands.' Tigrerra thought while massaging Runo's scalp. 'Especially if I do this everyday.'

'Please make this end!' she thought while the move caused their breasts to rub against the other making her face turn bright red. 'Ah! This is so embarrassing!'

"You want me to wash anywhere else Runo?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!"

Tigrerra shrugged. "Alright, if you insist."

"M-Maybe we should get out and get dry."

"But I haven't washed by body yet." She said before saying. "Say, do you want to wash my body Runo?"

"Uh...well…"

"Runo? Do you want to wash my body?"

"...ok."

She nodded as Runo started washing her hair as she purred. "This feels good."

'Ah! Why did this have to be so embarrassing?!' she thought while trying to wash all the soap off as quick as possible. 'And why did the skin have to be SO soft?!'

(Timeskip)

"Ah, that felt great."

Runo groaned.

"What's wrong Runo?" Tigrerra asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She sighed. 'That was so embarrassing!'

Tigrerra shook her head. "Runo, you can tell me. I won't laugh or judge you."

"...fine, it was weird, awkward, and embarrassing."

"Oh, but we have taken showers and baths all the time."

"Not when you were human!"

"...so you were envious of my body? It's ok, you will get a growth spurt soon." She reassured the Haos master. "I believe in you."

"S-Still! Your breasts make mine look non existent! Even Alice has bigger ones." she grumbled.

She patted her back. "Well you do have breasts. Very cute ones as well, so don't despair Runo."

"And you're taller than me."

"So? You will get taller as well." She smiled. "I believe in you."

"But it doesn't change the fact that you look like a bombshell."

"A what?"

"It means a hot woman."

"Oh. Well it might be true, but you are hot in your own way Runo." Tigrerra smiled. "I mean you have spunk and cuteness, and that is better than a hot body."

"Now if only Dan would think so."

"Forget about him, he's already seeing Alice anyway." She said. "When you went to the bathroom one time, I saw Dan winking at Alice on screen and she blushed."

"What?! T...They're dating?!"

"Apparently, but when you came back they stopped flirting with each other."

And cue Runo's heart breaking.

"Runo? Are you ok?"

"I...I...I can't believe it."

Tigrerra patted her back. "There there, I'm here for you."

"I….thought Dan liked me."

"Don't worry, he still thinks of you as a friend." She said while comforting Runo. "And who knows, you might find someone who knows you for who you are as a person, not a brawler."

Runo sniffled at that. "B-But Dan's mine!"

"Relax Runo, there are others out there."

"Like who?!"

"Me." She said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"...what?"

"You have me." She said with a smile. "And it might be better for you to like me as much as you did with Dan."

"W-What?!"

"What? I thought that would help, I mean gay love is something all bakugan enact, so why not a bakugan with a human?"

Runo blushed crimson red. "B-Because it's different here! I-If you say something like that out of nowhere it's a huge weight!"

"So?"

"It's crazy!"

"So is being in love. Yet, why hide these feelings when you can embrace them."

Runo felt so warm hearing all this that she was close to passing out.

"So." Tigrerra said while smiling handsomely. "Want to make it official?"

And cue her brain going into overtime. She let out a small groan before passing out.

"Runo?! Runo!"

(Much much MUCH later)

"Ugh…."

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh…" Runo groaned while noticing that her head was on Tigrerra's lap.

"Do you need some ice?" She asked while rubbing Runo's head.

She turned bright red. "H-H-How long was I out for?"

"Two hours. And you looked so cute sleeping on my lap." she smiled with her tail wagging while Runo inwardly groaned.

'Why me?!'

"So are you going to still date me?"

"Uh….are you really sure? I mean, wouldn't it be new and hard with a human and not another bakugan?"

"Love transcends all species. Plus I'm not ready to mate with you yet." Tigrerra smiled.

"I really wasn't trying to think about that so fast." blushed the girl.

"Oh, sorry." She said with a light blush. "I don't know exactly how fast you humans are when it comes to mating."

"Well...um...dating is my style."

"Then let's date." she smiled before leaning down to lick Runo's cheek.

Runo turned bright red. "Eek!"

"Oh! Sorry, I thought that would make you feel better."

"Not really!"

Tigrerra then kissed her on the lips. She then moved back with a handsome smile. "Better?"

Runo turned bright red while feeling steam coming out of her ears.

"If you ever want me to do that again, just ask."

And cue her fainting again. 'I see….the light…'

'Wow, who knew she could look even more cute than before.' she thought with a smile. 'Maybe I should ask her mother about dating?'


	113. Ura and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ura and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yokai Academy-

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed a woman made of smoke and ash, with black harem pants, a students uniform, a large ass and G cup chest, with long red hair, soot covered skin and ember eyes while looking at Tsukune with a grin. "You won't escape from me! Now fight me!"

"B-But I don't want to! C-Can't we just go to class?"

"No! I'm an Ifrit, the most powerful Jinn! And I HATE competition so be a good dear and fight me for dominance!" She yelled while looking ready to drink his blood in a skull cup, made from HIS skull to be exact.

'But I just wanted to get to class early and on time! Why do all the crazy ones come after me?! Why can't they go fight someone else!?'

She grinned before rushing towards him, her hands covered in fire. "FIGHT ME!"

That was when Moka walked by while holding a bag full of chocolates.

'I hope Tsukune-kun like them.' she thought before seeing the girl laying on him and saw her chest 'sucking' the life out of him.

"DIE!"

'Boobs….suffocating me!'

"Tsukune-kun!"

She turned and frowned. "Go away! I need to fight this guy and make him my harem dancer once I knock him into hell and back!"

"Y-You leave him alone!" she dropped the chocolates and ran over to try and save her friend.

She glared while grabbing at her chest. "Get away! This bastard is my prey!"

But what she didn't know was that she grabbed the rosario on Moka's chest.

Click.

Moka's eyes widened seeing the rosario before finding her true power come roaring out of her.

FLOSH!

Her chest and ass grew bigger while her hair turned silver and her eyes became blood red.

The girl looked at her before saying. "Oh an S rank monster, pa! I'm an S rank monster too! And you don't scare me batty!"

Ura looked at her with her arms crossed. "I've dealt with ones who didn't come across as a disgraceful whore, you are nothing special."

She growled. "I. AM. NOT A WHORE!"

"Prove it."

She growled before jumping at Ura and sent massive fireballs at her.

Only for Ura to kick a fireball at her.

BOOM!

"AHH!" she cried out crashing down the stairs while Tsukune took in a deep breath of air.

"You need to stop getting girls." Ura frowned. "It's getting crowded."

"I wasn't trying." He sweatdropped before seeing the girl charging at Moka while looking like a rocket.

"YOU WILL BURN!" She yelled while covered in flames and smoke.

"Know your place." she remarked calmly before swinging her leg which slammed right into the girl's face.

"GAH!" She cried out in pain before her face became smoke and smirked. "Ow, that hurt, but an Ifrit is made of smoke! You can't hurt smoke!"

And cue a headbutt to the face.

"OW!" She cried out before a bit of pink energy erupted from her body and hit the rosario, causing it to shake and spasum.

Ura looked down at it in surprise before seeing the girl zoom off in a cloud of smoke.

"I will get you for this! And your mate too!" She yelled while flying away. "The Ifrit clan will be avenged!"

"Moka-chan! Are you alright?"

Ura looked at him. "I didn't get a scratch on me, but you need to fight your own battles, I'm not a maid."

"I know, and I'm sorry." he sighed while grabbing the rosario and tried clicking it back on her choker.

But when it went on, nothing happened. At all.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Tsukune. Why isn't it working?" Ura asked in annoyance.

"I don't know, it should have put you back inside." he replied confused.

"If it's not then something must be wrong with it. Just how hard did you yank?"

"I-I swear I didn't! That other girl somehow managed to get it off, I'm not lying."

"Mmm." She put a hand on her chin. "I think that witch should look into this, even if she's crazy for my other self." 'Which is annoying.'

"But Yukari is in class right now."

"Then I will drag her out." She said while walking away.

"Wait!" he spoke following her. "You can't do that, she has a test to do."

She turned to him. "I do not care." She then walked away. "She can retake it later."

'Oh no, this won't turn out good.'

(Later)

BAM!

The class blinked as Ura walked towards Yukari and grabbed her hat before walking away.

"Hey! What's goin-Moka-chan?!"

"Be quiet." She said coldly while walking out of the room. "Your knowledge is needed."

Yukari stumbled while Tsukune moved over.

"Sorry Yukari-san, but Moka-c...um, san, needs your help."

She looked confused before seeing the girl dragging her into an empty classroom. "Witch, you are intelligent right?"

"I'm a super genius."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what do you know about Ifirits?"

She paled. "M-Moka-chan! Those are the most dangerous and powerful of the Jinns! They HATE humans and are more likely to kill people. And they live in the underworld along with their leader Shaitan, the first Jinn!"

"I didn't pull you out for a history lesson, I did it because for some reason the rosario won't put me back in, and I think that girl did something to it."

Yukari gulped. "W-What did she do?"

"Emit a pink energy."

"...oh crap." She muttered to herself.

"What do you mean crap?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Jinn's are the first creatures made after the angels, from smoke, so when a Jinn does magic it changes the world around them like smoke. But for a Jinn, or Ifrit in this case, to emit pink energy, it means that it accidentally used its magic. But that's only in adolescence Jinn's under one hundred years old."

"Meaning?" Ura frowned.

"Well….they ARE known to make wishes on a cosmic level, so from what I can tell, that Ifrit might have….canceled the spell on the rosario either permanently or temporary."

"You mean to say my other half might be gone for good?"

"Perhaps, but I don't know how powerful the Ifrit was so it's just a assumption." Yukari said.

Ura sighed and shook her head. "Just my luck, well is there a way to fix this?"

"Unless the Ifrit fixes that rosario, there is nothing I can do." She sighed. "Sorry Moka-chan."

Ura felt annoyed hearing that while Tsukune moved over.

"Do you want me to tell the teachers you won't be coming in today? I mean if this-"

"I am still going to class." She frowned. "I might be stuck like this, but I am not going to let my grades slip because of a whore's idiotsy."

"Well, alright, if you're sure."

Ura smirked before seeing Mizore looking from the ceiling. "Yuki-Onna, stop that. It is annoying."

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear."

She groaned innerly before walking away, leaving Tsukune alone with the two girls. 'First things first, find something to drink.'

(Later)

'This tomato juice is decent, but it's not enough.' She thought while drinking an entire can of tomato juice as she noticed people looking at her. 'Such bugs, really. A noble vampire shouldn't be around such parasites unless they try and make courtesy to me.'

'Wow, she's so majestic.' One guy thought with a red face.

'Isn't that Moka? She's so different.'

'Wow, she feels so elegant.'

'Is she related to a princess or something?'

'I want to tap that ass!'

Ura looked at them with boredom before walking towards the Newspaper Club and opened it. She entered while seeing Tsukune working on the next paper.

'Almost done.' He thought while looking at the article, but was missing a good title. 'But what should it be?'

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cried out while giving him a hug. "I'm done with the pictures!"

"That's great Kurumu-san." he blushed feeling her breasts cover half his head.

Ura frowned at that before walking over and pulled at her hair. "Can you refrain from doing that? Or do I have to teach you again about your place in the food chain?"

"Ow!" she winced before frowning at her. "Hey what's the big idea? I'm just showing Tsukune-kun my appreciation for his hard work, something that would have been done sooner if you showed up."

"I was thirsty." She deadpanned.

"Still...wait. Why are you like that still? Did you want a fight?"

"No, but if you want a fight, I hope you keep me entertained." she remarked making Tsukune stand up quickly.

"No fighting no fighting please!"

"Why? She started it with her sagging chest." Ura frowned.

"Sagging?!" scowled Kurumu making Tsukune panic. "My breasts are firm and bouncy! They're just fine the way they are!"

"So?" She said flatly. "I have seen bigger chests on cows. Oh wait, they are udders."

"You're the one starting a fight now!"

She yawned before taking a seat on the chair. "You bore me, go away cow demon. Shoo shoo."

Kurumu glared at her.

"M-Moka-san, maybe we should all be calm and not rude to each other."

She rolled her eyes at him. "If it gets her to leave me alone, fine."

"He he." He chuckled nervously as the succubus narrowed her eyes.

'Arrogant snooty vampire, why did her other face have to vanish?'

"By the way, where is the perverted wolf?"

"Oh he's busy trying to get into the girls locker room again."

"Good, if he tried that to me I would have turned him into a new rug for my room." she remarked coldly.

And cue Gin sneezing in the middle of peeping as seveal girls noticed him in the laundry hamper.

"Eeeek! PERVERT!"

"AHHH!"

'Crap!'

(Much later)

Ura looked out the window while waiting for class to be over. 'This went by much faster while in the rosario.'

"Moka." Said Tsukune while sitting next to her. "Are you doing alright?"

"Do I look like it?"

"You seem….annoyed."

"It's just slow." Ura said in boredom. "How do you get through it every day?"

"By thinking of my friends, like you...well Moka, but you too."

Ura's cheeks blushed lightly at that. She looked away with a scoff with Tsukune sighing.

'I think I just made things worse.'

'He really wants to flirt, bah. I'm a proud vampire, not a bubbly girl.' She thought with a frown. 'It will take more than that to make me charmed.'

(Later)

Tsukune gulped before saying to Ura, who was drinking some tomato juice. "Hey, um...do you want to hang out this weekend?" He then pulled out some tickets. "I heard there is a band in the town over and well, I bought two tickets."

PSSSSS!

"Cough cough cough!" she hit her chest and looked at him surprised. "W-What?"

"Well, I thought you would like hanging out with me." Tsukune with a light blush. "Plus, it would be fun."

"How do you even know there's a band? You hardly ever make it far from the school."

"Well I got curious and found out when I talked to the headmaster who showed me a map. Turns out there's a town a few miles away that's pretty tamed."

"I see…." she huffed. "If you want to do that, it's fine as long as the band isn't uncultured."

"So you'll come?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't act like a fool around me. I still have my pride."

He smiled hearing that and jumped in his head. 'Yes! I'm going on a date with Moka-chan! It's a different side of her, but still!'

Ura shook her head while seeing the 'harem' looking at them with hate. 'They really need to get a life, and to stop harassing me.'

'Damn it!' thought Kurumu in rage. 'I wanted to go on a date with Tsukune-kun first!'

'He chose her?' Mizore thought with a frown. 'Big mistake.'

'Moka-chan should be with me!' Yukari thought in anger. 'I wanted to come with to so it could be just the three of us!'

'Tsukune-kun.' Thought Ruby while biting a pen. 'While you didn't give me a chance, it feels good to be mentally hurt. But I should've still liked to come with you.'

(Next weekend)

'This should be fine, at least I think so. Not like I've ever been on many dates, or any for that matter.'

Knock knock.

"Moka! Are you there?" Called Tsukune from the front door.

"Yes, but I'm getting changed...unless you want to see me naked?" She asked with a smug tone.

"N-No! I'm fine waiting!" he cried back with a blush making her frown.

'Honestly, he can't even tell when I'm joking.' She thought while getting changed.

(A few minutes later)

"Um...are you ready yet?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh yes I am, but I didn't put any stockings or panties on." She called out with a smirk.

He turned bright red. "O-Oh! Sorry!"

"Care to help me?"

He turned red. "A-Are you sure?"

"I just need you to put my panties on."

He briefly imagined her in her underwear before shaking his head. "I-I-I can't! I-I'm sure it's easy for you."

She groaned. 'He REALLY is a virgin!' "Just come in."

"B-But Moka-"

"Just come in or I'll force you in."

He gulped before opening the door, only to see Moka with a black top with frills on the sleeves, long black stockings and a shirt skirt, with bats on her sleeves and top, some black high heels and holding a black parasol in her arms while she had some blush and black lipstick on along with some eyelash extensions.

"Took you long enough." She said with a small smirk.

"M-Moka-san, you...look...wow." he muttered with wide eyes and a blush.

"Like it? I was thinking of going in a dress but...it felt off. After all, the gothic style fit my personality for today." She pointed the parasol at him. "Now, I have two rules, one, no touching my body without permission and two, treat me like royalty."

"Y-Yes Moka-san." he nodded. "But...what about the-"

"My underwear?"

"Y-Yes."

She smirked. "I already put them on and I'm not going to tell you what they are, boy."

'Crap, she tricked me into thinking about her underwear like that, now I feel like Gin-senpai.' Tsukune thought with a blush before seeing Ura walking to him and extended her left hand.

"I order you to take my hand and lead me away like a prince."

"Oh! Of course, Moka-san."

"Why do you use san with me?" She asked while Tsukune held her hand. "I am a sama at best."

"Sorry, Moka-sama."

She smiled at that while they walked out of the apartment. "It is fine, but don't forget or I might teach you about the food chain."

"Yes Moka-sama." 'That scared me.'

However, what they didn't know that some eyes were watching them from the shadows.

(Later)

-Town outside the Yokai Academy grounds-

'This town is...tiny.' Tsukune thought while looking around the town, which looked like something from a horror movie and something from the Warring States period combined into a single small town.

"So where is this band playing?" Ura asked with holding her open parasol over her head.

"It should be down the next few blocks."

She nodded before seeing a store full of stuffed animals and started to coo a little. 'Those look precious!'

Tsukune saw Moka looking at something, spotted the store, and started to smile. "Would you like me to buy you something?"

She blushed. "I-I….mmmm…" she gulped cutely. "Fine, just get me any that makes a proud vampire excited."

"Gotcha." He said with a smile. 'So she likes stuffed animals, how cute.'

'I can't believe I lowered my defenses like that!' She thought with a light blush as they walked into the store, not knowing some eyes were watching them from a bush. 'If I'm going to be in charge of this date, I need to make it clear that nothing can affect me.'

(In store)

Tsukune looked around while Ura was busy looking at some stuffed bats with stars in her eyes.

'So cute!'

"Would you like one of those?"

She blushed. "Well...as a proud vampire. Having a bat would make me….happy. But if you tell anyone I said that I'll teach you a lesson with my foot!" she threatened with a cold look making him sweat nervously.

"O-Ok." He said before seeing a mouse doll and gave it to her. "Do you want this? It reminds me of how...um...cute you are." 'Please don't kick me!'

She looked at it and gave him a deadpanned look.

"Um...what?"

"Are you saying I look like a lowly mouse?"

"N-N-No! Not at all!"

She frowned before throwing the mouse at his face, lightly. "Try again." 'Really, I'm not a mouse!'

"M-Maybe you'd like a bat or two?"

"Yes, and make it fifty." She said while pointing to fifty small bats on a table with tiny hearts on their feet.

"Fifty?"

"Yes, fifty."

"Why?"

"To have an army of bats, that and keep my sister from ogling me all the time." she replied bluntly without flinching.

He sweatdropped before saying. "Ok, I'll get you them. If it makes you happy, I'm happy."

Ura felt her heart skip a beat at that. 'H-How is he THIS nice?!'

"Um sir? I'd like fifty of those bat dolls." Tsukune said while talking to the cashier.

"Oh those cheap things? They're free because they're shitty." He said boredly while Ura got very mad.

"Tsukune? Move out of the way."

He gulped as Ura walked to the guy.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking at her.

"Let me make one thing clear. Those bat dolls are NOT shitty as you put it, do I make myself clear?"

"They are shitty, so if you don't like them, fuck off." He said with annoyance.

KICK!

"GAH!" He cried out while getting kicked in the face.

She scowled at him with Tsukune shivering from the look. "Give us the dolls or I'll kick much harder."

"Ow...just take them, they are shitty an-"

KICK!

CRACK!

"GAH!" He screamed as his nose broke from a hard kick to the face along with his eye getting poked by the heel.

"M-Moka-sama! He's had enough!"

She frowned before kicking again and lowered her leg. "Tsukune. Get a bag, we are taking ALL of the bat dolls." 'No one calls a vampire's symbol of power shitty!'

"But Moka-sama-"

" **Now.** " She growled with a cold tone.

He gulped in fear. "O-Ok."

(Later)

"That's...all of...them." He said while holding two large bags full of bat dolls.

Ura smirked. "Good, now let's go to this band. I need to relax after this little spat."

'She needs to relax?' He thought while Ura walked away as he followed behind her. 'She nearly killed a guy!'

'That bug needed to learn his place, however I still feel those girls in the background. Hopefully they don't do anything stupid on this date.'

"I can't believe she made Tsukune-kun get her so many dolls." Said Kurumu with a frown as they were behind a corner.

"I should ask him for a doll." Mizore said. "Maybe even make a doll based on me."

"I already did." smiled Yukari getting frowns from the others. "What?"

Ruby sighed. "I would love a doll to cuddle and...mmmm~" she moaned while her mind started going into XXX rating.

Kurumu and Mizore glared before they saw the two getting farther away and resumed following.

(With the two)

"Moka-sama, I have a question."

"What?"

"Why don't you drink my blood?"

"Because I'm not going to drain you dry, and why drink your blood when I can drink substitutes?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ok?"

"I also let my outer self drink your blood, she's the one with the inability to keep her bloodlust under control."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Plus while you have tasty blood, I personally don't want to stoop to the level of a ghoul. It goes against my pride as a vampire." She said before seeing a large auditorium.

'Well at least she's honest and upfront about it.' he thought before seeing her looking at the auditorium, which had the words ' _Beatles'_ on it.

"...so it's the Beatles?" she asked confused.

"Apparently."

"I was hoping for something fitting to a vampire, like Ozzy Osbourne."

"Sorry, I didn't know what kind of music was your preferred taste."

She sighed. "It's fine, but next time we are doing an Ozzy Osbourne concert."

"Yes Moka-sama." He said before they walked into the auditorium with the 'harem' following close behind them.

However, a bouncer stopped the two 'lovers'.

"Tickets." He said in a gruff tone.

"Oh! I have them right here." Tsukune said while holding out two VIP tickets.

The man looked at them before pointing to the doors. "You can go in."

'Wait...this human got VIP tickets?!' Ura thought in shock. 'Those must have cost him all of his money.'

Tsukune looked at Ura with a smile that made her blush. "Let's go in, Moka-sama."

"O-Oh, ok." She coughed before they walked in, while holding hands.

However for the harem, they were annoyed at the gesture.

"Hold handing now? That should be me." muttered Mizore with the air getting colder.

"Moka-chan should be doing that to me! Tsukune-kun too!" Yukari glared in anger as Kurumu started causing her wings to pop up.

"Tsukune-kun needs to learn about treating a masochist." Ruby moaned in pleasure and anger.

(Inside)

Both looked around while seeing a ghostly band tuning on stage with old instruments.

"I see." Ura nodded with a smirk. "The original Beatles ghosts are playing today."

"Well yeah, the originals passed on long ago."

"And you're not scared of these lower class spooks?"

"No."

"Good, if you were then I would have left you here and went back to the school." Ura said bluntly.

"Moka-sama, I've seen monsters that make regular ghosts kinda...small in comparison, I'm not THAT fragile you know."

"Like the first time we met?"

He groaned. "I wasn't as knowledgeable to monsters like right now!"

"Yet you made my 'outer' self cry. I'm still annoyed about that."

"I apologized."

"To the 'outer' not me." She frowned. "And I hold a small grudge, unless you treat me right."

"Oh! Well...sorry, Moka-sama."

She blinked before smirking. "I don't know, you sounded very weak that time."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't hear you."

He groaned. "I'M SORRY MOKA-SAMA!"

She covered her ears at that. "Ow! Ok I forgive you, even if I was joking the last two times!" 'My sensitive ears!'

"Oh! Uh, sorry again then."

Ura sighed while the music started playing. 'He's a pain, but...he's my pain. Although those harlots are getting on my nerves.'

(With the harem)

"No tickets, no service." The man said with a frown.

"But we have to get inside!"

"No." He frowned. "You aren't going in."

Yukari frowned at that. "Oh come on!"

"Also no kids allowed."

"Ruby, see if you can do something." whispered Mizore.

"I'm not good at teleportation spells." She whispered. "I never got a chance to learn them."

Kurumu groaned at that. 'Who knows what could be happening inside.'

And cue an image of the two kissing while half naked.

'AHHHHH!'

(Hours later)

Both walked out of the auditorium while Ura's stomach growled.

"Feeling hungry?"

She lightly blushed. "Yes."

He looked around before seeing an italian restaurant. "Want to go there?"

She lightly blushed. "Well….ok. I mean it's fancy and I didn't bring any dresses for it."

"I still have extra money for both of us."

"Enough to get fancy clothes?"

"I might have a bit of money, I mean Yukari-chan helped me get some money using one of her spells."

Ura narrowed her eyes hearing that. "And just what spell was that?"

"Um...Goldicus Albion?" He said while a bar of gold landed on Yukari's head as the 'harem' were hidden in a bush.

"Ow!"

Tsukune turned around in confusion. "Did you hear that?"

"It's a mouse, nothing more."

"Sounded louder than one."

"Then it's a fat one." She said before holding his hand. "Now, let us get some appropriate clothes before dinner, your treat."

"Uh, well ok, if you say so Moka-sama."

(Later)

-At the restaurant-

The building was semi crowded while the waiters brought food to different tables and had an occasional birthday party.

"Wow, this place is pretty swanky." remarked Tsukune who was wearing a tux with a cape going down his back and arms, making him look like a vampire.

"It is." Said Ura while wearing a black dress with bats around her long skirt which leached her legs, a black bow on her back and had long sleeves with frills around the wrists as she had strings around the chest and waist. "But hopefully this place is civilized for a proud vampire such as myself, and her date."

'Wow, she's getting more and more into this then I thought.' He thought while holding her hand and they walked to a waiter.

"Good evening, welcome to the Dracula Bloodshed, how many people tonight?"

"Two."

He nodded before grabbing some menus and walked them to a fancy table right near the back. "A waiter will be with you shortly." He then walked away.

Both sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"I hope the food is good."

"Don't worry Moka-sama, it will be."

Ura looked at her menu while noticing it was all vampire based cuisine, with no garlic at all.

"So...ever been on a date before?"

"No, my 'outer' self also never dated. I'm not interested in dating bugs that think they are above me." Ura frowned. "They all learned their places in the end."

Tsukune sweatdropped at that. 'I wonder how many have had to try and ask her out at least.'

She then looked from her menu. "So is this the first time on a date, without those whores trying to mess it up?"

"Well no, I mean before I got here I was not that popular, at all to be exact." he admitted with a sweatdrop.

"I can see why." she remarked bluntly making it feel like he got an arrow to the head from that.

He felt some anime tears go down his face before a waitress walked next to them.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth. And I'll be your waitress today." She said with a smile. "Are you ready to order or do you need time?"

"Tsukune, are you ready or not?"

"Oh, um...just some water and spaghetti."

"And you ma'am?"

"The spaghetti, with extra sauce. And some tomato juice."

"We don't have any, just blood or wine."

Ura frowned at that. "Then wine."

She jotted that down. "Alright, just wait a few minutes." She then walked away.

"Sorry they didn't have what you wanted Moka-sama."

"It's fine, as long as I get tomato juice later." She waved off. "Now, are you going to ditch those whores or not?"

"They're not whores, they're my friends, our friends."

"To my 'outer' self yes, but they act like whores. Trying to take you for selfish reasons, it really pisses me off."

"They just like to be affectionate in their own ways."

She rolled her eyes. "It's disgraceful to act like a bimbo. You don't see me trying to be 'soft'."

Tsukune sweatdropped. "So the bat dolls-"

She glared at him.

"N-Nevermind!" He gulped before changing the conversation. "So...how is it being out and about?"

"Dull, annoying, and uninteresting."

"Ah, I see."

"However." She said with a small smile. "You have treated me like a aristocrat, and that I have treasured as of this moment."

He light blushed at that.

"That and you have not tried to annoy me or ogle my body." She said before smirking. "Or are you thinking about my legs during our talk?"

"N-No Moka-sama, I swear!"

She smirked before pointing to her chest. "I see, so you were imagining these two instead? How naughty of you."

Tsukune blushed while looking at the breasts.

However before anything could get out of hand, a massive bowl of spaghetti with sauce and some herbs on it was placed on the table along with a glass of wine and water.

"Enjoy." The waitress smiled.

"Wait, there's just one bowl."

"Well today is couples night, so for the occasion all couples get bigger portions." She said while walking away.

Ura looked at the bowl along with Tsukune while surprised how big it was.

"So….you want to share Moka-sama?" Tsukune asked with a blush. 'I hope she doesn't get upset.'

Ura blushed. "Well…..it would….help. Can't waste good food." 'Oh why do I feel like this is going to end badly?'

(With the harem)

The girls groaned while looking from the window of the restaurant.

"Sharing a bowl of food together now?!"

"That should be me!" Yukari frowned while daydreaming of her, Moka and Tsukune having 'fun' in a large bowl of noodles. "Why did they do that without me?!"

"Now I'm angry." muttered Mizore with a dark expression.

Ruby looked on while feeling very hurt and excited at the same time.

"We need to stop them from recreating that Disney movie scene!" Kurumu yelled out with fury.

"I agree."

"Which scene?" Asked Ruby confused.

"The spaghetti scene." Yukari said with a smirk. "And I wanted to join in."

"It means they'll share a strand and end up kissing!"

Ruby blinked before slowly getting XXX rated images in her head as Mizore started forming ice claws.

"Let me break them up." She said coldly.

"Wait! If we do anything too big they'll know we've been following." spoke Yukari.

"Then what do you suggest?" She frowned.

"...oh I know!" She raised her wand up. "Waitressius Transformisus!"

POOF!

They got covered in smoke before revealing that they all were wearing waitresses outfits.

"Now we can sneak in and try to keep them from kissing, or at least let me get in close to join."

"No I'm going to kiss him." Mizore frowned. "And then make love with him on the table."

"No way! If anyone is getting to that part it's me." glared Kurumu.

Ruby blushed before saying. "W-Well….I really wanted to get tied up by spaghetti noodles while Tsukune-kun….mmmm~"

The succubus and yuki-onna sweatdropped at that. All the while inside Moka was having some of the food.

'This actually tastes good. Not five star meal material but for a date, it is really good.' She thought with a smile. 'Although my 'outer' self would find this even better, she has different tastes then my own.'

'I hope she's enjoying the food.' He thought while feeling a little happy. 'I mean I have done a lot for her so I really want to make her happy.'

"You know you should have some." she remarked through the noodles.

"Oh right, but….I wanted to be a gentleman. I mean you are my date."

She lightly blushed with a smile. "You don't need to starve to impress a lady, even one that is of noble birth and status."

"You're sure?"

"Just eat."

Tsukune sighed in defeat before eating his noodles, not knowing that most of the noodles were intentionally longer and connected to each other. 'Mmm, this IS good.'

As this was happening, the harem were looking at the sight while holding some scissors.

"Alright, we just need to cut the noodles before they share one."

"Agreed." Mizore smiled evilly.

As the two kept on eating they didn't notice ten long noodles getting connected to each other's mouths as they started getting closer and closer. Although they did start to look each other in the eye.

'Tsukune, you might be human, but you interest me.'

'She has very beautiful eyes.'

Both moved closer and closer and closer before they got closer together.

The girls panicked with Kurumu moving over with a tray to hide her face and tried cutting the noodle.

Only for it to not cut at all, just for the scissor to break.

'What the?!' She thought as Ruby and Yukari tried to cut the noodles.

Only for them to break from the thickness and hardness.

They went wide eyed before Mizore saw them kiss and froze the bowl.

Only for the noodles to break the ice and gain meatball eyes as it started attacking the 'harem'. "ROAR!"

"Waaah!"

"ROAR!" It roared out before causing the girls to get groped and molested as the two 'lovers' looked on in shock and embarrassment as Ura turned to a waiter.

"What is with the spaghetti?"

"Oh that, it's a type of monster the restaurant made by accident. They love being eaten but if someone tries cutting them...well they will get attacked for hours." He explained. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"H-Hang on girls! We'll help!"

Ura grabbed his shoulder. "Leave them, they deserve this for ruining our date."

"But look!"

"Like I said, they have been stalking us, so they will take their punishment."

"But-"

She frowned. "Tsukune, for once in your life, just ignore them and let them have their just desserts."

"ROAR!"

"AHHHH!" The girls screamed as the spaghetti monster started spitting sauce on their bodies.

"But they need help."

"No they don't." She said bluntly. "That thing is weaker then a baby goblin, so they can get that thing off. But now, let's get back to dinner."

He opened his mouth, but let out a sigh of defeat and resumed eating the noodle.

(Much later)

Ura glared at the now messy girls while they were covered in sauce, meatballs and noodles. "You girls are really wearing down my patience. Especially when you weren't invited on our date."

All of them looked away while feeling humiliated.

"If you want to leave without any broken bones, you'd best do it now."

"Moka-chan." Said Yukari sadly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be included."

"We had two tickets, not three. So you should've waited until Tsukune got you a ticket." She frowned. "Now go back to the school before I kick you all the way back."

The girls sighed before getting up and walked out of the restaurant.

Ura looked at Tsukune and sighed. "Those guys are going to give me winkles one day, even if a proud vampire like myself can not acquire them naturally."

"Are you sure they-"

She gave him a dark look. "Let's not talk about them."

"Y-Yes Moka-sama."

She smirked before they walked out of the restaurant as she held his hand. "Good, now before we head back I have one request.

Tsukune blinked. "What is it?"

"It's in two parts." She said with a grin. "One, I want you to call me chan in private. And two, if I somehow return to the rosario, I want you to treat BOTH of us like…." She muttered.

"Huh? What was that."

"...l-lovers." She squeaked out cutely.

His eyes widened with his jaw hitting the ground.

"If you don't follow these requests." She said while rubbing her hand on his cheek. "I will drink you dry."

He paled before seeing her moving closer to him.

Chu~

And kissed him on the lips, for once.

'N-N-NANI!?'

She moved back and smiled. "Keep me entertained and I might keep kissing you."

"Y...Y….Y….Yes….Moka-sama."

"Chan." She said with a frown.

"Right. Moka-chan."

Ura smiled before kissing him again on the lips.

'Wow! Two kisses in a row!' He thought before noticing that she was pulling his pants down.

'Now, for some desert~' Ura thought with a lick of her lips.

"M-M-Moka-chan?! What are you doing?!"

"Getting my desert, and you are not running away this time." She said while pushing him into a dark corner. "Now, get ready for a long night~"

"...nani."

(Next day)

-Yokai Academy-

Ura smirked while in a heavenly glow as she held Tsukune' hand. "My, that was an eventful evening, right my dear?"

"Yeah...you said...it." he panted while feeling sore. 'It felt like she wouldn't let go!'

She smirked before seeing the Ifrit running at her.

"DIE!"

PUNCH!

Only to get punched in the face and knocked out cold.

"Bugs need to stop harassing my fiancé." she scowled coldly with Tsukune sweat dropping.

'I'd hate to see how she reacts if someone makes me bleed.'

She turned to him. "Dear, I hope you get ready to meet my family, my father will not go easy on you."

"Wait, shouldn't we give them a chance to prepare a week ahead of time?" he asked cautiously.

"Why a week? They should be told immediately." Ura said with a blunt tone before looking around and grinned. "Especially when you took my virginity."

And cue the entire hallway and classrooms to stop talking and looked at Tsukune in shock and anger.

"Besides, one thing I want to establish is you getting the hang of the vampire blood in you. The sooner you can master it's power the best proof it will be when my father tests you out to see if you're worthy enough to be part of my family."

Tsukune paled as his 'harem' overheard them and jaw dropped. "O-Ok…..Moka-chan."

"Sama, you can only call me chan in private or when you fuck my pussy." She said with a huff before smirking and kissed his cheek. "But I'll let this slide, my dear."

'I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, but I gotta work my butt off or else I'll die!' He thought while seeing his 'harem'. 'Especially from them!'

' **That should have been ME!** ' All of them thought in rage and sorrow.

'If Tsukune makes it out alive I'll need to run some names by him on possible children. He practically flooded me last night.' Ura thought. 'Hopefully none of them are dhampirs, it might lead to a lot of...issues for the family. Although if he does get a harem, I'll rip his cock off with my own hands.'


	114. Sierra, Courtney, Heather, and Cody

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Sierra, Courtney, Heather, and Cody

Series: Total Drama Island

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Heather looked down at a fashion magazine with Courtney looking out the window since their team managed to stick around after the last challenge.

'That lousy no Goth Bitch!' Courtney thought angrily. 'Swooping in and kissing Duncan behind my back! I'll make her pay the next time the chance comes for sure!' Courtney thought in pure rage as she noticed Sierra fawning over a Picture of Cody.

"Ah, I never get tired of my precious Codykins." She sighed as Courtney growled.

"Seriously why do you like that little dweeb anyway?"

"Oh! Would you like me to list every reason why? Because I always carry a copy of it with me at all times just in case."

"...No why would I?"

"Because usually if I tell people with my mouth I either get so excited I forget to breath and pass out, or people get annoyed."

"Ya don't say?" remarked Heather with a raised eyebrow. "Then go ahead and do show us this 'great' list."

"Okay!" She cheered as she pulled out a very Long and Large list that unrolled past them making Courtney facepalm and Heather groan.

"You just had to open your big fat mouth."frowned Courtney as Sierra listed off various trivial things about Cody.

*2 hours Later*

"And My 789th Favorite Thing about Cody are his Blue eyes and My 790th thing about Cody is his Massive Shlong!"

At this point both Courtney and Heather looked ready to wring the girl's neck.

"Wait, what was That Last one?"

"You mean his blue eyes?"

"No no no The Thing about Cody having a Huge Duck." Courtney Snapped. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Nope Cody's Cock is The Biggest out There!"

"Pst, sure." Heather rolled her eyes. "Sierra, in case you didn't know, there ARE other sizes besides the size of a toothpick."

"For once we agree on Something." Courtney said with a smirk.

"Hey! He is NOT that tiny." frowned Sierra.

"Sierra, let's be honest. Cody's skinny, a dork, loser, and the chances of him having a big cock based on your delusional mind is about as spot on as Owen going vegan." spoke Heather with a scoff with Sierra seeing red and lunged at her.

"TAKE IT BACK!" she yelled before shaking Heather making the girl gasp and try shoving the girl off her.

"Get Off!"

"Take back what you said about my Codykins!"

Courtney Rolled her eyes and Pulled the crazy Girl off the Evil Bitch. "Alright Sierra Let's make a Deal."

"What?"

"Prove it than, On the Off chance you're Right We'll….hmmmmm"

"You'll Have sex with Cody!" Sierra exclaimed

"What? Ew gross." cringed Heather. "Forget it."

"What scared to Lose?" smirked Sierra.

"No, it's because it'd be stupid and pointless. You might be so obsessed with that dork you'd be blind to size, but it would be a waste of time for me who has better things to do then giving him the chance to see me naked."

"Oh I see how it is, you two are Cowards!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah you heard me, You two are just afraid of seeing a Dick!" she smirked making the girls glare.

"I'll have you know I'm not the least bit scared. I just don't need to waste my time laying down on my back while that dweeb tries ten seconds to get in me and make a mess." spoke Heather before getting a bag of peanuts thrown in her face.

"Sounds Like you're Scared."

"Of course I'm not, but you're just exaggerating the size for your precious 'Codykins' sake." spoke Courtney.

"Then how About this, if You two are Right, I'll get rid of everything I own about Cody and I'll let you Post his "Small" Dick on Facestagram and Instabook to humiliate him on a Global Scale!"

"Oh, this is gonna be good." smirked Heather. "You're on."

The 3 shook hands as Sierra went off to get Cody who was currently taking a nap near the back in his seat.

"Codykins wakey wakey I wanna wanna give you a blowjob."

"*YAWN* Sierra I Appreciate the Blowjobs, Handjobs, and Titfucks you give me, but Seriously, this needs to stop." Cody yawned annoyed by her behavior.

"Pleeease just One."

"Ugh fine, But this is the Final Time deal?"

"Deal! Also I need you to wear this Blindfold and these earplugs."

"Why?"

"Just pretend its Gwen Sucking you Off."

"Hmmm, alright, but go easy on the nibbling, last time I thought you were gonna bite my balls off."

"Hehehe no Promises!" She said as Cody donned the Blindfold and earplugs before she gestured the other two to walk over who looked bored.

"Let's get this over with." Courtney Sighed with an Eyeroll.

"Alright you two, try not to drool." smiled Sierra while pulling Cody's pants down.

Heather and country's faces remained the Same, but if you Looked closer you'd see their Pupils Expanded in Pure Shock when they saw the shape behind Cody's underwear. 'IT'S LIKE AN ELEPHANT TRUNK!'

"Oh...my god." Heather said as she started to Drool with Sierra chuckling.

"See? I win!"

Hearing this snapped them out of their Trance and saw Sierra give them a smug look with them trying to get their composure.

"What, No way am I Putting That...Monster In me!" Heather said shaking her head with Courtney nodding along with her. "I mean...just look at it!"

"Oh trust me, I've spent plenty of time to know what it can do." Sierra chuckled as She pulled down his Boxers letting his dick dangle out which twitched and made the two girls gawk as Sierra grabbed it and began rubbing it. "Just one kiss?"

"What?!"

"Yep just one kiss."

"Forget it, not gonna happen." Courtney said crossing her Arms.

"But what kind of CEO would you be if you Didn't keep your Word?"

"She's right Courtney, go up and give it a kiss." smirked Heather.

"Ugh fine, but I won't like it." she huffed before moving over and got on her knees while still trying to take in the size. Courtney gulped as she noticed a small bit of Precum dribble down the shaft

"Come on Sierra." spoke Cody while feeling a hand lightly touch it. "Usually you jump head first on my dick."

'One kiss? Forget it!...am am I Really going to blow off Cody?'

"Do it." whispered Sierra with a grin.

Courtney Gulped until she was Pushed away rather roughly by Heather who Proceeded to Quickly Lick up the shaft.

"Ah, there you go." sighed Cody with his hands behind his head.

"Heather!"

"What? You were taking too long."

Heather Teased with a smirk on her face making Courtney growl.

"I was not! I was just...steeling myself, after all he might have gone off too fast." Courtney said with an Embarrassed blush

"Or because you're a complete virgin when it comes to seeing a dick."

"WHAT!" she glared at Heather who resumed licking the side of Cody's dick with it slowly getting hard and getting bigger. "Holy Shit it's bigger when it gets Hard!"

"See? Told you~" Sierra chuckled lightly making Heather lick more with Cody groaning. Sierra smiled and took out Cody's ear plugs and took off his Blindfold making him look confused before looking down and jumped while groaning. "Surprise Codykins!"

The sudden shout made Cody Accidentally Shove his Cock deep into Heather's Throat. Her eyes widened and tried to move back, but it felt stuck due to her mouth being stretched open.

"WHOA! She Can Take it!" Courtney laughed with Cody groaning while Sierra reached over and started pulling the brown haired girls top up. "Hey!"

"What? I can your wet stains through your pants!" Sierra said lightly Rubbing her crotch making the girl jolt with Cody groaning louder.

"S-Sierra! What's going on!?"

"I'm Giving you Every guys Dream Codykins and Besides I actually went to Gwen First, but she didn't want to Listen to me about my List."

"Well To bad for Goth Bitch Cause she's Missing out!" Courtney Moaned as Sierra kept running her crotch. making her body start getting warm with Cody at full mast as Heather tried licking around the tip and breath through her nose.

"Oh It feels good." he got out before shaking his head. "Wait! Sierra what's going on?"

"I told you I'm Giving you Every guys Dream." She said as she was now Full on fingering Courtney who moaned and squirmed. "What else could be better than getting the chance to fuck three hot girls at once?"

"Yeah but...AHHHH!" Cody tried to say but Heather started to suck harder.

"See? She's already becoming hooked on your cock." Sierra chuckled as She pinched Courtney's G spot making the girl scream loud and bite her lip. "Do it Courtney Cum."

"N-Not gonna happen-AHHHH!"

The future CEO Moaned as Sierra pinched harder with her legs giving out as her juices went all over the floor.

"Good girl Courtney!" Sierra cheered with the CIT panting and Cody stunned at how much came out.

"Guess she was pent up." he said with a chuckle before groaning as his dick started to twitch in Heather's throat. "Heather I ..I!" He groaned as he came into her mouth making her eyes widen since she could feel the sperm gush straight down her throat and into her stomach.

"Atta boy Codykins!" cheered Sierra while Heather got her mouth off it and panted with some of the sperm hitting her in the face. "Right between the eyes!"

Courtney laughed as Heather scowled and wiped the sperm off before glaring at Cody.

"Next time try to hold it in more, I DON'T want to have to clean sperm out of my hair or it won't ever come out!"

"Hehehe Right sorry." he remarked while Heather wiped the sperm off her face with the girls seeing his dick was still hard.

"I think it's time courtney had a Turn Sierra." Heather spoke with a smirk at seeing the juices on the floor. "I'll bet she's dying to get stuffed, and I mean STUFFED."

"What, no way is that going in me!" she spoke up before moaning when Sierra started rubbing her breasts while she and Heather moved her on her butt while spreading her legs.

"Come on in Cody" Heather while rubbing the slit making Courtney moan.

Cody gave a Nervous Gulp while standing up and moved over while feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this!'

Courtney gulped seeing it get closer until it was rubbing against her entrance making her jump with Heather keeping her legs open with a smirk.

"Wonder if I should get this on camera." Heather said with a chuckle making Courtney glare before gasping when the tip lined up and started to slowly push inward.

"B..b...be gentle Cody."

"I can try." He said with a nod before slowly pushing in with a grunt making Heather jump and groan as the girth slowly stretched her vagina open.

"Damn it's too big!" Courtney said while trying to move away, only for Sierra to play with her tits.

"Nice and perky." she giggled making Courtney moan and grit her teeth.

Cody kept pushing until he made his way to a wall of Flesh making Courtney jump and moan louder.

"Do it Codykins!" urged Sierra before Cody broke the hymen and drew blood.

"AHHHHH!"

Cody winced with Heather smirking.

"Wow, and here I thought you gave this to Duncan back at the island."

"S...S...Shut up!" she glared while blown away. 'He's like a horse man! This can't be normal!' Courtney thought as Cody kept pushing through with him grunting at how snug and fresh it felt.

"Alright Cody now move Faster!" Heather urged while reaching down to rub at Courtney's folds making her moan louder with the pussy squeezing his dick harder.

Cody gulped and started to move slightly faster making Courtney moan with him grunting since it got twice as snug.

"How's it feel Codykins?"

"Awesome! But I think she's getting too tight for me to really cut loose." Cody said with a nervous chuckle.

"Let me fix that." Sierra began groping Courtney's tits harder. Which Made the future CEO moan loudly with Cody's dick reshaping her pussy with each thrust.

"F..f...F..F...faster!" Courtney gasped out.

Cody obliged and moved his hips faster. Which into turn made Courtney moan louder with her mind going foggy thanks to Sierra and Heather's 'help'.

'I can't believe he's this good!' Courtney thought.

"Fuck! I might blow any second!"

"Do it Cody Fill this Bitch up!" Heather urged.

"But I'm not wearing a condom!"

"I don't Think Courtney Cares Codykins!" chuckled Sierra. "Meaning she won't mind having a nice big creampie."

"Okay here..I...Go!" he slammed inside one last time before his sperm shot inside.

Unknown to Cody and the others he had Impregnated Courtney with his sperm cells rushing to her egg as the girl panted and failed to notice she came at the same time.

"That...was...amazing!" Courtney panted while feeling like a balloon.

"Now it's Your turn Heather!" Sierra Cheered happily as the Alpha Bitch looked flustered while seeing Cody's dick pull out and sperm seep out onto the floor with the dick still fully hard.

*GULP*

"Um, on second thought, I think I'll pass. Sierra's probably dying for her turn anyway." Heather said Pushing the fangirl towards him.

"I am!" Sierra exclaimed happily.

"Now hold on Sierra let's just talk about Thi...OOF!" he got tackled down with Sierra rubbing her ass against the dick eagerly. "Hehehe well someone's eager." Cody chuckled while giving the ass a slap making her moan.

"I've always been eager ever since I started to suck you off." she grinned with her pussy completely drenched. "I NEED you inside me!" Sierra exclaimed like a Lunatic.

"Then go ahead and ride ME!" Cody exclaimed as Sierra tore off her clothes. and lined her pussy up with his dick before slamming over it. "HOLY SHIT!" he cried out from the sudden move with her pussy eagerly squeezing his dick and forming a bulge in her.

"I've waited so long for this!" She grinned before moving her hips up and down At a rapid and steady pace with Cody groaning since her pussy was NEVER lose.

'Man She's the ultimate Virgin!...well she was.'

"Oh yes! Your massive horse dick is the best!" Sierra exclaimed having Clearly gone even more insane as she moved up and down while biting her lip. 'YES YES MY WET DREAMS HAVE FINALLY COME TRUE!' she thought while Cody swore he saw her eyes turn to hearts.

"Uhhh Sierra you okay?" Cody asked her nervously before feeling her squeeze his dick harder and bounce so much her hips looked like a blur. "GAH!" Cody moaned as he was feeling feelings he never felt "Sierra you feel Amazing!"

"And your dick is more amazing!" She proclaimed as She smashed her Lips against his catching him off guard before she started to swirl her tongue against his without hesitation. Which made them Both Moan as Heather could feel herself getting wet.

'Damn it, now I'm getting jealous. How much longer is she gonna bounce on that monster?' She thought as she saw Courtney Masturbating to the scene.

'Damn it, I lose my hymen and I want another turn!' Courtney thought with a growl with Sierra moaning louder as Cody felt his dick twitching.

"Sierra I I..!"

"DO IT INSIDE!" She exclaimed shocking Heather and Courtney who didn't expect it.

"But you could get pregnant!"

"DO IT ANYWAY!" she roared out in lust before slamming her pussy so far over his dick she engulfed his balls too.

"SWEET HOME ALABAMA!" Cody Yelled as he emptied his Load into her making her moan with a smile as he felt like her body was crushing his balls. "Holy Shit Man." Cody Panted with his sperm gushing into her like a hose.

"So warm and vibrant." she hummed with a smile while she held onto his balls.

"Alright My turn!" spoke Heather feeling impatient. "Get off his junk and let me have a go."

"But I thought you didn't want it?" Courtney teased making the girl glare at her. "If you don't want a 'dork' to fuck you, I'm sure you'll be fine with just your hands."

"Grrrrr Whatever just let me have a go!"

"That's gonna be hard unless Sierra decides to let go."

"Awww do I have too?"

"If you don't Heather here might try and shove you off herself."

"*Sigh* okay Fine." she huffed before pulling off him with a pop making some of the sperm leak out on the floor with Cody sighing in relief. Unaware that He impregnated Sierra

"Cody, since you've got plenty more where that came from, I'm going to allow this one time. You can get as rough with me as you want, got it?" Heather spoke taking off her shorts and Panties.

"I can try, but I think Sierra might have sucked up half my life span." he panted.

Heather got on all Fours as she was now fully Naked. "Just hurry up and drive it in me." She scoffed as Cody walked over and did so. She winced at the huge girth making her bite her lip with Cody groaning.

"It's a lot tighter than Courtney!" he groaned making said girl frown.

"Oh please, you make her sound like she's a virgin, we all know that's not true." Courtney said before seeing Blood leak from Heather's Hole. "Wait, you mean you're-"

"OW! Fuck!" Heather exclaimed biting her Lip feeling the dick with Cody looking down.

"Woah! You're a virgin?"

"Yeah so what!?" she hissed with a frown.

"Well, it's just that I thought...you know."

"What that I was a Slut?"

He gave a innocent whistle with Courtney being blunt.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Heather gave a scowl. "I might be cold, but I'm not gonna spread my legs for a bunch of guys, now get moving or I'll rip your balls right off!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he spoke before he started moving with Heather trying to bare through the pain.

'Damn it he really is too big!' thought Heather trying to keep from moaning.

"Go faster Codykins!" urged Sierra with a smile. "Wreck her pussy!"

"You sure, but she said..."

"DO IT!" Heather yelled as Cody quickly pulled out and Slammed it into her Womb. "AH!" Heather yelled as she felt her eyes roll up into her head with the dick slowly reshaping her pussy. "Ahhhhh!" Heather moaned.

"Damn! Her pussy is like a vice!" Cody exclaimed as he enjoyed the motions.

"Makes you wonder what her ass is like." remarked Courtney with an evil smirk.

"Ooooooh Yeah go for it Codykins!" urged Sierra with said boy grunting.

"I don't think my dick could take that!" Cody exclaimed as Heather was now Panting like a Dog.

"I don't think she'd mind." Courtney chuckled as Cody pulled out of her vagina.

"In that case, don't mind if I do." Cody aimed his cock for her Ass and Slowly Pushed into it, the Size was enough to Make Heather not only drool, but also Speak German...Wait Hold on what?

" Ja Ja Fick mich in meinen Arsch Dafür gehört es Dir !"

Which roughly Translates too "Yes Yes Fuck me in my Ass for it Now Belongs to You!"

"Uh, girls? Do either of you know what she just said?"

"Nope I don't speak German."

"Not a Clue Codykins."

"Well she's not slapping me, so I guess I'll go wild!" He exclaimed as he proceeded to do so making Heather let out incoherent babbling with her ass being widened up. "Ahhh Fuck I'm about to Cum!"

"Do it Codykins! Right in her ass!" Sierra encouraged happily.

He slammed right inside and started cumming.

"So...So...It's so warm!" Moaned Heather in bliss As it filled her to the brim "OH GOD YES!" Heather yelled as she nearly passed out while cumming at the same time.

Cody pulled out and collapsed panting while Heather fell face first down with her ass twitching.

Unknown to any of them A Hidden camera had caught all of it.

"Damn, who knew Cody had it in him. Kids got more balls then Duncan, literally." Chris Spoke with a Devious chuckle while eating popcorn. "I wonder if he'd be willing to do some movies on the sides if he ends up voted off."

"Good Point." Chef said while tapping his chin. "I thought that crazy girl would have slapped those two out for getting involved, guess I lost the bet."

"Pay up."

Chef rolled his eyes and payed the Host 200 bucks.

"How much you willing to bet he bangs Noah now?" joked Chris.

"Like I'm gonna be gullible or gay enough to see that."

*After the Finale*

"So, about what happened." spoke Heather with a cold glare. "No one breaths a word to anyone else, got it?"

"I'd never thought I'd say this, But I agree." Courtney spoke.

"But why not?" asked Sierra.

"Because our reputation would be ruined Duh!" Heather exclaimed with a frown. "I've worked too hard on this show to let everyone know what happened."

"Even if you being a bitch DOES live up to its name." muttered Courtney with a smirk Making Heather growl as she stomped away.

"So what now?" asked Cody. "I mean the shows over, at least until Chris goes and comes up with another weird one."

"i say we Spend time with each other!" Sierra spoke grabbing the other 3 in a Group Hug.

All three groaned, minus Cody who wound up in between them and their chests.

"No way!" Heather and Courtney spoke before they noticed something rubbing against their legs.

"...Well maybe we can go for dinner?" Courtney said quickly.

"Ugh, fine, but he's paying." Heather spoke gently rubbing Cody's Bulge.


	115. Whoa Nelly and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Whoa Nelly and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike smiled as he walked down the street and was on his way to Rarity's shop to see if she needed any help since it was the weekend. When he spotted the shop he stopped and gave a knock on the front. "Rarity? It's me Spike."

Silence.

"Rarity? You in there?" he called knocking louder.

Silence.

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the knob before turning it and saw it was unlocked. "Huh, she must be working on something and didn't hear me."

He went inside and looked around before hearing something. He walked over and heard somepony humming coming from the back room which sounded like Rarity making him smile.

"Guess I was right." he muttered before feeling something click. "Wait...me and Rarity are all alone, she doesn't know I'm here, and is a bit busy with something, of course! Maybe she's expecting me and her to go on a date. I mean now would be great after her work is done, and who better to hang out with then the dragon who's been a great help to her this whole time? She didn't even need to say a word and I can tell this was part of her plan."

With that in mind he tapped his chin with a smile. 'If that's the case, I better get this place ready. I'll get plenty of stuff to make it feel like a romantic set up to show I'm not cheap.'

With that thought, he rushed out of the shop while the camera panned over to the back room and the humming.

In said room it showed Woah Nelly currently folding some sweaters and setting them on shelves with a smile.

"This part time job sure is easy. With Rarity leaving an hour early, I've got the place to myself. Less stress, no ponies putting pressure on me, and plenty of clothes to just fold and sort. This is the best job I ever had. Although I wonder what that noise I heard was."

As she resumed her job, she didn't notice Spike coming back in and carefully setting up numerous candles and a clothe table in the middle.

'Alright, I got candles, a table, and ribbons. I also need some music, but that can be gotten later.' he thought while making sure to be quiet so 'Rarity' didn't see too early.

With that he rushed out and went to the train station.

(Later)

He panted as he lugged a gramophone behind him while pushing a silver dish covered cart. "This...is all gonna...be worth it."

He slowly reached the shop and carefully had to get the cart in without making a sound and moved it next to the table before putting the gramophone over on the side and smiled.

"There, everything is-oh no, I forgot!" he facepalmed. "I need a suit!" he rushed out of the boutique and went to the nearest store and rang the bell as fast as possible.

"Alright alright, I'm coming." spoke a stallion coming out with a frown. "How can I help you?"

"I need a suit as soon as possible!"

"Simmer down lad, no problem. We just need to know whether you are gonna rent or buy it."

"Rent!"

"Alright, then come on to the back and we'll get you fitted."

Spike rushed to the back while hoping it wouldn't take too long.

When he was done he looked at it with a smirk and looked at his reflection in a mirror. "Oh yeah, looking good."

"So you're satisfied?"

"Yup."

"Good, now about your bill."

Spike looked at the cost and frowned at the size, but sighed and pulled out his bag before grabbing a big gem he was reserved for later and hesited on handing it over, but had a brief image of Rarity pop in his head before he handed it to the stallion and headed out of the store. 'This is for Rarity, remember.'

After making his way back to the boutique, he went inside and started to slowly light each candle carefully and quietly while hearing the humming still. 'I'm in luck, she hasn't noticed a thing.' he went to work on getting everything ready one last time before moving the needle on the record as a song began to come out while he moved to the table and adjusted his bowtie. 'Show time.'

With Woah Nelly she was done with her sorting and smiled at her hard work. "There, Rarity's gonna-hey wait, where's that music come from?"

Spike was laying down on a large, pink, heart shaped pillow in the center of the boutique. He had a flirtatious face, with one eyebrow raised as he looked at the door, hearing hoof steps getting closer. 'Oh Rarity, I can't wait to see your beautiful face for our special date.'

Whoa Nelly moved out of the room and saw the room being dark, suit up, and looked like a fancy hotel before seeing Spike and the bed making her gasp with Spike himself blinking.

'Wait, that's not Rarity!' he sat up and coughed while feeling embarrassed. "Um...hey there...uh...I can explain!"

"You don't have too... it's clear what you were trying to do..." She opened her eyes and they glimmered to delight. "You clearly got the hots for me!"

"W-What?! N-Nonono! T-That's no-" Before Spike could explain himself, Whoa Nelly charged at him at full speed with lust in her eyes. He saw her jump up and land on the bed, making him bounce up and found himself pulled into a hug against her with his face muffled.

"Oh this is so touching! I've never had a guy be so forward or so romantic like this! Most stallions avoid me, but who knew a cute dragon had his eyes on me?"

Spike really wanted to retort or push her away, but her hug was so tight that it was getting really hard to breathe. 'Is this a nightmare?! Why is this happening?! Why me?!' He thought as his face turned a more darker blue from the lack of air.

"I mean I don't even know your name and this is so touching. Oh! This is so embarrassing." she chuckled before easing up on her grip with Spike gasping.

He plops onto the pillow, his facing turning back to its normal shade of purple. "It's... Spike..." He said in between gasps. 'I gotta get out of here!'

Once he regained his composure, he went to get up and make a beeline for the door, but was stopped when Whoa Nelly laid on top of him. He grunts from the sudden weight pressed upon him. "What...are you doing?" he groaned under her.

"Giving my special somepony... er... dragon, a special gift. A big kiss!" She puckers her lips and smooshes them on Spike's, giving him a big, sloppy kiss.

His eyes widened with his face turning red as she moaned and his tail stood up. 'S-S-S-She's kissing me?!'

She moans as well, a huge smile growing on her face. 'I'm kissing him! I'm finally kissing somepony who loves me!'

Spike suddenly feels something squishy pushing against his teeth, trying to get in his mouth. 'Wait, is that her tongue?!' He clenched his teeth, desperately trying to block her tongue. But her tongue managed to break his defenses and it shot into his mouth.

'Oh finally! Now we can start the real kiss' She thought as she placed her hooves behind his head, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Spike felt his face heat up. Sure, this wasn't Rarity, but at the same time this WAS his first ever kiss, and a mature one at that.

Whoa Nelly swirled her much larger tongue around his smaller, thinner one. She wiggles her flanks from side to side and strokes his scales as she slowly pulls back, slowly sliding her tongue out of his mouth. The only thing still connecting them at this point was a stream of saliva. "Wow! I heard about true love's kiss, but that was even more magical than I ever imagined!" she beamed while Spike was blown away since that DID feel good, amazing if he had to admit. "You were like a natural."

"W-Well what can I say? I guess I'm just naturally a good kisser." He laid back on the pillow, putting his arms behind his head. 'That WAS a good kiss, but it's gonna be nothing compared to the one Rarity and I will share.'

"Really? Well then..."

While his eyes were closed, he couldn't help but notice that it got a bit darker. Once he opened them, he was caught off guard by the massive, turquoise plot above his head.

"How about you test that theory by kissing this baby!"

"W-What?" he blushed seeing the up close flank.

"Don't be shy now. Pucker up, Romeo!" With that, she slammed her plot down on his face, his head going between her cheeks. Most of his body gets covered by her plot, except for the tip of his head, which was only his eyes and above. He screamed in shock and horror once he realized his current situation.

"M-Mmmm!" He moaned loudly, trying to wiggling his way out, to no avail.

"Come on now, no need to chicken out now, it's just you and me."

Meanwhile, Rarity was in the same store Spike went in to buy his suit for his date with 'Rarity.'

"Oh, excuse me darling?" She waved a hoof at the cashier.

"Yes, what can I do for you ma'am?"

"I was wondering if you've seen a little, purple dragon anywhere? I asked him to come help me with the boutique down the street, but I haven't seen him all day." She explained while looking through the store's clothes and even under the cashier's desk.

"Oh, actually yes, little fella came in here not that long ago looking for a nice suit."

'A suit? Why would Spike need a buy suit? He could've just asked me to make him one' She shakes her head to regain focus. "D-Do you know where he said he was heading?"

"Well I think he went on towards the Carousel Boutique."

"Oh, of course! Thank you so much!" She levitated and gem on the desk before exiting the store and walked down the street, only a few feet away from the boutique. 'Of course Spike went to the boutique! He would never abandon me in my time of need.' she smiled before walking near the windows and noticed it was dark inside. "Hmm, that's odd, I don't remember turning the lights off. Whoa Nelly should still be working too."

She pushed her face against the window, squinting to get a see if anyone was inside. She suddenly gasped in surprise, seeing Spike being pinned down by Whoa Nelly's plot. Spike's arms were flailing around, his claws occasionally tried grabbing and smacking her flanks. "O-Oh my!"

Spike slowly turned his head around and a sparkle of hope shimmered in his eye. He looked extremely happy to see her. 'R-Rarity's here! Thank Celestia! She'll get this mare shaped boulder off me'

"I had no idea Spike had such thoughts about her! Oh! I'm probably interrupting their moment, I'm sure I can stay away a bit longer and give them some privacy."

'You know, Whoa Nelly's plot must be messing with my hearing, cause it sounded like Rarity said she thought I LIKED this! Hahaha! Haha... ha... R-Rarity?' he turned and saw her walking away. 'Wait Rarity! It's not what you think!'

"Oh my little Spikey-Wikey is growing up! I'm just so happy he found somepony he truly loves! For a while there I thought he had a crush on me. Guess I was wrong." She galloped away, feeling happy for her friend.

Spike screamed internally as Whoa Nelly began rubbing her plot on his face even harder.

"Oh we're going to be so happy together boyfriend!"

The dragon internally cried at the misunderstanding, but the longer the plot rubbed his face the more he felt his eyes drawn to it while blushing brighter.

She suddenly stopped, feeling something poking her plot. "Huh? What's th-" She stopped, growing a huge smile on her face.

'What is she-' He stopped, now realizing that his dick was slowly stiffening. 'Oh no! Nonononono!'

"Wow! I didn't know you'd get THAT excited so quickly!" she squealed while his flailing accidentally lead to his claws landing on her plot and giving it a squeeze making her moan with his eyes widening.

'Crap! I just made it worse!'

She used her magic to keep him pinned to the pillow as she slowly lifted her plot high above him. Using her magic again, her massive ass cheeks slowly spread, revealing her large, long pussy. "I've been saving myself for when I got married, but I'll break my promise for you... Spikey-Wikey." She shook her plot as she said that, her massive cheeks jiggling like jelly as she did.

'Aw man, hearing that was Rarity's thing.' he thought, both crushed, but also aroused from the sight with his dick standing tall which Whoa Nelly saw.

"Wow! I've seen what stallions are like, but never a dragon's penis!"

'I would be flattered by that statement... if it was Rarity...' He thought with his eyes closed. Once he opened them though, he was surprised by her plot lowering down to him. He was scared by the fact that her pussy was lowering down to his dick, but he became terrified once he realized that her asshole was lowering down to his face.

"Now we'll really see how good of a kisser you are Spikey-Wikey!" She said as she seductively shook her plot again.

He saw the anus get closer and took a deep breath before reaching up and tried squeezing her flank before he tried kissing around the crack of the cheeks making her jump with a smile and blush.

"OH! That's more like it!" She yelled before she slammed her plot down on him.

His dick went deep into her large pussy, her wet folds squished against all of his crotch and most of his stomach. His snout got shoved into her asshole, it clenching around it in pleasure.

'Ugh, this is disgusting! I just need to tire her out, then I'll make my escape and explain everything to Rarity.' He thought to himself as his tongue wiggles around in her anus.

"Ooooh! Having a real dick inside me instead of a toy is so much better." she hummed with excitement. 'I'm really having sex with my boyfriend!' She lays on her stomach and starts lifting her pussy up and down on his dick, moaning more and more with each one. "Oh yes! You feel so good Spikey-Wikey!"

He groaned and started to stick his tongue out and lick around the ass while getting his nose out making her moan more while he groaned since the insides were wet and growing tighter around him. 'Just imagine it's Rarity, just imagine it's Rarity!' He repeated to himself.

He squeezes his eyelids super tight, slowly opening one of them, seeing her massive, sweaty cheeks jiggling and flopping up and down on his face. The fact that they were accompanied by wet smacking sounds and her loud moaning.

'Nope! That's definitely NOT Rarity!' he thought with his dick being squeezed harder.

She began to thrust her pussy on his dick even faster by the second, making his dick fully erect.

'W-Wait, that's it! J-Just think of the pleasure!' He closed his eyelids as tight as possible before grabbing her massive flanks and started thrusting his dick in her pussy as hard as he could.

"Oh yeah! Now this is getting better!"

'Don't focus on the voice, Spike! Just focus on the pleasure til she runs out of steam!'

He wildly thrashed his tongue in her asshole, gently sucking it as if it were a pair of lips. His dick pulsated and wiggled, on the verge of cumming, but he kept it from doing so.

"O-Oh Spikey-Wikey! T-This is amazing! I-I think... I-I think I-I'm..." She moaned loudly as she aggressively thrusted her whole plot on him as hard as she could, her pussy getting a lot wetter.

'Yes! She's almost done! Just need to keep holding! I do NOT want to have foals with her!'

He thought while giving her flank a big slap.

That was the breaking point for her and she climaxed, her juices drenching his entire lower body. "AHHHHHH!"

'Just... a... l-little... longer!'

Just as he was about to cum, she slowly lifted her plot up, sliding his dick out of her pussy before plopping on her side, breathing heavily. "That... was... amazing..." She lovingly sighed.

'Now's my chance!' He thought sitting up and scrambled off the bed. 'Phew, so glad it's finally ov-AH!'

He accidentally slipped on the puddle of Whoa Nelly's juices and fell forward, landing face first into the bowl of punch he let up earlier. He pulled his face out of the bowl, swallowing some of the punch.

"Huh?" He smacked his lips a couple of times. "This punch tastes... weird."

An hour earlier, Twilight Sparkle was cleaning and organizing the castle's library while also trying to read Spike's letter and find what he's looking for. Her mane was a bit disheveled, clearly showing she was overworking and tiring herself out while he's away.

"He wants punch? Why would he want me to p-oh! Silly me, he wants punch to drink! Man that would have been weird." She levitates a recipe book while also levitating a potion book before she slowly dozes off a little.

Back to the moment, Spike wiped at his mouth while turning back to Whoa Nelly and found his eyes widening. The wall behind her slowly turned into a bright pink background, the corners covered in hearts and flowers. Her physique slowly shrinks into Rarity's while her mane and eyelashes look more luscious. His eyes can't help but look at her now small, soft looking plot and pussy.

In reality, she was still her normal self and Spike's "punch" turned out to be Love Poison.

Whoa Nelly herself looked over at Spike while still catching her breath, and saw him get a love struck look on his face. "What is it?" She looks down at his crotch with his still fully erect dick. "Oh silly me! I got so worked up that I didn't realize you never finished. Well don't worry my little Spikey-Wikey..." She turned around, lifting her plot up while her upper body still laid on the floor. She shook her plot from side to side, her cheeks jiggling and pussy still leaking juices. "This pussy is all yours!" She said with a seductive wink. "Go ahead and come on in."

"Oh course... my love!" He ran up to her plot and grabbed her massive flanks before slamming his dick in her pussy. He powerfully thrusted, each one getting faster or slowly than the last. 'She feels so good! Who need Rarity when I have this sexy goddess?!'

"Oh my! Oh yes! That feels better than before!"

'I'm finally making love to the sexiest, most beautiful mare in all of Equestria!' He thought as he spread her upper cheeks and aggressively Frenched her asshole again, this time with much more tongue and passion. His moans getting louder and more loving with each thrust and lick.

"Ahh! Oh yes Spikey-Wikey!"

'Mmmm! S-So good! I-I think I'm gonna-' Before he could finish that thought, he blasted his untapped, steaming hot sperm into her wet, quivering pussy. He moaned the loudest he's ever had, still sucking and licking her anus as he did.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in pure pleasure as she felt his throbbing member penetrating her cervix and his steaming his hot sperm gushing into her uterus, filling it completely. Her pussy slowly leaking some on his sperm from the massive amount he gave.

"MMMMM!" He moaned as loud as her, his dick still gushing more sperm until the stream slowed down and finally ended. He began to slowly pull out of her and fell down behind her while they both panted with smiles. He slowly turned his head to her, looking into her eyes with wonder and love, still seeing her as a much prettier and thinner version of herself. "Whoa Nelly?" He said, slowly holding her hoof.

"Yeah?"

He caressed her cheek with his other claw, his snout getting closer to her muzzle. "I love you..." He said before giving her a passionate, heart-melting kiss. "Mmmm..."

She smiled and kissed back while swooning in her mind. 'He's cute, kind, loving, AND knows how to ride me? You can't get better than that!' She thought as she laid on top of him, swinging her plot from side to side in pure joy.


	116. Female Hellhounds, Sam, and Dean

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Hellhounds, Sam, and Dean

Series: Supernatural

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were currently looking out at the night sky while sitting on the hood of a car as it was parked at a motel. "You know Sammy, this is nice, it's not so bad taking a small break and enjoying the little things."

"Yeah, it's nice." Remarked his brother with an impassive tone.

"Sam, what's the matter, you sound like you'd rather be killing vampires then relaxing."

"I'm ok, really."

"Sam, come on, spit it out."

Sam sighed and looked at his brother. "I just feel like everything that happened with Meg, Crowley, and my soul, I just feel like if I came to a decision and said I didn't want my soul sooner, we wouldn't have gone through all that trouble. Makes me feel like we did all that for nothing."

"Hey hey hey, we didn't do it for nothing, we're here aren't we? We're alive, you have your soul, everything is ok." Spoke Dean patting his back. "Besides, with Crowley gone there's really no need to worry. I mean who can really own your soul but you now?"

"Whoever I sell it next to get your ass out of hell again." He chuckled as Dean hit him on the shoulder.

"See? There's your smile. Look, the way I see it, we got a chance to relax and unwind, especially since we earned this."

"Yeah, I guess so, maybe we could use a break from the things that go bump in the night, huh?"

"Exactly. So let's head inside, call up some room service, and maybe see if we can find any old school movies. The ones where they showed all the tits you wanted."

"Dean those are pornos, let's just get some old westerns." He said as he and Dean got off the impala.

"Not true, there are some old fashion movies, action and horror mind you, where you can see some hot ladies take their clothes off to get cleaned."

"Whatever man." Sam chuckled as they began to walk towards their room, unaware that they were being watched.

By that we mean there were several pairs of eyes spying on them across the street in the bushes.

"It seems like they're going to rest." Whispered a females voice. "Should we go in for a closer look?"

"No, if we go too close they might sense our presence."

"Aw, but I want to get closer to them, they haven't noticed us for months, I'm sure they won't start now."

"You crazy? We have our orders to hold off until the time is right."

"Aw, but they're defenceless, they'll never see us coming or be able to defend themselves in time."

"Yeah well, it's not our time to get his soul yet, so stuff it!"

"Then when?! We've been stalking these two for months, Crowley's been radio silent, the other demons don't care about us, how much longer do we have to do this?!"

"As long as it takes! If we take it too soon who knows what might happen. Crowley might show up and be disappointed and want all of us put down. Is that what you want?"

'Oh please, the only reason he hasn't killed us all off is because we're a large pack and the best at what we do, we're freaks now!"

"Shut it! We agreed to ignore what we look like and do what we're told!"

"I can't ignore this! None of us can, we can try but it's too hard! We're barely even hellhounds anymore!"

"Both of you shut up!" Growled one of the figures as they moved out of the bush and towards the motel. "I'm gonna go and peek inside, I don't care what any of you say."

"Get back here, they might notice you!"

"No they won't, we're still invisible, remember?"

"They're also hunters who have handled our kind before idiot."

"They've never faced any like us before though." She said cockily as she got closer to the brothers room. She looked in through the curtains through the window and saw them watching something on the tv. "Those two have no idea we're here, if we struck now they wouldn't make it out alive."

"Yeah, but then what would we do, we have no idea where Crowley is, the other demons treat us like we have the plague, if we kill them now we have no mission left and no way to spend the time."

"We could always take a risk and go on what the humans call a 'vacation'."

"Oh yes, four mutated invisible hellhounds on vacation, sounds like fun." Said one sarcastically as they began to approach the one who was looking in the window.

"Sounds good to me, I wouldn't mind tearing into humans that's not part of the job." Chuckled one darkly.

"As much fun as that sounds I don't want to look like any more of a failure of a hellhound that we already are by going against our orders."

All five of the invisible creatures looked at Sam and Dean with Dean whistling at something on the tv.

"Check out the cans on her."

"Yes Dean, boobs in a movie, what a scandal."

"What's so good about that woman on the screen's flesh mounds, mine are much larger."

"Why are you feeling jealous? None of us had ones this big until...after that incident."

"No, I just don't get why Dean is getting so excited over them, they're just orbs of fat."

The other four figures looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What, they are!"

"Why would you use his real name AND sound like you want him to look at you?"

"Well, it's just easier than calling them human, easier to identify and I don't want him to look at me."

"Sure sounded like it." grumbled one of them.

"Look! Let's just keep it down and observe them."

"Alright, alright, I just hope the movie is good." Muttered one of them as they stared in through the window.

With the boys they kept on watching the Friday the 13th movie while Sam himself had an odd feeling. "Hey Dean, is it just me or do you feel like you're being watched?"

"Nope, maybe that's you just letting this movie get to you."

"No, seriously, I feel like somethings watching us." He looked at the window and didn't see anything with Dean muting the tv.

"Well I don't hear anything, or smell anything weird." He said as he let out a breath. "No cold spots, no sulfur, you're getting too paranoid Sam."

"Maybe, maybe I need this more than I thought." He said with a sigh. "Maybe we should take a break before the next case."

"Alright, that witch can wait a day or two, ok Sammy?"

"Works for me."

"Good, then let's kick back, rent a shit load of movies and relax here for a bit, ok? I'll salt the doorways, rig the room to keep everything short of a god from coming in and we can relax."

The invisible hellhounds huffed in annoyance and moved back while Dean went on to get the salt.

"Well this is gonna be a pain in the ass."

"You're telling me, we can't even get close to them now without revealing ourselves."

"Relax, they can't stay in there forever. As soon as they come out they'll be vulnerable."

"Right… so what do we do until they do?"

"I suggest stay here and guard the area."

"And I say we go out and cause some ruckus, that'll make them leave sooner then later on."

"Right, they said there was a witch nearby, right? Let's go pay her a visit."

With that in mind the group turn and started to walk off while picking up a distant scent which they followed. As they ran off we cut to a flashback going back a year or so showing Crowley, the hellhounds and a large, overweight man.

(Flashback)

"So, I can ask for anything and you'll give it to me?"

"Of course. You want easy cash without working for it? Done. The love of your life or even the love of several women? Done. Power over those you can't stand. Done. It's simple and easy to do for me."

"Oh god, that is awesome! I...I…. there are so many things to wish for!"

"Pick wisely, you only get one deal." Smiled Crowley while the large man thought it over. "I wouldn't really think too hard, it's more fun to just think of it like giving your life a brand new take. After all, why work hard for so many things when you can get what you want like that?"

"You're right….I know what I want, what I've always wanted." He said with a big grin.

"Which is?"

"I want monster girls to be real!"

"Monster...girls?" He looked confused.

"Yeah!"

"So...you want female monsters to be real? Well sorry to pop your bubble, but those already exist my good man. I mean you're free to still wish for them, far be it from me to keep you from what you want."

"What? No no no, not just female monsters, monster girls, like these." he said as he ran to his bookshelf and pulled out a book.

Crowley looked at the pictures shown inside and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, never heard of this, humans really can come up with the strangest things in their free time."

"Yep, now make them real, make them exist, all of them!"

"Rather tall order, but if that's what you want, consider it done." He said as he cracked his neck. "Now then, let's seal the deal."

"Oh sure sure, so you mean like with a contract? Or do you just need some of my blood?"

"Not quite, now pucker up."

"Wait, you're going to kiss me?"

"Of course, that's how crossroad demon deals are sealed with." Crowley said with a sigh. "Look, I don't make the rules but no kiss, no deal."

"But that's gay!"

"Look, one kiss, you get your monster woman or whatever and then I'm gone, you live happily and then I collect your soul later, or you could refuse and go back to your depressing, shitty life."

The man frown hearing that and clenched his hands while weighing the pros and cons. "Um...ugh….fine, but you have to show me that you can do what you promise first."

"Oh? You think doing something as simple as that isn't possible. I have done things that would make your entire race quiver in fear, horror, and disgust."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem, right? Make me some monster girls right now and then I'll give you my soul." He said stubbornly. "How else can I know that you aren't just screwing with me?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Alright, you want a demonstration? Consider it done." He said as he turned to his hellhounds. "Sorry, but he's being stubborn." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Said demons let out low whimpers when they felt a tingling sensation and growled before they all began to feel their bodies shifting upward. The fat man gasped in shock as the hellhounds turned visible, each growing larger as their skin smoothed out and their features became more human.

"O-Ow!" One growled with their hair staying messed up and scruffy with the faces slowly turning feminine.

"C-Crowley, what is this?!" Another cried as fire surrounded their eyes as large breasts began to grow from their chests, their paws growing larger and their claws larger and sharper.

"A demonstration my dears." He said as their ears grew a bit larger, staying dog like as the large man grinned.

"It's happening, my fantasies are finally happening!" He cried out with a little drool as he stared at their chests.

"Now now, this is just a demonstration, they are still my hellhounds, now then, about sealing the deal?" Asked Crowley with a raised eyebrow. "Can we seal it or do I need to take my business elsewhere?"

"Let's seal it then you can start turning every monster into a monster girl!" He said with a large grin.

"Glad to hear." He said as he grabbed the man's face and brought him into a kiss. They held it for a bit before he pulled away. "Pleasure doing business with you, see you in ten years."

The man wiped his mouth clean with a grimace before Crowley and the hellhounds vanished and he smiled. "Alright, ten years with monster girls in the world? Sweet!"

"Crowley, can you change us back now?" Asked one of the hellhounds as they reappeared in an abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah, standing up on two legs and sounding like a human feels weird."

"Sorry girls but the deal calls for monster girls, and I have to save my strength turning every bloody monster on this rock into a 'monster girl'."

"Aw come on!"

"Sorry girls, but don't worry, you're still hellhounds, just...more human." He said with a shrug. "Now then, for your next assignment." he started as the flashback ended.

(End flashback)

"I'll be glad when that fat fuck is dead, I'm going to rip his head off."

"Yeah, I half wish he backed out of the deal so we could kill him." Muttered one.

"I just take solace in the fact that he asked for monster girls to exist, not for them to be attracted to him." Chuckled one.

"Yeah, all sorts of girls in the world, and I'll bet not a one of them would give him the time of day. They're probably causing trouble and eating humans instead of sleeping with them."

"Yeah, because at the end of the day we're still monsters, not sluts."

"Still though, dealing with breasts this size is awkward. I can't believe that pig was actually into something this weird. No regular woman would be able to handle these every day."

"Agreed, if they were on normal woman I doubt they'll be able to move, the first week with these things sucked!"

Eventually the hellhounds stopped at a normal looking house and spread out before the leader gave a loud knock on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses." Came a voice before the door opened. It looked like a regular old woman who looked around. "Hey, who's there? Is this some kind of stupid prank?"

"Oh no, it's not." Said the leader, making the witch look around in confusion. "You're the witch those two hunters are looking for, we can smell it."

"W-What? I'm not a witch." She said as she narrowed her eyes. 'Hunters? Damn it, I'll have to deal with them.'

"Relax, you'll actually be helping us." Chuckled one of the others making the witch look around.

"Alright you varmints, come on out where I can see you!"

"No need to see us, your time is already up." Spoke one behind her before she found herself pushed down on her stomach and heard growling with the pack moving in on her.

"Wait, what is this, a-are you hellhounds?! Why, I haven't made any deals, I haven't pissed off any demons or anything!" She cried as she started to reach into a hidden pocket on her dress.

"No, but we need you to die and make those two come out so they're vulnerable, you understand." Chuckled one of them.

"W-What? Why would they come here if I'm dead? That's just one less thing those hunters have to worry about!" She cried as her hand wrapped around a glass vial full of some kind of purple dust.

"Because the news of you being torn apart by something will make them stick around until they find the source." Growled one of the girls before the witch desperately threw the vial at them.

"Take that!" She yelled as the dust got on each of them making them cough and growl as the witch rushed to get up towards the house. "Damn it, where's the salt, where's my goofer dust?" She muttered as the hellhounds kept coughing.

"Get her!"

"Tear her limbs off until she tells us what the hell she just hit us with!"

The leader growled before rushing over and grabbed the witch before throwing her back to the ground, jumped on her, and started biting into her neck.

"AUGH!" She cried as she began to drown in her own blood as the leader ripped out her jugular.

"Tear her head off!"

"I want to eat her heart!"

"Fucking bitch." Growled the leader spitting the blood out and stood up while the witch stopped moving.

"Good thing she's dead, but what did she hit us with?"

"Does it matter? It hasn't killed us and it takes a lot to hurt and kill us."

"With witches you can't be too sure."

"Yeah, oh well, let's just head back and make sure the brothers haven't left yet, last time we lost them it took a week to catch up to them."

"Sounds good, as soon as the town sees her they'll be on high alert though."

"Right, let's go so we can see them get the news, I love it when they get confused."

With that the hellhounds rushed off back to the motel where they saw the two starting to get ready for bed since they seemed to be taking some clothes off. As they stared the purple dust on them began to glow as they began to feel warm.

"Wow, that one looks pretty ripped."

"You mean Dean?"

"No the other one."

"Oh so you mean Sam?"

"Look, I don't bother to remember names since they won't last around to make a difference, Sam, Dean, who cares?"

"I kind of do...when we kill them I want Dean." Grinned one as she began to pant. 'Is the temperature rising?'

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I just mean I want him, I want him now." She panted with a big grin as the others began to feel warm as well.

"Hey, why does this area suddenly feel warmer?"

"Is it a heatwave?"

"No, it can't be, it's October!"

"Then why the hell does it feel like I'm eager for something?" Asked one before they saw Sam reveal his chest making her eyes widen. "Oh my…. Why do I want him, why do I want him now?" She groaned as she tried to get closer to the window.

The others growled and felt more warm before the leader smacked herself in the head and tried shaking the others.

"Snap out of it! Something's wrong with us and we need to move away now!"

"Why? Our orders is to stay close to the brothers, what's wrong with trying to get a bit closer?" Growled one as Dean started to take his shirt off as well.

"Don't you see? It's not the area, it's us! That witch put something on us!"

"So? What's the problem, we aren't dying, right?"

"No, but I'm not taking the chance, we're moving back across the street."

"Aw, do we have to?"

"YES!"

The others grumbled and started moving away just as the two brothers turned the lights off and moved under the covers.

"What is wrong with all of you, you're all acting like bitches in heat!" Snapped the leader once they were across the street.

"We couldn't help it! It just got hot all of a sudden!"

"Damn it, this has to be that witches fault, that purple dust did something to us!"

"I'll say, the more I looked at those two the more I actually felt like fucking them, can you believe that?"

"This is crazy, we're hellhounds, we tear people around, not screw them!"

"And with her dead we don't know if it's permanent or temporary!"

"Augh! This is terrible, does this mean every time we look at them we're going to become horny and lust after them?!"

"No!" Snapped the leader. "We have been living for years! We have kept ourselves under control and done our job no matter what. We are not gonna let some minor curse make us change our way, you hear me!"

"You're right, we're hellhounds, the best of the best!"

"We're stronger than this curse!"

"Damn straight! No way are we gonna go gawking at some naked humans!"

"Right, so let's do our job, watch them until we get to tear them apart then go back to killing humans, right girls!" Called the leader as the others cheered. "Good! Now it's getting dark, so we'll sleep here and see what tomorrow has."

"Right, I just hope we're back to normal by then...or at least as normal as we can get." Muttered one as she looked down at her body.

(Later)

The five hellhounds were snoring while hiding in a bush with the day slowly coming to. They began to yawn and open their eyes as the sun beamed down on them.

"Ah, that felt much better."

"Yeah, I feel like I could tear apart an angel."

"We can keep that in mind for later, but for now let's see if those two are still here or went out for breakfast."

"Right." They said as they began to make their way back to the motel. They saw the car still in park and peered in to see the two getting ready to head out.

"Ok, if we start acting weird get far away enough until you feel normal again, ok?"

"Right." They said as they stared at the brothers.

"Sammy, I gotta say, this has been nice, it's good to kick back and enjoy life without worrying about vampire, ghosts or ghouls."

"Well let's not call an end to it yet. I mean we still haven't had breakfast, and I could go for a pretty big one at mcdonalds."

"There ya go man, now you're talking."

"Great, I'm just going to unward the place, the last thing we need is another motel thinking we're devil worshippers."

"Wouldn't be the first." Sam said as Dean began to sweep up the salt, breaking the barrier around the room.

The hellhounds watched as the two started to leave the motel and started following the car when it pulled out.

"Ok, I think we might be good, none of us is trying to jump them yet, right?"

"Not me."

"I'm good."

"Sa- wait, we're missing someone."

The pack looked at themselves and noticed one of them was gone.

"Wait, I think I see her, she's in their back seat!"

"WHAT!?" The leader cried as the fire around her eyes flared up. "After that car before she blows it!"

Meanwhile in the car, one of the girls was sitting in the backseat with a big grin as she stared at the brothers. She was looking between them and licking her lips. 'Two for the price of one.'

"So Dean, do you think we should investigate that witch after breakfast?"

"Maybe, or we could take the rest of the day off." He said with a shrug as the pack began to get closer to the car. "I'm not that much of in a rush until she makes a move honestly."

"True…. Maybe we just swing by quick." He said as they pulled into the parking lot for McDonalds. "Let's get some food and then we can deal with her." He said as they hellhound reached towards them.

'Come to me~' She thought with a lusty grin as she was about to touch them before the passenger door swung open and the leader grabbed her and pulled her out.

"What are you doing?" She whispered in a snarl.

"Having some fun now buzz off!" She hissed back as Sam and Dean looked at the open door in shock and pulled out their guns.

"Alright, who's there?" Asked Dean while cocking his.

"Answer us!"

"Damn it, now they're suspicious, you practically blew our cover!"

"Sorry." She muttered as the rest of the pack reached them.

"Hey boss, since they're suspicious can we show ourselves to them?"

"No, we scatter." She said as she began to drag the hellhound who had been in the car away. "We have to follow our orders, now come girls!"

"Right!" They said as they took one last longing look at the brothers before moving away.

"Dean, what the hell was that?"

"Don't know, but if it was a spirit I'm filling the back seat with salt, no way I'm letting some run away ghost sit in my baby." He said with a frown as the brothers put their guns away. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast, I need food before I can deal with any of this."

Sam nodded before they went inside.

Meanwhile with the hellhounds the leader was chewing out the one who had been in the Impala.

"What the hell were you thinking Gehenna?!"

"I don't know! I felt like I needed to get closer, and when I did I felt like I just had to get into the car!"

"Damn it, you almost blew our cover, you have to think this through, what was your gameplan after you got in the car, huh?!"

"Well I was just...gonna….well…" She looked away with a blush. "Nothing."

"No, I saw that look in your eye when I pulled you out, you were going to expose yourself to them!"

"Oh fine! Maybe just a little bit, at most I was gonna feel up their hair!"

"Oh good call, an invisible paw with sharp claws going through two unexpecting hunters hair, that couldn't have possibly ended badly!" She said sarcastically.

"Lucky." Muttered one of them.

"No! She is lucky they didn't discover her and try to kill her! Do not envy her!" She snapped before growling in annoyance. "Look! By the time they're done eating, they'll hear about the dead witch, get suspicious, stick around longer, then we wait until we get the call to take them."

"Oh come on, for all we know Crowley is dead and we might be following these two forever! Do we really have to keep our presence a secret from them all that time?"

Yes, we are hellhounds damn it, we do what we're told, no questions asked." She said with a frown. "Now control yourselves!"

The four groaned in annoyance.

'I swear these girls are going to be the death of me.'

(Later)

"Well, I feel stuffed, what about you Sammy?"

"Yeah, eating three breakfast meals and two apple pies will do that Dean." Sam said as they left the McDonalds. That's when they saw some police cars drive on by making him sigh. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, let's go Sam, this might be our little witches latest victim."

The two got in the car, after Dean put plenty of salt in the backseat, and drove after the cars with Sam getting their suits out to change in the car.

"Alright girls, let's go and remember, no funny business" Growled the leader as they began to run after the car.

They followed her and rolled their eyes as they reached the house from yesterday where the police had a blanket over the body with police tape around the area.

"So, why is the FBI interested in an animal attack again?"

"That's classified." Dean said as he lifted up a corner of the blanket. "Ooh, definitely a bad one."

"Now, was there any parts of the body missing like the heart?" Sam asked as he kneeled down next to his brother.

"The heart? No, it's like you see, numerous bite and claw marks across the body. As far as we can tell she was attacked by a bunch of wild coyotes looking for a meal."

"Really? Coyotes?"

"Yep, there were even scratch marks on the door and it looks like her cat is gone, she must have let it out and when the animals started scratching on the door she thought it was the cat and well, the rest is history."

"Did anyone mention any howling last night? Maybe they could tell us just how many there were."

"Nope, almost everyone was either dead asleep or at the town fair, we have no witnesses."

"Well, me and my partner appreciate this, we will let you know if we find out anything new." Dean said as the officer nodded as they turned around and began to walk away. "So, what do you think?"

"Well there's no real sign of any magic and no sulfur smell, so we can cross of the chances of a demon coming by, but the animal marks makes me think she might have been attacked by hellhounds."

"Huh, maybe, but why would they come after the witch? She's been practicing magic for far longer than ten years, no other signs of attacks like this recently, do you really think it could be hellhounds?"

"Maybe, maybe she pissed off a crossroads demon or something."

"Well whatever did it helped save us some time."

"Yeah, but now instead of a witch we're on a lookout for hellhounds, back into demon business."

"Not necessarily, it could just be a one time deal, shit happens Sammy."

"Well just to be on the safe side we'll try and stick around."

"Yeah, I was afraid you would say that." Dean said with a groan as the pack leader grinned.

"Yes! They're staying."

"Yeah, now we can stay close to them, really close." Mumbled one of them with a lustful grin.

"EXTRA close."

"Yeah, ye- wait, no! No, we can't do that!" Said the leader as she shook her head. "We're sticking to our job and distance!"

"Aw, but it couldn't hurt if we got a bit closer, right? Like maybe hiding under their beds until they go to sleep and then-"

"No! That is very bad, stop thinking like that!"

"Aw come on! You want us to stay close, but not really, make up your mind!"

"There's a difference between staying close and trying to jump them when they're not expecting it!" She growled. "If you wanna jump something do it to each other, not a pair of humans!"

"We can't help it, they are hot, we feel like we're in heat and for some reason they smell amazing!"

"That curse the witch put on us is stronger than we thought!"

"Well, it's not like we can make a cure for it and the witch who made it is dead, what the hell are we supposed to do, just lust after them until we have to kill them or have fun with them until then?"

"We wait until we take their souls, so there!" She said as the brothers car began to drive away. "Now come on, let's go."

The others grumbled and followed. 'This is gonna suck.'

(Later)

"Um Dean?" Called Sam from outside the bathroom where his brother was showering. "Do you know where my pair of socks are?"

"No, and did you take my shirt? It's not in here."

"No, I've smelt it and know it needs a wash and badly."

"Augh, damn it, is someone stealing our stuff?"

"Dean, why would anyone steal our old clothes?"

"I don't know, a desperate burglar or some of our biggest fans maybe?"

"Please don't say that, I don't need to get any ideas on what someone like that might do with them." He said as we cut to the pack leader holding her head and groaning.

"Girls… what the fuck are you doing?"

"Mmm, Sam's socks are so soft~" Growled one of them as she and another rubbed them across their faces while two others were growling and tugging on Dean's shirt.

"I stole the shirt now gimme it!"

"No, I'm the one who suggested it so let me have it!"

They growled and wound up rolling on the ground fighting over it with the pack leader growling in annoyance.

"Have you no self respect?!"

"Of course we do, that's why we haven't pounced them yet." Growled one who tried to take the socks from one of the other girls.

"You're fighting over their dirty clothes!" She growled with an eye twitch and clenched her hands. "Why are you even doing that?!"

"Duh, to soak in their scent." Remarked one holding one of the socks with her teeth. "Ask those two, we're just focusing on the brother who's more dangerous."

"Say what?" One of the hellhounds with the shirt let go and frowned. "You better be talking about Dean."

"No, Sam is easily the more dangerous one, he's smarter, more handsome and can think of a plan faster than his brother, thus making him the better one."

"Uh, hell no!" Spoke the one with her shirt in her mouth before dropping it. "Are you blind? It's obvious Dean's the better one. He's got the looks, the muscle, the driving skills, and he can actually take a punch. His brother is tiny compared to that hot stud."

"Shut up, Sam is the one with education, the one who keeps them both alive, he's so great even Lucifer wants him as his vessel, that alone is testament to how superior he is."

"Oh please, with Dean he is picked as Michael's vessel, which makes him ten times more dangerous and WAY more hotter! If he let that angel take over he'd be more of a threat."

"Alright, enough! You are all acting like love sick girls! Fighting over who is better, it makes me sick!" The pack leader growled as she turned away. 'Even though it's obvious they're both perfect.'

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Groaned one who stood up. "I'm done waiting! I'm going in!"

"Sibella no! Don't you dare!" Growled the leader as the hellhound bolted towards the motel. "Stop her!"

"I'm with her!" Roared another before following with the other two joining.

"Damn it!" She growled as she raced after them. 'They're going to blow our cover!'

The four hellhounds wound up kicking the door in, while still invisible, making the two brothers jump in surprise and on guard.

"Dean what the hell is tha- hellhounds!" Sam said as he heard growling and reached for his gun.

"Shit!" Dean whipped his own out while looking around. "I knew I should have put salt down, damn that hangover!"

"I want the big one~" Growled one of them as she stared at Sam with a grin.

"Don't hog him all to yourself!" Growled another as Dean and Sam reached their guns.

"Sammy is it just me or are these hellhounds talking?"

"They can't, maybe these are some kind of invisible werewolves."

"We are not some stupid werewolves, we are proud hellhounds!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Yelled the pack leader with a facepalm. "You blew our cover!"

"Fuck your cover! I'm done holding back!" Barked one moving towards Dean who noticed her due to her bumping a table making him bring his gun out and aim it at her.

"Ok, there goes my idea." He said as he fired off a shot. "Back, back all of you, we aren't dying today!"

"Hey!" The hellhound jumped with Sam shooting too before the two in front of him tackled and knocked his gun away.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as the other two jumped him, knocking his gun away too. "No, get off of me!"

"Oh thank Lucifer, you have no idea how much I've wanted to be this close to you."

"Yeah, and I bet you were sent by Crowley, right?" Muttered Dean as he tried to push them off as they wrapped their arms around him. Wait, arms?

"Well, yes and no."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, and since when have hellhounds been able to talk?!"

"You know what? Fuck it, girls, might as well just show yourselves." Frowned the pack leader.

"Yes!" They cheered as their forms began to flicker before they became visible, making Dean and Sam's eyes widen in shock.

"Holy crap!" They let out looking at five girls with no clothes on, traits of dogs, with black coloring, and flame-like colored eyes.

"Say hello to the new and improved hellhounds!"

"What do you think hot stuff?"

"I...wha….how?!" Sam sputtered in shock and confusion.

"Since the cats out of the bed, I'll explain." Spoke the pack leader with a frown. "We got this way because of a weird wish a guy made last year who wanted, quote unquote 'monster girls' to be really. Crowley made it happen, which changed us, and now we can't change back until his soul is claimed."

"So… because of some pervert you're all now hot female monsters?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, there's worse ways to die." Dean said as he tried to reach for his gun.

"No!" One of the hellhounds on him slapped it away with a growl. "You're not getting rid of us that fast."

"Be careful, otherwise we might get rough with you~" Growled the second one trailing her hand across his chest.

"Um...what?" he said in confusion. "Aren't you girls going to tear us apart?"

"If you wanna play it rough, then yeah~"

"Wait, what you said is...kinda bad news." Spoke up Sam looking at the pack leader. "The part about Crowley I mean."

"What, the part where he's bust turning all monsters into monster girls and making some new ones while on the way?"

"I mean about the time it'll take for that guy to get his soul taken. Crowley won't be doing it when the time's up."

"Well that's the thing, Crowley won't need to by the time ten years are up, he'll be done, if he isn't he doesn't get that guys soul."

"Sam means Crowley won't be making anymore deals ever." Spoke up Dean. "He's finished, for good."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The pack leader said with a frown.

"As in we sent him packing."

"What, do you really think you killed him?"

"We saw it lady." Frowned Dean. "Castiel was there too, he got us the bones and we lit that bastard up when he told us he couldn't give Sam his soul back."

"Um… when did this happen?" The pack leader asked nervously. 'He can't be dead, he can't be!'

"A few months back."

"You mean around the time when we started following you?" Asked one of the hellhounds on Sam.

"I-I don't believe it, he can't be dead, we would know!" Spoke the pack leader in shock and horror. "I-I mean, our job is to hunt souls that need to be taken, yours! Crowley can't be gone like that!"

"Well, unless Castiel got us the wrong bones he's gone, he's not even in hell, gone for good."

"Oh….my….god…." She said as she slumped down, her ears drooping as the others loosened their grips on the brothers. "He's gone….Crowley's gone…"

"Holy shit…"

"W-what do we do now, our master is dead…"

"Damn…."

"If I can't go back to Crowley….then I'm staying with Dean!"

"Me too!"

"Wait, what?!" Dean said in confusion.

"I want Sam!"

"Same here!"

"Whoa, wait a second, what do you mean by want, like in eat us or…"

"Oh you know just what we mean," One of them on Dean smirked and leaned up near his ear before licking it. "Master~"

"Treat us well, make sure to give us lots of belly rubs~"

"And don't forget to _feed_ us~" Winked one on Sam making him blush with the pack leader growling.

"Are you all nuts?! They killed our master!"

"Or they THINK they did, they might not have and Crowley is just really busy making all the monster girls."

"Besides, I wouldn't mind staying right here, especially since Dean isn't complaining, are you?"

"Uh….well not technically…" He trailed off before turning to his brother. "Little help here Sammy?"

"I got nothing, stuck like you."

"Besides, if Crowley is alive then when he orders us to tear them apart we won't have to go far, right?"

"Besides, I see that look in your eye, you want them too, don't you?"

"W-What?! No!" She blushed with a snarl. "J-Just get off them right now!"

"Aw come on, they're soooo comfortable." Said one as she snuggled up against Dean. "They're much more comfortable than the dirt we've been sleeping in."

"And Sam smells so clean right now, nice nice." Said one with a happy sigh.

"Uh, thank you?" Replied the man awkwardly.

"T-That's not the point, regardless if Crowley is dead or not we need to focus and follow his last orders!"

"And we are, we're just… bending the rules a bit."

"Yeah, sticking close to them and being ready."

"For what, to screw them senseless, you're acting like a bunch of sluts, not hellhounds!"

"Is that why your own tail is wagging?"

"S-Shut up, I can't control it!" She shouted with a blush.

"Aw come on, we know you got hit by that witch too, you're just as affected as us."

"Wait, the witch? That was you?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, you locked yourself in your room and we couldn't get in so we needed to lure you out."

"Which worked."

"Now we have you and we can keep a close eye on you now~"

"So wait, you are NOT gonna try and rip our throats out?"

"Not yet, and only if you two make us unhappy." Said one as she rubbed her face against Dean's.

"Now that we have you where we want you, you can do something for us since we've been following you." Grinned one on Sam before rolling on her side. "Rub my belly."

"Um...what?"

"I said rub my belly!" She growled.

"Ok, ok!" He moved his hand down and lightly rubbed it across her stomach and got a happy growl in response.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot." She moaned as her tongue stuck out a bit, making the other girls jealous.

"Come on Dean, rub my belly too."

"Me too Sam, rub it!"

"Wait, did you all just tackle us for belly rubs?"

"Well that, and for more~" Moaned one with a big grin as Dean kept rubbing her belly. "Oh yeah, that's the spot.

"Y-You should stop that, you are hellhounds, the most feared monster in the world!" Cried the pack leader as she bit her lip.

"Well we say fuck that! This feels way better than what we were doing before."

"You're just jealous because all of their hands are taken up and no one can rub your belly!"

"N-Not true! I can get one later when you're-oop!" She covered her mouth with the four smirking. "I-Ignore that!"

"Come on over here, if you ask nicely you can have his left arm~"

"Forget it! I'm fine right here!" She huffed crossing her arms and sat on the floor.

"Um… how long are you five going to follow us again?"

"Until Crowley gets back."

"But he's dead!"

"Then we'll stay with you forever~"

"And provide plenty of uses, if you catch our drift~" One said as Dean and Sam looked at each other in shock.

"Dude, what do we do?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"I have no idea." Sam said as the girls moaned happily before he stopped rubbing their bellies, making them frown.

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

"Um….I thought you had enough?"

"You thought wrong."

"Keep going."

"No!" Said the pack leader quickly as she pushed them aside. "It's my turn."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with this?" Smirked one of the girls against Dean.

"I-I don't, I just want to make sure what he's doing isn't harmful to my pack." She frowned before looking Sam in the you. "You, start rubbing."

"Um….ok." He said with a sigh as he put his hands on her belly and began to rub.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh while feeling relaxed.

"Um… out of curiosity, what would you girls do if we tried to ditch you?"

"Oh we'd just follow you again, we're not letting you go off without us tagging along from now on."

"Besides we have your scent now, there's nowhere you can go that we can't find you."

"Oh….so just so we're clear we're stuck with you all now, right?" Sam asked as they nodded.

"Well fuck." Muttered Dean while looking at them and down at the naked breasts. 'Ok, think for a second Dean. You've gotten with hot girls, which they are, but they use to be dogs with sharp teeth that could rip your arms off, but they're all acting like tamed ones.' He thought as he shook his head. 'There's also the fact that they are still monsters and you hunt monsters, no exceptions.'

(Later )

We find ourselves back in the motel, but it showed Sam and Dean, both of them naked with the room looking torn up, and with two hellhounds sleeping on Dean's chest, two sleeping at the foot of Sam's bed, with the fifth one laying on both thanks to putting both beds right next to each other.

"Sam...can you move?" Groaned Dean.

"No, and even if I could it would just wake them up." He whispered with his arms pinned under the legs of the pack leader.

"Man, I knew they wanted it, but THAT was more than I expected."

"They're hellhounds, they don't stop until they have their prey, and in this case it was, well...us."

"I guess having them with us might not be so bad, in the meantime that is." Clarified Dean quickly.

"Maybe, though this might be hard to explain to Castiel if he comes in...or any hunter or demon or any angel."

"I'm more worried with room service seeing this, they are gonna be pissed."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first hotel room we've wrecked." Sam said before his eyes widened. "Dean… what do we do if they end up pregnant?"

"Now that's crazy Sam, like we could actually knock them up." Dean shook his head with a smile before seeing Sam's expression and lost it. "I mean that's not really possible….right?"

"Dean we just had sex with five hellhounds, that alone should be impossible….and most dogs give birth to around five to eight puppies at a time…"

"...well Sammy, I know what we're gonna need in the morning."

"What's that?"

"Booze, a LOT of it." He replied while one of the hellhounds on him grumbled and moved up on his body before he found her hugging his head against her chest with her ears twitching. "Until then, I'm just going to try and enjoy the moment."


	117. ED Mane Six and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 7

ED Mane Six and Spike

Author's note: ED is short for Equestria Divided, an alternate reality for Equestria where things have gone down hill for the mane six who are in a war we shall say. If you wanna learn more you can find profiles on their armies, what's happened, and how they've changed. If you know what's happeed, then reading this chapter will be much easier to understand. 

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Crystal Empire, ACY15/After Celestia Year 15)

"Another day, another fight..." Sighed the royal figure of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or just Cadance, as she walked through the empire, remembering better times before all went to a hell even worse than Tartarus after Celestia and Luna vanished...

Like how her own sister-in-law and her friends had become completely different ponies and broke their friendship over mistakes made, leading to creating several factions. And that was just putting it lightly without adding all the actions caused by each faction, and how they seemed to make Equestria end up more and more destroyed after each day!

It was getting so bad she was worried Shining Armor would go on out and take the troops to join in the war.

'If only that damn debate never happened...' She frowned as she remembered her wonderful in laws while arriving at the center where the Crystal Heart was placed in. 'Then perhaps Twilight and Him wouldn't have fallen so far...'

"Cadance?"

The voice made her turn to see her husband, who while looking as stern as he had become still had a brief glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." She managed to answer surprised. "Just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?

"...Well, I was just remembering the good ol' Days..." She admitted as they imagined how things had been so long ago.

"Oh." he replied while looking off to the side with a frown.

"S-Sorry if that offended you!" She flinched, not wanting to see her husband angry.

"No it's alright, it's just...sometimes I don't know what went wrong. It shouldn't have gotten this bad." He admitted as a weary sigh left his mouth, both unaware of the Crystal Heart beginning to shine. "If only the princesses had never vanished..."

"I know Shining, I know." She agreed. "Worse was what happened to Twilight and the others."

"Look, let's just try and drop it before we get too far." Shining warned her, even if he inwardly agreed with his wife, but he knew better than to say so out loud.

"Alright." She sighed with her eyes closed, unaware that her husband was staring wide eyed at the now shivering crystal heart. "I just wish everyone could stop this senseless war and return to harmony..."

"Uh, Cadance? Look!"

"Eh?!" But by the time she looked back-

FWIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

A bright light shot up from the crystal. Said light soon expanded like a tidal wave around the entirety of Equestria!

"Woah!" Gasped the stallion as he barely managed to keep himself on foot and helped his wife get up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but what's going on?!"

"I-I honestly don't know...we gotta tell Twilight!" But unknown to them, that event would change everything...

(Canterlot, Moon And Stars Base, Spike's Room)

Deep under the ground of the land is where the large dragon himself was sleeping. But soon enough the crystal wave from the empire assed through canterlot, and through his "room", or dungeon more like it, making him groan as he felt himself changing..

He let out a low growl and scratched his cheek while trying to get back to sleep. But despite his best efforts, nothing seemed to work out and with an annoyed look he woke up, feeling...strange, as if suddenly waking up from a long time coma.

He shook his head and let out an annoyed yawn. "Ugh...I feel worse than...than when I drank that beer filled Punch Pinkie made for that Nightmare Night Bash..." He groaned, recalling said event and how by the end of that he woke up to find himself sleeping alongside the Mane 6. "I wish I actually had a real bed down here."

With that, he looked around before glancing at himself, or his face, in a nearby mirror only to be shocked at how big he looked now! "What the?!" He gasped as he glanced around, as if it was the first time he saw himself like that, which might as well have been. "How In Tartarus I got so big?! And where am I?!"

While asking that he felt how heavy his body was. "Calm down Spike, calm down...just remember what happened before all this..." he muttered before wracking his brain for something.

"Let's see, it was sometime after the...deaths of Aunty Velvet and Uncle Night...!?" That made him feel sad while the things that happened after came at him like a memory train.

He could recall sometime after Twilight was contacted by those creeps from Moon&Stars, how she began to change, and how eventually she attempted a forced alicorn transformation with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, only for it to backfire horribly and end with the pink pony dead, the pegasus with half her face burned off, and Twilight strangely fine, and afterwards how the remaining elements separated with Twilight becoming more and more twisted until she called for him, with her horn glowing and-!

"Oh no, Twilight! She...she did this to me!"

But then the memories continued as he remembered how she would talk to him sometimes as if nothing was wrong while dressed like a noble or how sometimes she threw to him several Ponies she called traitors or enemies and ordered him to...eat him, which he had done easily due to his current size!

Spike felt tears rising to his face and held his head before feeling close to yelling. "Oh dear Celestia...how could things get to this point?!" he let out while slowly crying.

But then an idea came to his mind, as his eyes subconsciously shined crystal blue.

"Wait...that's it!" He grinned as his body shined crystal blue before it shrinked into the size of a teenager dragon.

He blinked seeing this sudden change and did the decent thing of jumping in shock. "Wow! How did I do that?" He mumbled curious before he shrugged it off. "Oh well, this will make things easier...Now to get out of here and end this whole damn mess." He looked around the dungeon and tried to recall how Twilight came and went. "Oh yeah, through the door." He realized as he saw the door at the top of the stairs and quickly went up to it. "Gotta be careful now, lest I get caught and hypnotized again."

(Later)

Spike sighed as he got out of the place and looked around, lucky to see that no guards or priests of Moon and Stars have seen him yet. 'Is Twilight out?' He thought to himself while glancing around and, upon seeing nobody, moved out ahead. 'Perfect.'

But then as he got out, he saw in a nearby table several tools to help bound a pony and even make a unicorn unable to use magic!

"Hmmmm." Then a light bulb went on inside his head as he got a very good idea! "Something tells me it's time to fix things up."

(Later, Twilight's Room)

The unicorn entered her room while letting out a yawn. "What a tiring day..." She groaned as she remembered the chaos caused by the Crystal Heart's wave across Equestria before it was realized that apparently nothing happened. 'I don't know what Cadence and Shining Armor are up to, but as long as it doesn't interfere with my plans I don't care.' She thought tiredly, as she used her magic to take off her clothes and prepare herself to rest, unaware of the "guest" in her room.

When she moved to the bed though she got tackled to the floor. "W-WHAA-MMGGGHHHPPHHHF?!" She tried to scream only to have her mouth muffed by a red gag and her hooves tied up before she felt something put on top of her horn, and suddenly her magic was gone like that!

"What's wrong Twilight? Feel helpless?" A familiar voice told her, one she thought she wouldn't hear again like that, and especially not in that kind of situation!

She looked up and gaped seeing Spike, but in a teenage looking form. "S-Sphhhhmmmmp?!" she got out with the dragon crossing his arms.

"Sorry, can't understand you. But that's no different than what I probably sounded like to you." He scowled before a perverse grin came into his face. "For you see, I had enough about this senseless war, and I'll make you understand why you must help me end it~!"

'Spike! Stop this at once! I command you!' She tried to say, and would have said had she not been bounded, and so she was forced to resort to glare at him...only to Yelp in shock and pain as one of Spike's claws all but spanked her rear enough to leave a red mark on it!

"Do you know how it feels to remember EVERYTHING that's been going on while I was a wild animal?" He scowled darkly as he gave her another spank, getting her to shriek at the pain as he was heating his claw with his fire, nothing fatal but it would hurt like a motherbucker. "You made me a mindless beast to use on a leash and made me EAT other ponies!"

SLAP!

"You also used me as a tool to stop anyone from leaving or making a rebellion to end this damn madness!"

SMACK!

Twilight jumped each time with her magic still not working. Worse for her, the punishment began to feel slowly but surely...quite arousing...

"You changed Twilight, you and all our friends over something that didn't need to happen!"

SMASH! SMASH!

"Why didn't you just focus on trying to find the princesses?! Why were you so obsessed on becoming an Alicorn, especially through such a disgusting process?!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMASH! SMASH!

Twilight groaned and gasped with the stinging getting her excited. 'N-No way...I-I'm getting-agh! E-excited by t-THIIIISGH?!' She could only think as her arousal was beginning to get down from her despite the rough treatment at her former number one assistant's claws.

"That's why I'm fixing everything!" He declared while giving his former fried another SMACK!

"Mmmm!"

"What's the matter, getting tired?" He mocked while using his tail to also smack her flank.

SPACK! SPACK!

"I might stop if you beg." He told her with an amused grin on his face.

"Mmmmm!" She tried to glare at him, but the blush and tears on her face made her far less threatening that she should have looked.

"Oh right, you need to speak up more clearly." He chuckled amused as he put his claw near her mouth. "But if you try to scream or any funny business, we'll see how long you can last with that around your neck instead, capiche?"

She gave a nod before he took the gag off making her take in a deep breath of air. "Spike! What in Tartarus is going on!?"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, didn't you hear what I said before? I'm going to end this senseless war, and you're gonna help me..." He admonished her with a stern look on his face.

"I mean how are you this small? Why do you look different?"

"To be honest, I don't know. The first thing I can remember is some sort of blue tremor and that's it..." He admitted with Twilight's eyes widening upon hearing that as she remembered what happened earlier that day.

'That wave from the crystal heart! Did it do this?!' She could only think wide eyed.

"And right now I'm gonna make you scream my name." He promised as he felt a certain part of his anatomy rising until it brushed against the pony's rear.

She went wide eyed and looked down to see a pink dick with barbs at the tip near her making her try and hit it away with her tail. But if anything, that made Spike even more lustful as his dick increased in size until it made even a full grown stallion seem more like a pencil in comparison to a tree trunk.

"I'll bet you never got with a guy in all these years have you?" He mock asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"N-No?" She barely managed to answer, feeling all her bravado and confidence gone and replaced with fear and excitement at what she was looking at. 'He's huge!' She inwardly panicked, only for that panic to increase tenfold upon seeing him put his tip on her wet entrance!

"That won't fit!"

"Hmm, you might be right." He then chuckled darkly as he pushed forward, "But then again let's see how much I can push until you break!"

Twilight gasped and gritted her teeth as she was slowly opened up.

"F-fuck! So TIGHT!" Groaned the dragon in pleasure as he kept pushing inside the now gaping mare, continuing till he hit her womb.

"Ahhhhh!" she let out with wide eyes while blood leaked out of her snatch with Spike reaching down to give her sides a squeeze.

"Relax, you've seen me bigger, if I was still that size you'd have split in half." He told her while grinning wildly before taking hold of her hips and slowly getting out of her, making her moan in pain before he pushed back in full force!

"AH! Spike!" Could only cry the wide eyed unicorn as she felt him twist her insides each time he hit her womb with his mare breaker! "Too big! Too big!"

"So what?! Just take it all like you deserve!" he growled while giving her hips a squeeze. "You've turned into someone who should have actually used her brain before!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"So why didn't you?!"

"Ah! I-I did what I had to!" She tried to answer, only to have several more smacks in response!

"You literally jumped off the cliff and tried using your own friends like guinea pigs!" He roared as he increased the intensity of his thrusting! "That's no excuse to use your own friends like they were pawns!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Even worse, you became no different from all the enemies you and the others fought before, nay, you're even worse than them all combined!" he grunted with Twilight moaning and feeling her pussy squeeze the dick the more he smacked her flank.

Twilight moaned and didn't answer with the dick forming a bulge in her.

"FUCK! Answer me damn it!" He grunted while yanking her hair, forcing her to squeal as she got forced up.

"I thought it would fix everything! I thought it would keep Equestria together!" She screamed, tears of pain and pleasure rolling down her cheeks.

"But it didn't! Now did it?" Scowled back the dragon as he kept fucking her even more.

"No!" She screamed in defeat, being forced to admit the truth.

"No what?" He mock asked, knowing already the truth.

"No I didn't think things through!" She admitted, letting her emotions run wild. "I-I'm So sorryyyyy! I just wanted this to end!"

"Well it's gonna end! And you're gonna help me do it!" Spike declared as he increased his thrusts, feeling his release about to come. "How's your first cock feel?"

"B-big! It's ToO BIG!"

"Then why are you squeezing harder?" He chuckled back amused, feeling her walls trying to suck him dry. "Unless you're actually excited about this~?"

"N-Not on your life!" She tried to say, but the fact that her body was not fighting back at this point proved otherwise. She groaned and moaned with each thrust with the barbs scraping against the inner walls.

"Damn, I'm gonna cum now..." He groaned as Twilight's eyes widened ten fold.

"What!?" She panicked, especially upon remembering that today was NOT a safe day for her!

"I'm gonna give you all I got!" He roared, feeling himself about to unleash his load.

"Spike stop! I could get pregnant!" She screamed in panic and fear at the implications of what would happen to her, but if anything that made him increase his thrusts!

"Maybe you'll really learn your lesson then!" He told her back as he felt his limit break. "Ugh...here it comes, so take. It. ALL!" he buried his dick inside before his sperm went gushing into her. "C-CUMMING!"

"AHHHH!" Could only scream the mare as she felt her insides being filled to the brim. 'He actually did it!' She could only think in shock at what happened to her.

Spike grinned while staying inside to give her every drop. "Take it all."

Twilight moaned from each spurt inside.

Eventually the dragon removed himself from his position, allowing a fountain of cum to fall from the weakened Mare's insides.

Twilight panted and twitched from the sensation.

"Ahhhhh Man, it's been such a long time..." The dragon groaned in pleasure before he saw the female in front of him and grinned as his dick got hard again. "Don't think we're gonna stop anytime soon, since I have 15 years worthwhile of lust to be released inside you!"

"W-What?" she got out before moaning when he suddenly slammed his dick back inside and began thrusting.

All night the only sounds on that sealed room were that of a moaning unicorn and a roaring dragon letting years worth of lust be unleashed, mainly from the latter. All the while Twilight felt her mind going numb from how good it all felt.

(Morning)

Spike snored on the bed while draped over Twilight who was soaked in sperm. Not only that, but her bloated belly and ahegao face showed that she was thoroughly fucked into submission. The sperm oozed from her pussy with Spike slowly waking up.

"Damn...what a good sleep, it's been so long since I had one like that..." He yamned out with a grin before looking at his former master. "Hey Twi, enjoyed last night~?"

All she got out was a moan.

"Yeah, I know, so will you help me finish this damn war?"

She panted and could only manage a slow nod.

"Good! Do what I say and I'll reward you~!" He promised her, causing her to nod again with a blush. "However, try to backstab me again...and we'll see how far my full size can enter you before you truly break!"

She gulped and shuddered hearing that.

"Answer me if you understand."

"Yes...I do."

"Good, for now we'll "catch up" with the current state of things, and later on we'll begin changing things around here." he smirked while giving her flank a squeeze.

"A-alright!" Mumbled In response the blushing mare.

"That's what I thought." He sighed as he thought of whom he should deal with next, only to grin as a certain mare appeared on his mind. 'Well, time to pay milady a visit~!'

(Timeskip)

"Oh my, I wonder why Twilight would have called me for..." Thought aloud a curious Rarity as she and her sister Sweetie Belle were being escorted by several Praetorian Guards.

"Something doesn't feel right." Mumbled the head guard, one Flash Sentry, as he glanced around with a frown on his face.

"I agree." Spoke Sweetie worried.

"Oh relax Sweetie, Twilight merely wishes to talk." Said Rarity with a grin albeit inwardly she was taking those words into account, after all you didn't get to be a House Leader without taking everything at face value. 'I do wonder what's taking her though.'

Eventually they arrived at the place of the meeting, with the doors being guarded by several M&S Priests.

"We're here to see Twilight."

"It's ArchMagister Twilight to you, Lady Rarity." Frowned the head Priest at the lack of respect to their leader, whom unknown to them was turned into a figurehead by a certain drake...

"Apologies Magister Twilight." Apologized royalty the white unicorn with crystals on half her body as the mentioned appeared. "Do I have the honor of asking why pray tell you wished to talk to me at this time?"

"Well, it's an important matter regarding our houses and Equestria as a whole."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Now now, this kind of matter must be discussed privately without many ears around..." She looked at the others with Rarity nodding.

"Very well ArchMagister, please lead the way~" she smiled before following Twilight out of the room.

After a while they arrived at the mentioned room as the two leaders and Sweetie Belle, whom was allowed to enter, got inside while the group made guard.

"So darling, whatever is it do you need to talk to me about?" She asked playfully yet looking around discreetly while nearing her younger sister.

"You're about to find out." She grinned as a certain drake quickly moved behind the duo without them noticing until...

Rarity was tackled down with a ring going on her horn with Sweetie Belle jumping back in shock. But before the young siren in training could scream, a claw covered her mouth and another quickly put another ring on her horn, stopping her from using magic as well.

"Don't even try it." Warned the figure, revealing himself to be Spike, getting wide eyed looks from both females. "Still, this room is soundproof so no one outside will hear anything."

"Spike?! You...You..." Tried to say Rarity, shocked at seeing the formerly cute dragon in almost 2 decades.

"Hello Rarity, Sweetie Belle, been a while hasn't it?" He chuckled amused at the thought as he looked at them. "And I must say, you both grew even more lovely than the last time I saw you both years ago."

"What are you doing?!" Rarity demanded when she saw how near the Dragon was to her sister.

"Relax, just this." he reached down and pinched part of Sweetie Belle's neck making her groan and pass out. "There, she will be unconscious, and now if you please Twilight~"

"Of course." she used her magic to lift Sweetie Belle up and carried her out of the room.

"STOP! W-WHERE ARE YOU TAKING SWEETIE BELLE?!" Screamed a now furious Rarity as she tried to get Spike off her and rescue her little sister.

"Relax, we're just getting some alone time." Spike told her with a wicked grin. "After all, this is about you helping us end this idiotic war once and for all~!"

"What in Equestria are you talking about?" She demanded, only for her eyes to widen as a certain part of his anatomy got up.

"I'm gonna stop this stupid war, and all you girls are gonna help make it possible." He declared as he lifted her dress, revealing a crystallized cunt, which made his eyes widen before they glowed blue as a blue aura appeared on his claw and he directed it to the cunt.

"H-Hey! Stop that at once!" She cried out embarrassed and angered, because despite her privates being covered by crystals due to her condition, it didn't mean she found this situation ashaming as well!

"Relax, I'm just fixing something." He told her while putting his glowing claw in her crystal hole, making her shudder only to end up moaning wide eyed as she felt a familiar sensation she hasn't felt in several years On not only her now crystal free insides but also the rest of her body!

"W-What?! T-This is impossible!"

"Not if you have enough magic, power and help from both a unicorn powerful enough and a certain Crystal Heart..." Answered cockily Spike as the crystals around Rarity began to break down, revealing soft white fur and healthy body.

Rarity's eyes widened before letting out a gasp as he rubbed her flank.

"How does it feel to finally experience this pleasure after many years, milady~?"

"D-Desist that at once!" She yelled embarrassed, even if one good part of her was happy that she was no longer sick.

"Why?"

"Why What?"

"Why should I stop? Last I remembered you were the pony who liked seducing other ponies and be a flirt without stopping. I'll bet you've been doing it still." He chuckled darkly at the memory.

"T-That's not true!" She screamed back, embarrassed at that memory many years ago as well as the implication of her being like that even now.

"Well I guess with a body like this it's hard, but even after all these years you're still the same mare I had a crush on." He admitted before grinning as he began to put the tip of his rod onto her entrance.

"You what?!" Gasped the surprised leader at what she heard and saw. 'My word!'

"You heard right, not like it matters much now since I'm gonna take you now!" he grinned before pushing his dick into her. "Now let's get this show on the road~!"

Rarity gasped feeling the girth while blown away at the rush of pleasure.

"FUCK! So tight!" he growled while reaching down to slap her flank. "It's shown you haven't had anypony in there for a long time!" he smirked while Rarity groaned and tried to adjust before Spike started to thrust. "Now take it all like the bitch you are!"

"Ah! I-It's giant!" Gasped the white unicorn as she felt that monster tear up her insides!

"And you get to enjoy it until you can't take anymore!" He grunted as he continued with his job, fucking the leader of Whitegold into submission.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Those moans were being heard through the room despite nobody outside hearing those noises.

"How's it feel to have a dragon's dick?" Spike inquired the female below him as he increased his thrusts.

Rarity moaned louder and didn't give an answer.

"Well then, I guess I better seal the deal by cumming inside~!"

"W-What?!"

"You heard right!" he grinned. "I'll bet it would drive you wild!"

"N-no! Please NO!" she got out while moaning louder with the dick twitching.

"ToO...late, Ugh! Here. It. CUMS!" he buried himself before he started cumming. "Ah Yes! Just what I needed~!"

"Ahhh!" With that scream, Rarity had no choice but to accept her fate as she felt the cum fill her insides to the brim!

Twilight overheard with her magic and managed to keep a passive expression. "Not bad Spike, but I fear she won't break so easily."

With the two, Rarity panted and could feel Spike's dick being still rock hard. "Y-how...can it stiiill b-be...s-so hard?!" She gasped in shock and pleasure upon feeling that.

"I've never had the chance to enjoy puberty and unwind, so we're gonna be busy." He told her as he put his Still hard pecker on her rear.

"Wait, where are you aiming that?" Shivered the unicorn upon feeling the tip against her other home.

"Your flank of course." He answered back amused before going inside said hold! "Damn, so much tighter!"

"Ahhhh!" With that scream, Spike continued piercing the shocked leader into submission. "Good goddesses almighty!" Gasped Rarity as she felt the big hot rod basically remold her insides to only fit him!

"Ironic to say that considering they're not around anymore!" Chuckled darkly Spike before he increased his thrusting speed and force. "Did you at least try to find them like Twilight?"

"N-no I didn't..." She confessed with shame and pleasure mixed into one. "I thought t-they weren't important due t-to the sun a-and moon moving out o-On their own!"

"That goes to show just how cocky you unicorns have become!" Spike scowled before he grinned and went much rougher on her. "But I guess I'm not different with what I'm doing right now."

The mare could only moan in pleasure at what she was receiving.

"Come on, tell me how good it feels." Demanded Spike darkly yet amused.

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"It's embarrassing and unfit for a lady!" She answered back.

"Oh please, like a lady would grip my dick this hard." Chuckled an amused Spike as he felt his next load coming in. "See? I'm already about to cum again."

"W-wait please-!" she spoke up before moaning when she felt the sperm gush inside her ass. "O-ooohhh myyyyy!"

"Take it all in!" With that roar, Spike filled the butt of his former crush to the brim.

Twilight bit her lip and tried to keep from peaking in. "No, calm down Twi, focus on the task and master will reward you..." she told herself.

Rarity panted while the last load pumped into her.

"Phew...gotta admit, it's been a while since I was this tired."

Rarity panted while blown away and feeling some of the sperm drip from her slit. "Q-What do you...Even hope to achieve with...this?!"

"I'm gonna try and get all of you girls to snap out of what's going on. All of you were close and good friends, that's why I'm gonna need to use something other than talking to get you all to listen and talk things out." Spike explained seriously while looking at her eyes full of determination.

"By fucking us?" Asked back Rarity.

"Some of you are more stubborn than the rest." He answered back seriously. "Which is why with Twilight and your leads, we can all stop this senseless fighting and try to fix everything." He told her seriously. "But after we're done."

And with that, the duo continued with the mating.

Rarity looked dazed while Spike panted.

"So...you agree to my goal, milady?"

"Ah...ah...ah..." Barely could gasp the unicorn. "I...I d-do...Milord..."

"Good to hear." Chuckled Spike as he thought, '2 Down, 4 to go...'

(Later)

"Will this invitation even work Twilight?" Asked Rarity curiously as the co leaders of the new alliance were waiting alongside their master for the former bearer of Loyalty to arrive. "After all, I don't think she would want to see you unless in a battle after the Ponyville Flooding you manipulated her into doing."

"Trust me, by using her arrogance to our advantage, she'll swoop in with soldiers in no time." Twilight explained. "And by working with her ego, we'll be able to use that to our favor and let Master Spike take it from here."

"I'm still not use to having to address him this way. I remember when he was no taller than either of us." Chuckled Rarity as they both remembered those good old times. "Remember the time he has to help me deal with those nasty diamond dogs?"

"Yeah, Albeit In the end you didn't need much of our help." Deadpanned the ArchMagister as she remembered being used as a mount by the young dragon.

"Well I wasn't some fancy panc damsel in distress darling." She answered back with an amused grin.

"For the most part."

But their conversation was cut short when a soldier quickly came in and yelled, "A-ArchMagister! Lady a Rarity! T-the Supreme Commander Rainbow Dash is arriving with several of her elite forces!"

"Good. Make sure all the runes are in place." Twilight reminded him as they prepared for the upcoming "guests".

(Later)

"We have arrived to the place of the meeting, Supreme Commander Rainbow Dash!" Announced the mentioned's protege, Scootaloo as they looked around.

"Good. Troops! Spread out!"

And with that, the Stormwing troops did as told leaving both leader and protege alone.

"Do you think it's a trap?" asked Scootaloo.

"Most likely." she nodded while looking around. "Stay on your hooves, they might try an ambush, when they do, strike without mercy."

"Are you sure they would risk that? Even with the supposed renewed alliance with Whitegold..." Asked the Pegasi.

"Yes, you have to be on guard at all times." Recommended the leader before seeing several monks and mercenaries approach them warily.

"Look alive." She warned her protege as the apparent leader approached them.

"Greetings Rainbow Dash." Mentioned the leader only to shiver at the look sent by the frowning leader. "I-I mean Supreme Commander Rainbow Dash, I was sent alongside the others here to act as your escort to the meeting place."

"Tell Twilight and Rarity to come to me, I'm not going into some kind of trap." Responded swiftly the Pegasi with a narrow glare.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Answered the Head Moon. "Our orders were to escort you and even your group to the neutral setting building."

"Then you'll have to drag us there." Declared the rainbow maned mare.

"I'd advise against that." Told her the head mercenary as he showed her a letter with the seal of Whitegold. "Lady Rarity told me to give this to you should you try to resist."

Rainbow frowned while Scootaloo snatched it, opened it, and held it up to the mare. The former element read it with her eyes widening more and more until she finished it. "Impossible." She whispered before glaring at the messengers seriously. "Is this true?!"

"Yes, every word." Answered the mercenary inwardly nervous.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Scootaloo. "Let's go."

The young Pegasi couldn't help but be surprised at the sudden 180 in her master's face before doing as told. They followed the unicorn while she was confused. "Rainbow Dash, what was in that letter that was so important?"

"I'll believe it when I see it, just keep on your hooves." Was all that she told her as they soon arrived to the place of the meeting. It was a regular tall building that had a few holes here and there, but nothing too bad. "I'm surprised that neither of them wanted the meeting to be in a fancier place." Mumbled Rainbow as she looks at the place.

"They probably didn't want anything expensive broken." Scootaloo answers as the both of them chuckle briefly at the thought.

Eventually they reached a room with both unicorns waiting.

"It's good to see you arriving Supreme Leader Rainbow Dash, But please don't make us wait so much next time." Started Rarity in a graceful yet amused tone.

"Oh stow it." Scowled the Pegasi before asking seriously, "Is it true what I read on the letter?"

"Yes, word for word." replied Twilight.

"But first, we need to make sure there are no more ears for this." Rarity followed by glancing at Scootaloo.

Rainbow nodded and looked at the mare. "Wait outside."

The orange coated mare looked worried but did as told, leaving one half of the group once known as the Element Bearers alone.

"Alright you two, fess up." glared Rainbow with the two unicorns keeping their composure."

"We did, in the letter." remarked Twilight.

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"You mean how we found a way to summon back the princesses, right?"

"Exactly! I don't believe you two." She Scowled. "How do I know that's not a trick to lure me in and lower my guard?!"

"Well we have proof." Responded Twilight. "From a Very trustworthy source."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"You heard her Spikey-Wikey~!" called Rarity as the dragon came out, shocking the pegasus.

"Spike?!"

"Hey Rainbow, it's been a while." He chuckled amused while his eyes shined crystal green. "As for your question, I have indeed learned a way to locate the princesses but for that I'll need all the bearers from the Elements of Harmony alongside their elements."

"How? How the Tartarus are you here? And how could you know an idea to bring them back if you were nothing but a giant guard dragon? I doubt Twilight would suddenly have a change in heart."

"Remember when the Crystal Heart had unleashed that giant wave?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, said wave affected me and next thing I know I'm not only aware of myself again but also for new abilities and knowledge of MANY things, including a spell powerful enough to bring back both Princesses..." he smirked crossing his arms. "But if you don't wanna hear, I'll just leave you alone."

"...How do I know you're telling the truth and this isn't a mere trick made by Twilight?" Finally replied Rainbow Dash.

"Then sit down and listen closely. I guarantee you it'll be the truth when you hear it with your own ears." Spike assured her before grinning wildly.

"Then start talking, I'll stand." Responded Rainbow serious but also intrigued now.

"Ok, your call."

And with that Spike decided it was time to bring out the big guns. "Simple, there's a spell needed by the elements of harmony for the princesses to be brought back. Which means all six of you need to come back together and stop with this whole fight."

"Is that so? Well tough luck because even if you managed somehow to convince me to join again with those two there, the others won't be so easy." Scoffed Rainbow back. "Fluttershy has pretty much gone cuckoo since going into the now expanding Everfree Forest and is hard to find, Applejack has pretty much gone full blown anti magic, or at least anti unicorn AND anti princesses, and that's without adding the armies of both houses...and the less said of the cult and Pinkie's corpse the better..."

Rarity and Twilight nodded with Spike rolling his eyes.

"Well did it ever occur that the more of you guys banding together the easier it would to try and get them?"

"Easy for you to say considering YOU weren't gonna be used like some guinea pig, ain't that right Twilight?"

"Now Now, I made sure to properly punish her for that." Chuckled Spike as Twilight glanced away while coughing embarrassed. "Still this plan can work if we do work together, what you think?"

"It's stupid, foolish, and frankly I'd stay far away from that poor excuse of a mare if you wanna keep your scales." Admitted the Pegasi getting a pair of chuckles and a glare in return.

"Which unicorn~?"

"The damn pony who tried sacrificing my life!"

"Ah Yes, But does this mean you would let the princesses be lost forever due to a grudge? Besides that was an actual accident, after all while unhinged at the time Twilight never even thought of killing her remaining friends until she was left alone."

"Bull!" she snapped with a glare. "She made her choice and so did the rest of us! I'm amazed she bothered to get her head out of her flank to fix that diamond mess on Rarity's face, guess we know where her priorities are."

"Actually Spikey-Wikey here was the one to fix me~!" Answered a grinning Rarity, "And I bet he could do the same for not only that ghastly buen on your face but also your scars as well."

"Tch, yeah right, save it." Scowled the Pegasi as the drake sighed.

"Come on Rainbow Dash, put away your pride for once in your life." Twilight told her. "We know that last time things went horribly wrong, but that doesn't mean we can't fix things now, but all we need is for you to trust us this one time..."

"Ha! Trust you? When pigs fly."

Then the sounds of some pig squeals were beards as they all saw outside of a window one pig with wings flying away while pursued by several panicking monks and scientists. "..."

"..."

"..."

"...you were saying?"

She glared at the three and scoffed. "You know what I meant."

"Alright alright, guess I'll have to convince you myself..." Sighed the drake with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? Just try it pipsqueak." Challenged back the mare.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." And with surprising speed that even eclipsed the now surprised flyer, he appeared behind her and quickly held her down!

"Wha-hey!"

"Now Now, we can still do this the easy way or the hard way, but in the end either way it will be the same for me." Spike told her.

"Let go of me!" she frowned trying to spread her wings and hit him with them.

"Tell me, are you always serious, or do you manage to relax and unwind from time to time?"

That question got in response several curses and threats from the now blushing face.

"I'd take that as a yes." smiled Rarity.

"Don't worry, because after this you'll be finally unwinded from all those years~!" Chuckled In response Spike.

"Get your claws off-AH!" Tried to yell the flyer only to be detained as her armor was being removed by the drake atop of her.

"Think of it like this, you can say you got it on with a dragon with experience." Spoke in response the drake as he finished undressing the mare below him. He looked at the scars and rubbed one making her jump and hit him in the cheek with a hoof. "Oof."

"D-don't do that! Lemme go!"

"Rainbow Dash, just give him a chance." Spoke Rarity with a grin on her now more beautiful and healthy face. "After all he's definitely worth it."

"He certainly got me to feel what it's like to relax all the way." Admitted a grinning Twilight. "And Thanks to that I realized my mistakes."

"Forget it! I'm not gonna fuck him!" Screamed the Pegasi as she tried to get out of his grasp but failed to do so.

Spike shook his head and chuckled when his dick pressed up against her flank making her stiffen up. "Do you feel that?"

"...H-How in Tartarus can you have SUCH monster?!"

"See? There are pros to being a Dragon." Chuckled Spike as he put the tip of his biological weapon to the mare's cunt.

"That things huge! It wouldn't fit even if you tried!" Gasped the blushing and trembling Pegasi leader at the mere thought.

"How will you know if you never try?" Mock asked back the excited dragon. "Then again if you're scared, we understand."

"E-excuse you, Damn beast!?"

"I said you're afraid." Spike grinned as he teased the cunt below him. "Unless you would want to prove me wrong?"

She glared at him before suddenly kicking him back and tackled him to the ground. "Listen closely reptile, I've seen and done things that would make you turn into a simpering baby!"

"Oh really? Care to see if you have what it takes to ride a dragon then?" Challenged back the Dragon while inwardly laughing at how easy it was to use her pride against her.

"Damn straight I can! Heck, I could probably make YOU scream my name!" Shot back the rainbow haired mare with a challenging look on her face before she let herself down on the big rod! Her eyes widened and grit her teeth to try and keep from yelling out since it made a bulge in her.

"Fuck! Now THIS is tight!" Groaned Spike in pleasure as he felt his tip each to her womb. "You REALLY needed this."

"Oh my~!" Purred Rarity with a reddening face as she and Twilight watched the event in a mix of awe and jealousy.

"I'm amazed she took all of that in, seems her insides are just as tough." Twilight commented on the same tone.

"She might even last longer than you if she's really tough."

"That's a fool's bet."

"Care to try?"

"Why not, albeit we both already know how it's gonna end."

They shook hooves with Rainbow taking a deep breath and began moving her hips.

"U-Ugh...T-this will nooot stooop meee!"

"Ah, big words from a small pony." grinned Spike with a grunt. "After all, this is merely a warm up to me."

"S-Shut up!"

"Make me~!" he sang with her glaring and started to grind her hips against the dick while moving. "Aaaah Yes~! Now that's the stuff!"

Rainbow groaned from the size while trying to force herself to endure the size. "S-shit! H-How can some punk be a-so biiig!"

"I'll bet I put all those stallions you rutted to shame!"

"S-shut up!" she grunted while trying to ignore that it was stretching her vagina open. "I-it still ain't much!"

"Oh? Want me to lend a claw?" Chuckled back the drake as he put his claws on the mare's hips.

"Try it!" Scowled the Pegasi with a blush.

"If you insist!" Growled lustfully the dragon as he picked her up before smashing inside her with increased vigor!

"AHHH!"

"Now THIS is more like it!" he grinned with his dick kissing her womb making her eyes widened as she moaned with each thrust. "Now you're really riding a dragon!"

"Ride-Ride the dragon!" Sang out the barely conscious mare with an ahegao, also known as fucked silly, look on her face. 'Good goddesses above! I feel like I'm going nuts!'

"So are you ready to give up and submit to us, Rainbow?" asked Twilight with the pegasus moaning louder. "Or should we give you something that'll occupy ALL your holes?"

"W-what the BUCK are you talking a-abooouuut?!" she let out before feeling something push into her ass, which was a magic shaped dildo courtesy of Rarity. "W-WHHAAAAAAAGHHHH?!"

"Relax darling, we're just helping." she smirked while Twilight made the same, but put it in Rainbow's mouth.

"M'MMMMPPPGGGHHHHHRRR?!"

"Sounds like she likes it." chuckled Spike. "And to make sure she does, better increase the intensity!"

'Say what?!' But before the shocked female could do anything else-

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

'AHHHH!' "MMMMMMM!"

"HELL YEAH!" Roared Spike as he got up and fucked silly the now barely conscious Pegasus into submission. "I'm gonna let loose right inside!"

Now THAT made the barely conscious mare's eyes widen in shock at the implications of that! 'He's gonna cum inside?! I could get pregnant you idiot!' She inwardly thought while trying to move but failed to do so.

"Here you go!" And with that groan, the dragon unleashed his load inside the pegasi's womb painting it white.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" The poor mare could only moan as she felt her insides being filled to the brim and basically insure impregnation.

(Later)

SMACK!

"Ow!" winced Spike holding his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For filling me to the brim over and over and over again! I feel like a water balloon for Celestia sake!" Scowled a blushing Rainbow with her face completely healed up by the dragon's healing magic while rubbing her now bloated belly. "Do you know how hard it's gonna take to clean every drop out?"

"Um, no?" Spike sweat dropped before a sly smirk game to his face. "Besides, you didn't seem to complain so much about that a while ago."

"I couldn't get a word out thanks to SOMEPONY!" She said with a glare to the amused unicorn dúo besides them.

"You should have spoke up darling." Chuckled Rarity getting an increased glare in response to that, much to her amusement.

"That's it, I'm shoving that horn right up your flank!" Threatened the embarrassed and angry mare.

"Lets see if you still have stamina to spare." Twilight said with an amused smirk on her face.

"Twilight, maybe help clean up the mess." Spike asked in a mix of amusement and worry.

"Alright, give me a sec."

And with that, most of the disaster caused by the mating between drake and mare was fixed by the unicorn's magic like nothing.

Rainbow huffed and crossed her hooves over the other.

"So, are you gonna consider listening now?" asked Spike.

"...fine, I'll hear it out." She finally relented.

"Like Spike says, we need the elements to come back together and use the power together to bring the princesses back to Equestria." Twilight reminded with a serious tone.

"And you think having him fuck me senseless is gonna be enough to make me listen?"

"If not, you could always go a bit longer." smirked Rarity making the pegasus glare at her.

"Say I do agree, what's in it for me?"

"Aside from finding the princesses and putting an end to the war as well as the support of 2 major houses, what else would you like to have?" Spike told her with a deadpan look on his face.

"Simple. I want Miss 'I think I know everything' here to get on her knees, bow her head, and declare that my house is the strongest, most powerful, and overall most awesomest house out of all of them, no questions asked. And she has to say it like she means it too."

"Oh darling, I do admit that would be such a wonderful request, if only due to the sheer amusement that image alone would bring~!"

Twilight frowned at Rarity and let out a huff. "You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Considering your current status, I say yes."

"Fine, you don't say it, then you can find some other way to bring them back, cause I'm not helping."

"Unfortunately that's not an option..." Admitted Spike in a tone so serious it brought the attention of the female trio.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Crystal Heart didn't just showed me how to end the war and find the princesses, but also warned me of an upcoming threat powerful enough to destroy us unless we act soon enough..."

"Which is?"

"The Wendigos with their undead army..."

"What?!"

"I'm not joking, just remember how those things come whenever there's a great amount of conflict. Heck, I'm surprised they haven't come in earlier and frozen us all to death already!"

"Yeah well...gah! Fine! But I'm not dropping my point. Twilight here either admits the truth and begs me to forgive her, or I'm out of here!"

"No offense, but in case you leave how you plan to deal with the Wendigos, whom can be immune to even the elements you use?"

"I'll find a way, unless you meet my demands."

"...Fine." Relented Twilight upon getting a look from Spike.

"Go on, say it loud and clear." Grinned Rainbow Dash.

"Your house is by far the most powerful, strongest, and overall most awesome one out of them all. Happy?"

"Very much. Thanks for telling the truth." she smirked with Twilight rolling her eyes.

"Does this mean you'd be willing to help us change everything for the better?" Asked Rarity.

"Sure, but it's gonna take time for my people to forgive like that. Just keep Spike away from me and his...little dragon."

"You didn't call it little a while ago."

"Shut up." Mumbled the now embarrassed mare.

"Three down, three more to go." Muttered Spike as he thought of his next choice while munching on an Apple...That's it!

(Later)

"What makes you think she will come here, Rainbow?" Asked Twilight as she, Rarity and Spike were hidden in the meeting room for the meeting between the leaders of House Stormwing and Earthborn.

"She'll come, the idea of us calling a truce temporarily is bound to bring her here."

"And what would be that condition for the truce to take place?" Asked Rarity curiously.

"We would do it to try and take down all the other factions." Admitted the Pegasi. "And before you asked, this was before you all made your move onto me..."

"We kinda figured." deadpanned Twilight.

"Still we can use this to our advantage." Chuckled Spike. "You try and talk to her and we'll lock her in before proposing the same thing we did with you."

"Alright, but let me warn you all that those rumors of AJ trading an eye in order to see through any deception and lie are real, so we need to be careful otherwise she will know something's up fast enough." Warned the Pegasi getting a chuckle from Rarity.

"Ah Yes, That eye was a bothersome thing, however I managed around it by simply playing with the truth."

"If all goes bad, we'll have to corner her." spoke Twilight.

"Now Now, first lest calm down and think things carefully since Earthborn has the biggest army next to the Everfree and maybe the Cult..." Reminded the drake. "If you get too excited I might have to fix that."

"My apologies." Answered the now embarrassed unicorn.

"Alright, let's do this." spoke Rainbow.

(Later)

Applejack walked across the deserted street with narrow eyes. Along with her was a small brigade of Earthborn's finest elite soldiers lead by her siblings Big Mac and Applebloom. She looked around the area while keeping on guard in case of any ambushes. Just because she agreed to meet for a possible truce with House Stormwing, due in large to the selfless acts of Lighting Dust, it didn't mean she had to let her guard down, even with her eye and all.

"Ah got a bad feelin' about all this." spoke Applebloom.

"I'll take that into account, sis..." Nodded the House Leader as several escorts of Stormwing alongside some mercenaries came in, surprisingly lead by familiar ponies that the youngest Apple sister knew.

"Greetings All Watcher Leader Applejack." Called out Scootaloo before looking at the surprised Applebloom. "Hey 'Bloom, long time not seeing each other, ain't that right Sweetie Belle?"

"You said it." remarked said unicorn standing up beside Scootaloo.

The earth pony could only be stunned before rushing in and hugging her former friends with tears of joy falling from their eyes. "Ah never thought Ah'd see you again."

"Tell me about it, Bloomy!" Said Sweetie In the same tone.

Applejack gave a small smile at the scene before it quickly changed to a frown. "If you two are here, then where's the rest?"

"Not only that, but since Lady Sweetie Belle is here that means that Lady Rarity is nearby, am I correct?" Big Mac said in a serious tone.

"That would be correct." Answered the young siren in training. "Our apologies if it offends any of you, but my sister also came after learning of this meeting in order to discuss a possible alliance against other threats such as the Cult, the Everfree and even the Changeling hordes..."

"Oh really now?" Asked the now serious yet wary Apple leader.

"She assures you this is all for the benefit for all parties involved." Answered the princess of Whitegold.

"Well where are they then?"

"At the accorded site of the meeting, we were sent to escort you as well." Scootaloo answered.

"Alright, then lead the way." AJ said while mentally preparing for the worst.

(Later)

"Alright Rainbow, what the hay is going on?!" she asked the pegasus who kept an impassive face. It didn't help the fact that Rarity herself was there watching amused.

"What do you mean?" Asked back the Pegasi.

"You didn't mention anything about HER being here."

"She was a last minute addition that found out about the meeting and I'd rather not have this turn into a bloodbath." she answered with Rarity smiling and Applejack noticing off about the unicorn.

'So far it's the truth...' Thought the frowning earth pony using her truth seeking eye. "Rarity, how in the world did your body fix itself up?"

"Why simply, an old friend of mine fixed my and even Rainbow's conditions." she smiled with Applejack raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of old friend?"

"That would be me, AJ~" sang a vice making her turn and go wide eyed.

"S-Spike?!"

"In the scales." He answered amused while making sure she wouldn't attack.

"But...But how?! Yer suppose to be giant!"

"You May Thank the Crystal Heart for that, AJ."

"Say what now?"

"Just as you heard, Applejack." Sounded the voice of the unicorn leader. "Spike is here to help in a way."

"YOU?! WHAT IN TARTARUS' BLAZES ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she cried out seeing Twilight and glaring at Rainbow. "This is a setup, ain't it?!"

"If you mean a setup on your life and house, no it isn't." Admitted the purple unicorn as the earth pony looked surprised at the fact that she was being truthful. "But it is a set up to fix what's been going on."

"What in tarnation are ya talking about?!"

"This entire stupid fight between best friends." Answered a now scowling Spike. "That and the upcoming threat to this land summoned by all this senseless violence."

"What are you talkin' about?" She questioned, taken aback by the look and tone he had.

"Wendigos." Was all that he said with such brutal honesty that she just stood frozen upon hearing that.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"B-but..."

"Please don't tell me you all didn't even bother to remember the Wendigo tale even with the princesses gone..."

"It's not that! Ah just figured they wouldn't come again."

"AJ, those creatures are drawn to conflict and other negative emotions, and were right now in the middle of the biggest bloody conflict in all of Equestria, so how in the name of all deities out there you DIDN'T think they would come here and freeze everything while we were busy killing each other?!" Answered Spike with a flat face.

"Ah was busy dealin' with this son of a donkey!" she pointed to Rainbow.

"Excuse me, but you started that whole damn conflict!"

"QUIET!" yelled Twilight.

"MAKE ME!"

Her horn glowed before Spike coughed.

"Twilight, knock it off." He said with a sigh. "Besides, it was technically your fault for telling Dash about the rebel threat in Ponyville, which lead to the flooding followed by Earthborn raising flags against Stormwing as a result..."

Applejack glared at him for that.

"Sorry 'bout the reminder, but still we gotta focus on what's important." he cleared his throat. "Unifying all six of you and fixing the mistakes."

"Well, how are ya planning to do that anyway?"

"Simple, the same way I helped these three patch things up." He grinned at that.

"And that would be?"

"By fucking." And with that he quickly took hold of the now shocked Earth pony and took off quickly most of her armor, leaving her exposed to his pleasure.

"H-Hey!" Screamed the now blushing yet angry mare as she tried to get out but failed.

"Relax darling, he knows what he's doing." Spoke Rarity with a perverse look in her face.

"Eep!" She could only squeak in response upon feeling Spike's big breaker on her behind… "W-What in sam hill is that?!"

"My bitchbreaker!" he grinned while turning her head and pressed their lips together.

The mare's eyes widened as she tried to remove her mouth but failed to do so. Spike's tongue worked into her mouth and rubbed against her own making her shudder.

"Make sure to get extra rough." spoke up Rainbow with a smirk. "After all, she's as stubborn as the trees in her family's barn."

Applejack glared at Rainbow before Spike broke the kiss.

"You're right, but just like those trees, the only way to beat her is to BURN IT!"

"Like sam hill Ah'm lettin' ya put THAT in me!"

"Sounds like she prefers it somewhere else, how bold." smirked Rarity.

"Welp, if that's where she wants it, then who am I to deny her~?"

"Wait what?" she blushed before finding herself on all fours.

"Just like you said, get ready to be broken!" he reached down to give her flank a squeeze making her jump with a blush. "Nice and firm."

"S-stop that!" she blushed while letting out a moan.

"And Why should I?"

"Ain't Twilight ever told you about manners?!"

"She did, but long ago." he smiled before moving a claw up to her anus and started poking it. "But you're gonna require a much rougher treatment~!"

"AH!" she jumped with a bright blush. "S-stop it!"

"You sure? I think your butt might appreciate the attention." Chuckled the drake. He rubbed the spot harder before pushing his claw in. "And there we go!"

"AHH!"

"Now that's more like it!" Spike.

Applejack shivered as the claw moved in deeper while feeling her nethers get warm.

"Well, better get to the main show~!"

"Wow, she does like it in the butt!" laughed Rainbow.

"S-shut Uuuuup!" she moaned the more Spike fingered her and her body felt excited.

"Why should I?"

"Aw, she's getting all flustered." Chuckled the Pegasi.

Spike slipped his claw out making Applejack look back.

"W-Why'd ya stop?"

"Because that's what you wanted me to do, isn't it?" The grin and tone in his face showed how much he enjoyed all this.

"Sounds like she's being shy~" sang Rarity.

"Considering how she acts, it's no surprise she's shy around this type of stuff." Twilight remarked.

"Ah can hear you!" she spoke up before feeling Spike's dick touching her ass.

"Then we will hear you squeal like a pig~!" he grunted as he pushed his dick in making the pony jolt with wide eyes.

"A-AAACCKKKGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow! Now you are tight!" Groaned the purple drake upon piercing the tightest hole yet.

Applejack let out a huge moan with the girls seeing some of her juices trickling down her legs.

"Well, it seems she's that kind of mare that enjoys stuff like this after all!" chuckled Rarity as Spike pushed in deeper making Applejack stick her tongue out and her spine tingle. "If you think that's hard now, then just wait until he breeds you as well, darling~!"

The mare didn't listen and groaned when Spike began to slowly move back and forth.

"Fuck! I wished I could...have done this so Long AGO!" he growled pushing in over and over. "Now you better Take It ALL!

"Ah! Ah! AH! AH!"

And so the moans and grunts of both pony and dragon were only heard around the room. The others watched with satisfaction while Rainbow noticed Rarity's hind legs rubbing together.

"Geez, you're that desperate for him too, huh?" Chuckled the rainbow maned mare. "How the roles have swapped so much!"

"Oh shush darling and let me enjoy the show."

"Besides you're one to talk."

"Eh shut up."

And with that they continued to watch the breaking of the fourth element bearer.

"Come on, really shake that flank!"

"A-AAAAHHHHH!" she moaned with the dick moving faster in her anus.

"Damn...I'm getting there..." he grunted while slapping her flank. "Get ready to take it all!"

"A-AHHHH!"

And with that scream, the dragon all but roared as he came inside that ass, filling it to the brim. "TAKE IT ALL IN!"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she moaned with her juices gushing out all over the floor feeling the hot seed.

"There we go..." he smiled while Applejack panted with a dazed look. "So How was it? Willing to listen to us now?"

"Ah...ah...ah...f...fine..." Finally relented the now defeated mare.

"Good."

(Later)

"Four down, and just two to go..." he smiled with Applejack rubbing her rear with the other three silent and smiling making her frown.

"One of you says one word, and Ah'll string ya up by yer tails."

"It's alright darling, we all were there in your place before." Rarity answered with a smile. "Especially Rainbow Dash, she managed to take him far more, so I guess you could say she made him work for it, or she just couldn't stop even if she could."

"H-hey! ...Well, it IS true..." she huffed making the others chuckle. "Then this means Fluttershy is next, right?"

"What about Pinkie?" asked Spike.

"Darling, we all know that's not possible." spoke Rarity shaking her head.

"Actually there is a way, but it would require to find Fluttershy first..."

"Which is?"

"To reunite all the elements willingly."

"Well it's gonna be trickier than getting us together." AJ told him. "And how in blazes are we even gonna find Fluttershy Anyway?"

"By checking the last place she was seen at." He answered. "The Everfree forest..."

"Wow, deja vu anypony?" remarked Rainbow.

"Tell me about it." Chuckled back Twilight.

(Later)

The group stood at the entrance of the forest with their armies right behind them.

"I can't believe we're going to do this..." Admitted Rarity.

"We could always burn the forest down." suggested Rainbow with a smirk.

"Tempting Rainbow, I'll admit but unfortunately that would put us at odds with Fluttershy, which we cannot have...yet." Answered AJ seriously.

"If she has chosen to be more of an animal, we could lure her out." spoke Twilight. "With some bait."

"What kind of bait, Twilight dear?" Asked the other unicorn.

"Someone who might get through to her, or pique her interest, the same one who got to all of us." She answered while looking at Spike.

"Me?"

"Sounds good to me." spoke Applejack. "You want fresh mare flank? Well there ya go."

"B-but I-"

"Sounds like a perfect plan." smiled Rarity.

At that the drake could only sigh, hoping that things didn't end up going straight to Space Mexico.

(Later)

"Of course she had to be deep in the bloody forest..." Groaned the drake as he remembered barely escaping from those damn giant birds that were after him. He trekked down the center of the place with it being far bigger than he remembered. "Fluttershy? Hello?" He called out but got no apparent answer, making him sigh. "This might be harder than I thought."

But then his instincts practically yelled in his head "DODGE!", which he did, barely avoiding several wood spikes launched at where he stood and before he knew it he found himself surrounded by several ponies, zebras and wild beasts. "Um...hey there?" He awkwardly tried to say only to get several spears pointing at his throat.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this area?" Demanded the leader, a Zebra Druid by the look of things.

"A friendly visit?" He tried to joke, but got the spears getting closer to him.

"Talk!" Scowled the Leader.

"Alright look, I came to talk to your leader face to face." Explained the purple dragon while raising his arms in peace.

"Nice try, but we won't fall for it dragon."

"Please, we don't have to resort to this!"

"Then turn around and leave."

"Sorry, but I can't..." He frowned before his eyes shone darkly. "Now I'm warning you, either you guide me to your leader or else..."

That just made them get ready to impale him on their spears.

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you..." He sighed before roaring like a TRUE dragon, said roar echoing through the whole land and terrifying the Everfree troops. He lashed out and knocked spears away before lunging out and tackled some of the troops down.

Soon enough every troop member and Beast was knocked out by the dragon, who sighed as more troops and druids came in this time lead by a certain zebra that Spike recognized quickly and vice versa.

"Hello Zecora."

"I would like to say the same, but this moment is not one where such thing can be proclaim." Admitted the zebra.

"I came to speak with Fluttershy, not cause a fight. I need to tell her something." He said seriously as the zebra hummed in thought.

"And what pray tell, is the thing you wish to sell?"

"A way to end this damn war once and for all..." he smiled. "And it requires her assistance."

This surprised everyone before many narrowed their eyes as the Druid thought some more about it.

"If not, I might just have to keep fighting."

"Very well then, follow this way to the den." she turned and started walking before Spike was lead there with the other troops around him.

"Thanks a lot, Zecora." He said honestly despite the situation, getting a small smile from her. 'I just hope Fluttershy's easy to talk to.' He thought as he walked with the others.

(Later)

Eventually they reached what looked like a small village. Spike was inwardly surprised at how peaceful it looked like, that is if you left the multiple beasts roaming around and sentient plants alone. It had numerous grass huts with long wooden fenced off areas with numerous ponies armed. And that's without adding the other races ranging from Zebras to Gryphons to even Hydras!

"Wow, you've got the whole collection here." He chuckled amused despite the situation.

"Follow me close, or you may light someone's fuse." Warned Zecora serious as they arrived at the biggest hut.

"Relax, I got this." He told her as they walked inside and saw Lady Fluttershy herself with her faithful bodyguard Iron Will. 'Bingo.' He thought as she looked at him with brief surprise before her look got serious again.

"How are you here? Shouldn't you be under that mare's castle?" She asked seriously with a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes. "Albeit I'll admit there is one small part of me that is glad to see you act free..."

"Good to see you too Fluttershy." He told her with a bittersweet smile on his face. "I came here to talk to you about something important. It involves the other groups."

The Pegasi looked surprised for a moment before her look got serious again. "While that sounds surprising, why should I listen to what you have to say about that?"

"Because it'll save you and your tribe lots of trouble." He answered deadly serious.

"Explain."

"One word, wendigos."

Now THAT froze everyone up before the leader asked in a serious yet nervous voice "Are you SURE about this?"

"Absolutely." He confirmed. "And if we don't get all element bearers together as well as all of Equestria, we won't survive when Winter arrives..."

That got the others to mutter to each other with Fluttershy not as worried.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, meaning you have to patch things up." He told her seriously even as Iron Will had his axe near his neck. "So unless you want the entire forest frozen to the brim by those damn ghosts, I suggest you to do as I suggested and join forces with the others."

"I smell a trap." frowned the minotaur.

"I assure you that there is no trap." Sighed the drake.

"Prove it!" Scowled the Minotaur.

"Look, I'm getting tired of repeating myself, so you can either take it as the truth, or everything and everypony you care about will die. Not by me, but by wendigos. It's all a matter of time, wanna try your chances against them?" Scowled the drake with a serious tone.

"Very well, I accept, on one condition."

"Name it."

"You must defeat my champion in order to prove your strength."

"Alright, I'll do it." He answered determined. "Bring it on."

"Very well, Iron Will if you must..."

"Yes ma'am."

"So will we fight here or outside?"

"Here is fine."

And with that the Minotaur surged forward to smash his ax onto the dragon and end that battle at once!

Spike narrowed his eyes before spewing out flames.

This the personal bodyguard was forced to stop and dodge to the side in order to avoid the flames. Spike swung his tail out though. But the Minotaur grabbed it and tried to smash him to the ground, yet he was unable to make him move even one inch!

"Ha, sorry, but I'm not that weak." Chuckled back the drake before sending him flying.

Iron Will went crashing through the wall making the others watching it go silent.

"So that's it? While kinda disappointed I hope I proved how strong I am, Lady Fluttershy."

"Yes, you have." Admitted the leader of House Everfree in an even tone.

"Great, then may I suggest we make it official with something extra?"

"What is it?"

"It involves a little privacy, just you and me."

That got her suspicious but then again they were in her turf and if he tried anything she could simply crush him or call up for back up at worst. "Very well, but no funny business."

"I promise." He said while inwardly he was filled with such joy upon seeing his plan almost complete!

The others slowly left the room with Spike locking it behind them.

"So, what is this 'extra' thing you feel is necessary?" Asked the leader of Everfree curiously.

"You and me mate." He grinned as he appeared in front of her with a predating look that got her frozen in place. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up against his chest while rubbing her mane.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" she blushed with her antennae standing up.

"You and me, mating, now, how about it?" He practically growled.

"W-What?" she squeaked.

"You heard me, I'm going to breed you into submission so that you will follow my orders alongside the others." he grinned before pressing their lips together. 'Hmmm, surprisingly tastes like honey...' He thought into the kiss.

Fluttershy blushed before wrapping her hooves around his neck along with her tail to his catching him off guard. After all, it has been to long since she had some, and with such a prime alpha material like Spike right now, why would she waste that chance?

'Damn, she's horny.' thought Spike before feeling her tongue with his dick rising out. 'Wonder how long she went without the D?' Before he knew it she pushed him on his back and rolled their tongues together.

"What makes you think I'll submit that easily~?" she smirked breaking the kiss with her flank touching his dick. "I'm not that easy to break as you think~"

"Heh, we'll see about that, my dear~!" he smirked while giving her flank a squeeze. "After all I have taken down most of the others this way."

"Oh really now?" She asked with a smirk despite the surprise she felt. "What were they like?"

"You'll find out soon enough~!" he grinned while grinding his dick against her legs making her smirk.

"I can't wait for that~!" she smirked before reaching down to rub the dick with her hooves. "Oh my~! What a big boy you are~!"

"Damn straight I am." Laughed with pride as he touched the well developed ass and legs of the mare.

"Care to see if you can handle me? I know how to tame any creature, ANY."

"Now That's something I'm looking forward to see~!" he grinned before lifting her up and rubbed his dick against her hole which was already wet. "Hopefully you won't break before then~!"

"Try me lizard." Dared the leader of Everfree with a feral grin of her own.

"Oh you asked for it."

And with that the wild leader pierced herself on the big shaft that soon reached to her womb!

"Ooooh yeeees!" Both drake and pony groaned upon feeling the former's shaft pierce the latter's insides.

The dick stretched her open after so long with Spike grunting from the strong grip.

"Holy fuck! What a s-strong grip!" Groaned the purple dragon. "T-Try not to break it off."

"W-we'll see about that, big boy~!" she smirked while moving her flank up and down the dick without loosening her hold. "Is that all or will I actually end up taming you just like that?"

"Ha! I'm not going down like a virgin." He chuckled darkly as he increased his dick size.

Fluttershy's eyes widened before letting out a weird buzzing sound with her wings twitching.

"So how is this now, milady~?" he teased before suddenly feeling her flank move up and down his dick harder catching him off guard.

"Y-you think you're the only BIG c-cock I had to deal with?!" she smirked. "I've had to deal with a hydra!"

"So how big was that one?" He asked curious as a wicked idea formed on his mind.

"Bigger than this!"

"Oh but by how much~?" he teased before slamming up into her harder. "Perhaps I should make this even bigger?"

"Go ahead and try!" Dared the excited Leader.

"Alright, you asked for it." He chuckled before making his dick big enough to surpass the mentioned Hydra!

"AHHHHH!" Gasped the now wide eyed mare.

"Ha! How's it feel now!" Laughed in triumph the dragon.

"SO BIG!" Gasped with an ahegao look the formerly Shy Pegasi.

"That's right, and it's all yours." Said the drake in a victorious tone as they continued their mating.

"Good! Give it to me!"

"Only if you surrender to me~!" he sang before she grabbed his face and saw her look him dead in the eye with a snarl and glare.

"I said GIVE IT TO ME!"

But what she didn't expect was for him to grab her face with his claw!

"THEN SUBMIT!"

"NEVER!"

"Then I'll just stop..." And with that he stopped moving and kept the mare in place by holding her with his claws.

"HEY!"

"You heard me, either swear loyalty or I'll leave you like this!" he threatened getting an angry buzz from her. "So what will it be?!"

"Fine! Then I'll just have to show you why I'm leader." And with that she manipulated her insides in order to wring him out even like that.

Spike went wide eyed making him groan with his dick feeling like it was being massaged. "Clever girl..." He managed to groan out.

"Now then, FUCK! ME!"

"Fine fine." he sighed reluctantly. "Just agree to help us, alright?"

"I'll decide after we're done, now less talk and more fuck!"

'No wonder she's called the beast by all those guys...' he thought as she resumed bouncing on his dick which began to twitch. "Ugh, gonna cum soon..."

"Then do it!" Roared the mare wanting to just come like him.

He let out his own roar before his sperm shot up into her.

"HELL YES~!" Fluttershy. she screamed out with a loud buzz that made everypony and creature nearby turn their heads.

"Damn..." Could only gasp the wide eyed drake as he finished of releasing his load inside her. He panted while feeling her insides grip tightly as she hummed. "So...will you help us?"

"I'm not done yet." she grinned with lust."

'Shit.'

(Later)

Spike panted and tried dragging himself out of the cottage while looking dazed. "Thank...Celestia..."

"I'M NOT DONE!"

'...Oh well, I'll go down like any man would...' he thought before getting dragged back in.

(Later)

Spike groaned while Fluttershy smiled and patted his head.

"Good boy~! I needed that~!"

"Ugh...I can't feel my crotch..." He groaned before chuckling weakly. "Still...worth it..."

"Now that I feel satisfied, I'll help them, but one move to destroy my home or betray me, and I won't show mercy." She told him in a tone that showed how serious she was.

"You got it...night night."

(Later)

"So Fluttershy's onboard with us, but it was exhausting." Admitted the dragon to the other leaders with the mentioned mare at his side.

"How? It should have been easy." remarked Rainbow.

"To make a long story short, I awoke a beast that was suppressed for years..." he muttered with a shiver. "I don't want to talk about it."

"How did you do it?" Asked an astonished Rainbow to her former friend.

"Let's just say I managed to keep him going." She said with a smile of bliss.

"Oh! Impressive darling, I didn't know you had it in you." Congratulated the surprised unicorn.

"That just leaves one pony." spoke Twilight.

"Yeah, but how will we even get her? Especially because, ya know, SHE'S DEAD!" Finished with a scowl the Earthborn Leader.

"My guess is that if the crystal heart can somehow give Spike a smaller body, who's to say it couldn't revive her?" asked Rainbow.

"Exactly, but for that we'll also need the help of the other elements as well." Followed the mentioned drake seriously.

"Looks like we've got a trip." Deadpanned Rainbow since she knew that their next destination was going to be a pain in the rear.

(Later)

"So any idea where the main base of that creepy cult is?" Asked the rainbow maned Pegasi.

"According to rumors we should be a few miles from their last sighting." Answered a serious looking Twilight.

"At least we got pony power with us." remarked Applejack.

"Heh, that bring back memories..." Sighed Rarity. "Times when things were simpler."

"Tell me 'bout it...Hopefully soon enough we'll be able to start going back to those times..." Sighed Applejack.

"Provided we can find Pinkie." Reminded Fluttershy. "Or more specific, her corpse..."

Eventually though the group came upon a sight.

"Damn it all..." Frowned Rainbow as she and the others witnessed the ruins of the flooded town that was once ponyville. "Before you say anything, I am sorry."

"No, it's alright, it was my fault in the end, as well as most things..." Answered Twilight in a downed tone.

"Cheer up though Darling, once we find Pinkie and patch everything up, we can get to work on putting this behind us, although it will be tricky." remarked Rarity.

"Indeed, but hopefully future generations won't have to suffer for our mistakes..." Applejack Sighed.

They walked past the ruins of the houses with Spike getting a chilling feeling.

'Calm down, there is only one mare left, and you got the rest of the leaders with you...' Thought the dragon trying to calm himself down.

"Anypony sense that?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, something's not right..." Frowned the Earthpony.

All of them and their armies stopped and looked around.

"Just to make sure let's try attacking down below..." Suggested Spike as he remembered many stories of said beings raising from the ground.

"Works for me." spoke Rainbow.

"Me too." Rarity agreed.

All of them looked at the ground ready. And as soon as they thought nothing would happen, all Tartarus broke up loose!

Numerous hooves burst from the ground and tried grabbing at the armies.

"CRAPBASKETS! MOVE PEOPLE, MOVE!" Roared the now cursing Pegasi Leader Of Stormwing.

They moved to avoid them with some of the unicorns trying to blast at them.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" Roared Applejack as she smashed several zombies with her war hammer, getting similar shouts and cheers from the army.

Spike inhaled and let out a large flame. Said flames quickly grew and burned to death most of its victims, not even leaving ashes!

Fluttershy whistled before a manticore ran over and started tearing the zombie hooves apart. "Be careful sweetie, don't let them bite you!" She screamed at the said beast like a worried mother.

Twilight and Rarity formed a barrier with their armies blasting at the hooves.

"I knew that this Cult would be a problem, but I never thought it would be THIS bad!" Gasped the Whitegold Leader.

"Just keep blasting!" Twilight yelled.

They kept up the attack with Spike getting grabbed around the feet.

"Nope! I know where this is going and I don't want in!" He growled as he burned below and tried to get out. But that's when he felt the ground start giving out under him. "Dagnabbit!" He could only curse as the ground broke and he fell down!

"Spike!" Screamed the mare's as they saw him fall down and renewed their offense against the zombie and crazed clown forks with more rage.

(With Spike)

"OW!" Groaned the drake as he barely managed to land on his feet after burning the remaining zombies that grabbed him. "Well fuck, better find a way out..." he looked around the dark area and let out some flames to light it up. But then he froze up at the sight before him. "What the hell?" He could only gasp upon witnessing the lake where there were MANY clones of the Laughing Mare on land and even getting out with a giant version of Gummy protecting Pinkie's corpse. "This is bigger and more than I expected." He admitted in a worried tone.

The clones looked at them with crooked grins before they started running. "FUN! FUN! FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!" They chanted.

Spike inhaled and let out a big flame. Said flames ended up melting or destroying most of the clones, but it was still not enough.

"FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!"

"FUCK DAMN IT! FUCK THIS LAKE!" Roared in fury the drake before seeing how the clones were created from the original body that was guarded by the mutant alligator. 'I need to cut them off from their source!'

And with that thought he quickly blasted with fire as many as he could, opening a path until he was able to enter the lake.

"FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!" called a few who jumped over and started climbing on him.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" He cursed as he flared a fire Aura around him, burning the clones nearby as he tried to reach the original body. "I'm not here for fun!"

And with that final scream he jumped forward only to barely avoid being eaten alive by the now furious alligator.

"Out of the way!" He growled as he barely held open the now razor tooth filled mouth of the beast.

It gave a snarl and bit down harder while any of the clones ran over and started jumping on him again.

"Fuck it! Sorry Gummy but this war ends NOW!" he grunted before exhaling flames into his mouth.

With that the Alligator was forced to throw him away yet the purple dragon managed to land on the sarcophagus.

"Ah ha!" He shouted in triumph as he picked up the body of his old friend gently despite the situation.

"FUN FUN FUN FUN!"

"FUCK YOUR FUN!" He roared as he tried to think of a way out of the cave, only to feel 2 things growing out of his back. "Huh? What's going on now?" He gasped before feeling how those 2 things got out of his back and extended, being revealed to be a pair of dragon wings! "Oh Tartarus yeah!" He laughed in joy before flying away as fast and far as he could while carrying the corpse and the Element of Harmony. He zoomed up into the hole making his friends go wide eyed. "Hey girls, sorry for being so late!" He barely managed to answer upon arriving to their side before the clones followed to the surface as well!

"FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!"

"...It's like every nightmare I've ever had fused into one, cloned itself, f***ed the clone and then made THOSE!" Shouted out a now horrified Rainbow at what she witnessed.

"That is...terrifyingly accurate!" Admitted Applejack in a similar tone.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" ordered Twilight.

"KILL THEM ALL WITH FIRE!" Supported Rarity.

The unicorns rushed to fire flame spells with the clones laughing as they burned.

"We need to find a way to destroy the lake!" Yelled Spike.

"I'm on it!" called Twilight. "Just give me some time!"

"We're all out of time!" called Applejack.

"Just try to do so! This spell requires a lot of concentration otherwise we're all dead!" she spoke with her horn glowing due to her focus.

"Alright, but 'ya better know what you're doing!" called Applejack swinging her hammer harder while a hydra stamped on several clones.

With that the unicorn focused deeply while calling out all the magical power she could muster until finally shooting the spell from her horn into the sky and soon enough-

CRACK! FWHOOOSH!

A pillar of flames came down and crashed into the clones.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Causing a huge explosion making everyone there get knocked back.

"It seems the rumors of Twilight being able to summon Tartarus were indeed true after all..." Barely managed to say a wide eyed Rarity at the sight before her.

"Glad we're on her side." muttered Rainbow.

"Please tell me she can only do that once..." Mumbled out AJ.

"I hope so." spoke Rarity.

"Agreed." Mumbled out Fluttershy.

Eventually the flames stopped with Twilight panting.

"Buck, that...spell takes...out a l-lot Of me..." Admitted the mare while panting.

"You gonna live?" asked Spike.

"Definitely..." she panted while noticing Pinkie's body in his arms. "What...about...her?"

"We must go to the Crystal Heart and use it alongside the elements to undo her death." Explained seriously the dragon.

"Then let's get going."

(Later)

The group managed to reach the Crystal Empire while all six wore their elements and Spike carried Pinkie.

"Will this really work Spikey-Wikey?" Asked a worried Rarity.

"It's the best thing we have to try." He answered as they reached where the Crystal Heart was kept in. He set her down and stepped back. "Alright, it's all on your girls." And so he sat down as the group of reforged comrades stood around the mare's body.

"Alright girls, let's give it all we got." Twilight told them determined almost looking like her younger self. "Just don't lose focus."

The rest nodded as they felt a certain magic not felt in ages and let it out on Pinkie's body alongside the Crystal Heart.

Her body glowed while their own eyes did with Spike watching closely. Soon a Rainbow glow covered the body before it dissipated, showing a now unconscious yet alive Pinkie Pie.

They all smiled and moved over with said pony grumbling since she was mumbling.

"It worked..." Barely managed to gasp AJ.

"Oh dear...I feel faint.." Admitted Rarity while wiping her own tears.

"Damn." muttered Rainbow.

"Truly worth the trouble..." Spike softly Fluttershy.

"Pinkie? Pinkie." spoke Twilight.

"Hmmm...Five more minutes Please..." Mumbled out the still sleeping mare.

"Try grabbing her flank." whispered Spike. "Which reminds me-NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT-DAMN IT!" Grumbled our the Earth Pony. She walked over to Pinkie and moved her hoof down before giving Pinkie's flank a tap.

WHAP!

"BUCK DAMN IT!" she yelled waking up and punching Rainbow in the chest making her cough and fall down. "Oh, sorry Dashie, just had an awful nightmare." she smiled yawning and stretched before blinking and looked around. "Hey wait a second...something's off."

The rest gulped at that, hoping that the party mare didn't had a psychotic breakdown upon remembering all the atrocities caused by the war.

"HOLY MOLY!" She yelled, making everyone fear for the worst. "YOU GUYS LOOK WEIRD!"

'THAT'S WHAT BOTHERS HER?!' They all thought with a sweat drop.

"Also, where am I?!" She asked while looking around.

"The crystal empire." Answered a nervous Twilight.

"What?!"

(One explanation later)

"Wowzie zowie!" Could only say the wide eyed pink mare. "I was dead?!"

"Sadly yes." Rainbow Answered while Twilight looked away ashamed.

She looked at herself and poked around. "I feel perfectly fine."

"Thanks to the elements and the Crystal Heart." Sighed Spike In relief.

"And you had sex?!"

"Please don't scream that out loud!" Quickly hushed the blushing AJ.

"But it's the truth!"

"Let's just leave that asíde and focus on what's important..." Spike interrupted. "You being alive and all of us having a chance to fix things."

"And don't forget the sex as well!"

"What?"

"You heard me, since you all had a round with Spikey Wikey, I should have one as well!"

"...really?" Barely managed to gasp the drake in disbelief.

"Of course! Do you know how long it's been since I last cut loose?" She asked back. "Besides it's only fair I get a go with him!"

"You wanna fuck him right after coming back to life? Not go around and see things for yourself?" Asked a confused Rainbow Dash.

"Well duh, wasn't I clear?" Giggled the pink earth pony. "Now come on Spike, let's see what you're packing!"

"Not here. At least wait until we get to a building."

"But I thought you were into them watching."

"Let's just say I'm working my way to that." he joked making the others blush.

(Later)

"Come on Spike, show me a good time." Giggled a perverse looking Pinkie.

"Relax, we're not going anywhere." Chuckled Spike as they were both alone on the room. "So who makes the first-mmm?!" He couldn't even finish before Pinkie practically leaped to him and proceeded to all but rape his mouth with her own! 'Never mind.' He mentally sighed as he let himself get swept away by the kiss.

'Wow! His lips are super rough.' Thought an excited Pinkie. She started sliding her tongue while Spike grabbed her flank.

'Sweet, just like all those sweets she made so long ago.'

'Oh my~! He's as rough as his gemstones he ate~!' she thought while licking all across his tongue with a moan.

Soon both of them separated with blushes and grins on their faces.

"Not bad, but I've had better." he mocked.

"Huuummm, you Big bad boy, I'll have to punish you for that~!" she smirked while feeling his dick rub against her legs. "Upupupupupupu~! I can't wait for this~!"

"Just try not to chop it off, Fluttershy was a handful, I don't want my dick pulled off from what yours must feel like." Warned half jokingly, half worried the drake.

"You'll find out~" Giggled some more the pink pony while grinding her intimate parts against his shaft. "Go ahead and give me a ride!"

"Alright alright, geez..." He chuckled amused as he did as told.

She raised her hips before dropping them right all on top of his dick.

"OOOOOOHHHHH FUCK!" they both called out with wide eyes.

"Fuck, and here I thought the others were tight..." he got out before Pinkie began to move her flank up and down without answering. "Quite eager, aren't we?"

"Yupper ruiny!" Laughed an excited Pinkie. "Your dick is ginormous!"

The drake just decided to enjoy the praise and continue to go with the flow. He felt her move up and down his dick without him moving making him grunt. 'Definitely worth all trouble...'

"Oh yeah! No wonder the others joined you? You probably left them limping for days!" Giggled in joy the party planner.

"Fluttershy made me limp out of them all." Admitted the now embarrassed drake.

"Then I'm gonna put you in a cast!" Grinning determined the mare, making him shiver.

'Shit, I just encouraged her.' He thought panicked before sighing resigned. 'Oh well, at least I'll die happy...'

(Timeskip)

'To believe so much had happened...' Sighed the dragon as he rested in his new room in Canterlot, recalling what happened, starting after Pinkie revealed to them how the princesses and even Discord's statue were kidnapped by the Laughing Mare's spirit. Using all the resources they had at their disposal, the friends fought against her who was trying to use the whole mess to create a never ending century of madness.

Unfortunately even after defeating the mad spirit permanently, the princesses were far to gone to be truly saved, and with their dying breath they revealed that the sun and moon had indeed moved by themselves long before they became Alicorns, and only did as told due to Discord's magic at the time messing up the natural cycle and them taking that responsibility until the problem was fixed, which only happened shortly before their abduction, and with that said they transferred their remaining power into the Mane 6, turning them all into Alicorns as they faded into the afterlife.

Recently they had managed to drive the Wendigos and their frozen army away through the combined light of the Equestrian semis combined as one, even other species such as Changelings, Dragons, Gryphons And Hippogryphs, whom joined the cause upon realizing the deadly threat of the frozen spirits, with the restored Elements of Harmony and the Crystal Heart as the main reasons for their victory.

And the six had declared publicly the fight was over and had been getting to work on fixing everything. Thankfully by then most members of the armies had bonded through the combined fights against the Cult and Windigos so they accepted that without much issue, albeit there were some exceptions that lead to some small rebel factions growing up from those that had been too blinded by the Houses' old ways.

Right now though was time for Spike to feel relaxed and happy.

"It's been a tough, long road...but it was all worth the trouble in the end." Sighed the dragon to himself.

Knock knock.

"Yes, Who is it?"

"It's me Spike." Twilight's voice called out from the other side.

"Oh, come on in."

And with that said the new Alicorn went inside, looking more like her younger self all those years ago aside from the wings. "I wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"Eh, kinda bored honestly. You girls are making more progress getting stuff back on track. I'm mostly good for grunt work and stuff, but the armies are taking care of that." He admitted, getting an amused glance from her.

"Don't worry Spike, we'll make sure you can do something. After all, you did play a vital role in helping. If you hadn't changed and 'encouraged' all of us to make up, we'd all probably in worse spots then where we already were." Supported the mare looking at him with sincere gratitude.

"It's true, I rock." he praised himself making her chuckle. "Still, it's good to see that you're all getting along greatly again."

"Although I think the girls are starting to come up with a bit...lewd lately."

"How so?"

"Well Fluttershy seems to be trying to get Rarity into seeing just how fun it is to mate with her 'pets'."

"Oh dear..."

"And Rainbow is trying to prove she can last longer than Applejack."

"And Pinkie?"

"She's been trying to sneak into our rooms for some 'midnight snacking' quote unquote."

"I guess I'll have to deal with them soon enough." he sighed before she walked over near him with a knowing smile. "Still Thanks For telling me about this."

"Don't worry about it, let's just take this moment to unwind." She told him warmly.

"What? Wait...oh! Why didn't you say so?" He groaned out.

"I just did." She replied back amused. She moved onto his lap while he grabbed her flank.

"Even you?"

"Yup." She smirked before kissing him. "Now, gimme some as well!"

'Well I guess a dragon's job is never done.' He thought with a grin as he let himself go with the flow.


	118. Geraldine and Crocker

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Geraldine and Crocker

Series: Fairly Oddparents

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Denzel Crocker got up very early in the morning for this new stunt. 'Please let this trap work, I am going to rip all of my nose hair out in one tug if it fails!'

The trap he laid out featured a giant butterfly net and a device that would duct tape the net shut, and a ball gag to make sure Timmy couldn't wish his fairies free.

"I'm going to block my mind out on just why mother had that lying around. Which I can do once I capture Turner's FAIRY GODPARENTS!" That's when he heard footsteps. 'Here he comes, I'm gonna do it this time!'

He then unleashed the trap! He heard a loud crash and laughed in triumphant.

"CROCKER!"

"Principal Waxelplax?!"

"What is the meaning of-" Then the trap gave her the ball gag.

"Uh, well this is all something I can completely explain."

She then broke out of the net and tape, grabbed the stick that was leftover and then started smacking him with it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Morning Principal Waxelplax." Said Timmy and his 4 friends walking by.

"Morning children, just let me finish disciplining Mr. Crocker, then he can give you your F's." she smiled before she resumed hitting him.

'Why can't he take the hint that it was just a childhood crush?'

'Why does she keep on walking into my traps?'

(Later)

It was lunch time and Crocker got another trap ready. A device that would tie him up, and more tape to close his mouth.

'I hope an adult doesn't walk into this trap, all the tests and the adult test subjects end up being tied in a sexy position.' he thought before ducking behind a trash can as Timmy and his friends walked in. "Yessssss."

"Scuse me children, I forgot to pack a lunch, and realized it's chicken nugget day."

'You gotta be kidding me!' he thought in panic. He got out of the trash cans and started running.

"Psst, I wish Mr. Crocker would slip on a banana peel." Timmy whispered.

Cosmo and Wanda held their wands up which glowed before a banana peel appeared in the teacher's path.

"Whoops!" He slipped and then landed on his back as Principal Waxelplax got captured again.

"Ah! My back!"

"Crockeeeerrr!"

"In horrible pain...but I can still...crawl...away!" He tried to but the principal was already standing in his way, free from the rope and free from the tape. 'Well on the bright side, I get a good look at her panties.'

Waxelplax grabbed a tray and started hitting him with it.

Crocker then started making weird noises as she beat him up.

"Alright! Chicken nuggets, and a show." Said Timmy as he laughed with his friends.

Later...

"This'll be my last trap...please work...PLEASE!"

The trap included a stick, 2 ginger midgets, a contortionist, 5 pounds of explosives, and a gallon of kerosene.

Feel free to comment on how this trap works.

"Okay, Turner is gonna exit school to not be picked up by his stupid father. When he exits that door, FAIRIES!" he grinned while hiding in a bush.

"I refuse to be late for my shows." Cried out Principal Waxelplax.

"Failsafe, activate!" He then threw a cookie, but she caught it and ate it in one gulp. 'Note to self, get more than one cookie.' Thought Crocker as she ran into another one of his traps. "Fiddlesticks!" He was about to run, but Principal Waxelplax was right behind him.

"Do I need to beat you up with a stick, again?"

"If I said you were pretty, you'd go easy on me?"

She then got ready to swing!

"Please no! I'm the one who baked you the cookie you just ate!" Too late, she started beating him with a stick.

"The cookie was good, but I won't forgive you!"

"Ow! Ow! Oooh! Ow!"

Later that night, we see Principal Waxelplax at a chicken restaurant. She was standing in line, waiting for her turn.

'That crazy man, when it's not fairies, he's coming after me.' she thought with a sigh. 'Sometimes that man needs to decide just what it's going to be.'

That's when someone tapped her on the back. She turned and saw.

"Oh Timmy, good afternoon."

"Hey principal Waxelplax, you look like you were doing some serious thinking."

"As a matter of fact I was."

"Great, so while we wait for the big blob over there to make up his mind, let's talk. What's wrong principal?"

"It's your teacher Mr. Crocker. The fairy obsessed man really wants me. I draw the line at fairy obsession."

"Why not take him?"

"Why would you want me to go with a crazy guy?"

"Well, why not make it a project? I heard some girlfriends see a crazy boyfriend as a project to fix."

"Hmm, that is true."

"I heard from Crocker's mom that you 2 actually were together when you were kids, guess his fairy obsession never killed off his obsession for you." Timmy lied.

"You're right, if I'm just as important to him as fairies, then I might as well give him a chance."

"Try and surprise him."

"Oh trust me Timmy, I'll surprise him."

"Hey, can you order some chicken already ma'am? You're holding up the line."

"Don't rush me!"

Later that night...a knocking came to the Crocker residence.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." Said Crocker's mom. She opened the door.

"Hey there Mrs. Crocker, hope I'm not disturbing your sleep."

"Oh, why if it isn't Geraldine." She said with a smile. "Looking beautiful, are you finally here to fire Denzel?"

"Not quite."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Are you ready to witness a loser finally find love?"

"You mean...you want my Denzel?"

"That IS my plan."

"In that case, please come in and fuck him so hard that he forgets about fairies."

'Wow, who knew it would be that easy to get her approval?' She thought. 'Then again, this is Denzel we're talking about.' She then walked in, disgusted by the place.

"Please excuse the mess, I'm busy having a life."

"Completely understandable."

That's when they made it to his room.

"Denzel! There's a nice lady here to see you."

"There's no way a nice lady is here to see me, unless they're from the Looney Bin!"

"Denzel! Let me in!"

"Geraldine?"

"Hello Denzel, I wanna talk."

"Of course, come right inside."

She walked into his room as Crocker's mom ran to her own room.

'I hope she didn't bring a condom, I want him to be a dad so he'll have more to worry about instead of fairies.'

"Denzel...you're a crazy man, but I've noticed something. Even though your life is all fairies, fairies and more fairies, you still come after me from time to time."

"What?"

"Don't pretend, you're still in love with me after all these years."

"Well..."

"And I'm here to say, yes."

"Come again?"

That's when she wrapped her arms around him, giving Crocker a hug. He looked shock before slowly hugging her back. 'I-is this what happiness is?' He thought. 'It feels so soft and warm.'

"So Denzel, wanna go to my place? I'd rather not do it in this filthy house."

"Absolutely!"

That's when she swept him off his feet and carried him back to her car. "Hold on tight."

Crocker then made some of his Crocker noises as they exited his house.

When they made it to Waxelplax's house, Crocker slapped her ass as he chased her up the stairs.

"Oh! Someone's getting fresh already."

"What can I say? I'm not attractive, so trying to find a date is pretty hard."

"Well what would you rate me on?"

"If I say ten will you let me do anything?"

She nodded.

"Then I'd rate you on 10 for your giant butt alone."

"Oh you flatterer." She then opened the door to her room while Crocker was unbuttoning his shirt Her room wasn't much to look at, blue walls, a bed, and a patched ceiling and patched wall.

"What's with the holes?"

"Remember your sudden alien obsession?"

"Oh...right..."

"Speaking of which, if you wanna pay me back for those, you better give it your all."

"I may be as skinny as a skeleton, but I'll give you a good boning." He said as he pulled his pants down.

"Are we seriously gonna read an ugly getting laid?" Said the reader.

Oh shut up, at least this time the ugly bastard genre porn is consented.

"Fair point."

"Now sit on the bed and watch me strip."

"Why of course Geraldine." He sat down, pants around legs, boner pushing against his undies.

'My first strip tease!' They thought, hearts racing as she pulled her skirt down and then unbuttoned her shirt. 'I just hope he/she isn't disappointed.'

She then undid her bra, allowing her giants to fall. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, we're around the same age, it's natural for them to start sagging. Doesn't matter though, guys still love 'em big." he grinned while his boner shot straight up at full mass. 'My first real naked breasts!'

"Let's see if your friend down there looks just as good." she reached down and grabbed his dick before letting out a gasp. "Oh my goodness!"

"What's wrong? Am I a disappointment? Are thinking what mother thinks now that you've seen my magic wand?"

"No, it's just...so big."

"It is? Thank goodness, now all of those mean rumors about me in the teacher's lounge can finally stop."

"Sorry for starting them by the way."

He slumped hearing that with his dick doing the same.

"Come-on, now that I'm seeing the truth, I'll tell them I was wrong." she reassured while patting his back. "If it helps, it looks almost as long as my arm."

"Speaking of arms..."

"I'll jack you off."

"Yes!" His dick got back up and then she wrapped her fingers around it.

'Alright, been a while, so let's take things slow Geraldine.' She rubbed her hands up and down his shaft, looking at him with loving eyes.

"Mmmh, you've got a good grip when my neck isn't around your hands."

"Why thank you, I try to work out my fingers too."

"I can feel that." Crocker moaned. 'Please don't lose it! Don't lose the only pride you have left!'

She then started licking the tip. Crocker jumped and nearly flew up to the ceiling. "You really need to unwind, Denzel."

"Sorry."

That's when she decided to put his dick between her huge chest. She held them there with Crocker groaning as she giggled. "How do they feel?"

"Like velvet."

"Well care to feel even better?"

"Yes, make my magic wand coat you." he groaned before she started to rub the dick up and down with her tits.

'I hope it's not too late, if we can have a kid, hopefully he'll be more distracted to not care about fairies.' She then licked the tip even faster now.

"Ooh! Feeling a woman's tongue down there is amazing!" He then started thrusting upwards. The warm tits smothering his dick was getting him more horny. "G-geraldine." He moaned.

"Relax Crocker, just try to hold out."

"I-I'm trying, but this is my first time."

"Then I guess I should do this." she winked before licking the tip without stopping.

"I-I-I-I'm...CUMMING!"

"Hold it in!"

He simply couldn't as his dick painted her face. "Sorry Geraldine...I told you this was my first." he panted while feeling amazing.

"Well I suppose this would happen for any man's first." She shrugged off. "Let's just see if you'll last longer for the main event."

"But your face is all messy."

"Just get the tissue box on the side table."

He did so and used a tissue to wipe her face. "There we go, all clean."

"Great, now give my chest a firm squeeze as you hump me."

"Yes ma'am."

She laid on her back, legs spread wide as Crocker grabbed her chest hard, and then with no hesitation, thrusted into her pussy. "Oh my! No need to rush!" She moaned.

"I can't help when I'm with a woman who's as big and beautiful as you." he groaned while stunned at the snug and warm insides. He squeezed her chest harder. 'I can't believe these jugs are real and I'm claiming them.' He thought before thrusting faster.

"Oh! Ah! Oh my!" She moaned, before being silenced by Crocker's kiss. Principal Waxelplax kissed back, while pulling him closer.

'Kissing AND fucking? This is the greatest time of my life!' That made him harder as he thrusted faster. 'I might explode any second!' Thought Crocker as he squeezed her chest harder.

'Oh yes! It's been too long since I had a big dick in me!'

Crocker then pulled back from the kiss. "Geraldine, I'm gonna pull out."

"That won't be necessary." She said, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What? But if I explode you might get a baby."

"So what? Our day jobs include being around children, what's the harm in raising one?"

"You have a good point actually." he remarked before grunting as he felt his sperm start shooting into her.

Both moaned loudly.

"Sounds like a rooster dying." Said a guy who just robbed the house next door.

"Oh Denzel!"

"GERALDINE!"

"Yep, definitely a dying rooster."

A few minutes later we see them lying next to each other.

"You know...this was actually better than...fairies."

"I...knew...You would say that." She then cuddled him.

"You wanna get married or is that going a bit fast?"

"If I get pregnant, we'll get married, but if not, that's when we take it slow."

"Yes ma'am."

"Also, at school, could you give Timmy an A for telling me to go after you?"

"What? But he's terrible! His homework grades are proof enough."

Oh, sorry for some reason my principals have been using the last name so I kinda forgot.

"And here's why you lost your virginity."

"Rrrrrgh, good point."

"Great, goodnight."

They then kissed before going to sleep. The next day, we see them entering the school while holding hands.

Francis was busy giving Sanjay and AJ wedgies. "Haha, yeah keep dropping mon-" his bullying was stopped as he took notice of Crocker and Geraldine holding hands.

"Hey, what happened? What could've caused you to stop..." AJ and Sanjay then saw it as well, all 3 boys being the 1st to witness the new couple as the elastics from their undies finally ripped off. They then got up.

"This is scientifically improbable." Gasped AJ.

"Crocker getting a girlfriend?" Gasped Sanjay. "That's as impossible as me getting a date with Timmy."

"Aw man, they can get together but not me? Why me!" cried out Elmer with his boil laughing sinisterly in his mind.

"Whoa...so the story of hideous creatures finding true love weren't just fairy tales!?" Gasped Trixie.

'That should be me and Timmy holding hands, making everyone gasp.' Thought Tootie and Veronica.

'Cool, but I wonder if me and Vicky can have the same kind of romance between a hot red head and ugly monster and have everyone be okay with that.' Thought Mark.

"Woah, I think I'm gonna heave." groaned Chad with Tad covering his mouth.

"This disgusting sweetness is rotting my teeth." Said Wendell. "And if it's rotting yours, please come to my dad's dental office where your teeth will get yanked and ripped out."

They then made it to Crocker's classroom.

"See yah later tonight for more?" Said Crocker.

"Lots more." They kissed and then Crocker skipped happily to his desk.

"Can you believe Crocker got happy without causing us any pain?" Chester whispered.

"Nope, it's a totally new and I hope it means he has mercy on us." Said Timmy as he winked to Cosmo Wanda and Poof who were a paper, pencil and eraser.

"I can't believe you did it without using any magic, sport." Said Wanda.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna screw up again and try using an arrow from Cupid." spoke Cosmo.

"Ah, Good morning Timmy Turner, I heard you made my love life possible." Crocker greeted him. "You know what that means?"

"D minus?"

He shook his head no.

"C plus?"

Shook his head again.

"B?"

"An A." he smiled holding it making the class gasp in horror.

"2 miracles in one day!?" Gasped Chester. "Why isn't anyone calling the news?"

'They think that's a miracle, wait till the surprise assembly when Geraldine reveals that she's pregnant.' Thought Crocker before getting today's lesson started.


	119. Logan and Luan

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Logan and Luan

Series: Loud House

Author's Note: Ok, so let me make this clear. I did say that the chapter with Geo and Luna was gonna be the only time I would do a chapter involving my friend's oc and a canon character, but due to certain circumstances, I'm willing to bend it for these two due to reasons I won't say, but when the dude who wanted this to happen when that chapter came out reads this, I wanna say this. I can't say I've had to deal with your daily life, but what I can say is this. It's something no one should have to deal with, and I might have helped with making things worse. I'm not doing this out of pity, but because I do want to help cheer you up. Granted through our talks it may not seem that way, I CAN still feel for others and hope this chapter perks you up. But let me make this clear, it doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly accept offers from so many other ocs, so anyone reading this getting any ideas, stop right there. This series is posted by me and worked on with other writers, and I'm not going to litter it with random ocs that people come up with on the spot. At least with Geo and Logan, these two are well known on Geo Soul's stories, which I recommend checking out. Anyways, this chapter will make sense if you know about them and the adventures they go through. Once more, hope this cheers you up when you get the chance to read it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

*CRASH!*

"Not again!" Lisa exclaimed as Smoke filled the House making her cough. "At this rate the home will be blown to bits." She muttered to herself as she wrote down some calculations when suddenly.

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO FUCK YOU BITCH!"

Lisa jumped and turned her head. "What in Einstein's ghost?" In the Hallway she saw Logan stomping down the hall and into the attic. 'Seems like those two are at it again.' She thought as Luan slammed her door and walked with an Angry Yell. "What is it this time?"

"That stupid ASSHOLE! Banned April fools Day!"

"LOGAN DID WHAT!?" The Others exclaimed as they all came out their rooms.

"He banned my favorite holiday of the year!" Luan exclaimed trying not to cry.

"PARTY HARTY!" Lincoln shouted as they all started to celebrate making Luan Angry.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as everyone got quiet. Luan not wanting to be bothered walked back into her room and slammed the door before locking it and sniffled. "That jerk!"

"Mama?"

Luan looked over and saw Ruby and Lulu standing up in their crib. "Oh, it's nothing you two, just mommy and daddy having a little...disagreement." Luan walked over and picked them up and sat them on her bed. She rocked them in her arms while trying to make them smile, but inward she couldn't.

*Logan*

"UGH! That girl needs to learn when I say stop!" Logan yelled as he punched the wall creating a Massive Dent in the wood. "Getting rid of that fucking holiday will make it clear I'm tired of her shit!"

As Logan was Bitching the Attic Door was opened and Geo poked his head in.

"Yo"

"Not now."

"Dude just tell me what happened."

"Just leave me alone!"

Geo Raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh fine I'll tell you...Luan almost killed Ruby and Lulu with her pranks."

"What?!"

"That's why we had a Fight she keeps Saying it was an Accident, But when it comes to pranking it's Never an Accident!" he snapped. "That's why I made sure to get rid of that damn holiday for good!"

"Hmmmm, But What If, and I'm Speaking Hypothetically speaking here It was An Accident?"

"Oh yeah, because Luan ALWAYS causes accidents when she's pulling a prank."

"Just think about what I said." Geo climbed down the Ladder and saw Luna waiting for him.

"Did it work?"

"No, But don't Worry they'll patch things up in no time Flat."

[French Narrator: 3 Months Later]

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON'T CHANGE YOUR MIND!"

"HOW COULD I WHEN YOU'RE A PSYCHOTIC BITCH!"

Lincoln and the others were on the couch with Bloodshot eyes.

"No Time Flat Huh Geo?" Lola said with a Scowl on her face.

"Hey, I was sure they were gonna make up in a few weeks, not this long, I can't see the future."

"FUCK YOU BITCH I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER THOUGHT I LOVED YOU!"

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! IS IT THAT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!?"

"YES! YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF FOR ONE DAY!"

"YES I CAN YOU BASTARD!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"WHY DO YOU FUCKING HATE ME!"

"I DON'T!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU GET RID IF THE ONE HOLIDAY I LOVE THE MOST!" Luan yelled as she slapped logan who reeled back and scowled at her.

Logan growled and punched Luan across her jaw making her fall down and cause the others to gasp in horror. "...an?" Logan said as he calmed down to realize what he did. "Luan I.."

Said girl held the spot and looked at him in shock and fear before running away Crying.

"Luan wait!" Logan felt his heart break as she ignored him and Slammed her room door closed making him clench his hands and turn before running back up into the attic.

*Luan*

She sniffled and rubbed the spot while slowly crying.

"Mama?" called Ruby with concern.

Luan Looked up and Wiped away her tears. "Mommy's Okay I...Think I will be at least."

"Mama!" Lulu Called lifting up her tiny arms. "Up up!" Lulu Cheered along with Ruby.

Luan got up and moved over before carefully picking them both up.

Both girls smiled and Kissed her cheeks.

"Thanks you two, that helps a little bit." Luan said with a Sniffle.

*Logan*

"GAH!" Logan yelled as he once again Punched the wall of the attic. "I can't believe I did that to her!"

"Dude?" Geo Spoke knocking on the ladder.

"Go. Away."

Geo felt his Eye twitch before climbing all the way up. "Dude, you need to talk."

"Go away Geo...I'm not in the Mood."

"You're hardly in the mood when stuff like this happens."

"I SAID GO!" he yelled looking livid.

"Grrrrr OKAY THAT'S IT!" Geo yelled as he grabbed Logan's Ear and dragged him out of the Attic and towards Luan's Room where he did the same to her (but not before Placing Ruby and Lulu back into their Crib) and Dragged them both down stairs to the Living room. "ALRIGHT NOW YOU TWO ARE GONNA PULL UP YOUR BIG KID PANTS AND TALK THINGS OUT!"

Both of them saw his glare and kept silent, but also looked away from each other.

"...Look I know a Therapist you two can Look at He's an expert on relationships."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"His Name is Professor Isaac M. Boring."

"Well where can we find him?"

"Here's his Card." he smiled handing them the card. "He'll fix you two up in no time."

Logan and Luan Looked at each other and gave Geo a Nod before leaving the house together.

"You sure this'll Work Love?" Luna asked him.

"Of course He's a Trained Professional."

(Later)

Logan and Luan arrived at a Large building with the name of the therapist's name spread out right on top of it.

"I hope this helps" Luan muttered as they walked inside of the building.

"Hey guys."

The two turned and saw Someone wearing a Lab coat and a Large green mustache and for some reason looked Similar to Geo.

"You two must be my patients for today? Follow me to my office."

The two Gave a Shrug and followed him to the back room.

*Office*

"Now then, tell me what you're here for."

"Well you see Doc...She almost murdered our kids,"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"The hell it was!"

"Now Now You two Here." He said as he gave Logan a Top hat. "This is the Speaking hat whoever wears it speaks."

"You're kidding right?"

"Look you want Help?"

"Yeah."

"Then Go with it."

"Ugh, fine." Logan said as he Placed the hat on his head

"Now why don't you explain HOW her prank did that."

"Alright fine I will!" He frowned. "She flooded the room where their crib was!" Logan snapped angrily as Luan Looked downward in Shame.

"Is this true Luan?"

Luan took the hat and put it on. "Well..Kinda But Like I said it was an Accident! I had Thought I put the Hoses inside of Lincoln's Room."

"Well were your children harmed in anyway?"

"...No they got a Little wet."

"Well were they close to drowning?"

Logan snatched the hat back. "YES ALL BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T KEEP HERSELF UNDER CONTROL!"

"Now sir please stay calm."

Logan took a deep breath and calmed down before Luan took the hat.

"Do you Honestly think I'd Purposely Put my Own Children in Danger!?"

"With how you tend to cut loose I wouldn't be surprised if you put firecrackers in their birthday cake instead of candles!" Logan yelled as he tried to grab the Hat only for the two of them to get into a Tugging War over it.

"Gimme the Hat Logan!"

"You gimme it!"

As they were Fighting The Good Doctor was drawing Himself Being Hung by a Rope.

"Okay Next Exercise."

(Later)

"Alright Now Let's. Talk more about Our Problems Logan you go first."

"Ok Luan You're a Terrible Mother And your Pranks Aren't Funny."

"Let's Try again and word it differently Like When you do this it makes me Feel This."

"Ugh, fine."

"Luan When you Prank it makes me Angry...Because you're Terrible Mother and your Puns Aren't Funny"

"Luan how does that make you feel?"

"It Makes me feel terrible."

"Ok Luan, your turn."

"Logan it Makes Me Sad when you think i can't be Trusted."

"I have good reason to."

"See Not Only does he not trust me he hates me!"

"Logan, perhaps you should let Luan finish."

"Fine." he crossed his arms while said girl looked sad.

"Logan Look I know i can be a bit Excessive with my Pranks."

"Putting it mildly." he muttered.

"But Why would you even think try and kill our Kids!"

"Because when you pull pranks you hold nothing back, no matter who they are!"

"Ok New Exercise."

(Later)

"Ok Now You two into the Broom closet."

"Why?"

"Because the closet is Meant to be a Private place for you two to Talk."

"It just seems kinda-"

"TOO LATE IN YA GO!" The Doctor yelled as he shoved them into the Closet and slammed the door before locking it.

"Hey! Open up!"

"Nope Sorry."

"Come on!" called Luan banging on the door.

"You two need this to get your shit together, so until you do, you're not coming out." The doctor yelled as he pulled up a recliner and sat down.

"GEO! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

"I'm not Geo I'm Dr. I M Boring!"

"Oh don't give us that! I knew it was you when we walked in!"

"Can't Hear you!"

Logan gave an annoyed growl. "This is all Your fault Luan!"

"I already said sorry!"

"Right like that's enough! I knew i shoulda let the girls stay with Maggie".

Luan growled and grabbed his hands and placed them around her neck. "If I'm such a bad mother then kill me!"

"What!?"

"YOU HEARD ME FUCKING KILL ME IF YOU BELIEVE THAT THE KIDS WOULD BE SAFER AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled while crying tears.

"...Luan...I"

"DO IT!"

"...no." he spoke while moving his hands away from her. "I won't do that."

"Why?"

"Because, I might get pissed off at you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go and kill you." Logan said as He hugged her close to his chest making her hug back. "I just got upset and...well got real pissed."

"But But"

"Luan I'm Just...Tired. Look Luan I'm Sorry for what I said And...I'm Sorry if i made you feel like my love was something you had to earn back"

"No, it's fine, you had a right to. I'm the one who should have been more careful about my prank." she sobbed lightly as Logan lifted her chin and deeply kissed her making her kiss back.

Logan reached over and pulled off Luan's shirt as she Unzipped his Pants while reaching in to grab his dick while outside Geo smiled.

*15 Mins Later*

Geo was in his Recliner playing his 3DS as he heard Luan and Logan going at it. 'I wonder how much more they can keep going at it?' He thought as He pulled the Lever on his chair causing it to lean back.

"YES YES THAT'S IT HARDER HARDER!"

"LUAN I-I-I-I-I'M-A FIRIN MAH LASUR!"

"DO IT! I CAN TAKE IT!"

"BLARRRRGH!" yelled Logan before Luan screamed making Geo put headphones on As a Massive Laser was Fired from the Closet. After 10 Minutes the duo walked out.

"Man that was amazing!" Luan panted.

"ZALOOM! Just As I predicted!" Geo exclaimed wearing a Green Lab Coat and had his hair pointed upwards.

"So, how do you two feel?"

"We Feel great Thanks for the help Geo."

"it was No Problem, Right Lester?" Geo said as Lori walked wearing a Rat Suit. "Say it!"

"...Why Beakman your genius astounds me..and I Literally hate you So Much."

"And me and Luan came to an agreement."

"Which is?"

"If she plans a prank I have to look it over to make sure it's not too much, and in return I'll let April Fool's Day go on without a problem."

"Ok Now That's Reasonable."

Logan and Luan walked away happy.

"Geo can I get out of this Rat Suit Now?"

"Did you Whistle while eating Crackers and Peanut butter?"

"No."

"Then till you do that 3 More Weeks in the Suit Lori!"


	120. Slappy and Walter

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Slappy and Walter

Series: Animaniacs

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was rising as the mailman delivered Slappy's mail, which had a package with it.

Said old squirrel was groaning while trying to drink her morning coffee with Skippy eating some cereal. "Remind me again why I had to get out of bed?"

"You don't wanna be a grumpy old troll who lives under a bridge, do you?" he asked innocently making her frown.

"Remind me when you're going to college again?"

"When I'm an adult."

"Oy vey." She said before the doorbell rang. She got up and walked over to it before opening it. "Get off my lawn!"

"Package for Slappy the 'Very Rude' Squirrel."

"Give me lip and I'll give it right back." she smirked while taking it and looked him over. "I DO love a man in a uniform."

"I believe in equal opportunity and that's why I carry pepper spray."

"Aw, you buzzkill." she huffed before shutting the door and walked back to the kitchen. "It's always the cute ones that can't handle a real woman."

"Spew."

"You see?" She then pinched his cheek.

He grumbled and rubbed his cheek while she opened up the package. The package had a tape in it, and the tape had a note that said:

Dear Slappy,

I found your "lost episode", enjoy.

Love, Spielberg.

Her eyes widened before she started laughing which grew before she coughed and hit her chest.

"What's wrong Aunt Slappy?"

"Kid, are you old enough for 'the talk'?"

"Maybe? What's 'the talk'?"

"Oh boy, well you're gonna need to learn about it sooner or later, so I might as well teach it to ya now."

"Okay."

"I could tell you in a boring way how babies are made, but that's the boring way. Now here's an entertaining story that features me and Walter, but this time, he's the love interest."

"..."

"Skippy?"

"You just blew my mind Aunt Slappy."

"Yeah well, this tape is gonna scar you if you got a sensitive mind."

"I saw Bumby's mom die, I thought you died in an explosion, I'm pretty scarred already."

"Alright, just try not to get too excited." she walked over to the tv and put it in the VCR before the two of them sat down on the couch. The episode started off with the usual opening, then the title card showing one heart using the male symbol as a dick to fuck the other heart that using the female symbol as a pussy.

"Walter Catches Slappy? No..."

"Uh huh."

"You mean..."

"Yup."

"Um...oh no, mother nature's calling, I better answer." he moved to get off before getting yanked back and found himself in ropes.

"Sorry Skippy, but if you thought you can handle it before, you're just gonna have to stick around for the whole thing."

Then we see Slappy being chased by Walter.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, I finally found a way past your traps." Said a young Walter Wolf as he demolished every oncoming trap with a huge mallet. This younger version of Walter was much taller and had big bulging muscles.

"Don't mean you're gonna catch me slowpoke!" This younger version of Slappy was a D-cup, speaking of which, her breasts bounced with each step she took.

"Yeah! You tell her aunt Slappy!" Cheered Skippy.

That's when she was caught by snare! "Uh crud!" She gasped, dangling by her leg.

"Eek!" Screamed Skippy.

"Haha! I told you! Now let's go to my place!"

"Forget it! I'll never be your meal!"

He laughed before cutting the rope and used the rest to tie her up before lugging her over his shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Skippy.

"Relax, as I said, he's the love interest, this episode."

"That's what I mean." he remarked while noting how his aunt's younger chest bounced from the carrying making him groan and turn green and red.

"You may groan now, but watch, you're gonna find a girl with boobs as big as young me." she chuckled. "Or a big butt, whatever's your cup of tea."

Once they were in Walter's home...he cut her free.

"What in the world?" she remarked in confusion. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"You thought I wanted to eat you? No, when I said I wanted you, literally meant it." he grinned before pulling her close and stared at her chest.

"So lemme get this straight, you chase me all over the damn USA, so you can fuck me?"

"Yes!"

"You couldn't just ask? I'd say yes, you have an amazing body."

"Consider me old fashion, but I like to work for a hot ass like yours."

Slappy rolled her eyes at that.

"Well come on, show me your black dick and it better be big."

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I got the kind of black dick you're thinking of."

"Aunt Slappy, PLEASE turn it off."

"No, this is what you'll be doing one day." she remarked as the video showed her younger self reaching down and started rubbing Walter's groin. "Wait till you see my expression."

As soon as she pulled his pants down, his dick shot out and smacked her face. "Woah!" she and Skippy let out at the same time.

"What do you think, Slappy?"

"We're gonna have fun, all night long." she smiled giving it a slow rub with Skippy jumping to try and escape the seat.

"Either you sit right down, or I'll give you what I gave him."

"Spew, come on aunt Slappy, I don't wanna see this." He said as young Slappy started licking young Walter's dick.

"You want me to use duct tape too?"

"No."

"Then pipe down."

"Mmm, this big sausage tastes as good as I hoped." smirked the younger Slappy while rubbing Walter's balls and flicked her tongue across the tip.

"It's all yours." He said. "But you mind if I had a taste of you down there?"

"Aw yeah, lick my hole." She got off his cock and laid on the couch, his dick was now dangling above Slappy as he lapped at her pussy. She moaned before she resumed licking at the dick while rubbing the shaft.

Feeling her tongue, he then thrusted into her mouth.

"Mmm." she let out in surprise while he lapped at her folds faster.

'Hum for me, I love that feeling on my dick.' he thought while giving her ass a rub.

She hummed as he rubbed there.

Skippy tried closing his eyes with Slappy chuckling.

"That there is why my butt doesn't hurt from sitting around all day."

Walter thrusted in her mouth faster while also sticking his tongue inside her pussy.

' Oh yeah, use that tongue wolfy!' She thought as Walter's dick started to twitch.

"Ah! Get ready for something better than plain old nuts!"

'Gimme the goods you perverted wolf!' She thought before his sperm shot out into her mouth.

"Oh, see that Skippy, that's sperm, baby making milk, tastes much better than buttermilk."

"Spew...wait, baby making? Is Walter gonna make a baby with you?"

"He's not a squirrel so we can't."

"Phew, I was worried I was gonna have to call him uncle Walter."

"Keep up the sass, and I might start dating him just to gross you out." Said the old Slappy.

"That was better than buttermilk." Said the young Slappy.

"You're welcome, now how's about I show you how we wolves do doggystyle?"

"Alright, just don't quit on me too soon."

"I won't, and I'm gonna pump your squirrel vagina so full of wolf sperm, it'll reject other sperm." He smirked while she got on all fours with his dick still at full mass.

"Here I am, come catch your prey." she shook her rear before he pounced on her and grabbed her breasts while rubbing the dick against her slit.

"You see that Skippy, when you have your 1st time, get rough like that."

'I wonder if we have any bleach left, I'm gonna need it for my eyes.'

Walter then shoved his dick in her pussy, getting real rough. He moved back and forth with younger Slappy letting out a yelp.

"That's how a girl let's you know they're enjoying it."

Skippy groaned and looked more green.

"If you're gonna throw up, do it here." She said, giving him a paper bag. "Some loser fan tried asking me out, and thought homemade brownies would seal the deal."

"Mmmh, those were some good brownies."

"This is why you're not getting desert tonight."

"Aw-man."

Meanwhile on the screen, Walter thrusted harder inside, his thrusts were so furious, Slappy had to grip something, so she gripped the pillows on the couch.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

"You like that?"

"You're gonna make me cum, Walter!" she moaned with a grin. "Get real rough on my furry ass!"

"You know very well how rough I get during our chases." he grinned while smacking her ass and pushed his dick so deep in it made a bulge.

"Oh, you are big! You better give my insides a hosing!"

"I'll flood you all the way from here to Timbuktu!" He said as his dick twitched.

"Give it to me!"

"Savor it!" He shouted before cumming.

"AHHHHH!"

Young Slappy and Walter are now seen cuddling on the couch, watching TV.

"You were wonderful."

"Why thanks."

"You know...it's great you finally caught me, but now I wanna make a game of it."

"A game?"

"Yeah, tomorrow, it's back to chasing, and if you catch me, you know what to do to me."

"Sounds like a challenge I can live with."

They smiled while kissing as the circle came down around them before showing the end. Then the cartoon ended.

"And that's where babies come from kid."

"..."

"Welp, now that I've given you the talk, I'll just let you sit there, while I Walter 'catch me' again." She giggled.


	121. Kasumi and Naruto part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Kasumi and Naruto part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please Naruto-kun, I just want to be with you forever!"

"No way, you kidnapped me and tried to eat me, I am not going to be your summoner!" He huffed with his arms crossed as he had some clean clothes on and was outside her body with the large mouth opened so Kasumi could speak to him properly while they were in the main tower.

"Please, I promise not to do that again, I swear I won't do it when you're not expecting it!"

"That's not any better! And for the last time, no! Now leave me alone!" He shouted as he turned his back to her.

She pouted and looked down while Anko was nearby sitting in a chair and silently chuckling to herself.

"This is just too good to be true, a lovesick snake and the brat, sounds like something I'd find in those books Kakashi reads."

"Shut up you old hag, you may have a weak version of the snake contract but you better watch yourself." She hissed with a frown before looking back into the tower at Naruto longingly.

"I'm just amazed you picked him. Someone with your size feels more like she'd want more than one guy." remarked Anko making Kasumi's eye twitch.

"Please, I'm not a slut, I only want one mate and I've found him."

"The little gaki?"

"Don't call him a brat, at least he's got time to turn out even better when he gets older, what's your excuse?"

"Hey, I'm hot as hell!" She shouted in annoyance and frowned at the snake. "Besides, following the gaki around like a fan girl isn't going to help you."

"I'm not a fan girl, I'm merely a willing summons who wants to have a great master."

"Yeah, well newsflash snake, being kidnapped, forced to have sex and EATEN doesn't exactly make a human eager to make said person a friend, much less their summons." Sweatdropped Anko shaking her head. 'It's like trying to get through to those girls I've seen follow the Uchiha.'

"That was before, things are different now!"

"Oh yeah? And what would you do if he agrees to become your summoner? For one thing you don't have the summoning scroll, Orochimaru does."

Kasumi opened her mouth, second to be exact, before looking away and groaned. "I didn't think that far ahead."

"Exactly, you have no summoning scroll, no allegiance to the village, I'm honestly amazed the Hokage hasn't had you killed or harmed enough to send you away back to the summon realm." Anko shook her head. "Eventually you're gonna go back, and who knows when you'll be summoned back."

"Then….I need to get closer to him now! I need to convince him to come back with me!" She cried as she began to hyperventilate.

'Like that'll work, she'll get noticed as soon as she makes a move.' Thought Anko while getting on guard. 'If she tries to force her way in I'll send her back myself.'

'What am I gonna do, should I swallow him again? No, he might freak out…he won't listen...maybe I should seduce him?' Wondered Kasumi while we cut to Naruto inside who moved away from the window and tried to keep from looking out.

"Is she still there?" He groaned as Shikamaru looked out of the window in boredom.

"Yep." He replied making Naruto groan with a blush. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Like what Kakashi and the hokage said, she's a summons, which means she'll only be here temporarily."

"Ugh, why don't they just make her go away then?" He groaned.

"I'm not sure, but I overheard Asuma-sensei talking about a betting pool the jonin and hokage had over whether or not she'll be able to seduce you before she leaves."

Hearing that made Naruto turn bright red and pop a nosebleed remembering what happened making Shikamaru raise an eyebrow.

"Just how far did you two go? They never gave me details."

"Let's just say stuff happened… the fox took over and I went all out."

"Wow, never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm kinda jealous, but not that much considering what she's like."

"Narutoooooo!"

"Leave me alone!" He called back as he covered his ears.

"But Narutooooo!"

"I'm not becoming your summoner!" He shouted back.

"But I want yooooouuuuuu!"

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru as Kasumi pressed her face against the glass.

"Please? I'll be a good summons this time."

"You ate me last time!"

"I promise only to do it when you want me too!"

He groaned and stood up before walking out of the room with Kasumi whining and Anko and Shikamaru shaking their heads.

'She's hopeless.'

(Later)

"What do you mean I can't go back to my apartment?!"

"I mean at the moment, you can't return to your apartment." The Hokage said with a frown. "I think you know why I can't let you go into a civilian area full of easily squashed civilians and breakable buildings." He said as he looked behind Naruto and at Kasumi.

"Aw come on jiji! Can't you just keep an eye on her without me? You've got Kakashi-sensei and so many others who could handle her no problem."

"True, but why take that risk when we can easily keep you here, she's bound to go back to the summon realm eventually." He said as Naruto groaned.

"But how long is that gonna take?"

"Forever, I'm not leaving my summoner!"

"I'm not your summoner!"

"Well she's eventually going to wind up back there, but it takes time unless the summons is badly injured or is sent back by the summoner themselves."

"Well, um….can't we just...you know…" Naruto said as Kasumi frowned.

"Try it and I'll eat you again Naruto-kun!"

"You did it once already!" He cried as he began to stomp away.

"And it was amazing, you were so strong with me~" She said with a blush.

"Think of it this way Naruto, you get a chance to grow more." Kakashi remarked with an eye smile making the boy blush.

"If you wanna do perverted stuff with her go ahead!"

"No! I only want Naruto!" She cried as her fleshy body shook its head. "And I'll stay here as long as it takes to prove I can be his summons."

"I'm afraid that might be difficult, Orochimaru abandoned the village and took the snake summon scroll with him and I don't believe he will let young Naruto sign it."

"But….but….what about her, she summoned me!" She cried as she turned towards Anko.

"That was because Anko here was allowed to put her name inside it in the past when she was still Orochimaru's student."

"Um...but….can I make my own scroll that only summons me?" She asked desperately.

"I've never heard of that being possible before, so I wouldn't know."

"See, you can't be my summon so leave me alone!" Naruto cried as he turned his back to her.

She looked at him sadly before looking away as the large mouth shut with her inside before sniffling could be heard.

"Naruto, you made her cry." Kakashi said with a sigh. "You shouldn't treat a lady like that."

"She's a hundred foot giant snake!"

"True, but she still seems upset. Maybe saying something to her to cheer her up might help her stop."

"Augh, fine, but then I want to go get some ramen after this." He muttered with a frown. "Kasumi!"

"Yes?" She answered back with a sniffle.

"I'm… sorry I shouted at you." He said with a sigh.

"...really?"

"Yes, I'm just stressed out." He groaned as her snake mouth opened as she poked her head out.

"Does that mean you'll be my summoner?"

"No, I'm just sorry." He remarked with his arms crossed.

"Please?" She whimpered as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Why do you want ME anyway?"

"I want you because you're cute, strong and oh kami, the things you can do with your clones~" She moaned with a smile. "You're much better to me than that pale skinned snake. He hardly ever summoned me and stuck with Manda or a bunch of small fry hatchlings."

"Wait, you just want to stay with me because I'm better than that snake guy? I'm sure I can find you someone who's better than me!" He cried as his face heated up.

"Like who?"

"Um...uh...Kakashi! E's my sensei, he's a bit lazy but he's strong and not that bad a person!" He cried as he pointed at the masked ninja.

"Hmm." She narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. "Forget it, he's a complete pervert."

"She's not wrong." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"W-What about him?!" he pointed at Asuma who blinked with Kasumi shaking her head.

"He reeks of smoke! If I kept him in me I'd probably die from lung cancer."

"Um….uh….the hokage! Jiji is awesome, you'd love him!"

"He's too old for my taste. I want a summoner who's nice and young." She said as she licked her lips as she stared at him.

Naruto gulped before looking around desperately. "Shikamaru! Where are you?!"

"I'm staying out of this!"

"Kiba!"

"The dog stench coming from him is making me sick." She remarked irking said kid with Akamaru keeping quiet.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Sasuke!"

"Bleck! I don't want Orochimaru's hand me downs." She shuddered making them blink and start getting images not needed to be said with said emo frowning.

"Uh….um….Sakura?"

"No way, snakes are gross!"

"Why would I want a pink board?"

"She's got a point!" Ino called out making Sakura growl at the blond with Naruto running out of options.

"Um...I….but…. I can't be your summoner!"

"Yes you can, or at the very least you could stay with me forever and ever!"

"Actually, I might have an idea." Smirked Anko.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Naruto thought nervously.

"Since I can lend a hand in bringing her here, we can set it up to where I summon here on certain days, and in return she has to tell us everything she knows about the snake bastard and what he's planning. You know, have her talk with the other snakes to get info and let us know when she pops in. Like a double agent."

"I wouldn't mind that, but Naruto has to be there when I'm summoned every time!"

"Alright, but on one condition." She smirked wider. "The gaki gets to set some ground rules you have to follow."

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank kami for Anko!' Naruto thought with a sigh of relief.

"Mmmm, alright, I'll do it." She said with a nod. "But not too many rules and I have to see him."

"Just give me a sec with him." She walked over to the blond and ushered him away from the others. "Alright gaki, I helped you out, but now you're gonna listen closely to some suggestions I got for you, just some stuff to keep in mind before you decide on your rules."

"Alright, if you say so." He said with a nod. "What kind of rules should I put down?"

"Ones that make me bust a gut everytime I see." She smirked with an arm over his shoulder. "You got a great deal gaki, a summon that's nuts for you AND who could do all sorts of good things when you two are alone, or if you wanna start getting freaky, go at it with people all around."

"W-What?!" he turned bright red.

"Relax, I won't judge. Frankly I've experimented a few times myself when I've got a big itch that needs scratching."

"I-I don't wanna do anything like that again!" He cried with a blush.

"Whatever you say gaki, just repeat everything I say, ok?" She chuckled as Naruto got a bad feeling.

"Uh, maybe I should make them up on my own." He remarked before seeing her grin more and pulled him closer with her arm near her chest and chuckled.

"Keep this in mind, I could make you pass out in front of everyone here without having to use a finger. And I ain't talking with force. You really wanna take that chance?" She asked while he blushed.

"Hey, stop molesting my Naruto, only I get to do that!" Kasumi called.

"Calm down, calm down, the gakis just going over the rules with me." She waved off with Naruto gulping. "So, you gonna repeat what I say?"

"O-Ok." He said with a nervous nod as she grinned.

"Good boy." She patted his head as they turned around and she moved near his ear before whispering.

"U-Um, my first rule is that you need to be smaller." He repeated to Kasumi. "Like, you need to shrink down so if you stay near me, people won't be scared of a giant snake in the middle of the village."

"I'll try, I don't have much practice with that." She said with a nod. "What's the next rule?"

"If you sleep in the same room as me, you have to-wait what?!" He looked at Anko in shock.

"Go on, say it."

"B-But I can't!"

"Do it." She frowned with a cold expression making him shiver and groan.

"If we sleep in the same room, you have to stay close so you don't get too cold." He let out with a sweatdrop.

"Really? Yes, yes I can do that!" She cried happily. "What's next?"

"Ok, um, my next rule is that I- No, I'm not saying that Anko!"

"Say it." She hissed as he felt something sharp poke against his side.

"I-I can't! No way!" He spoke while trying to stay firm with the men seeing this feeling pity for him.

"Do it or I'll summon her every day, and maybe she has some sisters that would love to meet you." She hissed, making the blonde go pale.

"Well I did come from a big family, but it's been a while since I saw them." Remarked Kasumi making Naruto briefly imagine numerous more of her surrounding him with hearts.

"Ah! Ok ok! The next rule is if we go out to the village you have to...to….try out underwear." He got out making Anko smirk and her tilt her head.

"Why? I never wear clothes, and it's not like they'd last inside me, they'd melt away."

"O-ok, and my next rule is… huh? That one's not so bad, we need to eat ramen together from the same bowl at least once in public each month."

"I've never had ramen before." She said with a head tilt. "Anything else Naruto?"

"Nope, he's good to go." Spoke up Anko patting Naruto on the back who groaned. "I'd say that's plenty, and when you two are alone you can really show this gaki how to rock the bed."

"Alright Anko, I think you've had enough fun." Spoke up Sarutobi.

"Then… those are the only rules?" She asked as she began to grin.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, you can't bring him back to the summons realm." Sarutobi said with a frown.

"Dang, now that would have been fun." muttered Anko with a chuckle making Naruto glare at her.

"Aw, phooey." She said with a sigh. "Well, if that's all for now… time to cuddle Naruto-kun~" She called as dove towards him, her mouth open as her fleshy body reached its arms out towards him.

"Waaah!" He let out before getting pulled in as the large snake head closed shut making the genin watching this grimace, others smirk, and a few look concerned. "No no no, not again, why didn't I say no eating?!"

"Anko, you really are mean." Remarked Kakashi to the lady.

"Who, me?" She asked with an innocent look making Kakashi shake his head as Guy clenched his hands.

"Yosh! Young Naruto and his new friend are going to show their flames of youth, as should we Lee!"

"Yes Guy-sensei, let us go find large summons to beat as well, if we fail let us run around the village one hundred times!"

The two had burning flames in their eyes with the others sweat dropping.

'They've completely forgotten about the exams right now.' Thought Sarutobi with a sigh.

Meanwhile with Naruto he was sliding down the snakes gullet before landing in a familiar area where Kasumi' body was waiting with a grin. "Hi Naruto-kun, I missed you~"

"Did you have to do that?" He asked nervously while standing up to try and keep his clothes together.

"Would you have let me swallow you willingly?" She asked with a chuckled as she moved towards him.

"Uh…."

"I thought so." She said as she reached him and began to wrap her arms around him. "Now then, ready to have some fun~?"

"N-No! I need to stay ready for the exams remember?"

"Aw come on, we can just have a little bit of fun, right?" She said with a pout.

"N-no, I need to train Kasumi." He said as he took a step back only to slip and fall on his back.

"Please? Just a little bit?" She said as she began to crawl on top of him.

"N-No, I don't want to do this right now, just throw me up or something, please?" He replied while feeling her juices slowly come up with his clothes starting to get digested. "We can do it after!"

"Really?" She asked hopefully. "You promise?"

"Yeah, just don't eat my clothes again, I don't wanna go out there naked!"

"Fine." She said with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hold on Naruto-kun."

"Wait, what for?" He asked before she began to rapidly move back up her throat with Naruto in tow.

"If I try regurgitating you without holding on you'd get more wet and your clothes would really get digested." She said as she held him closer. 'Plus at least I can squeeze a little bit of cuddle time in.'

(Later)

Anko munched on some dango at her favorite place with Kurenai before letting out a sigh with a smile. "Nothing beats dango on a day off, nothing."

"Yeah...but why is everyone screaming?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"It's Naruto's designated Kasumi day." She replied making the red eyed woman sigh and shake her head. "What?"

"Anko, I know you like messing with people, but did you really have to twist his arm into making those specific rules? People are obviously gonna scream if they see a giant snake wrapped around him."

"Aw come on, he's fine, let the love birds have their fun." She chuckled with a grin.

"I'm just saying, the boy has enough problems to deal with, and this isn't exactly helping Hinata." She muttered the last part while we cut away and over to Naruto, who was currently carrying a smaller version of Kasumi wrapped around his body and arms while sweat dropping as the head rubbed against his cheek.

"Kasumi, do I really have to carry you? I know you can move on your own."

"Nope, the rules say that I have to cuddle with you~" She let out in a smaller voice with the snakehead opening its mouth enough to show the smaller girl inside it. "Besides, this way I can keep you safe until you have to get back to training with that filthy pervert."

"There was no pervert, Jiraiya is halfway across the village." He said as he rolled his eyes. "You're being paranoid again."

"Well I don't want him turning you just like him. I don't mind if you wanna do new things, but if you wind up spying on other girls without any shame then I'll squeeze you until you can't stay conscious."

"Eh?! For one I don't wanna know what you'll do to me if I'm unconscious, and two, I've seen the angry mobs that beat him up, I don't want that to happen to me!" He shivered making her smile.

"Good boy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush as a certain Hyuuga girl was watching them from afar.

'Naruto-kun.' Thought Hinata while feeling like crawling under a rock. 'I lost him to a snake….no, I just need to keep following them, maybe it's just a pet?'

'Ugh, this is embarrassing.' Thought Naruto while anyone else who saw this stayed clear or muttered to themselves while giving him hateful glares.

"Looks like there's another snake bastard in the village, wasn't that maniac enough?"

"I knew that fox was trouble, he's probably using that snake to help him when he gets older."

"How has the Hokage not killed them both yet? Maybe we should do it for them."

Naruto looked a little hurt hearing that with Kasumi hissing in anger.

"Those bastards, how dare they try talk about you like that, you are perfect!" She hissed as she tightened herself around him.

"I-It's ok Kasumi!" He groaned.

"No it's not, they've got some nerve to mutter all that stuff without having the courage to come out and say it direct. I have a good right to make them suffer."

"I-If you do that they won't let you come here anymore." He groaned as she gasped in horror.

"Oh no, sorry Naruto-kun, but how can you just let them say all that stuff about you?"

"I got used to it, because of the fox in me all of the civilians hate me, they also tried to kill me a lot when I was younger."

"WHAT?!"

"It's ok now, jiji and my team look after me, and I'm a kickass ninja now!" He spoke trying to sound happy while noting her gripping him harder. "K-Kasumi, please calm down."

"I can't! You shouldn't be hated on something you didn't ask for, you're too good for these stupid humans to have to deal with their ignorance."

"I know, but I can't just spend my whole life hating people because they were stupid, besides they're getting better." He spoke with a groan as he tried rubbing part of her body to keep from getting choked.

"I don't care, you would be much happier with me, I'd love you everyday!" She moved her head over to flick her tongue against his cheek while squeezing tighter in her idea of a hug.

"I-I can't be hokage if I'm in the summon realm." He choked out as she rubbed her head against his.

"Fair enough, but maybe I can help you feel better if we find some place to be alone at."

"No, you can't eat me so you can 'have fun' again, I'm running out of clothes."

"I wasn't gonna do that. I was gonna do something new."

"Somehow I'm still nervous." He said as she started to drag him towards his apartment.

(Inside)

The two entered with Kasumi slithering off a little and used her tail to tug him towards the bedroom.

"Come on Naruto, it'll be fun, just trust me." She hissed with a smile as she looked him in the eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He muttered.

"Aw come on, do you need some encouragement~?" She asked as her eyes began to turn into swirls.

"Oh no, you are not hypnotizing me agai…...n…." He trailed off with his eyes going empty and groaned before wobbling and sat down on the bed.

"Good boy, now start stripping." She said with a grin as he nodded.

Kasumi smiled as Naruto got bare ass naked before slithering up around him with her head over his dick. "It looks gigantic when I'm like this, but that just means I have to work extra hard to make you feel good." She chuckled with a lustful grin as he nodded dumbly as she began to move her head mouth closer to his dick. She opened her mouth and clamped it around it with her inside staring at the tip with wonder.

"I never get tired of this, it'll take time, but I'll do my best to make your dick nice and wet." She chuckled as she began to rub herself against it with a grin as it started to become erect.

Naruto let out a groan while her body wrapped around his waist with Hinata seeing this from outside the door with wide eyes.

'I-Is she...she's giving him a blow job?!' She thought in horror while blushing bright red. 'I-I wonder if he likes it with her… or if he would like it from someone like me?'

Naruto let out another groan as Kasumi rubbed herself against the underside of his dick with the head taking in more of the dick as he began to slowly wake up.

"Ugh...wha...what is going o- KASUMI?!" He cried out feeling and seeing the snake on his dick.

"Oh! Guess you woke up Naruto-kun." She got out which sounded like a muffle.

"Kasumi what the hell, did you hypnotize me to do this?!"

"Yes."

He felt his eye twitch and groaned before facepalming. "You know I hate when you do that! Last time you did that I was naked and outside, someone could have seen us like that!"

"But they didn't! And I made sure to bring you here in the apartment this time!"

"Well you didn't need to hypnotize me, I already figured you were gonna do this." He groaned while she kept rubbing around his dick with the tongue flicking around it too.

"I know, but this is is much more fun." She chuckled with a grin. "Just relax and I'll help unload all that sperm you've got stored inside."

"Fine, fine...at least my clothes aren't dissolved this time."

"There ya go." She said as she kissed the tip with a grin, making him jump a bit. "You know I know what you want."

'O-Oh my, Naruto-kun is going along with it!' Thought Hinata popping a nosebleed while unable to turn away from the scene.

"Ooh, it feels like it's fully erect, let's take this up a notch." Hummed Kasumi who started to rub herself against the slit of his dick making him jump higher.

"W-Whoa! Easy there Kasumi!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but does it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah, but it feels strange!" He groaned gripping the sheets before feeling her start going inside causing his dick to feel as hard as a diamond with the head moving up and down.

"Strange is good Naruto-kun, if it wasn't I would have eaten you in the forest." She chuckled while using part of her body's throat to wrap around the base of his dick and balls and squeeze it to rub it. He jumped as she chuckled and kept it up, keeping the pressure on as he held onto the sheets of the bed.

'I'm gonna lose it!' He thought as his dick began to twitch, making her grin.

'Yes! Come on Naruto-kun, give me some of your juices!' She thought rubbing around the inside of the tip faster.

"I-I can't take it anymore!" He let out a loud yell before his dick twitched more and he felt his sperm gush right into the head and right over Kasumi.

'Yes, yes yes yes!' She thought as she greedily gulped down the sperm. Her throat bulged a little with Naruto panting and seeing her gulp it down easily while Hinata was blown away.

'N-Naruto looked like he really enjoyed that, m-maybe I should ask him if I can do that to him?' She wondered before briefly getting that image in her head, got a huge nosebleed, and stumbled back before fainting on the ground.

"T-That was pretty xtreme." Naruto panted as Kasumi slithered off his dick.

"But sooo good~" Hissed Kasumi opening the mouth and actually rubbing herself around the leftover cum making him sweatdrop. "You see? I knew this would help you."

"Yeah, being hypnotized and waking up in mid blow job really makes a guy relaxed." He said sarcastically. "Next time hold off on the eye thing."

"Aw come on, you look so cute and helpless when you're hypnotized though." She said with a pout as the remaining sperm was soaked up.

"I could always turn the air down in here if you want." He warned making her stiffen up.

"You wouldn't, you know I get stiff and sluggish when it's cold, I almost went into hibernation last time!"

"You tried to swallow me four times that afternoon, that was punishment!"

"...point taken." She looked away with a sigh.

"So, you gonna hypnotize me again when this happens?"

"Only if you let me." She said with a sigh. "Can we cuddle now, it's getting a bit cold in here.

"Sure, but don't squeeze me too much like last time, I thought I was gonna pass out."

"Fine." She sighed with a huff. "I still demand my good night kisses though!"

(Timeskip)

"Summoning jutsu!" Called Anko with her hand on the ground as a large puff of smoke appeared while outside the village with Sarutobi with her along with several chunin and anbu.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" He asked as they all nodded.

"Hello~!" Sang Kasumi appearing from the cloud with her mouth opening up. "It's about time, I thought you forgot about me."

"No, we wouldn't do that." He said as she looked around.

"Hey, where's Naruto-kun?"

"We told him where you'd be summoned, but he's in the middle of training so he'll be here shortly. For now though, we need to know if you've learned anything new about Orochimaru since last time."

"Huh? Oh, right, well, um… he's planning to kill you, invade the village during the exams with sound and Sand and…..he wants the Uchiha kid, for what I don't want to know, Manda just keeps muttering about how Orochimaru is focusing on how to build stamina."

"Hmm, which means if I try to call it off he'll pull back and we may lose our chance to capture him. But to get the Sand to team up with him means the team is aware and may strike during the finals. Did he give any details on how he aims to kill me?"

"I think something about dead kages? I'm not sure, I could only listen in on so much."

That made Sarutobi get a sinking feeling with the chunins and anbu feeling the same before noticing Naruto landed nearby panting.

"Sorry….was….busy…" He panted as he looked up before paling. 'Shit, they summoned her already, this can't be good.'

"Naruto-kun!" She cried happily as he gulped nervously. "You're late, so you know what that means~"

"Uh….run?" He said nervously before doing exactly that as the giant snake immediately began to pursue him.

"I'm gonna gobble you all up~!"

"Help!" he cried as the Hokage shook his head.

"Have anbu follow them, make sure they stay in the forest of death until she shrinks and don't let her leave with him again."

"Yes sir."

(Later)

"Um, Kasumi? Where are you?" Called Naruto looking around the corners nervously.

"That would be telling~" Called her voice, making him nervous. "Where's this surprise you wanted to get for me?"

"I-I'll tell you, if you come out." He called nervously. "But you have to remain calm and here us out, ok?"

"Us?" Came her voice with a hiss. "What do you mean 'us'?"

"Just… just come on out, ok?"

"...fine." She replied in a cold tone. She slithered out to see Hinata holding his hand nervously as she tried to make herself as small as possible. "What is she doing here?"

"Well...me and Hinata-chan here were-"

"Did you just say….chan?"

"Y-Yeah, I did...is that a problem?" He asked while seeing the snake rise up over them with narrow eyes making Hinata start to shiver nervously.

"Why is she here? Why are you calling her chan?" She asked coldly.

"W-Well….while you were gone, me and here got together." He got out together while gripping Hinata's hand to calm her down.

"You two got together…" She repeated slowly, making him nervous. "Since I was gone….is that right?"

"Y-Yeah, and we wanted to tell you ourselves." He said as he tightened his grip on Hinata.

"So...you're abandoning me for her?"

"No! No no no." He spoke up quickly as Kasumi leaned down near them. "It's just...um…"

"N-Naruto-kun really cares!" Spoke up Hinata quickly while steeling her nerves. "I-I-It's just….he's…"

"He's what?"

"P-Pent up!" She got out catching the two off guard with a blush. "H-He needs help from time to time, you know...with his…."

"I thought I was doing that just fine!" She hissed with a frown.

"O-Only one a month though, a-and N-Naruto-kun needs to be with a human too."

The large snake tilted her head before looking at Naruto closely. "Is this true Naruto-kun?"

"Y-Yes, it is, I'm sorry Kasumi, but she's right...but I'm not going to abandon you!" He held up a hand and put it against her nose and gave it a small rub and gulped. "I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere, I swear."

"So...you didn't bring her here to tell me you're leaving me… you brought her here so I could see if she's worthy!" She said as she began to brighten up.

"Uh, yeah, yeah! That's right!" He nodded, going with it with a smile.

"Oh, you had me worried there." She laughed with a hiss before looking down at Hinata and smiled. "I had no idea master needed more than one girl to deal with his urges, but I can respect that. After all, with his stamina, I'm amazed he hasn't already knocked up a few of the girls around. How often has he filled you with his seed?"

"H-He hasn't yet, w-we're taking things slow." She said with a massive blush.

"Well don't worry, you'll come to love every drop." She winked while her lower body began to move around the two and urge them closer to her head. "But before I start calling you mistress and obey, I need to be sure you're truly worthy for master."

"W-What? How?"

"Simple, you have to satisfy me AND Naruto-kun." She said as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"N-Nani?!" She got out before Kasumi's mouth opened up and moved down before grabbing the girl and swallowed her in one go.

"Kasumi what the hell, I didn't bring her here for you to eat!" Naruto cried as she turned to him.

"Not to worry Naruto-kun, we'll have plenty of fun inside." She smiled before the head gobbled him up next and let him go dropping down her throat. "We're all going to have fun~"


	122. Big Mom's Daughters and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Big Mom's Daughters and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over at the territory of Big Mom herself, who is where we're heading to right now over in her own home.

"Pudding! Where's that cake I smelled you cooking?!" Called the Yonko from her bed.

"It's almost ready Mama!" Called the triclops as she put the finishing touches on a large cake. 'Damn it, I can't make anything here without her smelling it and eating it all up.'

Big Mom grumbled in annoyance while sitting on her bed and feeling her stomach grumble. "Pudding, hurry it up!"

"Almost done Mama!" She called as she stepped back from the cake with a sigh. "There...done." She said as she gestured towards two of Big Mom's minions who were standing by the door. "Go on, bring it to her."

"Yes ma'am." they saluted before grabbing the cart it was on and started pushing it out of the kitchen.

'Finally...I really hope I have enough ingredients left over for another, it's my turn to bring the treats this time.' She thought in annoyance while rolling her sleeves before Compote walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me Pudding, sorry to bother you at the moment, but I came to give you something."

"Oh! Hello Compote, I didn't hear you come in." She smiled at her oldest sister. "It's no bother at all." 'I'm busy here baking, are you going blind already?'

"Well, I know how you just made mama a cake and I know how you like to make yourself something now and again so I thought you might like this." She said as she held out a glass jar full of a pinkish red liquid.

"That's very nice of you." She smiled while taking it. "I'll have some later on."

"I hope you do, it's some special strawberry filling, you could make yourself a delicious tart or a truffle with it." She smiled before walking out of the kitchen as Pudding looked down at the jar.

'I've never cared for strawberries that much... Maybe I could use it as a cake filling, I still need to make one for the meeting.' She thought going back to the ingredients as the camera panned away and over to a large table where numerous women were seated.

"So….does anyone know where Pudding is? The meeting started ten minutes ago." Asked Myukuru with a groan.

"She must have gotten held up with Mama." Spoke Amande in a stoic response while taking a small puff from her cigarette. "I could almost hear her calling out for a cake from here."

"Damn, I guess we're not going to get anything this time either." Grumbled Poire. "We really have to stop hosting the meeting on Whole Cake Island."

"And I was in the middle of a nice nap too." Remarked Citron sipping some of her tea with a sigh.

"Regardless it's good to meet up like this, plus it makes mama happy and keeps her from trying to host another 'family bonding' exercise." Said Smoothie as they all shuddered.

"I just hope Pudding doesn't anger her." Spoke Myukuru with concern.

"Yeah, last thing we want is for her to eat another one of our siblings in a fit of rage." Said Galette coldly.

"If it's one of our brothers I wouldn't be bothered, it'd be their fault for letting it happen." Cinnamon waved off.

"True, but then we have to hold a funeral and depending on how much Mama loves them it could take days." Muttered Custard.

"A shame most of the others couldn't come, they're missing out." Remarked Praline while wearing a tube around to keep her up while munching on some of the light cookies. "Or maybe...mama's gone and decided to get them hitched."

"I wouldn't put it past her, for all we know she's planning on hitching us up next." Said Flambe with a frown.

"If so then it's our duty as her children to obey without question." Spoke Prim while using one of her tentacles to hold her cup and refilled it with tea.

"Yeah, but still I wonder what it would be like to chose our own husband?" Wondered Melise before the door to the room was opened and Pudding entered wheeling in a large cake on a dolly.

"Sorry it took a while girls, I was a bit busy with mama."

"Understandable, I'm just glad you could make it." Poire said as Pudding reached the table with the cake. "What did mama want?"

"She wanted a big cake made just for her right after I sent out the invites for all of you." She replied while moving the cake on to the table and put the knife down so her sisters could cut their slices. "But where's everyone else? I thought I sent out enough invites for everyone."

"They wanted to come, but some had a mission to go on, or had work or it was 'date night', they send their best wishes though."

"Aw, that's a shame." She pouted while inside she scoffed. 'Those bastards can't be bothered to tell me in person? I'll remember that next time they try any of my cooking.'

"So, what kind of cake is this pudding?" Asked Cinnamon as they began to cut the cake up.

"You could consider it a regular vanilla cake, but I managed to use strawberry for the filling, it's not my best work but it's the best I could do on such short notice." She said with a smile. "The chocolate frosting is my work as well."

"Huh, I thought we ran out of strawberries after mama got a craving for strawberry shortcake?"

"Less talk!"

"Hurry up!"

"I want!"

"Cake!"

"Now!"

"Calm down you five." Frowned Galette looking at five girls, all very similar since they all had light purple hair, in different styles, and wore light-colored dresses with red bows in their hair, and horizontal striped leggings. Except for the tallest one, who wore a black crop top and hotpants.

"I swear you five are almost as gluttonous as mama." Pudding said as she rolled her eyes.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Spoke one of them who had her hair styled down with a smile.

"Quiet Nutmeg." Spoke Amande blowing some smoke at her in annoyance. "Please start cutting out slices so they will quiet down sister."

"Ok, ok." Said Pudding as she began to cut up the cake, a red goo flowing out of the middle as she did. She set the slice on a plate and handed to the closet sister who passed it down and did this over and over until each of them had a decent size before sitting down herself. "Alright, dig in girls." She said as they all picked up their forks.

They did so with each of them having various reactions with Praline licking her lips.

"Wow, how did you make this Pudding, and more importantly how did you keep mama from eating it?"

"I made her a large angel food cake to distract her and used the rest off the ingredients we had leftover, plus a new ingredient I got from Compote." She said with a grin. "That's where I got the strawberry filling."

"It tastes delicious!"

"This is quite delicious Pudding, excellent work."

The girl smiled at the praises as all of the girls dug in in silence.

"Glad to hear, I was worried it was going to come out weird since some of the ingredients looked weird."

"Eh, it's not that great." Muttered Flampe dismissively before smiling. "If I had more time I probably could make something even better."

'Oh, so you want to play that game?' She thought with a scowl before smiling. "I'm sure you could Flampe, you're always so upbeat and talented."

"Hmp, at least someone knows how to talk to their superiors." She said arrogantly as she kept eating the cake.

"Hmm? I thought I heard some weird buzzing sound." Spoke Poire looking around. "Galette, you heard it right?"

"Sounded so tiny I didn't bother with it." She replied with her eyes closed while sipping tea making Flampe glare at them.

"Perhaps we should swat it to make sure it doesn't bug us anymore?" Smoothie asked with a faint grin.

"Sounds bothersome." Spoke Citron while the five girls who looked alike hummed with blushes.

"So good!"

"The best!"

"More please!"

"More cake!"

"More, more, more!"

"Now now you five, real women do not yell." Spoke Melise shaking her head. "It's impolite until you wait till everyone has finished before asking for more."

"Then."

"Hurry."

"Up."

"You."

"Slowpokes!" They called as the other sisters began to finish their pieces of cake as well.

'Those five definitely need a man to keep them busy, but then again, I wouldn't mind my own.' Thought Praline sipping her tea.

"So, have you heard about the new bounties the government released?" Asked Amande asked as she set her fork down.

"Not really, I've been more focused on honing my skills." Spoke Cinnamon.

"Well, apparently after Sengoku stepped down Akainu increased all the bounties of the survivors of marineford."

"If that man chooses to change things and lead an attack on our home then mama will crush him and every marine that dares oppose her." Spoke Custard making a fist. "Anyone stupid enough to come against us will sink or be made examples of."

"Agreed." Said Galette with a frown. "Even with that extremist at the helm of the marines they're not stupid enough to go against the yonko, especially mama."

"I have faith you all can do it if something bad happens." Smiled Pudding while scoffing in her head. 'That fool wouldn't last even if he tried, but I wouldn't mind if he had to fight Flampe, he'd be doing all of us a favor.'

"Before I forget, it seems like the bounty on that rookie that busted into marineford shot up significantly." She pulled out a wanted poster and set it on the table with the sisters moving over or leaning to see it while each of them noted an odd feeling in the back of their heads.

"Huh, he doesn't look half bad." Praline said as she looked at him. "He looks quite happy."

"Kinda dopey looking." Remarked Myukuru.

"Yeah, but he must be pretty powerful, four hundred million, not too shabby." Said Cinnamon as she took the paper from the mermaid's hands.

"Wow, hearing you compliment a guy? I'm dreaming." Spoke Poire sarcastically.

"I was just talking about the facts, it wasn't a compliment." She said with a shrug as she passed the poster to the decuplets.

"Wow."

"He's."

"Pretty."

"Decent."

"For a rookie."

"I wonder if mama or any of the other yonkos will snatch him up, she already married Chiffon off to Bege." Said Smoothie as she took the poster from their hands, making them cry out in annoyance.

"If she chooses one of us or other sisters, then it will be done with no problem." spoke Prim with Melise nodding.

"So long as they behave like a proper lady to not cause problems, then they will have nothing to worry about." She said as the poster was passed from sister from sister.

"Whatever, he's just a rookie, it's not like he'll get anywhere." Citron said with a shrug. 'He does look a bit adorable though.'

Pudding looked at it and felt her chest slowly tighten up for some reason along with her face heating up the longer she stared at his grin. 'W-Why am I feeling like this..' She thought as she cleared her throat. "W-Well, if we've all seen it I'll just hold onto this bounty poster for now."

"Why?" Asked Poire tilting her head. "You don't fight like some of us, so shouldn't one of us hold on to it just in case? I volunteer if no one else is going to."

"Now now, no need to argue, I'll just hold onto it in case mama wants to know about him." Said Amande as she held out her hand.

"I'll do it for you." Spoke Smoothie taking the poster and standing up. "I have no duties going on for now, and as the older sister you must have plenty of stressful duties as we speak."

"In that case I'll take it since I'm the youngest." Said Flampe with a grin. "I don't have anything to do so I can hold onto it."

"Well you usually don't have much to do, unless you count being a fangirl to brother Katakuri." Remarked Myukuru making Flampe scowl at her while said long armed girl reached up and snatched the poster with a smile. "If this guy comes here, I'll let you all know if I recognize him."

"Hey, give it back!" She shouted with a frown.

"No, go back to drooling over our older brother you weirdo!"

The two of them glared before Galette frowned and walked over before taking it from them.

"Enough! It's one poster you two!" She snapped making them turn to her before she held it up and started to tear it up. "We all know what he looks like without this, so if that rookie has any stupid ideas, we will be ready to keep him from trying anything."

"Fine, fine…" They muttered as they glared at Galette.

"Besides, if you really want one of his wanted posters I'm sure you could find more, it's not like the marines don't mass produce these things."

"She's right, we're going over this wrong." Spoke Smoothie before looking at Pudding and bowed. "Thank you for the cake and tea Pudding, I wish we could stay longer but we must get back to our regular duties."

"Right, I need to go check up on my contacts." Said Amande as she stood up.

"Right, and I have a poster to go find." Said Custard.

The other sisters got up and started to leave while Galette stuck to the side as they went out the door and kept her hand closed around a piece of the poster which was most of Luffy's head.

'I'm only keeping this to memorize his face completely. It's all for the sake of Whole Cake Island and mama.' She thought with a faint blush. 'That's all, nothing more, nothing less.'

(Later)

Smoothie, Citron, and Cinnamon were all on board one of the ships and doing a basic patrol of the islands.

"Nothing so far." Said Citron as she looked over the water. "The slugs don't report anything strange."

"The downside to being so strong." Remarked Cinnamon leaning against a railing with boredom while Smoothie leaned against the mast. "Nobody comes around to even remotely attempt, but if it was a crew of a bunch of men who think they can take mama, that'd be sheer stupidity without question."

"Yeah, most of those idiots were killed after about a week after marineford." Smoothie said with a frown. "It's really a shame, having someone there to challenge us wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Yeah, maybe on of those rookies, like Luffy." Said Citron with a smile.

"Uh? You're joking." Cinnamon shook her head. "He couldn't give us a challenge, he's just an idiot guy who's in over his head."

"Exactly, that way if he did attack we could capture him and not have to tell mama."

That brief image made Smoothie and Cinnamon blush since that meant he would be powerless against them, in a cage, and they'd be able to do whatever-

Smoothie smacked her cheeks and stood up straight. "We need to keep focus on the here and now, if his crew does arrive we will strike swift and without mercy."

"Right, right, I wonder where he is though, our contacts said he and his crew were separated at sabaody before the war, right?"

"Yeah, they just up and vanished." Remarked Cinnamon while looking out to sea with a light blush.

"And since the war and he rang the bell there's been no word about him, right? You don't think he's dead, do you?"

That image in mind suddenly made the three sisters feel their chests tighten up slightly and made the air feel awkward now.

"Well...the marines haven't announced his death so they haven't killed him and they would probably announce if they captured him so he isn't with them, right?"

"True, they'd love to milk it for all it's worth and say they took down one of the rookies just to feel superior."

"Yeah...maybe he's hiding?" Smoothie said as the other two nodded.

Over at Nut Island, Amande was currently clashing her sword against Prim's trident and pushing her back.

"Keep it up and make sure you have a good grip on your trident." She said as she tried to stab her sister once more.

"Understood." Prim swung her trident to parry it while lashing out her tentacles and grabbed Amande's wrists.

"Good, good, you must take advantage of every opportunity, however-" She started as she yanked her arm back, pulling the fishwoman off balance. "You must remember not to get to cocky."

Prim stumbled before Amande swung the handle of her sword and hit the side of her head making her fall and drop her trident. As she groaned she found the blade of the sword almost touching her neck.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes, I know right now I cannot win, you have bested me."

"Good, you fought well today." She said with a nod as she withdrew her sword, taking a drag of her cigarette as she did. "You'll need to keep up the training though if you want to climb the ladder and become the leader of your own island."

"Yes big sis." She said with a sigh as she stood up.

"Also, since you lost I think you owe me something." She said as Prim's face paled a bit.

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

"The wager we made before we began, I want my prize now." She said as Prim put a hand over her pocket.

"Y-You were serious?"

"Deadly serious."

"B-But you already ha-"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"No." She said with a sigh as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a wanted poster.

"Thank you." She replied as she took the poster of Luffy.

"I still don't see why you didn't merely get your own."

"This gives you incentive to work harder to get it back." She said as she looked at the poster with a small smile. 'That and the others snatched them all up before I could.'

"Fair point." She muttered with a frown.

"Good, you are free to leave now." She said as she folded the poster up and tucked it into her cleavage.

Meanwhile over with Melise, she and Praline were currently having tea near the shore with Myukuru getting lessons by Melise.

"A lady must be in control at all times, she never gives in no matter what, understood?"

"Yeah, but this is still weird." Remarked her sister wearing a ball gown and trying to walk straight. "I feel fat with this on, like I tripled in size."

"Trust me, a dress like that isn't for everyone." Laughed Praline. "It also hampers you in a fight significantly."

"Even still, every young lady should know how to wear one and keep her posture straight. After all, who knows when mama may grant us a husband. It's always best to be ready."

"Yeah, especially a straw hat clad one." Whispered Praline with a grin, making the other two blush.

"Hey, what's with that? Like we'd marry him." Spoke Myukuru shaking her head.

"Indeed, what makes you think I would want to be wed to such a plebian?" Asked Melise.

"Oh really, then you two wouldn't mind if I take him then, right?" Chuckled Praline while licking her lips. "He may seem like a young boy, but I've heard some good things about him and the bond he has with his crew. Apparently he went out and declared himself and the others at the time enemies of the marines all for the sake of saving that one girl. What was her name again….ah! Nico Robin. If he's that devoted to his crew, imagine what he'd do for his own wife?"

"W-Well, loyalty is a strong factor when deciding a husband..." Said Melise with a blush as she imagined Luffy rescuing her like a princess.

"He also doesn't hate fishmen, he even punched a world noble because one shot his friend who was an octopus fishman."

"I heard about that." Remarked Myukuru imagining that in her head. "That's the first anybodies tried that in a long time."

"If he does that for his friends imagine the lengths he'd go to make his wife happy, thanks for saying I could have him girls." She chuckled as she put her hand in front of her mouth. "Maybe I'll go let mama know I'd be interested, I just hope those two girls in his crew aren't calling dibs on him."

"H-Hey, we never said you could have him!" Cried Melise.

"Oh? Are you saying you'd want him?"

"W-Well, I wouldn't be against marrying him." Muttered Myukuru as she poked her pointer fingers together and looked away.

"Mmmm, well I don't blame you. But there's one problem. Someone doesn't want a 'plebian' for a husband, so she clearly wants someone more refined." Smirked Praline at Melise.

"W-Well, manners are taught, not born, so I could teach him how to be refined." She said with a huff.

"Sounds to me like someone's going back on their own words. How unlady-like, shashashasha!" She laughed making her sister glare with Myukuru looking down at her dress.

'I wonder if he's into girls with this or skinny ones.' She thought as we cut to Galette glaring at a den den mushi.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!"

"Apologies ma'am, but our last reports were the best we could make without letting our position be compromised." Spoke the snail.

"Damn it I want you to find him now, he has to be somewhere, he couldn't have disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"Yes ma'am! We'll do our best to find him." Spoke the snail while her sister walked into the room before the call was ended.

"Well well well, looking for Luffy are we?" She said, making her sister turn around and look at her in surprise.

"Poire! W-When did you come in?" She asked hanging up on the snail while staying cool.

"Oh about a minute or so ago, just long enough to hear that you made no progress." She grinned and sat on Galette's bed with her hands behind her back. "You sure sounded eager and desperate when they lost sight of him too, why is that?"

"No reason at all, I just wanted to make sure we knew where all potential enemies were at all times."

"Uh-huh, and by enemies you mean husbands, right?" She said with a large grin as her sister's face went red.

"O-Of course not! My duty is to be loyal to our mother and make sure anyone who comes near here is finished! It never hurts to be ahead of the game." She muttered while her twin shook her head and leaned back to lay on her bed.

"Tell yourself that all you want, but you're acting like a lovesick crush who won't stop looking for their sweetie. I'll bet that piece of him you hid in your room gives you all sorts of dreams."

"N-No it doesn't! I was j-wait a second, how did you know about that?"

"I saw you slip it into your hand when you tore the first poster up. I had a feeling you had a reason to tear it up before we did, and you just admitted it was true~" She sang.

"Damn it, stop messing with me like this!" She growled in annoyance. "What I do is my business and mine alone!"

"Ok, ok, I just thought this new bit of information I found might help you, but if you don't want it I'll go~" she sang while sitting up and stood up before walking towards the door.

"Wait!" She cried as she stood up. "What information, tell me!"

"Ah ah ah, I can't just give out info like this for free, it'll cost you."

"Are you kidding?" She frowned.

"Nope, you gotta pay." She smirked while her hands were behind her back. "If you were to, oh I don't know, pay me a few hundred beri or so, it'd be worthwhile for you."

"This is extortion!"

"You don't want to pay? Well I'm sure Smoothie or even Flampe would pay for this." She teased as her sister's face turned red in anger.

'I shouldn't be going with this, especially when it's not a crush!' She thought with her twin humming in wait. "Just how do I know this info is true?"

"You don't." She chuckled as her sister frowned. "But can you really afford to take the chance that it is and not pay?"

"Grrr, what kind of twin are you?"

"The kind that's being nice to offer you this, but are you gonna take it?"

"Grrr….fine, how much?"

"Four hundred beris, oh, and to keep me from telling the others I want to share him if you find him."

"S-Share him?! I told you it's not like that!"

"Well if it isn't I guess you don't really need this information, huh?" She chuckled with a grin. 'I love making her squirm like this, it's been to long since I had dirt to do it.'

Her twin scowled at her before huffing and went to her dresser, opened the middle, and pulled out a large bag before walking over and handed it to her. "There, there's more then four hundred in there."

"Wow, you must want this info bad." She said as her eyes lit up. 'I can get over two dozen pelts with this much, score!'

"Just talk or I'll take it back."

"Ok, ok, well, my contacts tell me that several marines saw the shichibukai Boa Hancock helping straw hat Luffy in the battle and some speculate that she smuggled him into impel down, I think she might be hiding him either on her island or one of the many uninhabited islands in the calm belt close to Amazon Lily."

"The pirate empress herself?"

"Yup, and remember, her whole home is home to nothing but women too." She said as Galette paled in realization.

"We need to find him immediately!"

"Easy, he might also be on an uninhabited island near there, but if I was him I wouldn't mind staying with the women most say is the most beautiful in the whole world." She shrugged before walking towards the entrance. "Have fun sis, just try not to drool when you run into him."

"S-Shut up!" she snapped with a blush as her sister shut the door leaving her to her thoughts. 'Damn it, Poire might be annoying as hell, but she's reliable, the calm belt huh?'

"Heh heh heh." Chuckled Poire to herself as she held the bag and opened her other hand to show the piece of poster that was hidden under her sister's pillow. "I not only got a huge allowance, but also a bonus." She moved it near her face which was blushing before she rubbed it to her cheek. "Oooh, you are gonna keep me busy later~" before she started licking it all over with a moan.

Meanwhile we cut to Katakuri who was sitting in a chair next to Brulee.

"Big brother, why are you so tense, you're acting like someone's going to come out and attack you at any second."

"No, but it feels like something much worse." He muttered with a frown. "I can't tell if it's an enemy attack or something else, all I know is that some of our siblings are acting strange, I haven't even seen Flampe in a few days."

"I'd take that as a good sign, now she won't be gushing over how great you are. Frankly it does get a bit much at times."

"Agreed, but she's always been gushing over me, it's just odd and a bit concerning to see her doing something else, part of me worries she's working on some kind of scheme."

"Well I think I saw her talking with Nutmeg, Fuyumeg, Harumeg, Akimeg, and Allmeg before coming here."

"Really? I wonder why, they are usually fighting or bugging each other." He remarked thinking that over before getting a sinking feeling. "Oh….what if they're working together to praise me more? One doing it over and over is one thing, but five more added? I can feel my alone time slowly slipping away."

"Don't worry big brother, I'm sure they're not doing that, she hated the decouplets, I'm sure they wouldn't band together just to praise you...right?" She said, making him frown.

"What else could they be doing if it's not that then?"

Meanwhile we cut over to said group of girls, with Flampe looking annoyed.

"For the last time Luffy is mine, you can't have him!"

"That's!" said Akimeg, who had her hair styled into a top knot.

"No!" said Allmeg, who had an afro.

"Good!" said Harumeg, with her hair in bunches.

"To!" Called Fuyumeg with her hair in braids.

"Us!" Finished Nutmeg in...well you know what her hair is like.

"Look, there's no way he'll want you five when he can have me!"

"Yeah!"

"Right!"

"Fat!"

"Butt!"

"Flampe!"

"What?!" She snapped with a scowl. "My butt is not fat!"

"Yes!"

"It!"

"Is!"

"It's!"

"Huge!"

The girl saw red as the five girls smirked.

"You should."

"Go back."

"To stalking."

"Brother Katakuri."

"Brocon~!"

"Shut up you cheap knockoff clones!" She cried in anger as they just grinned at her. "Why can't you be all serious and quiet like your twins!"

"They're lame."

"So boring."

"Besides it's fun."

"Seeing you freak out."

"Brocon!"

"I am not! I hold high respect for him like everyone else!"

"Brocon brocon brocon~" They sang together with their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Shut up!" She snapped angrily as she shook her head as they kept laughing and chanting. "I'm the cutest and best sister out of our entire family! That's why when I find Luffy, he won't help but fall in love at first sight!"

"Yeah right, he'll want us, five cute girls over a big butt brat!" They shouted at once, ticking Flampe off.

"Who you calling a brat?!" She cried as she glared at them.

"You~!" They sang out. They laughed as she cried out in rage as we cut to Pudding and Custard who were fighting over a blown up poster of Luffy.

"Let go of this poster Pudding! I saw it first!"

"No way, I ordered it so it's mine!" She cried she glared at her with all three eyes.

"No you didn't, you were just as surprised to see it as me!"

"Let it go or else!" Threatened Pudding pulling harder. 'Fuck this bitch! I saw it first with my third eye so it's mine!'

"Or else what? You can't do shit to me bitch!" She growled. 'Damn brat, claiming that everything she sees is hers.'

"I-I'll make you let go!" She got out while trying to keep up her perfect girl routine, even though it's hard.

"Yeah right, you and what army, I'm older, stronger, and hotter, this poster is mine damn it!" She shouted as she gave one more tug, making Pudding lose her balance.

'Oh that's it!' She thought before smiling and let go, letting Custard yank it to herself. "You're right, I'm being silly."

"Good, you're finally seeing reason." She said as she held the poster close to herself,

"Yeah, you should go and put it up in your room."

"That's the plan.' She said as she began to move away from her. "If you ask nicely maybe I'll let you in to look at it from time to time."

"Or you can go eat shit and stuff it cunt." Whispered Pudding in her ear while her hand went into Custard's head and pulled out a roll of film, that being from the last ten minutes, with her sister stiffening up before she snatched the poster, rolled it up, and put it in her pocket before Custard blinked and shook her head. "Custard are you ok, you fell down and hit your head!" She cried, faking concern.

"Ugh, what? Oh, I'm fine Pudding." She nodded before looking around. "But why am I here? I don't remember coming here."

"You must have hit your head hard, you should probably go lie down for now." She said as she patted her back.

"Maybe I should, but then it's right back to...whatever it was I was doing." She spoke as she walked away with Pudding waving with a smile until she was gone before it turned into a scowl.

"Dumb bitch trying to take my poster, well I showed her." She muttered as she patted her pocket with a grin. 'Those sisters of mine can have fantasies all they want, but as soon as I get my chance, I'll snatch him up and rub it in their faces! No one could resist my 'perfect' self, and my cooking skills and looks would make any guy swoon. He might seem like an idiot, but he's an idiot who I'll make my own.' She chuckled evilly as she began to make her way to her room.

(Later)

"Are you sure that your information is reliable?" Galette whispered into the den den mushi with a large grin.

"Yes ma'am, we've double checked it ourselves."

"So he's on the island?"

"Yes, and thank you for the tip, without it we would never had looked there."

"Good, I'll be there right away, just make sure he doesn't leave."

"I doubt he can, we're not seeing any kind of ship docked on the island."

"Good...you've only told me this info, correct?"

"...um….no ma'am."

"Why did you pause?" She asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Well, recently I've been getting a lot of requests for straw hat's location, and they already paid me a substantial amount of money before hand…"

"Wait, how many? Who?!"

"Your sisters, they were willing to pay a lot of beri to find out and didn't want it to get out much."

"WHAT?! How many have you told, you at least told me first, right?!"

"Well, the thing is-"

"Oh Galette~" Sang her twin's voice as she opened the door with a grin. "What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to my informant abo-"

"Luffy's location, I know, come on, we should go get a ship."

"Wait, you know?!"

"Of course I do, and we better hurry up before the others get ahead of us."

"Damn it! I swear to god after I get Luffy I'm gonna kill my informant!" She cried as she hung up the den den mushi.

'Hmm, better not tell her I let it 'slip' for a fee from the others.' She thought as they raced out of the house and towards the harbor as they saw several ships already getting ready to sail.

"Damn it! We can't let any of them leave before us!"

"Then we better hurry, and remember to get one with a seastone bottom or we won't make it five seconds in the calm belt." She said as they saw Smoothie and her sisters running towards one of the ships. 'Yikes, if it leads to a battle we might be in over our heads.'

"Damn it, let's just hurry, at least we have a log to amazon lily, from there we just need to find the right island." Muttered Galette as she and her twin got on a ship with the crew already working on setting the sails. "All of you! I don't care what it takes, but get us moving before the other ships!"

"Huh? Where to ma'am? And should we wait for Praline to arrive, she already chartered this ship in the first place."

"Forget her! Just sail now!"

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted as they began to raise the anchor.

"Hey, that's my ship!"

"Hold up!"

"Uh oh, sounds like we're caught." Said Poire as Praline, Melise, and Myuruku jumped onboard right before the anchor was raised.

"What's the big idea here!?" Snapped Myuruku with a frown.

"First you tell us where Luffy is then try to steal our ship Poire?" Melise said with a frown. "Sounds to me like you were willing to betray your own sisters. As someone who is fiercely loyal to our mother, that sounds rather hypocritical of someone in your position."

"What the hell, you told everyone Poire?!"

"Of course not, don't be silly." She waved off while sitting down. "I just happened to let it accidentally slip I may have some info they would want regarding Luffy. It was all on them to decide whether it was worth buying or not."

"Why am I not surprised?" She groaned in annoyance.

"Well, this is quite the conundrum, isn't it?" Praline said as she crossed her arms. "You were willing to take the ship I went ahead to use, even though I thought you weren't interested in him?"

"I never said that." Snapped Galette with a frown. "Look, my contact, my info, my prize at the end, I should be the one to get him."

"Says who?" Frowned Myukuru. "You're hardly someone who needs a guy, you always scare anyone who wants to get with you."

"That's because they weren't good enough, and what about you two? I know Melise would never go for a guy who didn't have the manners of a king and you usually don't care about dating or getting married!"

"I-I'm willing to help him learn!" Spoke Melise with a blush.

"And maybe I want to meet him, he looks like a cool guy!"

"Look, either way it's not like we can turn back, the others are already getting ready to go and we're almost out of the harbor." Praline said as they noticed that the ship was moving away from the island as several of their sisters and crews were prepping other ships. "So I say we sit back and relax until we get there."

"Fine." Muttered Galette. "I have a bone to pick with my dear twin anyway about when is a good time to sell information."

"Easy there sis, it's just business."

"Well here's some business news for you, is it smart to tell your competitors secret information that lowers your chances of success?" She asked as she began to approach her, cracking her knuckles.

"Well, it depends on whether I can come back with new stuff at reasonable prices." She replied backing up.

"You see, the difference here is that there is only one Luffy and over a dozen of us, do the math, there is no new stuff that you can supply, no new Luffy!" She snapped before lunging at her twin.

"Agh, not the face!" She cried as we cut to Smoothie who was frowning.

"Damn it, it seems we're going to have some competition." She muttered in annoyance while sitting down with Cinnamon and Citron just as annoyed.

"I told you she was going to tell everyone, so what do we do when we get there?" Cinnamon asked with a frown.

"Simple, we find Luffy and get him before they do." Replied Citron.

"Ok… do you think we might get in trouble for taking several of Mama's ships without her permission?" Cinnamon wondered curiously.

"Relax, if she asks, I will explain to her we were trying to chase off a group of pirates intruding in our territory and needed this many to ensure they were all destroyed." Spoke Smoothie calmly.

"Right, if you say so." Her sisters said with a nod. 'If whoever gets to Luffy first gets him...does that mean we're competing against each other?'

'I'll need to wait until we get there before getting these two to fight against each other. I can't waste any time for the others to get a head start.' Smoothie thought as the anchor was raised. 'Luffy will be mine.'

Slowly the other ships began to set sail while Amande watched on her chair with narrowed eyes.

"So...it seems it's a race, the winner gets the ultimate prize…" She muttered while taking a long drag and puffed the smoke out. "So be it…" She muttered as she looked down at her hand that had his wanted poster in it. 'And I will win.'

"Gah! This is unfair!" Groaned Flampe looking at the ships with binoculars while on a ship with Pudding.

"Well, it could be worse." She said with a sigh. 'Like having the spoiled brat of the family demand her way onto your ship.'

"Yeah, I could be stuck with those annoying brats." She muttered.

"Yeah, but I think you six just need to sit down and talk." She said as she sat down. 'Preferably on another ship.'

"Please, those five are the most annoying sisters ever! They keep calling me brocon or say I have a big butt!"

'You kind of are and you're practically wearing a balloon for pants so…' "I'm sure you're the perfect size Flampe."

"I know, I'm perfect! Good thing I have you, you're the nice sister." She said with a grin.

'Oh god, is she a siscon too?!' She thought with a shudder while she kept up her smile. "So I'm curious, just what do you plan to do when we find Luffy?"

"Well, I plan on claiming him and making him my servant, that way he can take care of me, love me and I can keep cheering on Katakuri, what are you going to do, you're not trying to steal him from me, are you?"

"Oh no no, I just thought going out to sea with my sisters would be a nice change of pace." She lied with a sigh. 'He will be mine damn it, back off you underaged brat!'

"Oh that's good, for a moment I thought I was gonna have a minor obstacle to deal with then." She smiled while not noticing Pudding making a fist with her mind glaring.

'Minor?! I already have a plan you fool! When I get there, he'll be all over me while seeing me as the only normal one out of all of you! And when I start cooking, he'll practically ask me to marry him on the spot!' She thought as she suppressed a chuckle. 'I'm up against a bunch of insane lovesick girls, most of which are half something other than human, as long as I hide my third eye I'm golden!'

Over on another ship the five female decuplets were currently cheering together.

"We found Luffy, we found Luffy!" They chanted with grins.

"Not Flampe!"

"Not Smoothie!"

"Not Amande!"

"Not Custard!"

"US!"

All three grinned and snickered with Nutmeg pulling out an extra long poster showing the pirate.

"Soon you'll be ours Luffy~" She giggled with a grin.

"And Flampe thinks he won't want five cute girls, ha! Shows what she knows." Spoke Allmeg.

"Guys love it when lots of girls love them, so five cute girls beats one big butt any day!" Laughed Fuyumeg.

"Big butt! Big butt! Big butt!" They started chanting with said sister scowling, even though her ship wasn't close to theirs to hear it.

Meanwhile Big Mom was staring out of her window in curiosity as she watched her daughters sail away. "What's going on here? Bobbin!"

"Yes mama?" Asked the small man as he made his way towards her, his head twitching irregularly.

"Tell me, where are my daughters going off to?"

"I dunno, maybe they're going out to eat? Can I kill them if they're not?" He asked as his head kept twitching.

"Of course not!" She snapped making him jump as she growled. "Go get my daughter Compote."

"Yes mama!" He said as he quickly ran out of the room.

'Now where are my little girls running off too in such a hurry they didn't even tell me?' She thought rubbing her chin while having an idea in the back of her head, but needed to double check.

"Mama? You wanted to see me?" Her oldest daughter asked as she entered the room. "Is something wrong?"

"Compote, do you remember that job I told you to do several months ago?"

"Yes, the one where I gave Pudding that elixir?"

"Yes, now tell me, did you make sure she tasted it?"

"No, but I told her to make something out of it for her to eat like a tart or such, if I told her to taste it then and there she would have gotten suspicious."

"Hmm, well then do you know what she was doing at the time you gave her it?"

"Well, she was in the kitchen, I think she was going to make something else after she baked you that large cake."

"...Compote, didn't several of my daughters gather together for a tea party or something?" Big Mom asked with a frown.

"I think it was the sister reunion, the one to show how close of a family we are, I think quite a few of my siblings were there."

"So you mean there's a chance Pudding might have baked the elixir in with something that the others ate?" She continued with Compote getting a sinking feeling. "If so, that means they'd be affected by it all at once."

"W-Well, there is that small chance…" She said nervously. "But I only gave her one jarful, there's not much she could have made to get them all to have some of it at once."

"But there's still that chance, the chance that over a dozen of my girls, a good number of them high ranking had some and are now madly in love with Monkey D. Luffy?"

Compote gulped and assumed her mother was angry and bowed on her knees. "I'm sorry mama! I failed you!"

"That means all of them are on their way to finding him." Big Mom spoke before slowly smirking and started to chuckle before it turned into full blown laughter.

"M-Mama?"

"This...is….great!" She laughed as she held her belly as she kept laughing.

"What?" Spoke her daughter confused as her mother stood up.

"I had thought going with Pudding alone would be enough since she's perfect, but throwing out a wider net and using several of my daughters at once makes it even easier! Now they're all going where they last heard that rookie is at, and no doubt they'll try anything possible to make him theirs. Good work Compote, you've made this plan even better than I thought."

"Oh, um, thank you mama, I'm glad I could help." She said with a sigh. 'Thank god, I thought she was going to throw a tantrum in anger.'

"Now all that's left is to try and send a message to wherever Dragon is and let him know the upside if our children marry. Call the others and tell them to start checking every empty island nearby. Chances are he's hiding with his army somewhere others wouldn't bother focusing on."

"Right, I don't know if we'll find him before the girls find Luffy." Compote said as she began to walk towards the door. 'I just hope one of them snags him or mama really will go into a tantrum.'

(Later)

"Come on Luffy, focus." Rayleigh said as he watched Luffy trying to fight a massive gorilla while blindfolded.

Said boy growled and lunged at the gorilla who roared and swatted him aside and sent him crashing into a tree.

"You need to focus Luffy, use your observation haki." He said with a chuckle. "If you don't get a grasp on it then you won't be able to eat without this guy taking your food."

"Eh? No fair, I can't focus when I'm hungry!" He groaned as Rayleigh just shook his head.

"Then you better start learning how to focus Luffy." He said before freezing. 'Wait...this can't be right, I haven't felt anything like this since Roger…'

Luffy shook his head and ran at where he thought the gorilla was and reared his fist back. "Gomu Gomu no: Pistol!"

"Luffy! Hurry up and finish with the beast, we have a bigger problem to deal with!" 'And by we I mean you.'

The gorilla huffed and was about to block the punch, but seemed to sense it too and wound up growing scared and rushed off with the fist missing making Luffy raise his blindfold up while his fist came back.

"Eh? What's going on, where's he going?"

"Luffy, we need to talk, there's an enemy coming the likes of which you've never faced before."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Women who want you." He said with a frown, making Luffy look at him in confusion.

"Huh? Wait, are you talking about Hancock?"

"Like that, but worse. Look, I was the first mate with Roger, the king of the pirates and let me tell you, he had more than just marines and enemy pirates after him, being the most famous and richest man in the world attracted a lot of women, and they put up more of a fight than any marine." He replied with a solemnly look while making a fist. "I may be a married man, but even I felt jealous because it was like women of all species wanted him. One time we even had a giant try to sneak up on our ship and ask for his autograph, on her chest."

"Eh? They don't sound like fun to fight."

"What? No, Luffy you can't fight them… you remember your red headed navigator, right? What was she like when she was angry?"

"Oh you mean Nami?" He asked before shivering briefly remembering the last time he got her upset.

"Well imagine dozen of angry Nami's going after you, that's what will happen if you make them mad." He said as Luffy paled.

"Ahhh!" He let out before Rayleigh covered his mouth.

"Ssshhh, you have to keep quiet, I can sense them, they're not at the island yet but you don't know if they're devil fruit users or not."

"What am I going to do?!"

"Well, for one try not to anger any of them, and I am getting out of here, just make sure not to leave the island."

"Nani?! Why are you leaving me alone?!"

"Think of it like training. If you can manage to keep everything calm while not getting attacked, I will come back to resume your training. There are some battles even I try to avoid." He said as he nodded sagely. 'I'm a married man and you aren't my captain, I don't have to fend off the crazy ones anymore!'

"That's not enough!" He spoke before Rayleigh suddenly jumped into the trees leaving Luffy alone who groaned and stamped his foot. "Get back here Rayleigh!"

"You're on your own, and don't agree to anything called marriage, it isn't food!" Called the old man before Luffy heard a splash, signifying that he had jumped into the ocean.

"Gaah! No fair!" He groaned with a frown before plopping down on the ground. 'Damn it, I'm stuck here alone and waiting for some kind of enemies that I can't fight!'

Meanwhile, the ships kept going with Amande looking around through a telescope. "There we go, I think we're close, I can see Amazon Lily now." She said as she let out a puff of smoke. 'If it comes to a fight I'll take on the empress herself.'

"Ma'am, we're seeing several uninhabited islands nearby, should we begin searching?"

"At once, and don't let my sisters get in your way no matter what. They tell you to stop and you stop? I will end you myself."

"Y-Yes ma'am." They said nervously as they got to work as we cut to Praline who was looking around eagerly.

"I know he's here, we just need to find out where." She muttered as she looked down at the water right in time to see Rayleigh swim frantically by. "Huh? Hey you!"

"I'm a fish! Glub glub!"

"Have you seen a man named monkey D. Luffy?"

"Glub glub glub!" He let out while swimming past making her blink and huff.

"Some people can be so rude, and really weird." 'Not to mention offensive.'

'Big mom pirates? Good luck Luffy, you'll need it, we barely got away when she went after Roger.' He thought as he saw the pirates sailing towards the island Luffy was on.

"We are almost there." Spoke Prim standing up.

"Right, let's search this island as fast as we can, we have several more to get to, we can't let the others find him." Galette said with a frown.

"If they do, who knows what they might do to him." Groaned Poire looking roughed up.

"Right...well, see you on the island!" Praline said as she and Prim leaped into the water and began to speed towards the island, overtaking the ships.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Cheaters!"

"Full speed ahead, I don't care if we have to ram the island, after them!"

"Yes ma'am!" They called as the other ships began to increase their speed as well.

"The time to compete has begun." Frowned Smoothie. "May the best sister win."

'Which is gonna be me.' Thought Cinnamon and Citron at the same time.

'I wonder if I should knock them out now or when we get to the island.' Smoothie thought as the sisters stole glares at each other. Soon the ships began to reach the shore just as Praline and Prim climbed onto the island.

"Sister Praline, I just realized something."

"What is it Prim?"

"How are you going to move on land?"

"Oh...oh poop, do you have a ring or something I could borrow?"

"No." She replied with a smile before climbing on land with her tentacles and moved ahead of her. "Seems I shall prevail this time."

"What?! No fair, come on!" She groaned as she watched her sister make her way into into the jungle, leaving her in the water. "That's dirty playl right there!"

"So is leaving us behind." Came a voice behind her, making her freeze as an anchor landed right next to her.

She turned and gulped seeing Galette glaring at her with Poire, Myukuru, and Melise stepping down the ramp.

"Well well well, it seems someone forgot their ring, if you want I could sell you one at a reasonable price~" Laughed Poire.

"Don't give her ideas." Huffed Melise with a frown. "You were aiming to sail with us and then swim ahead to find him, weren't you?"

"Um...I went to scout out the island?" She said nervously.

"Well it seems to have backfire, you can't even go ashore." Huffed Galette before looking at the men. "Keep an eye on our sister while I go on ahead."

"Aw come on, I deserve a chance at him too! I'll give you a thousand beris if you give me a bubble ring!"

"A thousand?" Asked Poire with a large grin.

"Don't even consider it from this traitor." Frowned Melise.

"Um.. two thousand?" She said meekly as the other boats began to dock as well.

"We don't have time for this, we have to search the island and confirm if he's here or not!"

"Right, I'll go ahead and check." smiled Myukuru before running off.

"I'll go too to make sure it's done properly!" Melise said as Galette groaned.

"We're all going, who ever finds him keeps him." 'Until I can get to him that is.'

"Hey wait!" spoke Praline as they all took off, minus Poire who smirked.

"I'm still unsure how much that ring's worth to you."

"Five thousand!"

"Then we have a deal! No refunds." She said as she threw a white shell at the mermaid, making her grin before she began to run into the forest. "I'm keeping Luffy though, pay me for the ring later!"

"Hey! That's completely different!" She cried as she began to inflate a bubble ring. 'Damn it, I won't let them get him!'

Custard ran through the forests without hesitation while trying to avoid anything in her way. 'I need to find him, I need to claim him before anyone else, especially before any of my older sisters do, they'll be hard to fight off.'

"Ugh! They're already ahead of us!" Groaned Flampe clenching her hands while Pudding put on a concerned face.

"Will you be alright?"

"Of course, I'm the little sister, if they get to him first I'll just scream and cry until they give him to me."

'Throw a temper tantrum like a baby, real smart.' Thought Pudding sarcastically before looking around. "I'll go out and take a small walk while you try and find him, it looks like a nice day out for one."

"Fine, but if you find him I have dibs, got it?" She said with a frown.

'I could drown her in the ocean, no one would ever know or blame me.' Thought Pudding with a dark look while the five decuplets themselves were running into the forest looking around.

"Come on!"

"He has to be somewhere."

"Let's find him first."

"Dibs on kissing him first!"

"No fair!"

Meanwhile, Luffy himself was walking around cautiously.

'I think I heard someone shouting...but then again that could be the giant parrot again.' he thought while feeling his stomach growl making him groan. 'That stupid gorilla ate all my meat again and I haven't found anything to eat yet… stupid Rayleigh running away, leaving me with no food.' He thought as he looked around. 'Maybe I should find some food then find somewhere to hide, maybe in the ruins somewhere?'

"Luffy-san! Are you around here?" Called a female voice.

'Oh no, that's probably one of the people that I need to hide from, if they're strong enough to scare Rayleigh then I'm not ready to fight them.' He thought ducking down behind a tree. Right as he did Cinnamon walked past where he was, looking around with a frown.

"Luffy-san, are you here?"

"Of course not, he's probably resting in some house or cabin." Spoke Citron walking past her with a sigh. "Hopefully this doesn't take too long."

"Yeah, all we have to do is either find him quick or confirm he isn't here then move on, we can't let the others find him."

"...and when we do?" Citron raised an eyebrow with Cinnamon frowning. "What do we do if it's just the two of us?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with a solution." She said with a dark grin.

'I'm going to knock her unconscious.' They both thought at the same time.

Luffy crawled on the ground before noticing tentacles poke out near the bottom of a bush making him blink. "Huh?"

"Hello, is someone there?" A female voice called as the tentacles lashed towards him. "Luffy-san?"

"WAH!" He cried as he jumped back, running away as Prim looked up in surprise.

"Luffy-san?"

'They're everywhere, I need to hide until they leave a- my hat! I need to grab it before they find it!' He thought grabbing his hair before running faster while Cinnamon and Citron spotted Prim.

"Prim, go back to one of the ships, we're already looking for Luffy." Said Citron with a frown.

"I refuse, I already spotted him first." She said before covering her mouth as the other two narrowed their eyes.

"He's here? Where did he go?"

"He...went that way." She spoke pointing two tentacles the opposite way.

"Good, then let's go." Said Cinnamon as she and Citron went the way Luffy went, the opposite of where Prim pointed.

"W-Wait!" She called while we cut over to Custard who was growing annoyed.

'Damn it, where is he, he has to be here somewhere.' She thought as she kept walking as she looked around before hearing some twigs snapping ahead of her. She turned her head and grabbed the handle of her sword. "Hey, who's there?!" She called as the sound stopped, making her narrow her eyes. "Who is that, is that you Poire?"

Luffy covered his mouth as he heard her start to walk towards him. 'Damn it, how many people are here, I thought Boa said no one knew about this island!'

"Come out or I'll force you out."

'Should I just run for it? It's not like they can catch me?' He thought as she got closer and closer before he began to hear someone running towards their location.

"Hey! Who's yelling over-oh! It's you Custard."

"Go away Melise, I'm trying to find Luffy-san."

"As am I." She frowned. "I thought I heard ruckus and rushed over."

"I heard some branches snapping, it's probably an animal though, so you might like them."

'Is that a female Chopper?' He thought seeing her antlers and briefly imagined her acting like him making him smile and snicker a little. 'He'd probably get along with her right away.'

"Shut up you bitch, just go away." She said with a frown.

"How unladylike of you to call your own sister that, especially when she merely wants to help our mother. If I secure Luffy-san as my husband, she would gain a powerful son-in-law to help her."

"Like hell you are, I'm going to get him, how about you go after his pet?"

'Chopper isn't a pet!'

"Look just shut up, at least I have an idea on where he is, I found a recent campfire and food scraps, someones living here."

"I shall not." She said with a frown as they glared at each other.

'Should I just try to go, they seem pretty busy arguing.' He wondered before spotting a bee buzz over and land on his nose. 'No no no, go away!' He thought as he tried to blow it away.

"Look, either leave and get out of my way before you get hurt." Said Melise as she growled in anger, startling the bee and making it sting Luffy on the nose.

"Yeow!" He cried jumping up and grabbed his nose making the two turn. "Ow ow ow!"

"Huh? Luffy-san?" Said Melise as he stood up with a groan before seeing them and paling.

'Oh no!' He thought as the two sisters grinned.

"Hello Luffy-kun, I've been looking for you~" Custard said with a grin.

"Um… I gotta go!" He cried before dashing off.

"Wait Luffy-san!" Called Melisa before glaring at Custard. "Look at what you've done! You scared him away!"

"I scared him away?!" She cried angrily.

"Yes, at least you can admit it!"

"Oh shut up!" She shouted as Luffy kept running.

'I have to keep moving, I just need to get my hat, hide somewhere and wait for them to leave.' He thought as he heard the two girls keep arguing. He jumped over rocks and ducked under branches before finding himself get slammed through the air via a tail from a huge crocodile. "Damn it, now is not a good time for this!" He cried as the alligator just roared in anger.

"Hey, I think I heard something!"

"Luffy-san?"

'Damn it!' He thought as Galette and Poire stepped out and saw him and the alligator.

"Luffy-san! There you are!"

"Um, I'm not Luffy, I'm uh… Sanji!" He called as he looked to the side.

'He's cute when he lies.' They both thought with grins.

"Um...look over there!" He called pointing at the large reptile which growled and licked its lips.

"Buzz off or we will eat well on the ride back home." Said Galette coldly to the oversized reptile, making it freeze and take a step back.

"Well well Luffy-san, glad to see you finally." Spoke Poire walking over and looked him over.

"Um...nice to meet you...panda lady?" He said uncertainty.

"Oh? Already on the nicknames? Someone's bold." She winked making her twin growl while draping an arm around his shoulders. "In that case, I'll go ahead and call you Luffy-kun, ok?"

"Um...ok? Why are you two here?" He asked in confusion. 'Should I run now?'

"To find you~"

"Huh? Why, are you bounty hunters?" He asked in confusion.

"No." Spoke Galette walking over and staying calm. "We are here to try and find you purely for security purposes."

"She means husband hunting." Whispered Poire near Luffy's ear before giving it a lick making him jump and her twin scowl. "Mmm, you taste better than your poster."

"Huh? Hunting, tasting...you're cannibals!" He cried in fear as he jumped away from her, making her twin laugh at her.

"Ahahaha! Wow Poire, real smooth." She mocked with her sister glaring at her. "And here I thought you were smooth and confidant, way to slip up."

"Shut up, he thinks you're a cannibal to- wait, where are you going?!" She shouted as she turned to Luffy who was trying to sneak away.

"Um...look over there!"

"No, now stay where you are, we need to make sure no one else tries to snatch you away from us." Galette said as she began to approach him.

"And for the record I'm not a cannibal, but my twin is hard to please." Whispered Poire.

"Shut up, if you keep this up I might not share him when we all get home." She said as she reached out to grab his hand only for Luffy to take another step back. "Why are you backing away?"

"Um...I can't go with you?" He said as he took another step back.

"Yes you can." Frowned Galette before they felt something and ducked with Luffy feeling a sinking feeling, making him quickly jump behind a rock just as numerous trees around the area, along with the top of the rock, suddenly got cut in half and fell down.

"Where is he?! I know he came this way!"

"You nearly got us!" Yelled Galette with a scowl.

"Shut up, I found Custard swearing about Luffy coming this way, now where is he?" Amande asked as she blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I'd be willing to tell, but it's gonna cost you." Spoke Poire.

"Poire shut the hell up!" Hissed Galette angrily. "If she gets him then you can't have him idiot!"

"Trust me, I have a plan." She whispered.

"If the price is I share him with you the answer is no." Said Amande with a frown.

"No no, of course not." She smiled with her hands up. "It's a deal you can't say no to. Just donate a measly 5,000 beri to me, and you can find him."

"What?! Poire I'll give you that much if you stay quiet!" Hisses Galette angrily.

"Fine, I'll pay, now tell me where he is." She said as she narrowed her eyes. 'What game is she playing?'

"Ah ah, I can't just say without getting the money first."

"Fine." She said with a frown as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a large stack of bills. "Talk first then you get the money."

"Hmph, rude." She frowned before stretching her arms out over her head with a hum. "You know, it feels to be out here, otherwise my joints would be all STIFF and HARD to move."

"Enough stalling, tell me NOW." She said as she began to raise her sword.

"I mean how bad would it be if I felt ROCK HARD, out here in this very area, huh?" She asked while glancing over at the rock Luffy was behind.

Amande narrowed her eyes as she began to piece it together before nodding. "I understand, here's your money." She tossed it to her sister who caught it before she turned to the rock and started walking towards it with Galette glaring at her twin who grinned.

"Great plan sis, sell out Luffy to Amande, have you gone insane?!" She hissed as Luffy gulped nervously.

'Should I start running now?'

"Of course not sis, just do what I do." She whispered as Amande looked around the rock before spotting Luffy who turned as she smiled slowly.

"Hello Luffy-san, I've been looking for you."

He blinked seeing her before pointing at her. "You have a long neck."

"Yes, yes I do, I'm from the snake neck tribe." She smiled in pride while Poire whispered the plan into Galette's ear making her nod. "I am Charlotte Amande, and I've come to see you face to face Luffy-san."

"Why though?" He asked, the sinking feeling in his gut not going away. 'Why is she looking at me like that?'

"Simple, to-" She was cut off when she suddenly felt a gel go onto her hand holding her sword and felt it tug her away from Luffy and crashed into a tree.

"NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Galette said as she and Poire lunged towards their older sister. They jumped on her and tried to knock her out with Amande scowling and trying to knock them off while Luffy looked confused.

'Why are they fighting… oh well, I guess I should go now while they're distracted.' He thought as he began to slowly back away from the three fighting siblings. He turn and jogged away while hearing his stomach growl louder. 'I need to find something to eat soon or I'm not gonna be able to move!' He mentally groaned as he kept jogging through the jungle.

"Luffy-san! Luffy-san!" Called another voice making him skid to a stop and spot Smoothie in the distance walking by with her not seeing him. "Are you near here?"

'Crap crap crap, they're everywh- wow, she has really long legs.' He thought as he ducked behind a tree quickly as he watched her walk past. 'I know Rayleigh said they were like Nami, but they don't look all that angry.' He thought as he scratched his head. 'They do seem to want to take me off the island though and he said not to…'

"Luffy-san, where are you?" Called Smoothie with a frown. 'Damn it, there's to much wildlife on this damn island that's intelligent and too many of the girls, my haki only tells me if there's someone nearby, not if it's him.' She thought in annoyance.

Luffy rubbed his cheek and decided to take a chance which he had a tendency to do a lot, which is to ignore advice or orders and do what he wanted. 'Maybe she can give me food? She doesn't look that dangerous like Nami.' He thought before clearing his throat. "Oi!"

Smoothie stopped and turned before smiling seeing Luffy. "Luffy-san."

"Who are you? Why are you looking for me?" He asked as she kneeled down so she could get a better look at him. "Who are all the girls running around the island?"

"You must mean my sisters. I apologize if they've been giving you trouble, they have a tendency to do that." She fibbed.

"They're all your sisters?!" He cried in amazement. "There's so many of them!"

"Our mother IS Big Mom of course, she's managed to have a large family."

"Oh….but why are you all here, panda head said something about taking me home?" He asked in confusion as his stomach began to grumble.

"You already met Poire then." She said with a frown. "She didn't make you agree to anything, did she?"

"Not really, she and this other woman met me before this other taller one showed up, and she was really strong! Kinda reminded me of my friend Zoro."

"Did she have long legs like me?" Smoothie asked, wondering if it was Citron or Cinnamon.

"No, she had a really long neck and this huge ha- my hat!" he cried out remembering he didn't find it.

'Amande, if they ran into each other no doubt they may be fighting.' She thought before seeing Luffy take off running. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need to get my hat! I left it and I need to make sure it's safe!"

"I'll come with!" She called as she stood up and began to race after him. 'I can't leave him alone or the others might try to claim him!'

The two ran together while Flampe herself was looking around desperately hearing all the sounds.

'Damn it, something is happening, I just know it, did someone already get him?!' She thought nervously. 'I can't let one of them beat me, I just can't!'

'Now to leave this brat on her own. I've got the perfect plan.' thought Pudding going the opposite direction of her sister with a dark smirk. 'I'll find him and act like an injured 'damsel in distress'. Knowing him he'll be clueless to who I am, but still be willing to help. Then when I get him back home I'll make him the best cooking ever and he'll be mine.' She thought as she looked around. 'Now I just need to find out where he is, position myself somewhere where he'll find me and then my plan will come to fruition!' She thought as she moved far away from Flampe.

She chuckled with a dark grin right as Luffy busted from the brush and slammed into her on accident. "Hey, watch where you're going!" She snapped angrily, her third eye on view before she realized who was on top of her.

"Ugh, sorry." He apologized shaking his head before looking down at her and noticed her third eye with Pudding blushing, only to realize he was staring away from her two main eyes.

'Oh no, he sees it, he'll never accept me now!' She thought as she felt her stomach drop.

"Sorry about that, you have a really cool third eye, it's pretty." He said with a nod. 'Sanji says to compliment woman when you do something to offend them like falling on them, right?'

Hearing that made Pudding go wide eyed, turn as red as a tomato, and felt steam rising from her ears. 'H-H-He likes my eye? He doesn't think it's creepy?!' She thought right as Smoothie reached them.

"Luffy, are you- Pudding?"

"O-Oh...hi Smoothie… I found Luffy?" She said, her face still red as she looked at him dreamily.

"Oh, your name is Pudding? That sounds delicious." He remarked bluntly making her let out a happy cry with all eyes turning into hearts with Smoothie frowning.

"Sorry Luffy-san, but Pudding was just leaving right now, weren't you Pudding?" She asked coldly as she glared at her sister.

'Huh?' She thought before blinking and frowned. "Whatever do you mean sister? I just got here." 'He actually thought my eye was beautiful?! My heart won't stop racing!'

"Oh, well in that case you can stay here, but me and Luffy-san need to go and get his hat." She said as Luffy's eyes widened.

"That's right, my hat!" He cried as he jumped up, much to Pudding's disappointment.

"Maybe I can help find it."

"That's ok, I know where it is, I just need to find it and then hide like Rayleigh said." He said before covering his mouth. "I mean uh...just find my hat."

"Wait, what do you mean hide?" Said Smoothie as she narrowed her eyes.

"Um, just something Rayleigh told me before you all arrived, it's nothing." He waved off with a cough before looking around before hearing movement in the bushes. 'Huh? What's that, is that another girl or maybe one of the beasts? I hope it's something I can eat…'

"Give it here!"

"No, it's mine, I found it so I get it!"

"Nuh uh! I touched it first!"

"Well I wanna wear it, gimme!"

"I wanna smell it, give me the hat!"

"Hat?!" Luffy perked up before heading in the direction with Smoothie following and Pudding trying to do the same. He raced through the bushes and trees until he reached the edge of the clearing where he had left his hat before he began training, except now the decuplets were fighting over it, each holding onto it and tugging.

"Gimme it right now!"

"No, it's mine, I want it!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen those five fight." Muttered Smoothie as she and Pudding reached Luffy and saw what was happening.

"Hey! That's my hat!" Luffy cried as he ran into the clearing, making the five girls turn towards him in surprise.

"Hey!"

"It's!"

"Him!"

"Luffy!"

"Kun!" They cried with large grins and faint blushes on their faces as he shot his hand forward and grabbed his hat.

"This is mine." He huffed as he put it on his head with a frown.

"It suits you."

"You look great in it."

"Hey, do you wanna come home with us?"

"Five is better than one!"

"Come here Luffy-kun~"

"Sorry about them Luffy-san, they're rather jovial." Spoke Smoothie with a frown.

"They're ok, they remind me of Usopp and Chopper." He chuckled with a grin. "I can't go with them though, sorry."

"Aw!"

"But."

"Why."

"Not."

"Luffy-kun?"

"I need to train, I can't leave the island no matter what for about….a year?" He rubbed his chin. "I think that's how long, I can't remember."

"A year?!" The decuplets cried in distress as Pudding and Smoothie frowned.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Thought Smoothie as she approached Luffy. "Luffy-san, why do you need to stay here, it doesn't seem like the best place to stay."

"I need to train and be ready for anything in the new world. Especially when I meet back up with my crew after it's over."

"Well, if you want you could come with us and train at our home island, I could tran you personally." Smoothie said with a smile.

"Sorry, but Rayleigh said that I had to stay here, that this would be the best place to learn haki."

'Haki? Even better.' She thought with a smile while Pudding noticed and scowled darkly without her seeing.

'Oh I am not losing to her! He's the first guy who actually likes my third eye!' She moved over and grabbed Luffy's hand with a smile. "If you're going to train, that must mean you'll need all your energy Luffy-kun."

"Yeah, but-" He was cut off with his stomach growling louder making him groan and Pudding smirk to herself.

'Bingo.' "In that case, maybe I could bake you plenty of treats to keep your energy up."

"Really?" He said as his eyes lit up before he shook his head. "No, I need to get my own food, that's why Rayleigh didn't let Boa come here with food every day like she wanted too!"

"Then perhaps I can help." Spoke Smoothie. "I am able to use haki myself and could offer some assistance."

"Maybe...we could stay here until Rayleigh gets back." He offered as she frowned. 'Why do they want me to leave so bad?'

"That is-"

"No! Come with us!" Spoke Nutmeg as the five girls swarmed him.

"We'll make you comfortable!"

"We're fun!"

"And strong!"

"We can help you train-"

"In more ways than one~"

That instantly made Pudding and Smoothie scowl before a trident went flying through the air and landed near the spot catching their attention before they saw Prim moving over with a frown.

"Care to explain yourselves?"

"...We call dibs!" The decuplets said quickly.

Prim narrowed her eyes while grabbing her trident with Luffy noticing her legs.

"Eh?! You're the one from earlier with the tentacles!"

"Yes, I am Charlotte Prim." She introduced.

"I thought you were a beast trying to eat me earlier, sorry." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

That instantly made her fall down face first and feel that one hit her in the chest with Pudding smirking.

"He thinks I'm a monster...just end me and make me into kalimari…"

"Sorry, there's just a lot of crazy giant beasts here who try to eat me and I only saw your tentacles, now they uh….look pretty?" He said, trying to cheer her up. 'If Sanji was here he'd kill me for making woman sad!'

"Really?" She said as she began to perk up. "Do you mean that?"

"Yep." He said with a nod as the others frowned.

"Ok Luffy-san, I think that's enough, we should get to the ship now." Smoothie said with a frown.

"No way, I said I'm staying here to train. If I can't be ready for anything like my friends, then I'll never get strong enough to protect them." He spoke with a serious expression.

'Damn it, this is harder than I expected.' She thought with a frown. "And you will train, but first we need to go home quick, get married so my sisters don't claim you first then we can spend as much time together training as you want." She said as she tried to grab his arm only for him to jump away.

"Married?!" He spoke out while recalling Rayleigh's words. "I can't get married, Rayleigh told me not too!" He cried as Smoothie frowned again.

"You're right, you should marry me Luffy, it's uh...food, really delicious food that I can make, all you have to do say is yes and I do, ok?" Pudding said quickly.

"Rayleigh told me it wasn't." he spoke before turning and bolted. "I won't fall for it!"

"Damn it, after him!" Cried the decuplets as they raced after him.

Smoothie, Pudding, and Prim followed while we show Cinnamon and Citron running towards the sound.

'I should have hid, Rayleigh said to hide, why didn't I listen to him?!' Luffy thought as he kept running.

"Luffy-san come back!"

"Luffy-kun, please stop running away!"

"Wait, is that Luffy? Luffy-san!"

'I need to hide now!' He thought before lashing his arms out and grabbed onto a branch before reeling himself up into the tree. "This should be perfect."

"Get back here Luffy-san!" Citron called with a frown as he began to shoot himself from tree to tree.

"You can't run forever!" Called Cinnamon.

"We will raze this island to the ground to get you!" Called Prim with a frown.

'Rayleigh was right! They're really like Nami!' He fought as he kept moving as fast as he could. 'I can't let them get me!'

'Damn it! These bitches are ruining my chances to show Luffy-kun I'm not like them!' Thought Pudding. 'I need to corner him far away from them and then show him how much I care, that I'm obviously the best woman for him.'

Over with the twins, both of them were groaning and battered up while Amande looked down at them with a cold look.

"You tried to betray me even after getting your payment. Now Luffy-kun is away from me when I had him." She held her sword up over her head. "For that, I will ensure your pain is slow and agonizing, regardless of our blood."

"D-Damn it…" Groaned Galette as she glared at Amande. 'I'm sorry Luffy-kun, I guess we can't be together after all.'

"Y-You should...have learned about….loopholes." Poire got out.

"And you should have learned not to backstab a much stronger opponent, though now it's too late for regrets." She said before Luffy bursted out of the treeline behind them.

"WAH!" He let out as she turned before finding herself falling back as he crashed into her and they went rolling on the ground.

"Luffy-kun? Did...he just save us?" Said Galette in amazement.

"Heh, ain't that cliche." Smirked Poire before they saw their other sisters, minus a few, come bursting out on the scene before they looked over and all went wide eyed in horror.

The reason? Luffy was on top of Amande, hands on her chest, and his head was under her hat mostly, but they saw enough under it to see him kissing their sister who was stunned beyond belief.

'Ah! I ran into another one!' He cried as his eyes widened in shock. He broke the kiss and sat up with Amande turning bright red before he blinked. "Oh! Hey I remember you."

"You….kissed….me…." She spoke slowly while he didn't realize he was still grabbing her chest.

"Um...sorry?" He said nervously. 'Crap, why is she so calm, is she going to blow up in a few seconds like Nami?!'

"You kissed Luffy-kun first?!" Snapped Cinnamon with a scowl.

"Yes… that means he wants me, not any of you." She said as she let go of her sword and began to wrap her arms around him.

That made all of them see red just as Flampe happened to enter the scene too with her eyes closed and an annoyed groan.

"Damn it, where is he, how big is this stupid island?!" She yelled before opening her eyes and was stunned to see Luffy AND so many of her sisters, but also noted where he was sitting and grew livid since he STILL didn't notice he was grabbing Amande's chest. "Get off of there, you should be touching me, not that old bat!"

"You have no room to talk, washboard." Spoke Amande before seeing Smoothie walk over with her sword drawn making her narrow her eyes. "Do you truly think you can beat me to take Luffy-san?"

"That depends on whether you want me to slice you up or squeeze every single drop of juice out of you first."

"Forget it, Luffy-san has chosen me, so that means he doesn't want any of you." She said as she reached over with one arm to grab her sword.

"He did not! He just crashed into you." Glared Galette.

"And took my first kiss."

"What?!" Spoke Flampe looking more angry. "You two kissed?!"

"Yes."

"That's!"

"So!"

"Unfair!"

"Big!"

"Sis!"

"Sorry, but that's just how it is, if he wanted any of you he would have kissed you." She said as she began to stand up, keeping her hold on Luffy who was trying to get free. "Stop struggling."

'Running isn't gonna work with so many, then I'll have to fight!' He thought before he inhaled with all his might and wound up inflating into a balloon which made her let go as he blew the air out and propelled himself into the air.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Called Prim in Confusion as Praline floated over with a large bubble ring around her to allow her to move.

"So this is where all the noise is. For a moment I thought you all got eaten." She joked while noticing them looking up. "What are you looking at?"

"Luffy-kun just inflated and is flying away!"

"Huh?" She said in confusion as she looked up before grinning. 'It seems it's my time to shine, thank you bubble ring.'

"And with him away," Smoothie spoke before lunging at Amande with a sword. "I can hold nothing back!"

"You'll come to regret facing your better like this." She said with a frown, neither noticing Praline who was inflating the bubble rapidly so it began to float after Luffy.

"Hey! Stop that!" Yelled Citron with her and Cinnamon trying to jump up and pop the ring.

"Nope, this is what you all get for leaving me behind!" She laughed with a grin. 'I'm gonna get him!'

Luffy himself deflated before looking down and went falling down near Praline with his arms flailing, causing him to grab at her tail, making her jump as he tried to keep a grip on the slippery scales.

"So forward Luffy-kun, just hold still and I can get a good grip on you." She chuckled with a grin a she tried to move her tail so he was within grabbing range.

"Who are you?" He asked while nearly falling due to the awkward position.

"I'm Praline, but you can call me whatever you want honey as long as I can call you husband~" She chuckled as she tried to grab him.

"Wait, are you trying to marry me too?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yep~" She chuckled as she managed to grab one of his legs. "But unlike what my sisters might act like, I'm far more wife material."

"I don't want a wife!" He groaned with a frown. "I wanna train and get stronger!"

"Aw come on, you'll enjoy having a wife, think of it as gaining a new strong nakama that will never leave you or let you leave her." She smiled before suddenly finding the bubble ring pop due to a rock getting thrown. "Oh noooo!" She cried as gravity took effect as both she and Luffy began to plummet to the earth.

"Catch them!" Yelled Cinnamon with Citron holding another rock. "Or just Luffy-kun!"

"Are they trying to kill us?!" Praline cried in fear as she clung to Luffy.

"Hold on!" He yelled before sending his arms out to grab a tree and pulled them over to it, lowering the sudden force as he used his feet to break and groaned, both in one piece.

"My hero!" She laughed happily as she kissed his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark.

The girls saw this and scowled with Luffy getting her to let go of him. 'That sneaky bitch!'

"Oi! For the last time, I'm not marrying anyone!" He spoke out just as Custard, Melise, and Myukuru arrived on the scene.

"What did we miss?" Asked the horned girl to Galette.

"Luffy-san said he won't marry any of us, and he kissed Amande."

"What?!" The three newcomers shouted with frowns.

"Come on Luffy-kun, I'd be perfect wife material." Smiled Flampe floating over to him while winking and putting on her cutest expression.

"No, I don't want a wife." He said bluntly.

"What about girlfriend?"

"Don't need one, I just have to train to become king of the pirates and protect my nakama." He said, making her deflate a bit.

"Hahaha!"

"Big butt!"

"Failed!"

"With!"

"Luffy-kun!"

"Shut up, I don't see him drooling over you five either!" She shouted in anger.

"Luffy-san, if you require training, then I offer my assistance." Spoke up Custard quickly.

"I already offered my services!" Smoothie called from her fight with Amande.

"Yeah, but I think he might like the help of an older sibling." She said with a grin.

"I'm older than both of you." Spoke Amande cutting a tree in half while aiming for Smoothie's head.

"Yes, maybe too old, maye he would like someone younger, closer to his age." Pudding said with a grin as she and the others began to approach Luffy, making him nervous.

'Oh man, Sanji would go nuts for this.' He thought before they heard a loud roar that made the girls stop.

"What was that?" Melise said before a colossal lion burst from the trees, roaring out at the intruders to the island.

"Lion!" Yelled Praline as said feline charged at them with hunger before jumping up into the air and fell down towards Pudding with claws raised.

"Noooo!" She cried as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable only for nothing to happen. She hesitantly opened her eyes only to gasp in shock at the sight in front of her. She saw Luffy had managed to get in front of her and slammed his arm, which was as big as a giant's, into the lion's face which made it go falling back with a crash.

"I was wondering when he was going to show up today, I hadn't seen him for awhile." He mused as the lion got up with a growl. He moved his fist back, but found himself shrinking down like the other times catching them off guard as he groaned. "I really need to work on that."

"Luffy-kun?" Galette said in amazement as the decuplets grinned.

"He."

"Is."

"So."

"Cute!"

"Dibs!"

"Now isn't the time." Spoke Smoothie with a glare at the lion and held her sword up. "I'll take care of this."

"Wait! Don't." Spoke up Luffy with a frown. "I have to fight him."

"How, you don't even come up to my ankle right now." She said with a frown as she stared down at him. 'He's so small right now…'

"I said I need to train, meaning I need to learn how to keep going even if I'm tiny." He said before Poire picked him up. "Hey, let me go, I gotta fight him!"

"At the very least let me help, because he looks extra hungry."

"Fine… but don't kill him!" He groaned as Poire nuzzled him to her face with a grin.

'It's like I'm holding a mini him I could carry everywhere.' She thought with a grin before getting an idea. 'I could run to the ship with him right now, he couldn't get away in his current condition!'

The lion started to charge at her and Luffy who clenched his fists.

"Quick, throw me!"

"Oh fine." She sighed before rearing her arms back and threw him at the lion with Pudding and Melise covering their eyes. "You better not hurt yourself!"

'Bring it on!" He yelled as he hit the lion on the forehead and held on before punching at it with the beast roaring and trying to get at him with it's claws. "You're going down this time!"

'Hmmm, it seems he is quite the fighter, good.' Thought Amande with a faint smile.

"Go Luffy-kun!" called Praline. "Win this and I'll give you a bigger kiss on the lips!"

"No, I will!"

"No me!"

'Why do they want to kiss me?' He thought as he punched the lion in the nose. He held on as best as he could before he went flying when it reared back making him scream before it took off after him.

"Luffy-kun!" Cried the decuplets as they raced after the lion.

"Follow them!" Spoke Cinnamon.

"Right!" Said Citron as the mob of girls ran after the beast and Luffy.

(Later)

Luffy panted while scratched up and leaning against a tree, back to his normal size, while the girls sat around him with concern.

"Luffy-san, are you ok?" Asked Smoothie with a frown.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He sai with a sigh. 'Damn, that took a lot out of me, if they try anything then I won't be able to fight back.'

"So...let's address the elephant in the room." Amande said as she let out another puff of smoke.

"And that would be?" Asked Myukuru.

"Luffy-san, it's obvious he doesn't want to leave this island, correct?"

"Not willing that is." Muttered Galette.

"Plus there's the fact that he doesn't want to get married, if any of us force him to leave or marry us then he will just come to resent us." She said as the other girls eyes widened.

"We didn't come here to get squat." Frowned Citron.

"Yeah, we all came here to get him." Piped in Cinnamon.

"I know, but do you truly want to be married to Luffy-san only for him to hate you forever?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow. "That's why I have a suggestion."

"Does it involve drawing numbers? If so, leave that to me." Piped up Poire.

"No, I suggest...we leave him here for now." She said calmly, making all of her sisters start shouting instantly. "QUIET!" She shouted, making them shut up. "Let me finish, we'll let him stay here, but that doesn't mean we're going to abandon him."

"Explain." Demanded Flampe.

"Simple, we are going to claim this island for Mama, and we are going to spend time here and with Luffy-san, actually get to know him and let him get to know us."

"That sounds like a better solution then spilling blood." Spoke Melise.

"Plus this way we all win, we get a chance to woo Luffy-san, Mama gets a new island and a base and Luffy-san get's to continue his training."

"Even though he's already made the first move on me." Amande 'idly' remarked making her sisters feel annoyed.

"Well I still owe him that kiss, get over here Luffy-kun!" Praline said as she reached over and pulled him close to her.

"Huh?" He got out before finding his lips claimed by Praline with a moan making his eyes widen and face turn red. 'W-What is she doing to me?' He thought as she pulled away after a minute, his lips stained red from her lipstick.

"Hey! I should be rewarding him for saving me." Frowned Pudding moving over and pulled him towards her before letting him rest his head on her lap while she rubbed his head with a smile. "You look exhausted Luffy-san, if you feel like taking a nap you can use my lap as your pillow."

"Oh no, I'm sure he would be more comfortable on my lap." Smoothie said as she glared at Praline. 'She's got some nerve taking his lips like that.'

Luffy let out a yawn and relaxed against the soft spot before slowly closing his eyes with Flampe turning red and glare at Pudding.

"Hey! You told me you weren't trying to take him!"

"Oh, I did?" She feigned an innocent look before smiling with all her eyes closed. "Sorry, but I don't remember saying that, you must be mistaken."

"You lied to me!"

"Isn't all's fair in love and war, isn't that right?"

"It is our duty to help our mother as much as we can, but the fact remains that you are hogging him clearly." Spoke Prim with a straight tone.

"Well, only one of us can have him and he just happens to like me more, is that so bad?" She smiled while hearing Luffy start to fall asleep as she laughed inside. 'Suck on that bitches! Now he'll be having sweet dreams about me and none of you!'

'If this keeps up we might be down a sister at this rate.' Thought Amande with a frown.

"Let's just focus." Spoke Smoothie with a sigh. "We'll come by from time to time, get to know him, and even offer to help him with haki or just give him someone to talk to. If need be we'll even bring some sweets since he'll most likely be eating mainly meat on this island."

"We can probably build a house, a small base that we can stay at when we visit, and for the next year we'll be visiting him, growing closer, I'm sure that by the end he'll choose at least one of us to marry." Said Cinnamon with a nod.

'Which will be me.' Thought all the girls at the same time.

(Omake)

"Sis, I have some important news!" Sandersonia called as she approached Boa Hancock.

"What is it?"

"We've spotted numerous of Big Mom's ships coming and going from an island near us, we believe they've claimed it and are building a base there."

"What?!"

"Yes, it's the one Luffy is there, we've also spotted numerous daughters of Big Mom making repetitive visits to the island."

"Get the ship and the women ready, we need to go there immediately!"

"What? Sis, no, we can't do anything, the last thing we want to do is start a war with Big Mom."

"If they're on the same island as Luffy-kun he might be in trouble!"

'Ok, this is going to be the hard part to explain.' She thought with a gulp. "Well, that's the thing, our spies say that they've spotted Luffy with several of the daughters and looking very relaxed and familiar with them."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well… We saw him with one daughter we identified as 'Pudding' was feeding him chocolates and giving him a kiss on the cheek."

Hancock felt her world shatter at the image making her grit her teeth while her heart clenched. "Feeding Luffy-kun chocolates, and kissing his cheek?!"

"That's not all, several more daughters were seen hugging him, kissing him on the lips, letting him sleep on their laps and various other activities." She said as Hancock's face paled with every activity listed off.

Each image made her grip her chest before groaning and passed out on the floor.

"Oh boy...she really isn't going to like it when she finds out they're trying to marry him."


	123. Female Hairadee and Shun

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Hairadee and Shun

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New Vestroia-

It was a nice day out as the sun was shining down on a grand ocean far away from the nearest continents. Said ocean having numerous life swimming around in it.

That included large fish that jumped out of the ocean like a whale.

" **Nuuuu!** "

Along with bakugan going about their days worry free.

Each one smiled while finally enjoying their company, well except for one on a rock in the middle of the sea.

"This sucks, it really really REALLY sucks." they grumbled. "Really! My stupid sister HAD to get lost in this stupid dimension!"

Any bakugan near her swam away immediately due to several reasons, one being she looked VERY pissed.

The woman on the rock had long snake like tentacle hair going to her large ass, dark blue and light blue skin, with two long green wings on her arms, shark like teeth, taloned feet, a H cup chest, pure red eyes, wearing green armor on her torso and hips, and pointed ears. This was Hairadee, the former male of Ventus and Aquos, until he got sent back into the void and apparently changed genders due to a surge of energy in the atmosphere at the time of re-entry.

'My sister is off somewhere else, I'm stuck in a new Vestroia, and I'm getting stared at. If I wasn't so annoyed and on my own I'd go ahead and freeze them like before.' She thought in annoyance as Sirenoid wolf whistled at her from the water. 'And why are these bakugan acting like I'm some kind of hot model?!'

"Hello there, what are you doing all the way out here on your own?"

"Buzz off!" She snapped.

"Aw, no need to be a drag." chuckled Sirenoid laying on her back. "I only came to say hello."

She growled before sending ice shards at her. "I said buzz off!"

Sirenoid ducked down under the water and huffed. 'Try to act forward with another bakugan and it gets you this. I already miss Klaus.'

Hairadee grumbled while putting a elbow on her knee and grumbled. 'Why did lord Naga have to get killed? Ugh, being a lord of a ice land was better than….boobs.'

She looked around before sighing and stood up. "I'm gonna go find some place better to hang out." She then flew off while some Sirenoids got a good look of her ass.

'Yummy.'

(Somewhere else)

She landed on a tree in the middle of a forest and looked around as bakugan flew in the distance. "This place needs more ice and snow." she stood up before holding out her hands and smirked. "Freezing Wave!"

Ice hit the area while covering the forest in glaciers and snow.

"Much better." She grinned before noticing her reflection in the face, especially her very feminine face. She looked closer and held a hand up to her cheek. "Huh, I never really got a close look at what I looked like. I sound different, but I look a bit….hot."

As she started to model to herself, she started to recall how the human females looked almost hotter then her, but with smaller chests. Which for some reason made her feel pride out of nowhere.

'Mmm.' She looked at her hips. 'These babies might actually be a good weapon when I meet that girly human again. Oh I got a name, Hip Buster...needs work.'

That's when she recalled her battle and frowned while making a fist. "Those humans had some nerve, especially that overgrown pigeon Skyress. Next time I see her, I'm gonna pluck every feather she's got."

As she thought about the battle, the more she started to think about the human, Shun. More specifically his looks and hair, which was still girly in her opinion.

"Why does a guy need so much hair? If he's suppose to be a ninja than that's gonna slow him down." Hairadee frowned while getting blush marks on her cheeks. 'And how can he be so fast for a human? Is he some kind of super human?'

ZOOP!

She looked up and saw a dark red portal above her which sucked every thing not connected to the ground right into the vortex. "What the, where'd that come from?"

The vortex increased in intensity as Hairadee started to get sucked into it.

"Woah!" She cried out while trying to fly away and failed due to the intense suction power. "Hey let go!"

But it was too late as she went into the portal as it closed behind her with glitches going all over the place.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth, Japan-

"Waaaaah!" Hairadee cried out before crashing into a road, but something was off.

For she was now a green and blue ball with gold lines that rolled on the road and almost got crushed by a motorcycle.

"Hey! Watch it!" She yelled while unfolding, revealing a small upper torso with tiny wings, long points on the balls back, and two tiny stubs for legs under her body. "Wait….." she looked down and screamed. "I'M A PIPSQUEAK!"

That's when she saw a car heading towards her.

HONK HONK!

"AHHH!" She screamed before getting bumped and sent flying into a mansion with an open garden and…

SPLASH!

A small pond.

"Gah! Hey!" she yelled trying to stay float, which was hard. "Get me out of here!"

A coy fish swam towards the ball while more of them swam around the ball.

"Um nice...fish?" She said while they tried to swallow her whole. "Hey! Back off!" she flailed around while trying to escape.

As this was happening, Shun was walking in the garden contemplating the meaning of life, or just was bored, it was hard to figure it out with his constant expression of seriousness.

'I already did my morning chores and routine out of the way, but everyone else is busy so I can't brawl with them right now.' He thought before hearing splashing in the pond and saw a small bakugan trying to stay afloat.

"Stay back! I'm a very dangerous hybrid!" She yelled while a coy fish tried to swallow her whole.

"Hey!"

The fish swam off as Shun grabbed the bakugan with his cupped hands.

"Yeah! You better run!" She yelled out. "I'll freeze you solid!"

"Are you ok? What were you doing in there?"

She turned and jumped back. "You! You dare to show your girly face to me again?!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know me!" She snapped while trying to fly, and failed. "I'm the one that almost kicked your ass!"

"...I really don't think we've met before."

"WHAT?!" She snapped. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?!"

Shun frowned while seeing her stumble while moving towards him. "Sorry, but I don't think we've ever met."

"Yes we HAVE!" She snapped while falling over on her back. "We fought and you almost lost!"

"Well what's your name? I'm Shun."

She growled before getting up and hopped on his hand. "I'M HAIRADEE YOU BASTARD!"

His eyes went wide in shock. He jumped up before grabbing her and held her in his fist. "Hairadee?! One of Naga's gatekeepers from before?"

"GAH! Hey! Be careful, I'm not used to this form!" She called out from the fist. "And lord Nega considered me a lord! Not a gatekeeper!"

"How did you survive? I thought you were beaten for good?"

"Me and my sister went into the Void and landed in that stupid dimension, and somehow I'm a girl! A big titted girl!" she snapped making Shun look surprised and opened his hand as she popped open. "And it's all your fault! You and that pipsqueak and bald guy!"

Shun frowned. "So where is your sister?"

"...she got lost. But it's her own fault! One minute we were talking the next minute she's gone!" she huffed. "I don't know how you did it, but now Vestroia is completely different. I get stared at like I'm some animal at the zoo, a freak, or even a few who even try to get frisky with me. Do you have any idea how that feels like?"

"No." He said bluntly. "But I do know you deserved it for freezing them solid."

"We were BORED! Try looking at ice and snow ALL THE TIME!" she snapped. "Besides, with just me and my sister being the only Ventus and Aquos hybrids, we only had each other. You try making friends who aren't weirded out by how you were made, it's infuriating. So we decided if they were gonna act like that, then they'd make better icicles then bakugan."

Shun groaned before shaking his fist up and down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! STOP THAT! I'M GOING TO GET SICK!" Hairadee cried out while feeling very sick.

"I have half a mind to bring you to Marucho and have you locked up for what you did. Wait...how did you even get here?"

"I got here from a portal! Ugh….I'm feeling….ugh…" she groaned while turning green in the face. "Sick…."

"So you got here from a random portal?"

"Yes! Now stop before I puke!"

Shun stopped shaking his fist before seeing something cold in his hands. He opened it and saw green ice on his palm and a very light green looking Hairadee.

"Ugh...finally…."

"Wait….you just….gross."

She groaned before looking at him. "Ugh...don't ask."

"Ok, we're going to Marucho's, now."

"Not until I get a bird bath…"

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but don't try to get away."

"Like I could in this pathetic body."

(Later)

Shun walked across the city while keeping a grip on Hairadee in his fist.

"Stop squeezing me! It hurts!" She snapped.

"I'm not squeezing you that much, I'm just making sure you don't slip away."

"Like I would! I almost got eaten remember!" She growled. "And I can't use my powers so why would I fly away?"

"Because you can."

"I haven't tried." She huffed. "Plus I am not USED to being a pipsqueak!"

"I've learned not to take chances, that's why I'll let go when Marucho has you contained."

Hairadee grumbled at that. 'Stupid girly man.'

Shun walked down the road while still annoyed about well….everything that this bakugan did to him and his friends. I mean this was one of the hybrids who tried to keep him and his friends from saving all of Vestroia and earth, not to mention he, SHE, suddenly comes back after he had to let Skyress go? Just great.

Especially when this one just puked on his hand, albeit he did shake her, but still, she's more trouble than it's worth.

(Later)

-Marucho's estate-

"Ah Shun, what brings you here so early?" He asked while still in pajamas.

Shun opened his hand to reveal Hairadee.

"Oh it's the pipsqueak, hows not being tall treating you?" She asked with a grin.

"Uh…."

"Marucho, we've got a problem. This is Hairadee, and he-I mean, SHE came here from a random portal."

"Wha?!"

"Can I have some fish?" She asked. "Not for eating, but to exact my VENGEANCE! HA HA HA!"

"She almost got eaten by my grandpa's coy pond."

"Well if that's the case, we need to tell the others right away." He said while walking away.

Hairadee looked at Shun and huffed. "So what now? You lock me up in a box or something till I'm dead?"

"No, but we are gonna keep a close eye on you."

"Like you have been doing for the last hour?" She said with a grumble. "Gee, that will be SO fun."

(Later)

Hairadee huffed while sitting on the desk while tied there with some string as Shun and Marucho talked to the others. All the while trying to get out, and failed. 'Ugh! Damn those humans and their tiny ropes!'

"I just can't believe it!" spoke Runo.

"Yeah." Julie said. "Like what the heck?"

"But this makes no sense." spoke Alice. "My grandfather and I haven't done anything that could make a portal to Vestroia."

Dan's screen turned on. "Sorry about that, was caught up with something."

"Yeah me." Said Tayghen while stuck in a fish bowl with a book on it. "Now let me go!"

"Nope, not after you tried to run away."

"I was bored!" She snapped before Hairadee saw her.

"Sister!?"

"Huh? Hairadee?!"

"What are you doing there with that human?!"

She huffed. "I got sent into a portal and now this guy is keeping me here like a pet fish. Ugh, two weeks here with that brat is making me very pissed off!"

"Hey it's not that bad! At least you have plenty of water."

"Oh shut up." She huffed while curling up into a ball.

Shun looked surprised at that while Marucho coughed to get the others attention.

"Anyway, I called you all to finalize the fate of Hairadee."

"Let me go is what you can do." Hairadee called out. "I was minding my own business when I got here, so let me go or I'll freeze girly boy here in the face."

Shun glared at the bakugan. "That's not possible since you're in ball form."

She huffed. "Yea yea." 'Ugh, that handsome face is starting to...wait. Handsome?!'

And cue her seeing sparkles around Shun's body.

She let out a growl and shook her head. "Look, can you get me and my sister back home or not?"

Runo frowned. "I say we throw her into the ocean!"

"I feel that's a bit much." spoke Marucho. "I'm aware that these two are our enemies after what happened, but at the moment they can't cause any trouble or hurt anyone, and if we try to take advantage of their position like that, then we might be no better than what they did."

"Then what should we do?" Julie asked. "I mean they might be bad but I can't think too badly for them. I mean, they are the only ones left in the whole world."

Hairadee felt that one hurt a lot in her heart. "I don't need pity from you humans."

"Then what? We just let them live around here instead?" asked Shun with a frown.

"Well it might work." Dan said. "I mean maybe letting them roam around us might make them more tolerable?"

"Hey!" Tayghen snapped. "That was rude!"

"I don't like it." Runo frowned. "Can't Alice just send them back? Right over a cliff maybe?"

"The machine is still being repaired after the last time we used it." She said. "Sorry."

"In the meantime then, we'll have to keep watch over them. And since Dan already has Tayghen and Shun is the one who found Hairadee, it seems logical to have them do it."

"Fine." Shun sighed. "But if she runs off then I'm going to catch her and use her for target practice."

"Just try it." Hairadee smirked. "Or are you-"

SWISH!

And cue a shuriken hitting the wall next to her.

"I will aim closer next time." He said while looking handsome in her eyes.

She jumped with Marucho sweat dropping.

"Shun, maybe try not to do that inside or my parents might get upset."

"Sorry, had to prove a point."

(Later)

"Let me go!" Hairadee yelled while stuck in a box as Shun was sitting on a cough. "I don't like the dark like a Darkus bakugan!"

"Not unless you prove you can be trusted, and judging by how you are, you'll be there for a long time."

"Just get me out of here!" She snapped. "Please!"

'I can't believe I'm in charge of watching her, after what she did to Skyress last time I'd rather leave her on her own.' He thought while not knowing that Hairadee had knocked down the box onto the floor.

She rolled out of the open lid and glared at Shun. 'That bastard! If I was my full self I'd send him flying out of the country.' She then rolled away while not knowing at Shun saw her and decided to let her do her own thing. 'Now, to get some food...if I can eat in this form that is.'

(Some time later)

She looked around before seeing a large refrigerator looming over her body. 'That's big.' she moved over and tried hopping, but barely got off the ground. 'Damn it! I can't reach!'

As she tried to hop, Shun watched from the couch and shook his head.

'Such a pain.' He thought as Hairadee hopped onto her back.

"Damn it! I hate this tiny form! Is this how all those other bakugan felt?" She growled while getting very angry and hopped higher, but failed again. "I can't fly or jump or anything!"

As she tried again, she got an idea and tried hitting the refrigerator, but it was too weak and she bounced around until she went into the sink.

SPLASH!

"Gah! Damn it!" she cried out in the water. "Not again."

'She's ridiculous.'

She floated there while grumbling to herself in anger. 'I hate this world! And I hate being so tiny!'

As she kept on floating, she started to think about Shun, and blushed.

'And why am I thinking about him?!' She thought while thinking about his eyes. 'Gah!'

'I wonder how long she'll be able to stand being in the sink before asking me for help.' Shun thought.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Ahh glub glub glub!" She cried out before falling into the water.

'She's lasting longer than I thought.' He thought before getting up and walked to the kitchen sink.

Bubbles appeared from the water as Hairadee was trying to get up, but failed. 'The only good thing to this is I can't drown.'

That was when she saw Shun's face looking down at her, and looking more handsome then normal.

'Damn it! Why am I thinking about that human like this?!' She thought with a blush as Shun picked her up with his fingers.

"Do you need help or something?"

She huffed. "No, I'm perfectly fine."

He loosened his grip a little.

"Ah! Ok ok! I just need food ok!" She cried out. "Just don't drop me!"

"I don't think you need to eat."

"...eh?! You mean I did this work for nothing?!"

"Yes."

She growled at that. "Damn it all!"

He picked her up. "Well you are going back to the box."

"No way!" she spoke as he walked away. "You can't put me in there again!"

"It's either that or the freezer."

"...you do realize I'm an Aquos right? Ice has nothing on me."

"Then I guess you chose the box then." He said while walking to the couch and placed her in the box.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" She yelled while closing the lid.

"Just stay there until you learn to actually be trusted."

She huffed in anger. 'Damn him!'

(Later)

She grumbled while sitting in the darkness of her box, thinking about both Shun and getting out of the box. 'Gah! Why do I keep thinking about that human!?'

So far she kept on imagining him like she had a weird crush or something. But every time she thought about it, the more she thought about him and his eyes, which she really liked most of all. That and his abs, if she knew he had any, but she was stuck in the darkness for what felt like days.

'Is he ever gonna open this thing? I'm starting to get claustrophobic.' She thought while starting to wish she was home, and attacking people, mostly attacking people while Shun was on her back. 'DAMN IT!'

That was when the box opened up to see Shun looking at her. "Are you repented now?"

"How long have I been here?"

"Only two hours."

"...but it felt like DAYS!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

Hairadee grumbled. "I'm not sure, especially when I'm trapped in a dark prison with nothing to do but think about….nevermind."

Shun frowned.

"Look, if I say I am repented, can I leave the box?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

Hairadee grumbled. "You can be so cruel, even more the Lord Naga."

"You did this to yourself."

"How?! I just followed orders!" She snapped. "I mean really, lord Naga was a father figure to me….before getting turned into a girl." she grumbled annoyed.

"Wait? You view him like a father?"

"Yea, me and Tayghen did that since he did create us. But we were only born for ten days, which is very short you know for bakugans." She huffed. "Plus he never showed up when we were given that dimension. Not once."

'I can imagine that.'

"Look, just let me out of the box and…" she grumbled.

"What?"

"...I'll be your...p-p-p-partner." She gagged. 'That sounded nasty to say.'

"You? Be MY partner?"

Hairadee nodded. "I don't like it myself, but think about it. I can help you from getting hurt, you can help me with those card things and stuff. It's a fair trade right?"

"Problem with that. All the bakugan went back home, so it's virtually impossible to actually brawl anymore."

"Oh." She said. "But still, I can help if they do come back or something. I mean, there might be a bakugan more dangerous than my former master right?"

"I doubt that's gonna happen any time soon."

Yet elsewhere a race of aliens sneezed at once, creating an uproar and riots in the streets.

"Look, I don't like it but I'm powerful and you need to keep me under lock and key. So being a partner would help you and me at the same time. Plus, aren't you lonely after the big chicken leave?"

"Her name was Skyress." he glared.

"Tomato tomoto, those birds look the same to me." She shrugged. "So what do you say….partner?"

"First off, my name is Shun. Second, I didn't agree because I still don't trust you."

Hairadee huffed. "So it's back in the box?" 'Damn him and his cute eyes….GAH?! WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THAT?!'

"...no. I won't put you in the box, but that's just because I don't need you to get use to it."

"OH THANK LORD NAGA!" She yelled in relief while hopping up and down. "I thought I was going to go crazy in there like those Darkus and Pyrus brats! Always, 'Oh I'm the best' or 'I'm the one to protect Lord Naga'. Ugh! I hate those two!"

"But that doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet."

She stopped hopping. "What?"

"I'm just gonna be keeping an eye on you at all times, so anywhere I go, you go."

She turned bright green. "So in the bath as well?"

"Doesn't that answer itself?" he raised an eyebrow.

She blushed and curled into a ball. "Y-You do know I'm a girl now...right?" 'What's he thinking?! It's going to make my mind go crazy?!'

"Well yeah, but it's not like anything can really happen with how you are."

"..." she rolled away and hid under a couch. 'NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!'

'I didn't think it'd effect her that bad. I imagined she wouldn't care, it's not like she doesn't know what it's like to see another guy naked.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

(Much later)

'I can't believe I'm staring at that annoying human so much!' Hairadee thought while watching Shun doing yoga, more specifically his ass. 'I've never done this before, even when I was a guy.'

As she looked on, she started imagining him doing yoga on her stomach back in Vestroia, which in turn made her blush brightly.

'Am I actually getting a crush on him?' She thought while her heart started beating faster. 'But….why?!'

Shun moved back while not knowing that Hairadee was right under him.

SQUASH!

"AH! Get off of me!" She yelled while under his ass.

"Oh." He moved up. "Sorry, didn't see you there...wait. Why were you right under my butt?"

"Um….no reason."

"Were you watching me do yoga?"

"Yes." She blushed. "Until you sat on me."

"Well that's what happens if you don't make it clear where you are." Shun said while moving his leg right up to his face. "Now I have several more stretches to do. So please move out of the way."

She hopped away and sat right near a plant that was directly near his face. "Yea yea, don't have to tell me twice."

"Apparently I do."

She huffed as Shun went back to his yoga poses, all the while she was still staring at his ass. 'Ugh?! What's with me and his toned ass?!'

'I'm amazed she's been able to be more calm since we started. I figured she'd try to sneak out when I went to sleep.' He thought while stretching his right leg. 'But she's been acting odd lately.'

"I'm gonna go take a nap."

"You do that, just don't freeze the spot up."

"It was one time you jerk!" She snapped before hopping away. 'Bastard!'

(Later)

"Zzzzz." She snored while on Shun's head. "Zzzz."

'Why did she have to pick there to sleep?' He thought while sitting in a meditative pose.

"Zzzzz….pancakes…."

'How does she even know what those are? We don't have them here.'

"Zzzz….sexy….ass…." she snores while rolling around his hair. "So….tight…."

'I hope she doesn't mean mine.'

"Zzzz….Shun…" She snored. "Fuck me harder….zzzz."

'What?!'

"Fuck me….harder….zzzz." She snored while moving up and down. "Harder...in the ass...zzzz."

Shun went wide eyed.

"Oh….keep it up you girly boy…zzzzz."

'Why would she have a dream like that?!' He thought in shock before feeling a small breeze on his head.

"Ah...I came...zzzz." She snored while turning around. "More pancakes please...zzzz."

Shun paled while feeling very creeped out. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

(Later)

Hairadee looked at Shun as he ate his dinner, but for some reason he was avoiding eye contact with her. "Hey, what's wrong? Did you get a cold?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She huffed. "Fine, I won't worry about you then." She then looked away as Shun was blushing a little on the cheeks, for obvious reasons.

'I'm not mentioning what's the problem or things will really be awkward.' He thought while thinking about her trying to lick his… 'Gah! Don't even think about it!'

'Maybe he has a bug. A nice ice attack would work….if I was still big!'

The tension between them was as thick as pea soup as they didn't talk to one another for a long time. All the while Shun's grandfather raised an eyebrow while eating his own meal.

'Strange.'

(Later)

Both looked at each other while still not talking as Shun was in his pajamas and laying on his bed.

"I think you should sleep on a separate pillow away from me."

"Why?" Hairadee asked. "The pillow is big enough for both of us."

"I don't wanna roll over and crush you."

"So? You already squashed me with your ass and yet I'm still here."

"Just trust me." he grabbed a second one and set it on the floor before taking her and put her on it. "Good night."

She huffed. "Night." 'Jerk.'

'Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight.'

However, what he didn't know that his night was going to be long, steamy, and will make him horny for hours. And that was only hour one.

(Much later)

'Someone knock me out!' Shun thought while his mind was in the gutter and his eyes were bloodshot. 'How can she keep this up!?'

"Hi." Hairadee smiled while on his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't."

"Really?" She said. "How come?"

He groaned while sitting up. "Because you kept making too much noise."

"I did?" She said with a light blush.

"Yes."

"..." she looked away. "Sorry."

"You speak in your sleep, a lot." Shun sighed while still seeing her trying to suck his dick.

That made Hairadee turn bright green. 'You've gotta be kidding!'

"And you are very vulgar."

"S-Shut up!" She said while curling up into a ball. "Just shut up!"

"You didn't in the dream." muttered Shun.

"What was that?" She asked confused.

"Nothing." he replied before getting out of bed. "But you've got a….very active imagination."

"H-How so?" She asked while hopping into his shoulder.

"You were on my….katana tip."

"...what's a katana?"

"Nevermind, let's just get breakfast."

She nodded before they moved out of the room. 'Fuck! I can't believe he heard my dream!'

'I still can't believe she wanted eggs.' Shun thought with a blush. 'I really wish Skyress was here, she'd know what to do.'

(Some time later)

Hairadee jolted up from the pillow in shock and disbelief. "Shun, I feel something off in the universe."

"I'm busy here." he spoke while balancing on his hands.

"But it's serious!" She hopped over and onto his hand. "It's really serious!"

He sighed before standing up and held her in his palm. "Alright, what is it?"

"It's that new Vestroia place, I saw in a dream humans." She said. "Using a machine to keep them small and uses them like slaves! Even your pigeon was captured and turned to stone!"

"Skyress?" he spoke in surprise and concern. "You mean she's in danger?"

"That's what I'm saying! And from that I saw, they have taken all your allies and turned them to stone. We need to tell you bratty friends and my sister!"

"You're right." He said before running out of the house, but…

"PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Hairadee blushed.

"Oh! My bad!"

'Jeez. What a scatterbrain.'

(Later)

-Marucho's estate-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming." Marucho called out while opening the door. "Shun?"

"Call the others, we have an emergency!"

"Easy there Shun, what do you mean emergency?"

"It's big!" Hairadee yelled. "Like lord Naga big!"

"What are you talking about?"

"New Vestroia is getting invaded by humans!"

Marucho looked lost.

"She saw it some kind of dream, and apparently Skyress is in trouble."

"What?! That's crazy!"

"And currently happening right now!" Hairadee yelled. "Now get my sister on the line!"

(Later)

"What?!"

"That's just crazy!" Runo yelled.

"But it's true." Hairadee frowned. "Vestroia is getting invaded by humans."

Tayghen huffed while nuzzling Dan's head. "Great, just great. What next? Killer jellyfish?"

"Like how is this possible?" Julie asked.

"I don't know, I just saw it in my dream and needed to warn you all. Not much else I can do but tell you, otherwise I'd sit back and let it happen."

"Hairadee!" Tayghen frowned. "That IS our home! You can't just say that!"

"Not with the crazy Sirenoids that think I'm a piece of fucking meat!" she snapped. "If I wanted them to ogle me I would have preferred it when I was still a guy!"

"Not every Sirenoid is straight!" She snapped. "So stop trying to act like an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! Hell Shun thinks I'm smart, right?"

He didn't reply,

"Right?"

"I'm staying out of this."

"AH FUCKING COME ON MATE…." She then realized what she said and turned bright green. 'Crap.'

"Wait, what did she just say?" asked Runo.

"Mate." Julie said as Alice went wide eyed. "And does that mean she's chill about Shun or not?"

Tayghen was in complete shock while not knowing she was rubbing Dan's head like crazy.

"Uh, Tayghen? What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory." She said. "And Hairadee! You and him did the deed already?!"

"NO!" Both bakugan and human yelled at once with blushes.

"Uh, maybe we should focus on the big picture here." spoke Marucho who didn't need the conversation going in the wrong direction.

"I think we should get the other brawlers and head right to Vestroia." Dan smirked.

"The dimensional portal is still being repaired." Alice sweatdropped.

"Oh."

"But still, it doesn't have the coordinates for Vestoria."

"You mean Tigrerra might be in danger as we speak?!"

"And the others as well." Marucho said. "Still, we need a plan so we don't get captured or worse when we do get there."

"If I find out Drago's hurt, those guys are gonna get theres!"

"Me too." Tayghen huffed. "I'm your partner you know. So hurting your foes is my job."

Hairadee nodded. "You do that, I'll just be here sleeping."

"Oh no you don't." frowned Shun. "If we're going there to stop them, you're coming with."

"But but but-"

"No buts."

"AW!" She cried out. "You evil son of a bitch!"

"Easy there, until the portal is repaired, there's not much we can do." spoke Alice.

"I'll call the others." Marucho said. "The rest of you, get packed. This might take months or years depending on how long we are in New Vestroia."

"You got it buddy."

Hairadee looked at Tayghen. "This is going to be annoying, but I'm itching for battle."

"Same, but I have someone to fight for." She said while lightly blushing.

"I can tell." she remarked before the calls ended.

"So wait, did Tayghen….actually, I think I'm better off not knowing." spoke Marucho getting up. "I'm gonna get to work on packing supplies."

Shun nodded before using a smoke bomb to vanish from the room.

"Cough! Shun!" Hairadee coughed while getting left behind. "Come back and get me you bastard!"

(Later)

Shun and Hairadee looked at the other while sitting on the couch and looked very serious.

"So you called me mate?"

"Maybe?" Hairadee gulped with a blush.

"You did."

"...so?" She asked nervously. 'I'm screwed!'

"Why did you call me that?"

"..."

"Hairadee, tell me."

"Ugh! Fine!" She grumbled. "Because I have a….c-c-crush on you. THERE! Happy?!"

"...those dreams of yours made me consider that, but now this confirms it."

"What?!" She blushed.

"You still talk in your sleep."

She curled up into a ball. 'Damn it!'

"But what I don't get is why. Why me?"

"..." she unfolded. "I think it was for the eyes, I don't know myself. I was never one for liking others, especially enemies."

"Especially after what you and the others nearly did." he frowned.

"Hey! It's the past!" She snapped. "Plus right now I just….can't hurt you. At all."

"Still, that's something to think on while me and the other brawlers get ready. When we get there we're gonna need to keep our guards up."

"Like you need to tell me twice." She chirped. "I'll be the one freezing their asses."

"Just don't go off on your own."

"I won't." She said while hopping onto Shun's head and started nuzzling his hair. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to mark my territory."

"Oh no you don't!" he snatched her off his head. "If it's anything like that one time I'll pass."

"I'm not going to do….wait? What one time?"

"You….did it when you were sleeping on my head last time."

"..." she quickly hopped off his hand and hopped under the fridge. 'AAAAAAAHHHHH!'

'I swear she's become a completely different bakugan than before. If we never thought I'd actually call that cute.' He thought before smirking. 'But now I know how to keep her from causing trouble.'

(Later)

Shun finished his packing as Hairadee was busy playing in an unused sock.

"So Shun." She asked while popping out of the hole. "Are you ready to freeze some bastards?"

"We're not freezing anyone, we're just going there to see what's going on and keep the bakugan safe."

"Ugh, not even a little frostbite?"

"No."

She huffed. "You are no fun."

He placed the bag on his shoulder. "Just be on your best behavior."

"Yea yea." She said with a huff. "Whatever you say mate."

"Just call me Shun, I haven't said I'll be your mate, I don't even know if it's possible between a human and bakugan."

"Tayghen already marked her mate already, is that enough proof for you?" 'If that human hurts her I'll kill him!'

"That's between her and Dan, it doesn't involve us."

She huffed. "It's still possible. And once this is over, you and me are….dating…"

'It feels like she's persistant even when I keep telling her the facts.' He thought while the bakugan hopped on his shoulder as they walked out of the room. 'Hopefully this adventure will not be the last.'

(Timeskip)

Shun ducked behind a large boulder while pulling his mask down and sighed in relief. "Two days of this is gonna push me to my limits."

"Well it could be worse." Hairadee said from his pocket. "They could've found us."

"Still, I just wish we could find a regular jungle instead of running around in this wasteland. Those Vexos will pay for turning this beautiful place into this."

"Personally if you had used me I could've frozen them solid." She frowned. "But nope, we ran and ran. Really, this running away crap isn't getting us anywhere."

"Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one who wanted us to get sucked up here without warning. If we got here with the others thanks to the machine there'd be no problem, how was I supposed to see it coming when we were out training?"

"I didn't see it either! One minute I was sleeping the next we are back here and STILL stuck in my pipsqueak body!"

"If they didn't have those stupid fields up this would be easy, but for now we're just gonna have to move around and see what we can do."

"Agreed, but first let's find some water." she spoke as he resumed running before seeing something green over on the ground. "What's that?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's a bakugan?" She said while hopping down and bopped it hard. "Hey! Are you alive in there?!"

"Wait." Shun moved down and picked it up which showed it was a green colored item with a pointed end and had small straps on the sides. "I don't know what this is, but maybe someone dropped it here."

"Why would they leave something like that here? Are they dimwits or something?"

"I don't know, but it looks like something you wear."

"..." she moved to the side. "Like I would wear something like that."

"It's too big for you." he remarked before putting it on his arm and looked it over. "Fits just right, but what is it for?"

"No clue." She said bluntly. "Perhaps it's just a fancy glove, or just junk."

Shun looked it over closer before the back part of it slid open which caught his eye, but that's when he heard something and saw what looked like a high tech hovercraft coming towards them before stopping as two vestals in matching uniforms stepped off.

"Oh great." Hairadee frowned. "Looks like we got caught. What else can go wrong?"

"Stop right there!" called one with a frown. "You thought you could get away from us resistance? Well too bad, you're not getting away this time."

"Resistance? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like that!" The other snapped. "You know damn well!"

"Hey!" Hairadee snapped. "Stop yelling at my partner!"

"...did that bakugan just talk?"

"Couldn't be."

"Look, we don't want any trouble."

"Well you did, now you're gonna pay." spoke the first putting on a yellow gauntlet like the one Shun had.

"Get ready for a fight." The other one said with a dark purple gauntlet.

Hairadee frowned. "Shun, I think they wanna fight."

"But I don't know how this thing is suppose to work. I've never used one on earth."

"Just use it!" She snapped while the other Vexos' gauntlets glowed.

"Get ready resistance scum!"

"Because you are going to get hurt, badly!"

Shun frowned at that.

"Gauntlet powerstrike!" the two spoke while putting cards in their gauntlets with the back parts sliding in while lights glowed of the same color as their gauntlets.

Shun was about to take a chance to run, but felt something in his pocket and found an ability card, although it was different than the ones he used before.

"Shun." Hairadee frowned. "Are you going to let them push you around? Or are you going to kick their asses all the way to the Doom Dimension?"

"Well...if we're gonna have to brawl, then let's do it." he slid it in the slot which moved into the gauntlet and glowed green. "Gauntlet powerstrike!"

"Gate card set!" called the one with the purple gauntlet throwing out a card on the field before it glowed purple and a rectangular shape spread out across the field before he threw a sphere. "Darkus Hammersaur stand!"

The one with yellow smirked before he threw a sphere at the gate. "Subterra Fear Ripper stand!"

FLASH!

Both bakugan stood up with Shun smirking.

"Alright, time to show these two how a real brawler battles. Ready Hairadee?"

"Yep! I'm ready to kick their asses!" She grinned before turning into a ball.

"Bakugan brawl!"

FLASH!

Hairadee appeared on the field while folding her head against her chest. "I'm back! And ready to battle you punks!"

"Ventus and Aquos Hairadee stand!"

"Wait what?!" Both vestals said in shock.

She looked at the bakugan with a grin. "Hope you like being warm, because I'm going to blow you away with the cold winds of pain."

"I've never seen a hybrid bakugan before."

"If we get that and give it to the vexos, we might get promoted."

Hairadee smirked. "Time to blast them to the stratosphere, right Shun?"

"You said it."

"Not on my watch, ability card activate!" called the Darkus vestal putting a card in his gauntlet. "Darkus Mist!"

Hammersaurus roared as the ability activated. He spewed out a mist at Hairadee making her growl.

" _Hairadee power level down by 100 Gs._ " spoke a female voice from the gauntlet as her power dropped from 450 to 350.

"Ok that's it." She growled. "Shun, use an ability card and let me at that three horned bastard."

"Alright, let's try this out." he slid a card in. "Ability card activate! Freezing wave."

She smirked while sending a wave of ice at Hammersaurus. "Take this!"

On the gauntlet it showed Hammersaurus' power lowering down to 250 Gs with the bakugan roaring out as it began to get frozen.

"Ah!" The vestals cried out in shock as Hairadee flew at the bakugan with a grin and kicked it.

"I'm back baby! It feels great to spread my wings again!" She grinned before kicking the bakugan apart, causing it to get turned into a ball again. "Too easy."

"Damn it!"

"Relax, I got this." the vestal with the brown gauntlet said. "Ability card activate! Sandstorm!"

Fear Ripper slashed the air while sending a blast of sand onto the battlefield.

Hairadee tried to cover her face as her power went down to 200 Gs. "You just got on my hit list you over grown bitch!"

Shun looked at the cards before seeing a familiar ability and placed it into the slot. "Ability card activate! Shadow Aggressor!"

She smirked before disappearing in an instance.

"Huh? Hey where'd she go?"

"No idea."

"Ability card activate!" Shun said while adding another card. "Polaris Cylinder!"

A massive tornado appeared on the field as the Fear Ripper started to get sucked in.

" _Fear Ripper power level 150 Gs._ "

That was when Hairadee appeared right next to the bakugan and grinned before sending ice shards at the bakugan. "Take this worm!"

Fear Ripper went falling down when they hit before it turned back into a ball.

"No! Not my bakugan!" The yellow using vestal cried out. "Damn you resistance!"

"Let me make this clear. As long as me and my partner Hairadee are around, we won't stop until the bakugan are freed."

"And for me." Hairadee smirked while looking at the two. "If you hurt MY partner, I'll kick your asses around until you look like baboons, got it punks?"

The two frowned before turning and rushed back on to the craft while Hairadee looked her body over.

"Still can't believe I have a hot body." She said. "How do I look Shun?"

"Uh, well...you're definitely different." he remarked while surprised how she really looked now.

She smirked. "Want to sit on my shoulders?"

"Well, it would be a nice change of pace since I've been walking all day."

She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "There."

"Wow, it's been a while since I saw this far on someone else since Skyress."

"Don't worry, your turkey of a friend will be saved. But if she attacks me, I won't hold back." she remarked before smirking and crossed her arms under her breasts to make them stand out. "Besides, with me I've got these girls. If you're good and praise me from time to time, you might get a chance to feel them."

He sweatdropped. "Don't get an ego."

"Fine." She huffed. "But I still stand by my conviction."

'I just hope I don't stare too long.' He thought while still looking at her chest, before the gate card deactivated and Hairadee glowed a blue and green color as she turned into a ball again. He fell down and landed before catching her in his hand.

"Thanks." She said. "But I can't believe those cards have a time limit."

"That's the case with all gate cards."

She huffed. "Still, I want to fly, not hop around like toad."

"Think of it this way, now you can be yourself every time we get into a battle."

"True." She sighed. "But next time, use my Crystal Jail ability. I happen to like using it on unexpecting bakugan."

"Like Skyress?"

"What? I was in the mood back then." She huffed. "Plus it might help later down the road when we send these invaders back to their own dimension."

"Just try not to get over confident."

"Yea yea." She said while they walked away. "So, does this mean you're gonna be my official mate?"

"No." He said bluntly. "Not until this mission is over with."

"Aw!" she huffed with a frown. 'Wait...not until it's over with? Sounds to me like he'd be interested AFTERWARDS.'

'I just hope she doesn't do anything extreme in the meantime.' Shun thought with a sigh. He briefly remembered her full form and blushed. 'First pair of breasts I've ever seen that were bigger than my arm.'


	124. Kibaia and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Kibaia and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

Naruto took a deep breath as he was trying to focus all his chakra at the old training ground.

The reason was simple, he needed to practice on a special technique...the sexy no jutsu. Yeah, he's older now, but still, he likes that jutsu not to make variations, just in case the world needs it. He was gonna try and see if he could make it last while still able to fight to his full strength.

He took deep breaths while trying to concentrate on a solid body. 'Focus….focus!' he went through hand signs before opening his eyes. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

POOF!

Smoke appeared as he turned into his female form, but her chest was now a O cup chest, which caused her to fall on the ground.

"Oof! Too much solid in the chest." she groaned before dispelling it and sighed. "That's just gonna surprise them while making myself wide open."

As he tried again, he didn't know that somewhere in the omniverse, someone was having the same issue.

-Dimension 56124- 00 NG, Konoha-

"Damn it! Not again." Yelled a blond girl with a H cup chest, large ass, two long pigtails on both sides of her head, and had orange clothing on. "I almost got the abs right!" 'This Sexy no Jutsu is really hard.'

She huffed and tried again while not noticing someone walking over to her.

She had long messy brown hair, black eyes with vertical slit like pupils, sharp canine teeth, long nails, distinctive red fang markings on her cheeks. She had a black forehead protector on her coat, a leather form fitting black jacket with zips over the chest, which was a very high I cup chest, and sleeves, black pants and sandals. Her ass was very large sized and was the butt of Naruko's jabs. "Hey mutt."

"Ah!" She cried out before landing on her ass. "Kibaia! You ruined my concentration!"

"Sorry, but I came by to see what you were doing since I didn't have any missions going on today."

She huffed. "Right now I'm fixing my Sexy no Jutsu. I want my Naruto form to look rugged and maybe have a beard."

"Even after these years you're hooked on something that's dumb." she deadpanned.

"Hey! You fell for it more then once!" Naruko frowned. "Especially when I was in a very revealing dog suit."

"S-Shut up!" she blushed with Naruko getting back up. "All it can do is shock people for a moment, but it can't actually beat someone in a real fight."

"It can so beat a person in battle! Look at Kakashia sensei, she's always having a nosebleed from it!"

"That was a fluke."

"No way!" she huffed. "You're just scared if I perfected it you'll get knocked out every time."

Kibaia frowned. "I am not scared mutt!"

"Well with you showing up now I've lost my mood to work on it." she crossed her arms. "I'll work on something else that you can't do no matter how hard you try."

"What?" She barked quickly as Naruko smirked like a crafty fox.

"Summoning of course. I can summon toads, but can you?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you have lost in that category, big butt." 'Three, two, one.'

She growled in anger. "It's not big!"

"Then prove it by summoning something small, like a puppy. Can you even summon a puppy?"

"You know I can't, I don't have a contract!"

"Hmm, then I win." she smirked while sticking her tongue out. "So you can sit there and watch, or leave me be so I can get progress made."

Kibaia growled at that before seeing Naruko doing hand signs. 'I'll show her!'

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto finished the hand signs as Kiba looked very pissed off. 'He he, this prank is going to work out in my favor.'

'Summoning toads isn't all that impressive.' Kiba thought while slowly getting an idea. 'Wait, what if I stop him from finishing the jutsu? Maybe it will just be smoke?'

Imagining Naruto covered in smoke and him laughing made him slowly grin.

'Oh I'm going to do it!'

Naruto finished the jutsu as from the other dimension, Naruko was finished with the same thing.

"Summoning…."

"No…"

"Jutsu!" Both said at once while getting ready to slam their hands on the ground.

'Now!' Both thought before tackling their blond counterparts and caused the jutsu to go completely wrong.

And by wrong, I mean a giant smoke cloud and a large tear in time and space forming where the jutsu was made.

Both of them went wide eyed as the spot where the kanjis appeared is where they wound up falling down with screams. "AHHHHH!"

As they went through the tear, both noticed the other before getting sent into the other side as the tear instantaneous closing up.

(With Naruto)

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled out before the figure groaned and looked up.

"Huh….Naruko? Why are you in your Sexy no Jutsu?" Kibaia asked in confusion. 'What the hell just happened?!'

"...Kiba?" he blinked in surprise. "What happened to you?"

"My name is Kibaia." She frowned. "Not Kiba. Jeez."

"Uh, are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned.

She frowned. "I just got sent through a hole! How do you think I feel?!"

Naruto looked lost before poking her chest.

"HEY!"

'They're real…' he thought before winding up slapped and fell down. "OW! What was that for?!"

"You poked my chest! You deserved it!"

He rubbed his red cheek. "I was trying to make sure you didn't copy my jutsu!"

"Like I would do such a thing!"

"But you're doing it right now! Even made your chest feel more real." he admitted with a frown.

She growled. "I'M A GIRL YOU ASS!"

"Now you're just messing with me!" Naruto frowned.

Kibaia glared before getting an idea and smirked. "I'm not but if you think I'm a guy, try and punch me. I dare you, mutt."

"Alright, you asked for it." He said before punching her in the stomach.

But after a few seconds, the girl didn't change back. At all, and well….Naruto was in the doghouse now.

"Holy shit!"

"See? I told you."

"But...you're supposed to change back to normal! Unless...crap! When you shoved me the jutsu messed up and changed you permanently!"

Kibaia blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Naruto started to panic. "Gah! We need to fix this and turn you back to normal!"

"I am normal you ditz." she deadpanned before looking him over. "And why were you complaining earlier? Your technique seems fine to me."

He stopped moving around. "What technique?"

"The Sexy no Jutsu you idiot!"

"But I'm not using it."

"Yes you are! You're using it right now."

"No I'm not!" He yelled before Kibaia punched him hard in the gut.

But like before, he didn't change as she left a large bruise on his stomach.

"OW!"

"Wait...you're not changing back to your busty self."

"Because I'm not a girl!"

She jaw dropped. 'Holy crap….if he's not a girl…..HOLY SHIT!'

Naruto frowned at her before seeing her start to panic. 'Jeez, this is weird. How did this happen?'

"What the fuck just happened?!"

"I don't know!"

Both panicked while their minds began to go all over the place trying to figure out what exactly happened.

(Later)

Both sat on a bench while their brains were all spent out from thinking about possible scenarios for what happened earlier. All cockimainy and abstract.

'This is nuts. Kiba here is a girl, and I don't get why.'

'So Naruko is a guy, ok I'm freaking out now!' Kibaia thought while still in shock. 'Is this a permanent thing? Temporary? There's so many questions.'

Naruto looked at Kibaia and gulped. "So….I'm a girl?"

"Yes, no, maybe? Ugh! I don't know anymore!"

"But you told me you saw me before and I was a girl!"

"Because the girl I know IS a big titted bitch!" She groaned. "And...ugh! This is too crazy!"

"You're telling me." Naruto groaned as well. "It's like a creepy day dream."

"All I remember was I was talking with Naruko, she was mocking me because she could summon toads, which isn't all that great, and when she tried to summon I...may have tripped and bumped her."

"That happened to me. Kiba came by and I pranked him." He said. "And then….he tackled me."

"Wait really?"

"Yep."

"Well what were you doing when he did?"

"Practicing my Sexy no Jutsu."

"That's what she was doing too."

"...weird." Naruto admitted. "I mean what are the odd of that happening?"

' **A million to one.** ' Said the fox. ' **And she IS from another world! Her scent is completely different from this one!** '

"Nani?!"

"What?" Kibaia asked confused.

"You're from another world!"

"...oh kami. That is….nuts!"

"I know right! Another world!"

Both of them groaned hearing that and slumped down.

"This can't get any worse." Kibaia said with a grumble.

And cue Sai walking by while trying to think of a new drawing design. 'Hmm, something bizarre but still something people can understand.'

As he looked around, he noticed a female 'Kiba' and stared at 'him'.

'That can work.' he thought before pulling his scroll out and started to draw.

"Just what am I going to do?" Kibaia groaned. "I don't have a house and I'm a stranger here."

"Well, we could talk to granny."

"Granny? You mean grandpa right? Oh wait, you're not Naruko." She placed her hands over her face. "This is so confusing!"

"Relax, she'll have something, I hope." he muttered the last part.

(Later)

-Hokage Tower-

"Uh….." Tsunade said while looking at Kibaia, who was sweating a lot. 'What in the hell?'

"Hey granny, this is gonna sound weird, but...Kiba's a girl now."

"I was always a girl." Kibaia squeaked out. 'Yep, this is an insane dream!'

"It's a funny story really."

Shizune jaw dropped at the sight.

"..." Tsunade looked very confused as Naruto told his story.

(One story later)

"And that's why we came here." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"So you're not really Kiba, but a female counterpart to him in a world where everyone here is the opposite gender as well."

"That's right grandpa, I mean lady Tsunade." Kibaia said with a gulp. "And I'm very confused about the whole thing."

"Well if Naruto and this version of him called Naruko were trying to summon, but it messed up at the same time, there might be a connection."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"It's possible that the jutsus linked when they were interrupted, leading to her and Kiba being summoned, but to each other's worlds."

"Then can the process be reversed?" Kibaia asked.

"I don't know."

She groaned.

"Plus this might not happen again as the set of coincidences only happened by chance."

"So I'm stuck here."

"Yes." Tsunade said bluntly.

Kibaia slumped hearing that. 'NOOOOOO!'

"But not all is lost."

"Eh?" Both she and Naruto said at once.

"Even if you're a girl you're still Kiba, to a point, and it sounds like your world is on the same time as ours, meaning you've already dealt with the chunin exams, right?"

"Yes, and Orochimarua was a bitch. But that's what Naruko told me when she came back with Jiraiyai." Kibaia said with a grumble. "Should've been me that won."

"But what does that have to do with anything granny?"

"If we calmly explain Tsume and Hana about the situation, they might be willing to let her stay since they'd probably just be helping out Kiba."

"Wait...so my dad and brother's are girls?" She asked with dread. "Oh kami, they must be more volatile then my family."

All three sweatdropped hearing that.

"Anyway, for the time being you will not tell anyone about being from another world until the clan heads understand about your….predicament."

"But what about everyone who knows Kiba? I'm pretty sure they'll notice we look exactly alike and tell something's off."

"You will tell them that she learned the Sexy no Jutsu but got stuck as said form for ten hours everyday." Tsunade said while pointing to Naruto. "And as of now, you will be her guardian. And this is a mission order, not a request."

"What?!" both cried out with wide eyes.

"It will be an S rank mission and if you fail, you will be in the academy before you say 'Crap'. Got it?"

"That's unfair!" Kibaia yelled.

"I'm the Hokage, meaning my word is law."

"But you just said Kiba's mom and sister would keep an eye on them!"

"I did, but remember they also have missions that require months or years outside the village. They can't keep an eye on her AND do missions at the same time."

"So I have to play babysitter when they're gone?" he groaned making Kibaia frown.

"I'm not some brat so don't word it like that."

Tsunade shook her head. "If you don't follow this mission, my punishment will still stand with one other part." She smirked. "You BOTH have to do a full time job at the local nursery, no pay, and for twenty four hours a day."

Both paled in shock.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"H-Hai!"

She smirked. "Good, you're dismissed."

'She's as bad as the old man.'

(Later)

Both walked down the street while feeling annoyed about this entire 'mission', especially Naruto.

'I can't believe I'm stuck looking after her.' He thought as Kibaia was looking around.

'Everything seems the same but….boy it's also weird as hell.' "So are you annoyed at me that I'm here?"

"Yes."

"Good, we're on the same boat." She sighed before a loud growl came from her stomach.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat much today." She said. "Plus me and my team were going to eat some ramen, something about Hinato and getting a 'blind date'." 'Really, can't he just tell that bitch in person?'

"Hinato? That's what Hinata's called as a boy?"

"Yes, duh." She said with a deadpan look. "Now, you're going to treat me to ramen."

"Why me? You've got money don't ya?"

"Isn't it a boy's job to treat a lady for dinner?" She asked. "And you're my guardian meaning you're obligated to feed me."

'Wait….is she implying…'

' **Yes. Yes she is fool.** '

'Damn it!' He thought in despair. 'My wallet is going to be depleted again.'

(Later)

"So Naruto, who's your friend?" Ayame asked.

"This is...Kiba." He lied. "But she got trapped in a Sexy no Jutsu and can stay like this for ten hours everyday. Call her Kibaia."

"Uh….ok."

Kibaia looked at the menu before saying. "I'll have…..the pork special."

"I'll have the shrimp special."

She nodded before getting the food ready.

'So that's what Ayamo looks like as a girl? Very cute.' She thought while looking her over. 'And almost as stacked as Sauska.'

'Hopefully I got enough money for myself otherwise I'll only get half of my usual orders.'

"So….are you going to ask me about my world?" Kibaia asked. "Or about my measurements?"

He blushed.

"I was joking, that's a secret." she laughed seeing his face. "I can't believe you thought I was serious."

"I-I didn't believe you!"

She smirked. "Are you sure? Because you look like a tomato."

"I do not." he huffed crossing his arms.

Kibaia giggled. 'He's funny, like Naruko was in the academy.'

Naruto huffed while staring at her chest. 'I need to think of her as regular Kiba, that way I won't get flustered. Just think back on the academy days and you'll be fine.'

As he did, he slowly saw Kiba growing up until he became Kibaia, who was licking her lips.

' _Time to eat you up~_ '

His eyes widened before shaking his head. 'No! Don't think about that! She might be Kiba as a girl, but that doesn't mean I should be thinking like that. Just focus on Sakura-chan, now that's a girl to think about.'

As he did, Sakura started to change into Kibaia, but with Sakura's clothes.

' _Want to fight me, baka~?_ '

"GAH!" he cried out just as Ayame came back with the orders.

"One pork and shrimp special." She said while setting it down and Naruto banged his head on the table. "Naruto?"

'Why am I thinking this stuff!? She's not even that cute! She's basically Kiba with breasts!' He then looked at her ass. 'And a giant ass!'

She started eating her ramen while finding the taste to be very good. "Mmmmm~" 'YUM!'

'Ok, focus on the ramen.' Naruto thought before eating his ramen. All the while, he started to daydream about Kibaia's thick ass.

"This is good." Kibaia grinned. "My compliments to the chief."

"Thanks, my dad always enjoys the praise."

"And you're a good waitress." She smiled as Ayame lightly blushed at the praise, all the while Naruto was eating slowly. 'Odd, normally Naruko would scarf it down and head to the next one….I still think all that fat goes to her tits.'

'Why do I keep staring? Is it because she's bigger than Sakura-chan? Granny's chest is just as big, probably bigger and I don't gawk at her.' He thought while blushing red. 'So why am I doing it to her?!'

' **Because you're getting horny.** '

Kibaia looked at him before smirking and moved closer to his shoulder. "Say, want to share that ramen?"

"No way, you got your own." he huffed moving away and slurping the noodles down faster.

She moved closer as her chest touched his shoulder. "Come now, don't be a woose. It'll be fun." 'For me that is.'

"Forget it."

Kibaia frowned before grabbing the ramen and placed it away from him. "Then say goodbye to your meal!"

"Hey give that back!"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"Mmmmmmm…..only if you do me a favor." She said while trying to out prank the vixen, or fox in this case.

"What's that?"

She pointed to the bowl. "We share the bowl."

He blushed hearing that before shaking his head. "No way!"

"Then I'll be eating this bowl then." She said while placing it down and moved her spoon slowly towards the broth.

"Hey it's mine!"

She moved the spoon closer. "It's either sharing or you watching me eat your food, your choice."

He growled at her and groaned. "Fine, but just this once."

Kibaia placed the bowl between them. "Good boy." 'Knew it, she's just like Naruko.'

'I can't believe this is gonna happen.' He thought as both started to share the ramen, with him turning red on the cheeks.

After a while at this, they started to get used to this as they started eating a noodle. However, what that didn't notice that the noodle was much longer than anticipated as they got closer and closer to each other's faces.

'Wow, is this gonna happen?' thought Ayame spying from the kitchen.

Both went closer to each other before….

Chu~

They kissed as Ayame went wide eyed.

'They did!' She thought in shock. 'Oh kami!'

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WAH!" Naruto cried jumping back with a bright face. "Y-Y-Y-You kissed me!"

"I-I-I should be saying that to you!" Kibaia blushed red while both were in complete shock.

"You planned that didn't you!"

"N-No!" She half lied. "I just wanted to share!"

"Liar!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" He yelled as Ayame brought out a small cake. "What's that for?"

"To celebrate you getting a girlfriend, or was it boyfriend?" She smiled innocently.

"N-Neither!" he spoke with a huff before putting some money on the counter and stamped off embarrassed.

Kibaia looked at the boy before looking at Ayame. "Sorry, but can I have that cake?"

"Sure."

She nodded before taking the cake and ran after Naruto.

'I was hoping for them to become an item right now, oh well, another day.'

(Later)

'I can't believe she did that.' Naruto thought while in his house. 'It was so….so….'

An image of the event popped up making him blush.

"Gah! What was her deal? Why was she acting like that?" He cried out while not knowing that Kibaia opened the door and tiptoed towards him. "She's like crazy snake lady!"

"You mean crazy snake man right?" She asked while whispering in his ear.

"WAH!" he jumped up and turned to her. "You!"

"Hi." She smiled. "I brought you some cake."

"How did you get in here?!"

"You left your door unlocked."

He sweatdropped before turning away and crossed his arms with a huff. "So you broke in."

"Maybe, but I wanted to give you a cake." She chuckled. "As my way of saying sorry for the….kiss."

"Why did you do that?" he turned to her with a frown. "Were you trying to mess with me?"

"A little, I mean Naruko always does that to me. It's either calling my butt big or giving me a kiss when in public, really she's just so...gah! Crazy sometimes!"

"So it's to get back at her...with me?"

She nodded. "I figured since you were here, I could get a nice chuckle out of it. Besides, you're the one who was getting all flustered. I mean come on, I figured if you were like her you'd be cool and collected."

He blushed. "Not when I'm looking at a girl version of Kiba! Really, how would I KNOW that he'd have a body like that?!"

"Hey! I was just trying to get you embarrassed! Actually kissing wasn't part of the plan."

He turned away. "Still, it just….didn't feel right."

"Yeah, but at least no one we knew saw that. Right?"

"Ayame-chan did! Now she'll probably tell her dad too." he groaned.

"Oh…..right." Kibaia groaned before looking at the cake. "So want the cake?"

"I'm not in the mood."

She sighed before taking a fork and ate the cake. "Nom nom, your loss."

'Great, I'm gonna have to deal with her for who knows how long.' He thought with a groan. 'PLEASE let her go home!'

(Timeskip)

Naruto groaned as he was training in a forest as he needed a break from Kibaia, who was REALLY causing him a lot of awkwardness, pain, and embarrassment. This was due to her having the personality of Kiba mixed with that of a cocky girl, not good for his brain if you ask me personally. But anyway, he just needed an hour or two to himself.

Right now he was working on his chakra control using numerous clones to form rasengans. And he was focused on making it bigger.

The ball of chakra kept on getting bigger and bigger as Naruto started to think about the results of his work.

'Almost there….almost there…' he thought sweating a little. 'Keep it together, don't lose focus…'

As he did that, he slowly thought about Kibaia's ass, and how big and plump it was.

'Stop! Focus on the rasengan! Don't lose concentration!' He thought while the ass was still in his mind, but was now naked.

This in turn caused the chakra ball to falter before exploding in his face.

"AH!" He cried out before frowning. "Oh that's just great! Thank you Kibaia for distracting me in my mind!"

"Come on boss, don't let her get to you."

"Yeah, just focus."

He groaned at this. "Alright alright, lets start up again."

"Yes boss!" The clones saluted.

"If she pops up again, just imagine Sakura-chan instead. Like her short beautiful pink hair."

He nodded before trying again, only as he was halfway done, he started seeing Kibaia in a swimsuit.

' _Want to do a doggy paddle with me?_ '

He turned red before the chakra ball exploded again. "Gah!"

"Remember boss, Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan."

"Ok ok." He said while trying again and saw Sakura in his head….but.

Said girl got kicked away from the daydream as Kibaia gave him a thumbs up while in sexy brown lingerie. ' _There, no more bitch. Keep up the good work~_ '

"GAH!" he yelled out banging his head on the ground. "What's wrong with me?!"

"Hmm." one clone rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "I got it!"

"What?" Asked the clones.

"What if it's because of pervy sage? He kept trying to show us all kinds of women with big chests when we trained, so what if we somehow got some of his perverted nature on us?"

"Aren't we already perverted?" One clone asked. "I mean the Sexy no Jutsu is kinda perverted."

"But that's different, it's just us using a brief transformation."

"Oh."

Naruto groaned. "Just tell me how to stop thinking about this!"

"Simple, you scream it to the world from a cliff outside the village." One clone said. "That works in the movies."

That got him deadpanned looks from everyone.

"What? Just saying." He huffed.

"I know! Try imagining Sakura-chan with her sizes. That'll fix everything."

Naruto closed his eyes before trying that, but instead of a busty Sakura, it was two naked Kibaia.

' _Hey~_ '

' _Want to have a dog pile?_ '

' _It'll be fun with three~_ ' Both said at once.

"Damn it! Next time I see pervy sage I'm gonna clobber him." he growled. "It just feels weird! She's like Kiba, one of my friends, but looking at her like that makes it feel like I'm...I'm...ugh! I don't wanna even finish that."

One clone rubbing his chin. "Perhaps you have….feelings for her? Impossible I know, but not completely implausible."

That caused everyone to freeze in shock.

"That's crazy! I do not."

"Then why do you keep thinking about her then?"

"Maybe your body is telling you it's time to move on. I mean let's be honest, we're not exactly getting far with Sakura-chan."

All the clones nodded.

"Yeah, and she's flat and a bitch." One clone grumbled. "Why would you like her I'll never know boss."

"We're him dumbass." remarked another. "We KNOW why he likes her."

"I KNOW! I'm just saying, WHY keep asking her out when she's going to punch you in the clock?!"

"Here here!" Two clones said at once.

Naruto groaned. "You guys suck at giving advice."

"Well we ARE you boss."

"Besides, think of her more like Kiba's twin sister. That should make things easier."

"I can't like her ok! She made me kiss her to mess with me!"

The clones raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"It was weird!"

"So was duck butt's kiss."

"And the fact you mistook Haku as a girl."

"Don't give me that! That was completely different!"

"Again, so?" They asked while Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"GAH! You guys are useless!"

"At least we can be blunt, you're the original and you're in complete denial. So what if she's like Kiba but with breasts? It's not like she's got a problem being with the male version of her own friend."

Naruto blushed. "J-Just stop!"

"Look." One clone said seriously. "You like her and maybe she likes you. Just grow some balls, accept that Sakura-chan is not interested in you, and. Just. Date. HER!"

"Or if you prefer, maybe see if she wants to fuck and get it out of your system. I mean, you sure enjoyed those pics pervy sage took."

Naruto groaned before dispelling all of them and held his head. 'Talking to myself like this is already giving me a headache.'

' **You want my advice instead human?** ' The fox asked maliciously.

'At this point I might as well.'

' **Good, so for this human female, just walk up to her, say you have a present and then when she asks 'What kind of present?' kiss her and fuck her brains out!** '

'...I'm gonna start ignoring you now.'

' **What? You don't want to fuck a bitch? She's already playing the part of a female mutt.** '

'All I have to do is wait out until Kiba's family meets her, then they can take her off my hand.'

(Later)

Kibaia knocked at Naruto's door as he opened it. "Hey, my folks are on a mission so can I stay the night?"

'NOOOOO!'

' **YES!** '

"Can't you just stay in the compound? You have Akamaru to keep you busy."

"Well she, I mean he, is currently being dog sitted by a family member and they won't be back till tomorrow." Kibaia said. "And they took the house key with them."

'Damn it! Why me?' He thought as Kibaia walked into the apartment.

"Thanks." She smiled. "And don't worry, I won't take much room from the bed."

"You know what, why don't you take it. I'll sleep on the couch."

She blinked. "You sure? I'm used to sleeping on the ground you know."

"I insist." He said as Kibaia jumped on the bed and curled under the blankets as her ass stuck out like a sore thumb. He sighed before leaving her alone. 'Maybe I should sneak out for the night.'

Kibaia smiled. "So Naruto, are you going out or just staying here?"

'How did she...nevermind!' he shook his head. "You don't need to worry about that."

"Hey, I worry about my friends. Even if I only knew you for a few months." She smiled, making Naruto blush a little. "Besides, it beats having someone to talk to if there's nothing else going on."

'That's true.'

"So want to sit down and talk or are you leaving to get food or something?"

'Little help here?'

' **Oh? But you said you're ignore me? I'm just following 'orders'.** ' The fox said with a dark laugh.

'Well now I'm changing my mind.'

' **Ah, then you ARE going to follow my advice to the dot?** '

'YES!'

' **Then just walk up to her and say 'Want to cuddle instead?'. All mates love cuddling.** '

That made Naruto blush.

' **Of course there is the option of pouncing on her and fucking like rabbits, but you don't have the balls to do that.** '

'Ok ok, I get it.' He blushed. 'Just...let me think about it!'

' **You better hurry, she's eyeing you like a piece of meat right now.** '

Naruto blinked before turning and saw her looking at him with a smirk. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just picturing you and Naruko together." 'He's kinda handsome when gazing out into space.'

'Please don't let it be what I think it is.'

' **It is mortal, hahahaha!** ' The fox laughed.

"So what are you thinking about?" Kibaia asked while still looking at him with a smirk.

"Uh...that maybe we should….uh….you know."

"What?"

"You know…." he blushed red. "C...C...Cuddling."

She blinked before moving over to the side. "Sure, we can cuddle, and maybe more."

' **Told you she would love it.** '

"No, cuddling is fine." He said before jumping into bed, only to get grabbed by Kibaia and was pressed against her chest.

"Good, because I'm in the mood for cuddles." she smirked while he blushed at the sudden move. 'Man, if Naruko was like this I probably would have done this way sooner.'

'Holy kami!' He thought as his face turned red and he felt very shocked and relaxed at the same time.

' **Now, give them a feel kit.** '

'WHAT?!'

' **Give them a feel, it can be her tits or her ass.** '

He blushed redder as the image of her bare ass and breasts appeared in his mind.

Kibaia smirked while her body started to get warm. 'This is making me horny.'

"N-Night."

She licked his cheek. "Night Naruto."

His eyes widened and jaw dropped as she turned the lights off. 'Holy….kami….'

'Once he's sleep, I'm rubbing one out. I'm too horny!'

(Later)

Naruto yawned while waking up from a long night, especially when he learned two nights ago that Kibaia was going to stay longer due to her 'parent and sister' still on missions and she still didn't have the key to her house.

'It's like Kami is torturing me more and more.' He thought while seeing Kibaia still hugging him.

' **It could be worse, you could've been kicked out of the bed.** '

'Oh be quiet!'

"Zzzzzzz." she snored with her leg scratching her other leg while drooling a little.

Naruto sighed before poking her cheek. "Wake up."

"Mmmmm…..ten more minutes…."

"Come on, wake up."

"Mmm…." she moaned. "Let me sleep….dear...zzzz."

'She's not gonna wake up.'

' **Unless you kiss her.** ' The fox smirked. ' **On the lips.** '

'No! No no no nope! Not happening.'

' **Don't be a coward, just kiss her or you will never get out.** '

"Zzzzz." Kibaia snored while shaking her leg and rocked the bed.

Naruto gulped and got another idea before moving his hand over to the side and tried poking it.

"Mmmmm." She moaned while a smile appeared on her face.

"Come on, it's morning." He said before poking again.

Kibaia snored before saying. "Hmm….do you want another….round….zzzz."

"Come on, wake up." he groaned poking her harder before finding himself pulled right up against her chest while feeling her leg drape itself over his own.

"Zzzzz….let's fuck….~"

' **HA HA HA!** '

He groaned and flailed around while feeling his 'mini Naruto' rising up and rubbing against her. 'No! Don't you dare stand up!'

Kibaia moaned while her body heat started to rise along with the 'mini Naruto'. "Mmmmm~"

Naruto blushed while feeling his body heating up, due apparently from the fox itself.

' **Just go with it. I can sense her body getting ready for mating.** '

He gulped before seeing her eyes start to slowly open.

"Mmm." She opened her eyes and saw Naruto's face. "Morning, sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah, just peachy." he gulped.

She smiled before feeling the 'mini Naruto' and smirked. "So you got a boner for me? How cute."

Naruto blushed. He moved back, but groaned when she rubbed against it.

"Don't go." Kibaia said while rubbing slowly and not letting him go. "You need some relief and I'm going to help."

"N-N-Nani?" He said with wide eyes before she smirked at him.

"After all, I'm horny too." She said with a husky tone. "And you wouldn't want to run from a nice long fucking, now do you?"

He gulped before letting out a cry and rolled on top of her. "Fine! You wanna fuck? We're gonna fuck, but I'm not holding anything back."

Kibaia grinned. "Then ravage me! Fuck me like a bitch in heat!"

Naruto pulled off his clothes and ripped Kibaia's clothes off and onto the side before they started making out.

(Later)

Both roared as Naruto fucked Kibaia in the pussy while he mounted her on the bed.

"Oooh! Keep it up! I need that fat dick in my baby maker!" Kibaia howled while gripping the sheets.

"I'm gonna turn your pussy inside out!" He roared out while thrusting harder.

"Ooh! Keep it up please! I'm getting so close!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

Kibaia howled loudly as the sperm went into her pussy. "I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!" 'I WANT MORE! I WANT MORE OF HIS MANLY SPERM!'

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Both howled louder as Naruto poured more and more sperm into her, all the while kissing each other's lips and groping her thick ass cheeks.

'I'm gonna go nuts until I pass out!'

'Ah! This is so good!'

Both kept on fucking long into the day as both started to feel not only lust, but unconditional love for one another. As they kept fucking, they didn't know at the same time, Naruko and Kiba were making love to each other, in the same room and in the same position.

(Much later)

"Alright Sakura, we'll go over your training schedule after I get some of my morning paperwork out of the way."

"Yes sensei." She said as they walked to the office, only to hear loud creaking noises coming from it. "What's that?"

"Huh? Is someone inside my office?" Tsunade muttered before opening the door.

Only to see Naruto, naked and on the desk, as Kibaia was also naked and getting fucked on the table as her nipples were getting pulled.

"Oooh~ More!"

"I'm going you bitch!"

"Ah~ You bastard, I love you!"

"Get ready for another load!" Naruto grunted before sending sperm into her pussy.

"AHHH! FILL ME UP! MAKE ME A PUPPY MAKER!"

Sakura turned red while getting a nosebleed. Tsunade felt her eyebrow twitching while making a fist.

"You...little…"

Kibaia moaned out loud before kissing Naruto as Naruto began to play with her anus. "Mmmmm~"

"PERVERTS!"

Both blinked and turned to see a pissed off Tsunade and a bloody nosed Sakura. "..." 'CRAP!'

"DO THAT OUTSIDE!" roared the sannin charging over and delivered a right hook that sent the both of them flying out through the roof.

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH! I JUST CAME!" Yelled Kibaia as they went flying into the distance.

Tsunade huffed with her fist trembling and Sakura wiped the blood away.

"Um….sensei." Sakura said. "I think I need some sake. A lot of it."

"You and me both." She said while seeing the desk covered in juices and sperm.

"Want me to pay or you?"

"Let's just get drunk before I start thinking about that again."

"Yes sensei." 'Holy….kami…..Naruto. Who knew you were gay. I wonder if sensei would teach me about same sex relationships?'

'Why on a monday?'


	125. Female Hades and Shadow Prove

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Hades and Shadow Prove

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vestal-

Shadow Prove paced back and forth near a lab while looking annoyed. "Come on, how long is this gonna take?"

"Maybe if you sat down and keep quiet it would go faster." remarked Mylene with annoyance.

"No way!" he barked while moving back and forth even faster. "My Hades is taking too long to get put back together!"

"That's because you messed up and let it get destroyed." She frowned. "By the original as well."

"Grrrrr! How long is this going to take?! I'm getting antsy!" he muttered pacing back and forth faster making Mylene shake her head.

'He's annoying.' She thought as Shadow Prove started making foot marks on the clean floor. 'If Professor Clay doesn't work this idiot is gonna wind up going in there himself.'

(In the lab)

Clay looked at a computer screen as Darkus Hades was in a pile of junk in the corner, as he had the plans of a new bakugan on screen. "I can't believe that fool went and ruined Hades."

As he looked at the screen, he didn't see Hade's core starting to glow or becoming unstable.

"Looks like my next creation will have to pick up the slack for that brat." he muttered while the core sparked.

As it did, the body started to rise up and take its natural shape again. But the core became more unstable as electronic devices started to short circuiting.

Professor Clay looked at the strange readings before hearing a roar and looked up only to jump. "What?! Hades? It's...It's repaired?!"

The armor started to undo the bumps and scratches of it as it's limbs reattached and welded itself together, with the core still causing the light bulbs to explode into bits.

Professor Clay looked around and looked at the console. "Oh no! The main core is acting up! I need to shut it down or else it'll go critical!"

The core started to glow brighter as the heads re-attached themselves to the necks and the tails started to move, all the while the computer screen exploded from the amount of energy getting poured into it.

He stepped back with a frown before hitting a panic button.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The machine's core kept on getting brighter and brighter before…

BOOOOOOOM!

It exploded as multicolored beams started to envelop the area and destroyed the lab and a few parts of the building in the process.

Professor Clay groaned under some wreckage and coughed. 'I hope the data didn't get destroyed.' He then noticed that the area was covered in a dark miasma that hung over the room like a fog. He groaned and pushed some debris off and covered his mouth.

As he looked around, he noticed that Darkus Hades was gone. 'Damn it, I can't believe this had to happen.'

"...beep." Said a voice from underneath some rubble. "Beep...ow…"

"Huh? What was that?"

"Beep...beep….situation status." Said a voice from under the rubble. "Currently stuck. Unable to use maximum strength."

Professor Clay blinked at this. He moved over towards the spot. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Beep. Here, get me out." Said the voice. "It is uncomfortable here."

The professor moved over and started digging up debris while Shadow Prove and Mylene coughed while pushing themselves up from the rubble.

"What happened?"

Shadow Prove rubbed his head. "That hurt."

"Help me get this person out before they suffocate you two."

Mylene looked lost as she and Shadow Prove ran over to help the professor.

The rubble kept on getting moved away as the pile began to decrease in size.

"This sucks, what did you do anyway?" Shadow Prove questioned with a frown. "We're waiting and then the next BOOM!"

"Apparently Hades' core exploded."

"What?!"

"Just keep moving the rubble!"

SMASH!

An arm punched through the rubble as it looked very tanned with purple nails and dark purple scales on the arm like chainmail.

The three blinked and heard groaning.

"Calculating…" said a figure while rising up, to reveal a short naked woman with tanned skin, chainmail like armor over her legs and neck, with purple nails on her toes, long dark black hair with purple streaks on each side of her head, dark purple eyes, a J cup chest and large ass, three long tails with purple tips on the end of her ass, and a single long purple horn on her head. "That hurt, but why does it?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

She looked at them before sticking her tounge out. "Oops, my bad."

"Oh my god!" spoke Mylene and Professor Clay at once.

"Who's the chick?" Shadow Prove asked while pointing at her.

"I...have no idea. Who are you?" asked the scientist.

She saluted as the chest jiggled. "Darkus machine Hades at your service, ready to...um….what was supposed to do again?"

"...what?" spoke Mylene.

She looked at her before saying. "You're ugly."

She glared at her while looking at Shadow Prove.

"..."

"What?"

"...you have pretty nails." She smiled. "I love them."

"Oh, thanks." he grinned making Mylene scoff.

"Look, tell us your real name and tell us just what you were doing so close to the lab."

"Hades." She said. "And calculating, you are annoying me and my lord."

"That's impossible." frowned Professor Clay. "You're just some girl with….odd mutations and lack of clothes."

She cocked her head as her head spasmed a little. "I'm no turtle monster."

"Look, I don't have time for this." the older man said. "Shadow Prove, can you get her out of here? No doubt the guards heard and I'll need to tell them what happened."

"Why do I have to?!"

"Because you have nothing better to do." Mylene deadpanned.

He huffed in annoyance. "That is so untrue."

"Pancakes?" The girl asked. "Got any pancakes with extra oil?"

"N-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed while grinning madly.

Shadow Prove reeled back and looked at her in confusion.

"He he he he." She giggled before poking Mylene's chest. "Booby birds! Ha ha ha! Cake!"

"Stop that!" she slapped her hand. "Shadow get her out of here, now!"

She laughed before Shadow Prove grabbed her by the waist. "Boobs! The floor tentacles are eating me alive! Ha ha ha ha!"

(Later)

Shadow sighed as he and the girl were in his own room. "Alright talk, just who are you for real?"

She smiled. "Hades, and I see dead people, ha ha! No wait, that's just me."

'What's with this girl? She looks weird, talks weird, but she sure got on Mylene's bad side, so that's pretty funny.'

She hugged him. "Attack of the boobies!"

'Oooh, nice and big.' he thought with a grin before hugging back as they pressed against his own.

She looked at him before licking his cheek and meowed. "I'm a puppy, meow!"

"Hey!"

"Ha ha ha!" She giggled before smiling. "Boobs are god!"

"Watch it." he rubbed his cheek and frowned. "What's with you? Did you hit your head in that explosion?"

She pouted. "Crack my head. Like a melon, he he. Want to hug more?"

Shadow Prove frowned. "No."

"Aw! You're so mean! And my ass is soft!"

"This girl might be nuttier than me." he muttered before she moved away and started trying on his clothes.

"Do I look like a sexy ninja yet~?" She giggled in a cute tone.

"Alright look, what did you mean you're Hades? And what's with the weird scales and horn?"

She placed his pants on her head while adding his shirt to her legs. "I am Hades, and I'm a sexy ninja bird now! He he."

He groaned before her head spasmed and she twitched slightly.

"Beep boop bop!" She twitched before tripping on her tails and went flying into a wall. "Oooooh! I'm a ghost! Oooooh!"

Shadow Prove groaned while looking at her plump ass. "Damn that's big."

"Oooooh! My lord, use my bum as a drum! Ha ha ha!" She laughed while her tails twitched from side to side.

"Look here, I'm not complaining about your ass, but don't go putting holes in my wall."

She huffed. "Meany."

Shadow Prove sighed at this. 'This is going to be hard.'

(Later)

The girl smiled while sitting on Shadow Prove's lap. "How's my ass?"

"Big and tight, but you still got a lot to explain. How are you Hades? I know what Hades is, and he's nowhere small and hot as you."

"Simple, I have scales." She pointed to her arms. "And tails."

"So? Lots of girls….wait no." he muttered. 'Unless a bunch can hide stuff like that, someone would have noticed her a long time ago.'

"Want to touch my horn?" She said while poking his chest. "You have nice abs!"

"Eh, sure why not?" he shrugged before touching her horn.

She twitched a little before purring like a cat. "Mew~"

'Huh, soft.'

"Purrrr~"

'I wouldn't mind this all the time.' he grinned before his other hand moved up and lightly brushed against her breast.

She hummed before saying. "Boobies bird, arf!"

Shadow Prove moved over the nipples while putting more force on them.

"Mmmmm~"

That's when he moved into her cleavage and felt it go right into her body.

"Hey, what the heck?" He said before pulling out, only to hold a pair of pink panties on his hands.

(Elsewhere)

"WHERE'S MY PANTIES?!" Yelled Mylene in rage.

(Back with Shadow Prove)

He held them up and looked at Hades. "Hey, are these yours?"

"No." She said with a smile. "Are they the spaghetti monsters'?"

"What?"

"Can you wear them? Please?"

"No." he tossed them aside and raised an eyebrow at her. "But how did you do that?"

"My core is a black hole contained in a wormhole." She said with seriousness before saying. "Let's get pizza~"

'That scientist is a genius!' He thought as she pulled a box of pizza from her cleavage.

(Elsewhere)

"Hey? Where's the pizza Dan?" Baron asked in confusion.

(With Shadow Prove)

Both bit into the pizza with Shadow Prove laughing.

"Oh man! This so great! First my bakugan gets fixed up, somehow, and is now a smoking hot chick who can pull stuff out of her chest!"

She giggled while eating two slices. "And I'm happy go lucky my lord! Let's keep this up all the time!"

"Works for me." he laughed before hearing a knocking at the door. "Who is it?"

"Shadow! I know you took my panties!"

He blinked as Hades grabbed the panties and wore them on her face while eating another slice of pizza.

"Thief in the night." She giggled. "And pizza in the stomach."

"You're crazy, I don't have your underwear."

"YES YOU DO!" She snapped.

That was when Hades walked to the door and opened it. "Hey, want to have pizza with miss pa pa panties? Ha ha!"

"So you DID take them!"

She giggled. "Yep, my lord took them. Pizza?"

(Two seconds later)

Shadow Prove groaned while getting two black eyes and a bloody nose.

"Try that again and I'll make it worse." Mylene frowned before walking away as Hades frowned and slapped her ass. "Ah!"

"Yep, flat as a plank! Ha ha!" she laughed before shutting the door and looked at Shadow Prove. "Are you ok?"

"Ow, I'm still breathing right?"

She walked over and licked the blood from his nose. "Want me to make you feel better?"

He blinked. "Better how?"

She grinned. She moved over him and hugged his face against her chest. "Better for you and our sexy time, he he~"

'I'm feeling better already!' He thought while groping her ass.

She purred before the tails wrapped around his legs. "Purrr, time for this hamster to mate with the chicken! Cluck cluck!"

Shadow Prove smirked hearing that. "Then let's get cookin'."

She smirked before the tails ripped his pants apart. "Then fuck me big boy~ Ha ha ha!"

(Later)

Shadow Prove snored while drooling on the floor with Hades cuddling against him, both sleeping, but with the bakugan's internal systems returning to normal.

She snored with a smile before slowly waking up a little. "Systems...operational….at one hundred percent power." She blinked and noticed the position before looking at Shadow Prove's face with him mumbling and scratching his chest. 'Cute.' She thought before kissing his cheek. 'So cute.'

That's when last night came back to her.

'...wow. I acted crazy that time….but the sex was good!' she thought with a smile. 'This small and fleshy body is different than my old one, but if it means more of that in the future, I'm not one to complain, not to mention my core overloading may have actually made me stronger than ever.'

"Zzzzzz."

She moved closer to him before whispering. "Morning my lord, wake up."

"Zzzzz."

"Come on, it's time to wake up." she said before getting an idea and sat on his face. 'This has to work.'

He woke up while seeing the ass in his face.

"Wake up my lord~" she smiled.

"Morning." he replied before giving the ass a squeeze with a grin. "And hello there fine ass."

Hades hummed. "My ass says hello as well, but it's time to wake up. It's already past noon."

"Meh, I'm not interested. Especially with those boring meetings." he waved off while leaning up and dragging his tongue across the cheek.

She smiled. "My lord, we have to get up. Besides, I'm not in the mood for sex yet."

"Well if you're Hades, that means you belong to me, and I say we go another round." he chuckled while squeezing her ass harder.

"Mmmm, I'm not a sex mech." She huffed. "And you shouldn't do that or I might use Photon Tail on you."

He frowned and huffed as she got off him. "Spoilsport, just like Mylene."

Hades then kissed his cheek. "But does she have a cute face like mine?" She then smiled widely.

"Meh, she's decent, but with what you did, you'd blow her out of the water." he laughed with his tongue out. "Oh that's a good one."

She moved to the side before tripping on her tail and went crashing into a wall, again, and right in Volt's room. "Ayi! Ow...wow! It's so clean!"

"Hey! What's the big idea!" asked said vexos in his underwear while brushing his teeth.

"Wow Volt, didn't know you were into polka dots." laughed Shadow Prove seeing the boxers making Volt glare.

"Shadow Prove!"

"That's him." Hades grinned. "And wow, your junk is tiny!"

"Tell your friend to leave! We have a meeting to get to!"

"Yeah yeah." Shadow Prove said while making a mouth with his hand. "No need to short out Volt."

"Ha ha! Good one my lord!"

Volt felt his eye twitch and went to the bathroom.

Hades looked at the bathroom before saying. "What's his deal? He seems a little shocked, ha!"

"Who knows."

"Maybe his mech will become human and get his cherry popped?"

"Yeah and Specter will get laid, what are the odds?"

"One to three, depending on the factor of being either gay for Dan Kuso or secretly in a relationship with that bitch Alice." Hades frowned. "I hate her."

"Aw there there." he patted her head. "Now that you're back in one piece, we're gonna show her you don't fuck with us."

She smiled. "I know, thanks my lord."

"Hmm, but if we're going to that meeting, you need clothes."

She looked at her body and then at him. "Oops, forgot about that. He he."

"Go ahead and snag something here or through your chest while I get ready."

"Ok." She smiled.

(Later)

Hades looked at herself while wearing tight black pants, a white undershirt and a purple overshirt that was two sizes too small. "...cute."

"Nice." remarked Shadow Prove slapping her ass.

She giggled before looking at him. "My lord, do you mind me going commando? Or do you like the authentic feel of my babies?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you go streaking, but everyone else might and go complaining."

Hades sighed. "Fine, but if it gets boring I'm sleeping."

"Same."

(Later)

"Zzzzz." Hades snored while on Shadow Prove's side as he listened to the meeting with boredom.

"And that's why we'll be having each of the mechanical bakugan looked over to see if they're capable of...this." spoke Mylene looking at Hades with a frown. "Any questions?"

Lync raised his hand. "So that girl is a mech? Are you drunk?"

"No!" she snapped making him reel back. "Apparently she's the result of a complete accident, and is a thief!"

Hades opened one eye. "Keep it down, I'm dreaming of my lord right now. So fuck off ugly."

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me." She yawned. "Fuck. Off. Ugly."

Mylene growled in rage. "Shadow Prove! Get your bakugan under control, now."

He looked at her before slapping Hades' ass, making her moan. "I'll give you more later."

"Yes, my lord." She hummed.

"Ugh." groaned Lync.

Gus facepalmed at this while Specter was just annoyed.

Hades looked at Mylene and grinned. 'You AREN'T getting him bitch!'

'She's really making me pissed!'

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah." Hades said. "Is there anything else, if not, I'm gone." She then pointed to Shadow Prove. "And so is my lord."

"Hold it." frowned Specter. "Professor Clay is wanting to run some tests on you to see just how you survived and transformed."

"So me blowing up isn't enough?" She asked while pulling a burger from her chest an ate it.

(Elsewhere)

"YUI?! WHERE'S THE BURGER?!"

(Back with Hades)

"Nom nom nom."

"He wants you in his temporary lab after the meeting."

She finished the burger. "So?"

Specter frowned.

Hades yawned before scratching her butt, only to trip on her tails and went flying into a wall, and right through an elevator. "Ayi!"

"Oooh."

Volt smirked at this. 'Payback.'

Shadow Prove sweatdropped. "Well, that was a long fall."

CRASH!

And cue the mecha hitting the basement floor.

"I'm ok!" She yelled with a cheerful tone.

(Much later)

"Hmm, interesting." Professor Clay muttered while looking over the mecha.

"What?" She asked while looking bored. "Never saw a short oppai loli before?"

"No, I mean the fact your energy core gave you tremendous mutations, have you managed to become your original form?"

"No, and why should I?" She asked while pulling a book on sex from her cleavage and read it. 'Yui? Huh, weird name.'

"Because you can prove to be even more powerful in a battle."

"...so? I'm fine like this." She deadpanned. "Plus I'm great at sex."

He sighed and frowned. "That's not the point. If you could use your power to help crush the resistance and those brawlers, you would bring great praise from King Zenoheld."

"Fuck him." She said bluntly. "I serve my lord, not him. Plus being small is better than being a hunk of metal with no boobs."

'This is why I prefer machines then organic.'

"Say, why not send me there as a spy? I'm perfect at stealth and bloody murder. Ha ha!"

"Your...extra parts would stick out too much."

She looked at her tails. "So? Most organic bakugan look humanoid, I'm no different." 'This guy is an idiot and an ass. My lord, get me out of here!'

'How am I going to get her to listen? Maybe I need to be more assertive.' he coughed. "Listen here Hades, I made you using vestal technology and the DNA of Alpha Hydranoid, as such that makes me your creator and you will do what I say."

"..." she stuck her tongue out at him. "You are no dad of the year, pops."

He groaned before getting an idea and huffed. "Fine, I'll just tell the king that as your owner Shadow Prove will have to deal with the punishment of failing."

"NO! Don't hurt my lord!"

"Sorry, but you DO belong to him, and after being defeated the king will see it was Shadow Prove's fault." he looked away from her. "A shame too, he had such promise after getting the darkus energy, but maybe we'll find a better darkus brawler."

Hades growled before grabbing his arm and pulled him towards her face. " **DON'T YOU DARE!** "

He gulped seeing her glare but kept his composure. "Then, perhaps you can prove that Shadow Prove can be useful and help him gather the other attribute energies. If not, MAC Spider may do the job if you choose to stay in this form."

She growled in rage before squeezing tighter before sighing. "Fine, I'll help. But!" She pointed one finger up. "In exchange I need two favors."

"And they are?"

"One, you replicate my accident with the other mechas in the future. And two." She grinned. "You give me and my lord a child. One similar to my form and him."

"A...what?"

"A child. A tot, you know." She frowned. "Make us a child and I'll help you and your weirdo king."

"I can't guarantee anything."

She shrugged. "Just try at least, it might make you famous. You know, making a new lifeform and all."

"I'll see what I can do." He said as Hades got up and walked away, but not before looking at him with a mad look in her eyes.

" **I hope so too, for your health's sake.** " She said coldly before walking away.

'Thank god I swore off women, they're scary.'

(Much later)

"So what did you want me to see my lord?" Asked Hades while eating some popcorn.

"My new bakugan I got when those two witches beat you." he spoke holding out MAC Spider in ball form.

She looked at it before seeing red. 'HE DID WHAT?!' "It looks….stupid."

"Relax, it's pretty strong. Took them out in one go." he smirked with Hades' eye twitching.

"I see." She growled. "And does this….toy have an advanced AI?"

"Yep."

"Nice colors?"

"Yep."

She growled. "A vagina?!"

"No idea." he replied before she snatched it with a growl. "Hey!"

"Look here you hussy, my lord is MINE, not yours! I'm back together, so you're not needed!" She growled at the ball as it remained silent as she got ready to throw it out a window. "Now get out of here!"

"Hey stop!" he moved over and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing? I just got that!"

"You don't need a whore when you got a fucking partner RIGHT here!"

"But it can't even talk like you!"

"I don't care! It needs to go before it invades OUR house!"

"What house?!"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WE DON'T NEED IT!" she growled. "I could take down twice as many bakugan compared to what this hussy could do! Who cares if she won you the battle? If I kept going I could have gotten it easy!"

Shadow Prove looked lost at this as Hades was looking ready to blow her top off.

"And now, I'm going to get rid of this little spider slut!" she moved towards the window while dragging Shadow Prove.

That was when for some reason her grip loosened before tripping on her tail and crashed on her face, causing MAC Spider to go flying down the hall, and right towards an experimental portable gate card field in Professor Clay's lab.

Shadow Prove looked down before busting out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Hades snapped as Professor Clay activated the machine.

FLASH!

And caused MAC Spider to become its natural form, destroying the lab in the process.

"Ahhh! Not again!"

Hades blinked before looking at Shadow Prove. "Was that funny?" 'Because it was! Ha ha!'

"Ahahahaha! It was!"

She huffed cutely at that. "Well still….I don't want that hussy around."

He groaned and shook his head. "Alright fine, I won't use it, but how am I supposed to get revenge unless you go back to your bakugan form?"

"I'm willing to do it." Hades said. "But only if you make love to me afterwards. In that ugly woman's room that is."

"Damn….that would really piss her off! I love it."

She moved closer to him before whispering. "Don't forget to use your sword in my pussy, it was amazing last night."

"Oh I'm gonna do it again and again and again. I might even try tying you up with these." he whispered while rubbing her tails.

She hummed. "Oooh, you know how to treat a girl my lord~"

'I can't wait to see Mylene's reaction, it's gonna be hilarious!'

As this was happening, MAC Spider's core started to become unstable as one thought came to mind. ' **Master.** '


	126. Arcee and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Arcee and Jack

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Some weeks later)

VROOM VROOM!

Jack was riding Arcee out across the land while working on maneuvering around some large rock formations.

This was turning out good for both of them as they missed several large rocks, but for some reason, it was a little tense today. Like the air was made of a thick pea soup or very dense energon.

VROOM VROOM!

"Jack, might wanna ease up on the throttle."

"Oh sorry Arcee." He said while getting out of a daze. "Didn't realize."

"It's fine, but you seem tense." she remarked while slowing down a little. "Something on your mind?"

Jack sighed while driving faster.

"Jack!"

That was when he noticed the large cactus right in front of him.

BAM!

Which he drove into and got thorns all over his body.

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed while Arcee transformed into her robot form.

"JACK!"

(A few minutes later)

"Ow...ow...ow…"

"Hang on, just a few more."

"Ow." He groaned while Arcee pulled some cactus thorns off his face. "Ow!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, but that one hurt." Jack groaned.

Arcee pulled some more thorns off Jack's cheeks while thinking back to his tense grip on her handles. "Jack, you never answered my question."

"Oh, I was thinking about….." he trailed off with a light blush.

"About what Jack?" She asked with a raised optic.

"I-It's nothing really, I was just thinking about...someone."

Arcee looked confused. "Was it Miko?"

"What no, forget I even said anything." He said quickly.

'He's hiding something, I just know it.' she thought concerned as he looked away. "Jack, you can tell me."

Jack blushed. "It's complicated."

"Try me."

He groaned. "Ok, well...the truth is I've been meeting someone."

"Who?" She frowned.

"A new girl at school."

"Oh, and who is she exactly? A student?"

"Well…."

"Jack."

"That's also complicated."

"How? It's a simple yes or not question."

"Look, let's just say I've been hanging with her at school for the past few weeks, and-"

"Weeks?" her optics widened. "Wait, is she that girl Miko mentioned a few times? The one who's been 'clinging to your arm'?"

He gulped. "Maybe?"

She narrowed her optics. "Jack, why wouldn't you let me know sooner?"

"Well, I just didn't know how to phrase it. I mean me and her ARE close, but I wanted to mention it when I was ready."

She saw him look away and kick a rock away.

"I just….I just thought it might be awkward if I talked to her and kept her on my mind instead of the mission, you know? I didn't wanna mess things up." He groaned.

She let out a sigh and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, what you do at school is your business, not mine. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me anything, but you're free to keep things to yourself because their your business."

Jack nodded while Arcee pulled out the last thorn from his face, which was really long. "AH!"

"Sorry."

"Yo Jack." called Miko walking over with Bulkhead behind her. "Can we talk? Alone?"

"Oh sure." He said while getting up and walked towards Miko. He followed her away from the two bots and near a corner. "What's up?"

She raised an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. "Jack, we both know what I'm gonna ask."

"And I told you already, it's complicated."

"Jack, you've been sticking with that girl ever since she showed up I'm amazed you two haven't started doing it right there in the hall." she remarked in a blunt tone.

He lightly blushed. "Look, it's really complicated right now. I will tell you someday."

"It feels like you know something but don't trust me or Raf. What's going on?"

"Nothing." He said quickly before looking away. "Just forget about it."

Miko frowned. "Did you even tell your mom you've got a girlfriend?"

"..."

"Well?"

He sweated while quickly looking in different directions.

"Jack."

"Oh um...oh! I think I heard an alarm! I better go check it out!" He said quickly before running away.

"Jack get back here!"

"Sorry Miko! I'm busy right now!"

She huffed in anger. 'I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Mark my words!'

(Some time later)

Jack sighed while in his room, trying to calm down from the whole 'why are you acting weirdly' accusations. He didn't even bother with his homework since he was feeling a bit guilty.

And by guilty, it meant VERY guilty, for obvious reasons.

'Ugh...I feel like literal crap.' he rubbed his head. 'If I tell the truth they'll be horrified and lose trust in me, but if I don't they still might. Why can't I just try and stop this altogether?'

As he thought about the events that lead up to this moment, he felt even more like crap.

'Ugh!' He groaned while putting his hands on his face. "All I do is let my other head do all the talking! Ok, next time you see her, just say no."

However, as he was trying to think of a speech to say to Airachnid, the camera zooms in on Arcee's motorcycle form in the garage.

'I hope Jack will be ok.' he thought before hearing something moving outside the garage around the side. 'What's that?'

The sounds kept on getting louder as it got closer to the house. This in turn got the Autobot on full alert.

'Is it an intruder?' She thought before slowly moving to the side. 'A burglar?'

Crash!

A raccoon ran out of a garbage can as it ran passed the motorcycle.

'Oh, it was just a small animal.' She thought before hearing a window slowly opening up.

Creak.

Arcee turned to the direction and heard footsteps before hearing someone climb into the house getting a surprised yelp from Jack.

"Hey there, miss me?"

"Ah!" Jack jumped in shock. "H-How did you get in?!"

"Your window was unlocked."

Arcee became confused at this. 'Who's in the house and why is Jack not calling out for help?'

"I've been waiting for you Jack." came the voice with a sultry tone. "I thought you were coming by for our usual fun?"

"That's just it." He said. "I think...we should stop."

"What?"

"This is getting everyone asking questions and...well…" he blushed. "I need a break from sex."

'Sex? What's that?' wondered Arcee before the girl let out an amused chuckle.

"Oh Jack, you really amuse me sometimes." The girl smiled. "Especially when you think that you can get out of having sex, I'm in the mood and by Primus I'm not leaving until you have sex with me."

"But if my mom sees y-WOAH!" he jumped.

"You sure you want me to go? Feels like you're still ready to continue where we left off yesterday." She said while Jack let out a moan, causing Arcee to get very concerned.

'What's going on….wait...why do I sense a rise in body temperature?' She thought in shock before hearing loud moaning from the house.

"Mmm, see? You can't stop yourself from enjoying every inch of my body."

"Ah, please Aira-AH!" He moaned out while the sounds of a bed creaking was heard.

(Many hours of this later)

'What's going on with Jack?!' Arcee thought while the moaning died down. 'And what's the woman doing to him?!'

"Ah...ah...ah…."

"My, you were really hard tonight Jack." Panted the woman. "And really pent up~"

"Ah….and your were….very tight…"

She chuckled. "As long as you enjoyed it, I'll be as tight or loose for your 'disintegrator cannon'."

'What? Jack has a disintegrator cannon? How is that possible?' Arcee thought while picturing Jack with a large gun on his arm. 'Did Soundwave experiment on him?!'

"So want to go another round?"

"Ah...I'm wrung out."

"Your 'cannon' is saying a different frequency~"

"Well I-crap! I hear my mom coming!"

"Oh poo, well I'll go." The girl said. "I'll see you tomorrow~"

Arcee heard the window open and footsteps go away from the house. 'I need to talk to Jack about this as soon as possible.'

"Jack, were you making all that racket?"

"No! It was...the cat!"

"We don't have a cat!"

'Crap!'

(Much later)

Jack yawned while sleeping on Arcee's seat like a pillow. "Zzzz."

"Jack, wake up."

"Zzzz….mom...I'm not eating pancakes….zzzz."

Arcee sighed before revving up loudly.

VROOOOOM!

"AHHHH!" he sat up and looked at Arcee. "Arcee?"

"Jack, you were starting to drool on me."

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I'm a little bit sleepy."

"You have been sleepy for ten days now, I'm getting worried about your health."

"I'm fine, just need some more rest that's all."

"Or maybe it has something to do with what I heard."

"What? You heard something?"

"Yes, you and some girl playing with a 'disintegrator cannon'."

Jack blushed hearing that and coughed. "Uh...well...t-that was just a friend from school, we were playing a video game that involved one and we couldn't stop playing for hours."

"And the bed creaking and the rise in body temperature?"

"Uh….she has a tendency to get fidgety when I'm winning, and she gets upset when she loses."

"So the game is called sex?" She asked.

"T-That's just short for….Sci Fi….Extreme….Xanato! It's a first person shooter game, real popular at school."

"...weird name, but it's better then what names we have back on Cybertron."

Jack sighed in his head.

"You and this girl seem close, is this the 'girlfriend' Miko keeps telling me?"

"You could say that, but please don't tell my mom. She's kinda...let's just say she likes to tweek the rules a little and sneak in."

"I heard." 'Still, who is this girl? I didn't get a name before he played that game of his.'

"Let's just try and worry about right now, didn't Ratchet say there was a strong energon reading just west of here?"

"Yes, and from that the scanners picked up, it's about the size of a small lake, with enough energy to power a colony for ten mega cycles, maybe more."

"Then we better check it out before the Decepticons get there first."

"Agreed, but after this, you are telling me her name."

'Crap.'

(Later)

The two of them went on through a narrow valley with Arcee's sensors showing they were getting closer and closer. That was when the energy reading went through the roof, showing it was right under their feet.

"Looks like we're gonna need to get our hands dirty."

"Yes."

However, what both didn't know was that due to the Autobot's extra weight, they just opened a sinkhole that was right under their feet.

"AHHHHHH!"

Arcee tried to grab the sides of the hole, but it was too slippery as they fell down into the depths of the earth.

(Some miles down later)

And crashed onto the bottom of a dark and ancient looking pit with some fossilized mammoth bones and buffalo skulls scattered around them.

"Ow...ow…"

"Are you ok?" Arcee asked while Jack was right in her chest.

"I think I sprained my entire body...ow…" he groaned as she carefully got up while picking him up. "Are you...ok?"

"My systems are functional." She said while looking around and then up to the ceiling. "Primus."

"What?"

"We are fifteen miles below the surface of the earth." She said in surprise.

"Can your radio still work?"

Arcee tried to use her radio but all she got was static. "Negative."

"Dang it." he sighed while looking around at the cavern. "Can you still detect the energon?"

"Yes." She said before seeing a large lake of energon in the distance. "By the...allspark…"

"Woah!" He said while seeing the pink energon lake. "Look at all that energon!"

"Cybertron could be re-energized with this amount." Arcee muttered in shock and joy. "How have we never picked up on this signature before? A supply of this energon couldn't stay hidden for this long."

"Maybe it's all the layers above us. Fifteen miles straight down means this is in deep."

"Still, this is a find of a lifetime." She said. "But...how are we going to report this? The radio is jammed and I don't have any flight capabilities."

"Well, maybe we can hold off until the others come by to help."

As Arcee was about to say something, the ancient bedrock broke off and she started to fall right towards the lake. "Ah!"

"Arcee!"

SPLASH!

The energon lake produced a large wave that hit Jack as Arcee sunk into the depths.

"ARCEE!" he cried out in horror as he looked at the energon on him and went wide eyed. "Wait a second, why does this feel familiar?"

The energon started to glow a little as the lake began to churn small ripples on the surface of the 'water'.

Jack look on while getting very worried for his partner. "Come on Arcee, you gotta get out of there."

That was when something came out of the water and floated towards the shore.

Jack ran towards the 'thing' while hoping it was Arcee. "Arcee! Are you...o...k?"

However the body wasn't Arcee, but a tall woman with short blue hair with pink highlights, some dark blue mascara on the sides of her eyes, a massive ass and a G cup chest, with a dark blue and pink bodysuit with gray stockings and gloves, blue lipstick on her lips, and black high heels. She groaned while opening her blue eyes. "Ugh...what happened?"

"Arcee…?"

She looked at him. "Jack?" 'Why is my body so compressed?'

"You….You….You're human!"

"What?" She said before looking at her hands. "...AHHHHH! WHAT THE SLAG?!"

"Oh my god, it really is like last time." he spoke out while looking to the side. "I knew I recognized this stuff."

Arcee kept on looking at herself while feeling very compressed and gooey. 'By Primus! I-I turned into an organic!'

Jack groaned. "I should've known! Damn it all!"

"Jack? What are you talking about?" She asked while poking her ass and shivered. 'This feels so strange!'

"I….well let's just say we need to worry more on how long we'll be down here." he quickly changed the subject while turning his back to her. 'She's bigger than Airachnid!'

"I...don't know." She admitted while poking her left breast. "I really don't know Jack."

He blushed. 'Definitely bigger.'

(Later)

Both of them sat against a rock while looking at the lake while Arcee was amazed at the difference in sensations.

'These assets are more….jiggly then my previous chest and ass.' She thought while cupping one of her breasts. 'And feel organic like Jack's cheeks. Very different compared to my cold alloyed exterior.'

'I really hope Optimus can find us soon, I don't wanna get caught staring and have Arcee ask awkward questions.'

"Say Jack, does my body look ok to you? I know you liked my original body, but I just wanted to ask if you like this current form better or equally to my old one." she asked with a double meaning making him blush.

"I um...well...um…" he stuttered as Arcee looked at him dead in the eyes. "Both? Maybe?"

"That doesn't give me a clear answer."

"Um….ugh! Fine, I love both of your bodies!" He groaned as Arcee blushed at this.

"Good to hear." she replied looking away with a small smile. 'That reaction is starting to make my temperature gauges rise, but still….it felt nice.'

'Oh man, now I feel even worse. I go off and fuck around with Airachnid not telling anyone the truth, and now I'm admitting that Arcee looks hot whether she's a human or Autobot.'

"Jack." Arcee said with a sigh. "If we do stay down here for a long time, would you think of me before your spark is taken to the allspark?"

"Wait, you mean my soul?"

"Yes, your spark. Will you think of me when you expire?"

He gulped and stood up with a smile. "Come on Arcee, you act like we're gonna be stuck down here."

"Our chances are getting slimmer every minute and with my new organic body, I would expire from a lack of food and water instead of entering stasis."

'Crap, she's right. If we both stay here too long we'll starve.' he thought with dread and looked back up at the hole. "HEY! Can anyone hear me!"

And cue a bat flying at him before landing on his head.

"HELLO! WE'RE TRAPPED DOWN HERE!"

And cue a swarm of bats attacking him.

"Ahhh! Bats! Bats everywhere!" He screamed in horror before getting scratched on the face.

(Later)

Jack glared while covered in scratches and bat guano. "I. Hate. Bats."

"None of these look fatal, but maybe you should stay close so I can keep an eye on you."

"But the guano." He groaned. "Maybe a dip in the lake might help? I mean it might be safe for humans right?"

"That's not a good option, it might turn you into a Cybertronian or something." she replied in a firm tone. "I won't take the chance in case something goes wrong."

Jack sighed before he saw some bats fly over across the cavern and land down to the ground. "Hey, I think I see something."

"What? A way out?"

"No, something else." he walked over to the spot and saw the bats down near a small crater filled with water. "I think it's a cave spring, which means the water might be pure enough to soak in."

Arcee blinked. "But what if it is deeper than anticipated?"

Jack picked up a rock and dropped it down.

SPLASH!

And hit the water in ten seconds.

"It's not that deep." He said before jumping in.

SPLASH!

"AH HOT HOT HOT!" He Yelled while landing in the newly found out hot spring.

"Jack!"

He groaned while getting out and looked drenched. "I'm ok, it's not that hot….still can't believe it was a hot spring."

"What do you mean? What's a hot spring?"

"A heated pool of water that's good for your skin or is able to turn you into just bones, depends on the heat."

"Huh, that sounds nice." she remarked putting her hand in before pulling it back. "Ah! That is too hot! This skin is so sensitive to heat and cold, I never got bothered by this much, I've had to deal with much warmer conditions."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to that." He said with a smile. He took some water and splashed it on his face with a sigh. "Just takes some time."

Arcee nodded while looking at him with a smile. 'Is it just me or did he get even more attractive?'

(Later)

Both sighed while in the hot spring, naked and with their clothes on the edge of the spring. Although Jack insisted they soak in it with their backs away from the other. But he was blushing due to her ass touching his own ass.

'It's like a big pillow!'

"Ah….this feels great on my circuits."

"I guess if you're human now, it makes sense to call them your joints now."

"Old habits die hard as you humans say." She said while her chest was bobbing on the water's surface. "If we get out of her, I want you to take me to more hot springs and keep this memory going."

Jack chuckled at this. "Sure, anything for you partner."

Arcee smiled at this with a blush as Jack started to feel like a jackass.

'Should I come out and tell her? If I wait too long it might end up worse.' He thought with a gulp. "Um….Arcee?"

"Yes?"

"I need help with a problem my friend has."

"What kind?"

"Well Miko told me that there was this guy, who is kinda handsome and stuff, but he accidentally had….a relationship with one girl while still being friends with another girl that this girl hates."

Arcee raised an eyebrow. "And this is important how?"

"Well, the guy is feeling a bit guilty and is thinking about telling his friend about the other girl."

"Oh, I suggest you tell him that he should be careful. Fembots like me can get very emotional if stressed beyond their capacity."

"So you think he should talk?"

"Perhaps, but it depends on the hate these two girls have. If they just joke around then tell the truth, if not, try to compromise to suit both personalities."

"And if they're too far?"

"Run."

"So just keep it hidden?"

"Maybe, but I don't know exactly." She admitted. "I have never gotten that close to a relationship with...my partners…"

"But what if he feels like he could lose everyone he cares about, or at least their trust, by keeping it a secret?"

"...perhaps. But the truth can hurt, if you don't bottle it up. Just look at Cybertron, it had secrets that the public didn't want to know know and that lead to a lot of issues for the future generations."

'This isn't giving me a real answer.' He thought with a gulp.

"But for me, just tell the boy about telling his partner the truth. That's might help with the problem."

'There it is.' He thought before sighing. "Thanks Arcee….and I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I wasn't talking about a friend, I was talking about me."

"...WHAT?!" She snapped in shock.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want you to get upset!"

"WHO IS IT?!"

Jack gulped. "Airachnid."

"WHAT?!" she stood up making her chest bounce with Jack averting his eyes. "You mean you've been fraternising with the enemy?!"

"I'm sorry! It just happened so quickly!"

She narrowed her eyes before the pieces came together and looked at the energon lake. "Wait...you said you were familiar with this. And that girlfriend of yours….is that how she's been able to do it? She turned into a human with this energon and you've been keeping it from us since? What were you thinking?!"

"Arcee! I just said it's complicated! And it's not like I turned to the Deceptions! It's….it's much more different!"

"You slag headed gear faced decepticon sucking allspark sucking scraplet!" she snapped looking hurt. "Why would you? HOW could you?!"

"Look! It's like this." he took a deep breath. "That one time we went out for the energon signal, she got me, and I was surprised. Things lead to us fucking, and...I couldn't stop. She got into my school somehow and every time we meet she manages to talk me into going at it. I know I'm a creep for lying, but it just felt like my body couldn't help it. Her human form was so...hot!"

She gasped in shock. "Y-You…"

"I know I'm scum but….I didn't want you to hate me. That's why I didn't….want you or the others to find out." He said sadly. "I'm sorry Arcee….I failed you."

She saw him look down at the water without another word and felt both anger and sadness.

'I blew it.' Jack thought while wanting to dig a hole and stay under the earth. 'She's going to never talk to me again.'

"Jack...you said you two have been fucking, is that another term for sex?"

"...yes." He said while not looking up.

"So it's not some video game? What is it exactly? Is that the reason you've been so tired?"

"Yes." He said with a sad tone. "Sex is how humans reproduce."

"That explains why you were at it so long, but if it's how you reproduce, does that mean you and her have been trying to create life?" she went wide eyed in shock.

"Well...I don't know if that's possible...I mean she might change back and well….I don't think a child would be good at my age."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm still in school, I'm not even sure if it's possible. Besides, she usually takes the lead and won't let me pull out when I cum."

"Cum?"

"You know, release sperm."

"I do not know, but if that is what you use to reproduce, then it would never work. I don't know how this energon could change me, but if she can still be her original cybertronian self, then any of that 'sperm' would be destroyed since we do not replenish our numbers like that." She said with a frown.

Jack gulped seeing the frown. "So….what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you know my secret now, so….what are we going to do about...us?"

"I have a good reason to tell both Optimus and your mother about this."

He looked at the water's surface hearing that. 'I knew it.'

"But I won't."

"Huh?" He said while jolting up to reveal his surprised face.

"On one condition." she raised a finger. "You have to show me just what 'sex' is like. Now that I know I want to see just what it feels like."

"...WHAT?!" He yelled out with a bright blush.

"You heard me, if you can do that with that no good spider for so long, you should have no problem doing it with someone who you can actually trust."

"Well….um...I don't know Arcee." He blushed while his 'cannon' rose up.

She looked down and blinked. "So that's your disintegrator cannon?"

He looked down and jumped before moving it down under the water. "W-Well, we humans call it a dick."

"Huh, interesting." She said before grabbing it with her hand. "And here I thought it was a weapon Soundwave gave you."

"N-No way." he spoke while jumping from her sudden move.

She looked at it before her body started to get warmer. "Shall we begin Jack?"

"Sure, just be careful, it's sensitive."

She nodded before quickly rubbing the dick.

"Ah!"

"Oh sorry." she started to rub slower and more gentler.

He moaned while his dick started to get harder.

"Is this alright?"

"Y-Yes." He moaned while grabbing her ass and squeezed it.

"OH!" She gasped while feeling very warm. "Jack!"

"Sorry!" he moved his hands away. "I-I got ahead of myself."

"No, it felt good." She said with a blush. "You can keep doing that, it's….unusual."

Jack blushed before squeezing the large ass again. He heard her moan making his dick feel harder in her hand. 'That was hot!'

"Mmmm~" she hummed from his fingers. 'Why is my body temperature suddenly rising?'

As this was happening, both started to get more and more aroused with each grope of the other's body part. Mostly for Arcee since all this feeling was new.

"Oooooh!" She moaned while Jack moved his right hand to her chest. "Mmmmm~!"

"How's this feeling so far Arcee?"

"It feels good Jack." she let out while her body felt tingly. "I-Is it meant to feel this sensitive?"

"Yes." He moaned while his dick started to twitch. "Just keep rubbing my dick."

Arcee nodded before moving the tip around her index finger, making Jack moan while she started to feel her nipples getting hard. 'Oh, so this is what Airachnid felt….oh~'

"A-Arcee, I'm almost there."

"Mmm, then release the sperm." She moaned before feeling her crotch getting wet, making her moan in excitement. "OOOH~!"

"Ahhh!" he let out before his seed spurted out on her hand with the warmth getting her more excited for some reason.

Arcee moaned while licking the sperm and shivered. "Jack….this tastes so bitter."

"Yeah, I've been told." he panted while she licked her hand clean while unable to stop.

"Mmmmm~" she purred. "It feels so good….Jack. I need more."

"Well, there's this next thing, but it means you'd have to use your breasts." He said while looking at her breasts.

Arcee nodded before moving closer to him. "Like this?"

"Yeah." he grabbed them both and started to squeeze and knead them making her moan even louder while rubbing his thumbs against her nipples.

"Mmmmm! Oh Jack!" She moaned while feeling her pussy getting wetter and wetter. "W-Why does my lower area feel so much warmer?"

"It means you're aroused and excited for my dick." He said while the breasts jiggled up and down. "Damn, you were really lucky. Honestly if I ever pictured you as a girl you'd be a little bit...smaller."

"Ah! Compared to Airachnid, I have been endowed since my creation." she remarked with a frown. "I might not have seen her human form, but I doubt she could measure up."

"I agree." He said while his cock started to twitch again. "You're like a model."

She blushed at this. She let out a gasp when he started to lick one of the nipples and gave the other a pinch.

Jack kept on doing this before moving his hand down to her crotch and began rubbing it. "You want me to plug this wet thing up?"

"Ahh! W-Will it really fit? I-I don't want it to be the wrong fit." she gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll be nice and gentle." He said while nipping her ear, making her moan. 'Man, this is hot. I wonder how she'll react when I actually put it in.'

'Oooh! This is the allspark! I need more stimulus!' She thought while her head started to get hazy and full of longing. 'I never imagined feeling this good was possible!'

Jack moaned before feeling his dick getting ready to climax again. "Ah! I'm going to do it again!"

"Jack! P-Please, release your sperm on my chest!" she moaned.

"Ahh!" He moaned while his sperm shot out into the air and landed on her breasts.

Arcee hummed at this while feeling more and more sperm land on her chest. "Jack...this is so good...mmm~"

"And the view is great." 'Wish I had my phone right now.'

She looked into his eyes. "Jack….I need more….please."

"Well, you just need to lay on the ground on your back and spread your legs."

She moved back while spreading her legs. "Jack...fuck me until my systems crash."

'I hope that's her way of asking to be fucked silly.' He thought before pushing his dick, slowly into her as he laid on her stomach.

"AH!" she let out nearly kicking him off from a big surge. "W-What just happened?!"

"Relax, it's just me pushing against your folds. And by god they're tight." He said with a grunt. "Just take deep breaths if you're getting scared."

Arcee nodded before the dick pushed deeper into her as she grabbed him with her legs and arms. "Jack...stay with me."

He blushed as he was in between her cleavage. "Well, it's kinda hard to leave right now."

"No, I don't mean it like that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean….don't leave me alone." She said with a blush. "I already had partners that….left me, I just don't want you to leave me."

Jack felt his dick getting hard from the cute tone she used. He smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Relax Arcee, I'm not gonna leave you."

"Then...promise me something."

"Anything."

She blushed crimson red. "If we escape out of this alive, then...I want you to do this to me more."

"Well….ok. I'll do it Arcee, for my partner." He said while Arcee's felt her 'heart' skip a beat.

"Then go ahead, do what you want with my body."

"Then let's get you into full throttle!" He grunted before pushing his dick into her pussy and started thrusting very hard into her.

"AHHH~!" she cried out with wide eyes as her breasts bounced with each thrusts. She kept on moaning as the dick hit her hyman and she felt very warm. "AHH! JACK! IT'S HITTING MY CIRCUITS!"

"Fuck! Your insides are burning up! It's like I'm trying to fuck a stove!"

Arcee moaned even louder as her body began to jiggle faster with Jack thrusting harder and harder into her pussy. "Ahhh!"

'She's making my dick feel like puddy!'

"Jack! Jack! Oh Primus! This is amazing!" She moaned while squeezing tighter. "Keep fucking me Jack! Please! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Ah! I'm going as fast as I can!" He grunted while thrusting faster and harder into her, making her moan louder before he kissed her instinctively.

"MMMM?!" she let out in surprise before kissing back since her mind was feeling so good she couldn't stop herself.

As both kept on fucking each other, they felt in total bliss as the other starting thrusting harder and the now human Autobot wanted this moment to last forever.

"A-Arcee! I'm gonna lose it!"

"Ah! Then lose it in my body! Please do it Jack!"

"I'm cumming!"

She moaned as the sperm poured into her and hit her womb, which made her even more excited as her pussy climaxed. "AHHHHH~!"

Jack grunted and stayed inside with her juices gushing out over his groin.

Both moaned while panting on each other with the sperm still pouring into Arcee's womb.

"J...J….Jack."

"Arcee…." He panted while resting on her chest.

"Jack...I love you."

He blushed. "I...I love you too….like more than anything…"

That made her smile before leaning down and kissed him on the forehead before falling back and closed her eyes due to how tired she felt.

"Arcee…"

"Yes Jack…?"

"Let's always be together…"

She smiled. "Let's….my partner…"

He hugged her body and decided to close his eyes for a little nap. But not before rubbing her ass. 'Soft.'

(Later)

"Mmm…" Jack let out while he was waking up from his sleep, but noticed something was off.

That being instead of soft flesh, he felt synthetic metal on his body, along with being in the middle of the air instead of the hot spring.

He looked up and blinked seeing Arcee with her optics closed and noticed he was sitting on her stomach, but he was still naked.

"Zzzzz."

'Wait...why did she change back?' He thought in shock. 'I don't remember Airachnid doing that.'

Arcee slowly woke up before looking at Jack. "Morning...wait? I'm back to normal?"

"Apparently." Jack said.

She blinked before sighing. 'Looks like I won't experience being human again, unless I jump into the energon lake.'

"Arcee? Arcee come in!" came Ratchet's voice over the radio.

"Roger that Ratchet, talk to me." She said.

"Thank the allspark, I've been trying to get in touch with you two for over twelve hours."

"Twelve hours." Jack went wide eyed.

"I see, sorry but the energon lake down here about fifteen miles down must've affected the signal." Arcee said. "Can you get some storage containers for the energon down here, after getting us out of here that is."

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee are on their way as we speak, are you two alright?"

Both looked at each other and nodded.

"We are, just exhausted and for Jack, hungry." She said with a smile.

"I'll live, but I think Arcee might be a little sore." joked Jack.

She glared at him. 'I will remember that!'

"Don't worry, I'll get her patched up when we get you two back to base."

"Thanks Ratchet, Arcee out." She said before turning the com off. "Jack, while they are coming to get us...want to see if the energon can well...do it again? I'm feeling….what's the word you humans use?"

"Aroused?"

"That's the word."

"Well I wouldn't complain, but what I don't get is why you changed. Airachnid never did that after she changed." he remarked, right as they saw Arcee's form start glowing pink.

"What the?!" She said while glowing brighter. She began to shrink down under him and turned into her human form, catching both off guard. "Ah!"

"Woah!"

She looked at herself before looking at Jack. "I guess this is how she can change between forms."

"Wow, so does this mean you'll be using this form more often?"

Arcee nodded before smirking. "So want to fuck again? Or just ride me~?"

"Let's see if I can ride you like before, or even better." he smirked.

She nodded before Jack started to mount her. "Just remember this, from now on if you want to do it, come to me, forget about that rat Airachnid, alright?"

He blushed. 'I hope so.' "Alright."

"Then go nuts."

He started fucking her while not knowing that Airachnid was watching from the hole above them in robot form, and she was pissed.

'Oh, so it's gonna be like that is it? Well we'll just see about that.' She thought while looking at the energon and got an idea. 'If a tiny bit can make me human, what would happen if I dunk myself in a lake of energon?'


	127. Female Nozarashi and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Nozarashi and Ichigo

Author's note: I'm labeling her as female since...well it IS Kenpachi's sword, hard to imagine it already female, especially since it never got a chance to be shown more clearly.

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenpachi let out a huff as he walked down one of the roads with his sword over his shoulder and Yachiru on his back. "This day is turning out shitty."

"Aw, is it because Ichi wouldn't fight you?"

"Yeah, and it's because everyone around here is cowards." He frowned. "Not one good fight since I got up."

"Aw, I'm sure you'll find a good fight, you could beat anybody, you wouldn't even need a sword!" Yachiru cheered as she patted his head.

"Tch, I'm tough, but using my bare hands wouldn't be as fun."

"Yeah, that might be too much even for you." She said with a smile.

"No, but this is my blade, without it I wouldn't be able to fight as I usually do, and where's the fun in that?" He asked with a feral grin. He looked at it and held it up to his face. "You see why it's so banged up? It's a reminder of all the great fights, they're basically scars for it."

"Yeah, it'll never break."

"Heh, yeah, it's a tough bastard, that's why I don't need to learn it's name, I'm strong enough without it." He remarked lowering it down before turning the corner. "Come on, we're going back home. Maybe Ikkaku or Yumichika can let me cut loose a little."

"Right Kenny!" She laughed., both unaware of the sword glowing faintly.

(Later)

Kenpachi was snoring in his bed without a shirt and his zanpaktou set aside beside him. As he slept his sword began to slowly rise up, energy glowing around it.

'Strong enough without me eh? Shows what you know.' Thought the sword with a frown as the glow began to spread around it, starting to take the shape of a human. The glow vanished and showed a woman with long brown hair going down her back while having a black eyepatch and wore a tattered tan cloak with her chest being around the size of Rangiku under it. Across her skin and face were numerous small scars of cuts. "I've had it, I refuse to be your sword anymore, go get a iron rod, that's all you used me for you bastard." She growled as she made her way to the door.

Kenpachi himself didn't notice as she left the room except roll over on his side.

As she made her way out of the building she looked around with a frown. 'Ok, where do I go now?'

(Later)

Ichigo snored in his bed while it was a monday and he was thinking about skipping it.

"GET UP IIICCCHHHIIIGGOOOO!" Called his father as he kicked open the door before jumping at his son.

The boy's eyes opened on impulse before sitting up, caught the kick, and promptly threw his dad into the wall. "Damn it old man, when are you going to stop it with this shit?!"

"Until you stop being so lazy!" He spoke getting out of the wall without flinching. "What are you doing sleeping in? You have school to get to!"

"Ugh, fine, get out so I can get changed you jackass." He muttered as he got up.

"Glad to hear!" He gave a thumbs up before leaving the room.

"Weirdo." He muttered as he began to get changed, unaware of the portal opening a few blocks away from his house.

The woman from before leapt out and went falling down to the ground while not getting a scratch and looked around.

"So this is the human world, it looks… boring." She muttered while stretching out. "I never thought forming a body would be so snug, I need to find something to help me stretch."

"Hurry it up Ichigo!" She heard a man's voice cry out faintly.

"I'm hurrying!" Came a voice back in response making her roll her eye.

"Now what am I gonna do now? I need something to get my blood pumping." She muttered as she cracked her knuckles. "Maybe I should find some hollows to fight?"

That's when she heard a roar and turned her head to see what looked like a large alligator hollow with a bone covering over the head and tail tip.

"Well well well, hello stress relief." She grinned darkly as she reached into her cleavage before pulling out her chipped blade. She held it out to the side as the hollow roared as she lunged. She easily cut into it's shoulder, severing one of its legs as it let out a bestial scream of pain.

With Ichigo he didn't notice since he let out a tired yawn and rubbed his eye. 'Next time I should try and fake a cold so dad will leave me alone.' He thought as he kept walking, getting closer and closer to the bloodied battleground. 'I wonder if I could install a lock on my door?'

"Ahahahaha!"

"What the hell was that?!" He spoke with wide eyes while getting a sinking feeling from the laughter. 'Why does it sound like Kenpachi's...but higher pitched?'

He heard a loud thump coming up ahead and gulped. 'I knew I should have brought my badge.' he thought as he began to hesitantly make his way towards the sound.

"Come on you weaklings, fight me for real!"

'It really does sound like Kenpachi, and what's with all this spirit energy?' He thought while peaking around the corner. Ichigo gawked with the woman looking at the dead hollows and scoffed.

"Weak... all of them were weak..." She muttered with disdain. She put her sword away in a sheathe before turning to the shocked boy and smirked. "What's wrong? Blown away at my power?"

"Yeah...honestly." he nodded before shaking her head as she chuckled. "Wait, who are you?"

"You want to know my name?" She asked as her eye widened in surprise. "You want to know who I am?"

"Well yes, I just asked." He said as she grinned.

"You, you're the one, I want you."

"What?" He remarked confused.

"You, you will treat me with respect, clean me, take care of me, try to find out my name, I want you."

"...again what?" He repeated.

"I want you as my master, I am tired of being ignored, of only being let out to slay my old masters enemies and then nothing, he never cared for me, he never sharpened me, he never tried to fix me, he used me like a stick of iron instead of a sword!"

"Wait, hold up." he spoke with his hands up. "Aren't you a shinigami?"

"No, I am a zanpakuto, and I want you to be my master!" She cried as she lunged towards him.

His eyes widened before stepping to the side as she wound up crashing into a mailbox.

"Ow! Why did you dodge?!" She snarled getting up without flinching.

"You jumped at me out of the open, what else was I supposed to do!?"

"Not move! We need to bond together so you can use me, I am not going back to that brutish oaf, you can't make me!"

"I don't even know who you're talking about!"

"Kenpachi!" She roared in anger as she charged at him again. "I'm not going back to him!"

"What?!" he got out before ducking as she swung and cut a telephone down in one move.

"If you won't stay still then I'll beat you until you can't move!"

"That's a bit overboard!"

"Then stop moving and let me bond with you!" She yelled and rushed him before he took off down the street.

"No! I already have a zanpakuto, I don't need two!"

"Don't be stubborn or I'll break your limbs!"

"No, why would I want a zanpakuto that wants to hurt me?!" He cried in annoyance as he backed away from her. 'I need to get home and get my badge, or find Kon.'

"Broken limbs it is." She snarled out before hearing a honk before seeing a truck drive on past Ichigo before she lunged where he stood, only to see him gone. "What?! You coward, I will find you!" She cried as she looked around furiously.

Ichigo sighed as he held on to the side of the truck with a nervous sweat. 'That was close.' He thought as the truck turned a corner just as he let go. 'Now then, do I run home and get my badge but face the old man, or do I risk going to school and waiting?'

He briefly had an image of him and his dad fighting while holding the badge, but then got one showing him waiting in class with a bored expression. 'Shit, both sound terrible at this rate.'

"ICHIGO! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

'Then again she might not find me at school if I'm careful.' He thought as he began to make his way to the school, unaware of a familiar black cat watching the scene with a grin.

'Kisuke is going to have a field day with this.'

(Later)

"Ichigo! Thank goodness you're here!" Cried out Keigo with a smile. "I thought you weren't gonna be coming in."

"Yeah, well it's not like I have a choice." He said with a frown. "My dad woke me up when I was trying to sleep in."

"That sucks, but did you hear the news, we're having a surprise transfer student today!"

"No, and I'm not really worried about it." He said with a shrug. "I just want to get through the day, that's all."

"You kidding? I heard it's some new cute girl!"

"It's probably a rumor." He said as he waved his hand. 'I wonder if I should travel by the roofs after school?'

Keigo groaned before going to his seat as the teacher came in.

"Alright class, calm down, as most of you probably know we're getting another transfer student." She said with some looking confused. "That's why I want everyone to try and give her a nice and warm welcome."

"Thank you." Said a cold female's voice, making Ichigo freeze.

'No...what is she doing here?!' He thought looking up as the woman from before walking into class with the female uniform, but her chest made the top look ready to burst open.

"Hello, I am here to learn and to get my new master to accept me." She said as she scanned over the room before spotting Ichigo and gave him a dark grin. "Whether he accepts me willingly or not is not an issue though."

"Um, well that's ok." Replied the teacher confused with several boys gawking at her chest size and blushing at the implication of 'master'. "Why don't you go ahead and take a seat?"

"May I sit by him?" She asked as she pointed at Ichigo.

'No no no no no!'

"Sure, there's a free seat next to him."

"Perfect."

'Crap.' He thought as she made a beeline towards him. He saw her sit down next to him and give a savage grin making his skin crawl. 'How the hell did she find me?!'

"Hello master~" She sang to him quietly. "I told you that there's no escape."

He gulped and glanced at her. "How did you find me?"

"A little cat and a man in a hat clued me in."

'Hat n clogs and Yoruichi?! Oh those bastards!' He thought with a scowl.

"Ichigo, please stay quiet until class is over." The teacher called with a frown.

"Er, sorry." He said as he lowered his head. 'Damn it, I have to get out of here, though why are those two helping her?!'

"After class master you and I can bond." she whispered.

"Not happening!" He hissed back.

"That's what you think." She smirked.

(Later)

"Leave me alone!" He hissed as the sword held onto his arm.

"No! I told you before you would be my master!"

"And I told you I already have a sword!" He hissed back. "You said you were Kenpachi's sword, right?"

"Was, I'm not anymore." She said coldly.

"Yeah well what's with you saying you want me? You just showed up in town and killed some hollows, and then started chasing me swinging yourself around!"

"You beat that bastard of a man called Kenpachi, you treat your Zanpakuto like a real sword, not a piece of iron and you're easy on the eyes." She listed off without letting go making him sigh.

"Then just talk to some other Shinigami if you want someone to treat you right."

"No, they'll give in and give me back to him!" She hissed with a frown. "That's why I came here, away from them to try and find someone else, and I found you."

"Well sorry, but I already have a sword, what would I use you for?"

"To slay and crush your enemies while soaked in their blood." She replied with a savage grin making him feel a cold chill. "Your zanpakuto is good, but if you used me you could crush anyone and anything."

"Yeah, I think I'm good." He said, making her frown.

'Damn it, why is he being so stubborn about this?' She thought before letting out a groan. "Well too bad. I told you before I would make you master, willingly or not."

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that, huh? You can't just beat me up until I say yes!" He said as she deepened her frown.

"Simple, I'll prove my strength." She held her hand out before her blade manifested and she held it up. "I'll just have to show which is better. My power againsts that flimsy little butter knife."

"Put that away you violent idiot, we're still in school!" He snapped looking around. "I'm not gonna fight you just to get another sword, one's enough for me."

"Not like that, I mean a contest where I prove I'm stronger and more powerful than Zangetsu!"

"Yeah well with you it sounds like your 'contest' is just an excuse to fight."

"Of course it is...why, is that bad? You need a strong sword." She asked as she tilted her head. 'Maybe I should look at the list of ideas that cat gave me?'

"And Zangetsu is strong. I don't even get how that would work. If Kenpachi was yours, you should share some bond with him. It can't be that easy to break and make with someone else."

"WE HAD NO BOND!" She snapped angrily, surprising him. "What kind of bond is there when he's too arrogant to even treat me like his zanpakuto!? He never bothered to get to know me, to clean and polish me, and even when I called out to him he ignored me! It's why no matter how long we fight I always look broken! How else do you think I got all these scars?!"

"Um...fair point." He remarked while looking at some of them making her perk up and blush.

"D-Don't stare at them!"

"Huh? Wait, are you blushing?" He asked in surprise.

"N-No, now shut up and don't look at them!" She ordered making him turn his head.

'She's crazy like Kenpachi, but she's self conscious about her looks? Didn't know that was possible.'

"Good, now then, are you going to accept me willingly or do I have to make you?" She said as she shook her head.

"I'm not giving Zangetsu up just so you can find a new master."

"Fine, then don't, just wield us both!"

"That's not possible!"

"Says who?" Asked a black cat behind him making him jump and fall on his side before blinking.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing here?"

"Just taking in the entertainment and collecting blackmail." She said with a grin.

Ichigo glared at her and got back up. "You've got some nerve, especially since you and that damn bastard helped out a psychotic sword find me when she nearly took my head off."

"Oh please, it's nothing you couldn't handle."

"Indeed, and regarding your earlier statement, it is entirely possible to have two zanpakutos."

"How? I thought shinigami could only use one, you know with the whole bond and them being a manifestation of the owner."

"Who told you that? Don't you remember how you originally got your powers? It was from Rukia, she gave you powers that manifested your zanpakuto, so in theory all you have to do is take her into your body and she'll be yours to wield as well."

"But how come I've never heard of any other shinigami using two?"

"Because we can take another doesn't mean we need too, why would we when we already have one, though it does grant a power boost you have to have a lot of spirit energy to take another one, so those who can don't bother."

"So I could have both, but wouldn't I need time to practice with her at the same time?"

"Yes, but if you wanted to use her I'd recommend it, so are you gonna take her Ichigo?"

He looked back at the sword who gave another savage grin making him gulp and turn back to Yoruichi. "Something tells me if I don't you and hat n clogs are just gonna keep helping her track me down."

"Ah Ichigo, you know us so well." Said Yoruichi as he groaned.

"Fine...I guess I don't have a choice." He looked at the woman. "Look, I'll be your master, happy?"

"Yes, finally!" She cried with a grin. "Now let us bond!"

"And that works how?"

"Well there's several ways, there's the way Rukia transferred her power to you by stabbing you in the heart." Suggested Yoruichi.

"I like that idea!" The sword girl grinned evilly.

"No way, what other way is there?!"

"Well there's also a way where you fight and defeat her, then when she's back in her sword form you can take her home that way."

"That works." He said quickly.

"Fine, let's do this." She said as she raised her sword. "Give me a good fight Ichigo!"

"Hold up! I can't fight while I'm still in my body!" He called as he jumped back, just avoiding her sword. "My badge is at home damn it!"

"A real warrior learns to fight with what he has when backed into a corner!" She cried as she took another lunge at him. "Improvise or die!"

He jumped back and saw her blade make a cut into the roof before reaching over and grabbed Yoruichi by the tail before throwing her. "Try this then!"

"Huh?" She said, confused by the sudden tactic as Yoruichi landed on her face and dug her claws in.

'Oh he is going to pay for that!' She thought as Ichigo bolted back to the door to the roof and down the stairs.

"Get off of me you damn cat!" Cried the sword as she tore Yoruichi off her face before narrowing her eyes. "You won't escape me Ichigo!" She cried as she bolted after him.

'Crap crap crap, I need to get home, now!' Thought Ichigo as he exited the school. He heard a loud battle cry followed by the ground shaking making him really run.

"ICHIGO! GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME!" She called as he heard several crashes and pained screams.

"Just give me a minute!" He yelled while making several random turns. 'I need to lose her or she'll end up killing me before I get my sword...I wonder if I'd end up her zanpakuto spirit then?' He thought with a slight chuckle.

The woman let out a roar and tried to follow Ichigo as close as possible. "Prepare to die if you don't start fighting!" She cried with an deranged grin.

"I told you I can't without my badge, listen you deranged sword!"

"Quit running!"

'Is she deaf or something?!' He thought as he kept running before turning a corner and spotting his house. He grinned and really went fast before breaking the door down and rushed upstairs to his room.

"Ichigo, what are you doing home so early?" His father called from the living room.

"No time to talk!" He called before the living sword burst in.

"Where is he, where is my future master?!" She yelled looking around with Isshin going wide eyed.

"Ichigo, you got a girlfriend?! Oh Masaki, our little boy is growing up!" He cheered to the poster while Ichigo managed to find his badge.

"Finally, now I can fight." He muttered as he hit it to his chest, making his spirit leave his body. He heard footsteps just as his door got cut down in two. "You do know it was unlocked, right?" He asked as he raised his sword, making her eyes lit up as her grin grew bigger.

"Finally! Now you're gonna fight me instead of running?"

"Of course." He said with a frown. "But first let's go, I don't want to destroy the place in our fight."

"Why?"

"Because I live here!" He said as he shook his head. "Do you only think about fighting?"

"Of course not, but right now I don't care about anything else BUT fighting because we haven't gotten to it yet!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, we'll start the fight soon." He sighed before going through the wall and stood in the air before seeing her open the window and lunge at him with a battle cry.

"DIE DIE DIE!" She cried as she slashed at him wildly.

He swung Zangetsu up and started to block each of the strikes making him grit his teeth due to the weight behind them. 'Damn it, she might be crazy but she's nearly as strong as Kenpachi.' He thought as he kept blocking her strikes before flipping over and slicing down at her.

She turned and got a cut across her shoulder to her stomach which cut open her uniform. "Yes, yes, give me a good fight!" She laughed as she kept slashing at him as his eyes widened.

'Crap!' He thought blocking her and saw part of her breast with the cut on it, but she didn't notice. "Um...hey, I think we need to stop the fight quick."

"What, why? Why would I stop this fight?!" She growled while she slashed again making him move before finding a fist planted in his gut knocking the wind out of him. "We're just getting started!"

"Y-your clothes are ripped." He got out with a groan as he jumped away from her.

"So? That's what happens in a fight."

"Um...I can see your...um...you know." He said as he pointed at her, making her look down and widen her eyes.

"Don't look at my scars!" She yelled with a blush before lunging and aimed her blade at his head.

He went wide eyed and leaned back, narrowly dodging it before crying out when he felt a foot kick him in the gut. 'Damn it, she's kicking my ass!'

"How dare you look, you can't look at them!" She yelled as he went flying back. "It makes me feel broken!"

"What? Why, you're no-ooof!" He cried as she kicked him again in the chest. He gritted his teeth before grabbing her ankle and held Zangetsu up with the blade glowing. "Getsuga...Tenshou!"

"Come on, fight harder!" She cried as she dodged the blast.

'Why the hell did she call herself broken?' He thought before lunging out and slammed his fist against her cheek.

"Augh, good hit!" She grinned as she hit him back with a grin. 'I just need to keep his attention away from the scars, I can't let him realize how damage I am or he might not want me.'

Ichigo swung Zangetsu up, which she blocked without losing her grin.

"It doesn't look like you're gonna win Ichigo, maybe I should just stab you in the heart?"

"I've had to deal with tougher guys, and you're gonna find out why." He replied before he moved back from her and tossed Zangetsu up before tying the wrapping around his arm and pulled it down with his other, causing it to fly down and nearly take her head off.

"There we go, come on, hold nothing back Ichigo, give me a fight I'll never forget!" She laughed as he swung his sword at her once more. She knocked it aside before he pulled it and started to spin it above his head.

"Fine, if you want a fight I'll give you a fight!" He called as she grinned and rushed towards him. He swung his sword down, but this time she let it cut across her body again before swinging her sword. 'Crap, I forgot she's just as suicidal as Kenpachi!' He thought as he was cut as her torn clothes fell from her body.

"Now we're talking!" She called before frowning as he turned away. "Hey, looking away in a battle means dying!"

"Your….your uniform…."

"What about...it…" She started before she began to feel a breeze. She looked down and saw she was naked making her eyes widen. "D-D-Don't you dare look!" 'He can see them, he can see how damaged I am!'

"I'm not!" He spoke while keeping his eyes away. "Are we still fighting?" He called as she tried to cover herself.

"Y-Yes! Of course we are! A-A real fight doesn't just stop because someone doesn't have clothes on."

"Ok...then here I come!" He called as he tried to swing his sword at her while not looking at her.

She swung her sword up and blocked it easily. "Come on, what's with this half assed fight?!"

"Well I can't fight if I can't look at you!" He spoke without opening his eyes. "Why are you so self conscious about them? Kenpachi's got scars everywhere and he doesn't bat an eye."

"These are different! I got them from being…." She started before closing her mouth. "Just….don't look at them!"

He groaned while hearing snickering in his head. 'Oh great, now of all times?'

" **Aw come on King, you know you can't get rid of me, and how can I resist something like this?"**

'Just go back to sleep.'

" **No way, mind if I take over, this chick is hot!"**

'It's Kenpachi's zanpakuto.'

" **Wow king, you getting kinky here or something?"**

'No you idiot, she just showed up and demanded that I take her as my new sword.' He thought before feeling a cut go across his chest. "AHH!"

"I told you to stop staring, I am still a strong powerful sword damn it!" She yelled out as he jumped back several times.

'If I don't beat her I might end up dead!'

" **Look King, here's what you do, get that sword out of her hand, pin her to the ground then have some fun with her!"**

'You are not helping!' He thought before holding Zangetsu out. "Bankai!"

"Yes, YES! Now you are finally taking this seriously!" She roared as she charged at him.

Ichigo twirled Zangetsu in his hand before looking right at her and brought his blade down against hers, causing her to skid back. "You want a real fight? Then I won't look away!"

"Good...just don't look at the scars." She muttered with a faint blush.

"No, if you want us to fight like real warriors, then if I look, I look." He pushed her back, causing her to show an opening before he held Zangetsu to the side with the blade glowing. "Getsuga...Tenshou!"

"AUGH!" She cried as the blast hit her dead on. She went flying back and crashed into the ground with a long cut going from her chest down to her thigh. "That's good, a strong blast." She groaned as she tried to stand up with no success. 'Might have been TOO strong.'

"Seems like I won." He said as he landed next to her, staring at her and seeing the countless scars crisscrossing her body, some small and some going from her shoulders to her feet. 'It's just like her sword form, these are all the damages she's taken without any repair.'

"Don't...don't look, I'm not damaged, I'm not…" She groaned as she tried to cover herself again.

" **Now's your chance King, take her!"**

'Shut up you horney idiot!' He thought as he shook his head. "Well, it looks like I win this round."

"Yes, you beat me fair and square." She said with a grin. "Hey, kneel down, I need to tell you something."

"Huh? What is it?" He asked as he kneeled closer to her.

"My name...it's… Nozarashi." She said hesitantly, fearful that he couldn't hear her.

"Nozarashi?"

"You...you can hear me?" She asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I can." He started before she quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened in shock with his hollow half urging him on as she glowed.

"You are truly my master now~" She whispered into his ear as she began to turn into energy, entering his body.

Ichigo blushed and inhaled deeply from the sudden rush before seeing her vanish and didn't notice his bankai dispersing until he heard his name which was from Rukia running towards him.

"Ichigo, what's going on here?!" She asked in confusion. "I heard some loud noise at the roof and found Yoruichi-san who said you were fighting against Kenpachi's zanpakuto."

"Yeah...it's not exactly his anymore though." He said as he felt a pulling sensation in his left hand.

"Where is she? Did you beat her?"

"I did...and apparently she became my zanpakuto spirit now?"

"What?! But...But...But that's extremely rare! Only a few people have ever managed to be able to wield more than one zanpakuto at once!"

"Well...now I can too." He said as Nozarashi appeared in his left hand.

'Oh this is great, things will turn out much better now!' Her voice called inside his head as Rukia's eyes widened.

"Oh Spirit King, I never thought I'd see this happen. Oh Spirit King, this is going to end badly." She spoke with dread.

"What? Why would it, I just got a new sword." He said in confusion.

"Which use to belong to Kenpachi. Does he even know about this?"

'No he does not.' Nozarashi said, making him pale.

"Oh...crap."

"Oh crap indeed, how the hell are you going to explain to him that you essentially stole his sword?!"

"H-Hey! She's the one who wouldn't leave me alone!"

'Can you blame me, it is so much more comfortable in here than that idiot! My scars are even starting to heal a bit!' She gushed in his head while they saw the blade glow and actually saw some of the dents slowly repairing.

"Wait, but how? I didn't do anything."

'It's your spirit energy, it's healing me, Kenpachi's was like acid rain, he kept it from healing me because he thought the scars were a way to remember his past fights.' She remarked while Ichigo looked her over and remembered something.

"Hey, regarding what you said earlier when we fought, just why didn't you want me to see? I mean I get the last part when you were...naked, but-"

"Wait what?" Spoke up Rukia in surprise.

"Long story. What I wanna know is why that would bother you if you're as battle nuts as him."

'Because, I may love fights, but he never used me like a zanpakuto, he never tried to learn my name, never took care of me, he just swung me at enemies, he damaged me, he would reinforce me with his energy so I wouldn't snap in battle!' She huffed. 'I was...I was worried you might think of me like some piece of junk.'

"What? No, that isn't your fault, why would I hate you for that or think of you as a piece of junk, you gave me a hell of a fight."

'So you're all for using me in battle?'

"Maybe once in awhile, I don't see why not, though I'm gonna have to train with you and work to unlocking your bankai."

'...I am going to run you ragged tonight~' She sang with a dark giggle making his back run cold. 'If you get pretty far, maybe I'll help you with your stamina.'

'What have I gotten myself into?'


	128. Lillie and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Lillie and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Mallow let out leaning over a sink as Ash was screwing her from behind in the girls bathroom of the Pokemon school. "Hurry up Ash, we gotta get back to class, it's not a quickie if it takes forever."

"Sorry Mallow, but if I don't let a big load out soon, I'm gonna be stuck with this hard on all day." he grunted while moving his dick in faster and harder. "But don't worry, I'm almost there!"

"Oh Arceus, I can feel it twitching!"

"Mallow I'm cumming!" he buried his dick inside and held her ass before shooting his sperm directly inside her. "Aw man. That hits the spot."

Mallow panted with a smile while Ash pulled out and she shivered feeling some of the sperm leaking down her thighs. "Go...get some towels...please."

Ash obliged and helped her clean up. "There you go."

Mallow stood up and got her overalls back in place and splashed some water on her face to clean the sweat. "Alright, let's get back out there." she said as they walked out.

Ash gave her ass a quick swat making her jump just as they entered the class and took their seats making her glare at him slightly as he gave a brief wink.

However Lana wasn't too happy to have been let out, as evident from her slightly puffed cheeks. 'Little cum slut beat me to the punch.'

"Ok, so now that everyone is here," Kukui looked at the two with a smile. "we can resume our lesson regarding how certain pokemon species have the instincts to detect changes in the weather. One being the catastrophe Pokemon Absol." the professor turning his back as he rambled.

'Hmm, after school maybe me and Mallow can try something exciting and new. Like finding some tall grass and seeing how long we can go without getting caught.' he thought looking over at the green haired girl. Suddenly he was hit by a paper ball that was thrown by Lana who had a look that said 'you better not forget about me.' He gulped and tried smiling while giving a thumbs up. 'Crap, I nearly screwed myself over. Well, maybe me and Lana can go for a swim at the beach, that should make up for it.' he thought and looked back to the professor while keeping his head low. 'Having two friends with benefits is more stressful than I thought.'

It took a bit of time, but school eventually came to an end.

"Alright class that's all for today, but tomorrow you will be quizzed on what we went over in this lesson."

"Finally." sighed Ash as they got up before seeing Lana walk over to him and whispered to her. "Before you say anything, I already have a plan."

"You'd better Mister." She whispered back poking his chest before giving him a dark look. "Otherwise I'll sick my new Sharpedo on you."

Ash reeled at the image. "You have a Sharpedo!?"

"Kidding." She smiled tapping her head with her knuckles and stuck out her tongue.

Ash closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus."

"But I will get one if you start playing favorites."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded to her before the two left the building.

"So, what was your plan?" she asked curiously. "Reverse cowgirl on a Lapras' back? Missionary in a tide pool? Or maybe a little cuddle on the beach?"

"Well I was thinking the beach, and we never really did take some time to just cuddle, so why not?" he said before they spotted Mallow at the school entrance.

"Well it's about time, I was getting tired waiting for you two." She said as the two approached before leaning in to whisper. "Ash I was thinking we could go deep in the woods. You know, where no one can hear us scream? Sounds like a great place to really go wild huh?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"He has plans, with me." Lana huffed. "Besides you already had a turn little miss cum dump. So it's my turn now."

"Aw come on, that didn't count. He came on to me and I was just helping him calm down since he was hard."

"Of course it counts, it doesn't matter who came on to who." she glared while grabbing Ash's hand. "You can wait until after I'm done. Come on Ash the beach is waiting."

"Sorry Mallow, I'll see ya later."

"You'll see me now, I'm coming too. If only so I can get my turn sooner."

Lana narrowed her eyes while Mallow frowned. "Fine, but no rushing us or you can forget it."

"Don't I get a say?" Questioned Ash.

"No!" The two girls barked making him flinch.

'Oh man, this is like that one time Dawn and Misty got into an argument, they almost pulled me in two.' he thought before Mallow noticed something and looked around.

"Hey, where's Tsareena?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Pikachu since before class ended."

"Popplio's gone too."

"Hmm, something tells me I might have an idea." spoke Ash with a bashful chuckle.

(Elsewhere/Pokemon Translator Activated)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Right there!" Tsareena moaned laying on her back while Pikachu was giving it to her as they were hiding in a bush.

"Damn, your hips really do a job of keeping this spot nice and snug." the electric mouse Pokemon grunted moving his dick in and out while Popplio watched with a blush. "Of course you weren't half bad as a Steenie either."

"Oh Arceus! I never get tired of your stamina! You electric types are such horndogs!"

"You said it, I could make Growlithes look slow." he grinned before looking at the water type. "Hey Popplio, you can go ahead and take her mouth instead of just sitting there."

"No thanks, I'm not that kinda girl. Besides I don't want to play into the stereotype that grass types are easy." Popplio replied.

"Well then move over so I can give your wet little cunt attention." he remarked.

She moved over near Pikachu and laid on her side to expose her pink slit before moaning as Pikachu reached over and began fiddling with it with his small hand. "Aw yeah, look at that moist little cunt."

"Ah, w-well can you blame me? I'm a water type!"

"I'm guessing you're still a virgin?"

"O-Of course I am! Hah! I...I'm saving myself...for when I evolve and meet a nice Primarina male! Oh Arceus! That's what my mother said I should do!"

"You sure? Haven't seen many of those around here." he said bucking faster and grunted. "Hold that… thought." As Pikachu reached his peak, he pulled out of Tsareenie and let him seman shoot out and hit the grass types face, chest, and stomach.

(Pokefact: grass types like Tsareena have the unique ability to absorb all seman that comes into contact with their skin.)

"Ah...that feels so good." Tsareena panted with a smile.

"I don't understand how you can be okay with this." Popplio spoke. "Isn't interspecies mating a sin?"

"Who told you that?"

"My parents, and all the other adult Primarina."

"Popplio, there's one big thing I've learned when being with Ash. There's always tons of pretty girls out there, and the same stands true for pokemon. After all, you don't think every pokemon sticks with their own species to make eggs do you? If that's how it worked, there wouldn't be so many egg groups in existence."

"Listen sweety, your parents clearly didn't know how to cut loose. I know, why don't you let Pikachu be your first? We won't tell anyone." suggested Tsareena getting back on her legs with a smile. "After all, it's good to know just what to do and get experience, right?"

"Yeah," Pikachu said crawling over Popplio whom began to look nervous. "yuo haven't lived till you gone electric."

She blushed brighter and looked down at his dick with a gulp.

(With Ash and the girls)

The three continued on their trip to the beach before a familiar black car drove up. All three were confused before seeing Hobbes step out.

"Good afternoon children."

"Hiya Hobbes." greeted Ash. "What brings you around?"

"Miss Lillie has requested that I fetch young Miss Mallow and Miss Lana. For what reason she did not say."

Both girls blinked and looked at each other confused.

"Did she say right now? We were kinda about to do something."

"It would be rude to refuse young Miss Lillies invitation."

"Well, maybe we could reschedule later you two. I mean, if Lillie needs to talk to you two, it must be something real important."

"Oh no, you're not weaseling out of this." Lana said grabbing him. "We'll only come if Ash can come too."

"That's right, and I'm sure Lillie would understand if she was here right now."

Hobbes seemed a little confused but simply brushed it off. "Very well I suppose. In you go then."

The three of them moved into the back before Hobbes got in and drove them off to Lillie's home where Clefable was waiting outside.

"Clefa clefa!"

"Hi Clefable, we're here to see Lillie." Ash said.

"Clefable." she smiled while gesturing for them to follow her inside, which they obliged and were lead to Lillie's room. She slowly pushed the door open, leading to the three teens going wide eyed and blushed.

Lillie had her back turn to them as she stood in only her bra and panties while examining a shirt. She was looking it over herself in a mirror with Ash staring at her ass and the girls quickly covering his eyes. When she noticed them in the reflection her expression slowly changed to one of horror and embarrassment before screaming. "EEEEEK! PERVERT!" she closed her eyes, grabbed the closest things at hand, then threw them at Ash.

"Woah!" he cried out after getting knocked back by a garage of random objects..

"Lillie, calm down! We didn't know!" Mallow called out.

"Please stop!" called Lana.

"Huh? Oh! it's you." she stopped with a blush before trying to cover herself. "I-I thought only you and Mallow were coming?"

"We were on our way to the beach when Hobbes picked us up." Mallow said helping Ash up. "We let Ash come because we had...something coming up and thought you wouldn't mind, but I guess we were wrong."

"I'll wait outside." spoke Ash moving away from the room while the two girls went into the room and shut the door. 'Cute underwear though.'

"I can't believe he saw me." muttered Lillie moving to her bed and draped the blanket over her body with embarrassment. "I feel like hiding under a rock."

"Come on, don't be like that." Mallow said.

"Yeah, we were the ones to make him come, so it's our fault too." spoke up Lana. "So why don't you tell us what you need."

"Well… you see my mother's company is sponsoring a beauty pageant and I could really use the opinion of girls my own age."

"Really! Are you gonna enter it?" Mallow spoke in excitement.

"My mother wants me too but… I don't have a lot of body confidence."

"So you wanted us to tell you truthfully whether you have what it takes, right?" guessed Lana.

"Uh...well kinda?" She said with an awkward look. "I was actually hoping you would...let me see your body's so I could compare."

"Oh! I get what you mean. Sure thing." smiled Mallow.

"Seriously? You had us come here just to do a strip tease for you?" Questioned Lana putting her hands on her hips. "Now who's the pervert?"

"I-I-It's not like that!" Lillie stuttered with a blush.

"Kidding!"

"Oh Lana." Mallow chastised.

"What?"

Mallow shook her head before grabbing at her overalls and started slipping them off. "Didn't you use to have body issues yourself not too long ago?"

"A little, but I got over them." Lana said taking off her top.

Lillie watched her friends strip with a blush while trying to keep from looking away. "Wait, you had body issues too? Then you have to tell me how you got over it!"

Lana blinked and recalled the moment she and Ash went at it and blushed before shaking her head. "It's...It's just a matter of realizing there's nothing wrong with your body." Lana said looking away from Lillie as she took her pants off.

"But I've tried that and it doesn't work for me. There has to be more!"

"Nope, nothing else." 'That you need to know of.' thought Lana. "Now do you need us to be fully nude or not?

"Well...maybe fully, j-j-just to be sure!" Lillie replied. "Wait a second, don't change the subject!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Lana questioned acting coy.

"You know what I mean!"

"Maybe you should tell her Lana." Mallow said standing stark nude. "She's a big girl, she can handle it.

"Well...are you sure you can handle it Lillie?"

"Mhm." She nodded trying to look serious.

"Are you really sure?"

"Mhm!" Lillie nodded her he'd faster.

"Are you really REALLY sure?"

"MHM!" Lillie nodded as fast as she could.

"Alright, I grew more confidant... after I had sex."

"...HUUUUUUH!? Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You did what?!" stuttered Lillie with the biggest blush imaginable.

"Had sex." Mallow repeated. "It actually feels pretty good."

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?! Y-You too Mallow?!" spoke Lillie turning so red steam was coming from her ears.

"Strait up." Mallow grinned. "And believe us when we say it was worth it. Especially with the guy we were with."

"The same guy!?" Asked Lillie looking dizzy.

"Whoa now." Mallow said grabbing Lillie to keep her falling. "Maybe you should sit down." she said taking Lillie to her bed and set her down. "There we go."

"I...I...I just can't...you two...oooh…"

"Deep breaths now."

"I had a feeling this might happen." Lana said after taking off her one piece.

"You two...with the same guy….had sex?!"

"Should we tell her who it was?" Lana asked.

"Well we let this out, if we don't she'll find out later and might cause a scene." Mallow said with a nod.

"It was Ash." Lana said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Lillie. "ASH!?"

Hearing his name Ash bursted in. "What happened!?"

"EEEK!" Lillie let out and quickly tried to cover herself.

"Ah! Sorry sorry!" he covered his eyes and quickly moved to leave again only to hit the wall. "Ow!"

"Wait Ash don't go! We were just telling Lillie about 'us'." Mallow said putting emphasis on the word 'us'.

"Wait...really?" he blinked. "How'd she take it?"

"She almost passed out." spoke Lana bluntly. "Almost."

"She feels a little ashamed of her body." Mallow said crawling behind Lillie and pull her hands away making her gasp and turn redder. "Care to reassure her?"

"Wait, you mean like…"

"You already screwed two of your female classmates, might as well complete the set."

"W-W-What?!" spoke Lillie with wide eyes. "You can't be serious!"

"Extremely. That's the reason we brought him along actually, we wanted to have some fun with him but got interrupted." spoke Lana. "Why do you think Mallow and Ash had to leave class at the same time? He was creaming her pie in the girls bathroom."

"WHAT?!" Lillie let out and looked at Ash with shock who looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ladies, maybe we should tell her the whole story." Ash said.

"Yeah, before she passes out." spoke Mallow.

(Back with pikachu)

"I might have been too much." chuckled the electric type walking down the road with Tsareena carrying Popplio in her arms with said water type looking exhausted and had a glazed look in her eyes. "I always seem to forget I have that effect on water Pokemon."

"So….oooh….I….oooh…" Popplio let out with a lopsided smile with her tail twitching slightly.

"It's ok Popplio, you'll be alright, just take a breather." Tsareena said before looking forward and spotted Ash's Lycanroc heading towards them. "Lycanroc? Lycanroc!" She called out.

"Oh, hey there." he greeted as they rushed over before he spotted Popplio. "Hey, what's wrong with her? She looks like she went through a battle."

"You could say that." Pikachu replied. "So what are you doing all the way out here Lycanroc?"

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I got a hot date with a couple of female Lycanroc's, midnight AND midday forms." he smirked with his chest out while Pikachu walked over and patted him on the leg.

"Congrats man."

"Yeah turns out being a Dusk form gets a lot of attention from the ladies. I put the term, 'go both ways' to new meaning."

"Keep that up and you might have the whole pack after you." he joked while looking away. "Trust me, I know the feeling."

"Just try not to cause any inbreeding, okay Lycanroc." Tsareena remarked.

"Hey, the plan may be to help breed more like me, but you make me out to be some Mankey." he deadpanned with Pikachu laughing. "But where were you three?"

"We were just dealing with something that couldn't wait until later. Especially Tsareena, she was the most eager." smirked Pikachu.

Lycanroc looked at them in confusion before sniffing the air and put the pieces together "Oh! Now I get it, heh grass types am I right?" He said nudging Pikachu.

"You have no idea." he replied with Tsareena huffing.

"You're one to talk, you were practically drooling to show Popplio here the ropes."

"Well I should get going," Lycanroc said. "Oh! Before I forget, I should warn you guys there's a female Salazzle skulking around. If you still have some fuel in the tank, I would advise against mating with her, you know what they say about poison types."

"Yeah I know, it only leads to a toxic relationship." Spoke Pikachu. "I kinda learned that when I ran into an Ekans. Not one of my better moments."

"That reminds me, do you know where our trainers went?" asked Tsareena. "When we came back to the school we couldn't find Mallow, Lana, or Ash."

"Just head back home and wait for them there, they're probably with one of their friends, see ya." Lycanroc said before running off.

Pikachu sighed and shook his head. "Knowing them those three are probably off having their own fun."

Suddenly they heard the brushes rustling and looked over before seeing the aforementioned Salazzle rising out. She looked at pikachu with a smile and a glint in her eye. "Hey there little fella, you up for a good time?" She said with a suggestive pose.

Pikachu blinked with Tsareena chuckling.

"Well you're screwed."

(Back with Ash and the girls)

"So let me get this straight, a person who becomes a Pokemon trainer develops different kinks?" Lillie asked.

"No no no," Lana shook her head. "The first pokemon you pick determines your kinks."

"Oh! But...so if I had Snowy when she was just an egg…."

"It means your kink involves ice types." spoke Mallow. "But wait, what kink comes from picking an ice type?"

"Not sure, Brock never explained that one to me." Ash replied. "Maybe if I had tried my moves on Candice or Lorelei I'd have an idea, but even I don't know. But it's not always a kink so much as your skills in bed."

"Hey speaking of Snowy, where is she?" Lana asked.

"She's outside playing with the other pokemon." spoke Lillie. "She's been really energetic lately."

"Maybe it's a sign Snowy's growing up." suggested Mallow. "But let's stay on topic."

"Yeah." Lana turned to Ash. "Go ahead and strip. Show Lillie what your packing."

"You sure? I mean I'm not complaining, I just don't wanna make Lillie do this if she doesn't want it."

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner I get my turn with that bitch breaker of yours."

"Trust us Lillie, Ash knows what he's doing. Plus, you might grow so much more confident you won't know what to do first." Mallow said as Ash started undressing.

Lillie gulped and found herself staring and looked away. "W-W-Well….if you both are sure….m-maybe just a little peak wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Lana smiled.

Ash tossed his shirt and pants aside before slipping his underwear down next with Lillie going wide eyed and unable to cover her eyes with Mallow holding her hands back.

"If you think it looks big, wait until it's inside you." chuckled Mallow making Lillie gawk as Ash moved over. "Now let's get you ready. Lana you get her panties I'll get her bra."

"On it." the smaller girl nodded. She moved over and spread Lillie's legs out before grabbing the underwear and started sliding them down with Lillie squirming.

Mallow undid the clasps of the bra and tossed it aside. "Relax Lillie, no need to be scared."

"That's right, he's really gentle."

"I-I-I-It still feels embarrassing."

"I don't see what you need to be embarrassed about." Ash spoke "You have a good looking body."

"Just wait until she gets older, her breasts will look amazing." remarked Lana moving a hand to rub Lillie's inner thigh.

"EEP!" Lillie flinched.

Ash reached out and started to rub Lillie's stomach and waist. "Your skin is so soft and you hardly have any fat at all."

"T-T-Thank YOU!" she jumped when she felt Mallow grope her breasts.

"Oh yeah, you'r, definitely going to be bigger than your mom when you're her age." she chuckled while Ash leaned in and gave one of the nipples a quick lick.

Lillie shuddered and went totally stiff. "W-What are you doing?"

"Don't get so worked up, just enjoy the feel of it." he smiled while giving it another lick and gave her other nipple a pinch making Lillie quiver and moan.

"E-E-Easy for you to s-say, AH!" she jumped as Ash started sucking on her nipple. "W-Why does it feel weird!?"

"I think Ash has got this." Mallow said moving over to Lana. "Wanna fool around while we wait?"

"I thought you'd never ask." smiled Lana.

The two girls giggled and wrapped their arms around each other before kissing. They moaned at the soft lips while Ash alternated from one nipple to the other.

'Man that's hot. Brock would be so jealous.' thought Ash while moving a hand down Lillie's stomach towards Lillie's groin before he reached her slit.

"EEP!" Lillie let out turning red all over. She closed her legs from the sudden sensation with Ash keeping his hand on the spot. "D-D-Don't touch there!"

"Relax, it feels weird at first, but when you get into it you'll feel out of this world." Mallow stated while Lana circled her tongue around the taller girls nipple. "It's when he puts his cock in you when it really drives you nuts. Unless you're still a virgin. Then the first time hurts."

"B-B-But I am!" she moaned out feeling Ash nibble on her own nipple with her crotch feeling warm. "Ooooh..."

"See? You're starting to feel it. Ooh! Easy with the teeth Lana."

"Sorry, I have a habit of nibbling from time to time." she spoke rubbing the back of her head.

Mallow sighed. "As long as they don't leave scars I'm fine with it. But that means I get to spank you."

"Fair enough." Lana nods. She resumed nibbling on the nipple with Mallow moaning and Lillie squirming and looking flushed.

"Oh…. my." Lillie let out as she watched the two. 'That looks like it feels...good.'

"Hey, feels like someone's getting excited." teased Ash feeling her slit growing wet.

"Huh?" She let out and looked down at the spot. She saw him hold up his fingers and saw some juices on them. "That's from...me?"

"Yup, it means you're getting excited." he explained to her. "Want me to do more?"

"I, um, well, I guess so?" she replied unsure.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Ash spoke before moving his fingers back down. "Get ready."

"For w-HAAAT!" she let out with wide eyes feeling him push them into the slit making her grab his shoulders.

"Whoa." Ash let out in surprise. "You just clenched up tight around my fingers, like _really_ tight."

"I-I can't help it!"

"Wow this has to be the tightest pussy I ever felt." he remarked as he started to move them in and out making Lillie mewl and gasp.

"Hey!" Mallow and Lana let out looking upset.

"Uh...At the moment I mean." he defended with an awkward chuckle.

"That's better." Mallow said before yanking Lana over her lap. She raised her hand before bringing it down on the blue haired girl's rump causing her to yelp.

"AH! Ooh! Fuck!" she gasped with each smack.

Lillie looked flabbergasted. "M-Mallow stop!"

"Why? She likes it. Don't you Lana?"

"Yes." Lana replied with a smile. "It actually feels better than than it looks. Not as good as making love in water but still good."

"Keep going Ash, I wanna know just what her kink is." Mallow urged.

"Same." he smirked before moving his fingers back and forth, faster, making Lillie jump and grip his shoulders harder.

"Ah! Hah! Oh my Arceus!" she gasped with wide eyes feeling her body tingle with each movement.

"Man she keeps getting tighter." he remarked before getting an idea and started licking at one of her breasts while rubbing the top of her slit with his thumb.

"Oh my gosh!" she jumped while crying out before Ash saw her juices come gushing out over his fingers.

"Already?"

"Well. she. IS! a. virgin. Ash." Lana said as Mallow continued to spank her.

"Fair enough." Ash said pulling his fingers away while Lillie was sitting in a daze.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah…"

"I think we broke her."

"Try waking her up with a kiss." grinned Lana after Mallow let her up.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Ash shrugged. He leaned down near her face then slowly and gently pressed their lips together. "Mmmh."

Lillie's legs twitched while kissing back without thinking.

"Lucky." Lana pouted.

"Down girl." Mallow spoke rubbing Lana's shoulder. "You'll get your turn, lets just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Oh fine." Lana relented. "But only because your hands feel good."

Ash broke the kiss while Lillie began to respond again.

"Oh wow." she gasped while covering her cheeks. "That was...and you were...wow."

"Yeah, I get that alot. You're not the first girl I've done this with."

"Just...how many have you…"

"Uh...maybe I'll tell you later."

"Seven." Mallow answered.

"Soon to be eight." Lana sighed with her head tilted back from Mallow's massage.

"Wow...that's a lot." Lillie muttered looking Ash's dick.

"Yup, so you ready to keep going?"

"Uh... y-yeah, I guess." she nodded bashfully. "J-Just be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." He said leaning in to kiss her neck making her blush before he made her lay back on the bed and moved his dick closer to her slit and rubbed against it.

"Hah!" she gasped while grabbing his shoulders and felt him start to push in. "Arceus!"

"No, I'm Ash." he joked with a grunt as the tip went in and kept going making her grit her teeth and felt her pussy growing tighter already.

"Damn. I think I just figured out what happens to girls who chose ice types first." he got out as he kept going, pushing on with Lillie gasping as he reached her hymen. "Their pussies get really tight."

"W-W-Wai-AHH!" Lillie cried out as her cherry was popped. Her arms and legs lashed out and wrapped around Ash who grunted while she felt tears come out. "Ow! It hurts!"

"Yeah I remember that feeling." Lana nodded before gasping as Mallow fingered her slit.

"Relax Lillie, just try to keep from moving around." said the green haired girl. "Trust us."

"B-But it stings!" she whimpered.

"And you just got as tight as a vice." groaned Ash. "I can barely move."

"Sounds like someone's clingy." Mallow sang. "Must be another effect of picking an ice type pokemon first."

"Try rubbing her chest." Lana spoke in between moans.

Ash reached down and started caressing Lillie's chest making her breath hitch. "Bigger than Lana, but smaller than Mallow."

"Hey!" Lana frowed. "Not my fault I haven't hit a growth spurt yet."

"Oh be quiet you." Mallow chided using her fingers to stretch out Lana's cunt.

"AH!" she gasped out while Lillie started to lose the painful feeling.

"The stinging, it's going away." she spoke while humming the more Ash rubbed her breasts.

"Good to hear." he grinned while poking the nipples making her gasp. "Ready for me to move?"

"I suppose." she replied unsure before feeling Ash slowly pull back making her gasp before he pushed in making her moan. "Ngh! Ahh!"

"Ease up Lillie, you might break my dick off if you keep tightening up." he grunted.

"I...I can't...help it." she gasped while her arms and legs held on to him tightly with each movement. "Oh my Arceus."

"Ah, see? There ya go." he smiled. "You're doing great."

"B-But I'm not doing anything!" she moaned as he kept moving his hips.

"You're keeping your pussy from getting to tight." he grunted. "If it's too snug I can't really move as much. I'm sorry girls, but Lillie s pussy is the best one I've felt so far."

"Fair enough, just make sure you save some baby batter for the rest of us." Mallow said laying Lana back on the floor.

"Don't worry, I will." he said to her before he started speeding up while Mallow started scissoring Lana.

"Ah!" moaned Lillie with her grip growing the more he fucked her pussy. "Haaah! So deep! Oh my! Ah! Ah! Oh my gosh!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Lana with Mallow grinding their cunts together without hesitation. "Mallow!"

"Wow Lana you're really getting getting turned on. Guess you get as wet for grass type trainers than you do electric types." teased Mallow while giving the girl's thigh a squeeze. "Looks like you'll get your turn sooner than expected."

"I'm gonna go faster Lillie!" grunted Ash.

"G-Go ahead!" cried Lillie. When he did she yelped and felt her body tingling more and more with her fingers digging into Ash's back. "Ah! Ah! Ah! D-Don't stop Ash! Don't stop! Faster!"

"I'm happy to oblige!" he said lifting her off the bed. He started to bounce her up and down which made her moan louder.

"Oh Arceus! Oh Arceus!" she cried out with each movement with her groin feeling like it was about to blow. "ASH!'

"LILLIE!" Ash called out. "I'm gonna cum!" he tried to pull out, but her legs wouldn't let him. "Lillie, if you don't let go I'll cum inside of you!" he warned her.

"I-I can't help it!" Lillie spoke. When she felt Ash's dick twitch she felt something hot begin shooting inside.

"Crap!" He exclaimed feeling her pussy milking his dick.

"Ahhh!" she moaned out with her juices spilling out over his dick. "Dear Arceus."

Ash panted while Lillie looked close to passing out as he set her down on the bed and felt her hold loosen a little, but still held on. "Oh man, this might be bad." he said and tried pulling out. "Lillie, you need to let go and get all that sperm cleaned out. There could be consequences if you don't."

"I...I...I just can't." she got out while panting. "It feels so warm...and my legs won't let go."

"Girls, a little help?" Ash asked.

"But I'm so close!" moaned Lana.

Mallow sighed before she stopped scissoring. "Come on Lana, we can't let Lillie get pregnant." she said before walking over to the two. "If she does who knows what her mom would do to us."

"What!?" Lillie let out in shock.

(Later)

Lillie sighed while all cleaned up, inside and out after a shower, with all four of them dressed back up. "I can't believe that really happened."

"I can't believe I didn't get my turn, with Ash." Lana whined.

"Oh come on, there's always next time." spoke Mallow. "Besides you can't say you didn't have fun with me."

"...not the point." she puffed up her cheeks.

"Relax Lana. Next time I promise." he smiled kissing her on the cheek making her smile before looking at Lillie. "So, what did you think Lillie?"

"I… have no words." she spoke while twiddling with her fingers. "It was so much, but...so overwhelming too. I'm just hopeful I got every bit of sperm out of me. If my mother ever found out, I don't wanna even think about what she'd do."

"Well next time we're tying you down." Mallow said. "That way when Ash pulls out all you'll get is a nice creamy and refreshing facial."

"Eww!"

"It's actually really fun." smiled Mallow before they heard footsteps and a knock on the door.

"Lillie? Are you in there?" came Lusamine's voice.

"Eep!" Lillie jumped.

"I'll take that as a yes." smiled Lusamine before the knob turned making the four stiffen up as she poked her head in. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know your friends were over. I would have had snacks brought up."

"I-I-It's fine mother!" stuttered Lillie with a blush while gulping. "W-We don't need any. We're just fine."

"Are you sure? Because I could…." Lusamine blinked and noticed something off about the room before taking a sniff and her eyes widened. "Uh...Lillie?"

"Yes mother?"

"Do you kids smell something off in here? Its oddly familiar."

"No, it smells alright to me." spoke Mallow while the other three grew nervous as Lusamine stepped inside before they noticed a small sperm spot near her feet making them all pale.

'Oh no!'

"Are you sure it doesn't smell just a little...pungent?" she wondered.

"No, not at all." spoke Lana with a gulp as Lusamine took another step right on the spot, causing all of them to gasp making her blink.

"What? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"N-Nothing!" spoke up Ash quickly with a nervous sweat. "Nothing's wrong, I mean. Nothing at all ma'am."

"Well, alright, if you kids are sure I'll just leave you be." she moved to turn, but her high heel wound up slipping on the spot slightly making her brace herself against the doorframe and look down. "What in the…"

'Oh no!' all four thought as Lusamine crouched down to look at the white substance before it became quiet with her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"You four...are in so much trouble."

The four of them saw Lusamine stand up and give off a dark aura making all of them shiver as she narrowed her eyes.

"I mean look at this. You can't just spray your….stuff all over, do you have any idea how hard it is to clean out?"

"Well...a little?" guessed Mallow nervously.

"Ash, start talking. Who did you put your...stuff in?"

"You mean now or in all the times we've done it?"

Her eyes looked more colder and crossed her arms. "Start talking from the very start."

'Oh man.'

(With Pikachu)

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...wow, for a little guy, you sure have what it takes." said Salazzle looking down at Pikachu who was laying beside her and looking purple around his face.

"Need… pecha berry." he groaned while Tsareena herself was sitting on a few Salandits who looked tired while her body absorbed some sperm on her legs.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen. You really should learn some self control."

"Oh don't be so hard on the fella, no male can resist my scent." winked Salazzle while licking Pikachu's cheek. "If you ever feel up for more, you know where to find me." she handed him a pecha berry before he looked at it. "Or perhaps we could go back to your place." she smiled as Pikachu check ate the berry neutralizing the poison.

"Well it might be a big surprise for Ash, but on the other hand- hey look an Arbok with a hard on!" he said pointing behind her.

"Ooh, where!?" she quickly turned before she got a powerful shock from Pikachu. "GAAAH!"

Tsareena got off the Salandits while Pikachu stopped and Salazzle dropped with swirls. "That's pretty harsh on someone you didn't have a problem jumping."

"I don't wanna get poisoned every time. Besides, if she comes around chances are she'd get the rest of the team involved and I'd have to deal with Ash keeping me from having any fun." he spoke while sitting up. "I mean did you smell her? I felt like I was gonna lose it sooner in the first go. But above all I don't want her following me back to the professor's house. She'd never leave if I invited her."

"Hey, I just realized something. If you've been around so many other female pokemon, have you ever had any eggs?"

That instantly made him look down with a gloomy expression over his head. "I don't wanna talk about it." he said while drawing circles in the dirt with one of his digits.

Tsareena blinked at the sudden change in attitude before moving over and tried rubbing his back in comfort. "Do you want me to suck you off to cheer you up?"

"I'd like that."

(Back with the trainer.s)

"And that's when you came in." Ash finished.

"I see." spoke Lusamine as she narrowed her eyes. "So you didn't plan on cumming inside my daughter?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I swear I didn't mean to do it. I already know what could happen, and I make sure not to take any risks, it's just...well I didn't really expect to do it with her, I actually thought it would be just Lana and Mallow."

"...wait right here, all of you." The woman said before leaving the room.

"Ah! I knew it! We're in big big trouble!" spoke Lillie covering her face. "I should have stopped us before we started! Oh why did I have to open my big mouth? If I never asked you two to get naked this probably wouldn't have happened!"

"What are you worried about?! She's probably going to get a knife to castrate me with!" Ash exclaimed and covered his manhood. "This is like with Misty's sisters, but ten times worse! I'm gonna get my balls chopped off I know it!"

"C-Calm down you two." spoke up Mallow nervously. "M-Maybe she's just gonna go tell our parents...AHHH! That's terrible! If my dad and brother find out, I'll be in so much trouble!"

"My mom is gonna turn my butt red." Lana panicked.

All four of them huddled together while shaking in fear, but flinched when Lusamine returned holding a cardboard box in her hands.

"Here, you should find these quite useful." She said putting the box on Lillie's bed.

"Huh?" The four blinked.

"Here Ash, take these." She said holding up some foil squares that were all connected.

"What are those?"

"They're condoms and I expect you to use them young man. Just put one on before you engage in intercourse and you won't need to worry as much about getting a girl pregnant."

He took them while Lana looked in the box and pulled out a long black dildo making their eyes widen.

"What on Earth!"

"It's huge!"

"I once experimented with these, but they were always cleaned after I was done, go ahead and use whatever interests you."

"Mother!" blushed Lillie with Mallow rubbing her head.

"Wait...so...you're NOT going to call our parents?"

"Off course not. Pokemon trainers have rolled in the hey many times on their journeys. You're quite the horny little buggers." she teased.

"B-But you were mad!" spoke up Ash in shock.

"Of course I was mad, you made a mess on the floor."

"So...it wasn't about Ash deflowering Lillie?" asked Lana bluntly.

"Far from it, my little girl has just become a woman." gushed Lusamine with Lillie covering her face. "I had no idea whether she was into girls or boys, but to go for both? I can't wait to tell the girls about this. You four just enjoy yourselves. Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever develop a taste for something more mature, just give me a call." she said winking at him before she left.

Ash blushed with Mallow and Lana frowning and Lillie shaking her head.

"MOTHER!" she cried in embarrassment.

"Mallow?" Lana questioned.

"Yeah?" Mallow replied looking through the box.

"We need to keep a close eye on her."

"Agreed. Hey you still up for another round?"

"Count on it."

"Good cause look what I just found." she said holding up a strapon.

"Ooooh! I don't think it'll fit."

"We're gonna find out soon enough." Mallow grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her away. "Ash, why don't you show Lillie what anal is? While Lana and I have some fun."

"Sure thing." he nodded and looked to Lillie. "You're gonna love it."

Lillie looked a little nervous while the screen pans off from the house while the moans could be heard.


	129. Gabby and Timmy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Gabby and Timmy

Series: Fairly Oddparents

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Timmy cried as he walked into his room.

"What's the matter sport? Your folks deciding to spend your college money again on a brand new car?" Asked Wanda.

"No, they already spent it on a boat, but everyone at school avoids me, even Chester and AJ and backing off to avoid associative bullying!" he huffed before sitting on the bed. "Sometimes I feel like just wishing to be popular again."

"Maybe not be the best idea sport, remember what happened last time?"

"Well yeah, but what good is dealing with this if even my friends leave?" He huffed with crossed arms. "Even fake friends are better than none."

"You should do what I do and find a friendly nickel, like Philip." Smiled Cosmo pulling out said coin while hugging it. "Philip would never leave me, isn't that right Philip?"

"Yeah, all I need is a coin and everything will be better," Timmy said as he rolled his eyes.. "Either that or an imaginary friend like Gary."

"Gary?"

"Yeah, Gary, she was my best friend before I had you guys, she was my imaginary friend when I was young." He smiled while laying back on the bed. "We had some great moments when I was growing up."

"Gary? That's funny, it sounds like a boys name." Gpoke Cosmo with a smile. "You must have gotten them mixed up."

"I was four, I didn't exactly have the best concept of words yet." He frowned as the two turned into their fairy selves. "I didn't realize I named her wrong until I grew up, cut me some slack."

"Well, you could rename her." Suggested Wanda. "It's never too late, right?"

"I guess, maybe Gabriel?"

"Lame." Spoke Cosmo.

"Um, Gracy?"

"Lamer."

"Uh...oh! I know, Gabby."

"Less lame."

"Yeah, too bad she's just a figment of my imagination." He sighed while looking down before feeling a light bulb go off and smiled. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Gabby was real!"

"You got it sport." She said as their wands glowed before a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. All three looked at it with Timmy getting off his bed while a figure could be seen.

"Gabby? Is that you?" He asked as the smoke cleared to show a girl in blue jeans, white shirt and red leather jacket with sunglasses on. She seemed to resemble him and even had similar buck teeth, but the black hair was styled in a greaser-esque style.

Said girl smiled before blinking and looked around her. "Huh? What the...I'm free? Finally." She huffed before spotting Timmy and frowned before pointing at him. "You!"

"Hi Gabby!" Timmy said with a smile.

She walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "What just happened? How am I outside of your head?"

"Well, a year or so ago I got fairy god parents, they grant every wish I ask for." He replied while pointing to them while confused as she raised an eyebrow. "And I sorta wished you were real."

The girl gave him a deadpanned look before letting go and crossed her arms. "Oh really now? So I'm completely real, huh?"

"Yep, and I finally have a friend who won't abandon me."

"And it took you how long before you wished me real?"

"Uh….well, it's been a while since I got them, so I've been busy with other stuff." He remarked while counting his fingers. "I'm not really sure how long it's been since we last hung out."

"Uh huh, well then let me give this rebuttal." She replied before walking behind him, reached down, and yanked his underwear out making him scream before she yanked them over his head. "That's what you get jerk!"

"AUGH! Why Gabby, why did you do that?!" He cried as she marched towards the door.

"You know why!" She snapped before opening it and left the room with Wanda surprised and Cosmo wincing.

"Wow Wanda, she reminds me of you."

"What was that Cosmo?"

"I-I mean nothing dear, I love you!" He cried in fear as Timmy pulled the underwear off his head.

He winced and put his underwear back in his pants while confused. "What just happened?"

"I think Gabby's mad at you for something."

"For what?! We had nothing but good times, even when I was in therapy being convinced she wasn't real!" he frowned before running out of the room. "Gabby come back!"

He didn't get a response and ran downstairs and saw the front door wide open making him rush out of the house and saw she was gone. "Oh no, she's gone!"

"Well you could wish her back here." Cosmo suggested. "Or wish that she could never leave your sight, just don't ask to get married, it's horrible!"

"I heard that!"

"Hey, that might work, I wish Gabby was back at my house."

"You got it!" Cosmo said as his wand glowed and Gabby appeared back in his room.

"Huh? Hey, what happened?" She frowned seeing Timmy and the fairies gone making her clench her hands. "So not cool."

"Uh, Cosmo? She's not here."

"You said back at your house, not outside it."

"Ugh, let's go find her." He said before they heard a window break and stuff began to fall out of his room, mainly his clothes. "I think I know where she is."

The three rushed back inside to his room where they saw Gabby trashing the whole room without hesitation.

"Gabby what are you doing?!" Timmy cried as he saw her trying to push his tv out of the window.

"What does it look like? I'm trashing this room, duh."

"Why?!"

"You know why." She glared before he ran over to block her and push it back as she pushed it.

"No, I don't!" He got out with a grunt. "Just tell me what I did wrong!"

"You know why, you just won't admit it." She frowned pushing harder making Timmy go backwards. "Now get out of the way!"

"No, just talk to me, why are you so mad?!" He cried as the tv pinned him to the floor.

"Yeah Gabby, we can talk this out." Spoke Wanda floating over. "If there's a problem, you and Timmy should talk it out."

"He hasn't talked to me in years, why would he start now?"

"Well let's just say some stuff has happened and he wanted someone there to talk to."

"So he ignored me until he needed me, is that right?"

"Pretty much." Spoke Cosmo with an oblivious smile before Gabby resumed pushing the tv.

"Augh, stop wrecking my room!"

"Or what, you'll stick me back in your head?"

"No, just this. I wish Gabby was put in a bubble so she couldn't cause anymore damage."

"Oh come on!" She cried as Cosmo's eyes glowed before a green bubble appeared around her. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

"Wanda, I wish my room was back the way it was suppose to."

She nodded as everything went back to normal.

"Now then, what is going on with you Gabby?" He asked walking up to the bubble. "Why did you suddenly go nuts?"

"Oh, I'm the nutty one? That's rich coming from you Tim Tim." She frowned turning her back to him. "I wouldn't have done that, if SOMEONE hadn't been the biggest jerk in the world."

"I am not a jerk, I was never a jerk to you!" He cried with a groan. "Just please, explain why you're acting so crazy!"

"I'm furious!" She snapped with a glare. "I'm mad at you for locking me up in your head all these years!"

"What?"

"In case you didn't know, when you started to hang out with real friends, you forgot I existed. You didn't need me anymore, and that's when I got stuck inside your noggin."

"I didn't think you were real or that you could feel anything, I thought you were just my imagination, that you were gone!" He frowned. "How was I supposed to know? I was just a kid."

"Yeah well, it's not a cool place." She huffed. "All dark and empty inside, unable to interact with anyone but what you put up there. It's so empty every time I yell all I hear is my own echo. So yeah, I got a good reason to be mad, because you figured you didn't need me anymore."

"I didn't, and you weren't real, you were just an image I imagined up to deal with loneliness, if I knew you were real I would have remembered you!" He frowned with both of them glaring at the other.

"Wow, they're already ready to fight to the death, they could pass for a married couple!" Cosmo chuckled.

"Quiet Cosmo." Frowned Wanda before clearing her throat. "Now you two, it's clear you two need to sort some issues out."

"He abandoned me!"

"You're crazy!"

"And I'm hungry!" Cosmo chimed in with a dopey smile.

"Shut up and let me out, I don't want to be anywhere near you right now!"

"No way, not until you calm down and stop being mad."

"That's it, I'm out of here!" She cried as she tried to roll the ball to the door, only for it to be too wide to fit through. "So not cool!"

"Everything you've done in the last five minutes have not been cool!"

"Oh please, I'm the coolest girl around, you made me that way."

"Cool girls aren't crazy and try to destroy my room, cool girls are pretty and perfect like Trixie." He said with a sigh.

"Who?" Gabby asked with a frown. "Some other girl you like, your new best friend?"

"Actually she's his crush." Cosmo piped up making Timmy blush and frown at him.

"Oh yeah? Well then what does she look like?"

"Tall, dresses in purple, asian." Cosmo said with a shrug. "Most popular girl in school, no idea Timmy exists."

"Not helping." Spoke up Timmy.

"So she's the one you replaced me with?" Asked Gabby with a frown.

"No, she's just way more cooler." He retorted making Gabby glare.

"No one's more cooler than me."

"Oh please, you aren't even close compared to her." He said, making her gasp.

"You take that back!"

"She's got pretty hairy, amazing eyes, and is the prettiest girl in school." He laid it on thick with a smile. "Everyone likes her."

"Well I don't, let me out of here." She said with a frown. "I'll show you how much cooler I am!"

"Not unless you promise you'll behave, then you can come out."

"Oh I'll behave." She said with a frown.

"Sounds good to me." Spoke Cosmo before waving his wand as the bubble popped.

"Cosmo, I didn't say to free her yet!" Groaned Timmy making Wanda facepalm.

"Oops, my bad."

Gabby walked up to Timmy and raised an eyebrow. "Just when did you decide to actually give me a name that fits?"

"Well Wanda suggested it and it made sense, would you rather I call you Gary?"

"Forget it, I had to deal with that enough times before." She waved off before looking at the fairies. "So just how did you get these two to work for ya?"

"Oh, his life we so miserable we got assigned to him!" Cosmo said with a smile.

"Wanda, I wish Cosmo's lips were zipped."

"Thank you." She said as her wand glowed.

"Miserable, huh? So… where is this school of yours?"

"Well a few blocks away, why?"

"Simple, since it's been a while, I figured it's time I go out and see how much has changed."

"Alright, I'll come with you, show everyone that I have a cool friend."

"But sport, didn't school end for the day?"

"Oh yeah… well we can just stay here, right Gabby….Gabby?" He turned and saw the girl gone. "Augh, what is with her and disappearing?"

"Maybe you should let her be for now sport, give her some space?"

"But she's my imaginary friend, I can't let her run wild."

"Timmy, you wished her to be real, meaning she's no that anymore. If you try to make her come back again, who knows what could happen. Just give her some time to herself to calm down and she'll be back before you know it."

"Fine, but if I don't see her by tomorrow I'll wish her back."

"That sounds fair." Wanda said with a nod.

'I hope she's ok.' He thought as he looked at the door.

With said girl, she was walking down the street with a frown. "Coolest girl around? Ha, after I'm done she's gonna be making a fanclub after me."

(Next Day)

"Well, time for another terrible day of school." Timmy muttered as he walked to the bus stop. 'I wonder if I should try and wish more days off.'

"Hello cheater." Said a voice behind him as he turned to see Gabby standing there with a frown.

"Gabby? Where'd you go yesterday?"

"Just taking care of some business, taking out the trash." She replied while crossing her arms. "What about you?"

"Did some homework, mostly played video games, the usual." He remarked blankly while she smirked.

"Sounds lame."

"And doing who knows what at night isn't?" He retorted before seeing the bus stop.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I'll come with and you'll get an idea just what happened."

"Well that sounds ominous." He said with a frown as they got onto the bus. 'I hope she's actually calmed down.'

When he got on the bus his eyes widened as people began to cheer when they saw Gabby. Said girl gave a cool smirk and walked down the aisle while giving an occasional high five or wink making a few of the kids swoon and pass out. "Whoa, what did you do last night?"

"Oh trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet." She said as she reached the cool kid part of the bus.

"Uh, I better go get my seat if you're gonna sit here."

"Oh Timmy, we're going to both sit here." She said with a grin.

"Uh Gabby? I know you're new here, but this is the cool kid part, I can't or their bodyguard I'll throw me away."

"Oh trust me, they know not to mess with me, if you need evidence just look at your beloved Trixie." She pointed over to said girl who perked up and quickly scooched over before Gabby pulled the red rope away and walked over before taking the spot. "Thanks for keeping my seat warm."

"Y-Yes, I would love to do nothing other, I'll go find a seat now." She said as she left the cool kid area.

Timmy's eyes widened and watched her leave before seeing Gabby with her hands behind her head. "W...W...What?!"

"Oh don't worry Tim-Tim, I just showed her where she belongs on the pecking order is all." She smirked. "Come on over and have a seat, the velvet feels great."

"Are you sure?" He asked, his mind still reeling. 'What did she do to Trixie last night?!'

"Relax, you'll be fine as long as you're with me."

"Ok…" He said as he hesitantly sat down. He noted how soft the spot was and swore he was sitting on the softest pillow in the world. "Wow….what did you do last night?"

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy the benefits." She waved off as the bus went off to school.

'Ok, ordinarily I'd say something, but wow! Sitting in the cool part of the bus? Maybe sitting here a little bit longer might not hurt.' He thought as he leaned back with a smile.

(At school)

"That was awesome." Timmy said as he exited the bus.

"If you think that's cool, you're in for a treat."

"Why do you say that?" He asked curiously. 'How much did she do last night?'

"Just wait." She said as she grinned and waved at kids as they made their way into the school.

"It's Gabby!"

"Gabby!"

"Date me!"

"Can you sign my face?"

"Ah, my adoring fans." She chuckled as Timmy looked around in shock.

"Everyone's going nuts!"

"No, they just know who runs this school now." She replied while following Timmy to his locker. "Give ya a hint, it's numero uno."

"But...what...how…"

"Turner!" Called Mr. Crocker as he walked towards him. "I finally finished grading your history paper, you get a….is that Gabby?"

"Uh...yes?"

"In that case I made a mistake you get an...an A." He said painfully. "Ah, it hurts!" He cried as he threw the test at Timmy.

He caught it and blinked as the man walked away and Gabby smirked. "I got an A? Wow, I didn't even know I took this test."

"Trust me, with me around all you'll be getting is As."

"Alright Gabby, we need to talk." He spoke with a firm tone. "What happened last night?"

"I told you Timmy, don't worry about it, don't worry about it at all." She smiled while patting him on the back. "Hey, why don't we forget about boring old class and have Tad and Chad give us a ride on their yacht?"

"No Gabby, tell me what you did, everyone here is acting crazy, even Mr. Crocker!"

"They're not crazy, they're just showing respect to the coolest girl here, moi."

"Except I made you real yesterday and you don't have magic, so how did they all know you before the day even started?!"

"Tim Tim, you need to chill." She raised an eyebrow. "I don't get what the big deal is. What does it matter whether it was one night? Do any of them look like they're in pain or trouble?"

"No-"

"Then what's the issue?"

"I can't help but feel something went wrong or you did something, like why would Trixie give up her seat to you, even if Crocker liked you why would he give ME an A? He hates me!"

"Bringing up Trixie again? She's old news, the bus ride showed that!" She frowned. "I showed her who's the real coolest girl here at school and the town in general, so just forget about her."

"What? No, why would I just forget about her?"

"Because I'm the new hot popular girl, not her!" She snapped angrily.

Timmy was caught off guard before hearing the bell ring. "Uh….I better get to class."

"Fine, but this isn't over Tim-Tim." She said with a frown. 'Not by a long shot.'

He nodded before walking away and looked at his book which turned into Cosmo with Wanda becoming a pencil. "Guys, something's wrong with Gabby."

"How so Sport?"

"Well for one she's suddenly the most popular person in town and school."

"Technically just the school, she wanted to start off small." Remarked Cosmo.

"Guys, she got Crocker to give me an A, an A!"

"Well that is what she wished for."

"Wait, what? Wished for? She doesn't have fairies, right?"

"Yes she does, us." Spoke Cosmo before his mouth was zipped by Wanda who frowned.

"Timmy, Gabby is technically a part of you, so by default she can have us grant wishes to some extent."

"What?! Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Well we didn't know until last night. When you went to sleep she came back and found out. She had us granting wishes before letting us go back to sleep."

"Well then I wish she couldn't."

"No can do. She made it clear as her first wish that anything she wished for couldn't be stopped unless it was by her."

"Ok… then I wish for a list of every wish she's made."

"Can do." Wanda said as a long sheet of paper appeared on his desk.

"Wow, she wished for ALL this in one night?"

"Yep, though there are some real doozy ones in there sport." Wanda said as he began to look through the list.

"Let's see, wished to be the most popular girl in school, check. Wished for a brand new leather jacket? I didn't see her wearing that."

"I think it's in her new locker."

"Wished to be a student AND her own specially made locker? I thought she was too cool for school?"

"Apparently she wanted to be close to you sport." Wanda said with a shrug.

"Wished for Trixie to respect her and obey every command?"

"She wanted to be positive Trixie wouldn't get in her way."

"Of what, being cool?"

"Pretty much."

"This is crazy, why would she make all these wishes, she's already cool!"

"Something tells me she did it for another reason."

"And what is that?"

"Think about it sport."

"Ugh, why do people keep assuming I know all of these answers?!" he groaned facepalming while seeing Mr. Crocker stand up from his desk.

"Hello class, today we are going to be doing experiments on FAIRIES! Except of course Gabby because she already has an A for the day."

"Big time." Smirked said girl with her hands behind her head and feet on the desk.

"Now then, everyone get your butterfly nets and prepare to start hunting!"

(Later)

Timmy panted while leaning against a tree and getting tired of all this pointless hunting. "This...this is ridiculous." He panted as he saw Gabby resting under a tree next to him with a cold drink in her hand.

"Ah, nothing like a nice cold soda on a warm day like today, huh Tim Tim?"

"Any chance you have another one?"

"As a matter of fact, yup." She pulled a cooler over and opened it to show several sodas with ice making him go wide eyed. "Take your pick."

"Wow, don't mind if I do." He said with a grin. He grabbed one, opened it, and took a huge glug out of it before burping and sighed while sitting down. "Now that's what I needed."

"Yeah, you know if you hang with me you won't have to do any of those lame fairy hunts."

"Hey! Wanda's not lame." spoke up Cosmo, currently disguised as Timmy's net.

"That does sound pretty cool...hey, maybe we can get Chester and AJ to join us too!"

"Those two dorks? Why?"

"Because they're my friends?"

"The ones who ditched you, remember?"

"Wait, how do you-"

"Cosmo."

"Of course, but they were just doing it to avoid being bullied."

"Oh please, those dorks were cowards. Stick with me and you'll be getting the sweet life from here on out."

"But they're still my friends, are you sure I should just give them up?"

"Name one good thing they've done for you today."

"I haven't seen them yet today, I've been with you."

"Exactly, they haven't even tried to come find you to say sorry." she smirked. "How are they your pals if they can't do something that simple?"

"Well, um… maybe they just haven't seen me yet today?"

"They're in the same class as you!" She frowned. "They're probably stuck in some butterfly net with how dense Chester is."

"Well… it couldn't hurt to spend one day with you, right?"

"See? There ya go Tim Tim. Cosmo, Wanda, time for some chow."

"Timmy, I don't think this is a good idea, Chester and AJ are your friends." Wanda said as he and Gabby began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Relax Wanda, we're just getting some food. Besides, if they're busy, they won't even notice or care."

"Yeah, and besides, Gabby's cool which means she's better!" Called Cosmo.

"Big time Cosmo." Smirked Gabby while Wanda sighed. "Relax Wands, I got this. I wish you had a big ol' piece of german chocolate cake, fresh out of the bakery."

"Well, if you wished it!" She said as she perked up immediately as the cake appeared in her hands. "You two have fun now."

"See Tim Tim, everything is alright, everyone is happy."

"Well...I guess you're right." He said as she grinned at him.

'Good, everything is starting to come together.'

(Later)

"Wow, I never got to eat the popular kids food before, I can actually taste flavor!" Smiled Timmy digging into a fancy spread of food with the table being fancy and even a violin player nearby.

"Yeah, it is pretty good."

"Would the young couple like some sparkling apple juice?" Asked a waiter.

"Fill us up." Said Gabby with a smile.

"Yeah, but we're not a coup-" He started before Gabby shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

The waiter filled the glasses before moving back while Gabby chuckled.

"That's just the cool way of saying nice hat."

"It is?" He asked as he swallowed the food. 'I thought it meant two people who were together?'

"Try out some of the frosted covered donuts, you'll never go back to regular old fashioned ones again."

"Don't mind if I do!" He said as he began to grab at the donuts. He bit into them with gusto and felt his energy spike from the overwhelming sugar.

'Now that he trusts me I just need him to see that I'm better, that he doesn't need anyone but me.' She thought while drinking her juice. "Say Tim Tim, after this, why don't we ditch school for the day and head to the arcade?"

"Really? But won't the truancy police go after us?"

"Trust me, I got it covered."

"Are you sure, or is this another secret wish you made?"

"Do you trust me, or not?"

"Um…."

"Don't answer, we're doing it."

(Later)

"This is awesome!" Timmy laughed as he and Gabby played at a large arcade machine. "No lines, no one asking for a turn, and no homework!"

"Yep, this is the life, right Tim Tim?" Smiled Gabby. "No boring school, no one nagging you to do stuff, just us and all the games we could want."

"Timmy this really isn't a good thing, this could ruin your future!" Wanda said as she and Cosmo turned into quarters.

"Aw relax Wanda, if he ever needs a future he can just wish one up."

"Cosmo he only has us through childhood, most kids lose their godparents after one year!" Frowned his wife. "He won't be able to just wish away everything for the rest of his life, it's gonna end eventually."

"Unless he wishes for immortality!" Cosmo said with a grin.

"That's against the rules you thunderhead!"

"Oh, right." Cosmo chuckled.

"Aw lighten up Wanda, I'm just showing Tim Tim here a good time."

"Ok…. but why, yesterday you hated him and now you're all buddy buddy?"

"Times change, besides it's uncool to stay mad."

"You gave him an atomic wedgie!"

"Relax Wanda, Francis gives me them all the time." Responded Timmy before realizing something. "Hey, come to think of it, I didn't see him all day."

"Oh I took care of him, don't worry about him ever again Tim Tim."

"Really? But how?"

"He might be big, tough, and really ugly, but even he knows not to mess with the top girl around school. That, and it helps to bribe him off thanks to Tad and Chad's money."

"Really? But I thought he just bullied for the fun of it?" Timmy asked in amazement.

"Well if he keeps being a problem I'll just wish him to China, no big."

Wanda groaned and shook her head before seeing someone coming over. "Psst, sport someone's coming."

"Right, we gotta hide Gabby." He said as he looked around.

"What for?"

"Because we're skipping school, we don't want to get caught."

"I got it covered. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish the two of us were invisible."

"Fine, but I still think you two should be in school." She held her wand up before the two vanished as the people coming looked around.

"Chester, I told you, the chances of Timmy ditching school might be true, but with the coolest girl in school? I doubt that."

"I'm telling you man, I saw her leading him out of the cafeteria, I know they went here." Frowned Chester while walking past Timmy and Gabby and looked at the current game. "See! What kid would leave a good game unattended unless they had to leave? They must be here."

"Or the manager just forgot to do his job and didn't want to get caught slacking off."

"In the middle of the boss battle with one avatar nicknamed Tim? Impossible!"

"Wait, were they following us?" Whispered Timmy. "Why?"

"Probably to ditch you again, told you they were dorks."

"If they wanted to ditch me then why would they leave school just to follow us, Chester I get but why AJ?"

Chester moved around the games while climbing on top of one. "Timmy! Where are you? I know you're in here!"

"Wanda, I wish I was visible again." Timmy whispered.

"Got it sport."

"And I wish he wasn't." Gabby whispered quickly.

"You got it!" Cosmo said as Timmy stayed invisible.

"Huh? What are you doing Gabby?"

"Look, trust me on this. Dorks like that are gonna try and kiss up to ya just to get close to me. I'm saving you the pain of them backstabbing you again. Eventually they'll leave and we can get back to our game."

"No, they're my friends they probably came here to apologize, now I wish I was visible!"

"And I wish he wasn't!"

Cosmo and Wanda lowered their wands with AJ sighing and crossing his arms.

"Chester, even if those two are here, what do you expect to tell him? We messed up and probably made him upset. Logically, he'd probably stick with a cool kid then us."

"Hey, you might have talked me into going through with that-"

"It was your suggestion." Deadpanned AJ.

"But I know Timmy, and I'm gonna tell him to his face how much we miss him and that from now on, if any bullies come messing with us, you can handle them while me and Timmy go have fun." Smiled Chester with AJ shaking his head.

"Wow, they really do wanna apologize."

"Lies just to get you to come back to them."

"Why, they don't know that I'm here, so why would they lie to each other, now I wish I was visible!" He spoke up quickly before Gabby covered his mouth.

"I wish he wasn't and I wish those two were back at school, now!"

Wanda groaned before she and Cosmo held their wands with Chester and AJ poofing away.

Timmy frowned before pushing her away. "Gabby why are you doing this, you're acting crazy, Chester and AJ are my friends, they want to apologize so stop trying to interfere!"

"You don't need those losers, you got me!" She frowned. "Why stick with a doofus with metal teeth and a bald headed know-it-all?"

"Because they're my friends, none of that matters and if you're just going to act like this then maybe it's time for you to go!" He frowned before Cosmo and Wanda turned into their normal forms. "I wish you were back in my head!"

"And I wish you were there with me!" She cried before they all disappeared with a poof.

(Inside his head)

They reappeared in Timmy's mind where it was empty and had a simple floor to stand on.

"Woah, this place is so big and...empty."

"Yep, we're definitely in your head Timmy." Cosmo said with a smile.

"Gabby, you need to stop this." Frowned Wanda.

"Wanda, stuff it." She glared. "This is between me and him."

"Why, why are you acting like this Gabby, I don't remember you being this crazy!"

"Yeah well, you'd be surprised what changes when stuffed in here." She frowned. "Put here without any mention or any goodbye, all alone and unable to say anything. I've had to deal with all that through the years up till now, but that's gonna change for good. I figured, hey, if I'm the coolest kid in school, you'd get off easy and stick with me. But you're willing to throw it all away over some dorks, well it ain't gonna happen buster brown!"

"Look, I'm sorry you were stuck here, but I didn't have any control over that, everyone forgets their imaginary friend, it's normal and a fact!" he threw back.

"Well you brought me back just to abandon me all over again!" She clenched her fists. "You're just as selfish as you were back then, you haven't changed at all."

"Hey! I might not be the smartest, brightest, most competent,and sometimes I wish my parents would stop nagging me like Wanda, but...where was I going?"

"A point?" Frowned Wanda.

"Right! I might be all that, but I'm tons less selfish than you Gabby."

"THAT'S IT! YOU WANNA FIGHT THEN LET'S FIGHT!" She cried before Wanda floated between them.

"Whoa Whoa whoa whoa you two, fighting won't get you anywhere, might I suggest something else?"

"What?!" Both frowned.

"Therapy, couples therapy to be exact." She said as her wand glowed.

POOF!

Both suddenly found themselves on a couch with Wanda sitting behind a desk with a pad and paper.

"Therapy?! That's where Tim Tim was convinced I wasn't real!"

"And it's where you two are gonna settle your differences, right now."

"Words are cheap, I tried to talk sense into Tim Tim and that didn't work!"

"No, you used a bunch of magical wishes to try and manipulate me!"

"Quiet!" Yelled Wanda with a frown. "You two are going to sit here and talk things out or else I'll really get mad."

"...Fine, I'll humor you, but this is pointless." Muttered Gabby.

"Same here." Muttered Timmy.

"Good, now Gabby, why don't you tell us why you're mad at Timmy."

"We all know why. He went and ditched me, me! The coolest imaginary friend around when he got older and forgot about me, leaving me to rot in his thick skull."

"Well, he was getting older, and when people get older they don't need their imaginary friend anymore. Now Timmy, why are you mad at Gabby?"

"She's doing all kinds of nutty stuff! Wished to be popular, been there. Wishing Trixie to do whatever she says, crazy. And she's getting mad at Chester and AJ who actually wanted to apologize for being jerks. She's being too clingy."

"And why do you think she is acting so clingy Timmy?" Wanda asked as she wrote something down.

"Because she's nuts? Duh."

"No Timmy, it's because she missed you and she wants to reconnect with you."

"Oh yeah, I can tell." He remarked sarcastically making Gabby roll her eyes.

"See? He's too stubborn and too much of a dork to even say thanks. I didn't see him doing anything to be popular, so I basically did it for him."

"That's because last time I was popular it went to my head and I almost lost my friends!"

"Oh please, being the coolest kid around can get you lots. I just made your life easier there but you were being ungrateful."

"Now Gabby, you might have had good intentions, but your actions were not the best way to do it, did you think of asking Timmy if he wanted to be cool first?"

"Why? Everyone wants to be cool, it's not that hard to figure out."

"Yet you were acting on what you wanted and tried to force Timmy into the role." She remarked while tapping her pen on the desk. "In a way, you could consider that 'uncool'."

"W-What? Are you accusing ME of being uncool?!"

"Ha, of course she is!"

"Now Timmy, you shouldn't be so harsh, you aren't without fault either."

"What? But I didn't do anything."

"Did you? You did abandon her, and once she was brought back you let her walk away instead of trying to talk things out."

"She was the one getting all mad, and you told me to!"

"Yes, because I thought she'd be alright having some time to cool off on her own, but now I see that she just wants to have the bond you two use to have all those years ago."

"By isolating me from my friends?!"

"By trying to recreate the situation from before, from when you had no one but her." She replied. "After all, if you were put in her shoes, can you really say things would be different?"

"Well...maybe?" He said uncertainty.

"See, while her methods may have been questionable her reason isn't all that bad."

"Ha, told ya."

"That is why I think you two should spend some time reconnecting, though I would have to recommend either limiting it in here or in your room."

"Ooh! Or they could always kiss and make up." Suggested Cosmo.

"Cosmo, I doubt they're going t- well… I stand corrected." Wanda said as Gabby tackled Timmy to the floor.

"Gabby, what are-" He started before she slammed her lips against his, silencing him.

"Wooh! Go Timmy!" Cosmo called with a grin.

"Mmmmm!" Timmy cried, his eyes wide in shock. 'Holy cow! She's kissing!'

'Finally! I thought I would never get this chance!'

Timmy flailed around in shock with Cosmo and Wanda watching while eating popcorn.

"How long should we watch?"

"As long as it takes for them to settle this."

(Later)

Timmy panted and looked blown away with Gabby looking satisfied. "What...what just….happened?"

"You got to make out with the coolest girl around Tim Tim." She chuckled with a grin. "And I gotta say, you weren't half bad."

"Way to go Timmy, you're a full fledged man now." Cheered Cosmo making Wanda shake her head.

"Cosmo it's not like that, but I will say it sure caught us off guard. How you feeling sport?"

"Tired...and confused, did Gabby really like me?"

"Uh duh." She rolled her eyes. "Why else would I do that? You think I'd settle for just anyone?"

"No, just really shocked...so...what now?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Well, we could have another makeout session or you could leave me here to rot again or we could do what Wanda suggested."

"Uh...let's go with Wanda's plan."

"Ok, same time tomorrow then?"

"...sure."

(Timeskip)

"Ugh, stupid school." Groaned Timmy walking back into his room and plopped down on his bed.

"Tough day again sport?" Wanda asked from the fishbowl.

"Yeah. Crocker gave me an F, again, when I coughed. Then I had to deal with Trixie walking past me, and her new bodyguard threw me in the trash when he thought I was trying to stare at her."

"That's crazy, you only stare at Gabby Timmy." Cosmo said with a grin.

"I do not." he blushed turning away while a third fish swam out of the castle.

"Did someone call my name?"

"Hey Gabby, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, just got done having the biggest junk food binge around, but what about you? You look like someone chewed you up and spit you right back out."

"Tough day at school, the usual." He said with a sigh.

"Two words Tim Tim: Home School."

"Gabby, that's one word."

"Wands, it's better and cooler like that, trust me on this."

"Yeah, except knowing my luck my parents would hire either Mr. Crocker or Vicky." He groaned. "I need a vacation."

"How about a quick trip to Hawaii?" Gabby asked curiously. "Then you can see your girlfriend in a bikini~"

He blushed hearing that and shook his head. "I can't, I need to get a report done by tomorrow."

"Stupid school, it's cutting into our chilling time Tim Tim!" She huffed before getting an idea and smirked. "Then again, maybe I can fix that."

"Gabby why do I have a feeling I'm going to have to lower your daily wish limit again?"

"Aw come on, cut me some slack. Look, it's just something minor to give you a bit extra time and unwind, I swear."

"...ok, go ahead." He sighed.

"Sweet. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish there was a sudden rainstorm to make the streets flood out for about a day and so the school has to close down." She said as they raised their wands before it began to pour buckets outside. "There, now we have a whole day for us~"

"Maybe we should lead the two love birds alone." Chuckled Cosmo.

"Good idea, and don't do anything crazy you two." Wanda said as she and Cosmo turned Gabby human before disappearing.

"Alright Timmy, time for me to whoop your butt on video games, again." She smirked.

"You're on Gabby!"


	130. Amande and Chopper

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Amande and Chopper

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." Nami said as she looked around nervously.

"Aw come on Nami, it'll be fine, all we gotta do is find Sanji and bring him back with us."

"But we don't even know what Island he's on!" She frowned. "If we start on one without any idea where we're going, we might be found out before we even get halfway to him!"

"Well his marriage is public, right? In that case we just need to ask around and find out which island, though a large group of strangers asking questions would be suspicious." Remarked Pedro holding his chin. "We need to try and find out without getting noticed."

"Should we split up?" Brook suggested as he looked at the nearest island. "One person is less suspicious that a group, right?"

"Yes, but if we split ourselves too thin, we take the risk of getting lost, and it'll turn worst if we get spotted." Spoke Nami.

"We have Den Den mushi, so that way once one of us finds out about the wedding we can call the others." Said Carrot as Luffy rubbed his chin.

"Oh! I know!" He turned to Chopper and pointed at him. "Chopper here can go on ahead and see if he can find anything."

"EH?! Why me?!" He cried as Luffy picked him up.

"You have a good nose so you can smell Sanji."

"Luffy, I don't think it works like that." Sweatdropped Nami with annoyance.

"It'll be fine, now go find out about the wedding Chopper!" Luffy cried as he stretched his arms back as he held Chopper.

"Wait Luffy n-!" He cried out flailing his limbs before finding himself get sent flying through the air when Luffy's arm stretched out and let him go. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Luffy what the hell did you do?!" Nami cried in horror as Chopper hurled towards the island.

"What? I was just getting him there faster."

"By throwing him?! He doesn't have a den den mushi and how is a reindeer falling from the sky any less suspicious than us going as a group?!"

Luffy blinked and held his chin while the others all facepalmed. "You might be right."

"YOU THINK?!" They cried as we cut to Chopper who was still flying through the air.

"Ahhhhh! I'm gonna go splat!" He cried as he got closer and closer before he crashed into a tree made out of marshmallows. He wound up bouncing against some of them and blinked before landing on one face first. "That… wasn't so bad, definitely my softest Luffy related crash." He muttered as he stood up and looked around as he adjusted his hat and clothes. "Now where am I?"

"Hey, get away from my marshmallow tree, some of us have to make a living you know!" Shouted a long armed man as he made his way towards Chopper.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to land on it."

"Just get out of here or I'll report you to the Homies."

"Homies?" He blinked confused. "Who are they?"

"They're the police, they answer to the Charlotte family, how do you not know them?!" He spoke up in surprise and anger.

"Uh….hey look! A thief trying to take a marshmallow!" He pointed behind the man.

"WHERE?!" He cried as he turned around as Chopper took the chance to run away. "Where is-hey there's no one there!"

"They ran into the trees, they're just hiding!"

"Get back here thief!"

Chopper full on sprinted down a small road nearby before ducking down an alley and tried to catch his breath. 'Dang it, five seconds here and I'm already in trouble, damn it Luffy!'

After getting his breath he peaked out and looked around to see numerous houses and plants, but they all resembled various treats of some kind, the road included. But one major theme with them all was nuts. 'What is with all the nuts here?' He thought as he saw a street sign reading 'Nuts Island'. 'Well that explains that….kinda.'

He saw people going about their day with smiles with their clothes even having a nut theme to them. 'Wow, they all seem really happy, and there's so many different types of people!' He thought, seeing some wide, small, tall, thin, along with a few having some slight...traits. 'Wow, I doubt anyone could stand out here.'

He looked both ways and tried rushing over near what looked like a peanut bush before ducking behind it. 'Ok, if I can keep a low profile maybe I can find a way back to the ship.'

"Where is that marshmallow thief?!" Cried the farmer as he ran down the street. "When I get my hands on him he's gonna be sorry!"

'And not get strung up.' He thought with a gulp. 'Maybe I should hide until he goes away, it's not like he's going to give up everything just to find me, right?'

"Come out and face your punishment thief!"

'Just to be safe…' He looked around and darted behind a person walking by and shadowed their steps very carefully. 'I just need to blend in, not make myself look suspicious or stand out.'

He tried to keep this up as much as possible without getting caught, but considering not everyone was big enough to cover him entirely, made it tricky.

'Just keep moving, I just have to get out of his line of sight permanently!' He thought before seeing the person he was shadowing going towards a large and open area with numerous people going around. 'Crap, I need a new hiding spot!' He thought before spotting a door that wasn't completely shut. 'There, if I'm inside he can't find me, he'll think I'm still outside and move on!'

He waited until the right moment before darting inside and slammed the door shut before letting out a sigh of relief. 'There, now I'm safely away from the farmer in some strangers house…. How was this a good idea again?'

He took a look around and saw it was rather spacious with peanut themed furniture, but a few minor spots made out of licorice and even peppermint. 'It doesn't look like anyone's home, good, the last thing I want is TWO angry people after me.'

With that in mind he took a deep breath and walked around to take in the decor. He saw that it was decorated with several cute nick nacks here and there but oddly enough they were placed so no one could see them from any of the windows. There were als several opened and empty cigarette boxes lying around with ash trays everywhere.

"I can't imagine anyone smoking with so many sweets around. Unless they wanna forget the taste of peanuts." He muttered as he looked around. "Though if you lived here I guess it would get old after awhile."

That's when he heard footsteps from upstairs making him freeze.

'I'm not alone here… crap, if they find me I'll be find out, saving Sanji will be almost impossible!' He thought before looking around and ducked behind the couch as the footsteps came down the stairs. 'Please don't find me, please don't find me!'

"Hello? Is someone at the front door?" Called a females voice as a large shadow passed over the couch. "I know I heard the door close."

'Uh-oh, this is bad, she knows somethings up, what do I do?!' He thought in worry as the shadow got closer.

"I know someone's in here, I can sense you with my haki, now come out or else." They warned in a sharp tone while he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

'I guess I have no choice.' He thought nervously as he held his hands up. "Ok, ok, I'm coming out!"

The woman turned as Chopper slowly stepped out and had to look up seeing the tall woman with wide hat and noticeably long neck. 'S-She looks pretty dangerous.' he thought nervously as he saw the long sword that was halfway out of its sheath.

"What's this?" She remarked raising an eyebrow looking down at the reindeer. "Are you a talking reindeer?"

His eyes widened before he smiled. "Yes, finally someone sees I'm not a raccoon dog, finally!"

"Well of course, I can see the antlers." She remarked before narrowing her eyes. "Now explain yourself what you're doing in my home. Did you break in?"

"N-No, this guy thought I stole some of his marshmallows, but I didn't and I saw the door open so I thought I could hide here for a bit until he left… not my best idea." He admitted as she walked over and he saw her shadow go over him.

"Hmmm."

"S-So, sorry for intruding, I'll just get out of your way…" He trailed off turning and walked towards the door before finding a hand on his hat holding him in place. "Huh?" He said in confusion as he looked up to see her casually holding him in place.

"You're not leaving here."

"Um, w-wha-wh-why not?" He stammered nervously.

"Because for one, I could have you arrested for breaking and entering."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm!" He held up his hooves. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"And how do I know that, for all I know you came in here to steal from me or assassinate me." She remarked before picking him up easily while blowing out some smoke. "Come to think of it, you seem familiar."

"I-I do? Y-You must be mistaken." He said nervously.

She raised an eyebrow and looked him over more closely. "Hmmm."

"M-Maybe you've just seen me around the island?"

"Well...I have been busy lately, and haven't had a chance to really keep track of my citizens…"

'Her citizens? Is she in charge of this whole island?' He thought as he began to feel even more nervous. 'That means she's part of Big Mom's crew!'

"Are you one of the new immigrants settling on the island, maybe that's where I've seen you from?" She mused to herself.

"Y-Yes! I'm one of them! I just moved here in the last few days." He spoke up quickly with his best smile.

"Ah, alright then… since this is your first offence and since you aren't completely familiar with the rules I suppose I could let you off easily." She remarked before setting him down with him sighing in relief. 'Wow, I can't believe an adorable little reindeer is going to be living on the island, that's great news for me.' She thought as she looked at him as she inwardly smiled.

"T-Thank you miss…" He asked in relief as he began to back up towards the door.

"Amande, did no one tell you I govern this island?"

"N-No, I mean uh, with the stress of the move I uh… forgot? Sorry." He said nervously.

'Even when he looks scared he's cute.' She thought before crouching down. "Well where do you live?"

"W-Well, I uh…. I don't exactly have a place yet, I mostly live on a ship...until I have a house I mean!"

"Hmm, well I can't let one of my citizens live on just a ship. I'll see if I can find one for you."

"T-That won't be necessary, really." He said as she began to walk towards him.

"I insist." She spoke before picking him up by the arms. "But for the time being, you can stay here."

"W-What? But isn't this your house?!" He cried in shock. 'Did I just get captured?!'

"Of course, but I have extra room so it won't be any trouble."

"I-I wouldn't want to impose, I can stay on the ship, really, it's fine." He tried to urge while she carried him to the kitchen. "I mean, I'd probably just get in your way."

"Nonsense, what leader would I be if I turned away one of my new citizens in need?" She dismissed before putting him down on a chair. "You give me a few minutes to get you something to snack on."

"If you insist…" He said as he looked around. 'Ok, so things have gone from bad to worse, I'm on a foreign island with no way to contact Luffy or the others and now the leader has me in her home, is there any way this could be worse?'

'I need to keep in control. He might get scared if I come on too strong, but it's been too long since I met someone so adorably cute.' She thought as she began to make a small sandwich. 'Plus he's new to the island so he isn't scared of me yet and he isn't as scared of hanging out with the me like everyone else.'

Chopper cleared his throat. "So….how long have you lived on this island?"

"Most of my life, when I turned sixteen mama gave me control of it." She answered while adding some lettuce. "She said I earned it after proving my strength and knowledge of how to govern the island."

"Wow, so you've been here a few years, huh?" He asked while getting an idea. 'Wait a second, if I can keep up the act and keep her talking, maybe I can find out some useful information to help the others, maybe even find out just where Sanji is too.'

"Heh, I've been here for more than a few years." She chuckled as she spread some mayo on the bread. "I've lived around this entire archipelago with mama and all my siblings. We practically make up her entire pirate crew."

"So you're one of Big Mom's daughters? Wow, what is it like?" 'Siblings? How many could she have if they make up most of the crew? Does that mean they're all extremely strong?'

"Well, since I'm one of the oldest I have to do most of the hard work, lead the younger ones and so on." She answered before putting the last piece of bread on and carried it over before setting it down in front of him. "It's a tough job, but it's something to be expected, otherwise mama would get upset."

"Yeah, so what kind of jobs do you do for her?" He asked as he picked up the sandwich.

"Besides my usual job of handling any assassination missions and dealing with any pirates that go against her, my main goal is to train my younger siblings in using haki, sword fighting, and how to work on their own islands since there's taxes to work around and the occasional complaints."

"R-Really? Wow, that sounds pretty dangerous." He said as he nervously picked up the sandwich. 'Assassinating pirates that go against Big Mom?! I'm one of those!'

"I'm considered one of her best." she smiled while pulling out her sword and held it up with a glint coming off it making Chopper gulp. "I make sure the ones I use this against experience pain and death slowly so they can feel every single ounce of the steel through their body."

"R-Really?" He asked as his hands began to shake.

"Yes, though I make sure not to cut their vocal cords so I can hear their pain filled screams loud and clear." She answered in a cool tone before seeing him drop the sandwich and looked pale. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with the sandwich?"

"N-No, it tastes good, really good!" He said quickly as he took another bite.

'Did I scare him? Shit, I can't scare him away like the others.' She thought before sitting down across from him and tried giving a calming smile, which to Chopper looked like her giving him a cold chill down his back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. You have nothing to fear, you're nowhere near anything like those pirates I've dealt with."

"O-Ok." He said before she put her hand on his shoulder in hopes of reassuring him, only to make him think she had caught on to who he was.

"I know you aren't a pirate, you are one of my treasured citizens."

"T-T-Thank you." He spoke up in a stutter. 'Oh no! I can't be nervous! Remember to breath Chopper!'

"Hmmm, you know, I don't think I got your name now did I?" She mused as she looked him over.

'Crap! She's right! Ok, don't panic, just give her a fake name, doesn't have to be real big, just something quick and easy!' He thought as he cleared his throat. "My name is uh…um… Choppy."

"Choppy?" She asked as she repressed a chuckle. 'What a cute name.'

"Yeah, Choppy." He said as me mentally smacked himself. 'Choppy? Really?!'

"So Choppy, do you have any family back where you came from?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yes and no, originally I was just a regular deer, but then I ate the hito hito no mi fruit and became this, but I was octrazided from humans and my herd, humans since I didn't look like a human and the herd because of my nose." He said with a sigh as Amande frowned.

"It's a disgrace when humans fear that which they don't understand. To think of you less when you are unique is something I would have fixed personally. That is why mama took over this area, and why she allows so many people come and live under her rule. She wants the chance to be on friendly terms with people of all race. Be they human, giant, and as you can see, those of the snakeneck tribe."

"I get that, but there were good people, people who took me in, cared for me and taught me everything I know, and for that I am thankful." He said as he remembered them with a smile.

"Well, here you will be loved and accepted as well, is there any particular reason you came to this island?"

"Uh...well…" he trailed off. 'Come on, say something.'

"Or is it too personal to talk about?"

"Y-Yeah, that!" He said quickly.

"Ah, I understand. So what did you do on your old island, did you have a job Choppy?"

"Yeah, I was a doctor."

"Really? My, we don't get many doctors immigrating, most are content in their homes or are afraid of coming to an island controlled by mama."

"Yeah, but it's nothing really big." He waved off. "So…. I heard someone mention a big wedding earlier, what is that all about?"

"You must be talking about the wedding going on between my sister Pudding and one of the sons to the Vinsmoke family."

"That's who's getting married? Wow, sounds like a big deal." He answered back. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence. I mean it's not like she's talking about Sanji, he's nothing at all like them.'

"Anyway the wedding is going to be on Whole Cake island."

"Do you know when?"

"In a few days, though it's invitational only if you're wondering if you can get in."

"Oh no, I just like to keep up to date is all." He said quickly. "Um, just out of curiosity, but what does the groom look like?"

"Well, from his poster he's blonde, tall and has a bit of facial hair."

Chopper's eyes widened, jaw dropped, and looked like he had seen a ghost before falling back off the chair and onto the floor.

"Choppy! What's the matter, what's wrong?!" Amande stood up and moved over in worry while seeing him passed out cold. 'Was he allergic to something in the sandwich?!'

(Later)

'Ugh, my head...what happened?' He thought feeling himself under some covers and his head on a pillow. He sat up and rubbed his forehead with a groan. "I had the craziest dream."

"What was it about?"

"That my friend was a Vinsmoke and getting marri-" He started before freezing. He slowly turned his head and saw Amande standing at the doorway. 'Oh no, it wasn't a dream!'

"Hello Choppy, you passed out after you finished eating, was that because you knew who the groom was?"

He gulped and gripped his sheet before looking away. "N-No way, that's silly!"

'He is adorable when he lies.' She thought with a sigh. "Choppy, tell me the truth."

"I am I am, I don't know what you're getting at." He spoke while sweating nervously.

"Choppy, is he why you moved to this island? He must have done something bad to you in the past to get a reaction like that, but then again you referred to him as a friend a few minutes ago."

"W-What? That's crazy, I don't know Sanji!"

"...I never said his name." She spoke with narrowed eyes making Chopper stiffen up as she walked towards him. "If you don't know him, how do you know what his name is?"

"Um… wanted poster?" He said weakly. 'Crap! I've blown my cover!'

"I want to believe you Choppy, but it's my job to make sure no one is a threat to my family, now how do you know Sanji Vinsmoke and what are your intentions for coming here?" she asked reaching the bed and looking down at him with him shaking. 'He still looks cute enough for me to pinch his cheeks, but this is serious business.'

"W-W-Well… I do know Sanji, he's my friend, but he never told us he was a Vinsmoke, a-and he suddenly was taken away and told he has to get married?! As his friend I can't just let that go without getting some answers on 'why' from him." Chopper said, glossing over the fact he was a pirate and that he wasn't alone.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well if you're his friend, then you must know he's a pirate, right?"

"Yes, but he's a good pirate! You're a pirate too, right?"

"Yes, but how close were you to him? If you knew he was a pirate, then you must also know he was part of the strawhat pirates, correct?"

"Yes, he was their cook and was traveling with them in hopes of finding the all blue."

"So you know them as well, you must be very close to know them that much." She spoke with a cold tone.

"Well, they did save my island from a cruel king and helped me a lot, why?" He asked nervously. 'Is she figuring out who I am?!'

'Wait a second, something's beginning to click in my head.' She thought as she narrowed her eyes and looked at him closely. 'Talking reindeer...doctor...knows the strawhats very well? Now I remember! He's their doctor, but his real name was Tony Tony Chopper last I recalled.' She thought as she reached down and picked him up. 'He does look like the wanted poster, he probably came here in hopes of getting Sanji back didn't he?' She thought as she felt…. A bit sad by the news?

'I'm doomed! If I try to fight her, I'll probably lose and suffer like all the others!'

'He isn't really a new citizen, which means his friends are probably nearby waiting for him. And when mama finds out, she'll probably have them all executed.' She thought as she frowned at the idea of having to kill him. 'Though if he's alone then they must have sent him to scout ahead, meaning they don't know where the wedding is or anything.'

That's when she started to get an idea which made her smile outwardly which Chopper took the wrong way.

'SHE KNOWS, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME NOW!'

'Then again...if I can keep a close eye on him, he can't go back and I have a good excuse to stare.' She thought as her grin began to grow larger. 'Plus if I keep him here long enough his crew will either leave, go to whole cake island themselves or cause a scene where they will be punished, but Chopper will remain innocent, then I can make him a citizen later.'

'LUFFY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO THROW ME HERE?!' He cried as Amande patted his head.

"So Choppy, I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is that since you obviously aren't part of Sanji's old crew you won't be punished, but the bad news is that since you are now suspicious and came here under false pretenses I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you until the wedding is over."

"N-Nani?" He got out in surprise, both confused and fearful. 'Wait, she didn't use my real name? Why?'

"Since you obviously don't have a home you will continue to stay here, and I will help you fill out all the forms and inform you on the rules of becoming a citizen of Nut Island."

"Wait….so…." He trailed off before shaking his head. "S-Sure." 'This is bad, she's gonna keep a close eye on me, but it doesn't sound like she's put it together yet, which means I might have a chance to escape when her back is turned!'

"Great, now just as an extra precaution I'm going to have to search you for weapons, alright?"

"But I don't have any on me."

"I don't know that, that's why I have to do the search." She said as she took his hat off. 'It will also give me an excuse to pet his fur.'

He let out a low sigh as she looked inside his hat. 'Keep it together, just follow along Chopper.'

"Now then, I'm sorry to do this, but I have to strip you."

"Can't I do that myself?"

"No, you might slip a secret weapon into your pockets."

He let out a bigger sigh before holding his arms out as she began to take his shirt up and off his head while he blushed. 'J-Just keep calm Chopper, it's just like getting a check up, right?'

Amande looked at the fur while reaching out to rub his back. "Hmm, nothing around here." She muttered as she kept rubbing the spot. 'How is it so soft?'

'I haven't had another woman rub my fur in a while.' He thought as he leaned into her hand. 'It feels nice…'

"Ok, let's check his head." Amande muttered to herself as she moved her hand to his head and began to rub it while also scratching behind his ears.

"Ah!" He jumped with wide eyes and a bright face.

"Huh? Is something wrong Choppy?"

"N-No. It's just….nice."

"What? You mean this?" She asked as she scratched behind his ears again with a faint smile.

"Ahhh!" He let out while closing his eyes and started to shiver from the sensation while Amande felt her inner voice squealing.

'He is just too cute!' She thought as she kept scratching the spot with a grin. 'Maybe I can use this as leverage if he tries to misbehave later?'

Chopper began to sway back and forth while giving off a wide smile without realizing it as his eyes stayed closed. 'This feels so nice…..never end….'

'As cute as this is I should probably finish the search.' She thought before pulling her hand back which snapped Chopper out of it making him blink.

"What… what just happened?" He asked in surprise and confusion.

"You were enjoying it a little too much." She smiled making Chopper blush and look away embarrassed. "Now sit down and stick out your legs, next comes the pants."

"W-What? Is that really necessary?" He asked with a blush.

"Of course, I did say I'd have to strip you."

"O-Ok…" He said as she slipped his pants off. He turned bright red while covering himself with his hooves. "See, I have no weapons, ok?"

"Turn around please, I still have to check everywhere."

"W-W-Where exactly?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, I just have to look around, you're too small to have anything stashed up 'there' so I'll skip that part for now, plus I don't have the rubber glove." She remarked making Chopper sigh before turning around slowly. 'Wow, even his tail looks so fluffy and cute.' She thought as she reached out and lightly touched it, making it twitch.

'I wanna hide under a bed.' He thought with a large blush. "Um, t-that's not a weapon."

"Just double checking." she spoke with a blush while smiling and not noticing her nose bleeding slightly. 'This is better than borrowing one of Myukuru's plush toys!'

"Um, is that everything? Can I put my clothes back on please?"

"Not just yet." She spoke before moving her hand to rub around his back and used her other hand to rub one of his legs gently.

"Um...why?" He asked as he relaxes a bit due to the rubbing. 'That feels nice…'

"Just a precaution." She lied with a smile. 'He's like a living teddy bear!'

(Later)

"Alright, you look clear." Nodded Amande as Chopper began putting his clothes back on while her nosebleed was bigger. 'So soooft.'

"Thanks...are you sure you're alright, you're bleeding a lot." He pointed out before she turned her head away while grabbing a tissue.

"Yes, it just feels a little humid in here."

"If you say so… so um… is it ok if I go into town to go find a place to eat?" He asked as he looked towards the door.

"Good idea, one sandwich isn't nearly enough for a meal."

"Great, I'll just go out and find a place to eat quick." He said before trying to run towards the door.

"Woah there." She spoke moving over quickly to grab him by the back of his vest and picked him up. "No need to rush, we'll find one together."

"T-That's not necessary, you probably have a lot of stuff do do, right?"

"No, I was just going to grab some lunch myself." She fibbed.

"O-oh… ah! I don't have any money with me, I'll just go back to where I was before and get it."

"No need to worry, I'll handle any bill."

"Are you sure? I'm your guest so it's only fair I do my part, right?"

"You can worry about that after getting a full stomach." She said as she began to walk towards the door while keeping her grip on the back of his vest. "I know this good place just down the street."

He let out a sigh as they left the house. 'Drat, I'll have to try when she's busy eating.'

'I'll have to make sure not to let him out of my sight, though that wasn't happening anyway.' She thought with a mental chuckle.

(Later)

"Welcome Amande-sama!" Greeted the man at a stand with a smile while bowing.

"Hello Candy, two bowls of the usual." She said as she set Chopper down in the seat next to her.

"Yes ma'am." He said as Chopper looked around.

'Ok, so the door is right behind us but for her it's arm reach so she has the option to grab or block my escape if she chooses.' He thought with an internal sigh. "So, Amande, what exactly do they serve here?"

"Some of the best pasta." She said as she looked down at him. "You'll like it, I know I do."

"Probably." He replied while trying to smile and made sure to keep track of how many people stood or came in so he wouldn't need to worry about it getting blocked. 'I wonder if there's a bathroom here, maybe I could excuse myself to go there and escape? Or maybe there is a window in it if I can't get out through the door?'

'He's probably trying to find a way out of here if I look away. He's so cute when he's thinking of escape plans.' Thought Amande as she looked at Chopper who was rubbing his chin and taking 'discrete' looks around. 'I wonder what he'd look like in a suit and glasses. Oh he'd look like a little spy!'

'Maybe I can make a run for it when the food comes? Yeah, that might work, then I can try to get in contact with the others soon.' He thought before the man named Candy came back with two large plates stacked with noodles. 'There, as soon as he sets them down I'll run!'

"Here you are Amande-sama, your two orders of alfredo." He smiled and set them down, right as Chopper jumped from his seat and made a dash for the door. "Huh? Where is your little friend going?"

"No where." She spoke turning before standing and lunged over the air and dropped down in front of him. "Where do you think you're going Choppy?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes, making him freeze.

"Uh...some fresh air?" He said weakly.

"Uh-huh, likely answer, now come, our food is waiting for us." she spoke leading him back towards the plates with him groaning in his head.

'Dang it, she's too fast! I'll have to try again later.'

(Later)

"Thank you Candy, as always the food was delicious." She said as she and Chopper left the stall.

"Thank you Amande-sama, your praise is always welcome."

"Yeah, the food was good, I better be going now." Chopper said before she picked him up again. 'Or not.'

"Come, let me show you around to help work off the meal."

"Are you sure? Don't you have anything that will take up a lot of time and focus to do?" He asked as he struggled a bit.

"Don't worry, if anything comes up, I'll push it off till later." She said as she tightened her grip on him. 'Pudding's bridal shower can wait, this is more important.'

'Figures.' He thought with a side. 'She can't keep me in her sights all the time, my chance to get back to Luffy and the others will come soon...I hope.'

(Later)

"Over there is the theater where we host several plays and show den den mushi videos." spoke Amande pointing to the place while leading Chopper by his hoof in a tight grip.

"Neat." He said as he tried to suppress a yawn. 'How big is this island? We've been at this for hours!'

"And over there is the playground for children to play on." She said as she pointed to a playground made entirely of candy and peanuts. "And that is almost everything, so what do you think?"

"It's neat, really really neat." He said as she smiled at him before letting out a yawn.

"Are you tired Choppy?"

"A little." He admitted. 'Great, now I'm tired, I won't have enough energy to run if I can get away from her.'

"Then let's get back home so you can get some rest."

"Yay…" He sighed with a groan as she began to lead him to her home again.

'I can't wait to see what he looks like asleep.' She thought with a grin before realizing something. 'Wait, how do I keep him from running away, none of my windows or doors lock from the outside.'

That lead to her imagining him sneaking out through the door dressed up like a ninja and running off before sailing from the island.

'Noooo! I can't let that happen, but I can't just chain him to the bed, he would hate me.' She thought while rubbing her chin as they reached the house.

"So, I guess I should get to bed… where am I staying again?" He asked as she got an idea.

"In my room."

"Huh? Then where will you sleep?"

"In my room."

"Uh…."

"We'll share the bed."

"... Why, didn't you say you had plenty of rooms earlier?" He asked while getting a bad feeling.

"Yes, but I think my bed would be more comfy. After all, I don't want you getting a sore back from a poor mattress." She said as she tightened her grip.

"It's really not a problem, I'm used to sleeping on an uncomfortable hospital cot on the ship, I'm sure your mattress will be fine." He spoke up while she went up the stairs.

"Nope, I insist, in fact it's custom here on this island to share your bed with your guest." She lied smoothly.

"What?! B-But you never mentioned that before." He said as they reached her room.

"I thought you knew, didn't you?" She asked, faking innocence.

He went silent and inwardly groaned and blushed with Amande smiling, making him shiver. "Uh…"

"Good, besides, I've heard sleeping with someone helps them both sleep longer."

"Are you sure?" He asked as she opened the door and led him in. "I can sleep on the floor…"

"I insist." She said as she closed and locked the door behind them. "It is my pleasure to have you here, so please, make yourself comfortable."

'Crap, she's persistent. If I push it, she'll find out.' He thought with a sigh. 'I might as well go along with it, there's no changing her mind, I'll try to get out of here in the morning.'

'Looks like I made my point.' She thought with a grin. "Good, now we better change."

"Change?"

"Into our pjs."

"But...I don't have any." He said in confusion before his eyes widened as she took off her hat and began to take off her clothes. "Ah!" He turned and covered his eyes. "I-I'll wait outside until you're done!"

"It's fine, I'll be done soon, just keep your eyes closed if you don't want to look." She spoke while getting to her underwear. 'Although I wouldn't mind if he peeked a little.'

'Is this really happening?!' He thought as he covered his eyes. 'I'm in a room with a girl getting naked!'

"I'm almost done, don't worry Choppy." She said as she undid her bra and let it fall down near Chopper before turning towards her closet.

"I'll find you something small enough to wear, but it might be tricky."

"T-That's not necessary, I can sleep in what I'm wearing!"

"But it might get bothering in the middle of the night. If I don't find something, you could always sleep without clothes."

"I-I couldn't do that if we're sleeping together in your own bed! It would be indecent!"

'Awww! He's worried while trying to be a gentleman!' She thought with a smile.

"I-I really think it's fine if I sleep in my clothes, I mean, what are the odds of you having something my size?"

"Perhaps you're-oh! Wait a minute, I found something."

"Wait, really? What is it?" He asked in confusion.

"This." She held it in front of him which looked like a light pink onesie with bears on it. "I use to wear this when I was just a toddler."

"Eh?! I can't wear that!" He cried as he looked at it before realizing that she was half naked and recovered his eyes.

"Come now, I think it would look good on you." She said with a chuckle as she slipped a pale white nightgown on.

"But it's a onesie meant for baby girls, I am neither of those!"

"Well everything else I have is far too large."

"But...but...but…"

"Choppy, there's no other choice, you're going to have to wear it, now are you going to put it on or do you need some help?" She frowned which made him sigh before she reached over and started scratching behind his ear making him stiffen up and start feeling good.

"Hey, that's not fai- oh yeah, right there…" He hummed as he practically melted into her touch.

"Please? Do it for me?"

"Mmmm….ahhh…. Yeah… ok…" He murmured as she grinned and began to pull his clothes off quickly as she kept scratching.

"Good Choppy." She chuckled before pulling the onesie on him.

"Mmmm… thanks...wait, what just happened?" He asked as she pulled her hand away.

"There, it looks cute on you." She smiled while inwardly gushing.

"Oh come on!" He groaned as he tried to take it off. 'This is humiliating!'

"Now it's time for bed." She said as she reached down and picked him up before turning off the lights.

"Wait, I'm still wearing this thing, can't I take it off, I don't want to wear this!"

"Oh? Not even if I do this?"

"Please don't scratch behind my ears again, that's not fair!" He groaned before she did exactly that.

"There, now how about we go to bed, ok Choppy?" She chuckled as she laid down and pulled the covers over them both.

"Oooh…." He moaned as she chuckled and snuggled him close to her like a child would their favorite toy.

"Goodnight Choppy."

"G'night…" He mumbled as his eyes began to close.

'Precious!' She thought with a large smile as she nuzzled him closer. 'He's so cute, perfect, and mine.' She thought as her eyes began to close as well.

(Morning)

'Ah… morning...go away.' Thought Amande as she began to wake up. She tried to turn her head away from the sun, but felt something stiff about her neck. 'Huh? What is that?' She thought as she looked down to see a mop of brown fun and two antlers. 'Huh? Is that Choppy? What is he doing?'

Said reindeer grumbled while currently clutching the side of her neck with his arms and legs.

'Wait...is he holding onto my neck like a koala? That is...adorable!' She thought popping another nosebleed.

"Mmmm….don't eat me…." He mumbled in his sleep as he nuzzled his head into her neck.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' She thought as she lightly patted his back.

"Luffy...I'll make it back…." He muttered which made her frown.

'He's still thinking of that crew? Damn it, I guess he needs more time here to get used to things and forget about them.' She thought in annoyance. "Choppy, wake up, it's morning."

"Mmm...two more minutes…"

"Fine, fine… where's my den den mushi camera?" She muttered looking around before spotting it on her nearby table. 'Perfect, I definitely want a picture of this!'

Chopper mumbled while giving out a small snore as Amande got the snail and held it over the two of them. 'Say cheese Choppy.' She thought before taking the picture, though the flash from the camera woke him up.

"Huh? What's going-wah!" He cried out seeing how close he was to Amande before jumping back and stumbled on the bed before crying out when he fell over the edge and hit the floor. "Ow!"

"Choppy! Are you ok?" She asked as she leaned over to see him groaning on the floor. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Only a little...ow." He groaned as he sat up. "Is it morning? Can I finally take this thing off?"

"That depends, how did you sleep?"

"Ok I guess, why do you ask?"

"To see if you'll want to keep those if they're cozy enough for you." She smiled.

"What?! I can't wear this again, it's embarrassing, I just wore it because I had too!"

"Well then maybe we can go shopping for new clothes later on to more your style."

"That would work." He said hesitantly. 'I feel a bit bad for leading her on, I really need to get back to the others soon.'

"Good, it's a date then." She said with a smile as his eyes widened.

'Did she say date? Did she mean like we'll do it later today or...no, that's crazy talk, right?' He thought before she picked him up.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Ok, just let me get changed fi- hey, wait, I'm still in the onesie!"

"You can wear it while you eat if you like." She smiled as she patted his head. 'He's just to cute, I can't take him out of it yet!'

"I'd rather not." He groaned. "I am not a child, I am a respected doctor!"

'An incredibly adorable one.' She thought as they reached the kitchen. "What do you feel hungry for?"

"Maybe just some toast and jam?"

"Are you sure? That's not very filling."

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"I'll go ahead and make a nice big breakfast to get you through the day."

"That's really not necessary, I don't need that much." He said before she shook her head.

"I won't hear anything else." She said before setting him on the table which was six feet off the ground due to her height. "Now stay there until I'm done, ok?"

"Fine." He said with a pout as she went to work preparing the meal. 'Ok, I guess now's good as any time to try and plan my way away from here.'

'I'll make sure he's too full to try anything today.' She thought as she began to rapidly cook various food items. 'Should I spike his food just as an extra precaution?'

"Wow, you sure seem fast when it comes to cooking."

"Yes, well usually I don't have much time in the mornings so I learned how to cook fast, it's a bit of a habit now." She remarked while keeping him in her peripheral vision.

"Whoa, that's impressive, but if you're usually so busy are you sure you have enough time to spend it with me? If you need to work I can manage myself on my own for awhile."

"It's quite alright Choppy, but thanks for your concern." She said as she shook her head. "My schedule is cleared up thanks to the wedding."

'Which I need to try and stop.' He thought before there was a knock at the door. "Huh? Are you expecting compan- hey, put me down!" He said as she quickly picked him up.

"We'll see who it is together." She said as her eyes narrowed. 'Ok, I have a mostly empty umbrella holder by the door, if it's one of my family members I'll stuff him in there quick before they see him.'

"Amande? You home?" Came the voice of her sister Poire with another knock. "I know it's early, but I need to talk to you."

"Oh, really?" She called while inwardly cursing. 'Crap, Poire, she loves small animals and furs, she'll sniff him out in a second!' "Give me a second."

"Huh? Do you know he- wait, where are you taking me, why aren't you opening the door?" Chopper asked in confusion.

"Sorry about this."

"Sorry about wha- hey!" He cried out before finding himself put inside an umbrella holder.

"Just keep quiet." She said before opening the door and smiling. "Poire, how are you doing? What's wrong?"

"I just came by to let you know that we need a few more orders from your island for peanut appetizers for the wedding, I brought the bill."

"Uh-huh, sure, good to here, see you later." She said quickly as she took the paper and tried to close the door only for Poire to stop her.

"Hey, don't go slamming the door in my face, that's something I'd expect from Galette."

"Sorry, but I'm very busy." She said as Poire frowned.

"No… you're hiding something, aren't you." She said as Chopper began to struggle a bit, making the umbrella stand start to shake.

"Who? Me? That's ridiculous."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I come inside then, would you?" She said as she pushed her way past her.

"Actually I-" She said before seeing the umbrella stand shaking and stopped. "Actually would you like to talk in the living room?"

"Great, now come on, we need to talk." Poire walking to the room with Amande moving in front of the stand quickly.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second, I just have to take care of something quick."

"Don't take too long."

"I won't." She said before turning to the umbrella stand with a frown. "Choppy, don't shake around too much or my sister will see you."

"Huh? Your sisters here? I didn't know that, you just shoved me in the umbrella stand suddenly!" He said as he poked his head out and tried to get out. "Why do I have to wait in here? It's too cramp!"

"Well I can't let her see you!"

"Why" He asked as he finally managed to get free.

"Amande, is everything ok?"

"Yes Poire, everything's peachy." She called before turning to Chopper. "Don't let her see you."

"You still haven't told me why!" He said before she quickly picked him up again.

'Where can I hide him where he won't get free and Poire won't stumble upon him?'

"Amande! What's taking you so long?" Called Poire as she looked around the living room with a frown. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Of course not, nothing of the sort." She said as she used one hand to cover Chopper's mouth as he began to struggle.

"Mmmmm!" He let out before trying to lick across her hand.

"Ew, stop that Choppy!"

"Hey Amande, are you coming or what?" Poire called with a groan before getting up. "That's it, I'm coming to you."

"N-No don't!" She called as she looked down at Chopper. 'I can't let her see him, he's mine!'

"You're acting weird Amande, and I'm gonna find out why!" She called as she rounded the corner only to find Amande standing there alone. "What is going on with you today?"

"Nothing, I...just been feeling under the weather, I think it might be a cold." She said quickly. "Just go back into the living room, ok?"

"No way, you're hiding something." She said as she approached her. "What are you hiding from me sis?"

"Nothing, absolutely-YEOW!" she jumped while dropping Chopper as she held her hand. "You bit me!"

"You stuffed me in a onesie and then an umbrella stand!"

"What the...is that a talking tanuki?" Said Poire as her eyes widened in shock.

"I'M A REINDEER!" he snapped while flailing his arms. "I have antlers! ANTLERS!"

"No way… he...he….is adorable! Dibs!" Poire said with a massive grin.

"You can't call dibs!" Amande cried with a frown as her sister rushed forward and grabbed him.

"But look at him!" She cried as she held him up. "He is so freaking adorable!"

"I am not adorable." Chopper pouted, making both sisters sigh.

"Where'd you find him? I've never seen a reindeer like this before around."

"I found him in my house, he's applying to become a citizen of Nut Island."

"What? No fair." She said with a frown. "I called dibs, I'm bringing him home!"

"What?!" Chopper cried in confusion.

"Forget it. I met him yesterday and have been letting him stay here. He's going to be living on this island."

"Don't I get a say in this?!"

"Yeah, let the cute reindeer pick."

"His name is Choppy." 'As far as you know.'

"Fine, Choppy, would you rather stay with me, the fun loving Poire who will take good care of you or boring old Amande?"

"I am far from boring." Glared the tall girl.

"Come on, you'll be nice and safe at my house."

"Until your sister tells mama and he ends up stabbed through with a pin in one of mama's collection books of strange and amazing creatures." Amande said as they both Chopper and Poire froze.

"What!?" Cried out the reindeer.

"You wouldn't!" She cried as she held Chopper tighter.

"Of course I wouldn't, why do you think I tried to hide him? But let's be honest, your sister loves to rat you out to Mama and you know it."

"You cold heartless monster!"

Amande narrowed her eyes while Chopper swore he could feel her haki at that remark. "I am NOT heartless, but I am making my point clear. Let him go and forget you saw him, or else."

"No, I won't forget him so you can hog him! I won't let any of that happen to him!"

"Then understand that I can keep him safe better than you can." She said with a frown as she looked at him. 'This isn't going well, maybe I should bargain with her?'

'Oh man, she looks ready to kill.' Thought Poire as she eyed the door.

"Poire…. I have a proposition."

"Wait, what?" She asked in confusion. 'She isn't attacking me? What is she doing?'

"I can see you like Choppy and that you aren't just going to forget him, so I have a solution, he stays here on Nut Island in my care, but you are allowed to visit him whenever you want, this keeps both of us happy, Mama never finds out and we avoid an unnecessary massacre and bloodshed."

"Hmm….alright, you got yourself a deal."

"Good… now can I have him back?" She asked as she held out her arms.

"...fine." She said with a huff as she handed Chopper back to her.

"Good, now what did you need to talk about?"

"It was about the bill and how you might need to raise taxes to pay for it."

"Bill? What bill?"

"The one from the bachelorette party last night that you skipped, let's just say things got out of hand and there was more fire than expected."

"Why should I pay for it? It wasn't mine in the first place."

"Well technically you were supposed to host it and it said so in the paperwork, but since you never showed up we took over and things got out of control so technically it's your fault we burned down three blocks."

Amande sighed with Chopper looking surprised.

"What kind of bachelorette party gets THAT much out of hand?"

"The kind that has Myuruku in charge since she bought the first round."

"That explains so much." She groaned into Chopper's fur. "Why does this keep happening to me Choppy?"

"I don't have the answers." He said awkwardly. "Can I please put some real clothes on now, I don't want to wear this thing anymore."

"Oh alright." She sighed as she stood up. "You can go now Poire if you want."

"Can I at least hug him one last time?"

"Fine, but no licking."

"I am not a dog!"

"Then why do you lick anything when you think it's too cute NOT to?"

"... shut up." She muttered as she took Chopper.

'I'm starting to feel a lot like a favorite toy and a pet here…' He thought with a sweatdrop.

(Later)

Chopper was busy helping Amanda work on supper, begrudgingly, while seeing her occasionally glance at him. 'This is ridiculous, she's been watching me like a hawk, I really need to leave!'

'Three or four more days and his friends will hopefully leave, by then the wedding will be done and they will either be killed, they fail or they'll go away, thinking Chopper died, either way I get to spend more time with him.' She thought with a smile and blush. 'It actually feels like we're….oh god I can't even finish!'

"Um, Amande, I think the meats done cooking."

"Alright, you get the salad ready."

"Ok." He said as he turned to the vegetables and sighed. 'I'm gonna have to switch to heavy point to actually cut these, these hooves aren't the best for tools.'

"If we do a good enough job I might make us some desert for later." She said as she moved the meat onto a platter before turning ot Chopper only to see him in his human form. She jumped and reached for her sword, but he kept focus on chopping the vegetables. "Who are you, how did you get in here, where is Choppy?"

"Amande it's me." He said as he turned to her in confusion before realizing what was going on. "Oh, I see the problem, you haven't seen me change before, did you?"

"Wait, you can change form?"

'That's a yes.' He thought with a sigh as he changed back into his human reindeer hybrid form. "My devil fruit allows me to change on will."

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me sooner?"

'Because I knew you'd be on guard if I tried escaping with one of them.' He thought with a sigh. 'And now that option is out the window, great, just great.' "It never came up."

"Well let me know if you can turn into any others so I don't get startled." 'That and so I can be on guard.' She thought as he sighed and changed back. 'This is quite interesting, he's not as tall as I am but he does reach the base of my neck.'

Chopper went back to the vegetables, but when he looked at Amande he had a brief recall of Poire calling her heartless and her sudden change in attitude. 'Is she really cold? All she's been since I've seen her is nice, kind and patient, is it just an act?'

'I hope he doesn't have any forms that are too fast for me to chase.'

"So Amanda, I have a question."

"What is it?" She asked as she moved the meat to the table.

"When your sister called you heartless, it seemed like it really hurt."

She froze before shrugging. "Sisters say mean stuff to each other all the time, what's your point?"

"It looked like it was more...personal." He said as she frowned. "You've acted nothing but kind, patient and hospitable since I met you, so why would she say something like that?"

"...Choppy, have you ever felt afraid of me?"

"Well, maybe once or twice, why?" He asked as he finished cutting the vegetables.

"Because growing up, I was known to be scary to a lot of people without meaning to." She said with a sigh. "Long neck, pale skin, also my way of fighting was the way to fight, I was seen as heartless and in a way, I was and am. I show my enemies no mercy, no one who goes against me or my family deserves my mercy."

He gulped while her chopping slowly stopped.

"So that's what I became. I decided to make anyone who saw me would be on their guard and not get any funny ideas, but even I let it slip from time to time." She said with a sigh. "It gave me a reputation as a woman to be feared, to avoid and not be messed with, it can hurt when no one wants to be with you, even some of your own family."

Chopper had a brief image of the reindeer who ostracized him pop up which made him feel a little bad for her. "I can understand how it feels, but there are people out there, people who will accept you, I know it since it happened to me."

"Easy for you to say, one look at you and any girl would swoon, but me? I'll be lucky if I can have a proper conversation with my own people without them getting fearful."

"Mine tried to kill me multiple times, after I got my devil fruit they tried again and forced me away from the herd, after that I tried to go to the humans, but they saw me as a monster and also tried to kill me, I can still feel the heat from the bullets entering my back." He revealed while looking down and touched his fur. "I'm not saying it's easy, but if you let it get to you, then you're letting them win and keep you from becoming something better."

"You might be right, I thought I was long past that point a long time ago, but I'm starting to think there is some hope."

"See? I know it's not gonna be easy and take time, but you gotta keep on pushing through." He said as she began to approach him. "Someone will eventually come along and be kind to you and help you like they did to me."

"I think that someone is already here." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him, making his eyes widen in shock. She picked him up near her face with him sweating bullets. "I really do think I found him Chopper~"

His eyes widened and found her rubbing her cheek against his own. "W-What? Do you mean me?!"

"Of course."

"B-But I'm Choppy!" He spoke up while getting a chill.

"Oh come now Chopper, we both know who you are, how many talking reindeers are there in the world?" She chuckled as she tightened her grip. "I knew who you were and wanted to pretend ignorant so you wouldn't panic."

"W-Why?" He asked nervously. 'She knows, she knew all along!'

"Because I didn't want you to leave." She said with a sigh. "I like you, and if I turned you in you were guaranteed to either die or get put in Mama's collection, so the only thing I could do was stall you until either your crew left or until the wedding was done."

"Eh?!" He said as he looked at her in shock.

"Plus if you kept up the act I could keep you here and even get you to become a citizen here, it was a win win situation." She smiled while hugging him against her chest. "But now that the truth is out, I won't have to lie to you."

"B-But I'm your enemy, I'm trying to save my friend from your family, why would you do all this to keep me here?" He said in confusion.

"Like I said, I like you Chopper, you're kind, sweet, funny and adorable, you're everything I could have wanted." She winked while he felt her breasts rub against his face while feeling embarrassed, mostly from the praising. "Now come on, dinner is ready, you'll need a good meal if you expect to sleep well tonight, we have a big day tomorrow. I'm having my government officials bring the paperwork to make you a citizen here so you can sign it."

'Oh no!'

(Later)

Amande scowled while slicing down some of the pirates working alongside Bege as the invited guests ran or got involved with trying to fight the Vinsmoke family. 'Damn it, why is this happening, it was supposed to be a quick execution, then I could go home and bring some cake home to Chopper!'

"Die Vinsmokes!"

"Die like the monsters you are, your technology is ours!"

She cut down any other pirates that came at her before spotting Brook and Chopper dealing with several chess pawn soldiers that tried surrounding them. "CHOPPER?! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving my friend!"

"No, he's supposed to die, and you are supposed to be home right now, how did you even get here?!"

"I used a rumble ball to break out!" He called while knocking some of the soldiers away while Brook sliced others away.

"Damn it, I knew I should have used those sea stone cuffs!" She swore as she rushed towards him. She saw more pirates get in her way, but they blocked her view and tried swarming her. "Get away from me damn it, I have more important things to do than kill you all!"

"You're gonna die today!" One cried before her sword sliced into him, knocking him and several others away with deep cuts in them.

"In your dreams." She said as she blew out a puff of smoke before looking up. "Oh Chopper, where are you?"

The spot where he was though was empty with soldiers around in pain or cut up, making her look around. 'Damn it, where did he go?! I need to get him back before Mama sees him or he gets himself killed!'

"Quick! We need to stop the strawhats! They're making a break for the shore!" Called one soldier to several others.

'Of course, they have Sanji back so they'll try to leave!' She narrowed her eyes before darting off to head through the woods as a shortcut.

"Hurry up, we need to get out of here!" Nami called as Brook raised the anchor on the Sunny.

"I'm rushing as fast as possible." Chopper called as he dragged Sanji while in his human form. "Come on, we have to go, and you let go of his leg!" He cried as he looked down at Pudding.

"No! You can't make me bastard!" She snapped with a scowl.

"You tried to kill him!"

"That was before, things changed!"

"Let her cling Chopper!"

"CHOPPER!"

He looked up and saw trees getting cut down and broke into a sweat. 'That can't be good, I need to get out of here now!'

"Hurry damn it!" Spoke Nami with Chopper dragging Sanji faster.

"I am, I am!" He cried as he jumped onto the Sunny right as Amande burst out of the treeline. "Go go go!"

"Chopper!" She cried as he froze and slowly turned to her.

"Um… hi Amande?" He chuckled nervously.

She narrowed her eyes and moved towards the ship with her sword drawn and a cold expression. "Were you planning on leaving?"

"Well, um… I kind of have too?" He said nervously as she narrowed her eyes. "I have to return to my crew!"

She let out a long puff of smoke while raising her sword up making him pale.

'Oh no, is she gonna try and cut the ship in half?!' He thought while seeing her hands seemingly shake slightly with her hat shadowing her face.

"Chopper…." She spoke before lowering her sword and dropped her cigarette before dropping to her knees. "Go."

"W-Wait...what?" He said in confusion.

"I said go, now leave, I knew no one cared about me, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up when I met you."

His eyes widened hearing that before he started to feel the ship move and looked at the girl before looking around when he had a sudden idea and spotted the mast and ran over.

"I was a fool, a complete fool." She muttered while close to tears.

"AMANDE!" He called, making her look up before her eyes widened.

Chopper was holding on to the mast with all limbs and had removed his hat and vest with a brief image of him doing that with her neck came into her head.

"W….What?"

"I won't forget you!" He called out while smiling. "I'm sorry this had to happen, but maybe we can meet again in the future again without all the trouble!" He called as she began to smile. "I'm sorry to leave you!"

"Chopper why are you naked?!" Nami cried as she jabbed at Pudding with her clima tact.

Amande wiped her tears away and stood up while cupping her hands around her mouth. "I'll hold you to that, my little Choppy!"

"Don't give up either! I won't forget you!"

"Put your pants on! And get off our ship!"

"Stop poking me you red headed wench!"

Amande watched the ship get farther while blushing and put her sword back in it's sheathe with her hat showing her face. 'I'll meet with you again Chopper, and maybe you'll consider living with me again for good.'


	131. Female Smoochbot and Sonic

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Smoochbot and Sonic

Series: Sonic X

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of his base, Eggman was sitting in his large chair, slouching more and more by the second.

"So... bored. Oh how I wish something, ANYTHING would happen!" He shouted while standing up, only to plop back down in his chair with a groan. "I can already feel myself growing older by the second. Pretty soon my mustache will be completely white."

"Dr. Eggman!" Bocoe and Decoe yelled in unison, scarring Eggman and causing him to launch upwards and onto the ground.

"What is it you imbeciles?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a very important... uh... thing!" He yelled at the two robots.

"We have to tell you something important!"

"It had better be or else you two will be used for spare parts to fix my coffee machine!"

Both of them shivered hearing that before Bocoe stepped forward.

"W-We found a chaos emerald."

"What!? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Y-You specifically told us not to disturb you." Decoe added, hiding behind Bocoe.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Prepare my ship! GO!" He kicked the two, knocking them down the elevator tube.

They groaned before it took them down as Eggman smirked.

"Now that's something to fix my mood. A chaos emerald under my control is just what I need to deal with that pest of a hedgehog."

"Of course you're gonna have to deal with him while trying to get it." Bokkun said, laying on top of Eggman's chair. "Otherwise he's gonna snatch it away like all the others as soon as he catches wind of it."

"Why you little!" Eggman lifted a fist, but suddenly lowered. "Wait a second, you're right. Every time I try to get a Chaos Emerald, Sonic ALWAYS finds and defeats me! Unless... he's dealing with something else. Heheheh! Ohohoho!" He manically laughed to the sky.

Bokkun blinked and saw Eggman get up and walk away. "You already have a plan?"

"Of course I do!" he smirked while pushing a button under a monitor before it showed said hedgehog running around the pool at the mansion with Amy chasing him.

"Wow... you're a major creep boss."

"Quiet you! I installed these cameras to keep a close eye on the blue pest and his friends. And after monitoring the footage for a few days, I've noticed one key factor." He walks up to the screen and points at Amy. "Sonic is almost always running away from this one. Do you know why?"

"Um...because he's shy?"

Eggman facepalms. "No... it's because he's scared. He hates all that mushy girl stuff and that pink hedgehog is the living embodiment of it. She constantly tries to kiss him and he constantly runs away from her. So..." He opened a capsule-like device, revealing a small, thin robot with huge glossy lips.

"Ahh!" cried Bokkun before ducking behind the chair. "Not him again!"

"Well good to see you too sourpuss." Smoochbot said, turning around with a huff.

"I'll modify this robot to be as fast as Sonic to give him a good chase! That way he'll be distracted long enough for me to steal the Chaos Emerald! Ahahaha!" laughed Eggman with Bokkun sweat dropping.

A couple minutes pass and Eggman finished his upgrades to the robot. He grave it a longer body, arms, and legs. He also installed a pair of Light Speed Shoes to the legs to give it its speed.

"Perfect! Now you three, get the finishing touches on it while I go and install the coordinates of the Chaos Emerald into my ship. And don't screw up!" Eggman shouted at the three robot minions before going down the elevator.

"Yes Dr. Eggman."

"So uh... what should we do?" Bocoe asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know, you three are the ones that are supposed to give me a makeover." Smoochbot said in a more feminine voice, crossing her arms.

"At least it's easier talking to her with that new voice." whispered Bokkun with a grimace.

"I heard that."

"Hmm... oh, I got it!" Decoe said, running off and coming back with a fashion magazine. "How about this?"

"How is reading that gonna help us?"

"No, we're not gonna read it! We're gonna make her a little more... enticing." Decoe said with a wink.

"Ooo, I like the sound of that."

"I don't think that's possible." muttered Bokkun.

"Well it's either this or have Dr Eggman turn us into automatic toilet brushes." Bocoe said, causing all three of them to shiver in disgust.

"Then let's get to it before he gets back."

Meanwhile, Sonic is running around town.

"Heh, today looks like it's gonna be a great day to run!" Sonic chuckled, making a steep turn to avoid crashing into a building. "Fresh air, bright sun, clear skies, I feel like I could run across the whole world and keep on going."

"Yoohoo!"

Sonic blinked and quickly skidded to a stop and turned his head around. "Huh? Did I hear something?"

"Hey there blue boy." The seductive feminine voice said from behind him.

As Sonic turned around, he saw a slim, feminine body in a tight, white bodysuit appeared before him. The face of this unknown seductress was blocked by a tree branch. His eyes widened while slowly grinning and turned all the way around. "Well hey there, didn't see you there."

"Well that's because you were just so... fast." She said, booping his nose.

"Heh, well speed IS my specialty." he smirked while posing.

"Well I do love my men fast. But a cool guy like you must already have a girlfriend."

"Well not really." he admitted scratching his nose. "I have a friend who's real happy with me sure, but I'm not really into her like that."

"And what way do you like me?" She asked, slowly sliding her hands down her figure.

"Heh, well where do I start?" he answered with a goofy smile. 'Damn, she's got more of a figure then Rouge.'

"How about from bottom to top?" She asked, turning a little to showing off her ass a bit.

"Oooh, well the top is something, but damn." he muttered while staring. 'Damn, this day is turning out even better than I thought.'

"You still haven't answered my question yet..." She holds his hands and gently places his on her ass, stroking his cheek afterwards.

He grinned and gave it a squeeze while trying not to drool. "This is an ass that won't quit Ican tell you that."

"Then tell me blue boy... what do you want to do?" She whispered to him.

Sonic sees her pull out some lipstick and it disappearing behind the branch. He heard a big pop as he assumed she smacked her lips together. "Well spending a little time together with just the two of us wouldn't sound too bad."

"Mmm, that sounds perfect. Tell me, have you ever been kissed before?"

"Well, someone HAS tried to, but they never made contact."

"Wanna change that?" She asked, holding his face.

"Oh big time."

"Well then, pucker up blue boy." She puckered her lips and Sonic saw a little bit of pink lipsticked lips coming out from the branch.

"Don't mind if I do." As Sonic puckered up and moved in as well, he stopped once he saw that her head was actually Smoochbot's, large lips and all. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head before jumping back making the robot open her eyes since she had them closed.

"Oh come on blue boy, we were just getting to the good part!" She chuckled as she posed for him with a wink and a pucker of her lips.

"You again?! No thanks!" he spoke backing up before turning and zipped away.

"Ooo, playing hard to get are we?" She said before her shoes started glowing. In an instant, she zipped after him at the same speed. "Alright, I'll play!"

The two ran super fast all around the city, avoiding cars, running up buildings, and other obstacles. Sonic was hoping that one of those would've slowed her down, but she managed to perfectly avoid everything.

"Come on blue boy, one kiss and all of this can stop!" She shouted at him while puckering her large lips.

"No way! Go kiss a hippo!"

"Ooo, such a dirty mouth! I can clean it for you!" She stuck out her large tongue and swirled it all around, saliva going everywhere.

Sonic grimaced and started to run through an alley and went through numerous sharp turns. He suddenly came to a dead end. He turned around to run the back, but stopped in horror as Smoochbot ran towards him.

"Kissy kissy!" She shouted, puckering her large lips and diving towards him.

"Yuck!" he quickly ducked down as she went flying over him and got her lips stuck right to the wall.

After a few seconds, she managed to pull her lips off the wall. "Mmmwah! Okay, that's enough practice. Time for the real-huh?!" As she turned around, she noticed Sonic was gone. "Hey no headstart!"

Sonic ran around the city until he came across the mall. "Heh, there should be some good hiding places in there!" he smirked as he ran inside. He moved over near the gentlemen's wear and zipped in while hiding behind a coat rack. "Phew, safe at last..." He sighed in relief, relaxing a little.

"Ooo, such a dark hiding place. So... romantic..." Smoochbot whispered in his ear before making kissing noises at him.

"AHHH!" he screamed jumping out from behind the coats and zipped right out and making one customer trip and land in a pile of them.

"Hey!" The man yelled before Smoochbot jumped off his head.

"Don't worry blue boy, we'll come back here to pick out your suit!"

Sonic suddenly had a cartoony thought bubble appear above his head.

(Fantasy)

"And do you Sonic take Smoochbot to be your wife?" Chris asked, wearing a priest outfit and holding a bible.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you hedgehog and robot wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Sonic slowly lifts Smoochbot's veil.

"Oh Sonic... Mmmm..." She puckered her lips and leaned in with closed eyes.

He did the same thing before Sonic screamed and waved his hands up to ruin the cloud.

"That's a nightmare! It actually seems worse than the one with Amy." He grumbled before making a beeline for the cafeteria.

"Chili dogs! Fresh hot chili dogs!" A fat man yelled behind one of the food booths.

"Oooh, I could use one actually."

"Coming up Sonic!" He grabs a cooked hot dog, puts it in a bun, and tops it off with some chili. "One chili dog, no charge."

"Thanks." As he was about to take a bite, he opened his eyes only to see Smoochbot had her long mouth in the bun instead, her lips right in front of his.

"Kissy kissy!"

"WAH!" He dashed away before she had a chance to kiss him, running into the movie theater. "Phew! Safe and sound. Wonder what movie they're playing?" He looked up, seeing that it was just some generic romantic comedy. "She'll never find me in a dimly lit theater."

"Oh Jeremy! You know what my father would think if he knew you were here!" The terrible actress in the movie shouted to her lover.

"I don't care what he says, I came here for you and you alone babe!"

"Oh Jeremy!" She ran into his arms.

"Oh Samantha!"

The two lovingly looked into each other's eyes before making out.

Sonic rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "That's the most cheesy thing I've ever seen."

"I don't know, I've always been a fan of forbidden love." A female voice said next to him.

Sonic's eyes widened before slowly turning his head to the left.

"It adds a bit more fun in the relationship, don't you think?" Smoochbot asked, puckering up and slowly moving forwards.

"Nope!" he spoke before jumping up and zipped out of the theater as fast as he could. "I gotta get a disguise on!" He suddenly saw a costume store around the corner. "Perfect!" He quickly rushed inside. He moved around the clothes racks while trying to find one that would fit his situation.

"Clown? No. Hockey player? No. Cowboy? Cool, but no. Oh!" He stopped, coming across a hat and full body trench coat. "A classic, this one never fails."

After paying for it, Sonic quickly put the disguise on and exited the store. He looked around, not seeing any sign of Smoochbot. He grinned and walked over to a bench with his hands in his pockets before taking a spot on it. 'So far so good.'

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" The lady reading a newspaper next to him asked.

"Sorry, don't have a watch on me."

"Aw, that's too bad... cause I know it's always..." She tears the newspaper in half, revealing she was Smoochbot. "KISS O'CLOCK!"

Sonic went wide eyed and saw her lunge at him before putting his shoes on her shoulders to hold her back as the lips were inches from his face.

"Come on blue boy! Don't you want to get a taste of this baby?" She opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, wiggling it only an inch away from his face and mouth.

"Pass!" he managed to kick her back before back flipping off the bench and went running in the opposite direction. 'How does she keep finding me?!'

"Love finds away!" She shouted to him as she chased after him while not seeing him duck behind a bush. "Where are you blue boy?! I got my lips warmed up!" She yelled, her voice getting quieter as she disappeared.

'If she gets them on me, there's no way I'm getting away.' He suddenly saw two large, red boots walk in front the bush he was hiding in.

"Oh man, this new dress is gonna make Sonic love me!" An all too familiar female voice said. It was Amy.

Sonic let out a low sigh of relief and wiped at his forehead.

"Maybe I should go get some new underwear too, a girl can never be new careful." She suddenly got pulled into the bush by Sonic. "Whoa! Hey! Get your filthy hands off me you pervert!" She yelled while kicking and punching him, not realizing it was Sonic.

"Amy it's me!"

"Sonic?! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?!" She cried, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, but listen, you need to keep your voice down."

"Why? Does Eggman have another robot goon going after you?"

"Something like that."

"Hmm... okay, I'll help you..."

"Oh thank yo-"

"On ONE condition!" Amy interrupted him, raising a finger to his mouth.

'Figures.' he thought with a sigh. "What is it?"

"Once we get to my place, you've gotta give me... a kiss." She said with a wink.

'Called it!'

"Soooo... what do you say?" She asked, leaning against him.

'Let's see here, a love crazed maniac that chases me around... or the robot? Ugh, guess I've got no choice...' He sighed again. "Okay..."

"Alright!" She shouted cheerfully before grabbing Sonic and dragging him to her place.

After a few minutes, the two arrived at Amy's apartment.

"You go ahead and make yourself comfy on the couch while I go get us something to drink."

Sonic plopped on the couch, stretching and getting comfy. 'This is so much better. Heh, never thought I'd like not running.' He chuckled to himself.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy called him, wearing her new dress. It was a much fluffier and softer looking red dress with a much shorter shirt. He can see a bit of her panties. "What do you think? I got it before running into you."

"U-Uh..." His eyes widened, staring at her. 'I-I gotta admit, she does look good.'

"Hehe, I'll take your silence as a yes!" A loud whistling noise came from the kitchen along with a stream of steam. "Ooo, cocoa's done!" She rushed into the kitchen to finish preparing it.

'Wow, who knew a change in wardrobe could suddenly make Amy feel different.'

"I hope you like your cocoa with marshmallows!" She cheered as she walked to the coffee table in front of the couch, placing the tray with two mugs of cocoa and a small dish of mini marshmallows down on it.

"Thanks Amy."

"No problem Sonic." She giggled before taking a sip of her cocoa.

'Man, once you get passed the whole obsessing over and chasing after me thing... she's...' Before he could finish that thought, she placed her mug down on the tray.

"Ah! That was tasty! Huh?" She looked at Sonic, tilting her head in confusion. "You haven't even touched your cocoa."

"Oh! My bad, guess I got my mind on other stuff."

"It's okay." She giggled, getting up and walking to her room. "Once you finish, come see me in my room. Then you can... repay me." She gave him a seductively cute wink before entering her room and closing the door.

Sonic gulped and took a sip of his cocoa with an inward groan. 'Focus Sonic, you're just paying her back, that's all.'

After a minute, he finished his cocoa and made his to her bedroom. Once he entered, the entire room was completely dark. All he could see was a slick, feminine body on the bed.

"You ready to pay me back?" Amy asked, though her voice sounded a little metallic.

Sonic was too distracted by her body to notice it however. 'W-Whoa... is this what her body looked like the whole time?' He thought, blushing more.

"Hehe, like what you see?" she asked stretching her leg out which looked more slimmer than he expected.

"U-Uh..." he stuttered, a lost for words.

"Come on, you know you wanna..." She said, turning her body a little so he can see the outline of her hips.

He gulped and tugged at his collar, if he had one, and moved over closer while shutting the door behind him. "I-If you say so."

"Aw, don't be shy Sonic. Come on, lay with me." She patted the part of the bed next to her.

"Well, if you say so, who am I to say no?" As he sat on the bed next to her, she quickly turns and pushed him down on the bed, laying on top of him.

"Tell me Sonic... is kissing me the only thing you want to do to me right now?" She whispered in his ear.

"Uh...well..." He felt her bare leg rub against his, her inner thigh rubbing against his hip.

"Come on Sonic, you know you wanna. Mmmm..."

Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was leaning in with puckered lips. 'Holy shit, is this really gonna happen? And with Amy of all people?'

Before he could make a move, she pressed her lips against his, making a squish sound. Though her lips feel bigger than he thought, the warmth coming from them was... satisfying.

"Mmmm..." She softly moaned while stroking his face.

'Woah! I knew Amy wanted to make out, but I didn't think they'd actually feel this nice.'

She started rubbing her waist against his as she gently suckled his lips. Before he knew it, Sonic felt his dick getting erect and poking her. 'Ooo, is that for me?' She asked in her mind, not wanting to separate their lips. 'Well I'm gonna make sure it's nice and ready for me.' She moved her hands down to hold dick and pull her panties down. She slowly stroked his dick while gently rubbing her pussy against his tip.

'W-Whoa! T-This feels... awesome!' Sonic thought while wrapping his arms around her back.

Before he knew it, they both slowly opens their mouths and slid their tongues in. They gently swirled and licked each other's tongues, mostly in Sonic's mouth.

'Wow, her tongues bigger too.' he thought with a groan feeling the folds rub against his dick which felt cooler than he expected.

She slowly took her hands off his dick, now that it was fully erect, and slowly slid it into her pussy, moaning loudly as she did.

Sonic jumped with wide eyes since it felt like he was going inside a freezer.

She held him down until he was fully inside her. After a few seconds, it heated up and Sonic managed to get used to it. He slowly started thrusting.

'W-What the hell was that? Why was she so cold? Well, whatever happened... i-it feels MUCH better now.' He moaned a little louder than before, getting a lot more pleasure than he did from her handjob.

'Mmm, now that's the spirit.'

He slowly slid his hands down to her ass, gently stroking her cheeks. Their tongues wrapped around each other, Sonic sucking on her large tongue. She started bouncing as well, going a little faster than him.

'Oh yeah, you feel so good Sonic!' She moaned louder, enjoying every movement they both made.

'Damn, Amy's getting hotter and hotter.' he thought while giving her ass a slap while moving upwards at the same time.

Her walls began to get tighter by the second, making Sonic thrust harder and faster. She was now thrashing her large tongue in his mouth, licking every part of it while also building up more saliva by the second. 'Oh yeah! Come on Sonic, give it to me!' She moaned even louder as her thrusts became more powerful.

'She's really eager for it!' Sonic was reaching his limit, his dick throbbing, on the verge of cumming.

'Do it!' She shouted in her mind as she slammed her pussy on his dick, sliding it all the way in.

He grunted and held her ass down and felt his sperm start gushing up inside.

She moaned the loudest she's ever had, feeling his sperm enter her and fill her up. She held him tightly, kissing him as hard as she could.

Sonic groaned while feeling like his whole lips were going right into the lips.

Suddenly the closet door burst open, someone falling out and hitting the light switch, turning on the lights. It was Amy! She was tied up, a sock shoved in her mouth. Sonic noticed the noise and looked at her.

'W-Wait, if that's Amy, then who's-' His eyes widened as much as they could as he saw Smoochbot on top of him.

Her lipstick smeared all over his mouth, along being covered with saliva. Her grip didn't loosen as she continued to French him as hard as she could, her tongue going down his throat and thrashing about.

'HOLY SHIT!' He flailed his arms around, kicking his feet as hard as he could to escape, but she did the same which negated his. His muffled screams of terror echoed through the room, Amy trying her best to get out, but to no avail.

'Oh yeah blue boy! We're going to be soooo happy together!' She thought, moaning loudly as she continued to sloppily make out with him.

As this happened, several terrifying thoughts of what this all means flooded through Sonic's mind.

(Fantasy)

"Sonic, you may kiss the bride." Chris said with a bow.

"Oh Sonic!" Smoochbot yelled as she dipped him down, sloppily kissing him.

All of Sonic's friends in the seats watching this either crying, cheering, or laughing.

"I'm so glad Mr Sonic found love." Cream said to her Chao.

"Chao chao."

"Ugh, that boy doesn't know what he's missing. You can get a lot more 'treasure' when you're single." Rouge scoffed, turning her head away from the married couple.

"Sounds like someone wishes it was her." remarked Shadow with his arms crossed.

"Oh shut up edgehog!" She walks off.

"W-Well... I can say I never... expected her..." Tails said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I love weddings." smiled Vanilla.

"Bahahaha!" Knuckles laughed hysterically, barely being able to stay in his seat. "G-Good job Sonic! Way to find them!"

"NO WAY! I DON'T ACCEPT THIS! SONIC'S SUPPOSE TO MARRY ME!" Amy shouted, being held back by some of Eggman's large guard robots.

"Someone bring a taser!"

One of the robots' hand opens and creates a taser and uses it on Amy, causing her to faint.

Smoochbot thrashed her tongue in Sonic's throat as cried, entering another fantasy.

(Second Fantasy)

Sonic had bags under his eyes, looking extremely tired as over forty half-robot and half-hedgehog children ran around him screaming daddy.

"Honey, I'm home!" Smoochbot cheered as she walked into their house.

"Hey." he greeted exhausted.

"Aw, is my blue boy tired?" She asked, petting his spikes.

"Yes."

"Aw, come here baby!" She smooshed his cheeks and planted her lips on him, giving him a sweet, but sloppy kiss.

He got his face all wet with the kids making more noise.

(Final Fantasy)

Sonic slowly closed his eyes as he died of old age, thinking of one thing as he drifts away. 'Finally... I'm rid of her...' He suddenly opened his eyes as he felt like his younger self. He looked around, seeing he was in Eggman's lab and saw several tubes of... himself?!

"Oh Sonic! Eggman used the cloning technology used for Shadow to bring you back! Now we can be together forever!" Smoochbot cheer, hugging him tightly.

"Heheh, you're welcome hedgehog." And old Eggman cackled in his futuristic wheelchair.

"You know what this means?" She asked him, not letting him go.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. We can kiss, have sex, and make more babies until the world ends!" She pinned him down and licked her lips before leaning in with her mouth wide open.

"NOOOOOO!"

(Reality)

Sonic just laid there, trapped in thought at the horrible, terrifying future he may end up having. Smoochbot continued to bounce and make out with him while Amy just struggled and watched the two.

'This is the start of something beautiful...' Smoochbot thought.

(Later)

"Hey Chris, do you know where Sonic's been?" asked Tails.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Maybe he's racing Mr Speed again?" Cream suggested.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese agreed with a nod.

"I don't know, it's not like him to miss chili dog Fridays." Knuckles stated, scratching his head.

That's when the door opened and they turned before seeing Sonic stagger in, looking disheveled, with kiss marks all over his body and looking exhausted.

"W-What happened... t-to you?" Knuckles asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't wanna talk about it, I'm going to bed."

"But it's chili dog Friday?" Tails tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm too tired to eat."

"Um, o-okay? Goodnight..." Chris said, weakly waving to Sonic as he headed up stairs.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I think Amy finally caught him." Knuckles chuckled.

"Yikes."

Meanwhile upstairs, Sonic is laying in bed, groaning in sorrow and annoyance. He lifted up a card which had a picture of him and Smoochbot kissing with text on the bottom saying "WEDDING DAY COMING SOON!" And there's a kiss mark on the back of the card with "See you there~ 3" written next to it.

'If I ever find Eggman, I'm gonna do stuff that would make Shadow turn green. Just glad I got free. Can't believe I fucked a robot, and one that actually felt good. Good thing no one's gonna know.'

As he fell asleep, a blimp flew across his window showing the same advertisement for their wedding.


	132. PredaQueen and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 7

PredaQueen and Jack

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth, somewhere in the desert-

"So far nothing on this side Ratchet." spoke Arcee into the commlink while pushing some rubble aside. "Unless you count rocks."

" _Just keep looking._ " He said from the commlink.

"Still, those things were destroyed in that explosion. I doubt there's anything left."

" _Optimus wants us to be completely sure. One of them is hard enough to handle, but if any more survived we'd be looking at a huge shift in this war. I still can't believe you insisted Jack come with too._ "

"He insisted." She said while Jack was looking under some rocks, only to find nothing but tiny mice and grasshoppers. "Plus I think this would help with his strength."

" _Like the time you tried to give him a cybertronian weight, the one over a thousand tons._ "

"That was...a spasm in my logic circuits." Arcee blushed. "I thought humans could lift things ten times their size."

" _Those are ants._ " Ratchet deadpanned. " _Not humans._ "

"Well excuse me for not taking classes on the major difference. Point is, we haven't found any remains yet, but we'll keep looking."

" _Just don't leave anything unscaved. One Predacon fossil or part is potentially a game changer._ " He said before cutting the link.

Jack looked under a rock and sighed. "Nothing here either Arcee."

"Don't worry, we'll find something." She said with a smile.

"Just one question. Are all Predacons like dragons?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there when the lab blew up, but if they're anything like the first one, I'd rather not find out."

As they kept on looking for the entrance, they started to notice some metal on the ground, similar to the lab's walls.

That was when both saw the Deception symbol and the now blown up door to the lab as they removed the last boulder from the ground.

"Looks like we found some remains."

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "But maybe we could check inside?"

"You read my mind."

(In the ruined cavern)

The two moved around slowly and carefully with Arcee lighting the way.

"Boy." Jack muttered. "This is like a horror movie."

"Trust me, the only thing we have to worry about is the dark." joked Arcee before they entered into a larger cavern where they saw numerous broken and shattered tanks, and the remains of what was in them. "Looks like we found them."

"Yeah." He nodded while noticing the decaying or rusting bodies of the clones, along with several fossils in protective glass containers in some parts of the area. "And I have to say, this is creepy."

"That it is." Arcee said while looking around. "But at least the clones are completely destroyed. However, the fossils might cause problems in the future."

"So what should we do? Smash them? Take them back to base?"

"I need to radio base for possible obtainment of the fossils, the rest we blow up." She said while commlinking base.

Jack looked around before just checking the place out, but with extreme caution as it might be either booby trapped. He walked past the tall glass tanks and shivered. 'I think these things would make Megatron look like a fly.'

As he looked, he noticed some of them either had two heads, six tails, feather like wings, had raptor like bodies, or just looked like giant bugs, which was really off putting.

'Man these guys are ugly.' He thought with a gulp whole walking towards a fossil of a curved saber like tooth that was lying on a surgeon's table with strange equipment on it. 'Sometimes not getting a chance to fight on the frontlines has it's ups.'

But what he didn't know was that a tank with a now rusted clone was leaking energon onto the ground that Jack was stepping on as he moved closer to the fossil and examined it.

"Kinda light for a fossilized piece of metal." He said to himself.

"Just watch yourself Jack." spoke Arcee not looking over while trying to get the console to start up. 'Primus damn it!'

"Ok." He said before slipping on the energon and caused him to falł on the ground, with the energon going all over his back and front, as the fossil went up into the air. "Ow-"

SQUISH!

He slowly looked down and saw the tip of the fossil piercing his right chest as blood dripped from it before screaming bloody murder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Arcee whirled around with her optics widened in horror. "JACK!"

"AHHHHH!" He screamed while the fossil looked very deep and was possibly hitting his lung or rib cage.

"By the Allspark!"

" _Finally, that communication circuit was on the-_ "

"GET A SPACE BRIDGE OPEN! JACK'S BEEN HEAVILY INJURED!"

" _W-Alright! I'm working on it!_ "

Jack kept on screaming in pain while not knowing that the energon was seeping into the cut and into the bloodstream.

(Later)

-Autobot HQ-

"By the Allspark this is bad, very bad!" spoke Ratchet with Jack hooked up to some machines while spasming as his vitals jumped around. "This is worst than I thought, I knew he shouldn't have gone with!"

"What is?!" Arcee yelled as Miko was starting to worry.

"That fossil punctured his lung and is bleeding internally." he replied with Raf looking close to tears seeing his best friend like this. "Not to mention the energon that seeped into him is rejecting the energon from us."

"What do you mean rejecting?" Miko asked while looking ready to pass out from shock. "Can't your energon fix him?"

"No, this kind that Shockwave used to try and bring them back seems to be keeping it from repelling it from Jack's system." he replied before Agent Fowler and June came in with Fowler's car and rushed out.

"Jack! Oh my god!" June cried out while running over to her son. "My boy!"

"Prime, what happened?" asked Fowler with a frown.

"I fear an accident occured when Jack and Arcee were looking over the remains of Shockwave's lab. As such, he has been wounded greatly."

Ratchet looked at the vitals while noticing something was going on with the energon. "What in Primus?"

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Bulkhead as June tried rubbing Jack's head to calm him down as he cried out in pain.

"The scanner seems to be showing a reaction between the energon and….." he looked at the screen carefully as Jack started to scream louder. "Slag."

Bumblebee looked very confused now.

"What's slag?" Arcee asked.

"Somehow the fossil's resigural CNA is...no it can't be possible."

"What? What's happening to Jack?!" asked June looking close to tears before Jack screamed out one last time before his eyes widened and they began to glow yellow.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"His DNA is fusing with the CNA of the most deadly cybertronian life." he spoke before moving over. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, help me restrain him."

"Jack listen, it's mom, it's gonna be alright." spoke June while Jack spasmed before his body started to gain lines going up from the wound that glowed yellow before some spots of skin started to turn grey with his fingers gaining sharp claws that dug into the table.

"June step back." spoke Agent Fowler before she got shoved away by Jack who sat up and grabbed himself.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He kept on screaming as his hair started to turn metallic and became long sharp horns and his skin became pointed and covered in web like barbs. "AAAAA **AAAAAAHHH!** "

Everyone stared in horror as Jack's body not only shifted, but he began to grow as well while glowing yellow with his voice turning more deep and primal before getting off the table on his hands and knees with Miko seeing something rip through the back of his pants.

That being a massive tail with sharp spines similar to a chainsaw as it began to grow bigger as large bone like wings with no membrane or scales on it popped from the back along with two golden draconian like heads from his shoulders that began biting at the air and snarled with their soulless eyes.

"Oh slag." muttered Smokescreen before Jack let out one last scream before his body began to get covered in hard metal with his limbs getting armor and growing before his head slowly wound up covered by two slabs of metal before the two heads roared out and slowly stopped glowing with the tail slamming down on the ground.

It growled and snarled while a Predacon symbol appeared on his chest as the heads began spewing both fire and ice from its jaws.

Everyone quickly rolled or moved with June now crying.

"Oh god, Jack!"

The heads turned towards her and let out a growl before taking a step towards her with Agent Fowler moving in front of her.

"June, step back." he ordered before looking at the dragon. "Jack? Is that you in there?"

It growled before one head said. " **FrostFlame!** "

" **Is!** "

" **KING! ROAR!** " Both roared before getting ready to blast the human with ice and flames.

"NO!" cried out Arcee before running over and tackled the Predacon down on its side while trying to hold the necks down as they roared and snarled. "Jack stop!"

"Everyone restrain him!" called Optimus as the other Autobots rushed over to hold parts of him down. "Jack, you must control yourself."

FrostFlame roared before spinning around and used his tail to send them flying before sending a blast of flames at the wall, melting the rock into magma, and charged out of the room like a mad beast. " **RRRROOOAARRR!** "

"Jack wait!" called Miko with Raf biting his lip.

"Jack….he's a….Predacon."

(Later)

FrostFlame roared while blasting the area with flames and ice as it's tail began to break various cactus and rock formations. The only thing on his mind was going nuts and smashing anything he could, all the while not noticing a certain ship several miles away that was nearing his energon signature on their own scanner.

The ship's scanners kept on beeping while Shockwave took notice along with Starscream.

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

"Hmm, how strange." remarked Shockwave looking at the signal.

"What? What is it?"

"According to this, the ship is picking up the presence of a Predacon due to the odd signature of energon, but the only one is Predaking on this ship."

"Seems to me the scanner is on the fritz." Starscream waved off.

And cue a blast of flames appearing in the distance along with a pillar of ice.

"I believe that is incorrect." remarked Shockwave just as Megatron and Soundwave walked into the bridge.

"Shockwave, status report." Megatron ordered.

"Lord Megatron, our scanner has picked up an energon signature that is similar to the Predaking's."

"What?" replied the leader before walking over to look at it. "Hmmm, how interesting."

"But that's not possible my lord, I mean all the other Predacons were wiped out." spoke Starscream.

"Perhaps one survived." Megatron smirked while Shockwave was calculating the possibilities of another Predacon being activated during the collapse of his former lab.

Which was really slim.

"Shockwave, Starscream, both of you are going to go down and capture it. Especially since you managed to do such a good job when it comes to taming beasts." he remarked glancing at Starscream who flinched.

"M-My lord, I accept your humble praise, but perhaps Soundwave should go instead. All he does is stay on the ship after all."

"And keep the communication channels in check." Megatron spoke before pointing his arm cannon at the Seeker. "Now I suggest you go, or do you want a plasma blast to the spark?"

He paled. "N-No your lordship."

"Then go, and both of you make sure Predaking does not see or know of this. He is meant to believe he is the only one of his kind."

"Yes lord Megatron."

Megatron saw Starscream walk off along with Shockwave while watching the flames and ice pillars in the distance. "Such power, almost akin to my own. You have outdone yourself Shockwave."

Said Deception stopped for a second before continuing his stride.

(Later)

Knock Out was grumbling to himself while currently mixing energon together and making sure no one was coming in. "I use to be the one who could go around and conduct experiments, but now I've become a lap dog to that arrogant scientist. Well when I'm done with this new form of the synth en, I'll be the one telling him what to do."

However what he didn't know was that someone was currently listening to him from outside the ship. That being the most terrifying monster on earth, Predaking, and this cybertronian lifeform was using its sensitive hearing to listen in on its 'comrades'.

"Just need to add a hint of platinum and…." he said before the energon turned black. "Slag! Not again!"

'What could he be up to?'

"Now I need to make a new batch!" Knock Out cursed. "Really it should be me that hunted this so called 'surviving Predacon', not that sparkplug licking Shockwave!"

'Wait what?' he thought in surprise. 'Surviving Predacon? Is he talking about me?'

Knock Out sighed. "Still, the ice pillars are a bit exaggerated. What Predacon breaths ice?"

'Ice? This one speaks insanity.' Predaking thought while hearing something roaring in the distance. He perked up and his optics widened. "It can't be, my brethren were killed."

"Maybe I should go and take a sample from our little guest." remarked Knock Out with a smirk. "Surely a spider like her can spare a little energon if it comes to actual results."

As the Decepticon walked away the Predacon flew off towards the source of the sound.

(Elsewhere)

FrostFlame roared while looking very energetic still, but decided to try and eat the local wildlife, and failed as his stomach didn't agree with the organic material and kept on coughing them up, bones and all. His tail slammed on the ground before hearing something and looked to see Starscream and Shockwave coming towards him in vehicle form before transforming making the heads growl.

"So this is the Predacon." Starscream said while looking at the cybertronian, who was about two times as big as Predaking. "Looks almost...terrifying."

"As with all lifeforms with the occupation of alpha predator." spoke Shockwave while looking at the heads and moved closer. "Greetings, I am Shockwave, can you speak?"

" **Grrrrrrr.** " One head growled.

" **Yes.** " The other one said.

" **And FrostFlame is starving.** " Both said while eyeing the two with hunger and drooling ice and oil from its jaws.

"Hmm, how curious." he replied with Starscream backing up a little. "A Predacon shouldn't feel the need for hunger, but you must be one of the survivors from my lab."

FrostFlame growled while slowly rising up. " **No lab. Only trap. You are like metal men, and FrostFlame will eat you all!** "

And cue a blast of ice from the left head that hit Starscream's left wing.

"Gah!" he cried out falling back with the wing getting frozen before Shockwave held his blaster arm up.

"We are not your enemies, but if you choose to resist than force will be used."

FrostFlame growled before slamming the tail on the ground and caused a tremor to occur.

"Perhaps we should call in reinforcements." spoke Starscream.

The Predacon growled before smelling something coming towards him and turned. " **ROAR!** "

"He senses something."

And cue Predaking flying towards the cybertronian life forms and landed on the ground.

" **ROAR!** " One head growled.

" **Trespasser!** "

" **Devour!** " Both heads growled.

Predaking narrowed his eyes before transforming and walked over to him without showing fear.

"Predaking, what are you doing off the ship?"

"I happened to hear the bellowing of a brother." He said while FrostFlame growled at him. "But from the smell, his body seems….tainted."

" **Get off FrostFlame's territory!** " Both heads roared in rage.

"I say we let him take care of this." whispered Starscream.

"We cannot. Lord Megatron has issued orders." spoke Shockwave while Predaking narrowed his optics.

"You are different than me. I cannot speak in my beast form, and yet you can so easily. Where did you come from?"

" **FrostFlame.** "

" **Will eat you.** "

" **If you stay here!** " Both heads growled. " **Leave or be like metal men!** "

"I don't like the sound of that." Whispered Starscream nervously while seeing the bones near his feet.

"Are you challenging me?" glared the Predaking. "If so, I will fight you and show you that I am king."

" **Then.** "

" **It is.** "

" **TIME TO DIE!** " Both heads roared before sending flames and ice at the Predacon.

Shockwave 'blinked' once while confused at the term, which was organic in nature not cybertronian.

Predaking rolled out of the way and ran over to the heads while letting out a battle cry and jumped, tackling and knocking them down before slashing across their body.

FrostFlame roared before using the tail to get up quickly before bodyslaming the dragon and began trying to bite his face off. " **ROAR!** "

Predaking groaned at the pressure before punching at the side of the head while digging his claws at the base of his neck.

" **ROAR!** " Both heads cried out before clawing at the sides of the smaller Predacon, only to get slashed across the other head, dripping yellow energon in the process. " **YOU PAY FOR THAT!** "

"No, you will!" he gripped the sides and started to push upwards with all his strength, making FrostFlame rise up and roar while forced to stand on his back legs with the heads trying to bite on his shoulders.

FrostFlame roared before sending a torrent of ice at Predaking's torso.

Said king pushed FrostFlame on his back before avoiding the flames, transformed, and let out a roar before blasting the Predacon with his own flames.

Starscream blinked before looking at Shockwave. "What are you waiting for? Blast them!"

"Illogical, lord Megatron needs them active."

"He also wanted Predaking NOT to know about this you fool."

"That is logical." He said while aiming the blaster at the Predacons. "Which is why I set my systems to neurological paralysis."

"Then just shoot them!"

" **ROAR!** "

BAM!

Both Predacons got covered in purple energy while their bodies were frozen in place.

"See? Simple."

(Later on)

"There they are your lordship." Starscream bowed to the leader of all Deceptions. "The Predacons as per your orders."

Megatron walked over before glaring at the flyer. "Starscream, what did I tell you NOT to do?"

He flinched. "Um...to be perfectly honest it sorta flew into the fray."

"No excuses!" he snapped before seeing Knock Out enter the room with a smile.

"Lord Megatron, I have-oh, I didn't know you had company."

"Knock Out, what in the Allsparks name have you been doing?"

"I just got done completing the latest and GREATEST concoction of energon." he smirked while glancing at Shockwave. "A special kind that's guaranteed to sustain us, our weapons, and ship, for eons to come."

That was when the Decepticon noticed the Predacons.

"Oh dear, what happened to those two?"

"Neurological paralysis." Spoke Shockwave. "These specimens are too volatile to be released from their temporary stasis."

Starscream looked at FrostFlame while it's eyes seemed to be glaring at him.

"Knock Out, a demonstration will be required to truly see if this is actually going to work and NOT be a complete failure."

"Yes lord Megatron, but which one shall I use for the test?"

"Considering our dear 'king' knows about another Predacon, we can't take the chance of letting him leave. Go ahead and test it on him first, if it's a failure then it may save us the time and render him offline, for good."

Knock Out bowed while Predaking glared at the cybertronian. "As you command." he moved over toward them with a smile. "Bottoms up your highness."

Both glared at him in rage.

(Much later)

"How long does it take?" frowned Starscream pacing. "It's been half an hour, and your precious energon has yet to do anything."

"Progress never stops for any obstacle." He said while tapping his foot. "Just give it a few more kliks."

"If it hasn't worked now, it won't work then." glared Megatron. "Your little energon project is a failure!"

"But lord Megatron, it will work I assure you." He said before Predaking's body started to spasm. "See? It's begun."

The Deceptions watched as Predaking started to change, but not like expected.

For this change started to slim down the body to a feminine model with a large ass and H cup breasts, the face became smooth and well defined as the arms slimed along with the legs giving them almost human like fingers and claw like high heels, with the wings still large along with the tail, and the horns growing into a slimmer crown like design.

"Uh…."

"This change is not what I had expected." spoke Shockwave before they saw the fembot start twitching. "It would seem the effect is also allowing her movement sooner than expected."

"Wait." Starscream said while looking at Knock Out. "Was this your plan?! Turning the entire Deception legion into fembots?!"

"Of course not! This was completely untested, so how was I supposed to know it would do THAT?!"

Preda….queen or something like that glared at them while slowly moving her clawed nails at the energy, slowly pushing the energy field up with most of her strength.

"Knock Out." Growled Megatron. "What was in that energon?"

"Well a bit of platinum, a hint of silver, radion and….." he sweated nervously at this.

"And?"

"He he, I might have forgotten to sterilize the energon extractor from my last test subject." Knock Out chuckled nervously. "A bit of foreign energon that's all."

"Oh really now?" glared Megatron before picking Knock Out up by the chassis. "Is that the reason the mighty Predaking is like...this?"

"Ah! I-It was a simple mistake, I mean Airachnid's CNA wasn't supposed to get into the ener...oh no."

"You went to syphon off energon from a prisoner? Behind MY back?" growled Megatron.

Knock Out gulped before Predaqueen started to move again which made Starscream grow fearful.

"Megatron, look!"

He looked at the Predacon before seeing her moving again, looking disoriented and very mad.

"Grrrr." She growled while sounding feminine and semi high pitched before glaring at Shockwave and Megatron. "You told me my brethren were destroyed!"

"And they were." He spoke while looking at FrostFlame. "Until this...creature appeared that is." He looked at Shockwave. "Your report."

"Lord Megatron, I have determined that this creature is not only intelligent in beast mode, but has the concept of consumption and the knowledge of organic terminology."

"Oh really now? Sounds to me like it's more dangerous than you PredaQUEEN." mocked Megatron while bringing his blade out as several Vehicons moved over with their blasters out. "Seems we'll have to put you both out of your miseries. Think of the bright side, at least you won't perish alone."

As the Vehicons took aim at the Predacons, Shockwave noticed something on FrostFlame's tail.

He moved over and used his good arm to pick it up, which happened to be blue cloth.

"On my orders." Megatron spoke as the Vehicons took aim.

"Wait my lord!"

He turned to the scientist. "You dare interrupt me Shockwave?"

"My apologies, but I have located something of interest." He said while showing the Deceptions the cloth.

"Oh yes, a piece of a rag, how thrilling." spoke Knock Out sarcastically.

"Fool. This is no rag, but a piece of human clothing." He snapped. "And from my initial scans, this has DNA with energon radiation imbedded in it."

"Meaning what?"

"Either this creature consumed an organic ape before capture or," He pointed at FrostFlame. "It was a human."

"Ridiculous." scoffed Starscream before Predaqueen let out a roar and transformed into her beast mode, letting out flames making most of the Decepticons move out of the way.

Predaqueen used her tail to make a hole in the hull before grabbing FrostFlame's back with her claws and took flight.

"Stop her!"

Bang bang bang!

But it was too late as the Predacons escaped the Nemesis and disappeared into the horizon.

Megatron growled before yelling and threw one of them into the wall in frustration.

BANG!

Which destroyed both the bot and the power control module.

"Um…" Starscream slowly walked away. "I'll just be going now."

"Hold it Starscream."

Said bot flinched and stopped in his tracks.

"Since you were part of the job to keep him in the dark, it only makes sense you be punished for things turning out this way."

"B-B-But Shockwave was with me too! He failed just as me!"

"But you didn't try to stop those Predacons from escaping." He growled. "Now I suggest you run."

"Wai-"

BANG!

"AHHHH!" He screamed while getting his right wing blown off by the arm cannon.

(Much later)

-Somewhere in the mountains-

Predaqueen tried to keep from dropping FrostFlame since her body felt slightly weaker than before.

As she flew towards a cliff side, she had to let go of the Predacon as said cybertronian life form started to move again.

" **Grrrr!** "

" **Where is metal man!** "

" **FrostFlame will destroy!** " Both heads said at once while flexing its limbs.

"Cease your empty threats." she ordered with a glare.

He glared before sniffing her. " **Threat? Not threat? Mate?** "

"I am no ones mate." she scoffed before looking at herself with anger. "Knock Out and Megatron will pay with their spark for turning me into...this!"

" **Kill them?** " FrostFlame asked while Predaqueen noticed his eyes and strange terminology. " **Rip their sparks out? Or freeze them?** "

"Why do you speak like that?"

" **FrostFlame.** "

" **Knows.** "

" **Not.** "'Both heads said. " **FrostFlame knows about organs. And hunger and metal men.** "

She raised an eyebrow, of sorts, and thought back to what Shockwave said and looked him over. "What did Shockwave mean? He said you were a human before, but how could that be?"

FrostFlame looked in different directions while looking confused as well. " **FrostFlame has no idea. Sharp rock and pain, but FrostFlame has no idea afterwards.** "

"Sharp rock? What do you mean?"

He pointed his tail at his right head's jaw, more specifically the teeth.

"Well even if I've become like this, I am still the leader of the Predacons." she frowned. "And if you can speak when I can't in beast form, then logically that means you should be able to transform too."

" **...** "

" **...** "

" **...transform?** " Both heads said while cocking to the opposite sides.

"Yes, the ability to gain a form like this." she gestured to herself. "More or less however."

" **...huh?** " Both heads looked at the other. " **FrostFlame confused.** "

"Just watch." she transformed into her dragon form and roared before changing back into her fembot form.

FrostFlame blinked while still looking lost. " **FrostFlame recalls that but….FrostFlame has no idea why.** "

"Try to dig deep inside your spark and envision your body changing."

He looked perplexed before trying and caused….nothing at all to happen. " **FrostFlame doesn't feel weird, did it work?** "

"No, try again."

Which he did, and failed again.

"This will take time, but you will learn it without rest."

FrostFlame nodded before sniffing the air and ran after a mountain lion. " **GIVE FROSTFLAME SUSTENANCE!** "

"Get back here!"

(Some time later)

FrostFlame growled while coughing up bones again, which made him mad. " **FrostFlame can't understand! FrostFlame can't eat these tiny things without getting sick!** "

Predaqueen frowned at this while admitting the notion of hunger was foreign for her. "Because you are cybertronian, we do not require things like food, water, or air."

" **Then what.** "

" **Shall FrostFlame.** "

" **Eat?** " Both heads asked in frustration.

"Nothing." She said as FrostFlame started to sniff the air and walked towards a large rock before cracking it open, revealing tiny shards of energon, which said Predacon started to eat. She sighed and facepalmed.

Both heads finished up while apparently less angry now. " **FrostFlame gained a revelation. Strange rocks make FrostFlame full.** "

Predaqueen grumbled in frustration. "I swear this is getting me nowhere."

FrostFlame looked around before slowly looking at the Predacon and began to focus on something different, a body similar to her. He narrowed his optics and felt a tugging sensation.

Which resulted in his wings twisting around to form curved scythes as his tail turned into a pair of barbed feet, all four of his legs combined and turned into two powerful looking arms with long claw like fingers at the ends, the two heads folded back and became cannons on his shoulders as a human like head with eight long curved horns forming a thorn like crown appeared from the chest area, and his entire torso twisted around to form a tall humanoid that was a few inches taller than Predaqueen herself.

Said Predacon was surprised while he swayed and looked down with his head feeling weird.

"Huh?" He said while his circuits started to fix itself and reroute power from the strength parts to the cognitive portion of the mainframe. "What's going on? What just happened?"

'At least he doesn't speak with two heads now, it was starting to aggravate me.'

He looked down at his claws and his optics widened while he started to feel his human mind coming to. "How...How did I transform? Why am I a transformer? I...I…"

"Are you ok FrostFlame?" Predaqueen asked.

"FrostFlame? I...that's not me." he spoke while holding his head and felt confused. "My name's...Jack."

"Wait what?" She said looking confused. "That's your human name?"

"I am human." he spoke before falling to his knees and felt like his head was gonna split. 'What happened? Why do I feel so heavy? This must be some dream I'm having, it's just gotta be.'

Predaqueen sighed before pointing to a small pond. "You are not human anymore, but a Predacon."

"No, I'm still human!"

"Don't live in denial, you are cybertronian now. A Predacon, not an organic."

"No! You're wrong!" he yelled while getting the memories of what he did flash by as he gripped his head harder. "My name is Jack Kirby! I'm not a transformer, I'm human, human I tell you!"

She frowned before grabbing his head and pulled it to the pool. "Look at yourself!"

Jack's optics widened looking at the Predacon staring back at him before reaching out to touch the surface and stared at his claw. "But...how?"

"Your DNA was mixed with high amounts of energon and somehow CNA from my brethren." Predaqueen said. "But for a long while, you acted like a beast with limited language. You even attacked me on sight."

He went wide eyed while recalling Ratchet's words before he became….this being. He started to shake and didn't feel anything, but did yell and punched the water before feeling himself break into what seemed like crying, but his new body couldn't produce any tears.

"Just calm down." She frowned. "Acting like an immature protoform will not solve anything. Especially when Megatron will come after you along with those slags Knock Out and Shockwave."

He growled while his head cannons started firing ice and flame blasts due to his raging emotions. His optics widened before falling back and looked at them in surprise before they stopped. "I...I really am a transformer. I….I'm not human anymore."

"You aren't. But you also smell organic." She said while sniffing him. "Meaning you have some traits of organic material, but not by much."

"I….I gotta get back to the others!" he spoke trying to stand without swaying. "Ratchet might know a way to fix me, or maybe even Optimus."

She pulled him back and looked him right in the optics. "And let Megatron capture you? Or worse yet, become a servant of those weak creatures? Admit it, you can never return to them or your life before the change."

"Yes I can!" he snapped at her with a glare. "I'm not a transformer, and I'm definitely no Predacon."

"Then fight me for that right." She growled. "Or are you a coward?"

He growled while trying to punch her, but got his arms pulled behind his back. "GAH!"

"If you can't fight for what you crave, then you can't fight for right to make choices or responsibilities." she snarled while pulling on his arms harder.

"Ow! Let go!"

"Make me. I might be slightly weaker than before, but I will still hold position over all Predacons, that includes you. So if you want to leave, then prove yourself!"

"Let go!"

"Words are meaningless without strength, and you are nothing but a pathetic work in my eyes. So stop talking about healing and fight for the will to change your fate!" she growled before throwing him against part of a cliff and rushed with her claws out.

He groaned before getting slashed on the face as he tried to defend himself, but couldn't. He then got grabbed by the leg and thrown across the valley.

"Fight!" she ordered as he rolled across the ground. "Or be scrapped!"

He groaned before trying to get up. "I won't…."

Predaqueen frowned before running at him and slammed his face into the ground with her right foot. "Then kneel."

He groaned and tried to shove her foot off, but she just pushed down harder.

"You are weak, worm." she narrowed her optics. "You put up more of a fight when you had no idea what you were doing."

"Grrr! Get off me!"

"Not until you fight or," she pushed harder. "Bow before your ki...I mean queen."

He groaned in pain while feeling very mad, like VERY mad. He let out a roar with his body shifting into his two headed dragon form to get out from the position before one of them lashed out and bit onto her arm. " **FROSTFLAME IS KING!** "

She glared before getting blasted by flames and ice. She swung her claw and grabbed one of the heads before slamming it against her knee.

" **GAH!** "

" **YOU WILL-GAH!** " The right head cried out before getting hit by her forehead and sent him falling in his back before Predaqueen shifted into her dragonic form and body slammed him to the ground. " **FROSTFLAME WILL KILL YOU!** "

She growled before blasting him with flames.

He roared while thrashing around. That was when he got knocked out by a headbutt to the heads.

(Later)

"Ugh…." Jack groaned while in his robot form as he laid on the ground.

"Finally out of stasis?" Spoke Predaqueen with standing over him.

"What...ow…"

"You've been unconscious."

"Ow." He groaned while getting up, and tried sprinting, only to land on his face.

"Such foolishness, you failed to beat me in combat. As such, you are my subject forever." She smirked. "Or until you can, with some fraction of a percentage, beat me in combat."

He glared at her and forced himself to get up. "Forget it."

Only for her to kick him on the side and caused him to fall on his right side.

"Ah!"

"From now on, you answer only me. And if you disrespect me in anyway." She kicked his face hard with her right foot. "I shall rip out your spark and watch you deactivate in agony."

He groaned in pain and held the spot.

"Now." Predaqueen growled. "Get up and bow before your queen."

"You...aren't….my queen."

She frowned before kicking him in the face. "Then I shall make you into a servant. Worm."

(Later)

Jack panted while grabbing Predaqueen's arm and slammed her into the ground.

She yawned before kicking him in the 'groin' and caused him to go flying into a nearby rock. "More strength, don't relent in using all your power."

"I'm trying." he groaned.

She grabbed his arm and yanked him up. "Now try again, and this time ALL your strength."

He groaned while throwing a punch at her, and caused her to go flying into a cliffside. "Like that?"

Predaqueen smirked before getting out of the rock and ran at him, slashing at him before putting him in a choke hold. "Yes, but you have a LOT to learn worm."

"GAH!" he let out while trying to get her arms off him.

"Use your body as a weapon, don't let your fears take hold." She smirked. "And lift with your legs."

He groaned before dipping down and slammed the Predacon on the ground, head first.

She pulled her head up and smirked. "Good, now you can pick up a weak Vehicon up."

"I'm tougher than that."

"Oh of course, when you can beat me in battle you foolish worm." Predaqueen said while getting off him. "That's enough for today."

"Yeah well, I'd say I've spent too much time here as is." He said before getting kicked in the shin. "Gah!"

"You aren't ready to leave without my orders. You haven't proven yourself for that right." she frowned. "Show me your primal side and prove yourself."

"Again?!" He groaned in frustration. "But I can't think straight-"

"Are you disobeying your queen?" She growled.

"Yeah, I am." he frowned. "I'm not gonna go nuts just to prove something when I have a home to get back to!"

Predaqueen frowned. "So you don't want to get stronger? Because that way of thinking shows how inexperienced you are."

"How?!"

"You have to control the beast within, not run away and let it consume you."

"I'm not letting anything consume me, I've gotten control over this form."

"Prove it." She frowned as Jack flinched. "Show me your control over FrostFlame."

He glared at her before focusing on the sensation and transformed.

But….

" **FrostFlame hungry!** " Both heads growled while revealing that Jack's personality wasn't in control, or in use within the circuits.

"See? You may have gotten use to your other form, but in beast form you are nothing but under the control of instincts."

" **Huh? FrostFlame confused.** " Both heads said before sniffing Predaqueen. " **Mate smells good.** "

She facepalmed. 'Every time he does that I want to slag him in the face, both of them!' she pointed at them. "Listen closely. I am Predaqueen, meaning you will listen to me, understand?"

" **...** "

" **...** "

" **...ok.** "

"And what did I say?"

" **That you are Predaqueen, a nice smelling mate in FrostFlame's nostrils.** " Both heads said while a nod.

"I am no mate." she growled. "Now listen to me closely. Remember who you really are and control your instincts, or you'll be a mockery of a real Predacon."

" **...** " FrostFlame blinked before sniffing the air and grabbed a deer with his jaws before presenting it to Predaqueen. " **Offering?** "

She groaned. 'This will take a while, although the tribute was sincere. In his strange logic circuits that is.'

(Later)

"Ratchet, has there been any sign?" asked Optimus walking up to the medic who was typing away with a sigh.

"No Optimus. I've been scanning the radius around here as far as it'll go, but I haven't been able to pinpoint Jack's energon signature."

This was another day for the Autobots, looking for a now Predacon Jack, or FrostFlame as he called himself, with little success except for the semi destroyed ecosystem. But that was last month and since then the trail has been cold. All of the Autobots doing their best with Agent Fowler using his connections to help while also trying to help keep June calm who had been broken hearted.

As for Jack's friends, well let's just say they are getting increasingly agitated at the lack of leads and a possible cure to his condition being made.

But there was silver lining, for some reason the Deceptions haven't been trying to hunt them down.

"I may not have found where he is, but I believe I found the reason as to WHY he changed."

"Then tell us!" Miko snapped. "I want to know!"

"According to his blood sample, the CNA from the fossil bonded to Jack's DNA due to the restoration fluid Shockwave had been using on all the other Predacons. Instead of killing Jack, it bonded the CNA with him instead, resulting in his body and mind also gaining the body type and mindset of the Predacon it belonged to."

Bumblebee made some sounds with Raf looking concerned.

"Bee's right, you can find a way to fix him, right Ratchet?"

"Well that might be a problem." Ratchet said. "If he was here on day one I could have reversed the effects of the CNA, but it's been a deca-cycle, meaning the CNA and Jack's DNA have bonded to the point of being irreversible."

That made Miko and Raf look down with Miko kicking at the wall with a growl.

"This is so unfair!"

"Calm down Miko, getting angry won't solve anything." suggested Bulkhead while sighing. "All we can do is try and find him and hope he's alright."

Arcee frowned while cursing herself for not stopping the fossil from impaling Jack's body. "I should messed up, some partner I turned out to be."

"Do not despair Arcee, this was not your fault." Optimus said while the scanners started getting several Deception signatures.

"Maybe busting some Cons around will cheer you up." suggested Wheeljack. "I know it'll do it for me."

The Autobots nodded at the idea, but hesitantly for a select few.

(Later)

Jack groaned on his hands and knees, tired, and sore with Predaqueen looking disappointed.

"You have potential yet you act like a newly made protoform." She frowned. "Now get us and transform. And this time, don't let the beast control you."

"Easy for you to say!" he snapped. "I can't help it! Every time I change it's like I black out and my body moves on it's own."

She crossed her arms. "And attempts to offer me tributes. But if you can not control FrostFlame, then you are a simple beast in the eyes of the Predacon species."

Jack frowned at that.

"But it's up to you if that's what you want to be." Predaqueen said while Jack shifted into his beast form, but attempted to focus his mind into the draconic form.

'Come on Jack! Don't lose it! This is your body, your mind, so take control!' He through while the eyes started to glow bright red.

'Looks like he's trying, but if he calls me mate I shall burn his faces off!' thought Predaqueen in annoyance.

" **...**..." he looked around before saying in his normal voice. "Did I do it?"

"That depends, speak a complete sentence."

"Ok. Um, sea shells on the seashore?"

"Odd choice."

"It's a tongue twister."

"Wha?"

"Nevermind." he spoke while looking at each other and looked at himself. "Wow, I didn't black out. And I'm in control. I did it!"

"Good." She said before pointing to a nearby tree. "Now practice with your breaths."

"I can try." He said before trying to breath fire at the tree, only for smoke to occur.

"Pathetic. Try again."

"Maybe ice would be easier." He said.

"Fire is a Predacon's main power, if you can't use it then you are pathetic in the eyes of the weak."

"Hey cut me some slack, it took me this much just to actually get control." he huffed.

"Just try again." She deadpanned.

"Fine." He said before trying again, which failed once again with smoke coming out of his mouths.

"Again."

He sighed at that before trying again, and produced a tiny flame.

"Again with more power."

He tried again, but made a bigger flame.

"Almost, add more power to that flame."

He did and caused a massive blast of flames to form from his left head.

"Now ice at the same time."

He formed a large ice blast while torching and freezing the area into frost and ash.

"Excellent. You have mastered your powers over ice and flame. But you have a long ways to go to be the most powerful Predacon on this planet."

"I don't care." he spoke before shifting back into his transformer form. "This just means I can go home, right?"

She frowned and walked up to him to look him in the optics. "You tell me."

"I took your abuse, and-" He said before getting grabbed by the face with Predaqueen's left claw. "OW OW OW!"

"You managed to overcome the trials, but keep this in mind. What will you do even if you went back to them?"

"Ow ow ow!" He yelled. "They will look for a cure!"

She shook her head. "That will not happen, a cure will never be made."

"Yes it will!" he growled pushing her claw off with a frown. "You don't know them like I do. Optimus will find a way."

Predaqueen sighed. "Your hopes will be shattered, but you still can't leave until you defeat me in combat."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." She spoke with a savage grin.

"Just why do I have to prove it in fighting? Why do you want to resolve everything with violence?"

"Because strength is everything." Predaqueen said with conviction. "Without the strength to overcome all lesser beings, the life your spark has created will be for not."

"But you're not some wild animal anymore. You're like Optimus and the Autobots, you can think for yourself and make your own choices. Isn't relying solely on strength no better than following your instincts?"

"No." She frowned. "Strength is the will to strive for your goals, the terms of good or evil are just excuses for those that lack the will to fight for your beliefs. You have seen the Autobots and Deceptions use strength for their own needs, such is the influence of strength on their sparks."

"Well then what's your goal then? If you're not with Megatron and don't wanna ally with Optimus, then just what do you plan to do?"

Predaqueen frowned. "To recreate my species. That is my goal."

"How? Last I heard Shockwave was the one who tried that."

"Yet somewhere in the vastness of space, there are Predacons out there. And that keeps my spark active."

"How do you know?"

"..."

"You don't know."

"I will find a way, for I am the queen." She frowned. "As for you, put those words where your claws are and fight me."

"No, you wanna use strength to reach your goal, that's fine, but I'm not a regular Predacon. I'm a human first and always will be." Jack frowned.

"Yet you have no choice." She said while showing off her claws. "You are my servant until you defeat me. And until then, you will never leave my side."

"Forget it." He said before noticing that she wasn't exactly happy, like….ready to pummel him again.

"Then you have forced my claws." She growled before changing into beast mode and roared at him.

He sighed before transforming himself, but right before he got ready he saw her head perk up and growl. He sniffed the air and growled as well. He turned before spotting the Nemesis moving over them. "Damn it."

(Inside the ship)

Megatron smirked as he saw the two Predacons from the screen. "At last, the two thorns in my processor."

"Lord Megatron, allow me and my squadron to blow them to scrap from the sky before they can get away again." Spoke Starscream while his wing was repaired.

"And repeat another glitched attempt at capturing these creatures? I think not."

"Allow me then lord Megatron." bowed Shockwave.

He motioned his hand for him to go while Shockwave took that as a yes.

"I won't fail you." He said while walking away with Starscream grumbling under his breath.

"Kiss up." He muttered before looking at the screen. 'Hope he gets turned into scrap metal.'

(On the ground)

FrostFlame growled while seeing red, and not from his eyes either. "They found us."

Predaqueen growled while getting ready to attack.

But that's when a ground bridge portal opened with Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack coming out before spotting the two.

"There they are!" Arcee said while the Predacons took notice of them.

"Guys!" called out FrostFlame with relief. Only to notice that they were on the defensive. "Um guys?"

Predaqueen growled while seeing something coming towards them. 'That slag!'

"Destroy the Predacons and Autobots." ordered Shockwave while he and numerous Vehicons dropped down to the ground.

FrostFlame growled at that before blasting ice at some of the Vehicons, as the others dodged the attacks and began firing at them.

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Predaqueen roared and flew out to knock some down while Optimus and the others started opening fire on the rest.

Shockwave used the opportunity to move for cover while calculating a winning scenario.

"ROAR!" Predaqueen roared before blasting several Vehicons with her flames as FrostFlame began to use his own fire to scorch the cons into slag.

"Jack!" called out Miko from behind a boulder. "Jack!"

FrostFlame blinked before turning its right head. "Miko?"

"Jack! Wake up and stop acting like a monster!"

"Miko it's me! I know who you are!" he yelled back while knocking one Vehicon away with his tail. "I'm not acting like an animal!"

"It sure sounds like him." spoke Bulkhead slamming his mace into one Vehicon.

Predaqueen roared before slashing and bitting Vehicons left and right as the numbers were starting to dwindle. "ROAR!"

'The logical solution at this possible moment would be to reactivate the neurological paralysis ammunition on the Autobots and then reset the functions to terminate.' Shockwave thought while pointing his arm cannon at the Autobots.

Jack turned one head and noticed Shockwave. He then ran towards the Deception while changing to his humanoid form and blasted him with fire and ice from his cannons. "Not this time!"

BOOM!

FLISH!

He went flying while his arm began to freeze from the ice blast.

"Woah." muttered Arcee as the Autobots were surprised.

"What the…" Miko and Raf jaw dropped as FrostFlame tackled the Deception and pinned him down.

"You aren't going to hurt my friends! **FrostFlame** will not **allow it!** " Both heads roared with a mix of both personalities.

Shockwave looked up in surprise while the rest of the Vehicons were taken care of.

FrostFlame growled before getting ready to blast him with flames as Predaqueen looked on with anticipation.

'Let us see the energon of his trials.' She thought. 'Will he give in or will he overcome the need to destroy.'

"Jack stop!" called Optimus running over.

His right head turned to him. "Optimus?"

"You can't extinguish his spark."

"Why **can't** I?" Both heads growled in unison. " **He** attacked and **made** the fossil that turned **FrostFlame** into **this!** "

"Because even if he's changed you into a Predacon, every life, be they Autobot, Decepticon, or even Predacon, are important. If you extinguish his spark for what he's done, then you will cross a line that no one here would want to see, especially your own mother."

FrostFlame growled before slowly calming down, but not before changing into his draconic form and ripped Shockwave's arm off as he threw it away and changed back.

"Ah!"

"Now he won't attack us again." He spoke while Predaqueen smirked at the outcome.

"Woah, brutal." muttered Miko.

"You can say that again." Raf said while FrostFlame let go of Shockwave.

"Go or else I shall rip the other arm off." He growled while extending his claws out.

The Decepticon held his stump before transforming into his tank form and drove away.

Arcee looked over FrostFlame's humanoid form and blinked. "Just how did you regain your mind?"

"Her." He said pointing to Predaqueen. "And for now….I'm kinda her forced servant until I beat her."

"Um Jack?" Miko said with a raised eyebrow. "That's PredaKing."

"Actually organic, it's PredaQueen now." she spoke up with the bots finally registering the differences in her body.

"What how?!"

"Knock Out experimented on me with black energon that was laced with CNA from the Deception Airachnid." She crosses her arms. "Gave those slags a near spark attack."

"And right now she won't let me head back home until I beat her because it's part of what a Predacon needs to prove or something. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long guys, and I'm really sorry if you thought I was...you know, but I'm gonna come home, I can guarantee that."

"Once you best me in single combat." Predaqueen spoke with a frown. "And you have a long way to go before you can even do that. However, you finished one of my trials."

"Huh?"

"You stopped yourself from becoming a needless destroyer of sparks. Predacons hunt for survival, not sport."

"And if I went with my friends back to base without you?"

She chuckled before walking to him and squeezed his cheeks with her right hand. "I would drag you back and make sure you won't feel your processor for a few mega-cycles."

"She even sounds like Airachnid." frowned Arcee before walking over. "Look, I don't know what happened, but Jack is coming back home, he doesn't need to follow some pointless test of fighting you?"

Predaqueen smirked. "Oh? And do YOU have the strength to back those words up? If not, then allow me and MY servant to train until he becomes the most powerful Predacon on this planet."

"Forget it! Jack is coming back and getting back to normal, especially when his mother is worried sick about him."

"Arcee, I know what you're getting at, but...I can't go back just yet, at least not now." Jack said with a sigh.

"But why?!" Miko yelled. "Why stay with her?!"

"Believe me, it's not like I wanna, but something tells me I need to. Believe it or not she has helped me adjust to this body, and even helped me keep myself in control when I lost it. I miss mom, all of you, and even going to school to a point, but if I back away without showing I have what it takes to beat her, then I might just be a hindrance when it comes to fighting Megatron. Once I beat her I'll come right back and we can try to find a cure, but for now, I might stay like this just a little bit longer."

The Autobots and humans felt the wisdom in his words, no matter how painful it was to hear them.

Predaqueen placed a hand on FrostFlames's arm and patted it. "I may despise you all, but I will keep this protoform safe till the day of battle. You have my word as a Predacon."

"Jack, if that is your choice, then I will not stop you." spoke Optimus. "I only ask that if you ever run into trouble, please let us know."

He nodded before looking at Miko and made a fist. "Be strong, ok?"

"Easy for you to say." she replied while he turned to Raf.

"Don't get too worried about me Raf, I'm gonna be back before you know it, then we can go ahead and have our own video game marathon."

"Just don't forget."

"I won't." He said while giving Arcee a hug, making Predaqueen frowned a little. "And Arcee, take care of mom for me."

"I will, partner."

'Partner?' Predaqueen thought. 'Just HOW close are they?!' She then changed back to her dragon form and roared.

"Gotta go guys, see you later." He said before changing into his dragon form and tried to take flight, but failed as his wings went built for flight. "Damn it!"

Predaqueen shook her head before flying away as FrostFlame ran after her.

"Optimus, are we really gonna let him go with that crazy fembot?" asked Smokescreen.

He sighed. "For now, but this is still Jack's choice."

"I say it's a risky one." spoke Bulkhead. "Who knows what Megatron might try if it's just the two of them."

"I trust him." Arcee said. "But I don't trust that slag, she's acting like Airachnid. Power hungry and eager to have strong bots to best."

Bumblebee made several sounds while nodding.

Miko grumbled while also agreeing but knew that Jack would be ok, hopefully. 'Just come back soon, or I might bust that armor again and kick your ass!'

'Be safe Jack.' thought Raf.

(Later)

Predaqueen changed back to her humanoid form while watching FrostFlame using his ice cannon to make a ice house, which was failing a lot due to the heat. "Servant, a word."

"The least you could do is call me Jack, or FrostFlame, or at least one or the other."

She rolled her optics. "FrostFlame, what is your affiliation with that fembot?"

He blinked while melting the ice house again. "You mean Arcee?"

"Yes, her." She growled. "What is your affirmation with her?"

"She's my partner."

"..." she frowned. "Partner? So you have been connected already to a spark mate?"

"Huh?"

She cracked her claws. "Joined together, or as you organics say 'mates'."

"What?! No!" he spoke with his claws up. "No no no, we're not like that."

Predaqueen narrowed her optics. "Then WHAT are you?!" 'Why am I so furious over this?'

"We're just partners! We help each other out on missions, why? Why does it matter to you?"

"You hugged her, that indicates familiarity." She frowned. "And spark mates act like that as well."

FrostFlame blushed. "I-It's common for friends to hug too, it's not that surprising here on Earth."

"...I see." Predaqueen said while extending her arms out. "Then hug me as well, or do I have to force you to do so?"

"Wait, you want me to hug you?"

She gave him a growl that caused FrostFlame to shiver. "Yes."

"But why?"

"Just. Do. It." She growled while looking ready to tear the Predacon apart.

He gulped before walking over and gave her a light hug. He felt her hug back tightly while confused and weirded out.

'That fembot will not keep my servant.' She thought. 'He is MINE until I say so!'

'Ok….second most oddest thing in the world.'


	133. Airachnid, Alternate Airachnid, and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Airachnid, Alternate Airachnid, and Jack

To those who get the easter egg, you get a cookie.

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Dimension 412221- 01 TFPJ, Earth-

It was a dark day for the terrorist group MECH, they just lost a lot of men to a some unknown creature and they are getting on edge. They were looking over their numbers with the one in charge crumpling the paper with a scowl.

"Damn it! This is illogical! How can one rouge factor disable almost all of our men?!"

"I don't know sir, but if this keeps up we'll be reaching a critical number of men remaining, and due to the projects we've been working on, we can't afford anymore major losses."

The man frowned. "If this keeps up then MECH will be in financial ruin!"

"What should we do sir?"

He sighed. "Increase the defense of the main HQ, and get me Project Chronos."

"But sir, that's still in the experimental stages."

"Soldier, did I say I wanted your input?"

"N-No."

"Then get Project Chronos!"

He gulped before running away.

"It'll get rid of that annoyance once and for all."

(Outside the building)

Some soldiers on guard duty grumbled while looking very tired.

"Hey Bob." Said one guard to the other. "Do you think there are other universes out there?"

"What kinda dumb question is that? Of course there isn't. Now parallel dimensions? Yes."

"Oh." He said. "Like a dimension full of girls or one full of hot robots?"

The other guard deadpanned at him.

"What? I've been around robots for years, can't blame a guy for wanting a hot robot."

"You need to get out more."

"Oh shut up!"

"La la la tshaaa~" sung a voice from above them. "Sticky-Sticky Attack!"

SQUISH!

"Sticky-Sticky Attack!"

SQUISH!

"Sticky-Sticky Attack!"

SQUISH!

The men cried out while getting tied down by webbing.

"Oh this is fun! But these are no hunks!" The voice said with a huff before shooting some webs at another guard. "Sticky-Sticky Attack!"

SQUISH!

"Tshaaa." She muttered. "That hunk from before was so cute, but one that will be mine!"

"We need to warn Silas." whispered one of them.

"How? My arms are stuck." Another one asked while hanging from his legs.

The large figure near them looked at the door before climbing it. All the while singing to herself and chatting about finding some 'hot guys' in the building. Completely not knowing she tripped a silent alarm when she started climbing.

(In the building)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Sir! Intrude in sector six!"

"Bring it on monitor!"

The screen zoomed onto said sector while seeing something crawling up, singing, and destroying some of the cameras in the process.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know." The soldier said. "But that singing is annoying."

"Where is Project Chronos?"

A soldier ran in while holding a large box with the words CHRONOS on it. "Here."

"Get it ready, something tells me this might be that annoying pest that's been slaughtering our men. I want it gone, now."

"Yes sir." He said while setting it on the ground and began opening it, just as the words 'Sticky-Sticky Attack!' was heard down the hallway.

"Sir! The intruder is getting closer!"

"Than slow them down!"

One of the soldiers pushed a red button while activating the internal defense systems.

Which involved mounted gatling guns. They turned and aimed at the figure who kept moving with a dark smirk.

"Sticky-Sticky Attack!" The figure said while hitting some with webbing before laughing. "This is so easy, not even worth singing. Tshaaa~"

"Sir! The intruder disabled the guns!"

"Damn it!"

The soldier with the box slowly lifted a large cannon with a strange dark blue claymore in the barrel from the box. "Ugh, Chronos is operational. But it's still in the experimental stages, there might be consequences if used-"

"You who~" sang the voice from the doorway. "I'm coming in boys~"

"Get it ready and prepared to fire, now!"

He sighed before taking aim as the cannon began to glow a dark blue color.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"FIRE!"

SWISH!

The sword went flying at the door before vanishing in a line of color, only to cause a massive black hole to form in that dimensional space.

"The tear has begun to open sir."

"Good, now this pest will be lost to both time and space."

But that was when the tear started to get bigger and sucked in more and more objects at an uncontrollable rate.

"Sir, I warned you this would happen, the tear is growing unstable!" He yelled as a long clawed hand went through the door.

"I'm here...wait! What the allspark?!" The person yelled before getting sucked in. "Ahhh! But I'm supposed to be the heroine!"

The tear got bigger and bigger before the entire MECH building got sucked in as a crater began to form on the spot before it dissipated.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 89123- 65 TFPA, Earth's moon-

Airachnid was lounging against a large rock while looking bored and annoyed with her army of Terrorcon Insecticons patrolling around her for miles, even though it was pointless. "What's the point of having an all powerful energon hungry army if I can't do anything with them?"

She grumbled while thinking about finding a way back to earth, only to realize she couldn't due to her neither having an alt mode that uses space travel or the materials to make a space bridge. Sure she could try and use her helicopter mode, but something tells her it would be like trying to go face to face with Unicron himself with her bare hands.

And that wasn't what she wanted at all.

"Ugh." She grumbled before seeing a large blue tear forming next to her Terrorcons.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed a figure before hitting the ground. "Tshaaa! Ow ow ow! By Primus that hurt! Owy~!"

Airachnid sat up while the surrounding Terrorcons did the same with low growls.

The figure looked around before blinking. "Huh? What the? How did? Oh slag! I'm on a moon! And these…..bots are ugly! Like really! Not even handsome enough for dates, much less kissing! Slag slag slag!"

The Terrorcons looked at the other while shrugging. They moved towards her, but when they saw her face they stopped with Airachnid walking over.

"Well well, looks like we have...a guest?"

The figure, which was….Airachnid, cursed before blinking. "Oh my Primus! Evil heroine! Don't worry I'll stop you! Sticky-Sticky Attack!"

SQUISH!

And cue webs hitting the other one in the face.

"Yes! Direct hit tshaaa~!" She giggled. "But still, hot bod!"

Airachnid growled and ripped it off before glaring at her. "Who are you?! How did you get here?"

"I'm Airachnid, and I'm a hunter of hunky guys~" she winked while giving a peace pose. "And I'm going to stop you evil heroine~ For the Destrons!"

The original Airachnid narrowed her optics and snapped her fingers. "Boys, looks like dinner just arrived, dig in."

All of them made some sound, but they looked at the other Airachnid and the original before sharing a confused look and didn't make a move.

"What are you waiting for?!"

The other copy looked at the enraged version before saying. "Are you a Destron too? Because boy you look like a Cybertron. Tshaaa~"

"I said devour her!"

The Terrorcons didn't move while the other Airachnid started moving around the now mad version of her and waved a hand around the optics.

"Hello~? Evil heroine to heroine! Hello~?" She said. "Hello~? Wow, you have a great pair of optics! We should exchange bod types~ Tshaaa~"

Airachnid yelled and lashed out at the other, who managed to jump back while she brought out her extended mouth with a hiss.

"Woah! Freaky!" She said with disgust. "Might want to get that thing looked at before finding hunks….speaking of hunks." She looked at the earth and yelled out loud. "I'LL GET YOU JACK-CHAN! YOU AND YOUR HOT ROD TOO!"

'What the allspark?' she thought before firing her own webbing at her.

She took noticed and dodged before yelling out. "Sticky-Sticky Attack!"

SQUISH!

And got the legs before turning into helicopter mode and took flight over the moon's surface.

"Ah!"

"Ha ha! Not this time evil copy! Destrons rule and I'm the heroine~! Tshaaa~"

"You idiots! Get her!" yelled Airachnid to the Terrorcons.

Only for them not to move, again.

"What's wrong with you? Your queen commands it!" She yelled as the other copy flew around and around in a circle before changing back and did an air kick.

"Tshaaa~!"

BAM!

"GAH!"

"I won! Yea yea yea! I won~!" she sang with Airachnid growing more pissed. She then gave a wink. "The bots love an actress~ He he~"

'She's starting to piss me off!'

She then blinked and grumbled. "But how am I supposed to get off this moon? All those hunks out there and I'm here. Slag it all tshaaa!"

"Quiet!" snapped Airachnid while brandishing her claws. "You better start giving me actual answers, like how did you get here? Did you use some space bridge? Are you some kind of clone made by that arrogant Megatron?"

"Megatron? No." She huffed. "I just popped up here after looking for hunks near a MECH base. Ugh, there were no hunks, just weak organics. Slag it! And I was going to fly over and ding Jack-chan afterwards too, tshaaa!"

"What? MECH? But that organization was dismantled."

"Really? Huh, who knew." She shrugged. "Must be bad amounts of hunks or something."

Airachnid felt her optic twitching and facepalmed. "You can't be me, you seriously can't."

She winked and gave a peace pose with her right hand. "Yep~ I'm Airachnid of the Destrons, lock up your hunks because I'm looking for handsome guys, tshaaa~"

"You must be some kind of protoform that took on my appearance, but nothing at all about my spark." she muttered to herself.

She put an arm around her copy. "Oh don't look like that! Buck up, we are like sisters~ Tshaaa, that's a great idea, let's be sisters evil heroine!"

The Terrorcons looked at the two while unsure what to do right now.

Airachnid scoffed and shoved her away. "Look here missy, I'm the only Airachnid here, not you. We are nothing alike except in looks, and you are gonna answer me or I'll extinguish your spark. How. Did. You. Get here?"

"...touchy." She said with a pout. "Alright, I'll tell you if you get me some energon."

"Use them." She pointed to the Terrorcons.

"Um no, I'm not sucking their rods. They're uglier than Scraplets."

"I don't mean that way you idiot! I mean with this." Airachnid brought her second mouth out again.

"Again, take a look at that." She said while moving away. "Because I don't have a...thing like that tshaaa."

'Pathetic.'

(A long time of explaining the history of the Destrons and the Cybertrons later)

"And that's how I got here." The copy shrugged while sitting on the rock. "And by Primus that was a let down, all I wanted was information on Jack-chan and some more hunks, but nope. Got into a room and got sucked up here, tshaaa."

'Another me from another reality? That's almost ridiculous to believe, I still think she might be some glitched out copy Starscream would try and make just to get under my skin.'

"Got any Convoys?"

"What?"

"You know, Cybertron leaders."

"You mean Primes?"

"No, they are called Convoys. Didn't you hear my long length story about them? By Primus it's like you're scattered brained."

That made Airachnid cross her arms. "Trust me, out of the two of us, only one of us has a loose lug nut, and it's not me."

She rolled her optics. "So what's your story? Do you hunt hunks too or just attack heroines for sport?"

"Well I did use to hunt down prey and mouth their heads as trophies in my ship, before that human Jack came and destroyed it." she frowned. "He's partnered with the fembot whose partner I happened to kill in the past, so she's got a grudge against me."

"Oh! Jack-chan!" She gushed. "Ah you are already chasing your version, so cute! Did you ask him to marry you? No wait, you attacked his eloper Arcee right? Ah, I always wanted to kick her in the face for stopping the proposal, tshaaa~"

Airachnid facepalmed.

"So what's with the mouth thing?" The 'copy' asked. "Did you get a parasite or something?"

"First off, stop calling him that, it sounds stupid. Second, this was a little gift from 'Breakdown' after he tried to suck my energon out, but I managed to get just a little nick and have a taste of the power Megatron has with Unicron's blood, my army is a perfect example of that."

She looked at them and looked bored. "Them? They look bland, not even worth being in the Destrons. Plus they're ugly tshaaa!"

"They are the perfect army. Able to devour energon and turn others into them under my control, and won't fall so easily. They're not meant to look pretty you idiot."

She shrugged. "Personally I rather just settle down with Jack-chan. Or any other hunk I catch in my Sticky-Sticky Attack~" She then pointed at the earth. "And we both have one thing in common."

"What?"

"We hate that slag sucking Cybertron Arcee, tshaaa~"

"Well she IS a thorn in my side, but what is wrong with you? Acting excited over a mere organic human? That's about as nauseating as me becoming the spark mate to Starscream."

"Ew." She gagged. "He's already hitting it with Knock Out. But I LOVE Jack-chan, even if he's sixteen stellar cycles old. So I should marry him."

"He destroyed your ship."

"And he needs to be responsible for that by marrying me, tshaaa~" she winked with a giggle. "Think of the protoforms we can make together~"

"You can't make protoforms with a human!"

"Not unless you try." She smiled before getting an idea. "Wait! Since these ugly bots are here on the moon, can't they bring materials for a spaceship?"

"There aren't any parts here."

"I saw something that looked like a lander in the distance." She giggled while pointing northwards. "It's from earth and it has jet propulsion, tshaaa."

"Impossible."

"I'll show you the way sis!" She said before grabbing her 'copy's' arm and dragged her away.

(At the spot)

"Here it is~" she giggled while pointing to a large lunar lander with the US flag on it. "And it's perfect to escape this place~ And then the hunks will be ours, tshaaa~"

'How did I not find this...wait why am I acting like I didn't know?!' She thought. "So? It might have no fuel."

"Well either one of us gets another alt mode or we let those bots copy the ship and we blast off?" She shrugged. "I mean it could work, Destrons are resourceful."

"Decepticons."

"Yeah yeah." She waved off. "So want another form sis, tshaaa~?"

"How can you be sure it'll even get there?"

She winked. "Because I'm the heroine~"

"That...nevermind." She groaned while looking at her copy. "How about YOU scan that lander?"

"What? And lose my bod, no way!" She huffed. "I'm not letting Jack-chan see my synthetic love handles! And I don't HAVE any tshaaa!"

(A while later)

Both looked at the Terrorcons while coming up with an alternative, let them scan the lander at the same time to make a super alt mode. Well hopefully that is.

The Terrorcons stood there while awaiting orders.

"Alright, all of you are going to scan that ship so I can get off this annoying rock."

"Yeah and then get some energon~" the Destron giggled. "So get ready you….um bug like um….just do it. Tshaaa~!"

They all saluted before moving over around the lander and started to scan it.

Airachnid grumbled in her head while hoping this would work as her copy was humming a tune.

"Mmm mmm mmm~"

"Stop that."

"Huh? Why, it's fun to sing~?" She sang while doing a small dance. "La la la la la~"

'Primus give me strength!'

(Elsewhere)

-On earth at the same time-

"Lord Megatron."

"What is it?" He asked with a low growl.

"Scans have detected an anomaly from the moon." Spoke Starscream.

"Bring it up on screen."

He did so and saw a dark purple lunar lander floating in space with rockets spewing flames every few minutes.

"What am I looking at?"

"Some human ship." Starscream rolled his optics. "But it came from the moon and well, you um….remember the Terrorcons?"

"Yes, I do." he glared with Starscream gulping. "The ones that nearly run amok on my ship because of you and Knock Out, why?"

"Um….well because the space bridge was connected to the nearest planetary object." He gulped. "And that was earth's moon."

He frowned.

"B-But rest assured! The Terrorcons landed on a energonless ball of rock. They are possibly in stasis by now." 'Hopefully.'

"And you bring them up because?"

"J-Just thought it looked familiar." He said while not seeing the Deception symbol on the lander's side. "Um I'll just scan for Autobot energon signatures now."

Megatron narrowed his optics while looking at the lander and spotted something. "Starscream."

"Yes lord Megatron?" 'He's going to slag me isn't he.'

"What is THAT on the ship?"

He looked up while the ship turned to the left. "I don't see anything."

"To me it would seem that a certain spider was on it." He said as Airachnid, the copy not that he knew, looked out and gawked at the sight of stars in the sky.

" _Wow! Look at all of them!" She said. "Tshaaa, it's so dreamy!_ "

The Deceptions heard that and were very confused.

" _And look at that planet! It's so pretty~! Look sis! It's so pretty~_ " she giggled. " _And soon the hunks will be ours!_ "

"Well, I admit the voice is similar, b-but the personality is completely different!" Starscream said in befuddlement. "And why is she acting like a fembot from the cybertronian bot houses?!"

Megatron grumbled while admitting that the voice was irritating and so was her acting.

"Shall I route all power to the main cannon?" He asked while hoping to blast the ship before it got into earth's atmosphere.

"No, let the ship burn up. It will save us the trouble in dealing with that traitor."

"Yes lord Megatron." Starscream said while the ship started to enter the stratosphere.

(Over Nevada)

"Look sis! We're almost there~!" The Destron giggled happily. "And wow it's so small from up here, tshaaa~"

"Just stop talking."

"Why? I like talking." She said before noticing that the ship was starting to overheat. "Um sis? Are these Terrorcon things capable of re-entry? Tshaaa?"

"I don't know. All of you keep it together!"

The Terrorcons groaned while the ship started to catch on fire and break apart from the magnetic and gravitational fields.

"Um sis?"

"What?!"

"Abandon ship, tshaaa?"

"No or else we'll burn up next!"

"Then what should we do?!" She yelled while the ship got closer and closer to the earth as the insides began to tear away and melt into slag. "AHHH! WE ARE GOING TO THE WELL OF SOULS!"

"Hold on! Start slowing down!"

The Terrorcons groaned while slowing down, but lost about half their numbers to the pull of the earth and well...they are about to-

BOOOOOOM!

Crash into the ground.

Both fembots groaned while not sustaining much damage, but looked very disoriented.

"Ugh….I see so many...stars~"

"Shut...up…"

The Destron groaned before getting up and saw the trees. "YES! YES YES YES! We are on earth sis! TSHAAA!"

Airachnid groaned and got up while seeing the Terrorcons slowly move, albeit with difficulty.

Only for them to lose some of their limbs due to the intense heat and fell to the ground.

"Slag!"

The Destron smiled while taking in the fresh oxygen. "Ah! Welp, time to find some hunks. And maybe Jack-chan too~"

Airachnid frowned at that. "No, you're not going off to do something that foolish."

She turned to her. "Then what do you want to do? Hunt Cybertrons or take a vacation, tshaaa?"

"No, I'm not taking a vacation."

"Then what sis?"

"I'm going to get my army back together and work on ambushing the Autobots and make them my own personal minions."

She nodded before getting an idea. "Hey sis, let's get the humans~ We can play catch the hunks and make them scream~!"

Airachnid deadpanned. "You want that organic don't you?"

She bopped her head gently with her right hand and winked. "You know me too well sis~ Tshaaa."

'I wonder if taking her energon would count as cannibalism.' She thought before noticing that she wasn't hungry. 'Weird.'

(Later)

Jack sighed while getting out of school, and in one piece too. 'Still can't believe Arcee is getting maintenance today.'

"Yo Jack!"

He turned and saw Miko running towards him. "Hey."

"You ready to get back to base?"

"Well yeah." He sighed. "But I have this exam coming up and it's going to be an all nighter."

"Aw what? Don't tell me you're gonna ditch me and Raf to worry about some test."

"Well…."

"You are! How could you!" She mock gasped.

"Look, I really need the points or my moms gonna be upset." He said while Miko huffed. "But I'll come tomorrow ok?"

"You better."

"Think of it this way, you and Raf can hog the games all you want."

"..." she lightly punched his side. "Just don't get mushrooms from all the studying."

"I won't." He said while walking away. 'I just hope I don't fall asleep studying all night.'

As he walked, he didn't notice that something was flying overhead. Something big, sleek, and very much dangerous.

"There he is." Spoke Airachnid in her helicopter form while a second helicopter flew next to her.

"Jack-chan! Oh it's Jack-chan, and he's still a hunk, tshaaa~!" The second copter giggled. "Let's get him now!"

"Be quiet! You'll draw too much attention."

"But Jack-chan is down there! I need to marry him~!"

"And what will you do if the Autobots show up?"

"Those Cybertrons are nothing to a Destron! Tshaaa~" she giggled. "And soon we can share a threesome with Jack-chan!"

'That's it, when we land, I'm sucking her dry.' She thought before noticing that her hunger was gone for some reason.

"Hey sis, want to play with Jack-chan?"

"How?"

"Well let's…"

(With Jack)

He yawned while heading to the gas station to get some snacks. He reached it and headed inside while not seeing shadows right outside. 'Maybe I should've just taken a nap instead of read that giant textbook.'

Bang.

He turned around while hearing something behind him. He poked his head outside and looked around. "Hello?"

Bang.

He turned to the other side and gulped. "I'm armed!"

"Oh I know you're not Jack."

He turned and saw a very familiar fembot looming over him. "Ah!"

"Miss me?" smirked the original Airachnid.

"B-But how?!"

"You would like to know." She said while trying to grab him.

"Woah!" he cried out as she picked him up while giving a dark laugh.

"You caused me much trouble organic."

"Um no hard feelings?" He asked nervously while not seeing something hiding behind him.

"Not this time." She said before throwing him into the air.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed before getting caught in the air by Airachnid, only to get squashed between the chest.

"Jack-chan! Let's make protoforms!"

His eyes widened, more at the situation while blushing.

She then moved him away and then threw him across the street, only for 'her' to grab him and extended her back legs at him.

"Gah!"

"He he he." She chuckled while squeezing him. "What's wrong Jack? I thought you were brave?"

"H-How?!"

She threw him across the street again as 'she' grabbed him and started to lick her lips.

"My." 'Airachnid' said while eyeing him like a piece of meat. "You must be good in the stasis pod~"

"W-What?"

"Oh you know." She rubbed her fingers over his cheeks. "The bedroom you fool~"

He turned bright red before getting thrown into the air again and was grabbed by Airachnid from a tall building. "Why the bed?!"

"To experiment on you fool." she laughed while her sharp ended legs surrounded him. "I'm curious to see what makes you tick."

He screamed in horror before she threw him at a water tower and sent webs at him.

SPLAT!

Sticking him on the side of the tower as Airachnid used her limbs to walk on the metal surface.

"Hey~ Ready for some love you hunk~?" She giggled with a grin.

"W-What's with you?"

"What's with me?" She asked while moving closer to him. "I just WANT you~!"

'To die!' He thought before noticing something crawling towards him in the other direction. 'Wait….what the…?'

"Hope you enjoy the sensation in your legs, because once I'm done you won't have any." Airachnid smirked while Jack saw TWO of them.

"T..Two of you?!"

"Unfortunately."

"Hi~" the second one smiled. "I'm Airachnid of the Destrons, and your going to marry me~ Tshaaa!"

"As you can see my 'sister' here is a bit of a airhead."

"And you're so serious." She smiled before placing her fingers on Jack's cheeks. "As for you, pucker up and kiss me Jack-chan~"

"What?!" he blushed at the request while trying to get out of the grip.

"Come on." She licked her lips. "Just kiss me and then we can all have a threesome~ Tshaaa~"

Jack blushed before getting kissed on the lips.

The original rolled her optics and shook her head. 'Disgusting.'

"Mmmm~" moaned the second Airachnid with her lips actually covering most of Jack's face up due to the size difference with him squirming.

"MMMM!"

The original Airachnid looked on while slowly thinking about Arcee's reaction to this as the Destron kept on kissing the human.

' _WHAT THE SLAG!?_ ' Yelled a mental image of Arcee inside the circuits of the Deception.

'Oh now that's something I'd love to record.' She thought before seeing the Destron moving back and eyed his pants.

"Now let's see that rod~! Tshaaa~!" She grinned while her back legs extended around the pants and looked ready to cut them up.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" She asked while looking at Jack with a very big grin.

"W-Why did you...kiss me?"

"Oh! I like handsome boys~" she giggled. "And you trapped me on earth so I'm going to marry you! Isn't that fun~? Tshaaa~"

"B-But I trapped THAT Airachnid." he pointed to the original.

"Different reality." Said original spoke in annoyance.

"Sis is right, I'm a Destron and she's a Deception. So….I'm special~ He he~"

"You have that right." muttered the original. "Apparently she has a thing for you, why and how she turned out this different than me I have no idea, but seeing you squirm like this is enjoyable, although it would be even better if I had your head for my ship, oh wait I can't put it there, you blew it up."

The Destron giggled. "So you have to marry both of us! Tshaaa~"

"Wait what?!" Jack blushed in complete horror and shock.

"Actually, you can marry him all on your own, I'll pass." spoke Airachnid while moving around and smirking. 'I'll just suck you dry and rip this human piece by piece.'

The Destron blinked. "Oh so no threeesome then? Think of the protoforms both of us can make with this hunk's hot rod, tshaaa~"

'This twin of Airachnid is serious! Oh man, Arcee picked a terrible day to get work done!' He thought before getting his pants ripped.

"Look sis! It's so cute and looks kinda like that Cybertron's dick. Um it's on the tip of my tongue…." she rubbed her finger on her template. "Um Kick...no no. Um...Tailgate! Ah yes, that's the one! Slag, his hot rod was so sexy~ Tshaaa~"

Jack turned beet red with Airachnid bringing out her second mouth, which Jack noticed and went wide eyed. "H-Hey! Behind you!"

She blinked before shooting the mouth with webs. "Sticky-Sticky Attack!"

SQUISH!

"MMMM!"

"He he~" she posed. "You can't stop this heroine, sister~ Tshaaa~!"

Airachnid tried to rip the webbing off with Jack shaking his head.

"Since when could she do that?"

"Well sis said she got infected by a Terrorcon, but I think she has a parasite." She giggled. "And don't worry Jack-chan, I'll protect your from miss virgin over here, tshaaa~"

'Why is this version of her the opposite? And why does she wanna do THAT?!' Jack thought before the 'weird' Airachnid began to web her 'sister' up while saying 'Sticky-Sticky Attack!' multiple times as the Deception began to get wrapped up in her work.

"Tshaa~ I won! I won! He he~" she giggled before looking back at a nervous Jack.

"Uh….g-good job."

She gushed before using her webs to pull her 'sister' towards Jack and stuck her on the web. "Oh Jack-chan~ You're so cute! But right now." She pointed to the original. "My sister needs to chill out. By Primus, she's a terrible Destron. Tshaaa~"

"MMMMM!"

"Sis, I know you act all tough but for the love of Solus Prime! Just let both of us get protoforms from the hunk, you'd love it and it's a threesome~ Tshaaa~!"

"Uh, or you two could go and ask someone else." suggested Jack. "Like...Megatron? He looks like he could use a special girl...or girls."

The Destron deadpanned. "What? But I like HANDSOME boys! Not old bots! It would be so….EWY~!"

"But I'm human, an organic, I'm not made of metal or energon." he spoke up quickly. "I mean, wouldn't you rather...make protoforms, with some other Decepticon?"

"Mmmm, no. I want to do it with you~! Tshaaa~!" She giggled. "Plus you're my type~"

'Oh man, I'm actually about to get fucked by a Decepticon!' He thought in shock while the original Deception glared at the Destron.

"Oh, but first~" she pointed to her sister. "I'm going to let you fuck my stiff of a sister~"

"What?!"/'What?!'

"Think about it." She smirked. "She tried to kill you while I want to marry you so." She licked her lips. "You fuck her, you fuck me, and then we can ALL be married and have a BIG family of protoforms~ Tshaaa~!"

"I...don't think that's a good idea." he spoke while the original Airachnid started squirming in the webs harder while looking livid. 'If she gets the chance to break free she'll tear me in half.'

The Destron moved her finger over the web near the 'slit' and cut it open before placing Jack on it and webbed him. "Not to me~ So I hope you like her slit, tshaaa~"

'I'm going to turn her into scrap! Like I'd ever consider doing THAT with a tiny human!' She thought while noticing that Jack's dick was poking the slit. 'AND I'LL KILL HIM AS WELL!'

"I'll just watch~" she said while sitting down. "Just don't mind me while I start naming all of our protoforms, tshaaa~"

'Ok, as long as I stay perfectly still, I won't make any sudden movements.' Jack thought while his cock got hard. 'Fuck!'

(Some time later)

The sun rose in the air while Arcee was looking for Jack as he didn't go to school or return home last night. She had gone out looking all night, but so far she had got squat.

'Just where is he?' She thought while looking around in alt mode, but found nothing at all, just lots of webbing for some reason that went from the town to somewhere in the Nevada badlands. As she rode through the desert, she kept thinking about her arch enemy, but dismissed it as she hasn't been seen in a long while and at this point, must've left the planet. 'For the love of Primus, I hope that earth movie, _Eight Legged Freaks_ , isn't based on real events.'

But that's when she started to hear her comm-link turn on.

" _Ratchet to Arcee, come in._ "

"Arcee here Ratchet, what's up?"

" _The Scans here at the base have detected large amounts of space bridge particles in your area. But for some reason the particles are having an unusually reaction to the organics in the area._ "

"Like what?"

" _A decrease in hunger and a need to copulate. Which is unusual as space bridge particles have never exhibited such reactions in the past._ "

"So far I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, but I think Nevada is dealing with a major pest problem."

" _Ugh not you too. That film is a hoax, not a documentary!_ "

"I'm just saying, there are webs all around here."

" _Have you scanned them yet?_ "

"Not yet." She said before noticing a large sinkhole with webs covering the entrance, right near her direction. "Hang on."

She changed to robot form before walking over and noticed it was a few feet deep. She narrowed her optics while hearing what sounded like breathing. She looked down and noticed a sign in cybertronian that read 'No Cybertrons or Autobots allowed in the love nest! Tshaaa!' right near the entrance. "What the…"

As she looked down, she noticed a stairway made metal that went all the way to the bottom as she heard some moaning from the hole.

"Rachet, I think I found something useful."

" _What?_ "

"A hole with cybertronian language and a stairway."

" _That's suspicious. Hold on, I'll send Bumblebee._ "

"I'll investigate as well. Arcee out." She said while disconnecting her comm-link and jumped down the hole.

Only to land in a web filled tunnel with several hearts made of metal hanging from the ceiling.

"Slag it." she frowned before using her blades to try and cut through it while hearing giggling.

"Tshaaa~ Oh Jack-chan." Giggled a voice. "I think sis is wanting more of your hot rod~"

"I can tell!" came Jack's voice followed by moans.

"Oooh~ Keep it up." Said a VERY familiar voice. "I can feel my hunger subsiding~"

"He he~ Oh sis, don't worry. Once your done, I'll play with you while I let Jack-chan fuck my womb~ Tshaaa~!"

'Oh no, Airachnid?! She has Jack!' She thought before racing towards the sounds, only to appear in a large room full of pictures of Jack in various poses while Jack was naked and fucking Airachind's pussy as ANOTHER one was watching on while rubbing Jack's nipples with her fingers.

And as you can imagine….it was overloading her logic circuits.

"Oh slag yes! Come on Jack, show me what you can really do."

"Ah! I'm going to blow!" He groaned as Arcee jaw dropped at the double action.

"Come on Jack-chan~ Give sis so many protoforms~! Tshaaa~"

"She's milking me dry!"

"That means it's working~"

"Oooh~!"

Arcee slowly walked back while her circuits were short circuiting. "W-WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS?!"

The second Airachnid turned and shushed her. "Quiet Cybertron, we are busy making protoforms. So slag off, tshaaa!"

"A-Arcee?!" cried Jack with wide eyes with the original Airachnid turning with a smirk.

"Hello there Arcee, didn't expect to see you pop in down here. Enjoying the show?"

"B-But how?!"

The second one winked before saying. "What can we say? We LOVE Jack-chan~ So slag off hussy! The wives are on their honeymoon, tshaaa~!"

"Arcee, I can….um...well actually it's a funny story." Jack said trying to keep from losing it, but Airachnid's inside squeezing harder was making it hard.

Arcee started to see planets before going into a forced stasis lock and crashed to the ground head first.

"Sis, go ahead and tie her up, then Jack can go ahead and have fun with your chassis."

"Ok!" The Destron giggled before getting up and said. "Sticky-Sticky Attack!"

SQUISH!

"And don't worry, the heroine always wins in the end~ Tshaaa~!" She giggled with a perverted grin. She moved over to Jack and turned his head to one of her breasts, which she exposed when they started fucking with both Airachnids having chests that felt and looked like human breasts, just more silver and cooler to the touch. And were very big, about a H cup chest in size. "Oh Jack-chan~ It's time to suck my chassis~ Tshaa~"

"But what-"

"Don't worry about her." She interrupted. "Just worry about your wives~ Tshaa~"

"Come now Jack, if you don't do it, she might just take your head instead." Airachnid teased...maybe.

He gulped before sucking on the Destron's large left nipple while still fucking the Deception's pussy.

All the while Arcee was dreaming of only one nightmare in her stasis.

The protoforms that will be made from this crazy love triangle.

(Omake)

"I….have….no words." spoke Ratchet looking at the two Airachnids, one holding Jack against her face with the original smirking at Arcee smugly.

"So Arcee, how's it feel to know two of me took your latest partner?"

"Yeah~" Said the Destron. "How does it feel you bitchy Cybertron~ Tshaaa~"

"If you two weren't so close to him right now I would have both of you turned to scrap." she glared.

The Destron winked. "Like you could, I'm the heroine after all. Oh and you can't come see the protoforms, they don't need you causing them to become Destron rejects~ Tshaaa."

Jack blushed while feeling very exhausted in his nether regions. 'I pray they don't ask for a threesome tonight, I feel like my dick should be put in a cast after what we went through.'

"Hey sis." The second Airachnid smiled. "Want to go at it again?"

"I don't see why not, especially since Arcee here enjoyed it SO well last time."

"Oooh! Great!" She giggled. "And then we can grind our snatches together~ I really want to experiment with you and Jack-chan~ Tshaaa~"

'Yup, definitely gonna need a cast after this.' Jack thought while not knowing that his sperm actually got into their bodies and well...he he he~ You can imagine what's going on with them.


	134. Chain Chompettes and Waluigi

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Chain Chompettes and Waluigi

Series: Super Mario Brothers

Note: This takes place during the Mario and Bowsette chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time!

The Chain Chomps stopped chasing him while several crowns appeared in a glitch and they looked at them with interest.

Now back to the story!

-Mushroom Kingdom-

The Chain Chomps sniffed at the crowns with curiosity.

The one with flames on it sniffled one while licking it, and thought it was very salty for some reason. "Arf arf!"

"Arf?"

"Arf arf." The flaming one said while the other Chain Chomps started sniffing the crowns and licked them. "Arf!"

"Arf arf!"

"Arf arf arf!"

"Arf arf!"

The flaming Chain Chomp looked at the crown before getting an idea. "Arf arf!"

The Chain Chomps blinked before the main one….

GULP!

Swallowed the crown whole.

"Arf?"

"Arf arf." The main one barked while eyeing the crowned. "Arf arf arf!"

They blinked while each one began eating a crown whole. All the while they started to feel tingly and weird. They groaned while the screen panned away to show a small hut in the middle of the woods, the home of Waluigi, the misfit of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Said man was crying over the fact he wasn't gonna appear in the next Smash Bros game...again.

"WHY?!" He cried out. "WHY?!"

This was a common occurrence due to well…..being the joke of the gaming world. Like besides tennis, he's been so obscured that most don't even know him or even acknowledge his existence. And if they did, they'd just remember him from being Wario's sidekick.

And THAT wasn't true, well anymore as Wario got a girlfriend and TONS of 'friends' along with a company that made Warioware games.

"Why me? Why?!" he cried into his pillow. "Why can't Waluigi get a chance?! Why?!"

As he went into another 'bout of depression, he didn't know that something was happening in the Smash Bros world, something involving two gods destroying ever….oops spoilers~

Anyway, he's depressed, poor, had no life and had no princess to save.

'I hate my life!' He cried in his head while not noticing that he was dripping snot on the bed. 'Why do I even stay?!'

And cue a mid life crisis forming in the distance. Waluigi sniffled while feeling like nothing was going to make him happy ever again.

"I should just move out of here, not like anyone would care." He said to himself before he got up and started packing.

(Later)

"Well, this is it." He said while holding a long stick with a handkerchief on the end of it. "Goodbye Mushroom Kingdom, and….goodbye obscurity."

He turned to the door and opened it before walking out. He then walked away while feeling very depressed.

(Some time later)

Waluigi grumbled while currently in a massive downpour as he looked even more miserable. "This is just perfect, can anything else go wrong?"

And cue some Goombas walking out and jumped on his head before stealing his stuff.

"HEY!" he cried out before running after them. "Get back here!"

But they disappeared before the man could catch them, leaving him penniless.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" He cried out while getting struck by lightning, and depression. "AHHH!"

(Later)

-A lone cave-

Waluigi sniffled while hugging his knees. "Why can't I be number one? Why?!"

As he sniffled, he kept on thinking about EVERYTHING wrong in his life.

"My whole life is a complete joke!" He cried out. "A meme! I-I can't take this anymore!"

As he was about to cry again, he didn't know that the cave was occupied right now, or that said occupants here slowly looking at him. They blinked and started moving towards him.

"Wah!"

The occupants moved closer and closer before sniffing him.

That's when he finally noticed he wasn't alone. He felt drool going on his clothes and imagined a giant Boo right behind him. "Oh fuck me."

The drool increased before Waluigi jumped and ran, only to hit a stalagmite and got knocked out.

"Wah...wah…." he mumbled.

The occupants blinked before picking him up and dragged him into the cave system.

(Later)

"Wah….." he let out while slowly coming to.

Only to see several women with short black hair, tanned skin, dark red eyes, a J cup chest and large ass, wearing black stockings and boots, a black one piece with a long cap near the hips, a long chain clamp around their necks, silver bands on their wrists, and had scars around their eyes, all around him while another woman with the same outfit but in a dark red color, red hair, black eyes, and a massive ass and L cup breasts sat in front of him as they wore crowns on their heads.

He blinked before noticing they had shark like teeth. "WAAAAHHHH!"

They sniffed him before the main one started to rub his cheek and smiled.

"W-W-W-Who are you?"

They all shrugged before moving closer to him and sniffed him.

He gulped before they began nuzzling him like a cat, with shark teeth. 'This is weird.'

They kept this up before they licked him with VERY long tongues, which scared him tremendously.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

They flinched while looking very surprised at the scream. He backed up from them and held out his hand.

"S-Stay back!"

They looked hurt at this before moving away slowly.

"Now...tell me...who are you?"

They looked at the other before shrugging in confusion.

"Well? Come on, tell me your names."

They shrugged again.

"...are you playing a joke on me?"

The main one shook her head before pointing to her throat and tried to make a sound, but couldn't.

"Wait, are you mute?"

All of them nodded sadly.

'Oh, well now I feel like a jackass.' He thought before one of the women moved closer to him and poked his cheek. "Hey!"

She flinched while moving away quickly.

"What was that for?"

She gulped while another one poked her cheek and nuzzled it, making the first one purr.

Waluigi blinked while thinking it was some weird ritual or something. "Riiight, um….where am I?"

The main one pointed to the cave walls, which were covered in gold.

'Right, like that would work.' He thought before the women moved closer to him and nuzzled him.

Purrrrrr~

Purrrrr~

Purrrrr~

He turned red at the move while they surrounded him.

They then licked his face before closing their eyes and started to snore on his body.

'Oh no.'

(Later)

"Zzzzzzzz." All of them snored while fifty more of these girl appeared during the night and snuggled next to the group.

However, Waluigi was starting to stir from his sleep.

"Mmm…" he groaned while opening his eyes and saw the girls covering him like a cocoon, and purring very loudly. His face turned beet red in response.

They kept on nuzzling him while their chests moved up and down. All the while Waluigi was feeling very lucky, and scared at the same time.

'Oh man Waluigi, you're surrounded by tons of hot girls, but they look like they could use your as a chew toy.' He thought before they opened their eyes and looked at him with grins. 'Oh no.'

They smiled before sniffing him and began licking his face and body.

"H-Hey!"

They flinched while still having their tongues out.

Waluigi looked at them while covered in drool. He grimaced and tried wiping it off, but had little space to move.

They looked at him before nuzzling his body with smiles.

'This is crazy!' he thought with his arms rubbing against some of their breasts. "Get off!"

They blinked while moving away with sad faces, especially the main one who looked depressed.

"Look, just...leave me alone ok? I'm not in a good mood." He said with a grumble.

They blinked and cocked their heads in unison.

"I mean, right now I'm just dealing with the fact that I'm nothing."

They looked confused before shaking their heads no and hugged him.

"It's true."

And cue them looking annoyed and bit him lightly.

"AH!"

They glared at him before making 'X's' with their arms and pointed to him with a smile as they made 'O's' with their hands and smiled happily.

"Wha…?"

They smiled before licking his cheek and smiled as they made Waluigi's heart feel warm inside.

"You...don't think I'm nothing? What about useless?"

They shook their heads no again.

"But I'm never given a real chance to shine like Wario. I never even get my own invite to Super Smash Bros, they even let that tiny rat Pikachu go every single time!"

They blinked before hugging him tightly as if knowing his pain.

"Huh?"

One of them moved back and drew a Petey Piranha Plant on the ground before drawing a large 'X' on it.

Waluigi of course was confused.

The main one drew a picture of a Chain Chomp and the Smash Bros invitation letter, only to put a big 'X' on it and looked very mad along with the others.

"Huh?" He said before noticing that they looked like…..like…Chain Chomps!? "WAH! Y-You're ALL Chain Chomps!"

They blinked while cocking their heads to the side, trying to feign innocence.

"I knew something felt familiar!" He said before noticing their teeth and shivered.

They looked at him before nuzzling his face.

'H-How did they all look change into...princesses?!' He thought while the princesses kept on giving him affection, which was VERY odd since Chain Chomps usually tries to eat him, even the gold ones!

Although that caused Waluigi to think about a princess version of the gold Chain Chomp and paled. 'She'd probably gobble me up even in a dress!'

The group of girls kept on nuzzling him while purring loudly and looking very happy at the moment.

'Although, as long as they don't try to eat me, it's not like this is really bad per say. I mean, now I'm getting plenty of attention from beautiful women. There's more of them here then there are princesses in total!' He thought while thinking about getting a big castle somewhere, until he recalled that many princesses equals a LOT of children and competition for the crown. 'Maybe they'd be open to sharing, it's not like they've started fighting over me.'

They smiled while licking him again.

'Wait, just because they look like princesses doesn't mean they are ones. I mean, they'd have a kingdom to rule and a big fancy castle. Guess that means it's back to my tiny shack.' He thought before noticing that at the ends of their neck chains were several collars with spikes on them.

They looked at him before giving him the collars.

"Wait, you want me to hold these?"

They nodded while grinning like mad.

"Uh, ok." He said while taking them and saw the girls wagging their asses in the air. "Now what?"

They smiled while pointing to a now sunny land outside the cave and grinned.

"Oh, you mean go out for a walk?"

They nodded at once while wagging their asses.

"Sure, I guess." He said before seeing the princesses walking on all fours and ran towards the entrance. Which caused him to get dragged due to the chains. "WAH!"

(Later)

The princesses kept on running while acting like their usual selves, which wasn't good for Waluigi.

And the many trees and bushes he went into.

"Ah! Ow! Ouch! Wah! Slow down!" He cried out before the the princesses stopped and started looking at a few pink Bob-ombs.

"Grrrrrr." They growled while looking at them in anger.

Waluigi sighed before noticing the princesses started, or tried, to eat them with their mouths.

They growled while grinning in delight.

Only for them to chip their teeth.

They cried out in pain before whimpering back to Waluigi with tears in their eyes.

'Wow, I actually thought they'd chew them easily.' He thought while they started to rub him for moral support. He tried rubbing their heads with a sweatdrop. "Uh, there there girls, it's ok."

They sniffled while still looking very depressed. They then started licking the chipped teeth and cried even more.

'Oh no, what do I do?!' he thought in panic before seeing several mushrooms growing nearby which gave him an idea. "I got it!"

They looked confused as Waluigi ran off, making them cry even more from loneliness.

"Hold on girls, eat these!" He said while throwing the mushrooms at them, but the problem…

They were Mega Mushrooms. A very rare yet POWERFUL version of a mushroom.

The girls caught them and started munching on them confused.

Only for them to grow to to giant size and was bigger than Bowser's castle at the moment.

Which in turn scared Waluigi greatly.

"WAH!" He cried out before the girls looked down and looked at him.

They smiled before nuzzling him, with great difficulty.

'Oh man, I just meant to help fix their teeth, not turn them giant.' He thought while the girls kept on trying to nuzzle him, only for him to get crushed by their chests. "E-Easy girls!"

They looked at him while he was on the main one's chest, before they sniffled as their teeth were still chipped.

'Oh man, I need a regular mushroom.' He thought while some Toads walked by, saw the girls, and well screamed in horror.

"Ahhhh! Giants!"

"Run away!"

"Ditch the mushrooms!" One screamed while they ran away in terror.

Waluigi saw them throw mushrooms down and smiled. "Girls! Eat those mushrooms."

They started to eat them with their mouths while not only fixing the teeth, but destroyed some mountains in the process.

"Ooooh." He said while seeing an opportunity to make a castle using the now giant girls. 'This could work out.'

(Later)

The girls smiled while Waluigi pointed to a mountain.

"Make me a castle."

They cocked their heads to the side.

"You know, a big house?"

Again they cocked their heads to the side.

'Ok, so this doesn't seem like it's working.' He thought before drawing a castle in the sand. "This is a castle."

They blinked before nodding with smiles.

"Great, now go make one!"

They nodded before looking at the mountains and began eating them.

(Later)

After awhile, Waluigi saw the massive castle the size of the highest mountain as the girls sat next to the large towers like simple trees. "It's perfect!"

They smiled at him while Waluigi started to feel very happy right now, except for two things.

Treasure and subjects to rule over.

"Hmm, I'm still poor."

They looked at him while patting his head, which felt like getting hit with whales, lightly.

"Hey!"

They flinched at this and stopped.

"If you want to pat me, try to do it more gentle."

They nodded before the main one picked a large gold chunk from her teeth and flicked it to the ground.

CRASH!

Making a large indent as it was the size of a house.

"Wow, that's plenty." He said while seeing the other girls cleaning their teeth and flicked more gold chunks to the ground, each one larger than the original. "REAL plenty."

They smiled at this while looking very happy as well.

(Much later)

Waluigi grinned while his servants of Dry Bones, who he brought into his services in exchange for food, brought him more treasure from the mountains that his girls chomped away earlier this week. All while on his stone throne and looking very happy at this turn of events. "Now this is the life."

He then saw the girls walking towards him with flowers in their hands before placing them right on his body. "Hello girls, how are you feeling?"

They smiled while giving him a group hug.

"I'll take that as a good sign." He said before the girls pressed their chests into his face.

They grinned while licking her lips.

'Forget Smash, Waluigi is gonna do the smashing!' He thought while looking very happy, except for the fact MORE of them were being created all over the world and well...you get the picture~ He he he~ 'Wario is gonna be so jealous!'

Yet for him well….lets just say that his harem of princesses won't stop anytime soon.


	135. Ancile Jiang Ye, Vajra, and Emerald

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ancile Jiang Ye, Vajra, and Emerald

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, CEM's room-

SLAM!

"That asshole!" Emerald growled in rage while holding her stomach. "First my crotch THEN my stomach?! What was he thinking?!"

She sat on her bed while rubbing the spot with a wince. 'When he gets back I'm dangling him outside the window by his thumbs.'

An image of Mercury with no legs and hanging from the windowsill appeared in her mind, that and him getting pushed off by her foot.

"By the time I'm done he'll need a new mechanical crotch for that cheap shot." She growled while getting a knock at the door. "Now who would that be?"

As she slowly walked to the door, she noticed something was blocking it. She turned the knob and saw a white box right in the middle of the hallway. She looked down the hall, but didn't see anyone there.

"What the?" She muttered before opening it, to reveal two revolvers with a leather brown color and blades which resembled unpainted metal, on the sides of each were the words ' _Vajra_ '. "Hey, these are my old guns. What are they doing here?"

As Emerald was looking at the nostalgic weapons, she didn't know that her new weapons were glowing a very sickly green color.

' _No! Not competition!_ '

"But didn't I lose these after Mercury pranked me with that exploding cream pie?" She muttered while recalling the memory, which resulted in the weapons going flying into the horizon. 'I gave him a black eye when I should have taken it, I was pissed.'

As she was contemplating about pulling out Mercury's eye, she didn't notice her main weapons starting to glow. She reached down and picked up the old ones and looked them over. "Wow, these look like they're in pretty good condition. I wonder who dropped them off, must have been Cinder."

' _No it wasn't._ ' Said a voice behind her.

Emerald blinked while a small girl with long jungle green hair, dark yellow eyes, long chain like legs with long sickle like claws on her shoulders, a small ass and a A cup chest, and was wearing a very big green and yellow kimono that almost made it hard for her to move, appeared behind her.

"Get away from her hussy!" Yelled the child with a very cute voice. "She's MY partner in arms!"

Emerald turned and jumped while dropping her old weapons. "What the-who the hell are you?"

"Ancile Jiang Ye, your weapon spirit." She said while looking very mad. "Now get away from those homewreckers!"

' _Me a homewrecker? Fu fu fu._ ' Laughed the revolvers in a dignified tone. ' _You're the homewrecker child._ '

Emerald looked at them in shock before they started glowing next.

To form a very tall dark tanned woman with short gray hair in two buns on both sides of her head, dark yellow eyes, a P cup chest and massive ass, twin revolver like fingers on her hands, long wooden sandals, wearing a very tight fitting shirt with holes near the chest area, revealing no bra, and a tight skirt that revealed her dark green thong, as she wore two barrels on her pointed ears like earrings. She chuckled while looking at Emerald. "It's been awhile partner in arms~"

Suffice to say, the girl was blown away.

"Get away from her!" Ancile Jiang Ye yelled.

"Why? This Vajra was here first." She chuckled. "Plus I doubt my partner in arms likes children in THAT way."

"Ok, what the hell is going on!?" Emerald yelled.

Both looked at her before saying. "We are your partner in arms. No I am! I am!"

'Oh god, did I black out from Mercury's kick? Please tell me this is a dream.' She thought before pinching her cheek. "OW!"

"Are you ok?" Both asked with concern, until they started bickering again.

"That hurt….but that means this isn't a dream….oh fuck me." She said before fainting onto the ground.

"..."

"..."

"Fuck." Both said at once.

(Later)

Emerald grumbled while on the bed, with Ancile Jiang Ye on her right side and Vajra on the left side, each one trying to outdo the other on WHO would be her partner in arms.

"She's mine you cow!"

"Fu fu, she's not into children. She's into adults."

"Clumsy ox!"

"Flat chested monkey."

"Fatty!"

"Skinny brat!"

Both grabbed the other by the front of their clothes and looked ready to deck the other.

"Um…..what's a partner in arms? I get you're weapon spirits and all, but….what is that term?"

Both looked at her while saying. "A fiancé, duh."

And like that, she was out like a light again.

"Damn it!" Ancile Jiang Ye yelled.

Vajra shook her head. "Such a fool, like you brat."

"Shut up!"

(Much later)

"Ugh…." Emerald groaned while waking up, only to see the girls reading her personal diary and looked pissed off at the contents.

"That little!" Ancile Jiang Ye growled.

"Wanting to fuck Cinder's tits?" Vajra muttered while looking ready to punch something. "How foolish, that woman already HAD partners and now she's a slut."

"Well Emerald isn't like her, she knows that I'M her real partner."

"No, I'm her real partner." Vajra frowned. "After all, I was there since she was born."

"Yet you abandoned her."

"I WAS SENT ALL THE WAY TO ATLAS!" She snapped. "AND WAS IN THE HANDS OF THAT DAMN WHITLEY FOR FIVE YEARS!"

"I consider that abandoning since you weren't there to help keep her alive. In that regard, you failed, I succeeded, so you're not needed anymore old hag."

Vajra glared at her before picking her up and gave her a spanking.

"OW!"

"That's for disrespecting your elders!"

As for Emerald, well she was just shocked and embarrassed about the diary being read.

"S-Stop reading that you two!" She blushed. "That's my personal stuff!"

Both stopped what they were doing and glared at her.

"What?"

"You are seeing a slut." Both said at once with an edge to their tones.

"Again, what are you talking about?"

Ancile Jiang Ye jumped down and glared at her. "Cinder is a slut!"

"Fu fu." Vajra chuckled darkly. "Do you realize she had partners in arms before that battle with the maiden? And you know what happened to them?"

"She um….I wasn't there."

She sighed. "She threw them down a ravine because she liked her new glass weapons."

"And you've been drawing doodles of you two!" yelled Ancile holding the diary up and pointing to a drawing of Emerald and Cinder hugging. "It's icky!"

"G-Give it back!"

"Nope." Said Vajra. "Cinder doesn't care for you. WE do however."

"You don't know that." she glared. "I may know how you two came to life, but you don't know Cinder like I do."

Both deadpanned at her. "You are a fool."

She groaned and got up. "Look, how did you even get….actually that's a stupid question. My real one should be HOW did you find out where I was?"

Vajra pointed to Cinder's Scroll. "There was a bug in the Schnee archives and I just traced it to Beacon and I mailed myself to you weeks in advance."

"Well it was a complete waste, your services aren't needed any longer beanbag chest." Ancile Jiang Ye smirked. "Because I'm the one that will marry my partner in arms!"

"She masturbated with me." Vajra smirked. "Every night as well~"

"WHAT?!" she yelled with Emerald wishing she could die.

"It was fun and my barrels were rubbed every time with great care~" She hummed while Ancile Jiang Ye looked very pissed as said weapon groped Enerald's ass.

"Ha! Her ass is mine!"

"Hey!" she jumped away and covered it. "S-Stop that! And you! Don't go talking about that! It was one time!"

"It was every night." Vajra deadpanned. "And you looked so happy."

"I can't believe you! If you wanted to experiment you should have used me! I'm willing to do tons of stuff!" Ancile Jiang Ye yelled with a pout as Emerald looked very mad.

"Look! I'm the one who uses you two, meaning I'M in charge! And I'm the one saying you two shut up!"

Both rolled their eyes before continuing to read the diary. 'Wow, it's steamy.'

Emerald groaned before moving over and took it back. "Stop that!"

Ancile Jiang Ye pouted. "Aw! Why are you so mean!?"

"Because I'm in charge!"

"Fu fu fu." Vajra chuckled. "You maybe, but a weapon spirit and their partners in arms have a trust based relationship. No one is truly in charge of the other."

"Yeah well I say otherwise, and I'm saying that I only need one pair of guns, not two." She frowned.

Both weapon spirits deadpanned before getting an idea and walked away.

"Where are you going?!"

"You don't need weapons right?" The older woman said.

"So we are just going to take a walk." Ancile Jiang Ye smirked. "So bye bye~"

"Hey, I never said you could go." She yelled as they walked away and went into a closet, all to discuss the current situation.

(In the closet)

"She's stubborn."

"Yep." Said Vajra. "And she thinks that woman is going to be faithful to my partner in arms. What a laugh."

"You mean MY partner in arms."

"No mine, but let us put aside our differences for now for a greater foe." Said Vajra to Ancile Jiang Ye. "The bitch."

"That I can agree with." She nodded. "She's nothing but a big fat ass."

"And believes all weapon spirits are tools to throw away." She frowned. "Such a woman should not impact our partner. If that is the case, she will kill herself for her sake and be forgotten by said woman."

"That's why we need to show her we're much better."

"How? We can't make children so fucking her is out of the question." Vajra shrugged. "And if we try to jump her she might run away and get a NEW weapon to turn into a weapon spirit."

"Simple, there's other ways into a heart then just fucking."

"If it's force feeding her, then it's no."

"No no no! Not that!" Ancile Jiang Ye pouted.

"Then what?"

"We show her that we can show her love and compassion, just without any sex."

"...you do realize she was a thief." Vajra deadpanned. "And that she is unable to see love a mile away unless you slap her with it."

"What?"

"Trust me, her heart is very closed to many. A coping mechanism for when she scavenged for food."

"Then we'll have to open it up."

"By what means?"

Ancile Jiang Ye smirked before revealing that she still had the diary in her hands and pointed to a certain page. "We show her a very special love."

Vajra looked at it and blinked. "Are you sure? This might be….dangerous for us."

"Oh? Well if you're too scared then I'll do it, then she can thank me and we both know who'll be leaving afterwards."

"Oh no you don't! We are doing this together!" She growled. "But where do we find….bunny suit maid outfits here?"

"A certain coffee place~"

(Much later)

'This day is giving me a headache.' Emerald thought while taking some aspirin. 'And it isn't because of Mercury either.'

Knock knock.

"Who is it?"

"Service~" Spoke two familiar voices.

"Go away."

"Why?" both asked in cute voices.

"Because I said so." She said while not seeing the window behind her getting opened as Ancile Jiang Ye and Vajra went through the window. All because they added a voice recorder to the door before they did this crazy feat of insanity. "Now go bug someone else."

Vajra and Ancile Jiang Ye, who were wearing very tight or big sexy green and black bunny girl outfits with a long maids' skirt and headband, long see through stockings and very tall high heels, walked over to her before Vajra tripped on nothing and landed on the ground.

"Ooof! Curse my clumsy body!" She said with a huff while Ancile Jiang Ye was trying to keep her push-up bra on, with little success.

Emerald turned and went wide eyed. "What the hell are you two wearing?"

"Your fetish fuel." Ancile Jiang Ye said while pushing the bra up. "Don't you like bunny girls and maids?"

Emerald blinked while seeing Vajra getting up and saw the very tight chest struggling against the outfit.

"Like it? It's all for you partner in arms~"

"Y-Y-You two read that in my diary!"

Both nodded while Ancile Jiang Ye's push-up bra was falling down a lot.

"Damn it! Stay still!"

"See? Still too young~" sang Vajra.

"Shut up fatty!" Yelled Ancile Jiang Ye.

Emerald blushed while looking at the outfits and felt her crotch soaking wet. 'Oh god, why did they have to read that part?!'

"So want a hug?" Both asked with a smile while glaring at the other with hate.

"Uh...I...um…screw it." she sighed. "Fine, I'll take it."

And cue a massive hug from both of them while Emerald was starting to get even wetter.

'Fuck, her chest could knock that Nora and Yang girl down a peg or two.' He thought while seeing her own weapon. 'Although she's...very flat.'

"Who's better." Both asked at once.

"Um…"

"Well?" Ancile Jiang Ye huffed cutely.

"Who is it?" Vajra asked while smiling.

"I….can't decide."

"What?!" Both snapped. "Why not?!"

"Because either way no matter who I pick one of you is gonna get pissed!"

"Well...that's true." Said Ancile Jiang Ye with a huff. "But the cow needs to go!"

"No, that would be you brat." Vajra frowned. "You overstepped your welcome as a homewrecker."

"I will pop your chest!"

"Not when I spank you ass into your body."

Emerald groaned while feeling like she was in a harem novel. "Both of you stop!"

They looked at her. "Why? Only ONE of us shall be the partner in arms."

"OR!" She growled. "I use both of you, one as my main and the other as a secondary weapon."

"What?!" Ancile Jiang Ye yelled. "But this cow is not worthy!"

"I'm fine with it." Vajra said. "As long as I'M the main weapon."

"Then it's agreed."

"No!" Ancile Jiang Ye pouted. "I'm the main girl! I want to be partner in arm's favorite!"

"Same." Vajra deadpanned. "You don't consider us favorites, only Cinder."

Emerald ignored that before doing the most illogical thing at this moment, grope her weapons and start making out with them due to the hot outfits.

"Ah~!"

"Oh~!"

(Hours later)

Both weapons blushed while Emerald was smoking some vapor from a Dust powered VAPE stick.

"Ah, that was something." Emerald sighed while feeling very relaxed at the moment. "Definitely something to do more often."

'It was so….hot!' Thought Ancile Jiang Ye with a blush.

'Mmmmm~ Just as great as I remember it.' Thought Vajra with a smile. 'And always my breasts~'

'This is gonna be insane to tell Mercury and Cinder.' Emerald thought while not realizing that said teammates were having problems of their own. 'But for right now, I'm going to get the toys and fuck them again.'


	136. Finn, Me-Mow, and Flame Princess

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Finn, Me-Mow, and Fire Princess

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooo/ ?/ Phoebe

The scene opened to show Phoebe, the Queen of the Fire Kingdom, going to Finn's ruined treefort to see how he was doing, after all Finn was technically homeless now and Phoebe felt plenty of worried for the Human... granted they did break up, but it didn't mean she didn't worry about him... and wonder what could have been if they never had that fight, and after nearly losing Finn to Glob, she made up her mind and decided to talk with Finn to see if they could try again.

Finn was much older and wiser now then he was back then and showed real maturity when it came to handling things nowadays, add the fact that he's been living on his own since Jake went to live with Lady after the treefort was destroyed and more so when Finn had to make various camp areas in the grasslands, the one she was heading to, the one with the smoke coming from it was Finn's latest campfire in the woods nearby, it was Finn's hunting area so he could get food and water and Phoebe honestly felt... happy to see Finn soon which caused her to have a spring in her step while she walked through the woods while being careful to not burn anything... though she did stop when she heard something from nearby and she closed her eyes so she could focus her heat sense and sent it out... and when it came back, she was shocked at what was sensed.

"Ugh...ow..." groaned a voice from it that sounded tired and in pain.

Turns out, it was a cat like person's heat signature and while Phoebe did want to go to Finn, she didn't want to leave an injured person alone in the woods and quickly went to get a good look at the person in question while the pained groans and what not helped Phoebe locate the person who sounded more and more female thanks to the clarity and after getting through a bush, Phoebe saw who was leaning against a tree and was holding some pretty intense wounds on the side of her stomach and her leg which bled quite a bit, seems this person got injured recently.

Now Phoebe did have a funny feeling she saw this person before, but because of her injuries, she was more concerned on keeping her alive first so she could find out later which made her say this when she got close.

"Hey, is the creature or beast that caused those wounds nearby?" Phoebe said when she saw that the marks looked like claw marks and got on guard and looked around to be safe, she even lit her hands aflame so she could throw a fireball the moment she heard or saw anything.

"Ah...no...it ran off." hissed the figure holding their wound with a wince.

Phoebe in turn grimaced when she knew what she had to do to stop the bleeding. "Listen, I can help you alright, but I have to touch you to do that, I need to burn the wound closed or you could bleed out and die." Phoebe said while she saw the Feline having trouble with stopping the blood.

The cat narrowed her eyes at the princess while trying to move away. "Forget i-AH!"

Phoebe however frowned before she said this. "Look do you want to die!? If nothing is done soon you will be in the dead world before you know it! I know a guy who has Cyclops tears so the burn marks would be a temporary thing, all I need is just 20 seconds with both wounds and your at least safe from bleeding out!" Phoebe said urgently to try and reason with the feline.

The cat groaned and tried harder, but was beginning to feel woozy from all the blood seeping out into the ground.

Phoebe in turn decided to just fuck it and slapped the felines hands away from her wounds and placed her own on them and the scent of burning flesh was in the air and Phoebe braced for what happened next while she counts down from 20.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed the cat thrashing under the hold and tried pushing Phoebe away, but pulled her claws back from the sensation. "Let go!"

However Phoebe ignored the feline while she held strong and after 20 seconds, Phoebe pulled her hands away to show that the felines wounds were burned shut and no longer bleeding while Phoebe then surprised the Feline when Phoebe removed part of her armor, her chest plate and opened some kind of slot on the inside and pulled out a little pouch with some kind of symbols on them, most likely to keep the bag and contents from burning and Phoebe opened it and dipped her fingers in and quickly moved to rub some kind of gel like substance on the burns, which hurt like hell for a moment before a cooling sensation was felt from the gel when it's effect kicked in.

The girl panted and looked at it and then Phoebe while lightly touching the spots with a wince.

"Try and not touch it, its a fire kingdom made burn ointment that was developed for people who's flame shields failed and they got horribly burned, it helps with skin growth and in some cases, hair or fur renewal if used fast enough, but will take a bit for it to take effect, I'm sorry for being so forceful but I had to work fast." Phoebe said while she looked the feline over in case she had other wounds.

"Just...why even bother? I'm nearly half dead already with how much blood I lost."

"Maybe... hmmm... Ah, I have an idea..." Phoebe said while she got up and after getting some fallen wood and made a campfire for the feline and said this when she looked at the feline.

"I'll be right back, name's Phoebe by the way, Queen of the Fire Kingdom." Phoebe said while she rockets into the forest with a burst of fire giving her some speed.

The cat narrowed her eyes and grumbled. "Like I didn't already know that."

A couple minutes later and Phoebe returned with water in her armor while she had it act like a bowl and was holding a large fish in her other hand which slowly cooked it and a nice smell was in the air as a result.

"Is that for me?" The Feline said while her mouth watered a bit from seeing the fish.

Phoebe chuckles before she said this when she placed the armor filled with water in front of the feline and the fish on a large leaf that Phoebe quickly kicked over so that it wouldn't burn.

"Pretty much, my kind normally eat only various types of Charcoal and food items just get turned into it anyway, so dig in, I'll just eat the bones or something after I burn them enough." Phoebe said while she gave the feline a kind look.

The cat looked at her and then at the fish before reaching down to grab it and started digging into it with eager.

Phoebe just smiles at the feline while she waits for her to eat and drink the fish and water respectively, she did have a thoughtful look on her face for a few reasons, why was the feline here, what attacked her, and who was she, she could have sworn she saw this feline somewhere and decided to ask this when the feline was finishing up in drinking the water. "So... may I ask who you are, and why are you here in these woods? Not exactly a safe place for obvious reasons." Phoebe said while she sat on the ground.

The cat let up on eating and looked at her with a frown. "Do you really not remember me?"

Phoebe in turn got a confused look on her face before she said this after a minute of trying to remember. "No... though you do seem familiar, I just can't put my finger on where." Phoebe said while she tried harder and harder to remember.

"My names Me-Mow." The fline said to introduce herself to the Queen of flames.

Phoebe in turn blinked at the name before she took a moment to think on that name before her eyes widen and she said this with a surprised tone. "Hold on, Me-Mow as in Me-Mow the assassin, the one who tried to kill Wildberry Princess and got thrown in prison by Bubblegum?" Phoebe said while she looked at Me-Mow with a greatly surprised look on her face.

"The very same."

"I see..." Phoebe said while she didn't know how to respond to that, granted she heard that Me-Mow tried to kill Jake and Finn, but she nearly did that after meeting Finn and Jake for the first time so she couldn't say much, in fact didn't most of Finn and Jake's friends try and kill or injure Finn and Jake in some way or form? "Hmmm... well I'll see if she's still evil or not, not sure what to think of her exactly but." Phoebe thought before she asked this. "So... aside from now with the injury, how you feeling now since you got a meal and water?, doubt it would help all at once but should feel better now since the gel had time to work its magic so to speak." Phoebe said while she looked at the burn marks on Me-Mow's body.

"A little better, but why do you care? You should be angry or upset. I mean you know what I tried right?"

"Well... when I first met Finn and Jake, I nearly torched them after I first met Finn, Jake tricked me a bit and I got really confused when Finn said some confusing things when it sounded like Finn didn't like me but he did and well... you can see how confusing it was, so for first meetings with Finn and Jake, I can't complain, as for the arrest, I don't know the details about that, what did you do anyway to even get arrested?" Phoebe asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"I thought there was a bounty on Finn's head and tried to claim it." Me-Mow said while she frowned a bit from the memory.

Phoebe however got a confused look on her face before she said this. "Bounty? Did Finn finally get in trouble for causing the ice Kingdom to be melted or something?" Phoebe said while she crossed her arms under her breasts which looked bigger then one would think when her shirt was pressed against them.

"No, apparently it was a goof because of their robot friend for some game." Me-Mow said while she remembered mainly fighting a tiny cowboy robot that day.

Phoebe blinked a few times before she facepalmed and said this. "Wow... was this event even in the Candy Kingdom?" Phoebe said while she wondered what Finn, Jake, and BMO were thinking that day.

"Apparently." Me-Mow said with a shrug to show she wasn't sure about that.

"Well if it was, can't say much, but if it was outside of the Candy Kingdom borders, say the badlands, then I doubt Bubblegum had the authority to even arrest you, were you even trying to commit a crime back then?" Phoebe said like she was trying to think of something.

"No, I just figured if I could get a reward from his head then that'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"I see... well I can talk with Bubblegum later and while I can't say much with Wildberry princess since you did try and kill her, but I think you were put in prison for the wrong reasons, I mean think about it, didn't BMO, Finn, and Jake, trick you with that bounty thing?, would you have gone after Finn if he didn't have a bounty?" Phoebe said while she points out the fake bounty that Finn had.

"Probably." she replied bluntly.

"Well assassination aside, I think you shouldn't have been tossed in prison like that, I mean I was locked in a lamp since I was a baby and it was thinks to Jake a few years ago that I managed to get out so I guess I feel bad for people who were imprisoned for reasons that they had no control over." Phoebe said while she frowned from the memory of her captivity.

"Wow, I'm sick and twisted, but even I wouldn't do that." Me-Mow said while she looked a bit unnerved by that information.

"Yeah well you can thank my father for that, but enough about me, how you feeling?, think you can stand with support?, I know a flame shield spell so I can carry you or at lest hold an arm so we can get out of this area, I was going to Finn's campsite and I'm sure with a bit of convincing, I can get a bottle of Cyclops tears from him." Phoebe said while she looked at Me-Mow with a worried look for her health.

"Why? For all you know I'll try to get rid of him for good." Me-Mow said with some seriousness in her voice, though some of it felt unsure for a few reasons.

"With those wounds?, doubtful... besides... for all you know, if you got to know Finn, you two could be friends, I mean, Marceline kicked him and Jake out of his home once, sold it to Jake's son who in turn kicked them out again before they got it back, I nearly torched them during the first few meetings before I got to know them, and I don't even want to count all the times that Bubblegum sent Finn and Jake on deadly missions, point is, its not really any new news that Finn has a habit of meeting people who turn friendly for the most part even if they tried to kill him, I mean here I am trying to help you instead of burning you into ash, I could do it if you want to die here and now, but I'm not going to do that since everyone deserves a second chance." Phoebe said while she looked Me-Mow in the eyes with a serious expression on her face.

The assassin blinked in surprise and looked to the side. "Sounds dumb."

"Would you rather I leave you here and try your hand at getting Cyclops tears on your own? Pretty sure those spots would scar over and not heal right." Phoebe said while she gave Me-Mow a half lidded look while she wondered why she was being so stubborn.

The cat frowned and looked at her wounds before groaning. "Ugh! Fine."

Phoebe smiles at that before she starts to mutter something and a moment later, Me-Mow looked blue in color when the flame shield was applied before Phoebe stood up.

"Can you stand if I support you or do I need to carry you thanks to the wound on your leg?" Phoebe said while she picked up her armor, dried it off, and reequipped it a moment later.

"Do what you want." Me-Mow said when she couldn't think of anything else to change Phoebe's mind.

Phoebe in turn, being careful after she heard that, picked up Me-Mow bridle style and starts to walk out of the campsite after she absorbed the fire from the burning wood.

 _'Why did she have to carry me like this?'_ Me-Mow thought while she got a blush on her face.

Phoebe however didn't notice Me-Mow and the thoughtful look on her face before a few minutes pass and Phoebe and Me-Mow approached Finn's camp which came into view when Phoebe passed a tree and saw the Human cooking some kind of meat over a fire and had a few bottles of water at the ready for his meal and the meat smelled surprisingly good... must be some spices that Finn knew about.

"Woah."

Finn in turn saw Phoebe and smiles at her, however when he saw Me-Mow he got an aggressive/confused look on his face and got up from his seat and got ready to draw his sword while he said this.

"Phoebe!, what are you doing!?, that's Me-Mow the assassin I've told you about!, why are you bringing her here!?" Finn growled out since the last few times he dealt with the assassin, she either nearly killed wildberry princess and Jake or tried to make him into some kind of bounty and tied him up and everything while Phoebe rolled her eyes and she said this in return.

"Oh relax, take a good look at her bod and tell me if she can do anything to you right now in her condition, she's like an adorable kitten right now." Phoebe said to try and help ease the situation while Finn, though caught off guard that Phoebe would defend Me-Mow, did look at the assassin, saw her wounds, and sighs before he let go of his sword.

"I'm not adorable, or a kitten." huffed said assassin with a blush.

"Well if you say so, on a serious note Finn, got any Cyclops tears?" Phoebe said which made Finn's eyes widen before he said this when he got where Phoebe was going with this.

"Oh no way Pheebs, did you forget what I just said?, and I'm pretty sure some people saw her on Gumbald's side in the gum war, I'm all for giving second chances but unless I know for a fact she won't try anything the moment she's healed, then I may consider giving her a bottle of the stuff." Finn said when he remembered some of the past enemies that he had took part of the battle on Gumbald's side.

"Knew this was gonna happen." muttered Me-Mow rolling her eyes.

Phoebe however just said this when she set Me-Mow down.

"Now listen here Finn, pretty much every one of your closest friends tried to kill you in some way, I mean look at us, were friends again even after all that happened, Marceline's still your friend ever after she forced you from your home, not once but indirectly twice with Jake's son KKW, Bubblegum sends you on death defying missions daily and sometimes they are not even hero based works, I can go on but my point is, what makes Me-Mow so different?" Phoebe said while she poked Finn's chest a few times and smoked appeared from Finn's shirt from the touches.

"Uh...well she technically tried to poison Jake into helping her. If he wasn't so quick thinking he wouldn't be alive now." Finn said to remind Phoebe about that moment.

"And you told me Marceline drained Jake's body dry but all he did was move his organs and stuff to his thumb." Phoebe countered while she waits for Finn to continue or not.

"Well...she tried to kill Wildberry Princess!" Finn said to try and convince Phoebe, but was running out of options.

"And who hasn't tried to kill you?, I nearly torched the Goblin Kingdom to the ground single handed." Phoebe said while she was getting tired of Finn's responses, took a moment to think about something... and surprised Finn into shutting up when she kissed him on the lips for a moment when she was in front of him and pulled back to see how he would respond.

His jaw dropped while his face turned red and he let out a small squeak.

Phoebe in turn chuckles before she said this.

"Now... we going to keep going back and forth with weather or not to trust Me-Mow or not?, or are you going to get some Cyclops tears for her and we can talk about what just happened?" Phoebe said while she grins at Finn while she had a slight blush on her face, and add the fact she didn't blow up... what happened to keep her from doing that?

He let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright fine."

Phoebe grins at that before a few minutes pass with Finn rummaging around for some Cyclops tear bottles while Phoebe made sure that Me-Mow was comfortable on a blanket that was set out for her by Finn.

Said cat watched Finn before he found the bottles and moved over near her.

A moment later, Finn carefully poured the contents onto her wounds and after a funny feeling from the tears working almost instantly, the wound vanished and new fur grew to make it look like Me-Mow was never harmed while Phoebe sat nearby while she watched the scene with a smile on her face.

"There, all fixed up." Finn said when he finished emptying the bottle.

"Yeah, though Me-Mow will have to sleep here for a bit, she lost quite a bit of blood when I found her and had to get her some water and some fish, lucky for me my armor could act as a bowl and I got a lucky shot with a fish when it tried to jump upstream." Phoebe said while she remembered how much blood Me-Mow had lost.

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me." Me-Mow said to be stubborn on her being tough.

Though Phoebe rolled her eyes before she said this to Me-Mow.

"Considering a lot of things, I will worry for you, besides can you even stand without feeling ill?, pretty sure regular people need blood to function and you lost a lot." Phoebe said while she gave Me-Mow a look to stop trying to get her to leave her alone right now.

The assassin opened her mouth, but sighed and nodded. "Alright alright, point taken."

Phoebe smiles before she, Finn, sat next to a campfire while Me-Mow laid nearby and looked like she was napping now before Phoebe said this to get Finn's attention.

"So... questions on why I kissed you like that?" Phoebe said while she lightly blushed from the memory since it was a first time for her not blowing up in this case.

"Y-Yeah, n-not that I'm complaining or nothing!" he spoke up quickly.

Phoebe chuckles before she said this after looking at the fire for a minute when she seemed lost in thought.

"Well... guess you can say Golb scared me so much when I worried you were about to die inside of him... honestly I thought it was just normal worry for a friends safety but I couldn't stop thinking about it even after Betty left when she fused with Golb... honestly... I... well..." Phoebe said when she had a tough time explaining what was going on to Finn.

He looked at her while internally holding his breath.

"...*sigh*... well I don't think I can put some kind of spin on this... but I guess when I nearly see and hear you die, my Matrix throbbed painfully and well... guess I still have... feelings for... you." Phoebe said while she had a deep red blush on her face.

"For real? Cause honestly...I still like you too..I just figures when you took over the fire kingdom you didn't wanna give us another shot." Finn said with a blush on his face.

"Well it was mainly that I was to preoccupied with ruling the Fire Kingdom, I mean I had a lot on my plate at the time and had issues with corrupt advisers and what not until I found this woman named Blaze, she's really kind and takes her job seriously, honestly she can handle the paperwork better than I can, hehehe." Phoebe said before she giggles a little when she remembered some faces Blaze made when she saw a large stack of papers even if Phoebe split it well so that she could do some work.

"So you wanna get back what we use to have?" Finn wondered while he looked at Phoebe with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well I doubt it would be the same since I would have to make sure you don't get any funny dreams again, but we can take things slow if you want, All I'm just saying is that we shouldn't rush things right?" Phoebe said while she gave Finn an amused look.

"Shoot yeah." Finn said with an excited grin.

Phoebe smiles at that before she said this to Finn. "So with that in mind, I guess I should explain why I didn't blow up or anything huh?" Phoebe said while she gave Finn a small smile.

"Yup." Finn said while he nods a little at Phoebe.

"Well aside from some training to help fine tune it, remember when my fire was weakened after I was poisoned? Well ironically enough it seemed to cause something to well... click in me and I have better control over my Matrix, or... more like I remember that feeling back then and I used it to help lower the temperature of my body so I don't burn things by accident, that's the best I can say on how I got my fire to not do that, I mean take a look at the rock I'm sitting on, armor or not I would have scorched it by now but now... and I didn't burn any of the trees or grass here." Phoebe said while she stood up and the rock had no marks at all from Phoebe sitting there and the area where she came from was spotless, though a bit steamy from earlier thanks to the dew on the grass but it faded a bit ago to show no damage.

"Wow, that's mathematical!" Finn said with an excited tone to his voice while he looked at the spotless… spot.

"Yup, still working out the kinks but..." Phoebe said while she placed a hand on Finn's human arm and it didn't burn, just felt really warm.

He blushed and smiled wider with Me-Mow rolling her eyes.

Phoebe in turn smiles at Finn before she said this. "So Finn, how is camping in the woods exactly? I heard about your home and all that so I worried you had no place to sleep but those multiple campsites seem to work wonders for you huh?" Phoebe said while she sat down next to Finn again.

"Yeah, it's actually refreshing just being outside most of the time." Finn said while he looked around and could feel the breeze and it felt nice on his skin.

"I see, then I guess the offer to help make a new home would be a bad thing since you like the outdoors so much." Phoebe said while she looked up at the sky which was slowly turning dark.

"I wouldn't turn one down, just saying camping outside isn't as bad as some people say." Finn said with a grin on his face, though Phoebe offering to help make him a new home did really make him feel happy.

"Well until I can have a construction crew make a new home for you here, think you mind if I stick around for a bit?, I could use a break from the ruling life for a bit." Phoebe said while she laid back on the rock and took a moment to breath which made her body glow a bit brighter while her eyes were closed.

"Sure thing, go ahead." Finn said while he smiles at Phoebe to show he didn't mind her resting here.

"Great, sorry for imposing Finn, especially with Me-Mow as a tag along until she recovers... no offense Me-Mow." Phoebe said while she looked at Me-Mow with a smile on her face.

"None taken." Me-Mow said while she waved Phoebe off.

Time then passed to much much later, after Finn got some more food for Me-Mow and some coal for Phoebe, the trio was getting ready to rest up while Phoebe put some aluminum foil on the ground near Me-Mow and laid next to her.

"Just in case you get cold or something." Phoebe said while she smiles at the feline.

"I'll be fine." spoke the cat with a light blush.

Phoebe smiles at that before she moved a bit closer while making sure to keep Me-Mow warm while Finn saw the sight in front of him.

'Something feels a little off.' Finn thought when he wondered what that funny feeling that he had in his gut was while he watched what was going on.

However Phoebe never noticed Finn's thought when she breathed deeply and went to sleep so she could plan some things later while she acted as a heat source for Me-Mow.

Said assassin slowly relaxed while closing her eyes.

Finn was the only one left away while he watched the duo, and while Phoebe was obvious in Finn's eyes and kind and sweet, anger aside, he had a hard time reading Me-Mow who seemed... less hostile then normal... mainly to Phoebe but he could have chalked it up to the Fiery queen helping her.

'I need to sleep with one eye open.' Finn thought while he was determined to do that while he closed one eye.

However Finn fell asleep fully with both eyes and snored a bit which showed he was out like a light while Me-Mow, after a minute, opened her eyes and it looked like she had a thoughtful look on her face... and had this thought when she looked at Phoebe.

'I still can't believe she would show someone like me mercy.' Me-Mow thought while she got a good look at Phoebe.

Ironically enough after Me-Mow went to sleep after some thinking, when the trio woke up, Me-Mow was unusually friendly with Phoebe, even talking with her a little, granted she acted indifferent to Finn but Me-Mow seemed to be a lot more friendlier to Phoebe in comparison while they had a conversation nearby.

'Wow, this is something I'd never imagined.' thought Finn in surprise.

"So you're saying that you can sneak up on anyone if you wanted? How come you don't have a job as a spy or something? I mean why assassin work?" Phoebe said while she smiled at Me-Mow.

"Because that's boring work. As an assassin I can get away with a lot more stuff, not to mention tons of people pay a lot to get rid of other annoying people." Me-Mow said when she was determined about keeping her killing profession.

"Well can't really argue with that since my kingdom does have its battles in various ways, but why did you go into the line of work? I mean considering your looks, skills, and other things, you could probably do better, maybe be an adventurer like Finn, he makes a lot from dungeon diving or maybe work as a personal assassin or messenger to a Royal, you seem speedy and all that." Phoebe said while she looked Me-Mow up and down and saw how toned her muscles are.

"Yeah, but that means I'd have a boss telling me what to do or I have to deal with a bunch of weird monsters over stuff I don't know about. If I went through a dungeon and found an empty chest it'd be a waste of time." Me-Mow said while she got a half lidded look on her face.

"True, why not be a mercenary though, that way you can make your own conditions when it comes to getting work from others, that way you're not doing anything illegal, you could even act as a bodyguard, and with your assassin training, you would be able to tell where an assassin was if you got a hint of where they are." Phoebe said while she smiles at the feline Assassin.

"Because I like my choice of work." Me-Mow said when she gave Phoebe a half lidded look in turn.

"And nothing can help change your mind, nothing at all?" Phoebe said while she leaned in a bit to look Me-Mow in the eyes, and thanks to Phoebe removing her armor earlier for comforts sake, Me-Mow got a pretty good eyeful of her cleavage by accident...

Her face turned red which Phoebe and Finn noticed before she looked away. "Uh..."

"Something wrong, you look red, when that happened with Finn, he was either nervous or ill." Phoebe said with some worry while she placed her hand on Me-Mow's forehead and compared temperatures while making sure to not burn the feline... wow... her hand was warm... and nice feeling... and her face... up close... did her lips always look so plump and inviting?

Me-Mow gulped with Finn starting to notice the dots.

Phoebe however was more concerned with Me-Mow and her strange actions so she never noticed Me-Mow's gaze going to her clothed breasts every now and then while Me-Mow for some reason... started to imagine her and Phoebe in suggestive positions much to her shock...

'What am I thinking?! Now isn't the time!' Me-Mow thought before realizing one thing about her thought… if now wasn't the time… then later?

Unfortunately those thoughts keep coming back while Phoebe kept bonding with her and making sure she was alright before Phoebe said this when she noticed something on Me-Mow.

"Hey Finn, mind if I take Me-Mow to get clean? I think she has some dried blood on her fur, and she hasn't moved much since last night." Phoebe said while she double checked Me-Mow in the lighting and saw some dried blood here and there on her body near her wounds.

"Sure, go on ahead." Finn said when he couldn't say much to stop Phoebe from helping Me-Mow without some kind of counter from Phoebe.

Phoebe nods before she looked to Me-Mow and said this while she held a hand out to her. "Can you stand or do I need to carry you again?" Phoebe said while she grins at the feline assassin.

"No, I should be able to walk." Me-Mow said before she looked away with a blush.

Phoebe chuckles before she said this when she stood up. "Alright, though I'll still come with you to make sure your not attacked on the way." Phoebe said while she waits for Me-Mow to stand up.

"Your choice." she replied before getting up as the two walked away from the camp. 'Get it together Me-Mow! Your mind can't go thinking up stuff like that.'

After a few minutes of walking, Phoebe and Me-Mow found a small lake thanks to Finn talking about it last night and Phoebe sat on the ground while she waits for Me-Mow to strip while she said this. "I'll sit here just in case, can't have you drown by accident right?"

"Oh ha ha." remarked the cat rolling her eyes. "I'm not that helpless right now."

Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders before she said this. "Well I'm just trying to be safe, I mean what would you do if you found me injured and in an unlikely moment helped me? Would you not worry a little when you knew I was just injured recently?"

The assassin was silent and proceeded to start removing her clothes. "Probably the same."

Phoebe giggles from that before she looked Me-Mow up and down and blushed a bit when it seemed her outfit restricted her form because when Me-Mow got out of the outfit she wore, all that was restricting her figure was a bra and panties, and Me-Mow's breasts looked a bit on the large side, bigger the Phoebe's even which made her look down to her own chest, last she checked, she was around B to C in size, so Me-Mow may have been around D to E, but that could have been the bra making them look bigger then they were.

Me-Mow didn't notice and set her clothes to the side before testing out the water.

Thankfully, after a second of two of a cold chill, Me-Mow's body adapts to the water and she was able to relax in it before she starts to get all the dirt and blood out of her fur while Phoebe watched her, she even blushed when Me-Mow's hands went to her bra and panties to try and get the dirt out without the assassin trying to flash the slightly blushing Queen.

'I hope she's not staring, this is already embarrassing enough as is." Me-Mow thought before she looked over to see if Phoebe was staring or not.

However Phoebe was staring while her gaze was going down her body so she missed Me-Mow looking at her and saw that Phoebe was blushing surprisingly enough.

'She is!' she thought while trying to cover her chest. "Hey!"

Phoebe in turn jolts a bit before looking up at Me-Mow before laughing nervously before she said this. "Sorry, was admiring your body, bit jealous to be honest." Phoebe surprisingly said while she rubbed the back of her head and nervously smiles at Me-Mow.

"Jealous? Of this?" Me-Mow pointed to herself. "How? If anything I should be jealous about your body. I mean you can use fire whenever you want, do you know how convenient that would be for me?"

Phoebe blinked at that before sighing and said this to the assassin. "Try saying that when for a few years, you couldn't touch the one you love without burning them and knew that if you two kissed, you would blow up in their face… Ironically it took a poisoning and some training to get it under control… but until now, I thought romance was a pipedream for me, besides you have a pretty nice figure so I'm wondering if you had any lovers in the past." Phoebe said while she dimmed a bit from how depressing those thoughts were.

"Meh, not really." she shrugged. "The most I do is just try and seduce my target before getting rid of them, of course that didn't really happen until AFTER I started growing and became normal size."

"I see, so you… never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before now? I mean assassination aside, you seem like a nice person to hang out with, honestly I would be interested since I'm not closed minded but as you heard… well… living bomb in a sense ever since I was a baby." Phoebe said while she grins at Me-Mow while blushing a bit.

'She...Did she just say she'd date me straight to my face?' Me-Mow thought while she had a surprised look on her face.

Phoebe noticed the look before she said this with a grin on her face when she could guess what Me-Mow was thinking. "Yeah, I would try dating you, I know people who date people of the same sex so it's not that strange, I mean take Bubblegum and Marceline, I heard rumors that dated before so it's not the weirdest thing right?" Phoebe said while she brightened up a bit since this conversation was going in a more positive direction.

"I-It's not that!" Me-Mow got out while shaking her head. "It's just...well….I've never had a girl straight out say that to me unless they were just trying to beg for their life."

"Well I got an honesty policy back home so I can't lie, and while I may change it for small lies to pass since people have gotten into fights recently for it and all that, I will be honest in saying that I wouldn't mind proving it right now that I wouldn't mind trying some things with you, all you need to do is be honest and ask." Phoebe said while she grins at the look on Me-Mow's face.

"B-B-But you said before you were trying to get back with Finn!" she stuttered out.

"True, but it doesn't mean that I can't invite him into this later for some fun if you want, you underestimate a Flame Elemental and what they can do either romance wise… or tier wise…" Phoebe said while she enjoyed seeing how nervous Me-Mow was being right now.

Me-Mow turned bright red and quickly dunked herself under the water to cool off.

Phoebe in turn smiles before she had an idea and while Me-Mow was distracted, Phoebe starts to remove her armor and when it was off, turned into a ball of fire and reformed in the nude while she waits for Me-Mow to pop her head back up.

Said cat herself tried swimming a little bit away while holding her breath. 'Ok, if I get cleaned up quick I can get out and this won't have to feel so awkward.'

However thanks to the way the lake was, Me-Mow couldn't get far while Phoebe was impressed with Me-Mow and how she held her breath and just continues to wait for her to rise to the surface while Phoebe took this time to clean her armor, she used a little water from the lake and boiled it carefully so it wouldn't get on her before she dumped the water back into the lake and repeats the process a few times.

'Come on Me-Mow, keep your breath together!' Me-Mow thought while she was nearing her limit.

Phoebe in turn was nearly done and was working on her last boot before wondering if Me-Mow drowned or not and got a bit worried when she looked to where her form was slightly seen and turned partly into fire and after equipping a pair of bra and panties, she floats over the water while the fire acted as jets before she quickly, and to herself quite painfully, reached into the water shockingly and pulled Me-Mow up by her bra while her hand stung like hell.

"H-Hey!" jumped the cat before seeing the flames and was impressed, but shook her head. "What are you doing?"

Phoebe however looked a bit pained while her hand returns to normal before she said this. "You were underwater for much longer then Finn was and I worried you drowned or something so I was about to bring you to the shore and give CPR or something." Phoebe said with a worried tone to her voice while she lowered Me-Mow so that she was back in the water and pulled her hand away before it could touch the water again, though she did make sure Me-Mow was floating in the water with her head above the surface before Phoebe went to the shore, lands, and sat on the ground while she gripped her aching hand while she waits for the pain to fade.

"It wasn't that I was drowning, I...just wanted some time to cool off."

Phoebe in turn looked to Me-Mow before she said this with a frown on her face. "Well I got really worried about you believe it or not, I don't hang around much with others besides Finn and Jake so I didn't know that, I was really worried you could have drowned… ugh... my aching hand… sorry, but if you want to swim more, then fine… I'll get dressed since my armor is dry now and leave you alone, if you want to leave then be my guest, was just trying to be nice and friendly, but you seem way too stubborn and that's saying something coming from me." Phoebe said before she starts to equip her armor after reforming a dress, but flinched when she had to put her gauntlet on her aching hand though.

Hearing that made the cat feel bad and wince seeing the princess have trouble before looking down at the water and sighed, then swam over to the shore just as she turned her back. "Wait, I don't want you to go, really."

Phoebe stopped getting the armor on before she said this when she looked at Me-Mow. "Really?, because until now, it seemed like you could care less if I stuck around or not, believe it or not I do think you are nice and look nice, I mean I was locked in a Lamp since I was a baby so I felt like I could relate to you for a bit, I mean Finn caused me to melt the ice kingdom once if I never mentioned that before so you and your profession doesn't bug me for many reasons." Phoebe said while she could feel her arm's pain fading slowly.

Me-Mow sighed and looked down at the ground. "It's just….I trained myself to not let emotions cloud my mind when I trained to be an assassin. I knew if I got caught up with them it might leave me open to getting offed easily. I really do appreciate what you did and how much you care, but I'm not use to it happening so soon and I didn't really know how to react to it."

Phoebe took a moment to think on that before sighing before she said this. "Well I did come on pretty strong huh? Well what now? We can't exactly go to Finn for now since he would wonder what happened and could take it the wrong way." Phoebe said while she sat on the ground in front of Me-Mow while she didn't care if Me-Mow could get a peek up her dress or not right now.

"Well…." Me-Mow blushed and looked away nervously. "We could….um...you know."

Phoebe blinked a couple times before she said this. "We could?" Phoebe said while she wondered where Me-Mow was going with this.

"You know….tier stuff." Me-Mow remarked with her eyes looking away.

Phoebe then blushed brightly from that before she said this when she sounded a bit nervous. "W-Well… if your sure… I mean I don't want to pressure you, are you sure?" Phoebe said while she blushed a bit more while she looked at Me-Mow.

"Well like you said, if we go back too soon he'll take it the wrong way." Me-Mow said while she glanced at Phoebe for a moment.

Phoebe blushed more from that before she said this when she held her good hand out towards Me-Mow. "Well... want to at least take things slow? No rush right?" Phoebe said while she waits for Me-Mow to take her hand.

The cat nodded and slowly reached out and grasped Phoebe's hand with a bright blush.

A moment later, the scene went to a couple minutes later with Phoebe, in the nude except for her bra and panties, was making out with Me-Mow and her fiery tongue, and while Me-Mow's saliva did sting her a bit, she was surprisingly liking the feeling.

Phoebe's tongue in turn which was surprisingly not burning Me-Mow, was wrapped around Me-Mow's tongue while she made the kiss intense, she was even rubbing Me-Mow's back to get her worked up.

Said assassin was trying to lick around Phoebe's tongue as best as possible while her tail swished and she was purring at the same time.

Phoebe then slowly used her right hand to pet down Me-Mow's side while she had Me-Mow lay on her back while Phoebe keeps the kiss up and was now slowly rubbing her fingers on Me-Mow's pantie covered folds.

Me-Mow was crimson red and tried to keep from jumping from the warm fingers rubbing her sensitive spot.

Phoebe in turn chuckles a little but instead of saying anything, she just rubbed Me-Mow's folds with quicker and stronger motions while Me-Mow squirmed a bit under her.

"E-Easy there." moaned the cat feeling her spot growing warmer.

"Sorry, but we Flame people can get very intense, this is easy compared to how intense we can get… besides, I have yet to touch you directly…" Phoebe said before she leaned down and used a finger to move the left cup of Me-Mow's bra out of the way and saw the breast bounce free before she carefully and slowly licked and sucked on the nipple a few times while she keeps the same rubbing motions on Me-Mow's folds, all in all, Phoebe was enjoying herself right now.

"NYAH!" she let out in surprise from the sudden spike of pleasure.

Phoebe in turn just slowed down a little with her actions before she had this thought. 'Strange, with the way she talked, it sounded like she had experience… or was she bluffing and that seduction stuff was just to get people to her, but she never did anything did she… cute… makes me want to tease her and show her what I can really do.'

'Oh Glob! I hope she doesn't try nibbling on it.' Me-Mow thought while she looked down at Phoebe.

Unfortunately for Me-Mow, that's what she just did when she lightly nipped and bit at Me-Mow's nipple while she used her fingers on Me-Mow's pantie covered folds, moved them to rub the slight bump where Me-Mow's bud was and starts to rub it lightly to see how Me-Mow would react.

"AHHHH!" jumped the cat with wide eyes with her tail standing up straight with her juices rising up from her folds.

Phoebe was a bit surprised from that, but keeps on going while she ignored the stinging sensation on her fingers since it would be worth it in the end when she had a surprise in store for Me-Mow.

"A-Ahhh! Raahhh!" moaned Me-Mow squirming from the rubbing and sucking.

Phoebe in turn keeps on going before Me-Mow was thoroughly soaked and pulled her hand away to see the juices sizzling on her fingers and surprisingly brought the digits to her mouth and starts licking them clean after she moved her head so that Me-Mow could see it all happen.

The assassin was wide eyed and caught off guard, but that didn't mean she looked away.

Phoebe then looked at Me-Mow before she said this with a lustful look in her eyes. "So… want to take this a step further and watch me eat you out? Or do you want to return the favor before we get to that?" Phoebe said while she grins at the look on Me-Mow's face from those options.

"I...I…" she gulped and nodded. "Go on."

Phoebe grins before the scene went to a moment later to show Phoebe already licking and sucking various parts of Me-Mow's pussy and Me-Mow's panties were tossed a bit away so no covering for Me-Mow anytime soon.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" Me-Mow groans out before she surprisingly moved a hand to grip Phoebe's flaming hair.

Phoebe in turn blushed a bit more before she surprised Me-Mow when she used her tongue to shock Me-Mow when she starts to lick at Me-Mow's asshole a few times.

"Yipe!" she jumped with a squeak.

Phoebe in turn giggles before she starts to lick and prod Me-Mow's asshole more before her tongue slowly pushed its way in and thanks to her fiery form, she was able to lengthen it like a tentacle which slowly wiggled in Me-Mow's ass.

"P-Phoebe!" Me-Mow squirmed more with her claws unsheathing after she moved her hand on Phoebe's head off her which caused her to grip at the ground while her tail swished around faster from the hot sensation.

Phoebe then used her free hand to play with Me-Mow's bud while she could feel her getting close after a few minutes when she could feel Me-Mow's holes twitching and braced herself for what was about to happen.

"Ah! Oh Glob! Oh Glob! I'm gonna explode!" cried Me-Mow with wide eyes and bit her lip before digging into the ground harder and moaned before her juices went spraying on the princesses face.

Phoebe groaned a bit from the stinging sensation but ignored it to have her tongue wiggle more in Me-Mow's ass while she used a hand to play with Me-Mow's bud more so her orgasm would become stronger while she waits for Me-Mow to tap off.

"Ah! D-Don't rub me there! I'll lose it!"

Phoebe however ignored that to really move her fingers on Me-Mow's bud when she wanted to see Me-Mow lose it big time.

'Oh Glob! Here I go!' she thought before screaming and arched her back with a second dose of juices hitting Phoebe right in the face.

Phoebe just ignored the stinging again before she decided to show Me-Mow some mercy when she pulled her face away from Me-Mow's ass and pussy and sat on her ass while she watched Me-Mow pant for breath while Phoebe used a hand to wipe her face clean and licked her hand clean after that.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah….my….pussy…. m-my ass..." she got out incoherently with a glazed look in her eyes.

Phoebe giggles from that before she decided to take things a step further when she used a hand on her bud and starts to concentrate for some reason, thanks to her shapeshifting, she could reform her body and a moment later, grew a fiery 10 inch dick that was 2 inches in width on her body and fiery veins were seen on it which had lava like blood flowing through it… all in all, Phoebe was waiting for Me-Mow's reaction since this was a rare thing for Phoebe to use and wondered if she made it too big or small for the supposedly experienced feline.

Said cat groaned and looked up before her eyes went bug eyed and mouth fell open at the dick.

Phoebe giggles again before she said this to get Me-Mow's attention. "So...like what you see? Or is it too big or small?, I can change its size if you want, then again with how experienced you are, this much be on the small size huh?" Phoebe said while she used a hand to stroke her dick a few times while she grins at Me-Mow.

"You...you...you can grow a dick?! How?!" she cried out, utterly blown away.

"Well it's more like I can shapeshift my body to suit my needs, this is nothing though, depending on my mood, I can reform into a giant form so I can really burn things, so why not try something smaller to shapeshift? Besides plenty of ladies can do this, I think Marceline and Bubblegum because of Marceline's shapeshifting and Bubblegum's gum like nature, plenty of Flame people can do this, male and female, sometimes the males like to grow a second dick from what I heard from a few ladies I was with in the past" Phoebe said while shrugging and thought it was normal for people to shapeshift stuff like this.

'Oh Glob! I never imagined something like this was gonna happen when I accepted!'

Phoebe blinked a few times before she looked worried. "Oh Glob, I'm sorry, it's just with you sounding so sure of yourself when you seduced others, I thought you had to… you know… to really get them to let their guard down so I thought something like this would be alright, I'll just get rid of it if it scares you." Phoebe said while she got ready to get rid of her dick for now.

"W-Wait! Don't!" the assassin quickly spoke up.

Phoebe stopped to get a confused look before she looked at Me-Mow while wondering what she was going to say.

"I….I'm not saying get rid of it, I just...needed a moment to take that all in is all." Me-Mow said while she had trouble with processing what she just saw.

"Oh… well need a minute? I can wait." Phoebe said while she sat cross legged in front of Me-Mow while her dick stood tall and wondered what Me-Mow was thinking right now when she saw the feline's gaze stare at her dick.

The cat gulped while stunned since really, this dick looked bigger than the ones she's seen in her life. 'I wonder just how big she could make it if she wanted.'

.

Phoebe after a minute, asked this when Me-Mow seemed lost in her own world. "So… need anything? You've been staring for quite a bit."

"Huh? Wha?" she replied without looking away.

"You're staring, got something to ask? Want me to make it bigger or smaller or grow a second dick?" Phoebe shockingly said with a straight face before she sweat drops when she saw Me-Mow drooling a bit.

"Oh! Well...uh...keep it as it is." she spoke wiping the drool away.

"Sure… want me to do anything or do you want to try something now?" Phoebe said while she wondered what was going through Me-Mow's head now that she processed things.

"Yeah, this time, I'll take charge." she replied while getting an idea in her head. 'If she takes over again I might not make it, but if I take charge, she can't pull anything over me that'll surprise me.'

"Alright… what's your first order… Mistress Me-Mow." Phoebe said before she got a bit teasing near the end while she smiles cutely at the assassin… looks like Phoebe was trying to be cute now to throw Me-Mow off… either that or have her snap and go berserk or something.

The cat blushed at the sudden title before giving a large smirk. "Lay on your back."

Phoebe in turn did just that when she laid on her back near Me-Mow while her dick stood tall like a tower and it pulsed a few times with fiery blood to show Phoebe was waiting with excitement right now.

The cat moved over on all fours and licked her lips before grabbing it with both hands and kept them on it while ignoring the intense heat coming from it.

Phoebe groans from that when Me-Mow's grip strength was intense, however instead of complaining, it looked like Phoebe was enjoying it while Phoebe's dick leaked a bit of fiery precum, and her dick's heat rose a bit in response to Me-Mow's touch, seems the more turned on Phoebe was, the hotter her dick became.

"Hey, while I play with this, tell me the truth. How often have you used this?" asked Me-Mow while her own pussy got more wet imagining what it'll feel when it goes inside.

Phoebe blinked at that before she grins and said this. "You asking about all the times I masturbated with it or how I fucked many women when I became of age? Hard to say since I lost count, but you could count it as me boasting…. But to prove it to you, why not test me a bit to see if I'm bluffing or not… speaking of which… did you bluff somewhat with the seducing? Are you a virgin… or does my dick make theirs seem tiny in comparison?" Phoebe said while she got a lustful look in her eyes.

"Well...truth is I never really fucked them, just used my body to make them THINK I was." replied Me-Mow while moving one hand off the dick and shook it to get it to cool off. "And this thing is huge, way more than what they were packing."

Phoebe saw that before she focused to lower her dicks temperature while feeling some pride on her being the biggest before she said this in a teasing way. "Oh goody, seems this Queen gets this kitty's virginity, hope you don't mind some intense heat later… I tend to lose some control, but I can assure you… you won't complain when I fuck an orgasm after another out of you." Phoebe said with a look that showed she wasn't bluffing to the Feline assassin.

Me-Mow gulped hearing that before moving on Phoebe's lap and rubbed her slit against the dick. 'Crap, I think I said too much.'

Phoebe groans a little from that when Me-Mow's fluids stung a bit but it seemed Phoebe was surprising a masochist when her dick throbbed a few times while Phoebe keeps letting Me-Mow work at her own pace.

'Alright Me-Mow, just slide as much as you can inside and don't wuss out.' she thought before she took a deep breath, raised her hips to have the head of Phoebe's dick touch her folds before she carefully starts moving down to take the dick inside of her.

Phoebe groans a little from that while she could feel how tight Me-Mow was and just waited for her to lower herself more, she was losing a bit of control with her heat and it was felt by Me-Mow who keeps going lower… till Phoebe's dick touched her hymen which stopped the assassin reflex and Phoebe looked at her with a look to take her time, she can wait after all.

"J-Just give me a sec." spoke Me-Mow while feeling nervous. 'This is it, I'm gonna finally lose my cherry.'

Phoebe in turn nods, though she did want to help Me-Mow relax and used a finger to gently rub Me-Mow's bud, not enough to shock her but to help her feel a little pleasure while Phoebe lays still on the ground.

The cat shivered and moaned before pushing herself against the tip and felt her hymen break.

Phoebe grit her teeth and groans when that happened in both pleasure from how tight Me-Mow was and how painful it was from the blood on her dick which made her look to see how Me-Mow was doing after she lost her virginity to a dick of this size.

"Oh Glob that hurt!" hissed Me-Mow.

"J-Just… relax, the pain should fade soon, don't force it yet, take it slow like you said." Phoebe said while she went back to rubbing Me-Mow's bud to help distract her from the pain.

"I know!" she snapped while closing her eyes. "This is way worse than the wound."

Phoebe in turn kept quiet since she didn't want to harm Me-Mow anymore and just keeps on rubbing her bud, this time at a faster rate, hoping to help with the pain.

Me-Mow gasped from the sensation with the pain slowly fading while her pussy grew more hotter, mostly due to the dick.

Phoebe then looked at Me-Mow while she could feel her dick pulsing a bit quicker thanks to Me-Mow's slowly relaxing pussy which caused the Queen of flames to grit her teeth a bit when she had trouble from holding back.

"Glob...now...I can get moving." the cat spoke before slowly moving her hips upward which caused her pussy to slide up on Phoebe's dick.

Phoebe groans a bit before she saw the heated blood on her dick and just lays there while she watched Me-Mow move on her own.

"Fuck!" she cursed with each movement up and down the dick which felt like her pussy was melting.

Phoebe in turn groans before she reached up a bit and placed her hands on Me-Mow's breasts and starts to fondle them when she was enjoying what Me-Mow was doing while she hoped Me-Mow was feeling good soon, though she did wonder what Me-Mow was thinking when she was riding the Queen of Flames dick.

'Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm actually taking a girl's cock in me!'

Phoebe however was no mind reader but she did like it when Me-Mow moved faster on her dick which caused her to pinch Me-Mow's nipples a little and pull them so she could help distract Me-Mow from the pain more.

"Yah! Ah! Oh fuck!" moaned Me-Mow with her tail swishing faster.

For a few minutes, Me-Mow keeps riding Phoebe's dick while Phoebe could feel herself getting close and Me-Mow felt it as well when Phoebe's precum really made things hot inside of her pussy, and if Phoebe's precum was that hot, how intense would it be if Phoebe actually came inside of her?

"P-Phoebe! Your dick is so hot! I feel like my whole body is on fire!" Me-Mow moans out while she keeps on bouncing on Phoebe's dick.

"A-And y-you're so f-fucking s-sexy Me-Mow… k-keep going… I'm… almost there…" Phoebe said with a strained tone to her voice while her cock throbbed harder and harder in Me-Mow to show how close she was.

"I'm gonna lose it!" cried the cat before slamming down one more time and screech before her juices gushed over the dick.

"M-ME-MOW!" Phoebe yelled out after placing her hands on Me-Mow's hips to hold her down before she bursts like a volcano inside of Me-Mow and her fiery spunk shot up into her and her womb, and unlike Phoebe's current body heat, her semen was insanely hot, like it was trying to boil Me-Mow from the inside out while Phoebe keeps on cumming inside of the assassin and her womb starts to bloat as a result.

"AHHHHHH!" the cat yelled out and couldn't get away from the grip on her hips with her fangs gritting together hard.

Phoebe keeps groaning and cumming for about 10 more seconds before she tapped off with a groan and her arms fell to her side and let Me-Mow free to do whatever.

Said cat fell forward on Phoebe while panting and was sweating up a storm with her pussy so warm and scorching hot she couldn't feel her legs.

Phoebe chuckles when she recovered before whispering this in Me-Mow's ears while she gently rubbed Me-Mow's back. "So… think you can do more?... honestly one orgasm is not enough for me you know…. Want me to lead?" Phoebe said before she lickes and sucked at the side of Me-Mow's neck.

The assassin panted and hummed while only managing a nod.

Phoebe grins while the scene went to Finn for a moment when Phoebe and Me-Mow were taking much longer to get back then he thought, to be honest he was worried for Phoebe and surprisingly enough, Me-Mow, and after some thinking, decided to check on the duo before he heard this which made his eyes widen in shock.

"M-ME-MOW!" Phoebe yelled out for some reason before he heard Me-Mow yell for some reason which gave him an interesting reaction when he rushed forward and stopped at the edge of the area… to see Me-Mow resting on Phoebe while Phoebe surprising to Finn, had a massive dick that had just creampied Me-Mow's pussy, and from the sound of things, looks like Phoebe was about to lead the next round and Finn saw how shapely the duo was.

'Holy cow!' he thought while ducking behind a tree. 'Me-Mow is stacked!'

Finn then saw that Phoebe had changed things so that Me-Mow was on all fours and Phoebe's bubbling semen flowed out of Me-Mow and Phoebe was grinding her dick between Me-Mow's ass cheeks before she said this while patting Me-Mow's ass cheeks. "So… how experienced are you with Anal? Doubt you would be a full virgin everywhere."

"I-I never had something up there." she replied with a huge blush.

Phoebe licked her lips before she said this when she pulled her hips back and pressed the head of her dick at Me-Mow's asshole. "Better relax then my sexy kitty, things in your ass are larger than they appear after all…" Phoebe said while she slowly pushed her hips forward and the head of her dick popped into Me-Mow's ass before Phoebe waits for Me-Mow's reaction.

"AHHHH!" the cat let out with wide eyes with Finn wincing at the move.

Phoebe then slowly starts to push her hips forward ever so slowly while she whispered things like. "Just relax" or "Thats is, just relax and this will be one Nightosphere of a fuck for you." all the while with Phoebe using one hand to finger Me-Mow's creampied pussy.

'Woah...this is...is….just wow.' thought Finn with a blush while his pants were slowly starting to get tight.

For a few minutes, Phoebe keeps going deeper and deeper and was 3/4th's of the way into the assassin's ass while she wondered what Me-Mow was thinking with a dick like this not only taking her virginity but now her anal virginity as well.

'Ah! My black cherry is gone! My ass is so hot! I should have had sex much sooner in my life!' thought Me-Mow with her pussy leaking juices all over the ground.

A minute later, Phoebe, after working herself deeper, managed to fully hilt her dick inside of the Assassin's ass before she slowly starts to pull free and thrusts her hips back in after a moment, all in all, Finn, who was now masturbating at the sight, saw Phoebe get on her feet and leaned over Me-Mow so she could grip the feline's breasts and really starts to hump away with pants and groans when she enjoyed how tight Me-Mow's ass was, must have been from the training because her ass was hard to move in but that didn't stop Phoebe at all who powered through with the thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" Me-Mow let out with her eyes rolling into her head.

Phoebe just grins at that before she leaned down and starts to lick and suck at one side of Me-Mow's neck to really help her feel good while Finn in the meantime...

He grit his teeth and was pumping his dick up and down while doing his best to keep from making a sound.

For a bit, the trio keeps going with their fun while Phoebe could feel herself getting close, but wanted Me-Mow to finish first which caused her to reach to Me-Mow's bud, pinch it to her surprise, and really squeeze it hard while she made the temperature on her hand rise to really intense levels.

"YAAAAAAAH!" screamed the cat before her juices came exploding out from the sensation.

Phoebe grit her teeth from how tight Me-Mow's ass got from the orgasm and ignored the pain on her hand before she thrusts as deep as she could go before she threw her head back and yelled when she came hard up Me-Mow's ass, filling it with her fiery load and the excess quickly went to flow out of Me-Mow's ass and around Phoebe's dick while Me-Mow's stomach slowly bloats from the amount of semen that Phoebe was unloading into her.

Finn groaned and rubbed his dick so hard he could feel friction as it started twitching.

Phoebe in turn keeps on coming in Me-Mow before she slowly tapped off, but left herself in Me-Mow's ass so she could rest on her back to catch her breath.

Said cat herself groaned and looked like she passed out, but made low moans while her legs twitched.

Phoebe in turn, after seeing that, chuckles before she said this after she pulled her dick free. "Damn… only two rounds, she'll need a bit of work to last longer… then again…." Phoebe said while she looked to Me-Mow's breasts and Finn saw Phoebe move Me-Mow's unconscious body onto her back and moved so that she lightly sat on Me-Mow's stomach and placed her dick between Me-Mow's breasts and used her hands to squish the large orbs together which made Phoebe groan when they felt really good to her before she starts to thrust her hips and her dick slid between Me-Mow's breasts while the sound of slapping flesh was heard as a result.

"Oh Glob." muttered Finn staring at the mounds as they bounced from the thrusting.

Phoebe keeps going while she really enjoyed the feeling before she used a few fingers to pinch Me-Mow's nipples and pulled them into the air a little which caused the breasts to stretch a little before Phoebe angled them to her and together a little before she thrusts her hips a bit harder while the head of her dick was seen as it popped in and out of Me-Mow's breasts and points right at Me-Mow's sleeping face.

Said assassin however was still coherent enough to see the tip in her face with her tongue hanging out and used it to lick the head.

Phoebe shuddered from that while she keeps on thrusting her hips before Me-Mow could feel Phoebe's precum hit her tongue and while it stung a bit, it wasn't too bad temperature wise.

Finn groaned and rubbed his dick even harder with precum leaking out.

Phoebe keeps going with her thrusts before muttering this. "A-About to blow… g-get r-ready for a fiery load…" Phoebe muttered before she thrusts her hips harder and faster while wondering if Me-Mow was even doing this consciously.

Me-Mow herself moaned hearing that with her eyes opening up a little before seeing and feeling the dick start twitching.

"O-Oh f-fuck… gonna… gonna… guh!" Phoebe muttered before she thrusts her hips as far as she could go and the tip of her dick popped free of the breasts and point at Me-Mow's face before she blew her load which shot onto Me-Mow's face and slightly open mouth, the heat made it feel like Me-Mow was going face first into a hot spring before she could get used to it and it stung like hell but after a few seconds, it felt good.

Finn grit his teeth and started spraying his own seed on the ground at the same time while clenching his hand to the point his knuckles turned white.

Phoebe didn't stop cumming for a bit while Me-Mow at this time, when she got a fiery based load of semen hitting her face and tongue...

She closed her eyes and lightly tasted some of the sperm with Phoebe panting and stopped thrusting.

Phoebe stopped firing her load about 15 seconds later before she pants for breath, let go of Me-Mow's breasts while she just sat on Me-Mow and her dick rests on Me-Mow's body before Phoebe looked down at Me-Mow and saw that most of her face was covered in her spunk and part of it was on the ground as well, all in all, she was proud of her handiwork but wondered what Me-Mow was thinking at this time.

'So hot...so warm….my mind is melting….' thought the feline who tried to catch her breath.

Phoebe blushed at the sight of Me-Mow panting a bit and what not before her dick shockingly got hard again in Me-Mow's view while Phoebe looked down at her with a grin on her face.

Finn was stunned at the clear size while gulping and debating whether to leave or let them know he was here.

However it seemed that the Globs made up Finn's mind for him when his foot shifts a little… and like some kind of cliche in a movie or TV show, Finn stepped on a twig which snapped which got the two ladies attention which caused Phoebe to look over with a glare when her fun time was interrupted and said this with a hand lighting up with a fireball.

"Alright whoever you are, you better come out if you know what's good for you, or I may burn you to a crisp if I have to chase you through these woods." Phoebe said with a deadly tone to her voice.

Finn paled while wiped the sweat from his head and stuck his hand through the bush. "H-Hold up! It's me!"

Phoebe was surprised when she recognized the voice before Finn exits the bush and Phoebe blushed when she saw that he forgot to… put himself away and saw he had a large 8 to 9 inch dick that was 2 to 3 inches in width… and from the semen dripping from the tip, looks like Finn spied on her and Me-Mow's time together.

Me-Mow quickly tried to cover her chest while gawking at the size. "W-W-What were you doing?!"

Phoebe however, oddly enough, seemed to calm down a bit and had an interesting idea when she said this to Me-Mow. "Well… looks like he was enjoying the sight it seems, I mean the dick he forgot to put away and the semen on it speaks about what he did… so Finn… got an excuse for that? Even if you did I won't let you get away without some kind of punishment… though give a good one and I may… give a lighter one so to speak." Phoebe cryptically said while she grins at Finn.

"W-W-Well...um….i-it was an accident!" he held his hands up. "I thought you two were taking a bit, so...I came over and….saw."

Phoebe blinked at that before she hummed for a moment and looked at Me-Mow before she said this. "So Me-Mow… I have a… light punishment in mind for Finn since it was an accident… but he did still peek and have his own fun… mind humoring me by following my lead?" Phoebe said while she looked at Me-Mow with a grin on her face.

"Well….my gut is telling me no way…" she let out before frowning at the hero. "But my head is saying go for it."

Phoebe grins at that before she looked to Finn and says this. "Tell me… you have a rope in your backpack Finn? I can see you have the item equipped after all… don't worry… we won't cause much damage…" Phoebe said while she grins at Finn while she got up from sitting on Me-Mow and her body was seen in full, though she didn't get rid of the dick.

"Uh...yeah?"

Phoebe grins before the scene went to a few minutes later with Finn tied to a tree with his back to it and his arms were bound while he was forced to watch Phoebe and Me-Mow have their fun again, this time with Me-Mow blowing Phoebe's dick while they stood directly in front of Finn and he saw everything from the side and it looked like Phoebe was enjoying Me-Mow's work while she pet the feline's head. 'Aw man! No fair!'

The reason for that thought was the fact he couldn't do anything and his erection went to painful levels when he couldn't do anything to get rid of it while Phoebe chuckles before moaning when she looked at Me-Mow and said this. "Hehe, good kitty, work that dick good for your hot cream, and I bet it feels interesting with Finn watching and he can't do anything at all huh?" Phoebe said while she keeps on petting Me-Mow's head while she could see Me-Mow really trying to do her best to please her dick.

'I can't believe we were being spied on, well that pervert can watch all he wants, I'm gonna suck up this monster.' thought Me-Mow.

Phoebe then looks at Finn before she spoke up after she let go of Me-Mow's head. "You know Finn, you should remember that I'm not fond of spying… if you wanted to join in… all you had to do was ask, but instead your getting punished like the bad man that you are… who knows… power through this and I may convince this sexy kitty to let you join in… with some restrictions of course…" Phoebe teased before she grins at Finn and the look on his face before she went back to petting Me-Mow's head, this time focusing on the back of the felines ears.

This made Me-Mow purr with her tail swishing while Finn blushed and tugged at the rope.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I just...well I didn't really expect you and her to...you know."

Phoebe took a moment to think before she had this idea and looks to Me-Mow with a grin. "Hey Me-Mow… want to see if you can use that tail of yours for some fun? Why not use Finn and his dick as a test of sorts? Your call though…" Phoebe said before she winked at Me-Mow.

"Mmm, I like the way you think." Me-Mow said after she pulled her mouth off of Phoebe's dick for a moment before she turned so that her shapely ass was pointing to Finn… right before her tail carefully rubbed his dick a few times before it slowly wrapped around it so it wouldn't injure Finn.

The man jumped and groaned as the tail moved up and down it before seeing Me-Mow go back to bobbing her mouth over the dick.

Phoebe moans from that before she looks to Finn after she pets Me-Mow's head while Me-Mow's tail slowly starts to stroke him at a faster rate now. "So Finn… How's Me-Mow's tail? Nice and soft? Bet it feels good if you never got this far with a woman yet…" Phoebe said in a teasing way while she watched Finn squirm a bit thanks to Me-Mow's tail.

"I-It's real soft!" he got out while trying to move his dick closer to it.

Phoebe chuckles when she saw that before she looks to Me-Mow and winked when could see how Finn was reacting right now which showed Me-Mow she was doing very good for her first time with using her tail like this. "Good Kitty, keep this up and depending on how you do… well… we could have some real fun later with Finn… that is if you're interested."

"Mmmm." she hummed around the dick while licking it and tried to keep her tail moving over the dick.

Phoebe chuckles after moaning for a moment before she looks to Finn to see how he is doing and saw his dick throbbing hard under Me-Mow's actions right now, looks like he was getting close surprisingly quick, then again from what Phoebe could gather, he was a virgin so something this stimulating would be hard on Finn, though she did wonder what the Human was thinking as Me-Mow's tail moved faster and faster when Me-Mow was getting into this.

'Glob almighty! I'm not gonna last too long!' he thought tugging harder at the rope.

Unfortunately for Finn, the rope held strong while Me-Mow's tail keeps stroking Finn off more and more and he couldn't take it anymore and lets out a loud groan before he starts to cum right on Me-Mow's ass while Phoebe grins at the size of his load.

"Mmmmm~" hummed Me-Mow after feeling the hot sperm cover her butt.

Phoebe chuckles at that before she sees Finn tapping off about 15 seconds later, but Phoebe was nowhere near close to finishing which made her say this to Me-Mow with a lustful look in her eyes. "Hey Me-Mow… want to go back to camp for some more alone time and this can be Finn's punishment for peeking… or do you want to get a good taste of his cock while I plow a hole of your choice?... your call."

The cat slid her mouth off the dick and looked at Finn's own dick with a grin. "I wouldn't mind leaving him like this, but at this point I wouldn't mind taking you BOTH in me."

Phoebe was a bit surprised at that before she said this with a wide grin. "Alright… blowjob and a hole of your choice combo?... or want to ride Finn's dick while I fuck your ass hard?"

"I've already tasted your dick with my pussy, time for a taste of his."

Phoebe then pulled away before she watched Me-Mow stand up and walk to the tied up Human with a swing of her hips… now that Phoebe thought about this, it was a bit rich that Finn was getting punished by her and more surprising Me-Mow of all people, but Phoebe wasn't complaining when she watched Me-Mow get in front of Finn, grip his dick with her right hand to see if he was still hard right now and Phoebe heard them have a slight talk at first while Me-Mow works his dick to full power first.

"What do you say hero? Ready to feel what a prime A pussy feels like?" she asked with a lustful smirk.

Phoebe then walked forward and got next to Finn to get a better look before she said this when she rubbed a finger on the tip of Finn's dick to really work him up while Me-Mow keeps stroking him off slowly. "Well Finn? Think you can take Me-Mow? I did take her virginities after all… maybe you're… scared you can't keep up?"

"H-Hey, I'm the b-best hero around." he groaned trying to keep it together. "I-I can handle anything."

Phoebe chuckles before she lightly moved her hand over to teasingly spank Me-Mow's ass once before she said this. "Well you heard him Me-Mow, why don't I give you the honor of taking Finn's virginities while I have my fun with that sexy ass of yours? Really see how… Finn can handle your intense side when worked up."

"Gladly." she grinned before moving closer and rubbed her pussy across the tip of Finn's dick.

Phoebe licks her lips at the look on Finn's face before she just gave him this one piece of advice when he was fully realizing he was losing his V-Card and this wasn't a teasing joke. "Just relax and enjoy Finn… if you cum to fast, we can always try again… after all… considering the situation, you might as well be our personal fuck toy now and believe me… after I get through with training Me-Mow if she is interested… you may have two woman who can fuck with the best of them… so better get ready later… since Me-Mow may use you for fuck practice if you're home… or are you going to turn away a sexy kitty like Me-Mow? I would like to remind you plenty of people tried to off you in the past, but plenty of them are now friends with you… so why not get a sex friend or two out of it with Me-Mow and I?"

Phoebe then saw Me-Mow lower her body and slowly took Finn's dick into her pussy before Finn could answer.

Finn let out a loud groan from the warm and snug hole encompassing his dick making him just nod his head.

Phoebe chuckles at that before she looked to Me-Mow and says this when she held onto Finn's shoulders and her cat like feet were on the tree. "So Me-Mow… how is the hero's dick? From the look of things, seems really filling huh? Before you give him the ride of his life... how does it compare to my own?"

"P-Pretty big, but not as big as yours." she groaned out.

Phoebe chuckles at that before she said this when she moved over so that she was resting her chin on the crook of Me-Mow's neck. "True, but for a normal person he's impressive, can't wait to have a turn but right now, he's perfect for you since you can try a lot of things with him while I'm busy in the fire Kingdom, I'm starting to wonder though… hey Finn are you a masochist?... I ask because from the look of things… with Bubblegum… Marceline… me… now Me-Mow… seems you have a thing for strong ladies who could kick your ass… though I could be wrong and you went to other ladies, but never heard anything on my end… got anything to say before Me-Mow rocks your world?... and speaking of that… how is her pussy? I mean this is your recently lost virginity after all so I want to hear what you're thinking right now."

"It's real warm, snug, and wet!" he got out while gritting his teeth the more Me-Mow slid over it.

Phoebe chuckles before she looked to Me-Mow and said this. "I'll stay out of one round so you can enjoy this moment, not many can say they took Finn's virginity… I'll join in after though so better brace that sexy ass of yours… for now I'll just enjoy the sight." Phoebe said before she steps back which left Finn and Me-Mow alone so to speak while she starts to masturbate.

Finn gasped while feeling Me-Mow slide her pussy up to the tip and then slam back down making him jump and let out a cry of surprise.

"Hehe… so Hero… how do you like this situation exactly? I'm curious… are you a masochist like Phoebe said? Bet this feels good don't it huh, HUH!?" Me-Mow said between a few bounces before she gripped Finn's shoulders tightly before she starts to slam herself onto him constantly which made her groan and moan loudly while Finn could feel himself bash right into Me-Mow's cervix and threaten to bust through it and into her womb.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! N-Not true!" he groaned out from the snug hold which was making him grow harder.

Me-Mow had to grin at that before she said this when she was loving how defenseless Finn was right now. "Oh d-don't be like that hero I can feel you getting b-bigger and bigger as I ride this cock and squeeze it with no mercy… you… can't… fool… ME!" Me-Mow growled out before she really starts to ride his dick at a fast pace which showed how agile she was even in this situation and loved the look on Finn's face which made her ride him faster and faster.

"Oh Glob!" he got out while tugging as hard as he could on the ropes.

Unfortunately for Finn, they only gave a little from his struggle while Me-Mow grins at his vein attempts at getting free and could feel getting close now, she had a moment to think of letting him fill her or not but decided to let him since she could get a morning after pill later which caused her claws on her feet to dig into the wood a bit before she really starts to ride him with no mercy, if she was taking Finn's V-Card, she might as well damn well feel how full he can make her.

"M-M-Me-Mow! Slot down! I-I'm gonna-" Finn groans out when he tried to warn Me-Mow of what was about to happen.

However she didn't want to listen and keeps riding Finn like an animal in heat for a minute more and could feel Finn about to blow his load right into her womb.

"AHHHH!" Finn cried out before his dick twitched and his seed started gushing up into the cat.

Me-Mow let out a yowl when she felt his semen fill her up before she came hard onto his dick and leaned forward so that she could rest her chin on the crook of his neck before she surprised Finn when she starts to lick his neck while purring of all things while her body rides out her orgasm and her pussy tried to milk Finn for all that he had in his balls.

Said hero blushed at the purring while feeling her pussy squeeze his dick over and over.

Phoebe from the side watched all that was going on and when she sees Finn tapping off while semen dripped from Me-Mow's pussy and it looked like he came more than he ever had before, Phoebe spoke up while Me-Mow tried to catch her breath. "Hehe… so Finn… how did an orgasm like that feel? Bet it felt good huh?"

"Ah...ah...ah….so….wicked….good." Finn muttered between pants so he could catch his breath.

Phoebe giggles before she looked to Me-Mow and said this when she placed a hand on the feline's back. "And how about you?... does Finn's cream taste good for the sexy kitty?" Phoebe said while she lightly kissed and licked Me-Mow's neck to show that Phoebe was turned on right now.

"Mmmm, it's so warm and juicy." Me-Mow moans out when she enjoyed the afterglow.

Phoebe chuckles now before she says this to the feline. "Well then… mind if I take your ass for another round while Finn gets another shot at that pussy of yours or mind if I give his dick a spin?"

"Go ahead, it's worth it." she replied before slowly moving herself off Finn's dick.

Phoebe smiles while she saw Me-Mow stumble away to rest for a bit before Phoebe had her dick vanish and walked over to stand in front of Finn in her full nude glory before she says this. "So Finn… want me to ride your dick like Me-Mow did? Suck you off? Or get on all fours and let you fuck my ass?" Phoebe said with a lustful tone to her voice while she used a finger to have Finn look at her lustful face… just what happened that caused Phoebe to get this way?... or was she always like this and never had a real chance to get her lust out of her system until now?

He gulped and blushed while averting his gaze. "G-G-Go with what y-you want?"

Phoebe just chuckles before she said this to Me-Mow. "Hey Me-Mow, if you're tired, mind if I go a few rounds with Finn? I'll let you take over a few after I'm finished."

"Go nuts, just try to keep from burning his cock off." she snickered.

Phoebe chuckles again before she says this. "Oh don't worry, knowing Finn and his resistance to the heat… I'm sure he'll enjoy how hot I can get." Phoebe said before she looked to Finn and with a lick of her lips, leaned in and kissed his lips before she sent her tongue into his mouth and to a pleasant surprise for Finn… she didn't actually blow up, honestly it felt like it was mainly a bluff until now.

"Mmm!" he let out in surprise while trying to lick her tongue back with his dick growing hard when it felt like it was growing limp.

Phoebe just let Finn's tongue wrap around hers for a bit before she pulled away with a lustful look in her eyes before she knelt down in front of Finn's dick with a smile on her face before she used a hand to grip it lightly, and ignoring the slight sting from Finn's semen, starts to stroke him off while he could feel how hot her hand was and she gave him a sinfully adorable look while she did so to tease him.

"Ah, ah." groaned Finn while trying to move his dick closer to her face.

Phoebe just grins before she says this when she purposely brought her face close, especially her mouth, but keeps jerking him off. "I bet you want me to suck this dick huh? This fiery mouth pleasing this dick till you blow and fill my slutty mouth with your cum?" Phoebe said before she teased Finn a bit more by having the tip of her tongue lick the very tip of his dick to tease Finn more.

"Oh Glob yes!" he urged.

Phoebe then did one last thing before she would get to the main event by saying this. "I want to hear how badly you want it… I want to hear how turned on you are… I want you to beg me like the slave you are right now… all tied up and at my mercy…" Phoebe said while she grins at Finn to see if he would suck up his pride and beg her for more while she keeps licking the tip of his dick, mainly the urethra when her tongue got a bit pointed and went in a tiny bit to really tease him before it pulled free and repeats this actions when she got some precum on her tongue.

"Oh Glob! I wanna feel what you're like on the inside like Me-Mow! If I don't I feel like I'm gonna mondo crazy!"

Phoebe just chuckles before she said this when she adjusted her body so that she was on her feet while she was still knelt on the ground. "Good boy… and good boys deserve a reward… so enjoy." Phoebe said before she opened her mouth and surprised Finn when she deep throats his dick and gagged a few times before pulling away to breath before she does it again so she could get used to his dick while she gave him the mother of all blowjobs right out of the gate.

"Holy cow!" he cried out with wide eyes from the hot and wet sensation.

Phoebe just keeps going with bobbing her head before she used a hand to fondle his testicles to help Finn feel better, she even took a few moments to run her fiery tongue all over his dick to really help him feel good while he could feel the intense heat inside of her mouth...

"P-Phoebe!" he yelled while jumping a bit from how hot her mouth was.

Phoebe in turn just keeps on going while she made sure to not burn Finn while she keeps on licking and sucking his dick while she could feel him getting closer and closer as time went by.

"Glob! Glob! Oh Glob!" he grunted with each bob.

Phoebe then pulled her head away with a slight pop before she said this when she rapidly jerks Finn off with a lustful look in her eyes. "Come on Finn… show this Queen how much cum you got in those balls… really give me a good coat of cum." Phoebe then opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to really get Finn going while she keeps on stroking his dick faster and faster.

"Ah! Ngh! GAH!" he let out before his dick twitched and his sperm started gushing out over her face.

Phoebe groans from the feeling which gave her a stinging sensation every time Finn's sperm hit her face, tongue, and hand every now and then when she keeps jerking him off... but she enjoyed the taste which showed when she keeps opening her mouth for more cum and waits for Finn to tap off.

Finn gasped and panted from the rush after his ejaculation finished before seeing Phoebe scooping up the semen on her face and stuck it in her mouth with a moan.

After Phoebe finished, she looked to Finn with a grin before she says this when she got up. "So Finn… got one last round in you? Bet it's pretty hard to keep it up this long huh?"

"Y-Yeah...I can still going." he nodded with an eager tone to his voice.

Phoebe chuckles before she turned away from Finn and grinds her ass on his dick which stung a bit from the leftover semen on it, but Phoebe didn't mind right now before she said this when she got a good grinding rhythm going. "Now… which hole do you want?"

"P-Pussy!" he let out eagerly with a squeak.

Phoebe just grins at that before she bent down so that Finn could see her round ass before she moved her hips so that Finn's dick fell free before she gripped it with her hand, and after a moment, had the head of his dick rub on her fiery folds and he could feel how hot she was… if her mouth was that hot… then this made her mouth feel cool in comparison.

"AHHH!" Finn let out while trying to keep from losing himself too soon.

Phoebe then moved her body so that the head of Finn's dick enters her pussy which made her groan a bit and to Finn was surprisingly tight before she slowly starts to go deeper and deeper… until she shockingly stopped and more shockingly… Finn felt something in the way… hold on… was that a Hymen!?

"Phoebe? Is that a….you mean you…." he spoke up in surprise.

Phoebe chuckles, and within earshot of Me-Mow, she said this. "Well yeah, I never said I gave all my virginities away, pretty much did things with my ass or dick, so you should be honored that I saved my pussy for you."

That one touched him with his dick feeling harder than before.

"For real?" spoke up Me-Mow in disbelief.

Phoebe then looked to Me-Mow with a grin before she said this when she adjusts her legs a bit. "Better get a good look then Me-Mow, because you're about to see my virginity get taken here right now." Phoebe said before she took a moment to relax before she just pushed her body back, and with a slight pained grunt from her, she took Finn's entire dick into her while being careful not to burn her, though Me-Mow did see fiery blood drip from her pussy which showed that Phoebe wasn't lying.

"Woah." spoke the cat before seeing Phoebe move up Finn's dick slowly with the hero groaning with wide eyes.

Phoebe then slid back onto Finn's dick before she pushed forward then repeats the action before she was thrusting her ass towards Finn again and again while he was tied up while she pants and groans when she felt Finn's dick go deep inside of her fiery pussy.

"Phoebe!" he groaned out while tugging harder against the ropes with part of it slowly coming undone. "B-Be careful! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Phoebe however didn't notice the rope coming loose finally while she says this when she keeps thrusting her hips back. "D-Don't worry… Finn… i-it g-gets m-much b-better soon."

Me-Mow kept watching while noticing Finn's arms stretching out against the ropes more and more, but didn't say anything.

Phoebe in turn still didn't notice when she was starting to feel more pleasure as time went on which showed when she got a really lustful look on her face before she really starts to thrust her hips back to meet Finn's.

"P-Phoebe!" he groaned out while trying to move his hips with her while tugging on the ropes harder.

"F-Finn!" Phoebe groaned out while she thrusts her hips with more and more power against Finn's thrusts while she could feel him getting closer and closer as time went on.

"Ah! Ah! GAH!" Finn let out before the rope snapped when he pushed one more time and gripped Phoebe hips with a hiss before he starts slamming his hips forward and caused his dick to go in deeper.

Phoebe, not expecting that, wasn't complaining right now when she was moaning and groaning from Finn's actions since his dick was running wild in her now with the need to cum big time while Me-Mow at this time...

She was rubbing her slit with her left hand and right breast with her right hand while waiting for the hero to explode.

Phoebe in turn started to lose control of her temperature under Finn's barrage with her building orgasm and Finn could feel how hot she was getting as time went by while Phoebe was waiting for Finn to fill her up big time, she was even using a hand to play with her bud to make her pussy tighter then normal.

"Phoebe! I'm gonna cum!" he cried out with his dick twitching.

"THEN DO IT!" Phoebe yelled right before she came hard on his dick and most of her body burst into flames from her orgasm when it hit her like a ton of bricks while she made sure to keep her ass and pussy intact for Finn.

He let out a grunt before slamming all the way inside and started cumming while praying his dick wouldn't melt off.

Thankfully, aside from a very intense heat, Finn's dick didn't get burned off while Phoebe, who starts reforming, groans loudly from the pleasure and the pain that Finn's semen was bringing her and squirts onto his legs while she had a pretty happy look on her face.

Said hero panted and felt so tired he slipped out of her and fell backwards against the tree.

Phoebe groans when she felt that and pretty much rests her head on the grass while her ass was in the air and Finn saw how much he unloaded into Phoebe when it started to flow out of her slowly.

"Damn, you flooded her." remarked Me-Mow with Finn transfixed by the sight.

Phoebe after a minute of recovering, slowly pushed herself up a bit before she said this to Finn. "Hehe… wow… so Finn… got one last round in you or are you exhausted? I believe you haven't gone for my ass yet… and unlike my pussy… this isn't a virgin hole." Phoebe said while she rests her head on the ground again and this time used both hands to move her ass cheeks out of the way and show Finn her tight asshole.

Finn gulped seeing the hole and mustered up every bit of strength he had to get up, walk over, and grabbed her ass before lining the tip up to the hole and started pushing in.

Phoebe groans from that before she waits for Finn to start before she looked at Me-Mow before she says this to the feline. "Hey Me-Mow… why not join in?... I could eat that pussy out for you if you want." Phoebe said before licking her lips lustfully to the feline.

"Nah, this time I'm gonna pass." she answered.

Phoebe chuckles before she said this with her mouth opening and her tongue lengthening quite a bit. "You sure?" Phoebe said before she wiggles her long tongue in Me-Mow's view.

"A hundred percent." Me-Mow said to show she was serious, but she was tempted big time by Phoebe's long tongue.

Phoebe just shrugged before she pulled her tongue back into her mouth before she looked back at Finn before she says this. "Alright Finn you can start, no need to be gentle there, that hole took quite a number of female dicks, who knows, I could bring in some females later from the fire kingdom if their interested but they would have to use flame shields obviously."

He blushed hearing that before shaking his head and started to pull and push back into the snug hole with a grunt after he pushed himself as deep as he could go. "T-That's fine, right now I wanna focus on you!"

Phoebe just moans and groans from the actions which showed that she had no issue at all with Finn's dick being there and her ass gripped his dick with a tight grip.

"Oh man, it's way WAY tighter than your pussy! I'm gonna lose myself!" Finn said while he fought from cumming to soon.

"T-Then l-lose it… show me t-that you h-have what i-it takes to be m-my king!" Phoebe groans out while she thrusts her hips back to meet Finn's thrusts.

Finn grunted and made a sudden move before leaning on top of her and reached down before grabbing at her chest.

Phoebe groans from that before she looked back at Finn and leaned up a little so that she could kiss him on the lips while he kept fucking her.

He kissed back as best as possible while slamming his dick into her with one more thrust before it started twitching.

Phoebe felt another orgasm approaching as well, but instead of losing control like last time, Phoebe was able to have more control before she got closer and closer before she came hard on Finn's cock which caused her ass to tighten on Finn's dick to the point that it tried to strangle it.

"GAHHH!" he cried out before burying his dick as deep in her as possible before feeling his last load going inside her.

"F-FIIINNN!" Phoebe yelled out when she felt Finn flooding her ass with sperm that boiled inside of her before Me-Mow saw the duo tap off 20 seconds later with Finn having to rest on Phoebe's back when his strength left him and Phoebe was still on all fours while she pants for breath.

The hero groaned and looked close to passing out while trying to get his breath back.

Phoebe in turn chuckles weakly before she said this to Me-Mow. "H-Hey Me-Mow… mind helping Finn up? Don't want to drop him before we get cleaned and go back to camp."

"I can try, but he looks heavy." she replied before getting up and walked over before she tried lifting Finn up with a grunt.

"Really? I was able to carry him easily when I rescued him from those chainsaw wielding goo skeletons." Phoebe said after she stood up and surprised Me-Mow when she picked Finn up bridal style while she smiles at the assassin.

"Geez, how much more strength do you have left?" Me-Mow asked with a surprised look on her face.

Phoebe took a moment to think before she said this when she walked Finn over to the lake and set him on the shore and helps him remove his clothing. "Hmmm… normally about three to 4 Finns I guess, but when I'm a giant, well… never really thought about it." Phoebe said before she got Finn fully nude and stepped away while she waits for Finn and Me-Mow to wash up while the filth on her body burns away.

Me-Mow moved over and started to wash herself up with the water while Finn groaned.

Phoebe looked over and saw Finn's trouble before she looks to Me-Mow and says this. "Hey Me-Mow, think you can give Finn a good cleaning? Looks like he won't be able to move for a bit longer."

"Alright, but no groping or handjobs, even I need to know my limits." Me-Mow said while she wades over to Finn in the water before she starts to rub his body with her paws after she got herself clean.

Phoebe nods before she says this with a grin. "Hehe, yeah, we really went all out, though if Finn gets an erection, I won't be able to do much in the water, can't swim after all." Phoebe said before she looked over to see how Finn was doing while Me-Mow washed his body.

The hero was nodding off and on while trying to sit up a little as Me-Mow splashed water on his chest. "Ugh...w...wow."

"Wow as in wow can't believe you lost your virginity with two sexy ladies or wow as in Me-Mow actually washing your body of her own will?" Phoebe said while grinning at Finn from the side where he could see her grinning in amusement.

"The first...second...both? I'm so tired I can't think straight." he answered while Me-Mow splashed more water over his dick.

Thankfully for Me-Mow, her actions didn't get much of a reaction out of it which showed how tired Finn was before Phoebe waits for Me-Mow to get Finn clean before Me-Mow pulled Finn to the shore and Phoebe just had things bundled up in a large cloth that she went to get from camp. Phoebe and Me-Mow were supporting Finn back to camp while the only thing he wore was his shoes and underwear for now, Phoebe just flat out carried everything in the nude with one arm and supports Finn with the other while Me-Mow used her shoulder for Finn.

The Trio then got back to camp and after some work to set things aside, getting Finn in a tent, Phoebe and surprisingly Me-Mow were snuggling up to Finn…. Or more exactly, Finn and Me-Mow snuggling up to Phoebe in the tent to not only dry them off but to keep warm as well.

"Man, if I'm dreaming, don't wake me up." spoke Finn while getting comfy.

Phoebe chuckles before she says this. "Well I can assure you it's not a dream, pretty sure you still have some slight irritation from touching me for so long and don't get me started on your shoulders after Me-Mow was through with you… hehe, didn't notice until you got cleaned up in the lake… gotta say the sexy kitty likes to play rough huh?" Phoebe said before she looks to Me-Mow with a teasing look on her face.

"Oh hush up." she stuck her tongue out in a teasing way back.

"Careful or you may start something you may not be able to finish." Phoebe teasingly said before she leaned down and kissed Me-Mow on the lips after her tongue went back into her mouth.

She hummed and kissed back before they broke it and Phoebe leaned up to peck Finn on the lips.

The duo then made out for a bit before they pulled apart before Phoebe says this. "Hehe, better get ready you two, not sure about tomorrow, but you better get ready for some real training… especially you Finn, gotta work on that stamina since I need a nice thick dick that can last and Me-Mow? Better practice with Finn, because by the time I'm done with you, you'll be making many people fall for you since you actually know what you're doing than… talking is fine… but getting to actually do it… hehe… might as well have fun with your… targets first before you get them, one last hurrah so to speak." Phoebe said before grinning at Me-Mow and Finn.

"Works for me, but right now, sleep." yawned the cat who looked very tired right now.

Phoebe chuckles before she heard Finn snoring now which showed he passed out just now which made her say this. "Night Me-Mow, hope we can have more fun later." Phoebe said before she fell asleep which left Me-Mow the one barely awake and she had one last thought after looking at Phoebe and Finn.

'Maybe running into these two wasn't so bad after all.' Me-Mow thought before she closed her eyes and lightly purred when she fell asleep before the scene fades to black.


	137. Female Mac Spider and Shadow Prove

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female MAC Spider and Shadow Prove

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vestal space-

It was a quiet day for Shadow, seeing nothing but space can make a person stir crazy. He tapped his fingers on the console of his ship while groaning.

"Ugh! When can we get out of this place?! I'm itching to battle!" He yelled while feeling like shooting something, if he HAD firearms that was. "Or at least something besides seeing space!"

As he flew in space, he didn't realize the ship was tipping to the right and began to spin on its back. All because he moved the wheel to the right in his boredom.

"Ugh….oh! I got it." he perked up. "I'll have Hades help pass the time."

As he went to get his bakugan, he failed to notice another one roll into the room and see him leave the bridge before it opened up.

Said bakugan was MAC Spider and it's eyes were glowing a dark red color.

"Master." It said while its body started to glow a purple hue. "I'm ready~"

(Later)

"Man!" Shadow grumbled. "Why did Hades have to sleep in the middle of fucking?" he looked at the bakugan snoring and shook her. "Come on Hades, I still got more in me."

"Zzzzzzz." She snored while not waking up.

"Wake up!"

"Zzzzz….pancake cock...zzzz."

He groaned and got out of bed while naked and went to the bathroom. "Might as well get cleaned up."

The shower turned on while he started getting his body cleaned, not realizing that something was watching him from the vents.

'Master's naked body…I like~'

He whistled while washing his hair, now on his face, as the vents started to open up. 'Yep, great time to relax.'

The bakugan rolled down out and near the shower before opening up and watched. 'Oooh, the view is better down here~'

He hummed while scratching his balls.

'I likey~' they thought before hearing sounds from the bedroom and rolled over under the sink while seeing Hades walk in. 'What's she doing?'

"Yawn." She said while in her human form. "Master? Did you forget to take me into the shower?"

"Huh? Hades? I thought you were sleeping."

"Until I remembered something important."

"What?"

"I'm hungry for pancakes." She said bluntly.

Shadow deadpanned at this. "You're always hungry."

"I know."

"Well you're already here, so bring your ass in here and I'll clean you up." he grinned.

She nodded before walking in and licked her lips as the bakugan frowned.

'That skank!'

(Later)

Shadow sighed while Hades went off to bug a certain blue haired woman. "Best shower ever."

As he dried himself off, he felt like someone was watching him, but had no idea why.

However, he also didn't see the bakugan hiding in his shoe.

'Come on, come over here.' They thought while Shadow walked away. 'Come here!'

"I need a nap." he yawned before going right to the bed.

The bakugan grumbled while rolling out of the shoe. 'Damn it! I wanted more of his naked body~!'

"Zzzzzz."

'Oh well, I can still watch him while he sleeps.' They thought while rolling to the bed. 'And who knows, I might see him 'wet' the bed. Hehe~'

(Later)

"Zzzzzz." Shadow snored while still sleeping in his birthday suit. All the while dreaming of giant boobs.

MAC Spider was still staring while keeping an eye out for Hades. 'Where is that skank? Where is she?!'

Yep. Definitely NOT jealous. Totally NOT jealous.

'Why couldn't she have just stayed behind? Then I would have been able to show master here what I can do.' They thought. 'I'M the best girl! Not her! Me! Me me me me me me me! ME! ME! MEEEEEEEE!'

As that went on, Hades herself was exiting the bathroom.

"I hate using the toilet. It's weird!" She grumbled before yawning. "But time to power down."

'Damn you!' MAC Spider thought in anger as Hades went to sleep while standing up. 'Damn you for being made!' she rolled near her and fumed. 'I need a way to get her out of the way, but how?'

As she thought, she recalled that a certain blue haired woman wanted a 'test dummy' for her 'stress' and got an idea.

'He he he, now to bring the body to her room. He he he~' she thought with a smirk.

(Later)

Hades snored while near Mylene's door as the bakugan knocked on the door, with her body of course.

Said Vexos opened the door while in a latex bodysuit and blinked. "Who is it?" 'And right when I was practicing bondage too.'

MAC Spider rolled away from the hall with a snicker. 'Perfect! Now to get master!'

(With Shadow)

Said man was still sleeping and huddled underneath the sheets. "Zzzzzz."

All the while dreaming of boobs and a family, for some reason. And having over fifty kids to boot.

"Zzzzzzzzz." he let out while MAC Spider entered and tried hopping up near the bed.

'Handsome as ever~' She thought while looking very happy. She managed to get up and roll under the sheets and chuckled before her form glowed.

"Zzzzzzz." Shadow snored before rolling onto the bakugan. "Zzzzz."

"Oh! So THAT'S what it looks like. I'm going to suck it dry~" She said while Shadow kept on snoring. The figure under the sheets grabbed the dick and rubbed it with Shadow starting to wake up.

"Mmmm….Hades? Is that you?"

"No master, someone better~"

"Mylene?"

"No."

"Um….I got nothing." He grumbled.

They sighed before he jumped when they started to grip his dick hard. "Just look under the blanket."

"Ow!" He yelled before seeing a short woman with dark purple hair that went to her sides, red eyes with a green visor around the eyes, a massive ass, G cup breasts, six arms with red nails and barbed edges near the elbows, wearing nothing except for a purple scarf around her mouth that had a Darkus symbol on it, and two large spikes on her back as her skin was completely obsidian in color.

"Hello master~"

His eyes widened and jaw dropped while staring her over. "H-Hey! Who are you?"

"You know me~ I'm your partner."

"But Hades has wings and you don't."

She frowned. "I'm better than her!"

"How?"

"I'm new, improved, and I'm the one who got you the Darkus energy!" She giggled evilly. "And I'm going to be the housewife too~ He he he~"

'What the….' Shadow thought while thinking this girl was nuttier then himself.

"Now forget about that old hag and give me what you gave her~" she said while grabbing the dick even harder. "And then we can have eggs~"

'Holy shit! Some random girl snuck in here and wants to fuck me….please don't let this be a dream.' He thought before squeezing her ass.

"Mmmmmm~ More~ More more more~" she moaned while wrapping her extra arms around him.

(Later)

Both panted with Shadow Prove groaning since she was bobbing her head up and down his dick.

"Mmmm~" She hummed while looking VERY happy, even if she had two large fangs.

"I don't have anymore to give...I'm tapped out…"

She blinked and moved away. "Come on! I want more sperm~!"

"I don't have anymore, you drained me dry." he groaned leaning back against the pillow.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No!"

She glared with her visor glowing. "It's probably because you used it on that old bag. Well forget her. I'm the one who can make you feel way better AND guarantee you always win. I mean look at her, she got blown up."

Shadow deadpanned. "Look. I'm tried and if you don't stop, I'll kick you out."

"Ugh! Fine, but when you get your strength back we're going at it again." She huffed while putting her scarf back on her face.

"So...who are you again?" He asked while closing his eyes.

"Mechanical Armed Cannon Spider, or MAC for short~"

"Oh...OH! But...how are you a girl?"

"Lab explosion." She frowned. "Clay wanted to replicate the hag's evolution, but failed as I already had sentience but not the ability to become human~ And now, we can be together forever and ever~"

"Uh, that's kinda hard."

"Why? I'm cute, sexy, big in the ass, AND perfect in bed. What's there NOT to be happy about?"

"Oh I'm not saying I'm happy, far from it, but Hades might have a problem with it."

She frowned and started to crack her hands multiple times. "She. Is. Obsolete!"

"Oh AM I?"

And cue Hades walking into the room while covered in whip marks and dragging a bound and gagged Mylene behind her with rope, although said girl looked VERY aroused.

"MMMM~!" 'She's so dominating.'

"Hades!" smiled Shadow with MAC Spider glaring.

"You!"

"So this is MAC Spider. You know, I was going to throw you into space, but master told me not to. But right now, I'm throwing you into space!"

"Back off! Masters mine! Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine MINE!" she growled while brandishing her sharp fingers while her fangs stuck out from behind the scarf.

Hades' tails rose up in response. "Bring it, brat."

Shadow saw them expelling a dark aura from their bodies and felt like a lucky man and a 'I'm going to die' kinda man.

All the while Mylene was still distracted in her own little world. 'Maybe letting her stick around isn't such a bad thing.'

'So I have a harem now…' Shadow thought before grinning. 'SWEET!'


	138. Ren and Stormflower WS (Weapon Series)

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ren and Stormflower WS (Weapon Series)

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

Ren sighed as he was in a nice quiet room away from the insanity that was the weapon spirits. Yes he didn't mind them in the least, but ever since Nora got hers and began doing it, it was….hard to meditate and calm himself down.

So for now, a empty classroom was the only place in Beacon to find inner peace and to clean his weapons. He was moving a rag over them all over while not using polish for obvious reasons.

One of which was that it might….arouse them.

'Just why did this have to come about?' He thought. 'I mean really...it's like a weird dream. Kinda like that one dream with Stormflower….nah. Like it would happen to me and explosive dust crystals.'

But as he focused around the barrel of one, the other one seemed to glow a green hue.

' _Why her? I'm better!_ ' Said a voice from the weapon.

Ren sighed while looking over the hilt. "Mmm, needs some polish." 'But I'd rather not go back and find Nora using all of it.'

The first weapon glowed a little while a tinge of pink appeared on the blade.

'Still, this is calming.' Ren thought. 'And no thumping sounds in earshot.' he looked around to be sure and smiled. 'Maybe now I can just let my thoughts drift away.'

As he closed his eyes, he didn't notice the weapons glowing as he entered into dream land.

(In Ren's mindscape)

He floated over a lake while Pyrrha and Nora were in long pink and red Mistrial dresses and giving him back rubs.

"How does this feel master Ren?"

"It's ok." He said while Pyrrha moved over and kissed his cheek. "But maybe you could give me a lot of personal time? Right Nora? Pyrrha?"

"Yes master."

He sighed in content while a blond with G cup breasts and a wide ass floated by while wearing a pink bikini.

"Master Ren, time for some boobies~"

"Then go ahead Jackine." He smiled as she floated down, but felt something was off.

Like something was actually trying to poke his cheeks.

He turned and saw two weapons near his face and were pointing right at him.

"Kiss us." They said while the triggers looked ready to fire.

"What the?"

BANG!

(Outside dream)

"AAAAAAH!" He screamed while falling on his back and clutched his heart. "A...A….A...Ah…."

As he looked around, he noticed his weapons were gone, like someone took them while he was meditating.

"W...What….who….where...are my weapons?" He asked while feeling his heart beating faster.

But that was when he noticed that someone left him some dumplings on the floor next to him.

He blinked and looked around while noting they looked fresh. "What the…? Who did this?" 'Nora?'

As he looked at the dumplings, he didn't notice a pair of green eyes looking at him from right behind a row of chairs.

"Hope he likes them."

"..."

"At least you agree."

"..."

"Yeah yeah, let's get closer to him."

"..."

Ren looked at the food before trying one and noted it was almost like from his homeland, but had too much spice. "Mmm, not bad."

All the while someone moved closer and closer to the boy's position.

"A little bit spicy, but it's almost like home." He muttered while the figures moved closer and closer to him before standing next to him and sat behind him. "But it needs some salt."

"We'll remember that partner in arms."

He jumped and whirled around with his eyes widening. For it was two tall girls, each one wearing green and black clothing, but with distinctive differences.

The first one had long black hair in the form of eight tiny buns, dark green eyes, a tight revealing mistrial dress that showed her large hips and the lower part of her H cup breasts, high heels with blades on the tips, and long nails that curved to the sides.

The second one had long pink hair that went to her large ass, wearing black armor around her shoulders, legs, right arm and around her neck, black boots with barrels on the heels, dark green eyes, stitches around the lips, a I cup chest, and had sharp daggers in place of fingers.

"Hey." Said the first girl while the second girl waved.

Ren blinked and rubbed his eyes. "I must still be in my own daydream."

The second girl shook her head and pointed to her right hand before pricking his cheek, causing blood to drip a little. She looked sad at this before bowing in guilt.

"Ow." he winced touching it. "But just who are you two? I've...wait a second, is the reason my weapons aren't here because they're YOU?"

"Yep." Said the first girl. "I'm Storm, and this is Flower."

The second girl waved.

"And we are the StormFlower siblings!" She said while both posed in very cute positions, with Storm making a heart with her hands and Flower just gave a thumbs up.

"But both of you were made the exact same way and style. How can you both look so different?"

"Simple." Storm smiled. "You use me more aggressively and you use Flower in a calm manner."

Flower nodded while moving her fingers a little.

"Really? I always thought I used you both the same way."

"Nope." Storm said before frowning. "And I'm very pissed off that you thought that Nora bitch had MORE attention in your eyes then US!"

Flower nodded, but bowed in apologies for some reason.

"After all, she's already got a partner in arms and constantly binges on those pancakes. With us, you have two partners in arms and won't have to worry about us eating much."

Ren deadpanned. "Nora is like a sister to me."

Both blinked at that while Storm's anger dissipated a little.

"Wait….so it wasn't anything sexual?"

"I know it might come across that way at times, but that's how she is."

"What about that time she tried sleeping in your bed without any pants?"

"You do realize I'm like a teddy bear in her eyes." Ren sighed. "A comfort for her after EVERYTHING we went though."

Flower moved closer to Ren and nuzzled him with her cheek.

"So no, we're just like siblings, nothing more."

Storm blinked. "So you're not cheating on us?"

"With all the insanity here? Why should I even get worked up about it, well except for all the sex from Nora, but that's why I'm here."

Flower moved back before giving a nod and tried to make a heart with her fingers, but couldn't. "..."

"Why are you so quiet?" 'Ok. That's adorable.' Ren thought with a chuckle.

"Because during the smelting process, the blacksmith accidentally broke her and she had to have some metal placed on the spot." Storm frowned. "And now she can't talk. And that really pisses me off!"

Flower shook her head and patted her sister on the back.

"Sigh, you're right." Storm sighed. "You don't mind being mute. Sorry, I let an old grudge affect me."

She nodded with a smile and hugged her tightly.

'Wow, they remind of Ruby and Yang in a way.' Ren thought while admitting it was cute.

Both looked at Ren before moving closer to him and nuzzled his cheeks with their breasts.

He turned red and stood up before jumping back quickly. "Uh, I kinda had a feeling you'd like me, but isn't that a bit...forward?"

"So? We're very horny." Storm smirked. "Plus Flower wanted to give you a good time with her ass."

Flower nodded while mooning him with her ass.

His eyes widened and gulped while tugging at his collar.

"Come on, just let loose the beast!" Storm grinned. "And plow us!"

"..." Flower shook her ass again while giving a thumbs up.

"Uh...tempting, but maybe later." he answered while coughing. "We better head back, I think letting the others know about this will cut back on time."

"Oh that, we told them already." She smirked. "Although we haven't heard from those spear shield girls."

Flower nodded.

"Perhaps they're too busy planning a surprise party or something?" Storm shrugged. "So anyway, they know and Nora wants us to pop your cherry and videotape it."

"...not happening." he deadpanned.

Both pouted and looked very hurt.

"No."

"Please, just a quick fuck." Storm pouted.

"No."

"Come on, just fuck us." She pouted again as Flower sighed and twittled her fingers a little.

"If we're already together, then it's only a matter of time before we do that, right?"

"Yes." Storm said. "But you haven't tried anything at all. Not even masturbate with us."

Ren sighed at that. "That's because masturbating with your weapons is not my kind of thing, plus I don't know how that would work."

"..." Flower shrugged before pulling his pants down and looked at his 'sword' with a blush.

"Hey!" he jumped and tripped over them backwards on his ass. "I said no you two."

"Oh come on, we just want a little fucking." Storm frowned while jumping on him as Flower sat on his face. "Besides, we're just too horny and envious of the other weapon spirits to care."

Flower nodded while squeezing Ren's face in between her legs making him face her groin.

'Damn it all! Now they're acting like Nora! And I'm the hammer!' He thought with a blush.

(Later)

Ren groaned while fucking Flower in the ass while Storm was groping his nipples.

"..." she hummed while feeling very excited and warm at the same time.

"Mmm, go ahead and stuff my sister like a turkey, she's practically begging for more." she hummed while giving one of the nubs a lick.

Ren moaned while releasing his sperm into the weapon spirit's ass.

"...~" she silently hummed while Storm nipped on Ren's right nipple.

"I hope you have more, I want more~"

Ren groaned. 'I hope no one is watching.'

As he kept on fucking Flower, he didn't notice a camera lense poking out from the door.

'He he. With this, my partner in arms will get a great skill in multiplying her porn! He he~ I love rabbit puns.'


	139. Superman, Livewire, Volcana, and Mala

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Superman, Livewire, Volcana, and Mala

Series: Justice League

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Void-

Darkness. That's all Mala saw right now while having lost her sense of balance. Time was lost to her as was space and sound and sight. Just emptiness from the event horizon.

She didn't even remember how long she's been there. Or even if she ever went to sleep. All she knew was that she has been here for what seemed like eons.

'Someone, anyone, put me out of this misery.' She thought while recalling her humiliation from both Superman and her superior's will, Jax-Ur. 'No matter which path I choose it seems to always fail.'

As she thought of the choices she made, she started to see herself as a monster instead of a kryptonian.

'In the end I was just a lap dog to Jax-Ur. I went with him because of his vision, but even after we conquered a planet we were foiled. Superman made sure of that. Would it have ended the same if he had never shown up?' She thought while recalling how foolish she was so even disregard the son of Jor-El's idea of being partners, even if she went a bit power hungry from getting powers from a yellow sun. 'I'm a strong warrior, and yet how can I call myself that if I can't be willing to accept new things?'

As she thought, Mala started to think about Superman's job as protector, and then the 'pathetic human' Lois.

'I wonder, just what is it about that human that he would care so much for? Surely it's not strength, those humans hardly put up a fight.' She thought while recalling how weak they were, until she realized something. 'Wait...is it possible that humans….CAN become like kryptonians? Like how I gained powers, could humans be capable of such a feat?'

Before she could ponder any further, she felt something. A sucking sensation and a strange light from under her.

She slowly turned and noticed a white circular tube with unstable lightning around it permeating the darkness.

Her eyes widened and felt herself get pulled towards it.

(Elsewhere)

-On the planet Earth, Hawaii-

And appeared in a strange yet familiar place.

"Huh?" Mala said while looking around. "What happened? Where am I?"

As she looked around, she noticed a newspaper near her legs and picked it up, and the headline read 'Superman and the Justice League stopped Darkseid invasion of earth!'

"Wait….WHAT?! Darkseid?! The god of Apokolips?!" She cried out while recalling the old tales of the gods of Apokolips from her days as a lieutenant. "Impossible!"

She kept on reading and noticed well, it was about five or so years since their last encounter. "This...is...unbelievable!"

As she looked through the paper, she saw all the accomplishments that occurred, an invasion from Darkseid, an invasion from Mars, the Thanagarian invasion, the Brainiac invasion, the Justice Lord invasion, and the formation of the Justice League.

"There are humans that did all this?" Mala said in shock before looking at the league members, and saw some were either aliens, genetically altered humans, meta humans, magical beings, Atlantans, Amazons, historically figures from the past and future, robotic humanoids, and MANY more that made her go wide eyed. And some of them were younger or older than her by years of service.

And at the position of founding member, was Superman himself, the so called weak kryptonian.

"In five years he's already amassed a fighting force that's greater than any me or Jax could ever hope to have." She muttered before slowly recalling how he still wanted someone from Krypton in his life and smirked, only to frown as he also started getting a fan club.

She crumpled the paper up before burning it with her heat vision. "Such weaklings." Mala growled before hearing all the conversations on the earth, making her cover her ears. "Ah! Quiet!"

As she focused on keeping her hearing in check, she started to hear things about Superman, some good, some evil, and others just semi interesting. But she also heard about the island she was on and how it was a paradise for troubled souls.

'Perhaps I should stay here for the time being and not draw attention.' She thought before flying away and started looking for a place to stay.

(Later)

"Hmm, that spot should do." Mala said while landing on a very empty beach. "A little bit of Kryptonian technology and this place will be perfect."

She then realized something important, she only had ONE Kryptonian terraforming nanobot pill on hand and well, she was saving that for a special occasion.

'Drat.' She thought while cursing to all the deities of her planet, even Rao the personification of the red sun. 'Should I use it now or find some other form of shelter?'

As she thought about this, she started to think about her free time back on Krypton, and how she was considered hot in the eyes of many.

She looked at herself and the sun. "I wonder if this planet has spots for relaxing with swimsuits."

That was when she noticed something in the distance.

'There are others here?' Mala thought while seeing smoke in the distance. She narrowed her eyes and started to look through the trees. Only to notice a small hut in the distance. There was a large bonfire while hearing some voices.

"Ugh, this heat is killing me!"

"That's your opinion."

"Why do you even need a bonfire? Just roast something over your lap if you want some eats."

"It's called being old fashioned, you should learn to enjoy it."

"No what I should be doing is listening to some tunes from the radio, but SOMEBODY forgot to pack it!"

Mala blinked while looking at the spot. 'What in Raos name?'

"Oh quit whining and just come out to get a tan. Lord knows you could use it."

"Oh ha ha ha! Real funny flame face."

"Thank you spark head." Spoke a woman with long reddish orange hair, orange eyes, a F cup chest and large ass, and wearing red gloves and a red bikini.

"It's not a compliment!" Spoke a pale skinned skinned woman with spiked light blue hair, white eyes, a C cup chest and large ass, and wearing a light blue bikini.

'Strange, both are women, but have odd hair color I have never seen before.' Mala thought while not knowing she was calling the kettle black right now.

"Look, we are on vacation." The orange eyed woman said. "So no more electronics till we are done."

"We're on the run doofus! If we can't keep track of what's going on then we'll wind up right back in the hoos gow."

"English." She deadpanned. "This is the twenty first century, not the seventies."

"Jail! Prison! The big house!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah." She smirked. "I know, I've been a lab rat in a 'prison' remember? Or did the lightning fry your brain?"

"Oh shut up! At least I didn't have to get saved by Superman!"

"Oh quit the act." The orange eyed woman said. "We both know your hate for him dimmed after his 'death' by Toy Man."

"D-Did not! I was glad to be rid of that overgrown blue boy!" She blushed.

"Uh huh, and you didn't cry during the ceremony." She waved off while the white eyed girl gave her the finger.

'These women have peaked my curiosity.' Mala thought while noticing that they were manipulating the elements of lightning and fire. She started flying and headed in the direction.

The orange eyed woman looked up and blinked. "Hey Livewire."

"What?!"

"Did Superman have another cousin or something?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because we have company." She pointed up making Livewire see Mala making her frown.

"You gotta be kidding!" She snapped. "I heard of her! She's that 'partner' of Superman that trashed Metropolis!"

"Then let's say 'hello'."

Livewire fired out electricity with Volcana letting loose a stream of flames which both hit Mala dead on.

Only for Mala to fly over and smack them in the faces, sending them into several trees.

"Fools." She spoke while looking annoyed. "You aren't worth of fighting the former lieutenant of the Kryptonian Planetary Defence Force."

Both woman groaned with Livewire rubbing her jaw with a glare.

"Now." She crossed her arms. "Either desist or I will make sure you can't move, ever."

"One good hit doesn't mean you've won honey." Said Volcana.

Mala sighed. "Then you are fools. After all I protected my planet for years, until I got sent to the Phantom Zone." She then started focusing on her heat vision. "So I ask again, will you desist or shall I end you criminals?"

Both woman shared a look with Livewire crossing her arms.

"Sure ain't like that blond ditz of a cousin of his."

Mala raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, Supergirl? Blond hair, white tube top, kinda spunky." spoke Volcana.

"I know nothing of her, if she's from Krypton or a colony, then I have no idea." She frowned. "Now, desist or I will end both of you before you even attack me again."

"What's ya deal anyway?"

Mala walked over and grabbed her by the throat before picking her up making the girl start kicking her legs. "You dare ask that when you attempted to attack me? Either your memory is short or you're annoying arrogant."

"Hey!" She cried out while trying to turn into living energy, but couldn't due to how weak she was from not eating electricity. "Let me go ya bimbo!"

"Easy there Livewire." Volcana held her hands up. "Look, let's just say we jumped the gun and thought you were with him. Can you put her down so we can talk this out?"

"And let her attack me? Either you're stupid or you think I'm stupid." She frowned.

"Fine, don't let her down, but at least let her breath."

Mala glared at Livewire before letting go slightly. "Speak, and tell me what is your relationship with the son of Jor-El?"

"We've had our asses whooped by that flying boy scout, that's what." spoke up Livewire. "It's part of the reason we're here on this island that someone here promised was guaranteed private property."

Volcana whistled a little at that.

Mala raised an eyebrow and dropped Livewire on her ass. "Then explain, you've piqued my curiosity."

Volcana nodded. "Then take a seat and we can talk about it."

Mala took a spot on the ground while Livewire rubbed her rear with a frown.

"This area was bought by me with a private account I've used for years. You could say I'm into the gold business, or I was before running into my old past and had to split. I was actually saved by the man of steel when people thought I was dead and enjoyed the simple life by myself, but that's not enough for a girl. I eventually got found out when I went out for a night on the town and that's when I ran into Livewire here."

She stuck her tongue out at Mala.

"And this woman is what exactly?" Maka asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Well-"

"I can answer that hot head." smirked the blue haired woman. "I use to be a big time radio host, livin' the dream, trash talking and telling it like it was on air all day and night, until a little accident with old blue boy happened and I got a brand new makeover."

"..."

"To translate." Volcana said. "She trashed talked Superman and he tried to save her from a lightning strike, she got blasted by lightning and thought it was his fault."

"Oh." Mala nodded. "That explains your powers."

"Yeah, so as I was saying, after that I decided to go on and be one heck of a super villain and do my own thing, until he started being a bigger thorn and got me shorted out and thrown in jail."

"He does that a lot." Volcana said. "But after a long while, we had confrontations with him very rarely, and it wasn't until that idiot Toyman and his giant robot that things changed."

"I heard that part." Mala said. "Something about him dying and the blue haired girl crying."

"I was not!" snapped Livewire with a frown. "I had rain in my eye."

"Fact is, it wasn't." smirked Volcana. "As it turns out, after that happened and me and her went on a little crime spree, I found out something. Apparently this little battery had a 'moment' with him when they were fighting before."

"Don't act like some saint, you sure were eager to show off your little number when he came by on your island with supplies." Livewire through back.

"Wait, what do you two mean?" asked Mala with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, we had some kinky time with him."

"..." she blinked before jaw dropping. "WHAT?! You did it before marriage?! Oh Rao!" 'What a taboo!'

"Oh don't give us that." Livewire waved off. "Let's just say he was willing to give me a little scratch when I had an itch."

"Why don't you tell her all the juicy details?" Volcana chuckled. "You never seem scared to talk about it over and over."

"No no no!" Mala frowned. "I'm not listening to that! After all, you haven't let me talk about my Rao forsaken past!"

"We already know who you are. You went and teamed up with Sups for a bit before going with some one eyed weirdo and started tearing up the whole planet." spoke Livewire.

"That was General Jax-Ur, my former leader who tried to take over Krypton." She frowned. "We got caught by Kal-El's father and were sent to the Phantom Zone, a dimension where prisoners go, before our planet was blow into chunks of what you call kryptonite. He set me free only because I was a pawn, but I got drunk with power and freed my leader. And after that stunt we got out in a tear in the Phantom Zone and took over a planet to rebuild Krypton. But I realized too late Jax-Ur was mad and we got sucked into a black hole for five long agonizing years."

"..."

"...but how?"

"A strange hole released me onto this planet and…." she sighed. "I'm trying to find myself."

"So you're having second thoughts about your life." remarked Volcana with a nod. "Can't blame you, even after I gave up my chance to be seen as dead, I kept wondering on what life would be life if I had just decided to have a life not being manipulated by some jerks or sleazeballs."

"Unlike you." Mala sighed. "I committed that stupid action because…"

"Because of what?" Livewire asked.

"...I might have gotten envious of a certain human."

Volcana raised an eyebrow. "Which human?"

"Lois Lane, I think that was her name."

"Oh, you're talking about Sups' little fan." chuckled Livewire. "What's wrong? Jealous of her miniskirt? Not really sure if it'd fit you."

"No!" She snapped in rage. "I was envious of him having someone like that. A weak, unintelligent and always getting captured woman! He should've had me instead of that weak alien bitch!"

"Sounds more like you were feeling lonely." spoke Volcana. "Can't imagine that cyclops was much fun besides going all dictator, am I right?"

"...he was a good leader. It was the many battles and patrols that lead to him going against the council. But enough about the dead, I'm thinking of…" she sighed. "Rekindling some old flames."

Livewire yawned. "Yeah, good luck in that."

"Well since you're back, maybe the two of us can help." offered Volcana. "You can stick around here and keep out of the national news, but first, you'll need something more suited to this climate."

"My attire is state of the art kryptonian technology." She frowned while pulling out a small pill from her belt. "Like this kryptonian terraforming nanobot pill for example."

"Gee, real impressive." remarked Livewire rolling her eyes.

Mala frowned. "Just place this on any surface and input some specifications and it can change anything in a fifty mile radius into a kryptonian fortruss, or in my case, a retreat away from home. But I only have one left."

"Wow, sounds like you could make the perfect beach house." joked Volcana.

Mala blinked before grinning. "That might not be a bad idea."

"What?"

"Think, Kal-El will be stressed from fighting Darkseid and villains, right?"

"Duh, we were there." Livewire frowned.

"So perhaps, for Raos' sake, we can use such a building to bring him here to relax. And then make sure he never leaves, not without going by us that is."

"Wait, are you suggesting...my, you are crafty." smirked Volcana.

"Woah there you two, time out." spoke Livewire. "Let me point out how that's a terrible plan. First off, this whole trip was planned by the two of us to get away and relax before you showed up. Second, ol' blue boy can fly and get away if we try that because even after our own little romp, he's still a hero. There's no way he'd fall for it."

Mala smirked. "My blue skinned friend, you forget that Kal-El is of my race. Meaning my pill's natural red sun filter will make him weak as a normal kryptonian. That and even if someone finds out about the area, it is covered in a force field that disrupts primitive non kryptonian technology."

"What?"

"It means." Volcana said. "We have the perfect trap. But doesn't a red sun kill people like Superman?"

"Not in small doses. Krypton is covered in clouds that block most of the rays from our sun, Rao." Mala said. "I learned this at the Kryptonian Planetary Defence Force academy."

"Well that fort of yours better have a generator, 'cause I'm gonna need a recharge."

Mala looked at her before saying. "We have electricity. What civilization doesn't?"

"I'm talking about that pill of yours, if it could really turn into a fort."

She sighed. "It does." 'What a one track mind on a energy we kryptonians regard as useless. Radium is better for our technology.'

"Well you better show us just what you can make out of that before spark butt here gets impatient." teased Volcana.

Mala placed the pill on the ground and coughed. "Under the orders of lieutenant Mala of the Kryptonian Planetary Defence Force, set Kryptonian fortress to high security spa get away. Enable force field and Rao based controls. Set time of completion in ten seconds."

"Wait what." Livewire said before Mala took flight and hovered a few miles away from the island.

"I'd get away if I were you two!"

Both blinked before giant crystal pillars started to rise up from the earth as Volcana grabbed Livewire and flew her over the island.

"That works for us!"

Mala smirked while watching the island getting changed into something great. 'I am coming Kal-El.'

(Elsewhere)

-Metropolis-

"Hey Smallville, how's that report coming along?"

"It's coming up smoothly, but it will take another hour or so to proofread." he answered while looking at a huge stack of papers. "I think this might be your finest work yet Lois. I never expected you to spend a whole month on just one case."

"Well, I have some good sources." She said while drinking some coffee. "Especially the last paragraph."

"I should manage to get this done through lunch."

"That I would love to see, but I have some dinner plans later today and I have to reserve them before something either blows it up or is turned into a cartoon." Lois said. "Anyway, I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"Ever since we worked together, you never had a vacation day in your life."

"Well I never really felt like using one. After all, someone's gotta help find scoops before you." he joked.

"I'm serious. You've been overworking yourself and have not even attempted a paid vacation." She said. "Aren't you getting tired of the same old thing?"

"Nah, really you could say it's who I am." He said before noticing a flyer on the nearby wall that involved holiday getaways. "Besides, I'm feeling ok."

"I don't know, you might lose your steam one day." Lois said before pulling out a flyer of Hawaii. "So maybe a few months off could help."

"Hawaii? That seems a bit overboard for a few days off."

"Clark. You've been working here for years, so by my estimates, you deserve five years of paid leave. Look, just keep this in mind, I don't want you to work yourself to death." she spoke with concern before walking away.

He sighed. 'That might be true, but I might be needed somewhere in the world, or in another galaxy.'

That was when he heard something in the distance, like that of something hitting an electric fence.

He stood up and tried focusing harder.

And with his vision he saw that something was covering a small track of island in the state of Hawaii, and that it was covered in a near invisible field of electricity.

'Looks like I'm already gonna need to pass, something's going on.' He thought before walking out of the area.

(Later)

-A few miles away from Hawaii-

He was flying over the sea and making good time while keeping his eyes peeled. "Now where is that spot?"

As he looked around, he noticed that there were large crystals jutting out from the ocean as he got closer to the spot. All of them very similar to the ones at the Fortress of Solitude.

"I've got a feeling of deja vu, and not the good kind." He said before flying towards the field and went right through it.

And right into an area with crystals and strange plants, which he recalled from the archives, as from Krypton.

He slowly stopped flying and got on guard. "What could have built this place so fast without anyone noticing?"

As he looked, he noticed that some of the local mountains were oozing lava and making hot springs that would boil most animals.

"I need to see if I can find anyone down here, or anything for that matter." He said before noticing a large crystal fortress in the distance that looked very similar to a spa. "And I think I just found something."

(At the 'spa')

He walked through the air while stunned at how beautiful it looked up close. Especially the feel of it and the architecture looking similar to a vacation resort.

As he moved closer to the spa, he started to notice that someone was waiting for him near the front gate.

"Wait…." He said before flying down and saw Volcana, in a red v-cut bikini and holding some pamphlets, guarding the administration area of the gate, which was to the right of the crystal gates. "Volcana?"

She looked up and smirked. "Why hello Superman, fancy meeting you here, especially after the invasion."

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here just trying to unwind and relax far away from the cops."

"In a barrier?"

"Oh course." She said while giving him a pamphlet. "Welcome to the Fortress of Relaxation, where your worries are melted away."

He took it and browsed it with suspicion. "It sure seems familiar, just how did you manage to build all this?"

"Trade secret." She winked. "But come in, you are the VIP here. Just don't overheat from all the decor."

He raised an eyebrow as the gates slowly opened up. "I think I'll pass. I just came by to see what's going on."

"Oh? So you don't feel exhausted?" She asked while looking up and saw the color of the sun slowly changing from yellow to red. "Not even a little?"

"No, I'm fine, but you and I do need to talk. You're still wanted by the police for that bank robbery, remember?" he pointed out while feeling slightly off.

"Oh that." She waved off. "It's water under the bridge right now, I'm trying to unwind and consider my options. I mean after that bank hirst and the invasion, the criminal life might be getting too crazy for me."

He raised an eyebrow at that while his body started to sweat for some reason. "Even if you do wanna turn over a new leaf, you still should start off by turning yourself over and do your time. It's a sign to the people that you're serious."

Volcana noticed the sweat and smiled in her head. "I figured, but right now I'm relaxing with some girl friends. And you don't look so good."

He wiped at his head and felt warm for some odd reason, only to finally look up and saw the sun turning red making his eyes widen. "What?"

"Relax, just follow me in and all will be revealed." She said while grabbing his hand and dragged him inside, with some difficulty as he was still stronger then her. 'Hopefully that electron doesn't break character.'

"Really, I'm good." he spoke trying to break the grip before hearing the gates close shut behind them making him frown at her. "Is this some kind of trap?"

"Nope." She half lied. "But come, our resident masseuse is just down the hall."

"I'm serious." he tried to break her grip, but felt her hands start growing warm while she chuckled.

"Now now, we both know it's bad to play with fire." Volcana said before grinning as the heat started to actually hurt Superman's arm. "Especially with me."

"Ah." he winced as she lowered the temperature down. "Alright, I'll listen, for now."

"Good." She said while dragging him to a room full of cushions, towels, and strange equipment from Krypton. "Hey electron!"

"What?! I'm busy eating something!"

"The man of steel is here for your special touch." Volcana said while Livewire, who was in a thick blue robe that was opened in the front to reveal a blue v-cut bikini, walked from a corner while absorbing electricity from a phone like appliance.

"Livewire?!"

"Hey blue boy, been a while."

Superman groaned. "Let me guess, you're trying to avoid the law too?"

"Well right now I'm charging up and wearing something loose, but yeah." She said while walking towards him.

"She will be your masseuse for your time here." Volcana said. "So just take a rest and allow my sidekick to electrify your body."

"Hey! I'm no sidekick ya flame ass!"

"Fine, but I'll be keeping my clothes on."

"Well of course, did you think we were gonna make ya strip?" smirked Livewire. "You didn't need to get naked when you got me to quit, but it's good you were hoping for it."

He blushed while recalling that memory. "It was a-"

"One time thing? Wrong, ya did it a lot with me." Livewire smirked as Volcana placed him on a very soft towel that laid on a metal table. "My legs felt numb for a week straight."

"Believe me." Volcana smirked. "His super body can make my core act like a super volcano. That and my ass was sore for a year."

"Um, can we not talk about this?" Superman blushed.

"Fine, just lay down on your stomach and I'll get to work."

He did so before Livewire looked at his toned ass and zapped it. "Hey."

"Oops, my bad blue boy." she smirked while removing the robe to show off her body. "Couldn't help myself."

"If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen getting ready for tonight's banquet." Volcana said while walking away.

Livewire rubbed Superman's back while licking her lips. "If you need me to get rougher, just say so."

"Um...don't count on it."

"You say that now, but I'll change that with my special touch." She said while adding electricity to his shoulder blades.

Superman felt the electricity going through his body while also stimulating his very tense muscles. He tried to keep from jumping as she squeezed around the shoulders with the sensation spreading as she moved her hands across his back. "Have you been practicing?"

"No, did this on the side. My folks enjoyed this before I became a electric femme fatale." she remarked while feeling Superman growing less tense, but not completely.

'This is really odd, why isn't she trying to kill me right now?' He thought. 'I'm practically powerless right now.'

(Later)

"And...that should do it." Livewire said while finishing up her massage with a zap to the ass. "How do ya feel?"

He pushed himself up and rotated his arms and felt some cracks. "A lot more loosened up."

"I'll bet you thought that after we were done."

"Aren't we already done?" He asked while admitting to himself she was good at this. "And have you ever considered being a real masseuse after serving your criminal sentence?"

"Nah, with my powers I'll just zap people into a coma." she waved off before making him lay back down on his back and climbed on his lap with a grin. "Besides, I still gotta give your front some attention."

"Oh…." he blushed while she rubbed his chin. 'I figured something like this would happen.'

"Now relax and let me make you nice and cozy." she grinned before rubbing across his chest while sending small jolts of electricity through the skin.

He groaned at this while Livewire began to move to his shoulders and zapped them.

'This is going to be a wild ride, for me that is.' She thought with a smirk. She made sure to rub her rear against his lap making him jump.

"Hey, be careful."

"What's wrong? Don't like a little grinding?" She teased while rubbing her ass even faster. "Because I'm getting started."

Superman sighed. 'Another time for sex.'

"Besides, you're the one going around in a tight little speedo, almost like you wanna let every horny old lady a peak at the goods."

"That's not true, I made this."

"Even worse." She chuckled while using her hands to trail down his stomach and let sparks land on him. "I mean really, what are you trying to do, look like a male model?"

"It's just easier to fly without much wind resistance." he groaned feeling the sparks and her position getting to him.

"You see my costume yet I'm fine." She moved her chest right into him. "Especially with my girls~"

He groaned while feeling the electricity affecting his crotch. "I-I think maybe that's enough of the massage."

"Nope, you're getting the full electric massage." She smirked while upping the voltage. "So get ready for some sparks from my body." 'Really Volcana, you gave me that line? I'll get you that for writing the script!'

He groaned while feeling electricity affecting his entire body as his muscles began to loosen up. But when he felt her ass again he started to feel his tights growing tighter making Livewire chuckle.

"Oh, you want a complete show? How bold of you blue boy." She smirked while grinding her ass harder. "All you had to do was ask nicely."

"Ah!" He groaned while feeling his crotch getting harder and very twitchy from the electricity.

Livewire felt something wet under her ass and smirked. "Seems I'll have to get up close and personal to make sure you're unwound, EVERYWHERE."

He groaned before seeing her slowly taking off his 'speedo' and licked her lips.

"Now, get ready for a electrifying ride~" she reached down to slide her bikini over and rubbed the slit against the tip making him groan louder.

"Ah!" He groaned while feeling the folds sparking around his cock as Livewire began to bob her ass up and down.

All the while not realizing that someone was watching from a tiny camera on the ceiling.

(Later)

Livewire hummed while rubbing her snatch as she was busy getting her robe back on. "For a boy scout, you really know how to make a gal happy."

Superman panted while groaning since he got hit with a few big jolts when Livewire hit her peak, four times, and with his powers weakened it made his muscles tense again.

"Since you helped me relax," She said while using her lightning to rejuvenate the tense muscles. "You and I can call it square. Or are you all struck by my rubbing?"

"Ah….ah…" he groaned while getting up and pulled his costume up.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smirked before walking away. "It's almost time for the banquet. So you can go and site see, but don't try and leave."

'Not like I'd really make it that far.' He thought with a sign.

(Later)

Superman walked through the spa while amazed how big it was and how many rooms full of soft beds were in here. All of kryptonian design. But it also gave him a sneaking suspicion on who might REALLY be the one who made it, even if the notion seemed far fetched.

But as he walked down a hallway, he noticed a large boiler room where Volcana was busy stoking the fire with her own flames.

"Just a bit more and that'll be enough for a entire year." She muttered before seeing the man. "Hey."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh that, I finished cooking for the banquet so I let Livewire set the banquet hall while I reheat the boiler."

"For a big place like this, I don't get why you'd need to do that in the first place. Don't you have it hooked up with a generator?"

She chuckled. "Even a spa needs a boiler to heat the hot springs and the lava pits outside." She then beckoned her finger to him. "Care to join me in a hot spring? It's mixed bath night." 'All the time.'

"I'll pass, I just got done with Livewire's massage."

"Relax, I won't go haywire like her." She said while moving closer to him. "And believe me, I need a soak after exhausting my powers."

"Something tells me you won't let it go until you get what you want, am I right?"

"Oh you." She said in mock hurt. "How did you know?"

He sighed at this before noticing that Volcana was wrapping her arms around his left arm. "Call it a hunch."

She looked at his face and rubbed it with her right hand. "Well, let's get changed and relaxed."

He was about to say something when Volcana dragged him away.

(Elsewhere)

And into a room full of drawers and a large hot spring in the middle of the room that was covered in petals and tubes full of hot liquid lava.

"Go ahead and put your clothes anywhere you want." Volcana said while taking her clothes off in front of him, revealing her bare assets.

Superman cleared his throat and started removing his top half. "I think I'll just soak my feet."

She shrugged. "You sure? A full body soak will help those toned thighs of yours."

"Believe me, Livewire took care of that." He said while walking to the edge of the hot spring and felt the very warm water.

'He's got a point.' She thought before sneaking towards him and placed her chest on his back. "Come on now, there's no one around but us."

He blushed feeling the chest, but kept himself calm, right before she pushed him into the water. "Woah!"

SPLASH!

He spat some water out as Volcana jumped in and swam towards him.

"How's the heat now big boy?"

"Was that really necessary?" he asked while wincing due to the intense heat.

"For this." She said while moving over and wrapped around his neck. "It was lover boy~"

He blushed at the forwardness while feeling her legs wrapping around his hips.

"Why don't we relieve that special cold night. You know, the one where you came to make sure I was ok when that freak snowstorm came by and helped keep me nice and 'toasty'." She purred while feeling his cock poking her stomach. "I was really happy that day you know~"

"W-Well I was just doing my duty." he defended with a gulp.

"Oh? So warming my folds was all part of the job?" She smirked. "How silly of you, mister 'baker'."

He blushed while his dick started poking the slit. 'I forgot how into it I was.'

Volcana pushes her slit over the tip and hugged around his neck. "Now, lets raise the flame into an inferno~"

He started to sweat and groaned when she started to move her hips up and down.

"Mmm, come on." She hummed while nipping his earlobe. "Give me some action, work up a sweat for me."

'I already am.' He thought while he began thrusting into her, all the while feeling his body getting warmer and warmer.

"Ah~ That's it, give me more fuel~"

(Later)

Volcana sighed while laying on Superman's stomach while both sweated like crazy and sperm leaked out of her slit. "Ah...that was a blast. Literally."

"Yeah…" he let out while panting and wiped his forehead. "I'm burning up…"

She smirked before kissing his lips. "So am I."

He sighed while feeling his body getting weaker and very warm. "I need some water."

"In a bit, after we soak in here." She said while moving her hips a little over the dick. "Good job for leaving me some, I thought Livewire would take it all."

"Ah...I am the man of steel…"

"And of rods too."

(Later)

Superman sighed while finally out of the hot spring, but was now wearing a dark red robe due to someone stealing his uniform during his time with Volcana. He guzzled down his third bottle of water and was feeling re-dehydrated again. "I need to get out of here."

As he looked for a hole in the fortress, he noticed the scent of food coming from a pair of dark green doors to his right.

The sounds of kryptonian music was heard while the doors slowly opened to reveal Livewire and Volcana sitting on large cystraline chairs while a large gold table full of variable dishes of food in the middle of the room as murals of Kypton's history hung on the walls and ceiling.

"'Bout time you showed up." spoke Livewire. "Food almost got cold."

"And I'm not in the mood to reheat it." Volcana said while Superman noticed a large golden chair near the very end of the table, it's backside facing him and showed the 'S' logo.

"Who sits there?"

"Your host and our new friend." Said Volcana.

He was curious before it slowly turned and his eyes widened. "Mala!"

She smiled while now wearing a long green robe that revealed her v-cut bikini and had her hair down to her shoulders. "Welcome Kal-El, to my new home. Please, sit down and we can discuss my plans to start anew. In my life that is."

"Now it all makes sense. Someone who would know Krypton this much to replicate my own fortress would have a hand in all this. How did you escape that black hole?"

"Some kind of hole, no idea." She simply said. "But unlike last time, I have seen the error of my ways. I mean by Raos' glow, I do not want to cause you more pain, founder of the Justice League and ender of Darkseid."

Superman blinked while surprised at her...humility. He looked around while raising an eyebrow. "And what about-"

"Dead." She interrupted. "And I do not care for that madman. He lead me down a path of insanity and not of upholding the morals of Krypton."

"Believe me." Livewire huffed. "She jumped us."

"Still, sit down and have some food." spoke Volcana.

Superman sighed at sat down, very tired.

"Not in the back." Mala frowned while pointing to a chair that was right next to her. "Besides me, afterall, you are our honored guest."

"I'd feel more comfy right here, especially after…" he looked at Livewire and Volcana who smirked.

"I insist, as per our former teacher and student relationship." She said while Superman recalled their time together as 'heroes'. "Plus, it wouldn't be right to leave you on a chair such as that."

"Considering I have no way of defending myself because of the lights, you'd understand why."

"Yes, but unlike the red stars you have seen." Mala pointed up. "Raos' radiation was blocked by clouds, which is why you're still alive. The clouds block most of the harmful rays and it will make you as strong as a normal citizen. But if you bathe in its light for long periods of time, you might grow a tolerance to Raos' holy light."

"My point is I thought I could change you before and then you went to terrorize the planet, and then went on to rule over an alien planet with the same powers I tried helping you learn to control."

She frowned. "I understand my actions and I regret them, but believe me now when I say, I am willing to change." She pointed to him. "Only for you that is. Nothing more, nothing less."

He raised an eyebrow while looking at the supervillainesses. "And them?"

"We have a common goal and preference in men." Said Volcana. "Namely, you."

"Me?"

"Duh." Livewire huffed. "Why else would we give you some good fucks?"

"She likes you." Mala pointed to the woman. "And said she was crying at your funeral-"

"ZIP IT!" Blushed Livewire while Volcana chuckled at her antics.

"It's true."

"But she was one of the villains who planned to have me killed by Toyman in the first place."

"She didn't know you would die, just get maimed." Volcana waved off. "Believe me, she looked like a deer in headlights after you got killed. Cried right on the-"

"HEY!" Livewire blushed. "ENOUGH WITH THAT!"

Superman blinked while seeing Livewire looking almost like a schoolgirl, with the attitude that is.

Mala smirked before beckoning to Superman. "Take a seat with me and we will clear this confusion up."

He let out a sigh and walked over. "Fine, but don't think I won't be on guard."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kal-El." She said before snapping her fingers. "Girls, as we rehearsed."

Both smirked before looking at Superman as all three said at once. "Welcome home, dear."

And cue a lot of confusing questions in the hero's mind at that sentence.

"Um, thank you?" He said while looking absolutely lost.

(A bit later)

"And that is how I defeated a Green Lantern in an arm wrestling contest." Mala smirked as they told little stories about their lives. "And because of that, I got a new title. Mala the Drunken Lantern."

"So you ARE a lightweight." jabbed Livewire.

"Not much a lightweight, but a violent drunk." She chuckled. "Although that sector manager did call me a weak woman, and we kryptonians don't take that lightly."

"That's nothing. One time I had a little too much wine when I was relaxing and wound up blacking out for a bit. When I woke up, I found out I had spent a good hour going around a random neighborhood calling myself the Human Torch for some reason." spoke Volcana.

"Who's that?"

"Don't know, I just made it up."

"Ah." She nodded.

"Well for me." Livewire smirked. "I got into a drunk fight with Bane, yea it stupid, but I was hammered after the tenth bottle, we fought, I zapped his crotch, got kicked out and for some reason I became the lead actress for Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh really?" Volcana raised an eyebrow.

"Really, and I got an applause for best actress the next morning." She laughed before looking at Superman. "Come on blue man, what juicey stuff did you have as a drunk?"

"Well, none. I don't really drink."

"What? Not even one drop?"

"Nope." He said while feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Wow, you really are a boy scout." chuckled Livewire.

"Still." Volcana chuckled. "We have some wine here and since you have three beautiful ladies, why not loosen up a little?"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Relax." Mala said while drinking a bottle of wine, aka the entire bottle. "Ah! A little alcohol will not kill you."

He looked at the glass of wine and sighed. "Alright, but one glass."

All three watched him drink the glass while secretly knowing this will be ten times the alcohol as a normal glass of champagne.

(A few minutes later)

"DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK!" Livewire and Volcana cheered while Superman, now very drunk, and Mala were in a drinking contest using large barrels of kryptonian wine, which was making the man of steel even more drunk due to never having this form of wine.

After a minute Mala set hers down while Superman leaned back while drinking his and fell backwards. "I win." She smirked.

"Hic." He hiccuped before trying to get up but kept on falling backwards. "Oooh….."

Mala licked her lips. "And you are my prize now handsome."

He groaned while Mala moved over to him and kissed his lips as the two other girls were eagerly waiting for their turns, again. His head felt tipsy and clouded, but he kissed back as best as he could.

She moved her hands down his sides and pulled the robe to the sides while placing her slit over the hot rod. 'Soon he will be mine, but first, some fun~'

'Hope she doesn't hog him.' thought the other two women.

Superman groaned while his dick poked the slit and was pushed in by the hips. "Mmm."

Mala smirked while moving harder on the cock as she used her tongue to taste the man's mouth. She kept this up before feeling the cock twitching like crazy and wrapped around his body as the gave him a sloppy kiss. 'Give me your seed~'

He groaned while pouring sperm into her while Livewire and Volcana started to get jealous since it took them a LONG time for them to get sperm into their holes.

(Next morning)

Superman groaned while slowly opening his eyes.

Only to find himself in a large room with a massive waterbed under him as he was not only naked, but had three naked women on him, Mala on his chest, Livewire on his left arm, and Volcana on his right arm. That and he had a big headache.

"What happened last...ow. Night." He groaned while feeling like he just got hit by a demon, twice.

The women kept on clinging onto him while he noticed his cock was still inside Mala's pussy.

"We had sex, that makes sense." he sighed while trying to remember how it happened.

But as he looked to the side, he noticed a piece of paper with kryptonian language on it, with Livewire, Volcana, Mala and his own name on it, laying on a table made of crystal. He groaned and closed his eyes.

'I'll have to ask after they wake up.' He thought before going back to sleep.

However if you look closely at the paper, you would notice something interesting. Several lipstick marks.

(Timeskip)

Clark was back at the Daily Planet jotting down something before Lois walked over.

"So Clark, how was your trip?"

"Oh it was...something." He said while Lois noticed he had a bracelet made of gold around his right arm.

"You got that during your trip?"

"Yeah, a souvenir." He said while Lois nodded.

"Well I'll let you get back to work, don't forget, the deadline is next week." She said while walking off.

"I won't." he replied while seeing the news was on and saw it was talking about Livewire. "Hey Jimmy, can you turn the volume up?"

"Oh sure." He said while getting the remote and turned the volume up.

" _And in other news, the well known supervillain named Livewire has surprisingly turned herself into the authorities and is willing to pay her time while hoping for an early parole for good behavior._ " The reporter spoke. " _In another surprising story, the villainess Volcana surprised many at the Metropolis Museum by stopping an attempted robbery. Authorities have brought her into custody, but will be giving her amnesty in exchange for shocking details into the governments experiments on metahumans._ "

"That's strange." Jimmy said. "Why would those two suddenly go and do something like that?"

"Perhaps they found that crime does pay." Clark said before another report came on screen.

" _Breaking news. A former villainess under the name Mala has just stopped Parasite from draining the city's power grid. When intervened on why, she said 'I do it as Earth's new Planetary Defence Force'._ " The reporter said. " _And when asked about her relationship with Superman, she said only that 'He's my teacher here on earth and I hope to bring him great honor'._ "

"Mala? Didn't she and that other guy nearly take over the world?" asked Jimmy.

"I recall that, but she seems content to turning over a new leaf." Clark said before getting a phone call. "Hello?"

" _Hey. It's me, I just finished the deal with the police and got miss marble out of jail. Want to come 'home' after you know who is done with her patrol?_ "

"Good job, but I might be a little late."

" _Then we will hold off on the dinner. See you back home, dear._ "

Click.

"Who was that?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, just a friend of mine. I'll be going over to see her after work."

"Man, you know a lot of friends lately." Jimmy said while going back to his work.

Clark also went back to work while hoping the work won't pile onto this one.

(Later)

-At the island-

Superman walked into the fortress while seeing the girls waiting for him and either wearing sexy nightwear or nothing at all as each one had a gold bracelet around their right arms.

"Welcome home, you kept us waiting." teased Volcana.

"Sorry about that." He said while walking over to them. "But I had to work an extra hour tonight."

"I could've helped." Livewire smirked. "Since I ride the internet on a wim."

"Thanks, but that might not work out so well." He said before looking at Mala.

"Hello." She smiled. "How's my husband feeling? Hungry? Thirsty? Horny?"

"I actually wanted to say thanks to all of you. You showed the world you're willing to change, and that's the first big step to reforming. Who knows, if things go well, you might be helping the police a lot more."

"Or the Justice League." Volcana pointed out. "But still, who knew kryptonians were ok with harems."

Mala smirked. "An old law, but helpful. Especially since there are only three of the planet Krypton left."

Livewire smirked. "Can't believe you guys never used it after that."

"We decided that law was against the interests of the people so it was banned." Mala rolled her eyes. "Although with the elites, anything 'fun' as you call it, would be taboo to them and their ways of thinking."

"Just remember, keep our marriage to a secret." spoke Clark. "If we jump in and tell people, they'll start noticing a pattern between my vacation and Superman suddenly having three wives out of nowhere."

"Relax." Volcana chuckled while pointing to the bracelets. "These kryptonian bracelets are in no way shape or form rings. Meaning no one will get suspicious."

"Besides, now that we're married, we can work on repopulating our race." smiled Mala while trailing a finger down his chest.

Livewire zapped Superman's ass with a jolt of lightning. "And for me, you get a girl that likes to light your world."

Volcana grabbed the man's junk and lightly trailed her hands around the bulge. "As you well know, I'm very aroused by your passion. And believe me, I'm more then willing to be your wife."

He blushed seeing their looks and inwardly wondered if this would be tougher than dealing with Luthor.

"But." Mala said before all three moved closer to his face. "It's time for our 'battle'~"

'Definitely tougher.' He thought while the screen went black.


	140. Barbie and Brief

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Barbie and Brief

Series: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Brief, hurry up!"

"I'm coming Barbie!" Called a young eight year old boy with curly red hair that covered his eyes while wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. "Stop running so fast!"

"I'm not fast you're slow!" Called back a girl with blond hair done up in a ponytail while wearing a bright pink dress. "Come on, you gotta tag me!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He called panting as he tried to reach out and tag her, but she moved out of the way as they were running around what looked like a large mansion. "No fair Barbie, you're too fast!"

She laughed and stuck out her tongue while running behind a statue with Brief trying to run around it to get her. "Hahaha! You can't catch me!"

"I will, just you wait!" He cried as she moved around the statue, just out of reach. He was getting tired, but he was gonna tag her one way or another! 'Come on, you're a smart boy, you're reading at a fifth grade level, I can do this!'

Barbie spun on her foot like a ballerina to avoid his hand and ducked before moving to the side as he wound up lunging, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Are you ok Brief?" She asked as she stopped.

"Ow…" He groaned as she began to walk towards him. "The grounds too hard…."

She reached down to help him up as he winced and rubbed his nose. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so… and tag, you're it!" He spoke tagging her shoulder before running off.

"Wha- no fair you big meanie!" She yelled before running at him with a frown.

"Ha ha, you can't catch me!" He laughed while looking at her and not seeing the taller man in a white suit at the end of the hall with matching hair.

"BRIEF! What are you doing?" He yelled making Brief quickly stop and look at the man in fear.

"I-I was playing with Barbie dadd-"

"I told you, call me father!" He snapped making Brief gulp and stand up straight with a nod with Barbie catching up and growing quiet.

"S-Sorry father."

"Good, now stop playing around, you have lessons to attend, you need to be smart if you want any hope of taking over the company when you grow up." Frowned the man before turning and walked away with Brief sighing and looking at the floor sad while Barbie walked up beside him.

"Sorry Barbie, I have to go now, see you later?"

"Alright, we can play tag again next time you come over, pinky promise."

"Yeah, pinky promise." He said with a weak smile.

She held out her pinky before he wrapped his own with it and shook it up and down before he turned and walked away.

'Damn that meanie, I was having fun with Brief!' She thought with a huff while seeing the two leave her house before turning and stamped up the nearby staircase. "Daddy! Brief had to leave! Make him come back!"

"Barbie, if Brief had to go, then it just means he'll be busy for a little bit." Spoke her father who was playing some inside golf in a office. "He'll be back."

"But his daddy was so mean to him, why can't he live here?"

"Because he has his own home, and we can't get in the middle of business going on in Mr. Rockers house."

"But dadddyyyyy!"

"I'm sorry pumpkin, but I can't do anything, now run along, daddy has some important business to take care of."

She huffed and walked away to her room. 'Stupid Brief daddy, how dare he mess with Brief, I had him first!'

When she got to her room she plopped on her bed with it being filled with pink stuff and numerous expenses looking jewelry. 'It's so boring here!' She thought with a groan. 'I don't even feel like riding on my pony this time.' She thought as she stared at the ceiling. 'What do I do now, me and Brief were going to do stuff all day!'

She was so in thought she didn't hear the knock at the door.

"Barbie, are you in there?"

"Go away!" She yelled while turning her back to the door as it opened and a bald man with a mustache entered. "I wanna be alone."

"Barbie, would you like me to fetch you a desert like all the other times?"

"Not unless it has Brief!" She cried as she threw a stuffed animal at him.

'Damn brat.' He thought in annoyance before sighing. "What about a slice of that limited honey cake you always enjoy?"

"... with fresh honey on them?"

"Of course."

"...ok, I'll take them."

"Right away." He said as he turned around with a frown. 'Damn it, I am sick of this shit, she treats me like a dog, sometimes I wish she would just die!'

(Later)

"Mmmmm." She moaned with a smile as she bit into the cake with a large smile. "Perfect!"

"I shall be preparing dinner if you need anything else." Said the man who was covered with several bee stings. 'Damn brat demanding fresh honey.'

Barbie didn't acknowledge him as he left and kept eating the cake with a smile. 'Honey, honey, honey is so gooood~'

She dug into it while making sure not to drop any honey on the sheets or her mother would be livid, again. 'These are sooooo good, I bet Brief would love them!' She thought as she ate the last one. 'I need more, but mom said only one plate a week….maybe I can make my own?'

With that in mind she got up and walked out of the room while making sure the coast was clear. She headed down the stairs to get to the kitchen, and when she got there, she tried to think on what she'd need. 'Ok, I'm going to need cakes and honey… where do I get honey?'

She rubbed her head while trying to think before spotting an empty jar of honey with a cartoon bee on it before she remembered. "Honey comes from bees, all I need to do is find them and I can get their honey!"

With that in mind she pulled out her phone which had diamonds in the sides and started a search for bees. Only to discover they lived in hives that usually hung from trees.

"Hey, there's tons of trees in the back, maybe I'll find some honey there." She said as she got up and began to head towards the door. She opened it and walked outside while noting the sun was starting to set making her notice the area getting darker. "I better hurry before it gets dark, I don't wanna get lost."

She started to head out towards the forest while not noticing the kitchen door shutting and locking behind her with the butler smiling.

'Oh dear, I seemed to have 'accidentally' left the door unlocked. I do hope the young miss can find her way back in the dark all by herself.' He chuckled darkly before looking at the bottle she was staring at. 'Looking for bees huh? I do hope she doesn't realize they get mad when you try to take their honey.'

(Later)

Barbie shivered while using her phone to try and light her way as she tried to find any sign of a beehive as the air was getting colder. "C-Come on bees, where are you? I need that honey!" She called as she looked around nervously. 'I-It'll be ok, once I get the honey I'll go home, everything will be ok!'

She tried rubbing her arm while shining the light around before seeing something up on a branch and focused on it. She narrowed her eyes before seeing what looked like a large beehive. "Yes! I found it!" She cheered before frowning. "Now how do I get up there?"

She looked around the floor for a rock to use, but saw none that were big enough. 'Damn it...I guess I gotta go up there to get it.' She put her phone away and looked at the tree with a frown before grabbing it and tried to ignore the dirt on it before trying to hook her shoes on the side. "I hate getting dirty, I'll need a big nice hot bubble bath when I get back home." She muttered as she began to slowly make her way up the tree.

The bees inside said hive were currently hard at work with getting honey made, delivering jelly, or tending to the young larva. One began to leave the nest hive before spotting Barbie and started to buzz angrily. This of course caught the other bee's attention with said girl none the wiser as she reached the top and was trying to catch her breath.

"Why do they make hives so high up?" She panted with a groan. She heard buzzing and looked at the hive before faintly seeing a few bees coming out. "Oh, hi bees, I was hoping you could give me your honey?"

The insects buzzed at this intruder with more coming out which made Barbie feel nervous.

"Um….nice bees? I just want a bit." She said as she edged closer to the hive. She saw one move over and land on her hand before stinging it making her yelp and pull back. "Ow, what was that for?!"

More of them moved over and started stinging her all over making her cry out in pain and let go, falling off and landed on the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Stop it, stop it!" She cried as she kicked the tree, making the hive shake. She tried to stand up and swat the bees away before the hive came down and broke on the ground. Her eyes widened in horror as an even larger swarm of bees flew out of the hive and made their way towards her. She turn and started to run while screaming while feeling more stings occur over her body. "No, stop it, please, just stop!" She cried as the cuts began to swell up as more and more attacked her.

The bees swarmed all around her just as she spotted her house and felt her face swell up.

"Daddy! Mommy!" She tried yelling out before tripping over a rock and fell down, crying out as more stings got her and made her feel burning pain all over. "Help! Anyone, please, help!" She cried as she struggled to get up.

The more stings that came the more her body refused the move and the more she started to feel her throat swell up to where she could hardly speak.

"H…..elp…." She got out while reaching for the house and felt tears come out. 'Mommy, daddy, help….'

Soon she started to grow limp while the toxin in her was starting to make her see her life flash before her eyes. She saw herself as a baby, various flashes of her with Brief and then nothing.

'Brief….' She thought as her heart stopped. 'No….I want to see you again!'

That thought in mind made her grip the grass while not noticing her skin color slowly grow darker.

(Timeskip)

"Yay…. highschool." Brief muttered with a groan. He looked at it while gripping his pack's straps tightly. "I just know it's going to suck."

Several years had passed for the young ginger, and now he was about to start his freshman year at Daten High. After hearing of his best friends passing he went down a deep spiral of depression before he began to vigorously research the undead and the afterlife. He figured maybe he could find a way to talk to her one last time, or even bring her back, but so far he's come up short.

'Maybe I'll learn something here, I can't give up!' He thought before entering into the school, and already felt tiny spotting several jocks messing around near some lockers and gulped. 'As long as I don't stand out maybe they won't notice me.'

"Look, a guy standing alone who looks different! Get him!"

'Crap!' He thought suddenly finding himself picked up by the back of his jumpsuit as the jocks smirked.

"Lookie here boys, a freshman."

"Y-Yes, that is what I am, can you please let me go?"

"Ha! This pipsqueak thinks he can get out of initiation? Fat chance!" Yelled one in his face.

'I don't like the sound of that.' Thought Brief nervously as they began to carry him to the bathroom.

(Later)

One of the jocks kicked a stall open before the others carried Brief in upside down by his ankles.

"Get ready for the swirly of a lifetime nerd!"

"B-But I just cleaned my hair before coming here!"

"Don't worry, there's some nice yellow and brown soap in there waiting for you!"

Brief flailed around as they brought him down before hearing a ruckus outside making them stop.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Crap! I forgot what time it is! It's time to praise Queen Barbie!"

"Barbie?" Brief asked in confusion. 'Do they mean… no, stop it Brief, she died, it can't be her.'

"Shit! We'll continue this right after geek!" The jock tossed Brief aside making him crash against the side of the stall before the jocks rushed out of the bathroom.

"Ow…. well this is off to a good start." He groaned as he stood up. He rubbed his head while hearing loud cheering outside and shook his head. 'It's probably just some other Barbie, I mean it's not like it's a rare name.' He thought as began to make his way to the door. 'Might as well see what she looks like and who will most likely make my life miserable.'

He moved out of the bathroom and saw the halls filled with students cheering wildly.

"Queen Barbie! Queen Barbie! Queen Barbie!"

'Oh yay, a blonde diva whose ego is probably bigger than the city.' he thought looking down at the path made in between the crowd to see some football players with pink uniforms on lifting up a throne while said throne had several girls in cheer uniforms around it, with a blond girl sitting on the throne in the same uniform while having a small crown on her hair. 'Yep, seems like I was right to a T. Huh, she kinda looks like the Barbie I knew.'

"Ahh, this morning is just like every other one, perfect." Sighed the girl with an arrogant air to her voice as she looked at the students. Her eyes roamed over them before she stopped when she saw Brief. They widened while she swore everything stopped and went silent. 'I-Is it him? Is that really my Brief?!'

'Is she looking at me?' Wondered Brief seeing Barbie look right at him and tried ducking down behind some stupids. 'Maybe it was just a quick mistake, like catching the eyes of a stranger on the street.'

'Why is he looking away, doesn't he recognize me?!'

'Time to keep moving, last thing I want is to make her my enemy.' Brief crouched down and tried moving around the students to get to class.

'Where is he going, why did he duck do- wait, does he still think I'm dead?' She thought before standing up making the crowd cheer louder before holding her hand out. "Silence!"

'Oh yay, she's going to address her masses.' Brief thought as he tried to make his way to one of the classrooms.

"You there!" Called Barbie pointing where he was making him freeze as everyone turned towards him making hims tart sweating nervously.

'Shit! Why me?!' He thought as he slowly turned around. "Um...do you mean me?"

"Yes, you." She spoke as the students quickly moved away from Brief giving her a clear look at him.

"Um….ok, why?" He asked nervously.

She smirked and moved to get off the throne before the football players quickly moved to be her steps as she came down and walked towards him. "What is your name?"

"B-Brief, why?" He asked as he tried to take a step back. 'Oh man, she's really upset! Why else would she come down towards me herself unless it's to make an example?'

"Wow, that geeky freshman angered the queen." Muttered one student.

"Yeah, shoulda known it was gonna happen this year. I don't pity him."

"Brief huh? Well, it certainly has been a long time, hasn't it?"

He gulped as she stood right in front of him making him shake. "W-W-What?"

"Oh? You don't recognize me? Well, I can't blame you, I have filled out." She smirked while tossing her hair back making the students cheer.

"I-I've never seen you before in my life, I've only known one Barbie and she passed away!" He spoke up with some students gasping.

"Speaking back to our queen like that? He's dead."

"Blasphemy! Prepare the tar and feathers!"

'But I was just saying the truth!' He thought with Barbie frowning at the students.

"Who just said that?"

"I did my queen, I live to serve you!"

She snapped her fingers before two football players suddenly appeared near her. "Take care of him."

"No, no no no! My queen, I apologize, I meant no harm to you! Please, forgive me, forgive meeeeee!" He screamed before getting dragged away as students watched before she turned back to Brief with a smile.

'Oh god she's going to kill me if that's what she does to people who speak out of turn!'

"So Brief, are you really just starting your first year here?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"Good, then take this." She pulled out a card with her name on it and slipped it into his suit pocket with a wink. "If you have any questions or want to hang out, come find me and show them this card in case I'm not close by."

"W-What?" He said in confusion as everyone else looked at them in shock.

"You go off to class, we'll talk later." She smiled before walking back to her throne.

"O-Ok…" He said in confusion as the throne was carried away. He looked at the card which had a bee behind her name while blown away, but relieved. "Well, that happened…."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THE QUEEN?!" Yelled one student before getting swarmed by dozens others.

"Are you dating her?"

"What's she like in private?"

"What's her three sizes?!"

"H-Hey! I don't know her!" He cried out while the warning bell for class rang. "I have to get to class!"

"Class is boring, it can wait!"

"We need details!"

"Help!" He cried as we cut to Barbie.

'I can't believe it! After all this time I found Brief again!' She thought with a large smile. 'Now then, how do I get him to realize that I'm the Barbie he remembers without freaking him out?'

"Uh, queen Barbie?"

"What?" She snapped with a frown.

The girl reeled back and gulped. "I-I-I was just going to a-ask you a question."

"Make it fast, what is it?"

"W-Well who was that boy?" She asked while backing up. "I-I don't mean no disrespect."

"Who was he? He was Brief, he was my old childhood friend, I remember running around and playing with him at his mansion as a child." she smiled while leaning in her throne as she let another girl file her nails. "That's why I talked to him up close, is there a problem with that?"

"N-Not at all… also, did you say mansion? He's rich?"

"Of course, his full name is Brief Rock."

"ROCK?! As in heir to the Rock foundation?!"

"Yes."

"I-I'll spread the word, his family could literally buy and sell everyone in the school!"

"No you won't!" she stood up making the other girls go silent with Barbie narrowing her eyes. "No one here is going to breath a word about who he really is unless I say so."

"Y-Yes Ma'am...but why?"

"I know exactly what might happen if word gets out, and that would just put too much pressure on him. If anyone even lets it slip by accident, it'll be the last thing you ever do." she warned in a cold tone. "Got it?"

"Y-Yes Queen Barbie!" They cheerleaders said in fear.

'Besides, if word got out about who he is, no doubt he'd be getting swarmed by people only pretending to be his friends! Well not on my watch. As queen of the school I'm going to make sure he's kept safe and sound, especially from any money grabbing gold digging sluts.' She thought as her skin momentarily turned black. 'He's mine and mine alone, no one will take him from me!'

(Later)

"Ugh… this day can't get over fast enough." grumbled Brief holding a lunch tray and looking around. "At least I can finally sit down and NOT worry about homework."

"You, come with us." Said two jocks as they suddenly grabbed him. "The queen would like to see you."

"Huh? What?" He got out before finding himself picked up and carried by the back of his suit. "Hey, put me down, let me go!"

"Quiet wimp, this is a great honor to be summoned by the queen!"

"Don't make us drag you there by your head."

"...ok, just please don't hurt me." He relented nervously as he was carried over near the center of the cafeteria where a specially made table was where Barbie was eating a meal of honey cake while being fanned by two cheerleaders. 'Honey cakes too? She even has the same tastes as her.'

"Ah, hello there Brief, glad you could make it."

"Hello Barbie… do you need anything?" He asked before getting put down in the seat across from her.

"Yes, but first please, help yourself." She said as she gestured at the honey cakes. "They're made with only the finest honey."

"Uh, that's ok, I have this….food." He spoke looking at his tray of unrecognizable stuff that he swore twitched slightly.

"That stuff is not food, I don't even think it's edible." She said as she scrunched up her face.

"Well if they're serving it to us, it must be good somehow, right?"

"Uh-huh, your meal is trying to run away right now." She said as she shook her head.

He looked down and saw it crawling off the tray and table with his stomach growling at the same time making him blush. "I guess I could have one cake…."

"There, I knew you would see things my way." She smirked while a slice was set down in front of him. "Care for extra honey on top?"

"I think I'm good, thanks though… so, what did you need me for?" He asked getting to the point while she hummed from her bite of the desert.

"I wanted to talk to you without anyone bothering us."

"About what?" He asked in confusion.

She put her fork down and gave a smile. "About what I mentioned earlier."

"R-ight, and that was?"

"Come now, don't you recognize me?"

"Um…. not really, I mean you do look like one of my old friends, but you can't be her, that's impossible."

"Oh? Well then why don't you tell me what she's like and I'll see if there's any similarities."

"Well, she was blonde, named Barbie, a bit stuck up, but nice to me and she loved honey cakes."

"Wasn't she also your only real friend growing up because your father was so hard on you?"

"Yeah, how do you know that, have you been stalking me?!"

"No, but you were hard to like at first." She chuckled. "I still remember the first time our fathers met and told us we'd be playing. I thought you were actually a servant boy, remember?"

"Yeah, you were ordering me around for an hour before I- wait, how did you know that?!" He cried out with wide eyes while sweating. 'No way she could have known about that, I never told anyone!'

"Because I was there Brief, I made you pretend to be a horse before you spoke up, you never did want to make me sad did you?" She raised an eyebrow. "You even let me use your shirt as a tissue when I came down with a cold."

"T-This is impossible, you're dead, I went to your funeral, I-I…. are you a ghost, are you possessing this girl?" He whispered in panic as she shook her head.

"Relax Brief, I know it's a lot to take in, but we can worry about the details later." She waved off. "Right now it's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, but this is a big thing, you're alive, everyone thinks you're dead, I thought you were dead!"

"Shhh." She shushed while looking around. "Keep your voice down, I don't want my followers to catch wind of that."

"Ok, but I want a long very detailed explanation later." He said quietly as her eyes lit up and she grinned deviously.

"Of course, which brings me to my next idea." She smiled. "Since I'm queen and rule this school, you can have an easy school year by hanging with me."

"Sure, that doesn't sound so bad, we were friends as kids so it would be fun to hang out again." He said with a smile. "I can get a chance to actually tell you about my new hobby, I actually got inspired to get into it after….you know."

"My death? Yeah, I want to know what made you dress like...this, what happened to your suits and well maintained hair?"

He coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, after that, I...wanted to try and see if I could bring you back, or just get a chance to say one last goodbye. I started getting into the paranormal and studied stuff about ghosts, demons, anything that was supernatural that still had so much to teach us. I wear this suit since it can get cleaned of any weird goop easily, and this pack is meant to help detect any paranormal readings." He said before frowning. "I also wear it since it's easier to wear and it's one of the few things I can control, plus it doesn't hurt that my father hates it."

"You tried changing yourself this much after I was gone?"

"Tried and succeeded, you were my only friend and when I lost you I was a bit lost, so can you really blame me?"

She shook her head while feeling that one hit her right in the chest which made her nearly let out tears of joy. 'I was his closest friend! I knew you liked me too Brief, that you didn't just hang out with me because I demanded it!'

Brief looked at his slice of cake and started digging into it while humming. "This is really good."

"Thanks, I made it myself." She smiled while biting into her own with a hum. "If you want more go right ahead and let me know."

"I will, thanks." He said with a nod.

"Cool, also if you want to know more I can give you a few answers."

"Well, I was curious about something. When you...passed away, they said it was because of bee stings, but how did that happen?"

"Wow jumping straight towards the big questions, huh Brief?"

"Well it always felt weird. I mean, you never liked getting dirty, and being near bees out in the forest is usually where we stayed far away from."

"Fair enough, well… it's kind of embarrassing, I wanted honey cakes but I didn't have any honey so I decided to find some bees and get honey from them… as you can tell that didn't end well."

"Then couldn't your butler make you some?"

"I already had some and my parents limited how many I could have, look I was young and naive, forget about it." She waved off. "Besides, with my position I can have all I want without losing my figure." She put a hand down her side which Brief saw and blushed before looking away quickly. "Not an ounce of fat on this whole body."

"N-not quite." He said as his eyes flickered to her bust before blushing even more.

"Huh?" She looked up as he went back to his cake. "What was that?"

"Y-You still have some body fat left..."

"Lies! I have the perfect figure!" She snapped making him jump as she stood up and pointed to her body. "Just look at me! Where do you see any fat?"

"Um….well...it's kind of obvious…" He said as his blush grew larger.

"Where? My butt? Thighs? Hips?"

"C-Chest." He said as she blinked in surprise.

"Oh, that? Well that's a relief." She smiled before sitting down. "I thought you meant I was starting to look pudgy."

"No, not at all, in fact you look great." He said as she smiled.

"Well if you really want to enjoy staring," She teased making him blush as she crossed a leg over the other. "You'll enjoy my cheer routine this gym class."

"Wait, you can do that? Won't the teacher have something else in mind?"

"Oh Brief, don't you get it? I'm the queen bee of this school, I can do whatever I want when I want." She chuckled. "I can do what I want in class an no one can say a word about it, not even that principal."

"That's… kind of unnerving." He said as she laughed.

"If you want, I could even have them let you do the same."

"Well...not that it doesn't sound fun, but…." He rubbed the back of his head. "I feel like that'd be cheating, for my future I mean."

"Well, if you say so, just know that option is always on the table." She replied before the bell rang to show lunch was over. She smirked as her throne was carried over to her and lowered before she walked over and sat down on it. "Come Brief, let's get going."

"Yeah, I gotta hurry if I'm gonna beat the crowd."

"Nonsense, you won't have to worry if you follow closely." She waved off before getting an idea and put a finger to her cheek. "Then again, you COULD always ride with me if you prefer."

"Wait, really? It doesn't look like there is enough room up there for both of us." e remarked looking it over.

"There is if you sit on my lap." She replied which caused his face to turn red and look stunned while any students nearby who heard that dropped what they were holding.

"U...Uh…." He managed to get out before she let out a laugh of amusement.

"Relax Brief, I'm kidding. See you there." She waved as the football players carried her off.

"Ah, Barbie, still the same as before, making fun of me." He chuckled with a groan. He held his pack and started to head out.

(Gym)

Brief panted while jogging with the other class around the gym with the coach himself looking like your typical fat ass.

"Alright you little disappointments, today you're playing dodgeball, we will have jocks and athletes on one team and unathletic kids, losers and wimps on the other team, any questions?" He asked after the class stopped with most sweating their balls off or looked close to passing out.

"Yes, why are you making us do this?!" One small kid asked with a groan.

"Because I hate you all and watching you suffer gives me a reason to come here every day." he replied before blowing his whistle. "Alright! Split up into your teams and don't even try any shit of slipping out or I'll whip your ass with my belt!"

"This can't be legal." Muttered Brief as he prepared to get pummeled before Barbie tapped his shoulder. "Huh? What is it Barbie?"

"Come over here, me and the cheerleaders made a haven beneath the bleachers to avoid the bloodshed, want to join us?"

"Well, that sounds fun…" He remarked as the class started to separate. "But are you sure it's ok? I-I don't wanna be a bother."

"Oh trust me, it will be fine." She said as she began to pull him away. She lead him behind the bleachers where the space was decked out like some girl's bedroom, minus the bed of course.

"Whoa, how did you and the cheerleaders even do this?!"

"I had it made when I first came here. There's no way I'd waste my time all day breaking a sweat over running, it'd make my hair frizz up." She laughed while the other cheerleaders were already there before noticing the two and stood up quickly.

"Queen Barbie!"

"Yes, that's me." She said as they rushed towards her.

"Do you want your nails polished like usual?"

"How about having your hair brushed? I made sure to bring your special brush."

"How about a- oh, it looks like one of the riff raff followed you in here again Queen Barbie." Frowned one of the girls with Brief gulping as the others all frowned and glared. "If you came here trying to take pictures then we'll-"

"Do nothing." Barbie cut her off with a yawn. "Brief here is my friend, I told him he could come."

"Oh….really? Him?" Asked one as she looked Brief over in mild disgust.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, no, not at all Barbie." They shook their heads quickly making the girl smile.

"Good, that's what I thought."

"Um, Barbie if they really don't want me here I can just go." He suggested turning away. 'It's probably for the best.'

"No! It's fine, really Brief, stay." She ordered grabbing him by the shoulder. "I insist."

"Well...ok, just for today." He said as she smiled.

And so Brief watched the class deal with dodgeball while sitting comfy while the girls did their nails or hair with him flinching when he saw one geek get picked up and get used AS one of the balls. 'What is wrong with this school?! It's like a literal jungle… and I'm a lowly rat sitting in the middle of the lions den!'

"Ha! I decked that fat one right in the nose!"

"Nice one… hey. We're running out of nerds teach!"

"Yeah, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked while sitting on the side and looking at a porno magazine.

"I dunno, get us more nerds to beat on?"

The teacher groaned and got up before looking around. "Oi! Any of you geeks still alive?"

All he got were painted groans in response.

"There's your targets, now go nuts you little disappointments."

"But they're already beaten, I wanna knock a geek around while they can still run!"

"Ugh, look I don't care, just pummel the brat under the bleachers."

Brief broke into a cold sweat hearing that before seeing the jocks march over and spotted him with the cheerleaders not stopping what they were doing. 'Shit!'

"Look! He was trying to hide near Queen Barbie!"

"Let's string him up for being so close to the queen!"

"Ahh!" He screamed before he took off running with the jocks chasing him which snapped Barbie out of enjoying her face mask.

"Hey!" She sat up and frowned. "Leave Brief alone!"

"Queen Barbie your facemask isn't done drying yet, you could get wrinkles."

"Screw the facemask, Brief is in trouble!" She marched out from the bleachers while seeing Brief running from the dodgeballs. "STOP!"

"Huh? What is it Queen Barbie, you want a turn?"

"No I don't want a turn you oaf!" She snapped walking over to Brief and stood between him and the large boys. "What I want is you to hit each other and leave this geek alone."

"Huh? Why, you let us beat geeks stupid before, what makes him special?"

She narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers before her personal football players suddenly appeared. "Are you questioning me?"

"Um uh, no, I was just wondering, that's all." He held his hands up before she turned to Brief.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." He said as the jocks began to back off.

"Did those idiots hurt you too bad? Just let me know and I'll get them kicked out before the end of the day."

"T-They didn't even touch me, I've been with you this whole time, remember?"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh, so I can't be bothered to be concerned about your safety? Is that it?"

"What? No no no, I mean I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be ok." He spoke up quickly with his hands out.

"What, so you don't need me anymore, so you would be fine without me? Is that what you mean?" She asked leaning in to his face making him move back and gulp.

"N-No, I didn't say that."

"Then what did you mean, don't you like being back with me Brief?"

"Well yeah, you know that." He said as he looked at her in confusion. 'Why is she acting like this, all I was trying to say was that she doesn't have to go out of her way for me.'

"Then you should know that I don't want you to get hurt." She said as she crossed her arms with a frown.

Brief let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I just figured you'd be bothered and distracted if you worried about me all the time."

"Of course not, in fact I would be pissed if my best friend ended up mauled by one of the jocks!" She walked up and poked his chest. "So don't worry about me, let me be worried about you."

"Alright, alright fine, you win." He said with a sigh as she grinned victoriously.

"Good." She nodded before grabbing his hand and started to drag him to the exit. "Come on, we'll go out for a walk to pass the time, I'm getting sick from smelling all the sweat around here."

"Um, ok, if you say so." He said as he was dragged along.

(Timeskip)

So this is how it happened to Brief for the coming months. He would meet up with Barbie throughout the day while getting off scot free from any bullies and was actually getting use to this special treatment Barbie showed him while they took the chance to really catch up, although he still didn't get some answers about where she's been living or how she came to be again. For some reason everytime he brought it up she quickly diverted the conversation or walked away, and for some reason she was always busy after school.

With said queen, she was getting a foot rub by some male students with some girls putting on some new nail polish while she was relaxing in a heavy set chair in a specially made room for her. 'This is great, Brief is happy and we reconnected, my plan is going well and the hive is well on it's way, things are finally going my way.'

"Queen Barbie, do you want me to go harder?" Asked one of the massagers.

"No, that's good for now." She said as she thought about her situation with Brief. 'I like that we're close again, but I can't help but feel like I want us closer, but what if he doesn't accept what I am?'

While she pondered a few girls were walking past the room and snickering.

"I still don't get why Barbie lets that loser follow her like a dog?"

"Maybe he really is one when it's just the two of them. You can already tell he'd hump her leg as soon as she snaps her fingers."

"Maybe, I've heard a few of the jocks saying that he isn't exactly a shrimp in the locker room, maybe he's her boy toy until she can find a new stud?"

"Oh please, have you seen him? His sausage is probably as thick as a toothpick, all geeks are like that."

"Yeah, but maybe she likes them small? Maybe she's into dominating him and that's why she lets him follow her around."

"Frankly she could do better, if she's willing to lower her standards for a fresh meat freshman like that, maybe she's not all that great."

"Maybe it's time for a new queen? I heard that there's going to be a new wave of transfer students in a few days, there's a good chance that we might find a new queen in the batch."

Barbie scowled hearing that and would have sent some of her jocks at them, but felt that stick with her. 'Wait a second….I know I like having Brief be with me again, but they are right in a sense. What kind of queen am I if I don't set my standards high? Brief may be rich and powerful more than they think, but he comes across as a geek. On the other hand though, I can take care of those skanks later on. Besides, if Brief wanted to he could probably make any girl happy in bed...at least I think so.' She thought as she pondered the idea. 'Maybe I should make sure later today, maybe I could take him to my home and have some fun, then maybe I could convince him to start wearing the suits again? That might increase his social standing.'

(Later)

"Hey, Brief, how are you doing?" Greetd Barbie seeing the boy putting his books away in his locker.

"Huh? Oh, hey Barbie, everything's good so far, I'm getting a new book on the paranormal today in the mail."

"That sounds interesting." 'And boring.'

"Yeah, I know, right? If you want you can come over and read it together."

"Oh, you mean you and me, in your room, alone?" She asked as she began to grin.

"Yeah, or we could do it in the library, the living room, anywhere really."

"Then what are waiting for, let's go." She said as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, wait, school isn't over yet!" he spoke as she started dragging him.

"Oh relax, the sooner we see that book of yours the better." She waved off. 'Forget the book, once we're alone I'm going to make him a man.'

'Wow, she must really be excited to see the book too!'

(Later)

Brief lead Barbie into his mansion, which was like usual, except bigger, making her look around while shivering from the memories she had of her and Brief getting in trouble with his dad. 'Wow I can't believe I'm finally back here… I wonder if his father is still a bastard?'

"Sorry if the place is a little messy, the maids had the day off." He said as he opened the doors to show a clean and pristine hallway.

"Brief, I might have high standards, but even I can tell this place is spotless."

"Right, but try telling my dad that." He groaned with a sigh. "To him he always sees some tiny speck of dirt, he even had the maids try twenty times before he was satisfied."

"Wow, I guess some bastards never change, huh?" She remarked while following him down the hall while noting him be silent. "So, where is this book Brief? Is it already in your bedroom? Also does that door have a lock?"

"Yeah, and yeah, I managed to let my father get me a door with a lock since he figures even I need privacy when he doesn't need me." He said quietly as he looked at her in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, so is your room where it used to be?"

"Yeah, but it might be a little different after I got into the supernatural, so try not to laugh."

"Don't worry, I won't laugh." She said as they reached his room. When they entered she saw all sorts of posters and random stuff involved with the supernatural with the floor looking messy. "Well this doesn't look that bad, do you not let your maids in here?"

"Yeah, I tell them to leave it as it is because I'm worried they'll toss it out because my father isn't too keen on my hobby."

"So… no one else will be coming to your room?" She asked with a grin as they walked in.

"Nope."

"Good~" She said as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

He turned to her confused while seeing her giving him a seductive look making him get a sinking feeling. "Umm… Barbie, why did you lock my door?"

"Because I don't want any interruptions." She said as she began to make her way towards him slowly.

"F-For reading the book?" He asked as the feeling began to grow… along with a certain body part.

"For making you a man~" She purred while moving her hips side to side making him back up.

"W-What?!" He said in shock.

"It's just the two of us here, and it'll be a great way for you to lose your cherry."

"B-B-Barbie?!" Stuttered Brief with a blush as she pressed up against him with a seductive smirk while rubbing his chest.

"Why don't you let me take a look see?" her hand trailed down to his pants and gave his groin a grab making him jump with a gasp with her eyes widening since she felt like she grabbed something hard and firm.

'Huh? Is he already hard under there?'

"I-Is this really happening?!" He stuttered in shock. 'Or am I asleep in study hall and having a wet dream again?'

"Oh believe me Brief, it's very real~" She purred while reaching up and started to pull the zipper down.

"W-Wait, I don't have any protection here!"

"Relax, I just want a-" she stopped when she got it open near his groin before going wide eyed and slack jawed at the bulge behind his underwear. "Peek."

"S-Sorry, it's small, isn't it?"

"Small? Hell no." She replied before using her other hand to cup the bulge making him jump and gulped. "My God, it's big."

"R-Really?" He asked in surprise as she pushed him onto the bed. He bounced while seeing her yank his suit and move it aside before reaching up and started taking her top off. "W-Wait, isn't this going too fast?!"

"Brief, we're both up there and know each other very well. Besides, you get the chance to be the first one to bed the queen." She smirked dropping her top and undoing her skirt to show off her red bra and panties.

"I uh- really? That's...it's so sudden." He rambled on as his nose began to bleed a bit.

"Well how do you think I feel? You may be a geek, but you're packing a monster." She smirked crawling over him and grabbed the underwear before pulling it down to let his dick spring up making her blink. "Did it just get bigger?"

"Um….maybe?" He said with a blush.

'How big is this thing?!' She thought while grabbing it and started to slowly rub it. To her shock a grew a bit more. "Brief, are you part horse?!"

"N-No!" He let out while using a tissue nearby to plug up his nose.

'Oh this is going to be good, now I can brag I was plowed by a stud for my first time.' she thought with a grin while rubbing his balls with her other hand and leaned in to sniff the tip. "Smells like dry cum, I'll bet you use it to jerk off to every single day after school."

"N-No…" He said as he looked away with a blush. He felt her flick the tip with her tongue making him jump and groan out loud.

"Liar." She chuckled as she licked her lips. 'Alright, time to rock his world.'

"B-B-But I swear it's-ah!" He jumped when he saw her start licking the tip while rubbing harder. 'T-This is really happening!'

'I remember Brief not being able to run long distances as a kid, I REALLY hope his stamina got better over time.' She thought while licking the tip for any dry cum and hummed from the salty taste. 'Yep, he's definitely been jacking off, I bet he'll never go back to it after this though~'

'B-Barbie is actually licking my dick!' Brief thought as he stared down in shock. 'T-This is...it's awesome but…. Barbie….wow!'

"Mmm, I'll bet you want me to do more, don't you?"

"I-I do, I really do!" He got out making her grin wider.

'He's practically putty in my hands and I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!' She thought before she started to drag her tongue down the side and to his balls making him jump.

'I-I don't know how much more of this I can take!' He thought gripping the bed sheets and groaned louder.

'I knew it, he is a groaner!' Thought Barbie before his dick began to twitch. She pulled her head back and gave his dick a hard grip at the base. "Oh no you don't, who said you could come after ten seconds?"

"I-I can't help it! It feels amazing!"

"I know, I make everything amazing, but you gotta make me feel good too~" She smirked while poking the tip. "Or I won't let you cum."

"W-What? You can do that?" He cried with a blush.

"I can do that and much, much more dear Brief~" She smirked while rubbing the tip and kept her grip on it.

"I-I don't know if I can last that long!" He panted with a large blush.

"Then I guess your dick is going to turn more red with your balls going blue." She shrugged with a glint. "After all, it's rude not to service your queen if she's doing something so nice."

"S-Sorry, I just- I mean- w-what do you want me to do Barbie?" He asked as she began to slowly move her thumb around the tip.

"Easy, I want to feel you lick me down there too if I let you cum."

"D-Down there?" He asked in confusion before widening his eyes as she pointed to her womanhood.

"Of course, I want you to show it attention." She remarked while poking the tip more. "What will you do?"

"I-I'll do it, I'll do it!"

"Good Brief, good boy." She hummed with a grin. 'He's mine now completely~'

Said boy felt the hand slack and cried out before his dick started spraying out seed into the air with enough force like a fountain.

'Geez, is that normal? I thought he jacked off earlier, how does he have that much left?!' Thought Barbie who had to close her eyes feeling some of it go wild and spray on her face and get on her chest and hands with Brief arching his back and flopping on his bed before groaning as the dick began to slowly calm down. "Brief, are you ok?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

The boy panted while feeling euphoria and didn't answer with Barbie looking at the sperm on her hands and shuddered.

'I knew this was going to happen, but my god! It has a strong smell and is so sticky. I think some even got between my breasts.' She thought as she turned to him. "Ok Brief, are you ready to start again?"

Said boy didn't respond with his dick actually looking limp.

"Oh come on, you can't be done already! My first time is not ending like this!" She frowned trying to shake him, only to hear him snoring. "Oh hell no, no no no!" She groaned as she shook him some more.

Brief was shaken like a ragdoll, but he kept on sleeping making her eye twitch.

'Ok, so I give him a handjob and he fucking cums then passes out?!' She thought before dropping him and scowled at him. "Wrong move Brief, I'm GOING to feel satisfaction."

(Later)

"B-Barbie, why are you dragging me in here? Look if this is from before I'm sorry!" He stuttered out while she was dragging him into a supply closet and shoved him against the wall before closing and locking the door with a frown.

"You're going to be Brief, you're going to." She reached down and started to slide her skirt down making him blush before she did the same with her panties. "I was hoping I wouldn't need to be so aggressive, but this time you're going to have a taste of my nectar and NOT pass out, got it?"

"I-I get that, b-but we're at school!"

"Fuck that I need this!" She cursed before moving up close and grabbed his head and made him look at her slit to show it was moist. "I've had to deal with this all night and you're going to help me fix it."

"O-Ok, if you say so, is the door locked?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, now use your mouth and start licking." She glared with a dark look making him shiver.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He said as he got on his knees. He gulped and tugged at his collar before leaning up closer to see how pink the slit was and stuck his tongue out before hesitantly brushing it against the opening. 'I can't believe this is happening!'

"That's right Brief, lick, lick!" She ordered while holding his head there. "If you stop licking for anything I'll make you do it all over again."

'I wouldn't mind, this isn't that bad.' He thought as he tried to move his tongue up and down, tracing the opening and noting how the spot tasted very sweet.

'Yes, this is finally happening! No passing out this time, if he does I swear I will slap him until he wakes up!' Thought Barbie blushing at the tongue and felt her body get more aroused. 'I wish it was his dick, but right now I'm not taking a chance before getting off.'

'How far am I supposed to stick my tongue in and how fast do I lick? Oh god, am I even doing this right?!' He thought in worry and started to lick the spot faster without noticing.

'Wow, is he going faster, my my, he must really want to impress me~' She thought with a smile and felt her juices trickle out. "Good boy Brief, please your queen and keep it up."

'Am I doing it right? I must be, yes, I'm making up for last night!' He thought as he tried to lick faster. He tasted more of the sweet juices while hearing Barbie let out a moan.

"I-I'm almost there, just a bit more Brief!" She moaned. "G-Go ahead and lick my insides!"

'Aren't I already doing that?' He thought as he kept licking. He felt his tongue push up into her pussy making her moan louder.

"I-I'm coming!" She cried out before pulling his head right against her pussy before her juices came gushing out over his face.

"Whoa, that's a lot, is that normal?" He asked in surprise.

"Don't stop tasting!"

"Huh? But you already came and we gotta get back to cla-mmph!" He let out before she gripped his head against her pussy.

"Drink it. NOW."

'I guess I don't have a choice.' He thought as he tried lapping at the juices around the slit and on her thighs making her shiver with a smile.

'Yes, yes, now this is what I had been hoping for!' She thought with her tongue hanging out from the sensation and tried to keep from making any loud sounds.

'This tastes kind of weird, but if Barbie likes it I guess I can suck it up.'

After a few more minutes Barbie let go of Brief's head who tried licking his mouth and wiped some of the juices from his hair.

"So… did I do good Barbie?"

"You did...great." She panted while wiping at her head to get some sweat off. "That's what I was hoping for."

"Good… now can I go take a shower, some of this stuff got in my hair."

"Alright, but don't think we're done for the day." She pulled her panties up while smirking. "I'm going to help you learn it's unwise to leave your queen wanting more."

"Ok...can we not do it at school though? I don't want to get in trouble."

His answer came from Barbie giving a silent chuckle.

(Later)

"Ah!" Groaned Brief bracing himself against a wall while looking down at Barbie who was topless and rubbing her breasts against his dick with them being in the boy's locker room. "B-Barbie!"

"Hush Brief, the queen is busy~" She chuckled with a grin. She lightly licked at the underside while pressing her breasts up and down the shaft. "And right now, she commands you to keep it down or someone might hear."

"W-We're in the boys locker room though, gym class might end any minute now!" He looked around and groaned with each rub. "They might come in here any second!"

"Then we better take this up a notch, huh?" She said with a grin. She started to rub and massage the dick at a faster pace making Brief jump and thrust his hips forward, rubbing it against her face making her chuckle. "I had no idea you enjoyed your queen's breasts so much, if you ask I'll make this feel even better."

"T-They feel great! I-I can't hold it back much longer!" He cried out while gritting his teeth. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Hold it in." She ordered before squishing her chest against the dick in a tight grip making him cry out.

"I-I can't!"

"Brief I swear you better hold it in, if you shoot it out now it'll get on me!" She glared while he bit his lip.

"B-But it's hard!" He said as his dick began to twitch. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh no you don't!" She quickly popped her mouth over the tip and tried relaxing her throat as she slid over it before Brief yelled out and she started to feel his sperm shoot inside. Hey eyes widened as she felt the load shoot down her throat.

Brief shook with each shot with Barbie forced to swallow the seed to keep from suffocating.

'Geez, how much does he have in him?!' She thought while feeling some of it leak from her lips and kept going with the dick slowly beginning to grow soft.

"Good game boys, now go hit the showers." They heard a male say as footsteps began to make their way to the locker room."

Both went wide eyed with Brief pulling his dick out while Barbie coughed and inhaled deeply while noting the rich salty taste.

"We gotta hide, now!"

"No, just I have to hide, it's normal for you to be in the boys locker room Brief!" She spoke getting up and looked around before ducking into an open locker and slammed it shut.

"Uh, Barbie?"

"Not now Brief, just stay quiet!"

"But-" He saw the jocks enter and quickly moved over in front of the locker door and tried whistling innocently while the jocks started getting naked for the showers.

'Huh, it's more roomy in here than I imagined.' Thought Barbie while covering her mouth and noted some gym clothes hanging neatly behind her and noticed a name tag sticking out.

"Hey dude, is it just me or does it smell a bit like jizz in here?"

"Yeah, actually it does." One jock turned to Brief and chuckled. "Foreskin boy here probably jerked it off while we were away. Oi geek! If you wanted some help, you shoulda just asked!"

That got the others to burst out laughing making Brief inwardly sigh in embarrassment.

'Just ignore them Brief, the main thing is Barbie is out of sight and she can get out when they're done. I just hope it's not too cramped in there.'

'How dare they make fun of Brief! I swear once this is over they are all dead men!' She thought while looking at the boxers inside and saw they were Brief's. 'So this is Brief's locker huh? Well, at least I don't have to worry about anyone else opening it.'

But as she waited she looked at the shorts and started feel a temptation. 'I wonder….since I AM in here...one time couldn't hurt.'

"Hey, geek, since you're here we need to talk, you need to stay away from Barbie."

"W-What?" He spoke up while seeing some of the jocks nod and crack their fists.

"Yeah, she's getting too close to you, she doesn't even look at any of us anymore!"

"Why should our queen waste her time looking after a scrawny shit like you when we're way more fit?"

"Yeah, we're studs, the cocks of the walk while you're closer to a broken old ugly donkey!"

Brief looked down while in his locker Barbie was giving his shorts a sniff with a bright blush.

'It smells just like him~' She thought, lost in her own little world.

"If you don't stay away from the queen, we're gonna make you wish you had gone back home sucking on your mommy's tit!" Roared one getting in Brief's face making him break in a nervous sweat. "Got it?"

"I-I do...but I can't stop it, Barbie wants to spend time with me, we're friends!" He spoke with his hands up. "I-I can't stop her if she wants to hang out!"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe if she can't find you she can't hang out with you!" Said one as they grabbed him.

"W-Wait!" He cried out as they lifted him up and threw him into the locker right next to his before slamming it shut and locked. "Hey! Let me out!"

"Nope, enjoy your new home nerd!" They laughed before walking away as he banged on the door and groaned.

"Damn it, not again." He muttered before hearing a soft moan in the locker next to him. "Huh? Barbie?"

"Mmmm, Brief, oh yes Brief, right there~"

"Barbie? What are you doing?" He asked in a whisper. 'Wait, why does this feel familiar?'

"Mmmm, oh yes Brief, talk dirty to me~"

'Hang on...the locker she went into….crap! That was mine!' He thought with a blush. "B-Barbie? What are you doing in there?"

"Oh yes, yes, it's like you're really here Brief, surrounded by your smell and voice…"

His eyes widened and jaw dropped as the dots connected. 'S-S-She's sniffing my gym clothes!' which caused him to pop a nosebleed making him try to cover it which started filling the locker. 'No no no, I am not downining in my own blood!'

Barbie meanwhile was completely oblivious and sighed in content while planning payback for those jocks.

(Later)

Brief sighed and was scrubbing his clothes clean of blood while in the nurse's office, by himself. After getting out he and Barbie managed to get out of the locker room unnoticed, but Barbie went off and said she had to do something, leaving him alone to try and get the blood off. "I hope this doesn't stain my socks, I just got them."

"Brief, you ok?" Barbie called from out in the hallway.

"Yeah." He called back before hearing the door open.

"Good, now I want to talk to you about those jocks." She closed and locked the door while looking troubled. "I took care of them, but I think it's time you find out the HOW part."

"You really didn't have to do anything Barbie...actually I need to talk to you too."

"About what?"

"I've…. Been thinking of transferring to another school."

Her eyes widened with mouth dropping open and looked at him in shock. "What!?"

"I know it's kind of shocking, but besides you no one likes me in this school, plus it isn't even that great a school, a diploma from here wouldn't be worth the paper it's written on." He said with a sigh.

"You….you're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not Barbie, I'm sorry, I really don't like this school, the only good thing about it is you, and you know that." He spoke while seeing her start to shake an start tearing up. "Hey, hey, don't cry Barbie, it's not that bad, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that we can't stay friends, right?"

"You...you...you can't!" She screamed before rushing over and tackled him onto the bed while gripping him and started crying into his shoulder. "You can't leave me again!"

"I won't be, I won't, we can still hang out, but I can't stay here Barbie, this place, it's just not for me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's the same as leaving me all alone!"

"It won't, you have friends and lackeys all over this school, and we will stay in touch, just because I'm not here won't mean I'm leaving you, we'll stay in contact, right?"

She sniffled and cried harder while her grip tightened. "You don't get it. You don't get how lonely I felt when I died. How I couldn't play or be there for you growing up. All those lackeys who do what I say are just that, they're nothing compared to you Brief."

"Well… you could transfer with me, I don't want to leave you, but if I stay in this school I'll probably end up dead."

She looked at him with watery eyes and sniffled. "You mean...you'd be alright with that?"

"Of course, I love hanging out with you, it's everyone at the school that makes me want to leave."

She tried wiping her tears away before leaning up and held his cheek before pressing their lips together softly. 'I can't lose him, I won't be alone again, if he wants to go I'll go with him.'

Brief blinked and tried kissing back while caught off guard since it was a more loving kiss then one filled with lust. 'Whoa, does...does she really love me? I thought she was just having fun.'

When she pulled back she reached up and started taking her top off. "Brief, I want you to do something."

"W-What is it Barbie?" He asked as he began to blush.

"Make love to me." She requested while sliding her skirt and panties off.

"W-What? Are you sure? It didn't turn out so well last time."

"Yes, even if you get tired, I'll take care of everything." She said with a large smile.

Brief gulped as she reached for his crotch.

(Later)

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." Moaned Barbie who was slowly rocking her hips up and down Brief's dick while letting the ginger grab and rub her breasts. "I'm almost there, just a bit more Brief, come on!"

"I-I'm trying!" He groaned while panting and was managing to keep it together so far while giving her hard nipples a rub with his thumbs. "Your insides are so tight!"

"I know, I know! And you're so big!" She moaned as her eyes glazed over. "It feels like I'm fucking an actual horse!"

Brief grunted while feeling himself slipping away and had a sudden idea. He sat up and moved Barbie on her back before grabbing her leg and raised it up high in the air and started to thrust in and out making her moan out loud. "Wow, your pussy got even tighter!"

"I-I can't help it, you're a natural Brief, keep it up!" She moaned while not noticing her skin turning black around her fingers. As she moaned it began to rapidly grow up her arms as her eyes turned yellow.

Brief didn't notice, but he did feel her insides seemingly expand a little bit with his dick twitching. "Barbie! I'm cumming!"

"I-I think I'm about to climax too!" She cried out while her body began to actually grow with her head growing two small antenna and her hair turning with a more greenish shade to it. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Brief let out a final cry before his sperm gushed inside her and finally noted her body change making his eyes widen. "B-B-Barbie?!"

"Yeah, you were amazing Brief-kun~" She hummed before seeing his expression. "What? You did better than before."

"N-No, what happened to you Barbie?!"

"What are you talki...ng...about?" she trailed off before noticing she changed into her true form. "...shit."

"W-What happened to you, why do you suddenly look like this?"

She let out a sigh and looked away while rubbing her head. "Well...I wanted to tell you this when I was good and ready, but I guess now is a good a time as any. The truth is Brief, is that when I died, I became a Ghost."

"W-What, really? And this is your real form?"

She nodded and sat up with Brief noticing she could touch the ceiling now. "I did die like you mentioned, but I knew if you learned about this, you'd be like anyone else. You'd be scared of me and stay away, and I didn't want that. I honestly was hoping you'd forget about it and I'd never have to tell you, but I guess my luck's run out."

"But wait...how did you manage to look human again? And how have you been able to survive all these years?"

"It took some practice at first before I could use a disguise using specially made honey I have my bees gather, but I managed to get myself adopted by a rich couple and bided my time to try and become a real queen bee as soon as I enrolled here." She said as she sighed. "Originally I was going to brainwash them all, start a small army, but I got a bit sidetracked when I saw you again Brief."

He let that all sink in and was stunned and saw her looking away and reached out to put a hand on her side. "Barbie…"

"I know, you're probably disgusted with me now. I don't blame you."

"No, you look amazing! Do you have any special powers in this form, can you go through walls, can you possess people?!" He asked as he got closer to her, making her eyes go wide in surprise. "Can those bees you mentioned do anything you command? Where do they live in?"

"Wait, wait, WAIT! Brief...you're not disgusted by me?"

"No, not really." He answered honestly.

"But...I'm a GHOST, you know, as in I'm not a human anymore."

"So? To me you're still the Barbie I know and love, except now you have some amazing powers." He remarked with her eyes widening and felt her cheeks turn red.

"You...love me?"

"W-Well, um, y-yeah, I do." He said as he blushed as well as he realized what he had just said.

"BRIEF-KUN!" She squealed before pulling him against her in a tight hug. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"I-I'm glad to hear that." He said as his blush grew larger as his head was pushed against her now even larger bust. 'S-Soft!'

(Timeskip)

After that little reveal, both of them had made it official with Barbie making him her quote unquote 'king', with Brief accepting it, at least for now since they had gone ahead and sent in their requests to transfer, which would take some time, so they still had a few more days left at the school with both looking extra happy.

"This is the life Brief, being in power, having the love of your life, nothing could ruin this moment~" She sighed while hugging his arm and walking with him down the hall, making students stare and move out of the way with Brief blushing.

"I-I got it Barbie, but you don't have to hold onto me all the time."

"Yes I do or someone else will try to steal you!" She huffed with a pout making Brief concede while noticing something.

"Hey, do you hear something?"

"Huh? Like what?" She asked right before a pink car crashed through a wall ahead of them. It caused students to jump or rush out of the way before the door opened and they saw two teenage girls step out, one with long blue hair and pink highlights with the other one having short blond hair styled upward a little.

"Nice driving bitch." Muttered the blue haired one as she looked around in boredom.

"Don't blame me because that idiot principal couldn't show us where the parking lot was."

"Well I doubt it was in the schools hallway you airhead bimbo."

"Let's just focus on finding that ghost and get out of here." She muttered as Brief and Barbie frowned.

"How do they know about you?" Whispered Brief.

"I don't know, maybe they found one of my bees?"

As the girls walked by the students they were in awe at them.

"Wow, such hotties."

"Who are they?"

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out!" one moved over and held a finger up as they passed him. "Hey, are you two goddesses?"

"No, we're angels." The blonde said as Barbie paled.

'Angels?! No, they're the only ones who can kill me!' She thought before dragging Brief into a classroom and slammed the door shut. "Why did it have to be angels?!"

"Why, what's wrong with angels?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't you know? Angels are able to purify a ghosts soul, but in their words that's just a nicer way of saying they kill them!"

"What?! Well, then we gotta get out of here, lay low until our transfer is complete, right? Maybe you could distract them with some of your bees?"

She blinked before snapping her fingers. "That's it! Brief, I'm going to need to go out and disappear for the day, I have a plan."

"Go ahead, I'll try to distract them, good luck Barbie."

(Later)

"I think I could actually enjoy coming to this school." Remarked Panty sitting at a lunch table while several boys flocked around her. "Alright boys, who's ready for the orgy later?"

"We are!" They all cried out while Stocking was enjoying several sweet dishes other boys had brought to her.

"You're not wrong, this could be a good place to crash for awhile." She remarked enjoying some pudding with a smile before they both heard a loud scream followed by crashes. "Ugh, right as I was eating, what is it?"

"A buzzkill." Scoffed Panty before students ran into the cafeteria with what looked like a huge Ghost bee flying in and tried stabbing at the humans with its stinger. "Hey look, this day just got better, we didn't even need to hunt it down."

"Let's get this over with before my ice cream melts." Stocking sighed getting up as the bee turned and spotted them making the boys scream and scatter.

"Ugh, damn bug, I was getting in the mood asshole!" Panty reached down under her skirt and started taking her underwear off, which Brief saw as he was hiding on the other side under a table making him pop a nosebleed.

'I can't let Barbie know of this or she'll get jealous again.' He thought before he saw the angels use their weapons on the bee which flew around and tried to kill them. 'I'm just hoping those two fall for this.'

"Damn, this thing is kind of tough, make sure not to die blondie."

"You too cow thighs."

"Shut up bimbo."

BZZZZZ!

Brief pulled a small camera out and started taking pictures of the fight for his collection and was stunned at how they fought. He was so caught up in taking them he didn't realize they took down the bee and collected a few coins after a bell rang out, and saw them leaving the cafeteria.

'Was that it? Well, that went well, I guess I can tell Barbie we're in the clear now.' He thought before crawling out and saw said girl rushing into the cafeteria panting.

"M-Monster, there was a monster!"

"Took care of it blonde bimbo."

"It wasn't that scary."

"Well, thank you, but I don't think I can stay here in a school that had monsters in it, Brief, let's get out of here!"

"Coming Barbie!" He called as he ran towards her. 'Wow, this is going perfectly.'

Panty and Stocking watched them leave with Panty raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, that girl must be desperate to go after a geek boy like that."

"Or he's filthy rich."

"I almost pity her, almost." She looked at the heaven coins. "Guess our works done here, let's go home."

"Right." She said as we cut to Barbie and Brief.

"Barbie, that was amazing!"

"I know, I've never made a bee that big before!" She smiled while looking tired. "It was a bit rushed, but I'd say it's the biggest one I ever made."

"It was amazing, they thought it was the ghost they were after!" he smiled while letting her lean on him as he rubbed her back. "They'll probably leave by the end of the day."

"And we'll already be on our way out of here." Smirked Barbie leaning against his shoulder. "How about giving me a victory kiss Brief-kun~"

"Sure thing." He smiled before surprising her as he dipped her and held her by the waist before pressing their lips together. 'I bet she didn't see that coming.'

'Ah, this is perfect. Although...I wonder how Brief will feel about the idea of starting a colony when we're done with the new school.'


	141. Wendy and Mabel

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Wendy and Mabel

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It came a day like any other. Gravity Falls, were enjoying their day, despite the weirdness few see. However, that changed as two friends conversed in well-known cabin, not knowing of what could possibly change their lives.

"Ugh, I am so boooored."

"Aw, cheer up Wendy. I'm sure we'll find something fun to do," Mabel said.

Wendy leaned back in her chair with a groan. "No ones come in and I already finished my magazine. Only reason I'm not on my phone is 'cause Stan confiscated it."

"Then how about we take a break? Maybe find something to do," Mabel suggested. "Oh! We could play hooky and go on an adventure."

Wendy thought about it and and looked at the security camera in the shop. "Gonna be hard if your uncle sees."

"Let me take care of that."

Mabel walked off to further in the shop right then. She pulled out her grappling hook before firing. It then turned the camera away from the register and the door of the shop.

"Wow, you did it, and this time without breaking it."

"Thanks, now let's go do something fun!" Mabel said as she walked to the door of the shop.

"Uh Mabel?"

"Hm?" Mabel hummed out as she turned to Wendy.

"Do you even have a place in mind?"

At this, Mabel slumped, "No...I was hoping we could maybe find something to do around here," She admitted.

"Maybe Dipper might have an idea." remarked Wendy before Mabel felt a light bulb go off. "What? Got an idea?" Wendy asked.

"We can go hunting for something in his journal!"

Wendy shrugged, "Sounds like a plan," She said with a soft smile.

"Great! I'll be right back." With that, Mabel walked off. She went upstairs to the bedroom and saw Dipper asleep on several of his notes. Carefully, Mabel took the journal that was next to, careful not to make any sudden moves. She heard him grumble and stopped. Keeping as still as possible, Mabel took a slow glance at Dipper.

"Mmmm...no Mabel...that's My donut..."

Putting a hand to her mouth to prevent her snickering from being heard, she left the room. "I got it."

"Great, let's have a look it then," Wendy said, as she called Mabel over.

They opened it and flipped through various pages to find something good. Eventually, they found a page that had some interesting looking mushrooms.

"Hey, what are these?"

Wendy then reads the description. "I've recently come to discover an odd colony of fungi that grow in a rather odd and off putting area. The odd part about them being that numerous animals that ingest them seem to enter a brief form of...and that's it, it just ends there."

"Well, then let's check it out! Maybe we can figure out why the note wasn't finished," Mabel suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

And with that, they finally left the building.

"Oh man, this is gonna be so great!"

"Yeah..." Wendy trailed off as she had to remember where exactly the mushrooms were. "So do we like go into the woods and just keep walking until we find them or..."

Mabel seemed to perk up at this. "Well it mentioned when animals eat them they act weird, so maybe if we find a bunch of animals doing weird stuff we'll know where they are."

Wendy shrugged, "Works for me," She said.

So the two continued onward into the forest.

(Later)

Both had kept walking, but so far they hadn't spotted anything.

Wendy groaned, "This is taking forever," She moaned in displeasure.

"Well look on the bright side, we're probably really close by now."

"How so?" Wendy asked back.

"Well, we've been walking for over an hour, it's getting a bit dark, which means we're bound to find something."

Wendy sighed, "If you say so," She let out as she kept looking about. That's when she saw a deer run past with another one chasing it. Slowly, she turned her head to Mabel, "You don't think...?" She trailed off as she inclined her head to where the deer went.

"Follow those deer."

And with that, they chased the deer to a small clearing. There one of the deers was munching on something with Mabel gasping.

"That must be the mushrooms Dipper's notes were talking about!" Mabel shouted silently.

The two of them saw the deer that ate one let out a cry and trot in place. Mabel and Wendy tilted their heads in confusion at the sudden movement. It turned to the other deer before it let out a call and took off running as the second chased it.

"...What was that about?" Wendy asked as she stared in the direction the animals took off.

"I don't know, maybe they wanted to play tag."

"Maybe," Wendy allowed as she walked to where the mushrooms were with Mabel.

They moved down to look and saw numerous mushrooms growing in all kinds of shapes and sizes.

"So...what should we do now?" Wendy asked Mabel, as the little girl seemed to take charge.

"We get a closer look."

"Alright..." Wendy shrugged as she picked up a mushroom and examined it. The mushroom was tall and a little thick with a few odd bumps on the head of it. "Looks kinda odd...what's new?" Wendy said with a shrug.

"Wow, so many mushrooms I've never seen before, like this one." Mabel held up a mushroom that was short, but very thick.

"What should we do with them though?" Wendy asked.

"...wanna see what they taste like?"

"Uh, you sure about that, Mabel?" Wendy asked, more for the sake asking than worrying.

"Yeah, I mean the journal would have said if they were poisonous, right?"

"Hmm, yeah. You're right, after all...those deer didn't look poisoned now did they?" Wendy responded with a smirk. "But try to find fresh ones without moss, that stuff is gross."

"Sure!" Mabel said as she took a gander around the area. "Hmmm...I'll pick...this one!"

"Does that mean you want to eat one first?" Wendy asked as she looked around for one of her own.

"Yup."

"Alright, go right ahead," Wendy allowed as she looked at Mabel. "Just try not to puke all over the place."

"Sure!" Mabel said as she held the mushroom to her mouth. She dropped it and started to bite into it with a grimace. "Ugh, tastes a bit weird."

"How so?" Wendy asked because she would probably eat one herself later and she wanted to know if it was worth the taste.

"Like blad, but bitter and really really salty."

"Bitter but salty...where have I heard that before..." Wendy wondered out loud. "Well are you feeling sick?"

"Not really..." Mabel said as she looked herself over. "I feel kinda ni-GAH!"

"What's wrong!?" Wendy asked at Mabel's exclamation.

"My stomach..." Mabel said as she doubled over.

Wendy moved over before Mabel collapsed. "Mabel!"

Mabel seemed to be rapidly twitching as Wendy held her.

"Oh crap, these things are poisonous! We need to get you to the hospital." Wendy started to pick up her friend. But that's when Mabel stopped and let out a groan. "Huh?" Wendy uttered, "Mabel, are you alright?" She asked out of concern.

"I feel weird."

Wendy tilted her head, "In what way?" She asked, to figure what the mushroom did to her friend.

"It feels like I'm itching."

"Where?" Wendy asked as she needed to confirm everything before jumping to conclusions.

"Down...there." Mabel said as she pointed to her crotch area.

Wendy was caught off guard while sitting Mabel back down as she groaned and saw her close her legs. "Uh, Mabel? Not really sure if you're old enough to deal with that stuff yet."

"What are you-? Ohh..." Mabel said as she remembered her conversation with Stan back when she and Dipper switched bodies. It was very mortifying to learn. "No no, it's different from that."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

Mabel blushed and reached down to her skirt before patting around it before she and Wendy saw a bulge under it.

Eyes widened, Wendy looked at the bulge before looking back at the mushrooms off to the side. "Those things really DID do something to you!"

Mabel eyes widened. She reached down and hastily pulled her skirt down and then her panties before both gaped seeing a dick standing up above her snatch. "Oh my god!"

"Holy crap!"

They both stared at Mabel's new appendage with shock.

"You got a...a..."

"Ding dong!" Mabel finished with horror. "Just like Dipper!"

Wendy had to stop herself from snickering at the 'Ding Dong' comment.

"W-Why?!" she screamed out with horror while getting up and tried to run, only to trip on her skirt and fell down, causing her to land on her dick and screamed out louder in pain. "Ahhh! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

They broke Wendy out of her distraction, "Whoa, Mabel easy...that thing is sensitive!" She said as she helped Mabel onto her back.

"I noticed." she winced while covering it while Wendy patted her back. "It felt like I got punched in the face, but down there."

"Trust me, my brothers feel the same thing whenever they get competitive and start fighting dirty."

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Mabel asked herself.

"Well, the journal didn't mention this, so I doubt there's some answer for this, I'm stumped."

Mabel and Wendy then tried thinking of a clue as to how to fix this problem.

"Maybe we could pull it off."

Wendy widened her eyes at Mabel's words. "Woah there, I don't think that'll work."

"Why not? It's probably like a weed, you just need to grab it and give it a yank."

Wendy just stared at Mabel, trying to come to wrap her her around that logic.

"Watch." Mabel reached down and grabbed at it before gritting her teeth and tried pulling, but winced and let out a cry of pain the more she yanked.

"Mabel let go!" Wendy said, "It's not something you can just pull off!" She tried explaining.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Mabel then let go. "That hurt, a lot."

"Well...maybe there's something we're missing," Wendy thought out loud, "Wait, what was that deer doing, after it ate a mushroom?" Wendy asked, thinking maybe that was a clue.

"It chased the other deer."

"Right, and why?" Wendy asked, "It got the same thing you did and decided to use it..." Wendy thought to herself out loud.

"Huh? Use it?"

"You know, use it." Wendy replied with Mabel looking confused. "Wait, didn't Stan tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ahem, the birds and bees?" Wendy asked with a faint blush.

"Well yeah, I know what those are silly." chuckled Mabel. "But what does that have to do with now?"

"Well...what if the deer chased the other deer to...do it?" Wendy clarified.

"Do it?"

Realizing Mabel needed context, she asked, "What was it Stan told you?" She needed to know to fill in the blanks.

"That when a mommy and daddy love each other a stork flies by and drops a baby off."

Wendy stared...before she sighed, knowing this would that awhile to explain. "Ok, let me tell you the truth, just don't freak out on me."

"Okay...?" Mabel said, confused as to why Wendy would ask that.

"You see..."

(Later)

"And that's how babies are born."

Mabel had wide eyes at the information that Wendy told her and she was trying really hard not to freak out.

"Any questions?"

Mabel was trying to process a question, even though it was hard to. "So...if Dipper put his...penis, inside a girl..."

"Yeah, he could get a girl knocked up if he wasn't careful."

"...And since I have one...?" Mabel trailed off as realization slowly sinked in. "I could make a baby!?"

"...Yes," Wendy said, simply.

"AHHHHH!"

"Whoa whoa, Mabel! Calm down!" Wendy exclaimed, "You promised you wouldn't freak out!"

"But now I have a good reason to!"

"Mabel," Wendy grabbed Mabel's shoulders, "You promised...so stop freaking out over this," She said, seriously.

The girl took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"You good now?" Wendy asked.

"Give me a sec...ok now I'm good."

"Great...so, how should we get rid of this?" Wendy asked, referring to Mabel's new appendage.

"I don't know. Maybe if Dipper were here he'd know."

"Well, unfortunately Dipper isn't here...I know! How about we pretend to be Dipper and figure this out like he would?" Wendy asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So...maybe he'd say something like, 'Let's follow those deer, maybe they have a clue since they ate that mushroom,' or something...did I get that right, Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, except without the voice."

Wendy shrugged, "Well then let's follow it...shall we?" She offered.

"Right, after those deer!"

And so, the two ran in the direction of where the deer went. Of course when they found them Mabel dropped her jaw and Wendy blushed. What caused this state was essentially the sight of two deer fucking like rabbits.

"Ahh!" Mabel cried out covering her eyes with Wendy chuckling.

"Yeah, that's how I reacted when I saw my first porno, it takes some getting use to."

"L-let me know if anything special happens, okay?" Mabel asked as she looked away.

"Can do."

(Later)

The deers made loud noise with Mabel shaking her head and covering her ears.

"Are they done yet!?"

"Just about...hey, something's going on!" Wendy said, causing Mabel to look at the clearing.

The deer on top of the other let out a final cry before pulling out with them seeing its dick drip sperm on the ground.

Mabel cringed at the sight and wondered why Wendy wanted her to see this. "Bleh!"

Suddenly, the deer that pulled out started groaning.

"Something's going on with it."

Right then, the deer's shaft started to shrink before it went into the deer, as if was never there to begin with.

"Woah! It lost its dick."

Ignoring the vulgar language, "Yeah, that must be how to get rid of this," Mabel said, gesturing to the bulge in her skirt. "But that means..."

"Oh boy." spoke Wendy with a sigh. "Guess you'll be getting a hands on approach, literally."

(Back At The Clearing With The Mushrooms)

"So..."

"So..."

They both looked a bit away from each other, feeling rather awkward about the situation.

"Do you...want me to take the lead?"

"Um...sure," Mabel said, nervously.

"Alright, just sit down and spread your legs."

Mabel compiled due to her inexperience and need to rid herself of the new appendage. She saw Wendy reach down and grab her dick making her tense up before Wendy started to slowly rub it up and down. "Ah!" Mabel moaned, 'What is this feeling?' Mabel thought.

"Keep in mind, so far all I know is stuff I've seen online."

"I-it's okay Wendy...you're doing your best and that's what counts Oh!" Mabel said in between moans.

"Doesn't feel too hard does it?"

"N-no, if feels r-right somehow," Mabel moaned out. "Your hand feels rough."

"Sorry, that's what from using an ax a lot can do to your skin."

"Makes sense," Mabel said as the pleasure continued. She tried to relax from the rubbing while feeling her dick grow harder in response.

Seeing this, Wendy had an idea. "Mabel I got something in mind, just try not to freak out."

"Alright," Mabel said, remembering how earlier she broke that promise.

"You swear?"

Mabel gulped, "I-I swear," She said.

"Alright." Wendy leaned down near the dick and steeled herself before giving the tip a brief lick.

"Ah!" Mabel moaned, as she was confused as to why Wendy was using her mouth. "Why are you using your tongue?"

Wendy explained, "Some people seem to like this...you don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"Well I don't hate it, but doesn't that taste weird?"

"A bit, but I think I could get used to it," Wendy said with a shrug. "Kinda salty."

"I wonder why is that..." Mabel said as her shaft was throbbing, demanding attention.

Wendy resumed licking it with Mabel groaning from the wet sensation.

Soon, Mabel's hips started thrusting upwards on their own. "Ah, this feels weird, but good too!"

Wendy, encouraged by that, had another idea for Mabel. She started to lick faster before sliding her lips around the tip.

"Oh!" Mabel moaned as she started to enjoy this new sensation. "This feels even better!"

Soon enough, Wendy started bobbing her head up and down to see Mabel's reaction.

"Waaah! My ding dong feels all tingly!"

Wendy knew what that meant, so she went a little faster to let Mabel have her release.

"Ahhhhh!" And with that, Mabel had her first orgasm and came inside Wendy's mouth.

Said girl pulled up and coughed while some of it spurted on her face.

"Ohhh," Mabel sighed out as she was coming down from Cloud Nine, "Ah, Wendy! Are you alright?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, none of it got in my hair." Feeling the need to swallow, Wendy took in what ended up in her mouth. "Wow, this stuff is WAY salty."

"Wait, this stuff is edible?"

"Sort of, must people tend to like it for some reason or another," Wendy said as she tilted her head left and right.

Mabel looked down and took some up with her finger and licked it. "Hm, you're right...it is salty," Mabel said. "Kinda reminds me of pudding."

"Yeah, it kinda does, huh?" Wendy said with a chuckle. "Just try not serving it to others in a bowl."

"Yeah...that'd be a weird conversation to get to..." Mabel said with a mild cringe. "I prefer vanilla."

"Same, your penis is not gone..." Wendy pointed out. "Maybe you need to let out more."

"Oh, well...what do we do next then?" Mabel asked, hoping whatever was next would really rid herself of the new appendage.

"The full deal." spoke Wendy with a serious expression. "Full on fucking."

Mabel eyes went wide at those words, as mind drifted off to when those deer did what Wendy said. "You mean...this is going in you?"

"Yeah..." Wendy trailed off with an awkward blush as she scratched her head. "Just leave it to me and I promise it'll be less awkward."

"Alright then," Mabel said.

Wendy began to strip down with Mabel watching. Mabel's new dick kept throbbing at the sight.

"Wow."

"Yeah, not really stacked, but I ain't filled out like a balloon." Soon enough, Wendy was naked in front of Mabel. "So, how do I look?"

"You look really pretty, Wendy," Mabel said as her dick seemed to agree with its constant throbbing.

"Thanks, give it a few more years and you'll get a bod just like it."

"You really think so?" Mabel asked as she looked herself over. "But I'm so tiny."

"Everyone's body always starts out small, but eventually you grow to be better than you were before," Wendy explained with a shrug. "Now just relax and I'll do all the moving."

"Uh, sure," Mabel said as she was still on her bottom. She saw Wendy spread her folds open and start crouching down near her dick. "Will this hurt you?" Mabel felt the need to ask.

"Nah, I can handle it."

"Alright..." Mabel trailed off as Wendy's fold made contact and slowly went further. She jumped and groaned the more they began to slowly go over the dick. Eventually, Mabel was stopped by what like a barrier of some kind.

"Give me a sec."

"Huh?" Was Mabel's reply. She saw Wendy grunt before going over more of her dick with a cry and bit her lip with Mabel seeing blood dripping down. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Mabel asked with concern, confused at the sight of blood.

"Y-Yeah, just sucks when you actually lose your cherry."

"Y-You mean...?" Mabel trailed off.

"Yup, no longer a virgin."

"Oh, Wendy...I'm so sorry," Mabel apologized, "I didn't know I was your first," She said.

"It's cool Mabel, right now just stay relaxed."

"Okay..." Mabel said as she calmed herself.

Wendy took a deep breath and began to move herself up the dick with a wince. In contrast, Mabel started to moan in pleasure from the feeling.

"Woah! I-It's like your mouth, but tighter!"

Wendy managed a smile at that and tried to make her faster, despite the bit of pain. "Thanks."

After awhile of giving Mabel her pleasure, Wendy soon noticed the pain go away. She started to move up and down slowly with Mabel groaning.

"Oh! You feel good Wendy!" Mabel said as she moaned. "It's so warm and wet! It's like trying to move around in a soggy burrito!"

Wendy inwardly cringed at the analogy but didn't slow down as she was already experiencing a new feeling now that the pain was gone. It started to feel good with something inside her which was making her get into it. "Oh! So, this is what other girls usually feel when they have sex," Wendy said to herself, not noticing a thin line of droll escaping her mouth. "Man, now I get why Tambry can't get enough of every dildo she buys online."

As Wendy said this, she also didn't notice herself going a bit faster.

Mabel groaned from the increase in speed. As a result of this, Mabel's hip moved in time with Wendy's on their own.

"H-Hey, you don't need to force yourself."

"I-I can't help it, you feel so good!" Mabel said in between moans as her thrusts became more rapid. "My ding dong feels better and better if I move like this!"

"I can't help, but agree with you there-! Ah!" Wendy said as the pleasure was getting to her. "Man, wonder if I should have done this with Robbie sooner."

As Mabel continued to thrust into Wendy, she had that feeling of being close. "It's happening again Wendy!"

"Same here, I feel really close!" Wendy said in between moans.

"Should I do it inside?" Mabel asked Wendy since the answer was now or never.

Said girl was getting into it and didn't hear, just kept rocking her hips.

"I guess that's a yes," Mabel determined and started thrusting faster.

"I'm cumming!"

"Ohh!" Mabel moaned as she came inside Wendy, hard.

"FUCK!" Wendy exclaimed as she climaxed very hard under the pleasure was giving her.

Both moaned their heads off while stunned at the pleasure. The pleasure high lasted awhile. After they came down from it, they looked to each other.

"Shit! I can't believe I let that happen."

"Let what happen?" Mabel asked.

"Let you cum inside me, remember what I mentioned?"

Mabel widened her eyes out in realization, "Oh no, I'm so sorry Wendy...you just felt too good to let go and I already asked, but I guess you didn't hear me," She said, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Woah woah, easy there Mabel."

Mabel almost didn't hear that, "I-I'm sorry," She said as tried, and failed, to calm herself down.

"Mabel! Chill out."

"I'm trying, I can't help myself!" Mabel said.

"Look me in the eyes."

Mabel did so.

"Take a deep breath."

Mabel promptly did so.

"Now chill. Chances are if your dick goes away, maybe the sperm will too. If not, I can get some stuff on the way back that'll keep me from getting a bun in the oven.

"Okay then...thanks Wendy," Mabel said.

She nodded and pulled up off of the dick before Mabel jumped and they saw it begin to shrink down.

"Ah, it's working!" Mabel said exclaimed. When it vanished she jumped up and cheered. "It's gone, yay!" Mabel cheered.

"Guess it goes away after a few rounds."

Then they looked at the remaining mushrooms.

"Hmmm."

"What? What is it?" Mabel asked Wendy.

"Now I wanna try it."

"What!?" Mabel shouted in surprise and shock, "Why?" She then asked.

"Well having a dick in me is one thing, but now I wanna know just how it feels myself."

"Oh," Mabel uttered, "Yeah, I guess you make a fair point," She said. "But it feels weird."

"But good, right?" Wendy countered.

"...yes." Mabel admitted with a blush.

"Then that's good enough for me." remarked the older teen before popping a mushroom in her mouth and started chewing. Soon, Wendy swallowed the mushroom. She started to feel a sensation down over her pussy making her groan and grab at the spot. "Is this what you felt when this happened to you, Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." she replied before seeing Wendy slowly get a dick coming from above her pussy, while noting how it actually looked bigger than the one she had grown.

"Wow," Wendy said, "So this is what it feels like to have one of these," Wendy marveled. She gave it a small rub and felt a tingle, but handled it more easier than Mabel. "You were right, this thing is pretty sensitive, but I should be able to handle it."

Wendy then used her hand to keep rubbing. She let out a low sigh with the dick slowly growing hard while Mabel stared.

'It looks almost as big as an arm.' Mabel thought as she stared.

"Alright Mabel, I got a kinky idea." smirked the older teen walking over near the girl. "Get on your hands and knees with your butt turned towards me."

"Um, okay…" Mabel said as she proceeded to do what Wendy said. She felt a little embarrassed and felt Wendy rub her butt and gave it a light pat.

"This is gonna make one guy happy in the future, but right now, it's mine."

"Wendy, what are you talking about?" Mabel asked, a bit confused by her friend's words.

"Guys tend to either stare at a girl's chest or butts when they start developing, happened to me before."

Mabel tried to process that. She briefly imagined the spots being inflated up like balloons with boys swarming her making her give a smile before feeling the dick rub against her butt while Wendy licked her lips.

"Let's see how much I can get inside." And with that, Wendy aimed her new dick at Mabel's virgin folds. She started to slowly push against them making Mabel grit her teeth with the tip spreading them open while Wendy groaned before the tip started going inside.

Shortly, Wendy and Mabel felt the cock stop at what felt like a barrier of some kind.

"This is gonna be harder for me than you Mabel, just try to endure it." Wendy said.

"This is supposed to hurt, right?" Mabel asked with concern.

"Yeah, but I can fix that." Wendy reached down to Mabel's chest with one hand and started to rub the breast before pushing at the same time.

"Hng! Ooh!" Mabel moaned and groaned as she felt some pleasure go with the pain. When her hymen tore she let out a cry with Wendy giving her nipple a poke making her shudder with pleasure.

Soon, Wendy was able to fit all of her dick, barely. She saw the blood and rubbed Mabel's side to try and help her. "You alright there, Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"Ah! It...feels like I'm being stuffed!" Mabel said.

"Well I won't move until you give me the go ahead."

Then, they waited until Mabel felt the pain go away.

"Okay...I'm ready, Wendy." Mabel gave the Wendy the green light.

The teen nodded before slowly pulling back with a grunt and pushed in making Mabel gasp and her groan. "Fuck! It's like trying to cram a hand through a hole through a cheerio!"

"I feel so full!" Mabel exclaimed. A bulge could be seen each time Wendy went back in which stretched her hole wide open making her dig her nails into the ground.

Soon, Wendy found a rhythm and stuck to it as she kept thrusting in and out of her friend. The snug and warm insides were gripping her dick each time she pulled back.

'Ah! Is this what Wendy felt?' Mabel thought as she felt the feeling of pleasure course through her, 'This feels like I'm being worn like a sock!'

As Wendy kept thrusting, they both didn't notice precum escape the dick and act as lubricant, allowing Wendy to go faster. But it did make Mabel moan out louder in response.

"Oh! This feels awesome, Mabel!" Wendy said, "I'm gonna go even faster." With that, Wendy doubled her efforts, causing Mabel to moan even louder and drool to escape her mouth.

"Ah! Wendy! Oh my god!" Mabel exclaimed as she had a small orgasm.

Wendy groaned feeling the pussy get tighter and reached down to grab Mabel's nipples and rub them furiously with her dick getting more and more hot.

"Ah! Wendy! I'm getting close!" Mabel exclaimed as she felt the burning feeling.

"Ah! Same here!" With that, Wendy hugged Mabel, thrusting faster as she held her friend close.

Mabel gritted her teeth and cried out with her juices gushing out before Wendy buried as much of her dick inside before sperm started shooting out into the young pussy making Mabel's eyes roll into her head. "Wendy!"

"Ugh!" Wendy grunted as the cum rushed into Mabel, hard. "It feels like your cunt is trying to milk me!"

Mabel didn't give a response as she was busy reveling in the pleasure her climax produced. Each spurt of cum filled her quickly, with the rest leaking out and dripping onto the ground with her stomach looking bigger and felt scorching hot.

Mabel and Wendy were too weak to keep themselves up so they landed on the floor with Wendy on top of Mabel. Her dick stayed inside and kept twitching, with both panting and trying to catch their breaths.

Soon, Mabel was able to regain her senses from the explosive climax. She wiped the sweat from her head while feeling Wendy's chest press against her head. Mabel blushed at the contact.

"Oh...my...god…" panted Wendy. "That...was...intense."

"Heh...Tell me...about it." Mabel said, panting.

"How...you feeling?"

"Like...I somehow...went to...heaven...and back." Mabel answered.

Wendy chuckled and pulled out of Mabel with more sperm leaking out while seeing her dick begin to shrink down. "Ohh." Wendy groaned as the appendage receded back into her. "Huh, guess I let out enough jizz in one round."

"It sure felt like it." Mabel said as she tried getting up. She felt the sperm dribble down her legs which buckled and made her fall down. "Oof, my legs feel like they're asleep."

"Need help?" Wendy asked with her hand extended to Mabel.

"Yes please." Mabel said as she grabbed the older girl's hand. She was pulled up with Wendy getting to her feet and let Mabel lean against her leg. "So, now that I'm a woman again, does this mean I'll get the boys rushing to me?"

"Well let's just keep this between ourselves. Other people might think it's...hard to swallow."

Her brow rose, "In what way?" Mabel asked.

"Well….it's sorta illegal to have sex, if you're not eighteen."

"Ohh...that would be bad." Mabel said, simply. 'Especially if Dipper found out I got to do something like that with Wendy.' Mabel thought as she imagined a depressed Dipper looking at her with eyes of scorn. That's when she felt an idea as Wendy went to get her clothes.

"Hey Mabel, crazy idea here, but I'm gonna bring some of these mushrooms back with me. I kinda liked having a dick, way different than just jamming my hand inside me."

"Does this mean you and me might do that again?"

"Mmmm, probably, I mean if you're up for learning other kinky stuff." Wendy suggested.

"Oh, but before we do that, can we do this one more time before we gotta go?" Mabel asked as she looked at the mushrooms.

"Nah, Stan's probably noticed I'm gone and is gonna give me an earful. Besides, it'll look weird if we come back without any clothes. But with enough of these, we can go wild on my next day off." she replied before filling up her pants pockets with as many mushrooms as she could fit.

Mabel sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, today was really fun!" Mabel said with a smile. "I wonder what Waddles' think when I tell him."

"Hey as long as he doesn't ask to join I don't mind." chuckled Wendy as Mabel got her clothes on and the two walked away from the mushrooms. "Who knows, maybe I'll show you what anal's like."

"Anal?" Mabel asked. "What's that?"


	142. Ririko and Tsukune's Harem

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Ririko and Tsukune's Harem

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yokai Academy-

Ririko was by herself in the teacher's room looking over papers and awaiting a package. 'Come on, arrive already.

Knock knock.

She smiled and got up before going to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"I have a package here for a Ririko Kagome."

"That's me." She said while the person handed her a clipboard.

"Sign here."

She jotted her signature down before getting the box and shut the door while moving over and put it down while eagerly opening it up.

To reveal a massive bottle of green ooze with the words 'Essense of Aphrodite' on it.

"It took over a month to get here, but this is just what I need." She smirked before picking it up and undid the cork, which caused a very nasty smell to permeate from it. She grimaced and took a deep breath before she started drinking from it.

After a while, she finished the last of the contents as her body started to feel good, and a bit sick as he didn't agree with her stomach at all.

She put the bottle in the box and closed it up before throwing it away and sighed. "Wow, that's strong, but I still feel-GAH!"

She felt her body getting warmer and warmer before her stomach gurgled and her crotch began to get very itchy.

"What's….ugh…." she groaned before feeling something rising outward and saw a bulge forming under her skirt.

The bulge then started to get bigger and bigger until it became a massive ten foot cock with large balls that stretched out her panties.

"W-What….ugh…." she groaned while her head started to get a migraine the size of jupiter. "AHHH!"

She held her head and took a moment to sit down while careful not to hit her new appendage. All the while her stomach gurgled and she felt very sick.

"I need….to rest….ugh…."

(Some time later)

She groaned while feeling a little better, but still felt her stomach gurgling for something. "I'll get a small snack and get to work on setting my plan in motion."

As she walked to the faculty room, she noticed Yukari and Ruby talking to each other as they had some boxed lunches on their laps. This made her smirk and moved away from the doorway while internally chuckling.

'Perfect, I had planned to go after one at a time, but with them in the same place it makes things so much easier. Time to instill some lessons into them.' She thought before seeing the girls giggling to themselves. 'And then for the extra lessons.'

"So Ruby-san, you think I can get Moka-chan to get into a threesome with Tsukune?"

"Well...maybe." Ruby blushed. "I'm not the best judge to that sort of thing….mostly."

Yukari pouted while noticing the lights going out. "Huh?"

Ruby looked around while not seeing something hovering over their heads. "That's odd."

"Did someone turn them off?"

"I don't think so." Said Ruby while not seeing a massive mouth going right over their heads as it began to glow a bright green color. "Do you feel something….wet?"

"Yeah, is the roof leaking?"

"No-"

CHOMP!

Both cried out as the 'mouth' covered their heads and began glowing a bright green color.

"He he he, two down. So many more to go~" chuckled Ririko with her tail out as the two witches groaned and squirmed.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Ruby got out while trying to pry it off.

"It's so sticky!"

Ririko smirked as the glowing increased. "Give in, take my knowledge as your own, and become the perfect students."

"Wait, Kagome-sensei?!" Yukari spoke up recognizing the voice and tried to bring her wand out. Only to find she was unable to do so as the two witches felt their bodies starting to go crazy with heat and a strange itchy sensation.

"Now now, you won't be needing those pesky wands after I'm done with you two." smiled Ririko as info started to enter both their minds.

They groaned while feeling a change going into their minds and body.

"But who knows, you might use them if you are well behaved." She smirked evilly.

Ruby and Yukari gasped as their minds were filled with all manner of lewd positions, situations, anything sexual that was possible was going in. All the while their bodies started become very sensitive.

"He he he he he, ha ha ha ha, HAHAHAHAHA!" Ririko laughed as the potions power was working better than she expected it would. As she filled their heads, their bodies started to stop squirming with her dick, or shall I say, DICKS, rising out from above her slit, but now were completely pink with barbs around the tips with the shafts being narrow and long. "Time to make their holes loose and wet for me~"

The girls groaned while feeling their nipples and snatches getting hard and wet. "Mmmm~"

Ririko licked her lips while moving closer to them and began to rip their clothes off with her bare hands. When they were bare she pulled her tail off their head and saw them having flushed expressions while their eyes seemed hollow.

"Mmmm."

"Mmmmm."

"My, you look perfect." She smirked. "And already acting like perfect students, but you need some pointers." she made them face each other and pushed their heads close with their lips meeting. "Go ahead and experience your first kisses with each other."

Both moaned before kissing each other and felt their snatches getting wet from the stimuli. "Mmmm~"

"That's it, keep kissing my students." Ririko licked her lips while trailing her hands down to rub their asses at the same time. "Go ahead and add tongue too."

They did so while Ririko's dicks started rubbing against their legs and brushed against the hips. All the while licking each others tongues.

"I'll bet you two are feeling so sensitive and warm. Just being this close to each other, especially naked, is making you two want to do even more, don't you?"

They moaned in response while the teacher started rubbing their assholes and flicked them with her nails.

"In fact, go ahead and touch each other without breaking the kiss."

Both moaned while grabbing each other's asses while kissing even more as Ririko to lick her lips.

"If you can climax at the same time, I'll give you a taste of my power~"

They moaned and rubbed and kneaded the butts with Yukari moaning louder as Ruby's bigger tongue dominated hers. All the while their snatches began to get wetter and wetter.

'Mmm, seeing them have fun is hot.' thought Ririko grabbing one of her dicks to give it a slow rub. 'But I feel like I should do both their holes. But I have to let them become good little girls.'

"Mmmmm~" Yukari and Ruby moaned before their snatches finally came and poured juices onto the floor.

"Now now, naughty girls can't cum unless they're given permission." She smirked while the girls moaned.

"Mmmmm~"

"Mmmmm~"

"Both of you got on your knees and face me."

They did so before looking at Ririko with hollow eyes.

"Both of you taste one of my dicks, but just use your tongues first."

Both looked at the dicks before licking the one closest to the stomach as they moaned in ecstasy.

"Mmm, so this is what men like feeling, not bad, but I can't wait to use these if you two show you're good girls." She hummed. "Now, pleasure your sensei~"

Both girls moaned and licked around the sides of the dick while their bodies tingled with need, but didn't move to go against their sensei.

Ririko smirked while her tail twitched from the sensation. "Good girls, keep it up until I say so~"

"Mmmm~" they let out before Ruby licked and twirled her tongue around the tip making Ririko shiver.

"Mmm, good girl. Now make sure to lick the barbs." She hummed as her dicks started to move around like tendrils. "Or I might have to give you some discipline."

The girl obeyed and flicked her tongue across the barbs faster with Yukari licking around the shaft. Both moaned while their snatches began to drip from the juices.

Ririko purred while feeling her dicks started to twitch. "Good girls~ Really good girl~"

Both moaned while licking the tip and shaft even faster.

"Enough."

Both stopped while looking at Ririko with perverse smiles.

"Both of you stuff your mouths with these dicks and don't choke." She said while her dicks moved near their faces.

Both nodded before opening their mouths and latched onto the entire shafts.

Ririko hummed with a smile as the two started to bob their heads back and forth making her bite her lip. "Oh~ That's even better than licking."

Both kept this on while feeling their nipples getting very hard as the cocks looked ready to blow.

"I-I-I'm going to...AHHH!" She cried out as sperm poured into the girls mouths and caused them to climax at the same time.

"Mmmmmm~!" both girls let out while gulping down the load without choking. They felt their stomachs getting full from the loads that went down their throats while Ririko began to feel very horny.

"Ooooh~" She moaned while pouring more sperm into them. Slowly she stopped and pulled out with Ruby and Yukari keeping their mouths closed to swallow it all.

"Mmm."

"Mmmm."

Ririko sighed as the girls looked at her with lust and hunger. "That was….intoxicating~"

The girls looked at her while waiting for orders.

"I need to get the others." She hummed before smirking. "And you two will help, after I give you more suitable bodies for the job. So want some extra credit?"

Both nodded.

"Then get on top of each other."

Both nodded before Yukari went on top of Ruby's back.

"Spread your legs and show me how pink your little spots are."

They did before revealing their drenched pussies and eager anuses.

Ririko licked her lips and moved over with her dicks feeling eager and sensitive. "Now it's time I do something Tsukune-kun never did and make you two into real women."

They then felt the dicks pushing into their holes at the same time. "Mmmmmooooohh~!"

Ririko thrusted hard into their holes while her mind was thinking about fucking and fucking only. "Oh god! Your snug virgin holes are so wet and warm, it feels like they're ready to chop my penises off!"

They moaned while feeling their holes were getting penetrated by the cocks, each time making them climax from how sensitive their bodies have become. They then felt the barbs getting stuck on their folds and moaned even louder. They were so focused on the warmth and feeling of being stuffed they didn't even notice their hymens having been torn.

"Ah! Taste my dicks!" Ririko grunted while her dicks were starting to twitch like crazy. "Taste it my students!"

"Ahhhh!" the two let out with Ririko moving her hips faster with eager.

"The first one who fails to keep my seed in them will be punished!"

"Aaaah!"

"Now get ready!" She grinned before pouring all her sperm into the holes, causing the girls to moan as the sperm rushed in and hit their cervixes making them cum even harder.

"Aaaaah!" Both moaned while feeling the sperm filling them up. "Aaaaahhhh!"

"Take it all in!"

Both groaned while feeling very warm and fuzzy.

(Later)

Both girls panted while covered and filled with sperm and looked fucked silly.

Ririko sighed while her dicks were still hard. "Students, you get a gold star. But I still need your assistance, so take out your wands."

They did so.

"First, do some magic on yourselves, and then get the others so they become good girls as well~"

Both of them let out low groans before the wands glowed and they gave them a wave.

This in turn caused the asses to become massive, their chests to grow to I cup size, and made Yukari the same size and age as Ruby. All while in very skimpy versions of their school attire, with their breasts, asses, and holes exposed.

"Perfect, now." Ririko smirked. "Time for hall monitor duty."

They both nodded before getting up and walked out of the room.

(Later)

Ririko yawned while rubbing her cocks as she waited for the girls to return. "I should've just left them here and take care of this myself. Oh well, I'll just experiment on my new abilities, and my cocks in the meantime."

That's when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said while slowly hiding in the shadows so her tactics will work on the next girl, or girls if she's lucky.

The door opened with Kurumu being seen and in ropes while Ruby and Yukari pushed her in. "What's with you two?! Let me go!"

They didn't talk to her or respond as Yukari threw a bound Moka into the room with her magic.

"Ow!" She cried out while bound in iron chains. "Yukari-san, Ruby-san, what's going on?"

They didn't respond while a 'mouth' appeared over the girls heads and the girls locked the door behind them.

Kurumu noticed and went wide eyed before it went over her head making her scream muffled with Moka looking in horror.

"Kurumu-san!" She cried out before the mouth started glowing green as Kurumu kept on struggling like crazy.

"MMMM...mmmm….mmm…." she let out with her muffles growing soft as Moka looked at the tail and saw Ririko.

"Hello~" She smirked while the tail kept on glowing brighter. "Missed me?"

"Kagome-sensei?! What are you doing?!"

"Just teaching you." She said while Kurumu started to grow silent. "And making you proper girls~"

"Did you do something to Yukari and Ruby?"

"Just teaching them how to be proper students." She said while the tail opened up to reveal Kurumu's hollow eyes. "Now while my star pupils give her body an upgrade, you will be taught by me."

"Wh-"

CHOMP!

"MMMMM!" she let out as the tail held on tight while she tried crawling back with her legs.

"Now now, just relax while I give you the knowledge that'll really help you." She smirked while Ruby and Yukari waved their wands at Kurumu.

Which caused the girl to gain a massive ass, L cup breasts, and a very revealing school uniform that revealed only her holes and assets.

"Good, now make sure she's well taught my students." Ririko grinned while her tail glowed brighter.

Both nodded before moving over and started to rub and squeeze Kurumu's breasts while reaching down to do the same to her pussy.

Kurumu moaned while her very sensitive body began to itch and caused her nipples to grow hard. "Mmmmm~"

'Snap out of it!' thought Moka who tried calling out to her other half.

' _I'm trying! But it's hard, her powers seem to be affecting me as well._ '

Moka groaned while slowly feeling her mind becoming hazy and her body very sensitive.

' _Don't you dare give in! We're too strong to let her take us over like puppets!_ '

'I...I….can't…..'

Ririko smirked while seeing her struggle less and less. "There we go, just relax and learn how to be a good little slut."

Kurumu moaned while Ruby and Yukari began to rub her snatch from the inside, each girl coming and releasing juices onto the ground. "Mmmm~"

"You two go ahead and suck on her breasts like children." Ririko smirked while seeing them sucking on the girls nipples. "And after I teach my student, you can give her a new body and outfit."

"Mmmmm~"

"Mmmm~"

"Mmmm~"

She pulled her tail off Moka and slithered over with her dicks in her face. "Time to give you some payback for disrupting my study sessions with your friend."

Moka looked at her with hollow eyes before looking at the dicks.

Kurumu moaned while the two witches kept on sucking on her nipples.

Ririko grabbed Moka's head before slowly shoving one of her dicks into her mouth with a moan.

"Mmm~" she moaned while Ririko turned to the witches.

"Students, magic time."

They waved their wands up and caused Moka to gain a massive ass that was bigger than her body, a P cup chest with pussy like nipples, and wearing a tight sexy school uniform that showed her holes and assets.

"Perfect, because I'm going to give you the lesson of a lifetime." smirked Ririko thrusting her dick in and out of the mouth while reaching down to squeeze one of the breasts and brushed her thumb across one of the folds.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while releasing juices from her snatches.

Ririko licked her lips at this. "I'll bet you'd never enjoy the taste of a dick in your mouth before, but don't worry, I'll make sure you savor it all the time."

Moka moaned before feeling cum going into her mouth as she began to release juices from her nipples and snatch. "Mmmmm~!"

"Ah!" moaned Ririko holding her head there while her second dick started spraying out her seed on the girl's breasts. "You like blood? Well you'll love my seed!"

Moka moaned before feeling very full from the sperm as Kurumu was looking at Ririko with lust. "Mmmmm~"

"You two, bring that big chested slut over here, I'm going to see what the big deal is about her chest that makes all the boys distracted."

Ruby pushed Kurumu towards the teacher while said woman pulled away from Moka's mouth.

"Mmmmm." She looked at them before smirking. "Get on the pink haired delinquent's stomach and Moka dear, lay on your back and spread your legs."

The girl nodded and got on her back while Kurumu straddled her before Ririko gave the breasts a squeeze.

"I'll bet you'd have a fun time going out there with breasts like this, wouldn't you?" Ririko smirked with a grin while pulling on Kurumu's nipples.

"Mmmmm~" Kurumu moaned with pleasure.

Ririko licked her lips at the moan. She moved her dicks over and rubbed against the breasts. "Go ahead and use them to show me some attention, won't you?"

Kurumu moaned while Ruby and Yukari started to watch the 'lesson' unfold with lustful smiles. The succubus felt her wings and tail appear and grabbed her chest before rubbing them around Ririko's dicks while Moka licked the spade tip making the blue haired girl moan.

"Mmmm~"

Ririko smirked while her dicks began to poke the the soft boobs with the barbs. "Good girls, keep it up."

"Mmmmm~" Moka moaned with pleasure while her pussies releases juices everywhere.

Ririko smirked as Kurumu was moaning with happiness. "How does it feel to rub and service two dicks at once?"

"Mmmmm." She moaned while Moka felt very horny.

"You want extra credit? Then work for it you slut."

Moka nodded before grabbing the tail and started to lick and suck around the tip.

"Mmmmm~" Kurumu moaned as the dicks started to twitch in between her boobs. "Mmmm~"

"Get ready to have seeds you slut!"

"Mmmmmm~" she let out before Ririko's dicks shot sperm out right onto her face.

Moka moaned while feeling her pussies getting drenched. "Mmmm~"

Ririko kept this up before the cocks stopped and she moved away. "Time for the main course." she rolled her finger. "Get on your friend and kiss her for working hard."

Both did so while moaning like crazy. "Mmmmm~"

Ririko moved over and rubbed her two dicks against the slits before using her tail to wrap around them which caused their breasts to rub together.

"Mmmmmm~" Both moaned while feeling their hymen's breaking and their bodies coming with juices. "Oh mmmm~"

She smirked at this before pushing hard into them. "Come now, show me how tight a vampire and succubus really feel like!"

Both moaned again while their folds tightened and they began french kissing each other. They then felt the dicks pushing against the folds and came again. Each thrust was making their minds swim with Ririko grunting and slapped Kurumu's ass.

"Keep it up! And make sure to take all my sperm up!" She growled before slapping Moka's massive ass.

Both moaned and felt very excited before the cocks started to hit their wombs.

"Now I'm going to show you why it's important to use protection, one wrong move can lead to early pregnancy!" She grunted before pouring sperm into their wombs, making them moan and cum at the same time.

"Mmmmmmm~!"

"Mmmmmmm~!"

"Don't spill a drop you two!"

Both moaned while getting filled up like donuts.

(Later)

Both panted while Yukari and Ruby were more together compared to them, but still looked just as tired.

As for the teacher, she was still hungry for more and was busy trying to figure out how to get the last girl under her power.

"Ah...ah...ah…" the girls moaned while feeling very excited and horny.

Ririko looked at the girls before licking her lips. "Students, time to get our tardy students."

All of them looked at her and gave nods before dragging themselves to get cleaned up.

"Be careful, she can be a rather crafty student." Ririko smirked.

(Later)

The teacher yawned while nodding off to sleep, due to her sexual activities. "Zzz…."

Knock knock

"Huh? Oh, come in." She said while a little dazed as she hid in the shadows and watched the door open up, to reveal Mizore in rope and covered in a antifreeze like blanket.

"What's with all of you? Let me out of this." She said while looking annoyed as she tried to squirm free, but the girls held on before she heard a chuckle.

"My, don't you look cozy." Ririko smirked while moving her 'mouth' over her head.

"Huh? Hey!" Mizore glared before seeing the 'mouth' moving towards her. "Let me go!"

"Mmmm, no~"

CHOMP!

"Mmmmm!" She cried out while the tail started to glow green and the others stared at the teacher with lust.

"You're lucky, because I'm going to give you a perfect score after I change you." she licked her lips. "I've heard how you can be quite the naughty girl going around like some pervert, well we'll have to fix that."

"MMMMMM….mmmm….MMMM!" She kept on struggling while trying to get out of the blanket. 'I need to get out of here! But all this stuff….it's more than I ever knew….'

As she kept on struggling, the girls looked at Ririko with lust in their eyes.

"All of you will get your turns, but right now, I'm going to give this little girl my most attention." She smirked while Mizore kept on struggling.

"Mmmmmm!" she let out as she started to stop as her eyes glazed over.

Ririko removed her tail from the girls head while snapping her fingers and caused the two witches to wave their wands, causing Mizore to gain J cup breasts, a massive ass and a super tight and skimpy version of her school uniform that revealed her holes and nipples.

Mizore looked at Ririko with hollow eyes while Moka removed her bonds. "..."

"Now what to do to you first? Hmmm…." She hummed while licking her lips and trailed her hands around Mizore's breasts.

"Mmmmm~" she moaned while getting very horny due to her sensitive body.

"Anything in particular you want me to do to your naughty little body?" Ririko hummed while spanking her ass hard.

"Mmmmm~!"

"Come on now, speak."

"Mmmm."

Ririko frowned. 'Is this an effect of the Essence of Aphrodite?' she reached down to rub the girl's slit making her moan.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while feeling very horny as Ririko rubbed the slit with more force.

"I'll bet you'd love something big, fat, and thick in here." Ririko smirked while her dicks became big and hard. "Then take both of my hard penises~"

Mizore nodded before moving down on her side and raised her leg up while spreading her holes open. "Mmmmm~"

She smirked before pushing the dicks into the hole, all at once.

"MMMMM~!" the snow woman let out with Ririko wide eyed due to the snug and tiny hole making her moan and throw her head back. "MMMMM~!"

Ririko smirked while thrusting deep into the woman's cold folds.

"MMMMM~!"

"Oh! I had no idea it would feel even better putting them together in one hole! Maybe I'll stuff your ass too!" She grunted while thrusting even harder into the hole.

"MMMM!" Mizore moaned while juices poured from her slit. A bulge formed in her due to the two dicks with her body shaking with pleasure.

"Oh yes! I'm going to teach you a lesson!" She grunted. "A lesson on being a whore!" she looked over at her tail and started to get an idea coming on.

"Mmmmmm!" Mizore moaned while feeling her body getting warmer and warmer.

"Yukari-chan, Ruby-chan, go ahead and use your magic on my tail, I want to help stuff this one's ass at the same time."

They nodded before waving their wands and turned the tip of her tail into a massive dick.

"Perfect." she grinned before moving it down and pressed against Mizore's backdoor making her gasp as Ririko forced it inside. "Let's see if we can loosen you up back here!"

"MMMMMM!" Mizore moaned while feeling the cocks fucking her holes and caused her to cum juices onto the ground.

"Oh yes! This is even better! I think I'm starting to get into this more than you!" Ririko groaned while her dicks began twitching like mad. "Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure Tsukune-kun is turned into my sissy slut!"

But as those words formed from her mouth, something odd happened in the minds of the girls, especially Mizore. Like their memories from before came rushing back to them causing their eyes to gain back their regular tint.

As for Mizore, the sperm came right into her as the others started to frown at Ririko and turned to the others before nodding and formulated a plan. "MMMMM!"

"TAKE IT ALL IN!" Ririko laughed while not seeing the girls moving behind her. "Take up every drop like the little slut you-"

"Ahem."

FLASH!

She blinked while noticing the area flashed pink for a second, but ignored it as she kept on fucking like crazy.

"Mmmmmmm~!" Mizore moaned while the bulge began to fill up and expand from all the sperm.

"That's it! Let's see how Tsukune-kun will like you when you get knocked up!" She laughed while the world looked warped and pink in nature.

(In reality)

"Ugh…." Ririko moaned while colorful rings were going in and out of her eyes as she was twitching on the ground.

All the while Ruby and Yukari were using their magic to fix themselves from the spells placed on them.

"Damn that woman." Mizore frowned while holding her ass in pain.

"I'm gonna kill her." growled Kurumu bringing her nails out. "I was saving my breasts for Tsukune-kun only!"

Moka frowned while looking ready to hurt someone. "Kagome-sensei, I'm going to crush your **tail into PASTE!** "

'Wow, that was hot.' Yukari thought with a blush, while a little sad she had to de-age herself back to normal.

"I propose we tell the headmaster and let him deal with it, is what I would say if I wasn't so angry." spoke Ruby with narrowed eyes.

Mizore looked at Ririko and glared. "I say we freeze her."

"I say we string her up by her tail!" spoke Yukari.

"Burn her." Kurumu growled while Moka was starting to see red.

" **Castrate and drain her blood!** "

Ruby looked at Ririko before grinning. "How about we 'teach' her and make her the living symbol of sexual irony?"

"You mean do what she did to us back to her?"

"Yes, but to make sure she doesn't get out of her trance, we have to make her so perverted and sexual that her mind will not want to come out." Ruby smirked while raising her wand. "So girls, want to help in 'teaching' our delinquent of a sensei?"

"Damn straight!" spoke Kurumu.

"I agree." Mizore said while Moka nodded.

"Magic time!" Yukari giggled evilly.

(Some time later)

The harem waved to Tsukune while he went back to his dorm, all the while an alarm on their watches went off.

"Oh." Mizore said while looking at it. "It's that time again."

The girls smirked before Yukari and Ruby waved their wands and formed a large door that connected to Ruby's dorm room. It opened up before they all walked in.

And appeared in a very dark room as someone was moaning in the background.

"Ooooh….ah...mmmm...oh~"

"I can't believe she's been able to keep this up all day."

"Yeah." Smirked Kurumu. "I really added a very good dream to have this bitch moan like this. Say Ruby, turn on the lights."

"With pleasure."

Click.

The lights turned on as it revealed Ririko, who had a massive P cup chest, gigantic ass that covered most of the bed, ten cocks that twitched and were lodged in her pussy and asshole as she was both lactating and cumming. All the while her eyes were still forming colorful rings and had large eggs oozing out of her pussy.

"A shame we can't show the rest of the school this." spoke Mizore. "Gin-san would lose it if he was here."

"Yeah." Moka said before smirking evilly. "But seeing her like this makes it all worth it. I feel like she should have eggs going from both holes and perhaps an extra ten cocks for her mouth and nipples."

"Is that you or Uru talking?" Asked Kurumu.

"That's me today, Uru wanted to shove a massive dildo in her mouth." Moka grinned.

'Moka-san is so beautiful talking like that.' thought Yukari with a blush.

"Mmmm...ooooooh~" Ririko moaned with lust. "Ooooh~"

"I propose we let the boys use her like a toy." spoke Mizore. "They'd learn what they're doing if they used her body."

"Perhaps." Ruby said. "After graduation, it would be a surprise for them."

"Well there's no way she's going to be a toy for Tsukune-kun." huffed Kurumu. "She'll be worn out by then, besides, that'd just be giving her what she wants."

"Then let's keep 'teaching' our student. And who knows? She'll be happier as a egg maker then an actual math teacher." grinned Moka.

' _He he he he._ '

"Then we're all in agreement." Ruby said while Ririko laid another egg.

"Oooh~" she moaned as the girls moved closer to her as the screen went black.


	143. Phoebe and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Phoebe and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy was currently laying on a cold dark flood while groaning and seemed to be slowly waking up. "Ugh, what happened...and why does my head hurt?"

He tried to sit up and rubbed his head while noticing he was in total darkness with no one in sight. "Hello? Is anyone he- what the hell?" He muttered as he felt something pull against his leg. He looked down and tugged on it, hearing it rattle. "Wait, is this a chain?"

"You are correct!" Came out a woman's voice from nowhere before lights turned on momentarily blinding him and making him close his eyes. "Glad to see our special contestant is up and awake folks!"

"Augh, wha-" He said as the sound of pre-recorded applause filled the area. He rubbed his eyes and tried opening them and saw what looked like a set up stands with people sitting there, all of them unmoving, but the applause still being heard.

"Now we have a special guest today, the hero of olympus, the slayer of titans, defeater of giants and more titles than we have time to list, Perseus Jackson!"

He looked and saw he was behind some booth with the chain attached to it, with two others on both sides of him with what looked like Clarisse tied up behind one, and Grover behind the other who was snoring and drooling on the booth.

"And with him are two of his friends who we were lucky to run into, the daughter of Ares and quite the loudmouth at camp, Clarisse La Rue, and the helpful satyr Grover Underwood!"

"Where the fuck am I?! Hey, barnacle for brains, what's going on?!" yelled Clarisse grunting at the ropes with Grover slowly coming to.

"Uh...uh? Hey, where's that wood nymph…?"

"Grover, Clarisse, what's going on, where are we?" Asked Percy tugging at the chain before seeing it was celestial bronze.

"I don't know! One second I'm out at a gas station, the next something hits me behind and I wake up here." Growled Clarisse with Grover rubbing his head and let out a yawn.

"Now give it up for your beloved host, the Titaness of intellect and number one in rating o Hephaestus tv, Phoebe!" Called the voice before the applause went louder as a woman came walking out wearing a blue button up suit with several greek symbols on the sleeves with long black hair done up in a ponytail while wearing glasses who waved out to the unmoving audience which looked like mannequins when Percy's eyes adjusted finally.

"Phoebe? Oh no, oh no no no, we're in trouble Percy." Muttered Grover nervously.

"No duh." Frowned Clarisse while Grover just now noticed his own legs were chained up with Phoebe smiling wide.

"Now that our three contestants are up and ready, it's time to get on with the show!"

"Show? What show, what's going on?!" Percy asked in confusion.

"Why you three are here to play, 'Answer! Or! Punishment!" She called out while the title flashed over a tall board that she stood in front of.

"What?! What do you mean punishment, how did we get here, and why are we playing this game?!" Percy asked as she sighed and shook her head.

"Don't you watch game shows? To win prizes!" She said as a large picture of hawaii appeared behind her. "The winner gets an all expense paid trip to sunny hawaii with one guest!"

"Forget it! I'm not playing." Huffed Clarisse making Phoebe chuckle.

"Ain't that a laugh folks? She thinks she has a choice."

"Um...theoretically what will happen if we don't play?" Grover asked as the titaness began to chuckle darkly.

"Then you get the ultimate punishment." She snapped her fingers before a door opened in the floor and loud roars and screams could be heard with a few claws poking out and scraping at the sides. "Still want to pass up on the chance to win it big?"

"And if we don't win we go in there?!" Percy cried in shock.

"Oh no no no, of course not." She shook her head. "The thing that happens to each loser is...well I won't spoil it for any of you."

"Well that's incredibly ominous…" Grover said as she grinned.

"Now the rules are simple. I ask you a question and you try to answer right. If you guess right, you get a point, but if you guess wrong, you take the punishment!"

"How bad is the punishment?" Grover asked as she chuckled.

"It's however bad I decide, I make the rules here after all."

"But how did I get here? I don't remember anything." Spoke Percy.

"Well we had to drag you and Grover here while you were sleeping. Now then! The first question goes to Clarisse!"

"Fuck you."

"No thank you, now then, where was the place you were first beaten by Perseus Jackson?"

"Beaten? Ha! I wasn't beaten by this squid head."

"Wrong!" She spoke with the word appearing on the board before it was erased and showed the camp. "The correct answer was Camp Halfblood, no points that round, and you get the punishment."

"What?!" She cried as Phoebe grinned evilly at her.

"This is my favorite part~" She grabbed a nearby lever on the wall and pulled it before the ceiling opened above Clarisse with two chickens suddenly falling down in front of her.

"Huh? Chickens? What are these things supposed to do?"

"Buck buck."

"Bucka." They turned to her before moving closer and started pecking at her.

"Ow, hey, watch it before you get cooked." She growled as they kept pecking.

"Don't worry, the punishments get worse the longer the game goes." She said as she turned to Grover with a grin. "Now Grover, what was the songs you knew how to play when you went on your first quest with Perseus Jackson?"

"That's an easy one. There's Muskrat Love, Song of the Long Long Wild, and A High Fall from the Treetops."

"That is...incorrect, according to the book you only knew mozart's sympathy and Hilary Duff's "So yesterday"."

"Book? What book?"

"Time for the punishment!" She said as the floor under Grover opened a bit as honey squirted up at him.

"Ah! Hey! I just had a shower." He frowned feeling the honey get into his goatee.

"Suck it up, it's called punishment for a reason, now for Perseus." she smiled while turning to the demigod. "Tell us, true or false now. The color you are most fond of, and have been since you were a child is green."

"That's false, I've always been a fan of blue."

"Correct! That is one point on the board for you." She said as a tally mark appeared above his head. "Next question for Clarisse."

Said girl frowned while the chickens moved off her booth and rubbed the pecked spots. "Alright fine, lay it on me."

"Did you almost marry a cyclops in the second book?"

"What book?"

"Is that your final answer?"

"No!" She frowned. "If you're talking about that journey to get the fleece back, then no, that was goat boy over here."

"Wrong again! After you revealed him as a goat you were next in line to get married and would have been if Perseus Jackson hadn't saved you, so you know what they means~"

"Oh I call bull on that!"

"Punishment time!"

"No!" She groaned as Phoebe walked towards her as a metal hook on a chain was lowered down.

"Yes, now prepare for pain like you never felt before, wedgie time!" She moved it down and hooked it on the back of Clarisse's pants making her squirm in the rope harder as Phoebe stepped back. "Go ahead and raise it up!"

"No, don't you fucking da-aaahh!" The girl let out in a high pitched voice when the chain rose up and pulled on her underwear making Percy and Grover wince.

"Now then, I believe it is Grover's turn, correct?" She said as she turned to the satyr with a grin.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Percy called as he tugged on his chains. "Look, what's the point of all this?"

"For entertainment of course, not to mention huge ratings means more money and more money means a bigger paycheck for me. After all, a titaness has gotta eat." She said as she turned to him. "Don't worry Perseus, you'll get your turn soon enough."

"Wait, but if you're a titaness, how are you allowed to show this on tv? Doesn't have Zeus have some kinda rule against titans airing game shows or something?"

"Ha! No, I made a deal with him after the titan war, all I want is to test intellect and amuse myself so I stay out of the wars, hell he loves this show, he told me I would get a bonus if I got one of his brothers children on the show since there is a fifty percent mortality rate for contestants." She turned back to Grover. "Now then, question time."

"Um...can it be an easy one this time?"

"Fine, what is the name of all the maidens who live in the garden at the base of mount Tamalpais?"

"Oh! I know that one! Let see...there's Zoe, Erytheia, Aegle, Hesperia, and Arethusa."

"That is…. Correct! Congrats, I didn't think you would get that one." She admitted as a tally appeared on Grover's booth. "Alright Perseus, your turn."

"Uh, any chance I can buy a vowel?"

"That depends, do you have 500 drachma?"

"Um...I have three dollars and half a cookie in my pocket."

"Then nope." She grinned. "Alrighty then, your question is this. What creature did you have to face when you discovered your half brother Tyson?"

"Um….oh, I remember, they were canadians, right?"

"Well it's understandable to get the two mixed up." She smiled with the fake audience giving off a laugh. "But sadly that is wrong. The correct answer is Laistrygonian Giants."

"W-What? I'm sorry, I have a hard time remembering those long names!"

"Sorry, but it's time for punishment!" She grinned before a small cage was rolled on which showed a grown doberman barking. "You have to try and give this little puppy a scratch behind the ears."

"W-What?! Isn't there a different punishment I could do? Anything?!" He said as part of the cage opened, just big enough for him to stick his arm through.

"Nope." She said as she tapped her foot. 'Now get petting."

He gulped and looked at the doberman which growled at him as he raised his hand out.

"Nice doggy…" He spoke before finding the dog biting his hand making his eyes go wide. "OWWW!"

"Aw, he must like you Perseus." She chuckled with a grin. "Good boy, I hope you got your shots Perseus."

"Augh, screw you!" He shouted as he pulled his hand back before glaring at her.

"Now now, if you want to screw wait till after the show." She chuckled as she patted his cheek, making him look at her in confusion. "Next question for you Clarisse."

"Up...yours." The girl let out while gripping her hands from the wedgie.

"No thank you, now then, what titan did Perseus Jackson defeat in central park?"

"How should I know that?" She got out while tugging on the chain. "I wasn't there!"

"Tick tock, any guesses?"

"I defeated Hyperion!" Percy called, making Phoebe freeze.

"Did you just answer the question for someone else?" She frowned. "That's against the rules."

"You never said it was." He said with a frown.

"Was it Hyperion?" Clarisse asked with a smug grin at Phoebe.

The titaness glared and crossed her arms. "Yes, it was." She said before turning away from them. "Now then, I think it's a good time for a commercial break, we'll be right back after these messages."

A sound track came on with clapping before the light to the camera turned off with Phoebe lowering her glasses.

"Just what was that?"

"Bending the rules. If we're gonna answer questions, makes sense to get them all right."

"No, no no no, that's not how it works, do you even know how game shows work? It's no fun if all the answers are answered right!" She snapped with a frown. "The point is to watch them get answered wrong, get dealt a punishment, and have a laugh when it pains the person who got it wrong. It's not that hard."

"Well we're not going to do that, what are you going to do?" Percy asked as he kept glaring at her.

"Oh Perseus, I think you forget who you are talking to, the situation you are in. I am a titaness, not some weak god you can get away with insulting." She pushed her glasses up and gave a cruel smirk. "In fact, I hope you two like what I just thought of when we're back on air, I'm sure the audience is going to."

"W-Wait, why two, is something going to happen to one of us?" Grover asked nervously.

"Oh no, I mean for Perseus and Clarisse here. As of this moment, any attempts at cheating or helping each other will result in much MUCH worse punishments."

"What?! You can't just make up rules!"

"Why not, I'm in charge here after all dear Perseus." She chuckled as she made her way towards him. "Besides, you started this, so now you will suffer for it."

That's when the light turned on making her smile and face the camera.

"Welcome back faithful viewers to our exciting game. Now for those of you tuning in, we had a bit of a small problem with Perseus and Clarisse bending the rules, so now it's time for punishment for both of them!"

"At least take this damn chain off first!" Shouted Clarisse before her panties broke with a snap. "Woah!" and fell on the floor with a groan which made the fake audience laugh while Percy and Grover winced.

"Now then, I have two VERY special punishments for them, let's start with Clarisse, shall we?"

The girl rubbed her butt and stood up with a scowl. "Fine, you wanna try and make me break? Bring it on you wannabe bookworm!"

"Alright, now then, shall we cut a leg off or shave her head?" Phoebe pondered as she tapped her chin.

"What?!"

"What, I told you the punishments were going to be severe, right?"

"Then take it out on me, I'm the one who blabbed!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll get yours." She chuckled. "So, what's it going to be Clarisse? Do you love your hair more than your leg?"

"You try cutting it off and you're gonna see what I can do!"

"Hmmm, well it has been a while since a contestant lost a limb, BUT, you would look more like a boy with a bald head. Let's get to shaving~" She said as a razor appeared in her hand.

"No, no, no!" She shouted before Phoebe began to quickly shave her. She tried swiping at the titaness, but her arms were held down by two new chains that appeared from the floor with Grover and Percy closing their eyes. They heard the sound of the razor, Clarisse swearing and the laugh track playing. When they opened them Clarisse was trying her hardest to get free with her head completely shaven.

"See? It was just a little off the top."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She cried as Phoebe turned to Percy with a grin.

"As for you, since you're a strong hero, your punishment will be to hold up two large dumbbells using your arms. If you drop them before your turn then you will have to carry twice the amount." She said as said weights appeared in front of him. "And tell you what, if you manage it I might give you a little reward~"

"Well, this isn't too bad." He muttered before grabbing them and tried picking them up with a grunt while nearly buckling. "Woah! Just how heavy are these?"

"Only five hundred pounds each, why?"

"It feels like my arms are gonna snap off!"

"Don't worry, just keep it up until Grover's turn is over, ok~?" She turned to said nervous satyr. "Ready for your question?"

"Um…. can I pass?"

"Nope."

"Just hurry Grover!"

"Ok, this one is rather simple. How many spiders are connected to the weaver Arachne who was cursed by Athena?"

"What?! That's impossible to answer!"

"Come on Grover, tick tock." She said as he gulped nervously.

"Ok, um...uh… all of them?"

"That is...correct!" She said as another tally mark appeared over his head. "Now then, let's check up on Perseus."

"I-It's….Percy…." Groaned the demigod who was just barely keeping the weights above his head.

"Seems like you're doing just fine." She said in as she scratched her chin. "I guess you could stop, and I did promise you a reward, didn't I?"

"Gah!" He let the weights go and winced. "Yeah."

"Now then, how should I reward you?"

"You could let us all go?"

"Don't be silly." She chuckled as she shook her head. "Here, have a cookie." She made a blue cookie appear on the booth.

"Thanks...how did you know I like blue food?" He asked suspiciously as he hesitantly picked up the cookie.

"Titaness of intellect, remember? There's hardly anything in the world that I don't know." She said as she looked him over with a grin. "Now then, it's time for your question, what creature did you free from Alcatraz? Remember, we're looking for species, not personal names."

"Uh...oh! You mean Briares, a Hekatonkheire."

"That...is correct?" She said in surprise. "Wow, I didn't think you would get that one, you're smarter than you look, aren't you?"

"Well I'm not braindead, so that's a good sign."

"Yes...it is." She said as her eyes lit up a bit as a tally mark appeared above his head. "Alright Clarisse, next question."

"Fuck you bitch, I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that yet." She chuckled before clearing her throat. "For your question, which position is the one Aphrodite enjoys most of all when she and your father go at it in the bedroom?"

"WHAT?! How the fuck would I know the answer to that?!"

"Well he IS your father, I assume you'd get told this stuff if you two are close."

"No! No, we aren't that close, no god is that close to their kids to tell them something that disgusting except Aphrodite!"

"So your answer is no?" She asked as she began to grin. "Does that mean you want another punishment?"

"No…. fuck it, is it doggy style?"

"That is...correct!"

"Ugh, I wish it wasn't." Groaned the daughter of Ares as Phoebe turned to Grover.

"Grover, next question. What was Hera's first attempt on Zeus' son Heracles' life as a baby?"

"Oh, I know this one, she sent snakes into his crib, right?"

"That is...correct!" She said as she frowned a bit. 'Maybe I should make these questions harder, they're getting too many right.'

Percy bit into the cookie and was surprised it tasted like the ones his mom made before Phoebe turned to him.

"Alright Perseus, it's your turn, what is the name of Zeus's boytoy who he made his cup bearer?"

"Uh...it was…" He racked his brain while trying to avoid imagining Zeus and some guy, he didn't need any nightmares.

"Come now, you must know it, our audience members are waiting."

"Um….uh….can I pass on this one?" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nope~"

"I….um...I give up, I don't know."

"Alright, the correct answer was Ganymede, time for your punishment~" She chuckled before a large bucket lowered down from the ceiling. "This time, you get to be covered in a colony of leeches."

"What?! Oh come on! Isn't there an alternative punishment?" He groaned as the bucket began to slowly tip.

"Hmm….well...I suppose I could swap it out with something else."

"Wait, you mean we could do that all along?" Asked Grover with Clarisse growling.

"No, I just decided it now." She said with a chuckle.

"I'll do it, what's the other punishment?"

"This punishment is you having to strip down to your underwear." She smiled making all three gawk at her in disbelief.

"Um….what?"

"I said strip, or would you prefer the leeches?"

"But then everyone is gonna see me."

"I know, isn't that great? Either deal with the leeches and become a snack, or show some skin and give the female viewers some eye candy. Either way, it'll really make the ratings go up."

"Um….ok, fine, at least I can keep my underwear on…" He said as he hesitantly began to take his clothes off.

"Take the leeches! At least those are better to look at." Spoke Clarisse covering her eyes with Grover looking up at the ceiling.

"Shut up, at least I'm not bald now like you!" He retorted while sighing while trying to cross his arms over his chest. "Can we get on with this?"

"In a minute, we need to make sure our viewers get a nice long look at you." She chuckled with a grin. 'Not bad, not too muscular, no extra fat, just my type.'

'I hope Annabeth is seeing this and can get us out of here.'

(Later)

"Alright, thank you for answering that question Grover, and like that we'll be right back after these messages!" Phoebe waved her finger as the light turned off and chuckled. "Well things are sure picking up."

"Like hell they are, when is this stupid show over?!"

"Hmm, well so far we've gone over fifty questions, and since the show usually ends when only one is left standing, seems we'll have to up the stakes to whittle down the competition."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Grover nervously, the Satyr's hair slights smoking from a previous punishment.

"Either punishments leading to being maimed or possibly killed of course."

"WHAT?!" All three shouted at once.

"What did you think was going to happen? I did tell you the show has a high mortality rate." She shrugged. "If you don't wanna get punished, just hope you get a question you know the answer to."

"This is insane though, you've embarrassed us all completely, can't you just count the tally marks instead?!" Percy asked as he glared at her.

She chuckled and wagged her finger. "Now now Perseus, where's the fun in that?"

"Haven't you had enough fun at our expense? I feel like I can't ever go out in public again, and you still won't give me back my clothes!"

"Oh come now, that's no different than going to the beach with swimming trunks. Besides, I'm sure Clarisse here feels more embarrassed. After all, now she knows what her dad and his girlfriend do after every date. Try ignoring that."

"Shut up!" She shouted as her face turned red. "Look, why do you have to kill us, can't you just send us somewhere really embarrassing or something else instead, something that keeps us alive?!"

"I'm with Clarisse on this for once." Spoke up Grover.

"Hmmm…. I dunno, it would have to take a lot for me to change my mind, maybe a bribe~" She said as she looked at Percy with a grin.

"Uh, what kind?" He asked uneasy.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've been able to have fun with a mortal, most just scream about how cruel I am or how I'm too smart for them." She remarked. "Especially after my husband faded away, so being on my own can get annoying."

"Wait...you want barnacle head here as a boy toy?" Clarisse asked in confusion.

"I never said that, but if he were to offer up something for me, I might be persuaded to go easy on you."

"Like what?" He asked as she grinned and began to make her way towards him.

"Well, I wouldn't mind experiencing a feel of lips against my own."

"So let me get this straight, if he kisses you you won't kill any of us?"

"Pretty much."

"...Do it Jackson or I swear I will kill you!"

"Come on Percy, take one for the team."

"What? But I'm dating Annabeth!"

"She'll understand, it's either kiss the titaness or die!"

"But...but…ugh, fine." He relented with a sigh.

"Alright, pucker up~" She chuckled, both unaware of the cameras turning back on.

He gulped as she leaned in before doing the same slowly and felt their lips meet.

'He's not bad, I guess him and Annabeth have been practicing.'

'It's just the one time, it's just to help us stay alive.'

"Um….is the camera supposed to have a blinking red dot?" Grover asked, making both Percy and Phoebe freeze.

They broke the kiss with Percy paling.

"Uh, are we back on air?"

"That we are….and just in time to announce that Percy is the winner, I was just giving him a kiss to congratulate him!"

"What?" He said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, he won the fabulous trip to Hawaii with one guest, me!"

"Again, what?!"

"Well I never said you were deciding the guest, just that you'd have a gust with you on the trip." She said with a grin. "You should consider yourself lucky, it's not every day you gain the attention of a titaness as beautiful as me~"

"So we're done?" Asked Clarisse.

"Yup, but not to worry. Since this is the first time all the contestants have survived, you and goat boy here will get your own consolation prizes. For you, a lifetime supply of a special shampoo brand made with the oil from tree nymphs!" She smiled gesturing to a table stacked with shampoo bottles. "They'll make your hair shine like a supermodel's."

"You shaved all my fucking hair!"

"And for you goat boy, you get a lifetime pass to an all you can eat barbecue restaurant on mount olympus that serves the best goat meat in the world!"

"That is sick and wrong." He grimaced covering his mouth.

"Now then, thank you all for watching, see you next time! Now excuse me, me and Perseus have a hotel reservation waiting for us~" She sang before the camera turned off. "I wonder how big the numbers got, oh well, I'll worry about it when I get back."

"W-Wait, how long is this trip to Hawaii?" He asked as the chains holding the three contestants came undone.

"A few weeks, with everything already paid so you don't have to worry about spending your life savings."

"A few weeks?! I can't stay that long!" He shouted as she grabbed his arm.

"Why not? You won so you get to go, no going back on it."

"Because I know Annabeth is gonna get mad." He muttered.

"Aw relax, chances are that daughter of the bookworm doesn't even watch this channel." She chuckled as she shook her head. "They don't let any technology enter that stupid camp, what's the chances of her seeing this?"

(In said camp)

Annabeth was seething mad at the new tv that was installed in the dining pavilion, with the campers looking at her with concern and fear.

"So… at least he's alive, right?" One of the Hephaestus kids said slowly.

"And all of them are gonna come back." Spoke up another one.

"Good, because he has a lot of explaining to do…" She said darkly as she glared at the tv.

(Back on set)

"Now then, the exit is over there so baldie and goat boy can leave, you stay Percy, got it?"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Spoke Clarisse as she rushed to the exit with Grover looking at him with concern.

"Grover, come on, I saved you from marriage, can't you help me?" Whispered Percy nervously.

"Don't worry Percy, I got a plan." He cleared his throat and looked at Phoebe. "Listen, maybe-"

"What's that? You want to be on my other big show? 'Satyr Jungle Run'? Great idea, I've been meaning to find more since the chimeras have been getting itching for fresh prey."

"... Have fun Percy, I'll tell Annabeth you said hi." He spoke in fear before heading out.

"Oh come on, Grover, help me out here!" He groaned as Phoebe laughed. "You're enjoying this more than me, aren't you?"

"A bit, but I bet after a few days on the beach you'll change your mind."

"Wait, would you have done this if it was Grover or Clarisse or just me?"

"Just you, I would have let the others chose someone else...or maybe not, you'll never know~" She winked making Percy blush.

'Oh man, I hope I survive this. Or maybe I can get her into some random guy when we get there.'

'Oh I am going to have fun with him~'


	144. Unhcegila Beta and Dan

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Unhcegila Beta and Dan

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New Vestroia, Resistance vehicle-

Dan was currently arm wrestling with Ace with Baron cheering both on.

"Go master Dan! You can do it!"

Ace and Dan grunted while they were on even ground

"Come on Dan, is that all you got? I'm hardly breaking a sweat."

"Same here Ace." Dan grunted before both accidentally caused their joints to pop. They let go and cried out in pain while holding their arms. "Ow!"

"That hurts."

Drago sweatdropped. "That's what you get for using all your strength."

"This looks like a draw." spoke Baron.

"No fair, that didn't count." spoke Dan. "I want a rematch."

"So you want to pop your other arm?" Asked Drago.

"We'll do it again later, which is when I'll win." spoke Ace.

"No I'll win!" Dan frowned.

Mira sweatdropped at this. "If you two are done playing, maybe you can use some of your time to help me monitor the surrounding area in case of any Vestals."

Beep beep beep.

She looked up at the screen and blinked. "Get ready because we have an unknown energy source just south of here."

"Good, I was getting bored waiting around here." Ace went to one of the controls with Dan smirking.

"If it's one of the Vestals, then I'm ready for them."

(Later)

The vehicle stopped near a large body of water with several fossilized trees dotted the landscape.

"Wow." spoke Marucho looking out through the window. "Tree fossils? I've never seen any of those here in New Vestroia."

"Must be from that Subterra Haos Dimension." Drago said. "Or it just formed here on its own."

"The only fossils we've seen were from the Doom Dimension, and they were bakugan." spoke Dan with a grim tone. "I'll take plant fossils over those kinds any day."

As he stepped out of the vehicle, he tripped over something and went crashing to the ground.

"Gah!" He cried out while turning around and saw it was a heart shaped mud ball, fossilized that was, and made him go pale with bad memories. 'Wow, I never even thought about those twos making it to New Vestroia. Does this mean they use to live on this spot?'

An image of them running towards him and giving him kisses popped into his head as Baron walked next to him.

"Are you ok master Dan?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he replied while shivering. 'I just hope they moved on to some other guy.'

But unbeknownst to him, said bakugan weren't over him, but that's another story for another time.

(Later)

Dan looked around the lake while making sure not to trip on anything else hidden in the sand. "See anything around here Marucho?"

"Nope." He said while looking around.

"Damn it!" He grumbled before tripping on a petrified tree stump and fell onto the sand, again.

"Are you alright Dan?"

"Ow, yes." He groaned before noticing something black in the sand. "Wait, I think I found something."

Marucho blinked before seeing Dan digging in the sand and pulled out a large black and purple cylinder with a pyramid like shape on the right side of it. "Hey, is that a bakugan trap?"

"I think so." He said while looking at it, and saw it was covered in fossilized silt and had hints of amber near the ends. "But it's not my attribute."

"Let's take it back and see if we can clean it up a little." Marucho said while Dan got up and pocketed the item away.

(Later)

"So anything?" Marucho asked Mira.

"Well we've managed to clean up the dirt and amber on it, but so far we're not getting any readings from it."

"Does that mean it's...dead?" asked Dan.

"Well not necessarily that. Who knows how long it's been buried there, but something tells me it may have been there before the Vestals arrived. No way would it have gotten that dirty if it was forced into this form and recently was buried."

"Then maybe it's from the early days of Vestroia?" Drago said. "Many species have been destroyed by the Gargonoids ages ago."

Dan looked at the bakugan trap while feeling like it might be important, or just his imagination. "Well maybe it's in a deep sleep and just hasn't woke up yet."

"Should we leave it be?" asked Baron.

"I don't think so." Ace frowned. "If the Vexos find this, it might be used against us."

As Dan was looking at the trap, he picked it up and examined it's new clean exterior. "Is there any way we can wake it up?"

"We don't have the technology to wake up a extinct species Dan." Mira said while Dan pricked his finger on the tip of the pyramid.

"Ow!" He yelled while drawing blood which seeped into the trap's body.

"Are you ok master Dan?"

"Ah, that was sharp." He groaned while his finger kept on bleeding like crazy.

"Bandage that up before it makes a mess." spoke Ace.

Baron ran out of the room to grab some bandages while no one noticed the cylinder glowing a dark purple color or that it was moving.

"Uh, Daniel?"

"Yes?" He asked while Baron ran back with the bandages.

"Look at the bakugan trap!"

He looked down and saw it roll out of his hands and landed on the ground. "What the?"

It stood there while glowing brighter until it stopped and just stood there….unmoving.

"Wait, if it moved, then that means it must be awake." spoke Mira crouching down. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

No movement.

"I'm Mira, what's your name?"

Again no movement.

"Let me." Ace said while bending down. "Hello."

No movement.

"Are you able to understand us?"

Again no movement.

"Hello?"

The trap didn't move while Ace started to get annoyed.

"Did you fall back asleep or are you just ignoring us?"

It stayed still while Dan bent over.

"Hey." He said. "How are you?"

"Good." It said in a dark yet feminine tone. "You?"

"So you are awake." smiled Baron. "Hi, I'm Baron."

And cue it not saying anything at all.

"Um hello?"

No response.

"It's ok, we're friends." smiled Marucho. "You're probably wondering where you are right now."

Silence.

"Hello?" Dan said to the trap.

"Yes? You need something?"

"Just who are you?"

"Unhcegila Beta. You?"

"Dan Kuso, and we're the Resistance."

"Oh. I see." The trap said while not changing to it's open form. "You know, your voice is hot. Hotter than fire."

"Uh...thanks?"

"Anytime. Also these other voices are….gross." Unhcegila Beta said. "Like nails on a stone slab. Especially the bitch with the brown dirt like hair."

Mira frowned at that jab to her hair.

"Hey, what's with you?" frowned Ace picking it up in his hand. "We're the ones who brought you here and got you cleaned up, the least you could do is say thanks."

It unfolded itself while showing a long serpent like lower body with tiny spikes, an upper body with long claws and a female face with purple eyes, sharp teeth and black hair, before jumping away and landed on Dan's head. "Your voice is like someone's stomach, and not in the good way either."

"I know Ace can be a bit annoying, but he's still a good guy." spoke Dan with a raised eyebrow.

"Just saying." She said while looking down at him. "Besides, I'm very sensitive to voices. If the voice isn't good I ignore or kill them. Depends on the mood you know."

"Why are you being so rude? We only wanna be friends." spoke Baron in confusion.

She looked at him before muttering. "Voice sounds like tiny bolts of lighting. Too loud."

"Uh...maybe we should talk like this?" suggested Marucho in a whisper.

"I can still hear you mister tadpole." Unhcegila Beta said before looking at Dan. "So, what happened since my ten hundred year nap?"

"Wait, ten hundred? Isn't that a thousand?"

"Well yes, I've been trying to rest after those insane warriors stopped me." She sighed. "Really a little killing got those six to fight me? I was hungry and a bit blood hungry." 'Among other things.'

"Six? Who do you mean?" asked Mira.

"Some guys named the Legendary something something. And your voice is grating to my ears bitch." Unhcegila Beta growled while folding back up.

Mira frowned with Dan looking at the trap.

"Look, I get you might be cranky after your sleep, but that's no reason to be a jerk to my pals. Especially when if it wasn't for them you'd still probably sleeping."

"..." she grumbled. "Fine, but you talk for them. Your voice is hotter than their voices."

"And why is that?"

"Simple." She said while unfolding. "Your voice is making me aroused~"

"...WHAT?!" all of them spoke up with wide eyes.

"What? I also have a voice fetish." She deadpanned. "And out of everyone I've seen, fought, and eaten, your voice is making my insides twist with joy. That and the need to make you a permanent treasure of mine~"

"Again, what?!" spoke up Mira with Dan going slack jawed.

"You heard me bitch, this…..thing is my new mate. So suck it you bitch!" She growled in anger.

"M-Mate?" spoke Dan with Marucho blushing.

"Yep~ So let's kiss big boy~" She said while trying to kiss him on the lips, and failed. "Wait….what happened to my body?!"

"You just now noticed?"

She glared at Mira. "Did you did this to me?!"

"No, of course not."

"Then who turned me into a shitty version of my busty and literal killer body?!"

"The Vexos." Ace said.

"...the what now?"

"You're gonna wanna sit down, this is a long story."

She grumbled while nuzzling Dan's head. "Then talk, even if I'll replace your voice with my sexy and devilish handsome in the larynx Dan here."

The others sweatdrop before Mira began explaining.

(Later)

Unhcegila Beta growled while Mira finished her tale. "So THEY turned me from a one hundred foot long beauty into a worm?! For entertainment?!"

"Actually, I believe you've been under there long before the Vexos came here." spoke Marucho.

"..." she growled before muttering out loud several gruesome ways to kill a person. And all the while making the humans and bakugan very nervous. "And then I'll…"

"I think we get the point." spoke Ace.

She kept on grumbling while also adding how 'her mate' will use the 'victim's' skin as a bed for their love making, which caused Dan to pale in horror.

"Uh...hey Marcuho, why don't you hold her?"

"Um…" he gulped before pointing to Baron. "How about Baron holds her?"

"Uh, I think Ace would be better." spoke up the boy quickly.

He frowned at that before grabbing Unhcegila Beta.

Only to have her smack him with her tail.

"Go away you worm!"

"Hey!" he managed to grab her in his hand away from Dan who sighed in relief. "Look, you need to calm down. We wanna get back at them, but we're not gonna go off and start slaughtering them."

"That worked in the past." She growled. "Let me go!"

"He's right, we wanna stop them and free the bakugan, but if we draw blood and become worse than them, then we're no better than them." spoke Mira.

"Ha! Trust me bitch, I'm more accustomed to blood then you." She smirked. "And I have eaten those that pissed me off in the past. Also, if I DO join you lot, I'm sticking with my mate."

"Can't." Dan said. "I do Pyrus, not Darkus."

"..." she turned to him in shock. "WHAT?! B-But Darkus is the best attribute for us!"

"Sorry, but I've been more for Pyrus, I always use it." he spoke while pointing to Drago on his shoulder. "But Ace here is a Darkus brawler, maybe you and him could do some damage."

"No! I'm not going to go with a thing with a ear grating voice!"

"Maybe you need some time to calm down." spoke Drago. "All of this is new to you after all."

"Zip it lizard!" Unhcegila Beta growled before hopping onto Dan's head. "I'm staying with my mate!"

Dan groaned and slumped his shoulders. 'This is gonna be exhausting.'

(Later)

Dan sighed while Unhcegila Beta was nuzzling his head. 'At least she's not trying to pull at my hair.'

"So soft."

"How long are you gonna do that?"

"Until I'm satisfied. Also, say something else." She hummed with arousal.

He groaned with Drago rolling over.

"She's still at it?"

"Yes." He sighed while the new bakugan was humming to herself. "And it's annoying."

"Mmmmm~" 'So soothing~'

"Look on the bright side, now you have another roommate who doesn't seem like she has a problem with helping us."

"But she's….weird." He said as Unhcegila Beta hummed even louder. "See?"

"Ooooh~ More~ More~"

"Maybe if you talk to her she'll...adjust a little."

Dan sighed before picking her up. "Hey."

"Oh? Yes my mate?"

"Look, can you try and stop getting….excited just when I talk?"

"I can't. Your voice is making me horny." She hummed. "Like really horny~"

"What if I stop talking?"

"Then I would hate you." She frowned. "Then lash out at everything before going into a depression and eating anything that catches my eye in self loathing."

"...maybe you need another way to vent your frustrations." he sweatdropped.

She smirked. "I have another way."

"Slaughtering?"

"Yes, and beating people into the ground. Like those Vexos, those bastards! I want to rip them a new one!"

"Or you could try and take a nap?"

"..." she deadpanned at him. "I took a long nap before. I'm not tired at all mate."

"My name is Dan, and I'm not your mate."

"Well you are now." She said while trying to sound seductive.

"But I'm human, and we just met!"

"So?"

"Again, we just met!"

Unhcegila Beta hummed while feeling very aroused. "Mmm, say that again~ Your voice is so hot when you get mad~"

"Gah!" he groaned facepalming. "You're not listening!"

"I am, to your sexy voice~"

That was when an alarm was heard.

"Huh? What's going on?" Unhcegila Beta said while looking around.

"An alarm." Dan said. "And that means the Vexos are coming."

"Oh….he he he. I'm going to rip them apart! Ha ha ha!"

"Uh, maybe you should stay here."

"No. I'm going to be the one that kills them!" She growled while getting restrained by Drago. "Let go!"

"No, your way is not how we do things!"

"Let go!" She yelled while Dan ran off. "Hey! Come back mate!"

"You stay here!" he called back with Drago quickly moving her away and followed Dan.

Unhcegila Beta glared while hopping after them. 'I'll get you for this lizard!'

(Later)

"What's going on? Are we under attack?"

"Yes." Mira said while the screen showed two Vestals looking around for them. "In a sense, but if they find us they will contact the Vexos."

"Should we try and move away from here?" asked Baron.

"They might spot us."

Baron groaned as the Vexals started walking towards their location.

"Looks like we'll be fighting our way out." smirked Ace. "Let's show them what for Percival."

"And we shall."

That was when Unhcegila Beta hopped closer to Dan and jumped into the pocket.

All the while the Vexals appeared near the vehicle.

"Hey look, isn't this the base for that Resistance group?"

"Yeah. Want to plunder it?" One guy asked the other. "Or better yet, steal their ride?"

"That would get us in good with the Vexos."

"And get the chicks." He smirked. "Think of it, they love big rides ya know."

"Let's just hurry up and get inside incase those brats are coming back or are sleeping."

"Like they know we're here."

"Hey you two!"

They turned and saw some of the resistance running towards them. 'Damn it!'

"You two have some nerve showing up here." Ace frowned.

"It's time to take you down." spoke Baron.

"Not this time." Said the second guy. "You're up against the Darkus brothers!"

"Never heard of you." Ace said.

"We're practically Vexos ourselves, and when we take you in, we'll be full time members!"

"And get all the chicks too!"

Dan deadpanned at this while not noticing Unhcegila Beta was crawling up his back and sat on his shoulder.

'I will eat them first, especially after hearing those disgusting voices!'

"W-Hey! How did you get out here?"

She turned to him. "Hey mate, I wanted to battle and eat these fools. Care to see me in action?"

"No way! You're not battling." Dan groaned at this.

As for the Vexals, they looked at the bakugan trap with complete confusion as they never saw one before.

"You two lovers stay here, me and Baron can take them." spoke Ace.

Unhcegila Beta glared at him before getting an idea. "Hey asshole! Take me with you, I need to show my mate how a REAL sexy lady battles."

"No-"

"Hey I'm powerful and that knight looks under powered."

"You've never seen us in a battle." spoke Percival.

"So? I'm blood hungry right now and I will fight with you!" she hopped to them and smirked. "And these two Vexals will be my first prey~"

"Perhaps you should do that." whispered Marucho to Ace. "If she has some time to stretch out and grow, maybe she'll calm down."

He sighed. "Fine. Unhcegila Beta, you can battle."

She laughed like a maniacal monster while everyone felt very scared at the laughing. "Now that's more like it!"

The Vexals raised up their gauntlets and smirked. "Time to get our paycheck!"

"Baron, I'll take them both on myself."

"But I can take them…." he looked at Unhcegila Beta and ran behind Mira. "Um nevermind."

Ace raised his gauntlet up. "Gauntlet power strike!"

The field flickered while the Vexals threw gate cards at the ground.

"Alright Percival, you're up."

The bakugan was thrown as he took his true form.

"Go Darkus Fear Ripper!"

"Go Darkus Laserman!"

The bakugan appeared on the field while their power was….very weak. Like at 600 and 400 G's.

"This'll be-"

"Hey! Put me in there too!" Unhcegila Beta yelled while looking antsy. "I want to eat them and gut them all up!"

"Relax, Percival's got this."

"No! Let me join! I'm very blood hungry!" She snapped. "And if you don't let me battle, I'll pluck out your eyes!"

"Oh yeah? Well...if you do that, Dan might not like you."

"..." she growled and didn't say a word.

'That shut her up.' He thought before noticing that she folded up.

"Just throw me."

"I said wait!"

"Ability card activate! Total Barrage!"

The Laserman took aim and blasted Percival with purple energy blasts.

"Ability card activate! Shadow Strike!"

The Fear Ripper slashed at Percival with its claws while said bakugan started to lose G power.

"Ace! I need an ability!"

"Just throw me!" Unhcegila Beta snapped. "I'm a powerhouse!"

"Ability card activate! Tri-Gunner!"

Percival blasted dark energy beams at the opposing 'team'.

"Ability card activate! Area Swap!"

The gate cards swapped around while Unhcegila Beta looked very pissed at Ace.

"THROW ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Fine!" He grumbled while throwing the trap. "Unhcegila Beta stand!"

That was when a massive purple storm of wind and darkness swept the area and caused several people the pale in fear.

"What the hell is that?!" One Vexal cried out.

The darkness vanished as a one hundred foot long and tall creature with black and purple scales, long black spikes, four long legs with sharp talons on each end, a curved tip on its tail, the upper body of a woman with long black hair, dark purple eyes, sharp dagger like teeth, dark purple skin, sharp claws on each of her fingers, a J cup chest and wide ass, and had a dark purple gem on her seventh spike.

"I'm back!" She laughed while the gauntlet started calculating her power level.

" _Unhcegila Beta. Attributes Darkus. G power 1000._ "

"Woah! That's pretty awesome." spoke Dan.

She turned to him and grinned. "Thanks mate, you just made me want to eat you all up~"

Dan shivered at that while the Vexals were stunned.

"What kind of bakugan is that?!"

"And why does it have a big rack?!"

Percival noticed her and was surprised that such an annoying and dark bakugan trap was this powerful.

She licked her lips. "Time to start this blood bath! Ha ha ha!"

"No blood bath!" yelled Dan.

"Come on! I need to let loose!" She huffed. "Plus I want to make sure they don't keep staring at my jugs."

The Vexals in the meantime, were looking at her chest.

"So big."

"Yeah...big…"

"Ace, just end it." sighed Mira.

He nodded before noticing a new ability card on his hand, labeled 'Flood of Death'. "I hope this one doesn't kill us. Ability card activate! Flood of Death!"

Unhcegila Beta grinned before her body glowed and she slammed her legs to the ground, causing a massive black and purple tidal wave to form and swepted the bakugan away, before she swam up and slashed at them with her claws, instantly knocking them into ball form. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"WAAAH!" screamed the Vestals before they wound up getting washed away from the area for the next few miles.

She turned to Dan while grabbing him and smirked. "How was that my mate?"

"Uh, good?"

She grinned. "Good because I held back. If I went full on they would have been my dinner~"

He sweatdropped before the field returned to normal with her returning to ball form and Dan falling from the lack of ground. "Ahhh!"

CRASH!

And right into the dirt as he got buried up to his head.

Unhcegila Beta hopped on his head and nuzzled him. "That was so sexy~ Scream again my mate~"

"Ow...I feel more like whimpering in pain."

"Do that too." She said. "It makes me want to have sex with you even more~"

He blushed before slumping his head while the others looked at him with pity.

"Well at least he got a date? Right?" Baron asked with a sweatdrop.

"That's one date I wouldn't wanna be on." remarked Marucho.

"Same." Ace said while Mira internally thought this would complicate things.

'I just hope Dan can keep her under control.'

'Why me?' Dan thought while Unhcegila Beta was planning the names of her brood.


	145. Jackie and Gumball

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Jackie and Gumball

Series: The Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, come on, come one." muttered a familiar blue cat, sitting in his class while trying to finish a big test that he had been studying for since last month.

The reason for his frustration was that this was an important test for an exam in College… yes… College… once Gumball got older, his brain seemed to get rid of some of the more… detrimental parts that made up his childhood self and he was able to actually do well in classes over the years… not up to Anias' level, dear god no, she passed College when she was 16 and was now working on various scientific fields that baffled many, but this story isn't about her… no.

It's about how Gumball got into College when he hit 18 and aside from a couple jobs to initially pay for his schooling, he was working on trying to get past a pretty important exam that was 30 percent of his total grade and while he was doing well at first, he was slowed down quite a bit when he got past the halfway mark… some of the questions looked like things rocket scientists would know since they looked much more complex than they looked.

He gritted his teeth and wracked his brain for the answer. 'Damn it Gumball, you can do it! Just think! Forget about getting a headache and try to put down something at least!'

Though if there was an X-Ray view of Gumball's head, you could see his brain working into overdrive to solve the problem while the rest of his organs either tried to cheer him on or flat out told him to give up before the brain breaks from the pressure or something.

"Come on dude, you got this!" called the spleen.

"Yeah, you just gotta believe in yourself!" The heart said with a cheerful tone.

"Come on man, relax, just give up on this question and go to the next one, you'll burn out before you even get to the end." The Liver said before more organs tried to say what's what which made the brain more and more frustrated before it yelled this to the organs. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" The brain yelled out while the camera pulled away and the X-Ray fades to show Gumball shaking his head and rubbing it a bit when he felt like an argument was going on in his body right now.

"Five minutes left." spoke up the teacher who was reading the newspaper with Gumball paling.

'Oh no! I'm not gonna make it!' he thought before he started scribbling down without thinking. 'I'm just gonna have to guess and risk it on these last few questions!'

Thankfully for Gumball, some of the questions were multiple choice and some were not as painfully skull breaking as the question that stumped Gumball and when he left, he looked exhausted, but accomplished when he figured he would get through by the skin of his teeth and thankfully that exam meant an early day off from the rest of the school day since others are still taking the tests around the campus, apparently it was to allow the tired students to recover and the Headmaster, a man named Emerald, argued with various teachers and school board people that if everyone just had an intense test, they should get to relax after so that they will be ready for the next day, and even put in that some people even crashed right after the tests, took a bit but he managed to do it… so Gumball was taking the time to visit his parents to let them know about the test being done with today.

He normally lived in the dorms on campus, but on the weekends, he crashed at Nicole and Richards place to keep them company since Anais wasn't around as much, and Darwin, who normally worked with water based jobs, had a tough time visiting as well because sometimes people needed his expertise on talking with aquatic life and what not… people ironically nicknamed him Aquaman on a few jobs when he was able to help with situations like prevent shark attacks as a lifeguard, or help with getting a Dolphin to do tricks, all in all, aside from Gumball who was still in College, his siblings were already well off right now.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his head as he walked down the sidewalk and stretched. "That test was terrible. I felt like my brain was gonna explode back there."

In X-Ray mode, Gumball's brain, if it had a health meter, was 3/4th of the way down while it seemed to zone out to help recover, now if it was at full power, Gumball may question what he would do soon in a bit, but with his brain being in its current state… well…

When Gumball walked around some buildings to take a shortcut to his parents home, he was passing Tobias' place and saw a cable truck in his way, he had to walk around it to get by when it was oddly parked so that it was halfway on the sidewalk which questions the drivers skills with parking and saw the cable guy, a odd looking man who had strong looking arms and legs but has a bit of a gut, was walking to the front door with a large tool kit, seems arm and leg strength was his forte since he could carry it with ease.

'Wow, he's lucky.' thought the cat looking down at his skinny form while wearing a long dark green skinned shirt with tanned pants and felt like a twig compared to a boulder. 'Maybe I should really start hitting the gym, but tomorrow, I'm too exhausted to work up a huge sweat.'

Though he was glad that he didn't have a large gut like this guy… or his dad… seems Gumball got lucky with Nicole's body type… minus the super strength she had.

Gumball was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the door to Tobias' place being opened and he saw, from behind the cable truck, to his shock, Tobias' mom in a very revealing robe, seems the years were kind to her and her exercise did work wonders with keeping her in shape, seems she got out of the shower just now because he could see that some water was still on her body and her hair, normally puffy, was flattened to her head and went down her back in waves.

"Excuse me ma'am? I'm here about your cable." spoke the worker with her smiling and nodding.

"Yes, come right inside, I'll show you where the TV is."

A moment later, Tobias' mom stepped aside to let the Cable man in before she oddly looked outside and around the area a few times before closing the door… right before Gumball heard the door locking.

Thankfully for Gumball, Tobias' mom never saw Gumball when, in reflex, he hid behind the tire of the Cable car and thanks to this worlds quirky nature, he was able to round his body out and shrink a little to hide perfectly before he popped free of the hubcap and dusts himself off so he could think of what was going on at the end… and from how… shapely Tobias' mom was….

"Wow, a bathrobe AND just got out of the shower? That's every horny guy's dream come true." he remarked to himself and rubbed his chin. "But wait...why would she take a shower if she has someone coming over? Especially a total stranger?"

Unfortunately for him, his brain, which was normally making sure he was not getting into mischief, was knocked out right now thanks to the taxing test… while his lower brain in his pants got an evil look and subtly gave Gumball a suggestion for Gumball to take a peek… and get his phone out so he could get a video for later viewing if things were going like he thought it was.

He rubbed his chin and slowly gave a small goofy smile. "I better stick around, just to make sure everything is alright and she's not in danger, purely for my best bud's sake."

Thankfully there was no security system and thanks to the fact that the window's didn't have their blinds down fully, Gumball got a good view of seeing Tobias' mom and the cable guy entering the living room where the cable box was while Gumball pulls his phone out.

A moment later, The Cable man set his tools on the dining room table and took a moment to examine the cable box before he asked this when he didn't see anything physically wrong with it. "So what do you need for me to do exactly, seems things are alright…. Or… do you need another month of free cable?" The Cable man said to Tobias' mom with a grin.

"Well I am a little bit behind on paying it, and I was hoping to catch a paid per view movie on tonight." she admitted with a smile while moving over to him with a sway to her hips.

The Cable guy chuckles before he shocked Gumball when he placed a hand on Tobias' mom's ass and gripped it when she was in front of him. "Well as long as you make sure to work my dick good, I'll make sure that nasty bill of yours vanishes, may need a bit extra for pay per view, but I believe I can work something out…. If you put in the effort that is… or did you just wash up for no reason? Seems to me you were expecting me if you were in a getup like this." The Cable man said while he gave Tobias' mom a lustful look.

"Why sir, that's rather bold of you to say." she smiled while trailing a hand across his chest with Gumball who had wide eyed and jaw dropping at the scene.

"Maybe, but considering this isn't the first time, get rid of that robe and we can start, you did say that it wasn't my looks that impress you, hell why make sure that I'm here hours before your husband gets home." The Cable guy said when he used his free hand to just pull the front of the robe off of Tobias' mom's right breast and her breast bounced free and the cable guy drank in the sight while his dick starts to get erect and he was large blow the belt so to speak.

'Holy crap!' Tobias' mom is doing the cable guy for free cable!' thought Gumball who was so stunned he nearly forgot to keep the camera aimed properly...almost.

A moment later, he saw Tobias' mom smirking lustfully before she dropped the robe to the ground and Gumball saw her nude figure in full. She had C to D sized breasts, wide well toned hips, and could already see that Tobias' mom was a bit wet already while the Cable guy steps back and unzipped his pants before his 10 inch dick sprung free, it was 3 in width and it had thick veins on it which seemed strained with how erect the cable guy was while he waits for Tobias' mom to start her end of the deal.

"You know what to do, let's see if you can take in more than last time." he ordered while she got on her knees and grabbed it with both hands with Gumball gulping and felt like he was watching a porno.

Though considering he was technically recording this, it seemed like one when he saw Tobias' mom actually surprised Gumball when she opened her mouth and took half of the man's dick into her mouth and starts to bob her head while the Cable guy groans in a pleased way while he waits for Tobias' mom to take more, which she did after a minute and after a few minutes, managed to get to the 8 inch mark after some time to adjust… only 2 left...

"Come on, keep breathing with your nose, I wanna see you take it all in like a real slut." groaned the cable guy before putting a hand on the MILF's head while sitting down in a nearby chair as she hummed which made vibrations that went over his dick.

Gumball at this time while he watched what was going on and after seeing Tobias' mom surprisingly start to slowly take more into her mouth, he felt his pants tighten when he was getting turned on from the sight while Tobias' mom worked to get the Cable guy's balls free of his pants before she starts to fondle them to help the man feel better.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." he sighed while letting the woman do her thing with Gumball gulping and looked at his camera.

'M-Maybe I should record this.'

Thankfully for Gumball, seems he was already well into recording already when he nearly fumbled with it earlier so he got the scene from earlier as well and thanks to the case on the phone he was able to stand it on the windowsill so it could record things from the perfect angle without shaking at all which left Gumball free to do whatever now while he watched Tobias' mom actually get to the 10 inch mark and gagged a few times while she adjusts before she starts to fully deep throat the cable guys dick with ease now.

'Holy shit that's hot.' Gumball thought when he saw that.

"Holy shit that's hot." groaned the older man, mimicking Gumball's thoughts.

Unfortunately for Gumball, his erection got to painful levels while his pants didn't help him at all while he watched Tobias' mom work her magic for free cable and pay per view. He let out a low groan before he reached down and started undoing them before getting his dick free with a sigh of relief.

However, thanks to certain things that involved his anatomy, he and Penny were on break from one another and mainly…. It was because of Gumball's unexpected size with his dick… a full 13 inches in length and 4 in width, apparently he got that from his dad it seemed when he explained to Gumball that the males on the Watterson side had… abnormally large sizes and it was tough to find women who could take them… would explain why Nicole was so tough, she had to be to take a monster like Richard when it came to sex.

In short, he had no reason to feel guilty about this and considered it merely keeping himself from feeling pain while he looked at this shocking scene. So really, he's not cheating or being unfaithful.

Though that didn't stop him from stroking himself off while he watched Tobias' mom work the man for a bit more and speeds up her head bobbing when she could feel the man getting close.

"Oh fuck yeah, get ready for some milk!" grunted the man grabbing her wet hair and kept her mouth over his dick.

Gumball then saw Tobias' mom surprisingly adapting to it and keeps moving her mouth on the man's dick until he pushed her head all the way down onto his dick and she fully took the man's dick into her mouth before he blew his load right down her throat after he tossed his head back and yelled which she gleefully drank if the look in her eyes was any indication. Gumball bit his lip to keep from making any sounds as he rubbed himself harder with his dick growing nice and stiff.

About 15 seconds pass with the man orgasming hard in Tobias' mom's mouth before he tapped off and let her head go with a groan and thanks to the mess that was seen running down Tobias' mom's face and onto her breasts, seems the man was backed up.

"Wooh, damn did I need that." he panted while seeing her try to keep any sperm from falling on the carpet and swallowed the sperm in her mouth.

"I'll say you needed it. When was the last time you got lucky or even masturbated?" Tobias' mom asked with a curious tone while she teased the man when she starts to clean her tits off with her fingers and lick her fingers clean slowly to really get the man worked up.

"Last time we did this. It was too damn good and made it pretty hard for me to get off from stuff off the internet, meaning you better be ready for me to cut loose." he warned with his dick still hard and ready.

Tobias' mom in turn just gave the man a lustful look before she got up and after walking to the table, bent down and points her round well toned ass at the cable guy and just wiggles it in both the cable guy and unintentionally Gumball's view. "Well then, better make sure that I can help out with making you feel better, but don't expect me to do all the work, even if this is a deal, it's a two way street you know." Tobias' mom said before she used one hand to go between her legs and used her fingers to spread her folds and both the cable guy and Gumball saw how wet she was right now.

Gumball's jaw hit the ground and gripped his dick hard enough to make him jump with a wince and bit his hand to keep from screaming while keeping his eyes on the scene as the cable guy moved towards the woman.

A moment later, Gumball saw the cable guy grip Tobias' mom's ass with his hands and fondles them a bit while he pressed the head of his dick at her folds and instead of teasing her, he just jammed his dick inside of Tobias' mom's pussy which made her groan loudly before she starts moaning and groaning when the man starts to hump away with such force that the table shook a little and Tobias' mom felt her fingers and toes curl without her control.

"Oooh yeah, I never get tired of your big giant dick." she moaned out while biting her lip with each slam in and out of her pussy which grew more wet.

Though to Gumball's shock, while he watched the scene going on… he oddly enough starts to picture himself in the Cable guy's place and with his much bigger dick, fucking Tobias' mom into a sex coma while she begged for more of his dick inside of her. He gulped and leaned in closer while he started to rub his dick with both hands.

Though when he looked down for a moment, he could have sworn that instead of his hands, he saw Tobias' mom blowing his dick with a lustful look on her face and winked at him when she worked to deep throat his cock all the way to the base shockingly enough and looked like she wanted much more...

'Oh man, what am I doing? I shouldn't be watching this! I'm terrible at keeping secrets, and the next time I see Tobias it'll slip out!'

Though the moaning and groaning from Tobias' mom did get his attention when he saw the man using a hand to roughly spank her ass every few thrusts while making sure that he had a thumb in Tobias' mom's asshole to really make it kinky for her.

"Come on, really rock those hips or my dick won't make it all the way in." grunted the cable guy with Tobias' mom moaning louder.

Unfortunately, the cable guy's pager starts to go off which had an annoying ringtone which got the duo, or trio's, attention.

"Ugh, hold on." he groaned before stopping and grabbed it before taking a look at it. "Fuck, I gotta go."

"You sure? I mean you can at least finish this round right?... you're not going to make me beg are you? I need to hold my end of the deal anyway for free cable and pay per view anyway, I can do more next time if you have a free day, but I'm sure you can't walk around with a hard on like that or do you have other ladies who can help you with that later?" Tobias' mom said before she got a slight begging look on her face and shook her ass at the cable guy to tempt him.

"Sorry, wish I could stick around and finish, but this is a emergency and if I don't show up my ass is cooked." he answered while pulling out of her slit and started to get his pants back on.

Tobias' mom however quickly turned around and just said this when she rapidly starts to jerk him off. "Then at least just relax for a moment and try and not hold back, I'm sure you can at least spare one minute to paint my face right?" Tobias' mom begged while she opened her mouth while she points the mans dick at her face which throbbed more and more as she stroked him faster and faster.

"Damn, you really are desperate." he groaned. "Alright, just make it quick."

"Well since you far outclass my husband, I can at least hold off on my own orgasm to make sure you come back for more… now… cum for me… cum… bathe me in your scent.." Tobias' mom said in a lustful way while she made sure to slap the man's dick on her tongue a few times to really turn the man on.

Gumball gulped and tugged at his collar while imagining she was telling him to do that and rubbed his dick harder.

A few seconds later, nearly 40 to be exact, the cable guy groans loudly when he starts to cum hard on Tobias' mom's face and her opened mouth while she keeps stroking him off.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while trying to lap as much of the sperm as she could while rubbing a little of it on her breasts.

A moment later, Gumball, without his control, felt his orgasm approaching and as a reflex… grabbed a flower pot and starts to cum hard inside it to try and hide what was going on. He let out a low groan while imagining he was cumming right down the MILF's throat which made his tail stand up and his legs nearly give out under him. He quickly filled the pot to a surprising amount before he, and the Cable guy tapped off a moment later and Tobias' mom let the man's dick go after she licks the tip clean before she starts to clean her face off with a moan.

"I'll be back later on so we can finish up then." he remarked as he slipped his dick away.

Tobias' mom then chuckles before she said this after her face was mostly clean. "Just make sure to keep your end of the deal and I may let you finally go after this tight ass that you've been eyeing, not even my husband has gotten there… virgin territory so to speak… if you don't count toys of course…" Tobias' mom teasingly said when she turned to the cable man and slapped her own ass for emphasis while Gumball, after putting some potting soil into the pot to hide his mess, saw when he looked back through the window.

"Damn." he let out before covering his mouth and ducked down. 'Please don't let them hear that.'

Aside from the duo looking around for a moment when they heard something shuffling, nothing else happened which caused Tobias' mom to speak up after she got her robe.

"Well you know where the front door is, I'll be in the shower again to clean off your handiwork, help yourself to something in the kitchen if you want after you wash your hands, got some soda's and what not in case you worked up a thirst." Tobias' mom said before she starts to walk out of the room while her tight ass sways to and fro and Gumball had this thought when the Cable guy was technically alone in the room.

'Sooo lucky!' thought Gumball making a fist. 'I would kill to get a chance with her...wait, what am I saying?! This is your friend's mom Gumball! You shouldn't even still be here! Just take your phone and leave before you get seen.'

A moment later, after the Cable guy got his tool kit, he said this when he was exiting the room.

"Hehe, man I wish I didn't have to leave. She's got the tightest pussy that I ever fucked not even that shapeshifting girl who turned 18 recently got a hole that tight unless she took a smaller form, then again heard she was training to stretch her pussy out for some reason… oh well hope I can have some fun with the next person if things calm down soon." The Cable guy said before he left the room.

Gumball went wide eyed hearing that and could only think of one girl who could do that. The only shapeshifter who turned 18 recently was… Penny… and training to stretch her pussy? Was she… trying to train herself to take Gumball? "Oh my god...I am such an idiot!"

However that Cable man talking like he had sex with Penny recently did bring the question… if that was true… then did Penny do the same with others?

Like, did she use her powers to experiment and fool around when they took their break? Or even when they were together? And just how often did she do it?

Though… it did beg the question… if Penny really did do all that… would she be mad… if Gumball got some much needed relief? He does have video evidence of Tobias' mom cheating so he could use that to get lucky himself… with some backup of course just in case things get bad.

'Ok, don't jump ahead and accuse her of cheating, but just to be on the safe side, I'll take a risk when the guy leaves.'

Thankfully, after a couple minutes, he saw the Cable guy leaving with a soda in hand and he got into his truck and drove off after he got things set up for his next stop and the coast was clear after Gumball made sure that no one would pop out of nowhere.

He took a deep breath and stopped recording before moving to the door. "Here goes nothing."

A moment later, after double checking that things were clear, Gumball knocks on the door loudly a few times while his heart beats in his chest when he realized if things go the way he hopes… he will lose so many virginities today...

"Oh, that was quick." came Tobias' mom's voice who opened the door before blinking. "Oh, hello Gumball. Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else."

Thankfully for Gumball, it looked like Tobias' mom just got cleaned again and had the robe equipped while it seemed more adjusted to be modest but held on her curves just right before Gumball cleared his throat to help him calm down. "H-Hey Mrs. Tobias, is Tobias home? I heard he had something of mine and I think he left it here, then again he could have taken it with him or something, I got out of school early thanks to the Headmasters new policy on intense tests and the effects they can have." Gumball said while he hoped he didn't sound to nervous.

"Oh well he's not home at the moment, what did he take?" she asked curiously.

"Well believe it or not, it's an old memory card, remember those old game consoles that Tobias and I played on? Well I happened to find a collector who wants to get the old gaming console that I have and unfortunately I need the memory card for it, if you want, I can just take a quick peek in Tobias's room to see if it's there, shouldn't be to much trouble right?" Gumball said while he grins at Tobias' mom to help keep the act up while he wondered what she was thinking right now.

"Oh sure, go ahead." she answered opening the door and letting him walk inside.

Gumball thanked her while he walked inside the house. "Thanks Mrs. Wilson, I'll try and not take up too much of your time." Gumball said with a smile while he made sure that Mrs. Wilson had no idea what his real plans are while he walks to Tobias' room and while his back was to Mrs. Wilson, she could see how much Gumball grew and while not muscular, did see that he was pretty tall, and then there was that rumor that she heard about Richard and the men of the Wattersons... and their well equipped states...

'If he worked out and got buff he'd probably have girls knocking at his door every night.' she thought while briefly imagining how the size could fit inside his pants.

And considering that she didn't get a real orgasm yet… this could be interesting if she works her charms, her husband wouldn't be back for hours after all and Tobias wouldn't be home for quite some time as well and Gumball was of legal age so shouldn't be to much trouble seducing a young man right?

Gumball himself was still debating how he could go about this while reaching Tobias' room to make it look good.

Thankfully, he did have an idea and after about 5 minutes of *looking around* he walked out of the bedroom and walked around to look for Mrs. Wilson and saw her in the kitchen getting a drink of tea. "Hey Mrs. Wilson, found the memory card and you're all alone in the house today right? I ask because I think I saw a mess in one room on my way here, looked like something… white… I think it hit the carpet, not sure what it was though." Gumball said while he points a thumb to the room with the cable box in it while he acts innocent to see if he can fool Mrs. Wilson a bit more.

"White?" she blinked while inwardly panicking, but kept it cool. "Oh, my bad, I must have spilled some milk out there when I brought some home from the grocery store, I wouldn't worry about it."

"You sure? I could clean it up for you if it's fresh to keep a stain from setting since you seem busy right now, also think I saw something else in there, but I can't remember what, oh well, I might as well find out right?" Gumball said with an innocent tone to his voice while he got a rag and wets it with some water from the sink and starts walking into the room.

"No really Gumball, it's quite alright." she spoke up quickly. "Why don't you just sit down and I'll get you some cookies? I baked some just a few days ago and they've just been sitting around."

"Really? Well I would hate to trouble you since you looked like you did have a pretty intense workout, thought I smelled something in the room as well… like someone working up a good sweat, guess it explains why you look so fit though, what's your secret if you don't mind me asking since I want to look as good as I can for Penny." Gumball said with an innocent smile on his face while inwardly, he oddly felt better about this when he seemed to be manipulating Mrs. Wilson just right with a mix of compliments and slight scares.

"Oh, why thank you Gumball, that's sweet of you to say." she smiled. "Well I do some yoga in the morning every day while going to the gym for three times a week. Figured with my extra time I should try and get rid of a little excess fat on me."

"Fat on you? With all due respect, you look perfect already, honestly you look like you could relax more and still look beautiful, if it's one thing that I learned, everyone should be comfy in their own skin, though in Penny's case she can shapeshift her body, but that is on her emotions so… oh yeah, there's no need to worry about what others think I mean my mom still looks the same and could easily kick my butt and my dad still lazes on the couch a lot but they still love each other, doesn't Mr. Wilson think like that?" Gumball asked with as well a mannered of a voice as he could muster to help Mrs. Wilson drop her guard.

"Well of course, it's just...well sometimes I feel like he looks at other women, or makes small comments that think I won't mind, but they actually do when he mentions my weight and age creeping up on me." she admitted looking away.

"Really? Well no offense to your Husband, but I think his eyes are the one things that's going since you look perfect in my eyes." Gumball said with a grin on his face while he looked down at Mrs. Wilson, he did get a lot taller after all and grew to be surprisingly tall.

That made her blush and let out a giggle while unknowingly loosening her robe which exposed a little more skin around her chest. "Oh Gumball, you know how to flatter a woman."

Gumball blushed a little from seeing that before he cleared his throat and said this to try and play the look off. "Well considering I have to be kind daily around Penny and my mom, I learned how to be well mannered, anyway, I also did find something else as well but to make sure no one finds out, mind going to your bedroom for a moment? Trust me, you may love it." Gumball said while he sounded a bit excited a moment later.

"Um...ok, sure." she answered, confused before heading to the stairs.

Gumball just grins while he watched her and got a good look at her ass while she walked up the stairs, and after waiting for a moment to get a drink for what was about to happen, Gumball grabbed his phone and starts walking up the stairs while his heart beats in his chest while he approached the bedroom door and knocked to let Mrs. Wilson know he was coming in.

"You can come in Gumball, it's unlocked."

Gumball did enter as instructed before he took a moment to look around the room for Mrs. Wilson and saw her sitting on the bed. Though Gumball oddly grins and he surprisingly locked the door in full view of Mrs. Wilson before he approached her, since he's going all in with this now, no need to hold back anymore.

"What did you find exactly?" she asked, getting a sinking feeling for some reason.

"Wellll… more like something I found out recently… don't take this the wrong way, I do find you beautiful, but I also know this won't happen easily and considering what I heard… well…." Gumball said while he oddly went to his phone for a moment, and when he turned the screen to Mrs. Wilson, she saw Gumball sneaking up to her window… and filming everything that happened inside of her home with the Cable man even the part about some shapeshifting girl who turned 18 recently as well… seems the Cable guy did get lucky with other ladies as well.

Her eyes widened and covered her mouth with Gumball nodding.

"Yeah, I saw and heard everything, and yes, I know that spill downstairs isn't milk."

Gumball then pockets his phone when the message was made to Mrs. Wilson. "However I am willing to make a deal with you to… keep me from spreading this around, besides I know that unless you used a toy you never got that orgasm that you wanted huh?" Gumball said with a grin on his face, it was a bluff of course on the video spreading but Mrs. Wilson didn't know that.

"...yes." she admitted looking away with embarrassment.

"Good… plain and simple… I want to have sex with you, and not just a simple one, the entire works, virgin ass included as well." Gumball said with a grin on his face while his dick twitched in his pants… and his size in his pants made the cable Guy look small from the bulge alone.

Mrs. Wilson went wide eyed seeing the bulge while stunned the rumors were actually true. "My god."

"So, do we have a deal?" Gumball said while he approached Mrs. Wilson and used his right hand's thumb and index finger on Mrs. Wilson's chin to make her look at Gumball's face while he grins at her with a lustful look.

She shivered seeing the look, but not out of disgust. She gave a slow nod. "Alright, we have a deal, as long as you delete that video when we're done."

"Well, can't really delete it… unless you want to make a new one for me with you and I as the stars in it, would make an interesting memory for me to savor right?" Gumball teasingly said when he pulled out his phone, and walked over to a nearby bookshelf and sets the Phone up to record things before he walked back on screen and in front of Mrs. Wilson with a lustful grin on his face.

"But what if Tobias finds out? Then my husband will find out and...I don't even wanna think about it."

"And yet you pretty much went down on the Cable guy… so what's so different about me? We could just make this a one time thing… or if you're not satisfied… we could make this a repeating thing… but I believe I need to impress you first… so why not remove the robe and let me help you forget your troubles for now?" Gumball teasingly said while he used a thumb to rub Mrs. Wilson's chin to help her relax.

She blushed hearing that and surprised at how much this cat had changed since he was a small child. "Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt, especially since those pants are looking a bit too tight on you."

Gumball licks his lips before he said this when he stepped back. "Well then, let me get undressed while you do the same." Gumball said before he starts to untie his shoes and pulled them off before he removed his socks, nothing to impressive yet but when he removed his shirt… well he had no ounce of fat on him and he had a pretty boy like body and combined with his more balanced head… really caused some dirty thoughts to go through Mrs. Wilson's head… especially with how mismatched Gumball's body was with his monster dick on a body like that.

'My goodness, is he really the same little boy who use to put holes in my house?' she thought while seeing him undoing his pants and letting them fall with the bulge looking bigger from the lack of layers.

And to add to the shock… Mrs. Wilson underestimated Gumball's size with his dick which dick… looked like an actual monster dick… and when his dick springs free… she saw his full size when it got fully erect in no time flat and noticed her wide eyed blushing face. "Hehe… see something you like? My dad told me only certain ladies can take the Watterson men so we got to be careful on who we pick...think you can take it?" Gumball teasingly said before he strokes his dick slowly in front of Mrs. Wilson.

She felt her mouth hang open with a little drool escaping with her pussy growing warm and hot in no time flat.

Gumball blinked a few times from that, but chuckles before he approached Mrs. Wilson while his dick, thanks to its size, swings a bit low even with how erect it was and after Gumball got in front of Mrs. Wilson, Gumball placed his hands on Mrs. Wilson's shoulders and just slid the robe off of Mrs. Wilsons body after he untied the sash after she didn't say anything to stop him. "Someone's enjoying the sight, no words at all?"

"Oh! S-Sorry, it's just...wow is that big." she muttered.

"Well, last time I measured… I think I was at the 13 inch mark and that's considered freakish in some areas, though if you doubt if its real or not you could always give it a feel real quick." Gumball said with a grin on his face while his dick throbbed a few times when he held it in the air in front of Mrs. Wilson's chest and Mrs. Wilson saw how massive he was up close.

"Well...it's definitely MASSIVE, probably the biggest one I've ever seen up close." Mrs. Wilson said which made Gumball chuckle a bit.

"Really? Because aside from guys like Mr. Rex, I doubt most compare and I feel a bit proud of that… unless you actually had some run in with Tina's dad once, makes me wonder if you like the freakish sized dicks." Gumball teasingly said while he moved his dick a few times to press against Mrs. Wilson's breasts so she could feel how heavy his dick was.

She gulped while shivering feeling the warmth. "N-No, I've never done it with him, but I have wondered."

"Well it's your turn to do something, unless you want me to do the work for you, but considering what I saw in the TV area you're not naive on what to do and while I am a virgin, I do watch porn a lot so I at least know what to do… just never got to practice for real... until now that is… so unless you don't want to take charge, then why not get on your knees and lets see how well you like the taste of my cock." Gumball said with a lustful tone to his voice when he placed a hand on Mrs. Wilson's head and slowly pushed her head down and forced her to her knees and let her head go when her head was in front of his dickhead and his strength was surprisingly strong, guess he had some of Nicole's strength, even if it wasn't to her level.

"Then I'll happily show you." she grinned while grasping the dick with both hands and started rubbing it before she started to tease him by pecking around the tip with kisses, but didn't really take it in.

Gumball groans a bit from that and just placed a hand on Mrs. Wilson's head and pets her a few times to show she was doing good so far and let her head go so he could let her do her own thing, he did know to take this slow for now since he could accidently harm Mrs. Wilson if he tried to force her to do things.

"I'm surprised though, haven't you ever at least tried to use this bad boy on a girl?" she asked while moving one hand to cup his balls.

"W-Why do you think Penny and I a-are on break… and after what I heard, t-that Cable guy could be… giving her free cable if you get what I mean, heard him mutter about a 18 year old shapeshifter and unless I missed someone, only one person comes to mind with that set of words… I mean can you tell me that a normal lady could take me without getting scared? Why do you think my mom sticks with dad? I'm pretty sure it's not for his round body if you get what I mean." Gumball said while he grins at Mrs. Wilson to help confirm that the rumor on the males of the Watterson's were true and it seemed only the toughest of women could take them for obvious reasons.

'If I knew this was all true, I might have dated the guy in school.' she thought before giving the tip a slow lick making Gumball hum.

"Oh yeah, sorry if I don't last to long for the first round, but I do recover fast so expect to have more than one round of fun, hard for me to go down unless I blow about 4 or 5 times… maybe more from how hot of a situation this is." Gumball teasingly said while he grins at Mrs. Wilson's reaction.

Her eyes widened hearing that with her mouth opening slightly, which Gumball took as he held her head and pushed his tip inside catching her off guard.

"Oh wow that feels nice, be sure to lick the head well, I want to really get lubed up and see how much of me you can take, I saw you take 10 inches with that cable guy but I am thicker as well… maybe we can try getting halfway and see where we go from there, think that's 6 and a half inches if my math is right." Gumball said with a grin on his face before he gripped Mrs. Wilson's head with both hands and carefully starts to thrust his hips lightly which caused his dick get a bit deeper into her mouth each time.

"Mmmm." she let out while relaxing her throat and tried to stretch her lips out around the girth.

Gumball in turn had a pleased look on his face when he saw Mrs. Wilson adapting well which gave him this thought when he saw that he was slowly getting to the 4 inch mark. 'Oh wow, I never knew how good a blowjob was until today, hopefully if Penny and I are still on break, I can come to Mrs. Wilson to see if she wants to do more… but that's on a later day… for now… time to see how far I can go.' he felt his tail swish while he began to feel her tongue lick around it at the same time. Gumball groans from that and looked surprisingly adorable when he did so before he starts to thrust his hips harder to have Mrs. Wilson get to the 5 inch mark before she felt him throbbing in her mouth slowly as time went by.

'I hope I don't drown, his balls feel like they could make enough sperm to fill the bathtub.' Mrs. Wilson thought while she sucked harder on Gumball's dick and her tongue ran along what it could touch while Gumball, after panting a bit, thrusts his hips a bit harder and managed to get to the 6 inch mark before he had enough control to say this.

"O-Oh f-fuck… gonna… gonna…" Gumball barely got out before he really starts to thrusts his hips fast but made sure to not go deeper so he wouldn't harm Mrs. Wilson's throat as his dick bashed it's way in and out of her mouth.

That made her hum and cause vibrations, making Gumball stiffen up and cry out as his dick started twitching.

"O-OH M-MRS. WILSON!" Gumball cried out before he thrusts his hips one last time and his dick went back into Mrs. Wilson's mouth and came hard inside of her mouth, and unlike last time, he came an actual geyser of cum that quickly filled up Mrs. wilson's mouth which made her cheeks puff quickly and then some when the flow forced more semen out of her mouth and onto her breasts and onto the floor without any way to stop it, and for added effect, Gumball's tail shot straight up and puffed out to help show that he really was enjoying his first ever blowjob based orgasm.

"Mmmm!" she let out while trying to swallow as much of it down as she could while her pussy was growing more wet from the salty and fresh taste compared to the cable man.

Gumball kept cumming for about 20 seconds with great intensity while he couldn't think, breath, or do much but let his body ride out the pleasure before he tapped off and gasped for breath while he lets go of Mrs. Wilson's head and stood back up while he waits for his legs to recover when he felt like his energy left his body though his dick. "W...W...Woah…" he let out while Mrs. Wilson herself covered her mouth and tried licking up the leftover sperm.

Gumball then looked at Mrs. Wilson and saw the mess he made and felt a bit proud of that while he looked at Mrs. Wilson's face to see how she was doing right now, he even did wonder if he did something wrong since she was pretty quiet. "H-Hey… you alright? Sorry for the mess, n-never came that much in my life until now." Gumball said while he slowly felt his body recover and could stand still without feeling like falling on his ass.

She swallowed what she had and smiled. "Yes, just taking a sec to clean this up. I try not to let any cum go to waste, that and I don't want my husband to smell it and get suspicious."

Gumball chuckles a bit from that since he did cause a bit of a mess just now. "W-Well I can help clean up after if you have things around, though I know a good second best way to help make up for what I did that I can do right now, when was the last time that you got pleased by anyone, and I mean a serious pussy eating? I'm curious on what I can do when I want to please a lady." Gumball said before he licked his lips when he saw Mrs. Wilson's pussy and wondered what it tastes like.

"Well right now I'm dripping and eager to let a stray dog lick me, that's what happens when girls don't get off."

Gumball blinked at that choice of words but didn't think much of it before he said this. "Well why not get on the bed so I can help you get off, fair enough after what you did for me just now." Gumball said before he grins lustfully at Mrs. Wilson.

"Gladly." she grinned before removing her robe and tossed it to the side before moving on the bed and spread her legs wide open.

Gumball in turn, licked his lips for a moment before he moved over to the bed and with a cat like crawl between Mrs. Wilson's legs, he then took a moment to get a close look at Mrs. Wilson's pussy since this was his first real life pussy right before he took an experimental lick when he remembered a few porn videos show that the slit was the main part to lick to really get a woman to feel good, aside from the bud but he would get to it later.

"Go ahead and do whatever you want, I don't care if it's sloppy or not, I just wanna feel a nice good long licking down there." she smiled with lust while reaching up to grab her breasts.

Gumball in turn took that the wrong way in a surprising way when he remembered a few other videos and gave her a good long lick again and again, but with his tongue also hitting Mrs. Wilson's asshole as well and finished when he hits Mrs. Wilson's bud before he repeats his actions while he had his hands on Mrs. Wilson's ass cheeks so he could get a good grip on her, he surprisingly liked the taste of her ass and pussy and really went wild with his licks after a minute.

"Oh! Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" she moaned out while caught off guard.

Gumball then licked her ass and pussy at a faster rate while he made sure to adjust his body before he looked at her bud before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard on it while he rubbed his tongue on the tip of Mrs. Wilson's bud.

"AHHHHH!" she hollered out with wide eyes while throwing her head back and felt a huge surge through her body.

Gumball in turn keeps on doing what he was doing with licking and sucking Mrs. Wilson's bud before he moved a hand so that he could used his index and middle finger to slowly finger Mrs. Wilson's pussy to see how tight she was while his dick grew erect again in no time flat. When he did he felt her moan louder and squirm a little which was music to his ears.

Gumball then surprised Mrs. Wilson when he used his free hand, and after getting some pussy juice on it, starts to used his index finger to finger her asshole slowly after working it in at a slow pace, he heard she was a virgin here and really wanted to see if it was true or not while he keeps on sucking Mrs. Wilson's bud and fingers her pussy to help distract her from any discomfort.

"G-Gumball!" she yelped while his tongue started to work it's way into her soaked pussy.

He then slowly adds a second finger to Mrs. Wilson's ass while he moved his fingers from her pussy to play with her bud and tried to have his tongue go deep in Mrs. Wilson's pussy before he starts to eat her out as best he could while he worked to please her two holes and could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on.

'There's no way on EARTH this cat is a virgin!' she thought while moaning with her pussy burning hot and getting close.

Gumball however, not a mind reader, didn't really think of what he was doing to be honest and just keeps going more and more with his actions until Mrs. Wilson threw her head back and lets out a loud groan when she came hard on his fingers, tongue, and face while her juices hit it hard.

"GUMBALL!" she let out while Gumball closed his eyes to keep the juices out of them.

Gumball then waits for Mrs. Wilson to tap off while he surprised her when he licked her pussy more so he could drink her juices as well. 'Huh, kinda reminds me of maple syrup.'

Mrs. Wilson managed to calm down and her orgasm slowed to a slight crawl after 15 seconds but her body shuddered a few times from some aftershocks while Gumball pulled his head away and wiped his face with his hand a few times so he can get his face clean somewhat.

"So, how was that Mrs. Wilson? Too much or not enough?" he asked while seeing her give a wide smile. Gumball then saw that she had trouble speaking and got a bit worried when she had trouble catching her breath. "Mrs. Wilson? Are you Ok? Did I go to fast or something?"

"It...was...mind blowing." she managed to get out.

"Oh… well if you want to take a break for a moment, I understand, I might as well get some water real quick." Gumball said before he starts to crawl off the bed so he could let Mrs. Wilson recover.

"Oh I feel more than ready to ride your dick all night long." she hummed while licking her lips.

Gumball blinked a few times before he looks at Mrs. Wilson. "But won't your Husband get home in a few hours? And what about Tobias?" Gumball asked when he took the phrase the wrong way, guess underneath all the growing up that he had, he still had moments of slipping up.

"I mean I don't need a break, now get that bad boy over here and break my pussy." Mrs. Wilson said while she gave Gumball a finger gesture to get over to her.

Gumball in turn just took a moment to think on that before he shrugged and surprised Mrs. Wilson when he crawled on top of her. "Alright, but before I do that…" Gumball trailed off before he surprised Mrs. Wilson when he kissed her on the lips out of the blue and slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Mrs. Wilson could taste her juices on Gumball's tongue as a result while he aimed his dick at her pussy and rubbed the shaft on her soaked tunnel since the angle wasn't the best at the moment.

Mrs. Wilson closed her eyes and licks around his tongue with a moan while trying to move her hips closer against the dick in need.

Gumball then pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds and with him standing on his knees, he shuffles on the bed so that he could scoot away from Mrs. Wilson and gripped his dick and aimed the head of his dick at her pussy and gave her a quick glance to see how she was doing since his dick was intimidating from the size alone. "Ready Mrs. Wilson… I'm about to start."

"Go ahead Gumball, stuff my soaking wet cunt like you mean it." she grinned.

Gumball nods at that before he gripped Mrs. Wilson's right hip with his left hand and slowly pushed his hips forward and the head of his dick popped into Mrs. Wilson's pussy which made Gumball groan a bit from how tight she was before he gave Mrs. Wilson what she wants when he gripped her other hip and slowly forces his his dick into her pussy.

"Oh-OH!" she let out feeling her pussy stretch out the more it went in making her toes curl.

"F-Fuck M-Mrs… Wilson… you're… so tight… h-hard to get far." Gumball groans out while he placed his hands on Mrs. Wilson's hips and slowly pulled himself deeper than ever before till the 5 inch mark was met and he was getting to the six inch mark.

"Oh god Gumball! If you ever used this on Penny, she'd have married you!" she hollered out with her back arching while feeling her pussy grow tighter on the dick in need for more.

Gumball grit his fangs together from that but didn't stop trying to get his dick deeper into Mrs. Wilson's pussy till he got to the 8 inch mark and had to stop when he felt his dick bump into something and had to lean over Mrs. Wilson to keep from falling on her. "W-What the?... what is that?" Gumball said before he pushed his dick a bit to press into the object that blocked him from getting further inside of Mrs. Wilson's pussy.

"M-My CERVIX!" she let out while grabbing his shoulders with her body burning up even more.

Gumball was a bit surprised by that action since she didn't push him away. "Oh… well… think I can get through it? I still have quite a bit of my dick left outside." Gumball said while he looked down and could see that he still had quite a bit of his dick left out, about 5 inches.

"J-J-Just try it." she got out while trying to push herself.

Gumball in turn smiles at that before he slowly pulled his hips back and thrusts himself hard into Mrs. Wilson and rams into Mrs. Wilson's cervix big time before he repeats his action while he pants lightly when he really put a lot of power into his thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" yelped the MILF who was trying her hardest NOT to pass out or lose it since feeling it poke the tiny passage was making her pussy get more wet if possible.

"Oh fuck this feels nice, should have tried harder with Penny but I'm glad I got to do this with you." Gumball groans out before he moved his hands to Mrs. Wilson's breasts and gripped them hard before he thrusts his hips harder and faster while he had a lust filled look that showed he wouldn't stop till he busts into Mrs. wilson's womb. "How's my dick feel compared to that other guy's?"

"T-They…!" Mrs. Wilson tried to say while she threw her head back when her body's pleasure spiked a bit when Gumball used more power and risked busting through Mrs. Wilson's cervix just now.

"They…?" Gumball asked while he used more and more power in his thrusts to have his dick hit Mrs. Wilson's cervix again and again, harder and harder each time. "Come on, sound it out." he teased.

However it seemed that his actions made it hard for her to talk which caused Gumball to think for a moment before he surprisingly says this. "Well if I can't get the info this way, guess I'm not that good, maybe I should just leave." Gumball surprisingly said when he slowly slowed his thrusts with his dick like he was about to stop.

"N-No don't!" she cried out before gripping his shoulders tighter.

Gumball grins at that before he looks at Mrs. Wilson and teasingly said this when he slowed a bit more. "Well… answer my question and I may speed back up… how… do… I… stack… compared to your past flings?" Gumball teasingly said before he thrusts his hips a tiny bit faster to mess with Mrs. Wilson a bit.

"Better! You're much bigger and better!" Mrs. Wilson loudly groans out which made Gumball grin from that before he used a lot of power and speed with his thrusts again so that he was going as fast as he could now while he adjust himself so that he was in a pushup like position over Mrs. Wilson and was jackhammering his hips so that his dick bashed its way in and out of her pussy without mercy.

"Damn straight! And I'm not even in my thirties! Imagine how much bigger I'll get by then?" he grinned while squeezing her breasts harder.

Mrs. Wilson groans loudly from that and couldn't even speak right now when she could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer while she starts to get a fucked up look on her face while Gumball grins at his handiwork so far and just fucked it and used gravity when he jumped with his feet a little and thrusts his hips before he groans when he felt his dick bash through Mrs. Wilson's cervix and a large bulge was seen on Mrs. Wilson's stomach and her pussy spasms on his dick when he got to the 11 inch mark now. "OH GOD!"

"FUCK! I'm gonna lose it!"Gumball growled out with a strained tone when he could feel his dick throbbing hard but wanted to get those last two inches into Mrs. Wilson and moved his hands to her shoulders and starts to pull himself hard into her while he thrusts his hips hard and his dick enters and exits Mrs. Wilson's cervix with ease now and a bulge was seen again and again when Gumball worked to destroy her womb.

"AHHHHHH!" hollered Mrs. Wilson who felt her mind going blank.

A couple minutes pass with nothing being heard besides the bed shaking, Mrs. Wilson holloring, and Gumball grunting from his strained efforts while he fought to keep his orgasm in check before he made one final thrust, felt his groin touch Mrs. Wilson's before he threw his head back and roars when he fired his load point blank into Mrs. Wilson's womb which quickly made it bloat thanks to the oversized plug stopping it from escaping till it starts to burst onto the bed when the pressure got to be to much.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" Mrs. Wilson felt her tongue hanging out while her own juices gushed out over his dick from the warm sensation.

Gumball keeps cumming for 25 seconds while his nuts get the much needed relief that they needed while he had this strained thought. "F-Fuck… r-really wish I d-done this sooner… who knew actual sex was this good… much more intense then with her mouth… and I still have an ass to claim!"

Mrs. Wilson herself felt her legs twitching with her heart beating like a drum and ready to burst before moaning when she felt Gumball slowly slid out and felt his sperm pooling out and onto the bed.

Gumball pants for a bit after a moment before he looks down and admires his handiwork with a grin. "So Mrs. Wilson… how was that?" Gumball asked like he didn't just give Mrs. Wilson the best orgasm of her life.

"Ah...ah...ah...a….ma...zing…" she got out.

Gumball chuckles at that before he sat on the bed and got off of it for some reason. "I'll be right back after I get a drink, I think I got one more in me at least for one other hole…" Gumball teasingly said while he lightly slapped Mrs. Wilson's ass before he got up and exits the room without even getting any clothing on. "I just hope I can fit inside her butt, her pussy felt close to strangling my dick."

A few minutes later, after Gumball got a drink of water and what not, he went back into Mrs. Wilson's bedroom to see how she was doing and wondered if she had recovered enough to continue. "Mrs. Wilson? Are you still up for more?" he asked while poking his head in.

Though to his surprise, he saw that Mrs. Wilson was not on the bed which confused Gumball who walked into the room fully. "Mrs. Wilson? Where are you?"

"In here!" she called from the bathroom. "Just cleaning out the sperm in me, I don't wanna take any risks of getting knocked up, that'd be awkward to explain to Tobias if he saw his baby brother or sister looking like his friend."

Gumball nervously chuckles at that before he walked into the bathroom to see Mrs. Wilson in the shower. "Isn't that what birth control is for and morning after pills?" Gumball said with a grin on his face, he looked them up just in case and they could be used a bit before and after sex to prevent knock ups. "Though I won't stop you from doing that, how about we finish this in the shower… should be easy to clean with running water right?" Gumball teasingly said when he saw the water dripping down Mrs. Wilson's body.

"Mmm, you're definitely a naughty kitty." she teased with a wink. "Come right on in and join me."

Gumball didn't need to be told twice before he walked over to the shower and after a moment of opening the shower door, he stepped in and closed it before he looked back to see Mrs. Wilson with her hands on the wall and her ass pointing at Gumball who grins when he got the message and steps to her… however he did have one idea to help Mrs. Wilson's ass when he got next to her and after placing his hands on her ass cheeks, moved them apart and starts licking at her asshole while water from the shower ran down his body.

"Oooh! I figured you'd go in dry with the water." she hummed with a smile while gripping the wall.

Gumball, after a moment of repeated licks, pulled away from licking Mrs. Wilson's asshole before he said this after he licked his lips. "Well I'm not a complete idiot, I do know that I have to make sure that a lady is well lubed up before I fuck her brains out." Gumball teasingly said before he went back to licking out Mrs. Wilson's asshole and slowly pushed his tongue into her ass to help loosen her hole up a bit for what he had in mind.

"Oh yes, go ahead and rub my cunt while you're down there." she moaned while using one hand to rub and squeeze her breast.

Gumball in turn then used his thumbs on both hands to spread Mrs. Wilson's folds before he used them to play with her folds lightly, he wasn't worried to much with pleasing her here, but it did help when she moans and groans lightly and wondered what she was thinking, especially when he starts to finger her ass with his index and middle finger.

'Please God, if you're watching, PLEASE let me take in his whole monster back there!' she begged with her mind getting more fuzzy.

However it seemed that Gumball had other plans then what Mrs. Wilson was hoping for when he surprisingly adds his ring finger to her ass followed by his pinky finger and starts to stretch her asshole a little for a minute or two before he slowly starts to ass his thumb… looks like he was going to go for a lesser of two evils for now and fist her ass.

"G-Gumball? D-Don't tease me~" she moaned while moving her ass closer in response.

A moment later, after Gumball grins, he pushed his hand forward and put it into a fist which enters Mrs. Wilson's ass and he managed to shockingly punch half of his arm into her in one go while he waits for her response to that with a fanged grin on his face… especially when he loved the look on her face for some reason. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the water, what was that?"

Mrs. Wilson however couldn't speak or even breath right when Gumball shockingly fist her like that which made the cat grin before he starts to pull his arm free till the fist was inside before he pushed forward to knock some sense into her when his arm caused a slight bulge in her stomach every time he punched forward.

"Come on Mrs. Wilson, don't forget to breath!" Gumball teasingly said while he keeps on fisting Mrs. Wilson's ass with a serious need to reshape her ass for what's to come. "We can't have you passing out, then how can you lose your black cherry and enjoy it?"

Gumball then moved a bit so he could get a good look at Mrs. Wilson's face and from the look of things, could see that she was still breathing if the light pants and groans were anything to go by which made him shrug his shoulders before he really starts to punch his arm in and out of her ass for a few minutes… and after that, when he felt like she had enough, Gumball pulled his arm and fist free of Mrs. Wilson's ass and saw her gaping hole while he admired the sight after he used some soap to clean his arm and hand before Mrs. Wilson fell to her knees in the shower and her head fell to the floor and she had to catch herself so she wouldn't get a concussion which pretty much had her on all fours again.

"Ah...ah...god damn it Gumball! Shove that monster in me!" she cried out, drunk on lust while not even noticing her juices dripping into the tub.

"With pleasure." Gumball simply said before he walked behind Mrs. Wilson, after gripping her hips so he could get her ass in the air, he placed the head of his dick at her gaping ass, and just fucked it by shoving the head of his dick inside and starts to force himself deeper, and if it was even possible, her ass was even tighter then her pussy ever after the fisting she took. "G-God M-Mrs. Wilson… I would tell you to take a day off or something… b-but I doubt your ass would be this good o-otherwise!"

"OH FUCK!" she screamed out, feeling her cavity stretch out from the dick size with her feeling it all, and it didn't help a bulge formed when he pushed inside.

Gumball however never noticed the bulge while he forced more of his dick inside of her, thanks to his actions, he was able to get about 6 inches, close to 7 inside of her ass without issue and was really working hard to get the rest of his dick inside of her ass, though he did start to thrust his hips so he could help Mrs. Wilson feel better. "S-So… Mrs. Wilson… how does losing your… anal virginity feel?"

"So! Fucking! GOOD!" she yelled out with each thrust.

Gumball then raised his left hand and starts to spank her ass while he growled this out. "Who is a slut for enjoying getting fucked by other men besides your husband? Who loves cocks like mine more than anyone!?" Gumball growled out when he remembered a video of seeing a man trying to dominate a woman and stuff like this was said on the video and wanted to try and reenact it while he thrusts his hips harder and managed to get 8 inches of his dick into Mrs. Wilson's ass.

"Ah! Ah! Me! It's me!"

"I'll bet you'd have your own gangbang, a bunch of strange men coming in here and fucking you like a bitch, wouldn't you?" Gumball growled out before he said this with a grin on his face when he managed to get 10 inches into Mrs. Wilson's ass now. "Maybe you should call that Cable guy again and bring him here, and if Penny is really getting it on with him… maybe she can shapeshift a dick for you to fuck for a real interesting time!" Gumball growled out before he reached down and grabbed Mrs. Wilson's hair and pulled it hard so that he could get some added power with his thrusts and managed to get 11 inches into Mrs. Wilson's ass now, seems the rougher he got, the more welcoming Mrs. Wilson's ass was and Gumball would capitalize on it… seems he got his mother's aggression or something...

"Oh god! Oh god! Sooo good!" she hollered out from the tugging while feeling like her ass was gonna split in two.

Gumball, after hearing that, decided to keep quiet for now since it looked like Mrs. Wilson was in her own little world right now and couldn't complain when he could feel his own orgasm approaching when he got to the 12 inch mark, though he did mutter this when he oh so wanted to get all 13 inches in Mrs. Wilson's ass. "Come on… Come on!" Gumball growled out when he really focused his thrusts so that he wasn't showing mercy at all now, he even surprised Mrs. Wilson when his hand on her ass, the one that used to spank her, used the claws on his hand to really help with gripping her ass and he was now pulling himself with such force that Mrs. Wilson's body was nearly launched off his dick and was pulled back onto Gumball's dick with a massive slam that got Gumball closer and closer until…

Gumball made one final thrust when he couldn't take it anymore right before he fully hilts his dick right into Mrs. Wilson's ass and yelled with a strained voice when his dick fires a load so massive, it quickly made Mrs. Wilson's stomach bloat from how much semen Gumball was firing into her. "Take in all of my milk you rainbow haired BITCH!"

Mrs. Wilson couldn't even form words thanks to how powerful of an orgasm she just had when she could feel Gumball filling her with an unhealthy amount of sperm before she got a funny look on her face for some reason which confused Gumball… right before her cheeks puffed out and her mouth opened to show that thanks to Gumball's dick, the semen had nowhere else to go and was flowing out of Mrs. Wilson's mouth in large quantities.

Gumball stayed inside as his dick twitched while feeling like her ass was trying to milk him.

A few seconds later, about 10, Gumball finally tapped off and relaxed with a groan while he let go of Mrs. Wilson's hair which caused her to fall face first onto the semen coated shower floor, thankfully her head was at an angle so she wouldn't drown in the sperm that was under her while Gumball relaxed his hand and Mrs. Wilson slowly slid off his dick before she fell off fully with a thud and Gumball's dick, still a bit hard, flopped free. "Oh wow… thanks for the fun Mrs. Wilson, forgot to get the phone for recording this, but I believe we can do this again when you're recovered next time right?" Gumball teasingly said before he starts to stroke his dick over Mrs. Wilson's back after he aimed his dick at her.

"Ah...ah...ah…" she let out, too dazed to speak english.

Gumball just chuckles while he keeps stroking himself off, and 3 minutes of intense stroking later, Gumball points his dick at Mrs. Wilson's ass cheeks before he groans and cums hard on each cheek before he aimed upwards to cover her back, finally, he didn't even care about her hair when he came hard on her head, and after a couple more shots on her legs, Mrs. Wilson was covered head to toe in Gumball's spunk and he admired the sight greatly, though he did say this when he stepped out of the shower. "I'm pretty sure you're down for today Mrs. Wilson, I'll get cleaned in the other bathroom and get out of your hair, you can ask Tobias my phone number if you want if he hasn't told you yet so give me a call next time you want to have some fun when you're alone in the house or somewhere else if you want to try something kinky" Gumball surprisingly said before he exits the bathroom after he grabbed a towel while he felt… refreshed… relieved to be exact since his balls didn't ache anymore.

Mrs. Wilson let out a groan as a sign of acknowledgment while trying not to pass out.

Meanwhile with Tobias while he was walking home from work…

Tobias, at this point in time, was working as the new coach of Elmore middle school, and was walking home from work and decided to crash at his parents place for a day so he could spend some time with them and was walking to the front door, he didn't even knock when he opened the door and saw to his shock… Gumball wearing a towel while he was exiting the bathroom and the duo froze in shock when they looked at one another with wide eyes right before Tobias asked this.

"Uhhh… dude… what are you doing here?" Tobias asked which caused Gumball's brain, now working in overdrive since A, Tobias at this time, while not the brightest, was one of the stronger people thanks to his mainly physical based training, and B, thanks to what just happened, Gumball's brain was really relaxed which caused Gumball to smile and he said this.

"Oh sorry Tobias, I was walking to my parents place after I got done with a serious test and thanks to the headmaster, I got out early and while passing your house, your mom needed some help with carrying a few things, unfortunately it took awhile so Mrs. Wilson let me use a shower here to get clean before I left, she's doing the same thing in her shower in case you're wondering where she is." Gumball said while he points a thumb over his shoulder to Mrs. Wilson's room to show some steam from the shower coming from there and Gumball hoped Tobias bought the fake reason he was here.

"Oh! Well thanks man." he smiled. "I came by to crash for a day or so, I'll go let my mom know."

"No worries man, it'd be better to wait till she's done and out, you know how some people like to relax after an intense workout right? Well considering how much stuff we moved, we got pretty sore, so I'm sure she would love the privacy for now, mind getting a drink for you and I while I get dressed, I worked up a real thirst just now after all." Gumball said before he chuckles a bit when that part was true, he did work up a good thirst. "Anyways, after I dry off, I'm gonna head on out of here."

"Alright, need anything else since you did help my mom with moving some things? Or did she give you you're reward already?" Tobias asked before he walked to the kitchen and missed the grin on Gumball's face.

"Oh yeah, she did, I may come by and help her more often if I get early days off, though if you'll excuse me, got to get my clothes on, can't walk out of here in the nude right… then again a lot of people in Elmore do that an no one complains so what do I know." Gumball said before laughing at his joke before he went to get his clothing while Tobias froze from that… horrifying image… he was no fool with that, thanks to some locker room moments, he and others saw Gumball's body in the shower so that was probably one big reason why he wore pants...

"Yeah, pants would be good." he admitted while inwardly wincing. 'Lucky bastard, he and Penny must rock the bed every night!'

Meanwhile… with Penny herself...

Penny at this time was in fact riding the Cable guy's dick hard while she had a more womanly figure, B to C cup breasts, wide hips, the works, and thanks to the antlers she looked more doe like, however it seemed she wasn't satisfied when the Cable guy came in her again. "Oh come on, only 8 times? I trained my ass and pussy off so I could take Gumball and this is how long you can last? You don't even last 2 minutes between shots." Penny said before sighing before she slammed herself back onto the Cable guy's dick and starts riding him aggressively again while she pants and groans when the cable guy's dick enters and exits her pussy again and again, she even had a large dildo enter and exit her ass thanks to a few tentacles which really made her pussy tighten on the cable guy's dick.

"C-Cut me some slack! You're gonna milk me dry at this rate!" The Cable guy groans out while he hand his hand's on Penny's hips before Penny rolled her eyes at the Cable guy.

"Well if you think I'm being aggressive, Gumball has a 13 inch dick and I'm training so that a moderately sized dick like this won't satisfy me, now get thrusting, you pretty much begged to fuck me anyway when you found a few of my large toys, thought you were a cable guy, not a burglar." Penny said with a dominant tone while she rides the Cable guy's dick at a more intense rate.

"Ah! F-Fuck!" he groaned feeling her insides started morphing around which rubbed and squeezed just the right spots.

Penny in turn rolled her eyes while she keeps on riding the Cable guy's dick and a few minutes pass with the Cable guy getting close again and Penny didn't even slow down, she sped up her actions while she tightened her pussy again on his dick to get him to lose it and he did which quickly filled her again while she gave the Cable guy a look that showed she wasn't to impressed right now while he rides out his orgasm, it was like she was making him cum on command now. "Is that it? Now it's just getting sad."

Penny then stood up while semen dripped from her pussy and onto the Cable guy's dick before she got off the bed, and with a sigh, she said this. "After you're done, you can go now, just remember your end of the deal for free cable and pay per view and I won't have to give you issues since I did do most of the work." Penny said with a dominant tone before she walked out of the room and into her shower.

"Yeesh, hot and best fuck, but damn is she demanding." he muttered.

"And with good reason!" Penny said loudly from the bathroom which made the cable guy jolt when he was heard shockingly enough. 'Honestly, I hope Gumball's doing alright while on break. I can only imagine how hard it must be without getting the chance to go all the way.'

Though surprisingly enough, he was walking to his place with a spring in his step and a more colorful view on life now that his body felt better then ever, mainly his nuts which ached badly sometimes.

But they didn't ache right now and he waved to a person he was passing. "Hello, nice evening today right?" Gumball cheerfully said while he keeps on walking past the person.

"Uh, fine." they greeted back confused. 'What's with him?'

Though they wouldn't get that answer while Gumball walks to his place while he thought about some things, mainly Penny and her training… if she really did try some things, could he blame her? He did have what she would call a monster dick, and from the sound of things, was trying to train so she could take it, though the cable guy probably being a help did irk him a bit especially with how smug that guy seemed...

"Well while she's off doing that, it makes sense I do my own training. After all, who knows what else Mrs. Wilson is into." he chuckled to himself.

Though he could ask later since she would probably be out of it for a bit, and he did see his home getting closer and closer as he walked… maybe he could rewatch some things on his phone so he could have a good reminder later.


	146. Rouge and Sonic

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Rouge and Sonic

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day in Station Square and you see everyone walking and talking with each other while enjoying how peaceful it was. That's when you noticed Sonic the Hedgehog walking, but apparently he was feeling a bit bummed about something.

He was looking down at the ground while feeling lost. 'I knew this was gonna happen, but I still wound up messing it up.' He thought as he continues walk for some minutes till he came across a building. He looked up and saw it was a bar with the lights on making him sigh. "Might as well go inside for a drink, or two." He said before walking inside.

The hedgehog could see some people in booths having a nice meal while drinking beer while others are playing billiards. He even sees some single people drinking alone at the bar counter. He walked up to said counter and sat down while a cat bartender walked over cleaning a glass.

"What'll ya have?"

Sonic sighs a bit before speaking up. "I don't know just... give me a big glass of beer."

"On it." the cat walked off while Sonic looked around and noticed some of the people looking down like him with one even sniffling. Seems Sonic wasn't the only one getting the blues.

He looks around till he noticed someone familiar sitting alone at a booth. It was Rouge who was staring at a glass while tracing her finger around the top with a distant look in her eyes.

'Rouge? What's she doing here?' Sonic thought with a confused look til his train of thought was interrupted when he heard the bartender calling him.

"Your drink sir." he set it down and walked off with Sonic staring at it before taking it and took a sip.

It was only a minute or two before the blue hedgehog decides to turn his head back to see if Rouge was still there. Said bat was sipping from her glass before noticing him making him look away quickly.

'Did she see me stare? I didn't mean to.' He thought before hoping that Rouge doesn't noticed him. He took another sip before hearing someone sit next to him and saw it was Rouge smiling at him.

"Well well well, look who decided to pop in and get drunk like the rest of us."

Sonic swallows his sip before he spoke up. "H-Hey Rouge... Sorry if I was looking."

The bat chuckled and looked down at her glass. "I'm surprised, usually I'd figure you to stay away from places like this."

Sonic however had a sad look before speaking. "*Sigh*... Well after what happened to me, I felt like I needed one."

"Must have been huge if it gets blue bloy to get drunk." she joked taking another sip.

"I'm not drunk, at least not yet." Sonic said before asking. "So how come you're here Rouge if you don't mind me asking?"

She sighed and looked at her glass losing her smile. "Let's just say today's not my day."

Sonic blinked for a moment before asking this. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Sure, might as well get it off my chest." Rouge said while Sonic waits to hear the female bat's story. "Let's just say things haven't been going so well between me and Knuckles."

"Really? What happen?"

"Well, apparently his big 'job' became more important." she huffed before taking a big gulp from her glass.

Sonic was surprised when he heard that before speaking. "So wait are you and Knuckles over?"

"I don't know, all I do know is if his job of guarding that rock was more important than don't bother coming after me." Rouge said while feeling a little angry and sad.

Sonic was again surprised after hearing that before he put his hand on the female bat's shoulder in a caring way before speaking. "I'm so sorry Rouge. If it was me I would always make my gal feel special before anything. Knuckles doesn't know what he's missing."

"So enough of my sob story, what about you?" Rouge asked as she looked at the blue hedgehog before Sonic sighs and said this.

"Well like you... I think my relationship with Amy is over."

"Wait, seriously? Your number one fan?" asked Rouge before chuckling. "Seriously, what's the problem?"

"Well... Amy has been hanging around with Shadow a lot and it was starting to bother me so I thought I talk to her only got into a fight. Now she left me and went to stay with Shadow."

"Wait, seriously? So now she's that guy's number one fan?"

"If you wanna phrase it that way, yeah." Sonic said with a bummed look.

"Damn, now that's gotta sting."

"Tell me about it." he sighed before finishing his glass and set it down. "I guess it's my fault to a point."

"Hmmm... maybe not. I mean to be fair, Amy didn't consider how you felt. Which is something Knuckie didn't do for me." Rouge said while feeling sad again. "I mean really, it might be his job but at least I can actually talk to him. Haven't seen a giant emerald do that."

"Hehe, you got that right." Sonic said after chuckling. "But how often do you come here? You sound like you've been here over and over."

"Well actually blue boy, I own this place." Rouge said.

He turned to her with wide eyes. "What?"

"That's right." Rouge said with a slight smirk.

"Wait, when did that happen?" Sonic asked since this was the first time he heard of this.

"I took some investments a year back and put it into buying this place for some cash on the side." Rouge explained while smiling to the hedgehog.

"How come I've never heard about this?"

"Gee, maybe it has something to do with dealing with Eggman."

Sonic took a moment to think on this before speaking. "Yeah you have a point."

"Besides, you think I'd really go around stealing things just to get by? Even I know it's better to have some kind of income."

"That is true." He said before taking another sip of his drink.

That's when Rouge said this. "Hey, why not sit with me at the booth? I figure we can use the company and talk. Been awhile since we spoke."

"Eh, why not?" Sonic said before the duo grabbed their drinks and walk towards the both that Rouge was using. They sat down with Rouge finishing up her own glass. Sonic was halfway with his glass before he spoke up. "So... how goes with everything besides the... you know?" He asked while making sure to not bring up a certain subject.

"Well so far I think I'm gonna take some time away from the whole bat burglar part and just take it easy." Rouge replies.

"Right." Sonic said before saying this.

"Sorry again about you and Knuckles, Rouge."

"It's fine, that just means it open season." she smirked.

Sonic chuckles a bit after hearing that before speaking up. "You always knew how to bounce back Rouge."

"This isn't my first rodeo you know." Rouge said before chuckling as well.

It went silent with the two staring at their glasses with Sonic feeling like he needed to say something.

Rouge looks up at Sonic before she spoke up. "Wanna order some food?"

"Yeah, why not." Sonic said before Rouge motioned one of the waiters to come here.

"Give me and my friend here two orders of the special." She said making the waiter nod before asking this.

"Want me to refill your glasses as well?"

"Damn straight." Rouge said while smirking.

The waiter nodded and walked away with Sonic confused.

"What's the special?"

"Don't worry. You'll find out when it arrives." Rouge replies before chuckling.

He raised an eyebrow at her before the waiter came by and refilled their glasses.

"Thanks Scott." The female bat said to the waiter now known as Scott.

"Of course miss, the specials will be done soon."

"Nice." Rouge said before taking a sip of her drink.

"So, you ever wear some suit if you talk to the staff and be all serious?" asked Sonic. "Cause if you wear that they might be focused on something other than their work." He said while smirking.

Rouge blinks for a moment before she sent Sonic a teasing smirk before speaking. "Why Sonic, are you saying I would look good in a suit?"

"If the shoe fits."

"Well I've had a few of them stare, but the thing is if I really wanted to and walked around in my best dresses they wouldn't be able to stop staring."

"Hehe, I bet." Sonic said while chuckling.

"Sounds like you wouldn't mind a peek." winked Rouge. "I always knew you liked to ogle other women."

Sonic blushed before speaking. "I-I don't ogle at other women."

"Suuure." teased Rouge with a chuckle. "It's fine, I use to do the same, it's fine to stare as long as you don't try anything."

"Hehe, right." Sonic said after chuckling nervously. "Wait, how often do you do that?"

Rouge smirk before she spoke up. "Tell me how many you do and I'll tell you mine."

"Well...it's kinda embarrassing." Sonic said while rubbing the back of his head.

That's when Rouge gave Sonic a kind smile before speaking. "Relax there's nothing to be embarrassed about it."

He sighed and took a sip. "Alright, there's Sally, Mina, Amy, Fiona, you, and one time when I was really drunk with Knuckles without realizing it, Silver."

Rouge blinked in surprise after hearing the last part before saying this. "Wow."

"Again, I was really REALLY drunk and thought it was a girl from behind." he admitted with a blush making her snicker. "Oh ha ha."

"S-Sorry Sonic but you have to admit it sounds funny. Though I'm surprised you ogle little old me." Rogue said with a slight smirk.

"You go around in leather like it's a t-shirt, who wouldn't?" he defended.

"Touche." Rouge said before saying this. "Though I can't complain knowing I have the hero looking at me." She said before chuckling but did have a slight blush.

Sonic blushed and coughed just as the waiter came back.

"Your orders boss."

"Thanks." Rouge said before Sonic looked at what the special meal was.

It was smoked salmon with fries on the side and what looked like a lemon slice as well. "Wow that looks tasty."

"Dig in." Rouge said before she starts eating her meal.

Sonic did so with them enjoying the meal.

It was a few moments before Sonic asked this.

"Say Rouge?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me who you ogled."

"Well it's definitely more than your list was." Rouge said making Sonic blink before speaking.

"Care for a ballpark?"

"I'll just tell you like this. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Tails, you, Amy, Sally, Julie-Su, Mina one time, Vanilla, Shade, and one time I even thought Cream looked cute."

Sonic almost choked on his food when he heard the names before speaking. "R-Really?"

"Told you." Rouge said before chuckling.

Sonic was still shocked at the list before speaking up. "Okay despite the surprising list, you used to ogle me... or still do?"

"Hmm, I wonder~" she sang.

Sonic blinks for a moment before he had this thought. 'Sweet Mobius... Maybe she is still ogling me.' He thought before blushing a bit.

Rouge smiled while resuming her meal and inwardly chuckling.

Sonic blinked for a moment before he mentally sighs and as this thought before he resumes eating. 'She's just messing with me. It's not like she has any feelings for me or anything.'

'Seems I caught him off guard.' Rouge thought as she mentally chuckles while still eating her meal.

(Later)

After eating, Sonic and Rouge continues to talk about the good times.

"So I've also been going to a gym other than running around for working out."

"Hmmm, well judging from those muscles I can see that you're very fit." smirked Rouge reaching over to give his arm a feel.

Sonic was a bit surprised after seeing Rouge did that before blushing a bit. "Heh, thanks."

"Hehe, no problem muscles. You can probably get any girl with these." Rouge said while winking at him.

"Thanks, same to you with your..."

"Breasts?" Rouge asked while raising her eyebrow.

"What? No no, I wasn't gonna say that."

"Yes you were."

"But I mean it." he held his hands up.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" Rouge asked before crossing her arms.

"Um...your legs?" Sonic said making Rouge blinked for a moment before she asked this.

"What about my legs?"

"Guys probably can't take their eyes off them."

"Are you one of them?" Rouge asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sonic glanced away briefly and cleared his throat. "Wow this fish is really good!"

Rouge had a deadpan look before she spoke up. "Don't change the subject."

He groaned. "Ok fine, maybe I am, but can you really blame me or act surprised?"

Rouge did for a moment before she spoke up. "Well no. Just wanted to hear you admit it." she smirked making Sonic sigh before noticing the time.

"Whoa. Didn't realize it would get that late." he stood up and put some money down. "Sorry Rouge, I gotta head home."

"No sweat Sonic. I should probably turn in as well." Rouge said. She got up and walked near the bartender and gave him a wave. "See you tomorrow."

"See yeah boss." The bartender said while cleaning some of the glasses.

They got outside and started walking down the street. Rouge did stretch her arms a bit while walking before she spoke up.

"You know I really enjoyed talking with you Sonic."

"Same to you, it helped me get all that stuff off my chest."

"Yeah about how you enjoy the sight of my legs." Rouge said before chuckling.

"Oh ha ha, Miss I-ogle-every-guy-and-girl." Sonic retorted with a sly smirk.

"Not everyone, just the good looking ones." Rouge retorts back with a smirk of her own.

"Touche." Sonic said with a shrug.

As the two turned the corner they suddenly got blinded by a sudden light in the sky.

"What the hell is that?!" Sonic shouts.

"My eyes!" Rouge shouts as the duo shield their eyes from the light.

That's when a canister fell down and began releasing knockout gas.

"C-Crap! Knock out gas! Save yourself R-Rougeeee." Sonic said before he starts to get a bit weak.

She coughed and tried to fly, but just fell down.

Sonic was on his knees before he tries to reach his hand out to the fallen bat. "Rouge! Grab, cough! My hand!"

Rouge was somehow able to hear the hedgehog's voice before she tries and grab his hand. But eventually both passed out before their hands met. That's when you hear some sort of hovering before two mechanical claws appeared and grabbed the unconscious duo.

(Later)

Sonic groans for a moment as he starts to wake up. "Ugh...my head..." He said before rubbing his head.

"Ow...my butt." Said a feminine voice.

"Rouge? That you?" Sonic said before he looks around to find his batty friend. That's when he saw he was in some see through glass area with Rouge all the way on the other side still dazed. "What the? What in Mobius's name is this?"

"Ugh...that's some hangover." groaned the bat.

"Rouge this is not a hangover." Sonic tried to stand up and moved over while she rubbed her head. "How you feeling?" He asked with a concern tone while feeling worried.

"Other than my head pounding, just dandy." Rouge said before she tries to get up. Only to fall and groan. "Fuck! My body feels exhausted."

Sonic was feeling more worried before he spoke up. "Try not to move much Rouge until your body is better." He said with a caring tone.

"Where are we?" Rouge asked as she looks at their surroundings.

"Why you two are in my little trap." Said a mysterious male voice that sounded familiar to the duo.

They looked and saw Robotnik in a chair with a smirk on his face.

"Enjoy your little nap?"

Sonic and Rouge were shocked before glaring a bit at Eggman before Sonic spoke.

"I should've know it was you, Egghead."

"But of course, who else could capture two nuisances like you two so easily?"

"Someone competent." muttered Rouge rolling her eyes.

Sonic chuckled a bit while Eggman frowns when he heard that.

"Laugh now while you can, because when I start my experiment you won't be laughing ever again."

Sonic scoffed before he spoke up. "Won't matter, when we get out, we'll beat you beat you senseless."

"Not possible, that case you're in can withstand any spin dashes you have in you."

"Well see about that." Sonic said before he attempts to do a spin dash. He raced at the side, but bounced back without making a mark.

Rouge was shocked after seeing that Sonic's attack didn't do much.

"See? One hundred Sonic proof." Eggman said while grinning.

"What's the big idea of trapping us? Sonic I get, but why me?" asked Rouge.

Sonic was confused as well since he had no idea why Eggman kidnapped her.

"Simple, it helps to have an extra guinea pig for my plans in case Sonic here perishes."

"Guinea pig?!" Rouge shouts since this was an insult.

"Yes, I want to see if I can recreate the little accident that occured when I tried to awaken Dark Gaia."

Sonic's eyes widen when he realized what Eggman said before he spoke up. "You're gonna turn us into were-creatures aren't you?!"

"Precisely." Eggman said before chuckling evilly. "The first time was an accident and surprise, but with you two I can work on recreating what happened. Just imagine the expressions on your friends faces when I sick you on them like wild animals."

Sonic and Rouge were shocked before Sonic spoke up while glaring. "It's not gonna happen Egghead. We'll find a way to beat you."

"I'd be getting those ideas out of your head, you two won't be leaving here anytime soon."

"You won't get away from this Eggman!" Sonic shouts.

"Sticks and stones hedgehog." Eggman said before he starts exiting the room while laughing.

"Get back here!" Rouge shouts out.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be back. So I can watch the transformation happen, HAHAHA!"

It wasn't long before Eggman left the room.

"Damn that tub of lard!"

Sonic looks at Rouge with concern before he placed his hand on her shoulder before he spoke up. "Everything will be okay Rouge. We will get out of this. Though if anything, I'll try to get you out of here."

"When we do get out of here I'm gonna shove my boot right up his ass."

"And I'll be there to hold him down when you do." he smiled with a thumbs up making her relax a little.

Rouge did somehow relaxed a bit before blushing a bit before speaking up. "Thanks Sonic. You always know how to make a girl feel better."

"Yeah, well at least I could do it for someone." Sonic said while feeling a bit down when he remembers Amy.

"Come on, if we're gonna be stuck here then we're gonna need to make one thing straight. Try not to think about her and I'll do the same with Knuckles, alright?" Rouge said with a serious look.

Sonic blinked for a moment before he sent the female bat Mobian a smile before speaking. "Alright Rouge."

(Later)

Sonic and Rouge panted as they had been trying to break the cage all night, but with no success.

"D-Damn... W-What is this thing... m-made of?" Sonic asked while panting.

"I...Don't...know." Rouge said while panting as well.

That's when Eggman entered with a large laser hovering beside him. "Hello my two guinea pigs. Hope you sleep well."

"What do you think?" Rouge rhetorically asked with a half lidded look.

"Good, you two will need your strength for this." he chuckled as the laser moved over and aimed at them. "This energy beam will give you a small dose of power that Sonic had thanks to Dark Gaia. I synthesized a replica of it thanks to my data, so it should cause the same reaction nonetheless." Eggman said with an evil grin making Sonic and Rouge glare at the scientist. He pushed some buttons with the laser aiming at Sonic. "Hold still, this may sting, a lot."

Sonic would've easily dodge whatever Eggman throws at him but unfortunately he's trapped in a glass prison. When the beam shot it and hit him in the chest, he grunted in pain and let out a scream of pain.

"SONIC!" Rouge shouts as she watch this terrible scene.

"Ah, music to my ears." Eggman said as he watches Sonic continues to scream in pain.

"Stop it you sicko!" Rouge yells at Eggman as she wanted Sonic to stop feeling this.

Eggman snapped his fingers before the beam stopped as Sonic panted and fell down. "Oh don't worry, I plan to make this experiment last. Your turn." He said before he points his laser at the female bat Mobian.

Her eyes widened before getting blasted herself. "GAAAAHHH!" Rouge screamed in pain when felt the searing pain. She stumbled and grabbed her body which felt like it was being burnt and electrified at the same time.

Eggman laughs as he watches this while Sonic, who was too weak to move, sees his friend suffering the same fate.

"R...Rouge..." He weakly said before losing consciousness.

(Later)

Sonic groans for a moment as he starts to wake up. He winced and rolled on his side while still not getting use to the sore muscles. "O-Oh... man." Sonic said before groaning a bit. "This sucks..."

"You said it." frowned Rouge looking messed up along with the hedgehog.

Sonic gets up when he saw Rouge before he spoke. "Are you okay Rouge?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, but that stupid machine isn't when we get out of here." Rouge said while frowning.

Sonic looked a bit down before he said this. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Rouge asked with a confused look.

"That you're also here and getting the same treatment. The last thing I want is you or any of my friends getting hurt."

"Come off it Sonic, we both know if he's not dealing with you it's one of the others. I'd probably have to deal with his bullshit later on either way." Rouge said while trying to make Sonic feel better.

"Still, I feel responsible." Sonic said while feeling a little bummed out.

"Relax, the others are probably gonna come up with a way to get both of us out of here." she remarked before hearing Eggman chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You really think your friends will come? I've made sure not to leave any signs it was me, ensuring that no one will try to hunt me down. And even if they could, by the time they do show up, you two will be too rabid to worry." Eggman said which made Sonic and Rouge's eyes widen in shock. "Now rest up, we'll continue this tomorrow." He said before leaving the duo alone.

"He can't be serious, can he?" Rouge asked hoping he was wrong.

"With Eggman, it's possible." Sonic replies before sighing a bit. "But I'm sure Tails can find us, he's not the kind to give up easy." He said with some hope that tails and their friends will find them. 'He has to.' Sonic thought while silently praying that they do find them.

(Later)

Sadly for Sonic and Rouge, a few days passed helped has not arrived even though Tails and company had not given up the search for the missing duo. The hedgehog and bat had been blasted constantly without any sign of the glass breaking open. Each time they scream a bit in agony while Eggman enjoys their torture.

Sonic was staring outside it with Rouge just sitting on the other side while looking close to tears. Sonic noticed it before he went over hugged her so he can comfort Rouge. That's when he said this. "Everything will be okay."

"Oh shut up!" she snapped with a scowl. "Just shut up!"

Sonic was a bit surprised when he heard that before he felt down and said this. "I-I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." He said before he went to the other side of the glass prison.

Rouge panted and looked down before she started to cry while feeling helpless. 'Nice going Rogue. He was trying to help you and you snap at him.' She thought.

'Way to go Sonic, of course she'd be upset. Saying everything is okay is stupid since I can't even promise that with a straight face.' Sonic thought while feeling a bit bummed.

It was silent before Eggman came into the room with his laser again. "Hello again my guinea pigs." Eggman said with a grin. "Did you miss me?"

Sonic just ignored Eggman while Rouge glares at the scientist.

"I'll take that as a yes. Time for your medicine." He said before laughing evilly.

"Oh stow it you fat tub of lard." Rouge said while still glaring at Eggman.

"You my dear can go first it is." Eggman said as he points his laser at Rouge before firing it.

However, Sonic got in front of the female bat and took the shot. He cried out in pain and hissed with Rouge gasping.

'H-He took the hit for me.' She thought.

"Aw, how heroic." Eggman said sarcastically. "It's so sweet I'm getting cavities." He said while Sonic screams a bit from the pain.

"Stop it Eggman!" Rouge shouts as she begged.

"Mmmm, no." Eggman said as he continues to fire his laser at Sonic.

Rouge scowled before moving over to block the ray. However the blast from the Ray affected her as well. "AHHHH!" She screams in while Sonic weakly got on his knees.

"Damn...you." He said while Eggman didn't care as he was enjoying what was happening.

"Please go ahead and curse all you want, it won't change a thing." He said as he keeps firing at Rouge.

"AHHHHHH!" Rouge screams in pain while Sonic watches.

"Eggman stop it!" He pleaded as he wanted it to end.

"Hmmmm, alright, I'll stop. If you beg." Eggman said while grinning madly. "And I don't mean the speaking kind, I mean on your knees and head on the floor begging."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing but he had no choice since he wants to help Rouge out. He got on his limbs and swallowed his pride before putting his head to the ground.

"S-Sonic! Stop!" Rouge cried out before screaming.

"Please, stop putting Rouge through this much pain."

Rouge's eyes widen when she heard that while Eggman had a smug grin as he was enjoying this.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that."

"Please, stop putting Rouge through this much pain." Sonic said as he pleaded to the evil scientist.

"A little louder, and by that I mean at the top of your lungs." Eggman said as he brought his hand to his ear so he can hear it.

"PLEASE STOP PUTTING ROUGE THROUGH THIS MUCH PAIN!" Sonic screams at Eggman with a bit of rage.

"Gladly." The scientist said before he shuts off the laser.

Rouge fell down and panted while Sonic moved over with concern.

"Rouge." He said as he placed his hand on the female bat mobian's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Rouge groans a bit before she turned her head to look at the blue hedgehog. "I'll...live...I think." Rouge said before she tries to reserve her strength a bit.

He smiled in relief while casting a glare at Eggman.

"Now now hedgehog, I'd be grateful if I were you two."

"And why's that?"

"Because tonight will be a full moon and we'll see if you two are ready to transform." Eggman said as he chuckles evilly.

They looked at him in shock before the mad scientist left them alone.

"Oh man." Sonic said after seeing Eggman leave the room.

"Sonic, what's it like when you did it?" asked Rouge.

"You mean when I transform?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head before speaking. "I'm not gonna lie Rouge. It's gonna hurt a bit when you start changing. But later you might get used to it."

"Did you ever...kill someone in it?" Rouge asked as she looks at the blue hedgehog.

"No, but trust me, I sure looked scary." Sonic said before a moment later, Rouge said this.

"Sorry about before Sonic."

"It's alright, I'll live."

"No I meant when I yelled at you. I didn't me to do that. You were just trying to help me."

"It's ok, you had a right to, and I don't blame you." Sonic said as he was feeling a bit down.

(Later)

Sonic and Rouge were both sleeping in their prison but surprisingly, it seems that Rouge was somehow snuggling up to the blue hedgehog. Both completely oblivious to Eggman walking in before cold water was dumped on them making them wake up instantly.

"What the hell was that?!" Sonic said as he quickly opened his eyes.

Rouge shivered and held herself while they saw Eggman smirking.

"Just getting you up for the test." He said before chuckling when he asked this. "Hope you two enjoyed your rest well judging from how close you both were."

The two looked at their position and separated with a slight blush before glaring at Eggman.

Eggman however chuckled before saying this. "Well not to worry, once the transformation is complete, you two have a date... by attacking your friends."

"I know how to control myself egghead. I'll kick your ass once I change." Sonic said as he glared daggers at the egg shaped villain.

"We'll see hedgehog." he smirked before snapping his fingers as two robots came in, picked the two up, and dragged them out of the cell.

Sonic and Rouge did struggle a bit before couldn't get out of the robots's strong grip. But eventually they found themselves set down on a glass spot with a matching ceiling that began opening up to show it was night out.

"Oh boy." Sonic said as he saw the moon.

"Oh yes." Eggman said while grinning as the moon's light shines on Sonic and Rouge.

Both of them closed their eyes and started to feel their bodies tingled with sparks of electricity coming off them.

Eggman grins as he watched the magic happen.

Sonic gritted his teeth with Rouge crying out with her body feeling like it was burning up. That's when their bodies start to change. They began to slowly grow with the fur growing messier and Rouge's outfit slowly beginning to get stretched out until it started tearing.

Sonic's gloves were ripped to shreds as his hands and nails grew.

Rouge went wide eyed seeing her nails do the same and cried out when she saw her toe nails go right through her boots. "H-Hey! Those were expen-AHH!"

Sonic screams as well when he got on all fours before his quills starts to change from blue to dark blue fur.

Rouge fell on her stomach and roared feeling her teeth beginning to grow sharp and felt her wings extending out.

Sonic's teeth changed as well while his hair grew a bit. Their bodies began to slowly gain more muscle with Rouge's clothes tearing off exposing more of her fur and stomach with her fur turning shaggier. Surprisingly only Sonic's shoes remained in tack but did change nonetheless.

Eggman chuckled as they began to slowly stop changing and huff. "Hehe, finally the transformation is complete."

Sonic and Rouge huffed and felt a more primal mindset take hold.

Sonic groans for a moment before he looks at Rouge. He was surprised to see another creature like him while forgetting just who she was.

Rouge was feeling the same thing when she saw Sonic even though she has no memory of him as well.

They moved over near the other before they began sniffing each other. Rouge and Sonic circled one another as they continued to sniff each other.

Rouge was picking up his manly scent as she was closer. It was to her liking making her give a fanged grin.

Sonic gave the same reaction as he was liking how Rouge smelled.

Eggman himself grinned at this before the two turned to him with frowns. "Don't you look at me like that. I am your master and you will obey me."

They gave low growls and slowly stood up on two legs with their teeth bared.

Eggman scoffed before he spoke up. "Do what you want. They're indestructible so you can't break out."

Sonic and Rouge let out loud howls before rushing at the scientist.

Eggman however shook his head as he knew Sonic and Rouge's attempts will fail. He pushed a button on his chair before robotic hands came out and grabbed the two.

Sonic and Rouge growled as they tried to break free from their hold.

"Did you really think I wouldn't plan ahead? You two underestimate me." Eggman said as he shook his head before chuckling.

The two roared while biting at the arms.

Eggman however chuckled before he spoke up. "Won't work either. Made the arms bite proof."

Sonic let out a loud snarl before he grabbed two with his claws and started to roll forward. The mechanical arms were making sure to hold the werehog in place while Rouge tries to fly out.

"Go ahead, tire yourselves out, you won't be breaking out." Eggman said as he chuckled at their efforts.

Both glared and let out howls before squirming against the arms together. Surprisingly, the arms start to get weaken.

Eggman frowned before hearing a creak and started to see some of them break. "Wait, stop! I order you to stop!"

Though it seems the two were-beings ignored that as they continue these actions. Rouge tried flying up while biting while Sonic started to slowly spin with the arms breaking off. Finally after all that effort, Sonic and Rouge were free from the arms's grasps. They glared at Eggman who started sweating in fear.

"Easy now. Easy..." Eggman said before he pressed a button that summoned dozen egg-shaped bots.

Sonic and Rouge roared before lunging out and began to tear into the robots with ease.

Eggman's eyes widen before he tries to bring out more robots to stop them. Only for the two to get in closer to him and looking more livid. Eggman was now scared before he spoke up. "Easy you two easy. You don't want to hurt me."

Sonic and Rouge glanced at the other and gave a fanged smirk together before lunging out with claws out.

"NOOOO!" Eggman shouts out before he was viciously attack. He screamed in pain as the camera panned away with shadows being seen to show numerous bits and pieces thrown aside.

It wasn't long before the screaming stopped and everything was silent.

Sonic and Rouge got up and wiped some of the blood off before looking back at each other. Sonic got a bit close as he sniffs at Rouge's neck. He gave it a lick while she let out a low growl with a smile. Sonic also growled before he smiled at Rouge as well. He rubbed his head against hers with her wings twitching before they held each other close.

Rouge even rubbed her head on Sonic's neck as the two starts leaving the room.

They made their way down long hallways and tore a down down before making it outside.

Sonic was glad that he was outside before he saw the moon and made a loud howl. Rouge followed suit while feeling her restraints break.

A moment later, Sonic looks at Rouge with a fang smile. He tackled her on her back to the ground and started to lick around her cheeks before pressing their lips together while grabbing her head.

Rouge was bit caught off guard by that move before she grabs Sonic's head and kissed back hard before she slides her tongue in the werehog's mouth.

Both tried to dominate the other using their tongues with their tails slowly wagging.

It wasn't long before Rouge was able to flip Sonic and pinned down while making the kiss more intense. The only thing on their minds was to try and take control.

Sonic continues to try and dominate Rouge's tongue before a moment later, the werehog's dick starts to slowly go erect.

Rouge glanced down and went wide eyed momentarily before finding herself pinned down under him.

Sonic gave Rouge a fang grin as he made sure to pin the werebat down with his strong arms before Sonic starts rubbing his length, which is 10 inches long and 3 in width, at Rouge's folds.

She let out a low groan with a blush with her small tail wagging.

Sonic grins before he starts push his dick inside Rouge's pussy. The wet folds were already eagerly opening up to the tip making Rouge moan and grab on to his arms. Sonic sees this before he leans down before licking Rogue's cheeks to help calm her down as he keeps pushing his dick forward.

She let out a mur with the dick making her insides twitch with eagerness.

Sonic groans he kept pushing his dick forward before he was finally at the hilt. He slowly pulled back and then slammed back in getting a loud howl from Rouge with her nails digging into him. This made Sonic, who groans from having his back scratched, to thrust his dick a bit harder as he goes deep inside Rogue's pussy.

The need to mate was growing too great leading to him moving his hips back and forth. It wasn't long before the werehog's dick starts hitting the entrance to Rouge's womb.

This made her howl out to the sky while gripping him tighter.

Sonic groans from that as he continues to pound Rouge's pussy hard before a few minutes pass before Sonic can feel his dick pulse in the werebat's pussy. He let out a rough growl which Rouge picked up on.

Rouge knows what Sonic is gonna do which causes her to tighten her hold on werehog after wrapping her legs around his waist. She let out a growl to tell him to hurry up.

Sonic sees that before he thrusts his dick faster and harder in the werebat's pussy as Sonic's climax was getting closer. He let out a growl which Rouge understood before leaning up and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss with her pussy throbbing. Sonic returns the kiss and had his tongue interact with Rouge's tongue before the werehog climaxed beyond hard as he on load a huge amount of cum inside Rouge's pussy before a lot head straight to the werebat's womb.

She growled into the kiss with her tail wagging like crazy. Sonic was in a similar boat as his tail wagged as well as he returned the kiss while ejaculating more cum in Rouge's pussy.

All the while with breeding her on his mind.

About 30 seconds pass before Sonic finally taps off but was still kissing Rouge for a bit longer.

She growled in enjoyment while they rubbed their tongues together all the while.

It was only a few minutes before Sonic pulls back a bit as he stares at Rouge's eyes. She gave a wink before leaning up near his neck. That's when the werebat starts to lick and kiss Sonic's neck a few times. She pulled back and bared her fangs before biting down on the spot.

Sonic groans from the bite before he surprisingly enjoys it. That's when he leaned down near her own neck and did the same thing.

Rouge groans from that as she continues to bite on Sonic's neck.

Eventually they pulled back.

Sonic was now looking at her with fang grin on his face. Rouge felt his dick stay hard and gave the same grin. That's when Sonic starts to give Rouge's pussy another serious pounding.

(Later)

The sun started to rise before some of its light shined a bit on Sonic and Rogue but surprisingly, they somehow turned back to normal. Both of them still naked and cuddling against each other before the rays hit them.

Sonic groans for a second from that before he starts to open his eyes while Rouge did the same. "Ugh...w...where am I?"

"Y-You tell... ugh... me."

Both of them sat up while noting their position, which got Rouge to blush and try to cover her chest while Sonic averted his eyes.

"Ummm... Do you remember anything from last night?" Sonic asked while still averting his gaze as he blushed.

"No, last thing I remember is Eggman about to turn us into werehogs and then, nothing." Rouge replied as she rubbed her head a bit.

"Well I don't know what happened either but at least we made it out."

"Something tells me not completely unscathe."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head before speaking up. "Right... well the least we can do now is head back home."

"Well I'm gonna need a lift, there's no way I'm showing my girls off to everyone if I fly like this."

Sonic blushes before he had his back face Rouge before the blue hedgehog leans a bit forward before he said this. "C-Climb on my back and I can take you there. No one will notice due to me speed."

"Works for me." Rouge said before she hopped on Sonic's back.

However, said hedgehog blushes a bit when he felt Rouge's breasts on his quills and back. 'Don't focus on them, just run and don't stop.' Sonic thought before he starts to run super fast while Rouge stayed on his back.

The bat held on while ignoring her breast against his back.

Sonic blushes as he continues to feel the bat's breasts on his back while running very fast. The fast movement made them rub up and down making him bite his tongue to keep from getting turned on.

It wasn't long before the duo finally arrived at Rouge's home much to Sonic's relief.

"Here you go Rouge, will you be alright on your own?"

"I think so. Thanks for giving the lift Sonic." she got off his back and walked to her door while limping a little.

Sonic was able to see that before he decides to help her inside. "Come on, you need my help." He said before he had his arm around Rouge in case she fell.

"It's nothing too bad, my legs just feel a bit sore." Rouge said as she blushed from Sonic being helpful.

"Well I'm still gonna do it." Sonic said with a tone that tells Rouge that he won't take no for an answer.

The bat sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Sonic had a victory smirk before he helped Rouge inside her house.

"Just set me down on the couch."

Sonic didn't need to be told twice before he helped walk Rouge over to the couch. He set her down while she stretched out and accidentally gave him a clear view of her chest.

"Ah, I'll take this over the cold hard ground any day."

Sonic blushes when he stares a bit at Rogue's breasts before quickly turning his head away. "So, I'll just leave you al-"

"Hold up." Rouge said which made Sonic blinked in confusion before asking this.

"What is it?"

"We can't ignore what happened. Sit down." Rouge said with a tone that she meant it.

Sonic moved over and sat down next to her while she crossed her arms.

"Now, I'm gonna go on a hunch and say that when we did it, you didn't wear any protection. I say that since I can still feel your few loads in here, which I'm gonna need to scrub out."

Sonic nervously rubbed the back of his head before speaking. "Well even though I don't remember much, looks like I didn't use any."

"Meaning even if I get cleaned, and I get a bun in the oven, we'd have to raise a kid together, but trust me I'm not too keen on looking bloated for a while." Rogue said with a half lidded look after picturing herself with a big round stomach.

"Yeah, that would be pretty big, raising a kid I mean." he clarified quickly.

Rouge had an raised eyebrow before letting it slide.

That's when Sonic asked this out of the blue. "So... since we probably 'might' have a kid together, does this mean I should move in with you or something?"

"Well it would make travel easier, but if we DID, that means we'd have to do our best and pull our own weight around, so no slouching, got it?" Rouge said with crossed arms.

"Yes ma'am." he nodded.

"But I'm gonna make sure to take a pill to be sure." she continued as it became quiet before Rouge looked away. "So...this might be off topic, but be honest."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Are you bothered by the idea of staying with me to raise a baby?"

Sonic was taken back by that question before he said this. "Well no. I mean what we will face will be a whole new experience for the both of us. I wouldn't be bothered by it and I'm not leaving you alone with baby. Because that's not who I am."

"You sure about that? I can be pretty hard to deal with, just ask Shadow." she joked.

Sonic chuckles before speaking up. "Oh I know but it still doesn't change anything. I'm gonna be there for you Rouge no matter what."

That made her smile before reaching over and pulled him over and made him sit next to her.

Sonic blinks a bit in surprise from this sudden action which made him blush a bit. That's when he wrapped an arm around Rouge before bringing her a little closer.

"This time why don't we make it official without getting all hairy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we seal it with a kiss." Rouge said before she leans up and kissed Sonic on the lips.

Said hedgehog was caught off guard and didn't move until after a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

Rouge moans in Sonic's mouth before she slides her tongue in his mouth.

He tried licking back in response while squeezing her side.

Rouge moans into the kiss as she hugged Sonic a bit tighter.

But they eventually broke with both looking flushed with Rouge smiling.

Sonic smiled as well as he rubbed Rouge's cheek with one hand. "So I guess this makes us an item."

"You betcha." Rouge said with a smile. "Accept this time you're not getting away from me."

Sonic chuckled before he spoke up. "Couldn't if I wanted to... which I'm not going to. I'm all yours Rouge." He said before taking her hand.

"You better say that." Rouge said with a playful smirk.

Both shared another kiss while the camera panned near her stomach as the screen went black.


	147. Female Saizo and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Saizo and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"T-This is my school? It looks like something from a horror movie!" Spoke Tsukune Aono looking at a school in the distance while creeped out by….well everything. From the sky, the nearby sea, the dead looking forest, all it was lacking was a haunted house on a hill. To add to the creepy factor it looked like there were hundreds of gravestones strewn through the woods surrounding the school, some of them looking very recent.

He looked at the flier his dad found and gulped while looking back at the school. 'Maybe this is something to spook people away. Maybe it's actually normal inside.' He thought as he began to walk down the road towards the school. 'Maybe things won't be so bad?'

"Look out!" Called a voice behind him, making him jump to the side, just barely avoiding being run over by a pink haired girl on a bike. "Sorry!"

"That was close, she could have crashed into me." He sighed while grabbing his bags and started walking. 'I've never seen people with pink hair, wonder if it's dyed that way.'

(Later)

'So this is my classroom… why do I feel like I'm about to walk straight into a lion's den?' He thought looking at the number before taking a deep breath and slid the door open and stepped in with a bow. "I'm sorry for being late, I didn't know my way around sensei."

"No problem nya, please go sit down." Said the teacher as she turned to him with a smile, showing off a pair of cat ears and blond tail.

Tsukune blinked seeing them and blinked before seeing them vanish and shook his head as he went over to an open seat. 'Weird, I must be so nervous I'm seeing things.'

"Now that everyone is here, let's resume, welcome all to your first year at yokai academy!" She smiled to the class who didn't react much. "For all newcomers, let me remind you all that while staying here, it's imperative that you stick to the rules."

'Ok, that makes sense, some freshman tend to get ahead of themselves.' Thought Tsukune, not finding it odd or weird.

"That means staying in your human form at all time when in school, in your own dorm you can change back IF your size permits it, we don't want to have to rebuild the dorms again after all."

"...wait what?" Muttered Tsukune to himself. 'Staying in human form? What is she talking about?'

"Aw come on teach, there aren't any humans here and these meat suits get a bit stuffy." Groaned one student who grew a large pair of bull horns.

"I said stay in human form." Frowned the teacher before cat ears popped up from her head making Tsukune's eyes widen.

"Uh, sensei? Your ears are showing."

She looked up and stiffened with her tail popping out before moving over to the student that pointed it out and started clawing at his face like a cat with Tsukune's mouth dropping open.

'Nani?! S-She really does have cat ears! And a tail! And he has horns!' Thought Tsukune as he began to pale.

"Now while you do have a point about no humans being here we must learn to coexist with them." Said the teacher with a frown.

"But don't we kill any that come across this place? Isn't that a bit hypocritical of us?"

"Perhaps, but it's needed to keep us protected. Right now we need to take things one at a time, and with how advanced human weaponry is, it's the reason we can't take over the planet like in the old times." She said with a sighed. "If humans wanted they could kill us all here without ever stepping a foot in here, it also doesn't help that they breed exceptionally fast, that's why we need to get our numbers back up before we can think of revealing ourselves to them."

'M-Monsters? They're all monsters?!' thought Tsukune breaking into a cold sweat.

"Now class, remember not to reveal your monster forms, you're all here to learn how to coexist with humans." reminded the teacher with a smile while wagging her finger. "If you can't learn to keep your disguises on, then we'll never get there."

"Aw come on teach, we're stronger, I say we eat the females and have some fun with the males~" Chuckled the figure next to Tsukune, making him pale. He looked over to see an extremely tall girl with large breasts and wild brown hair, she had several piercings in her ears with a tattoo on her arm of a large skull since she had the sleeves rolled up.

"Saizo, I know you may feel that way, but that is not the way to solve our issues, if we do that then humans will try to wipe us out again." She said as she shook her head. "Now then, let's talk about school schedules and dorm assignments!"

Tsukune himself drowned out the rest while shaking a little and trying not to scream. 'This is a school for monsters? Oh Kami above, why did my dad have to grab a random flier! If they find out I'm human, who knows how they'll kill me!' He thought as the monster next to him began to notice his panic. 'It's not too late yet, I just need to leave, tell mom and dad that this school wasn't right for me, who needs a high school education anyway? Wait, if this one is so secret than would any college actually accept it if I tried to use it for reference?'

'What's this freshman's deal? I know there are some scrubs this year, but he acts like the world's gonna blow up.' Thought Saizo as she began to frown. 'It's not like we're talking about any earth shattering news, it's just fucking dorm assignments.'

'Ok, if I can slip away after classes, I can get to the bus stop and make it out of here before anyone realizes I'm gone. Just don't draw any attention to yourself.' He thought as he began to calm down. 'Just a few more hours and this will all be one bad memory.'

Saizo saw Tsukune seem to calm down and picked up an odd scent. 'What the hell, why does he smell so good?'

That's the same thought that rang through the pink haired girl sitting behind Tsukune, but figured it was her just feeling hungry and imagining it.

(Later)

'Alright, once lunch is over I'll sneak out and head to the busses, no problem.' thought Tsukune feeling a little more calm while sitting by himself outside and trying to unwind. 'I'll explain to my folks the reason it wasn't for me was because they had higher standards than the flier said, and if this place really is a secret, there's no way they'd be able to find it on their own even if they tried.' He thought as he shook his head. 'If they really start pushing I'll just say that I want to join the workforce now, it has to be better than dying!'

"Hey you."

He turned his head and paled seeing it was Saizo standing there with her hands in her pocket. 'Oh no, what's she doing here?'

"You, you're sitting here." She said as she sat down next to him. "Now you're going to answer some of my questions, got it?"

"Uh, w-why? I mean, what are they?" He asked nervously.

"Because I want answers, why the fuck were you looking like you were about to shit yourself in class, eh?"

He gulped and tried to keep calm. "F-First day jitters, I didn't want to make myself look like an idiot, that's all."

"What are you, a kyuso, a scared little mouse?" She chuckled with a grin.

"I guess you could say that." He said with an awkward chuckle. 'Please just let her be a bully who wants to scare me, at least then I won't have to worry for more than a day.'

"Good, now time for question two, why do you smell so good, you smell good enough to eat!" She grinned with Tsukune swearing he saw her teeth were sharp making him pale and nearly scream.

'Oh god! Is she part shark?!' He thought scooting up. "M-Must be the new cologne I'm using."

"Well whatever it is it's good, and where the fuck do you think you're going, eh?" She frowned with her arm lashing out and grabbing the front of his uniform. "I'm not done yet."

"W-What else do you want from me?" He asked nervously.

"Why are you eating out here on your own? Are you such a big chicken shit you can't even be bothered to eat with the rest of us?"

"I-I'm not hungry, that's all, that and I'm not good with talking to people?" He said nervously, hoping she would take the answer.

She raised an eyebrow while buying it, but the more she smelled him the more she was reminded of all the other men she'd been with. All of them regular, normal, bland…. "Humans." She muttered with realization.

"Huh? What?" He spoke up.

"Human… you're a human, aren't you?" She asked with a frown.

Tsukune could hear glass shattering and paled completely. 'Shit!' He thought before clearing his throat. "T-That's just uh, I mean that's ridiculous, right? If I was human how would I have gotten here, and why would I be enrolled as a student?"

"That's what I wanna know?" She frowned moving closer without letting go of his clothes. "But that smell, I know it anywhere. There's no cologne I've ever heard that smells just like a human male."

"W-Well, my family did live in a human neighborhood, maybe I just smell like them?" He suggested quickly. 'Crap, I need to leave now!'

"Bullshit." She growled standing up and yanking him up. "I've been with plenty of guys, I slept with them for days on end and guess what? I still smelled like myself because their smell goes off over time. Unless you were rolling around and showered with sweat from them, you wouldn't smell THIS much like one unless you were already one. Now either tell me the truth or else."

"O-Ok, ok! I'm a human, my dad found a flier for this school and signed me up, I had no idea it was for monsters, hell I was planning on leaving after lunch, I don't belong here!" He cried out in fear, glad they were away from everyone else.

"...you're fucking with me, how the hell could a human get a flier to a secret place like this?"

"I don't know, I really don't know! Please, if I knew what this place was I would have just gotten a construction job, I don't want to die!" He spoke up in a pleading tone while seeing his life flash through his eyes. "I swear I won't tell anyone, I promise! They probably wouldn't even believe me, they'd think I was just some lunatic."

"A human, you're really a human, that means you can't be trusted to leave." She chuckled as she began to grin deviously.

"But if I stay here I'll die anyway!"

"As long as you keep your head down you won't, besides, I won't let my new toy die so easily." She whispered while her tongue slipped out, which was longer than his own and licked his cheek making him shiver.

"T-T-Toy?"

"Yeah, humans are only good for two things, food and playthings, and lucky for you you fall under the latter category." She remarked with a chuckle before she dropped him and put her hand back in her pocket. "Here's the thing, you do what I say and I won't tell a soul, got it?"

"O-ok…" He said nervously. 'As long as I agree I get to live, then I can leave later.' He thought as licked her lips.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun here toy~" She purred with lust before she reached down and grabbed his arm and made his hand touch her chest, making his face turn red.

"W-W-What are you doing?!"

"Give my tit a squeeze, relax we're not gonna fuck, I just wanna test something out."

"W-What?" He said with a blush as his hand lightly squeezed her breast. 'Oh god, did I just do that?!'

"Hmm….knew it, you're a virgin."

"Wait, what?" He said in confusion.

"If you were a man you wouldn't have pussied out like a bitch." She chuckled before letting go of his arm as she turned her back to him. "This just makes things even better, I haven't had a fresh virgin in years."

"W-What?" He said with a large blush. 'I'm not ready for that!'

"See ya around." She walked off with Tsukune feeling exhausted and sat back down on the bench.

'Oh man, that was intense, I definitely couldn't survive here, someone already knows that I'm not a monster!' He thought with a heavy sigh. 'And if I really do try to leave, who knows what she might do.' He thought as he got up. 'Screw my luggage, there's nothing in there I can't replace, I'm leaving now!'

He took off running away from the building and had to duck and jump as he went through the forest to get there faster. 'Once I'm there all I have to do is wait for a bus then I'm outta here!'

But just as he spotted the weird scarecrow he was suddenly stopped when a hand grabbed the back of his uniform. "Huh, wha- oh shit." He said as he paled.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Frowned Saizo lifting him from the ground. "You sure seem quick to get away when I turned my back."

"Um, I was just...going for a walk?"

"Bullshit, you were thinking you could sneak out of here without me knowing, didn't ya?"

"What? No, no no...you're not buying it, are you?"

"Hell no." She growled bringing him to her face. "Did you think I wouldn't expect this? Do I look retarded to you?"

"No, but I can't stay here! I don't belong, hell if you figured out what I am before the days not even half over how soon before someone else learns?!"

"If you keep yelling of course they will!" She growled. She turned and started carrying him back the way they came.

"Hey, let me go, I need to find out when the bus is coming!" He cried as he struggled to get free.

"Yeah well sucks to be you, the bus doesn't come for another month, so even if you got there I would have found you."

"A month?! So I'm stuck here for a month until it comes?!" He groaned as she shook her head.

"I think you misunderstand, you aren't leaving, period." She spoke coldly. "And if you try to sneak off and do that, you're gonna see my bad side."

"W-What? Why, why do you want me to stay so bad, I'm just human, wouldn't you rather have a monster?" He asked as she snorted and shook her head.

"You kidding? Most of those bastards are stuck up and think they're so much better than everyone else. Humans? You guys will fuck anything that moves. A buffet in my eyes."

"T-Then I'm an old piece of meat compared to other guys! You could do much better!" He said quickly as they began to approach the school.

"I love fucking virgin humans, especially skinny ones like you." She chuckled. "By the time I'm done, you'll be eager to fuck me just by looking at me."

"W-What?!" He cried with a massive blush. "Aren't you going a bit fast? We just met and our only interaction is you practically kidnapping me!"

"Like I said, we won't get there, YET." She said as they reached the entrance and set him down. "Just know if you try to run again you won't get far before I come to get you, and I WILL punish you."

He gulped as she turned and walked off and sighed. 'Just my luck, now I'm stuck here with a crazy...I don't even know what she is.'

'First day and things are looking up, I feel like this is going to be a fun year.' Thought Saizo with a grin.

(Timeskip)

Tsukune was jotting notes down in class while trying to get all before he saw a note land on his desk. He sighed as he picked it up and unfolded it to see it reading 'On the roof, after class, be there'. He glanced over at Saizo who smirked and went back to her own notes. 'Oh man, here we go again.' He thought with a sigh as he listened to Shizuka lecture on, her cat features out again.

Soon the bell rang and he sighed as he got up. He saw Saizo give him a nod before she left as he grabbed his stuff and was about to follow, but felt a hand touch his shoulder. "I saw the note Saizo, I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Hurry." She remarked without looking in with a frown. 'Probably some dumbass who wants his notes.'

"So...can I help you?" He asked as he turned around. He saw it was Moka, the pink haired girl who nearly hit him and pretty much an idol amongst the students. "M-Moka-san? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for bothering you, but...I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" He asked in confusion.

She blushed and looked away nervously. "I...wanted to tell you that….you smelled good."

"Um… thank you?" He said, getting a bad feeling. "What about it?"

She blushed more while she moved over. "I'm sorry, it's just...I'm anemic and…"

"Um, what about it?" He asked before she fell towards him, latching onto his neck. His eyes widened in shock feeling something dig into his neck and felt like something was getting sucked out.

"Chu!"

"Oi, Tsukune, you coming or wha- hey, get off of him!" Yelled Saizo seeing the scene and stamped over before yanking him back which snapped Moka out of her daze and gasped.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I-I-"

"Save it pinkie." Scowled Saizo before she lead Tsukune out of the room. "I knew there was something about that girl I couldn't stand."

"Ugh, what just happened?" Groaned Tsukune.

"The bitch was drinking you like a juice box." Snapped Saizo as she lead him up the stairs to the roof. "She's a goddamn vampire, a race of snobby bastards who think they're the better yokai."

"Really? She didn't seem that snooby, she was really shy and nervous." He said, making her frown deepen.

"Yeah well trust me, those pricks look down on every other yokai and monster like they're bugs. If I wasn't stuck with the rules I'd show her just how weak they are." She grumbled before they got to the roof.

"Yeah… so, why are we on the roof?" He asked, really hoping his suspicion was wrong.

"The same thing we've been doing, now drop your pants."

"Um, I'd really rather not toda-"

"I. Said. Drop them." She said with a frown, leaving no room for argument.

Tsukune blushed and relented. He let his pants down as she walked over and grabbed at his groin before giving it a firm grab making him groan.

"Hey, this thing is half hard already. I'll bet you were thinking about this, weren't you?"

"N-No, not at all." He said as she chuckled.

"You're a horrible liar Tsukune~" She laughed with a grin. "Now get ready, I got an itch that you can scratch." She pulled the underwear down and grabbed his dick before pumping it making him groan as she started to reach down to her pants, undid them, and began rubbing at her exposed vagina with a smile. "Relax, it's just the two of us, so groan your head off."

"C-Can't we go one day without doing this?" He groaned as she shook her head.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" She smirked with her snatch growing wet. "Last time you got your load to fly a foot, let's see if we can break the record."

"Please, I'm tired." He said as she kept pumping with a large grin.

"Come on, do you really think that's going to stop me?" She chuckled moving her hand faster with the dick growing rock hard with Tsukune groaning. "Come on, if you beat your record you get a prize~"

"S-S-SAIZO!" He let out before his dick twitched and his sperm went shooting out onto the rooftop.

"Good boy Tsukune." She chuckled with a grin. She watched the load gush out for about a few more seconds and looked at the line it made. "Looks about the same, might wanna work on that."

"Why… why do you make me do this?"

"Because when we fuck, I want you to be able to last. This is getting your stamina up AND you get to lose your cherry at a new school with a hot girl." She said as she patted his cheek. "If you get good enough I might even let you do me in my monster form."

"What exactly...is it?" He asked with a pant.

"I'm not telling, you gotta earn it." She chuckled as she stood up. "Now go clean yourself up, you're a mess."

"Alright."

"And if you see that pink haired tramp, don't let her drink from you."

"I'll try." He said with a sigh as she left. "So… this is my life now, stuck as a sex toy for the school bully in a monster school I can never leave because she'll find me AND a vampire is trying to drink my blood...fun." He sighed sadly. 'How did my life come to this?'

(Later)

"Tsukune, where are you?" Called Saizo with a frown. 'Where the hell is he, no one's seen him for hours!'

'She won't find me here.' Thought Tsukune, hiding inside of a hollowed out tree. 'Wait, if she hasn't found me yet, does that mean she can't track my smell like she said? So if I left...she couldn't find me?'

"Tsukune get out here if you can hear me!"

'I should listen to her...but I'm tired, I don't want to keep doing this every day!' He thought while trying to get comfy. 'I know she likes it, but if I don't get enough rest I won't last if we do it.'

"Tsukune I swear if you don't get out here right now there will be hell to pay!" She growled stamping past the tree.

'She really can't smell, she lied to me, I can go home!"

"Tsukune….please, come on out!" She spoke up before stopping and huffed. "Look, if you come out, I won't be as mad, there."

'Wait, is she asking nicely? That hasn't happened before.' He thought as he looked through a small knothole in the tree and saw her looking away with a frown.

"Come on! I'm trying to work with you here!" She called with a frown. "I know I may have been a BIT rough, so just come on out, ok?"

'Wow, she actually sounds like she's trying to be nice.' He thought before seeing her growl and swing her fist and made an indent in a nearby tree making him gulp nervously.

"COME OUT ALREADY!" She roared in anger as her skin began to turn green. "I'M SORRY, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR, HUH?!"

'Crap!' He thought before steeling himself. "C-Calm down Saizo! I'm over here!"

"I SAID COME OUT TSUKUNE!" She roared in anger, not hearing him. "PLEASE….don't leave me."

Tsukune moved out of the tree and poked his head out from the side. "Uh, Saizo?"

"Huh? Tsukune?" She said as she whipped her head towards him. "There you are you bastard!"

"N-Now Saizo, let's take it easy." He spoke seeing her stamp over and lift him up with a snarl. "Y-You said if I showed myself you wouldn't be mad, right?"

"I wouldn't be AS mad." She frowned moving him in front of her. "How much did you hear?"

"Um… everything?" He said weakly. "You said something about please don't leave me?"

"No I didn't, you misheard." She huffed putting him down and let go.

"Saizo, I know I didn't." He said as she turned away. "Do...do you want to talk about it?"

"No, now drop it and let's get back to the school." She said with a huff. 'Note to self, punish him later for pulling this shit.'

'If she let that slip out, does that mean she's not all bad underneath that attitude? Just what else is there to her?' He thought as they made their way to the school as her skin turned back to normal. 'Also, was she going to change into her monster form?'

(Later)

Tsukune groaned as he was getting his dick sucked by Saizo, in his own room, with her on top of him while he looked up at her panty covered crotch while grabbing at the floor. "S-Saizo."

"Shut up, you're almost there." She said between sucks as his dick started to twitch.

"I'm cumming!"

'Yes!' She thought as she sucked up his sperm as he unleashed her load into her mouth. She managed to keep it all inside with ease while Tsukune groaned from her forceful sucking with her tongue licking around it. She gave one last suck before pulling away with a satisfied grin. "Not bad, not bad, you lasted little over a minute, either you can't handle a blow job or I'm too good at what I do."

"S-Sorry...it was too much." He panted while seeing a wet spot forming on the panties. "A-At least you got excited too, right?"

"Yeah, which means you get a chance to taste me now."

"I-I don't know, I'm kind of tired…" He said as she began to slide her panties off.

"Come on, it's easy, just lick, lick like you mean it." She stood up and slid her panties down her leg before crouching down right down to his face. "Pretend it's an ice cream cone."

'That's one warm ice cream cone then.' He thought as he hesitantly stuck out his tongue. He brushed it against the folds and noted the tart taste.

"Come on, don't be shy, or do I have to give you some motivation?" She asked as she lowered herself on him so her folds were right against his mouth. "Now lick, or you might suffocate if I lower any more."

He blushed and tried to lick the folds as fast as he could while ignoring the taste.

"Come on, go deeper, deeper!" She said with a pant. "Lick all over it."

'I'm trying, I'm trying!' He thought as he tried to do as she said. He licked up and down the slit before his tongue wiggled it's way in and started licking the insides making her jump.

"Heh, there you go, that's the spirit." She chuckled as she reached down and lightly caressed his dick. "Keep it up and maybe I'll give you round 2?"

'I don't know if I could last another blowjob like that.' He thought with a blush as he stuck his tongue in even deeper. 'I really need to talk to her though, I can barely focus in class anymore! She's insatiable!'

"Oh fuck yeah, eat my pussy out!"

'I'm trying!' He thought while gripping the floor and prayed she was close to cumming. 'I can't keep this up!'

"I'm almost there, come on!" Groaned Saizo with her pussy tightening around the tongue.

'Come on, come on, come on!' He thought as he felt it tighten a bit more before a stream of juices gushed out onto his face.

"Oh fuck yeah!" She moaned loudly. "There we go, good boy Tsukune, very good boy~"

He sighed in relief as she stood up and felt his face get drenched from the juices.

"You did good, you're getting better, you're going to be my best project yet~" Chuckled Saizo as she pulled her panties back on.

"Uh, actually Saizo, can we talk about that?" He asked sitting up. "I...I want to stop it, I don't think I can keep this up at the pace we're going."

"...the fuck you say?" She asked with a frown.

"Well….I'm gonna be frank, I can't keep up." He sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm getting use to it, but...I'm not getting enough rest. I get you wanna help me build up my stamina, but if we do this too much I can't really get my energy back. I'm just asking if we could change it up so it's not all the time."

"Tsukune, I own you, why should I listen to you?" She asked with a frown.

"Because, I think the reason you're like this is because of something else."

"What are you on about?"

"It's about what you said before, when you didn't want me to leave you."

"Shut up, you were imagining things!" She shouted with a frown.

"No Saizo, I wasn't." He frowned back. "I wanna know what you meant by that. Is there some underlying reason why you're so easy going about fucking humans like their toys?"

"Maybe because I can leave them without feeling bad, maybe because most of them don't care that I'm a fucking troll, maybe because they can't leave me as soon as they learn that I'm a fucking low rank monster!" She growled at him with her body frame seemingly expand with her teeth growing sharper while making a fist. "Maybe it's how I deal with all the pain! Maybe it's because it makes me feel on top when so many other monsters here are stronger! Is that what you wanted to hear you bastard?! IS IT?!"

"No, I just want you to know that I don't care." He said as she stopped. "All I see is Saizo, a girl who's a bit forward, strong as hell and has been with me since day one, who forcibly made me her friend/fuckbuddy, maybe I can't tell the difference anymore, but I like you, I really do."

She stared at him in disbelief before scoffing and walked over to the door while pulling a cigarette out, lit it using a lighter on her and let out a puff. "Don't try that bullshit with me, I've been told that by douchebags after we fucked and guess what? I later see them with some random slut hanging off their arm."

"If that's the case then why haven't I taken the bus yet, I know you can't follow me." He said as she stiffened. "I mean sure, you COULD try and track my scent, but there's tons of humans around. It'd be hard." He said as she began to shake. "Plus you couldn't smell we when I was in a tree next to you, in a big city like tokyo you would never find me, right?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She growled throwing the cigarette down and took a deep shaky breath. "Just shut up damn it."

"Is it so hard to believe that after a few months I come to like the girl who gets me an extra drink from the machine just because, or the girl who kicked those lizards asses just because they were picking on me?" He asked while trying to keep an eye on her fists. "I know some people might call me crazy, or even weird after how we got to this part, but I'd rather stick with it then deal with the rest of the year on my own and not sure if I'll even live another day."

"Shut up...shut up, stop lying." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "How could you actually like me? I treat you like an object, like a fucking sex doll, why would you like me, hell you've seen me in my real form so why….why…" She fell to her knees and started sniffling.

"Because you're Saizo, the big, mean, yet kind hearted bully I know and love." He said as he walked over and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug.

She let out a cry and hugged him tight while crying on his shoulder. He soothingly rubbed her back as he smiled. "I-Is this...is this really true, no joking?"

"It is, it really is Saizo." He spoke while use to the tight grip she was using on him right now.

",,,chan."

"Huh?"

She pulled back and seemed to blush, a huge shock to him, and grumbled. "Chan, if it's just the two of us you can call me Saizo-chan."

"Ok then Saizo...chan." He said, smiling as she blushed harder at the name. "Say, instead of leaving do you wanna cuddle on the bed? You look like you could use some rest yourself."

"...fine, but no one hears about what happened outside this room, got it?"

"Of course." He said with a smile as she stood up and picked him up.

"And I'm big spoon, no exceptions."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a smile.

(Later)

"Saizo-chan, come on, wake up, we gotta go to class." Spoke Tsukune nudging the girl with his head while she was holding him tightly.

"Shut up….comfortable...mine…" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Come on, if we end up late at the same time, people will start talking."

"Don't care...fuck those assholes." She grumbled as she tightened her hold.

He sighed and looked at the clock. 'I didn't expect this, I figured she'd be sprawled all over the place.' He thought as he felt her breasts press against his back. 'I guess she's a snuggler, so how do I get her to let go?'

"Mmm...yeah….take it off…" She mumbled with a blush.

"Um, Saizo-chan, I don't think we have time, we gotta get to cla-ah!" He yelped as her hand grabbed onto his member.

"Oh yeah...give me the D…"

"S-Saizo, wake up!" He cried as she began to pump away at his dick. He groaned from the grip while she grinned.

"I'm not asleep Tsukune-kun~" She whispered making him pale. "I just wanted an excuse to stay like this."

"T-That's not nice Saizo-chan!" He cried as she blushed harder at the name.

"Oi, saying something like that is just gonna urge me on. Besides, who's gonna notice if we skip one day and just fuck around all day?"

"A-All day? I can't last that long!" He cried as she chuckled.

"You don't know unless you try." She chuckled as the camera began to pan away as Tsukune's groans got louder and louder.


	148. Female Beerus and Goku part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Female Beerus and Goku part 2

Author's note: Ok, so this might not be the time and place for this, but to answer a guest named Shadowblooddemon, does it look like Oh Boy is done or I'm gonna get rid of it? No! It's not at all done, and even if it was you can't put it up on Wattpad. This story is mine and it will be finished, that I can guarantee. Just because a story hasn't been updated in a while doesn't automatically mean any author can come up and take it to do with what they want. So let me make this clear to all my fans out there who have stayed faithful, if ANYONE tries to take my stories and post them on other sites under different names or act like it's theres, let me know. I once had one asshole try to post up my story about a girly Tails and turns out, that asshole did the same to another Sonic fic. So unless I post a chapter saying the story is being discontinued or up for adoption, don't go off and assume you can touch it. Anywho, enjoy the long awaited sequel!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'What do I do, what do I do?!' Thought Goku nervously as he looked at the goddess of destruction on top of him. She didn't leave him any room to get up and kept an eye on her ears as they twitched. 'I'm on my own trying to get out of this, but if I wake her up she'll blow me up for sure!'

"Zzzz...good pillow…" Snored the destroyer as she tightened her grip on him.

'Ok think Goku, think. I can't use brute force or it'll wake her, Whis left me behind, and I don't have a way to-wait! That's it!' He smiled. 'Instant Transmission! If I do that and leave the room before she wakes up, she won't notice and she'll probably wake up on her own thinking it was all just a dream.' He thought as he tried to pull his arm free to use the move. 'Once I'm free I just have to avoid her until she wakes up, easy peasy!'

Beerus let out a snort with his arm sliding up from her grip and moved it to his forehead.

'Yes! Sweet dreams Beerus.' He thought, only to suddenly find her grip tighten to where he felt his body get squeezed too much making him groan and momentarily hesitate with her tail starting to move. 'I can't stop now! Instant transmission!' He thought as he put his fingers to his forehead right as her tail wrapped around said arm.

This leading to BOTH getting transported out of the bed and room, and appearing outside the building where Goku and Vegeta trained with Whis, making him blink and panic. 'No no no, I can't let her wake up! I gotta get back to the bed!'

But just as he moved his fingers back, he heard a groan and saw her eyes slowly opening.

"Ugh, what's going on, where's my bed?" She grumbled rubbing her eyes while noting it felt cooler around her than usual.

'Crap crap crap! Ok, Goku, try to get her to go back to sleep!' He thought as he tried to rub her back again like before.

Beerus noted the nice feeling, but noticed the arm and looked down, making Goku freeze up with her frowning. "Hey, what are you doing under me? And why am I not in my bed?" She said before she started to notice their state of dress and growled. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?! Wait...you saw them, didn't you?!"

"S-Saw what? I didn't see anything." He spoke up nervously. "I definitely didn't see anything Miss Beerus!"

"Ah-Hah! You did see them, how else would you know?!" She glared and stood up while trying to close up her sleep wear before her tail lashed out and wrapped around Goku's leg and swung him up before slamming him onto the ground with enough force to make a crater.

"Gah!" He let out before abruptly finding himself slammed on his back from the tail and found his face meeting the ground again and it repeated with Beerus huffing.

"For daring to find out this secret AND trying to take advantage of me while sleeping, I'll do what I should have done when we met, end you." She tossed him up in the air before jumping up and gave what looked like a weak punch to his chest, causing him to go flying back at mach 4.

"AUGH!" He cried as he impacted several trees before landing on the ground, creating a trench as the force of the punch moved him forward. "It wasn't' what you think, it was an accident!"

"Lies." She scowled while floating into the air and held two fingers out before forming an orb of ki which began to expand at a quick rate. "I'll give you the full power of what a Goddess of Destruction can do."

"Wait wait wait! It wasn't my fault, I was just trying to change your sheets!" He cried as he powered up, hoping to get through to her.

She scowled as the orb got bigger and bigger, while Whis was currently watching Vegeta scrubbing the floor to the bathroom.

"Keep it up Vegeta, you must keep scrubbi- oh, it seems Beerus-sama has woken up...and she is quite grumpy, excuse me a moment." The angel held up his staff and tapped it before vanishing and appeared outside and saw the orb which was bigger than the planet itself. "Lord Beerus! What's gotten you so grumpy already?"

"This Saiyan saw! He saw my body, and he was trying to take advantage of me!"

"I swear it's not that!" He called out. "Whis tell her!"

"Oh! Seems there been quite the misunderstanding." He remarked before letting out a small chuckle with Beerus blinking.

"What? Whis explain."

"Of course, you see Lord Beerus, I tasked Goku here of changing your sheets and told him not to wake you up, during the process you grabbed him and shredded both his and your clothes, so if anything YOU were taking advantage of him, it was quite humorous to see."

"No it wasn't." Deadpanned Goku as Beerus started to let her ki shrink all the way and glare down at Whis before floating to the ground.

"Why would you leave this idiot with something like that? If he's not on par with my level I would have killed him in my sleep if he so much as roused me awake."

"But he didn't, in fact you looked more peaceful than I've seen you in decades, something you want to tell us?" Chuckled Whis as Beerus turned her head away with a small blush.

"Shut up and get me something to eat, I'm starved." She muttered as her body glowed before her usual clothes appeared.

"Of course, I have this new earth delicacy called Spaghetti and meatballs to try with you." Said Whis with a nod.

"Uh, what about me?" Asked Goku.

"Just...just go get changed and finish making my bed." Muttered Beerus.

"You got it Beerus!" He said with a nod before instant transmissioning away. 'Wow, glad Whis showed up when he did or this whole place would have been destroyed.'

"Beerus-sama, you must learn to control your temper." Whis said as he shook his head as the destroyer frowned.

"I have a good reason to be so mad. You should have handled it since you know what you're doing. Now that fool knows my secret and might blab."

"I dunno, he seems very honest and reliable.. Though I must say you were happy to be in that position, I think I also heard you mumbling about a certain saiyan~" Sang Whis with a grin.

Her eyes widened before glaring at Whis and walked away from him. "Your hearing was wrong, I was dreaming of tasty foods to try, which I should be doing now instead of listening this crazy talk."

"Right, from what I heard something about chocolate?" Said the angel, making the destroyer scowl and grab the bowl of italian food.

"That's it, no more earth food for you!" She yelled before she took some noodles with the fork and bit into them. "Delicious!"

'Oh Beerus, you forget who you're dealing with.' Thought Whis as he watched her gobble up the noodles greedily. "I take it it's another earth dish to your liking?"

"Yes, this is quite good, what is this again?" She asked as she bit into one of the meat balls.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, I believe it's called an italian food, similar to that earth food called pizza." He said before grinning. "Bulma also told me that it is a dish that can enhance the flavor if shared between a man and a woman."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is shown as the food to eat between couples in many of earth's archives, books, and movies, thus the flavor must be enhanced when you eat it with someone, right?"

She looked confused before glaring at Whis and slurped up some of the noodles. "What are you getting at?"

"Maybe if you share your meal with Son Goku it will make it taste better." Offered Whis.

"Out of the question!" She snapped before slurping the noodles and bit into the meatballs at a faster pace before it was all gone. "It tastes just fine on its own."

"If you say so." He chuckled.

(Later)

"Come on Goku, you can do better than that." Whis said as he dodged every one of the saiyan's attacks with ease.

"I know, I just don't wanna go all out right away." He spoke while swinging his legs at the angel more.

"Come now Goku, you shouldn't hold back against a stronger opponent, what if I was to kill you right now or decide to finish the fight, denying you the opportunity to power up?"

"Heh, well you asked for it." He smirked before going super saiyan god blue and started moving faster with more powers behind his fists.

"Very good, just remember Goku you shouldn't hesitate to finish your enemies, remember what happened when you showed Frieza mercy?"

Goku frowned recalling the memory and gritted his teeth while trying to sweep Whis off his feet. "Yeah, I remember."

"Then you should take it as a lesson, not every fight is about having fun, sometimes you have to use your power to the fullest as soon as you can." Remarked Whis ducking a fist and knocked Goku back using the end of his staff. "Imagine if someone like me came after you, do you think I would prolong the fight just for the sake of fighting? Or what if Beerus-sama had come after you?"

Goku stumbled and narrowly ducked from a swing from Whis and started rushing to block the swings.

"There would be no more Earth, no chance to bring everyone back to life again, and you'd be helpless from shock. See what I mean?"

"Yeah...I think I do." He said with a pant.

"Good, now we need to go onto your next exercise."

"Really? What is it?"

"You must stand next to Beerus and not go more than ten feet from her at all costs."

"Wait...what?!"

"Yes, and as long as you can do that for...three hours I will continue to train you." Said Whis with a grin. "In fact if you manage to stay within a foot of her I might teach you a new move."

"Uh, Whis-san? I don't know." He admitted scratching his cheek. "I mean, I don't think Beerus is really in the mood to even look at me."

"That's why it's training, she's going to try to get you to leave at all costs, so if you stay close you will be much stronger for it." He smiled with Goku sweat dropping.

"Whis-san, I actually have a question. Why did Beerus pretend to be a man before? I mean, honestly with the voice and clothes, he, I mean SHE….um….you know."

"Yes, it is quite easy to mistake Beerus as a male, isn't it? That's the whole point, Beerus doesn't like being female, she is on bad terms with a few of the other gods of destruction, specifically the god of destruction of universe 2, Helles. She hates her and decided many eons ago that she would not be lumped into the same group as her, so she trained to make her voice deeper, look as masculine as possible, and here we are, the Beerus we know today."

"Really? But then...how does she hide her…" He trailed off with a blush.

"Special bindings, unfortunately for her they get uncomfortable when she sleeps so she takes them off, it was just bad luck that you found out." Whis said with a shrug.

'Well that makes sense.' "Still, I'm not so sure."

"Well just know that if you die I can bring you back, she's resting over there, and if she asks what you're doing, just say you have to be closer to her."

"I really think this is a bad idea…" He muttered before going over where the goddess was.

'It's almost noon, I should probably see what else Whis has for me to ea- what is that Saiyan doing?' Thought Beerus turning her head while seeing Goku give a wave with a smile.

"Uh, hey Beerus."

"Goku, what are you doing here, go away and train with Whis."

"Um, I can't do that."

She frowned with Goku feeling nervous. "What was that?"

"I-I won't go away, I… have to be closer to you?" He spoke while she stood up and he kept himself there without moving. "I hope you don't mind."

"I do mind, now go away." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't." He said as he hesitantly took a step forward.

"Fine, then I'll go." She said as she began to walk away. She had her arms behind her back and headed back to the building, but stopped and heard footsteps behind her stop at the same time. "Goku, I am going to turn around now, if you are standing behind me I will kill you." She said as she turned around and came face to face with the nervous saiyan.

"Heh, sorry, but-"

"I'm going to kill you if you don't buzz off!" She snapped making him sweat. "Why are you starting to follow me?"

"Um, uh, well, I need to be near you? Whis said so?"

'Whis, I should have known.' Thought Beerus with a frown. "Consider this an order from me, go away now."

'Should I listen or do what Whis said? On one hand, he said he could bring me back if she kills me, but then again she looks ready to tear my head off.' He thought as he pondered his options. 'Then again if she was going to kill me wouldn't she have done it by now?'

"Either leave me alone or I'll take one of your arms."

"Eh?! But I need those!" He cried as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"That's why I'll rip them off if you don't leave!" She yelled making him back up. "So get out of my sight!"

'Crap, she's really mad, like Chi-Chi! Wait, Whis just said to stay within ten feet of her...so maybe if I keep that distance she won't kill me?'

She frowned and suddenly appeared in front of him before swatting him back with her tail which sent him rolling back, but he dug his heels into the dirt to skid to a stop with a grunt. "Why won't you leave me alone, huh? Do you want to 'conquer' the goddess of destruction, is that it?!"

"What? No, I'm not even close to beating you in a fight yet." He held his hands up.

"Not that conquering you idiot, you want to have your way with me, is that why you're trying to get close?!"

"EH!?" He turned red as she growled. "No! No no no!"

"Then why else are you following me, being so nice and trying to get close?! You want another look at my body, just like that slut Helles, I will not be seen as the same as her, you hear me?!"

"It's not like that, I was just doing what Whis told me to!" He cried as she growled in anger. "He told me to stay near you for three hours, I wanted to leave you alone since you looked mad!"

She narrowed her eyes and looked where Whis was who gave an innocent wave before she turned and stamped away. "I'm going to go sleep, don't you dare follow me or I'll have Whis send you back to planet Vegeta!"

"Wasn't that destroyed?"

"EXACTLY!" She yelled making him gulp and didn't follow her.

'Wow, I dodged a bullet there.'

"Aren't you going to follow her Goku? You still have two hours and fifty minutes left."

"Sorry Whis-san, but Beerus made it clear not to follow or she'd have you send me back to planet Vegeta."

"But that planet is long destroyed."

"Exactly." He said with a shudder. "She probably means she'll send me into space, right?"

"Perhaps, but like I said, if she kills you-"

"I know, but I think maybe I should work on something else, she's not really in a good mood."

"How about I go talk to her, see if she'll calm down, maybe she's already asleep by now, right?"

"You can try, I'll do some practicing on my own." He said as Whis began to head towards Beerus' bedroom.

'This is amusing to say the least, but I hope I can keep this up a bit longer.' Thought Whis as he entered the room to see Beerus tossing and turning on her bed with a frown.

"Ugh, stupid saiyan, he ruined my appetite with that stunt." She muttered as she tossed and turned more. "Damn it, did he mess with my bed too?! Why can't I get comfortable?"

"Beerus-sama, is something the matter?"

"Goku must have messed up my bed, I can't get comfortable anymore!"

"That seems odd, you've always been able to sleep with ease on that for centuries."

"Then Goku ruined it! The softest mattress in the universe, the finest sheets, ruined!" She groaned as Whis began to grin.

"Hmm, or maybe it's just missing something."

"Like what? I have my pillow, my sheets, everything!"

"But not someone to share it with." He said as she froze. "Maybe after sharing it with someone you can't go back to being alone? Should I go get Goku?"

"NO!" She yelled with a blush. "That's just more crazy talking from you!"

"You sure? You seemed more at peace than ever before when you were holding him, is the goddess of destruction missing her saiyan~?" He teased before seeing her fire a ki blast which he deflected with his staff without flinching. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't you dare you ass, stop being difficult!"

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black Beerus-sama, I'll be right back."

"I said no! I will end him if you bring him here!" She warned shaking a fist.

"I highly doubt that!" He called back with a chuckle.

'Damn it, why won't he listen to me?' She thought feeling her eye twitch in annoyance.

Soon the angel brought said saiyan who was looking very nervous.

"H-Hey Beerus….how ya doing?"

She was silent and gave him a cold look making him gulp.

"F-For the record, Whis dragged me here!" He spoke pointing to the angel.

"She knows, and that's why you're here to help her rest up."

"Huh? How, do I have to change her sheets again?"

"No, just sleep with her."

"Huh? Why?" He asked in confusion as Beerus gritted her teeth.

"It seems your little cuddling has changed things, now it seems she-"

"Shut up Whis!" Snapped the destroyer. "The monkey just messed up my bed, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Oh? Then you shouldn't feel comfy or fall asleep if he joins you in bed, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't, why would I, he would just be hogging the bed!"

"Would you care to put a wager on that?" Asked Whis with a grin.

"Actually yes, which I know I've already won." She said as she picked up Goku and plopped him next to herself.

"See you when you wake up~" Sang Whis turning and walking away.

"Wait, wha- WHIS! Get back here!" Cried Beerus, realizing that she had been tricked.

Goku sighed as the angel left before Beerus growled and let out a angry roar. "Um...Beerus, are you ok?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

"Um...I could go if you want." He said before she grabbed his arm.

"No, as much as it would please me to leave you doing so would prove Whis right, and I can't have that!" She huffed laying down and pulled him down. "That's why we're gonna lay here, prove this won't change a thing, and I'll have won."

"If you say so..." He said, not quite understanding her logic. He saw her lay down beside him with crossed arms and just laid there in silence. "So… did you eat anything good recently?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, apparently it's a dish from italian or something."

"Oh yeah, that place has tons of pasta dishes, ravioli from there is great!"

"And he said something stupid, but I'm not repeating it." She remarked while feeling her back relax. 'No! I am not relaxing just because he's nere, I'm not!'

"If you say so, man this bed is comfy, what's it made of?"

"I can't remember, Whis was the one who made it."

"Well, he did a good job, I'm already starting to feel tired." Yawned Goku which made Beerus yawn herself.

"Hey, stop yawning, I can't go to sleep!"

"Huh? Why? Don't you want to sleep?"

"No, otherwise Whis won't shut up."

"But aren't you tired?"

"Yes! But that's not the problem, I can't let Whis win!" She snarled before letting out another yawn. "I can sleep without you." She groaned as Goku chuckled.

"Then why aren't you?"

"Well, tha- because, Um...Whis tricked me!" She said quickly.

"Well if you're not sleeping yet, does that mean he was wrong? And if so, does that mean I can leave?"

"No, you have to stay until he comes back." She said quickly. She felt herself relaxing more and yawned harder with her eyes drooping. "Just….stay." She said as her eyes began to close.

"Wait, you ARE going to sleep."

"Shut up." She groaned as she grabbed him "I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting my eyes, don't you dare think of leaving yet."

"But-"

"Just shut up and stay in the bed." She cut off while wrapping her arms and tail around him.

'This feels just like last time.' He thought as his eyes began to feel heavy too. 'Well, if she says to stay, I might as well get some sleep.' He thought as he began to drift off into sleep.

(Later)

"Aw, this is adorable." Chuckled Whis as he stared at the two sleeping figures. "It seems I win the wager~"

Beerus was drooling while Goku drooled on the pillow, both cuddling the other.

"I'm glad I borrowed this camera from Bulma, I can't wait until she sees this~" He chuckled while taking several pictures as the two groaned with Goku's hand reaching out and seemed to rub near Beerus' tail. To his delight Beerus seemed to purr at the touch and snuggle closer to Goku. 'Hmm, perhaps I should keep them from getting TOO cozy, at least until I know Beerus-sama won't vaporize Goku.' He thought before he cleared his throat. "Beerus-sama, Goku, it's time to get up."

"Mmm...five more minutes….Chi-Chi…"

"Hohoho, I'm afraid I'm not Chi-Chi Goku." Chuckled the angel as he began to gently shake them.

Goku groaned and started opening his eyes, only to see he was face to face with the sleeping Beerus. 'Oh no, not again!'

"Did you have sweet dreams Goku?"

"Whis? Yeah, I did, but can you help me out of here?"

"Already on it. Oh Beerus-sama, there's fresh warm udon noodles ready for you."

"Huh? Wa- where's the udon?" She groaned as she woke up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, wh- oh shit." She said as she registered who she was holding. "This proves nothing!"

"Ah ah ah, we had a bet Beerus-sama, and I've won."

"Augh! Fine, what do you want?" She groaned as she sat up.

"You and Goku must stay within ten feet of each other and not break it for any reason for about….four hours."

"WHAT?!"

"Try to fight it and I'll make is so you have to sit on his lap too~"

She glared at the angel and fumed while turning red.

"Ooh, you like the sound of that, don't you Beerus-sama?"

"No!" She cried with a larger blush.

"Well, either way you should both get ready, I think your sister is visiting soon."

"Oh crap, you've got to be kidding." She groaned. "Why the hell is she visiting now?"

"I may have told my sister of the abundance of delectable food in this universe." He chuckled. "And they should be here in about...five minutes?"

She glared at him with Goku climbing out of the bed.

"You have a sister?" He asked in disbelief as she groaned.

"Yeah, she's the god of destruction in another universe."

"What's she like?"

"She's a fatass who never exercises." She muttered with a frown. "That's why I'm going to make sure she leaves before getting on my nerves."

"Really? She can't be that bad, right?"

"Trust me, she is, let's go get this over with." She muttered with a frown.

"Remember to take Goku and the bet~"

"Up yours." She swore as Goku began to follow her. "I will make you pay for this Whis."

'Oh I'd love to see that.' Chuckled tha angel with a grin as a ball of light appeared in front of them.

"Shit, it's her." Grumbled Beerus as a woman that looked like Whis, but with green clothing and a ponytail appeared with a figure that resembled Beerus, except they were shorter and was mort pudgy around the stomach.

"We are here Champa-sama."

"Ah, good, now where is sh- there you are Beerus!" Yelled the being seeing Beerus making her scoff.

"Champa."

"So how is the weaker of the two of us, still looking for food that's better than my universes?" She chuckled before seeing Goku. "Hey, who's this guy?"

"This is Goku, he is Beerus-sama's trainee and he also sl-" Whis started before Beerus covered his mouth quickly.

"A saiyan Whis is training, that's it."

"Huh, is that all, you sure he's not your boy toy~?" Chuckled Champa, making Beerus growl.

"Shut it or I'll kill you bitch."

"Like you could, now come on, I finally found something that will blow your taste buds out of this universe!"

"Feh, like I'd believe that." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Whis, prepare IT." She said as the angel nodded.

"So Beerus, how did you meet this saiyan, I've never heard of you allowing Whis to teach anyone before, he must be pretty special to you, huh?"

"Meh, him and the prince of planet Vegeta are the remaining saiyans who actually show promise to be stronger than any being in this universe, so I'm letting whis train them."

"Really, is that so?" Asked Champa with an eye raised. "Are you sure it's nothing else?"

"I'm sure, now just show me this food and then leave."

"Fine, but you'll be crying tears of joy from how good it is. Vados, do your thing."

"Yes Champa-sama." She said as her staff glowed and several large eggs appeared.

"Eggs? You think I've never enjoyed eggs before? Has all that fat started going to her head?"

"Oh please, these are special eggs, when hard boiled they have a marvelous taste! It's not like you could do any better!" Champa retorted just as Whis appeared holding a silver dish with a smile.

"Beerus-sama, I've brought IT." Said Whis as he carefully held out the dish as Beerus grinned.

"Get ready to lose Champa!"

"Oh? Like this is any better." Champa dismissed before opening the dish and saw two steaming cups of something making him blink. "What is this?"

"Instant ramen, a simple dish from a small planet called Earth."

Champa grabbed one and gave the contents a sniff before grabbing the chopsticks and picked some noodles up. Her eyes widened in shock before she began to greedily eat up the contents of the cup as Vados picked up a cup as well.

"Oh my, it's certainly not what I expected."

"Heh, it seems I've won, huh Champa you fat bitch?" Smirked Beerus with Champa finishing her cup before glaring at her. "That beats some eggs any time."

"This means nothing, how did you get this food, nothing this good exists in this dimension or mine, did you bribe one of the other gods of destruction?"

"No, this is what's known as ramen noodles." Spoke Whis. "It's a common and simple food from Earth that many people can enjoy."

"COMMON?! How could something like that be common? Vados, why don't we visit the earth in our dimension?"

"It wouldn't be hard." She remarked before using her staff to locate it. "But I don't think it will have the food you desire, the Earth in our dimension was destroyed a few years ago in a large war which wiped out all life and left it a desolate wasteland."

"What?! No… that's not fair…" She spoke while Beerus laughed making her scowl at her. "Don't laugh!"

"Of course I will, the fatass lost her world that was a paradise of tasty food!"

"Oh yeah? Well...well… at least I'm not desperate enough to have a saiyan boy toy!"

Beerus stopped and growled with Champa smirking. "I said he's not my toy!"

"Well then why is he staying so close to you? I notice you haven't sent him away, plus he's strong enough to actually stand next to us, I bet he has some pretty strong stamina, huh?" Chuckled Champa. "I bet you ride him all day long, am I right? You always did act like you needed a good lay, it seems like you found a lowly mortal to finally satisfy that urge, huh?"

"SHUT UP!" She roared before flying over and kicked Champa in the gut, sending her flying back.

"Ow… touched a nerve, huh?" Groaned Champa as she hit several trees and Vegeta before landing on the ground.

"Oh my, I had no idea Beerus-sama was this quick to react, and to her own sister too." Whis idly remarked before smiling at Goku. "I had no idea you had such an impact on her."

"Eh?! I'm the reason she hit her?!"

"Maybe, between you and me I think Beerus-sama quite likes you."

"EH?!" His jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"Whis what are you doing?" Beerus growled as she turned to the angel.

"Oh nothing, just gossiping with Goku." He chuckled as Beerus frowned and paled a bit seeing Goku's face.

'Shit, that can't be good.'

"I assume you and Champa-sama might get into a squabble?"

"No, just teaching her why it's bad to talk down to her stronger sister." She growled with a frown. "What were you two just talking about?"

"Oh, just telling Goku what I think you think about him." Chuckled Whis.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing is what I think of him!" She cried with a faint blush.

"Oh really, is that why you can't sleep without him anymore?"

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Called Champa who overheard him with Beerus blushing.

"Lies! All of it, nothing more!" She cried with a growl.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I take this saiyan with me, would you? You've never cared for mortals, maybe I'll make him my cook or just kill him now?" Smirked Champa rubbing her chin.

"No, I've put time into training him and dealing with him, I won't let it go to waste." She growled with a frown.

"Sounds like a flimsy excuse coming from you, since when do you care about anything else but sleeping and eating?"

"I just know that if he leaves I'll have to deal with an annoying woman who would lecture me, and I can't kill her since she supplies me with earth food." Beerus said as she looked away with a frown.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." Champa dared. "Prove to me right here and now he's nothing to you."

"Huh? What do you mean you sack of lard?"

"Kiss him."

"Huh?!" She said in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"If he isn't your boy toy then you shouldn't be bothered by it. In which case I'll do you a favor and kill him." She crossed her arms. "After all, if you're wanting a strong fighter, you can find someone else no problem, or am I right?"

"The hell kind of logic is that? I told you he wasn't my boy toy, so why would I kill him, and if I did care about him you'd kill him? So there isn't a situation where I would kiss him dumbass."

"Heh, then I'll do one better." Champa walked over to Goku as all of them watched with the saiyan feeling nervous.

"Um…. what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to take a step back.

"This." She lashed out and grabbed the front of his gi before pulling him over and the next thing they knew, saw her kissing him.

They all watched in shock as she kept the kiss up for a minute before pulling away.

"Ha, what did you think of that dear sister?"

"You...you….BITCH!" She yelled before appearing right in front of her and sent her flying straight off the planet with a right hook to the chin. "HE WAS MINE! NOW DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK FOR AT LEAST A CENTURY!"

"Oh my, I better go make sure Champa-sama is alright, good luck brother." Spoke Vados before vanishing.

"What… what just happened?" Goku asked in shock as Beerus began to calm down and realized what she just said.

"Oh my, I never knew you felt that strongly for Goku Beerus-sama, should I go fetch a wedding ring?"

She glared at the angel and then at Goku before letting out a huff and regained her neutral expression. "Even I know when it's time to face facts, I just didn't really feel like coming out like this, but if I don't come clean I'll have to endure this for who knows how long."

"Wait, so you...you actually have feelings for me?" He said in shock as she huffed and nodded.

"Didn't you just hear me? Why else would I say that, but first, I have to mark what's mine and remind you who's the better goddess of destruction." She said as she walked towards him before pulling him into a kiss.

Goku's eyes widened as Whis chuckled before she broke it, with him being stunned speechless.

"Well, shut that mouth, I don't know about you but I need a nap after this." She muttered with a frown as she began to drag him back towards her room.

"W-Wait a minute!" He spoke up quickly.

"Huh? What is it Goku?" She asked in mild annoyance.

"Uh...it's kinda awkward, I mean, I'm married to Chi-Chi, remember?"

"Of course, but as a Goddess of Destruction I have chosen you as a concubine, therefore until your wife dies naturally or by me if I decide, you still belong to me." She said as her eyes narrowed. "And if you insist on bringing her up again I can always get rid of her, you know how I get when I'm denied what's mine."

"N-No! No need, message received." He held his hands up nervously.

"Good, now go to the bed, I need to talk to Whis quick." She said as he nervously nodded. He turned and walked off before she rounded on the angel who hadn't stopped smiling. "Stop smiling, we need to talk." She said with a frown as he just chuckled. "I don't know how long me being unable to sleep without him will last, so I need you to go to earth and get the dragon balls and make him immortal, I can't have him dying on me now can I?"

"Are you sure it's just for sleep? Are you positive you're not wanting him to stick around for someth-"

"Finish that and I'll get really mad." She warned with a tick mark.

"I'm just saying, I've heard it can help with sleep in certain cases."

"Just… shut up, and don't you dare tell that Bulma woman about this, if you do what I asked… you can stay on earth for three days to eat anything you want as long as you save a serving for me when you get back." She offered making Whis tap his chin.

"That is quite the offer… what shall we do about Vegeta though, he's still here, right?"

"Right now I don't care about him, you can keep training him, so long as it doesn't interfere with my sleep."

"Alright, have fun Beerus-sama, and remember to keep him hydrated~"

The goddess blushed and walked off while grumbling. 'Since he knows the truth, maybe I can let him know what my real voice sounds like, doing this for so long gets my throat all itchy.'

"Ugh...what just happened?" Groaned Vegeta from his spot in pain. 'Did I just get tackled by a larger version of Beerus? Those cleaning fumes must have made me hallucinate.'


	149. Launch and Tien

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Launch and Tien

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We see Tien, early in the morning, taking down a whole bunch of sparring partners.

'His shoulders are so big.' Thought Chiaotzu. 'They might explode at this rate.'

Tien ducked from a strike and tripped the fighter up before sending him flying back into another one with a palm thrust to the chest. "Make sure to watch your footing."

They tried attacking simultaneously, but then...

"Solar Flare!"

"Ah! I forgot he can do Ki Techniques!"

"Let this be a lesson!" He said before striking said student. "Never challenge Ki users unless you've mastered Ki yourself."

That's when an alarm went off.

"Alright, training's done." He said to the 2 piles.

"Ugh..."

"If you can manage to drag yourselves back here tomorrow I'll train you to use it."

They all nodded before picking each other up and limping away.

"Wow Tien, you sure are harnessing Mr. Popo's scary nature."

"Shhh! Chiaotzu, what have we said?"

"Never to make a comparison with Mr. Popo?"

"Correct, now let's go get something to eat." They then flew to the city.

In said city was where a certain blond was shooting up a bar.

"Okay! 30 bucks!" Said a terrified man.

"I told you, I'm not a whore!" yelled Launch trying to blow holes in him while people either ran out or ducked for cover.

"80!"

"Piss off!"

Tien and Chiaotzu saw the people running out.

"It's go time, partner."

"Gay." Said Chiaotzu.

"You want the 5 pc mcnuggets?"

"Eek! No!"

"Then don't ever echo Krillin and Yamcha."

"Sorry Tien."

"That's better." They entered the bar, gasping when they saw the culprit.

"I'm gonna fill all your asses with bullets!"

"Launch!?"

She stopped and turned before seeing the two and lowered her gun. "Tien?"

"Launch! It's great to see-"

*Bomb!* she shot Tien with a bazooka! Then she resumed shooting! "Why haven't you been returning my calls!?"

"Wah! Wait!" he cried before he and Chiaotzu ducked for cover.

"You jerk! It's been so many years, I betcha that you replaced me at this point!" she yelled while she pulled a grenade out and pulled the pin before chucking it. "Joke on this you son of a bitch!"

"Come-on, just hear me out!" he called while knocking the grenade away before it blew a hole in the wall. "I can explain why I haven't given you any attention."

She glared before lowering her weapons slightly. "Then start talking."

"Okay, so it all started when Goku died."

"Of course it does." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so after Goku was killed by his long lost brother, Krillin gathered me, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Yajirobe together and we met with Piccolo's father named Kami and a scary guy named Mr. Popo."

"Hold up...Piccolo's dad is God?"

"Sorta, so after we met Kami, he introduced us to the scariest most ruthless instructor ever, can't believe Goku trained with him, Mr. Popo."

"He can't be any scarier than me."

"If you trained with him, you'd understand just how scary he is."

"What's he look like?"

"A genie who's skin is as black as blackface."

"Doesn't sound too scary. Sounds racist, but not that scary."

"You won't understand until he traumatizes you."

"Hmph, if he can scare you, I'd like to learn the art of intimidation from him, maybe then you'll remember to answer calls. Go on."

"So when the allies of Raditz arrived, me and Chiaotzu arrived, meeting up with Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha and Gohan, who was having some pretty traumatizing training from Piccolo."

"Wait, who the hells Gohan?"

"Goku's son."

"That brat got a girl knocked up?!"

"Yep, he married Chi-Chi, the Ox King's daughter."

"A princess? Typical."

"Afterwards, we fought 2 guys named Vegeta and Nappa. They started off with minions called the Saibamen that killed Yamcha easily."

"I thought Chiaotzu or Yajirobe would die first."

"Yajirobe wasn't even there."

"Really? Wimp!"

"Although, I did hear he arrived to cut off Vegeta's tail when things were getting grim."

"What? Another one of those Oozarus?"

"Yup, turns out Goku's from an alien race who all have tails."

"That's weird."

"Not as wierd as when I learned Piccolo and Kami were aliens as well."

"They're not demons? Then God doesn't exist after all."

"Oh trust me, I met the real God, his name is King Kai. Me, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Piccolo trained under him as we waited for Goku to get the Dragon Balls on Piccolo's home planet, Namek."

"Huh, didn't know a 2nd set of Dragon Balls existed."

"This adventure gets even better."

"I'm sure it does."

"They ran into an evil alien tyrant named Frieza."

"Another tyrant?"

"Yeah, so with Goku out of commission for a while, it was Gohan and Krillin facing off against Frieza's men and lemme tell yah, when I was at King Kai's place, I watched Krillin cry for a whole hour."

"Well the shrimp is pretty pathetic."

"Yeah, after that, Vegeta came back and instead of killing Gohan and Krillin, decided to team up with them when a group scarier than him arrived."

"Is this gonna be a thing? More and more strong guys show up over and over?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Launch pinched the space between her eyebrows. "So what next?"

"After this new team called the Ginyu Force arrived Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin fought hard, but only managed to kill one before Goku caught up. It was insane, then Mr. Popo revived Piccolo and sent him to Namek to help."

"I thought that guy was scary? Why would he bother to help?"

"When he learned of the Dragon Balls, he wanted the power all to himself, so that's why he decided to usurp Frieza."

"That it?"

"Not just that, Frieza killed the entire Saiyan Race, Goku and Vegeta's race."

"Geez, I'd wanna kick ass too if some bastard did that to my family."

"It was very personal because as a huge twist, Vegeta was the fucking prince of them all."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, to think this man with a widow's peak big enough to pop a balloon was the prince of an alien race. So anyways, Goku eventually caught up and quickly dispatched the Ginyu Force and faced off with Frieza after Vegeta died."

"Lemme guess, he comes back."

"A little later. After Goku thought he defeated Frieza, Krillin died."

"Finally, I was waiting for him to die."

"And he died crying." Said Chiaotzu.

That made Launch laugh.

"And with that, it pushed Goku over the edge, becoming a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan?"

"Yep, widening the gap between our power levels by so much. But keep in mind, Goku's still an idiot, so finally killing Frieza took a while."

"Betcha he offered Goku some food so he could get an edge."

"Babe, were you reading my mind?"

"Oh that stupidass, he fell for that?"

"Yeah, but he actually got Frieza to cut himself in half when the guy was over cocky."

"Nice."

"Yeah, so after a Namekian named Dende sent all the Namekians, Vegeta and Gohan to Earth, along with their dragon Porunga, Goku managed to defeat Frieza and escape Namek, Goku spent some time in space while Gohan and Dende revived me, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yamcha."

"Wraps things up pretty well, except Vegeta."

"Oh don't worry, he's satisfied that Frieza died."

"So, that's a few years of absence, what happened next? You still have a lot more years of ignoring me you gotta explain."

"Oh, get ready for a really exciting part of my life, it's called the Android and Cell Saga."

"Wait, who names themselves Cell? That's stupid."

"Oh, it's gonna get hecka stupid. It all starts with Vegeta returning to Earth."

"Already interesting."

"Yeah, he comes back, but he still doesn't wanna kill us, again completely satisfied that Frieza is dead."

"Okay, but I sense things are gonna go to shit."

"Frieza comes back, but not with the Dragon Balls, but as a cyborg."

"Okay, so he's the android of this Android and Cell Saga?"

"No, that comes after. He comes back with his dad who came to kill Goku, but that's when Vegeta's and Bulma's son from the future coming back in time and kicked both their asses."

"Ah, so the slut finally found a husband."

"No, they don't get married yet. Vegeta's still a dick. So anyways, Frieza and his dad King Cold are killed off by their son, who's a Super Saiyan by the way, then after introducing himself as Trunks, he tells us we gotta wait for Goku to land."

"Hope he got yah some drinks for that wait."

"Yep, Beer and HeTap, that Vegeta almost killed Krillin over for drinking the last one."

"That sounds hilarious."

"Ever since Goku's brother came to Earth, life has been a bigger near death experience for him."

"So after Goku came back what happened next?"

"Well, he showed his new teleportation technique called Instant Transmission."

"Whoa, where'd he learn that?"

"He crash landed in a planet called Yardrat. They helped fixed up his wounds and for some reason kept feeding him their sick and dying."

"...wow, that guy really will eat anything."

"So Trunks gave us warning about 2 Androids and then left on his time machine. Wanna know the most shocking part about the androids?"

"What?"

"They're the last remaining members of the Ribbon army."

"Get outta here, really?"

"Yup, Dr. Gero made them who wanted to get revenge on Goku for taking them out."

"Whoa..."

"Yep, Goku had a hard time with some fat ass albino android named 19."

"Did he die again?"

"Nope, he was rescued by Super Saiyan Vegeta."

"3 Super Saiyans now?"

"Yeah we know, it lost its luster fast."

"No kidding, so what next?"

"Dr. Gero ran away to his lab where we found 3 more Androids."

"2 more? Dang, Trunks was way off."

"Because in his future, apparently only Androids 17 and 18 exist."

"What next?"

"So Gero awakened those 2 but is then murdered by 17, and then we find out there's an Android 16."

"5 total Androids, so whatever happened to 1 to 15?"

"No idea about 1-7, I think 8 is alive somewhere but he's a good guy, as for 9 to 12, not sure. As for 13 to 15, I think Goku and some others friends took care of them without us."

"8 evil androids? Goddamn, or rather King Kai Damn, nah doesn't really work."

"Yep, so back to 16, 17 and 18, they were tough, 18 kicked Vegeta's ass, damaging his pride and I laughed."

"How damaged we talking?"

"Broken arm."

"Damn."

"Yep, 18, she spin kicked his shoulder, making him scream like a girl."

"Finally, I've been waiting for a super powered chick to appear and what luck, made Vegeta suffer."

"Vegeta's gonna suffer a lot in this."

"Keep going."

"So after losing Vegeta flew away and sulked. Meanwhile Goku started suffering heart failure."

"Oh for the love of Kami, what happened?"

"Too much bacon."

"Of course."

"But don't worry, he was able to power through. Meanwhile, we're running around hunting down a new threat."

"Cell?"

"Yep, a giant cicada android made by Dr. Gero."

"9, 9 androids, ah, ah, ah."

"Yeah, failure seems to run in Vegeta's family. Trunks miscounted the androids, Vegeta gets his ass kicked by Androids, Goku and Frieza, then Vegeta's father let their home planet get blown up."

"What happened next?"

"Okay so Cell's dna a combination of all of us combined, Piccolo absorbed Kami making him even stronger, and it was a rat race to find him as Goku was showing signs of waking up from heart really needed to find him before Cell finds them or else he'll eat them and achieve a perfect form."

"Wait, eat them? Please tell me you don't mean-"

"Not in bed, although some of the things he mentioned made that hard NOT to imagine."

"Alright, so what next?"

"Goku's awake and is hanging out with Mr. Popo at Kami's lookout. Meanwhile me and Yamcha are at Kame house. We all felt it, we all felt Cell as Piccolo was facing off against Android 17. He beat Piccolo, but didn't kill him thankfully, but then Cell battled the Goku obsessed Android 16."

"Goku obsessed?"

"Yeah, he had 2 things in mind. 1, kill Goku, 2, birds."

"Ah, so he was a nutcase."

"Ginger nutcase."

"Damn, now that's real serious shit."

"Yep, though he failed and Android 17 was absorbed. That's when I made a rash decision and jumped into the fight myself."

"Finally, a man like you needs to show off those muscles."

"Well to be fair, I didn't really use my fists. I tried to give 18 and 16 time to escape, so I used my Tri-Beam move over and over."

"You spammed that move? So you died again?"

"Nope, completely fine, Goku got me and Piccolo out of there, and then we were fed senzu beans." That's when Tien and Chiaotzu looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Krillin likes to be a jackass and just throw them when you say senzu bean."

"Sounds about right."

"So afterwards, Krillin and Trunks found Gero's sub lab and found blueprints on them in order to build a detonator for the bomb in the Android's chests."

"Bombs in their chests!? Wow, the Red Ribbon Army sure wanted to go down swinging, didn't they?"

"Gets better, they found out 16 is modeled after Gero's son, and there was a Cell fetus in a test tube."

"Another Cell?"

"Yeah, the Cell we were fighting was sadly from a separate time so Krillin having that crowning achievement of killing fetus Cell was pointless."

"Ok what's with all the time travel bs? This is getting confusing."

"Confused me too, but we live in a land where the president is a talking dog, I'll just accept it as is. So after Bulma got the detonator ready, she gave it to Krillin who fell for 18 during our 1st encounter with them."

"I thought Bulma was supposed to be smart, what caused her to do that."

"I think it was because no one with a brain was nearby at the time." Tien then looked to the side. "It seemed hopeless, but then a stronger Vegeta and Trunks arrived."

"I'm putting my money on Trunks."

"Vegeta was giving Cell a run for his zenny, but then Cell told him to wait for him to absorb 18 so he can get a fair fight, and Vegeta fucking went for it. Meanwhile Krillin arrived with the detonator, just to destroy it in front of her."

"I hope the sex Krillin got was worth dooming us all because I'm gonna castrate that bald idiot."

"From what I heard, it was worthwhile for both of them."

"You're kidding, he got laid?"

"We'll get there later, so after Vegeta agreed, Trunks had to intervene. Trunks 1st blasted Vegeta probably halfway across the world and threw down with Cell."

"But lost, right?"

"Nope, he was winning, but then Trunks saw that Krillin destroyed the detonator and then with that distraction, saw an opportunity to escape. He fired off a Solar Flare and then gunned for 18, Vegeta got caught in it as he was coming back. Krillin and whatever was left of 16 couldn't push him away from 18, and then it was too late, Cell absorbed her and Perfect Cell was born."

"It feels like everyone had to be dumbed down in this moment in order for the really exciting moment to happen."

"My thoughts exactly." He said. "Then Krillin got rekt."

"I expected that."

"Then Cell told Vegeta hit him with his best shot."

"Sounds cocky."

"Vegeta almost blew up the planet with that desire to kill Cell. He blew off Cell's arm, but grew it back because he's got Piccolo DNA in him."

"So he was completely useless in this situation?"

"As useless as Batman after Bane broke his back...in fact Cell did just that."

"Yes, I love seeing this asshole lose so much."

"Then Trunks and Cell fought. He pretended to get hurt just to pity Trunks."

"Aww, poor guy, if only he wasn't part Vegeta, then he wouldn't feel such defeat."

"And then Cell got this idea to host his own fighting tournament." Launch rolled her eyes at that. "When he announced it to the world, he became instantly trending on Twitter."

"What isn't?"

"Yeah, so Goku and Gohan eventually returned from training and Gohan became a Super Saiyan."

"4 Super Saiyans now?"

"Told you it lost its luster."

"Alright, so with Gohan as a Super Saiyan, we decided to wait, because he said the tournament wouldn't until a week later. So Goku and Gohan went home, but Chichi hired Krillin to do some babysitting."

"Babysit?"

"Yeah, even though Gohan was 11 at the time."

"So what happened?"

"Chi-Chi and Goku decided to give Gohan a little brother."

"So that's what? 5 saiyans? Repopulation of the Saiyan Race sure is taking a while."

"You have no idea."

"Okay, so what happens next?"

"Well, a bunch of guys decided to show up early. A Pokemon trainer, video game characters, some bald dude, even our Jump Force brothers Kenshiro and Light Yagami tried to fight him."

"...What?"

"It was quite the opening act, but the funniest opening act was some joke named Hercule Satan."

"That sounds like a wrestler."

"Actually he's a tournament champion like Goku, but unlike Goku he doesn't have any ki techniques or our insane speed."

"This should be good."

"It was good, he was knocked all the way to a plateau, but somehow didn't die from Cell's strike or the collision. Lucky for a regular human."

"I'm amazed we're still alive with the dinosaurs."

"And then the real fight began."

"Oh yeah, Goku saving us all again."

"Wrong! He decided to blue ball Cell and surrender."

"That fucking retard! What is he doing!?"

"He wants his nerdy son to save us all."

"...how the hell are we still alive?"

"I'll get to that later. So Gohan got his ass kicked, and 16 failed to save us all as he was decapitated."

"How are we still alive?"

"Cell sensed a potential in Gohan, all he had to do was get Gohan angry and inorder to do that, Cell gave birth to Septuplets."

"Uh...wait, so Cell's a girl?"

"Nope, Cell's still a guy and he made me, Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo all fight his Cell Juniors."

"Lemme guess, Yamcha goes down 1st?"

"Krillin, Yamcha is downed 2nd."

"So what about Chiaotzu and Yajirobe?"

"The fat samurai can't catch up with us anymore so he left the team."

"Ditto." Said Chiaotzu.

"Join the club."

"We were all getting our asses handed to us, meanwhile Gohan had a chat with Android 16's head. He gave Gohan some great advice before being crushed and that pushed him over the edge. Gohan went Super Saiyan 2."

"Oh great, a sequel."

"And he managed to kill all those spawns easy. I mean really easy, every time he punched or kicked one they literally exploded into dust and for some reason everything seemed more darker bluish and bleak."

"Dang."

"Yep, so Gohan was too strong for Cell, he kicked Cell so hard he vomited 18."

"Digested?"

"No, she's fine because she's part robot. Anyways, Cell reverted to a weaker form and attempted to take the planet by self destructing, Goku transported Cell to King Kai's place and he blew up, killing Goku and King Kai."

"Ah, so God died."

"For now, so you may think that's the end right? Nope, Cell regenerated and killed Trunks!"

"Don't really care, you're just gonna wish him back."

"Yeah, not caring is gonna happen a lot. Afterwards Gohan and Cell had one more bout that ended in a huge beam struggle."

"And he got blown up again, right?"

"Nope, Cell lost the beam struggle and was incinerated till there was nothing left, not even ash, so after Krillin and 18 had an awkward exchange, we revived Trunks, who I assume was also tricked into thinking you can't take your clothes with you to the afterlife and had to listen to that big red dumbass brag about his mahogany desk."

"Wait, so god has a weird taste in desks now?"

"Only the one that chooses where you go after death, and you know what else? Goku chose to stay dead."

"Why?"

"He believes that he's a magnet for trouble so that's why he'll stay dead...for now."

"For now? Oh lemme guess, the next is gonna explain a few more years?"

"Yep, time for, the Buu Saga."

"Who names themselves that?"

"Apparently a short wizard who actually made Vegeta go evil again."

"What?"

"Yeah, a wizard named Bobbidi used his magic to turn Vegeta evil, son of a bitch and when things were looking peaceful with the baby Trunks now a toddler, Krillin and 18's having a daughter, Gohan in high school, not to mention Goten, Gohan little brother."

"Jesus, everyone's having kids except me! You better fix that problem later."

"S-sure, I'll help you with that problem later. So Babidi took control of Dabura, the king of the Demon Realm."

"The devil is here? Well if God exists, Satan should as well, that's just a fact of life."

"Who fought against Gohan who wasn't as strong as he was against Cell since his mom got him into high school and that's taken up more of his time."

"Fuck."

"Sadly Yamcha couldn't keep up and now he's just got his baseball career, singing career and I heard he's a good cook, so probably a chef career."

"Fuck, anyone else?"

"Krillin, after getting married he let his hair grow out."

"He had hair the whole time? I thought he was born bald."

"Nope, buddhism demanded he was bald."

"Really? What about your bald head? Buddhism as well?"

"Actually it's just easier to manage, I save money on hair care products."

"Right...so when do I meet Buu?"

"1st we'll meet Videl AND THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"

"Whoa, you know the Great Saiyaman! I'm a huge fan, after you started ignoring me, I fingered myself to such an awesome superhero."

"It's Gohan."

"...Well, this is awkward. So who's Videl? His girlfriend?"

"Yes, and the daughter of Hercule Satan."

"Okay, I can allow Goku having kids, but who let such a beta have kids?"

"I have asked myself that still."

"So what next?"

"Well next there was another tournament that actually lead to meeting two more kais."

"Kais?"

"Yeah, there was King Kai, but then we learn there's even more of his race."

"How many more is there?"

"A lot, but they won't be there for long."

"Oh what? Does this Buu guy kill them?"

"Actually yeah."

"Wish 'em back with the dragon balls?"

"...honestly now that I think of it, we really should have."

"Should have? What happened?"

"Buu destroyed the planet and Goku saved Dende and Hercule."

"Wished the planet back with the dragon balls?"

"Yes."

"So who's Dende?"

"After Kami got absorbed by Piccolo, we needed a new Namekian to keep the Dragonballs working, so we grabbed one from New Namek, and boom, new Shenron."

"Well what were you doing?"

"Well I tried fighting Buu after he absorbed Piccolo and Gohan's younger brother Goten who had been fused with younger Trunks, and got my ass handed to me."

"Fused?"

"Ah yes, Fusion Technique, it's a dance that fuses 2 people together for an even stronger individual. In this case, Goten and Trunks makes Gotenks."

"Too bad Yamcha ain't in the mix anymore, as Tiencha, you'd finally get hair."

"Good call, but there's more. Apparently there's also a potara fusion that can make two people fuse permanently."

"How?"

"2 people put on an earing and they fuse."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah, cool, and that's how we get Gogeta and Vegito."

"Does the name matter in strength?"

"Not really sure, but speaking of those guys. Vegeta became Super Saiyan 2, and Goku became Super Saiyan 3."

"There's a 3rd level?"

"Yes and it gives you the ugliest long hair ever."

"How ugly?"

"It's like Goku had a durian for hair."

"Damn is that ugly."

"Yeah, but he was kicking Buu's ass!"

"So how did Goku choke this time?"

"Actually he didn't. In the end he managed to take out Buu with the spirit bomb, the evil Buu that is. Turns out at first he was pure evil, but then by absorbing one of the kais he actually became like a giant kid."

"Ah, so what happened to Buu after that?"

"Well, he started living with Hercule Satan and now they are best friends, the end."

"Now that that saga has ended, you still have a few more years, what happened next?"

"Beerus, God of Destruction."

"God of Destruction!? Crap, I knew we were all doomed."

"Yeah, he came to Earth when he heard there were still Saiyans around, because he remembered a prophecy called Super Saiyan God."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah it's real, and guess who it turns out to be?"

"Goku, there's no doubt about it."

"Yep. Even though he couldn't defeat Beerus, they ended up as friends and Bulma showed off the many delicacies of Earth, so he spared us."

"Phew."

"So ready for Golden Frieza?"

"He's back? Again?"

"An arch nemesis never dies easy. So after some guy named Sorbet revived Frieza he decided to do some training, but Frieza was unaware that Goku and Vegeta were training under a guy named Whis, Beerus' angel."

"Of course a god would have an angel."

"And when Frieza came back, a space cop named Jaco appeared and helped us out battle Frieza's horde, and by us I mean Me, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, even Master Roshi starts fighting again."

"Fuck, really? If that old pervert who deserves a few bursts of lead can just start fighting again why couldn't Yamcha and Chiaotzu just start fighting again?"

"Well I think Yamcha retired from fighting, as for Chiaotzu, he had a bad cold so I told him to stay home."

"So soon Goku and Vegeta arrived right?"

"Yeah, in the nick of time and showed off Super Saiyan Blue."

"A 5th level?"

"Yeah, I feel like I should quit soon, but hey, these adventures are just so amazing, like that time with Android 21, but that is completely different story."

"Okay so did Goku win?"

"No, fucking Sorbet cheated. Frieza got out of the way as Sorbet used a simple laser gun to shoot Goku in the chest."

"Bullshit, how does a regular laser beat him? He's so far above your level that his durability should be godlike."

"Yeah, this is why he got his ass kicked by some other alien who lost his planet to another alien overlord twice, but we don't talk about that much."

"So what happened next?"

"Vegeta decided to step in."

"And did he get his ass kicked?"

"Not only did Vegeta kick Frieza's ass, but then Frieza in his weakened state used a last ditch effort and blew up Earth. That's when Whis had to rewind time."

"Rewind time?!"

"Yep, then Goku stopped Frieza in his weakened state from blowing up the planet with a good ol' Kamehameha Wave."

"Is that the only move he can use to finish things up?"

"There's the Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist, but it's Goku, let him do things his own way. Anyways, we eventually meet Champa and Vados, a god of destruction and angel from another dimension where Saiyans aren't an endangered savage race of warriors."

"Another dimension?"

"Yep, turns out there are 12 and we are universe 6 and Champa comes from universe 7, our twin universe."

"Aaaah."

"So they challenged us 1st to a fight where Goku met another guy he couldn't beat called Hit. Then they challenged us to a game of Baseball, that Yamcha became the fucking MVP in."

"Awesome..."

"Not as awesome as...the Black Goku saga."

"No way...is Goku gonna take on an evil version of himself?"

"An evil version of himself from the Future."

"That actually sounds epic!"

"And it gets better, because Pilaf comes back."

"..."

"And not just Pilaf, Future Trunks comes back."

"There we go, that's much better."

"And guess what? Kid Trunks and Mai are dating."

"Really?"

"Yes, and Videl and Bulma are gonna have daughters."

"So Goku's G-dilf now?"

"Yup."

"Dang."

"And apparently Bulma's breasts are sagging, as Goku would put it."

"...how does he know that?"

"Guess he's secretly as perverted as Roshi, if he was looking down there."

"Wow...so what next?"

"Well Trunks spent some time in our time, with Kid Trunks, meeting 18 again after he killed her in his alternate future, he even head butted Vegeta before bringing Goku and Vegeta to the future and you know something stupid?"

"What?"

"Out of all the Z-Fighters, Yajirobe is the soul survivor!"

"Oh I call bullshit!"

"So anyways, they meet Black Goku and after introducing us to Zamasu and evil Kai, he becomes Super Saiyan Rose."

"Okay...an evil Kai and Super Saiyan Rose?"

"Goku told me his evil self gets pink hair."

"..."

"Yeah, it was as goofy as it sounds."

"So were they able to beat Zamasu and Black Goku?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yes to beating them, but no since they later fused and got killed by Trunks who achieved a stronger form, but they literally became part of the universe itself or something and destroyed everything."

"Damn, how do you fight that?"

"You bring in a God of Destruction and his angel."

"So they took care of them?"

"Yep, then Goku and Vegeta came back just in time for Goku to fuck up everything."

"What did he do?"

"Proposed a tournament."

"How bad could a tournament be?"

"The 10 strongest warriors from all 12 universes participate in a royal rumble, after one universe has lost all 10 fighters, that world is destroyed."

"Wow Goku...wow."

"And the competition was stiff, Super Saiyans from other dimensions, Frieza species aliens, weird anime magical girls, Hit came back, even these guys named Toppo and Jiren."

"Who?"

"2 members of a seriously powerful group called the Pride Troopers, Goku was in a lot of trouble when taking on Jiren, but then he ascended to a new form, it's not even Super Saiyan anymore."

"Whoa...so Hyper Saiyan?"

"No, not Saiyan at all."

"Oh?"

"A form even Gods of Destruction feared."

"Ok stop being vague and just tell me!"

"Ultra Instinct. In this form he gets silver hair and silver eyes and he can dodge instantly."

"Hmm...so if it's not a form of Super Saiyan, does that mean anyone can attain Ultra Instinct?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow turned into something even weirder. Like Super Saiyan 4 where he gets fur with a tail again."

"Like, Ultra Instinct?" Said a familiar man with a green shirt, accompanied by a great dane. "Like I can do that too! Like watch!" And then what was left of that restaurant was destroyed. "It is I! Ultra Instinct Shaggy and his God of Destruction Scooby Doo!"

"Whee hee hee hee hee." Then they flew away.

"I am so done."

"Don't stop now, what next? Did you win?"

"Yeah, Android 17 won and got a wish that he used to revive all the destroyed worlds."

"Wait, since when did he turn good?"

"After the Cell thing, he decided to pursue a dream."

"That being?"

"A park ranger."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and if you thought 17 was happy to fight alongside his sister and brother in law, you'd be half right, he has a hate boner for Krillin."

"Wait, that crybaby Krillin was chosen for the Universe 7 team?"

"Yep, Goku chose me, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, 17, 18, Roshi and Frieza was promised revival if he won the tournament."

"So Frieza is good now?"

"No."

"Then that's even more stupid!"

"So that's everything after I stopped receiving your calls."

Yes.

"Damn, you had one hell of a life, without me."

"Again, I'm really sorry about that." he bowed. "Let me make it up to you."

"Yeah, you are, because even though you blatantly left me out of your life for many years...I still love you."

"You do?" Said Tien.

"You do?" Said Chiaotzu.

"Damn straight." she smirked. "But as part of your punishment, you gotta explain all of that again to my other half."

Then she sneezed.

"Tien!" Then blue haired Launch hugged him.

'Here we go again.' He inwardly groaned.

So after another few hours of explaining...

"So that's why we haven't seen each other in a while."

"My goodness! That's a lot."

"Yeah, very sorry for not talking to you."

"It's okay, I forgive you, but on one condition?"

"And that is?"

"Everyone's having kids, we should have some as well."

"...come again."

"I want your 3 eyed babies." She smiled before kissing him.

"Does that mean I get to be a big brother?" Chiaotzu jokes.

"Of course."

"Shut up Chiaotzu."

"Now come on, you owe me a date."

"But we were gonna eat."

"Don't worry Chiaotzu, you'll be the 3rd wheel."

"Yay!"

And they had lunch at.

"Burger King? Aw-man."

"Don't worry, a chicken fries event is happening."

"But Tieeeeen."

"Chiaotzu, who wants juicy burger?" Said Launch, he couldn't resist that cute face.

"I do!"

"You complain when I take you here, but you're fine when a pretty girl offers you a burger?"

"Of course."

Tien rolled his eyes as Launch fed him some fries. "Try not to spoil him too much Launch."

"Don't worry, when he's fed and left at Kame House, you and I can get to baby making." Launch whispered.

He blushed hearing that and tugged at his collar. "Truth be told, I expected your other self to be THIS forward on having kids."

"Now Tien, ladies have needs, and we need it now." she smiled. "The urge to be a mother affects us both."

"Is that why you're treating Chiaotzu like a son?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow, not really sure how I should respond to that." he admitted. 'Does that mean her rough side is the same or would she just deny it?'

After eating...

"So, now that Chiaotzu has been well fed..."

"Hey Chiaotzu, mind going to Kame House?"

"Dude, I totally get what you're about to do." Then he flew away.

"Well that saves time."

"Now let's go!" She then dragged Tien to the love hotel across the street.

"Have fun Tien!"

(Later)

Both of them grunted while in bed and Tien moving his hips faster and harder, making the bed creak.

"Oh King Kai! Tien, can the 4 Witches Technique also give you an extra dick?"

"Huh, you know I never really tried that. Give me a sec." He focused his Ki, the 2 extra arms came out, followed by an extra dick!

"Oh yes!" she moaned before one of the feathers from the pillow fell out and drifted near her nose.

Tien didn't notice her sneeze as he was slapping her ass and fondling her chest with all 4 arms.

"Ah fuck yeah! Tear my pussy up you bastard!"

"Launch, I'm getting close."

"That's fine, me too."

"Tri...Beam...HAH!" A giant beam exploded the roof. Goku and Piccolo took notice of this.

"Aw sweet, Tien got laid."

Inside, both panted and were covered in sweat.

"Amazing."

"You can say that again."

"So, you'll promise to return my calls this time right? Wouldn't want our baby to not know who their father is."

"Of course." He smiled. "I'll always be there for all three of you."

"Shucks, thanks a lot Tien."

That's when Tien sensed an evil power level. "Crap! A new threat is out there, let's hope I live to see our kid!"

"Awww come on! I actually wanted to cuddle for once!"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." He said as he ran out the door.

"Superhero boyfriends...how overrated."


	150. Index

Crazy trouble with love part 7

Index

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Adventure Time**

136\. Finn, Me-Mow, and Fire Princess

 **Akame Ga Kill**

45\. Cosmina and Tatsumi

 **Aladdin**

40\. Scheherazade and Aladdin

 **American Dragon Jake Long**

20\. Zah and Jake

58\. Fury, Euryale, Medusa, and Jake part 2

 **Angel Blade**

28\. Ayame and Phantom Lady

 **Animaniacs**

120\. Slappy and Walter

 **Avatar the Last Airbender**

16\. Aang and Mai

81\. Ty Lee and Sokka

 **Bakugan**

22\. Danniella and Dan

112\. Tigrerra and Runo

123\. Female Hairadee and Shun

125\. Female Hades and Shadow Prove

137\. Female MAC Spider and Shadow Prove

144\. Unhcegila Beta and Dan

 **Batman Beyond**

39\. Dee Dee and Terry part 3

 **Ben 10**

70\. Female Heatbat and Ben part 2

 **Bible Black**

46\. Kitami, Saeko, Jun, and Maki

61\. Minase and Yukiko

68\. Takashiro, Minase, Kitami, and her group

 **Blazblue**

23\. Kakas and Ragna

72\. Tao and Ragna

 **Bleach**

10\. Gin and Rangiku

14\. Female Kototsu and Ichigo

31\. Tobiume and Ichigo

93\. Female Renji and Ichigo

102\. Soifon and Ichigo

127\. Female Nozarashi and Ichigo

 **Digimon Adventure**

30\. WereGarurumon and Matt

54\. Etemon and Gazimon Minions

57\. Female WarGreymon and Tai

 **Digimon Adventure 02**

1\. Aswangmon, Titaniamon, and Izzy

13\. Uttumon and Cody

105\. Ungnyromon and Kari

 **Dragonball Z**

55\. Female 13, 14, 15, and Trunks

74\. Female Broly and Goku

148\. Female Beerus and Goku part 2

149\. Launch and Tien

 **Evangelion**

97\. Ritsuko and EVA Pilots

 **Fairy Tail**

15\. Female Jackal and Natsu

56\. Taurus, Cana, and Lucy

 **Fairly Oddparents**

118\. Geraldine and Crocker

129\. Gabby and Timmy

 **Fate Stay**

59\. Medusa and Shirou

62\. Oda and Shirou

 **Godzilla**

2\. Mothra, Female Battra, and Godzilla part 2

 **Gravity Falls**

141\. Wendy and Mabel

 **Harry Potter**

5\. Viktoria and Harry

83\. Cenedra and Harry

100\. Dolores and Harry part 2

 **Hercules**

94\. Female Titans and Hercules

 **Hero 108**

21\. Harpy Queen and High Roller

 **Highschool DxD**

95\. Risera and Issei

 **Hotel Transylvania**

75\. Chione and Johnny

 **Invader Zim**

103\. Zita and Dib

 **Jackie Chan Adventures**

24\. Monkey Queen and Jackie

 **Justice League**

139\. Superman, Livewire, Volcana, and Mala

 **Kids Next Door**

98\. Cheer Raptors and Wally part 2

 **Kung Fu Panda**

85\. Alternate Tigress and Temutai

 **Loud House**

119\. Logan and Luan

 **Martin Mystery**

25\. Female Icetopis and Martin

 **My Daily Life with a Monster Girl**

67\. Suu and Kimihito

69\. Blood Donors and Kimihito

 **My Little Pony**

32\. Rainbow Dash and Spike

33\. Cheerilee and Spike

34\. Nightmare Moon and Spike

35\. Fleur De Lis and Spike

36\. Pinkie Pie and Spike

37\. Flutterbat and Spike

42\. Big Macareina and Spike

43\. Queen Chrysalis and Spike

44\. Queen Umbra and Spike

51\. Diamond Tiara and Spike

52\. Princess Cadence and Spike

53\. Pinkamena and Spike

60\. Derpy and Spike

63\. Photo Finish and Spike

64\. Nurse Redheart and Spike

65\. Sapphire Shores and Spike

66\. Rarity and Spike

76\. Nightmare Rarity and Spike

77\. Fluttershy and Spike

78\. Twivine and Spike

88\. Winona and Spike

89\. Granny Smith and Spike

90\. Moondancer and Spike

101\. Timberjack and Fluttershy

115\. Whoa Nelly and Spike

117\. ED Mane Six and Spike

 **Naruto**

26\. Ryuzetsu and Naruto

71\. Izumi and Naruto

121\. Kasumi and Naruto part 2

124\. Kibaia and Naruto

 **Neighbors From Hell**

96\. Ashley and Josh

 **One Piece**

7\. Gorgon Sisters and Nami

11\. Gorgon Sisters and Nami part 2

38\. Perona and Chopper

86\. Perona and Chopper part 2

106\. Smoothie and Luffy

122\. Big Mom's Daughters and Luffy

130\. Amande and Chopper

 **Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**

140\. Barbie and Brief

 **Percy Jackson**

41\. Female Typhon and Percy part 2

47\. Bia and Percy

48\. Scala and Percy

80\. Keto and Percy part 3

143\. Phoebe and Percy

 **Pokemon**

8\. Mawile and Pikachu

27\. Jessie and Delia

99\. Salvia and Ash

128\. Lillie and Ash

 **Rosario Vampire**

113\. Ura and Tsukune

142\. Ririko and Tsukune's Harem

147\. Female Saizo and Tsukune

 **RWBY**

3\. Solo la Sheba and Reese

12\. Pyrrha and Ren

19\. Dagda and Junior

29\. Ye Xian and Cinder

50\. Crescent Rose and Ruby

79\. Myrtenaster and Weiss

135\. Ancile Jiang Ye, Vajra, and Emerald

138\. Ren and Sunflower WS (Weapon Series)

 **Sonic**

109\. Knucklettes and Knuckles

146\. Rouge and Sonic

 **Sonic X**

131\. Female Smoochbot and Sonic

 **Soul Eater**

9\. Kaguya and Kidd

17\. Kami and Spirit

87\. Female Clowns and Kidd

 **Star Wars**

91\. Female Aliens and Luke

92\. Female Greedo and Han

 **Steven Universe**

84\. Eyeball and Sapphires

 **Superman the Animated Series**

104\. Gsptlsnz and Superman part 2

 **Supernatural**

116\. Female Hellhounds, Sam, and Dean

 **Super Mario Brothers**

107\. Moneyette and Wario

108\. Bowsette and Mario

110\. Booette and Luigi

134\. Chain Chompettes and Waluigi

 **Teen Titans**

4\. Kitten, Raven, and Starfire

73\. Lacosta and Beast Boy

 **Tiny Toon Adventures**

82\. Babs, Rhubella, and Roderick

 **The Amazing World of Gumball**

145\. Jackie and Gumball

 **TMNT 2012**

111\. April and Donnie part 2

 **Total Drama Island**

114\. Sierra, Courtney, Heather, and Cody

 **Transformers Prime**

126\. Arcee and Jack

132\. PredaQueen and Jack

133\. Airachnid, Alternate Airachnid, and Jack

 **Yugioh 5Ds**

49\. Female Chacu Challhua and Greiger

 **Yugioh GX**

6\. Claire and Jaden

18\. Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Atticus


End file.
